Hogwarts Lendo Hp7
by Hermione G e Priscila S
Summary: Essa história se passa no 5º ano do Harry Potter. Umbridge recebe um livro com uma carta dizendo que nesse livro mostra o verdadeiro Harry Potter. Achando que vai desmascará-lo, ela chama toda Hogwarts para lê-lo. OBS: Somos péssimas em sinopses. Deem um crédito a fic, pois ela está MUITO melhor que a sinopse.
1. O LIVRO

O LIVRO

Umbridge estava sentada em sua sala pensando em como expulsar os Weasley's, o Potter, a Granger, o Longbottom e a Lovegood de Hogwarts, quando de repente com um lampejo de luz azulada aparece um livro e uma carta, curiosa foi até a carta e começou a lê-la.

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Esse livro irá lhe mostrar quem realmente é Harry Potter._

_PS: Boa leitura!_

_Ass: F.P, F.W, TL, VW, SM e FW._

Feliz por finalmente ter como provar quem realmente é Harry Potter, Umbridge vai direto para o salão principal, iria informar a todos no jantar.

Após o jantar Umbridge faz questão de chamar a atenção de todos, quando viu que todos a olhavam se levantou pegou o livro e foi para frente da mesa dos professores.

— Hoje em minha sala recebi um livro, que iremos ler. — Falou Umbridge olhando para Harry.

— E qual seria o nome do livro e porque iríamos ter que lê-lo? — Perguntou Hermione.

— O nome do livro é: Harry Potter e as Relíquias Da Morte. E vamos lê-lo porque quero mostrar a vocês quem realmente é Harry Potter. — Disse Umbridge.

Harry olhou para Hermione e Rony que estavam ao seu lado e disse.

— Não seria má idéia eles lerem sobre mim, se esse livro contar a verdade sobre mim Sirius poderia ser inocentado e eles finalmente saberiam que Voldemort voltou.

Rony e Hermione se olharam.

— Harry e se esse livro contar a mentira? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Vamos ter que arriscar. — Respondeu Harry.

Na mesa dos professores Dumbledore se levantou e foi até Umbridge.

— Já que iremos ler sobre Harry Potter, poderia chamar algumas pessoas para ler junto a nós? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Claro, eu irei chamar Cornélio. — Respondeu Umbridge.

Umbridge fez um floreio de sua varinha e murmurou _Expecto Patronum_, de sua varinha saiu um gato onde desapareceu após atravessar as paredes do salão.

Dumbledore fez o mesmo, mas de sua varinha apareceu uma grande fênix onde desapareceu após atravessar as paredes do salão.

Todos no salão cochichavam, eles finalmente iriam saber quem realmente é Harry Potter, e em quem acreditar.

Depois de esperar um por alguns minutos entraram pelo salão: os Weasley's, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remo Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, um grande cão negro e Cornélio Fudge.

— Porque nos chamou aqui Dumbledore? — Perguntou Moody.

— Espero ter um bom motivo pra ter que me chamar aqui Dolores. — Falou Fudge.

— Hoje recebi em minha sala um livro, sobre Harry Potter, junto com o livro veio uma carta dizendo que o livro nos mostrará quem realmente é Harry Potter. Tomei a liberdade de ler esse livro junto com todos os alunos de Hogwarts, e quis chamar você ministro. — Falou Umbridge.

— Você tem certeza que quer ler esse livro Dolores? Que não tentara voltar atrás se esse livro mostrar que Voldemort voltou? — Falou Dumbledore.

Alguns no salão levaram um susto por Dumbledore pronunciar o nome de você-sabe-quem. Harry revirou os olhos.

— Tenho certeza que quero ler esse livro com toda a Hogwarts, e sei que ele irá mostrar que você-sabe-quem não voltou. — Falou Umbridge.

— Tudo bem iremos ler esse livro, já que Dolores tem tanta certeza que esse livro dirá a verdade. Darei minha palavra que acreditarei nesse livro. — Falou Fudge.

— Tudo bem, nossos convidados podem sentar-se em companhia de qualquer mesa. — Falou Dumbledore.

Toda a Ordem sentou-se a mesa da Grifinória perto de Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Gina.

— Quem quer lê? — Perguntou Umbridge.

— Eu quero. — Harry disse, surpreendendo a todos.


	2. A ASCENSÃO DO LORDE DAS TREVAS

CAPÍTULO UM

A ASCENSÃO DO LORDE DAS TREVAS

— A ASCENSÃO DO LORDE DAS TREVAS.

— Nossa, que bom começo de leitura. — Ironizou Rony.

**Os dois homens se materializaram inesperadamente, a poucos metros de distância, na estreita ruazinha iluminada pelo luar. Por um momento eles ficaram imóveis, as varinhas apontadas para o peito um do outro; então, reconhecendo-se, guardaram a varinha sob a capa e começaram a andar apressados na mesma direção.**

— Comensais da morte? — Perguntou Hermione

— **Novidades? — perguntou o mais alto dos dois.**

— **As melhores — respondeu Severo Snape.**

Todos no salão olharam para Snape, que apenas desviou o olhar para Dumbledore.

— Iremos julgar depois que terminarmos de ler o livro. — Falou Dumbledore.

**A rua era ladeada por um silvado, à esquerda, e por uma sebe alta e cuidadosamente aparada, à direita. As longas capas dos homens esvoaçavam ao redor dos tornozelos enquanto eles caminhavam.**

— **Pensei que fosse me atrasar — disse Yaxley, suas feições grosseiras desaparecendo e reaparecendo à sombra dos galhos de árvores que se interpunham ao luar. — Foi um pouco mais complicado do que imaginei. Mas acho que ele ficará satisfeito. Você tem certeza de que será bem recebido?**

**Snape assentiu sem, contudo, dar explicações.**

**Os homens viraram para um largo caminho de entrada, à direita. A alta sebe margeava e se estendia para além do impressionante portão de ferro trabalhado que barrava a entrada. Em silêncio, ambos ergueram o braço esquerdo numa espécie de saudação e atravessaram o portão, como se o metal escuro fosse apenas fumaça.**

— Deve ser a marca. — Falou Tonks.

Todos assentiram.

**As sebes de teixo abafaram os passos dos homens. Ouviu-se um farfalhar à direita. Yaxley tornou a sacar a varinha, apontando-a por cima da cabeça do seu companheiro, mas a fonte do ruído fora apenas um pavão alvíssimo, que caminhava, majestoso, ao longo do topo da sebe.**

"_Esse lugar parece a minha casa." Pensou Draco._

— **Ele sempre soube viver, o Lúcio. Pavões... — Com um bufo de desdém, Yaxley tornou a guardar a varinha sob a capa.**

Todos no salão olharam para Draco. Que apenas abaixou a cabeça.

"_Pelo jeito é a minha casa mesmo." Pensou Draco._

**Um belo casarão se destacou nas trevas, no final do caminho reto, as luzes faiscando nas janelas em formato de losango do andar térreo. Em algum lugar no jardim escuro, atrás dos arbustos, uma fonte jorrava. O saibro começou a estalar sob os pés, quando Snape e Yaxley apressaram o passo em direção à porta da frente, que se abriu à sua aproximação, embora ninguém parecesse tê-la aberto.**

**O hall de entrada era grande, mal iluminado e suntuosamente decorado, e um magnífico tapete cobria quase todo o piso de pedra. Os olhos dos rostos pálidos nos retratos das paredes acompanharam Snape e Yaxley assim que eles passaram. Os dois homens se detiveram à frente de uma pesada porta de madeira que levava a outro cômodo, hesitaram o tempo de uma pulsação, então Snape girou a maçaneta de bronze.**

— Como ele consegue morar em um lugar assim? Prefiro mil vezes a Toca. — Sussurrou Rony para Hermione que apenas lhe respondeu acenando com a cabeça.

**A sala estava cheia de pessoas silenciosas, sentadas a uma comprida mesa ornamentada. Os móveis que habitualmente a guarneciam tinham sido empurrados descuidadamente contra as paredes. A iluminação provinha das chamas vivas de uma bela lareira, cujo console de mármore era encimado por um espelho dourado. Snape e Yaxley pararam um instante à entrada. À medida que seus olhos se acostumaram à penumbra, sua atenção foi atraída para o detalhe mais estranho da cena:**

Harry leu o com os olhos o começo da linha, respirando fundo voltou a ler em voz alta.

**O vulto de uma pessoa aparentemente desacordada suspensa de cabeça para baixo sobre a mesa, girando lentamente como se estivesse presa por uma corda invisível, e se refletindo no espelho e na superfície nua e lustrosa da mesa. Nenhuma das pessoas sentadas à roda dessa visão singular a encarava, exceto um jovem pálido que estava praticamente embaixo. Parecia incapaz de se conter e erguia os olhos a todo instante.**

Harry se virou e olhou para traz, na direção de Draco, tinha certeza que esse tal jovem era ele.

— **Yaxley, Snape — falou uma voz aguda e clara da cabeceira da mesa —, vocês estão praticamente atrasados.**

**O dono da voz estava sentado defronte à lareira, de modo que, a princípio, os recém-chegados tiveram dificuldade em distinguir mais que a sua silhueta. À medida que se aproximaram, porém, seu rosto se destacou na obscuridade, imberbe, ofídico, com fendas estreitas no lugar das narinas e olhos vermelhos e brilhantes de pupilas verticais. Era tão pálido que parecia emitir uma aura perolada.**

— Voldemort. — Harry murmurou para si próprio. Viu Gina que estava sentado a sua frente tremer ao ouvir ele pronunciando o nome.

— **Severo, aqui — disse Voldemort, indicando a cadeira imediatamente à sua direita. — Yaxley, ao lado de Dolohov.**

— Agora sabemos quem é o braço direito de Voldemort. — Falou Hermione para todo mundo ouvir.

O cão que estava ali presente latiu como se quisesse concordar com Hermione. Harry o olhou e deu risada.

**Os dois homens ocuparam os lugares designados. Os olhares da maioria dos que estavam à mesa seguiram Snape, e foi a ele que Voldemort se dirigiu primeiro.**

— **E então?**

— Então o que? — Perguntou Remo.

Ninguém sabia responder.

— **Milorde, a Ordem da Fênix pretende transferir Harry Potter do lugar seguro em que está, no sábado, ao anoitecer.**

— Que novidade! Eles estão planejando me matar. — Falou Harry.

— Quem é essa tal Ordem da Fênix? — Perguntou Fudge.

Todos que conheciam a Ordem se entreolharam, mas não disseram nada.

— É um grupo de pessoas que eu fundei, na tentativa de destruir Voldemort. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

**O interesse ao redor da mesa se intensificou perceptivelmente. Alguns enrijeceram, outros se mexeram, todos atentos a Snape e Voldemort.**

— **Sábado... Ao anoitecer — repetiu Voldemort. Seus olhos vermelhos se fixaram nos olhos pretos de Snape com tanta intensidade que alguns dos observadores desviaram o olhar, aparentemente receosos de serem atingidos pela ferocidade daquela fixidez. Snape, no entanto, sustentou esse olhar calmamente, e, após um momento, os lábios descarnados de Voldemort se curvaram num aparente sorriso.**

— Desde quando Você-Sabe-Quem ri? — Perguntou Fred para Jorge que apenas assentiu.

— **Bom. Muito bom. E essa informação veio de...?**

— **Da fonte sobre a qual conversamos — disse Snape.**

— Que fonte? — Perguntou Remo e Tonks que se entreolharam e coraram. O cão latiu como se estivesse se divertindo com a situação.

— **Milorde.**

**Yaxley tinha se inclinado para a frente procurando ver Voldemort e Snape. Todos os rostos se voltaram para ele.**

— **Milorde, eu ouvi coisa diferente.**

**Yaxley aguardou, mas Voldemort não objetou, então ele prosseguiu.**

— **Dawlish, o auror, deixou escapar que Potter não será transferido até o dia trinta à noite, na véspera do seu aniversário de dezessete anos.**

**Snape sorriu.**

— Vai chover maldições. O Snape não ri nem se a piada dançar na frente dele. — Falou Jorge fazendo todo rir, e recebendo um olhar feio de sua mãe.

— **Minha fonte informou que planejam divulgar uma pista falsa; deve ser essa. Sem dúvida, lançaram em Dawlish um Feitiço para Confundir. Não seria a primeira vez, todos conhecem a sua suscetibilidade a feitiços.**

— **Posso lhe assegurar, Milorde, que Dawlish me pareceu muito seguro do que dizia — contrapôs Yaxley.**

— Se foi confundido, é óbvio que parecerá seguro. — Falou Snape recebendo o olhar de todos.

Harry leu a próxima linha com os olhos e riu, em seguida leu em voz alta.

— **Se foi confundido, é óbvio que parecerá seguro — disse Snape. — Garanto a você, Yaxley, que a Seção de Aurores não irá participar da proteção de Harry Potter. A Ordem acredita que estamos infiltrados no Ministério.**

— Vemos que Snape não mudou muito. — Falou Harry.

— _Professor _Snape, Harry. — Falou Dumbledore.

Harry apenas rolou os olhos.

— **Então, pelo menos nisso a Ordem acertou, hein? — comentou um homem atarracado, a pouca distância de Yaxley, dando uma risadinha sibilada que ecoou pela mesa.**

— A imagem dessas pessoas rindo me dá nojo. A ordem tem mais competência do que muitas pessoas que estão acompanhando essa reunião. — Falou Hermione.

O pessoal da Ordem apenas agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso.

**Voldemort não riu. Seu olhar se desviou para o alto, para o corpo que girava vagarosamente, e ele pareceu se alhear.**

— **Milorde — continuou Yaxley —, Dawlish acredita que vão usar um destacamento inteiro de aurores na transferência do garoto...**

— Porque o Potter precisa de proteção? — Perguntou Fudge.

**Voldemort ergueu a mão grande e branca, e Yaxley calou-se imediatamente, observando, rancoroso, o Lorde se dirigir outra vez a Snape.**

— **E em seguida, onde irão esconder o garoto?**

— **Na casa de um dos membros da Ordem — respondeu Snape. — O lugar, segundo a minha fonte, recebeu toda a proteção que a Ordem e o Ministério juntos puderam lhe dar. Acredito que seja mínima a chance de pormos as mãos nele uma vez que chegue ao destino, Milorde, a não ser, é claro, que o Ministério tenha caído antes de sábado, o que, talvez, nos desse a oportunidade de descobrir e desfazer um número suficiente de feitiços, e passar pelos demais.**

— **E então, Yaxley? — interpelou-o Voldemort, a luz das chamas se refletindo estranhamente em seus olhos vermelhos. — O Ministério terá caído até sábado?**

Harry olhou para Fudge que ficou pálido.

**Mais uma vez, todas as cabeças se viraram. Yaxley empertigou-se.**

— **Milorde, a esse respeito tenho boas notícias. Consegui, com dificuldade e após muito esforço, lançar uma Maldição Imperius em Pio Thicknesse.**

— Pio Thicknesse. — Murmurou Fudge pra si próprio.

**Muitos dos que estavam próximos de Yaxley pareceram impressionados; seu vizinho, Dolohov, um homem de cara triste e torta, deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas.**

— **É um começo — disse Voldemort —, mas Thicknesse é apenas um homem, Scrimgeour precisa estar cercado por gente nossa para eu agir. Um atentado mal sucedido à vida do ministro me causará um enorme atraso.**

— Vemos que Fudge já não é mais ministro nessa época. — Falou Arthur

— **É verdade, Milorde, mas o senhor sabe que, na função de chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Thicknesse tem contato freqüente não só com o próprio ministro como também com os chefes dos outros departamentos do Ministério. Acho que será fácil dominar os demais, agora que temos um funcionário graduado sob controle, e então todos podem trabalhar juntos para derrubar Scrimgeour.**

— **Isso se o nosso amigo Thicknesse não for descoberto antes de ter convertido o resto — afirmou Voldemort. — De qualquer forma, é pouco provável que o Ministério seja meu antes de sábado. Se não pudermos pôr a mão no garoto no lugar de destino, então teremos que fazer isso durante a transferência.**

— **Nesse particular, estamos em posição vantajosa, Milorde — Disse Yaxley, que parecia decidido a receber alguma aprovação. — Já plantamos várias pessoas no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Se Potter aparatar ou usar a Rede de Flu, saberemos imediatamente.**

— Espere um minuto... Você só pode aparatar quando fazer 17 anos. — Falou Hermione.

— Isso quer dizer que o Harry já vai fazer 17 anos. Então nessa época o Rony e Hermione já eram maiores de idade. — Falou Gina.

— Porque vocês tem que ser mais velhos do que eu? — Falou Harry fazendo bico, fazendo muitos ali rir.

— **Ele não fará nenhum dos dois — disse Snape. — A Ordem está evitando qualquer forma de transporte controlada ou regulada pelo Ministério, desconfiam de tudo que esteja ligado àquele lugar.**

— **Tanto melhor — disse Voldemort. — Ele terá que se deslocar em campo aberto. Será muitíssimo mais fácil apanhá-lo.**

— Não se o Harry estiver em uma vassoura. — Falou Gina, fazendo Harry corar e Rony e Hermione rir.

**Mais uma vez Voldemort ergueu o olhar para o corpo que girava vagarosamente, então prosseguiu:**

— **Cuidarei do garoto pessoalmente. Cometeram-se erros demais com relação a Harry Potter. Alguns foram meus. Que Potter ainda viva deve-se mais aos meus erros do que aos seus êxitos.**

— Já ouviu falar que vaso ruim... — Falou Jorge.

— Não quebra? — Completou Fred.

Todos no salão riu, menos Snape.

**As pessoas em volta da mesa fitaram Voldemort apreensivas, cada qual deixando transparecer o medo de ser responsabilizada por Harry Potter ainda estar vivo. Voldemort, no entanto, parecia estar falando mais consigo mesmo do que com os demais, ainda atento ao corpo inconsciente no alto.**

— De quem é esse corpo? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

Ninguém respondeu.

— **Por ter sido descuidado, fui frustrado pela sorte e a ocasião, essas destruidoras dos planos, a não ser os mais bem traçados. Mas aprendi. Agora compreendo coisas que antes não compreendia. Eu é que devo matar Harry Potter, e assim farei.**

— Nenhum dos planos de me matar deu certo, ainda estou vivinho. — Falou Harry.

**Nisso, e em aparente resposta às suas palavras, ouviu-se um lamento repentino, um grito terrível e prolongado de infelicidade e dor. Muitos ao redor da mesa olharam para baixo, assustados, pois o som parecia vir do chão.**

— **Rabicho? — chamou Voldemort, sem alterar o seu tom de voz, baixo e reflexivo, e sem tirar os olhos do corpo que girava no alto. — Já não lhe disse para manter essa escória calada?**

— Quem é Rabicho? — Perguntou Fudge.

— Rabicho é Pedro Pettigrew. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Pettigrew morreu, Black o matou há 14 anos atrás. — Falou Fudge.

O cão ali presente rosnou e latiu, parecia estar com raiva.

— Sirius volte ao normal. — Falou Dumbledore olhando para o cão.

Como em um piscar de olhos o cão ali sumiu, em seu lugar apareceu Sirius Black. Muitas pessoas ali gritaram.

— Sirius não fará mal a ninguém, eu garanto. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Como pode confiar em um assassino Dumbledore. Desde quando Black é animago? Não há nenhum registro dele no ministério. — Perguntou Fudge.

— Respondendo a sua pergunta ministro. Sou animago desde os 15 anos, e não há nenhum registro sobre mim porque eu sou um animago ilegal. E eu não sou o único que virou animago aos 15 anos. — Falou Sirius.

— Quem mais virou animago Black? — Perguntou Umbridge.

— Quem faz as perguntas sou eu Dolores. Me diz quem mais virou animago junto com você. — Falou Fudge.

Sirius olhou para Remo e falou:

— Essa doeu até em mim. E respondendo a sua pergunta de novo ministro James Potter e Pedro Pettigrew também viraram animago comigo. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Sirius tentou matar Pettigrew há 14 anos. Só não conseguiu porque Pedro explodiu a varinha matando aquelas pessoas que estavam na rua, se transformou em rato e correu para o esgoto. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Você quer dizer que mantemos um homem inocente preso em Azkaban por 12 anos? E que Pettigrew está vivo? — Perguntou Fudge.

— Exatamente. — Respondeu Harry, Rony e Hermione.

— Você também sabia disso Potter? — Perguntou Fudge para Harry.

— Desde o terceiro ano, tentei te avisar mais como o senhor não escutou, eu e Hermione e ajudamos a fugir. — Falou Harry.

Todos no salão arregalou os olhos.

— Como? — Perguntou Fudge.

— Vira-Tempo. — Respondeu Harry, Rony e Hermione de novo.

— Vamos voltar à leitura, depois esclarecemos tudo. — Falou Dumbledore.

Sirius sentou se do lado de Harry.

— **Disse, M-Milorde — falou um homenzinho sentado na segunda metade da mesa, tão encolhido que, à primeira vista, sua cadeira parecia estar desocupada. E, levantando-se de um salto, saiu correndo da sala, deixando em seu rastro apenas um estranho brilho prateado.**

Sirius e Remo se entreolharam e riram, deixando todos confuso.

— **Como eu ia dizendo — continuou Voldemort, olhando mais uma vez para os rostos tensos dos seus seguidores —, agora compreendo melhor. Precisarei, por exemplo, pedir emprestada a varinha de um de vocês antes de sair para matar Potter.**

— Porque ele precisa de uma varinha diferente? — Perguntou Neville.

Ninguém soube responder.

**Os rostos à sua volta expressaram apenas incredulidade; como se ele tivesse anunciado que queria um braço deles emprestado.**

— **Nenhum voluntário? — perguntou Voldemort. — Vejamos... Lúcio, não vejo razão para você continuar a ter uma varinha.**

**Lúcio Malfoy ergueu a cabeça. Sua pele parecia amarela e cerosa à luz das chamas, e tinha os olhos encovados e sombrios. Quando falou, sua voz saiu rouca.**

— **Milorde?**

— **Sua varinha, Lúcio. Preciso de sua varinha.**

— **Eu...**

**Malfoy olhou de esguelha para sua mulher. Narcisa tinha o olhar fixo à frente, tão pálida quanto o marido, os longos cabelos louros descendo pelas costas, mas, sob a mesa, seus dedos finos apertaram brevemente o pulso dele. Ao seu toque, Malfoy enfiou a mão nas vestes e tirou uma varinha que passou a Voldemort, que a ergueu diante dos olhos vermelhos e examinou-a detidamente.**

— Ela está dando forças a ele. — Falou Hermione. Nunca pensou que a mãe de Draco fosse assim.

— **De que é?**

— **Olmo, Milorde — sussurrou Malfoy.**

— **E o núcleo?**

— **Dragão... fibra do coração.**

— **Ótimo — aprovou Voldemort. E, sacando a própria varinha, comparou os comprimentos.**

Harry pegou a própria varinha e a examinou.

— Harry porque está examinando a sua varinha? — Perguntou Gina.

— Por nada. — Falou desviando o olhar.

"_Tem alguma coisa errada." Pensou Gina._

**Lúcio Malfoy fez um movimento involuntário; por uma fração de segundo, pareceu que esperava receber a varinha de Voldemort em troca da sua. O gesto não passou despercebido ao Lorde, cujos olhos se arregalaram maliciosamente.**

— **Dar-lhe a minha varinha, Lúcio? **_**Minha**_** varinha? **

**Alguns dos presentes riram.**

Muitos no salão riram também, menos Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, a Ordem, Fred, Jorge e Dumbledore.

— **Dei-lhe a liberdade, Lúcio, não é suficiente? Mas tenho notado que você e sua família ultimamente parecem menos felizes... alguma coisa na minha presença em sua casa os incomoda, Lúcio?**

— Incomoda e muito! — Falou Draco, deixando todos no salão surpreso.

"_Então Draco Malfoy não gosta da presença de Voldemort em sua casa." Pensou Dumbledore._

— **Nada... nada, Milorde.**

— **Quanta **_**mentira**_**, Lúcio...**

— Esse cara tem que aprender a mentir. — Falou Fred e Jorge juntos.

**A voz suave parecia silvar, mesmo quando a boca cruel parava de mexer. Um ou dois bruxos mal conseguiram refrear um tremor quando o silvo foi se intensificando; ouviu-se uma coisa pesada deslizar pelo chão embaixo da mesa.**

— A cobra. — Murmurou Harry.

**A enorme cobra apareceu e subiu vagarosamente pela cadeira de Voldemort. Foi emergindo, como se fosse interminável, e parou sobre os ombros do mestre: o pescoço do réptil tinha a grossura de uma coxa masculina; seus olhos com as pupilas verticais não piscavam. Voldemort acariciou-a, distraído, com seus dedos longos e finos, ainda encarando Lúcio Malfoy.**

— Ele trata a cobra como se fosse um animal inofensivo. — Falou Gina.

— Ninguém menos que nós dois sabe que ele gosta de cobras Gina. — Falou Harry.

Gina ficou pálida. Gina ainda se lembrava do basilisco, ou algumas vezes até chegava a sonhar com a gigante cobra.

— Desculpa. — Falou Harry olhando para Gina que apenas olhava para as próprias mãos.

Gina assentiu.

Sirius olhava aquilo muito atento, deixando um pequeno sorriso escapar nos lábios.

— Potter's e seus fracos por ruivas. — Falou Sirius.

Harry não entendeu muito, só que Gina entendeu muito bem e corou.

— O que disse Sirius? — Perguntou Harry olhando para o lado.

— Nada. — Respondeu Sirius olhando para a frente de Harry. Harry seguiu o seu olhar e ver Gina corada.

"_Porque ela está corada? Até que ela fica bonita assim." Pensou Harry ainda olhando para Gina._

— Continua lendo Harry. — Falou Hermione, tirando Harry de seus devaneios e continuando a ler.

— **Por que os Malfoy parecem tão infelizes com a própria sorte? Será que o meu retorno, minha ascensão ao poder, não é exatamente o que disseram desejar durante tantos anos?**

— **Sem dúvida, Milorde — respondeu Lúcio Malfoy. Sua mão tremeu quando secou o suor sobre o lábio superior. — É o que desejávamos... desejamos.**

— Eles _desejavam, _não desejam mais. — Falou Sirius.

**A esquerda de Malfoy, sua mulher fez um aceno rígido e estranho com a cabeça, evitando olhar para Voldemort e a cobra. À direita, seu filho Draco, que estivera mirando o corpo inerte no teto, lançou um brevíssimo olhar a Voldemort, aterrorizado de encarar o bruxo.**

— Voldemort não é uma das pessoas mais bonitas de se verem não. É um monstro em corpo de gente. — Falou Harry.

— **Milorde — disse uma mulher morena na outra metade da mesa, sua voz embargada pela emoção —, é uma honra tê-lo aqui, na casa de nossa família. Não pode haver prazer maior.**

— Belatriz? — Perguntou Sirius.

**Estava sentada ao lado da irmã, tão diferente desta na aparência, com seus cabelos negros e olhos de pálpebras pesadas, quanto o era no porte e na atitude; enquanto Narcisa sentava-se dura e impassível, Belatriz se curvava para Voldemort, porque meras palavras não podiam demonstrar o seu desejo de maior proximidade.**

— **Não pode haver prazer maior — repetiu Voldemort, a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para o lado, estudando Belatriz. — Isso significa muito, Belatriz, vindo de você.**

**O rosto da mulher enrubesceu, seus olhos lacrimejaram de prazer.**

— Não queiram ver uma imagem dessas. — Falou Sirius, fazendo Remo rir.

— **Milorde sabe que apenas digo a verdade!**

— **Não pode haver prazer maior... mesmo comparado ao feliz evento que, segundo soube, houve em sua família esta semana?**

**Belatriz fitou-o, os lábios entreabertos, nitidamente confusa.**

— **Eu não sei a que está se referindo, Milorde.**

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Sirius.

Harry leu as próximas linhas apenas com os olhos, de repente abriu um largo sorriso. Como ninguém estava entendendo nada leu em voz alta.

— **Estou falando de sua sobrinha. E de vocês também, Lúcio e Narcisa. Ela acabou de casar com o lobisomem Remo Lupin. A família deve estar muito orgulhosa.**

Sirius olhou para o lado a procura de Remo, que estava paralisado. Levantou-se e foi até o amigo.

— Remo, finalmente somos parentes. — Gritou puxando o amigo para um abraço.

O cabelo de Tonks ficou um rosa brilhante, significando felicidade.

Muitas meninas estavam com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Depois de muito tempo Sirius soltou Remo e gritou para todo mundo ouvir.

— PALMA PARA OS NOIVOS. .

Todos no salão bateram palmas. Remos ficou corado, o cabelo de Tonks mudou para um vermelho.

Por alguns minutos Remo e Tonks apenas ouviam parabéns.

— Vamos se sentar e voltar com a leitura. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo todos se sentar.

**Gargalhadas debochadas explodiram à mesa. Muitos se curvaram para trocar olhares divertidos; alguns socaram a mesa com os punhos. A cobra, incomodada com o barulho, escancarou a boca e silvou irritada, mas os Comensais da Morte nem a ouviram, tão exultantes estavam com a humilhação de Belatriz e dos Malfoy. O rosto da mulher, há pouco rosado de felicidade, tingiu-se de feias manchas vermelhas.**

Sirius fechou o punho e bateu na mesa, causando um susto em todos.

— **Ela não é nossa sobrinha, Milorde — disse em meio às gargalhadas. — Nós, Narcisa e eu, nunca mais pusemos os olhos em nossa irmã depois que ela casou com aquele sangue-ruim. A fedelha não tem a menor ligação conosco, nem qualquer fera com quem se case.**

— Ele não é fera, só tem um pequeno problema peludo só isso. — Falou Harry.

Sirius e Remo quase morreram de tanto rir. Ninguém entendeu nada, nem mesmo Harry. Quando as risadas pararam Harry voltou a ler.

— **E você, Draco, que diz? — perguntou Voldemort, e, embora falasse baixo, sua voz ressoou claramente em meio aos assobios e caçoadas. — Vai bancar a babá dos filhotes?**

— Então depois de muito tempo, vai haver outro marotinho. — Falou Sirius, fazendo Tonks e Remo corar.

**A hilaridade aumentou; Draco Malfoy olhou aterrorizado para o pai, que contemplava o próprio colo, e seu olhar cruzou com o de sua mãe. Ela balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente, depois retomou seu olhar fixo na parede oposta.**

— **Já chega — disse Voldemort, acariciando a cobra raivosa. — Basta. **

**E as risadas pararam imediatamente.**

— **Muitas das nossas árvores genealógicas mais tradicionais, com o tempo, se tornaram bichadas — disse, enquanto Belatriz o mirava, ofegante e súplice. — Vocês precisam podar as suas, para mantê-las saudáveis, não? Cortem fora as partes que ameaçam a saúde do resto.**

— O que ele quis dizer com isso? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Ele quis dizer matar aqueles que não seguiram as tradições. — Falou Rony olhando para Hermione.

— Que tradições? — Perguntou Hermione de novo.

— A tradição é: que todos aqueles que são sangue-puro tem que se casar com sangue-puro. — Respondeu Rony.

— Então você quis dizer que eles vão querer matar as pessoas só porque não seguiram as tradições? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Sim. — Respondeu Rony.

— **Com certeza, Milorde — sussurrou Belatriz, mais uma vez com os olhos marejados de gratidão. — Na primeira oportunidade!**

— Não se eu não deixar. — Murmurou Remo para si próprio, apenas Tonks escutou o que ele ouviu e ficou feliz.

— **Você a terá — respondeu Voldemort. — E, tal como fazem na família, façam no mundo também... vamos extirpar o câncer que nos infecta até restarem apenas os que têm o sangue verdadeiramente puro.**

— Voldemort também vai ter que morrer, se quiser que só existam sangues puros. — Falou Harry.

— Tom não é sangue-puro? — Perguntou Gina.

— Não, ele é mestiço, como eu. — Falou Harry.

Gina arregalou os olhos nunca pensou que Tom era mestiço.

**Voldemort ergueu a varinha de Lúcio Malfoy, apontou-a diretamente para a figura que girava lentamente, suspensa sobre a mesa, e fez um gesto quase imperceptível. O vulto recuperou os movimentos com um gemido e começou a lutar contra invisíveis grilhões.**

— **Você está reconhecendo a nossa convidada, Severo? — indagou Voldemort.**

Todos olharam para Snape.

**De baixo para cima, Snape ergueu os olhos para o rosto pendurado. Todos os Comensais agora olhavam para a prisioneira, como se tivessem recebido permissão para manifestar sua curiosidade. Quando girou para o lado da lareira, a mulher disse, com a voz entrecortada de terror:**

— **Severo, me ajude!**

— A pessoa conhece Snape. — Falou Neville.

— **Ah, sim — respondeu Snape enquanto o rosto da prisioneira continuava a virar para o outro lado.**

— E Snape conhece a pessoa. — Falou Ana Abott.

— **E você, Draco? — perguntou Voldemort, acariciando o focinho da cobra com a mão livre. Draco sacudiu a cabeça com um movimento brusco. Agora que a mulher acordara, ele parecia incapaz de continuar encarando-a.**

— **Mas você não teria se matriculado no curso dela — disse Voldemort. — Para os que não sabem, estamos reunidos aqui esta noite para nos despedir de Caridade Burbage que, até recentemente, lecionava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts!**

A professora Burbage empalideceu.

**Ouviram-se breves sons de assentimento ao redor da mesa. Uma mulher corpulenta e curvada, de dentes pontiagudos, soltou uma gargalhada.**

— **Sim... a Profª Burbage ensinava às crianças bruxas tudo a respeito dos trouxas... e como se assemelham a nós...**

**Um dos Comensais da Morte cuspiu no chão. Em seu giro, Caridade Burbage tornou a encarar Snape.**

— Sem educação. — Falou Hermione.

— **Severo... por favor... por favor...**

— **Silêncio — ordenou Voldemort, com outro breve movimento da varinha de Lúcio, e Caridade silenciou como se tivesse sido amordaçada. — Não contente em corromper e poluir as mentes das crianças bruxas, na semana passada, a Prof****.ª**** Burbage escreveu uma apaixonada defesa dos sangues-ruins no Profeta Diário. Os bruxos, disse ela, devem aceitar esses ladrões do seu saber e magia. A diluição dos puros-sangues é, segundo Burbage, uma circunstância extremamente desejável... Ela defende que todos casemos com trouxas... ou, sem dúvida, com lobisomens...**

— Não tem nenhum problema em se casar com um lobisomem, a única diferença de um cara normal é que ele não irá dormi todas as noites do mês com sua esposa. — Falou Tonks.

— PALMAS PARA A TONKS. — Gritou Sirius de novo.

E Todos no salão bateram palmas para Tonks. Após as palmas cessaram Harry continuou a ler.

**Desta vez ninguém riu: não havia como deixar de perceber a raiva e o desprezo na voz de Voldemort. Pela terceira vez, Caridade Burbage encarou Snape. Lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos para os cabelos. Snape retribuiu seu olhar, totalmente impassível, enquanto ela ia girando o rosto para longe dele.**

Hermione que teve aula com a professora começou a chorar, Rony passou um braço em volta de Hermione.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e deram risadas baixas.

—_**Avada Kedavra**_**.**

**O lampejo de luz verde iluminou todos os cantos da sala. Caridade caiu estrondosamente sobre a mesa, que tremeu e estalou. Vários Comensais pularam para trás ainda sentados. Draco caiu da cadeira para o chão.**

Ninguém riu, mesmo que seja engraçado Draco cair da cadeira, não tinha nada engraçado naquele momento.

— **Jantar, Nagini — disse Voldemort com suavidade, e a grande cobra deslizou sinuosamente dos ombros dele para a lustrosa mesa de madeira.**

— Não. — Gritou todas as Meninas.

— Acabou o capitulo. Quem quer ler?

— Eu. — Respondeu Tonks.

Quando Tonks ia ler o titulo do capitulo um clarão segou a todos.


	3. NOVOS CONVIDADOS

Novos convidados

Depois de alguns segundos, o clarão diminuiu, e no seu lugar apareceram 11 pessoas, um tigre negro com manchas brancas e olhos verdes, um leão de olhos azuis e um lobo de olhos negros. Os animais eram maiores do que o normal.

As pessoas carregavam malas e bolsas.

Molly olhava muito atenta para uma moça ruiva de olhos castanhos, se levantou e foi até a moça, que estava ao lado do tigre.

— Gina? — Perguntou para a ruiva.

Harry olhou para Gina, que estava sentada a sua frente, atenta. Ele percebeu que a Gina que estava em sua frente parecia com a moça que acabara de aparecer no salão, a única diferença é que a moça parecia ser mais velha.

A moça ruiva olhou para o tigre ao seu lado e em seguida desviou o olhar para Molly que estava em sua frente.

— Olá mãe. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

Molly assim que ouviu a moça a chamar de mãe abriu um largo sorriso e a abraçou sem dizer nada. Um abraço digno de Molly Weasley. Se separou da filha que já não era mais uma menininha e falou:

— Olha como você está linda, já não é mais uma menininha, é uma mulher. — Falou Molly fazendo Gina dar uma volta.

— Já não sou uma menininha há muito tempo mamãe. — Falou Gina com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— O que você faz aqui, pelo que eu vejo essa não é a sua época. — Falou Molly olhando para os outros convidados.

— Vim trazer as crianças para ler com vocês. É claro se vocês quiserem deixar eles passarem um tempo aqui. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— Mamãe, não somos mais crianças. — Falou Alvo que estava do outro lado do tigre.

Todos no salão olharam para Alvo, que não gostou muito de ficar chamando atenção.

— Seu filho? — Perguntou Molly.

— Meu filho do meio. — Respondeu Gina (mais velha).

Harry analisou muito bem Al.

— Sabe, você me lembra alguém, só não me lembro quem. — Falou Harry.

Hermione (adolescente) revirou os olhos.

— Harry, você é um lerdo mesmo, ele é a sua cara. — Falou Hermione (adolescente).

Harry arregalou os olhos.

— O que está tentando dizer Hermione? — Perguntou Harry.

— Que você é o pai dele né. — Falou Hermione (adolescente).

O tigre andou e ficou atrás de Molly.

— Isso é verdade? O Harry é o pai de seus filhos? — Perguntou Molly a Gina (mais velha).

Em um piscar de olhos o tigre sumiu e em seu lugar aparecer um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes.

— Sou sim Molly. — Falou Harry (mais velho) dando um susto em Molly.

— Meu Merlin... Que susto. — Falou Molly.

— Há quanto tempo que não nos vemos? — Falou Harry (mais velho) procurando alguma coisa na bolsa que Gina carregava nas costas.

O leão que estava ali sumiu e em seu lugar apareceu um ruivo de olhos azuis, indo em direção à esposa e também procurando alguma coisa na bolsa.

— Faz cerca de algumas horas que você não vê a mamãe Harry. — Falou Rony (mais velhos) tirando uma camisa azul da bolsa (Rony estava sem camisa) e vestindo-a.

— Rony? — Perguntou Molly.

— Olá mamãe. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

Hermione (adolescente) estava vendo Harry (mais velho) colocar uma camisa verde, reparou que nas suas costas um pouco abaixo da nuca tinha uma frase, não conseguiu ler.

— Harry. — Chamou Hermione (adolescente).

— Sim. — Responderam os dois Harry que ali estavam.

— Aquele Harry. — Falou Hermione (adolescente) apontando para a versão mais velha de seu amigo.

— Pode falar Hermione. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— O que era aquilo nas suas costas? — Perguntou Hermione (adolescente).

Harry olhou para a esposa.

— Se eu te contasse que é uma tatuagem, você acreditaria Mione? — Perguntou Gina (mais velha).

— Não, não acreditaria. — Respondeu Hermione (adolescente).

— Pois pode acreditar Mione, Harry fez quando tinha 18. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— Posso ver? — Perguntou Hermione (adolescente).

— Claro. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

Harry tirou a camiseta e Hermione se levantou para ler o que estava escrito, quando terminou de ler riu.

— O que tá escrito Hermione? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Está escrito, "_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom_". — Respondeu Hermione (adolescente).

Fred, Jorge e Sirius aplaudiram.

— Então vocês irão apresentar os seus filhos? Eu quero conhecê-los. — Falou Molly.

— Esses são James, Alvo mais pode chamar de Al e Lily, meus filhos, o James tem 16 anos, o Al tem 15 e a Lily tem 13. — Falou Gina (mais velho) apontando para cada um de seus filhos.

— Próximo. — Falou Molly.

Rony e Hermione (mais velhos) se entreolharam.

— Esses são meus filhos, Rose e Hugo, a Rose tem 15 anos e o Hugo tem 13. — Falou Hermione (mais velha) apontando para cada um de seus filhos.

Os olhos de Molly brilharam.

— Hermione, seus filhos são ruivos de olhos azuis. — Falou Molly.

— Ér... Não têm como não notar isso não é Molly, afinal eles são Weasley. — Falou Hermione (mais velha).

— Finalmente! — Falou Harry (adolescente) levantando os braços para cima.

Os Weasley riram.

— Quem mais irá se apresentar? — Perguntou Molly.

— Eu sou Scorpius Malfoy, tenho 15 anos. — Falou Scorp.

Todos no salão arregalaram os olhos.

— E o que um Malfoy faz aqui? — Perguntou Simas.

— Scorpius é um Malfoy diferente, ele é amigo do Al e da Rose desde o primeiro ano, pedi autorização ao pai dele para poder trazê-lo e ele autorizou e claro, deixou algumas regras. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— Tudo bem, mais alguém? — Perguntou Molly.

— Eu sou Fred II, tenho 16 anos. — Falou Fred II.

— De quem você é filho? — Perguntou Molly.

— Jorge Weasley. — Respondeu Fred II.

Molly olhou para uma menina loira.

— E você minha querida, quem é? — Perguntou Molly.

— Eu sou Victoire Weasley, mais pode me chamar de Vic. — Falou Vic.

Molly estranhou ter um lobo ao seu lado, em um piscar de olhos o lobo desapareceu e em seu lugar apareceu um homem de cabelo azul turquesa.

— Prazer, sou Teddy Lupin, tenho 23 anos. — Falou Teddy pegando na mão de Vic.

— Meu Merlin... — Começou Molly olhando para a mão de Teddy — Você é casado.

— Casei faz alguns meses. — Falou Teddy.

— Poderia me dizer quem é seu pai minha querida. — Falou Molly para Vic.

— Gui Weasley. — Respondeu Vic.

Molly olhou para o filho mais velho que estava pálido.

— Victoire me parece um nome francês. — Falou Hermione (adolescente).

— Minha mãe é francesa. — Falou Vic.

— Sua mãe por acaso seria Fleur Delacour? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) para Vic.

— Sim, é ela, como sabe? — Perguntou Vic.

— É só juntar os pontos, o jeito que a Fleur olhava para o Gui antes da ultima tarefa do torneio e o fato de sua mãe ser francesa. — Respondeu Harry (adolescente).

— Vejo que as aulas para melhorar o inglês... — Começou Fred.

— Está indo bem. — Terminou Jorge.

Fred II analisou bem o seu pai e tio, não tinha como não sentir saudades do primeiro Fred, mesmo nunca tendo o conhecido.

— Cala a boca. — Falou Gui.

Todos começaram a rir, demorou alguns minutos para conseguir parar de rir.

— Eu queria fazer uma pergunta, que nunca tive a chance de ter a resposta. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

Todos se calaram e olharam para Harry atentamente.

— E o que deseja perguntar Harry? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Quero saber por que ninguém me contou que Marlene Mckinnon foi a minha madrinha. — Perguntou Harry (mais velho) olhando diretamente para Sirius que assim que ouviu o nome Mckinnon ficou pálido.

Remo e Sirius se olharam.

— Como sabe sobre a Lene? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Quem é essa tal de Marlene Mckinnon? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Você já ouviu falar sobre a família Mckinnon, só restou um herdeiro dos Mckinnon. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

Todos que participaram da antiga ordem arregalaram os olhos.

— Não, você só pode estar enganado, não existe herdeiro dos Mckinnon, Voldemort matou todos eles. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu sei que, quando eu fiz a minha primeira visita ao Gringotes depois que me tornei maior de idade recebi o resto da herança dos Potter's, junto com a herança havia diversas coisas, entre elas uma carta endereçada a mim, a carta era da própria Marlene, ela dizia que tinha deixado uma filha, com uma amiga trouxa do Brasil, falou que não contou a ninguém sobre essa tal filha, apenas a minha mãe, na carta ela me fez um pedido, para que eu fosse ao endereço onde a garota morava e explicasse tudo a ela, a garota é apenas um mês mais velha do que eu. — Explicou Harry (mais velho).

— Eu nem sabia que ela havia casado, imagina que ela tivesse uma filha. — Falou Sirius.

— Quantos meses você ficou sem ver ela antes dela morrer? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Mais ou menos 10 meses. — Respondeu Sirius.

— E antes desses 10 meses, qual era a sua relação com ela? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

Sirius ficou em silencio, olhando para o nada.

— Vai ter que contar para ele. — Falou Remo incentivando o amigo.

Sirius respirou fundo.

— A Lene foi a única mulher que eu cheguei a gostar, mas ela nunca me deu uma chance, quando eu finalmente tive um encontro com ela, aconteceu, depois disso ela começou a me evitar, disse que foi um erro nós termos saído. Depois disso não a vi mais, ela não ia às reuniões da Ordem, os meus amigos não tinham noticia dela, eu sabia que a Lilian ainda falava com ela, mas a Lilian nunca quis me contar o porquê dela começar a me evitar, depois disso só soube dela quando ela morreu. — Falou Sirius.

— De uma coisa eu sei, ela não se casou. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— Se ela não se casou, como ela pode ter uma filha. — Perguntou Remo.

Harry deixou uma risada escapar.

— As pessoas não precisam se casar para ter filhos Remo, foi como o Sirius disse, pode acontecer. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

Remo arregalou os olhos, tudo se encaixava.

— Você está querendo dizer, que a filha é minha? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Almofadinhas, tudo se encaixa, você disse 10 meses, isso dá tempo suficiente para uma mulher ter filhos. — Falou Remo.

— Mais porque ela esconderia isso de mim Aluado? — Perguntou a Remo.

Remo olhou para Harry, esperando a resposta.

— Pense bem Sirius, vocês estavam no meio de uma guerra, um não confiava no outro, ela sabia que tinha alguém infiltrado na Ordem do mesmo jeito que tinha alguém infiltrado nas reuniões de Voldemort, ela não poderia confiar em ninguém, tentou deixar a filha o mais longe dessa guerra possível. Eu tenho certeza de que você é o pai da menina. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— E como pode ter tanta certeza assim? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Porque eu vi a menina, ela tem a aparência da mãe, o sorriso maroto que você tinha quando era adolescente e os seus olhos. — Falou Harry (mais velho) entregando a Sirius uma foto da menina.

Sirius analisou muito bem a foto, não tinha duvidas de que aquela era sua filha.

— Qual é o nome dela? — Perguntou Sirius a Harry.

— Helena M. Black, eu não sei quando, mais sei que ela vai vir para cá, ela e os filhos dela. — Falou Harry (mais velha).

Al arregalou os olhos.

— A Elliz vai vir para cá? — Perguntou Al.

— Sim, porque? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Por nada. — Respondeu Al desviando o olhar.

Harry (mais velho) estranhou a pergunta de Al, mas decidiu deixar pra lá.

— Harry, tem que conversa com o Remo e a Tonks. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

Harry (mais velho) olhou na direção de Remo e Tonks, fazendo sinal para que eles o seguissem, foram para um lugar mais afastado do salão e Harry lançou o feitiço Abaffiato, para que ninguém ouvisse.

— Então Harry, o que quer falar com nós? — Perguntou Remo direto.

— Bom, eu só queria que vocês aproveitassem a estadia do Teddy aqui. — Falou Harry.

— Por quê? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Porque o Teddy não vê vocês desde que tinha alguns meses de vida, vocês morreram na guerra, que foi um pouco depois do nascimento do Teddy. — Falou Harry sem fazer rodeios.

— E quem o criou? — Perguntou Remo.

— Eu, a Andrômeda, e os Weasley. — Respondeu Harry.

Remo abraçou Tonks, que estava com os olhos cheios D'agua.

— Harry, ele herdou a minha licantropia? — Perguntou Remo.

— Não, ele não vira um lobisomem, só lobo mesmo, só pra avisar, ele às vezes fica meio mal-humorado na lua cheia. — Falou Harry rindo.

— E ele sabe sobre mim? — Perguntou Remo.

— Sabe, desde os sete, eu lembro que quando ele era pequeno eu dei a ele um lobo de pelúcia, ele nomeou o lobo de Aluado. — Falou Harry rindo.

Ouvindo isso Tonks parou de chorar e começou a rir.

— Vamos voltar. — Falou Harry voltando para onde estava.

— Então Harry, do que se trata esse livro? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Conta o fato da "aventura" que tive quando tinha 17 anos. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— Então vamos ler sobre uma aventura que você teve em Hogwarts? — Perguntou Dino.

Harry, Rony e Hermione (mais velho) se olharam.

— Ér bom... Dessa vez a aventura não foi em Hogwarts. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

Todos estranharam.

— Não? E onde foi? — Perguntou Lino.

— É melhor vocês ler. — Falou Hermione (mais velha).

Ficaram em um completo silencio.

— Vamos? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

Lily olhou para o pai.

— Pra onde? — Perguntou Lily.

— Pra casa, vocês vão ficar. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— Eles vão ficar como convidados ou eles vão estudar aqui? — Perguntou Minerva.

Harry olhou para os filhos.

— Pai, por favor, fala que nós vamos ficar como convidados. — Falou James.

— Eles vão estudar. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— Estraga prazeres. — Falou James emburrado.

— Eles podem ter qualquer aula com qualquer professor, menos Defesa Contra as Artes Das Trevas. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

Umbridge fechou a cara.

— E porque eles não podem ter aula comigo, você acha que existe gente mais competente do que eu para dar aula aos seus filhinhos? — Perguntou Umbridge.

— Eu sei como são as suas aulas, e tenho que dizer a verdade, suas aulas não são nada perto das aulas do Remo ou do Teddy. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— Você é professor? — Perguntou Remo.

— Não, eu só às vezes ensino alguma coisa que eles não sabem. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Se eu fosse você não atormentava o Fred II. — Falou Harry para Umbridge.

— E por quê? Acha que um menino de 16 anos teria coragem de me atacar? — Falou Umbridge em tom de desdém.

— James você trouxe o que comprou na Gemialidades? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Há droga, eu me esqueci de trazer. — Falou James.

— Ruim pra você meu caro amigo James, porque eu peguei um monte coisa no deposito do papai. — Falou Fred II rindo.

— E seu pai sabe? — Perguntou Gina (mais velha).

— Sabe. — Respondeu Fred II.

— Eu juro que não entendo o Jorge, como é que ele dá passe livre para os filhos dele gastar na loja, comprando aquilo, para usar em alguém. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— Ele não da passe livre, eles tem um limite de gasto na loja. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— Mesmo assim o Fred II vai usar em alguém. — Tenta contestar Gina (mais velha).

— Gina, você azarou um menino no expresso de Hogwarts. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— O QUE? — Gritou todos os Weasley.

— Harry, nem foi pra tanto, ele estava me enchendo de perguntas. — Falou Gina (mais velha) cruzando os braços.

— Nem foi pra tanto? Gina, o menino ficou três dias desmaiado no hospital. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— E quem foi que me ensinou a azaração? — Perguntou Gina (mais velha).

Todos olharam para Harry.

— O que você tá olhando pra mim, não foi eu. — Contestou Harry (mais velho).

— Tá bom, chega de brigas, nunca vi vocês brigando. — Falou Hermione (mais velha).

— Diferente de mim ne Hermione, via as suas brigas com o Rony de camarote e ainda tinha que escolher com quem conversar. — Falou Harry (mais velho) sem pensar.

— Harry... Se você não calar a boca eu vou jogar aqueles passarinhos em você igual eu fiz com o Rony. — Falou Hermione (mais velha) brincando com a varinha na mão.

Harry olhou da varinha para Hermione, da Hermione para a varinha.

— Você não vai fazer nada? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho) para Rony.

— Não me mete nessa história, quando ela jogou esses maldito passarinho em mim você não fez nada, meu caro amigo. — Falou Rony (mais velho) balançando os ombros.

— Então, vamos embora, antes que vocês contem tudo que aconteceu no sexto ano de vocês. — Falou Gina (mais velha) empurrando Harry.

Hermione começou a tirar um cordão de dentro da blusa, passou em volta dos quatro e deu um toque com a varinha, uma luz branca preencheu o salão, e quando sumiu os quatro já não estava mais ali.

— A família de vocês é mó figura, é sempre assim? — Perguntou Lino.

— Sim. — Responderam todos do futuro.

Com mais um clarão apareceram dois livros e uma caixinha preta, Dumbledore a pegou e leu.

— Bom, os livros são para Rose Weasley e Hermione Granger e a caixinha é para Gina Weasley. — Falou Dumbledore entregando os presentes.

Rose rasgou o embrulho e leu o titulo, deu um grito.

— Papai comprou o que eu queria. — Falou Rose com os olhos brilhando.

— Me deixa adivinhar, é Romeu e Julieta. — Falou Hugo revirando os olhos.

— É sim, como sabe Hugo? — Perguntou Rose.

— Porque o livro da Hermione é o mesmo. — Falou Scorp.

— Você já leu? — Perguntou Hermione para Scorp.

— Não, mas eu sei que é um livro de romance clássico, muito conhecido no mundo dos trouxas, eu só queria saber como o Sr. Weasley conseguiu duas copias de Romeu e Julieta. — Falou Scorp coçando o queixo.

— Como assim, CONSEGUIU? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Como ele disse, Romeu e Julieta é um clássico, e um livro um pouco antigo, não é fácil achar uma copia, quem dirá DUAS. — Falou Hugo.

Hermione se virou para Rony.

— Obrigada. — Disse corando.

— De nada. — Respondeu Rony.

— Eu não estou interessada no presente da Rose, e sim da Gina. — Falou Lily.

— Por quê? — Perguntou Molly.

— As ideias do papai para presente são lindos, é um presente mais bonito que o outro. — Respondeu Lily com os olhos brilhantes.

— Me de um exemplo. — Falou Molly.

Lily começou a mexer em alguma coisa na nuca, e de lá tirou um lindo colar, com um pingente na frente escrito _Potter's._

— Bonito, mais tem algum significado? — Perguntou Molly.

— Tem, quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts, eu fiquei com medo, sou a casula sabe, fiquei com medo que minha família se esquecesse de mim, principalmente papai e mamãe, então papai comprou isso pra mim, ele disse que enquanto eu usar isso a família Potter sempre irá se lembrar de mim e me proteger, e também diz que só uma verdadeira Potter poderia usar. — Falou Lily.

Molly ficou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, devolveu o colar para Lily que o colocou imediatamente.

— Então, abra o presente Gina. — Encorajou Hermione.

Gina abriu a caixinha, nele havia um pomo de ouro, Gina o pegou, deixou na palma de sua mão, olhando atentamente para o pomo.

— Um pomo de mentira? — Perguntou Jorge.

Assim que Jorge disse aquilo, o pomo começou a voar, deu a volta em todo o salão, e voltou para perto de Gina que o pegou.

— Eu não entendi do porque do pomo, o que isso significa? — Perguntou Gina.

— Não tem nenhum bilhete na caixinha? — Perguntou Rose.

Gina olhou para o fundo da caixinha, havia sim um bilhete, mas não tão grande a ponto de explicar o porque do pomo.

— Tem sim. — Falou Gina pegando o bilhete.

Gina abriu o bilhete e nele estava escrito:

_Ele sempre irá te acompanhar._

— Hermione, o que você sabe sobre pomos de ouro? — Perguntou Rose.

Hermione pensou um pouco.

—Pomos de ouro guarda o toque da primeira pessoa que o pegou com a mão nua. — Falou Hermione.

— Você quase acertou Hermione, quase. — Falou Al.

— Mas também pode guarda alguma coisa dentro, tem que ser pequeno. — Falou Rose, mas parece que apenas Harry ouviu.

— Não entendi. — Falou Hermione confuso.

— Não precisa necessariamente pegar com a mão, ela simplesmente pode... — Al foi interrompido por Gina.

— Pegar com a boca. Mas porque exatamente um pomo? — Perguntou Gina ainda confusa.

Todos olharam para Lily.

— O que? — Perguntou Lily.

— Pensei que você poderia responder essa questão, você que entende bastante papai. — Falou James.

— Espera um pouco ai, tô pensando. — Falou Lily.

Lily ficou com o olhar vazio, como se estivesse em outro lugar, de repente ela abriu um sorriso.

— Rose você já perguntou para os seus pais como aconteceu o primeiro beijo deles? — Perguntou Lily.

Rony e Hermione coraram.

— Já, eles me disseram que foi no meio de uma guerra. — Falou Rose.

Molly arregalou os olhos.

— Como vocês se beijaram no meio de uma guerra, com duelos por toda parte? — Perguntou Molly.

Rony e Hermione balançaram os ombros corados.

— Não foi literalmente em uma guerra, o livro vai explicar. Mais Lily o que seus pais tem a ver com os meus? — Perguntou Rose.

— O pomo tem a ver com uma partida de Quadribol, por favor tentem adivinhar. — Falou Lily.

Todos ficaram em silencio.

— O Harry ganhou a taça de Quadribol e comemorou com a Gina? — Perguntou Fred.

— Quase lá, mais não foi o meu pai que pegou o pomo, ele não foi o apanhador naquele jogo, ele nem jogou. — Falou Lily.

— Se o Harry não foi apanhador, quem foi? — Perguntou Lila.

Lily riu.

— Só uma pessoa era realmente boa para poder substituir o meu pai. — Falou Lily.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

— É claro, foi a mamãe que substituiu papai, ela era artilheira, mas quando papai não jogava ela o substituía e Dino Thomaz substituía ela como artilheiro. O pomo de ouro tem tudo a ver com a mamãe. — Falou Al.

— Como assim Quadribol tem tudo a ver com a Gina? — Perguntou Gui.

James abriu um largo sorriso.

— Porque mamãe foi artilheira profissional, ela jogou nas Harpias Holyead, só que para realizar outro sonho dela, ela teria que abandonar o time. — Falou James.

— E ela realizou esse outro sonho? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Sim. — Responderam James, Al e Lily.

— E qual era esse sonho? — Perguntou Molly.

James, Al e Lily ficaram um olhando para o outro.

— O sonho dela era construir uma família, ela já era casada com o padrinho, só que se ela continuasse artilheira ela não teria tempo para ter filhos, ela largou o time, para ter o James, Al e Lily. — Respondeu Teddy.

Molly começou a chorar, muitas meninas no salão também estavam com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, nunca pensaram que a história de Gina e Harry fosse tão romântica assim.

— Você ainda não terminou de falar sobre o primeiro beijo deles. — Falou Hermione.

— Há... Bom, papai estava em detenção com o Prof. Snape, então ele não poderia jogar, mamãe o substituiu, quando ele chegou no salão comunal da Grifinória estavam todos comemorando, mamãe foi dar um abraço nele pela vitória, então ele aproveitou e a beijou. — Terminou Lily.

O queixo de todos caiu.

— Você quer dizer, que ele a beijou, na frente da Grifinória INTEIRA. Eu não teria coragem. — Falou Lila.

Rose a olhou com raiva.

— Há tá que não teria coragem. — Murmurou Rose.

— Papai diz que tio Harry teve atitudes muito estranhas naquele ano. — Falou Hugo.

— Que tipo de atitudes? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Pela primeira vez na vida, o Sr. Potter ficou obcecado por um livro de poções, não largava mais o livro, diz o Sr. Weasley que ele dormia com o livro. — Falou Scorp.

Todos riram.

— Pensei que Harry odiasse poções. — Falou Cho.

— Ele odeia, mais esse livro o ajudava a fazer poções melhor que Hermione. — Falou Al.

— E o Snape não desconfiou? — Perguntou Harry.

— Professor Snape, Harry. — Corrigiu Dumbledore.

— E o _Professor Snape _não desconfiou? — Perguntou Harry revirando os olhos.

— O Snape não foi professor de poções no sexto ano do papai. — Respondeu James.

— Mais do que isso importa, vamos mudar de assunto, vamos ler o livro. — Falou Teddy querendo interromper o assunto definitivamente.

— Qual é o capitulo? — Perguntou Rony.

— É In memorian. Eu vou ler. — Falou Tonks.


	4. IN MEMORIAN

CAPÍTULO DOIS

IN MEMORIAM

**Harry sangrava.**

— Que novidade. — Falou Hermione.

— Porque você sempre tem que estar sangrando? — Perguntou Gina irritada.

Harry apenas balançou os ombros.

**Segurando a mão direita com a esquerda, e xingando baixinho, ele empurrou a porta do quarto com o ombro. Ouviu um barulho de porcelana quebrando, pisara em uma xícara de chá frio que alguém deixara do lado de fora, à porta do quarto. **

— **Que m...?**

— Não fale palavrões. — Falou Molly fazendo cara de brava.

**Ele olhou para os lados; o corredor da rua dos Alfeneiros n° 4 estava deserto. A xícara de chá era, possivelmente, a idéia de armadilha inteligente imaginada por Duda.**

— Claro. — Falou Harry revirando os olhos.

**Harry manteve a mão ensangüentada no alto, juntou os cacos da xícara com a outra mão e atirou-os na cesta abarrotada de lixo que entreviu pela porta de seu quarto. Depois caminhou pesadamente até o banheiro para pôr o dedo sob a água da torneira.**

**Era uma idiotice sem sentido e incrivelmente irritante que ainda lhe faltassem quatro dias para poder realizar feitiços... mas tinha de admitir que esse feio corte no dedo o derrotaria. Nunca aprendera a curar ferimentos e, agora que lhe ocorria pensar nisso — particularmente à luz dos seus planos imediatos —, parecia-lhe uma séria lacuna em sua educação bruxa. Anotando mentalmente para perguntar a Hermione como se fazia...**

— O que seria do Harry sem a Hermione? — Perguntou Jorge.

— O que seria do HARRY e do RONY sem a Hermione você quis dizer Jorge. — Falou Fred.

Harry e Rony se olharam e disseram juntos.

— Não seriamos nada.

Hermione corou.

**Ele usou um grande chumaço de papel higiênico para secar o melhor que pôde o chá derramado, antes de voltar para o quarto e bater a porta.**

— Porque bater a porta? — Perguntou Parvati.

**Harry gastara a manhã inteira esvaziando seu malão de viagem pela primeira vez desde que o arrumara havia seis anos.**

— E eu que achei que o Rony era preguiçoso. — Falou Hermione rindo.

— Ei. — Reclamou Rony.

**Nos primeiros anos de escola, ele simplesmente limpara uns três quartos do seu conteúdo e os repusera ou atualizara, deixando no fundo uma camada de lixo, penas usadas, olhos secos de besouro, meias sem par que não lhe serviam mais.**

— Como será o dormitório de vocês? — Perguntou Lila.

— Não é tão desarrumado assim. — Falou Hermione.

— E como sabe? — Perguntou Lila de novo.

— A Hermione às vezes vai nos chamar lá, já que nós não podemos ir ao dormitório dela. — Respondeu Rony.

— E vocês não se incomodam com a Hermione lá? — Perguntou Lila a Dino, Simas e Neville.

— E porque nos incomodaria? Hermione é uma menina muito simpática. — Falou Neville.

Hermione corou.

**Minutos antes, Harry metera a mão nesse entulho, sentira uma dor lancinante no quarto dedo da mão direita e, ao puxá-la, viu que estava coberta de sangue.**

— Sangue de novo. — Falou Gina.

**Continuou, então, um pouco mais cauteloso. Tornando a se ajoelhar ao lado do malão, apalpou o fundo, retirou um velho broche que piscava fracamente, ora**_** Apóie **_**CEDRICO DIGGORY ora POTTER FEDE...**

— Eu não tenho isso. — Falou Harry.

**Um bisbilhoscópio rachado e gasto e um medalhão de ouro contendo um bilhete assinado por R.A.B.**

— Onde foi que eu já ouvi falar sobre esse R.A.B? — Perguntou Sirius.

**E finalmente descobriu o gume afiado que o ferira. Reconheceu-o sem hesitação. Era um caco de uns cinco centímetros do espelho encantado que Sirius, seu falecido padrinho, tinha lhe dado.**

— O que quis dizer com seu falecido padrinho? — Perguntou Harry.

— Nós nunca conhecemos o Almofadinhas, ele morreu no final do quinto ano do papai. — Falou James.

— Você quer dizer FINAL DESSE ANO? — Perguntou Harry.

— Eu acho que esse seria um dos muitos motivos pelo qual papai mudaria o futuro. — Falou Lily.

**. Harry separou-o e apalpou o malão à procura do resto, mas nada mais restara do último presente do padrinho exceto o vidro moído, agora grudado, na última camada de destroços, como purpurina.**

— Sirius, o que eu exatamente faria com esse vidro? — Perguntou Harry.

— Se for o espelho de duas faces, você poderia se comunicar comigo pelo espelho, era só você me chamar que eu escutaria no meu espelho, James e eu usávamos nas detenções. — Explicou Sirius.

— Quando ele quis dizer NAS DETENÇÕES, ele quis dizer nas MUITAS detenções. — Falou James.

**Harry sentou e examinou o caco pontiagudo em que se cortara, mas não viu nada além do reflexo do seu brilhante olho verde.**

Gina suspirou.

— O que foi Gina? — Perguntou Harry.

Gina estava imaginando como seria esses olhos o mais perto possível de seu rosto.

— Nada, nada Harry, só estava meia distraída. — Falou Gina desviando o olhar para Hermione.

**Colocou, então, o fragmento sobre o **_**Profeta Diário**_** daquela manhã, que continuava intocado em sua cama, e tentou estancar o repentino fluxo de amargas lembranças, as pontadas de remorso e saudade que a descoberta do espelho partido tinha ocasionado, ao atacar o resto do lixo dentro do malão.**

— Harry tem pensamentos profundos. — Falou Tonks.

Harry corou.

— E pensamentos estranhos também. — Murmurou Harry.

**Levou mais uma hora para esvaziá-lo completamente, jogar fora os objetos inúteis e separar os demais em pilhas, de acordo com as suas futuras necessidades. Suas vestes de escola e de Quadribol, caldeirão, pergaminho, penas e a maior parte dos livros de estudo foram empilhados a um canto para serem deixados em casa.**

— Você não vai usar isso em Hogwarts? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— Não se ele não for para Hogwarts. — Murmurou Gina.

— O que disse mamãe? — Perguntou Lily.

Gina arregalou os olhos, tinha esquecido que os futuros filhos estavam ali.

— Por favor, me chame de Gina, é muito estranho ser chamada de mãe com apenas 14 anos. — Falou Gina.

Lily revirou os olhos.

— O que disse Gina? — Perguntou de novo Lily.

— Eu disse que ele não precisaria de material escolar se não fosse para Hogwarts. — Respondeu Gina.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

**Ficou imaginando o que os tios fariam com aquilo; provavelmente queimariam tudo na calada da noite, como se fossem provas de um crime hediondo. Suas roupas de trouxa, Capa da Invisibilidade...**

— Você tem uma capa da invisibilidade? — Perguntou Fred e Jorge juntos.

— Sim. — Respondeu Harry.

— É por isso que nunca pegam vocês três andando a noite. — Falou Lino.

**Estojo para preparo de poções, certos livros, o álbum de fotos que Hagrid um dia lhe dera, um maço de cartas e sua varinha foram rearrumados em uma velha mochila.**

— Você acertou Gina, ele não vai para Hogwarts. — Falou Gui.

Molly fechou a cara.

**No bolso frontal, guardou o mapa do maroto e o medalhão com o bilhete assinado por R.A.B. O medalhão recebera esse lugar de honra não porque fosse valioso, sob qualquer ângulo normal, era imprestável, mas pelo que lhe custara obtê-lo.**

— O que é um mapa do maroto? — Perguntou Molly.

— É um mapa que eu, James, Remo e Pettigrew inventamos. — Explicou Sirius.

Fred arregalou os olhos.

— Eu pensei que quem inventou o mapa foi Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas. — Falou Jorge.

— Prazer, sou Almofadinhas. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— E eu Aluado. — Falou Remo.

Os gêmeos olharam para Harry.

— Porque não nos disse que o Sirius e o Remo são Almofadinhas e Aluado? — Perguntou Jorge.

— Pensei que você já soubesse, já que passou um tempo no Largo Grimmauld. — Respondeu Harry.

— Quem é Pontas e Rabicho? — Perguntou Fred.

— James Potter e Pedro Pettigrew. — Respondeu Remo.

— Seu pai é Pontas, Harry, desde quando você sabe disso? — Perguntou Fred.

— Desde o terceiro ano. — Respondeu Harry dando sinal para que Tonks continuasse a leitura.

**Restou uma avantajada pilha de jornais sobre sua escrivaninha, ao lado da alvíssima coruja Edwiges: um exemplar para cada um dos dias desse verão que Harry passara na rua dos Alfeneiros.**

**Levantou-se, então, do chão, espreguiçou-se e se dirigiu à escrivaninha. Edwiges não fez o menor movimento quando ele começou a folhear os jornais e atirar um a um na montanha de lixo acumulado; a coruja cochilava, ou fingia cochilar; estava zangada com Harry por causa do pouco tempo que, no momento, ele a deixava fora da gaiola.**

— Sua coruja tem personalidade Harry. — Falou Tonks antes de voltar para a leitura.

**Quase no fim da pilha de jornais, Harry desacelerou à procura de uma certa edição que ele sabia ter chegado logo depois do seu regresso à rua dos Alfeneiros, para passar o verão; lembrava-se de que havia uma pequena nota na primeira página sobre o pedido de demissão de Caridade Burbage, a professora de Estudos dos Trouxas em Hogwarts. Finalmente encontrou-a. Abrindo-a à página dez, sentou-se à cadeira da escrivaninha e releu o artigo que estivera procurando.**

**EM MEMÓRIA DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE**

**Elifas Doge**

— OQUE? — Perguntou todos.

— Dumbledore morreu? — Perguntou Harry para Al.

— Bom, é a primeira vez que eu vejo Dumby pessoalmente. — Falou Al, desviando o olhar.

Dumbledore riu por causa do apelido.

— Que apelido é esse? Porque não fala Dumbledore? — Perguntou Molly.

— Dumbledore é um nome muito grande, dá até preguiça de pronunciar o nome inteiro, posso te chamar de Dumby? — Perguntou Al para Dumbledore.

— Claro que pode. — Respondeu Dumbledore rindo.

— Vão nos dizer quem matou Dumbledore? — Perguntou Hermione.

— O livro vai responder a sua pergunta. — Falou Rose.

Tonks voltou a ler.

**Conheci Alvo Dumbledore aos onze anos de idade, em nosso primeiro dia em Hogwarts.**

— Porque será que eu não consigo imaginar Dumbledore com 11 anos. — Falou Harry.

Todos assentiram

**Sem dúvida o nosso interesse mútuo se deveu ao fato de ambos nos sentirmos deslocados. Eu contraíra varíola de dragão pouco antes de chegar à escola, e, embora não oferecesse mais contágio, o meu rosto marcado e verdoso não animava ninguém a se aproximar de mim. Por sua vez, Alvo chegara a Hogwarts carregando o peso de uma indesejável notoriedade. Menos de um ano antes, seu pai, Percival, fora condenado por um ataque selvagem, e amplamente comentado, a três rapazes trouxas.**

Todos no salão arregalou os olhos, nunca pensaram que isso tivesse acontecido no passado de Dumbledore.

**Alvo jamais tentou negar que o pai (que morreria em Azkaban) cometera o crime; muito ao contrário, quando reuni coragem para lhe perguntar, ele me confirmou que sabia que o pai era culpado. E se recusava a acrescentar o que fosse sobre o triste caso, embora muitos tentassem fazê-lo falar. Alguns até se dispunham a elogiar a atitude do pai, presumindo que Alvo também odiasse trouxas. Não poderiam estar mais enganados: todos que conheceram Alvo atestariam que ele jamais revelou a mais remota tendência antitrouxa. Na realidade, seu decisivo apoio aos direitos dessa comunidade conquistou-lhe muitos inimigos nos anos que se seguiram.**

— Eu imagino a quantidade de inimigos. — Murmurou Draco.

**Em questão de meses, no entanto, a fama pessoal de Alvo começou a eclipsar a do pai. Ao terminar o primeiro ano de Hogwarts, deixara de ser conhecido como o filho do homem que odiava trouxas, e ganhou a reputação de ser o aluno mais brilhante que a escola já vira. Aqueles que tinham o privilégio de ser seus amigos se beneficiavam do seu exemplo, além de ajuda e estímulo, que sempre distribuía com generosidade. Mais adiante na vida, ele me confessaria que já naquela época sabia que o seu maior prazer era ensinar.**

— Não me vejo fazendo outra coisa, a não ser ensinar. — Falou Dumbledore.

Minerva assentiu em concordância.

**Alvo não só ganhou todos os prêmios importantes que a escola oferecia, bem como não tardou a se corresponder regularmente com as personalidades mais notáveis do mundo da magia contemporânea, inclusive Nicolau Flamel...**

— Nicolau Flamel... — Murmurou Harry, Rony e Hermione escutaram e riram.

**O famoso alquimista, Batilda Bagshot, a renomada historiadora, e o teórico da magia Adalberto Waffling. Vários dos seus artigos foram acolhidos por publicações cultas como a **_**Transfiguração Hoje, Desafios nos Encantamentos, O Preparador de Poções. **_**A carreira futura de Dumbledore provavelmente seria meteórica, e a única dúvida era se chegaria a ministro da Magia. Embora futuramente se previsse com freqüência que ele estava às vésperas de assumir o cargo, Dumbledore nunca teve ambições ministeriais.**

— Só um idiota acharia que Dumbledore quisesse assumir o ministério. — Falou Hermione.

— Está me chamando de idiota? — Perguntou Fudge que estava em silencio no seu lugar.

— Não só você, mais Umbridge também. — Falou Hermione cruzando os braços.

**Três anos depois de começarmos a estudar em Hogwarts, seu irmão chegou à escola. Não se pareciam; Aberforth nunca foi dado a leituras e, ao contrário de Alvo, preferia resolver suas diferenças com duelos em vez de discuti-las racionalmente. É, porém, um engano insinuar, como alguns têm feito, que os irmãos não fossem amigos. Davam-se tão bem quanto dois garotos, assim diferentes, poderiam se dar. E, para fazer justiça a Aberforth, deve-se admitir que viver à sombra de Alvo não pode ter sido uma experiência muito confortável. Ser continuamente ofuscado era um risco ocupacional que acompanhava seus amigos, e não pode ter sido muito mais prazeroso para um irmão.**

**Quando Alvo e eu concluímos os estudos em Hogwarts, pretendíamos fazer juntos a viagem pelo mundo, então tradicional, para visitar e observar os bruxos estrangeiros, antes de seguir cada qual a sua carreira. Interveio, porém, a tragédia. Na véspera de nossa viagem, a mãe de Alvo, Kendra, faleceu, legando ao filho mais velho a tarefa de chefiar e sustentar sozinho a família.**

— Uma tarefa muito difícil. — Admitiu Hermione.

**Adiei a minha partida tempo suficiente para prestar as últimas homenagens a Kendra, então iniciei a viagem, solitário. Com um irmão e uma irmã mais jovens para cuidar, e o pouco dinheiro herdado, já não havia possibilidade de Alvo me acompanhar.**

**Aquele foi o período de nossas vidas em que mantivemos menos contato. Escrevi a Alvo, narrando, talvez insensivelmente, as maravilhas da minha viagem, desde o episódio em que escapei por um triz de quimeras na Grécia até as minhas experiências com alquimistas egípcios.**

— E eu que achava que já escapei de varias criaturas estranhas. — Falou Harry.

— Tipo o que? — Perguntou Dino.

— Trasgos, Aranhas gigantes, Dementadores, Dragões, Explosivim e sereianos. — Falou Harry.

— Esqueceu de lobisomem. — Falou Remo.

— Lobisomem nem tanto. — Falou Harry.

**As cartas dele me contavam alguma coisa de sua vida diária, que eu percebia ser monótona e frustrante para um bruxo tão genial. Absorto em minhas próprias experiências, foi com horror que soube, quase no fim do ano de viagens, que outra tragédia se abatera sobre a família: a morte de sua irmã Ariana.**

— Dumbledore teve irmã? — Perguntou Harry.

— Tive uma. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

**Embora Ariana não gozasse de boa saúde havia tempo, o golpe tão próximo à morte da mãe afetou profundamente os dois irmãos. Todos os que eram mais chegados a Alvo — e incluo-me entre esses felizardos — concordam que a morte de Ariana e o sentimento de responsabilidade do irmão por esse desfecho (ainda que ele não fosse culpado) marcaram-no para sempre.**

— Sempre. — Murmurou Dumbledore.

**Quando regressei, encontrei um rapaz que passara por sofrimentos de um homem mais velho. Alvo tornou-se mais reservado do que antes e muito menos alegre. Para aumentar sua infelicidade, a morte de Ariana não conduzira a uma aproximação maior entre Alvo e Aberforth, mas a um afastamento. (Com o tempo isso se resolveria — nos últimos anos eles restabeleceram se não uma relação íntima, ao menos cordial.) Desde então, porém, ele raramente falava dos pais ou de Ariana, e seus amigos aprenderam a não mencioná-los.**

**Outros escritores descreverão os triunfos dos anos seguintes. As inúmeras contribuições de Dumbledore ao acervo de conhecimentos sobre magia, inclusive a descoberta dos doze usos para o sangue de dragão, beneficiarão as futuras gerações, do mesmo modo que a sabedoria que demonstrou nos muitos julgamentos que realizou durante o mandato de presidente da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Dizem, ainda hoje, que nenhum duelo de magia jamais se igualou ao que foi travado entre Dumbledore e Grindelwald, em 1945. Os presentes descreveram o terror e o assombro que sentiram ao observar aqueles dois bruxos extraordinários combaterem. A vitória de Dumbledore e suas consequências para o mundo bruxo são consideradas um marco na história da magia, comparável à introdução do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia ou à queda d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.**

**Alvo Dumbledore jamais demonstrava orgulho ou vaidade; sempre encontrava o que elogiar em qualquer pessoa, por mais insignificante ou miserável que fosse, e acredito que as perdas que sofreu na juventude o dotaram de grande humanidade e solidariedade. Sentirei saudades de sua amizade mais do que poderia reconhecer, mas a minha perda é desprezível se a compararmos à do mundo dos bruxos. É indiscutível que ele foi o mais inspirador e o mais querido diretor de Hogwarts. Ele morreu como viveu: sempre trabalhando para o bem maior e, até a sua hora final, tão disposto a estender a mão ao garotinho com varíola de dragão quanto no dia em que o conheci.**

Todos aplaudiram com o fim do discurso de Elifas.

— Hogwarts nunca mais foi a mesma. — Falou Teddy.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Rony.

— Todos sentiam falta das vezes que Dumbledore falava alguma coisa estranha, sabe. — Respondeu Teddy.

**Harry terminou a leitura, mas continuou a contemplar a foto que acompanhava o obituário. Dumbledore exibia o seu conhecido sorriso bondoso, mas, ao olhar por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua, dava a impressão, mesmo em jornal, de ver o íntimo de Harry cuja tristeza mesclou-se com uma sensação de humilhação.**

**Tinha achado que conhecia Dumbledore muito bem, mas, depois da leitura do obituário, fora forçado a admitir que pouco sabia dele. Jamais imaginara uma única vez a infância ou a juventude do mestre; era como se ele tivesse ganhado existência quando Harry o conhecera, venerável, de barbas e cabelos prateados, e idoso. A idéia de um Dumbledore adolescente era simplesmente esquisita, o mesmo que imaginar uma Hermione burra ou um explosivim amigável.**

— Tá ai uma coisa que nunca vamos ver, uma Hermione burra. — Falou Rony recebendo um tapa no braço de Hermione.

**Nunca pensara em indagar a Dumbledore sobre o seu passado. Sem dúvida, teria sido constrangedor, e até impertinente, mas era de conhecimento geral que Dumbledore travara um lendário duelo com Grindelwald, e Harry nem sequer pensara em perguntar ao mestre como fora este e outros feitos famosos. Não, eles sempre discutiam Harry, o passado de Harry, o futuro de Harry, os planos de Harry... e a impressão de Harry agora, apesar de seu futuro tão perigoso e incerto, era que ele perdera insubstituíveis oportunidades de perguntar mais a Dumbledore sobre ele mesmo, embora a única pergunta pessoal que fizera ao mestre tenha sido, também, a única que, desconfiava, Dumbledore não respondera com sinceridade:**

— _**O que é que o senhor vê quando se olha no espelho?**_

— _**Eu? Eu me vejo segurando um par de grossas meias de lã.**_

Harry riu.

**Após alguns minutos de reflexão, Harry retirou o obituário do **_**Profeta**_**, dobrou a folha cuidadosamente e guardou-a no primeiro volume de **_**Prática da magia defensiva e seu uso contra as Artes das Trevas**_**. Em seguida, atirou o resto do jornal no monte de lixo e virou-se para encarar o quarto. Estava muito mais arrumado. As únicas coisas fora de lugar eram a edição do dia do **_**Profeta Diário**_**, ainda sobre a cama, e, em cima dela, o caco de espelho.**

**Harry atravessou o quarto, empurrou o caco para o lado e abriu o jornal. Tinha apenas corrido os olhos pela manchete ao tirar o exemplar enrolado das garras da coruja entregadora, mais cedo naquela manhã, abandonando-o em seguida ao reparar que nada havia sobre Voldemort. Harry tinha certeza de que o Ministério contava que o Profeta omitisse as notícias sobre o bruxo das trevas. Foi somente neste momento, portanto, que reparou no que deixara escapar.**

— O que? — Perguntou Sirius.

**Na metade inferior da primeira página, havia uma manchete no alto de uma foto de Dumbledore caminhando com um ar preocupado: DUMBLEDORE — ENFIM A VERDADE?**

— Que verdade? — Perguntou Hermione.

**Na próxima semana, a chocante verdade sobre o gênio imperfeito que muitos consideram o maior bruxo de sua geração.**

**Desfazendo a imagem popular de serena e venerável sabedoria, Rita Skeeter revela a infância perturbada, a juventude rebelde, as rixas intermináveis e os segredos vergonhosos que Dumbledore levou para o túmulo. POR QUE o homem indicado para ministro da Magia se contentou com o simples cargo de diretor de escola? QUAL era a real finalidade da organização secreta conhecida como a Ordem da Fênix? COMO Dumbledore realmente encontrou a morte?**

**As respostas a essas perguntas e muitas outras são examinadas em uma nova e explosiva biografia **_**A vida e as mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore, **_**de autoria de Rita Skeeter, entrevistada com exclusividade por Betty Braithwaite, na página 13 deste número.**

— Acho que vou fazer umas visitinhas a Rita, ela vai adorar me ver. — Falou Hermione.

— Pensei que fosse mentira o que ela publicou sobre você Hermione, porque ela iria gostar de ver você? — Perguntou Lila.

— Ela estava sendo irônica Lila, a Rita não gosta da Hermione, e nem a Hermione gosta da Rita, é que a Hermione descobriu um pequeno segredo da Rita. — Respondeu Rony.

— Que tipo de segredo? — Perguntou Parvati que é tão curiosa quanto Lila.

— O tipo de segredo que você nunca vai saber. — Respondeu Rose rindo.

Lila e Parvati fecharam a cara.

— Curiosas. — Falou Lily e Hugo.

— Continua lendo Tonks. — Falou James.

**Harry rasgou a cinta do jornal e abriu-o à página treze. O artigo estava encimado pela foto de outro rosto conhecido: uma mulher com óculos enfeitados com pedrinhas, cabelos louros bem ondulados, os dentes à mostra no que, sem dúvida, se supunha ser um sorriso cativante, agitando os dedos para ele. Fazendo o possível para ignorar a imagem nauseante, Harry leu.**

— Eu não acredito que você vai ler Harry. — Falou Hermione.

Harry apenas mexeu os ombros.

**Rita Skeeter é muito mais simpática e sensível em pessoa do que os seus já famosos e ferozes retratos a bico-de-pena poderiam sugerir. Recebendo-me à entrada de sua casa aconchegante, ela me conduz diretamente à cozinha para uma xícara de chá, uma fatia de bolo inglês e, nem é preciso dizer, um caldeirão fumegando com fofocas frescas.**

— Com fofocas ele quis dizer mentiras. — Falou Al.

**"Naturalmente, Dumbledore é o sonho de qualquer biógrafo", diz Skeeter, "com sua vida longa e plena. Tenho certeza que o meu livro será o primeiro de muitos outros."**

**Skeeter certamente agiu com rapidez. Seu livro de novecentos páginas foi concluído apenas quatro semanas após a misteriosa morte de Dumbledore, em junho. Pergunto-lhe como conseguiu esse feito de velocidade.**

**"Ah, quando se é jornalista de longa data, trabalhar com prazos curtos é uma segunda natureza. Eu sabia que o mundo dos bruxos exigia uma história completa e queria ser a primeira a satisfazer essa demanda."**

**Menciono os comentários recentes e amplamente divulgados de Elifas Doge, conselheiro especial da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, o Wizengamot, e amigo de longa data de Alvo Dumbledore, de que "o livro da Skeeter contém menos fatos do que um cartão de sapos de chocolate".**

Sirius começou a gargalhar.

**Skeeter joga a cabeça para trás dando uma gargalhada.**

— A Rita se parece com você Sirius. — Falou Remo.

— Você só sabe fazer piada na hora errada né Aluado. — Falou Sirius.

**"Querido Doguinho! Lembro-me de tê-lo entrevistado há alguns anos sobre os direitos dos sereianos, que Deus o abençoe. Completamente gagá, parecia achar que estávamos sentados no fundo do lago Windermere, e não parava de recomendar que eu tivesse cuidado com as trutas."**

**Contudo, as acusações de imprecisão feitas por Elifas Doge encontraram eco em muitos lugares. Será que Skeeter julga que quatro breves semanas foram suficientes para captar um retrato de corpo inteiro da longa e extraordinária vida de Dumbledore?**

**"Ah, minha cara", responde ela, abrindo um largo sorriso e me dando um tapinha afetuoso na mão, "você conhece tão bem quanto eu a quantidade de informações que pode gerar uma bolsa cheia de galeões, uma recusa em aceitar um 'não' e uma pena de repetição-rápida! As pessoas fizeram fila para despejar as sujeiras de Dumbledore. Nem todas achavam que ele fosse tão maravilhoso assim, sabe, ele pisou um bom número de calos de gente importante. Mas o velho Doguinho esquivo pode descer do seu hipogrifo, porque tive acesso a uma fonte que faria jornalistas negociarem as próprias varinhas para obter, alguém que jamais fez declarações públicas e que foi íntimo de Dumbledore durante a fase mais turbulenta e perturbada de sua juventude."**

— Quem foi o traíra? — Vociferou Sirius.

**A publicidade que antecede o lançamento da biografia de Skeeter certamente sugere que o livro reserva surpresas para os que acreditam que Dumbledore levou uma vida sem pecados. Perguntei-lhe quais foram os maiores que descobriu.**

**"Francamente, Betty, não vou revelar todos os destaques antes de as pessoas comprarem o livro!", ri-se Skeeter. "Mas posso prometer que alguém que ainda pense que Dumbledore era alvo como suas barbas vai acordar assustado! Digamos apenas que ninguém que o tenha ouvido vociferar contra Você-Sabe-Quem sonharia que ele próprio lidou com as Artes das Trevas na juventude! E, para um bruxo que passou o resto da vida pedindo tolerância, ele não era exatamente indulgente quando mais moço! Sim, senhora, Alvo Dumbledore teve um passado sombrio, isso para não mencionar sua família muito suspeita, que ele tanto se esforçou por ocultar."**

— Essa mulher não tem o que fazer? — Perguntou Luna.

**Pergunto se Skeeter está se referindo ao irmão de Dumbledore, Aberforth, cuja condenação pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos por mau uso da magia causou um pequeno escândalo há quinze anos.**

**"Ah, Aberforth é apenas o topo da estrumeira", ri-se Skeeter. "Não, não, estou falando de coisa muito pior do que a predileção de um irmão por bodes, pior mesmo do que a mutilação de um trouxa pelo pai, coisas que Dumbledore não pôde abafar, os dois foram condenados. Não, estou me referindo à mãe e à irmã que me intrigaram, uma pequena pesquisa desenterrou um verdadeiro ninho de maldades — mas, como digo, você terá que esperar pelos capítulos de nove a doze para conhecer os detalhes. O que posso adiantar agora é que ninguém estranhe que Dumbledore nunca tenha contado como fraturou o nariz."**

— Nem o coitado do nariz se livrou. — Falou Teddy.

**Apesar dos torpes segredos de família, será que Skeeter nega a genialidade que conduziu Dumbledore a tantas descobertas em magia?**

**"Ele tinha cabeça", admite ela, "embora muitos agora questionem se realmente mereceu sozinho o crédito por suas supostas realizações. No capítulo dezesseis, transcrevo a afirmação de IvorDillonsby de que ele já teria descoberto oito usos para o sangue de dragão quando Dumbledore 'tomou emprestado' os seus estudos."**

Hermione conjurou um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e tinta, começou a escrever no pergaminho, todos a olhando.

— Hermione. — Chamou Harry.

— Pode falar Harry. — Falou Hermione ainda escrevendo no pergaminho.

— O que exatamente você está escrevendo ai? — Perguntou Harry.

— Estou escrevendo o que gostaria de fazer com a Rita, e o que posso fazer. Sirius, aproveitando que você é um maroto, me ajuda aqui. — Falou Hermione.

— Com certeza. — Falou Sirius mudando de lugar para se sentar ao lado de Hermione.

— E eu que pensava que o Sirius tinha crescido, continua o mesmo. — Falou Remo revirando os olhos.

**Atrevo-me a replicar que a importância de algumas realizações de Dumbledore não pode ser negada. E a famosa vitória sobre Grindelwald?**

**"Ah, foi bom você ter mencionado o Grindelwald", responde Skeeter, com um sorriso irresistível. "Acho que aqueles cujos olhos umedecem de emoção com a magnífica vitória de Dumbledore devem se preparar para uma bomba — ou talvez uma bomba de bosta. Realmente fede bastante. Só posso alertar para a dúvida com relação ao duelo espetacular que nos conta a lenda. Depois de lerem o meu livro, as pessoas talvez sejam obrigadas a concluir que Grindelwald simplesmente conjurou um lenço branco na ponta da varinha e se entregou!"**

— Como eu queria que ele tivesse feito isso. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Skeeter se recusa a revelar outros detalhes sobre o intrigante assunto, portanto, abordamos a relação que, sem dúvida, mais fascina os seus leitores.**

— A relação de quem? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Pensei que não estivesse escutando. — Falou Rony.

— Há, estou escutando tudo do que estão falando. — Falou Hermione.

**"Ah, sim", diz Skeeter, assentindo energicamente, "dedico um capítulo inteiro à relação Potter-Dumbledore. Há quem a considere doentia e até sinistra. Repito mais uma vez, os seus leitores terão de comprar o meu livro para saber a história completa, mas, pelo que ouço dizer, é ponto pacífico que Dumbledore tomou um interesse anormal por Potter. Se isso realmente visava o bem do garoto — é o que veremos. Certamente não é segredo que Potter tem tido uma adolescência excepcionalmente perturbada."**

— Essas pessoas não me esquecem. — Falou Harry.

**Perguntei se Skeeter ainda mantém contato com Harry Potter, a quem entrevistou, com sucesso, no ano anterior: um furo de reportagem em que Potter falou exclusivamente de sua certeza sobre o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem.**

— Você falou com ela? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não sei, isso é o futuro Hermione, ainda não sei o que vai acontecer. — Respondeu Harry.

**"Ah, sim, construímos um forte vínculo", diz Skeeter. "O coitado do Potter tem poucos amigos verdadeiros, e nos conhecemos em um dos momentos de maior desafio de sua vida — o Torneio Tribruxo. Provavelmente sou uma das poucas pessoas vivas que podem afirmar conhecer o real Harry Potter."**

— Ela acha que me conhece, como as pessoas sonham. — Falou Harry.

**A resposta nos leva diretamente aos muitos boatos que continuam a circular sobre as últimas horas de vida de Dumbledore. Será que Skeeter acredita que Potter estava presente quando ele morreu?**

— O QUE? — Gritou todos.

— Papai tem o talento de aparecer no lugar errado na hora errada. — Falou Al.

— Dá para nos explicar porque eu estava presente na hora da morte de Dumbledore? — Perguntou Harry.

As pessoas do futuro se entreolharam.

— Na noite em que Dumbledore morreu ele tinha saído pra procurar uma coisa, teria que levar o Harry para ajuda-lo, quando voltaram o castelo tinha sido invadido e tinha a marca negra pairando em cima da torre de Astronomia, eles então foram até lá, quando chegaram lá, Dumbledore mandou Harry colocar a capa da invisibilidade, e foi o que Harry fez antes de ser petrificado por Dumbledore, passado alguns minutos a torre foi invadida por comensais e mataram Dumbledore. — Explicou Teddy.

— Não vai mesmo nos dizer quem matou Dumbledore? — Perguntou Rony.

— Não, o livro vai responder vocês. Continue lendo Tonks. — Falou Scorp.

**"Bem, não quero falar demais — está tudo no livro —, mas testemunhas oculares no castelo de Hogwarts viram Potter saindo de cena instantes depois de Dumbledore cair, saltar ou ser empurrado. Mais tarde, o garoto prestou depoimento acusando Severo Snape, um homem com quem ele tinha conhecida inimizade. Será que as coisas são como parecem ser? Caberá à comunidade bruxa julgar — depois de ler o meu livro."**

— Então foi ele, Snape matou Dumbledore. — Afirmou Harry.

— Foi, mais tem uma explicação. — Contestou Al.

— Então, nos diz qual é a explicação. — Falou Sirius.

— Tem um motivo pelo qual Al recebeu aquele nome. — Falou James.

— O que Snape tem a ver com o filho do Harry? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Vai ter que dizer seu nome inteiro. — Falou Lily.

— Tudo sobra pra mim, tudo sobra pra mim. — Falou Al.

— DIZ LOGO A PORCARIA DO SEU NOME ALVO. — Gritou Rose.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

— Tá bom, meu nome é Alvo Severo Potter. — Disse Al desarrumando o cabelo.

— Porque o meu filho tem o mesmo nome que o Snape? — Perguntou Harry.

— Eu desconfio que Tio Harry tenha bebido whisky de fogo quando o Al nasceu. — Falou Fred II.

— Vamos terminar de ler e depois julgaremos. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Amanhã eu ligo pro papai. — Falou James.

— Tonks, por favor, volte a ler. — Pediu Dumbledore.

**A essa nota intrigante, eu me despeço. Não há dúvida de que Skeeter escreveu um bestseller de ocasião. Enquanto isso, as legiões de admiradores de Dumbledore talvez estejam apreensivas com o que em breve será divulgado sobre o seu herói.**

**Harry chegou ao fim do artigo, mas continuou a olhar atônito para o papel. A repugnância e a fúria o acometeram como um vômito; ele amassou o jornal e atirou-o, com toda a força, contra a parede, onde a bola foi se juntar ao monte de lixo que já transbordava da lata.**

— Harry está bravo... — Começou Jorge.

— Isso não é bom. — Terminou Fred.

**Começou a caminhar às cegas pelo quarto, abrindo gavetas vazias e erguendo os livros para, em seguida, repô-los nas mesmas pilhas, quase inconsciente do que fazia, enquanto frases esparsas da entrevista com Rita ecoavam em sua cabeça: **_**um capítulo inteiro à relação Potter-Dumbledore... há quem a considere doentia e até sinistra... ele próprio lidou com as Artes das Trevas na juventude... tive acesso a uma fonte que faria jornalistas negociarem as próprias varinhas para obter...**_

— **Mentiras! — berrou Harry, e pela janela viu o dono da casa ao lado, que parara para religar o cortador de grama, erguer os olhos, nervoso.**

— Não se pode mais ficar nervoso? — Perguntou Rony.

— As pessoas de lá não gostam de nada Rony, são pessoas que ficam tomando chá o dia todo, não se pode fazer nada. — Falou Harry.

**O garoto sentou-se com força na cama. O caco de espelho saltou para longe; ele o apanhou e examinou entre os dedos pensando, pensando em Dumbledore e nas mentiras com que Rita Skeeter o difamava...**

**Um lampejo azul intenso. Harry congelou, o dedo cortado escorregou pela ponta do espelho. Fora imaginação, devia ter sido. Ele espiou por cima do ombro, mas a parede continuava da cor pêssego enjoativo que tia Petúnia escolhera; não havia nada azul ali para ser refletido. Harry tornou a examinar o fragmento de espelho e nada viu, exceto o seu olho muito verde encarando-o.**

**Imaginara o lampejo, não havia outra explicação; imaginara porque estivera pensando no diretor falecido. Se havia uma certeza era que os olhos muito azuis de Alvo Dumbledore jamais o perscrutariam outra vez.**

— Alguém estava te olhando pelo outro espelho, mas quem? — Perguntou Sirius.

"_Aberforth?" Pensou Dumbledore._

— Acabou o capitulo, quem quer lê? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Eu quero. — Falou Neville.


	5. A PARTIDA DOS DURSLEY

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

A PARTIDA DOS DURSLEY

— A partida dos Dursley. — Falou Neville.

— Pra onde vão os Dursley? — Perguntou Harry.

— Só iremos saber se lermos Harry. — Falou Hermione.

**O ruído da porta da frente batendo ecoou escada acima, e uma voz gritou:**

— **Ei! Você!**

— Cadê a educação dessas pessoas? — Perguntou Luna.

— Eles não tem educação Luna. — Respondeu Harry.

**Dezesseis anos ouvindo este chamado não permitiu a Harry duvidar que era a ele que o tio estava se dirigindo; ainda assim, não respondeu imediatamente. Continuou a contemplar o caco de espelho em que, por uma fração de segundo, pensara ter visto um olho de Dumbledore. Somente quando o tio berrou "MOLEQUE!", Harry se levantou vagarosamente e se encaminhou para a porta do quarto, parando, antes, para guardar o pedaço de espelho na mochila cheia com as coisas que ia levar.**

— Quem eles pensam que é para te chamar de moleque? — Perguntou Sirius.

— **E vem se arrastando! — urrou Valter Dursley quando o garoto apareceu no alto da escada. — Desça aqui, quero falar com você!**

**Harry desceu a escada, as mãos enfiadas no fundo dos bolsos do jeans. Quando chegou à sala de estar, encontrou os três Dursley. Trajavam roupas de viagem: tio Valter vestia um blusão de zíper castor, tia Petúnia um elegante casaco salmão, e Duda, o primo forte, musculoso e louro, uma jaqueta de couro.**

— É impressão minha ou o Harry é o único magro dai? — Perguntou Cho.

— Com certeza eu sou o único magro daquela casa. — Respondeu Harry.

— **Pois não? — disse Harry.**

— **Sente-se! — ordenou o tio. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Por favor! — acrescentou, fazendo uma ligeira careta como se a palavra lhe arranhasse a garganta.**

**Harry sentou-se. Pensou que sabia o que esperar. Válter Dursley começou a andar para cima e para baixo. Tia Petúnia e Duda acompanhavam seus passos com os rostos ansiosos. Por fim, o tio, com a cara larga e púrpura contraída de concentração, parou diante de Harry e falou:**

— Seu tio é lindo. — Falou Gina irônica.

— Você acha? Não sou chegado a homem. — Falou Harry rindo.

Gina riu.

— Com certeza ele não faz o meu tipo. — Falou Gina entrando na brincadeira.

— E qual faz o seu tipo? — Harry deixou escapar.

— Sou mais chegado a magros de olhos verdes. — Respondeu Gina como num sussurro, para que apenas Harry pudesse ouvir.

Harry arregalou os olhos, nunca pensou escutar isso de Gina, depois de um tempo percebeu que todos olhavam para eles.

— Continue a leitura Neville. — Falou Harry.

— **Mudei de idéia.**

— **Que surpresa — respondeu o garoto.**

— Você não parece surpreso. — Falou Cho.

— Ele estava sendo irônico. — Explicou Gina.

— **Não venha com ironias... — começou tia Petúnia com a voz esganiçada, mas o marido fez sinal para que ela se calasse.**

— A Cho só pode ser burra mesmo, até a tia do Harry percebeu que ele estava sendo irônico. — Murmurou Gina, que apenas Harry entendeu.

— O que disse Gina? — Perguntou Harry.

— A sua namorada é burra, só burra mesmo para não perceber que você estava sendo irônico. — Respondeu Gina em apenas um sussurro.

— Ela não é a minha namorada. — Afirmou Harry também em um sussurro.

— Como sabe que não terá um futuro com ela? — Perguntou Gina sussurrando.

— Ela não é a mãe de meus filhos. — Respondeu Harry ainda apenas num sussurro para que ninguém ouvisse, se virou e viu que todos o olhavam, revirou os olhos, se virou para Neville e disse — Continue a leitura Neville.

— **É tudo conversa fiada — afirmou ele, encarando Harry com seus olhinhos de porco. — Concluí que não acredito em uma única palavra. Vamos ficar aqui, não vamos a lugar algum.**

**Harry ergueu os olhos para o tio e sentiu uma mescla de exasperação e surpresa. Valter Dursley vinha mudando de idéia a cada vinte e quatro horas nas últimas quatro semanas, carregando o carro, descarregando-o e recarregando-o a cada mudança. O momento favorito de Harry tinha sido quando o tio, sem saber que Duda guardara os pesos de musculação na mala desde a última vez que fora descarregada, tentara colocá-la novamente no porta-malas e desequilibrou-se, soltando urros de dor e xingando horrores.**

Todos riram.

— **Pelo que me conta — disse Válter Dursley, recomeçando a andar pela sala —, nós, Petúnia, Duda e eu, corremos perigo. Por conta de... de...**

— **Gente da "minha laia", certo.**

— Como assim gente "da sua laia"? — Perguntou Gui.

— Eles não confiam em bruxos. — Respondeu Harry.

— **Pois eu não acredito — repetiu o tio, parando outra vez diante de Harry. — Passei metade da noite refletindo e acho que é uma armação para você ficar com a casa.**

— Casa? Que casa? — Perguntou Harry.

— **A casa? — perguntou Harry. — Que casa?**

— Você não mudou muito Harry. — Falou Gina rindo.

— **Esta casa! — gritou o tio, a veia da testa começando a pulsar. — Nossa casa! Os preços das casas estão disparando por aqui! Você quer nos tirar do caminho, fazer meia dúzia de charlatanices e, quando a gente der pela coisa, as escrituras estarão em seu nome e...**

— Patético. — Falou Harry.

— **O senhor enlouqueceu? Uma armação para ficar com esta casa? Será que o senhor é realmente tão retardado como está parecendo ser?**

— **Não se atreva!... — guinchou tia Petúnia, mas, novamente, Válter fez sinal para a mulher se calar: ofensas sobre sua personalidade não se comparavam ao perigo que identificara.**

— As mulheres na minha época não são mandadas pelos homens, são independentes. — Falou Rose.

— Todas as mulheres deviam ser assim. — Falou Hermione.

— **Caso o senhor tenha esquecido — disse Harry —, eu já tenho uma casa, meu padrinho a deixou para mim. Então, por que eu iria querer esta? Pelas boas lembranças que guardo daqui?**

— Muito obrigada. — Falou Harry para Sirius.

— De nada. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Harry está ficando com raiva... — Começou Fred.

— Isso não é bom. — Terminou Jorge.

**Fez-se silêncio. Harry achou que impressionara o tio com esse argumento.**

— **Você quer me dizer que esse tal lorde...**

— Voldemort. — Completou Harry a frase do livro.

Todos tremeram ao ouvir um nome, Harry revirou os olhos.

— **Voldemort — completou Harry impaciente —, e já repassamos isso cem vezes. E não é o que quero dizer, é um fato, Dumbledore lhe disse isso no ano passado, e Kingsley e o Sr. Weasley...**

Harry olhou para Kingsley e para o Sr. Weasley como um pedido de obrigado, que entenderam o recado e assentiram.

**Valter Dursley encolheu os ombros encolerizado, e Harry imaginou que o tio estivesse tentando exorcizar as lembranças da inesperada visita de dois bruxos adultos, logo no início de suas férias de verão. A chegada de Kingsley Shacklebolt e Arthur Weasley à porta da casa fora um choque extremamente desagradável para os Dursley. Contudo, Harry tinha de admitir que não era de se esperar que o reaparecimento do Sr. Weasley, que no passado demolira metade da sala, deixasse seu tio feliz.**

— Desculpa. — Falou Arthur.

— Não tem nenhum problema. — Falou Harry.

— **Kingsley e o Sr. Weasley explicaram tudo muito bem — salientou Harry sem piedade. — Quando eu completar dezessete anos, o feitiço de proteção que me resguarda se desfará, e isto me põe em risco e a vocês também. A Ordem tem certeza que Voldemort visará o senhor, seja para torturá-lo e descobrir aonde fui, seja por pensar que, se o fizer refém, eu tentarei vir salvá-lo.**

— Mesmo não gostando deles, iria fazer o impossível para salva-lo. — Falou Harry.

**O olhar do tio encontrou o de Harry. O garoto teve certeza de que naquele instante os dois estavam se perguntando a mesma coisa. Então, Valter recomeçou a andar e Harry continuou:**

— **O senhor precisa se esconder e a Ordem quer ajudar, ofereceu uma sólida proteção, a melhor que existe.**

— É claro que seria a melhor que existe. — Falou Hermione.

Os participantes da Ordem a direcionaram um sorriso de agradecimento.

**Tio Valter não respondeu, continuou a andar para cá e para lá. Lá fora, o sol batia diagonalmente sobre a cerca de Alfeneiros. Na casa ao lado, o cortador de grama do vizinho parou mais uma vez.**

— Harry você não acha que é informação demais? — Perguntou Rony.

Harry apenas balançou os ombros.

— **Pensei que houvesse um Ministério da Magia! — exclamou o tio bruscamente.**

— **Há — respondeu Harry, surpreso.**

— Esperar ter a ajuda do ministério? Essa é a pior coisa que você faria. — Falou Harry.

— Acha que o ministério não faria nada para ajudar, que o ministério é uma coisa inútil? — Perguntou Fudge.

— Sim, acho. Como é o ministério na época de vocês? — Perguntou Harry a James, Al e Lily.

— É bem diferente desse ministério, o ministro é um homem justo, que não liga se a pessoa é nascido-trouxa, mestiço ou puro sangue, ou se é a pessoa mais rica do mundo. — Falou Lily.

— Como podem ter certeza? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Ele é um grande e velho amigo da família Potter e Weasley. — Respondeu Al.

— Continue a ler Tio Neville. — Falou James.

— TIO? — Perguntou Neville.

— É mania, conheço você desde quando era pequeno. — Falou James.

— Mais você não chama ele de Tio nas aulas de Herbologia. — Falou Fred II.

— Eu quase não falo com ele nas aulas, fico ocupado mexendo naquelas plantas nojentas ou dormindo em pé. — Explicou James.

— Como você dorme em pé? E como ele não te pega, ele me deu mó bronca só por causa que eu estava quase torturando a planta. — Falou Al.

— Da pra vocês pararem de falar das aulas e dos professores, por favor continue a ler Tio Neville. — Falou Rose.

— Me chamem só de Neville por favor, é estranho ser chamado de Tio. — Falou Neville antes de voltar a ler.

— **Então, por que não podem nos proteger? Parece-me que, como vítimas inocentes, cujo único crime foi dar guarida a um homem marcado, deveríamos ter direito à proteção do governo!**

— Ele está confundindo o governo trouxa com o ministério da magia. — Falou Hermione.

**Harry riu; não conseguiu se conter. Era tão típico do seu tio depositar as esperanças nas instituições, mesmo as de um mundo que ele desprezava e não confiava.**

— **O senhor ouviu o que o Sr. Weasley e Kingsley disseram. Achamos que o inimigo está infiltrado no Ministério.**

— Acharam certo. — Falou Scorp.

**Tio Valter foi até a lareira e voltou, respirando com tanta força que ondulava o enorme bigode negro, seu rosto ainda púrpura de concentração.**

— Eu achava que ele não ficaria mais feio, estou vendo que tudo é possível. — Falou Gina.

Harry riu.

— Com certeza tudo é possível. — Concordou Harry.

— **Muito bem — disse ele, parando mais uma vez diante do sobrinho. — Muito bem, vamos considerar a hipótese de que aceitemos essa proteção. Continuo sem entender por que não podemos recebê-la do tal Kingsley.**

— Ele confia em você Kingsley. — Falou Dumbledore.

Kingsley apenas assentiu.

**Harry conseguiu não erguer os olhos para o teto, mas a muito custo. A pergunta já tinha sido respondida meia dúzia de vezes.**

— **Como lhe expliquei — disse entre os dentes —, Kingsley está protegendo o trouxa, quero dizer, o seu primeiro-ministro.**

— **Exatamente: ele é o melhor! — exclamou o tio, apontando para a tela escura da televisão. Os Dursley tinham localizado Kingsley no telejornal, andando discretamente às costas do primeiro-ministro em visita a um hospital. Isto, e o fato de Kingsley ter aprendido a se vestir como um trouxa, sem esquecer da segurança que transmitia com sua voz lenta e grave, tinha levado os Dursley a aceitarem Kingsley de um jeito que certamente não se aplicara a nenhum outro bruxo, embora fosse verdade que eles nunca o tivessem visto de brinco.**

Todos riram.

— **Ele está ocupado — disse Harry. — Mas Héstia Jones e Dédalo Diggle estão mais do que qualificados para esse serviço...**

— Dédalo vai falar o que não deve, quer apostar Aluado. — Perguntou Sirius.

— Não sou um idiota para apostar com você Almofadinhas. — Respondeu Remo.

— **Se ao menos tivéssemos visto os currículos deles... — começou tio Valter, mas Harry perdeu a paciência. Levantando-se, dirigiu-se ao tio, agora ele próprio apontando para a televisão.**

— Harry perdeu a paciência. — Falou Gina.

— **Esses acidentes não são acidentes, as colisões, explosões, descarrilamentos e o que mais tenha acontecido desde a última vez que o senhor viu o telejornal. As pessoas estão desaparecendo e morrendo, e é ele que está por trás de tudo: Voldemort. Já lhe disse isso muitas vezes, ele mata trouxas para se divertir. Até os nevoeiros: são causados por dementadores, e se o senhor não lembra quem são, pergunte ao seu filho!**

— Então o ataque foi real, mas quem mandou eles para lá? — Perguntou Fudge.

— Eu não sei. — Respondeu Harry.

— Iremos dizer outro dia. — Respondeu James.

**As mãos de Duda ergueram-se bruscamente para cobrir a própria boca. Sentindo os olhos dos pais e de Harry postos nele, tornou a baixá-las lentamente e perguntou:**

— **Tem... mais daqueles?**

— Mais? Existe milhares daqueles espalhados pelo mundo. — Falou Harry.

— **Mais? — Riu-se Harry. — Você quer dizer mais do que os dois que nos atacaram? Claro que tem, tem centenas, talvez milhares a essa altura, uma vez que se alimentam do medo e do desespero...**

— **Está bem, está bem — trovejou Valter Dursley. — Você me convenceu...**

— Demorou. — Falou Hermione.

— **Espero que sim, porque quando eu completar dezessete anos, todos eles, os Comensais da Morte, os dementadores e até os Inferi, que é como chamamos os mortos-vivos enfeitiçados por um bruxo das trevas, poderão encontrar vocês e certamente atacá-los. E se lembrarem da última vez que tentaram ser mais rápidos do que os bruxos, acho que irão concordar que precisam de ajuda.**

**Houve um breve silêncio em que o eco distante de Hagrid derrubando uma porta de madeira deu a impressão de reverberar pelos anos transcorridos desde então. Tia Petúnia olhava para tio Valter; Duda encarava Harry. Por fim, o tio perguntou abruptamente:**

— **E o meu trabalho? E a escola de Duda? Suponho que essas coisas não tenham importância para um bando de bruxos vagabundos...**

— Vagabundos? Olha quem fala. — Falou Sirius.

— **Será que o senhor não compreende? — gritou Harry. — **_**Eles torturarão **_**e **_**matarão vocês como fizeram com os meus pais!**_

— **Pai — disse Duda em voz alta —, pai... eu vou com esse pessoal da Ordem.**

— Que ótimo, se o Duda vai, eles vão juntos. — Falou Harry.

— **Duda — comentou Harry —, pela primeira vez na vida você está demonstrando bom senso.**

**Ele sabia que a batalha estava ganha. Se Duda estivesse suficientemente apavorado para aceitar a ajuda da Ordem, os pais o acompanhariam; separarem-se de Duda estava fora de questão. Harry olhou para o relógio de alça sobre o console da lareira.**

— **Eles estarão aqui dentro de uns cinco minutos — anunciou e, diante do total silêncio dos Dursley, saiu da sala. A perspectiva de se separar, provavelmente para sempre, dos tios e do primo era algo que ele conseguia imaginar com alegria, mas, ainda assim, havia um certo constrangimento no ar. Que se dizia a parentes ao fim de dezesseis anos de intensa e mútua aversão?**

**De volta ao próprio quarto, Harry mexeu a esmo na mochila, depois empurrou umas nozes pelas grades da gaiola de Edwiges. Elas produziram um som oco ao bater no fundo, onde a coruja as ignorou.**

— **Logo, logo estaremos indo embora daqui — disse-lhe Harry. — Então você vai poder voar novamente.**

— Ela deve estar angustiada. — Falou Tonks.

Harry assentiu.

**A campainha da porta tocou. Harry hesitou, em seguida tornou a sair do quarto e descer: era demais esperar que Héstia e Dédalo enfrentassem os Dursley sozinhos.**

— **Harry Potter! — esganiçou-se uma voz animada, no instante em que ele abriu a porta; um homenzinho de cartola lilás fez-lhe uma profunda reverência. — Uma honra como sempre!**

— Exagerado. — Falou Harry revirando os olhos.

— **Obrigado, Dédalo — respondeu Harry, concedendo um sorriso breve e inibido a Héstia, a bruxa de cabelos escuros. — É realmente uma gentileza fazerem isso... eles estão aqui dentro, meus tios e meu primo...**

— **Bom dia aos parentes de Harry Potter! — exclamou Dédalo, feliz, entrando na sala de estar. Os Dursley não pareceram nada felizes com a saudação; Harry chegou a pensar que mudariam mais uma vez de idéia. Duda se encolheu junto à mãe ao ver os bruxos.**

— Como se nós fossemos fazer alguma coisa. — Falou Fred.

— **Vejo que já fizeram as malas e estão prontos. Excelente! O plano, como Harry deve ter-lhes dito, é simples — prosseguiu Dédalo, puxando do colete um enorme relógio de bolso e consultando-o.**

— **Vamos sair antes de Harry. Devido ao perigo de se usar magia em sua casa, porque Harry ainda é menor de idade, e isto poderia dar ao Ministério uma desculpa para prendê-lo, seguiremos de carro, digamos, por uns dois quilômetros. Então, desaparataremos até o local seguro que escolhemos para os senhores. Imagino que saiba dirigir, não? — perguntou o bruxo a tio Valter educadamente.**

— Sabia que ele ia falar o que não deve. — Falou Sirius.

— **Saiba...? Claro que sei dirigir muito bem! — respondeu ele bruscamente.**

— **É preciso muita inteligência, senhor, muita inteligência. Eu ficaria absolutamente abobalhado com todos aqueles botões e alavancas de puxar e empurrar — disse Dédalo. Sem dúvida, o bruxo pensava estar elogiando Valter Dursley, que visivelmente ia perdendo confiança no plano a cada palavra que Dédalo dizia.**

— Alguém faça ele parar de falar. — Suplicou Sirius.

— **Nem ao menos sabe dirigir — resmungou, entre os dentes, ondulando o bigode de indignação, mas, por sorte, nem Dédalo nem Héstia pareceram ouvi-lo.**

— **Você, Harry — continuou Dédalo —, irá esperar aqui por sua guarda. Houve uma pequena mudança nos preparativos...**

— **Que quer dizer? — perguntou Harry, surpreso. — Pensei que Olho-Tonto viria para fazer comigo uma aparatação acompanhada, não?**

— **Inviável — respondeu Héstia, concisamente. — Olho-Tonto lhe explicará.**

— Tomara. — Falou Harry.

**Os Dursley, que tinham escutado tudo com expressões de total incompreensão nos rostos, sobressaltaram-se ao ouvir um guincho alto: "**_**Apressem-se!**_**" Harry correu os olhos pela sala e se deu conta de que a voz saíra do relógio de bolso de Dédalo.**

— Eu ainda me espanto com essas coisas. — Falou Harry.

— Você não é o único Harry. — Falou Hermione.

— **Tem razão, estamos operando com um horário apertado — comentou o bruxo, assentindo para o relógio e tornando a enfiá-lo no bolso do colete. — Estamos tentando cronometrar sua saída da casa com a desaparatação de sua família, Harry; assim, o feitiço se desfaz no momento em que todos estiverem rumando para um destino seguro. — E, voltando-se para os Dursley: — Então, estamos com as malas feitas e prontos para partir?**

**Nenhum deles lhe respondeu: tio Valter ainda olhava espantado para o volume no bolso do colete de Dédalo.**

— Na minha época nos usamos celulares. — Falou Lily.

— O que é um celular? — Perguntou Arthur.

— É uma invenção trouxa, te demos um de presente no mês passado, sabe, fizemos uma vaquinha. — Falou Rose.

— O que é uma vaquinha? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Bom a ideia era que apenas os netos ajudasse comprar, então cada neto deu uma certa quantia de dinheiro, e como somos muito, compramos uma coisa que iria gostar, daqui a pouco eu te mostro. — Falou Rose.

— Volte a ler Neville. — Falou Teddy.

— **Talvez a gente devesse esperar lá fora no hall, Dédalo — murmurou Héstia: era evidente que considerava indelicado permanecerem na sala enquanto Harry e os Dursley, talvez às lágrimas, trocavam despedidas amorosas.**

Harry começou a gargalhar.

— Eu e os Dursley? Despedidas amorosas? Nunca. — Falou entre a risada.

— Tudo é possível Harry. — Falou Gina.

— **Não precisa — murmurou Harry, mas tio Valter tornou qualquer explicação desnecessária ao dizer em voz alta:**

— **Então, adeus, moleque. — Ergueu o braço direito para apertar a mão do garoto, mas, no último instante, pareceu incapaz de fazê-lo, e simplesmente fechou a mão e começou a sacudi-la para frente e para trás como se fosse um metrônomo.**

— **Pronto, Duzinho? — perguntou tia Petúnia, verificando, atrapalhada, o fecho da bolsa de mão para evitar sequer olhar para Harry.**

— Duzinho? E eu que pensava que a mamãe exagerava nos apelidos. — Falou Gina recebendo um olhar furiosa da mãe e a concordância dos irmãos.

**Duda não respondeu, mas ficou parado ali com a boca entreaberta, lembrando ligeiramente a Harry o gigante Grope.**

— **Vamos, então — disse o tio. Ele já alcançara a porta da sala quando Duda murmurou:**

— **Eu não estou entendendo.**

— Não está entendendo o que? — Perguntou Al.

— Pensei que soubesse de tudo. — Falou Harry.

— Papai não contava com os mínimos detalhes, sabe. — Falou Al.

— **O que não está entendendo, fofinho? — perguntou tia Petúnia, erguendo a cabeça para o filho.**

— Fofinho, um menino de 17 anos fofo? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Isso já exagero demais. — Falou Rony.

**Duda estendeu a mão, que mais parecia um presunto, e apontou para Harry.**

— **Por que ele não está vindo com a gente?**

**Tio Valter e tia Petúnia congelaram onde estavam, como se o filho tivesse acabado de expressar o desejo de ser uma bailarina.**

O salão gargalhou.

— **Quê?! — exclamou tio Valter em voz alta.**

— **Por que ele não está vindo também? — repetiu Duda.**

— **Ora, ele... ele não quer — respondeu tio Valter, virando-se com um olhar feroz para o sobrinho e acrescentando: — Você não quer, não é mesmo?**

— Não mesmo. — Falou Harry.

— **Nem pensar — confirmou Harry.**

— **Viu? — disse tio Valter ao filho. — Agora ande, estamos indo.**

**E saiu da sala; todos ouviram a porta da frente abrir, mas Duda não se mexeu e, após alguns poucos passos hesitantes, tia Petúnia parou também.**

— **Que foi agora? — vociferou tio Valter, reaparecendo à porta. Aparentemente, Duda lutava com conceitos demasiado difíceis para expressar em palavras. Passados vários segundos de um conflito interior visivelmente doloroso, ele perguntou:**

— **Mas aonde ele está indo?**

**Tia Petúnia e tio Valter se entreolharam. Era óbvio que Duda estava apavorando os pais. Héstia Jones rompeu o silêncio.**

— **Mas... certamente o senhor sabe aonde está indo o seu sobrinho, não? — perguntou, demonstrando perplexidade.**

— É claro que ele não sabe. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Certamente que sabemos — retrucou Valter Dursley. — Está indo embora com uns tipos da sua laia, não é? Certo, Duda, vamos para o carro, você ouviu o que o homem disse, estamos com pressa.**

— Sua laia é uma ova. — Vociferou Hermione.

**Mais uma vez, Valter Dursley se dirigiu resolutamente à porta da frente, mas Duda não o acompanhou.**

— **Indo embora com uns tipos da **_**nossa**_** laia?**

**Héstia pareceu ultrajada. Harry já vira essa reação antes: bruxos se mostrarem perplexos ao constatar que os parentes vivos mais próximos tivessem tão pouco interesse no famoso Harry Potter.**

— Não faz diferença. — Falou Harry.

— **Tudo bem — Harry tranquilizou-a. — Não faz diferença, sinceramente.**

— **Não faz diferença? — repetiu Héstia, sua voz se alteando ameaçadoramente. — Essas pessoas não entendem o que você tem sofrido? O perigo em que se encontra? A posição única que você ocupa no coração dos que militam no movimento anti-Voldemort?**

— Não, com certeza eles não entendem. — Falou Gina.

— **Ah... não, não entendem — respondeu Harry. — Na verdade, acham que sou um desperdício de espaço, mas estou acostumado...**

— Você e o Harry pensam iguais. — Falou Hermione, fazendo Harry e Gina corarem.

— **Eu não acho que você seja um desperdício de espaço.**

**Se Harry não tivesse visto a boca do garoto mexer, talvez não tivesse acreditado. Tendo visto, entretanto, ficou olhando para Duda durante vários segundos antes de aceitar, por um detalhe, que devia ter sido o primo quem falara: seu rosto avermelhara. E Harry estava, ele próprio, sem graça e pasmo.**

— **Ãh... obrigado, Duda.**

**Novamente, Duda pareceu lutar com pensamentos demasiado difíceis, antes de murmurar:**

— **Você salvou a minha vida.**

— **Não foi bem assim. Era a sua alma que o dementador queria... — Harry olhou com curiosidade para o primo. Eles virtualmente não tinham tido contato durante este verão ou o anterior, porque ele voltara à rua dos Alfeneiros por poucos dias e ficara em seu quarto a maior parte do tempo. Ocorria-lhe agora, porém, que a xícara de chá em que pisara aquela manhã talvez não tivesse sido uma armadilha. Embora bastante comovido, sentiu-se aliviado ao constatar que Duda aparentemente esgotara sua capacidade de expressar sentimentos. Depois de abrir a boca mais uma ou duas vezes, o primo mergulhou em ruborizado silêncio.**

**Tia Petúnia rompeu em lágrimas. Héstia Jones lhe lançou um olhar de aprovação que se transformou em revolta quando a mulher se adiantou rapidamente e abraçou Duda em vez de Harry.**

— **Que amor, Dudoca... — soluçou ela encostada no largo peito do filho —, q-que beleza de g-garoto... ag-gradecendo...**

— Mas ele não agradeceu. — Falou Remo.

— **Mas ele não agradeceu! — exclamou Héstia, indignada. — Ele só disse que não achava que Harry fosse um desperdício de espaço!**

— Vindo do Duda isso é a mesma coisa que "eu te amo". — Falou Harry.

— **É, mas, vindo de Duda, isto equivale a dizer "eu te amo" —explicou Harry, dividido entre a contrariedade e a vontade de rir, quando tia Petúnia continuou agarrada a Duda como se ele tivesse acabado de salvar Harry de um prédio em chamas.**

— **Então, vamos ou não vamos? — urrou tio Valter, reaparecendo à porta da sala de estar. — Pensei que estávamos em cima da hora!**

— **Claro... claro, estamos — respondeu Dédalo Diggle, que parara diante dessa troca de palavras com ar de estupefação, e agora parecia ter voltado ao normal. — Realmente precisamos ir, Harry...**

**O bruxo se adiantou aos tropeços e apertou a mão de Harry entre as suas.**

— **...boa sorte. Espero que voltemos a nos encontrar. Você carrega nos ombros as esperanças do mundo bruxo.**

— Eu imagino. — Falou Molly.

— O que quis dizer com isso Molly. — Perguntou Sirius.

— Eles acham que o Harry tem que fazer tudo, ele só tem 17 anos, o que ele poderia fazer? Com certeza a Ordem irá fazer no lugar dele, não é? — Perguntou Molly a Hugo.

Os viajantes do futuro se entreolharam.

— Vamos ler, irá tirar as suas duvidas. — Falou Hugo.

— **Ah, certo. Obrigado.**

— **Adeus, Harry — disse Héstia, também apertando sua mão. — Os nossos pensamentos o acompanharão.**

— **Espero que tudo corra bem — disse Harry, lançando um olhar a Petúnia e Duda.**

— **Ah, tenho certeza que vamos acabar nos tornando os melhores amigos — disse Diggle animado, acenando com a cartola ao sair da sala. . Héstia acompanhou-o.**

**Duda se soltou gentilmente das garras da mãe e se adiantou para Harry, que precisou conter o impulso de ameaçá-lo com um feitiço. Então, o primo estendeu a manzorra rosada.**

— **Caramba, Duda — disse Harry, sobrepondo-se aos renovados soluços de tia Petúnia —, será que os dementadores sopraram para dentro de você uma nova personalidade?**

— **Sei lá — murmurou Duda. — A gente se vê, Harry.**

— **É — respondeu Harry, apertando a mão do primo e sacudindo-a. — Quem sabe. Se cuida, Dudão.**

— Como eu disse, tudo é possível. — Relembrou Gina.

— Não quero estar errado quando você estiver certa. — Falou Harry.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e riram.

**Duda quase sorriu e em seguida saiu, desajeitado, da sala. Harry ouviu seus passos pesados na entrada de saibro, então a porta de um carro bateu.**

**Tia Petúnia, cujo rosto estivera enfiado no lenço, olhou para os lados ao ouvir a batida. Pelo jeito, não esperava se ver sozinha com Harry. Guardando apressada o lenço molhado no bolso, disse:**

— **Bom... adeus. — E dirigiu-se resoluta à porta, sem olhar para o sobrinho.**

— **Adeus — respondeu Harry.**

**Ela parou e olhou para trás. Por um momento, Harry teve a estranhíssima sensação de que ela queria lhe dizer alguma coisa: a tia lhe lançou um olhar estranho e trêmulo que pareceu oscilar à beira da fala, então, com um movimento brusco da cabeça, saiu apressada da sala para se reunir ao marido e ao filho.**

— Ela queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, e tenho a impressão de que fosse sobre a sua mãe. — Falou Dumbledore a Harry.

— Talvez sim. — Falou Harry.

— Acabou o capitulo, quem quer lê? — Perguntou Neville.

— Eu quero. — Falou Luna.

— Qual é o nome do capitulo Luna? — Perguntou Rony.

— Os sete Potter. — Respondeu Luna.

— Não entendi. — Falou Harry.


	6. OS SETE POTTERS

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

OS SETE POTTER

**Harry voltou correndo ao seu quarto, chegando ainda em tempo de ver o carro dos Dursley se afastar rua acima. Avistou, ainda, a cartola de Dédalo Diggle entre Petúnia e Duda, no banco traseiro. O veículo virou à direita, no fim da rua dos Alfeneiros, suas janelas se avermelharam por um momento ao sol poente, e, então, desapareceu.**

— Informação demais. — Falou Scorp.

**Harry apanhou a gaiola de Edwiges, a Firebolt e a mochila, lançou um último olhar ao quarto anormalmente arrumado e, então, desceu desajeitado para o hall, onde pousou a gaiola, a vassoura e a mochila próximos ao pé da escada. A claridade diminuía rapidamente, o hall enchia-se de sombras crepusculares. Parecia muito estranho ficar parado ali, naquele silêncio, sabendo que ia sair de casa pela última vez. Anos atrás, quando os Dursley o deixavam sozinho e iam se divertir, as horas de solidão tinham se constituído num presente raro: parando apenas para furtar alguma guloseima da geladeira, ele corria escada acima para brincar com o computador de Duda, ou ligar a televisão e trocar de canal à vontade. Dava-lhe um estranho vazio lembrar aqueles tempos: era como lembrar um irmão mais moço que tivesse perdido.**

— Você passou por tudo isso? — Perguntou Gina.

Harry apenas assentiu.

— **Não quer dar uma última olhada na casa? — perguntou a Edwiges, que continuava aborrecida com a cabeça sob a asa. — Nunca mais viremos aqui. Você não quer lembrar os bons tempos? Isto é, olhe só para esse capacho. Que recordações... Duda vomitou aí depois que o salvei dos dementadores... Ele acabou me agradecendo, dá para acreditar?... E no verão passado, Dumbledore entrou por essa porta...**

— O que Dumbledore foi fazer lá? — Perguntou Harry.

— Como você é o único herdeiro do Sirius, você tinha o direito de ficar com a herança dos Black, papai diz que não queria, mas teve que ficar com a herança. — Respondeu Al.

— Porque ele não quis ficar com a herança? — Perguntou Molly.

— Porque era a herança da família que Sirius sempre odiou, ele teria que ficar com a casa que Sirius ficou trancafiado. — Respondeu Lily.

— Você diz como se ele tivesse sido obrigado a ficar com a herança. — Fala Sirius.

— Mais ou menos. Se ele não ficasse com a herança, a herança seria de Bellatriz Lestrange, ele não achou certo a pessoa que te matou ficar com a sua herança. — Falou James.

— Mais e minha filha, não recebeu nada? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Quando o padrinho a conheceu e comprovou que ela era sua filha, ele quis dar a herança inteira pra ela, mas ela não quis. — Falou Teddy.

— Porque ela não quis? — Perguntou Arthur.

— A sua herança foi destinada para os filhos dos marotos. — Falou Teddy desarrumando os cabelos.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Remo.

— Eles dividiram a herança em três. — Explicou Teddy.

— Mas porque eles dividiram? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Porque a Helena já tinha recebido a herança dos Mckinnon, e o padrinho a dos Potter, então eles dividiram em três a herança dos Black, fazendo uma poupança para quando eu fosse para a escola. — Explicou Teddy.

Remo olhou para Harry, com toda certeza Harry é um menino especial, ninguém que ele conhecesse a não ser James e Sirius negaria dinheiro, ainda mais de graça.

— Obrigado. — Falou Remo.

— Pelo que? — Perguntou Harry.

— Por ter cuidado dele. — Respondeu Remo.

— De nada. — Respondeu Harry feliz.

— Vamos voltar à leitura, antes que eu comece a chorar aqui. — Falou Hermione fazendo todos riram.

**Harry perdeu por um instante o fio dos pensamentos, mas Edwiges não fez nada para ajudá-lo a retomar seu discurso e continuou parada na mesma posição. Harry virou as costas para a porta da frente.**

— Eu não acredito que vou falar sobre isso. — Falou Harry.

— Falar do que Harry? — Perguntou Rony.

— Continue a ler Luna. — Pediu Harry.

— **E aqui embaixo, Edwiges — Harry abriu uma porta sob a escada —, é onde eu costumava dormir! Você nem me conhecia na época... caramba, eu tinha esquecido como é apertado...**

— Como assim você dormia em um armário de baixo da escada. — Perguntou um garoto da Lufa-Lufa.

— Você acha que a minha vida foi um mar de rosas, que tinha tudo que queria? — Perguntou Harry.

As pessoas que nunca conheciam o verdadeiro Harry assentiram.

— Pois ai está a verdade, a minha vida começou quando eu conheci o Hagrid, antes disso eu não tinha amigos, era uma vida sem alegria, mentiram pra mim sobre a morte dos meus pais, as pessoas do mundo bruxo sabiam mais sobre mim do que eu mesmo. — Falou Harry.

— Dumbledore olhe pelo que o menino passou. — Falou Minerva.

— Eu não sabia que Petúnia faria isso com o próprio sobrinho. — Falou Dumbledore.

Snape começou a rir, todos o olharam espantado, ninguém nunca viu Snape rir.

— Do que está rindo? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Próprio sobrinho Dumbledore? Petúnia sempre implicou com a Lily depois que ela recebeu a carta. Você acha que ela respeitaria o filho de Lily Evans. — Falou Snape.

— Está tentando proteger o Harry? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não, estou dizendo que a tia dele é o cão no corpo de gente, sem ofensas. — Falou Snape.

— Eu nunca pensei que iria dizer isso, mas... eu concordo com o Snape. — Falou Harry.

— Professor Snape, Harry. — Corrigiu Dumbledore.

Harry revirou os olhos.

— Eu só não estou entendendo uma coisa. — Falou Rony.

— Que novidade. — Falou Hermione sarcástica.

Harry riu.

— O que você não entendeu Rony? — Perguntou Harry.

— Desde quando Snape conhece a sua tia? — Perguntou Rony.

— O livro vai lhes dizer o que nunca imaginou, não vai apenas falar sobre Tio Harry, mas também fazer você mudar de ideia sobre as pessoas. — Falou Rose

— É como dizem, não se julgue um livro pela capa. — Falou Lily.

— Você me impressiona. — Falou Dumbledore.

Lily corou.

— Vou lhe dizer uma coisa que alguns aqui achariam IMPOSSIVEL. — Falou James.

— Me diga, se for sobre a Sra. Potter, eu acreditarei, com ela me parece que tudo é possível. — Falou Dumbledore.

— ELA SE DA BEM COM O SNAPE, ELA CONVERSA COM ELE, COMO SE ELE FOSSE UMA PESSOA NORMAL. — Falou James em um tom indignado.

O queixo de Harry caiu.

— Antes de nós voltarmos a ler, deixa eu falar uma coisa que vocês irão achar normal. É sobre o meu irmão mais velho. — Falou Lily.

— Fique a vontade senhorita. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Snape ODEIA o James. — Falou Lily.

Sirius e Remo cairam na gargalhada, Sirius quase caiu no chão de tanto rir.

— O Snape também não gosta do James II. Porque eu tenho a impressão de saber que ele odeia mais o James II do que o James I? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Porque o papai teve a coragem de juntar o nome James e Sirius em uma pessoa só. — Falou Al.

— Você tá querendo dizer que o nome dele é James Sirius Potter? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Acertou na mosca. — Falou James.

— Então existiu pessoa pior em marotices do que James e Sirius? — Perguntou Remo.

— Se você quer dizer pior, a ponto de explodir a mesa da Minerva, sim. — Falou Teddy.

— Você explodiu a mesa da MIVERVA? — Perguntou Rony.

— Ela ficou me olhando de cara feia por um mês. — Falou James.

— Vamos voltar a leitura, antes que o James comece a contar as marotices dele e o Teddy também. — Falou Vic.

Luna voltou a ler.

**Harry correu o olhar pelos sapatos e guarda-chuvas empilhados, lembrando-se de que acordava toda manhã encarando o "avesso" dos degraus da escada, que muito frequentemente estavam enfeitados com uma ou duas aranhas.**

Rony estremeceu.

— Eu devia apresentar esse lugar ao Rony, ele vai adorar. — Falou Harry.

— Muito engraçado você Harry, hahaha. — Falou Rony.

**. Naquele tempo, desconhecia sua verdadeira identidade, e ainda não descobrira como os pais tinham morrido nem a razão de coisas tão estranhas sempre acontecerem ao seu redor. Harry ainda lembrava os sonhos que o perseguiam, mesmo naquela época: sonhos confusos que incluíam clarões verdes e, uma vez — tio Válter quase batera com o carro quando lhe contara um deles —, uma moto voadora...**

— A noite que o Hagrid foi te buscar. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E eu que pensava que era apenas um sonho. — Falou Harry.

**Um ronco repentino e ensurdecedor ecoou perto dali. Harry se endireitou abruptamente e bateu com o cocuruto no portal baixo. Parando apenas para dizer alguns dos palavrões mais enfáticos aprendidos com o tio, saiu cambaleando até a cozinha com as mãos na cabeça e espiou o quintal pela janela.**

**A escuridão parecia estar ondulando, o ar estremecia. Então, uma a uma, as pessoas começaram a aparecer instantaneamente à medida que se desfaziam os Feitiços da Desilusão. Dominando a cena, ele viu Hagrid, de capacete e óculos de proteção, montando uma gigantesca motocicleta com um **_**sidecar**_** preto. A toda volta, outras pessoas desmontavam de vassouras e, em dois casos, de cavalos alados negros e esqueletos.**

— Testrálios. — Falou Al.

— Consegue velos? — Perguntou Harry.

— Graças a Merlin não, mas papai já falou sobre isso pra mim. — Explicou Al.

**Abrindo com violência a porta dos fundos, Harry correu para o centro do círculo. Ergueu-se um grito de boas-vindas enquanto Hermione abria os braços para ele, Rony lhe dava um tapinha nas costas e Hagrid perguntava:**

— **Tudo bem, Harry? Pronto para o bota-fora?**

— **Com certeza — respondeu, incluindo todos em um grande sorriso. — Mas eu não estava esperando tanta gente!**

— **Mudança de planos — rosnou Olho-Tonto, que segurava duas sacas grandes e cheias e cujo olho mágico girava do céu do anoitecer para a casa e dali para o jardim, com estonteante rapidez. — Vamos entrar antes de lhe explicar tudo.**

— Também queremos saber o que iremos fazer. — Falou Tonks.

**Harry conduziu-os à cozinha onde, rindo e tagarelando, eles se acomodaram em cadeiras, sentaram-se nas reluzentes bancadas da tia Petúnia ou se encostaram em seus imaculados eletrodomésticos: Rony, magro e comprido;**

— Não mudou muito. — Falou Hermione.

**Hermione com os cabelos bastos presos às costas em uma longa trança;**

— Não lembro-me de ver você de trança. — Falou Rony.

— Não sou muito chegada a trança. — Respondeu Hermione.

**Fred e Jorge, com sorrisos idênticos;**

Fred e Jorge riram.

**Gui, cheio de cicatrizes e cabelos longos;**

— Que cicatrizes? — Perguntou Gui.

— Você esbarrou no Greyback. — Respondeu Vic.

— Você quer dizer que Gui foi mordido por Greyback? — Perguntou Remo com raiva.

— Sim, mas Greyback não estava na lua cheia, então Gui não se transforma, só fica mal-humorado. — Explicou Teddy.

— É por isso que o Teddy não vai na casa das conchas na lua cheia. — Falou James rindo.

Luna voltou a ler.

**O Sr. Weasley, o rosto bondoso, os cabelos rareando, os óculos meio tortos;**

— Também não mudou nada. — Falou Molly rindo.

**Olho-Tonto, cansado de guerra, perneta, o olho mágico azul girando na órbita; Tonks, cujos cabelos curtos estavam pintados no rosa berrante de que tanto gostava; Lupin, mais grisalho, mais enrugado; Fleur, esguia e linda com seus longos cabelos louros platinados; Kingsley, careca, negro, os ombros largos;**

— Pensei que Kingsley ia ficar vigiando o ministro trouxa. — Falou Tonks.

**Hagrid, de barba e cabelos sem trato, curvando-se para não bater a cabeça no teto; e Mundungo Fletcher, franzino, sujo e trapaceiro.**

O pessoal da Ordem fechou os punhos, ainda estavam com raiva de Mundungo por ter largado o posto na hora de ficar vigiando Harry.

**O coração de Harry pareceu crescer e se iluminar ao vê-los; gostava incrivelmente de todos, até de Mundungo, que ele tentara estrangular da última vez que o encontrara.**

— Porque eu tentaria estrangular ele? — Perguntou Harry.

— No mínimo ele roubou alguma coisa que era seu. — Falou Sirius.

— **Kingsley, pensei que você estivesse cuidando do primeiro-ministro trouxa, não? — perguntou do lado oposto da cozinha.**

— **Ele pode passar sem mim por uma noite — respondeu. — Você é mais importante.**

— Isso responde a nossa questão. — Falou Neville.

— **Harry, adivinha? — falou Tonks, empoleirada sobre a máquina de lavar roupa, acenando os dedos da mão esquerda para ele; brilhava ali uma aliança.**

— **Você se casou? — gritou Harry, seu olhar correndo da auror para Lupin.**

Os olhos de Tonks brilharam.

— **Que pena que você não pôde assistir, Harry, foi superíntimo.**

— **Genial, meus para...**

— **Tudo bem, tudo bem, teremos tempo depois para pôr as novidades em dia!**

— E eu que pensei que o Rony não tem tato. — Falou Hermione.

— Ei. — Reclamou Rony.

— **rugiu Moody, abafando a algazarra, e fez-se silêncio na cozinha. O bruxo largou as sacas junto aos pés e se virou para Harry. — Dédalo provavelmente lhe disse que tivemos de abandonar o plano A. Pio Thicknesse passou-se para o outro lado, o que nos causou um grande problema. Decretou que são transgressões puníveis com prisão ligar esta casa à Rede de Flu, criar uma Chave de Portal, aparatar ou desaparatar aqui. Tudo em nome de sua maior proteção, para impedir que Você-Sabe-Quem chegue a você. Coisa absolutamente sem sentido, uma vez que o feitiço de sua mãe já se encarrega disso. Na realidade, o que ele fez foi impedi-lo de sair daqui em segurança.**

—**Segundo problema: você é menor de idade, o que significa que ainda tem um rastreador. —**

— **Não estou...**

— **O rastreador, o rastreador! — interrompeu-o Olho-Tonto com impaciência. — O feitiço que detecta atividades mágicas em torno de menores de dezessete anos, e que permite ao Ministério descobrir quando um menor faz uso da magia! Se você, ou alguém ao seu redor, lançar um feitiço para tirá-lo daqui, Thicknesse saberá, e os Comensais da Morte também.**

**"Não podemos esperar o rastreador caducar, porque, no momento em que você completar dezessete anos, perderá toda a proteção que sua mãe lhe deu. Em resumo: Pio Thicknesse acha que o encurralou de vez."**

**Harry não pôde senão concordar com o desconhecido, o tal Thicknesse.**

— **Então, que vamos fazer?**

— Também queremos saber. — Falou Hermione.

— **Vamos usar os únicos meios de transporte que nos restaram, os únicos que o rastreador não poderá detectar, porque não precisamos lançar feitiços para usar: vassouras, testrálios e a moto do Hagrid.**

— A moto é minha. — Falou Sirius fazendo bico.

Harry riu.

**Harry percebia falhas nesse plano; contudo, calou-se para dar a Olho-Tonto a chance de continuar.**

— **Ora, o feitiço de sua mãe só se desfará sob duas condições: quando você se tornar maior ou — Moody fez um gesto abrangendo a cozinha impecável — quando deixar de chamar este lugar de lar. Hoje à noite você e seus tios vão seguir caminhos separados, concordando plenamente que jamais voltarão a viver juntos, certo?**

— Graças a Merlin. — Falou Harry.

**Harry assentiu.**

— **Então desta vez, quando você sair, não haverá retorno, e o feitiço se desfará no momento em que deixar o âmbito desta casa. Decidimos desfazer o feitiço antes, porque a alternativa é esperar Você-Sabe-Quem entrar e capturá-lo no momento em que completar dezessete anos. A única coisa que temos a nosso favor é que Você-Sabe-Quem ignora que estamos transferindo você hoje à noite.**

— Infelizmente o Snape avisou a eles quando Harry seria transferido. — Falou Sirius.

— O que me deixa curiosa é como Snape descobriu isso. — Falou Tonks.

Sirius apenas assentiu em concordância.

— **Deixamos vazar uma pista falsa no Ministério: acham que você vai esperar até o dia trinta.**

— Infelizmente eles sabem que é uma pista falsa. — Falou Rony.

**Ainda assim, estamos lidando com Você-Sabe-Quem, portanto não podemos confiar que ele se deixe enganar com a data; certamente, por precaução, terá alguns Comensais da Morte patrulhando o céu desta área. Então, equipamos umas doze casas diferentes com toda a proteção que é possível lhes dar. Todas aparentam ser aquela em que vamos escondê-lo, todas têm alguma ligação com a Ordem: minha casa, a do Kingsley, a de Muriel, tia de Molly... entende a idéia."**

— **Entendo — confirmou Harry, com pouca sinceridade, porque ainda era capaz de ver um enorme furo nesse plano.**

— Eu estava pensando na mesma coisa, acho que eles ainda não nos contaram a segunda parte do plano. — Falou Moody.

— Eu também acho Moody. — Concordou Tonks.

— **Você vai para a casa dos pais de Tonks. Uma vez dentro dos limites dos feitiços protetores que lançamos sobre a casa, poderá usar uma Chave de Portal para A Toca. Alguma pergunta?**

— **Ah... sim — respondeu Harry. — Talvez eles não saibam para qual das doze casas seguras eu irei primeiro, mas não ficará meio óbvio — e ele fez uma rápida contagem das cabeças — quando catorze de nós voarmos para a casa dos pais de Tonks?**

— Boa pergunta. — Falou Sirius.

— **Ah — disse Moody —, me esqueci de mencionar o principal. Os catorze não irão voar para a casa dos pais de Tonks. Haverá sete Harry Potter deslocando-se pelo céu hoje à noite, cada um deles com um companheiro, cada par rumando para uma casa segura diferente.**

**De dentro do casaco, Moody tirou um frasco contendo um líquido que parecia lama. Ele não precisou acrescentar mais nada: Harry entendeu o restante do plano imediatamente.**

— Poção Polissuco. — Falou Harry, Rony, Hermione, Remo e Snape.

— Como você saberia que é poção Polissuco? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Pela descrição do liquido. — Respondeu Hermione.

Todos assentiram.

— Agora sabemos o que significa "os sete Potter". — Falou Rony.

— Não, nem pensar. — Falou Harry irritado.

— **Não! — exclamou alto, sua voz ressoando pela cozinha. — Nem pensar!**

— Não mudou muito. — Falou Gina rindo.

— **Eu avisei a eles que essa seria a sua reação — disse Hermione com um ar indulgente.**

— **Se vocês acham que vou deixar seis pessoas arriscarem a vida...!**

— **...porque é a primeira vez para todos nós — interpôs Rony.**

— Vocês já usaram poção Polissuco? — Perguntou Minerva.

Harry, Rony e Hermione apenas assentiram.

— **Isto é diferente, fingir ser eu...**

— **Bom, nenhum de nós gostou muito da idéia, Harry — disse Fred, sério. — Imagine se alguma coisa der errado e continuarmos para o resto da vida retardados, magricelas e "ocludos".**

— Eu não sou retardado. — Falou Harry.

Os gêmeos riram.

**Harry não sorriu.**

— Mal-humorado. — Exclamou Fred e Jorge juntos.

— **Não poderão fazer isso se eu não cooperar, precisarão que eu ceda uns fios de cabelo.**

— Treze pessoas que podem usar magia a vontade contra uma pessoa que não pode usar magia, acha mesmo que um fio de cabelo irá impedir eles de continuar com o plano? — Perguntou Draco.

— Odeia ter que concorda com ele, mais ele está certo. — Falou Scorp.

— Você não concorda com o seu pai? — Perguntou Remo.

— Só concordei quando ele decidiu botar fogo na mansão Malfoy. — Respondeu Scorp.

— Eu coloquei fogo na mansão dos meus pais? — Perguntou Draco.

— Se você soubesse o que já aconteceu naquela casa, já teria colocado fogo nela a muito tempo. — Falou Scorp.

— Continue a ler Luna. — Falou Harry.

— **Então, lá se vai o plano por água abaixo — comentou Jorge. — É óbvio que não há a menor possibilidade de arranjar fios dos seus cabelos, a não ser que você colabore.**

— **É, treze de nós contra um cara proibido de usar magia; não temos a menor chance — acrescentou Fred.**

— Não tem outra hora para vocês fazerem piadas não? — Perguntou Molly.

Fred e Jorge apenas encolheram os ombros.

— **Engraçado — disse Harry. — Realmente hilário.**

— Papai é muito mal-humorado. — Falou James.

— Concordamos. — Falou Fred, Jorge e Fred II.

— **Se tivermos que usar a força, usaremos — rosnou Moody, seu olho mágico agora estremecendo um pouco na órbita ao encarar Harry com severidade. — Todos aqui são maiores de idade, Potter, e todos estão dispostos a se arriscar.**

**Mundungo sacudiu os ombros e fez uma careta; o olho mágico virou de esguelha pelo lado da cabeça de Moody para repreendê-lo.**

— **Não vamos continuar a discutir. O tempo está passando. Quero alguns fios de cabelo seus, moleque, agora.**

— Educado. — Murmurou Hermione.

— **Isto é loucura, não há necessidade...**

— Não há necessidade Harry? Tom está a solta. — Falou Gina.

— Quem é Tom? — Perguntou um menino da sonserina.

— Esse é o nome verdadeiro de Voldemort, Tom Riddle. — Explicou Harry.

— **Não há necessidade! — rosnou Moody. — Com Você-Sabe-Quem aí fora e metade do Ministério do lado dele? Potter, se dermos sorte, ele terá engolido a pista falsa e estará planejando emboscar você no dia trinta, mas ele será doido se não mantiver um ou dois Comensais da Morte vigiando. É o que eu faria. Talvez eles não possam atingir você nem esta casa enquanto o feitiço de sua mãe estiver em vigor, mas está prestes a caducar e eles têm uma idéia geral de sua localização. A nossa única chance é usar chamarizes. Nem mesmo Você-Sabe-Quem é capaz de se dividir em sete.**

**O olhar de Harry encontrou o de Hermione e desviou-se rapidamente.**

— Eles sabem de alguma coisa que não sabemos. — Falou Gina.

— Mas com certeza a Ordem sabe sobre isso. — Falou Molly.

— Não se eu dei as informações direto a Harry. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Vamos continuar a ler, depois tiramos nossas duvidas. — Falou Sirius.

— **Portanto, Potter, uns fios do seu cabelo, por gentileza. **

**Harry olhou para Rony, que fez uma careta como se dissesse "dá logo".**

— Eles se comunicam só com o olhar. — Falou Simas.

— **Agora! — vociferou Moody.**

**Com todos os olhares convergindo para ele, Harry levou a mão ao topo da cabeça, agarrou um punhado de fios e arrancou-os.**

— **Ótimo — disse Moody, mancando até ele e puxando a tampa do frasco de poção. — Aqui dentro, por gentileza.**

— Gentileza Harry. — Falou os gêmeos.

**Harry deixou cair os fios no líquido cor de lama. No instante em que o cabelo tocou a sua superfície, a poção começou a espumar e fumegar e, instantaneamente, se tornou límpida e dourada.**

— A cor da poção não age de acordo com a pureza da alma da pessoa? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Sim, senhorita. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

Todos olharam para Harry impressionados.

— **Ah, você parece muito mais gostoso que o Crabbe ou o Goyle, Harry — comentou Hermione antes de notar as sobrancelhas erguidas de Rony e, corando levemente, acrescentou —, ah, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, a poção de Goyle lembrava um bicho-papão.**

— Você tinha que ver o gosto então, que coisa horrível. — Falou Rony fazendo uma careta.

— Como vocês podem saber a cor da poção deles? — Perguntou Snape.

— Bom... A Hermione fez uma poção Polissuco no segundo ano. — Falou Rony.

— Eu me pergunto porque a Hermione não está na Corvinal. — Falou Fred.

— Mesmo que seja uma façanha incrível, vocês não deveriam ter feito essa poção, poderia dar errado. — Falou Minerva.

— Não foi a poção que deu errada. — Falou Rony olhando para Hermione.

Hermione deu um tapa no braço de Rony.

— Cala a boca Rony. — Falou Hermione fazendo bico.

Rony apenas riu.

— **Certo, então, os falsos Potter alinhem-se do lado de cá, por favor — pediu Moody.**

**Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Fleur se enfileiraram à frente da reluzente pia de tia Petúnia.**

— Falta um. — Falou Tonks.

— Mundungo. — Falou Remo.

— **Falta um — disse Lupin.**

Tonks corou.

— **Aqui — respondeu Hagrid rispidamente, e, erguendo Mundungo pelo cangote, largou-o ao lado de Fleur, que enrugou o nariz deliberadamente e foi se postar entre Fred e Jorge.**

— Pelo visto, nos damos bem com a nossa cunhada. — Falou Jorge.

— Digamos que no começo do namoro dos meus pais, a tia Gina não gostava muito da minha mãe. — Falou Vic.

— Porque? — Perguntou Gui.

— A minha mãe tem mania de tratar todos como se fosse criança. — Falou Vic.

— Sem falar a mania de entrar no quarto dos outros sem bater. — Falou Teddy.

— É, isso também. — Falou Vic.

— **Eu lhe disse que preferia ser guarda — reclamou Mundungo.**

— **Cala a boca — rosnou Moody. — Como já lhe expliquei, seu verme invertebrado, quaisquer Comensais da Morte que encontrarmos tentarão capturar Potter, e não matá-lo. Dumbledore sempre disse que Você-Sabe-Quem iria querer liquidar Potter pessoalmente. Serão os guardas que terão de se preocupar mais, os Comensais da Morte tentarão eliminá-los.**

— Nossa, isso me deixa tão calmo. — Ironizou Harry.

**Mundungo não pareceu muito tranquilo, mas Moody já tinha tirado de dentro da capa meia dúzia de cálices, que distribuiu após servir em cada um a dose da Poção Polissuco.**

— **Todos juntos, então...**

**Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Fleur e Mundungo beberam. Todos ofegaram e fizeram caretas quando a poção chegou à garganta: imediatamente, suas feições começaram a borbulhar e distorcer como cera quente. Hermione e Mundungo cresceram de repente; Rony, Fred e Jorge encolheram; seus cabelos escureceram, os de Hermione e Fleur pareceram reentrar na cabeça.**

— Isso deve ser muito estranho. — Falou Gina.

— Você acha? Porque todo dia que eu acordo eu me vejo com uma aparência mais velha, é como se me visse no futuro. — Falou Al.

— Do que você está falando? — Perguntou Molly.

— Não sei se vocês perceberam, mais o Al é a cara do papai sem óculos, a Lily é a cara da mamãe e eu sou como se fosse a mistura. — Explicou James.

— O Hugo se parece com o papai, mas tem os olhos da mamãe, eu me pareço com a mamãe e tenho os olhos do papai. — Falou Rose.

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina coraram com a semelhança entre eles e seus filhos.

— Vamos voltar a ler. — Falou Teddy.

**Moody, indiferente, começou a soltar os cordões das enormes sacas que trouxera: quando tornou a se aprumar, havia seis Harry Potter exclamando ofegantes diante dele.**

**Fred e Jorge se viraram um para o outro e disseram juntos:**

— **Uau... estamos idênticos!**

— **Não sei, não, acho que estou mais bonito — comentou Fred, examinando seu reflexo na chaleira.**

Todos riram com a piada de Fred.

— _**Bah!**_** — exclamou Fleur, mirando-se na porta do microondas —, **_**Gui, nam olhe parra mim: estam horrenda.**_

— Obrigada pelo elogio. — Ironizou Harry.

— Eu não sou feio. — Falou Al.

— Se fosse, as meninas não ficariam correndo atrás de você Al. — Falou James rindo.

— E como anda a Lovegood, James, ela te deu outro chute? — Perguntou Al com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

— O que ele quis dizer com chute? — Perguntou Luna.

— A sua filha é muito agressiva, ela não gosta de mim. E como anda as coisas com a Elliz? — Perguntou James para Al sorrindo maroto.

— Eu não tenho nada com a Elliz, James. — Falou Al.

— Mas queria. — Falou James.

— Pelo menos eu nunca levei um chute no meio das pernas. — Falou Al rindo.

— Se vocês não calarem a boca, quem irá levar um chute no meio das pernas são vocês. — Falou Lily.

— Você e mais quem vai chutar a gente Lily? — Perguntou James e Al juntos.

— Pode deixar que eu ajudo ela. — Falou Rose.

James e Al se olharam.

— Ruivas. — Falaram juntas revirando os olhos.

— Pode continuar a leitura, por favor. — Falou Al.

Sirius e Remo estavam rindo lembrando dos velhos amigos falecidos.

— **Se as roupas ficarem largas em vocês, há tamanhos menores aqui — disse Moody, indicando a primeira saca —, e vice-versa. Não esqueçam os óculos, há seis pares no bolso lateral. E depois de se vestirem, a bagagem está na segunda saca.**

— Eles vão ter que trocar de roupa. — Falou Hermione corando.

**O verdadeiro Harry achou que aquela talvez fosse a cena mais bizarra que já presenciara na vida, e já vira coisas extremamente exóticas. Observou seus seis duplos mexerem na saca de roupa, tirar trajes completos, pôr os óculos e guardar as próprias coisas. Teve vontade de pedir que demonstrassem um pouco mais de respeito por sua intimidade quando começaram a se despir sem censura, visivelmente mais à vontade em desnudar o seu corpo do que estariam com os próprios corpos.**

Harry corou.

— **Eu sabia que Gina estava mentindo sobre aquela tatuagem — disse Rony, olhando para o próprio peito nu.**

— Que história é essa? — Perguntou Gui.

— Isso ainda não aconteceu, eu não sei de nada. — Falou Harry.

— Mais eu sei, no sexto ano do papai, as meninas inventavam histórias que papai tinha uma tatuagem. — Falou Lily.

— E como sabe disso? — Perguntou Gina.

— As meninas que falavam era companheira de quarto da mamãe. — Respondeu Lily.

As companheiras de quarto de Gina coraram.

— **Harry, a sua visão é ruim mesmo — comentou Hermione, ao colocar os óculos.**

— Porque você acha que eu uso óculos Hermione? — Perguntou Harry sarcástico.

Hermione corou.

**Uma vez vestidos, os falsos Harry Potter tiraram da segunda saca mochilas e gaiolas de coruja, cada uma contendo uma alvíssima coruja empalhada.**

— **Ótimo — aprovou Moody, quando, por fim, os sete Harry vestidos, equipados com óculos e bagagem, se viraram para ele. — Os pares serão os seguintes: Mundungo irá viajar comigo de vassoura...**

— **Por que vou com você? — protestou o Harry mais perto da porta dos fundos.**

— Porque é o único que precisa ser vigiado. — Falou Moody.

— **Porque você é o único que precisa de vigilância — rosnou Moody, e, de fato, seu olho mágico não se desviou de Mundungo enquanto continuava —, Arthur e Fred...**

— Eles vão fazer aquela piada velha. — Falou Gina.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Harry.

— Conheço os irmãos que tenho. — Respondeu Gina.

Harry apenas assentiu em concordância.

— **Eu sou Jorge — disse o gêmeo para quem Moody estava apontando. — Você não consegue nos distinguir nem quando somos Harry?**

— **Desculpe, Jorge...**

— **Eu só estou zoando você, na verdade sou o Fred...**

— Não é hora pra brincadeira. — Falou Moody.

Os gêmeos apenas mexeram os ombros.

— **Chega de brincadeiras! — rosnou Moody. — O outro... Fred ou Jorge, seja lá quem for, você vai com Remo. Srta. Delacour...**

— **Vou levar Fleur em um testrálio — disse Gui. — Ela não gosta muito de vassouras.**

— Ela não é a única. — Falou Hermione.

**Fleur foi para junto dele, lançando lhe um olhar apaixonado e servil que Harry desejou de todo o coração que jamais voltasse a aparecer em seu rosto.**

Os gêmeos riram.

— **Srta. Granger com Kingsley, também em um testrálio... **

**Hermione pareceu mais tranquila ao retribuir o sorriso de Kingsley; Harry sabia que a amiga também não se sentia segura em uma vassoura.**

— Papai diz que só viu mamãe voar em uma vassoura por vontade própria uma vez na vida. — Falou Hugo.

— A Rose também não gosta de voar. — Falou Scorpius.

Rose corou.

— **E você sobra para mim, Rony! — comentou Tonks animada, derrubando um porta-canecas ao acenar para ele.**

**Rony não pareceu tão satisfeito quanto Hermione.**

— Se a Tonks já é desastrada na terra, imagina no ar. — Falou Remo rindo e logo em seguida levando um tapa de Tonks.

— Ora, Ora, se não é o Aluado fazendo piada. — Falou Sirius.

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam.

— Continua ler Luna. — Falou Fred.

Luna assentiu.

— **E você vai comigo, Harry. É isso? — perguntou Hagrid, parecendo um pouco ansioso. — Iremos de moto. Vassouras e testrálios não aguentam o meu peso, entende. Não sobra muito espaço depois que eu me sento, então você irá no **_**sidecar**_**.**

— **Beleza — disse Harry, sem muita sinceridade.**

— Porque sem muita sinceridade? — Perguntou Sirius.

— O momento tá meio tenso. — Respondeu Harry.

— **Achamos que os Comensais da Morte esperarão que você esteja voando em uma vassoura — explicou Moody, que pareceu perceber o que Harry estava sentindo. — Snape já teve tempo suficiente para acabar de informar a eles tudo que sabe sobre você, por isso, se toparmos com Comensais, apostamos que irão escolher um Harry que pareça à vontade montando uma vassoura. Muito bem, então — continuou Moody, amarrando a saca com as roupas falsas de Harry e saindo primeiro para o quintal. — Calculo que faltem três minutos para o nosso horário de partida. Não adianta trancar a porta dos fundos, não vai segurar os Comensais da Morte quando vierem procurar você... Vamos...**

— Também acho que não precisa trancar a porta. — Falou Hermione.

**Harry correu ao hall para apanhar sua mochila, a Firebolt e a gaiola de Edwiges antes de se reunir aos outros no quintal escuro. A toda volta, vassouras saltaram para as mãos dos donos; Kingsley já tinha ajudado Hermione a montar um grande testrálio negro; e Gui ajudou Fleur. Hagrid estava pronto ao lado da moto, com os óculos de proteção.**

— Papai ia dar a Firebolt pra mamãe. — Falou Lily.

— E não deu porque? — Perguntou Harry.

— Continua a leitura. — Falou Lily.

— **É essa? A moto de Sirius?**

— **A própria — respondeu Hagrid, sorrindo para Harry. — E a última vez em que a montou, Harry, você cabia em uma das minhas mãos!**

Harry corou, e as meninas acharam fofo.

— Não é de uns tempo pra cá que o Harry é baixinho. — Falou Lino.

**Harry não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouquinho humilhado ao embarcar no **_**sidecar**_**. Isto o colocava vários metros abaixo dos demais: Rony deu um sorrisinho debochado ao ver o amigo sentado ali, como uma criança em um carrinho de parque de diversões.**

— O que é um parque de diversão? — Perguntou Rony.

— Não queira saber. — Falou Hugo.

Rose riu.

**. Harry empurrou a mochila e a vassoura para o lugar dos pés e encaixou a gaiola de Edwiges entre os joelhos. Ficou extremamente desconfortável.**

— **Arthur andou fazendo uns ajustes — contou Hagrid, indiferente ao desconforto de Harry. Montou, então, a moto que rangeu um pouco e afundou alguns centímetros no solo. — Agora tem uns botões especiais no guidão. Esse aí foi minha idéia. — Hagrid apontou com o grosso dedo um botão roxo junto ao velocímetro.**

— Tomara que não precisem usar. — Falou Gina.

Harry pegou na mão de Gina, como um sinal de que tudo iria ficar bem.

— **Por favor, tenha cuidado, Hagrid — recomendou o Sr. Weasley, que estava parado ao lado deles, segurando a vassoura. — Ainda não tenho certeza se é aconselhável, e certamente só deve ser usado em emergências.**

— **Muito bem, então — anunciou Moody. — Todos a postos, por favor; quero que todos saiam exatamente na mesma hora, ou invalidamos a idéia de despistamento.**

**Todos montaram as vassouras.**

— **Segure-se firme agora, Rony — disse Tonks, e Harry viu o amigo lançar um olhar furtivo e culpado a Lupin antes de colocar as mãos na cintura da bruxa. Hagrid deu partida na moto, que roncou como um dragão e o **_**sidecar**_** começou a vibrar.**

— Não estou gostando desse modo de transferência. — Falou Molly.

— Concordo com você. — Falou Harry.

— **Boa sorte a todos! — gritou Moody. — Vejo vocês dentro de uma meia hora n'A Toca. Quando eu contar três. Um... dois... TRÊS.**

As meninas respiraram fundo.

**Ouviu-se o estrondo da moto, e Harry sentiu o **_**sidecar**_** avançar assustadoramente; estavam levantando vôo em alta velocidade, seus olhos lacrimejavam um pouco, os cabelos foram varridos para trás. A sua volta, as vassouras subiam também: a cauda longa e negra de um testrálio ultrapassou-o. As pernas do garoto, entaladas no sidecar pela gaiola de Edwiges e a mochila, já estavam doendo e começando a ficar dormentes. Seu desconforto era tão grande que ele quase se esqueceu de lançar um último olhar ao número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros; quando finalmente olhou pelo lado do **_**sidecar**_**, já não sabia distinguir qual era a casa. Eles foram subindo, sem parar, em direção ao céu...**

**Então, de repente, sem ninguém saber de onde nem como, eles se viram cercados. No mínimo uns trinta vultos encapuzados pairavam no ar, formando um vasto círculo no meio do qual entraram os membros da Ordem, sem perceber...**

Hermione e Gina fizeram o mesmo movimento, cada uma pegou a mão de um dos meninos, Gina a de Harry e Hermione a de Rony.

**Gritos, clarões verdes para todo lado: Hagrid soltou um berro e a moto virou de cabeça para baixo. Harry perdeu a noção de onde estavam: lampiões de rua no alto, berros à sua volta, ele agarrado ao sidecar, como se disso dependesse sua vida. A gaiola de Edwiges, a Firebolt e a mochila escorregaram de baixo dos seus joelhos...**

**-Não...! EDWIGES!**

— EDWIGES. — Gritaram Gina e Harry juntos.

Tonks começou a chorar e Remo passou o braço em volta de seus ombros a abraçando.

**A vassoura girou em direção ao solo, mas ele conseguiu, por um triz, agarrar a alça da mochila e a gaiola quando a moto voltou à posição normal. Um segundo de alívio e outro clarão verde. A coruja soltou um grito agudo e tombou no chão da gaiola. **

— **Não... NÃO!**

Gina começou a chorar.

**A moto avançava veloz; de relance, Harry viu Comensais da Morte encapuzados se dispersarem quando Hagrid rompeu o seu círculo.**

— **Edwiges... **_**Edwiges**_**...**

**A coruja, porém, continuou no chão da gaiola, imóvel e patética como um brinquedo. Harry não conseguia acreditar, e sentiu um supremo terror pelos companheiros. Espiou rapidamente por cima do ombro e viu uma massa de gente se deslocando, clarões verdes, dois pares montados em vassouras se distanciavam, mas não sabia dizer quem eram...**

— **Hagrid, temos que voltar, temos que voltar! — berrou para sobrepor a voz ao ronco atroante do motor, empunhou a varinha, empurrou a gaiola de Edwiges para o chão, se recusando a aceitar que estivesse morta. — Hagrid, DÊ MEIA-VOLTA!**

— Nem pensar. — Falou Sirius bravo.

— **Minha obrigação é levar você em segurança, Harry! — berrou Hagrid, acelerando.**

— Concordo com ele. — Falou Sirius aliviado.

— **Pare... PARE! — gritou Harry. Quando tornou a olhar para trás, dois jorros de luz verde passaram voando por sua orelha esquerda: quatro Comensais da Morte tinham deixado o círculo e vinham em sua perseguição, fazendo pontaria nas largas costas de Hagrid. O bruxo se desviou, mas os Comensais emparelharam com a moto; lançaram mais feitiços contra eles, e Harry teve que se abaixar para evitá-los. Torcendo-se para trás, ordenou "**_**Estupefaça**_**!", e um raio de luz vermelha partiu de sua varinha, abrindo uma brecha entre os quatro perseguidores, ao se dispersarem para evitar ser atingidos.**

— **Segure-se, Harry, isso acabará com eles — rugiu Hagrid, e Harry ergueu os olhos bem em tempo de ver o amigo meter o dedo grosso em um botão verde ao lado do medidor de gasolina.**

**Uma parede, uma parede maciça de tijolos irrompeu do cano de escape. Espichando o pescoço, Harry a viu expandir-se no ar. Três dos Comensais da Morte se desviaram para evitá-la, mas o quarto não teve tanta sorte: desapareceu e em seguida despencou como uma pedra por trás da parede, sua vassoura despedaçada.**

— Um a menos. — Disse Rony.

**Um dos companheiros diminuiu a velocidade para socorrê-lo, mas eles e a parede voadora foram engolidos pela escuridão quando Hagrid se inclinou por cima do guidão e acelerou.**

**Mais Maldições da Morte lançadas pelos dois Comensais sobreviventes voaram pelos lados da cabeça de Harry, mirando Hagrid. Harry respondeu com Feitiços Estuporantes; vermelho e verde colidiam no ar produzindo uma chuva de faíscas multicoloridas, e o garoto pensou intempestivamente em fogos de artifício, e nos trouxas lá embaixo que não fariam idéia do que estava acontecendo...**

— Como é que você consegue pensar isso em um momento desses? — Perguntou Gina.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— **Lá vamos nós outra vez, Harry, segure-se — berrou Hagrid, apertando um segundo botão. Desta vez saiu uma rede pelo escape, mas os Comensais da Morte estavam preparados. Não só se desviaram, como o que havia desacelerado para salvar o amigo inconsciente os alcançou: brotou inesperadamente da escuridão e agora três deles vinham em perseguição da moto, todos disparando feitiços.**

Gina tremeu.

— **Isso vai resolver, Harry, segure firme! — berrou Hagrid, e o garoto o viu bater com a mão espalmada no botão roxo ao lado do velocímetro.**

**Com um urro inconfundível, o fogo de dragão, incandescente e azul, jorrou pelo escape e a moto arrancou com a velocidade de uma bala produzindo um som metálico. Harry viu os Comensais da Morte desaparecerem para evitar a trilha mortífera de chamas e ao mesmo tempo sentiu o sidecar sacudir sinistramente: as ligações metálicas que o prendiam à moto racharam com a violência da aceleração.**

— **Tudo bem, Harry! — berrou Hagrid, empurrado para trás pelo ímpeto da moto; ninguém controlava agora, e o sidecar começou a se retorcer violentamente no jato de ar que a moto deslocava.**

— Quanto tempo irá demorar para isso acabar? — Perguntou Molly.

—**Estou alerta, Harry, não se preocupe! — berrou Hagrid, e, do bolso do blusão, ele tirou o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa e florido.**

— Não é uma boa ideia o Hagrid usar magia. — Falou Hermione.

Rony concordou.

— **Hagrid! Não! Deixa comigo!**

— **REPARO!**

**Ouviu-se um estampido ensurdecedor e o sidecar se soltou completamente: Harry disparou para a frente, impulsionado pela velocidade da moto, então o **_**sidecar**_** começou a perder altura...**

— Não. — Gritou as meninas.

**Desesperado, Harry apontou a varinha para o carro e gritou:**

— _**Wingardium Leviosa**_**!**

Harry e Hermione olharam para Rony, os três se lembrou dos acontecimentos do primeiro ano.

**O **_**sidecar**_** subiu como uma rolha, desgovernada, mas, pelo menos, no ar. Seu alívio, porém, durou apenas segundos: mais feitiços passaram por ele como raios, os três Comensais da Morte agora mais próximos.**

— **Estou chegando, Harry! — gritou Hagrid da escuridão, mas o garoto sentiu o **_**sidecar**_** recomeçar a afundar: agachando-se o mais baixo que podia, apontou para os vultos que se aproximavam e berrou: — **_**Impedimenta**_**!**

Remo e Sirius se entreolharam, lembraram que James usava muito esse feitiço.

**O feitiço atingiu no peito o Comensal do centro. Por um instante, o homem abriu absurdamente braços e pernas no ar, como se tivesse batido contra uma barreira invisível: um dos seus companheiros quase se chocou com ele...**

**Então o **_**sidecar**_** começou de fato a cair e um dos Comensais disparou um feitiço tão perto de Harry que ele precisou se encolher abaixo da borda do **_**sidecar**_**, e perdeu um dente ao bater contra o assento...**

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e fizeram careta, acabaram rindo um da careta do outro.

Cho observava tudo morrendo de ciúmes.

— **Estou indo, Harry, estou indo!**

**Uma mão descomunal agarrou as vestes do garoto pelas costas e guindou-o para fora do **_**sidecar**_** em mergulho irreversível; Harry puxou para si a mochila ao se arrastar para o assento da moto e se viu sentado de costas para Hagrid. Ao ganharem altitude, afastando-se dos dois Comensais da Morte restantes, o garoto cuspiu o sangue da boca, e, apontando a varinha para o **_**sidecar**_** que caía, gritou:**

— _**Confringo!**_

**Sentiu uma dor terrível como se lhe arrancassem as entranhas quando Edwiges explodiu; o Comensal mais próximo foi arrancado da vassoura e saiu do campo de visão de Harry; o companheiro recuou e desapareceu.**

Gina soltou um suspiro de alivio.

— **Harry, me desculpe, me desculpe — gemeu Hagrid. — Eu devia ter tentado consertar o **_**sidecar**_**... você ficou sem espaço...**

— **Isto não é problema, continue voando! — gritou Harry em resposta, no momento em que mais dois Comensais da Morte emergiam da escuridão e vinham em sua direção.**

**Quando os feitiços cortaram o espaço entre eles, Hagrid se desviou e ziguezagueou; Harry sabia que o amigo não ousaria usar novamente o botão do fogo de dragão, com ele sentado sem a menor segurança. Disparou um Feitiço Estuporante atrás do outro contra os perseguidores, mal conseguindo mantê-los a distância. Disparou outro feitiço para detê-los: o Comensal mais próximo desviou-se e seu capuz caiu, e, à luz vermelha do Feitiço Estuporante seguinte, Harry reconheceu o estranho rosto vidrado de Stanislau Shunpike, o Lalau...**

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

— _**Expelliarmus**_**! — berrou Harry.**

— Droga. — Falou Sirius batendo a mão na mesa, causando um susto em todos.

— **É ele, é ele, o verdadeiro!**

**O grito do Comensal encapuzado chegou aos ouvidos de Harry apesar do ronco da moto: no momento seguinte, mais dois perseguidores tinham recuado e desaparecido de vista.**

— **Harry, que aconteceu? — berrou Hagrid. — Onde eles se meteram?**

— **Não sei!**

**Harry, porém, teve medo: o Comensal encapuzado gritara "é o verdadeiro"; como soubera? Correu os olhos pela escuridão aparentemente vazia e sentiu o perigo. Onde estavam? Ele se virou no assento para ficar de frente e se agarrou nas costas do blusão de Hagrid.**

— **Hagrid, use o fogo do dragão outra vez, vamos dar o fora daqui.**

— **Segure-se bem, então, Harry!**

**Ouviu-se uma trovoada metálica e ensurdecedora e o fogo branco-azulado jorrou do escape: o garoto sentiu que estava escorregando para trás no pouco assento que lhe cabia, Hagrid foi atirado para cima dele, mal conseguindo manter as mãos no guidão...**

— **Acho que despistamos eles, Harry, acho que conseguimos! —berrou Hagrid.**

— Só acredito quando chegarmos na casa dos pais da Tonks. — Falou Harry.

**Harry, contudo, não se convenceu: o medo o envolvia enquanto olhava à direita e à esquerda, à procura dos perseguidores e seguro de que viriam... Por que teriam recuado? Um deles ainda segurava a varinha... "**_**É ele, é ele, o verdadeiro**_**"... tinham exclamado logo depois que ele tentara desarmar Lalau...**

— **Estamos quase chegando, Harry, estamos quase conseguindo! — gritou Hagrid.**

— Ainda bem. — Falou Molly.

Harry ainda não se convencera.

**Harry sentiu a moto perder um pouco de altitude, embora as luzes em terra ainda parecessem estrelas remotas.**

**Então a cicatriz em sua testa ardeu em brasa: dois Comensais apareceram dos lados da moto, duas Maldições da Morte lançadas por trás passaram a milímetros do garoto...**

Molly deu um grito.

**Então Harry o viu. Voldemort vinha voando como fumaça ao vento, sem vassoura nem testrálio para sustentá-lo, seu rosto ofídico brilhando na escuridão, seus dedos brancos erguendo mais uma vez a varinha... Hagrid soltou um urro amedrontado e mergulhou a moto verticalmente. Segurando-se como se a vida dependesse disso, Harry disparou Feitiços Estuporantes a esmo para a noite vertiginosa. Viu um corpo passar por ele e soube que tinha atingido alguém, mas, em seguida, ouviu um estampido e viu saírem faíscas do motor; a moto entrou em uma espiral descendente, completamente descontrolada...**

**Jatos de luz verde tornaram a passar por eles. Harry estava totalmente desorientado: sua cicatriz continuava a queimar; esperou morrer a qualquer segundo. Uma figura encapuzada em uma vassoura vinha a centímetros dele, o garoto viu-a erguer o braço...**

— NÃO. — Gritou Gina.

Harry passou o braço pelos ombros de Gina e a abraçou, Lily vendo tudo olhou para Al, os dois pensavam na mesma coisa.

— **NÃO!**

**Com um grito de fúria, Hagrid se atirou da moto contra o Comensal da Morte; para seu horror, Harry viu os dois bruxos caírem e desaparecer, seus pesos somados excessivos para a vassoura...**

**Mal se segurando na moto com os joelhos, Harry ouviu Voldemort gritar:**

— _**Meu!**_

**Era o fim: ele não ouvia nem via onde Voldemort estava; de relance, percebeu outro Comensal da Morte fazer uma curva para se afastar do caminho e ouviu: — **_**Avada...**_

Harry abraçou Gina com mais força.

**Quando a dor forçou-o a fechar os olhos, sua varinha agiu por vontade própria. Sentiu-a arrastar seu braço como um enorme magneto, pelas pálpebras entreabertas viu um jorro de fogo dourado, ouviu um estalido e um grito de fúria. O Comensal da Morte restante urrou; Voldemort berrou:**

— Como? — Perguntou Hermione.

— O livro explicara. — Falou Rose.

— _**NÃO!**_

**De algum modo, Harry se deu conta de que estava com o nariz a dois centímetros do botão do fogo de dragão; socou-o com a mão livre e a moto disparou mais chamas no ar, precipitando-se para o solo.**

— E o Hagrid? — Perguntou Gina.

— **Hagrid! — chamou Harry, se segurando com força à moto. —Hagrid... **_**Accio Hagrid**_**!**

James, Al e Lily se entreolharam e riram.

— O que? — Perguntou Harry.

— Quando nós era pequeno, quem cuidava bastante da gente era o papai, mas na hora do banho nós saia correndo de toalha pela casa, papai usava esse feitiço para pegar a gente. — Falou Lily.

Todos riram.

— E sua mãe? — Perguntou Molly.

— O trabalho da mamãe é mais pesado do que o do papai, ela meche com papeis. — Falou Al.

**A moto acelerou, puxada para a terra. Com o rosto ao nível do guidão, Harry nada via exceto luzes distantes que se aproximavam sem parar: ele ia bater e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Atrás dele, outro grito...**

— _**Sua varinha, Selwyn, me dê sua varinha!**_

**Harry sentiu Voldemort antes de vê-lo. Olhando de esguelha, ele deparou com os olhos vermelhos e teve certeza de que seria a última coisa que veria na vida: Voldemort preparando-se para amaldiçoá-lo.**

**Então o lorde sumiu.**

— Agora sim eu acredito que estamos salvo. — Falou Harry ainda abraçada a Gina.

**Harry olhou para baixo e viu Hagrid de pernas e braços abertos no chão: puxou com força o guidão para evitar bater nele, tateou à procura do freio, mas, com um estrondo de furar os tímpanos e uma colisão de fazer o chão tremer, a moto bateu com grande impacto em um laguinho lamacento.**

— Acabou o capitulo. — Falou Luna.

— Ainda bem. — Falou Molly soltando um suspiro de alivio.

— Acabou o capitulo, não o livro vovó Molly. — Falou Lily.

Molly sorriu pelo apelido, sempre quisera ter netos.

— Acho melhor irmos dormir, vocês todos são da Grifinória? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Todos são, menos eu, sou da Sonserina. — Falou Scorp.

— Se incomoda de ficar na Grifinória, acho que seria melhor, pelo menos ficaria com seus amigos. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo amigável.

— Não me importo. — Falou Scorp retribuindo o sorriso.

— E os adultos Alvo? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Nós podemos ficar na sala precisa, só pedir quartos mesmo. — Falou Teddy.

Extras.

— Teddy já visitou muito a sala precisa. — Falou James sorrindo maroto.

— Não a ponto de ir cinco vezes por semana. — Falou Teddy também sorrindo maroto.

— Anda nos vigiando Teddy? — Perguntou James.

— Não, mas seu pai sim. — Falou Teddy olhando para Harry.

James olhou para Harry.

— Amigo da onça, não digo mais nada pra você. — Falou James cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

— Olha isso Almofadinhas, uma copia exata de você e do James. — Falou Remo.

— Cala a boca Aluado. — Falou Sirius cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

— Então, as crianças para a Torre da Grifinória e os adultos para a Sala Precisa. — Falou Minerva.

— Não somos crianças Tia Minnie. — Falou James.

— Tia Minnie? — Perguntou Rony.

— Depois você não sabe porque ela vive brava com você. — Falou Al.

— Ela tá brava comigo até hoje só porque eu explodi a mesa dela. — Falou James pegando seu malão.

Lily estava sofrendo um pouco de dificuldade para levar a bolsa de costas e seu malão.

— Deixa eu levar pra você. — Falou Harry pegando o malão.

— Obrigado papai. — Agradeceu Lily sorrindo.

— Por favor, me chame de Harry, é meio estranho ser chamado de papai com 15 anos, sabe. — Falou Harry.

— Tudo bem, eu sou Lily, a caçulinha, ou como os meus irmão gostam de me chamar "a princesinha do papai". — Falou Lily rindo.

James e Fred II estavam conversando com os gêmeos.

— Você é filho único? — Perguntou Jorge a Fred II.

— Não, eu tenho uma irmã, só que eu não sei quando ela irá vir pra cá. — Respondeu Fred II.

— Hugo, você se incomoda de me ajudar aqui. — Falou Rose, que vinha mais atrás com Rony e Hermione.

— Não da pra te ajudar não, eu já estou carregando o meu malão. — Respondeu o irmão.

Rony vendo a situação dos futuros filhos olhou para Hermione, que não disse nada.

— Deixa que eu leve pra você. — Falou Rony pegando o malão da mão da futura filha.

— Nossa, nem vi que você estava ai, mas obrigado pai. — Agradeceu a menina.

Rony olhou atentamente para Rose.

"_Linda como a mãe.' Pensou Rony._

— Por favor, me chame de Rony, sabe é estranho ver uma menina idêntica a Hermione me chamar de pai. — Falou Rony vendo que Hermione estava longe a ponto de não escutar o que ele dizia.

Hermione estava ajudando Hugo.

— Sei como é, você acha que a Hermione nunca prestaria atenção em você, porque você não tem dinheiro, porque não é famoso igual ao tio Harry. — Falou Rose.

Rony pensou um pouco.

— É mais ou menos isso. — Falou Rony corando.

— Porque não se declara pra ela? — Perguntou Rose gostando da conversa com a pessoa que um dia seria seu pai.

Rony ficou em silencio.

— Pode falar, não vou dizer isso a ela, talvez eu esteja passando pelo mesmo que você. — Confessou Rose corando.

— Se eu disser você também me diz? — Perguntou Rony.

— É uma boa proposta, mas eu aceito, mas você diz primeiro. — Falou Rose.

— Tenho medo de não ser correspondido, sabe, dela não sentir o mesmo que não possamos nem ao mesmo ser amigos. — Confessou Rony.

— Então, estamos passando pela mesma situação. — Falou Rose.

— Mas agora me diz do seu problema. — Falou Rony.

— Se eu ti falar, promete que não vai brigar comigo, sabe, mesmo que ele seja diferente, tenho medo de você não gostar, não conseguiria escolher entre você e ele, vocês são pessoas importantes pra mim. — Falou Rose em um tom que parecia uma criança.

— Não vou julgar ele antes de conhece-lo. — Falou Rony.

— É o Scorpius. — Confessou Rose.

— OQUE? — Gritou Rony, chamando a atenção de todos, que depois de alguns segundos voltaram a fazer o que faziam.

— Você prometeu que não ia brigar comigo, já foi difícil dizer a você que eu era amiga dele, está sendo difícil dizer isso também. — Falou Rose.

— Então vamos fazer de um jeito mais fácil, começa a contar essa história desde o começo, desde antes de serem amigo. — Falou Rony tentando se acalmar.

"_Minha filha com um MALFOY?" Pensou Rony._

— Bom, quando você e a mamãe foram me levar pra plataforma 9 ¾ você me disse pra ficar longe dele, mas eu não consegui... — Rose foi interrompida.

— Por que? — Perguntou Rony.

— Porque com a reputação dos Malfoy os pais das crianças já pedia para eles ficarem longe do Scorpius, ele não tinha amigos, vivia sozinho, afastado das pessoas, então eu e o Al que temos a mesma idade fomos falar com ele, ele é um menino normal, isolado, mas normal, o Scorpius disse que nós fomos os primeiros amigos que ele teve. — Falou Rose.

— Nossa, pensei que o filho do Malfoy também andaria com uns guarda costas. — Falou Rony.

Rose riu.

— Mas de qualquer maneira, eu teria que contar pra você e pra mamãe que eu era amiga dele. Quando eu contei você quase teve um treco, ficou quase uma semana sem falar comigo. Então nas férias de natal, o Scorpius teve uma ideia, ele disse para o pai dele que ia passar o natal no castelo, mas ai ele foi pra toca. — Falou Rose.

— Eu até posso imaginar a reação de todos. — Falou Rony rindo.

Rose também riu, quando lembrou a cara de todos.

— Primeiro conversamos com você e a mamãe, você não aceitou de primeira, então Scorpius tomou a iniciativa de ter uma conversa com você, contou como foi a infância dele, contou que as pessoas o julgavam sem nem ao menos conhece-lo. Papai disse que só aceitaria a amizade com uma condição. — Falou Rose.

— E qual seria a condição? — Perguntou Rony curioso.

— Se o pai dele aceita-se tudo bem. — Respondeu Rose.

— E o Malfoy aceitou? — Perguntou Rony.

— Como fomos os primeiros amigos dele, é claro que o Sr. Malfoy aceitou, mas você ficou mais agradecido quando o Scorpius me salvou. — Falou Rose.

Rony arregalou os olhos.

— Ele te salvou do que? — Perguntou Rony.

— Eu estava triste, muitas das meninas na minha época não gostam de mim por que eu ando com "os meninos mais gato da época", as vezes falavam que eu parecia um menino, por andar com meninos, eu triste comecei a correr, sem rumo, o Scorpius não gostou do que as meninas falaram, e foi atrás de mim, eu tropecei e cai, eu só sei que no segundo seguinte eu estava pendurada pelos pé, tinha caído embaixo do Salgueiro Lutador, o Scorpius teve que desviar dos galhos para poder aperta o nó e paralisar a arvore, a minha queda não foi alta, mas foi o bastante para eu desmaiar. — Explicou Rose.

— Tudo bem, contou a parte da amizade, agora conte a parte em que começou a gostar dele. — Falou Rony.

— Há, todos diziam que eu gostava dele, só eu que não vi, até o dia em que uma garota o beijou na minha frente, senti ciúmes. Foi ai que a ficha caiu. — Falou Rose.

— Entendi. — Falou Rony lembrando que só notou Hermione quando sentiu ciúmes.

— Mamãe contou a história de vocês, achei um tanto divertida. — Falou Rose.

— E o que ela contou. — Perguntou Rony.

— Que você só notou ela, quando a viu com o _Krum_. — Falou Rose fazendo careta.

— Porque a careta? — Perguntou Rony.

— Porque eu e o Hugo também não gostamos do _Krum, _ele nós trata como criança, falei uma vez pra mamãe que ele é o pior amigo que ela já arrumou na vida. — Falou Rose.

— O que ela fez? — Perguntou Rony.

— Ela ficou brava comigo, ficou sem falar comigo por três dias. — Respondeu Rose.

Começaram a dar risada, nem perceberam que já estavam na torre da Grifinória.

— Do que estão rindo? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Nada. — Responderam os dois.

— Se não fosse nada, não estariam dando risada. — Falou Hermione.

— A Rose estava dizendo do dia em que deu um soco em um menino, não é Rose? — Perguntou Rony se virando para Rose e fazendo uma careta, como pedida para que ela concordasse.

— Estávamos, coitado o menino ficou com um olho roxo. — Falou Rose.

— E de que menino? — Perguntou Hermione desconfiada.

— No Scorpius. LEMBRA ESCORPIUS AQUELE DIA QUE EU TE DEU UM SOCO? — Gritou Rose para Scorpius, também fazendo uma careta, para que ele entendesse o recado.

— Hã?... É foi mesmo. — Falou Scorpius.

Hermione olhou desconfiada para os dois, e foi se sentar em uma poltrona na frente da lareira.

Al estava todo esparramado no sofá, com um notebook no colo, todos sentados no chão, e ele no sofá.

— Cansei, Al deixa eu sentar ai. — Falou Gina.

— Só se você deixar eu deitar no seu colo. — Falou Al olhando para o notebook.

— Você é muito folgado. — Falou Gina.

— Não, só gosto de conforto. — Falou Al.

— Tudo bem, você deita no meu colo, mas deixa eu sentar ai. — Se rendeu Gina, sentando no sofá com, e deixando Al pousar a cabeça em seu colo.

Harry olhava aquilo tudo atentamente, não conseguiu conter o pouco de ciúmes que sentiu.

— O que exatamente é isso que você está mexendo? — Perguntou Gina apontando para o notebook.

— É um notebook, um aparelho trouxa. — Explicou Al.

— Como o seu notebook tá pegando, ele nem ligaria com a interferência de tanta magia no castelo. — Falou James.

— Papai colocou um feitiço nele, quanto mais magia, mas rápida a net vai ficar. — Falou Al digitando.

— E o que você esta fazendo? — Perguntou Lily.

— Estou vendo fotos e conversando. — Respondeu Al.

— Como assim você está conversando? — Perguntou Gina de novo.

— É só aperta esses botões com letras, e começam a formar palavras na tela, depois é só apertar enter e irá aparecer na tela do notebook da outra pessoa. — Explicou Al.

De repente Al começa a ver fotos de sua família, Gina fica impressionada com as fotos, algumas parece ser dos pais de Harry.

De repente Gina deu um grito, e colocou a mão na frente da tela.

— O que foi Gina? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Nada, não foi nada. — Respondeu Gina — _Onde foi que você conseguiu essa foto? _— Perguntou Gina sussurrando para Al.

— Que foto? — Perguntou Al.

— Essa foto. — Respondeu Gina tirando a mão da tela.

Quando ela tirou a mão da tela, apareceu uma foto sua de quando tinha 1 ano, estava montando em uma vassoura e segurando uma goles de pelúcia.

— A vovó Molly me mostrou, então eu coloquei no notebook. — Respondeu Al.

— Al, deixa eu ver o seu notebook? — Perguntou Harry que escutava tudo.

— Não. — Respondeu Gina pegando o notebook e o prendendo nos braços.

— Mãe, me devolve. — Falou Al.

— Não, vocês não vão ver isso. — Falou Gina se levantando.

— Me devolve isso. — Falou Al.

— Você não devia pegar o notebook do Al. — Falou Lily.

— Por que? — Perguntou Gina.

— Porque ele fica uma fera, quase explodiu o quarto uma vez. — Respondeu James.

— ME DEVOLVE. — Repetiu Al.

— Se eu não devolver vai fazer o que? — Perguntou Gina com desdém.

— Isso! — Respondeu Al segurando os braços de Gina, dando uma rasteira e antes que ela chegasse ao chão, ele a segurou, fazendo com que Gina ficasse a centímetros do chão, Gina por instinto fechou os olhos.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

— Gina, abra os olhos. — Pediu Al.

Gina abriu os olhos assustada, estava esperando uma queda que não sentiu.

— Vai me devolver o notebook? — Perguntou Al.

— V-Vou. — Gaguejou Gina.

— Ótimo. — Respondeu Al levantando Gina.

— Como fez isso? — Perguntou James.

— Eu tenho mania de invadir a penseira do papai, quando não tem nada de bom pra fazer. — Respondeu Al pegando o notebook e sentando no sofá, com Gina ao seu lado

— Papai já falou mil vezes pra não invadir aquela maldita penseira. — Falou Lily.

— Eu aconselho a não invadir mesmo, tem lembranças muito tristes, feias e nojentas. Papai explodiria com tanta lembrança, se ele souber o que eu vi, ele vai me esganar. — Falou Al.

— O que você viu? — Perguntou Harry.

— Se eu disser, você vai ficar com vergonha pro resto da vida, e tem criança na sala. — Falou Al olhando para Lily.

— EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA. — Gritou Lily cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

— Tudo bem, _princesinha do papai._ — Falou Al rindo.

— Não posso fazer nada se ele gosta mais de mim. — Falou Lily mostrando a língua.

— E a mamãe gosta mais de mim. — Revidou Al.

— E eu tenho a atenção dos dois. Pra informação de vocês. — Falou James rindo.

— Claro, a Minerva chama papai e mamãe 4 vezes por mês no castelo, você sempre explode alguma coisa, ou seja, ganhando a atenção dos dois. — Falou Al.

— Não posso fazer nada se mamãe me chamou de James Sirius. — Falou James balançando os ombros.

— Vocês por favor podem mudar de assunto? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Você disse que estava conversando, com quem? — Mudou de assunto Gina

— Tô conversando com a Elliz. — Respondeu Al.

— Depois diz que não tem nada com ela, com a família inteira pra escolher, ela foi se dar melhor com você. — Falou James.

— Qual o problema ela se dar bem comigo James? — Perguntou Al irritado.

— Nenhum problema. — Respondeu James.

— Quem é Elliz? — Perguntou Gina.

— Por ironia do destino, é a neta do Sirius, só que é meio difícil falar com ela. — Respondeu James.

— Como assim é meio difícil falar com ela? — Perguntou Rony.

— A Elliz mora no Brasil, só que ela estuda em Hogwarts, o natal ela passa lá em casa. — Respondeu Lily.

— Dizem que as Brasileiras são as mulheres mais bonitas do mundo. — Falou Dino.

Ninguém tinha notado a presença dele ali.

— Desde quando você está ai? — Perguntou Al.

— Desde a hora que eu cheguei à Torre, tô escutando tudo que vocês estão dizendo. — Respondeu Dino.

— Não é apenas as mulheres que são bonitas, o país também. — Falou Al.

— Como pode saber que o lugar é bonito, você nunca foi lá. — Falou Lily desconfiada.

— Fotos. — Respondeu Al.

— Al, o que você está escondendo? — Perguntou Rose.

— Porque acha que eu estou escondendo alguma coisa? — Perguntou Al desviando o olhar.

— Além de nós estudar com você desde o primeiro ano, ela é sua prima desde que nasceu, acho que é por isso que ela sabe quando você está escondendo algo. — Respondeu Scorp.

— Tá tudo bem, eu já fui ao Brasil. — Confessou Al.

— Quando? Eu não me lembro de você viajar nas férias. — Perguntou James.

— Foi no aniversario na Elliz. — Respondeu Al.

— Mas... O aniversario da Elliz é em fevereiro, nós temos aula em fevereiro, como você iria viajar? — Perguntou Lily.

— No Brasil, as meninas fazem aniversario de 15 anos, a Helena pediu para que Elliz chamasse alguém para passar o aniversario com ela no Brasil, a Elliz pediu pra eu ir com ela, papai deu autorização, então eu fui. — Respondeu Al digitando algo no notebook.

— Eu não acredito que o papai deixou, porque não nos contou? — Perguntou James.

— Não pude contar para ninguém, se soubessem que o filho do HARRY POTTER teve autorização para viajar durante as aulas, iam pensar que o papai pode fazer tudo o que quer, entendeu? — Perguntou Al.

Todos assentiram.

— Papai já tenta nos deixar o mais longe possível de sua fama. — Falou Lily.

— Quando descobriram meu nome inteiro, fizeram o favor de colocar no profeta, a mamãe diz que o papai ficou uma fera, e olha que é difícil o papai ficar com raiva, nem quando eu explodi a casinha da Lily ele ficou com raiva. — Falou Al.

— O que tem a ver o seu nome? — Perguntou Harry.

— Bom, cada um dos filhos do Sr. Potter recebeu um nome em homenagem a alguém, James Sirius, Alvo Severo, Lily Luna. — Começou Scorpius.

— Porque o meu filho tem o nome do Snape? — Perguntou Harry.

— Foi o único jeito do meu pai agradecer o favor que Snape fez. — Respondeu Al.

— Porque eu agradeceria o Snape? — Perguntou Harry.

— Só vão saber lendo. — Respondeu James.

— Então, já que não vão nos dizer nada, me mostra essa tal de Elliz. — Falou Gina chegando mais perto de Al.

Al mostrou a foto de Elliz, pele branca cabelos negros com mechas ruivas, corpo escultural e olhos azuis.

— Ela é bonita. — Falou Gina para Al que apenas sorriu.

— Qual é a semelhança dela para as outras mulheres Potter's? — Perguntou Lily sorrindo maroto.

— Não sei. — Falaram Harry e Gina.

— Ela é ruiva. — Respondeu Al.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

— Como assim? O que tem a ver mulheres Potter's com ruivas? — Perguntou Gina.

— Os Potter's tem manias de se apaixonar por ruivas, só eu que vou quebrar a tradição. — Falou James.

— Mas essa tal de Elliz não é ruiva. — Falou Gina apontando para a tela.

— Não, mas ela tem mechas ruivas. — Falou Al mudando a foto para uma que o rosto estava mais perto, e que daria para ver os cabelos.

— O James gosta de loiras. — Falou Lily.

— Principalmente aquelas que tem o sobrenome Lovegood. — Falou Al sorrindo maroto.

— Filha da Luna? — Perguntou Gina.

— Sim, ela teve um casal de gêmeos. — Falou Lily.

A Torre ficou em silencio, nem tinham notado que só estavam eles ali, e que Dino já havia ido dormi.

— Bom... Já que eu estou sobrando, vou dormi. Boa noite! — Falou Scorp dando um beijo da bochecha de Rose e em seguida bagunçando o cabelo da mesma.

— Aff... Scorp já falei que não gosto disso. Da próxima vez eu te esgano. — Falou Rose brava.

— Também te amo ruiva. — Falou Scorp bagunçando o cabelo de Rose de novo e em seguida correndo.

Rose se levantou e saiu correndo atrás de Scorp, que foi direto para seu dormitório.

Al fechou seu notebook, o deixou em cima do sofá e se levantou.

— Eles são sempre assim? — Perguntou Hermione.

— São... Vou lá em cima separar as crianças, a Rose deve estar esganando o Scorp mesmo. — Falou Al indo em direção as escadas.

— Eu também vou dormi, é muita descoberta pra um dia só. — Falou Rony também subindo as escadas.

— Espera ai que nós vamos com você. — Falou Hugo subindo as escadas com James.

— Já está tarde... Vamos Lily, acho que você vai ficar no meu dormitório. — Falou Hermione levando com sigo Lily.

— Boa Noite! — Falou Lily.

— Boa Noite! — Respondeu Harry e Gina.

Harry se levantou, pegou o notebook e colocou em seu colo, abrindo. Gina via os movimentos de Harry, sabia o que ele iria procurar ali.

Quando Harry levantou a tela, apareceu a foto de Elliz, Harry começou a apertar o botão de seta, procurando uma foto, não sabia que foto era, só sabia que descobriria na hora, quando achou uma foto de uma menina ruiva, em cima de uma vassoura com uma goles de pelúcia na mão, olhou para Gina e depois para a menina da foto.

— Era essa foto que não queria que ninguém visse? — Perguntou Harry virando o notebook para Gina.

— Era, por que? — Perguntou Gina.

— Por nada, porque não queria que ninguém visse? — Perguntou Harry.

— Porque eu era pequena Harry, essa foto tá feia, tira isso. — Respondeu Gina.

— Vou ter que descorda de você, tá bonitinha. — Falou Harry sorrindo.

— Para de rir de mim, duvido se não tem foto sua ai, você é pai do Al. — Falou Gina.

— E você a mãe. — Falou Harry percebendo que Gina paralisou com o que ouviu.

Gina pegou o notebook e colocou em seu próprio colo.

— É aqui que muda? — Perguntou Gina apontando para o botão.

Harry assentiu.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Gina.

— Meu primo tem um, claro, menos evoluído. — Respondeu Harry.

Gina começou a ver as fotos, muitas eram do Al, outras da Elliz, mas teve uma que chamou sua atenção, na foto estavam Harry, Gina, James, Al e Lily, começou a observar, todos estavam sorrindo, parecia que estava vendo uma foto de seus sonhos.

Harry também observava a foto, nunca pensou em construir uma família, estava ocupado demais fazendo coisas que muitos não faziam.

— Gostou da foto? — Perguntou Harry.

Gina se assustou, ficou corada, tinha se esquecido que Harry estava ali.

— Desculpa Harry, eu me esqueci que você estava ai. — Falou Gina sorrindo.

Harry ficou encantado pelo sorriso de Gina.

— Eu percebi, mas não respondeu minha pergunta. — Falou Harry.

— Que pergunta? — Perguntou Gina.

— Se gostou da foto. — Respondeu Harry.

— Há, isso. Vocês quatro fica bonito na foto. — Respondeu Gina sorrindo.

— São cinco pessoas na foto Gina. — Falou Harry.

— É só que é muita coisa pra digerir, entende? — Perguntou Gina olhando para a foto.

— Entendo, até a hora do jantar eu te considerava uma irmã. — Falou Harry.

— Você me considerava a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo. Apenas isso? — Perguntou Gina.

— Se eu dissesse que não estaria mentindo. — Falou Harry.

Gina apenas assentiu, começou a mudar de fotos.

— Gina, onde está o seu pomo? — Perguntou Harry.

Gina achou meio estranho a mudança de assunto.

— Está aqui, por que? — Perguntou Gina tirando a caixinha do bolso.

— Posso ver? — Perguntou Harry.

Gina passou a caixinha para Harry, que a abriu e tirou o pomo, e leu o recado.

— Antes de souber que em um futuro distante irá ter filhos comigo, você achava a ideia impossível? — Perguntou Gina sem olhar para Harry.

— Acho que não _impossível_, é que eu nunca pensei na ideia de construir uma família, é como dizem, _tudo é possível_. — Respondeu Harry.

— Acho que a Cho não gostou muito da ideia. — Falou Gina, sentindo um aperto no peito por ter falado isso.

— Cho?... Há, eu tinha até me esquecido disso, acho que o negocio com a Cho não vai dar muito certo. — Respondeu Harry analisando o pomo.

Gina teve vontade de dar pulinhos de alegria por ter ouvido isso.

— Por que não? — Perguntou Gina querendo saber o motivo da mudança.

— Tá na cara que ela ainda não esqueceu o Cedrico. — Respondeu Harry.

— Foi perceber agora? — Perguntou Gina sorrindo.

— Para de rir, sou novo nesse negocio de relacionamento. — Falou Harry.

— Pior é que eu estou fazendo a mesma coisa que a Cho. — Confessou Gina.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Estou usando Miguel para esquecer os olhos verdes. — Falou Gina.

— Olhos verdes, conheço? — Perguntou Harry.

— Conhece. Porque você olha tanto para esse pomo? — Perguntou Gina.

— Estou com uma ideia na cabeça. — Respondeu Harry.

— Pensei que a inteligente no trio era a Hermione. — Falou Gina rindo.

— Muito engraçada você Gina, hahaha. — Falou Harry sarcástico.

Gina riu mais.

— Mas... Me diz... Qual é a ideia? — Perguntou Gina.

— Encoste os lábios no pomo. — Falou Harry entregando o pomo a Gina.

— O QUE? — Gritou Gina.

Harry colocou a mão em sua boca, achando que ela iria gritar mais.

— Fala baixo, tem gente que está dormindo, sabia? — Perguntou Harry sarcástico.

Gina assentiu.

Harry tirou a mão calmamente.

— O que quer que eu faça? — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— Quero que toque os lábios no pomo. — Repetiu Harry.

— Mas... Pra que? — Perguntou Gina.

— Faz logo Gina. — Falou Harry impaciente.

Gina pegou o pomo, foi aproximando de vagar dos lábios, ainda não entendia muito bem o porque, quando tocou os lábios não aconteceu nada, mas logo que o deixou na palma da mão ele se abriu, dentro havia alguma coisa que não dava para ver direito.

Gina olhou para Harry chocada.

— Como sabia disso? — Perguntou Gina.

— A Rose disse no salão, mas acho que só eu ouvi, então a ideia veio a cabeça. — Respondeu Harry.

— Veja o que é. — Falou Gina estendendo a mão a Harry.

— Não Gina, o presente é seu. — Falou Harry.

— Mas foi você que me deu. — Falou Gina.

— Não foi eu, foi o outro Harry. — Falou Harry.

Gina fez uma cara de entediada e continuo com a mão no mesmo lugar, ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos.

— Não vai desistir né? — Perguntou Harry já sabendo a resposta.

— Não, não vou. — Respondeu Gina sorrindo.

Harry pegou o pomo e o virou de ponta cabeça, de dentro caiu o que parecia um colar.

— O que é? — Perguntou Gina.

— Parece ser um colar. — Respondeu Harry o erguendo.

De fato era um colar com um pingente de duas letras enfeitadas do que se parecia esmeralda.

— São letras? — Perguntou Gina.

— São. — Respondeu Harry.

— Que letras? — Perguntou Gina.

— Pera ai deixa eu ver. — Falou Harry.

Ele virou o colar de frente para si, as letras eram.

_HP_

— Porque verde? — Perguntou Harry mais para si mesmo do que para Gina.

— Olhos verdes. — Respondeu Gina sorrindo.

— O que? — Perguntou Harry.

— Olhos verdes. — Repetiu Gina.

Foi ai que a ficha de Harry caiu, olhos verdes era ele, lembrou seda indireta que Gina mandou a ele no salão.

— Coloca pra mim? — Perguntou Gina se virando de costas.

Harry passou o colar pelo pescoço de Gina e o fechou a trás, quando Gina se virou de frente seus rostos ficaram a centímetros de distancia, o coração dos dois acelerou com a proximidade, Harry passou a mão no pescoço de Gina e foi em direção à nuca, quando chegou onde queria foi se aproximando lentamente, até seus lábios se tocarem, Harry pediu passagem com a língua e Gina cedeu, Gina para ter mais contato a Harry passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, as línguas tentavam ao máximo explorar a boca do outro, mas com o tempo eles precisariam de ar, foram se separando lentamente.

Ficaram se olhando, enquanto regulavam a respiração.

— Desculpa, não resisti. — Falou Harry com a voz roca.

— Não precisa pedir desculpas, se eu não quisesse eu não corresponderia. — Falou Gina.

Harry abraçou Gina, ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, até uma coisa latejar na mente de Harry.

— Gina, temos um problema. — Falou Harry.

— Qual? — Perguntou Gina.

— Você está com o Miguel. — Respondeu Harry.

— Bom... O Miguel terminou comigo hoje, na hora em que estávamos voltando, sabe ele terminou comigo por causa da descoberta de que temos filhos no futuro. — Respondeu Gina.

— Então, eu sou "olhos verdes"? — Perguntou Harry.

Gina corou.

— Bom... é. — Respondeu Gina.

— Por que não falou antes? — Perguntou Harry.

— Você disse que me considerava uma irmã, não sabia que ia ter essa atitude. — Respondeu Gina.

— Falei que te considerava uma irmã até o jantar. Você vai anunciar que estamos juntos? — Perguntou Harry.

— Ainda não, se não eles vão pensar que estamos juntos só por causa desse negocio de ter filhos. — Falou Gina.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Harry beijando Gina de surpresa.

Ficaram um tempo ali conversando e se beijando.

— Gina, acho melhor nós ir dormi, sabe temos aula amanhã. — Falou Harry ainda abraçado a Gina.

— Vamos. — Falou Gina se levantando.

Harry já ia subindo quando Gina o parou.

— Eu subo com você, vou entregar para o Al. — Falou Gina subindo as escadas com o notebook. Harry a acompanhou, entraram em silencio.

Estavam todos dormindo.

— Eles aumentaram o quarto, pra colocar as outras camas. — Falou Harry, lá estavam dormindo Al, Scorp, James, Hugo, Neville, Simas e Dino, a cama de Harry estava vazia (claro dã).

Gina chegou na cama de Al e o cutucou, ele não se mexeu, então Gina puxou sua coberta, levou um susto, Al estava de cueca, sem nenhum pijama, Gina por instinto fechou os olhos com as mãos e deixou o notebook cair em cima de Al, que finalmente acordou.

— Cadê a minha coberta? — Perguntou Al.

Harry apontou para o chão.

Al vendo que ela estava no quarto pegou a coberta e se cobriu.

— Já pode olhar. — Falou Al.

Gina soltou um suspiro de alivio e tirou a mão dos olhos.

— Porque você está dormindo de cueca? Não tem pijama? — Perguntou Gina.

— Eu não gosto de pijama, durmo de cueca desde os 10, então não enche. O que você está fazendo aqui é o dormitório masculino. — Falou Al.

— Vim te entregar o seu negocio trouxa, por sua culpa o Harry viu aquela maldita foto. — Falou Gina pegando o notebook e entregando na mão de Al.

— Sério que ele viu? — Perguntou Al.

Harry assentiu rindo.

Al pegou o relógio e viu a hora, eram 1:30.

— E vocês estavam lá até agora? — Perguntou Al sorrindo maroto.

— Estávamos por que? — Perguntou Gina.

— Porque são 1:30 da madrugada, faz mas de uma hora que todos vieram dormi. — Respondeu Al.

— Bom... Eu vou dormi, já te entreguei o seu negocio. Boa noite! — Falou Gina saindo.

— Boa noite. — Falou Harry fechando a porta.

Al ainda o olhava com um sorriso maroto.

— Tá, pode falar, o que vocês estavam fazendo lá? — Perguntou Al.

— Nada. — Respondeu Harry desviando o olhar.

— Ficaram mais de uma hora sem fazer nada? — Perguntou Al.

— Estava vendo as fotos do seu notebook. — Respondeu Harry.

— Se você diz. — Falou Al fechando as cortinas de sua cama e indo dormi.

Harry colocou o pijama e foi dormi.


	7. NOVOS CONVIDADOS E AULA

EXTRA: NOVOS CONVIDADOS E AULA

Harry acordou por causa da claridade do quarto, pegou os óculos e ficou sentado na cama, se lembrando da noite passada, não soube quanto tempo ficou pensando, mas quando percebeu seus companheiros já estavam se levantando.

— Bom dia! — Falou Neville se espreguiçando.

— Bom dia. — Respondeu todos.

— Ele não vai levantar? — Perguntou Harry vendo que o único a não acordar foi Al, que estava coberto da cintura para baixo.

— O Al demora mais tempo para acorda, não se incomode, ele odeia ser acordado. — Falou James.

— Então, vamos nos arrumar pra tomar café, estou morrendo de fome. — Falou Hugo dando um pulo na cama.

— Concordo com você. — Falou Rony também levantando.

Harry assistia aquela cena muito atento.

— Tinha que ser o filho do Rony, só faltava vocês dizerem que a Rose é assim. — Falou Harry rindo.

— Bom, a Rose fica de mau humor quando está com fome, a Rose e o Hugo têm o apetite do pai e a inteligência da mãe, sem falar na aparência. — Falou Scorpius.

— Sabe, veio uma coisa da cabeça, posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Perguntou Harry a Scorpius.

— Claro, se eu puder responder eu respondo. — Respondeu Scorpius dando de ombros.

— Você tem alguma coisa com a Rose? — Perguntou Harry sem fazer rodeios.

Toda a movimentação do quarto parou e todos olharam para Scorpius, principalmente Hugo e Rony.

— Não, não tenho, porque a pergunta? — Falou Scorpius olhando para a janela.

— Vocês vivem brigando, como se fosse normal? — Perguntou Harry.

— Hã... Mais ou menos, as vezes é só por brincadeira, fazemos isso desde o primeiro ano, então já somos acostumados. — Respondeu Scorpius bagunçando o cabelo.

— Vocês parecem o Rony e a Hermione. — Falou Neville.

— Er... É o que todos dizem na minha época. — Falou Scorpius rindo.

— Rony e Hermione são conhecidos na sua época mesmo já terem saído de Hogwarts? — Perguntou Simas.

— As pessoas conhecem meus pais por seu jeito diferente de convivência. — Respondeu Hugo.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Dino.

— Normalmente os casamentos não duram muito quando o casal briga de mais, mas meus pais não, é como se fosse: quanto mais briga melhor. — Falou Hugo.

— Eles ainda brigam mesmo estando casados? — Perguntou Neville.

— Sim, as vezes é até divertido, eles começam a brigar, ficam em silencio por alguns minutos e começam a rir de uma hora pra outra, como se tivessem pensado na mesma coisa. — Respondeu Hugo.

— Mas a Rose já tentou te dar um soco? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— Então vamos tomar café, as meninas já devem ter acordado. — Falou James.

Depois de terem se arrumado desceram para o salão comunal.

— Tem certeza que não precisa acorda o Al? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não, daqui a pouco ele acorda. — Respondeu James.

Quando chegaram no salão as meninas já estavam lá, Harry queria falar com Gina, mas se lembrou que ela falou que não precisaria anunciar agora.

— Bom dia, cadê o Al? — Perguntou Lily.

— Bom dia, tá dormindo, você sabe que ele odeia ser acordado. — Respondeu James.

— Então, vamos descer que eu estou morrendo de fome. — Falou Rose puxando Scorpius pela mão e saindo correndo.

— Eu ainda desconfio que eles tenham alguma coisa. — Falou Harry.

— A Rose falou que eles eram amigos. — Falou Rony sem pensar.

— Você já tá assim com a Rose? — Falou Hugo.

— Assim como? — Perguntou Rony.

— Sempre quando a Rose quer desabafar ela fala com papai. — Respondeu Hugo.

— E o Rony a entende? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Bom... Se você entende Hermione Granger é fácil entender Rose Weasley. — Respondeu Hugo.

— O que quer dizer? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Estou querendo dizer que: papai convive com você desde os 11 anos, acho que com tanto tempo de convivência ele já conhece você o bastante para saber que tem alguma coisa te incomodando. — Explicou Hugo.

— Eu sempre achei que o Rony não entendia nada sobre a Hermione. — Falou Gina.

— Papai só se faz de lerdo, ele não é muito de usar a cabeça, sabe, é mais relaxado, tipo, mamãe usa a cabeça pra tudo, ele já prefere apenas usar os olhos. Se você o conhece bem, é fácil engana-lo. — Falou Hugo.

— Explica do meu modo. — Pediu Hermione.

— Você usa a teoria, ele usa a pratica. Entendeu? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Sinceramente o assunto Rony e Hermione é muito difícil de entender, porque não podem ser igual a todo mundo. — Falou Simas.

— Você ri deles por ser diferente, eles riem de vocês por serem todos iguais. — Falou Lily.

— Você fala umas frases sem sentido. — Falou Dino.

— Ela quis dizer que vocês são iguais a todo mundo, o que da a impressão que deles serem especiais, sabe. — Falou Hugo.

— Tem certeza que você é filho do Rony? — Perguntou Gina.

— O Hugo entende a Lily como se entendesse a si mesmo. — Falou James.

— Também, eles são os mais novos da nossa geração dos Weasley, vivem grudados desde que nasceram, o Hugo é apenas uma ou duas semanas mais velho que a Lily, sinceramente, esse negocio de engravidar tudo junto esta virando mania. — Disse Fred II.

— Deixando esse assunto de lado, vamos tomar café logo. — Falou Hermione.

— Então vamos. — Falou Hugo saindo da sala.

Todos seguiram Hugo, chegando lá, todos já estavam tomando café, muitos paravam para olhar os viajantes do futuro.

— Eu odeia ficar chamando atenção. — Falou Lily.

Sentaram-se perto de Rose e Scorpius, os adultos já estavam lá, tomando café, Sirius parecia não ter comido a dias.

— Que fome é essa Sirius? — Perguntou James.

— Você sabe quanto tempo eu não como a comida de Hogwarts, claro a comida da Molly é muito boa, mas não tanto a de Hogwarts. — Falou Sirius tomando um copo de suco.

— Não esta faltando alguém não? — Perguntou Molly.

— O Al ainda está dormindo, ele é o mais preguiçoso dos Potter's. — Respondeu Lily.

— Mas ele vai perde a aula. — Falou Molly.

— Tecnicamente nós não podemos ter aula ainda, estamos sem material, apenas com os uniformes. — Falou James.

James nem havia terminado de falar e o salão foi recebido por um clarão, como na noite passada, havia mais pessoas ali, algumas conhecidas e outras desconhecidas.

— Bom dia. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— Bom dia, já sentiu saudades? — Perguntou James sorrindo maroto.

— Achei estranho não ouvir nenhuma explosão vinda do seu quarto, ou sua mãe gritando com você, ou o costume da Lily estiver assistindo desenho na sala. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho) retribuindo o sorriso.

— Que mochilas são essas? — Perguntou Lily.

— São o material de vocês, ou acharam que eu ia esquecer? — Respondeu Harry (mais velho) entregando as mochilas a cada um dos filhos, sobrando apenas a mochilas de Al.

— Tudo que é bom, dura pouco. — Falou James fazendo bico antes de comer um pedaço de torrada.

— Não sabia que viria mãe, porque papai não veio? — Perguntou Scorpius a uma mulher de cabelos negros.

— A mesma mania de sempre, mas e ai, como foi a noite? — Perguntou Astoria.

— Bem, é minha mochila? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Sim. — Respondeu Astoria entregando a mochila ao filho.

— Desculpe, mas... você é a mãe dele? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Sim, por que? — Perguntou Astoria.

— Eu achei que a mãe dele fosse a... — Hermione foi interrompida por Astoria e Scorpius.

— Buldogue? — Perguntou mãe e filho.

— Eu ia falar Parkinson. — Respondeu Hermione.

— Sou Astoria, você eu me lembro, é a Hermione Granger. — Falou Astoria apertando a mão de Hermione.

— Prazer. — Respondeu Hermione retribuindo o aperto.

Draco observava atentamente, não conseguia ouvir muita coisa.

— Antes de você ser Astoria Malfoy, você era? — Perguntou Dumbledore quando chegou perto da moça.

— Eu era Astoria Greengrass, acho que agora se lembra de mim, não? — Perguntou Astoria.

— Há, sim... Você é irmã mais nova de Dafne Greengrass, melhor amiga de Pansy Parkinson. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Ér... Digamos que minha irmã não tem bom gosto pra amigas. — Falou Astoria olhando para o filho.

— Eu não quero ser indelicada, mas... Você não é mestiça?Não tenho nada contra mestiças, mas achei que o Malfoy casaria com puro-sangue. — Falou Hermione.

— Digamos que a família Malfoy mudou bastante, depois da guerra. — Falou Astoria.

— Que bom. — Falou Hermione voltando a tomar o café.

— Poderia nos apresentar as outras pessoas? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Hã, bom... agente você já conhece. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— Esses são, Helena, Elliz, Miguel, Felipe e Fernando Black. — Falou Harry (mais velho) apontando para cada um deles, Felipe e Fernando eram gêmeos.

— Black? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Prazer Helena Black, e esses são meus filhos. — Falou Helena.

— Tudo isso? — Perguntou Sirius de olhos arregalados.

— A Elliz e o Miguel são meus de sangue, o Felipe e Fernando são adotados, mas mesmo assim eu os amo do mesmo jeito. — Respondeu Helena.

— E quem é o pai deles? — Perguntou Sirius.

Helena começou a mexer em uma mecha dos cabelos.

— Eu adoraria que alguém me desse uma ajudinha aqui né, GINA. — Falou Helena chamando a atenção de todos.

— Hã? — Falou Gina (mais velha) confusa.

— Uma ajudinha aqui, por favor. — Falou Helena.

— Ajuda em que? — Perguntou Gina (mais velha) confusa.

— Quem é o pai dos filhos dela? — Perguntou Sirius novamente.

— Há, é o Carlinhos, só que ele não pode vir por que o Hagrid pediu que ele o ajudasse com alguns animais que eu não sei o que é. — Respondeu Gina (mais velha).

— O QUE? — Perguntou todos os Weasley (menos Molly e Arthur).

— Então finalmente o Carlinhos largou um pouco aqueles dragões, pensei que ele amava um dragão mais que a própria vida. — Falou Gui.

— Agradeça ao Harry. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— Como assim agradeça ao Harry? — Perguntou Molly.

— Ér... A Elliz não é filha de sangue do Carlinhos, ela é apenas minha filha. — Falou Helena.

— E na sua época da pra fazer filho sem homem? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Dá, só precisa do esperma, e isso você consegue em uma clinica de inseminação artificial. — Respondeu Helena.

— E porque você quis ter uma filha sozinha querida? — Perguntou Molly.

— Bom... É que eu fui fazer uns exames de rotina, e um comprovou que eu não poderia ter filhos depois de uma certa idade. — Começou a explicar Helena.

— Meu Merlin, e isso é possível? — Perguntou Molly.

— Sim, como eu não era casada nessa época e não tinha namorado nem nada, eu resolvi enfrentar a gravidez sozinha, fiz a inseminação, apenas exigi que os olhos do pai fossem azuis, e foi ai que eu engravidei. — Falou Helena.

— E você não teve ajuda de ninguém? — Perguntou Gui.

— Foi ai que a Gina foi falar comigo, como ela já havia tido o James, ela já sabia como era uma gravidez, disse que não era fácil enfrentar uma gravidez sozinha, e disse que seria bom se eu fosse para Londres, já que eu morava no Brasil. — Falou Helena.

— E você foi pra casa do Harry? — Perguntou Remo.

— Não, porque eu achei que fosse incomodar, fui pro Largo Grimmauld, foi ai que o Harry teve a ideia. — Falou Helena.

— Que ideia? — Perguntou Arthur.

— O Carlinhos iria ficar um ano em Londres, então o Harry pediu para que o Carlinhos me acompanhasse na gravidez. — Respondeu Helena.

— Mas porque o Carlinhos? — Perguntou Fred.

— Porque o Carlinhos era o único que era solteiro. — Respondeu Helena.

— Mas... Se você não iria mais ter filhos, como tem o Miguel? — Perguntou Molly.

— Há... Antes que a Elliz nascesse eu recebi uma carta dizendo que os resultados dos meus exames foi trocado com o de outra pessoa, então eu sou completamente saudável, já estava quase no nono mês de gravidez, não poderia tirar por causa de uma coisa dessas, então eu tive a Elliz, e o Miguel veio dois anos depois, que é filho do Carlinhos mesmo. — Terminou de explicar Helena.

— Uau... Isso sim é história. — Falou Jorge.

Ficaram em um silencio constrangedor.

— Mas e essa menina, quem é? — Perguntou Rony (mais novo) apontando para uma menina de cabelos chocolates.

— Ora, ora... Se não é uma das minhas comparsas, papai mandou você pra me ajudar a explodir o castelo? — Perguntou Fred II.

— Também senti saudades suas Fred, obrigado por perguntar, há... Eu sou Roxanne Weasley. — Respondeu a menina.

— Não quero incomodar, mas... Quantos Weasley existem na sua época? — Perguntou Sirius.

— São muitos, vocês não conheceram os filhos do Tio Percy e o resto dos filhos do Tio Gui. — Respondeu Roxanne.

— O Percy casou? Quem foi a loca? — Perguntou Fred em tom de desdém.

— Eles servem um pro outro. — Falou Felipe.

— Concordo com você, sempre estragando a nossa alegria. — Falou Fernando.

— Ainda tem o filho desses dois? Quantas crianças tem essa família? — Falou Sirius.

— Você queria o que? Os Black, Potter e Weasley virou tudo uma família só. — Falou Elliz.

— Só falta um Malfoy pra completar. — Falou Tonks com ironia.

— Já está encomendado, não é Scorpius. — Falou Miguel.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos.

— Se você estiver falando que a minha irmã vai casar com um de vocês, que seja um Weasley. — Falou Scorpius.

— Porque um Weasley? — Perguntou Harry (mais novo).

— Que seja um Weasley, do que aquele galinha ali, depois ele pergunta porque a Lovegood não gosta dele. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— Cometi um erro chamando meu filho mais velho de James Sirius, em vez dele puxar o Harry, NÃOOOO, ele tinha que puxar o avô. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— Então, mudando de assunto antes que sobre pra mim, cadê o Al? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Está dormindo. — Respondeu Lily.

— Eu vou lá acorda ele. — Falou Elliz saindo do salão.

Ficaram todos olhando Elliz sair do salão.

— Tudo bem, ela já saiu, quem ganhou a aposta. — Falou Teddy para Gina, Harry (mais velhos) e Helena.

— Eu ganhei. — Falou Helena.

— Pode passar Gina. — Falou Harry (mais velho) para a esposa.

— Droga. — Respondeu Gina (mais velha) entregando o que parecia 5 galeões.

— Harry, você também, pode passar. — Falou Helena.

Harry (mais velho) pegou o dinheiro da esposa, tirou mais alguns galeões do bolso e entregou a Helena.

**POV ON Elliz...**

Fui ao dormitório masculino, não sabia qual deles ele estaria, supus que tivesse ficado no dormitório do pai dele, já que na minha época era o mesmo, já não havia mais ninguém na torre.

Fui subindo ao dormitório, quando cheguei lá também estava vazio, exceto por uma cama que estava ocupada por um menino de cabelos desarrumados, tinha certeza que era ele.

Fui chegando perto, ele dormia com um sorriso no rosto, tive vontade de rir mas me segurei, passei minha mão em seus cabelos que estava mais desarrumado do que o normal.

— Al, acorda. — Chamei baixo.

Ele nem se mexeu.

Comecei a acariciar seu rosto, era tão macio, ele se mexeu mais não acordou, cheguei perto de seu ouvido e o chamei, ele soltou um suspiro e comecei a chamar ele de novo, dessa vez mais perto, quando ia chamar mais uma vez, ele abriu os olhos e se virou pra mim, ficando a milímetros de distancia da minha boca, ficamos nos encarando, sem fazer nenhum movimento, até que ele ergueu a mão e acariciou o meu rosto, me senti nas nuvens.

Depois que acariciou meu rosto, sua mão foi em direção da minha nuca, fazendo com que minha pele esquentasse onde ele passou a mão, quando sua mão chegou em minha nuca me puxou de leve, fazendo com que nossos lábios se encontrassem, era um beijo calmo, ele pediu passagem com a língua e eu permiti, percebi que ele estava se inclinando para frente, como se quisesse se sentar, e foi o que ele fez, passou um braço em volta da minha cintura e aprofundou mais o beijo, me abraçando forte.

"_O que eu estou fazendo? É o Al, meu melhor amigo, ele faz parte da família, somos primos." _Pensou Elliz.

Quando me dei conta do que estava fazendo me levantei bruscamente.

— Desculpa Alvo, eu só vim te acorda, já vou indo. — Falei saindo de perto dele.

Ele segurou meu braço e também se levantou.

— Não, eu tenho que pedir desculpa, fui eu que... — Não ouvia mais o que ele dizia, percebi que ele estava apenas de cueca box preta, comecei a achar que o quarto estava quente demais.

"_Até que para um garoto de 15 anos o Al tem um corpão, olha só essa barriguinha."____Pensou Elliz._

— Eu já tô indo Alvo. — Falei saindo correndo do dormitório.

_**POV OFF Elliz**_

Salão principal

Estavam todos tomando café, menos os convidados que já havia tomado café em casa, Sirius conversava com sua filha e netos, Rose explicava para Arthur como se funciona um celular.

— Incrível esses aparelhos trouxas, realmente fantástico. — Falou Arthur.

— Me lembrei do dia que você foi em minha casa, você e meu pai ficaram horas conversando sobre os trouxas. — Falou Hermione (mais velha).

— Eu fui na sua casa? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Foi, meus pais queriam conhecer a família do Rony, como a família é muito grande eu resolvi levar só você e a Molly. — Respondeu Hermione (mais velho).

— Seus pais são rígidos Hermione? — Perguntou Molly.

— Não. — Respondeu Hermione (mais velha).

— Imagina se fossem. — Murmurou Rony (mais velho).

— O que disse Rony? — Perguntou Hermione (mais velho) para o esposo.

— Eu? Nada, não disse nada. — Respondeu Rony (mais velho) sorrindo.

— Sei. — Falou Hermione (mais velha) desconfiada.

Fred, Jorge e Harry assistia a cena rindo.

Elliz entrou correndo no salão, se sentou ao lado da mãe, todos estranhavam o fato dela ter entrado daquele jeito, Elliz se sentou ao lado da mãe.

— Tá tudo bem? — Perguntou Helena.

Elliz tomou um gole de suco.

— Tá mãe, tudo bem. — Respondeu Elliz.

— Acordou o Al? — Perguntou Gina (mais velha).

— Sim, ele já deve estar descendo. — Respondeu Elliz.

Todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes, menos Helena que não havia acreditado na filha.

— Elliz Black, me diz o que aconteceu. — Falou Helena baixo para que ninguém escutasse.

— Eu já te respondi. — Falou Elliz no mesmo volume de voz.

— Você não me engana. — Falou Helena.

Elliz ficou em silencio, olhando para os lados para ter certeza que ninguém a ouvia, todos parecia distraídos em conversas paralelas.

— Eu beijei o Al, e depois o vi de cueca Box. — Confessou Elliz.

— Mas porque ele estava de cueca? — Perguntou Helena desconfiada.

— Eu não sei, na hora que cai na real que estava o beijando eu me afastei e tentei ir embora, mas ele me segurou, foi ai que eu percebi que ele estava de cueca. — Explicou Elliz antes que sua mãe pensasse coisa errada.

— Mas porque você se afastou? — Perguntou Helena.

— Porque ele é meu primo, ele faz parte da família e é meu melhor amigo, eu não devia ter beijado ele. — Respondeu Elliz.

— Você e o Al são muitos cegos, tá na cara que um gosta do outro, e primos puro-sangue não significa nada. — Falou Helena.

— Mamãe, eu gosto do Al como um primo, como um irmão. — Falou Elliz.

— Se você está dizendo quem sou eu pra descordar, mas me responde, ele fica bonito de cueca Box? — Perguntou Helena marota.

— MAMÃE. — Gritou Elliz, mas ela não foi a única, junto a ela duas vozes masculinas disseram junto.

— Isso é coisa que se diga pra sua filha, ela só tem 15 anos. — Falou Felipe.

— Como sabe o que estou dizendo a Elliz? — Perguntou Helena olhando para baixo procurando o que procurava, e achou, uma orelha extensiva.

— Ops. — Falou Felipe e Fernando.

— Vocês estavam escutando tudo? — Perguntou Helena.

— Nós? Não, isso é deles. — Falou os gêmeos apontando para Fred e Jorge.

— Ótimo, mais dois gêmeos no castelo. — Falou Hermione (mais nova).

— O que é nosso? Nós não fizemos nada. — Falou Jorge.

— Vocês dois, eu proíbo de se meter na vida da sua irmã. — Falou Helena para os filhos gêmeos.

— Mas mãe... — Felipe foi interrompido pela mãe.

— Se eu souber que vocês fizeram alguma coisa, fica sem Gemialidades, sem mesada, sem roupa nova... — Helena foi interrompida pelo filho.

— Mas mãe, que exagero é esse. — Falou Fernando.

— E SEM MAGIA. — Gritou Helena.

Os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos e levantaram os braços em modo de rendição.

— Mas já que não podemos fazer nada com a Elliz, podemos conversar com o Al? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Não, sem brincadeiras. — Respondeu Helena.

— Vai ser difícil encontrar o Al, é capaz dele começar a levar a capa da invisibilidade no bolso, para conseguir fugir da gente. — Falou Felipe.

— Mas o Al anda mesmo com a capa no bolso. — Falou James.

— Tá vendo. — Falou Felipe.

— Eu já avisei a vocês dois, se eu tiver que falar mais uma vez, eu juro que pego a varinha de vocês e jogo no fundo do mar. — Falou Helena.

— Nós compra outra. — Falou Fernando.

— Que dinheiro meu querido? — Perguntou Helena em um tom carinhoso.

— O nosso. — Respondeu Felipe.

— Lembrem-se que o dinheiro de vocês fica no meu cofre, sem permissão minha, sem dinheiro. — Falou Helena.

— Vamos ter que aceitar aquele trabalho do Tio Jorge, sabe, de virar cobaia, um amigo meu disse que ele paga muito bem, só tem alguns efeitos colaterais. — Falou Felipe.

— Tudo bem se eu não ficar com uma cicatriz na testa. — Falou Fernando olhando para Harry (mais novo).

— Muito engraçado vocês, hahaha, olha como eu estou morrendo de rir, mas fiquei sabendo que um dos cobaias do Jorge ficou careca pra sempre, vai mesmo querer correr o risco de ficar careca? —Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Tudo bem, eu me rendo, aceito as condições da mamãe, ficar careca eu não fico, imagina ficar sem esse meu cabelo loirinho, macio, cheiroso, bagunçado, limpinho... — Felipe foi interrompido.

— Meu Merlin, o ego desses dois vai explodir, mas eu tenho que concorda, o cabelo de vocês é lindo. — Falou Lily.

— Obrigado ruiva. — Respondeu Felipe.

— De nada. — Falou Lily.

Voltaram a fazer o que faziam antes até...

— Cadê o meu suco? Quem pegou o meu suco? — Perguntou Rose.

Todos negaram, Gina (mais velha) começou a olhar em volta, até que fez um movimento no ar, como se estivesse segurando alguma coisa.

— Parece que achamos o Al. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— Não estou vendo ele. — Falou Sirius olhando para os lados.

Gina (mais velha) passou a outra mão no ar, e assim a capa da invisibilidade de Al caiu, revelando onde ele estava.

— Onde ia? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Campo de Quadribol. — Respondeu Al.

— Sem tomar café? — Perguntou Gina (mais velha).

— Eu ia na cozinha. — Respondeu Al.

— Então deixe os elfos descansar e vai tomar café aqui. — Falou Gina (mais velha) virando o filho e o fazendo sentar ao lado de Scorpius.

— Bom dia Sra. Malfoy. — Falou Al para Astoria.

— Bom dia Alvo. — Falou Astoria.

— Pode me chamar de Al. — Falou Al.

— Eu me esqueço. — Falou Astoria.

— Tudo bem. — Finalizou Al antes de comer uma torrada.

Todos voltaram a fazer o que faziam antes.

— Scorpius, você não disse que tinha irmã. — Falou Hermione (mais nova).

— Eu quase não a vejo. — Falou Scorpius.

— Por que? — Perguntou Rony (mais novo).

— Porque ela estuda na França, ela preferiu estudar lá do que em Hogwarts. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— Estuda onde? — Perguntou Gina (mais nova).

— Ela estuda em Beauxbatons. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— Esqueceu de dizer que ela é sua irmã gêmea. — Falou Rose.

— Há, você acabou de fazer esse favor Rose, obrigado. — Falou Scorpius.

— De nada. — Respondeu Rose mexendo no seu prato sem vontade de comer.

Rony (mais velho) observava a filha, ela parecia triste e pensativa ao mesmo tempo.

— Quer? — Perguntou Rony (mais velho) mostrando um bombom que trouxera para a filha.

— Depende, é do que? — Perguntou Rose.

— Maracujá. — Respondeu Rony (mais velho).

Rose abriu um largo sorriso e pegou o bombom.

— Vai me dizer por que parece estar triste e pensativa ao mesmo tempo? — Perguntou Rony (mais velho).

Rose arregalou os olhos.

— Abaffiato. — Falou Rony (mais velho) para que ninguém ouvisse a conversa.

— Promete que não vai gritar ou brigar comigo? — Perguntou Rose.

— Prometo. — Respondeu Rony.

— Eu estou apaixonada. — Confessou Rose, mas para seu espanto, o rosto do seu pai não mostrava curiosidade nem nada, ele estava calmo.

— E você tem medo que o Scorpius não te corresponda? — Perguntou Rony (mais velho) sorrindo.

Rose arregalou os olhos que começaram a arder e se encher de lagrimas.

— Como sabe que eu estou falando do Scorpius? — Perguntou Rose com um fio de voz.

— Bom, eu teria duas resposta. — Respondeu Rony (mais velho).

— E qual seria? — Perguntou Rose.

— Acho que é uma tradição dos Granger's amar os seus amigos, e porque você e ele são como eu e a sua mãe. — Respondeu Rony (mais velho).

A primeira lagrima de Rose deslizou por sua pele.

— É o que todos dizem, somos a segunda geração do casal Romione. — Falou Rose.

Rony (mais velho) arregalou os olhos.

— Ro o que? — Perguntou Rony (mais velho) confuso.

— Romione, é a junção dos nomes Ron e Mione. — Respondeu Rose rindo.

— Não tinha um nome mais bonito não? — Perguntou Rony (mais velho).

Os olhos de Rose passou de tristeza para alegria, Rose começou a gargalhar, algumas pessoas olhavam para ela por verem ela rindo mais não ouvirem.

— Eu fico pensando como seria a junção de Gina e Harry. — Falou Rose.

Rose e Rony (mais velho) se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

— Pronto, vou tirar o feitiço, sua mãe tá com uma cara de brava, deve estar querendo saber sobre o que agente está conversando. — Falou Rony (mais velho) pegando a varinha.

— Espera, tira mais uma das minhas duvidas. — Pediu Rose.

— Claro, pode falar. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— Acha que ele me corresponde? — Perguntou Rose insegura.

— Na minha opinião, acho que sim, mas você só saberá perguntando. — Respondeu Rony (mais velho).

— Como acha que eu vou chegar nele e perguntar? — Perguntou Rose.

— Não precisa ser agora, espere mais um tempo, quando estiver pronta você irá falar. — Respondeu Rony (mais velho).

— Eu não tenho coragem de falar sobre isso com ele. — Falou Rose.

— Então aja de um jeito que você acha que ele entenderá. — Falou Rony (mais velho) tentando tranquilizar a filha.

Rose assentiu.

— Pode tirar o feitiço. — Falou Rose.

Rony (mais velho) tirou o feitiço não verbalmente.

— Então, vamos embora. — Falou Hermione (mais velha).

— Vamos. — Responderam os adultos.

— Vocês já vão? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Vamos, as pessoas no ministério já devem ter reparado que "HARRY E GINA POTTER" não foram trabalhar, temos que ir antes que ele passem em casa em casa procurando por eles. — Falou Hermione (mais velha).

— Muito engraçada Hermione, hahaha, as pessoas que devem ter reparado que você não foi trabalhar, já que você vive trancada naquele escritório. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— As pessoas devem estar sentindo falta dos seus artigos no profeta diário. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— E o seu trabalho Rony, é a coisa mais divertida pra se fazer durante o dia. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— Qual dos dois trabalhos? — Perguntou Helena.

— Como assim ele tem dois trabalhos? — Perguntou Molly.

— Ele e o Harry não fazem nada no ministério, só ficam sentadas naquelas malditas cadeiras. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— Vocês trabalham no que? — Perguntou Gui.

— Auror, nunca pensei que aquele trabalho fosse ficar tão chato. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— E qual é o outro trabalho? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Eu as vezes quando não tem nada pra fazer, ajudo o Jorge na loja. — Respondeu Rony (mais velho).

Fred e Jorge bateram palmas.

— Que loja? — Perguntou Molly.

— Espere até o ano que vem, e você verá. — Respondeu Gina (mais velha).

— Vocês não vão falar sobre a nossa loja? — Perguntou Fred.

Os adultos se olharam.

— Não. — Respondeu todos.

Fred e Jorge cruzaram os braços e mostraram a língua.

— Bom, vamos, já demoramos demais. — Falou Helena.

Harry, Rony (mais velhos), Hermione, Gina (mais velhas), Helena e Astoria deram a mãos, o salão foi invadido por aquele clarão familiar e eles sumiram.

— Bom, a Minerva irá dar os seus horários, os seus pais já me deram os seus históricos escolares. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Oh não. — Falou todos.

— Algum problema? — Perguntou Gui.

— Você viu as nossas notas? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Há, vi sim, e a sua nota me impressionou. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Que nota? — Perguntou Jorge.

— Estudo dos trouxas. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— Como você conseguiu tirar essa nota? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— A Rose, ela me ajuda, as vezes. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— É, ou quando ela nos aprisiona na biblioteca. — Falou Al.

— O James não pode entrar na biblioteca, o que só dificulta eu o ajudar. — Falou Rose.

— Porque ele não pode entrar lá? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Porque essa "coisa" não tem cuidado com os livros. — Falou Hugo.

— Eu sempre achei que a Madame Pince tem um caso com o Filch, um dia eu vou pegar eles no flagra naquela biblioteca de madrugada. — Falou James.

Todos começaram a rir, até a chegada de Minerva.

— Poderia dizer em que ano estão, para eu lhes entregar os horários? — Perguntou ela.

— Eu, o Hugo e o Miguel estamos no terceiro ano. — Respondeu Lily.

— Eu, Rose, Scorpius, Elliz, Roxanne estamos no quinto ano. — Falou Al.

— Eu e o James no sexto. — Falou Fred II.

— E nós no sétimo. — Terminou Fernando.

— Esses aqui são os seus horários, seus pais já me deixaram as matérias que vocês faziam na época de vocês, menos os Srs. Weasley e a Sra. Potter. — Falou Minerva.

— Nós vamos fazer, estudo dos trouxas, trato das criaturas magicas e runas. — Esclareceu Miguel.

— Além das outras matérias normais, como Feitiço, Poções, Transfigurações e Defesa contra as artes das trevas. — Falou Hugo.

— Runas? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Matéria difícil não? — Perguntou Rony.

— Bom, a tia Hermione já falou um pouco de Runas pra nós. — Respondeu Lily.

— E com o Hugo por perto, se nós não entendermos ele explica. — Falou Miguel sorrindo.

— Vocês são muito folgados, mais e em poções, sinto muito em dizer mas eu não sou bom em poções. — Falou Hugo.

— A Lily, não é a toa que ela tenha o nome da avó dela. — Falou Miguel.

— E você fica com trato das criaturas magicas. — Falou Lily.

— Já que não é a toa que você é filho de Carlinhos Weasley e o aluno preferido do Hagrid, mesmo que ele nunca tenha dado aulas a você. — Falou Hugo.

— Feito. — Terminou Miguel.

— E sobre as nossas aulas de defesa? — Perguntou Rose.

— Bom, seus pais já falaram com nós, vocês irão ter dois professores, a Prof.ª . Umbridge irá dar a aula teórica, e o Prof. Lupin aula pratica. — Respondeu Minerva.

— Que Lupin? — Perguntou James.

— Teddy Lupin, e esses serão os horários de vocês. — Respondeu Minerva entregando os horários e saindo em seguida.

— Que aula vocês tem? — Perguntou Gina.

— Poções. — Responderam Lily, Hugo e Miguel.

— Transfiguração. — Respondeu Felipe e Fernando.

— Defesa com a sapa cor-de-rosa, mas estamos planejando fazer alguma coisa no almoço, assim todos podem ver. — Respondeu James.

— Trato das criaturas magicas. — Respondeu Elliz.

— Então vamos, temos que nos trocar, colocar os uniformes para depois ir para a aula. — Falou Rose.

Todos foram se trocar, os meninos no dormitório de Harry e Rony, as meninas em dormitórios diferentes, algumas das meninas no dormitórios de Gina e outras no de Hermione.

_**Poções**_

Lily, Hugo e Miguel se encontraram no salão comunal, após já terem vestidos os uniformes, seguiam em direção a sala de poções, sabiam que Snape é um professor difícil, seus pais já haviam falado deles para ele.

Chegando lá o professor estava sentado em sua cadeira vendo alguns papeis em sua mesa, quando entraram todos ali os olharam.

— Licença Professor Snape, demoramos por ter que vestir o uniforme, desculpe. — Falou Lily em seu tom gentilmente.

— Apresente-se para a classe. — Falou Snape.

— Lily Potter.

— Hugo Weasley.

— Miguel Weasley Black.

— Devo lhe chamar de Weasley ou Black. — Perguntou Snape a Miguel.

— Tenho certeza que seria melhor Black, se não seria capaz de eu achar que você esteja falando com o Hugo. — Respondeu Miguel.

— Tudo bem, quem é o professor de vocês na sua época? — Perguntou Snape.

— Horácio Slughorn. — Respondeu Lily.

— Um ótimo professor, sou o Professor Snape, já aviso que não dou moleza a ninguém, não gosto de brincadeira e nem feitiços idiotas na minha sala. — Esclareceu Snape.

— Sua sala suas ordens Prof. Snape. — Falou Hugo.

— Ótimo, parece que vocês entenderam, vocês podem se sentar. — Falou Snape.

Lily, Miguel e Hugo se sentaram no fundo, por sorte havia três lugares vagos um do lado do outro.

— Bom, acho que não falta mais nenhum aluno, vamos estudar algumas poções, não vamos produzir nenhuma, apenas estudar, o que vocês sabem sobre: poção do Antidoto? — Perguntou Snape.

Lily, Hugo e Miguel levantaram os braços, juntos a eles alguns outros alunos da Corvinal, Lily nem havia notado que casa estava fazendo aula com eles.

— Pode responder Sra. Potter. — Falou Snape a Lily.

— A poção do antidoto pode ser usada naquelas pessoas que já foram envenenadas. — Falou Lily.

— Quem poderia me dizer alguns ingredientes? — Perguntou Snape.

As mesmas pessoas levantaram as mãos, menos Lily.

— Srs. Weasley e Black. — Falou Snape.

Hugo e Miguel se olharam.

— Pedra Bezoar. — Falou Hugo.

— Pele de ararambóia picada. — Falou Miguel.

"_Inteligentes, com certeza esse Weasley herdou a inteligência da mãe, e não é a toa que essa menina se chama Lily, mas para um Black, esse menino está muito comportado." Pensou Snape._

Passaram o resto da aula falando sobre os ingredientes.

_**Transfiguração**_

Felipe e Fernando caminhavam juntos, para a aula de transfiguração, sabiam que Minerva iria dar aula a eles, mais o que mais o animavam era que teria aula com os gêmeos Weasley, chegaram na sala e deram duas batidas na porta.

— Entre. — Ouviram uma voz feminina de dentro da sala, abriram a sala e entraram, sendo olhado por todos.

— Desculpa o atraso Prof.ª mas é que tivemos que colocar o uniforme. — Falou Felipe.

— Tudo bem, apresentem-se. — Falou Minerva.

— Eu sou Felipe, ele é o Fernando. — Falou Fernando.

— Não, eu sou o Felipe, e você o Fernando. — Falou Felipe.

Eles ficaram trocando os nomes, por quase dois minutos.

— Já chega, para de brincadeira e nos diga corretamente quem é vocês. — Falou Minerva impaciente.

— Eu sou o Felipe, e ele o Fernando. — Falou Felipe.

— Creio que já me conhecem. — Falou Minerva.

— Conhecemos, mas nunca tivemos aula com você. — Falou Fernando.

— Você é diretora, na nossa época. — Exclamou Felipe.

— Então já me conhecem, podem se sentar. — Falou Minerva.

Os gêmeos se sentaram no fundo, muitas das meninas na sala os observava.

— Hoje vamos estudar o feitiço desilusório, alguém aqui sabe que feitiço é esse? — Perguntou Minerva.

Alguns meninos da Lufa-Lufa levantaram as mãos, acompanhados por alguns da Grifinória.

— Vamos deixar que os nossos novos alunos respondam. — Falou Minerva.

— Feitiço Desilusório causa o efeito de um camaleão... — Começou Felipe.

— Mas não deixa invisível. — Terminou Fernando.

— Ótimo, pelo jeito vocês leem os livros. — Falou Minerva.

E assim correu a aula de transfiguração.

_**Trato das criaturas magicas**_

Alvo, Elliz, Rose, Scorpius e Roxanne acompanhavam Harry, Rony e Hermione para a aula de trato das criaturas magicas.

— Parece que Hagrid voltou. — Falou Hermione.

— Nossa, com essa noticia de pessoas do futuro eu até tinha me esquecido do sumiço do Hagrid. — Falou Rony.

— Eu também tinha me esquecido, vamos falar com ele depois da aula. — Falou Harry.

Chegando na cabana de Hagrid, eles já o esperavam, os alunos se amontoaram em sua frente, esperando suas ordens.

— Bom, vamos para a orla da floresta, não vamos encontrar nosso estudo aqui. — Falou Hagrid indo em direção a floresta.

Caminharam um pouco, o local onde estavam não era tão escuro, pelo contrario, era um lugar claro até.

Um pouco afastados haviam uma meia vaca morta.

— Bom iremos encontrar o nosso estudo aqui. — Falou Hagrid.

— Não estou vendo nada. — Falou Lila.

Hagrid deu um guincho chorante e passando um minuto eles tinham a visão da vaca sendo comida, como se um animal invisível a estivessem comendo.

— Quem está comendo isso? — Perguntou Parvati.

— Quem pode velos? — Perguntou Hagrid.

Harry e Neville levantaram as mãos.

— O que exatamente nós devemos ver? — Perguntou Draco.

— Hagrid, estamos estudando Testrálios? — Perguntou Al.

— Oh, sim Harry, estamos, já os conhecia? — Perguntou Hagrid.

— Desculpa, mas eu não sou o Harry, sou Alvo Potter. — Falou Al.

— Meu Merlin, dois Harry, dois Malfoy e uma Hermione ruiva. — Falou Hagrid com os olhos arregalados.

— Hagrid, depois explicamos, por favor continue a sua aula. — Falou Elliz.

— Há, claro, bom respondendo a sua perguntou, sim estamos estudando testrálios. — Respondeu Hagrid.

— Eu sempre quis estudar eles. — Falou Scorpius.

— Hum Hum. — Todos olharam para traz, dando de cara com Umbridge e sua prancheta.

Umbridge repetiu o som, e dessa vez Hagrid parecia ter ouvido.

— Oh, Olá. — Falou Hagrid.

— Você recebeu o meu bilhete hoje? Dizendo que eu avaliaria a sua aula? — Perguntou Umbridge com o seu mesmo tom de sempre.

— Sim, fique a vontade. — Respondeu Hagrid.

Umbridge não se mexeu.

— Como eu dizia hoje iremos estudar os testrálios, alguém pode me responder por que apenas alguns o veem? — Perguntou Hagrid.

Todos os adolescentes do futuro levantaram a mão, junto a eles Hermione.

— Vocês, alunos novos, por acaso, podem ver eles? — Perguntou Hagrid.

— Não. — Respondeu os novos alunos.

— Você é? — Perguntou Hagrid apontando para Rose.

— Rose Weasley, mas pode me chamar apenas de Rose. — Respondeu Rose sorrindo carinhosamente.

— Então Rose, pode responder a minha pergunta. — Falou Hagrid.

— Só podem ver os testrálios aqueles que já viram uma pessoa morta. — Respondeu Rose.

— Alguém pode completar a resposta dela? — Perguntou Hagrid.

Al e Scorpius levantaram as mãos.

— E você quem é? — Perguntou Hagrid a Scorpius.

— Scorpius Malfoy, mas pode me chamar apenas de Scorp, eu acho Malfoy muito formal. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— Então, Scorp, complete a resposta dela. — Falou Hagrid.

— A pessoa que consegue ver o testrálio não precisa apenas ver uma pessoa morta, ela tem que ver a pessoa _sendo _morta. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— Hum hum. — Ouviram Umbridge fazer aquele irritante barulho.

— Gostaria de dizer alguma coisa Professora? — Perguntou Hagrid.

— Você está ciente que o Ministério da Magia classificou testrálios como criaturas perigosas. — Falou Umbridge em voz alta.

As meninas deram um grito, Rose e Elliz reviraram os olhos.

— E você, professora, está ciente de que o Ministério da Magia classificou Harry Potter como um mentiroso. — Falou Rose sorrindo.

— E que Sirius Black era um assassino. — Falou Elliz.

— Classificamos que o Ministério apenas serve para julgar pessoas e animais sem nem ao menos conhece-las. — Falou Scorpius.

— Você, moleque, é a sujeira que um dia irá sujar o nome dos Malfoy. — Falou Draco olhando para Scorpius com nojo.

— Sinto muito lhe informa _Malfoy_, mas o nome dos Malfoy já é sujo, apenas um idiota como você e seu _pai_ não veem isso. — Falou Scorpius em tom irônico na palavra "pai".

— Porque falou do meu pai com um tom irônico? — Perguntou Draco.

— Porque pai não é aquele que lhe da tudo que você quer, que te faz mimado, é aquele que está ao seu lado, que lhe ajuda quando precisa, e pelo que meu pai me falou, o pai dele só foi saber o que é ser um pai quando quase perdeu um filho. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— Já chega dessa discussão familiar, menos 30 pontos da Grifinória, por se meter em assunto de Professor. — Falou Umbridge.

Os Grifinórios fizeram barulhos de indignação.

— Você não pode tirar pontos da Grifinória. — Afirmou Rose.

— E porque não Sra. Weasley, me responda. — Falou Umbridge.

— Porque não estamos na sua aula, estamos na aula de trato das criaturas magicas, e não de defesa. — Falou Elliz em um tom vitorioso.

O sorriso de Umbridge desapareceu.

— Bom, acho que fiquei tempo demais aqui, tenho aula para dar. — Falou Umbridge virando e indo em direção ao castelo.

— Poderia continuar a aula Hagrid? — Perguntou Harry.

— Há, sim, eu ia dizendo que existem muitos testrálios aqui em Hogwarts, esses aqui eu mesmo os treinei. — Falou Hagrid.

— A Professora Trelawney diz que esses animas dão azar. — Falou Lila.

— Se for assim, todos aqui são azarados, os testrálios puxam as carruagens aqui de Hogwarts desde sempre. — Falou Elliz rindo.

— Me mostra onde eles estão? — Perguntou Rose para Neville.

— Você não tem medo deles? — Perguntou Neville.

— Não, anda logo, me mostra onde eles estão. — Falou Rose.

Neville pegou na mão de Rose e começou a guiar para onde estavam os testrálios.

Scorpius não conseguiu conter o pouco de ciúmes que sentiu.

Rose deu alguns paços, e Neville pousou sua mão em uma coisa que ela não pode ver, lembrou-se que não poderia vê-los então começou a acariciar, como se pudesse vê-los.

E assim seguiu a aula.

_**Defesa**_

James e Fred andavam calmamente em direção a sala de defesa, sabiam que a Professora iria demorar um pouco por estar na aula de trato das criaturas magicas.

— Você se lembra o que papai disse sobre a inspeção na aula do Hagrid? — Perguntou James a Fred II.

— Não, fala ai. — Respondeu Fred II.

— Se eu não me engano, hoje eles terão aula sobre os testrálios, e papai disse que a Umbridge disse que testrálios são criaturas perigosas. — Falou James rindo.

Fred II começou a gargalhar.

— Sério que eles acham que são perigosos? — Perguntou Fred II ainda rindo.

James assentiu.

— Eu que não quero trabalhar no ministério, lugar chato da pega, ainda mais ter que usar aquelas roupas formais. — Falou Fred II.

— Pra você é fácil dizer isso, seu pai tem a loja mais famosa de logros e brincadeiras do mundo, você com certeza vai assumir as responsabilidades da loja um dia, deve ser muito loco ser dono das Gemialidades. — Falou James.

— E pensar que papai começou isso com apenas 18 anos, quem diria que iria virar tudo isso. — Falou Fred II com orgulho na voz.

— Fala a verdade Fred, nossa família é a melhor e maior família existente do mundo, cada um tem uma qualidade diferente. — Falou James.

— Ér sim. — Falou Fred II.

Eles já haviam chegado a porta da sala, bateram e não ouviram nada, então abriram, apenas tinham alunos na sala, alguns conversando e outros quietos, se sentaram nas ultimas carteiras.

— Existe professora mais burra que essa pra deixar a sala sozinha, sem ninguém supervisionando. — Falou James.

Nesse momento a professora entrou na sala, parecia estar com raiva.

— Vocês devem ser os novos alunos do futuro, por favor apresentem-se. — Falou Umbridge sentando-se em sua cadeira.

— James Potter, capitão do time de Quadribol, menino popular na minha época, já ganhei a taça de Quadribol varias vezes, perco pontos da minha casa fácil, e tenho 16 anos como já devem ter reparado, pedi pro meu pai que deixa-se eu pular um ano, mas ele não deixou... — James ia continuar mas foi interrompido pela professora.

— Não precisa dizer sobre a sua vida inteira Sr. Potter, só precisava dizer o seu nome. — Falou Umbridge.

— Professora, desse jeito magoa, como assim não sabe meu nome, estou aqui desde ontem, bom, já que não me conhece, irá conhecer com o tempo. — Falou James se sentando, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

— Liga não, ele é dramático assim mesmo, eu sou Fred Weasley II. — Falou Fred II.

— Você deve ser filho de Jorge Weasley. — Falou Umbridge.

— Não, não sou não, sou filho do próprio Fred, ele quis colocar o nome do filho igual ao dele sabe, ele acha o nome Fred bonito. — Falou Fred II sarcástico.

A sala riu.

— Na minha sala não é permitido brincadeiras Sr. Weasley, tomara que tenha deixado bem claro. — Falou Umbridge.

Fred II assentiu sorrindo maroto.

— Bom, abram seus livros na pagina 15 e copiem o texto 2 vezes, para garantir que vocês o decorem. — Falou Umbridge mexendo em uns papeis.

Todos começaram a escrever como a professora disse, menos James e Fred.

— Abaffiato. — Falou James com sua varinha na direção deles dois.

— Eu não vou copiar essa porcaria, estou morrendo de sono, por causa de ontem. — Falou Fred II.

— Não precisamos. — Falou James sorrindo maroto.

James pegou um pergaminho e a varinha, tocou a varinha em volta do texto que havia no livro e após deu também um toque no pergaminho, imediatamente o texto apareceu no pergaminho, como se estivesse o escrito mesmo, fez o mesmo movimento duas vezes.

Fred II sorriu e fez o mesmo que o amigo, depois ficou em silencio.

James por sua vez pegou sua varinha e começou a movimentar em direção a mesma, com forme movimentava aparecia seu nome na mesa, ficou escrevendo o próprio nome varias vezes, ate que olhou a hora no relógio de pulso, faltava apenas 5 minutos para acabar a aula, cutucou Fred II que só faltava babar na mesa.

— O que você quer James, estava tendo sonhos ótimos. — Falou Fred II irritado.

— Faltam 5 minutos para acabar a aula, pega alguns fogos da Gemialidades na minha mochila, vamos deixar alguns aqui, na hora que nós sairmos da sala eles explode. — Falou James sorrindo maroto.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Fred II pegando a mochila do amigo, estava difícil achar, já que a mochila estava com feitiço indetectável de extensão. — James como eu vou conseguir achar os fogos aqui, a sua mochila esta com o feitiço indetectável de extensão. — Reclamou Fred II.

— É só usar Accio. — Falou James impaciente.

— Accio fogos. — Falou Fred II apontando para a ponta da varinha para o centro da mochila, e como se estivesse sendo puxados por um cabo invisível os fogos foi direto para sua mão.

Fred II entregou para James.

— Vamos deixar aqui debaixo da cadeira mesmo. — Falou James colocando os objetos embaixo da cadeira.

Quando terminaram viram a professora de pé, ao lado de sua mesa.

— Vocês já estão dispensados. — Falou Umbridge.

Quando James e Fred II atravessaram a porta para a saída ouviram as explosões, mesmo morrendo de vontade de ver continuaram andando.

— Potter e Weasley voltem aqui. — Falou Umbridge.

Fred II e James se olharam e deram meia volta, quando entraram na sala as paredes estavam pintadas com as cores da Grifinória, e em alguns pontos o leão da casa.

— Poderia me explicar essa algazarra? — Perguntou Umbridge.

— Não, não poderíamos professora Umbridge. — Respondeu James como se não soubesse de nada.

— Vocês dois estão de detenção. — Falou Umbridge.

— Por que? Não fizemos nada, estávamos fazendo o dever que você passou. — Falou Fred II.

— Deixe-me ver então. — Falou Umbridge.

Fred II e James começaram a mexer em suas mochilas, e de dentro tiraram dois pergaminhos, que entregaram a professora.

— Bom parece que vocês terminaram mesmo o dever. — Falou Umbridge analisando os pergaminhos.

— Não teríamos tempo de fazer essa bagunça se estivéssemos copiando. — Falou Fred II.

— Tudo bem, podem se retirar. — Falou Umbridge.

Fred II e James seguiram para o salão.

Harry havia acabado de se distanciar da aula de tratos das criaturas magicas, caminhava por um corredor deserto quando avistou uma cabeleira ruiva.

Foi em direção até perceber que era Gina, conferiu se o corredor estava vazio e correu até a ruiva, e a abraçou por traz, no começo Gina levou um susto até perceber que era Harry e começar a sorrir.

— Qual é sua próxima aula? — Perguntou Harry sorrindo.

— Adivinhação, e a sua? — Perguntou Gina.

— Defesa, temos tempo ainda, vem. — Falou Harry puxando Gina para traz de uma estatua.

— O que está planejando Harry? — Perguntou Gina vendo Harry tirar a capa da invisibilidade no bolso.

Harry chegou mais perto de Gina colando os dois corpos para em seguida os cobrir com a capa.

— Pronto, assim ninguém vai ver agente. — Falou Harry sorrindo.

— Bem pensado. — Falou Gina antes de puxar Harry para um beijo, Harry passou seus braços em volta da cintura de Gina, a abraçando forte, o beijo era cheio de carinho e paixão.

Pararam por que ouviram passos no corredor.

— E agora Harry, e se percebe que tem gente aqui. — Falou Gina olhando em volta.

— Vem ca, caso a capa não cubra nossos pés pelo menos assim irá cobrir. — Falou Harry puxando Gina para um abraço, seus corpos estavam tão pertos que pareciam um só.

Gina passou seus braços em volta dos ombros de Harry, apoiando sua cabeça no pescoço do amado.

Começaram a ouvir duas vozes femininas.

— Parece que você perdeu mesmo o Harry. — Falou uma voz feminina.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

— Porque Marieta? — Perguntou outra voz feminina.

— Com essa descoberta de que ele vai ter filhos com a Weasley, será que o Harry do futuro gosta mesmo da Weasley? — Perguntou Marieta.

— Não sei, o que ele viu nela? — Perguntou a outra voz.

— Não sei, ela é mó pobre, não sei o que um menino vê naquela sem sal, além disso ela é ruiva, pra mim ela é ridícula. — Falou Marieta.

— Eu jogo Quadribol enquanto ela nem tá no time da Grifinória. — Falou a outra voz.

— Eu acho que você ainda tem chance com o Harry, Cho, ele gostava de você ano passado não é? — Perguntou Marieta.

— Eu acho que sim. — Respondeu Cho.

— Então faça de tudo para virar a futura Sra. Potter. — Foi a ultima coisa que ouviram antes das duas sumirem.

Gina continuou abraçada a Harry.

— Gina, você não acredita no que elas disseram, não é? — Perguntou Harry baixinho, como em um sussurro.

— Não. — Respondeu Gina, seu tom de voz estava meio magoado.

Harry se separou de Gina o bastante para poder olhar nos olhos da mesma.

— Não liga para o que elas disseram não minha linda. — Falou Harry.

Gina sorriu.

— Quando foi que inventou esse apelido? — Perguntou Gina sorrindo.

— Que apelido? — Perguntou Harry.

— Minha linda. — Respondeu Gina.

— Há... Me veio na cabeça agora. — Falou Harry.

O silencio prevaleceu entre os dois, apenas se olhavam nos olhos.

— Não vai acreditar nelas, não é? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não, não vou. — Respondeu Gina.

— Te amo Gina. — Falou Harry.

— Não está brincando comigo, não é Harry? — Perguntou Gina.

— Não, não estou brincando contigo, te amo mesmo. — Respondeu Harry.

O coração de Gina acelerou, muitas vezes sonhava com Harry dizendo isso, mas ao acorda o via passar por ela às vezes sem dizer oi.

— Também te amo Harry. — Falou Gina.

Ficaram ali até ouvirem mais barulho.

— Então Aluado, o que está achando da ideia de ser pai? — Perguntou quem parecia ser Sirius.

— Cala boca Almofadinhas, e o Teddy é um menino legal. — Falou quem parecia ser Remo.

— Menino? Ele já é casado Aluado, já não é mais um menino, é um homem. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu ainda acho esquisito conhecer um menino que ira ser meu filho sem nem ao menos ter namorada. — Falou Remo.

— Quando vai dar uma chance para a Tonks? Ela gosta de você Remo. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu sei, mais ainda tenho medo de fazer algum mal a ela. — Falou Remo.

— Tudo bem, só não demore muito Remo, ou vai acabar perdendo, bom, mudando de assunto, corajoso o Harry, não. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— Por que? — Perguntou Remo confuso.

— A Gina tem seis irmãos mais velhos, se um irmão já é ciumento, imagine seis. — Falou Sirius.

A ultima coisa que ouviram foi a risada de Remo antes deles desaparecerem também.

Gina começou a rir.

— Qual é a graça? — Perguntou Harry.

— Você tem medo dos meus irmãos Harry? — Perguntou Gina rindo.

— Quem não teria? — Perguntou Harry.

— Miguel não tinha. — Respondeu Gina.

Harry fechou a cara.

— Está me comparando com o seu ex-namorado? — Perguntou Harry bravo.

— Desculpa. — Pediu Gina parando de rir.

— Mas, me responda, o _Miguel _por acaso já conversou com os seus irmãos? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não, o que isso tem a ver? — Perguntou Gina.

— Não é a coisa mais fácil dizer ao melhor amigo que está namorando a irmã mais nova dele. — Falou Harry.

— Entendi, então, vamos ter que ir, daqui a pouco vão vir atrás da gente. — Falou Gina.

— Mas já? Acabamos de chegar. — Falou Harry triste.

— E fomos interrompidos, na próxima vez, nós se encontra na sala precisa. — Fala Gina.

— Nossa, com tanta coisa acontecendo eu até me esqueci da sala precisa e da Armada, tenho que falar com a Hermione sobre isso. — Fala Harry.

— Então depois você fala, agora temos que ir. — Fala Gina.

Antes que Gina pudesse tirar a capa Harry segurou seus pulsos, fazendo a mesma levar um susto.

— Só mais um beijo. — Pediu Harry fazendo bico.

Gina deu um selinho rápido.

— Ei, isso não é um beijo. — Protestou Harry.

— Se isso não é um beijo, o que é um beijo pra você? — Perguntou Gina sorrindo maroto.

— Vou te mostrar. — Falou Harry antes de puxar Gina para um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão.

Gina sorriu durante o beijo e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Harry, saboreariam o beijo até o fim do mundo, mas precisariam respirar, foram se separando e Harry começou a dar beijo em cada bochecha de Gina, nariz e um ultimo nos lábios que estavam vermelhos.

— Agora podemos ir. — Falou Harry retirando a capa.

Foram andando de mão dada até cruzarem o corredor e dar de cara com Rose que olhou direto as mãos dos dois que se soltaram imediatamente.

— Eu vi o que vocês fizeram ontem. — Falou Rose sorrindo vitoriosa.

— Eu não te vi ontem depois que você foi bater no Scorpius. — Falou Harry.

— Isso porque os dois estavam ocupados demais de olhos fechados e lábios grudados. — Falou Rose.

Harry e Gina coraram.

—Não precisam corar, não é a primeira vez que vejo vocês dois se beijando. — Falou Rose sorrindo.

— Só não conta pra ninguém. — Pediu Gina.

— Por quê? — Perguntou Rose.

— Porque se não vão achar que nós só estamos junto por causa desse negócio de filhos. — Explicou Gina.

— É, e a Gina terminou um relacionamento ontem, não pegaria bem. — Falou Harry.

— Terminou um relacionamento com Dino Thomaz? — Perguntou Rose.

— Não, nunca namorei com o Dino. — Falou Gina.

— Ou ela já namorou? — Perguntou Harry.

— Bom, a Gina da minha época sim, antes de namorar com o Tio Harry. — Falou Rose.

— Com o DINO? Não tinha outro não? — Perguntou Harry com um tom bravo.

— Então eu vou indo, não se preocupem que eu não vou contar pra ninguém. — Falou Rose saindo de fininho.

Harry continuou a olhar pra Gina, esperando alguma resposta.

— Não me olhe desse jeito. — Falou Gina.

— Mas Gina, com o DINO? — Perguntou Harry de novo.

— Harry como eu posso saber, isso ainda não aconteceu. — Falou Gina.

— E não vai acontecer. — Falou Harry.

— E você pode dar um jeito na japonesa. — Falou Gina em tom de brava.

— O que quer que eu faça? — Perguntou Harry.

— Diga que está comprometido. — Respondeu Gina.

— E se ela perguntar com quem? — Perguntou Harry.

— DIGA QUE NÃO INTERESSA A ELA. — Gritou Gina.

Harry não estava nem ai se alguém passasse e visse, apenas puxou Gina para um beijo, a mesma correspondeu, um beijo rápido que acabou rápido.

— Está mais calma agora? — Perguntou Harry abraçando-a.

— Estou, só me prometa que não vai exagerar no ciúmes. — Pediu Gina.

— Vou tentar, mas se o Dino morrer durante a madrugada, sabe quem foi. — Falou Harry.

Gina começou a rir.

— Vamos Harry, mas dessa vez sem mãos dadas. — Falou Gina.

Harry fez bico.

_**E assim passou o dia.**_

Já haviam terminado o jantar, estavam todos mais interessados no livros, mas antes de lerem Dumbledore iria falar alguma coisa.

— Bom, alguns dos professores me disseram que vocês não estão indo bem nas aulas por causa dos horários do términos da leitura, então eu resolvi cancelar as aulas por enquanto que vocês leem o livro. — Falou Dumbledore.

Todos aplaudiram.

James e Fred II começaram a assobiar.

O salão entrou em silencio quando aquela costumeira claridade apareceu, ficaram olhando para ver quem viria dessa.

— Quem será dessa vez? — Perguntou Umbridge com um certo tom de raiva na voz.

Quando a claridade sumiu apareceu três adolescentes, duas meninas loiras e um menino também loiro.

Scorpius se levantou não acreditando em quem estava vendo.

— Poderia se apresentar, por favor. — Pediu Dumbledore.

Mas antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa uma das loiras correu e abraçou Scorpius, um abraço apertado.

— Meu pirralhinho cresceu. — Falou a loira ainda abraçada a Scorpius.

Depois de uns minutos se separam.

— Pirralho? Eu sou dois minutos mais novo que você sua velha. — Falou Scorpius.

— Olha aqui seu loiro de farmácia eu não sou velha, não tenho nenhuma ruga. — Falou a loira brava.

— Loiro de farmácia é o seu pai. — Revidou Scorpius.

— O idiota meu pai é o mesmo que o seu Malfoy. — Falou a loira.

Todos olharam para Draco que estava com os olhos arregalados.

"_Já não basta um filho, acabo de descobrir que também terei uma FILHA. " _Pensou Draco.

— Vocês são irmãos? — Perguntou Rony.

— Bem que eu gostaria de dizer que ele é adotado, mas não da, ele é meu irmão gêmeo. — Falou a loira.

— Você não vive sem mim loira, também te amo, você está trancado no fundo do meu coração, mas BEM lá no fundo, sabe, tipo um porão. — Falou Scorpius.

— Sou Catherine Malfoy, mas podem me chamar de Cath, meus pais me odeiam. — Falou Cath.

"_Como assim eu odeio a minha própria filha?" _Pensou Draco.

— Como assim te odeia? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Pra me dar um nome desses, só pode me odiar mesmo. — Explicou Cath sorrindo.

— Gostei dela. — Falou Fred.

— Não é pro seu bico. — Falou Felipe.

— E vocês, quem são? — Perguntou Hermione se referindo ao casal loiro que estavam ali calados.

— Lorcan Scamander e Lysander Scamander. — Falou Lorcan.

— Se me chamarem de Lysander leva um soco, é Lysa. — Falou Lysa.

— Agressiva. — Falou Jorge.

— E como, e ai Lysa. — Falou James.

— Já falei pra você que é Scamander pra você Potter. — Falou Lysa.

— Eu ainda não te entendo garota, te conheço desde que nasci, porque me chama pelo sobrenome desde o terceiro ano? — Perguntou James.

— Porque eu quero. — Respondeu Lysa desviando seu olhar para o irmão ao seu lado.

— Está mentindo. — Falou James.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Esqueceu quem te ensinou a mentir. — Falou James sorrindo maroto.

Lysa nem se preocupou em dizer nada, percebeu que todos olhavam para ela.

— Nossa, que senhorita mais linda. — Falou Fernando pegando a mão de Cath e dando um leve beijo. — Eu posso dar mais um? — Perguntou Fernando repetindo o ato.

— Fernando, você é um bobo. — Falou Cath.

— Como sabe que eu sou o Fernando? — Perguntou Fernando confuso.

— Eu apenas sei. — Respondeu Cath.

— Mas eu sou melhor, não é minha beba favorita. — Falou Felipe dando um abraço forte em Cath.

— Como assim beba? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Sua irmã não contou, ela ficou bêbada em uma festa que nós fomos, ela foi muito sincera, o difícil foi fazer ela subir aquele monte escadas. — Falou Felipe.

— Que festa? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Há, foi uma festa de uma das minhas amigas, eu gostaria de levar todos, só que só podia levar namorado. — Falou Cath corando.

— Agora sim eu estou mais confusa, desde quando vocês namoram? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Desde nunca, namoro de fachada, já ouviu falar nisso? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Já e nunca da certo no final. — Respondeu Elliz.

— Mudando de assunto, como você a deixou beber? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Eu só fui dar uma volta, quando voltei ela já estava bebendo, queria que eu fizesse o que? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Tirasse a bebida da mão dela. — Respondeu Scorpius sarcástico.

— Eu tentei, mas aquelas malditas amigas dela falaram que se ela já tinha começado a beber que terminasse. — Falou Felipe.

— Depois perguntam porque eu não gosto das suas amigas. — Falou Scorpius.

— Então, vamos começar a ler logo. — Falou Miguel.

— Cara, achei que você nem estava aqui, estava tão calado. — Falou Cath.

— Só uma duvida, nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Scamander. — Falou Hermione.

— Bom, também pode ser Lysa Lovegood. — Falou Lysa.

— Você é filho da Di-Lua? — Perguntou Lila debochadamente a Lorcan.

— Sou, prefiro ser filho dela do que de você, pelo menos ela tem cérebro e personalidade. — Falou Lorcan.

— E você quem é? — Perguntou Lysa a Lila.

— Lila Brown, e para você saber eu tenho cérebro sim. — Falou Lila com raiva

— Eu sei, mas você por algum acaso o usa? Ou apenas usa pra ficar pensando em meninos e maquiagens, isso quando não é fofoca. — Falou Lorcan.

— Vai dizer que não gosta quando as garotas pensam em você. — Falou Lila rindo.

— Não, não gosto, eu não fico com qualquer uma. — Falou Lorcan como conversa encerrada.

— Isso sim foi um fora, oi pra você também Lorcan. — Falou Lily.

— Há... Desculpa Lily, como vai à vida? — Perguntou Lorcan.

— Normal, e sua mãe, como está? — Perguntou Lily.

— Viajando, aniversario de casamento, sabe como é. — Falou Lorcan.

— Sei, meus pais sempre vão viajar para comemorar, sua mãe uma hora dessas deve estar fazendo seu pai rir, afinal, ela é a alegria das festa. — Falou Lily.

— Principalmente nas ceias de natal. — Falou Hugo sentado ao lado de Lily.

— O natal mais engraçado foi quando o James fez um bolo flutuar e cair na cabeça da Tia Muriel. — Falou Lysa.

— James? — Perguntou James estranhando Lysa o chamar pelo primeiro nome.

— Há... Me esqueci, o Potter. — Falou Lysa.

— Bom, vamos ler, já que alguém nos atrapalhou. — Falou Miguel.

— Quem irá ler? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Eu vou. — Falou Sirius.

Dumbledore entregou o livro a Sirius.


	8. O GUERREIRO CAIDO

CAPÍTULO CINCO

O GUERREIRO CAÍDO

— O guerreiro caído. — Falou Sirius.

— Não me parece uma coisa boa. — Falou Remo.

— **Hagrid?**

**Harry lutou para levantar-se dos destroços de metal e couro que o cercavam; suas mãos afundaram em centímetros de água lamacenta quando tentou ficar de pé. Não conseguia entender aonde fora Voldemort, e esperava, a qualquer momento, vê-lo descer da escuridão. Alguma coisa quente e molhada escorria-lhe do queixo e da testa. Ele se arrastou para fora do laguinho e cambaleou até a grande massa escura no chão, que era Hagrid.**

— **Hagrid? Hagrid, fala comigo... — Mas a massa escura não se mexeu.**

— **Quem está aí? É o Potter? Você é Harry Potter?**

— Se fosse um comensal já teria o atacado. — Falou Tonks.

— Com certeza. — Concordou Minerva.

**Harry não reconheceu a voz do homem. Então uma mulher gritou:**

— **Eles sofreram um acidente, Ted! Caíram no jardim! **

**A cabeça de Harry estava rodando.**

— Você chegou na casa da vovó. — Falou Teddy.

— Que alivio. — Falou Molly.

— **Hagrid — repetiu, abobado, e seus joelhos cederam. Quando voltou a si, estava deitado de costas no que lhe pareciam almofadas, com uma sensação de queimação nas costelas e no braço direito. Seu dente partido rebrotara. A cicatriz na testa ainda latejava.**

— Pelo menos você está com o dente inteiro. — Falou Rony.

— **Hagrid?**

**Harry abriu os olhos e viu que estava deitado em um sofá, em uma sala iluminada e desconhecida. Sua mochila estava no chão a uma pequena distância, molhada e suja de lama. Um homem louro, barrigudo, observava-o com ansiedade.**

— Papai. — Falou Tonks.

Os olhos de Teddy brilharam, nunca tinha conhecido o avô, e teria essa oportunidade.

— **Hagrid está bem, filho — disse o homem. — Minha mulher está cuidando dele agora. Como está se sentindo? Mais alguma coisa quebrada? Consertei suas costelas, seu dente e seu braço. A propósito, sou Ted, Ted Tonks, o pai de Dora.**

**Harry se sentou depressa demais: as luzes piscaram diante dos seus olhos e ele se sentiu enjoado e tonto.**

— **Voldemort...**

— **Tenha calma — disse Ted Tonks, apoiando a mão no seu ombro e empurrando-o contra as almofadas. — Você acabou de sofrer um acidente sério. Afinal, que aconteceu? Alguma coisa enguiçou na moto? Arthur Weasley exagerou outra vez, ele e suas geringonças de trouxas?**

Todos olharam para Arthur.

— **Não — respondeu Harry, sentindo a cicatriz latejar como uma ferida aberta. — Comensais, montes deles... fomos perseguidos...**

— **Comensais? — interrompeu-o Ted. — Você quer dizer, Comensais da Morte? Pensei que não soubessem que você ia ser transferido hoje à noite, pensei...**

— Eles sabiam. — Falou Gina.

— **Eles sabiam.**

Alguns risinhos ecoaram pelo salão.

Harry e Gina se olharam e sorriram.

**Ted Tonks olhou para o teto como se pudesse ver o céu lá fora.**

— **Ora, então sabemos que os nossos feitiços de proteção funcionam, não? Não deveriam poder chegar a novecentos metros deste lugar em qualquer direção.**

— Então foi por isso que Voldemort sumiu, porque você atravessou a barreira. — Falou Hermione.

— Graças a Merlin. — Falou Molly.

**Harry compreendeu, então, por que Voldemort desaparecera; tinha sido no ponto em que a moto cruzou a barreira de feitiços da Ordem. Sua esperança era que continuassem a funcionar: ele imaginou o lorde a novecentos metros de altura, enquanto conversavam, procurando um modo de penetrar o que Harry visualizou como uma imensa bolha transparente.**

**O garoto pôs as pernas para fora do sofá; precisava ver Hagrid com seus próprios olhos para acreditar que o amigo continuava vivo. Mal se levantara, porém, a porta se abriu e Hagrid se espremeu por ela, o rosto coberto de lama e sangue, mancando um pouco, mas milagrosamente vivo.**

— Já estava ficando preocupada. — Falou Gina.

— **Harry!**

**Derrubando duas frágeis mesas e uma aspidistra, o gigante cobriu a distância que os separava em dois passos e puxou o garoto para um abraço que quase partiu suas costelas recém-emendadas.**

— Sei como você se sente. — Falou Elliz.

— Nós também. — Falou Lily referindo-se a ela, Hugo e Miguel.

— **Caramba, Harry, como foi que você se safou? Pensei que nós dois estávamos ferrados.**

— **Eu também. Nem acredito...**

**Harry se calou: acabava de notar a mulher que entrara na sala depois de Hagrid.**

— **Você! — gritou ele, enfiando a mão no bolso, mas encontrou-o vazio.**

— Mamãe. — Falou Tonks.

— Porque eu gritaria com a sua mãe? — Perguntou Harry.

— Porque vovó Andrômeda tem uma certa semelhança com Bellatriz Lestrange. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Isso. — Falou Tonks sorrindo para Teddy.

— **Sua varinha está aqui, filho — disse Ted, batendo de leve era seu braço com o objeto. — Caiu bem do seu lado, e eu a recolhi. E essa com quem você está gritando é a minha mulher.**

— **Ah, me... me desculpe.**

**Quando a bruxa se adiantou, a semelhança da Sra. Tonks com a irmã, Belatriz, se tornou menos acentuada: o castanho dos seus cabelos era suave e claro, e seus olhos maiores e mais bondosos. Contudo, ela pareceu um pouco arrogante ao ouvir a exclamação de Harry.**

— Ela não gosta de ser comparada a Bellatriz. — Falou Vic.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Ahn... Teddy me falou, uma vez. — Respondeu Vic.

— **Que aconteceu com a nossa filha? — perguntou ela. — Hagrid me contou que vocês foram vítimas de uma emboscada; onde está Ninfadora?**

Tonks fez careta por causa do nome.

— **Não sei — respondeu Harry. — Não sabemos o que aconteceu com mais ninguém.**

**A bruxa e o marido se entreolharam. Uma mescla de medo e culpa se apoderou de Harry ao ver as expressões em seus rostos; se algum dos outros tivesse morrido, ele seria o culpado, o único culpado. Consentira que executassem o plano, dera-lhes fios de cabelo...**

— Sempre se culpando por tudo. — Falou Hermione.

— **A Chave de Portal — lembrou-se ele, subitamente. — Temos que voltar À Toca e descobrir... poderemos, então, mandar avisá-los, ou... ou Tonks virá avisar se...**

— **Dora ficará bem, Drômeda — tranquilizou-a Ted. — Ela conhece o ofício, já esteve em muitas situações críticas com os aurores. A Chave de Portal é por aqui — acrescentou ele para Harry. — Deve partir em três minutos, se quiserem pegá-la.**

— **Queremos. — Harry apanhou a mochila, atirou-a sobre os ombros. — Eu...**

**Olhou, então, para a Sra. Tonks, querendo se desculpar pelo medo que lhe infundira e por tudo por que se sentia profundamente responsável, mas não lhe ocorreram palavras que não parecessem vazias e insinceras.**

— **Direi a Tonks... Dora... para avisar, quando ela... obrigado pelos consertos, obrigado por tudo. Eu...**

**Harry ficou satisfeito de sair da sala e acompanhar Ted Tonks por um pequeno corredor que dava acesso a um quarto. Hagrid acompanhou-os, abaixando-se bem para evitar bater a cabeça na moldura superior da porta.**

— **Aí está, filho. A Chave de Portal.**

**O Sr. Tonks apontava para uma pequena escova de cabelos com o cabo de prata que se encontrava em cima da penteadeira.**

— **Obrigado — disse Harry, esticando-se para colocar um dedo no objeto, pronto para partir.**

— **Espere um instante — disse Hagrid, olhando para os lados. — Harry, cadê Edwiges?**

Todos abaixaram os olhares.

— **Ela... ela foi atingida.**

**A percepção da realidade desabou sobre ele: sentiu-se envergonhado, as lágrimas queimaram seus olhos. A coruja sempre fora sua companheira, sua única e importante ligação com o mundo da magia, sempre que se via obrigado a retornar à casa dos Dursley.**

**Hagrid estendeu a enorme mão e deu-lhe uma dolorosa palmada nas costas.**

— Hagrid devia conhecer a própria força, isso dói. — Falou Scorpius passando a mão no ombro.

— **Não fique assim — disse, rouco. — Não fique assim. Ela teve uma vida boa e longa.**

— **Hagrid! — exclamou Ted, alertando-o quando a escova se iluminou com uma forte luz azul, e Hagrid só teve tempo para encostar o dedo nela.**

**Sentindo um puxão por dentro do umbigo como se um anzol invisível o arrastasse para a frente, Harry foi sugado para o vazio, e rodopiou inerte, o dedo preso na Chave de Portal, enquanto ele e Hagrid eram arremessados para longe da casa do Sr. Tonks. Segundos depois, os seus pés bateram em solo firme e ele caiu de quatro no quintal d'A Toca. Ouviu gritos. Atirando para um lado a escova que já não luzia, Harry se ergueu, um pouco tonto, e viu a Sra. Weasley e Gina descerem correndo a escada da entrada dos fundos enquanto Hagrid, que também desmontara à chegada, levantava-se com dificuldade do chão.**

— **Harry? Você é o Harry verdadeiro? Que aconteceu? Onde estão os outros?! — exclamou a Sra. Weasley**

— **Como assim? Ninguém mais voltou? — ofegou Harry**

**A resposta estava claramente estampada no rosto pálido da Sra. Weasley.**

Hermione olhou diretamente para Rony, que fez o mesmo, olhando para a mesma.

— **Os Comensais da Morte estavam à nossa espera — contou-lhe Harry. — Fomos cercados no instante em que levantamos voo... Eles sabiam que era hoje... Não sei o que aconteceu com os outros. Quatro Comensais vieram atrás de nós, só pudemos escapar, então Voldemort nos alcançou...**

**Ele percebia o tom de auto justificação em sua voz, a súplica para que ela compreendesse por que ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido com os seus filhos, mas...**

— **Graças aos céus vocês estão bem — disse ela, puxando-o para um abraço que ele não achava merecer.**

— **Você não teria conhaque aí, teria, Molly? — perguntou Hagrid um pouco abalado. — Para fins medicinais?**

— A claro, fins medicinais, tá parecendo o Prof. Horácio. — Falou Lily.

— Há é... Cara chato. — Falou Teddy em tom bravo.

**A Sra. Weasley poderia ter conjurado a bebida usando magia, mas quando entrou, apressada, na casa torta, Harry percebeu que ela queria esconder o rosto. Virou, então, para Gina que respondeu imediatamente ao seu mudo pedido de informação.**

— **Rony e Tonks deviam ter voltado primeiro, mas perderam a hora da Chave de Portal, que chegou sem eles — disse ela, apontando para uma lata de óleo enferrujada ali perto no chão. — E aquela outra — Gina apontou para um velho tênis de escola — era a de papai e Fred, que deviam ser os segundos. Você e Hagrid eram os terceiros e — consultando o relógio — se conseguirem, Jorge e Lupin devem chegar no próximo minuto.**

**A Sra. Weasley reapareceu trazendo uma garrafa de conhaque, que entregou a Hagrid. O gigante desarrolhou-a e tomou a bebida de um gole.**

Todos fizeram careta, imaginando o gosto da bebida.

— **Mamãe! — gritou Gina, apontando para um lugar a vários passos de distância.**

**Uma luz azul brilhou na escuridão: foi crescendo e se intensificando, Lupin e Jorge apareceram aos rodopios e, em seguida, caíram no chão. Harry percebeu imediatamente que havia alguma coisa errada: Lupin vinha carregando Jorge, que estava inconsciente e tinha o rosto ensanguentado.**

Jorge ficou pálido.

**Harry correu para os dois e segurou as pernas do rapaz. Juntos, ele e Lupin carregaram Jorge para dentro de casa, e da cozinha para a sala de visitas, onde o deitaram no sofá. Quando a luz do candeeiro iluminou a cabeça dele, Gina prendeu a respiração e o estômago de Harry revirou: Jorge perdera uma das orelhas. O lado de sua cabeça e o pescoço estavam empapados de sangue espantosamente vermelho.**

— Há, lembrei... Não é legal dizer a uma criança de 5 anos que a sua mãe arrancou a sua orelha por causa que você ia na cozinha roubar comida de madrugada. — Falou Hugo.

O salão inteiro riu.

— Jorge, não se pode dizer isso a uma criança. — Repreendeu Molly.

— Mas você parou de comer de madrugada? — Perguntou Fred.

— Claro que não, papai ia pegar pra mim. — Respondeu Hugo.

— Tinha que ser o filho do Rony. — Falou Gui que estava em silencio.

— A comida da vovó é boa demais pra ficar desperdiçando. — Falou Rose.

— Vai dizer que você também ia pegar comida escondido. — Falou Molly.

— Alguém aqui nunca comeu a comida da vovó Molly escondido? — Perguntou James.

Vic já ia levantando a mão.

— Nem adianta mentir senhorita, você também ia roubar comida, principalmente a sobremesa. — Falou Teddy.

Todo o salão começou a rir, até mesmo Draco.

— E você? Também já roubou comida escondido? — Perguntou Fred a Scorpius.

— Esse ai pega principalmente os salgadinhos. — Falou Rose.

— A comida da Sra. Weasley é divina... Principalmente os salgadinhos. — Admitiu Scorpius.

— No meu casamento eles pegavam os docinhos antes mesmo da cerimonia acaba. — Falou Vic.

— O pior é que eles comem muito, mas não engorda. — Falou Elliz.

— É igual ao Rony, come, come, come e não engorda. — Falou Hermione.

— Vou aceitar isso como um elogio. — Falou Rony.

Todos começaram a rir.

— Vamos voltar a leitura. — Falou Sirius antes de voltar a ler.

**Nem bem a Sra. Weasley se curvou para o filho, Lupin segurou Harry pelo braço e arrastou-o, sem muita gentileza, de volta à cozinha, onde Hagrid continuava tentando passar o corpanzil pela porta dos fundos.**

— O que você está fazendo? — Perguntou Gina.

— Devo estar verificando se ele é o verdadeiro. — Respondeu Remo.

— **Ei! — exclamou Hagrid indignado. — Solte ele! Solte o braço de Harry!**

**Lupin não lhe deu atenção.**

— **Que criatura estava em um canto na primeira vez que Harry Potter visitou o meu escritório em Hogwarts? — perguntou ele, dando uma sacudidela no garoto. — Responda!**

— **Um... Um **_**grindylow**_** em um tanque, não era?**

— Eu odeia esses demônios. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu sei. — Falou Remo.

**Lupin soltou Harry e recuou de encontro ao armário da cozinha.**

— **Que foi isso? — rugiu Hagrid.**

— **Desculpe, Harry, mas eu precisava verificar — disse Lupin tenso. — Fomos traídos. Voldemort sabia que íamos transferir você hoje à noite, e as únicas pessoas que poderiam ter-lhe contado estavam participando diretamente do plano. Você poderia ser um impostor.**

— **Então, por que não está me testando? — arquejou Hagrid, ainda lutando para passar pela porta.**

Risos ecoaram o salão.

— Porque você é meio-gigante, a poção Polissuco foi concebida apenas a humanos. — Falou Remo.

— **Você é meio gigante — respondeu Lupin, erguendo os olhos para Hagrid. — A Poção Polissuco foi concebida apenas para uso humano.**

— Não muda muito. — Falou Tonks.

Remo sorriu.

— **Ninguém da Ordem contou a Voldemort que ia ser hoje — disse Harry: achava a idéia medonha demais para atribuí-la a qualquer deles. — Voldemort só me alcançou quase no fim, não sabia qual era o Harry. Se estivesse por dentro do plano, teria sabido desde o início que eu estava com Hagrid.**

— **Voldemort o alcançou? — perguntou Lupin bruscamente. -Que aconteceu? Como foi que você escapou?**

**Harry explicou brevemente que os Comensais da Morte que vieram em seu encalço pareceram reconhecer que ele era o verdadeiro. Depois, abandonaram a perseguição e foram avisar Voldemort, que apareceu pouco antes de ele e Hagrid chegarem ao santuário da casa dos pais de Tonks.**

— **Eles reconheceram você? Mas como? Que foi que você fez?**

— **Eu... — Harry tentou lembrar-se; a viagem toda parecia-lhe um borrão de pânico e confusão. — Eu vi Lalau Shunpike... sabe o condutor do Nôitibus? E tentei desarmá-lo em vez de... bem, ele não sabe o que faz, não é? Deve estar sob o efeito de uma Maldição Imperius.**

— Deve ter feito a mesma cara que a vez que lhe disse sobre a brincadeira com o Snape. — Falou Sirius.

Os que não sabiam da história arregalaram os olhos.

Snape fuzilou Sirius com os olhos.

— E ele acha que eu fiz parte disso. — Falou Remo.

— Você era o único serio entre os marotos. — Falou Sirius.

— Vou aceitar isso como um elogio. — Falou Remo.

**Lupin se horrorizou.**

— **Harry, o tempo de desarmar alguém já acabou! Essa gente está tentando capturar você para matá-lo! Pelo menos estupore, se não está preparado para matar!**

— Ele está certo, não precisa necessariamente matar, apenas estupore. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas se o estuporasse ele morreria por causa da altura, seria a mesma coisa que matar. — Contestou Harry.

— **Estávamos à grande altitude! Lalau não estava normal, e se fosse estuporado teria caído e morrido como se eu tivesse usado o **_**Avada Kedavra**_**! O **_**Expelliarmus**_** me salvou de Voldemort dois anos atrás — acrescentou Harry, em tom de desafio. Lupin estava lhe lembrando o desdenhoso Zacarias Smith da Lufa-Lufa, que debochara de Harry por ter querido ensinar a Armada de Dumbledore a desarmar.**

— Que história é essa de Armada de Dumbledore? — Perguntou Umbridge.

— É um grupo de pessoas a quem eu estava ensinando a se defender, essa era a obrigação do professor, mas já que ele não nos ensina. — Falou Harry.

— E quem faz parte desse grupo? — Perguntou Umbridge.

— Não irei dizer. — Falou Harry.

— Pode deixar Professora Umbridge, depois eu mesmo esclareço essa história, agora vamos voltar a leitura. — Falou Umbridge.

— **É verdade, Harry — disse Lupin, contendo-se a custo. — E um grande número de Comensais da Morte presenciaram o acontecido. Perdoe-me, mas foi uma tática muito insólita para alguém usar sob iminente risco de vida. Repeti-la hoje à noite, diante de Comensais da Morte, que ou presenciaram ou ouviram contar sobre aquela primeira ocasião, foi quase suicídio!**

— **Então você acha que eu devia ter matado Lalau Shunpike? -indagou Harry enraivecido.**

— Tá parecendo o James. — Falou Remo.

— **Claro que não, mas os Comensais, e francamente a maior parte das pessoas, esperariam que você contra-atacasse. **_**Expelliarmus**_** é um feitiço útil, Harry, mas os Comensais da Morte começam a achar que tem a sua assinatura, e insisto que você não deixe isso se confirmar!**

**Lupin estava fazendo Harry se sentir idiota, contudo, ainda restava no garoto certa vontade de desafiar.**

— **Não vou eliminar as pessoas só porque estão no meu caminho. Esse é o ofício de Voldemort.**

— A resposta do Aluado vai se perde, era a mesma coisa com o James. — Falou Sirius.

**A resposta de Lupin se perdeu. Tendo finalmente conseguido se espremer pela porta, Hagrid cambaleou até uma cadeira, que desabou sob seu peso. Sem dar atenção aos seus xingamentos e pedidos de desculpas, Harry tornou a se dirigir a Lupin.**

— **Jorge vai ficar bom?**

**Toda a frustração de Lupin com relação a Harry pareceu se esgotar ao ouvir a pergunta.**

— **Acho que sim, embora não haja possibilidade de se recompor a orelha, não quando foi decepada com um feitiço.**

— Agora mamãe vai poder dizer quem é quem. — Falou Fred.

**Ouviram passos do lado de fora. Lupin precipitou-se para a porta; Harry pulou por cima das pernas de Hagrid e correu para o quintal.**

**Dois vultos tinham se materializado ali, e ao correr ao seu encontro, Harry percebeu que eram Hermione, agora retomando sua aparência normal, e Kingsley, ambos agarrados a um cabide de casacos, amassado. Hermione atirou-se nos braços de Harry, mas Kingsley não demonstrou prazer algum ao vê-los. Por cima do ombro de Hermione, Harry o viu erguer a varinha e apontá-la para o peito de Lupin.**

— **Quais foram as últimas palavras de Alvo Dumbledore para nós dois?**

— **"Harry é a melhor esperança que temos. Confie nele" — respondeu Lupin calmamente.**

— Só um idiota não confiaria no Harry. — Falou Gui.

— A escola está cheia de idiotas então, as pessoas confia mais nas mentiras do profeta do que nas verdades que o Harry diz. — Falou Rony.

**Kingsley apontou a varinha para Harry, mas Lupin disse:**

— **É ele mesmo, já verifiquei.**

— **Tudo bem, tudo bem! — concluiu Kingsley, guardando a varinha sob a capa. — Mas alguém nos traiu! Eles sabiam, sabiam que era hoje à noite!**

— **É o que parece — replicou Lupin —, mas aparentemente não sabiam que haveria sete Harry's.**

— Creio que até o fim do livro iremos saber de como o Snape sabia do plano, né? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Sim, vocês irão ficar, como eu posso dizer? — Perguntou Scorpius a si mesmo.

— Chocados? — Arriscou Rose.

— É, digamos que sim. — Falou Scorpius.

— **Grande consolo! — rosnou Kingsley — Quem mais voltou?**

— **Só Harry, Hagrid, Jorge e eu.**

**Hermione abafou um gemido com a mão.**

— Preocupada? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Sim. — Respondeu Hermione.

— **Que aconteceu com você? — Lupin perguntou a Kingsley.**

— **Fui seguido por cinco, feri dois, talvez tenha matado um — enumerou o auror. — E vimos Você-Sabe-Quem, ele se juntou aos Comensais mais ou menos no meio da perseguição, mas desapareceu em seguida. Remo, ele é capaz de...**

— **Voar — completou Harry. — Eu o vi também, veio atrás de mim e Hagrid.**

— **Então foi por isso que sumiu: para seguir você! — concluiu Kingsley. — Não consegui entender por que tinha desistido. Mas o que o levou a mudar de alvo?**

— **Harry foi bondoso demais com Lalau Shunpike — disse Lupin.**

— **Lalau? — repetiu Hermione. — Pensei que ele estava em Azkaban, não?**

**Kingsley deu uma risada sem graça.**

— **Obviamente, Hermione, houve uma fuga em massa que o Ministério abafou. O capuz de Travers caiu quando eu o amaldiçoei, ele deveria estar preso também. Mas que aconteceu com você, Remo? Onde está Jorge?**

— Falando assim parece fácil fugir de Azkaban. — Falou Lila.

— Com ajuda de fora, sim... Sem ajuda é muito difícil, as pessoas lá perdem a consciência. — Falou Sirius.

— **Perdeu uma orelha — informou-o Lupin.**

— **Perdeu uma...? — repetiu Hermione com a voz esganiçada.**

— **Obra de Snape — disse Lupin.**

— _**Snape**_**? — gritou Harry. — Você não disse...**

Todos os Weasley começaram a gritar com Snape ao mesmo tempo, até Felipe e Fernando assobiar, causando uma dor em seus ouvidos por estarem perto.

— Da pra parar, Dumbledore falou que vocês vão julgar depois. — Falou Fernando.

— E tudo que acontece tem uma explicação. — Falou Felipe.

Os Weasley se sentaram em silencio.

— Uou, eles nos ouviram, devíamos fazer isso mais vezes. — Falou Fernando.

Felipe apenas assentiu.

— **Ele perdeu o capuz durante a perseguição. O **_**Sectumsempra**_** sempre foi uma especialidade de Snape. Eu gostaria de poder dizer que lhe paguei na mesma moeda, mas pude apenas manter Jorge montado na vassoura depois que foi ferido, estava perdendo muito sangue.**

"_Se eu quisesse matar ele, usaria a maldição da morte, não o Sectumsempra." _Pensou Snape.

**O silêncio se abateu sobre os quatro ao erguerem os olhos para o céu. Não havia sinal de movimento; as estrelas retribuíram seu olhar, sem piscar, indiferentes, sem sombra de amigos em voo. Onde estava Rony? Onde estavam Fred e o Sr. Weasley? Onde estavam Gui, Fleur, Tonks, Olho-Tonto e Mundungo?**

— **Harry, me ajuda aqui! — chamou Hagrid, rouco, da porta na qual tornara a se entalar. Feliz de ter o que fazer, Harry empurrou-o e depois atravessou a cozinha para voltar à sala de visitas, onde a Sra. Weasley e Gina ainda cuidavam de Jorge. A Sra. Weasley estancara a hemorragia e, à luz do candeeiro, Harry viu um buraco aberto onde antes havia uma orelha.**

— Eu tenho que falar gritando pra ele poder me ouvir. — Falou Roxanne.

— Sério? — Perguntou Jorge.

— Claro que não, ela só esta tirando uma com a sua cara. — Falou Fred II rindo.

— **Como está ele?**

**A Sra. Weasley se virou para responder:**

— **Não posso recompor uma orelha que foi decepada por Artes das Trevas. Mas poderia ter sido muito pior... ele está vivo.**

— **Graças a Deus — disse Harry.**

— **Ouvi a voz de mais alguém no quintal? — perguntou Gina.**

— **Hermione e Kingsley.**

— **Felizmente — sussurrou Gina. Os dois se entreolharam; Harry teve vontade de abraçá-la, não largá-la mais; nem se importava que a Sra. Weasley estivesse presente, mas, antes que pudesse dar vazão a esse impulso, ouviram um grande estrondo na cozinha.**

— É sempre assim na Toca, quando você quer fazer alguma coisa, aparece alguém e atrapalha. — Falou James.

Harry e Gina coraram sobre o olhar de Molly que sorria largamente.

— **Vou provar quem sou, Kingsley, depois que vir o meu filho, agora saia da frente se sabe o que é bom para você!**

— Eu imagino o que papai disse quando o assunto foi a Gina, sabe, o fato dela namorar o Harry. — Falou Gui.

— Eu acho que papai não seria problema, e sim os meus IRMÃOS super protetores. — Falou Gina.

— Eu e o Al já deixamos bem claro que não queremos marmanjo pra cima da minha irmã. — Falou James.

— E eu já deixei bem claro pra vocês cuidarem da suas vidas, porque da minha cuido eu. — Falou Lily.

— Graças a Merlin eu não tenho problema com isso, já que meu irmão é mais novo. — Falou Rose.

— O Scorpius pode muito bem fazer esse favor, sabe, de deixar os meninos bem longe de você Rose, e você Lysa, está tão quieta com seu irmão, o Lorcan também se mete na sua vida amorosa? — Perguntou Cath.

— A Lysa está namorando. — Falou Lorcan.

James que estava bebendo suco cuspiu tudo, acertando em Fred II.

— Ficou louco James, fazer isso comigo seu cachorro, que nojo. — Falou Fred II se limpando.

— Está namorando com quem? — Perguntou James sem nem se preocupar com o que Fred II disse.

— Com o Daniel. — Respondeu Lysa.

— Que Daniel? — Perguntou James.

— Daniel Radcliffe. — Respondeu Lysa.

Todos do futuro arregalaram os olhos.

— Vixe, a coisa vai ficar feia. — Falou Al.

— O Radcliffe? Com a escola inteira você foi escolher aquela _coisa_. — Falou James.

— Foi você que o derrubou da vassoura, não foi? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Pode deixar que quando eu quiser matar aquela _coisa_ eu o jogo da torre de astronomia. — Falou James.

— Porque o odeia tanto? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Dois motivos. Motivo um: Ele é um idiota. Motivo dois: ele jogou um balaço na minha cabeça de proposito, fiquei na ala hospitalar uma semana em coma. — Respondeu James.

— Ele já pediu desculpas. — Falou Lysa.

— Pedir desculpas? Quando? Eu não me lembro dele ir pedir desculpas pra mim quando eu acordei. — Falou James.

— James, já chega, depois você resolve esse assunto. — Falou Al baixo para que apenas o irmão pudesse o ouvir.

— Mas Alvo, ele não gosta dela, está fazendo isso por que sabe que eu gosto dela, que ela é meu ponto fraco. — Falou James como num sussurro.

— Depois você resolve isso direto com o Radcliffe. — Falou Al.

— Tudo bem, pode voltar a ler Sirius. — Falou James a Sirius.

**Harry nunca ouvira o Sr. Weasley gritar assim. O bruxo irrompeu na sala, a careca brilhando de suor, os óculos tortos, Fred em seus calcanhares, os dois pálidos e ilesos.**

— **Arthur! — soluçou a Sra. Weasley. — Graças aos céus!**

— **Como é que ele está?**

**O Sr. Weasley ajoelhou-se ao lado de Jorge. Pela primeira vez desde que Harry o conhecia, Fred parecia não saber o que dizer. De pé, atrás do sofá, olhava boquiaberto para o ferimento do irmão gêmeo como se não conseguisse acreditar no que via.**

**Despertado talvez pelo barulho da chegada de Fred e do pai, Jorge se mexeu.**

— **Como está se sentindo, Jorginho? — sussurrou a Sra. Weasley. O rapaz levou os dedos ao lado da cabeça.**

— Jorginho? Jorginho? Mãe, que apelido é esse? — Perguntou Jorge num tom de indignação.

— **Mouco — murmurou.**

— A perda afetou o cérebro? — Perguntou Fred.

— Não, as vezes eu acho que ele faz piada ate quando está dormindo. — Falou Roxanne.

— **Que é que ele tem? — perguntou Fred lugubremente, com um ar aterrorizado. — A perda afetou o cérebro dele?**

— **Mouco — repetiu Jorge, abrindo os olhos e erguendo-os para o irmão. — Entende... Surdo e oco, Fred, sacou?**

— Eu preocupado com você, e você fazendo piada? Você é maluco? — Falou Fred.

Jorge riu.

— Com um mundo de piadas, ele aparece com mouco? — Falou Fred II indignado.

**A Sra. Weasley soluçou mais forte que nunca. A cor inundou o rosto pálido de Fred.**

— **Patético — respondeu Fred ao irmão. — Patético! Com um mundo de piadas sobre ouvidos para escolher, você me sai com "mouco"?**

Fred e Fred II se olharam e riram.

— **Ah, bem — disse Jorge, sorrindo para a mãe debulhada em lágrimas. — Agora você vai poder distinguir quem é quem, mamãe.**

**Ele olhou para os lados.**

— **Oi Harry... você é o Harry, certo?**

— **Sou — respondeu Harry, aproximando-se do sofá.**

— **Bom, pelo menos você voltou inteiro — comentou Jorge. — Por que Rony e Gui não estão rodeando o meu leito de enfermo?**

— **Ainda não voltaram, Jorge — disse a Sra. Weasley. O sorriso de Jorge desapareceu. Harry olhou para Gina e fez sinal para que o acompanhasse ao quintal. Ao passarem pela cozinha, a garota comentou em voz baixa:**

— **Rony e Tonks já deviam ter voltado. A viagem não era demorada; a casa de tia Muriel não é tão longe daqui.**

— Sabe, na minha época, as meninas não são muito de falar, pelo menos, não as que eu fico. — Falou James.

— Isso por que você só sabe fazer elas sofrerem, dando esperanças a elas. — Falou Lysa.

— Eu nunca cheguei nelas e disse que começaria a namorar com elas no dia seguinte, chamo ela pra sair e pronto. — Falou James.

— Isso é verdade Lysa, ele nunca prometeu nada. — Falou Lorcan.

— Até você? Aff. — Bufou Lysa.

— Volte a leitura por favor. — Falou Harry ao padrinho.

**Harry não respondeu. Desde que chegara A Toca tinha procurado afastar o medo, mas agora o sentimento o envolveu, pareceu deslizar por sua pele, vibrar em seu peito, obstruir sua garganta. Quando desceram os degraus para o quintal escuro, Gina segurou sua mão.**

**Kingsley estava dando grandes passadas para lá e para cá, olhando para o céu cada vez que completava uma volta. Harry se lembrou do tio Válter fazendo o mesmo na sala de estar, há milhões de anos. Hagrid, Hermione e Lupin se achavam parados, ombro a ombro, contemplando o céu em silêncio. Nenhum deles se virou quando Harry e Gina se uniram à sua muda vigília.**

**Os minutos se prolongaram como se fossem anos. O mais leve sopro de vento os sobressaltava e os fazia virar para o arbusto ou árvore que farfalhava, na esperança de que algum membro da Ordem, ainda ausente, saltasse ileso da folhagem...**

**Então uma vassoura se materializou diretamente sobre eles, e, como um raio, foi em direção ao chão...**

— **São eles! — gritou Hermione.**

— Rony e Tonks. — Falou Gina.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Rony.

Gina olhou para Hermione.

— Apenas sei. — Respondeu Gina.

Hermione sibilou um "obrigado" a Gina.

**Tonks fez uma longa derrapagem que levantou terra e pedras para todo lado.**

— **Remo! — gritou ela ao descer entorpecida da vassoura para os braços de Lupin. O rosto do marido estava sério e pálido: parecia incapaz de falar. Rony desmontou tonto e saiu aos tropeços ao encontro de Harry e Hermione.**

— Que lindinho. — Falou Sirius olhando para Remo e Tonks.

— Continua a leitura Sirius. — Falou Remo.

— **Você está bem — murmurou ele, antes de Hermione se precipitar para ele e abraçá-lo com força.**

— **Pensei... pensei...**

— **Tô inteiro — disse Rony, dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas. — Tô inteiro.**

Rony e Hermione coraram.

— **Rony foi o máximo — comentou Tonks calorosamente, soltando Lupin. — Fantástico. Estuporou um dos Comensais da Morte direto na cabeça, e olha que quando se está mirando um alvo móvel montado em uma vassoura...**

— **Você fez isso? — perguntou Hermione, olhando para Rony ainda com os braços em seu pescoço.**

— **Sempre o tom de surpresa — disse o garoto se desvencilhando, rabugento. — Somos os últimos a chegar?**

— Ainda faltam Gui, Fleur, Mundongo e Olho-Tonto. — Falou Remo.

— **Não — disse Gina —, ainda estamos esperando Gui e Fleur e Olho-Tonto e Mundungo. Vou avisar mamãe e papai de que você está bem, Rony...**

**Ela correu para dentro de casa.**

— **Então, qual foi a razão do atraso? Que aconteceu? — Lupin perguntou a Tonks quase zangado.**

— **Belatriz — respondeu ela. — Me quer tanto quanto quer o Harry, Remo, fez tudo para me matar. Eu gostaria de tê-la acertado, fiquei devendo. Mas, definitivamente, ferimos Rodolfo... então chegamos à casa da tia de Rony, Muriel, onde perdemos a nossa Chave de Portal, e ela ficou nos paparicando...**

— Velha chata. — Falou James.

**Um músculo tremia no queixo de Lupin. Ele assentiu, mas parecia incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.**

— **E que aconteceu com vocês? — perguntou Tonks, virando-se para Harry, Hermione e Kingsley.**

**Eles contaram o que acontecera em suas jornadas, mas todo o tempo a ausência continuada de Gui, Fleur, Olho-Tonto e Mundungo parecia recobri-los como gelo, a frialdade a cada momento mais difícil de ignorar.**

— Não é uma coisa fácil de se ignorar. — Falou Dino.

— **Vou ter que voltar à residência do primeiro-ministro. Já deveria ter chegado lá há uma hora — disse Kingsley por fim, após esquadrinhar o céu uma última vez. — Avisem quando eles chegarem.**

**Lupin assentiu. Com um aceno para os demais, Kingsley se afastou no escuro em direção ao portão. Harry pensou ter ouvido um levíssimo estalido quando Kingsley desaparatou pouco além do perímetro d'A Toca.**

**O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley desceram correndo os degraus dos fundos, seguidos por Gina, e abraçaram Rony antes de falarem com Lupin e Tonks.**

— **Obrigada — disse a Sra. Weasley —, pelos nossos filhos.**

— **Não seja boba, Molly — protestou Tonks na mesma hora.**

— **Como está Jorge? — perguntou Lupin.**

— **Que aconteceu com ele? — esganiçou-se Rony.**

— **Perdeu...**

— Alguém chegou. — Falou Molly.

**O final da frase da Sra. Weasley, porém, foi abafado por uma gritaria geral: um testrálio acabara de surgir no céu e aterrissar a pouca distância do grupo. Gui e Fleur desceram do animal, descabelados pelo vento, mas ilesos.**

— **Gui! Graças a Deus, graças a Deus...**

**A Sra. Weasley se adiantou para o casal, mas o abraço que Gui lhe concedeu foi superficial. Olhando diretamente para o pai, comunicou:**

— **Olho-Tonto morreu.**

Tonks começou chorar, e Remo passou o braço em volta dos ombros da mesma.

**Ninguém falou, ninguém se mexeu. Harry sentiu que alguma coisa dentro dele estava caindo, atravessando a terra, deixando-o para sempre.**

— **Vimos acontecer — continuou Gui; Fleur confirmou com a cabeça, lágrimas brilhantes escorrendo por suas faces à claridade da janela da cozinha. — Foi logo depois que rompemos o cerco: Olho-Tonto e Dunga estavam perto de nós, rumando também para o norte. Voldemort, que é capaz de voar, partiu direto para cima deles. Dunga entrou em pânico, ouvi-o gritar, Olho-Tonto tentou fazê-lo parar, mas ele desaparatou. A maldição de Voldemort atingiu Olho-Tonto em cheio no rosto, ele caiu da vassoura e... Nada pudemos fazer, nada, havia meia dúzia deles nos perseguindo...**

**A voz de Gui quebrou.**

— Qualquer um entraria em pânico. — Falou Lila.

— Não a ponto de deixar um amigo morrer, quer dizer, quando você vai participar de alguma coisa, você não pode simplesmente desistir na metade, tem que continuar. — Falou Hermione.

— Você não entraria em pânico? — Perguntou Parvati.

— Sim, claro que sim, mas na hora penso que meus amigos precisam da minha ajuda, em tempos como esse você não pode simplesmente deixar um amigo sozinho, você tem que ajuda-lo, do mesmo que ele iria lhe ajudar. — Respondeu Hermione.

— Nos responda Hermione, você alguma vez já entrou em pânico? — Perguntou Lila.

Hermione olhou para Rony e Harry, mais principalmente para Rony.

— Já, já entrei em pânico. — Respondeu Hermione.

— Quando? — Perguntou Harry.

— Primeiro ano, o visgo do diabo. — Respondeu Hermione.

Instalou-se um silencio constrangedor entre Harry, Rony e Hermione, o salão apenas observava.

— Sirius, por favor, volte a ler. — Falou Molly.

— Há, claro. — Falou Sirius.

— **Claro que você não poderia ter feito nada — disse Lupin. Todos pararam, se entreolhando. Harry não conseguia absorver.**

**Olho-Tonto morto; não podia ser... Olho-Tonto, tão resistente, tão corajoso, um perfeito sobrevivente...**

**Por fim, as pessoas começaram a compreender, embora ninguém falasse, que não havia mais razão para continuar aguardando no quintal e, em silêncio, eles acompanharam o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley de volta à casa e à sala de visitas, onde Fred e Jorge riam juntos.**

— **Que aconteceu? — perguntou Fred, vendo os rostos das pessoas à medida que entravam. — Que aconteceu? Quem...?**

— **Olho-Tonto — disse o Sr. Weasley. — Morto.**

— É tão estranho pensar na ideia de Olho-Tonto morto. — Falou Jorge.

— Porque ele não está aqui, hoje? — Perguntou Harry.

— Ele está fazendo vigia no ministério. — Respondeu Arthur.

— Há, lembrei de uma coisa, você precisa falar pra ele sobre a profecia. — Falou Teddy a Dumbledore.

— Que profecia? — Perguntou Harry.

— Falaremos sobre isso quando terminar o capitulo. — Falou Dumbledore.

**As risadas dos gêmeos se transformaram em caretas de sobressalto. Ninguém parecia saber o que fazer. Tonks chorava silenciosamente, levando o lenço ao rosto: Harry sabia que ela fora muito chegada a Olho-Tonto, sua aluna favorita e protegida no Ministério da Magia. Hagrid, que se sentara no chão, a um canto mais espaçoso, enxugava os olhos com um lenço do tamanho de uma toalha de mesa.**

**Gui foi ao aparador e apanhou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e alguns copos.**

— Um brinde? — Perguntou Rony.

— **Peguem — disse ele e, com um aceno da varinha, lançou no ar doze copos cheios, um para cada pessoa, mantendo o décimo terceiro no ar. — A Olho-Tonto.**

— A Olho-Tonto. — Falaram todos.

— **A Olho-Tonto — disseram todos, e beberam.**

— **A Olho-Tonto — secundou Hagrid, atrasado com um soluço.**

**O uísque de fogo queimou a garganta de Harry: deu a impressão de instilar sentimento, dissipar a insensibilidade e a sensação de irrealidade, despertar nele algo semelhante à coragem.**

— **Então Mundungo desapareceu? — disse Lupin, que bebera todo o uísque de um gole.**

— Você não bebia na época da escola. — Falou Sirius.

— Se eu bebesse, quem levaria você e o James para o dormitório? — Perguntou Remo.

— É verdade. — Falou Sirius.

**Houve uma mudança instantânea na atmosfera. Todos pareceram se tencionar e observar Lupin, dando a Harry a impressão de que desejavam que ele continuasse a falar e, ao mesmo tempo, receavam o que poderiam ouvir.**

— **Sei o que está pensando — disse Gui —, e me ocorreu o mesmo pensamento quando estava voltando para cá, porque eles pareciam estar nos esperando, não é? Mas Mundungo não poderia ter nos traído. Eles não sabiam que haveria sete Harry's, isto os confundiu no instante em que aparecemos, e, caso tenham esquecido, foi Mundungo que sugeriu esse pequeno ardil. Por que omitiria esse ponto essencial para os Comensais? Acho que Dunga entrou em pânico, foi só. Primeiro não queria ir, mas Olho-Tonto o obrigou, e Você-Sabe-Quem investiu direto contra os dois: isto é suficiente para fazer qualquer um entrar em pânico.**

— **Você-Sabe-Quem agiu exatamente como Olho-Tonto previu — disse Tonks, fungando. — Olho-Tonto disse que ele calcularia que o verdadeiro Harry estaria com os aurores mais fortes e capazes. Perseguiu, primeiro, Olho-Tonto, e, quando Mundungo os denunciou, virou-se para Kingsley...**

— Ela tem razão. — Falou Gui.

— _**É, tude stá muite bem**_** — retrucou Fleur —, **_**mes inde nam exxplique come sabiem qu' iamos trransferrir Arry hoje à noite. Alguém foi descuidade. Alguém deixou scapar o date prra um strranhe. É a unique explicaçon prra eles conhecerrem a data mas nam o plane tode**_**.**

— Nossa, até eu que estou lendo quase não entendi, escreveram o livro errado? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Não, esse é o inglês da minha mãe, sabe, porque ela é francesa. — Falou Vic.

— E as aulas de inglês? — Perguntou Fred e Jorge.

— Não é fácil ensinar inglês a uma pessoa que fala francês. — Respondeu Gui.

**Ela olhou séria para todos, os filetes de lágrimas ainda visíveis em seu belo rosto, desafiando silenciosamente que alguém a contradissesse. Ninguém o fez. O único som a romper o silêncio foi a tosse de Hagrid, abafada por seu lenço. Harry olhou para o gigante, que acabara de arriscar a vida para salvá-lo — Hagrid a quem ele amava, em quem confiava, que no passado tinha caído em uma esparrela e dado a Voldemort uma informação crítica em troca de um ovo de dragão...**

— Não era uma informação tão importante assim. — Falou Hermione.

— **Não — disse Harry em voz alta, e todos olharam para ele surpresos: o uísque de fogo aparentemente amplificara sua voz. — Quero dizer... se alguém errou — continuou Harry — e deixou escapar alguma coisa, sei que não errou por mal. Não é culpa dele — repetiu outra vez, um pouco mais alto do que teria normalmente falado. — Temos que confiar uns nos outros. Eu confio em todos vocês, acho que nenhum dos presentes nesta sala me venderia a Voldemort.**

— É claro que não. — Falou Molly.

**Às suas palavras, seguiu-se mais silêncio. Todos olhavam para ele; Harry sentiu-se um pouco mais acalorado e bebeu um pouco mais de uísque de fogo para se ocupar. Ao beber, pensou em Olho-Tonto. O auror sempre ironizara a disposição de Dumbledore para confiar nas pessoas.**

— **Muito bem falado, Harry — disse Fred, inesperadamente.**

— **É, apoiado, apoiado — emendou Jorge, com um meio relance para Fred, cujo canto da boca tremeu. Lupin tinha uma estranha expressão no rosto quando olhou para Harry: beirava a piedade.**

— Acha que eu sou tolo? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não, acho que você é igualzinho ao seu pai. — Respondeu Remo.

— Tirando a parte da galinhagem. — Falou Sirius.

— Meu pai era galinha? — Perguntou Harry.

— Era e um dos mais famosos daquela época. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Era por isso que sua mão não aceitou sair com ele, James ficou quatro anos tentando sair com ela, mas ela só dava fora nele, ele pedia pra sair com ela todo santo dia, e também inventava todo tipo de apelido. — Falou Remo.

— Lírio, Lil's, Esmeralda, Paixão, Amor... E por ai vai. . — Falou Sirius.

— Esmeralda? — Perguntou Gina.

— É, por causa dos olhos. — Respondeu Remo.

— Depois falamos mais, se não nunca vamos terminar a leitura. — Falou Sirius antes de voltar a leitura.

— **Você acha que sou tolo? — perguntou-lhe Harry.**

— **Não, acho que você é igual ao James — respondeu Lupin —, que teria considerado a maior desonra desconfiar dos amigos.**

**Harry sabia a que Lupin estava se referindo: que seu pai fora traído pelo amigo Pedro Pettigrew. Sentiu-se irracionalmente irritado. Queria discutir, mas Lupin lhe deu as costas, descansou o copo em uma mesinha lateral e se dirigiu a Gui.**

— **Temos trabalho a fazer. Posso perguntar a Kingsley se...**

— **Não — Gui o interrompeu. — Eu farei, eu irei.**

— **Aonde estão indo? — perguntaram Tonks e Fleur ao mesmo tempo.**

— **O corpo de Olho-Tonto — explicou Lupin. — Precisamos resgatá-lo.**

— **Não podem... — começou a Sra. Weasley, lançando um olhar suplicante a Gui.**

— Esperar? Não. — Falou Gui.

— **Esperar? — perguntou Gui. — Não, a não ser que a senhora prefira que os Comensais da Morte o levem.**

**Todos se calaram. Lupin e Gui se despediram e saíram.**

**Os que tinham ficado agora se sentaram, todos exceto Harry, que continuou de pé. A repentinidade e completude da morte dominava a atmosfera da sala como uma presença.**

— **Eu tenho que ir também — anunciou Harry. Dez pares de olhos assustados o olharam.**

— Não seja tolo Harry. — Falou Molly.

— **Não seja tolo, Harry — disse a Sra. Weasley. — Que está dizendo?**

— **Não posso ficar aqui.**

**Ele esfregou a testa: voltara a formigar; não doía assim havia mais de um ano.**

— Nossa, tudo isso. — Falou Harry.

— Papai não sente isso desde os 17 anos, pelo menos, não que eu saiba. — Falou Lily.

— **Todos vocês correm perigo enquanto eu estiver aqui. Não quero...**

— **Mas não seja tolo! — protestou a Sra. Weasley. — A razão do que fizemos hoje à noite foi trazê-lo para cá em segurança e, graças aos céus, conseguimos. Fleur concordou em casar aqui, em vez de na França, já providenciamos tudo para que possamos ficar juntos e cuidar de você...**

— Molly eu até concordo dele ficar na Toca, mas você o trata como uma criança. — Falou Sirius.

— Ele é uma criança. — Falou Molly.

— Não Molly, ele não é uma criança, poxa, ele já vai fazer 17, uma criança não faz isso o que ele faz. — Falou Sirius.

**Ela não compreendia; estava fazendo Harry se sentir pior e não melhor.**

— **Se Voldemort descobrir que estou aqui...**

— **Mas por que descobriria? — perguntou a Sra. Weasley.**

— **Há outros doze lugares onde você poderia estar agora, Harry — lembrou o Sr. Weasley. — Ele não tem como saber para qual das casas protegidas você foi.**

— **Não é comigo que estou preocupado! — contrapôs o garoto.**

— **Nós sabemos — replicou o Sr. Weasley em voz calma. — Mas, se você for embora, teremos a sensação de que os nossos esforços desta noite foram inúteis.**

— **Você não vai a lugar nenhum — rosnou Hagrid. — Caramba, Harry, depois de tudo que passamos para trazer você para cá?**

— **É, e a minha orelha sangrenta? — acrescentou Jorge, erguendo-se nas almofadas.**

— **Sei que...**

— **Olho-Tonto não iria querer isso...**

— **EU SEI! — berrou Harry.**

**Ele se sentiu pressionado e chantageado: será que pensavam que ignorava o que tinham feito por ele, não compreendiam que essa era exatamente a razão por que queria partir, antes que sofressem mais por sua causa? Houve um longo silêncio de constrangimento, em que sua cicatriz continuou a formigar e a latejar, e que foi, por fim, rompido pela Sra. Weasley.**

— **Onde está Edwiges, Harry? — perguntou ela, querendo agradá-lo. — Podemos colocá-la com Pichitinho e lhe dar alguma coisa para comer.**

— Não ajudou muito Molly. — Falou Sirius.

**As entranhas dele se contraíram como um punho. Não podia contar a verdade. Bebeu o resto do uísque de fogo para evitar responder.**

— **Espere até espalharem que você conseguiu novamente, Harry — disse Hagrid. — Escapou dele, o repeliu quando estava em cima de você!**

— **Não fui eu — negou Harry categoricamente. — Foi a minha varinha. Minha varinha agiu sozinha.**

**Passados alguns momentos, Hermione argumentou gentilmente:**

— **Mas isso é impossível, Harry. Você quer dizer que usou a magia sem querer; reagiu instintivamente.**

— **Não — respondeu Harry. — A moto estava caindo, eu não saberia dizer onde estava Voldemort, mas a minha varinha rodou a minha mão, localizou-o e disparou um feitiço, e não foi um feitiço que eu conhecesse. Nunca fiz aparecer labaredas douradas antes.**

— Eu tô começando a ficar confuso com esse negocio de varinha agir sozinha. — Falou Rony.

— Achei que isso fosse impossível. — Falou Hermione.

— Tenho certeza que o livro irá nos explicar. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas... Se o Prof. Dumbledore morreu, quem irá explicar? — Perguntou Harry.

— É bem difícil de explicar, a leitura explica melhor, então vamos esperar. — Falou Rose.

— **Muitas vezes — disse o Sr. Weasley —, quando o bruxo está em uma situação crítica, é possível ele produzir feitiços com que nunca sonhou. Isso acontece muitas vezes com as crianças, antes de terem estudado...**

James e Al olharam para Lily.

— O que? — Perguntou Lily confusa.

— Ahn... Você uma vez fez voar todos os objetos do quarto, foi assustador. — Falou James.

— Por que assustador? — Perguntou Lily.

— Porque... Você estava dormindo, na hora... — Respondeu Al.

— E isso é possível? Uma pessoa fazer magia enquanto dormi? — Perguntou Molly.

— Sim, é como um descontrole. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Se eu não me engano, você teve um pesadelo naquela noite. — Falou James.

— Vocês vão ficar falando da minha infância? — Perguntou Lily zangada.

— Demoraria dias pra gente falar da nossa infância, já aconteceu cada coisa estranha naquela família. — Falou James rindo.

— Outro dia vocês falam sobre isso, volte a leitura por favor. — Falou Teddy.

— **Não foi assim — retrucou Harry com os dentes cerrados. Sua cicatriz estava queimando: ele sentia raiva e frustração; odiava a idéia de que o imaginassem dotado de um poder equiparável ao de Voldemort.**

**Todos se calaram. Harry sabia que não estavam acreditando nele. Agora, porém, lhe ocorria que nunca ouvira falar de uma varinha que fizesse gestos de magia por conta própria.**

— A varinha pode seguir ordens do bruxo, mas agir sozinha não. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Sua cicatriz queimava barbaramente: só havia uma coisa que podia fazer para não gemer alto. Murmurando que ia tomar ar fresco, pousou o copo na mesa e saiu da sala.**

**Ao atravessar o quintal escuro, o grande testrálio ossudo ergueu a cabeça, moveu as enormes asas de morcego, depois continuou a pastar.**

— E ainda dizem que eles são perigosos. — Falou Elliz.

— O Al tinha medo de trestálios no primeiro ano. — Falou James rindo.

— Por que será em? O meu irmão mais velho colocava medo em mim. — Falou Al.

**Harry parou diante do portão que abria para o jardim e se pôs a contemplar as plantas excessivamente crescidas, esfregando a testa latejante e pensando em Dumbledore.**

**Dumbledore teria acreditado, disso ele tinha certeza. Dumbledore teria sabido como e por que sua varinha agira sem que a comandasse, porque Dumbledore sempre tinha as respostas; conhecia tudo sobre varinhas, explicara a Harry a estranha ligação que existia entre a sua varinha e a de Voldemort...**

— Sua varinha tem uma ligação com a de Voldemort? — Perguntou Neville.

— A irmã da minha varinha causou a minha cicatriz. — Respondeu Harry.

— Você esta querendo dizer que... — Começou Lila.

— Que a minha varinha é irmã da varinha de Voldemort. — Completou Harry.

O salão ficou em silencio.

— Ahn... Seu pai usa a mesma varinha que usava no tempo de escola? — Perguntou Simas.

— Uma das varinhas dele é a dos tempos de escola. — Respondeu James.

— Como assim? "Uma das varinhas"? — Perguntou Harry.

— James, você fala demais. — Falou Lily fuzilando o irmão mais velho com os olhos.

— Porque eu iria comprar uma varinha se já tenho uma? — Perguntou Harry.

— Desculpe Lily, mas eu vou falar. — Falou Al.

— Falar o que? — Perguntou Lily.

— No final do livro, papai acaba com três varinhas. — Falou Al.

— TRÊS? — Gritou todos.

— É uma delas era a dele, a segunda ele pegou e a terceira ele GANHOU. — Falou Lily olhando diretamente para Dumbledore quando citou a ultima varinha.

Dumbledore arregalou os olhos.

— E o que ele faz com três varinhas? — Perguntou Molly.

— A mais poderosa ele devolveu, e ficou com as outras duas. — Respondeu Teddy.

— A MAIS PODEROSA, ELE É LOUCO? — Gritou Rony.

— Ronald. — Chamou Molly o filho mais novo, o repreendendo.

— Papai não mudou muito, não é? — Falou Rose rindo.

— Não podemos mais dizer nada, vamos ler que vocês irão entender, nem devíamos ter dito nada. — Falou Vic.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Sirius antes que alguém protestasse.

**Mas Dumbledore, tal como Olho-Tonto, como Sirius, como seus pais, como sua pobre coruja, todos tinham partido para um lugar em que Harry não poderia mais falar com eles. Sentiu, então, uma ardência na garganta que não tinha qualquer relação com o uísque de fogo.**

**E, sem saber como, a dor em sua cicatriz atingiu o auge. Ao apertar a testa e fechar os olhos, uma voz gritou em sua cabeça.**

— Como assim gritou na cabeça dele? — Perguntou Jorge.

— _**Você me disse que o problema se resolveria usando a varinha de outro bruxo!**_

**E em sua mente irrompeu a visão de um velho emaciado, coberto de trapos sobre um piso de pedra, gritando, um grito longo e terrível, um grito de insuportável agonia...**

— **Não! Não! Eu lhe suplico, eu lhe suplico...**

— **Você mentiu para Lord Voldemort, Olivaras!**

— **Não menti... Juro que não...**

— **Você quis ajudar Potter, ajudá-lo a escapar de mim!**

— **Juro que não... Acreditei que uma varinha diferente funcionaria...**

— **Explique então o que aconteceu. A varinha de Lúcio foi destruída!**

— **Não consigo entender... a ligação... existe apenas... entre as duas varinhas...**

— **Mentiras!**

— **Por favor... Eu lhe suplico...**

**E Harry viu a mão branca erguer a varinha e sentiu a raiva maligna de Voldemort, viu o frágil velho no chão se contorcer de agonia...**

— O que foi isso? — Perguntou Rony.

— Ele estava sonhando acordado? — Perguntou Lila.

— Não, ele estava invadindo a mente de Voldemort. — Respondeu Teddy.

O rosto de Dumbledore empalidecera.

— Então a ligação entre as duas mentes existem mesmo? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Sim, você tem sonhado com uma porta ultimamente, não é? Uma porta que já virá uma vez, mas não sabe onde fica. — Falou Teddy a Harry.

— Sim, mas é apenas um sonho. — Falou Harry.

— Não, não são sonhos normais, são como visões. — Falou James.

— Como assim visões? — Perguntou Hermione que não acreditava nesse tipo de coisas.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com adivinhação. — Falou Rose.

— Como sabia que estava pensando em adivinhação? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Existe alguém aqui que não saiba que você não se da bem com adivinhação? — Perguntou Rose.

— Mentira, sabemos porque papai contou a história pra gente. — Falou Hugo.

Hermione olhou para Rony.

— O que? — Perguntou Rony.

— Nada. — Respondeu Hermione.

— O capitulo já está acabando, vamos terminar o capitulo e vocês explicam o que devem explicar. — Falou Sirius.

— **Harry?**

**A visão terminou tão depressa quanto surgira: Harry ficou tremendo no escuro, agarrado ao portão do jardim, o coração disparado, a cicatriz coçando. Decorreram vários segundos até ele perceber que Rony e Hermione estavam ao seu lado.**

— **Harry, volte para dentro de casa — sussurrou Hermione. — Você não está pensando em ir embora mesmo, está?**

— Coitado dele se fazer isso, teria que se entender com a vovó depois. — Falou Felipe.

— **É, você tem que ficar, cara — disse Rony, batendo em suas costas.**

— **Você está passando bem? — perguntou Hermione, agora suficientemente perto para ver o rosto de Harry. — Está com uma cara horrível!**

— **Bem — respondeu Harry, trêmulo —, provavelmente estou com uma cara melhor do que Olivaras...**

— Modo gentil de dizer que Olivaras não está bem. — Falou Hermione.

Harry deu de ombros.

**Quando ele terminou de contar o que vira, Rony demonstrava espanto, mas Hermione estava aterrorizada.**

— **Isso devia ter acabado! A sua cicatriz... não devia mais fazer isso! Você não pode deixar essa ligação reabrir: Dumbledore queria que você fechasse a mente!**

— Você fala isso porque acha que é fácil. — Falou Lily.

— É. — Falaram todos do futuro.

— Acabou de levar bronca de uma menina de 13 anos. — Falou Rony.

— Ruiva só serve para dar bronca, minha mãe já me deu uma bronca que durou uma hora. — Falou James.

— Por que? — Perguntou Harry.

— Eu tentei levar o Monstro pra Hogwarts no primeiro ano, dentro do malão. — Falou James.

— Que Monstro? — Perguntou Sirius.

— O elfo domestico. — Respondeu Lily.

— É, até que ele não é tão chato, fica de mal humor uma vez por semana. — Falou Al.

— Há, e quando é? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Na folga. — Respondeu Lily.

— E elfo tem folga? — Perguntou Rony.

— Na minha época tem. — Respondeu Rose olhando para Hermione que os olhos brilhavam.

— Mamãe continuou com a ideia do FALE. — Falou Hugo.

— NÃO É FALE, É F.A.L.E. — Gritou Hermione para Hugo.

Rose e Hugo começaram a gargalhar.

Rony e Hermione olhavam como se os dois fossem dois idiotas.

— É muito legal irritar ela. — Falou Hugo parando de rir.

— Não vejo nenhuma graça. — Falou Hermione fazendo bico.

— Com certeza não é tão engraçado como quando papai fala isso. — Falou Rose.

— Seu pai fala isso? Mesmo depois de muito tempo de casados? — Perguntou Molly.

— Fala, só pra irritar. — Respondeu Rose.

— Tá, vamos terminar esse capitulo logo. — Falou Sirius.

**Ao ver que o amigo não respondia, ela o agarrou pelo braço.**

— **Harry, ele está dominando o Ministério, os jornais e metade do mundo bruxo! Não deixe que ele se infiltre também em sua mente!**

— Pronto, terminamos. — Falou Sirius.

— Agora nos explique esse negocio de profecia e conexão. — Falou Harry.


	9. EXPLICAÇÕES

Explicações

— Tudo bem, podem começar a explicar. — Falou Sirius.

— Não será eu quem irá explicar, afinal, é uma história é muito complicado. — Falou Teddy.

— Se vocês não vão explicar, quem vai? — Perguntou Remo.

— Papai. — Respondeu Lily.

— Seu pai? Como? Ele nem está aqui. — Falou Arthur.

— É só ligar pra ele. — Falou Vic.

— Boa ideia. — Falou Teddy.

Teddy pegou o celular que estava no bolso e discou o numero da casa do padrinho, colocou no alto-falante em um volume em que todo o salão pudesse ouvir, e deixou o celular em cima da mesa.

Ouviram apenas TUM, TUM, TUM.

Teddy pegou o celular e cancelou a ligação.

— Você ligou lá pra casa? — Perguntou James.

— Sim. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Então não tem ninguém lá, se não teriam atendido. — Falou Lily.

— Mas, e se eles estivessem dormindo. — Perguntou Elliz.

— Mamãe tem sono leve. — Falou Al.

— Então porque não ligam direto no celular do Sr. Potter. — Falou Cath.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Teddy.

Teddy fez o mesmo procedimento que na outra ligação, apenas a diferença que digitou um numero diferente, e voltou a colocar o celular na mesa.

TUM...TUM...

— Alo. — Falou uma voz que vinha do celular.

As pessoas ali, principalmente os puro-sangue arregalaram os olhos quando perceberam que a voz vinha daquele pequeno objeto, e pela semelhança da voz com a voz do Harry do futuro.

— Boa noite padrinho, como vai à vida? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Vai bem, o que quer Teddy? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Como sabe que quero alguma coisa? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Se não quisesse não ligaria. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— Nossa, falando desse jeito parece que não ligamos pra você papai. — Falou Lily.

— Há, boa noite Lily. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— Então, é que queríamos que explicasse sobre a profecia e sobre a conexão da sua mente com a de Voldemort. — Falou Teddy.

Por um momento acharam que a ligação tinha caído, porque nenhuma voz saiu do celular.

— Padrinho, você tá ai? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Ahn? Ha, tô sim, mas... Pra que quer saber sobre isso? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Porque isso não está explicado no livro que eu sei, e não tem ninguém entendendo essa tal de conexão. — Respondeu Teddy.

Quando Teddy terminou de falar escutaram um grito vindo do celular, ficaram em silencio, esperando que alguém falasse.

— Nossa Gina, muito obrigado por isso, mesmo. — Ouviram a voz de Harry (mais velho) vindo do celular, acompanhado por uma risada.

Todos no salão olharam para Harry e Gina que sentavam um ao lado do outro.

— Desculpa Harry, mas é que eu tropecei nesse maldito gato da Hermione, foi sem querer, sério. — Ouviram a voz de Gina (mais velha) vindo do celular.

— Tá bom, fala com eles ai que eu vou lavar o cabelo. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

Todos no salão estranhou o fato dele ter que lavar o cabelo.

— Alo, quem fala? — Perguntou Gina (mais velha).

— Boa noite mamãe, aqui é o James. — Respondeu James.

— Há, boa noite, tudo bem? — Perguntou Gina (mais velha).

— Tudo ótimo. — Respondeu Lily.

— Que bom, agora vamos direto para o assunto. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— Que assunto? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— O que você fez James? — Perguntou Gina (mais velha) num tom severo.

James bufou.

— Porque você sempre acha que eu fiz alguma coisa? — Perguntou James.

— Não sei, deve ser pelo motivo que você tem tanta detenção, que está devendo algumas para a Minerva. — Respondeu Gina (mais velha).

— Eu não fiz nada, mentira, fiz sim, mas ninguém sabe que fiz. — Falou James sorrindo maroto para Lysa que apenas revirou os olhos.

"_Idiota_". _Pensou Lysa._

— Se você não fez nada, porque ligaram? — Perguntou Gina (mais velha) desconfiada.

— Só ligamos para o Tio Harry nos explicar sobre a profecia e a conexão da mente dele com a de Voldemort. — Respondeu Lorcan.

— Assunto complicado esse em. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— É, mas... Porque ele foi lavar o cabelo? — Perguntou Cath.

— Há, é porque eu tropecei no gato da Hermione, e deixei meu bolo cair no cabelo dele. — Respondeu Gina (mais velha).

— Despois fala que eu sou desastrada (o) — Falaram Teddy e Tonks juntos.

— Mas mãe, nós ligamos em casa e ninguém atendeu, onde vocês estão? — Perguntou Al.

— Estamos na Toca. — Respondeu Gina (mais velha).

— Pensei que o jantar na Toca fosse só nos finais de semana. — Falou Felipe.

— E são, mas é que mamãe e papai vão viajar pra França com Gui e Fleur. — Respondeu Gina (mais velha).

Os olhos de Molly e Arthur brilharam.

"_Conhecer a França, lá deve ser lindo." Pensava Molly._

— Gina, se eu fosse você eu corria aqui, porque os meninos estão atacando a sua torta. — Escutaram uma voz feminina vindo do celular.

— Hermione eu falei pra cuidar da minha torta, ninguém pode comer a minha torta. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

As pessoas do futuro riram.

— Teddy vou colocar no alto-falante, tudo bem? — Perguntou Gina (mais velha).

— Tá bom, pode colocar. — Respondeu Teddy.

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo, até ouvirem muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo, parecia que varias pessoas falavam ao mesmo tempo.

— Cadê o Harry? — Ouviram alguém perguntar do outro lado da linha.

— Foi lavar o cabelo. — Respondeu Gina (mais velha).

— Porque? — Ouviram outra voz masculina.

— Eu tropecei naquele maldito gato da Hermione, e sem querer derrubei o bolo nele. — Respondeu Gina (mais velha).

— Eu imagino como deve ter ficado o cabelo dele, sabe, acabei de ter uma ideia para as Gemialidades. — Falou alguém do outro lado da linha.

— Da onde você tira tanta imaginação Jorge? — Perguntou outra voz masculina.

— Não sei, nos tempo de escola eu pensava em alguma coisa pra usar contra você Percy. — Falou Jorge (mais velho).

Ouviram a gargalhada de todos do outro lado da linha.

— Tenho que confessar que seria engraçado. — Falou Percy do outro lado da linha.

Fred e Jorge arregalaram os olhos.

— Ele mudou muito. — Falou Molly com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

— Sim, mas quando se fala de regras, não mudou nada. — Falou Miguel.

— E ele está certo, uma regra não pode ser quebrada. — Concordou Molly.

— Diga isso ao James. — Falou Lily.

James sorrio maroto.

— Mas Hermione, eu ainda mato aquele gato, sério, ele não sabe ficar em um canto não? Tem que ficar no meio do caminho. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— Há, você também quer matar aquele gato, entra pra fila irmãzinha. — Falou outra voz masculina.

— RONY. — Ouviram um grito parecido com o de Hermione quando estava dando uma bronca em Rony.

— Todo mundo sabe que eu odeio esse gato Hermione. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— Nos diga Rony, como você conseguiu se livrar desse maldito gato. — Perguntou Percy.

— Simples, a Rose tem alergia a gatos, o que significa, sem gatos em casa, de nenhum tipo. — Falou Rony (mais velho) rindo.

Todos riram, incluindo as pessoas do futuro.

— Mas eu nunca entendi porque a Hermione tem um gato ruivo, já não basta um marido? — Perguntou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

— Helena, achei que já tinha ido embora, está tão silenciosa. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— Eu não resisti ao doce da Molly, não sei como sobreviverei até o jantar da semana que vem, pra poder experimentar esse doce de novo. — Falou Helena.

Molly sorriu.

— Pode comer a vontade querida. — Ouviram Molly (mais velha) falar do outro lado da linha.

— Isso porque ela não está gravida, imagine se estivesse, Molly teria que fazer tudo em dobro. — Falou uma voz que parecia ser de Harry.

— Até que enfim, Gina já estava sentindo saudades. — Falou Percy (mais velho).

— Cala a boca Percy, o que aconteceu com você hoje? Engoliu um livro de piadas. — Falou Gina (mais velha) num tom zangado.

— Até que esse novo Percy não estava tão ruim. — Falou Fred.

— Nossa, nunca achei que o cabelo do Harry poderia ficar pior, estava enganada. — Falou Hermione (mais velha).

— Tá parecendo um porco espinho. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— Vocês dois estão uns engraçadinhos né, estão querendo mudar de emprego, virar palhaço. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— Vish, o Harry tá pior que a Angelina na TPM, quando a Angelina estiver nesses dias, some da frente, fica pior que Voldemort depois de perde uma Horcrux. — Falou Jorge (mais velho).

— Isso é o Jorge usando a logica, nossa, que modo mais gentil de dizer que ela vira uma fera. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— Pode deixar Rony, hoje ele vai dormi na casinha do cachorro. — Falou Angelina (mais velha).

— Ahn... Angelina, não temos cachorro. — Falou Jorge (mais velho).

— Não? Então pode ir dormi na rua. — Falou Angelina (mais velha).

— Bem feito seu idiota, se ferrou sozinho. — Falou Rony (mais velho) rindo.

— Fica ai zoando da cara dele Rony, a Hermione vai fazer a mesma coisa com você. — Falou Harry (mais velho) rindo.

— Ela não é loca de me tirar da cama. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

Todos do presente riam das coisas que seus eu futuro estavam dizendo.

— Bom o papo estava bom, já que o Harry chegou, pode continuar o que estava fazendo antes de eu deixar o bolo cair no seu cabelo. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— E o que o Harry estava fazendo antes? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho).

— Ele ia explicar para as pessoas do passado sobre a profecia e a conexão da mente dele com a da mente de Voldemort. — Respondeu Gina (mais velha).

— Então, vocês poderiam explicar, por favor. — Pediu Teddy.

— Há... Claro, mas por onde começamos, profecia ou conexão? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Tenho certeza que a profecia seria melhor. — Respondeu Dumbledore se acostumando com o aparelho trouxa.

— Mas, eu não estou entendendo essa história de profecia. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Eu irei explicar: — Começou Harry (mais velho).

_Antes de eu nascer, uma profecia foi feita, pela própria Trelawney, na profecia resumindo claro dizia: Que um menino nasceria no fim do sétimo mes daquele ano, esse menino teria que ser filho de um casal que desafiou Voldemort três vezes, e claro sobrevivido, dizia que o próprio Voldemort o marcaria como o seu igual, só que o menino teria um poder que Voldemort desconhece._

Todos ouviam atentamente.

— Então essa profecia foi feita dizendo que o Harry seria esse menino? — Perguntou Hermione (adolescente).

— Não, tinha duas opções, o filho de James e Lily Potter e... — Harry (mais velho) foi interrompido por alguém do passado.

— Frank e Alice Longbottom. — Falou Sirius.

— O Neville? — Perguntou Rony (adolescente).

Neville estava pálido, só de pensar que poderia ser ele no lugar de Harry, passando por tudo aquilo.

— Mas... Se existia duas opções porque ele foi em mim? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Porque na profecia dizia que o próprio Voldemort escolheria o menino, ele tinha duas opções, o puro-sangue e o mestiço, mas ele foi no mestiço. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— E porque ele escolheria o mestiço, se ele os chama de inferiores. — Perguntou Hermione (adolescente).

— Porque, se Tom que é mestiço, tem aquele poder, porque outro mestiço não teria? Ele foi na opção que achou mais provável. — Respondeu Gina (mais velha).

Ficaram em silencio, tentando digerir o que tanto ouvia.

— Mas... Você disse que o menino teria um poder que Voldemort desconhece, que poder é esse? — Perguntou Rony (adolescente) interessado.

— Amor. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

O queixo de todos caiu, então era esse o poder, _amor._

— Como assim amor? — Perguntou Lila.

— Essa é a Lila? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— É, é ela. — Respondeu James.

— Amor, as pessoas fazem loucura por amor, você não morreria tentando proteger a pessoa que ama? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Sim. — Responderam Harry e Rony (adolescente) juntos, atraindo a atenção de muitas garotas no salão.

— Você se esqueceu de uma parte da profecia. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Esqueci... Há é esqueci, essa parte que eu esqueci dizia: _Que um teria que matar o outro no final._ — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— OQUE? — Gritou todos.

— Está querendo dizer que o Harry vai ter que morrer? — Perguntou Gina (adolescente).

— Se você tem que morrer, como tem três filhos e está vivo? — Perguntou Remo.

— Irão ter que ler para saber. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

Remo fechou a cara.

— Esses sonhos que você está tendo, mostra onde a profecia está essa é a GRANDE arma que Voldemort tanto procura, a profecia está no ministério. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— Mas porque ele iria querer essa profecia? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Porque ele acha que com a posse da profecia ele saberia como te matar, já que ele tentou varias vezes e não consegue. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— Ele conseguiu a profecia na sua época? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Não, eu meio que... — Harry (mais velho) foi interrompido de novo.

— O Harry deixou a profecia cair no chão, a profecia caiu no chão e PUFT, quebrou. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— Bom, eu e o Neville deixamos cair. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

— Como assim você e o Neville, você não falou que a profecia estava no ministério? — Perguntou Molly.

— Sinto muito te informa, que a segurança do ministério é uma bosta, não serve pra nada. — Falou Rony (mais velho).

— Bom, você ainda não terminou de explicar tudo. — Falou Teddy querendo mudar de assunto.

— O que falta? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— A conexão de sua mente e a de Voldemort. — Falou Arthur.

— Há, já vou explicar. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

_Dumbledore sempre desconfiou da ligação de Voldemort comigo pela minha cicatriz. A cicatriz mandava sinais quando Voldemort estava perto ou uma emoção forte de Voldemort. Isso aumentou quando Voldemort retornou ao próprio corpo. Quando eu vi o Sr. Weasley ser atacado, Voldemort percebeu minha presença na mente dele. Dumbledore acreditava que Voldemort não demoraria muito para manipular minha mente. E foi o que ele fez, usou Sirius para me manipular e pegar a profecia para ele._

— Como assim ataque ao Arthur? — Perguntou Molly.

— Eu vi como se fosse em um sonho, o Sr. Weasley ser atacado por uma cobra, a cobra de Voldemort. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— E o que aconteceu com ele? — Perguntou Gina (adolescente).

— Eu avisei a Dumbledore, e o Sr. Weasley foi salvo a tempo, só sofreu alguns ferimentos, ele ficou bem depois. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— Graças a Merlin você avisou a Dumbledore. — Falou Molly.

— Ér sim. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

O silencio reinou no salão, até ser quebrado por Teddy.

— Padrinho, isso está explicado no livro? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Não, isso está explicado no livro do quinto ano. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— Então porque não mandou esse livro, pra eles ler? — Perguntou Vic.

— E porque também não mandou o livro do seu sexto ano? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Os acontecimentos do meu quinto ano não foi um dos melhores. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— E porque não mandou do sexto livro? — Perguntou James.

— Acho que tenho o direito de ter privacidades com meus pensamentos, e o sexto ano não foi um dos melhores pro Rony e Hermione não. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— Com certeza, primeiro a Hermione quase arrumou um namorado e segundo o Rony foi envenenado no dia do próprio aniversario, existe um ano melhor que esse? — Perguntou Jorge (mais velho) num tom irônico.

— CALA A BOCA JORGE. — Ouviram todos gritar do outro lado da linha.

— ENVENENADO? — Gritou todos os Weasley, Harry e principalmente Hermione.

— Namorado. — Murmurou Rony.

— Você fala demais Jorge. — Falou Hermione (mais velha).

— O que você quis dizer com envenenado? — Perguntou Molly.

— Rony foi envenenado por acidente aos 16 anos, justo no aniversario dele. — Falou Hermione (mais velha).

— E como ele foi envenenado por acidente? — Perguntou Arthur preocupado.

— O veneno não era pra ele, era pra outra pessoa. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— Pra quem era o veneno? — Perguntou Remo.

— E quem quis envenenar? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Então vamos mudar de assunto, Harry vou te mostrar meu novo projeto. — Falou Jorge (mais velho).

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— Porque não quer nos contar quem foi envenenado e de quem foi a ideia? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Porque a pessoa estava com medo, fez isso por medo, ou fazia isso ou iria ser morto, entendeu? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Sim. — Respondeu Harry (adolescente).

De repente puderam ouvir uma risada do outro lado da linha, a risada parecia ser de Harry.

— Essa é a sua nova ideia? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Sim, legal né. — Falou Jorge (mais velho).

— 101 regra para poder se namorar uma Weasley, legal, muito criativo, mas da . Onde você tirou todas essas regras? — Perguntou Harry (mais velho).

— Inventei, essas regras valem pra você também Harry. — Respondeu Jorge (mais velho) rindo.

— Há tá, vai sonhando Jorge, nunca que eu iria seguir essas regras, não seguia as regras nem da escola. — Falou Harry (mais velho) rindo junto.

— Todos sabem que você tem medo dos irmãos da Gina, Harry. — Contestou Carlinhos.

— Me responda Carlinhos, você não teria se tivesse esse bando de cunhados, já não basta o Rony, me admira que ele não tenha inventado essas regras nos tempos de escola. — Falou Harry (mais velho).

O salão inteiro estava rindo.

— Há Harry, me responda como você ainda está vivo? — Perguntou Sirius rindo.

— Porque estaria morto? — Perguntou os dois Harry confuso.

— Com esse monte irmão, imagino como deve ser todos eles com ciúmes. — Explicou Sirius.

— Há simples, eu tinha a Molly, o Arthur e a Hermione do meu lado, sem contar a Gina, a Gina é assustadora irritada. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— Inteligente ele, conquistou a Molly e o Arthur primeiro. — Falou Sirius.

— Conquistar papai é fácil, só dar alguma coisa trouxa pra ele. — Falou Gui (mais velho).

— Você fez isso Harry? — Perguntou Molly.

— Não, eu não fiz. — Respondeu Harry (mais velho).

— Bom, o Harry já explicou tudo o que vocês queriam, agora nós vamos embora que está ficando tarde aqui, as filhas do Percy já estão dormindo. — Falou Gina (mais velha).

— Tudo bem então, boa noite. — Falou Teddy.

— Boa noite pra vocês. — Falou Harry (mais velho) encerrando a ligação.

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

— Vamos continuar a leitura então, ele já nos explicou o que queríamos. — Falou Lily.


	10. O TESTAMENTO DE DUMBLEDORE

CAPÍTULO SETE

O TESTAMENTO DE DUMBLEDORE

— Quem irá ler? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Eu vou. — Falou Roxanne pegando o livro das mãos de Hermione.

— Qual é o titulo do capitulo? — Perguntou Minerva.

— O testamento de Dumbledore. — Respondeu Roxanne.

— Testamento? — Perguntou Sirius estranhando o titulo do capitulo.

— Vamos ler para descobrir. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Ele estava caminhando por uma estrada montanhosa, à luz fria e azulada do alvorecer. Muito abaixo, envolta em névoa, via-se a sombra de uma aldeia. O homem que ele procurava estaria lá? O homem de quem ele precisava tanto que nem conseguia pensar em muito mais, o homem que guardava a resposta para o seu problema...**

— Pensei que ele estivesse na Toca. — Falou Molly.

— E por quem ele procura? — Perguntou Tonks.

— **Ei, acorde.**

**Harry abriu os olhos. Estava novamente no sótão, deitado na cama de armar, no encardido quarto de Rony. O sol ainda não nascera e o quarto ainda estava escuro. Pichitinho dormia com a cabeça sob sua asinha. A cicatriz na testa de Harry formigava.**

— Ele estava sonhando. — Falou Sirius.

— **Você estava falando enquanto dormia.**

— **Estava?**

— **Hum-hum. Gregorovitch. Você ficou repetindo Gregorovitch. **

**Harry estava sem óculos; o rosto de Rony lhe parecia meio borrado.**

— Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar, mas não lembro onde, afinal quem é Gregorovitch? — Perguntou Harry.

— Ele é feitor de varinha. — Respondeu Remo.

— Há claro, ele fabricou a varinha do Krum. — Lembrou Harry.

— Como sabe isso? — Perguntou Rony fazendo uma careta por estar falando de Krum.

— No torneio Tribruxo ouve a pesagem das varinhas, e foi ai que o Olivaras citou o nome do Gregorovitch, porque ele fabricou a varinha do Krum. — Respondeu Harry.

— **Quem é Gregorovitch?**

— **Não sei, sei? Você é que estava falando.**

**Harry esfregou a testa, pensando. Tinha uma vaga idéia de que ouvira o nome antes, mas não conseguia lembrar onde.**

— Lembrar de um nome que você ouviu a três anos não é fácil. — Falou Hermione.

— **Acho que Voldemort está procurando por ele.**

— Coitado. — Falou Hermione e Rony.

— **Coitado — comentou Rony com veemência.**

— Que lindinho, eles pensam iguais Forge. — Falou Fred.

Rony e Hermione coraram.

**Harry sentou-se, ainda esfregando a cicatriz, agora completamente acordado. Tentou se lembrar exatamente do que vira no sonho, mas tudo o que lhe veio à mente foi um horizonte montanhoso e os contornos de um lugarejo aninhado em um vale profundo.**

— **Acho que ele está no exterior.**

— **Quem, Gregorovitch?**

— **Voldemort. Acho que está em algum lugar no exterior. Não parecia a Inglaterra.**

— **Você acha que estava lendo a mente dele outra vez? **

**Rony pareceu preocupado.**

— **Faz um favor, não comenta com a Hermione — pediu Harry. -Não sei como é que ela espera que eu pare de ver coisas quando estou dormindo...**

— Muito obrigada, Harry. Por não me contar — Disse Hermione

— Desculpa Hermione. — Falou Harry.

**Ele ergueu os olhos para a gaiola de Pichitinho, pensando... por que lhe pareceu reconhecer o nome Gregorovitch?**

— **Acho — disse lentamente — que tem alguma coisa com quadribol. Há uma ligação, mas não consigo... não consigo saber qual é.**

— **Quadribol?! — exclamou Rony. — Será que você não está pensando em Gorgovitch?**

— **Quem?**

— **Dragomir Gorgovitch, o artilheiro, teve o passe comprado pelo Chudley Cannons há dois anos por um preço recorde. É também recordista do maior número de goles perdidas em uma só temporada.**

— **Não, decididamente não estou pensando em Gorgovitch.**

— **Eu também tento não pensar. Enfim, feliz aniversário!**

— Feliz aniversário, Harry — Disseram todos

— Não meu aniversário. — Falou Harry confuso.

— Mas no livro é. — Falou Sirius

— **Uau... tem razão, tinha me esquecido! Fiz dezessete anos!**

— Só o Harry mesmo para esquecer o próprio aniversário. — Comentou Fred.

**Harry apanhou a varinha ao lado da cama de armar, apontou-a**

**para a escrivaninha cheia onde deixara seus óculos e ordenou:**

— _**Accio óculos**_**! — Embora eles estivessem apenas trinta centímetros de distância, havia algo extremamente prazeroso em ver os óculos voando em sua direção, pelo menos até lhe espetarem um olho.**

— Aconteceu a mesma coisa com o seu pai. — Comentou Remus.

— Sério? — Perguntou Harry.

— Sério — Responderam Sirius e Remus juntos.

— **Legal! — Riu Rony.**

— Nós falamos a mesma coisa. — Disse Remus.

**Contente com a remoção do rastreador, Harry fez os pertences de Rony voarem pelo quarto e acordou Pichitinho, que bateu as asas alvoroçado na gaiola. Harry também experimentou amarrar os cordões do tênis usando magia (o nó resultante precisou de vários minutos para ser desfeito manualmente) e, por puro prazer, mudou as vestes cor de laranja para azul berrante nos pôsteres de Rony dos Chudley Cannons.**

— **Mas eu desabotoaria a braguilha com a mão — aconselhou Rony rindo, fazendo com que Harry imediatamente a verificasse.**

— Também acho melhor. — Disse Gina.

— A Gina está certa, Harry. Afinal de contas ela está preocupada se os filhos dela vão nascer. — Brincou Jorge.

Harry e Gina coraram com o pensamento que veio na cabeça.

— Imagina como iria ser a família sem mim? — Perguntou James fazendo drama.

— Sem você? A família não seria nada sem mim, afinal, sou a única filha de um Potter depois de muitas gerações. — Falou Lily.

— Não entendi. — Falou Harry.

— É que se você perceber os Potter's normalmente só tem um único filho homem, tipo vovô James era filho único, assim como você. — Falou Al.

— E como você sabe sobre as outras gerações Potter's? — Perguntou Harry.

— É que papai tem um álbum com todas as gerações Potter's, sabe, um álbum de família. — Respondeu Lily.

— Eu não tenho isso. — Falou Harry.

— É porque está no seu cofre no Gringotes, quando você completar 17 anos você irá receber todo o resto das fortunas dos Potter's. — Falou Lily.

— Quando ela diz fortuna, quer dizer objetos, joias e até lembranças, já que vovô James deixou uma penseira pra você com as lembranças de toda a vida dele. — Falou James.

— Vovó Lily deixou todos os diários dela, sabe, diário de infância, adolescência. — Falou Al.

— Lily teve mesmo um diário na adolescência? Achei que fosse mentira do James. — Falou Sirius.

— Do que está falando? — Perguntou Harry.

— James uma vez chegou bravo no dormitório falando que a Evans o acusou de entrar no dormitório dela e ter roubado o diário. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Porque a chamou pelo sobrenome? Se disse que ele inventava apelidos pra ela? — Perguntou Harry.

— Porque era assim que ele a chamava quando estava com raiva dela, o que acontecia quase nunca, mas quando ele ficava com raiva dela já que ela colocava toda a culpa nele ele a chamava de Evans. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Longa história, volte a ler outra hora falamos pra você sobre isso. — Falou Remo.

Harry assentiu.

—**Tome o seu presente. Abra-o aqui, não é para minha mãe ver.**

— **Um livro? — admirou-se Harry, ao receber o embrulho retangular. — Foge um pouco à tradição, não?**

— **Não é um livro comum — comentou Rony. — É ouro puro: **_**Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas**_**. Explica tudo que você precisa saber sobre garotas. Se eu ao menos o tivesse lido no ano passado, saberia exatamente como me livrar de Lilá e como engrenar com a... **

— Hermione — Completaram todos, inclusivo os professores tirando claro Snape.

Hermione e Rony coraram.

— Espera ae. Se você queria se livrar de mim, quer dizer que já namoramos? — Perguntou Lilá — Legal!

— Mas isso não vai mais acontecer. — Falou Hermione

— Olha a Hermione está com ciúmes — Brincou Fred

Hermione corou.

**Bem, Fred e Jorge me deram um exemplar, e aprendi um bocado. Você vai ficar surpreso, não trata só de feitiços com varinhas.**

**Quando chegaram à cozinha, encontraram uma pilha de presentes aguardando sobre a mesa. Gui e Monsieur Delacour estavam terminando o café da manhã, e a Sra. Weasley conversava com eles enquanto cuidava da frigideira.**

— **Arthur me pediu para lhe desejar felicidades pelo seu décimo sétimo aniversário, Harry — disse a Sra. Weasley abrindo um radiante sorriso. — Precisou sair cedo para o trabalho, voltará para o jantar. O presente de cima é o nosso.**

**Harry se sentou, apanhou o embrulho quadrado que ela apontara e abriu-o. Dentro havia um relógio de pulso muito parecido com o que a Sra. Weasley e o marido tinham dado a Rony aos dezessete anos: era de ouro e tinha estrelas girando no mostrador em vez de ponteiros.**

— **É tradição dar a um bruxo um relógio quando ele atinge a maioridade — explicou ela, observando-o ansiosamente do fogão. — Não é exatamente novo como o de Rony, pertenceu ao meu irmão Fabiano, e ele não era muito cuidadoso com os seus pertences, tem um amassado na parte de trás, mas...**

— Obrigado, Sra. Weasley. — Falou Harry

— De nada, meu filho. Mas me chame de Molly. — Respondeu Sra. Weasley

— Ok. Vou tentar. — Falou Harry sorrindo.

— Me surpreende o relógio do Teddy ainda existir. — Falou Vic rindo.

— Porque? — Perguntou Remo.

— Como devem saber, sou meio desastrado as vezes, tem alguns arranhões mais ainda está inteiro. — Respondeu Teddy bagunçando os cabelos.

— O meu eu ganhei da Sra. Potter, mesmo eu dizendo a ela que não precisava. — Falou Remo.

— O meu eu ganhei da minha mãe, mas eu o perdi depois que fui preso. — Falou Sirius com um olhar triste.

— Você disse que ganhou da sua mãe, achei que não gostasse dela. — Falou Harry.

— Quando ele disse mãe ele quis dizer Sra. Potter, já que ele começou a chamar de mãe depois que fugiu de casa e foi morar na casa do James. — Explicou Remo.

— Ela gostava de ter dois filhos, quer dizer três... Já que também te considerava um filho. — Falou Sirius.

— Mas eu nunca me acostumei de chamar ela de mãe. — Falou Remo.

— Porque você é certinho demais. — Retrucou Sirius.

— Pelo menos eu naquele grupo. — Revidou Remo.

— Continue a ler antes que eles comecem a falar do passado e não param nunca. — Falou Tonks.

**O resto do discurso se perdeu; Harry se levantou e abraçou-a. Tentou colocar muitas coisas não ditas naquele abraço e ela talvez tenha entendido, porque afagou seu rosto, sem graça, e, quando o garoto a largou acenou com a varinha meio a esmo e fez meio pacote de bacon saltar da frigideira para o chão.**

— **Feliz aniversário, Harry! — desejou Hermione, entrando apressada na cozinha e acrescentando o seu presente ao topo da pilha. -Não é muita coisa, mas espero que goste. Que foi que você deu a ele? — perguntou a Rony, que pareceu não tê-la ouvido.**

— **Anda logo, abre o presente da Hermione! — disse Rony.**

— Nem está desesperado — Ironizou Jorge.

— Que isso — Falou Fred.

**A garota comprara um novo bisbilhoscópio para Harry. Os outros embrulhos continham um barbeador encantado de Gui e Fleur ("**_**Ah, sim, isse vai lhe darr o barrbearr mais suave qu' você já fez**_**", assegurou-lhe Monsieur Delacour, "**_**mas você prrecisa dizerr exatamente o que querr... de outre mode vai se verr com menos pêlos do que gostarria..."), **_**bombons do casal Delacour e uma enorme caixa com as últimas Gemialidades Weasley, de Fred e Jorge.**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione não se demoraram à mesa, porque a chegada de Madame Delacour, Fleur e Gabrielle deixou a cozinha muito cheia e desconfortável.**

— **Eu guardo isso para você — disse Hermione animada, tirando os presentes dos braços de Harry enquanto os três voltavam para o andar de cima. — Quase terminei, só estou esperando suas calças acabarem de lavar, Rony...**

— Até parece já são casados. — Falou Jorge rindo.

— Tente não dizer isso. — Sussurrou Rony para apenas Hermione ouvir.

Hermione assentiu corada.

**A resposta engrolada de Rony foi interrompida pela abertura de uma porta no primeiro andar.**

— **Harry, você pode vir aqui um instante?**

**Era Gina. Rony parou abruptamente, mas Hermione agarrou-o pelo cotovelo e puxou-o escada acima. Nervoso, Harry entrou com Gina no quarto.**

— Olhe o que vai fazer, Potter — Falaram os irmãos de Gina.

— Deixem o garoto quieto — Mandou Molly.

**Nunca estivera ali antes. Era pequeno, mas claro.**

**Em uma parede, havia um grande pôster da banda bruxa Esquisitonas e, na outra, uma foto de Guga Jones, capitã do time de Quadribol Harpias de Holyhead. A escrivaninha ficava de frente para a janela aberta, por onde se via o pomar onde ele e Gina tinham certa vez jogado Quadribol em duplas com Rony e Hermione, e que agora acolhia uma tenda branco-pérola. A bandeira dourada no alto alcançava a janela de Gina.**

— Informações demais, poderia pular pra parte mais importante? — Perguntou Cath.

— Não. — Responderam todos.

**A garota ergueu o rosto para Harry, tomou fôlego e disse:**

— **Feliz décimo sétimo!**

— **Ah... obrigado.**

**Ela continuou encarando-o com firmeza; ele, no entanto, achou difícil sustentar aquele olhar; era o mesmo que tentar fixar uma luz brilhante.**

— **Bonita vista — disse sem graça, apontando para a janela. Gina não passou recibo. Ele não podia culpá-la.**

— **Não consegui pensar no que lhe dar — começou.**

— Comprar presente pra homem é bem mais fácil do que comprar presente para mulher. — Falou Felipe.

— Não quando você quer que o menino se lembre de você. — Falou Cath.

— Então vocês devem me odiar mesmo em, só mamãe e papai me dão presentes legais. — Falou James.

— Bom saber que não gosta dos meus presentes de aniversários, na próxima vez te dou um cinto e uma saia. — Falou Cath.

— Pra que eu iria querer um cinto e uma saia? — Perguntou James confuso.

— Cinto muito mais saia do meu pé. — Falou Cath sorrindo marota.

— Depois de uma dessas eu ia dormi sem dizer nada. — Falou Lysa sorrindo.

— Gostei loira, tá pegando o jeito. — Falou James nem ligando pelas . palavras de Cath.

— Com qual das duas loiras você está falando? — Perguntou Lorcan.

— Com a Cath é claro. — Respondeu James.

— Volte a ler, por favor. — Falou Al.

— **Você não tinha que me dar nada. **

**A garota ignorou isso também.**

— **Não sabia o que poderia ser útil. Nada muito grande, porque você não poderia levar na viagem.**

**Ele experimentou olhá-la. Gina não estava chorosa; essa era uma das suas qualidades: raramente chorava. Por vezes ocorria a Harry que o fato de ela ter seis irmãos a tornara forte.**

**A garota se aproximou dele mais um passo.**

— **Então, pensei que gostaria de lhe dar uma coisa que fizesse você se lembrar de mim, sabe, se encontrar uma **_**veela**_** dessas quando estiver fora, fazendo seja lá o que vai fazer.**

— Não se encontra uma veela em qualquer lugar. — Falou Teddy.

— Eu já encontrei algumas. — Falou Scorpius.

— Onde? — Perguntou Rose enciumada.

— Na França, quando fui visitar Cath nas férias, algumas são extremamente irritantes. — Confessou Scorpius.

— Ele tem razão, algumas veelas não irritantes. — Concordou Cath

Rose não gostou da ideia de Scorpius conhecer veelas.

— **Acho que as oportunidades de sair com garotas vão ser mínimas nessa viagem, para ser sincero.**

— **Esse é o lado bom que estive procurando — sussurrou ela e, em seguida, beijou-o como nunca o beijara antes, e Harry retribuiu o beijo, e sentiu uma felicidade que o fez esquecer todo o resto, melhor do que qualquer uísque de fogo; ela era a única realidade no mundo, Gina, a sensação do seu corpo, uma das mãos em suas costas e a outra em seus cabelos perfumados...**

— Cuidado, Potter. — Disseram os irmãos de Gina.

— Calem a boca. — Gritou Gina.

"_O que eles diriam se souber que estou namorando a Gina, ou pior, o que eles iriam fazer comigo."_ Pensou Harry pálido.

**A porta se escancarou contra a parede e os dois se separaram sobressaltados.**

— **Ah — disse Rony incisivamente. — Desculpem.**

— **Rony! — Hermione vinha logo atrás, ligeiramente ofegante. Fez-se um silêncio constrangido, quando Gina disse inexpressivamente:**

— **Bem, enfim, Harry, feliz aniversário.**

— Weasley's e sua mania de chegar na hora errada. — Falou Fernando.

— Eu imagino o que tio Rony faria se visse a Rose com algum menino. — Falou Felipe.

— Ainda mais se ele for loiro. — Falou Hugo sorrindo maroto.

— O que quer dizer Hugo? — Perguntou Rose.

— Nada, não quis dizer nada. — Respondeu Hugo desviando seu olhar para Scorpius, lançando lhe um sorriso maroto.

Scorpius engoliu em seco.

**As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelho-vivo; Hermione parecia nervosa. Harry teve vontade de bater a porta na cara deles, mas era como se uma corrente fria de ar tivesse invadido o quarto e seu momento de glória espocasse no ar como uma bolha de sabão. Todas as razões para terminar o namoro com Gina, para se distanciar dela, pareciam ter entrado no quarto com Rony, e seu êxtase de felicidade se esvaíra.**

— Isso foi idiotice, Harry — Sussurrou Gina de modo que somente Harry ouvisse. — Não faça isso ou você vai se ver comigo.

— Pode deixar. Não farei mais isso. — Disse Harry também sussurrando — Acho que não aguentaria ficar longe de você.

— É bom mesmo — Disse Gina, mas com um sorriso enorme no rosto

Harry percebendo que todos olhavam para eles, pediu para que continuasse a leitura.

**Ele olhou para Gina, querendo lhe dizer alguma coisa, sem saber muito o quê, mas ela lhe virou as costas. Harry pensou que desta vez ela iria sucumbir às lágrimas. E ele não poderia fazer nada para consolá-la na frente de Rony.**

— **A gente se vê mais tarde — disse ele, e acompanhou os amigos que saíam do quarto.**

**Rony desceu pisando firme, passou pela cozinha cheia e saiu para o quintal, Harry seguiu-o de perto e Hermione, quase correndo, foi atrás dos dois com ar assustado.**

**Quando chegaram ao isolamento do gramado recém-aparado, Rony se voltou para Harry.**

— **Você deu o fora em Gina. Que está fazendo agora se metendo com ela?**

— **Não estou me metendo com ela — retorquiu Harry no momento em que Hermione os alcançava.**

— **Rony...**

**O garoto, porém, ergueu a mão pedindo que a amiga se calasse.**

— **Ela ficou realmente arrasada quando você terminou...**

— **Eu também fiquei. Você sabe por que terminei, e não foi porque quisesse.**

— **É, mas agora fica de beijos e abraços, renovando as esperanças da minha irmã...**

— Não se mete, Rony. — Falou Gina.

— Mas você é minha irmãzinha, tenho que te defender. — Retrucou Rony.

— Mas eu não sou pequena, Rony. Sei tomar conta da minha vida. — Falou Gina.

— Ok. Vou tentar não ser mais tão protetor. Feliz? — Falou Rony se rendendo.

— Claro. — Falou Gina sorrindo vencedora.

— **Ela não é idiota, sabe que não pode ser, não está esperando que a gente... a gente acabe casando nem...**

— Mas é o que vai acontecer. — Cantarolou os gêmeos.

Harry e Gina coraram.

**Ao dizer isso, formou-se em sua mente uma imagem vivida de Gina de vestido branco, casando com um desconhecido repelente e sem feições.**

Harry estremeceu.

— Isso não vai acontecer. — Sussurrou Gina.

**E em um instante vertiginoso ele pareceu entender: o futuro dela era livre e sem compromissos,**

— Não é verdade. — Falou Gina, um pouco alto de mais. Mas só Hermione ouviu. — Eu vou sempre te esperar, Harry.

Hermione abriu um sorriso e olhou para a amiga que retribuiu o sorriso.

**enquanto o dele... tinha apenas Voldemort no horizonte.**

— **Se você não pára de se atracar com a Gina sempre que tem uma chance...**

— **Não vai acontecer outra vez — retrucou Harry com rispidez. O dia estava claro, mas ele sentiu como se o sol tivesse desaparecido. — O.k.?**

— Não prometa isso, Harry. — Falou Gina no ouvido de Harry o que fez o garoto se arrepiar.

— Pode deixar Gina. — Respondeu no ouvido da garota que também se arrepiou.

**Rony fez uma cara entre ressentida e sem graça; balançou-se sobre os pés para a frente e para trás por um instante, então disse:**

— **Certo, então, bem, é... isso.**

**Gina não buscou outro encontro a sós com Harry o resto do dia, nem, por olhar ou gesto, demonstrou que tivessem tido mais do que uma conversa cordial em seu quarto. A chegada de Carlinhos foi um alívio para Harry. Divertiu-o observar a Sra. Weasley forçar o filho a sentar em uma cadeira, erguer a varinha ameaçadoramente e anunciar que ia lhe fazer um corte de cabelos decente.**

— Mamãe sempre faz isso quanto o Carlinhos aparece lá na Toca. — Falou Fred.

— Ele não tem mais esse cabelo ridículo. — Falou Elliz.

**Como o aniversário de Harry teria feito a cozinha d'A Toca explodir de tanta gente, mesmo antes da chegada de Carlinhos, Lupin, Tonks e Hagrid, foram colocadas várias mesas ao comprido, no jardim. Fred e Jorge conjuraram algumas lanternas roxas, enfeitadas com um grande número 17 para pendurar no ar sobre as mesas. Graças aos cuidados da Sra. Weasley, o ferimento de Jorge estava sarando, mas Harry ainda não se acostumara com o buraco escuro na cabeça do amigo, apesar das muitas piadas dos gêmeos sobre a mutilação.**

— Por que vocês sempre fazem piada de tudo? — Perguntou Hermione — Até mesmo com uma coisa grave como essa.

— Porque o que adianta viver se lamentando... — Falou Jorge

— Por algo que já aconteceu. — Completou Fred.

— Assim viveríamos infelizes. — Continuou Jorge.

— E isso seria muito chato. — Terminou Fred.

— Nós dávamos a mesma resposta para a Tia Minnie — Respondeu Remus.

— Aeeeee! O antigo Aluado voltou. — Falou Sirius.

**Hermione fez irromperem da sua varinha serpentinas roxas e douradas e arrumou-as artisticamente sobre árvores e arbustos.**

— **Bonito — comentou Rony, quando a garota, com um floreio final da varinha, dourou as folhas da macieira-brava. — Você realmente tem gosto para esse tipo de coisa.**

— **Muito obrigada, Rony! — disse Hermione, parecendo ao mesmo tempo contente e um pouco envergonhada. Harry deu as costas aos dois, sorrindo para si mesmo. Ocorrera-lhe a idéia cômica de que encontraria um capítulo sobre elogios quando tivesse tempo de folhear o seu exemplar de **_**Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas**_**;**

— Com certeza tem. — Falaram os Gêmeos.

**o seu olhar encontrou o de Gina e ele sorriu para a garota, antes de se lembrar da promessa que fizera a Rony e depressa puxar conversa com Monsieur Delacour.**

— Promessa idiota, isso sim — Comentou Gina.

— **Abram caminho, abram caminho! — cantarolou a Sra. Weasley, passando pelo portão com algo que lembrava um pomo de ouro do tamanho de uma bola de piscina flutuando à sua frente. Harry levou alguns segundos para entender que era o seu bolo de aniversário, que a Sra. Weasley trazia suspenso com a varinha, para não se arriscar carregá-lo pelo terreno acidentado. Quando o bolo finalmente aterrissou no meio da mesa, Harry elogiou:**

— **Fantástico, Sra. Weasley!**

— **Ah, não é nada, querido — respondeu-lhe a bruxa carinhosamente. Por cima do ombro da mãe, Rony ergueu o polegar para Harry e murmurou: "Beleza".**

— Hugo é a mesma coisa. — Falou Rose.

— O que? Vão dizer que a melhor parte de festa de aniversário não é a comida? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Concordo com você. — Falou Rony.

— Porque será que ele concorda. — Ironizou Gui.

**Por volta das sete horas, todos os convidados tinham chegado e sido levados ao interior da casa por Fred e Jorge, que os esperavam no fim da estradinha. Hagrid enfatiotou-se para a ocasião com o seu melhor, mas medonho, terno peludo marrom. Embora Lupin sorrisse ao apertar sua mão, Harry achou-o com um ar bastante infeliz. Era muito esquisito; ao seu lado, Tonks parecia simplesmente radiante.**

— Por que você está trise Aluado? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Sei lá, Almofadinhas. Isso ainda não aconteceu. — Respondeu Remo.

— **Feliz aniversário, Harry — ela lhe desejou, abraçando-o com força.**

— **Dezessete anos, hein! — exclamou Hagrid aceitando um copo de vinho do tamanho de um balde das mãos de Fred. — Faz seis anos que nos conhecemos, Harry, lembra?**

— **Vagamente — respondeu Harry, rindo para o amigo. — Você não derrubou a porta de casa, botou um rabo de porco em Duda e disse que eu era bruxo?**

— Até eu gostaria de estar no lugar do Harry se isso acontecesse comigo. — Falou Fred.

— **Esqueci os detalhes — comentou Hagrid com uma gargalhada. — Tudo bem, Rony, Hermione?**

— **Estamos ótimos — respondeu Hermione. — E você, como vai?**

— **Hum, nada mal. Andei ocupado, temos uns unicórnios recém-nascidos, mostro a vocês quando voltarem... — Harry evitou os olhares dos amigos enquanto Hagrid procurava alguma coisa no bolso. -Tome aqui... eu não sabia o que comprar para você, então me lembrei disso. — Ele puxou uma bolsinha ligeiramente felpuda com um longo cordão, evidentemente concebida para usar ao pescoço. — Pele de briba. Esconda alguma coisa aí e ninguém, exceto o dono, pode tirar. São raras, essas.**

— **Hagrid, obrigado!**

— Harry adora agradecer — Disse Jorge.

— Claro. Ele é educado. Diferente de alguns — Respondeu a Sra. Weasley.

— **Não é nada — disse Hagrid, com um aceno da mão enorme como a tampa de uma lata de lixo. — E lá está o Carlinhos! Sempre gostei dele... ei! Carlinhos!**

**O rapaz se aproximou, passando a mão, pesaroso, pelo novo corte de cabelos brutalmente curto. Ele era mais baixo do que Rony, mais atarracado, e tinha inúmeras queimaduras e arranhões nos braços musculosos.**

— **Oi, Hagrid, como vai a vida?**

— **Faz tempo que ando pensando em escrever pra você. Como vai o Norberto?**

— Quem é Norberto? — Perguntou Molly.

Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.

— Quem é Norberto Harry? — Sussurrou Gina para Harry.

— Se não for explicado no livro eu te falo. — Respondeu Harry fazendo sinal para que voltassem a ler.

— **Norberto? — Riu-se Carlinhos. — O dragão norueguês de dorso cristado? Agora ele se chama Norberta.**

— Que história é essa de dragão? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Norberto é fêmea? — Perguntou Rony.

— Como dá para saber? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Dá pra falar que dragão é esse. — Pediu Gina já ficando impaciente.

— Depois eu te conto, se não sua mãe vai acabar estourando e Hagrid pode ser preso. — Sussurrou Harry para que apenas Gina ouvisse.

Gina arregalou os olhos, não achava que seria tão grave assim.

— Volte a ler. — Falou Hermione.

Molly bufou, queria saber sobre essa história de dragão.

— **Quê... Norberto é uma fêmea?**

— **Sim, senhor.**

— **Como é possível saber? — perguntou Hermione.**

— Parece que vocês não mudaram muito. — Falou Harry sorrindo para os amigos que acompanharam o sorriso.

— **São muito mais agressivos — respondeu Carlinhos. Ele deu uma olhada por cima do ombro e baixou a voz. — Gostaria que papai chegasse logo. Mamãe está ficando impaciente.**

— Novidade. — Falou Gui.

Molly fuzilou Gui com os olhos.

**Todos olharam para a Sra. Weasley. Ela estava tentando conversar com Madame Delacour, mas lançava olhares constantes para o portão.**

— **Acho que é melhor começarmos sem o Arthur — anunciou para os convidados no jardim, depois de alguns momentos. — Ele deve ter sido retido... ah!**

**Todos viram ao mesmo tempo: um rastro de luz cortou o jardim e parou sobre a mesa, onde se transformou em uma doninha prateada que se ergueu nas patas traseiras e falou com a voz do Sr. Weasley:**

— **O ministro da Magia está vindo comigo.**

— O que o ministro foi fazer na Toca? — Perguntou Fred.

— Muito estranho. — Falou Jorge.

**O Patrono se dissolveu no ar, deixando a família de Fleur assombrada, olhando para o lugar em que o bicho desaparecera.**

— **Nós não devíamos estar aqui — disse Lupin na mesma hora. — Harry... Lamento... Explicarei outra hora...**

— O que está acontecendo com vocês dois? — Perguntou Sirius.

— É por causa do probleminha dele, sabe nessa época os lobisomens não era bem tratado se eu não me engano. — Falou Teddy.

— Nessa época? E eles são bem tratado na sua época? — Perguntou Remo.

— Não existem muitos lobisomens na nossa época, eles se aliaram a Greyback e morreram na guerra, os vivos estão presos e os poucos que existem trabalham no ministério. — Falou Vic.

— Tem um lobisomem que trabalha pro papai, não é? — Perguntou James.

— Tem, se eu não me engano ele foi uma das ultima vitima do Greyback, ele disse que foi doloroso no começo, como ele foi mordido quando tinha 17 algumas pessoas não aceitavam mais ai a tia Hermione fez regras para eles, uma delas é não trabalhar no dia de lua cheia. — Falou Teddy.

— E também fizeram uma pesquisa e comprovaram que a mutação de lobisomem não é transmitido de pai para filho, o filho pode ter alguns hábitos iguais, mas virar lobisomem na lua cheia não. — Falou Vic.

— Como comprovaram que a mutação não é transmitida? — Perguntou Remo.

— Eles estudaram o tipo sanguíneo do filho de um lobisomem. — Respondeu Vic.

— Quem? — Perguntou Remo.

— Bom, alguns filhos de lobisomens não aceitam o fato de o seu pai ser lobisomem, então eles escondem algumas informações, então eu dei um pouco do meu sangue, só que eles disseram que foi um pouco difícil fazer a pesquisa. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Porque? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Porque eu também sou Metamorfo. — Respondeu Teddy.

**E, agarrando Tonks pelo pulso, levou-a embora; ao chegarem à cerca, os dois a transpuseram e desapareceram. A Sra. Weasley demonstrava espanto.**

— **O ministro... mas por quê... Não estou entendendo...**

— Nós também não estamos. — Falou Minerva.

**Não houve, porém, tempo para discutirem o assunto; um segundo depois, o Sr. Weasley apareceu ao portão acompanhado por Rufo Scrimgeour, instantaneamente reconhecível pela juba grisalha.**

**Os recém-chegados atravessaram o quintal e, com passos firmes, se dirigiram ao jardim e à mesa iluminada pelas lanternas, onde todos aguardavam em silêncio, observando sua aproximação. Quando Scrimgeour entrou no perímetro iluminado pelas lanternas, Harry constatou que o ministro parecia muito mais velho do que da última vez que tinham se visto, magro e carrancudo.**

— **Desculpem a intrusão — disse Scrimgeour, ao parar diante da mesa. — Principalmente porque posso ver que estou penetrando em uma festa para a qual não fui convidado.**

— Quem iria chamar ele a alguma festa? — Perguntou Jorge.

**O seu olhar se demorou por um momento no gigantesco pomo de ouro.**

— Só faltava dizer que quer um pedaço. — Falou Fred.

— **Muitos anos de vida.**

— **Obrigado — disse Harry.**

— **Preciso dar uma palavrinha com você em particular — continuou Scrimgeour. — E também com o Sr. Ronald Weasley e a Srta. Hermione Granger.**

— **Nós?! — exclamou Rony em tom surpreso. — Por que nós?**

— **Explicarei quando estivermos em lugar mais reservado. Há na casa um lugar assim? — perguntou ao Sr. Weasley.**

— **Naturalmente — disse o Sr. Weasley, parecendo nervoso. — A... A sala de visitas, pode usá-la.**

— Na sala de visitas? Desde quando esse é um lugar reservado. — Falou Felipe.

— Não é como se eles fossem construir um lugar mais reservado só porque o ministro quer privacidade. — Falou Elliz.

— Se ele quer privacidade procure outro lugar. — Falou James.

— **Mostre-me onde é — disse Scrimgeour a Rony. — Não haverá necessidade de nos acompanhar, Arthur.**

— Não estou gostando disso. — Falou Molly.

— Eu também não. — Falou Sirius.

**Harry viu o Sr. Weasley trocar um olhar preocupado com a mulher, quando ele, Rony e Hermione se levantaram. Enquanto se dirigiam à casa em silêncio, Harry sabia que os outros dois estavam pensando o mesmo que ele: Scrimgeour devia, de algum modo, ter descoberto que estavam planejando abandonar Hogwarts.**

**O ministro não falou quando passaram pela cozinha desarrumada e entraram na sala de visitas d'A Toca. Embora o jardim estivesse iluminado por uma luz noturna suave e dourada, já estava escuro ali dentro: Harry apontou a varinha para os lampiões, ao entrar, e fez-se luz na sala gasta mas aconchegante. Scrimgeour sentou-se na poltrona de molas frouxas que o Sr. Weasley normalmente ocupava, deixando que Harry, Rony e Hermione se apertassem lado a lado no sofá. Uma vez acomodados, o ministro falou:**

— **Tenho algumas perguntas a fazer aos três, mas acho que será melhor fazê-las separadamente. Se vocês dois — ele apontou para Harry e Hermione — puderem esperar lá em cima, começarei pelo Ronald.**

— Não é bom se separar. — Falou Remo.

— **Não vamos a lugar algum — disse Harry, secundado por um vigoroso aceno de cabeça de Hermione. — O senhor pode falar com todos juntos ou não falar com nenhum.**

**Scrimgeour lançou a Harry um frio olhar de avaliação. O garoto teve a impressão de que o ministro estava refletindo se valeria a pena iniciar as hostilidades tão cedo.**

— **Muito bem, então, juntos — disse ele, sacudindo os ombros. E pigarreou. — Estou aqui, como bem sabem, por causa do testamento de Alvo Dumbledore.**

— Mas o que nós tem haver com o testamento de Dumbledore? — Perguntou Rony.

— Eu também quero saber. — Falou Harry.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam.**

— **Pelo visto é surpresa! Vocês não sabiam que Dumbledore tinha lhes deixado alguma coisa?**

— Não. — Falaram Harry, Rony e Hermione.

— **A... aos três? — perguntou Rony. — A mim e Hermione também?**

— **A todos...**

**Harry, no entanto, interrompeu-o.**

— **Já faz mais de um mês que Dumbledore faleceu. Por que demoraram tanto para nos entregar o que ele nos deixou?**

— Estavam examinando os pertences que ele deixou. — Falou Hugo.

— **Não é óbvio?! — exclamou Hermione, antes que Scrimgeour pudesse responder. — Queriam examinar seja lá o que ele tenha nos deixado. O senhor não tinha o direito de fazer isso! — Sua voz tremia levemente.**

— **Tinha todo o direito — disse Scrimgeour sumariamente. — O Decreto sobre Confisco Justificável dá ao ministro o poder de confiscar os bens de um testamento...**

— A lei foi criada para bruxos das trevas legarem seus pertences, não é como se Dumbledore fosse dar a eles objetos amaldiçoados. — Falou Rose.

— **A lei foi criada para impedir os bruxos das trevas de legarem seus objetos — retorquiu Hermione —, e o Ministério precisa ter fortes provas de que os bens do falecido são ilegais antes de apreendê-los! O senhor está nos dizendo que julgou que Dumbledore estivesse tentando nos passar objetos malditos?**

— Hugo você está no terceiro ano como sabe disso? —Perguntou Lily.

— Eu não sei, devo ter lido em algum lugar em casa, ou devo ter ouvido mamãe falar algo parecido. — Respondeu Hugo.

— **Srta. Granger, está pretendendo fazer carreira em Direito da Magia?**

— **Não, não estou — retrucou Hermione. — Tenho esperança de fazer algum bem no mundo!**

O salão transbordou de risadas, até mesmos os professores riram, menos Umbridge claro.

— Sabíamos que ainda existia salvação a vocês. — Falou Fred.

— Quem diria em, Hermione Weasley fazendo piadas, tá ai uma coisa que não se vê todo dia. — Falou Fernando.

— Nessa época é Hermione Granger, Fernando... Ela ainda não faz parte da família oficialmente. — Falou Felipe.

"_Hermione Weasley". _Pensava Hermione sorrindo.

**Rony riu. Os olhos de Scrimgeour piscaram em sua direção e tornaram a se desviar quando Harry falou.**

— **Então, por que resolveu nos entregar o que nos pertence agora? Não conseguiu pensar em um pretexto para manter os objetos em seu poder?**

— **Não, deve ser porque os trinta e um dias venceram — respondeu Hermione imediatamente. — O Ministério não pode reter objetos por prazo superior, a não ser que sejam comprovadamente perigosos. Certo?**

— Está certa como sempre Srta. Granger. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Você diria que era íntimo de Dumbledore, Ronald? — perguntou Scrimgeour, ignorando Hermione. Rony pareceu surpreso.**

— **Eu? Não... muito... era sempre Harry quem...**

**Rony olhou para os amigos e viu Hermione lhe dando aquele olhar "cale-já-a-boca!", mas o estrago já fora feito: Scrimgeour fez cara de quem acabara de ouvir exatamente o que tinha esperado e queria ouvir. Avançou na deixa de Rony como uma ave de rapina.**

— **Se você não era muito íntimo de Dumbledore, como explica que tenha se lembrado de você no testamento? Ele deixou excepcionalmente pouco a indivíduos. A maior parte dos seus bens... sua biblioteca particular, seus instrumentos mágicos e outros pertences... foram legados a Hogwarts. Por que acha que mereceu destaque?**

— Não sei. — Falou Rony.

Alunos de todas as casas sentiam inveja dos três, afinal porque para aquele trio?

— **Eu... não sei — respondeu Rony. — Quando digo que não éramos íntimos... Quero dizer, acho que ele gostava de mim...**

— **Você está sendo modesto, Rony — interveio Hermione. — Dumbledore gostava muito de você.**

**Isto era exagerar a verdade quase ao ponto de ruptura; pelo que Harry sabia, Rony e Dumbledore nunca tinham estado a sós, e o contato direto entre diretor e aluno fora mínimo. Contudo, Scrimgeour não parecia estar escutando. Meteu a mão sob a capa e puxou uma bolsa de cordões muito maior do que a que Hagrid dera a Harry. Da bolsa, tirou um rolo de pergaminho, que abriu e leu em voz alta.**

O salão entrou em completo silencio.

— **"Últimas vontades de Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore...", sim, aqui está... "a Ronald Weasley, deixo o meu desiluminador, na esperança de que se lembre de mim quando usá-lo."**

— O que é um desiluminador? — Perguntou Rony.

— Acredito que no livro explicara. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

**Scrimgeour tirou da bolsa um objeto que Harry já vira: parecia um isqueiro de prata, mas tinha, sabia ele, o poder de extinguir toda a luz de um lugar e restaurá-la com um simples clique. Scrimgeour se inclinou para a frente e passou o desiluminador a Rony, que o recebeu e examinou entre os dedos com ar de perplexidade.**

— **Isto é um objeto valioso — comentou Scrimgeour, observando Rony. — Talvez seja único no mundo. Com certeza foi projetado pelo próprio Dumbledore. Por que ele teria lhe legado algo tão raro?**

— Sim eu o projetei, e sim também ele é o único que existe. — Concordou Dumbledore.

**Rony sacudiu a cabeça, aturdido.**

— **Dumbledore deve ter tido milhares de alunos — insistiu Scrimgeour. — Contudo, os únicos de que se lembrou em seu testamento foram vocês três. Por que será? Que uso ele terá pensado que o senhor daria a esse desiluminador, Sr. Weasley?**

— E ele faz mais do que apagar luz? — Perguntou Rony.

Dumbledore afirmou com a cabeça.

— **Apagar luzes, suponho — murmurou Rony. — Que mais eu poderia fazer com ele?**

— Só irão saber lendo. — Falou Fred II.

**Evidentemente Scrimgeour não teve outras sugestões a dar. Depois de observar Rony com os olhos semicerrados por um momento, voltou sua atenção para o testamento de Dumbledore.**

— **"Para a Srta. Hermione Granger, deixo o meu exemplar de **_**Os contos de Beedle, o bardo**_**, na esperança de que ela o ache divertido e instrutivo."**

— Um livro, que novidade. — Falou Rony irônico.

— Tenho certeza que amarei esse livro. — Falou Hermione.

— Você nunca leu _Os Contos de Beedle, o bardo_? — Perguntou Gui.

— Não, que tipo de histórias são? — Perguntou Hermione.

— São histórias infantis. — Responderam Rony, Rose e Hugo.

— O conto dos três irmãos, você gosta dessa, não é Lily? — Perguntou James sorrindo maroto para a irmã.

— Cala a boca James, ninguém precisa saber disso. — Respondeu Lily corando.

— Porque? O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Gina.

— Nada, não aconteceu nada. — Respondeu Lily antes que o irmão mais velho falasse.

— Nem precisa ter vergonha Lily, você sabe que não foi a única que fez aquilo por medo, teve a vez que foi eu você e o James na mesma noite. — Falou Al.

— Tá bom, eu falo... É que eu uma vez ouvi Tia Hermione lendo o conto dos três irmãos para Rose, James e Al... Papai falou que eu não podia escutar também, mas mesmo assim em convenci o Hugo a escutar escondido comigo, e eu na mesma noite tive um pesadelo, então fui dormi com papai e mamãe, porque tinha medo que alguém me levasse embora e que eu nunca mais visse minha família. — Respondeu Lily corando.

— Esqueceu de uma parte. — Falou Al.

— Qual? — Perguntou Lily confusa.

— Lembra que o James ficou te zoando por sentir medo? — Perguntou Al.

— Sim, lembro. — Respondeu Lily fuzilando o irmão mais velho com os olhos.

— Naquela mesma noite ele também foi dormi com papai, eu também... Quantos anos você tinha mesmo James? — Perguntou Al sorrindo maroto para James.

— Eu tinha cinco, você tinha quatro e a Lily tinha dois. — Respondeu James meio corado.

— Como foi caber dois adultos e três crianças em uma única cama? — Perguntou Molly.

— É que o James é tão preguiçoso que dormiu deitado nas costas da mamãe. — Falou Lily.

"_Quem diria que James Potter costumava dormir com os pais quando criança." _Pensou Lysa sorrindo.

— E você nas costas do papai. — Falou Al rindo.

— Não sei do que você está rindo, papai dizia que você dormia todo espalhado na cama, só faltava jogar a gente no chão. — Falou Lily.

— Mentira. — Falou Al.

— Então tá, mas só pra informa que eu trouxe muitos álbuns da nossa família pra cá, vou mostrar pra vovó Molly nossas fotos de quando bebe. — Falou Lily.

Os olhos de Molly brilharam.

— Não estou nem ai, pode mostrar eu era o bebe mais bonitinho da família mesmo. — Falou James.

— Bem que você falou James, você _era _o bebe mais bonito, agora não é mais, é apenas um garoto normal. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— Vai achando que você era o mais bonitinho. — Falou Miguel.

— Depois vocês discutem isso, mais eu ainda quero ver essas fotos. — Falou Molly.

Lily concordou.

Roxanne voltou a ler.

**Scrimgeour apanhou, então, na bolsa um livrinho que parecia tão antigo quanto o **_**Segredos das artes mais tenebrosas**_**. A encadernação estava manchada e descascando em alguns pontos. Hermione recebeu-o do ministro em silêncio. Segurou o livro no colo e contemplou-o. Harry viu que o título estava escrito em runas; nunca tinha aprendido a lê-las. Enquanto ele observava, uma lágrima caiu sobre os símbolos gravados em relevo.**

— **Por que acha que Dumbledore lhe deixou esse livro, Srta. Granger? — perguntou Scrimgeour.**

— **Ele... ele sabia que eu gostava de ler — respondeu a garota com a voz empastada, enxugando os olhos nas mangas da roupa.**

— Não quero ser mal educado não, mas quem não sabe que você gosta de ler, se existir alguém me avise. — Falou Hugo.

Hermione deixou uma risada escapar.

— **Mas por que esse livro em especial?**

— **Não sei. Deve ter pensado que eu gostaria de lê-lo.**

— Alguns contos são legais. — Falou Rony.

— Você já leu? — Perguntou Hermione impressionada.

— Não, mamãe lia pra mim e pra Gina quando éramos pequenos. — Respondeu Rony.

— **Alguma vez discutiu códigos ou outros meios de transmitir mensagens secretas com Dumbledore?**

— **Não, nunca — disse Hermione, ainda enxugando as lágrimas na manga. — E se o Ministério não encontrou nenhum código secreto nesse livro em trinta e um dias, duvido que eu vá encontrar.**

— Acho que você encontraria sim Srta. Granger. — Falou Minerva.

Hermione olhou para Dumbledore.

— Também acho que sim. — Concordou Dumbledore.

**A garota engoliu um soluço. Os três estavam sentados tão espremidos que Rony teve dificuldade em puxar o braço e passá-lo pelos ombros de Hermione. Scrimgeour tornou a consultar o testamento.**

— **"A Harry Potter" — leu ele, e as entranhas do garoto se contraíram com repentina excitação — "deixo o pomo de ouro que ele capturou em seu primeiro jogo de Quadribol em Hogwarts, para lembrar-lhe as recompensas da perseverança e da competência."**

— Agora sabemos de onde o Harry do futuro tirou tanta imaginação para mandar um pomo de verdade. — Falou Fred.

O irmão gêmeo concordou.

— Mas onde está o seu Gina? — Perguntou Molly.

— Está guardado no dormitório. — Respondeu Gina.

— Você disse a alguém sobre o colar? — Sussurrou Harry para que apenas Gina escutasse.

— Sim, apenas para a Hermione. — Respondeu Gina também sussurrando.

Molly observava os dois conversando aos sussurros e achou estranho, mas deu de ombros não achando que fosse grave.

— Volte a ler, Roxanne não é? — Perguntou Gina.

Roxanne concordou e voltou a ler.

**Quando Scrimgeour tirou a bolinha de ouro do tamanho de uma noz, suas asas de prata esvoaçaram levemente e Harry não pôde deixar de sentir um definitivo anticlímax.**

— **Por que Dumbledore lhe deixou este pomo? — perguntou Scrimgeour.**

— **Não faço a menor idéia — respondeu Harry. — Pelas razões que o senhor acabou de ler, suponho... para me lembrar o que se pode obter quando se... persevera e o que mais seja.**

— **Então você acha que é apenas uma lembrança simbólica?**

— **Suponho que sim. Que mais poderia ser?**

— Um esconderijo, para sabe um objeto pequeno, como o colar. — Falou Gina.

— É talvez sim, mas tenho certeza de que Dumbledore não me deixaria um colar. — Falou Harry fazendo a ruiva rir.

— **Sou eu quem faz as perguntas — disse Scrimgeour, puxando sua cadeira para mais perto do sofá. A noite caía lá fora; a tenda vista da janela se elevava fantasmagoricamente branca acima da cerca.**

— **Reparei que o seu bolo de aniversário tem a forma de um pomo de ouro — disse o ministro. — Por quê?**

**Hermione riu ironicamente.**

— **Ah, não pode ser uma alusão ao fato de Harry ser um grande apanhador, isso seria óbvio demais. Deve haver uma mensagem secreta de Dumbledore escondida no glacê!**

O salão caiu na gargalhada.

— Acho que a doença do Fred e Jorge é contagiosa. — Falou Rony.

— Que doença? — Perguntou Arthur.

— A de ficar fazendo piada de tudo, nem o ministro se livra das ironias de Hermione. — Respondeu Rony rindo.

Hermione corou.

— **Não acho que haja nada escondido no glacê — retrucou Scrimgeour —, mas um pomo seria um esconderijo muito bom para um pequeno objeto. A senhorita certamente sabe por quê.**

**Harry sacudiu os ombros. Hermione, no entanto, respondeu ao ministro: ocorreu-lhe que responder às perguntas com acerto era um hábito tão arraigado que a amiga não conseguia controlar o impulso.**

— Pelo jeito concordamos em alguma coisa. — Falou Rony.

Hermione cruzou os braços e fez bico.

Harry e Rony riram da atitude da menina.

— **Porque os pomos guardam na memória o toque humano.**

— **Quê?! — exclamaram Harry e Rony juntos; os dois consideravam os conhecimentos de Hermione em Quadribol insignificantes.**

— Obrigado de novo Harry, valeu mesmo. — Falou Hermione irônica.

— Esse livro só está fazendo com que sua situação com Hermione piore. — Falou Gina.

— Eu concordo. — Falou Harry rindo.

— **Correto — disse o ministro. — Um pomo não é tocado pela pele humana nua antes de ser liberado, nem mesmo por seu fabricante, que usa luvas. Ele carrega um encantamento mediante o qual é capaz de identificar o primeiro ser humano que o segurou, no caso de uma captura disputada, por exemplo. Este pomo — disse ele erguendo a minúscula bola — se lembrará do seu toque, Potter. Ocorre-me que Dumbledore, que possuía uma prodigiosa competência em magia, apesar dos defeitos que porventura tivesse, talvez tenha enfeitiçado o pomo para que só se abra ao seu toque.**

**O coração de Harry batia com mais força. Tinha certeza de que Scrimgeour acertara. Como poderia evitar receber o pomo com as mãos nuas diante do ministro?**

— Ele não irá ser aberto se você pegar ele com a mão. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Porque não? — Perguntou um garoto moreno da Corvinal.

— Se ele mesmo disse que o pomo lembraria do toque do Potter. — Falou outro menino da Lufa-Lufa.

— O livro vai explicar, é só ter paciência. — Falou Cath.

— **Você não responde. Talvez já saiba o que o pomo contém, não?**

— **Não — respondeu Harry, ainda pensando como poderia fingir que tocava o pomo sem realmente fazer isso. Se ele ao menos soubesse Legilimência, soubesse de fato, e pudesse ler a mente de Hermione: praticamente dava para ouvir as engrenagens do cérebro dela trabalhando ao seu lado.**

— **Pegue — disse Scrimgeour calmamente.**

Todos ficaram em silencio querendo saber o que aconteceria em diante.

**Harry encarou os olhos amarelos do ministro e entendeu que não lhe restava opção senão obedecer. Estendeu a mão e Scrimgeour tornou a se inclinar para a frente e depositou o pomo na palma de sua mão lenta e deliberadamente.**

**Nada aconteceu. Quando os dedos de Harry se fecharam em torno do pomo, suas asinhas cansadas esvoaçaram e se imobilizaram. Scrimgeour, Rony e Hermione continuaram a olhar ansiosos para a bola, agora parcialmente oculta, como se esperassem que pudesse sofrer alguma transformação.**

— **Essa foi dramática — comentou Harry descontraído. Rony e Hermione riram juntos.**

— **Então terminamos, não? — perguntou Hermione, tentando se erguer do sofá apertado.**

— **Ainda não — respondeu Scrimgeour, que agora parecia mal-humorado. — Dumbledore lhe deixou outra herança, Potter.**

— **Qual? — perguntou ele, sua agitação se renovando. Desta vez Scrimgeour não se deu ao trabalho de ler o testamento.**

— **A espada de Godric Gryffindor.**

— Porque deixaria a espada para ele Alvo, oque ele faria com uma espada, tenho certeza que ele não encontrará outro basilisco nessa viajem. — Falou Minerva.

— Talvez tenha achado que ele precisar ia, mas não para matar um basilisco. — Falou Dumbledore.

Todos se questionavam do porque Harry iria precisar usar uma espada.

**Hermione e Rony enrijeceram. Harry olhou para os lados, procurando um sinal da bainha incrustada de rubis, mas Scrimgeour não a tirou da bolsa de couro que, de todo modo, parecia pequena demais para contê-la.**

— **Então, onde está? — tornou Harry desconfiado.**

— **Infelizmente — disse Scrimgeour —, aquela espada não pertencia a Dumbledore para que dispusesse dela. A espada de Godric Gryffindor é uma importante peça histórica, e como tal pertence...**

— **Pertence a Harry! — completou Hermione exaltada. — A espada o escolheu, foi ele quem a encontrou, saiu do Chapéu Seletor para as mãos dele...**

— Ainda quero saber sobre essa história de uma espada sair do chapéu seletor para suas mãos. — Falou Sirius.

— Você já viu uma espada uma vez, não é? — Perguntou Remo.

— Há eu me lembro, foi quando eu e o James fomos uma vez para a sala do diretor, por fazer bagunça nos corredores. — Respondeu Sirius..

— Você e o James pareciam duas crianças falando de como a espada era. — Falou Remo.

— Há, mas ela é linda mesmo. — Falou Sirius com os olhos brilhando como se o natal tivesse chegado mais cedo

— **De acordo com fontes históricas confiáveis, a espada pode se apresentar a qualquer aluno da Grifinória que a mereça — retrucou Scrimgeour. — Isto não a torna propriedade exclusiva do Sr. Potter, seja o que for que Dumbledore tenha decidido. — O ministro coçou o queixo mal barbeado, estudando Harry. — Por que acha...?**

— **Que Dumbledore quis me dar a espada? — respondeu Harry se esforçando para não explodir. — Talvez tenha achado que ficaria bonita na minha parede.**

— **Isto não é brincadeira, Potter! — vociferou Scrimgeour. — Teria sido porque Dumbledore acreditava que somente a espada de Godric Gryffindor poderia derrotar o herdeiro de Slytherin? Quis lhe dar aquela espada, Potter, porque acreditava, como tantos, que você está destinado a destruir Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?**

— Alguém já tentou transpassar Voldemort com uma espada? — Perguntou Harry irônico.

O salão caiu em gargalhadas.

— **Uma teoria interessante. Alguém já tentou transpassar Voldemort com uma espada?**

— Não muda muito. — Falou Gina fazendo Harry rir.

— **O Ministério talvez devesse encarregar alguém disso, em vez de perder tempo desmontando desiluminadores ou abafando fugas em massa de Azkaban. Então, é isso que o senhor está fazendo, ministro, se trancando em seu gabinete para tentar abrir um pomo? As pessoas estão morrendo, eu quase fui uma delas, Voldemort atravessou três condados me perseguindo, matou Olho-Tonto, mas o Ministério não disse uma palavra sobre a perda, disse? E ainda espera que cooperemos com o senhor!**

— **Você está indo longe demais! — gritou Scrimgeour, levantando-se; Harry pôs-se de pé também. O ministro se encaminhou para Harry, mancando, e lhe deu uma forte estocada no peito com a varinha: o golpe abriu um buraco como o de uma brasa de cigarro na camiseta do garoto.**

— O clima está esquentando. — Falou Gui.

— Quem ele pensa que é para fazer isso com ele? — Perguntou Sirius com raiva.

— **Ei! — exclamou Rony, erguendo-se de um salto e empunhando a varinha, mas Harry disse:**

— **Não! Você quer dar a ele uma desculpa para nos prender?**

— **Lembrou-se de que não está na escola, não é? — perguntou Scrimgeour, bufando no rosto de Harry. — Lembrou-se de que não sou Dumbledore, que perdoava a sua insolência e insubordinação? Você pode usar essa cicatriz como uma coroa, mas não cabe a um garoto de dezessete anos me dizer como dirigir o Ministério! Já é hora de você aprender a ter respeito.**

— E do senhor aprender a merece-lo. — Falou Harry com raiva.

— **E do senhor aprender a merecê-lo.**

Gina não conseguiu segurar o riso pela repetição de falas.

**Ouviu-se um tropel de passos, em seguida a porta da sala de visitas se abriu de repente e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley entraram correndo.**

— **Nós... nós pensamos ter ouvido... — começou o Sr. Weasley, absolutamente assustado ao ver Harry e o ministro virtualmente se enfrentando.**

— **... vozes alteradas — ofegou a Sra. Weasley.**

— Estão vendo, não somos os únicos a completar a frase um do outro. — Falou Fred e Jorge.

Arthur e Molly coraram.

**Scrimgeour se afastou uns dois passos de Harry, olhando para o buraco que abrira na camiseta do garoto. Pareceu se arrepender de ter perdido a cabeça.**

— **Não... não foi nada — rosnou o ministro. — Lamento... sua atitude — disse, encarando Harry mais uma vez. — Pelo visto, você pensa que o Ministério não deseja o mesmo que você, o que Dumbledore desejava. Devíamos estar trabalhando juntos.**

Harry riu.

— Nunca daria certo. — Falou Harry como se fosse obvio.

— **Não gosto dos seus métodos, ministro. Está lembrado?**

**Pela segunda vez, ele ergueu o pulso direito e mostrou a Scrimgeour as cicatrizes lívidas no dorso de sua mão, em que se liam **_**Não devo contar mentiras**_**. A expressão de Scrimgeour endureceu. Virou-se sem dizer mais nada e saiu mancando da sala. A Sra. Weasley apressou-se em acompanhá-lo; Harry ouviu-a parar à porta dos fundos. Passado pouco mais de um minuto, ela falou da cozinha:**

— **Ele foi embora!**

— **E o que ele queria? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley, olhando para Harry, Rony e Hermione, no momento em que a Sra. Weasley voltava a se reunir a eles.**

— **Entregar o que Dumbledore nos deixou — disse Harry. — Acabaram de liberar o conteúdo do testamento.**

**Lá no jardim, os três objetos que Scrimgeour dera aos garotos passaram pelas mesas de mão em mão. Todos admiraram o desiluminador e **_**Os contos de Beedle, o bardo**_**, e lamentaram que Scrimgeour tivesse se recusado a entregar a espada, mas ninguém foi capaz de sugerir o motivo por que Dumbledore teria legado a Harry um velho pomo. Quando o Sr. Weasley examinava o desiluminador pela terceira ou quarta vez, sua mulher arriscou um palpite:**

— **Harry, querido, estamos mortos de fome, não quisemos começar sem você... posso servir o jantar agora?**

**Todos comeram rapidamente e, ao terminarem de cantar um "parabéns para você" igualmente rápido e devorar o bolo, a festa foi encerrada. Hagrid, que tinha sido convidado para o casamento no dia seguinte, mas era grande demais para dormir n'A Toca superlotada, saiu para armar sua barraca em um campo vizinho.**

— Nossa... Que festa mais rápida. — Falou Sirius.

— Ele não é igual a você e o James que faziam festas que duravam até as 4:00 da manhã. — Falou Remo.

— Você só ia embora quando iamos também. — Retrucou Sirius.

— Se eu fosse embora, quem levaria vocês? — Explicou Remo como se explicasse a uma criança quanto é um mais um.

Vendo o silencio Roxanne voltou a ler.

— **Encontre a gente lá em cima — sussurrou Harry para Hermione, enquanto ajudava a Sra. Weasley a devolver o jardim à normalidade. — Depois que o pessoal for se deitar.**

— Só assim mesmo para vocês conseguirem planejar alguma coisa. — Falou Elliz.

**No quarto do sótão, Rony examinou seu desiluminador e Harry encheu a bolsa de briba que Hagrid lhe dera, não com ouro mas com os seus objetos mais preciosos, embora alguns aparentemente não valessem nada: o Mapa do Maroto, o caco do espelho de Sirius e o medalhão de R.A.B. Ele fechou bem os cordões e prendeu a bolsa ao pescoço, depois sentou, segurando o velho pomo e observando suas asinhas esvoaçarem debilmente. Finalmente, Hermione bateu à porta e entrou nas pontas dos pés.**

— _**Abaffiato**_** — sussurrou, acenando a varinha em direção à escada.**

Snape arregalou os olhos.

"_Como eles souberam desse feitiço, e qual mais eles sabem?" _Se perguntava Snape.

— **Pensei que você não aprovasse esse feitiço — implicou Rony.**

— **Os tempos mudam — respondeu Hermione. — Agora mostre-nos aquele desiluminador.**

**Rony atendeu o seu pedido na mesma hora. Erguendo-o à frente, clicou o objeto. A única luz que brilhava no quarto se apagou imediatamente.**

— **A questão é — cochichou Hermione no escuro —, poderíamos ter obtido o mesmo efeito com aquele Pó Escurecedor Instantâneo do Peru.**

**Ouviu-se um leve estalo, e a chama da luz do candeeiro voou de volta ao teto e iluminou-os.**

— **Mesmo assim é legal — disse Rony na defensiva. — E, pelo que dizem, foi o próprio Dumbledore que o inventou!**

— **Eu sei, mas com certeza ele não teria mencionado você no testamento só para nos ajudar a apagar as luzes!**

— Não, acho que ele tem outras finalidades pra vocês. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Você acha que ele sabia que o Ministério confiscaria o testamento e examinaria tudo que nos deixou? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Sem a menor dúvida — respondeu Hermione. — Não podia nos dizer no testamento por que estava nos deixando essas coisas, ainda assim isso não explica...**

— **... por que não poderia ter nos dado uma dica quando estava vivo? — indagou Rony.**

— Exatamente. — Falou Hermione.

— **Exatamente — concordou Hermione, agora folheando **_**Os contos de Beedle, o bordo**_**. — Se esses objetos são suficientemente importantes para legá-los a nós bem debaixo do nariz do Ministério, seria de esperar que desse um jeito de nos informar o porquê... a não ser que achasse que era óbvio.**

— **Ele enganou-se, então, não foi? — disse Rony. — Eu sempre disse que ele era doido. Um gênio e tudo o mais, mas pirado. Deixar ao Harry um pomo velho... afinal o que é que é isso?**

— **Não faço idéia — disse Hermione. — Quando Scrimgeour fez você segurá-lo, Harry, estava certa de que alguma coisa ia acontecer!**

— **É, bem — disse Harry, seus batimentos se acelerando ao erguer o pomo entre os dedos. — Eu não ia me esforçar muito na frente de Scrimgeour, não é?**

— **Como assim? — perguntou Hermione.**

— **O pomo que eu capturei na primeira partida que joguei na vida? — disse Harry. — Você não lembra?**

— Ele engoliu o pomo, não pegou com a mão. — Falou Gina.

— Eu não engoli, eu _quase _engoli. — Corrigiu Harry como se fosse diferente.

— Da no mesmo, você não pegou com a mão. — Falou Gina revirando os olhos.

— Como sabe o jeito que ele pegou o pomo? Nem estava aqui. — Falou Fred.

— Vocês disseram a mamãe e papai sobre o jogo, lembra. — Falou Gina.

Fred e Jorge concordaram.

— Como você conseguiu pegar o pomo com a boca? — Perguntou Sirius indignado.

— Há, eu não sei explicar direito, quando fui ver já estava cuspindo o pomo. — Falou Harry mexendo no cabelo.

**Hermione pareceu simplesmente aturdida. Rony, no entanto, soltou uma exclamação, apontando freneticamente de Harry para o pomo e de volta até recuperar a voz.**

— **Foi esse que você quase engoliu!**

— **Exatamente — disse Harry, e, com o coração disparado, encostou a boca no pomo.**

**O pequeno globo alado não se abriu. A frustração e o desapontamento o invadiram: ele baixou o pomo de ouro. Então, foi a vez de Hermione gritar:**

— **Letras! Tem uma coisa escrita nele, depressa, olhe!**

**Harry quase deixou cair o pomo, de surpresa e agitação. A amiga tinha razão. Gravadas na lisa superfície dourada, onde, apenas segundos antes, não existia nada, agora se viam três palavras, na caligrafia fina e inclinada que o garoto reconheceu ser a de Dumbledore:**

_**Abro no fecho.**_

— Não entendi. — Falou Harry.

— Você poderia escrever uma coisa menos complexa, sabe, mais fácil de entender o significado. — Falou Teddy.

— Tenho certeza que irá ser explicado, ai vocês entenderão. —Falou Dumbledore.

**Mal acabara de ler, as palavras tornaram a desaparecer.**

— _**Abro no fecho**_**... Que será que isso significa? **

**Hermione e Rony balançaram a cabeça, perplexos.**

— **Abro no fecho... no **_**fecho**_**... Abro no fecho...**

**Contudo, por mais que repetissem as palavras, com diferentes inflexões, não foram capazes de extrair delas qualquer outro significado.**

— **E a espada — disse Rony, por fim, quando já tinham abandonado as tentativas de adivinhar o significado da inscrição no pomo. — Por que ele quis dar a espada ao Harry?**

— Também queremos saber. — Falou Vic.

— **E por que não pôde simplesmente me dizer? — comentou Harry, baixinho. — Estava **_**lá**_**, na parede do gabinete, bem à vista durante todas as nossas conversas no ano passado! Se queria deixá-la para mim, por que não me entregou a espada pessoalmente?**

**Ele teve a sensação de estar sentado, fazendo uma prova, diante de uma pergunta que seu cérebro lerdo e insensível devia ser capaz de responder. Havia alguma coisa que não entendera nas longas conversas com Dumbledore no ano anterior? Será que devia saber o que tudo aquilo significava? Dumbledore tinha esperado que ele entendesse?**

— **E quanto ao livro — disse Hermione — **_**Os contos de Beedle, o bardo**_**... eu nunca ouvi falar deles!**

— **Você nunca ouviu falar de **_**Os contos de Beedle, o bardo**_**? — perguntou Rony incrédulo. — Você está brincando, certo?**

— Esse dia devia ser lembrado na história da vida de Rony e Hermione... — Começou Jorge.

— O dia em que Ronald leu um livro que Hermione nunca ouviu falar. — Completou Fred.

Todos riram e Rony e Hermione coraram.

— **Não, não estou! — respondeu Hermione surpresa. — Então, você os conhece?**

— **Claro que sim!**

**Harry ergueu os olhos se divertindo. Rony ter lido um livro que Hermione não conhecia era um fato sem precedentes. **

— Nossa Harry, até você em. — Falou Rony.

Harry não conseguiu segurar a risada.

**Rony, no entanto, parecia espantado com a surpresa dos amigos.**

— **Ah, gente, que é isso! Todas as histórias tradicionais para crianças são supostamente de Beedle, não? **_**O poço da sorte... O mago e o caldeirão saltitante... Babbitty, a coelha, e o toco que cacarejava...**_

— **Perdão! — disse Hermione rindo. — Como é mesmo essa última?**

— **Ah, qual é! — exclamou Rony, olhando para os dois sem acreditar. — Vocês devem ter ouvido falar em Babbitty, a coelha...**

— Eu gosto dessa. — Falou Rose.

— Você já leu aquele livro mais de 500 vezes, já leu mais que Hogwarts: Uma história. — Falou Hugo.

— Você já leu aquele livro mais que Hogwarts: Uma história? Agora sabemos que livro compete com aquele, não sei quantas vezes vi Rose lendo aquele livro _só _no primeiro ano. — Falou Scorpius.

— Pode parar Scorp, eu nem leio tanto assim. — Falou Rose.

— Não lê? Todas as vezes que eu entro no salão comunal da Grifinória você está na frente da lareira lendo um livro. — Falou Scorpius.

— Espera ai... Você entra no salão comunal da Grifinória? Mas você não disse que é da Sonserina. — Perguntou Rony.

— E eu sou da Sonserina, mas eu costumo ficar até tarde no salão da Grifinória, até já se acostumaram comigo lá, lembro que na primeira vez que entrei lá eles ficaram com uma cara como se eu fosse levantar a manga do uniforme mostrar a marca negra e torturar a matar todo mundo... Eu queria tirar uma foto, mas não estava com a minha câmera. — Falou Scorpius normalmente.

— E você não se incomoda com o que eles pensam de você? — Perguntou Neville.

— Não posso obrigar eles a gostarem de mim, é só fingir que eu não existo e eu finjo que eles também não existem. — Respondeu Scorpius.

Vendo que ninguém iria falar mais nada Roxanne voltou a ler.

— **Rony, você sabe muito bem que Harry e eu fomos criados por trouxas! — lembrou Hermione. — Não ouvimos essas histórias quando éramos pequenos, ouvimos **_**Branca de neve e os sete anões**_** e **_**Cinderela**_**...**

— **Que é isso, uma doença? — perguntou Rony.**

— **Então são histórias para crianças? — perguntou Hermione, reexaminando as runas.**

— **É — respondeu Rony, inseguro —, quero dizer, é o que contavam para a gente, entende, e todas essas histórias antigas são do Beedle. Não sei como são na versão original.**

— **Mas por que Dumbledore achou que eu deveria lê-las? **

**Alguma coisa rangeu abaixo do sótão.**

— Deve ser Carlinhos tentando fazer o cabelo crescer. — Falou Gui rindo, conhecia muito bem o irmão.

— **Provavelmente é o Carlinhos. Agora que mamãe foi dormir, deve estar saindo escondido para fazer os cabelos crescerem — disse Rony nervoso.**

— **Mesmo que seja, devíamos voltar para a cama — sussurrou Hermione. — Não vai pegar bem a gente perder a hora amanhã.**

— **Não mesmo — concordou Rony. — A mãe do noivo cometer um homicídio triplo e brutal pode estragar o casamento. **

Molly fuzilou o filho mais novo com os olhos.

— **Vou acender as luzes.**

**E ele clicou o desiluminador mais uma vez enquanto Hermione ia saindo do quarto.**

— Terminou. — Falou Roxanne.

— Quem quer ler? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Qual é o próximo capitulo? — Perguntou Lorcan.

— O casamento. — Respondeu Roxanne.

De repente varias meninas começaram a falar.

— Eu vou. — Falou Lila eufórica.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Roxanne entregando o livro a Lila.

— Isso tudo pra ler sobre um casamento? — Perguntou Rony.

— Casamento é o sonho de varias garotas. — Falou Lila.

Rony revirou os olhos.

Gui estava suando frio, ler sobre o seu próprio casamento que nem aconteceu ainda.

Lila começou a ler.


	11. O CASAMENTO

CAPÍTULO OITO

O CASAMENTO

**ÀS TRÊS HORAS DA TARDE do dia seguinte, Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge estavam parados diante da grande tenda branca no pomar, aguardando a chegada dos convidados para o casamento. Harry tomara uma boa dose de Poção Polissuco e virara o duplo de um trouxa ruivo, morador da aldeia local, Ottery St. Catchpole, de quem Fred roubara alguns fios de cabelo usando um Feitiço Convocatório. O plano era apresentar Harry como o "primo Barny" e confiar que o grande número de parentes dos Weasley o camuflasse.**

— Ótimo plano. — Falou Tonks.

— Olha Harry você finalmente entrou pra família. — Falou Jorge.

— Ele não precisa fingir que é nosso primo, já que daqui uns tempos irá virá nosso cunhado. — Falou Fred.

Harry olhou para Gina de canto que ria do lado.

**Os quatro estavam segurando mapas da disposição das cadeiras para poder levar os convidados aos seus lugares. Uma legião de garçons vestidos de branco chegara uma hora antes, ao mesmo tempo que uma banda de paletós dourados. No momento, todos esses bruxos estavam sentados a uma pequena distância sob uma árvore; Harry viu uma nuvem azulada de fumaça de cachimbos se elevando do local.**

— Com certeza mamãe não viu isso, já que ela não gosta dessas coisas. — Falou Gui.

**Atrás do garoto, a entrada da tenda revelava filas e mais filas de frágeis cadeiras douradas dispostas nas laterais de um longo tapete roxo. Os postes de sustentação estavam enfeitados com guirlandas de flores brancas e douradas. Fred e Jorge tinham prendido um enorme buquê de balões dourados sobre o ponto exato em que Gui e Fleur em breve se tornariam marido e mulher. Fora da tenda, abelhas e borboletas pairavam preguiçosamente sobre a grama e a sebe. Harry se sentia bastante desconfortável. O garoto trouxa cuja aparência ele assumira era ligeiramente mais gordo, e suas próprias vestes a rigor estavam quentes e apertadas à claridade ofuscante do dia de verão.**

— Não existe pessoa mais magra que você Harry... — Começou Fernando.

— Daqui uns tempos você irá ser levado pelo vento de tão magro que é. — Terminou Felipe.

Harry fez um bico e todos riram da atitude dele.

— **Quando eu me casar — disse Fred, repuxando a gola de suas vestes —, não vou me preocupar com nenhuma dessas bobagens. Vocês todos podem vestir o que quiserem, e lançarei um Feitiço do Corpo Preso na mamãe até terminar a cerimônia.**

As pessoas do futuro se olharam tristes, mas por sorte ninguém percebeu.

— **Ela não esteve tão ruim assim hoje de manhã — comentou Jorge. — Chorou um pouco porque Percy não veio, mas quem queria a presença dele? Ah, caramba, se preparem... aí vêm eles, olhem.**

**Vultos muito coloridos vinham surgindo do ar, um a um, na distante divisa do quintal. Em minutos formou-se uma procissão, que começou a serpear pelo jardim em direção à tenda. Flores exóticas e pássaros enfeitiçados esvoaçavam nos chapéus das bruxas, e pedras preciosas cintilavam nas gravatas de muitos bruxos; o murmúrio das conversas animadas foi crescendo cada vez mais, abafando o zumbido das abelhas à medida que a multidão se aproximava da tenda.**

— Informações demais. — Falou Rony.

— **Excelente, acho que estou avistando algumas primas veelas — disse Jorge, espichando o pescoço para ver melhor. — Elas vão precisar de ajuda para entender os nossos costumes ingleses, podem deixar que eu cuido delas.**

Molly olhou feio para o ruivo que sorria largamente.

— **Calma aí, seu mal-amado — disse Fred, passando como uma flecha pelo bando de bruxas de meia-idade que vinham à frente da procissão. — Por aqui, **_**permettez-moi de assister vous**_** — ofereceu-se ele a duas belas francesinhas, que aceitaram entre risadinhas, que ele as conduzisse à tenda. **

— Desde quando fala francês? — Perguntou Jorge.

— Eu não sei. — Respondeu Fred dando de ombros.

**A Jorge, couberam as bruxas de meia-idade, Rony se encarregou de um velho colega do sr. Weasley no Ministério, Perkins, e, para Harry, sobrou um casal um tanto surdo.**

— Falar com pessoa surda é a pior coisa do mundo, acredite eu já passei por isso. — Falou Al.

— Eu também, no casamento do Teddy, eu tentava falar com eles e as vezes perdia a paciência e gritava, ai eles olhavam pra mim e falavam que não precisava gritar que eles não eram surdos, pensa a raiva que eu tive na hora. — Falou Elliz.

— Mas no casamento do Teddy tinha muita gente, tinha gente que eu nunca vi na vida. — Falou Hugo.

— A Fleur que convidou metade da comunidade francesa. — Falou Teddy fazendo cara de indignado.

— Não exagera tanto Teddy, foram só algumas pessoas. — Falou Vic.

— Você por acaso conhecia aquela velha que estava falando sobre o meu cabelo? — Perguntou Teddy.

Vic fez uma cara indicando que estava pensando.

— Não. — Respondeu por fim.

— Então como pode dizer que eu estou exagerando, nem mesmo a noiva conhece, imagine eu então. — Falou Teddy.

Vic não segurou a risada.

— Eu não sei por que dizem tanto do seu cabelo, ele até que combinou com o . seu terno. — Falou Lily.

— Pelo menos alguém concorda comigo, valeu mesmo Lily, sabe que é minha preferida. — Falou Teddy.

— O deixava mais novo. — Falou Hugo zombando.

Teddy o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Primeiro: eu não sou velho, segundo: hahaha você é muito engraçadinho Hugo. — Falou Teddy fazendo todos rirem.

— **E aí, beleza? — disse uma voz conhecida quando Harry tornou a emergir da tenda e deparou com Tonks e Lupin à frente da fila. Ela virara loura para a ocasião. — Arthur disse que você era o de cabelos crespos. Desculpe pela noite passada — acrescentou a bruxa em um sussurro, enquanto o garoto os conduzia pelo corredor central da tenda. — No momento, o Ministério está se mostrando muito anti-lobisomem, e achamos que a nossa presença poderia prejudicar você.**

— Prefiro vocês do que o ministro. — Falou Harry para Remo e Tonks que sorriram.

— **Tudo bem, eu entendo — respondeu Harry mais para Lupin do que para Tonks. O bruxo sorriu brevemente, mas, assim que os dois viraram as costas, o garoto percebeu que o rosto do ex-professor retomou as rugas de infelicidade.**

— Não é infelicidade, é preocupação. . — Falou Teddy.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Espere que logo vai ser explicado o porque da preocupação. — Falou Vic.

**Ele não estava entendendo, mas não tinha tempo para aprofundar o assunto. Hagrid estava causando um certo tumulto. Tendo entendido mal a orientação que Fred lhe dera, acomodou-se, não na cadeira magicamente aumentada e reforçada que lhe prepararam na última fila, mas em cinco cadeiras que agora pareciam uma montanha de palitos dourados.**

**Enquanto o sr. Weasley reparava o dano e Hagrid gritava suas desculpas para quantos quisessem ouvi-lo, Harry voltou rapidamente à entrada e encontrou Rony diante de um bruxo excepcionalmente excêntrico. Um tanto vesgo, cabelos brancos que lembravam a textura do algodão-doce e lhe desciam pelos ombros, ele usava um barrete cuja borla balançava diante do seu nariz e era cor de gema de ovo tão berrante que fazia doer os olhos. Um símbolo estranho, em forma de um olho triangular, brilhava em uma corrente de ouro pendurada ao seu pescoço.**

Dumbledore lembrara muito bem que símbolo era esse.

— Papai. — Falou Luna.

— Seu pai? — Perguntou Lila.

Luna assentiu.

— As vezes vovô usa roupas tão engraçadas. — Falou Lorcan.

— Não é pra tanto Lorcan, você já se vestiu de palhaço. — Falou Lysa rindo.

— Eu era pequeno. — Falou Lorcan levemente corado.

Lysa não pode segurar a vontade de rir e começou a gargalhar do irmão.

James não pode deixar de sorrir pela felicidade da loira.

— **Xenofílio Lovegood — apresentou-se, estendendo a mão a Harry. — Minha filha e eu moramos ali atrás do morro, foi muita gentileza dos Weasley nos convidarem. Mas acho que conhece a minha Luna, não? — acrescentou para Rony.**

— **Conheço. Ela não veio com o senhor?**

— **Luna parou um instante naquele jardinzinho encantador para dizer alô aos gnomos, que gloriosa infestação! São muito poucos os bruxos que entendem o quanto podemos aprender com esses pequenos gnomos sábios, ou, para chamá-los pelo seu nome correto, os **_**Gernumbli gardensi**_**.**

— **Os nossos sabem realmente um tesouro de palavrões — acrescentou Rony —, mas acho que aprenderam com Fred e Jorge.**

O salão caiu em gargalhadas, até mesmo os professores riram.

Molly olhou feio para os gêmeos que também riam.

**Dito isso, saiu para levar um grupo de bruxos à tenda no momento em que Luna os alcançava.**

— **Alô, Harry! — cumprimentou-o a garota.**

— Você não estava usando poção Polissuco? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Acho que sim, como ela saberia? — Perguntou Harry.

— **Ãh... meu nome é Barny — respondeu ele, surpreso.**

— **Ah, você trocou o nome também? — replicou Luna animada.**

— **Como soube...?**

— **Ah, a sua expressão.**

— Só por isso? — Perguntou Rony.

Luna assentiu.

Dumbledore ficou surpreso pela esperteza da loira.

**Tal como o pai, a garota estava usando vestes amarelas berrantes, que complementara com um grande girassol nos cabelos. Uma vez que os olhos se acostumassem com o excesso de cor, o efeito geral era bem agradável. Pelo menos desta vez não trazia rabanetes pendurados nas orelhas.**

**Xenofílio, que estava absorto a conversar com um conhecido, perdera o diálogo entre Luna e Harry. Despedindo-se do bruxo, virou-se para a filha, que, erguendo o dedo, disse:**

— **Papai, olhe... um dos gnomos me mordeu!**

— Isso não é perigoso? — Perguntou Neville.

— Não. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Mas é nojento. — Falou Parvati fazendo cara de nojo.

Luna não deu importância para o que ela disse.

— **Que maravilha! A saliva de gnomo é extremamente benéfica! — comentou o sr. Lovegood, segurando o dedo que a filha lhe estendia e examinando os furinhos ensanguentados. — Luna, meu amor, se hoje você sentir um novo talento despontar, talvez uma inesperada vontade de cantar ópera ou de declamar em serêiaco, não se reprima! Talvez tenha recebido uma dádiva dos **_**Gernumblies**_**! **

**Rony que cruzava por eles, desdenhou com uma risadinha.**

Hermione beliscou Rony como forma de repreende-lo.

— Ai, o que? É que é engraçado o jeito que eles falam, só isso. — Falou Rony.

— Não tem problema Rony, não ligo pelo que as pessoas dizem. — Falou Luna.

Hermione continuou a olha-lo feio.

Rose e Hugo não conseguiram conter o riso.

— **Rony, pode rir — comentou Luna serenamente, enquanto Harry conduzia ela e o sr. Lovegood aos seus lugares —, mas meu pai fez muitas pesquisas sobre a magia **_**Gernumbli**_**.**

— **Sério?! — exclamou Harry, que há muito tempo resolvera parar de questionar as excêntricas opiniões de Luna e seu pai. — Mas tem certeza que não quer pôr alguma coisa nessa mordida?**

— Que bonitinho, ele esta preocupado com ela Fred. — Falou Jorge.

— É com certeza a Gininha não vai gostar disso. — Falou Fred zombando do casal.

— Me chame de Gininha de novo e você vai ver o "não gostar". — Falou Gina ameaçadora.

Os gêmeos jogaram as mãos para o ar em forma de rendição.

— **Ah, não se preocupe — disse Luna, chupando o dedo, distraidamente, e medindo Harry de alto a baixo. — Você está elegante. Eu disse a papai que a maioria das pessoas provavelmente usaria vestes a rigor, mas ele acredita que se deve usar cores solares em um casamento, para dar sorte, entende.**

— Até que faz sentido. — Falou Hermione.

Algumas meninas concordaram outras não.

**Quando ela se afastou para acompanhar o pai, Rony reapareceu com uma bruxa idosa agarrada ao seu braço. Seu nariz curvo, os olhos de contornos vermelhos, e o chapéu rosa enfeitado com penas lhe davam a aparência de um flamingo mal-humorado.**

— Tia Muriel. — Falaram todos os Weasley.

— Como eu sinto saudades dela. — Falou James limpando uma lagrima que nunca existiu em forma de fazer drama.

— Imagino também como ela deve estar morrendo de saudades de você. — Falou Lysa.

— Que nada, eu sou o neto que ela mais gosta. — Falou James.

— Ela também nunca gostou de mim, vive dizendo que sou desastrado por quebrar alguns objetos dela, eu não sou desastrado, as coisas que caem quando eu chego perto. — Falou Teddy.

As pessoas do futuro riram, principalmente Vic que presenciara varias vezes ele quebrando algo ou tropeçando em alguma coisa.

—**... E os seus cabelos estão compridos demais, por um momento cheguei a pensar que você era a Ginevra.**

— Quantas vezes terei que dizer, é Gina... Gina... Será que ninguém entende? — Falou Gina fazendo bico por causa do nome.

— E eu então, Frederico, olha o nome que mamãe foi arrumar. — Falou Fred.

— Frederico é nome de velho. — Zombou Hugo rindo.

Fred e Fred ll olharam feio para o menino.

— Vocês acham seus nomes feios, da onde minha mãe arrumou Lorcan e Lysander, se fosse Lysandra até ia, mas Lysander, meu Merlin. — Falou Lysa.

— O meu também não é um dos mais lindos. — Falou Rose.

— Seu nome pelo menos é o mesmo que uma flor, rosa, uma flor linda, delicada e cheirosa. — Falou Cath.

— Não sei do que vocês reclamam, o meu é Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, não existe nome mais feio que esse, o nome da Rose veio de uma Rosa, Lorcan e Lysander podem não ser uns nomes lindos, mas também não se parece com o nome de um bicho, Catherine pode até ser um nome de velha, mas não é tão ruim assim. — Falou Scorpius.

— Está me chamando de velha, caçulinha. — Zombou Cath.

— Sim, você é uma velha sim, filhinha do papai. — Rebateu Scorpius.

— Eu sou a filhinha do papai? Você que é mimado sua coisa feia. — Falou Cath já ficando com raiva.

— Coisa feia é o seu pai. — Falou Scorpius também ficando com raiva.

— É claro que meu pai é feio, com aquele cabelo engordurado. — Zombou Cath olhando para traz mirando em Draco.

Todos no salão não se aguentaram e riram da loira.

— OQUE VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO AI GAROTA? — Gritou Draco não se aguentando mais ficar apenas ouvindo.

— Olha só, ele fala. — Falou Scorpius rindo do loiro.

— O que você está falando ai, não gostou não, você pode ser mais velho, mais não é dois não, acha que eu tenho medo de você? Se é uma coisa que eu aprendi com minha mãe é não abaixar a cabeça para Draco Malfoy, quer dizer... Não abaixar a cabeça pra nenhum Malfoy, se Lúcius Malfoy aparecer aqui eu enfrento aquele cabeludo, lhe dou um chute no meio das pernas e ele vai aprender a escolher a quem se ajoelhar. — Falou Cath já de pé e olhando séria para Draco.

Draco não se aguentando mais se levantou e ficou apenas olhando o que a loira faria.

— Levanta ai Felipe. — Falou Cath.

Felipe se levantou e foi para o lado da loira.

— Você não disse que não tem medo de ninguém, vai pedir para esse ai lhe defender? — Perguntou Draco debochadamente.

Cath riu da ideia que teve.

— Felp, me segura pelo braço, mas não me solta em. — Falou Cath ficando de costas para o loiro.

— Felp? Arrumou um apelido pra mim? — Perguntou Felipe segurando delicadamente os braços da loira.

— Sim, posso lhe chamar assim? — Perguntou Cath olhando para a imagem jovem do pai.

— Pode, mas o que vai fazer? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Apenas uma ceninha, só pra irritar ele. — Respondeu Cath sorrindo maroto.

Todos no salão olhavam de Draco par Cath, até mesmo os professores, esperavam pelo primeiro movimento de um dos dois.

— ME SOLTA FELIPE, ME DEIXA ACABAR COM A CARA DE MULEQUE. — Gritava Cath fingindo tentar se desvencilhar dos braços do loiro.

Todo o salão achando que iria acontecer uma briga ficaram decepcionados quando perceberam que ela só estava tirando uma com a cara de Draco, já Draco já esperava por isso, é claro que uma menina nunca arrumaria briga com ele.

— Agora que acabaram com a palhaçada, podemos voltar a leitura? — Perguntou Roxanne.

Cath e Felipe se sentaram sendo observados por todos.

Lila voltou a ler.

**Pelas barbas de Merlim, que é que o Xenofílio está vestindo? Parece uma omelete. E quem é você? — perguntou rispidamente a Harry.**

— Eu odeio essa velha. — Falou Fred II.

— Quem não odeia. — Falou James.

— **Ah, sim, tia Muriel, esse é o nosso primo Barny.**

— **Mais um Weasley? Vocês se reproduzem como gnomos. E Harry Potter não está aqui? Eu tinha esperança de conhecê-lo. Pensei que fosse seu amigo, Ronald, ou você andou apenas se gabando?**

— Não queira conhecer ela. — Falou Lily.

— Vejam, até Lily que não fala mal de ninguém não gosta dessa velha. — Falou Miguel.

— **Não... ele não pôde vir...**

— **Humm. Deu uma desculpa, foi? Então, não é tão retardado quanto aparenta ser nas fotos da imprensa. Estive ensinando a noiva como é melhor usar a minha tiara — gritou para Harry. — Artesanato dos duendes, sabe, está na minha família há séculos. Ela é uma moça bonita, mas... **_**francesa**_**. Bem, bem, me arranje um bom lugar, Ronald, tenho cento e sete anos e não devo ficar em pé muito tempo.**

— Eu não sou retardado. — Protestou Harry.

— Sabemos. — Sussurrou Gina para o moreno causando arrepios no mesmo.

— Nossa, se eu pudesse daria um cachão pra ela, assim ela não precisaria se levantar nunca mais. — Falou Elliz.

— Mas ela ainda está viva na época de vocês? — Perguntou Molly.

— Essa é mais velha que Dumbledore, daqui uns tempos Teddy vai ter filhos e essa coisa continuara viva. — Falou Fernando.

Teddy não ouviu nada depois da palavra filhos, seus cabelos ficaram brancos e ele olhou para Vic e depois para Gui que o encarava.

— Que foi Teddy? Se assustou com a ideia de ter filhos? — Perguntou Lorcan sorrindo maroto.

— Não é isso, é que estou me lembrando como padrinho sofreu pra criar esses três ai. — Falou Teddy apontando para James, Al e Lily.

— Para, nem dávamos tanto trabalho assim, éramos uns santos. — Falou Lily fazendo cara de anjo.

— Há, eu me lembro também, nossa e na hora do banho então, e o pior, quando James tinha um ano o Al já estava sendo fabricado, imagina a situação do Tio Harry, ter que trocar uma criança e dar comida, atender aos desejos da mulher. — Falou Vic.

— Sem falar na mudança de humor de Tia Gina. — Falou Teddy.

— Você falou que eles já estavam fabricando um filho depois de um ano de idade do filho mais velho, porque usou o termo fabricar se referindo ao fazer bebes? — Perguntou Parvati.

— ÓH, você quer que eu seja mais clara? — Perguntou Vic.

— Eu falo: Ela quis dizer que quando eu tinha um ano, minha mãe e meu pai faziam se... — James não conseguiu terminar a frase.

— CALA A BOCA JAMES. — Gritou Al e Lily causando um susto no irmão mais velho.

— O que? Eu só estava falando que mamãe e papai faziam... — James foi interrompido de novo.

— MANDAMOS CALAR A BOCA. — Gritou Lily enfurecida.

— Mas qual é o problema de dizer que eles... — James foi interrompido de novo.

— CALA A BOCA JAMES SIRIUS WEASLEY POTTER. — Gritou Al no ouvido do irmão mais velho.

— Mas me diga qual é o problema de dizer? — Perguntou James não entendendo.

— Só um minuto, Abaffiato. — Falou Al segurando a varinha.

— Me responda. — Pediu James.

— VOCÊ QUER MESMO DISCUTIR SOBRE A RELAÇÃO SEXUAL DOS NOSSOS PAIS? ESQUECEU QUE ESTAMOS NO PASSADO, OLHA A CARA DA VERSÃO MAIS NOVA DOS NOSSOS PAIS JAMES SIRIUS POTTER. — Gritou Al segurando o irmão mais velho pela gola fazendo o mesmo virar e rosto e avistar Harry e Gina que estavam da cor do cabelo da ruiva de tanto vergonha.

Al vendo que James havia entendido desativou o feitiço e se sentou calmamente, mas estranhou quando percebeu que todos o olhavam como se ele fosse um ET.

— O que? — Perguntou Al sem entender.

— Há, é que você estava gritando com seu irmão, mas não ouvimos sua voz, então achamos estranho. — Explicou Hermione.

— Há... isso é apenas um feitiço que eu aprendi com meu pai, é usado para ocultar a voz de uma pessoa, por isso vocês não escutaram minha voz. — Explicou Al.

— Não me lembro desse feitiço. — Falou Harry ainda corado.

— É por causa que isso está explicado em outro livro, quando papai estava no sexto ano. — Falou Lily.

— Espera ai, livros? Quantos são? — Perguntou Harry.

— São sete. — Respondeu James.

— SETE LIVROS? PRA QUE TUDO ISSO? NÃO PODERIA SER APENAS UM NÃO? — Perguntou Harry espantado.

— E dá pra explicar sua vida dos 11 a 18 anos em apenas um livro? Ainda mais com os acontecimentos que ocorreram entre esses sete anos. — Explicou Lily como se explicasse um mais um.

— Mas, tipo, o que explica nesses livros? — Perguntou Rony.

— Tudo, Pedra Filosofal, Câmara Secreta, Prisioneiro de Azkaban, Cálice de Fogo, Ordem da Fênix, Príncipe mestiço e Relíquias da Morte. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Bom, vamos voltar a ler, se não, não iremos terminar a leitura, imagina se trouxéssemos todos os livros, não terminaríamos nunca. — Falou Lysa.

Então Lila voltou a ler.

**Ao passar por Harry, Rony lançou-lhe um olhar significativo e não reapareceu por algum tempo; quando tornaram a se encontrar na entrada, Harry tinha levado mais de dez pessoas aos seus lugares. A tenda estava quase cheia agora e, pela primeira vez, não havia fila do lado de fora.**

— **Um pesadelo, essa Muriel! — exclamou Rony, enxugando a testa com a manga da roupa. — Costumava vir todo ano passar o Natal conosco, então, graças a Deus, se ofendeu porque Fred e Jorge estouraram uma bomba de bosta embaixo da cadeira dela na hora da ceia.**

— Nossa, esse ano foi o melhor... — Começou Fred.

— Poderíamos repetir algumas vezes. — Completou Jorge.

**Papai sempre comenta que ela deve ter riscado os dois do testamento, como se eles se importassem; nesse ritmo, eles vão acabar sendo os mais ricos da família... uau — acrescentou, pestanejando rapidamente quando viu Hermione vindo apressada ao encontro dos dois. — Que máximo!**

Hermione corou com o comentário do livro.

Rony deixou um risinho escapar dos lábios.

— **Sempre o tom de surpresa — respondeu Hermione, embora sorrisse. Usava um esvoaçante vestido lilás com sapatos altos da mesma cor; seus cabelos estavam lisos e sedosos. — Sua tia-avó Muriel não concorda, acabei de encontrá-la lá em cima entregando a tiara a Fleur: "Ai, não, essa é a menina que nasceu trouxa?", e em seguida "má postura e tornozelos finos demais".**

— Nem ligue pelo que ela fala, velha chata. — Falou Rony.

— **Não se ofenda, ela é grosseira com todo o mundo — disse Rony.**

— **Falando de Muriel? — perguntou Jorge, emergindo da tenda com Fred. — É, ela acabou de dizer que as minhas orelhas estão desiguais. Morcega velha. Mas eu gostaria que o tio Abílio ainda fosse vivo; ele era gargalhada certa em casamentos.**

— Já ouvi falar dele. — Falou Scorpius.

— Ele era mó legal, risada na certa nas festas. — Falou Rony.

— **Não foi ele que viu um Sinistro e morreu vinte e quatro horas depois? — perguntou Hermione.**

— **Bem, foi, ele ficou meio esquisito mais para o fim da vida — admitiu Jorge.**

— Coloca esquisito nisso. — Falou Fred.

Todos os Weasley concordaram com ele.

— **Mas, antes de ficar caduco, ele era a alma das festas — comentou Fred. — Costumava beber uma garrafa inteira de uísque de fogo, depois ia para o meio do salão de dança, levantava as vestes e começava a tirar buquês de flores do...**

— **É, era realmente encantador — interrompeu-o Hermione, enquanto Harry se acabava de rir.**

O salão todo caiu na gargalhada.

— **Jamais casou, não sei por quê — disse Rony.**

— **Você me espanta — replicou Hermione.**

**Estavam rindo tanto que nenhum deles notou um convidado atrasado, um rapaz de cabelos escuros com um narigão curvo e grossas sobrancelhas negras, até ele apresentar o convite a Rony e dizer, com os olhos em Hermione:**

— **Você está marravilhosa!**

— **Vítor! — exclamou ela, deixando cair a bolsinha de contas, que produziu um baque desproporcional ao tamanho. Ao se abaixar, corando, para recuperá-la, disse: — Eu não sabia que você foi... nossa... que prazer ver... como vai?**

Rose e Hugo fingiam vomitar, colocando um dedo na boca e fazendo cara de nojo.

— Porque vocês estão fazendo isso? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Não gostam dele? — Perguntou Hermione estranhando.

— E quem gosta dessa coisa chata, eu juro que se um dia ele tentar apertar minhas bochechas de novo, eu o mato, teve uma vez que ele quase me deixou sem bochecha. — Falou Rose.

— Mas porque vocês não gostam dele? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Porque ele é chato... — Falou Hugo.

— Irritando... — Falou Rose.

— Metido... — Falou Hugo.

— E ridículo. — Terminou Rose fazendo outra careta.

— Há... Isso tudo é verdade... homem chato da pega em... — Falou Scorpius.

— É mesmo, uma vez o filho dele veio jogar na minha cara que o pai dele foi jogador de Quadribol . novo, vê se pode. — Falou James.

— E o que você falou pra ele? — Perguntou Rony.

— Que meu pai foi o apanhador mais jovem do século, que salvou o mundo bruxo com 17 anos e que minha mãe se tornou a melhor artilheira da copa mundial de Quadribol com apenas 19 anos. — Respondeu James.

— Você costuma se gabar pela fama do seu pai? — Perguntou menino da sonserina.

— Não, eu só fiz isso pra deixar ele do jeito que tentou me deixar. — Respondeu James.

Vendo que ninguém mais iria falar Lila voltou a ler.

**As orelhas de Rony tinham mais uma vez ficado muito vermelhas. Examinando o convite de Krum como se não acreditasse em uma palavra do que via escrito, falou, um pouco alto demais:**

— **Por que está aqui?**

— **Fleur me convidou — respondeu Krum, erguendo as sobrancelhas.**

— Nossa, com uma cunhada dessa, quem precisa de Voldemort para acabar com sua vida? — Ironizou Scorpius.

— Não fale assim Scorpius, seu futuro sogro é muito ciumento quando se fala da princesinha dele. — Falou Hugo sorrindo maroto.

— Não sei do que esta falando Hugo. — Falou Scorpius fingindo não saber.

"_Nunca que eu e Rose daríamos certo, afinal, eu sou um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley." Pensava Scorpius triste._

— As vezes acho que você e o Al são cegos, a resposta está bem a frente de vocês, mas não a aceitam por causa da diferença, ou até mesmo da semelhança. — Falou Vic olhando do loiro para o moreno dos olhos verdes.

— Do que está falando? — Perguntou os dois.

As meninas reviraram os olhos.

— De nada, não estava falando de nada, esquece o que eu disse, mas se um dia for tarde de mais, não venha se lamentar comigo. — Falou Vic.

Scorpius e Al se olharam como se um tivesse a resposta para o outro.

Lila voltou a ler.

**Harry, que não tinha nada contra o búlgaro, apertou a mão do rapaz; depois, sentindo que seria prudente retirá-lo das imediações de Rony, ofereceu-se para lhe mostrar onde sentar.**

— **O seu amigo não ficou satisfeito em me verr — comentou Krum, entrando na tenda agora inteiramente lotada. — Ou ele é seu parrente? — acrescentou, reparando nos cabelos ruivos e crespos de Harry.**

— O Krum que é cego, como pode não perceber que Tio Rony nunca gostou dele? — Falou Al como se fosse obvio.

— Eu falei, ele é idiota. — Falaram Rose e Hugo e em seguida se olharam e sorriram um para o outro.

— **Primo — murmurou, mas Krum parara de escutar. Sua aparição estava causando certo rebuliço, particularmente entre as primas **_**veelas**_**: afinal, era um famoso jogador de quadribol. Enquanto as pessoas ainda se esticavam para dar uma boa olhada nele, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge vieram, apressados, pelo corredor central.**

— **Hora de sentar — disse Fred a Harry — ou vamos ser atropelados pela noiva.**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se na segunda fila atrás de Fred e Jorge. A garota ainda estava muito rosada, e as orelhas de Rony continuavam escarlates. Passados alguns instantes, ele resmungou para Harry:**

— **Você viu a barbicha idiota que ele deixou crescer? Harry respondeu com um grunhido indefinido.**

**Uma sensação de ansiedade perpassava a tenda quente, os murmúrios eram pontuados por ocasionais risadas de excitação. O sr. e a sra. Weasley entraram no corredor sorrindo e acenando para os parentes; ela trajando um conjunto novo de vestes ametistas e um chapéu da mesma cor.**

**No momento seguinte, Gui e Carlinhos se postaram à frente da tenda, os dois de vestes a rigor com grandes rosas brancas nas botoeiras; Fred deu um assovio de aprovação, que foi acompanhado por nova erupção de risinhos das primas **_**veelas**_**.**

— Ai sim em, veelas. — Falou Jorge sorrindo para o irmão gêmeo.

As meninas não gostaram nada disso.

**Então a multidão fez silêncio e o volume da música foi aumentando, aparentemente vinda dos balões dourados.**

— **Aaaah! — exclamou Hermione virando-se na cadeira para olhar a entrada.**

**Um suspiro coletivo se ergueu dos bruxos e bruxas reunidos quando Monsieur Delacour e Fleur entraram pelo corredor, ela deslizando, ele balançando o corpo com um largo sorriso no rosto. A noiva usava um vestido branco simples e parecia desprender uma forte aura prateada. Embora, por comparação, sua radiância normalmente empanasse a de qualquer pessoa, hoje embelezava todos sobre quem incidia. Gina e Gabrielle, ambas usando trajes dourados, pareciam ainda mais bonitas do que de costume, e quando Fleur chegou aonde estava Gui, ele pareceu jamais ter enfrentado Lobo Greyback.**

As meninas soltavam um suspiro a cada palavra e os meninos a olhavam sem entender.

— **Senhoras e senhores — anunciou uma voz ligeiramente cantada, e, com um leve choque, Harry reconheceu o mesmo bruxo franzino com cabelos em tufos que presidira o funeral de Dumbledore, agora diante de Gui e Fleur. — Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar a união de dois fiéis...**

— **Decididamente, a minha tiara valoriza toda a cerimônia — comentou tia Muriel, com um poderoso sussurro. — Mas é preciso que se diga, o vestido de Ginevra está decotado demais.**

Gina fez uma careta por causa do nome.

— Será que eu terei que gritar no ouvido pra que ela entenda que é GINA... GINA... — Falou Gina.

— Se ela já fica assim por causa do nome, imagina na TPM e na gravidez. — Falou Dino.

Harry fuzilou Dino.

— Não se meta. — Falou Gina ríspida.

— Gina, olha os modos. — Repreendeu Molly.

Gina cruzou os braços e fez bico como uma criança birrenta.

Harry não conseguiu segurar o riso e acabou rindo da ruiva que fingiu não ouvir.

**Gina olhou para o lado, sorrindo, piscou para Harry e em seguida virou-se de novo para a frente. O pensamento de Harry transportou-se a grande distância da tenda, para as tardes em que passaram a sós em lugares isolados dos jardins da escola. Pareciam ter sido há tanto tempo; sempre bons demais para serem reais, como se ele tivesse furtado horas ensolaradas da vida de alguém normal, alguém sem cicatriz em forma de raio no meio da testa...**

— **Guilherme Arthur, você aceita Fleur Isabelle...?**

**Na primeira fila, a sra. Weasley e Madame Delacour choravam baixinho em lencinhos de renda. Sons de trombeta ao fundo da tenda anunciaram que Hagrid puxara do bolso um dos seus lenços tamanho-toalha.**

Os amigos de Hagrid riu sobre a toalha.

**Hermione virou-se sorridente para Harry; seus olhos também estavam marejados de lágrimas.**

Rony revirou os olhos, o que não passou despercebido por Hermione.

— **... então eu os declaro unidos para toda a vida.**

**O bruxo de cabelos em tufos ergueu a varinha sobre as cabeças de Gui e Fleur e uma chuva de estrelas caiu sobre os noivos, envolvendo em espirais os seus corpos agora entrelaçados. Enquanto Fred e Jorge puxavam uma salva de palmas, os balões dourados no alto estouraram: flutuaram no ar aves do paraíso e minúsculos sinos de prata que somaram seus cantos e tinidos à zoada geral.**

— **Senhoras e senhores! — falou o bruxo de cabelos em tufos. — Por favor, queiram se levantar!**

**Todos obedeceram, tia Muriel resmungando audivelmente; ele acenou a varinha. As cadeiras em que as pessoas tinham estado sentadas se ergueram graciosamente no ar, ao mesmo tempo que as paredes da tenda desapareciam, deixando agora os convidados apenas sob o toldo sustentado pelos postes dourados, com uma vista gloriosa do pomar ensolarado e do campo ao redor. Em seguida, uma poça de ouro líquido se espalhou do centro para a periferia da tenda formando uma pista de dança reluzente; as cadeiras suspensas se agruparam em torno das mesinhas, cobertas com toalhas brancas, o conjunto flutuou suavemente de volta ao jardim, e a banda de paletós dourados marchou em direção a um pódio.**

— **Legal — aprovou Rony, enquanto os garçons surgiam de todos os lados, alguns trazendo bandejas de prata com suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada e uísque de fogo, outros equilibrando montanhas de tortinhas e sanduíches.**

O estomago de Rony e Hugo roncaram.

— Eu não acredito que você está com fome. — Falou Rose e Hermione para Hugo e Rony.

— O que? Faz tempo que eu comi e além do mais, mamãe disse que estou em falta de crescimento. — Contestou Hugo.

— Você? Em falta de crescimento? Daqui a pouco está mais alto do que eu, e olha que eu sou mais velha. — Falou Rose.

— Você queria o que? Estou acostumado a ir pegar comida na cozinha de Hogwarts ou em casa toda hora. — Falou Hugo.

— Isso não é desculpa Hugo Weasley. — Falou Rose num tom repreendem-te.

— Qual é? Vai dar uma de Hermione Jean Granger Weasley agora? Você não manda em mim, baixinha. — Falou Hugo se levantando.

— Eu não sou baixinha, você é do meu tamanho seu legume insensível. — Falou Rose também se levantando.

— Isso mesmo, sou dois anos mais novo que você e do mesmo tamanho, isso quer dizer que você é uma baixinha que nunca cresce. — Falou Hugo sorrindo zombeteiro da irmã.

De repente os dois começou a gritar um para o outro, ninguém estava entendendo nada, eles começaram a brigar de uma hora pra outra e ninguém entendia nada do que eles estavam falando.

Os do futuro já estavam acostumados com isso, mas as pessoas do presente ficaram indignados, não era sempre que viam dois irmãos brigarem assim.

— Aff, vai começar... E agora quem irá parar esses dois? — Perguntou Scorpius vendo Rose vermelha de raiva.

— Tia Hermione resolveria isso rapidinho. — Falou Lorcan.

— Sim, mas ela não está aqui. — Falou James.

— PODE PARAR OS DOIS, EU ESTOU MANDANDO, PARA AGORA. — Gritou Vic.

Rose e Hugo olharam para a loira espantados, assim como todos no salão, nunca haviam ouvido ela gritar desse jeito.

Os dois irmãos ruivos não conseguiam dizer nada, estavam paralisados olhando para a prima mais velha.

— Senta ai, os dois... Como pode dois irmão brigarem desse jeito? São irmãos, não devem brigar assim, pelo contraria, tinham que ser carinhosos um com o outro. — Falou Vic indignada.

Rose e Hugo se olharam e começaram a gargalhar da cara de Vic.

— Do que estão rindo idiotas? — Perguntou Vic irritada.

— Nós dois... Carinhosos... — Falou Hugo tentando parar de rir.

— Você é muito engraçada Vic, devia tentar carreira na loja do Tio Jorge. . — Falou Rose respirando fundo e parando de rir.

— Estou falando sério, são parentes, ainda mais irmãos, e vivem brigando... Juro que não entendo vocês, eu nunca briguei com meus irmãos. — Falou Vic.

— Mentira. — Falou Teddy descordando da esposa.

— É claro que é verdade, quando foi que eu briguei com um dos meus irmãos? — Perguntou Vic.

— Semana passada, quando ele tentou dar veritaserum para sua irmã, pra tentar tirar resposta dela sobre sua vida pessoal. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Mas ao menos teve um motivo, não briguei sem ao menos ter um motivo como eles. — Se explicou Vic.

— Já sim, me diz alguém que nunca brigou com o irmão mais novo, ou mais velho. — Perguntou Teddy.

— Você não tem irmão mais novo e nem mais velho. — Respondeu Vic.

— É pra isso que o James, Al e Lily servem. — Falou Teddy.

— É mesmo, Teddy é nosso irmão mais velho, pra falar a verdade eu acho que tenho irmão mais velho até demais. — Falou Lily.

— E oque você quer dizer com isso? — Perguntou Al.

— Sei lá, papai e mamãe poderiam ter tido outro filho depois de mim, mamãe era bem nova quando teve eu, apenas 29 anos, daria pra ter mais um filho. — Falou Lily.

— Você tá louca? Mais um filho? Já não basta quatro. — Falou Al.

— Mas não são só vocês três? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não, tem que contar o Teddy também, já que papai também trocou as fraldas dele, ai ficam quatro. — Falou James.

— Tente não dizer mais isso. — Falou Teddy mudando seu cabelo para a cor vermelha de vergonha.

— É mesmo, com certeza Tio Harry e Tia Gina aprenderam a trocar fraldas usando você como cobaia Teddy. — Falou James zoando da cara do primo.

— Cala a boca James, e voltem a leitura logo. — Pediu Teddy fazendo sinal a Lila.

— **Temos que ir cumprimentá-los! — disse Hermione, ficando nas pontas dos pés para localizar onde Gui e Fleur tinham desaparecido cercados por uma multidão que lhes desejava felicidades.**

— **Bem, teremos tempo depois — disse Rony dando de ombros, e, tirando três cervejas amanteigadas de uma bandeja que passava, entregou uma a Harry. — Hermione, é agora, vamos pegar uma mesa... ali não! O mais longe da Muriel...**

**Rony atravessou a pista de dança vazia, olhando para os lados: Harry teve certeza de que ele estava atento a Krum.**

As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas de vergonha.

— Quem iria gostar de ficar perto dele, nem mesmo eu. — Falou Scorpius.

— Até você não gosta dele, por quê? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Além do fato de ele se achar o gostosão... — Scorpius foi interrompido.

— Foi porque o filho do Krum chamou a Rose para o baile. — Falou Cath rindo da cara do irmão.

Scorpius ficou levemente corado.

— Não é por isso, além disso... Rose pode ir ao baile com quem quiser. — Falou Scorpius.

Rose ia responder mas Al respondeu primeiro.

— Mas antes o corajoso tem que passar por cima dos Weasley primeiro. — Falou Al.

— E com quem você foi a esse tal baile? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Bom... Eu fui com o Scorpius, na verdade eu não queria ir, mas ai ele me chamou de uma hora pra outra, então eu fui. — Respondeu Rose corada.

— Se você soubesse como foi difícil arrumar ela de uma hora pra outra, meu Merlin, foi difícil mas nós conseguimos, deveríamos ter ganhado um premio por fazer um belo trabalho em pouco tempo. — Falou Elliz olhando para as amigas que concordavam com ela.

— E que _belo trabalho_. — Falou Scorpius se lembrando de como Rose ficara linda naquele baile, ele tinha um álbum de fotos daquela noite, e na sua opinião Rose foi a que ficara mais bonita, mesmo que ela seja bonita até mesmo descabelada e com raiva.

Todos os meninos olharam para Scorpius sorrindo maroto.

— Ér, continue a ler Lila, por favor. — Pediu Scorpius desviando o olhar dos meninos e vendo de relance que Rose estava corada.

"_Será que ela fica com vergonha de dizer que foi ao baile comigo?"___Pensava Scorpius com um semblante triste. _"Com certeza!"_ Finalizou o pensamento triste e magoado, mas mesmo assim não deixaria de gostar e de ser amigo dela.

Lila voltou a ler.

**Quando finalmente alcançaram o lado oposto do toldo, a maior parte das mesas já estava tomada: a mais vazia era a que Luna ocupava sozinha.**

— **Tudo bem se a gente sentar com você? — perguntou Rony.**

— **Ah, claro — respondeu ela contente. — Papai foi entregar a Gui e Fleur o nosso presente.**

— **Que é... Um estoque de raízes-de-cuia para a vida toda? — perguntou Rony**

— RONALD. — Repreendeu Hermione pelo modo que ele falou.

— Há, o que eu devo apenas ter achado estranho. — Falou Rony em sua defesa.

— Nunca se sabe quando irá precisar. — Falou Dumbledore dando de ombros.

Rony fez o mesmo gesto, apenas deu de ombros.

**Hermione deu-lhe um pontapé por baixo da mesa, mas acertou em Harry. Com os olhos lacrimejando de dor, o garoto perdeu o fio da conversa por alguns momentos.**

— Quase que consigo sentir a dor aqui. — Falou Harry passando a mão na canela.

— Bom... Desculpa Harry. — Pediu Hermione envergonhada.

— Tudo bem, mas na próxima vez, ao menos veja onde irá acertar. — Falou Harry.

— Está incentivando a Hermione a me bater? — Perguntou Rony indignado.

— Antes você do que eu. — Falou Harry sorrindo.

— Que tipo de amigo é você? Daqui a pouco estou virando saco de pancada. — Falou Rony.

— Isso sim é amigo. — Zoou James da cara de Rony.

**A banda começara a tocar. Gui e Fleur foram os primeiros na pista de dança, sob os aplausos gerais; passado um momento, o sr. Weasley chegou com Madame Delacour, no que foi seguido pela sra. Weasley com o pai de Fleur.**

— **Gosto dessa música — disse Luna, balançando-se no ritmo de uma valsa, e segundos depois ela se levantou e deslizou para a pista, onde dançou sem sair do lugar, sozinha, agitando os braços de olhos fechados.**

— **Ela é ótima, não é? — comentou Rony com admiração. — Sempre vale a pena olhar.**

— Tira o olho da minha mãe. — Falou Lorcan com raiva.

Hermione sentira um pontada de ciúmes.

Luna corou levemente, nunca pensou que um dia receberia um comentário desse, mas desde as aulas da Armada apenas considerava Rony apenas um amigo, mesmo ele dizendo o que não devia.

— Só fiz um comentário. — Justificou Rony.

Lorcan não retirou o semblante de raiva da cara.

**O sorriso, porém, apagou-se imediatamente do seu rosto: Vítor Krum havia sentado na cadeira desocupada por Luna. Hermione pareceu agradavelmente perturbada, mas desta vez Krum não viera cumprimentá-la. Com o rosto contraído, ele perguntou:**

— **Quem é aquele homem de amarrelo?**

— **É o Xenofílio Lovegood, pai de uma amiga nossa — respondeu Rony. Seu tom agressivo indicava que eles não iriam rir de Xenofílio, apesar da clara provocação. — Vamos dançar — acrescentou ele, bruscamente, para Hermione.**

— Graças a Merlin, achei que ele nunca pediria. — Falou Jorge.

— Antes tarde do que nunca. — Falou Fred orgulhoso do irmão por finalmente ele ter criado coragem.

Hermione e Rony não conseguiam se olhar, mesmo se gostando ficavam com medo de admitir e não ser correspondidos.

Harry e Gina se olharam e entenderam o que não disseram verbalmente, estavam orgulhosos dos amigos, na opinião deles já havia demorado de mais.

**Ela pareceu surpresa, mas também feliz, e se levantou: eles desapareceram na pista de dança que agora ia enchendo de dançarinos.**

— **Ah, eles estão juntos agora? — perguntou Krum, momentaneamente distraído.**

— **Ah... mais ou menos — respondeu Harry.**

O casal ficou mais corado, mas não queriam desmentir o que o amigo havia dito, afinal era uma coisa desejada pelos dois.

— Tá vendo, é pra isso que serve os amigos. — Falou Fernando.

— **E você quem é? — tornou Krum.**

— **Barny Weasley.**

**Eles se apertaram as mãos.**

— **Você, Barny... conhece bem esse tal Lovegood?**

— **Não, eu o conheci hoje. Por quê?**

**Krum franziu o cenho por cima da borda do copo de bebida, observando Xenofílio, que conversava com vários bruxos do lado oposto da pista de dança.**

— **Porrque — disse Krum — se ele não fosse convidado da Fleur, eu o desafiarria parra um duelo aqui e agorra, porr usarr aquele símbolo nojento no peito.**

— Estão vendo, eu sabia, esse cara usa mascaras perto da mamãe, se faz de bom moço e depois quando ela se vira ele se transforma, um ótimo mentiroso isso sim que ele é. — Acusou Hugo.

Hermione ficara indignada pelo modo que o amigo que conhecera no quarto ano falasse assim pela suas costas, para ela mentira era a pior coisa que se faz a um amigo, em seu . terceiro e quarto ano sempre pensara em contar aos amigos a verdade sobre o vira-tempo e o fato de Krum a ter convidado para o baile, mas ficara com medo que seus amigos a deixassem por não ter contado a verdade.

Rony queria dizer a Hermione que ele estava certo, mas não o fez por ver como ela ficou triste por ser enganada por uma pessoa que confiava e conhecia, ficara com ainda mais raiva de Krum por a ter enganado desse jeito, e a feito brigar com o amigo por uma pessoa que não passava de uma farsa.

— Continue a ler Lila. — Pediu Rony querendo que todos parassem de olhar para Hermione que olhava para baixo triste por ser enganada assim.

— **Símbolo? — admirou-se Harry, olhando também para Xenofílio. O estranho olho triangular brilhava em seu peito. — Por quê? Qual é o problema?**

— Idiota, brigar com uma pessoa por causa de um símbolo, sem nem ao menos ter um motivo, é isso que o Krum é, apenas um idiota. — Falou Hermione surpreendendo a todos.

A garota estava com as mãos apoiadas no colo, sentira alguém segurar uma de suas mãos, a pele da pessoa era quente, olhara para quem era e surpreendeu que era Rony, ele sorriu para ela como modo de transmitir forças para passar por cima disso, ela retribuirá o sorriso.

— **Grrindelvald. Aquele é o símbolo de Grrindelvald.**

— **Grindelwald... o bruxo das trevas que Dumbledore derrotou?**

— Prestando atenção na aula de história da magia, Potter? — Perguntou o professor da matéria.

— Bom... Não... Está escrito na figurinha dos sapos de chocolate. — Respondeu Harry meio corado.

O professor fechou a cara, pensando que ele ao menos prestasse atenção a aula.

Dumbledore soltou uma risada divertida pela situação de um dos seus alunos.

— **Exatamente. — Os músculos do queixo de Krum se moveram como se estivesse mascando, e ele continuou: — Grrindelvald matou muitas pessoas, meu avô, porr exemplo. Naturralmente ele nunca foi muito poderroso em seu país, diziam que temia Dumbledorre: e com razão, sabendo como foi derrotado. Mas isto... — Ele apontou para Xenofílio. — Isto é o símbolo dele, reconheci na hora: Grrindelvald grravou-o em uma parrede de Durrmstrrang quando estudou lá. Alguns idiotas o copiarram nos livros e nas roupas, querrendo chocarr, se fazerr de imporrtantes, até que aqueles, como nós, que tínhamos perrdido familiarres porr culpa de Grrindelvald demos uma lição neles.**

— Este símbolo não tem nada a ver com Grindelwald, era apenas o símbolo de uma coisa que ele procurava, na verdade esse símbolo existe a muitos anos antes dele, dizem que fora feito na época dos criadores de Hogwarts. — Falou Dumbledore tentando deixar bem claro que esse símbolo não tinha nada a ver com o antigo bruxo das trevas.

— Eu acho isso um absurdo, querer duelas com uma pessoa por causa de um símbolo, nada a ver. — Falou Rose.

— Sim, isso é um absurdo, achar que Xenofílio é um homem ruim só por usar o símbolo que outro homem também usava. — Concordou Minerva.

— Afinal, Xenofilia é um homem legal, mesmo tendo os costumes diferentes, e falar coisas que algumas pessoas não entendem. — Falou Lily.

Luna ficara feliz por varias pessoas protegendo seu pai, e pelo modo que diziam que ele é diferente e não estranho, soube que uma palavra pode mudar muito o significado de uma frase.

— Mas... Professor, esse símbolo, tem alguma coisa a ver com os fundadores da escola? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Eu acho que não, porque não existe nenhum registro de que isso é possível. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Bom, já que tiramos varias duvidas, voltemos a leitura. — Falou Minerva.

**Krum estalou as juntas dos dedos ameaçadoramente, amarrando a cara para Xenofílio. Harry ficou perplexo. Parecia-lhe extremamente improvável que o pai de Luna fosse um seguidor das Artes das Trevas, e ninguém mais na tenda parecia ter reconhecido o triângulo, cujo formato lembrava uma runa.**

— **Você tem, ah, certeza que é de Grindelwald...?**

— **Não estou enganado — replicou Krum com frieza. — Passei porr aquele símbolo durrante anos, conheço-o bem.**

— **Bem, tem uma probabilidade de que Xenofílio não saiba o que o símbolo realmente significa. Os Lovegood são muito... incomuns. Ele pode muito bem tê-lo comprado por aí, achando que é o corte transversal de uma cabeça de Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado ou outra coisa qualquer.**

— **Um corrte trransverrsal do quê?**

— **Bom, não sei muito bem o que são, mas aparentemente ele e a filha viajam nas férias para procurá-los...**

**Harry sentiu que não estava sendo muito convincente ao explicar Luna e o pai.**

— **É ela ali — disse apontando a garota, que ainda dançava sozinha, agitando os braços em torno da cabeça como quem tenta espantar maruins.**

— **Porr que ela está fazendo aquilo? — perguntou Krum.**

— **Provavelmente está tentando se livrar de um zonzóbulo — arriscou Harry, que reconheceu os sintomas.**

— Ótimo palpite. — Falou Lysa.

**Krum não soube dizer se Harry estava ou não gozando com a cara dele. Puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e bateu-a ameaçadoramente na coxa; da ponta saltaram faíscas.**

— **Gregorovitch! — exclamou Harry em voz alta, e Krum se sobressaltou, mas o garoto estava excitado demais para ligar: lembrara-se, afinal, ao ver a varinha de Krum: Olivaras a apanhara e examinara cuidadosamente antes do Torneio Tribruxo.**

— **Que tem ele? — perguntou Krum, desconfiado.**

— **É fabricante de varinhas!**

— **Eu sei.**

— **Fabricou sua varinha! Foi por isso que pensei... Quadribol... **

**Krum parecia mais e mais desconfiado.**

— **Como sabe que foi Gregorovitch que fabrricou a minha varrinha?**

— **Li... li em algum lugar, acho. Em um... um fanzine — improvisou sem pensar, e Krum pareceu mais tranqüilo.**

— Até que você sabe mentir... — Começou Fred.

— As vezes. — Terminou Jorge.

— **Eu não me lembrrava de ter jamais discutido minha varrinha com os fãs.**

— **Então... Ah... Onde anda Gregorovitch ultimamente? Krum pareceu intrigado.**

— **Ele se aposentou faz anos. Fui um dos últimos a comprarr uma varrinha fabrricada porr ele. São as melhorres, embora eu saiba, é clarro, que os brritânicos dão grrande valorr a Olivarras.**

— Prefiro as do Olivaras. — Falou James.

— Se bem que é difícil ele produzir uma varinha com pena de fênix, já que a fênix de Dumbledore foi embora depois de sua morte. — Falou Lysa.

— Se é difícil ele fazer, imagina ter uma. — Concordou Lorcan.

— Eu tenho uma com a pena de fênix. — Falou Al.

Todos olharam para ele espantados.

— Você tem a varinha com o mesmo núcleo que a varinha do seu pai? — Perguntou Dumbledore impressionado.

— Sim. — Respondeu Al como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

— Vamos voltar a ler. — Falou James vendo o constrangimento que o irmão mais novo estava passando.

"_Estranho ele ter a varinha igual a do pai dele." _Pensava Dumbledore.

**Harry não respondeu. Fingiu observar, tal como Krum, os pares que**

**dançavam, mas estava pensando com grande concentração. Então Voldemort estava procurando um célebre fabricante de varinhas, e o garoto não precisava ir muito longe para saber a razão: certamente era por causa da reação da varinha de Harry na noite em que ele o perseguira pelo céu. **

**A varinha de azevinho e pena de fênix tinha vencido a que Voldemort tomara emprestada, algo que Olivaras não tinha previsto nem compreendia. Gregorovitch saberia explicar? Seria, de fato, mais qualificado que Olivaras? Conheceria segredos sobre varinhas que Olivaras ignorava?**

— Nossa Harry! Você pensa em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. — Comentou Sirius.

— E quantas perguntas. — Falou Rony.

— **Essa garota é muito bonita — comentou Krum, fazendo Harry voltar ao**

**presente. Krum estava apontando para Gina, que acabara de se juntar a Luna.**

— **Também é sua parenta?**

— **É — informou Harry, repentinamente irritado —, e está namorando alguém. Um cara ciumento. Grandalhão. Você não iria querer atravessar o caminho dele.**

— Olha que fofo! — Brincou Fred.

— Ele está com ciúmes. — Completou Jorge.

Harry ficou corado.

— Pode deixar que eu nunca vou te trocar por ninguém. Muito menos pelo Krum — Falou Gina de um modo que só Harry escutasse.

Harry ficou muito feliz ao ouvir isso, mas tentou não demonstrar.

**Krum resmungou:**

— **Qual é — disse, esvaziando o copo e se pondo de pé — a vantagem de ser jogador internacional de Quadribol se todas as moças bonitas já estão comprometidas?**

— Que garoto IDIOTA — Falou Rose.

— Ele nem se acha né? — Falou Lily.

— Agora sabemos a quem o filho dele puxou. — Falou Lysa.

**E se afastou, deixando Harry, que, depois de apanhar um sanduíche com um garçom que ia passando, contornou a pista de dança apinhada. Queria achar Rony e lhe falar sobre Gregorovitch, mas o amigo estava dançando com Hermione no meio da multidão. **

— Olha que bonitinho, Fred — Brincou Jorge.

— É mesmo. Nosso irmãozinho está tão apaixonado que está até dançando na frente de todo mundo sem passar vexame. — Falou Fred.

Rony ficou tão vermelho quanto os cabelos.

— Deixem seu irmão em paz. — Repreendeu Molly.

**Harry se encostou-se a um dos postes dourados e ficou observando Gina, que dançava com o amigo de Fred e Jorge, Lino Jordan, tentando não sentir raiva da promessa que fizera a Rony.**

— Promessa IDIOTA e RIDICULA. Isso sim. — Disse Gina somente para Harry — Mas bom que você fique com ciúmes e não pode fazer nada.

— Por que bom? — Perguntou Harry em um sussurro.

— Porque ai você aprende a nunca mais fazer uma promessa idiota. — Explicou Gina.

**Ele nunca fora a um casamento antes, portanto não era capaz de avaliar as diferenças entre as celebrações dos bruxos e as dos trouxas, embora tivesse certeza de que essas últimas não teriam um bolo de casamento coroado por duas fênix falsas que levantaram vôo quando os noivos cortaram a primeira fatia, nem garrafas de champanhe que flutuavam entre os convidados.**

— Claro que não tem — Falou Hermione.

— Nós sabemos — Falaram TODOS.

**A noite foi chegando e as mariposas começaram a mergulhar sob o toldo, agora iluminado por lanternas douradas suspensas no ar, e a festa foi se tornando mais descontraída. Fred e Jorge tinham desaparecido na escuridão, havia muito tempo, com duas primas de Fleur; **

— Nem imagino o que estamos fazendo — Disse Jorge

— Nem eu irmão. — Concordou Fred.

**Carlinhos, Hagrid e um bruxo atarracado com um chapéu de abas reviradas entoavam, a um canto, "Odo, o herói".**

— Com certeza estam bêbados. — Falou Gui.

**Andando entre os convidados para fugir de um tio bêbado de Rony que parecia não ter certeza se Harry era ou não seu filho, o garoto localizou um velho bruxo sentado sozinho a uma mesa. A nuvem de cabelos brancos que envolvia sua cabeça lhe dava a aparência de um diáfano dente-de-leão, encimado por um fez roído de traças. Achou-o vagamente familiar: vasculhando a memória, Harry de repente lembrou que era Elifas Doge, membro da Ordem da Fênix e autor do obituário de Dumbledore.**

— Saudades do meu amigo Elifas — Comentou Dumbledore.

**Harry se aproximou.**

— **Posso me sentar?**

— **Claro, claro — respondeu Doge. Tinha uma voz aguda e chiada. Harry se inclinou para ele.**

— **Sr. Doge, sou Harry Potter. **

**Doge ofegou.**

— **Meu caro rapaz! Arthur me disse que você estava aqui disfarçado... É uma grande alegria e uma grande honra!**

**Em um arroubo de prazer e agitação, Doge serviu-lhe uma taça de champanhe.**

— **Pensei em lhe escrever — sussurrou o bruxo — depois que Dumbledore... O choque... E para você, tenho certeza...**

— Um choque para qualquer um. — Disse Parvati.

**Os olhinhos de Doge se encheram de repentinas lágrimas.**

— **Li o obituário que o senhor escreveu no **_**Profeta Diário**_**. Não sabia que o senhor conhecia o prof. Dumbledore tão bem.**

— **Tão bem quanto qualquer outro — replicou ele, secando as lágrimas com um guardanapo. — Com certeza conheci-o por mais tempo, se não contarmos o irmão Aberforth que, por alguma razão, as pessoas parecem jamais levar em conta.**

— Você tem um irmão? — Perguntara Rony a Dumbledore

— Sim. E tinha uma irmã também, mas ela morreu. — Respondeu o Diretor.

— **Voltando ao **_**Profeta Diário**_**... Não sei se viu, sr. Doge...**

— **Ah, por favor me chame de Elifas, caro rapaz.**

— **Elifas, não sei se viu a entrevista que Rita Skeeter deu sobre Dumbledore.**

**Uma vermelhidão de cólera afluiu ao rosto de Doge.**

— **Ah, sim, Harry, vi. Aquela mulher, ou urubu seria um termo mais apropriado, decididamente me importunou para conversar com ela. Envergonho-me de dizer que fui grosseiro, chamei-a de metida, e o resultado, como você pôde ver, foram insinuações sobre a minha sanidade.**

— Isso é a cara da Rita Skeeter. — Falou Hermione

Todos concordaram.

— **Bem, naquela entrevista — continuou Harry —, Rita Skeeter sugeriu que, na juventude, o prof. Dumbledore se envolveu com as Artes das Trevas.**

— **Não acredite em uma palavra do que leu! — retrucou Doge na mesma hora. — Em nenhuma, Harry! Não deixe nada macular as lembranças que tem de Alvo Dumbledore!**

**Harry olhou para o rosto sério e atormentado de Doge e não se sentiu confiante, mas sim frustrado. Será que Doge realmente pensava que era fácil, que ele simplesmente poderia **_**decidir **_**não acreditar? Será que Doge não compreendia que Harry precisava ter certeza, **_**saber **_**de tudo?**

— Harry sempre com muitas perguntas na cabeça. — Disse Hermione

**Talvez Doge suspeitasse dos sentimentos de Harry, porque pareceu preocupado e se apressou a enfatizar:**

— **Harry, Rita Skeeter é uma horrenda...**

— VERDADE — Gritou Hermione. O que fez todos levarem um susto, pois nunca a tinham visto gritar. Hermione corou e fez sinal para continuarem a leitura.

**Mas o bruxo foi interrompido por uma gargalhada aguda.**

— **Rita Skeeter? Ah, eu adoro aquela mulher, eu sempre leio o que ela escreve!**

**Harry e Doge ergueram os olhos e deram com a tia Muriel parada ah, as penas balançando no chapéu, uma taça de champanhe na mão.**

— Claro que Muriel acreditaria nessa mulher. É a cara dela. — Comentou Arthur.

— **Ela escreveu um livro sobre Dumbledore, sabem!**

— **Olá, Muriel — cumprimentou-a Doge. — Sim, estávamos mesmo discutindo...**

— **Você aí! Me ceda a sua cadeira, tenho cento e sete anos!**

— Ela sempre usa a idade dela como desculpa. — Disse Gui

**Outro primo ruivo dos Weasley saltou de uma cadeira, assustado, e tia Muriel virou-a com surpreendente força e sentou-se entre Doge e Harry.**

— **Olá de novo, Barry, ou que nome tenha — disse ela para Harry. —**

**Então, que estava dizendo sobre Rita Skeeter, Elifas? Já sabe que ela escreveu uma biografia de Dumbledore? Mal posso esperar para ler, preciso me lembrar de encomendá-la na Floreios e Borrões!**

**Doge se tornou frio e grave ao ouvir isso, mas tia Muriel esvaziou a taça que trazia e estalou os dedos ossudos para um garçom que ia passando.**

**Tomou mais um grande gole, arrotou e acrescentou:**

— **Não precisam fazer cara de sapos empalhados! Antes de se tornar respeitado e respeitável e toda essa baboseira, correram boatos bem esquisitos sobre o Alvo!**

— CALÚNIA — Gritaram todos

— **Calúnias sem fundamento — replicou Doge, ficando outra vez cor de rabanete.**

— **É bem o que você diria, Elifas — cacarejou tia Muriel. — Notei como você pulou os pontos controvertidos naquele seu obituário!**

— Essa Muriel parece ser tão irritante quanto Skeeter. — Comentou Hermione — Desculpa Weasley's, sei que ela é da família de vocês.

— Não liga não Mione — Disse Rony — Todos achamos isso também.

— **Lamento que pense assim — disse Doge, com a maior frieza. — Posso lhe assegurar que escrevi com o coração.**

— **Ah, todo o mundo sabe que você venerava Dumbledore; ouso dizer que continuará a achá-lo um santo, mesmo se revelarem que ele matou aquela bruxa abortada que era a irmã dele.**

Um risinho foi ouvido de Umbridge.

— Tem algo a comentar, professora? — Perguntou Minerva

— Já que você me perguntou... Tenho sim. Acho que esses livros podem até não desmascarar o Sr. Potter, mas vai desmascarar o Dumbledore. O que me deixa muito feliz. — Falou Umbridge.

— Eu não matei a minha irmã — Disse Dumbledore.

— Nós sabemos, professor — Falou Luna e todos concordaram.

— Sabemos Dumbledore que tudo que Rita Skeeter e a Muriel estam falando são calunias. — Disse Minerva

— _**Muriel**_**! — exclamou Doge.**

**Uma frialdade que não se devia ao champanhe gelado começou a invadir o peito de Harry.**

— **Como assim? — perguntou ele a Muriel. — Quem disse que a irmã dele era uma bruxa abortada? Pensei que fosse doente, não?**

— **Pois pensou errado, não foi, Barry?! — exclamou tia Muriel, parecendo satisfeita com o efeito que causara. — Enfim, como você poderia saber alguma coisa sobre isso? Aconteceu há muitos anos, antes mesmo que você fosse cogitado, meu caro, e a verdade é que nós que estávamos vivos à época nunca soubemos o que realmente aconteceu. É por isso que mal posso esperar para ler o que Skeeter desenterrou! Dumbledore guardou silêncio sobre aquela irmã por tempo demais!**

— Jorge, acho que precisamos fazer uma visitinha a nossa queria tia Muriel — Disse Fred.

— Também acho Fred. E não podemos nos esquecer de levarmos alguns de nossos produtos. — Concordou Jorge.

— **Não é verdade — chiou Doge. — Absolutamente não é verdade.**

— **Ele nunca me disse que teve uma irmã que era um aborto — disse Harry sem pensar, ainda frio por dentro.**

— Harry, você está disfarçado. Ela acha que você não conhecia o Dumbledore. — Falou Hermione

— Eu sei, Mione. Eu devo ter esquecido, por causa do susto da notícia.

— **E por que lhe diria isso? — esganiçou-se Muriel, oscilando um pouco na cadeira, tentando focalizar Harry.**

— **A razão por que Alvo nunca falava em Ariana — começou Elifas, com a voz emocionada — é, imagino, muito clara. Ficou arrasado com a morte da irmã...**

Pela primeira vez, os alunos de Hogwarts viram Dumbledore com um olhar triste.

— **Por que ninguém nunca a via, Elifas? — grasnou Muriel. — Por que metade de nós sequer soube que ela existia, até o caixão sair da casa para os funerais? Onde estava o santo Dumbledore, enquanto Ariana viveu trancada no porão? Estava brilhando em Hogwarts sem se importar com o que acontecia em sua própria casa!**

— Essa mulher só fala asneira. — Disse Remus.

— **Como assim "trancada no porão"? — perguntou Harry. — Que quer dizer com isso?**

**Doge era a imagem da infelicidade. Tia Muriel tornou a responder a Harry com sua voz aguda.**

— **A mãe de Dumbledore era uma mulher apavorante, simplesmente apavorante. Nasceu trouxa, embora tenham me dito que ela fingia não ser...**

— **Ela nunca fingiu nada! Kendra era uma excelente mulher! -sussurrou**

**Doge angustiado, mas tia Muriel não lhe deu atenção.**

—**... Orgulhosa e muito dominadora, o tipo de bruxa que se sentiria mortificada de produzir um aborto da natureza...**

— **Ariana não era um aborto da natureza! — chiou Doge.**

— Doge está te defendendo com unhas e dentes, Dumbledore — Falou Molly.

— **É o que você diz, Elifas, mas me explique, então, por que ela nunca frequentou Hogwarts! — E, voltando-se para Harry. — No nosso tempo, era comum as famílias esconderem os bruxos abortados. Embora chegar ao extremo de trancafiar uma menininha em casa e fingir que ela não existia...**

— **Estou lhe afirmando que não foi o que aconteceu! — retorquiu Doge, mas tia Muriel passou de rolo compressor e continuou a se dirigir a Harry.**

— **Os bruxos abortados normalmente iam para escolas de trouxas e eram incentivados a se integrarem na comunidade trouxa... muito mais caridoso do que tentar encontrar um lugar para eles no mundo bruxo, onde seriam sempre . considerados inferiores; mas naturalmente Kendra Dumbledore não sonharia em deixar a filha freqüentar uma escola trouxa.**

— **Ariana era delicada! — argumentou Doge desesperado. — A saúde dela sempre foi precária demais para lhe permitir...**

— **Permitir sair de casa? — cacarejou Muriel. — No entanto, ela jamais foi levada ao St. Mungus e nenhum curandeiro jamais foi chamado para atendê-la!**

— **Francamente, Muriel, como é possível você saber se...**

— **Para sua informação, Elifas, meu primo Lancelote era curandeiro no St. Mungus naquela época e contou à minha família, em confiança, que Ariana nunca fora vista por lá. Tudo muito suspeito, era o que o Lancelote pensava!**

— Para ser amigo dessa coisa, tinha que ser maluco mesmo — Disse Jorge.

— Verdade — Falaram Fred e Gui.

**Doge parecia à beira das lágrimas. Tia Muriel, que parecia estar se divertindo imensamente, estalou os dedos para que lhe trouxessem mais champanhe. Sem sentir, Harry pensou nos Dursley e como, no passado, o tinham calado, trancado e mantido fora de vista, tudo pelo crime de ser bruxo.**

**A irmã de Dumbledore teria sofrido o reverso do mesmo destino? Presa por lhe faltar magia? E Dumbledore teria realmente deixado a irmã entregue à própria sorte enquanto partia para Hogwarts, para provar sua genialidade e talento?**

— Harry, você não está acreditando dessas mentiras não é? — Perguntou Gina.

— Vai ver os zonzóbulos estavam bagunçando a cabeça dele. — Disse Luna.

— **Agora, se Kendra não tivesse morrido primeiro — retomou Muriel —, eu diria que foi ela quem liquidou Ariana...**

— Uma mãe nunca mataria a própria filha. — Disse Molly.

— A menos que fosse minha mãe. — Falou Sirius — Ela já tinha tentado várias vezes antes de eu fugir para a casa dos Potter's.

Todos olharam para Sirius assustados.

— **Como pode dizer isso, Muriel? — gemeu Doge. — Uma mãe matar a própria filha? Pense no que está dizendo!**

— **Se a mãe em questão fosse capaz de manter a filha presa durante anos, por que não? — retrucou Muriel sacudindo os ombros. — Mas, como digo, a história não se encaixa, porque Kendra morreu antes de Ariana, portanto, ninguém jamais soube direito...**

— **Ah, com certeza Ariana assassinou a mãe — replicou Doge, tentando corajosamente desdenhar. — Por que não?**

— **É, Ariana talvez tenha feito uma desesperada tentativa para se libertar e, no esforço, matou Kendra — concluiu tia Muriel, pensativa. — Pode balançar a cabeça o quanto quiser, Elifas! Você esteve nos funerais de Ariana, não esteve?**

— Ele estava sendo sarcasmo, sua idiota. — Falou Gina.

— GINEVRA — Ralhou Molly

— Gina, mãe, Gina. Não me chame de Ginevra. — Falou Gina falando como se fosse a palavra mais feia do mundo.

Harry não conseguiu segurar o riso.

— Tá rindo do que Harry? — Perguntou Gina olhando para o moreno.

— Você faz um drama por causa de um nome. — Respondeu Harry rindo.

— Queria ver se você tivesse um nome estranho assim. — Falou Gina.

Harry parou de rir e pediu para que continuassem a ler.

— **Estive — confirmou Doge, com os lábios trêmulos. — E não me lembro de ocasião mais desesperadamente triste. Alvo estava com o coração despedaçado...**

— **E não era só o coração. Aberforth não quebrou o nariz de Dumbledore durante a encomendação do corpo?**

**Se Doge parecera horrorizado antes, não se comparava ao que demonstrava agora.**

TODOS, inclusive Snape, estavam igualmente horrorizados.

**Era como se Muriel o tivesse esfaqueado. A bruxa riu alto e tomou mais um gole de champanhe, que escorreu pelo seu queixo.**

— Essa mulher parece aquelas bruxas de histórias trouxas. — Disse Hermione.

Os que conheciam as histórias trouxas concordaram.

— **Como você...?! — exclamou Doge rouco.**

— **Minha mãe era amiga da velha Batilda Bagshot — disse ela, alegre. —**

**Batilda contou tudo a minha mãe, e eu ouvi atrás da porta. Uma briga ao lado do caixão. Pelo que Batilda descreveu, Aberforth gritou que era culpa de Alvo que Ariana tivesse morrido e, em seguida, deu-lhe um murro na cara. Ela contou ainda que Alvo nem sequer se defendeu, o que é estranho, porque poderia ter acabado com o irmão em um duelo com as mãos amarradas nas costas.**

— Eu não bateria no meu irmão. Além de que eu estava me sentindo culpado. — Disse Dumbledore.

**Muriel continuou bebendo champanhe. A enumeração desses velhos escândalos parecia animá-la tanto quanto horrorizava Doge. Harry não sabia o que pensar, em que acreditar: queria a verdade, contudo, Doge não reagia, apenas balia debilmente que Ariana adoecera. Harry não conseguia acreditar que Dumbledore não tivesse intervindo se estivesse ocorrendo uma crueldade daquelas em sua própria casa, mas, sem dúvida, havia alguma coisa estranha na história toda.**

— HARRY! — Disseram Hermione, os Weasley, Luna, Neville, Remus, Tonks e Sirius.

— O QUE? — Falou Harry.

— Como você pode estar acreditando numa coisa dessas? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Isso ainda não aconteceu, Mione. — Falou Harry em forma de se defender.

— Deve ser os zonzóbulos. É o único motivo para o Harry está acreditando. — Falou Luna.

Harry pediu que prosseguisse a leitura antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa.

— **E vou lhe dizer mais — continuou Muriel, com um leve soluço, baixando sua taça. — Acho que Batilda deu com a língua nos dentes para Rita Skeeter. Aquelas insinuações que ela fez na entrevista sobre uma importante fonte chegada aos Dumbledore... todos sabem que Batilda presenciou o que aconteceu com Ariana, e se encaixaria perfeitamente!**

— **Batilda jamais falaria com Rita Skeeter! — murmurou Doge.**

— **Batilda Bagshot? — indagou Harry. — A autora de **_**História da magia**_**?**

**O nome estava impresso na capa de um de seus livros de escola, embora o garoto reconhecesse que não era um dos que ele tivesse lido com muita atenção.**

— Ninguém leu, Harry. — Disse Sirius.

— Eu li. — Falou Mione.

— NOSSA, Mione. Nem o Aluado leu. — Falou Sirius com espanto.

— Verdade — Confirmou Remus — Mas a Lily leu. — Falou Remo.

— Leu? Como sabe? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Fiz dupla com a Lily no primeiro ano, lembra? — Perguntou Remo.

— Há é, você era o único com quem ela conversava entre os Marotos, lembro uma vez que James pensou que vocês tinham um caso com ela. — Falou Sirius rindo.

Snape se lembrou que não tinha aula com Lily nessa matéria, era a Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa, um dos poucos momentos que ficavam separados, com a lembrança da antiga amizade esboçou um pequeno sorriso, o qual ninguém percebeu.

— Você e James tinham cada ideia idiota, na onde que eu ia ter alguma coisa com a Lily? — Falou Remo que para ele parecia a coisa mais entranha a se acontecer no mundo, ele e Lily, nada a ver.

— É verdade, era você e a Dorcas. — Falou Sirius.

Tonks arregalou os olhos.

— Quem é Dorcas? — Perguntou Tonks olhando para Remo em forma de resposta.

O antigo professor olhou para o melhor amigo como forma de pedir ajuda, o amigo entendeu o recado e tentou reverter a situação.

— A Dorcas era uma antiga amiga nossa.

— **É — confirmou Doge, agarrando-se à pergunta de Harry como um**

**afogado se agarra a uma bóia. — Uma talentosa historiadora da magia e uma velha amiga de Alvo.**

— **E ultimamente bem gagá, segundo ouvi dizer — acrescentou tia Muriel animada.**

— **Se isso é verdade, foi ainda mais desonroso Skeeter ter se aproveitado dela — disse Doge —, e ninguém pode confiar em nada que Batilda possa ter dito!**

— **Há maneiras de se recuperar lembranças, e tenho certeza de que Rita**

**Skeeter conhece todas. Mas, mesmo que Batilda esteja completamente lelé, tenho certeza de que ainda guarda velhas fotos e talvez até cartas. Conheceu os Dumbledore durante anos... o que valeria uma viagem a Godric's Hollow, na minha opinião.**

**Harry, que estivera bebericando sua cerveja amanteigada, se engasgou.**

— Batilda mora em Godric's Hollow? — Perguntou Harry.

— Coincidência, não é? — Perguntou Dino.

Harry fingiu não ouvir o menino falando, ainda não se acostumara com a ideia de pensar ver Gina e Dino juntos, por isso de tanta curiosidade fez sinal para que continuassem a ler.

**Doge deu-lhe palmadas nas costas enquanto o garoto tossia, olhando para tia Muriel com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Quando recuperou a voz, perguntou:**

— **Batilda Bagshot mora em Godric's Hollow?**

— **Ah, sim, há uma eternidade! Os Dumbledore se mudaram para lá depois que Percival foi preso, e ela foi vizinha da família.**

— **Os Dumbledore moraram em Godric's Hollow?**

— Sim Harry, eu já morei em Godric's Hollow, na verdade eu sugeri que seus pais se escondessem lá, não só por ser uma vila bruxa muito bem protegida, mas também por ser um misto de comunidade trouxa e bruxa. — Confirmou Dumbledore.

— **Sim, Barry, foi o que acabei de dizer — respondeu tia Muriel irritada.**

**Harry se sentiu esgotado, vazio. Nem uma vez, naqueles seis anos,**

**Dumbledore lhe contara que os dois tinham morado e perdido familiares queridos em Godric's Hollow. Por quê? Seus pais teriam sido enterrados perto da mãe e da irmã de Dumbledore? Dumbledore teria visitado seus túmulos e, talvez, passado pelos de Lílian e James a caminho? E jamais contara a Harry... jamais se preocupara em dizer...**

**E por que era tão importante, Harry não sabia explicar nem para si mesmo, contudo sentia que equivalia a uma mentira não ter mencionado que tinham aquele lugar e aquelas experiências em comum.**

— Você nunca perguntou nada, Harry. — Disse Dumbledore — Por isso não disse nada.

— Acho que nunca imaginei você mais novo. — Falou Harry

— Quase ninguém imagina. — Falou Teddy.

**O garoto ficou olhando duro em frente, mal notando o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, e não percebeu que Hermione se destacara da multidão de convidados, até ela puxar uma cadeira e sentar ao seu lado.**

— **Simplesmente não consigo dançar mais — ofegou, tirando um dos sapatos e esfregando a sola de um pé. — Rony foi buscar mais cerveja amanteigada. Que coisa estranha, acabei de ver Vítor se afastando enfurecido do pai de Luna, parecia que estiveram discutindo... **

— Ele acusou o pai da Luna ser um seguidor de Grindelwald, o que acha que ele foi fazer se fosse conversar com o Lovegood. — Falou James sarcástico.

— **Ela baixou a voz, olhando-o. — Harry, você está bem?**

**O garoto não sabia por onde começar, mas não fez diferença. Naquele**

**momento, algo volumoso e prateado atravessou o toldo sobre a pista de dança. Gracioso e reluzente, o lince aterrissou com leveza entre os espantados convidados. Cabeças se viraram, e as pessoas que estavam mais próximas congelaram absurdamente em meio a passos de dança. Então a boca do Patrono se abriu desmesuradamente e ele anunciou na voz alta, grave e lenta de Kingsley Shacklebolt:**

— _**O Ministério caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. Eles estão vindo.**_

— Que final de capítulo ótimo — Disse com sarcasmo Sirius

— Pois é Almofadinhas — Falou Remus — Terminar um capítulo com uma noticia tão animadora.


	12. CONVERSA DE CASAIS

EXTRA: CONVERSAS DE CASAIS

— Acho melhor todos irmos descansar um pouco antes de próximo capítulo. — Disse Dumbledore.

— É melhor mesmo, pois parece que a ação vai começar. — Falou Remus.

— Bom, tenho duas coisas a falar antes de vocês irem dormir, hoje eu providenciei um quarto separado para as visitas do futuro, um para meninos e outro para meninas, e segundo amanhã que é sábado terá visita a Hogsmeade para os alunos do terceiro ano para cima, os alunos que não tem a autorização favor providenciar até amanha na hora do passeio. Boa Noite! — Falou Dumbledore.

Todos se levantaram e foram em direção aos dormitórios.

— Teddy, será que daria pra você falar com papai para ele mandar a nossa autorização para o passeio em Hogsmeade amanhã? Sabe, não quero ficar aqui enquanto todos estão se divertindo. — Falou James a Teddy.

— Tentarei falar com ele ainda hoje, mas não sei se vou conseguir, já está muito tarde, acho que ele já deve estar dormindo. — Falou Teddy andando de mãos dadas a esposa que ouvia a conversa.

— Acho que não, porque nos fins de semana agente costuma assistir filme até tarde, só que você não sabe disso já que só vai em casa de vez em nunca. — Falou Al.

— Não é isso, é só que eu estive ocupado nos últimos meses, seu pai me pediu ajuda para que conseguíssemos vir para o passado. — Explicou Teddy.

— Tudo bem, mas se você não conseguir falar com eles deixa um recado, porque quando eles vão dormi cedo eles acordam cedo, ai acho que amanhã de manhã ele manda a autorização. — Falou Lily.

— Mas vocês sabem que não podem ir em companhia de meninas e meninos dessa época não é, porque sabe, eles tem idade para ser seus pais, e vocês estão em um grupo muito grande, da muito bem para irem apenas entre os amigos. — Falou Vic.

— Sabemos disso, mas acho que James não vai gostar disso não. — Falou Al sorrindo.

— Até que não é tão ruim, mas a Lysa até que podia me dar ao menos uma chance. — Falou James calmamente, mas por dentro estava triste, gostava dela, nunca que iria querer machucar os sentimentos dela e porque ela nunca aceitava sair com ele.

James antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa começou a andar mais rápido os deixando pra traz.

— O que esta acontecendo com ele? — Perguntou Felipe que ouvira a conversa.

— Tá apaixonado. — Falou Lilly.

Todos a olharam com olhos arregalados.

— O James... JAMES POTTER, será que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? — Perguntou Felipe.

— É claro que estamos falando da mesma pessoa, qual é o problema nisso? — Perguntou Lilly.

— Meio estranho pensar no seu irmão apaixonado. — Falou Teddy.

— O irmão dela nada, o James, mas também acho estranho o James não desistir de ficar com a Lysa depois de receber tantos _não_. — Falou Al.

— Talvez a história deva estar se repetindo. — Falou Vic.

— Que história? — Perguntaram todos.

— SIRIS, VEM CÁ. — Chamou Vic o animago.

— Diga, Vic não é? — Perguntou Sirius quando chegou ao lado do casal.

— Sim, como era os pais do Tio Harry antes de namorarem? — Perguntou Vic.

— Porque a pergunta? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Só curiosidade, apenas para confirmar uma coisa. — Respondeu Vic.

— Há, se é assim... Eles viviam brigando, brigavam quase todos os dias e James recebia um não no mínimo uma vez por dia. — Falou Sirius divertido.

— Vixe, agora sabemos a quem o James puxou. — Falou Felipe.

— Não entendi. — Falou Sirius.

— É que o James, meu irmão, vive brigando com a Lysa, aquela loira ali na frente, eles eram amigos até o terceiro ano, mas ai depois ela começou a tratar ele diferente sabe, ficou um pouco distante dele e até começou a chamar ele de Potter, sendo que antes era Jay, ai ele começou a pedir ela pra sair mais ela nunca aceitava, dizia que nunca aceitaria sair com um _galinha _como ele. — Falou Lily relembrando já ter ouvido os foras que o irmão levava.

— Já pensaram na possibilidade dela gostar dele, mas não querer admitir por medo de machucar os sentimentos que nutre por ele? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Sabe, que eu me lembre, um cachorro galinha não entenderia um sentimento de uma mulher, ainda mais quando o que mais fazia era dar esperanças a ela e saber que não irá acontecer nada depois de um encontro. — Falou Felipe.

— Do que está falando? — Perguntou Sirius se fazendo de desentendido.

— Há, não se faça de idiota, a família toda sabe que você não é um cachorro só na forma animaga, além disso, não era apenas James Potter que dava falsas esperanças as garotas, ele tinha... Como posso dizer... Um comparsa. — Falou Felipe sorrindo maroto.

— Como sabe disso? — Perguntou Sirius se rendendo.

— E quem da minha geração não sabe? Mamãe ficou desapontada quando soube que o pai dela era um galinha de primeira categoria, que coisa feia Sr. Sirius Black. — Falou Felipe sorrindo maroto.

— Tem certeza que não é meu neto de sangue? — Perguntou Sirius.

— É esse o efeito de receber o nome Black. — Falou Felipe.

— Ainda mais em companhia de Weasley e Mckinnon. — Falou Al.

— Mas voltando ao assunto do meu irmão, o que o vovô James fez para conseguir namorar vovó Lily? — Perguntou Lily.

— Ele mudou, parou de ser tão idiota, não saia mais com garotas, deixou de ser metido. — Falou Sirius.

— Bom, acho que irá demorar um pouco mais para James tentar fazer isso. — Falou Lily.

Um pouco mais atrás Harry e Gina conversavam tranquilamente, para alguns parecia dois amigos, mas para outro como Cho que observava de longe parecia um casal de namorados.

— Então Ginevra, vai com agente amanhã para Hogsmeade? — Perguntou Harry falando o nome da ruiva de proposito para deixá-la com raiva.

— Para de me chamar assim. — Falou Gina dando um leve empurrão no moreno.

— Para Gina, seu nome não é tão feio assim, mas esquece isso, você vai amanhã em Hogsmeade com a gente? — Perguntou Harry novamente.

— Não sei, quem vai? — Perguntou Gina.

— Bom, as pessoas do futuro, Rony, Hermione, Sirius, Remo, Tonks, os Weasley's, pode chamar Luna e Neville também. — Respondeu Harry.

— Há, não sei não Harry, acho que não vou. — Falou Gina.

Harry ficou desapontado.

— Não vai amanhã para Hogsmeade comigo? — Perguntou o moreno.

— Há, você falou com agente, não com você. — Respondeu Gina rindo da cara do namorado.

— Você quer que eu me ajoelhe aqui no meio do corredor, pegue sua mão e faço o pedido, porque na minha opinião pode até ser vergonhoso mais já fiz coisas difíceis. — Falou o moreno.

— Você acha vergonhoso me chamar pra sair ajoelhado? — Perguntou Gina fazendo cara de triste.

— Não é isso minha ruiva, acho vergonhoso fazer isso na frente de todos porque sabe que eu não gosto de chamar atenção, ano passado eu quase fui pro baile sozinho por vergonha de chamar alguém, imagine me ajoelhar e pedir pra sair com você ainda mais por seus irmãos não saber sobre nós, imagine, eles iriam me matar antes que você me respondesse. — Falou Harry olhando mais para frente onde andavam os gêmeos e Fred II.

Gina não se aguentou e começou a gargalhar, foi inevitável não rir pelo medo dele.

— Harry, você já teve vários encontros com Voldemort e tem medo dos meus irmãos? — Perguntou Gina baixinho.

— Mas Gina eu acho que seus irmãos tem mais chances de me matar que Voldemort, só o Rony é quase o dobro do meu tamanho, e você já deve ter percebido que eu sou baixinho e seus irmãos são todos altos, sorte que você é um pouco mais baixa que eu. — Falou Harry.

— Acho que eu sou mais baixa que você porque eu sou mais nova, e fique calmo se meus irmãos tentarem te matar eu não deixo. — Falou Gina rindo.

— Pode deixar, vou usar você como escudo. — Falou Harry.

— Mas respondendo sua pergunta, eu vou amanhã com vocês no passeio a Hogsmeade. — Falou Gina fazendo Harry abrir um largo sorriso.

— Que bom, ai eu levo minha capa da invisibilidade e podemos fugir um pouquinho. — Falou Harry sorrindo maroto.

— Desde quando você é assim Harry? . — Perguntou Gina.

— É a convivência com você. — Respondeu Harry levando um tapa na cabeça.

— Muito engraçadinho você Sr. Potter. — Falou Gina cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

— Eu sei futura Sra. Potter. — Falou Harry.

Gina ficou feliz por dentro mais por fora não fez nada, continuou com a atitude de brava nem ao menos olhou para Harry depois da ultima fala dele, Harry vendo que iria ser ignorado começou a tentar chamar a atenção da ruiva.

— Há Gina não fica assim não, foi brincadeira, se você não desmanchar esse bico eu vou fazer isso na frente de todos, ai você não vai me ter mais porque seus irmãos me matarão antes que você possa corresponder, irei morrer de quatro formas diferentes em, uma morte para cada irmão. — Falou Harry conseguindo arrancar uma gargalhada de Gina.

— Isso porque não tem o Carlinhos, sabe, Carlinhos é mais selvagem. — Falou a ruiva vendo a cara de espanto do moreno.

— Você só piora minha situação ruiva, além disso, sou só eu que tenho a impressão de estar sendo observado? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não, a sua japonesa esta nos olhando de longe desde o começo da nossa conversa. — Falou Gina fazendo Harry olhar sem nem ao menos disfarçar.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma japonesa, só tenho uma ruivinha encrenqueira que um dia será o motivo de minha morte. — Falou Harry fazendo drama.

— Mas Harry, esquece a Chang e me responda, porque a Hermione parece estar tão chateada? — Perguntou Gina fazendo um aceno de cabeça para mais a frente onde a melhor amiga do moreno andava sem nem ao menos olhar para frente.

— Não sei, vou lá falar com ela, tenta falar com Luna e Neville sobre amanhã agente se vê no salão comunal. — Falou Harry dando um breve beijo no rosto da ruiva.

— Eu vou procurar a loira, ela deve estar mais pra traz com as pessoas da Corvinal. — Falou Gina acenando e andando para o inverso de Harry.

O menino foi logo em direção da amiga, quando chegou perto percebeu que seus olhos estavam com algumas lagrimas, a chamou baixinho varias vezes, mas a menina parecia não ter percebido sua presença, a tocou no ombro e foi quando a menina imediatamente tentou limpar as lagrimas e o olhou como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

— Há, oi Harry, vi você e Gina conversando e achei melhor não interromper. — Falou a menina dando um leve sorriso tentando não deixar transparecer sua tristeza, o que não funcionou muito.

— O que aconteceu Hermione, você está ai triste, brigou com o Rony? — Perguntou Harry sem cerimonias.

— Não, o Rony não fez nada. — Respondeu Hermione.

— Então porque você está assim, e cadê ele falando nisso? — Perguntou Harry olhando em volta tentando achar o ruivo.

— Ele está lá na frente com Rose e Hugo, eles parecem ter si dado muito bem. — Falou Hermione dando um leve sorriso verdadeiro.

— Então porque você está assim? — Perguntou Harry.

— Porque ele não fez nada Harry, foi por isso. — Respondeu Hermione como uma forma de desabafo, uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto que logo foi secada pela garota.

— Não entendi Hermione. — Falou Harry confuso.

— Ele não tomou iniciativa Harry, é isso, ontem soubemos que iamos nos casar no futuro e ele nem ao menos me dirigiu a palavra sobre isso, sabe, eu gosto dele desde o terceiro ano, mesmo depois das brigas, achei que ele fosse me notar no quarto ano mais ele apenas me percebeu quando eu fui a ultima opção. — Falou Hermione.

— Eu acho que ele gosta de você desde o segundo ano, mas acho que ele pensou que gostava de você como irmã ai confundiu tudo, só foi perceber o amor que sente por você quando sentiu ciúmes de você com o Krum. — Falou Harry.

— Porque acha que ele gosta de mim desde o segundo ano? — Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

— Porque Hermione quando agente entrou na floresta seguindo as aranhas Rony deve ter algum motivo para ter entrado lá, e não deve ter sido um pequeno motivo porque você sabe que ele morre de medo de aranha, então acho que o motivo foi a esperança de saber que monstro atacou você. — Falou Harry.

Hermione se sentiu feliz por dentro.

— Você acha? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Acho. — Respondeu Harry.

— Então porque ele ainda não veio falar comigo até agora? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Olha Hermione, você conhece Rony muito bem, ele é tão corajoso quando o assunto é garota quanto eu, ou seja, um covarde quando se fala de garota, você sabe que ele se acha muito pouco pra você. — Falou Harry.

— Mas isso não tem nada a ver Harry, eu não quero dinheiro, eu quero ele, mesmo ele sendo aquele insensível. — Falou Hermione.

— Eu sei disso Hermione, mas ele não sabe. Porque você ao invés de ficar o esperando não toma iniciativa e vai lá falar com ele, ai amanhã vocês vão junto para Hogsmeade, sabe, como um casal não como amigos iguais ao terceiro ano. — Falou Harry.

— Eu falar com ele? — Perguntou Hermione.

— É claro, você é uma menina independente, pode muito bem ir falar com ele ainda hoje, o leve para uma sala de aula vazia e conversa com ele com calma, sabe sem ninguém interrompendo. — Falou Harry.

— Hoje não da Harry, está tarde e se nos pegarem não iremos amanhã a Hogsmeade. — Falou Hermione.

— Dá sim, eu já volto, já vai pensando no que irá falar com ele. — Falou Harry correndo na direção de James que andava apressado em direção ao salão comunal.

— James você está com o mapa do maroto ai? — Perguntou Harry ao futuro filho.

— Estou mais por quê? — Perguntou James.

— Me empresta? — Perguntou Harry.

— Cadê o seu? — Perguntou James curioso.

— Tá no malão, mas não da tempo pra mim ir lá buscar, empresta ele pra Hermione? É que ela vai fazer uma coisa e não pode ser vista depois do horário que nesse caso já passou a muito tempo, e se verem ela nos corredores vão proibir ela de ir amanhã a Hogsmeade. — Respondeu Harry todas as perguntas do garoto de uma só vez.

— O que Hermione vai fazer? Pelo que eu saiba ela não é muito de quebrar regras. — Falou James entregando o mapa.

— Se der certo amanhã você vai saber, obrigado. — Falou Harry saindo só ouvindo um ultimo _de nada _do menino que seguiu seu caminho, começou a procurar Hermione o mais rápido possível a achou um pouco mais a traz dessa vez ela não parecia estar tão triste assim.

Chegou ao lado da menina ofegante de tanto correr procurando as pessoas.

— Então Hermione, aqui está sua solução. — Falou Harry lhe mostrando o mapa.

— Mas Harry, isso é o mapa do maroto, no que isso irá me ajudar? — Perguntou Hermione com um olhar confuso.

— Você vai chamar o Rony para conversar, leva ele para uma sala vazia e conversa com ele, na volta você usa o mapa para ter certeza que o caminho estava livre pra vocês voltarem, ai amanhã vocês vão para Hogsmeade juntos. — Falou Harry entregando o mapa.

— Harry, porque está fazendo tudo isso? — Perguntou Hermione feliz.

— Quero ver vocês dois felizes Hermione, principalmente você, te considero uma irmã, a irmã que eu não tive, agora vai correndo até o Rony e o puxe para uma sala de aula vazia e Boa Sorte. — Falou Harry feliz.

— Também te considero um irmão Harry — Falou Hermione o dando um forte abraço que foi correspondido com a mesma intensidade — Mas depois você irá me contar o que tanto conversa com a Gina em. — Falou Hermione se soltando do abraço.

— D-Do que você está falando Hermione? — Perguntou Harry tentando ao máximo não gaguejar e se entregar.

— Ora Harry, eu não sou idiota, vocês ficaram a leitura inteira sussurrando um para o outro e depois fala que não está acontecendo nada entre vocês, mas deixa pra depois agora estou ocupada, até depois. — Falou Hermione andando a passos largos pelo corredor.

— BOA SORTE! — Gritou Harry antes que ela virasse o corredor.

Harry não tendo o que fazer naquele corredor foi na mesma direção que Hermione, ficou pensando como que assumiria para a família da Gina que eles estavam juntos, ainda mais com aqueles irmãos deles, mas tinha esperanças que tudo terminasse bem e que ele e Gina possam viver sem restrições.

**POV. ON Gina**

Depois que Harry foi falar com Hermione voltei andando pelo corredor procurando aquela loira, estava um pouco difícil tinha muitas pessoas ali, principalmente pessoas da Corvinal, estava quase no fim do corredor quando sinto alguém me segurando pelo braço e me puxando para traz, quando olho quem é vejo Cho Chang me olhando de cima a baixo, fiz o mesmo e não vi nada de interessante naquela japonesinha.

— Oi. — Falei calmamente inocentemente.

— O que você estava fazendo com o Harry? — Perguntou ela me olhando com ódio, ela tem sorte que eu não dou troco na mesma moeda, já até sabia o que fazer, vou me fazer de inocente, ainda mais porque eu e Harry ainda não assumimos.

— Não entendi, você não viu que eu estava apenas conversando com ele? — Perguntei sabendo que ela estava nos observando.

— Eu vi, mas e quando estão longe de todos, eu bem que percebi que na hora que estamos lendo vocês ficam sussurrando coisas um para o outro, olha aqui o Harry é meu, aquele ali me pertence desde o ano passado, você sabia que ele me convidou para o baile, eu só não aceitei porque já havia sido convidada, mas se estivesse aceitado tenho certeza que já seria conhecida como a futura Sra. Potter. — Ouvia Cho falando silenciosa para não dar bandeira sobre eu e Harry.

— Eu e Harry não temos nada, ele é apenas o melhor amigo do meu irmão, estávamos apenas conversando baixinho para que nós não atrapalhássemos a leitura de ninguém, só estávamos comentando alguma coisa sobre a leitura, apenas isso, e sobre você e Harry sobre ano passado eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, agora me dê licença que eu preciso achar a Luna. — Falei tentando me virar, mas a mesma me virou de novo, isso já estava me deixando nos nervos, essa menina não se toca não?

— Olha aqui Ginevra, não é uma ruiva como você sem sal e pobre que irá me tirar Harry Potter, aquele gostoso e rico de olhos verdes, tira os olhos do que é meu sua Weasley ridícula, acha que ele irá dar atenção a uma pobretona como você, ele prefere menina como eu minha filha, se toca e não se iluda com o que nunca será seu. — Escutei cada palavra daquela ridícula, a cada palavra já tinha uma resposta para ela, como ela ousava tratar Harry como um pedaço de carne, estar apenas interessado nele só por causa do dinheiro dele.

Sem conter minha própria força eu dei-lhe um lindo tapa na cara, com direito a ter quatro dos meus dedos marcados em seu rosto.

— Olha aqui Chang, como você se atreve a falar do Harry desse jeito? Eu posso até não ter nada com ele, mas eu ao menos respeito ele, eu gosto dele por causa da personalidade dele, a nobreza de se sacrificar por pessoas que nem ao menos gostam dele, e outra, me escute bem, ele não é um pedaço de carne para você o chamar de gostoso, ele é um menino lindo, quer dizer, menino não, com tudo que ele já fez nada vida ele já é considerado um homem, me escute bem, eu não sou mulher de ficar sendo sustentada por homem, o Harry poderia ser o homem mais pobre do mundo e mesmo assim eu me apaixonaria por ele, e você pode me chamar de Ginevra sim, um nome ridículo desse só pode ser dito de boca como uma ridícula como você, e isso é de presente para ficar com os dois lados iguais. — Falei dando mais um tapa em seu rosto no lado verso do outro . tapa fazendo os dois lados do rosto daquelazinha ficar iguais, me virei e segui andando, pelo jeito aquela ridícula me entendeu muito bem por que não tentou me virar a força de novo.

Sai andando procurando Luna com a cabeça erguida como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas por dentro minha raiva era do tamanho do mundo, como uma menina pode ser interessada no dinheiro do Harry com o carinho, amizade e respeito que ele tem por todos? Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando vi três figuras loiras no fim do corredor, percebi que era Luna, Lysa e Lorcan, foi andando até eles, pareciam rir de alguma coisa, quando cheguei eles ainda riram e olharam para mim.

— Luna, Harry chamou você para ir a Hogsmeade com agente amanhã, sabe com as pessoas do futuro e as pessoas da Ordem da Fênix, vai ser legal, vamos com agente e vocês dois podem ir com agente também. — Falei olhando para o casal de gêmeos que assentiram em resposta.

— Será que eu não vou incomodar vocês, sabem, eu as vezes falo coisa que não deve. — Falou Luna.

— Não tem problema, sabe que não me incomodo com o que fala Luna, você é apenas diferente só isso, e as vezes eu acho que pessoas diferentes são pessoas especiais, e como eu não iria convidar minha melhor amiga? Você vai sim nem que eu tenha que lhe arrastar — Falei rindo com sua cara de espanto — Estou brincando Luna, mas, por favor, vamos, eles também vão, porque você não pode ir também? Por favor, faz esse favorzinho pra sua amiguinha aqui vai. — Falei fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

Luna riu com os gêmeos e me olhou com os olhos brilhando.

— Tudo bem, eu vou, amanhã agente se encontra no salão principal. — Me respondeu a minha loira.

— Há, brigado, brigado. — Falei dando um abraço forte na minha melhor amiga, mesmo que eu tivesse a Hermione eu sempre me apeguei mais a Luna já que Hermione ficava sempre com Rony e Harry.

— Gina qual a senha do salão comunal da Grifinória? — Perguntou Lorcan.

— Suco de abobora, porque? — Perguntei, achei estranho eles quererem saber a senha.

— Porque Dumbledore não disse onde a gente vai dormi, porque agente no nosso tempo é da Corvinal, então se nós não formos dormi na torre da Corvinal nós vamos para a da Grifinória. — Respondeu Lysa, foi ai que eu entendi.

— Então talvez agente se vê daqui a pouco, até amanhã Luna. — Falei dando um tchau e indo correndo para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

**POV OFF Gina**

**POV ON Tonks**

Andava na companhia de Remo e Sirius para a sala precisa quando Vic a esposa do meu filho chamou Sirius para andar com eles, parecia querer perguntar alguma coisa, continuei andando, as vezes olhava para Remo para ver se era correspondido, mas ele parecia estar me evitando, olhei para traz e vi se Sirius iria voltar a ir com agente, mas percebi que ele estava mais interessado na conversa com as pessoas do futuro, achei melhor que ele conhecesse essas pessoas, principalmente os netos dele, pareciam pessoas maravilhosas, pessoas do bem.

— Remo, podemos conversar? — Perguntei quebrando o silencio, ele pareceu pensar e me olhou em seguida.

— Agora não Tonks, deixa pra amanhã, terá o dia todo para podermos conversar. — Me respondeu voltando a olhar para frente.

Ele me evitou o dia todo, ontem havia dito que iriamos conversar hoje e hoje está falando que vamos conversar amanhã, não estava aguentando mais, o peguei pela mão com força, sabia que ele não tentaria usar força contra mim e sai o puxando para uma sala que estava ali perto, antes que ele perguntasse alguma coisa peguei a varinha do seu bolso e tranquei a porta, me colocando na frente da porta para que ele não tentasse sair ou gritar.

— Estou cansada de esperar Remo. — Falei o olhando nos olhos, ele respirou fundo e olhou para mim, sabia que se colocasse ele de frente para a parede ele me responderia.

— Amanhã agente conversa Tonks. — Me falou de novo, mas eu não iria cair nessa de novo.

— Você falou isso ontem Remo, descobrimos que podemos ficar juntos e você fica me ignorando, e tentei falar com você o dia todo mais toda hora que eu te achava você sumia com Sirius, você fugiu de mim o dia todo, agora você me deve satisfações. — Falei convicta.

— Tonks, eu não fugi de você, eu só estava relembrando os tempos de Hogwarts com Sirius, apenas isso. — Me falou, mas é claro que eu não caia nessa de relembrar Hogwarts.

— Você falou com o seu filho Remo? Ele olha pra você com orgulho, eu olho para você com orgulho, você é um cara maravilhoso mais só sabe pensar na felicidade das pessoas, e não de si próprio, eu te amo, não estou nem ai se você é pobre ou velho, eu não quero dinheiro ou um modelo, eu quero um homem compreensível que me de carinho, que possa me amar do jeito que eu o amo, só isso, nada mais. — Falei com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, não aguentava mais com aquele aperto no meu coração, eu nunca havia amado um homem como amava ele e ele parecia não se importar.

— Mas Tonks eu não sou esse homem, só um homem perigoso, você viu no livro, as pessoas queriam te matar apenas por ter se casado comigo, se ficarmos juntos você vai morrer, e eu não quero isso, eu quero você feliz. — Falou ele.

Como ele pode dizer que me quer feliz? Eu já falei milhões de vezes que minha felicidade será ao lado dele, com ele ao meu lado e só ele, mais ninguém. Cheguei perto dele o bastante para se conseguir ver minhas lagrimas, ver minha tristeza espelhada no meu olhar.

— Como quer me ver feliz? Eu já falei que minha felicidade é com você ao meu lado, eu não estou nem ai se você é um lobisomem, porque antes de você ser lobisomem você é humano, você é tanto humano quanto eu, tem o direito de ser feliz tanto quanto eu, agora por causa dessa sua preocupação sem sentido você vai arriscar a vida de uma criança que nunca teve culpa de você ter sido mordido por Greyback, você prestou atenção no Teddy? Ele é um homem normal, feliz, eu iria dizer criança, mas agora percebo que mesmo eu o achando uma criança ele é um homem formado, que faz uma mulher feliz, o Gui foi mordido por Greyback e mesmo assim vive uma vida feliz, com filhos, daqui a pouco vai ter netos, e esses netos vão ser gerados por MEU FILHO. — Gritei sem quebrar o olhar que tinha por ele.

— Eu não sei o que fazer Tonks, não sei, tenho medo de te machucar e ser o culpado pela sua morte, tenho medo de não lhe dar a felicidade que você merece, já é difícil me sustentar imagine sustentar uma família, não quero que te olhem como olha pra mim, com dó ou até as vezes com medo. — Falou colocando a mão em meu rosto.

— Pare de falar assim, eu te amo demais, faria o possível o impossível posso até fazer loucuras, agora pense, não seria melhor eu estar em perigo ao seu lado do que estar em perigo sozinha? — Perguntei.

Ele se afastou de mim e foi até uma cadeira se sentando na mesma, colocou a cabeça entre as duas mãos e ficou em silencio, foi ai que meu medo começou a crescer, ele se ele não me aceitasse, já era difícil viver com ele me ignorando como seria viver sem ao menos ele ao meu lado? A cada minuto de silencio meu coração ficou triste, pensando que ele me rejeitaria, eu não saberia como seria minha reação, nunca fui boa nesse negocio de amar, nos tempos de escola uma vez Carlinhos disse me amar, e eu não sabia o que fazer, não queria o magoar, perder a amizade dele ainda mais por não ter muitos amigos, as pessoas ficavam longe de mim, me achavam estranha e tudo mais, mas eu não amava Carlinhos como homem, e sim como um irmão, o irmão que eu não tive, depois de um tempo ele falou que confundiu os sentimentos, que na verdade me amava como uma irmãzinha mais nova, apenas isso, meus pensamentos foram apagados da minha cabeça quando percebo que Remo estava na minha frente, estava sorrindo e estava perto demais, senti que a qualquer momento meu coração iria parar.

— Eu aceito. — Escutei ele falar como em um sussurro, confesso que fiquei um pouco confusa na hora então decidi perguntar.

— Aceita o que?

Ele olhou para mim e passou sua mão para minha nuca, senti sua outra mão me puxar pela cintura para mais perto dele, foi ai que eu entendi, ele parece ter percebido que eu entendi pois deu um grande sorriso e me puxou para mais perto, selando nossos lábios, tudo bem eu posso segurar o desmaio em uma hora dessa, imagina se seu desmaiasse agora? Como eu olharia para ele depois, mas esses pensamentos foram esquecidos por mim quando sinto a língua no homem da minha vida adentrar em minha boca, foi a melhor sensação da minha vida, aquelas mãos em meu corpo, grandes mãos quentes que faziam carinho em minha cintura, a mão que estava em minha nuca desceu para a cintura, parando ali, quando fui perceber já havia passado meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, mas como todo ser humano nós precisávamos de ar, principalmente eu, estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo incrédula, como um homem com uma cara de santinho como aquele tinha aquela pegada, nos separamos bem de vagar, ele deu três selinhos em mim antes de se distanciar completamente de minha boca, não fazia um minuto que havíamos nos separado e eu já queria mais, mas como ainda estava ofegante abri os olhos me deparando com aquele homem que me olhava sorrindo.

— Quer namorar comigo? — O ouvi perguntar.

— Quero. — Respondi sentindo fogos de artifícios explodir dentro de mim.

— Me sinto tão estranho, depois de velho estou namorando com uma pessoa bem mais nova. — Falou ele sorrindo.

— Antes tarde do que nunca. — Falei, nos olhamos em silencio e começamos a rir de uma hora para a outra, acho que ele pensou o mesmo que eu, ele fez uma tempestade em copo d'água e no final não resistiu.

— Agora temos que ir, se não Sirius irá atrás da gente, e quando falo que ele vai é porque ele vai mesmo. — Me falou indo em direção à porta.

— Tudo bem. — Falei indo em sua direção, devolvi sua varinha e destranquei a porta, quando sai pensei em pegar em sua mão, mas ele foi mais rápido pegando a minha e saímos andando em direção a sala precisa.

**POV OFF Tonks**

**POV ON Hermione**

Depois de ter pegado . o mapa do maroto de Rony fui correndo em direção ao salão comunal, em meio ao caminho encontrei os três ruivos rindo de alguma coisa, confesso que fiquei curiosa mais tive que conter essa curiosidade, além do mais, tinha coisas mais interessantes a fazer, fui até eles e foi quando eu cheguei perto deles eles me perceberam.

— Há, oi Hermione, vai para o salão comunal com a gente? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Não Hugo, vim chamar o Rony, preciso falar com ele rapidinho. — Falei sendo o mais formal possível.

— Sobre o que? — Perguntou Rose sorrindo maliciosa, foi estranho ver ela sorrindo assim, porque tipo, o sorriso dela é idêntico ao do Rony e eu nunca havia visto Rony sorrir assim, olhei para Hugo e ele sorria do mesmo jeito.

— Sobre as obrigações de monitores, a professora Minerva me passou algumas coisas para falar com ele, então é melhor falar antes de ir para o salão comunal. — Falei tentando ser o mais convincente.

— E porque não fala com ele no salão comunal? — Perguntou Hugo, o pior foi ver que o jeito dele é o mesmo que o meu, ele estava fazendo um teste para saber porque tanto queria ficar sozinha com Rony, mas sendo que ele puxara esse lado de mim, eu iria o saber enrolar muito bem, quer dizer, eu acho.

— Porque com certeza o salão comunal estará cheio, então eu prefiro falar com ele em um lugar mais silencioso, sabe. — Falei eles pareceram engolir pois deram de ombros.

— Tudo bem, mas se vocês quiserem que ninguém ousam suas conversa usa o feitiço Abaffiato, usando ele feitiço ninguém longe de vocês ou perto poderá ouvir a conversa, então até daqui a pouco, tchau. — Falou Rose pegando a mão do irmão mais velho e seguindo para o salão comunal, foi só quando eles viraram o corredor que eu me lembrei do meu proposito.

— Então, aonde vamos? — Perguntou Rony quebrando o silencio.

O olhei e ele estava como sempre, lindo. Não sei porque mas eu não me importava com Rony as vezes ser insensível, brigava com ele por ele ser sempre cabeça dura e nunca me ouvir

— Não sei, podemos entrar na biblioteca escondidos ou podemos ir para uma sala vazia. — Falei dando de ombros, ele pareceu pensar antes de me responder.

— Vamos para uma sala vazia, sabe que não me dou bem com livros e ficar cercado por um monte deles não esta nos meus planos. — Falou Rony indo na direção que eu estava a pouco tempo, o segui.

— E então, o que estava conversando com Rose e Hugo? — Perguntei corando levemente, saber que eu e Rony havíamos tido filhos juntos queria dizer que nós dois havíamos feito _aquilo_.

— Eles estavam me dizendo algumas coisas engraçadas que já fizeram na escola no tempo deles, diziam que uma vez fizeram acontecer uma guerra de comida no grande salão e que James acertara uma torta em cheio na cara da Minerva, e também me disseram que uma vez haviam feito a sala de aula de poções ficar toda colorida com unicórnios desenhados nas paredes. — Me respondeu rindo.

— Mas isso é errado. — Falei, mas quem não concordaria comigo, imagina ficar fazendo essas brincadeiras em uma escola e tudo mais, mas parece que ele não concordou comigo porque me olhou sério, olhou para um lado do corredor e apontou, segui o olhar para onde ele apontou e vi que era uma sala, assenti em concordância e entramos na sala, tranquei a porta e lancei o feitiço que Rose havia me indicado.

— Hermione, você nunca fez uma brincadeira, sabe, na sua escola no mundo trouxa, nunca tomou banho de chuva quando seus pais dizia que não podia, nunca pegou o pedaço do bolo de uma pessoa por brincadeira? — Me perguntou, parei para pensar um pouco e foi ai que eu percebi que desde os meus seis anos eu só vivo estudando, não fazia muitos amigos na escola e nem nada, foi então que eu percebi o que ele queria dizer com a pergunta.

— Não, eu nunca fiz esse tipo de coisa, desde meus seis anos, que foi quando eu entrei na escola eu só estudo, sempre a primeira da turma. — Falei triste.

— Nunca é tarde para voltar a ser criança Hermione. — Escutei Rony dizer, ao ouvir isso eu tive que rir.

— É, você tem razão, mas agora temos coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar brincando, com um mundo desse, sabe, pessoas morrendo para tudo quanto é lado, não da para baixar a guarda num tempo desses. — Falei séria, ouvi ele rir e chegar perto de mim.

— Hermione, olha onde estamos, estamos trancados em uma sala de aula vazia e você dizendo de um perigo que pode estar a quilômetros daqui, você pode ser criança a qualquer hora, principalmente agora. — No começo confesso que não entendi direito o que ele quis dizer mas quando o vi chegar perto de mim e sentir ele fazendo cocegas em meu corpo, não consegui evitar me joguei no chão e ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado ainda fazendo as cocegas, ele ria do tanto que eu gargalhava e me contorcia de tanto tentar me esquivar de suas grandes mãos.

— PARA... RONY... POR FAVOR... PARA... — Gritei, sorte que eu havia feito aquele tal feitiço Abaffiato, se não todos estariam estranhando nós estarmos gritando dentro de uma sala trancada, quer dizer, eu gritando porque ele só ria da minha cara.

— Só se você fizer um favor pra mim, mas tem que fazer mesmo Mione. — Escutei ele dizer, não sei porque mas eu amava quando ele me chamava de _Mione_, não sei porque, mas gostava.

— TÁ BOM... EU FAÇO... EU FAÇO... AGORA PARA... POR FAVOR... — Falei tentando respirar o máximo possível, ele parou e ficou sentado ao meu lado, eu nem me importei em me levantar, fiquei ali deitada olhando para ele que ainda sorria para mim, sorri de volta e ficamos em silencio, ele olhando para mim e eu recuperando o folego.

— Então, quais são os deveres de _monitores _que agente tem que fazer? — Ele me perguntou, foi ai que me lembrei de novo porque estávamos ali, não sei mais sempre que estava com ele a sós as coisas sumia da minha mente, mas eu sempre me fazia de durona.

— Há, bom... não era sobre dever de monitores que eu queria falar com você, era outro assunto. — Falei, tinha certeza que estava corada e acho que ele percebeu por que deixou um riso escapar.

— E sobre o que era? Se for sobre a Armada você sabe que isso é com o Harry. — Me falou.

— Não tem nada a ver com o Harry, esse assunto é sobre mim e você, só nós dois. — Falei, ele me olhou confusa e agora tudo que eu havia planejado dizer sumia da minha cabeça.

— Então fala. — Ele falou, para ele é fácil dizer, não era ele que estava no meu lugar, como eu iria dizer para o Rony que gostava dele, vou ser direta.

— Rony, eu gosto de você. — Falei rápido mas sem gaguejar, me surpreendi na hora que percebi o que havia dito, e agora o que ele vai fazer?

— Também gosto de você, afinal, somos amigos. — Me falou sorrindo amarelo e olhando para o nada, sua resposta me decepcionou, é claro que ele gostava de mim como amiga, como fui ser idiota de pensar que era correspondida.

Mas decidi que deixaria bem claro para ele dos meus sentimentos, já não aguentava mais segurar aquilo tudo dentro de mim, então direi tudo.

— Não Rony, você não entendeu, eu não gosto de você como amigo, gosto de você como homem, não quero você como um amigo, quero você como um namorado. — Falei tudo com os olhos fechados para não desistir na metade.

Fiquei de olhos fechados esperando a rejeição, mas ao invés disso a sala entrou em completo silencio, é claro, agora que me lembrei ele gosta da Lila, como disse no livro, porque ele iria gostar de mim? Uma menina que só sabe brigar com ele e ficar mandando nele, sou apenas uma mandona sem sal que não tem nada que sirva para ele, mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos novamente.

— Pensei que você gostasse do Krum, sabe, ele é bonito, famoso, tem dinheiro e tudo mais. — O ouvi dizer como num sussurro.

Ri antes de responder.

— Krum foi apenas um menino que eu conheci e fui para o baile, eu o considerava um amigo, mas depois de saber como ele é de verdade o considero apenas um desconhecido na minha vida, apenas mais uma burrice que fiz na vida, vou lhe dizer de novo Rony, não quero uma pessoa famosa, não quero uma pessoa rica, mas Rony, sua família também é rica. — Eu falei ainda com olhos fechados me lembrando de momentos engraçados com os Weasley's.

— Rica? Onde? — Ele perguntou, nessa hora eu tive vontade de dar um tapa na cara dele para ver se ele se toca.

— Rony, sua família é a maior e mais linda família que eu já vi na vida, vocês podem até ser pobres, mas são ricos no carinho que um irmão sente um pelo outro, quem não gostaria de fazer parte de um dos Weasley? Cada um com sua personalidade uma melhor que a outra, tem Fred e Jorge para fazerem as piadas. — Falei rindo das minhas próprias lembranças com a família de ruivos.

— E eu? Quem sou? O melhor amigo de Harry Potter, só isso. — Falou ele deprimido.

— Se você já se acha pouco, imagina o que eu me acho de mim mesma, sou uma menina que não teve infância, só sabe estudar e ficar brigando com o menino que ama, apenas isso, as vezes fico me perguntando como eu, Hermione Granger foi ter a sorte de ter os melhores amigos do mundo, e ter a má sorte de me apaixonar por um deles e não ser correspondida. — Já não me importava mais em ser rejeitada, faria um livro aberto de mim mesma.

— A tá, você é simplesmente a menina mais brilhante de Hogwarts, e quem disse que você não é correspondida? — Me perguntou, naquele momento meu coração parou, como assim, eu era mesma correspondida? O que Harry havia dito era verdade, então porque ele disse que gostava de mim como amiga? Continuei com os olhos fechados sabendo que ele ficaria mais confortável com isso.

— Porque disse que gosta de mim como amiga? — Perguntei sentindo meus olhos arderem, tentaria segurar as lagrimas o máximo possível.

— Hermione, olha quem eu sou, Rony Weasley, não sei fazer absolutamente nada, sempre fico pra traz enquanto você e Harry estão bem mais a frente, vivo fazendo você chorar por coisas idiotas que sempre são culpa minha, acha mesmo que eu pensei que você um dia gostaria de mim assim? — Do jeito que ele falou até fazia sentido, mas eu passava por todas essas brigas para ter a oportunidade de ficar ao lado dele.

— Rony as vezes eu paro para pensar nas nossas brigas e começo a rir de mim mesma, sabe, agente briga por cada coisa que depois eu fico rindo, como se tivesse sido uma coisa engraçada, brigamos por causa de um feitiço, por causa de um rato e de um gato. — Falei gargalhando no chão das idiotices que agente fez.

— Hermione senta aqui, você daqui a pouco vai estar toda suja por estar ai deitada no chão, tá parecendo uma criança. — Falou Rony, parei de rir e abri os olhos o encarando, ele estava sorrindo calmo, mas por dentro sabia que estava nervoso.

— Não foi você que falou que nunca é tarde para ter momentos de criança? — Falei rindo da cara dele, ele me seguiu na risada, o que foi bom, sentei no lugar onde estava e fui me rastejando até o lado do ruivo, me sentei ali.

— Isso tudo era preguiça de se levantar e se sentar ao meu lado, quem diria em, Hermione Granger com preguiça de se levantar e dar três passos. — Falou rindo, dei um tapa no braço dele, de leve mais como ele é dramático — Ai Hermione, não precisava disso não , só estava brincando. — Falou passando a mão onde tinha batido.

— Você é muito dramático Rony, mas vamos falar de alguma coisa legal que um de nós dois já falamos ou fizemos. — Falei num modo de não deixar o silencio prevalecer.

— Hermione a sala está meio escura, não é? — Perguntou ele, agora que eu fui perceber estava sim.

— É, mas não da para clarear Rony, não tem nenhuma vela aqui. —Falei, foi ai que eu me lembrei do nosso primeiro ano, aquele ruivo tinha mania de fazer graça nas horas mais difíceis.

— Hermione, você é uma bruxa ou não? — Perguntou ele, na hora em que o olhei sabia que ele havia lembrado, ele possuía um grande sorriso no rosto, um sorriso que me derreteu por dentro.

Pegamos nossas varinhas e falamos _lumos _uma pequena luz brilhou na ponta de nossas varinhas.

— Foi legal quando você deu aquele soco no Malfoy. — Falou ele.

Olhamos um para o outro e rimos da cara que Malfoy fez na hora que o dei um soco, é as vezes eu não gosto de arrumar confusão mas quando se metem com amigos meus eu viro uma onça.

Foi quando paramos de rir e olhamos um para o outro na mesma hora, nossos rostos ficaram a milímetros de distancia, olhei profundamente para seus olhos e percebi que os dele mudaram de foco para meus lábios, nossas varinhas caíram no chão, fui me aproximando e fechando meus olhos vagarosamente e ele fez o mesmo, quando nossos lábios se juntaram senti uma carga elétrica percorrer todo meu corpo, ajeitei meu corpo de frente para ele, fiquei de joelhos no chão e ele fez o mesmo, passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e ele passou os dele em minha cintura, me abraçando ali, ele pediu passagem com a língua e eu claro concedi, nossas línguas dançavam uma dança sensual e ao mesmo tempo brigavam por espaço na boca um do outro, com o tempo sentimos necessidades do ar, nos separamos dando vários selinhos, fiquei se olhos fechado apreciando a sensação que senti em meus lábios, abri os olhos vagarosamente me deparando com aqueles olhos azuis profundos me olhando, não pude deixar de sorrir e ele sorrio junto comigo.

— Rony, eu te amo demais. — Falei sentindo sua respiração bater em meu rosto.

— Também te amo, mas, posso fazer uma pergunta? — Perguntou Rony.

— Sim, pode. — Falei imaginando qual seria a pergunta.

— Ér, nós vamos assumir amanhã? — Perguntou, agora sim estou mais confusa.

— É claro, ou você quer namorar escondido? — Perguntei rindo, mas ele ficou sério — Qual é o problema Rony? — Agora quem pergunta foi eu.

— Vai mesmo querer assumir que está namorando um Weasley, ainda mais eu. — Falou, rolei os olhos, o que eu teria que fazer para colocar na cabeça desse ruivo que o que eu mais quero é isso.

— Rony, você tem que parar de achar isso de si mesmo, da sua família, então vamos, eu ainda há de colocar na sua cabeça que não há problema nenhum em ser um Weasley. — Falei olhando para como estávamos, acabei rindo de nós mesmos, estávamos ajoelhados no chão abraçados, acho que não existe cena mais engraçada que essa.

— Se você diz, quem sou eu pra discordar, só mais uma pergunta, porque estamos ajoelhados? — Perguntou olhando nosso jeito.

— Porque somos dois idiotas, agora vamos levantar. — Falei, ele se levantou e deu a mão para me ajudar, foi quando fiquei de frente para ele que reparei em uma coisa.

— Porque você tem que ser bem mais alto que eu? — Perguntei.

— Ninguém mandou você parar de crescer, então, estamos namorando? — Me perguntou sorrindo feliz.

— Estamos. — Respondi.

— Terei que pedir ao seu pai? — Me perguntou fazendo careta, tive que rir com a ideia dele — Não tem graça Hermione.

— Não é isso, mas é que você parece ter medo do meu pai, mas não precisa, deixa que eu conto para minha mãe e ela conta para meu pai, mas vou ter que falar com ela por carta. — Respondi me abaixando e pegando a minha varinha e a dele.

— Tá bom, vamos? — Me perguntou estendo a mão para mim, eu aceitei imediatamente e saímos da sala de mãos dadas sorrindo — Hermione, e se pegarem agente? — Perguntou o ruivo, sabia que tinha me esquecido de alguma coisa, peguei o mapa do maroto do meu bolso e murmurei "_juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom_"_, _e em seguida apareceu às letrinhas. Abriu o mapa e começou a ver se o caminho estava liberado e estava por sorte, Rony assentiu em concordância e foram andando em direção ao salão comunal.

**POV OFF Hermione**

Estavam todos no salão comunal da Grifinória, Lorcan e Lysa haviam dito que iriam dormir lá, Rose e Hugo já tinham uma certa ideia de conversa que Rony e Hermione haviam tido. Rose conversava com Rose sobre a visita a Hogsmeade e Hugo estava tendo uma conversa meio que divertida com Lily e Miguel, Harry conversava com James, Al e Gina. Os gêmeos Weasley escutavam as marotices que Fred II e Roxanne diziam ter feito na época deles, Cath conversava com Felipe, Fernando conversava com os gêmeos Lovegood e Elliz estava em um canto mais afastado pensando no que havia acontecido no dormitório dos meninos.

— Mas então, onde estão aqueles dois em? — Perguntou Gina olhando para Harry.

— Não sei. — Respondeu Harry fazendo cara de inocente.

— Tomara que eles não demorem, imagina serem pegos andando a uma hora dessas. — Falou Al preocupado.

— Qual é Al, você toda semana anda pela escola escondido, porque está preocupado com eles agora? — Perguntou James sorrindo para o irmão.

— Porque eu ando debaixo da capa de invisibilidade, eles nunca me pegariam mas eles estão andando por ai sem a capa, imagina se a Minerva pegar eles no meio do corredor, ai eles não iriam a Hogsmeade. — Respondeu Al.

— Eles estão com o mapa do maroto. — Falou James.

— Há, então não é tão perigoso assim. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

— Não tem nada pra fazer. — Falou Gina com cara de tedio.

— É verdade. — Concordou James.

Fred II e Roxanne lançaram o feitiço Abaffiato em toda a sala, começaram a fazer um show de fogos de seus pais, James, Felipe e Fernando entraram para o show, ficaram muito tempo ali até todos já estarem com sono, principalmente Lily e Rose.

— Então, vamos dormir porque as duas ruivas já estão quase desmaiando ai de tanto sono. — Falou Scorpius.

— Não estou desmaiando de sono não Scorp, vou esperar Rony e Hermione chegarem. — Falou Rose bocejando.

Lily já estava dormindo no sofá, de repente seu corpo escorregou pelo sofá fazendo com que apoiasse a cabeça no colo de Harry, o menino no começo estranhou, mas depois relaxou achando que faria isso muitas vezes no futuro.

— A Lily já esta dormindo, como vamos levar ela lá pra cima? — Perguntou Al.

— James, tenta subir as escadas para nosso dormitório pra ver se o feitiço está valendo em nossa escada também. — Falou Cath.

— Porque eu? — Perguntou James.

— Porque você é o único aqui que já tentou entrar em um dormitório feminino, sabe como é a sensação de escorregar, agora vai logo. — Falou Felipe o levantando do chão e colocando-o em pé, e em seguida o empurrando em direção a escada.

James cautelosamente subiu as escadas, quando chegou na metade teve certeza de que o feitiço não estava valendo naquela escada.

— É, parece estar tudo bem, agora quem vai levar ela, porque sabe, a Lily pode até ser bem mais nova que eu, mas eu não consigo carregar ela escada acima não. — Falou James descendo as escadas.

— O Fernando leva. — Falou Elliz.

— Porque eu? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Porque você é mais velho. — Respondeu Elliz.

— Mas também tem o Felipe. — Falou Fernando apontando para o irmão gêmeo.

— Mas todo mundo sabe que você tem mais força física que ele. — Falou Lysa.

— Agora eu tô entendendo você Scamander, eu sou o Potter idiota, mas o Fernando é o mais forte pra você, agora te entendi, você gosta é de mais velho. — Falou James enciumado.

— Da pra parar de brigarem, pega a menina logo Fernando, não vai matar ninguém pegar uma menina de treze anos e leva-la para a cama. — Falou Gina.

— Você falando assim parece que eu vou fazer algo errado com ela. — Falou Fernando.

— Faça e papai fara você se encontrar com Voldemort antes da hora. — Falou Al ameaçador.

— Tá bom, eu pego ela, mas se o Tio Harry vir atrás de mim eu falo que quem a pegou no colo foi o Felipe. — Falou Fernando apontando para Felipe antes de pegar a ruiva no colo, a menina mesmo dormente para conseguir apoio com medo de cair passou os braços em volta do loiro — James eu sabia que você era fraco, mas nem tanto, sua irmã nem é pesada cara, mó levinha. — Falou Fernando subindo as escadas — E quem vai me mostrar qual é a cama dela?

— Eu vou com você, aproveito e fico por lá mesmo, boa noite pessoal, boa noite Potter. — Falou Elliz olhando para Al que arregalou os olhos pelo fato dela o chamar pelo sobrenome, a menina subiu mais apressada quando percebeu que o irmão já estava entrando no quarto, Al apenas ficou paralisado tentando engolir o que acabara de ver, não acreditava que a garota o estava tratando assim.

Todos estavam tão surpresos quanto Al, porque de uma hora para a outra ela agira assim com ele? Mudara completamente, até ontem eles eram amigos, viviam conversando e rindo junto, agora de uma hora para a outra ela começa a trata-lo com indiferença.

— Ela te chamou de Potter, ou eu sou o único que esta ouvindo errado? — Perguntou James sabendo como era a sensação de ser tratado assim.

— Depende, essa doença e contagiosa? Porque se foi eu peguei essa doença. — Falou Fred II.

— O que deu nela, vocês não eram amigos até hoje de manhã? — Perguntou Roxanne.

— Éramos, quer dizer, eu acho, não falei muito com ela depois de... — Al não conseguira falar sobre o que acontecera de manhã, sobre o beijo, o que eles pensariam dele, diriam que ele era um tarado galinha que pegava até mesmo a própria prima.

— Desde hoje de manhã? — Perguntou Felipe olhando para Al com uma cara deixando transparecer de proposito de que sabia o que havia acontecido.

— Como assim o que aconteceu hoje de manhã? — Perguntou James olhando para o irmão com uma cara de interrogação.

— Eu vou ir dormir, vejo vocês amanhã, boa noite pra quem fica. — Falou Al se virando, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo foi virado bruscamente pelo braço, quando viu o dono do braço se surpreendeu, seu irmão.

— Não, você vai contar o que aconteceu, afinal, somos irmãos. — Falou James.

— Idai que somos irmãos, mamãe teve seis irmãos e mesmo assim não ficava dividindo a vida com eles, é, agora vocês perceberam que herdei algumas qualidades e defeitos de Gina Weasley, como eu disse antes, boa noite pra quem fica. — Falou Al se virando e indo direto ao dormitório.

Dormitório feminino

Fernando havia colocado Lily delicadamente na cama em que a irmã havia indicado, havia escutado o modo como ela o tratara, achou muito estranho então resolveu conversar com ela, viu a menina se sentar na cama e olhar interrogativa.

— Porque o tratou daquele jeito Elliz. — Perguntou Fernando se sentando ao lado da irmã, ela o olhou confusa mas percebeu que o irmão não era bobo.

— Porque eu quis? — Respondeu Elliz sarcástica e revirando os olhos.

— Não, você não o trataria assim só porque quis, ou para fazer drama ou gracinha, tem alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu hoje de manhã? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Não aconteceu nada hoje de manhã. — Falou Elliz

— Elliz Black, somos irmãos, não de sangue mas somos irmãos do mesmo jeito, quer dizer, eu ao menos te considero uma irmã, por favor, me diz o que está acontecendo para você precisar tratar o Al daquele jeito, vocês eram amigos até ontem, me lembro muito bem que você gargalhava na frente do notebook conversando com ele. — Falou Fernando calmamente, sabia que se fosse rápido demais a irmã não iria falar nada.

— O que está acontecendo comigo é o pior erro na minha vida, eu não posso estar sentindo isso pelo meu próprio primo Nando, isso é errado. — Falava Elliz deixando lagrimas escorrer pelo rosto.

Fernando limpou as lagrimas do rosto da irmã suavemente.

— Elliz, fala de vagar que ai eu te entendo e irei de ajudar, mas isso, tem alguma coisa a ver com o beijo que você teve com o Al? — Perguntou Fernando normalmente.

Elliz arregalou os olhos imediatamente quando ouviu aquelas palavras saírem da boca do irmão, mas se acalmou novamente quando se lembrou que os irmãos haviam escutado a conversa que teve com a mãe, mas não achou que ele levaria a ideia de dois primos se beijarem tão calmamente, achou que o irmão acharia isso um horror.

— Eu sempre tive ciúmes do Al, mas sempre achei sentia ciúmes dele por ele ser meu primo, ou por eu o considerar um irmão também, mas ai hoje nós se beijamos, ele iria falar algo, mas eu já tinha uma certa ideia de que ele iria falar que era um erro, então eu não o deixei falar, mas hoje eu começo a olhar para ele diferente, e achei que me afastando dele eu iria esquecer esse sentimento, por isso o chamei pelo sobrenome, como a Lysa fala com o James, afinal, ele não tem o direito de fazer eu sentir essa coisa errada, somos primos. — Falou Elliz começando a chorar, já estava a ponto de começar os soluços.

Fernando escutou e pensou no que falar para a irmã, não queria a magoar e se ela ter que ficar com o próprio primo a faria feliz, ele não acharia problema nenhum nisso.

— Elliz, me escuta, eu não acho nenhum problema em você ficar com o Al, porque tem dois motivos, primeiro: você e o Al não são primos, você é só filha da mamãe, e segundo: isso acontece muito no nosso tempo, já é até comum duas pessoas que se consideram primos namorar. — Falou Fernando.

— Nando, eu não estou te entendendo, é claro que eu sou prima do Al. — Falou Elliz juntando a sobrancelha confusa.

— Elliz, você não é prima do Al, tudo bem que você acha que é, mas não é, você é filha de Helena Black, o papai é como se fosse um padrasto pra gente, mas não quer dizer que você tenha que considerar ele um padrasto, tudo bem, ele é nosso pai, mas não de sangue, Elliz já faz um tempo que nossa família e a família Potter está achando que irá acontecer alguma coisa entre o Al e você, por isso não é novidade pra mim. — Falou Fernando.

— O que, como podem achar isso? E eu ainda não entendi essa história que você falou do papai ser nosso padrasto. — Falou Elliz com cara de confusa.

— Vou explicar sobre o papai primeiro, se a mamãe não tivesse casado com papai, você acharia certo namorar o Al? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Sim, acharia certo porque ai eu não seria prima do Al. — Respondeu Elliz.

— Então Elliz, se você tivesse tido um pai, e seu pai e sua mãe se separassem, ai depois a mamãe e o Carlinhos se casasse, o que o Carlinhos seria seu? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Seria meu padrasto. — Respondeu Elliz.

— E se ele fosse seu padrasto você acharia certo namorar o Al? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Acharia certo. — Respondeu Elliz.

— Então Elliz, qual a diferença entre ele ser o seu padrasto depois de um ano e ser seu padrasto um pouco depois de você já estar sendo gerada na barriga da mamãe. — Falou Fernando.

Foi ai que Elliz entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

— Mas você disse que nossa família e a família Potter já imaginavam que aconteceria alguma coisa entre eu e o Al. — Falou Elliz.

— É, eles já acham há muito tempo, sabe, você e o Al são tão próximos, é por isso que quando o Al sai com alguma menina a menina não gosta quando você chega perto, do mesmo jeito que o Al não gosta de ver você com menino, lembra do baile do ano passado? O Al te chamou para ir com ele para você não ir com nenhum menino, mas o Al ainda não sabe o sentimento que sente por você, se eu não me engano ele acha que é apenas uma forma de te proteger, uma forma de não fazer ninguém te magoar, como você ele acharia errado namorar com quem considera uma prima. — Falou Fernando.

Elliz correu para abraçar o irmão, o deu um abraço forte.

— Obrigado, Obrigado. — Falava Elliz sorrindo.

— De nada, não quero ver minha irmãzinha preferia chorando magoada por ai. — Falou Fernando retribuindo o abraço.

— Irmã preferida? Eu sou sua única irmã. — Falou Elliz sorrindo.

Fernando a acompanhou na risada, de repente Elliz parou de rir, olhou para a porta atrás do irmão, Fernando seguiu seu olhar e se deparou com as meninas atrás encostadas à porta.

— Atrapalhamos? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Que nada, só estávamos conversando. — Falou Fernando se levantando — Agora para de chorar e vai dormir que amanhã você vai acordar com o rosto todo inchado, e como vai para Hogsmeade com os olhos inchados? — Perguntou Fernando limpando as manchas de lagrimas que havia no rosto da menina.

— É, talvez se eu tiver sorte eu consiga fazer meu rosto voltar ao normal, tenho uma poção para lugares inchados. — Falou Elliz sorrindo.

— Olha ai, já da até pra casar, limpa, cozinha e conhece poções de todos os tipos, ai sim em. — Falou Fernando dando um ultimo abraço na menina.

As meninas entraram no quarto e cada uma delas se sentaram em uma cama, Fernando percebeu que sobrou duas camas no quarto.

— Porque tem duas camas sobrando? — Perguntou Fernando apontando para as camas do canto.

— Não sei, acho que Gina e Hermione poderiam dormir aqui, você avisa pra elas Fernando? — Perguntou Cath.

— Ahn, claro, aviso sim, Boa Noite. — Falou Fernando saindo do quarto.

Salão Comunal

Todos ficaram parados olhando para onde Al acabara de ir, ficaram um silencio tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer com o irmão e a prima.

— Então, acho melhor ficarmos um tempo esperando, porque Fernando com certeza vai falar com a Elliz. — Falou Felipe se sentando.

Ficaram vários minutos ali sentados olhando um para a cara de outro, as meninas já estavam quase dormindo no colo de alguém depois de meia hora, Cath não aguentando mais se levantou.

— Acho que já da para agente subir, mas se vocês quiser que agente durma aqui eu já vou avisando, sou pesada e durmo igual uma pedra, quem vai me carregar? — Falou Cath olhando para cada um dos meninos.

— Gorda? Aonde você é gorda Cath? Só se for gorda nos seios, coxas e bunda. — Falou Felipe com os olhos fechados e com a cabeça encostada no sofá.

Todos olharam para Felipe, principalmente Scorpius.

— Está reparando nos seios, coxas e bunda da minha irmã Black? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Há qual é, eu não sou o único que já reparou ao menos uma vez, foi apenas um elogio. — Falou Felipe.

— Eu nunca reparei, pra mim minha irmã é apenas uma magrela. — Falou Scorpius olhando a irmã e dando de ombros.

— Isso porque você está reparando demais em uma ruiva em especial, só vou lhe dar um aviso Malfoy, quem meche com fogo acaba se queimando. — Falou Felipe.

— Que ruiva? Lily? Roxanne? Molly? Louis? Lucy? — Perguntou Rose falando o nome de todas suas primas ruivas.

— Nossa, tudo isso é ruiva na sua época? — Perguntou Harry falando pela primeira vez depois da subida de Fernando, Gina deu um peteleco no braço dele.

— Olha aqui Malfoy, posso até gostar de você, mas fica longe da minha irmã. — Falou Fred II.

Scorpius e Roxanne se olharam e começaram a rir da cara de Fred II, ninguém entendeu nada, o loiro respirou fundo tentando recuperar o folego para poder explicar a situação.

— Eu e sua irmã? Da onde vocês tiraram isso? Eu em, somos apenas amigos, só isso. — Falou Scorpius.

— É, meus pais também eram amigos antes de casar. — Falou Fred II desconfiado.

— Vocês são todos uns idiota, só um idiota mesmo para não perceber de que ruiva o Scorpius está interessado. — Falou James.

— Eu não sei, alguém ao menos pode falar pra mim? — Perguntou Rose curiosa.

— Não é ninguém Rose, não tem a menor chance de dar algum resultado, e além disso, sou um Malfoy e ela é uma... — Scorpius achou melhor não terminar a . frase.

— Uma? — Incentivou Rose.

— Esquece, acho que já da para vocês irem dormir, Fernando já deve ter conversado com ela. — Falou Scorpius.

— É, vamos meninas. — Falou Cath, as meninas se levantaram e antes que Cath terminasse de subir as escadas disse alto e em bom som — E obrigado pelo elogio Felipe. — Falou indo direto ao dormitório sem olhar pra trás.

— É, vemos que nosso grande primo Felipe tem sorte com loiras, diferente do nosso grande primo galinha James que só é rejeitado pela amada. — Falou Miguel rindo.

— Meu Merlin, minha irmã é muito burra quando o assunto é relacionamento, ela falou todos os nomes das nossas primas mas deve ter esquecido que também é ruiva. — Falou Hugo.

— Eu também não entendi o Scorpius, qual o problema de acontecer algo entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley. — Falou Gina, todos olharam para ela espantados — O que foi?

— Pensamos que você também ia subir. — Falou James.

— Não, vou esperar a Hermione. — Falou Gina — Mas me responda qual o problema de um Malfoy e uma Weasley se envolver?

— Qual o problema? As famílias Malfoy e Weasley já não se entendem nas ideias, uma família diferente da outra, porque acha que eles gostariam da ideia de um de cada família se envolver? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Também não gostavam da ideia de ambas as famílias se tornarem amigos, e olha só, eles se acostumaram com a ideia de um Potter, uma Weasley e um Malfoy ser amigos, porque acha que eles não iriam gostar da ideia de um das ambas famílias namorarem, e outra, quem tem que gostar da ideia é vocês, e não eles. — Falou Gina.

— Ela tem razão. — Falou Felipe.

— E mais uma coisa, acho que se seus pais amam vocês eles iriam quere a felicidade de vocês. — Falou Gina.

Todos ficaram em silencio pensando no que ela estava dizendo, o silencio foi quebrado quando ouviram passos de alguém descendo as escadas, era Fernando.

— As meninas disseram que Gina e Hermione podem dormir lá porque tem duas camas sobrando, vamos dormir? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Vamos. — Falou Felipe se levantando acompanhado de todos menos de Harry — Você não vai Harry? Lá em cima também tem cama sobrando, suas especificamente, acho que é pra você e pro Rony se mudar pra lá. — Falou Felipe.

— Daqui a pouco eu vou, tenho que esperar e conversar com Rony. — Falou Harry olhando para Gina que arregalou os olhos na hora.

— Tudo bem, diga ele que o parabenizo por estar namorando a Hermione. — Falou Felipe subindo as escadas.

— Como pode ter certeza? — Perguntou Gina.

— Eles não estariam andando sozinhos se estivessem brigando, Hermione já teria chegado aqui correndo e triste. — Falou Felipe desaparecendo com os meninos escadas acima.

— Sobre o que quer falar com Rony? — Perguntou Gina.

— Sobre nós, antes que ele descubra sozinho e fique bravo comigo, agora vem ca. — Falou Harry puxando o rosto da ruiva para mais próximo de si.

— Harry, assim não da. — Falou Gina.

Harry estranhou ela ter falado isso.

— Oque não da? — Perguntou Harry soltando o rosto da ruiva.

— Não dá pra gente se beijar sentados de lado, vou ficar com dor no pescoço. — Falou Gina rindo da cara de decepcionado de Harry.

— E qual sua ideia? — Perguntou Harry.

Gina olhou para o sofá e se deitou, chamou Harry com o dedo indicador, mas o menino não estava gostando da ideia.

— Ahn, eu acho melhor não Gina, nem começamos a namorar oficialmente. — Falou Harry.

— Harry, nos não vamos transar, vamos apenas namorar. — Falou Gina se sentando e puxando Harry para cima de si se jogando para trás deitada com Harry por cima.

Harry apoiou uma das mãos na lateral do sofá para não machucar a menina com seu peso, acabou não resistindo a tentação de beija-la daquele jeito, posicionou a outra mão na cintura da ruiva e a mesma passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, seus pulmões imploravam por ar então vagarosamente se separaram e ficaram um olhando para o outro, seus olhares foram interrompidos quando ouviram o quadro da entrada ser aberto, Harry imediatamente se sentou e Gina fez o mesmo, por sorte já estavam sentados corretamente quando Rony e Hermione puderam visualizar eles.

— Nossa, demoraram em, estávamos esperando vocês. — Falou Gina normalmente com uma ótima mentirosa.

— Há tá e cadê os outros? — Perguntou Hermione se sentando no sofá, Rony se sentou ao seu lado por sorte o sofá era grande para caber todos.

— Bom, aconteceu algumas coisas entranhas, a Elliz começou a tratar o Al pelo sobrenome, Felipe elogiou Cath e Scorpius admitiu que gosta da Rose, mas acha que não pode ficar com ela por ele ser um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley. — Falou Gina.

— Há, ele gosta dela mesmo? — Perguntou Rony.

— Sim, porque? Não vai ameaçar ele né? — Perguntou Gina.

— Rony não faria isso, não é? Se eles se gostam não tem problema. — Falou Hermione olhando para Rony.

— Há, ela me disse que gosta dele, disse que não se declarou porque tem medo de não ser correspondida. — Falou Rony normalmente.

— Como sabe disso? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Ela me disse ontem quando estávamos voltando para o salão comunal. — Respondeu Rony.

— Mas e a Elliz, porque ela esta tratando o Al pelo sobrenome? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não sabemos, ai o Al falou que ela não estava falando muito com ele desde manhã, depois deles terem feito alguma coisa, não sabemos o que é, mas ele parece ter ficado triste pelo modo que ela o tratou. — Falou Gina.

— Cada coisa que acontece com eles, né. — Falou Harry.

— Mas e vocês, finalmente se entenderam? — Perguntou Gina sorrindo para o irmão que corou.

— Como sabem? — Perguntou Hermione também levemente corada.

— Todo mundo sabe, quer dizer, todos nosso amigos. Mas é que ficou na cara quando vocês demoraram para voltar, ai achamos que Hermione havia tido coragem de tomar iniciativa falando com você quando a Rose disse que a Hermione havia te chamado pra conversar. — Falou Gina.

— Há, Hermione você e a Gina tem que arrumar suas coisas para ir para o dormitório das meninas e eu o Rony temos que ir para o dormitório dos meninos. — Falou Harry.

— Então vamos, nos encontramos aqui em baixo daqui a pouco. — Falou Hermione se levantando e puxando Gina para as escadas do dormitório, como Gina era mais nova o dormitório das duas eram diferentes.

— Rony, precisa falar com você. — Falou Harry quando percebeu que as meninas já haviam sumido.

— Sobre? — Perguntou Rony.

— Você sabe que feitiço é aquele silenciador que as meninas do futuro falaram que abafa a conversa das pessoas? — Perguntou Harry antes de começar o assunto.

— Sim, é Abaffiato. — Falou Rony estranhando a pergunta.

Harry pegou a varinha e ditou o feitiço, ficou alguns minutos pensando em como falar, e se o amigo não gostasse dele com sua irmã, e se ele rompesse a amizade dos dois por isso.

— Fala logo Harry. — Falou Rony impaciente.

— Estounamorandosuairmã. — Falou Harry rapidamente sem respirar.

— O que? Não entendi, fala mais devagar. — Falou Rony com cara de desentendido.

— Estou namorando sua irmã. — Falou Harry esperando o grito de Rony, grito que não veio, olhou para o amigo e ele estava normal, parecia estar pensativo.

— Desde quando? Achei que estivesse gostando da Cho, Harry você não está usando a Gina para fazer ciúmes daquela japonesa, não é? — Falou Rony fechando os punhos de raiva, o que não passou despercebido por Harry.

— Não Rony, não é isso, não tem nada a ver com a Cho, é só que eu percebi que a Cho só estava me usando para esquecer o Cedrico, e durante a leitura eu comecei a reparar na Gina, durante ontem a noite eu fui colocar um colar que ela pediu e meio que rolou o beijo. — Explicou Harry.

— Mas, então porque não assumiu para a minha família e para toda Hogwarts, está com vergonha dela? — Perguntou Rony.

— Não, eu não estou com vergonha dela, é que ela terminou com o tal de Miguel ontem, e eu achei que não pegaria muito bem ela mudar de namorado assim, de uma hora pra outra, iriam achar que ela só esta namorando comigo por causa de dinheiro ou por causa da descoberta de filhos e pra dizer que ela está namorando _"o grande Harry Potter"_, por isso disse a ela que esperasse um pouco que nos iriamos assumir, mas eu teria que dizer a você primeiro se não eu sei que você ficaria bravo se soubesse por outra pessoa, mas eu queria pedir a você que pelo amor de Merlin, não entente evitar que namoremos. — Falou Harry quase implorando.

— Tudo bem, não vou evitar o namoro de vocês, com uma condição. — Falou Rony fazendo um com o dedo indicador erguido.

— E qual é? — Perguntou Harry.

— Que não fiquem se agarrando pelos corredores. — Falou Rony ficando com as orelhas vermelhas.

— Há, tudo bem então, amanhã assumimos para toda Hogwarts. — Falou Harry se levantando — Vamos arrumar nossas coisas.

Depois de subirem e arrumar as coisa os meninos desceram encontraram as meninas sentadas no sofá, conversavam em tom baixo e pelo jeito já haviam levado seus malões para os novos dormitórios, Harry e Rony subiram as escadas deixaram os malões ao lado de cada cama e foram se encontrar com as meninas que estavam sentadas de frente para as lareiras.

— Puxa, achei que não iriam descer. — Falou Gina segurando a mão de Harry.

— É que quando nós descemos achamos que vocês já haviam levado os malões e fomos levar antes de descer aqui para desejar boa noite. — Falou Rony.

— Já vamos dormir? — Perguntou Gina.

— Já, amanhã tem passeio a Hogsmeade lembra? — Perguntou Harry olhando para a lareira.

— Há, é mesmo e amanhã temos que falar com a Sra. Weasley se não ela vai brigar com agente por não ter contado a ela sobre estarmos namorando. — Falou Hermione.

— Acho que ela iria dar pulinhos ao invés de brigar com agente. — Falou Gina rindo fazendo com que todos rissem também.

— Então vamos. — Falou Hermione se levantando.

— Rony pode levar Hermione até lá em cima, não tem nenhum feitiço nas escadas. — Falou Gina.

Rony e Hermione se levantaram e subiram as escadas, Harry e Gina nem se importaram em ver se eles já haviam sumidos e começaram a se beijar, Gina o abraçou com força sabendo que o irmão não tentara impedir os dois de namorar, Harry pousou uma de suas mãos na cintura da namorada e fez um leve carinho ali, puderam ficar mais ou menos uns 10 minutos quando ouviram Rony os chamar.

— Vocês já podem subir, e Harry não se esqueça da condição. — Falou Rony subindo as escadas do novo dormitório masculino.

Gina olhou para Harry intrigada, que história era essa de condição, Harry se levantou estendeu a mão para que ela a pegasse para ele a levantar, foi o que fez, Harry a puxou fazendo com que os corpos se chocassem um ao outro.

— Que condição? — Perguntou Gina.

— Que não fiquemos nos agarrando pelos corredores. — Sussurrou Harry em resposta, sua voz estava rouca por causa do beijo que haviam dado a alguns minutos atrás.

— Isso é um absurdo Harry, ele não pode exigir nada. — Falou Gina emburrada.

— Ele só não quer que a irmã fique mal falada. — Falou Harry.

— Com você? — Perguntou Gina com deboche.

— Gina, você sabe como as pessoas são maldosas, vão falar que você está comigo porque sabe que minha família me deixou dinheiro, ou, que só quer se aproveitar para ser conhecida como a namorada de _Harry Potter_, e eu não me importo em beijar você em um lugar fechado ou debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. — Falou Harry sorrindo maroto.

— É, ainda bem que tem a capa de invisibilidade. — Falou Gina acompanhando Harry ao sorriso.

— Agora vamos antes que seu irmão venha nos buscar. — Falou Harry a virando e a abraçando por traz, apoiou a cabeça no ombro da ruiva e foram andando com os passos sincronizados para não cair.

— E então, foi fácil falar para ele? — Perguntou Gina segurando nos braços de Harry que estava em volta um pouco acima de sua cintura.

— Não, no começo ele achou que nos não tínhamos assumido por que eu estava com vergonha de você ou achou que eu estava tentando fazer ciúmes para a Cho, mas ai eu expliquei que comecei a reparar em você durante a leitura e que a Cho não me interessava mais. — Falou subindo as escadas.

— Bom saber que aquela japonesinha não te interessa mais. — Falou Gina rindo e virando a cabeça para o lado dando de cara com os olhos verdes que tanto a fascinava.

— É, e amanhã vamos assumir que eu fui fisgado por uma linda ruiva. — Falou Harry dando um leve selinho na ruiva.

Subiram o resto dos degraus em silencio, Gina pensava na cara da Cho quando visse os dois juntos de mãos dadas, acabou rindo.

— O que foi? Porque está rindo? — Perguntou Harry.

— Estou pensando na cara que a Cho vai fazer amanhã. — Perguntou Gina.

Quando chegaram em frente a porta do novo dormitório feminino Harry a virou de frente para si, olhou ela no fundo dos olhos.

— Oque foi Harry? — Perguntou Gina estranhando.

— Gina, me faz um favor, e é sério. — Falou Harry.

— Claro, pode falar. — Falou Gina.

— Esquece a Cho, esquece que um dia eu me interessei por ela, não queira jogar na cara dela o fato de estarmos juntos, pensa na gente, na nossa felicidade e não no trunfo que irá mostrar a ela. — Falou Harry sério.

— Desculpa Harry, mas é que hoje ela me disse umas palavras e eu fiquei com raiva, só isso. — Falou Gina sem pensar, o plano de não falar para Harry que batera em Cho fora por agua abaixo.

— Como assim? Que palavras? Quando? — Perguntou Harry não a deixando responder.

— Quando eu fui procurar a Luna ela me puxou pelo braço e começou a jogar na minha cara que eu não conseguiria nada com você, disse que você nunca olharia para uma pobretona como eu, disse que um menino_ gostoso _como você nunca teria alguma coisa comigo, disse que eu só estou com você porque ai eu iria ser sustentada por você em um futuro se agente se casasse, disse que eu só estou interessada no seu dinheiro, eu não gostei do fato dela dizer que estou interessado em você por causa de dinheiro e dei um tapa na cara dela, quer dizer, dois tapas. — Falou Gina.

— Ela disse isso? Não liga não Gina, ela só está com inveja, só estou pedindo para não ligar para ela, só isso. — Falou Harry.

— Tá bom, vou tentar mas não vou ficar quieta se ela tentar te envenenar. — Falou Gina fazendo bico.

— Tudo bem, se ela tentar separar nós dois nós damos um jeito juntos, e tente não espanca-la, porque se não vai acabar sendo expulsa, se isso for possível é claro, ou vai acabar pegando detenção e não vai dar tempo de ficarmos juntos. — Falou Harry fazendo carinho na bochecha da ruiva.

— Tá bom. — Falou Gina.

Harry a prensou na parede e a beijo, passou os dois braços em volta da cintura dela e a puxando para junto de si, Gina o abraçou pelo pescoço fazendo o mesmo que ele, seus corpos se juntaram, Harry pediu passagem com a língua e Gina concedeu imediatamente, suas línguas brigavam por espaço um na boca do outro, Gina que era um pouco mais baixa que Harry ficou na ponta dos pés, Harry a pensou mais ainda na parede em forma de a segurar para que ela não ficasse com dor nos pés, Harry subiu o braço direito para as costas da ruiva a abraçando forte ali, o beijo estava avassalador, na opinião de Gina maravilhoso e na opinião de Harry perfeito, mas como toda pessoa normal precisariam de ar para poderem se beijar mais vezes, por isso se separaram dando selinhos.

— Ér... Melhor você ir dormir, se você não for eu não conseguirei ir. — Falou Harry a fazendo rir.

— E se eu não estiver com sono? — Perguntou Gina rindo.

— Gina não priora a situação, vai dormir que amanhã agente vai ter um grande dia. — Falou Harry.

— Tá bom, Boa Noite. — Falou Gina dando um leve selinho no namorado.

— Boa Noite minha ruivinha. — Falou Harry retribuindo o selinho.

Depois de Gina ter fechado a porta Harry foi em direção al novo dormitório o mais rápido possível, quando entrou no dormitório ficou surpreso ao perceber que estava todos acordados o olhando.

— Não deviam estar dormindo? — Perguntou Harry indo até sua cama e se sentando abrindo o malão que estava do lado da cama, havia colocado as coisas no malão de qualquer jeito, o deixando todo bagunçado, revirou as coisas procurando o pijama.

— Estávamos esperando os príncipes voltar da voltinha que deram com as princesinhas ate a porta do dormitório. — Falou Fernando.

— Muito engraçado, hahaha. — Falou Harry sarcástico e revirando os olhos.

— Mas então Harry, porque demorou, a porta do dormitório não é tão longe assim. — Falou Hugo.

— Gina só estava me falando algumas coisas que falaram para ela. — Falou Harry depois de achar a parte de cima do pijama.

— Que coisas? — Perguntou James.

— Quer que eu resuma? — Perguntou Harry tirando a camisa e colocando a do pijama, depois de abotoar todos os botões do pijama começou a procurar a calça.

— Sim, resuma. — Falou Miguel.

— Não eram palavras bonitas. — Falou Harry deixando todos com cara do tipo "achamos iria falar".

— Você demora demais para arrumar as coisas. — Falou Hugo dando um aceno de varinha fazendo com que as roupas fossem parar em um guarda roupa enorme, Harry nem havia percebido que tinha o tal guarda roupa encostado na parede.

— Nossa, pra que um guarda roupa desse tamanho? — Perguntou Harry indo em direção ao guarda roupa.

— Para guardar nossas coisa, mas diz quem disse palavras feias para a Gina? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Cho Chang, conhece? — Perguntou Harry sem ao menos se virar.

— Sim, a filha dela não gosta da Elliz, sempre quando tem uma partida de Quadribol entre a Grifinória e a Corvinal existe uma rixa entre essas duas, fica uma roubando a goles da outra. — Falou Felipe.

— Vou dormir. — Falou Harry trocando a calça pela calça do pijama — No quarto das meninas também tem um guarda roupa gigante desses?

— Não, provavelmente é bem maior com o tanto de roupas que elas trazem. — Falou Miguel.

— Boa Noite. — Falou Harry se deitando na cama e dormindo, os restos dos meninos fizeram o mesmo.


	13. PASSEIO À HOGSMEADE

PASSEIO A HOGSMEADE

As meninas acordaram todas agitadas por causa do passeio ao vilarejo vizinho da escola, elas que haviam arrumado as roupas no guarda roupa gigante que havia no quarto na noite anterior estava desarrumando tudo de novo a procura das roupas que iam usar, estava calor, por isso elas apitaram por usar um short jeans e uma blusinha, ou um vestidinho soltinho, estavam confusas em qual das opções usarem.

— Tem certeza que não vai querer ir de short Gina? — Perguntou Cath.

— Há, não obrigado. — Respondeu Gina penteando os cabelos.

— Há, que pena, eu tinha um macacão que ficaria lindo em você, se você fosse de short eu daria pra você usar, afinal, hoje você tem que arrasar para seu encontro com o novo namorado, sabe, você disse que ele quer que você não ligue para as meninas que ficam olhando para ele, então seria melhor você dar um recado a elas, sabe, um recado silencioso, mostrar pra elas que ninguém pode competir com você. — Falou Cath.

Gina pensou no que ela disse e até que a ideia não era ruim.

— Tudo bem, mas não pode ser muito curto, não sou acostumada em usar roupas curtas. — Falou Gina indo em direção a Cath.

— É esse aqui, e eu tenho uma sapatilha aqui que também combina, se você tiver uma blusa branca irá ficar linda. — Falou Cath passando a peça d roupa.

— Tudo bem, mas foi seus pais que compraram, você não acha que eles iriam ficar bravos por você estar me emprestando? — Perguntou Gina insegura.

— É claro que não, e além disso depois que eles me deram a roupa é minha e eu empresto para quem eu quiser, eles não tem que falar nada, coloca a roupa logo que eu irei fazer sua unha e cabelo, mas tem que ficar paradinha para não sair errado. — Falou Cath.

Gina vendo que nenhuma das meninas se importavam em se trocar umas nas frentes da outra se trocou com elas vendo, quer dizer, elas nem prestaram atenção em Gina, por sorte porque Gina não gostava de chamar muita atenção.

— Olha pega esse colar aqui, irá ficar lindo em você. — Falou Lily.

— Vocês estão fazendo muito para mim, não posso aceitar. — Falou Gina estendendo o colar de volta para Lily.

— É claro que pode aceitar, é graças a você que eu estou aqui, viva, feliz e saudável, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você. — Falou Lily.

Gina não tendo desculpas para recusar acabou aceitando, aceitou e com um aceno da varinha de Cath pentes e esmaltes começaram a flutuar e modificar o seu cabelo sem nenhum esforço de ninguém, depois de esperar alguns minutos estava pronta, se olhou no espelho e ficou surpresa, como pudera ter ficado tão linda?

— Como deixou meu cabelo cacheado assim? Ainda mais em pouco tempo? — Perguntou Gina.

— Minha mãe tem uma amiga que eu considero uma tia, ela me ensinou alguns feitiços que ela mesmo inventou para fazer esse tipo de coisa rapidamente. — Falou Cath dando de ombros.

— Mas tipo, ele vai voltar ao normal? — Perguntou Gina se referindo ao cabelo cacheado.

— Sim, é só lavar que ele vai voltar ao normal. — Respondeu Cath.

Cath se arrumou antes que as outras meninas terminassem para ter tempo de arrumar o cabelo e as unhas das outras também, depois de arrumar o cabelo e as unhas de todas as meninas com um aceno de varinha arrumaram a bagunça que fizeram.

Até ouvirem batidas na porta, Roxanne foi atender a porta, era Miguel.

— Então, eu e os meninos queríamos saber se vocês vão descer agora com agente ou vão descer depois para tomar café? — Perguntou Miguel.

— Nós já vamos, fala que só estamos terminando de arrumar o quarto. — Respondeu Roxanne fechando a porta.

— Então, vamos terminar de arrumar essas camas, e cada uma pegue o seu celular, vai que recebemos alguma ligação importante. — Falou Lysa.

— E então Lysa, vai receber ligação importante do Daniel? — Perguntou Rose rindo.

— Não brinca, aquele moleque é um grude, chuta que é macumba. — Falou Lysa fazendo careta.

— Então porque falou que estava namorando ele? — Perguntou Lily.

— Pra vê se o Potter também sai do meu pé, eu ainda não sei porque aqueles dois tem uma rixa. — Falou Lysa revirando os olhos e pegando o celular que estava em baixo do travesseiro e saiu do quarto após ter colocado no bolso.

— Não sei porque a Lysa está na Corvinal, ela é esperta na matéria e burra quando o assunto é homem. — Falou Rose também saindo do dormitório.

— Olha quem fala. — Falou Cath.

As meninas restantes riram e saíram para o salão comunal, Gina e Hermione estavam com medo de que Rony e Harry não gostassem da mudança no visual, quando chegaram no final das escadas encontraram Harry sentado no sofá cercado por os gêmeos e Gui, Gina estreitou os olhos quando viu a cena.

— O que estão fazendo? — Perguntou Gina entrando no meio dos três.

— Gina, é você mesmo? — Perguntou os gêmeos juntos.

— Não, é a outra Gina Weasley que tem seis irmãos homens e que está querendo saber o que estão fazendo. — Falou Gina sarcástica.

— Tá diferente, com o cabelo cacheado. — Falou Harry com os olhos brilhando atrás das lentes dos óculos em direção a Gina, a ruiva tentou não amolecer diante daquele olhar.

— Estávamos interrogando o Harry para saber quais são as intenções dele com você e o Gui quer saber quando ele irá te pedir em casamente para darmos mais liberdade para o namoro de vocês. — Falou Jorge rindo.

— Que história é essa de casamento? — Perguntou Gina olhando para cada um dos irmãos.

— O Gui falou que você tem que casar primeiro para depois namorar com o marido. — Falou Fred rindo.

— Há tá, só porque você vai casar com uma menina que mal conhece eu também tenho que casar? Vocês também em, vocês não tem que achar nada do meu namoro, o namorado é meu e não de vocês, e é bom que o Fred e o Jorge estejam brincando com essa ideia de casar Guilherme, porque se você pensa desse jeito eu nunca irei te perdoar. — Falou Gina olhando para o irmão mais velho.

— É claro que é brincadeira deles Gina, eu só vim aqui pra saber se o que os gêmeos me disseram era verdade, só isso, não tenho nada contra, além disso, melhor o Harry do que aquele menino que você estava que eu nem conheço. — Falou Gui naturalmente, Gina aceitou o que o irmão disse, considerando apenas uma brincadeira dos irmãos gêmeos.

— Vamos Harry. — Falou Gina puxando Harry pela mão e saindo rapidamente pelo buraco do quadro, quando saiu começou a andar num passo devagar — Era brincadeira mesmo dos meus irmãos de casar né? — Perguntou Gina.

— Era, Gui só veio perguntar se era verdade que agente estava namorando mesmo, mas ele falou que é melhor nós dois darmos a noticia a sua mãe e seu pai, principalmente sua mãe. — Respondeu Harry.

— Tudo bem, só vou ir chamar Rony e Hermione para irem com agente. — Falou Gina entrando no buraco do retrato novamente.

Harry ficou ali parado esperando Gina, até ver uma certa japonesa vindo em sua direção, teria que segurar sua raiva para não falar besteira a garota por falar aquelas coisas para Gina, começou a rezar para que ela passasse reto na sua frente, mas para sua má sorte a menina sorria para ele, o mesmo não fez nada, apenas ficou olhando ela chegar na sua frente e sorrir o sorriso mais falso que ele já havia visto na vida, pior até que o do Malfoy.

— Oi Harry, queria saber se você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, pelo jeito vejo que está sozinho, então vamos. — Falou Cho já o querendo puxar pela mão, mas antes que ela o puxasse fazendo com que o Harry de um passo o moreno puxou a mão, fazendo Cho soltar a sua e olhar para trás confusa — Algum problema? — Perguntou Cho com uma falsa voz inocente.

— Sim, eu estou esperando meus amigos e minha namorada, então não poderei ir com você. — Falou Harry direto.

— Sua namorada? Quem? — Perguntou Cho fechando os punhos.

— Gina Weasley, estávamos juntos desde antes de ontem, mas só iremos assumir hoje, e Rony e Hermione também estão namorando, Gina só foi chamar eles dois para que pudéssemos dar a noticia para a Sra. Weasley. — Respondeu Harry calmamente por fora, mas morrendo de raiva por dentro.

— Está namorando a Weasley? Eu não acredito que você esta namorando aquela sem sal Harry, eu sou muito melhor que ela. — Falou Cho fazendo cara de indignada.

— Isso mesmo, Gina é mesmo uma sem sal, mas enquanto a você que tem açúcar de mais. — Falou Harry, Cho deu um sorriso convencido para ele.

— Então quer dizer que eu sou doce? — Perguntou a japonesa.

— Não, sabia que açúcar demais engorda? Vê se não exagera demais nos doces da Dedos de mel. — Falou Harry.

— Olha aqui Potter vai se arrepender quando essa menina virar um chiclete em você, vai perceber que eu sou muito melhor que ela, recomendo que troque de óculos. — Falou Cho se virando, mas antes que a menina ficasse longe Harry disse.

— Sim, eu troquei de óculos, foi por isso que percebi que a Gina é bem melhor que você. — Falou Harry olhando a menina sumir de suas vistas.

Passou uns 30 segundos e Gina saiu da sala comunal junto de Rony e Hermione que andavam de mãos dadas, os dois foram na frente conversando e Harry e Gina um pouco atrás, o moreno pegou na mão da ruiva e sorriu pra ela.

— Cho veio falar comigo. — Falou com a voz baixa.

— Sobre o que? — Perguntou Gina normalmente.

— Veio me chamar para ir com ela a Hogsmeade, menina louca eu nem tinha aceitado e ela já queria me puxar, eu disse que iria com você e ela ficou toda irritadinha, garota louca não é? — Perguntou Harry.

— Bom, já que você pediu minha opinião, eu digo que sim, ela é louca. — Falou Gina sorrindo.

— Mas mudando de assunto, você está linda, mas acho que me acostumei com o seu cabelo liso, o que não quer dizer que esteja feio assim. — Falou Harry sorrindo para a ruiva que retribuiu com outro sorriso.

— Que bom, mas eu vou ficar com o cabelo cacheado só hoje, porque quem fez o penteado e as unhas foi a Cath, então não é como se eu fosse pedir para que ela viesse para o passado só pra fazer o meu cabelo e minhas unhas. — Falou Gina sarcástica.

— Não precisa ficar fazendo isso, você já é linda do jeito que é, mesmo com o cabelo liso ou cacheado, só achei diferente, mas é novidade pra mim ver você de macacão, ainda mais com a parte de baixo curto. — Falou Harry dando uma breve olhada para o short.

— O macacão também é da Cath, ela disse que não iria ficar tão curto, por isso aceitei, mas acho que não ficou muito curto assim, e o melhor é que não é apertadinho, se não iria ficar muito vulgar. — Falou Gina olhando para o macacão larguinho.

— É, até que não é apertadinho. — Concordou Harry.

— O pior é o que minha mãe irá achar, será que ela não vai gostar, porque até que não ficou muito extravagante. — Falou Gina.

— Bom, vamos descobrir agora, olha, . a porta já apareceu na parede, vamos entrar? — Perguntou Harry.

— Vamos. — Falou Gina, e os dois abriram a porta e entraram, quando puderam ver o que estava acontecendo, Molly abraçava Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo, parecia estar chorando de tanta felicidade.

— Hermione, você está bem diferente mesmo. — Falou Molly fazendo Hermione dar uma voltinha — E cadê Harry e Gina? — Perguntou Molly.

Harry e Gina levantaram as mãos livres para indicarem que estavam nos fundos, de frente para a porta, Molly olhou para eles e olhou direto para as mãos entrelaçadas, fez o mesmo que fez com Rony e Hermione, os deu um forte abraço de tanta felicidade pelos novos casais, e depois disse só recebiam os parabéns de todos, Remo e Tonks estavam sentados em um sofá no centro da sala, Harry e Gina foram em direção a eles.

— Parabéns Harry. — Falou Remo.

Tonks se levantou e abraçou Gina.

— Eu que mereço os parabéns? Acha que eu não percebi que vocês dois estavam aqui de mãos dadas até agora? Uso óculos mas não sou cego. — Falou Harry rindo — Fico feliz por vocês. — Falou Harry dando um largo sorriso.

Rony e Hermione chegaram perto deles depois de muitos parabéns também.

— Então, soubemos que vocês estão juntos desde ontem, parabéns. — Falou Hermione feliz.

— É, tive que encurralar o Remo ontem. — Falou Tonks rindo.

— Nossa, eu também. — Falou Hermione.

Remo e Rony ficaram corados de vergonha enquanto os outros quatro riam da reação deles.

— É, para vocês verem como as mulheres estão mandando ver, agora é agente que manda. — Falou Gina fazendo todos rirem.

— Então, fico feliz por vocês, mas, vamos tomar café? — Chamou Rony.

— Não muda mesmo. — Falou Hermione revirando os olhos e rindo.

Foram se afastando abraçados dos quatros ali.

— Acha que eu preciso mudar? — Perguntou Rony olhando para a namorada.

— Não, não precisa. — Respondeu Hermione sorrindo.

— Acabei de me lembrar de dizer, você está linda, diferente, mas esta linda. — Falou Rony sorrindo sincero.

— Olha quem diria, ele percebeu, achei que não tivesse percebido, mas olha, vou ser sincero, você fica lindo até mesmo naquela roupa ridícula do baile. — Falou Hermione com os olhos brilhando.

— Hermione, mentir é feio, acho que você não dançaria comigo se tivesse eu como par. — Falou Rony relembrando do baile.

— Há, eu dançaria sim, eu até te procurei um pouco depois do banquete com os olhos, mas não dava, Krum não parava de fazer perguntas e eu tinha que responder já que estava com ele de acompanhante. — Falou Hermione.

— Harry disse que você tentou ensinar o Krum a pronunciar o seu nome certo, mas depois de umas quinhentas vezes ele não conseguiu pronunciar direito. — Falou Rony rindo.

— É, ele não aprendeu mesmo, mas o que importa agora, não tenho nenhum motivo para querer falar com ele. — Falou Hermione dando de ombros.

— Mas me responde uma coisa, você o beijou? — Perguntou Rony apreensivo.

— Não, ele até tentou, mas ai eu disse que ele era apenas um amigo meu, quando ele tentava se aproximar demais eu me esquivava. — Falou Hermione.

— Há, então o beijo de ontem foi o seu primeiro? — Perguntou Rony.

— Não, não foi. — Respondeu Hermione triste.

— Não? Então com quem foi se não foi comigo ou com o Krum? — Perguntou Rony parando no meio do corredor.

— Nas férias do terceiro ano, meus pais fizeram um jantar de aniversario para mim, eu queria chamar você e o Harry, mas não deu porque era uma coisa de família e assim, só teve uma amiga da minha mãe e o filho dela de pessoas que não eram do meu parentesco, e o menino me roubou um beijo, ele tentou aprofundar o beijo com a língua, mas eu não deixei, mas mesmo assim ele roubou meu primeiro beijo, e você, era o primeiro? Tenho certeza que não. — Falou Hermione.

Eles voltaram a andar.

— Bom, pelo primeira vez a certeza de Hermione Granger falhou, foi sim meu primeiro beijo, com quem você acha que eu daria meu primeiro beijo? Com minha irmã? Eu nunca beijei mesmo, e eu nunca tive amigas e nem amigos, primeiro porque eu não sou acostumada a ir visitar o vilarejo lá perto de casa, e segundo porque eu não tenho sorte em fazer amizades, eu ainda acho que foi sorte eu virar amigo do Harry e de você. — Falou Rony.

— Rony, bom... Agora nos somos mais que amigos, mas continuamos amigos do mesmo jeito, é melhor a amizade não mudar porque ai seria melhor para agente, sabe, mas mudando de assunto, você disse ontem que eu teria que fazer uma coisa por você para que parasse a minha cosquinha, o que era? — Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

— Há, eu ia pedir para que você não tentasse exagerar tanto no estudo, sei que isso é importante para você, quer dizer, não só pra você, mas pra todo mundo também, mas eu acho que o estudo pode tirar momentos de sua vida que você poderia ter feito, sabe? — Perguntou Rony.

— Entendi, tipo, se eu tivesse estudando ontem talvez nos não estaríamos juntos? — Perguntou Hermione.

— É, um ótimo exemplo, mas não quer dizer que você precise deixar os estudos de lado. — Falou Rony.

— Tudo bem, vou tentar estudar apenas quando for preciso, mas, com uma condição. — Falou Hermione olhando para ele com o olhar sapeca.

— Sabia que estava fácil demais, pode falar Hermione. — Falou Rony.

— Você vai ter que me ouvir quando eu tentar explicar a matéria pra você sabe, quando chegar perto das provas você terá que ouvir minhas dicas sobre o que acho que cairá nas provas. — Falou Hermione analisando a reação facial dele.

— Tudo bem, vou tentar, mas você terá que me explicar na minha língua, não no seu idioma, sabe, as vezes parece que você esta falando grego. — Falou Rony rindo sendo acompanhado da namorada, o resto do caminha até o grande salão eles foram em silencio sendo observados por todos.

Na sala precisa Harry e Gina ainda recebiam os parabéns, só havia uma pessoa que não haviam visto eles juntos, era Sirius, Remo havia dito que ele era preguiçoso e que não era costumado a acordar cedo, mas quando o casal já estava decidindo ir embora viram Sirius descer as escadas vestido devidamente, ele olhou para o moreno e a ruiva de mãos dadas riu, o casal se olhou sem entender e esperou que ele chegasse mais perto para explicar.

— Estava demorando para que vocês assumissem que estão juntos, estranhei ontem quando Elliz e Hermione falaram que os dois haviam sumido . de uma vez, fico feliz por vocês, parabéns, é, pelo jeito Harry não herdou apenas a aparência de James, também herdou o gosto para mulher. — Falou Sirius dando um abraço em Gina e umas batidinhas nas costas de Harry.

— Sua mãe era ruiva né Harry? James disse uma vez, mas eu nunca há vi, quer dizer, por fotos. — Falou Gina.

— Depois eu te mostro, estamos indo tomar café, vocês também vem? — Perguntou Harry a Sirius, Remo e Tonks.

— Pelo jeito eu sou o único aqui que não está namorando não é? Tem mais alguém que eu não saiba? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Rony e Hermione. — Respondeu Gina.

— Serio? Sinceramente, aquele casal me lembra muito James e Lily, a única diferença são as brigas, James e Lily brigavam porque James não saia do pé da Lily, e Rony e Hermione brigam por qualquer coisa, até mesmo por causa de um gato e de um rato. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— Mas vamos descer logo que estamos com fome, e tenho certeza que Sirius como um bom cachorro irá comer como um cachorro, não é Pulguento? — Perguntou Tonks rindo da cara de desagrado de Sirius.

— Eu não sou pulguento, você contou a ela Aluado? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Contei. — Respondeu Remo naturalmente.

— Nossa, que ótimo amigo você em. — Falou Sirius sarcástico.

Então foram todos em direção ao salão principal, Sirius ficou o caminho todo enchendo o saco por causa do apelido que Tonks o chamava, Harry e Gina foram conversando o caminho todo também recebendo olhares de todos, as meninas olharam para Gina com inveja seja da roupa dela ou do namorado dela, chegando ao salão todos se sentaram um ao lado do outro, Lorcan e Lysa haviam chamado Luna para se sentarem junto a eles, a menina aceitou na hora.

— Nossa Gina, estou me sentindo tão pouca perto de vocês. — Falou Luna olhando para os estilos de cada uma das meninas.

— Você também está bem diferente Luna, teve uma visita da Lysa hoje de manha? — Perguntou Gina.

— Há, a Lysa e a Cath foram no meu dormitório, também fizeram umas mudanças na minha roupa de hoje, mas acho que não ficou muito bom. — Falou Luna se levantando mostrando a nova roupa.

— O que? Você achando que não está muito bom? Você está linda Luna, ainda mais com esse seu cabelo loiro, sabe que eu sempre gostei dele. — Falou Gina.

— É, irei confiar no seu gosto. — Falou Luna rindo.

— Então, Teddy conseguiu as autorizações? — Perguntou James.

— Parece que sim, só está esperando chegar, já que seu pai deu uma bronca nele por ele pedir uma coisa dessas na hora que ele estava dormindo. — Falou Sirius rindo.

Todos riram.

— Tá ai uma coisa que papai não gosta, ser acordado pra nada. — Falou Lily rindo.

— É olha o Teddy vindo ai. — Falou Elliz apontando para a entrada do salão, o homem de cabelos azuis turquesa vinha na direção deles carregando vários papeis nas mãos, parecia estar conferindo cada um.

— Bom dia. — Falou Teddy se sentando.

— Bom dia, cadê a Vic? — Perguntou Roxanne.

— Ela recebeu uma ligação dos pais, está conversando com eles lá em cima. — Respondeu Teddy. — Ahn, Elliz, Fernando, Felipe e Miguel aqui suas autorizações. — Falou Teddy passando os pergaminhos para cada um dos nomes citados.

— Obrigado Teddy, valeu mesmo. — Agradeceu Elliz.

— Que nada, quando precisar só falar... Bom, Roxanne e Fred II — Falou Teddy lhe passando os pergaminhos. — Rose e Hugo. — Entregou os pergaminhos para Rose que passou para o irmão ao lado. — Lorcan e Lysa. — Passou para Luna que passou para os gêmeos ao lado. — James, Alvo e Lily. — James quase deu um pulo para pegar os pergaminhos. — Nossa, tudo isso é ansiedade, e por ultimo, Cath e Scorpius. — Cath pegou um e entregou o outro para o irmão que conversava com Rose.

— Nossa Teddy, achei que nunca me chamaria. — Falou Cath lendo a autorização.

— Há, eu já ia me esquecendo, isso aqui é pra vocês. — Falou Teddy passando um pequeno envelope vermelho para James, o menino pegou e olhou para os irmãos, que percebeu na hora o que era o tal envelope.

— Torça para que seja do papai. — Falou Al.

James abriu o envelope e instantemente o envelope ganhou vida própria, formou uma boca na frente deles e começou a dizer.

"_Da próxima vez peça alguma coisa com antecedência, porque ai eu não irei precisar ir na casa de cada um de seus pais as 6:00 da manhã, bom passeio." — Falou a voz de Harry, o envelope pegou fogo._

— É, sorte que quem mandou foi o papai, se fosse a mamãe teríamos ficado surdos. — Falou Al.

— Sua mãe não deve ser tão brava assim. — Falou Gina.

— Imagina, ela é pior, acredita que ela decidiu me mandar um berrador no meu primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts, depois daquele dia nós descobrimos quem grita mais que a vovó Molly. — Falou James.

— Agora vamos comer para depois ir ao passeio. — Falou Lily.

Vic acabara de chegar e já estava tomando o café.

— Desculpa a demora, mas é que minha mãe queria falar comigo, e as vezes ela exagera, acaba falando até demais, o Tio Harry mandou isso para vocês, Teddy saiu antes que chegasse então, entregarei agora. — Falou Vic tirando vários saquinhos da bolsa e entregando para cada um deles.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Miguel.

— Vocês vão a Hogsmeade sem dinheiro? — Perguntou Vic sarcástica.

Depois da resposta de Vic todos entenderam, cada um deles colocaram o saquinho nos bolsos e voltaram a tomar café, Molly ainda elogiava as meninas pela mudança de visual.

— Olá, eu sou Molly Weasley, você deve ser a filha de Xenofílio, amiga da minha filha, prazer. — Falou Molly para Luna.

— O prazer é todo meu Sra. Weasley. — Falou Luna sorrindo para Molly.

— Mas e seu pai como anda? — Perguntou Molly a Luna.

— Ele está bem, ultimamente esteve fazendo pesquisas sobre espécies de bichos que ainda não foram pesquisados devidamente, sabe, algumas criaturas que as vezes os bruxos esquecem. — Falou Luna.

— Nossa, isso é maravilhoso. — Falou Molly.

E as duas continuaram a conversa.

— Elliz, eu adorei o seu cabelo, como fez isso? — Perguntou Tonks impressionada.

— Há, não foi eu, foi a Cath, bom, ela fez o cabelo de todas nós, mas tenho que admitir que adorei o jeito como ficou o meu. — Falou Elliz passando a mão em uma mecha.

— Então, você fez isso? Ficou muito bonito. — Elogiou Tonks.

— Obrigado, mas tenho que lhe dizer que seu cabelo é mais chocante, não sei, mas gosto de pessoas e gostos diferentes, gosto quando as pessoas não se importam com a opinião das pessoas. — Falou Cath dando de ombros.

— Concordou. — Falou Tonks rindo.

— Isso porque são parentes. — Falou Elliz rindo.

— Parentes? — Perguntaram os Weasley, Harry e Hermione.

— É claro, a mãe da Tonks é irmã da minha vó, ou seja, Tonks e Draco Malfoy são primos, e Draco Malfoy é meu pai, o que me torna também parente do Teddy. — Explicou Cath.

— Nossa, não tem comparação. — Falou Harry olhando para Draco na mesa da Sonserina.

— Sim, a diferença é que Tonks faz parte das melhores pessoas da família Black, que são Andrômeda e Sirius. — Falou Scorpius.

— Então, Sirius é parente de vocês? — Perguntou Harry.

— Pelo jeito sou, eu na escola as vezes conversava com a Andrômeda e com a Narcisa, mas depois que a Narcisa começou a namorar o Lúcios ela nunca mais falou comigo. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Lúcios Malfoy é muito controlador, já aconteceu varias brigas entre meu pai e meu avô. — Falou Scorpius naturalmente.

— Brigas? Porque? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Porque minha mãe é mestiça, o certo na opinião do meu avô seria Draco Malfoy se casar com Pansy Parkinson, mas meu pai não quis, foi ai que ele conheceu minha mãe, pelo que minha mãe contou eles não se conheciam, mesmo Draco ser "amigo" da irmã da minha mãe, que é Dafne Greengrass. — Falou Cath.

— Então, você é sobrinha daquela menina que esta com a Parkinson? — Perguntou Hermione apontando para uma menina de cabelos escuros que tentava chamar atenção de Draco.

— Sim, mas minha mãe não conversa com ela desde o quinto ano de escola dela, sabe, minha "tia" vivia dizendo para minha mãe ficar longe do Draco, mas eu não sei o que aconteceu que eles viraram amigos e puft, casaram. — Falou Cath.

— Só que meu pai teve que namorar dois anos a distancia com minha mãe, já que ela é dois anos mais nova que ele. — Falou Scorpius tomando um pouco de suco.

— Olha ai Harry, alguém te superou. — Falou Fernando rindo da cara de mal humorado do moreno.

— Mas é chocante como vocês são parentes, sabe, Sirius parente do Draco, da Cath e do Scorpius. — Falou Hermione.

— É porque esses casamentos são arranjados Hermione. — Falou Sirius.

— É, as antigas famílias sangues puros fazem isso até hoje para unirem uma família com a outra, em forma de casamento, mas toda família dessas tem ao menos uma pessoa que não quer seguir as ordens dos pais, na família Black foi o Sirius e a Andrômeda, na família Malfoy meu pai foi o primeiro de todas as gerações. — Falou Scorpius.

— É, e também tem a família Gaunt. — Falou Lily.

— Família Gaunt? Essa eu nunca ouvi falar. — Falou Sirius.

— A família Gaunt é bem antiga, hoje em dia só existe apenas um herdeiro da família, mas ele não é sangue puro, ele é mestiço, dizem que essa família foi descendentes de Salazar Sonserina, a tempos atrás, a família Gaunt era constituída por três pessoas, um pai e os filhos, uma mulher e um menino, a mulher era diferente do irmão que odiava trouxas, na verdade ela era apaixonada por um trouxa que nunca deu atenção a ela, e foi quando o pai e o irmão dela foram presos em Azkaban por matar trouxas em plena luz do dia que ela saiu de casa atrás do amor, ela o enfeitiçou com poção do amor por anos, até ficar gravida, mas com o tempo ela começou a sentir pena do homem que havia aprisionada a ela, então começou a parar de dar a poção a ele, ele ao recobrar a consciência a deixou, e ela teve que dar a luz ao filho sozinha, ela morreu a tempo de dar o nome ao filho, ele viveu em um orfanato até vir para Hogwarts, e está vivo até hoje. — Falou Al fazendo suspense não falando o nome da criança.

— E quem é essa pessoa que está viva até hoje? — Perguntou Hugo curioso.

— Se eu disser vocês não vão acreditar. — Falou Al rindo.

— Fala logo. — Falou Hermione.

— Tom Ridlle, vocês podem até não acreditar, mas sim, essa criança é Voldemort. — Falou Al olhando o espanto de todos.

— Há, para de mentir Al, conta outra, sabemos que Voldemort é mestiço, mas qual as chances dele ser essa criança? — Perguntou James com deboche.

— E porque não seria, pergunte a papai, Dumbledore, um desses dois e saberá a resposta. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

Por coincidência Dumbledore vinha na direção deles.

— E então? Conseguiram as autorizações? — Perguntou Dumbledore com um pequeno sorriso por traz da barba.

— Conseguimos, diretor, poderia faze uma pergunta? — Perguntou Lily.

— Sim, é claro. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Qual as chances de Tom Ridlle ser filho de uma Gaunt? — Perguntou Rose antes que Lily perguntasse.

Dumbledore no começo ficou surpreso, mas depois não achou surpresa eles fazerem perguntas como essa.

— Sim, Tom Ridlle é filho de Merope Gaunt e de Tom Ridlle um trouxa que morava na mesma vila em que aconteceu a... — Dumbledore não conseguiu responder, porque fora interrompido por Harry.

— Ressurreição de Voldemort? É, me lembro de ver o tumulo de um trouxa chamado Tom Ridlle. — Falou Harry.

Gina estava quieta no canto dela, não gostava de falar sobre Tom Ridlle, sempre que falava sobre isso se lembrava da burrice que fez ao confiar em um livro que a respondia misteriosamente, e pensar que por sua culpa Harry quase morrera.

— Bom, agora já esta na hora de vocês irem ao passeio, suas autorizações podem ser entregue a Minerva, bom passeio. — Falou Dumbledore voltando para seu atual assento.

— Mas Al, quem te contou isso? Qu me lembre isso não é artigos de livros ou jornais. — Falou Rose.

— Penseira do papai. — Falaram Al, Lily e James.

— Vamos logo, antes que perdemos a carruagem. — Falou Vic se levantando.

Todos se levantaram e foram em direção a porta do grande salão, como estavam um do lado do outro eles formavam um muro, fazendo com que não desse para passar por eles, Scorpius que estava na ponta direita esbarrou em alguém e parou para ajudar.

— Desculpa, eu ando meio distraído. — Falou Scorpius ajudando a menina a se levantar.

— Você me pedindo desculpas? Tá ai uma coisa que não se vê todo dia. — Falou a menina debochadamente.

— Como assim eu? — Perguntou Scorpius confuso.

— Há, desculpa, eu te confundi com Draco Malfoy, mil perdões mas é que não é normal uma pessoa ser tão igual a ele. — Falou a menina.

— Bom, eu sou um dos visitantes do futuro, prazer, Scorpius Malfoy. — Falou Scorpius estendendo a mãos para a menina.

— Astória Greengrass, e o prazer é todo meu. — Falou Astória apertando a mão de Scorpius.

— Você é do terceiro ano não é? — Perguntou Scorpius a parando antes que ela saísse correndo.

— Sou sim. — Respondeu Astória.

— Você não vai a Hogsmeade? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Não, eu tenho a autorização e tudo, mas não tenho amigas para ir, minhas amigas mudaram para Beauxbatons. — Falou Astória com a voz e o olhar triste.

— Vamos com agente, quer dizer, eu e os meus amigos. — Chamou Scorpius.

— Acho melhor não, eles são da Grifinória e eu da Sonserina, não vai dar muito certo. — Falou Astória não gostando da ideia.

— Que nada, eles nem vão se importar, e além disso, eu também sou da Sonserina na minha época, você iria com essa roupa mesmo? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Acho que sim, mas... — Astória não pode terminar porque o loiro já estava puxando ela pela mãos, ela não podendo fazer nada acabou por ir encontrar os amigos deles fora do salão.

— Gente, essa aqui é a Astória, as amigas dela mudaram de escola e ela não tem com quem ir a Hogsmeade então chamei ela pra ir com agente, tudo bem né? — Perguntou Draco.

Todos arregalaram os olhos quando ouviram o nome da menina.

— Não tem problema, estamos fazendo um misto de casas, só falta alguém da Lufa-Lufa. — Falou Miguel.

— Eu era da Lufa-Lufa. — Falou Tonks.

— Então o grupo está pronto, os ruivos são os Weasley, os do presente você conhece os outros são, Rose, Lily, Hugo, Fred II, os outros são, Alvo mais você pode chamar ele de Al, James mas não cai nas cantadas dele não, Teddy que é o de cabelo azul, meio estranho as vezes mas é gente boa, a Vic é esposa do Teddy, não liga se as vezes ela der um ataque, é o temperamento Weasley, Roxanne é irmã do Fred II, aquela loira magrela ali é minha irmã que é a Cath, os gêmeos ali são Lorcan e Lysa, e resto são os irmãos Black's, Fernando e Felipe é as gêmeos, a menina de cabelos rosas é a Elliz, e o outro é o Miguel. — Falou Scorpius.

— Meu Merlin, isso não foi apresentações foi um discurso. — Falou Felipe fazendo todos rirem.

— Você está com a autorização ai? — Perguntou Vic.

— Eu entreguei para o professor Snape semana passada, acho que meu nome está na lista. — Respondeu Astória tímida.

— Astória, vou lhe dar alguns conselhos, não estranha o nosso jeito agitado, se sinta a vontade perto da gente, não iremos te sequestrar, mas posso dizer que posso te levar para o mal caminho, sabe, te ensinar a matar aula, dar uma fugidinha por ai e tal. — Falou Cath fazendo Astória rindo.

— Posso te chamar de Asty? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Pode, sinceramente não gosto que me chamem de Astória, é um nome feio em minha opinião. — Falou Astória.

— Estamos precisando fazer uma comunidade para quem odeia seu nome, já temos quatro amigos. — Falou Cath rindo.

— Ola Asty, eu sou a Elliz como o Scorpius havia dito. — Falou Elliz sorrindo.

— Oi Elliz, gostei do seu cabelo. — Falou Astória olhando o cabelo de Elliz.

— Eu sei que meu cabelo é lindo de qualquer jeito. — Falou Elliz mechando no cabelo.

— Muito modesta você Elliz. — Falou Roxanne.

As meninas seguiram rindo de Elliz, Astória já estava se soltando mais que antes, estava surpresa por ser tão bem recebida por Grifinórios, como havia dito seu nome estava na lista, quando foi para pegarem as carruagens tiveram que dividir o grupo em três, então ficou: Harry, Gina, Rony, Hermione, Remo, Tonks, Sirius, Fernando e Felipe; o segundo grupo foi, James, Al, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Teddy, Vic, Fred II e Roxanne; no terceiro grupo foram Cath, Scorpius, Astória, Lorcan, Lysa, Fred e Jorge, Elliz e Miguel.

Molly teve que dar uma passadinha no Largo Grimmauld, Gui e Arthur tiveram que trabalhar, principalmente Gui, os aurores Kingsley e Moody estavam tentando recolher informações do esconderijo de Voldemort.

Assim que chegaram no vilarejo decidiram que o primeiro lugar a se ir era na Dedos de Mel, os que estavam mais alegres por poderem ia a aquele paraíso eram Rony, Hugo e Rose, eram os que mais ansiavam por doce, Hermione ria da expressão deles de tanta felicidade, parecia que eles nunca havia visto doce.

— Então, que doces iremos levar, são tantos. — Falou Hugo com os olhos brilhantes.

— Olha, quadrados cor-de-rosa de sorvete de coco. — Falou Rose correndo e puxando Scorpius junto até o doce que mais gostava.

— Sapos de creme de menta. — Falou Vic indo até o doce.

— Depois eu fico me perguntando quem é a criança. — Falou Teddy rindo e indo em direção da esposa.

— É, vamos começar a festa. — Falou Miguel correndo de um lado para o outro.

Ficaram quase uma hora na loja, mesmo estando muito cheio valia apena esperar para poder comprar os doces que queria, Hugo e Rose juntaram os dinheiros e compraram de tudo, Elliz fez Fernando, Felipe e Al comprarem uma barra de chocolate para ela cada um, . Cath gastou boa parte do seu dinheiro com doces de chocolates, como bombons explosivos e outros diversos, os gêmeos Black não quiseram gastar muito o dinheiro por que queriam ir a Zonko's, Fred II e Roxanne gastaram muito com os sapos de chocolates, Lorcan e Lysa compraram vários feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, Rony comprou todos os doces que pudesse, e Hermione comprou algumas varinhas de alcaçuz, Harry e Gina compraram bombons, caramelos cor de mel, delicias gasosas e etc, saíram na loja carregando vários pacotes em suas mãos.

— Nossa, é hoje que eu irei me empanturra de doces. — Falou Hugo.

— Hugo, papai compra pacotes de doces pra gente todo mês, quando é que agente não fica se empanturrando de doce? — Perguntou Rose sarcástica.

— Qual a magica que vocês faz para comerem tantos doces e serem magros, os meninos até que esta em forma. — Falou Astória.

— Vou considerar isso como um elogio. — Falou James sorrindo.

— É, que todo final de semana tem Quadribol, sendo na escola ou na Toca, sabe, na nossa época nós podemos criar times de amigos contra amigos para jogar, a Minerva acha bom, porque ai agente reúne varias pessoas de personalidades e casas diferentes. — Falou Roxanne.

— Como assim? Não entendi. — Falou Astória.

— Tipo, nós aqui jogamos Quadribol, cada um em uma posição, mas nem todos fazem parte do time da casa que está, por isso montamos times entre amigos, sabe, dividimos um grupo e jogamos um contra o outro, é mais divertido. — Falou Fred II.

— Mas vocês gostam de jogar contra os próprios amigos? — Perguntou Jorge.

— A única diferença é que quando você está jogando contra uma pessoa que não gosta tem mais ação, quer dizer, sabe, a rivalidade melhora o jogo, tipo e Elliz tem rixa com a filha da Chang, James tem rixa com o Daniel, Hugo tem rixa contra o Krum depois que ele se mudou para Hogwarts e muitas outras rixas. — Falou Felipe rindo.

— E então, vamos ao Três Vassouras? — Perguntou Gina.

— Vamos. — Rony puxando Hermione pela mão.

E assim goram até o Três Vassouras, igual aos outros lugares estava lotado de gente, por sorte conseguiram uma mesa um pouco afastada do balcão, com um aceno de mão Madame Rosmerta foi em direção a eles para perguntar seus pedidos.

— E então, o que vão querer? — Perguntou a mulher.

— Uma cerveja amanteigada para cada um. — Respondeu Teddy.

A mulher contou quantas pessoas eram e marcou em uma caderneta, assentiu e saiu em direção ao balcão.

— Por sorte ela não perguntou sobre a semelhança. — Falou Vic.

— Não seria legal que muitas pessoas soubessem que os futuros filhos de Harry Potter voltaram para o passado. — Falou Teddy.

Começaram a conversar entre si, as vezes falavam sobre coisas engraçadas que faziam em sua época, coisas que fizeram na infância e muitas outras coisas, minutos depois Madame Rosmerta voltou trazendo duas bandejas flutuantes com as bebidas.

— Aqui estão suas bebidas. — Falou a moça entregando a bebida de cada um.

Depois de entregar as bebidas Rosmerta sumiu entre as pessoas, e começaram a falar de novo.

— Então, quem nunca brigou com algum irmão aqui? — Perguntou Astória.

— Eu não. — Falou Teddy.

— Isso porque você não tem irmão. — Falou Vic.

— Eu já deixei um olho roxo no Hugo, e ele como vingança cortou uma mecha enorme do meu cabelo, meus pais não sabiam se brigava comigo ou com o Hugo. — Falou Rose rindo.

— O James tinha mania de roubar a minha vassoura, uma vez eu quase quebrei o cabo da vassoura na cabeça dele, e bom, o Al eu até devo ter tentado fazer alguma coisa com ele, mas não foi nada de mais, sabe, apenas um arranhão da bochecha ou em outro lugar. — Falou Lily.

— Um arranhão? Você quebrou um copo no meu pé Lily, você sabe a dor que é ver vidros quebrar no seu próprio pé? — Perguntou Al.

— Aff Al, não seja tão dramático. — Falou Lily revirando os olhos.

— Pra você não é nada ruiva, você nunca levou a culpa de nada, eu e o Al sempre levávamos a culpa de tudo. — Falou James fazendo cara de bravo.

— É, já irei avisando pra você Potter, só porque ela será sua princesinha não quer dizer que ela não seja culpada. — Falou Al olhando para Harry.

— Isso é verdade, porque ninguém nunca acredita quando a menininha é culpada? — Perguntou Hugo.

As meninas olharam para ele com raiva.

— O que? É verdade ué. — Falou Miguel em uma tentativa de salvar o amigo.

— Mas voltando ao assunto em brigar com irmã, eu já dei uma surra na minha irmã, não estou dizendo que vocês tem que fazer isso, pelo que vejo vocês tem a melhor família do mundo, eu gostaria de ter uma família igual a de vocês. — Falou Astória.

— Como é sua família? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Nando, olha o oque pergunta. — Repreendeu Elliz.

— Não tem problema, meu pai nunca escondeu de mim que na verdade eu vim de um orfanato, nos registros do orfanato dizia que eu sou mestiça, mas minha mãe adotiva não gosta de mim e nem a filha dela, ou seja, meu pai é a única família que eu tenho. — Falou Astória.

— Hum, que pena, mas olhe o lado bom, você um dia pode construir uma família feliz. — Falou Cath.

— É, tomara. — Falou Astória feliz.

— Acho que já está na hora de irmos, Lily você prometeu para a vovó Molly que iria mostrar para ela fotos da nossa infância. — Falou Rose.

— É, mas a Asty também pode ir com agente não é? Eu gostei dela. — Falou Lily sorrindo para a morena que retribuiu o sorrido.

— Também gostei muito de vocês. — Falou Astória.

— Mas e então, você vai com agente ver fotos da nossa infância? — Perguntou James.

— É, vai ser legal, mas não pensam para ver fotos minhas pequena. — Falou Astória.

— É quem sabe outro dia, irei mostrar a vocês quem era James Sirius Potter, o gostosão, vocês vão ver, eu tenho fotos da mamãe trocando uma fralda dele nada limpinha. — Falou Lily rindo da cara do irmão.

— E depois falam que isso é um anjo. — Falou James.

Sirius fez um aceno com a mão para Rosmerta que em seguida foram até eles.

— A conta por favor Rosmerta. — Pediu Sirius.

— É claro. — Falou a moça fazendo um calculo no pergaminho, depois de ter um resultado entregou o pergaminho a Teddy que estava mais próximo.

Cada um pagou sua bebida e se levantaram, deram uma pequena passada na Zonko's para os gêmeos poderem comprar o que queriam e quando foram ver o céu já estava meio alaranjado.

— Nossa, até que a hora passou rápida. — Falou Lorcan.

— Nossa Lorcan, você quase não falou no passeio. — Falou Lysa.

— É mesmo, estava começando a pensar que você é mudo. — Falou Astória fazendo todos rirem, ate mesmo o menino.

Estavam indo em direção a carruagem quando ouvem risadas mais atrás.

— Ora, Ora, Ora, se não é os futuros pobretões. — Falou Draco Malfoy fazendo seus amigos rirem atrás de si.

— O que você quer Malfoy? Sai daqui, vai procurar o que fazer. — Falou Lily brava.

— Nossa, se não é a filha do testa rachada, quem você pensa que é para tentar me dar ordem? Menina cresce e depois vem falar comigo. — Falou Draco rindo debochado.

— Você quer brigar com alguém do seu tamanho? Briga com agente para ver se tem coragem. — Falou Felipe e Fernando entrando na frente de Lily.

Draco fez um aceno com a cabeça para os amigos e Crabbe e Goyle entraram em sua frente como escudo.

— Tem medo de encarar as pessoas sozinho Malfoy? — Perguntou Cath passando em frente aos gêmeos em companhia do irmão.

— É, sabíamos que você é um fraco, mas não é só isso, porque gosta tanto de importunar as pessoas e ver o mal delas? — Perguntou Scorpius chegando mais perto.

Draco não respondeu.

— É, já que você não responde eu respondeu pra você, você é assim porque acha que só porque não é feliz ninguém pode ser também, sua vida é uma mentira, não recebeu o pai que todo mundo merece, é mimado porque não tem uma família feliz, porque acha que pode ser feliz com tudo que quiser, com o que as pessoas não podem ter, agora vamos dizer a diferença de você para uma pessoa comum. — Falou Cath.

— Uma pessoa comum tem pai e mãe que o de carinho, uma pessoa comum é feliz com o que tem e com o que não tem, e você, nem amigos de verdade você tem, afinal, ninguém mais que você sabe como é ter amigos só porque eles acham que ficariam populares por ser amigos de um Malfoy. — Falou Scorpius.

— É, e agora vamos ao tópico relacionamento, essas meninas ai atrás, não estão interessadas em saber quem é o verdadeira Malfoy que existe dentro de você, elas querem é ser sustentadas por você, enquanto você está trabalhando duro elas estão gastando dinheiro como se desse em arvores, tem certeza que quer andar mesmo com pessoas assim? Se eu fosse você eu ao menos tentaria mudar antes que seja tarde, porque tenho certeza de que quando a barra pesar para você não vai existir amigos. — Falou Cath.

— Você vai ver com a leitura, não apenas o futuro de Harry Potter, mas também de outras pessoas, assim como atitudes suas. — Falou Scorpius.

— Bom, já terminamos, agora vamos embora, até mais. — Falou Cath pegando o irmão pela mão e seguindo para as carruagens sem serem interrompidos.

Os outros que apenas ouviam tinha certeza que aquelas palavras não mudariam em nada Draco Malfoy, mas eles estavam enganados, palavras tinham peso, e o que Draco ouviu pesou tanto que era como se ele tivesse se afundado em um buraco negro.

Voltaram para Hogwarts na mesma divisão de carruagens, Astória pensava nas palavras que Cath e Scorpius haviam dito, tudo bem que não era amiga daquele menino chato que era Malfoy, mas imaginou como era a sensação de ouvir tudo aqui, ainda mais dos próprios futuros filhos.

Chegando ao castelo foram direto a sala precisa, Lily havia ido para o dormitório pegar as fotos e aproveitou para ir a sala do diretor, fora andando lentamente sem pressa chegando lá falou a primeira palavra que veio a cabeça, subiu as escadas e bateu na porta da sala do diretor, quando ouviu um baixo entre abriu a porta e se deparou com Alvo Dumbledore e Severo Snape.

— Olá, minha querida, o que a leva aqui? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Bom, queria falar com o Senhor, mas vejo que está ocupado e volto depois. — Falou Lily quase fechando a porta.

— Não precisa, entre e sente-se, só preciso ir ali pegar uns papeis com a Prof.ª Minerva e já volto, só espere um minuto. — Falou Dumbledore saindo do escritório.

Lily foi em direção a cadeira ao lado do professor de poções e se sentou, começou a reparar na decoração e percebeu a diferença, era estranho olhar para os quadros e não ver o de Severo Snape e de Alvo Dumbledore, Lily não gostando do silencio que reinou no escritório resolveu quebrar aquilo.

— Olá, sou Lily Potter. — Falou Lily sorridente a pessoa ao lado.

— É, eu sei quem é você. — Falou Snape com a voz fria.

— Nossa, que grosseria, só queria ser gentil. — Falou Lily triste por dentro ao perceber que o Snape de antigamente não era o Snape que havia conhecido.

— Uma Potter? Gentil? Tão provável quanto um dementador amigavel. — Falou Snape sarcástico.

— Acha que todo Potter é arrogante? — Perguntou Lily.

— Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. — Falou Snape.

— Eu não concordo, e tenho certeza que você também não concorda, é apenas uma forma de falar mal do meu avô James Potter. — Falou Lily dando de ombros.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza sobre o que penso se nem ao menos me conhece? E porque eu acharia que vocês Potter's não são arrogantes? — Perguntou Snape.

— Lily Evans não ficou arrogante depois que virou uma Potter, tenho certeza e você também que ela não mudou absolutamente nada só porque se casou com James Potter, afinal, quem melhor que você para saber dela? — Perguntou Lily sorrindo.

— Não conheço nenhuma Lily Evans. — Mentiu Snape.

— Há não? Então deixe que eu a mostre pra você. — Falou Lily retirando uma foto que para ela era raridade, uma das coisas que havia sido deixada para o pai, era uma foto de sua avó com o melhor amigo Severo Snape, era uma raridade que havia sido deixada junto com os diários de Lily Evans, colocou a foto em cima da mesa vendo que o homem não a pegaria nunca — Olha ela, linda não é? Era uma mulher maravilhosa, meiga, carinhosa, linda, tinha as melhores qualidades que uma pessoa poderia ter, mas depois que perdeu o melhor amigo mudou bastante. — Falou Lily.

Snape olhou para a foto de lado, e pode se lembrar daquela foto, era do terceiro ano quando em um feriado havia ido para uma pracinha em companhia com a mãe e com a amiga, naquele dia havia tirado varias fotos com Lily, mas a maioria estava com ele, até percebera que faltava uma, mas achou que a amiga havia jogado fora com raiva dele.

— Há, eu já ia me esquecendo, ela deixou uma carta para você antes de morrer, pelo que eu sei, Dumbledore contou algo pra ela e ela decidiu deixar uma carta para você de despedida sabendo que de qualquer jeito iria morrer, bom, aqui esta a carta, se quiser pegar pode pegar, irei deixar aqui. — Falou Lily deixando o envelope de uma carta junto a foto.

Escutaram alguém abrir a porta e por ela entrou o diretor.

— Desculpem a ausência mas precisava falar com Minerva, e bom, depois do que aconteceu com Umbridge terei que arrumar um novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas para quando terminarmos a leitura. — Falou Dumbledore se sentando em sua cadeira — E então minha queria, o que queria aqui em meu humilde escritório?

— Humilde? Bom, é que em nosso tempo as vezes nós fazemos jogos de Quadribol com varias casas mistas, por exemplo, Grifinória, Sonserina e Corvinal, queria saber se um dia poderíamos fazer isso um final de semana desses ai para, sabe, poder tirar a tenção por causa da leitura. — Falou Lily.

— Há, eu acho uma ótima ideia, gosto de pensar que em seu tempo vocês não tem preconceito contra a Sonserina. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo.

— E, uma ultima pergunta, posso? — Perguntou Lily com seu jeito meigo.

— É claro Srta. Potter. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Queria saber o que está acontecendo com Umbridge, sabe, por causa desse negocio dela ter torturado meu pai e tal, mas se não quiser falar eu entendo. — Falou Lily dando de ombros.

— Acho que não tem problema falar a você, bom, a Prof.ª Umbridge está sendo investigada, mas eu e o ministro achamos melhor manter ela aqui em Hogwarts, para que não tenha possibilidades de fugir, mas sei que você já sabe o que ira acontecer com ela. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Há claro, na minha época ela passou boa parte da vida em Azkaban, sorte dela que os dementadores foram instintos, então ficou como uma prisão trouxa, só que bem mais segura, bom eu já vou, daqui a pouco os meninos estarão vindo atrás de mim. — Falou Lily.

— Desculpe a curiosidade, mas poderia perguntar o que é isso, um livro? — Perguntou Dumbledore apontando para o álbum de fotos que Lily carregava nas mãos.

Lily foi até ao lado do diretor e começou a folhear o álbum, mostrando varias fotos dos irmãos e de si quando pequena, foi então que chegou a duas fotos, uma de seu irmão quando bebe e outra de seu pai.

— Esses é o . Al, suponho? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Não, esse é o Al, e esse é meu pai quando pequeno, parecidos não é? — Perguntou Lily rindo.

Ouviram um pigarreio e olharam para o dono que era Snape que continuava com a cara fechada.

— É, com certeza eles são idênticos, mas agora vá antes que a Molly venha atrás de você de tanta ansiedade. — Falou Dumbledore rindo.

Lily fechou o álbum e deu um tchau com a mão para Snape que não retribuiu, nem ligou para o jeito do homem e foi para seu destino.

Dumbledore olhou para Snape, o mesmo o olhou aborrecido, viu dois papeis em cima da mesa e estranhou a menina ter deixado aquilo.

— Bom, terei que ir atrás dela, já que ela deixou esses papeis. — Falou Dumbledore pegando os papeis, mas antes que pudesse olhar Snape segurou os papeis também, puxando para si — Perdão, mas você quer ir entregar pessoalmente? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Não, não é para entregar, isso é meu. — Respondeu Snape.

— Seu? Mas isso não estava na mesa quando sai, é claro que a filha do Harry deixou aqui sem querer. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Não, ela deixou para eu ler, disse que é da... — Snape não conseguia dizer o nome.

— Da Lily? — Supôs Dumbledore, quando percebeu que acertou soltou os papeis, viu o homem a sua frente visualizar o que parecia ser uma fotos.

— É, da Lily, a menina disse que Lily deixou para mim, ela disse que... — Snape arregalou os olhos para o diretor que ficou confuso com a situação. — Disse que você havia dito alguma coisa a Lily e ela decidira deixar uma carta de despedida pra mim, contou a ela que eu havia entregado a profecia a Voldemort e que eu havia mudado de lado por ela? — Perguntou Snape.

Dumbledore respirou profundamente.

— Eu sempre achei importante uma amizade, antes que Lily e James morresse, eles me disseram que já tinham certeza que iriam morrer de qualquer jeito, eu então decidi falar a ela sobre você estar me ajudando, disse também a James, ele falou que até gostaria de pedir desculpas a você sobre o que fez, mas não teve tempo e nem oportunidade já que não podia sair de casa, Lily depois daquele dia parecia ter mais uma porcentagem de felicidade. — Confessou Dumbledore.

— Contou para aqueles Marotos idiotas que eu havia mudado de lado por causa dela? Estava louco? Imagina se Pettigrew contasse isso para Voldemort, com certeza o filho do Potter já estaria morto desde o primeiro ano. — Falou Snape com raiva.

— Não contei aos Marotos, contei apenas a James e Lily, eles me juraram não contar para ninguém, eu fiz ele fazerem o voto perpetuo para que não contassem a ninguém. — Falou Dumbledore.

— COLOCOU A VIDA DELA EM UM VOTO PERPETUO? — Gritou Snape com raiva.

— Se preocupa tanto assim com ela a ponto de querer morrer em vez dela? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— É claro que eu me preocupava, você queria o que? Eu mudei de lado, para tentar manter ela o marido e o filho vivos e você diz que eu não me preocupo com ela? — Perguntou Snape com puro sarcástico na voz.

— Falemos sobre isso depois, quero que fique de olho em Draco Malfoy, pelo que percebi ele não gosta de ter Voldemort por perto, poderemos trazer ele para o nosso lado também, acho que se trazermos Narcisa ele também viria. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas como pretende fazer Narcisa vir para nosso lado? — Perguntou Snape curioso.

— Diremos o que nenhuma mãe quer ouvir. — Respondeu Dumbledore enigmático.

— E, o que seria? — Perguntou Snape.

— Diremos que a vida do filho dela está em risco, dê um jeito de falar com ela a sós, diga que precisa falar com ela sobre os estudos do filho e traga-a aqui, fale a ela sobre a leitura, se ela não aceitar vir para nosso lado modifique a memoria dela fazendo com que ela não saiba de nada sobre a leitura. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Mas o que você quer que eu diga a ela? Ainda não sabemos nada sobre Draco na leitura, e se ele decidiu por si próprio virar um comensal? — Perguntou Snape.

— Então vamos esperar sobre informações dele, ou, podemos conseguir informações com outras pessoas, os gêmeos Malfoy, eles parecem saber muito do futuro, se descobrirmos alguma coisa poderíamos usar eles como motivo para trazer Narcisa para nosso lado. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Certo, esperaremos informações sobre o futuro de Draco e depois falaremos com Narcisa? — Perguntou Snape apenas para confirmar.

— Sim, agora tenho que me preocupar com Umbridge. — Falou Dumbledore.

SALA PRECISA

Molly esperava a futura neta chegar com as tais fotos, estava ansiosa, sempre sonhara em ter muitos netinhos, e mesmo achando estranho ter netos com a imagem dos filhos adolescentes.

Já perguntara se iria demorar umas milhares de vezes, até ouvir a porta sendo aberta e por ela entrar Lily com um grande livro na mão, imaginou ser um álbum de família.

— Aqui está, o álbum da família Weasley, infelizmente não temos fotos dos Gêmeos Malfoy e Lovegood, dos gêmeos Black temos algumas fotos depois dos 2 anos. — Falou Lily colocando o álbum em cima da mesa de centro na sala.

— Então, vamos começar. — Falou Molly virando a capa e se deparando com uma foto de toda a família Weasley, quase caiu as lagrimas quando viu que sua família seria enorme e maravilhosa no futuro.

— Essa é toda a família Weasley, grande não é? — Falou Rose.

— É, enorme. — Falou Molly virando a pagina novamente, pode visualizar uma bebe e dois meninos, e dois adultos, pelo que percebeu eram Harry e Gina dormindo em uma cama com James, Al e Lily no centro, a ruiva ainda era um bebe, não tinha nem ao menos um ano.

— Nossa, esse aqui é você? Tem cara de santo enquanto dorme então. — Falou Luna apontando para James.

— Eu sei que eu era lindo quando pequeno. — Falou James convencido.

— É, bem que você sabe, era lindo, não é mais. — Zoou Cath o menino que a olhou com raiva.

Visualizaram outra foto e se depararam uma em que Hermione e Gina estavam com um barrigão, Harry e Rony deitados na grama, Rony dormia com Rose deitada em seu peito enquanto Harry era dividido por James e Al.

— Nossa, mas Hermione e Gina engravidaram na mesma época? — Perguntou Molly.

— Minha mãe engravidou duas semanas antes para ser mais exato. — Falou Hugo.

— Hugo, não precisamos da data em que a mamãe te fez. — Falou Rose.

Hermione e Rony coraram violentamente.

— As fotos estão todas embaralhadas. — Falou Fernando.

— Então o Hugo é duas semanas mais velho que a Lily? — Perguntou Remo.

— Vendo assim parece que elas planejavam ter filhos juntas. — Falou Tonks.

— É, só que Hermione parece ter sido mais rápida que a Gina. — Brincou Sirius.

— Sirius, não piora a situação. — Falou Harry.

Mudaram de fotografia e mostrava varias mulheres gravidas ao mesmo tempo, Harry e Rony viraram o rosto ao perceber que Hermione e Gina também estavam gravidas.

— Há não, agora esse álbum está de brincadeira, por favor, me digam que elas combinaram de engravidar tudo de uma vez. — Falou Sirius rindo da cara dos meninos.

— Minha mãe também estava gravida de nós nessa época. — Falou Scorpius.

— Por favor, me digam quem está dentro da barriga delas. — Pediu Molly.

— Olha, minha mãe está gravida do Al, tia Hermione esta gravida da Rose, a tia Helena está gravida da Elliz, tia Angelina está gravida da Roxanne, tia Fleur estava gravida da Louis, tia Audrey está gravida da Molly II, é isso. — Falou Lily apontando para cada uma das gravidas.

— Porque os homens parecem exaustos? — Perguntou Remo.

— Porque será? Padrinho estava no segundo filho, já sabia o sacrifício de acordar de madrugada todos os dias, seja para atender os desejos dela u para trocar fralda de neném chorão. — Falou Felipe rindo.

Passaram para outra foto e essa mostrava Teddy mudando a cor do cabelo fazendo Lily que tinha no máximo um ano e meio gargalhar no chão, todos olharam para Teddy que sorriu sem graça.

— O que foi? Ela gostava quando eu mudava o cabelo. — Falou Teddy em sua defesa.

Todos deram risadas, Rony mudou de pagina e se deparou com uma criancinha dando os primeiros passos, Rose ao perceber quem era olhou para Hugo.

— Olha, quem é esse? O Rony? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não, é o Hugo. — Respondeu Rose.

Todos olharam para Hugo que estava vermelho de vergonha.

Ficaram o dia todo vendo fotos, Molly a cada foto ficava mais feliz, depois de um tempo chegaram Arthur e Gui do trabalho, igual a Molly eles adoraram ver fotos dos futuros sobrinhos, netos e filhos.

Já anoite as meninas se arrumaram e foi em direção ao salão principal, sentaram-se na metade da mesa, as meninas ainda olhavam para Harry e Gina, também para Rony e Hermione, já sentados começaram a comer, Al resolveu perguntar o que estava entalado em sua garganta desde a noite passada.

— Elliz, porque ontem me tratara pelo sobrenome? — Perguntou Al para a menina que estava a sua frente, percebeu ela os olhos.

— Só para ver sua reação, apenas uma brincadeira. — Respondeu Elliz dando de ombros, Al percebeu que era mentira, mas resolveu dar ponto final ao assunto.

— Que bom então, pensei que me trataria igual a Lysa trata o James. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

— Mas e ai, como foi o passeio? — Perguntou Kingsley que resolvera fazer a leitura com eles essa noite.

— Foi bem, apenas uma coisinha chata no caminho, mas não o bastante para tirar nossa alegria. — Falou Cath dando de ombros.

Scorpius deu uma breve olhada para Draco que nem comia a comida, remexia, mas não comia, parecia pensar, mas não deu importância para o que aquele moleque pensava.

Depois da comida experimentaram a sobremesa, Rony e Hugo se esbaldava com os doces, nem parecia ter ido a Dedos de Mel.

— Bom, agora que já saboreamos esse deliciosa jantar, voltemos a leitura, quem irá ler? — Perguntou Dumbledore segurando o livro nas mãos.

— Bom, já que eu estou aqui, eu leio. — Falou Kingsley.

Dumbledore passou o livro ao homem que abrira o livro na pagina correta após Hermione ter avisado em que parte havia parado.


	14. UM ESCONDERIJO

CAPÍTULO NOVE

UM ESCONDERIJO

— É agora que o bicho vai pegar. — Falou Sirius.

**A CENA PARECEU IMPRECISA E LENTA. Harry e Hermione saltaram das cadeiras e empunharam suas varinhas.**

— Rápidos. — Elogiou Tonks.

— Nesses tempos ou você é rápido ou fica pra trás. — Falou Remo.

**Muita gente começava apenas a entender que algo estranho acontecera; as cabeças se mantinham voltadas para o lince prateado enquanto ele sumia no ar. O silêncio se propagou em ondas frias desde o ponto em que o Patrono aterrissara. Então alguém gritou.**

— Porque sempre tem que ter alguém pra colocar pânico? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Ao invés de todo mundo correr vão ficar ai parados esperando os comensais chegarem. — Falou Colin.

**Harry e Hermione se precipitaram para a multidão em pânico. Os convidados disparavam em todas as direções; muitos estavam desaparatando; os feitiços que protegiam A Toca e seus arredores tinham sido anulados.**

— **Rony! — gritou Hermione. — Cadê você?**

— Não entre em pânico, ele aparece. — Tranquilizou Gina a amiga que estava ao lado segurando forte a mão do namorado.

**À medida que avançavam pela pista de dança, Harry viu vultos de capa e máscara surgirem na multidão; viu também Lupin e Tonks de varinhas erguidas, e ouviu ambos gritarem: "**_**Protego**_**!", um grito que ecoou por todos os lados...**

— **Rony! Rony! — chamava Hermione, quase soluçando, enquanto ela e Harry eram empurrados pelos convidados aterrorizados; o garoto agarrou a mão dela para garantir que não se separassem, ao mesmo tempo que um raio de luz passou por cima de suas cabeças; se era um feitiço de proteção ou algo mais sinistro eles não sabiam dizer...**

— Pra que vocês querem saber se é um feitiço bom ou ruim, tem que fugir logo dai. — Falou Lily.

Harry e Hermione deram de ombros.

**Então Rony apareceu. Segurou o braço livre de Hermione, e Harry sentiu-a girar no mesmo lugar; visão e audição se extinguiram quando ele foi engolido pela escuridão; sua única sensação era a mão de Hermione ao ser comprimido no espaço e no tempo, distanciando-se d'A Toca, distanciando-se dos Comensais da Morte que desciam, talvez do próprio Voldemort...**

— Pra onde será que eles foram? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Bom, sendo Hermione que aparatou, acho que para um lugar seguro. — Falou Molly.

— **Onde estamos? — perguntou a voz de Rony.**

**Harry abriu os olhos. Por um momento pensou nem ter deixado o local do casamento: continuavam cercados de pessoas.**

— **Rua Tottenham Court — ofegou Hermione. — Ande, apenas ande, precisamos encontrar um lugar para você se trocar.**

— Ela levou vocês para um lugar trouxa. — Falou Al.

— Mais precisamente para o centro de Londres. — Falou Felipe.

— Mas, ela disse que ele precisa se trocar, que roupa ele irá usar? — Perguntou Lila.

— Vixe, o que Hermione aprontou agora, com certeza ela não vai deixar os amigos de cueca no meio da rua, por que, sabe, vai que algum gay agarra eles dois. — Falou Almofadinhas rindo.

— Cala a boca. — Falou Rony.

— Ronald, olha os modos. — Repreendeu Molly o filho que bufou e cruzou os braços.

Kingsley voltou a ler.

**Harry obedeceu. Eles meio que andavam, meio que corriam pela larga rua escura, apinhada de gente que se divertia na noite, ladeada por lojas fechadas, as estrelas brilhando lá no alto. Um ônibus de dois andares passou, barulhento, e um alegre grupo de boêmios ficou olhando das janelas para eles; Harry e Rony ainda usavam vestes a rigor.**

— **Hermione, não temos roupas para trocar — comentou Rony, quando uma jovem caiu na risada ao vê-los.**

— Eu também cairia na risada, sabe, se não soubesse sobre os bruxos. — Falou Hermione.

— **Por que não verifiquei se tinha trazido comigo a Capa da Invisibilidade? — perguntou Harry, xingando mentalmente a própria burrice. — Carreguei-a durante todo o ano passado e...**

— Sabemos a quem o Al puxou. — Falou James.

— É minha, carrego ela quando quiser. — Retrucou Al.

— E eu tenho o mapa do maroto. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— E eu tenho a capa e o mapa. — Falou Lily.

— Desde quando? — Perguntou os irmãos.

— Desde o meu primeiro ano, mamãe falou que se vocês podem, eu também posso, ela disse pra vocês que quando eu quisesse usar era para vocês me emprestarem. — Falou Lily em uma risada do tipo "venci".

Os irmãos bufaram e passaram os objetos para a irmã, os gêmeos Weasley olharam para aquilo espantados.

— E vocês emprestam? — Perguntou Jorge.

— Temos duas opções, ou emprestamos. — Falou James.

— Ou morremos assassinatos por duas ruivas e um pai que fica apenas olhando. — Falou Al.

— Seu pai não faz nada? — Perguntou Fred.

— Ele é esperto. — Falou Al.

— Pode não ter sido morto por Voldemort, mas sabe que pode não acabar vivo se enfrentar uma ruiva. — Falou James.

— Quem dirá uma e meia. — Falou Al rindo.

— Uma e meia? — Perguntou Lino.

— É, mamãe já é mulher feita, agora a Lily. — Falou Al olhando para a irmã.

— Espero que não se forme uma mulher. — Falou James olhando com um olhar mortal para cada um dos meninos que estavam ali.

— SEUS IDIOTAS, CUIDEM DA VIDA DE VOCÊS, volte a ler, por favor. — Falou Lily gritando com os irmãos e mudando para um tom gentil e carinhoso.

— Uma pestinha escondida em cara de anjo, tá ai uma coisa comum entre a nossa família. — Falou Hugo olhando para a irmã ao lado que o fuzilou com os olhos.

— Você também cala a boca Hugo. — Esbravejou Rose.

— **Tudo bem, eu trouxe a capa, trouxe roupas para vocês dois — disse Hermione. — Tentem apenas agir com naturalidade até... Aqui vai dar.**

— Agir naturalmente não é uma coisa muito fácil quando se está vestindo coisas engraçadas para as outras pessoas. — Falou Dino.

As pessoas concordaram.

**Ela os levou a uma rua lateral, e dali ao refúgio de uma travessa escura.**

— **Quando você diz que trouxe a capa e as roupas... — Harry começou a dizer, franzindo a testa para a amiga, que não levava nada nas mãos, exceto a bolsinha de contas, em cujo interior ela agora remexia.**

— **Isso mesmo, estão aqui — respondeu ela e, para espanto dos dois garotos, tirou da bolsa um jeans, uma camiseta, meias marrons e, finalmente, a Capa da Invisibilidade prateada.**

— **Caraça, como foi...?**

— UAL, feitiço Infectável de Extensão, uma ótima escolha. — Falou Minerva impressionada.

— O mais impressionante não é a escolha do feitiço, e sim o ótimo resultado no feitiço, que na minha opinião tenho certeza que saiu esplendido. — Falou o professor de feitiços.

— **Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão — respondeu Hermione. — Complicado, mas acho que o executei corretamente; enfim, consegui enfiar aqui dentro tudo que precisamos. — Ela deu uma sacudidela na bolsinha frágil que ressoou como um porão de carga, quando dentro rolaram vários objetos pesados. — Ah, droga, devem ser os livros — disse Hermione dando uma espiada —, eu tinha empilhado todos por assunto... ah, bom... Harry, é melhor ficar com a Capa da Invisibilidade. Rony, depressa, se troca logo...**

— Haja coragem para se trocar na frente da amiga, ainda mais no meio da rua. — Falou um menino da Lufa-Lufa.

Rony ficou com as orelhas queimando de vergonha.

— Olha o lado bom, não é necessário tirar a peça mais importante. — Falou Tonks dando de ombros.

— É melhor não falar, acho que todos já sabem o que é. — Falou Remo.

— **Quando foi que você fez tudo isso? — perguntou Harry, enquanto Rony despia as vestes.**

— **Eu lhe falei n'A Toca que tinha empacotado o essencial, lembra, caso a gente precisasse sair correndo. Arrumei a sua mochila hoje de manhã, Harry, depois que você se trocou, e guardei tudo aqui... tive um pressentimento...**

— **Você é um assombro, só é! — exclamou Rony, lhe entregando as vestes enroladas.**

— **Obrigada — disse Hermione, se esforçando para sorrir ao guardar as vestes na bolsinha. — Por favor, Harry, cubra-se com a capa!**

— É melhor mesmo o Harry ficar embaixo da capa, caso algum comensal os encontre. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Harry atirou a capa sobre os ombros e puxou-a para a cabeça, desaparecendo de vista. Começava, enfim, a avaliar o que acontecera.**

— **Os outros... todo o mundo no casamento...**

— **Não podemos nos preocupar com isso agora — sussurrou Hermione. — É atrás de você que eles estão, Harry, e deixaremos todos em maior perigo se voltarmos.**

— **Ela tem razão — confirmou Rony, que pareceu perceber que Harry ia contra argumentar, ainda que não pudesse ver o rosto do amigo. — A maior parte dos membros da Ordem estava presente, eles cuidarão de todos.**

**Harry assentiu, mas lembrou que os outros não podiam vê-lo e acrescentou:**

— E três. — Falou James.

— Dois. — Falou Al.

— Um. — Terminou Lily.

— Porque estão contando? — Perguntou os gêmeos.

— Ele vai pensar na mamãe. — Respondeu os três.

Gina corou junto ao namorado.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Luna.

— Quer apostar? — Perguntou Lily.

Kingsley voltou a ler.

— **É. — Pensou, porém, em Gina, e o medo borbulhou como um ácido em seu estômago.**

Cho cada vez que ouvia o nome da Weasley na leitura ficava com raiva ainda mais, e ter que ve-la com Harry não ajudava muito.

— Ainda bem que ela não apostou. — Falou Lorcan.

— Como sabiam? — Perguntou Molly.

— Sei lá. — Responderam os três.

— Potter's e suas estranhices. — Falou Miguel rindo da cara dos três.

— **Vamos, acho que temos de continuar andando — disse Hermione.**

**Os três tornaram a sair da rua lateral e entrar na principal, onde um grupo de homens cantava e acenava da calçada oposta.**

— **Só por curiosidade, por que a rua Tottenham Court? — perguntou Rony a Hermione.**

— **Não faço idéia, o nome simplesmente me ocorreu, mas tenho certeza de que estaremos mais seguros no mundo dos trouxas, não é onde eles esperam que estejamos.**

— Tomara. — Falou Molly recebendo o apoiou do marido.

— **Verdade — concordou Rony, olhando para os lados —, mas você não se sente um pouco... exposta?**

— **Que outra opção nos resta? — perguntou Hermione, se encolhendo quando os homens do outro lado da rua começaram a assoviar para ela. — Não daria para reservar quartos no Caldeirão Furado, não é? E o largo Grimmauld está fora, se o Snape ainda pode entrar lá... suponho que poderíamos tentar a casa dos meus pais, embora seja provável que eles a revistem... ah, eu gostaria que eles calassem a boca!**

— Sei como se sente. — Falou Vic.

— Normal homens assoviarem pra você Vic. — Falou Fred II sem pensar.

Teddy olhou feio para Fred II que meio que se encolheu no seu canto.

— Quer dizer, quando não era casada. — Corrigiu Fred II.

— Bem feito idiota, o mais interessante é que se a Vic quer ter um marido loiro, ela vai ter, um ruivo ela vai ter e um moreno ela também vai ter. — Falou Roxanne olhando para Teddy.

— Esqueceu da opção arco-íris. — Falou Miguel rindo.

— É mesmo Teddy, não me lembro de já ter visto você na forma normal, quer dizer, na forma natural. — Falou Lily.

— Eu já vi. — Falou Vic.

— Não, imagina, a esposa não saber a aparência natural do marido. — Falou James sarcástico.

— James, da um tempo. — Reclamou Vic.

— E então Teddy, porque não volta a forma normal? — Perguntou Lysa.

Teddy soltou um suspiro de impaciência, fechou os olhos e voltou a forma normal, conseguia sentir os cabelos encurtando.

As meninas suspiraram ao ver a beleza do homem, Vic fuzilava cada uma das meninas com o olhar.

— Porque não prefere ficar com a aparência natural? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Não sei. — Respondeu Teddy mudando para a aparência com os cabelos azuis.

— Então tá, voltemos a leitura. — Falou Vic.

— **Tudo bem, querida? — gritou o mais bêbado dos homens na outra calçada. — Quer tomar um drinque? Larga esse ruivo pra lá e vem tomar uma cerveja!**

— Olha Hermione, arrasando corações. — Falou Fred rindo da menina.

— **Vamos nos sentar em algum lugar — disse Hermione depressa, quando Rony abriu a boca para responder. — Olhe, esse serve, aí dentro!**

— É isso mesmo Rony, defende ela. — Falou Fred.

**Era um café pequeno e encardido aberto a noite toda. Uma leve camada de gordura cobria as mesas com tampo de fórmica, mas pelo menos estava vazio. Harry foi o primeiro a entrar no reservado, e Rony sentou ao seu lado, defronte a Hermione, que ficou de costas para a entrada e não gostou: espiava por cima do ombro com tanta freqüência que parecia ter um tique nervoso. Harry também não gostou de ficar parado; andar lhe dera a ilusão de que tinham um objetivo. Sob a capa, ele sentia os últimos vestígios da Poção Polissuco se dispersarem, permitindo que suas mãos retomassem o comprimento e a forma normais. Ele tirou os óculos do bolso e colocou-os no rosto.**

**Passados uns dois minutos, Rony falou:**

— **Sabem, não estamos muito longe do Caldeirão Furado, é logo ali em Charing Cross...**

— Não podem. — Falou Tonks.

— **Rony, não podemos! — protestou Hermione imediatamente.**

— **Não para se hospedar lá, mas para descobrir o que está acontecendo!**

— **Você sabe o que está acontecendo! Voldemort tomou o Ministério, que mais você precisa saber?**

— **Tá, tá, foi só uma idéia.**

**Os garotos recaíram em um silêncio incômodo. A garçonete que mascava chiclete se arrastou até a mesa deles e Hermione pediu dois cappuccinos: como Harry estava invisível, teria parecido estranho encomendar um para ele. Dois operários corpulentos entraram no café e se espremeram no reservado contíguo. Hermione falou quase sussurrando:**

— **Sugiro que procuremos um lugar sem movimento para desaparatar e sair da cidade. Uma vez lá, poderíamos mandar uma mensagem para a Ordem.**

— É, primeiro um lugar seguro, depois tentam se comunicar com alguém. — Falou Remo.

— **Então, você sabe fazer um Patrono que fala? — perguntou Rony.**

— **Andei praticando e acho que sei — respondeu a garota.**

— O que significa que ela sabe, exista uma coisa que você não sabe? — Perguntou Hugo sarcástico.

— Falou o menino que já sabe fazer um patrono. — Falou Miguel.

— OQUE? VOCÊ SABE? — Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

— Aff, eu sei e dai? Papai me ensinou esse ano porque eu pedi e tal. — Falou Hugo sem muita importância.

— Aff, não é nada, quem não sabe fazer um patrono. — Falou Lily dando de ombros.

— Eu não sei. — Falou Elliz.

— Não sabe? — Perguntaram todos do futuro.

— Eu não sei. — Respondeu Elliz dando de ombros.

— Mas não é um feitiço que é preciso aprender para se defender, não existe mais nenhum dementador na nossa época mesmo. — Falou Miguel dando de ombros.

— Bom pra vocês, aquelas criaturas são repugnantes. — Falou Lila tendo calafrios só de pensar.

— Depois agente discute isso, volte a ler, por favor. — Falou Hermione.

— **Bem, desde que não cause problemas para eles, embora, a essa altura, quem sabe já foram presos. Deus, isso é repugnante — acrescentou Rony, depois de tomar um gole do café cinzento que fumegava. A garçonete ouviu; lançou a Rony um olhar feio e se arrastou para anotar o pedido dos novos fregueses. O maior dos dois operários, louro e avantajado, agora que Harry reparava nele, dispensou a garçonete. Ela o encarou indignada.**

— Muito estranho. — Falou Kingsley.

— **Vamos andando, então, não quero beber essa água suja — disse Rony. — Hermione, você tem dinheiro trouxa para pagar a conta?**

— **Tenho, tirei tudo que tinha na poupança antes de ir para A Toca. Aposto como todos os trocados estão lá no fundo — suspirou a garota, apanhando a bolsinha de contas.**

**Os dois operários fizeram movimentos idênticos, e Harry inconscientemente os imitou: os três sacaram as varinhas. Rony, percebendo, com alguns segundos de atraso, o que estava acontecendo, atirou-se sobre a mesa, empurrando Hermione de lado sobre o banco. A força dos feitiços dos Comensais da Morte estilhaçou os azulejos da parede no ponto em que momentos antes estivera a cabeça de Rony, enquanto Harry, ainda invisível, ordenava: — **_**Estupefaça**_**!**

— Como eles descobriram que estavam ai? — Perguntou Molly.

— É o que queremos saber. — Falou Arthur.

— Muito estranho eles acharem eles em um lugar assim e ainda mais tão rápido. — Falou Gui.

**O louro grandalhão foi atingido no rosto pelo jato de luz vermelha, e desmontou para um lado, inconsciente. Seu companheiro, incapaz de ver quem lançara o feitiço, disparou outro contra Rony: reluzentes cordas negras saíram da ponta de sua varinha e amarraram o garoto da cabeça aos pés — a garçonete saiu correndo aos berros em direção à porta —, Harry lançou outro Feitiço Estuporante no Comensal de cara torta que amarrara Rony, mas errou a pontaria e o feitiço, ricocheteando na janela, atingiu a garçonete que caiu junto à porta.**

— Ops. — Falou Harry fazendo uma careta.

— _**Expulso**_**! — berrou o Comensal da Morte, e a mesa em frente a Harry se desintegrou: a força da explosão atirou o garoto contra a parede e ele sentiu a varinha lhe escapar da mão e a capa escorregar do seu corpo.**

— Ótimo, agora sabem que ele está ai. — Falou Remo.

— _**Petrificus Totalus**_**! — berrou Hermione, escondida, e o Comensal tombou para a frente como uma estátua aterrissando com um baque sobre os destroços de louça, mesa e café. A garota engatinhou de baixo do banco, sacudindo os cacos de um cinzeiro de vidro dos cabelos, o corpo trêmulo.**

— _**D... Diffindo**_** — ordenou ela, apontando a varinha para Rony, que urrou de dor quando ela rasgou seu jeans no joelho, fazendo-lhe um corte fundo na perna. — Ah, me desculpe, Rony, minha mão está tremendo! **_**Diffindo**_**!**

— Tente não fazer isso. — Falou Rony a namorada.

— Desculpa. — Falou Hermione.

**As cordas cortadas caíram. Rony levantou-se, sacudindo os braços para recuperar a sensibilidade. Harry apanhou sua varinha e passou por cima do entulho até o banco em que estava esparramado o Comensal da Morte louro.**

— **Eu devia ter reconhecido esse, estava lá quando Dumbledore morreu — disse. Ele virou o corpo do Comensal mais moreno com o pé; os olhos do homem correram de Harry para Rony e Hermione.**

— **É o Dolohov — disse Rony. — Eu o reconheci pelos cartazes dos criminosos procurados. Acho que o grandalhão é Thor Rowle.**

— Todos estão em Azkaban no momento. — Falou Sirius.

— É, por enquanto, porque pelo que parece eles fugiram de algum modo. — Falou uma menina da Corvinal.

— Temo que comunicar isso ao ministro, pra ver se tem uma solução para isso. — Falou Tonks.

— Porque ele não está vindo nos acompanhar na leitura? — Perguntou um menino da Lufa-Lufa.

— Ele anda ocupado, com um caso mais complicado. — Falou Kingsley dando uma breve olhada para Umbridge.

"_Eu não posso ser presa, tenho que ao menos acabar com o Potter, ou... fazer algo que o atinja." _Pensava Umbridge olhando para as crianças do futuro.

— **Não interessa qual é o nome deles! — exclamou Hermione, ligeiramente histérica. — Como foi que nos encontraram? Que vamos fazer?**

**De algum modo, o pânico da amiga clareou a cabeça de Harry.**

— **Tranque a porta — disse a Hermione —, e, Rony, apague as luzes.**

**Ele contemplou o paralisado Dolohov, pensando rápido enquanto a fechadura girava e Rony usava o desiluminador para mergulhar o bar na escuridão. Harry ouvia ao longe os homens que tinham mexido com Hermione mais cedo, gritando para outra moça.**

— Esquece esses bêbados e vão logo para a melhor parte, onde estará todos seguros. — Falou Neville.

— **Que vamos fazer com eles? — sussurrou Rony para Harry no escuro; e em tom ainda mais baixo: — Matá-los? Eles nos matariam. E quase conseguiram agora há pouco.**

**Hermione estremeceu e recuou um passo. Harry sacudiu a cabeça.**

— **Só precisamos apagar a memória deles. É melhor assim, despistaremos os dois. Se os matarmos, ficaria óbvio que estivemos aqui.**

— É, mas quem irá fazer o feitiço? — Perguntou Lila.

Harry e Rony se olharam e olharam para Hermione.

— **Você é quem manda — disse Rony, parecendo profundamente aliviado. — Mas nunca lancei um Feitiço de Memória.**

— **Nem eu — falou Hermione —, mas conheço a teoria.**

**Ela inspirou profundamente para se acalmar, apontou a varinha para a testa de Dolohov e ordenou: — **_**Obliviate**_**!**

**Na mesma hora, os olhos do bruxo se tornaram desfocados e vagos.**

— Funcionou. — Falou Teddy.

As pessoas olhavam para Hermione surpresos enquanto a mesma estava corada de vergonha, não gostava de chamar atenção das pessoas.

— Como uma pessoa tão inteligente pode ir para a Grifinória? — Perguntou Lisa Turpin.

— O que? Você quer dizer que pessoas inteligentes não podem ir para a Grifinória? — Perguntou Alicia Spinnet.

— Não, é que inteligência é a qualidade de uma pessoa da Corvinal. — Respondeu Lisa.

— Então você quer dizer que não pode haver pessoas corajosas na Corvinal como pessoas inteligentes na Grifinória? — Perguntou Colin Creevey.

— Não, ela não quis dizer isso, só quis dizer que os alunos são separados por suas qualidades, e que a qualidade da Corvinal é a inteligência, por isso parece estranho a Hermione ser tão inteligente mas o estranho é que o Chapéu seletor a mandou para a Grifinória sendo que o mais provável era que ele iria para a Corvinal. — Falou Marietta Edgecombe . que estava ao lado de Lisa.

— O chapéu seletor quis mesmo me mandar para a Corvinal, mas mudou de ideia. — Falou Hermione.

— Também, haja coragem para se meter em diversas aventuras que poderiam lhe matar. — Falou Ernesto McMillan.

— Não é o fato de ter coragem pra participar dessas aventuras, é o fato de pensar que seus amigos precisarão da sua ajuda para sobreviver, eu nunca abandonaria meus amigos por medo, faria o máximo de mim para ajuda-los, mas nunca os abandonaria sem tentar. — Falou Hermione.

Muitos das pessoas sejam alunos sejam professores olhavam para Hermione, surpresos por sua coragem e lealdade, Minerva olhava emocionada para a menina, a lealdade dela lembrava a lealdade dos marotos (sem contar a de Pettigrew).

Depois de ver que ninguém mais falaria Kingsley voltou a ler.

— **Genial — aplaudiu Harry, dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas. -Cuide do outro e da garçonete, enquanto Rony e eu limpamos a bagunça.**

— **Limpar a bagunça?! — exclamou Rony correndo os olhos pelo bar parcialmente destruído. — Por quê?**

— **Você não acha que podem ficar imaginando o que aconteceu quando recuperarem a consciência e se virem em um lugar que parece que foi bombardeado?**

— **Ah, certo, é...**

**Rony teve um pouco de dificuldade para sacar a varinha do bolso.**

— **Não admira que eu não consiga puxar a varinha, Hermione, você trouxe o meu jeans velho, está pequeno.**

— **Ah, sinto muito — sibilou Hermione, enquanto arrastava a garçonete para um lugar em que não a vissem das janelas. Harry a ouviu resmungar onde Rony podia enfiar a varinha para ficar mais à mão.**

Hermione corou furiosamente e recebeu de Gina um olhar malicioso.

**Quando o bar voltou à condição anterior, eles levantaram os Comensais da Morte para recolocá-los no reservado e escoraram um de frente para o outro.**

— **Mas como foi que eles nos encontraram? — perguntou Hermione, olhando de um homem inerte para outro. — Como souberam onde estávamos?**

**Ela se virou para Harry.**

— Não pode ser o rastreador. — Falou Tonks.

— Mas, então como eles o acharam? — Perguntou Sirius preocupado que eles trombassem com mais algum comensal.

— E se a fizessem uma palavra tabu? — Perguntou Snape falando pela primeira vez desde o começo da leitura na noite passada.

— Como assim uma palavra tabu? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Uma palavra proibida que se eles usassem seriam rastreados imediatamente. — Explicou Snape revirando os olhos por não entender o que era uma palavra tabu.

— Sim, mas que palavra, mas ai teria que ser uma palavra que saibam que apenas Harry fala, e existem milhões de palavras no mundo. — Falou Filius.

— É claro, a palavra seria Voldemort. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Como? — Perguntou Dafne Greengrass.

— Harry é um dos poucos que dizem Voldemort, os outros falam você-sabe-quem, comensais da morte fala Lorde das Trevas, e eu digo Tom Ridlle. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas, Harry não é o único que diz esse nome, tem pessoas da Ordem. — Falou Sirius.

— O que os coloca em perigo. — Falou Remo temendo por Tonks.

— **Será... será que você ainda está carregando o rastreador, Harry?**

— **Não pode estar — ponderou Rony. — O rastreador caduca quando se completa dezessete anos, é a lei bruxa, não se pode colocá-lo em um adulto.**

— **Até onde sabemos — respondeu Hermione. — Mas e se os Comensais da Morte encontraram um jeito de colocá-lo em um adulto?**

— **Mas Harry não esteve perto de um Comensal nas últimas vinte e quatro horas. Quem poderia ter recolocado um rastreador nele?**

**Hermione não respondeu. Harry sentiu-se contaminado, maculado: teria sido realmente assim que os Comensais encontraram os três?**

— **Se eu não posso usar magia e vocês não podem usar magia perto de mim, sem revelarmos a nossa posição... — começou ele.**

— **Não vamos nos separar! — retrucou Hermione com firmeza.**

— Mas para não se separar precisam de um lugar seguro. — Falou Astória.

Dumbledore olhou surpreso para a aluna da sonserina, era raro ouvir um comentário da turma da sonserina na leitura, imaginava em uma escola que não houvesse as diferenças, e vendo esse simples comentário tinha um pouco mais de esperança.

— Cala a boca Astória. — Falou Dafne ao lado de Pansy.

— Vem fazer calar o recalcada. — Falou Astória deixando a irmã morrendo de raiva.

— Porque está se preocupando se eles estejam bem ou não, se eu me lembre você não é nada desses idiotas. — Falou a irmã.

— Eles nunca fizeram mal para mim, porque eu iria querer o mal a eles? — Perguntou Astória como se fosse obvio.

— Isso porque você não viu o que eles fizeram ao Draco hoje. — Falou Pansy olhando com raiva para os Grifinórios.

— É claro que eu vi, estava com eles quando eles falaram tudo aquilo na frente do Malfoy. — Falou Astória dando de ombros fazendo pouco caso do que havia visto.

— E você ainda deixou eles falarem aquilo? — Perguntou Pansy indignada.

Astória revirou os olhos.

— Eu não sou nada do Malfoy, porque teria que me intrometer quando a conversa é com ele e não comigo? Ele apenas recolheu o que plantou, e, além disso, se vocês não perceberam, o Malfoy está grandinho demais, por isso não precisa de ninguém pra protegê-lo. — Falou Astória.

"_Colheu o que plantou." _Pensava Draco nas palavras da menina.

— Já chega dessa discussão, voltem a leitura. — Repreendeu Snape os alunos fazendo com que os outros o olhassem surpresos.

— **Precisamos de um lugar seguro para nos esconder — lembrou Rony. — Nos dê um tempo para pensar.**

— **Largo Grimmauld — disse Harry. Os outros dois ficaram pasmos.**

— **Não seja tolo, Harry, o Snape pode entrar lá.**

— **O pai de Rony disse que puseram na casa feitiços contra ele, e, mesmo que não tenham funcionado — continuou, vendo que Hermione começava a protestar —, e daí? Juro que não há nada que eu gostasse mais do que topar com o Snape!**

— **Mas...**

— **Hermione, que outro lugar nós temos? É a nossa melhor possibilidade. Snape é apenas um Comensal. Se ainda estou carregando o rastreador, teremos hordas deles atrás de nós aonde quer que formos.**

— É melhor saírem da rua o quanto antes. — Falou Alicia Spinnet.

— Concordo. — Falou Gina não gostando do namorado em perigo.

Harry deu um leve aperto na mão da garota em forma de transmitir segurança a ela.

**A garota não teve argumentos, embora seu rosto dissesse que gostaria de ter tido. Enquanto destrancavam a porta do bar, Rony acionou o desiluminador para reacender as luzes do local. Então, quando Harry contou três, eles reverteram os feitiços nas três vítimas e, antes que a garçonete e os Comensais da Morte acabassem de despertar sonolentos, os garotos tinham mais uma vez girado e desaparecido na escuridão compressora.**

**Segundos mais tarde, os pulmões de Harry se expandiram agradecidos e ele abriu os olhos: estavam parados no meio do pequeno largo mal cuidado que já conheciam. Casas altas e dilapidadas os cercavam de todos os lados. O número doze era visível aos garotos, porque tinham sabido de sua existência pela boca de Dumbledore, o fiel do segredo, e os três correram para a casa verificando, a intervalos, se não estavam sendo seguidos ou observados. Rapidamente galgaram os degraus de pedra e Harry tocou a porta uma vez com a varinha. Ouviram uma série de cliques metálicos e o barulho de uma corrente, por fim a porta se abriu, rangendo, e eles entraram depressa.**

"_Então é ai que eles se encontram, na antiga casa dos Black's." _Pensava Umbridge.

**Quando Harry fechou a porta às suas costas, as velhas luminárias a gás se acenderam, lançando uma luz bruxuleante no corredor. O lugar tinha a aparência que ele lembrava: lúgubre, cheio de teias, os contornos das cabeças dos elfos penduradas na parede lançando sombras misteriosas sobre a escada. Compridas cortinas escuras ocultavam o retrato da mãe de Sirius. A única coisa fora do lugar era o porta-guarda-chuvas feito com perna de trasgo, que estava tombado de lado, como se Tonks tivesse acabado de derrubá-lo.**

— É engraçado como ela sempre tropeça no mesmo lugar acordando aquela velha insuportável. — Ralhou Sirius fazendo uma careta ao se lembrar do quadro da mãe.

— Credo, o Largo Grimmauld era tão feio assim? — Perguntou Elliz fazendo uma careta.

— Vai falar que nunca entrou lá? — Perguntou Sirius.

— É claro que eu já entrei, sabe, as vezes quando vamos passar as férias em Londres nós fica lá, mas a casa que eu me lembro é uma casa bem iluminada, pintada a cores claras, nada de pó ou sujeira, sabe, limpinha e moderna com coisas trouxas. — Respondeu Elliz.

— Nossa, quem fez essa reforma naquela casa feia? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Não sei, mas não me lembro de nenhuma casa feia não. — Falou Teddy.

— Depois agente discute isso. — Falou Kingsley.

— **Acho que alguém esteve aqui — sussurrou Hermione, apontando para o objeto.**

— **Isso pode ter acontecido quando a Ordem deixou a casa — murmurou Rony em resposta.**

— É verdade. — Falou Remo olhando para Tonks.

— **Então, onde estão os feitiços que lançaram contra Snape? —perguntou Harry.**

— **Talvez só sejam ativados se ele aparecer, não? — arriscou Rony. Eles permaneceram juntos ainda no capacho da entrada, com as costas voltadas para a porta, receando entrar no resto da casa.**

— **Bem, não podemos ficar aqui para sempre — disse Harry, dando um passo à frente.**

— _**Severo Snape?**_

**A voz de Olho-Tonto sussurrou no escuro, fazendo os três se sobressaltarem.**

— Credo, imagina ouvir a voz de uma pessoa morta? — Falou Evan Abercrombie se arrepiando de medo.

— O que será que Moody fez? — Se perguntava Sirius.

— **Não somos Snape! — Harry ainda pôde responder com a voz rouca, mas uma espécie de jato de ar frio foi lançada contra ele e sua língua enrolou para trás, impedindo-o de continuar. Antes que tivesse tempo de sentir a boca por dentro, no entanto, a língua tornou a desenrolar.**

**Os outros dois pareciam ter experimentado a mesma sensação desagradável. Rony engulhava; Hermione gaguejou:**

— **Deve t-ter s-sido o F-feitiço da Língua Presa que Olho-Tonto armou contra o Snape!**

**Cauteloso, Harry deu mais um passo à frente. Alguma coisa se mexeu nas sombras do fim do corredor, e, sem lhes dar tempo de falar, um vulto se ergueu do tapete, alto, cor de poeira e ameaçador. Hermione gritou e foi acompanhada pela Sra. Black, pois as cortinas negras do retrato repentinamente se abriram; o vulto cinzento deslizou para eles, cada vez mais rápido, seus cabelos até a cintura e a barba esvoaçando às costas, o rosto fundo, descarnado, as órbitas vazias; horrivelmente familiar, pavorosamente mudado, ele ergueu um braço murcho e apontou-o para Harry.**

— **Não! — gritou o garoto, e, embora tivesse erguido a varinha, não lhe ocorreu nenhum feitiço. — Não, não fomos nós! Não o matamos...**

— Credo, que coisa horrível, já não basta ouvir gente morta tem que ver gente morta também. — Falou Ana Abbott.

**A menção da palavra "matamos", o vulto explodiu formando uma grande nuvem de poeira: tossindo, os olhos lacrimejando, Harry olhou para os lados e viu Hermione agachada junto à porta, cobrindo a cabeça com os braços, e Rony, trêmulo da cabeça aos pés, lhe dando palmadinhas desajeitadas no ombro e dizendo:**

— **Está tudo b-bem... já p-passou...**

**A poeira rodopiava em torno de Harry como uma névoa, refletindo a luz azulada do gás, enquanto a sra. Black continuava a berrar.**

— _**Sangues-ruins, lixo, estigmas de desonra, manchas de vergonha sobre a casa dos meus pais...**_

— **CALA A BOCA! — berrou Harry apontando a varinha para ela, e, com um estampido e um clarão de faíscas vermelhas, a cortina tornou a se fechar silenciando a mulher.**

— Porque não tira esse quadro dai? — Perguntou Luna.

— Se você souber como me avisa que eu tiro na hora. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Já tentamos Luna, mas não conseguimos. — Falou Molly simpática.

— **Aquele... Aquele era... — choramingou Hermione, enquanto Rony a ajudava a se levantar.**

— **Era — confirmou Harry —, mas não era realmente ele, era? Só uma coisa para apavorar o Snape.**

**Teria dado resultado, perguntou-se Harry, ou Snape teria explodido a aparição horripilante, displicentemente, como fizera com o verdadeiro Dumbledore? Os nervos ainda vibrando, ele saiu à frente dos amigos pelo corredor, à espera de que um novo terror se revelasse, mas nada se mexeu exceto um camundongo correndo pelo rodapé.**

— **Antes de prosseguir, acho melhor fazer uma verificação — cochichou Hermione e, erguendo a varinha, ordenou: — **_**Homenum revelio!**_

**Nada aconteceu.**

— Não funcionou? — Perguntou uma menina do primeiro ano.

— É um feitiço para revelar presença humana, como nada aconteceu quer dizer que ninguém está ai, quer dizer, nenhum humano. — Falou Sirius.

— **Bem, você acabou de levar um grande susto — disse Rony gentilmente. — Para que serviu esse feitiço?**

— Eu começaria a desconfiar do Rony. — Falou Fred.

— Porque? — Perguntou Roy confuso.

— Esse não é o Rony que agente conhece, sabe, gentil, que fica elogiando a Hermione e tudo mais. — Falou Jorge rindo da cara do irmão.

— Idiotas. — Resmungou Rony.

— Deixem seu irmão em paz. — Falou Molly para os gêmeos que estenderam as mãos para cima em forma de rendição.

— **Serviu para o que eu queria que servisse! — respondeu Hermione, bastante zangada. — Era um feitiço para revelar presença humana, e não tem ninguém aqui exceto nós!**

— **E o velho Poeirão — acrescentou Rony, olhando para o lugar no tapete de onde saíra o espectro.**

— Vendo por esse lado, pra que agente vive limpando aquela casa sendo que vai ficar cheio de poeira de novo, não adianta nada. — Falou Gina.

— Estamos sendo tratados como elfos domésticos, só que sem a satisfação do trabalho. — Falou Rony recebendo um tapa no braço da namorada que olhava para ele zangada, ele riu da cara dela.

— Não tem graça. — Falou Hermione.

— Não pra você. — Murmurou Rony.

— O que disse? — Perguntou Hermione estreitando os olhos.

— Eu? Eu disse alguma coisa Harry? — Perguntou Rony para o amigo que estava rindo deles e que negou com a cabeça — Tá vendo, eu não disse nada. — Falou Rony rindo.

— Hum. — Falou Hermione olhando de Harry para Rony.

— É, agora temos certeza. — Falou Rose.

— Vocês são assim desde a escola. — Falou Hugo.

— Um encobrindo o outro. — Falou Lily rindo da cara dos meninos.

— Voltemos a leitura agora. — Falou Harry vendo Hermione e Gina abrirem a boca para falarem alguma coisa, recebeu um olhar feio da namorada por isso.

Alguns metros dali uma japonesa os observavam com raiva.

— **Vamos subir — disse Hermione assustada, e, lançando um olhar para o mesmo ponto, subiu à frente a escada rangedeira para a sala de visitas no primeiro andar.**

**Ao chegar, acenou com a varinha para acender as velhas luminárias a gás. Então, estremecendo na sala ventosa, empoleirou-se no sofá com os braços apertados em volta do corpo. Rony foi à janela e afastou uns dois centímetros a pesada cortina de veludo.**

— **Não vejo ninguém lá fora — informou. — E eu diria que, se Harry ainda tivesse o rastreador, eles teriam nos seguido até aqui. Eu sei que não podem entrar na casa, mas... que foi, Harry?**

**O garoto soltara um grito de dor: sua cicatriz recomeçara a queimar ao mesmo tempo que algo lampejou por sua mente como uma luz forte incidindo sobre a água. Ele viu uma grande sombra e sentiu uma fúria que não era sua percorrer seu corpo, violenta e breve como um choque elétrico.**

— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Lily.

— Não sabe? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não. — Responderam James, Al e Lily.

— É quando Harry sente as emoções de Voldemort. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Mas é assim? Quer dizer, a cicatriz do papai nem é lembrada mais por ele, é como se não existisse, não sabia que ele sentisse isso em relação a Voldemort. — Falou Lily.

— Não é como se ele fosse falar né Lily, sabe que papai não gosta de falar sobre isso. — Falou James.

— Isso é verdade, só fui saber disso aos 11 anos. — Falou Al.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

— E por livros ainda. — Falou Al rindo.

— Foi a ultima vez que o Al foi a uma biblioteca por vontade própria. — Falou Rose rindo.

— Há é mesmo, eu lembro, mas porque exatamente você achou que precisaria ir a uma biblioteca para descobrir algo? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Há, porque na seleção as pessoas ficaram apontando para mim e cochichando com as pessoas do lado, eu achei estranho isso, não é como se eu fosse famoso e tal e as pessoas me conhecessem assim, e tipo piorou a situação quando chamaram meu nome para a seleção. — Falou Al bagunçando os cabelos de nervosismo.

— Isso aconteceu comigo. — Falou Rose.

— E comigo. — Falou Hugo.

— Há, deve ser porque seus pais são conhecidos em Hogwarts, e vocês são bem parecidos com eles, deve ser por isso. — Falou Minerva.

— Também fizeram isso quando eu fui fazer a seleção. — Falou Elliz com vergonha.

— Mas ai já é estranho, não é? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Eu perguntei para uma menina lá, e ela falou que é porque o ultimo Black que eles conheciam foi Sirius Black, como ela disse mesmo... Há é... "_O primeiro a fugir de Azkaban sem ajuda de pessoas de fora._" — Falou Elliz fazendo como se fosse uma placa no ar.

— Só por isso? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Imagina, é uma coisa pouca fugir de Azkaban sendo que você está cercado de dementadores e tal, e teria que nadar quilômetros até chegar a costa. — Falou James fazendo cara de pouco caso.

Sirius riu.

Depois disso voltaram a leitura.

— **Que foi que você viu? — perguntou Rony, avançando para o amigo. — Você o viu na minha casa?**

— **Não, eu só senti raiva, ele está realmente enraivecido...**

— **Mas isso poderia ser n'A Toca! — exclamou Rony em voz alta. — Que mais? Não viu mais nada? Ele estava amaldiçoando alguém?**

— **Não, eu só senti raiva... e não saberia dizer...**

**Harry se sentiu atormentado, confuso, e Hermione não ajudou muito ao perguntar amedrontada:**

— **A sua cicatriz novamente? Afinal, que está acontecendo? Pensei que essa ligação tivesse sido fechada!**

— Hermione, para de falar como se tudo fosse fácil. — Falou Gina.

— Mas Gina, isso é importante ué. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, pra você tudo é fácil, mas se coloca no lugar dele, não é como se você lesse e já tivesse prática, não é como um Alohomora. — Falou Rony.

— Tá bom, eu paro de dizer como se tudo fosse fácil. — Falou Hermione.

Kingsley voltou a ler.

— **Fechou, por algum tempo — murmurou Harry; sua cicatriz ainda doía dificultando a concentração. — Acho que recomeçou a abrir, sempre que ele se descontrola, é como costumava...**

— **Então, você tem que fechar sua mente! — disse Hermione esganiçada. — Harry, Dumbledore não queria que você usasse essa ligação, queria que você a fechasse, é para isso que devia usar a Oclumência! Do contrário, Voldemort pode plantar falsas imagens em sua mente, lembra...**

— **Lembro, sim, obrigado — respondeu o garoto entre os dentes; não precisava que Hermione lhe dissesse que Voldemort já usara essa mesma ligação entre eles para atraí-lo a uma armadilha, nem que isso causara a morte de Sirius. Desejou que não tivesse contado aos amigos o que sentira e vira; isso tornara Voldemort mais ameaçador, como se ele estivesse forçando a janela da sala. A dor em sua cicatriz estava aumentando e ele a repelia: era como se resistisse ao impulso de enjoar.**

**Ele deu as costas a Rony e Hermione, fingindo examinar a velha tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica da família Black pendurada na parede. Então Hermione deu um grito agudo: Harry sacou a varinha e se virou, um Patrono prateado entrou pela janela da sala de visitas e aterrissou no chão diante deles, onde assumiu a forma de uma doninha e a voz do pai de Rony.**

— _**Família a salvo, não responda, estamos sendo vigiados.**_

— Graças a Merlin. — Falou Molly.

— Vocês saíram de lá bem na hora. — Falou Gui.

**O Patrono se dissolveu no ar. Rony deixou escapar um som entre um choro e um gemido e se largou no sofá: Hermione sentou-se com ele, apertando seu braço.**

— **Eles estão bem, eles estão bem! — sussurrou ela, e Rony ao mesmo tempo ria e a abraçava.**

— **Harry — disse ele por cima do ombro de Hermione —, eu...**

— **Não tem problema — respondeu Harry nauseado de dor na cabeça. — É sua família, claro que está preocupado. Eu sentiria o mesmo. — Lembrou-se de Gina. — Eu **_**sinto**_** o mesmo.**

Gina sorriu pela preocupação, isso mostrava que ele se preocupava com ela mesmo, que ele queria protegê-la, e que ele gostava dela de verdade.

Cho fechou os punhos de raiva.

**A dor em sua cicatriz foi atingindo o auge, queimando como no jardim d'A Toca. Ao longe, ele ouviu Hermione dizer:**

— **Eu não quero ficar sozinha. Podemos usar os sacos de dormir que trouxemos e acampar aqui hoje à noite?**

**Ele ouviu Rony concordar. Não conseguiria resistir à dor por mais tempo: tinha que se entregar.**

— **Banheiro — murmurou e saiu da sala o mais depressa que pôde, sem correr.**

— Lá vem. — Murmurou Harry.

Gina ficava triste por saber que Harry era praticamente forçado a sentir essas coisas momentâneas.

**Quase não chegou lá. Trancando a porta com as mãos trêmulas, ele agarrou a cabeça latejante e se largou no chão. Então, em uma explosão de agonia, sentiu a raiva que não lhe pertencia se apoderar de sua alma, viu uma sala comprida, iluminada apenas pela lareira, e o Comensal grandalhão e louro no chão, berrando e se contorcendo, e um vulto mais leve em pé ao lado dele, empunhando a varinha, e Harry falando com uma voz fria e cruel.**

— **Mais, Rowle, ou vamos encerrar logo e dar você para Nagini comer? Lord Voldemort não tem certeza se desta vez irá lhe perdoar... Foi para isso que me chamou, para me dizer que Harry Potter tornou a escapar? Draco, dê a Rowle mais uma amostra do nosso desagrado... Faça isso ou sinta pessoalmente a minha ira!**

Todos olharam par Draco que estava pálido, o menino pensava o que tinha na cabeça para participar de uma coisa dessas, sabia que era fraco para essas coisas de tortura e morte, todos voltaram a atenção para a leitura, Draco vendo que ninguém mais o olhava e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos pensando na burrada faria na vida, e com a descoberta recomeçou a pensar nas palavras dos gêmeos, tinha que fazer algo para mudar isso, e rápido.

**Uma tora de madeira caiu na lareira: as chamas se avivaram, sua claridade bateu no rosto pálido, aterrorizado e fino... com a sensação de emergir de águas profundas, Harry arquejou várias vezes e abriu os olhos.**

**Estava estatelado no frio piso de mármore negro, seu nariz a centímetros de um dos rabos de serpente prateados que sustentavam a grande banheira. Sentou-se. O rosto magro e petrificado de Malfoy parecia gravado em sua retina. Harry se sentiu nauseado com a cena que vira, com o uso que Voldemort estava fazendo de Draco.**

"_Ele sentiu pena de mim." _Pensava Draco absorvendo as palavras ditas pelo homem que lia o livro.

**Houve uma forte batida na porta e Harry se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Hermione.**

— **Harry, você quer a sua escova de dentes? Eu a trouxe.**

— **Quero, beleza, obrigado — disse ele, procurando manter a voz descontraída ao se levantar para deixar a amiga entrar.**

— Acabou, quem vai ler agora? — Perguntou Kingsley olhando para todos.

— Eu vou. — Falou Cath pegando o livro.


	15. A HISTÓRIA DE MONSTRO

CAPÍTULO DEZ

A HISTÓRIA DE MONSTRO

— Qual é o titulo do capitulo? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— A história de mostro. — Respondeu a irmã.

— Monstro? Que história? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Vamos descobrir. — Falou Cath começando a ler.

**Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, dentro de um saco de dormir no chão da sala de visitas. Viu uma lasca de céu entre as pesadas cortinas: era um azul frio e claro de tinta aguada, entre a noite e a alvorada, e tudo estava silencioso, exceto pela respiração lenta e profunda de Hermione e Rony. Harry olhou para as sombras escuras que eles projetavam no chão ao seu lado. Rony teve um acesso de galanteria e insistiu que Hermione dormisse sobre as almofadas do sofá, por isso a silhueta dela estava acima da dele. O braço da garota formava um arco até o chão, seus dedos a centímetros dos de Rony. Harry ficou imaginando se teriam adormecido de mãos dadas. A idéia fez com que se sentisse estranhamente solitário.**

— Isso não é legal. — Falou James.

Rony e Hermione coraram.

— Mas não é legal mesmo, ninguém gosta de ficar de vela. — Falou Felipe.

**Ele ergueu os olhos para o teto sombreado, o lustre coberto de teias de aranha. A menos de vinte e quatro horas, estivera parado à entrada ensolarada de uma tenda, aguardando para conduzir os convidados do casamento aos seus lugares. Parecia que tinha sido em outra vida. Que iria acontecer agora? Deitado ali no chão, ele pensou nas Horcruxes, na missão assustadora e complexa que Dumbledore lhe deixara... Dumbledore...**

**O pesar que o possuíra desde a morte do diretor agora era diferente. As acusações que ouvira de Muriel na festa pareciam ter se aninhado em seu cérebro, como coisas doentias que infectavam suas lembranças do bruxo que idolatrava. Teria Dumbledore deixado aquelas coisas acontecerem? Teria agido como Duda, contente em observar o abandono e o abuso desde que não o afetassem? Poderia ter dado as costas a uma irmã que estava presa e escondida?**

**Harry pensou em Godric's Hollow, nos túmulos que Dumbledore jamais mencionara; pensou nos objetos misteriosos deixados, sem explicação, no testamento do diretor, e o seu ressentimento cresceu na obscuridade. Por que Dumbledore não lhe contara? Por que não lhe explicara? Teria tido real afeição por ele? Ou Harry tinha sido apenas um instrumento a ser polido e afinado, sem, no entanto, merecer confiança ou confidências?**

**O garoto não suportou ficar deitado ali, tendo por companhia apenas seus pensamentos amargurados. Desesperado para arranjar o que fazer e se distrair, deslizou para fora do saco de dormir, apanhou a varinha e saiu furtivamente da sala. No corredor, sussurrou: "**_**Lumus**_**", e começou a subir a escada à luz da varinha.**

— Rony e Hermione vão acordar irados pensando que você sumiu. — Falou Gina.

— Esse negocio de sumir me lembrou uma coisa. — Falou James rindo.

— O que? — Perguntou Gina.

— Me lembro que uma vez, quando pequeno eu peguei a capa do papai e tampei o Al quando ele estava dormindo, mamãe quase morreu achando que ele havia sumido. — Falou James rindo.

— Muito engraçado você James, hahaha. — Falou Al sarcástico para o irmão.

— Isso não é engraçado. — Falou Lily.

James deu de ombros.

**No segundo patamar ficava o quarto em que ele e Rony tinham dormido na última vez que estiveram na casa; ele espiou para dentro. As portas dos guarda-roupas estavam abertas e as roupas de cama tinham sido arrancadas. Harry se lembrou da perna de trasgo caída no chão da entrada. Alguém revistara a casa desde que a Ordem a deixara. Snape? Ou talvez Mundungo, que afanara muita coisa antes e depois da morte de Sirius? O olhar de Harry vagueou até o porta-retratos onde por vezes aparecia Fineus Nigellus Black, o tetravô de Sirius, mas estava vazio, exibia apenas um pedaço de forro encardido. Era evidente que Fineus Nigellus estava passando a noite no gabinete do diretor de Hogwarts.**

**Harry continuou a subir a escada até o último patamar onde havia apenas duas portas. A que estava à sua frente tinha uma plaquinha em que se lia **_**Sirius**_**. O garoto jamais entrara no quarto do padrinho. Ele empurrou a porta, erguendo a varinha no alto para poder iluminar a maior área possível.**

— Esse quarto é uma bagunça. — Falou Tonks que uma vez havia entrado no quarto para chamar o primo.

— Tenho preguiça de arrumar, e pra que mesmo, ninguém entra lá mesmo. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

**O quarto era espaçoso e, antigamente, devia ter sido bonito. Havia uma larga cama com a cabeceira de madeira entalhada, uma janela alta sombreada por compridas cortinas de veludo e um lustre coberto por uma espessa camada de pó, com tocos de velas ainda nos suportes, a cera grossa pendendo como pingos de gelo. Uma fina película de poeira cobria os quadros nas paredes e a cabeceira da cama; uma teia de aranha se estendia do lustre ao topo do grande guarda-roupa, e, quando Harry entrou no quarto, ouviu o tropel de camundongos assustados.**

— Não tem isso no meu quarto. — Falou Sirius com cara de nojo.

— A casa ficou vazia por dois anos, e acho que Monstro não arrumou. — Falou Remo.

**O adolescente Sirius tinha colado nas paredes tantos pôsteres e fotos que deixara visível muito pouco da seda cinza-prateado que a forrava. Harry só pôde supor que os pais de Sirius não tinham conseguido remover o Feitiço Adesivo Permanente que os mantinha colados à parede, porque dificilmente eles teriam apreciado o gosto do filho mais velho em matéria de decoração.**

— Minha mãe quase me matou quando viu isso. — Falou Sirius rindo.

**Sirius parecia ter saído do caminho para aborrecer os pais. Havia uma coleção de grandes flâmulas da Grifinória, vermelho desbotado e ouro, somente para enfatizar como ele era diferente do resto da família Sonserina. Havia muitas fotos de motos trouxas e também (Harry tinha que admirar a coragem de Sirius) vários pôsteres de garotas trouxas de biquíni;**

— Tarado. — Falou Molly.

— É normal isso, eu só não coloco também porque minha mãe me mataria. — Falou James tarado.

— Idiota. — Falou Lysa.

— Não olha muito. — Murmurou Gina brava para apenas o namorado escutar que riu ao seu lado.

**Harry sabia que eram trouxas porque não se mexiam nas fotos, seus sorrisos eram desbotados e os olhos vidrados pareciam congelados no papel. Faziam um contraste com a única foto bruxa que havia nas paredes, a de quatro alunos de Hogwarts em pé, de braços dados, rindo para o fotógrafo.**

— Eu me lembro desse dia. — Falou Remo rindo.

— Eu também, foi o ultimo fora que o James levou da Lily. — Falou Sirius rindo.

**Com um assomo de prazer, Harry reconheceu seu pai; com cabelos rebeldes no alto da cabeça como os dele, também usava óculos como ele. Ao lado, estava Sirius displicentemente bonito, seu rosto, ligeiramente arrogante, muito mais jovem e feliz do que Harry jamais o vira em vida. A direita de Sirius, estava Pettigrew, mais de uma cabeça mais baixo, gorducho, os olhos aguados, radiante de prazer por ser incluído em uma turma tão legal, com os rebeldes muito admirados que tinham sido James e Sirius. A esquerda de James estava Lupin, mesmo então malvestido, mas com o mesmo ar de prazerosa surpresa por se ver apreciado e incluído... ou seria simplesmente porque Harry sabia o que acontecera, que ele via tudo isso na foto? Tentou destacá-la da parede; afinal, agora lhe pertencia — Sirius lhe deixara tudo —, mas a foto não soltou. Seu padrinho não correra riscos para impedir que os pais redecorassem o seu quarto.**

— Minha mãe chegou a botar uma regra em casa dizendo que o meu quarto era lugar proibido para todos da família, como se o quarto tivesse uma doença que seria transmitida a alguém da família. — Falou Sirius rindo.

**Harry olhou para o chão. O céu lá fora estava clareando: um raio de luz revelou pedacinhos de papel, livros e pequenos objetos espalhados pelo tapete. Era evidente que o quarto de Sirius também fora revistado, embora desse a impressão de que seu conteúdo fora considerado quase todo, se não todo, imprestável. Alguns dos livros tinham sido sacudidos o suficiente para soltarem as capas, e o chão estava juncado de páginas soltas.**

— Com certeza o meu quarto foi revistado, porque ele pode até ser bagunçado, mas para chegar a esse ponto. — Falou Sirius.

— Mas o que iriam querer no seu quarto Sirius? — Perguntou Remo.

— Eu também não sei. — Respondeu Sirius dando de ombros.

**Harry se abaixou, apanhou uns pedaços de papel e examinou-os. Reconheceu um deles como parte de uma velha edição de **_**História da magia**_**, de Batilda Bagshot, e outro como uma página de um manual de manutenção de motos. O terceiro estava escrito a mão e amassado: alisou-o.**

**Caro Almofadinhas,**

— A carta da Lily. — Falou Sirius.

— O que? — Perguntou Harry.

— Sua mãe, havia me mandado uma carta um pouco antes de morrer. — Explicou Sirius.

Harry ficou mais interessado nessa parte da leitura.

**Muito, muito obrigada pelo presente de aniversário que mandou para Harry! Foi o que ele mais gostou até agora. Um aninho de idade e já dispara pela casa montado em uma vassoura de brinquedo, tão vaidoso que estou enviando uma foto para você ver.**

— Há, tá explicado ele saber montar em uma vassoura na primeira aula. — Falou Hermione rindo.

— Que lindinho. — Dizia as meninas fazendo o moreno ficar envergonhado.

**Sabe, a vassoura só levanta uns sessenta centímetros do chão, mas ele quase matou o gato e quebrou um vaso horrível que Petúnia me mandou no Natal (nada contra).**

— Lily não sabe mentir, James havia dito que eles ate comemoraram a quebra do vaso. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— Esse gato bem que poderia ser o bichento. — Falou Rony fazendo a namorada o dar um tapa no braço brava.

**E claro que James achou muito engraçado, diz que ele vai ser um grande jogador de Quadribol, mas tivemos que guardar todos os enfeites da casa e dar um jeito de ficar sempre de olho nele quando brinca.**

— Vixe Harry devia fazer mó bagunça na casa dele. — Falou Rony rindo.

— Imagina, ele era até calminho, tão calminho que Sirius foi tentar trocar as fraldas dele. — Falou Remo rindo do amigo que fez uma careta.

— Não deu muito certo, só Lily mesmo. — Falou Sirius com cara de nojo.

— Bom... Tentem não dizer coisas tão constrangedoras assim. — Falou Harry envergonhado.

**Tivemos um chá de aniversário muito tranqüilo, só nós e a velha Batilda que sempre nos tratou com carinho e vive mimando o Harry. Ficamos com pena que você não tenha podido vir, mas a Ordem vem em primeiro lugar e Harry não tem idade para saber que está fazendo anos! James está se sentindo um pouco frustrado trancado em casa, ele procura não demonstrar, mas eu percebo — além disso, Dumbledore ficou com a Capa da Invisibilidade dele, então não há possibilidade de pequenos passeios. Se você pudesse lhe fazer uma visita, isso o animaria muito. Rabicho esteve aqui no fim de semana passado, achei-o meio deprimido, mas provavelmente foram as notícias sobre os Mckinnon; chorei a noite inteira quando soube.**

— Lene. — Murmurou Sirius triste.

O salão entrou em um luto total, até mesmo as pessoas que não conheciam Marlene ficaram tristes, Sirius olhou para Elliz e se lembrou de Helena, lembrou-se que Lene havia dito uma vez que o sonho dela era construir uma família, ficou feliz por saber que ela conseguira realizar o sonho, ainda mais com ele.

**Batilda passa por aqui quase todo dia, é uma velhota fascinante que conta as histórias mais surpreendentes sobre Dumbledore, não tenho muita certeza se ele gostaria disso caso soubesse! Fico em dúvida se devo realmente acreditar, porque me parece inacreditável que Dumbledore...**

— Dumbledore? — Quis saber Harry.

— Acabou, não tem mais sobre a carta. — Falou Cath estranhando.

— Que estranho. — Falou Sirius.

— A casa foi mesmo revistada. — Falou Kingsley.

— Continua para ver se tem continuação. — Pediu Hermione.

**As extremidades de Harry pareceram ter adormecido. Ele ficou muito quieto, segurando o milagroso papel em seus dedos desenervados enquanto, por dentro, uma espécie de erupção silenciosa fazia a felicidade e a dor irromperem em igual medida em suas veias. Atirando-se na cama, ele se sentou.**

**Releu a carta, mas não conseguiu assimilar mais significados do que da primeira vez, e foi reduzido a contemplar a caligrafia em si. Sua mãe fazia os gês iguais aos dele; ele os procurou um a um na carta, e cada um lhe pareceu uma marola amiga vislumbrada por trás de um véu. A carta era um incrível tesouro, prova de que Lílian Potter vivera, realmente vivera, que sua mão quente um dia percorrera aquele pergaminho, traçando aquelas letras, aquelas palavras, palavras a respeito dele, Harry, seu filho.**

**Afastando as lágrimas dos olhos, impaciente, ele releu a carta, desta vez concentrando-se mais no conteúdo. Era como ouvir uma voz parcialmente lembrada.**

**Eles tinham um gato... talvez ele tivesse morrido, como seus pais, em Godric's Hollow... ou talvez tivesse fugido quando não houve mais quem o alimentasse... Sirius comprara para ele a primeira vassoura... seus pais conheceram Batilda Bagshot; Dumbledore teria apresentado os três? **_**Dumbledore ficou com a Capa da Invisibilidade dele... **_**havia alguma coisa estranha ali...**

Dumbledore se lembrava como se fosse hoje o porque de ter pegado a carta, decidiu não falar porque achou que o menino iria saber de qualquer jeito com a leitura.

— A cada paragrafo é um enigma, como se cada descoberta tivesse que ser desvendada. — Falou Gina.

— É mesmo. — Falou Padma.

**Harry parou, refletindo sobre as palavras da mãe. Por que Dumbledore guardara a Capa da Invisibilidade de James? Harry se lembrava nitidamente do diretor lhe dizendo, anos atrás: **_**"Não preciso de uma capa para ficar invisível."**_** Talvez algum membro da Ordem menos talentoso tivesse precisado desse auxílio e Dumbledore servira de intermediário? Harry prosseguiu...**

— Não, eram poucos os que sabiam da capa. — Falou Remo.

Harry não quis perguntar diretamente a Dumbledore sabendo que ele não responderia.

_**Rabicho esteve aqui**_**... Pettigrew, o traidor, parecera "deprimido", é? Teria consciência de que estava vendo James e Lílian vivos pela última vez?**

**E, por fim, retornamos a Batilda, que contava histórias inacreditáveis sobre Dumbledore: **_**parece inacreditável que Dumbledore**_**...**

**Que Dumbledore o quê? Havia, porém, uma quantidade de coisas que pareciam incríveis sobre Dumbledore; que um dia ele tivesse recebido as notas mais baixas em uma prova de Transfiguração, por exemplo, ou que tivesse enfeitiçado bodes como fazia Aberforth...**

**Harry levantou-se e esquadrinhou o chão: talvez o restante da carta estivesse por ali. Ele agarrou papéis, tratando-os, em sua ansiedade, com tão pouca consideração quanto a pessoa que os encontrara primeiro; abriu gavetas, sacudiu livros, subiu em uma cadeira para passar a mão em cima do guarda-roupa e entrou embaixo da cama e da poltrona.**

— Não vai achar, o resto da carta estava junto com a primeira parte, mas o que mais estranho é que eu me lembro que a outra parte da carta não tinha muita coisa, apenas uma ou duas linhas e a despedida de Lily, apenas isso. — Falou Sirius.

— Mas não havia nada de importante na segunda parte que seria comprometedora? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Não, Lily não falava nada desse tipo por carta, só quando eu ia os visitar. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Mas se não havia nada de importante, porque alguém pegaria essa segunda parte? — Perguntou Miguel.

— Só saberemos lendo. — Falou Scorpius fazendo sinal para que a irmã voltasse a ler, e foi o que ela fez.

**Por fim, de cara no chão, localizou o que lhe pareceu um pedaço de papel rasgado embaixo da cômoda. Quando o resgatou, era a maior parte da foto que Lílian descrevera na carta. Um bebê de cabelos escuros voando para dentro e para fora do papel, montado em uma minúscula vassoura, às gargalhadas, e um par de pernas que deviam pertencer a James correndo atrás dele. Harry guardou a foto e a carta da mãe no bolso, e continuou a procurar a segunda folha.**

— A foto está rasgada? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Mas o que uma pessoa faria com uma foto da Lily? — Perguntou Kingsley.

Lily olhou diretamente para Snape que estava quieto em seu assento em silencio, percebeu que ele estava com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

— Continua a ler. — Falou Rose.

**Passados mais uns quinze minutos, no entanto, foi forçado a concluir que o resto da carta já não existia. Teria simplesmente se perdido nos dezesseis anos transcorridos desde que fora escrita, ou fora levada pela pessoa que revistara o quarto? Harry tornou a ler a primeira folha, desta vez procurando pistas para o que poderia ter tornado a segunda folha valiosa. A vassoura de brinquedo não teria interesse algum para os Comensais... a única coisa potencialmente útil que via ali era a possível informação sobre Dumbledore. **_**Parece inacreditável que Dumbledore**_**... o quê?**

— **Harry! Harry! Harry!**

— **Estou aqui! — gritou ele. — Que aconteceu?**

— Ela deve estar louca atrás de você. — Falou Gina rindo.

— É claro, como ele some de uma hora pra outra sem avisar. — Falou Hermione.

— Queria que eu te acordasse para avisar que eu iria subir as escadas? — Perguntou Harry irônico vendo a amiga revirar os olhos.

**Ele ouviu uma zoada de passos do lado de fora, e Hermione irrompeu pelo quarto.**

— **Nós acordamos e não sabíamos onde você estava — disse ofegante. Virando-se, gritou por cima do ombro: — Rony! Encontrei ele!**

**A voz aborrecida de Rony ressoou a distância de vários andares abaixo.**

— **Ótimo! Então diga por mim que ele é um bobalhão!**

— Acho que ela não vai precisar dizer. — Falou Angelina.

— Obrigado pelo elogio Rony, sério. — Falou Harry sarcástico.

— De nada. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— **Harry, não desapareça assim, por favor, ficamos aterrorizados! Afinal, por que veio aqui em cima? — Ela percorreu com o olhar o quarto saqueado. — Que andou fazendo?**

— **Olhe o que acabei de encontrar.**

**E estendeu-lhe a carta de sua mãe. Hermione apanhou-a e leu-a observada pelo garoto. Quando chegou ao fim da folha, olhou para ele.**

— **Ah, Harry...**

— **E tem mais isso.**

**Entregou a foto rasgada, e Hermione sorriu para o bebê que entrava e saía montado na vassoura de brinquedo.**

— **Estive procurando o resto da carta — disse Harry —, mas não está aqui.**

**A amiga correu o olhar pelo quarto.**

— **Você fez essa bagunça toda, ou uma parte dela já estava feita quando você entrou?**

— **Alguém revistou o quarto antes de mim.**

— **Foi o que pensei. Todos os cômodos em que olhei a caminho daqui foram revirados. Que acha que estavam procurando?**

— Informações sobre a Ordem. — Falou Felipe.

"_Se eu ao menos soubesse quem é a pessoas poderia me ajudar a destruir ao menos Dumbledore e o Potter."_ Pensava Umbridge.

— **Informações sobre a Ordem, se foi o Snape.**

— **Mas seria de pensar que ele já tivesse tudo que precisava, quero dizer, ele fazia **_**parte**_** da Ordem, não é?**

— **Bem, então — disse Harry, ansioso para discutir sua teoria —, informações sobre Dumbledore? A segunda folha desta carta, por exemplo. Sabe essa Batilda que minha mãe menciona, sabe quem ela é?**

— **Quem?**

— **Batilda Bagshot, a autora de...**

— _**História da magia**_** — completou Hermione, mostrando interesse. —Então os seus pais a conheciam? Ela foi uma incrível historiadora da magia.**

— Já sabemos disso. — Falou James sem muito interesse.

— Dá para falar logo da parte mais interessante. — Falou Lorcan.

— Temo que seguir a leitura, nada de pular parágrafos. — Falou Minerva autoritária.

— **E ainda está viva, e mora em Godric's Hollow, a tia Muriel, do Rony, esteve falando sobre ela no casamento. Ela conheceu a família de Dumbledore também. Seria bem interessante conversar com ela, não?**

**Para o gosto de Harry, houve um excesso de compreensão no sorriso de Hermione. Ele tirou a carta e a foto de suas mãos e guardou-as na bolsa pendurada ao pescoço, para não precisar olhar para a amiga e se trair.**

— **Eu entendo por que você gostaria de conversar com ela sobre sua mãe e seu pai, e Dumbledore também — disse Hermione. — Mas isto não iria realmente nos ajudar a achar as Horcruxes, não é? — Harry não respondeu e ela prosseguiu: — Harry, eu sei que você realmente quer ir a Godric's Hollow, mas estou com medo... estou com medo da facilidade com que aqueles Comensais da Morte nos encontraram ontem. Mais que nunca, isso me faz sentir que devemos evitar o lugar onde seus pais estão enterrados. Tenho certeza que estarão esperando a sua visita.**

— Ela começa acabando com as esperanças dele e depois da mais esperanças, Hermione se decide. — Falou Fernando.

— **Não é só isso — respondeu Harry, ainda evitando olhar para a amiga. — Muriel disse umas coisas sobre Dumbledore no casamento. E quero saber a verdade...**

**Ele contou, então, a Hermione tudo que Muriel dissera. Quando terminou, a garota comentou:**

— **É claro que entendo por que isso o perturbou, Harry...**

— **Não estou perturbado — mentiu. — Eu só gostaria de saber se é ou não verdade ou...**

— **Harry, você acha mesmo que vai chegar à verdade ouvindo fofocas maliciosas de uma velhota como a Muriel, ou de Rita Skeeter? Como pode acreditar nelas? Você conheceu Dumbledore!**

— **Pensei que conhecia — murmurou o garoto.**

— **Mas você sabe o quanto havia de verdade em tudo que a Rita escreveu sobre você! Doge está certo, como pode deixar essa gente macular as lembranças que você tem de Dumbledore?**

— Isso é verdade. — Falou Roxanne.

**Harry desviou o olhar, tentando não revelar o rancor que sentia. Ali estava outra vez o impasse: escolher no que acreditar. Ele queria a verdade. Por que estavam todos tão decididos a convencê-lo de que não devia procurá-la?**

— **Vamos descer para a cozinha? — sugeriu Hermione após uma breve pausa. — Arranjar alguma coisa para comer?**

— Nessa casa, é mais fácil vocês morrerem de fome há achar algo decente para comer. — Falou Sirius.

— Pior que papai fica insuportável quando está com fome. — Falou Rose.

— Se fosse só ele. — Murmurou Scorpius.

— O que disse? — Perguntou Rose.

— Eu? Nada. — Mentiu Scorpius.

**Ele concordou, mas de má vontade, e seguiu-a ao corredor onde passaram em frente a uma segunda porta. Harry notou que havia fundos arranhões na tinta sob um pequeno aviso que tinha passado despercebido no escuro. Parou, então, no alto da escada para lê-lo. Era um aviso breve e pomposo, caprichosamente escrito à mão, o tipo de coisa que Percy Weasley poderia ter colado na porta do próprio quarto.**

Molly ficou triste ao lembrar do filho, se ele ao menos estivesse ali com eles.

— É verdade. — Falou Gui.

— Não fale assim do seu irmão. — Repreendeu Arthur.

— Mas é verdade. — Falaram os gêmeos.

_**Não entre**_

_**sem a expressa permissão de**_

_**Régulo Arturo Black**_

— Não acredito. — Falou Sirius paralisado.

— O que Sirius? Viu uma aranha? — Perguntou Remo rindo.

— Cala a boca Remo. — Falou Sirius zangado.

— Mas o que é que você não acredita? — Perguntou Vic.

— Regulo Arturo Black. — Falou Sirius.

— O que que tem o seu irmão Sirius? — Perguntou Tonks.

— R.A.B. — Falou Sirius.

Foi ai que todos entenderam.

— Seu irmão é R.A.B? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Continue a ler, ai teremos certeza se é ou não. — Falou Teddy.

**A agitação foi se infiltrando em Harry, mas ele não teve imediatamente certeza do porquê. Tornou a ler o aviso. Hermione já estava um lance de escada abaixo.**

— **Hermione — disse ele, surpreso que sua voz estivesse tão calma. — Volta aqui em cima.**

— **Que foi?**

— **R.A.B. Acho que o encontrei.**

**Ouviu-se uma exclamação, e Hermione correu escada acima.**

— **Na carta de sua mãe? Mas não vi...**

**Harry balançou a cabeça, apontando para o aviso na porta de Regulo. A garota leu-o e apertou o braço de Harry com tanta força que ele fez uma careta de dor.**

— **O irmão de Sirius? — sussurrou.**

— **Ele foi um Comensal da Morte, Sirius me contou a história dele, Regulo se alistou quando ainda era muito moço e depois se acovardou e tentou sair; então, eles o mataram.**

— Você não me contou isso. — Falou Harry.

— Devo ter falado no natal, ou sei lá. — Falou Sirius fazendo sinal para que voltassem a leitura, Sirius estava mais curioso na leitura do que em outra coisa.

— **Isso faz sentido! — exclamou Hermione. — Se ele foi um Comensal da Morte, teve acesso a Voldemort, e quando se desencantou deve ter querido derrubar Voldemort!**

**Ela largou Harry, debruçou-se no corrimão da escada e berrou:**

— **Rony! RONY! Vem aqui em cima, depressa!**

**O garoto apareceu, ofegante, um minuto depois, empunhando a varinha.**

— **Que aconteceu? Se é outro ataque maciço de aranhas, eu quero o meu café da manhã antes de...**

— Ele só pensa em comida meu Merlin. — Falou Hermione revirando os olhos.

**Ele franziu a testa ao ver o aviso na porta do quarto, para o qual Hermione apontava silenciosamente.**

— **Quê? Esse era o irmão de Sirius, não era? Régulo Arturo... Régulo... **_**R. A. B**_**! O medalhão... você acha... ?**

— **Vamos descobrir — disse Harry. Ele empurrou a porta; estava trancada à chave. Hermione apontou a varinha para a maçaneta e disse: — **_**Alohomora**_**! — Ouviu-se um clique e a porta abriu.**

**Eles cruzaram o portal juntos, olhando para os lados. O quarto de Régulo era ligeiramente menor que o de Sirius, embora transmitisse a mesma sensação de antigo esplendor. Enquanto o irmão tinha procurado anunciar sua dessemelhança com o resto da família, Régulo tinha se esforçado para ressaltar o oposto. As cores da Sonserina, verde e prata estavam por toda parte, guarnecendo a cama, as paredes e janelas. O brasão da família Black fora laboriosamente pintado por cima da cama com a divisa **_**Toujours Pur**_**. Abaixo uma coleção de recortes de jornal, presos uns aos outros formando uma colagem irregular. Hermione atravessou o quarto para examiná-los.**

— Eu infernizei meu irmão por uma semana por causa da decoração do quarto. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— **São todos sobre Voldemort — disse ela. — Pelo visto, Régulo já era fã dele anos antes de se reunir aos Comensais da Morte...**

— Eu me lembro que um pouco antes de ele me ver ele quis falar comigo, mas eu não quis me encontrar com ele achando que era apenas uma emboscada para que tentassem arrancar de mim a localização de James e Lily. — Falou Sirius.

**Uma nuvenzinha de pó se ergueu da colcha da cama quando Hermione se sentou para ler os recortes. Nesse intervalo, Harry tinha reparado em uma foto: um time de Quadribol de Hogwarts sorria e acenava do espaço emoldurado. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco e viu as serpentes nos brasões no peito dos garotos: Sonserinos. Régulo era instantaneamente reconhecível como o garoto que estava sentado no centro da primeira fileira: tinha os mesmos cabelos escuros e o ar ligeiramente arrogante do irmão, embora fosse menor, mais franzino e menos bonito do que Sirius.**

— Nossa, agradeço pelo elogio e tudo mais. — Falou Sirius em um tom convencido fazendo graça.

— Ele vai ficar se achando pelo resto da vida. — Falou Remo rindo.

— Mas é verdade, eu sou o mais bonito dos marotos. — Falou Sirius ainda convencido.

— Você e James ficavam competindo isso por todos os anos de Hogwarts, era a mesma discussão no mínimo uma vez por semana. — Falou Remo.

— **Ele jogava na posição de apanhador — comentou Harry.**

— **Quê?! — exclamou Hermione distraída; ela continuava absorta nos recortes sobre Voldemort.**

— **Ele está sentado no centro da primeira fila, é onde o apanhador... ah, esquece — falou Harry ao perceber que ninguém lhe prestava atenção; Rony estava de quatro procurando alguma coisa embaixo do armário. Harry olhou ao seu redor, procurando esconderijos prováveis, e se aproximou da escrivaninha. Mais uma vez, alguém já a revistara. O conteúdo das gavetas tinha sido revirado recentemente, a poeira deslocada, mas não havia nada de valor ali: penas velhas, livros de escola antiquados que exibiam os vestígios dos maus-tratos, um tinteiro recentemente quebrado, seu resíduo pegajoso derramado sobre os objetos na gaveta.**

— **Há um jeito mais fácil — disse Hermione, enquanto Harry limpava os dedos sujos de tinta no jeans. Ela ergueu a varinha e ordenou: **_**— Accio medalhão**_**!**

— Ficar procurando manualmente não é fácil. — Falou Fred II que era um preguiçoso de primeira categoria.

**Nada aconteceu. Rony, que estivera procurando nas dobras das cortinas desbotadas, pareceu desapontado.**

— **Então é isso? Não está aqui?**

— **Ah, poderia até estar aqui, mas protegido por contrafeitiços — respondeu a garota. — Feitiços para impedir que se possa convocá-lo por magia, entende.**

— **Como o que Voldemort lançou na bacia de pedra na caverna -afirmou Harry, lembrando que não conseguira convocar o falso medalhão.**

— **Como vamos encontrá-lo, então? — perguntou Rony.**

— **Procurando com as mãos — respondeu Hermione.**

— **É uma boa idéia — disse Rony, virando os olhos para o teto e retomando o exame das cortinas. Eles verificaram cada centímetro do quarto durante mais de uma hora, mas foram forçados a concluir que o medalhão não estava ali.**

— Mas esse objeto pode estar agora no Largo Grimmauld, porque isso acontece daqui a dois anos, o que quer dizer que esse objeto possa estar lá? — Perguntou Kingsley.

— Pode, mas temos que saber o que estamos procurando. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Agora o sol já nascera; a luz os ofuscava mesmo através das cortinas sujas dos corredores.**

— **Mas poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar da casa — sugeriu Hermione, em um tom de convocação, ao descerem as escadas. Enquanto os dois garotos tinham ficado mais desanimados, ela ficara mais decidida. — Quer ele tenha conseguido ou não destruir o medalhão, iria querer escondê-lo de Voldemort, não acham? Lembram aquelas lixarias todas de que precisamos nos livrar quando estivemos aqui na última vez? Aquele relógio que lançava raios e aquelas vestes velhas que tentaram estrangular Rony; Régulo talvez as tivesse posto lá para proteger o esconderijo do medalhão, ainda que a gente não tenha entendido à... à...**

— Ela lembrou de alguma coisa. — Falou Harry.

Rony concordou com o amigo.

— Será que ela sabe onde está o medalhão? — Perguntou Neville.

— Continua a ler. — Falou Teddy.

**Harry e Rony olharam para Hermione. Ela estava parada com um pé no ar e a expressão abobada de alguém que acabou de ser obliviado; seus olhos tinham até saído de foco.**

— **... a época — terminou ela em um sussurro.**

— **Algum problema? — perguntou Rony.**

— **Havia um medalhão.**

— **Quê?! — exclamaram os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo.**

— **No armário da sala de visitas. Ninguém conseguiu abri-lo. E nós... nós...**

— Jogamos no lixo. — Falou Gina.

— O que? — Perguntaram todos.

— Eu e a Hermione havíamos achado um medalhão, tentamos abrir de todas as formas e quando decidimos que não servia para nada nós o jogamos no lixo, era um medalhão dourado com o símbolo da Sonserina dentro. — Falou Gina.

— Claro, o medalhão de Salazar Sonserina. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Só porque o medalhão tem o símbolo da Sonserina não quer dizer que seja do próprio fundador. — Falou Draco de longe.

— Você está certo, mas esse principalmente esse pertencia mesmo a Salazar, o medalhão pertenceu a Mérope Gaunt, foi a única coisa que ela tinha de valor, e o vendo para a Borgins & Burke porque não tinha dinheiro para fazer o parto do filho, anos após Tom Ridlle ter saído de Hogwarts ele foi trabalhar na mesma loja, com certeza é esse o medalhão. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas como tem certeza que ele colocaria a alma nesse medalhão? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Porque para Tom a alma dele valia muito para ser deixada em um objeto qualquer, eu desconfio que ele tentaria achar heranças, e se ele achou a herança de Salazar Sonserina, porque não acharia dos outros fundadores. — Falou Dumbledore como se fosse obvio.

— Mas que outros objetos pertencentes aos fundadores seriam? — Perguntou Tonks.

— A taça de Helga Hufflepuff. — Falou a diretora da Lufa-Lufa.

— O Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw, mas esse objeto não é possível, porque foi perdido na época dos fundadores, nenhuma pessoa viva sabe onde ele esteja. — Falou Filius.

— Bom, esses são objetos perdidos a muitas décadas, e pelo que sei não existe nenhum descendentes dos fundadores, o que dificulta a procura, teremos que esperar chegar a esse momento para saber quais eram os objetos e onde eles estão. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas e um objeto da Grifinória? — Perguntou Marietta Edgecombe.

— O único objeto de Godric Gryffindor é a espada do próprio objeto, mas ele não é um objeto fácil de se ter, já que ela só aparece para verdadeiros membros da Grifinória. — Falou Minerva.

— Mas não existe mais nenhum objeto pertencente ao fundador? — Perguntou Ernesto McMillan.

— O chapéu seletor pertenceu a Godric, mas nunca foi tirado da escola, o que podemos excluir para ser uma Horcrux. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Então voltemos a ler para ver se conseguimos descobrir algo. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

**Harry teve a sensação de que um tijolo tinha escorregado do seu peito para o estômago. Lembrou-se: tinha até manuseado o objeto quando passou de mão em mão, todos experimentando abri-lo. Por fim, fora atirado em um saco de lixo, junto com a caixa de pó de verrugueira e a caixa de música que deixou todo mundo com sono...**

— **Monstro pegou montes dessas coisas escondido de nós — disse Harry. Era a única chance, a única e tênue esperança que lhes restava, e o garoto ia se apegar a ela até que fosse forçado a abandoná-la. — Ele tinha um verdadeiro tesouro escondido no armário da cozinha. Vamos.**

— Eu acho que ele não vai responder a vocês. — Falou Sirius como se o livro fosse escutar.

— Monstro é obrigado a responder papai. — Falou Lily.

— Oque? Porque? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Nós havíamos dito que a casa e a fortuna Black havia sido deixado para o Harry, como ele era o único parente do Sirius, e junto aos objetos e herança ficou o Monstro, o que torna o Harry mestre dele. — Falou James.

— Harry já é mestre de um elfo com apenas 17 anos. — Falou Dino impressionado.

— Ele tem casa, dinheiro e já um elfo, tá com a vida ganha. — Falou Lino.

— Não é como se eu ligasse para meu dinheiro. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

**Harry desceu correndo a escada de dois em dois degraus, com os amigos em sua cola fazendo a escada reboar. O barulho foi tamanho que acordaram o retrato da mãe de Sirius ao atravessarem o corredor da entrada.**

— _**Lixo! Sangues-ruins! Ralé**_**! — gritou a bruxa para os garotos quando desceram desembestados para a cozinha do porão e bateram a porta ao entrar.**

— Essa mulher está me deixando nos nervos. — Falou Tonks.

**Harry continuou sua corrida pelo aposento, parou derrapando à porta do armário de Monstro e abriu-o com violência. Lá estava o ninho de sujeira, as mantas velhas em que o elfo costumava dormir, mas o armário já não brilhava com as quinquilharias que Monstro salvara. Havia apenas um velho exemplar de **_**A nobreza natural: uma genealogia dos bruxos**_**. Recusando-se a crer no que via, Harry puxou as cobertas e sacudiu-as. Delas caiu um camundongo morto que rolou lugubremente pelo chão. Rony gemeu ao se atirar em uma cadeira da cozinha; Hermione fechou os olhos.**

— **Ainda não terminou — disse Harry, e erguendo a voz berrou: — **_**Monstro**_**!**

— É mais fácil chamar do que procurar. — Falou James.

— Você conversa com essa coisa? — Perguntou Sirius.

— É claro, eu o suborno para limpar meu quarto antes que mamãe veja a meleca que eu fiz lá. — Falou James rindo.

— O que faz com que o Monstro fique com quase toda a mesada dele. — Falou Lily.

— O que faz o James vir pedir dinheiro pra mim e pra Lily. — Falou Al revirando os olhos.

— Qual é o problema de você mesmo arrumar o seu quarto? — Falou Lily.

— Dá muita preguiça. — Falou James fazendo cara de desanimado.

— Dá mesmo, seu quarto é mais bagunçado do que de todos os quartos da Toca juntos. — Falou Rose.

Depois disso voltaram a leitura.

**Ouviram um forte estalo e o elfo doméstico, que relutantemente Harry herdara de Sirius, apareceu de repente diante da lareira vazia e fria: minúsculo, metade da altura de um homem, a pele pálida em pelancas, os cabelos brancos brotando em tufos das orelhas de morcego. Ainda usava os trapos imundos em que o tinham conhecido, e o olhar de desprezo que lançou a Harry demonstrou que sua atitude, com a transferência de dono, tal como os seus trajes, não havia mudado.**

— **Meu senhor — coaxou Monstro com a sua voz de rã-touro, e ele fez uma profunda reverência, resmungando para os próprios joelhos —, de volta à velha casa da minha senhora com o traidor do sangue Weasley e a sangue-ruim...**

— **Proíbo você de chamar quem quer que seja de "traidor do sangue" ou de "sangue-ruim" — rosnou Harry. Teria achado Monstro, com seu nariz trombudo e seus olhos injetados, um objeto decididamente repulsivo mesmo se o elfo não tivesse entregado Sirius a Voldemort.**

— **Tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer — continuou Harry, o coração acelerando ao olhar para o elfo —, e ordeno que me responda a verdade. Entendeu?**

— Quem é esse e o que fizeram ao Harry? — Perguntou Fred.

— Porque? — Perguntou Harry.

— Desde quando você é mandão assim? — Perguntou Jorge.

— Idiotas. — Resmungou Harry.

— **Sim, meu senhor — respondeu Monstro fazendo nova reverência: Harry viu seus lábios se moverem em silêncio, sem dúvida mastigando os insultos que fora proibido de proferir.**

— **Dois anos atrás — disse Harry, seu coração agora reboando nas costelas —, havia um medalhão de ouro na sala de visitas lá em cima. Nós o jogamos fora. Você o pegou de volta?**

**Houve um momento de silêncio em que Monstro se aprumou para encarar Harry. Em seguida respondeu:**

— **Peguei.**

— **Onde está o medalhão agora? — tornou o garoto exultando, sob o olhar animado de Rony e Hermione.**

**Monstro fechou os olhos como se não pudesse suportar ver aquelas reações à sua resposta.**

— **Foi-se.**

— **Foi-se? — repetiu Harry, a euforia se dissipando. — Que quer dizer com esse "foi-se"?**

**O elfo estremeceu. Cambaleou.**

— **Monstro — disse Harry ameaçador —, ordeno que você...**

— Lá vem ele com aquele drama exagerado. — Falou Sirius revirando os olhos.

— **Mundungo Fletcher roubou tudo: os retratos da srta. Bela e da srta. Ciça, as luvas da minha senhora, a Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, as taças de vinho com o brasão da família e, e...**

**Monstro tentava recuperar o fôlego: seu peito cavado subia e descia rapidamente, então seus olhos se arregalaram e ele soltou um grito de congelar o sangue.**

— _**... e o medalhão, o medalhão do meu senhor Régulo, Monstro agiu mal, Monstro desobedeceu às ordens dele!**_

— Então foi mesmo Regulo que roubou o medalhão de Voldemort, mas como ele fez isso? E como sabia onde encontrar as Horcrux? — Perguntava Sirius.

**Harry reagiu instintivamente: quando Monstro mergulhou para apanhar o atiçador na grelha da lareira, ele se atirou sobre o elfo e achatou-o no chão. O grito de Hermione se misturou ao de Monstro, mas Harry berrou mais alto que os dois:**

— **Monstro, ordeno que você fique parado!**

**Ele sentiu o elfo se imobilizar e soltou-o. Monstro ficou estatelado no piso frio, as lágrimas saltando dos seus olhos empapuçados.**

— **Harry, deixe ele levantar! — sussurrou Hermione.**

— **Para ele poder se espancar com o atiçador? — bufou Harry, se ajoelhando ao lado do elfo. — Acho que não. Certo, Monstro, quero a verdade: como sabe que Mundungo Fletcher roubou o medalhão?**

— Falando em Mundungo, onde ele está? Temos que achar esse objeto na sede da Ordem e se não estiver lá estará com Mundungo, temos que falar com ele antes que ele venda para alguém. — Falou Sirius.

— Sirius calma, depois falamos com Mundungo, nesse momento temos que focar na leitura primeiramente. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Monstro viu! — exclamou ele, as lágrimas escorrendo do nariz para a boca cheia de dentes cinzentos. — Monstro viu ele saindo do armário, as mãos cheias com os tesouros de Monstro. Monstro mandou o larápio parar, mas Mundungo Fletcher riu e c-correu...**

— **Você disse que o medalhão era do seu senhor Régulo. Por quê? De onde veio o medalhão? Qual era a ligação de Régulo com ele? Monstro, sente-se e me conte tudo que sabe sobre aquele medalhão, tudo que o ligava a Régulo!**

— Vendo assim parece que Harry tem as mesmas duvidas que Sirius. — Falou Tonks rindo.

**O elfo sentou, enroscado como uma bola, apoiou o rosto molhado entre os joelhos e começou a se balançar para a frente e para trás. Quando falou, sua voz saiu abafada, mas bastante clara no silêncio da cozinha vazia.**

— **Meu senhor Sirius fugiu, ainda bem, porque ele era um garoto ruim e despedaçou o coração da minha senhora com a sua rebeldia.**

— Fico orgulhoso por ter feito isso, obrigado, agora prossiga. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros para o fato de ter feito algo a mãe.

**Mas meu senhor Régulo tinha orgulho; sabia reverenciar o nome Black e a dignidade do seu sangue puro. Durante anos ele falou do Lorde das Trevas, que ia tirar os bruxos da clandestinidade e dominar os trouxas e os nascidos trouxas... e quando fez dezesseis anos, meu senhor Régulo se reuniu ao Lorde das Trevas. Tão orgulhoso, tão orgulhoso, tão feliz de servir...**

— Como alguém pode ter orgulho de virar escravo de alguém? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Eles acham que se juntando a gente poderosa eles vão conseguir o mesmo poder que aquela pessoa. — Respondeu Remo.

— Era isso que Rabicho procurava, poder. — Falou Sirius com nojo na voz.

**"E um dia, um ano depois que se alistou, meu senhor Régulo veio à cozinha ver Monstro. Meu senhor Régulo sempre gostou de Monstro. E meu senhor Régulo disse... disse..."**

**O velho elfo balançou-se mais rápido que nunca.**

— **... disse que o Lorde das Trevas precisava de um elfo.**

— Porque ele iria querer um elfo? Se os acham criaturas insignificantes? — Perguntou Gui.

— Vamos ler e descobrir. — Falou Minerva.

— **Voldemort precisava de um **_**elfo**_**? — repetiu Harry, olhando para Rony e Hermione, que pareceram tão intrigados quanto ele.**

— **Ah, foi — gemeu Monstro. — E meu senhor Régulo tinha oferecido Monstro. Era uma honra, disse meu senhor Régulo, uma honra para ele e para Monstro; que tinha de fazer tudo que o Lorde das Trevas mandasse... e depois v-voltar para casa.**

**Monstro balançou-se ainda mais rápido, expirando em soluços.**

— **Então Monstro foi procurar o Lorde das Trevas. O Lorde das Trevas não disse a Monstro o que iam fazer, mas levou Monstro com ele para uma caverna junto ao mar. E para além da caverna havia outra caverna, e na caverna havia um enorme lago preto...**

**Os pelinhos da nuca de Harry se eriçaram. A voz rouca de Monstro parecia chegar a ele vinda da outra margem daquela água escura. Ele viu o que acontecera tão claramente quanto se tivesse estado presente.**

— Como Harry pode saber a sensação do lugar? — Perguntou Molly preocupada.

— Ele e Dumbledore foram para esse certo lugar, ele caiu na agua sem . querer, por isso. — Falou Al.

— **... havia um barco...**

**É claro que houvera um barco; Harry conhecia o barco, minúsculo e verde espectral, enfeitiçado para transportar um bruxo e uma vítima até a ilha no meio do lago. Então fora assim que Voldemort testara as defesas que cercavam a Horcrux; pedindo emprestada uma criatura dispensável, um elfo doméstico...**

— **Havia uma b-bacia cheia de poção na ilha. O Lorde das T-trevas fez Monstro beber...**

**O elfo tremeu da cabeça aos pés.**

— **Monstro bebeu, e enquanto bebia, viu coisas terríveis... As entranhas de Monstro queimaram... Monstro gritou para o senhor Régulo ir salvar ele, gritou por sua senhora Black, mas o Lorde das Trevas ria... ele fez Monstro beber a poção toda... ele pôs um medalhão na bacia vazia... tornou a encher a bacia com mais poção.**

**"Então o Lorde das Trevas foi embora e deixou Monstro na ilha..."**

**Harry via a cena se desenrolando. O rosto branco e serpentino de Voldemort desaparecendo na escuridão, aqueles olhos vermelhos cruelmente fixos no elfo que se debatia e cuja morte ocorreria dentro de minutos, quando ele sucumbisse à sede desesperada que a poção causticante causava na vítima... mas daí em diante a imaginação de Harry não pôde prosseguir, porque não conseguiu visualizar como Monstro escapara.**

— **Monstro precisava de água, arrastou-se até a orla da ilha e bebeu a água do lago preto... e mãos, mãos mortas saíram da água e arrastaram Monstro para baixo...**

— Mãos mortas? — Perguntou Gina se arrepiando ao imaginar a sensação.

— Inferius. — Falou Al.

— A poção depois do efeito causa cede na pessoa, fazendo ela procurar agua do lago, mas quando ele vai tentar pegar os Inferius te puxam para dentro do lago, te matando afogado. — Falou Rose.

A cada explicação Sirius ficava ainda mais com pena do irmão, e pensar que não estava lá quando o irmão mais precisava, que acreditou em Pedro mais não no irmão que mudou de verdade.

— **Como foi que você escapou? — perguntou Harry, e não se surpreendeu ao perceber que estava sussurrando.**

**Monstro ergueu a cabeça feia e encarou Harry com seus grandes olhos vermelhos.**

— **Meu senhor Régulo disse a Monstro para voltar.**

— **Eu sei... mas como você fugiu dos Inferi? Monstro pareceu não entender.**

— **Meu senhor Régulo disse a Monstro para voltar — repetiu ele.**

— **Eu sei, mas...**

— Ele aparatou né. — Falou Hermione como se fosse obvio.

— Mas Harry tem que saber de alguma coisa pra fazer uma pergunta assim. — Falou Remo.

— **Ora é óbvio, não é, Harry? — interveio Rony. — Ele desaparatou!**

— **Mas... não se podia aparatar e desaparatar na caverna — disse Harry —, do contrário, Dumbledore...**

— Os limites de um bruxo não vale também para um elfo, o elfo pode aparatar em qualquer lugar desde que o mestre dele ordenou ou deu liberdade. — Falou Sirius.

— É do mesmo jeito que o Dobby pode aparatar aqui. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Quem é Dobby? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Um elfo amigo meu. — Respondeu Harry.

— Você tem um amigo elfo domestico? — Perguntou Tonks.

— É, eu tenho. — Respondeu Harry.

— O tipo de amigo que tenta te matar para ver você em segurança. — Falou Rony rindo.

— OQUE? — Gritaram Remo, Sirius e Tonks abismados.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Sirius preocupado.

— Nada não. — Respondeu Harry fazendo pouco caso.

— Ele só fechou a passagem pra plataform enfeitiçou um balaço para perseguir o Harry na partida de Quadribol. — Falou Rony recebendo um olhar mortal do amigo.

— Como assim que amigo é esse? — Perguntou Remo.

— A história é longa, depois eu falo, não é Rony? — Perguntou Harry fuzilando o amigo com o olhar.

— É ué, ele só queria te proteger mesmo. — Falou Rony rindo.

— Volta a ler antes que eles comecem a falar de novo. — Falou Gina revirando os olhos para a briguinha do irmão e do namorado.

— **A magia dos elfos não é como a magia dos bruxos, é? — perguntou Rony. — Quero dizer, eles podem aparatar e desaparatar em Hogwarts e nós não.**

**Fez-se silêncio enquanto Harry digeria a informação. Como Voldemort poderia ter cometido um erro desse? Enquanto pensava, porém, Hermione falou, e sua voz estava gélida.**

— **É óbvio, Voldemort teria considerado os costumes dos elfos domésticos indignos de sua atenção, exatamente como os sangues-puros que os tratam como animais. Nunca teria lhe ocorrido que eles pudessem ser capazes de uma magia que ele não dominasse.**

— **A lei máxima para um elfo doméstico é a ordem do seu senhor — entoou Monstro. — Mandaram Monstro voltar para casa, então Monstro voltou para casa.**

— **Bem, então você fazia o que lhe mandavam, não é? — disse Hermione bondosamente. — Não desobedecia a ordem alguma!**

— Porque a pergunta? — Perguntou Gina.

— Não sei. — Respondeu Hermione dando de ombros.

**Monstro fez que não com a cabeça, se balançando furiosamente.**

— **Então que aconteceu quando você voltou? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Que disse Régulo quando você contou o que tinha acontecido?**

— **Meu senhor Régulo ficou muito preocupado, muito preocupado — crocitou Monstro. — Meu senhor Régulo mandou Monstro ficar escondido e não sair de casa. **

— É claro, se Voldemort soubesse que Monstro estaria vivo desconfiaria que alguém sabe do seu grande segredo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas será que ele nunca desconfiou que Reg soubesse das Horcrux? — Perguntou Sirius.

Harry estranhou o modo como Sirius chamou o irmão, mas achou ser normal com a descoberta de que o irmão era na verdade do bem, no fim das contas.

— Acho que não, já que ele pensa que Monstro morreu na tal caverna. — Falou Dumbledore.

**E então... foi um pouco depois disso... meu senhor Régulo veio procurar Monstro no armário uma noite, e meu senhor Régulo estava esquisito, fora do normal, perturbado, Monstro percebeu... e ele pediu a Monstro para levá-lo até a caverna, a caverna onde Monstro tinha ido com o Lorde das Trevas...**

— O que ele tem na cabeça para ir a uma caverna cheio de Inferius com a companhia apenas de um Elfo. — Falou Tonks.

— E quem mais ele chamaria? Lúcius Malfoy? Bellatriz Lestrange ou até mesmo o marido da mesma, ele não tinha quem ir com ele, se algum deles soubessem que ele estava traindo Voldemort o matariam sem pensar duas vezes, eles não estariam nem ai se ele era da família ou não. — Falou Felipe.

— Ele esta certo. — Falou Minerva.

— Mas se ele fosse trair Voldemort ele poderia muito bem ir atrás de alguém do bem, porque todos os comensais da morte sabiam da Ordem, porque ele não foi atrás de algum de nós? — Perguntou Remo.

— Porque ele pensaria que vocês o matariam antes mesmo que ele pudesse falar, achariam que vocês não acreditariam nele. — Falou Snape de longe atraindo a atenção de todos.

— Mas como ele pode pensar assim sem ao menos tentar? — Perguntou Marietta.

— O ponto é que muitas pessoas acham que para um Comensal da Morte não existe perdão, você acreditaria em uma pessoa que matou ou viu alguém matar um inocente sem ao menos tentar salva-lo? — Perguntou Lily como se fosse obvio.

— Ela está certa, eu não acreditaria, a menos que uma pessoa tenha algum motivo muito bom para ser um comensal. — Falou Gina.

Lily deu uma breve olhada para Snape que percebeu imediatamente.

— Mas o que uma pessoa tem na cabeça pra querer fingir ser um comensal? É querer acabar com a propria vida. — Falou Harry.

— Vamos voltar a ler e saberemos tudo o que aconteceu com Regulo. — Falou Dumbledore.

**E então tinham partido. Harry pôde visualizá-los muito claramente, o velho elfo amedrontado e o apanhador magro e moreno que tanto se parecera com Sirius... Monstro sabia como abrir a entrada oculta para a caverna subterrânea, sabia como erguer o barquinho; desta vez foi o seu amado Régulo quem o acompanhou à ilha com a bacia de veneno...**

— **E ele fez você beber a poção? — perguntou Harry enojado. Monstro, porém, sacudiu a cabeça e chorou. Hermione levou as mãos à boca: parecia ter compreendido alguma coisa.**

— **M-meu senhor Régulo tirou do bolso um medalhão igual ao que o Lorde das Trevas tinha — disse Monstro, as lágrimas escorrendo pelos lados do seu nariz trombudo. — E ele disse a Monstro para pegar e, quando a bacia estivesse vazia, trocar os medalhões...**

— Então o medalhão esteve no Largo Grimmauld todos esses tempos, se soubéssemos sobre essas Hocruxes poderíamos ter matado Voldemort a muito tempo. — Falou Sirius.

— Esse é o problema Sirius, nem mesmo eu sabia sobre as Horcrux até começarmos a leitura. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Então, se você não sabia, quem contou a Harry? — Perguntou Molly.

— Presumo que eu mesmo tenha falado, mas para eu ter descobrido teria que ter provas concretas, e provas concretas significa que alguém deveria saber para eu poder também saber. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Horacio sabia. — Falou Minerva.

— Exatamente, Horacio sabia, mas se ele sabia e não me contou deve ser porque tem vergonha de ter dado informações a Voldemort que não deveria ser passada para ninguém. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas agora não iremos mais precisar de Horacio para saber das Horcrux, com a leitura saberemos onde achar e como destruí-la. — Falou Arthur.

— O que mais me espanta é como eles destruíram objetos assim, sabe, sem ajuda de ninguém mais experiente no assunto. — Falou Molly.

— Voltemos a ler para descobrir então. — Falou Hermione.

**Os soluços de Monstro agora saíam em grandes guinchos; Harry precisou se concentrar para entendê-lo.**

— **E ele deu ordem... para Monstro ir embora... sem ele. E ele disse a Monstro... para ir para casa... e nunca contar à minha senhora... o que ele tinha feito... mas para destruir... o primeiro medalhão. E ele bebeu... a poção toda... e Monstro trocou os medalhões... e ficou olhando... meu senhor Régulo... ele foi arrastado para baixo d'água... e...**

— **Ah, Monstro! — gemeu Hermione, que estava chorando. Ela caiu de joelhos ao lado do elfo e tentou abraçá-lo. Na mesma hora, ele ficou de pé, fugiu dela, deixando óbvia a sua repulsa.**

— **A sangue-ruim encostou em Monstro, ele não vai permitir, que iria dizer a senhora dele?**

— **Eu lhe disse para não chamá-la de "sangue-ruim"! — vociferou Harry, mas o elfo já estava se castigando: atirou-se ao chão e bateu com a cabeça repetidamente.**

— Depois perguntam porque eu não gosto de Elfos, são dramáticos e insuportáveis com essa mania de pessoas mais inferiores. — Falou Miguel.

— Concordo com você, acho que eu teria pena de despedir um Elfo, eles ficam piores quando despedidos, sabe, até mesmo se não gostar do mestre deles. — Falou Elliz.

— E o Monstro, o que aconteceu com ele? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Por incrível que pareça, ele ainda esta vivo, mas ele não fica em casa sempre, fica no Largo Grimmauld, só vai em casa quando nós chamamos. — Falou Al.

— Ele vai em casa todo dia pra arrumar a cama do James, já que o preguiçoso aqui é o único que não arruma a cama. — Falou Lily apontando para o irmão mais velho.

— Mentira, papai também não arruma a cama. — Falou James.

— Ele não precisa arrumar a cama né o idiota. — Falou Al.

— Volte a ler antes que eles comecem a falar de novo, se não agente nunca vai terminar esse livro. — Falou Scorpius.

— **Faça ele parar, faça ele parar! — exclamou Hermione. — Ah, está vendo agora como isso é doentio, a obrigação que eles têm de obedecer?**

— **Monstro: pára, pára! — gritou Harry.**

**O elfo ficou deitado no chão, ofegando e tremendo, uma secreção verde brilhando em torno do nariz, um hematoma já se formando na testa pálida no ponto em que a batera, seus olhos inchados e injetados transbordando lágrimas. Harry nunca vira nada tão digno de pena.**

— **Então você trouxe o medalhão para casa — disse ele inflexível, porque estava resolvido a conhecer a história completa. — E tentou destruí-lo?**

— Tomara que ele tenha destruído, seria uma Horcrux a menos, ou seja, um problema a menos. — Falou Sirius preocupado com o perigo que o afilhado teria que passar para poder destruir esse objeto.

— É sim, tomara. — Concordou Molly.

— **Nada que Monstro tentou fez mossa no medalhão — lamentou-se o elfo. — Monstro tentou tudo, tudo que sabia, mas nada, nada adiantou... de tão poderosos os feitiços que estavam nele. Monstro tinha certeza que, para destruir o medalhão, precisava chegar dentro dele, mas ele não abria... **

— Piorou a situação, além de destruir temos que abrir o medalhão, isso fica dificil cada vez mais. — Falou Tonks.

— O pior é pensar que um Elfo não conseguiu destruir com seus poderes avançados, como três adolescentes de 17 anos vai conseguir destruir assim, sem auxilio de uma pessoa. — Falou Molly.

— Teremos que ler para descobrir. — Falou Minerva.

**Monstro se castigou, tentou outra vez, se castigou, tentou outra vez. Monstro não conseguiu obedecer à ordem, Monstro não conseguiu destruir o medalhão! E sua senhora enlouqueceu de tristeza, porque meu senhor Régulo desapareceu, e Monstro não pôde contar a ela o que tinha acontecido, não, porque meu senhor Régulo tinha p-proibido Monstro de contar para a f-família o que tinha acontecido na c-caverna...**

— O mais interessante que Monstro era mais fiel a Régulos do que a minha própria mãe, e pelo que percebo, Régulos também confiava muito no Monstro. — Falou Sirius.

— Você não se dava bem com o Monstro porque? — Perguntou Kevin Entwhistle.

— Porque eu não gostava do modo como ele admirava tanto a minha família, ele vivia dizendo que eu tinha sorte por fazer parte da família Black. — Falou Sirius revirando os olhos.

— Não entendi. — Falou Lila.

— Minha família não estava nem ai para os filhos, minha mãe nunca se quer trocou uma fralda para começar, ela está mais interessada com o sucesso que o filho traria para a família, tipo, Reg foi considerado o melhor dos filhos por ter entrado para o grupo dos Comensais da Morte. — . Falou Sirius.

— Que tipo de mãe é essa? — Perguntou uma menina da Lufa-Lufa.

— O tipo de mãe que eu tive. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Vou voltar a ler. — Falou Cath.

**Monstro começou a soluçar tanto que suas palavras deixaram de fazer sentido. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione, que observava Monstro, mas ela não se atreveu a tocá-lo novamente. Até Rony, que não era fã do elfo, parecia perturbado. Harry se recostou e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clarear os pensamentos.**

— **Não estou entendendo você, Monstro — disse ele finalmente. —Voldemort tentou matar você, Régulo morreu para derrubar Voldemort, ainda assim você ficou feliz em entregar Sirius a Voldemort? Ficou feliz em procurar Narcisa e Belatriz e por meio delas passar informações a Voldemort...**

— Como assim foi o Monstro que me entregou? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Achei que Monstro não poderia fazer isso com o Sirius. — Falou Remo.

— A algum tempo atras Sirius mandou o Monstro ir embora, o Elfo entendeu como se tivesse sido a mesma coisa que o Sirius dar uma peça de roupa. — Falou Felipe.

— Então ele foi procurar a Narcisa e a Belatriz, Monstro também não gosta de Sirius pelo modo como se tratava a mãe, e pelo fato do Sirius ter levado pessoas que na opinião dele ser inferior para a familia Black, então ele foi pedir ajuda para suas primas que queria matar você. — Falou Fernando.

— Você tem que se entender com o Monstro, se nunca conseguiremos a confiança dele, e sem a confiança dele a Ordem está em risco. — Falou Tonks.

— Fala desse jeito porque você não é eu, eu não me dou bem com ele desde que nasci, como acha que de uma hora para a outra eu viraria amigo dele. — Falou Sirius.

— Tio Rony também dizia que Rose nunca chegaria perto de um Malfoy. — Falou Miguel.

— Quando foi que eu entrei para a conversa? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Mas é verdade. — Falou Roxanne.

— Eu fico me perguntando porque vocês sempre usam alguma coisa a ver comigo como exemplo. — Falou Scorpius.

— Para de ser dramático Scorpius. — Falou James.

— Tudo bem, eu tentarei sei lá, me entender com o Monstro, mas não prometo nada. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Pelo menos é um começo. — Falou Tonks.

— **Harry, não é assim que Monstro raciocina — disse Hermione enxugando as lágrimas com o dorso da mão. — Ele é um escravo; elfos domésticos estão acostumados a ser maltratados e até brutalizados; o que Voldemort fez a Monstro não foi muito diferente disso. Que significam as guerras bruxas para um elfo como Monstro? Ele é leal àqueles que são bons para ele, e a Sra. Black deve ter sido boa, e Régulo certamente o foi, portanto ele os servia de boa vontade e repetia as crenças deles. Sei o que você vai me dizer — continuou ela, quando Harry começou a protestar —, que Régulo mudou de idéia... mas, pelo visto, ele não explicou isso a Monstro, não é? E acho que sei a razão. Monstro e a família de Régulo estariam mais seguros se continuassem fiéis ao velho conceito do sangue puro. Régulo estava tentando proteger a todos.**

— O que você não entende Hermione é que Regulo estava tentando proteger minha família, mas a minha família nunca o protegeriam se ele se revelasse estar no lado do bem, pelo contraio, eles deserdariam Regulo como se ele fosse um Elfo Domestico, não estariam nem ligando se o meu irmão estivesse bem ou não, vivo ou morto, o problema da minha família é que eles usam os filhos para conseguir poder, eles achavam que se Regulo entrasse para o grupo de comensais eles estariam poderosos junto a Voldemort. — Falou Sirius.

— As antigas famílias puros-sangues queriam tanto poder que não ligavam para os seus entes familiares, queriam poder e fortunas, eles brigavam tanto por coisas fúteis que acabaram morrendo um por um, olha o Sirius, ele era o único que não ligava para isso e foi o único a sobreviver. — Falou Cath deixando o livro por cima da mesa.

— Olha, se meu pai não soubesse que tia Helena estava viva não existiria mais nenhum Black, se no passado Lucio Malfoy fosse preso em Azkaban nunca mais existiria Malfoy. — Falou Al.

Vendo que Hermione não diria nada Cath voltou a ler.

— **Sirius...**

— **Sirius era muito mau com Monstro, Harry, e não adianta me olhar assim, você sabe que é verdade. Monstro tinha passado muito tempo sozinho quando Sirius veio morar aqui, e provavelmente estava faminto por alguma afeição. Tenho certeza que a "Srta. Ciça" e a "Srta. Bela" eram absolutamente simpáticas com Monstro quando ele aparecia por lá, então ele lhes fazia um favor e contava tudo que queriam saber. Sempre disse que os bruxos um dia iriam pagar pelo modo com que tratam os elfos domésticos. Bem, Voldemort pagou... E Sirius também.**

— Valeu Hermione, mesmo. — Agradeceu Sirius irônico.

Hermione corou de vergonha.

**Harry não teve o que retorquir. Enquanto observava Monstro aos soluços no chão, ele se lembrou do que Dumbledore lhe dissera, poucas horas antes de Sirius morrer: "**_**Acho que Sirius nunca encarou Monstro como um ser com sentimentos tão sutis quanto os de um ser humano**_**..."**

— Vocês não sabem, eu nunca gostei do Monstro pelo modo que ele se referia da minha família, como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, já disse isso. — Falou Sirius.

— Mas Sirius, ele tem sentimento tanto quanto outro ser vivo. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, você já tentou ajudar um Elfo? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Já, é claro... — Hermione não pode terminar a frase.

— E o que ele fez? Ele agradeceu ou ele começou a fazer um show dizendo que você estava errada? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Bom, ela disse que eu era errada e que foi... — Sirius interrompeu a menina novamente.

— Que foi o culpado por ser dispensado pelo Mestre? — Completou Sirius.

— Sim. — Respondeu Hermione.

— É isso que eu não gosto nos Elfos, com o tempo eles ficam iguais aos seus Mestres, começam a achar que os nascidos trouxas não são nada. — Falou Sirius.

— Mas Sirius você tem que dar uma chance ao Monstro. — Contestou Hermione.

— E quanto a mim Hermione, ele me deu uma chance de ser eu mesmo e não o filho da Sra. Black? Ele queria escolher o modo como eu deveria ser, na minha infância eu não podia ser eu mesmo, eu tinha que ser um Black, tinha que odiar uma pessoa sem ao menos conhecer. — Falou Sirius.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, por isso não falou mais nada, ficou em silencio ouvindo a leitura continuar.

— **Monstro — disse Harry algum tempo depois —, quando tiver vontade, ãh... por favor, se sente.**

**Passaram-se vários minutos até Monstro calar seus soluços. Sentou então, esfregando os olhos com os nós dos dedos, como uma criancinha.**

— **Monstro, vou lhe pedir para fazer uma coisa — disse-lhe Harry. E olhou para Hermione pedindo ajuda: queria dar uma ordem gentilmente, mas ao mesmo tempo não poderia fingir que não era uma ordem. Contudo, a mudança no seu tom de voz parecia ter recebido a aprovação da amiga: ela sorriu encorajando-o.**

— Você não está encorajando ele... — Começou Jorge.

— Está olhando para ele como se fosse torturar ele se ele falasse errado com o Monstro. — Terminou Fred.

Hermione fuzilou os dois com os olhos.

**"Monstro, eu quero que você, por favor, encontre Mundungo Fletcher. Precisamos descobrir onde o medalhão, o medalhão do seu senhor Régulo, está. É realmente importante. Queremos terminar a tarefa que o seu senhor Régulo começou, queremos... ãh... garantir que ele não tenha morrido em vão."**

**Monstro baixou os punhos e ergueu os olhos para Harry Potter.**

— **Encontrar Mundungo Fletcher? — repetiu rouco.**

— **E trazê-lo aqui, ao largo Grimmauld — acrescentou Harry. — Você acha que poderia fazer isso para nós?**

— Ele só vai faltar pular de tanta felicidade. — Falou Vic.

— Com certeza. — Concordou James.

**Ao ver Monstro assentir e ficar em pé, o garoto teve uma súbita inspiração. Apanhou a bolsa que Hagrid lhe dera e tirou a falsa Horcrux, o medalhão substituto em que Régulo colocara o bilhete para Voldemort.**

— **Monstro, eu... ãh... gostaria que você ficasse com isso — disse, colocando o medalhão nas mãos do elfo. — Isto pertenceu a Régulo, e tenho certeza que ele gostaria de lhe dar como prova de gratidão pelo que você...**

— **Destruiu, colega — disse Rony, quando o elfo, dando uma olhada no medalhão, deixou escapar um uivo de choque e desespero e tornou a se atirar ao chão.**

— Achei que Rony nunca mais falaria nada. — Falou Felipe.

**Levaram quase meia hora para acalmar Monstro, que ficou tão comovido em receber de presente uma herança da família Black que sentiu os joelhos fracos demais para se manter em pé. Quando finalmente pôde dar alguns passos, os garotos o acompanharam ao seu armário, viram-no guardar o medalhão nas cobertas sujas, e tranqüilizaram o elfo de que a proteção do objeto seria sua maior prioridade enquanto ele estivesse ausente. Então Monstro fez duas reverências profundas para Rony e Harry, e até uma leve contração gaiata em direção a Hermione que talvez fosse uma tentativa de saudá-la respeitosamente, antes de desaparatar com o costumeiro estalo.**

— Está vendo, ele não odeia as pessoas que ajudam ele, mesmo sendo nascido trouxa. — Falou Hermione convincente para Sirius.

— Acabou quem vai ler? — Perguntou Cath.

— Eu vou. — Falou Fernando.


	16. O SUBORNO

CAPÍTULO ONZE

O SUBORNO

— O suborno. — Leu Fernando o titulo.

— Que estranho. — Falou Colin Creevey.

Todos concordaram.

— Comece para sabermos sobre essa de suborno. — Falou Minerva.

**Se Monstro podia escapar de um lago cheio de Inferi, Harry confiava que a captura de Mundungo levaria no máximo algumas horas, e ele andou pela casa a manhã inteira em estado de grande expectativa. Contudo, Monstro não voltou aquela manhã nem à tarde. Quando anoiteceu, Harry se sentiu desanimado e ansioso, e o jantar composto principalmente de pão bolorento, no qual Hermione tentara uma variedade de mal sucedidas transfigurações, não ajudou em nada.**

— Sabemos no que você não é boa agora. — Falou Rony rindo da namorada.

— Idiota. — Falou Hermione dando um leve tapa no braço do ruivo que riu da cara dela.

— Eles não vão mudar nunca. — Murmurou Molly.

**Monstro não retornou no dia seguinte, nem no próximo. Apareceram, no entanto, dois homens de capa no largo em frente ao número doze, e ali permaneceu noite adentro, olhando em direção à casa que não podiam ver.**

— Comensais da Morte. — Falou Sirius.

— O bom é que eles não podem entrar. — Falou Dumbledore.

— É, pelo menos isso. — Falou Tonks.

— **Na certa, Comensais da Morte — disse Rony, enquanto ele, Harry e Hermione observavam das janelas da sala de visitas. — Acham que eles sabem que estamos aqui?**

— **Acho que não — respondeu Hermione, embora parecesse amedrontada —, ou teriam mandado Snape atrás de nós, não?**

— Acho que eles estão esperando que vocês apareçam na porta, assim eles poderiam ver vocês. — Falou Minerva.

— E ter certeza que estariam ali, ai sim eles mandariam Snape. — Falou James.

Snape olhou feio para os que estavam o acusando.

— **Vocês acham que ele esteve aqui e o feitiço de Moody prendeu a língua dele? — sugeriu Rony.**

— **Acho — respondeu Hermione —, do contrário, teria podido contar àquele bando como entrar, não? Mas eles provavelmente estão vigiando para ver se aparecemos. Sabem que a casa é do Harry.**

— **Como puderam...? — começou Harry.**

— Os tentamentos bruxos são examinados antes de serem entregues aos herdeiros, o que significa que eles sabem de tudo que você herdou do Sirius ou de seus pais. — Falou Hugo.

— **Os testamentos bruxos são examinados pelo Ministério, lembram? Saberão que Sirius deixou a casa para você.**

— Olha, eles pensam iguais. — Falou Fernando.

Hermione e Hugo se olharam, a menina corou envergonhada e o menino riu pela vergonha dela, não era a primeira vez que era comparado aos pais e não sentiu nenhuma vergonha disso.

**A presença de Comensais da Morte ali fora intensificou a atmosfera agourenta no número doze. Os garotos não tinham ouvido nada de pessoa alguma fora do largo Grimmauld desde o Patrono do Sr. Weasley, e a tensão estava começando a se manifestar. Inquieto e irritável, Rony tinha desenvolvido o incômodo hábito de brincar com o desiluminador dentro do bolso: isto enfurecia particularmente Hermione, que passava o tempo em que aguardavam Monstro estudando **_**Os contos de Beedle, o bardo**_** e não estava gostando que as luzes piscassem.**

— Está vendo, não é novidade que papai faça isso na nossa época. — Falou Rose.

— Ele faz isso? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Às vezes, quando a casa está muito silenciosa, ou quando não tem nada para fazer. — Falou Hugo.

— Mas isso não tira o silencio. — Falou Molly.

— Mas os gritos da mamãe tiram. — Esclareceu Rose.

— **Quer parar com isso! — exclamou, na terceira noite da ausência de Monstro, quando a luz da sala de visita foi apagada mais uma vez.**

— **Desculpe, desculpe! — disse Rony, acionando o desiluminador e acendendo as luzes. — Não estou fazendo isso conscientemente!**

— **Bem, não pode procurar alguma coisa útil para se ocupar?**

— **O quê, ler histórias escritas para criancinhas?**

— **Dumbledore me deixou o livro, Rony...**

—**... E me deixou o desiluminador, quem sabe esperava que eu o usasse!**

— Ninguém merece isso em, brigam por qualquer coisa. — Falou Miguel.

— Pra vocês verem pelo que eu tenho que passar. — Falou Harry.

— Não exagera Harry, não é nem tanto assim. — Falou Gina.

— Você fala isso porque não é com você. — Contestou Harry.

A ruiva revirou os olhos pelo drama que o namorado fazia por causa das brigas dos amigos.

**Incapaz de suportar essas briguinhas, Harry saiu da sala sem os dois perceberem. Desceu à cozinha, que ele não parava de visitar, porque tinha certeza de que era ali que Monstro provavelmente reapareceria. No meio da escada para a entrada, no entanto, ele ouviu uma batida na porta da frente, e em seguida cliques metálicos e a corrente.**

— Tomara que seja alguém conhecido. — Falou Molly.

— E do bem, não adianta ser alguém conhecida sendo uma pessoa do mal. — Falou Gui.

Teddy sabia quem era e sabia que essa parte da leitura não faria muito bem para seus pais e para o futuro padrinho.

**Sentiu cada nervo do seu corpo se retesar: sacou a varinha e se ocultou nas sombras ao lado das cabeças dos elfos decapitados, onde ficou aguardando. A porta abriu: ele entreviu o largo iluminado e um vulto de capa entrou sorrateiro na casa e fechou a porta. O intruso deu um passo à frente e a voz de Moody perguntou:**

— _**Severo Snape**_**?**

**Então, o vulto de pó se ergueu no final do corredor e avançou para ele, a mão cadavérica erguida.**

— **Não fui eu que o matei, Alvo — respondeu a voz baixa.**

— Deve ser horrível ter que passar por isso. — Falou Lisa Turpin.

— Com o tempo você começa a pensar que é melhor passar por isso do que por uma coisa muito pior. — Falou Vic.

**O feitiço se desfez, o vulto de pó explodiu e foi impossível ver o recém-chegado através da densa nuvem cinzenta que o espectro deixou ao desaparecer.**

**Harry apontou a varinha para o meio da nuvem.**

— **Não se mexa!**

**Ele esquecera, porém, o retrato da Sra. Black: ao som de sua ordem, as cortinas que a ocultavam se abriram repentinamente e a bruxa começou a gritar:**

— _**Sangues-ruins e escória desonrando minha casa**_**...**

— Da para esquecer um pouco desse maldito quadro. — Reclamou Sirius.

— Pelo que vejo o livro é muito bem detalhado. — Falou Dumbledore.

— O pior é ter que aturar esses detalhes, isso nos deixa na expectativa. — Falou Tonks.

**Rony e Hermione desceram atrás de Harry reboando pela escada, as varinhas apontadas para o estranho no corredor, as mãos para o alto.**

— **Guardem as varinhas, sou eu, Remo!**

— **Ah, graças aos céus — exclamou Hermione em voz baixa, dirigindo a varinha para a Sra. Black; com um estampido, as cortinas tornaram a fechar e fez-se silêncio. Rony também baixou a varinha, mas Harry não.**

— Esperto, eu também não abaixaria a varinha sem ter a certeza mesmo. — Falou Sirius.

— Mas é o Prof. Lupin. — Falou Hermione.

— Não se deve baixar a guarda tão rapidamente. — Falou Remo.

— **Apareça! — falou.**

**Lupin deu um passo para a luz, as mãos ainda no alto em um gesto de rendição.**

— **Sou Remo João Lupin, lobisomem, também conhecido como Aluado, um dos quatro criadores do mapa do maroto, casado com Ninfadora, mais conhecida como Tonks, e o ensinei a produzir um Patrono, Harry, que assume a forma de um veado.**

— **Ah, tudo bem — disse Harry, baixando a varinha —, mas eu tinha que verificar, não?**

— **Na qualidade de seu antigo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, concordo plenamente que precisasse verificar. Rony, Hermione, vocês não deviam ter baixado a guarda tão rapidamente.**

Rony e Hermione ficaram envergonhados, em pensar que abaixou a guarda tão rapidamente mesmo tendo passado por coisas que muitos não passaram e por saberem os tempos que viviam.

— Mas na idade de vocês é normal, se aprende com os erros. — Falou Vic em uma tentativa de dar auto-estima para Rony e Hermione.

— Padrinho dizia isso, sempre que eu quebrava um copo quando pequeno. — Falou Teddy rindo da infância.

— Era tão normal assim você quebrar um copo? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Como eu já disse uma vez, era bem desastrado quando criança, eu ficava mais triste que as pessoas se quebrava algo de valor em dinheiro ou valor sentimental. — Falou Teddy.

— Já quebrou algo de valor sentimental? — Perguntou Molly.

— Ele já quebrou minha boneca de porcelana quando tinha... Quantos anos mesmo? — Perguntou Vic indecisa.

— Eu tinha 10 e você oito. — Respondeu Teddy fazendo uma careta pensativa.

— Nossa, boneca de porcelana, o que fez para quebrar uma boneca? — Perguntou Sirius.

— A Vic costumava guardar ela em um lugar alto, uma vez ela colocou em cima da cômoda, ai sem querer eu tropecei em alguma coisa e esbarrei na mesma cômoda, fazendo a boneca cair na minha cabeça. — Falou Teddy.

— Nossa, na sua cabeça? Então não poderia deixar nada que quebrasse acima de sua cabeça? — Perguntou Remo.

— É, mais ou menos. — Respondeu Teddy dando de ombros.

Fernando vendo que não diriam mais nada voltou a ler.

**Os garotos desceram o resto da escada e correram para o recém-chegado. Protegido por uma grossa capa de viagem preta, ele parecia exausto, mas satisfeito em revê-los.**

— **Então, nem sinal de Severo? — perguntou.**

— **Não — respondeu Harry. — Que está acontecendo? Estão todos bem?**

— **Estão — confirmou Lupin —, mas vigiados. Há uns dois Comensais da Morte no largo aí em frente...**

— Graças aos Céus que agente já sabe, ao menos sabemos que eles estão ai e que devemos ser cautelosos. — Falou Molly.

Arthur concordou.

—**... Sabemos...**

—**... Precisei aparatar exatamente no último degrau à frente da porta para garantir que não me vissem. Não sabem que vocês estão aqui, ou tenho certeza que postariam mais gente lá fora; estão tocaiando todos os lugares que têm alguma ligação com você, Harry. Vamos descer, tenho muito que lhes contar e quero saber o que aconteceu depois que saíram d'A Toca.**

— Ao menos saberemos o que está acontecendo. — Falou Gui.

— Tomara que tudo esteja bem. — Falou Minerva.

**Eles desceram à cozinha, onde Hermione apontou a varinha para a lareira. As chamas subiram instantaneamente: deram a ilusão de aconchego às frias paredes de pedra e se refletiram na superfície da mesa de madeira. Lupin tirou algumas cervejas amanteigadas debaixo da capa de viagem, e todos se sentaram.**

— **Eu teria chegado aqui há três dias, mas precisei me livrar do Comensal que estava me seguindo — comentou Lupin. — Então, vocês vieram direto para cá depois do casamento?**

— Você sempre foi bom em despistar as pessoas. — Falou Sirius.

— Pelo menos isso. — Falou Remo.

— Teddy também fazia isso na época da escola, quando andava de madrugada pelo castelo, nunca foi pego, acho que é por isso que você nunca levou a culpa de nada. — Falou Vic.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Quando o Filch me procurava de madrugada eu costumava fazer barulho no caminho oposto a que eu estava, assim ele iria para o caminho falso. — Falou Teddy.

— Mas porque você andava de madrugada? — Perguntou Molly.

— As vezes eu estava sem sono, e ia andar e fazer uma visita na cozinha. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Ou fazia caminhadas com o Hagrid durante a noite. — Respondeu Vic pelo marido.

— Caminhadas? Com o Hagrid? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Eu gostava de andar pela floresta de vez em quando, ai quando o Hagrid descobriu que era eu ele disse que era melhor eu ir na companhia dele do que sozinho. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Mas você nunca teve medo? — Perguntou Stephen Cornfoot.

— Não, eu também nunca encontrava nada de interessante lá mesmo, só aranhas. — Respondeu Teddy — Quando contei ao padrinho ele disse que não é bom seguir aranhas, qual seria o problema? — Perguntou Teddy confuso.

Harry e Rony se olharam, o ruivo estremeceu ao se lembrar do passeio na floresta.

— **Não — respondeu Harry —, só depois de toparmos com dois**

**Comensais em um bar na Tottenham Court.**

**Lupin derramou quase toda a cerveja no peito.**

— Ih Aluado! Está ficando desastrado que nem a Tonks? — Disse Sirius — Se isso pega, me avisa que eu vou ficar longe.

— Haha. Muito engraçado Almofadinhas. — Disse Remus ironicamente. — Eu só me assustei.

— _**Quê?**_

**Os garotos explicaram o que havia acontecido; quando terminaram, Lupin estava horrorizado.**

— **Mas como encontraram vocês tão depressa? É impossível rastrear uma pessoa que aparata, a não ser que a agarrem antes de desaparecer!**

— **E é pouco provável que estivessem apenas passeando pela Tottenham Court na hora, concorda? — comentou Harry.**

— **Pensamos — arriscou Hermione — que talvez Harry ainda tivesse o rastreador, que acha?**

— **Impossível — respondeu Lupin. Rony fez cara de quem acertou, e Harry se sentiu imensamente aliviado. — Sem me aprofundar, se Harry ainda carregasse o rastreador, eles teriam certeza absoluta de sua presença aqui, não é mesmo? Mas não vejo como poderiam ter seguido vocês a Tottenham Court, e isso me preocupa, realmente me preocupa.**

**Ele pareceu perturbado, mas, se dependesse de Harry, a pergunta poderia esperar.**

— **Conte o que aconteceu depois que saímos, não soubemos de nada desde que o pai de Rony nos avisou que a família estava bem.**

— Finalmente vamos saber o que está acontecendo com os outros — Disse Molly.

— **Bem, Kingsley nos salvou — disse Lupin. — Graças ao seu aviso, a maior parte dos convidados pôde desaparatar antes da invasão.**

— **Eram Comensais da Morte ou gente do Ministério? — interrompeu-o Hermione.**

— **Os dois; para todos os efeitos, agora os dois são a mesma coisa — disse Lupin. — Eram uns doze, mas não sabiam que você estava lá, Harry. Arthur ouviu um boato que procuraram descobrir o seu paradeiro, torturando Scrimgeour antes de matá-lo; se for verdade, ele não o traiu.**

**Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione; seus rostos refletiam a mescla de choque e gratidão que ele sentia. Jamais gostara muito de Scrimgeour, mas, se o que Lupin dizia fosse verdade, o último gesto do homem fora protegê-lo.**

— **Os Comensais revistaram A Toca de cima a baixo — continuou Lupin.**

— **Encontraram o vampiro, mas não quiseram chegar muito perto; depois interrogaram horas seguidas os que permaneceram na casa. Estavam querendo obter informações sobre você, Harry, mas, naturalmente, ninguém mais além dos membros da Ordem sabia que você tinha estado lá.**

**"Ao mesmo tempo em que acabavam com o casamento, outros Comensais estavam invadindo as casas no campo que tinham ligação com a Ordem. Não mataram ninguém", acrescentou, depressa, prevendo a pergunta, "mas foram violentos. Queimaram a casa de Dédalo Diggle, mas, como você sabe, ele não estava, e usaram a Maldição Cruciatus na família de Tonks, tentando descobrir aonde você tinha ido depois de visitá-los. Eles estão bem... obviamente abalados... mas, sob outros aspectos, bem."**

— Meus pais. — Disse Tonks chorosa.

— Eles estão bem Tonks. — Disse Remus a abraçando.

Teddy gostou muito de ver os pais juntos.

— **Os Comensais da Morte romperam todos os feitiços de proteção? — perguntou Harry, lembrando-se de sua eficácia na noite em que ele se acidentara no jardim dos Tonks.**

— **O que você precisa compreender, Harry, é que os Comensais agora têm o Ministério todo na mão — disse Lupin. — Têm o poder de usar feitiços cruéis sem medo de serem identificados ou presos. Conseguiram penetrar cada feitiço defensivo que lançamos contra eles e, uma vez dentro, agiram abertamente.**

— **E por que estão se dando o trabalho de inventar desculpas para descobrir o paradeiro de Harry por meio de tortura? — perguntou Hermione, com um fio de irritação na voz.**

— **Bem... — começou Lupin. Hesitou um momento, então tirou da capa um exemplar dobrado do **_**Profeta Diário**_**. — Leia — disse, empurrando o jornal para Harry do outro lado da mesa —, você irá saber mais cedo ou mais tarde.**

**É o pretexto que estão usando para procurar você.**

**Harry abriu o jornal. Uma enorme fotografia sua ocupava a primeira página. Leu a manchete.**

_**PROCURADO PARA DEPOR SOBRE A MORTE DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE**_

— O QUE? — Gritaram todos.

— Como assim depor sobre a morte de Dumbledore? — Falou Rony.

— Devem estar dizendo que ele é culpado ou cúmplice. — Disse Hermione.

**Rony e Hermione gritaram indignados, mas Harry ficou calado. Empurrou o jornal para longe; não queria ler mais nada: sabia o que dizia. Ninguém, exceto os que estavam no alto da torre quando Dumbledore morreu, sabia quem realmente o matara, e, como Rita Skeeter já divulgara para o mundo bruxo, Harry fora visto fugindo do local momentos depois da queda de Dumbledore.**

— **Lamento, Harry — disse Lupin.**

— **Então os Comensais da Morte tomaram o Profeta Diário também? — perguntou Hermione, furiosa.**

**Lupin assentiu.**

— **Mas com certeza as pessoas percebem o que está acontecendo, não?**

— **O golpe foi hábil e virtualmente silencioso — respondeu Lupin.**

— **A versão oficial para o assassinato de Scrimgeour é que ele renunciou; foi substituído por Pio Thicknesse, que está sob a influência da Maldição Imperius.**

— **Por que Voldemort não se declarou ministro da Magia? — perguntou Rony.**

**Lupin riu.**

— **Não precisa, Rony. Ele é **_**de fato **_**o ministro da Magia, então, para que iria se sentar atrás de uma mesa no Ministério? Seu fantoche, Thicknesse, está cuidando da burocracia diária, deixando Voldemort livre para estender sua influência para além do Ministério.**

**"Naturalmente muitas pessoas deduziram o que aconteceu: nos últimos dias houve uma acentuada mudança na diretriz ministerial, e muitos estão murmurando que Voldemort deve estar por trás disso. Contudo, aí reside o problema: murmuram apenas. Não ousam trocar confidências, não sabem em quem confiar; têm medo de se manifestar, porque suas suspeitas podem se confirmar e suas famílias serem atingidas. Sim, Voldemort está fazendo um jogo inteligente. Expor-se poderia ter provocado uma rebelião aberta: nos bastidores, criou confusão, incerteza e medo."**

— **E essa mudança acentuada na diretriz ministerial — indagou Harry — inclui alertar o mundo bruxo contra mim e não contra Voldemort?**

— **Com certeza, e é um golpe de mestre. Agora que Dumbledore morreu, você, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, certamente seria o símbolo e o núcleo de qualquer resistência contra Voldemort. Mas, ao sugerir que você participou na morte do velho herói, ele não só pôs a sua cabeça a prêmio como também semeou a dúvida e o medo entre aqueles que o teriam defendido.**

**"Nesse meio-tempo, o Ministério saiu em campo contra os nascidos trouxas."**

**Lupin apontou para o **_**Profeta Diário**_**.**

— **Vejam a página dois.**

**Hermione virou as páginas do jornal com a mesma expressão de nojo com que segurara os Segredos das artes mais tenebrosas. E leu em voz alta:**

— _**Registro para os Nascidos Trouxas**_

_**"O Ministério da Magia está procedendo a um censo dos chamados**_

_**'nascidos trouxas' para melhor compreender como se tornaram detentores de segredos da magia.**_

_**"Pesquisas recentes feitas pelo Departamento de Mistérios revelam que a magia só pode ser transmitida de uma pessoa a outra quando os bruxos procriam. Portanto, nos casos em que não há comprovação de ancestralidade bruxa, os chamados nascidos trouxas provavelmente obtiveram seus poderes por meio do roubo ou uso de força.**_

— Se tivesse como obter magia sem ser nascendo bruxo, todos estariam fazendo feitiços por ai e não existiriam bruxos abortados. — Disse Hermione.

— Verdade, mas as pessoas estavam com medo. Então era bem provável que não pensaram por esse lado ou se pensaram tinham medo de serem atacados se desobedecesse às regras do ministério. — Falou Remus.

_**"O Ministério tomou a decisão de extirpar esses usurpadores da magia e, com essa finalidade, enviou um convite para que se apresentem a uma entrevista com a recém-nomeada Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos Trouxas."**_

— **As pessoas não vão deixar isso acontecer — disse Rony.**

— **Já **_**está **_**acontecendo — informou Lupin. — Os nascidos trouxas estão sendo arrebanhados, por assim dizer.**

— **Mas como supõem que eles possam ter "roubado" a magia? Isso é pura debilidade, se fosse possível roubar magia não haveria bruxos abortados, não acham?**

— **Concordo — disse Lupin. — Contudo, a não ser que você possa provar que tem, no mínimo, um parente próximo que seja bruxo, concluirão que obteve o seu poder ilegalmente e será passível de punição.**

**Rony olhou para Hermione e disse:**

— Realmente Ronyquinho está apaixonada. A primeira pessoa que ele pensa é na Hermione. — Brincou Jorge.

— Pois é Jorge. Viu como ele cresceu rápido. — Também brincou Fred.

— Fred, Jorge. Desculpa eu acabar com seus sonhos, mas esses dois se amam desde o terceiro ano. Só que nunca tiveram coragem para dizer um ao outro. — Disse Harry.

— Poxa Harry. Acabou com os sonhos dos gêmeos. — Entrou na brincadeira Gina.

Rony e Hermione estavam muito vermelhos.

— Parou né. — Disse Rony

— Ok, Ronyquinho. — Disseram Fred, Jorge, Gina e Harry

— Mas é verdade. — Falou Rose — Você disse isso para mim e para o Hugo.

— **E se os sangues-puros e os mestiços jurarem que um nascido trouxa faz parte da família? Eu direi a todo mundo que Hermione é minha prima...**

**Hermione pôs a mão sobre a mão de Rony e apertou-a.**

— **Obrigada Rony, mas eu não poderia deixar...**

— **Você não terá escolha — disse Rony impetuosamente, segurando a mão dela. — Eu a ensino a reconhecer a minha árvore genealógica e você poderá responder às perguntas deles.**

— Olha o desespero do garoto. — Brincou Fernando — Isso que é amor.

**Hermione deu uma risada gostosa.**

— **Rony, como estamos fugindo com Harry, a pessoa mais procurada deste país, acho que isso não tem importância. Se eu fosse voltar para a escola seria diferente. E quais são os planos de Voldemort para Hogwarts? — perguntou ela a Lupin.**

— **A freqüência agora é obrigatória para todas as crianças bruxas. Anunciaram ontem. É uma mudança, porque antes nunca foi obrigatória. Naturalmente quase todos os bruxos da Grã-Bretanha foram educados em Hogwarts, mas os pais tinham o direito de ensinar-lhes em casa ou mandá-los estudar no exterior, se preferissem. Com isso, Voldemort terá toda a população bruxa sob vigilância desde muito jovem. E é outra maneira de extirpar os nascidos trouxas, porque os alunos devem receber um registro sangüíneo, indicando que provaram ao Ministério sua ascendência bruxa, antes de poderem se matricular.**

**Harry sentiu repugnância e raiva: naquele momento crianças de onze anos excitadas estariam examinando pilhas de livros de feitiços recém comprados, sem saber que jamais veriam Hogwarts ou talvez nem as próprias famílias.**

— Realmente Harry. Pensando por esse lado é muito triste mesmo. — Disse Hermione

— **É... É... — murmurou, tentando encontrar palavras que fizessem justiça aos pensamentos horripilantes que lhe passavam pela cabeça, mas Lupin disse-lhe brandamente:**

— **Eu sei.**

**O ex-professor hesitou.**

— **Eu compreenderei se você não puder confirmar, Harry, mas a Ordem está desconfiada de que Dumbledore lhe confiou uma missão.**

— **Confiou, e Rony e Hermione a conhecem e vão me acompanhar.**

— **Você pode me contar qual é a missão?**

**Harry encarou aquele rosto prematuramente enrugado, com a sua moldura de cabelos bastos, mas grisalhos, e desejou que pudesse lhe dar uma resposta diferente.**

— **Não posso, Remo, lamento. Se Dumbledore não lhe revelou, acho que também não posso.**

— Finalmente me chamou de Remus, Harry. — Disse Lupin — Vai chover canivete.

— Uma hora eu tinha que me acostumar né? — Respondeu Harry.

— Pois é.

— **Supus que essa seria a sua resposta — disse Lupin, desapontado. —**

**Ainda assim, eu poderia lhe ser útil. Você me conhece e sabe o que sou capaz de fazer. Eu poderia acompanhá-lo para lhe fornecer proteção. Não haveria necessidade de me dizer exatamente o que pretendem.**

**Harry hesitou. Era uma oferta tentadora, embora ele não conseguisse imaginar como iriam poder guardar segredo se Lupin estivesse com eles todo o tempo.**

**Hermione, no entanto, pareceu intrigada.**

— **E Tonks? — perguntou.**

— Verdade né? — Falou Harry — Você iria deixar a Tonks e vir conosco. Isso não seria legal e eu não gostaria que você fizesse isso.

— Vocês vão ver os motivos dele. — Disse Teddy.

Todos os do futuro confirmaram com a cabeça.

— Um motivo idiota. — Falou Vic.

— Verdade. — Confirmou Teddy.

— Qual era o motivo? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Vocês vão ver. — Falou Teddy fazendo um suspense enorme.

— **Que tem ela?**

— **Bem — tornou Hermione, enrugando a testa —, vocês são casados! O que ela está achando dessa sua viagem conosco?**

— **Tonks estará perfeitamente segura. Na casa dos pais dela.**

**O tom de Lupin foi estranho; quase frio. Havia algo esquisito na idéia de Tonks ficar escondida na casa dos pais; afinal, ela era membro da Ordem e, pelo que Harry conhecia, a auror provavelmente iria querer participar da ação.**

— Realmente você me conhece Harry. — Disse Tonks — Claro que eu iria querer estar na ação.

— **Remo — perguntou Hermione hesitante —, está tudo bem... entende... entre você e...**

— **Tudo está ótimo, obrigado — respondeu ele, enfaticamente. Hermione corou.**

**Houve uma segunda pausa, inoportuna e constrangedora, então Lupin acrescentou com ar de quem era forçado a admitir algo desagradável:**

— **Tonks vai ter um bebê.**

— Eu estou grávida? — Disse Tonks — Ou melhor, vou estar. E por que isso é desagradável Remus?

— Não sei. Não estou entendendo a minha atitude. — Respondeu Remus — Eu estaria muito feliz.

— Vocês vão ver. — Disse Teddy feliz com que o pai disse.

— **Ah, que maravilhoso! — guinchou Hermione.**

— **Excelente! — disse Rony, entusiasmado.**

— **Parabéns — acrescentou Harry.**

**Lupin lançou aos garotos um sorriso forçado, mais parecia uma careta, antes de perguntar:**

— **Então... Aceitam a minha oferta? Os três poderão ser quatro? Não acredito que Dumbledore desaprovasse, afinal foi ele que me nomeou professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. E, confesso, creio que estamos enfrentando uma magia que muitos de nós jamais encontraram ou imaginaram existir.**

**Rony e Hermione olharam para Harry.**

— **Só... Só para deixar bem claro — disse o garoto. — Você quer deixar Tonks na casa dos pais e nos acompanhar?**

— **Tonks estará perfeitamente segura, eles cuidarão dela — respondeu Lupin, com uma firmeza que beirava a indiferença. — Harry, tenho certeza que James iria querer que eu estivesse ao seu lado.**

— **Bem — disse Harry, lentamente —, eu não. Tenho certeza que o meu pai iria querer saber por que você não vai ficar ao lado do seu próprio filho.**

**A cor sumiu do rosto de Lupin. A temperatura da cozinha parecia ter caído dez graus. Rony correu o olhar pelo aposento como se o tivessem mandado memorizar cada detalhe, enquanto os olhos de Hermione iam e vinham de Harry para Lupin.**

— Isso é verdade Remus. — Falou Sirius — James iria preferir que você ficasse com seu filho.

— **Você não entende — disse Lupin, finalmente.**

— **Explique, então.**

**Lupin engoliu em seco.**

— **Cometi um grave erro me casando com Tonks. Agi contrariando o meu bom senso, e tenho me arrependido muito desde então.**

— Você se arrependeu de casar comigo? — Falou Tonks com uma voz triste

— O EU do futuro sim. Mas agora é completamente diferente. — Disse Remus — Eu nunca me arrependeria de casar com você Tonks. — Falou Remus fazendo varias meninas suspirar pelas palavras dele.

— **Entendo, então você vai simplesmente abandonar a moça e o filho e fugir conosco?**

**Lupin se pôs repentinamente de pé: a cadeira tombou para trás e ele encarou os garotos com tanta ferocidade que Harry viu, pela primeira vez na vida, a sombra do lobo em seu rosto humano.**

— **Você não entende o que fiz à minha mulher e ao meu filho que vai nascer? Eu jamais devia ter casado com Tonks, eu a transformei em uma pária! — Lupin chutou para o lado a cadeira que derrubara.**

**"Você até hoje só me viu na Ordem, ou sob a proteção de Dumbledore, em Hogwarts! Você não sabe como a maioria do mundo bruxo encara as criaturas como eu! Quando descobrem a minha desgraça, nem conseguem mais falar comigo! Você não percebe o que eu fiz? Até a família dela se desgostou com o nosso casamento, que pais querem ver a única filha casada com um lobisomem? E o filho... o filho..."**

**Lupin chegou a arrancar tufos dos próprios cabelos; parecia muito descontrolado.**

— **A minha espécie normalmente não procria! Ele será como eu, estou convencido. Como poderei me perdoar, quando conscientemente corri o risco de transmitir a minha deficiência a uma criança inocente? E se, por milagre, ela não for como eu, então estará melhor, mil vezes melhor sem um pai do qual sempre se envergonhará!**

— Eu nunca me envergonharia de você. — Disse Teddy — Eu na verdade tenho orgulho de você ser meu pai.

Remus estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Sério? — Perguntou

— Claro. Eu queria ter tipo mais tempo para ficar com vocês. Mas eu sempre me orgulhei de você. Sei tudo que você fez de bom e sei como você e minha mãe se amam.

— Como você sabe das coisas que fiz?

— Meu padrinho me contou.

— **Remo! — sussurrou Hermione, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. — Não diga isso, como uma criança poderia ter vergonha de você?**

— **Ah, não sei, Hermione — disse Harry. — Eu teria muita vergonha dele.**

**Ele não sabia de onde vinha a sua raiva, mas o sentimento o fizera se levantar também. A expressão de Lupin era a de quem tinha sido esbofeteado por Harry.**

— **Se o novo regime acha que os que nasceram trouxas são criminosos, que fará com um mestiço de lobisomem cujo pai pertence à Ordem? Meu pai morreu tentando proteger a mim e minha mãe, e você acha que ele lhe diria para abandonar seu filho e nos acompanhar em uma aventura?**

— Só para você saber, Remus. Nunca me descriminaram. Na verdade pelo contrario. Sempre me falam que você foi muito bom e ajudou muito o mundo bruxo contra Voldemort. — Falou Harry.

— **Como... como se atreve? — disse Lupin. — Não se trata de um desejo de... correr riscos ou obter glória pessoal... como se atreve a insinuar uma...**

— **Acho que você está sendo audacioso — disse Harry. — Querendo ocupar o lugar de Sirius...**

— **Harry, não! — suplicou Hermione, mas ele continuou a encarar o rosto lívido de Lupin.**

— **Eu nunca teria acreditado — continuou Harry. — O homem que me ensinou a combater dementadores... um covarde.**

— Eu completaria e falaria que ele não está sendo grifano. E que ele não merecia ter sido da Grifinória, pois é um covarde que quer abandonar o próprio filho por medo. — Disse Sirius.

— Isso com certeza teria feito minha cabeça. Me faria mudar de idéia e voltar correndo para a Tonks. — Disse Remus — Mas não sei se ela me perdoaria por te lá abandonado.

— Você estava sendo um idiota e covarde, Remus. Mas mesmo assim eu teria te perdoado, pois eu te amo. — Falou Tonks — E quem ama perdoa tudo ou quase tudo.

— Continua a leitura antes que esses dois comecem a se pegar aqui — Brincou Fred, o que fez todos rirem.

**Lupin sacou a varinha tão rápido que Harry mal teve tempo de apanhar a própria; seguiu-se um forte estampido e ele se sentiu arremessado para trás como se tivesse levado um murro; ao bater contra a parede da cozinha e escorregar para o chão, viu a ponta da capa de Lupin desaparecer pela porta.**

— **Remo, Remo, volte! — gritou Hermione, mas Lupin não respondeu.**

**Instantes depois ouviram a porta da frente bater. **

— **Harry! — gritou, chorosa. — Como pôde fazer isso?**

— **Foi fácil — respondeu Harry.**

**Ele se levantou; sentiu um galo crescendo no lugar em que sua cabeça batera na parede. Sua raiva era tanta que o fazia tremer.**

— **Não olhe para mim desse jeito! — disse rispidamente a Hermione.**

— **Não se vire contra ela! — rosnou Rony.**

— Olha o Ronyquinho defendendo a Hermione — Brincou Jorge

— Que fofo. — Continuou Fred

Rony ficou da cor do seu cabelo.

— **Não... não... não devemos brigar! — disse Hermione atirando-se entre os dois.**

— **Você não devia ter dito aquilo a Lupin — disse Rony a Harry.**

— **Ele estava pedindo — respondeu Harry. Imagens fragmentadas sobre punham-se celeremente em sua mente: Sirius atravessando o véu; Dumbledore suspenso, desconjuntado, no ar; um lampejo de luz verde e a voz de sua mãe pedindo misericórdia... — Os pais — disse Harry — não devem abandonar os filhos, a não ser... A não ser que não possam evitar.**

— O Harry está certíssimo. E se o que ele falou fizer o Remus voltar para Tonks, melhor ainda — Disse Molly.

— Você fala como já soubesse o que um pai tem que fazer. — Falou Dino.

— Não é isso, é só que eu perdi meus pais porque eles morreram por mim, mas com Remus é diferente, o filho dele tem a oportunidade de ter pais e Remus quer desistir disso por um simples medo. — Explicou Harry.

— James teria feito a mesma coisa que você. — Falou Remus.

— É verdade. — Concordou Sirius.

— **Harry... — disse Hermione, esticando a mão para consolá-lo, mas ele repeliu-a e se afastou, fixando as chamas que a garota tinha conjurado. Uma vez falara com Lupin por aquela lareira, buscando consolo por causa do pai, e o professor o ajudara. Agora o rosto torturado e pálido de Lupin parecia flutuar diante de seus olhos. Ele sentiu uma onda nauseante de remorso. Nem Rony nem Hermione falaram, mas ele tinha certeza de que estavam se entreolhando às suas costas, comunicando-se em silêncio.**

— Ai sim em, se falando apenas com os olhos. — Falou Lino Jordan.

**Harry se virou e surpreendeu-os voltando rapidamente as costas um para o outro.**

— Não sabem nem fingir em. — Falou Simas.

— É verdade, depois de tudo que vocês fizeram vocês não sabem nem ao menos fingir, que vergonha. — Falou Fred II rindo.

— **Sei que não devia tê-lo chamado de covarde.**

— **Não, não devia — concordou Rony, imediatamente.**

— **Mas é como ele está agindo.**

— **Mesmo assim... — disse Hermione.**

— **Eu sei. Mas se isto o fizer voltar para Tonks, terá valido a pena, não?**

— Isso é verdade. — Falou Arthur.

— Mas, eu não vejo papai se meter nas brigas da mamãe e de algum irmão dela. — Falou James.

— Ele não é idiota de se meter em briga de Weasley, ainda mais de irmãos. — Falou Lily rindo.

**Ele não pôde evitar o tom de súplica em sua voz. Hermione pareceu receptiva, Rony, inseguro. Harry olhou para os próprios pés pensando no pai. James teria apoiado o que ele dissera a Lupin ou teria se zangado com o filho pelo modo com que tratara seu velho amigo?**

— Com certeza ele teria apoiado o que você disse — Falou Sirius — Não é Aluado?

— Isso mesmo Harry. — Disse Remus — Principalmente se me fizesse mudar de idéia.

**A cozinha silenciosa pareceu vibrar com o impacto da cena recente e a reprovação muda de Rony e Hermione. O **_**Profeta Diário **_**que Lupin trouxera continuava sobre a mesa, a foto de Harry na primeira página virada para o teto.**

— Não é legal ter foto no jornal. — Falou Vic.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Gui.

— Eu apareci algumas vezes em jornal, as vezes algum Weasley aparece em jornais, nós não gostamos disso. — Falou Vic.

— Mas porque vocês aparecem em jornais? — Perguntou Gina.

— Há, eu não sei explicar, a família Weasley é famosa, sabe, cada filho com seu trabalho que chama a atenção, Tia Gina é a que mais aparece. — Falou Vic.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Miguel, como pudera terminar com uma pessoa que seria famosa no futuro? Pensava o menino.

— Ela trabalha na seção de esporte, por isso, sempre tem que ir em jogos, as vezes da sua critica para os jornalistas que estão lá mesmo, ou nas suas próprias escritas. — Falou James.

Muitas pessoas ficaram impressionadas, aquela menina que nunca chamava a atenção das pessoas seria uma pessoa importante no futuro.

**Ele se aproximou e se sentou, abriu o jornal a esmo e fingiu ler. Não conseguia entender as palavras, sua mente ainda arrebatada pelo confronto com Lupin.**

**Sabia que Rony e Hermione tinham retomado sua comunicação silenciosa por trás do Profeta. Ele virou a página com violência, e o nome de Dumbledore saltou aos seus olhos. Harry levou alguns instantes para entender o significado da foto em que havia uma família. Sob a foto a legenda**_**: A família Dumbledore: da esquerda para a direita, Alvo, Percival, segurando Ariana recém-nascida, Kendra e Aberforth.**_

— Eu me lembro dessa foto. — Murmurou Dumbledore para si próprio.

**Atento, Harry parou para examinar a foto. O pai de Dumbledore, Percival, era um homem bonito, com olhos que pareciam cintilar mesmo na velha foto desbotada. O bebê, Ariana, era pouco maior que uma forma de pão e igualmente desprovido de traços marcantes. A mãe, Kendra, tinha cabelos muito negros presos em um coque. Seu rosto parecia esculpido. Apesar do vestido de seda de gola alta que usava, Harry lembrou-se de índios americanos ao estudar seus olhos escuros, malares altos e nariz reto. Alvo e Aberforth usavam paletós iguais com gola de renda e cortes idênticos nos cabelos até os ombros.**

— Eles tinham a mania de nos colocar sempre com as mesmas roupas e mesmo corte de cabelo. — Disse Dumbledore — Era irritante.

— Nós sabemos — Falaram os gêmeos.

— Eu nunca cortei meu cabelo, mamãe que corta o meu. — Falou Al.

— Sua mãe? E você deixa? Imagina como deve ficar depois do corte. — Zombou Harry levando um tapa no braço da ruiva ao seu lado, olhou para a mesma e ela o olhava furiosa.

— Ela pelo menos não reclama do meu cabelo. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

**Alvo parecia vários anos mais velho, mas sob outros aspectos, os dois meninos eram muito semelhantes, porque a foto fora tirada antes de Alvo ter o nariz fraturado ou começar a usar óculos. A família parecia bem feliz e normal e sorria serenamente. O bebê acenava, sem direção, com o braço fora da manta. Harry olhou para o alto da foto e leu a manchete:**

_**TRECHO EXCLUSIVO DA BIOGRAFIA DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE A SER**_

_**LANÇADA EM BREVE por Rita Skeeter**_

**Pensando que não poderia se sentir pior do que já se sentia, Harry começou a ler:**

— Você vai ler isso, Harry? — Perguntou Lilá

— Parece que sim. Mas não entendo porque. Só vai ter mentiras. — Respondeu Harry pensativo.

**Orgulhosa e arrogante, Kendra Dumbledore não poderia suportar permanecer em Mould-on-the-Wold depois da comentada detenção do marido Percival e sua prisão em Azkaban. Ela decidiu, portanto, cortar esses laços e se mudar para Godric's Hollow, a aldeia que anos mais tarde se tornaria famosa como cenário do ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem a Harry Potter e a inexplicável sobrevivência do menino. Godric's Hollow, tal como Mould-on-the-Wold, era o refúgio de muitas famílias bruxas, mas, não as conhecendo, Kendra estaria a salvo da curiosidade que o crime de Percival despertara em sua antiga aldeia. Repelindo as tentativas de aproximação dos vizinhos bruxos, em pouco tempo ela garantiu que sua família fosse deixada em paz. "Kendra bateu a porta na minha cara quando passei para lhe dar as boas-vindas levando um tabuleiro de bolos de caldeirão", conta Batilda Bagshot. "No primeiro ano em que moraram lá, só vi os dois meninos. Não saberia que havia uma filha se não estivesse colhendo plangentinas ao luar no inverno depois da mudança e visse Kendra saindo com Ariana para o jardim dos fundos. Deu uma volta com a criança segurando-a com firmeza, depois tornou a entrar. Eu nem soube o que pensar daquilo." Aparentemente, Kendra achou que mudar para Godric's Hollow seria a oportunidade perfeita de esconder Ariana para sempre, coisa que provavelmente vinha planejando havia anos. O momento era oportuno. Ariana ainda não completara sete anos quando deixou de ser vista, e sete anos é a idade em que, se existir, a magia se revelará, segundo a maioria dos estudiosos. Nenhuma das pessoas ainda vivas se lembra de Ariana demonstrar o menor pendor para a magia. Parece evidente, portanto, que Kendra tenha decidido esconder a existência da filha para não sofrer a vergonha de admitir que dera à luz uma bruxa abortada. Afastar-se dos amigos e vizinhos que conheciam Ariana, naturalmente, tornaria a sua prisão em casa tanto mais fácil. O pequeno número de pessoas que a partir daí conheceram sua existência guardaria o segredo, inclusive seus dois irmãos, que contornavam as perguntas embaraçosas com a resposta que a mãe lhes ensinara: "Minha irmã é muito doentinha para freqüentar a escola." Na próxima semana: Alvo Dumbledore em Hogwarts — os prêmios e o fingimento.**

"_Irei descobrir com a ajuda desse livro sobre Dumbledore, e irei usar o que descobri contra ele, eles devem estar pensando que eu não estou nem ai para a leitura, mas cada informação é mais uma arma que eu usarei contra ele." Pensava Umbridge._

— Que fingimento? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Deve ser alguma asneira da Rita Skeeter. — Disse Hermione — Algo que ela vai inventar para ganhar ibope e chamar a atenção.

**Harry tinha se enganado: o que acabara de ler fez com que se sentisse pior. Ele tornou a contemplar a foto da família aparentemente feliz. Seria verdade? Como poderia descobrir? Queria ir a Godric's Hollow, ainda que Batilda não estivesse em condições de conversar com ele; queria visitar o lugar em que ele e Dumbledore tinham perdido entes queridos.**

— Você não está acreditando nessas histórias, não é? — Perguntou Gina a Harry.

— Eu não acredito em nada que essa mulher escreve. Mas não sei o que está fazendo meu EU futuro acreditar. — Explicou Harry, estava muito confuso.

**Já estava baixando o jornal, para perguntar a opinião de Rony e Hermione, quando um estalo ensurdecedor ecoou pela cozinha.**

**Pela primeira vez em três dias, Harry tinha esquecido Monstro completamente. No primeiro momento, pensou que Lupin estivesse irrompendo de volta ao aposento e, por uma fração de segundo, não percebeu o número de pernas que apareceram se debatendo na cozinha ao lado de sua cadeira.**

**Ergueu-se de um salto enquanto Monstro, que se desvencilhava e lhe fazia uma profunda reverência, crocitou:**

— **Monstro retornou com o ladrão Mundungo Fletcher, meu senhor.**

— Até que enfim, iremos saber sobre a Horcrux. — Falou Minerva.

— E onde ela está. — Falou Sirius.

**Mundungo levantou-se com dificuldade e sacou a varinha; Hermione, no entanto, foi mais rápida que ele.**

— _**Expelliarmus!**_

**A varinha de Mundungo saiu voando pelo ar e a garota a recolheu. De olhos arregalados, o bruxo se atirou em direção à escada: Rony derrubou-o e Mundungo bateu no piso de pedra com um ruído abafado.**

— **Quê? — berrou, contorcendo-se em tentativas para se livrar das garras de Rony. — Que foi que eu fiz? Mandando um desgraçado de um elfo doméstico atrás de mim, que brincadeira é essa, que foi que eu fiz, me solte, me solte, ou...**

— **Você não está em posição de fazer ameaças — disse Harry. E, atirando o jornal para o lado, atravessou a cozinha em poucos passos e se ajoelhou ao lado de Mundungo, que parou de lutar aterrorizado. Rony se levantou, ofegando, e ficou observando Harry apontar deliberadamente a varinha para o nariz do bruxo. Mundungo fedia a suor velho e fumaça de tabaco: seus cabelos estavam embaraçados e as vestes manchadas.**

— Não mudou nada. — Comentou Sirius.

— Continua ridículo e fedorento. — Falou Tonks.

— **Monstro pede desculpas pela demora em trazer o ladrão, meu senhor — crocitou o elfo. — Fletcher sabe como evitar ser capturado, tem muitos esconderijos e cúmplices. Mesmo assim, Monstro acabou encurralando o ladrão.**

— **Você fez um ótimo serviço, Monstro — disse Harry, e o elfo fez nova reverência. — Certo, temos algumas perguntas a lhe fazer. — disse Harry a Mundungo, que imediatamente gritou:**

— **Entrei em pânico, ok? Nunca quis ir, sem querer ofender, colega, nunca me ofereci para morrer por você, e o infeliz do Você-Sabe-Quem veio voando direto para mim, qualquer pessoa teria se mandado, eu disse o tempo todo que não queria fazer...**

— **Para sua informação, nenhum dos outros desaparatou — interrompeu— o Hermione.**

— Porque todos os outros são pessoas. Esse ai é um verme imundo. — Disse Remus.

— **Ora, vocês são metidos a heróis, é o que são, mas eu nunca fingi que pretendia me matar...**

— **Não estamos interessados em suas razões para abandonar Olho-Tonto — disse Harry, chegando a varinha mais perto dos olhos empapuçados e vermelhos do bruxo. — Nós já sabíamos que você não prestava.**

— **Então, por que diabos estou sendo caçado por elfos domésticos? Ou é aquela história das taças novamente? Não tenho mais nenhuma comigo, senão você poderia ficar com elas...**

— Que taças? — Perguntou Harry.

— Ele roubou várias coisas da casa de Sirius, além do medalhão. — Disse Lily — E no ano anterior você quase o esbofeteou por causa disso.

— Quase? — Perguntou Sirius — Tinha que ter espancado ele.

— Não exagera Sirius. — Falou Remus — Você nunca gostou daquela casa e nem das coisas que estavam dentro.

— Eu sei. Mas ele tinha que apanhar para aprender a não roubar nada de ninguém. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— **Também não queremos falar de taças, embora você esteja esquentando. Cale a boca e ouça — disse Harry. Era uma sensação maravilhosa ter o que fazer, ter alguém de quem exigir uma pequena parcela de verdade. A varinha de Harry agora estava tão próxima da ponte do nariz de Mundungo que o bruxo ficara vesgo tentando não perdê-la de vista.**

— **Quando você limpou esta casa de tudo que tinha valor... — começou**

**Harry, mas Mundungo interrompeu-o outra vez.**

— Eu odeio quando uma pessoa interrompe a outra, sabe, antes da pessoa terminar a frase. — Falou Lysa.

— **Sirius nunca ligou para aquela lixaria...**

**Ouviram um som de pezinhos apressados, um lampejo de cobre reluzente, uma batida metálica e ressonante e um grito de dor: Monstro tinha corrido até Mundungo, acertando-o na cabeça com uma caçarola.**

— Eu poderia até não gostar, mas o Monstro amava todas as coisas que tinham nessa casa. — Comentou Sirius.

— **Tira ele daí, tira ele daí, ele devia ser preso! — berrou o bruxo, se encolhendo quando Monstro tornou a erguer a caçarola de fundo pesado.**

— **Monstro, não! — gritou Harry.**

**Os braços finos de Monstro estremeceram sob o peso da caçarola que segurava no alto.**

— **Só mais uma vez, meu senhor Harry, para dar sorte. — Rony riu.**

— **Precisamos dele consciente, Monstro, mas, se houver necessidade de persuadi-lo, você fará as honras da casa — disse Harry.**

— **Muito, muito obrigado, meu senhor — disse Monstro com uma reverência, e recuou alguns passos, seus grandes olhos claros ainda pregados em Mundungo, com repugnância.**

— Até que o Monstro é legal. — Disse Sirius.

— Claro que ele é legal. Mas só com as pessoas que são legais com ele. — Falou Hermione.

— E você nunca chegou perto de legal com ele. — Comentou Remus — Pelo contrario. Sempre o tratou muito mal.

— Ok. Eu sei, Aluado. Vou tentar ser mais legal com ele. — Falou Sirius.

— **Quando você limpou esta casa de todos os valores que conseguiu encontrar — começou Harry novamente —, levou um monte de coisas do armário da cozinha. Havia ali um medalhão. — A boca de Harry ficou repentinamente seca: ele sentiu a tensão e a excitação em Rony e Hermione. — Que foi que você fez com ele?**

— **Por quê? — perguntou Mundungo. — Tinha valor?**

— **Você o guardou! — gritou Hermione.**

— **Não, não guardou — disse Rony com perspicácia. — Ele está imaginando se poderia ter pedido mais dinheiro por ele.**

— Como você sabe dessas coisas Rony? — Perguntou Hermione

— Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais inteligente, mas eu sou bem observador. — Respondeu Rony.

Hermione o olhou de um jeito tão orgulhosa e apaixonada que o deixou vermelho. Todos riram da cara dele.

— Volte a leitura, por favor. — Pediu Rony.

— **Mais? — respondeu o bruxo. — Pô, teria sido difícil... Entreguei aquele troço de graça. Não tive escolha.**

— **Como assim?**

— **Estava vendendo coisas no Beco Diagonal e a mulher chega pra mim e pergunta se eu tenho licença para negociar artefatos mágicos. Uma desgraçada metida. Ia me multar, mas gostou do medalhão e disse que ia levar e deixar barato daquela vez e que eu me desse por feliz.**

— **Quem era a mulher? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Não sei, uma megera do Ministério.**

**Mundungo parou para pensar um instante, enrugando a testa.**

— **Mulher pequena. Laço de fita na cabeça.**

**Ele franziu mais um pouco a testa e acrescentou:**

— **Cara de sapa.**

— Umbridge — Todos os alunos e o pessoal da ordem falaram.

**Harry deixou cair a varinha: o objeto bateu no nariz de Mundungo e soltou faíscas vermelhas nas sobrancelhas dele, que pegaram fogo.**

— _**Aguamenti**_**! — gritou Hermione, e um jato de água saiu de sua varinha e cobriu o bruxo, que cuspia água e se engasgava. Harry ergueu os olhos e viu o seu próprio choque refletido nos rostos de Rony e Hermione. As cicatrizes no dorso de sua mão direita pareciam estar formigando outra vez.**

— Terminou. — Disse Fernando.

— Isso não pode ser possível, eu não posso ter comprado esse tal objeto. — Falou Umbridge.

— Não é o que parece. — Falou Minerva.

— Esse livro esta mentindo, mentindo como o Potter e os Weasley. — Falou Umbridge desesperada.

— A única coisa que posso fazer é dizer ao Ministério a nossa descoberta, Fudge pediu para que eu fizesse um relatório de tudo o que agente leu, o que vai acontecer com você está nas mãos de Fudge, e não nas nossas. — Falou Dumbledore.

Umbridge fechou os punhos de raiva, olhou em volta e pode ver que as pessoas cochichavam umas com as outras, com certeza falavam dela, mas ela iria se vingar, e começaria por Dumbledore e Potter.


	17. MAGIA É PODER

CAPÍTULO DOZE

MAGIA É PODER

— Quem vai querer ler? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Eu vou. — Falou Marietta amiga de Cho, muitos olharam espantados, ela não falava nada durante a leitura, e do nada decide começar a ler, Fernando deu de ombros se levantou e foi entregar o livro a menina que o olhou intensamente, mas o loiro não retribuiu o olhar, apenas entregou o livro e voltou para seu lugar.

— _Eu vi isso. _— Sussurrou Felipe sorrindo maroto para o irmão que revirou os olhos.

— _Cala a boca, porque você não vai atrás da Malfoy? — _Criticou Fernando apenas para o irmão ouvir, o mesmo deu uma breve olhada para a loira que estava conversando com Hermione, verificou se a mesma ouviu, mas pareceu que não.

— Capitulo doze: Magia é Poder. — Falou Marietta começando a ler.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Acho que seja a respeito sobre o assunto dos acontecimentos no Ministério que o capitulo anterior falou. — Falou Minerva.

Marietta vendo que ninguém diria mais nada começou a ler.

**À ****medida que agosto foi passando, ****o quadrado de capim alto no meio do largo Grimmauld foi secando ao sol até se tornar marrom e quebradiço. Os habitantes do número doze nunca eram vistos por ninguém das casas vizinhas, nem o número doze em si. Os trouxas que moravam no largo havia muito tempo tinham aceitado o divertido erro de numeração que deixara o número onze ao lado do número treze.**

— Eu costumava rir quando as pessoas paravam no meio do caminho para ficar olhando para o numero onze e treze, eles faziam umas caras tão confusas, criança era mais engraçado. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— Porque? — Perguntou Miguel Corner.

— Porque eram crianças com idade entre seis e sete anos, e as crianças trouxas começam a aprender a contar com essa idade, eles achavam que tinham aprendido errado quando via que o numero treze vinha depois do onze. — Explicou Sirius rindo.

Algumas pessoas riram ao pensar na cena.

**E, no entanto, o largo, aos poucos, vinha atraindo visitantes que pareciam achar a anomalia muito curiosa. Não se passava um dia sem que uma ou duas pessoas chegassem ao lugar sem outro objetivo, ou assim parecia, que não o de se debruçar nas grades diante dos números onze e treze, para observar a emenda das duas casas. Não eram sempre os mesmos, dois dias seguidos, embora se parecessem na aversão por roupas comuns. A maioria dos londrinos que passavam pelos visitantes estavam acostumados a trajes excêntricos e nem reparavam, ainda que, ocasionalmente, um deles pudesse olhar para trás imaginando por que alguém usaria capas tão compridas naquele calor.**

— Az vezes eu fico me perguntando porque os bruxos não podem usar as mesmas roupas que trouxas? — Perguntou Lily.

— E porque os trouxas não podem usar roupas como nós? Porque nós temos que usar roupas iguais as deles invés deles as nossas. — Falou Lila sempre do contra.

— Porque as roupas dos bruxos são muito antigas, são sempre os mesmo estilos, capa mesmo sendo no calor ou no frio, eu acho esse tipo de roupa muito antiga, já as roupas trouxas são diferenciadas por estilo, sabe, tem o estilo mais normal, o extravagante, os estranhos e assim vai, enquanto os dos bruxos são sempre os mesmo, eu acho bonito os uniformes escolares e uniformes de times de Quadribol, ai sim é bonito. — Falou Lily.

— Mas não precisamos ser obrigados a usar. — Falou Parvati.

— Não estou dizendo que vocês são obrigadas a usar roupas trouxas, estou apenas dando a minha opinião, da mesma forma que você está dando a opinião que os trouxas poderiam usar roupas bruxas. — Explicou Lily defensiva.

— Ela quis dizer que cada um tem um gosto, por exemplo, se você tivesse uma irmã gêmea ela não seria igual a você, mesmo sendo na aparência ela teria gostos e personalidades diferentes. — Falou Hugo de uma forma mais simples.

Todos olharam impressionados para Hugo que olhou de volta sem entender.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Hugo confuso.

— Nunca achei que fosse ver uma copia do Rony falando desse jeito, um jeito educado e inteligente. — Falou Jorge.

— Acho que vou chorar de tanta emoção. — Falou Fred dramático.

— Muito engraçado, hahaha. — Falou Rony fazendo cara de quem não gostou.

Depois disso Marietta voltou a ler.

**Os curiosos não pareciam extrair grande satisfação de sua vigília. Por vezes, um deles partia em direção à casa, agitado, como se, enfim, tivesse visto algo interessante, apenas para acabar recuando, desapontado.**

— Que idiota, andou para nada. — Falou Alicia Spinnet.

— É verdade, as vezes eu não levanto nem para abrir a porta do quarto, só mando entrar. — Falou Fred II fazendo cara de preguiçoso.

— O que causou muitas pessoas verem você de cueca. — Falou Roxanne revirando os olhos.

— Qual é o problema, até parece que vocês nunca viram um menino de cueca. — Falou Fred II dando de ombros.

— Mas quem nós vimos não era tão feio como você. — Rebateu Roxanne.

— Como é que é? — Perguntou Fred II não acreditando no que acreditou.

— É isso mesmo, você é ridículo Fred Weasley II. — Falou Roxanne não se importando com a cara de espanto do irmão.

— Não estou falando disso sua idiota, estou falando do fato de você já ter visto algum menino de cueca. — Falou Fred II.

— É claro que já vi, eu vi o Al, James, Fernando, Felipe, Scorpius e Miguel. — Falou Roxanne contando nos dedos como se não tivesse importância, Fred II olhava para cada um dos meninos que ela falava e os mesmos estavam corados, principalmente Scorpius.

— Estão vendo, eu não sou o único que já se trocou com a porta destrancada. — Falou James corado levemente.

— É todos da família, quanta diferença. — Falou Rose dando de ombros.

— Scorpius não é da família, tudo bem que é amigo, mas como você conseguiu ver ele de cueca? Ele nem da Grifinória não é. — Falou Al.

— O Scorpius não vale, ele tava de sunga na piscina, mas sunga e cueca são quase tudo a mesma coisa. — Falou Roxanne dando de ombros.

Teddy deu sinal para que voltassem a ler antes que Fred II pulasse em cima dos meninos por terem deixado sua irmã mais nova os ver de cueca ou sunga no caso do Scorpius.

**No primeiro dia de setembro, havia mais pessoas rondando o largo do que jamais houvera. Meia dúzia de homens com longas capas pararam atentos e silenciosos, observando, como sempre, as casas onze e treze, mas a coisa que esperavam ver continuava a lhes escapar. À medida que a noite foi caindo e trazendo, pela primeira vez em semanas, inesperadas rajadas de chuva fria, ocorreu um desses momentos inexplicáveis em que eles tiveram a impressão de ter visto algo interessante. O homem de cara torta apontou-o para o companheiro mais próximo, um homem pálido e gorducho, e ambos avançaram, mas, momentos depois, retomaram a descontraída inatividade anterior, com um ar de contrariedade e decepção.**

— Com certeza acharam que era alguém da Ordem ou conhecido. — Falou Gui.

— Por quanto tempo vocês vão ficar lá em? — Perguntou Tonks olhando para Harry, Rony e Hermione que deram de ombros sem saber o que responder.

— Teremos que ler para saber. — Falou James sorrindo, adorava deixar alguém na expectativa.

**Entrementes, no interior do número doze, Harry acabara de entrar no corredor. Quase perdera o equilíbrio quando aparatou no degrau à frente da porta, e achou que os Comensais da Morte pudessem ter percebido o seu cotovelo momentaneamente à mostra. Fechando com cuidado a porta ao passar, tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade, pendurou-a no braço e correu pelo corredor lúgubre em direção ao porão, apertando na mão o exemplar do **_**Profeta Diário**_** que roubara.**

— Que feio Harry, roubando jornais. — Falou Fred com falsa decepção.

— É, estamos completamente decepcionados com você. — Falou Jorge.

Harry revirou os olhos para os cunhados.

**O sussurro habitual de "**_**Severo Snape**_**?" saudou-o, o vento gelado passou por ele e sua língua enrolou por um instante.**

— **Eu não o matei — respondeu, quando pôde, e prendeu a respiração enquanto o espectro poeirento explodia. Aguardou até alcançar a metade da escada da cozinha, fora do alcance da Sra. Black e da nuvem de poeira, para gritar: — Trouxe notícias, e vocês não vão gostar.**

— Droga, o que será que aconteceu? — Perguntava Molly preocupada.

Todos deram de ombros, varias coisas que poderiam acontecer passaram por suas cabeças, muitos deles até se arrepiavam com o que poderia acontecer, a cada segundo de silencio a tensão aumentava.

— Só iremos saber se ler. — Falou Tonks em forma de fazer a menina voltar a ler, e foi o que a mesma fez.

**A cozinha estava quase irreconhecível. Todas as superfícies agora brilhavam: as panelas e tachos de cobre tinham sido polidos até adquirirem um brilho rosado, o tampo da mesa de madeira luzia, as taças e pratos, já postos para o jantar, cintilavam à luz das chamas vivas que dançavam na lareira, onde fumegava um caldeirão. Nada no aposento, porém, apresentava uma mudança mais dramática do que o elfo doméstico, que agora veio correndo receber Harry, vestido com uma alvíssima toalha, os pêlos de sua orelha limpos e fofos como algodão, o medalhão de Régulo balançando no peito magro.**

— Nós morrendo de preocupação e esse maldito livro fica descrevendo como está aquela maldita casa, assim vamos acabar morrendo de tanta preocupação antes de soubermos o que aconteceu. — Falou Sirius emburrado.

— **Tire os sapatos, por favor, meu senhor Harry, e lave as mãos antes do jantar — crocitou Monstro, apanhando a Capa da Invisibilidade e sacudindo-a para pendurar em um gancho na parede, ao lado de várias vestes antiquadas recém-lavadas.**

— Meu Merlin, para que enrolar tanto, eles poderiam pular para a parte mais interessante, não é? — Perguntou Rony fazendo muitos ali concordarem.

— **Que aconteceu? — perguntou Rony, apreensivo. Ele e Hermione estiveram estudando um maço de anotações e mapas feitos à mão, e que cobriam uma das extremidades da longa mesa da cozinha. Agora, no entanto, pararam para observar a aproximação de Harry, que atirou o jornal em cima dos pergaminhos espalhados.**

**Uma grande foto de um homem de cabelos negros, nariz curvo, muito conhecido dos três, encarou-os sob a manchete: **_**SEVERO SNAPE CONFIRMADO DIRETOR DE HOGWARTS.**_

— OQUE? — Gritaram todos do salão, alunos, professores, convidados e até mesmo Umbridge que ficara surpresa.

— Não pode estar acontecendo isso, o Snape como diretor? A escola vai afundar. — Falou Sirius dramático.

Snape começou a pensar na possibilidade dele virar diretor, ele não conseguia se imaginar assim, sempre recebera ordens de Dumbledore para quase todas as façanhas que havia feito, como conseguiria cuidar de uma escola sozinho? Em sua cabeça a escola viraria uma catástrofe, ainda mais ele sendo um comensal e ter que com certeza acatar as ordens de Voldemort, e sabia que as ordens do Lord das Trevas não seria boas, e nem amigáveis que ajudaria alguma pessoa que não fosse ele.

— Como isso pode acontecer? O Snape diretor? Porque Minerva não se tornou diretora? Ela não está aqui a mais tempo que ele? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não é a escola que escolhe, é o conselho, e o conselho é feito por pessoas do Ministério, e o Ministério está infestado de comensais, por isso acho que eles escolheram o Snape por medo de que os comensais atacassem suas famílias. — Explicou Minerva.

Depois disso ninguém falou nada, e a menina que estava lendo a pouco voltou a ler.

— _**Severo Snape, há anos professor de Poções na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, foi hoje nomeado diretor na mudança mais importante entre as que foram realizadas no corpo docente da tradicional escola. Aleto Carrow assumirá a função de professora de Estudos dos Trouxas face ao pedido de demissão da titular, enquanto seu irmão, Amico, ocupará o posto de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.**_

— Como assim? Eles são comensais? É capaz deles torturarem os alunos por nada, só por diversão. — Falou Molly preocupada com o futuro de sua filha, afinal, ela estaria na escola naquele ano, o que aconteceria com ela? Perguntava-se a patriarca da família Weasley.

"_Ele com certeza não poderia fazer nada, se ele dissesse não a situação da escola ficaria bem pior, com certeza ele não teve opção." Pensava Dumbledore._

— Mas ainda têm os outros professores, eles tentarão fazer alguma coisa para ajudar os alunos, não é? — Perguntou Arthur.

Os outros professores se olharam e como se tivessem entendido a resposta um do outros assentiram em confirmação, sempre fariam o possível para ajudar seus alunos.

_**"Agradeço a oportunidade de defender os melhores valores e tradições bruxos..."**_

— **Suponho que sejam matar e cortar orelhas! Snape, diretor! Snape no gabinete de Dumbledore: pelas calças de Merlim! — guinchou Hermione, sobressaltando Harry e Rony. Ela se levantou da mesa de um salto e se precipitou para fora da cozinha, gritando: — Volto em um minuto!**

— Deu a louca na Hermione. — Falou Rony rindo.

— Tenho que concordar com o Rony. — Falou Harry também rindo.

— O que será que ela vai fazer agora? — Perguntou Gina.

Hermione cruzou os braços fingindo estar zangada com os amigos, mas não funcionou, acabou por rir junto a eles, a muito tempo eles não faziam isso? Rir por qualquer coisa.

Marietta voltou a ler depois que ninguém mais falou.

— **Pelas calças de Merlim? — repetiu Rony, achando graça. — Ela deve estar bem perturbada.**

**Ele puxou o jornal para perto e correu os olhos pelo artigo sobre Snape.**

— **Os outros professores não vão aceitar isso. McGonagall, Flitwick e Sprout sabem a verdade, sabem como Dumbledore morreu. Não vão aceitar Snape como diretor. E quem são esses Carrow?**

— **Comensais da Morte — respondeu Harry. — Tem fotos deles aí dentro. Estavam no alto da torre quando Snape matou Dumbledore, é a reunião dos amigos. E — continuou Harry, amargurado, puxando uma cadeira — não vejo opção para os outros professores senão permanecerem nos cargos. Se o Ministério e Voldemort estão apoiando Snape, terão de escolher entre ficar e ensinar ou passar uns aninhos em Azkaban, isto é, se tiverem sorte. Calculo que ficarão, para tentar proteger os alunos.**

— Isso não pode estar acontecendo. — Falou Fred dramático.

— O que? — Perguntou Molly e Arthur ao mesmo tempo.

— A Hermione surtando e o Harry usando a inteligência, isso é completamente impossível. — Explicou Fred fazendo mais drama.

— É, o Rony parece ser o único que não mudou até lá. — Concordou Jorge.

Depois disso os gêmeos não disseram nada, algumas pessoas riam, Harry, Rony e Hermione reviravam os olhos como se pensassem _"idiotas"_, Gina deu sinal para que Marietta voltasse a ler, olho brevemente para Cho que estava ao lado da menina que lia e a japonesa a fuzilava com os olhos, não deu atenção apenas deu de ombros.

**Monstro veio apressado em direção à mesa, trazendo uma grande terrina nas mãos, e serviu a sopa nos pratos imaculados, asso-viando entre os dentes.**

— **Obrigado, Monstro — disse Harry, fechando o Profeta para não precisar olhar para a cara de Snape. — Bem, pelo menos sabemos exatamente onde ele está agora.**

"_Como se fosse precisar me procurar para pedir ajuda." Pensou Snape ironicamente._

**Harry começou a levar a colher de sopa à boca. A qualidade da culinária de Monstro tinha melhorado drasticamente desde que ganhara o medalhão de Régulo: a sopa de cebola de hoje era a melhor que Harry já provara.**

— **Ainda tem uma pá de Comensais da Morte vigiando a casa -disse ele a Rony enquanto comia —, mais do que de costume. E como se estivessem esperando que a gente saísse carregando os malões da escola para tomar o Expresso de Hogwarts.**

— Só idiota mesmo para pensar que você voltaria para a escola sendo que está sendo caçado em tudo quanto é lugar. — Falou Gina.

— Deve ser esquisito, sabe, ao invés de você estar indo para Hogwarts você está em casa, depois de seis anos tendo que fazer a mesma coisa. — Falou Rony.

**Rony consultou o relógio.**

— **Estive pensando nisso o dia todo. O expresso partiu faz umas seis horas. É esquisito não estar a bordo, não é?**

**Harry pareceu rever em imaginação a Maria Fumaça, quando ele e Rony a seguiram pelo ar, tremeluzindo por campos e montanhas, uma lagarta vermelha ondulando sobre trilhos. Tinha certeza de que Gina, Neville e Luna estavam sentados juntos neste momento, talvez se perguntando onde ele, Rony e Hermione estariam, ou discutindo a melhor maneira de sabotar o novo regime de Snape.**

— Gina não faria isso. — Falou Molly.

— _Minha mãe é tão ingênua._ — Sussurrou Gina fazendo com que apenas Harry escutasse, o moreno ao seu lado começou a rir baixinho, mas da mesma forma atraindo a atenção de todos.

— Porque esta rindo? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Nada. — Respondeu Harry o mais convincente possível.

Muitos não acreditaram naquilo, mas também não insistiram em saber, Marietta voltou a ler antes que falassem mais alguma coisa.

— **Eles quase me viram voltando para casa, agora há pouco -disse Harry. — Aterrissei de mau jeito no degrau da porta, e a capa escorregou um pouco.**

— **Faço isso todas as vezes. Ah, aí vem ela — acrescentou Rony, esticando-se na cadeira para ver Hermione entrando na cozinha. — E em nome dos cuecões folgados de Merlim, que aconteceu?**

— Rony, você fala cada coisa estranha. — Falou Hermione.

Rony não ligou para o que a namorada havia dito, apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

— **Me lembrei disto aqui — Hermione ofegava.**

**Trazia na mãos um enorme retrato emoldurado, que apoiou no chão antes de apanhar a bolsinha de contas no aparador da cozinha. Abrindo-a, tentou forçar o quadro para dentro, e, embora ele fosse visivelmente grande demais para caber naquela bolsinha minúscula, em segundos desapareceu, como tantas outras coisas, em suas amplas profundezas.**

— Vocês vão levar isso? Pra que? — Perguntou Sirius curioso.

Ninguém soube responder.

— **Fineus Nigellus — explicou Hermione, atirando a bolsa na mesa da cozinha, com o estrondo metálico habitual.**

— **Desculpe? — perguntou Rony, mas Harry entendeu. A imagem de Fineus Nigellus era capaz de sair do retrato no largo Grimmauld e visitar o outro que havia pendurado no gabinete do diretor de Hogwarts: a sala circular no alto da torre onde, sem dúvida, Snape estava sentado neste momento, na posse triunfal da coleção de delicados objetos mágicos de prata que pertencera a Dumbledore: a Penseira, o Chapéu Seletor e, a não ser que a tivessem levado para outro lugar, a espada de Gryffindor.**

— **Snape poderia mandar Fineus Nigellus dar uma olhada aqui em casa para ele — explicou Hermione a Rony, tornando a ocupar o seu lugar à mesa. — Que experimente fazer isso agora, só o que Fineus vai ver é o interior da minha bolsa.**

— Bem pensado, mas Hermione, você sempre fica estranha quando tem uma grande idéia? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Não. — Falou Hermione.

— Mentira, ela fica estranha sim. — Falou Rony.

— Não, eu não fico estranha. — Falou Hermione.

O casal olharam para Harry como se pedisse a opinião dele.

— É verdade Hermione, sempre quando você descobre alguma coisa ou tem alguma idéia você fica assim. — Falou Harry concordando com Harry.

— Harry, você não pode ficar do lado dele, e quando foi que eu fiz isso? — Perguntou Hermione brava por ter perdido a briga para o namorado.

— Segundo ano, você foi correndo igual uma louca para a biblioteca quando descobriu porque o Harry escutava vozes vindas da parede. — Falou Rony.

— Primeiro ano, quando descobriu sobre Nicolau Flamel, você saiu correndo a procura do livro em que estava a resposta para o que estava escondido. — Falou Harry.

— Tá, foi só no primeiro e segundo ano, só duas vezes. — Falou Hermione vencida.

— Você também ficou assim quando descobriu do professou Lupin, no terceiro ano. — Falou Harry.

— Tudo bem, vocês venceram, eu faço isso no mínimo uma vez por ano, satisfeitos? — Perguntou Hermione emburrada.

— Muito. — Responderam Harry e Rony rindo junto de todos que escutavam a conversa.

— **Bem pensado! — exclamou Rony, impressionado.**

— **Obrigada — sorriu Hermione, puxando o prato de sopa para perto. — Então, Harry, que mais aconteceu hoje?**

— **Nada. Vigiei a entrada do Ministério durante sete horas. Nem sinal dela. Mas vi seu pai, Rony. Está com ótima aparência.**

— Com certeza isso é só por fora. — Falou Molly.

Arthur concordou, nunca poderia estar ótimo sem saber onde um de seus filhos estava, com certeza não pararia de pensar como eles estariam vivendo por conta própria.

**Rony agradeceu, com a cabeça, a notícia. Eles tinham concordado que era perigoso demais tentar se comunicar com o sr. Weasley entrando ou saindo do Ministério, porque estava sempre cercado por outros funcionários. Tranqüilizava, porém, vê-lo nesses rápidos relances, mesmo que parecesse muito ansioso e esgotado.**

— **Papai nos contou que a maioria dos funcionários do Ministério usa a Rede de Flu para ir trabalhar — disse Rony — É por isso que não temos visto a Umbridge, que jamais andaria a pé. Ela se acha muito importante.**

— Eu sou importante, tenho mais coisas a fazer do que ficar em casa apenas lendo jornal. — Falou Umbridge.

— É, ficar sentada e achando que é mais importante do que as outras pessoas é uma coisa muito importante a se fazer. — Falou Hermione sem nenhum pudor, sem medo do que Umbridge poderia fazer.

— Você é uma criança, não sabe o que é ser adulta, as responsabilidades, os trabalhos e todo o resto. — Falou Umbridge.

— Saberei um dia, e tenho certeza que minha vida não será tão _trabalhosa _quanto a sua, eu ao menos vou tentar fazer algo para ajudar alguém, e não algo que deixe _marca_ em alguém. — Falou Hermione se referindo a cicatriz que Harry tinha nas costas da mão.

— **E aquela velha bruxa engraçada e o bruxo miúdo de vestes azul-marinho? — perguntou Hermione.**

— **Ah, é, o cara da Manutenção Mágica — respondeu Rony.**

— **Como sabe que ele trabalha na Manutenção Mágica? — tornou Hermione, com a colher de sopa suspensa no ar.**

— **Papai falou que todo o mundo que trabalha no departamento usa vestes azul-marinho.**

— E eu achando que vocês não prestam atenção no que eu falo. — Falou Arthur.

— É claro que prestamos atenção. — Falou Gina.

— **Mas você nunca nos disse isso!**

**Hermione largou a colher e puxou para perto o maço de anotações e mapas que ela e Rony estavam examinando quando Harry entrou na cozinha.**

— **Não há nada aqui que fale em vestes azul-marinho, nada! — disse ela, folheando os papéis febrilmente.**

— Porque alguém anotaria as roupas que as pessoas usariam? — Perguntou Dino confuso.

Ninguém respondeu.

— **Ora, faz mesmo diferença?**

— **Rony, **_**tudo**_** faz diferença! Se vamos entrar no Ministério sem nos trair, sabendo que eles estão super atentos aos intrusos, cada detalhezinho faz diferença! Já repassamos isso mil vezes, quero dizer, de que adiantam todas essas viagens de reconhecimento se você nem se dá o trabalho de nos dizer...**

— **Caramba, Hermione, esqueci uma coisinha...**

— **Você entende, não, que no momento é provável que não exista lugar mais perigoso para nós no mundo do que o Ministério da...**

— **Acho que devíamos agir amanhã — disse Harry. Hermione parou de falar, o queixo caído; Rony engasgou-se um pouco com a sopa.**

— Você está ficando louco, não é? — Perguntou Remo.

— Resolver fazer isso de uma hora para a outra, é loucura. — Falou Sirius.

— Da para esperar, nem sabemos porque o meu eu do futuro quer fazer isso de uma hora para outra, como acha que eu vou saber? — Perguntou Harry.

Remo e Sirius não disseram nada, apenas concordaram.

— **Amanhã? — respondeu Hermione. — Você não está falando sério, Harry!**

— **Estou. Acho que não estaremos melhor preparados do que estamos, mesmo se continuarmos a rondar a entrada do Ministério mais um mês. Quanto mais adiarmos, mais distante o medalhão ficará. E sempre há uma boa chance de que a Umbridge o tenha jogado fora; a coisa não abre.**

— **A não ser — lembrou Rony — que ela tenha arranjado um jeito de abrir e esteja possuída.**

— **Não faria a menor diferença, ela já era maligna desde o começo — disse Harry, sacudindo os ombros.**

— Olha o respeito Potter, eu sou sua professora, deve respeito. — Falou Umbridge.

— Você é professora dele agora, quando ele tiver 17 anos você não será mais nada dele, e você ainda quer que ele tenha respeito com uma pessoa que o torturou? — Perguntou James.

Umbridge olhou para James com raiva, o menino apenas retribuiu o olhar, e não desviaria, esperou ela desviar os olhos, sabia que ela não tinha o que falar.

**Hermione mordia os lábios, absorta em seus pensamentos.**

— **Já sabemos tudo que é importante — continuou Harry, dirigindo-se à amiga. — Sabemos que pararam de aparatar e desaparatar no Ministério. Sabemos que só os funcionários mais graduados podem ter suas casas ligadas à Rede de Flu, porque Rony ouviu aqueles dois inomináveis reclamando. E sabemos, mais ou menos, onde fica a sala da Umbridge, por aquela conversa que você ouviu do cara com o colega...**

— **"Estarei no Nível um, a Dolores quer me ver" — repetiu-a Hermione imediatamente.**

"_Esses meninos são espertos, eles descobrem coisas que muitos nem imagina, tenho que ter cuidado com eles." Pensava Umbridge._

— É nesse Nível mesmo que ela trabalha. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Exato — disse Harry. — E sabemos que eles entram usando umas moedas engraçadas, ou fichas, ou o que sejam, porque vi aquela bruxa pedindo uma emprestada à amiga...**

— **Mas não temos nenhuma!**

— **Se o plano funcionar, arranjaremos — continuou Harry, calmamente.**

— **Não sei não, Harry... Tem um montão de coisas que podem dar errado, são tantas as que dependem da sorte...**

— **Isso não vai mudar, mesmo que a gente gaste mais três meses se preparando — replicou Harry. — A hora é essa.**

— Eu ainda acho que vocês tem que pedir ajuda a alguém, imagine o que pode acontecer. — Falou Molly.

— Só podemos rezar para que de tudo certo, porque se depender deles, eles nunca vai pedir ajuda de ninguém. — Falou Arthur.

**Ele percebeu pelas caras de Rony e Hermione que os amigos estavam amedrontados; e ele próprio não se sentia tão confiante assim, mas tinha certeza de que chegara a hora de pôr o plano em ação.**

**Tinham gastado as quatro semanas anteriores se revezando sob a Capa da Invisibilidade para espionar a entrada oficial do Ministério, que Rony, graças ao sr. Weasley, conhecia desde a infância. Os garotos tinham seguido funcionários a caminho do Ministério, ouvido suas conversas e descoberto, através de cuidadosa observação, quais deles apareciam infalivelmente sozinhos, à mesma hora todos os dias. De vez em quando, tinham tido oportunidade de furtar um **_**Profeta Diário**_** da pasta de alguém. Aos poucos, foram preparando os diagramas e anotações agora empilhados diante de Hermione.**

— **Tudo bem — disse Rony, lentamente —, digamos que a gente tente amanhã... acho que devíamos ir só o Harry e eu.**

— **Ah, não comece com isso outra vez! — suspirou Hermione. — Pensei que isso já estava decidido.**

— **Uma coisa é ficar parado nas entradas protegido pela capa, mas desta vez a coisa é diferente, Hermione. — Rony apontou para um exemplar do **_**Profeta Diário**_** de dez dias antes. — Você está na lista dos nascidos trouxas que não se apresentaram para o interrogatório!**

— Hermione, seu nome apareceu no jornal. —Falou Jorge.

— É, Hermione esta ficando famosa, nem deve se lembrar dos pobres como agente. — Falou Fred olhando Hermione que o olhava com raiva.

— Isso não tem graça, deixe Hermione em paz. — Falou Molly repreendendo os filhos.

— **E você supostamente está morrendo de sarapintose n'A Toca! Se alguém deve ficar, é o Harry, anunciaram um prêmio de dez mil galeões pela cabeça dele...**

— Nossa Hermione, não precisava colocar eu no meio da briga de vocês dois, sempre sobre pra mim. — Falou Harry.

— **Ótimo, ficarei aqui. Não se esqueçam de me avisar se conseguirem derrotar Voldemort, tá?**

— Pelo menos o Harry faz piada. — Falou Neville.

**Enquanto Rony e Hermione riam, a dor atravessou a cicatriz em sua testa. Harry ergueu subitamente a mão: viu a amiga apertar os olhos, e tentou disfarçar o movimento, afastando os cabelos da testa.**

— **Bem, se nós três formos, teremos que desaparatar separados — Rony foi dizendo. — Não cabemos mais embaixo da capa juntos.**

— Mas vocês usam a capa? Quer dizer, os três de uma vez? — Perguntou Simas.

— No ano passado já era difícil caber nós três, imagine daqui a dois anos. — Falou Rony.

— É, com certeza não vai caber vocês, ainda mais porque o Rony não para de crescer. — Falou Gina.

**A dor na cicatriz de Harry foi se intensificando. Ele se levantou. Na mesma hora, Monstro correu para ele.**

— **O meu senhor não terminou a sopa, o meu senhor prefere um ensopado gostoso, ou então a torta de caramelo que o meu senhor gosta tanto?**

— **Obrigado, Monstro, mas voltarei em um minuto... ãh... banheiro.**

**Consciente de que Hermione o observava desconfiada, Harry subiu correndo a escada até o corredor de entrada e dali ao primeiro andar, onde embarafustou pelo banheiro e trancou a porta. Gemendo de dor, debruçou-se na pia preta com torneiras em forma de serpentes de bocas escancaradas e fechou os olhos...**

— Seus pais tinham um péssimo gosto em. — Falou Elliz.

— É, eu sei, morei nessa casa quinze anos tendo que aturar esse mal gosto deles. — Falou Sirius.

**Ele estava deslizando por uma rua ao crepúsculo. De cada lado, os prédios tinham telhados altos de duas águas; pareciam casas de biscoitos.**

**Ao se aproximar de um deles viu a brancura da própria mão de dedos longos encostar na porta. Bateu. Sentiu uma crescente agitação...**

**A porta abriu: à entrada, surgiu uma mulher sorridente. Seu rosto aparentou desapontamento ao ver Harry, o bom humor sumiu substituído pelo terror...**

— **Gregorovitch? — disse a voz aguda e fria.**

**A mulher sacudiu a cabeça: estava tentando fechar a porta. A mão branca segurou-a com firmeza, impedindo que a mulher o deixasse de fora...**

— **Procuro Gregorovitch.**

— _**Er wohnt hier nicht mehr**_**! — exclamou ela, balançando a cabeça. -Ele não morar aqui! Ele não morar aqui! Não conhecer ele!**

— Ele foi atrás de Gregorovitch. — Falou Remo.

— É, mas o que ele quer com Gregorovitch? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Gregorovitch é feitor de varinhas, mas as deles não é conhecida como uma das melhores do mundo. — Falou Minerva.

— A não ser que ele esteja procurando uma em especial. — Falou Hermione.

Dumbledore estava surpreso, é claro que Voldemort estaria procurando a varinha que o pertencia, mas com certeza o Lord das Trevas não sabia que ele foi o ultimo dono da varinha.

**Abandonando a tentativa de fechar a porta, ela começou a recuar para o hall escuro, e Harry entrou, deslizando ao seu encontro; as mãos de longos dedos sacaram a varinha.**

— **Onde está ele?**

— _**Das weiss ich nicht**_**! Ele mudar! Não saber, não saber!**

**Ele ergueu a varinha. Ela gritou. Duas crianças entraram correndo no hall. Ela tentou protegê-las com os braços. Houve um lampejo de luz verde...**

— **Harry! HARRY!**

— Hermione chegou a tempo. — Falou Molly.

— Mas o que acontecera com a mulher e as crianças? — Perguntou Lila.

Ninguém respondeu, as ultimas palavras sobre a visão fora a descrição da maldição da morte, o que significava que com certeza os três haviam morrido, muitos ali estava tremendo de medo, outros não conseguia nem pensar a sensação de estar no lugar da mulher.

**Ele abriu os olhos; desfalecera no chão. Hermione batia com força na porta.**

— **Harry, abra!**

**Tinha berrado, sabia que sim. Levantou-se e destrancou a porta; Hermione entrou aos tropeços, recuperou o equilíbrio e olhou para os lados, desconfiada. Rony vinha logo atrás, parecendo nervoso ao apontar a varinha para os cantos do banheiro gelado.**

— **Que estava fazendo? — perguntou Hermione com severidade.**

— **Que acha que eu estava fazendo? — respondeu Harry em uma débil tentativa de desafio.**

— **Você estava aos berros! — explicou Rony.**

— **Ah sim... devo ter cochilado ou...**

— **Harry, por favor não insulte a nossa inteligência — tornou Hermione, inspirando profundamente várias vezes. — Sabemos que a sua cicatriz doeu lá embaixo, e você está branco feito cal.**

— Quando você fala de inteligência, você quer dizer apenas da sua, não é? Porque o Rony, sabemos a inteligência dele. — Falou Fred o menos zombeteiro possível para não falar na cara de pau que achava seu irmão burro.

Rony por sua vez não deu importância com as palavras do irmão, conviveu muito com isso para já ter se acostumado com as brincadeiras, e já não ficava mais bravo com os irmãos que riam de sua cara.

Hermione não respondeu, na opinião dela o ruivo não era burro, a inteligência dele era como a de todo mundo, ele não ligava para a teoria, preferia a pratica, que para ele seria mais fácil.

Marietta voltou a ler.

**Harry se sentou na borda da banheira.**

— **Ótimo. Acabei de ver Voldemort matando uma mulher. A essa altura, ele provavelmente já matou a família toda. E não precisava. Foi a morte de Cedrico revivida, as pessoas estavam **_**ali**_**...**

— **Harry, você não devia deixar isso acontecer mais! — exclamou Hermione, sua voz ecoando pelo banheiro. — Dumbledore queria que você usasse a Oclumência! Ele achou que a ligação era perigosa: Voldemort pode usá-la, Harry! Que pode haver de bom em vê-lo matar e torturar, de que lhe adianta isso?**

— **Mostra o que ele anda fazendo — respondeu Harry.**

— **Então, você não vai nem ao menos tentar fechar a ligação?**

— **Hermione, não consigo. Você sabe que sou péssimo em Oclumência, nunca aprendi direito.**

— **Você nunca tentou de verdade! — retrucou a menina exaltada. — Eu não entendo, Harry, você **_**gosta **_**de ter essa ligação, ou relação especial, ou seja lá o que for...**

**Ela vacilou sob o olhar que o amigo lhe lançou ao se levantar do chão.**

— **Gosto? — disse em voz baixa. — **_**Você**_** gostaria?**

— **Eu... não... desculpe, Harry, não quis...**

— **Odeio, odeio que ele seja capaz de penetrar minha mente, que eu tenha de observá-lo quando é mais perigoso. Mas vou usar isso.**

— **Dumbledore...**

— **Esqueça Dumbledore. A escolha é minha, de mais ninguém. Quero saber por que está atrás de Gregorovitch.**

— **Quem?**

— **Um fabricante estrangeiro de varinhas. Foi quem fabricou a varinha de Krum, e Krum o considera genial.**

— Krum tem um péssimo gosto, prefiro as de Olivaras. — Falou Hermione espantando a todos, ninguém nunca imaginou que Hermione um dia retrucaria o gosto de Krum, ainda mais ela que foi amiga dele.

— **Mas, segundo você — lembrou Rony —, Voldemort mantém Olivaras preso em algum lugar. E, se já tem um fabricante de varinhas, para que ele quer outro?**

— **Talvez ele concorde com Krum, talvez pense que Gregorovitch é melhor... ou talvez pense que Gregorovitch seja capaz de explicar o que a minha varinha fez quando ele me perseguiu, uma vez que Olivaras não foi.**

— Eu acho que ele quer algo, mas ele querer saber o motivo da ligação entre as duas varinhas é um ótimo motivo para ele sair andando pelo mundo a procura de fabricantes de varinhas. — Falou Hermione.

**Harry olhou para o espelho partido e empoeirado e viu Rony e Hermione trocando olhares céticos às suas costas.**

— **Harry, você fala o tempo todo do que a sua varinha fez — disse Hermione —, mas foi **_**você**_** que fez aquilo acontecer! Por que teima tanto em rejeitar a responsabilidade por seu próprio poder?**

— **Porque sei que não fui eu! E Voldemort também sabe, Hermione! Nós dois sabemos o que realmente aconteceu!**

**Os dois se encararam. Harry sabia que não convencera Hermione e que ela se preparava para contra-argumentar suas teorias: sobre a própria varinha e a insistência em ver a mente de Voldemort. Para seu alívio, Rony interveio.**

— **Deixa pra lá — aconselhou-a. — Ele é quem decide. E, se vamos ao Ministério amanhã, não acha bom repassarmos o plano?**

— Valeu mesmo Rony, eu agradeço. — Falou Harry sinceramente.

— Vocês não podem ficar encobrindo essas conexões, temos que saber as resposta para isso. — Falou Hermione.

— Mas ficar mandando o Harry fazer uma coisa que ele não consegue também não vai ajudar. — Falou Rony para o espanto de todos, ele estava certo, e Hermione estava parcialmente errada.

— _Eles vão acabar brigando por uma coisa que nem ao menos aconteceu ainda. — _Sussurrou Harry para que apenas Gina ouvisse, a ruiva por sua vez concordou com sua palavras.

Hermione depois de ter ouvido o que o namorado havia dito não disse mais nada, tinha que confessar que ele tinha razão.

— As respostas vão vir com o tempo, vocês vão conseguir entender tudo, depois. — Falou Dumbledore como se previsse o que iria acontecer.

**Com uma relutância visível, Hermione parou de discutir, embora Harry estivesse seguro de que ela voltaria a atacar na primeira oportunidade. Nesse meio-tempo, eles voltaram à cozinha, onde Monstro serviu a todos o ensopado e a torta de caramelo.**

**Os três só foram dormir tarde da noite, depois de passarem horas revendo e tornando a rever o plano, até serem capazes de repeti-lo, uns para os outros, sem erros. Harry, que agora ocupava o quarto de Sirius, deitou-se e ficou apontando a luz da varinha para a velha foto de seu pai, Sirius, Lupin e Pettigrew, e gastou mais dez minutos murmurando o plano para si mesmo. Ao apagar a varinha, no entanto, não estava pensando na Poção Polissuco, nem nas Vomitilhas, nem nas vestes azul-marinho da Manutenção Mágica; pensava em Gregorovitch, o fabricante de varinhas, e por quanto tempo ele teria esperança de se esconder de Voldemort, que o procurava com tanta determinação.**

**O amanhecer se seguiu à meia-noite com indecente rapidez.**

— **Você está com uma cara horrível. — Foi o cumprimento de Rony quando entrou no quarto para acordar Harry.**

— Rony, você é tão animador de manhã, obrigado pelo elogio, serio mesmo. — Falou Harry irônico para o melhor amigo que ria.

— De nada, sempre quando precisar eu estarei aqui. — Falou Rony fazendo o moreno rir ao lado de sua irmã.

Hermione ria, tudo que um dizia ao outro eles consideravam uma brincadeira, e saber que a amizade daqueles dois não se abalaria por uma simples brincadeira a deixava feliz.

— **Não será por muito tempo — respondeu ele, bocejando.**

**Os dois encontraram Hermione na cozinha. Monstro lhe servia café com pães frescos, e a garota tinha no rosto aquela expressão maníaca que Harry associava às revisões para as provas.**

— **Vestes... — disse ela baixinho, registrando a presença dos dois com um aceno de cabeça nervoso e continuando a mexer na bolsinha de contas — Poção Polissuco... Capa da Invisibilidade... Detonadores-Chamariz... levem uns dois por precaução... Vomitilhas, Nugá Sangra-Nariz, Orelhas Extensíveis...**

— Vocês vão usar isso para assaltar alguém dentro do Ministério? Vão ser presos. — Falou Sirius duvidando que eles conseguissem.

— Que tipo de padrinho é você? Como pode ser pessimista em uma hora dessas, devia estar encorajando e não piorando a situação deles. — Falou Lysa.

— Eu sou realista. — Falou Sirius.

— Se eu disser que você é um idiota em alguns momentos também estarei sendo realista. — Falou Lysa corajosa.

— Nossa, depois dessa eu ficava quietinho. — Falou James.

— Não piora a situação James. — Aconselhou Al.

— Você por acaso já tentou roubar alguma coisa de alguém que lhe mataria com gosto? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Não, mas... — A loira interrompeu Sirius.

— Então não sabe o que é estar na situação deles, vocês vivem dizendo que eles são apenas crianças, mas eu tenho certeza de que se vocês estivessem no lugar deles e essa missão fosse dada a vocês, vocês nunca iriam dizer não, nunca iriam desistir. — Falou Lysa.

Todos olhavam surpresos para a loira, ela falava sem medo, falava de um modo que todo mundo entendia, e o mais importante, falava de um jeito que fazia até mesmo os adultos pensar nas palavras dela.

— Mas eles são mesmo crianças, tem apenas dezessete anos. — Falou Molly.

— Você gostaria que pessoas morressem por sua causa? Gostaria que pessoas inocentes morressem tentando te proteger e salvar? Isso não é legal, ver uma pessoa morrer enquanto você tem que ficar lá, sentado como um bebe sem fazer nada, apenas assistindo tudo acontecer. — Falou Lysa.

— Mas existem pessoas mais capacitadas a fazer isso no lugar dele. — Contestou Molly.

— É, a pessoa mais capacitada na sua cabeça é Dumbledore, mas ele morreu como todo mundo, ele confiou em Harry, ele tinha certeza de que Harry seria o único a conseguir, se Dumbledore que é um grande bruxo pode acreditar nele, por que vocês que seguem Dumbledore não pode? — Perguntou Lysa.

Ninguém ali sabia o que falar, as palavras daquela menina de 15 anos entravam em suas cabeças, ela estava certa, até os adultos ali acreditaram naquela menina, James olhou para Lysa sorrindo, com certeza era única, especial, ele acreditava nas palavras dela, sempre acreditaria, Lysa se levantou.

— Eu vou ir dormir mais cedo, boa noite, me contem amanhã sobre a leitura, até mais. — Falou Lysa saindo sendo observada por todos, deu uma breve olhada para a loira que seria sua futura mãe e a mesma a olhava orgulhosa, acenou brevemente e logo foi correspondida, Luna estava orgulhosa da menina, ela tinha uma personalidade forte.

— Fez uma ótima escolha. — Falou Sirius a James.

— O que? Não entendi. — Falou James confuso.

— Fez uma ótima escolha, você gosta dela. — Falou Sirius.

James não disse nada, não conseguia conversar sobre isso, para ele tudo sempre fora fácil, mas a única coisa que ele exagerou foi nas meninas, mas a que estava mais perto de si o chamou atenção, e ele só foi perceber isso tarde, quando a mesma já não se importava com ele, já pensara varias vezes em causas que fariam a menina mudar completamente, mas nenhuma delas parecia fazer sentido, depois de um tempo começara a achar que a menina o odiava mesmo, mas faria como seu avô, não desistiria até conseguir o que queria, ou até saber do porque, olhou para Marietta e fez sinal para que a mesma voltasse a ler, e foi o que a mesma fez.

**Os garotos engoliram o café da manhã e tornaram a subir, Monstro lhes fazendo reverências e prometendo esperá-los com um empadão de carne e rins.**

— **Abençoado seja — disse Rony, carinhosamente —, e pensar que já imaginei decepar a cabeça dele e pendurá-la na parede!**

— Rony, isso é coisa que se pense. — Repreendeu Hermione olhando para o namorado bravo que ria ao lado.

— O que? Esse elfo parece o diabo no presente, se ele mudou no futuro eu não posso fazer nada ué. — Falou Rony ainda rindo.

O salão todo riu.

**Eles se dirigiram ao degrau da porta com imenso cuidado: dali viram uns dois Comensais da Morte de olhos inchados vigiando a casa do outro lado do largo enevoado. Hermione desaparatou com Rony primeiro, em seguida, voltou para apanhar Harry.**

**Passada a momentânea escuridão e quase sufocação de sempre, Harry se viu em uma minúscula travessa onde deviam executar a primeira parte do plano. Ainda estava vazia, exceto por dois latões de lixo; os primeiros funcionários do Ministério, em geral, não apareciam ali antes das oito da manhã.**

— **Certo, então — disse Hermione, consultando o relógio. — Ela deve chegar dentro de cinco minutos. Depois que eu a estuporar...**

— **Hermione, já sabemos — disse Rony com rispidez. — E pensei que íamos abrir a porta antes de a bruxa chegar, não?**

**Hermione deu um gritinho agudo.**

— **Quase me esqueci! Para trás...**

— Ela faz agente decorar o plano, e quem esquece é ela. — Falou Harry indignado.

— E depois nós que somos os burros. — Falou Rony sem pensar.

— Me chamou de burra? — Perguntou Hermione com raiva.

— É claro que não. — Respondeu Rony.

Hermione deu de ombros, não valeria apena brigar com ele, Harry olhou impressionado, ela não iria revidar uma resposta contra Rony, ele olhou para o amigo que sorria e sorriu também.

— _Vai chover maldições, a Hermione acabou de ficar calado depois do comentário do Rony, eu só posso estar sonhando. _— Sussurrou Gina fazendo apenas Harry ouviu que riu do lado.

**Ela apontou a varinha para a porta de incêndio a um lado, fechada a cadeado e totalmente rabiscada, e ela se abriu com estrondo. O corredor escuro à mostra conduzia, como haviam registrado em suas cuidadosas viagens de reconhecimento, a um teatro vazio. Hermione tornou a puxar a porta para fazer parecer que continuava fechada.**

— **Agora — continuou, virando-se para encarar os amigos na travessa —, nos cobrimos novamente com a capa...**

— **... e esperamos — completou Rony, atirando-a sobre a cabeça de Hermione, como se fosse uma capa para gaiola de periquito australiano, e revirando os olhos.**

— Nossa, olha como vocês falam de mim. — Falou Hermione fazendo cara de brava.

— Foi o Harry. — Falou Rony.

— O que? — Perguntou o moreno surpreso.

— Ué, o livro parece ser visto diante da sua opinião. — Explicou Rony.

Hermione olhou com raiva para o melhor amigo que olhava para Gina como se implorasse por ajuda, a ruiva por sua vez ria.

— Gente, da para parar com isso, Hermione não liga para o que eles dizem não. — Falou Gina em forma de ajudar o namorado que soltou um suspiro de alivio.

**Um minuto depois ou pouco mais, ouviram um estalido mínimo e uma bruxa miúda do Ministério, com os cabelos grisalhos revoltos, desaparatou a meio metro, piscando um pouco na claridade repentina; o sol acabara de sair de trás de uma nuvem. Ela, no entanto, não teve tempo de aproveitar o inesperado calor, porque logo o silencioso Feitiço Estuporante de Hermione a atingiu no peito, e ela desabou.**

— Coitada da mulher. — Falou Vic.

— Quem iria gostar de estar no lugar de quem vocês estão sequestrando para se passar por eles. — Falou Teddy.

— Isso é crime, atacar pessoas em plena luz do dia, e pior, pessoas inocentes. — Falou Umbridge.

— É, torturar pessoas também. — Rebateu Rose.

— E mesmo assim você faz, e com maior gosto. — Concordou Hugo.

— Ora seus moleques. — Falou Umbridge se dirigindo para perto dos irmãos que não saíram do lugar.

— Se chegar perto deles tenho certeza de que será presa antes da hora. — Ameaçou Teddy.

— E o que você tem a ver com isso? — Perguntou Umbridge.

— Tudo, não se esqueça que eu sou responsável por todos eles aqui, e se você acha que eu não sou o bastante para ser responsável deles, pode deixar, eu mesmo chamo os pais deles e eles conversarão com vocês. — Falou Teddy convincente.

Umbridge não disse nada, se afastou de Rose e Hugo e olhou para Teddy como se quisesse mata-lo ali mesmo, o que não passou despercebido por Tonks e Remo que não gostaram nada daquilo e já pensavam em dar um jeito.

Marietta vendo que não falariam mais nada, voltou a ler.

— **Perfeito, Hermione — disse Rony, emergindo de trás de um latão à porta do teatro, enquanto Harry despia a Capa da Invisibilidade. Juntos, eles carregaram a bruxa para o corredor escuro que levava aos bastidores do palco. Hermione arrancou-lhe uns fios de cabelo da cabeça e adicionou-os a um frasco com a parda Poção Polissuco que tirara da bolsinha de contas. Rony procurou alguma coisa na bolsa da bruxa.**

— **É Mafalda Hopkirk — informou ele, lendo um pequeno crachá que identificava a vítima como assistente da Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia. — É melhor você levar isso, Hermione, e tome as fichas.**

— Mafalda trabalha junto de mim. — Falou Umbridge.

Ninguém ligou para o que a professora disse.

**Ele lhe entregou umas pequenas fichas douradas que retirara da bolsa da bruxa, onde havia gravadas as letras M.O.M.**

**Hermione bebeu a Poção Polissuco, agora em um belo tom de heliotrópio, e em segundos surgiu diante dos garotos um duplo de Mafalda Hopkirk. Quando ela retirou os óculos da bruxa e colocou-os no rosto, Harry verificou o relógio.**

— **Está ficando tarde, o Sr. Manutenção Mágica vai chegar a qualquer segundo.**

**Eles se apressaram em fechar a porta para esconder a verdadeira Mafalda; Harry e Rony se cobriram com a Capa da Invisibilidade, mas Hermione ficou à vista, aguardando. Segundos depois, ouviram um novo **_**pop**_**, e um bruxo franzino com cara de furão apareceu diante deles.**

— **Ah, olá, Mafalda.**

— **Alô! — respondeu Hermione com uma voz tremida. — Como estamos hoje?**

— **Nada bem, para ser franco — replicou o bruxo, que parecia extremamente deprimido.**

**Hermione e o bruxo rumaram para a rua principal, Harry e Rony em sua cola.**

— **Lamento saber que não está bem — falou Hermione com firmeza por cima da cabeça do bruxo, quando ele começou a explicar os seus problemas; era essencial detê-lo antes de chegarem à rua. — Tome, coma uma bala.**

— Lembre-me de nunca aceitar uma bala da Hermione. — Falou Tonks rindo.

Hermione acabou por rir.

— **Eh? Ah, não, obrigado...**

— **Eu insisto! — tornou Hermione agressivamente, sacudindo o saco de pastilhas em seu rosto. Com um ar assustado, o bruxo franzino se serviu de uma.**

**O efeito foi instantâneo. Assim que a colocou sobre a língua, ele começou a vomitar tanto que nem reparou quando Hermione lhe arrancou um punhado de cabelos do alto da cabeça.**

— Rápida ela, não é? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Às vezes tia Hermione nos assusta com o que faz sem agente perceber. — Falou Miguel.

— É mesmo, você faz como se já tivesse pratica. — Falou Cath.

— Vou considerar isso um elogio. — Falou Hermione.

Todos riram.

— **Ah, coitado! — exclamou ela, enquanto o bruxo sujava a travessa de vômito. — Talvez seja melhor tirar o dia de folga!**

— **Não... não! — O homem tinha engasgos e ânsias, tentando prosseguir embora estivesse incapaz de andar direito. — Tenho que... hoje... tenho que ir...**

— **Mas isso é uma tolice! — disse Hermione alarmada. — Você não pode trabalhar nesse estado: acho que devia ir ao St. Mungus e pedir para darem um jeito em você!**

— Há ela esta se fazendo de inocente. — Falou Fernando fazendo carinha de inocente.

— É, esta fazendo o que toda dama que só quer ajudar faria. — Falou Felipe.

— Qual é, eu tinha que fingir, o que vocês fariam? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Sabe que eu não sei, eu nunca me imaginei nessa situação. — Falou Roxanne.

— Estão vendo, é como se você fosse obrigado a improvisar na hora. — Falou Hermione.

— Ela está certa, em momentos como esse você não tem tempo para pensar, tem que fazer o que passa pela sua cabeça. — Falou Minerva.

Com as palavras da professora todos entenderam como era estar em uma situação como essa, alguns ficavam surpresos pelo fato de Harry, Rony e Hermione terem apenas dezessete anos e parecer que tem tanta pratica.

**O bruxo caíra de quatro, arquejante, ainda tentando chegar à rua principal.**

— **Você simplesmente não pode ir trabalhar assim! — exclamou Hermione.**

**Por fim, ele pareceu aceitar que a colega tinha razão. Agarrando-se a uma Hermione enojada para se pôr de pé, ele rodopiou e desapareceu sem deixar nada exceto a pasta que Rony tirara de sua mão enquanto ele andava com alguns pedaços de vômito no ar.**

— **Arrrre — exclamou Hermione, levantando a saia das vestes para evitar as poças de vômito. — A sujeira teria sido bem menor se eu tivesse estuporado ele também.**

— **É — falou Rony, saindo debaixo da capa com a pasta do bruxo —, mas ainda acho que um monte de gente desacordada teria chamado mais atenção. Ele gosta muito de trabalhar, não? Então, joga logo essa poção com o cabelo.**

**Em dois minutos, Rony estava diante deles, franzino e com cara de furão como o bruxo, trajando as vestes azul-marinho que estavam dobradas dentro da pasta dele.**

— **Esquisito que ele não estivesse usando as vestes hoje, não, pela ansiedade que demonstrava em chegar ao trabalho. Enfim, sou Reg Cattermole, segundo a etiqueta nas minhas costas.**

— Eu conheço ele, é um grande homem, confiável e tudo mais. — Falou Arthur — Só tem um problema. — Falou Arthur com cara de que estava pensando.

— E qual é? — Perguntou Molly.

— A mulher dele é nascida trouxa, o que significa que ela terá que ser interrogada, o que será que deve ter acontecido com ela. — Falou Arthur pensativo.

— Há, mas com certeza ela já teria sido interrogada, não é? — Perguntou Gui.

— Bom, talvez sim, ou talvez não. — Falou Arthur.

— Tomara que tudo de certo para ela então. — Falou Hermione.

— É, tomara. — Concordou Lorcan.

— **Agora, espere aqui — disse Hermione a Harry, que continuava sob a Capa da Invisibilidade —, voltaremos com alguns cabelos para você.**

**O garoto teve que esperar dez minutos, que lhe pareceram bem mais longos, rondando sozinho a travessa suja de vômito, ao lado da porta que ocultava a Mafalda estuporada. Finalmente, Rony e Hermione reapareceram.**

— **Não sabemos quem ele é — disse Hermione, entregando a Harry vários fios de cabelos crespos e negros —, mas foi para casa com um horrível sangramento no nariz! Tome aqui, ele é bem alto, você vai precisar de vestes maiores...**

**Ela tirou da bolsa um conjunto de vestes antigas que Monstro lavara para eles, e Harry se retirou para tomar a poção e se trocar.**

— Assim fica mais difícil, como vocês vão se transformar em alguém que nem sabe quem é? E se for uma pessoa que não seja confiável. — Falou Angelina.

— O pior que pode acontecer é o efeito da poção acabar na frente de pessoas que podem te matar se você for uma pessoa procurada por todo mundo. — Falou Harry como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

**Uma vez completada a dolorosa transformação, Harry passou a medir mais de um metro e oitenta e, pelo que pôde sentir pelos seus braços musculosos, tinha um físico avantajado. Tinha também uma barba. Guardando a Capa da Invisibilidade e os óculos sob as novas vestes, ele se reuniu aos outros dois.**

— **Caramba, isso é assustador — exclamou Rony, erguendo a cabeça para Harry, agora mais alto que ele.**

— Deve ser assustador mesmo, tipo, você conhece um menino por sete anos e ele sempre foi menor que você, ai de uma hora para a outra você fica menor que ele. — Falou Alicia Spinnet.

— **Apanhe uma das fichas da Mafalda — disse Hermione a Harry —, e vamos logo, são quase nove horas.**

**Eles saíram da travessa juntos. A uns cinquenta metros na calçada apinhada, havia grades pontiagudas e pretas ladeando duas escadas, uma destinada a Cavalheiros e outra a Damas.**

— **Então, vejo vocês daqui a pouco — disse Hermione nervosa, e desceu hesitante a escada para o banheiro feminino. Harry e Rony se juntaram a vários homens com roupas estranhas que desciam para o que parecia ser um simples banheiro público de metrô, azulejado em preto e branco encardido.**

— **Dia, Reg! — cumprimentou outro bruxo de vestes azul-marinho ao inserir a ficha dourada na ranhura da porta de um cubículo onde entrou. — Um pé no saco, hein? Obrigar a gente a entrar no Ministério dessa maneira! Quem estão esperando que apareça, Harry Potter?**

O salão todo riu.

— Que engraçado, eles falam isso sem saber que você esta ali, imagine como seria a cara dele se soubesse que era você. — Falou Gina rindo enquanto o namorado ria junto.

**O bruxo deu gargalhadas com a própria piada. Rony forçou uma risada.**

— **É, é muita imbecilidade, não?**

**E ele e Harry entraram em cubículos contíguos. A esquerda e à direita, Harry ouviu barulho de descargas. Agachou-se e espiou pelo vão inferior do cubículo em tempo de ver as botas de alguém entrando no vaso ao lado. Olhou para a esquerda e viu Rony piscando para ele.**

— **Temos que dar descarga para entrar? — sussurrou.**

— **É o que parece — sussurrou Harry em resposta; sua voz saiu grave e solene.**

— Que nojento? Vocês não tem criatividade não? — Perguntou Lily.

— Não sou eu que penso nas entradas para o Ministério. — Falou Arthur em sua defesa.

**Os dois se levantaram. Sentindo-se excepcionalmente tolo, Harry entrou no vaso.**

**Percebeu imediatamente que fizera a coisa certa; embora parecesse estar dentro da água, seus sapatos, pés e vestes continuaram secos. Ele esticou o braço, puxou a corrente e, no momento seguinte, desceu veloz por um cano curto e emergiu em uma lareira no Ministério da Magia.**

**Levantou-se desajeitado; agora tinha muito mais corpo do que estava acostumado. O grande átrio pareceu mais sombrio do que Harry se lembrava. Antigamente, uma grande fonte dourada ocupava o centro do saguão, projetando focos tremeluzentes no soalho e nas paredes de madeira lustrosa. Agora, uma gigantesca estátua de pedra negra dominava o ambiente. Era um tanto apavorante essa enorme escultura de uma bruxa e um bruxo sentados em tronos entalhados, contemplando os funcionários ejetados das lareiras abaixo.**

**Gravadas em letras de trinta centímetros de altura na base da estátua, havia as palavras: MAGIA É PODER.**

**Harry recebeu uma forte pancada atrás das pernas: outro bruxo acabara de voar para fora da lareira às suas costas.**

— **Sai do caminho, não... ah, desculpe, Runcorn! **

**Visivelmente assustado, o bruxo careca afastou-se depressa.**

— Parece que muitas pessoas tem medo da pessoa em quem você se transformou. — Falou Hermione.

— Há, é o Runcorn, ele costuma seguir tudo o que dizem a ele, ou seja, ele não é do mal, mas também não é do bem, ele faz tudo que ajude ele próprio, seja lá o que for que ele tenha que fazer. — Falou Arthur.

— Quer dizer que se mandarem ele prender alguém inocente, ele prende? — Perguntou Harry.

— Exatamente. — Respondeu Arthur para o espanto de Harry.

"_Com tantas pessoas para eu me transformar eu fui virar uma pessoa como essa? O que será que eu faria se mandassem eu fazer uma coisa que eu acho errado?" Pensava Harry._

**Aparentemente o homem de quem Harry usurpara a identidade, Runcorn, intimidava os outros.**

— **Psiu! — ouviu ele e, ao olhar para os lados, avistou uma bruxa miudinha e um bruxo da Manutenção Mágica com cara de furão gesticulando para ele do outro lado da estátua. Rápido, Harry foi se reunir aos dois.**

— **Você entendeu tudo, então? — cochichou Hermione para ele.**

— **Não, Harry ainda está preso na bosta — disse Rony.**

— **Ah, muito engraçado... é horrível não é? — comentou ela para Harry, que estudava a estátua. — Você viu no que eles estão sentados?**

**Harry olhou com mais atenção e percebeu que aquilo que imaginou serem tronos ornamentados eram, na realidade, esculturas humanas: centenas de corpos nus, homens, mulheres e crianças, todos com feições idiotas e feias, torcidos e comprimidos para sustentar os bruxos com belos trajes.**

— São trouxas, eles acham que esse é o lugar dos trouxas? Como uma pessoa tem a capacidade de pensar uma coisa dessas de pessoas que nem ao menos conhece. — Falou Hermione indignada.

— Pessoas que se acham superiores, mas que na verdade não são nada. — Falou Molly.

— **Trouxas — sussurrou Hermione. — No lugar que realmente lhes cabe. Andem, vamos indo.**

**Eles se juntaram ao fluxo de bruxos e bruxas que se dirigiam para as grades douradas no fim do saguão, espiando a toda volta o mais discretamente possível, mas não viram sinal do vulto característico de Dolores Umbridge. Passaram pelos portões e entraram em um hall, onde se formavam filas diante das vinte grades douradas que encerravam igual número de elevadores. Tinham acabado de entrar na mais próxima, quando uma voz chamou:**

— **Cattermole!**

— Está falando com o Rony. — Falou Gui.

Rony arregalou os olhos, e se por acaso o pegassem e ele acabasse com o plano e encrencasse os amigos.

**Olharam: o estômago de Harry revirou. Um dos Comensais da Morte que presenciara a morte de Dumbledore vinha a largos passos em sua direção. Os funcionários do Ministério, próximos aos garotos, ficaram em silêncio, de olhos baixos; Harry sentiu o medo que perpassava por eles, em ondas. O rosto carrancudo e ligeiramente abrutalhado do homem destoava de suas vestes magníficas e amplas, bordadas com fios de ouro. Alguém na multidão à volta dos elevadores cumprimentou-o, bajulador:**

— **Dia, Yaxley! — O homem ignorou todos.**

— É claro. Yaxley foi _inocentado_ da ultima vez que Voldemort sumiu, ele disse que estava sobre o controle da maldição impérios, como também disse o Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. — Falou Sirius.

— Como sabe disso? — Perguntou Rony.

— Eles ficaram alguns dias em Azkaban e não paravam de gritar isso, que eram inocentes e que estavam sendo controlados. — Falou Sirius.

— **Pedi alguém da Manutenção Mágica para dar um jeito na minha sala, Cattermole. Ainda está chovendo lá dentro.**

**Rony olhou para os lados como se esperasse que mais alguém interviesse, mas ninguém falou.**

— **Chovendo... na sua sala? Isso... é mau, não?**

**Rony deu uma risada nervosa. Os olhos de Yaxley se arregalaram.**

— **Você está achando graça, Cattermole, é?**

**Umas duas bruxas saíram da fila do elevador e se afastaram afobadas.**

— **Não — respondeu Rony —, é claro que não...**

— **Você se dá conta de que estou descendo para interrogar sua mulher, Cattermole? Na verdade, estou muito surpreso que você não esteja lá embaixo segurando a mão dela enquanto espera. Já desistiu de ajudá-la porque se convenceu de que não vale a pena? Provavelmente tem razão. Da próxima vez, certifique-se de que está casando com alguém de sangue puro.**

— Essas pessoas são muito folgados, querem até escolher com quem as pessoas tem que casar. — Falou Cath revirando os olhos.

— Sua família fazia isso, não é? — Perguntou Rony.

— Ronald, isso não é pergunta que se faça. — Repreendeu Molly o filho mais novo.

— O que? Eu só perguntei por curiosidade. — Falou Rony.

— Não tem problema fazer uma pergunta como essa, eu não ligo, mas respondendo a sua pergunta eu não estou nem ai para o que a família do meu pai quer, tipo, se por acaso minha avó e meu avô colocar na cabeça do meu pai que eu tenho que casar com um sangue-puro eu simplesmente saio de casa, eu não vou ficar fazendo coisas que eu não quero só para agradar minha família, se um dia meu pai chegar na minha frente e dizer que eu vou casar eu simplesmente viro as costas para ele e pronto, ele pode escolher, ou os pais ou a filha. — Falou Cath.

Os mais velhos olharam para a loira espantados, ela teria mesmo coragem de fazer isso com a própria família, os meninos olharam para Scorpius como se pedissem a opinião dele.

— O que estão olhando? Eu também não gosto desses negócios que eles fazem. — Falou Scorpius.

Rose soltou um leve sorriso.

**Hermione deixou escapar um gritinho de horror. Yaxley virou-se. Ela tossiu baixinho e se afastou.**

— **Eu... eu... — gaguejou Rony.**

— **Mas se **_**minha**_** mulher fosse acusada de ter sangue ruim — disse Yaxley —, não que alguma mulher com quem eu tenha casado pudesse ser confundida com essa ralé, e o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia precisasse de um serviço, eu daria prioridade a esse serviço, Cattermole. Você está me entendendo?**

— **Estou.**

— **Então vá cuidar disso, Cattermole, e se minha sala não estiver completamente seca dentro de uma hora, o Registro Sanguíneo de sua mulher estará sob uma dúvida maior do que já está.**

— Eu já teria dado um soco nesse cara. — Falou James com raiva.

— É, mas se o Rony desse um soco, ele poderia prejudicar o verdadeiro Cattermole. — Falou Arthur.

— É, também tem isso. — Falou Lily.

**A grade dourada diante deles abriu estrepitosamente. Com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso desagradável a Harry, que ele evidentemente esperava que apreciasse o tratamento dispensado a Cattermole, Yaxley saiu majestosamente em direção a outro elevador. Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram no outro, que aguardavam, mas ninguém os acompanhou: parecia que tinham uma doença contagiosa. As grades se fecharam com um ruído metálico e o elevador começou a subir.**

— **Que vou fazer? — perguntou Rony, na mesma hora, aos outros dois; ele parecia incapacitado. — Se apareço, minha mulher, quero dizer, a mulher de Cattermole...**

— O Rony com essa idade e já tem que ficar protegendo mulher. — Falou Felipe.

— **Iremos com você, devemos ficar juntos... — começou Harry, mas Rony sacudiu a cabeça febrilmente.**

— **Isso é loucura, não temos tanto tempo assim. Vocês dois vão procurar a Umbridge, e eu vou resolver o problema na sala de Yaxley... mas como vou fazer parar de chover?**

— **Experimente **_**Finite Incantutem**_** — respondeu Hermione, imediatamente. — Isso deve fazer parar a chuva, se ela for um feitiço; se não parar, é porque deu defeito em algum Feitiço Atmosférico, o que será mais difícil de consertar. Então, experimente **_**Impervius**_**, para proteger os pertences dele provisoriamente...**

— Você acha mesmo que eu entendi alguma coisa? — Perguntou Rony.

— É obvio que ninguém entendeu nada, a Hermione as vezes parece falar grego. — Falou Harry.

— **Repete isso, devagar — disse Rony procurando, desesperado, uma pena nos bolsos, mas naquele momento o elevador parou com um tranco. Uma voz feminina incorpórea anunciou: **_**"Nível quatro, Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, que inclui as Divisões de Feras, Seres e Espíritos, Seção de Ligação com os Duendes, Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas"**_**; as grades tornaram a se abrir e entraram dois bruxos e vários aviões de papel lilás-claro que esvoaçaram em torno da luz no teto do elevador.**

— **Dia, Alberto — cumprimentou um homem de costeletas peludas, sorrindo para Harry. Ele deu uma olhada em Hermione e Rony quando o elevador recomeçou a subir rangendo; Hermione agora cochichava, freneticamente, instruções para Rony. O bruxo se curvou para Harry, malicioso, e murmurou: — Dirk Cresswell, hein? Da Ligação com os Duendes? Uma boa divisão, Alberto. Agora estou seguro de que vou conseguir o emprego dele!**

— Harry, a pessoa em quem você se transformou é uma pessoa horrível. — Falou Parvati.

— Não é como se eu pudesse ficar escolhendo. — Falou Harry.

**O bruxo deu uma piscadela. Harry retribuiu o sorriso, esperando que fosse suficiente. O elevador parou; as grades se abriram. **_**"Nível dois, Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui a Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia, o Quartel-General dos Aurores e Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos"**_**, anunciou a voz incorpórea.**

**Harry viu Hermione dar um discreto empurrão em Rony e o amigo saiu logo do elevador seguido por outros bruxos, deixando os dois a sós. No momento em que a porta dourada fechou, Hermione disse depressa:**

— **Harry, acho que é melhor eu ir atrás dele, acho que Rony não sabe o que está fazendo e, se for apanhado, o plano todo...**

_**"Nível um, ministro da Magia e Serviços Auxiliares."**_

**As grades douradas tornaram a se abrir e Hermione ofegou. Viram quatro bruxos à sua frente, dois absortos em conversa; um bruxo de cabelos longos trajando magníficas vestes pretas e douradas e uma bruxa atarracada, com cara de sapo e um laço de veludo nos cabelos curtos, segurando uma prancheta ao peito.**

— Acharam Umbridge. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Acabou, quem vai ler agora? — Perguntou Marietta.

— Eu vou. — Falou Teddy.

O homem se levantou e pegou o livro das mãos da menina sem ao menos olhar para a mesma, voltou para o lado da esposa e começou a ler.


	18. A COMISSÃO DE REGISTRO DOS NASCIDOS

CAPÍTULO TREZE

A COMISSÃO DE REGISTRO

DOS NASCIDOS TROUXAS

— A comissão de registro dos nascidos trouxas. — Leu Teddy o nome do capitulo.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Perguntou Harry.

— Vamos ler para saber. — Falou Vic.

Teddy começou a ler.

— **Ah, Mafalda! — exclamou Umbridge, olhando para Hermione. — Travers mandou-a?**

— **F-foi — chiou Hermione.**

— Mais confiança Hermione, seu medo pode acabar prejudicando. — Falou Sirius.

— Não piora a situação. — Falou Molly.

— **Que bom, você servirá perfeitamente. — Umbridge se dirigiu ao bruxo em ouro e preto. — Aquele problema está resolvido, Ministro, se Mafalda puder ser dispensada para secretariar a sessão, poderemos começar imediatamente. — Ela consultou a prancheta. -Dez pessoas hoje, e uma delas mulher de um funcionário do Ministério! Tsc, tsc... até aqui, no coração do Ministério! — Umbridge entrou no elevador com Hermione, e o mesmo fizeram os dois bruxos que tinham estado atentos à conversa dela com o ministro. -Vamos descer direto, Mafalda, você encontrará tudo que precisa no tribunal. Bom-dia, Alberto, você não vai sair?**

— **Vou, é claro — respondeu Harry, na voz grave de Runcorn.**

— Assim tudo piora, quando vocês mais precisam ficar juntos tem que se separar. — Falou Remo.

— É, vocês tinham que ter pegado alguém que andassem juntos, que estivessem ligados. — Concordou Tonks.

— Mas nós não conhecemos ninguém no Ministério, a não ser Kingsley, Tonks, Moody e o Sr. Weasley, então não sabemos quem é próximo de quem. — Falou Rony.

— Tem isso também. — Concordou Gui.

**O garoto saiu do elevador. As grades douradas fecharam ruidosamente às suas costas. Olhando por cima do ombro, ele viu o rosto ansioso de Hermione desaparecer de vista, um bruxo alto de cada lado dela, o laço de veludo na cabeça de Umbridge à altura do seu ombro.**

— **O que o traz aqui em cima, Runcorn? — perguntou o novo ministro da Magia. Seus longos cabelos e barba negros eram raiados de fios prateados e a grande testa proeminente sombreava seus olhos brilhantes, lembrando a Harry um caranguejo espiando debaixo de uma pedra.**

— É uma ótima comparação Harry. — Falou Dumbledore soltando um risinho.

— Não, o pior é todo mundo comparar a Umbridge com um sapo. — Falou Sirius nem ligando para a mulher que o olhava com raiva.

— **Precisava dar uma palavrinha com — Harry hesitou por uma fração de segundo — Arthur Weasley. Alguém me informou que ele estaria aqui no Nível um.**

— **Ah — disse Pio Thicknesse. — Apanharam-no contatando um Indesejável?**

— **Não — respondeu Harry, com a garganta seca. — Não, nada disso.**

— **Ah. É só uma questão de tempo — comentou Thicknesse. — Se quer a minha opinião, os traidores do sangue são tão nocivos quanto os sangues-ruins. Bom-dia, Runcorn.**

— **Bom-dia, Ministro.**

— Olha o lado bom, eles conversam com nascidos trouxas, sendo que eles são bem mais legais e confiáveis do que muito sangue puro que anda pelo mundo bruxo. — Falou Sirius.

— Com certeza Sirius. — Concordou Minerva.

— Estão vendo, até mesmo a Minerva concorda comigo, e isso não acontece todo dia. — Falou Sirius fazendo todos rirem.

**Harry observou o bruxo se afastar pelo espesso carpete do corredor. No momento em que ele desapareceu, o garoto puxou a Capa da Invisibilidade de sob a pesada capa preta, atirou-a sobre o corpo e saiu em direção oposta a do ministro. Runcorn era tão alto que Harry foi forçado a se curvar para garantir que seus enormes pés ficassem cobertos.**

**O pânico vibrava na boca do seu estômago. Ao passar pela sequencia de portas de madeira envernizadas, cada uma com uma plaquinha indicando o nome do ocupante e a respectiva função, o poder do Ministério, sua complexidade, sua impenetrabilidade, pareceram esmagá-lo, fazendo com que o plano que estivera cuidadosamente preparando com Rony e Hermione, nas últimas quatro semanas, parecesse risivelmente infantil. Tinham concentrado todos os seus esforços na tática para entrar sem serem pegos: não tinham dedicado um instante sequer a pensar no que fariam se fossem obrigados a se separar. Agora Hermione estava presa em uma sessão do tribunal, que, sem dúvida, demoraria horas; Rony estava se esfalfando para fazer uma mágica, que, Harry tinha certeza, estava acima de sua capacidade — e, possivelmente, a liberdade de uma mulher dependia do resultado que obtivesse — e ele, Harry, estava vagueando pelo último andar, sabendo perfeitamente que sua presa acabara de descer no elevador.**

— Que jeito carinhoso de falar que é a Umbridge. — Falou Dino rindo.

**Ele parou de caminhar, encostou-se na parede e tentou resolver o que fazer. O silêncio o oprimiu: ali não havia movimento, nem conversas, nem passos apressados; os corredores acarpetados de roxo eram silenciosos como se um **_**Abaffiato**_** tivesse sido lançado sobre o local.**

_**A sala dela deve ser aqui em cima, pensou Harry.**_

**Era muito improvável que Umbridge guardasse as jóias em sua sala; por outro lado, parecia tolice não dar uma busca para se certificar. O garoto, portanto, recomeçou a andar pelo corredor, sem encontrar ninguém, exceto um bruxo de testa franzida, murmurando instruções para uma pena que flutuava à sua frente, escrevendo em um longo pergaminho.**

— Bruxos tem tanta preguiça de escrever. — Falou Vic.

— Eles acham que tudo pode ser resolvido com um aceno de varinha e algumas palavras ditas. — Falou Elliz.

**Agora, prestando atenção aos nomes nas portas, Harry virou um canto. Na metade do corredor seguinte, desembocou em um espaço aberto, onde uma dúzia de bruxos e bruxas estavam sentados a pequenas escrivaninhas enfileiradas que lembravam as da escola, embora muito mais lustrosas e sem rabiscos. Harry parou para observá-los, porque o efeito era hipnotizante. Em sincronia, eles gesticulavam com as varinhas fazendo quadrados de papel colorido voarem em todas as direções como pequenas pipas cor-de-rosa. Após alguns segundos, Harry percebeu que havia ritmo nessa coreografia, que os papéis formavam o mesmo desenho, e, em seguida, percebeu que a cena que observava era a produção de panfletos, que os quadrados de papel eram folhas que, quando reunidas, dobradas e baixadas magicamente, caíam em pilhas ordenadas ao lado de cada funcionário.**

**Harry se aproximou, embora os funcionários estivessem tão concentrados naquele serviço que ele duvidava que notassem passos abafados pelo tapete, e fez deslizar um panfleto pronto da pilha de uma jovem bruxa. Examinou-o por baixo da Capa da Invisibilidade. A capa cor-de-rosa do panfleto estava adornada com um título dourado:**

— Quem será que criou esses panfletos, ou o Ministro esta virando Gay para querer tudo rosa, ou foi a Umbridge. — Falou James.

— Rosa é uma cor tão enjoativa. — Concordou Lily.

— Acho mais provável que foi a Umbridge, já que ela é fanática por rosa. — Falou Rose.

— Imaginem, a Umbridge em Azkaban ordenando que façam uma sela para ela cor de rosa até com o Dementador rosa. — Falou Hugo.

— Mas seu nome é Rose, sabe, igual a Rosa. — Falou Hermione.

— Mas meu nome tem a ver com a flor Rosa, e não com a cor rosa, uma flor delicada e bonita, como eu. — Falou Rose.

— Nunca reparei se você é bonita ou não. — Falou James não se importando com a cara da prima.

— E você acha que eu me importo com a sua opinião? Eu quero que outros meninos me achem bonita, e não meu próprio primo. — Falou Rose.

Os meninos que sabiam do sentimento que Scorpius sentia pela Rose olharam para ele.

— Vocês nem são discretos, não é? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Discretos, por que? — Perguntou Rose confusa.

— Nada. — Responderam todos que haviam entendido.

Teddy achou melhor voltar a ler antes que Rose falasse alguma coisa.

**SANGUES-RUINS **_**e os perigos que oferecem o uma sociedade pacífica de sangues-puros**_

— Na minha época isso é crime. — Falou Roxanne olhando especificamente para Umbridge.

**Sob o título, havia a foto de uma rosa vermelha, e, entre suas pétalas, um rosto afetando um sorriso estrangulado por uma erva verde com presas e aspecto feroz. Não havia nome de autor no panfleto, mas as cicatrizes no dorso de sua mão direita pareceram novamente formigar quando ele o examinou. Então, a jovem bruxa ao seu lado confirmou suas suspeitas ao perguntar, ainda acenando e girando a varinha:**

— **Alguém sabe dizer se a bruxa velha vai passar o dia inteiro interrogando sangues-ruins?**

— **Cuidado — disse o bruxo mais próximo, olhando nervoso para os lados; uma de suas folhas escorregou e caiu no chão.**

— **Será que agora, além do olho, ela tem orelhas mágicas também? **

**A bruxa olhou para a lustrosa porta de mogno defronte ao espaço que ocupavam; Harry acompanhou seu olhar, e a raiva se ergueu em seu peito como uma serpente armando o bote. No lugar em que haveria um olho mágico na porta de uma casa trouxa, fora embutido, na madeira, um grande olho redondo com uma brilhante íris azul; um olho escandalosamente familiar a quem tivesse conhecido Alastor Moody.**

— Isso é crime, pegar uma coisa que não é sua, há eu vou matar essa velha. — Falou Tonks se levantando, antes que pudesse tirar uma de suas pernas de debaixo da mesa Remo a fez se sentar novamente.

— Você vai se encrencar, deixa isso quieto, depois se o Olho Tonto souber ele resolve. — Falou Remo.

— Sua ficha de crimes esta engordando cada vez mais Umbridge. — Falou Minerva.

— Quem vai acreditar nesse livro? — Perguntou Umbridge.

— Você mesmo garantiu que esse livro contava apenas a verdade, garantiu isso antes mesmo que começássemos. — Falou Dumbledore.

Depois disso Umbridge não disse nada, havia mesmo garantido que o livro contaria apenas a verdade, estava encrencada, mas antes de algo acontecer iria se vingar daqueles que a estavam derrubando.

**Por uma fração de segundo, Harry esqueceu quem era e o que estava fazendo ali: esqueceu até que estava invisível. Dirigiu-se à porta para examinar o olho. Estava imóvel: virado para o alto, congelado. Na placa, sob o olho, lia-se:**

_**Dolores Umbridge**_

_**Subsecretária Sênior do Ministro**_

**Abaixo, uma plaqueta nova um pouco mais reluzente informava:**

_**Chefe da Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos Trouxas**_

— Isso ainda não aconteceu, e por isso não posso ser acusada de nada. — Falou Umbridge.

— Quem tem que decidir se você vai pagar pelo crime que vai cometer no futuro é Fudge. — Falou Dumbledore.

— É, e também tem o fato de você ter torturado um aluno. — Falou Minerva.

**Harry se virou para olhar o grupo de produtores de panfletos: embora concentrados no que faziam, eles dificilmente deixariam de notar se a porta de um escritório vazio se abrisse à sua frente. Por isso, apanhou em um bolso interno um estranho objeto com perninhas que sacudiam e um chifre bulboso de borracha à guisa de corpo. Agachando-se sob a capa, colocou o Detonador-Chamariz no chão.**

— Vai usar isso para distrair eles? Até que é uma boa ideia. — Falou Gui.

**No mesmo instante, o objeto saiu correndo entre as pernas dos bruxos na sala. Depois, enquanto Harry aguardava com a mão na maçaneta, ouviu-se um forte estampido e elevou-se uma nuvem de fumaça acre e escura a um canto. A jovem bruxa na primeira fila soltou um grito: folhas cor-de-rosa voaram para os lados quando todos, sobressaltados, procuravam à volta a origem do tumulto. Harry girou a maçaneta, entrou na sala de Umbridge e fechou a porta.**

**Teve a sensação de regredir no tempo. A sala era exatamente igual ao escritório da bruxa em Hogwarts: cortinas de renda, paninhos bordados e flores secas cobriam todas as superfícies disponíveis. As paredes exibiam os mesmos pratos ornamentais, cada um deles com um gato muito colorido e laçarote de fita, aos saltos e cambalhotas, enjoativamente bonitinho. Sobre a escrivaninha, havia uma toalha florida arrematada com babados. Por trás do olho de Olho-Tonto, um acessório telescópico permitia a Umbridge espionar os funcionários do outro lado da porta. Harry deu uma olhada e viu que ainda rodeavam o Detonador-Chamariz. Ele arrancou o telescópio da porta, deixando um buraco, soltou o olho e guardou-o no bolso. Tornou, então, a se virar para a sala, ergueu a varinha e murmurou:**

— _**Accio medalhão**_**.**

— Você já não sabia que não ia funcionar? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não custa nada tentar. — Respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

— É, mas será que ela deixou o medalhão no escritório? — Perguntou Remo.

Teddy voltou a ler antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa.

**Nada aconteceu, mas ele não esperara que acontecesse; sem dúvida, Umbridge conhecia todos os feitiços de proteção que havia. Portanto, correu à escrivaninha e começou a abrir as gavetas. Viu penas, cadernos e magidesivo; clipes encantados que serpeavam para fora da gaveta feito cobras e só voltavam a tapa; uma caixinha de renda contendo laçarotes e presilhas para os cabelos; mas nem sinal de medalhão.**

**Havia um arquivo atrás da escrivaninha: Harry começou a revistá-lo. Tal como o arquivo de Filch, em Hogwarts, estava cheio de pastas, cada uma com um nome na etiqueta. Somente quando Harry chegou à última gaveta, viu algo que o distraiu de sua busca: a pasta do Sr. Weasley.**

**Puxou-a para fora e abriu-a.**

Arthur ficou pálido.

**ARTHUR WEASLEY**

**Registro Sanguíneo: Sangue-puro, mas com inaceitáveis inclinações pró-trouxas.**

**Membro notório da Ordem da Fênix. **

**Família: Mulher (sangue-puro), sete filhos, os dois menores em Hogwarts.**

**NB: O filho mais jovem no momento em casa acamado com grave doença, confirmada por inspetores do Ministério. **

**Segurança: RASTREADO. Todos os seus movimentos estão sendo monitorados.**

**Forte probabilidade que Indesejável nº 1 o contate (hospedou-se com a família Weasley anteriormente).**

— Já era de se esperar que estou sendo rastreado. — Falou Arthur sem dar muita importância.

— Mas isso não devia acontecer, com milhares de pessoas ruins no mundo e estão rastreando você. — Falou Hermione.

Arthur ficou feliz por Hermione o estar protegendo.

— Um dia essas pessoas caem na real. — Falou Fernando.

— **Indesejável Número Um — murmurou Harry com seus botões, ao repor a pasta do sr. Weasley e fechar a gaveta. Tinha idéia de que sabia quem seria e...**

— Acho que todos nós temos uma ideia de quem seja — disse Gina.

— Verdade — todos concordaram.

**Com efeito, ao se erguer e correr o olhar pela sala à procura de outros esconderijos, viu na parede um pôster com sua imagem e as palavras INDESEJÁVEL N° 1 gravadas no peito. Nele havia preso um bilhetinho rosa com um gatinho no canto. Harry aproximou-se para lê-lo e viu que Umbridge tinha escrito "**_**A ser punido**_**".**

— Ser punido pelo que? — disse Sirius — Se a única coisa que ele fez, foi ajudar o mundo bruxo. Na verdade ainda ajuda.

— Disse pouco, mas disse tudo — falou Remus.

Umbridge não disse nada, se dissesse poderia piorar sua situação, daria um jeito nessas pessoas que estão a prejudicando.

**Mais enraivecido que nunca, começou a apalpar os fundos dos vasos e das cestas de flores secas, mas não se surpreendeu que o medalhão não estivesse ali. Deu uma última olhada na sala, e seu coração parou de bater por um segundo. Dumbledore o fitava de um pequeno espelho retangular, apoiado em uma estante de livros ao lado da escrivaninha.**

**Harry atravessou a sala correndo e agarrou-o, mas percebeu, no momento em que seus dedos o tocaram, que não era um espelho. Dumbledore sorria melancolicamente da capa acetinada de um livro. Harry não notara imediatamente o rebuscado título em verde sobre seu chapéu: **_**A vida e as mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore**_**, nem nos dizeres ligeiramente menores sobre o seu peito: **_**de Rita Skeeter, autora do bestseller**_** Armando Dippet: prócer ou palerma?**

— Tinha que ser verde — falou Hermione — Para chamar bem a atenção. Por que ser discreta né? — no final a voz de Hermione tinha um tom sarcástico.

— Nossa Hermione — Brincou Jorge.

— Não conhecíamos seu lado sarcástico — completou Fred.

**Harry abriu o livro a esmo e viu uma foto de página inteira de dois adolescentes abraçados, às gargalhadas. Dumbledore, então com os cabelos na altura dos cotovelos, tinha deixado crescer uma barba rala que lembrava a de Krum, que tanto irritara Rony.**

— Nem sei por que irritava o Rony. Por que será? — brincou Harry fazendo uma cara de pensativo.

— Tem duas possibilidades. — entrou na brincadeira Ginny — 1ª opção: ele ama a Hermione e tem ciúmes do Krum. 2ª opção: ele tem ciúmes do Krum porque ele gosta da Hermione

— Difícil de escolher — fingiu que estava pensando Jorge.

— Verdade – brincou Fred também pensando — Desisto, é muito difícil de saber.

— Muito engraçado vocês. — Falou Rony bravo.

Todos no salão riram da brincadeira dos quatro enquanto Rony ficava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos.

**O garoto que gargalhava em silêncio ao lado de Dumbledore tinha um ar alegre e rebelde. Seus cabelos louros caíam em cachos sobre os ombros. Harry ficou imaginando se seria o jovem Doge, mas, antes que pudesse ler a legenda, a porta do escritório se abriu.**

**Se Thicknesse não estivesse espiando por cima do ombro ao entrar, Harry não teria tido tempo de se cobrir com a Capa da Invisibilidade.**

— Ufa. Que sorte, em Harry — disse Ginny.

— Pois é. — falaram Harry, Rony e Hermione.

**Nas circunstâncias, pareceu-lhe que o ministro talvez tivesse percebido algum movimento, porque por um momento o bruxo parou muito quieto, observando, curioso, o lugar onde Harry acabara de sumir. Concluindo, talvez, que tivesse visto apenas Dumbledore coçando o nariz na capa do livro que Harry repusera rapidamente na prateleira, o bruxo finalmente foi até a escrivaninha e apontou a varinha para a pena mergulhada no tinteiro. A pena saltou e começou a escrever um bilhete para Umbridge. Muito devagar, mal se atrevendo a respirar, Harry foi recuando para fora da sala, de volta ao espaço aberto em frente.**

— É melhor sair do que ficar esperando para ler o que ele havia escrito. — Falou Arthur.

— É mesmo, você poderia sem querer fazer um movimento que denunciasse sua presença. — Falou Kingsley.

**Os produtores de panfletos continuavam agrupados em torno dos restos do Detonador-Chamariz, ainda apitando fracamente e soltando fumaça. Harry correu pelo corredor e ouviu a bruxa jovem comentar:**

— **Aposto que veio, sem ninguém saber, dos Feitiços Experimentais, eles são tão descuidados, lembram aquele pato venenoso?**

— Um pato venenoso, quem é o louco que faz uma coisa dessas com o coitado do pato? — Perguntou Jorge.

— É, pra que fazer isso com um pato? Faça como vocês, com pessoas mesmo. — Falou Fred II rindo da cara dos gêmeos.

**Na corrida para os elevadores, Harry reviu suas opções. Sempre fora improvável que o medalhão estivesse no Ministério, e não havia esperança de descobrir, por magia, o seu paradeiro, enquanto Umbridge estivesse sentada em um tribunal lotado. A prioridade deles agora era sair do Ministério antes que os descobrissem e tentar novamente em outro dia. O primeiro passo era encontrar Rony, então poderiam combinar um modo de tirar Hermione do tribunal.**

— O ruim é que Hermione está acompanhada de Umbridge. — Falou Remo.

— É, vocês teriam que inventar uma boa desculpa para tirar ela de perto da sapa rosa. — Falou Tonks fazendo todos rirem por causa do apelido.

— Oras, quem você pensa que é para me chamar desse jeito? Eu sou professora dessa escola, e mereço respeito. — Falou Umbridge.

— Uma mulher que tortura uma pessoa por nada não merece respeito. — Falou Tonks dando de ombros.

Umbridge fechou os punhos com raiva.

**O elevador estava vazio quando chegou. Harry entrou rápido e tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade quando o veículo começou a descer. Para seu imenso alívio, quando o elevador parou aos trancos no Nível dois, entrou um Rony encharcado e de olhos arregalados.**

— **Dia — gaguejou para Harry, quando o elevador tornou a se pôr em movimento.**

— **Rony, sou eu, Harry!**

— **Harry! ****Caramba, esqueci a sua cara... por que Hermione não está com você?**

— Como você esquece as coisas tão rápido? — perguntou Luna.

— Quando fico muito nervoso, eu esqueço das coisas rápido — respondeu Rony.

— Atah. Deve ser os Zonzóbulos que atacam mais fortemente quando as pessoas estão nervosas. — Falou Luna.

— É, talvez seja. — Falou Rony a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça, sabia que se dissesse algo insensível, e se dissesse alguma coisa insensível com certeza a namorada o bateria, e ele não queria aquilo.

— **Teve que ir ao tribunal com a Umbridge, não pôde recusar e... **

**Antes que Harry pudesse terminar a frase, o elevador tornara a parar: as portas se abriram e o Sr. Weasley entrou, conversando com uma velha bruxa, cujos cabelos louros estavam tão eriçados para o alto que lembravam um formigueiro.**

— Harry, eu acho que você exagera nas descrições. — Falou Hermione.

— É, do modo que você fala nem parece ser uma pessoa. — Concordou Rose.

— A culpa não é minha, é da pessoa que escreveu esse livro. — Falou Harry.

— Mas você com certeza descreveu a aparência da pessoa. — Falou Cath.

— Há, eu desisto, tudo que acontece nesse livro é culpa minha. — Falou Harry.

— É claro ué, você é o personagem principal. — Falou Miguel.

— **... entendo bem o que está dizendo, Wakanda, mas acho que não poderei me envolver com...**

**O Sr. Weasley parou de falar; reparara em Harry. Era muito esquisito ver o Sr. Weasley olhar para ele com tanta antipatia.**

— Deve realmente ser muito estranho — disse Gui — Acho que só vi papai olhar com antipatia para poucas pessoas.

**As portas do elevador se fecharam e os quatro recomeçaram a descer.**

— **Ah, olá, Reg — disse o sr. Weasley, virando-se ao ouvir a água escorrendo sem parar das vestes de Rony. — Sua mulher não veio ao Ministério hoje para o interrogatório? Ah... que aconteceu com você? Por que está tão molhado?**

— **Está chovendo na sala de Yaxley — respondeu ele em direção ao ombro do Sr. Weasley, e Harry entendeu que o amigo receava que o pai pudesse reconhecê-lo se os seus olhos se encontrassem. — Não consegui estancar, então me mandaram buscar Bernie... Pillsworth, acho que foi esse o nome...**

— **Ultimamente tem chovido em muitos escritórios — disse o Sr. Weasley. — Você experimentou o **_**meteolojinx recanto**_**? Funcionou na sala do Bletchley.**

— _**Meteolojinx recanto**_**? — sussurrou Rony. — Não, não experimentei. Obrigado, p..., quero dizer, Arthur.**

— Quase que você estraga o plano Rony. — disse Hermione — Presta mais atenção, meu amor.

— Pode deixar. — falou Rony — Mas quando você estiver por perto vai ser meio difícil prestar atenção em outra coisa — a última parte a garota disse num sussurro para só Rony ouvir.

— Eu te amo, Rony. — Falou Hermione sorrindo.

— Também te amo, Mione.

— Acabou a melação? — perguntou Lilá — Por favor, continue a ler. Se não ficaremos aqui vendo os dois de melação a noite toda.

— Olha quem fala. — Falou Rose direcionando seu olhar para Lila.

— Está insinuando que eu seja igual a eles? — Perguntou Lila.

— Sabe, minha avó me ensinou que eu sempre devo dizer o que penso, e a verdade. — Falou Rose.

— Vovó Molly nunca disse isso. — Falou Hugo confuso.

— Estou falando da Vovó Granger. — Falou Rose.

— Porque a chama pelo sobrenome? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Eu acho que fica legal, vovó Weasley, vovó Granger. Mas eu as chamo pelo primeiro nome também, Molly e Grace. — Falou Rose.

**As portas do elevador abriram; a velha bruxa com o penteado de formigueiro saiu, e Rony disparou atrás dela e desapareceu de vista.**

**Harry fez menção de segui-lo, mas viu seu caminho bloqueado pela entrada de Percy Weasley, de nariz enterrado em uns papéis que estava lendo.**

— Vendo assim parece que o Ministério é tão pequeno, quando você quer encontrar alguém você não encontra, e quando você não quer encontrar alguém, a pessoa aparece do nada na sua frente. — Falou Teddy.

— É, uma vez fui procurar o Teddy, demorei quase uma hora, e nesse tempo, eu encontrei, o Tio Harry, a Tia Gina, Tio Rony, Tia Hermione, Tio Percy, Kingsley, ou seja, eu encontrei todo mundo, menos ele. — Falou Vic.

— É sempre assim. — Falou Artur.

**Só depois que as portas fecharam foi que Percy percebeu que estava no elevador com o pai. Ergueu os olhos, viu o Sr. Weasley, ficou vermelho como um pimentão e desembarcou no instante em que as portas reabriram. Pela segunda vez, Harry tentou sair, mas, agora, sua saída foi bloqueada pelo braço do Sr. Weasley.**

— **Um momento, Runcorn.**

— Desse jeito fica difícil, vocês deveriam ter se transformado em uma pessoa que não chame muita a atenção. — Falou Minerva.

— É, mas acho que na situação que agente tava, nós não tínhamos muita opção. — Falou Rony.

— É, também tem isso. — Falou Miguel.

**Quando as portas do elevador fecharam e eles desceram, sacudindo, mais um andar, o Sr. Weasley falou:**

— **Ouvi dizer que você denunciou Dirk Cresswell.**

**Harry teve a impressão de que o breve encontro com Percy não diminuíra a ira do Sr. Weasley. Concluiu que sua melhor chance era se fazer de desentendido.**

— **Desculpe?**

— **Não finja, Runcorn — retorquiu o sr. Weasley, com ferocidade. — Você capturou o bruxo que falsificou a árvore genealógica dele, não foi?**

— Nossa, eu tenho que elogiar esse cara. — Falou James.

— É, porque conseguir falsificar uma arvore genealógica não deve ser nada fácil. — Falou Fernando.

— Há, se a família dele for muito grande, fica mais difícil. — Falou Al.

— É, imagina falsificar a arvore genealógica de uma família do tamanho da nossa. — Falou Roxanne.

— **Eu... e se capturei? — desafiou Harry.**

— **Dirk Cresswell é dez vezes mais bruxo que você — disse o Sr. Weasley em voz baixa, enquanto o elevador continuava a descer. — E, se sobreviver a Azkaban, você terá contas a prestar a ele, isso sem falar à mulher, aos filhos e aos amigos...**

— Está vendo Harry, papai esta ameaçando você de morte. — Falou Fred.

— Tá ai uma coisa que não se vê todo dia. — Falou Jorge rindo com o irmão.

— **Arthur — Harry interrompeu-o —, você sabe que está sendo monitorado, não sabe?**

— **Isso é uma ameaça, Runcorn? — interpelou-o o Sr. Weasley.**

— **Não — disse Harry —, é um fato! Estão vigiando todos os seus movimentos...**

— Falando desse jeito Harry, acho que você esta saindo do personagem, sabe, acho que você deveria entrar mais na vida da pessoa em que esta transformado, porque se não você pode acabar se entregando. — Falou Dumbledore.

— É, você tem razão, mas fica mais difícil ser uma pessoa que eu não conheço, que eu não sei a personalidade, se é uma pessoa boa ou ruim. — Falou Harry.

**As portas do elevador abriram. Tinham chegado ao átrio. O Sr. Weasley lançou a Harry um olhar fulminante e saiu rápido do elevador. Harry ficou ali, tremendo. Gostaria de ter assumido o papel de outro bruxo que não Runcorn... as portas do elevador fecharam com o fragor habitual.**

**Harry apanhou a Capa da Invisibilidade e vestiu-a. Tentaria livrar Hermione sozinho, enquanto Rony resolvia o problema da sala em que chovia. Quando as portas reabriram, ele desembarcou em um corredor com piso de pedra, iluminado por archotes, muito diferente dos corredores com painéis de madeira e carpetes, nos níveis acima. Quando o elevador partiu chocalhando, Harry sentiu um leve arrepio ao avistar, ao longe, a porta preta que assinalava a entrada para o Departamento de Mistérios.**

— Mas porque o medo dessa porta? — Perguntou Sirius.

— É com essa porta que ele costuma sonhar. — Explicou Lily.

— Bom, já faz um tempo que eu não sonho com ela. — Falou Harry.

— Isso é bom. — Falou Hermione.

— É, mas é possível que os sonhos voltem a qualquer momento. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Temos que dar um jeito nisso. — Falou Minerva.

— Eu estava pensando em eu mesmo ensinar a Oclumencia, acho que com a convivência com os visitantes vai ajudar um pouco. — Falou Dumbledore para todo mundo ouvir.

**Ele foi andando, seu destino não era a porta preta, mas o portal à esquerda, que, segundo lembrava, levava à escada e às câmaras dos tribunais. Ao descer, debateu mentalmente suas possibilidades: ainda tinha uns dois Detonadores-Chamariz, mas talvez fosse melhor bater na porta do tribunal, entrar como Runcorn e pedir para dar uma palavrinha rápida com Mafalda. Naturalmente, ele ignorava se o bruxo seria suficientemente importante para agir assim, e mesmo que ele, Harry, fosse bem-sucedido, a prolongada ausência de Hermione poderia desencadear uma busca, antes que pudessem deixar o Ministério...**

— Vocês tem que ficar juntos o quanto antes, porque se estiverem juntos e o efeito da poção de algum de vocês passar, vocês não vão precisar procurar algum amigo que esteja longe. — Falou Remo.

— É, mas para ficarmos juntos, teríamos que achar pessoas que são próximas, mas como não tínhamos opções, tivemos que pegar pessoas que seriam afastadas mesmo. — Falou Hermione.

**Absorto em seus pensamentos, ele não registrou imediatamente o frio anormal que começou a envolvê-lo como se penetrasse um nevoeiro. E foi se tornando mais forte a cada passo que dava: um frio que entrava por sua garganta e forçava seus pulmões.**

— Dementadores – Falou Remus — Como você não tinha percebido, Harry? Você já é quase especialista em saber quando tem um dementador por perto.

— Realmente, Remus — Disse Harry — Eu deveria realmente estar muito nervoso. E outra coisa, tudo o que eu sei sobre dementadores foi você que me ensinou. Você é o especialista, não eu.

— Obrigado, Harry — Remus estava meio corado.

— Você fica muito fofo corado, Remus — Sussurrou Tonks para só ele ouvir.

**Então sobreveio aquela sensação sub-reptícia de desespero, uma desesperança que foi se expandindo dentro dele...**

_**Dementadores**_**, pensou.**

— Finalmente. — Brincou Remus — Você é lerdo, Harry.

— Haha, muito engraçado Aluado. — Falou Harry.

**Quando alcançou o pé da escada e virou à direita, deparou com uma cena pavorosa. O corredor escuro ao longo das câmaras judiciais estava repleto de vultos altos e encapuzados, seus rostos completamente ocultos, sua respiração entrecortada o único som que se ouvia. **

— Como podem expor as pessoas ao horror desse jeito. — Falou Molly.

— Conheço alguém que teria o prazer de vivenciar as pessoas sendo torturadas. — Falou Harry olhando para Umbridge.

**Paralisados de terror, os nascidos trouxas trazidos para interrogatório tremiam apertados nos bancos duros de madeira. **

— Eles pararam de usar isso contra pessoas ruins para usar contra pessoas inocentes, imagine quantos nascidos trouxas, sendo idosos, adolescentes ou crianças passaram por coisas assim. — Falou Minerva horrorizada.

— É, mas vocês estão lendo isso para não deixarem isso acontecer. — Falou Vic.

**A maioria escondia os rostos nas mãos, num gesto instintivo para se proteger das bocas vorazes dos dementadores. Alguns estavam em companhia da família, outros sentavam-se sozinhos. Os dementadores deslizavam de um lado para outro diante deles, e o frio e a desesperança que impregnavam o local atingiram Harry como uma maldição...**

— Nossa, agora sabemos como papai se sente perto deles. — Falou Lily.

— Bom, ser atacado por um bando desses bichos não ajudam uma pessoa em nada. — Falou Harry.

**Resista, disse a si mesmo, mas sabia que não poderia conjurar um Patrono, ali, sem revelar instantaneamente sua identidade. Então, continuou avançando, o mais silenciosamente que pôde, e, a cada passo, a dormência parecia se apoderar furtivamente do seu cérebro. Ele fazia um esforço para pensar em Hermione e Rony, que precisavam dele.**

**Caminhar entre os altos vultos negros era aterrador: os rostos sem olhos, ocultos sob os capuzes, se viraram quando ele passou, dando-lhe a certeza de que o sentiam, sentiam talvez uma presença humana que ainda possuía esperança, resiliência...**

— Eu disse que a capa não iria fazer diferença para eles. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E como eu iria saber que iria encontrar um bando de dementadores? — Perguntou Harry.

Dumbledore não respondeu, entendia que a vida do menino estava tão corrida que ele não poderia nem imaginar o que encontraria pelo caminho, pensar na possibilidade de que o menino não iria precisar passar por isso o deixava feliz.

**Então, de modo abrupto e chocante, no silêncio gelado, uma das portas da masmorra, à esquerda, abriu-se violentamente, deixando ecoar os gritos em seu interior.**

— **Não, não, sou mestiço, sou mestiço, estou lhes dizendo! Meu pai era bruxo, **_**era**_**, verifiquem, Arkie Alderton, um conhecido projetista de vassouras, verifiquem, estou lhes dizendo, tirem as mãos de mim, tirem as mãos de...**

— **Este é o seu último aviso. — Ouviu-se a voz suave de Umbridge, magicamente amplificada de modo a se sobrepor com clareza aos gritos desesperados do homem. — Se resistir, será submetido ao beijo do dementador.**

— Olha, se não é a nossa professora inocente de torturar alunos. — Falou Sirius sarcástico.

— Esse livro é uma completa mentira. — Falou Umbridge.

— Você mesma disse que esse livro só contaria a verdade. — Falou Rony.

— Bem lembrado Sr. Weasley, você nos deu a sua palavra de que confiava nesse livro, agora depois de tanta descoberta você não pode simplesmente dizer que é tudo mentira. — Falou Dumbledore.

Umbridge preferiu não dizer mais nada.

**Os gritos do homem cessaram, mas seus soluços secos continuaram a ecoar pelo corredor.**

— **Levem-no — ordenou Umbridge.**

**Dois dementadores apareceram à porta da câmara, suas mãos podres e encrostadas apertando os braços do bruxo que parecia desfalecer. Deslizaram pelo corredor com o prisioneiro, e a escuridão que deixaram em seu rastro engoliu o homem fazendo-o desaparecer.**

— **Próximo: Maria Cattermole — chamou Umbridge.**

— A esposa do homem em que o Rony se transformou. — Falou Scorpius.

— Vocês também em Hermione, poderia escolher outra pessoa. — Falou Rony tentando colocar toda a culpa em Hermione.

— Ei, a culpa não é minha, como já dissemos varias vezes não tínhamos muitas opções. — Falou Hermione.

— É, e a culpa também é sua Harry, quem mandou ter a ideia de fazer isso de um dia para o outro, poderíamos ter conseguido outras pessoas para transformar. — Falou Rony.

— Nem tentem colocar a culpa em mim não. — Falou Harry.

— Não sei porque vocês estão discutindo isso, isso nem aconteceu ainda. — Falou Gina.

Os três que estavam discutindo não disseram mais nada depois de ouvir as palavras da ruiva.

**Uma mulher miúda se ergueu; tremia da cabeça aos pés. Seus cabelos negros estavam puxados para trás em um coque e ela usava vestes longas e simples. Seu rosto estava completamente exangue. Ao passar pelos dementadores, Harry a viu estremecer.**

**Ele agiu instintivamente, sem plano formado, porque detestou vê-la entrar sozinha na masmorra: quando a porta começou a se fechar, escorregou para dentro do recinto.**

— Diz que você entrou discretamente, assim agente entende melhor. — Falou Lorcan.

— É, as vezes as descrições do livro está em grego. — Falou Cath.

— É, é tão difícil quanto entender a tia Hermione descrevendo como usar um feitiço difícil. — Falou Elliz.

— É, ao invés dela ajudar agente, ela piora a nossa situação. — Falou Felipe.

— Nossa, não precisa falar assim de mim. — Falou Hermione fingindo tristeza.

**Não era a mesma sala em que ele fora interrogado por uso impróprio da magia. Era bem menor; embora o teto tivesse igual altura, deu-lhe a sensação claustrofóbica de estar preso no fundo de um comprido poço.**

— Bom, agora a descrição melhorou. — Falou Felipe.

— É, porque na verdade o Ministério parece mesmo um poço sem fim. — Falou Arthur.

**Havia outros dementadores ali, cobrindo o local com sua aura congelante; estavam postados como sentinelas sem rosto nos cantos mais afastados da imponente plataforma. Ali, atrás de uma balaustrada, sentava-se Umbridge com Yaxley, de um lado, e Hermione, com o rosto quase tão lívido quanto o da Sra. Cattermole, do outro. Ao pé da plataforma, um gato de pêlos longos e prateados andava de um lado para outro, e Harry percebeu que sua função era proteger os promotores do desespero que emanava dos dementadores: aquilo era para afetar os acusados e não os acusadores.**

— Esse é o patrono da Umbridge? — Perguntou Rose.

— Estão vendo, até mesmo pessoas ruins podem ter um patrono. — Falou Elliz.

— Eu fico pensando, pessoas ruins não tem lembranças boas, como ela pode ter um patrono? — Perguntou Hermione indignada.

— Isso é uma coisa que nem eu conseguiria responder. — Falou Dumbledore.

— As vezes as pessoas poderiam ter tido uma infância normal, cheia de alegria, mas conforme foi crescendo as pessoas podem se transformar em uma pessoa ruim, então acho que elas usam lembranças da sua própria infância. — Falou Remo o mais claro possível.

— É, pode ser isso. — Falou Teddy.

— **Sente-se — disse Umbridge, com sua voz suave e sedosa.**

**A Sra. Cattermole encaminhou-se aos tropeços para o único assento no centro da sala abaixo da plataforma. No momento em que se sentou, as correntes tilintaram nos braços da cadeira e a prenderam.**

— A cada palavra as coisas parecem ficar piores. — Falou Vic.

— **Você é Maria Elizabeth Cattermole? — indagou Umbridge. A mulher acenou uma única vez com a cabeça trêmula.**

— **É casada com Reginald Cattermole, do Departamento de Manutenção Mágica?**

**A Sra. Cattermole caiu no choro.**

— **Não sei onde ele está, devia ter vindo se encontrar comigo aqui!**

**Umbridge ignorou-a.**

— **É mãe de Maisie, Élia e Alfredo Cattermole? **

**A mulher soluçou ainda mais.**

— **Eles estão apavorados, acham que eu talvez não volte para casa...**

— Como se eu fosse me importar com o que a família de uma pessoa acusada ser nascida trouxa pensa no que vai acontecer. — Falou Umbridge.

— É claro que você não esta nem ai, porque ninguém também não está nem ai para o que vai acontecer com você. — Falou Scorpius.

— E você, quem se importaria com você? — Perguntou Umbridge.

— Todos aqui se importam. — Falou Teddy se referindo as pessoas do futuro.

— Você Lupin não tem nada a ver com o que eu estou falando com o Malfoy. — Falou Umbridge sem educação.

— Tenho tudo a ver, sou parente dele, um pouco distante, mas sou. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— É, a avó de Teddy é prima da minha avó. — Falou Scorpius.

— O que torna eu e meu irmão parente do Teddy, primos de não sei lá qual grau, mas somos primos. — Falou Cath dando de ombros.

— **Poupe-nos — disse Yaxley, com rispidez. — Os pirralhos dos sangues-ruins não nos inspiram simpatia.**

**Os soluços da Sra. Cattermole mascararam os passos de Harry, que se dirigia cautelosamente aos degraus da plataforma. No momento em que ele passou pelo lugar que o gato Patrono patrulhava, sentiu a mudança de temperatura: ali era cálido e confortável. O Patrono certamente era de Umbridge, e brilhava intensamente, porque a bruxa estava muito feliz, em seu elemento, aplicando leis deturpadas que ela própria ajudara a redigir. **

— Sinceramente, uma pessoa que fica feliz em ver o sofrimento e a dor de uma pessoa não pode ser considerada um ser humano. — Falou Lila.

**Lenta, mas cuidadosamente, Harry contornou a plataforma por trás de Umbridge, Yaxley e Hermione, e se sentou às costas da amiga. Estava preocupado em não sobressaltá-la. Pensou em lançar um **_**Abaffiato**_** em Umbridge e Yaxley, mas até mesmo o murmúrio do encantamento poderia fazer Hermione se assustar. Então Umbridge alteou a voz para se dirigir à Sra. Cattermole, e Harry aproveitou a oportunidade.**

— Nossa, imagina... Você esta em um silencio total, ai de repente alguém sussurra alguma coisa para você. — Falou Simas.

— Eu daria um pulo na cadeira. — Falou Parvati.

— **Estou atrás de você — sussurrou ao ouvido de Hermione. Conforme previra, ela levou um susto tão violento que quase derrubou o tinteiro que devia usar para registrar o interrogatório, mas os dois bruxos estavam concentrados na Sra. Cattermole e o movimento brusco lhes passou despercebido.**

— Credo Harry, eu em, deve ser tão estranho quanto ouvir vozes vindas de dentro da parede. — Falou Hermione se referindo ao fato do amigo escutar vozes vindas da parede no segundo ano.

— Acredite Hermione, é horrível você ouvir vozes vindas de um lugar impossível. — Falou Harry.

— **A varinha que tinha em seu poder quando chegou hoje ao Ministério, Sra. Cattermole, foi confiscada — ia dizendo Umbridge. — Vinte e dois centímetros e dois décimos, cerejeira, núcleo de pêlo de unicórnio. Reconhece a descrição?**

**A Sra. Cattermole assentiu, enxugando os olhos na manga.**

— **Pode, por favor, nos dizer de que bruxa ou bruxo tirou essa varinha?**

— Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas, dizer que as pessoas estão roubando varinha uma das outras. — Falou Hermione.

— É verdade, mesmo que ela tenha roubado mesmo, a varinha só corresponde completamente a aquele que a varinha o escolheu. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Como assim?

— Perguntou Dino.

— Por exemplo, você pega a varinha de uma pessoa, a varinha não vai corresponder a você completamente. — Explicou Dumbledore.

— **T-tirei? — soluçou a Sra. Cattermole. — Não t-tirei de ninguém. Comprei-a aos onze anos de idade. Ela... ela... ela me escolheu.**

**E chorou ainda mais.**

**Umbridge deu uma risadinha suave e infantil que fez Harry ter vontade de atacá-la. Inclinou-se para o balaústre, para melhor observar sua vítima, e um objeto dourado balançou para frente e ficou flutuando no espaço: o medalhão.**

— Agora eu fiquei confusa, ela é ruim por que esta usando o medalhão, ou por ser ruim por vontade própria? — Perguntou Edu Carmichael.

— Acho que ela é ruim por que ela que, porque o medalhão ainda não foi roubado do Largo Grimmauld. — Falou Sirius.

**Hermione o viu e deixou escapar um gritinho, mas Umbridge e Yaxley, ainda atentos à sua presa, estavam surdos a todo o resto.**

— **Não — replicou Umbridge —, não, acho que não, sra. Cattermole. Varinhas só escolhem bruxos. A senhora não é bruxa. Tenho aqui as respostas ao questionário que lhe foi enviado; Mafalda, passe-as para mim.**

**Umbridge estendeu a mão pequena: ela parecia tão batráquia naquele momento que Harry se surpreendeu com a ausência de membranas entre seus dedos curtos. As mãos de Hermione tremiam de espanto. Ela procurou em uma pilha de documentos equilibrados em uma cadeira ao seu lado, e, por fim, retirou um rolo de pergaminho com o nome da Sra. Cattermole.**

— Sorte que a Hermione sabe o que fazer. — Falou Rony.

— **Que... que bonito, Dolores — comentou Hermione, apontando para o medalhão que brilhava entre os babados da blusa de Umbridge.**

— **Quê? — exclamou Umbridge abruptamente, baixando os olhos. — Ah, sim: uma velha herança de família — disse, levando a mão ao medalhão sobre o busto avantajado. — O "S" é de Selwyn... sou parenta dos Selwyn... na verdade, há poucas famílias de sangue-puro com quem eu não seja aparentada... uma pena — continuou ela em voz mais alta, folheando o questionário da Sra. Cattermole — que não se possa dizer o mesmo sobre a senhora. Profissão dos pais: verdureiros.**

— Melhor do que ser torturadores de adolescentes. — Falou Hermione.

**Yaxley deu uma risada de desdém. Embaixo, o peludo gato prateado patrulhava de lá para cá, e os dementadores aguardavam postados nos cantos.**

**Foi a mentira de Umbridge que fez o sangue subir à cabeça de Harry e obliterar toda a sua cautela; que ela estivesse usando o medalhão que achacara de um marginalzinho para legitimar suas credenciais de sangue-puro. Ele ergueu a varinha, sem se dar o trabalho de ocultá-la sob a Capa da Invisibilidade, e ordenou:**

— Esse é o problema de ter pavio curto. — Falou James.

— Olha quem fala, o garoto que quase espancou um menino por ele brincar com a irmã mais nova dele. — Falou Miguel.

— Mas aquele menino estava merecendo mesmo, ele acha que pode derrubar minha irmã da vassoura e sair como se nada tivesse acontecido, só eu posso fazer isso, e quando papai esta por perto que ai ele pega a ruivinha desastrada ai. — Falou James.

— Muito engraçado você James, olha como eu estou rindo. — Falou Lily com cara de poucos amigos.

— _**Estupefaça!**_

**Houve um clarão vermelho: Umbridge desmontou e bateu com a testa na borda do balaústre; os papéis da Sra. Cattermole escorregaram do seu colo no chão e, embaixo, o gato prateado desapareceu. Um ar gélido atingiu-os como se fosse uma ventania. Yaxley, aturdido, olhou para os lados, à procura da origem do problema e viu a mão incorpórea de Harry apontando uma varinha em sua direção. Tentou sacar a própria varinha, mas tarde demais.**

— _**Estupefaça!**_

— Tem que ser rápido em umas horas dessas. — Falou Lorcan

— Ér sim. — Falou Harry.

**Yaxley escorregou da cadeira e caiu dobrado no chão.**

— **Harry!**

— **Hermione, se você acha que eu ia ficar parado aqui vendo ela fingir...**

— **Harry, a Sra. Cattermole!**

**O garoto se virou, arrancando a Capa da Invisibilidade; embaixo os dementadores saíram dos seus cantos; deslizavam para a mulher acorrentada: fosse porque o Patrono desaparecera, fosse porque seus senhores não estavam mais no comando, pareciam ter abandonado o comedimento. A sra. Cattermole deixou escapar um terrível grito de medo quando a mão pegajosa e encrostada agarrou seu queixo e empurrou sua cabeça para trás.**

— E o Ministério ainda acha que pode controlar esses bichos. — Falou Dumbledore.

— _**EXPECTO PATRONUM!**_

— Lá vem o Pontas. — Falou Sirius se lembrando de uma vez em que viu o amigo conjurar um patrono da mesma forma que era sua forma em animago.

— Pontas? — Perguntou Kevin Entwhistle.

— Pontas era o apelido do pai do Harry, por causa dos chifres do cervo. — Falou Remo.

— O pai do Harry era um cervo na forma animaga. — Falou Sirius mais especificamente.

Depois disso todos entenderam.

**O veado prateado voou da ponta da varinha de Harry e avançou contra os dementadores, que recuaram e tornaram a se fundir com as sombras. A luz do veado, mais forte e mais quente do que a proteção do gato, encheu toda a masmorra ao correr repetidamente pelo seu perímetro.**

— **Apanhe a Horcrux — disse Harry a Hermione.**

**Desceu, então, os degraus, correndo, enquanto guardava a Capa da Invisibilidade em sua pasta, e se aproximou da sra. Cattermole.**

— **Você? — sussurrou ela, fitando-o no rosto. **

— Eu. — Falou Harry.

— Quem mais seria o louco de atacar Umbridge dentro do Ministério? — Perguntou Gina retoricamente.

— **Mas... Reg disse que foi você que me denunciou para ser interrogada!**

— Há, você não voltou ainda a ser o Harry, ela está pensando que uma pessoa ruim esta ajudando ela. — Falou Rony.

— Nossa Rony, falando assim as coisas ficam bem mais claras. — Falou Cath.

— Sabe, é que eu sou muito inteligente. — Falou Rony levando um tapa da namorada que ria do lado.

Todos riram do modo como Rony acabara de falar.

— **Fiz isso? — murmurou Harry, puxando as correntes que prendiam os braços da mulher. — Bem, mudei de opinião. Diffindo! — Nada aconteceu. — Hermione, como me livro dessas correntes?**

— Será que papai ainda pergunta pra tia Hermione sobre algo que não sabe fazer? — Perguntou Lily.

— Provavelmente. — Falou Rose rindo.

— **Espere, estou tentando uma coisa aqui em cima...**

— **Hermione, estamos cercados por dementadores!**

— **Eu sei, Harry, mas se Umbridge acordar e o medalhão tiver desaparecido... Preciso fazer uma duplicata... **_**Geminio**_**! Pronto... Isto deve enganá-la...**

— Quem se importa com o que a Umbridge pensa? — Perguntou Sirius.

— É, eu não me importo, mas assim nós podemos evitar que descubram que agente apenas invadiu o ministério atrás de um medalhão, e se Voldemort tomou mesmo o Ministério provavelmente sabe tudo o que aconteceu. — Falou Hermione.

**Hermione desceu da plataforma correndo. **

— **Vejamos... **_**Relaxo**_**!**

**As correntes retiniram e soltaram os braços da cadeira. A Sra. Cattermole parecia tão amedrontada quanto estivera antes.**

— Poderia falar que era só isso. — Falou Tonks.

— Provavelmente eu tinha vários feitiços na mente, por isso preferi tentar do que dizer. — Falou Hermione.

— **Não estou entendendo — sussurrou.**

— **A senhora vai sair daqui conosco — disse Harry, erguendo-a da cadeira. — Volte para casa, apanhe seus filhos e vá embora, saia do país, se for preciso. Disfarcem-se e fujam. A senhora já viu como é, aqui não terá nem meia audiência imparcial.**

— **Harry — perguntou Hermione —, como vamos sair daqui com todos esses dementadores no corredor?**

— E o pior, cadê o Rony? — Perguntou Molly preocupada.

— **Patronos — respondeu o garoto, apontando a varinha para o seu próprio: o veado parou de correr e se encaminhou, ainda brilhando intensamente, para a porta. — Todos que pudermos reunir; conjure o seu, Hermione.**

— _**Expec-expecto patronum**_** — disse a garota. Nada aconteceu.**

— **É o único feitiço com que ela sempre teve problema — disse Harry à Sra. Cattermole completamente bestificada. — É realmente uma pena... Anda logo Hermione...**

— Nossa Harry, muito obrigado por comentar isso com uma pessoa que nem eu ao menos conheço. — Falou Hermione brava.

— Deviam fazer esse dia um feriado. — Falou Rony.

— Porque? — Perguntou Miguel.

— _O dia em que Hermione não conseguiu executar o feitiço corretamente._ — Falou Rony com as mãos no ar, como se estivesse pensando em uma placa.

— _**Expecto patronum!**_

**Uma lontra prateada irrompeu da ponta da varinha da garota e flutuou graciosamente no ar para se juntar ao veado.**

— Uma lontra? — Perguntou Lila olhando para Hermione.

— Há, não é um animal tão ruim. — Falou Hermione dando de ombros.

— É, é melhor que um veado com chifres. — Falou Fred zoando com a cara de James

— **Vamos — chamou ele, e conduziu Hermione e a Sra. Cattermole para a porta.**

**Quando os Patronos deslizaram para o corredor, ouviram-se gritos assustados das pessoas que aguardavam ali. Harry olhou: os dementadores começavam a recuar de ambos os lados, fundindo-se com a escuridão, dispersando-se ante o avanço das criaturas prateadas.**

— **Ficou decidido que vocês devem voltar para casa e entrar na clandestinidade com suas famílias — disse Harry aos nascidos trouxas ofuscados pelo brilho dos Patronos e ainda levemente encolhidos de medo. — Vão para o exterior, se puderem. Fiquem bem longe do Ministério. Essa é... ah... a nova posição oficial. Agora, se acompanharem os Patronos, poderão sair pelo átrio.**

— Falando assim até parece adulto e responsável. — Falou Jorge rindo.

— Obrigado por acabar de me chamar de irresponsável. — Falou Harry fingindo gratidão.

**O grupo conseguiu subir a escada de pedra sem ser interceptado, mas, ao se aproximar dos elevadores, Harry começou a ficar apreensivo. Percebeu que, se chegassem ao átrio com um veado de prata, uma lontra voando a seu lado e vinte e tantas pessoas, metade delas acusadas de terem nascido trouxas, eles atrairiam uma indesejável atenção. Acabara de chegar a essa desagradável conclusão quando o elevador parou com um tranco diante deles.**

— **Reg! — gritou a Sra. Cattermole se atirando nos braços de Rony. — Runcorn me tirou daqui, ele atacou Umbridge e Yaxley e nos disse para fugirmos do país, acho que é o melhor a fazer, Reg, acho mesmo. Vamos depressa para casa apanhar as crianças e... por que está tão molhado?**

— Agora as coisas pioraram, a mulher está achando que o Rony é o marido dela. — Falou Gui.

— O pior que pode acontecer é a mulher beijar o Rony. — Falou Simas sem perceber a cara de brava que Hermione fez

— **Água — resmungou Rony, desvencilhando-se. — Harry, eles sabem que há intrusos no Ministério, estão falando alguma coisa sobre um buraco na porta da Umbridge, calculo que temos cinco minutos, se tanto...**

**O Patrono de Hermione desapareceu com um estalo quando ela virou o rosto horrorizado para Harry.**

— **Harry, estamos presos aqui...!**

— **Não estaremos se nos mexermos depressa. — Ele se dirigiu às pessoas silenciosas que os acompanhavam boquiabertas. — Quem tem varinha?**

**Metade delas levantou as mãos.**

— O correto seria que todos estivessem varinhas. — Falou Minerva.

— Esse tipo de pessoa não tem o direito de segurar uma varinha, é apenas uma dessas pessoas que acha que tem talento com magia e acha que pode ser uma bruxa. — Falou Umbridge com desgosto na voz.

— Pessoas que estão presas em Azkaban ficam sem varinhas. — Falou Cath.

— E o que quer dizer com isso? — Perguntou Umbridge.

— Que se você for presa fica sem varinha, e sem varinha não tem talento, na verdade como você diz, um bruxo sem varinha, não é nada. — Explicou Scorpius o que a irmã quis dizer.

— **O.K., cada um de vocês que não tem varinha precisa acompanhar alguém que tenha. Precisamos ser rápidos: antes que nos detenham. Vamos.**

**Eles conseguiram se apertar em dois elevadores. O Patrono de Harry montou guarda diante das grades douradas enquanto elas se fechavam, e os elevadores começavam a subir.**

**"**_**Nível oito**_**", disse a voz tranqüila da bruxa. "**_**Átrio**_**."**

**Harry percebeu imediatamente que estavam encrencados. O átrio estava cheio de gente correndo de uma lareira à outra para lacrá-las.**

— **Harry! — guinchou Hermione. — Que vamos...?**

— **PAREM! — trovejou Harry, e a voz potente de Runcorn ecoou pelo átrio: os bruxos que estavam lacrando as lareiras se imobilizaram. — Venham comigo — sussurrou ele para os nascidos trouxas aterrorizados que se adiantaram juntos, pastoreados por Rony e Hermione.**

— Ele está usando o poder que Runcorn tem sobre os outros para poder sair dali. — Falou Arthur.

— Não é uma má ideia. — Falou Remo.

— **Que aconteceu, Alberto? — perguntou o mesmo bruxo careca que saíra com Harry da lareira mais cedo. Parecia nervoso.**

— **Esse pessoal precisa sair antes de vocês lacrarem as saídas -disse Harry, com toda a autoridade que conseguiu reunir.**

**O grupo de bruxos do Ministério se entreolhou.**

— **Mandaram lacrar todas as saídas e não deixar ninguém...**

— _**Você está me contradizendo**_**? — vociferou Harry. — Quer que eu mande examinar a árvore genealógica de sua família, como fiz com a de Dirk Cresswell?**

— É, você é um ótimo ator Harry. — Falou Felipe.

— Sabemos de quem Al herdou o talento de esconder as coisas dos outros. — Falou Fernando olhando atentamente para Al.

— Do que está falando? — Perguntou Al.

— Não contou a ninguém o que aconteceu ontem de manhã. — Falou Felipe querendo provocar o menino de olhos verdes.

— Do que estão falando? — Perguntou James curioso.

— NADA. — Gritaram Al e Elliz, muitos olharam atentos para a morena, ela parecia querer esconder algo.

— Como pode saber que não aconteceu nada com ele? — Perguntou Lily.

— Porque eu estava com ele, e não aconteceu nada. — Mentiu Elliz.

— É, se tivesse acontecido Al contaria para mim ou para o Scorpius, não é? — Perguntou Rose para Al que assentiu.

Al se sentiu mal por não ter contado a seus amigos o que havia acontecido, falaria com eles uma hora ou outra, mas falaria antes que Felipe e Fernando falassem, ou deixasse escapar.

— Bom, já que não aconteceu nada, continue a ler. — Falou Scorpius olhando atentamente para Al que apenas desviava do seu olhar, sabia que se o amigo estivesse escondendo algo devia ser algo pessoal.

— **Desculpe! — ofegou o bruxo careca, recuando. — Não quis ofender, Alberto, mas pensei... Pensei que eles estavam aqui para ser interrogados e...**

— **O sangue deles é puro — disse Harry, e sua voz grave ecoou impressionantemente pelo átrio. — Diria que mais puro do que o de muitos de vocês. Agora vão saindo — trovejou ele para os nascidos trouxas, que correram para as lareiras e começaram a sumir aos pares. Os bruxos do Ministério se mantiveram afastados, alguns parecendo confusos, outros expressando medo ou raiva. Então...**

— Vai acontecer algo. — Falou Tonks.

— É agora que a coisa vai ficar feia. — Falou Dino.

— **Maria!**

**A Sra. Cattermole olhou por cima do ombro. O verdadeiro Reg Cattermole, que parara de vomitar, mas continuava pálido e fraco, acabara de sair correndo de um elevador.**

— **R-Reg? — Ela olhou do marido para Rony, que soltou um sonoro palavrão.**

— Olha a hora que esse homem aparece, será que não poderia ter ficado em casa mesmo. — Falou Ted.

**O bruxo careca ficou de boca aberta, sua cabeça girando absurdamente de um Reg Cattermole para outro.**

— **Ei... Que está acontecendo? Que é isso?**

— **Lacrem as saídas! LACREM!**

**Yaxley irrompera de outro elevador e agora vinha correndo para o grupo junto às lareiras pelas quais os nascidos trouxas, exceto a Sra. Cattermole, haviam desaparecido. Quando o bruxo careca empunhou a varinha, Harry ergueu seu punho enorme e arremessou-o longe com um murro.**

— **Ele esteve ajudando os nascidos trouxas a fugir, Yaxley! — gritou Harry.**

**Os colegas do bruxo careca protestaram aos gritos, mas, aproveitando a confusão, Rony agarrou a sra. Cattermole, puxou-a para dentro da lareira ainda aberta e sumiu. Aturdido, Yaxley olhava de Harry para o bruxo esmurrado, enquanto o verdadeiro Reg Cattermole berrava:**

— **Minha mulher! Quem era aquele com a minha mulher? Que está acontecendo?**

**Harry viu Yaxley girar a cabeça, e a percepção da verdade começar a se espalhar naquele rosto brutal.**

— Eu já teria corrido faz tempo, junto com os nascidos trouxas. — Falou Parvati.

— Eu também. — Concordou Lila.

— **Vamos! — berrou Harry para Hermione; agarrou a mão dela e juntos pularam dentro da lareira no momento em que a maldição de Yaxley passava por cima de sua cabeça. Os dois rodopiaram por alguns segundos antes de emergir no vaso do cubículo. Harry escancarou a porta; encontrou Rony diante das pias, ainda se debatendo com a Sra. Cattermole.**

— **Reg, não estou entendendo...**

— Já passou da hora de você falar que não é o marido dela. — Falou Hermione.

— **Me largue, não sou o seu marido, a senhora tem que ir para casa!**

**Ouviu-se um barulho no cubículo às costas deles; Harry olhou; Yaxley acabara de aparecer.**

— **VAMOS! — berrou. Ele agarrou Hermione pela mão e Rony pelo braço e rodopiou.**

**A escuridão engolfou-os ao mesmo tempo que a sensação de compressão, mas alguma coisa estava errada... A mão de Hermione parecia estar escorregando da sua...**

— Como assim? — Perguntou Rony preocupado.

**Harry pensou que ia sufocar, não conseguia respirar nem enxergar e as únicas coisas sólidas no mundo eram o braço de Rony e os dedos de Hermione, que lentamente iam lhe fugindo...**

**Então ele viu a porta de número doze, no largo Grimmauld, com a aldrava em forma de serpente, mas, antes que pudesse tomar fôlego, ouviu um grito seguido de um clarão roxo; a mão de Hermione prendeu-o com firmeza e tudo escureceu.**

— Acabou. — Falou Marietta.

— Por hoje acabou a leitura, desejamos uma boa noite a todos. — Falou Dumbledore.


	19. EXTRA: UMA A MENOS

EXTRA

UMA A MENOS

Todos se levantaram para irem aos dormitórios, Gina e Harry iam de mãos dadas mesmo depois de todos souberem dos dois as pessoas não deixavam de olhar chocados para o casal, Rony e Hermione era a mesma coisa, a diferença é que diferente do outro casal todos já sabiam que um dia eles ficariam juntos de qualquer jeito.

— Mas e então, o que faremos amanhã? — Perguntou James.

— Não sei, poderíamos ir para os jardins, seria melhor do que ficar dentro do salão comunal. — Falou Cath.

— É, poderíamos fazer uma daquelas brincadeira que fazemos na Toca. — Falou Hugo.

— Você não acha grandinho demais para ficar brincando nas horas vagas? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Papai costuma nos dizer que é melhor aproveitarmos os tempos em Hogwarts fazendo brincadeiras do que ficar desvendando enigmas que podem nos matar. — Falou Al.

— Vendo por esse lado ele tem razão. — Falou Gina.

— É, amanhã nós vemos o que vamos fazer. — Falou Lily.

— James, quando vai se resolver com a Lysa? — Perguntou Lorcan.

— O problema não sou eu Lorcan, a sua irmã nunca me ouvi. — Falou James.

— E dai? Se resolve com ela, antes você do que com aquele idiota do Daniel. — Falou Lorcan.

— Então é verdade? Os dois estão saindo mesmo? — Perguntou James confuso.

— Eles andam conversando faz um tempo, esses dias Lysa estava se perguntando o que ele quer com ela, já que ele nunca foi de falar com ela. — Falou Lorcan.

— Ele não quer nada com ela, ele quer me atingir, desde a vez que ele caiu da vassoura que ele implica em dizer que fui eu que o derrubei ele tenta se colocar a minha frente, ele quer ser melhor do que eu, ele quer conseguir o que eu não consegui para poder jogar na minha cara. — Respondeu James.

— Mas todo mundo acha que foi você. — Falou Scorpius.

— Eu nem estava no campo de Quadribol quando ele caiu, eu nem poderia estar lá já que era o treino da Corvinal. — Falou James.

— Mas James todo mundo sabe que você não esta nem ai para as regras, onde estava na hora do treino? — Perguntou Felipe.

James preferiu não responder, continuou a olhar para frente em forma de fingir que não havia ouvido a pergunta.

— Estava com uma menina, é claro, não precisa nem da resposta. — Falou Felipe fazendo todos ficarem surpresos.

James continuou a fingir não ter ouvido.

— Mas para você não querer dizer quem era significa que não quer que Lysa saiba quem é, o que significa que a pessoas é conhecida e próxima da minha irmã. — Falou Lorcan olhando atento para James que continuou do mesmo jeito.

— Por favor, diga que não é aquela menina que vive grudada com a Lysa, aquela melhor amiga dela que é da Corvinal também. — Falou Elliz quase implorando para que fosse mentira.

— Tá bem, vocês descobriram, satisfeitos? — Perguntou James com raiva e logo saindo andando na frente deles.

— Vixe as coisas vão ser bem difíceis para ele. — Falou Al.

— James é bem grandinho para saber se ajeitar sozinho. — Falou Lily.

— Gente eu vou ali atrás falar com o Teddy, podem ir na frente. — Falou Rose voltando o corredor a procura de Teddy e Vic que provavelmente estariam juntos.

— Scorpius, eu quero falar com você, vem. — Falou Cath já puxando o irmão que estava com uma cara que indicava que estava confuso.

Ficaram em silencio até que uma menina japonesa chegou perto deles.

— Você é o Alvo, não é? — Perguntou Cho.

— É Al. — Respondeu Al normalmente.

— Há, desculpa então Al, eu e umas amigas minhas junto de uns amigos vamos fazer uma brincadeira amanhã no campo de Quadribol, já que ele estará vago, queríamos saber se você não quer ir junto? — Perguntou Cho sorrindo largamente.

— Não vai dar para ele ir, tente no mês que vem. — Falou Elliz antes que Al pudesse dizer sim ou não.

— Nossa você tem secretaria, legal, mas poderia me informar o que ele estará fazendo amanhã? — Perguntou Cho tentando irritar Elliz.

— Ele vai me ensinar o feitiço do Patrono, e como eu não sou boa com esses feitiços que são bem mais difíceis talvez demore para eu aprender, então como eu disse antes, tente no mês que vem. — Falou Elliz sorrindo vitoriosa.

Cho fechou o sorriso que enfeitava seu rosto, ela olhava com raiva para Elliz que sorria para ela com vontade.

— Então tá bom, vocês não querem ir, já que ele estará ocupado? — Perguntou Cho para os outros que apenas observavam a conversa.

— Não vai dar querida, eu sou secretaria da família Weasley, e sei que amanhã eles têm compromisso com nosso primo James, então se você não entendeu, eu irei repetir, tente mês que vem. — Falou Elliz sorrindo mais ainda.

Cho não disse mais nada, virou as costas para eles e saiu andando com os punhos fechados e a passos pesados de tanta raiva.

— Essa garota se acha não é? — Perguntou Elliz, a menina olhou para os outros que olhavam para ela surpresos — O que? Ela estava merecendo uma dessas para sair do pé dos outros. — Falou Elliz dando de ombros.

— Eu não sabia que ia te ensinar o feitiço do Patrono amanhã. — Falou Al.

— Não? Então deixa eu te informar, amanhã depois do café já que não terá mais ninguém na sala precisa você me encontra lá, já que sei que a brincadeira do James provavelmente vai ser a tarde, então até amanhã. — Falou Elliz saindo antes que Al pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

— Ela nem pede, já vai mandando. — Falou Fernando.

— É como mamãe diz, nós mulheres não pedimos, nós mandamos. — Falou Lily batendo o punho no de Roxanne que riu.

— É isso ai Lily, tem que colocar ordem no barraco. — Falou Roxanne rindo com Lily.

— Gina, o que você fez com as crianças do futuro, ensinando uma coisa dessas. — Falou Fred.

Gina deu de ombros. E assim seguiram para o salão comunal, rindo do que as meninas do futuro falavam, sua língua de se expressar que para eles era um tanto engraçado.

Cath e Scorpius andavam por um corredor vazio, a loira ainda não havia dito sobre o que era a conversa queria ter com o irmão, foi quando a menina parou no meio do corredor com o irmão, olhou para os lados como se para confirmar que não havia ninguém lá e começou a falar.

— Queria conversar com você sobre a Rose. — Falou ela.

— Cath não começa, eu já disse que Rose e eu não iremos passar de apenas amigos. — Falou Scorpius triste.

— Mas você gosta dela e ela gosta de você, porque não dariam certo? — Perguntou Cath indignada.

— Cath, presta atenção, você sabe muito bem o que a nossa família causou na família Weasley, sei que para eles já foi difícil aceitar um Malfoy para ser amigo dos filhos deles, imagine, eu namorando a Rose, nossa família a quem mais prejudicou foi a Sra. Weasley, a tratou como se não fosse nada e isso não é nem é o começo do que fizeram para ela, a mãe da Rose foi torturada na mansão dos nossos avôs, e você nem pode ter certeza que a Rose gosta de mim. — Falou Scorpius.

— Scorpius, presta atenção, o que fizeram com a Sra. Weasley não tem nada a ver com nós, você não tem nada a ver com o que fizeram no passado, e tenho certeza que a Sra. Weasley nem deve se lembrar disso. — Falou Cath.

— Cath, presta atenção você, mesmo que a Sra. Weasley tenho esquecido não significa que Rose gosta mesmo de mim, olha a diferença entre nós, eu sou da Sonserina e ela é da Grifinória, eu sou um Malfoy e ela é uma... — Scorpius não pode terminar de falar, Rose havia acabado de chegar.

— Você é um Malfoy e a pessoa que ama é o que? De quem vocês estão falando? — Perguntou Rose com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

— O que você escutou Rose? — Perguntou Cath.

— _Eu sou um Malfoy e ela é uma_... Foi a única coisa que ouvi, você se acha muito melhor para namorar com alguém que não seja como você, sangue puro ou sei lá qual será a diferença entre você e essa garota, porque nunca contou para mim que estava gostando de alguém, achei que fossemos amigos. — Falou Rose com a voz embargada por causa do choro.

— Somos amigos Rose, você é minha melhor amiga, eu só não contei porque... — Scorpius não tinha coragem de se declarar para ela, tinha medo de que ela nunca mais quisesse nem ao menos ser amiga dele.

— Se não contou quer dizer que não confia em mim como amiga para ao menos dizer quem ama. — Interrompeu Rose.

— Não, Rose me escuta, eu só... — O loiro não conseguiu dizer novamente.

— EU NÃO QUERO MAIS OUVIR, VOCÊS PODEM VOLTAR A CONVERSAR, EU VOU EMBORA. — Gritou Rose passando pelo meio dos dois e correndo antes que Scorpius conseguisse a segurar pelo braço.

Antes que a menina virasse o corredor Scorpius já havia começado a correr atrás dela, por ter algumas pessoas nos outros corredores Scorpius esbarrou nas pessoas que reclamavam fazendo com que ele ficasse para trás, continuou a correr atrás dela, pode ver ela parada na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda, correu até lá, mas a menina já havia entrado, por sorte conseguiu entrar também, conseguiu segurar ela quando ela já estava subindo o segundo degrau para as escadas, mas antes de poder pedir desculpa ela o deu um tapa no rosto e voltou a correr, mas dessa vez Scorpius não a seguiu, ficou no mesmo lugar em que havia parado, começou a pensar no que acabara de acontecer em menos de 10 minutos, se virou e percebeu que todos olhavam para ele, um pouco mais atrás pode ver a irmã olhando para ele, parecia ter corrido também porque estava um pouco ofegante, mas não tanto quanto ele, foi até ela.

— Isso é tudo culpa sua, você fica se metendo na vida dos outros, acha que tudo é fácil, que os meus problemas é tão fáceis de se resolver que acha que tem direito de se meter, mas não irmãzinha, quem tinha que resolver isso era eu, mas você não entende isso não é, afinal você não ama ninguém. — Falou Scorpius.

Cath já estava quase a beira de lagrimas.

— Scorpius, a Rose foi para o dormitório masculino, da muito bem para você ir lá e explicar para ela o que aconteceu. — Falou Cath em forma de tentar resolver as coisas.

— Ela foi para lá para esperar o irmão, não para me esperar, e se você não percebeu ela não quer falar comigo, e de quem é a culpa? — Scorpius estava com tanta raiva que não estava nem ai se estava esbravejando toda a raiva em cima da irmã, olhou para Neville que acabara de chegar — Neville, no seu dormitório ainda tem camas vagas, não tem? — Perguntou Scorpius, o menino apenas assentiu como se dissesse sim — Posso dormir lá essa noite? — Perguntou novamente Scorpius.

— Pode. — Respondeu Neville.

— Obrigado, Hugo a Rose esta te esperando no seu dormitório. — Falou Scorpius, sabia que a menina iria atrás de aconchego familiar, e como o pai dela não estava ali, com certeza ela iria a procura do irmão. Antes de Cath tentar falar alguma coisa novamente Scorpius subiu para o dormitório em que havia dormido na primeira noite em que havia chegado.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Não sabemos, Rose passou por nós chorando e Scorpius parecia estar querendo explicar alguma coisa a ela, mas ela não deu ouvidos. — Falou Al.

— Será que Scorpius disse para ela que a ama? — Perguntou Roxanne.

— Não, não foi isso, eu vou para o meu dormitório. — Falou Cath.

— Não, James esta lá falando com a Lysa, nos conta o que aconteceu e quando James descer você sobe. — Falou Fernando.

— Eu vou dar uma volta, amanhã a Rose com certeza vai explicar a vocês o que aconteceu. — Falo Cath indo para a saída do dormitório.

— Eu vou com ela. — Falou Felipe indo na mesma direção que Cath.

— É, parece que a briga foi mesmo feia. — Falou Fred II.

— Elliz podemos treinar o Patrono agora, o que acha? — Perguntou Al querendo mudar de assunto.

— Há não Al, estou cansada ficamos mó tempão lendo e agora poderíamos conversar, sei lá, falar um pouco de cada um de nós, poderíamos sei lá o Fred II poderia fazer aqueles negócios dos fogos de artifícios junto dos gêmeos e do Fernando. — Falou Elliz.

Fred e Jorge já estavam tirando os seus fogos de artifícios de dentro da mochila, junto a Fred II e Fernando começaram a fazer os showzinhos deles, fazendo todos rirem ali, Rony e Hermione estavam um pouco mais afastados namorando, e Harry e Gina faziam o mesmo.

10 MINUTOS ANTES

Lysa estava deitada de barriga para baixo, com certeza seu rosto estava manchados pelas lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, depois de ter saído do salão começou a pensar em James, sim era verdade, ela o amava, mas não queria admitir na frente dele porque sabia que ele se acharia o máximo, quando estava sozinha começava a pensar como era sua amizade com ele antes de começar a ama-lo, ela andava bastante com James e Fred II, andava com eles quando James não estava com nenhuma menina em um de seus milhares encontros, ria e James a havia ensinado a mentir perfeitamente, mas foi quando começou a ama-lo e não aguentou ficar perto dele enquanto ele estava com as varias meninas em sua volta, preferiu se afastar e trata-lo como se ela não se importasse com ele, passou-se um tempo e ele começou a chama-la para sair, ela sempre dizia não porque não queria ser apenas um nome na lista de garotas que já havia pegado, começava a pensar que com tanta gente no mundo tinha que se apaixonar pela pessoa que nunca iria dar importância a ela.

A loira saiu de seus pensamentos ao escutar a porta do dormitório ser aberta, secou as lagrimas rapidamente.

— Achei que iriam demorar mais. — Falou Lysa sorrindo falsamente, mas o sorriso sumiu ao perceber que era James, ele estava de frente para ela, com as costas apoiadas na porta que estava fechada, viu ele se virar de costas para ela e trancar a porta e em seguida tirando a chave da porta e colocando no bolso, observou atentamente ele andar até perto de si e logo em seguida sentar-se na beirada da cama — O que faz aqui Potter? É proibido meninos no dormitório das meninas, se pegarem você aqui nós dois vamos nos encrencar. — Falou Lysa se sentando.

— Sabe que não ligo para regras... Estava chorando? — Perguntou James olhando para os olhos dela que estavam inchados e seu rosto manchado.

— Não, não estava chorando. — Mentiu a menina.

James soltou um sorriso, devagar chegou perto dela, se sentou ao lado da loira e pode tocar-lhe o rosto, secou uma lagrima que estava a beira de escorrer pelo rosto, e com gentileza virou o rosto dela para sua direção, os olhos da loira o chamavam a atenção, era lindos, era de um azul profundo, como o mar.

— Você não sabe mentir. — Sussurrou James soltando um sorriso.

Lysa se segurou para não sorrir, mesmo depois de ter passado muito tempo, James com certeza ainda a faria rir de qualquer coisa.

— Me deixa Potter, vai embora. — Falou Lysa olhando para o lado contrario ao dele.

— Para de me chamar assim Lysa, nos conhecemos desde antes de conseguirmos dizer apenas _mamãe e papai_, você de uma hora para a outra começou a me tratar assim, como se não desse importância para mim, fomos amigos por tanto tempo e de um dia para o outro você acaba com nossa amizade. — Falou James.

— Você não me conhece, é apenas um menino mimado, que gosta de brincar com as pessoas, fazer brincadeiras que para as vitimas não tem nenhuma graça, é um menino que gosta de ter atenção de todo mundo, que fica brincando com sentimentos de pessoas inocentes. — Falou Lysa.

— Você sabe que eu não sou mimado, posso até fazer brincadeiras que as vezes são sem graças, mas mimado você sabe que eu não sou, nunca pedi uma coisa que não precisasse para meus pais, meus pais as únicas coisas que me deram foi o que precisava, o que todo adolescente precisa ter. — Falou James bravo, odiava que o chamassem de menino mimado.

— Tá, você pode não ser um menino mimado, mas continua brincando com sentimentos de pessoas. — Contestou Lysa.

— Eu brinquei com o sentimento de quem? Me diga Lysa. — Falou James.

— Das milhares de meninas que você ficou, usou e jogou fora. — Falou Lysa, tinha vontade de dizer que ele havia brincado com os sentimentos dela, mas não faria ele sentir o gostinho de saber ele que ela o amava.

— Lysa, a única coisa que eu faço com as meninas é chamar elas para sair, beijar e depois eu as deixo, eu nunca cheguei para elas e disse:_ saia comigo que amanhã eu te levo para conhecer minha família e te peço em namoro_, a única coisa que eu faço com elas é beijar, eu já tentei namorar com alguém, mas as meninas que eu saiu são todas iguais, só querem ficar comigo por que sou filho de Harry e Gina Potter, só por isso. — Falou James já de pé.

— Mas você... Você... Faz com todas elas. — Falou Lysa ficando corada.

— O que eu faço? — Perguntou James confuso.

— Você sabe, aquilo... Aquilo que pode causar gravidez. — Falou Lysa corada.

— Sexo? Não Lysa, eu nunca fiz sexo com nenhuma menina que eu já sai, na verdade eu sou virgem. — Falou James.

— Desculpa, eu pensei que você... Que você fazia... Você sabe. — Falou Lysa com vergonha.

— Porque tem vergonha de falar sexo? — Perguntou James sorrindo.

— Não tem graça Potter, ainda não gosto das suas atitudes. — Falou Lysa.

— Lysa, para de me chamar de Potter, não gosto que me chamem pelo sobrenome, principalmente pessoas que eu gosto. — Falou James.

— Mas eu não gosto de você. — Mentiu Lysa dando de ombros.

James mesmo tentando não ficar com raiva estava ficando, ela que estava parecendo uma criança mimada que não gostava de ser contrariada, chegou perto da loira e esperou que ela o olhasse, mas ela não o fez, com gentileza e ao mesmo tempo rapidez a levantou e a prensou na parede, a menina tentou se mexer, mas ele não deixou.

— Lysa, me responde, porque nunca aceitou sair comigo? Eu nunca faria mal a você, na verdade acho que você é a única menina diferente que eu já pedi para sair, mas você nunca aceita sair comigo, e eu nem ao menos sei por quê. — Falou James a olhando nos olhos.

— Eu não quero sair com você, porque você é um galinha, que não da valor a garota nenhuma, nem mesmo sendo sua amiga. — Falou Lysa.

— Eu não quero brincar com os seus sentimentos, eu só não quero mais ser seu amigo, eu quero mais, mas você nunca me da uma chance, fica me chamando de galinha e me insultando mesmo sabendo que eu não sou nada disso. — Falou James.

— Você vai negar que é um galinha? — Perguntou Lysa sarcástica.

— Não, eu não vou negar, mas eu não sou mais um galinha, eu era, não sou mais, mas você nunca aceita as minhas mudanças. — Falou James.

— Não, você não mudou, continua o mesmo de sempre. — Falou Lysa.

— É, eu continuo o mesmo de sempre, e quando foi a ultima vez que me viu com uma menina? Me diga, qual foi a ultima vez? — Perguntou James.

Lysa começou a pensar, e teve que admitir para si mesma que já fazia um tempo em que não o via com uma menina, mas não significava que ela iria aceitar sair com ele.

— Tá bom, faz um tempo que eu não te vejo com uma menina, mas não quer dizer que eu vou sair com você. — Falou Lysa cruzando os braços e fazendo bico, o que causou riso no menino a sua frente.

— Porque não quer sair comigo? Esta saindo com Daniel não está? Só digo uma coisa, ele só esta saindo com você porque quer ser melhor do que eu, ele quer o que eu não consegui até hoje. — Falou James a prensando ainda mais na parede.

— Para de falar isso Potter, para de falar de mim como se eu fosse apenas um objeto, como se fosse apenas um troféu, mas eu não sou assim, e quem começou com essa briguinha de criança entre você e o Daniel foi você quando resolver por conta própria de brincadeira derrubar ele da vassoura. — Falou Lysa.

— Não foi eu Lysa, acredite em mim, por favor, eu nem estava no campo de Quadribol quando ele caiu da vassoura, eu estava em um lugar bem longe, como poderia fazer uma coisa dessas, tudo bem que eu faço brincadeiras de vez em quando, mas fazer uma brincadeira que pode matar uma pessoa, isso eu nunca faria, mesmo não gostando dele. — Falou James.

Lysa olhava diretamente para os olhos do menino a sua frente, ele não parecia estar mentindo, começou a pensar nas palavras dele e uma coisa passou por sua cabeça.

— Se não estava no campo de Quadribol, onde estava na hora em que ele caiu? — Perguntou Lysa curiosa, pode ver o menino ficar serio por causa de sua pergunta, observou ele a soltar e se sentar na beirada na cama, para o lado contrario, assim ela não conseguiria olhar para ele — James onde estava na hora em que o Daniel caiu? — Perguntou Lysa sentando de frente para ele.

— Eu estava com uma menina, mas esquece disso, já faz um ano e meio, por favor, esquece isso e me responde, porque nunca aceitou sair comigo? — Perguntou James querendo mudar de assunto.

— Há Potter, como você quer que de uma hora para a outra eu aceite sair com você, acabei de começar a tratar você bem. — Falou Lysa.

— Então vamos fazer assim, você para de me chamar de Potter, e não sei, nós podemos voltar a ser amigo, sei lá. — Pediu James.

— Tá bom James, eu volto a te tratar como antes, mas se você pisar na bola comigo, eu quebro a sua cara. — Falou Lysa fazendo o menino rir.

— Você não sabe a força que tem. — Falou James olhando para baixo, mais especificamente para sua calça que guardava uma coisa muito importante para ele. James riu com o pensamento.

— Ér, doeu tanto assim? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Imagina, acho que para mulher deve ser o mesmo que levar um soco no peito. — Falou James.

— Como sabe a dor que uma mulher sente ao levar um soco no peito? — Perguntou Lysa curiosa.

— Meu pai contou uma vez, disse que minha mãe levou um soco no peito por arrumar uma briga com não sei quem, diz ele que ela falou que doeu muito. — Falou James soltando um riso.

— Não ri desse jeito da sua mãe, ela até que é legal. — Falou Lysa rindo.

— Lysa, porque nunca aceitou sair comigo? — Perguntou James novamente.

— James, esquece isso. — Pediu Lysa.

— Pode falar, eu só quero saber porque nunca quis sair comigo, só isso, depois eu vou embora e amanhã agente se fala. — Falou James fazendo cara de quem caiu da mudança, Lysa soltou um suspiro de rendição.

— Eu só não quero ser usada para depois ser jogada como se não fosse nada, já pude ver e ouvir varias meninas chorando por ter acontecido isso com elas, e as vezes você era o culpado, eu só não quero ser apenas um nome na lista de alguém. — Confessou Lysa de cabeça baixa.

— Eu nunca faria isso a você, tenho vários motivos, nossas famílias são próximas, seu pai e seu irmão me matariam sem contar que meu pai me deixaria de castigo pelo resto da vida. — Falou James fazendo a loira rir ao seu lado — Bom, agora que você já me respondeu, eu vou indo, amanhã agente do futuro vamos fazer uma brincadeira, sabe, para poder passar o tempo. — Falou James já se levantando.

— Que tipo de brincadeira? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Ainda não sei, uma daquelas brincadeiras de criança que nós costumávamos fazer na Toca, vou pensar no que poderia ser e ligo para o meu pai, caso precise de alguma coisa. — Falou James destrancando a porta.

— Então vamos brincar de ser criança? — Perguntou Lysa — Vê se não exagera na brincadeira, tá bom? — Perguntou Lysa novamente.

— Tá, vou ver se não exagero. — Falou James voltando para perto dela e dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha — Boa Noite, amanhã agente se fala. — Falou James já fechando a porta após sair.

Lysa sorriu largo e foi trocar de roupa, mesmo estando feliz as lagrimas a estava dando somo, colocou o pijama e se deitou para dormir, logo adormecendo.

James descia as escadas com um sorriso largo, pode ver os gêmeos junto de Fernando e Fred II fazerem seus showzinhos com os fogos de artifícios.

— É só isso que sabem fazer? — Perguntou James rindo e se sentando ao lado de Roxanne.

— Então faça melhor meu caro amigo. — Falou Jorge jogando um fogo de artifício para James de surpresa que o pegou se levantou e começou a fazer brincadeira com ele.

— Cadê o Scorpius, Cath, Felipe e Rose? — Perguntou James após jogar o fogo para o teto.

— Enquanto você estava lá em cima aconteceu alguma coisa com Rose e Scorpius, Cath saiu depois de ter brigado com o irmão e Felipe foi atrás dela, Scorpius foi dormir no antigo dormitório deles, e Rose e Hugo estão lá em cima, no dormitório masculino. — Falou Fernando.

— Nossa, vocês só aprontam quando estou longe em. — Falou James sorrindo.

— E como foi lá em cima com ela? — Perguntou Lorcan curioso.

— Foi bem, ela concordou em voltar a ser apenas minha amiga. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Mas achei que você queria ser mais que amigo dela. — Falou Elliz.

— Achou certo, mas se ela não quer, não posso fazer nada. — Falou James tentando esconder ao máximo esconder a tristeza.

— A Elliz também fez um showzinho no corredor na hora em que estávamos voltando, quando você veio na frente. — Falou Miguel rindo da cara da irmã.

— Há, e o que foi que ela disse em, e pra quem? — Perguntou James curioso.

— Pra Cho, a Cho chamou o Al para fazer alguma coisa com ela e com alguns amigos amanhã, e quando o Al foi responder a Elliz disse que ele não ia, a Cho debochou da Elliz dizendo que o Al tinha secretaria e perguntou para a Elliz o que Al tinha de tão importante para fazer amanhã, ai a Elliz falou que ele tinha que ensinar ela o feitiço do Patrono, e a Cho ficou com raiva e perguntou para agente se nós não queríamos ir, então a Elliz falou novamente que nós não iamos porque tínhamos compromisso com você amanhã. — Narrou Fernando.

— Nossa, desse jeito mamãe vai te amar Elliz. — Falou James fazendo Gina ficar corada ao lado de Harry que soltou uma risada.

— Aquela Cho é muito chata, igual a filha dela. — Falou Elliz cruzando os braços.

— É verdade, a filha dela é pior do que a Murta Que Geme. — Falou Al.

— Não fala assim da Murta Que Geme, todos nós sabemos que ela tem uma queda por você e pelo Scorpius. — Falou Fernando rindo.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— Vocês conhecem a Murta Que Geme, não é? — Perguntou Lily.

— Sim. — Responderam Harry e Gina juntos.

— Então, desde quando o Al entrou na escola ela vive atrás dele, tivemos que pedir para que a Diretora colocasse um feitiço nas paredes do dormitório do Al, porque teve uma vez que ela invadiu o dormitório dele só para poder o ver dormir, e depois que o Al começou a andar com Scorpius ela também fica atrás dele. — Explicou Fred II rindo.

— Vocês riem porque não é com vocês, queria ver se fosse com vocês o que vocês diriam. — Falou Al bravo.

— Eu não sei quantas vezes que eu invadi o banheiro dos dormitórios para tomar banho que lá é bem melhor, quem já foi lá sabe como é, e eu estava tomando banho tranquilo quando de repente, ela sai de debaixo da água, pensa no susto que eu levei. — Falou James rindo.

— Ela já fez isso comigo. — Falou Harry para a surpresa de todos.

— O que? — Perguntou Gina brava.

— Ano passado eu estava estudando o ovo do dragão da primeira tarefa no banheiro dos monitores, e de repente ela saiu de debaixo da água. — Falou Harry corando levemente.

— É, vemos que a Murta gosta da nossa família, ela também uma vez quase me viu nu no banheiro, aquela loca devia ser expulsa da escola. — Falou Fernando.

— Pior, que o primeiro lugar que ela deve pensar em ir é lá em casa, ai ela vai poder ver o maior fã dela. — Falou Lily fazendo gracinha.

— Quem? — Perguntou todos.

— Você. — Respondeu Lily apontando para Harry.

Todos riram da cara que o morena fez, até mesmo Gina.

POV ON ROSE

Ao saber que Scorpius amava outra pessoa eu não fiquei completamente triste, sempre quis que ele fosse feliz, seja comigo ou com outra pessoa, mas saber que ele não me contou, eu que sou a melhor amiga dele, quer dizer, é o que ele diz, sai correndo antes que ele pudesse inventar uma desculpa, já estava subindo as escadas quando sinto alguém me segurar, de relance pude ver uma pessoa loira e sabendo que era ele o deu um tapa, por impulso mesmo, subi as escadas vendo que ele não havia saído do mesmo lugar, subi direto para o dormitório do meu irmão e pude ver qual era a cama dele, me joguei ali esperando que ele subisse, precisava do conforto de alguém da minha família, seja do meu pai ou do meu irmão, e como Hugo estava mais perto seria ele, se passou cinco minutos e pude ver Hugo entrar no dormitório, fechou a porta atrás de si, ele parecia preocupado se sentou ao meu lado.

— Scorpius disse que estava aqui me esperando. — Falou ele acariciando meu rosto.

— É, ele me conhece bastante, sabia que eu iria procurar conforto a alguém próximo, estou triste Hugo. — Falei começando novamente a chorar.

— O que aconteceu minha ruiva? — Perguntou ele sempre carinhoso.

Com um aceno de mão ele pediu que eu me levantasse, eu fiz o que ele pediu e pude ver ele se sentar com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, cruzou as pernas e colocou um travesseiro em cima de suas pernas, fez sinal para que eu deitasse ali e foi o que fiz, me deitei olhando para ele.

— O Scorpius escondeu uma coisa de mim, muito importante. — Respondi com os olhos se enchendo de lagrimas novamente.

— E o que foi que ele te escondeu? — Perguntou ele para mim.

— Escondeu o fato de amar alguém, fico brava que ele não tenha confiado em mim para dizer isso. — Respondi.

— Mas Rose, você ao menos o deu chance de falar, ele com certeza tem algum motivo para não ter contado, esse é o seu maior problema, não deixar as pessoas se explicarem, você tem que ao menos o ouvir. — Falou ele.

— Hugo, você sabe que eu gosto dele, não é? — Perguntei envergonhada de estar falando isso com meu irmão.

— Isso não é novidade para ninguém Rose. — Respondeu ele soltando um riso.

— É, seria melhor se eu fosse correspondida, mas como não sou torna as coisas bem mais difíceis, vou ver o que vou fazer. — Falou Rose.

— Rose, deixa ele se explicar, no fundo pode não ser uma coisa ruim, pode ser uma coisa boa. — Falou meu irmão tentando me convencer.

— Não, sei que ele vai inventar uma mentira. — Falei convicta.

— Rose, você vai fazer igual a mamãe faz com papai, vai o acusar sem nem ao menos saber o que aconteceu, é por isso que papai e mamãe as vezes brigam tanto, porque ela não escuta ele. — Falou ele.

— A diferença entre mim e Scorpius e papai e mamãe é que papai e mamãe se amam, completamente diferente. — Falei triste.

— Rose, papai e mamãe são assim desde antes de descobrirem ser amados. — Tentou ele contestar.

— Deixa isso pra lá Hugo, depois eu me resolvo, pode falar para o Scorpius subir que eu vou para o meu dormitório. — Falei me levantando.

— Scorpius foi dormir no outro dormitório vago, sabendo que você não iria querer ver ele tão cedo, então preferiu não subir aqui. — Falou ele.

— Tá bom, eu estou indo, boa noite maninho. — Falei dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha.

— Boa noite ruiva. — Falou ele quando eu já estava quase fechando a porta do dormitório.

Fui para meu dormitório encontrando Lysa lá, ela parecia estar muito feliz, iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo no outro dia, agora precisava dormir, e foi o que eu fiz, o cansaço por ter chorado facilitou eu a dormir mais rápido.

POV OFF ROSE

10 MINUTOS ANTES

Depois que Cath saiu correndo Felipe foi atrás dela, conseguiu a parar no meio do corredor, o loiro a segurou pelo braço fazendo com que ela se virasse bruscamente de frente para si, antes dele perguntar alguma coisa a menina o abraçou, Felipe correspondeu logo.

— Eu estraguei tudo Felipe, estraguei tudo. — Falava ela em meio ao abraço.

— Não fala assim Cath, você só queria ajudar ele, só não aconteceu do jeito que você esperava. — Falou Felipe tentando conforta-la.

— Mas agora com certeza ele me odeia, meu próprio irmão me odeia. — Falou Cath enxugando o rosto na camisa dele.

— Ele só esta bravo, você vai ver, amanhã ele vai te pedir desculpas, ele só falou aquilo por que a raiva o dominou no momento, ele vai te pedir desculpas, sei disso. — Falou Felipe.

A menina soltou um leve sorriso e se separou dele.

— Você é mesmo especial Felipe, nunca tive um amigo como você, amigos homens tenho muitos, mas como você não, você é único. — Falou Cath sorrindo largamente para ele.

— Você também é especial, vamos dar uma volta, depois agente volta para o salão comunal. — Falou Felipe pegando na mão dela, o jeito que ele pegou a mão dela a fez lembrar o modo como um namorado pega na mão da namorada, sensação essa que ela nunca havia sentido. — O que foi? — Perguntou ele estranhando o modo como ela olhava para a mão dos dois.

— É que o modo como pegou minha mão parece o mesmo modo como namorado segura na mão da namorada. — Explicou Cath, não tinha vergonha de dizer aquilo para ele.

— Qual o problema? — Perguntou ela ainda confuso.

— Eu nunca tive namorado, meninos que eu conheci nunca se importaram comigo. — Respondeu Cath triste.

— Meninos como esses não sabem a sorte que tiveram ao ter a oportunidade de estar ao seu lado, pelo menos uma vez. — Falou Felipe.

— E você Felipe? Não tem namorada? — Perguntou Cath curiosa.

— Não, gosto de uma menina, mas deixa isso para lá. — Falou Felipe dando de ombros.

A verdade era que ele gostava de Cath, desde a festa que fora com ela na França, mas tinha medo de contar a ela, poderia ser rejeitado e até mesmo perder a amizade dela.

— Vamos dar uma volta, assim você esquece um pouco do que aconteceu, você vai ver, amanhã Scorpius faz as pazes com a Rose. — Falou Felipe sorrindo, juntos foram até o jardim, ficaram um bom tempo lá, Felipe diversas vezes havia derrubado Cath no chão e feito cócegas nela até os olhos dela se enxerem de lagrimas, Cath havia adorado o passeio que tivera, nunca em sua vida teve uma noite como aquela.

— Felipe é melhor agente ir, daqui a pouco o Filch aparece aqui, meu irmão falou que ele sempre acha as pessoas no castelo durante a noite. — Falou Cath.

— É sim, mas acho que ele deve estar dando uns pega na moça da biblioteca, vamos então, já faz quase duas horas que estamos aqui. — Falou Felipe se levantando, estavam admirando o céu estrelado daquela noite, o loiro ajudou a loira a se levantar fazendo com que seus corpos colassem por breves segundos.

— Porque vocês vivem dizendo que ele tem alguma coisa com a mulher da biblioteca? — Perguntou Cath limpando a roupa.

— Porque eles dois são chatos e se merecem, se eles ficarem juntos quem sabe eles saem do nosso pé. — Respondeu Felipe sorrindo.

— Minha escola não tem isso, mas acho que estudar em Hogwarts deve ser bem mais divertido. — Falou Cath sorrindo.

— Porque não se muda para Hogwarts então? — Perguntou Felipe esperançoso.

— Eu falei com meu pai sobre isso antes de vir para esse ano, ele falou que vai ver o que pode fazer. — Respondeu Cath.

— É, se tivermos sorte você se muda para Hogwarts então, assim agente pode estudar um ano juntos, agora vamos. — Falou Felipe segurando a mão da morena novamente e voltando para o castelo, estavam em um corredor completamente deserto quando Cath parou no meio do caminho.

— Espera, espera, está ouvindo passos? — Perguntou Cath tão baixo que saiu apenas um sussurro de voz.

Felipe parou para prestar atenção no tal barulho, e pode ouvir mesmo passos, e uma voz bem baixa, o barulho de passos vinha da direção em que eles estavam indo, ele logo presumiu que fosse Filch.

— Acho que é Filch, ele tá vindo pra cá. — Falou Felipe olhando em volta a procura de algum lugar que pudesse se esconder, no final do corredor pode ver uma portinha pequena, era um armário de vassouras — Venha, tem um armário de vassouras aqui, nós espera ele passar e depois saímos. — Falou ele a puxando para a portinha, abriu e não era tão grande.

— É muito pequeno. — Falou Cath.

— Não importa. — Falou Felipe colocando a loira dentro e depois entrando, com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu fechar a porta como se não tivesse ninguém lá dentro.

— Tá apertado. — Sussurrou Cath na escuridão, podia sentir ele mas não podia ver ele.

— Lumos. — Ditou Felipe e uma luz acendeu de sua varinha, não muito forte — Fica quietinha. — Falou Felipe colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios da loira.

Seus corpos estavam colados, Cath podia sentir a respiração dele bater contra seu rosto e aquilo não estava a ajudando, ficar tão perto de um menino lindo como Felipe não estava ajudando, o cheiro de perfume masculino tomava todo o ar que tinha ali naquele pequeno lugar, seu corpo parecia implorar para que aquele cheiro não saísse de perto de si, respirou fundo e de repente sentir Felipe colocar a mão em sua boca, o armário era tão pequeno que Felipe não conseguia ficar com sua cabeça totalmente levantada, por isso encostou sua testa na da morena, os dois ficaram em silencio olhando um no olho do outro, até que ouviram o som de passos aumentarem e depois parecia ter parado um pouco mais distante do armário.

— _Estranho, achei ter ouvido passos. _— Felipe pode reconhecer a voz de Filch, depois de ter ouvido isso os passos continuaram até ficar mais altos e depois ir se distanciando cada vez mais.

Ficaram mais uns 5min ali, esperando para ver se Filch voltaria de novo, Felipe parecia estar longe, só depois que o loiro reparou que seus lábios estavam quase colados, o loiro envergonhado se distanciou um pouco, já a loira sentiu um pequeno desaponto por ele ter se distanciado, Felipe abriu a porta do armário e saiu, puxando depois Cath para fora do armário.

— Vamos, antes que ele volte. — Falou Felipe.

Voltaram para o salão comunal em um completo silencio, os dois pensavam em como seria se tivessem se beijado, chegando ao local encontraram varias pessoas conversando e rindo, se sentaram junto a eles.

— E então, onde estavam? — Perguntou James.

— No jardim. — Respondeu Cath.

— Filch não pegou vocês? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Quase, conseguimos nos esconder deles antes que ele percebesse que estávamos no corredor. — Respondeu Felipe.

— Por que estão rindo? — Perguntou Cath.

— Estávamos falando de algumas coisas que aconteceram na nossa época. — Respondeu Roxanne.

— Então, o que vamos fazer amanhã? — Perguntou Fernando olhando para James.

— Estava pensando em fazer uma brincadeira com água, ou ouvirmos alguma musica, ou nós mesmo cantarmos, alguns aqui conhecem algumas musicas legais. — Falou James.

— Fazer uma guerra de água? — Perguntou Cath rindo.

— É, fazíamos isso na Toca. — Falou Roxanne.

— Deve ser legal, já brinquei disso em casa, era eu e meu pai, contra o Scorpius e minha mãe. — Falou Cath rindo ao se lembrar.

— Então podemos fazer isso, eu posso pedir para que meu pai traga amanhã armas de brinquedo, e bexigas, assim poderíamos brincar com os dois. — Falou Al.

— Não vai me dizer que tem isso na sua casa. — Falou Cath.

— Não, meu pai doou alguns dos nossos brinquedos, mais ai poderíamos pedir para ele comprar, sabe, fazer uma vaquinha ele e nossos pais, assim não sairia tão caro, e bexigas seria melhor a da Gemialidade Weasley. — Falou James.

— São diferentes? — Perguntou Lorcan.

— São, elas só estouram quando cai no chão ou quando bate em alguém, mas se você colocar vários litros dentro delas elas não estouram. — Falou Fred II.

— Então vai ser legal, eu tenho um violão no meu malão, eu posso levar para agente cantar, mesmo que eu cante muito mal. — Falou Cath rindo alto.

— Você não é a única que canta muito mal aqui. — Falou Lily rindo com a loira.

— É, já escutamos você cantar no chuveiro. — Falou James rindo da irmã.

— Isso é mentira. — Falou Lily brava para o irmão.

— Bom, agora é melhor agente dormir, daqui a pouco é capaz da Minerva aparecer por aqui. — Falou Lorcan se levantando.

Felipe e Cath se levantaram e só agora foram perceber que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, rapidamente se soltaram antes que alguém percebesse.

— Boa noite. — Falou Cath subindo as escadas sendo acompanhada pelas meninas.

— O que estavam fazendo no jardim? — Perguntou Miguel desconfiado.

— Nada, apenas conversando, ela esta triste por ter feito Scorpius e Rose brigarem. — Esclareceu Felipe.

— As brigas desses dois são normais, amanhã eles fazem as pazes. — Falou Al que já era acostumado com as brigas.

— Vamos subir, pelo jeito vai ficar sobrando uma cama no nosso dormitório, já que Scorpius está dormindo no outro. — Falou Fernando subindo as escadas junto dos outros.

Chegando ao dormitório Felipe pode ver Harry e Rony em suas camas, nem havia percebido que eles não estavam lá embaixo.

— Nem havia percebido que não estavam com agente, não vão namorar até mais tarde? — Perguntou Felipe rindo.

— Vemos como somos importantes para vocês, e não, não vamos namorar até mais tarde. — Falou Harry rindo.

— E então Al, Felipe comentou na leitura sobre você ter feito algo de manhã cedo. — Falou Rony olhando para Al que não olhou diretamente para ele.

— Elliz disse que estava comigo e que não havia acontecido nada, não entenderam ainda? — Perguntou Al começando a se despir.

— Já entendi, se você está falando que não aconteceu nada, quem sou eu para duvidar de você. — Falou Rony colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e depois se deitando.

— Dormir de roupa é bom, sabia? — Perguntou Miguel para Al.

— Não enche o saco Miguel, toda noite alguém me fala a mesma coisa só porque durmo de cueca, qual é o problema, só tem homem aqui mesmo. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

— E nós que sofremos tendo que ver você sem roupa, isso é uma visão do inferno, isso sim. — Falou Fernando machista.

— E então, que história é essa de minha irmã ter visto vocês de cueca? — Perguntou Fred II com uma cara de poucos amigos.

— Sua irmã tem o costume de entrar no quarto dos outro sem avisar, apenas isso. — Respondeu Al se deitando de baixo das cobertas.

—Não vou ficar escutando vocês falarem besteira, boa noite. — Falou Rony se deitando de barriga pra baixo e antes que alguém desejasse boa noite ele já estava dormindo.

— Nossa, as vezes eu demoro quase 1:00 hora para conseguir dormir e ele dorme em menos de cinco minutos. — Falou Miguel.

— É, Rony dorme rápido mesmo. — Falou Harry.

— Eu também já vou dormir. — Falou James se trocando rapidamente e depois se deitando.

Depois de todos já estiverem de roupa de dormir se deitaram e já estavam dormindo, o dia seguinte seria cheio e precisariam de energia.

O dormitório masculino estava em um completo silencio, Harry foi o primeiro a acordar e ir fazer sua higiene matinal, depois de alguns minutos cada um dos meninos já acordavam por causa do barulho que os que estavam acordados faziam.

— Meu pai vai me matar por estar ligando para ele a uma hora dessas, mas tenho que ligar para ver se ele consegue trazer as coisas até a hora do almoço. — Falou James pegando algo debaixo do travesseiro.

— Nossa, nem vi você colocando isso debaixo do travesseiro ontem. — Falou Rony.

— Ele está aqui desde que cheguei, quando fico muito tempo com minha família acabo me esquecendo do celular e nem o uso, por isso eu costumo deixar ele debaixo do travesseiro. — Falou James.

— Também vou ligar para meu pai, tenho que ver se ele vai poder vir aqui hoje falar com a Rose. — Falou Hugo.

— Eu vou ir tomar café, estou morrendo de fome. — Falou Rony indo em direção a porta.

— E quando não está com fome? — Perguntou Harry rindo.

Enquanto todos desceram para tomar café Hugo e James ficaram no dormitório, Harry encontrou Gina junto das meninas do dormitório dela, ela ria a beça.

— Bom dia. — Falou Harry dando um breve selinho em Gina.

— Bom dia. — Falou Gina sorrindo.

— Rose já está no grande salão? — Perguntou Harry olhando em volta e percebendo não ver a ruiva de olhos azuis ali.

— Ela não acordou bem, disse que iria continuar dormindo, mas que desceria até a hora do almoço, Neville disse que Scorpius acordou faz tempo e que já foi para o grande salão. — Respondeu Gina.

— Há, então vamos tomar café? — Perguntou Harry levantando a ruiva.

— Vamos. — Falou ela, juntos foram para o salão — As meninas disseram que Rose nunca ficou tão triste assim, estou começando a ficar preocupada com ela. — Falou Gina.

— Também, mas Hugo disse que vai chamar o pai dele para conversar com ela, parece que ele entende ela melhor que ninguém. — Falou Harry.

— É, deve ser porque Rose é bem parecida com Hermione. — Concordou Gina.

— O mais estranho é que parece que o pai dela sabe que ela gosta do Scorpius, mas não liga por ele ser um Malfoy, sempre achei que Rony não deixaria sua filha chegar perto de um Malfoy. — Falou Harry.

— Hermione deve ter colocado um cérebro na cabeça dele. — Falou Gina sorrindo.

Depois disso seguiram rindo toda hora, chegando a mesa puderam ver as pessoas que estavam dormindo na sala precisa.

— Dumbledore pediu para que procurássemos o medalhão no Largo Grimmauld, antes que Mundungo apareça e roube. — Falou Tonks.

— Mas seria melhor acharmos com a ajuda de Monstro, e para isso Sirius tem que conversar com ele. — Falou Arthur olhando para Sirius.

— Eu vou tentar conversar com ele, explicar a situação. — Falou Sirius.

— Dormiram bem? — Perguntou Molly depois de todos aparecerem, todos logo assentiram sorridentes para ela.

— Vão todos vocês para o Largo Grimmauld? — Perguntou Roxanne.

— Vamos, quanto mais gente melhor. — Respondeu Remo.

— Queria poder ajudar, mas Vic e eu teremos que ir para Londres. — Falou Teddy.

— O que vão fazer lá? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Tenho que comprar algumas coisas para mim e Teddy vai me acompanhar. — Respondeu Vic.

— E eles vão ter depois disso um lindo passeio romântico. — Falou James fingindo um tom apaixonado, todos riram da cara que ele fez.

— James, vai arrumar uma namorada que você ganha mais. — Falou Vic olhando bravo para ele.

— A garota nem ao menos aceita sair comigo, imagine namorar comigo. — Falou James sem deixar transparecer que falava de Lysa que comia tranquilamente um pouco de cereal.

— Porque você foi um idiota por ter escolhido ser um galinha. — Falou Teddy.

— Pra você ver como nossas escolhas nem sempre são as certas. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Falando assim até parece ser responsável. — Falou Lily rindo.

— Lily vai procurar o que fazer. — Falou James irritado.

— Estou procurando um namorado, serve? — Perguntou Lily sorrindo.

— Um namo... O que? — Perguntou James.

— Estou procurando um namorado, disse para eu procurar o que fazer. — Falou Lily mexendo no celular.

— Mas nem pensar, olha o seu tamanho, nem saiu das fraldas ainda menina, é muito nova para arrumar namorado. — Falou James.

— Nem vem, você já namorava quando tinha a minha idade. — Falou Lily deixando o celular em cima da mesa.

— Eu sou homem, é bem diferente. — Falou James.

— Pode parar com essa coisa de homem machista, mamãe já deixou bem claro para você e para o Al que eu tenho os mesmos direitos que vocês. — Falou Lily.

— Mas papai pode estar do meu lado. — Falou James.

— Você é tão idiota que depois de anos não entende que papai só concorda com mamãe, e mesmo que ele não concorde com ela, ele perde a guerra, a briga, ou seja lá como você chama a discórdia deles. — Falou Al.

— Elliz, você sabe o endereço de onde sua mãe morava no Brasil? — Perguntou Sirius em meio a discussão de James e Lily.

— Não, porque? — Perguntou Elliz comendo uma colherada de cereal.

— Queria poder ir lá, falar com a versão mais nova da sua mãe. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Meu pai vai vir aqui hoje, pede para ele falar com tia Helena pra você. — Falou Al que estava escutando a conversa.

— Eu vou ficar o dia inteiro fora, no Largo Grimmauld. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu falo com ele pra você. — Falou Miguel.

— Não esquece? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Não, não esqueço, peço para ele mandar o endereço assim que ele conseguir. — Falou Miguel.

— Obrigado. — Agradeceu Sirius.

— Al, já tomou café? — Perguntou Elliz depois de tomar um grande gole de suco.

— Já, porque? — Perguntou Al tomando um copo de leite.

— Pra você me ajudar com o patrono. — Respondeu Elliz.

— Há é, eu havia me esquecido, vamos agora então. — Falou Al se levantando, a morena se levantou e juntos saíram do salão.

— Cadê a Rose? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Ela não está muito bem, disse que vai ficar na cama até no máximo a hora do almoço. — Falou Hugo.

— Ele deve estar mal, eu vou lá falar com ela. — Falou Molly se levantando.

— Não precisa, meu pai disse que daqui a pouco ele está ai, é problema emocional vovó, nenhuma doença. — Falou Hugo antes que a mulher fosse para o dormitório em que a irmã estava.

— Mas o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Molly preocupada.

— Esquece. — Falou Hugo percebendo que Scorpius escutada a conversa.

Depois disso todos voltaram a comer, o salão estava quase que vazio quando um clarão iluminou todo o salão e depois de desaparecer só puderam ver duas pessoas Harry e Rony (adultos).

— Bom dia. — Falaram os dois.

— Bom dia. — Falaram todos.

— Isso é seu. — Falou Harry (adulto) jogando a mochila que carregava nas mãos para James que abriu e viu o que estava dentro para logo em seguida fechar.

— Obrigado, foi muito caro? — Perguntou James.

— Não muito, a maioria foi o Jorge que escolheu. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— Tio Jorge tem um bom gosto. — Falou James rindo.

— É, e um péssimo humor de manhã também. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo e se sentando.

— Ele não gosta de ser acordado cedo nos fins de semana. — Falou Roxanne.

— Já percebemos. — Falou Rony (adulto) rindo. — Cadê sua irmã? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) para Hugo.

— No dormitório. — Respondeu Hugo.

— Sua avó mandou para você, deixa um pouco para sua irmã. — Falou Rony (adulto) deixando um pote branco de frente para Hugo e logo indo em direção ao dormitório.

— Não vale, é muito pouco. — Falou Hugo para ele ouvir.

— Deixa de ser guloso. — Gritou o mais velho antes de sumir salão a fora.

— Vocês querem? — Perguntou Hugo.

Todos negaram menos um.

— Eu quero. — Falou Rony na cara de pau.

— Rony. — Repreenderam Molly e Hermione.

— O que foi? Ele ofereceu. — Falou Rony fazendo Hugo rir.

— Pega um pedaço. — Falou Hugo comendo uma enorme colherada do bolo que estava dentro do pote — Tá tão bom, acho que não vou deixar para a Rose não. — Falou Hugo comendo novamente.

— Não seja ruim com sua irmã Hugo, doce sempre cura a tristeza. — Falou Molly.

— O doce que ela costuma comer quando esta triste é brigadeiro, é bem fácil de fazer, quem sabe eu seja um bom irmão e faça para ela. — Falou Hugo rindo.

— Pronto, já comeram de mais, podem deixar para a Rose. — Falou Hermione fechando o pote antes que eles comecem novamente.

— Assim não dá, eu estou em fase de crescimento e vocês não quer deixar eu comer. — Falou Hugo.

— Você está em fase de crescimento desde que nasceu. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo.

— Tio Harry, não piora a situação. — Falou Hugo fazendo o mais velho rir.

Depois disso ficaram um bom tempo ali discutindo se Hugo podia ou não comer o bolo todo.

MOMENTO AL E ELLIZ

Elliz e Al iam de mãos dadas em direção a sala precisa, a morena havia verificado se a sala precisa estaria vazia mesmo e haviam confirmado para ela que sim.

— Qual é o seu patrono? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Há, um tigre. — Respondeu Al.

— Achei que fosse um cervo. — Falou Elliz confusa.

— Não, do James é um cervo, ele herdou a forma animaga do vovô James e eu do meu pai, e você já pensou como seria o seu? — Perguntou Al para ela.

— Não, nunca pensei, o da minha mãe é um cachorro, ela disse que até os dezessete anos ela não entendia porque era um cachorro, mas ai quando ela soube que era filha de um homem que sua forma animaga era um cachorro ela entendeu. — Falou Elliz rindo.

— O do Teddy é um lobo, como na forma dele animaga. — Falou Al.

— Já pensou na ideia de virar animago? — Perguntou Elliz mudando de vez o assunto da conversa.

— Eu não, porque? — Perguntou Al.

— Por nada, mas deve ser legal poder virar um animal a qualquer hora, as vezes os animas aparentam ser livres, diferente de nós. — Falou Elliz com os olhos brilhando.

— Animal tem predador e caça, humanos não tem. — Falou Al.

— Humanos tem, Voldemort é um predador que gosta de matar pessoas, existem muitas pessoas no mundo que também gostam de matar por nenhum motivo. — Falou Elliz.

— Chegamos. — Falou Al olhando para onde a porta normalmente aparecia — É melhor você pensar em um lugar. — Falou Al.

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu Elliz, a morena ficou de frente para a parede e fechou os olhos, minutos depois a porta apareceu, entraram juntos e Al pode ver uma copia do quarto de Elliz.

— Um lugar igual ao seu quarto? — Perguntou Al olhando em volta.

— É, é o lugar mais calmo que eu conheço. — Falou Elliz se jogando na cama.

— Então, vamos começar? — Perguntou Al para ela que sorria alegre jogada na cama.

— Vamos, você poderia ficar os olhos também, é que eu não gosto que fiquem me observando quando estou de olhos fechados. — Falou Elliz sorrindo meiga.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Al assentindo.

— E conjura seu patrono. — Pediu Elliz.

— Pra que? — Perguntou Al curioso.

— Por que eu quero ver, você nunca me mostrou. — Falou Elliz fazendo cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

Al pegou a varinha do bolso e fechou os olhos brevemente, sussurrou "_Expecto Patronum_" e em menos de cinco segundos um grande tigre apareceu correndo por todo lado do quarto, passando por cima da cama como se estivesse preso a muito tempo.

— É lindo. — Falou Elliz o não muito perto.

— Ele não morde. — Falou Al rindo por Elliz parecer ter medo.

— Eu sei, seu chato. — Falou Elliz chegando perto, muito perto, se sentou no chão ficando de frente para o tigre e o tocando na cabeça, era quente e parecia dar forças a ela, ela se levantou e olhou para Al que estava parado no mesmo lugar — Então vamos começar, mas deixa ele aqui. — Falou Elliz sorrindo para o tigre — Sempre me disseram que o Patrono é produzido quando a pessoa esta pensando em uma lembrança muito feliz. — Falou Elliz se lembrando das palavras de muitas pessoas.

— Sim, por isso você tem que ficar de olhos fechados, você precisa ter foco nas sensações que sentiu nas lembranças, como se estivesse sonhando, deixe a lembrança preencher seu corpo e sua mente, fecha os olhos. — Falou Al vendo que Elliz não fechava os olhos.

— Fecha você primeiro, disse que ficaria de olhos fechados. — Falou Elliz.

— Falando assim até parece uma criança. — Falou Al rindo e fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

Alguns segundos depois de fechar os olhos Al sentiu como se tivesse alguém muito perto dele, mas achou ser apenas sua imaginação, só foi perceber que era Elliz quando sentiu seus lábios sendo preenchidos pelos dela, sentiu as delicadas mãos dela massagear sua nuca e não se contendo enlaçou a cintura da morena com as duas mãos, a puxou para mais perto de si querendo mais o contato dela e como se ela quisesse o mesmo sentiu ela o abraçar com mais intensidade, nem perceberam como o Patrono brilhou cada vez mais a cada segundo que estavam juntos, quando sentiram seus pulmões implorarem por oxigênio eles se separaram minimamente e Elliz sussurrou:

— _Expecto Patronum. _— Ao dizer essas duas palavras um animal igual ao de Al irrompeu da varinha de Elliz, ele correu por toda parte como se fosse o dia mais feliz do mundo, ele era um pouco menor que o tigre de Al, mas parecia ser o mesmo tipo de animal — Engraçado, se parece com o seu, não é? — Perguntou Elliz como se não tivessem acabado de ser beijar.

— É, se parece bastante. — Falou Al ainda pensando na sensações que sentiu ao ser beijado por Elliz novamente, ele olhava para ela como se esperasse que ela se explicasse.

Elliz deixou de olhar para o Patrono que ainda se divertia e começou a prestar atenção em Al, ele a olhava confuso como se perguntasse do porque dela ter feito aquilo, mas ela não conseguia falar, por isso preferiu fazer, o beijou repentinamente novamente e ele logo correspondeu a abraçando pela cintura puxando-a cada vez mais forte para junto de seu corpo, por mais que Al achasse aquilo errado não conseguia se distanciar de Elliz, já beijara varias meninas, mas nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito, seu coração batia freneticamente em uma velocidade bem maior que o normal, seu corpo se arrepiava ao sentir Elliz acariciar sua nuca, mas como no beijo anterior precisaram se separar, Elliz esperou que Al dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele não disse, segundos depois o Patrono de Elliz sumiu e ela saiu correndo dali, deixando um Al completamente confuso, ele deu uma breve olhada para o seu Patrono que continuava ali e segundos depois ele também sumiu, Al seguiu para a saída e foi em direção ao jardim a procura dos irmãos e primos, encontrou não apenas quem procurava mas também seu pai que ria de alguma coisa.

— Cadê o Scorpius? — Perguntou Al depois de se sentar na grama e perceber que o amigo não estava lá.

— Ele não parecia muito bem hoje, tudo bem com você hoje? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) percebendo que seu filho estava estranho.

— Tudo, e lá em casa como está? — Perguntou Al sem olhar para o pai sabendo que ele perceberia que ele estava meio que estranho quando chegou.

— Bem, você é mesmo parecido comigo, por isso que é um péssimo mentiroso. — Falou o mais velho rindo e se levantando — Se vir atrás escondido debaixo da capa te levo embora hoje mesmo, e isso vale para você também mocinha. — Falou ele para James e Lily e indo para longe logo em seguida, Al entendendo que o pai queria falar com ele o seguiu.

ALGUNS MINUTOS ANTES

Rony (adulto) andava em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, chegando lá se lembrou de que a filha estava em dormitório feminino, e que pessoas do sexo masculino não subia as escadas do dormitório feminino, vendo que ali tinha duas escadas a mais supôs ser um novo dormitório para eles, não tendo quem pedir para chamar sua filha ele teve que arriscar tentar subir e se surpreendeu ao chegar ao quinto degrau e a escada não ficar lisa, não dando muita atenção do porque ela não ficou lisa ele subiu direto, chegando ao fim encontrou apenas uma porta, bateu e ouviu um baixo "_entre", _abriu a porta e se deparou com a imagem de sua filha deitada na cama olhando para o lado contrario de onde ele estava.

— Oi. — Falou ele chamando a atenção da filha, ela o olhou e tentou dar um sorriso que ficou mais parecido com uma careta, ele vendo que não seria fácil conversar com ela se sentou no canto da cama — O que aconteceu? — Perguntou ele fingindo não saber.

— Se Hugo te chamou quer dizer que ele te contou o que aconteceu. — Falou ela.

— Rose, porque você brigou com o Scorpius? — Perguntou Rony direto.

— Porque ele gosta de uma menina. — Respondeu Rose.

— Só por isso? — Perguntou Rony novamente.

— Não, porque eu não sou confiável o bastante para ele me dizer que ama alguém, eu apenas ouvi ele conversando com a irmã dele, e eles diziam sobre ele se declarar para alguém. — Falou Rose sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas.

— Rose, você ao menos deixou ele se explicar? — Perguntou Rony já sabendo a resposta.

— Não. — Respondeu Rose simplesmente.

— Rose, escuta uma coisa que papai vai dizer, escutar conversa pela metade nunca da certo, porque você nunca entende a explicação da história, e suposições do que pode ser começa a embaralhar sua cabeça. — Falou Rony.

— Mas somos amigos papai, a cinco anos e ele nunca disse que ama alguém. — Contestou Rose.

— Tem algum motivo para ele não ter falado para você, talvez medo ou porque ele tem medo de não ser correspondido. — Falou Rony.

— Papai, o que tem a ver o fato dele me dizer quem ama, e o fato de não ser correspondido? — Perguntou Rose confusa.

— Ele pode amar você e ter medo de dizer a você e você simplesmente rejeitar ele dizendo que o ama como irmão ou amigo. — Explicou o ruivo mais velho.

— Eu já falei para o Hugo e vou dizer a você, a minha história com o Scorpius não tem nada a ver com a sua história com a mamãe. — Falou Rose.

— Só falei uma possibilidade, e percebi que ele não estava muito bem hoje de manhã, o que você fez ontem? — Perguntou Rony sabendo que ela havia feito alguma coisa.

— Dei um tapa na cara dele quando ele foi tentar se explicar. — Sussurrou Rose alto o bastante para que seu pai pudesse ouvir, não iria precisar falar alto porque o quarto estava completamente silencioso.

— Rose, já disse a você que não quero você batendo em quem não fez nada a você, e nem tentando arranjar briga por ai, vai querer bater em todo mundo só por causa que não sabe de algo? Todo mundo tem seu segredo mais intimo. — Falou Rony.

— Eu não tenho segredos com o Scorpius. — Falou Rose.

— Se não tem porque ainda não contou que o ama? — Perguntou Rony fazendo a menina bufar de raiva — Nem adianta ficar toda brava ai, você pode dar uma chance do menino se explicar, eu não dei a permissão de você se tornar amiga de um Malfoy para você acabar com essa amizade só por causa de uma briguinha sem pé nem cabeça. — Falou Rony fazendo a menina soltar um leve riso.

— Tá, eu vou dar uma chance de se explicar, não sei se vai ser hoje. — Falou ela.

— Ótimo, eu vou descer porque tenho que ir falar com o diretor, quando eu for embora eu venho me despedir de você, mas não fica o dia inteiro aqui não, sai um pouco, o dia está lindo lá fora e seu tio Harry disse que James está planejando fazer aquelas brincadeiras de crianças que tinha água. — Falou Rony soltando uma leve risada ao se lembrar dos filhos quando era criança — Você por acaso sabe se Hugo está gostando de alguém? — Perguntou Rony repentinamente.

— Sempre achei que ele gostasse da Alice Longbottom. — Respondeu Rose.

— Ótimo, ele foi gostar logo de uma menina que tem o pai professor, você e seu irmão tem um ótimo gosto. — Ironizou Rony fazendo a menina rir.

— Você acabou de falar para eu dar uma chance para o Scorpius, agora está falando isso, eu não te entendo. — Falou Rose se sentando.

— Scorpius só tem um problema. — Falou Rony.

— E qual é? — Perguntou Rose.

— Tem o sobrenome Malfoy. — Respondeu ele fazendo a menina gargalhar — Eu já vou indo, acho que vou falar com o Hugo antes de ir na sala do diretor, sua avó Grace mandou bolo para você, eu deixei com o Hugo, mas se caso ele não deixou para você me avisa que eu trago outra hora para você, tá bom? — Perguntou ele já com a mão na maçaneta.

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu ela sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta e saiu do dormitório andando pelos corredores a procura do filho.

Um pouco mais longe dali Al tentava chegar ao local em que seu pai havia parado, era uma arvore de frente para o lago, no seu ano aquela arvore já não existia, viu o mais velho se sentar com as costas escoradas na arvore e ele fez o mesmo.

— E então, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou o mais velho antes de qualquer coisa.

— Como pode achar que aconteceu algo? — Perguntou Al como se quisesse fazer o pai achar que não havia acontecido nada.

— Tem alguma coisa a ver com Elliz? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) não ligando para a pergunta anterior do menino, o adolescente soltou um suspiro de rendição e olhou direto para o pai.

— Porque acha que foi algo com a Elliz? — Perguntou Al novamente.

— Helena me contou que vocês se beijaram esses dias. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) assustando o menino que no começo não sabia o que dizer.

— E qual foi a reação dela ao dizer que dois primos se beijaram? — Perguntou Al curioso.

— Ela nem ligou, as únicas pessoas que não podem beijar a Elliz é os irmãos dela, porque todo o resto pode se ela quiser. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Como assim pai? Dois primos se beijarem? Quem aceitaria isso? — Perguntou Al indignado.

— Al, você e Elliz não são primos do mesmo sangue, ela não é filha do Carlinhos de sangue, se ela fosse filha mesmo do Carlinhos teria algum problema, mas ela não é, e vocês não tem que esperar a aceitação das pessoas, quem esta beijando é vocês, quem está trocando salivas é vocês. — Falou o mais velho fazendo o filho rir a beça.

— Trocar salivas, mesmo achando estranho eu já vi a sua versão dessa época trocando salivas com a mamãe dessa época. — Falou A fazendo o mais velho rir.

— É, eu percebi que eles estão juntos, Rony e Hermione também, eu queria ter notado sua mãe no quinto ano. — Confessou o mais velho — Mas voltando ao o que aconteceu com você hoje, você não me disse o que aconteceu na verdade, só do beijo que teve com Elliz dias atrás. — Falou Harry (adulto) mudando de assunto.

— Nós nos beijamos novamente, quer dizer, ela me beijou. — Falou Al.

— Vocês foram para outro lugar apenas para ela te beijar? — Perguntou o moreno mais velho confuso.

— Não, ontem ela meio que me mandou ensinar ela a fazer o feitiço do Patrono corretamente, já que você negou ajuda dela, fomos para a sala precisa e eu conjurei o meu patrono, antes dela tentar ela pediu para mim fechar os olhos e eu fechei, só percebi o que ela estava fazendo quando ela me beijou. — Respondeu Al.

— Entendi, e você correspondeu ao beijo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) só para confirmar.

— Correspondi, quando paramos o beijo ela conseguiu fazer o patrono, me beijou de novo mais ai pareceu que ela esperando que eu falasse algo, quando ela percebeu que eu não conseguia falar nada ela foi embora, só isso. — Falou Al dando de ombros e olhando para o lago.

— Al, você gosta da Elliz ou só beijou ela por que quis? Porque o ruim de você estar apenas ficando com a sua prima é que você com certeza vai magoa-la, e não é legal magoar a sua própria prima, quer dizer, prima de consideração. — Falou o moreno preocupado tanto com o filho quando com a sobrinha.

— Eu não sei direito o que sinto pela Elliz, esses dias ela me chamou de Potter e eu me senti horrível, não quero perder ela, gosto de estar perto dela como prima como também quero ser algo mais. — Explicou Al.

— Você tem que escolher, se você for namorado dela você também pode ser amigo, mas se você querer ser apenas primo dela você tem que aceitar ela seguir a vida dela, com outro menino dando a atenção que ela merece. — Falou Harry (adulto).

Al sentiu seu coração se despedaçar ao pensar em Elliz com outro menino, e ao perceber a reação de tal pensamento ele percebeu o que sentia por ela agora a única coisa que deveria fazer é se declarar, mas como?

— A família Weasley só falta começar a apostar quanto tempo vai demorar pra vocês ficarem juntos. — Falou o mais velho tirando Al de seus pensamentos.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Al.

— Dá para perceber que você e Elliz se gostam de cara, do mesmo jeito que Rony e Hermione era e do mesmo jeito que Rose e Scorpius estão. — Respondeu Harry.

— É sério? — Perguntou Al não acreditando.

— É, muito sério. — Respondeu o mais velho sorrindo para o mais novo.

— É, vou ver o que vou fazer sobre a Elliz. — Falou Al começando a pensar em como diria a ela que a amava.

— Boa sorte. — Falou o mais velho novamente e voltando a olhar para o lago.

Do outro lado do castelo Rony (adulto) andava a procura do filho, de repente viu algumas pessoas passar correndo ao seu lado, seguiu e quando chegou ao lado de fora do castelo pode ver uma rodinha de pessoas gritando, chegando perto pode perceber que era briga, não conseguiu se lembrar de ter acontecido uma briga no seu ano ele chegou mais perto, percebeu que era um menino segurando outro enquanto outro batia no que estava segurado, quando conseguiu passar e chegar mais perto do que estavam batendo percebeu que quem estava apanhando era Scorpius, e quem batia neles eram Crabbe e Goyle, antes que Goyle pudesse dar mais um soco no loiro ele segurou o braço do garoto que sempre o atormentava na sua adolescência, ao perceberem que ele havia intervido na briga todos ficaram em silencio.

— O que pensam que estão fazendo com o menino? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) tirando Scorpius que estava com o nariz e lábios sangrando, se colocou na frente do menino enquanto o mesmo não conseguia se levantar.

— Saia da frente Weasley, acha que pode chegar aqui e fazer o que quiser só porque é do futuro? — Perguntou Goyle sarcástico.

— Olha como fala moleque, por que estão batendo nele? — Perguntou Rony (adulto).

— Esse ai não gostou que agente falou da filha da sangue ruim. — Respondeu Crabbe olhando para Scorpius com ódio.

— Que filha? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) fechando os punhos.

— A filhinha da Granger. — Respondeu Goyle se esquecendo que Rose era também filha de Rony (adulto).

— Olha aqui garoto, eu só não te dou uma surra porque sei que apenas perderia meu tempo, mas se souber que ofendeu a minha filha novamente, mande encomendar seu caixão. — Falou Rony (adulto) se segurando para não dar ao menos um soco.

— Você acha que eu tenho medo de você? — Perguntou Goyle irônico.

— Olha, eu irei falar com o diretor da sua casa. — Falou Rony (adulto), o ruivo mais velho não tinha nenhuma vontade de ter que falar com Snape, mas sabia que se fizesse algo com as próprias mãos Hermione com certeza o mataria.

— Há tá, e você acha que ele vai me punir só por causa que eu ofendi a filha de uma sangue ruim? Ele não vai fazer nada, porque esta do nosso lado, e se ele fazer algo meu pai da um jeito nele. — Falou Goyle e Crabbe concordou ao seu lado.

— O que disseram? — Perguntou Snape que havia escutado tudo, Goyle e Crabbe gelaram ao ver o diretor da Sonserina os olhando frio — Olha aqui, eu não tenho medo de seus pais, se eu quiser fazer alguma coisa eu posso fazer sim, e vou fazer, quero os dois na minha sala agora. — Falou Snape surpreendendo a todos, nunca pensaram que ele faria alguma coisa com algum aluno da sua própria casa — Senhor Malfoy, ajude seu parente a chegar até a ala hospitalar. — Pediu Snape para Draco que havia acabado de chegar, Draco tentou ajudar Scorpius a se levantar, mas o mesmo se desvencilhou de suas mãos.

— Não toque em mim, deixa que eu me viro, não quero sua ajuda. — Falou Scorpius nem se quer olhando para Draco que não teve reação, olhou para Snape e o mesmo olhava indignado para Scorpius.

— Vamos, eu te ajudo. — Falou Rony (adulto) se abaixando e colocando um dos braços de Scorpius em volta de seu pescoço, com o mínimo de força para não machucar o menino que já estava machucado o levantou, as pessoas que faziam a rodinha deram passagem e ele seguiu em direção a ala hospitalar.

— A Rose está bem? — Perguntou Scorpius baixinho, mas alto o bastante para que Rony escutasse.

— Porque não verifica você mesmo? — Perguntou Rony.

— Ela não quer falar comigo, suponho que já saiba sobre o que aconteceu. — Falou Scorpius esperando uma confirmação do ruiva que apenas assentiu — O que ela disse? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Nada muito interessante, apenas está triste por você não ter falado que amava alguém. — Respondeu Rony (adulto).

— Ela não me deixou explicar. — Falou Scorpius — Sr. Weasley, qual a sua opinião em sua filha namorar? — Perguntou Scorpius surpreendendo a Rony.

— Bom, eu e Hermione já conversamos sobre isso, e concordamos que seria melhor ela namorar alguém que agente conhecesse e a nossa vista do que namorar escondido e com uma pessoa que não confiamos. — Respondeu Rony sincero.

— E, por acaso você sabe se a Rose planeja... Namorar alguém? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Sei, ela já me falou de alguém, mas acha não ser correspondida. — Respondeu Rony (adulto) rindo por dentro ao ver a cara de espanto de Scorpius.

Scorpius sentiu seu coração se esmagar ao pensar em Rose com alguém que não fosse ele.

— E, ela disse com quem? — Perguntou Scorpius tentando não olhar para Rony que sorria.

— Disse, mas eu não vou dizer a você, ela acabou de me dizer que hoje daria uma chance para você se explicar, então não perca tempo. — Falou Rony rindo.

— Sério mesmo? — Perguntou Scorpius feliz por saber que Rose daria uma chance a ele.

— Sério. — Respondeu Rony rindo da cara de bobo que Scorpius fez — Mas só para avisar, se magoar a minha filha novamente, mande seu pai arranjar o seu funeral, porque lhe matarei na primeira oportunidade. — Falou Rony chegando na porta da enfermaria, entrou no lugar podendo escutar a risada de Scorpius e se deparou com a enfermeira sentada, ela quando viu a situação de Scorpius se levantou quase que imediatamente.

— Meu Merlin, o que foi que aconteceu com você? — Perguntou ela dando sinal para que Rony colocasse Scorpius sentado em uma cama.

— Ele só levou uma surra. — Respondeu Rony como se não fosse nada.

— _Só levou uma surra?_ Olha o estado dele, o nariz posso perceber que está quase que quebrado, terá sintomas por todo o corpo, e você fala como se não fosse nada. — Falou ela fazendo Scorpius tirar a camisa.

— Se tivesse sido eu a bater nele ele já não estaria vivo, então acho que se ele esta machucado não é nada comparado a morte. — Falou Rony fazendo Scorpius rir novamente.

— Fico me perguntando como nunca me bateu antes. — Falou Scorpius fazendo uma careta de dor ao sentir a enfermeira pressionar os dedos em uma mancha roxa no peito.

— Prefiro não bater a perder a amizade de minha filha. — Explicou Rony fazendo o loiro a sua frente assentir ao entender.

— Bom, espero que tenham avisado a algum dos diretores responsáveis. — Falou a enfermeira.

— Sim, eu avisei, mas agora eu tenho que ir, vê se melhora e caso a Rose te procure eu aviso que você está aqui. — Falou Rony saindo da ala hospitalar depois de receber um aceno em confirmação do loiro.

Rony (adulto) voltou a procurar o filho e depois de alguns minutos o achou todo ensopado no jardim junto dos primos dele, ele corria para todo o lado com bexigas que pareciam ter água ao invés de ar.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) para todos, mas apenas Harry (adulto) que já estava ali a alguns minutos o respondeu.

— Eles estão brigando de guerra de água, as bexigas são as granadas e as arminhas de brinquedo são as armas, vendo assim nem parece que ele tem no mínimo 13 anos. — Respondeu o moreno mais velho rindo.

De repente ouviram um grito, era Lily correndo de Miguel e Hugo que seguravam bexigas com água nas mãos, olharam para outro lado e puderam ver Felipe acabar de estouras uma bexiga na cabeça de Cath que o empurrou fazendo o mesmo cair no chão.

— Estavam fazendo uma festa e nem me chamaram. — Ouviram uma voz atrás de si e quando olharam deram de cara com Helena e Carlinhos (adulto).

— Olha quem resolveu aparecer, o Weasley selvagem dois. — Falou Rony (adulto) rindo da cara do irmão.

— Eu deveria ser o primeiro, Gui virou selvagem depois de mim. — Falou Carlinhos ficando ao lado deles.

— Pai. — Ouviram Elliz gritar de um pouco mais longe.

— Oi. — Falou Carlinhos (adulto) abraçando Elliz que retribuiu.

Harry (adulto) riu ao ver Al tentar fugir do olhar de Carlinhos.

— Do que está rindo? — Perguntou Helena.

— Seu filho tem tanto medo de mim quanto você tinha naquela idade. — Falou Carlinhos para Harry (adulto).

— Eu tinha dezoito Carlinhos, o Al tem quinze. — Falou Harry (adulto).

Helena e Elliz saíram de perto para irem falar com Felipe, Fernando e Miguel que corriam por toda parte.

— Nunca entendi porque tinha medo de mim aos dezoito, sendo que já havia namorado Gina muito antes. — Falou Carlinhos (adulto).

— Não era medo apenas de você não Carlinhos, era de todos os Weasley. — Falou Rony (adulto) rindo.

— E então Harry, nos explique isso. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Apenas pensei que vocês não quisessem que eu ficasse perto de Gina, quando soube pelo que ela passou para tentar me ajudar depois que agente terminou. — Explicou Harry (adulto).

— Agora eu entendi. — Falou Carlinhos — Seu filho será o meu próximo alvo. — Falou Carlinhos indo em direção a esposa e os filhos, Harry e Rony (adultos) puderam ver Carlinhos movendo a mão com a varinha em punho atrás das costas e foi quando perceberam que ele estava fazendo duas bexigas de água flutuar e estourar em cima de Al e de Harry (adolescente) que estava abraçado a Gina (adolescente) perto de uma arvore.

Helena viu as bexigas estourarem em cima dos meninos e olhou atentamente para o marido que deu de ombros se fazendo de inocente.

— Porque eles estão aqui? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) se referindo ao casal que havia acabado de chegar.

— Hugo os chamou, disse que Sirius queria falar com eles. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— NÃO FELIPE POR FAVOR, NÃO FAZ ISSO, POR FAVOR. — Gritava Cath correndo de Felipe que corria atrás dela novamente.

Felipe ao jogar a bexiga de água acabou por errar fazendo a bexiga acertar nas costas de Hermione estourando e a molhando, ela que estava falando com Rony (adolescente) se virou para Felipe, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa ouviu o namorado gritar atrás de si, o ruivo só faltava rolar no chão de tanto rir, Hermione fez uma cara de brava e pegou uma arminha de brinquedo começando a atirar água em Rony que parou de rir na hora e logo em seguida pegou uma bexiga e também saiu correndo atrás da namorada que ria a beça.

— NÃÃÃO. — Gritou Hermione ao ver por cima do ombro ele jogar a bexiga e acertar nas costas dela a molhando.

Todos riram da cara de brava que a menina fez e que logo em seguida começou a rir junto com todos.

— Olha quem apareceu. — Falou Rony (adulto) olhando para trás e podendo ver Rose sorrindo abertamente.

— É, já estava ficando enjoada de ficar na cama. — Falou Rose rindo.

— Que bom. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Então, vamos com agente para o Largo Grimmauld? — Perguntou Helena que acabara de chegar perto deles.

— Vamos, onde está Teddy e Vic? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Foram para Londres, eles disseram que tinham algo para comprar. — Respondeu Rose.

— Então agente já vamos, voltamos mais tarde. — Falou Rony (adulto) quando todos já estavam longe ele foi até Rose — Scorpius está na ala hospitalar, ele levou uma surra, quem sabe lá vocês podem ter um momento a sós, mas apenas para conversarem. — Falou Rony (adulto) vendo a cara de espanto que a filha.

— Como assim na ala hospitalar? — Perguntou Rose horrorizada.

— Quando você conversar com ele pergunte a ele que tenho certeza que ele vai explicar, mas agora ele tá bem, não precisa se preocupar, diga a Dumbledore que não poderei falar com ele agora, falo com ele quando voltar. — Falou Rony (adulto) dando um leve beijo na bochecha da filha e um tchau para o filho que estava mais longe.

Rony (adulto) aumentou o passo para que pudesse chegar onde Harry, Carlinhos e Helena já estavam, chegando lá eles falavam de alguma coisa que Rony (adulto) não conseguiu acompanhar na hora.

— Do que estão falando? — Perguntou Rony.

— Falando sobre o Jorge e a Angelina. — Respondeu Carlinhos.

— O que tem eles? — Perguntou Rony ainda confuso.

— A Angelina está tentando inventar um produto para a loja do Jorge, e o Jorge estava comentando esses dias em quem ela vai treinar esse produto. — Falou Harry rindo ao se lembrar da cara de Jorge.

— É claro que ela vai fazer ele de cobaia. — Falou Rony rindo — Do mesmo jeito que a Gina fazia o Harry de cobaia quando aprendeu a cozinhar. — Falou o ruivo rindo mais ainda.

— Não fala assim Rony, a comida da sua irmã não era ruim, quer dizer, pelo menos era melhor do que aquele chá horrível que a Hermione fazia para agente quando agente sumiu durante um ano. — Falou Harry fazendo o ruivo rir mais ainda.

— Tenho que admitir que aquele chá da Hermione era ruim mesmo. — Concordou Rony.

Depois de rirem muito conseguiram chegar até os portões do castelo e logo em seguida aparataram para o Largo Grimmauld, chegando ao local entraram e a primeira coisa que viram foi todos com as varinhas em punho.

— Nossa, que jeito mais gentil de receber agente. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— Pra você ver como eles nos amam. — Falou Rony rindo junto do irmão.

— E então, cadê a mulherada? — Perguntou Tonks se referindo a Hermione e Gina (adultas).

— Hermione está na casa dos pais. — Respondeu Rony (adulto).

— Gina foi fazer compras e disse que depois ia na casa da Ana. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) adentrando mais a casa.

— Quem é Ana? — Perguntou Molly.

— Uma amiga nossa. — Respondeu Harry — E então, o que fazem aqui? — Perguntou Harry.

— Estamos procurando o tal do medalhão, conversamos com Mundungo sobre ele, mas aquele ladrãozinho disse que não pegou nenhum medalhão aqui. — Respondeu Remo.

— Aproveitando que estão aqui, podem nos ajudar, não é? — Perguntou Molly para os convidados.

— É claro Molly, será um prazer. — Falou Helena.

— Fale por você. — Sussurrou Carlinhos apenas para Helena ouvir, a mesma ouviu e olhou feio para ele.

— Carlinhos, para com isso. — Falou ela dando um leve tapa no marido.

— Carlinhos? — Perguntou Molly olhando atentamente para o filho que estava atrás da esposa, ele sorriu para ela.

— Ola mãe. — Falou ele.

— CARLINHOS. — Gritou Tonks correndo para dar um abraço apertado no antigo amigo — Quanto tempo. — Falou ela se separando dele.

— É, um bom tempo. — Concordou Carlinhos.

Tonks entendeu o que ele queria dizer, Harry (adulto) avisou para ela e para Remo que eles haviam morrido quando Teddy era pequeno.

— Estudaram juntos, não é? — Perguntou Helena apenas para confirmar.

— Sim, andava eu, ele e o Gui, mas o Gui terminou a escola antes. — Respondeu Tonks sorrindo.

— Então vamos ajudar a Molly, vocês começaram a procurar por onde? — Perguntou Helena.

— Já procuramos na cozinha e na sala. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Já se acertou com o Monstro? — Perguntou Helena que sabia da história do elfo e do pai.

— Não, ainda não, irei falar com ele agora e depois tenho que falar com você. — Falou Sirius antes de se virar e ir em direção ao quartinho bagunçado de Monstro, chegando ao local encontrou o elfo com um saco de lixo nas mãos, imaginou ser coisas que queriam jogar fora — Monstro? — Chamou o moreno fazendo o Elfo dar um leve salto por causa do chamado repentino.

— Sim mestre, Monstro pode fazer algo por você? — Perguntou Monstro dando uma reverencia exagerada.

— Sim, preciso conversar com você. — Respondeu Sirius fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Sobre o que quer conversar com Monstro? — Perguntou Monstro novamente.

— Queria falar sobre Régulos. — Respondeu Sirius podendo perceber que o Elfo ficara estático ao escutar o homem mencionar o nome do irmão mais novo — Sente-se Monstro. — Falou Sirius indicando a cama, o Elfo sentou e olhou esperando que Sirius começasse — Sei que gostava muito de Régulos, e isso é bom, eu soube de como Régulos morreu, sei que ele deu uma tarefa para você e que você não conseguiu cumprir, então eu quero que você me ajude a cumprir o desejo de Régulos, quero que me ajude a achar aquele medalhão que ele te deu, isso será como uma homenagem a ele, você faria isso por mim? Me ajudaria a realizar o ultimo desejo de Régulos? — Perguntou Sirius, aquele foi o seu máximo, só conseguiu dizer aquilo, as pessoas achavam que era fácil ele se entender com um Elfo que odiou a vida toda, mas não era fácil.

— Sim, Monstro irá ajudar mestre a realizar o desejo de Sr. Régulos. — Respondeu Monstro, Sirius olhou para o elfo e pode ver um sorriso que na opinião dele era verdadeiro.

— Monstro, outra coisa, eu também sei que você tem visitado Narcisa e Bellatrix, e pedirei outra coisa a você, eu lhe proíbo de contar a alguém que estamos fazendo algo pelo Régulos, porque eu sei que elas não ajudariam Régulos se ele tivesse pedido ajuda a elas, outra coisa, conheço pessoas que você as chamam de Sangue-Ruin e essas pessoas se importam com você, sei que você aprendeu isso com minha mãe, mas minha mãe morreu a muito tempo, então acho que como o tempo passa as coisas muda, e esse negocio de achar pessoas inferiores é coisa do passado, então não quero você chamando de pessoas de sangue ruim e nem de traidor de sangue. — Falou Sirius sem nem olhar para o Elfo.

— Sr. Régulos iria querer que Monstro mudasse? — Perguntou Monstro.

— Acho que sim. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Então Monstro irá ajudar, irei agora mesmo começar a procurar o medalhão. — Falou Monstro se levantando.

— Ótimo, e outra coisinha, tem pessoas diferentes na casa, ninguém pode saber sobre eles, entendeu? Eu te proíbo de falar sobre essas pessoas a alguma pessoa. — Falou Sirius.

— Monstro tem que ajudar a achar o medalhão, Monstro está proibido de falar com Sra. Narcisa e Sra. Bellatriz, Monstro esta proibido de chamar alguém de sangue ruim e de traidor de sangue e Monstro esta proibido de falar sobre visitas a alguém. — Repetiu Monstro todas as ordens que Sirius havia falado.

— Isso, as visitas também estarão te ajudando a procurar o medalhão pela casa. — Falou Sirius antes de se levantar e sair do quartinho, chegando a cozinha não encontrou ninguém, foi para a sala e tinha algumas pessoas ali mexendo em vários lugares. — Cade o resto do povo? — Perguntou Sirius a Molly e Arthur.

— Estão nos quartos, eu disse a Harry que quando chegamos aqui as coisas que havíamos tirado estava no mesmo lugar, então Harry achou que Monstro pode ter guardado o medalhão em algum lugar novamente, então eles foram procurar nos quartos. — Respondeu Molly.

— Eu vou ajudar lá em cima e aproveitar e falar com Helena. — Falou Sirius já subindo as escadas, passou por dois quartos e em um deles encontrou Remo e Tonks que procuravam e riam ao mesmo tempo, no outro pode ver Harry e Rony procurando em silencio, quando chegou ao terceiro quarto que era o do seu irmão pode ver Helena e Carlinhos que conversavam e procuravam também, bateu na porta denunciando sua presença — Posso entrar? — Perguntou ele ao casal.

— A casa é sua sogrão. — Respondeu Carlinhos fazendo Helena rir a beça.

— Muito engraçado. — Falou Sirius entrando.

— Impressão minha ou as pessoas daqui estão todas de mau humor? — Perguntou Carlinhos voltando a procurar o medalhão.

— Você poderia me dar o endereço de onde você morava no Brasil? — Perguntou Sirius não ligando para a pergunta de Carlinhos, viu Helena virar bruscamente para ele.

— É claro, mas pra que? — Perguntou Helena se levantando.

Carlinhos ao perceber que seria um momento meio que de pai e filha deu um breve aceno para Helena e saiu do quarto.

— É que, acho que não vou aguentar esperar o Harry completar dezoito anos para saber onde você mora, quer dizer, morava. — Respondeu Sirius meio que inseguro, falar com uma filha que nem sabia que tinha até alguns dias atrás era mais difícil do que imaginava.

— É claro, quando nós terminarmos eu te dou o endereço. — Falou Helena sorrindo gentil.

Sirius queria muito abraça-la, mas não sabia como fazer, suas mãos estavam suando e parecia que seus pés não tinham coragem para dar passos para se aproximar de Helena, sabendo que não teria coragem deu as costas e estava quase na porta quando a ouviu chamar.

— Pai. — Sirius sentiu seu coração se esquentar ao poder ouvir alguém o chamando de _pai_, se virou e pode ver quando ela começou a correr para mais perto de si, e foi quando ele a sentiu o abraçar com intensidade, um abraço que ela queria dar a muito tempo, a mais do que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar, Sirius rapidamente correspondeu ao abraço — Te amo pai. — Falou ela.

— Também te amo filha. — Falou Sirius baixinho.

Ficaram um bom tempo ali apenas abraçados, nem perceberam se passaram horas, minutos ou segundos, a única coisa que importava era o carinho que um estava transmitindo um ao outro.

— Carlinhos cuida bem de você, não é? — Perguntou Sirius meio que protetor, Helena riu e com a risada da morena se soltaram — Porque tá rindo? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Bom, é que quando eu na adolescência sempre me perguntava se meu pai seria super protetor, já havia perguntado para o Harry, mas ele não soube responder, já que quando eu falo super protetor quero dizer em namorados ou maridos. — Explicou Helena.

— Mas eu acho que não sou super protetor. — Falou Sirius.

— Então porque perguntou como se fosse matar o Carlinhos se caso ele me fizesse sofrer? — Perguntou Helena.

— Porque acho que mulher é mais fácil de machucar, não estou falando que você seja fraca, mas é que mulheres passam por etapas na vida que pode deixa-la mais frágeis emocionalmente. — Explicou Sirius.

— E quais são essas etapas? — Perguntou Helena.

— Gravidez, meus amigos da escola que se casaram e tiveram filhos disseram que mulheres costumam mudar muito de humor durante a gravidez. — Explicou Sirius.

— É, acho que você tem razão, mulheres costumam mesmo mudar durante a gravidez, mas acho que algumas também exageram, sabe vivem fazendo drama por dizer que vão ficar gordas, mas eu até que fui tranquila, pode perguntar ao Carlinhos. — Falou Helena.

— Acho que não estou muito acostumado a pensar em você com o Carlinhos, acabei de saber que tenho uma filha, já conheço meus netos e isso meio que embaralha a cabeça de qualquer um. — Falou Sirius.

— Você acha? Imagine a Molly que consegue distribuir amor par todos os netos e todos os filhos sem nenhuma diferença. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Molly é uma grande mulher, tem muita sorte de ter uma família daquela. — Falou Sirius recebendo a concordância de Helena.

— Agora temos que achar esse maldito medalhão. — Falou Helena e depois disso eles voltaram a procurar pelo quarto, Carlinhos apareceu minutos depois os ajudando a procurar.

Há quilômetros de distancia dali, Teddy e Vic andavam por um shopping, haviam saído para dar um passeio meio que a sós, fazia um tempo que precisavam daquilo e concordaram que não seria problema deixar os mais novos em Hogwarts.

— Teddy, vamos ali comigo, preciso de sua opinião. — Falou Vic.

— Ali onde meu amor? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Ali. — Teddy olhou para onde ela apontava e ao perceber que um casal que ouvira onde Vic queria ir teve que se controlar para não mudar a cor dos cabelos, Vic apontava para uma loja de lingerie. — Vamos, mas depois vamos ao cinema, assistir um filme que já assistimos antes. — Falou Teddy rindo com a namorada.

Ao entrarem Teddy pode perceber que tinham varias mulheres ali, mas nenhuma é claro chamaria tanta atenção quanto sua esposa, depois de esperar um longo tempo os dois saíram da loja.

— Eu ainda não acredito que você me fez entrar em uma loja de roupa intima de mulher. — Falou Teddy.

— Qual o problema? Comprei pra você. — Falou Vic dando de ombros.

— O problema é ter que ficar em uma loja que só tenha mulher lá. — Explicou Teddy.

— Se eu souber que você prestou atenção em alguma mulher Teddy, eu lhe mato. — Ameaçou Vic olhando nervosa para Teddy.

— Juro que não olhei para nenhuma mulher, mas você viu como a vendedora nos olhou maliciosamente? — Perguntou Teddy se lembrando do sorriso que a mulher mandava para eles dois.

— Não posso fazer nada se o _meu_ marido é perfeito, e qualquer casal faz o que ela pensou. — Falou Vic dando de ombros.

— Tá bom, mas agora vamos para o cinema, quando estivermos lá dentro nós guardamos esse monte de sacola dentro da sua bolsa, _colocou o feitiço indetectável de extensão na bolsa, não é? —_ Perguntou Teddy sussurrando a ultima parte para que ninguém escutasse.

— Coloquei, que filme vamos assistir? — Perguntou Vic indo em direção a bilheteria.

— O pior que estiver em cartaz. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Porque? — Perguntou Vic confusa.

— Vai saber quando o filme começar. — Respondeu Teddy fazendo Vic fazer bico por ele não ter respondido.

Chegaram a bilheteria e compraram um filme que mais parecia um documentário, chegando a sala tinha umas 10 pessoas, todas sentadas nas primeiras fileiras de poltronas enquanto Teddy e Vic se sentaram na mais alta, esperaram que as luzes se apagassem para guardarem as sacolas na bolsa, Teddy antes de mais nada ergueu o braço da poltrona que separava ele da esposa, ela olhou para ele curiosa e ele sorrio para ela malicioso, ele levantou as duas pernas da loiras e as colocou em seu colo fazendo com que Vic ficasse colada a seu corpo.

— Não vamos precisar prestar atenção no filme. — Falou Teddy beijando a esposa logo em seguida, ela o abraçou pelo ombro e logo correspondeu ao beijo, todas as vezes que o beijo intensificava Teddy se separava, mesmo que estivessem com muita vontade não fariam nada ali no cinema, apenas namorariam, depois de muito tempo ali namorando Vic se separou de Teddy, ela estava meio que ofegante.

— Teddy, posso perguntar uma coisa? — Perguntou Vic.

— Pode. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Como você acha que seus pais vão reagir quando souber que eles se foram quando você tinha menos de um ano? — Perguntou Vic meio que insegura, tinha medo de qual fosse a reação de Teddy, observou ele olhar para a tela a frente deles e depois voltar a olhar para ela.

— Eles já sabem que morreram quando eu era um bebe, padrinho me avisou que contaria a eles a verdade. — Respondeu Teddy baixinho.

— E você esta feliz por ele já estarem juntos? — Perguntou Vic novamente.

— Estou, mas tenho que pedir para que tomem cuidado para não me fazer antes da hora, imagine se eu nascer ainda mais velho que você, acho que já basta dois anos. — Falou Teddy fazendo a loira rir.

— Me lembro de como você ficou com medo que meu pai soubesse que estávamos namorando escondido. — F alou Vic rindo.

— Bom, seu pai as vezes fica de mau humor. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— Ele não seria louco de impedir que eu namorasse você. — Falou Vic.

— Bom, eu não ligava muito para a opinião dele, se ele não deixasse nós voltaríamos a namorar escondido, simples assim. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Te amo. — Falou Vic dando um breve selinho.

— Também te amo, te amo muito. — Falou Teddy também a beijando.

Se separaram bruscamente quando as luzes do cinema se acenderam, olharam em volta e perceberam que as pessoas que estavam a frente se levantavam e iam em direção a saída.

— Nossa, o filme passou rápido. — Falou Teddy.

— Tudo que é bom dura pouco. — Falou Vic se levantando e pegando a bolsa que deixou na poltrona ao lado — Deve estar todos no Largo Grimmauld, vamos lá? — Perguntou Vic indo em direção a saída.

— Vamos. — Falou Teddy.

Saíram do shopping e seguiram para um lugar mais calmo onde não teria ninguém e ai poderiam aparatar, chegaram a um beco e antes que alguém passasse por ali eles aparataram para o Largo Grimmauld, entrando na casa encontraram todos na cozinha.

— E então, vocês acharam o medalhão? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Monstro achou para agente. — Respondeu Tonks.

— E então, se entendeu com o elfo? — Perguntou Vic para Sirius que apenas assentiu — Posso ver o medalhão? — Perguntou a loira chamando a atenção de todos, Molly se levantou e foi até um armário pegando uma caixinha e depois dando para Vic que abriu e pegou o medalhão, a loira ao pegar o medalhão em mãos sentiu uma coisa ruim tomar seu corpo, seus pensamentos pareciam ter ganhado vida própria e começou a lembrar de todas as lembranças ruins de sua vida, botou o medalhão na caixinha e seus pensamentos voltaram ao normal — Nossa, ele transmite uma sensação horrível. — Falou Vic dando a caixinha para Molly.

— A ultima vez que deixamos alguém muito tempo com ele em mãos não deu muito certo, então combinamos que deixaríamos em uma caixa e quando voltarmos para o castelo vamos dar para Dumbledore guardar em segurança. — Falou Harry olhando para Rony quando mencionou não dar certo ficar com o medalhão muito perto.

— Que horas vocês vão voltar para o castelo? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Já estávamos indo, Dumbledore quer falar com Rony. — Falou Remo se levantando.

— O que você fez? — Perguntou Vic.

— Eu não fiz nada, já era para eu ter ido falar com ele, mas resolvi vir aqui primeiro, vamos? — Perguntou Rony se levantando.

— Vamos. — Responderam todos se levantando.

Separadamente aparataram de frente para os portões do castelo, passaram pelo jardim e estava quase vazio, já que estava quase na hora do por do sol.

— Vamos subir para o salão comunal. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Tudo bem, depois agente se vê. — Falou Rony (adulto) indo em direção a sala do diretor, por sorte Minerva estava descendo as escadas quando o ruivo chegou lá — Ele está ocupado? — Perguntou Rony para a antiga professora.

— Não, está te esperando. — Respondeu ela.

Rony subiu e chegando a porta do escritório deu três batidas na porta e escutou um _entre_, abriu a porta e encontrou Dumbledore em sua costumeira poltrona e de frente para ele estava Snape.

— Ola diretor, disse que queria falar comigo, vejo que está ocupado, posso voltar daqui a pouco. — Falou Rony.

— Não Sr. Weasley, nossa conversa é também com o professor Snape, poderia se sentar? — Perguntou Dumbledore indicando a poltrona ao lado de Snape, Rony se sentou na cadeira.

— E então, sobre o que queria falar comigo? — Perguntou Rony.

— Sobre a briga do Sr. Malfoy e do senhores Crabbe e Goyle. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Na minha opinião Scorpius não estava brigando, apenas apanhando, e se ele estava apanhando foi porque os alunos da Sonserina mexeram com ele. — Falou Rony — E outra coisinha, eu não sou responsável pelo Scorpius. — Falou Rony.

— Então teremos que chamar o pai dele aqui. — Falou Snape.

Dumbledore olhou para Rony que entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

— Você poderia informar ao Sr. Malfoy, e pedir para que ele venha aqui? — Perguntou Dumbledore para Rony.

— Eu do um jeito de avisar a Astória, pedindo para que ela avise ao Malfoy, mas acho que não vai dar para ele vir aqui hoje, vendo que já esta tarde e não vai dar para o Harry ir para a nossa época e depois voltar para cá. — Falou Rony.

— Acha que amanhã ele poderia vir aqui? — Perguntou Dumbledore novamente.

— Bom, acho que da sim, já que o assunto é o filho dele quase ser espancado. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Muito bem, Severo você já esta dispensado. — Falou Dumbledore.

Snape se levantou e saiu do escritório.

— Quer falar mais alguma coisa comigo? — Perguntou Rony.

— Sim, na verdade o assunto já esta resolvido, conversei com sua filha, perguntei a ela se teria algum problema os avós maternos saber sobre os visitantes. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Os pais da Hermione? — Perguntou Rony.

— Sim, eu queria que eles tivessem a oportunidade de também conhecer os futuros netos, sua filha Rose me disse que não teria nenhum problema, então eu os trouxe aqui hoje. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Eles estão aqui no castelo? — Perguntou Rony com os olhos arregalados.

— Sim, algum problema? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Bom, nenhum problema. — Respondeu Rony normalmente.

— Bom, eles estão no salão comunal da Grifinória, amanha resolveremos essa história do Sr. Malfoy. — Falou Dumbledore.

Rony se levantou e foi em direção a saída, abriu a porta e depois de ter fechado a porta atrás de si foi em direção a gárgula, desceu a escada e foi em direção do salão comunal, minutos depois já estava de frente para o quadro da mulher gorda, antes que tentasse qualquer senha o quadro se abriu, mas ele não viu ninguém do outro lado, deu de ombros e entrou, pode ouvir o som de uma musica e quando pode visualizar todos viu Cath com um violão na mão tocando muito bem.

— Pai. — Falou Rose e Hugo ao mesmo tempo.

O ruivo deu um breve beijo na cabeça dos dois e se sentou no chão ao lado de Rose que sorria para ele.

— Falou com ele? — Perguntou Rony.

— Não, ele estava dormindo na hora em que fui lá, a enfermeira me disse que a recuperação seria menos dolorosa estando dormindo, disse que ele acordaria na hora do jantar, vou ver se falo com ele amanhã. — Respondeu Rose sorrindo alegremente.

— Amanhã o pai dele tem que vir aqui. — Informou Rony.

— Porque? — Perguntou Rose.

— Dumbledore tem que resolver sobre a história dele ter apanhado, ele falou comigo, mas eu falei que não posso dizer nada porque não sou responsável pelo Scorpius, então ele pediu pra mim pedir pro Malfoy vir aqui amanhã. — Respondeu Rony.

— Pai o que aconteceu? Porque bateram no Scorpius? — Perguntou Rose curiosa.

— Eu não sei Rose, não perguntei. — Mentiu Rony o mais convincente possível.

— E então pai, seu sogro parece estar esperando que você fale com ele. — Falou Hugo rindo dando uma leve olhada para o pai de Hermione que estava ao lado da esposa que conversava com Helena que ria.

— Hugo, vai procurar uma namorada, ou sei lá, procurar o que fazer. — Falou Rony (adulto) fazendo o filho mais novo rir a beça.

Hugo se levantou e foi em direção a Miguel sentando ao lado do primo e ficando por lá, Rose pode ver que o avô se aproximava, Rony também percebeu e segundos depois Rose se levantou.

— Trairá. — Falou Rony para a filha que riu dele.

Rony (adulto) esperou que o sogro se sentasse ao seu lado, e não demorou muito para acontecer, segundos depois o homem que estava bem mais novo do que ele lembrava estava ao seu lado, olhando para frente, imaginou que ele não sabia o que fazer.

— Sou John Granger. — Falou o homem estendendo a mão para Rony.

— Rony Weasley. — Falou Rony dando um forte aperto de mão.

— Então, casou com a minha filha? — Perguntou o homem direto.

— Se sua filha é Hermione Granger, sim. — Respondeu Rony dando um leve sorriso.

— E, ela é feliz? Só por curiosidade. — Falou John.

— Bom, somos casados até hoje, então se não nos separamos acho que é porque ela se sente feliz comigo. — Respondeu Rony, sabia que a pergunta que o homem havia feito não tinha nenhuma maldade, apenas preocupação de pai.

— Eu só não entendo uma coisa, todo ano Hermione diz que fica o ano letivo todo brigando com você, com tantas brigas como um casamento pode dar certo? — Pergunto John.

— Bom, acho que o nosso casamento sem as brigas não é nada, e nossas brigas nunca chegou ao extremo, por exemplo, chegar a dormir separados ou ela precisar recorrer ao conforto da família, é uma coisa normal para agente, e no final agente sabe que vamos acabar rindo da briga. — Respondeu Rony normalmente rindo.

— E essas brigas nunca prejudicaram as crianças? — Perguntou John novamente.

— Não, elas até riem pelo fato de eu sempre perder a discussão e pedir desculpas em pouco tempo, quando eles eram pequenos agente explicou a eles, então acho que é apenas mais um motivo para rir. — Falou Rony observando os dois filhos rir com a avó.

— Hermione já lhe bateu? — Perguntou o John mudando completamente de assunto.

— Bom, bater a ponto de eu ficar com raiva não, mas já deu alguns tapas sim, tenho que admitir que sua filha tenha certa força. — Respondeu Rony rindo.

— Irei lhe fazer uma pergunta, mas não leve a mal, os homens as vezes não aceita o fato da mulher dar um tapa ou coisa do tipo, e alguns recorrem a bater nelas, isso nunca aconteceu, não é? Só por preocupação. — Falou John o modo mais explicado possível.

— Não, nunca cheguei a relar um dedo em Hermione, entendo sua preocupação, mas essa coisa de homem bater em mulher é uma coisa que parece que não entrou na minha família, meus irmãos aceitam as decisões da mulher, é claro que eles tentam se explicar, mas chegar a esse ponto não. — Respondeu Rony.

— Há, que bom então, desculpe pela pergunta, sua mãe souber disso deve achar que não confio em você. — Falou John rindo, sabia que Molly tinha uma personalidade meia que explosiva quando se falava dos filhos.

— Acho que entendo o fato de você se preocupar com sua filha. — Falou Rony dando uma breve olhada para Rose — Ela é bem parecida com Hermione, a inteligência, as vezes tem pavio curto, também briga bastante e outras coisas também.

— É, eu percebi, mas voltando a falar de Hermione, porque sobre as crianças eu vou ter bastante tempo de saber sobre eles, eu queria saber, o futuro profissional dela, como é? — Perguntou John aparentando estar muito curioso.

— Há, Hermione teve um grande futuro, quer dizer, até hoje tem, ela cuida da execução das leis da magia, é uma grande defensora de criaturas que sejam maltratadas. — Respondeu Rony.

— Ela já me falou de um grupo que inventou, se chama F.A.L.E, deu sucesso? — Perguntou John.

— Bom, ela inventou isso no quarto ano, tenho que admitir que ninguém se importou na época, mas depois que ela entrou no ministério fez um grande sucesso, não conte a sua filha dessa época, mas ela conseguiu que todos respeitassem criaturas que nessa época são tratadas como escravo, e essas mesmas criaturas também ganharam o direito de receber salário. — Respondeu Rony podendo ver a face de John que mostrava puro orgulho.

— E você? Trabalha em que? — Perguntou John.

— Há, eu sou Auror, é a mesma coisa que policial no mundo trouxa, só que meu emprego meio que esta parado no momento, já que não temos nenhuma ameaça, mas o ministro atual na minha época estava pensando em um jeito de juntar os Auror com a policia do mundo trouxa, para que conseguíssemos não apenas a segurança dos bruxos, mas também dos trouxas. — Respondeu Rony.

— Nossa, isso é muito bom. — Falou John sorrindo alegremente.

— É, é muito bom, só não conte a ninguém, acho que você pode entender como pode mudar completamente o tempo real as pessoas estarem sabendo essas coisas, contei a você porque sei que entende a nossa situação, e confio que não ira dizer coisas que possa fazer uma mudança tão radical assim. — Falou Rony.

— Obrigado pela confiança, mas quando Hermione virá aqui? — Perguntou John.

— Bom, eu peço para que Rose te avise, e peço para que ela vá lhe visitar, você vai dormir aqui hoje? — Perguntou Rony.

— Não, Grace e eu iremos ir embora um pouco antes do jantar. — Respondeu John.

— Então eu vou pedir para que Teddy leve Rose e Hugo para passar o dia amanha com vocês. — Falou Rony.

— Isso seria ótimo. — Falou John sorrindo.

— Rony, vamos? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) que acabara de chegar perto deles.

— Vamos. — Respondeu Rony se levantando.

— Já esta quase na hora do jantar, vocês não querem jantar aqui? — Perguntou Sirius.

Rony (adulto) e Harry (adulto) se olharam, suas respostas seriam a mesma.

— Não. — Respondeu os dois.

Recusaram apenas pelo fato de não quererem que suas esposas jantasse sozinhas, deixariam para uma próxima vez.

— Grace, já esta na hora da gente ir. — Falou John se levantando também.

— Já? Nem percebi a hora passar. — Falou Grace rindo.

— Vocês já vão? Poderiam dormir aqui. — Falou Hermione.

— Deixa para uma próxima filha, precisamos ir mesmo. — Falou John.

— Agente leva vocês, sei que Londres não é o melhor lugar para se andar a noite, seja para adultos, crianças ou adolescentes. — Falou Carlinhos.

— É melhor mesmo Carlinhos, pode ser perigoso. — Falou Molly.

— Como iremos? — Perguntou Grace.

— Aparatando, será uma sensação ruim, mas é bem mais rápido. — Falou Rony (adulto).

— Ruim? — Perguntou John.

— É apenas uma sensação ruim passageira. — Explicou Helena.

— Mas vão os quatro levar apenas duas pessoas? — Perguntou Gui.

— Eu e o Rony levamos. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Nossa, bom saber que a minha opinião não importa. — Falou Rony (adulto) fazendo graça, todos riram.

— Deixa de ser dramático. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

Depois disso todos foram em direção aos portões do castelo, o casal que estava indo embora se despediu de todos, John se despediu de Rony (adolescente) do mesmo jeito que se despediu do mais velho, apenas com um aperto de mão, Harry (adulto) pegou na mão de John enquanto Rony (adulto) pegou na mão de Grace, em segundos já estavam os quatro na frente da casa dos Granger, Grace e John ficarem meio que zonzos por causa da aparatação.

— Nossa, como vocês aguentam isso? — Perguntou Grace.

— Estamos acostumados. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

O casal entrou na casa e os convidaram também.

— Se importam se colocássemos alguns feitiços em volta de sua casa? — Perguntou Harry.

— Porque? — Perguntou John.

— É que como vocês sabem eles estão lendo sobre o futuro, e Hermione pediu para que colocássemos feitiço de proteção em volta de sua casa, caso alguém que queira fazer mal a vocês venham aqui. — Respondeu Rony (adulto).

— E como funciona esse feitiço? — Perguntou Grace.

— É simples, é um feitiço novo na nossa época, é como se um campo de força conseguisse sentir o que a pessoa quer aqui, por exemplo, se uma pessoa que queira fazer mal a vocês, a barreira irá impedir a pessoa que entre em seu quintal. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— Não estamos afirmando que algo ruim possa acontecer, mas é apenas para prevenir. — Falou Rony (adulto).

— Então esta bem, não tem nenhum problema, se é para nossa segurança e é um pedido de Hermione, é claro que vamos aceitar. — Falou John depois de receber uma confirmação de Grace.

Harry e Rony foram para o lado de fora, e sempre vendo se alguém os via executavam o feitiço rapidamente, por sorte o escudo na hora de ser aplicado era transparente, ninguém perceberia a diferença de escudo ou sem escudo, depois de terminarem entraram novamente na casa.

— Pronto, agora agente tem que ir. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Não querem jantar mesmo? — Perguntou Grace.

— Não, Hermione não gosta de ficar em casa, quem dirá jantar sozinha, ela vai me matar por ter deixado ela o dia inteiro sozinha. — Falou Rony rindo.

— É, Gina também esta a mesma coisa, já esta um pouco meio triste por as crianças estarem aqui, e ficar naquela casa grande sozinha não vai adiantar nada a melhorar o humor dela. — Falou Harry.

— Bom, então até a próxima então. — Falou Grace.

— É, até a próxima. — Concordou Rony.

Juntos os dois amigos foram para fora da casa e vendo se ninguém estava vendo aparataram aparecendo novamente em frente aos portões de Hogwarts, o céu estava quase que completamente escuro, rapidamente acharam todos no salão.

— Vamos. — Falou Helena se levantando, em seguida Carlinhos também se levantou.

Depois de se despedirem novamente eles deram as mãos e em segundos desapareceram.

— Bom, vamos jantar e depois começar a leitura. — Falou Dumbledore.

De repente as portas do salão se abriu e por ela entrou Scorpius, seu rosto não tinha nenhuma mancha e nem parecia que ele havia apanhado, se sentou ao lado de Tonks, um pouco até afastado dos amigos da sua época.

— Desculpe o atraso, dormi demais. — Falou Scorpius antes de começar a se servir.

E em seguida todos começarem a comer, Rose olhava para Scorpius que parecia não comer a décadas, pelo visto não daria mesmo para ela conversar com ele naquela noite, o dia foi bastante proveitoso, e de tanto brincar não teria forças para ficar acordada até tarde.

Al também queria se resolver com Elliz, mas depois do beijo não teve um minuto se quer a sós com a morena, e podendo ver seu rosto podia identificar o cansaço também, deixaria para o dia seguinte.

Depois de terem saboreado a sobremesa, com apenas um aceno de varinha os pratos, talheres e comidas desapareceram, e Minerva pegou o livro.

— Quem vai ler? — Perguntou a professora.

— Eu vou agora. — Falou Lysa.

A professora passou o livro para a loira que logo em seguida achou onde haviam parado.


	20. CAPITULO CATORZE: O LADRÃO

CAPÍTULO CATORZE

O LADRÃO

— O ladrão. — Falou Lysa.

— Ladrão? Vocês vão assaltar alguém? — Perguntou Molly.

— Tá parecendo que alguém vai roubar alguma coisa, e eles não sabem quem é o ladrão. — Falou Gina.

— Mas roubar o que? — Perguntou Cho Chang.

— Só lendo para saber. — Falou Hermione dando sinal para que Lysa começasse a ler, a loira voltou a ler.

**Harry ****abriu os olhos ****e se sentiu ofuscado por uma claridade ouro e verde; não tinha idéia do que acontecera, só sabia que estava deitado no que lhe pareciam folhas e gravetos.**

— Uma floresta? — Perguntou Arthur.

Ninguém soube responder.

**Lutando para insuflar ar nos pulmões que sentia achatados, ele piscou os olhos e compreendeu que a luminosidade excessiva vinha do sol se infiltrando por um dossel de folhas. Então, um objeto se mexeu próximo ao seu rosto. Ele se apoiou nas mãos e nos joelhos, pronto para enfrentar um animal pequeno e feroz, mas viu que era apenas o pé de Rony. Olhando ao redor, percebeu que os três estavam deitados no chão de uma floresta, aparentemente sozinhos.**

— Mas que floresta? E onde fica essa floresta? — Perguntou Molly preocupada, Arthur segurou a mão da esposa em forma de passar segurança a ela.

**O primeiro pensamento de Harry foi a Floresta Proibida e, por um momento, mesmo sabendo como seria tolo e perigoso aparecerem nos terrenos de Hogwarts, seu coração pulou de alegria à idéia de atravessá-la furtivamente até a cabana de Hagrid. Contudo, nos poucos instantes que Rony levou para gemer baixinho e Harry começar a rastejar até o amigo, ele notou que não era a Floresta Proibida: as árvores pareciam mais jovens, mais espaçadas e o chão mais limpo.**

— E não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, então sem chance de ser aqui. — Falou Jorge.

**Deparou com Hermione, também de quatro, junto à cabeça de Rony. Quando seu olhar recaiu sobre o amigo, todas as outras preocupações fugiram de sua mente, porque o sangue encharcava todo o lado esquerdo de Rony e seu rosto se destacava, branco-acinzentado, na terra forrada de folhas. A Poção Polissuco ia se dissipando agora: na aparência, Rony era um meio-termo entre Cattermole e ele próprio, seus cabelos cada vez mais ruivos e o rosto perdendo a pouca cor que lhe restava.**

— O que aconteceu? Porque ele esta assim? — Perguntou Gui.

— Pelo que parece eles, a Srta. Granger pegou eles de surpresa para aparatarem, e por isso o Sr. Weasley acabou por estrunchar. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Estrunchamento é uma coisa séria, alguém com experiência tem que cuidar disso a tempo. — Falou à enfermeira que estava sentada em sua costumeira cadeira atrás da mesa dos professores.

As palavras da enfermeira não acalmaram nem Molly e nem Hermione, a menina que estava abraçada a Rony se culpava internamente por ter feito ele passar por uma coisa dessas, afinal havia sido culpa dela ele ter estrunchado.

— **Que aconteceu com ele?**

— **Estrunchou — respondeu Hermione, os dedos ocupados com a manga do amigo, onde o sangue estava mais profuso e escuro.**

**Harry observou-a, horrorizado, rasgar a camisa de Rony. Sempre pensara no estrunchamento como algo cômico, mas isso... Suas entranhas se contorceram desagradavelmente ao ver Hermione expor parte do braço de Rony onde faltava um naco de carne, removido por inteiro como se o tivessem cortado a faca.**

— **Harry, depressa, na minha bolsa, tem um frasquinho com a etiqueta **_**Essência de Ditamno**_**...**

— Usar a quantidade excessiva de Ditamno pode causar consequências. — Falou Snape sem pensar.

— Não esta ajudando. — Falou Lily.

Todos pensavam que Snape fosse revidar, mas ele não fez nada, apenas esperou que voltassem a ler.

— **Bolsa... Certo...**

**Harry correu para o lugar onde Hermione aterrissara, apanhou a bolsinha de contas e enfiou a mão nela. Na mesma hora, objetos após objetos começaram a se apresentar ao seu toque: ele sentiu as lombadas de couro dos livros, as mangas de lã dos suéteres, saltos de sapatos...**

— Há ele vai encontrar esse negocio rapidinho. — Falou James ironicamente.

— Pra que serve a varinha? — Perguntou Hugo para Harry.

— Tá bom, podem deixar que quando isso acontecer eu vou usar a varinha logo de uma vez, ao invés de procurar manualmente. — Falou Harry levantando as mãos.

— Vocês não vão precisar procurar esse medalhão. — Falou Remo.

— Por quê? — Perguntou Rony.

— Já estamos procurando por vocês. — Respondeu Tonks, seria melhor que as pessoas pensassem que eles estavam procurando do que saber que eles já haviam achado.

— _**Depressa**_**!**

**Ele apanhou sua varinha no chão e, apontando para o fundo da bolsa mágica, ordenou:**

— _**Accio ditamno!**_

**Um frasquinho marrom voou da bolsa; ele o aparou e voltou correndo para Hermione e Rony, cujos olhos agora estavam semicerrados: traços de córneas brancas era tudo o que se via entre suas pálpebras.**

— Esse livro tem muitos detalhes, não precisamos saber os detalhes de uma pessoa que esta sofrendo, ainda mais de uma pessoa que conhecemos. — Falou Neville.

— Se saber os detalhes já é ruim, imagine ver e não saber o que fazer. — Falou Cath.

— Mas com certeza Hermione deve saber o que fazer. — Falou Molly torcendo para que estivesse certa.

Hermione deu uma leve tremida, ela não tinha certeza se saberia o que fazer, afinal a Hermione do livro estava dois anos a frente dela, torcia para que ela tivesse estudado sobre estrunchamento no sexto ano.

— **Ele desmaiou — disse Hermione, que também estava muito pálida; já não se parecia com Mafalda, embora seus cabelos ainda conservassem algumas mechas grisalhas. — Destampe-o para mim, Harry, minhas mãos estão tremendo.**

Hermione ao ouvir isso sentiu sua mão tremer também, Rony também pode sentir a mão da namorada tremer, já que estava de mãos dadas com ela, segurou a mão dela com mais força, transmitindo segurança a ela.

**O garoto arrancou a tampa do frasquinho e entregou-o a Hermione, que aplicou três gotas da poção na ferida ensangüentada.**

_Dependendo do tamanho da ferida, a menina esta usando a quantidade certa. Pensou Snape admirado._

**Ergueu-se uma nuvem de fumaça esverdeada e, quando se dissipou, Harry viu que o sangramento cessara. O ferimento agora parecia ter ocorrido há vários dias; uma pele nova se estendia sobre a carne antes exposta.**

— Estão vendo, Hermione sabia o que fazer. — Falou Arthur.

— Também sabia a quantidade certa a usar. — Falou Minerva sorrindo para Hermione que soltou um suspiro de alivio.

— **Uau! — exclamou Harry.**

— **E só o que consigo fazer sem correr riscos — disse Hermione, trêmula. — Há feitiços que o deixariam novo em folha, mas não me atrevo a usá-los por medo de errar e causar mais estrago... Ele já perdeu muito sangue...**

— **Como foi que ele se machucou? Quero dizer — Harry sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clarear as idéias e compreender seja lá o que tivesse acontecido —, por que estamos aqui? Pensei que estávamos voltando para o largo Grimmauld, não?**

**Hermione inspirou profundamente. Parecia à beira das lágrimas.**

— Não podem voltar mais para lá. — Falou Elliz.

— **Harry, acho que não podemos voltar para lá.**

— **Que foi que você...?**

— **Quando desaparatamos, Yaxley me agarrou e não pude me livrar dele, foi mais forte e continuava me segurando quando chegamos ao largo Grimmauld, aí... Bem, acho que ele deve ter visto a porta, e pensou que fôssemos entrar, então afrouxou a mão e consegui me desvencilhar, e trouxe todos para cá!**

— Tem a possibilidade dele não conseguir entrar. — Falou Sirius.

— Mas podem mandar Snape entrar. — Falou Gui.

Muitos ali olharam para Snape como se quisessem mata-lo apenas com o olhar, o professor apenas ignorou eles, não era a primeira vez e nem seria a ultima que olhariam para ele daquele jeito.

— **Mas cadê ele? Espere aí... você não quer dizer que Yaxley está no largo Grimmauld? Ele não pode entrar lá, pode?**

**Os olhos da garota cintilaram com as lágrimas acumuladas quando assentiu.**

— **Harry, acho que ele pode. Eu... eu o forcei a me largar com um Feitiço Repelente, mas já o deixara penetrar a proteção do Feitiço Fidelius. Desde que Dumbledore faleceu, somos fiéis do segredo, portanto entreguei a ele o segredo, não?**

— Hermione, poderia acontecer com qualquer um, não precisa se martirizar por isso. — Falou Sirius.

**Era impossível fingir. Harry sabia que a amiga tinha razão. O golpe era acachapante. Se Yaxley agora podia entrar na casa, não havia como regressarem. Naquele exato momento, ele poderia estar levando outros Comensais da Morte por aparatação. Embora a casa fosse sombria e deprimente, fora seu único refúgio: e, agora que Monstro estava mais feliz e amigo, uma espécie de lar. Com uma pontada de pesar que não estava ligada propriamente à comida, Harry imaginou o elfo doméstico ocupado em preparar o empadão de carne e rins que Harry, Rony e Hermione jamais provariam.**

— Como você pode pensar em comida uma hora dessas? — Perguntou Gina indignada.

— Olha que desperdício, quando estávamos lá tivemos que comer a comida da Hermione, e quando não estamos lá o Monstro faz uma comida dessas. — Explicou Harry.

— Tanta comida vai ir para o lixo. — Falou Rony desolado.

— **Harry, sinto muito, sinto muito!**

— **Não seja idiota, não foi sua culpa! Se foi de alguém, foi minha... **

**Harry levou a mão ao bolso e tirou o olho mágico de Olho-Tonto. Hermione se encolheu, horrorizada.**

— **Umbridge tinha cravado o olho na porta da sala para espionar as pessoas. Eu não podia deixá-lo lá... Mas foi assim que eles souberam que havia intrusos.**

— Também, esse olho vê até mesmo pessoas que estão embaixo de capas da invisibilidade. — Falou Rony.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Aquele homem que estava fingindo ser Harry o viu debaixo da capa andando pelo castelo durante a noite. — Respondeu Rony.

— E o que você fazia fora do dormitório durante a noite? — Perguntou Molly.

— Coisa boa é que não é. — Falou Gui rindo.

— Eu só estava estudando o ovo de dragão da primeira tarefa. — Falou Harry em sua defesa.

Depois da resposta de Harry ninguém falou mais nada.

**Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, Rony gemeu e abriu os olhos. Continuava cinzento, e o suor brilhava em seu rosto.**

— **Como está se sentindo? — sussurrou Hermione.**

— **Péssimo — respondeu Rony rouco, fazendo uma careta ao tocar o braço ferido. — Onde estamos?**

— Em uma floresta. — Falou uma menina.

— Vendo assim até parece que ele vai escutar. — Falou Fred baixinho para que a menina não escutasse, e deu certo porque a menina o olhou confusa.

— **Na floresta onde foi realizada a Copa Mundial de Quadribol -informou Hermione. — Eu queria um lugar fechado, escondido e esse foi...**

— Nossa, achei que o primeiro lugar que você fosse pensar seria um lugar trouxa. — Falou Rony.

— Eu também. — Falaram todos os Weasley.

— **... o primeiro em que pensou. — Harry terminou a frase por ela, correndo os olhos pela clareira aparentemente deserta. Não pôde deixar de lembrar o que acontecera na última vez que tinham aparatado no primeiro lugar que ocorrera a Hermione; como tinham sido encontrados pelos Comensais da Morte em poucos minutos. Teria sido Legilimência? Voldemort ou os seus capangas já saberiam onde Hermione os levara?**

— **Você acha que devemos ir para outro lugar? — perguntou Rony a Harry, que percebeu no rosto do amigo que lhe ocorrera o mesmo pensamento.**

— **Não sei.**

**Rony ainda estava pálido e suado. Não tinha feito a menor tentativa de sentar e, pelo seu aspecto, parecia fraco demais para tentar. A perspectiva de removê-lo era assustadora.**

— **Por enquanto, vamos ficar aqui — respondeu Harry. Com uma expressão de alívio, Hermione se pôs de pé.**

— **Aonde está indo? — perguntou Rony.**

— **Se vamos ficar aqui, devíamos lançar alguns feitiços de proteção ao nosso redor.**

— Bem pensado. — Falou Luna.

**Replicou ela e, erguendo a varinha, começou a caminhar em um amplo círculo em torno de Harry e Rony, murmurando encantamentos. O garoto observou pequenas turbulências no ar em torno; era como se Hermione tivesse lançado uma névoa de calor sobre a clareira.**

— _**Salvio hexia... Protego totalum... Repello trouxatum... Abaffiato**_**... Você podia ir apanhando a barraca, Harry...**

— São os feitiços mais usados para esconderijos. — Falou Minerva.

— Barraca? Onde? — Perguntou Rony.

— **Barraca?**

— **Na bolsa!**

— **Na... é claro — disse ele.**

— Meu Merlin, quantas coisas inusitadas podem ter nessa bolsa? — Perguntou Fred II.

— Essa bolsa devia ficar em um museu dos Weasley's. — Falou Roxanne.

— E existe isso? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Não. — Respondeu Roxanne rindo.

— Minha irmã tem problemas, não liga não. — Falou Fred II.

— Cala a boca idiota. — Falou Roxanne brava.

— Eu já disse varias vezes que irmãos não devem brigar. — Falou Vic, Fred II e Roxanne olharam brevemente para Vic e depois deram de ombros.

— Quem se importa? — Perguntaram os dois juntos.

— Quando os dois precisarem da minha ajuda para conseguir alguma coisa dos seus pais, eu vou dizer um belíssimo _NÃO_, ai vocês vão ver quem se importa. — Falou Vic brava.

— É brincadeira, é claro que nos importamos com a sua opinião. — Falou Fred II sorrindo amarelo.

— Terão que fazer muito mais para conseguirem o meu perdão. — Falou Vic cruzando os braços e fazendo bico, como se fosse uma criança.

— Depois agente vê isso, pode voltar a ler Lysa. — Falou Roxanne sorrindo.

**Desta vez, ele não se deu o trabalho de meter a mão na bolsa, mas usou outro Feitiço Convocatório. A barraca saiu em um disforme bolo de lona, corda e paus. Harry reconheceu, em parte pelo cheiro de gatos, que era a mesma barraca em que tinham dormido na noite da Taça Mundial de Quadribol.**

— Achei que a barraca fosse daquele homem, esqueci o nome dele. — Falou Fred.

— O nome dele é Perkins. — Respondeu Molly.

— Ele disse que poderíamos ficar com a barraca. — Falou Arthur.

— **Pensei que pertencesse àquele cara do Ministério, o Perkins.**

— **Aparentemente ele não a quis mais, seu lumbago está doendo demais — respondeu Hermione, executando com a varinha uma figura complicada em oito movimentos.**

— Esses feitiços de vários movimentos é horrível de se decorar. — Falou Felipe fazendo uma careta ao se lembrar de quando a professora o ensinara.

— Nem me fale. — Falou Fernando passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

— **Então o pai de Rony disse que eu podia pegar emprestada. **_**Erecto**_**! — acrescentou ela, apontando a varinha para o amontoado de lona, que, em um movimento fluido, se ergueu no ar e se acomodou, inteiramente montado, no chão diante do surpreso Harry, de cuja mão voou um espeque que aterrissou com um baque final na ponta de uma corda.**_** — Cave inimicum**_**, terminou Hermione, com um floreio para o alto. Isso é o máximo que sei fazer. No mínimo, nos avisarão da chegada deles; não posso garantir que impedirão a entrada de Vol...**

— Porque ela nome? — Perguntou Harry.

— **Não diga o nome! — interrompeu-a Rony, rispidamente. Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. — Desculpem — tornou ele, gemendo um pouco ao se erguer para encarar os amigos —, mas dá uma sensação de... Azaração ou coisa parecida. Será que não podemos chamá-lo de Você-Sabe-Quem... Por favor?**

— **Dumbledore dizia que o temor de um nome... — começou Harry.**

— **Caso você não tenha reparado, colega, chamar Você-Sabe-Quem pelo nome, afinal, não deu muito certo para Dumbledore — retrucou Rony. — Quer... Quer... Pelo menos demonstrar algum respeito por Você-Sabe-Quem?**

— _**Respeito**_**? — repetiu Harry, mas Hermione lhe lançou um olhar avisando-o para não discutir com Rony enquanto o amigo estivesse tão fraco.**

— É normal vocês brigarem assim? — Perguntou Jorge.

— Não. — Responderam Harry e Rony juntos.

**Harry e Hermione carregaram e, ao mesmo tempo, arrastaram Rony pela entrada da barraca. O interior era exatamente o que Harry lembrava: um pequeno apartamento, completo, com banheiro e uma minicozinha. Ele empurrou uma velha poltrona para o lado e depositou o amigo com cuidado na cama de baixo de um beliche. Mesmo esse percurso tão pequeno deixara Rony ainda mais pálido, e, quando terminaram de acomodá-lo no colchão, ele tornou a fechar os olhos e ficou algum tempo calado.**

— **Vou preparar um pouco de chá — disse Hermione, sem fôlego, tirando uma chaleira e canecas do fundo da bolsa e se dirigindo à cozinha.**

— Fico me perguntando da onde você pegou tanta coisa. — Falou Angelina Johnson.

— Ela assaltou os armários da Toca. — Falou Jorge rindo enquanto Hermione ficava corada de vergonha.

— Não tem problema querida, melhor ter pegado do que ter que ficar precisando. — Falou Molly.

**Harry achou a bebida quente tão providencial quanto o uísque de fogo na noite em que Olho-Tonto tinha morrido; pareceu queimar um pouco o medo que se agitava em seu peito. Minutos depois, Rony quebrou o silêncio.**

— **Que acham que aconteceu com os Cattermole?**

— **Com um pouco de sorte, terão conseguido fugir — disse Hermione, apertando a caneca para se tranqüilizar. — Desde que tenha mantido a presença de espírito por algum tempo, o Sr. Cattermole terá transportado a mulher por Aparatação Acompanhada e estarão fugindo do país com as crianças neste exato momento. Foi esse o conselho de Harry à mulher.**

— Temos que torcer para que ele tenha feito isso realmente. — Falou Arthur.

— Temos que torcer mesmo por eles, são pessoas gentis, eles apenas tem medo de manifestar seus pensamentos, por medo que aconteça algo com eles ou com os filhos deles. — Falou Gui.

— **Caramba, espero que tenham escapado — disse Rony, tornando a baixar a cabeça nos travesseiros. O chá parecia estar lhe fazendo bem; recuperara um arzinho de cor. — Mas tive a impressão de que Reg Cattermole não era muito inteligente, pela maneira com que as pessoas se dirigiam a mim enquanto fui ele. Deus, espero que tenham conseguido... se eles acabarem em Azkaban por nossa causa...**

**Harry olhou para Hermione e a pergunta que tinha na ponta da língua — se a falta de varinha impediria a sra. Cattermole de aparatar com o marido — morreu em sua boca. Hermione estava vendo Rony se preocupar com o destino dos Cattermole, e havia tanta ternura em seu rosto que Harry teve a sensação de quase surpreendê-la beijando o amigo.**

— **Então, pegou? — perguntou Harry, em parte para lembrar Hermione de sua presença.**

— **Pegou... Pegou o quê? — perguntou ela, um pouquinho assustada.**

— Estava tão penetrada em olhar par ao Rony que até ficou meia que desnorteada, não é todo dia que Hermione fica assim em. — Falou Gina rindo da amiga que ficou meio que corada.

— **Para que foi que passamos por tudo isso? O medalhão! Onde está o medalhão?**

— _**Você pegou**_**? — gritou Rony, erguendo-se um pouco mais nos travesseiros. — Ninguém me conta nada! Caramba, podiam ter falado!**

— **Ora, estivemos correndo dos dementadores para não morrer, não foi? — justificou-se Hermione. — Tome aqui.**

**E, tirando o medalhão do bolso das vestes, entregou-o a Rony.**

**Era grande como um ovo de galinha. Uma letra "S" floreada, engastada com pedrinhas verdes, lampejou sombriamente à luz difusa que se infiltrava pelo teto de lona da barraca.**

— **Há alguma chance de alguém tê-la destruído desde que esteve na posse de Monstro? — perguntou Rony esperançoso. — Quero dizer, temos certeza de que continua a ser uma Horcrux?**

— Pela descrição parece estar intacta, então acho que não foi destruída. — Falou Dumbledore.

— O que não melhora a nossa situação. — Falou Hermione.

— É, terão que descobrir como destruir ele. — Falou Remo.

— **Acho que sim — respondeu Hermione, retomando o medalhão das mãos dele e examinando-o atentamente. — Haveria algum sinal de dano se o conteúdo tivesse sido magicamente destruído.**

**Ela passou-o a Harry, que virou e revirou o medalhão nos dedos. O objeto parecia perfeito, intacto. Lembrou-se dos restos estraçalhados do diário e da pedra no anel-Horcrux que fendera ao ser destruído por Dumbledore.**

— Esse anel, onde ele esta escondido? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Acho que não esta explicado no livro, já que foi achado por Dumbledore no sexto ano. — Falou Teddy.

— E como vamos saber onde o anel esta? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Terão que perguntar ao papai, ele deve saber. — Respondeu Lily.

— E quando mais ou menos ele vem para ca? — Perguntou Remo.

— Não sei, vou tentar falar com ele. — Falou James.

Depois de James terminar de falar Lysa voltou a ler.

— **Acho que Monstro tinha razão. Temos que descobrir como abrir essa coisa para podermos destruí-la.**

**A súbita consciência do que segurava, do que estava vivo por trás das portinhas de ouro, atingiu Harry enquanto falava. Mesmo depois de todos os esforços para encontrá-lo, ele sentiu um violento impulso de arremessar longe o medalhão. Controlando-se, tentou abri-lo com os dedos, depois experimentou o feitiço que Hermione usara para abrir a porta do quarto de Régulo. Nenhum dos dois deu resultado. Devolveu, então, o medalhão a Rony e Hermione, cada um fez o que pôde, mas não tiveram maior sucesso.**

— Será que poderia ser uma forma de abrir que apenas Voldemort sabe? Ou conhece? — Perguntou Miguel.

— Se for algo do tipo, como eles vão descobrir? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Só lendo para saber. — Falou Lysa antes de voltar a ler.

— **Mas você consegue sentir? — perguntou Rony com a voz abafada, ao apertar o objeto na mão.**

— **Como assim?**

**Rony passou-lhe a Horcrux. Instantes depois, Harry pensou ter entendido o que ele queria dizer. Estaria sentindo o sangue pulsar em suas veias, ou havia alguma coisa no medalhão batendo como um minúsculo coração metálico?**

_É horrível mesmo, é como se o medalhão transmitisse raiva para nós. Pensava Tonks ao se lembrar de quando pegou o objeto horas mais cedo._

— Com certeza esse medalhão tem uma forma de se proteger. — Falou Minerva.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Edu Carmichael.

— Uma forma de se manifestar ao sentir uma coisa que possa destruí-lo por perto. — Respondeu Minerva.

— Mas o que poderia destruí-lo? — Perguntou Kevin Entwhistle.

— Se nem eles que tiveram ordens de Dumbledore sabe, imagine nós. — Falou Lily.

— Tenho que estudar mais sobre modos de destruir Horcrux. — Falou Dumbledore mais para si mesmo do que para as pessoas que estavam em volta — Volte a ler Srta. Lovegood. — Falou Dumbledore para Lysa que voltou a ler instantaneamente.

— **Que vai fazer com isso? — perguntou Hermione.**

— **Guardá-lo em segurança até descobrirmos como destruí-lo —respondeu Harry e, por menos que isso lhe agradasse, prendeu a corrente ao pescoço, deixando o medalhão pender, oculto, sob suas vestes, onde repousou sobre seu peito, ao lado da bolsa que Hagrid lhe dera.**

— **Acho que devíamos nos revezar para vigiar a barraca por fora — acrescentou Hermione, se pondo de pé e se espreguiçando. — E também teremos que pensar em alguma coisa para comer. Você fica aqui — acrescentou, rapidamente, quando Rony tentou se levantar e seu rosto adquiriu um feio tom verdoso.**

— Nossa, nem mandou agora. — Falou Rose rindo.

**Equilibrando com cuidado sobre a barraca o bisbilhoscópio que Hermione dera de presente a Harry em seu aniversário, os dois passaram o resto do dia dividindo os turnos de vigia. O bisbilhoscópio, no entanto, permaneceu silencioso e parado o tempo todo, e, fosse por causa dos feitiços de proteção e Feitiços Antitrouxas que Hermione lançara ao redor, ou porque as pessoas raramente se aventuravam naquelas paragens, a clareira permaneceu deserta exceto por raros pássaros e esquilos. A noite não trouxe alteração alguma; Harry acendeu a varinha ao substituir Hermione às dez horas e contemplou uma paisagem deserta, registrando os morcegos que voavam muito alto no retalho de céu estrelado que se avistava da clareira protegida.**

— Não deve existir coisa mais emocionante do que ficar olhando os morcegos voarem. — Falou Al rindo.

**Sentia fome, agora, e um pouco de tontura. Hermione não estocara alimentos na bolsinha mágica, pois supusera que eles fossem retornar ao largo Grimmauld naquela noite. Não havia, portanto, comida, exceto alguns cogumelos silvestres que a garota colhera entre as árvores mais próximas e cozinhara em uma vasilha. Depois de comer dois bocados, Rony afastara sua porção, parecendo enjoado; Harry só persistira para não magoar Hermione.**

— Nossa Harry, muito obrigado em, acabou de dizer que até mesmo meu chá é ruim. — Falou Hermione para Harry que riu.

— Sinceramente, chá de cogumelo, só dizendo o nome parece horrível. — Falou Harry.

— O pior é que papai fica completamente mal humorado quando esta com fome. — Falou Hugo.

— O que vai causar brigas. — Falou Rose.

— Seus pais deviam ganhar um prêmio. — Falou Teddy.

— Porque? — Perguntou Rose e Hugo ao mesmo tempo.

— Brigam desde sempre e continuam casado, isso é uma realização incrível. — Respondeu Teddy rindo junto a todos que escutara o que ele havia dito.

Depois de todos terem parado de dar risada Lysa voltou a ler.

**O silêncio circundante era quebrado por sons indistintos ocasionais e, talvez, gravetos estalando. Harry achou que fossem produzidos por animais e não por gente, contudo, empunhou com firmeza a varinha, pronta para uso. Suas entranhas, já avariadas pela porção insuficiente de cogumelos borrachudos, tremiam, causando-lhe mal-estar.**

— Não precisávamos saber que você esta com vontade de vomitar. — Falou Sirius.

— No livro a descrição é mais decente, ele falou que esta com mal estar, e não que quer vomitar. — Falou Fernando.

— Quando ele diz que esta com mal estar quer dizer que alguma coisa fez mal a ele, quando ele diz que quer vomitar é por que alguma coisa fez mal a ele, então mal estar e vontade de vomitar é tudo a mesma coisa. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

**Pensara que sentiria euforia se conseguissem reaver a Horcrux, mas por alguma razão isso não acontecera; tudo que sentia, sentado naquela escuridão, da qual sua varinha iluminava uma ínfima parte, era apreensão pelo que aconteceria a seguir. Parecia que estivera se precipitando velozmente até aquele lugar durante semanas, meses, talvez anos, mas agora estacara abruptamente, era o fim da estrada.**

**Havia outras Horcruxes lá fora em algum lugar, mas ele não fazia a menor idéia de onde poderiam estar. Nem mesmo sabia o que eram. Nesse meio-tempo, não lhe ocorria como destruir a única que encontrara: a Horcrux que, no momento, jazia sobre seu peito nu. Curiosamente, o objeto não roubara calor do seu corpo, estava tão frio ali, sobre sua pele, que poderia ter saído da água gelada. De vez em quando, Harry pensava, ou talvez imaginasse, que podia sentir um batimento de coração mínimo, no mesmo compasso que o seu.**

— Será que Umbridge sentiu essa manifestação do medalhão? — Perguntou Lisa Turpin.

— Acho que não, se ela tivesse sentido ela teria achado estranho e teria parado de andar com isso no pescoço. — Respondeu Felipe.

— Porque será que a manifestação acontece com Harry, Rony e Hermione, mas não acontece com Umbridge? — Perguntou Lorcan, como ninguém soube responder Lysa voltou a ler.

**Pressentimentos inomináveis o assaltavam, ali no escuro: tentava resistir-lhes, afastá-los, contudo eles recorriam sem descanso. **_**Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver**_**. Rony e Hermione, agora conversando baixinho na barraca às suas costas, poderiam ir embora se quisessem: ele não poderia. E parecia-lhe, naquela imobilidade em que tentava dominar o medo e a exaustão, que a Horcrux sobre seu peito marcava o tempo que lhe restava... **_**Que idéia idiota**_**, disse a si mesmo, **_**não pense isso**_**...**

— É bom não pensar nisso mesmo. — Falou Gina.

**Sua cicatriz estava recomeçando a formigar. Receava que estivesse provocando aquilo ao entreter tais pensamentos, e tentou redirecioná-los. Pensou no pobre Monstro, esperando a chegada deles em casa e, em vez disso, recebendo Yaxley. O elfo guardaria silêncio ou contaria ao Comensal da Morte tudo que sabia? Harry queria acreditar que Monstro mudara sua relação com ele durante o mês que passara, que se manteria leal, mas quem sabia o que iria acontecer? E se os Comensais da Morte torturassem o elfo? Imagens tétricas fervilharam em sua mente e ele tentou afastá-las também, porque não havia nada que pudesse fazer por Monstro: ele e Hermione já tinham decidido não convocá-lo; e se alguém do Ministério viesse junto? Eles não podiam contar que a aparatação de elfos fosse isenta da falha que levara Yaxley ao largo Grimmauld agarrado à manga de Hermione.**

— Falando de Monstro, você foi ao Largo Grimmauld hoje Sirius, conversou com ele? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Sim Hermione, eu me ajeitei com o Monstro por enquanto, mas se caso ele não me obedecer eu não poderei fazer nada a não ser manda-lo embora, ou uma opção que seria meio que radical demais mata-lo. — Falou Sirius fazendo Hermione arregalar os olhos.

— Você não vai mata-lo. — Falou Hermione.

— Não disse que iria, apenas disse que poderia manda-lo embora, e disse que mata-lo seria radical demais. — Explicou Sirius fazendo Hermione soltar um suspiro de alivio.

— Bem, fico feliz que tenha ajeitado sua situação com ele. — Falou Hermione sorrindo.

Depois da pequena conversa entre Sirius e Hermione ter terminado Lysa voltou a ler.

**A cicatriz de Harry agora queimava. Lembrou que havia tanta coisa que ignoravam: Lupin estava certo quando falara em magia que jamais tinham enfrentado ou imaginado. Por que Dumbledore não lhe explicara mais? Teria pensado que haveria tempo; que viveria anos, séculos talvez, como seu amigo Nicolau Flamel? Se assim fosse, enganara-se... Snape se encarregara disso... Snape, a serpente adormecida, que atacara no alto da Torre...**

**E Dumbledore caíra... caíra...**

— **Entregue-me, Gregorovitch.**

— O que aconteceu? Você em uma hora estava falando de Dumbledore e agora esta falando de Gregorovitch. — Falou Colin Creevey.

— Parece que ele esta na mente de Voldemort novamente. — Falou Cath.

— Não adianta me olhar assim Hermione. — Falou Harry vendo que a amiga logo direcionara o olhar em sua direção — Volte a ler Lysa antes que ela comece a dizer alguma coisa. — Pediu Harry a loira que riu antes de voltar a ler.

**A voz de Harry saiu aguda, clara e fria: sua varinha estendida à frente por uma mão branca de dedos longos. O homem para quem apontava estava suspenso no ar de cabeça para baixo, embora não houvesse cordas segurando-o; ele balançava, invisível e sinistramente preso, os membros enrolados no corpo, seu rosto aterrorizado, no mesmo nível que o de Harry, vermelho por causa do sangue que lhe afluíra à cabeça. Tinha cabelos absolutamente brancos e uma barba cerrada de pêlos espessos: um Papai Noel no espeto.**

— Bela comparação Harry, bela mesmo. — Falou Vic rindo.

— **Não a tenho, não a tenho mais! Roubaram-me há muitos anos!**

— **Não minta para Lord Voldemort, Gregorovitch. Ele sabe... ele sempre sabe.**

— Ele ainda esta procurando uma forma que possa matar você. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas que forma poderia ser essa? — Perguntou Harry, ninguém respondeu.

**As pupilas do homem pendurado estavam grandes, dilatadas de medo, e pareciam inchar, cada vez mais, até que seu negrume engoliu Harry inteiro...**

_**E agora ele se via correndo por um corredor escuro atrás do atarracado Gregorovitch, que segurava uma lanterna no alto: o bruxo adentrou um aposento no final do corredor e sua lanterna iluminou o que lhe pareceu uma oficina; aparas de madeira e ouro reluziam no foco trêmulo de luz, e ali, no peitoril da janela, achava-se, empoleirado, como uma grande ave, um jovem de cabelos dourados. Na fração de segundo que a luz da lanterna incidiu nele, Harry viu prazer em seu belo rosto, então o intruso lançou um Feitiço Estuporante de sua varinha e saltou, de costas, do peitoril com um grito de triunfo.**_

— Então era esse o ladrão. — Falou Denis Creevey.

— Então, esse tal ladrão roubou uma coisa que poderia matar Harry e que seria útil a Voldemort? — Perguntou Dino Thomas.

— Sim, mas temos poucas características físicas desse tal ladrão para poder conhecer ele. — Falou Scorpius.

— Isso é verdade. — Falou Cath concordando com o irmão mais novo.

**E Harry se viu recuando velozmente daquelas pupilas enormes como túneis, o rosto de Gregorovitch aterrorizado.**

— **Quem foi o ladrão, Gregorovitch? — perguntou a voz aguda e fria.**

— **Não sei, nunca soube, um jovem... não... por favor... POR FAVOR!**

**Um grito interminável seguido de um lampejo verde...**

— _**Harry!**_

**Ele abriu os olhos, ofegante, a testa latejando. Tinha desmaiado contra a parede da barraca: escorregara de lado pela lona e se estatelara no chão. Ergueu os olhos para Hermione, cujos cabelos cheios obscureciam o retalhinho de céu visível através da escura ramagem acima.**

— Má sorte em, nem vai precisar falar alguma coisa para ela saber que você estava vendo os pensamentos de Voldemort. — Falou Rony.

— Ei, Harry é meu melhor amigo, é claro que eu ficaria preocupado por ele estar baixando a guarda assim tão fácil. — Falou Hermione.

Vendo que ninguém falaria mais nada Lysa voltou a ler.

— **Sonho — disse ele, sentando-se depressa e tentando enfrentar a carranca de Hermione com um ar de inocência. — Devo ter cochilado, desculpe.**

— **Sei que foi a sua cicatriz! Percebo no seu rosto! Você estava espiando a mente de Vol...**

— **Não diga esse nome! — Ouviram a voz irritada de Rony vinda das profundezas da barraca.**

— _**Ótimo**_** — retorquiu Hermione. — Então, a mente de Você-Sabe-Quem!**

— **Não quis que acontecesse! — defendeu-se Harry. — Foi um sonho! **_**Você**_** consegue controlar o que sonha, Hermione?**

— Ta ai uma coisa difícil de se fazer, nem sei se é possível. — Falou Elliz.

— **Se você ao menos tivesse aprendido a usar a Oclumência... **

**Harry, porém, não estava interessado em levar uma descompostura de Hermione; queria discutir o que acabara de ver.**

— **Ele encontrou Gregorovitch, Hermione, e acho que o matou, mas, antes de matar, leu a mente do homem e vi...**

— **Acho que é melhor eu assumir a vigia, se o seu cansaço é tanto que você está cochilando — disse Hermione friamente.**

— **Eu posso terminar a vigia!**

— **Não, obviamente você está exausto. Vá se deitar.**

— Valeu mesmo, _mamãe. _— Falou Harry para Hermione.

— Engraçado como vocês sempre vão dormir quando ela pede. — Falou Neville rindo.

— Melhor obedecer do que ficar ouvindo ela discutir com agente. — Falou Rony rindo.

**Ela se largou na entrada da barraca, decidida. Aborrecido, mas querendo evitar uma briga, Harry entrou.**

**O rosto ainda pálido de Rony se ergueu, curioso, do beliche; Harry subiu na cama de cima, deitou-se e ficou olhando para o teto escuro de lona. Passados vários minutos, Rony falou muito baixinho para Hermione não ouvir, encolhida na entrada.**

— **Que é que Você-Sabe-Quem está fazendo?**

**Harry apertou os olhos se esforçando para recordar cada detalhe, então sussurrou no escuro:**

— **Encontrou Gregorovitch. Amarrou-o e estava torturando o homem.**

— **Como é que Gregorovitch vai fazer uma nova varinha para ele se está amarrado?**

— Tá vendo, Rony sim é um bom amigo, pelo menos ele me escuta. — Falou Harry apenas para irritar Hermione.

— É mesmo Hermione, é melhor ele compartilhar o que viu com agente do que ficar guardando isso apenas para si. — Concordou Rony.

— O que é isso? Um complô contra mim? — Perguntou Hermione fazendo todos rirem.

— É apenas nossa opinião, se sua opinião é diferente da nossa, nós não podemos fazer nada. — Falou Rony.

— Rony, você bebeu algo que não sabia o efeito? Ou alguém sequestrou o verdadeiro Rony e colocou um péssimo substituto falso. — Falou Gina rindo do irmão.

— Porque? — Perguntou Rony.

— Você ta parecendo inteligente hoje, falando assim. — Falou Jorge.

— Idiotas. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Meninos, deixem seu irmão em paz. — Falou Molly para os filhos que não disseram mais nada, logo em seguida Lysa voltou a ler.

— **Não sei... é esquisito, não é?**

**Harry fechou os olhos, pensando em tudo que vira e ouvira. Quanto mais lembrava, menos sentido fazia... Voldemort não tinha dito nada sobre a varinha de Harry, nada sobre os núcleos gêmeos, nada sobre a idéia de mandar Gregorovitch fazer uma varinha nova e mais poderosa para derrotar a de Harry...**

— **Queria alguma coisa de Gregorovitch — disse Harry, ainda com os olhos bem fechados. — Pediu que lhe entregasse, mas Gregorovitch disse que tinham lhe roubado... e então... então...**

**Harry lembrou como ele, no corpo de Voldemort, parecera invadir os olhos de Gregorovitch até sua memória...**

— **Leu a mente de Gregorovitch e viu um rapaz louro, empoleirado no peitoril da janela, que lançou um feitiço em Gregorovitch e, dando um salto para trás, desapareceu. Ele roubou, roubou seja o que for que Você-Sabe-Quem procura. E eu... eu acho que já vi o rapaz em algum lugar...**

— Seria mais fácil se você ao menos soubesse o nome da pessoa. — Falou Padma Patil.

— Nada é fácil para mim mesmo. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— E temos que saber o que foi roubado. — Falou Gina.

**Harry desejou poder dar mais uma olhada naquele rosto risonho. O roubo acontecera havia muitos anos, segundo Gregorovitch. Por que o jovem ladrão lhe parecia familiar?**

**Os ruídos da mata soavam abafados no interior da barraca; só o que Harry escutava era a respiração do amigo. Passado algum tempo, Rony sussurrou:**

— **Você não viu o que o ladrão estava segurando?**

— **Não... devia ser alguma coisa pequena.**

— **Harry?**

**As ripas de madeira da cama de Rony rangeram quando ele mudou de posição.**

— **Harry, você não acha que Você-Sabe-Quem estava atrás de outro objeto para transformar em Horcrux?**

— Acho que não, já foi perigoso ele conseguir fazer sete, tentar fazer mais alguma poderia causar danos a ele, não é? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Sim. — Respondeu Dumbledore simplesmente.

— **Não sei — respondeu ele, lentamente. — Talvez. Mas não seria perigoso criar mais uma? Hermione não disse que ele já tinha forçado a alma ao máximo?**

— **É, mas ele talvez não saiba disso.**

— **É... talvez — disse Harry.**

**Tivera certeza de que Voldemort andava procurando uma maneira de contornar o problema dos núcleos gêmeos, certeza de que buscava uma solução com o velho fabricante de varinhas... Contudo, matara-o, aparentemente sem lhe fazer uma única pergunta sobre varinhas.**

— Será que não é uma varinha? — Perguntou Alicia Spinnet.

— São tantas possibilidades. — Falou Arthur.

**Que é que Voldemort estava tentando encontrar? Por que, com o Ministério da Magia e o mundo bruxo a seus pés, ele foi para longe, decidido a encontrar um objeto que no passado pertenceu a Gregorovitch e lhe foi roubado por um ladrão desconhecido?**

**Harry ainda via o rosto do rapaz louro, era alegre e rebelde; havia nele um ar à la Fred e Jorge e seus bem-sucedidos logros. Ele voara do peitoril da janela como um pássaro, e Harry já o vira antes, mas não conseguia lembrar onde...**

**Com Gregorovitch morto, era um ladrão de rosto alegre que agora corria perigo, e foi nele que se detiveram os pensamentos de Harry quando os roncos de Rony começaram a ecoar da cama de baixo e ele próprio recomeçou lentamente a adormecer.**

— Acabou o capitulo, quem vai ler? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Eu vou. — Falou Gui antes que alguém falasse antes dele.

Lysa esticando um pouco o braço conseguiu passar o livro para Gui.

— A vingança do duende. — Falou Gui.

— Vingança? Que tipo de vingança? — Perguntou Córmaco McLaggen.

— O tipo de vingança dos duendes nunca é bom. — Falou Gui.


	21. CAPÍTULO QUINZE: A VINGANÇA DO DUENDE

CAPÍTULO QUINZE

A VINGANÇA DO DUENDE

— Bom vamos começar a ler logo. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Cedo na manhã seguinte, antes que os outros acordassem, Harry deixou a barraca em busca da árvore mais antiga e de aparência mais nodosa e elástica que pudesse encontrar. Ali, à sua sombra, ele enterrou o olho de Olho-Tonto Moody e marcou o local gravando, com a sua varinha, uma pequena cruz na casca. Não era muita coisa, mas Harry sentiu que Olho-Tonto teria preferido isso a ficar engastado na porta de Dolores Umbridge. Voltou, então, à barraca e esperou os outros acordarem para discutir o que fariam a seguir.**

— Obrigado Harry, Moody ficaria muito feliz, tenho certeza. — Falou Tonks sincera.

— É, mesmo ele não demonstrando estar grato. — Falou Sirius.

Alguns ali riram do que Sirius falou.

**Harry e Hermione acharam que era melhor não pararem em lugar algum muito tempo, e Rony concordou, com a única ressalva de que o próximo deslocamento os deixasse próximos a um sanduíche de bacon. Hermione desfez, portanto, os feitiços que lançara sobre a clareira, enquanto os dois amigos apagavam todas as marcas e impressões no solo que pudessem indicar que haviam acampado ali. Em seguida, desaparataram para a periferia de uma pequena cidade comercial.**

— Há, papai com mal humor é um saco. — Falou Rose.

— Ele não é o único. — Falou Hugo olhando mais especificamente para a irmã.

— Eu não fico tão insuportável assim, tá. — Falou Rose fingindo estar brava.

**Depois de armarem a barraca ao abrigo de um pequeno arvoredo que cercaram com feitiços defensivos, Harry arriscou uma surtida sob a Capa da Invisibilidade para procurar alimentos. Sua tentativa, porém, não saiu conforme planejara. Mal acabara de entrar na cidade quando um frio anormal, uma névoa baixa e um repentino escurecimento do céu o fizeram estacar, congelado.**

— Dementadores? — Perguntou Harry.

— Provavelmente Voldemort os deixou livre, como eles tanto quiseram. — Falou Rony.

— Imagine o resultado disso nos trouxas, pode acontecer uma coisa pior que a outra, com uma criança, quer dizer, não apenas com crianças, mas com todo mundo. — Falou Molly.

— É, já tentei varias vezes falar com Fudge sobre eles, mas parece que ele não escuta, vive achando que pessoas se sentem seguras quando os comensais estão cuidando dos prisioneiros em Azkaban. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Ele acha que conseguira manter a redia com os comensais, acha que pode controla-los. — Falou Minerva.

— **Mas você sabe conjurar um Patrono genial! — protestou Rony, quando Harry voltou à barraca de mãos vazias, sem fôlego, dizendo uma única palavra: "dementadores".**

— **Não consegui... produzir um — arquejou, comprimindo uma pontada no lado do corpo. — Não quis... aparecer.**

— Isso é estranho, você não conseguir. — Falou Remo.

— Você tem razão Remo. — Falou Dumbledore.

**As expressões de pesar e desapontamento dos amigos deixaram-no envergonhado. Fora uma experiência aterrorizante ver ao longe os dementadores deslizando da névoa, e compreender, quando o frio paralisante obstruiu os seus pulmões e gritos distantes encheram seus ouvidos, que ele não ia conseguir se proteger. Harry precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para se despregar do chão e correr, deixando os dementadores sem olhos se deslocarem entre os trouxas que talvez não os vissem, mas que, certamente, sentiriam o desespero que eles lançavam por onde quer que passassem.**

— Eu não conseguiria pensar em uma coisa feia dessas perto de mim. — Falou Lila tremendo de medo.

— É realmente horrível. — Falou Harry que já sentira a sensação de tê-los por perto varias vezes.

— **Continuamos, então, sem comida.**

— **Cala a boca, Rony — cortou-o Hermione. — Harry, que aconteceu? Por que acha que não conseguiu conjurar o seu Patrono? Ontem você fez isso perfeitamente!**

— **Não sei.**

**Harry afundou-se em uma das velhas poltronas de Perkins, sentindo-se, a cada momento, mais humilhado. Receava que alguma coisa tivesse desabilitado dentro dele. O dia de ontem parecia ter sido muitos séculos atrás: hoje, sentia-se novamente com treze anos, o único garoto que desmaiara no Expresso de Hogwarts.**

— Eu também desmaiaria se ele estivesse perto de mim, mas porque ele foi apenas atrás de você? — Perguntou Dino.

— Os dementadores com certeza achou que Harry saberia sobre Sirius. — Respondeu Remo.

— Isso, como você fugiu dos dementadores e de Azkaban? — Perguntou Simas a Sirius.

— Eu, como puderam ver sou um animago, Dementadores não sentem as almas de animais, e como estava bem magro consegui passar pelas grades da cela, depois de conseguir sair de Azkaban nadei até a costa. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Nossa, deve ter sido cansativo. — Falou Neville.

— É, com certeza, mas imaginar que você estará livre daquelas criaturas horríveis e não precisar ouvir os gritos das pessoas em Azkaban. — Falou Sirius.

— Gritos? — Perguntou Fred.

— Sim, pessoas chegam a loucura naquele lugar e começam a gritar. — Explicou Sirius, depois que ninguém mais voltou a fazer perguntas a Sirius, Gui voltou a ler.

**Rony chutou o pé de uma cadeira.**

— **Quê? — rosnou para Hermione. — Estou morrendo de fome! Depois que quase morri de tanto sangrar, só comi uns dois cogumelos!**

— **Então vá e abra caminho à força entre os dementadores — retrucou Harry, mordido.**

— **Eu iria, mas estou com um braço na tipóia, caso você não tenha reparado!**

— **Muito conveniente.**

— **E que quer dizer...**

— **É claro! — exclamou Hermione, dando um tapinha na testa e fazendo os dois se calarem de susto. — Harry, me dá o medalhão! — pediu impaciente, estalando os dedos para o garoto ao ver que não reagira. — Você ainda está usando a Horcrux!**

— A Horcrux, ela pode estar destorcendo o seu emocional. — Falou Hermione.

— Pode ser a maneira dele de reagir contra as pessoas. — Falou Gina.

— É uma boa teoria. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Ela estendeu as mãos e Harry tirou a corrente de ouro pela cabeça. No momento em que o objeto desencostou de sua pele, o garoto se sentiu livre e estranhamente leve. Não tinha percebido que estava suado e que havia um peso comprimindo seu estômago até as duas sensações desapareceram.**

— **Melhor? — perguntou Hermione.**

— **Nossa, muito melhor!**

— **Harry — tornou ela, agachando-se à sua frente e usando um tom de voz que o garoto associava a visitas a gente muito doente —, você não acha que foi possuído, acha?**

— **Quê? Não! — exclamou ele, na defensiva. — Lembro-me de tudo que fizemos enquanto estive usando o medalhão. Eu não saberia o que fiz se estivesse possuído, não é? Gina me contou que, às vezes, ela não conseguia se lembrar de nada.**

— Bom, não conseguir se lembrar das coisas é um dos sintomas de estar sendo possuído. — Falou Minerva.

— Então Harry não esta sendo possuído, isso é bom. — Falou Hermione soltando um suspiro.

— **Hum — disse Hermione, contemplando o pesado medalhão. — Bem, talvez seja melhor não o usarmos. Podemos simplesmente guardá-lo aqui na barraca.**

— **Não vamos deixar essa Horcrux por aí — disse Harry, com firmeza. — Se a perdermos, se a roubarem...**

— Se cuidarem bem a bolsa não serão roubados. — Falou Parvati.

— **Ah, tá bem, tá bem — respondeu ela, colocando o medalhão no próprio pescoço e escondendo-o por baixo da blusa. — Mas vamos nos revezar, assim ninguém irá usá-la por muito tempo.**

— **Ótimo — disse Rony, irritado —, e agora que já acertamos isso, será que podemos comer alguma coisa?**

— **Tudo bem, mas vamos procurar em outro lugar — propôs Hermione, lançando um olhar rápido para Harry. — Não tem sentido ficar aqui, sabendo que os dementadores estão atacando.**

— Isso é verdade, vocês não tem ideia de quantos dementadores podem ter. — Falou Tonks.

**Eles acabaram pernoitando em um extenso campo de uma propriedade rural isolada, na qual obtiveram ovos e pão.**

— **Não estamos roubando, não é? — perguntou Hermione, em tom preocupado, enquanto devoravam ovos mexidos com torrada. -Não se eu deixei um dinheiro no galinheiro, concordam?**

**Rony virou os olhos para o alto e disse com a boca estufada:**

— _**Er-mi-ne, cê precupa demais. Elaxa!**_

— O dono do galinheiro vai pensar que a galinha esta botando dinheiro. — Falou Hugo.

— Ele vai ficar esperando que dinheiro apareça lá novamente. — Falou James rindo.

**E, de fato, ficou muito mais fácil relaxar depois de estarem bem alimentados: a discussão sobre os dementadores foi esquecida entre risos, e Harry se sentiu animado, e até esperançoso, quando assumiu a primeira das três vigias da noite.**

**Esta foi a primeira vez que constataram que uma barriga cheia gera bom humor; e, uma vazia, desentendimento e tristeza. A Harry, isso não surpreendeu muito, porque chegara várias vezes à beira da inanição na casa dos Dursley. Hermione suportou razoavelmente bem as noites em que só conseguiam arranjar frutinhas e biscoitos velhos, sua paciência talvez um pouco mais curta do que o normal e seus silêncios melancólicos. Rony, no entanto, fora acostumado a três deliciosas refeições por dia, cortesia de sua mãe ou dos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, e a fome o tornava irracional e irascível. Sempre que a falta de comida coincidia com sua vez de usar a Horcrux, ele se tornava decididamente desagradável.**

— Agora sabemos porque ele fica de mal humor quando esta com fome, já que sobreviveu a vida toda com três maravilhosas refeições por dia. — Falou Vic.

— Então todo mundo aqui também ficaria de mal humor. —Falou Lily.

— É, você tem razão. — Falou Al.

— **E agora? — Era o seu constante refrão. Não parecia ter idéias a contribuir, mas esperava que Harry e Hermione sugerissem planos, enquanto ele ficava parado, remoendo a escassez de comida. Assim, Harry e Hermione passavam horas infrutíferas, tentando decidir onde procurar as outras Horcruxes e como destruir a que tinham em seu poder, suas conversas se tornando cada vez mais repetitivas, pois não tinham novas informações.**

— Ter que fazer uma coisa difícil como caçar Horcrux e ao mesmo tempo pensar em como destruir não é muito fácil. — Falou Teddy.

— Eu já sofro pra procurar um livro no meu quarto, imagine caçar Horcrux pelo mundo todo. — Falou Fernando.

— Também, naquela bagunça ninguém nunca acha nada. — Falou Elliz soltando um riso.

**Uma vez que Dumbledore dissera a Harry que acreditava que Voldemort tivesse escondido as Horcruxes em lugares que julgava importantes, os dois não paravam de desfiar, em uma espécie de ladainha enfadonha, os lugares onde sabiam que o lorde vivera ou visitara. O orfanato onde nascera e crescera, Hogwarts onde fora educado, Borgin & Burkes, onde trabalhara ao terminar a escola, depois a Albânia, onde passara os anos de exílio: essa era a base de suas especulações.**

— Então é verdade que ele estava mesmo na Albânia? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Sim, depois de ele ter quase morrido por causa de Harry ouve boatos de que ele estava lá. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— **É, vamos à Albânia. Não vamos gastar mais do que uma tarde para vasculhar o país inteiro — disse Rony, sarcasticamente.**

— **Não pode haver nada lá. Ele já tinha criado cinco das Horcruxes quando foi para o exílio, e Dumbledore tinha certeza de que a cobra era a sexta — contrapôs Hermione. — Sabemos que a cobra não está na Albânia, normalmente acompanha Vol...**

— A cobra, com certeza a mais difícil de matar será a cobra. — Falou Harry.

— É apenas uma cobra. — Falou Edu Carmichael.

— Não, a cobra é esperta. — Falou Dumbledore.

— _**Eu não pedi para você parar de dizer isso**_**?**

— **Ótimo! A cobra normalmente está com **_**Você-Sabe-Quem**_**... feliz agora?**

— **Nem tanto.**

— **Não consigo vê-lo escondendo nada na Borgin & Burkes — disse Harry, que já defendera esse ponto de vista muitas vezes, mas repetiu-o apenas para quebrar o incômodo silêncio. — Borgin e Burke eram especialistas em objetos das Trevas, teriam reconhecido uma Horcrux imediatamente.**

— É, mas se soubessem que é de Voldemort eles não fariam nada com o objeto, teriam medo que Voldemort soubesse e os matasse. — Falou Hermione.

— É, você tem razão. — Falou Rony.

**Rony bocejou acintosamente. Reprimindo um forte impulso de atirar alguma coisa no amigo, Harry continuou:**

— **Ainda acho que ele poderia ter escondido alguma coisa em Hogwarts.**

— Aqui? Dumbledore saberia, não é? — Perguntou Marietta Edgecombe.

— É claro que saberia. — Falou Minerva antes que Dumbledore respondesse.

_Eu não tenho certeza se saberia. Pensou Dumbledore, teria que cuidar disso._

**Hermione suspirou.**

— **Mas Dumbledore a teria encontrado, Harry!**

**O garoto repetiu o argumento que sempre trazia à baila em favor de sua teoria.**

— **Dumbledore confessou a mim que nunca presumiu conhecer todos os segredos de Hogwarts. E estou lhe dizendo que se havia um lugar que Vol...**

— **Oi!**

— **VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM, então! — gritou Harry, irritado além da conta. — Se havia um lugar que Você-Sabe-Quem considerava realmente importante era Hogwarts!**

— Mesmo que ele quisesse esconder aqui, como ele esconderia? Sabe, as pessoas o veriam aqui. — Falou Arthur.

— É uma boa questão. — Falou Padma Patil.

— **Ah, corta essa — caçoou Rony. — A **_**escola**_** dele?**

— **É, a escola dele! Foi o primeiro lar verdadeiro que ele teve, o lugar que o tornava especial, que significava tudo para ele, e mesmo depois que saiu...**

— Parece estar falando de você mesmo. — Falou Jorge.

— É, temos algo em comum. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— **É de Você-Sabe-Quem que estamos falando, certo? Não é de você, é? — indagou Rony. Puxava a corrente da Horcrux em seu pescoço: Harry foi assaltado pelo desejo de agarrar a corrente e usá-la para estrangular o amigo.**

— Há, que legal Harry, eu também já pensei em tentar te matar. — Falou Rony sorrindo.

— Estamos quites então. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— **Você nos contou que Você-Sabe-Quem pediu a Dumbledore para lhe dar emprego depois que saiu da escola — disse Hermione.**

— **Isso.**

— Vixe, Voldemort como professor? — Perguntou Anderson Coelhus.

— Deve ser pior que Umbridge. — Falou Roxanne recebendo um olhar feio de Umbridge que preferiu não dizer nada.

— Nem precisa perguntar em que matéria ele queria dar aula. — Falou Harry.

— Com certeza era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. — Falou Hermione.

— Nossa, imagine ter aula dessa matéria com ele. — Falou Rony.

— Qualquer matéria que ele fosse professor seria horrível. — Falou Colin Creevey.

— **E Dumbledore achou que ele só queria voltar para procurar alguma coisa, provavelmente um objeto de outro dos fundadores para transformá-lo em uma Horcrux?**

— O pior é que também pode existir objetos que sumiram com os descendentes dos fundadores, nós conhecemos os que estão falados nos livros, mas e se existir vários outros espalhados por ai. — Falou Hermione.

— É provável que isso possa acontecer. — Falou Minerva.

— **É.**

— **Mas ele não conseguiu o emprego, certo? — conferiu Hermione. — Então, ele nunca teve oportunidade de procurar lá o objeto de um fundador e escondê-lo na escola!**

— **Ok, então — concordou Harry, vencido. — Esqueça Hogwarts. Sem outras pistas. **

**Eles viajaram a Londres e, protegidos pela Capa da Invisibilidade, procuraram o orfanato onde Voldemort fora criado. Hermione entrou escondida em uma biblioteca e descobriu, pelos registros, que o estabelecimento fora demolido havia anos. Visitaram o local e depararam com uma torre de escritórios.**

— Será mesmo que ele esconderia uma coisa tão importante em um lugar que odiou? — Perguntou Rony.

— Eu acho que não, mas já que estaríamos sem ideia, não faria mal conferir os esconderijos. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— **Poderíamos tentar cavar nas fundações? — sugeriu Hermione sem muita convicção.**

— **Ele não teria escondido uma Horcrux aqui — disse Harry, que, na verdade, sempre soubera disso: o orfanato fora o lugar de que Voldemort estava decido a fugir; ele jamais teria escondido uma parte da alma lá. Dumbledore mostrara a Harry que o lorde buscava grandiosidade ou misticismo na escolha de seus esconderijos; esse canto desolado e cinzento de Londres nem de longe poderia lembrar Hogwarts ou o Ministério ou um edifício como Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos, com suas portas de ouro e seus pisos de mármore.**

— Mas ele não tem um cofre, ou tem? — Perguntou Molly.

— Não verdade, Voldemort teria sim, a mãe dele era uma Gaunt, uma família descendente de Salazar, o irmão e pai dela sempre cometiam crimes contra trouxas em plena luz do dia, e por isso acontecia varias prisões, a família antes de Voldemort nascer estava meio que precária, mas acho que eles ainda tinham o direito de ter um cofre, mas também não sabemos se Voldemort sabia sobre esse tal cofre, já que ele perdeu a mãe quando a mesma estava dando a luz, tendo apenas tempo de escolher o nome do filho. — Respondeu Molly.

— E não tem um jeito de saber se ele soube ou não do cofre? — Perguntou Jorge para o irmão mais velho.

— Na verdade tem, no Gringotes os duendes costumam registrar cada uma das visitas dos donos dos cofres, eles costumam marcar o nome da pessoa, quanto tempo ela fica no cofre e o que tirou do cofre, e também a data é claro. — Respondeu Gui.

— E poderíamos conseguir essa informação dos duendes? — Perguntou Fred.

— É bem difícil, os duendes não costumam ajudar bruxos, ainda mais quando se trata de guerras de bruxos, eles não tentam mover um dedo para ajudar ambos os lados. — Respondeu Gui.

— Bom, talvez eu possa tentar conseguir algumas informações com os duendes. — Falou Dumbledore.

— É, talvez você consiga algo. — Falou Gui voltando a ler.

**Mesmo sem novas idéias, eles continuaram a viajar pelo campo, a cada noite armando a barraca em um lugar diferente, por medida de segurança. Toda manhã, eles se certificavam de ter removido as pistas de sua presença, então partiam em busca de outro lugar isolado e protegido, deslocando-se por aparatação a outras matas, a fendas sombrias em rochedos junto ao mar, a charnecas arroxeadas, a encostas de montanhas cobertas de tojos e, uma vez, a uma enseada pedregosa. A cada doze horas, mais ou menos, eles passavam a Horcrux de um para outro, como se estivessem jogando em câmara lenta uma partida perversa de passar o anel, temendo a hora em que, se errassem, a prenda seriam doze horas de mais ansiedade e medo.**

— Jogo do passa anel? — Perguntou Gina estranhando.

— É, é uma brincadeira trouxa, uma pessoa passa o anel para a outra. — Explicou Hermione.

— Nossa, que sem graça. — Falou Fred II.

— É brincadeira de criança. — Falou Hermione rolando os olhos.

**A cicatriz de Harry não parava de formigar. Acontecia com maior freqüência, segundo observou, quando estava usando a Horcrux. Por vezes, ele não conseguia evitar demonstrar a dor.**

— **Quê? Que foi que você viu? — indagava Rony, sempre que via Harry fazer caretas.**

— **Um rosto — murmurava Harry, todas as vezes. — O mesmo rosto. O ladrão que roubou Gregorovitch.**

— Vamos morrer de curiosidade assim. — Falou Simas.

— Até eles descobrirem nós já terminamos a escola. — Falou Dino exagerando.

**E Rony lhe dava as costas sem fazer esforço algum para esconder o seu desapontamento. Harry sabia que o amigo estava esperando notícias de sua família ou dos membros restantes da Ordem da Fênix, mas, afinal, ele, Harry, não era uma antena de televisão; só podia ver o que Voldemort estava pensando no momento, e não sintonizar o que lhe agradasse. E, pelo que via, o lorde estava refletindo demoradamente sobre o jovem desconhecido de rosto sorridente, cujo nome e paradeiro Harry tinha certeza de que Voldemort sabia tanto quanto ele. Uma vez que sua cicatriz continuava a arder e o rapaz sorridente de cabelos dourados tantalizava sua memória, ele aprendeu a reprimir qualquer sinal de dor ou mal-estar, porque os outros dois manifestavam impaciência à simples menção do ladrão. Não podia culpá-los inteiramente, vendo-os tão desesperados para encontrar uma pista que os levasse às Horcruxes.**

— Também queremos saber o paradeiros das outras Horcrux. — Falou Neville.

**À medida que os dias se alongavam em semanas, Harry começou a suspeitar que Rony e Hermione estivessem conversando sem ele e sobre ele. Várias vezes tinham parado abruptamente de falar quando ele entrara na barraca, e, em outras duas, Harry os encontrara por acaso, conversando em segredo a uma pequena distância, as cabeças juntas, falando rapidamente; em ambas, os amigos tinham se calado ao perceber sua aproximação e se apressado a fingir que estavam ocupados em apanhar lenha ou água.**

— Assim também não fica legal, sabia? Já deve ser chato estar com a Horcrux o dia inteiro e vocês ficarem de segredinhos. — Falou Harry fingindo estar bravo.

Hermione e Rony se olharam e deram de ombros.

**Harry não podia deixar de se perguntar se teriam concordado em acompanhá-lo nessa viagem, que agora julgavam sem objetivo e errática, apenas porque pensaram que tinha um plano secreto de que eles tomariam conhecimento no devido tempo. Rony não estava fazendo o menor esforço para esconder o seu mau humor, e Harry começava a recear que Hermione também estivesse desapontada com a sua falta de liderança. Desesperado, ele tentou pensar em outros locais para Horcruxes, mas o único que continuava a lhe ocorrer era Hogwarts, e, como os amigos não achavam que fosse provável, ele parou de sugeri-lo.**

— Harry, acho que não é sobre não querer estar ai com você, deve ser outra coisa, ou sei lá. — Falou Hermione.

**O outono foi desdobrando-se sobre os campos à medida que eles se deslocavam: agora, estavam montando a barraca sobre palhas secas e folhas caídas. Névoas naturais se misturavam àquelas lançadas pelos dementadores; o vento e a chuva aumentavam seus problemas. O fato de que Hermione estivesse identificando melhor os cogumelos comestíveis não chegava a compensar inteiramente o seu isolamento contínuo, a falta da companhia de outras pessoas, ou sua total ignorância sobre o que estava acontecendo na guerra contra Voldemort.**

— Lendo sobre vocês estarem sozinhos assim nem parece as mesmas pessoas aqui em Hogwarts. — Falou Gina.

— Acho que não da certo nós três sozinhos, e ainda mais com a Horcrux para ajudar. — Falou Rony concordando com a irmã.

— **Minha mãe — disse Rony certa noite, quando se achavam na barraca, à margem de um rio em Gales — é capaz de conjurar do nada uma comida gostosa.**

**Ele cutucava, rabugento, os pedaços de peixe carbonizado em seu prato. Harry olhou automaticamente para o pescoço de Rony e viu, conforme esperava, o brilho da corrente de ouro da Horcrux. Conseguiu refrear o impulso de xingar o amigo, cuja atitude melhoraria um pouco no momento em que tirasse o medalhão.**

— Eu não aguentaria ficar com esse medalhão no meu pescoço por muito tempo. — Falou Lila.

— Vocês deveriam ganhar um premio por conseguir ficar com ele por tanto tempo. — Falou Lily.

— **Sua mãe não conjura comida do nada — disse Hermione. — Ninguém pode fazer isso. Comida é a primeira das cinco principais exceções à Lei de Gamp sobre a Transfiguração Elemen...**

— Hermione, fala no idioma normal, porque esse grego ai não da para entender. — Falou Rony.

— **Ah, vê se fala em língua de gente, tá! — retorquiu Rony, extraindo uma espinha de peixe presa entre os dentes.**

— **É impossível preparar comida boa do nada! Você pode convocá-la se souber onde achar, você pode transformá-la, você pode aumentar a quantidade se já tem alguma...**

— **... pois não se dê o trabalho de aumentar esta aqui, tá uma porcaria — retrucou ele.**

— Então da próxima vez você cozinha. — Falou Hermione.

— Pode deixar, mas antes de vocês comerem já arranjem os seus funerais, porque na primeira mordida vocês morrem. — Falou Rony.

Hermione e Harry riu.

— **Harry apanhou o peixe e eu fiz o melhor que pude! Estou notando que sempre sou eu que acabo resolvendo o problema da comida; porque sou uma **_**menina**_**, suponho!**

— Começou a dizer que somos machistas. — Falou Harry entediado.

— E vocês não é? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não. — Respondeu Harry e Rony juntos.

— **Não, porque a gente supõe que você seja melhor em magia! — disparou Rony.**

**Hermione se levantou de repente e os pedaços de peixe assado escorregaram do seu prato de estanho para o chão.**

— _**Você **_**pode cozinhar amanhã, Rony, **_**você**_** pode procurar os ingredientes e tentar transformá-los em alguma coisa que valha a pena comer, e eu vou me sentar aqui e fazer cara feia e reclamar e você vai poder ver...**

— **Calem a boca! — exclamou Harry, levantando-se de um salto e erguendo as mãos. — Calem **_**já**_** a boca!**

**Hermione fez cara de indignação.**

— Você não pode estar do lado dele Harry. — Falou Hermione com a mesma cara de indignada que no livro.

— **Como você pode apoiar o Rony? Ele quase nunca cozinha...**

— **Hermione, fica quieta, estou ouvindo alguém!**

**Harry ficou muito atento, as mãos ainda erguidas, alertando-os para não falarem. Então, sobrepondo-se à correnteza do rio escuro ao lado, ele tornou a ouvir vozes. Virou-se para o bisbilhoscópio. Não se mexera.**

— **Você lançou o **_**Abaffiato**_** sobre nós, certo? — sussurrou ele para Hermione.**

— **Lancei tudo — sussurrou ela em resposta —, o **_**Abaffiato**_**, o Anti-trouxas e o da Desilusão, todos. Sejam quem for, não devem poder nos ver nem ouvir.**

— Tomara que seja alguém do bem. — Falou Molly.

— Mesmo assim não poderíamos falar com eles. — Falou Hermione.

— Porque? — Perguntou Colin.

— Se souberem que alguém teve contato com nós com certeza iriam ir atrás deles. — Respondeu Hermione.

**Passos arrastando e atritando no solo, somados ao ruído de gravetos e pedras deslocados, indicavam que várias pessoas desciam a encosta íngreme e arborizada em direção ao estreito barranco do rio, onde os garotos tinham armado a barraca. Eles apanharam as varinhas e aguardaram. Os feitiços que tinham lançado ao redor deviam bastar na escuridão quase total para protegê-los da curiosidade dos trouxas e dos bruxos normais. Se esses fossem Comensais da Morte, então, pela primeira vez, suas defesas iriam ser testadas pelas Artes das Trevas.**

— Tomara que não sejam comensais. — Falou Arthur.

**As vozes foram alteando, mas continuaram ininteligíveis à medida que os homens alcançavam a margem. Harry estimava que seus donos estivessem a menos de seis metros de distância, mas o rio encachoeirado os impedia de ter certeza. Hermione passou a mão na bolsinha de contas e começou a remexer nela; um momento depois, puxou três Orelhas Extensíveis e jogou uma para cada garoto, que imediatamente inseriu as pontas dos fios cor da pele nos ouvidos e pôs as outras pontas fora da entrada da barraca.**

**Em segundos, Harry ouviu uma preocupada voz masculina.**

— **Devia haver salmão aqui ou acham que ainda está muito no início da temporada? **_**Accio salmon**_**!**

— Devíamos ter usado essa técnica. — Falou Hermione.

— Se você que é a inteligente não pensou nisso, imagine nós. — Falou Rony recebendo a concordância de Harry.

— Vocês são muito folgados, isso sim, eu não sou a única que tem um cérebro aqui. — Falou Hermione.

— Nós temos cérebros Hermione, só não costumamos usar eles, preferimos agir do que pensar. — Falou Harry.

— Isso é preguiça de pensar. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, não precisa pensar para saber que somos preguiçosos. — Falou Rony rindo, Hermione tentou não rir mas acabou por cair na gargalhada também.

**Ouviram-se claramente os peixes espadanando e, em seguida, batendo contra corpos. Alguém resmungou apreciativamente. Harry empurrou a Orelha Extensível mais fundo no ouvido: acima do murmúrio do rio, distinguiu outras vozes, mas não estavam falando inglês nem outro idioma que ele já tivesse ouvido. Era uma língua dura e pouco melodiosa, uma seqüência de ruídos rascantes e guturais, e, aparentemente, havia dois homens, um com a voz ligeiramente mais grave e lenta que a do outro.**

**Uma fogueira foi acendida do outro lado da lona; grandes sombras passaram entre a barraca e as chamas. O aroma delicioso de salmão assado flutuou torturante em sua direção. Em seguida, ouviram o tinido de talheres sobre pratos, e o primeiro homem tornou a falar.**

— Deve ser torturante sentir um cheiro tão bom, mas não poder sentir o gosto da comida. — Falou Jorge.

— Com certeza. — Falou Rony.

— **Tome aqui, Grampo, Gornope.**

— _**Duendes**_**! — articulou Hermione, silenciosamente, para Harry, que apenas assentiu.**

— Grampo, se eu não me engano é esse o nome do duende que me levou na primeira vez ao Gringotes. — Falou Harry pensativo.

— Os duendes costumam dizer que bruxos que lembram seus nomes são diferentes. — Falou Gui.

— Sério? Porque? — Perguntou Harry.

— Porque normalmente os bruxos sangue puro não ligam para os duendes, não se importam nem mesmo com seus nomes, e quando um bruxo lembra seu nome ele os acha, como posso dizer, diferentes. — Respondeu Gui — Mas se ele quisesse te passar a perna ele faria sem nenhum pudor, ele pode até fazer uma coisinha por você, mas é claro que ele também pedira algo em troca. — Ressaltou Gui.

— **Obrigado — agradeceram os duendes, ao mesmo tempo, em inglês.**

— **Então, há quanto tempo vocês três estão fugindo? — ouviram uma nova voz melodiosa e agradável; era vagamente familiar a Harry, que imaginou um homem barrigudo de rosto jovial.**

— **Seis semanas... sete... não lembro — disse o homem cansado. — Topei com Grampo nos primeiros dois dias e unimos forças com Gornope logo depois. É bom ter alguma companhia. — Houve uma pausa, enquanto os talheres raspavam os pratos e canecas eram erguidas e repostas no chão. — O que o fez fugir, Ted? — continuou o homem.**

— Papai? — Perguntou Tonks.

— **Sabia que vinham me prender — respondeu Ted, o homem de voz melodiosa, e Harry repentinamente identificou-o: era o pai de Tonks. — Tinha ouvido falar que os Comensais da Morte estavam na área a semana passada, e concluí que era melhor sumir. Recusei-me a fazer o registro para nascidos trouxas por princípio, entende, portanto sabia que era uma questão de tempo, sabia que, no final, teria que partir. Minha mulher deve estar bem, ela tem sangue puro. Encontrei, então, o Dino há, o quê, alguns dias, filho?**

— Isso não pode acontecer, adolescentes fugindo de suas famílias e estando fora da escola Alvo. — Falou Minerva.

Dino não conseguia dizer nem mesmo um "a", pensava em como seria fugir de tudo que estava acostumado.

— Concordou com você Minerva, crianças e adolescentes fugindo com suas famílias por medo, não estou dizendo que eles tem que enfrentar o Ministério, mas saber que crianças estão saindo da escola é horrível. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Pior deve ser o que está acontecendo na escola. — Falou Parvati.

— **É — confirmou outra voz, e Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam em silêncio, mas transbordando de contentamento ao reconhecerem, sem sombra de dúvida, a voz de Dino Thomas, seu colega na Grifinória.**

— **Nascido trouxa, hein? — perguntou o primeiro homem.**

— **Não tenho certeza — respondeu Dino. — Meu pai abandonou minha mãe quando eu era pequeno. Não tenho prova de que ele fosse bruxo.**

**O grupo ficou em silêncio por um tempo, exceto pelos ruídos de mastigação; então Ted tornou a falar.**

— **Devo confessar, Dirk, estou surpreso de encontrar você. Satisfeito, mas surpreso. Correu a notícia de que você tinha sido preso.**

— Ou é mentira ou ele conseguiu fugir. — Falou Gui.

— **Fui. Estava a caminho de Azkaban quando tentei fugir, estuporei Dawlish e roubei a vassoura dele. Foi mais fácil do que se poderia esperar. Acho que ele não está muito normal no momento. Talvez tenha sido confundido. Se foi, eu gostaria de apertar a mão do bruxo que fez isso, porque provavelmente salvou a minha vida.**

**Houve mais uma pausa em que a fogueira estalejou e o rio correu em cachoeira. Então, Ted perguntou:**

— **E vocês dois como se encaixam? Eu, ah, tive a impressão de que a maioria dos duendes apoiava Você-Sabe-Quem.**

— **Teve uma impressão falsa — disse o duende de voz mais aguda. — Não tomamos partido. É uma guerra de bruxos.**

— Eu disse que eles não se importam se os bruxos estão se matando, acho até que eles ficariam felizes se os bruxos acabassem, porque ai eles não teria para quem trabalhar, só guardariam os pertences valiosos das pessoas para si próprio. — Falou Gui.

— **Por que estão na clandestinidade, então?**

— **Por prudência — respondeu o duende de voz mais grave. — Recusei um pedido que considerei impertinente, e percebi que tinha posto em risco a minha segurança pessoal.**

— **Qual foi o pedido que lhe fizeram? — retornou Ted.**

— **Tarefas que não são condizentes com a dignidade da minha raça — informou o duende, sua voz mais áspera e menos humana quando acrescentou — Não sou um elfo doméstico.**

— **E você, Grampo?**

— **Razões semelhantes — disse o duende de voz mais aguda. — O Gringotes não está mais sob o controle total da minha raça. Não reconheço senhores bruxos.**

**E acrescentou alguma coisa entre dentes, em grugulês, que fez Gornope rir.**

— Qual foi a piada? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— **Qual foi a piada? — perguntou Dino.**

— **Ele disse — respondeu Dirk — que há coisas que os bruxos também não reconhecem.**

**Fez-se um breve silêncio.**

— **Não entendi — tornou Dino.**

— **Fui à forra antes de partir — disse Grampo, em inglês.**

— **Grande homem... grande duende, melhor dizendo — emendou Ted, rapidamente. — Conseguiu prender um Comensal da Morte em uma das caixas-fortes, imagino.**

— Credo, imagine ficar preso lá por horas, dias e até mesmo anos. — Falou Hermione horrorizada.

— É Hermione, mas existem comensais que fariam pior do que isso. — Falou Rony.

— Eu sei, mas é horrível ficar trancado em um lugar, sem comida, você morre lentamente. — Falou Hermione ainda horrorizada.

— **Se tivesse conseguido, a espada não o teria ajudado a sair — replicou Grampo. Gornope tornou a rir e até Dirk deu uma risada seca.**

— **Dino e eu não estamos entendendo muito bem — disse Ted.**

— **Severo Snape também não, embora ele não saiba disso — afirmou Grampo, e os dois duendes soltaram gargalhadas maliciosas.**

— Agora eu fiquei curioso, o que fizeram com Snape, o trancaram lá? Ou algo pior? — Perguntou Sirius olhando para Snape que rolou os olhos entediado.

**Na barraca, a respiração de Harry saía ofegante de excitação: ele e Hermione se entreolhavam, prestando a maior atenção possível.**

— **Você não ouviu essa história, Ted? — admirou-se Dirk. — Dos garotos que tentaram roubar a espada de Gryffindor do gabinete de Snape em Hogwarts?**

— Se não foi o Harry junto de Hermione e Rony, já que eles estão fora da escola, quem seria? — Perguntou Remo.

— Pessoas loucas. — Falou Dino.

**Uma corrente elétrica pareceu atravessar Harry, fazendo vibrar cada nervo do seu corpo pregado no chão.**

— **Nunca ouvi uma palavra. Não saiu no **_**Profeta**_**, saiu?**

— **Dificilmente sairia — comentou Dirk, entre risadinhas. — O Grampo aqui me contou, soube pelo Gui Weasley, que trabalha no banco. Um dos jovens que tentou se apossar da espada foi a irmã mais nova dele.**

Harry arregalou os olhos instantaneamente ao ouvir as três palavras "irmã mais nova", olhou para Gina que também tinha os olhos arregalados.

— Gina, você ficou maluca? Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas? — Perguntou Molly preocupada.

— Eu não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça mãe. — Falou Gina, na verdade ela sabia sim, com certeza achou que seria um modo de ajudar a Harry, odiava ficar sem saber das coisas, sem saber o que fazer, se sentia uma inútil, enquanto as pessoas estão morrendo ela esta lá no bem e bom da escola.

Molly vendo que a filha não leria olhou para Gui em forma de fazê-lo voltar a ler.

**Harry olhou para Hermione e Rony, que estavam agarrados às Orelhas Extensíveis como se fossem cordas salva-vidas.**

— **Ela e uns dois amigos entraram no gabinete de Snape e quebraram a redoma de vidro em que ele, aparentemente, guardava a espada. Snape agarrou-os quando desciam a escada tentando levá-la.**

— **Ah, que Deus os abençoe — exclamou Ted. — Que pensavam fazer, usar a espada contra Você-Sabe-Quem? Ou contra o próprio Snape?**

— **Bem, seja o que for que pensaram, Snape decidiu que a espada não estava segura em Hogwarts — contou Dirk. — Uns dois dias mais tarde, quando recebeu permissão de Você-Sabe-Quem, imagino, enviou-a a Londres, para ser guardada no Gringotes.**

**Os duendes recomeçaram a rir.**

— E qual é a graça nisso? — Perguntou Harry.

— **Ainda não estou entendendo a graça — disse Ted.**

— **É uma imitação — explicou Grampo, rouco.**

— **A espada de Gryffindor!**

— **Sim, senhor. É uma cópia: uma excelente cópia, é verdade, mas fabricada por bruxos. A original foi forjada séculos atrás pelos duendes e tem certas propriedades que somente as armas fabricadas por nós possuem. Seja onde for que esteja, a espada verdadeira de Gryffindor não está na caixa-forte do Banco de Gringotes.**

_Droga, meu esforço não valeria para nada. _Pensou Gina.

— Mas eu achei que a espada fosse verdadeira, ou estão enganados ou... — Falou Gina.

— Ou a espada que esta no meu escritório e a espada que Severo estava guardando foram trocadas. — Completou Dumbledore.

— Mas as únicas pessoas que provavelmente entrou no escritório antes de Snape virar diretor foi você, e o que fariam com uma espada, mesmo que fosse verdadeira. — Falou Remo.

— Você tem razão, se Severo guardou a espada no Gringotes quer dizer que ele não sabia que era falsa. — Falou Dumbledore pensativo.

— **Entendi — disse Ted. — E acho que não se deram o trabalho de informar isso aos Comensais da Morte.**

— **Não vi nenhuma razão para incomodá-los com essa informação — comentou Grampo, presunçoso, e agora Ted e Dino fizeram coro às risadas de Gornope e Dirk.**

**No interior da barraca, Harry fechou os olhos, desejando que alguém fizesse a pergunta que precisava ser respondida, e, decorrido mais um minuto que lhe pareceram dez, Dino lhe fez esse favor: o garoto também tinha sido (lembrou-se Harry, assustado) namorado de Gina.**

— OQUE? — Gritaram os Weasley.

— Pra que tanto namorado, um não serve não? — Perguntou Fred olhando para Dino com raiva estampado em seus olhos.

Gina olhou para Harry que rapidamente desviou o olhar.

— Eles já sabiam. — Falou Rose indicando Harry e Gina.

— Como? — Perguntou James.

— Eu falei sem querer. — Respondeu Rose.

— Gina, você tem má sorte com namorados em. — Falou Gui rindo.

— Porque? — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— O ex e o atual sumiram. — Explicou Gui fazendo Simas rir que logo parou ao ver o olhar de Dino de raiva ao seu lado.

— Muito engraçado Gui, sério mesmo, agora volte a ler. — Falou Gina.

— **Que aconteceu com Gina e os outros? Os que tentaram roubar a espada?**

— **Ah, foram castigados, e cruelmente — respondeu Grampo com indiferença.**

— **Mas eles estão ok, não? — perguntou Ted, em seguida. — Quero dizer, os Weasley não precisam de mais um filho aleijado, não é?**

— **Eles não sofreram nenhum ferimento grave, pelo que sei — tornou Grampo.**

— **Sorte a deles. Com o histórico de Snape, suponho que devemos nos alegrar que ainda estejam vivos.**

— **Você acredita nessa história, então, Ted? — perguntou Dirk. — Você acredita que Snape matou Dumbledore?**

— É mais fácil acreditar que foi o Snape do que o Harry. — Falou Hermione.

— **Claro que sim. Você não vai ficar aí me dizendo que Potter teve alguma participação nisso, vai?**

— **É difícil hoje em dia saber no que acreditar — resmungou Dirk.**

— **Conheço Harry Potter — disse Dino. — E considero que ele é autêntico, o Eleito, ou o nome que quiserem lhe dar.**

— **É, tem muita gente que gostaria de acreditar que é, filho -replicou Dirk. — Eu, inclusive. Mas cadê ele? Fugiu para se salvar, pelo que parece. Eu diria que, se ele soubesse alguma coisa que ignoramos, ou tivesse algum dom especial, estaria aí lutando, convocando a resistência, em vez de se esconder. E, como você sabe, o **_**Profeta**_** fez acusações bem plausíveis contra ele...**

— Grandes coisas, se o Profeta já é uma porcaria em 95 imagine em 97. — Falou Rony.

— **O **_**Profeta**_**? — caçoou Ted. — Você merece que lhe mintam, se ainda lê aquele lixo, Dirk. Se quer saber dos fatos, experimente ler **_**O Pasquim**_**.**

— A revista do pai da Luna? Aquela que eles dizem sobre criaturas que ninguém mais conhece? — Perguntou Rony recebendo um tapa da namorada.

**Houve uma súbita explosão de engasgos e engulhos, e muitas batidas de pés; pelo barulho, Dirk engolira uma espinha de peixe. Por fim, engrolou:**

— _**O Pasquim**_**?, aquela revistinha delirante do Xeno Lovegood?**

— **Não está tão delirante, ultimamente. Você está precisando dar uma lida. Xeno está publicando tudo que o **_**Profeta**_** tem omitido, e não fez uma única menção a Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado na última edição. Mas, entenda, quanto tempo vão deixá-lo livre para fazer isso, não sei. Xeno diz, na primeira página de toda edição, que a prioridade número um de qualquer bruxo contrário a Você-Sabe-Quem deveria ser ajudar Harry Potter.**

— Eu amo o seu avô Lysa. — Falou James.

— Pena que o pai dela não gosta de você. — Falou Al rindo da cara que o irmão fez a ele.

— Quem iria querer um galinha amigo de sua filha. — Falou Teddy rindo junto de Al.

— Eu sou amigo da Vic. — Falou James.

— Primeiro: você é primo dela, segundo: você é bem mais novo que ela e terceiro: você não teria a menor chance. — Falou Teddy.

— Há, Teddy fica quieto que o Gui vai voltar a ler. — Falou James.

— **É difícil ajudar um garoto que desapareceu da face da Terra — disse Dirk.**

— **Escutem, o fato de não o terem apanhado ainda, caramba, é um feito e tanto — defendeu-o Ted. — Eu teria prazer em receber umas dicas. É isso que estamos tentando fazer, não é, continuar livres?**

— Olha ai Harry, Ted esta querendo algumas dicas. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— É, ele nem ao menos sabe sobre a leitura, faz um tempo que não vou em casa. — Falou Tonks.

— Falando em não ir em casa. — Falou Molly.

— É, faz um bom tempo que não vamos para a Toca. — Falou Rony.

Gui vendo que ninguém mais falaria nada voltou a ler.

— **É, bem, você tem razão — concedeu Dirk. — Com o Ministério em peso e todos os informantes procurando por ele, era de esperar que já o tivessem capturado. Mas, veja bem, quem pode afirmar que já não o tenham prendido e matado na surdina?**

— Simples, ele está a mais ou menos seis metros dai. — Falou Gina.

— **Ah, não diga isso, Dirk — murmurou Ted.**

**Houve outra longa pausa preenchida pelo ruído dos talheres. Quando alguém recomeçou a falar foi para discutir se deviam dormir no barranco ou recuar para uma área arborizada na encosta. Decidindo que as árvores lhes ofereceriam maior proteção, eles apagaram a fogueira e tornaram a subir o morro, suas vozes morrendo ao longe.**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione enrolaram as Orelhas Extensíveis. Harry, que achara a necessidade de ficar calado mais difícil quanto mais escutava, agora só foi capaz de dizer:**

— **Gina... a espada...**

— **Eu sei! — disse Hermione.**

**E se precipitou para a bolsinha de contas, desta vez enfiando nela o braço inteiro até a axila.**

— O que ela vai pegar agora? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Vai saber o que a Hermione pensa, as vezes ela esta em silencio e segundos depois sai correndo igual uma louca atrás de algo. — Falou Rony levando um tapa da namorada.

— **Pronto... pronto... aqui... — disse ela com os dentes cerrados, e tirou um objeto que evidentemente estava no fundo da bolsa. Lentamente, surgiu a borda de uma moldura ornamentada. Harry correu a ajudá-la. Ao desenredarem da bolsa a moldura vazia do retrato de Fineus Nigellus, Hermione apontou a varinha para o quadro, pronta para entrar em ação a qualquer momento.**

— **Se alguém trocou a espada verdadeira por uma falsa quando estava no escritório de Dumbledore. — ofegou ela, enquanto o quadro era aprumado na parede da barraca — Fineus Nigellus teria visto, porque está pendurado bem ao lado da redoma!"**

— É uma boa maneira de achar informações. — Falou Remo.

— Mesmo que tenha que pedir para esse velho chato. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— **A não ser que estivesse dormindo — lembrou Harry, mas ainda prendendo a respiração; Hermione se ajoelhou diante da tela vazia, para cujo centro apontava a varinha, pigarreou e disse:**

— **Ah... Fineus? Fineus Nigellus? Nada aconteceu.**

— **Fineus Nigellus! — repetiu ela. — Professor Black? Por favor, poderíamos falar com o senhor? Por favor?**

— **"Por favor" sempre ajuda — disse uma voz fria e depreciativa, e Fineus Nigellus deslizou para a tela. No mesmo instante, Hermione exclamou:**

— _**Obscuro!**_

— Ele vai ter um ataque por você ter feito isso. — Falou Sirius entediado.

**Uma venda preta apareceu sobre os olhos escuros e inteligentes do bruxo, fazendo-o bater contra a moldura e gritar de dor.**

— **Quê... como se atreve... que é que você...?**

— **Sinto muito, prof. Black — disse Hermione —, mas é uma precaução necessária!**

— **Remova esse acréscimo nojento imediatamente! Remova-o, estou dizendo! Você está estragando uma grande obra de arte! Onde estou! Que está acontecendo?**

— Sirius, ele parece você falando. — Falou Remo.

— Não não, eu sou uma obra de arte que tem uma beleza extraordinária, ele é apenas um quadro ridículo e velho. — Falou Sirius.

— **Não faz diferença onde estamos — respondeu Harry, e Fineus congelou, abandonando suas tentativas de remover a venda pintada.**

— **Será possível que seja a voz do intangível Sr. Potter?**

— **Talvez — respondeu Harry, sabendo que isto manteria seu interesse. — Temos umas perguntas para lhe fazer sobre a espada de Gryffindor.**

— **Ah — disse Fineus Nigellus, agora virando a cabeça para cá e para lá, esforçando-se para vislumbrar Harry —, sim. Aquela tolinha foi muito imprudente...**

— **Não fale da minha irmã — disse Rony, rispidamente. Fineus Nigellus ergueu as sobrancelhas com superioridade.**

— **Quem mais está aí? — perguntou, virando a cabeça para os lados. — O seu tom de voz me desagrada. Aquela menina e seus amigos foram extremamente temerários. Roubar um diretor!**

— Eu não o consideraria um diretor. — Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— **Não estavam roubando — argumentou Harry. — Aquela espada não pertence ao Snape.**

— **Pertence à escola do prof. Snape — corrigiu o bruxo. — Exatamente qual era o direito da menina Weasley sobre a espada? Ela mereceu o castigo que recebeu, bem como o idiota Longbottom e a esquisita Lovegood!**

Neville e Luna se olharam com os olhos arregalados, Neville não acreditava que poderia ser tão corajoso a ponto de invadir a sala de Snape, o homem que sempre o assustou, enquanto Luna estava apenas surpresa.

— **Neville não é idiota e Luna não é esquisita! — protestou Hermione.**

— **Afinal, onde estou? — repetiu Fineus Nigellus, recomeçando a se debater com a venda. — Onde me trouxeram? Por que me tiraram da casa dos meus antepassados?**

— **Isso não faz diferença! Que castigo Snape deu a Gina, Neville e Luna? — perguntou Harry, ansioso.**

— **O professor Snape mandou-os para a Floresta Proibida, para fazer um serviço com o imbecil do Hagrid.**

_Estranho, mesmo que Severo tivesse me traído e ido para o lado das trevas ele teria feito coisa pior que mandar os alunos dar um passeio na floresta proibida com Hagrid._ Pensou Dumbledore.

— Ainda bem que eles foram apenas dar uma volta com Hagrid. — Falou Harry soltando um suspiro de alivio.

— **Hagrid não é imbecil! — esganiçou-se Hermione.**

— **E Snape talvez tenha pensado que isso fosse castigo — disse Harry —, mas Gina, Neville e Luna provavelmente deram boas gargalhadas com Hagrid. A Floresta Proibida... eles já enfrentaram coisa muito pior do que a Floresta Proibida, grande coisa!**

**O garoto se sentiu aliviado; estivera imaginando horrores, no mínimo a Maldição Cruciatus.**

— **O que realmente queríamos saber, prof. Black, é se mais alguém, hum, algum dia retirou a espada do gabinete? Talvez a tenham levado para ser limpa ou... outra coisa assim? — disse Hermione.**

— Hermione, as coisas fabricadas por duendes não precisam ser limpas. — Falou Rony.

— Tudo bem, da próxima vez eu pergunto se ele pegou a espada para tentar matar alguém. — Ironizou Hermione.

**Fineus Nigellus fez nova pausa em seus esforços para ver e deu uma risadinha.**

— _**Gente nascida trouxa **_**— desdenhou. — As armas fabricadas por duendes não precisam de limpeza, menina simplória. A prata dos duendes repele a sujeira mundana, absorve apenas o que a fortalece.**

— **Não chame Hermione de simplória — protestou Harry.**

— **As contradições me cansam — reclamou Fineus. — Talvez seja hora de eu voltar ao gabinete do diretor, não?**

— Ainda não respondeu o que ela perguntou. — Falou Tonks.

**Ainda de olhos vendados, ele começou a tatear pela moldura, procurando sair desse quadro e retornar ao de Hogwarts. Harry teve uma súbita inspiração.**

— **Dumbledore! O senhor pode nos trazer Dumbledore?**

— **Perdão? — exclamou Fineus Nigellus.**

— **O retrato do prof. Dumbledore... Não poderia trazê-lo consigo para a mesma moldura?**

— Não Harry, as pessoas nos quadros só podem sair de Hogwarts de seu próprio quadro para outro quadro que só pertença a ele. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

**Fineus Nigellus virou o rosto na direção da voz de Harry.**

— **Evidentemente não são apenas os nascidos trouxas que são ignorantes, Potter. Os retratos de Hogwarts podem se comunicar uns com os outros, mas não podem viajar para fora do castelo, exceto para visitar o próprio retrato pendurado em outro lugar. Dumbledore não pode vir comigo, e, depois do tratamento que recebi em suas mãos, posso lhe assegurar que não farei uma nova visita!**

— Como se alguém gostasse de receber uma visita sua, seu velho. — Falou Sirius.

— Sirius, você esta ciente de que ele não vai ouvir você, não é? — Perguntou Remo.

— Remo, da pra parar. — Falou Sirius sério.

**Ligeiramente desconcertado, Harry observou Fineus Nigellus redobrar seus esforços para abandonar a moldura.**

— **Prof. Black — disse Hermione —, o senhor poderia nos dizer, por favor, qual foi a última vez que a espada foi retirada da redoma? Antes de Gina tê-la apanhado, quero dizer?**

**Fineus bufou impaciente.**

— **Creio que a última vez que vi a espada de Gryffindor sair da redoma foi quando o prof. Dumbledore a usou para rachar um anel.**

— Aha, olha ai um modo de destruir a Horcrux. — Falou Sirius.

— Já percebemos, não precisa ser tão inteligente como a Hermione para perceber isso. — Falou Tonks.

— Mas hoje é o dia em, vocês combinaram de ficar tirando uma com a minha cara hoje? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Não. — Responderam juntos rindo da cara de Sirius.

— Mesmo assim ainda precisamos descobrir um jeito de abrir o medalhão. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Ainda tem isso. — Falou Hermione.

**Hermione virou-se para olhar Harry. Nenhum dos dois ousou dizer mais nada diante de Fineus Nigellus, que, finalmente, conseguira localizar a saída.**

— **Bem, boa noite para vocês — disse o bruxo, um tanto irascível, e começou a desaparecer mais uma vez. Somente um pedacinho da aba do seu chapéu ainda era visível quando Harry soltou subitamente um grito.**

— **Espere! O senhor disse a Snape que viu isso?**

**O bruxo tornou a enfiar a cabeça com a venda na moldura.**

— **O prof. Snape tem coisas mais importantes em que pensar do que as muitas excentricidades de Alvo Dumbledore. **_**Adeus**_**, Potter!**

— Mas ele ficaria interessado se souber que você esteve falando com o Harry. — Falou Roxanne.

**E dizendo isso, sumiu inteiramente, deixando atrás apenas o fundo encardido do retrato.**

— **Harry! — exclamou Hermione.**

— **Eu sei! — gritou Harry, em resposta. Incapaz de se conter, ele deu um soco no ar: era mais do que se atrevera a esperar. Andou de um lado para o outro na barraca, sentindo que poderia ter corrido dois quilômetros; já nem sentia fome. Hermione estava comprimindo o quadro de Fineus Nigellus outra vez na bolsinha de contas; depois de fechá-la, atirou a bolsa para o lado e ergueu um rosto radiante para Harry.**

— **A espada pode destruir Horcruxes! Lâminas fabricadas por duendes só absorvem o que as fortalece: Harry, aquela espada está impregnada de veneno de basilisco!**

— Devíamos ter pensado nisso a muito tempo, se uma presa de basilisco pode destruir a Horcrux é claro que uma espada impregnada de veneno também destruiria. — Falou Rony.

— Falando nisso, temos que conseguir as presas. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas para isso terão que entrar lá. — Falou Gina, se lembrava como se tivesse entrado lá na noite passada.

— Com certeza. — Falou Lily.

— **E Dumbledore não a entregou a mim porque ainda precisava dela, queria usá-la no medalhão...**

— **... e deve ter percebido que não deixariam você ficar com ela se a incluísse no testamento...**

— **... então fez uma cópia...**

— **... e colocou a falsa na redoma...**

— **... e deixou a verdadeira... onde?**

**Eles se entreolharam; Harry sentiu que a resposta pairava, invisível, sobre suas cabeças, terrivelmente próxima. Por que Dumbledore não lhe dissera? Ou, na realidade, dissera, mas Harry, na hora, não tinha entendido?**

— **Pense! — sussurrou Hermione. — Pense! Onde a teria deixado?**

— **Não em Hogwarts — afirmou Harry, recomeçando a andar.**

— Nossa, agora além de pensar onde estão as outras Horcrux vocês tem que pensar onde poderia estar a espada. — Falou Lila.

— **Algum lugar em Hogsmeade? — sugeriu Hermione.**

— **Na Casa dos Gritos? — arriscou Harry. — Ninguém nunca vai lá.**

— **Mas Snape sabe como entrar, não seria um pouco arriscado?**

— **Dumbledore confiava em Snape — lembrou Harry.**

— **Não o suficiente para lhe contar que tinha trocado as espadas.**

— **É, você tem razão! — disse Harry, sentindo-se ainda mais animado em pensar que Dumbledore fizera ressalvas, ainda que mínimas, à confiabilidade de Snape. — Teria, então, escondido a espada bem longe de Hogsmeade? Que acha, Rony? Rony?**

— Já ia perguntar onde esta os argumentos do Rony. — Falou Hermione.

**Harry olhou em volta. Desnorteado por um instante, pensou que o amigo tivesse saído da barraca, então viu que estava deitado no beliche, à sombra da cama de cima, parecendo chapado.**

— **Ah, se lembraram de mim, foi? — respondeu ele. — Quê?**

**Rony bufou, com os olhos fixos no fundo da cama do alto.**

— **Você dois podem continuar. Não quero estragar o seu prazer. **

**Perplexo, Harry olhou para Hermione pedindo ajuda, mas ela abanou a cabeça, aparentemente tão pasma quanto ele.**

— **Qual é o problema? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Problema? Não tem problema — replicou Rony, recusando-se a olhar para o amigo. — Pelo menos você não acha que tenha.**

— A Horcrux, ela esta fazendo a mesma coisa com ele que estava fazendo com você. — Falou Minerva.

**Ouviram vários **_**ploques**_** no teto de lona da barraca. Começara a chover.**

— **Bem, obviamente você tem — disse Harry. — Quer desembuchar de uma vez?**

**Rony girou as longas pernas para fora da cama e sentou. Parecia hostil, diferente do normal.**

— **Muito bem, vou desembuchar. Não esperem que eu fique dando saltinhos na barraca porque tem mais uma droga que a gente precisa procurar. É só juntar mais essa à lista do que você ignora.**

— **Eu ignoro? — respondeu Harry. — Eu é que ignoro?**

_**Ploque, ploque, ploque**_**: a chuva caía mais forte e pesada; chapinhava no rio e na margem coberta de folhas a toda volta, matraqueando pela escuridão. O medo arrefeceu o grande contentamento de Harry: Rony estava dizendo exatamente o que Harry suspeitara e receara que estivesse pensando.**

— Isso não vai acabar bem. — Falou Hermione.

— É, a ultima vez que vocês ficaram assim ficaram acho que até semanas sem se falar no quarto ano. — Falou Gina.

— **Não é que eu não esteja me divertindo a valer aqui — replicou Rony. — Sabem, com esse braço aleijado e nada para comer, e o rabo congelando toda noite. Eu só esperava, entende, depois de ficar andando em círculos algumas semanas, que a gente tivesse conseguido alguma coisa.**

— **Rony — disse Hermione, mas em voz tão baixa que o garoto poderia fingir que não tinha ouvido por causa da forte percussão da chuva na lona da barraca.**

— **Pensei que você soubesse no que estava se engajando — disse Harry.**

— **É, eu também pensei.**

— Não gosto quando vocês brigam. — Falou Hermione baixinho.

— **Então, qual é a parte que não está correspondendo às suas expectativas? — perguntou Harry. A raiva sobreveio agora em sua defesa. — Você achou que íamos nos hospedar em hotéis cinco estrelas? Encontrar uma Horcrux por dia? Achou que voltaria para passar o Natal com mamãe e papai?**

— **Pensamos que você soubesse o que estava fazendo! — berrou Rony, se pondo de pé; e suas palavras atingiram Harry como facas em brasa. — Pensamos que Dumbledore tivesse lhe dito o que fazer, pensamos que você tivesse um plano de verdade!**

— **Rony! — chamou Hermione, desta vez claramente audível, apesar da chuva retumbando no teto da barraca, mas novamente ele a ignorou.**

Hermione abaixou a cabeça derrotada, começou a imaginar como estava se sentindo na hora, era sempre assim quando Harry e Rony brigavam, a voz dela parecia não querer sair, não conseguia intervir em meio a briga, era uma coisa completamente diferente de brigar com Rony.

— **Bem, lamento desapontar você — disse Harry, a voz calma, embora ele se sentisse vazio e inepto. — Fui franco com você desde o início, lhe contei tudo que Dumbledore me disse. E, caso você não tenha reparado, achamos uma Horcrux...**

— **É, e estamos tão próximos de nos livrar dela como estamos de encontrar as outras: em outras palavras, não estamos próximos de nenhuma!**

— **Tire o medalhão, Rony — disse Hermione, sua voz anormalmente alta. — Por favor, tire. Você não estaria falando assim se não o estivesse usando o dia todo.**

— **Estaria, sim — retorquiu Harry, que não queria que ela arranjasse desculpas para Rony. — Vocês acham que não notei os dois cochichando às minhas costas? Acham que eu não percebi que era isso que pensavam?**

— É agora que a Hermione vai entrar no assunto. — Falou Cath.

— **Harry, não estávamos...**

— **Não minta! — Rony jogou na cara de Hermione. — Você também disse, disse que estava desapontada, disse que pensou que ele tivesse mais em que se basear do que...**

— **Não disse isso assim... Harry, não disse! — gritou ela.**

**A chuva martelava a barraca, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Hermione, e a excitação de minutos antes desaparecera como se nunca tivesse existido, um fogo de artifício de curta duração que espoucara e morrera, deixando tudo escuro, molhado e frio. A espada de Gryffindor estava escondida e desconheciam onde, eram três adolescentes, em uma barraca, cujo único feito, até o momento, era não terem morrido.**

— Nossa, falando assim até desanima mesmo. — Falou Scorpius.

— **Então, por que ainda está aqui? — Harry interpelou Rony.**

— **Não tenho a mínima idéia.**

— **Então, volte para casa.**

— **É, eu talvez volte! — gritou Rony, e deu vários passos em direção a Harry, que não recuou. — Você não ouviu o que disseram sobre minha irmã? Mas você não está nem aí, não é, é só a Floresta Proibida, Harry **_**Já-Enfrentou-Pior**_** Potter não se importa com o que acontecer a Gina lá, pois eu me importo, tá, aranhas gigantes e piração...**

— **Eu só quis dizer que... ela estava com os outros, e estavam com Hagrid...**

**-... é, entendo, você não se importa! E com o resto da minha família, "os Weasley não precisam de outro filho aleijado", você ouviu?**

— Rony, mesmo que a Horcrux esteja mexendo com você eu não entendo tudo isso, é claro que Harry se importa... — Hermione não pode terminar de falar.

— Deixa ele falar, as vezes é bom jogar tudo o que esta preso dentro de você. — Falou Scorpius.

— Mas assim ele vai acabar com a nossa amizade. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, ele esta com o medalhão, quando ele tirar isso do pescoço vai pensar em tudo o que disse. — Falou Scorpius.

— **Ouvi, eu...**

— **Mas não se preocupou com o significado disso, não é?**

— **Rony! — disse Hermione, se interpondo aos dois à força. — Acho que não significa que tenha acontecido nada de novo, nada que a gente não saiba; pense, Rony, Gui já está cheio de cicatrizes, a essa altura muita gente deve ter visto que Jorge perdeu uma orelha, e você, supostamente, está morrendo de sarapintose, tenho certeza de que foi a isso que ele se referiu...**

— **Ah, você tem certeza, não é? Então, está bem, não vou me preocupar com eles. Tudo bem para vocês dois, não é, com os seus pais em segurança e fora do caminho...**

— Meus pais estão mortos. — Murmurou Harry baixinho.

— **Meus pais estão **_**mortos**_**! — berrou Harry.**

— **E os meus podem estar indo pelo mesmo caminho! — berrou Rony.**

— **Então VAI! — urrou Harry. — Volte para eles, finja que se curou da sua sarapintose e mamãe poderá enchê-lo de comida e...**

**Rony fez um movimento repentino: Harry reagiu, mas, antes que eles sacassem as varinhas dos bolsos, Hermione já erguera a dela.**

— Eu não posso estar acreditando que vocês estão fazendo isso, brigar verbalmente até vai, mas chegar a querer usar magia é demais, vocês nunca em todo o nosso tempo de Hogwarts fizeram isso. — Falou Hermione.

— Isso acontece, pelo menos uma vez na vida. — Falou Teddy.

— Mas eles são amigos. — Constatou Hermione.

— É a mesma coisa que casar, você pensa que vai ser uma maravilha, mas quando percebe é completamente ao contrario, você tem que se acostumar a conviver com a pessoa longe de outras pessoas, brigas acontecera é claro, quando se mexe com o emocional é bem pior. — Falou Teddy com Vic assentindo ao seu lado.

— _**Protego**_**! — ordenou, e um escudo invisível se expandiu entre ela e Harry, de um lado, e Rony do outro; todos foram forçados a recuar alguns passos, por força do feitiço, e os garotos se encararam cada um de um lado da barreira como se estivessem se vendo claramente pela primeira vez. Harry sentiu um ódio corrosivo de Rony: alguma coisa se rompera entre eles.**

— **Deixe a Horcrux — lembrou Harry.**

**Rony arrancou a corrente pela cabeça e atirou o medalhão sobre uma cadeira próxima. Virou-se para Hermione.**

— **Que vai fazer?**

— **Como assim?**

— **Você vai ficar, ou o quê?**

— **Eu... — Ela pareceu angustiada. — Vou... Vou sim. Rony, nós dissemos que viríamos com Harry, dissemos que ajudaríamos...**

— **Entendi. Você escolhe ficar com ele.**

— Eu ainda estou completamente indignada. — Falou Hermione novamente.

— Hermione, você tem que parar de pensar com o cérebro, pensa um pouco com o coração, se coloque no lugar dele. — Falou Scorpius.

— Mas eu me coloco, e tenho certeza que não falaria essas coisas e não teria uma ideia tão radical assim. — Falou Hermione.

— Você acabou de dizer que não teria uma ideia, ele esta agindo por impulso, e você agiria usando a cabeça, você a algum dia pensou em deixar o orgulho de lado? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— Nas varias vezes que você já brigou com Rony você nunca pensou em agir por impulso deixando o orgulho de lado e dar o primeiro passo para pedir desculpas, em vez de esperar ele deixar o orgulho e pedir desculpas para você? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Não, nunca pensei em agir com impulso. — Respondeu Hermione.

— É isso, ele ainda esta sobre o efeito da Horcrux, por isso esta agindo por impulso ao chegar a tentar usar magia contra Harry. — Explicou Scorpius — As vezes é bom parar de pensar com o cérebro, deixa de pensar um pouquinho, não vou falar para você ser uma pessoa normal porque você é, mas as vezes é bom deixar o jeito certinha de lado e dar uma de idiota, sabe, dar risada sem nexo, falar idiotice e também é claro deixar o orgulho de lado como eu falei. — Falou Scorpius.

Hermione começou a pensar nas palavras de Scorpius, ele estava certo, ela sempre deixava o seu orgulho o mais alto possível e nunca tentara pedir desculpas a Rony, mesmo que a culpada seria ela.

— Volte a ler. — Falou Rony vendo que Hermione estava muito pensativa.

— **Rony, não... por favor... volte aqui, volte aqui!**

**Ela foi impedida pelo próprio Feitiço Escudo; até removê-lo, o garoto já saíra furioso noite adentro. Harry ficou muito quieto e silencioso, escutando Hermione soluçar e chamar por Rony entre as árvores.**

**Decorrido algum tempo, ela voltou, os cabelos escorrendo, colados no rosto.**

— **Ele f-f-foi embora! Desaparatou!**

— Tomara que ele tenha ido para a Toca. — Falou Molly morrendo de preocupação com o filho.

— Não, ele não iria para a Toca. — Falou Gui.

— Mas ele tem que ir para a Toca, onde ficaria? — Perguntou Molly.

— Mamãe, se ele fosse para a Toca vocês nunca sairiam do pé dele, ele precisa de um tempo para pensar, e na Toca ele não conseguiria isso. — Falou Gui.

— Mas ele é apenas um adolescente, não pode ficar zanzando pelo mundo sem um rumo. — Falou Molly.

— Mãe, ele tem 17 anos, já não é nem criança e nem adolescente, já é um homem, e ficar com um monte de gente no seu ouvido não te deixando pensar não ajuda, você tem que parar de criar eles longe do resto do mundo, você tentou segurar eu assim como o Carlinhos, e sabe o que o Carlinhos fez quando você quis proibi-lo de ir para a Romênia para poder estudar dragões, ele te deu duas opções, ou você o deixava ir ou ele iria escondido e você não saberia mais dele. — Falou Gui — A mesma coisa da idéia de Fred e Jorge de criarem uma loja de logros e brincadeiras.

— Mas isso é bobagem Gui, isso não vai dar futuro a eles. — Constatou Molly.

— Você nem sabe, não deixa eles tentarem, se não der certo eles vão ver que não vai adiantar tentar novamente e vão fazer uma outra coisa que os agrade, o que não pode é você tentar obrigar eles a fazer uma coisa que não vão querer, tem que falar da Gina também, mas deixa par outra hora. — Falou Gui.

— Porque quando é eu tem que deixar para outra hora? — Perguntou Gina.

— Porque sim, tem que ter a participação de toda a família, então espera. — Respondeu Gui.

— Engraçado, pra mim tudo tem que ficar pra depois. — Falou Gina emburrada, Harry riu mas logo parou ao ver o olhar que a namorada lançava a ele.

Gui vendo que a mãe não falaria mais nada voltou a ler.

**Ela se atirou em uma poltrona, se enroscou e caiu no choro.**

**Harry se sentiu aturdido. Abaixou-se, recolheu a Horcrux e colocou-a em torno do próprio pescoço. Puxou os cobertores da cama de Rony e cobriu Hermione. Depois subiu no beliche de cima e ficou olhando para a lona escura do teto, escutando a chuva bater.**

— Acabou. — Falou Gui — Quem quer ler? — Perguntou Gui.

— Eu vou. — Falou Lily, a ruiva esticou um pouco o corpo e conseguiu pegar o livro da mão de Gui.


	22. CAPITULO DEZESSEIS: GODRICS HOLLOW

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

**GODRICS HOLLOW**

— Godrics Hollow. — Falou Lily.

— Será que é nesse capitulo que Hermione e Harry vão ver os túmulos do pai de Harry? — Perguntou Rony.

Harry logo ficou atento, estava louco para ler sobre o tumulo de seus pais.

— Deve ser. — Falou Lily antes de voltar a ler.

**Quando Harry acordou no dia seguinte, levou vários segundos até lembrar o que acontecera. Depois desejou, infantilmente, que tivesse sonhado, que Rony continuasse ali e jamais tivesse partido. Contudo, ao virar a cabeça no travesseiro, viu a cama do amigo vazia. Ela parecia atrair o seu olhar como um cadáver o faria. Harry pulou de sua cama, evitando olhar a de Rony. Hermione, já ocupada na cozinha, não desejou a Harry um bom dia, mas virou depressa o rosto quando ele passou.**

_**Ele partiu**_**, disse Harry de si para si. **_**Ele partiu**_**. Sentiu necessidade de repetir a frase mentalmente, enquanto se lavava e se vestia, como se com isso pudesse embotar o abalo que sofrera. **_**Ele partiu e não vai voltar**_**. E essa era a verdade pura e simples. Harry sabia que os feitiços de proteção impossibilitariam que Rony os reencontrasse, quando saíssem desse lugar.**

— Com certeza que ele não vai consegui achar vocês com esse monte feitiço, só se acontecer um milagre mesmo. — Falou Jorge.

_Tomara que não demore para ele nos achar. — Pensou Hermione._

**Ele e Hermione tomaram café em silêncio. Os olhos dela estavam inchados e vermelhos; parecia não ter dormido. Depois, eles guardaram seus pertences, Hermione demorando-se. Harry sabia por que a amiga queria prolongar o tempo à margem do rio; viu-a várias vezes erguer a cabeça, esperançosa, e teve certeza de que se iludia, pensando que ouvira passos apesar da chuva pesada, mas ninguém de cabelos ruivos aparecera entre as árvores. Toda vez que Harry a imitava, olhando para os lados (pois não podia deixar de alimentar esperanças), e nada via exceto a mata lavada pela chuva, outra pequena parcela de fúria explodia em seu peito. Ouvia Rony dizendo: "**_**Pensamos que você soubesse o que estava fazendo**_**!", e retomava a arrumação das coisas sentindo um bolo na boca do estômago.**

**O rio barrento ao lado estava subindo rapidamente, e logo transbordaria pelo barranco. Demoraram-se uma boa hora além do horário em que normalmente deixariam o acampamento. Por fim, tendo rearrumado a bolsinha de contas três vezes, Hermione pareceu incapaz de encontrar outras razões para retardar a partida: ela e Harry se deram as mãos e desaparataram, reaparecendo em um urzal, na encosta de um morro assolado pelo vento.**

— Cada lugar que nunca pensei aparatar. — Falou Sirius.

— E quem pensaria? — Perguntou James como se fosse obvio.

**No instante em que chegaram, Hermione largou a mão dele e se afastou, sentando-se, por fim, em um pedregulho, o rosto nos joelhos, o corpo sacudindo, Harry sabia, por soluços. Parou para observá-la, imaginando que deveria consolar a amiga, mas alguma coisa o manteve pregado no chão. Por dentro, sentia-se frio e tenso: revia a expressão de desprezo no rosto de Rony. Saiu, então, caminhando pelo urzal, descrevendo um largo círculo em torno da aflita Hermione, lançando os feitiços de que ela normalmente se encarregava para garantir a proteção de todos.**

— Tomara que funcione corretamente. — Falou Rony.

— É, eu não tenho certeza se sei usar esses feitiços corretamente. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

**Nos dias que se seguiram, eles não falaram em Rony. Harry estava decidido a jamais voltar a mencionar o nome dele, e Hermione parecia entender que não adiantava forçar o assunto, embora, por vezes, à noite, quando achava que Harry estava dormindo, ele a ouvisse chorar. Nesse meio-tempo, ele se habituou a tirar da mochila o mapa do maroto e examiná-lo à luz da varinha. Esperava o momento em que o pontinho com o nome de Rony reapareceria nos corredores de Hogwarts, comprovando que retornara ao confortável castelo, protegido por sua condição de sangue-puro. Contudo, Rony não aparecia e, passado algum tempo, Harry viu-se examinando o mapa simplesmente para ver o nome de Gina no dormitório feminino, se perguntando se a intensidade com que o fitava poderia penetrar o sono da garota, se de alguma forma ela poderia saber que estava pensando nela, desejando que estivesse bem.**

— Que fofo. — Falaram varias meninas enquanto Harry corava.

**Durante o dia, eles se ocupavam com tentativas para determinar os possíveis esconderijos da espada de Gryffindor, mas quanto mais discutiam onde Dumbledore poderia tê-la guardado, tanto mais desesperadas e improváveis se tornavam as suas especulações. Por mais que vasculhasse o cérebro, Harry não conseguia se lembrar de Dumbledore mencionando algum lugar onde pudesse esconder alguma coisa. Havia momentos em que ele não sabia se estava mais zangado com Rony ou com Dumbledore. **_**Pensamos que você soubesse o que estava fazendo... pensamos que Dumbledore tivesse lhe dito o que fazer... pensamos que você tivesse um plano de verdade!**_

**Harry não podia esconder de si mesmo: Rony tinha razão. Dumbledore não lhe deixara virtualmente nada. Tinham descoberto uma Horcrux, mas não os meios para destruí-la; as outras continuavam tão inatingíveis como sempre tinham estado. A desesperança ameaçava engolfá-lo. Espantava-se, agora, ao pensar em sua presunção quando aceitou o oferecimento dos amigos para acompanhá-lo nessa viagem tortuosa e inútil. Nada sabia, nada lhe ocorria, e estava constante e dolorosamente alerta ao menor sinal de que Hermione também estivesse prestes a lhe dizer que estava farta, que ia embora.**

— Há Harry eu não faria isso. — Falou Hermione.

— Vai saber. — Falou Harry dando de ombros, Hermione olhou com raiva para Harry, não sabia como os amigos poderiam pensar que ela deixaria um dos dois, nunca faria isso.

**Passavam muitas noites praticamente em silêncio, e Hermione adquiriu o hábito de tirar o retrato de Fineus Nigellus e aprumá-lo em uma cadeira, como se ele pudesse preencher uma parte do enorme vazio que a partida de Rony deixara. Apesar da afirmação anterior de que jamais tornaria a visitá-los, Fineus Nigellus parecia incapaz de resistir à oportunidade de descobrir mais sobre as atividades de Harry, e consentia em reaparecer, de olhos vendados, a intervalos irregulares. O garoto sentia-se até satisfeito de vê-lo, porque era uma companhia, ainda que do tipo depreciativo e sarcástico. Tinham prazer em saber o que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts, embora Fineus não fosse o informante ideal. Venerava Snape, o primeiro diretor da Sonserina, depois dele próprio, a assumir a escola, e os garotos precisavam se cuidar para não criticar nem fazer perguntas impertinentes sobre Snape, ou Fineus abandonaria imediatamente o retrato.**

— A coisa está feia mesmo, pra querer a companhia desse homem chato. — Falou Sirius.

— Quem se importa se Snape é ou não diretor de Hogwarts, nem se ele for presidente eu vou me importar. — Falou Hermione.

**Contudo, ele deixava fragmentos de notícias. Pelo visto, Snape estava enfrentando uma insubordinação menor, mas constante, de um núcleo de alunos irredutíveis. Gina fora proibida de ir a Hogsmeade. Snape restabelecera o velho decreto de Umbridge de proibir reuniões de três ou mais alunos ou quaisquer associações estudantis informais.**

— Tomara que isso não aconteça, digo, Snape ser diretor, ninguém merece. — Falou Dino.

**De tudo isso, Harry deduzia que Gina e, provavelmente, Neville e Luna estavam fazendo o possível para dar continuidade à Armada de Dumbledore. Essas mínimas notícias faziam Harry desejar rever Gina com tanta intensidade que chegava a lhe doer o estômago; mas o faziam também pensar em Rony, e em Dumbledore, e na própria Hogwarts, da qual sentia tanta falta quanto da ex-namorada. De fato, quando Fineus Nigellus falava das medidas radicais do diretor, Harry sentia uma loucura, que durava uma fração de segundo, em que simplesmente imaginava voltar à escola para se engajar na desestabilização do regime de Snape: ser alimentado, ter uma cama macia e outros no comando parecia-lhe, no momento, a perspectiva mais maravilhosa do mundo. Lembrava-se, então, de que era o Indesejável Número Um, que havia um prêmio de dez mil galeões por sua captura, e que entrar em Hogwarts esses dias era tão perigoso quanto entrar no Ministério da Magia. Na verdade, Fineus Nigellus enfatizava esse fato involuntariamente quando inseria perguntas importantes sobre o paradeiro de Harry e Hermione. Sempre que fazia isso, a garota enfiava-o na bolsinha de contas. Fineus Nigellus, invariavelmente, se recusava a reaparecer por vários dias depois dessas despedidas pouco cerimoniosas.**

— Colocar ele dentro da bolsa é pouco, eu colocaria fogo nesse maldito quadro. — Falou Sirius.

— Dá para perceber que você faria isso mesmo. — Falou Remo.

**O clima foi esfriando gradativamente. Por não ousarem permanecer em área alguma por muito tempo, em vez de acamparem no sul da Inglaterra, onde o congelamento do solo seria a pior de suas preocupações, eles continuaram a viajar em ziguezague pelo país, enfrentando uma encosta montanhosa, onde o granizo açoitava a barraca, um brejo plano, onde a barraca foi inundada por água gelada, e uma minúscula ilha no meio de um lago escocês, onde a neve soterrou metade da barraca durante a noite.**

— Vocês deviam escolher um lugar melhor em. — Falou Felipe.

— Vocês que gostam do calor, já que moram no Brasil. — Falou Hugo indicando Elliz, Felipe, Fernando e Miguel.

— As vezes é bom, sabe, entrar no mar, mas as vezes o calor é insuportável. — Falou Miguel.

— É, enjoa um pouco, as vezes um friozinho é melhor. — Concordou Fernando.

**Eles já haviam encontrado árvores de Natal piscando nas janelas de salas das visitas, antes da noite em que Harry resolveu sugerir, mais uma vez, a única avenida inexplorada que lhes restava. Tinham acabado de comer uma refeição excepcionalmente boa: Hermione fora a um supermercado com a Capa da Invisibilidade (e, ao sair, escrupulosamente deixara o pagamento em uma caixa aberta) e Harry achou que ela poderia ser mais persuasível com a barriga cheia de espaguete à bolonhesa e peras enlatadas. Tomara também a precaução de sugerir que, durante algumas horas, não usassem a Horcrux, que penduraram no beliche ao lado dele.**

— Só agora que vocês foram combinar isso. — Falou Rose.

— **Hermione?**

— **Hum? — Ela estava enroscada em uma das poltronas fundas lendo **_**Os contos de Beedle, o bardo**_**. Harry não conseguia imaginar o quanto mais a amiga poderia extrair daquele livro, que, afinal, nem era tão longo; mas era evidente que estava decifrando alguma coisa, porque tinha o **_**Silabário de Spellman**_** aberto sobre o braço da poltrona.**

**Harry pigarreou. Sentiu-se repetindo exatamente o que fizera quando, vários anos antes, perguntara à profº McGonagall se poderia ir a Hogsmeade, apesar de não ter conseguido persuadir os Dursley a assinarem a permissão.**

— **Hermione, estive pensando e...**

— **Harry, você poderia me ajudar aqui?**

**Aparentemente, ela não o escutara. Curvou-se para frente e estendeu-lhe o livro.**

— Isso é muito engraçado, sabia Hermione? — Perguntou Rony.

— O que é engraçado? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— Voce não precisa escutar eu e o Harry quando falamos com você, mas nós precisamos escutar você quando você esta nos chamando. — Explicou Rony.

— E quando eu deixei de escutar vocês? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Varias vezes, até perdi a conta. — Respondeu Harry.

Hermione riu e fez sinal para que Lily voltasse a ler.

— **Olhe esse símbolo — disse, apontando para o alto da página. Acima do que Harry supôs ser o título do conto (não podia afirmar, pois não sabia ler runas), havia um símbolo que lembrava um olho triangular, a pupila cortada por uma linha.**

— Onde foi que eu já vi um símbolo com essa descrição? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Se você não sabe, imagine nós. — Falou Elliz rindo.

— **Eu nunca estudei Runas Antigas, Hermione.**

— **Sei disso, mas não é uma runa e não consta no silabário, tampouco. Todo esse tempo pensei que fosse um olho, mas acho que não é! Foi feito à tinta, olhe, alguém o desenhou aqui, não faz realmente parte do livro. Pense, você já viu isso antes?**

— Já que o livro era seu você sabe o que é esse símbolo? — Perguntou Vic para Dumbledore.

— Não me lembro bem o significado. — Mentiu Dumbledore, na verdade sabia muito bem, mas deixaria que eles descobrissem sozinhos.

— **Não... não, espere aí. — Harry olhou mais atentamente. — Não é o mesmo símbolo que o pai de Luna estava usando pendurado ao pescoço?**

— **Bem, foi isso que pensei também!**

— **Então é a marca de Grindelwald. **

**Ela encarou-o, boquiaberta.**

— **Quê?**

— **Krum me contou que...**

**Harry repetiu a história que Vítor Krum lhe contara no casamento. Ela pareceu perplexa.**

— **A marca de **_**Grindelwald**_**?**

— Nunca ouvi falar da marca de Grindelwald. — Falou Harry.

— Eu também não, só os alunos da Durmstrang devem saber. — Falou Hermione.

**Hermione olhou de Harry para o estranho símbolo e novamente para ele.**

— **Nunca soube que Grindelwald tivesse uma marca. Não vi isso mencionado em nada que tenha lido a respeito dele.**

— **Bem, como eu disse, Krum falou que esse símbolo foi gravado em uma parede de Durmstrang e que achava que Grindelwald o teria posto lá.**

— **É muito esquisito. Se for um símbolo das Artes das Trevas, que estará fazendo em um livro de histórias para crianças?**

— **É, é bizarro — concordou Harry. — E seria de esperar que Scrimgeour o reconhecesse. Era ministro, tinha que ser especialista em magia das Trevas.**

— Com certeza. — Falou Arthur.

— Mas deve ser mentira esse negocio de marca de Grindelwald. — Falou Molly não acreditando muito na história de que o símbolo fosse marca de Grindelwald.

— **Eu sei... talvez ele achasse que era apenas um olho, exatamente como eu. Todos os outros contos têm pequenos desenhos sobre os títulos. — Ela se calou e continuou a examinar a estranha marca. Harry fez nova tentativa.**

— **Hermione?**

— **Hum?**

— **Estive pensando. Quero... quero ir a Godric's Hollow.**

**Ela ergueu a cabeça, mas tinha os olhos desfocados e isso deu a Harry a certeza de que ainda estava pensando na misteriosa marca.**

— **Sim. Sim, estive pensando nisso também. Acho realmente que teremos de ir.**

— **Você me ouviu direito?**

— É tão inacreditável que eu aceite uma coisa que vocês queiram? — Perguntou Hermione ao namorado e ao melhor amigo.

— Sim. — Responderam os dois juntos.

— **Claro que ouvi. Você quer ir a Godric's Hollow. Concordo. Acho que devíamos. Isto é, também não consigo pensar em mais nenhum lugar onde possa estar. Será perigoso, mas, quanto mais penso, mais provável me parece que esteja lá.**

— **Ah... o **_**quê**_** está lá? — perguntou Harry.**

**Ao ouvir isso, Hermione pareceu tão confusa quanto ele.**

— **Bem, a espada, Harry! Dumbledore certamente sabia que você iria querer voltar lá, quero dizer, Godric's Hollow foi onde Godrico Gryffindor nasceu...**

— **Sério? Gryffindor era de Godric's Hollow?**

— **Harry, algum dia você ao menos abriu **_**História da magia**_**?**

— **Ãh — disse ele, sentindo que sorria pela primeira vez em meses: os músculos do seu rosto lhe pareceram estranhamente rígidos. — Eu talvez tenha aberto, sabe, quando o comprei... só uma vez...**

— Estão vendo, eu não sou o único que nunca leu esse livro chato. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— **Bem, como a aldeia tem o nome dele, imaginei que você talvez tivesse feito a ligação — retrucou Hermione. Seu tom de voz agora estava muito mais parecido com o da velha Hermione do que ultimamente; Harry quase esperou que ela anunciasse que ia à biblioteca. — No livro, tem um trechinho sobre a aldeia, espere aí...**

— Pegar um dos livros na bolsa dela é o mesmo que ir a biblioteca. — Falou Rony.

**Ela abriu a bolsinha de contas e procurou um momento, por fim, tirou o seu exemplar do livro-texto de Batilda Bagshot, pelo qual correu o polegar até encontrar a página que queria.**

— _**Com a assinatura do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo em Magia em 1689, os bruxos entraram para sempre na clandestinidade. Talvez fosse natural que formassem pequenas comunidades dentro de uma comunidade. Muitas aldeias e pequenos povoados atraíram várias famílias bruxas que se uniram para mútuo apoio e proteção. As aldeias de Tinworth na Cornualha, Upper Flagley em Yorkshire e Ottery St. Catchpole na costa sul da Inglaterra destacaram-se como lar para grupos de famílias bruxas que conviviam com trouxas tolerantes e por vezes confundidos. O mais famoso desses lugares semibruxos talvez seja Godric's Hollow, uma aldeia no oeste da Inglaterra onde nasceu o grande mago Godrico Gryffindor e onde Bowman Wright, um ferreiro bruxo, fabricou o primeiro pomo de ouro. O cemitério local está repleto de nomes de antigas famílias bruxas, e isto, sem dúvida, explica as histórias de assombrações que há séculos assolam sua pequena igreja.**_

— Porque ler se a Hermione mesmo pode ler para você. — Falou Harry rindo.

— **Você e seus pais não são mencionados — disse Hermione, fechando o livro —, porque a professora Bagshot aborda apenas os eventos até o fim do século XIX. Mas você está entendendo? Godric's Hollow, Godrico Gryffindor, a espada de Gryffindor, você não acha que Dumbledore teria esperado que você fizesse a ligação?**

— Eu não tenho certeza se quisesse que você fizesse essa ligação. — Falou Dumbledore alto.

— Bom, se você não deixou lá é melhor que eles não encontre nenhum perigo. — Falou Molly, ela não sabia se ficava mais preocupada com Rony que havia sumido, ou com Harry e Hermione que a qualquer lugar encontravam perigo.

— **Ah, é...**

**Harry não quis admitir que nem sequer pensara na espada quando sugeriu que fossem a Godric's Hollow. Para ele, a atração da aldeia residia nos túmulos de seus pais, a casa onde, por um triz, ele escapara da morte, e na pessoa de Batilda Bagshot.**

— Mas acho que não precisa ser inteligente para perceber que você não esta nem ai para a espada, e sim para o tumulo de seus pais. — Falou Lily.

— **Lembra-se do que a Muriel disse? — perguntou ele, após algum tempo.**

— **Quem?**

— **Você sabe. — Harry hesitou: não queria mencionar o nome de Rony. — A tia-avó de Gina. No casamento. A que falou que você tinha tornozelos finos demais.**

— **Ah — disse Hermione.**

**Foi um momento difícil: Harry sabia que ela pressentira a menção do nome de Rony. Continuou depressa:**

— **Muriel disse que Batilda Bagshot ainda vive em Godric's Hollow.**

— **Batilda Bagshot — murmurou Hermione, passando o dedo indicador pelo nome da escritora em relevo na capa do livro de história da magia. — Bem, suponhamos...**

**Ela ofegou tão fortemente que as entranhas de Harry deram uma cambalhota; ele sacou a varinha, olhando para a entrada, quase esperando ver uma mão forçando a aba de lona da barraca, mas não havia nada ali.**

— **Quê? — exclamou ele, entre zangado e aliviado. — Por que fez isso? Pensei que, no mínimo, tivesse visto um Comensal da Morte abrindo o zíper da barraca...**

— **Harry, e se **_**Batilda tiver a espada**_**? E se Dumbledore a confiou a ela?**

_Também não tenho certeza se deixaria a espada com Bathilda, faz anos que não tenho nenhum contato com ela. Pensou Dumbledore._

**Harry considerou a possibilidade. A essa altura, ela estaria extremamente idosa e, segundo Muriel, gagá. Seria provável que Dumbledore escondesse a espada de Gryffindor com ela? Nesse caso, ele achava que Dumbledore relegara muita coisa ao acaso: jamais revelara que tivesse substituído a espada por uma falsificação, e tampouco mencionara sua amizade com Batilda. Agora, porém, não era o momento de lançar dúvidas sobre a teoria de Hermione, não quando estava disposta, de modo surpreendente, a concordar com o seu maior desejo.**

— **É possível. Então vamos a Godric's Hollow?**

— **Vamos, mas teremos que planejar a viagem com muito cuidado. **

— Nossa, até a Hermione planejar tudo já irá ter passado muitos dias em. — Falou Rony.

— Temos que planejar caso tenha algum comensal nos esperando lá. — Falou Hermione em sua defesa.

**Hermione empertigou-se na poltrona, e Harry percebeu que a perspectiva de ter novamente um objetivo definido melhorara o ânimo dela tanto quanto o dele. **

— **Para começar, precisamos praticar desaparatação a dois sob a Capa da Invisibilidade e, por prudência, uns Feitiços da Desilusão também, a não ser que você ache que devemos botar para quebrar e usar a Poção Polissuco. Nesse caso precisaríamos recolher fios de cabelos de alguém. Na verdade, acho que isso seria melhor, Harry, quanto mais impenetráveis os nossos disfarces, melhor...**

**Harry deixou-a falar, assentindo e concordando sempre que havia uma pausa, mas sua mente se alheara da conversa. Pela primeira vez desde que descobrira que a espada no Gringotes era falsa, sentia-se estimulado.**

**Estava em vias de ir à sua terra, em vias de retornar ao lugar onde tivera uma família. Se não fosse por Voldemort, em Godric's Hollow ele teria crescido e passado todas as férias escolares. Poderia ter convidado amigos a sua casa... poderia até ter tido irmãos e irmãs... sua mãe é que teria feito o seu bolo de dezessete anos. A vida que ele perdera nunca lhe parecera tão real como neste momento, em que sabia estar prestes a conhecer o lugar em que tudo aquilo lhe fora roubado. Aquela noite, depois que Hermione foi se deitar, silenciosamente Harry tirou a mochila da bolsinha de contas e apanhou o álbum de fotografias que Hagrid lhe dera tantos anos atrás.**

Gina olhou para Harry, nunca havia visto esse tal álbum.

— _Depois eu te mostro._ — Sussurrou ele baixinho apertando a mão da ruiva, nunca fora tão próximo de Gina, no seu primeiro ano ela ainda não estudava, no segundo ano a ruiva sempre andava sozinha, talvez por estar sempre desabafando para o diário de Tom Riddle, no terceiro ano se lembrou que quando o expresso de Hogwarts fora invadido por comensais a ruiva quase sentara em seu colo, no quarto ano também não teve muito contato com ela e no quinto ano graças ao livro estava bem próximo da ruiva, mais próximo do que imaginara estar em toda sua vida.

**Pela primeira vez em meses, examinou em detalhe as velhas fotos dos seus pais, sorrindo e acenando para ele em imagem, que era só o que lhe restava deles.**

**Harry teria, de bom grado, partido para Godric's Hollow no dia seguinte, mas Hermione tinha outras idéias. Convencida de que Voldemort esperaria que Harry voltasse à cena da morte dos pais, ela decidira que só viajariam depois de assegurar que tivessem os melhores disfarces possíveis. Portanto, só uma semana mais tarde — após obterem fios de cabelos de trouxas inocentes que faziam compras de Natal, e praticar aparatação e desaparatação sob a Capa da Invisibilidade —, Hermione concordou em viajar.**

— Eu falei que ia demorar para vocês irem, uma semana e meia. — Falou Rony.

— Para, meus planos nem demoram tanto assim para serem executados. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, no segundo ano tivemos que esperar um mês, para que a poção polissuco estivesse pronta. — Falou Harry soltando um leve riso.

— Só pra confirmar, não iremos cumprir detenção pelas coisas que estamos dizendo e sendo lidas no livros que vocês não sabiam, não é? — Perguntou Rony para Dumbledore.

— Não Sr. Weasley, vocês não irão cumprir detenção pelas coisas que estão dizendo ou sendo lida no livro. — Respondeu Dumbledore rindo.

— Que bom, se não ficaríamos um mês cumprindo detenção só por ter feito a poção polissuco. — Falou Rony aliviado.

**Deviam aparatar até a aldeia protegidos pela escuridão da noite, portanto, a tarde ia adiantada quando finalmente beberam a Poção Polissuco, e Harry se transformou em um trouxa de meia-idade, com os cabelos rareando, e Hermione em uma esposa pequena e apagada. A bolsinha de contas com todos os seus pertences (afora a Horcrux que Harry usava ao pescoço) estava guardada no bolso interno do casaco de Hermione, abotoado até em cima. Harry cobriu-os com a Capa da Invisibilidade, e eles penetraram mais uma vez na sufocante escuridão.**

**Sentindo o coração bater na garganta, Harry abriu os olhos. Achavam-se parados de mãos dadas em uma estradinha coberta de neve, sob um céu azul-escuro em que as primeiras estrelas da noite começavam a piscar palidamente. Havia chalés de ambos os lados da via estreita, e decorações de Natal cintilavam às janelas. Um pouco adiante, um clarão dourado de lampiões de rua indicava o centro da aldeia.**

— Que ver a Hermione falar porque não pensaram que teria neve. — Falou Rony.

— Devíamos mesmo ter pensado em neve mesmo, vai ficar todas as nossas pegadas. — Falou Hermione.

— **Quanta neve! — sussurrou Hermione sob a capa. — Por que não pensamos na neve? Depois de todas as precauções que tomamos, vamos deixar pegadas! Temos que nos livrar delas: você vai na frente e eu cuido disso...**

**Harry não queria entrar na aldeia como um cavalo de pantomima, tentando mantê-los invisíveis ao mesmo tempo em que ocultavam magicamente os vestígios de sua passagem.**

— **Vamos tirar a capa — sugeriu Harry e, ao ver o rosto amedrontado de Hermione, completou —, ah, vamos, não parecemos nós mesmos e não há ninguém por aqui.**

— Da até para imaginar a feição da Hermione ao pedir para tirarem a capa. — Falou James.

— É a mesma que a da Rose quando dissemos que vamos tentar colar em alguma prova. — Falou Al rindo.

— Você já tentou colar em alguma prova? — Perguntou Teddy incrédulo.

— Depois de ficar ouvindo a Rose dizer que não vai dar certo por uma hora nós até desistimos. — Falou Scorpius.

**Ele guardou a capa sob o paletó e prosseguiram desembaraçados, o ar gélido beliscando seu rosto ao passarem por outros chalés: qualquer um deles poderia ser aquele em que James e Lílian tinham vivido ou o que Batilda vivia agora. Harry observou as portas, os tetos carregados de neve, os pórticos, imaginando se ainda se lembraria de algum deles, sabendo, intimamente, que era impossível, tinha pouco mais de um ano quando deixara a aldeia para sempre. Não sabia ao certo se conseguiria ver o chalé; nem o que acontecia quando os portadores do Feitiço Fidelius morriam. Então, a estradinha em que iam fez uma curva para a esquerda, e o coração da aldeia, uma pracinha, surgiu aos seus olhos.**

**A todo redor havia lâmpadas coloridas penduradas, e, no centro, o que lhe pareceu um memorial de guerra, parcialmente sombreado por uma árvore de Natal sacudida pelo vento. Havia diversas lojas, um correio, um bar e uma igrejinha cujos vitrais brilhavam como jóias do lado oposto da praça. A neve ali se compactara: estava dura e escorregadia por onde as pessoas tinham passado o dia todo. Aldeões cruzavam a sua frente em todas as direções, seus vultos brevemente iluminados pelos lampiões de rua. Eles ouviram fragmentos de risos e música pop quando a porta do bar se abriu e fechou; depois ouviram um coral natalino começando a cantar na igreja.**

— Nossa, no livro já é natal? O tempo de lá passa tão rápido. — Falou Rony.

— Quando não temos noção do tempo, nem percebemos o quanto o tempo passou. — Falou Hermione.

— **Harry, acho que é noite de Natal! — exclamou Hermione. — É?**

**Perdera a noção da data; havia semanas que não viam um jornal.**

— **Tenho certeza de que é — tornou Hermione, com os olhos na igreja. — Eles... eles estarão lá, não? Sua mãe e seu pai? Estou vendo o cemitério paroquial.**

**Harry sentiu uma emoção indefinida que transcendia a excitação, assemelhava-se mais ao medo. Agora, tão perto, estava em dúvida se queria mesmo ver. Talvez Hermione soubesse o que ele estava sentindo, porque pegou-o pela mão e assumiu a liderança pela primeira vez, puxando-o para prosseguir. No meio da praça, no entanto, ela parou subitamente.**

— **Harry, olha!**

**Ela apontava para o memorial de guerra. Ao passarem pelo monumento, ele se transformara. Em vez de um obelisco coberto de nomes, havia uma estátua de três pessoas: um homem de cabelos rebeldes e óculos, uma mulher de cabelos longos e rosto bonito e bondoso, e um menininho aninhado nos braços dela. A neve se depositara em suas cabeças, como gorros brancos e fofos.**

**Harry aproximou-se fitando os rostos dos pais. Nunca imaginara que haveria uma estátua... como era estranho ver-se representado em pedra, um menininho feliz sem cicatriz na testa...**

— Deve ser o mesmo que ver o Al quando bebê. — Falou Elliz.

— **Vamos — disse Harry, ao se dar por satisfeito, e os dois retomaram o caminho para a igreja. Ao atravessarem a rua, ele espiou por cima do ombro: a estátua se transformara mais uma vez em um memorial de guerra.**

**A cantoria foi se elevando à medida que se aproximavam. Harry sentiu a garganta apertar, lembrou-se com tanta intensidade de Hogwarts, de Pirraça berrando paródias grosseiras das canções de dentro das armaduras, das doze árvores de Natal no Salão Principal, de Dumbledore usando a touca que ganhara em uma bala de estalo, de Rony com o suéter tricotado a mão...**

**Havia um portão que dava passagem a uma pessoa por vez, na entrada do cemitério. Hermione o abriu, o mais silenciosamente possível, e os dois entraram de lado. Nas laterais do caminho escorregadio que levava às portas da igreja, a neve estava alta e intocada. Eles atravessaram a neve, deixando profundas valas ao contornarem o prédio, mantendo-se à sombra das janelas iluminadas.**

**No adro da igreja, fileiras e mais fileiras de túmulos nevados emergiam de um manto azul muito claro com ofuscantes malhas vermelhas, amarelas e verdes, que eram a luz dos vi trais incidindo sobre a neve. Apertando a varinha no bolso do paletó, Harry se dirigiu ao túmulo mais próximo.**

— **Olhe esse, é de um Abbott, talvez seja um parente da Ana falecido há muito tempo!**

Todos olharam para Ana como se pedissem para ela confirmar.

— Sim, eu tenho um parente enterrado lá. — Concirmou Ana

— **Fale baixo — pediu Hermione.**

**Eles foram se embrenhando no cemitério, cavando, ao passar, pegadas escuras na neve, inclinando-se para espiar as inscrições nas velhas lápides, apertando de vez em quando os olhos para enxergar na escuridão circundante e se certificar plenamente de que estavam sozinhos.**

— **Harry, aqui!**

**Hermione estava a duas fileiras de distância; ele precisou voltar até a amiga, seu coração decididamente ribombando no peito. **

— **É...?**

— **Não, mas venha ver!**

— As vezes da uma raiva disso, Hermione nos chama, mas quando nós vamos perceber ela não achou o que esperávamos. — Falou Harry.

**Ela apontou para uma pedra escura. Harry se abaixou e viu, no granito congelado e manchado de liquens, as palavras **_**Kendra Dumbledore**_**, e abaixo das datas de seu nascimento e morte, **_**e sua filha Ariana**_**. Havia também uma citação:**

_**Porque onde estiver o vosso tesouro, aí estará também o vosso coração.**_

— Palavras escolhidas por você? — Perguntou Molly a Dumbledore.

— Sim. — Respondeu Dumbledore simplesmente.

**Então Rita Skeeter e Muriel tinham entendido alguns fatos corretamente. A família Dumbledore vivera realmente ali, e parte dela morrera ali.**

— Depois da morte de minha mãe e de minha irmã eu sai de Godrics Hollow, mencionei a James e Lily sobre o lugar porque sabia que eles teriam a ajuda de Bathilda, e também porque era o lugar que James dizia sempre querer morar. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Ver o túmulo era pior do que ouvir falar nele. Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que Dumbledore e ele tinham profundas raízes neste cemitério, e que o diretor devia ter lhe dito isso; entretanto, jamais pensara em partilhar tal conexão. Poderiam ter visitado o lugar juntos; por um momento, Harry se imaginou vindo ali com o diretor, o vínculo que teriam formado, o quanto isto teria significado para ele. Parecia, porém, que, para Dumbledore, o fato de suas famílias jazerem lado a lado no mesmo cemitério fosse uma coincidência insignificante, irrelevante, talvez, para o trabalho que desejava ver Harry realizar.**

**Hermione observava-o, e Harry ficou contente que as sombras ocultassem seu rosto. Ele tornou a ler as palavras na lápide. **_**Porque onde estiver o vosso tesouro, aí estará também o vosso coração**_**. Não compreendia o que significavam. Com certeza tinham sido escolhidas por Dumbledore, por ser o membro mais velho da família após a morte da mãe.**

— **Você tem certeza de que ele nunca mencionou...? — começou Hermione.**

— **Não — respondeu Harry, secamente, e em seguida: — Vamos continuar olhando. — E lhe deu as costas, desejando não ter visto a lápide; não queria que a sua intensa vibração fosse contaminada pelo rancor.**

— **Aqui! — tornou a exclamar Hermione, da escuridão, instantes depois. — Ah, não, desculpe! Pensei ter lido Potter.**

**Ela estava esfregando uma lápide esfarelada, coberta de musgo, e a estudava com uma pequena ruga no rosto.**

— **Harry, volte aqui um momento.**

**Ele não queria ser novamente desviado de sua busca e foi resmungando que retornou pela neve até Hermione. **

— Assim você tira a auto estima de qualquer um. — Falou Harry.

— Desculpe. — Falou Hermione soltando um riso;

— **Quê?**

— **Olhe só isso!**

**O túmulo era extraordinariamente velho, desintegrado pelas intempéries, e ele quase não conseguia enxergar o nome. Hermione mostrou-lhe o símbolo logo abaixo.**

— **Harry, é a marca que estava no livro!**

**Ele olhou para o ponto que a amiga indicava: a pedra estava tão gasta que era difícil ver a gravação, embora parecesse haver uma marca triangular sob o nome quase ilegível.**

— **É... poderia ser...**

_Ignoto. Pensou Dumbledore._

**Hermione acendeu a varinha e iluminou o nome na lápide.**

— **Diz aqui Ig-Ignoto, acho...**

— **Vou continuar procurando os meus pais, tá? — respondeu Harry, com certa rispidez na voz, e tornou a se afastar, deixando-a agachada ao lado do velho túmulo.**

**De vez em quando, ele reconhecia um sobrenome que, como Abbott, encontrara em Hogwarts. Às vezes havia várias gerações da mesma família bruxa representadas no cemitério; Harry percebia pelas datas que a família ou se extinguira ou seus membros atuais tinham se mudado de Godric's Hollow. E prosseguia avançando entre os túmulos e, cada vez que encontrava uma lápide nova, sentia um aperto de apreensão ou de expectativa.**

**A escuridão e o silêncio pareceram se tornar, de repente, muito mais profundos. Harry olhou ao redor preocupado, pensando nos dementadores, e se deu conta de que o coral havia terminado, que a conversa e o alvoroço dos fiéis iam morrendo à medida que se dirigiam à praça. Alguém na igreja acabara de apagar as luzes.**

**Então, das trevas, veio a voz de Hermione pela terceira vez, alta e clara, a poucos metros de distância.**

— **Harry, eles estão aqui... bem aqui.**

— Tomara que seja eles mesmo em Hermione. — Falou Gina.

**E ele soube pelo seu tom de voz que desta vez eram os seus pais: aproximou-se sentindo que um peso comprimia-lhe o peito, a mesma sensação que tivera logo depois da morte de Dumbledore, uma dor que chegava a pesar em seu coração e seus pulmões.**

**A lápide estava apenas duas fileiras atrás da de Kendra e Ariana. Era de mármore, tal como a de Dumbledore, e isso facilitava a leitura, pois parecia brilhar no escuro. Harry não precisou se ajoelhar nem chegar muito perto para ler as palavras ali gravadas.**

_**James Potter, nascido 27 de março 1960, falecido 31 de outubro 1981 **_

_**Lílian Potter, nascida 30 de janeiro 1960, falecida 31 de outubro 1981**_

— Sua mãe é mais velha que seu pai. — Falou Gina.

— Sirius costumava zoar o James por causa da Lily ser mais velha que ele. — Falou Remo rindo.

_**Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte.**_

**Harry leu as palavras devagar, como se fosse ter uma única chance de entender seu significado, e leu as últimas em voz alta.**

— **"**_**Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte**_**"... — Ocorreu-lhe um pensamento horrível, acompanhado de uma espécie de pânico. — Essa não é a idéia dos dementadores? Por que está ali?**

— **Não significa aniquilar a morte como querem os dementadores, Harry — disse Hermione, em tom meigo. — Significa... entende... viver além da morte. Viver após a morte.**

— Amor eterno, na vida e após a morte. — Pensou alto Gina.

Harry olhou para ela sorrindo que corou ao perceber que havia falado para todos ouvirem.

**Eles, entretanto, não estavam vivos, pensou Harry: estavam mortos. As palavras vazias não podiam disfarçar que os restos dos seus pais jaziam sob a neve e o mármore, indiferentes, inconscientes. E as lágrimas vieram antes que ele pudesse contê-las, escaldantes e instantaneamente congeladas em seu rosto, de que adiantava enxugá-las ou fingir? Deixou-as cair, seus lábios contraídos, os olhos fixos na neve espessa que ocultava o lugar em que jaziam os despojos dos seus pais, agora, certamente apenas ossos ou pó, sem saberem nem se importarem que seu filho sobrevivente se achasse tão perto, seu coração ainda palpitando, vivo por causa do seu sacrifício e quase desejando, neste momento, que estivesse dormindo com eles sob a neve.**

**Hermione pegara sua mão e a apertava com força. Ele não conseguia fitá-la, mas retribuiu o aperto, e agora inspirava haustos profundos e cortantes do ar noturno, tentando suportar, tentando se controlar. Ele deveria ter trazido alguma coisa para lhes oferecer e não pensara nisso, e todas as plantas no cemitério estavam desfolhadas e congeladas. Hermione, porém, ergueu a varinha, fez um círculo no ar e, diante dos seus olhos, fez brotar uma coroa de heléboros. Harry apanhou-a e depositou-a no túmulo dos pais.**

**Assim que se levantou, quis ir embora: achava que não agüentaria ficar ali nem mais um minuto. Harry passou o braço pelos ombros de Hermione, e ela passou o dela por sua cintura, viraram-se em silêncio, se afastaram pela neve, deixando para trás o túmulo da mãe e da irmã de Dumbledore, e voltaram em direção à igreja e ao portão estreito e pouco visível.**

— Acabou, quem quer ler? — Perguntou Lily.

— Eu vou. — Respondeu Molly.

(Autora aqui: Gente agradeço por vocês estarem nos acompanhando, este capitulo possui bastante detalhes, por isso o pouco de falas, espero que vocês gostem, estou aceitando ideias, pedidos, criticas boas e ruins)


	23. CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE: O SEGREDO DE BATILDA

— O segredo de Batilda. — Falou Molly.

— Que tipo de segredo? — Perguntou Arthur.

— É, pode ser bom ou ruim. — Falou Rony.

— Tomara que seja bom. — Falou Gina temendo que fosse algo ruim.

— **Harry, pare.**

— **Que foi?**

**Tinham acabado de alcançar o túmulo do Abbott desconhecido.**

— **Tem alguém ali. Alguém nos observando. Sinto. Ali, perto dos arbustos.**

— Quem será em? — Perguntou Fred.

**Eles ficaram muito quietos, abraçados, olhando a densa sebe escura em torno do cemitério. Harry não conseguia enxergar nada.**

— **Tem certeza?**

— **Vi uma coisa se mexer. Poderia jurar que vi... **

**Ela o largou para deixar livre a mão da varinha.**

— **Estamos parecendo trouxas — lembrou Harry.**

— **Trouxas que acabaram de depositar flores no túmulo dos pais! Harry, tenho certeza de que há alguém ali!**

— Será que é Batilda? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Vai saber. — Falou Vic.

**Harry pensou no História da magia diziam que o cemitério era mal-assombrado: e se...? Então, ele ouviu um ruído abafado e viu um montinho de neve deslocada no arbusto para o qual Hermione apontara. Fantasmas não deslocam neve.**

— Nunca ouvi falar sobre assombrações no cemitério de lá. — Falou James.

— E você por acaso sabe sobre algo da vila? Nunca leu a história da criação da vila, como vai saber. — Falou Lily revirando os olhos.

— É, não é como se algo sobre essas assombrações fosse cair do céu para o seu cérebro. — Falou Hugo.

— **É um gato — disse Harry, após alguns segundos — ou um pássaro. Se fosse um Comensal da Morte já estaríamos mortos. Mas vamos sair daqui e poderemos tornar a vestir a capa.**

— Se fosse eu no lugar de vocês já teria saído correndo. — Falou Cath.

**Eles olharam para trás várias vezes enquanto se dirigiam à saída do cemitério. Harry, que não se sentia tão corajoso quanto fingia estar quando tranqüilizou Hermione, ficou feliz de alcançar o portão e a calçada escorregadia. Tornaram, então, a se cobrir com a Capa da Invisibilidade. O bar estava mais cheio do que antes: vozes em seu interior agora cantavam a canção natalina que tinham ouvido ao se aproximar da igreja. Por um momento, Harry pensou em sugerir que se refugiassem ali, mas, antes que pudesse falar, Hermione murmurou:**

— **Vamos por aqui. — E puxou-o pela rua escura, que saía da aldeia, na direção oposta àquela da qual tinham vindo. Harry divisou ao longe o ponto em que os chalés terminavam e a estradinha entrava em campo aberto. Eles caminharam o mais rápido que ousaram, passaram por outras tantas janelas em que cintilavam luzes multicoloridas, os contornos de árvores de Natal erguendo sombras através das cortinas.**

— **Como vamos encontrar a casa da Batilda? — perguntou Hermione, que tremia um pouco e não parava de espiar por cima do ombro. — Harry? Que acha? Harry?**

— Algo deve ter chamado sua atenção. — Falou Gina baixinho para que apenas Harry escutasse, o namorado assentiu ao seu lado.

**Ela puxou-o pelo braço, mas Harry não a escutara. Estava olhando para uma massa escura onde acabavam as casas. No momento seguinte, ele acelerou o passo, arrastando Hermione; ela escorregou um pouco no gelo.**

— **Harry...**

— **Olhe... olhe aquilo, Hermione...**

— **Não estou... ah!**

**Ele estava vendo; o Feitiço Fidelius devia ter se extinguido com James e Lílian. A sebe crescera livremente nos dezesseis anos desde que Hagrid retirara Harry dos escombros ainda espalhados pelo capim, que chegava à cintura. A maior parte do chalé permanecia de pé, embora inteiramente coberta de hera escura e neve, mas o lado direito do andar superior explodira; por ali, Harry estava seguro, o feitiço se voltara contra quem o lançara. Ele e Hermione pararam ao portão, contemplando as ruínas do que tinha sido, no passado, uma casa exatamente como as vizinhas.**

— Continua do mesmo jeito? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Sim, é como se fosse um monumento bruxo. — Falou Remo.

— É, não pode ser reconstruída ou completamente derrubada. — Respondeu Sirius.

— **Por que será que ninguém a reconstruiu? — sussurrou Hermione.**

— **Talvez não se possa reconstruí-la? Talvez seja como os ferimentos produzidos pelas Artes das Trevas que não são curáveis?**

**Ele passou a mão para fora da capa e segurou o portão muito enferrujado e coberto de neve, sem querer abri-lo, mas tentando, simplesmente, tocar alguma parte da casa.**

— **Você não vai entrar, vai? Parece perigoso, pode... ah, Harry, olhe! Seu toque no portão parecia ter bastado. **

**Erguera-se uma placa diante deles, através do emaranhado de urtigas e ervas daninhas, como uma flor bizarra que crescesse instantaneamente e, na inscrição dourada na madeira, ele leu:**

_**Neste local, na noite de 3 1 de outubro de 1981,**_

_**Lílian e James Potter perderam a vida.**_

_**Seu filho, Harry, é o único bruxo**_

_**a ter sobrevivido à Maldição da Morte.**_

_**Esta casa, invisível aos trouxas, foi mantida**_

_**em ruínas como um monumento aos Potter**_

_**e uma lembrança da violência**_

_**que destruiu sua família.**_

**A toda volta desse texto conciso, havia rabiscos feitos por outros bruxos que tinham visitado o local em que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu realizara tal feito. Alguns assinaram seus nomes em tinta perpétua; outros gravaram as iniciais na madeira, outros, ainda, deixaram mensagens. As mais recentes, que se destacavam, reluzentes, sobre os dezesseis anos de grafitos mágicos, diziam mais ou menos o mesmo:**

_**"Boa sorte, Harry, onde quer que esteja." "Se ler esta mensagem, Harry, saiba que estamos com você!" "Viva Harry Potter."**_

— Eu nunca pensei que isso existia. — Falou Harry.

— Eu passei lá um tempo depois que fugi de Azkaban. — Falou Sirius.

— **Eles não deviam ter rabiscado a placa! — comentou Hermione, indignada.**

**Harry, porém, sorriu para ela.**

— **É genial. Fico feliz que tenham escrito. Eu...**

**E se calou. Um vulto muito agasalhado capengava pela estradinha em sua direção, recortado pela iluminação clara, na praça ao longe. Harry achou, embora fosse difícil julgar, que era o vulto de uma mulher. Ela se movia com lentidão, possivelmente receosa de escorregar no chão nevado. Suas costas curvadas, sua corpulência, seu andar arrastado, tudo indicava uma idade muito avançada. Eles observaram sua aproximação em silêncio. Harry estava aguardando para ver se ela entraria em um dos chalés pelo caminho, mas sabia, instintivamente, que não faria isso. Por fim, ela parou a uns poucos metros dos dois e, simplesmente, ficou ali no meio da rua congelada, encarando-os.**

— Ela não pode estar vendo vocês. — Falou Gina.

— Mas parece que vê. — Falou Teddy.

— Moody me viu uma vez embaixo da capa, quer dizer, não era ele, era o impostor do quarto ano. — Falou Harry.

— É, mas ele te viu por causa do olho, ela velha não tem o olho igual ao dele. — Falou Tonks.

**Ele não precisou que Hermione beliscasse seu braço. Praticamente não havia chance de que a mulher fosse trouxa: estava parada de olhos pregados em uma casa que lhe seria inteiramente invisível se não **_**fosse**_** bruxa. Mesmo supondo que fosse uma bruxa, no entanto, era um comportamento estranho sair em uma noite tão fria, simplesmente para contemplar uma velha ruína. Pelas regras da magia normal, ela não deveria poder vê-los. Contudo, Harry tinha a estranha impressão de que sabia da presença deles ali, e também sabia quem eram. No momento em que ele chegou a essa inquietante conclusão, a mulher ergueu a mão enluvada e fez sinal para que se aproximassem.**

**Hermione se achegou a Harry sob a capa, seu braço comprimindo o dele.**

— **Como é que ela sabe?**

— É, com certeza ela deve estar vendo vocês, mas como? — Perguntou Remo.

— É, em toda minha vida de maroto ninguém conseguiu nos achar debaixo daquela capa. — Falou Sirius.

**Ele sacudiu a cabeça. A mulher tornou a chamá-los, mais energicamente. Harry poderia pensar em muitas razões para não obedecer, contudo, suas suspeitas a respeito da identidade dela tornavam-se mais fortes a cada segundo em que continuavam parados, se encarando na rua deserta.**

**Seria possível que estivesse esperando por eles todos esses longos meses? Que Dumbledore lhe tivesse dito para esperar porque Harry acabaria aparecendo? Não seria provável que fosse a coisa que se mexera nas sombras do cemitério e os seguira até ali? Até a sua capacidade de senti-los sugeria um poder àla Dumbledore, que ele jamais encontrara. Harry, por fim, falou, fazendo Hermione ofegar sobressaltada.**

— Você vai falar? Nem sabe quem é ela. — Falou Hermione.

— Se eu não perguntar eu nunca irei saber mesmo. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— **A senhora é Batilda?**

**O vulto agasalhado assentiu e tornou a lhes fazer sinal para se aproximarem.**

_Não sabia que Batilda tinha esse talento de ver pessoas de baixo de uma capa da invisibilidade, para isso ela teria que no mínimo saber o funcionamento dessa capa e achar um modo de poder ver atravez dela. Pensou Dumbledore desconfiado._

**Sob a capa, Harry e Hermione se entreolharam. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, Hermione fez um aceno breve e nervoso com a cabeça.**

**Os dois foram ao encontro da mulher e, na mesma hora, ela deu meia-volta e saiu manquejando pelo caminho que viera. Conduzindo-os pela fileira de casas, entrou por um portão. Os garotos a seguiram por um caminho ladeado por um jardim quase tão crescido quanto o que tinham acabado de deixar. Ela se atrapalhou um instante com a chave à porta, abriu-a e se afastou para deixá-los entrar.**

— Sempre achei que mesmo depois de velhos os bruxos nunca deixam de usar magia. — Falou Hermione.

— A maioria que eu conheço não deixa. — Falou Dumbledore.

**A bruxa cheirava mal, ou talvez fosse a casa: Harry torceu o nariz ao passarem por ela, e tirou a capa. Agora ao seu lado, o garoto percebeu como era miúda; curvada pela idade, mal alcançava o seu peito. A bruxa fechou a porta, as juntas dos dedos azuis e manchados contra a tinta descascada, então se virou e espiou o rosto de Harry. Seus olhos tinham cataratas e pregas fundas de pele transparente, e todo o seu rosto era riscado de pequenas veias rompidas e manchas marrons. Ele ficou em dúvida se a mulher realmente poderia vê-lo; e, mesmo que pudesse, o que veria se não o trouxa careca cuja identidade ele roubara?**

**O odor de velhice, de poeira, de roupas sujas e de comida rançosa piorou quando ela retirou o xale preto roído de traças, revelando uma cabeleira branca e rala que deixava visível o couro cabeludo.**

— Que nojo, eu nunca pensei que a autora de história da magia fosse uma pessoa assim e que tivesse uma casa assim. — Falou Rose com nojo.

— **Batilda? — repetiu Harry.**

**Ela tornou a assentir. Harry percebeu a presença do medalhão contra sua pele; a coisa ali dentro, que por vezes batia, acabara de despertar; ele a sentia pulsar através do ouro frio. Será que entendia que a coisa que a destruiria estava tão perto?**

**Batilda passou por eles arrastando os pés, empurrando Hermione para o lado como se não a tivesse visto e desapareceu, provavelmente em uma sala de visitas.**

— **Harry, não me sinto muito segura — sussurrou Hermione.**

— **Olhe o tamanho dela, acho que poderíamos dominá-la, se fosse preciso — comentou Harry. — Escute, devia ter lhe dito, eu já sabia que não está batendo bem da bola. Muriel chamou-a de gagá.**

— Mas com as mentiras que Muriel conta quem acreditaria nisso? — Perguntou Fred dando de ombros.

— O mais espantoso é saber que aquela velha falava a verdade. — Falou Jorge.

— **Entre! — convidou Batilda da sala vizinha. Hermione se assustou e agarrou o braço de Harry.**

— Estranho Hermione ter se assustado só porque ouviu a mulher falar. — Falou Rony.

— **Tudo bem — disse ele, tranqüilizando-a, e entrou à sua frente. Batilda andava vacilante pela sala, acendendo velas, mas o lugar continuava muito escuro, para não falar de sua extrema sujeira. Os pés de Harry esmagavam uma grossa camada de poeira e seu nariz sentia, sob o odor de mofo e umidade, algo pior, talvez carne estragada. Perguntou-se quando teria sido a última vez que alguém viera à casa de Batilda para verificar se estava tudo bem. Ela parecia ter esquecido seus dotes de magia, porque se atrapalhava acendendo as velas, seus punhos de renda em constante risco de pegar fogo.**

— Estou achando muito estranho o fato dela não estar usando um pingo de magia. — Falou Gina.

— Você não é a única que esta achando isso. — Falou Lily.

— **Deixe-me ajudá-la — ofereceu-se Harry, tirando os fósforos de sua mão. Ela o observou terminar de acender os tocos de vela sobre pires por toda a sala, precariamente equilibrados sobre pilhas de livros e mesinhas laterais cheias de copos rachados e bolorentos.**

**A última superfície em que Harry localizou uma vela foi uma cômoda **_**bombée**_**, em que havia um grande número de fotografias. Ao acender a vela, a chama se refletiu nos vidros e porta-retratos de prata empoeirados. Ele viu as fotos se mexerem brevemente. Enquanto Batilda apanhava umas achas de lenha para a lareira, Harry murmurou "**_**Tergeo**_**". A poeira desapareceu das fotos e ele viu imediatamente que faltava uma meia dúzia delas nos porta-retratos mais trabalhados. Ficou em dúvida se Batilda ou outra pessoa as teria removido. Então, a visão de uma foto mais ao fundo da coleção atraiu sua atenção, e ele a apanhou.**

— Quem deve ser em? — Perguntou Cath.

— Quem vai saber? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Sera que é alguém a ver com esse tal segredo dela? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Só lendo para saber mesmo. — Respondeu James.

**Era o ladrão de cabelos dourados e rosto risonho, o rapaz que se empoleirara no peitoril da janela de Gregorovitch, sorrindo indolentemente para Harry, em seu porta-retrato de prata. E ocorreu-lhe instantaneamente onde o vira antes: em **_**A vida e as mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore**_** de braço dado com Dumbledore, e devia ser lá que estavam as fotos desaparecidas: no livro de Rita.**

_Então o ladrão era na verdade Grindelwald? Pensou Dumbledore._

— Sei quem é o ladrão. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E quem é? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Se não disserem até o próximo capitulo eu respondo vocês. — Respondeu Dumbledore sorridente.

— **Sra... srta. Bagshot? — disse ele, e sua voz tremeu um pouco. -Quem é ele?**

**Batilda estava parada no meio da sala observando Hermione acender o fogo para ela.**

— **Srta. Bagshot? — repetiu Harry, e adiantou-se com a foto nas mãos, no instante em que as achas pegavam fogo na lareira. Batilda ergueu os olhos ao ouvi-lo, e a Horcrux bateu mais rápido em seu peito. — Quem é esse rapaz? — perguntou Harry, estendendo a foto. Batilda olhou solenemente para a foto e em seguida para Harry.**

— **A senhorita sabe quem é? — insistiu em um tom mais lento e alto do que o normal. — Esse rapaz? A senhorita o conhece? Como é o nome dele?**

— Deve ser algum parente, ou amigo, em geral uma pessoa próxima. — Falou Molly.

— Com certeza. — Concordou Dumbledore.

**Batilda tinha um ar hesitante. Harry sentiu uma horrível frustração. Como Rita fizera aflorar as lembranças da bruxa?**

— **Quem é esse rapaz? — perguntou, mais uma vez, em voz alta.**

— **Harry, que está fazendo? — indagou Hermione.**

— **A foto, Hermione, é do ladrão, o ladrão que roubou Gregorovitch! Por favor! — pediu ele a Batilda. — Quem é?**

**Ela, porém, continuou olhando calada.**

— Ela não usa magia e quase não fala, o que essa velha tem? — Perguntou Gui intrigado.

— **Por que a senhora nos pediu para acompanhá-la, sra... srta... Bagshot? — perguntou Hermione, também alteando a voz. — A senhora queria nos dizer alguma coisa?**

**Sem dar sinal de ter ouvido Hermione, Batilda agora se adiantou para Harry. Com um pequeno movimento de cabeça, ela espiou para o hall de entrada.**

— **Quer que a gente vá embora? — perguntou ele.**

**Ela repetiu o gesto, desta vez apontando primeiro para ele, depois para si mesma e, em seguida, para o teto.**

— **Ah, certo... Hermione, acho que ela quer que eu suba com ela.**

— **Está bem, vamos.**

**Quando, porém, Hermione começou a andar, Batilda sacudiu a cabeça com surpreendente energia, e mais uma vez apontou para Harry, depois para si mesma.**

— Credo Harry ela quer que você vá sozinho. — Falou Al rindo.

— Isso me deu uma boa idéia para zoar com o seu pai. — Falou Fred II rindo.

— Esse ai não tem educação nem com os adultos. — Falou Roxanne.

— O bom é que seu pai não liga para o que nós falamos. — Falou Fred II para James.

— Exagera que você vai ver o que ele vai fazer com você. — Falou James.

— Porque? — Perguntou Fred II curioso.

— Papai uma vez quase que quebrou a varinha do James uma vez, digamos que James passou da conta nas brincadeiras. — Falou Lily.

— **Quer que eu vá com ela, sozinho.**

— **Por quê? — perguntou Hermione, e sua voz soou alta e ríspida na sala iluminada a velas; a velha sacudiu levemente a cabeça de leve ao ouvir o barulho.**

— **Talvez Dumbledore tenha dito para entregar a espada a mim e somente a mim?**

— **Você realmente acha que ela sabe quem você é?**

— **Acho — respondeu Harry, olhando para os olhos esbranquiçados fixos nos dele. — Acho que sabe.**

— **Bem, então ok, mas seja rápido, Harry.**

— **Vá na frente — disse Harry a Batilda.**

— Eu não iria. — Falou Gina.

**Ela pareceu entender, porque passou por ele e se encaminhou para a porta. Harry olhou para trás e sorriu querendo tranqüilizar Hermione, mas não sabia se a amiga teria visto o seu gesto; ela parou apertando o corpo com os braços em meio à sujeira iluminada a velas, o olhar na estante. Quando Harry foi saindo da sala, sem que Hermione ou Batilda vissem, ele guardou, no paletó, o porta-retrato de prata com a foto do ladrão desconhecido.**

**Os degraus eram altos e estreitos: Harry se sentiu tentado a colocar as mãos nas nádegas da corpulenta Batilda para garantir que não caísse de costas por cima dele, o que parecia extremamente provável. Devagar, arquejando um pouco, ela subiu ao primeiro andar, virou à direita e levou-o para um quarto de teto baixo.**

**Estava muito escuro e fedia horrivelmente: Harry acabara de divisar a borda de um penico embaixo da cama quando Batilda fechou a porta e até isso foi engolido pela escuridão.**

— Credo, imagine ficar trancado dentro de um quarto com uma velha? — Perguntou Simas com repugnância.

— Há, para o Harry essa é uma das coisas mais tranqüilas que aconteceu em sua vida. — Falou Neville.

— _**Lumos**_** — disse Harry, e sua varinha acendeu. Levou um susto: Batilda se aproximara dele naqueles segundos de escuridão, e ele nem a ouvira.**

— **Você é Potter? — sussurrou ela.**

— **Sim, sou.**

**Ela assentiu lenta e solenemente. Harry sentiu a Horcrux batendo depressa, mais depressa do que o seu próprio coração: foi uma sensação desagradável e enervante.**

— Não parece que a Horcrux esta sentindo medo por estar sentindo a espada por perto. — Falou Fernando.

— **A senhora tem alguma coisa para mim? — perguntou Harry, mas a bruxa pareceu se distrair com a ponta acesa de sua varinha. — A senhora tem alguma coisa para mim? — repetiu ele.**

**Então, ela fechou os olhos e várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: a cicatriz de Harry ardeu dolorosamente; a Horcrux vibrou tanto que o peito do suéter do garoto chegou a mexer; o quarto escuro e fétido se dissolveu momentaneamente. Ele sentiu uma súbita sensação de alegria e falou com uma voz aguda e fria: segure-o!**

— Esta na mente de Voldemort? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Parece que sim. — Respondeu Harry.

**Harry oscilou sem sair do lugar: o quarto escuro e malcheiroso pareceu tornar a se fechar ao seu redor; ele não sabia o que acabara de acontecer.**

— **A senhora tem alguma coisa para mim? — perguntou, pela terceira vez, bem mais alto.**

— **Aqui — sussurrou ela, apontando para um canto. Harry ergueu a varinha e viu os contornos de uma penteadeira muito cheia sob uma janela com cortinas.**

**Desta vez, Batilda não foi à frente. Harry passou entre ela e a cama desfeita, a varinha erguida. Não queria tirar os olhos dela.**

— Estou estranhando mais ainda agora, Voldemort pediu para segurar você mais a única pessoa que esta com você é Batilda. — Falou Miguel.

— Batilda entregaria mesmo Harry a Voldemort? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Não, essa pode não ser Batilda. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Mas ainda temos que saber como ela viu os dois embaixo da capa e ainda por cima usando a poção polissuco. — Falou Rony.

— **Que é? — indagou ao chegar à penteadeira em que havia uma pilha de alguma coisa que, pelo cheiro e aspecto, parecia roupa de cama suja.**

— **Ali — disse ela apontando para a massa informe.**

**E, no instante em que ele virou a cabeça e varreu com o olhar o amontoado confuso à procura de um punho de espada, um rubi, ela fez um movimento estranho: Harry percebeu-o pelo canto do olho; o pânico fez com que se voltasse e o horror o paralisou ao ver o velho corpo se despojar e uma grande cobra sair do lugar onde fora o pescoço da bruxa.**

— É isso, era a cobra, com certeza Voldemort sabe sobre a capa do Harry, e deve pensar que apenas ele tem uma, além do fato que a cobra pode sentir o calor do corpo de uma pessoa a muitos metros. — Falou Gui.

— É, saber que é a cobra explica tudo. — Falou Minerva.

— Agora Harry e Hermione não podem ser pegos por ela. — Falou Gina preocupada com o namorado e o amigo.

**A cobra atacou-o quando ele ergueu a varinha: a força da mordida em seu braço fez a varinha girar para o alto em direção ao teto, sua luz rodopiou sem direção pelo quarto e se apagou: então, um poderoso golpe de cauda em seu diafragma deixou-o completamente sem ar: ele tombou de costas sobre a penteadeira, no meio do monte de roupa imunda...**

**Harry rolou para o lado, evitando, por um triz, o rabo da cobra, que golpeava a penteadeira onde ele estivera um segundo antes; cacos da superfície de vidro choveram sobre ele quando bateu no chão. Lá de baixo, ele ouviu Hermione chamar:**

— **Harry?**

— Nossa, imagine você estar andando e de repente escutar uma movimentação muito estranha acima de você. — Falou Lila.

— Deve ser horrível. — Falou Parvati.

**Não conseguiu, porém, repor ar suficiente nos pulmões para responder: então uma massa lisa e pesada esmagou-o contra o chão e ele a sentiu deslizar por cima dele, forte, musculosa...**

— **Não! — ofegou, preso ao chão.**

— _**Sim**_** — sussurrou a voz. — **_**Sssim... seguro você... seguro você...**_

— _**Accio... Accio varinha...**_

**Nada aconteceu, porém, e ele precisava das mãos para tentar empurrar para longe a cobra que se enrolava em torno do seu tronco, tirando-lhe o ar, comprimindo a Horcrux contra seu peito, um círculo de gelo que pulsava de vida, a centímetros do seu próprio coração disparado, e seu cérebro se inundava de luz branca e fria, obliterando todo pensamento, sua respiração sufocada, passos distantes, tudo indo...**

**Um coração de metal batia fora do seu peito, e agora ele estava voando, voando sentindo o triunfo em seu coração, sem precisar de vassoura nem de testrálio...**

— O coração de metal é a Horcrux. — Falou James.

— Ninguém sabia. — Falou Lysa revirando os olhos rindo.

— Há, engraçadinha. — Falou James fazendo a menina rir ainda mais.

— Parece que a mudança repentina da Horcrux foi porque ela poderia estar perto de outra Horcrux. — Falou Rose.

**Harry foi bruscamente acordado na escuridão fedorenta; Nagini o soltara. Ele se levantou com ajuda dos braços e viu a cobra recortada contra a luz do corredor: ela atacou, e Hermione atirou-se para o lado com um grito. Seu feitiço se desviou e bateu na janela cortinada, despedaçando-a. O ar gelado encheu o quarto no momento em que Harry mergulhou para evitar mais uma chuva de cacos de vidro e seu pé escorregou em um objeto cilíndrico — sua varinha...**

**Ele se abaixou e apanhou-a, mas agora o quarto estava dominado pela cobra, que golpeava com o rabo; Hermione não estava à vista e, por um momento, Harry pensou o pior, mas ouviu, então, um estampido alto e um clarão vermelho, e a cobra voou pelo ar atingindo com força o rosto do garoto; ao subir, volta a volta, o animal foi desenrolando, em direção ao teto. Harry ergueu a varinha, mas, ao fazê-lo, sua cicatriz queimou mais dolorosamente, mais intensamente do que fizera em anos.**

— **Ele está vindo! **_**Hermione, ele está vindo**_**!**

— Já não basta a Horcrux também tem a cicatriz. — Falou Hugo.

**Enquanto Harry berrava, a cobra caiu, sibilando ferozmente. Instaurou-se o caos: a cobra destruiu as prateleiras na parede e cacos de porcelana voaram para todo lado no momento em que Harry saltava por cima da cama e agarrava a forma escura que ele sabia ser Hermione...**

**Ela gritou de dor ao ser puxada por cima da cama: a cobra tornou a armar um bote, mas Harry sabia que algo pior do que o animal estava a caminho, talvez já estivesse no portão, sua cabeça ia rachar de dor na cicatriz...**

**A cobra avançou quando ele deu um salto veloz, arrastando Hermione junto; quando Nagini atacou, Hermione gritou: "**_**Confringo**_**!", e o feitiço voou pelo quarto, explodindo o espelho do guarda-roupa e ricocheteando contra eles, quicando do chão ao teto; Harry sentiu o calor do feitiço queimar o dorso de sua mão. Cacos do espelho cortaram-lhe a face no momento em que, puxando Hermione, saltou da cama para a penteadeira desmantelada e, dali, direto para a janela estilhaçada e o vácuo, o grito dela ecoando pela noite enquanto rodopiavam pelo ar...**

**Então, sua cicatriz se rompeu e ele era Voldemort e estava correndo pelo quarto fétido, as mãos longas e brancas agarrando o peitoril da janela ao vislumbrar o homem careca e a mulher miúda girarem e desaparecerem, e ele gritou enfurecido, um grito que se fundiu ao da garota e ecoou pelos jardins escuros e se sobrepôs ao repique dos sinos da igreja no dia de Natal.**

— Saíram bem na hora em. — Falou Molly aliviada.

**E seu grito foi o grito de Harry, sua dor, a dor de Harry... que pudesse acontecer ali, onde acontecera antes... ali, à vista da casa onde ele chegara tão perto de saber o que era morrer... morrer... a dor era tão terrível... irrompia do seu corpo... mas, se não tinha corpo, por que sua cabeça doía tanto, se estava morto, como poderia senti-la de forma tão insuportável, a dor não cessava com a morte, não ia...**

_**A noite úmida de ventania, duas crianças vestidas de abóboras atravessavam a praça bamboleando, e as vitrines das lojas cobertas de aranhas de papel, todos os adornos baratos e kitsch dos trouxas simbolizando um mundo em que eles não acreditavam... e ele seguia deslizando, aquele senso de propósito e poder e correção que sempre experimentava nessas ocasiões... não raiva... isso era para almas mais fracas que ele... mas triunfo, sim... esperara por isso, desejara isso...**_

— _**Bonita fantasia, moço!**_

— Uma criança pelo jeito que fala. — Falou Elliz horrorizada por pensar que a criança poderia morrer a qualquer hora.

_**Ele viu o sorriso do menino vacilar quando se aproximou o suficiente para espiar sob o capuz da capa, viu o medo anuviar o rostinho pintado: então a criança deu meia-volta e fugiu correndo... por baixo da veste, ele acariciou o punho da varinha... um simples movimento e a criança jamais chegaria à mãe... mas desnecessário, muito desnecessário...**_

_**E, ao longo de uma rua mais escura, ele caminhou, e agora seu destino estava finalmente à vista, o Feitiço Fidelius desfeito, embora os moradores ainda não soubessem... e ele fez menos ruído do que as folhas mortas que esvoaçavam pela calçada quando se emparelhou com a sebe escura e espiou por cima...**_

— O dia em que seus pais morreram. — Falou Sirius.

— Você não ia dormir na casa deles aquele dia? — Perguntou Remo.

— Não, eu fui visitar o tumulo da Dorcas e da Lene, não sabia se iria pra lá então falei que iria dormir no meu apartamento. — Respondeu Sirius pensando que se estivesse lá poderia ter ajudado seu melhor amigo.

_**Eles não tinham fechado as cortinas, viu-os claramente na pequena sala de visitas, o homem alto de cabelos negros e óculos, fazendo baforadas de fumaça colorida saírem de sua varinha para divertir o menininho de cabelos negros e pijama azul. A criança ria e tentava pegar a fumaça, segurá-la em sua mãozinha fechada...**_

_**Uma porta abriu e a mãe entrou, dizendo palavras que ele não pôde ouvir, seus longos cabelos acaju caindo pelo rosto. O pai ergueu o filho do chão e entregou-o à mãe. Atirou a varinha sobre o sofá e se espreguiçou, bocejando...**_

Gina sentiu seus olhos se umedecerem ao imaginar a cena.

_**O portão rangeu um pouco quando ele o abriu, mas James Potter não ouviu. Sua mão branca tirou a varinha de sob a capa e apontou-a para a porta que se abriu com violência.**_

_**Já cruzara a porta quando James chegou correndo ao hall. Foi fácil, fácil demais, ele nem chegara a apanhar a varinha...**_

— _**Lílian, pegue Harry e vá! É ele! Vá! Corra! Eu o atraso...**_

_**Detê-lo, sem uma varinha na mão!... Ele riu antes de lançar a maldição...**_

— **Avada Kedavra!**

_**O clarão verde inundou o hall apertado, iluminou o carrinho de bebê encostado à parede, fez os balaústres da escada lampejarem como raios e James Potter caiu como uma marionete cujos cordões tivessem sido cortados...**_

Harry olhou em volta depois de ouvir um soluço atrás de si, a maioria das meninas estavam com seus olhos cheios de lagrimas, olhou para a ruiva que estava abraçado a si e constatou que ela também chorava.

_**Ele ouviu a mulher gritar no primeiro andar, encurralada, mas, enquanto tivesse bom senso, ela, pelo menos, nada teria a temer... ele subiu a escada, achando graça nos esforços que ela fazia para se entrincheirar no... ela também não tinha varinha... como eram idiotas e confiantes em julgar que sua segurança eram os amigos, que as armas poderiam ser postas de lado mesmo por instantes...**_

_**Ele arrombou a porta, atirou para o lado a cadeira e as caixas apressadamente empilhadas para defendê-la com um displicente aceno da varinha... e ali estava ela, a criança nos braços. Ao vê-lo, Lílian largou o filho no berço às suas costas e abriu bem os braços, como se isso pudesse adiantar, como se ocultando-o esperasse ser escolhida como alvo...**_

— _**O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor, o Harry não!**_

— _**Afaste-se, sua tola... afaste-se, agora...**_

— _**Harry não, por favor, não, me leve, me mate no lugar dele...**_

— _**Este é o meu último aviso...**_

— _**Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade... Harry não! Harry não! Por favor... farei qualquer coisa...**_

— _**Afaste-se... afaste-se, garota...**_

_**Ele poderia tê-la afastado do berço à força, mas lhe pareceu mais prudente liquidar todos...**_

— Credo, eu não sei o que faria com uma pessoa cruel assim, acho que eu pensaria em cada coisa horrível para acontecer com ela, digo, acontecer com Voldemort. — Falou Dino.

_**O clarão verde lampejou pelo quarto e ela tombou como o marido. Todo esse tempo, a criança não gritara: sabia ficar em pé segurando as grades do berço, e ergueu os olhos para o rosto do intruso com uma espécie de vivo interesse, talvez achando que fosse seu pai escondido sob a capa, e que ele produziria mais luzes bonitas, e sua mãe reapareceria a qualquer momento, rindo...**_

_**Ele apontou a varinha certeiramente para o rosto do menino: queria ver acontecer, a destruição desse perigo inexplicável. A criança começou a chorar: notara que ele não era James. Não gostava de bebê chorando, nunca fora capaz de suportar as criancinhas choramingando no orfanato...**_

— **Avada Kedavra!**

_**Então ele sucumbiu: não era mais nada exceto dor e terror e precisava se esconder, não aqui nos destroços da casa em ruínas, onde a criança estava presa, aos berros, mas longe... longe...**_

— **Não — gemeu ele.**

_**A cobra se arrastou pelo chão imundo e atravancado, e ele matara o garoto, contudo ele era o garoto...**_

— **Não...**

— Quando diz que ele é o garoto quer dizer que ele matou a si próprio? — Perguntou Lila.

— Sim. — Respondeu Hermione revirando os olhos de tédio.

_**Agora estava parado á janela estilhaçada da casa de Batilda, absorto nas lembranças de sua maior perda, e a seus pés a enorme cobra rastejava pelos cacos de porcelana e vidro... ele baixou os olhos e viu algo... algo inacreditável...**_

— **Não...**

— **Harry, está tudo bem, você está bem!**

_**Ele se abaixou e apanhou a foto amassada. Ali estava ele, o ladrão desconhecido, o ladrão que ele estava procurando...**_

— **Não... eu a deixei cair... eu a deixei cair...**

— **Harry, tudo bem, acorde, acorde!**

**Ele era Harry... Harry, e não Voldemort... e a coisa que fazia o ruído abafado não era uma cobra. Abriu os olhos.**

— **Harry — sussurrou Hermione. — Você está se sentindo... bem?**

— **Estou — mentiu ele.**

— Pelo jeito você e Voldemort reviram o ladrão na mesma noite. — Falou Lino.

**Estava na barraca, deitado em uma das camas baixas do beliche, sob uma montanha de cobertores. Percebia que era quase manhã pela quietude e friagem, a luz pálida além do teto da barraca. Ele estava encharcado de suor; sentia o suor nos lençóis e cobertores.**

— **Escapamos.**

— **Sim — disse Hermione. — Precisei usar o Feitiço de Levitação para deitar você no beliche, não consegui levantá-lo. Você esteve... bem, você não esteve muito...**

**Havia olheiras arroxeadas sob seus olhos castanhos e ele viu uma pequena esponja em sua mão: Hermione estivera enxugando o rosto dele.**

— **Você esteve doente — ela terminou a frase. — Muito doente.**

— **Quanto tempo faz que partimos?**

— **Horas. Está quase amanhecendo.**

— **E eu estive... o quê, inconsciente?**

— **Não, exatamente — respondeu Hermione constrangida. — Esteve gritando e gemendo e... coisas — acrescentou em um tom que deixou Harry inquieto. Que teria feito? Berrara maldições como Voldemort; chorara como o bebê no berço?**

— **Não consegui retirar a Horcrux de você — disse Hermione, e ele percebeu que a amiga queria mudar de assunto. — Ficou presa, presa no seu peito. Deixou uma marca, lamento. Tive de usar o Feitiço de Corte para soltá-la. A cobra também o mordeu, mas limpei o ferimento e apliquei um pouco de ditamno... —**

**Ele arrancou do corpo a camiseta suada que usava e olhou para baixo. Havia uma oval escarlate sobre seu coração, onde o medalhão o queimara. Viu também as marcas de furos quase cicatrizadas em seu braço.**

— Ótimo, ser mordido por uma cobra pela segunda vez. — Falou Harry entediado.

— Segunda vez? — Perguntou Molly.

— É, quando eu matei o basilisco com a espada uma de suas presas entrou no meu braço. — Explicou Harry.

— Basiliscos são venenosos, quase não se existe antídotos para esse veneno. — Falou Miguel Corner.

— Há, lagrimas de fênix, a fênix de Dumbledore derramou lagrimas no meu machucado. — Respondeu Harry.

— **Onde guardou a Horcrux?**

— **Na minha bolsa. Acho que não devíamos usá-la por um tempo. **

**Ele se recostou nos travesseiros e fitou o rosto atormentado e cinzento de Hermione.**

— **Não devíamos ter ido a Godric's Hollow. Foi minha culpa, minha inteira culpa, sinto muito.**

— **Não foi sua culpa. Eu quis ir também, realmente pensei que Dumbledore tivesse deixado a espada lá para você.**

— **É, bem... entendemos mal, não foi?**

— **Que aconteceu, Harry? Que aconteceu quando ela o levou pra cima? A cobra estava escondida em algum lugar? E simplesmente saiu e a matou e atacou você?**

— **Não. **_**Ela**_** era a cobra... ou a cobra era ela... todo o tempo.**

— Mais uma pessoa morta pelas vontades de Voldemort. — Falou Teddy.

— **Q-quê?**

**Ele fechou os olhos. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro da casa de Batilda em seu corpo: isso tornava o episódio pavorosamente vivido.**

— **Batilda devia estar morta havia algum tempo. A cobra estava... estava dentro dela. Você-Sabe-Quem levou-a para Godric's Hollow para esperar. Você tinha razão. Ele sabia que eu voltaria.**

— **A cobra estava **_**dentro**_** dela?**

**Ele reabriu os olhos: Hermione parecia revoltada, nauseada.**

— **Lupin disse que haveria magia que jamais imagináramos existir — respondeu Harry. — Ela não quis falar na sua frente porque era a linguagem das cobras, pura ofidioglossia, eu não percebi, mas é claro que a entendi. Uma vez no quarto, a cobra mandou uma mensagem a Você-Sabe-Quem, ouvi a transmissão em minha cabeça, senti-o excitado, disse para me segurar lá... então...**

— Por isso do susto de Hermione, ela havia escutado as palavras em ofidioglosia e deve ter se assustado. — Falou Rony.

**Lembrou-se da cobra saindo do pescoço de Batilda: Hermione não precisava conhecer os detalhes.**

— **... ela se transformou, se transformou em uma cobra e me atacou.**

**Harry baixou os olhos para as marcas dos furos.**

— **Não era para me matar, só para me segurar ali até Você-Sabe-Quem chegar.**

**Se ele ao menos tivesse conseguido matar a cobra, teria valido a pena tudo... Desgostoso, sentou-se e atirou as cobertas para o lado.**

— **Harry, não, tenho certeza que precisa descansar!**

— **Você é que precisa dormir. Sem querer ofender, você está com uma cara horrível. Estou ótimo. Vou fazer a vigia por um tempo. Onde está minha varinha?**

**Ela não respondeu, olhou-o apenas.**

— _**Onde está minha varinha?**_

**Ela mordeu os lábios e as lágrimas encheram seus olhos.**

— Eu não acredito que vocês perderam a varinha. — Falou Rony.

— **Harry...**

— **Onde está minha varinha?**

**Hermione se abaixou para apanhá-la ao lado da cama e entregou-a.**

**A varinha de azevinho e fênix estava quase partida ao meio. Um frágil fio de pena de fênix mantinha as metades penduradas. A madeira rachara inteiramente. Harry apanhou o objeto como se fosse um organismo vivo que tivesse sofrido um grave ferimento.**

**Não conseguiu pensar direito: tudo pareceu uma fusão de pânico e medo. Estendeu, então, a varinha para Hermione.**

— **Conserte-a. Por favor.**

— **Harry, acho que quando se parte assim...**

— **Por favor, Hermione, tente!**

— _**R-reparo.**_

**A parte pendurada da varinha tornou a emendar. Harry empunhou-a.**

— _**Lumus!**_

**A varinha soltou uma faisquinha e se apagou. Harry apontou-a para Hermione.**

— _**Expelliarmus!**_

— Sei que deve estar bravo comigo mas não precisava ter apontado para mim. — Falou Hermione.

— Desculpa. — Falou Harry.

**A varinha de Hermione sacudiu, mas não se soltou de sua mão. A fraca tentativa de magia foi demais para a varinha, que tornou a se partir em dois. Harry contemplou-a, consternado, incapaz de absorver o que estava vendo... a varinha que sobrevivera a tanto...**

— **Harry — Hermione sussurrou tão baixinho que ele quase não pôde ouvi-la. — Sinto muito mesmo. Acho que fui eu. Quando estávamos indo embora, entende, a cobra avançou para nós, então lancei um Feitiço Detonador e ele ricocheteou para todo lado e deve ter... deve ter atingido...**

— **Foi um acidente — disse Harry, maquinalmente. Sentia-se vazio, atordoado. — Encontraremos... encontraremos um jeito de consertá-la.**

— **Harry, acho que não conseguiremos — disse Hermione, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. — Lembra... lembra o Rony? Quando partiu a varinha no acidente com o carro? Nunca mais foi a mesma, ele teve que comprar uma nova.**

— É, a minha já não estava muito nova, e quebrada então. — Falou Rony.

**Harry pensou em Olivaras, seqüestrado e refém de Voldemort, em Gregorovitch, que estava morto. Como iria encontrar uma varinha nova?**

— **Bem — replicou Harry, em um tom falsamente objetivo —, bem, acho que por ora precisarei pedir a sua emprestada. Enquanto vigio.**

**O rosto brilhando de lágrimas, Hermione entregou a varinha e Harry saiu, deixando-a sentada junto à cama dele, nada mais desejando senão ficar longe da amiga.**

— Acabou. — Falou Molly — Quem vai ler?

— Eu vou. — Falou Parvati pegando o livro.

(GENTE HOJE É MEU NIVER, ESTOU FELIZ QUE EU ESTEJA CONSEGUINDO MANTER A FIC MESMO NÃO ESTANDO TENDO CONTADO COM NOSSA OUTRA AUTORA. QUE SE CHAMA PRISCILA, SE NÃO PERCEBERAM, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM DO CAPITULO, QUERO AGRADECER A NOSSA QUERIDA LEITORA CAROLINA BELUZZO QUE MESMO NÃO A CONHECENDO PESSOALMENTE ESTA SE TORNANDO UMA ÓTIMA AMIGA)

ATÉ A PROXIMA. O.O


	24. A VIDA E AS MENTIRAS DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE

CAPÍTULO DEZOITO

A VIDA E AS MENTIRAS

DE ALVO DUMBLEDORE

— A vida e as mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore. — Falou Parvati.

— Eu não acredito que vai existir um capitulo inteiro só para falar mentiras que a Skeeter inventou. — Falou Hermione.

— O pior é que nós vamos ter que ouvir toda essa baboseira. — Falou Rony entediada.

— _Tal mão tal filha._ — Sussurrou Gina para Harry que riu.

**O ****sol estava nascendo, ****a imensidão descolorida do céu se estendia sobre Harry, indiferente a ele e ao seu sofrimento. Sentou-se à entrada da barraca e inspirou profundamente o ar limpo. O simples fato de estar vivo para ver o sol subir a encosta coberta de neve cintilante deveria ser o maior tesouro da terra, contudo não conseguia apreciá-lo: seus sentidos tinham sido bloqueados pela calamidade que era a perda de sua varinha. Contemplou o vale coberto de neve, os sinos de igreja ecoando distantes no esplendoroso silêncio.**

— Estou vendo que esse capitulo vai ser cheio de detalhes igual ao outro. — Falou James.

— O que significa menos comentários idiotas para vocês fazerem. — Falou Umbridge que se mantinha em silencio a muito tempo.

— Quem pediu o seu comentário, tenho certeza que ninguém aqui. — Falou Vic sorrindo vitoriosa enquanto Umbridge fechava os punhos de raiva.

**Sem perceber, Harry estava enterrando os dedos nos braços como se tentasse resistir à dor física. Derramara seu sangue mais vezes do que poderia contar; perdera todos os ossos do braço direito uma vez; essa viagem já lhe rendera cicatrizes no peito e nos braços para se somar às da mão e da testa, mas nunca, até aquele momento, sentira-se tão letalmente enfraquecido, vulnerável e nu, como se lhe tivessem arrancado a melhor parte do seu poder em magia. Sabia exatamente o que Hermione diria se ele expressasse qualquer desses pensamentos: a varinha é tão boa quanto o bruxo. Ela, no entanto, estava enganada; em seu caso, era diferente. Ela não sentira a varinha girar como a agulha de uma bússola e disparar labaredas douradas contra o inimigo. Harry perdera a proteção dos núcleos gêmeos, e só agora, que já não existia, ele entendia o quanto se fiara nela.**

— Imagina ele lá em casa quando a mamãe esta com raiva, se sentiria torturado. — Falou Lily rindo.

— Não entendi. — Falou Jorge confuso.

— Mamãe as vezes pega nossa varinha. — Falou Al.

— É, a maioria das vezes é porque meu querido idiota irmão usou magia além da conta. — Falou Lily dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

— Vocês são menores, não podem usar magia. — Falou Minerva.

— O ministério não consegue rastrear os feitiços usados em casa, já que a casa é rodeada por vários feitiços diferentes, além dos que a mamãe usa diariamente. — Explicou James.

— Nossa casa também é assim. — Falou Gui.

— Mas vocês já tentaram usar magia ilegalmente? — Perguntou Hugo como se fosse obvio.

Todos os Weasley se olharam e pensaram na mesma resposta.

— Se usássemos mamãe nos mataria. — Falou Gina.

— Então, vocês não sabiam que não podiam ser rastreados porque nunca tentaram usar magia. — Falou Scorpius como se fosse obvio.

— Você também usa magia fora da escola? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Não, prefiro me distrair na modernidade trouxa. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— Quem diria, um Malfoy preferindo usar as modernidades dos trouxas. — Falou Dino surpreso.

— Na minha opinião os bruxos estão muito atrasados comparado aos trouxas. — Falou Cath.

— Se vocês estão dizendo, quem somos nós para discordar. — Falou Simas.

— Mas como sua mãe pode deixar vocês usarem magia sem alguém estar observando? — Perguntou Molly.

— Há, nós costumamos praticar feitiços em casa, só nos finais de semana assim papai fica olhando a nossa bagunça, enquanto a mamãe cuida do resto da casa. — Respondeu Lily.

— Não, ela deixa a casa impecável já durante toda a manhã, de tarde ela costuma arrumar a bagunça que o James fez. — Falou Al indicando o irmão.

— Engraçado como vocês costumam jogar toda a culpa em mim. — Falou James.

— Então me responda meu caro irmão, quem costuma ir toda hora na cozinha para comer alguma coisa e ficar sujando a louça? — Perguntou Lily.

— Eu. — Respondeu James dando de ombros.

— Quem costuma ficar trocando de camisa e deixando as outras espalhadas pela casa? — Perguntou Al.

— Tá bom, eu. — Respondeu James entediado.

— E quem fica entrando na piscina toda hora e depois saindo molhando toda a casa? — Perguntou Lily divertida.

— Há nem pensem em jogar a culpa disso em mim, vocês que parecem que nunca viram água na vida, quem faz isso são vocês. — Falou James apontando para os dois irmãos, os dois se olharam e riram.

— Tudo bem, até fazemos isso, mas é você que suja o resto da casa. — Falou Lily rindo.

— Depois dessa nossa linda conversa entre irmãos, que tal voltarmos a ler? — Perguntou James aos irmãos que assentiram, Parvati voltou a ler sorrindo, eles aparentavam ser a melhor família do mundo.

**Tirou do bolso os pedaços da varinha partida e, sem olhar, guardou-os na bolsa de Hagrid, que levava pendurada ao seu pescoço. Estava, agora, demasiado cheia de objetos quebrados e inúteis para receber mais um. Através do couro de briba, sua mão roçou pelo velho pomo e, por um momento, precisou resistir à tentação de apanhar o objeto e atirá-lo longe. Impenetrável, adverso, inútil como todo o resto que Dumbledore deixara...**

**A fúria contra o diretor irrompeu nele como lava, queimando-o por dentro, eliminando qualquer outro sentimento. Por absoluto desespero, eles tinham acreditado que Godric's Hollow guardava as respostas e se convencido de que deviam retornar, que tudo fazia parte de um caminho secreto traçado por Dumbledore; mas não havia mapa nem plano. Dumbledore os deixara às cegas no escuro, para enfrentar terrores desconhecidos e não sonhados, sozinhos e desamparados: nada lhes foi explicado, nada oferecido voluntariamente, não tinham espada e Harry não tinha mais varinha. Deixara cair a foto do ladrão, e, sem dúvida, agora seria fácil Voldemort descobrir quem ele era... agora tinha todas as informações.**

Dumbledore ficou um pouco decepcionado com si próprio, se soubesse que o menino ficaria assim tentaria dar mais informações a eles, afinal, eles eram apenas adolescentes fazendo o dever de um mundo inteiro.

— **Harry?**

**Hermione parecia receosa de que ele pudesse enfeitiçá-la com sua própria varinha. O rosto riscado de lágrimas, ela se agachou do lado dele, duas xícaras de chá tremendo em suas mãos e alguma coisa volumosa sob o braço.**

— **Obrigado — disse ele, apanhando uma das xícaras.**

— **Posso falar com você?**

— **Pode — respondeu ele, porque não queria magoá-la.**

— **Harry, você queria saber quem era o homem na foto. Bem... lhe trouxe o livro.**

**Timidamente, empurrou-o para o colo dele, um exemplar intacto de **_**A vida e as mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore**_**.**

— **Onde... como...**

— **Estava na sala de visitas de Batilda, à vista... esse bilhete saindo entre as folhas, na parte de cima do livro.**

**Hermione leu em voz alta as poucas linhas em tinta verde-ácido e letra garranchosa.**

— _**Querida Batty, obrigada por sua ajuda. Envio-lhe um exemplar do livro, espero que goste. Você me contou tudo, mesmo que não se lembre. Rita.**_** Acho que deve ter chegado quando a verdadeira Batilda ainda estava viva, mas talvez ela não estivesse em condições de lê-lo.**

— Mais uma pessoa que teremos que impedir de morrer. — Falou Minerva.

— **Não, provavelmente não estava.**

**Harry contemplou com desprezo o rosto de Dumbledore e experimentou uma onda de selvagem prazer: agora iria conhecer tudo que o diretor nunca pensara que valeria a pena lhe contar, quer ele quisesse ou não.**

— **Você continua realmente aborrecido comigo, não? — perguntou Hermione; Harry ergueu os olhos e viu novas lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos da garota, e percebeu que a ira devia estar evidente em seu rosto.**

— **Não — respondeu, baixinho. — Não, Hermione, sei que foi um acidente. Estava tentando nos tirar de lá, vivos, e você foi incrível. Eu estaria morto se você não tivesse estado lá para me ajudar.**

**Ele tentou retribuir o sorriso lacrimoso de Hermione e voltou sua atenção para o livro. A lombada estava rígida; era óbvio que nunca fora aberto antes. Harry virou rapidamente as páginas, procurando as fotografias. Encontrou a que procurava quase instantaneamente, o jovem Dumbledore e seu belo companheiro, às gargalhadas por causa de uma piada havia muito esquecida. Harry baixou os olhos para a legenda. **_**Dumbledore pouco depois da morte da mãe com seu amigo Gerardo Grindelwald.**_

— Você foi amigo de Grindelwald? — Perguntou Harry surpreso.

— Sim, fui amigo dele por um tempo. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Mas se você era amigo dele, porque teve um duelo que poderia matá-lo ou você ser morto? — Perguntou Rony.

— Antes de nosso duelo que ficou marcado para sempre em livros eu pude perceber que nossas idéias já não eram iguais, ao contrario, era completamente diferentes, e tenho que admitir que duelar com um amigo tendo o pensamento que poderá matá-lo é bem pior do que duelar com um inimigo. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Já assistimos um desenho em que existem três amigos, um deles vai para o lado negro, tentando se livrar de pessoas inocentes, a menina que fazia parte do trio era apaixonada por esse menino que se desviou, aceitou que poderia matá-lo, mas o outro não, ele jurou para si próprio que traria o amigo de volta, como era antes, que o tiraria das trevas. — Falou Lily.

— Parece ser um bonito desenho. — Falou Dumbledore.

— É, o que esta nas trevas tenta dispensar a ajuda, e diz para o outro antigo amigo que o matara se tiver chance, o outros que tenta ajuda-lo diz que se ele tentar mata-lo ele também morre, enquanto todas as outras pessoas dizem que aquele menino que esta nas trevas é um monstro ele discorda na frente de todos, diz que nunca abandonaria o amigo, e que sempre ira esperar que ele volte a ser como era. — Falou James que também conhecia o desenho.

— Que desenho vocês estão falando? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Naruto. — Responderam James e Lily.

— Há, eu sempre achei aquele desenho muito triste. — Falou Rose.

— Porque? — Perguntou Harry.

— Ele tem uma certa comparação com você, quando bebê um homem do mal tentou matar os pais deles para tentar tirar um bicho que estava preso dentro no corpo da mãe dele, o homem do mal consegue tirar o bicho, mas o pai vai atrás do monstro, para conseguir prender o monstro novamente os pais prendem o bicho dentro do corpo da criança, acreditando que ele poderia cuidar desse monstro sem nenhuma ajuda, e também depositanto o resto de seus poderes no filho, é muito triste sabe, ver uma mãe perder o filho horas depois do parto. — Falou Rose.

— Ainda não vi nenhuma semelhança comigo. — Falou Harry confuso.

— Há, quando ele cresce sem os pais ele se sente muito sozinho, ele nunca soube quem era o pai, só sabia quem colocara o demônio que era como as pessoas chamavam o monstro no desenho, só sabia que o homem que colocara o demônio dele era um homem muito poderoso que salvou a vila colocando o bicho dentro dele, os adultos não queriam seus filhos perto deles, assim ele não tinha amigos, as pessoas o chamavam de fracassado e tinham medo dele, o tratando como um verme, ou como se o demônio fosse se despertar de dentro dele. — Falou Rose.

— A diferença é que você foi considerado como herói, tendo matado Voldemort como as pessoas pensavam, sendo que na verdade ele estava apenas fraco, enquanto Naruto que é o nome do menino do desenho era considerado um monstro, sabe, seus pais morreram tentando te proteger, enquanto os pais dele morreram tentando proteger o mundo todo, para a segurança dele ele não pode saber quem era o pai dele, ele não tinha família, só conseguiu amigos depois de muito tempo, igual você que apenas conseguiu amigos depois de ver pra ca. — Falou Lily.

— Um tempo depois quando o demônio esta quase se despertando de dentro dele ele vê o pai dele na sua própria consciência, ai o pai dele diz que depositou o demônio dentro dele porque acreditava que ele seria forte o bastante para controlar o monstro, que ele faria como nenhuma pessoa fez antes, ai com essas palavras ele quando esta conseguindo domar o demônio ele vê a mãe dele também em sua própria consciência, ai ela conta tudo de si próprio, depois das palavras de seus pais ele com sua determinação conseguiu domar o bicho, usando a força do monstro para ajudar as pessoas, é a mesma coisa que se você ouvisse palavras de seus pais dizendo que você vai conseguir, no desenho o Naruto justifica toda sua determinação por causa de seus pais, por causa de suas palavras de encorajamento. — Falou James por fim.

— É, tem suas igualdades. — Falou Dumbledore se referindo a Harry e ao menino do desenho que os meninos do futuro estavam falando.

— Bom, agora vamos voltar a leitura. — Falou Parvati antes de voltar a ler.

**Harry boquiabriu-se com a última palavra da frase durante longos momentos. Grindelwald. Seu amigo, Grindelwald. Olhou de esguelha para Hermione, que continuava a fixar o nome como se não conseguisse acreditar no que via. Lentamente, virou-se para Harry.**

— _**Grindelwald?**_

**Desconsiderando as fotografias restantes, Harry procurou nas páginas próximas uma recorrência do nome fatídico. Logo descobriu-a e leu vorazmente, mas se perdeu: precisaria ler os parágrafos anteriores para a informação fazer algum sentido e, finalmente, se viu no início de um capítulo intitulado "O Bem Maior". Juntos, ele e Hermione começaram a ler...**

— Vai começar toda a mentira. — Falou Hermione.

_**Próximo ao seu aniversário de dezoito anos, Dumbledore deixou Hogwarts cercado de glórias — monitor-chefe, monitor, detentor do prêmio Barnabus Finkley por excepcional proficiência em feitiços, representante da juventude britânica na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, medalha de ouro por contribuição pioneira à Conferência Internacional de Alquimia no Cairo. Dumbledore pretendia, então, fazer uma grande viagem com Elifas "Bafo de Cão" Doge, o dedicado mas pouco inteligente colega com quem se associara na escola.**_

_**Os dois jovens estavam hospedados no Caldeirão Furado, em Londres, preparando-se para partir para a Grécia na manhã seguinte, quando chegou uma coruja trazendo a notícia do falecimento da mãe de Dumbledore. "Bafo de Cão" Doge, que se recusou a dar depoimento para este livro, publicou sua versão sentimental do que aconteceu a seguir. Descreveu a morte de Kendra como um golpe trágico, e a decisão tomada por Dumbledore de cancelar sua viagem como um ato de nobre abnegação.**_

— Há, mas abalaria a qualquer um né, você esta prestes a ter uma viagem incrível e de repente recebe uma noticias dessas. — Falou Miguel.

_**Sem dúvida, Dumbledore retornou imediatamente a Godric's Hollow, presume-se que para "cuidar" do irmão e da irmã mais jovens. Entretanto, qual foi o cuidado que realmente dispensou aos dois?**_

_**"Ele não batia bem, aquele Aberforth", diz Enid Smeek, cuja família vivia nos arredores de Godric's Hollow, à época. "Vivia solto. Claro que, sem mãe nem pai, eu teria me condoído dele, mas o garoto não parava de atirar excremento de bode na minha cabeça. Não creio que Alvo se preocupasse com ele, enfim, nunca os vi juntos."**_

_**Então, que fazia Alvo, se não estava consolando seu selvagem irmão mais moço? A resposta, pelo visto, é: continuava a manter a irmã presa. Embora seu primeiro carcereiro tivesse morrido, não houve alteração na lamentável situação de Ariana Dumbledore. Sua existência continuava a ser conhecida apenas por estranhos confiáveis como "Bafo de Cão" Doge, capazes de acreditar na história da "saúde precária".**_

_**Outro amigo da família facilmente persuasível foi Batilda Bagshot, a famosa historiadora da magia que há muitos anos vive em Godric's Hollow. Kendra, naturalmente, repelira suas primeiras tentativas de dar as boas-vindas à família. Entretanto, anos mais tarde, a autora enviou uma coruja a Alvo em Hogwarts, favoravelmente impressionada por seu ensaio sobre a transformação de transespécies na Transfiguração Hoje. Este contato inicial levou-a a conhecer toda a família Dumbledore. Quando Kendra faleceu, Batilda era a única pessoa em Godric's Hollow que falava com a mãe de Dumbledore.**_

_**Infelizmente, o brilho intelectual demonstrado por Batilda em épocas anteriores hoje está morrendo. "O fogão está aceso, mas o caldeirão está vazio", me disse Ivor Dillonsby, ou na frase um pouco mais literal de Enid Smeek: "Ela está completamente caduca." Ainda assim, a combinação de técnicas de reportagem comprovadamente eficazes me permitiu obter suficientes pérolas para montar um colar de escândalos.**_

_**Tal como a maioria do mundo bruxo, Batilda atribui a morte prematura de Kendra a um "feitiço que ricocheteou", uma história repetida por Alvo e Aberforth anos mais tarde. Batilda também repete a história familiar sobre Ariana, dizendo-a "frágil" e "delicada". Sobre um assunto, porém, Batilda compensou os meus esforços para obter um pouco de soro da verdade, porque ela, e somente ela, conhece integralmente a história do segredo mais bem guardado da vida de Alvo Dumbledore. Revelado pela primeira vez, ele põe em dúvida tudo que os admiradores acreditaram a respeito de Dumbledore: seu suposto ódio às Artes das Trevas, sua oposição à opressão dos trouxas e até sua devoção à própria família.**_

_**No mesmo verão em que Dumbledore voltou para casa em Godric's Hollow, já então órfão e chefe de família, Batilda Bagshot concordou em aceitar em sua casa o sobrinho-neto Gerardo Grindelwald.**_

_**O nome de Grindelwald é merecidamente famoso: em uma lista dos Bruxos das Trevas Mais Famosos de Todos os Tempos, ele só perde o primeiro lugar porque, uma geração mais tarde, surgiu Você-Sabe-Quem para roubar-lhe a coroa. Na medida em que Grindelwald jamais estendeu sua campanha de terror à Grã-Bretanha, os detalhes de sua ascensão ao poder não são muito divulgados em nosso país.**_

_**Educado em Durmstrang, uma escola famosa por sua lamentável tolerância com as Artes das Trevas, Grindelwald mostrou-se precocemente tão genial quanto Dumbledore. Em vez de canalizar suas habilidades para a conquista de prêmios e medalhas, no entanto, Gerardo Grindelwald dedicou-se a outras atividades. Aos dezesseis anos, mesmo Durmstrang concluiu que não poderia continuar a fazer vista grossa às suas experiências viciosas, e expulsou-o.**_

_**Dali em diante, o que se soube dos movimentos seguintes de Grindelwald é que passou alguns meses no exterior. Sabemos agora que ele decidiu visitar a tia-avó em Godric's Hollow, e que ali, embora possa parecer extremamente chocante a muita gente, Grindelwald fez uma grande amizade com Alvo Dumbledore.**_

_**"Ele me pareceu um rapaz encantador", tartamudeou Batilda, "a despeito do que tenha se tornado mais tarde. Naturalmente apresentei-o ao pobre Alvo, que sentia falta da companhia de rapazes de sua idade. Os dois imediatamente tornaram-se amigos."**_

_**Sem a menor dúvida. Batilda me mostra uma carta que guardou, enviada por Alvo Dumbledore a Gerardo Grindelwald altas horas da noite.**_

_**"Sim, mesmo depois de passarem o dia todo discutindo — os dois rapazes muito brilhantes davam-se tão bem quanto um caldeirão em fogo —, às vezes eu ouvia uma coruja bater na janela do quarto de Gerardo para entregar uma carta de Alvo! Ocorrera-lhe uma idéia e precisava contá-la a Gerardo sem demora!"**_

_**E que idéias! Por mais chocantes que possam parecer aos fãs de Alvo Dumbledore, vejam os pensamentos do seu herói aos dezessete anos, tal como foram relatados ao seu novo e melhor amigo (veja o fac-símile da carta original na página 463):**_

— Nossa, quanta coisa, da até um desanimo ter que escutar tudo isso. — Falou Hugo entediado.

Todos estavam com seus queixos caídos, era tanta coisa a ser descoberta de uma hora para a outra e tudo de uma vez.

— E com certeza se Harry estiver curioso ele vai ler a carta. — Falou Hermione.

— E quem não estaria curioso? — Perguntou Gina.

— Mesmo que seja mentira atrairia a atenção e curiosidade de muitas pessoas. — Falou Lily.

_**Gerardo,**_

_**O seu argumento de que a dominação dos bruxos visa ao PRÓPRIO BEM DOS TROUXAS é, a meu ver, crítico. Sim, fomos dotados de poder e, sim, esse poder nos dá o direito de governar, mas isto também nos dá responsabilidades sobre os governados. Devemos enfatizar este ponto, pois será a pedra angular da nossa construção. Onde discordarmos, como certamente ocorrerá, ela deverá ser a base dos nossos contra-argumentos. Assumimos o poder PELO BEM MAIOR. E segue-se daí que, onde encontrarmos resistência, devemos usar apenas a força necessária. (Este foi o seu erro em Durmstrang! Não me queixo, porém, porque se você não fosse expulso, jamais teríamos nos conhecido.)**_

_**Alvo**_

_**Apesar do espanto e consternação que venha a causar aos seus numerosos admiradores, essa carta é uma prova de que, no passado, Alvo Dumbledore sonhou derrubar o Estatuto de Sigilo e estabelecer o domínio bruxo sobre os trouxas. Que choque para aqueles que sempre viram em Dumbledore o maior campeão dos nascidos trouxas! Como parecem vazios aqueles discursos sobre a promoção dos direitos dos trouxas à luz dessa nova evidência que o condena! Como Alvo Dumbledore parece desprezível conspirando para assumir o poder quando deveria estar pranteando a mãe e cuidando da irmã!**_

— Vendo assim até parece que um adolescente não erra. — Falou Molly.

— Na verdade a adolescência serve para isso, aprender a fazer o certo com seus erros. — Falou Vic recebendo a concordância do marido que assentiu ao seu lado.

— É, erramos bastante em Sirius. — Falou Remo.

— Concordo. — Falou Sirius para o amigo.

— Ainda mais quando você decidiu SOZINHOfazer aquela brincadeirinha estúpida. — Falou Remo.

Sirius olhou brevemente para Snape e depois deu de ombros, o que estava feito não dava para mudar.

_**Sem dúvida, os que estão decididos a manter Dumbledore em seu pedestal desmoronadiço gaguejarão que ele não chegou a executar esses planos, que deve ter mudado de opinião, que caiu em si. Contudo, a verdade parece ainda mais chocante.**_

_**Quase dois meses depois de iniciarem sua nova grande amizade, Dumbledore e Grindelwald se separaram e nunca mais se veriam até o seu lendário duelo (veja detalhes no capítulo 22). Que terá causado esse abrupto rompimento? Dumbledore recobrara o juízo? Dissera a Grindelwald que não participaria dos seus planos? Infelizmente, não.**_

_**"Acho que foi a morte da pobrezinha da Ariana que provocou a separação", diz Batilda. "Foi um terrível choque. Gerardo estava na casa de Dumbledore quando aconteceu, e voltou à minha casa muito perturbado e me disse que queria regressar à sua terra no dia seguinte. Extremamente angustiado, entende. Providenciei, então, uma Chave de Portal e foi a última vez que o vi.**_

_**"Alvo ficou transtornado com a morte de Ariana. Foi terrível para os dois irmãos. Tinham perdido toda a família, exceto um ao outro. Não admira que tenham se descontrolado. Aberforth culpou Alvo, entende, como costumam fazer as pessoas em circunstâncias aflitivas. Mas Aberforth sempre foi um pouco desconexo, coitado. Ainda assim, fraturar o nariz de Alvo no enterro não foi uma atitude decente. Ver os filhos brigando daquele jeito diante do corpo da filha teria destruído Kendra. Uma pena que Gerardo não pudesse ficar para o funeral... pelo menos teria sido um consolo para Alvo..."**_

— Seu próprio irmão quebrou seu nariz? — Perguntou Gui.

— Sim. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Imagine se meus irmãos decidissem se bater, só sobraria eu. — Falou Gina.

— Não fale uma coisa dessas Gina. — Falou Molly.

_**Essa espantosa briga ao lado do caixão, de que só têm conhecimento os que compareceram ao enterro de Ariana Dumbledore, levanta várias questões. Exatamente por que Aberforth culpou Dumbledore pela morte da irmã? Teria sido, como supõe Batilda, apenas um extravasamento de pesar? Ou haveria razões mais concretas para sua fúria? Grindelwald, expulso de Durmstrang por ataques quase fatais a colegas estudantes, fugiu do país horas depois da morte da moça, e Alvo (por vergonha ou medo?) nunca mais o viu, até ser forçado pelo clamor do mundo bruxo.**_

_**Nem Dumbledore nem Grindelwald jamais se referiram a essa breve amizade de adolescente mais tarde na vida. Contudo, não se pode duvidar de que Dumbledore adiou, durante uns cinco anos de tumultos, fatalidades e desaparecimentos, o seu ataque a Gerardo Grindelwald. Teria sido um resquício de afeição pelo homem ou o temor da revelação dessa grande amizade do passado que levou Dumbledore a hesitar? E teria sido com relutância que Dumbledore se dispôs a capturar o homem que no passado sentira tanto prazer em conhecer?**_

_**E como morreu a misteriosa Ariana? Teria sido a vítima involuntária de algum rito das Trevas? Teria casualmente surpreendido o que não deveria, enquanto os dois rapazes treinavam para a sua futura tentativa de glória e dominação? É possível que Ariana Dumbledore tenha sido a primeira pessoa a morrer "pelo bem maior"?**_

— Isso não vai acabar nunca? — Perguntou Lila.

**O capítulo terminava ali, e Harry ergueu os olhos. Hermione chegara antes dele à última linha. Tirou o livro de suas mãos, parecendo um pouco assustada com a expressão no rosto do amigo, e fechou-o sem olhar, como se escondesse uma coisa indecente.**

— **Harry...**

**Ele, porém, balançou a cabeça. Alguma certeza recôndita ruíra em seu íntimo; a mesma sensação que experimentara após a partida de Rony. Confiara em Dumbledore, acreditara que era a personificação da bondade e da sabedoria. Tudo eram cinzas: quanto mais poderia perder? Rony, Dumbledore, a varinha de fênix...**

— **Harry. — Hermione parecia ter ouvido seus pensamentos. — Me escute. Não... não é uma leitura muito agradável...**

— **... é, pode-se dizer que não...**

— **... mas, não esqueça, Harry, é uma história da Rita Skeeter.**

— **Você leu aquela carta para o Grindelwald, não?**

— **Li... li. — Ela hesitou, parecendo perturbada, aninhando a caneca de chá nas mãos frias. — Acho que foi o pior. Sei que Batilda achou que fosse apenas conversa fiada, mas "Pelo Bem Maior" tornou-se o lema de Grindelwald, sua justificativa para todas as atrocidades que cometeu mais tarde. E... pela carta... parece que foi Dumbledore que lhe deu a idéia. Dizem que "Pelo Bem Maior" foi gravado na entrada de Nurmengard.**

— O que é Nurmengard? — Perguntou Rony.

— Nem você que foi criado no mundo bruxo sabe? — Perguntou Hermione indignada.

— Não ué. — Respondeu Rony dando de ombros.

— Nurmengard é a prisão que foi construída por Grindelwald, lá seria o lugar que o bruxo prenderia suas vitimas. — Respondeu Hermione.

— **Que é Nurmengard?**

— **A prisão que Grindelwald mandou construir para seus oponentes. Foi onde ele próprio terminou, quando Dumbledore o capturou. Enfim, é... horrível pensar que as idéias de Dumbledore possam ter ajudado a ascensão de Grindelwald ao poder. Por outro lado, nem mesmo a Rita pode fingir que eles tenham convivido mais do que uns poucos meses no verão, quando eram realmente muito jovens e...**

— **Achei que você diria isso — interrompeu-a Harry. Não queria extravasar sua raiva na amiga, mas foi difícil manter a voz firme. — Achei que você diria que "eles eram muito jovens". Tinham a mesma idade que nós, agora. E estamos aqui arriscando nossas vidas para combater as Artes das Trevas, e ele estava lá, de segredinhos com o seu novo melhor amigo, conspirando para assumir o poder e dominar os trouxas.**

**Harry não conseguiria refrear por mais tempo a sua fúria; levantou-se e andou um pouco, tentando descarregá-la.**

— Eu concordo com as atitudes do Harry. — Falou James.

— Concorda? Porque? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Há, você passa seis anos na companhia de uma pessoa que achou que conhecia, ai depois de um tempo você percebe que não o conhecia, que ele sabia tudo sobre você, mas você não sabia nada sobre ele, e os fatos que Skeeter dizem ai são muito chocantes, e você não tem a prova de que é verdade ou mentira. — Explicou James.

— **Não estou defendendo o que Dumbledore escreveu — disse Hermione. — Toda aquela besteira sobre o "direito de governar" se repete em "Magia é Poder". Mas, Harry, ele tinha acabado de perder a mãe, estava confinado em casa sozinho...**

— **Sozinho? Ele não estava sozinho! Tinha a companhia do irmão e da irmã, da bruxa abortada que ele estava mantendo presa...**

— **Não acredito — replicou Hermione. Ela se pôs de pé também. — Seja qual for o problema daquela garota, não acho que fosse uma bruxa abortada. O Dumbledore que conhecemos jamais, jamais, teria permitido...**

— **O Dumbledore que pensamos conhecer não queria conquistar os trouxas à força! — berrou Harry, sua voz ecoando pelo ermo topo do morro, fazendo vários melros negros levantarem vôo, gritando em círculos pelo céu perolado.**

— **Ele mudou, Harry, ele mudou! É muito simples! Talvez acreditasse naquelas coisas quando tinha dezessete anos, mas dedicou todo o resto da vida a combater as Artes das Trevas! Foi Dumbledore quem deteve Grindelwald, foi ele que sempre votou pela proteção dos trouxas e pelos direitos dos nascidos trouxas, foi ele que combateu Você-Sabe-Quem desde o princípio e que morreu tentando derrubá-lo!**

— Todos tem uma chance de mudar. — Falou Hermione.

Vários alunos ali assentiram em concordância, Draco pensava no que Hermione havia dito, e se ele mudasse, as pessoas iriam aceitar? As coisas iriam mudar para melhor para ele? Muitas perguntas rondavam sua cabeça.

**O livro de Rita Skeeter jazia no chão entre os dois, de modo que o rosto de Alvo Dumbledore sorria melancolicamente para ambos.**

— **Harry, me desculpe, mas acho que a verdadeira razão por que está tão furioso é que Dumbledore nunca lhe contou nada disso.**

— **Vai ver é! — berrou Harry, e atirou os braços para o alto, sem saber se estava tentando reprimir a raiva ou se proteger do peso da própria desilusão. — Veja o que ele me pediu, Hermione! Arrisque sua vida, Harry! Outra vez! Mais uma! E não espere que eu lhe explique tudo, confie cegamente em mim, confie que sei o que estou fazendo, confie em mim ainda que eu não confie em você! Nunca a verdade por inteiro! Nunca!**

**Sua voz quebrou com o esforço e os dois ficaram parados se fitando na claridade e na solidão, e Harry sentiu que eram insignificantes como insetos sob aquele vasto céu.**

— **Ele o amava — sussurrou Hermione. — Eu sei que amava. Harry deixou cair os braços.**

— **Não sei quem ele amava, Hermione, mas nunca a mim. Isto não é amor, a confusão em que me deixou. Ele dividiu muito mais o que realmente pensava com Gerardo Grindelwald, pô, do que jamais dividiu comigo.**

**Harry apanhou a varinha de Hermione, que deixara cair na neve, e tornou a se sentar na entrada da barraca.**

— **Obrigado pelo chá. Terminarei a vigia. Volte para o calor aí dentro.**

**Ela hesitou, mas reconheceu que fora dispensada. Apanhou o livro e voltou para a barraca, mas, ao fazê-lo, passou levemente a mão pela cabeça dele. Àquele toque, Harry fechou os olhos e odiou-se por desejar que o que a amiga tinha dito fosse verdade: que Dumbledore realmente gostava dele.**

— Acabou. — Falou Parvati.

— Graças a Merlin, esse não foi um dos melhores capítulos. — Falou Elliz.

— Esta na hora de irmos para a cama, amanha voltaremos a ler. — Falou Dumbledore.

(autora precisando de ajuda: Gente eu queria uma ajuda de vocês, em um capitulo eu mencionei que Louis é uma menina, e o Dominique deixei a entender que fosse menino, os dois são filhos do Gui, eu queria que vocês votassem pelos comentários quais dos nomes vocês preferem ser femininos, porque eu estou meia confusa, quero colocar uma outra personagem temporaria mais não consigo escolher qual dos dois podem ser meninas, por favor me ajudem... ESPERO A RESPOSTA DE VOCÊS.) 


	25. EXTRA PARTE I

EXTRA PARTE I

Harry junto dos amigos do presente e do futuro seguia para o salão comunal da Grifinória, todos riam com algumas coisas que Lily falava, a menina tinha sucesso quando o assunto era fazer alguém rir.

— _Gina, preciso falar com você, vem comigo_. — Sussurrou Harry apenas para a namorada ouvir, ela assentiu e os dois diminuíram o passo e quando os amigos estavam bem a frente eles entraram em uma sala vazia, por causa da escuridão pegaram a varinha e ditaram _lumos_, Gina se sentou em uma mesa enquanto Harry ficou a sua frente, a luz da varinha não iluminava toda a sala, iluminava ao menos para que um pudesse ver o outro.

— E então, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Gina.

— Só queria falar com você sobre o que falaram no livro, o que você tem na cabeça para invadir o escritório de Snape, e ainda mais tentar roubar a espada da sala dele. — Respondeu Harry.

— Eu não sei o que veio a minha cabeça Harry. — Falou Gina não olhando nos olhos verdes do namorado.

— Posso não estar namorando com você a muito tempo, mas sei quando você esta mentindo para mim, olha pra mim. — Falou Harry virando o rosto da namorada em sua direção.

— Desculpa Harry, acho que eu não queria te preocupar, mas você sabe que eu não gosto de ser tratada como criança, eu quero poder ajudar enquanto vocês quase se matam para poder salvar nós de Voldemort. — Falou Gina mexendo nos cabelos negros do menino a sua frente.

— Gina, sei que você quer me ajudar, mas saber que você esta em perigo não vai ajudar muito, só vai me deixar mais preocupado ainda. — Falou Harry.

— E saber que você invadiu o Ministério por nós e saber que você quase foi pego também não está me ajudando. — Contestou Gina.

— Gina, não faz isso, por favor. — Falou Harry a abraçando pela cintura enquanto ela o abraça pelos ombros.

— Se você me deixar informada sobre os seus loucos planos com Rony e Hermione. — Pediu Gina.

— Se deixar nós não vamos saber sobre nada das Horcrux, duvido que sua mãe vá deixar que algum deles deixe que nós três faça alguma coisa para nos ajudar. — Falou Harry rindo.

— Sinceramente, mamãe exagera quando nos trata como criança, você se lembra no começo da leitura, você é maior de idade e ela ainda não consegue pensar que você vai embora junto de Rony e Hermione. — Falou Gina.

— Acho que ela tem medo de perder algum filho, como Rony. — Falou Harry.

— Quando se fala de filhos para ela, você e Hermione também estão incluídos. — Falou Gina pensativa.

— Nós dois como irmãos não vai dar certo. — Falou Harry rindo.

— É, você tem razão. — Concordou Gina rindo também.

— Agora vamos, antes que Gui descubra que estamos aqui e tente me derrubar da vassoura, ou me jogar de uma torre mesmo. — Falou Harry desfazendo o abraço.

— Harry, você tem que parar de ter medo dos meus irmãos. — Falou Gina rindo e dando um selinho nele.

— Terei que fazer isso por parte, primeiro Gui, depois Carlinhos, Percy acho que ainda não sabe sobre nós, depois tem os gêmeos que vai ser dose dupla e o Rony não tenho tanto medo, mas sei que ele pode me bater caso eu te magoe. — Falou Harry tirando a ruiva de cima da mesa pela cintura.

— Você não vai me magoar. — Falou Gina passando os braços por trás da cintura do moreno.

— Vamos, todos devem estar no salão comunal, se tivermos sorte encontraremos a Rose no meio do caminho. — Falou Harry passando o braço em volta dos ombros da ruiva.

Saíram abraçados e conversando, já no escritório do diretor Sirius esperava que a conversa de Dumbledore e Minerva terminasse.

— Minerva, você que esse ano acompanhou o que aconteceu com Harry mais do que eu, poderia testemunhar a favor de Harry contra Dumbledore no Ministério? — Perguntou Dumbledore, ele não se importava se Sirius estava ali escutando toda a conversa.

— Mas é claro Alvo, farei o possível e o impossível para que Umbridge seja presa pelo que fez com os alunos. — Respondeu Minerva com determinação.

— Agradeço, outra coisa que eu gostaria de falar com você, com certeza Umbridge não ficara até o final do ano letivo, então estou pensando que os alunos ao menos tenham aula de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, por isso estava pensando em chamar Remo para que dê aula esse ano, se ele concordar ele pode ficar permanentemente. — Falou Dumbledore percebendo a felicidade de Sirius.

— Isso seria ótimo, mas e sobre os alunos que estão participando da Armada de Dumbledore, o que farão com eles? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Estava pensando em deixar eles continuarem a aprender com Harry, eles aprenderam bastante junto de Harry, Rony e Hermione, mas daqui para a frente se eles continuarem com o grupo seria melhor um de nossos professores poderem avaliar o desenvolvimento deles. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Eles estão bem evoluídos Alvo, estão chegando a feitiços que só aprenderiam no sétimo ano. — Falou Minerva impressionada.

— Sim, pelo que percebo eles estão chegando até mesmo no feitiço do Patrono, estão evoluindo bem mais do que pensamos. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Sim, bom amanhã mesmo falarei com Remo, com licença Alvo. — Falou Minerva saindo do escritório logo em seguida.

— E então Sirius, sobre o que quer conversar comigo? — Perguntou Dumbledore indicando a cadeira a sua frente para que o animago se sentasse.

— Queria saber se você poderia encomendar uma chave do portal para mim com destino ao Brasil? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Você quer ir a procura de sua filha? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Sim, Helena já me passou o endereço de onde ela morava. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Tudo bem, irei providenciar uma chave de portal com o destino do Brasil para amanhã na hora do almoço, você irá sozinho? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Não, eu queria levar Harry e Gina junto comigo, será que poderia ser possível? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Sim, você pode levar o Harry, mas para poder levar a Srta. Weasley terá que pedir a permissão de Molly. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Tudo bem, pra você poder convencer de que é pai de Helena, acho que precisara ter aquela carta que Harry disse que Marlene deixou no cofre do Harry, amanhã de manhã irei com Harry até o cofre dele para que ele pegue a carta, e também acho que para vocês acharem o lugar onde ela mora você vai precisar pegar um Taxi, o que precisara de dinheiro. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Você poderia pegar um pouco de dinheiro no meu cofre para mim? — Perguntou Sirius.

— É claro que sim, tenho certeza de que Harry ajudara você a chegar na casa onde sua filha está. — Falou Dumbledore — Amanhã conversarei com você e com o Harry para acertarmos o resto da viagem. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Sim, obrigado Alvo. — Falou Sirius se levantando.

— De nada. — Falou Dumbledore.

Sirius saiu do escritório e foi em direção a sala precisa, estava ansioso para que pudesse conhecer sua filha.

Rose andava pelos corredor de Hogwarts com seu bolo na mão e uma colher, chegando ao salão comunal da Grifinória encontrou todos sentados e conversando, se sentou ao lado de Cath.

— E então, sobre o que estão falando? — Perguntou Rose.

— Estávamos pensando em fazer o jogo de Quadribol depois de amanhã. — Respondeu James.

— Nossa, pena que eu tenho medo de altura. — Falou Rose abrindo a tampa do pote e comendo uma colherada do bolo maravilhoso.

— Nunca é tarde para perder o medo. — Falou Lily.

— É, talvez eu possa, só preciso arrumar coragem de algum lugar. — Falou Rose rindo.

— Nossa, hoje eu estou com tanto sono. — Falou Cath deitando no colo do irmão, que estava sentado ao lado.

— Cath, você é muito folgada. — Falou Scorpius para a irmã que soltou uma risada fraca, era sempre assim, mesmo que estivessem brigados Cath sempre tinha o talento de os unir.

— Eu já ia me esquecendo, Scorpius seu pai vai vir aqui amanhã. — Falou Rose sem nem ao menos olhar para Scorpius.

— O que? — Perguntaram os dois irmãos juntos.

— Acho que Dumbledore queria falar com seus pais sobre a sua briga. — Respondeu Rose ainda não o olhando.

— Não acredito. — Falou Scorpius bufando.

— Porque? Qual o problema de seu pai vir aqui? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Nenhum problema, só não sei se ele vai ficar satisfeito por ter que vir aqui. — Falou Cath dando de ombros — Espero que mamãe venha também.

— Bom, eu vou dormir, minha mãe amanhã vai pirar quando souber que eu briguei com alguém, Cath levanta ai. — Pediu Scorpius passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Também vou dormir. — Falou Cath se levantando.

Ao mesmo tempo os dois subiram por escadas diferentes.

— É, quero ver qual vai ser a reação do povo quando verem o Sr. Malfoy aqui amanhã. — Falou Fernando — Olha ai Felipe, você finalmente poderá conhecer seu sogro. — Zoou Fernando com o irmão.

Felipe arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que o irmão havia falado.

— O que? Tá maluco? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Você e a Cath? Eu nem havia percebido. — Falou Rose.

— Rose, não acredita nesse idiota não, nada a ver. — Falou Felipe.

— Para, se vocês não fizeram nada o que ficaram fazendo quando a Cath correu ontem e você foi atrás dele? — Pergunto Elliz.

— Nada, estávamos apenas sentados no jardim, não fizemos nada demais. — Respondeu Felipe dando de ombros, não contaria sobre o fato de terem que ficar em um armário extremamente apertado para duas pessoas.

— E não aconteceu nada? Duvido. — Falou Miguel.

— Somos apenas amigos, nada mais. — Falou Felipe.

— Rony e Hermione também eram apenas amigos até a alguns dias atrás. — Falou Roxanne.

— Há, quer saber, fiquem vocês ai falando coisas nada a ver, eu vou dormir. — Falou Felipe — Boa noite. — Falou antes de começar a subir as escadas em direção ao dormitório.

— Eu ainda desconfio que tenha acontecido algo. — Falou Fernando rindo.

— Porque? — Perguntou Elliz curiosa.

— Felipe contou sobre essa tal festa que foi com ela? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Não, eu pensei que ele tivesse ido para a casa de algum amigo de vocês. — Falou Elliz.

— Eu também, ele nem havia mencionado que havia ido para uma festa com ela. — Falou Miguel.

— Se ele não contou para nenhum de nós quer dizer que aconteceu alguma coisa lá que ele não quer contar. — Falou Fernando.

— Ela apenas ficou bêbada, eles contaram no dia que ela chegou, lembra? — Perguntou Fred II que estava muito curioso.

— Não é isso, porque ele esconderia uma coisa tão boba como ficar ela ter ficado bêbada, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa a mais. — Falou Fernando sorrindo.

— E você vai tentar descobrir o que é? — Perguntou Roxanne.

— Talvez, se eu tiver sorte. — Respondeu Fernando dando de ombros.

— Bom, eu vou dormir, aquela brincadeira de hoje a tarde me deixou muito cansada, boa noite. — Falou Lily se levantando.

— Também vou. — Falou Gina se levantando e se despedindo de Harry, logo em seguida todas as meninas estavam indo junto de Lily e Gina.

— É, só sobrou nós aqui. — Falou Al olhando para cada um dos meninos.

— Eu vou dormir. — Falou James se levantando.

— É, não tem mais nada fazer mesmo. — Falou Fred II.

E logo em seguida todos os meninos se levantaram e foram para os dormitórios.

Na manhã seguinte todos acordaram cedo como de costume, estavam todos no grande salão tomando café quando uma luz apareceu do nada iluminando todo o salão, Cath e Scorpius sabiam quem era, e não precisaram se virar para saber que no mínimo um deles era seus pais.

Draco (adulto) tentava não olhar para a mesa da sonserina, as pessoas em volta murmuravam coisas com seus amigos do lado, o que significava que provavelmente já haviam conhecido ele, sua esposa segurava sua mão, olhou para ela e ela parecia não ligar para as pessoas olhando em volta.

— Scorpius. — Chamou Astória (adulta) o filho que estava de costas para ela, ele se virou o sorrio — Não adianta fingir que não aconteceu nada ontem. — Falou para o filho que continuou a sorrir.

— Scorpius é um péssimo mentiroso, não sei porque ainda tenta fingir. — Falou Draco (adulto) não se importando pelos olhares que estava recebendo, principalmente o dos Weasley.

— Bom dia para você também, pai. — Falou Scorpius sério.

— Bom dia. — Falou Draco (adulto) — Por que brigou? — Perguntou sem muitos rodeios.

— Eu não teria brigado se seus amiguinhos tivessem pelo menos um pingo de educação. — Falou Scorpius dando uma breve olhada para Crabbe e Goyle que olhava espantados para Draco (adulto).

Antes que Draco (adulto) pudesse falar algo Dumbledore apareceu ao seu lado.

— Vejo que o Sr. Weasley avisou que pedi para que vissem aqui. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Não, o folgado do Rony fez eu avisar. — Falou Hermione (adulta) que havia chegado com o casal Malfoy.

— Bom, eu agradeço pelo favor Sra. Weasley, poderia me acompanhar ao meu escritório, Sr. e Sra. Malfoy? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Claro. — Respondeu Astória.

— Você vem junto. — Falou Draco (adulto), muitos ali pensariam que Draco estava bravo com o filho pelo modo de falar, mas Scorpius, Cath e Astória sabiam que Draco falava assim mesmo, quando estava sendo carinhoso, romântico e até mesmo quando estava bravo, mas no momento Draco falava normalmente, como se o filho não tivesse brigado.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Scorpius se levantando.

De repente Snape apareceu ao lado de Dumbledore, ele analisou cada detalhe de Draco (adulto), o modo de olhar para as pessoas, o modo que falava com a esposa e os filhos, e também o modo educado que ele se referiu a Dumbledore, com certeza ele havia mudado e muito, não tinha nada a ver com aquele menino que olhava para eles na mesa da Sonserina.

— Severo, chame os alunos de sua casa que participaram da briga. — Pediu Dumbledore.

— Sim diretor, os levarei para o seu escritório. — Falou Snape se dirigindo a mesa da Sonserina enquanto Draco (adulto) junto da esposa e dos filhos seguiam Dumbledore para fora do salão.

— Então, Rose e Hugo vão se arrumar. — Falou Hermione (adulta) depois de todos voltarem a comer após a família Malfoy ter sumido salão a fora.

— Onde vamos? — Perguntou Hugo devorando seu cereal.

— Hugo, come devagar, e vamos à casa de seus avós paternos, querem ir? — Perguntou Hermione (adulta) para Hermione (adolescente) e Rony.

— Tá bom, eu só vou terminal meu cereal e já vou. — Falou Hugo voltando a comer o cereal como se o mesmo fosse fugir.

— Come devagar. — Falou Hermione (adulta) puxando a tigela de cereal de perto do menino.

— Como eu vou comer devagar se você tirou o cereal daqui? — Falou Hugo.

— Toma isso aqui. — Falou Hermione (adulta) entregando a tigela de cereal — Então, vocês vai ou não? — Perguntou para sua versão mais nova e a do marido.

Hermione (adolescente) assentiu junto do namorado, mas Hermione (adulta) sabia que teria que pedir a Molly.

— Ele pode ir Molly? — Perguntou Hermione (adulta) para Molly.

— É claro. — Respondeu Molly sorrindo.

— Então tá bom, vão os quatro se arrumar. — Falou Hermione (adulta) se sentando, Rony e Hermione (adolescentes) saíram do salão em direção ao salão comunal enquanto Rose e Hugo terminavam de comer.

— Conversou com Scorpius? — Perguntou Hermione para a filha.

— Papai contou o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Rose rindo.

— É, contou agora me responde você. — Respondeu Hermione sorrindo para a filha.

— Não, não conversei com ele ainda, não teve tempo ontem, que horas voltaremos da casa do vovô? — Perguntou Rose.

— Antes do jantar. — Respondeu Hermione.

— Então não sei se vou tempo para falar com ele hoje, se eu tiver sorte posso falar com ele antes de dormir. — Falou Rose se levantando — Vamos logo Hugo. — Falou a ruiva impaciente.

— Já terminei. — Falou Hugo se levantando.

— Espero vocês aqui. — Falou Hermione (adulta) vendo seus filhos se distanciarem cada vez mais — E então, como andam as coisas aqui? — Perguntou olhando para cada uma das pessoas em volta, seja do presente ou do futuro.

— Normais. — Respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

— Al, tá tudo bem? — Perguntou Hermione (adulto) para o sobrinho que parecia estar meio que distraído.

O menino pensava em um modo de falar com Elliz.

— Há, oi tia Hermione, está tudo ótimo. — Respondeu Al sorrindo fracamente.

— Que bom. — Falou Hermione estranhando a distração do sobrinho.

— Molly, posso falar com você? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Pode. — Respondeu Molly calmamente.

— Em particular, Artur você pode vir também. — Falou Sirius, os três saíram do salão sob o olhar de todos que havia escutado o pedido de Sirius.

— O que será que ele quer? — Perguntou Fred.

— E quem vai saber? — Perguntou Harry.

— Você não sabe? — Perguntou Gina.

— Não, porque saberia? — Respondeu Harry com uma outra pergunta.

— Porque você é afilhado dele. — Respondeu Lily como se fosse obvio.

— Mas eu não sei de nada. — Respondeu Harry.

Andares acima a família Malfoy esperava que Snape aparecesse com seus alunos e minutos depois de já estarem acomodados em cadeiras confortáveis o diretor da Sonserina apareceu junto de Crabbe e Goyle.

— Desculpe a demora, diretor. — Falou Snape fechando a porta depois de dar passagem para que os alunos entrassem.

— Sentem-se. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo com que duas cadeiras aparecessem com apenas um aceno de varinha, os dois se sentaram enquanto Snape se escorou na parede, um pouco mais afastados de todos — Quero lembrar-lhe a vocês que violência é um ato proibido nessa história, seja violência com as próprias mãos ou com o uso de magia, agora podem me dizer do porque estavam brigando. — Falou Dumbledore olhando para Crabbe, Goyle e depois para Scorpius que tinha os pais ao lado.

— Ele insultou Rose, pedi que parassem, mas eles não pararam e continuaram com os insultos, então dei um soco em um deles, só isso. — Respondeu Scorpius dando de ombros.

— Rose Weasley? A insultaram do que? — Perguntou Dumbledore olhando para Crabbe e Goyle que até agora não disseram nada.

— De sangue-ruim, ruivinha nojenta e vagabunda. — Respondeu Scorpius vendo que os dois Sonserinos não iriam responder — Pelo que eu saiba insultar ou julgar alguém que não se conhece é falta de educação. — Falou Scorpius.

— Devo informar que insultar pessoas também é uma coisa proibida na escola, mas se me permite diria que fingir que não esta ouvindo seria uma decisão melhor do que chegar a violência. — Falou Dumbledore olhando para Scorpius que assentiu, sabia que fora errado bater neles.

— Desculpe diretor, queria ignorar, mas não consegui. — Se desculpou Scorpius.

— Desculpe diretor, mas meu filho esta parcialmente certo, afinal ele estava defendendo uma amiga, o que qualquer pessoa faria. — Falou Astória em defesa do filho.

— Sim, tenho que relembrar você que meu filho não foi o único que usou a violência, afinal meu filho deu apenas um soco, enquanto os outros quase o espancaram, e o espancariam se o Sr. Weasley não tivesse separado a briga. — Falou Draco (adulto).

— Sim, concordou com vocês dois, acho que a solução deva ser uma punição, os alunos Crabbe e Goyle estarão proibidos de continuar a leitura, e o Sr. Malfoy por ter defendido a amiga usando a violência estará amanhã cumprindo detenção junto de Hagrid. — Falou Dumbledore.

— O que? Porque ele estará apenas cumprindo detenção enquanto nós dois estamos proibidos de acompanhar a leitura? — Perguntou Goyle indignado.

— Vocês dois começaram a briga com insultos, o Sr. Malfoy apenas defendeu a amiga, e vocês poderiam muito bem ter saído sem dizer mais nada, mas começaram a bater no menino, eu sei a situação que ele ficou, e devi admitir que o menino ficou bastante machucado, vocês cometeram o primeiro erro que foi começar a insultar o menino. — Respondeu Dumbledore — E outra coisa, eu soube de como vocês se dirigiram a Snape pelas costas do diretor de sua casa, e isso foi também o maior erro de vocês, depois do final do jantar vocês estarão dispensados para seus dormitórios. — Falou Dumbledore por fim, os dois alunos Sonserinos se levantaram e antes de saírem do escritório olharam para Scorpius com os olhos transbordados de raiva, e logo em seguida saiu do escritório fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Podemos ir? — Perguntou Draco.

— Gostaria de falar com vocês sobre outra coisa. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

Draco estranhou.

— Então fale. — Falou Astória.

— Bom, estive pensando e acho que sua mãe não se interessa nos planos de Voldemort, ela quer apena a segurança do filho. — Falou Dumbledore olhando atentamente para Draco que fingia estar surpreso.

— Sim, ela acha que estando do lado de Voldemort estaria segura. — Falou Draco.

— Eu estava pensando, ela poderia entrar para o nosso lado. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E porque estava pensando nisso? — Perguntou Draco.

— Porque depois que terminarmos de ler iremos com certeza vencer Voldemort, e pode ser provável que sua mãe vá presa junto com seu pai, ela pode até ser inocente, mas ninguém poderá confiar nas palavras de uma mulher que é casada com um comensal, então estava pensando que se ela nos ajudar, poderíamos ajudar ela quando os comensais forem julgados por seus crimes. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— E porque você acha que ela ajudaria vocês? — Perguntou Draco.

— Porque sei que se ela souber que você pode estar correndo perigo ela poderá nos ajudar e nós ajudamos cuidando do filho dela. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— E como acha que vai convencê-la a ajudar você? — Perguntou Draco novamente.

— Estava pensando em apresentar seus filhos a ela. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Scorpius, vai procurar sua irmã. — Falou Draco sem nem ao menos olhar para seu filho, o menino se levantou e saiu do escritório — Espero que não irá tentar colocar meus filhos em perigo. — Falou Draco.

— Não, é claro que não, apenas queremos que sua mãe possa nos dizer o que souber sobre os planos de Voldemort, ela não precisa nos dizer muita coisa, apenas o que souber. — Falou Dumbledore — E com a ajuda de sua mãe poderemos impedir que o que aconteceu com você, aconteça com Draco Malfoy do presente. — Falou Dumbledore se referindo aos fatos lidos no livro.

— Tudo bem, mas preciso conversar com ela, explicar a situação. — Falou Draco.

— É claro, Severo faça com que Narcisa venha para cá sozinha, sem Lucio, diga que é apenas uma conversa sobre o desempenho de Draco. — Pediu Dumbledore para o professor de poções que apenas assentiu e saiu.

— Queria pedir desculpas. — Falou Draco de repente.

— Desculpas pelo que? — Perguntou Dumbledore confuso.

— Suponho que saiba sobre o envenenamento acidental do Sr. Rony Weasley? — Perguntou Draco.

— Sim, apenas soubemos que ele foi envenenado, não sabemos por que, e nem por quem. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Fui eu, o veneno não era para ele, foi apenas um acidente. — Explicou Draco.

— Se o Sr. Weasley foi a pessoa que sofreu o envenenamento, porque esta pedindo desculpas para mim? — Perguntou Dumbledore confuso.

— Como eu disse, o veneno não era para ele, quando eu me tornei um comensal, aos 16 anos Voldemort me deu a minha primeira missão. — Falou Draco.

— E o que seria? — Perguntou Dumbledore imaginando o que poderia ser.

— Eu tinha que matar você, fiz varias tentativas, e em uma dessas eu fiz com que o professor Slughorn lhe entregasse uma garrafa de bebida, mas ele ao invés de lhe dar abriu e ofereceu ao Sr. Weasley e ao Sr. Potter, causando quase a morte do filho mais novo de Molly e Arthur Weasley. — Explicou Draco.

— Aceito suas desculpas, mas tenho certeza que também deve desculpas a Molly e a Arthur, afinal, eles amam os filhos tanto quanto você ama os seus. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Sei que devo desculpas a ele, mas sei que será mais fácil explicar a você do que a eles. — Falou Draco.

— Tenho certeza, mas pense que eles têm o mesmo direito de saber quanto você teria se tivesse acontecido esse acidente com seu filho ou filha. — Falou Dumbledore — Essa sua mudança de personalidade, teve um motivo mais especifico? — Perguntou Dumbledore olhando para Astória que sorria.

— É, parcialmente. — Respondeu Draco olhando para Astória.

— Eu tenho o poder de fazer com que as pessoas soltem seus verdadeiros eu que estão escondidos no fundo do coração e do cérebro. — Falou Astória sorrindo vitoriosa.

— Percebo que as personalidades de seus filhos foram puxadas do lado da mãe. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo para o casal.

— É, fico feliz por isso. — Falou Draco, segundos depois de sua fala puderam ouvir batidas na porta.

— Entre. — Falou Dumbledore.

Quando a porta se abriu puderam ver Scorpius e Cath.

— Demoraram. — Falou Astória.

— Então, tive que separar Cath do namorado dela. — Falou Scorpius rindo da irmã que ficou corada.

— Que namorado? — Perguntou Draco olhando para Cath.

— Pai, é mentira dele, Felipe é apenas meu amigo, estávamos conversando, apenas isso. — Falou Cath se sentando na cadeira ao lado do pai.

— Felipe não é o menino que convidou para aquela festa na França? — Perguntou Astória.

— Sim. — Respondeu Cath.

— Vocês estão falando de Felipe Mckinnon Weasley Black? — Perguntou Draco.

— Porque falou o nome inteiro? — Perguntou Cath.

— Não sei qual dos sobrenomes ele usa, então falei os três. — Respondeu Draco.

— Há, ele costuma usar Weasley e Black, e sim ele é o menino que eu levei naquela festa. — Respondeu Cath.

— Ele é filho da... Como é o nome dela mesmo? — Perguntou Draco para Astória.

— Helena Black. — Respondeu Astória.

— Isso, ele é filho da Helena Black? — Perguntou Draco.

— Não de sangue, ele e o irmão gêmeo dele são adotados, mas não tem diferença em ser adotado ou não. — Respondeu Cath.

— Há, se ele fosse filho dela de sangue você e ele seria parente. — Falou Draco.

— Dele também? — Perguntou Cath.

— Sim, sua avó Narcisa é prima de Sirius Black, o que os tornam parentes. — Respondeu Draco.

— Nossa, somos parentes do Lupin e dos Black, quem mais é nosso parente em? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Se você se casar com Rose a próxima geração dos Malfoy poderia ser parente dos Weasley. — Falou Cath sem pensar.

— Catherine, não começa. — Falou Scorpius cruzando os braços.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Draco.

— Scorpius e Rose brigaram. — Respondeu Cath meio triste, sentia que era a culpada.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa? — Perguntou Dumbledore que escutara toda a conversa.

— Pode. — Responderam todos.

— Vocês não se importa que eu esteja escutando a conversa familiar de vocês? — Perguntou o diretor.

Um olhou para o outro e depois para Dumbledore.

— Não. — Responderam todos.

— Afinal estamos falando de uma coisa que você pode concluir apenas com o olhar. — Falou Astória.

— Que Scorpius vai casar com a Rose. — Falou Cath soltando uma risada.

— E que Cath vai casar com um menino quase que primo dela. — Revidou Scorpius.

Dumbledore soltou uma leve risada e segundos depois ouviram mais uma vez batidas na porta.

— Entre. — Falou Dumbledore olhando para a porta a espera de quem iria entrar.

Draco nem ao menos se virou para ver quem era, esperou que a pessoa se identificasse.

— Sra. Malfoy, presumo que Severo já tenha falado com você do porque de termos lhe chamado aqui. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Primeiro ele me falou que era sobre o desenvolvimento de Sasuke e depois ele me diz que meus futuros netos estão aqui, que brincadeira é essa Dumbledore? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Isso não é uma brincadeira Sra. Malfoy, e tenho como provar a você. — Falou Dumbledore indicando Scorpius e Cath que sorriam.

Narcisa arregalou os olhos quando se deparou com Scorpius, ele era mesmo a copia de Draco, a não ser pelo sorriso, a menina também se parecia muito com Draco, olhou para Astória e tinha certeza de que a conhecia de algum lugar, ela chegou perto de Scorpius e passou a mão por seu rosto, como se fosse uma prova de que era real, de que não estava sonhando, ela se virou para o homem que estava ao lado do menino, mas não pode ver a aparência dele, tocou em seu ombro e deu um leve impulso para que ele se virasse e ela pudesse ver a aparência dele, e se surpreendeu quando viu que o menino era igual a Draco, a não ser pela idade, ele já era um homem e Draco ainda era adolescente.

— Irei dar um tempo para que vocês conversem, Sr. Malfoy explique o motivo de temos a chamado. — Falou Dumbledore se levantando e saindo do escritório fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Isso é impossível, vocês devem estar usando poção polissuco para fingir ser Draco. — Falou Narcisa.

— Não quero ser mal educado, mas eu não tenho nenhum pingo de vontade de fingir ser seu filho. — Falou Scorpius.

— Scorpius. — Falou Draco olhando para o filho.

— Qual é pai, quem iria querer ser você nos seus 15 ano, você era um idiota insuportável, ainda bem que mudou, se não eu fingiria que não era seu filho. — Falou Scorpius.

— Fico feliz que meu filho seja tão sincero. — Falou Draco revirando os olhos.

— Não vão me explicar? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Narcisa, sou Astória e esses são meus filhos Scorpius e Cath, e esse é meu marido Draco Malfoy, isso não é uma brincadeira, acontece que nós do futuro mandamos um livro contando o que acontecera em 1997, e Scorpius e Cath vieram acompanhar a leitura. — Respondeu Astória.

— Viajar anos no tempo não é possível. — Falou Narcisa.

— Também achávamos isso. — Falou Draco.

— E como me explica uma coisa que é impossível? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Há, pergunte ao Potter. — Respondeu Draco.

— O que o Potter tem a ver com isso? — Perguntou Narcisa curiosa.

— A ideia foi do Potter, ele que decidiu que seria bom mostrar as pessoas o que vai acontecer no futuro. — Respondeu Draco.

— Vocês estão do lado do Potter, então você não é meu filho, Draco nunca iria ficar do lado do Potter. — Falou Narcisa.

— É, eu fui escolher o lado de Voldemort e quase morri queimado. — Falou Draco se lembrando.

— Eu ainda não acredito que vocês são do futuro, isso é apenas uma brincadeira que Dumbledore está fazendo. — Falou Narcisa.

— Então não acredite, espere seu filho se tornar comensal ano que vem e receber a missão de matar Dumbledore. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Eu nunca vou deixar que meu filho seja comensal, nunca quis essa vida para Draco, se Lucio seguiu essa vida foi porque ele quis, mas meu filho não. — Falou Narcisa.

Draco soltou um suspiro pesado, teria que mostrar, puxou a manga do casaco que vestia, na sua época estava frio então foi de casado, seu braço estava enfaixado porque não gostava de mostrar a marca, que agora era apenas uma cicatriz, desenrolou toda a faixa e mostrou o braço para Narcisa, que passou os dedos em cima da cicatriz.

— Isso é uma cicatriz e não a marca negra. — Falou Narcisa.

— Depois que Voldemort morreu a marca depois de algum tempo virou isso. — Falou Draco.

— Ainda não acredito que você é o futuro do Draco. — Falou Narcisa.

— Tá bom, você quando eu era pequeno me mostrou um colar que era seu, pediu para que eu desse para minha filha, já que você não teve filha, mostra pra ela Cath. — Falou Draco.

Cath tirou o colar que estava por dentro da blusa, tinha dois pingentes, um era uma rosa e o outro era um coração, se levantou ficando de frente para Narcisa, tirou o colar do pescoço e deu na mão da avó, Narcisa tirou o colar igual a aquele que tinha no pescoço e observou bem os dois, eram idênticos, o coração tinha um fecho, abriu os dois e pode ver a mesma foto, era uma foto de sua mãe.

— Então vocês são mesmo a família do meu filho? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Somos. — Respondeu todos menos Draco.

— Porque estão do lado do Potter? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Porque é o lado certo, eu já estive do lado de Voldemort e quase morri varias vezes, teve uma vez que Voldemort me pediu para que pegasse Potter, eu fui junto com meus amigos, em meio ao nosso duelo um amigo meu lançou o fogo maldito, ele não conseguiu controlar e colocou fogo por toda parte, eu comecei a subir em coisas já que o fogo havia tomado todo o chão, quando eu estava quase caindo o Potter me pegou, infelizmente um dos meus amigos morreu, mais ai eu percebi que mesmo eu tendo feito tanta coisa ao Potter ele me salvou como se eu fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo. — Falou Draco.

— Então você virou mesmo comensal, o que você tem na cabeça? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Era o único jeito, nesse ano vai acontecer uma batalha e nela meu pai vai ser preso, depois disso ele ficou meio que humilhado entre os comensais, e para eu poder fazer com que minha família voltasse ao normal eu teria que virar comensal e matar Dumbledore, o ano inteiro Snape ofereceu ajuda, eu sempre disse não, mas no final eu não consegui e Snape matou Dumbledore no meu lugar. — Falou Draco.

— E você se arrependeu de ter sido um comensal? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Me arrependo até hoje, por causa disso meus filhos quase não teve amigos, as pessoas desconfiavam deles sem ao menos conhecê-los, mas as pessoas mais inacreditáveis aceitou que eles fossem amigo de seus filhos. — Falou Draco.

— E quem são essas pessoas inacreditáveis? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Os Potter, Weasley, Black e até mesmo os Lupin, meus filhos é amigos de todos eles, de toda essa família, eles não pensaram que meu filho fosse como eu, tudo bem que Ronald Weasley pensou no começo, mas mesmo assim aceitou meu filho sendo amigos dos filhos deles, eles tratam meus filhos como nunca uma pessoa fora da minha família me tratou. — Respondeu Draco.

— Entendi, a quanto tempo vocês estão aqui? — Perguntou Narcisa entregando o colar para Cath enquanto ela mesma colocava o seu de volta no pescoço.

— Nós estamos aqui a alguns dias, mas meu pai e minha mãe chegaram hoje. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— E porque eu estou sabendo de vocês só hoje? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Dumbledore te chamou porque acha que se você ajudar ele, ele pode ajudar você quando os comensais forem ser julgados. — Respondeu Astória.

— Que tipo de ajuda? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Simples, você diz a eles tudo o que saber sobre os planos de Voldemort, e quando os comensais forem julgados você, Draco e Lucio receberão a ajuda deles para ficarem livres. — Respondeu Draco.

— Ele quer que eu fique espionando Voldemort para saber quais são os planos dele? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Não, ele quer que você conte tudo o que sabe, não quer que você fique investigando se colocando em perigo, apenas o que você é permitida ouvir. — Falou Astória.

— Bom, posso dar um jeitinho de ajudar, pelo bem do Draco. — Falou Narcisa, faria tudo pelo bem de seu filho.

— Ótimo, irei chamar Dumbledore. — Falou Astória se levantando.

— Não, espera uma coisa, você disse que é Astória, eu sempre achei que o Draco fosse se casar... — Antes que Narcisa pudesse terminar de falar Astória a interrompeu.

— Não Narcisa, ele não se casou com a Parkinson, antes de se casar eu era Astória Greengrass. — Falou Astória, não se importava que as pessoas achassem que Draco se casaria com Parkinson, já que eles eram bastantes próximos na época de escola — E eu sou mestiça, se era isso que você quer saber. — Falou Astória, estava pouco se importando para que se Narcisa fosse gostar dela ou não por sua genética sanguínea.

— Vejo que não seguiu as vontades de seu pai. — Falou Narcisa olhando para Draco que assentiu.

Astória saiu do escritório e segundos depois entrou acompanhada de Dumbledore.

— Espero que tenha aceitado nossa proposta. — Falou Dumbledore se sentando em sua costumeira poltrona.

— Eu aceito, se prometer que irá me ajudar mesmo quando os comensais forem julgados, a mim e minha família. — Falou Astória.

— Tem minha promessa, mas peço que não comente nada sobre o nosso trato ou sobre as pessoas do futuro, você estará se colocando em perigo junto de Draco e outras pessoas inocentes. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Darei tudo o que saber, não posso prometer que será muito, afinal eu nem sempre posso participar das reuniões deles. — Falou Narcisa.

— Tudo bem, o que souber pode dar um jeito de passar para Severo porque se não estranharão suas varias vindas aqui, já que é sempre Lucio que cuida da educação do filho. — Falou Dumbledore.

— É confiável falar com Severo? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Sim, tenho certeza de que ele é confiável. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Mas se ele te matara no futuro, como pode confiar nele? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— É um assunto meu e dele, assim como você é agora eu e Snape temos um trato, ele me ajuda e eu o ajudo, tenho certeza de que se eu morri foi por que sabia que era a única coisa que poderia fazer. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Tudo bem, a única coisa que eu sei é que eles estão querendo usar uma isca para atrair Potter. — Falou Narcisa.

— Isca? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Sim. — Respondeu Narcisa.

— Que tipo de isca? — Perguntou Dumbledore entendendo em partes o plano de Voldemort.

— Bom, Lucio veio me contando que Voldemort as vezes está conseguindo penetrar nos sonhos do Potter, e por esses sonhos eles tentarão fazer com que Potter pense que Voldemort pegou alguém muito importante para ele, um amigo, mas nos últimos dias Lucio disse que Voldemort não está tendo muito sucesso. — Explicou Narcisa.

— Entendi, Sr. Malfoy poderia me descrever como Harry estava na sua época, sabe, as atitudes e o humor? — Perguntou Dumbledore a Draco que parou para pensar um pouco.

— Bom, as brigas que eu tive com ele até o quarto ano ele conseguia se controlar e não tentar me bater, mas no quinto ano parece que ele chegou ao auge, ele perdeu o controle e avançou para cima de mim, e parecia estar sempre com raiva, e acho que com as pessoas desconfiando dele e de você o humor dele não era um dos melhores, as vezes ele parecia estar deprimido e sozinho, como se os amigos não desse importância a ele. — Respondeu Draco.

— Entendi, acho que Voldemort estava tendo mais sucesso porque Harry estava deprimido, agora com as pessoas acreditando nele e tendo a companhia das pessoas do futuro ele esta mais feliz, estando feliz as chances de Voldemort são mínimas. — Falou Dumbledore — Obrigado pela ajuda Sra. Malfoy, vocês podem ir, pesam para que Severo entre. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Há, você disse que eu estou de detenção com Hagrid amanhã, vi que ele não esta acompanhando a leitura e queria saber se ele esta bem? — Perguntou Scorpius antes de sair.

— Ele esta apenas se recuperando, tenho informado a eles sobre as coisas que estamos lendo, amanhã ele estará junto de nós lendo. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Obrigado diretor. — Falou Scorpius antes de sair junto da família, ao lado de fora do escritório encontrou Severo — Ele pediu que você entrasse. — Falou para o professor de poções que logo entrou e fechou a porta do escritório.

— E agora? Vocês vão embora? — Perguntou Cath para os pais.

— Não, que tal nós darmos uma volta por Londres, ficar um pouco longe dos problemas do mundo bruxo? — Perguntou Astória.

— Está ótimo. — Responderam Cath e Scorpius. — Você vai com a gente? — Perguntou Scorpius para Narcisa.

— É, seria bom. — Falou Narcisa sorrindo.

— No caminho pedimos para que um de seus amigos avisem Dumbledore, ele esta um pouco ocupado, no momento. — Falou Astória.

— Eles devem estar no jardim. — Falou Cath.

— Vamos lá. — Falou Draco.

Juntos foram para o jardim, chegando lá encontraram todos sentados rindo de alguma coisa, Narcisa arregalou os olhos, eram tantos ruivos ali, ainda não acreditava que seu neto era tão bem tratado por pessoas que seu marido tanto odiava e era odiado.

— Já volto, vou pedir que avisem a Dumbledore. — Falou Scorpius indo em direção a eles, minutos depois ele voltou — Pronto, vamos. — Falou Scorpius para todos que juntos foram em direção aos portões, chegando lá aparataram em um beco no centro de Londres, foram para um parque e lá conversaram e riram, por sorte ninguém estava vestindo roupas bruxas.

Em Hogwarts Sirius ia em direção a sala precisa na companhia de Molly e Arthur, chegando ao local se sentaram, Sirius de frente para o casal.

— E então Sirius, o que querem falar conosco? — Perguntou Molly.

— Bom, primeiramente eu estive conversando com Dumbledore ontem e ele disse que conseguiria uma chave de portal com destino ao Brasil e eu queria ir até lá, em busca de Helena. — Falou Sirius.

— Isso é bom, mas o que nós temos haver com isso? — Perguntou Molly confusa.

— Então, para eu não precisar ir sozinho, eu gostaria de levar o Harry e... — Molly interrompeu Sirius.

— Sirius, Brasil fica do outro lado do mundo, você nem sabe que dia vai voltar e pretende levar ao Harry, um adolescente. — Falou Molly.

— Deixa eu terminar de falar Molly. — Pediu Sirius recebendo apenas um aceno em confirmação — Bom, eu pretendo levar ao Harry e a Gina. — Falou Sirius, sabia que a mulher a sua frente teria um ataque.

— Não, Sirius não vai ao Brasil com você, é muito perigoso. — Falou Molly.

— Molly, só quem sabe sobre isso é vocês dois, eu e Dumbledore, Voldemort acha que eu estou sendo protegido pela Ordem, nem imagina que eu fui inocentado, tudo bem que Fudge ainda não tornou isso publico, mas não é perigoso, eu quero levar ao Harry, ele é minha única família, quer dizer, ele, Tonks e Remo, já que o Aluado é como se fosse um irmão para mim, Remo e Tonks estão namorando, Harry e Gina também, acho que seria legal Harry e Gina darem uma volta como namorados, as vezes é chato você ficar em volta de um monte de cunhado. — Falou Sirius — Irei tomar cuidado, ninguém vai saber que nós estaremos lá. — Falou Sirius.

— Ainda acho perigoso isso Sirius. — Falou Molly.

— Molly, Sirius não é tão irresponsável assim, ainda mais quando se fala de Harry, e se Harry esta a salvo Gina também estará, e se Dumbledore esta providenciando essa viagem tenho certeza que não acontecera nenhum erro. — Falou Arthur.

— Mas Arthur, a Gina é muito nova e... — Arthur interrompeu Molly antes que ela pudesse terminar.

— Quando você vai e quando volta? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Bom, pensei em ir na hora do almoço e voltar antes do jantar, por causa da leitura. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Molly, eles não vão ficar nem um dia fora, acho que da para Harry e Gina irem sim. — Falou Arthur, Molly soltou um suspiro pesado.

— Tudo bem Sirius, mas, por favor, cuide bem deles. — Pediu Molly preocupada.

— Cuidarei muito bem, irei avisar a eles para que se arrumem. — Falou Sirius se levantando, o casal apenas observou ele sair da sala — Tem certeza disso Arthur? — Perguntou Molly.

— Tenho, e Sirius está certo, Harry e Gina precisam de um pouco de ar, imagino como deve ser ter muitos cunhados. — Falou Arthur rindo junto da esposa.

Sirius andava pelo castelo a procura do afilhado, andou por vários corredores e depois de vários minutos chegou ao jardim do castelo, como o dia estava quente imaginou que ele estivesse em alguma parte do jardim, depois de algum tempo o achou junto dos outros, chegou perto da turminha.

— Harry, preciso falar com você, e Gina também. — Falou Sirius, todos se olharam, pensavam no que poderia ser essa conversa.

Harry que estava sentado com Gina ao lado se levantou e depois ajudou a menina a se levantar, foram para um lado mais afastado.

— E então, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Gina.

— Bom, se tudo der certo iremos ao Brasil hoje na hora do almoço, preparem uma mochila com algumas coisas que vão precisar, não sei talvez uma muda de roupa, lá provavelmente estará calor por isso levem protetor solar. — Falou Sirius.

— Mas o que vamos fazer lá? — Perguntou Harry.

— Iremos conhecer Helena. — Respondeu Sirius.

— E como convenceu minha mãe? — Perguntou Gina.

— Bom, não foi bem eu que a convenci, mas deixa isso para lá. — Falou Sirius — Na hora do almoço eu chamo vocês para nós irmos. — Falou Sirius se virando de costas.

Harry voltou com a namorada e juntos contaram sobre a viagem, todos ficaram surpresos.

— Nossa, que sorte a de vocês. — Falou Fred.

— Levem roupa de banho. — Falou Felipe.

— Porque? — Perguntou Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo.

— Bom, talvez vocês vá conhecer o mar. — Respondeu Miguel.

— O mar é lindo. — Falou Elliz.

— Concordo. — Falou Al se lembrando dos poucos dias que havia passado no Brasil no aniversario de Elliz.

— Eu vou dar uma volta. — Falou Elliz se levantando e saindo.

— Vou pegar o meu notebook no dormitório. — Falou Al se levantando, é claro que aquilo foi apenas uma mentira para poder ir atrás de Elliz, quando se levantou e olhou em volta não viu mais Elliz, decidiu procura-la pelo castelo, começou a andar pelos corredores até que quando ia virar um viu Elliz pegando alguns livros no chão, a sua frente tinha um menino moreno de olhos azuis, curioso Al pegou a capa que estava dentro do bolso e jogou por cima do corpo, a passos leves e devagar pode chegar perto o bastante para escutar o que os dois conversavam, já que estavam rindo.

— Me desculpe, eu estava no mundo da lua. — Falou Elliz entregando os livros que havia pegado para o menino.

— Eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, poderia ter desviado, sou Julian, e você é uma das meninas do futuro, não é? — Perguntou o Julian.

— Sim, mais especificamente Elliz Black, o que fazia com esse monte de livro? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Há, eu sou nascido trouxa, então gosto de ler bastante sobre o mundo bruxo, então desde que entrei na escola leio bastante sobre os acontecimentos. — Respondeu Julian.

— Entendi, você leu bastante até hoje então em, tem o que 15 anos? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Não, tenho 16, você tem quinze não é? — Perguntou Julian.

— Tenho, bom eu tenho que ir Julian, boa sorte com os livros. — Respondeu Elliz tentando passar pelo menino, mas o mesmo se colocou na frente dela a impedindo que fosse embora.

— Elliz, você gostaria de ir tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no próximo fim de semana comigo em Hogsmeade? — Perguntou Julian.

— É, talvez nós vamos, antes do fim de semana eu te respondo, afinal nem sei se estarei aqui, irei pensar no seu caso. — Respondeu Elliz.

— Tudo bem, e a propósito, eu sou da Corvinal se você quiser qualquer dia desses me procura. — Falou Julian dando passagem para que Elliz passasse, ele esperou que ela virasse o corredor e seguiu seu caminho.

Al estava paralisado no mesmo lugar que parara, ele e Elliz haviam se beijado no dia anterior e ela já havia arrumado alguém para sair, tomou uma decisão na hora, se Elliz poderia arrumar um encontro, ele também poderia, não iria fazer algo com Julian, afinal ele não sabia de nada sobre os últimos acontecimentos entre Al e Elliz, então não tinha culpa, Al tirou a capa da invisibilidade e foi para o dormitório pegar seu notebook, precisaria dele, depois de ter pegado voltou para o jardim.

— Achei que fosse mentira a história do notebook. — Falou James.

— Se enganou. — Falou Al ligando o notebook.

— E então, daqui a pouco o almoço será servido, estamos indo para o grande salão, você vai junto? — Perguntou Jorge.

— Não, podem ir, estou meio ocupado aqui. — Falou Al se conectando na internet e entrando em todas as suas contas nas redes sociais mais famosas que existiam.

— Al, está tudo bem? — Perguntou Lily estranhando o jeito do irmão.

— Está, não precisa se preocupar Lily, estou muito bem. — Respondeu Al tirando os olhos do notebook pela primeira vez desde que havia voltado — Boa viagem Harry.

— Obrigado. — Falou Harry, junto de Cath e James e Gina subiram para os seus dormitórios, James iria emprestar uma sunga para Harry, já que ele não tinha e Cath emprestaria um biquíni para Gina.

Depois do almoço ter terminado Sirius se levantou chamando Harry e Gina para irem para a sala do diretor, Sirius foi em silencio enquanto Harry e Gina conversavam, chegando ao escritório bateram na porta e puderam ouvir a permissão para entrar.

— Sirius, consegui sua chave de um portal, ela está na mesa da cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, e irá funcionar daqui sete minutos, Harry peguei a carta que Marlene havia deixado no seu cofre e do cofre do Sirius peguei uma quantia em dinheiro os trocando por dinheiro trouxa que vocês talvez irão usar, consegui que um bruxo que confio acompanhem vocês lá, ele estará esperando por vocês, Sirius você já esta com o endereço ai? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Sim, esta aqui comigo. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Tudo bem, não esqueça de dizer que esta procurando Helena Mckinnon, a mulher que esta cuidando dela se chama Adriana Ribeiro, o nome consta na carta, qualquer coisa da desconfiança dela você mostra a carta a ela, estão prontos? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Sim. — Responderam todos.

— Ótimo, irei acompanhar vocês até o local onde esta a chave de um portal. — Falou Dumbledore se levantando e abrindo a janela de seu escritório — Vamos. — Chamou ele estendendo sua mão para que todos segurassem.

— Iremos aparatar? — Perguntou Gina receosa.

— Sim, aviso que na primeira vez algumas pessoas não aguentam e vomitam. — Falou Dumbledore alegre.

— _Ótimo, Harry com certeza eu irei vomitar. — _Sussurrou Gina para o namorado.

— Espero que tenham pegado tudo o que irão precisar. — Falou Dumbledore recebendo apenas acenos de cabeça como confirmação — E passaram protetor solar? Porque lá é bem calor. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo e recebendo acenos novamente.

Logo em seguida todos deram as mãos e Harry e Gina sentiram pela primeira vez a sensação de algo os puxando pelo umbigo, em segundos já estavam com seus pés em terra, Harry olhou para Gina e viu que ela estava com uma cara não muito boa.

— Gina, você ta bem? — Perguntou Harry preocupado.

— Não. — Falou Gina sentindo náuseas.

Dumbledore rapidamente conjurou um balde e entregou a Gina que se ajoelhou no chão e vomitou no balde.

— É horrível. — Falou Gina vomitando novamente.

Depois de esperarem alguns minutos Gina conseguiu se recompor.

— Chegando lá precisarei urgentemente de um banheiro, que gosto horrível. — Falou Gina fazendo uma careta, enquanto Sirius e Dumbledore estavam de costas Harry fez uma careta pra Gina — Que foi? Quer um beijo? — Perguntou Gina brava.

— Não obrigado. — Respondeu Harry.

— Tudo bem então, mas saiba que você vai ficar sem beijo, até mesmo depois que eu escovar os dentes. — Falou Gina cruzando os braços e indo a frente.

— Gina, não faz uma coisa dessas comigo. — Falou Harry indo atrás da ruiva que não deu atenção a ele, Sirius olhou para os dois e riu ao se lembrar que era quase a mesma coisa com James e Lily.

— Bom, chegamos. — Falou Dumbledore depois de mais alguns minutos andando, estavam em volta de um relógio antigo.

— Vocês só tem um minuto, quando chegarem lá irão encontrar um homem chamado André, será ele que irá acompanhar vocês. — Falou Dumbledore.

Rapidamente todos se postaram em volta do relógio enquanto Dumbledore se afastava um pouco.

— Boa sorte Sirius. — Falou Dumbledore.

Segundos depois eles sentiram a mesma sensação de quando usaram a chave de um portal nas outras vezes, e logo em seguida estavam em um gramado fofo, Gina caiu em cima de Harry.

— Nossa, que confortável. — Falou Gina.

— Da pra perceber que você esta gostando. — Falou Harry.

— Desculpa Harry, não queria ter caído em cima de você, e eu não sou tão pesada assim. — Falou Gina se levantando e olhando em volta, era um lugar muito bonito.

— Vocês devem ser, Sirius Black, Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. — Falou uma voz desconhecida, todos olharam para trás e puderam ver um homem moreno de aparência jovem.

— Sim. — Responderam todos após estavam em pé.

— Sejam bem vindos ao Brasil. — Falou ele.

— E você deve ser André. — Falou Sirius estendendo a mão para o homem.

— Sim, Sr. Black até hoje estou admirado por sua capacidade em conseguir fugir de Azkaban se ajuda de fora. — Falou André dando um forte aperto de mão em Sirius.

— Obrigada, então vamos? — Perguntou Sirius ansioso.

— É claro, acho que vocês não perceberam que isso é uma sala, não é? — Perguntou André.

— Isso é uma sala? Nossa que legal. — Falou Gina.

— Sim, é uma sala que foi construída recentemente aqui no Ministério do Brasil, construímos ela para criaturas que correm o risco de extinção, as criaturas não conseguem nem ver e nem abrir a porta, vamos. — Falou André indo a frente.

— Nossa, uma boa idéia a deles, não é? — Perguntou Harry.

— É sim, mas porque eles não podem ficar livres em ilhas e em outros locais? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Os brasileiros gostam muito de ir para lugares diferentes, uma vez aconteceu o acidente de um trouxa ir a um local em que existia um bando de explosivim, por sorte chegamos antes que algo ruim acontecesse, então criamos essas salas para não acontecer nenhum acidente e para que essas criaturas não sejam expostas ao mundo trouxa por fotos e vídeos, assustariam muito as pessoas. — Respondeu André pegando a varinha e com apenas um aceno uma porta apareceu do nada — Vocês primeiro, vejo dragões vindo nessa direção. — Falou André olhando para longe, olharam na mesma direção e puderam ver a criatura voando pelo céu azul, rapidamente atravessaram a porta e apareceram em um escritório — Me acompanhem. — Pediu André.

— Teria um banheiro pra mim poder usar? — Perguntou Gina.

— É claro, aquela porta Srta. Weasley. — Respondeu André indicando uma porta a esquerda.

Gina foi até o banheiro e tirou da mochila a escova e uma pasta de dente que havia trazido, o gosto de vomito estava a incomodando, escovou os dentes e guardou as coisas que havia tirado da mochila, saiu encontrando todos no mesmo lugar que haviam parado.

— Obrigado, podemos ir agora. — Falou Gina.

Juntos eles saíram do escritório, era como o Ministério de Londres, seja na aparência ou nas pessoas que sempre pareciam estar agitadas e com pressas, pareciam nem perceber que Sirius Black estavam entre eles, pegaram um elevados e foram para o primeiro andar, chegando lá encontraram vários corredores e seguiram o que estavam mais próximo, no fundo havia uma porta e pra lá foram, ao atravessar se depararam com a linda cidade ensolarada.

— Que cidade estamos mais especificamente? — Perguntou Gina.

— Rio de Janeiro, o diretor da escola onde vocês estão não disseram que iriam vir para Ca? — Perguntou André.

— Sabíamos que iríamos vir para o Brasil, até esquecemos de perguntar qual cidade. — Falou Harry.

— Bem, vocês estão no Rio de Janeiro, aqui é bem calor, vocês não querem se trocar? — Perguntou André mais especificamente para Sirius que não estava com roupas de calor.

— Não obrigado, estamos bem. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Tudo bem então, poderia me dar o endereço de onde terei que levá-los? — Perguntou André.

— Esta aqui. — Falou Sirius entregando um papel que havia acabado de tirar do bolso.

— Bem, não é muito longe, ao menos vocês poderão passar pela praia, é um lugar muito bonito. — Falou André andando um pouco mais a frente enquanto Harry junto de Gina e Sirius seguiam mais a trás — Podem entrar. — Falou André abrindo a porta de um carro preto, o automóvel era muito bonito — Os mais novos podem ir atrás, enquanto o Sr. Black pode ir a frente. — Falou André.

Enquanto Gina e Harry entravam na porta de trás Sirius rodeava o carro e entrava no lado do passageiro, André se sentou no lugar do motorista e começou a dirigir.

— É um carro muito bonito, todos os bruxos costumam dirigir? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Sim, a maioria sim Sr. Black. — Respondeu André.

— Pode me chamar de Sirius, não gosto que me chamem pelo sobrenome, ainda mais esse pertencendo a minha adorada família. — Falou Sirius irônico.

— Como pode não gostar de seu próprio sobrenome, Sirius? — Perguntou André.

— Como pode saber minha família é inteiramente de sangue puro, e sempre tem aquelas tradições idiotas, eu sou diferente, não ligo por ser sangue puro, acho os trouxas impressionantes, e saber que ainda sou ligado a aquela família por causa do sobrenome não me agrada. — Explicou Sirius.

— Entendo, como é morar na Inglaterra? — Perguntou André.

— É bom, quando não se é caçado como um animal. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— Entendo, olha aqui é a praia de Copacabana. — Falou André.

Todos olharam maravilhados, era um lugar lindo, não estava muito cheio, a quantidade de pessoas estava razoável.

— É lindo. — Falou Gina.

— É, hoje não esta muito cheio porque é meio de semana, mas no final de semana fica bem cheio. — Falou André.

— Uma pergunta, nós falamos inglês, e você nos responde no mesmo idioma, não no português que é o seu idioma habitual, é normal as pessoas falaram dois idiomas por aqui? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Bom, no Ministério é recomendável que a pessoa fale alem do seu próprio idioma o idioma que mais precisara, e o que mais usamos é o inglês, no mundo trouxa também é assim, como tem vários gringos, existem vários adolescentes bruxos que já conseguem falar o inglês corretamente. — Respondeu André.

— Nossa, eu nunca pensei em aprender um segundo idioma. — Falou Gina.

— Ouvi falar que o português é o mais difícil de se aprender. — Falou Harry.

— Alguns gringos dizem isso, mas é porque o português é um pouco difícil mesmo, acentos nas palavras e todo o resto, por sorte eu já sei falar esse idioma tão difícil. — Falou André sorrindo.

Depois disso ficaram em um completo silencio, Harry, Gina e Sirius olhava cada detalhe da cidade, o modo das pessoas se vestirem, os prédios e todo o resto, ficaram maravilhados com o cristo redentor, e Gina não ficou nada feliz ao ver que Harry e Sirius olhavam para as mulheres que andavam apenas de biquíni.

— Ei. — Falou Gina dando um beliscão no braço de Harry.

— Ai Gina, doeu. — Falou Harry passando a mão onde ela havia beliscado.

— Vai doer muito mais se continuar olhando. — Ameaçou Gina olhando para fora da janela do seu lado.

— Então para de me ignorar. — Reclamou Harry parando de olhar para as mulheres do lado de fora para se concentrar na ruiva que fazia bico e estava de braços cruzados.

— Não estou te ignorando. — Falou Gina nem ao menos o olhando, quando se virou para olhar para o namorado foi surpreendida por um beijo dele, e como não iria conseguir resistir a ele correspondeu ao beijo.

— Há, tal pai tal filho. — Falou Sirius soltando uma risada fraca.

— Eles são sempre assim? — Perguntou André.

— É um namoro recente, e ela tem seis irmãos e o mais novo é melhor amigo dele, então penso que eles estão dando um tempo para tanto cunhado. — Explicou Sirius.

— Há, já ouvi falar da família Weasley, uma família bem grande, deve ser bem unida e cheia de felicidade. — Falou André.

— É, felicidade é o que não falta entre eles, gostaria de ter uma família como a dos Weasley. — Falou Sirius.

— E quem não iria querer. — Falou André soltando um amigável sorriso.

Depois dessa pequena conversa se instalou mais uma vez um completo silencio, Harry e Gina apenas se beijavam no banco de trás, Harry não se importava se Sirius ou André estava olhando pelo espelhinho a frente deles e Gina não se preocupava se alguém de fora olhava para eles quando o carro parava (por causa dos sinaleiros), depois de vários minutos chegaram em uma ruazinha meia que estreita.

— Chegamos. — Falou André.

— Harry e Gina, se desgrudem que nós chegamos. — Falou Sirius abrindo a porta do carro e saindo, esperou André junto do casal sair do carro, estavam na frente de uma linda casinha simples, André foi até o portão que era um pouco mais alto que eles e apertou a campainha, a cerca de cinco minutos depois apareceu uma mulher de aparência jovem.

— Ola, poderia ajudá-los? — Perguntou ela.

— Sim, sou André e trabalho no Ministério da Magia, poderíamos falar com a dona da casa? — Perguntou André educadamente.

— É claro, entrem me chamo Helen, sou irmã mais nova da dona da casa, minha irmã se chama Adriana, imagino que já sabiam. — Falou Helen.

— Sim, sabíamos. — Respondeu todos menos André.

— E qual seria o assunto da conversa? — Perguntou Helen.

— Bom, é um pouco particular, mas nada preocupante. — Falou André.

— Tudo bem, me sigam. — Falou Helen, ela seguiu para dentro da casa junto dos quatro, entraram e a casa tinha a aparência de ser bem confortável — Podem se sentar e esperar um minuto? Irei chamar minha irmã. — Falou Helen subindo as escadas.

Eles olharam em volta e perceberam estar em uma sala bem decorada, se depararam com dois sofás e uma poltrona, Sirius se sentou na poltrona enquanto Harry, Gina e André se sentaram em um sofá de três lugares.

— Bonita casa, do que falaram dentro do carro que eu nem prestei atenção. — Perguntou Gina.

— É claro que não prestaram atenção, estavam se comendo no banco traseiro, mas não importa, estávamos falando da sua família. — Respondeu Sirius apontando para Gina.

— O que tem minha família? — Perguntou Gina.

— É uma ótima família, deve ter familiares seus aqui no Brasil, ou não? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Não sei, deve ser uma pessoa afastada do resto da família se tiver. — Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— Estranho não é? Estamos em outros pais, que fala outro idioma, mas não precisamos usar o idioma deles para nos comunicar com eles. — Falou Harry.

— Seria legal falar português. — Falou Gina.

— Não custa nada tentar aprender. — Falou André que escutava a conversa.

— Sabe se existe algum Weasley aqui no Brasil? — Perguntou Gina.

— Acho que sim, mas pode ser apenas uma coincidência por causa dos sobrenomes iguais, existem muitas famílias com sobrenomes iguais não sendo parentes por aqui, ou ele pode ser descendentes de algum parente de seus ancestrais, por exemplo, poderia existir dois irmãos Weasley, cada um se separou e teve suas família, depois disso o sobrenome seguiu e vocês não sabiam que tinham esses parentes de outra família do seu ancestrais, entenderam? — Perguntou André.

— Ficou meio confuso, mas deu pra entender sim. — Falou Harry soltando uma gostosa risada.

Minutos depois ouviram passos, Sirius achando que Helena desceria também estava meio que aflito, mas se desapontou ao ver que descer apenas Helen e uma mulher que parecia ser um pouco mais nova que Sirius.

(Autora aqui: Gente irei colocar as frases em itálico quando estiver no idioma português e quando for inglês deixarei normal, espero que não se confundam.)

— _Boa tarde, queriam falar comigo_? — Perguntou a mais velha se sentando junto de Helen no sofá de dois lugares, Sirius junto de Harry e Gina não entenderam o que ela falara, já que ela falou em um idioma diferente.

— _Sim, essas pessoas vieram da Inglaterra, esses são Sirius Black, Harry Potter e Gina Weasley, antes que se apavorem por causa da presença de Black garanto a vocês que recebemos informações de pessoas seguras dizendo que ele é inocente, ele não matou aqueles trouxas e nem aquele homem que diziam ser amigo dele, você sabe falar inglês?— _Perguntou André, os outros que não falavam português estavam confusos, torciam para que não estivessem falando mal deles.

— _Sim, eu poderia saber quem garantiu ao senhor que Black é inocente? — _Perguntou Adriana.

— _Bom, como é uma pessoa que tenho certeza que não teria medo de se identificar eu lhe responderei, foi Alvo Dumbledore que me garantiu que ele é inocente. — _Respondeu André.

— _Bom, se foi Dumbledore eu também acreditarei que Black é inocente, esperava um dia a visita de Black aqui, e se ele veio mesmo não poderei esconder nada a ele, a pedido de uma mulher que mesmo não estando entre nós respeito seus pedidos. _— Falou Adriana, a verdade era que Marlene que era uma grande amiga dela havia deixado uma carta dizendo quem era o pai de Helena — _Esperem um minuto, já desço, só irei pegar uma coisa. — _Falou Adriana se levantando.

— _Eu não sou muito boa no meu inglês ainda, poderia perguntar se eles desejam uma água, café ou suco? —_ Perguntou Helen indicando Sirius, Harry e Gina que ainda aparentavam estar confusos.

— Ela quer saber se vocês aceitam uma água, café ou suco? — Perguntou André para os três.

— Suco. — Responderam Harry e Gina enquanto Sirius apenas negava com a cabeça.

— _Os dois mais novos querem um suco, por favor. _— Respondeu André para Helen que assentiu e foi buscar o suco — Bom, Adriana foi pegar uma coisa, ela parece que irá contar algo a você, tenho que admitir que ela ficou com um pouco de medo de você Sirius, já que ela não sabia que você é inocente, mas depois que disse que Dumbledore garantiu que você é inocente ela se acalmou. — Explicou André sobre tudo o que falaram em português — Ela pareceu saber que você viria. — Falou André para Sirius que ficou surpreso.

Minutos depois Helen apareceu com uma bandeja que continha três copos e uma jarra de suco, ela colocou suco nos três copos, Sirius estranhou quando ela entregou o copo a ele.

— _Diga a ele que um brasileiro nunca aceita um não como resposta. — _Falou Helen para André.

— Bom, nunca diga não a um brasileiro, mesmo se você dizer que não quer ele trará para você, é um costume daqui, sei que esta ansioso então beba pelo menos um pouco. — Falou André a Sirius que sorriu e aceitou o suco dando um sorriso amigável a Helen.

— _E então, sei que estarei sendo intrometida, mas me diga como é ser Harry Potter? _— Perguntou Helen, André repetiu a frase da menina e Harry logo tratou de responder.

— É um pouco cansativo, não me sinto um herói por ter feito Voldemort sumir, por que para ter feito isso eu infelizmente perdi meus pais. — Respondeu Harry tomando um gole de seu suco, André repetiu tudo o que ele havia dito em seu próprio idioma para que Helen entendesse.

— _Desculpe pela pergunta, namorada? _— Perguntou Helen apontando para Gina que estava quieta.

— Ela pediu desculpas pela pergunta e perguntou se é sua namorada. — Explicou André apontando para Gina, Harry apenas assentiu — _Ele disse que é namorada dele. _— Explicou André para Helen.

— Ela é muito bonita. — Respondeu Helen usando seu inglês que não era muito bom, mas dava para entender.

— Você também é muito bonita. — Falou Gina sorrindo gentil para Helen que entendeu o que ela havia dito.

Minutos depois Adriana desceu as escadas segurando um papel nas mãos.

— _Irei falar no idioma deles André, deve ser um pouco cansativo ter que ficar traduzindo toda hora. _— Falou Adriana para André que apenas assentiu, Helen se levantou e saiu da vistas deles — Bom, Lene me contou que você viria, que viria atrás de Helena, imagino que foi isso que você veio fazer aqui, ela quando deixou a criança aqui que na verdade era apenas um bebê me deixou essa carta, me explicando tudo, ela disse que com tudo que estava acontecendo lá, sabe, vocês lutando com Voldemort e todo o resto, não daria para ela cuidar de Helena, e sabia que um dia algum comensal iria atrás dela, mas pelo que eu soube, Voldemort preferiu matá-la com suas próprias mãos, eu não sabendo que você era inocente nunca disse para Helena que você era o pai dela, sabe, não queria que ela pensasse que o pai dela era um assassino de trouxa, mas agora sabendo que você é inocente acho que Helena ficara muito feliz por poder ao menos conhecer o pai, o nome da sua filha foi Lene que escolheu, nós quando nos conhecemos dizíamos que iríamos ter filhas com os nomes parecidos, mas não foi possível, ela colocou Helena que é parecido com o nome da minha irmã Helen, então eu também coloquei o nome da minha filha de Helen, em homenagem as minhas idéias com as de Lene e também em homenagem a minha irmã que graças a Deus esta entre nós. — Falou Adriana abrindo o papel e entregando a Sirius que não entendeu por estar em outro idioma.

— E onde esta Helena? — Perguntou Sirius.

— No momento ela não esta. — Respondeu Adriana.

— Escola? — Perguntou Sirius tentando adivinhar onde a filha estaria.

— Não, a escola esta em greve essa semana e os alunos foram para casa, o que quer dizer que era para Helena estar aqui, mas ela foi à praia com alguns amigos, se quiser eu posso levar vocês lá. — Falou Adriana — Vocês já viram o mar? — Perguntou Adriana a Harry e Gina.

— Vimos a caminho daqui, mas não entramos no mar. — Respondeu Gina.

— Bom, se vocês tiverem roupa de banho ai eu poderia levar vocês lá, sei em que lugar da praia que Helena esta, enquanto eu a acho vocês poderiam se divertir um pouco. — Falou Adriana.

— Não seria uma má idéia, já que se eles ficarem perto de nós é capaz de ficar se comendo do nosso lado. — Falou Sirius.

— Ótimo, o banheiro é a primeira porta a esquerda, podem subir para se trocarem. — Falou Adriana se levantando e indicando para que subissem as escadas, observou Harry e Gina subir — Não vai se trocar? — Perguntou Adriana a Sirius que continuou sentado.

— Há, eu não trouxe roupa de banho e nem de calor, ficarei assim mesmo. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Bom, eu comprei umas roupas novas de presente pro meu irmão, acho que serve em você. — Falou Adriana.

— Mas são do seu irmão. — Falou Sirius.

— Não tem problema, ele não sabe que eu comprei pra ele, então eu posso comprar outras pra ele outro dia, alem disso o aniversario dele é daqui duas semanas. — Falou Adriana — Vem irei pegar para você. — Falou Adriana subindo as escadas.

Sirius deu de ombros e a seguiu, muitos pensariam que estava acontecendo algo entre eles, mas na verdade a única coisa que gostaria de ser dela era amigo, nada de mais, a única pessoa que amara na vida e continuou a amar seria Lene.

André ficou para trás, sentado no mesmo lugar, estava em horário de serviço, logo depois Helen apareceu com mais um copo na mão.

— _Ué cadê eles? —_ Perguntou ela olhando em volta.

— _Foram se trocar para ir a praia. _— Respondeu André.

— _E você não vai se trocar? _— Perguntou Helen colocando suco no copo que havia pegado e entregando para André.

— _Não posso, estou em horário de trabalho, sabe como o Ministério é rigoroso, obrigado. _— Respondeu ele agradecendo pelo suco.

— _Bom, eu vou assim mesmo, esta bom, não acha, shorts, camiseta e chinelo? — _Perguntou Helen dando uma voltinha.

— _Esta ótima. _— Falou André admirando a beleza dela, que na opinião dele era espetacular.

No andar de cima Harry esperava do lado de fora do banheiro Gina terminar de se arrumar, segurava sua mochila e a dela, ela havia tirado apenas o que usaria.

— Vai demorar ai? — Perguntou Harry para Gina.

— Já estou saindo. — Respondeu Gina abrindo a porta, Harry quase babou.

— Achei que fosse usar biquíni. — Falou Harry.

— Eu ia, até a Cath falar que a onda do mar as vezes arranca a parte de cima do biquíni. — Explicou Gina

A ruiva usava um maiô preto e um shortinho jeans um palmo acima do joelho.

— Você não estava com pressa? — Perguntou Gina sorrindo marota pra ele.

— Estou. — Falou Harry tirando as roupas que colocaria da mochila e entregando a mochila para Gina segurar.

— O protetor solar. — Falou Gina entregando a ele a protetor antes que ele fechasse a porta do banheiro.

— Ainda não estão prontos? — Perguntou Sirius que havia acabado de sair de um dos cômodos, ele usava uma bermuda jeans, uma camiseta branca e chinelo.

— Não, passou protetor solar? — Perguntou Gina.

— Não mamãe. — Respondeu Sirius revirando os olhos.

— E porque não dono? — Perguntou Gina entrando na brincadeira.

— Adriana foi pegar pra mim, já que eu não trouxe. — Respondeu Sirius.

Enquanto Sirius passava protetor solar que Adriana acabara de trazer pra ele Harry saiu do banho, vestindo uma bermuda também jeans e uma camiseta azul e usando um chinelo preto.

— Vai entrar no mar de bermuda jeans? — Perguntou Gina.

— Não, lá eu tiro. — Respondeu Harry tirando a camiseta — Passa protetor nas minhas costas pra mim. — Pediu Harry ficando de costas para Gina e entregando o protetor pra ela que passou em toda a costa do moreno.

— E então, vamos? — Perguntou Adriana saindo de outro cômodo, ela usava um vestidinho solto e chinelo rosa com florzinhas.

— Vamos. — Responderam todos, Harry e Gina pegaram suas mochilas e desceram as escadas com os mais velhos, ao chegarem a sala encontraram André e Helen conversando — Sinto muito em incomodar, mas estamos indo. — Falou Adriana sorrindo para a irmã.

— Vamos então. — Falou Helen se levantando junto de André.

— Vamos no meu carro, só tem um problema, vocês são quatro e atrás só cabe três, alguém terá que ir no colo. — Falou André.

Todos olharam para Harry e Gina.

— Há vocês são namorados, Gina pode ir no colo do Harry. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros — Só não conte pros seus irmãos ta? — Perguntou Sirius para Gina que apenas assentiu.

Depois disso foram todos para o carro, André e Sirius foram à frente enquanto Harry, Gina, Helen e Adriana foram atrás, é claro com Gina no colo de Harry, a ruiva ficou com as costas apoiadas no peito do namorado, depois de alguns minutos André estacionou e todos desceram.

— _Me sigam, Helen me ajude a achar Helena, ela costuma ficar mais nessa área da praia_. — Falou Adriana par Helen que assentiu, começaram a andar em meio a praia, Harry e Gina haviam deixado as mochilas no carro, depois de vários minutos andando pararam ao lado de uma menina que estava na companhia de outra, elas estavam embaixo de um guarda sol.

— _Cadê Helena? — _Perguntou Adriana.

— _Olha ela lá. _— Respondeu uma menina apontando para uma menina que havia acabado de sair do mar, todos olharam e Sirius na hora em que a viu se lembrou de Lene, se ela não fosse Helena ele diria que teria uma segunda filha, ela usava um biquíni verde.

— _Mãe, o que faz aqui? Aconteceu algo? — _Perguntou a menina pegando uma toalha e se secando.

— _Não, precisamos conversar. _— Respondeu Adriana.

As meninas que estavam deitada se olharam.

— _Lena, nós vamos ali com a minha família, vai lá depois quando puder. _— Falou as meninas se levantando e saindo.

— _O que aconteceu? Quem é esse monte de gente? _— Perguntou a menina.

— _São amigos. _Sentem-se. — Falou Adriana apontando para a areia, antes que todos sentassem a menina pegou algumas toalhas que estava dentro de varias mochilas e estendeu pela areia, para que todos se sentassem.

— Vocês podem ir nadar, mas cuidado e não vão para longe. — Falou Sirius para Gina e Harry que assentiram, Harry tirou a bermuda e a camiseta ficando apenas de sunga preta enquanto Gina ficava apenas de maiô, deram as mãos e juntos foram nadar.

— _E então, o que iremos conversar? —_ Perguntou a menina.

— Essa é Helena, irei explicar para ela, só um momento. — Falou Adriana para Sirius que apenas assentiu.

— Voltamos depois. — Falou Helen se levantando e saindo com André.

— _Helena, esse homem aqui é Sirius Black, antes que você entre em pânico eu garanto a você que ele é inocente, não foi ele que matou aqueles trouxas na Inglaterra, e você também se lembra que eu nunca disse quem era seu pai? Então, ele é seu pai, eu nunca disse a você porque eu não sabia que ele era inocente, eu não queria que você achasse que seu pai era um assassino, na carta que sua mãe havia deixado ela disse que um dia ele iria vir atrás de você, e ele veio, como pode ver, ele veio atrás de você meu amor, então converse com ele, irei dar uma volta para que você tenha um momento mais intimo com ele, eu conversei um pouco com ele e pra mim ele me pareceu ser uma ótima pessoa, você terá que falar inglês. — _Avisou Adriana se levantando vendo Helena fazer uma careta.

Pai e filha observaram Adriana se levantar e ir andando para onde não sabiam onde era, Helena não sabia o que falar, sabia que sua mãe estava morta, mas não sabia nada sobre seu pai, sempre quisera ter um, e sabendo que na verdade tinha um a deixava sem fala.

— Helena Mckinnon. — Falou Helena estendendo a mão para Sirius.

— Sirius Black, prazer. — Falou Sirius dando um leve aperto de mão.

— O prazer é todo meu, eu posso fazer uma pergunta? — Perguntou Helena.

— É claro, quantas perguntas você quiser. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Como fugiu de Azkaban? — Perguntou Helena curiosa.

— Há, eu sou animago, desde os quinze anos, e os dementadores não sentem a presença de animais, eu estava muito magro e consegui atravessar as grades da cela, depois disso eu apenas nadei, já que a prisão fica no meio do mar, você deve saber, não? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Sei, nossa você conseguiu virar animago aos quinze anos? Qual animal você é? — Perguntou Helena admirada.

— Um cachorro, preto. — Respondeu Sirius — Você é bem parecida com sua mãe. — Falou Sirius querendo mudar de assunto.

— Há, minha mãe já falou isso varias vezes pra mim. — Falou Helena sorrindo amigavelmente.

— Sua mãe? — Perguntou Sirius curioso.

— Há, é que eu costumo chamar a Adriana de mãe, porque demorou tanto pra vir? — Perguntou Helena.

— Bom, lá em Hogwarts, onde eu tenho ficado ultimamente um dos professores recebeu uma carta e um livro, dizendo que descobriríamos coisas no livro, quando íamos ler o segundo capitulo recebemos a visitas de pessoas dizendo que eram do futuro, e foi ai que eu soube que tinha uma filha, eu não sabia sobre você até semana passada. — Explicou Sirius. (Gente lembram que passou o passeio de Hogsmeade que é no fim de semana, então quer dizer que já esta na segunda semana de leitura).

— Entendi, mas como vocês confiaram em uma pessoa que diz ser do futuro? — Perguntou Helena.

— Uma das pessoas que disse ser do futuro foi um homem que era o futuro daquele menino que veio comigo. — Explicou Sirius.

— Bom se vocês acreditaram, eu também acredito. — Falou Helena.

— Ér Helena, depois que terminarmos a leitura iremos lutar contra Voldemort, eu não quero morrer, mas caso eu viva você... Poderia vir morar comigo? — Perguntou Sirius inseguro, era a segunda vez que chamava uma pessoa que não conhecendo a muito tempo já se transformara em sua família fosse morar com ele, tinha medo que a pessoa dissesse não.

— Bom, eu adoraria, mas ai eu terei que morar na Inglaterra? — Perguntou Helena.

— Bom, acho que sim, eu poderia arranjar uma casa, sabe, eu tenho casa, mas eu não gosto dela. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Como pode não gostar da sua própria casa? — Perguntou Helena.

— A casa na verdade é de meus pais, meus pais eram sangue puro e uma família tradicional, eu não sendo igual a eles me afastei da família, e ter que morar lá me faz lembrar da minha infância sem muita alegria, além de me fazer lembrar de pessoas que eu não gostava. — Respondeu Sirius.

— E caso eu ainda esteja estudando? — Perguntou Helena.

— Você terá que estudar em Hogwarts, conhece? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Dizem que é a melhor escola de magia do mundo. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— É uma escola muito legal, estudei lá. — Falou Sirius sorrindo.

— Me diga como conheceu minha mãe? — Perguntou Helena.

— Foi até engraçado, eu tinha três amigos, James Potter que é pai daquele menino ali, Remo Lupin que esta acompanhando a leitura junto de mim e de outras varias pessoas e Pedro Pettigrew, eu não considero Pedro mais meu amigo, já que ele traiu a mim e outros meus amigos, eu e James éramos galinhas, e bagunceiros, nosso quarteto era conhecido como "Os Marotos", e eu e James uma vez fomos chamar sua mãe e Lily que é mãe daquele menino para sair com nós, elas não aceitaram, deram um fora com direito a troféu na gente, e depois daquele dia nós dois apenas para irritar as meninas e também para conseguir uma chance com elas começamos a chamar elas para sair todos os dias, e elas sempre diziam não, depois de um tempo James começou a se apaixonar de verdade por Lily, e depois de perceber o sentimento pela garota ele começou a mudar, não era mais galinha, parou de fazer bagunça além da conta e parou de ser metido, e depois de muito tempo Lily aceitou sair com ele, depois que eles começaram a namorar firme nossos grupos se juntaram, sua mãe também tinha outra amiga, a Dorcas, e depois nós nos tornamos amigos, depois da escola nos juntamos a um grupo que lutava contra Voldemort, e sempre estando juntos eu decidi pedir pra sair com sua mãe novamente, ela aceitou, começamos a namorar escondido, e foi ai que aconteceu, dormimos juntos e ela falou comigo normalmente, eu gostava dela, ela dizia que gostava de mim também, mas ai de uma hora pra outra ela começou a me evitar, ficamos quase um ano sem se ver, e um tempo depois eu soube que ela morreu, eu fiquei muito mal, mas meu amigo precisava de mim para proteger a família dele, eu não sabia sobre você, até que me falaram que sua mãe havia deixado uma carta no cofre do meu afilhado, que é o menino, ela dizia que tinha mandado você para longe porque tinha medo que soubessem de você e fosse atrás de você do mesmo jeito que estavam atrás de mim e dela, um tempo depois que ela te deixou aqui ela morreu, como eu havia dito. — Respondeu Sirius.

— E sobre o futuro, como somos? — Perguntou Helena.

— Há, sinto muito em dizer, mas se nós não tivéssemos recebido o livro eu iria morrer esse ano mesmo, então se eu não tivesse me dito sobre você, você acabaria não me conhecendo, porque no futuro você não me conheceu mesmo. — Falou Sirius, olhou para Helena e pode ver que lagrimas deslizavam por seu rosto, virou o rosto em sua direção e secou com cuidado.

— Como é o nome dele mesmo? — Perguntou Helena indicando Harry que corria atrás de Gina.

— Há é Harry Potter, suponho que você já saiba quem é ele. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Você é padrinho de Harry Potter? — Perguntou Helena surpresa, Sirius soltou uma risada e assentiu.

— Só não fale sobre ele ter destruído Voldemort, ele não gosta de ficar se gabando por ter feito tal ato. — Avisou Sirius.

— Sempre achei que Harry Potter fosse um menino mimado e que se achasse o maioral. — Falou Helena.

— Há, mas todo mundo tem seus momentos de maioral. — Falou Sirius.

— É, principalmente você que teve anos sendo o maioral. — Falou Helena rindo.

— As vezes ser o maioral é o mesmo que ser o idiota. — Falou Sirius.

— Se você esta falando, quem sou eu pra discordar, e ela quem é? — Perguntou Helena.

— Gina Weasley, namorada dele. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Eu já conheci um Weasley, ele já era um homem quando eu o conheci. — Falou Helena.

— Sério? Se lembra do nome dele? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Sim, ele dizia que se chamava Carlinhos Weasley, esses tempos atrás apareceu um dragão da escola, ele disse que foi mandado da Romênia para poder pegar a criatura, eu estava jogando vôlei na escola e sem querer acertei a bola nele quando ele passava. — Falou Helena rindo.

— Carlinhos é o irmão dela, o segundo mais velho, mas o que é vôlei? — Perguntou Sirius confuso, Sirius ficou surpreso quando ela falou o nome de Carlinhos, não diria que ele seria o homem que ela um dia casaria.

— É um esporte trouxa, na escola os esportes são mistos, tanto do mundo trouxa quanto do mundo bruxo. — Respondeu Helena — Ér... Quando você vem me buscar mesmo? — Perguntou Helena.

— Há, quando estiver tudo bem, eu queria muito bem que você fosse comigo o mais rápido possível, mas é que se eu levar você irão atrás de você para me atingirem. — Falou Sirius — Mandarei noticias para você, prometo que lhe mando carta. — Falou Sirius olhando para ela que assentiu sorrindo.

— Tudo bem, ér vamos comer? Eu estou morrendo de fome. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Vamos só esperar que Adriana chegue. — Falou Sirius.

Depois de alguns minutos Harry e Gina voltaram a se sentar junto deles, falavam a toda hora de como era entrar no mar, e depois de mais alguns minutos Adriana apareceu junto de Helen e André.

— Vamos comer? — Perguntou Adriana.

— Estávamos esperando que vocês voltassem. — Falou Helena se levantando.

Quando todos já estavam se levantando as duas amigas de Helena chegou.

— _Eu vou almoçar, não voltarei hoje aqui na praia, até mais tarde._ — Falou Helena, depois da mesma ter arrumado suas coisas todos foram em direção ao corro, Helena guardou suas coisas no porta malas e depois foram para um restaurante que Adriana disse ser ótimo.

— Qual o problema de almoçarmos novamente. — Falou Helena rindo.

Depois de terem se sentado e ter feito seus pedidos todos começaram a conversar normalmente.

— Como é a escola que você estuda? — Perguntou Gina a Helena.

— É como se fosse uma mansão, fica em uma ilha no meio do mar. — Respondeu Helena.

— Como vocês chegam lá? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Pegamos um navio, e vocês? Como chegam na escola? — Perguntou Helena.

— De trem. — Respondeu Gina.

— Legal, vejo que sua escola preserva os costumes antigos. — Falou Helena.

Todos assentiram.

Depois de o garçom servir seus pedidos todos comeram em silencio, Gina se surpreendeu ao experimentar o refrigerante.

— Nossa, isso é muito bom. — Falou Gina.

— Com certeza. — Falou Sirius rindo.

Depois de terem terminado de almoçar todos foram mostrar os pontos turísticos a Harry, Gina e Sirius, a ruiva ficava cada vez mais impressionada, já era quase que sete horas da noite quando Sirius disse que já estava na hora deles voltarem.

— Vamos até o carro. — Falou André.

— Irei entrar primeiro no carro para tentar expandir um pouco a parte traseira, já estava apertado, imagine agora. — Falou André.

Enquanto André entrava no carro e escurecia os vidros para que ninguém visse ele usando magia, depois de poucos minutos ele saiu do carro, falando que eles já podiam entrar, dessa vez Gina não precisou ir no colo de Harry, foram conversando até a casa de Adriana, chegando ao local Adriana os chamou para entrar.

— Vocês precisam se trocar, suas roupas estão molhadas por causa das roupas de banho, vocês tem mais roupas, não é? — Perguntou Adriana.

— Sim. — Respondeu Harry e Gina.

— Podem ir ao banheiro então, sintam-se em casa. — Falou Adriana — Sirius suas roupas estão em cima da cama no quarto em que você se trocou, pode subir e se trocar se quiser. — Avisou Adriana a Sirius que assentiu e subiu as escadas — Helena você também tem que se trocar mocinha. — Falou Adriana para Helena que fez sinal de continência e subiu as escadas.

— Vou pegar café e algumas bolachinhas pra gente. — Falou Helen se levantando e indo em direção a cozinha.

— E então André, como anda as coisas no Ministério? Sabe, sobre a greve dos professores? — Perguntou Adriana.

— Bom, as coisas não estão boas, mas melhorou um pouco. — Respondeu André.

— Sabe, os únicos que acabam perdendo são os alunos, depois dessa perda de tempo quem perde tempo na verdade são eles que tem que se empenhar mais no estudo e ter que estudar nos horários que servem para descansar. — Falou Adriana.

— Concordo com você, é horrível ter que se empenhar mais do que conseguimos, porque tudo tem um limite, e os alunos tem um limite para aprender por dia. — Falou André.

— Me lembro do que aconteceu na ultima vez que isso aconteceu, Helena e Helen disseram que quase não conseguiram fazer as provas porque tiveram que ficar estudando a noite toda o que os professoras haviam deixado para eles estudarem, quase dormiram em cima da prova. — Falou Helena.

— Temos que rezar para que as coisas se concertem rapidamente, e a Helen, digo, a sua filha. — Falou André.

— Esta na casa do pai, sabe, somos separados. — Falou Adriana.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silencio, Helen trouxa café para os mais velhos e suco para os mais novos, e um pratinho com varias bolachinhas, Harry, Sirius, Gina e Helena desceram logo em seguida, Harry e Gina estavam com suas mochilas nas mãos, já que haviam pegado quando haviam saído do carro.

Todos se sentaram e comeram, logo já estavam todos se despedindo no portão.

— Mandarei uma carta o mais rápido possível. — Falou Sirius dando um ultimo abraço em Helena.

Depois de vários minutos de despedidas Helena pegou suas coisas que estava no porta malas e Harry e Gina guardaram suas mochilas, Sirius se despediu de Helena novamente e depois seguiram para o Ministerio, de lá foram para a sala em que estaria a chave de um portal, era a mesma em que haviam chegado, se despediram de André e logo já estavam segurando a chave de um portal que era uma um tênis velho, e em seguida se viram no mesmo lugar em que haviam saído da Inglaterra, olharam em volta e puderam ver Dumbledore os esperando em pé.

— Espero que tenham gostado da viagem. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Foi ótima. — Falou Sirius se levantando, Harry e Gina colocaram suas mochilas nas costas e logo os quatro aparataram para a sala de Dumbledore, dessa vez Gina ficou apenas tonta, logo em seguida o casal de adolescente desceu em busca dos amigos, enquanto Sirius ia para a sala precisa.

Um pouco mais longe dali Draco olhava para o nada na torre de astronomia, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras ditas por Scorpius e Cath, pensando em suas próprias atitudes percebeu que varias delas não tinham sentido, saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu passos atrás de si, se virou e viu uma menina de cabelos escuros, já havia visto ela, depois de pensar um pouco percebera que era a menina que falara que ele apenas colheu o que plantou na frente de todos.

— Não esta tentando se matar, não é? — Perguntou Astória.

— Como se alguém se importasse se eu me matasse ou não. — Falou Draco ficando de costas para ela novamente.

— O que esta fazendo aqui sozinho? — Perguntou Astória.

— Não posso ficar sozinho ao menos uma vez na vida? — Perguntou Draco sem ao menos olhar para ela.

— Desculpa, só achei estranho você estar aqui sozinho, esta sempre na companhia da minha irmã e daquela sua turminha. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

— Sua irmã? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— É, sou irmã de Dafne Greengrass. — Respondeu Astória.

— Há, vocês não tem muito em comum, nem na aparência e nem nas atitudes ou personalidades. — Falou Draco.

— Fico feliz que eu não sou igual a ela, isso quer dizer que eu não sou igual a ela, que não acho que você é o maioral só por um puro-sangue ou por ser Draco Malfoy. — Falou Astória.

— É, você é bem sincera. — Falou Draco.

— Você já tentou ser sincero alguma vez? — Perguntou Astória.

— Ser sincero ao que? — Perguntou Draco.

— Tudo bem, se eu perguntar algo você será sincero comigo, me responderá a verdade, nada de esconder as coisas, depois se você tiver alguma duvida sobre mim eu posso ser sincero com você. — Falou Astória.

Draco pensou muito nas palavras dela, ser sincero com uma pessoa que a muito tempo concordava que ele era um idiota, uma garota que nem sabia que existia, mesmo sendo colega de sua irmã.

— Tudo bem, irei tentar. — Falou Draco.

— Tá bom, la vai a primeira pergunta. Porque você faz todas essas coisas ruins? — Perguntou Astória.

— Que tipo de coisas ruins? — Revidou ele com outra pergunta.

— Sabe, falar coisas que não tem graça ao Weasley, a Granger e ao Potter. — Explicou Astória.

— Há sobre isso, me deixe pensar. — Falou Draco, ele nem ao menos pensou na resposta sincera — Porque todos fazem isso, se todos fazem porque eu não poderia fazer? — Perguntou Draco dando de ombros.

— Quando você fala todos, a quem você se refere? — Perguntou Astória.

— Aos meus ancestrais, a minha família e aos familiares de minha família. — Respondeu Draco.

— Draco, só porque pessoas fizeram um dia não quer dizer que você tem que fazer, mas essa não foi uma resposta sincera, foi apenas uma desculpa, me responda sincero, pense mais um pouco. — Falou Astória.

Draco voltou a pensar, porque fazia isso com eles? Bom, o Potter não aceitou ser seu amigo, e seu pai sempre dizia que fazer essas brincadeiras com o Potter, Weasley e Granger era o certo e engraçado, foi ai que percebeu o motivo de fazer tudo aquilo, em toda sua vida seu pai nunca lhe deu a atenção que ele queria.

— Faço isso para chamar a atenção de meu pai, sempre acho que estragando a vida deles meu pai estaria orgulhoso de mim, e outra, o que pensariam de um Malfoy sendo colega de um Weasley, Granger e Potter. — Respondeu Draco o mais sincero possível.

— No futuro existe um Malfoy amigo dos Potter, Granger e Weasley. — Falou Astória.

— No futuro Voldemort não existe, se eu pensar em mudar de lado Voldemort me mataria antes que eu pudesse tomar essa atitude. — Falou Draco.

— Draco, existem pessoas que se arriscaram mudar de lado, na época em que Voldemort estava mais no comando do que agora. — Falou Astória.

— É, e quem seria? — Perguntou Draco.

— Sirius Black, ele contou a vida dele, e você tem uma porcentagem do mesmo sangue que ele. — Falou Astória.

— É diferente Astória, Sirius Black antes mesmo entrou na Grifinória e lá conseguiu amigos que o ajudaram, que o protegeram, eu não tenho amigos assim. — Falou Draco olhando para Astória — Você quer que eu peça ajuda a Crabbe e Goyle? Os pais deles são comensais tanto quanto o meu pai é. — Falou Draco.

— Draco, você tem mesmo vontade de se tornar um comensal? — Perguntou Astória.

Draco pensou novamente nas palavras dela.

— Não, mas acho que se fosse para proteger meus pais eu me tornaria, mais ainda se fosse minha mãe que estaria em perigo. — Respondeu Draco.

— Você não precisa se juntar mais precisamente a Voldemort e nem ficar ao lado de Dumbledore, você pode ficar sem ajudar os dois, sabe, você não ajuda Dumbledore, mas também não ajuda Voldemort passando informações das coisas que você descobre. — Falou Astória.

— Há, você sabe que se negar ajuda a Voldemort ele te mata, não é? — Perguntou Draco como se fosse obvio.

— É só você fingir, diz que não sabe de nada, tenta não saber mesmo, não vá a procura de informações que você saiba que ele vá querer saber. — Falou Astória.

— Astória, estamos lendo sobre o futuro, estou sabendo de informações sem que eu queira. — Falou Draco.

— Mas tem uma forma de esconder isso, não tem? — Perguntou Astória.

— Tem, tem a legilimência, eu sei o básico, só que para eu usar contra Voldemort eu tenho que desenvolver bastante. — Falou Draco.

— Você não conhece alguém que possa lhe ajudar com essa tal legilimência? — Perguntou Astória.

— Tem, é claro, o diretor Severo Snape, só que não da para saber se ele esta do lado de Voldemort ou de Dumbledore. — Respondeu Draco.

— Peça ajuda a Dumbledore então, diga a ele que se ele não ajudar a você Voldemort irá tirar de você tudo que estamos sabendo. — Falou Astória.

— Ele com certeza pedirá algo em troca. — Falou Draco.

— Mas você estará fazendo um grande favor a ele, você estará pedindo ajuda para que você não mostre a ele sobre o futuro, e isso é uma coisa em troca. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

— Porque esta falando isso como se achasse que eu fosse mudar de verdade? O que estamos falando são apenas hipóteses. — Falou Draco.

— Falo isso porque acho que as pessoas podem mudar antes que a situação piore para eles, nesses poucos minutos que conversamos você pareceu ser uma pessoa tão normal, não parece aquele idiota que se acha na frente dos amigos. — Falou Astória.

— Se eu não for daquele jeito eu não terei amigos, quem você acha que iria ser meu amigo, só tenho aqueles porque os pais deles são as mesmas coisas que os meus. — Falou Draco.

— Eu seria sua amiga, nossa, você não entendeu nada do que o Scorpius e a Cath falaram aquele dia do passeio em Hogsmeade, não é? — Perguntou Astória, quando percebeu que Draco não tinha resposta ela percebeu que ele não havia entendido o recado que Cath e Scorpius haviam deixado — Eles querem que você mude, que você pense nas coisas que esta fazendo antes de fazer, que você se coloque no lugar das pessoas que você machuca com suas palavras, porque se você não percebeu, a família que esta na lama no futuro não é a dos Weasley, é a sua, a família Malfoy do futuro que esta recebendo os tipos de olhares que você esta direcionando aos Weasley, vejo que você só ira mudar quando uma coisa horrível acontecer com você. — Falou Astória se virando e indo para longe, antes que pudesse sair da torre Draco a segurou pelo braço e a fez virar em sua direção.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Com uma coisa horrível a acontecer? — Perguntou Draco.

— Draco, presta atenção, se você se juntar a Voldemort e ele perder você vai preso junto de toda sua família, incluindo sua mãe, eu vi sua versão mais velha no futuro, e ele parecia ser uma pessoa completamente diferente do menino que esta aqui na minha frente, ele parece não ligar para o que dizem a ele, ou o olhar que direcionam a ele, veja, ele não liga para o fato dos filhos dele serem amigo das famílias que um dia ele falou mal e menosprezou, eu só vi ele por alguns minutos e ele me pareceu ser o homem que falou aos filhos o que é certo e errado, deu a educação certa aos filhos, deu o carinho que não teve de seu próprio pai, parecia o homem que faria tudo para que o filho estivesse bem, e não a pessoa que na adolescência fazia coisas erradas apenas para conseguir a atenção de um pai que não via o principal valor que ele tem. — Respondeu Astória.

— E qual é o meu valor? — Perguntou Draco.

— Você acabou de dizer que faria tudo para que sua mãe estivesse bem, e isso não é o que qualquer um faria, eu não faria nada que ajudasse minha mãe por exemplo, minha mãe liga tanto pra mim quanto seu pai liga pra você. — Falou Astória soltando seu braço da mão de Draco.

— Porque você não iria querer o bem de sua mãe? — Perguntou Draco.

— Há, ela não é minha mãe, eu e Dafne somos irmãs apenas por parte de pai, meu pai teve um caso com minha mãe biológica um tempo depois de quando a Dafne nasceu, a mãe de Dafne não teve coragem de se separar porque tinha medo de perder a herança que meu pai deixaria, mesmo tendo me contado que não sou filha da mulher que meu pai é casado ele insiste que eu a chame de mãe, mas ela me trata com nojo, coloca a culpa de tudo o que acontece na minha casa em cima de mim, eu não devia falar uma coisa a você, mas... — Draco interrompeu Astória antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

— Contar o que? — Perguntou Draco.

— Seu pai parece que esta a procura de noivas para você, pelo que eu ouvi, você tem duas opções, Dafne ou Pansy. — Respondeu Astória.

— Eu não vou me casar com nenhuma das duas, pra quando é isso? — Perguntou Draco.

— Bom, pensam que é pra quando vocês saírem de Hogwarts, até lá eles tem certeza que Voldemort já tomou o poder e que eles estão entre o grupinho _de amigos de Voldemort_, como se aquela coisa tivesse amigo, por sorte eu não posso me casar com você. — Falou Astória rindo.

— E porque não? Além do fato de você ser dois anos mais nova que eu. — Falou Draco.

— Meu pai traia a mãe de Dafne com uma trouxa, por isso eu sou mestiça, seu pai procura noivas sangue puro, eu nunca em toda minha vida fiquei tão feliz por ser mestiça. — Falou Astória.

— Muito engraçado, eu não vou me casar com nenhuma daquelas malucas. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— É, deu pra perceber que você não tem nenhum interesse nelas. — Falou Astória irônica e soltando uma gostosa risada.

— O que esta querendo dizer? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— Há, Draco eu convivo com aquelas duas, Pansy vive indo lá em casa, sei que você tirou a pureza delas duas ano passado, isso na mesma noite no baile de inverno. — Explicou Astória dando de ombros.

— Não acredito que as duas sabem disso e não se importam. — Falou Draco.

— É, elas são idiotas, qualquer um sabe, primeiro: as duas gostam de você ao mesmo tempo, segundo: tiveram a coragem de perder a virgindade aos quatorze anos, sei que muitas meninas fazem isso, mas eu não teria coragem, terceiro: não se importam que sua melhor amiga também perder a virgindade na mesma noite e com o garoto que dizem amar. — Falou Astória — Ou você acha que elas amam a você de verdade? — Perguntou Astória rindo.

Draco prestava muita atenção no que ela falava, ela poderia ser dois anos mais nova, mas aparentava ter mais cabeça que muita gente mais velha que ela, incluindo ele.

— Não, elas só estão interessadas em você porque sabem que você irá receber uma enorme herança de seus pais, e sabem que serão sustentadas por você, sabem que se casarem com você ficarão na boa, sem fazer nada a vida toda. — Falou Astória.

— Você falando assim parece que não quer ser sustentada pelo marido. — Falou Draco soltando uma risada fraca.

— Não, eu não quero ser sustentada pelo marido, porque assim o meu marido não poderá ter a chance de mandar em mim. — Falou Astória.

— Você quer ser uma mulher independente. — Falou Draco.

— Exatamente, eu não quero nenhum homem jogando na minha cara que me sustenta. — Falou Astória.

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer alguma coisa ouviram passos e quando puderam ver quem era se viram de frente para Dafne e Pansy, as duas estavam de queixos caídos, olhavam para Astória como se ela tivesse cometido o maior erro do mundo.

— O que você esta fazendo aqui? — Perguntou Dafne para a meia irmã.

— É proibido, não vi nenhuma placa dizendo que é proibido subir aqui. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

— Há, entendi você quer dar em cima do Draco. — Falou Pansy soltando uma risada de deboche — Ele não vai querer alguém como você minha querida, você é apenas uma criança.

— E quem disse que eu quero algo com ele, e mesmo se eu fosse tão burra eu não iria ser igual a vocês, duas mal amadas que ficam correndo atrás de um menino que nunca se importaram com você. — Falou Astória rindo mais ainda — Eu vou indo, pensa no que eu disse. — Falou Astória, na hora em que ela ia passar no meio de Dafne e Pansy as duas a segurou pelos braços e a jogaram para trás, fazendo com que ela caísse aos pés de Draco.

— VOCÊS FICARAM MALUCAS? DEIXA A GAROTA PASSAR E IR PARA ONDE QUISER. — Gritou Draco ajudando Astória a se levantar.

— Draco você não pode proteger ela, ela só quer tomar você de nós. — Falou Dafne se fingindo de inocente.

— E quem disse que eu sou de vocês, eu não pertenço a nenhuma das duas, agora deixem a garota passar. — Falou Draco.

Astória parou na frente das duas esperando passagem.

— Vejo que Crabbe e Goyle não são os únicos guarda costas de você, mas obrigado mesmo assim. — Falou Astória sumindo da vistas deles.

— Vamos Draco, não deixaremos essa nojenta chegar perto de você. — Falou Pansy grudando em seu braço enquanto Dafne fazia o mesmo em seu outro braço.

— Desgrudem de mim, não preciso de vocês grudadas em mim como se fosse dois chicletes. — Falou Draco saindo da torre também, teria que pensar em outro momento nas palavras de Astória, o céu já estava quase que completamente escurecido, e logo a hora do jantar chegaria.

Já em Londres Draco (adulto), Astória (adulto), Scorpius e Cath se despediam de Narcisa, haviam tido um ótimo dia, mas teriam que levar Cath e Scorpius antes que a hora do jantar em Hogwarts começasse, sem falar que Draco ainda tinha que falar com Molly e Arthur.

— Até mais então, nos vemos quando eu voltar em Hogwarts. — Falou Narcisa.

Narcisa foi para um lado enquanto a família Malfoy foi para o outro, não muito longe dali Draco sabia que tinha um beco que ninguém se atrevia entrar, só entrariam para poderem aparatar, avisou a família e juntos foram para o local, quando entraram na escuridão já de mãos dadas Draco apenas avisou que já iria aparatar e logo em seguida eles se viam na frente dos portões de Hogwarts.

— Ainda não me acostumei com esse negocio de aparatar. — Falou Cath meio tonta.

— Só irão aparatar quando estiverem aqui, já que não existe o registro de vocês no Ministério. — Falou Astória.

— Vamos logo, ainda tenho uma coisinha para fazer. — Falou Draco.

Cath e Scorpius se olharam e logo em seguida olharam para Draco, o mesmo continuou serio e os dois mais novos perceberam que ele não iria falar sobre o que ainda tinha que fazer, minutos depois já estavam dentro do castelo.

— Poderia me dizer onde estão os Weasley? — Perguntou Draco aos filhos.

— Qual deles? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Molly e Arthur. — Respondeu Astória.

— Eles estão na sala precisa, levaremos vocês lá. — Falou Cath.

Depois de andarem um pouco mais se viram de frente para uma parede, Scorpius pensou no lugar onde eles estavam e logo viram a porta, entraram e se viram em uma grande sala, Draco não estava se sentindo muito bem, sabia que seria difícil falar com os Weasley mais velho, ainda mais se tratando de seu filho.

— Podemos ajudar? — Perguntou Molly vendo a família Malfoy parada na frente dela e de seu marido.

— Precisamos falar com vocês, em particular. — Falou Astória.

— Bom, nós vamos procurar o resto da turma. — Falou Cath vendo que não poderia participar da conversa, levou o irmão junto de si.

— Lá em cima tem um escritório, vamos lá então. — Falou Arthur.

Subiram uma escada a esquerda e se viram em um corredor com varias portar, entraram na terceira porta a esquerda.

— E então, do que se trata o assunto? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Acho melhor a senhora se sentar. — Falou Astória para Molly que estranhou no começo, mas acabou se sentando em um sofá que tinha no canto.

— Bom, não é um assunto muito agradável para vocês, também não é pra mim, mas acho que vocês deviam saber, suponho que saibam que seu filho Ronald Weasley foi envenenado no seu sexto ano, digo, se vocês não tivessem recebido o livro ele seria. — Começou Draco.

— Sim, mas a única coisa que sabemos é isso, que ele foi envenenado. — Falou Arthur.

— Sim, eu vim aqui para dizer que o culpado de ele ter sido envenenado foi eu, o veneno não era para ele, foi um acidente e... — Draco não pode terminar de falar.

— Um acidente? Se nós não queremos que isso aconteça com nosso filho não queremos que aconteça com mais ninguém, o que você tinha na cabeça para andar por ai querendo envenenar alguém? — Perguntou Molly com o tom de voz alterado.

— Sra. Weasley, por favor deixe o Draco terminar, e depois discutimos sobre isso. — Falou Astória, Molly se acalmou e Draco voltou a falar.

— Bom, naquela época meu pai havia sido preso em Azkaban então só tínhamos eu e minha mãe, por causa do meu pai que não cumpriu uma ordem de Voldemort com sucesso nossa família desmoronou, éramos sempre motivos de risadas das pessoas, principalmente dos comensais, eu não querendo que nada aconteça com minha mãe me tornei um comensal, e para que minha família voltasse ao normal Voldemort disse que eu precisava matar Dumbledore, eu não sabia o que fazer, tentei de varias formas, e foi quando a ideia de envenenamento me veio a cabeça, eu fiz com que um homem da confiança de Dumbledore quisesse lhe entregar uma bebida que continha o veneno, mas antes que ele entregasse pelo que eu sei ele resolveu abrir e beber junto de Potter e Weasley, e foi quando ele foi atingido pelo veneno, eu não tinha o que fazer, era aceitar o pedido de Voldemort ou eu e minha mãe morrer. — Falou Draco.

— Você devia ter pedido ajuda a alguém do bem, daríamos segurança a você e sua mãe. — Falou Arthur.

— Há, imagine eu chegando na porta de sua casa pedindo ajuda, o que você pensaria que eu estaria fazendo? — Perguntou Draco como se fosse obvio.

— Pensaríamos que é alguém que só esta querendo se infiltrar na Ordem para passar informações para Voldemort, mas você poderia pedir ajuda a outra pessoa, um amigo. — Falou Arthur.

— Todos os meus amigos são parentes de comensais da Morte, eu não podia pedir ajuda, e se descobrissem iriam tentar me atingir pela minha mãe. — Falou Draco.

— E o que pretende nos dizendo toda essas coisas? — Perguntou Molly.

— Só quero pedir desculpas, agora que tenho filhos sei como é você pensar que pode perder ele a qualquer minuto, eu nem queria deixar que eles viessem para cá, mas o Potter me garantiu que o Lupin cuidaria deles, e meus filhos só têm essas crianças que vieram com ele como amigos, fico feliz que ele tenha feito amizades verdadeiras, coisa que eu não fiz. — Falou Draco.

— Então você tentou matar Dumbledore porque tinha medo de morrer e queria poder proteger sua mãe? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Sim, sei que minha mãe não é uma das melhores pessoas do mundo, mas é minha mãe, é o que qualquer filho faria por uma mãe ou um pai. — Falou Draco.

— Tudo bem, vejo que se tornou um grande homem, aprendeu com os erros eu suponho, teve coragem que muitos não tem vindo aqui nos pedir desculpas. — Falou Arthur.

— Eu que tenho que ficar feliz por vocês ter aceitado minhas desculpas, bom agora temos que ir, daqui a pouco é o jantar e vocês irão voltar a ler, só quero pedir mais uma coisa. — Falou Draco.

— E o que seria? — Perguntou Molly.

— Que fiquem de olho nos meus filhos, só isso, não é que eu não confie no Lupin, tenho certeza que as vezes o Lupin deixa de dar uma pequena olhada nas crianças para aproveitar o casamento, ele é um bom homem, mesmo que eu não fale muito com ele, e como qualquer homem que se casou a pouco tempo ele ainda esta aproveitando um tempo a mais com a esposa. — Falou Draco.

— É claro, pode deixar que olho eles por você. — Falou Arthur.

Draco assentiu e estendeu a mão, Arthur apertou a mão dele e depois Draco deu um leve aceno de cabeça para Molly que fez o mesmo.

— Vamos Asty. — Falou Draco para a esposa, juntos saíram do escritório deixando Molly e Arthur surpresos.

— É, Narcisa e Lucio deviam ficar orgulhosos pelo que o filho irá se tornar. — Falou Molly se levantando.

— É, vamos que daqui a pouco é o jantar. — Falou Arthur, junto o casal saio do escritório.

Mesmo faltando alguns minutos para começar o jantar o grande salão já estava quase que completamente cheio, antes mesmo que Dumbledore anunciasse o começo do jantar o conhecido clarão se fez presente, e logo quando sumiu viram Harry e Rony (adultos).

— Achei que iam demorar mais. — Falou Hermione (adulta) que estava sentada junta aos filhos na mesa da Grifinória.

— Hermione você reclama demais. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Cadê o Malfoy para nós podermos ir? — Perguntou Rony (adulto).

Minutos depois dele ter falado ouviram a porta do salão se abrir e por ela entrar Draco e Astória (adultos), Draco (adolescente) analisou bem Astória (adulta), alguns traços de sua aparência era bem familiar para ele, mas não conseguia se lembrar quem era, todas as vezes que alguém conversava com ela não conseguia ouvir uma palavra da conversa, já que ela sempre ficava perto da mesa da Grifinória.

— Vamos embora. — Falou Astória (adulta).

— _Esse povo não tem o que olhar mesmo. _— Sussurrou Draco (adulto) para que apenas Astória escutasse, ela olhou em volta e percebeu que todos olhavam para eles.

— _Sua versão adolescente também é outro curioso. _— Sussurrou Astória (adulta) para que apenas para que o marido escutasse.

Draco deu uma breve olhada para a mesa de Sonserina e viu a si próprio na adolescência, naquela época era um idiota, olhou mais uma vez para todos os alunos da Sonserina e viu Astória, mesmo tendo apenas 13 anos sabia que ela já naquela idade era muito esperta.

— Vamos então. — Falou Hermione (adulta) se levantando e ficando de mãos dadas com o marido.

— Espera ai. — Ouviram a porta do salão se abrir novamente e por ela passar Al com uma mochila nas costas.

— Onde pensa que vai com essa mochila? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) ao filho.

— Embora ué, amanhã eu volto. — Falou Al, o menino estava meio que ofegante.

— O QUE? — Falaram todos surpresos, não sabiam que Al planejava ir embora.

— Parece estar cansado Al. — Falou Hermione (adulta) ao sobrinho.

— É que eu desci correndo, foi meio difícil arrumar as coisas e colocar o malão dentro da mochila, eu quase rasguei essa coisa. — Falou Al indicando a bolsa.

— Porque quer ir embora? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) estranhando.

— Porque tenho um compromisso hoje. — Respondeu Al dando de ombros.

— E isso não tem nada a ver com aquele outro assunto? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) olhando brevemente para Elliz, como se fosse um sinal para que Al entendesse do que ele estava falando.

— Não, não tem nada haver com isso. — Mentiu Al.

— _Sabe nem mentir. _— Sussurrou Draco.

— Ótimo mentiroso em, devia dar aulas. — Falou Rony (adulto).

— Vou pensar nisso. — Falou Al revirando os olhos de tédio — Mas então, vamos? — Perguntou Al impaciente, não estava aguentando tantos olhares em si, ainda mais o de Elliz.

— Tem compromisso com quem? — Perguntou Harry (adulto), tinha certeza de que o filho iria se arrepender pelo que irá fazer.

— Um amigo. — Respondeu Al tentando mentir o mais convincente possível.

Rony (adulto) soltou uma leve risada, o menino era um péssimo mentiroso.

— Tudo bem, vamos então. — Falou Harry (adulto).

Al foi até seu pai e estendeu a mochila para ele.

— Que foi? Eu não vou segurar isso pra você não. — Falou Harry (adulto) já entendendo o que Al queria.

— Há pai, tô mó cansado. — Falou Al.

— É, que bom que você esta cansado, porque eu também estou. — Falou Harry (adulto) fazendo com que Al soltasse um suspiro rápido, lidar com seu pai não era fácil.

Todos deram as mãos ficando na seguinte sequencia: Draco, Astória, Harry (adulto), Al, Rony e Hermione (adultos).

— Até amanhã. — Falou Al para os amigos.

— Se prepara para o interrogatório da sua mãe, não vai ser tão fácil escapar quanto foi com o seu pai. — Falou Rony (adulto) rindo para o sobrinho que empalideceu um pouco.

— Bom, vamos jantar e depois voltar a ler. — Falou Dumbledore depois Harry (adulto) sumir com os outros e seu filho.

Com um leve aceno de mão de Dumbledore o jantar apareceu na mesa e assim todos começaram a jantar, Elliz ainda pensava no porque de Al ter ido embora, olhou para a mesa da Corvinal que estava a sua frente e pode ver Julian acenando para ela, ela acenou para ele e voltou a comer.

(Autora aqui: Gente irei escrever o dia de Rony e Hermione na casa da Hermione em um capitulo separado, esse ficou bem grande por isso espero a opinião de vocês e também as criticas que não podem faltar, também estou aceitando idéias)

(Autora aqui: Bom, sei que os últimos capítulos ficaram meio curtos, mas se vocês perceberem eles estão sempre banhados de detalhes, quanto aos detalhes eu estou fazendo o meu máximo para poder colocar alguns comentários, mesmo que sejam pequenos, agora eu garanto, os próximos capítulos voltarão a ter comentários com mais conteúdos, sabem, comentários maiores, e também estou tentando compensar esses pequenos capítulos com os _**extras**_, espero que estejam gostando dos _**extras**_, porque acho que se a fic só estiver capítulos em que eles estarão lendo ficara chato, bom, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, não sei como, mas estou fazendo um _**extra **_maior que o outro, já até passei do limite de palavras que pode ser postado no Nyah! E isso me deixa muito feliz... BOM JÁ FALEI DEMAIS, ATÉ MAIS... ESPERO OS COMENTARIOS DE VOCÊS)


	26. EXTRA PARTE II

EXTRA PARTE II

RONY E HERMIONE

Pov's Hermione ON

Quando minha versão mais velha chamou a mim e a Rony para passarmos o dia na minha casa eu fiquei meia que em duvida se Rony iria, Harry as vezes parecia ter medo do Sr. Weasley e eu me perguntava se Rony era a mesma coisa, ele quase não falara com meu pai quando ele apareceu aqui, e eu também me perguntava se eles se dariam bem.

— Hermione. — Sai de meus pensamentos com a voz de Rose ao meu lado.

— Sim. — Falou sorrindo para ela.

— Você parece estar meia distraída, aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou Rose.

— Não, apenas estava pensando, suponho que saiba que costumo pensar bastante. — Falei para ela que soltou uma boa risada.

— Há, é eu sei que você costuma pensar bastante, também sou assim as vezes. — Falou ela.

— E como anda as coisas com Scorpius? — Perguntei, fazia tempo que não os via juntos.

— Há, não estão indo bem, esta meio que difícil eu conversar com ele, queria fazer isso hoje mais ai os pais dele apareceu e minha mãe também, vou deixar para outra hora. — Falou ela sorrindo fraco.

— Conversa com ele depois que terminarmos a leitura de hoje. — Falei.

— Tudo bem, farei isso, obrigado pela dica. — Ela me agradeceu.

— De nada.

— E então? Vamos? Os meninos já devem estar entediados, acho que demoramos um pouco mais do que deveríamos. — Falou ela sorrindo.

— Vamos. — Falei e juntas descemos para o salão comunal, chegando ao local encontramos Rony e Hugo sentados no sofá e rindo de alguma coisa, Rose nem se limitou a perguntar qual era o assunto.

— Tudo bem, já chega de risada esta na hora de ir. — Falou Rose indo na frente com Hugo.

— Vamos Mione. — Falou Rony se levantando e pegando em minha mão, e assim fomos até o grande salão.

Pov's Hermione OFF

Chegando ao grande salão encontraram Hermione (adulta) conversando com Minerva, Hugo foi chamar a mãe enquanto os outros três esperaram um pouco mais afastados, logo em seguida Hermione (adulta) se despediu de Minerva e foi ao encontro deles.

— Vamos, achei que fossem demorar mais. — Falou Hermione (adulta).

— E eu achando que havíamos demorado demais. — Falou Rose soltando uma risada.

— Como vamos chegar lá? — Perguntou Hermione (adolescente).

— Iremos aparatar. — Respondeu Hermione (adulta).

— Mas somos menores de idade. — Falou Rony confuso.

— Eu sei, mas é que não existe registro meu aqui, quer dizer existe, mas eles não podem rastrear vocês quando estão comigo, já que eu sou do futuro. — Explicou Hermione (adulta) — Como é a primeira vez que vocês vão aparatar, aviso que no começo não é uma sensação boa. — Falou ela fazendo uma careta.

Rony e Hermione (adolescente) se olharam e fizeram uma careta ao mesmo tempo, e logo em seguida riram um do outro, seguiram para os portões do castelo e após terem ultrapassado o terreno da escola deram as mãos e aparataram, os quatro mais novos não gostaram da sensação só perceberam que segundos depois estavam em um belo quintal com um jardim ao lado.

— Nossa, é horrível mesmo. — Falou Hermione (adolescente) se apoiando no namorado.

— Vamos entrar. — Falou Hermione (adulta) indicando a porta.

— Aparatamos em um jardim, será que ninguém nos viu? — Perguntou Rony olhando em volta para ver se via alguém.

— Não, Rony disse que instalou um feitiços aqui, e um deles não permite que trouxas vejam magia sendo executadas aqui dentro, mas não conte a seus pais, eles não sabem desse feitiço, só de outros que são como escudos de proteção. — Falou Hermione (adulta) a sua versão mais nova que assentiu.

Chegaram na frente da porta e apertaram a campainha, logo viram Grace que logo que os viram abriu um largo sorriso.

— Rony falou que vocês viriam, mas não achei que fosse hoje. — Falou Grace abraçando todos e logo dando passagem para que eles entrassem.

— Há, vim hoje aproveitando que é minha folga. — Falou Hermione (adulta).

— Fiquem a vontade, irei chamar John e pegar uns biscoitinhos, já conhecem a casa. — Falou Grace sumindo ao ir para outro cômodo.

— Sua casa é muito bonita, arrumada. — Falou Rony olhando em volta.

— As vezes eu imagino como seria morar em uma casa igual a Toca. — Falou Hermione (adolescente).

— Morar em uma casa como a Toca e ter tantos irmãos como eu? — Perguntou Rony.

— Há, eu queria ter um irmão, você que tem sorte de ter tido tantos. — Falou Hermione (adolescente) sorrindo para o namorado, as fotos que enfeitavam a sala chamou a atenção de Rony, ele se aproximou e começou a analisar cada uma delas, a maioria era de quando Hermione era pequena.

— Ola, fico feliz por receber a visita de vocês aqui. — Ouviram a voz de John e puderam ver que ele tinha vindo do mesmo lugar que Grace havia saído.

— Pai, eu e o Rony podemos subir? — Perguntou Hermione (adolescente) fazendo Rony corar levemente.

— Tudo bem, prazer John. — Falou John apertando a mão de Rony.

— O prazer é todo meu Sr. Granger, sou Rony. — Falou Rony sorrindo gentil.

— Me chame de John, e acho que seria estranho eu não saber quem é você, mas vocês não deviam estar na escola? — Perguntou John apontando para ele e para Hermione (adolescente).

— Consegui permissão para que eles viessem comigo. — Falou Hermione (adulta).

— Vou pegar algo para nós comermos lá em cima. — Falou Hermione (adolescente) saindo da sala.

Não demorou muito e ela apareceu novamente com um potinho entre as mãos.

— Vocês querem ir? — Perguntou Hermione (adolescente) para Rose e Hugo.

— Talvez nós subimos depois, iremos assaltar a geladeira da vovó. — Falou Rose rindo.

— Hermione, sabe a condição. — Avisou John antes que eles começassem a subir a escada para o segundo andar, ao terminarem de subir Rony se viu em um corredor com varias portas, entraram na segunda porta a direita.

— Esse é o meu quarto. — Falou Hermione.

— É bem bonito, o que seu pai quis dizer com condição? — Perguntou Rony.

— Nada de porta fechada ou trancada quando estiver no quarto com meninos, tenho certeza que seu pai fará a mesma coisa com Gina caso ela vá com Harry para o quarto para terem um tempinho a sós. — Explicou Hermione.

— Eu não pretendo deixar Harry entrar no quarto da minha irmã. — Falou Rony se encostando na parede.

— Rony, isso o que vocês fazem é injusto, sabia? E pode se sentar na cama, ela não tem espinhos. — Falou Hermione rindo.

— Como assim injusto? — Perguntou Rony se sentando na cama.

— Rony, eu entro no seu quarto, fechamos a porta e ainda por cima costumamos trancar, se eu posso entrar no seu quarto, porque Harry não pode entrar no quarto da Gina, tenho certeza que eles não farão nada de mais, os dois são espertos demais para saber o que pode e o que não pode. — Explicou Hermione.

— É diferente, você é menina entrando no meu quarto, e você faz isso desde os onze anos, o Harry não, ele começou a namorar a Gina agora, antes disso eles não eram nem amigos, apenas colegas. — Contestou Rony.

— Rony você esta entrando no meu quarto agora, isso porque você nunca fez isso antes, se quer veio a minha casa antes. — Falou Hermione.

— É, mas eu vim porque você me convidou. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Mas eu sei que o Harry só entraria no quarto da Gina caso ela o convidasse, duvido que ele fosse entrar no quarto da Gina por vontade própria. — Falou Hermione ficando em pé de frente para o namorado.

— E porque você duvida que ele fosse por vontade própria? — Perguntou Rony abrindo as pernas e puxando Hermione para mais perto de si, ela tinha que olhar para baixo enquanto ele tinha que olhar para cima, já que ele estava sentado e ela em pé.

— Pela quantidade de irmãos que Gina tem, ele não iria namorar Gina para magoa-la e sofre as consequências sabendo a quantidade de irmãos que ela tem, e também pelo fato de você ser o melhor amigo dele. — Falou Hermione segurando a mão do namorando e o puxando, fazendo com que ele se levantasse.

— Seus pais nunca pensaram em ter outros filhos? — Perguntou Rony chegando mais perto de Hermione.

— Antes de mim minha mãe já engravidou, mas ela perdeu o bebê, ela ficou muito mal, sabe, perder um filho que mesmo não tendo nascido eles já amavam, depois de mim eles ficaram com medo que minha mãe engravidasse novamente e perdesse o bebê novamente, seria mais uma tristeza para eles. — Respondeu Hermione.

— Então era para você ter um irmão mais velho? — Perguntou Rony acariciando o rosto da namorada.

— Sim, acho que seria legal. — Falou Hermione sorrindo.

— Será que ele seria ciumento? — Perguntou Rony sorrindo alegre.

— Não sei, seus irmãos são ciumentos? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Imagina, não me admira que Harry tenha medo deles. — Respondeu Rony sorrindo.

Hermione teve que olhar um pouco para cima, ele era mais alto que ele.

— Porque você tem que ser mais alto? — Perguntou Hermione rindo.

— Seria mais estranho se eu fosse mais baixo, baixinha. — Falou Rony dando um selinho nela.

— Eu não sou baixinha. — Falou Hermione fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

— Há não, porque pelo que eu vejo você é mais baixa. — Falou Rony segurando em sei queixo e fazendo ela olhar para cima.

— Eu não sou mais baixa não, quer ver? — Perguntou Hermione, vendo que Rony apenas a olhava ela tirou os sapatos e subiu em cima da cama, ficando na beirada e puxando Rony para ficar de frente para ela, fazendo com que ele olhasse pra cima e ela para baixo — Esta vendo, eu não sou baixinha. — Falou Hermione vitoriosa.

— Estou vendo, você cresceu tanto em tão pouco tempo, não acha? — Perguntou Rony fazendo-a sorrir mais ainda.

— É porque eu sou uma bruxa muito inteligente e exemplar, faço coisas incríveis. — Falou Hermione.

— Nossa, como você é humilde, mas não precisa dizer que você é tudo isso, já percebi isso a muito tempo. — Falou Rony rindo junto dela.

— Há, então Ronald Weasley sempre prestou atenção em Hermione Granger, a menininha chata que não tem amigos? — Perguntou Hermione sorrindo vitoriosa.

— E você, o menininho cheio de sarda e burro? — Perguntou Rony.

— Você não é burro. — Falou Hermione.

— E você não é chata. — Falou Rony segurando na cintura dela e a tirando de cima da cama — Olha como eu sou muito mágico, fiz você diminuir rapidinho, você não é a única pessoa que faz coisas incríveis. — Falou Rony a abraçando pela cintura.

— Eu sei. — Falou Hermione abraçando Rony pelos ombros.

Rony sorriu e foi aproximando seus rostos cada vez mais até que seus lábios estavam a milímetros de distancia.

— Te amo. — Falou Hermione antes de sentir seus lábios se juntarem, no começo foi apenas um selinho, mas logo Rony pediu passagem com a língua e logo o beijo transbordou de amor e paixão, Rony abraçava a menina pela cintura juntando cada vez mais seus corpos, Hermione logo correspondia o abraço apertando os ombros de Rony contra si, a menina já estava na ponta dos pés para que assim ficasse um pouco mais alta, logo seus pulmões já imploravam por ar e assim separaram seus lábios, mas continuaram abraçados, um sentia a respiração do outro.

— Também te amo. — Falou Rony, mesmo estando pouco tempo namorando Hermione já sabia perfeitamente seu sentimento por ela — Linda aquelas fotos sua de quando era pequena. — Falou Rony se referindo as fotos que estavam na sala.

— Que bom que você gostou, quer? — Perguntou Hermione pegando o potinho que havia trazido com si, abriu o potinho e Rony pode ver varias bolachas ali dentro, pegou uma e comeu, estava muito bom.

— Esta muito bom Hermione, mas é que eu estou cheio, acabamos de almoçar. — Falou Rony.

— Não é todo dia que vemos você rejeitar algo para comer. — Falou Hermione sorrindo e deixando o potinho em cima de uma mesinha que tinha no canto.

— Mas não quer dizer que eu nunca rejeitaria. — Falou Rony começando a reparar no quarto da garota, pode ver uma caixa média em cima da mesinha que estava o potinho de bolacha, a caixa chamou sua atenção, abriu e pode ver que eram varias cartas, viu o remetente e pode perceber que eram apenas suas — Costuma guardar as cartas que mando pra você? — Perguntou Rony olhando para Hermione e apontando para a caixa.

Hermione logo se levantou, guardou as cartas e fechou a caixinha.

— Porque fez isso? — Perguntou Rony não entendendo.

— Não queria que você soubesse. — Respondeu Hermione com o rosto corado.

— Porque não? — Perguntou Rony não entendendo.

— Me sinto uma imatura fazendo isso, as vezes penso que se souberem disso vão me achar igual a Lila, que espera um príncipe encantado, ou que acha que o mal não existe. — Respondeu ela não olhando Rony nos olhos.

— Ei, não fala assim, como podem te achar uma imatura depois de tudo o que você passou, o engraçado é você ter guardado essas cartas sendo que eu nunca escrevi nada de interessante nela. — Falou Rony virando o rosto dela pelo queixo fazendo com que ela o olhasse, deu um leve selinho nela a fazendo sorrir timidamente — Não é todo dia que vemos Hermione Granger corar de vergonha. — Falou Rony acariciando seu rosto.

— Vamos dar uma volta? — Perguntou Hermione sorrindo.

— Onde? — Perguntou Rony.

— Há, você nunca foi em um shopping, é um lugar trouxa que tem varias lojas diferentes. — Respondeu Hermione.

— Mione, as vezes eu não me sinto confortável em lugares assim, sabe, eu não tenho dinheiro, e as pessoas trouxas as vezes se vestem tão bem e eu aqui, nessas roupas feias. — Falou Rony de cabeça baixa.

— Não me importo, lá pode ser um lugar apenas para passeio, eu quando vou lá não gasto dinheiro, só vou ao cinema e não é muito caro, por favor, vamos. — Falou Hermione fazendo cara de cachorrinho que havia caído da mudança.

— Mas Hermione, e minhas roupas. — Constatou Rony.

— Não me importo, eu também me senti estranha quando fui ao beco diagonal e vi todos vestidos como bruxo e eu com roupas trouxas. — Falou Hermione dando de ombros.

Rony soltou um longo suspiro, havia perdido a guerra.

— O que eu não faço por você. — Falou Rony sorrindo.

— Ótimo, dessa vez eu vou saber mais sobre o mundo trouxa que você no mundo bruxo. — Falou Hermione vitoriosa.

— Hermione, você sempre sabe das coisas mais que eu, seja do mundo trouxa ou do mundo bruxo. — Falou Rony soltando uma risada.

— Há não importa, vou pedir pro meu pai nos dar uma carona. — Falou Hermione indo até a porta.

— Te espero aqui. — Falou Rony vendo a namorada sair do quarto, voltou a observar os detalhes do quarto, viu um mural de fotos e logo pode ver uma foto dela com ele e com Harry, aparentemente os três não sabiam que estavam sendo fotografados, pareciam distraídos, agora pensando Rony percebeu que nem sabia que essa foto fora tirada, minutos depois ouviu passos se aproximando do quarto, continuou a olhar as fotos.

— Vamos Rony. — Ouviu a voz de Hermione o chamar, se virou e a viu na porta.

— Quem tirou essa foto? — Perguntou indicando a foto em que estava ele junto dela e de Harry.

— Colin, ele me deu, agora vamos? — Perguntou Hermione.

Logo eles dois desceram as escadas, Hermione havia dito que Rose e Hugo não quiseram ir, também dissera que achava que os dois estaria querendo deixar eles dois sozinhos, minutos depois já estavam dentro do carro de John, Rony observava bastante cada detalhe do mundo trouxa, das pessoas, dos prédios ou até mesmo dos lugares que eram considerados monumentos.

— Chegamos Rony. — Falou Hermione saindo do carro e dando passagem para que Rony fizesse o mesmo — Pai qualquer coisa eu ligo. — Falou Hermione para o pai que apenas assentiu e saiu dirigindo até sair da vista dos dois — Vamos entrar. — Falou Hermione segurando na mão de Rony, juntos entraram no shopping, Rony ficou admirado, era um lugar lindo, com lojas uma do lado da outra, tinha varias pessoas — Hoje não esta tão cheio, a maioria das pessoas devem estar estudando ou trabalhando, melhor assim, tem mais espaço para andar. — Falou Hermione.

— É até egoísmo você falar que não tem espaço para andar, olha o tamanho disso. — Falou Rony olhando para todos os lugares.

— É porque como fica cheio você tem que ficar desviando de varias pessoas, fica meio que apertado. — Explicou Hermione.

— E o que vamos fazer, apenas ficar andando? — Perguntou Rony.

— Vamos dar uma volta, tem os andares acima e depois nós vamos no cinema. — Respondeu Hermione.

A cada passo que Rony dava e a cada detalhe diferente que via achava o lugar mais lindo ainda, pensava em como trouxas fizeram tudo isso sem o uso de magia.

— _Hermione, é provável que a pessoa dona desse lugar seja bruxo? _— Sussurrou Rony apenas para Hermione ouvir.

— Acho que sim, tão provável quanto uma nascida trouxa saber mais sobre a história dos bruxos do que os próprios bruxos. — Respondeu Hermione.

— E você costuma vir bastante aqui? — Perguntou Rony.

— Bom, eu venho as vezes, mas tenho que vir com minha "_colegas_". — Falou Hermione fazendo aspas ao dizer colegas.

— Porque as aspas? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Elas não são minhas colegas de verdade, são meninas mimadas, eu só saiu com elas porque a mãe delas são amigas da minha mãe, e é muito chato vir com elas. — Falou Hermione dando de ombros.

— Porque é chato? — Perguntou Rony.

— Como eu disse, elas são mimada ou em outras palavras são muito enjoadas. — Respondeu Hermione dando de ombros — Vamos para o piso acima. — Falou Hermione indicando a escada rolante, Rony ficou mais impressionado ainda ao usar a escada rolante.

— Eu acho que essas coisas só funcionam com magia. — Falou Rony dando uma breve olhada nas pessoas na escada rolante.

De repente Hermione parou em frente a uma loja, mais especificamente em frente a uma vitrine, Rony chegou mais perto e pode ver que ela admirava varias alianças diferentes, ficou triste por saber que nunca poderia dar uma a Hermione.

— São lindas, não acha? — Perguntou Hermione, ela olhou para ele e pode vê-lo com o olhar triste — O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— Nunca poderei dar uma como essa para você Hermione. — Falou Rony.

— Rony, eu só as acho linda, não quer dizer que você precise me dar uma delas, se for para escolher entre você e uma delas eu prefiro você, eu não preciso de nenhuma aliança para mostrar as pessoas que estou namorando, isso é apenas um enfeite que coloca nas mãos, mas eu tenho que admitir que são lindas, não é proibido ver a beleza nas coisas. — Falou Hermione — Vamos ao cinema. — Falou Hermione o puxando pela mão.

— O que é um cinema? — Perguntou Rony.

— Você vai ver, agora vamos antes que fique tarde e eu tenha que ligar para meu pai. — Falou Hermione.

— Tá bom então. — Falou Rony dando de ombros, seguiram para a bilheteria e lá Hermione comprou os dois ingressos.

— Iremos assistir um filme infantil, adoro filmes infantis me faz lembrar das poucas lembranças felizes na minha infância. — Falou Hermione.

— Como assim poucas? — Perguntou Rony.

— Eu não tive amigos quando pequena, as meninas sempre me achavam chatas por eu ser inteligente demais, como elas dizem, então praticamente minha melhor amiga é minha mãe, tem a Gina também, mas a Gina veio só depois do segundo ano, você sabe disso, eu costumava vir assistir filme no cinema quando criança com meus pais, são sempre desenhos. — Explicou Hermione.

— As pessoas não sabem o engano que estão cometendo te achando chata. — Falou Rony dando mais um selinho nela que sorrio gentil.

— Agora vamos, a sessão não estará tão cheia, melhor pra gente. — Falou Hermione.

Seguiram para onde ficava a entrada para as salas, logo que entregaram seus ingressos Rony achou meio estranho estarem em uma sala completamente escura, com varias poltronas, se sentaram nas poltronas mais altas enquanto que nas mais baixas só tinham crianças.

— Porque é escuro? — Perguntou Rony se sentando ao lado de Hermione.

— Porque é melhor assistir no escuro. — Respondeu Hermione.

Rony olhou para frente e na tela que antes estava em branco apareciam diversas coisas, letras, bichinhos e etc.

— Nossa, muito legal, estamos assistindo o que acontece na vida de outras pessoas? — Perguntou Rony.

— Mais ou menos, sabem aquelas histórias infantis de animais que falam? — Perguntou Hermione.

— As histórias infantis que eu assisti não tinham isso, mas imagino como deve ser. — Respondeu Rony.

— É a mesma coisa que você escutar e imaginar, só que em vez de você ver na sua imaginação você vê nessa tela, esse filme que é infantil mostra animais falando. — Explicou Hermione.

— Mas ai nós vemos coisas diferentes, você vê uma coisa e eu outra? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Não, nós vemos o que o homem que criou esse desenho imaginou, nós não vemos o que queremos, vemos o que uma pessoa viu em sua própria imaginação, não é diferente do que eu vejo e o que você vê, iremos ver a mesma coisa. — Respondeu Hermione.

Rony assentiu e voltou a prestar atenção na tela, já havia passado um certo tempo desde que entraram ali, de repente sentiu Hermione tocar em seu rosto, olhou para ela e pode perceber que ela aproximava seus rostos cada vez mais.

— _Pode beijar aqui? _— Sussurrou Rony.

— _Sim, pode sim_. — Respondeu Hermione antes de juntarem seus lábios, estava um pouco desconfortável, já que estavam de frente para a tela e o braço da poltrona os separavam, de repente Hermione se afastou e levantou o braço da poltrona, fazendo com que nada separassem mais os dois, se beijaram novamente, mas ainda estavam desconfortável, Rony sem separar seus lábios puxou as pernas de Hermione fazendo com que ela ficasse de lado, e as depositou em cima de suas próprias pernas, Hermione fazia carinho na nuca de Rony enquanto ele acariciava a cintura dela, ficaram longos minutos ali se beijando, não se importavam se uma criança virasse e os vissem ali, nem ao menos perceberam o tempo passar, Hermione só percebeu que o filme havia acabado quando as luzes se acenderam de repente, logo ela se recompôs e Rony a olhou confuso.

— O filme acabou, esta na hora de nós sairmos. — Falou Hermione se levantando.

— Nossa, eu nem vi o tempo passar. — Falou Rony olhando as crianças se levantaram junto com suas mães — Será que elas repararam na gente? — Perguntou Rony se referindo as mães que saiam da sala com as crianças ao lado.

— Acho que não, se tivessem nos visto ficariam olhando para nós com olhares que insinuava alguma coisa. — Falou Hermione.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Rony.

— Rony, viemos assistir um filme infantil, e acabamos por ficar o dia todo se beijando, o que acha que elas pensariam? Duvido que pensem que a nossa primeira decisão fosse prestar mesmo atenção no filme. — Explicou Hermione, logo saíram do cinema como se nada tivesse acontecido — Aqui na frente do shopping tem um telefone, vamos ligar para o meu pai. — Falou Hermione.

Logo que saíram do shopping avistaram o telefone (gente é um orelhão), Hermione colocou uma moeda e logo começou a falar com seu pai que havia atendido, minutos depois colocou o telefone no gancho.

— Não vai demorar para ele chegar. — Falou Hermione.

— E onde podemos esperar? — Perguntou Rony.

— Aqui na frente tem uma sorveteria, podemos chupar sorvete enquanto meu pai não chega. — Respondeu Hermione.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

Esperaram que o sinal fechasse para que atravessassem a rua e logo estavam na sorveteria, Hermione achou melhor que dividissem um pote médio de sorvete, achava que era grande o suficiente para os dois, Rony aceitou, pediram um pote de sabores mistos, chocolate e morango, logo já estavam sentados em uma mesa saboreando o sorvete, já estavam quase no fim do pote de sorvete quando Hermione pode ver o carro de seu pai, deu sinal para ele e o carro logo estava estacionado ao lado da sorveteria, Rony se levantou e pode ver Hermione se abaixando para escutar algo que seu pai estava falando.

— Pode entrar Rony, só vou pegar um sorvete para as pessoas que estão lá em casa. — Falou Hermione indo pegar o sorvete.

Rony deu de ombros e entrou no banco traseiro do carro, deixou a porta aberta para que Hermione logo entrasse, e não demorou para que ela voltasse com mais um pote de sorvete em uma sacola e o resto do sorvete que ainda não haviam terminado, no caminho para a casa de Hermione terminaram o sorvete, logo que John estacionou entraram e encontraram todos na sala, conversando e rindo, Rose e Hugo comiam o que parecia ser algum doce.

— Estão assaltando a geladeira até agora? — Perguntou John divertido.

— Esse vai ser o ultimo pedaço. — Falou Rose.

— Falaram isso dois pedaços atrás. — Falou Hermione (adulta) rindo.

— É mesmo? Eu não me lembro disso. — Falou Hugo.

— Eu também não mãe, você deve estar imaginando coisas, mas não se preocupe, é apenas a velhice. — Falou Rose fazendo com que a mãe fizesse uma careta.

— Eu não estou velha. — Falou Hermione (adulta) fingindo estar brava.

— É claro que não, ainda esta inteira, não se preocupe. — Falou Hugo comendo um grande pedaço de doce.

— Ainda consegue cozinhar pra gente. — Falou Rose também comendo um pedaço de doce.

— Então é assim, quando voltarmos será um mês sem sobremesa. — Falou Hermione (adulta) fazendo com que seus filhos esquecessem o doce e começassem implorar para que ela não fizesse aquilo, e foi praticamente o dia inteiro assim, conversando e rindo das varias coisas que Hermione (adulta), Rose e Hugo falavam, quando já era 18h00min Hermione os levou para o castelo, dizia que esperaria até a hora do jantar, porque Rony e Harry (adulto) a buscariam, Draco e Astória (adultos).

(Autora aqui novamente: Gente tem uma leitora que quer saber como foi o dia do Harry e da Gina na praia, eu quero que vocês digam pelos comentários se querem que eu faça um capitulo não muito grande contando, será curto, ai quando eu postar eu irei postar o capitulo contando o dia do Harry e da Gina e o capitulo _a corça prateada,_ os dois capítulos juntos, para não demorar muito, espero a resposta de vocês, já irei começar a escrever agora a parte da praia, se vocês quiserem que eu poste eu posto, se não eu apenas deixo guardado aqui o capitulo no pc, ou se não apago mesmo)


	27. EXTRA PARTE III

EXTRA PARTE III

MOMENTO HARRY E GINA

Harry logo que pegou a mão de Gina a puxou para irem para o mar, era uma cena linda de se ver, mas observar o mar também dava um certo medo, as altas ondas vindas para a areia, muitas pessoas olhavam para os dois que corriam em direção a água, com certeza dava para perceber que eles nunca haviam visto o mar, Gina quando sentiu a água relar em seus pés deu alguns passos para trás.

— Não, você não vai fugir agora. — Falou Harry a abraçando e puxando-a para a agua.

— Não Harry, eu não sei nadar. — Falava Gina apenas como uma desculpas para que o moreno a soltasse e para que assim ela voltasse para a areia.

— Não vamos para o fundo, só no raso bem. — Falou Harry a puxando cada vez mais, Gina nem ao menos percebeu que a água já estava em sua cintura — Está vendo, estou segurando você, é lindo o mar, não acha? — Perguntou Harry.

— Sim, muito lindo e imenso, mas eu já vi o mar uma vez. — Falou Gina.

— Sério? — Perguntou Harry.

— Sim, minha família tem uma casa em uma praia, íamos lá quando pequeno, mas eu nunca entrei na água, tinha medo da água. — Falou Gina passando a mão no peito do moreno.

— Duvido que algo aconteceria com você, com aquele monte irmão que você tem. — Falou Harry fazendo a menina rir — E agora esta com medo? — Perguntou Harry para a ruiva.

— Com você me segurando, não estou com medo, da até vontade de brincar. — Falou Gina jogando água no moreno que ria.

— Engraçadinha você em. — Falou Harry soltando a menina que correu para mais perto da areia.

O moreno corria atrás da ruiva chutando a água tentando ao Maximo acertar água nela, ela corria gargalhando para todos os lados, ia para a areia e depois voltava para a água, correndo um pouco mais o moreno conseguiu segurar seu braço e a puxar para si, fazendo com que a menina batesse em seu corpo, Harry se desequilibrou um pouco e caiu com a menina em cima dele. Os dois riam jogados na areia.

— Se seus irmãos com certeza me matariam se nos visse assim. — Falou Harry rindo.

— Você nunca vai conseguir esquecer meus irmãos em. — Falou Gina rindo jogando um pouco de água nele — Daqui a pouco vai dar mais atenção a eles do que em mim. — Falou Gina rindo.

— Engraçadinha. — Falou Harry.

Ele aproximou a mão da nuca da ruiva e quando já podia sentir os fios de cabelos vermelhos começou a puxar o rosto dela de encontro ao seu, não demorou muito e Gina fechou os olhos e o beijou, ele logo correspondeu, nem ao menos haviam percebido que as amigas de Helena olhavam para eles de longe, não se importavam se estavam em um lugar publico ou não, Gina também não se importaria se seus irmãos estivessem ali presenciando aquele momento.

Harry pediu passagem com a língua e Gina logo concedeu, o moreno parecia estar procurando a língua da ruiva que logo foi encontrada, suas línguas se movimentavam em uma perfeita sincronia, Gina foi aproximando sua mão da nuca do moreno e ele descendo sua mão para a cintura dela, o beijo era calmo e cheio de amor, perfeito como todos os outros, mas logo tiveram que se separar. Gina olhou em volta e percebeu que as duas meninas que estavam com Helena olhavam para elas, a ruiva achou aquilo estranho.

— Tá olhando para onde? — Perguntou Harry vendo que ela já não olhava mais para ele.

— Aquelas meninas brasileiras que estavam com a Helena estão olhando para cá, achei estranho apenas. — Falou Gina se sentando corretamente, já que a poucos minutos atrás ainda estava em cima de Harry.

Harry olhou para trás de si e percebeu que elas olhavam mesmo, estavam acompanhadas de alguns meninos que também olhava para eles.

— Deve estar apenas curiosos, não somos daqui e devem estar querendo saber porque viemos atrás de Helena. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— O que será que eles estão falando em? — Perguntou Gina indicando Sirius e Helena que continuavam sentados no mesmo lugar.

— Não sei, na primeira vez que fui ter uma conversa com o Sirius ele parecia não conseguir dizer direito que eu poderia ir morar com ele, quer dizer, ele me chamou para ir morar com ele depois que ele fosse inocentado. — Falou Harry.

— Deve ser difícil, sabe, desde Azkaban ele com certeza te considerava parte da família dele, e vocês não se conheciam direito, sabe, não sabiam do que o outro gostava, ou os seus sonhos, ele não sabia que você com certeza aceitaria morar com ele, por que com certeza ele pensava que você gostava dos seus tios. — Falou Gina.

— Quando eu fugi da casa dos meus tios eu o vi, já contei para você? — Perguntou Harry para a menina que negou com a cabeça — Ele me deu um baita susto, é que estava noite e ele estava naquela forma animaga dele. — Falou Harry.

— Terceiro ano não foi um dos melhores para você, quer dizer, teve coisas boas e coisas ruins. — Falou Gina.

— Eu concordo, primeiro eu fugi da casa dos meus tios. — Falou Harry.

— Depois teve aquele ataque no trem. — Falou Gina.

— Você quase caiu no meu colo que eu lembro. — Falou Harry rindo.

— Não tem graça, eu fiquei mó envergonhada por causa daquilo. — Falou Gina ficando levemente corada ao se lembrar.

— Antes no meu colo do que no do Neville. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Queria ver se você fosse concordar com o que acabou de falar se não tivéssemos recebido o livro. — Falou Gina.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Se não tivéssemos recebido o livro você ainda estaria caidinho pela Cho, Lily disse que a gente só namorou no seu sexto ano, e você ainda esta no quinto, o que significa que só namoraríamos ano que vem. — Explicou Gina.

— É verdade, agora que eu parei para pensar, você foi pro baile do ano passado com o Neville. — Falou Harry mudando de assunto.

— Há é, foi até legal, ficamos dançando a madrugada inteira. — Falou Gina rindo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa a mais do que dança? — Perguntou Harry enciumado.

— Deixa de ser ciumenta, e não, não nos beijamos se é isso que você quer saber. — Respondeu Gina rindo por causa do momento de ciúmes de Harry.

— Se não tivesse aceitado ir com ele poderíamos ter ido junto. — Falou Harry — Rony falou que eu poderia ir com você. — Falou Harry se lembrando perfeitamente do que o amigo havia dito.

— Harry, falando desse jeito eu penso que sou apenas uma ultima opção, igual ao Rony e a Hermione. — Falou Gina meia magoada.

— Não é isso, mas poderia ter tido mais resultado do que com a Parvati ou a irmã dela, eu nem lembro mais com qual das duas fui. — Falou Harry franzindo as sobrancelhas — Eu e Rony não temos sorte com bailes, nem com garotas. — Falou Harry.

— Vocês passam muito tempo desvendando enigmas. — Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— Na minha opinião é mais fácil desvendar enigmas do que convidar alguma menina para sair, pelo jeito eu casei com minha primeira namorada. — Falou Harry — Melhor casar com a primeira namorada do que ter tido varias namoradas e ter sofrido, não acha? — Perguntou Harry.

— Acho, mas eu não penso em casar tão cedo. — Respondeu Gina.

— Eu também não, só estou comentando, somos jovens demais, eu tenho 15 e você 14. — Falou Harry — Mudando de assunto, você lembra que eu fui na sua casa no meu segundo ano? Antes das aulas começarem. — Falou Harry.

— Lembro. — Falou Gina confusa por ele estar falando daquilo.

— Eu vi você colocando o cotovelo dentro do pote de manteiga de vergonha por eu estar na sua casa. — Falou Harry rindo da ruiva que na hora em que escutou o que ele havia dito ficou extremamente corada.

— Não tem graça. — Falou Gina dando um tapa na barriga do menino.

— É claro que tem, você ficava muito fofa quando estava com vergonha. — Falou Harry ainda rindo — Agora que cresceu quase não fica com vergonha perto de mim. — Falou Harry ainda rindo.

— E eu lembro que sua voz mostrava que você estava apavorado quando eu quase sentei no seu colo, por acaso você tinha medo Sr. Potter que eu sentasse no seu colo? — Perguntou Gina, agora foi Harry quem corou.

— Ruiva engraçadinha. — Falou Harry.

— Só você pode fazer gracinha é Sr. Potter? — Falou Gina se aproximando do moreno que logo estava com a mão em sua bochecha.

— É claro ué. — Falou Harry dando de ombros e rindo.

— Hum convencido. — Falou Gina antes de beijar o moreno.

O beijo não durou muito tempo, logo Gina se levantou e saiu correndo para o mar com Harry atrás de si, ficaram um bom tempo brincando e conversando, até que decidiram que seria bom voltar para onde Sirius e Helena estavam.


	28. CAPITULO DEZENOVE: A CORÇA PRATEADA

CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE

A CORÇA PRATEADA

Depois de terem terminado o jantar e terem experimentado a sobremesa Dumbledore apenas com um aceno de varinha fez com que a comida sobre a mesa sumisse junto dos talheres, pegou o livro que sempre nas horas vagas ficava guardada com ele.

— Quem vai ler? — Perguntou Dumbledore olhando para cada uma pessoa no salão.

— Eu quero. — Falou Rose.

— Tomara que nesse capitulo tenha uma boa noticia. — Falou Molly.

_Tomara que Rony volte logo, sem nenhum machucado. Pensou Hermione apertando a mão do namorado que sorriu para ela._

— A corça prateada. — Falou Rose.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Perguntou um menino que aparentava estar no primeiro ano.

— Acho que deva ser um Patrono. — Falou Remo.

_Um patrono da Lily é uma corça, mas se ela esta morta ela não pode conjurar um patrono, quem terá um patrono igual ao dela? Pensou Sirius._

— Vou começar a ler. — Avisou Rose.

**Estava nevando quando Hermione assumiu a vigia à meia-noite. Os sonhos de Harry foram confusos e perturbadores: Nagini entrava e saía, primeiro, de um gigantesco anel rachado, depois, de uma coroa de heléboros. Ele acordou várias vezes, em pânico, convencido de que alguém o chamara ao longe, imaginando que o vento a açoitar a barraca fossem passos ou vozes.**

— Um anel rachado? E uma coroa de heléboros? O que será que isso quer dizer? — Perguntou Gina não entendendo.

— Esse anel poderia ser a imagem do anel que seria a Horcrux depois de ser destruído? — Perguntou Rony.

Todos olharam impressionados para Rony, haviam até esquecido do anel.

— Esqueci de ligar para o meu pai para falar sobre isso. — Falou James de repente.

— Amanhã ele vai trazer o Al, não esquece de perguntar a ele. — Falou Teddy.

— Pode deixar que eu mesmo irei falar com ele, tenho certeza que nas horas vagas seria melhor vocês descansarem. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Seria legal ele na nossa época, dando tempo livre. — Falou James.

— James, você dorme até mesmo na sala de aula e ainda quer ter mais tempo livre. — Falou Lysa.

— Me admira que nenhum professor ainda não tenha pegado você. — Falou Lily.

— Acho que o anel mencionado no sonho do Harry pode sim ser o anel que virou Horcrux. — Falou Dumbledore respondendo a pergunta de Rony que meio que foi desviada.

**Por fim, levantou-se no escuro e foi se juntar a Hermione, que estava encolhida na entrada da barraca lendo **_**História da magia**_** à luz da varinha. A neve continuava a cair profusamente, e ela recebeu com alívio a sugestão de guardarem tudo cedo e continuar viagem.**

— **Vamos para algum lugar mais abrigado — concordou ela, trêmula, vestindo um suéter de atletismo por cima do pijama. — Passei o tempo todo achando que ouvia gente andar aqui fora. E tive até a impressão de ter visto alguém uma ou duas vezes.**

_Será que o menino esta fazendo uso do desiluminador? Se esta é bem provável que seja ele. Pensou Dumbledore olhando brevemente para Rony._

— Ainda bem que os feitiços estão funcionando em perfeito estado, se não era provável que fosse alguém ruim. — Falou Molly.

**Harry parou no ato de vestir um suéter e deu uma olhada no silencioso e imóvel bisbilhoscópio sobre a mesa.**

— **Tenho certeza de que foi imaginação — disse Hermione, parecendo nervosa. — No escuro, a neve prega peças aos nossos olhos... Mas talvez seja bom desaparatarmos com a Capa da Invisibilidade, só por precaução.**

**Meia hora depois, a barraca já guardada, Harry usando a Horcrux e Hermione segurando a bolsinha de contas, desaparataram. Foram engolidos pela habitual compressão; os pés do garoto deixaram o chão fofo de neve e bateram com força em terra congelada e coberta de folhas, ou essa foi sua impressão.**

— Saíram da neve para irem a um lugar que estava com a terra congelada, nossa que mudança drástica. — Falou Jorge revirando os olhos.

— **Onde estamos? — perguntou ele, correndo os olhos por um arvoredo diferente enquanto Hermione abria a bolsinha e começava a puxar lá de dentro os paus da barraca.**

— **Na Floresta do Deão. Acampei aqui uma vez com os meus pais. **

**Ali, também, a neve cobria as árvores em torno e fazia um frio cortante, mas, pelo menos, estavam abrigados do vento. Eles passaram a maior parte do dia na barraca, buscando calor junto às fortes chamas azuis que Hermione era perita em produzir, e que podiam ser recolhidas e transportadas em um jarro. Harry tinha a sensação — que era reforçada pela solicitude de Hermione — de estar convalescendo de uma doença breve, mas aguda. Naquela tarde, a neve tornou a cair, e, em conseqüência, até a clareira abrigada recebeu nova camada da neve fina como pó.**

— Neve é bom as vezes, mas tem outras vezes que passa dos limites. — Falou Fred II.

**Após duas noites de pouco sono, os sentidos de Harry pareciam mais aguçados do que o normal. Sua fuga de Godric's Hollow, por um fio, fizera Voldemort parecer mais próximo que antes, mais ameaçador. Quando a noite desceu, Harry recusou a oferta de Hermione de fazer a vigia e lhe disse para ir se deitar.**

**O garoto levou uma almofada velha para a entrada da barraca e se sentou, usando todos os suéteres que possuía e, ainda assim, sentiu frio. Com a passagem das horas, a escuridão foi adensando até se tornar virtualmente impenetrável. Ele já ia tirar o mapa do maroto para espiar o pontinho que representasse Gina quando lembrou que eram as férias de Natal e que ela teria regressado à Toca.**

Algumas meninas fizeram carinhas carinhosas, como se acabassem de terem visto um cachorrinho fofo, outras meninas fizeram cara de brava, tinham inveja de Gina receber tanta atenção de Harry, Cho foi uma das meninas e Gina pode ver que ela não ficará nada feliz pela atenção que recebia de Harry.

**O mínimo movimento parecia se amplificar na vastidão da mata. Harry sabia que o lugar devia estar pululando de seres vivos, mas desejou que todos se mantivessem imóveis e silenciosos para ele poder diferenciar suas corridas e passos furtivos dos ruídos que pudessem anunciar outros movimentos sinistros. Lembrou-se do som de uma capa deslizando sobre folhas mortas havia muitos anos, e imediatamente pensou tê-lo ouvido antes de se sacudir mentalmente. Os feitiços de proteção tinham funcionado durante semanas; por que iriam se romper agora? Contudo, ele não conseguiu se livrar da sensação de que havia alguma coisa diferente essa noite.**

_Está sentindo a presença de outra pessoa e ao mesmo tempo esta pensando ser apenas sua própria imaginação, nem ao menos imagina que possa estar acontecendo de verdade o que imagina. Pensou Dumbledore. _

**Várias vezes ele se levantou bruscamente, o pescoço doendo porque adormecera e relaxara o corpo em um ângulo torto contra a parede da barraca. A noite atingiu tal densidade de aveludado negror que ele poderia estar flutuando no limbo entre a desaparatação e a aparatação. Tinha acabado de erguer a mão diante do rosto para verificar se conseguiria ver os dedos quando aconteceu.**

**Uma luz prateada apareceu logo à frente, movendo-se entre as árvores. Qualquer que fosse sua origem, ela se deslocava silenciosamente. A luz parecia simplesmente estar vindo em sua direção.**

**Ele se pôs de pé com um salto, a voz congelada na garganta, e ergueu a varinha de Hermione. Apertou os olhos quando a luz ameaçou cegá-lo, as árvores à sua frente silhuetas negras, e ela sempre a se aproximar...**

— Uma luz comum? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Como assim? — Perguntou alguém da Lufa-Lufa.

— Pode ser apenas a luz de Lumos Maxima, ou pode ser a luz de um feitiço mais avançado, que pudesse ser mandado atrás deles. — Explicou Minerva.

— Como a de um Patrono, você não precisa saber onde a pessoa está, apenas tem que mandar que o Patrono os ache. — Falou Dumbledore.

(Autora: Gente eu não sei se isso é verdade, não sei se precisa necessariamente saber onde a pessoa está para que um Patrono os ache.)

— Bom, se o nome do capitulo é a corça prateada podemos presumir que essa luz é um patrono que foi mandado para lá, mas quem tem uma corça como Patrono? — Perguntou Tonks.

— O mais estranho é que o Patrono da Lily era uma corça. — Falou Remo.

— O oposto do que era do pai do Harry? — Perguntou Gina.

— Sim, as vezes acontece o caso de o patrono de uma pessoa ficar da mesma forma que da pessoa que ama, mas não é sempre, e só porque não se transforma em um par não quer dizer que o casal não se amam. — Respondeu Remo.

_Uma corça prateada, o que ela esta fazendo lá? Pensou Snape._

— Não conheço ninguém com uma corça como Patrono a não ser a Lily. — Falou Sirius.

— Se o dono desse Patrono esta querendo ajudar deve ser uma pessoa do nosso lado. — Falou Arthur.

— Lily, você sabe alguém que tenha um Patrono como corça? — Perguntou James para a irmã.

Mas Lily não estava ouvindo, prestava atenção em Snape, sabia que o Patrono era dele e ele ao perceber o olhar que ela direcionava a ele percebeu que ela sabia que era ele, Snape fez uma leve movimentação do rosto, como se pedisse que ela não falasse.

— LILY. — Gritou James para a irmã que deu um pulo de susto.

— O que foi seu babaca? — Perguntou Lily olhando para o irmão com raiva.

— Você conhece alguém que tenha o Patrono como corça? — Perguntou James novamente.

— Não, porque acha que eu saberia? — Perguntou Lily.

— Porque você sabe de todo o passado do papai. — Respondeu James como se fosse obvio.

— Mentira, eu perguntei uma coisa pra ele uma vez e ele não me respondeu, perguntei pra mamãe e ela também não me respondeu. — Falou Lily.

— Bom, se Lily não sabe imagine nós. — Falou Miguel.

— Vamos voltar a ler. — Falou Rose.

**Então a fonte da luz saiu de trás de um carvalho. Era uma corça branco-prateada, um luar que brilhava e ofuscava, pisando com cautela, em silêncio, sem deixar rastros na fina poeira de neve. Ela veio ao seu encontro, a bela cabeça altiva, com olhos rasgados e longas pestanas, no alto.**

**Harry fitou o animal, assombrado, não por sua estranheza, mas por sua inexplicável familiaridade. Sentiu que estivera à sua espera, mas que esquecera, até aquele momento, que tinham combinado se encontrar. Seu impulso de gritar por Hermione, tão forte instantes antes, desaparecera. Ele sabia, teria apostado a vida, que ela viera buscá-lo, e a mais ninguém.**

**Eles se contemplaram por longos momentos e, então, a corça lhe deu as costas e se afastou.**

— Esta querendo levar você a algum lugar. — Falou Minerva.

— Porque não fala? Não seria mais fácil? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Sim, mas sua voz denunciaria o dono do patrono. — Explicou Sirius.

— Mas e se te levar para fora dos feitiços de proteção e te pegarem lá. — Falou Molly preocupada.

— Mas se alguém quer tirar ele para pegarem ele quer dizer que a pessoa é do mal, e que pode ser um comensal, comensais conseguem conjurar patronos? — Perguntou Fred.

— Não, a lembrança usada para conjurar um patrono tem que ser feliz, mas acima de tudo tem que ser pura, nada que obtenha maldade. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Então a corça deve ser de uma pessoa boa, que esta apenas tentando ajudar. — Falou Gui.

_Com certeza. Pensou Lily olhando brevemente para Snape._

Dumbledore estranhou o olhar que Lily direcionou a Snape, ela parecia saber de alguma coisa, mas por algum motivo não poderia saber, iria ver o que descobria com a menina.

— Vamos voltar a ler, assim iremos descobrir se o Patrono foi mandado para ajuda-los. — Falou Miguel.

— **Não — exclamou ele, e sua voz quebrou por falta de uso. — Volte aqui!**

**A corça continuou a avançar deliberadamente entre as árvores, e seu fulgor não tardou a se listrar com as sombras dos troncos grossos e escuros. Por um instante, ele hesitou, trêmulo. A cautela lhe sussurrou: poderia ser um truque, um engodo, uma armadilha. O instinto, porém, o instinto soberano lhe disse que aquilo não era magia das Trevas. Ele partiu em seu encalço.**

**A neve rangia sob seus pés, mas a corça não fazia ruído ao passar entre as árvores, porque era apenas luz. Sempre mais fundo pela mata, ela o conduzia, e Harry andava depressa, certo de que, quando parasse, ela o deixaria se aproximar. E Harry lhe falaria, e a voz diria a ele o que precisava saber.**

— Se a pessoa mandou a Corça com o intuito de ajudar e não ser descoberto ela não irá falar. — Falou Hermione.

**Finalmente, ela parou. Tornou a virar a bela cabeça para ele, e Harry correu ao seu encontro, uma pergunta ardendo em seu íntimo, mas, ao abrir a boca para fazê-la, a corça desapareceu.**

**Embora a escuridão a tivesse engolido inteira, sua imagem reluzente continuava gravada na retina do garoto; obscurecia sua visão, mais intensamente quando ele baixava as pálpebras, desorientando-o. Sobreveio, então, o medo: a presença da corça significara segurança.**

— _**Lumos**_**! — sussurrou ele, e a ponta da varinha se acendeu.**

**A imagem da corça foi desaparecendo a cada vez que piscava ali parado, escutando os sons da floresta, os distantes estalidos de gravetos, o farfalhar suave da neve. Estaria em vias de ser atacado? A corça o teria atraído a uma armadilha? Ele estaria imaginando que havia alguém parado, à espreita, além do alcance da varinha?**

**Ergueu-a mais alto. Ninguém avançou para ele, não houve clarão de luz verde detrás de árvore alguma. Por que, então, ela o conduzira àquele lugar?**

— Bom se ainda não te atacaram a Corça foi mesmo mandada para ajudar, só tem que saber qual é o objetivo, a corça ainda não mostrou nada que possa ajudar. — Falou Fernando.

**Alguma coisa lampejou à luz da varinha, e Harry se virou para examiná-la, mas viu apenas um pequeno poço congelado, a superfície negra rachada, cintilando à claridade da varinha no alto.**

**Ele se aproximou com certa cautela e espiou. O gelo refletiu sua sombra distorcida e o feixe de luz da varinha, mas, no fundo, sobre a carapaça cinzenta e difusa, outra coisa brilhou. Uma grande cruz prateada...**

— O que a corça estava querendo mostrar esta dentro do poço, mas o que será? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Será que deve ser algo que ajude a destruir a Horcrux? — Perguntou Vic.

— Tomara que seja. — Falou Teddy.

**Seu coração saltou à boca; ele caiu de joelhos à beira do poço e virou a varinha em ângulo para inundar o fundo com o máximo de luz. Um brilho vermelho-escuro... Uma espada com rubis brilhantes no punho... A espada de Gryffindor estava no fundo do poço.**

— Mas a espada não estava desaparecida? — Perguntou Roxanne.

— Pelo jeito, a espada estava em posse da pessoa que é dono da corça. — Falou Fred II.

— Mas se a pessoa estava querendo ajudar, porque não entregou a espada quando o Ministério não tinha sido tomado pelos comensais? — Perguntou Hugo.

— É, porque não entregou a espada antes? Porque só agora? — Perguntou Simas.

— Talvez a pessoa não estava querendo ser identificada? Do mesmo jeito que a corça não fala porque não estava querendo ser identificado. — Falou Luna.

— Mas se a pessoas só quer ajudar porque não quer ser identificada? — Perguntou Neville.

— Simples, talvez porque a pessoa saiba que vocês não confie nela ou nele, se for um homem. — Respondeu Lily.

— Como assim Lily? — Perguntou James.

— Há, a pessoa poderia já ter participado do grupo dos comensais, mas no final mudou de lado, e quis ajudar sem que soubessem quem era ele, porque se soubessem quem ele era de verdade vocês nunca aceitariam a ajuda deles. — Explicou Lily.

— Tipo o caso de Régulos? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Isso, mais ou menos. — Respondeu Lily.

— Bom, vamos voltar a ler então. — Falou Rose antes de voltar a ler.

**Mal respirando, olhou-a espantado. Como era possível? Como viera parar em um poço na mata, tão perto do lugar em que estavam acampados? Teria uma magia desconhecida atraído Hermione a esse lugar, ou a corça, que ele tomara por um Patrono, seria uma espécie de guardiã do poço? Ou teria a espada sido colocada ali depois de sua chegada, precisamente porque estavam ali?**

— Essa ultima suposição é mais provável. — Falou Cath.

**Nesse caso, onde estaria a pessoa que tinha querido passá-la a Harry? Mais uma vez, ele dirigiu a varinha para as árvores e arbustos circundantes, procurando uma silhueta humana, o brilho de um olho, mas não viu ninguém. Sentiu, contudo, um pouco mais de medo fermentar sua euforia ao voltar a atenção para a espada que repousava no fundo do poço congelado.**

**Apontou a varinha para a forma prateada e murmurou:**

— _**Accio espada!**_

**A arma não se mexeu.**

— Seria fácil demais se ela voasse para suas mãos. — Falou Scorpius.

**Não esperara que o fizesse. Se fosse tão fácil, a espada estaria caída no chão, aguardando que ele a recolhesse, e não no fundo de um poço congelado. Ele contornou o círculo de gelo, fazendo esforço para lembrar a última vez que a espada viera às suas mãos. Ele corria, então, extremo perigo e pedira ajuda.**

— **Socorro — murmurou, mas a espada continuou no fundo do poço, indiferente, imóvel.**

**Que era mesmo, Harry perguntou a si mesmo (voltando a andar), que Dumbledore lhe dissera da última vez que ele tivera a espada? **_**Somente um verdadeiro membro da Grifinória poderia ter tirado isto do chapéu**_**. E quais eram as qualidades que definiam um grifinório? Uma vozinha na cabeça de Harry respondeu: **_**a audácia, a coragem e o cavalheirismo distinguem os grifinórios.**_

— Se você não pode usar magia para obtela, como vai pegá-la? — Perguntou Gina.

— Terá que pegá-la com suas próprias mãos, ou seja, terá que pular dentro do poço congelado. — Respondeu James.

— Pular dentro de um poço congelado, é horrível. — Falou Teddy.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Remo.

— Perdi uma aposta e tive que pular no lago negro quando o lago estava congelado, não foi uma boa experiência. — Respondeu Teddy se lembrando da sensação.

— E o que você tinha na cabeça para fazer uma aposta assim? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Pelo menos eu entrei de roupa, se eu tivesse ganhado o menino que apostou comigo teria que entrar no lago sem roupas, o que deve ser bem pior. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Depois perguntam porque ninguém aposta com ele. — Falou James.

**Harry parou de andar e deixou escapar um longo suspiro, seu hálito esfumaçado dispersando-se rapidamente no ar gélido. Sabia o que tinha de fazer. Para ser sincero, imaginara que chegaria a esse ponto no momento em que localizara a espada no gelo.**

**Ele correu o olhar pelas árvores ao redor, mas estava convencido, agora, de que ninguém ia atacá-lo. Tinham tido oportunidade quando ele caminhara sozinho pela mata, tinham tido muito tempo enquanto examinava o poço. A essa altura, a única razão para sua demora era a perspectiva imediata ser profundamente desconvidativa.**

**Com os dedos pouco ágeis, Harry começou a tirar suas várias camadas de roupa. Onde entrava o "cavalheirismo" nisso, lamentou-se, não estava muito seguro, a não ser que cavalheirismo fosse não chamar Hermione para fazer isso por ele.**

— Se você me pedisse isso eu não faria, imagine, eu entrar dentro de um poço congelado. — Falou Hermione.

**Uma coruja piou em algum lugar enquanto se despia, e ele pensou em Edwiges com um aperto no coração. Tremia de frio agora, seus dentes batiam sem parar, mas ele continuou a se despir até ficar apenas de cueca e pés descalços na neve.**

— Acho que a coragem de ficar apenas de cueca na neve é maior do que ser cavalheiro e não chamar a Hermione. — Falou Rony.

Harry até tremeu ao pensar em entrar em um lago congelado.

**Colocou a bolsa contendo as metades de sua varinha, a carta de sua mãe, o caco do espelho de Sirius e o velho pomo por cima das roupas, então apontou a varinha de Hermione para o gelo.**

— _**Diffindo!**_

**O feitiço estalou no silêncio como o estampido de uma arma: a superfície do poço rachou e pedaços de gelo escuro flutuaram na água agitada. Pelo que Harry pôde calcular, não era fundo, mas, para recuperar a espada, teria que submergir de corpo inteiro.**

**Refletir sobre a tarefa à frente não a tornaria mais fácil, nem a água mais quente. Ele se acercou do poço e depositou a varinha de Hermione no chão, ainda acesa. Depois, tentando não imaginar a temperatura extrema a que chegaria nem a violência com que logo estaria se sacudindo, pulou.**

— Tirou a Horcrux do pescoço? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Qual o problema dele entrar em um poço com a Horcrux no pescoço? — Perguntou Molly.

— A Horcrux pode tentar se defender caso sinta algo que possa destruí-la. — Explicou Dumbledore.

Gina ficou preocupada com Harry, o que a Horcrux poderia fazer? Pensava a ruiva.

**Cada poro do seu corpo gritou em protesto: o próprio ar em seus pulmões pareceu congelar quando submergiu, até a altura dos ombros, na água gelada. Mal conseguia respirar; tremendo com tanta força que chegava a provocar marolas na borda do poço; ele procurou sentir a espada com os pés dormentes. Só queria mergulhar uma vez.**

**Harry adiou o momento da total imersão de segundo a segundo, ofegando e se sacudindo, até se convencer de que aquilo precisava ser feito. Então, reuniu toda a sua coragem e mergulhou.**

**O frio extremo foi angustiante: queimou-o como fogo. Seu próprio cérebro pareceu congelar quando ele cortou a água escura até o fundo e esticou as mãos ao encontro da espada. Seus dedos se fecharam em torno do punho: ele a puxou para cima.**

**Então alguma coisa se fechou em torno do seu pescoço.**

— Vai mata-lo. — Falou Hermione preocupada.

— A Horcrux esta se defendendo. — Falou Minerva.

**Pensou que fossem plantas aquáticas, embora nada tivesse roçado nele quando mergulhara, e ele ergueu a mão livre para se desvencilhar. Não era planta: a corrente da Horcrux apertava e lentamente comprimia sua traquéia.**

**Harry bateu os pés com força, tentando voltar à superfície, mas conseguiu apenas se impelir contra o lado rochoso do poço. Debatendo-se, sufocando, ele esgravatou o pescoço, seus dedos congelados incapazes de soltar a corrente, e agora surgiam pontinhos luminosos em seu cérebro, e ele ia se afogar, não havia mais nada, nada que pudesse fazer, e os braços que se fecharam em torno do seu peito certamente eram os da Morte...**

— Acho que os braços que te puxaram foi de alguém que estava por perto. — Falou Arthur.

— Quem deve ser? — Perguntou Dino.

— Será que é a Hermione? — Perguntou Lila

— Só lendo para saber. — Falou Rose antes de voltar a ler.

**Engasgando e engulhando, encharcado e mais gelado do que já estivera na vida, ele recobrou os sentidos, de cara na neve. Perto, outra pessoa ofegava e tossia e cambaleava. Hermione viera em seu socorro, como viera quando a cobra atacara... contudo, não parecia ser ela, não com aquelas tossidas compridas, não a julgar pelo peso dos passos...**

**Harry não teve forças para levantar a cabeça e conhecer a identidade do seu salvador. Só conseguiu levar a mão trêmula à garganta e sentir o lugar em que o medalhão cortara fundo sua carne. Não estava ali: alguém o retirara. Então, uma voz ofegante falou do alto:**

— **Você... é... maluco?**

— Típico do que o Rony falaria se estivesse em um momento como esse. — Falou Hermione, ainda estava preocupada, não houvera nenhuma palavra mencionando onde ou como Rony estaria.

_É provável que o menino tenha tido sorte com o desiluminador, existem boas chances dessa pessoa ser ele. Pensou Dumbledore._

**Nada além do choque de ouvir aquela voz poderia ter dado a Harry energia para se levantar. Tremendo violentamente, ele se pôs de pé, vacilante. Diante dele, viu Rony, completamente vestido, mas encharcado até os ossos, os cabelos colados no rosto, a espada de Gryffindor em uma das mãos e a Horcrux pendurada na corrente partida na outra.**

— Graças ao Céus, já estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada. — Falou Molly.

— Já estava demorando para ele aparecer. — Falou Jorge.

— E que chegada em. — Falou Fred.

— O mais estranho é como você chegou lá? Hermione disse que é um lugar que ela ia com os pais, como você iria conhecer esse lugar? — Perguntou Arthur confuso.

— Tenho certeza que logo irá ser explicado. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo sinal para que Rose voltasse a ler.

— **Por que não tirou essa coisa antes de mergulhar, pô? — ofegou Rony, segurando a Horcrux, que balançava para frente e para trás na corrente curta em uma paródia de hipnose.**

**Harry não conseguiu responder. A corça prateada não era nada, nada comparada ao reaparecimento de Rony, nem conseguia acreditar. Tremendo de frio, apanhou o monte de roupas ainda na beira do poço e começou a se vestir. Enfiando suéter após suéter pela cabeça, Harry fitava Rony, como se esperasse vê-lo desaparecer cada vez que o perdia de vista. Entretanto, ele tinha que ser real: acabara de mergulhar no poço, salvara a vida de Harry.**

— **Foi v-você? — perguntou ele por fim, os dentes castanholando, a voz mais fraca do que o normal por causa do quase estrangulamento.**

— **Bem, foi — respondeu Rony, parecendo ligeiramente atordoado.**

— **V-você conjurou aquela corça?**

— **Quê? Não, claro que não! Pensei que você é que estivesse conjurando!**

— **Meu Patrono é um veado.**

— **Ah, é. Achei que estava diferente. Sem galhada.**

— Ou seja, sem chifre, não é James. — Falou Lily olhando para James.

— Que foi Lily? — Perguntou James.

— Como vai os chifres? — Perguntou Lily sorrindo.

— Que chifres? — Perguntou James confuso.

— Do seu bichinho de estimação, como vai os chifres, ou do jeito que Rony fala, galhada. — Explicou Lily.

— Vai bem, tenho certeza que ele ficara feliz por causa que você se importa tanto com ele, mas acho que seu bichinho de estimação não esta feliz, já que você não deixa ele galopa por ai, a eguinha pocotó deve estar muito triste. — Falou James sorrindo vitorioso.

(Autora aqui: Gente eles estão falando um do patrono do outro, Lily do Patrono do James que é um cervo também, e o James do Patrono da Lily que é um cavalo, igual da Gina, James esta chamando o cavalo de Lily de eguinha pocotó só para zoar gente)

— Cuida do seu que eu cuido do meu. — Falou Lily.

James sorriu vitorioso e fez sinal para que a prima voltasse a ler.

**Harry pendurou a bolsa de Hagrid no pescoço, vestiu o último suéter, abaixou-se para recolher a varinha de Hermione e encarou Rony.**

— **Como veio parar aqui?**

**Aparentemente, Rony tivera esperança de que essa questão fosse levantada mais tarde, ou nunca.**

— **Bem, eu... você entende... voltei. Se... — ele pigarreou. — Entende. Vocês ainda me quiserem.**

**Houve um silêncio em que o assunto da partida de Rony pareceu se levantar como uma muralha entre os dois. Contudo, ele estava ali. Voltara. Acabara de salvar a vida de Harry.**

**Rony baixou os olhos para as mãos. Pareceu momentaneamente surpreso ao ver os objetos que carregava.**

— **Ah, sim, tirei-a do poço — disse desnecessariamente, estendendo a espada para Harry examiná-la. — Foi por isso que você pulou aí dentro, certo?**

— **Foi — respondeu Harry — Mas não estou entendendo. Como foi que você chegou aqui? Como nos encontrou?**

— Também estamos curiosos para saber. — Falou Hugo.

— **É uma longa história. Passei horas procurando vocês, a mata é bem grande, não é? E estava pensando que teria de me entocar embaixo de uma árvore e esperar amanhecer, quando vi aquela corça vindo e você atrás.**

— **Você não viu mais ninguém?**

— **Não. Eu...**

**Ele hesitou olhando para duas árvores que cresciam juntas a alguns metros de onde estavam.**

— **Achei que tinha visto alguma coisa se mexendo lá adiante, mas na hora estava correndo para o poço, porque você tinha mergulhado e não tinha voltado à tona, então eu não ia me desviar para... ei!**

**Harry já estava correndo para o lugar que Rony indicara. Os dois carvalhos cresciam muito juntos; havia apenas um vão de uns poucos centímetros, à altura dos olhos, entre seus troncos, um lugar ideal para ver sem ser visto. O solo em torno das raízes, porém, não tinha neve, e Harry não viu marcas de pés. Ele voltou para onde Rony ficara esperando ainda segurando a espada e a Horcrux.**

— **Viu alguma coisa lá? — perguntou Rony. — Não.**

— **Então, como foi que a espada apareceu no poço?**

— Ta ai um mistério que tomara que o livro irá contar. — Falou Simas.

— **A pessoa que conjurou o Patrono deve tê-la colocado lá.**

**Os dois olharam para a bainha lavrada da espada, o punho cravejado de rubis refulgia fracamente à luz da varinha de Hermione.**

— **Você acha que esta é a verdadeira? — perguntou Rony.**

— **Só há um jeito de descobrir, não é?**

— Mas ainda não terão que pensar em um jeito de abrir o medalhão? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— Harry já deve saber um jeito. — Falou Rony.

**A Horcrux ainda balançava na mão de Rony. O medalhão vibrava ligeiramente. Harry sabia que a coisa ali dentro se agitava outra vez. Sentira a presença da espada e tentara matar Harry para não deixar que ele a possuísse. Agora não era o momento para longas discussões; agora era o momento de destruir o medalhão de uma vez por todas. Harry olhou para os lados, segurando a varinha no alto e viu onde: uma pedra achatada sob a copa de um sicômoro.**

— **Vem comigo — disse ele, e saiu andando, limpou a neve da superfície da pedra e estendeu a mão para a Horcrux. Quando Rony lhe ofereceu a espada, no entanto, Harry balançou a cabeça.**

— **Não, você é que tem de fazer isso.**

— **Eu? — espantou-se Rony. — Por quê?**

— **Porque você tirou a espada do poço. Acho que ela escolheu você.**

**Não estava sendo bom nem generoso. Com a mesma certeza com que soube que a corça era benévola, sabia que Rony é quem tinha de brandir a espada. Dumbledore ensinara a Harry pelo menos alguma coisa sobre certos tipos de magia, do poder incalculável de determinados atos.**

— **Vou abri-lo — disse Harry — e você o transpassa. Imediatamente, ok.? Porque o que estiver aí dentro oferecerá resistência. O pedacinho de Riddle no diário tentou me matar.**

— O pedacinho de Riddle não foi a única coisa que tentou te matar lá, o basilisco também tentou te matar. — Falou Gina.

— **Como você vai abrir? — indagou Rony. Ele parecia aterrorizado.**

— **Vou pedir que se abra, usando a ofidioglossia. — A resposta veio tão facilmente aos seus lábios que ele pensou que, no íntimo, sempre a soubera; talvez precisasse do recente confronto com Nagini para tomar consciência disso. Ele olhou para o "S" serpentino, cravejado de cintilantes pedrinhas verdes: era fácil visualizá-lo como uma minúscula cobra, enroscada sobre a rocha fria.**

— Não acredito que não pensamos nisso. — Falou Hermione.

— Ofidioglossia, era isso que precisávamos para abrir essa porcaria. — Falou Sirius.

— De qualquer jeito Harry vai ter que nos ajudar. — Falou Minerva.

— Não, ele é apenas um adolescente. — Falou Molly.

— Molly, ele só vai usar a ofidioglossia, ele não vai sair por ai atrás da Horcrux. — Falou Remo.

— Vocês falam como se já tivessem achado a Horcrux. — Falou Rony.

— Já achamos. — Falou Dumbledore.

Todos olharam surpresos para Dumbledore.

— E onde esta? — Perguntou Rose.

— Esta guardada em segurança, decidimos que seria melhor guardarmos do que ficarmos com ela no pescoço. — Respondeu Dumbledore — Vamos voltar a ler. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo sinal para que Rose voltasse a ler.

— **Não! — disse Rony —, não, não abre isso! Estou falando sério!**

— **Por que não? — perguntou Harry. — Vamos nos livrar dessa droga, já faz meses...**

— **Não posso, Harry, estou falando sério... faz você...**

— **Mas por quê?**

— **Porque essa coisa me faz mal! — alegou Rony, se afastando do medalhão sobre a rocha. — Não consigo enfrentá-la! Não estou dando uma desculpa, Harry, pelo meu comportamento, mas ela me afetou mais do que a você ou Hermione, me fez pensar coisas, coisas que de qualquer jeito eu já estava pensando, mas ficaram piores, não sei explicar, então eu tirava esse medalhão e minha cabeça voltava ao normal, e quando eu tornava a pôr essa bosta... não posso fazer isso, Harry!**

**Ele recuara, a espada caída de um lado, balançando a cabeça.**

— **Você pode — retrucou Harry —, sei que pode! Você acabou de pegar a espada, sei que é você quem tem de usá-la. Por favor, destrua o medalhão, Rony.**

**O som do seu nome pareceu ter agido como um estimulante. Engoliu em seco, respirou com força pelo seu comprido nariz e tornou a se aproximar da pedra.**

— **Me diga quando — pediu Rony, rouco.**

— Tenho a impressão de que não será fácil. — Falou Arthur.

— **Quando eu disser "três" — respondeu Harry, voltando sua atenção para o medalhão e estreitando os olhos, concentrando-se na letra "S", imaginando uma cobra, enquanto o conteúdo do objeto debatia-se como uma barata presa. Teria sido fácil sentir pena, exceto que o corte no pescoço de Harry ainda ardia. **

— **Um... dois... três... **_**abra**_**.**

**A última palavra saiu como um silvo e um rosnado e as portinhas douradas do medalhão se abriram, par a par, com um estalido.**

**Sob cada janelinha de vidro em seu interior piscava um olho vivo, escuro e bonito como os de Tom Riddle tinham sido antes de se tornarem vermelhos e terem fendas em vez de pupilas.**

— **Fure ele com a espada — disse Harry, mantendo o medalhão parado sobre a rocha.**

**Rony ergueu a espada nas mãos trêmulas: a ponta oscilou sobre os olhos que giravam freneticamente, e Harry segurou o medalhão com força, se preparando, já imaginando o sangue escorrendo das janelinhas vazias.**

**Então a voz sibilou da Horcrux.**

— _**Vi o seu coração, e ele é meu.**_

— **Não dê ouvidos a ele! — falou Harry, com rispidez. — Perfure-o!**

— Com certeza não será fácil. — Falou Hermione.

— Ele vai se defender usando o emocional. — Falou Elliz.

— _**Vi os seus sonhos, Rony Weasley, e vi os seus temores. Tudo que você deseja ê possível, mas tudo que você teme também é possível...**_

— **Perfure-o! — berrou Harry; sua voz ecoou pela árvores ao redor, a ponta da espada oscilou, e Rony contemplou os olhos de Riddle.**

— _**Sempre o menos amado pela mãe que desejava uma filha... menos amado agora pela garota que prefere o seu amigo... sempre segundo, sempre, eternamente na sombra...**_

— Mentira. — Falaram Hermione e Molly ao mesmo tempo.

— **Rony, perfure-o agora! — urrou Harry; sentia o medalhão estremecendo em suas mãos e sentia medo do que sobreviria. Rony ergueu a espada ainda mais alto e, ao fazer isso, os olhos de Riddle rutilaram.**

**Das janelinhas do medalhão, dos olhos, brotaram, como duas bolhas grotescas, as cabeças de Harry e Hermione, estranhamente deformadas.**

**Rony berrou chocado e recuou ao ver as figuras desabrochando para fora do medalhão, primeiro os troncos, depois as cinturas, por fim as pernas, que se ergueram do medalhão, lado a lado como árvores de uma única raiz, balançando sobre o Rony e o Harry real, que retirara rápido os dedos do medalhão inesperadamente incandescente.**

— **Rony! — gritou Harry mas o Riddle-Harry agora estava falando com a voz de Voldemort, e Rony olhou hipnotizado para o rosto do amigo.**

— _**Por que voltou? Estávamos muito bem sem você, mais felizes sem você, contentes com a sua ausência... rimos de sua burrice, sua covardia, sua presunção...**_

— _**Presunção!**_** — ecoou Riddle-Hermione, agora mais bonita e mais terrível do que a Hermione real: ela balançou gargalhando, diante de Rony, que expressava horror, mas estava petrificado, a espada pendendo inutilmente ao lado do corpo.**_** — Quem poderia olhar para você, quem jamais olharia para você ao lado de Harry Potter? Que foi que você já fez, comparado a O Eleito? Quem é você comparado ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu?**_

— **Rony, perfure-o, PERFURE-O! — berrou Harry, mas o amigo não se mexeu: seus olhos estavam arregalados, e neles se refletiam o Riddle-Harry e o Riddle-Hermione, os cabelos dos dois rodopiando como labaredas, seus olhos vermelhos e brilhantes, suas vozes ressoando em um dueto maligno.**

— _**Sua mãe confessou**_** — desdenhou Riddle-Harry, enquanto Riddle-Hermione debochava — **_**que preferia que eu fosse filho dela, que faria a troca satisfeita**_**...**

— Isso é mentira. — Falou Molly novamente.

Todos escutavam cada palavra com atenção, cada detalha e com sua imaginação tentavam pensar na cena que se passava dita no livro, pensavam na sensação de estarem no lugar de Rony, pensar em como é ouvir aquelas palavras e pensar que são verdade.

— _**Quem não iria preferir ele, que mulher aceitaria você? Você não é nada, nada, nada perto dele**_** — cantarolava Riddle-Hermione, esticando-se como uma cobra e se enrolando em Riddle-Harry, envolvendo-o em um abraço: seus lábios se tocaram.**

— Que nojo. — Falaram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo, se olharam e ao mesmo tempo fizeram uma careta que fez com que Rony risse da cara dos dois — Que foi? — Perguntou os dois ao mesmo tempo novamente a Rony que continuava a rir.

— A cara que vocês fez, foi muito engraçada. — Falou Rony rindo.

A imagem de Harry e Hermione se beijando não fizeram muito efeito em Rony, o menino já não pensava na possibilidade de seus melhores amigos ficarem juntos, não depois de ouvir varias e varias vezes Hermione dizer que o ama.

Rose soltou um fraco sorriso e voltou a ler.

**No chão à frente, Rony ergueu o rosto angustiado: brandiu a espada no alto, os braços trêmulos.**

— **Vamos, Rony! — berrou Harry.**

**Rony olhou para ele e Harry pensou ter visto um laivo vermelho nos olhos do amigo.**

— **Rony...?**

**A espada lampejou, mergulhou: Harry atirou-se para longe, houve um clangor de metal e um grito que pareceu interminável. Harry se virou, escorregando na neve, a varinha empunhada para se defender: mas não havia contra o que lutar.**

**As monstruosas versões dele e Hermione tinham desaparecido: havia apenas Rony, parado, a espada frouxa na mão, contemplando os fragmentos do medalhão destruído sobre a pedra achatada.**

**Lentamente, Harry se encaminhou para ele, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Rony arquejava. Seus olhos não estavam mais vermelhos, mas no tom normal de azul; e estavam também úmidos.**

**Harry se abaixou, fingindo não ter visto, e apanhou os pedaços da Horcrux. Rony perfurara os vidros das duas janelinhas: os olhos de Riddle tinham desaparecido e a seda manchada que forrava o medalhão desprendia uma leve fumaça. A coisa que vivia na Horcrux tinha sumido; torturar Rony fora o seu último ato.**

— Essa Horcrux já estava dando uma raiva mesmo. — Falou Gina.

**A espada bateu com estrépito quando Rony a largou no chão. Ele caíra de joelhos, a cabeça nos braços. Seu corpo sacudia, mas não de frio, percebeu seu amigo. Harry enfiou o medalhão partido no bolso, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Rony e colocou a mão cautelosamente em seu ombro. Entendeu como um bom sinal que Rony não a tivesse empurrado.**

— **Depois que você foi embora — disse Harry baixinho, feliz que o rosto do amigo estivesse escondido —, ela chorou uma semana. Provavelmente mais, só que não queria que eu visse. Teve muitas noites em que nem nos falamos. Com a sua partida...**

**Não pôde terminar; somente agora com a volta de Rony é que compreendia inteiramente o quanto lhes custara a ausência do amigo.**

— **Ela é como uma irmã — continuou ele. — Eu a amo como uma irmã e acho que ela sente o mesmo com relação a mim. Sempre foi assim. Pensei que você soubesse.**

— Tão irmãos quanto Harry e Gina. — Falou Gui irônico.

— Estava demorando para sobrar pra gente Harry. — Falou Gina para o namorado que sorrio e assentiu.

— Mas é verdade. — Falou Sirius.

— Sirius é pra ajudar, e não para piorar a situação. — Falou Harry para o padrinho que riu.

**Rony não respondeu, olhou para o outro lado e enxugou audivelmente o nariz na manga. Harry tornou a se levantar e se dirigiu ao lugar em que estava a enorme mochila de Rony, a metros de distância, largada pelo amigo ao correr para o poço e impedir Harry de se afogar. Levou-a às costas e voltou para Rony, que, à sua aproximação, se levantou com os olhos injetados, mas recomposto.**

— **Me desculpe — disse com a voz grave. — Me desculpe por ter ido embora. Sei que fui um... um... — Ele correu os olhos pela escuridão que o rodeava, como se esperasse que uma palavra suficientemente pejorativa caísse do céu e o definisse.**

— **Você compensou isso hoje à noite — respondeu Harry. — Apanhou a espada. Destruiu a Horcrux. Salvou minha vida.**

— **Isso me faz parecer bem melhor do que fui — murmurou Rony.**

— **Coisas desse tipo sempre parecem mais legais faladas do que realmente foram — afirmou Harry. — É o que venho tentando lhe dizer há anos.**

— Rony demora anos para entender coisa que estão na sua frente. — Roxanne.

**Simultaneamente, os dois se adiantaram e se abraçaram. Harry apertou as costas encharcadas de Rony.**

— **E agora — disse Harry, ao se separarem — só precisamos encontrar outra vez a barraca.**

**Não foi difícil, porém. Embora a caminhada pela mata, acompanhando a corça, tivesse parecido longa, com Rony ao seu lado a viagem de volta pareceu surpreendentemente curta. Harry mal pôde esperar para acordar Hermione, e foi com crescente agitação que entrou na barraca seguido por Rony mais atrás.**

— Ela vai tentar me matar. — Falou Rony.

— Mentira. — Falou Hermione.

— Verdade. — Falaram Rony e Harry.

Hermione fez cara feia para o namorado e para o amigo que sorriam vitoriosos.

**Estava gloriosamente quente depois do poço e da mata. A única iluminação vinha das chamas azuis que ainda tremeluziam em uma tigela no chão. Hermione estava ferrada no sono, enroscada por baixo das cobertas, e não se mexeu até que Harry a chamou várias vezes.**

— _**Hermione!**_

**Ela acordou e sentou-se depressa, afastando os cabelos do rosto.**

— **Que aconteceu? Harry? Você está bem?**

— **Calma, tudo está bem. Mais do que bem. Estou ótimo. Tem alguém aqui.**

— **Como assim? Quem...?**

**Ela viu Rony parado ali, segurando a espada, escorrendo água no tapete puído. Harry recuou para um canto menos iluminado, tirou a mochila de Rony e tentou se fundir com a lona da barraca.**

**Hermione deslizou do beliche e foi ao encontro de Rony como uma sonâmbula, os olhos pregados no rosto pálido do garoto. Parou bem diante dele, seus lábios entreabertos, seus olhos arregalados. Rony deu um sorriso débil e esperançoso, e começou a erguer os braços.**

**Hermione atirou-se para frente e começou a socar cada centímetro do corpo dele ao seu alcance.**

— Esta vendo como era verdade. — Falou Rony.

O salão inteiro ria da situação, era o que estavam precisando desde o momento em que Rony e Harry haviam brigado, precisavam de um momento de comédia para afastar o clima tenso que pairava pelo salão.

— **Ai... ui... me larga! Que...? Hermione... AI! **

— **Você... absoluto... palhaço... Ronald... Weasley!**

**Ela pontuava cada palavra com um soco: Rony recuou, protegendo a cabeça contra o assalto de Hermione.**

— **Você... se arrasta... aqui... depois de... semanas... e... mais... semanas... ah, **_**cadê a minha varinha**_**?**

**Parecia disposta a arrancar a varinha das mãos de Harry, e ele reagiu instintivamente.**

— _**Protego!**_

**Um escudo invisível irrompeu entre Rony e Hermione: a violência foi tal que a jogou de costas no chão. Cuspindo os cabelos na boca, ela tornou a se levantar.**

— **Hermione! — disse Harry. — Calm...**

— Vai acabar sobrando para o Harry também. — Falou Fred II rindo.

— **Não vou me acalmar! — berrou ela. Nunca antes ele a vira se descontrolar daquele jeito; parecia enlouquecida. — Devolva a minha varinha! **_**Devolva já**_**!**

— **Hermione, por favor...**

— **Não me diga o que fazer, Harry Potter — guinchou ela. — Não ouse! Devolva-me agora mesmo! E VOCÊ!**

**Ela apontava para Rony em funesta acusação: parecia uma maldição, e Harry não pôde culpar Rony por recuar vários passos.**

— **Corri atrás de você! Chamei você! Pedi para você voltar!**

— **Eu sei — respondeu Rony. — Hermione, eu lamento, eu realmente...**

— **Ah, você **_**lamenta**_**!**

**Ela deu uma gargalhada, aguda, descontrolada; Rony olhou para Harry pedindo ajuda, mas o amigo apenas fez uma careta indicando sua incapacidade.**

— Nossa, que melhor amigo é esse. — Falou Rony para o amigo que deu de ombros e riu.

— **Você volta aqui depois de semanas... **_**semanas**_**... e acha que tudo vai ficar bem se você disser que **_**lamenta**_**?**

— **E que mais eu posso dizer? — gritou Rony, e Harry ficou contente de vê-lo reagir.**

— **Ah, não sei! — berrou Hermione, sarcástica. — Vasculhe o seu cérebro, Rony, só vai precisar de uns segundinhos...**

— **Hermione — interrompeu-a Harry, considerando aquilo um golpe baixo —, ele acabou de salvar a minha...**

— **E eu com isso! — gritou ela. — Não quero saber o que foi que ele fez! Semanas e mais semanas, por ele poderíamos estar **_**mortos**_**...**

— **Eu sabia que não estavam mortos! — urrou Rony, abafando a voz de Hermione pela primeira vez, praticamente encostando no escudo entre eles. — O **_**Profeta**_** só fala no Harry, o rádio só fala no Harry, estão procurando por vocês em toda parte, um monte de boatos e histórias malucas, eu sabia que na mesma hora teria notícias, se vocês morressem, você não sabe o que eu passei...**

— **O que **_**você**_** passou?**

— Hermione esta descontrolada. — Falou Gina.

— Nunca vi Hermione chegar a esse ponto. — Falou Harry impressionado.

**A voz da garota estava tão aguda que mais um pouco só os morcegos conseguiriam ouvi-la, mas atingira um tal nível de indignação que ficou temporariamente muda, e Rony aproveitou a oportunidade.**

— **Eu quis voltar no minuto em que desaparatei, mas topei direto com uma quadrilha de sequestradores, Hermione, e não pude ir a lugar algum!**

— Sequestradores? — Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

— **Uma quadrilha de quê? — perguntou Harry, enquanto Hermione se atirava em uma poltrona com os braços e as pernas cruzados com tanta força que lhe pareceu que fosse levar anos para descruzá-los.**

— **Seqüestradores — disse Rony. — Estão por toda parte, quadrilhas tentando ganhar dinheiro prendendo nascidos trouxas e traidores do sangue, o Ministério está oferecendo uma recompensa pelos capturados. Eu estava sozinho e me acharam com cara de estudante, então ficaram realmente animados, pensando que eu fosse um nascido trouxa se escondendo. Tive que falar rápido para não me arrastarem até o Ministério.**

— **Que foi que disse a eles?**

— **Que era o Lalau Shunpike. Foi o primeiro nome que me ocorreu.**

— **E eles acreditaram?**

— **Não eram muito brilhantes. Um deles, decididamente, era meio trasgo, o cheiro dele...**

Todos riram do jeito que Rony mencionou ser um dos sequestradores.

**Rony olhou para Hermione, visivelmente esperançoso de que ela pudesse se enternecer com essa pitada de humor, mas sua fisionomia continuava inflexível acima dos joelhos cruzados.**

— **Enfim, tiveram a maior discussão pra decidir se eu era ou não o Lalau. Para ser franco, foi meio patético, mas eram cinco e eu apenas um, e tinham tirado a minha varinha. Então, dois deles se atracaram e, enquanto os outros estavam distraídos, consegui dar um soco no estômago do que estava me segurando, agarrei a varinha dele, desarmei o outro cara que estava segurando a minha e desaparatei. Não fiz isso muito bem e tornei a me estrunchar... — Rony levantou a mão direita para mostrar que estavam lhe faltando duas unhas; Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas com frieza — e fui parar a quilômetros do lugar em que vocês estavam. Quando finalmente cheguei à margem do rio onde acampamos... vocês tinham partido.**

— **Que história arrebatadora! — exclamou Hermione, naquele tom superior que adotava quando queria magoar. — Você deve ter ficado simplesmente aterrorizado. Nesse meio-tempo, fomos a Godric's Hollow e, vejamos, que foi que aconteceu, Harry? Ah, sim, a cobra de Você-Sabe-Quem apareceu por lá e quase nos liquidou, e então chegou Você-Sabe-Quem em pessoa e por uma fração de segundo não nos agarrou.**

— Hermione, também não precisa me humilhar né, como eu ia saber que vocês iriam ser atacados pela cobra e quase per pegos pela cobra. — Falou Rony.

— É Hermione você esta exagerando. — Concordou Harry.

— Não precisa jogar na cara também. — Falou Gina.

— O que é isso? Um complô contra mim? — Perguntou Hermione fingindo estar indignada com os amigos.

Os três se olharam e riram da amiga.

— **Quê? — exclamou Rony, olhando boquiaberto de Hermione para Harry, mas ela o ignorou.**

— **Imagine perder as unhas, Harry! Isto realmente põe os nossos sofrimentos em perspectiva, não?**

— **Hermione — disse Harry, em voz baixa —, Rony acabou de salvar a minha vida.**

**Ela pareceu não ouvi-lo.**

— **Mas tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber — disse ela, fixando o olhar uns trinta centímetros acima da cabeça de Rony. — Exatamente, como foi que nos encontrou hoje à noite? Isto é importante. Quando soubermos, poderemos nos certificar de que não estamos recebendo a visita de alguém que não queremos ver.**

**Rony amarrou a cara para ela e puxou um pequeno objeto de prata do bolso da jeans.**

— **Com isto.**

**Hermione precisou encarar Rony para ver o que estava mostrando aos dois.**

— **O desiluminador? — perguntou, tão admirada que se esqueceu de demonstrar frieza e ferocidade.**

— É sério que isso ajudou ele a nos achar? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Sim. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Como? — Perguntou Rony.

— Vamos ler para descobrir. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Não serve só para acender e apagar luzes. Não sei como funciona ou por que aconteceu dessa vez e nenhuma outra, porque estou querendo voltar desde que fui. Mas eu estava escutando o rádio, muito cedo na manhã de Natal, e ouvi... ouvi você.**

**Rony estava olhando para Hermione.**

— **Você me ouviu pelo rádio? — perguntou ela, incrédula.**

— **Não, ouvi você saindo do meu bolso. A sua voz — ele tornou a erguer o desiluminador — saiu daqui.**

— **E exatamente o que foi que eu disse? — perguntou Hermione, seu tom uma mescla de ceticismo e curiosidade.**

— **Meu nome. "Rony." E disse... alguma coisa sobre uma varinha...**

**O rosto de Hermione assumiu um afogueado escarlate. Harry lembrou-se: tinha sido a primeira vez que qualquer dos dois tinha pronunciado o nome de Rony em voz alta desde que ele partira; Hermione falara quando discutiam o conserto da varinha de Harry.**

— Uau, isso acontece mesmo? — Perguntou Fred impressionado.

— Sim. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— **Então, tirei-o do bolso — continuou Rony, olhando para o desiluminador — e não me pareceu diferente nem nada, mas eu tinha certeza que tinha ouvido sua voz. Então o liguei. E a luz se apagou no meu quarto, mas outra luz apareceu fora da janela.**

**Rony ergueu a mão vazia e apontou para frente, seus olhos focalizados em alguma coisa que nem Harry nem Hermione estavam vendo.**

— **Era uma bola luminosa, meio pulsante e azulada, como a luz que aparece ao redor de uma Chave de Portal, entendem?**

— **Sim — disseram Harry e Hermione juntos, automaticamente.**

— **Senti que o momento era aquele. Apanhei as minhas coisas, arrumei-as na mochila e saí com ela para o jardim. A bolinha luminosa estava pairando lá, esperando por mim, e, quando eu saí, ela oscilou um pouco e eu a acompanhei atrás do barraco então... bem, ela entrou em mim.**

— **Desculpe? — estranhou Harry, certo de que não ouvira direito.**

— **Foi como se ela flutuasse ao meu encontro — disse Rony, ilustrando o movimento com o dedo indicador livre —, direto para o meu peito e então... entrou. Foi aqui — ele indicou um ponto junto ao coração —, eu a senti, era quente. E, uma vez dentro de mim, eu soube o que devia fazer, soube que ela ia me levar aonde eu precisava ir. Então desaparatei e me vi na encosta de um morro. Havia neve para todo lado...**

— Vocês já estiveram nesse lugar. — Falou Gina.

Hermione assentiu, estava impressionada com a história de Rony.

— **Estivemos lá — disse Harry. — Acampamos duas noites lá, e, na segunda, passei o tempo todo pensando que ouvia alguém andar no escuro e chamar!**

— **É, bem, deve ter sido eu — disse Rony. — Pelo visto, os seus feitiços de proteção funcionam, porque não vi nem ouvi vocês. Mas tinha certeza de que estavam por perto, então acabei me enfiando no meu saco de dormir e esperei que um de vocês aparecesse. Pensei que teriam de se tornar visíveis quando guardassem a barraca.**

— **Na verdade, não — disse Hermione. — Temos desaparatado com a Capa da Invisibilidade, por precaução. E partimos realmente cedo, porque, como disse Harry, tínhamos ouvido alguém andando às tontas por lá.**

— **Bem, passei o dia inteiro naquele morro — continuou Rony. — Na esperança que vocês aparecessem. Mas, quando começou a escurecer, eu percebi que devíamos ter nos desencontrado, então tornei a clicar o desiluminador, a luz azul saiu e entrou em mim, desaparatei e acabei chegando a esta mata. Mas não os vi, então só me restou a esperança de que um ou outro acabasse aparecendo: e o Harry apareceu. Bem, vi primeiro a corça, obviamente.**

— **Você viu o quê? — perguntou Hermione, ríspida.**

— Vai ter que contar toda a história. — Falou Cath entediada.

**Os dois garotos explicaram o que acontecera e, à medida que iam contando a história da corça prateada e da espada no poço, Hermione franzia a testa ora para um, ora para outro, tão concentrada que se esqueceu de manter as pernas travadas.**

— **Mas deve ter sido um Patrono! — exclamou. — Vocês não conseguiram ver quem o conjurou? Não viram ninguém? Não acredito! E a corça levou vocês à espada! É inacreditável! E o que aconteceu depois?**

**Rony explicou que observara Harry pular no poço e aguardara que o amigo voltasse à tona; e, percebendo que havia alguma coisa errada, mergulhara e salvara o amigo, depois voltara para pegar a espada. Ele contou até a abertura do medalhão, então hesitou e Harry interveio.**

— **... e Rony perfurou-o com a espada.**

— **E... e a Horcrux sumiu? Assim? — sussurrou ela.**

— **Bem, ela... gritou — respondeu Harry, olhando de soslaio para Rony. — Veja.**

**Harry atirou o medalhão no colo dela; cautelosamente, Hermione o apanhou e examinou as janelinhas furadas.**

**Decidindo que finalmente era seguro, Harry removeu o Feitiço Escudo com um aceno da varinha de Hermione e virou-se para Rony.**

— Só agora que você foi tirar o feitiço? — Perguntou Lily.

— Há, vai saber se a raiva da Hermione não voltasse de uma hora para a outra e tentasse matar Rony novamente. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— **Agora há pouco você falou que fugiu dos seqüestradores com uma varinha a mais?**

— **Quê? — disse Rony, que observava Hermione examinar o medalhão. — Ah... Falei sim.**

**Ele desafivelou a mochila e tirou uma varinha curta e escura de um dos bolsos.**

— **Tome. Calculei que é sempre bom a gente ter uma sobressalente.**

— **E calculou bem — disse Harry, estendendo a mão. — A minha quebrou. **

— **Você está brincando? — perguntou Rony, mas naquele momento Hermione se levantou e ele pareceu mais uma vez apreensivo.**

— Eu também não acreditaria se me dissesse. — Falou Gina.

**Hermione guardou a Horcrux destruída na bolsinha de contas, voltou para a cama e se acomodou sem dizer mais nada. Rony passou a nova varinha a Harry.**

— **Foi o melhor que se poderia esperar, imagino — murmurou Harry.**

— **É. Poderia ter sido pior. Lembra aqueles passarinhos que ela lançou contra mim?**

— **Ainda não eliminei essa possibilidade — respondeu a voz abafada de Hermione debaixo das cobertas, mas Harry viu Rony sorrindo quando tirou os pijamas marrons da mochila.**

— Tudo voltou ao normal. — Falou Rose sorrindo — Acabou, quem vai ler? — Perguntou a ruiva olhando em volta.

— Eu vou. — Falou Lorcan.

(Autora aqui: Fiz como o combinado, postei o capitulo extra do Harry e da Gina e agora o capitulo com a leitura, espero que tenham gostado, me desculpem se o capitulo do Harry e da Gina ficou um pouco curto, mas é que as coisas aqui em casa não estão fáceis meu pai esta sofrendo muito com a separação da minha mãe e por isso estou tendo que estar sempre ao lado dele, e com tantos momentos triste aqui acabo não tendo inspiração, e sem contar que sem mãe eu tenho que cozinhar e limpar a casa, então até mais, espero as criticas nos comentários...)


	29. CAPITULO VINTE: XENOFÍLIO LOVEGOOD

CAPÍTULO VINTE

XENOFÍLIO LOVEGOOD

— Xenofílio Lovegood. — Falou Lorcan.

— Um capitulo inteiro para seu avô? — Perguntou James olhando para Lysa que deu de ombros.

— Vamos ler né, para ver o que meu avô tem haver com a busca de vocês atrás da Horcrux. — Falou Lorcan antes de começar a ler.

**Harry não esperava que a ira de Hermione se abrandasse da noite para o dia, portanto não se surpreendeu que ela se comunicasse principalmente por olhares indignados e silêncios contundentes na manhã seguinte. Rony reagiu mantendo um comportamento anormalmente sério na presença dela, como um sinal externo de seu continuado remorso. De fato, quando os três estavam juntos, Harry se sentia como o único não enlutado em um enterro com poucos acompanhantes. Nos raros momentos que passava sozinho com Harry (apanhando água e procurando cogumelos no mato rasteiro), no entanto, Rony se mostrava descaradamente alegre.**

— Depois de ficar um tempão longe, até eu ficaria descaradamente alegre. — Falou Scorpius.

— **Alguém nos ajudou — ele não parava de dizer. — Alguém mandou aquela corça. Alguém está do nosso lado. Uma Horcrux a menos, colega!**

**Estimulados pela destruição do medalhão, eles começaram a debater a possível localização das demais Horcruxes, e, embora tivessem discutido o assunto tantas vezes anteriormente, Harry se sentia otimista, certo de que outros avanços se seguiriam ao primeiro. O mau humor de Hermione não conseguia estragar o seu alto astral: a súbita virada em sua sorte, a aparição da misteriosa corça, a recuperação da espada de Gryffindor e, principalmente, o retorno de Rony faziam Harry tão feliz que era até difícil ficar de cara séria.**

**No final da tarde, ele e Rony fugiram mais uma vez da presença negativa de Hermione e, a pretexto de procurar amoras silvestres nos espinheiros desfolhados, continuaram a interminável troca de notícias. Harry conseguira finalmente contar ao amigo as várias viagens que ele e Hermione tinham feito até a história completa do que acontecera em Godric's Hollow; agora Rony estava pondo Harry ao corrente de tudo que descobrira sobre um mundo bruxo mais amplo nas semanas que estivera fora.**

— **... e como foi que você descobriu a respeito do Tabu? — perguntou a Harry, depois de explicar as numerosas e desesperadas tentativas de nascidos trouxas para fugir do Ministério.**

— **O quê?**

— **Você e Hermione pararam de dizer o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem!**

— **Ah, sim. Foi um mau hábito que adquirimos — respondeu Harry. — Mas não tenho problema em chamá-lo de V..**

— Vai voltar a berrar dizendo que não podemos dizer Voldemort. — Falou Hermione girando os olhos.

— **NÃO! — berrou Rony, fazendo Harry pular para dentro das amoreiras e Hermione (de nariz enterrado em um livro à entrada da barraca) olhar feio para os dois. — Desculpe — disse Rony, puxando Harry para fora dos galhos espinhosos —, mas o nome foi azarado, Harry, é assim que eles rastreiam as pessoas! Usar o nome dele rompe os feitiços de proteção, provoca uma espécie de perturbação mágica... foi como nos encontraram na Tottenham Court!**

— **Porque usamos o **_**nome**_** dele?**

— **Exatamente! Você tem que dar a eles o merecido crédito, faz sentido. Somente as pessoas que se opunham seriamente a ele, como Dumbledore, é que se atreviam a usar o nome de Você-Sabe-Quem. Agora que impuseram um Tabu ao nome, qualquer pessoa que o diga é rastreável: um modo rápido e fácil de encontrar membros da Ordem. Quase apanharam o Kingsley...**

— Se pegassem Kingsley seria mais estranho, ele é o segundo melhor Auror do departamento depois de Moody. — Falou Tonks.

— Nossa, mas assim é fácil pegar as pessoas que não tem medo de Voldemort. — Falou Sirius.

— **Você está brincando!**

— **Foi, Gui me contou que um grupo de Comensais da Morte o encurralou, mas ele deu combate e escapou. Agora está fugindo como nós. — Rony coçou o queixo com a ponta da varinha, pensativo. — Você não acha que Kingsley poderia ter mandado aquela corça?**

— **O Patrono dele é um lince, nós o vimos no casamento, lembra? **

— **Ah, é...**

**Os dois foram acompanhando as amoreiras e se distanciando da barraca e de Hermione.**

— **Harry... você acha que poderia ter sido o Dumbledore?**

— **Dumbledore o quê?**

**Rony ficou um pouco sem graça, mas disse em voz baixa:**

— **Dumbledore... a corça. Quero dizer — Rony observava Harry pelo canto do olho —, foi ele quem teve a espada verdadeira por último, não foi?**

**Harry não riu de Rony, porque entendeu bem demais o desejo implícito na pergunta. A idéia de que Dumbledore conseguira voltar, que os estava protegendo, seria indizivelmente confortadora. Harry balançou a cabeça.**

— **Dumbledore está morto. Vi acontecer, vi o corpo. Ele partiu para sempre. Mas, seja como for, o Patrono dele era uma fênix e não uma corça.**

— **Mas os Patronos podem mudar, não? — perguntou Rony. — O da Tonks mudou, não foi?**

— Sim, mas foi por causa que ela se apaixonou. — Falou Vic.

Os cabelos de Tonks mudaram da cor rosa para vermelha.

— **É, mas se Dumbledore estivesse vivo, por que não se mostraria? Por que simplesmente não nos entregaria a espada?**

— **Aí você me pegou. Pela mesma razão por que não lhe entregou quando estava vivo? A mesma razão por que lhe deixou um velho pomo de ouro e à Hermione um livro de histórias para crianças?**

— **E qual é a razão? — perguntou Harry, se virando para encarar Rony de frente, desesperado por uma resposta.**

— **Não sei. Às vezes, quando estava meio aborrecido, pensava que ele estava se divertindo ou... ou queria dificultar as coisas. Mas acho que não, não mais. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo quando me deixou o desiluminador, concorda? Ele... bem — as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhíssimas, e o garoto fingiu estar absorto em um tufo de capim a seus pés, que cutucou com a ponta do calçado —, ele devia saber que eu abandonaria vocês.**

— **Não — corrigiu-o Harry. — Ele devia saber que você sempre iria querer voltar.**

**Rony olhou-o agradecido, mas ainda desconcertado. Em parte para mudar de assunto, Harry disse:**

— **Por falar em Dumbledore, você ouviu falar da biografia dele, que a Skeeter escreveu?**

— Além de ouvir falar, Harry Potter teve que ler essa porcaria que chamam de livro. — Falou Hermione.

— Não é todo dia que se ouve Hermione dizer porcaria. — Falou Rony.

— **Ah, claro — respondeu ele, imediatamente —, é só o que as pessoas estão comentando. Lógico, se as coisas fossem diferentes, seria um grande furo a amizade de Dumbledore e Grindelwald, mas, no momento, é só uma piada para quem não gostava de Dumbledore e um tapa na cara de todos que achavam que ele era um cara legal. Mas não creio que seja nada de mais. Ele era realmente jovem quando...**

— **Da nossa idade — interpôs Harry, da mesma forma com que retorquira a Hermione, e alguma coisa em seu rosto pareceu fazer Rony encerrar o assunto.**

**Havia uma grande aranha parada no meio de uma teia congelada no espinheiro. Harry fez pontaria com a varinha que Rony lhe dera na noite anterior e que Hermione tinha condescendido em examinar e concluir que era feita de ameixeira-brava.**

— _**Engorgio!**_

**A aranha estremeceu, balançando de leve a teia. Harry tentou novamente. Desta vez, a aranha cresceu mais um pouco.**

— **Pare com isso — disse Rony, com aspereza. — Desculpe ter dito que Dumbledore era jovem, ok.?**

**Harry esquecera o horror de Rony a aranhas.**

— **Desculpe... **_**Reducio**_**!**

— Imagino que não foi legal para você Sr. Weasley ter que ir atrás de Aragogue na floresta proibida no segundo ano. — Falou Dumbledore divertido.

— Não seria legal para ninguém. — Falou Rony.

— Quem é Aragogue? — Perguntou Molly.

— É uma aranha gigante que vive na floresta, digamos que a família dela é um pouco grande, e seus filhotes são um pouco avantajados. — Explicou Dumbledore.

— Quase viramos comida de aranha. — Falou Rony.

— Como vão atrás de aranhas sem saber como se defender delas? — Perguntou Hermione indignada.

— Como iríamos saber nos defender de aranhas sendo que você não estava com nós. — Falou Harry.

— Há, e vão ficar esperando que eu diga quais feitiços usarem? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Mas é sempre assim, você nos diz o feitiço e nós praticamos. — Falou Harry rindo com Rony.

— Ainda bem que vocês três viraram amigos, imagine como seria sem a Hermione? — Perguntou Gina olhando para Harry e Rony que se olharam.

— Imagine, não teria acontecido muita coisa, no máximo nós teríamos morrido no visgo do diabo. — Falou Rony fazendo cara como se não tivesse nenhuma importância eles quase terem morrido no visgo do diabo.

**A aranha não encolheu. Harry olhou para varinha de ameixeira-brava. Cada pequeno feitiço que lançara até o momento lhe parecera menos eficaz do que os que produzia com a varinha de fênix. A nova varinha lhe dava a sensação de ser um apêndice estranho, como se tivessem costurado a mão de alguém ao seu braço.**

— É normal a varinha não funcionar corretamente a você, ela não corresponde a você diretamente porque você não a desarmou o pegou do seu primeiro dono. — Explicou Dumbledore.

— **Você só precisa praticar — disse Hermione, que se aproximara silenciosamente por trás e ficara observando Harry tentar aumentar e reduzir a aranha. — É só uma questão de confiança, Harry.**

— Exatamente, mas acho que para ela confiar em você, você teria que tê-la pegado do dono. — Falou Dumbledore.

(Autora aqui: Gente nessa parte pela primeira vez Dumbledore não pode responder uma duvida com tanta certeza, sei que muitas fics Dumbledore sabe de tudo, acho que nessa Dumbledore aprenderá junto com o livro em alguns assuntos)

**Ele sabia por que a amiga queria que desse certo: ainda se sentia culpada por ter quebrado sua varinha. Ele reprimiu a resposta que lhe subira aos lábios: que ela poderia ficar com a varinha de ameixeira se achava que não fazia diferença, e ele aceitaria a dela em troca. Desejoso de que voltassem a ser amigos, no entanto, ele concordou; quando Rony ensaiou um sorriso para Hermione, porém, ela se afastou e desapareceu por trás do livro mais uma vez.**

**Os três voltaram à barraca ao cair da noite, e Harry cumpriu a primeira vigia. Sentado à entrada, experimentou fazer com que a varinha levitasse as pedrinhas aos seus pés: mas sua magia continuava a parecer mais inepta e menos potente do que fora antes. Hermione estava deitada na cama lendo, enquanto Rony, depois de lhe lançar muitos olhares ansiosos, apanhou um pequeno rádio de madeira na mochila e tentou sintonizá-lo.**

— **Tem um programa — disse a Harry, em voz baixa — que irradia as notícias como realmente são. Todos os outros estão do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem e seguem a diretriz do Ministério, mas este... espere até ouvir, é o máximo. Só que não pode ir ao ar toda noite, o pessoal tem que mudar constantemente de lugar para não ser pego, e a gente precisa de uma senha para sintonizar... o problema é que perdi o último...**

— Não deve ser fácil adivinhar essa senha, existem tantas palavras no mundo. — Falou Dino.

— Suponho que a senha possa ser uma palavra que tenha tudo haver com o assunto. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Ele deu leves batidas no rádio com a varinha, murmurando, baixinho, palavras soltas. Deu olhadelas furtivas para Hermione, visivelmente temendo nova explosão de fúria, mas, pela atenção que a garota lhe dava, era como se ele nem estivesse presente. Durante uns dez minutos, mais ou menos, Rony bateu e murmurou, Hermione virava página a página o seu livro, e Harry continuava a praticar com a varinha de ameixeira-brava.**

**Finalmente Hermione desceu da cama. Rony parou de batucar na mesma hora.**

— **Se estiver incomodando você, eu paro! — disse nervoso a Hermione.**

**Ela nem se dignou a responder, e se dirigiu a Harry.**

— **Precisamos conversar — falou.**

**O garoto olhou para o livro que ela ainda segurava: **_**A vida e as mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore.**_

— Muito lindo, você pode ler e eu não. — Falou Harry.

— Outra coisa, Hermione não é fácil saber quando você não esta gostando de alguma coisa se você não fala. — Falou Rony se referindo ao fato dela não ter gostado das batucadas e não ter ao menos se manifestado verbalmente.

— Eu também concordo. — Falou Harry concordando com o amigo.

— Mais vocês também em, estão fazendo uma dupla pra dizer o que eu posso e o que eu não posso fazer, o que vocês gostam e o que vocês não gostam, porque não disseram isso há anos atrás? — Perguntou Hermione.

— E correr o risco de você ficar bravo com a gente de uma para outra? Não obrigado, preferíamos não falar. — Respondeu Harry — Agora porque você pode ler o livro da Skeeter e eu não? — Perguntou Harry.

— Porque as mentiras dela não faz efeito em mim. — Respondeu Hermione como se fosse obvio.

— **Quê? — exclamou, apreensivo. Ocorreu-lhe por um instante que havia um capítulo sobre ele, certamente não estava com disposição para ouvir a versão de Rita sobre sua amizade com Dumbledore. A resposta de Hermione foi completamente inesperada.**

— **Quero visitar Xenofílio Lovegood. **

**Harry arregalou os olhos.**

— Nossa, como ela é direta. — Falou Roxanne.

— **Desculpe?**

— **Xenofílio Lovegood. O pai de Luna. Quero falar com ele!**

— **Ah... por quê?**

**Ela inspirou profundamente, como se tomasse coragem e disse:**

— **Aquela marca, a marca no **_**Beedle, o bardo**_**. Olhe para isto!**

**Ela empurrou **_**A vida e as mentiras de Alvo Dumbledore**_** sob os olhos relutantes de Harry, e ele viu a foto do original da carta que Dumbledore escrevera a Grindelwald, na caligrafia fina e inclinada do diretor. Harry detestou ver a prova indiscutível de que Dumbledore escrevera aquelas palavras, que não tinham sido invenção de Rita Skeeter.**

— **A assinatura — disse Hermione. — Veja a assinatura, Harry!**

**Ele obedeceu. Por um momento, não entendeu o que a amiga queria dizer, mas, examinando a foto mais atentamente com auxílio da varinha, viu que Dumbledore substituíra o "A" de Alvo por uma minúscula versão da mesma marca triangular inscrita em **_**Os contos de Beedle, o bardo**_**.**

— O que exatamente esse símbolo significa? — Perguntou Marietta Edgecombe.

— Vamos ler, tenho certeza que irá ser explicado. — Falou Dumbledore — Não teria graça se eu ficasse contando a vocês as coisas. — Falou o diretor divertido.

— **Ah... que é que vocês...? — ensaiou Rony, mas Hermione o fez calar com um olhar, e voltou-se para Harry.**

— **Não pára de aparecer, não é? Sei que Vítor disse que era a marca de Grindelwald, mas, sem a menor dúvida, estava naquele velho túmulo em Godric's Hollow, e as datas na lápide eram muito anteriores ao nascimento de Grindelwald! E agora isto! Bem, não podemos perguntar a Dumbledore nem a Grindelwald o que significa, nem sei se ele ainda está vivo, mas posso perguntar ao Sr. Lovegood. Ele estava usando o símbolo no casamento. Tenho certeza de que isto é importante, Harry!**

**Harry não respondeu logo. Olhou para o rosto veemente e ansioso de Hermione e, em seguida, para escuridão ao redor, refletindo. Depois de uma longa pausa, disse:**

— **Hermione, não precisamos de outra Godric's Hollow. Nos convencemos de ir lá e...**

— **Mas isso não para de aparecer, Harry! Dumbledore me deixou **_**Os contos de Beedle, o bardo**_**, como saber se não queria que descobríssemos mais a respeito do símbolo?**

— Toda vez que envolve um desses presentes as coisas só pioram, é um mistério pra cá e outro pra lá. — Falou Lisa Turpin.

— E no final sempre acabamos por discutir, se foi útil irmos a aquele lugar ou não, se valeu a pena ou não. — Falou Harry.

— Valeu a pena vocês irem atrás das aranhas na floresta negra? — Perguntou Hermione.

— A única coisa que descobrimos era que o monstro não era Aragogue e que Hagrid sempre foi inocente. — Respondeu Harry.

— Um monstro daqueles ser inocente. — Falou Umbridge girando os olhos.

— Ele ao menos é mais inocente do que você. — Falou Scorpius olhando feio para Umbridge que retribuiu o olhar.

— Vemos que Hagrid sempre faz bons amigos. — Falou Minerva feliz.

— **Lá vamos nós outra vez! — Harry se sentiu ligeiramente exasperado. — Ficamos todo o tempo tentando nos convencer de que Dumbledore nos deixou sinais e pistas secretos...**

— **O desiluminador acabou sendo muito útil — falou Rony. — Acho que Hermione tem razão, acho que devemos procurar Lovegood.**

**Harry lançou-lhe um olhar mal-humorado. Percebera com absoluta segurança que o apoio de Rony a Hermione não tinha muito a ver com o significado da runa triangular.**

— **Não será como Godric's Hollow — acrescentou Rony. — Lovegood está do seu lado, Harry, **_**O Pasquim**_** tem apoiado você desde o começo, vive apregoando que todo mundo tem de ajudá-lo!**

— **Tenho certeza de que isso é importante! — insistiu Hermione.**

— **Mas você não acha que se fosse, Dumbledore teria me dito alguma coisa antes de morrer?**

— **Talvez... talvez seja alguma coisa que você precisa descobrir sozinho — respondeu Hermione, com um leve ar de quem se agarra a uma palha.**

— **É — concordou Rony, bajulando-a —, isso faz sentido.**

— Rony, você tem que ficar do meu lado. — Falou Harry para o amigo que sorriu divertido.

— Ficara do meu lado quando eu estiver errado e a Gina certa? — Perguntou Rony.

— É claro que não, você estará errado. — Respondeu Harry.

— Então, você que devia ficar do meu lado, eu sou amigo antes da Gina virar namorada. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Ta ai o ruim de ter um amigo que namora sua irmã, ele nunca estará do seu lado, além disso ele sempre irá te entregar se souber algo ruim que você fez. — Falou James, de repente ele parou para pensar no que havia dito e percebeu que a situação seria a mesma se ele estivesse namorando Lysa, ele não considerava Lorcan seu melhor amigo, mas do mesmo jeito era seu amigo.

— **Não, não faz — retorquiu Hermione —, mas continuo achando que devíamos conversar com o Sr. Lovegood. Um símbolo que liga Dumbledore, Grindelwald e Godric's Hollow? Harry, tenho certeza de que a gente precisa saber o que é!**

— E eu tenho certeza que se eu me interessar pelo assunto ela vai achar o assunto completamente fútil, que não precisa da nossa atenção e que não era necessário termos ido atrás do Lovegood para descobrir. — Falou Harry.

— Harry, você já devia ter se acostumado com isso, temos que nos interessar pelo que a Hermione esta interessada, se ela não estiver interessada ela não ira sair do nosso pé até nós deixarmos de prestar atenção nesse assunto. — Falou Rony.

— Vocês estão aproveitando a leitura para poderem jogar tudo para fora o que acham de mim, não é? Perguntou Hermione.

— Eles estão aproveitando que estamos em publico Hermione, se não tivessem tantas pessoas como testemunhas eles não falariam nada por medo de você usar magia contra eles. — Falou Gina.

— Falar tudo isso da Hermione é o mesmo que pedir para morrer. — Falou Fred II.

— Há agora é outro que se juntou ao grupinho contra mim. — Falou Hermione indignada.

— Fazer o que, a união faz a força. — Falou Fred II dando de ombros.

— **Acho que devíamos votar — sugeriu Rony. — Os que são a favor de procurar Lovegood...**

**A mão dele se ergueu antes da de Hermione. Os lábios dela tremeram de forma suspeita quando levantou a mão.**

— **Perdeu a votação, Harry, lamento — disse Rony, dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas.**

— **Ótimo — respondeu Harry, entre irritado e divertido. — Mas depois de vermos Lovegood, que tal tentarmos encontrar mais algumas Horcruxes? Afinal, onde moram os Lovegood? Algum de vocês sabe?**

— Não é muito longe de casa. — Falou Gui.

— **Sei, não é muito longe da minha casa — disse Rony. — Não sei o lugar exato, mas minha mãe e meu pai sempre apontam para os morros quando falam neles. Não deve ser difícil descobrir.**

— Não é muito difícil de encontrar. — Falou Luna.

— Luna, você fala isso porque já mora lá. — Falou Jorge fazendo a menina soltar um sorriso.

**Quando Hermione voltou para cama, Harry baixou a voz:**

— **Você só concordou para tentar sair da lista negra da Hermione.**

— **Vale tudo no amor e na guerra — respondeu Rony, animado —, e isto é um pouco dos dois. Anime-se, são as férias de Natal, Luna estará em casa!**

— Uma frase clássica, "vale tudo no amor e na guerra", bonita frase, não é Scorpius e Rose. — Falou Elliz fazendo com que Rose e Scorpius se olhassem e depois assentissem para amiga que deixou um riso baixo escapar.

**Tiveram uma excelente vista da aldeia de Ottery St. Catchpole da encosta exposta ao vento na qual desaparataram na manhã seguinte. Do alto, a aldeia parecia uma coleção de casas de brinquedo, raios de sol se alongavam até a terra nos intervalos das nuvens. Pararam uns minutinhos para olhar A Toca, as mãos sombreando os olhos, mas conseguiram divisar apenas as sebes altas e as árvores do pomar, que protegiam a casinha torta dos olhares dos trouxas.**

— **É esquisito estar tão perto, mas não fazer uma visita — disse Rony.**

— **Bem, até parece que você não acabou de vê-los. Passou lá o Natal — comentou Hermione com frieza.**

— **Não estive n'A Toca! — protestou ele com uma risada de incredulidade. — Acham que eu ia voltar lá e contar que abandonei vocês? É, Fred e Jorge teriam ficado muito entusiasmados. E Gina teria sido realmente compreensiva.**

— Eu disse que ele não iria para lá. — Falou Gui dando de ombros.

— E pra onde ele iria então? — Perguntou Molly surpresa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

— **Então onde esteve? — perguntou Hermione, surpresa.**

— **Na nova casa de Gui e Fleur. Chalé das Conchas. Gui sempre foi correto comigo. Ele... ele não ficou bem impressionado quando soube o que eu fiz, mas não ficou falando. Entendeu que eu estava realmente arrependido. O resto da família não soube que estive lá. Gui disse a mamãe que eles não iam passar o Natal em casa porque queriam passá-lo sozinhos. A primeira festa depois de casados, entende-se. Acho que Fleur não se importou. Vocês sabem como ela detesta Celestina Warbeck. **

**Rony deu as costas A Toca.**

— Como pode ela não gostar de Celestina Warbeck? — Perguntou Molly incrédula.

— Cada um tem seu gosto, não podemos fazer nada se ela não gosta. — Falou Gui.

— Já trancamos ela dentro de um quarto por uma hora, dentro do quarto só se ouvia musicas de Celestina Warbeck, até mesmo mamãe deu risada dos gritos que ela soltou. — Falou Fred II rindo.

— É, ficamos sem sobremesa aquele dia. — Falou James fazendo uma cara que daria dó em todos que olharam.

— Eu não, papai pegou pra mim durante a madrugada. — Falou Lily sorrindo.

— Lily, diz uma coisa que você não consegue. — Falou James como se fosse obvio.

— Há, papai não deixou eu matar a filha da Cho quando eu pedi, disse que seria apenas perda de tempo, sem falar que eu poderia perder a varinha, já que estávamos fora de casa e fora da escola. — Falou Lily sorrindo divertida.

Cho olhou feio para Harry que soltou uma fraca risada, ele nem ao menos a olhou depois do dia do passeio em Hogsmeade.

— **Vamos tentar ali em cima — disse ele, subindo à frente para o alto da montanha.**

**Caminharam algumas horas, Harry, por insistência de Hermione, oculto pela Capa da Invisibilidade. O grupo de mortes parecia desabitado exceto por um pequeno chalé, em que não se viam moradores.**

— **Acham que é o dos Lovegood e eles foram viajar no Natal? —perguntou Hermione, espiando pela janela de uma cozinha pequena e arrumada com gerânios no parapeito. **

**Rony bufou.**

— **Escute, tenho a impressão de que você saberia quem são os donos da casa se espiasse pela janela dos Lovegood. Vamos tentar o outro grupo de morros.**

— Esta dando o troco por eu estar te tratando como se não fosse meu amigos? — Perguntou Hermione para Rony que deu de ombros, o ruivo preferiu não responder a pergunta da namorada.

**Eles desaparataram, então, para alguns quilômetros mais ao norte.**

— **Ah-ah! — gritou Rony, quando o vento açoitou cabelos e roupas. Ele apontava para o topo do morro no qual tinham aparatado, onde havia uma casa estranhíssima que se erguia verticalmente contra o céu da tarde, um cilindro negro com uma lua fantasmagórica por trás. — Tem que ser a casa da Luna, quem mais moraria em um lugar desse? Parece um roque colossal!**

— **Não estou ouvindo rock nenhum — comentou Hermione, franzindo a testa, intrigada.**

— Ele esta falando de um roque de xadrez, que pra você que não entende isso é a mesma coisa que torre. — Explicou Hugo divertido.

— Como se vocês soubessem tudo de xadrez. — Falou Hermione dando de ombros.

— Hermione, eles são filho do Rony, você acha mesmo que eles não sabem tudo de xadrez? — Perguntou Miguel como se fosse obvio.

— Há é, eu havia me esquecido. — Falou Hermione dando de ombros.

— Como conseguiu se esquecer? É a cara de vocês. — Falou Harry.

— Harry, não fala nada não porque sua situação não esta muito melhor. — Retrucou Hermione para o amigo que preferiu não dizer mais nada.

— É a sua casa mesmo? — Perguntou Simas para Luna.

— Sim, é minha casa, como eu disse não é muito difícil de se achar. — Falou Luna dando de ombros.

— **Estou falando de um roque de xadrez — respondeu Rony. — Para você, uma torre.**

**As pernas de Rony eram as mais compridas, e ele chegou ao topo do morro primeiro. Quando Harry e Hermione o alcançaram, sem fôlego, comprimindo as pontadas nos músculos do abdome, encontraram-no rindo de orelha a orelha.**

— **É deles — disse Rony. — Olhem.**

**Três letreiros pintados à mão estavam presos a um portão desmantelado. O primeiro dizia "**_**O Pasquim. Editor: X. Lovegood**_**", o segundo "**_**Traga o seu próprio visgo**_**", e o terceiro "**_**Não se aproxime das ameixas dirigíveis**_**".**

**O portão rangeu quando o abriram. O caminho em ziguezague que levava à porta da casa tinha um emaranhado de plantas estranhas, inclusive um arbusto coberto com os frutos cor de laranja, semelhantes ao rabanete que, por vezes, Luna usava como brinco. Harry pensou ter reconhecido um Arapucoso, e passou ao largo do toco seco. Duas velhas macieiras-bravas, vergadas pelo vento, desfolhadas, mas ainda carregadas de frutinhas vermelhas, e densas coroas de visgo com bolinhas brancas montavam guarda dos lados da porta de entrada. Uma coruja com a cabeça ligeiramente achatada, lembrando um gavião, espiou-os de um galho.**

— **É melhor você tirar a Capa da Invisibilidade, Harry — disse Hermione —, é você que o Sr. Lovegood quer ajudar, e não a nós.**

— Será que é nesse capitulo mesmo que iremos descobrir o que significa o tal símbolo que aparece em tudo quanto é canto? — Perguntou Neville.

— Eu acho que não, porque se esse símbolo for tão importante assim terá um capitulo apenas para ele. — Falou Hermione.

— É uma boa hipótese. — Falou Minerva para aluna.

**Harry aceitou a sugestão e lhe entregou a capa para guardar na bolsinha de contas. Ela, então, bateu três vezes na grossa porta preta cravejada de pregos de ferro com uma aldraba em forma de águia.**

**Não demorou nem dez segundos, a porta se escancarou e viram Xenofílio Lovegood, descalço, com uma roupa que parecia um camisão de dormir todo manchado. Seus longos cabelos de algodão-doce estavam sujos e malcuidados. Decididamente, Xenofílio estivera mais elegante no casamento de Gui e Fleur.**

— Qualquer pessoa estaria mais elegante em um casamento. — Falou Vic.

— É, vocês também não conheceriam Rose quando ela esta em casa, ainda mais quando ela acorda com esse cabelo que parece uma vassoura. — Falou Hugo zoando a irmã que olhou para ele com os olhos transbordando de raiva.

— CALA A BOCA HUGO GRANGER WEASLEY, e meu cabelo não parece uma vassoura não. — Falou Rose diminuindo o tom de voz na ultima parte ao perceber que estava gritando muito alto.

Hugo riu, mas não voltou a falar.

— **Quê? Que é isso? Quem são vocês? Que querem? — indagou com uma voz aguda e rabugenta, olhando primeiro para Hermione, depois para Rony e finalmente para Harry, ao que sua boca se abriu em um perfeito e cômico "o".**

— Estou tão selvagem assim para me olhar desse jeito? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não é todo dia que se vê um homem que esta fugindo de Voldemort há um ano além de ter sobrevivido da maldição da morte. — Falou Remo.

— **Olá, Sr. Lovegood — disse Harry, estendendo a mão. — Sou Harry, Harry Potter.**

**Xenofílio não apertou a mão de Harry, embora o olho que não apontava vesgamente para o nariz corresse direto para cicatriz na testa de Harry.**

— **O senhor nos deixaria entrar? — perguntou Harry. — Tem uma coisa que gostaríamos de lhe perguntar.**

— **Não... não tenho certeza de que isto seja aconselhável — sussurrou Xenofílio. Ele engoliu em seco e deu uma rápida olhada pelo jardim. — É um choque... palavra... eu... eu receio que não devia realmente...**

— **Não vamos demorar — respondeu Harry, ligeiramente desapontado com a recepção pouco calorosa.**

_Tem alguma coisa errada com o papai. Pensou Luna achando a maneira de agir de seu pai completamente estranha, ele não costuma agir assim._

— **Eu... ah, está bem, então. Entrem rápido. **_**Rápido**_**!**

**Mal tinham cruzado o portal e Xenofílio batia a porta às suas costas. Estavam na cozinha mais esquisita que Harry já vira na vida.**

**O cômodo era perfeitamente circular, dando a impressão de que se estava dentro de um gigantesco pimenteiro. Tudo era curvo para se encaixar nas paredes: o fogão, a pia e os armários, e tudo tinha sido pintado com flores, insetos e pássaros em fortes cores primárias. Harry pensou ter reconhecido o estilo de Luna: o efeito em espaço tão pequeno era ligeiramente avassalador.**

**No meio do piso, uma escada de ferro em caracol levava aos andares superiores. Ouviam-se muitas batidas e atritos vindos de cima: Harry ficou imaginando o que Luna poderia estar fazendo.**

— Que coisa feia Harry, ficar reparando na casa dos outros. — Falou Lily fingindo o repreender.

— **É melhor subirem — disse Xenofílio, ainda muito constrangido, mostrando o caminho. O cômodo superior parecia uma combinação de sala de estar e oficina e, como tal, era mais atravancado do que a cozinha. Embora muito menor e inteiramente circular, a sala lembrava um pouco a Sala Precisa na ocasião inesquecível em que se transformara em um gigantesco labirinto formado por séculos de objetos escondidos. Havia pilhas e mais pilhas de livros e papéis sobre todas as superfícies. Modelos delicados de criaturas que Harry não reconheceu pendiam do teto, todas batendo as asas e abrindo e fechando os maxilares.**

**Luna não estava ali: a origem do estardalhaço era um objeto de madeira com rodas dentadas que giravam magicamente. Parecia uma cria bizarra de uma bancada de oficina com uma velha estante, mas, passado um instante, Harry deduziu que devia ser uma antiquada prensa tipográfica, uma vez que estava produzindo exemplares d'O Pasquim.**

— Ele diz pra nós que é feio ficar reparando nas coisas das pessoas e ele mesmo faz isso. — Falou James incrédulo.

— **Com licença — disse Xenofílio e, dirigindo-se à máquina, puxou uma toalha de mesa suja debaixo de uma imensa quantidade de livros e papéis que rolaram no chão e atirou-a sobre a prensa, abafando um pouco as batidas e atritos. Virou-se, então, para Harry— Por que veio aqui?**

**Antes que Harry pudesse responder, porém, Hermione deixou escapar um gritinho assustado.**

— **Sr. Lovegood... que é aquilo?**

**Ela estava apontando para um enorme chifre espiral e cinzento, não muito diferente do chifre de um unicórnio, que fora montado na parede e se projetava mais de um metro sala adentro.**

— **É o chifre de um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado.**

— **Não, não é! — contestou Hermione.**

— **Hermione — murmurou Harry, constrangido —, agora não é o momento...**

— Com todos os momentos do mundo você foi logo escolher esse para mostrar sua grande inteligência? — Perguntou Rony irônico para Hermione que girou os olhos.

— Para eu ter dado um grito desses eu devo saber que esse negocio é perigoso. — Respondeu Hermione dando de ombros.

— **Mas, Harry, é um chifre de erumpente! É material comerciável classe B, e é um objeto extraordinariamente perigoso para se ter em casa!**

— **Como sabe que é um chifre de erumpente? — perguntou Rony afastando-se do chifre o mais rápido que pôde, dado o extremo atravancamento da sala.**

— **Tem uma descrição dele em **_**Animais fantásticos & onde habitam**_**! Sr. Lovegood, o senhor precisa se livrar disso imediatamente, o senhor não sabe que pode explodir ao menor toque?**

— A Hermione deixou de ser fugitiva para ser trabalhadora do Ministério. — Falou Gui soltando um riso.

— Da licença, eu apenas não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com o Sr. Lovegood. — Falou Hermione.

— **O Bufador de Chifre Enrugado — retrucou Xenofílio claramente, com uma expressão de teimosia no rosto — é um animal tímido e excepcionalmente mágico, e seu chifre...**

— **Sr. Lovegood, estou reconhecendo os sulcos em torno da base, é um chifre de erumpente e é incrivelmente perigoso, não sei onde o senhor o conseguiu...**

— **Comprei-o — disse Xenofílio, dogmático — há duas semanas, de um jovem bruxo encantador que soube do meu interesse pelo raro Bufador. Uma surpresa de Natal para minha Luna. Então — perguntou, virando-se para Harry —, por que exatamente o senhor veio aqui, Sr. Potter?**

— **Precisamos de ajuda — respondeu Harry, antes que Hermione pudesse recomeçar.**

— Imagina se o chifre de erumpente começa a explodir de uma hora para outra. — Falou Lino.

— **Ah — disse Xenofílio. — Ajuda. Hum. — Seu olho perfeito girou mais uma vez para cicatriz de Harry. O bruxo pareceu, ao mesmo tempo, aterrorizado e hipnotizado. — Sei. O problema é... ajudar Harry Potter... muito perigoso...**

— **Não é o senhor que vive dizendo a todos que seu primeiro dever é ajudar Harry? — perguntou Rony. — Naquela sua revista?**

**Xenofílio olhou para trás onde se achava a prensa coberta, ainda batendo e produzindo atritos sob a toalha.**

— **Ãh... sim, expressei esse ponto de vista. Entretanto...**

— **... estava se referindo aos demais e não à sua pessoa? — comentou Rony.**

— Estão vendo, a doença da Hermione esta passando para o Rony. — Falou Fernando.

— Que doença? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Aquela de saber interpretar tudo o que a pessoa faz ou fala. — Falou Fernando como se fosse obvio.

Hermione sem pensar e como um ato de infantilidade estendeu a língua para ele.

**Xenofílio não respondeu. Não parava de engolir em seco, seu olhar ia e vinha entre os meninos. Harry teve a impressão de que ele estava se debatendo em um doloroso conflito interior.**

— **Onde está Luna? — perguntou Hermione. — Vejamos o que ela acha.**

**Xenofílio engoliu ruidosamente. Parecia estar tomando coragem. Por fim, disse com uma voz quase inaudível por causa do barulho da prensa.**

— **Luna está lá embaixo no rio, pescando dilátex de água doce. Ela... ela gostará de ver vocês. Vou chamá-la e então... sim, muito bem. Vou tentar ajudá-los.**

— Tem alguma coisa estranha com ele. — Comentou Molly.

— Também acho. — Concordou Luna.

**O bruxo desapareceu pela escada em caracol e eles ouviram a porta da frente abrir e fechar. Entreolharam-se.**

— **Muquirana covarde — disse Rony. — Luna tem dez vezes mais peito que ele.**

— **Ele provavelmente está preocupado com o que pode acontecer se os Comensais da Morte descobrirem que estive aqui — lembrou Harry.**

— **Concordo com o Rony — disse Hermione. — Um velho hipócrita nojento, dizendo a todo o mundo para ajudar você e tentando fugir da raia. E, pelo amor de Deus, fiquem longe desse chifre.**

— As vezes eu penso se você não queria que explodisse para poder jogar na cara do Lovegood que era um chifre de erumpente e não aquilo que ele falou. — Falou Lila para Hermione.

— E correr o risco de estar por perto e me machucar, não obrigada. — Falou Hermione.

**Harry foi até a janela do lado oposto da sala. Viu o rio, uma fita estreita e luminosa lá embaixo no sopé do morro. Estavam muito alto; uma ave passou adejando pela janela, quando ele olhava na direção d'A Toca, agora invisível atrás de outras elevações. Gina se achava ali em algum lugar. Hoje estavam mais próximos um do outro do que tinham estado desde o casamento de Gui e Fleur, mas ela não poderia fazer idéia de que estava olhando para ela, pensando nela. Supunha que devesse se alegrar com isso, qualquer um com quem entrasse em contato corria perigo, e a atitude de Xenofílio confirmava isso.**

**Harry deu as costas à janela e seu olhar recaiu sobre outro objeto extravagante, em cima de um aparador curvo e entulhado: um busto de pedra de uma bruxa bonita, mas austera, com um toucado de aspecto bizarro. Dos lados do busto, subiam em curva objetos que pareciam trompas de ouro para surdos. Havia um par de cintilantes asas azuis na tira de couro que passava pelo alto da cabeça, e um daqueles rabanetes cor de laranja em uma segunda tira em torno da testa.**

— **Olhem isso aqui — falou Harry.**

— **Encantador — comentou Rony. — Fico surpreso que ele não tenha usado isso no casamento.**

— Parece ser um acessório feminino. — Falou Gui.

— A Luna poderia ter usado. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

**Ouviram, então, a porta da entrada fechar e instantes depois Xenofílio tornava a subir a escada circular para sala, suas pernas finas agora metidas em botas de pescaria, trazendo na mão uma bandeja com xícaras sem par e um fumegante bule de chá.**

— **Ah, você descobriu a minha invenção preferida — exclamou ele, empurrando a bandeja para os braços de Hermione e se juntando a Harry, ao lado da estátua. — Modelado, muito condizente com a bela cabeça de Rowena Ravenclaw. **_**O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem!**_

**Xenofílio indicou os objetos que pareciam trompas.**

— **Esses são sifões zonzóbulos para afastar todas as fontes de distração na área em torno do pensador. Aqui — ele apontou paras asinhas —, uma hélice de gira-gira para induzir a elevação da mente. E por fim — ele apontou para o rabanete cor de laranja — a ameixa dirigível, para intensificar a capacidade de aceitar o extraordinário.**

— Hermione deve ter um desse invisível na cabeça. — Falou Fred.

— Vocês devem ter combinado para me infernizar nesse capitulo, só pode ser isso. — Falou Hermione.

**Xenofílio voltou à bandeja de chá, que Hermione conseguira equilibrar precariamente em uma das mesinhas cheias de objetos.**

— **Aceitam uma infusão de raiz-de-cuia? — ofereceu Xenofílio. — Nós mesmos a cultivamos. — Quando começou a servir a bebida, que era carmim como suco de beterraba, acrescentou: — Luna está do outro lado da Ponte Baixa, ficou muito animada com a presença de vocês. Não deve demorar, já pescou dilátex suficientes para preparar uma sopa para todos nós. Por favor, sentem-se e se sirvam de açúcar. Então — ele tirou uma pilha mal equilibrada de papéis de uma poltrona e se sentou, cruzou as pernas com as botas de pescaria, — como posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Potter?**

— **Bem — começou Harry, olhando para Hermione, que acenou encorajando-o —, é aquele símbolo que o senhor estava usando no pescoço no casamento de Gui e Fleur, Sr. Lovegood. Queríamos saber o que significa.**

— Porque você mesma não pergunta Hermione, você que queria ir lá. — Falou Harry para amiga.

**Xenofílio ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

— **Você está se referindo ao símbolo das Relíquias da Morte?**

— Acabou. — Falou Lorcan — Quem quer ler? — Perguntou Lorcan.

— Eu vou. — Ouviram a voz vir da mesa da Sonserina e puderam ver que era Astória.

Lorcan se levantou e foi levar o livro parastória, a menina estava sentada ao lado de uma outra menina que estava sentada de frente para Draco, o loiro olhou para ela espantado.

— _Eu não acredito que você vai ler. _— Sussurrou ele baixo para que apenas ela ouvisse.

— Qual o problema, não tenho nada contra em ler, afinal, ninguém precisa ter, é apenas um livro como qualquer outro que fala das façanhas que Potter e seus amigos fizeram, quer dizer, pelo menos esse livro conta a verdade. — Falou Astória para ele.

Pansy e Dafne não gostaram nada ao ver Astória e Draco conversarem.

— O capitulo acabou na melhor parte. — Falou Tonks.

— Onde a gente já ouviu falar das Relíquias da Morte? Que afinal é praticamente o titulo do livro. — Falou Sirius para Remo.

— James nos contou uma vez da história, você que deveria saber disso, é uma história que as mães costumam contar para crianças antes de dormir, crianças bruxas. — Falou Remo.

— Voce acha mesmo que minha mãe contava histórias para crianças quando eu era pequeno, nem se ela ganhasse dinheiro para isso ela faria. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu li para todos os meus filhos uma história que menciona algo de Relíquias da Morte. — Falou Molly.


	30. CAPITULO 21: O CONTO DOS TRÊS IRMÃOS

CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM

O CONTO DOS TRÊS IRMÃOS

— O conto dos três irmãos. — Falou Astória.

— É esse mesmo o nome da história eu lia. — Falou Molly.

**Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione. Os dois tampouco pareciam ter entendido o que Xenofílio dissera.**

— **As Relíquias da Morte?**

— **Isso mesmo — respondeu o bruxo. — Nunca ouviram falar? Não é surpresa. Pouquíssimos bruxos acreditam nelas. Veja aquele rapaz cabeçudo no casamento do seu irmão — disse ele, indicando Rony —, que me atacou por usar o símbolo de um conhecido bruxo das Trevas! Quanta ignorância! Não há nada ligado às Trevas nas Relíquias, pelo menos não em um sentido rudimentar. A pessoa usa o símbolo para se dar a conhecer a outros crentes, na esperança de que possam ajudá-lo na busca.**

— Gosto do seu pai, ele tem a mesma opinião que eu sobre o Krum, que ele é um ignorante. — Falou Rose.

**Ele pôs vários torrões de açúcar na infusão de raiz-de-cuia e tomou um gole.**

— **Desculpe — disse Harry. — Continuo sem entender.**

**Por educação, tomou um golinho de sua xícara e quase engasgou: a bebida era nojenta, como se alguém tivesse liquefeito feijõezinhos de todos os sabores com sabor de bicho-papão.**

— Eu também não gosto muito dessa gororoba. — Falou Luna.

(Autora aqui: Gente acho que a Luna não precisa concordar em todos os gostos do pai, por isso coloquei a frase dizendo que ela não gostava)

— **Bem, como vêem, os crentes procuram as Relíquias da Morte — explicou Xenofílio, estalando os lábios, visivelmente aprovando a infusão de raiz-de-cuia.**

— **Mas que **_**são**_** as Relíquias da Morte? — perguntou Hermione. Xenofílio pôs de lado a xícara vazia.**

— **Suponho que estejam familiarizados com "O conto dos três irmãos"?**

**Harry respondeu que não, mas tanto Rony quanto Hermione responderam afirmativamente. Xenofílio assentiu, sério.**

— Nossa Harry, até mesmo a Hermione sabe e você não. — Falou Rony.

Harry deu de ombros.

— **Ora, muito bem, Sr. Potter, tudo começa com "O conto dos três irmãos"... tenho um exemplar aqui em algum lugar...**

**Ele correu os olhos pela sala, procurando-o nas pilhas de pergaminhos e livros, mas Hermione interrompeu-o:**

— **Tenho o conto, Sr. Lovegood, trouxe-o comigo. — E ela tirou **_**Os contos de Beedle, o bardo**_** da bolsinha de contas.**

— **O original? — perguntou Xenofílio vivamente, e, quando a garota confirmou, ele disse: — Então por que não o lê em voz alta? E o melhor meio de assegurar que todos entendemos.**

— **Ah... está bem — disse Hermione, nervosa. Abriu o livro e Harry viu que o símbolo que estavam pesquisando encimava a página; ela pigarreou e começou a ler:**

— A Hermione só se ferra né, coitada ter que ficar lendo pros outros. — Falou Cath.

— **Era uma vez três irmãos que estavam viajando por uma estrada deserta e tortuosa ao anoitecer...**

— **À meia-noite foi como nossa mãe contou — disse Rony, que esticara os braços para trás da cabeça, para ouvir. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido. — Desculpe, acho que dá mais medo se for meia-noite! — Rony replicou.**

— **É, estamos realmente precisando de um pouco mais de medo em nossas vidas — disse Harry, sem conseguir se conter. Xenofílio não parecia estar prestando muita atenção e olhava o céu pela janela. — Continue, Hermione.**

— É do jeito que eu lia era diferente. — Falou Molly.

— Algumas pessoas lêem o conto com detalhes diferentes Molly. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Depois de algum tempo, os irmãos chegaram a um rio fundo demais para vadear e perigoso demais para atravessar a nado. Os irmãos, porém, eram versados em magia, então simplesmente agitaram as mãos e fizeram aparecer uma ponte sobre as águas traiçoeiras. Já estavam na metade da travessia quando viram o caminho bloqueado por um vulto encapuzado.**

**"E a Morte falou..."**

— **Desculpe — interrompeu-a Harry —, mas "a Morte falou"?**

— **E um conto de fadas, Harry!**

— **Certo, desculpe. Continue.**

_Com certeza o conto é mentira, mas os objetos são verdadeiros. Pensou Dumbledore._

— **E a Morte falou. Estava zangada por terem lhe roubado três vítimas, porque o normal era os viajantes se afogarem no rio. Mas a Morte foi astuta. Fingiu cumprimentar os três irmãos por sua magia, e disse que cada um ganhara um prêmio por ter sido inteligente o bastante para lhe escapar.**

**"Então, o irmão mais velho, que era um homem combativo, pediu a varinha mais poderosa que existisse: uma varinha que sempre vencesse os duelos para seu dono, uma varinha digna de um bruxo que derrotara a Morte! Ela atravessou a ponte e se dirigiu a um vetusto sabugueiro na margem do rio, fabricou uma varinha de um galho da árvore e entregou-a ao irmão mais velho.**

— Deve ser legal ser o dono de uma varinha invencível. — Falou Rony.

— Na minha opinião eu acho que a varinha atrairia perigos demais, sabe, bruxos e bruxos tentariam matar você para poder ser o novo dono da varinha. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, a pessoa tem que ser muito idiota para sair gritando para todo mundo ouvir que ele tem a varinha mais poderosa do mundo. — Falou Rony como se fosse obvio.

**"Então, o segundo irmão, que era um homem arrogante, resolveu humilhar ainda mais a Morte e pediu o poder de restituir a vida aos que ela levara. Então a Morte apanhou uma pedra da margem do rio e entregou-a ao segundo irmão, dizendo-lhe que a pedra tinha o poder de ressuscitar os mortos.**

**"Então, a Morte perguntou ao terceiro e mais moço dos irmãos o que queria. O mais moço era o mais humilde e também o mais sábio dos irmãos, e não confiou na Morte. Pediu, então, algo que lhe permitisse sair daquele lugar sem ser seguido por ela. E a Morte, de má vontade, lhe entregou a própria Capa da Invisibilidade."**

— Capa da invisibilidade? — Perguntou Harry surpreso, seria sua capa a mesma citada no conto.

— Você não tem uma capa assim? — Perguntou Parvati.

— Tenho, mas pode existir outra capa no mundo, não pode? — Perguntou Harry olhando em volta.

— Não Harry, não existe nenhuma outra capa como a sua no mundo. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— É só um conto de fada. — Falou Hermione girando os olhos.

— Vamos voltar a ler. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo sinal de longe para que Astória voltasse a ler.

— **A Morte tem uma Capa da Invisibilidade? — Harry tornou a interrompê-la.**

— **Para poder se aproximar sorrateiramente das pessoas — disse Rony. — As vezes ela se cansa de atacá-las agitando os braços e gritando... desculpe, Hermione.**

— Qual é o problema de se fazer comentários em meio a uma leitura, estamos fazendo isso desde o começo do livro, e não matou ninguém. — Falou Sirius.

— **Então, a Morte se afastou para um lado e deixou os três irmãos continuarem viagem e foi o que eles fizeram, comentando, assombrados, a aventura que tinham vivido e admirando os presentes da Morte.**

**"No devido tempo, os irmãos se separaram, cada um tomou um destino diferente.**

**"O primeiro irmão viajou uma semana ou mais e, ao chegar a uma aldeia distante, procurou um colega bruxo com quem tivera uma briga. Armado com a varinha de sabugueiro, a Varinha das Varinhas, ele não poderia deixar de vencer o duelo que se seguiu. Deixando o inimigo morto no chão, o irmão mais velho dirigiu-se a uma estalagem, onde se gabou, em altas vozes, da poderosa varinha que arrebatara da própria Morte, e de que a arma o tornava invencível.**

**"Na mesma noite, outro bruxo aproximou-se sorrateiramente do irmão mais velho enquanto dormia em sua cama, embriagado pelo vinho. O ladrão levou a varinha e, para se garantir, cortou a garganta do irmão mais velho.**

— Homem idiota. — Falou Rony girando os olhos.

**"Assim, a Morte levou o primeiro irmão.**

**"Entrementes, o segundo irmão viajou para própria casa, onde vivia sozinho. Ali, tomou a pedra que tinha o poder de ressuscitar os mortos e virou-a três vezes na mão. Para sua surpresa e alegria, a figura de uma moça que tivera esperança de desposar antes de sua morte precoce surgiu instantaneamente diante dele.**

**"Contudo, ela estava triste e fria, como que separada dele por um véu. Embora tivesse retornado ao mundo dos mortais, seu lugar não era ali, e ela sofria. Diante disso, o segundo irmão, enlouquecido pelo desesperado desejo, matou-se para poder verdadeiramente se unir a ela.**

**"Então, a Morte levou o segundo irmão.**

— Triste a história do segundo irmão, não adiantou nada ele sair vivo do encontro com a morte. — Falou Lila.

**"Embora a Morte procurasse o terceiro irmão durante muitos anos, jamais conseguiu encontrá-lo. Somente quando atingiu uma idade avançada foi que o irmão mais moço despiu a Capa da Invisibilidade e deu-a de presente ao filho. Acolheu, então, a Morte como uma velha amiga e acompanhou-a de bom grado, e, iguais, partiram desta vida."**

— E então a capa sumiu? — Perguntou Lino.

— Não, ela foi passando de pai para filho. — Respondeu Lily antes que Dumbledore pudesse falar.

— Passando de pai para filho e chegou ao Harry, porque se não existe outra, só pode ser a do Harry. — Falou Neville.

Harry ficou pensando no que Neville havia dito, seria mesmo sua capa ser a mesma do conto?

**Hermione fechou o livro. Passou-se um momento até Xenofílio perceber que a garota terminara a leitura, então desviou o olhar da janela e disse:**

— **Eis a explicação.**

— **Desculpe? — disse Hermione, parecendo confusa.**

— **Essas são as Relíquias da Morte — confirmou Xenofílio.**

**Ele apanhou uma pena na mesa atulhada de objetos, ao lado do seu cotovelo, e puxou um pedaço rasgado de pergaminho entre mais livros.**

— **A Varinha das Varinhas — disse ele, desenhando uma linha vertical no pergaminho. — A Pedra da Ressurreição. — E acrescentou um círculo no alto da linha. — A Capa da Invisibilidade — terminou, circunscrevendo a linha e o círculo em um triângulo, completando o símbolo que tanto intrigara Hermione. — Juntas — disse ele —, as Relíquias da Morte.**

— Então, se a capa do Harry existe a pedra e a varinha também existem, estando em algum lugar do mundo. — Falou Gui.

— A muitos anos atrás foram ouvidos boatos de que um homem estava em posse da varinha, o que aconteceu com ele ninguém sabe, se era verdade ou mentira, não podemos saber. — Falou Minerva.

— Então na verdade Grindelwald procurava isso? As relíquias da morte. — Falou Gina.

— Sim, ele se interessou pelo assunto. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Qualquer um se interessaria se soubesse que é verdade. — Falou Roxanne.

— **Mas não há menção das palavras "Relíquias da Morte" na história — disse Hermione.**

— **Bem, é claro que não — respondeu Xenofílio, irritantemente presunçoso. — Isso é uma história para crianças, contada para divertir e não para instruir. Aqueles de nós versados nessas questões, porém, reconhecem que a história antiga se refere a três objetos, ou Relíquias, que, se unidas, tornarão o seu dono senhor da Morte.**

**Fez-se um breve silêncio em que Xenofílio olhou para fora. O sol já ia baixo no céu.**

— **Logo Luna terá dilátex suficientes — disse ele, baixinho.**

— **Quando o senhor diz "senhor da Morte"... — começou Rony.**

— **Senhor — explicou ele, acenando levemente com a mão. -Conquistador. Vencedor. O termo que você preferir.**

— **Mas então... o senhor quer dizer... — tornou Hermione, lentamente, e Harry percebeu que estava tentando eliminar qualquer vestígio de ceticismo de sua voz — que o senhor acredita que esses objetos, essas Relíquias, realmente existem?**

— E porque ele não poderia acreditar? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— É um conto de fadas. — Respondeu Hermione como se fosse obvio.

**Xenofílio ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

— **Claro que sim.**

— **Mas — replicou Hermione, e Harry pôde ouvir a sua prudência começar a ruir —, Sr. Lovegood, como é possível o senhor acreditar...?**

— **Luna me contou tudo sobre você, minha jovem — disse Xenofílio —, você é, pelo que entendi, inteligente, mas penosamente limitada. A mente estreita. Fechada.**

— O que ele esta querendo dizer sobre mim? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Que você não acredita no inacreditável. — Respondeu Rony.

— É claro que eu não acredito, a palavra já fala, inacreditável. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, magia para os trouxas também é uma coisa inacreditável, mas só porque os trouxas pensam assim não quer dizer que não exista. — Explicou Rony.

— Mas é um conto de fadas, ou você acredita que a morte irá aparecer de uma hora para outra na sua frente? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Você não precisa acreditar no conto, e sim nos objetos. — Respondeu Rony, Hermione parou para pensar nas palavras do ruivo, e pode constatar que ele tinha razão.

— **Talvez você devesse experimentar o chapéu, Hermione — sugeriu Rony, indicando com a cabeça o toucado ridículo. Sua voz tremia com o esforço para não rir.**

— Não teve graça. — Falou Hermione olhando para Rony como se quisesse fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

— **Sr. Lovegood — recomeçou Hermione. — Todos sabemos que Capas da Invisibilidade existem. São raras, mas existem. Mas...**

— **Ah, mas a terceira Relíquia é a **_**verdadeira**_** Capa da Invisibilidade, Srta. Granger! Estou querendo dizer que não é uma capa de viagem impregnada com um Feitiço da Desilusão, ou dotada com uma Azaração de Ofuscamento, ou, ainda, tecida com pêlo de seminviso, que, de início, ocultarão a pessoa, mas, com o tempo, se dissiparão até a capa se tornar opaca. Estamos falando de uma capa que real e verdadeiramente torna o seu usuário invisível, e dura para todo o sempre, ocultando-o de forma constante e impenetrável, seja quais forem os feitiços que se lancem sobre ela. Quantas capas assim já viu em sua vida, Srta. Granger?**

**Hermione abriu a boca para responder e tornou a fechá-la, parecendo mais confusa que nunca. Ela, Harry e Rony se entreolharam, e Harry percebeu que estavam todos pensando a mesma coisa. Acontece que uma capa exatamente como a que Xenofílio acabara de descrever estava com eles ali na sala, naquele exato momento.**

— Agora que eu lembrei Al levou a nossa. — Falou Lily.

— Eu não iria usar hoje, você ia? — Perguntou James para irmã.

— Não sei, vai que precisasse. — Falou a ruiva dando de ombros.

— **Precisamente — concluiu Xenofílio, como se os tivesse vencido em uma discussão racional. — Nenhum de vocês jamais viu coisa igual. Seu dono seria desmesuradamente rico, não é mesmo?**

**Ele tornou a olhar para janela. O céu agora se tingia com levíssimos tons de rosa.**

— Tão rico quanto o Harry. — Falou Gina.

— **Certo — disse Hermione desconcertada. — Digamos que a capa existisse... e a pedra, Sr. Lovegood? Essa que o senhor chama de Pedra da Ressurreição?**

— **Que tem ela?**

— **Bem, como pode ser real?**

— **Prove que não é. **

**Hermione mostrou-se indignada.**

— Vovô ta ganhando da Hermione, isso não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia. — Falou Lysa.

— **Mas isso... me desculpe, mas é completamente ridículo! Como é possível eu provar que não existe? O senhor espera que eu recolha... recolha todas as pedras do mundo e faça um teste com elas? Quero dizer, a pessoa poderia afirmar que qualquer coisa é real se a única base para se crer nela fosse ninguém ter **_**provado**_** a sua inexistência!**

— **Sim, poderia — disse Xenofílio. — Fico satisfeito de ver que a sua mente está um pouquinho mais receptiva.**

— **Então, a Varinha das Varinhas — perguntou Harry depressa, antes que Hermione pudesse objetar —, o senhor acha que também existe?**

— **Ah, bem, neste caso há inumeráveis vestígios. A Varinha das Varinhas é a Relíquia mais facilmente encontrável, pelo modo com que passa de mão em mão.**

— **E qual é? — perguntou Harry.**

— **O dono da varinha deve capturá-la do dono anterior, se quiser ser o seu verdadeiro senhor. Certamente, você já ouviu falar de como a varinha passou para Egberto, o Egrégio, depois que matou Emerico, o Mal, não? Como Godelot morreu em sua própria adega de vinhos depois que o filho, Hereward, lhe tomou a varinha? Do terrível Loxias, que se apossou da varinha de Barnabás Deverill, a quem matou? O rastro sangrento da Varinha das Varinhas mancha as páginas da história da magia.**

— Basicamente você tem que matar o antigo dono para que a varinha te corresponda perfeitamente. — Falou Rony.

— Exatamente Sr. Weasley. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Harry olhou para Hermione. Ela franzia a testa para Xenofílio, mas não o contradisse.**

— **Então, onde o senhor acha que essa varinha está agora? — perguntou Rony.**

— **Ai de mim, quem sabe? — respondeu Xenofílio, espiando pela janela. — Quem sabe onde se esconde a Varinha das Varinhas? O rastro se esfria com Arco e Lívio. Quem sabe dizer qual dos dois realmente derrotou Loxias e qual levou a varinha? E quem sabe dizer quem pode tê-los derrotado? A história infelizmente não nos diz.**

**Houve uma pausa. Finalmente, Hermione perguntou muito formalmente:**

— **Sr. Lovegood, a família Peverell tem alguma ligação com as Relíquias da Morte?**

**Xenofílio pareceu surpreso, e alguma coisa se agitou na memória de Harry, mas ele não conseguiu localizá-la. Peverell... ouvira aquele nome antes...**

— Uma antiga família de sangue puros que se desfez, hoje em dia não se sabe se existe algum descendente, se existir com certeza mudou seu sobrenome. — Falou Minerva.

— **Mas você esteve me iludindo, minha jovem! — exclamou Xenofílio, agora se empertigando na cadeira e arregalando os olhos para Hermione. — Pensei que você fosse uma novata na busca das Relíquias! Muitos de nós acreditam que os Peverell têm tudo, **_**tudo**_**!, a ver com as Relíquias!**

— **Quem são os Peverell? — perguntou Rony.**

— **Esse era o nome no túmulo com a marca, em Godric's Hollow — respondeu Hermione, ainda observando Xenofílio. — Ignoto Peverell.**

— **Exatamente! — exclamou Xenofílio erguendo pedantemente o dedo indicador. — O símbolo das Relíquias da Morte no túmulo de Ignoto é uma prova conclusiva.**

— **De quê? — perguntou Rony.**

— **Ora, de que os três irmãos da história eram, na realidade, os três irmãos Peverell, Antíoco, Cadmo e Ignoto! De que eles foram os primeiros donos das Relíquias!**

— Agora que eu lembrei, uma vez ouvi falar da família Peverell, antigamente muitas famílias sangue puras temiam eles, porque mesmo eles não sendo uma família muito grande, seus poucos familiares eram bons bruxos, dizia que eles eram ótimos feitores de objetos mágicos. — Falou Sirius.

— Então as relíquias poderia ter sido feitas por eles próprios, e o conto ser apenas uma adaptação para história. — Falou Hermione.

— Criar a varinha mais poderosa do mundo, uma pedra que trás pessoas da morte a vida, e uma capa da invisibilidade não deve ser fácil. — Falou Rony.

**Com outra espiada para janela, ele se levantou, apanhou a bandeja e se dirigiu à escada em caracol.**

— **Vocês ficarão para jantar? — perguntou, ao desaparecer mais uma vez no andar de baixo. — Todo o mundo sempre pede a nossa receita de sopa de dilátex de água doce.**

— **Provavelmente para levar à enfermaria de Venenos no St. Mungus — disse Rony, baixinho.**

Todo o salão riu ao ouvir isso, Rony olhou para Luna e constatou que ela também ria, ela parecia não ligar para o que as pessoas falavam das manias dela e do pai dela.

— Porque você não fala isso quando estamos por perto? — Perguntou Fred rindo.

Rony deu de ombros, Astória voltou a ler assim que o salão voltou a ficar em silencio.

**Harry esperou até ouvirem Xenofílio se movimentando na cozinha embaixo antes de falar.**

— **Que acha? — perguntou a Hermione.**

— **Ah, Harry — disse, preocupada —, isso é um monte de besteiras. Não pode ser realmente o significado do símbolo. Deve ser a versão excêntrica dele. Que perda de tempo.**

— Ta vendo, ela não se interessou pelo assunto. — Falou Harry.

— **Suponho que esse seja o homem que descobriu os Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado — comentou Rony.**

— **Você também não acredita nele? — perguntou Harry ao amigo.**

— **Bah, essa história é uma dessas coisas que se conta às crianças para ensinar lições de vida, não é? Não saia procurando encrenca, não compre brigas, não mexa com coisas que é melhor deixar em paz! Mantenha a cabeça abaixada, cuide de sua vida e você viverá bem. Pensando bem — acrescentou Rony —, talvez essa história seja para explicar por que varinhas de sabugueiro dão azar.**

— **Do que você está falando?**

— **É uma dessas superstições, não? "Bruxa nascida em maio com trouxa irá casar." "Feitiço ao anoitecer desfaz ao amanhecer." "Varinha de sabugueiro, azar o ano inteiro." Você já deve ter ouvido. Minha mãe sabe uma porção.**

— Rony, eu e o Harry fomos criados no mundo trouxa, como iríamos saber isso? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Vocês já passaram tanto tempo no mundo bruxo, já tiveram tempo demais para saber disso. — Falou Rony.

— **Harry e eu fomos criados por trouxas — lembrou-lhe Hermione —, aprendemos outras superstições. — Ela deu um profundo suspiro ao mesmo tempo em que um aroma penetrante subia da cozinha. A única coisa boa em sua exasperação com Xenofílio foi que a fizera esquecer que estava aborrecida com Rony. — Acho que você tem razão — disse-lhe. — É só um conto moral, é óbvio qual é o melhor presente, qual a pessoa escolheria...**

**Os três falaram ao mesmo tempo; Hermione disse "a capa", Rony, "a varinha", e Harry, "a pedra".**

**Eles se entreolharam com um ar de surpresa e divertimento.**

— _**Eu sabia**_** que você ia dizer capa — disse Rony a Hermione —, mas você não precisaria ser invisível, se tivesse a varinha. Uma **_**varinha invencível**_**, ah, Hermione, qual é!**

— **Já temos uma Capa da Invisibilidade — disse Harry.**

— **E tem nos ajudado um bocado, caso você não tenha reparado! — protestou Hermione. — Enquanto que a varinha só serviria para atrair encrencas...**

— **... só se você ficasse anunciando — argumentou Rony. — Só se você fosse retardado e saísse dançando por aí, agitando a varinha no alto e cantando: "Tenho uma varinha invencível, venha enfrentá-la se acha que é fera." Desde que o cara ficasse de boca fechada...**

— Foi o que eu disse aquela hora. — Falou Rony.

— **Sei, mas e o cara **_**conseguiria**_** ficar de boca fechada? — disse Hermione, com o ar cético. — Sabem, a única coisa verdadeira que ele nos disse foi que há centenas de anos contam-se histórias de varinhas extraordinariamente poderosas.**

— **Contam-se? — perguntou Harry.**

**Hermione demonstrou irritação: a expressão era tão carinhosamente conhecida de Harry e Rony que eles riram um para o outro.**

Hermione riu.

— **A Varinha da Morte e a Varinha do Destino surgem sob diferentes nomes através dos séculos, em geral, nas mãos de algum bruxo das Trevas que está se gabando de possuí-las. O professor Binns mencionou algumas, mas... ah, é tudo besteira. As varinhas são tão poderosas quanto o bruxo que as usa. Alguns só querem se gabar que a deles é maior e melhor que a dos outros.**

— Você sabe de tudo isso, mas não sabe das superstições. — Falou Rony.

— É, e quem disse que prestamos atenção nas aulas do Binns? — Perguntou Harry.

— Essa é a melhor aula para dormir. — Falou Hugo.

— Você dorme durante a aula? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Nós três dormimos. — Falou Lily indicando ela, Hugo e Miguel.

— Sortudos, a Hermione não nos deixa dormir na aula. — Falou Rony.

— **Mas como é que você sabe — indagou Harry — que essas varinhas, a da Morte e a do Destino, não são a mesma que reaparece através dos séculos com nomes diferentes?**

— **E se todas forem realmente a Varinha das Varinhas fabricada pela Morte? — perguntou Rony.**

**Harry riu: a idéia estranha que acabara de lhe ocorrer era, afinal, ridícula. Sua varinha, lembrou-se, tinha sido de azevinho e não de sabugueiro, e fabricada por Olivaras, apesar do que fizera naquela noite em que Voldemort o perseguira pelo céu. E se fosse invencível, como poderia ter se partido?**

— É tão legal quando você pensa em algo legal e de uma hora para outra começa a rir sozinho. — Falou Teddy.

— Há, uma vez o James começou a rir de uma hora para outra na aula de poções, todo mundo parou de fazer as coisas que estavam fazendo para olhar para esse idiota que estava do meu lado. — Falou Fred II apontando para James.

— Foi sem querer, eu estava conversando com uma menina pelo papel ai ela falou algo do professor e eu não agüentei e acabei por rir. — Explicou James.

— O que foi que a menina falou? — Perguntou Lily.

— Você é criança demais para saber. — Respondeu James irritando a irmã.

— **Então, por que você preferiu a pedra? — perguntou-lhe Rony.**

— **Bem, se fosse possível trazer as pessoas de volta, poderíamos ter Sirius... Olho-Tonto... Dumbledore... meus pais...**

**Nem Rony nem Hermione sorriram.**

— **Mas, segundo Beedle, o bardo, eles não iriam querer voltar, não é? — continuou Harry, pensando no conto que tinham acabado de ouvir. — Suponho que não tenha havido muitas histórias sobre uma pedra que é capaz de ressuscitar os mortos, houve? — perguntou ele a Hermione.**

— **Não — respondeu ela, triste. — Acho que ninguém, exceto o Sr. Lovegood, se iludiria achando isso possível. Beedle, provavelmente, tirou a idéia da Pedra Filosofal, sabe, em vez de uma pedra que o torna imortal, uma pedra que reverte a morte.**

**O aroma da cozinha se intensificava: lembrava cuecas queimadas. Harry se perguntou se seria possível comer o suficiente da sopa que Xenofílio estava preparando para evitar magoá-lo.**

— Vai ter que segurar a careta em Harry, se não ele vai perceber que você não gostou. — Falou Rony para o amigo.

— **Mas e a capa? — perguntou Rony, devagar. — Vocês não percebem que ele tem razão? Me acostumei tanto a usar a capa do Harry e a achá-la útil que nunca parei para pensar. Nunca ouvi falar em outra igual a do Harry. É infalível. Nunca nos detectaram embaixo dela...**

— **Claro que não: somos invisíveis embaixo dela, Rony!**

— **Mas todo o resto que ele disse sobre outras capas, e elas não custam exatamente dez por um nuque, você sabe que é verdade! Nunca me ocorreu antes, mas já ouvi falar de capas cujos feitiços desgastam com o tempo, ou são rompidas por feitiços que deixam buracos. A de Harry pertenceu ao pai dele, portanto, não é exatamente nova, não é, mas está... perfeita!**

— **Sei, tudo bem, mas, Rony, a **_**pedra**_**...**

**Enquanto discutiam aos cochichos, Harry andou pela sala prestando apenas meia atenção à conversa. Ao chegar à escada circular, ergueu os olhos distraidamente para o andar acima e se perturbou. O seu próprio rosto se refletia no teto do aposento.**

— Como assim? — Perguntou Gina estranhando.

**Passado um momento de perplexidade, ele percebeu que não era um espelho, mas uma pintura. Curioso, começou a subir a escada.**

— **Harry, que é que está fazendo? Acho que você não devia ficar olhando a casa quando ele não está presente!**

**Harry, porém, já alcançara o andar de cima.**

**Luna decorara o teto do quarto dela com cinco rostos belamente pintados: Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e Neville. Eles não se moviam como os quadros de Hogwarts, mas, ainda assim, possuíam certa magia: Harry achou que respiravam. O que pareciam ser apenas finas correntes de ouro passadas em volta das imagens, entrecruzando-as, após um exame mais atento, Harry percebeu que formavam uma palavra, mil vezes repetida em tinta dourada: **_**amigos... amigos... amigos...**_

**Harry sentiu uma grande onda de afeição por Luna. Correu os olhos pelo quarto. Havia, ao lado da cama, uma grande foto de Luna criança, com uma mulher muito parecida com ela. Estavam abraçadas. A garota, muito mais bem cuidada nessa foto do que Harry jamais a vira na vida. A foto estava empoeirada. Ele achou isso estranho. Olhou melhor o quarto.**

**Havia alguma coisa esquisita. O tapete azul-claro também estava coberto de poeira. Não havia roupas no guarda-roupa, cujas portas estavam entreabertas. A cama dava a impressão de frieza e hostilidade, como se ninguém dormisse nela havia semanas. Uma única teia de aranha se estendia sobre a janela mais próxima, cortando o céu tinto de sangue.**

— Luna parece não estar em casa há semanas, se não tem roupas dela, como ela poderia estar ai? — Perguntou Neville,

— **Que aconteceu? — perguntou Hermione, quando Harry desceu. Mas, antes que ele pudesse responder, Xenofílio, vindo da cozinha, chegou ao último degrau, agora trazendo uma bandeja carregada de tigelas.**

— **Sr. Lovegood — perguntou Harry. — Onde está Luna?**

— **Desculpe?**

— **Onde está Luna? **

**Xenofílio parou no patamar.**

— **Já... já lhe disse. Foi à Ponte de Baixo, pescar dilátex.**

— **Então, por que preparou a bandeja apenas para quatro? **

**Xenofílio tentou falar, mas não emitiu som algum. O único ruído era o que vinha da máquina impressora e uma leve vibração da bandeja quando as mãos de Xenofílio tremeram.**

— **Acho que Luna não está em casa há semanas. As roupas dela não estão aqui, a cama não tem sido usada. Onde está? E por que o senhor fica todo o tempo olhando para janela?**

— Harry apenas com essa idade já era um ótimo detetive, não me admira que ele possa ter virado chefe do departamento de Auror tão cedo. — Falou Luna.

**Xenofílio deixou cair a bandeja: as tigelas balançaram e quebraram. Harry, Rony e Hermione sacaram as varinhas: o bruxo congelou, a mão quase alcançando o bolso. Naquele momento, a prensa produziu um enorme estrépito e vários exemplares d'O Pasquim começaram a descer da máquina para o chão por baixo da toalha; a prensa finalmente silenciou. Hermione se abaixou e apanhou uma revista, a varinha ainda apontando para o Sr. Lovegood.**

— **Harry, veja isso.**

**Ele se aproximou o mais rápido que pôde desviando dos numerosos objetos. A capa **_**d'O Pasquim**_** tinha a sua foto, cortada pelas palavras **_**Indesejável Número Um**_** e, na legenda, o prêmio por sua captura.**

— _**O Pasquim**_** vai mudar de diretriz, então? — perguntou Harry, com frieza, seu cérebro funcionando agilmente. — Era isso que o senhor estava fazendo quando foi ao jardim, Sr. Lovegood? Enviando uma coruja ao Ministério?**

**Xenofílio umedeceu os lábios.**

— **Eles levaram a minha Luna — sussurrou. — Por causa do que andei escrevendo. Levaram minha Luna e não sei onde está, o que fizeram com ela. Mas talvez me devolvam minha filha se eu... se eu...**

— **Entregar Harry Potter? — Hermione terminou a frase por ele.**

— **Nada feito — disse Rony, taxativo. — Saia da frente, estamos indo embora.**

As meninas do salão olhavam para Luna horrorizadas, pensavam em como ela estava se sentindo sabendo que seria seqüestrada.

**Xenofílio ficou lívido, um século mais velho, seus lábios se repuxaram em um pavoroso esgar.**

— **Estarão aqui a qualquer momento. Preciso salvar Luna. Não posso perder Luna. Vocês não devem ir.**

**Ele abriu os braços diante da escada, e Harry teve uma súbita visão de sua mãe fazendo o mesmo diante do seu berço.**

— **Não nos obrigue a feri-lo — disse Harry. — Saia do caminho, Sr. Lovegood.**

— **HARRY! — gritou Hermione.**

**Vultos montados em vassouras passaram voando pelas janelas. No momento em que a atenção dos três se desviou, Xenofílio sacou a varinha. Harry percebeu o erro ainda em tempo: atirou-se de lado, empurrando Rony e Hermione para longe quando o Feitiço Estuporante voou pela sala e atingiu o chifre de erumpente.**

— Ele vai começar a explodir. — Falou Hermione com a mão na boca.

**Houve uma explosão descomunal. O som produzido pareceu destruir a sala: pedaços de madeira e papel e entulho voaram em todas as direções, erguendo uma nuvem impenetrável de densa poeira branca. Harry foi arremessado no ar e, em seguida, se estatelou no chão, cego pelos destroços que choviam sobre ele, os braços protegendo a cabeça. Ele ouviu Hermione gritar, o berro de Rony e uma série de nauseantes baques metálicos, que indicavam que a explosão arrebatara Xenofílio do chão e o atirara de costas escada abaixo.**

**Meio soterrado pelo entulho, Harry tentou se levantar: mal conseguia respirar ou enxergar por causa da poeira. Metade do teto cedera e uma parte da cama de Luna pendia pelo rombo. O busto de Rowena Ravenclaw jazia ao seu lado com metade do rosto destruído, fragmentos de pergaminho flutuavam no ar e a maior parte da prensa tombara de lado, bloqueando a escada para cozinha. Então, outra forma branca se aproximou e Hermione, coberta de poeira como uma segunda estátua, levou o dedo aos lábios.**

**A porta no térreo foi posta abaixo.**

— **Não lhe disse que não precisávamos ter pressa, Travers? — disse uma voz áspera. — Não lhe disse que esse matusquela estava delirando como sempre?**

— Vocês tem que sair rapidamente daí. — Falou Molly preocupada.

**Houve um estampido e o grito de dor de Xenofílio.**

— **Não... não... lá em cima... Potter.**

— **Eu lhe disse na semana passada, Lovegood, que não viríamos a não ser que você tivesse alguma informação concreta! Lembra-se da semana passada? Quando você quis trocar a sua filha por aquela bosta daquele toucado idiota? E na semana anterior (outro estampido, mais um guincho), quando você achou que nós a devolveríamos se você oferecesse prova de que existem Bufadores (estampido) de Chifre (estampido) Enrugado?**

— **Não... não... eu suplico! — soluçou Xenofílio. — É realmente Potter! Verdade!**

— **E agora vemos que só nos chamou aqui para tentar nos explodir! — rugiu o Comensal da Morte, e ouviu-se uma rajada de estampidos entremeados por guinchos agônicos de Xenofílio.**

— **A casa parece que vai desabar, Selwyn — disse outra voz calma, que ecoou pela escada desconjuntada. — A escada está totalmente bloqueada. Posso tentar desobstruí-la? Talvez a casa desabe de vez.**

— **Seu mentiroso nojento — gritou o bruxo chamado Selwyn. — Você nunca viu Potter na vida, viu? Pensou em nos atrair aqui para nos matar, foi? E acha que vamos lhe devolver sua filha assim?**

— **Juro... juro... Potter está lá em cima!**

— _**Homenum revelio**_**! — disse a voz ao pé da escada.**

— O que estão esperando para irem embora? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Vão descobrir que estamos no andar de cima. — Falou Hermione.

**Harry ouviu Hermione ofegar e teve a estranha sensação de que alguma coisa estava mergulhando sobre ele, absorvendo seu corpo na própria sombra.**

— **Tem alguém lá em cima, sim, Selwyn — disse o segundo homem, bruscamente.**

— **É Potter, estou lhes dizendo, é Potter! — soluçou Xenofílio. -Por favor... por favor... me tragam Luna, me devolvam Luna...**

— **Você terá a sua filhinha, Lovegood — disse Selwyn —, se subir essa escada e me trouxer Harry Potter. Mas, se isto for uma conspiração, se for um truque, se tiver um cúmplice esperando lá em cima para nos atacar, tentaremos guardar um pedacinho de sua filha para você enterrar.**

**Xenofílio soltou um grito de medo e desespero. Ouviram-se passos apressados e coisas sendo arrastadas: Xenofílio estava tentando passar pelos destroços na escada.**

— **Vamos — sussurrou Harry —, temos que dar o fora daqui.**

**Ele começou a se desenterrar acobertado pelo barulho que Xenofílio fazia na escada. Rony era quem estava enterrado mais fundo: Harry e Hermione subiram, o mais silenciosamente que puderam, nos destroços em que ele jazia e tentaram retirar uma pesada cômoda de cima de suas pernas. Quando as batidas e arrastos de Xenofílio foram se tornando mais próximos, Hermione conseguiu soltar Rony com o auxílio de um Feitiço de Levitação.**

— Não podem ficar mais nenhum minuto ai, aparatem de uma vez. — Falou Gui.

— **Tudo bem — sussurrou Hermione, quando a prensa quebrada que bloqueava o alto da escada começou a estremecer; Xenofílio estava apenas a alguns passos. A garota continuava branca de poeira. — Você confia em mim, Harry?**

**Harry assentiu.**

— **O.k., então — murmurou Hermione —, me dê a Capa da Invisibilidade. Rony, você vai vesti-la.**

— **Eu? Mas Harry...**

— _**Por favor, Rony**_**! Harry, aperte a minha mão, Rony, segure o meu ombro.**

**Harry estendeu a mão esquerda. Rony desapareceu sob a capa. A prensa que bloqueava a escada sacudia: Xenofílio tentava removê-la usando o Feitiço de Levitação. Harry não sabia o que Hermione estava aguardando.**

— **Segurem firme — sussurrou ela. — Segurem firme... a qualquer segundo agora...**

**O rosto de Xenofílio, branco como um papel, apareceu por cima da superfície do aparador.**

— _**Obliviate**_**! — ordenou Hermione, apontando a varinha, primeiro para o rosto dele e, em seguida, para o andar de baixo: — **_**Deprimo**_**!**

— Vai acabar explodindo o resto da casa. — Falou Sirius.

**Ela acabara de explodir uma abertura no soalho da sala de visitas. Eles caíram como pedras, Harry ainda segurando a mão da amiga, como se disso dependesse sua vida, ouviram um grito embaixo e o garoto vislumbrou dois homens tentando escapar da vasta quantidade de entulho e móveis quebrados, que choveram sobre eles do teto despedaçado. Hermione rodopiou no ar e o ribombar da casa desabando ecoou em seus ouvidos enquanto a amiga arrastava-o mais uma vez para escuridão.**

— Eles saíram de lá, graças ao céus. — Falou Molly.

— Acabou, quem quer ler? — Perguntou Astória.

— Eu vou. — Falou Miguel.

Astória se levantou e levou o livro para Miguel.


	31. CAPITULO 22: AS RELIQUIAS DA MORTE

CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS

AS RELÍQUIAS DA MORTE

— As relíquias da morte. — Falou Miguel.

— Ainda vamos falar disso. — Falou Hermione entediada.

**Harry caiu, arquejando no capim, e se levantou depressa. Pareciam ter aparatado no canto de um campo ao anoitecer; Hermione já estava correndo em círculo à volta deles, gesticulando com a varinha.**

— _**Protego totalum... Salvio hexia**_**...**

— **Aquele parasita traiçoeiro! — arfou Rony, saindo debaixo da Capa da Invisibilidade e atirando-a para Harry. — Hermione, você é um gênio, um gênio completo, nem acredito que nos safamos!**

— _**Cave inimicum**_**... eu não disse que era chifre de erumpente? Não disse? Agora a casa dele explodiu!**

— **Bem feito — comentou Rony, examinando o jeans rasgado e os cortes nas pernas. — Que acha que farão com ele?**

— **Ah, espero que não o matem! — gemeu Hermione. — Foi por isso que eu quis que os Comensais da Morte vissem o Harry antes de sairmos, para saberem que o Xenofílio não estava mentindo!**

— **Mas por que me esconder? — perguntou Rony.**

— Porque você devia estar de cama na Toca Rony. — Respondeu Hermione.

— **Porque acham que você está de cama com sarapintose, Rony! Eles seqüestraram Luna porque o pai apoiava Harry! Que aconteceria com a sua família se soubessem que você está com ele?**

— **Mas e os seus pais?**

— **Estão na Austrália — respondeu Hermione. — Devem estar bem. Não sabem de nada.**

— **Você é um gênio — repetiu Rony, assombrado.**

— **E é mesmo, Hermione — concordou Harry, com fervor. — Não sei o que faríamos sem você.**

**Seu rosto se iluminou sorridente, mas imediatamente ficou sério.**

— **E a Luna?**

— **Bem, se eles estiverem dizendo a verdade e ela ainda estiver viva... — começou Rony.**

— **Não diga isso, não diga isso! — guinchou Hermione. — Ela precisa estar viva, precisa!**

— **Então estará em Azkaban, suponho — disse Rony. — Mas, se vai sobreviver à prisão... muita gente não...**

— **Vai sobreviver — afirmou Harry. Ele não suportaria pensar na alternativa. — Ela é durona, a Luna, muito mais do que se imaginaria. Provavelmente está ensinando aos companheiros de prisão tudo a respeito de zonzóbulos e narguilés.**

— Seria um ótimo jeito de se distrair. — Falou Luna.

— **Espero que você tenha razão — disse Hermione. E passou as mãos pelos olhos. — Eu teria tanta pena de Xenofílio se...**

— **... se não tivesse acabado de tentar nos vender para os Comensais da Morte, sim — completou Rony.**

**Os garotos armaram a barraca e se retiraram para o seu interior, onde Rony preparou o chá para todos. Depois de se salvarem por um triz, a barraca fria e bolorenta parecia um lar, seguro, familiar e amigo.**

— **Ah, por que fomos lá? — gemeu Hermione, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. — Harry estava certo, foi uma repetição de Godric's Hollow, uma completa perda de tempo! As Relíquias da Morte... quanta besteira... embora — um pensamento repentino parecia ter lhe ocorrido — aquilo possa ser tudo invenção dele, não? Provavelmente não acredita nem um pouco nessas Relíquias, só queria nos dar corda até os Comensais da Morte chegarem!**

— Não, ele acredita mesmo nas relíquias. — Falou Luna.

— **Acho que não — disse Rony. — É muito mais difícil inventar histórias quando se está sob pressão do que vocês imaginam. Descobri isso quando os seqüestradores me pegaram. Foi muito mais fácil fingir que era o Lalau, porque eu conhecia alguma coisa sobre ele, do que inventar alguém inteiramente novo. O velho Lovegood estava sob uma baita pressão, tentando garantir que não fôssemos embora. Acho que nos contou a verdade, ou o que ele pensa que seja a verdade, só para sustentar a conversa.**

— **Bem, suponho que não faça diferença — suspirou Hermione. — Mesmo que estivesse sendo sincero, nunca ouvi tanto absurdo na minha vida.**

— **Mas calma aí — replicou Rony. — Também disseram que a Câmara Secreta era um mito, não foi?**

— **Mas as Relíquias da Morte **_**não podem**_** existir, Rony!**

— Eu concordo com o Rony, quer dizer, a história pode até ser mentira, mas quem garante que os objetos não existem, Hermione você tem que parar de acreditar apenas em coisas que possam ter provas para ser verdadeiramente concreta. — Falou Gina.

— Como você pode pensar que é verdade? — Perguntou Hermione a ruiva

— Hermione, tenho certeza de que se fosse a professora Minerva ter dito sobre as Relíquias, e acreditasse nos objetos você também acreditaria. — Falou Gina.

— Quando você leu pela primeira vez sobre a câmara no primeiro ano, você acreditou mesmo que ela existisse? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não, afinal os diretores procuraram na escola inteira vestígios sobre a câmara e não encontraram. — Respondeu Hermione.

— É a mesma coisa das relíquias, só que com certeza a câmara é mais fácil de achar do que as relíquias, afinal, a câmara estaria em algum lugar do castelo, diferente das relíquias que podem estar em qualquer lugar do mundo. — Falou Rony.

— Tudo bem, já discutimos mais de uma vez sobre estas relíquias, vamos voltar a ler. — Falou Hermione fazendo sinal para que Miguel voltasse a ler.

— **Você não pára de dizer isso, mas uma delas pode. A Capa da Invisibilidade do Harry...**

— **"O conto dos três irmãos" é uma história — disse Hermione, com firmeza. — Uma história sobre o medo que os seres humanos têm da morte. Se sobreviver fosse tão simples quanto se esconder sob a Capa da Invisibilidade, já teríamos tudo de que precisamos!**

— **Não sei. Uma varinha invencível seria de bom tamanho — disse Harry, girando entre os dedos a varinha de ameixeira-brava que tanto detestava.**

— **Isso não existe, Harry!**

— **Você disse que tem havido uma quantidade de varinhas: a Varinha da Morte ou que nome tenham...**

— **Tudo bem, mesmo que você queira se iludir, a Varinha das Varinhas é real, e a Pedra da Ressurreição? — Ela desenhou com os dedos pontos de interrogação em torno do nome, e seu tom escorria sarcasmo. — Não há magia que possa ressuscitar os mortos, e pronto!**

— Eles não voltam inteiramente, de acordo com a história eles voltam como se fossem um fantasma, a diferença é que o fantasma tem mais sentimentos que pessoas trazidas pelo uso da pedra. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Quando a minha varinha entrou em contato com a de Você-Sabe-Quem, minha mãe e meu pai apareceram... e Cedrico...**

— **Mas não voltaram realmente do além, não é? — disse Hermione. — Essas pálidas imitações não são pessoas de fato ressuscitadas.**

— **Mas ela, a garota da história, não voltou de verdade, voltou? A história diz que uma vez que a pessoa morre, seu lugar é junto aos mortos. Mas o segundo irmão ainda chegou a vê-la e a falar com ela, não foi? Até conviveu com ela por algum tempo...**

**Harry viu preocupação e outra coisa menos facilmente definível na expressão de Hermione. Então, quando a garota olhou para Rony, ele percebeu que era medo: Harry a deixara apavorada com essa conversa de viver com gente morta.**

— **Então, aquele tal Peverell que está enterrado em Godric's Hollow — acrescentou, depressa, tentando parecer irredutivelmente são —, você não sabe nada dele?**

— Boatos de pessoas antigamente conhecidas somem conforme as antigas gerações vão morrendo, os pais param de falar sobre essas pessoas e ai os boatos somem. — Falou Sirius.

— Ele quis dizer por exemplo, sabe, por exemplo se um grande bruxo morre, os pais costumam falar sobre as aventuras desses tais bruxos para seus filhos, mas ai os filhos não contam para seus futuros filhos e assim a imagem da pessoa e o que ela fez acaba, as pessoas acabam por se esquecerem delas. — Explicou Remo.

— **Não — respondeu Hermione, parecendo aliviada com a mudança de assunto. — Procurei o nome dele depois que vi a marca no túmulo; se tivesse sido alguém famoso ou feito alguma coisa importante, estaria em um dos nossos livros. O único lugar em que consegui encontrar o nome "Peverell" foi em **_**A nobreza natural: uma genealogia dos bruxos**_**. Pedi o livro emprestado a Monstro — explicou quando Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Lista as famílias de sangue puro que agora estão extintas pela linhagem masculina. Aparentemente, a família Peverell foi uma das primeiras.**

— Como assim extintas pela linguagem masculina? — Perguntou uma menina que aparentava ser do primeiro ano, ela estava sentada junto dos alunos da Sonserina.

— Os Peverell devem ter tido apenas filhas, porque ai depois de casadas seus filhos perderam seus sobrenomes paternos, já que quando a mulher se casa seu sobrenome principal é do marido. — Explicou Rose.

— **Extintas pela linhagem masculina? — repetiu Rony.**

— **Quero dizer que o nome morreu — explicou Hermione —, há séculos, no caso dos Peverell. Mas eles talvez ainda tenham descendentes, sob um nome diferente.**

**Então ocorreu a Harry, com absoluta clareza, a lembrança que fora despertada com a menção do nome Peverell: um velho imundo brandindo um feio anel na cara do funcionário do Ministério, e ele exclamou em voz alta:**

— **Servolo Gaunt!**

— **Desculpe? — disseram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.**

— _**Servolo Gaunt**_**! O avô de Você-Sabe-Quem! Na Penseira! Com Dumbledore! Servolo Gaunt disse que descendia dos Peverell!**

— Nossa, Voldemort esta ligado a tudo que vocês descobrem. — Falou Gina.

— Então alguém da família Gaunt já herdou o nome Peverell? — Perguntou Lila.

— Exatamente. — Falou Hugo como se fosse obvio.

**Rony e Hermione pareciam perplexos.**

— **O anel, o anel que virou uma Horcrux, Servolo Gaunt disse que tinha o brasão dos Peverell nele! Eu o vi sacudindo o anel na cara do funcionário do Ministério, quase o enfiou no nariz do homem!**

— **O brasão dos Peverell? — perguntou Hermione, vivamente. — Você viu como era?**

— **Na verdade, não — respondeu Harry, tentando lembrar. — Pelo que pude ver, não tinha nenhum ornato, talvez alguns riscos. Eu só o vi realmente de perto depois de rachado.**

**Harry percebeu a compreensão nos olhos subitamente arregalados de Hermione. Rony olhava de um para outro, abismado.**

— **Caramba... vocês acham que foi o mesmo símbolo outra vez? O símbolo das Relíquias?**

— Esse anel, Voldemort poderia ter descoberto sobre ele e o feito de Horcrux se soubesse que tinha um grande valor, seja para família dele ou um grande valor comercial. — Falou Neville.

— Sim, pode ter sido o anel que estávamos falando, ainda mais sabendo que ele foi rachado, por que poderia ter sido rachado depois da alma de Voldemort ter sido destruída. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Por que não? — perguntou Harry agitado. — Servolo Gaunt era um babaca velho e ignorante que vivia como um porco, e só se importava com a sua ancestralidade. Se aquele anel tivesse sido legado através dos séculos, ele talvez nem conhecesse realmente o seu valor. Não havia livros naquela casa e, pode crer, ele não era do tipo que lê contos de fadas para os filhos. Teria gostado de pensar que os riscos na pedra eram um brasão porque, na cabeça dele, ter sangue puro transformava a pessoa praticamente em realeza.**

— **Sei... e isso é tudo muito interessante — disse Hermione, cautelosa —, mas, Harry, se você estiver pensando o que eu acho que está pensando...**

— **E por que não? **_**Por que não**_**? — perguntou Harry, abandonando a cautela. — Era uma pedra, não era? — Ele olhou para Rony em busca de apoio. — E se fosse a Pedra da Ressurreição?**

**O queixo de Rony despencou.**

— **Caramba... mas será que ainda funcionaria, se Dumbledore o rachou...**

— **Funcionaria? **_**Funcionaria**_**? Rony, nunca funcionou! Não existe Pedra da Ressurreição! — Hermione se erguera de um pulo, parecendo impaciente e zangada. — Harry, você está tentando encaixar tudo na história das Relíquias...**

— Hermione esta sempre acabando com a nossa graça. — Falou Harry entediado.

— _**Encaixar tudo**_**? Hermione, tudo se encaixa sozinho! Sei que o símbolo das Relíquias da Morte estava naquela pedra! Gaunt disse que descendia dos Peverell!**

— **Um minuto atrás você disse que nunca viu direito o símbolo que havia na pedra!**

— **Onde acha que o anel está agora? — perguntou Rony a Harry. -Que foi que Dumbledore fez com ele depois que o rachou?**

**Mas a imaginação de Harry já voava adiante, muito além da de Rony e Hermione...**

_**Três objetos, ou Relíquias, que, se unidas, tornarão o seu dono senhor da Morte... senhor... conquistador... vencedor... Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte...**_

**E ele se viu possuidor das Relíquias, enfrentando Voldemort, cujas Horcruxes não eram páreo... **_**nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver**_**... seria essa a resposta? Relíquias contra Horcruxes? Haveria afinal uma forma de garantir que ele é quem triunfaria? Se fosse o senhor das Relíquias da Morte, seria salvo?**

— Harry você tem uma imaginação muito fértil. — Falou Gui.

— Imaginar não mata. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— **Harry?**

**Ele, porém, nem ouvia Hermione: tinha apanhado a Capa da Invisibilidade e corria os dedos por ela, o tecido maleável como água, leve como o ar. Ele nunca vira nada igual em seus quase sete anos no mundo bruxo. A capa era exatamente o que Xenofílio descrevera: **_**uma capa que real e verdadeiramente torna o seu usuário invisível, e dura para todo o sempre, ocultando-o de forma constante e impenetrável, seja quais forem os feitiços que se lancem sobre ela**_**.**

**Então, com uma exclamação, ele se lembrou...**

— **Dumbledore estava com a minha capa, na noite em que meus pais morreram!**

**Sua voz tremeu e ele sentiu o sangue afluir ao seu rosto, mas não ligou.**

— **Minha mãe disse a Sirius que Dumbledore tinha pedido a capa emprestada! Foi para isso! Queria examiná-la, porque achava que fosse a terceira Relíquia! Ignoto Peverell está enterrado em Godric's Hollow... — Harry andava às cegas pela barraca, sentindo que se abriam novos horizontes de verdade para todos os lados. — Ele é meu antepassado! Descendo do terceiro irmão! Tudo faz sentido!**

— Mas se você for parente do terceiro irmão, e Servolo Gaunt que dizia ser descendente do segundo irmão, que é avô de Voldemort, isso não torna você e Voldemort parentes? — Perguntou Simas.

— Bom, é o que parece. — Falou Minerva.

— Ótimo, tudo o que eu precisava é saber que eu e Voldemort somos parentes. — Falou Harry com a voz mais desanimada do mundo.

— Mas Harry, se você ver por esse lado, você é parente de todas as pessoas que tenha um parente puro-sangue, antigamente as famílias puro-sangue se juntavam com o casamento, casando um filho com a filha de uma pessoa que também seja puro sangue, você pode até ser parente do Rony. — Falou Sirius — Eu era parente do James, eu não sei de quem a sua avó era filha, mas sei que ela era uma Black antes de casar. — Falou Sirius.

— Era melhor você não ter nem imaginado que poderia ser parente do Rony, porque se você for parente dele é parente da Gina também. — Falou Hermione divertida.

Miguel riu e logo depois percebendo que ninguém falaria mais nada, voltou a ler.

**Sentiu-se armado de certeza em sua crença nas Relíquias, como se a simples idéia de possuí-las o protegesse, e se sentia exultante quando se voltou para os outros dois.**

— **Harry — tornou a chamar Hermione, mas ele estava ocupado, desamarrando a bolsa ao seu pescoço, seus dedos muito trêmulos.**

— **Leia isso — disse à amiga, empurrando a carta da mãe nas mãos dela. — Leia! Dumbledore estava com a capa, Hermione! Para que mais ele iria querê-la? Ele não precisava de uma capa, era capaz de lançar um Feitiço da Desilusão tão poderoso que se tornava completamente invisível sem vestir nada!**

— Então era isso que você e Grindelwald faziam, estavam a procura das relíquias, por isso ele retornou a Godrics Hollow, sabia que um Peverell que todos acreditam ser um dos três irmãos estava enterrado lá. — Falou Harry a Dumbledore.

— Sim, ele imaginava que se Ignoto estava lá, algum descendente dele também poderia estar. — Confirmou Dumbledore.

— Mas ele só poderia encontrar procurando de descendente em descendente se fosse a capa, porque a varinha foi roubada por uma pessoa qualquer, e a pedra não se sabe quem a encontrou. — Falou Fred.

— Bom, mas se Gaunt estava em posse da pedra, e sabia que era o brasão da família Peverell, então o anel foi mesmo encontrado por um descendente do segundo irmão. — Falou Tonks.

**Alguma coisa caiu no chão e rolou, reluzindo, para baixo de uma poltrona: deslocara o pomo de ouro junto com a carta. Harry se abaixou para apanhá-lo. Então, a recém-aberta fonte de fabulosas descobertas lhe atirou mais uma dádiva, e o choque e o assombro irromperam nele, fazendo-o gritar:**

— Será que a pedra pode estar dentro do pomo? — Perguntou Gina.

— Será? — Perguntou Hermione olhando para Dumbledore que ao menos disse uma palavra sobre deixar a pedra para Harry dentro do pomo.

— **ESTÁ AQUI DENTRO! Ele me deixou o anel... está no pomo de ouro!**

— **Você... você acha?**

**Ele não conseguiu entender por que Rony parecia tão surpreso. Era tão óbvio, tão claro para Harry: tudo se encaixava, tudo... sua capa era a terceira Relíquia e, quando ele descobrisse como abrir o pomo, teria a segunda, e depois só precisaria encontrar a primeira Relíquia, a Varinha das Varinhas, e então...**

**Foi como se a cortina descesse sobre um palco iluminado: toda a sua excitação, toda a sua esperança e felicidade se extinguiram de um golpe, e ele ficou parado no escuro, e o glorioso encantamento se rompeu.**

— Imagino que você entendeu. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Descobriu o que? — Perguntou Harry.

— Vamos ler, tenho certeza que vocês entenderão. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo sinal para que Miguel voltasse a ler.

— **É isso que ele está procurando!**

**A mudança no seu tom de voz fez Rony e Hermione parecerem ainda mais apavorados.**

— Quem esta procurando? — Perguntou Simas confuso.

— **Você-Sabe-Quem está procurando a Varinha das Varinhas.**

— Voldemort esta procurando por ela, por que acha que só essa varinha poderia vencer a do Harry. — Falou Cath como se fosse obvio.

**Harry deu as costas para os rostos incrédulos e tensos dos amigos. Sabia que era verdade. Tudo fazia sentido. Voldemort não estava procurando uma nova varinha; estava procurando uma velha varinha, de fato muito velha. Harry se encaminhou para entrada da barraca, esquecido de Rony e Hermione, e contemplou a noite, refletindo...**

**Voldemort fora criado em um orfanato trouxa. Ninguém teria lhe falado sobre **_**Os contos de Beedle, o bardo**_** quando era criança, da mesma forma que Harry nunca ouvira falar deles. Poucos bruxos acreditavam nas Relíquias da Morte. Seria provável que Voldemort soubesse de sua existência?**

— Mas e se ele tivesse perguntado a Olivaras e o feitor de varinha ter mencionado os boatos que possa ter ocorrido antigamente, de pessoas que saíram por ai dizendo que estava em posse da varinha? — Perguntou Rony.

— Afinal, quem mais saberia de varinhas, que um feitor de varinhas? — Perguntou Scorpius como se fosse obvio.

**Harry perscrutou a escuridão... se Voldemort tivesse sabido das Relíquias da Morte, certamente as teria procurado, e feito qualquer coisa para possuí-las: três objetos que tornavam o seu dono senhor da Morte? Se tivesse ouvido falar das Relíquias, talvez nem tivesse precisado das Horcruxes para começar. Será que o simples fato de ter pego uma Relíquia para transformá-la em uma Horcrux não demonstrava que ele não conhecia esse grande segredo do mundo bruxo?**

— Mas se ele soubesse que o anel tem um poder tão fascinante ele nunca teria ao menos largado esse anel, teria deixado em sua posse, onde ele mesmo poderia verificar se estava em segurança. — Falou Lorcan.

**Isto significava que Voldemort estava procurando a Varinha das Varinhas sem compreender o seu total poder, sem saber que era uma das três... pois a varinha era uma Relíquia que não poderia ser escondida, cuja existência era a que se conhecia melhor... **_**o rastro sangrento da Varinha das Varinhas mancha as páginas da história da magia.**_

— Mas para ele se transformar em um novo dono da varinha, ele teria que matar o ultimo que a pertence. — Falou Dumbledore sem ao menos perceber.

— Mas de qualquer jeito se ele achar a varinha, ele com certeza vai matar o antigo dono. — Falou Parvati.

— Você por acaso sabe quem possa estar em posse dessa varinha, Alvo? — Perguntou Minerva ao diretor.

Dumbledore pensou no que responder, se responderia a verdade ou se mentiria, não é que não confiava nas pessoas ali, mas é que seria perigoso demais entregar a todas aquelas pessoas que era o verdadeiro dono da varinha, ainda mais que aqueles alunos poderia comentar com outras pessoas e isso colocaria toda a escola em perigo se fosse a procura dele na escola, então logo tomou sua decisão.

— Não, nem ao menos imagino quem possa estar em posse da varinha, ou se ela ainda existe. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Como assim se ainda existisse? — Perguntou Rony.

— Uma pessoa pode pensar que a varinha só traria problema, e quisesse que esses problemas acabassem, sabe, matar por causa de uma varinha é pura infantilidade, alguém pode simplesmente ter a quebrado. — Explicou Dumbledore.

— Falando assim até parece uma varinha comum. — Falou Gina.

— Quando se fala em quebrar uma varinha, todas são iguais, você pode encontrar a varinha mais poderosa do mundo, mas se você tentar quebrá-la com a mão ela irá quebrar como se fosse uma varinha comum, sem nenhuma diferença, ela não é inquebrável. — Explicou Dumbledore.

**Harry fitou o céu nublado, curvas de prata e cinza-enfumaçado deslizando pela face branca da lua. Sentiu-se delirante de assombro com as suas descobertas.**

**Tornou a entrar na barraca. Foi um choque ver Rony e Hermione parados exatamente onde os deixara, Hermione ainda segurando a carta de Lílian, Rony a seu lado, ligeiramente ansioso. Será que não percebiam o quanto tinham avançado nos últimos minutos?**

— **É isso aí — anunciou Harry, tentando atraí-los para o fulgor de sua espantosa certeza. — Isto explica tudo. As Relíquias da Morte são reais, e tenho uma... talvez duas...**

**Ele mostrou o pomo de ouro.**

— **... e Você-Sabe-Quem está procurando a terceira, mas ele não sabe... acha que é apenas uma varinha poderosa...**

— **Harry — disse Hermione, aproximando-se dele e devolvendo a carta de Lílian —, lamento, mas acho que você entendeu errado, tudo errado.**

— **Mas você não está vendo? Tudo se encaixa...**

— Ela não vai acreditar em você até que você mostre a pedra ou a varinha. — Falou Rony.

— **Não, não se encaixa. Não se encaixa, Harry, você está se deixando levar por seu entusiasmo. Por favor — disse Hermione, quando ele começou a falar —, por favor, me responda apenas uma coisa. Se as Relíquias da Morte realmente existissem e Dumbledore soubesse disso, soubesse que a pessoa que possuísse as três seria o senhor da Morte... Harry, por que não lhe teria dito isso? Por quê?**

**Ele tinha a resposta.**

— **Foi você quem disse, Hermione! Tenho que encontrar as Relíquias sozinho! É uma busca!**

— **Mas eu só disse isso para convencer você a procurar os Lovegood! — exclamou Hermione, exasperada. — Não acreditava realmente em Relíquias!**

— E outra coisa Hermione, não é como se o Harry fosse fazer apenas o que Dumbledore quer, por exemplo, se ele quiser ir atrás das Relíquias, deixa ele ir ué, ele não tem que ficar esperando a confirmação de Dumbledore para poder ir fazer alguma coisa. — Falou Rony.

— Eu concordo com o Rony. — Falou Gina.

**Harry não lhe deu atenção.**

— **Dumbledore normalmente me deixava descobrir as coisas sozinho. Ele me deixava experimentar a minha força, correr riscos. Isso me parece o tipo de coisa que ele faria.**

— **Harry, isso não é um jogo, não é um treino! É para valer, e Dumbledore lhe deixou instruções claras: encontre e destrua as Horcruxes! O símbolo não significa nada, esqueça as Relíquias da Morte, não podemos nos desviar...**

— Hermione, não foi Dumbledore que nos fez nos desviar, você que cismou dizendo que isso poderia ter sido um sinal que Dumbledore havia deixado. — Falou Harry.

**Harry mal a escutava. Virava e revirava o pomo de ouro nas mãos, em uma semi-expectativa de que o objeto se abrisse, revelasse a Pedra da Ressurreição, provasse à Hermione que ele tinha razão, que as Relíquias da Morte eram reais.**

**Ela apelou para Rony.**

— **Você não acredita nisso, acredita? **

**Harry ergueu a cabeça. Rony hesitou.**

— Duvido que ele vá concordar comigo. — Falou Harry.

— **Não sei... quero dizer... tem umas coisinhas que se encaixam -respondeu ele, sem graça. — Mas quando examinamos o conjunto... — Ele inspirou profundamente. — Acho que temos que nos livrar das Horcruxes, Harry. Foi o que Dumbledore nos disse para fazer. Talvez... talvez a gente deva esquecer essa história de Relíquias.**

— **Obrigada, Rony — disse Hermione. — Farei a primeira vigia.**

**E ela passou por Harry a passo firme e se sentou à entrada da barraca, transformando esse ato em um veemente ponto final.**

**Harry, no entanto, mal dormiu aquela noite. A idéia das Relíquias da Morte tinha se apoderado dele, e não o deixou descansar porque sonhos agitados espiralavam por sua mente: a varinha, a pedra e a capa, se ao menos pudesse possuir as três...**

_**Abro no fecho**_**... mas o que era esse "fecho"? Por que não poderia ter a pedra agora? Se ao menos tivesse a pedra, poderia fazer essas perguntas a Dumbledore pessoalmente... e, no escuro, Harry murmurou palavras para o pomo, tentando tudo, até ofidioglossia, mas a bolinha de ouro não se abriu...**

— É sempre assim, quando estamos empolgado as coisas nunca acontecem como queremos. — Falou Lily.

**E a varinha, a Varinha das Varinhas, onde se escondia? Onde Voldemort a estaria procurando agora? Harry desejou que sua cicatriz ardesse e lhe mostrasse os pensamentos de Voldemort, porque, pela primeira vez na vida, os dois estavam unidos no mesmo desejo... Hermione, é claro, não gostaria dessa idéia... mas, por outro lado, ela não acreditava... Xenofílio de certa forma tivera razão... **_**Limitada. A mente estreita. Fechada**_**. A verdade é que ela estava apavorada com a idéia das Relíquias da Morte, principalmente com a Pedra da Ressurreição... e Harry tornou a comprimir a boca contra o pomo, beijando-o, quase engolindo-o, mas o frio metal não cedeu...**

**Já estava quase amanhecendo quando se lembrou de Luna, sozinha em uma cela em Azkaban, cercada por dementadores, e de repente sentiu-se envergonhado. Esquecera-se da amiga em sua febril contemplação das Relíquias. Se ao menos pudessem salvá-la, mas dementadores tão numerosos seriam virtualmente inatacáveis. Agora que pensava nisso, ainda não experimentara conjurar um Patrono com a varinha de ameixeira-brava... precisava fazê-lo pela manhã...**

— Não precisa ficar envergonhado Harry, se eu estivesse tão empolgado por uma coisa tão legal tanto quanto as relíquias eu também me esqueceria por um minuto. — Falou Luna com sua voz sempre gentil e simpática.

**Se ao menos houvesse um jeito de obter uma varinha melhor...**

**E o desejo pela Varinha das Varinhas, a Varinha da Morte, imbatível, invencível, devorou-o mais uma vez...**

**Eles levantaram acampamento na manhã seguinte e continuaram viagem em meio a um monótono aguaceiro. A chuva os acompanhou até o litoral, onde acamparam aquela noite, e continuaram a semana inteira atravessando paisagens encharcadas, que Harry achou desoladas e deprimentes. Seu único pensamento eram as Relíquias da Morte. Era como se tivessem acendido uma chama dentro dele que nada, nem a categórica descrença de Hermione nem as persistentes dúvidas de Rony, conseguiria extinguir. Contudo, quanto maior a intensidade do desejo pelas Relíquias, menos alegre ele se tornava. Harry culpava Rony e Hermione: sua decidida indiferença era tão ruim quanto a chuva incessante para aguar o seu ânimo. Nenhum deles, no entanto, conseguia corroer sua certeza, que continuava absoluta. A crença do garoto nas Relíquias e o seu desejo de possuí-las o consumiam de tal modo que ele se sentia isolado dos amigos e sua obsessão pelas Horcruxes.**

— Nossa, você esta mesmo obsessivo, só obsessão mesmo para ficar semanas pensando na mesma coisa. — Falou Lily.

— Mas esse é um assunto que chamaria a atenção de qualquer pessoa. — Falou Fred II.

— É, imagine você saber que pode estar em posse de uma capa da invisibilidade, de uma pedra que trás pessoas mortas a vida e poder pensar que poderia ser uma pessoa invencível. — Falou Roxanne concordando com o irmão.

— Na minha opinião, a obsessão de ser uma pessoa invencível pode chegar a mudar até o lado em que a pessoa esta, sabe, você esta no lado do bem, mas ai imaginando ser uma pessoa invencível pode te fazer ir para o lado do mal, a pessoa tem que ter um pensamento muito maduro, que sabe identificar o que é o certo, e que na hora certa saiba dar um basta no assunto. — Falou Elliz.

— Concordo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Obsessão? — exclamou Hermione, em um tom baixo e furioso, quando Harry se descuidou e usou essa palavra certa noite, depois que a amiga o censurara pela falta de interesse em localizar outras Horcruxes. — Não somos nós que temos uma obsessão, Harry! Somos nós que estamos tentando fazer o que Dumbledore queria que fizéssemos!**

**O garoto, porém, ficou insensível à crítica velada. Dumbledore deixara o símbolo das Relíquias para Hermione decifrar e, em sua persistente convicção, deixara a Pedra da Ressurreição escondida no pomo de ouro. **_**Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... senhor da morte**_**... por que Rony e Hermione não entendiam?**

— _**Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte**_** — citou Harry, calmamente.**

— **Pensei que fosse Você-Sabe-Quem que devíamos estar combatendo — retorquiu Hermione, e Harry desistiu de convencê-la.**

— Hermione, você nunca quis ser tão forte para poder ajudar as pessoas? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Sim, mas o que as relíquias tem haver com isso? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Simples, em posse das relíquias ele seria forte o suficiente para poder ajudar as pessoas. — Explicou Lysa.

— Mas se estamos indo atrás das Horcrux, estaremos ajudando as pessoas do mesmo jeito. — Falou Hermione como se fosse obvio.

— Sim, mas quem pensa na mesma forma que você quando esta tão obcecado por uma coisa. — Falou Lysa.

**Mesmo o mistério da corça prateada, que os outros dois insistiam em discutir, parecia menos importante a Harry agora, uma atração secundária vagamente interessante. A única outra coisa que lhe importava era que sua cicatriz recomeçara a formigar, embora ele fizesse o possível para esconder o fato dos amigos. Procurava a solidão sempre que aquilo acontecia, mas ficava desapontado com o que via. A qualidade das visões que Voldemort partilhava com ele tinha se alterado; elas haviam se tornado borradas, oscilantes, como se entrassem e saíssem de foco. Harry conseguia apenas divisar as formas indistintas de um objeto que parecia um crânio, e algo como uma montanha, mais sombra do que substância. Acostumado a imagens nítidas como a realidade, ficou desapontado com a mudança. Preocupava-se que a ligação entre ele e Voldemort tivesse se danificado, uma ligação que ambos temiam e ele valorizava, a despeito do que dissera a Hermione. Por alguma razão, Harry vinculava essas imagens vagas e pouco satisfatórias à destruição de sua varinha, como se fosse culpa da varinha de ameixeira-brava ele não poder mais penetrar a mente de Voldemort tão bem quanto antes.**

— Acho que o fato de sua varinha estar quebrada, não tem nada haver com o fato da vinculação de suas mentes terem sido danificadas. — Falou Dumbledore.

**À medida que as semanas passavam imperceptíveis, Harry não pôde deixar de notar, mesmo através de sua abstração, que Rony parecia estar assumindo as responsabilidades. Talvez porque estivesse resolvido a compensar o fato de tê-los abandonado; talvez porque a apatia de Harry galvanizasse suas qualidades latentes de liderança, Rony era quem estava encorajando e exortando os amigos à ação.**

— **Faltam três Horcruxes — não cansava de repetir. — Precisamos de um plano de ação, vamos! Onde ainda não procuramos? Vamos repassar. O orfanato...**

**O Beco Diagonal, Hogwarts, a Casa dos Riddle, Borgin & Burkes, Albânia, todo lugar, onde sabiam que Tom Riddle morara ou trabalhara, estivera de visita ou matara alguém, Rony e Hermione escarafunchavam, e Harry participava apenas para Hermione não aborrecê-lo. Teria se contentado em se sentar sozinho em silêncio, tentando ler os pensamentos de Voldemort, procurando descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre a Varinha das Varinhas, mas Rony simplesmente insistia em se deslocar para lugares cada vez mais improváveis, e Harry percebia que era para mantê-los em movimento.**

— **Nunca se sabe — era o constante refrão de Rony. — Upper Flaguey é uma aldeia bruxa, ele pode ter querido morar lá. Vamos dar uma olhada.**

— Sim, é uma das aldeias que costuma ter mais moradores bruxos, mas não é uma das mais conhecidas, não sei se Voldemort já pensou em morar em algum lugar, acho que os pensamentos dele naquela época estava mais focada em como se tornar imortal. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Essas freqüentes surtidas em território bruxo os levavam ocasionalmente a avistar seqüestradores.**

— **Dizem que alguns são tão maus quanto Comensais da Morte —comentou Rony. — Os que me pegaram eram meio patéticos, mas Gui acha que alguns são realmente perigosos. Disseram no **_**Observatório Potter**_**...**

— **No quê? — perguntou Harry.**

— Eu ia perguntar o que era isso, mas parece que Harry já fez isso por mim. — Falou Gui.

— _**Observatório Potter**_**, não disse a vocês que esse era o nome? Do programa que estou sempre tentando sintonizar no rádio, o único que diz a verdade sobre o que está acontecendo! Quase todos os programas estão seguindo a diretriz de Você-Sabe-Quem, todos exceto o **_**Observatório Potter**_**. Eu realmente queria que vocês ouvissem, mas é difícil sintonizar...**

**Rony passou a noite usando a varinha para batucar vários ritmos na caixa do rádio, fazendo os botões girar. Ocasionalmente, pegava trechos de conselhos para tratar varíola de dragão, e uma vez, alguns compassos de "Um caldeirão de amor quente e forte". Enquanto batucava, Rony tentava acertar a senha, murmurando seqüências aleatórias de palavras.**

— **Normalmente, a senha é uma referência a alguma coisa da Ordem. Gui tinha realmente o dom de adivinhá-las. Vou acabar encontrando...**

— Na minha opinião essa foi uma boa idéia para que pessoas do bem sempre estejam informadas sobre o que anda acontecendo. — Falou Minerva.

**Somente em março, a sorte, finalmente, favoreceu Rony. Harry estava sentado à entrada da barraca, de vigia, olhando distraidamente para uma moita de muscaris que tinham rompido o solo gelado, quando Rony gritou animadamente do interior da barraca.**

— **Achei, achei! A senha era "Alvo"! Entra aqui, Harry! **

**Despertado pela primeira vez, em dias, de sua contemplação das Relíquias da Morte, Harry entrou rápido na barraca e encontrou Rony e Hermione ajoelhados no chão ao lado do pequeno rádio. Hermione, que dava brilho na espada de Gryffindor só para se ocupar, estava sentada boquiaberta, olhando para o minúsculo objeto, que irradiava uma voz muito conhecida.**

— _**... pedimos desculpas por nossa temporária ausência do éter, por força de várias visitas dos encantadores Comensais da Morte em nossa área.**_

— **Nossa é o Lino Jordan! — exclamou Hermione.**

— Estamos juntos. — Falou Lino batendo os punhos nos de Fred e Jorge que sorriam para o amigo.

— **Eu sei! — confirmou Rony com um grande sorriso. — Legal, não?**

— _**... agora encontramos um novo local seguro — ia dizendo Lino — e tenho o prazer de informar que dois dos nossos colaboradores regulares estão hoje aqui conosco. Noite, rapazes!**_

— _**Oi.**_

— _**Noite, River.**_

— **River, é o Lino — explicou Rony. — Todos têm codinomes, mas em geral dá para sacar...**

— **Psiu! — fez Hermione.**

— _**Mas antes de ouvir as novidades de Royal e Romulus — continuou Lino — vamos tirar um minuto para noticiar as mortes que a Rede de Rádio Bruxa e o Profeta Diário não acham importante mencionar. É com grande pesar que informamos aos nossos ouvintes os assassinatos de Ted Tonks e Dirk Cresswell.**_

Instantaneamente os olhos de Tonks se encheram de lagrimas, e não demorou muito para que a primeira lagrima escorresse por seu rosto, logo a mulher escondeu seu rosto no peito de Remo, que passou o braço em volta de seus ombros, em forma de transmitir conforto para moça que já soluçava baixinho.

Ficaram no mínimo três minutos em silencio, as meninas de todo o salão mesmo não conhecendo Ted lamentavam a morte do grande bruxo.

**Harry sentiu uma náusea despencar em suas entranhas. Ele, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam horrorizados.**

— _**Um duende de nome Gornope também foi morto. Acredita-se que o nascido trouxa Dino Thomas e um segundo duende, que estariam viajando com Ted Tonks, Cresswell e Gornope, possam ter escapado. Se Dino estiver nos ouvindo, ou se alguém tiver conhecimento do seu paradeiro, seus pais e irmãs estão desesperados por notícias.**_

— Imagino como minha mãe estava igual uma louca. — Falou Dino.

— Qualquer mãe estaria. — Falou Molly.

_**"Enquanto isso, em Gaddley, uma família de trouxas de cinco pessoas foi encontrada morta em sua residência. As autoridades trouxas estão atribuindo suas mortes a um escapamento de gás, mas membros da Ordem da Fênix me informam que a causa foi uma Maldição da Morte — mais uma prova, como se precisássemos de alguma, de que a matança de trouxas está se tornando apenas um esporte amador sob o novo regime.**_

_**"E, finalmente, lamentamos informar que os restos mortais de Batilda Bagshot foram descobertos em Godric s Hollow. Aparentemente, ela morreu há vários meses. A Ordem da Fênix informa que seu corpo apresentava sinais inconfundíveis de ferimentos infligidos por magia das Trevas.**_

— Mais precisamente por aquela coisa. — Falou Gina se referindo a Nagini.

_**"Eu gostaria de convidar os nossos ouvintes a fazer conosco um minuto de silêncio em memória de Ted Tonks, Dirk Cresswell, Batilda Bagshot, Gornope e dos trouxas anônimos, mas não menos dignos do nosso pesar, assassinados pelos Comensais da Morte."**_

Tonks ao ouvir o nome de seu pai soltou mais um soluço, não tinha ao menos forças para olhar as pessoas ali, não conseguiria sustentar os olhares sabendo o motivo da maioria deles.

**O locutor silenciou e Harry, Rony e Hermione o acompanharam. Uma parte de Harry desejava ouvir mais, a outra temia o que poderia ouvir a seguir. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele se sentia totalmente ligado ao mundo exterior.**

— _**Obrigado **_**— ouviram a voz de Lino**_**. — E agora o nosso colaborador habitual, Royal, nos trará novas informações sobre o efeito que a nova ordem bruxa está causando no mundo trouxa.**_

— _**Obrigado, **_**River**_** — **_**disse uma voz inconfundível, grave, comedida, reconfortante**_**.**_

— **Kingsley! — exclamou Rony.**

— **Nós sabemos! — disse Hermione, pedindo silêncio.**

— Ela só falta colocar uma fita na sua boca para que você pare de falar. — Falou Fred tentando fazer ao menos uma graça, para que ao menos o clima triste que emanava todo o salão se desviasse ao menos por alguns segundos.

— _**Os trouxas ainda ignoram a origem de seus problemas embora continuem sofrendo pesadas baixas — disse Kingsley. — Entretanto, a todo momento, ouvimos histórias verdadeiramente inspiradoras de bruxos e bruxas que arriscam a própria segurança para proteger amigos e vizinhos trouxas, muitas vezes sem que eles o saibam. Gostaria de apelar a todos os nossos ouvintes que se mirem nesses exemplos, talvez lançando feitiços protetores em residências trouxas de sua rua. Muitas vidas poderiam ser salvas se tomassem essa simples providência.**_

— Meu pai estava falando esses dias que o departamento de Auror esta tentando se juntar a policia trouxa, para que assim eles pudessem ajudar aos policiais a cuidar da segurança dos trouxas. — Falou Rose.

— É uma ótima idéia, mas se caso os trouxas não aceitem a ajuda? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Ai eles terão que ter as memórias apagadas, esquecer tudo o que sabem dos bruxos, porque pode ser que algumas pessoas não estejam prontas para saber da nossa existência. — Explicou Rose.

— É uma ótima idéia a deles. — Falou Dumbledore.

Sentia um certo orgulho, de saber que Harry e Rony tinham idéias muito boas para proteção de pessoas.

— _**E, Royal, o que você responderia aos ouvintes que afirmam que em tempos perigosos como os que vivemos "os bruxos vêm em primeiro lugar"? — **_**perguntou Lino**_**.**_

— _**Eu diria que o passo seguinte a "os bruxos vêm em primeiro lugar" ê "os de sangue puro vêm em primeiro lugar" **_**— respondeu Kingsley**_**. — Somos todos humanos, não? Toda vida humana tem o mesmo valor e merece ser salva.**_

— _**Muito bem colocado, Royal, e você tem o meu voto para ministro da Magia, se conseguirmos sair dessa confusão **_**— disse Lino**_**. — E agora passamos a palavra a Rômulo, que vai apresentar o nosso popular "Amigos de Potter".**_

— _**Obrigado, River **_**— agradeceu outra voz muito conhecida; Rony começou a falar, mas Hermione o impediu com um sussurro**_**.**_

— **Sabemos que é Lupin!**

— Eu já teria gritado com a Hermione, ela pode falar e vocês não. — Falou Gina em proteção do irmão que a olhou espantada.

— _**Rômulo, você continua a sustentar, como tem feito nas vezes em que compareceu ao nosso programa, que Harry Potter continua vivo?**_

— _**Sustento **_**— respondeu ele, com firmeza**_**. — Não me resta a menor dúvida de que os Comensais da Morte anunciariam amplamente a morte dele se tivesse ocorrido, porque vibrariam um golpe mortal no moral dos que resistem ao novo regime. O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu continua a ser um símbolo de tudo por que estamos lutando: o triunfo do bem, o poder da inocência, a necessidade de continuar resistindo.**_

**Uma onda de gratidão e vergonha perpassou Harry. Lupin o perdoara, então, pelas coisas terríveis que dissera em seu último encontro?**

— _**E que diria a Harry, se soubesse que ele o está ouvindo, Rômulo?**_

— _**Diria que estamos todos com ele em espírito — **_**respondeu Lupin e após uma leve hesitação**_**. — E diria para seguir os seus instintos, que são bons e quase sempre corretos.**_

— Também, é filho da Lily. — Falou Sirius.

**Harry olhou para Hermione, cujos olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.**

— **Quase sempre corretos — repetiu ela.**

— **Ah, eu não contei a vocês? — disse Rony, surpreso. — Gui me disse que Lupin voltou a viver com Tonks! E que ela está ficando enorme.**

— Acabei de saber que ficarei gorda na gravidez. — Falou Tonks com a voz abafada por estar o rosto no peito do marido, ouviram a leve risada dela.

— _**... e as novas notícias sobre os amigos de Harry Potter que estão sofrendo por sua lealdade? **_**— perguntava Lino a Lupin**_**.**_

— _**Bem, como os nossos fiéis ouvintes sabem, vários partidários de Harry Potter foram presos, inclusive Xenofílio Lovegood, outrora editor de **_**O Pasquim**_**.**_

— **Pelo menos ele ainda está vivo! — murmurou Rony.**

— _**Soubemos também nas últimas horas que Rúbeo Hagrid **_**— os três prenderam a respiração e quase perderam o fim da frase **_**—, o conhecido guarda-caça de Hogwarts, escapou por um triz de ser capturado nos terrenos da Escola, onde correm boatos de que ele teria dado uma festa em sua casa com o tema "Apóie Harry Potter". Hagrid, entretanto, não foi levado preso, e acredita-se que esteja foragido.**_

— Eu não acredito que ele fez isso, afinal cadê ele? — Perguntou Harry a Dumbledore.

— Bom, ele não pode vir, teve que fazer uma visita a algum família, resolveu ir de ultima hora. — Falou Dumbledore.

— _**Suponho que ter um meio-irmão de quase cinco metros de altura ajude a pessoa a escapar dos Comensais da Morte, não? **_**— comentou Lino**_**.**_

— _**Isso lhe daria uma certa vantagem **_**— concordou Lupin, solenemente**_**. — Posso acrescentar que, embora aqui no **_**Observatório Potter**_** aplaudamos a iniciativa dele, gostaríamos de insistir com os partidários mais devotados de Harry que não sigam o exemplo de Hagrid. Festas do tipo "Apóie Harry Potter" são absolutamente insensatas no clima atual.**_

— Eu achava que o Hagrid era louco, mas agora sei que ele é muito mais que isso. — Falou Rony fazendo Hermione deixar um sorriso aparecer.

— _**Sem a menor dúvida, Rômulo **_**— concordou Lino**_** —, portanto, sugerimos que continuem a demonstrar sua devoção ao homem com a cicatriz em forma de raio ouvindo o **_**Observatório Potter**_**! Agora vamos às notícias do bruxo que está se mostrando tão esquivo quanto Harry Potter. Gostaríamos de nos referir a ele como o Chefão dos Comensais da Morte e, para comentar alguns boatos delirantes que circulam a seu respeito, eu gostaria de apresentar um novo colaborador: Rodent.**_

— _**Rodent? **_**— admirou-se outra voz conhecida, e Harry, Rony e Hermione exclamaram juntos:**

— **Fred!**

— **Não... será o Jorge?**

— **Acho que é o Fred — tornou Rony, aproximando o ouvido do rádio, quando o gêmeo, qualquer que fosse, protestou:**

— Nossa, fico feliz que vocês me tratam como um gêmeo qualquer, sempre soube que vocês me amassem tanto assim. — Falou Fred dramático.

Harry, Rony e Hermione reviraram os olhos por causa do drama que Fred havia feito.

— _**Não sou o Rodent, nem pensar, já disse que queria ser o Rapier!**_

— _**Ah, está bem então. Rapier, pode nos dar a sua interpretação das várias histórias que temos ouvido sobre o Chefão dos Comensais da Morte?**_

— _**Pois não, River. Os nossos ouvintes conhecem, a não ser que tenham se refugiado no fundo de um laguinho no jardim ou lugar semelhante, a estratégia usada por Você-Sabe-Quem em que ele permanece nas sombras para criar certo clima de pânico. Vejam bem, se todas as notícias de gente que o avistou forem genuínas, deve ter bem uns dezenove Você-Sabe-Quem andando por aí.**_

— _**O que naturalmente convém a ele **_**— comentou Kingsley**_**. — O mistério está criando mais terror do que sua real aparição.**_

— _**Concordo **_**— disse Fred**_**. — Então, pessoal, vamos tentar nos acalmar um pouco. As coisas já estão bem ruins sem precisarmos inventar nada. Por exemplo, essa nova idéia de Você-Sabe-Quem ser capaz de matar com um olhar. Isto quem faz é o basilisco. Um teste simples é verificar se aquilo que está olhando para vocês tem pernas. Se tiver, pode fixá-la nos olhos sem medo, embora haja a probabilidade de ser a última coisa que você fará na vida, se for realmente Você-Sabe-Quem.**_

Muitos ali riram do que Fred havia dito.

**Pela primeira vez em muitas semanas, Harry estava rindo: sentia o peso da tensão deixá-lo.**

— _**E os boatos de que não param de avistá-lo no exterior? **_**— perguntou Lino**_**.**_

— _**Bem, quem não iria querer umas férias agradáveis depois de todo o trabalho pesado que tem feito?**_** — respondeu Fred. **_**— Pessoal, a questão é: não se deixem embalar pela falsa sensação de segurança achando que ele está fora do país. Talvez esteja, talvez não, e é inegável que, quando ele quer, consegue se deslocar mais rápido do que Severo Snape ameaçado com um xampu, portanto, não confiem que ele esteja muito distante se estiverem planejando se arriscar. Nunca pensei que me ouviria dizer isso, mas a segurança vem em primeiro lugar!**_

Todo o salão gargalhou ao mencionar Snape fugindo de um xampu, menos os professores e o próprio Severo Snape que continuou com a costumeira seriedade, logo que o salão se acalmou de tanta risada Miguel voltou a ler.

— _**Obrigado por suas palavras sensatas, Rapier**_** — disse Lino. **_**— Caros ouvintes, chegamos ao final de mais um **_**Observatório Potter**_**. Não sabemos quando será possível voltarmos ao ar, mas podem ter certeza de que voltaremos. Não parem de girar os botões dos rádios: a próxima senha será "Olho-Tonto". Mantenham-se mutuamente protegidos, mantenham a fé. Boa noite.**_

**O botão do rádio girou e as luzes do painel de sintonia se apagaram. Harry, Rony e Hermione continuavam a sorrir. Ouvir vozes conhecidas e amigas fora um tônico extraordinário; Harry se acostumara de tal modo ao seu isolamento que quase esquecera que havia outras pessoas resistindo a Você-Sabe-Quem. Era como acordar de um longo sono.**

— Eu diria mais que é um pesadelo, sono é uma palavra muito fraca a ponto do que vocês estão passando. — Falou Arthur que quase não se pronunciara na leitura.

— **Bom, hein? — comentou Rony, feliz.**

— **Genial — disse Harry.**

— **Que coragem a deles — suspirou Hermione, com admiração. — Se forem apanhados...**

— **Bem, eles não param em lugar algum, não é? Como nós — disse Rony.**

— **Mas você escutou o que Fred disse? — perguntou Harry, animado; agora que a irradiação terminara, seus pensamentos retornaram à sua devoradora obsessão. — Ele está no exterior! Continua procurando a varinha, eu sabia!**

— **Harry...**

— **Qual é, Hermione, por que você está tão determinada a não admitir isso? Vol...**

— NÃO. — Gritou as três mesas do salão, menos a da Sonserina, muitos alunos da mesa da Sonserina levaram um susto ao ouvir todo mundo gritando.

— E agora, irão apanhá-los. — Falou Molly mais uma vez preocupada.

— **HARRY, NÃO!**

— **... demort está procurando a Varinha das Varinhas!**

— **Esse nome é Tabu! — berrou Rony, levantando-se de um pulo ao som de um forte estalo no exterior da barraca. — Eu o avisei, Harry, eu o avisei, não podemos mais dizer esse nome... temos que refazer a proteção ao nosso redor... depressa... foi assim que nos encontraram...**

**Mas Rony parou de falar e Harry entendeu por quê. O bisbilhoscópio sobre a mesa acendera e começara a rodopiar; ouviram vozes cada vez mais próximas, ásperas e excitadas. Rony puxou o desiluminador do bolso e clicou-o: as luzes se apagaram.**

— **Saiam daí com as mãos para o alto! — disse uma voz rascante na escuridão. — Sabemos que vocês estão aí dentro! Temos meia dúzia de varinhas apontadas para vocês e não estamos ligando para quem vamos amaldiçoar!**

— Droga, as coisas não vão ficar boas agora. — Falou Gui.

— Acabou, quem quer ler? — Perguntou Miguel.

— Eu vou. — Falou Scorpius.


	32. APENAS UM PEDIDO!

Bom, sei que estou demorando para postar, peço desculpas a vocês, só quero pedir um favor a vocês, eu já vi varias fics em que o autor escolhe fotos de pessoas famosas que representem a imagem do personagem, sempre tive vontade de fazer isso nas minhas fics, mas confesso que não tenho nenhuma criatividade para escolher alguma, sabe, vejo varias e varias e não sei qual a melhor para cada um dos personagens, e queria saber se vocês poderiam me ajudar, vocês escolhem algumas fotos, e me enviam dizendo que personagens querem que sejam representado pela foto, depois que me mandarem eu verei as opções e escolherei qual será fixada na fanfic.

E é claro eu peço desculpas mais uma vez pela demora da fic, e espero as imagens que vocês escolherem (isso é claro se alguém me enviar né kkkk'), se por acaso não der para me deixar a imagem pelos comentários, podem me enviar pelo MSN: camila-gabriella11

FACEBOOK: nayla_giovana14

Qualquer coisa é só mandar algum recado pelo comentário que eu darei um jeito de responder vocês o mais rápido possível.


	33. CAPITULO VINTE E TRÊS: A MANSÃO MALFOY

CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS

A MANSÃO DOS MALFOY

— A mansão dos Malfoy. — Falou Scorpius.

— Deixa que eu leio. — Ouviram a voz vindo de longe, não era uma voz muito de difícil de se conhecer, sempre ouviam aquela voz, mas ela sempre estava insultando as pessoas, Scorpius e Cath ficaram surpresos ao constatar que era Draco que havia acabado de pedir para ler.

E para confirmar que era ele mesmo o menino se levantou e foi pegar o livro das mãos de Scorpius, ao fazer isso notou que alguma coisa na aparência de Scorpius e Cath o faziam pensar em alguém não muito próxima, que não fosse um colega seu, não sabia identificar a quem eles se pareciam, só de olhar para os gêmeos podia constatar que eles tinham uma personalidade completamente diferente da sua, Draco só foi sair de seus pensamentos quando percebeu já estar sentado em seu lugar, olhou de relance parastória e pode ver um fraco sorriso em seu rosto, mesmo sendo bem mais nova que ele, ele não podia negar que ela era muito bonita, parecia ser mais madura do que muitas meninas de seu ano.

— Com certeza eles vão ser levados para mansão Malfoy. — Falou Gui.

_O pior que eu estarei lá. Pensou Draco._

**Harry olhou para os outros dois, agora meros contornos no escuro. Viu Hermione apontar a varinha, não para fora, mas para o rosto dele; ouviu-se um estampido, uma explosão de luz branca e ele se dobrou de dor, incapaz de enxergar. Com as mãos, sentiu seu rosto inchar rapidamente, enquanto passos pesados o cercavam.**

— **Levante-se, verme.**

— Ela esta desfigurando seu rosto, assim não irão de reconhecer completamente. — Falou Sirius.

**Mãos desconhecidas ergueram Harry do chão com violência. Antes que pudesse impedir, alguém revistou os seus bolsos e tirou a varinha de ameixeira-brava. Harry segurou o rosto que doía cruciantemente, e seus dedos não o reconheceram, tenso, inflamado, balofo como se tivesse sofrido uma violenta reação alérgica. Seus olhos estavam reduzidos a fendas, pelas quais mal conseguia enxergar; seus óculos caíram quando ele foi carregado para fora da barraca; conseguia apenas divisar as formas de quatro ou cinco pessoas lutando com Rony e Hermione, também no exterior.**

— **Larga... ela! — berrou Rony. Ouviu-se o som inconfundível de punhos socando carne: Rony grunhiu de dor, e Hermione gritou:**

— **Não! Deixe ele em paz, deixe ele em paz!**

— **O seu namorado vai receber tratamento pior que isso, se estiver na minha lista — disse a voz rascante, horrivelmente familiar. — Garota deliciosa... um petisco... adoro pele macia...**

— Greyback. — Falou Remo alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem.

**O estômago de Harry revirou. Sabia quem era aquele: Lobo Greyback, o lobisomem que tinha permissão de usar trajes de Comensal da Morte em troca de sua selvageria de aluguel.**

— **Revistem a barraca! — ordenou outra voz.**

**Harry foi atirado no chão, de cara para baixo. Um baque lhe informou que Rony fora jogado ao seu lado. Eles ouviam passos e trancos; os homens empurravam poltronas, revistando a barraca.**

— **Agora, vejamos quem temos aqui — disse Greyback, do alto, em tom de triunfo, e Harry foi virado sobre as costas. A luz da varinha incidiu sobre o seu rosto, e Greyback riu.**

— **Vou precisar de uma cerveja amanteigada para engolir esse. Que aconteceu com você, feioso?**

**Harry não respondeu imediatamente**

— Há, um homem que coloca medo em todo mundo e assim mesmo toma uma bebida para crianças. — Falou Gui sarcástico.

— **Eu **_**perguntei**_** — repetiu Greyback, e Harry recebeu um soco no diafragma que o fez dobrar de dor — que aconteceu com você?**

— **Mordido — murmurou Harry — Fui mordido.**

— **É, parece que foi — disse uma segunda voz.**

— **Qual é o seu nome? — rosnou Greyback.**

— **Dudley.**

— **E o seu primeiro nome?**

— **Eu... Válter. Válter Dudley.**

— **Verifique na lista, Scabior — ordenou Greyback, e Harry o ouviu dar uns passos para o lado para olhar Rony. — E você, Ruço?**

— **Lalau Shunpike — disse Rony.**

— **Uma ova! — exclamou o homem chamado Scabior. — Conhecemos Lalau Shunpike, ele nos deu uma ajudinha.**

**Ouviu-se outra pancada surda.**

— _**Fo Bardy**_** — respondeu Rony, e Harry percebeu que sua boca estava ensangüentada. — **_**Bardy Weadley**_**.**

— **Um Weasley? — perguntou Greyback, em tom áspero. — Então, é parente daqueles traidores do sangue, mesmo que não seja um sangue-ruim. E agora a sua amiguinha bonita... — O prazer em sua voz fez Harry se arrepiar.**

Rony fechou os punhos de raiva, pode ver a face estampada de medo de Hermione.

— **Calma, Greyback — disse Scabior, abafando a caçoada dos outros.**

— **Ah, ainda não vou morder. Veremos se ela se lembra do nome mais depressa do que o Barny. Quem é você, garotinha?**

— **Penélope Clearwater — respondeu Hermione. Parecia aterrorizada, mas convincente.**

— **Qual é o seu Registro Sangüíneo?**

— **Mestiça — respondeu Hermione.**

— **É fácil verificar — disse Scabior. — Mas todos eles parecem que ainda estão na idade de freqüentar Hogwarts.**

— _**Faímu**_** — explicou Rony.**

— **Saiu foi, Ruço? — debochou Scabior. — E resolveu acampar? E achou que, só para se divertir, ia usar o nome do Lorde das Trevas?**

— _**Nan dierrrão. Arrirdente.**_

— **Acidente? — Ouviram-se mais gargalhadas.**

— **Sabe quem gostava de usar o nome do Lorde das Trevas, Weasley? — rosnou Greyback. — A Ordem da Fênix. O nome lhe diz alguma coisa?**

— Ninguém merece esse homem em. — Falou Lila.

— A diferença da Ordem e dos Comensais é clara, a Ordem pode não usar o nome por medo de morrer, mas os comensais, só usam o nome de Dumbledore porque sabe que ele nunca os mataria, deixaria preso no máximo. — Falou Sirius.

— _**Doh.**_

— **Bem, eles não demonstram o respeito devido ao Lorde das Trevas, por isso o nome foi declarado Tabu. Alguns membros da Ordem foram apanhados assim. Veremos. Amarre-os com os outros dois prisioneiros!**

**Alguém puxou Harry pelos cabelos, arrastou-o por uma pequena distância, empurrou-o para obrigá-lo a sentar e começou a amarrá-lo de costas para outra pessoa. Harry continuava meio cego, incapaz de enxergar muita coisa entre as pálpebras inchadas. Quando, por fim, o homem que estivera amarrando-os se afastou, Harry cochichou para os outros prisioneiros.**

— **Alguém ainda tem uma varinha?**

— **Não — responderam Rony e Hermione a seu lado.**

— **Foi minha culpa. Eu disse o nome, me desculpem...**

— **Harry?**

**Era uma nova voz, mas sua conhecida, e veio diretamente de suas costas, de alguém amarrado à esquerda de Hermione.**

— _**Dino?**_

Todos que eram amigos de Dino soltaram um suspiro de alivio, ficaram felizes que ele não havia sido morto.

— _**É**_** você! Se eles descobrirem quem prenderam...! São seqüestradores, só estão procurando gazeteiros para trocar por ouro...**

— **Nada mal para uma noite de arrastão — Greyback ia dizendo, ao mesmo tempo que um par de botas ferradas se aproximava de Harry, e eles ouviam mais estrépito no interior da barraca. — Uma sangue-ruim, um duende fujão e três gazeteiros. Já verificou os nomes na lista, Scabior? — rugiu ele.**

— **Já. Não tem nenhum Válter Dudley aqui, Greyback.**

— **Interessante. Que interessante.**

**Ele se agachou ao lado de Harry, que viu, pela fenda infinitesimal entre as pálpebras inchadas, um rosto coberto de pêlos grisalhos embaraçados, com dentes marrons pontiagudos e feridas nos cantos da boca. Greyback desprendia o mesmo fedor que ele sentira no alto da torre, quando Dumbledore morrera: sujeira, suor e sangue.**

— Só pode ser um castigo mesmo, só porque falou o nome tem que sentir esse cheiro torturante. — Falou Parvati fazendo uma careta de nojo.

— **Então, você não está sendo procurado, Válter? Ou está naquela lista com outro nome? Qual era a sua Casa em Hogwarts?**

— **Sonserina — respondeu Harry, automaticamente.**

— **Engraçado, eles sempre pensam que queremos ouvir isso — caçoou Scabior, das sombras. — Mas nenhum deles sabe dizer onde fica a Sala Comunal.**

— **Nas masmorras — disse Harry, com clareza. — Entra-se pela parede. É cheia de crânios e outras coisas, e fica por baixo do lago, por isso as luzes são verdes.**

**Fez-se um breve silêncio.**

— Como sabe de tudo isso? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Entramos no salão comunal deles uma vez, no segundo ano. — Respondeu Rony.

— Mas tem uma senha. — Falou Remo confuso.

— Há, o Malfoy cuidou disso pra gente. — Falou Harry vendo Draco arregalar os olhos de surpresa, o menino havia compreendido porque seus amigos pareciam estar tão estranhos aquele dia.

— **Ora, vejam só, parece que realmente apanhamos um sonserinozinho — disse Scabior. — Que bom para você, Válter, porque não temos muitos sangues-ruins em Sonserina. Quem é o seu pai?**

— **Trabalha no Ministério — mentiu Harry. Ele sabia que a história toda ruiria à menor investigação, mas, por outro lado, só teria tempo até o seu rosto retomar a aparência normal e, então, o jogo estaria mesmo encerrado. — Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas.**

— **Sabe de uma coisa, Greyback? — disse Scabior. — Acho que tem um Dudley lá.**

**Harry mal respirava: será que a sorte, a pura sorte poderia livrá-los dessa encrenca?**

— **Ora, ora — replicou Greyback, e Harry ouviu uma leve perturbação naquela voz insensível, e percebeu que Greyback estava avaliando se teria, de fato, acabado de atacar e amarrar o filho de um funcionário do Ministério. O coração de Harry batia contra as cordas que amarravam suas costelas; não teria se surpreendido se Greyback pudesse ver. — Se você estiver dizendo a verdade, feioso, não precisará recear uma viagem ao Ministério. Espero que seu pai nos recompense por recolher você.**

— **Mas — protestou Harry, a boca extremamente seca —, se você nos deixasse...**

— **Ei! — veio um grito do interior da barraca. — Olhe só isso, Greyback!**

— Vão descobrir quem somos nós. — Falou Hermione com a voz tremida.

**Um vulto escuro veio correndo em sua direção, e Harry viu um brilho prateado. Tinham encontrado a espada de Gryffindor.**

— **Muuito bonita — elogiou Greyback. — Ah, realmente bonita. Parece coisa fabricada por duendes. Onde foi que você conseguiu uma arma dessas?**

— **É do meu pai — mentiu Harry, esperando, por tudo no mundo, que estivesse escuro demais para Greyback ver o nome gravado abaixo do punho. — Pedimos emprestada para cortar lenha.**

— **'Güenta aí um instante, Greyback! Veja o que saiu no **_**Profeta**_**! **

**No momento em que Scabior disse isso, a cicatriz de Harry, que estava distendida sobre a testa inchada, queimou barbaramente. Com maior nitidez do que conseguia enxergar qualquer coisa ao seu redor, ele viu uma construção muito elevada e ameaçadora, uma fortaleza sinistra, preto-carvão; os pensamentos de Voldemort, de súbito, tinham se tornado extremamente nítidos; ele estava planando em direção ao edifício gigantesco, calma e euforicamente decidido. **

— Ele esta indo para prisão em que esta Grindelwald. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas se a varinha estivesse com Grindelwald, ele não teria perdido para você, e também não estaria preso. — Falou Harry.

— Volte a ler. — Falou Dumbledore para Draco que assentiu e voltou a ler.

**"Tão próxima... tão próxima..."**

**Com enorme força de vontade, Harry fechou a mente aos pensamentos de Voldemort e retornou ao lugar em que estava amarrado, no escuro, a Rony, Hermione, Dino e Grampo, escutando Greyback e Scabior.**

— _**Ermione Granger **_**— leu Scabior —, **_**a sangue-ruim que se sabe estar viajando com Arry Potter.**_

**A cicatriz de Harry queimou no silêncio, mas ele fez um esforço supremo para continuar presente, e não entrar na mente de Voldemort. Ouviu, então, o rangido das botas de Greyback ao se ajoelhar diante de Hermione.**

— **Sabe de uma coisa, garotinha? Esta foto parece demais com você.**

— **Não sou eu! Não sou eu!**

**O guincho aterrorizado de Hermione equivaleu a uma confissão.**

— _**... que se sabe estar viajando com Harry Potter**_** — repetiu Greyback, em voz baixa.**

— É por isso que vão levar vocês para mansão, porque lá vocês valeriam mais do que no Ministério. — Falou Draco.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Molly.

— A reputação do meu pai esta praticamente no lixo, pagaria qualquer quantia para ter Potter e assim entregar a Voldemort, e entregando a Voldemort sua grande e estúpida reputação voltaria ao auge. — Explicou Draco.

Com a explicação de Draco tudo ficou mais claro.

**Uma calmaria se abatera sobre a cena. A cicatriz de Harry estava agudamente dolorosa, mas ele resistiu com firmeza à atração dos pensamentos de Voldemort: nunca fora tão importante manter a sanidade mental.**

— **Bem, isso muda tudo, não? — sussurrou Greyback. Ninguém falou: Harry percebeu que a gangue de seqüestradores observava, paralisada, e sentiu o braço de Hermione tremer contra o dele. Greyback se levantou e deu alguns passos em direção a Harry, agachando-se, outra vez, para examinar atentamente suas feições deformadas.**

— **Que é isso na sua testa, Válter? — perguntou suavemente, seu bafo fétido nas narinas do garoto quando comprimiu, com o dedo imundo, a cicatriz distendida.**

— **Não toque aí! — berrou Harry; não conseguiu se refrear; pensou que fosse vomitar de tanta dor.**

— **Pensei que você usasse óculos, Potter, não? — sussurrou Greyback.**

— **Encontrei uns óculos! — ganiu um dos seqüestradores, rondando em segundo plano. — Tinha uns óculos na barraca, Greyback, espere...**

— Ótimo, agora a coisa ficou feia. — Falou Rony.

**E, segundos depois, os óculos de Harry foram repostos, com violência, em seu rosto. Os seqüestradores foram se aproximando para espiá-lo.**

— **É ele! — ouviu-se a voz rascante de Greyback. — Capturamos Potter!**

**Todos recuaram vários passos, estupefatos com o próprio feito. Harry, ainda lutando para manter a consciência, apesar da cabeça que rachava de dor, não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer: visões fragmentárias afloravam em sua mente...**

**"... ele estava planando em torno das altas muralhas da fortaleza negra..."**

**Não, ele era Harry, amarrado e desarmado, correndo grave perigo... "... olhando para cima, para janela mais alta, na torre mais elevada..."**

**Ele era Harry, e eles estavam discutindo o seu destino em voz baixa...**

**"... hora de voar..."**

— **... para o Ministério?**

— **Ao diabo com o Ministério — rosnou Greyback. — Eles receberão o crédito e não nos deixarão nem entrar. Acho que devemos levar o garoto direto a Você-Sabe-Quem.**

— Eles nem ao menos chamam Voldemort de Lorde das Trevas, isso porque estão do lado dos comensais, parecem ter tanto medo quanto a gente. — Falou Neville.

— Eles também temem a Voldemort, porque Voldemort não precisa de motivo para matá-los, não precisa de motivo para matar ninguém. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Você vai chamar ele? Aqui? — disse Scabior, em tom assombrado, aterrorizado.**

— **Não — rosnou Greyback —, não tenho a... dizem que ele está usando a casa dos Malfoy como base de operações. Vamos levar o garoto para lá.**

**Harry achou que sabia por que Greyback não ia chamar Voldemort. O lobisomem podia ter permissão para se trajar como um Comensal da Morte quando queriam usá-lo, mas somente o círculo íntimo de Voldemort recebia a Marca Negra: Greyback não recebera essa elevada honra.**

**A cicatriz de Harry tornou a queimar...**

— O nome dessas pessoas que se dizem _íntimos_ de Voldemort seria melhor ser chamado de idiotas. — Falou Sirius.

— Esta explicado porque Pedro sempre usava roupas de mangas cumpridas e colocava faixas em volta da marca, dizia ter se machucado duelando. — Falou Remo.

— Fomos idiotas em acreditar nisso, se ele duelasse com alguém de verdade ele nem ficaria vivo, ele não sabe duelar. — Falou Sirius — Um braço machucado seria pouco se ele tivesse duelado de verdade.

— Ele não ia nas missões que encarregávamos a ele, quando algum comensal atacava ele não tentava proteger seus amigos, deviam ter percebido que ele sempre ficava apenas olhando, de longe. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Foi isso que aconteceu com os seus irmãos gêmeos Molly, ficamos sabendo que eles estavam sendo procurados por Voldemort, então encarregávamos alguém para ficar de olho, James não podia ir, foi o Sirius e o Pedro, quando a casa foi atacada Sirius entrou, mas Pedro ficou no mesmo lugar, imóvel. — Falou Remo se lembrando.

Molly tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

— James ficava nervoso porque não podia sair de casa, se sentia um nada por não poder ajudar. — Falou Sirius se lembrando das varias noites que passara na casa do amigo e ele costumava desabafar — Dorcas havia ido comigo Remo, comigo e com o Pedro, ela foi atrás da Bellatriz que saiu correndo quando o serviço que eles tinham que fazer havia acabado, Dorcas a seguiu por duas esquinas correndo, quando conseguiu encurralar Bellatriz apareceu mais comensais e ela não teve chance. — Falou Sirius com a cabeça baixa.

— Já ouvi falar de Dorcas, não me lembro o sobrenome dela, ela participou da Ordem original, não foi? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Ela era da turma da Lily, ela a Lily, a Lene, também participava do grupo a Alice, que é mãe de Neville e também tinha a Emily, a Alice e a Emily não andavam muito com as outras três, mas sempre foram amigas. — Respondeu Sirius soltando um riso fraco ao se lembrar da antiga turma.

— As cinco meninas costumavam humilhar os marotos, era uma briga por dia. — Falou Minerva.

— E mesmo assim vocês não se abalavam? Ser humilhado uma vez por dia não é fácil. — Falou Hermione.

— Nós, eu o James e o Remo levávamos na brincadeira. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Ei, não adianta me colocar na confusão, elas me tratavam bem, pelo menos eu. — Falou Remo.

— É mesmo, era só eu e o James mesmo então. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— Mas o que vocês faziam para merecer isso? — Perguntou Gina.

— Eram dois idiotas, ficavam implicando com elas, não a deixavam em paz, ficavam importunando elas na aula da Minerva e na do Slughorn. — Falou Remo.

— Isso mesmo, ficavam jogando pergaminhos amassados para elas e depois se faziam de inocente. — Falou Minerva que se lembrava muito bem daquela época.

— Há Minerva, não precisa mentir, eu e o James sempre soubemos que você nos amava, éramos seus alunos preferidos. — Falou Sirius convencido — Sempre íamos na sala do diretor comer biscoito quando os professores nos mandava sair da sala. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— É mesmo, acabaram com o meu estoque de biscoito em menos de um mês. — Falou Dumbledore que também se lembrava.

— Os únicos dias que eles ficavam quietos era nos dias seguintes da lua cheia. — Falou Remo.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Rony.

— Já que ficávamos a madrugada inteira acordados zanzando pela floresta proibida, tínhamos que ir paras aulas no dia seguinte normalmente, então aproveitávamos para dormir na sala de aula. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Chegavam até a babar na mesa, falavam durante o sono, dois idiotas. — Falou Remo.

O salão riu ao ouvir que Sirius babava enquanto dormia na sala de aula.

— Bom, agora que acabamos de passar por um momentos cheio de lembranças vamos voltar a ler. — Falou Sirius fazendo sinal para que Draco voltasse a ler.

**"... e ele ganhou altitude na noite, voando diretamente para janela no topo da torre..."**

— **... certeza absoluta de que é ele? Que se não for, Greyback, estamos mortos.**

— **Quem é que manda aqui? — rugiu Greyback, disfarçando a sua momentânea insuficiência. — Digo que é Potter, e ele e mais sua varinha são duzentos mil galeões batidos! Mas, se vocês forem covardes demais para me acompanhar, qualquer um de vocês, o dinheiro será todo meu, e, com alguma sorte, ainda ganho a garota de lambuja!**

**"... a janela era uma mera fenda na rocha negra, insuficiente para dar passagem a um homem... havia uma figura esquelética apenas visível, enrolada em um cobertor... morto ou adormecido...?"**

— **Está bem! — exclamou Scabior. — Está bem, estamos contigo! E o resto dos prisioneiros, Greyback, que faremos com eles?**

— Se de algum jeito conseguirmos fugir podemos levar eles junto de nós. — Falou Harry.

— É, mas como vão conseguir fugir da mansão Malfoy sem ajuda? — Perguntou Arthur.

— **É melhor levarmos o bando todo. Temos dois sangues-ruins, são mais dez galeões. Me dê a espada, também. Se forem rubis, tem mais uma pequena fortuna aí.**

**Os prisioneiros foram postos de pé. Harry ouvia a respiração de Hermione, rápida e aterrorizada.**

— **Agarrem bem firme. Levarei Potter! — disse Greyback, segurando Harry pelos cabelos; o garoto sentiu aquelas unhas compridas e amareladas arranhando-lhe o couro cabeludo. — Quando eu contar três! Um... dois... três...**

**Eles desaparataram, arrastando os prisioneiros com eles. Harry se debateu, tentando se livrar da mão de Greyback, mas inutilmente: Rony e Hermione o imprensavam, ele não poderia se separar do grupo, e, quando o aperto esvaziou o ar dos seus pulmões, sua cicatriz queimou ainda mais dolorosamente...**

**Ele se espremeu pela fenda-janela como uma cobra e aterrissou, leve como fumaça na cela..."**

— Provavelmente Voldemort esta ansioso para que Grindelwald o diga com quem esta a varinha. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Os prisioneiros se bateram uns contra os outros ao aparatar em uma estradinha rural. Os olhos de Harry, ainda inchados, levaram uns instantes para se ajustar, então, ele viu portões com grades de ferro forjado à frente do que lhe pareceu uma longa aléia. Sentiu um fiozinho de alívio. O pior ainda não acontecera: Voldemort não estava ali. Estava, e Harry sabia porque continuava a se esforçar para resistir à visão, numa estranha fortaleza, no alto de uma torre. Quanto tempo o lorde levaria para chegar, quando soubesse que Harry estava ali, era outra história...**

**Um dos seqüestradores andou até os portões e sacudiu-os.**

— **Como entramos? Estão trancados, Greyback, não consigo... caramba!**

**Ele puxou depressa as mãos, assustado. O ferro estava se torcendo, desenrolando as curvas e caracóis e formando uma cara apavorante, que falou com uma voz metálica e sonora:**

— **Informe o seu objetivo!**

— **Prendemos Potter! — rugiu Greyback, triunfante. — Capturamos Harry Potter!**

— Credo, o lugar pareceu piorar desde o primeiro capitulo. — Falou Dino.

**Os portões se abriram.**

— **Vamos! — disse Greyback aos homens, e os prisioneiros foram empurrados pelos portões e a aléia, entre altas sebes que abafavam seus passos. Harry viu uma forma branca e fantasmagórica no alto, e percebeu que era um pavão albino. Ele tropeçou e foi posto de pé, com violência, por Greyback; agora avançava, cambaleando de lado, amarrado, costas contra costas, com os outros quatro prisioneiros. Fechando os olhos inchados, ele deixou a dor da cicatriz dominá-lo por um momento, querendo ver o que Voldemort estava fazendo, se já sabia que Harry fora capturado...**

**"... a figura emaciada se mexeu sob o fino cobertor e se virou para ele, os olhos se abrindo no rosto esquelético... o frágil homem se sentou, grandes olhos fundos se fixaram em Voldemort, então, ele sorriu. Perdera a maior partes dos dentes.**

— **Então você veio. Achei que viria... um dia. Mas a sua viagem foi inútil. Eu nunca a tive.**

— Ele já esperava Voldemort, sabia que ele um dia iria atrás dele a procura da varinha. — Falou Minerva.

— **Você mente!"**

**Quando a fúria de Voldemort latejou dentro de Harry, a cicatriz ameaçou estourar de dor, e ele arrebatou sua mente de volta ao próprio corpo, lutando para se manter presente enquanto os prisioneiros eram empurrados pelo saibro.**

**Uma luz forte iluminou-os.**

— **Que é isso? — perguntou uma fria voz feminina.**

— **Estamos aqui para ver Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado! — respondeu a voz áspera de Greyback.**

— **Quem é você?**

— **Você me conhece! — Havia rancor na voz do lobisomem. — Lobo Greyback! Capturamos Harry Potter!**

**Greyback agarrou Harry e virou-o de frente para luz, forçando os outros prisioneiros a se virarem também.**

— **Sei que ele está inchado, senhora, mas é ele! — soou a voz aguda de Scabior. — Se olhar mais de perto, verá a cicatriz. E essa aqui, está vendo a garota? É a sangue-ruim que está viajando com ele. Não há dúvida que é ele, e trouxemos a varinha dele também! Aqui, senhora...**

— A varinha que eles procuram não é essa, estão procurando a de fênix. — Falou Molly.

**Harry viu Narcisa Malfoy examinando seu rosto inchado. Scabior estendeu a varinha para ela. A mulher ergueu as sobrancelhas.**

— **Traga-os para dentro.**

**Harry e os outros foram empurrados e chutados na subida dos largos degraus de pedra, e entraram em um hall com as paredes cobertas de retratos.**

— **Sigam-me — disse Narcisa, atravessando o hall. — Meu filho, Draco, está em casa passando as férias da Páscoa. Se for o Harry Potter, ele saberá.**

— Ótimo, sobrou pra mim. — Falou Draco antes de voltar a ler.

**A sala de visitas ofuscou-o depois da escuridão externa; mesmo com os olhos quase fechados, Harry percebeu as enormes dimensões do cômodo. Havia um lustre de cristal no teto, mais retratos nas escuras paredes roxas. Duas figuras se ergueram das poltronas junto à ornamentada lareira de mármore, quando os prisioneiros foram empurrados, sala adentro, pelos seqüestradores.**

— A casa esta quase virando Hogwarts por causa de tanto quadro. — Falou Fred.

— **Que é isso?**

**A voz horrivelmente familiar e arrastada de Lúcio Malfoy bateu nos ouvidos de Harry. Ele começou a entrar em pânico: não via saída, e se tornou mais fácil, à medida que o medo crescia, bloquear os pensamentos de Voldemort, embora sua cicatriz continuasse a queimar.**

— **Eles dizem que capturaram Potter — informou a voz fria de Narcisa. — Draco, venha aqui.**

**Harry não ousou olhar diretamente para Draco, mas viu-o de esguelha: uma figura um pouco mais alta que ele ergueu-se de uma poltrona, o rosto um borrão pálido e fino sob a cabeleira louro-branco.**

**Greyback forçou os prisioneiros a se virarem mais uma vez, para deixar Harry diretamente sob o lustre.**

— **Então, moleque? — perguntou a áspera voz do lobisomem.**

_Será que eu entregaria Potter mesmo? Pensou Draco._

**Harry ficou de frente para um espelho sobre a lareira, um enorme objeto dourado com uma rica moldura em volutas. Através das fendas dos olhos, ele viu a própria imagem, pela primeira vez desde que deixara o largo Grimmauld.**

**Seu rosto estava enorme, brilhante e avermelhado, todos os traços deformados pelo feitiço de Hermione. Seus cabelos pretos chegavam-lhe aos ombros e havia uma mancha escura em torno do seu queixo. Se não soubesse que estava parado ali, teria se perguntado quem estava usando seus óculos. Resolveu ficar calado, porque sua voz certamente o trairia; ainda assim, evitou encarar os olhos de Draco, quando o colega se aproximou.**

— **Então, Draco? — perguntou Lúcio Malfoy. Seu tom era pressuroso. — É ele? É o Harry Potter?**

— **Não tenho... não tenho muita certeza — respondeu Draco. Mantinha distância de Greyback, e parecia tão atemorizado de olhar para Harry quanto Harry para ele.**

_O que esta acontecendo com esse garoto, na escola ele não parece ter um pingo de medo de olhar para Harry, agora quando se fala no livro, o menino parece incerto de suas decisões, não parece estar querendo completamente ajudar o pai com essa atitude. Pensou Dumbledore olhando para Draco._

— **Mas olhe-o com atenção, olhe! Chegue mais perto! **

**Harry nunca ouvira Lúcio Malfoy tão excitado.**

— **Draco, se formos nós que entregarmos Potter ao Lorde das Trevas, tudo será perdo...**

— **Ora, não vamos esquecer quem, de fato, o capturou, espero, Sr. Malfoy? — disse Greyback, em tom de ameaça.**

— **Claro que não, claro que não! — replicou o bruxo, impaciente. Ele próprio se aproximou de Harry; chegou tão perto que o garoto pôde ver em detalhe, apesar das pálpebras inchadas, suas feições normalmente lânguidas e pálidas. Com o rosto transformado em uma máscara disforme, Harry teve a sensação de estar espiando através das grades de uma jaula.**

— O que Draco havia falado é verdade, seu pai parece querer fazer o possível e o impossível para voltar a ter sua reputação acima de todos de volta. — Falou Dumbledore olhando para Draco, mas o menino nem ao menos levantou seu rosto do livro para encarar a Dumbledore.

— **Que foi que você fez com ele? — perguntou Lúcio a Greyback. — Como foi que ele ficou nesse estado?**

— **Não fomos nós.**

— **Está me parecendo mais uma Azaração Ferreteante — disse Lúcio.**

**Seus olhos cinzentos esquadrinharam a testa de Harry.**

— **Tem alguma coisa ali — sussurrou —, poderia ser a cicatriz, distendida... Draco, venha aqui, olhe direito! Que acha?**

**Harry viu o rosto de Draco agora muito perto, junto ao do pai. Eram extraordinariamente parecidos, exceto que, enquanto Lúcio não cabia em si de excitação, a expressão de Draco espelhava relutância e até medo.**

— **Não sei — respondeu, e voltou para junto da lareira onde sua mãe o observava.**

— _O que esta acontecendo com o Draco, olhando para ele a alguns dias atrás ele parecia não se importar se pudesse te entregar, faz dias que ele não nos atormenta. — _Sussurrou Gina para o namorado.

— _Ele esta estranho assim desde quando Scorpius e Cath falaram aquilo para ele. — _Sussurrou Harry de volta para namorada.

— **É melhor termos certeza, Lúcio — disse Narcisa para o marido, em sua voz clara e fria. — Absoluta certeza de que é Potter, antes de chamarmos o Lorde das Trevas... Dizem que isto é dele — comentou ela, olhando bem a varinha de ameixeira-brava —, mas não parece a que Olivaras descreveu... Se nos enganarmos, se chamarmos o Lorde das Trevas inutilmente... lembra o que ele fez com Rowle e Dolohov?**

— **E a sangue-ruim aqui? — rosnou Greyback. Harry quase foi arrancado do chão quando os seqüestradores tornaram a forçar os prisioneiros a se virar, para que a luz recaísse sobre Hermione.**

— **Esperem — disse Narcisa, incisivamente. — Sim... sim, ela esteve na Madame Malkin com Potter! Vi a foto dela no **_**Profeta**_**! Olhe, Draco, não é a garota Granger?**

— **Eu... talvez... é.**

_Muito estranho mesmo, ele êxito até mesmo quando foi para confirmar se era eu. Pensou Hermione._

— **Então, esse é o garoto Weasley! — gritou Lúcio, dando a volta aos prisioneiros para encarar Rony. — São eles, os amigos de Potter... Draco, olhe para ele, não é o filho do Arthur Weasley, como é mesmo o nome dele...?**

— **É — tornou Draco, de costas para os prisioneiros. — Poderia ser. **

**A porta da sala de visitas se abriu às costas de Harry. Uma mulher falou, o som de sua voz fez o medo de Harry atingir um nível ainda mais agudo.**

— **Que é isso? Que aconteceu, Ciça?**

**Belatriz Lestrange se encaminhou lentamente para os prisioneiros e parou à direita de Harry, estudando Hermione através de suas pálpebras caídas.**

— **Mas, com certeza — disse, calmamente —, essa é a garota sangue-ruim, não é? É a Granger?**

— **É, sim, é a Granger! — exclamou Lúcio. — E, ao lado dela, pensamos que seja o Potter! Potter e seus amigos, enfim, capturados!**

— **Potter? — guinchou Belatriz, e recuou para ver Harry melhor. — Você tem certeza? Bem, então o Lorde das Trevas precisa ser imediatamente informado!**

— Odeio esse mulher, se eu pudesse teria matado ela nos tempos de escola mesmo. — Falou Sirius com puro ódio em sua voz.

**Ela puxou para cima sua manga esquerda: Harry viu a Marca Negra gravada a fogo em seu braço, e percebeu que a bruxa ia tocá-la para convocar seu amado senhor...**

— **Eu já ia chamá-lo! — disse Lúcio, e sua mão se fechou sobre o pulso de Belatriz, para impedi-la de tocar a Marca. — Eu o convocarei, Bela; Potter foi trazido à minha casa e, portanto, está sob a minha autoridade...**

— **Sua autoridade! — desdenhou ela, tentando soltar a mão do seu aperto. — Você perdeu a autoridade quando perdeu a varinha, Lúcio! Como se atreve! Tire as mãos de mim!**

— **Você não tem nada a ver com isso, não capturou o garoto...**

— Sinceramente, eu sempre os achei idiotas, ficarem brigando para ver quem deve chamar Voldemort, como se ele fosse uma pessoa importante. — Falou Tonks girando os olhos.

— **Me desculpe, Sr. Malfoy — interpôs Greyback —, mas fomos nós que pegamos Potter, e nós é que vamos cobrar o prêmio em ouro...**

— **Ouro! — riu-se Belatriz, ainda tentando desvencilhar-se do cunhado, a mão livre apalpando o bolso em busca da varinha. — Fique com o seu ouro, seu abutre imundo, para que quero ouro? Pretendo apenas a honra de... de...**

**Ela parou de lutar, seus olhos escuros fixos em alguma coisa que Harry não conseguia ver. Exultante com a sua capitulação, Lúcio afastou a mão dela com violência, e rasgou a própria manga...**

— **PARE! — guinchou Belatriz. — Não toque nela, todos pereceremos se o Lorde das Trevas vier agora!**

**Lúcio ficou imóvel, seu indicador pairando sobre a Marca. Belatriz saiu do limitado campo de visão de Harry.**

— **Que é isso? — ele a ouviu perguntar.**

— **Espada — grunhiu um seqüestrador invisível.**

— **Entregue-a.**

— **Não é sua, senhorita, é minha, fui eu que a encontrei. **

**Ouviu-se um estampido e, em seguida, um clarão vermelho:**

— O que esta acontecendo, parece que a grande vontade de chamar Voldemort se esvaiu quando ela viu a espada, afinal, ela não tem nada haver com a espada, não é da Grifinória. — Falou Sirius.

**Harry entendeu que o seqüestrador fora estuporado. Ergueu-se um clamor de raiva dos seus companheiros: Scabior sacou a varinha.**

— **Com quem acha que está brincando, mulher?**

— _**Estupefaça**_**! — berrou ela. — **_**Estupefaça**_**!**

**Os seqüestradores não eram páreo para ela, embora fossem quatro contra uma: Harry sabia que era uma bruxa com prodigiosa habilidade e sem escrúpulos. Os homens tombaram onde estavam, todos exceto Greyback, que foi forçado a se ajoelhar, com os braços estendidos. Pelo canto do olho, Harry viu Belatriz curvar-se sobre o lobisomem, segurando a espada de Gryffindor firmemente na mão, o rosto lívido.**

— **Onde foi que você obteve essa espada? — sussurrou para Greyback, tirando a varinha da mão incapaz de resistir-lhe.**

— **Como ousa? — rosnou ele, sua boca a única coisa que se movia ao ser forçado a encarar a bruxa. Arreganhou os dentes pontiagudos.**

— **Solte-me, mulher!**

— **Onde foi que você obteve essa espada? — repetiu ela, brandindo-a em seu rosto. — Snape mandou-a para o meu cofre em Gringotes!**

— **Estava na barraca deles — respondeu a voz áspera de Greyback. — Solte-me, estou dizendo!**

— Vão achar que vocês pegaram a espada do cofre dela. — Falou Molly.

— Imagine, eles conseguirem roubar uma coisa de Gringotes sem serem pegos, isso só aconteceu em 1991. — Falou Sirius.

— Como pode saber quando aconteceu? Estava preso. — Falou Harry confuso.

— Eu costumava pedir o jornal a Fudge quando ele ia em Azkaban, disse isso uma vez, então eu soube que tentaram roubar um cofre no Gringotes em 1991, mas que não pegaram nada porque o cofre havia sido esvaziada no mesmo dia mais cedo. — Falou Sirius.

**Ela fez um gesto com a varinha e o lobisomem se pôs de pé, mas cauteloso demais para se aproximar dela. Ficou à espreita, atrás de uma poltrona, suas unhas curvas e imundas agarradas ao encosto.**

— **Draco, leve esse lixo para fora — disse Belatriz, indicando os homens desacordados. — Se não tiver peito para acabar com eles, deixe-os no pátio para mim.**

— **Não se atreva a falar com Draco assim — disse Narcisa, furiosa, mas Belatriz berrou:**

— **Cale-se! A situação é mais grave do que você seria capaz de imaginar, Ciça! Temos um problema muito sério!**

**Ela parou, levemente ofegante, contemplando a espada, examinando seu punho. Virou-se, então, para olhar os prisioneiros silenciosos.**

— **Se, de fato, for Potter, ele não deve ser ferido — murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para os demais. — O Lorde das Trevas quer liquidar Potter pessoalmente... mas se ele descobrir... preciso... preciso saber...**

**Ela tornou a se dirigir à irmã:**

— **Os prisioneiros devem ser levados para o porão, enquanto reflito sobre o que fazer!**

— **A casa é minha, Bela, você não dá ordens na minha...**

— **Obedeça! Você não faz idéia do perigo que estamos correndo! — guinchou Belatriz. Tinha um ar assustador, demente; um raio de fogo saiu de sua varinha e fez um furo no tapete.**

— Eu sempre soube que Lucio não é homem suficiente para mandar em sua própria casa, deixar essa mulher mandar em uma casa que pode estar morando a apenas alguns anos e só porque sua irmã mora lá também, Bellatriz é apenas um encosto paras pessoas. — Falou Sirius.

**Narcisa hesitou um momento e, então, falou ao lobisomem:**

— **Leve os prisioneiros para o porão, Greyback.**

— **Espere — disse Belatriz, rispidamente. — Todos, menos a sangue-ruim.**

**Greyback soltou um rosnado de prazer.**

— **Não! — gritou Rony. — Pode ficar comigo no lugar dela! **

**Belatriz deu-lhe uma bofetada no rosto; a pancada ecoou pela sala.**

— **Se ela morrer durante o interrogatório, você será o próximo. No meu caderninho, traidor do sangue vem logo abaixo de sangue-ruim. Leve-os para baixo, Greyback, e verifique se estão bem presos, mas não faça mais nada com eles... por enquanto.**

**Ela devolveu a varinha a Greyback e tirou uma pequena faca de prata de dentro das vestes. Cortou as cordas que prendiam Hermione aos outros prisioneiros, então arrastou-a pelos cabelos para o meio da sala, enquanto Greyback empurrava os demais para outra porta que se abria para um corredor escuro, a varinha erguida à frente, projetando uma força invisível e irresistível.**

_Eu teria o prazer de matar esse homem do jeito mais torturante possível. Pensou Teddy, olhou para seu pai e pode constatar que ele estava com tanta raiva quanto ele._

— **Acho que ela me dará uma sobrinha da garota quando terminar, não? — cantarolou Greyback, enquanto os forçava a avançar pelo corredor. — Eu diria que será suficiente para umas dentadas, não acha, Ruço?**

**Harry podia sentir Rony tremendo. Eles foram obrigados a descer uma escada muito inclinada, ainda amarrados costas contra costas correndo o risco de escorregar e quebrar o pescoço a qualquer momento. Ao pé da escada, havia uma pesada porta. Greyback destrancou-a com uma batida de varinha, então, empurrou-os para uma sala úmida e mofada e os deixou em total escuridão. O eco da batida da porta do porão ainda não morrera quando ouviram um grito terrível e prolongado vindo diretamente do piso superior.**

— **HERMIONE! — urrou Rony, e começou a se contorcer e a forçar as cordas que os prendiam juntos, fazendo Harry cambalear. — HERMIONE!**

— **Fica quieto! — disse Harry. — Cala a boca, Rony, precisamos descobrir um jeito...**

— **HERMIONE! HERMIONE!**

— **Precisamos de um plano, pare de berrar... precisamos soltar essas cordas...**

— **Harry? — ouviu-se um sussurro na escuridão. — Rony? São vocês?**

— Fala isso porque não é a Gina que esta lá. — Falou Rony.

Harry sentiu um leve tremor no corpo de pensar que poderia ser Gina ali se ela tivesse a mesma idade que eles, se eles fossem da mesma idade com certeza levaria Gina, ela já seria maior de idade e poderia tomar suas próprias decisões.

**Rony parou de gritar. Ouviram um movimento perto deles, então, Harry viu uma sombra se aproximar.**

— **Harry? Rony?**

— _**Luna**_**?**

— **É, sou eu! Ah, não, eu não queria que vocês fossem apanhados!**

— **Luna, você pode nos ajudar a soltar essas cordas? — perguntou Harry.**

— Que alivio, ela esta viva. — Falou Molly.

— **Ah, sim, espero que sim... tem um prego velho que usamos quando precisamos partir alguma coisa... espere um instante...**

**Hermione tornou a gritar lá de cima, e eles ouviram Belatriz gritando também, mas suas palavras foram inaudíveis, porque Rony tornou a berrar:**

— **HERMIONE! HERMIONE!**

— **Sr. Olivaras? — Harry ouviu Luna chamar. — Sr. Olivaras, o prego está com o senhor? Se o senhor se afastar um pouquinho, acho que estava ao lado do jarro de água...**

**A garota voltou segundos depois.**

— **Vocês precisam ficar parados — recomendou ela.**

**Harry sentiu-a enfiar o prego nas fibras resistentes da corda para soltar os nós. Do alto, chegava a voz de Belatriz.**

— **Vou lhe perguntar mais uma vez! Onde conseguiram esta espada? **_**Onde**_**?**

— **Achamos... achamos... POR FAVOR! — berrou Hermione. Rony esticava as cordas com mais força, e o prego enferrujado escorregou sobre o pulso de Harry.**

— **Rony, por favor, fique parado! — sussurrou Luna. — Não consigo ver o que estou fazendo...**

_Não da para ficar calmo sabendo que Hermione pode morrer a qualquer momento. Pensou Rony preocupado._

— **Meu bolso! — disse Rony. — No meu bolso tem um desiluminador, e cheio de luz!**

**Segundos depois, ouviu-se um clique e as esferas luminosas que o desiluminador absorvera das luzes na barraca voaram pelo porão: impossibilitadas de se reunir à fonte luminosa, elas ficaram suspensas no ar, como minúsculos sóis, inundando de claridade a sala subterrânea. Harry viu Luna, apenas olhos no rosto pálido, e o vulto imóvel de Olivaras, o fabricante de varinhas, enroscado no chão a um canto. Espichando o pescoço, avistou os companheiros de prisão: Dino e Grampo, o duende, que parecia quase inconsciente e mantido em pé pelas cordas que o prendiam aos humanos.**

— **Ah, assim é muito mais fácil, obrigada, Rony — disse Luna, e recomeçou a puir as cordas que os prendiam. — Olá, Dino!**

**Do alto, a voz de Belatriz:**

— **Você está mentindo, sua sangue-ruim imunda, sei que está! Você esteve no meu cofre em Gringotes! Diga a verdade, **_**diga a verdade**_**!**

**Outro grito lancinante...**

— **HERMIONE!**

— **O que mais você tirou? O que mais tem com você? Me diga a verdade ou, juro, vou furar você com esta faca!**

— **Pronto!**

— Vocês tem que sair daí logo. — Falou Molly preocupada, seus olhos estavam banhados de lagrimas, estava tão preocupada com Hermione quanto com Harry e Rony.

**Harry sentiu as cordas caírem e, ao se virar, esfregando os pulsos, deparou com Rony correndo pelo porão, olhando para o teto baixo, procurando um alçapão. Dino, com o rosto roxo e sangrento, agradeceu a Luna e ficou parado, tremendo, mas Grampo tombou no chão, parecendo tonto e desorientado, seu rosto escuro coberto de vergões.**

**Rony tentava, agora, desaparatar sem varinha.**

— **Não temos saída, Rony — comentou Luna, observando seus esforços infrutíferos. — O porão é completamente à prova de fugas. A princípio, eu tentei, o Sr. Olivaras está aqui há muito tempo, ele tentou tudo.**

— Só recebendo ajuda de fora para sair mesmo. — Falou Jorge.

— Mas para receber ajuda de fora a pessoa terá que passar por onde esta os comensais. — Falou Gui.

**Hermione recomeçava a gritar: o som atravessava Harry como uma dor física. Sem tomar consciência do forte formigamento de sua cicatriz, ele também começou a correr à volta do porão, apalpando as paredes sem saber para quê, convencido, em seu íntimo, de que era inútil.**

— **Que mais você tirou? Que mais? RESPONDA! **_**CRUCIO**_**!**

Lagrimas começaram a rolar pelos olhos de Hermione, o que ela mais temia estava acontecendo, estava sendo torturada pela maldição cruciatos, depois de saber sobre as maldições imperdoáveis sempre teve medo que uma delas fosse feita contra ela.

**Os berros de Hermione ecoavam pela sala de visitas. Rony quase soluçava socando as paredes com os punhos, e Harry, em absoluto desespero, agarrou a bolsa de Hagrid ao pescoço e tateou-a por dentro; puxou o pomo de Dumbledore e sacudiu-o, esperando nem sabia o quê. Nada aconteceu. Ele acenou com as metades partidas da varinha de fênix, mas não tinham vida; o caco de espelho caiu brilhando no chão, e ele viu uma cintilação muito azul...**

**O olho de Dumbledore mirava-o do espelho.**

— **Nos ajude! — ele berrou, louco de desespero. — Estamos no porão da Mansão dos Malfoy, nos ajude!**

**O olho piscou e desapareceu.**

— Ele não pode aparatar para o porão. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Você fala como se soubesse quem é. — Falou Minerva.

— Tenho uma vaga idéia de quem seja. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E quem você acha que seja? — Perguntou Harry ao diretor.

— Vamos voltar a ler, tenho certeza que não irá demorar para falar a vocês quem seja. — Falou Dumbledore.

Draco voltou a ler depois de perceber que ninguém mais falaria.

**Harry nem tinha certeza se estivera realmente ali. Inclinou o caco de espelho para um lado e para o outro, e não viu nada refletido exceto as paredes e o teto de sua prisão e, no alto, Hermione gritava mais terrivelmente que antes e, ao seu lado, Rony urrava: "HERMIONE, HERMIONE!"**

— **Como foi que você entrou no meu cofre? — ouviram Belatriz berrar. — Aquele duende nojento, no porão, a ajudou?**

— **Só o conhecemos esta noite! — soluçou Hermione. — Nunca estivemos em seu cofre... essa não é a espada verdadeira! E uma cópia, é só uma cópia!**

— **Uma cópia? — guinchou Belatriz. — Ah, com certeza!**

— **Mas é muito fácil descobrir! — ouviu-se a voz de Lúcio. — Draco, vá buscar o duende, ele poderá nos dizer se a espada é ou não verdadeira!**

**Harry correu ao lado oposto do porão onde Grampo estava encolhido no chão.**

— **Grampo — cochichou ele, na orelha pontuda do duende —, você precisa dizer a eles que a espada é falsa, não podem saber que é a verdadeira, Grampo, por favor...**

— Não tenham muita esperança de que ele vá ajudar vocês. — Falou Gui que conhecia muito bem os duendes.

**Ele ouviu alguém descer correndo a escada para o porão; no momento seguinte, a voz trêmula de Draco falou do outro lado da porta.**

— **Afastem-se. Se enfileirem na parede do fundo. Não tentem nada, ou mato vocês!**

**Eles obedeceram; quando a chave girou na fechadura, Rony clicou o desiluminador e as luzes voltaram instantaneamente para o seu bolso, restaurando as trevas no porão. A porta se abriu de chofre; Malfoy entrou, a varinha à frente, pálido e decidido. Agarrou o pequeno duende pelo braço e recuou, arrastando Grampo com ele. A porta bateu e, no mesmo momento, um forte estalo ecoou no porão.**

**Rony clicou o desiluminador. Três bolas de luz em seu bolso voltaram ao ar, revelando Dobby, o elfo doméstico, que acabara de aparatar entre eles.**

— **DOB...!**

— É claro, a magia dos duendes é bem mais evoluídas, ele pode tirar vocês daí. — Falou Minerva.

Molly soltou um suspiro de alivio.

— Mas para sairmos temos que pegar a Hermione. — Falou Rony.

**Harry deu um tapa no braço de Rony para impedi-lo de gritar, e o amigo pareceu horrorizado com o seu erro. Passos cruzaram o teto no andar de cima: Draco levava Grampo a Belatriz.**

**Os enormes olhos de Dobby, do tamanho de bolas de tênis, se arregalaram; ele tremia dos pés às pontas das orelhas. Voltara à casa dos seus antigos senhores e, logicamente, estava petrificado.**

— **Harry Potter — chiou ele, num fiapinho trêmulo de voz —, Dobby veio salvá-lo.**

— **Mas como foi que você...?**

**Um grito terrível abafou as palavras de Harry: Hermione estava sendo novamente torturada. Ele se limitou ao essencial.**

— **Você pode desaparatar deste porão? — perguntou ele a Dobby, que assentiu, abanando as orelhas. — E pode levar humanos com você? **

**Dobby tornou a assentir.**

— **Certo. Dobby, quero que você segure Luna, Dino e o Sr. Olivaras e leve-os... leve-os para...**

— **A casa de Gui e Fleur — sugeriu Rony. — O Chalé das Conchas nos arredores de Tinworth!**

— Ótima idéia. — Falou Gui.

**O elfo assentiu pela terceira vez.**

— **E depois volte. Você pode fazer isso, Dobby?**

— **Claro, Harry Potter — sussurrou o elfo. E correu para o Sr. Olivaras, que pareceu estar quase inconsciente. Segurou, então, uma das mãos do fabricante de varinhas, depois estendeu a outra a Luna e Dino, que não se moveram.**

— **Harry, queremos ajudar vocês! — sussurrou Luna.**

— **Não podemos deixar vocês aqui — disse Dino.**

— **Vão, os dois! Nos veremos na casa de Gui e Fleur. **

**Quando Harry falou, sua cicatriz ardeu como nunca, e, por alguns segundos, ele baixou os olhos, não para o fabricante de varinhas, mas para outro homem que era quase tão velho, quase tão magro, mas se ria com desdém.**

— **Mate-me, então, Voldemort, a morte será bem-vinda! Mas a minha morte não lhe trará o que busca... há tanta coisa que você não compreende... — **

**Ele sentiu a fúria de Voldemort, mas, como Hermione tornou a gritar, Harry bloqueou a visão e voltou ao porão e ao horror do seu próprio presente.**

_Ele ira contar, ira contar com quem esta a varinha. Pensou Dumbledore, imaginava como seria a reação das pessoas ao saber da varinha._

— **Vão! — Harry suplicou a Luna e Dino. — Vão! Nós os seguiremos, vão!**

**Eles seguraram os dedos estendidos do elfo. Ouviu-se um novo estalo, e Dobby, Luna, Dino e Olivaras sumiram.**

— **Que foi isso? — gritou Lúcio Malfoy no andar de cima. — Vocês ouviram? Que barulho foi esse no porão?**

**Harry e Rony se entreolharam assustados.**

— **Draco... não, chame o Rabicho! Mande-o descer e verificar! **

**Passos atravessaram o cômodo sobre suas cabeças e, em seguida, fez-se silêncio. Harry percebeu que as pessoas na sala de visitas estavam atentas a novos ruídos no porão.**

— **Temos que tentar imobilizá-lo — sussurrou Harry para Rony. Não havia escolha; no momento em que qualquer um entrasse no cômodo e desse por falta dos três prisioneiros, eles estariam perdidos. — Deixe as luzes acesas — acrescentou Harry, e, quando ouviram alguém descendo a escada, recuaram contra a parede, dos lados da porta.**

— **Para trás — ouviram a voz de Rabicho. — Afastem-se da porta. Vou entrar.**

— Eu me sentiria feliz se soubesse que estava tão perto de Rabicho para poder matá-lo. — Falou Sirius.

**A porta foi escancarada. Por uma fração de segundo, Rabicho olhou para o porão aparentemente vazio, iluminado pelos três sóis em miniatura que flutuavam no ar. Então, Harry e Rony se atiraram sobre ele. Rony agarrou o braço de Rabicho que empunhava a varinha e forçou-o para o alto; Harry tapou a boca do bruxo com a mão, abafando-lhe a voz. Silenciosamente, os três lutaram: a varinha de Rabicho emitia faíscas; sua mão prateada fechou-se em torno do pescoço de Harry.**

— **Que foi, Rabicho? — perguntou Lúcio Malfoy, do alto.**

— **Nada! — respondeu Rony, em uma imitação razoável da voz chiada de Rabicho. — Tudo bem!**

— Tudo bem? Eu estou sendo enforcada e você fala que esta tudo bem? — Perguntou Harry fazendo o amigo rir.

**Harry mal conseguia respirar.**

— **Você vai me matar? — perguntou Harry, sufocado, tentando soltar as garras de metal. — Depois de eu ter salvado sua vida? Você me deve alguma coisa, Rabicho!**

**As garras de metal afrouxaram. Harry não esperara isso: desvencilhou-se, pasmo, continuando a comprimir a boca do bruxo. Ele viu os olhos de rato pequenos e úmidos se arregalarem de medo e surpresa: parecia quase tão chocado quanto Harry com o que sua mão fizera, com o impulso mínimo de piedade que demonstrara, e continuou a lutar com mais empenho, como se quisesse desfazer aquele momento de fraqueza.**

— **E vamos ficar com isso — cochichou Rony, puxando a varinha da outra mão do bruxo.**

— Era isso que você quis dizer quando disse aquilo no terceiro ano? Que ele um dia me pagaria por eu o ter salvado. — Falou Harry a Dumbledore.

— Sim, exatamente isso, a mão dele foi feita por Voldemort, e por isso ela é aliada a Voldemort, mas quando vê que seu dono deve a alguém que não é aliado ela o considera um traidor, então matou Pedro. — Explicou Dumbledore.

(Autora aqui: gente me desculpe, mas a explicação ficou um pouco confusa, espero que tenham entendido)

**Sem varinha, desamparado, os olhos de Pettigrew se dilataram de terror. Seu olhar deslizara do rosto de Harry para outra coisa. Seus dedos prateados moviam-se inexoravelmente para sua própria garganta.**

— **Não...**

**Sem parar para pensar, Harry tentou deter a mão dele, mas não havia como fazê-la parar. A ferramenta prateada que Voldemort dera ao seu servo mais covarde voltara-se contra o dono imprestável e desarmado; Pettigrew recebia a recompensa por sua hesitação, por seu momento de piedade; estava sendo estrangulado diante dos olhos dos prisioneiros.**

— **Não!**

**Rony largara Rabicho também e, juntos, ele e Harry tentavam arrancar os dedos de metal que esmagavam a garganta do bruxo, mas inutilmente. Pettigrew estava ficando roxo.**

— _**Relaxo**_**! — ordenou Rony, apontando a varinha para mão prateada, mas nada aconteceu; Pettigrew caiu de joelhos e, no mesmo instante, Hermione soltou um urro pavoroso na sala em cima. Os olhos de Rabicho giraram no rosto arroxeado, ele deu um último estremeção e ficou imóvel.**

— No final ele mesmo se matou. — Falou Sirius.

**Harry e Rony se entreolharam e, deixando o corpo de Rabicho no chão, saíram correndo escada acima, de volta ao corredor sombrio que levava à sala de visitas. Cautelosamente, avançaram até a porta da sala, que estava entreaberta. Tiveram, então, uma visão clara de Belatriz olhando do alto para Grampo, que segurava a espada de Gryffindor nas mãos de dedos longos. Hermione se achava caída aos pés de Belatriz. Mal se movia.**

— **Então — perguntou a bruxa a Grampo. — É a espada verdadeira? **

**Harry aguardou, prendendo a respiração, resistindo ao formigamento em sua cicatriz.**

— **Não — respondeu Grampo. — É falsa.**

— **Você tem certeza? — ofegou Belatriz. — Certeza absoluta?**

— **Tenho.**

— Impressionante, ele ajudou mesmo vocês, isso não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia. — Falou Gui surpreso.

**O alívio se espalhou em seu rosto, toda a tensão se dissipou.**

— **Ótimo — disse ela, e, com um gesto displicente da varinha, fez mais um corte profundo no rosto do duende, fazendo-o cair, com um berro, aos seus pés. Ela chutou-o para longe. — E agora — disse com uma voz transbordante de triunfo —, vamos chamar o Lorde das Trevas.**

**Puxou a manga para cima e encostou o dedo indicador na Marca Negra.**

**Na mesma hora, Harry teve a sensação de que a cicatriz se rompia mais uma vez. O local em que realmente estava desapareceu: ele era Voldemort, e o bruxo esquelético à sua frente escarnecia dele com um sorriso desdentado; enfureceu-se com o chamado que sentia — tinha alertado a todos, dissera-lhes para não convocá-lo para nada menos importante que Harry Potter. Se estivessem enganados...**

**"Mate-me então! — exigia o velho. — Você não vencerá, você não pode vencer! Aquela varinha, jamais, em tempo algum, será sua..."**

**E a fúria de Voldemort extravasou: um clarão verde encheu a cela e o frágil corpo velho foi erguido do catre duro e largado, sem vida, e Voldemort voltou à janela, sua cólera quase incontrolável... eles sofreriam a sua vingança, se não tivessem uma boa razão para convocá-lo.**

— No final, não soubemos quem esta com a varinha. — Falou Rony desapontado.

Dumbledore olhou divertido para Rony.

— **E acho — ouviu-se a voz de Belatriz — que podemos dar um fim na sangue-ruim. Greyback, leve-a se quiser.**

— **NÃÃÃÃAÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!**

**Rony irrompera pela sala de visitas; Belatriz olhou para os lados e virou a varinha para enfrentar o garoto...**

— _**Expelliarmus**_**! — urrou ele, apontando a varinha de Rabicho para Belatriz, e a da bruxa foi arremessada no ar e agarrada por Harry, que correra atrás de Rony. Lúcio, Narcisa, Draco e Greyback se viraram; Harry berrou:**

— _**Estupefaça!**_

**E Lúcio Malfoy caiu contra a lareira. Jorros de luz voaram das varinhas de Draco, Narcisa e Greyback; Harry atirou-se ao chão, rolando para trás de um sofá para evitá-los.**

— **PARE OU ELA MORRE!**

**Ofegante, Harry espiou pela borda do sofá. Belatriz sustentava Hermione, que parecia inconsciente, e segurava a faca de prata contra a garganta da garota.**

— Vocês se precipitaram demais. — Falou Tonks.

— **Larguem suas varinhas — sussurrou a bruxa. — Larguem ou verão como o sangue dela é imundo!**

**Rony ficou rígido, empunhando a varinha de Rabicho. Harry se ergueu, a varinha de Belatriz ainda na mão.**

— **Eu disse, larguem as varinhas! — guinchou ela, enfiando a faca contra a garganta de Hermione; Harry viu gotas de sangue brotarem.**

— **Está bem! — gritou, e deixou cair a varinha de Belatriz aos próprios pés. Rony fez o mesmo com a varinha de Rabicho. Os dois ergueram as mãos à altura dos ombros.**

— **Ótimo. — A bruxa olhou de esguelha. — Draco, apanhe-as! O Lorde das Trevas está vindo, Harry Potter! A sua morte está próxima!**

**Harry sabia disso; sua cicatriz estava arrebentando de dor, e ele pressentia Voldemort voando de muito longe pelos céus, sobre um mar negro e tempestuoso, e logo estaria suficientemente próximo para aparatar até a sala, e Harry não via saída.**

— Dobby tem que voltar rápido. — Falou Gina.

— **Agora — disse Belatriz, com suavidade, quando Draco voltou correndo com as varinhas —, Ciça, acho que devemos amarrar esses heroizinhos outra vez, enquanto Greyback cuida da senhorita sangue-ruim. Tenho certeza de que o Lorde das Trevas não vai lhe negar a garota, Greyback, depois do que você fez esta noite.**

**Quando ela disse a última palavra, ouviram um rangido peculiar vindo do alto. Todos ergueram os olhos em tempo de ver o lustre de cristal estremecer; e, com um forte estalo e um tinido agourento, começar a despencar. Belatriz estava diretamente embaixo do lustre; largando Hermione, atirou-se para um lado, berrando. O lustre se espatifou no chão, produzindo uma explosão de cristais e correntes, desabando sobre Hermione e o duende, que ainda segurava a espada de Gryffindor. Estilhaços de cristal cintilante voaram em todas as direções; Draco se dobrou, as mãos cobrindo o rosto ensangüentado.**

**Quando Rony correu para retirar Hermione dos destroços, Harry aproveitou a oportunidade: saltou por cima da poltrona, arrancou as três varinhas das mãos de Draco, apontou todas para Greyback e berrou:**

— _**Estupefaça!**_

— Vocês tem sorte demais, na hora em que precisavam ele apareceu. — Falou Elliz.

— Com certeza, muita sorte. — Falou Hermione.

**O lobisomem foi levantado pelo feitiço triplo, voou contra o teto e se arrebentou no chão.**

**Enquanto Narcisa arrastava Draco para longe, tentando poupá-lo de outros ferimentos, Belatriz se levantou de um pulo, os cabelos desgrenhados, brandindo a faca de prata; mas sua irmã apontara a varinha para porta.**

— **Dobby! — berrou ela, e até Belatriz parou. — Você! **_**Você**_** fez o lustre cair...**

**O pequeno elfo entrou na sala, o dedo trêmulo apontando para sua antiga senhora.**

— **Não deve ferir Harry Potter — guinchou.**

— **Mate-o, Ciça! — guinchou Belatriz, mas houve outro forte estalo, e a varinha de Narcisa também voou pelo ar e caiu do lado oposto da sala.**

— Alguém me apresente a esse elfo, eu tenho que dar um premio a ele. — Falou Sirius sorrindo.

— Ele trabalha aqui Sirius, Harry fez um favorzinho a ele, fez com que Lucio desse uma roupa para ele. — Falou Minerva a Sirius.

— Como fez isso? Imperius? — Perguntou Sirius surpreso.

— Não, coloquei uma meia dentro de um livro que pertencia a Lucio, ele deu ao elfo e pronto, a meia estava dentro. — Explicou Harry.

— Uma ótima idéia. — Falou Remo.

— Teve mais sucesso do que a idéia da Hermione. — Falou Rony rindo.

— Há, nem me lembre disso. — Falou Hermione desapontada.

— **Seu macaquinho imundo! — vociferou Belatriz. — Como ousa tirar a varinha de uma bruxa, como ousa desafiar os seus senhores?**

— **Dobby não tem senhores! — guinchou o elfo. — Dobby é um elfo livre, e Dobby veio salvar Harry Potter e seus amigos!**

**A cicatriz de Harry estava cegando-o de dor. Vagamente, ele sabia que tinha momentos, segundos apenas, até Voldemort chegar.**

— **Rony, pegue... e VÁ! — berrou, atirando uma das varinhas para o amigo; abaixou-se para puxar Grampo debaixo do lustre. Levando ao ombro o duende, que ainda gemia, agarrado à espada, Harry segurou a mão de Dobby e rodopiou para desaparatar.**

**Ao mergulhar na escuridão, teve um último vislumbre da sala: as figuras pálidas e imóveis de Narcisa e Draco, um risco vermelho que eram os cabelos de Rony, e um borrão de prata que voava, a faca de Belatriz arremessada pela sala contra o lugar em que ele estava desaparecendo...**

_**A casa de Gui e Fleur... O Chalé das Conchas... a casa de Gui e Fleur...**_

— Tomara que não tenha acertado ninguém. — Falou Molly.

**Ele desaparatara para o desconhecido; só lhe restava repetir o nome do seu destino, na esperança de que isso fosse suficiente para levá-lo até lá. A dor em sua testa transpassava-o, e o peso do duende o sobrecarregava. Sentia a espada de Gryffindor bater contra suas costas; a mão de Dobby puxou a dele. Harry imaginou que o elfo talvez estivesse querendo assumir a desaparatação, levá-los na direção certa, e tentou, apertando seus dedos, indicar que concordava...**

**Eles, então, pisaram em terra firme e sentiram um cheiro de salinidade no ar. Harry ajoelhou-se, largando a mão de Dobby e tentando baixar Grampo gentilmente no chão.**

— **Você está bem? — perguntou, quando o duende se mexeu, mas Grampo apenas gemeu.**

**Harry apertou os olhos para enxergar na escuridão. Parecia haver um chalé a uma curta distância, sob um vasto céu estrelado, e ele achou que via um movimento do lado de fora.**

— Provavelmente Gui e sua queria esposinha. — Falou Fred fazendo o irmão sorrir timidamente e corar ao mesmo tempo.** — Dobby, aquele é o Chalé das Conchas? — sussurrou, segurando as duas varinhas que trouxera da casa dos Malfoy pronto para lutar, se fosse necessário. — Viemos para o lugar certo? Dobby?**

**Ele olhou para os lados. O pequeno elfo estava a alguns passos apenas.**

— **DOBBY!**

**O elfo oscilou levemente, as estrelas se refletiram em seus grandes olhos brilhantes. Juntos, ele e Harry olharam para o cabo de prata da faca espetada no peito arfante do elfo.**

— **Dobby... não... SOCORRO! — berrou Harry em direção ao chalé, às pessoas que se moviam lá. — SOCORRO!**

**Ele não sabia nem se importava se eram bruxos ou trouxas, amigos ou inimigos; só se importava com a mancha escura que se espalhava pelo peito de Dobby, e que o elfo estendera os braços finos para Harry com um olhar súplice. Harry segurou-o e deitou-o de lado no capim fresco.**

Os olhos de todas as meninas se encheram de lagrimas, mesmo com tanta poucas falas o elfo havia conquistado seus corações.

— **Dobby, não, não morra, não morra...**

**Os olhos do elfo encontraram os seus e seus lábios se mexeram em um esforço para formar palavras.**

— **Harry... Potter...**

**E, então, com um tremor, o elfo ficou muito quieto e seu olhos eram apenas grandes globos vítreos salpicados com a luz das estrelas que eles já não podiam ver.**

— Acabou. — Falou Draco, estava triste pelo elfo, ele aparentava ser gentil quando trabalhava em sua casa.

— Bom, já lemos bastante por hoje, vamos ir dormir. — Falou Dumbledore.

Enquanto todos se levantavam e iam em direção a saída do salão Draco foi até o diretor para que pudesse entregar o livro.

— Vim entregar-lhe. — Falou Draco já com o livro fechado na mão, o diretor o olhava atentamente.

— Draco, venha a meu escritório comigo, preciso falar uma coisa com você. — Falou Dumbledore pegando o livro e saindo do salão, Draco achou estranho, mas mesmo assim o seguiu, chegaram na frente da gárgula e Dumbledore ditou a senha e logo já estavam no escritório do diretor.


	34. APENAS UM PEDIDO! (DESCULPEM)

_Bom, sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar por sempre estar pedindo ajuda com alguma coisa, mas é que eu tenho umas idéias, e com a volta da nossa outra autora, ela pediu que eu perguntasse algo a vocês antes de colocar esse plano em pratica, como vocês já devem ter percebido, eu odeio a Cho, sério mesmo gente, eu odeio aquela japonesa com cara de santa, pra mim ela é até mesmo pior que a Lila, por ficar com o Harry só depois do Cedrico ter morrido, por isso eu queria saber se vocês preferem o casal: Cho e Cedrico ou Bella e Edward. Sei que vocês estão achando essa pergunta estranha, mas eu planejo juntar as duas sagas, sei que alguns não gostam de Crepusculo, eu mesma não gosto muito, sei que existem muitos fãs, mas eu pessoalmente só gostei do primeiro filme da saga, e quando vi o trailer do ultimo filme, achei que fosse ser o melhor da saga, mas me enganei ao ver que aquela mini guerra era apenas uma cena em que a mulher lá que eu esqueci o nome vê que aconteceria no futuro, bom voltando ao principal, eu queria juntar as sagas como havia dito antes, e para isso queria saber se todos concordam com essa ideia, para assim eu já ir tirando a ideia da mente e já começar a escrever logo, espero a resposta de vocês, por favor aqueles que não tiverem conta neste site e querer me responder, mas não poder, me mandem o que vocês acham por email: camila-gabriella11 ou pelo facebook: nayla_giovana14 ._

_Se não conseguirem me responder por essas duas maneiras, me procurem lá no Nyah!, sei que algumas pessoas vão pensar que eu não entro mais naquele site, mas é que eu não posso abandonar as fics postadas lá que eu amo: .br/u/130518/ esse é o link em que levara vocês a minha conta no Nyah!, me mandem a resposta de vocês._

_Quanto as fotos que eu pedi a alguns capítulos anteriores, eu irei explicar aqui, tem algumas pessoas que não entendeu, vocês podem escolher qualquer um dos personagens e quantos vocês quiserem para procurar uma foto de alguém que os represente, sabe, tem uma menina que já me mandou foto de mais um dos personagens, eu apenas peço isso porque é um sonho meu em que isso tenha na minha fic, mas eu não tenho a menor criatividade._

_ESPERO A RESPOSTA DE VOCÊS, SE TIVEREM MAIS ALGUMA DUVIDA DAS FOTOS, É SÓ ME MANDAR UMA MENSAGEM PRIVADA PELO NYAH OU PELAS OUTRAS FORMAS DE CONTATO: ATÉ MAIS!_


	35. EXTRA

EXTRA

— Sente-se Draco. — Falou Dumbledore para Draco.

Draco obedeceu.

— O que deseja falar comigo diretor? — Perguntou Draco.

— Bom, como você deve ter percebido, sua versão do futuro veio aqui mais cedo, ele e sua esposa, eu conversei com ele e logo depois nós chamamos sua mãe do presente e ela para segurança de si própria e também para sua nos prometeu ajuda, não será nada arriscado para ela, ela apenas passara informações para nós que ela saiba, não precisara passar por nenhum perigo para adquirir essas informações, contudo, seu pai não esta sabendo do nosso acordo, já que sabemos que ele nunca iria aceitar. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Há diretor, você poderia pedir para que o Professor Snape me ensine a evoluir a Oclumência? — Perguntou Draco pensando no que Astória havia dito mais cedo.

— E porque você quer que eu peça isso a ele? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Bom, como sabe Voldemort pode muitas vezes ir na minha casa, e eu soube que ele costuma invadir a mente das pessoas a procura de informações de suas vitimas ou descobertas, e sei que se ele me encontrar ele irá querer saber sobre Potter e se ele tentar entrar na minha mente ele saberá de tudo o que estamos lendo. — Respondeu Draco.

— Entendo, você quer que essa leitura continue em segredo, não quer que Voldemort saiba disso? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Bom, se ele souber dessas coisas sobre mim e ele perder a guerra o que parece que vai acontecer mesmo, eu serei julgado como comensal da Morte, e isso é uma coisa que eu não quero, não é que eu queira proteger ao Potter, mas eu penso que protegendo essas informações estarei protegendo a mim também, e é claro minha mãe. — Respondeu Draco.

— Sim, e o que eu ganharia para te ajudar? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

Draco soltou um leve sorriso de canto, estava demorando muito para que ele pedisse, falaria o mesmo que Astória falou.

— Bom, se eu estou querendo esconder essas coisas de Voldemort, quer dizer que eu estou praticamente o prejudicando, e acho que isso já é uma grande ajuda ao senhor. — Falou Draco.

— Sim, já é uma grande ajuda, Draco imagino que já saiba da briga do Sr. Scorpius Malfoy, que é claro será uma pessoa muito próxima a você, no futuro. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Sim, eu soube. — Falou Draco.

— Bom, imagino que saiba do motivo da briga. — Falou Dumbledore novamente.

— Não, eu não soube. — Falou Draco, ele não havia falado com Crabbe e Goyle sobre isso.

— Bom, então eu mesmo contarei, Scorpius brigou porque tentou defender uma amiga, e devo dizer que você deve ficar muito orgulhoso dele, afinal, ele é um ótimo menino, fez uma coisa que até mesmo um Grifinório um dia não fez, mostrou lealdade aos seus amigos, e você deve imaginar porque ele é assim, tão diferente. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Não, eu não parei para pensar porque ele tem aquela personalidade. — Falou Draco.

— Na minha opinião, acho que ele é tão diferente do que os outros Malfoy porque o pai dele o quis diferente, quis um filho que pudesse dar orgulho a ele, Scorpius Malfoy aprendeu o certo com os erros do pai, e o pai dele o quis daquele jeito porque Scorpius seria o que ele não foi, e vemos no livro o que você esta tendo que passar, ver todas essas coisas ao vivo não é fácil, por isso eu digo, seja um menino diferente daquele que estamos lendo, se você esta querendo ajuda, eu estarei aqui, se não estiver preparado para pedir a mim, peça ao Professor Snape que eu tenho certeza que ele irá te compreender e iremos te ajudar, de orgulho ao seu pai, se você achar que ele não esta notando em você, lembre-se que você também tem uma mãe, na adolescência de qualquer um chega o momento em que cometemos erros, mas essa época já passou há muito tempo na sua vida, eu imagino como sua mãe ira sofrer caso você sofra as conseqüências por ter seguido o caminho errado, ou sofrer as conseqüências por uma coisa que você não fez, eu só quero que você pense, seu pedido quanto a Oclumencia será atendido. — Falou Dumbledore.

Draco se levantou e quando já estava saindo pensou no capitulo que havia lido no livro.

— Diretor, você pensou porque Bellatriz sentiu tanto medo que seu cofre havia sido roubado? — Perguntou Draco olhando para o diretor.

— Não, não tive tempo para analisar esse fato. — Respondeu o diretor.

— Talvez lá tenha uma coisa que seja valioso a Voldemort. — Falou Draco.

— O que esta querendo dizer Draco? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Pense, Gringotes é um dos lugares mais protegidos do mundo, e Bellatriz é uma bruxa sangue puro, o que significa que o cofre dela é um dos mais protegidos do Gringotes daqui de Londres, e um dos mais fundos, um lugar perfeito para se guardar uma coisa valiosa, que pode ser ta valioso quanto sua própria alma. — Falou Draco.

— Esta querendo me dizer que Voldemort poderia ter pedido para que Bellatriz guardasse uma de suas Horcrux, no cofre dos Lestrange? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Sim, é possível, você pode até pensar que ele não confiaria isso a Bellatriz, mas se ele ameaçasse o dono do cofre, dizendo que mataria se o objeto sumisse, a pessoa iria garantir que esse objeto não sumisse, porque sabia que se sumir morreria. — Respondeu Draco — Bom, eu vou indo. — Falou Draco saindo do escritório, iria para torre de astronomia para pensar no que Dumbledore havia dito.

Já no escritório Dumbledore pensava na teoria de Draco, o Gringotes era um ótimo lugar para esconder algo tão precioso para Voldemort, e é claro que o Lorde pensaria que colocando em um cofre que é provavelmente bem protegido nunca iriam pegar o objeto que continha sua alma.

Rose subia para o salão comunal da Grifinória na companhia de Rony e Hermione, já iria virar o corredor quando sente alguém a segurando pela mão, olhou para quem a segurava e se viu de frente para Scorpius, ele a olhava sério.

— Há Scorpius, é você quase tive um ataque do coração. — Falou Rose.

— Não vai me ouvir mesmo? — Perguntou ele ainda sério.

— Vou, vamos para algum outro lugar. — Respondeu Rose voltando o mesmo caminho que havia passado, não muito longe dali tinha uma sala de aula que provavelmente estaria vazia, chegando a sala abriu a porta e verificou se tinha alguém lá dentro, quando viu que não tinha ninguém entrou, ouviu Scorpius entrar e depois fechar a porta atrás de si, segundos depois ouviu ele sussurrar algo e quando se virou e o viu com a varinha na mão.

— Só estava ativando o efeito abaffiato. — Explicou Scorpius vendo a cara de confusa de Rose.

— Tá bom então. — Falou Rose se sentando em uma das mesas ficando de frente para Scorpius que estava a meio metro de distancia — Scorpius você não precisa se explicar, eu exagerei, eu só fiquei triste que você não tenha me falado que amava alguma menina, puxa somos amigos a tanto tempo e você não me conta uma coisa dessas, você passa mais tempo comigo do que com sua irmã e mesmo assim sua irmã sabe e eu não sei, todo mundo também parece saber quem você gosta e eu não. — Falou Rose, lagrimas já rolavam por seu rosto.

— Mas Rose você também nunca me disse de quem gostava. — Falou Scorpius.

— E como você pode saber que eu amo alguém? — Perguntou Rose com o rosto corado.

— Seu pai me falou. — Respondeu Scorpius com a voz obvia.

— Meu pai não tinha nada que dizer que eu amo alguém, afinal o menino que eu amo ama outra pessoa, ele só me vê como uma amiga, não presta atenção em mim do jeito que eu quero, ele deve me achar feia para não prestar atenção em mim... — Falava Rose se levantando e ficando de costas para Scorpius.

— Não fala assim Rose, é claro que ele deve prestar atenção em você. — Falou Scorpius sentindo seu coração se despedaçar ao dizer aquilo.

— Não, ele não presta atenção em mim, eu devo ser muito feia porque... — Parou de falar ao sentir Scorpius a puxar para o braço fazendo com que ela se virasse e com que seus corpos se chocassem, ela não teve nem tempo de pensar só pode sentir seus lábios se encontrarem com a de Scorpius.

A ruiva sentiu o loiro a abraçar pela cintura e ela logo passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, no mesmo momento em que Rose o abraçou com mais intensidade Scorpius juntou mais seus corpos, o beijo era apaixonado, cheio de carinho e amor, suas línguas dançavam em uma dança sincronizada e sensual, Rose começou a brincar com os cabelos de Scorpius durante o beijo, o tempo pareceu parar enquanto seus lábios continua juntos, infelizmente para os dois seus pulmões imploravam por ar e logo separaram seus lábios, ficaram com a suas testas e narizes grudados, suas respirações se mesclavam.

— Porque fez isso? — Perguntou Rose ainda de olhos fechados.

— Não gostou? — Perguntou Scorpius, ele estava de olhos fechados observando a beleza de Rose.

— Não, não é isso, é que você falou que ama uma menina. — Falou Rose, ela continuava com os olhos fechados com medo que se os abrisse percebesse que foi apenas um sonho.

— Estava falando de você Rose, eu amo você, é por isso que você é a única que não sabia que eu amava a alguém, porque eu amo você, mas se quiser agir como se nada tivesse acontecido... — Dessa vez foi Rose que o interrompeu colocando seu dedo indicador na frente dos lábios do loiro.

— Eu também te amo, era de você que meu pai estava falando, foi por isso que eu fiquei triste com você, achei que você me deixaria quando começasse a namorar outra pessoa. — Falou Rose, agora as lagrimas em seus olhos que antes era de tristeza se transformaram em lagrimas de alegria.

— Não vou te deixar, nunca. — Falou Scorpius voltando a beijá-la, mas algo passou na mente dela e ela logo se separou de Scorpius, o olhando confusa.

— Você disse que não falava com ela porque você é um Malfoy e ela é... você não disse, eu quero saber. — Falou Rose.

— Weasley, e ia dizer que você é uma Weasley, nossas famílias nunca se deram bem Rose, foi por isso que eu pensei que não poderíamos namorar por que seu pai não ia deixar. — Explicou Scorpius.

— Há Scorpius, você é amigo meu, quer dizer, mais que amigo, meu pai sempre falou que seria melhor você, porque ele te conhece e não uma pessoa que ele nunca viu na vida. — Falou Rose.

— Rose, o pai é seu, como eu ia saber? — Perguntou Scorpius — Então, estamos namorando? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Bom, acho que sim, você quer que eu me ajoelhe aqui e lhe peça em namoro? Porque você vai ficar esperando sentado, eu não tenho coragem de fazer isso. — Falou Rose fazendo Scorpius rir.

— Eu só perguntei porque tenho vergonha de pedir para o seu pai, e eu também acho meio brega esse negocio de se ajoelhar no chão, então, quer namorar comigo? — Perguntou Scorpius a abraçando do mesmo jeito que estavam ali.

— Quero, quero muito. — Respondeu Rose abraçando o loiro.

Logo ele já a rodava pela sala.

— Então acho melhor a gente ir, antes que venham atrás de nós. — Falou Scorpius parando de rodá-la.

— Tá bom então, vamos, não quero nem ver quando chegarmos lá, e outra coisa, fiquei sabendo do que você falou para sua irmã, e você vai pedir desculpas para ela. — Falou Rose enquanto os dois andavam de mãos dadas em direção a porta da sala.

— Mas nós dois estamos muito bem já, nem precisei pedir desculpas. — Falou Scorpius abrindo a porta para que passassem.

— Mas você tem que pedir, tenho certeza que ela deve estar achando que você ainda esteja um pouco bravo com ela, peça desculpas amanhã, eu também tenho irmão lembra, também ficaria chateada se fosse eu e ele que tínhamos brigado. — Falou Rose.

— Rose, você e seu irmão vivem brigando. — Falou Scorpius sorrindo.

— Mas nunca dissemos palavras tão forte daquele jeito, e eu sei que machuca, ela vai entender que você estava um pouco alterado e por isso falou aquelas palavras. — Falou Rose.

— Tudo bem, eu converso com ela depois, mas vamos logo antes que o Filch nos veja andando pelos corredores, e eu tenho detenção com o Hagrid amanhã. — Falou Scorpius.

— Detenção porque? — Perguntou Rose.

— Por causa da briga de hoje cedo, mas não vamos falar disso. — Respondeu Scorpius, Rose deu de ombros, se ele não queria falar sobre aquilo, não falariam, não demorou muito e já estavam na frente do quadro da mulher gorda, Rose disse a senha e quando seus amigos o viram de mãos dadas começaram a bater palmas e assoviar.

— Eu sempre soube vocês me ama. — Falou Rose se sentando no chão ao lado de Scorpius.

— Demorou em, achei que teria que jogar imperius em vocês para enfim perceberam uma coisa obvia dessas. — Falou Elliz.

E logo já estavam todos conversando, falando de como Scorpius e Rose foram idiotas de não terem notado antes, James vendo que estavam todos distraídos pegou Lysa pela mão e a levou para um canto da sala, mais especificamente para uma mesa, onde um sentou ao lado do outro.

— O que foi James? Porque me trouxe aqui? — Perguntou Lysa confusa.

— Lysa, você aceita sair comigo? — Perguntou James para Lysa.

— James, acabamos de voltar a sermos amigos e você já me convida para sair com você. — Falou Lysa.

— Por favor, se não der certo a gente podemos voltar a ser amigos definitivamente, só me da uma chance, eu não vou fazer aquilo que fazia com as outras meninas, eu nunca magoaria você. — Falou James.

— Há ta bom, mas se eu quiser ser apenas amiga sua você vai entender, certo? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Certo. — Concordou James sorrindo largamente.

— Então nós vamos sair no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Não, ta muito longe e no passeio vai todo mundo junto, o que significa que não teremos tempo para conversar, eu posso arranjar um jeito de nós conseguirmos sair amanhã, pode ser? — Perguntou James.

— Vai usar uma das saídas secretas do castelo? — Perguntou Lysa já sabendo a resposta.

— Vou, mas eu aviso ao Teddy que estamos saindo, caso aconteça alguma coisa e assim ele pode ir atrás de nós. — Falou James.

— Porque esta fazendo isso? Normalmente você não esta nem ligando para que horas vai voltar. — Falou Lysa confusa.

— Meu pai disse que se caso eu saísse do castelo pelas passagens secretas era para mim avisar ao menos o Teddy, porque como somos do futuro pode ser perigoso para mim e para quem estará comigo. — Falou James.

— Não é todo dia que vemos um James Sirius Potter responsável. — Falou Lysa.

— Muito engraçado loira, mas eu vou ir dormir, deixaremos o dia de hoje para os casais namorarem. — Falou James se levantando enquanto Lysa continuava sentada — Boa noite. — Falou ele antes de dar um leve beijo na bochecha da loira e ir em direção a seu dormitório.

— Boa noite James. — Falou Lysa alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse da escada para seu próprio dormitório.

Olhou em volta e a maioria era casal que já estavam juntos, e outros que pensavam não se gostas, mas estava na cara deles que eles se gostava, desejou boa noite a todos e logo já estava em seu próprio dormitório colocando o pijama e se deitando para dormir.

TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA

Draco mais uma vez estava na torre de astronomia pensando mais uma vez no que as pessoas falavam para ele, era tanta coisa que o deixava confuso, olhava para escuridão da floresta proibida, ali era um ótimo lugar para pensar, silencioso e privado, quase ninguém ia ali naquela hora da noite.

— Vai tentar se matar mais uma vez Draquinho? — Draco ouviu uma voz vindo de trás de si, sabia muito bem quem era, mesmo a conhecendo a pouco tempo já havia guardado o som de sua voz.

— Vejo que a privacidade nessa torre foi para o espaço. — Falou Draco sem ao menos se virar.

— Ora, eu vinha aqui antes mesmo de você começar a vir aqui, e você não me respondeu. — Falou Astória ficando ao lado de Draco.

— Responder o que? — Perguntou Draco a olhando.

— Se você veio aqui para tentar se matar, Draquinho. — Falou Astória rindo do próprio apelido que acabara de ouvir de umas meninas.

— Você não vai se livrar da minha existência assim tão fácil, e que apelido é esse? — Perguntou ele, não gostara nada daquele apelido.

— Ouvi minha irmã falar de você o chamando assim, invente um apelido melhor, aquele que o Weasley inventou combina muito com você. — Falou Astória.

— Sua irmã é uma idiota e irritante. — Falou Draco.

— Eu concordo, você não acha que Doninha Albina é um apelido mais fofo para você. — Falou Astória sorrindo largamente para Draco que a olhou sério.

— Você deve me amar mesmo, esta me seguindo por acaso? E não, Doninha Albina não é um apelido muito legal para mim, Astóriazinha. — Falou Draco entrando na brincadeira dela.

— Eu já tenho apelido, e eu não estou te seguido, como eu já disse antes, eu vinha aqui antes que você quisesse vir aqui para pensar. — Falou Astória.

— E qual seu apelido? E em que você pensa quando vem para cá? — Perguntou Draco.

— Meu pai costuma me chamar de Asty, até que é um apelido legal, e porque acha que eu responderia a segunda pergunta? — Perguntou Astória.

— Fizemos um acordo hoje cedo, eu fui sincero com você, agora você tem que ser sincera comigo. — Falou Draco sorrindo vitorioso.

— Tá bom então, eu ultimamente estou pensando em ir morar com minha mãe, que é trouxa, não consigo mais ficar na mesma casa que Dafne e a mãe dela. — Respondeu Astória.

— E a quanto tempo esta pensando nisso? — Perguntou Draco.

— Já faz um ano mais ou menos. — Respondeu Astória.

— E porque não foi ainda, ao menos fazer uma visita? — Perguntou Draco.

— Como você quer que eu chegue lá, tudo bem que eu sei onde fica, você quer que eu chegue lá dizendo: _ola mamãe vim fazer uma visita a você_. — Falou Astória com sarcasmo.

— E porque você não faz isso? — Perguntou Draco.

— Meu pai quando me pegou da minha mãe apagou a memória dela, ela não se lembra de mim, ele diz que fez isso porque soube que ela iria se casar, e ele pensou que o homem não iria me aceitar, você sabe como é as coisas de antigamente, se você é uma mãe solteira não merece os respeitos dos homens. — Explicou Astória.

— E como planeja ir lá então? — Perguntou Draco.

— Meu pai falou que se eu quisesse ir eu poderia ir, que ai ele iria fazer ela se lembrar de mim, só teme que o marido da minha mãe me maltrate, e se for assim eu nunca ficaria lá. — Respondeu Astória.

— E porque você já não falou para seu pai que quer ir morar com sua mãe? — Perguntou Draco.

— Estive pensando no meu pai, ele é um bom pai e um grande homem também, não quero deixá-lo sozinho naquele ninho de cobras, ele sabe que entre ele e a mãe da Dafne não existe mais amor, e também Dafne não da o devido respeito que ele merece, se eu sair de lá, o que vai ser dele lá sozinho? — Perguntou Astória como se fosse obvio.

— Entendi, seu pai tem dinheiro? Ganha bem do Ministério? — Perguntou Draco.

— Sim, o dinheiro dele ajuda bastante nas bobagens que Dafne vive comprando, sem contar nas contas básicas da casa. — Respondeu Astória.

— Você já mencionou a ele que vocês dois poderiam morar sozinhos? Sabe, ele se separa e vocês saem da casa da sua madrasta, deixando ela e Dafne se virarem com suas próprias mãos. — Falou Draco.

— Acha que ele concordaria se eu pedisse isso? — Perguntou Astória.

— Bom, se ele te ama e percebe a falta de respeito que ganha em sua própria casa, sim eu acho que ele concordaria em pensar em vocês dois morando sozinho, ele poderia seguir a vida dele, com outra pessoa, que aceite a você e a ele. — Falou Draco.

— E não é mesmo que você pensa Draquinho. — Falou Astória fazendo Draco rir, ela não iria desistir desse apelido — Você devia fazer isso mais vezes. — Falou Astória de repente olhando para o mesmo ponto que ele.

— Isso o que? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— Sorrir de verdade, seu verdadeiro sorrido parece mudar completamente você, nem parece ser aquele idiota que fica zombando das pessoas sem motivo, na minha opinião um verdadeiro sorriso muda completamente a pessoa. — Falou Astória.

— Então estava me chamando de Draquinho apenas para me ver sorrindo? — Perguntou Draco ainda sorrindo para ela.

— Sim, gosto de fazer as pessoas sorrirem quando esta pessoa está passando por coisas ruins, e sei que esta passando por momentos ruins, afinal, todo mundo sabe não é, eu acho que não agüentaria se estivesse no seu lugar. — Falou Astória.

— Já me acostumei com isso, me responde uma coisa? — Perguntou Draco.

— É claro, pode perguntar. — Respondeu Astória.

— Se você fosse mãe do Scorpius, teria orgulho dele? — Perguntou Draco, Astória parou para pensar na pergunta de Draco e logo já tinha a resposta.

— Sim, eu teria, ele é um menino muito leal, e é muito feliz, ele deve isso a você. — Respondeu Astória.

— E porque ele deveria sua felicidade a mim? — Perguntou Draco.

— Você é pai dele. — Respondeu Astória.

— Ele mais parece me odiar. — Falou Draco.

— Talvez ele odeia suas atitudes, e não você, ele como filho deve saber porque o pai fez tantas coisas ruins, que como você me respondeu hoje, era para chamar a atenção de seu pai. — Falou Astória — Mas qual é o motivo de tanto interesse? — Perguntou Astória.

— Dumbledore me disse algumas coisas, basicamente ele disse que Scorpius é daquele jeito porque eu o criei daquele jeito, o criei para que ele fosse diferente de mim e dos outros Malfoy, para que fosse um filho que me orgulhasse da forma certa e não do jeito que meu pai acha que é orgulho. — Respondeu Draco.

— Bom, é uma ótima suposição, e ele disse mais alguma coisa? — Perguntou Astória.

— Me ofereceu ajuda, e disse que se eu não conseguisse pedir ajuda a ele poderia pedir ao Professor Snape, e disse que pediria para o professor Snape me ajudar a melhorar minha oclumencia. — Respondeu Draco.

— Então o bebê da mamãe decidiu seguir o que eu disse, que bonitinho Draquinho, eu sabia que você iria seguir a escolha certa. — Falou Astória o virando de frente para ela e apertando as bochechas do loiro.

— Olha quem fala, não é coisa bonitinha do papai. — Falou Draco entrando na brincadeira e também apertando a bochecha da morena que logo ficou vermelha — Sua bochecha fica vermelha fácil. — Falou Draco soltando as bochechas dela.

— Eu sei, fica vermelha até quando estou dormindo. — Falou Astória soltando as bochechas dele — Mas você tem pouca bochecha, se quiser posso doar um pouco da minha, acho que tenho um pouco demais. — Falou Astória apertando as próprias bochechas.

— Não, muito obrigado. — Falou Draco ficando de costas parastória.

— Draco, você tem um sonho? — Perguntou Astória vendo apenas as costas do loiro, já que ele estava de costas para ela.

— Nunca pensei nisso, porque? — Perguntou Draco.

O loiro sentiu ela tocar em seu braço e logo se virou e deu um pequeno passo, mas o loiro percebeu que não deveria ter feito isso, achou que Astória estivesse um pouco mais afastado dele, mas logo viu que estava enganado, porque por causa do pequeno passo dele seus corpos ficassem a milímetros de distancia, viu as bochechas dela que já estava vermelhas ficarem mais vermelha ainda, e isso não é uma coisa que ele via nas meninas que conhecia, o que o encantou, uma menina tímida, nunca imaginara que Astória ficaria tímida caso ficassem mais próximos, pensava que ela no mínimo o bateria, e logo Draco percebeu que estava notando cada detalhe do rosto de Astória, ela era linda, seus cabelos pretos, seu rosto de pele clara, seus olhos castanhos escuros e seus lábios avermelhados e convidativos.

Draco não estava entendendo porque estava notando tanto assim nela, ele não era desses, estava parecendo o Potter descrevendo a aparência da Weasley no livro, o loiro pensava em se afastar, mas suas pernas pareciam não querer obedecer a ele e logo sua mão estava igual a suas pernas, tendo vida própria já que sua mão direita estava na nuca da morena, e depois pode perceber que sua mão esquerda procurava a mão de Astória que estava imóvel olhando seus movimentos, logo a mão dela foi encontrada e enquanto ele segurava sua mão delicada aproximava seus rostos, não demorou muito e seus lábios já haviam se encostado, em um toque delicado, Draco entreabriu seus lábios e Astória fez o mesmo dando passagem para que a língua do loiro adentrasse a sua, Draco adentrou sua língua na boca da morena a procura da língua dela que logo foi encontrada e suas línguas dançavam em sintonia, o beijo era calmo comparado ao que os dois já haviam dado com outras pessoas, ele soltou a mão dela que logo foi para seus cabelos, e ele colocou sua mão na cintura dela, nem haviam percebido que já estavam abraçados quando se separaram em busca de ar, Astória ao sentir os lábios de Draco se separarem do seu percebeu o que estavam fazendo e se distanciou dele, ficando um pouco mais de um metro de distancia, seus olhos estavam arregalados olhando para Draco que estava sereno.

— Eu... — Draco não pode dizer nem ao menos a segunda palavra.

— Não diga nada, vamos fazer o seguinte, esqueça que isso aconteceu que eu vou esquecer isso também. — Falou Astória.

— Mas Astória... — Draco tentou dizer novamente.

— Eu falei para esquecermos, estou com sono, boa noite e até outro dia. — Falou Astória correndo da torre antes que Draco tentasse dizer novamente.

— Se é para esquecer, eu vou esquecer. — Falou Draco sozinho, já não tinha cabeça para voltar a pensar, por isso foi para o salão comunal da Sonserina, não demorou muito para chegar no salão comunal e ir direto para seu dormitório, colocar seu pijama e se deitar, ficou um bom tempo pensando no beijo que havia dado em Astória até conseguir dormir.

CASA DOS POTTER'S (FUTURO 2021)

Al estava em seu quarto pensando no que havia feito, havia cometido a maior burrada de toda sua vida, já havia feito quase uma hora que estava sentado na cama pensando no que havia feito, se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo, e ainda mais uma criança por ter tido aquela atitude, ouviu a porta de seu quarto ser aberta e por ela entrar sua mãe.

— Ola, esta acordado há muito tempo? — Perguntou Gina se sentando ao lado do filho na cama de casal do moreno.

— Faz, já faz um bom tempo. — Respondeu Al dando um leve sorriso fraco.

— Sem sono, normalmente ficamos sem sono quando algo nos atormenta, o que esta atormentando você? — Perguntou Gina.

— Fiz a pior coisa que já fiz em toda minha vida. — Respondeu Al.

— O que você fez? — Perguntou Gina.

— Sai com uma menina que a Elliz odeia. — Respondeu Al.

— Mas vocês homens são todos idiotas mesmo em, porque fez isso? — Perguntou Gina.

— Ontem, eu fui falar com ela, mas estava procurando ela usando a capa da invisibilidade, teve uma hora que ela trombou em um menino no meio do corredor, ele perguntou se ela poderia sair com ele no final de semana e ela disse talvez, ai eu coloquei na cabeça de que se ela pudesse fazer aquilo eu também podia, ela não é a única que odeia a menina, tenho certeza que você também vai odiá-la, e querer me matar. — Falou Al conhecendo a mãe que tem.

— Al, você fez a pior coisa que poderia ter feito, quem é a menina? — Perguntou Gina.

— A filha da Cho. — Respondeu Al esperando o grito que viria.

— Al, eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso porque acabei de acordar, vou fingir que foi outra pessoa, mas voltando ao assunto anterior, Al se a Elliz falou talvez o que significa duas opções, sim e não. — Falou Gina.

— Mas mãe, você acha que ela diria não? — Perguntou Al.

— Bom, se você tomasse iniciativa com ela, vocês já estariam juntos e ela teria que dizer não, mas se você pisasse na bola ela com certeza diria sim, e foi o que você fez, agora o que você tem que fazer é dizer a ela o que fez e porque fez, se ela te entender vocês podem se entender, ai já estarão juntos. — Falou Gina.

— Mas se ela não me entender? — Perguntou Al.

— Ai você terá que fazer ela te entender, vai ter que fazer o possível e o impossível, o ruim é que ela deu varias investidas e você não deu nenhuma, quando era para você investir você fez uma burrada dessa. — Falou Gina para o filho.

— Ta bom então. — Falou Al.

— E outra coisa, não deixe que ela saiba por outra pessoa, ela levou o notebook ou celular dela para lá? — Perguntou Gina.

— Acho que não, porque? — Perguntou Al.

— É melhor ela saber por você do que por outra pessoa, e naquelas redes sociais que vocês adolescentes entram com certeza ira ser mencionado sobre você e a menina que você saiu, agora vamos tomar café, tio Jorge junto dos Malfoy vai com a gente para 1995. — Falou Gina se levantando.

— Vamos. — Falou Al se levantando também.

— Antes vai colocar um short. — Falou Gina.

Al olhou para baixo e percebeu estar de cueca boxer, como de costume.

— Mas mãe, não tem ninguém em casa. — Falou Al.

— Idai, você não me vê andando de roupa intima quando não tem ninguém em casa, e também pode aparecer alguém, e seu pai não gosta que ficamos de roupa de dormir quando vai vir gente aqui em casa, vou fazer o suco que você gosta. — Falou Gina saindo do quarto deixando o filho para trás.

Al foi até seu guarda roupa e pegou um short, foi no banheiro fazer sua higiene matinal e depois desceu para cozinha, chegando ao local encontrou seus pais abraçados e se beijando.

— Ei, eu ainda estou aqui, vocês não acham que estão muito velhos para ficarem assim, estão parecendo dois adolescentes. — Falou Al se sentando em uma cadeira.

— Só porque você falou. — Falou Gina beijando o marido mais apaixonadamente.

— Tá bom, vocês podem se beijar, mas só isso, se não eu vou acabar ficando traumatizado. — Falou Al fazendo os pais se separarem novamente.

— Como se eu fosse fazer algo mais na frente de alguém, principalmente sendo meu filho. — Falou Gina servindo um pouco de suco para o filho que tinha um pedaço de bolo no prato.

— Isso quer dizer que vocês ainda fazem? — Perguntou Al com os olhos arregalados.

— Al, você já é grandinho demais para saber que a história da cegonha nunca existiu. — Falou Gina sorrindo.

— Mas não precisa dizer na cara assim né. — Falou Al corado.

— Eu não entendo os adolescentes, se dissermos a verdade fala isso, quando mentimos fala que somos muito careta por falar com eles como se vivêssemos em um conto de fadas. — Falou Gina — Al, eu estou sendo aberta, coisa que todos os pais tem que ser, e vocês adolescentes tem que parar de pensar que seus pais deixam de terem seus momentos íntimos, não estamos tão velhos assim. — Falou Gina se sentando ao lado do marido que estava em silencio.

— Há mãe, eu não sei, é estranho pensar que seus pais ainda fazem essas coisas, eu nunca escutei. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

— Se fosse para vocês escutarem não usaríamos abaffiato e faríamos de porta aberta, seria melhor para vocês? — Perguntou Harry irônico.

— Vai chegar a vez de vocês, e vocês vão nos entender, e outra coisa, eu prefiro que vocês tirem suas duvidas comigo e com o seu pai, seu pai esta ai para você e o James, eu cuido da Lily. — Falou Gina fazendo Harry se engasgar com o suco que estava bebendo.

Harry tossiu varias vezes antes de olhar incrédulo para Gina.

— Como assim a Lily? — Perguntou Harry com os olhos arregalados.

— Harry, do mesmo jeito que chegou a minha vez, vai chegar a da Lily, a única coisa que temos que fazer é conversar bastante com ela, no caso eu, porque você nunca conseguiria falar com ela sobre isso que eu sei, e também sei que não preciso começar a conversar com ela agora, daqui um tempo ainda, e também temos que rezar para que ela arranje um namorado que a respeite tanto quanto você me respeitou. — Falou Gina.

— Simples, quando vocês conhecerem o menino é só o papai dizer que se ele fazer algo errado, ele vai encontrar Voldemort antes da hora. — Falou Al rindo.

— Al, não piora a situação. — Falou Harry sério.

— E também tem outra coisa, eu não quero vocês cuidando do namoro que sua irmã vai ter, eu mesma ensinarei com que a Lily não seja feita de idiota, ela será mais esperta que você e o James. — Falou Gina.

— Vai ensinar ela a colocar o namorado na linha do mesmo jeito que fez com papai? — Perguntou Al.

— Seu pai não precisou ser colocado na linha, ele naquela época já sabia o que podia e o que não podia. — Falou Gina.

— Pai, porque não dizem logo que você era perfeito? — Perguntou Al para o pai.

— Porque eu não sou. — Respondeu Harry acabando com o assunto.

Depois daquela longa conversa os três voltaram a tomar o café em silencio, Al ainda corava quando se lembrava da mãe falando da vida intima dela e do pai dele.

Não demorou muito e ouviram campainha na porta.

— Eu atendo. — Falou Al se levantando e indo até a sala para atender a porta, ao abrir a mesma se deparou com seu tios Jorge, Carlinhos, tia Helena e Draco e Astória.

— Não sabia que vocês iam para lá também. — Falou Al se referindo a Carlinhos e Helena.

— Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil. — Falou Carlinhos entrando na casa quando Al deu passagem — Cadê seus pais? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Esta na cozinha. — Respondeu Al vendo seus tios e tia ir para cozinha, viu que Astória e Draco ainda estavam para fora — Podem entrar, fiquem a vontade, querem tomar café com a gente? — Perguntou Al fechando a porta depois do casal entrar e indo para cozinha, sendo seguido por Draco e Astória.

— Não, já tomamos café. — Respondeu Astória.

— Tá bom então. — Falou Al, quando o menino chegou a cozinha logo voltou a tomar seu café.

— Falta mais alguém? — Perguntou Jorge se sentando em uma cadeira.

— Sim, Rony e Hermione, mas eles já ligaram dizendo que não iam demorar. — Respondeu Harry.

— Há pai, eu já ia me esquecendo, não sei se James ligou aqui, mas Dumbledore quer conversar com você sobre o anel. — Falou Al.

— Que anel? — Perguntou Gina.

— O anel de Servolo Gaunt. — Respondeu Al.

— Entendi, é a Horcrux que não esta sendo contada no livro, já que ele foi destruído no meu sexto ano. — Falou Harry.

— Porque a Angelina não vai? — Perguntou Astória.

— Ela ainda não esta pronta para ver o Fred. — Respondeu Jorge.

— Vai falar para ele? Do mesmo jeito que eu falei para o Remo e a Tonks que eles haviam morrido no meu sétimo ano? — Perguntou Harry ao cunhado.

— Acho que sim, ainda não tenho certeza, quando chegar lá eu vejo. — Falou Jorge servindo suco para si próprio.

— Não querem comer? — Perguntou Gina para o casal Malfoy, Draco continuava calado, não estava se sentindo muito a vontade, em toda sua vida nunca imaginou que seria recebido tão educadamente na casa das pessoas que sempre zombou.

— Não obrigado. — Respondeu Astória.

— Malfoy, não precisa ficar ai como se o gato tivesse comido sua língua, pode falar que eu deixo. — Falou Harry tirando uma com a cara do loiro.

— Você não perde o bom humor mesmo. — Falou Draco.

— O que posso fazer, os tempos ruins já passaram, eu não guardei ressentimentos do passado, ainda mais depois do que sua mãe fez, ela é uma grande mulher, mesmo estando de mau humor as vezes. — Falou Harry.

— O que aconteceu na floresta proibida Potter? — Perguntou Draco, havia passado tanto tempo e ele ainda não sabia.

— Não sabe? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Minha mãe não gosta de falar do passado, e minhas conversas com meu pai nunca são muito amigáveis. — Falou Draco.

— Entendi, na floresta proibida, Voldemort tentou me matar e para ele eu havia morrido, ele só tinha que mandar alguém para verificar se eu estava morto mesmo, sua mãe foi, ela me perguntou baixinho se você estava vivo eu acenei que sim e ela disse a Voldemort que eu estava morto, foi isso que aconteceu. — Explicou Harry se levantando.

Draco continuou o mesmo, sem nenhuma reação, ouviram a campainha novamente e Al foi atender, voltando minutos depois seguido de Rony e Hermione.

— E então, vamos? — Perguntou Rony que nem havia chegado direito.

— Vamos, só vou escovar os dentes. — Falou Gina saindo da cozinha.

— Eu também. — Falou Harry seguindo o mesmo caminho.

— Eu também vou escovar os dentes, e pegar minhas coisas. — Falou Al sumindo pelo mesmo caminho que os pais.

— Eles devem ter combinado isso, só pode. — Falou Draco.

— Concordo. — Falou Rony abrindo a porta da geladeira.

— O que vai fazer? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Pegar um pouco de doce para comer. — Respondeu Rony servindo doce para si próprio.

— Rony, a casa não é sua. — Falou Hermione repreendendo o marido.

— HARRY POSSO PEGAR UM POUCO DESSE DOCE? — Gritou Rony com a cabeça erguida para o teto.

— PODE. — Ouviram a voz de Harry respondendo do andar de cima.

— Esta vendo, eu já sou de casa. — Falou Rony comendo uma colherada do doce.

— Que doce é esse? — Perguntou Helena.

— Mousse de maracujá. — Respondeu Rony.

— Ótimo, adoro mousse de maracujá. — Falou Helena também se servindo — Vocês querem? — Perguntou Helena olhando para o marido e para o casal Malfoy.

— Não. — Responderam os três.

— Rony me da um pouquinho ai. — Falou Hermione pegando uma colher e indo para perto do marido.

— Não foi você que disse que a casa não é minha? — Perguntou Rony desvencilhando seu doce da colher de Hermione.

— É eu disse, mas se você pode, eu também posso, agora deixa de ser ruim e me da um pouco. — Falou Hermione.

Rony olhou para esposa e entregou o restinho de doce que tinha no copinho de sobremesa.

— E então, vamos? — Ouviram a voz de Harry vindo da entrada da cozinha.

— Vamos. — Responderam todos, logo Hermione e Helena terminaram de comer e colocaram os copinhos dentro da pia, seguiram Harry até a sala e encontraram Gina e Al, o menino tinha uma mochila nas costas, não disseram nada, apenas deram as mãos e com um clarão desapareceram, segundos depois se viram no grande salão de Hogwarts, todos olhavam para eles, chegaram perto de seus filhos que estavam tomando café.

— Preciso falar com você. — Falou Draco (adulto) para Cath que tomou um pouco de suco e saiu do salão junto do pai, Astória (adulta) se sentou ao lado de Scorpius que estava sentado ao lado de Rose, a mulher não demorou para notar que os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

— Já estava na hora de isso acontecer. — Falou Astória (adulta) se referindo ao fato dos dois estarem namorando, não precisava que falassem para ela que estavam, percebeu isso logo pelo grande sorriso de Scorpius e as mãos dadas.

— Podia ter demorado um pouco mais. — Falou Harry (adulto) entregando alguns galeões a Harry, Helena, Carlinhos e Jorge fizeram o mesmo.

— Poderia ter acontecido antes, perdi a aposta para o Rony, isso não é uma coisa que se acontece diariamente. — Falou Jorge (adulto) se sentando no meio de Fred II e Roxanne.

— Diferente no xadrez, perde pra ele toda vez que joga contra ele. — Falou Helena rindo.

— Você por acaso já jogou contra o Rony no xadrez? — Perguntou Jorge (adulto).

— Pra eu perder também? Prefiro nem jogar. — Respondeu Helena dando de ombros — Cadê o Felipe? — Perguntou ao perceber que o filho não estava na mesa.

— Ainda esta dormindo, não planejamos nada para fazer de manhã então ele decidiu dormir um pouco mais. — Respondeu Fernando.

— E então Al, como foi o seu compromisso? — Perguntou James fazendo Elliz parar o que estava fazendo e olhando para Al, esperando a resposta dele.

— Foi chato. — Respondeu Al dando de ombros.

— E com quem você foi? — Perguntou James.

— Fui no cinema com a Alice. — Mentiu Al.

— Alice irmã do Frank? Ela não estava viajando? — Perguntou Lily.

— Ela estava, mas ai ela ficou mal emocionalmente, sabe, com o menino que ela gosta, ai como somos amigos ela pediu para eu ir com ela, tive que ouvir ela desabafar o cinema inteiro. — Respondeu Al.

— Menino que ela gosta? Nem sabia que ela gostava de alguém de Hogwarts. — Falou Hugo interessado.

— É, ela fica com a gente o dia inteiro em Hogwarts e eu nem sabia disso. — Falou Miguel.

— E vocês acham mesmo que ela falaria alguma coisa para vocês? Vocês dois e o Frank não falam pra gente de quem gostam, porque acha que eu e a Alice falaríamos alguma coisa pra vocês? — Perguntou Lily como se fosse obvio.

— Não gostamos de ninguém, pelo menos eu não. — Falou Miguel olhando para Hugo que olhava para o prato como se tivesse algo mais interessante que o cereal.

— Não olhem pra mim. — Falou Hugo sem ao menos olhar para os amigos e seus pais que olhavam esperando sua resposta.

— Seria legal poder dar veritasserum para seu filho, posso? — Perguntou Jorge (adulto) para Hermione (adulta).

— Jorge, se você fizer isso, eu lhe espanco. — Respondeu Hermione (adulta) ameaçando o cunhado.

Scorpius e Rose se levantaram e saíram do salão sendo observado por Rony (adulto) que teve uma bela idéia.

— Astória, posso dar um susto no Scorpius? — Perguntou Rony (adulto).

— Se eu dissesse não, você desistiria da idéia? — Perguntou Astória (adulta).

— Faria da mesma forma. — Falou Rony (adulto) dando de ombros e se levantando.

— Pode, não me importo. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

Hermione (adulta) ficou observando o marido sair do salão.

— Então, poderíamos fazer o jogo hoje, não tem nada para fazermos mesmo. — Falou Lily.

— Sim, mas tem que pedir permissão para Minerva. — Falou Teddy.

— Eu vou lá falar com ela. — Falou Vic se levantando e indo em direção a mesa dos professores.

— Elliz, preciso falar com você. — Falou Al para Ellis.

— Tudo bem, vamos pro salão comunal, ai você aproveita e guarda sua mochila. — Falou Elliz se levantando, Al antes de dar as costas para todos deu uma ultima olhada para sua mãe que acenou com a cabeça minimamente.

— Nem pense em se levantar Carlinhos. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o irmão que já iria se levantar.

— Porque mamãe não veio? — Perguntou Roxanne para Jorge (adulto).

— _Ela ainda não esta preparada, sabe, o Fred. _— Sussurrou Jorge (adulto) para filha que entendeu logo o motivo de sua mãe não ter vindo.

— Padrinho, Dumbledore queria falar com você, já que ele não esta na mesa hoje ele deve estar no escritório. — Falou Teddy.

— Eu vou ir lá falar com ele, vamos Gina? — Perguntou Harry para esposa.

— Vamos, já volto. — Falou Gina (adulto) se levantando e saindo do salão junto da esposa.

Juntos o casal subiu até a sala do diretor, por sorte quando chegaram em frente a gárgula Snape estava descendo as escadas, Harry percebeu o olhar do antigo professor em cima de você, deu de ombros e junto de Gina subiu para o escritório, bateu na porta do escritório e ouviu baixo a autorização para entrarem, Gina abriu a porta e puderam ver Dumbledore sentada em sua costumeira poltrona.

— Desculpe-me não ter recebido vocês no salão, estou um pouco ocupado ultimamente. — Falou Dumbledore — Sentem-se.

O casal se sentou de frente para o diretor.

— Meu filho disse que gostaria de falar comigo sobre o anel dos Gaunt. — Falou Harry.

— Sim, no livro diz que o anel foi destruído no seu sexto ano, por isso eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde possa estar, por isso quero pedir ajuda a você, quero que me leve até o anel, para que assim eu possa destruí-lo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas você quer que eu faça isso hoje mesmo? — Perguntou Harry.

— Se você estiver ocupado pode deixar para outro dia, ou melhor, no dia em que você estiver disponível. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Harry, não temos nada para ser feito pela manhã, acho bom que façam isso o quanto antes possível, porque pode acontecer de Voldemort souber de que eles sabem das Horcrux. — Falou Gina.

— Mas ele disse que esta ocupado no momento. — Falou Harry olhando para Dumbledore.

— Bom, quando eu disse que estou ocupado, me refiro ao o que um aluno me disse, estou pensando nas idéias dele, mas acho que da para eu dar um tempo para essas idéias. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Vocês acharam o medalhão de Salazar Sonserina? — Perguntou Gina.

— Sim, o achamos, por enquanto ainda não destruímos, já que irá ser preciso ofidioglossia para abri-lo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Entendo. — Falou Gina.

— Vamos agora? — Perguntou Harry.

— Acho melhor, nem irão perceber se formos sair? — Perguntou Gina.

— Você também vai? — Perguntou Harry.

— Vou, só irei ficar olhando. — Falou Gina para acalmar o marido.

— Você pode ficar verificando se ninguém esta nos vendo. — Falou Dumbledore.

Todos se levantaram, Dumbledore foi até onde a espada de Griffyndor estava guardada e a pegou delicadamente, depois disso deram as mãos.

— Eu irei aparatar. — Falou Harry, antes que Dumbledore pudesse dizer algo o moreno já havia aparatado e se viam em uma vila.

— Como fez isso? — Perguntou Dumbledore surpreso.

— Isso o que? — Perguntou Harry.

— Aparatou em Hogwarts. — Falou Dumbledore como se fosse obvio.

— Comecei a adquirir alguns truques, há muito tempo já que eu consigo aparatar em lugares protegidos, mas não costumo fazer isso para impressionar, são poucas pessoas que sabem disso, Gina, Rony e Hermione, meus filhos não sabem disso. — Falou Harry seguindo por um caminho que levava a uma casinha afastada do centro da vila.

— Onde estamos? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Estamos na vila onde eu vim parar no quarto ano, depois de ter tocado na taça tribuxo, estamos na vila em que a mãe de Voldemort nasceu, o nome dela é Little Hangleton. — Respondeu Harry seguindo a frente de mãos dadas a esposa.

— Achei que ele nunca guardaria uma coisa tão importante aqui, afinal, foi aqui que o pai viveu. — Falou Dumbledore ainda seguindo o casal.

— É um ótimo lugar, afinal, quem imaginaria que ele esconderia algo tão importante em um lugar como esse, que esta banhado de pessoas que ele não suporta, mas se as pessoas pensassem como ele seria bem mais inteligente, não tem que pensar como os sangues puros, imagino que ninguém tenha pensado que ele estava se escondendo a aqui na casa da família paterna, afinal a família paterna dele é trouxa. — Falou Harry.

— As pessoas nem ao menos imaginava que ele estivesse vivo. — Falou Gina.

— As pessoas tem que parar de pensar que ele morreu só porque ele não esta fazendo seus movimentos ao publico, eles tem que pensar que só acreditarão que ele morreu mesmo quando puderem ter o corpo para concretizar sua morte. — Falou Harry.

— E no seu tempo, tiveram o corpo para concretizar a morte? — Perguntou Dumbledore interessado.

— Sim, chegamos. — Respondeu Harry parando em frente a uma casa que aparentava estar abandonada, havia varias arvores em volta, as pequenas janelas sujas estavam todas abertas, a porta no mesmo estado, havia uma enfeite em forma de cobra na porta, as telhas do telhado estavam todas quebradas.

— Ele deve ter pensado, deixarei tudo aberto e assim estará mais fácil para alguém entrar se vierem aqui. — Falou Gina, a ruiva foi chegando perto da porta e antes que pudesse adentrar a casa algo a barrou, ou melhor, um escudo — Seria fácil demais. — Falou Gina se distanciando da casa.

— Tentarei quebrar o feitiço, vejam se ninguém nos observam. — Falou Harry se aproximando da porta, ele pegou a varinha e começou a murmurar algumas palavras que não puderam escutar, enquanto Gina e Dumbledore olhavam em volta para garantir que ninguém estivesse o observando, alguns minutos depois viram Harry adentrar a casa sem o escudo o impedir — Pode vir, Gina você também, é melhor ficar aqui dentro do que ai. — Falou Harry.

A ruiva e o diretor entraram a casa pequena, as coisas estavam todas jogadas na casa, o que devia estar na mesa estava no chão.

— O que exatamente aconteceu com as pessoas que moravam aqui? — Perguntou Gina.

— Bom, o pai e o filho sempre iam presos por ataque a trouxas, uma vez o pai de Mérope que é mãe de Hogwarts voltou para cá depois de ser solto de Azkaban e encontrou a casa vazia, já que ela havia fugido, o nome do pai dela era Servolo, ele não sabia cozinhar e pode ter morrido de fome, o filho dele que é Morfino ficou preso, não se sabe se ele foi solto. — Respondeu Harry.

— Sim, Morfino continua preso, ele foi solto um pouco antes do pai morrer e quando soube disso descontou tudo nos trouxas, acharam melhor prender ele permanentemente. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E onde pode estar o anel? — Perguntou Gina.

— Não sei. — Falou Harry.

Ele começou a andar pelo cômodo apontando a varinha para todos os lado, até que ele foi até a mesa e sua varinha se acendeu sozinha, ele passou a varinha por toda a extensão da mesa para ter certeza de que não estava escondido, achou estranho ao não encontrar nada em cima da mesa.

Gina chegou perto da mesa e foi tentar tocar na mesma com seus próprios dedos, mas Harry segurou sua mão antes que pudesse tocar.

— Não toca em nada, Voldemort pode ter distribuído varias maldições pela casa, se tocar pode acontecer de se espalhar por todo seu corpo lentamente, dando um tempo de vida a você, então não toque. — Falou Harry para esposa que assentiu e distanciou sua mão de perto da mesa, ela pegou sua varinha e com um aceno a mesa se levantou, ela depositou a mesa em outra extremidade da casa, enquanto Dumbledore apenas olhava.

— Em baixo da mesa, no chão. — Falou a ruiva.

Harry entendeu o que ela quis dizer e se abaixou, conforme ele foi se abaixando a luz da varinha foi se iluminando cada vez mais, até que com um aceno da mão de Harry ela se apagou, ele fez um movimento circular e um buraco foi feito ao chão, jogou o cimento e a terra arrancadas do lugar ao lado e foi fazendo o mesmo varias vezes, até que uma caixa media pode ser vista, estava suja, Harry não se atreveu a tirar com a própria mão, tirou usando magia e da mesma forma abriu a caixa, revelando o anel intacto, diferente do jeito que havia visto quando Dumbledore o mostrou o anel.

Já o diretor virou maravilhado, a história de que a pedra que estava no anel continha o símbolo das relíquias da morte era verdade, ele não se contendo foi aproximando sua mão do anel, mas a mesma foi segurada por Harry que sabia o do porque dele estar fazendo aquilo.

— O anel contem uma maldição muito forte, se for atingido pelo anel você não terá muito tempo de vida, sei como é difícil se segurar sabendo que poderia trazer as pessoas que ama de volta, mas se você pensar direito, vai perceber que pensar que eles estão mortos é uma bobagem, afinal, eles sempre estarão com você, do mesmo jeito que estão comigo. — Falou Harry.

Dumbledore ouviu cada palavras detalhadamente, e logo que entendeu o que ele queria dizer distanciou sua mão do anel, e usando magia Harry fez o anel levitar no ar, se levantaram.

— Iremos destruir aqui mesmo? — Perguntou Gina.

— Não, vamos para os fundos da casa, lá deve ser melhor, pode passar alguém aqui em frente a qualquer momento. — Falou Dumbledore.

Seguiram então para porta dos fundos e lá puderam ver mais arvores, formando um grande circulo, foram até o meio das arvores e se colocaram em circulo.

— Irei continuar a segurar ela assim. — Falou Harry se referindo ao anel ainda estar levitando — Gina, se distancie. — Falou o moreno para ruiva que assentiu e se distanciou alguns metros, continuou a olhar o que eles estavam fazendo — Você o destruirá. — Falou Harry a Dumbledore que assentiu e levantou a espada no ar, nem ao menos precisaram combinar, quando Dumbledore atingiu o anel com a espada uma onda de vento vindo do anel atingiu os três, até mesmo Gina que estava longe fazendo os três serem jogados de perto de onde o anel havia caído, um circulo se formou em volta de onde o anel havia caído na grama, já que Harry não conseguiu continuar fazer o anel flutuar por causa da onde de vento, Harry olhou primeiramente para Gina, verificando se ela estiva bem, logo que viu que ela já estava se levantando olhou para Dumbledore que fazia o mesmo.

— Nossa, isso foi o poder da Horcrux sendo destruída? — Perguntou Gina.

Os três se aproximaram do anel.

— Sim. — Respondeu Harry.

— Mas cadê a pedra? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

Foi ai que todos perceberam que a pedra havia sumido, continha apenas o anel no chão, sem seu enfeite mais chamativo.

— Eu acho melhor que já tenha sumido. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Deve ter sido lançado para longe por causa da rajada de vento, vamos embora, antes que percebam que sumimos. — Falou Gina.

— Bom, a pedra traria muita confusão para minha vida, e isso é uma coisa que não falta na minha vida, vamos embora, será melhor que a pedra havia sumido. — Falou Dumbledore segurando a espada que havia caído de sua mão, pegou o resto do anel.

— Vamos aparatar daqui mesmo. — Falou Harry.

Logo deram as mãos e em segundos apareceram no escritório do diretor, Harry sentiu que algo diferente pairava em volta do castelo, mas deu de ombros, poderia ser apenas sua imaginação.

— Ainda fico impressionado que consiga fazer isso. — Falou Dumbledore guardando a espada e o resto do anel.

— Vamos voltar para perto dos outros, vamos ver se eles vão jogar mesmo. — Falou Gina.

Logo o casal saiu do escritório e foi a procura de seus filhos.

MINUTOS ANTES (DRACO (ADULTO) E CATH)

Cath achou meio estranho seu pai querer falar algo com ela, pelo que ela se lembrava ela não havia feito nada de errado, ela junto de Draco foi até o jardim e lá se sentaram na sombra de uma arvore, um ao lado do outro.

— E então, como anda as coisas aqui? — Perguntou Draco.

— Estão bem, Scorpius e Rose finalmente estão juntos, parece que tudo esta se resolvendo paras pessoas que não percebem que se gostam. — Respondeu Cath.

— E você filha? Como esta sua vida sentimental? — Perguntou Draco.

— Como assim pai? — Perguntou Cath meia que corada.

— Cath, tudo bem que eu sou meio ciumento, quando se fala de você, mas eu sei o que acontece com você, sei que vai chegar um dia em que vai gostar de uma pessoa. — Falou Draco sorrindo para filha.

— Há pai, eu nem sei mais, ninguém nunca se interessa por mim. — Falou Cath cabisbaixa.

— E na sua escola, na frança? — Perguntou Draco.

— Também não, parece que os meninos de antigamente foram extintos, agora os meninos não querem nada, só querem viver na aba dos pais e ficar se gabando por ter ficado com uma menina, me arrependo de ter ido estudar na frança, eu poderia ter ido para Hogwarts. — Falou Cath.

— É, eu também acho que seria melhor se você tivesse ido para Hogwarts, mas e aquele menino, o Felipe, é esse o nome dele? — Perguntou Draco.

— Sim, é esse o nome dele, eu gosto dele, só não sei explicar como, e ele não deve gostar de mim, é apenas meu amigo. — Respondeu Cath dando de ombros — Como conheceu a mamãe? — Perguntou Cath repentinamente.

— Há, não foi um dia muito feliz para ela. — Falou Draco se lembrando.

— Me conta. — Falou Cath olhando para o pai.

— Foi no meio da guerra, o pai dela não é comensal, você deve saber, naquela época ela tinha 15 anos, não sabia se defender o suficiente para entrar em uma guerra, então ela teve que ir embora do castelo, mas para fazer isso ela teria que passar pelo meio da batalha, já que ela não sabia onde ter outro lugar de saída, seu avô foi atrás dela em Hogwarts, mas quando a achou viu um comensal perto dela, pronto para atacar, ele duelou com o cara mas acabou por se machucar muito, eu que estava perto não sabia o que fazer, ele foi jogado em cima de uma parede por um feitiço que não sabemos de onde veio, caiu quase que ao meu lado, me chamou e pediu para que eu cuidasse dela, ela estava traumatizada vendo seu próprio pai morrer, então a tirei de lá e a levei para um lugar seguro, depois disso nos tornamos amigo, depois veio o namoro, o casamento e vocês. — Falou Draco.

— É uma história meio triste, mas como foi a parte em que se apaixonou? — Perguntou Cath.

— Sua mãe é uma mulher especial, ela tem todas as qualidades que eu não tinha naquela época, e com tantas boas qualidades, tirando o fato de ser muito carinhosa, amorosa e ter o talento de passar a alegria as pessoas, é difícil não se apaixonar por uma pessoa assim. — Respondeu Draco — E depois da morte do pai as coisas também não foram fáceis para ela, você sabe que ela e Dafne só são irmãs por parte de pai, a mãe da Dafne não a aceitou de volta em casa, ainda mais depois que soube que 80% da herança da família foi deixada para ela, a mandou embora de casa, Astória não tinha para onde ir, então foi lá para casa, depois de eu ter quase duelado com meu pai, sabe que sua mãe é mestiça, e seu avô não admiti isso, ela ficou em casa por um tempo, depois que eu arrumei um emprego eu comprei um apartamento pequeno e ficamos lá até as aulas dela voltar, ela não queria voltar para escola, mas ai eu consegui a mudar de idéia, enquanto ela estava na escola eu ficava na mansão Malfoy, mas quando tinha as férias ou os feriados nós íamos para o apartamento ficar lá, fugir um pouco do mundinho do meu pai. — Falou Draco.

— Dafne não aceita vocês dois até hoje? — Perguntou Cath.

— Nós nem ligamos para o que a Dafne aceita ou não, a mãe dela e meu pai estavam fazendo um acordo, para que eu me casasse com Dafne ou com Pansy, quando eu disse que não me casaria com Dafne e sim com Astória, a mãe da Dafne ficou louca, já que ela queria que eu me casasse com Dafne só para ficar com parte da herança Malfoy. — Respondeu Draco.

— Fiquei sabendo que quando souberam que Scorpius era amigos dos Potter e dos Weasley, seu pai e você brigaram. — Falou Cath.

— Sim, ele disse que Scorpius era a vergonha da família por ser amigos das pessoas que destruíram Voldemort e sua reputação, eu dei um soco nele quando ele tentou insultar você, sua mãe ou Scorpius novamente. — Falou Draco — Sua avó não se importa com quem vocês fazem amizade, ela que escolheu o seu nome e o do Scorpius. — Falou Draco sorrindo.

— Ela tem um péssimo gosto para nomes femininos, porque Catherine é um nome de velha. — Falou Cath fazendo uma careta.

— Olha o meu e o do Scorpius, não existe nome pior que esse. — Falou Draco rindo — Há eu já ia me esquecendo, consegui sua vaga para estudar em Hogwarts no próximo ano. — Falou Draco vendo os olhos da filha brilhar e seu sorriso se alargar, ela se levantou toda alegre e Draco fez o mesmo, antes que pudesse perceber Draco sentiu a filha dar um forte abraço nele.

— Pai, eu te amo muito. — Falou ela entre o abraço.

— Também te amo filha, agora vá contar para seus amigos, vou ver se posso ir falar com o Scorpius, sabe onde ele pode estar? — Perguntou Draco desfazendo o abraço.

— Deve estar com Hagrid, ele tem detenção, lembra? — Perguntou Cath sorrindo.

— Eu havia me esquecido, vou lá, depois nós nos vemos. — Falou Draco vendo a filha correr para dentro do castelo.

Cath corria em direção do salão comunal da Grifinória, tinha que contar isso para Felipe, nem mesmo os vários degraus de escada a faziam parar de correr, chegando ao quadro da mulher gorda ditou a senha e quando o quadro se abriu foi direto para o dormitório masculino, quando abriu a porta apenas avistou Felipe dormindo de barriga para baixo, a coberta tampava toda suas pernas e o loiro estava sem camisa, não se agüentou e pulou em cima dele.

— FELIPE ACORDA, VAMOS, ACORDA POR FAVOR. — Gritou Cath nos ouvidos do loiro eufórica.

— Loira, eu to cansado, me deixa dormir só mais um pouco. — Falou ele ainda sonolento, ele se virou de barriga para cima, fazendo Cath se sentar em seu abdômen.

— Não, não é para dormir eu tenho uma ótima noticia para você, agora acorda, se não eu vou te derrubar dessa cama. — Falou Cath rindo da cara de sono que ele fazia.

— Dorme aqui comigo e depois você me fala da noticia. — Falou ele fechando os olhos.

— Deixa de ser tarado, eu não vou dormir com você. — Falou Cath corada.

— Não se preocupa, não farei nada de mais, só estou com sono Cath. — Falou Felipe.

Cath bufou e se levantou, pegou a varinha e apontou para Felipe que continuava de olhos fechados, ditou aguamenti, um jato de água atingiu o loiro completamente, o deixando todo molhado, ele logo se levantou de olhos arregalados e assustados.

— É bom você correr Catherine Malfoy, porque você vai se arrepender por ter feito isso. — Falou Felipe correndo atrás de Cath que pulava de cama em cama fugindo dele.

— Não, desculpa Felipe, mas você não estava acordando, foi o único jeito de eu chamar sua atenção. — Falou Cath pulando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

— E eu estou pensando em um jeito de fazer você se arrepender. — Falou Felipe conseguindo a pegar e a jogar em uma cama, segurou as duas mãos dela com apenas uma das suas e suas pernas com as suas, ficando quase que completamente em cima dela, com sua mão que estava livre começou a fazer cócegas nela que gargalhava .

— Para... Por favor, Felipe... Para... — Falava ela sem fôlego.

— Eu disse que você iria se arrepender. — Falou Felipe rindo da cara dela.

— Mas Felipe... Você não estava me ouvindo... Desculpa... Mas por favor... Para com isso... PARA... — Gritou ela sentindo ainda mais cócegas nas laterais da cintura.

— Vai ter que implorar para que eu pare. — Falou Felipe.

— Tá bom... Felipe para... Eu imploro... Eu vou fazer xixi nas calças... Por favor, para... FELIPE. — Falou Cath não se agüentando mais.

— Tá bom, eu paro, mas eu não me importaria se você fizesse xixi aqui, é a cama do seu irmão mesmo, estou todo molhado por causa de você. — Falou Felipe soltando as mãos dela, ela ainda ria sem ele fazer cócegas.

— Engraçadinho você, chato. — Falou Cath fingindo estar brava.

Felipe de repente tornou a prender as duas mãos dela, aproximou seu rosto do dela.

— Quem é chato? Eu posso muito bem fazer você fazer xixi na cama do seu irmão, não me importo. — Falou Felipe a vendo ficar surpresa.

— Isso não tem graça, e você é sim chato. — Falou Cath.

Felipe não estava se agüentando, não fora uma boa idéia aproximar seus rostos tanto assim, a beleza da loira parecia enfeitiçar Felipe, seus lábios pareciam implorar por um beijo dele, não iria conseguir se distanciar dela.

— Desculpa, mas eu não agüento. — Falou Felipe repentinamente.

Cath não teve nem ao menos tempo para pensar, logo sentiu os lábios do loiro tocar o seu, e ele logo pedir passagem com a língua, e ela é claro deu passagem para que a língua dele explorasse sua boca, sentiu as mãos dele se soltarem de seus pulsos e ir em direção a sua mão, a segurando e as direcionando para seus ombros, ela logo entendeu e o abraçou pelo pescoço, sentindo a pele quente de suas costas, uma das mãos dele estava em seu rosto enquanto a outra estava em sua cintura, Cath nunca havia beijado um menino daquela forma, os beijos que havia tido com outros meninos eram sem sentimentos, e agora com Felipe era completamente diferente, tinha carinho nele, delicadeza, Felipe não estava se agüentando, precisava ter mais contato com ela, se levantou sem separar seus lábios e assim a abraçou com mais intensidade, colando seus corpos, sentia ela acariciar seu ombro e bagunçar seus cabelos, conforme ela o abraçou mais apertado durante o beijo sua blusa se levantou, dando a Felipe a oportunidade para que sentisse sua pele, e foi o que ele fez, aproveitou que a cintura dela estava alguns centímetros descobertos e colocou suas mãos ali, naquele pequeno pedaço, podendo sentir a pele macia dela, a encostou em uma parede que estava mais próxima e a prensou contra a parede, já não existia mais distancia entre seus corpos, estavam completamente colados, os dois sentiam que precisavam de ar, mas não queriam se distanciar, mas logo já não estavam agüentando, e Felipe terminou o beijo com vários selinhos, estavam ofegantes, e continuaram abraçados, o loiro uniu suas testas, fazendo com que um sentisse a respiração acelerada um do outro bater contra seus rostos.

— Nos beijamos na cama do meu irmão. — Falou Cath fazendo Felipe rir.

— A culpa é do seu pai, quem mandou ele ter uma filha tão linda. — Falou Felipe fazendo Cath sorrir corada, e por incrível que pareça, tímida — E não estamos mais na cama do seu irmão. — Constatou Felipe.

— Achei que isso nunca fosse acontecer. — Falou Cath.

— E porque pensou isso? — Perguntou Felipe curioso.

— Quando estávamos no armário de vassouras você se distanciou. — Respondeu Cath.

— Esse não foi nosso primeiro beijo Cath. — Falou Felipe fazendo a menina arregalar os olhos, estava de olhos fechados até agora.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Cath confusa.

— Você me beijou na festa, suas amigas não te contaram? — Perguntou Felipe confuso.

— Não, elas não me contaram, e não podemos dizer que elas são minhas amigas de verdade. — Falou Cath.

— Quer sair comigo? — Perguntou Felipe fazendo Cath quase explodir de tanta felicidade.

— Quero, quero muito. — Respondeu Cath.

Felipe sorriu e logo voltou a beijar Cath, mas antes que o beijo se intensificasse a loira se separou dele.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Preciso usar o banheiro, posso? — Perguntou Cath envergonhada.

— Pode. — Falou Felipe, mas ele não a soltou.

— Felipe, para eu usar o banheiro você tem que me soltar. —Falou Cath rindo do menino.

— Há, claro. — Falou Felipe a soltando e a vendo ir correndo para o banheiro do dormitório, estava muito feliz, foi para sua cama e com um aceno de varinha ela ficou sequinha, se deitou de barriga para cima, não demorou muito e Cath havia saído do banheiro.

— Não vai dormir de novo, vai? — Perguntou ela se sentando ma beirada da cama.

— Depois de tomar um banho daquele eu até perdi o sono, mas e então, qual é a noticia? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Meu pai conseguiu me transferir para Hogwarts, o que significa que você não irá conseguir fugir de mim tão fácil nos próximos anos. — Falou Cath sorrindo para ele.

— Pena que eu só tenho mais um ano em Hogwarts. — Falou Felipe — Mas ao menos podemos jogar o terror naquela escola. — Falou Felipe se levantando — Vou tomar um banho e já volto, ai podemos descer, eu queria dormir até tarde, mas uma certa loira não deixou né. — Falou ele dando um selinho nela, pegando uma roupa e toalha e seguindo para o banheiro.

Cath vendo que poderia demorar deitou na cama do loiro que estava impregnada com seu cheiro, ficou pensando na sensação de o ter beijado, no carinho que recebe dele naqueles poucos minutos, seria difícil não se apaixonar por uma pessoa como Felipe, do mesmo jeito que seu pai falou que seria difícil não se apaixonar por uma pessoa como sua mãe, não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, só foi perceber que Felipe havia terminado o banho quando sentiu gotas de água cair em seu rosto, como estava deitada de barriga para baixo e olhava para o lado da porta não podia ver se Felipe havia saído do banho, se virou de barriga para cima e viu o loiro de cabelos molhados, sorrindo para ela.

— Gostou da minha cama? — Perguntou ele sorrindo largamente.

— Sim, é muito cheirosa. — Respondeu Cath sorrindo.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado, vamos? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Não vai secar esse cabelo? Vem cá. — Falou Cath fazendo ele se sentar e se levantando para poder pegar uma toalha, depois de ter pegado se sentou atrás dele e com carinho e gentileza começou a secar os cabelos loiros dele, Felipe estava de olhos fechados apreciando o carinho, era muito bom, ainda mais vindo de Cath — Secar os cabelos é bom, sabia? — Perguntou Cath sorrindo.

— Da preguiça. — Falou Felipe sorrindo também.

— Preguiça, uma coisa tão fácil assim, e tão rapidinho. — Falou Cath revirando os olhos.

— Só uma perca de tempo, tantas coisas boas para se fazer em vez de secar os cabelos. — Falou Felipe.

— É, e o que você tem em mente? — Perguntou Cath depositando a toalha na cabeceira da cama.

Ao se virar Felipe já estava de frente para ela e a beijou de surpresa novamente, entendeu logo o que ele estava querendo dizer em fazer outra coisa no lugar de secar os cabelos, Cath não soube quanto tempo durou o beijo, mas que foi tão bom quanto o primeiro ela sabia que foi.

— Precisamos descer, nem ao menos disse aos outros que estudarei em Hogwarts no próximo ano. — Falou Cath.

— Vamos então. — Falou Felipe se levantando.

— Há, não vamos dizer para eles que estamos ficando, quer dizer, eu nem sei ainda o que estamos fazendo. — Falou Cath sorrindo.

— Entendi, vamos ficar sem ninguém saber por enquanto. — Falou Felipe entendendo, mas ele sabia que seria mais do que ficante dela.

MINUTOS ANTES CONVERSA ENTRE ELLIZ E AL

Os dois seguiram para o salão comunal, chegando no dormitório masculino puderam ver Felipe dormindo.

— Vamos para outro lugar, mais reservado. — Falou Al.

Elliz assentiu, Al deixou sua mochila em cima de sua cama e juntos foram para sala precisa, já que não teria ninguém lá, Elliz pensou em um lugar e Al se viu novamente em uma replica do quarto da menina, ela se sentou na cama esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

— Prometi que vai me ouvir primeiro, depois você me julga ou faz qualquer outra coisa. — Falou Al antes de começar a falar.

— Tá bom. — Falou Elliz.

— Bom, ontem quando você disse que iria dar uma volta eu fui atrás de você, coberto pela capa da invisibilidade, eu vi você conversando com Julian e não gostei de você dizer que talvez sairia com ele no final de semana, ai eu meti na cabeça de que se você podia eu também podia, e o meu compromisso ontem não foi com a Alice, foi com a filha da Cho, antes que você fale alguma coisa por favor me escuta, eu me arrependo de ter ido, e nós nem ao menos nos beijamos, eu sei que foi errado, mas é que eu não gostei de te ver com o Julian, conversei com minha mãe hoje e ela achou melhor que eu te contasse, antes que você soubesse por outra pessoa. — Falou Al soltando um alivio por ter terminado, mas ao ver a reação de Elliz não sentiu alivio nenhum, ela estava com o rosto triste e seus olhos transbordavam de lagrimas, não queria ver ela assim.

— O pior disso Al é você ter saído com a pessoa que eu mais odeio, e a pessoa que você dizia odiar. — Falou Elliz com a voz embargada.

— Eu sei disso, eu sei que eu errei, por isso eu vim pedir desculpas, eu não quero te magoar, mas é que eu não sei o que me deu. — Falou Al.

— Isso não teria acontecido se você tivesse tomado uma atitude, eu fiz tantas coisas para que você percebesse que eu gosto de você, mas você não me disse uma palavra. — Falou Elliz.

— Quando eu fui atrás de você, que eu vi você com aquele menino você achou que eu teria ido lá para o que? Eu fui atrás de você para conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu, sobre todos aqueles beijos, mas ai eu escutei você falando que talvez sairia com ele. — Falou Al.

— Eu teria dito não se você tivesse tomado uma atitude, se estivéssemos juntos. — Falou Elliz.

— Já estaríamos juntos se aquele menino não tivesse aparecido. — Falou Al.

— É, mas como você disse, ele apareceu, eu não fui atrás dele do mesmo jeito que você foi atrás daquela garota. — Falou Elliz.

— Elliz, por favor... — Falou Al.

— Não, vai embora Alvo, sai daqui. — Falou Elliz antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar.

Al viu que não poderia fazer nada, só poderia esperar.

— Se coloca no meu lugar, eu me arrependo, eu nem beijei aquela garota. — Falou Al se virando e deixando a menina para trás.

Elliz assim que viu a porta fechada se jogou na cama macia, estava muito triste, pensava se deveria o perdoar, afinal pelo que ele disse, ele praticamente sentiu ciúmes quando ela estava com outro garoto, e ciúmes significava que ele gostava dela, viu a porta se abrir e por ela entrar Gina (adulta), antes que ela percebesse limpou as lagrimas que haviam deslizado por seu rosto.

— Nem adianta tentar esconder as lagrimas, vim aqui conversar com você. — Falou Gina se deitando na beirada da cama.

— Como entrou aqui? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Entrei quando Al saiu, antes que a porta sumisse, meu amor, sei o que meu filho fez, mas eu posso garantir a você que ele se arrependeu, sério mesmo, se você não se colocar no lugar dele e o perdoar deixara ele livre para aquela garota insuportável, e isso não é uma coisa que uma pessoa que ama de verdade faz, sabe, perdoar é uma coisa difícil, mas a alegria que ganhamos depois de perdoar compensa toda a dor que você esta sentindo, e tem mais uma coisa, nessa idade estamos a disposição para cometer erros e aprender, o Al aprendeu. — Falou Gina puxando a menina, a fazendo deitar a cabeça em seu colo, com delicadeza limpou as lagrimas que ainda manchavam seu rosto.

— Tá bem, tentarei pensar nas atitudes do Al, não prometo que o perdoarei. — Falou Elliz fechando os olhos.

— Agora limpe esse rosto, Lily conseguiu permissão para usar o campo de Quadribol para vocês jogarem. — Falou Gina.

Elliz assentiu e se levantou, secou o rosto novamente e junto de Gina saiu do quarto, foram para o campo e lá puderam ver varias pessoas de casas diferente, a minoria era os alunos da Sonserina.

Dentro do castelo Draco andava pelos corredores a procura de Astória, todas as vezes que haviam se visto ela arrumava um jeito de sair de onde ele estava, ou se não desviava seu olhar quando olhava para Draco e ele a olhava de volta, não estava entendendo, ela havia pedido para que esquecesse o beijo, a ultima vez que a viu ela havia passado com vários livros na mãe, supôs então que ela poderia estar na biblioteca, foi até lá e passou pelas varias mesas a procura dela, a achou na ultima mesa, tinha vários livros abertos a sua frente.

— Estudando é, estranho você fazer isso enquanto todo o resto da escola não esta nem ao para os estudos, já que não estamos tendo aula. — Falou Draco se sentando a sua frente.

— Eu não sou todo o resto da escola. — Falou Astória sem ao menos levantar seu olhar dos livros.

— Porque esta fugindo de mim? — Perguntou Draco.

— Não estou fugindo de você. — Mentiu Astória.

— Agora é você que não esta sendo sincera, esta fugindo de mim por causa daquele beijo? Você mesma pediu para esquecer. — Falou Draco confuso.

— Espero que tenha feito o que eu pedi, e não conte para ninguém. — Falou Astória o olhando pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado na biblioteca.

— Tem vergonha, não quer que as pessoas saibam que nos beijamos porque sente vergonha de mim? — Perguntou Draco.

— Só não quero confusão com ninguém, se souberem do que aconteceu minha vida será infernizada pela Parkinson e pela Dafne, já tenho confusão com minha meia irmã por ser filha do mesmo pai, imagine se ela souber que nos beijamos. — Explicou Astória.

— Achei que não ligasse para o que as pessoas falassem de você. — Falou Draco.

— Draco, não gosto de conhecer pessoas que fingem ser outras, vamos fazer um trato? — Perguntou Astória.

— Depende. — Respondeu Draco.

— Podemos ser amigos, mas para isso você tem que aceitar o fato de que você tem que parar de ser quem seu pai quer, tem que ser quem você é de verdade. — Falou Astória.

— E como quer que eu faça isso? Acabei de aceitar que não sou essa pessoa que eu mostro ser, não é tão fácil quanto você pensa, e quem vai aceitar essas mudanças? As pessoas parecem estar mais acostumadas com eu sendo ruim com todo mundo. — Falou Draco.

— Eu aceito sua mudança, você acha que eu ligo para o que minha madrasta acha de mim? Para o que Dafne pensa de mim. — Falou Astória.

— Ligaria se ela soubesse do que aconteceu. — Falou Draco se referindo ao beijo.

— Draco, se for para ajudar você eu posso até parar de ligar para o que minha irmã vai pensar, mas se coloca no meu lugar, eu não quero mais confusões do que já tenho, e eu já sei que enfrentarei um grande problema quando minha madrasta souber que estou tão próxima de você. — Falou Astória.

— Se não quiser não precisa ficar perto de mim, posso continuar sendo quem sempre fui. — Falou Draco.

— E um dia pensar que você morreu ou foi preso por eu não ter te ajudado? Prefiro passar o resto da vida brigando com Dafne do que pensar que prejudiquei uma pessoa por ter negado ajuda. — Falou Astória.

— Eu não entendo você, é estranho o jeito como me aceita. — Falou Draco confuso.

— Você aceitou o fato de eu ser mestiça, porque não posso aceitar o fato de você errar ao escolher ser quem seu pai quer que seja. — Falou Astória sorrindo.

— Mas é diferente. — Falou Draco.

— Você acha, eu não. — Falou Astória fechando todos os livros que estavam abertos em cima da mesa.

— Então confessa que estava mesmo usando os livros apenas para fugir de mim? — Perguntou Draco sorrindo.

— Não seja convencido Draco. — Falou Astória sorrindo também — Me ajude a guardar todos esses livros. — Falou Astória.

— Nossa, você nem pede, já vai mandando. — Falou Draco pegando a maioria dos livros — Diz onde são os lugares deles. — Falou Draco.

Passaram de prateleira em prateleira guardando os livros um de cada vez.

— Soube que ira ter um jogo do pessoal do futuro. — Falou Astória.

— É o que esta parecendo. — Falou Draco, andavam pelos corredores do castelo.

— Vamos lá então, talvez seja legal. — Falou Astória, no final do corredor apareceu Dafne e Parkinson, as duas olharam para eles de olhos arregalados — Boa sorte com suas namoradas, nos vemos no campo. — Falou Astória passando reto pelas duas enquanto as mesmas barraram Draco.

— Onde pensa que vai com aquela garota? — Perguntou Dafne.

— Não interessa a nenhuma de vocês, agora sai da minha frente. — Falou Draco esperando que as duas saíssem, mas elas não saíram.

— Eu não acredito que você esta andando com essa garota Draco, vamos dar uma volta com a gente, tenho certeza que você não irá se arrepender, e iremos rir juntos depois do que vai acontecer com esses idiotas que estão no campo de Quadribol. — Falou Pansy enlaçando o braço de Draco, Dafne fez o mesmo.

— Me soltem, e o que querem dizer com o que vai acontecer com as pessoas que estão lá? — Perguntou Draco curioso.

— Falamos para você se você deixar essa idiota da Astória e vir com nós. — Falou Dafne.

— Então eu vou ficar sem saber, e parem de pensar que vocês são minhas donas, me deixem em paz. — Falou Draco passando por elas e seguindo para o campo de Quadribol, seria um pouco difícil encontrar Astória, mas ao chegar lá viu que estava enganado, a parte em que estavam os alunos da Sonserina estava quase que completamente vazio, a não ser por algumas meninas, Astória estava afastada dessas meninas, foi se sentar ao lado dela.

— E então, elas exageraram no drama? — Perguntou Astória olhando para algumas pessoas que estavam na grama lá em baixo no campo.

— Não, só disseram que vai acontecer algo com as pessoas que estão aqui, estou achando isso muito estranho. — Falou Draco olhando em volta, parecia estar tudo normal.

— Deviam estar blefando. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

— O que estão fazendo lá? — Perguntou Draco indicando as pessoas La embaixo.

— Pelo que eu entendi, eles estão escolhendo os times, eles vão fazer tudo misturado, sabe, eles são de casas diferentes, pertencendo a Grifinória, Corvinal e Sonserina, então já que estão jogando entre amigos irão fazer times mistos, independente das casas que pertencem. — Explicou Astória.

— Não é todo dia que vemos isso. — Falou Draco.

— Com certeza. — Concordou Astória.

Lá em baixo Elliz estava indignada por causa de quem Fred II chamou para ser a apanhadora de seu time, foi até o primo que logo sabia que ela ficaria uma fera.

— Eu não acredito que chamou a Chang para ser apanhadora de seu time. — Falou Elliz para Fred II.

— O que você queria que eu fizesse, faltava uma apanhadora e Cho foi pedir para Minerva pedir para gente colocar ela em alguma posição, não pude recusar, e todo mundo sabe que a Cho não é tão apanhadora assim. — Falou Fred II.

— Que raiva dessa garota, porque não chamou o Harry ou a Gina? — Perguntou Elliz indicando o casal.

— Eles disseram que ficariam para o próximo jogo, que seria escolhido pelo Jorge e pelo Harry. — Respondeu Fred II.

— Então porque não pediu para o Al ou a Lily serem um dos apanhadores? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Eu também queria, mas ai o James me convenceu de que eles eram ótimos artilheiros jogando junto, e olha o tempo, esta quase nublado, Lily tem que ficar o mais baixo possível, tio Harry pediu para que a colocasse em uma posição que não a fizesse subir. — Falou Fred II.

— Não acredito que terei que jogar contra essa garota. — Falou Elliz.

— Melhor do que ser parceira dela, sei que pode cuidar dela sozinha, torço por você mesmo sendo do meu time adversário. — Falou Fred II.

— Boa sorte então. — Falou Elliz apertando a mão do primo, logo todos se posicionaram no ar.

_**TIME A:**_

Batedores: Fred II e Roxanne

Artilheiros: James, Alvo e Lily

Goleiro: Hugo

Apanhador: Cho Chang

_**TIME B: **_

Batedores: Fernando e Felipe

Artilheiros: Lysa, Scorpius e Miguel

Goleiro: Lorcan

Apanhador: Elliz

— Como saberemos de que time cada um faz? — Perguntou Madame Hooch.

— Pai, da um jeito nisso. — Falou Lily para seu pai que assentiu e com um aceno de varinha as camisetas de cada um mudou de acordo com seu time, time A tinha camisetas brancas e o time B camisetas pretas.

— Esta melhor, como sabem não admitirei que prejudiquem seus adversários com golpes baixos, quero um jogo limpo. — Falou Madame Hooch abrindo a caixa que continha os dois balaços que logo voaram junto com o pomo que passou na frente de Elliz e depois na frente de Cho, a professora de vôo pegou a goles e jogou para cima, que logo foi pega por Scorpius antes que Al conseguisse pegar, o loiro seguiu em direção as balizas em que Hugo defendia, quando jogou a bola em direção a baliza mais baixa Hugo defendeu jogando a bola para Lily que vôo para o outro lado do campo, desviou de Miguel que passou ao seu lado para tentar pegar a goles, e quando todos pensaram que ela lançaria a bola na baliza mais alta ela jogou a bola para Al que viu Lysa a sua frente e depois jogou a bola para James que rapidamente jogou a goles na baliza da esquerda, marcando um ponto para seu time.

— Dez pontos para o time branco. — Falou Lino marcando um ponto para o time de Fred II.

Logo Miguel pegou a bola e foi em direção a baliza de Hugo, sabia como enganar o amigo, jogou a bola na baliza em que Hugo estava parado a frente, o ruivo logo rebateu com a parte traseira da bola, fazendo a mesma voltar paras mãos de Lysa que antes que Hugo percebesse jogou a bola diretamente na baliza em que Hugo estava mais distante, que era a da esquerda já que ele estava na baliza da direita.

— E dez pontos para o time preto, parece que Elliz esta tendo um pouco mais de sucesso em apanhar o pomo do que Cho, a vassoura de Elliz tem uma grande quantidade de velocidade maior do que de Cho, será que estão tendo uma rivalidade mais sério do que apenas uma rivalidade entre jogadores adversários? — Perguntou Lino fazendo com que todos olhassem para Cho e Elliz que estavam lado a lado seguindo o pomo, mas ao mesmo tempo em que uma olhou para outra o pomo sumiu de suas vistas.

_Droga. Pensou Elliz._

Fernando rebateu um balaço em direção de Elliz que ao desviar deixou a goles cair e assim ser pega por Miguel que vôo paras balizas adversárias, passou a goles para Lysa e foi a frente, quando a loira viu estar encurralada jogou a goles para Miguel que estava mais perto das balizas e livre de algum adversário, Miguel viu que Hugo estava o observando, jogou a bola para Scorpius que logo marcou um ponto na baliza mais baixa.

— E mais dez pontos para o time preto. — Falou Lino.

Elliz olhou para cima e viu o pomo voar para mais alto, e como toda apanhadora faria ela foi atrás, percebeu Cho vir atrás dela ao perceber seu movimento, nem havia percebido que o tempo havia se fechado, sentiu o clima esfriar repentinamente, mas deu de ombros.

Já nas arquibancadas Harry (adulto) estranhou o fato de esfriar repentinamente, quando chegou depois de ter saído com Dumbledore e Gina havia estranhado também a mudança de clima, já que quando saiu estava ensolarado e quando chegou estava quase que completamente nublado e agora estava completamente nublado.

— Harry, este frio repentinamente é muito estranho. — Falou Gina que também havia percebido a repentina mudança de clima.

Ouviram um grito e puderam ver Cho descer do alto assustada.

— Ei, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Al estranhando Cho ter descido daquele jeito e Elliz ter continuado lá em cima.

— Dementadores, milhares de dementadores lá em cima. — Respondeu Cho.

— E cadê a Elliz? — Perguntou Al.

— Continuou a ir atrás do pomo. — Respondeu Cho saindo voando em direção ao castelo.

Al olhou para seus pais e eles logo entenderam o que ele iria fazer.

— Al, nem pense nisso. — Falou Gina antes de ver o filho voar para onde ela já não podia ver, ele estava acima das nuvens nubladas — VOLTA AQUI. — Gritou Gina assustada pelo fato de seu filho estar lá em cima com possivelmente milhares de dementadores.

— Gina, me escuta, feche os olhos — Falou Harry (adulto) passando a mão por cima dos olhos da ruiva que os fechou — Preciso que pense no dia do nosso casamento, no que sentiu aquele dia, lembre do que eu disse a você, que daquele dia em diante iríamos começar a construir nossa família, depois de pensar naquele dia conjure o patrono, Lily esta em perigo, irei cuidar da nossa menininha, deixo nas suas mãos que cuide dos nossos homenzinhos. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando um selinho na esposa e se virando, antes que seu filho voasse em busca de Elliz viu sua filha olhar estranha para própria vassoura, e logo a ruiva olhar para seu pai com o olhar implorando por ajuda, antes que pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo com sua filha viu a vassoura dela ir em direção ao lago negro, e foi ai que percebeu o que queriam fazer com Lily, a menina não sabia nadar e mesmo que pudesse, as criaturas do lago negro a puxariam para o fundo do lago, já que varias criaturas não aceitavam que pessoas entrassem na água sem que Dumbledore o avisassem, com um aceno de varinha seu filho mais velho chegou ao seu lado.

— Pai, o que esta acontecendo? — Perguntou James.

— Dementadores, James preciso da sua vassoura, Lily esta em perigo, ajude as pessoas conjurando o seu patrono. — Falou Harry (adulto), James assentiu e deu a vassoura a seu pai que logo saiu voando na mesma direção que Lily.

Rony (adulto) olhou para onde Rose, ela estava afastada dele, sentada ao lado de Teddy e Vic, viu a filha segurar a vassoura que estava ao lado de Vic e montar na mesma, achou estranho a filha fazer isso, já que a mesma sempre teve medo de altura, a viu atravessar o campo e ir para um lugar que ele não sabia onde era.

— Sr. Weasley, onde a Rose esta indo? — Perguntou Scorpius parando a sua frente.

— Não sei. — Respondeu Rony (adulto), aquilo não era normal, tudo aquilo estava muito estranho, dementadores aparecer no mesmo dia em que sua filha decide montar em uma vassoura e ir para um lugar sem sentido — Olhou em direção a Umbridge e a viu olhando para onde Rose ia, achou aquilo muito estranho — Scorpius, isso esta sendo muito estranho, vamos atrás da Rose. — Falou Rony, ele pegou uma vassoura que estava com Gina (adolescente), e junto de Scorpius foi atrás de Rose, e viu que sua vassoura ia para muito perto do salgueiro lutador — Scorpius, eu paraliso a arvore e você pega a Rose. — Gritou para o loiro que assentiu.

Rony pulou da vassoura e se transformou na sua forma animaga, não demorou muito e a arvore segurava Rose pela perna e a puxava para todos os lados, passava o galho que segurava Rose em meio a arvore fazendo com que a ruiva se machucasse com os galhos que batiam no seu rosto, como sua forma animaga era um pouco maior que o normal foi difícil chegar até o nó da arvore, havia sido jogado para longe da arvore varias vezes pelo galho que o distanciava da arvore, tendo que desviar de vários galhos para chegar perto do tronco, e sendo rápido para que não fosse atingido novamente e sido jogado para mais longe, quando conseguiu paralisar a arvore olhou para cima em busca da filha, a viu de cabeça para baixo sendo segurada pelo pé, viu Scorpius pegar a varinha e antes que pudesse murmurar algum feitiço contra a arvore segurar sua filha e após jogar o feitiço que fez com que o galho soltasse sua filha a segurou para que ela não caísse, já que era alto demais, ela se machucaria muito.

Quando viu que Rose já estava no chão sentada foi até ela e voltou para sua forma normal, teve que pegar os restos do que sobrou de as camiseta, e com um aceno de varinha a camisa voltou a ser normal, sua esposa odiava quando ele rasgava as camisas quando se transformava na forma animaga.

— Você esta bem filha? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) segurando o rosto da filha com gentileza.

— Sim, eu estou bem. — Respondeu Rose.

— Ótimo, preciso voltar para o campo, tem milhares de dementadores aqui, se acham que conseguem conjurar patronos vão para lá ajudar, se não voltem para o castelo. — Falou Rony (adulto) sumiu em cima da vassoura em que havia chegado e o mais rápido que pode chegou ao campo, podia ver milhares de vultos pretos pelo campo, assustando os alunos.

MINUTOS ANTES

Gina não entendeu porque Harry pediu para que ela fizesse aquilo, mas fez o que ele pediu, pensou no dia do seu casamento e antes que pudesse escutar o grito assustado de alguém executou o feitiço do patrono, ficou surpresa ao ver mais do que seu patrono, junto de seu cavalo viu um tigre do mesmo tamanho que a forma animaga do marido e o cervo que sempre fora o patrono do moreno, nunca havia conseguido conjurar três patronos, ser irmão e Harry haviam conseguido fazer isso a um tempo, o de Rony era um leão, um cachorro e uma lontra que pertencia a Hermione, sabia que a amiga também não conseguia fazer o que eles faziam, viu os três patronos avançarem contra os dementadores que recuavam o mais rápido possível, também pode ver vários outros patronos, como a fênix de Dumbledore, o cervo de Harry (adolescente), o gato de Minerva, o lobisomem de Lupin, o lobo de Teddy, uma loba que pertencia a Vic, viu seu filho mais velho também conjurar um cervo, um cachorro que pertencia a Rony (adolescente), a lontra de Hermione (adolescente), o cavalo de Gina (adolescente), viu um animal que lembrava muito um lobisomem e pode ver que era de Tonks, uma lebre de Luna, os gêmeos Lorcan e Lysa também tinham uma lebre, o cachorro de Sirius, uma doninha que pertencia a Arthur, mas deixou de reparar nas formas de patrono ao ver um vulto cair com velocidade, e percebeu ser uma pessoa, ficou assustada ao ver que era seu filho que estava abraçado a Elliz, não sabia o que fazer, viu Draco e Astória (adultos) tirando varias pessoas que corriam assustadas para todos os lados, Astória também tinha um patrono, que era uma onça, antes que Al caísse na grama com violência, Draco (adulto) apontou a varinha em direção a eles e ela pode ouvir ARESTO MOMENTUM, ficou aliviada, sabia que seu filho não se machucaria com a ajuda daquele feitiço.

O patrono de Astória (adulta) afastava os dementadores dos alunos enquanto Draco (adulto) via se os alunos que estavam sendo atacados estavam bem, do outro lado do campo, na arquibancada da Sonserina viu Draco (adolescente) ficar encurralado por vários dementadores, estava ele e mais uma menina, direcionando sua varinha para lá fazendo com que assim os dementadores fugissem de perto deles, viu ele a olhar e acenar com a cabeça.

Olhou em volta e viu que tinha poucos dementadores, mas havia vários alunos desmaiados nas arquibancadas, outros assustados corriam e as vezes caiam se machucando.

Depois de ver que todos os dementadores haviam sumido desceu para onde seu filho continuou jogado, correu até lá e viu que os dois estavam desmaiados, Elliz estava caída por cima do peito de Al e os braços dele estavam em volta dela, com cuidado tirou Elliz de cima de Al e estranhou o que estava no meio deles, o pomo de ouro, pegou e guardou, com um aceno de varinha duas macas apareceram ao seu lado, com um pouco mais de cuidado colocou cada um dos dois em cada uma das macas, depois de os levar para ala hospitalar voltou para ajudar os outros que estavam machucados ou desmaiados.

VARIOS MINUTOS ANTES

Harry não sabia com quem mais estava preocupado, se era com seu filho do meio que continuava acima das nuvens com milhares de dementadores, se com sua filha que não sabia nadar, e estava voando acima do lago, eram tantos dementadores que o frio deles chegaram a congelar o lago, de repente viu a vassoura de Lily girar e a menina não conseguir se segurar, caindo no gelo do lago, soltou um suspiro, o gelo não havia quebrado, mas seu alivio não durou muito, ouviu algo trincar e logo em seguida o gelo em que sua filha estava quebrar, sua filha começou a mexer os braços tentando subiu novamente no gelo, inclinou o corpo para frente e assim a vassoura desceu, pulou um pouco perto da filha e do mesmo jeito o gelo quebrou, foi até a menina, a água estava congelando, antes que conseguisse fazer algo viu Lily afundar repentinamente, com certeza ela devia ter sido puxada para dentro da água por uma criatura, mergulhou e antes que ela fosse para mais fundo pegou a varinha e um feitiço atingiu o que estava puxando Lily, segurou a filha pela cintura e a colocou em cima do gelo que ainda estava inteiro.

— Lily, corre para grama, agora. — Falou Harry (adulto), ele ainda estava na aula.

— Mas pai, você... — Lily tentou falar.

— AGORA LILY. — Gritou Harry (adulto) autoritário, viu sua filha arregalar os olhos e assentir, com um pouco de dificuldades ela saiu correndo em cima do gelo, e conforme ela corria o gelo trincava, Harry percebeu que não conseguiria correr em cima do gelo, por causa do seu peso, sentiu algo o puxar para o fundo do lago, não conseguia ver direito, estava escuro dentro do lago, com um aceno de varinha atingiu a criatura que o segurava do mesmo jeito que havia feito com sua filha, voltou para superfície e com mais um aceno de varinha um tigre de fogo apareceu e começou a correr em cima do gelo, derretendo o mesmo, e assim ele pode ir nadando até onde sua filha estava o olhando, estava muito cansado, já havia passado da época em que tinha todo aquele pique para suas aventuras, chegou cansado na grama.

— Pai, você ta bem? — Perguntou Lily ao seu lado, a menina estava encharcada.

— Estou apenas um pouco cansado. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) se jogando na grama — Estou muito velho para toda essa adrenalina. — Falou Harry fechando os olhos cansado.

— Preciso levar você para ala hospitalar. — Falou Lily olhando em volta a procura de alguém para ajudar.

— Espera só um minuto Lily, para eu recuperar o fôlego. — Falou Harry (adulto) com o coração batendo a mil.

Lily se sentou e puxou o pai para que colocasse a cabeça em seu colo, ficaram ali um bom tempo, Lily viu varias pessoas vindo em sua direção, e uma delas era sua mãe que com certeza estava muito preocupada.

— Vocês estão bem? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) quando chegou perto deles.

— Sim, papai perdeu um pouco de fôlego. — Respondeu Lily sorrindo.

— Vocês querem o que? Eu não tenho mais 17 anos para conseguir entrar em um lago congelado. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo.

— Mas isso esta muito estranho, dementadores aparecem no mesmo dia que acontece isso comigo. — Falou Lily.

— Você não foi a única, deu a louca na Rose e ela subiu em uma vassoura e seguiu para o salgueiro lutador. — Falou Rony (adolescente).

— E onde ela esta? Cadê o Al e a Elliz? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) percebendo que o filho não estava ali.

— Estão na ala hospitalar, desmaiados, supomos que eles foram atacados por dementadores demais, e Elliz estava aprendendo a conjurar o patrono esses dias, ela nem ao menos nos disse se havia conseguido. — Falou Fernando.

— Ela conseguiu, Al havia me dito, mas controlar um patrono em cima de uma vassoura, ainda mais de onde eles estavam que poderia estar ventando muito não é fácil. — Falou Harry (adulto) ainda deitado.

— TODOS PARA ALA HOSPITALAR, AGORA, PRECISAM DE CUIDADOS. — Gritou Madame Pomfrey aparecendo no meio das pessoas.

— Espera um pouquinho, ainda estou descansando. — Falou Harry (adulto) fechando os olhos.

— Nada de esperar, vamos logo Sr. Potter, você já deveria ter sua própria cama, de tanto que aparece machucado lá. — Falou ela fazendo todos rirem.

— Já to indo então. — Falou Harry (adulto) se levantando.

— Esta frio, vocês não acham? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) pegando a varinha e com um aceno Harry e Lily ficaram secos.

Antes que Harry pudesse dar um passo Lily abraçou o pai com força, havia ficado com tanto medo quando caiu na água, teve medo também quando viu seu pai ser puxado para dentro da água bruscamente.

— Ei, não precisa ficar assim agora, vamos. — Falou Harry (adulto) passando a mão nos cabelos na ruiva que ainda estavam molhados, suas roupas estavam secas, mas seus cabelos estavam molhados.

— Fiquei com tanto medo. — Falou Lily, a ruiva sentia seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas.

— Não precisa ter medo. — Falou Harry (adulto) olhando para esposa.

— _Ela não vai conseguir dar um paço. _— Sussurrou Gina (adulta) para que apenas o marido escutasse.

Harry (adulto) assentiu e pegou a filha no colo que continuou abraçada a ele, não fora a primeira vez que ela levara um susto tão grande, havia tido uma vez que ela caiu em uma piscina que era funda demais, ela tinha apenas onze anos de idade, seguiu para ala hospitalar e chegando ao local depositou a filha em uma cama, enquanto se sentava em outra, nunca havia visto o local tão cheio.

Um pouco mais longe dali Draco (adolescente) ainda estava nas arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol, não havia conseguido sair já que estava todo mundo correndo de um lado para o outro, e Astória parecia não conseguir dar um paço.

— Ei, me responde o que esta acontecendo com você. — Falou Draco (adolescente) preocupado com a morena, a única coisa que ele havia visto foi um dementador parar na frente de Astória e fazer como se estivesse segando algo de Astória, a menina havia ficado tão assustada.

— Foi horrível Draco, eu ouvi tanta coisa, gritos e mais gritos, sabe, eu senti meu mundo desmoronar, minha felicidade se esvair, a única coisa que eu senti foi dor e tristeza. — Falou Astória, ela estava assustada, encolhida.

— Vamos, preciso levar você para ala hospitalar. — Falou Draco, o loiro percebeu que a morena estava assustada demais para conseguir andar, soltou um longo suspiro e sem dizer nada a Astória a pegou no colo, a menina ao perceber o que ele havia feito olhou para ele assustada.

— Draco, não precisa... — Tentou falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Não precisa me olhar desse jeito, falou que não sentia vergonha de mim, e você nem é tão pesada assim. — Falou Draco seguindo paras escadas que chegava ao campo.

— É meio constrangedor ser carregada assim. — Falou Astória olhando em volta, por enquanto ainda não tinha ninguém os vendo.

— Eu to mais preocupado com o que as pessoas vão pensar quando ver eu carregando você, essas pessoas tem a mania de pensar mais do que deve, ainda mais quando se fala de mim. — Falou Draco.

— Já seria difícil verem nós dois como amigos, imagine quando verem a gente desse jeito, ta parecendo um conto de fadas, o príncipe salva a princesa e a pega no colo. — Falou Astória com a voz entediada.

— É fácil alguém querer pegar você no colo, agora imagine eu, um garoto arrogante e insuportável pegando uma menina no colo, e ainda por cima, eu nunca nem liguei paras meninas que anda comigo a cinco anos, imagine uma menina que diz querer me ajudar a menos de uma semana. — Falou Draco.

— E eu sendo carregada pelo insuportável do Malfoy. — Falou Astória.

Os dois se olharam e riram um da cara do outro.

— Tomara que não tenha muita gente na ala hospitalar. — Falou Astória.

— Duvido, vi tanta gente se machucar correndo dos dementadores. — Falou Draco.

Depois do que ele havia falado, seguiram em silencio, Astória encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco, assim ao menos não veriam seu rosto completamente, Draco via cada uma das pessoas olhando para ele e murmurando para quem estivesse do lado, chegando a ala hospitalar viu todas as pessoas o olhando espantados, principalmente as pessoas do futuro, viu sua versão mais velha e a mulher que estava com ele, a mulher soltou um sorriso e deixou de olhar.

— _Você não devia ter dito que queria que não tivesse muita gente aqui, olha como todos os Sonserinos nunca tem sorte, já tivemos a ma sorte de ser quase que os únicos sonserinos naquele lugar, se estivéssemos dentro do castelo as pessoas não estariam nos olhando assim. _— Sussurrou Draco para que apenas Astória ouvisse, sentiu um arrepio na nuca ao sentiu a respiração da menina bater contra sua pele quando ela riu baixo.

— _Desculpa, não deveria ter dito que poderíamos ir lá. _— Falou Astória ainda sem levantar a cabeça.

— Não tem problema. — Falou Draco.

Ele viu a enfermeira e foi até ela.

— Meu Merlin, mais um, deixe ela naquela ultima cama lá. — Falou a enfermeira indicando a ultima cama, Draco assentiu e foi até a cama, teve que passar pela cama de Harry (adulto) recebendo a atenção de todos, quando chegou perto da cama onde Astória iria ficar a depositou delicadamente da cama e se sentou em uma cadeira que tinha ao lado.

— Não foi tão ruim assim ir nesse jogo, eles jogam bem, mesmo que o jogo tenha sido curto. — Falou Draco.

Astória se cobriu com a coberta que estava na cama e se deitou de lado, ficando de frente para Draco.

— Seu filho parece jogar melhor que você. — Falou Astória tirando uma com a cara dele.

Draco soltou uma leve risada.

— É, eu percebi. — Falou Draco, viu que o olhar de Astória estava direcionada para algum lugar atrás dele, seguiu o olhar dela e viu Cath e Scorpius virem na direção deles.

— E ai Astória, como esta? — Perguntou Scorpius alegre.

— Estou bem, e vocês? Foram atacados pelos dementadores também? — Perguntou Astória olhando para os dois.

— Não, sabemos conjurar um patrono, estávamos falando com Teddy, e queríamos que Dumbledore desse permissão a ele para que ele e o Remo ensine as pessoas que ainda não sabem a conjurar um patrono. — Falou Cath.

— Isso seria ótimo. — Falou Astória sorrindo gentil.

— Qualquer coisa nós avisamos a você. — Falou Scorpius.

— Obrigado gente, melhoras para os seus amigos. — Falou Astória.

— Diga a Gina Potter que agradeço por ela ter afastado os dementadores de perto de mim e da Astória. — Falou Draco sem ao menos olhar para os gêmeos que estavam espantados.

— Digo sim. — Falou Scorpius saindo de perto.

— Então você entendeu o que eu e o Scorpius queríamos dizer a você aquele dia? — Perguntou Cath para Draco — E pode olhar para mim, não sou tão feia assim. — Falou a loira fazendo Astória rir.

— Precisei da ajuda da Astória para entender. — Respondeu Draco olhando pela primeira vez aquele dia para Cath.

— Fico feliz que esteja andando com a Astória, ela é uma menina muito legal, ira ensinar você a andar no caminho certo, e se precisar de ajuda com essa sua mudança, eu e o Scorpius estamos aqui. — Falou Cath, Draco assentiu.

— Conhece a Astória no futuro? — Perguntou Draco.

— Ela faz parte da família. — Respondeu Cath — Bom eu vou indo. — Falou Cath dando um tchau e depois sumindo.

— Esta vendo, você tem a chance de conhecer seus filhos, e saber se eles são filhos que garante orgulho para os pais, quer dizer, orgulho parece que é uma coisa que não vai faltar para você. — Falou Astória indicando a cama onde as pessoas do futuro estavam em volta.

Draco viu sua versão mais velha abraçado a Cath, um abraço que nunca havia dado em seu próprio pai, viu o rosto do homem que nunca imaginou que seria se virar para ele, e dar um leve aceno de cabeça, mas percebeu que o olhar dele não estava nele, e sim em Astória, achou isso muito estranho.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo viu Snape entrar e ir em sua direção.

— Draco, esta na hora das suas aulas. — Falou Snape.

— Tudo bem, nos vemos outra hora Astória, se cuida em. — Falou Draco se levantando.

— Pode deixar. — Falou Astória se virando de costas para entrada, antes de sair Draco (adolescente) deu uma ultima olhada parastória (adolescente), mas a mesma estava de costas para ele.

— Srta. Você precisa de chocolate e descansar um pouco, aqui os chocolates que você precisa e depois durma um pouco, garanto a você que sairá daqui na hora do jantar, dando tempo de acompanhar a leitura. — Falou a enfermeira dando o chocolate a Astória que logo que terminou de comer ficou em silencio para que pudesse dormir, o que não demorou muito a acontecer.

Scorpius foi para o lugar onde seus pais estavam, já que eles depois de ouvirem de Harry (adulto) que todo aquele acontecimento foi um plano de Umbridge se distanciaram de todos, Cath estava junto deles.

— Ele não percebeu ainda. — Falou Cath.

— Quem não percebeu o que? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— O Draco do presente ainda não percebeu que Astória é nossa mãe. — Explicou Cath.

— Pai, sinceramente em, como você não perceberia isso? — Perguntou Scorpius ao pai que deu de ombros.

— Olha quem fala, ficou amando uma menina por três anos e nunca percebeu que ela te amava também. — Falou Draco (adulto) zombando do filho.

— Falando nisso, pai da Rose disse que iria te dar um susto, ele foi lá? — Perguntou Astória (adulta).

— Não, eu tive que ir ajudar o Hagrid, por causa da detenção. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— O que fez na detenção? — Perguntou Cath.

— Ajudei o Hagrid a alimentar os testrálios e unicórnios. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— Até que não foi ruim, ele te dispensou ao menos para o jogo. — Falou Astória.

— Mas e sobre o que aconteceu hoje, acham mesmo que foi uma tentativa de Umbridge de se vingar de quem a esta entregando? — Perguntou Draco (adulto).

— Sim, é o que eles acham, ainda não tem como saber, apenas se usarem veritasserum nela, o pai da Rose esta furioso. — Falou Scorpius.

— Porque? — Perguntou Draco.

— Ela estava descrevendo o que sentiu para ir parar em cima da vassoura, ela disse que sentiu uma sensação de leveza no corpo, como se todos os problemas de sua vida tivessem sumido, disse que sentiu uma felicidade vaga e inexplicável, disse que de repente ela ouviu uma voz na cabeça dela dizendo para que ela subisse em cima da vassoura e fosse em direção do salgueiro lutador. — Falou Scorpius.

— Entendi, usaram a maldição imperius nela, mas Umbridge estava bem longe de onde ela estava. — Falou Draco.

— Isso que a mãe do Hugo havia dito. — Falou Cath.

— Ela poderia ter sido atingida pela maldição antes, eu não vi ela se manifestando muito no jogo. — Falou Astória — Ela ta muito machucada? — Perguntou Astória.

— Vários arranhões e roxos pelo corpo, porque conforme a arvore a pegou e a puxou por dentro dos outros galhos, ai ela ficou bastante machucada. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— E a menina, a Lily, o que exatamente aconteceu com ela? — Perguntou Astória.

— Ela disse que a vassoura dela de uma hora para outra começou a agir sozinha, ai ela disse que viu que estava indo para perto do lago, e ela não sabe nadar, e do mesmo jeito o lago estava congelado, se ela caísse no gelo e fizesse um buraco aquele lugar seria a única saída dela, e ela sentiu algo puxando ela para o fundo na hora que o pai dela estava quase a pegando. — Falou Cath.

— E o que o Potter vai fazer para acabar com a Umbridge? — Perguntou Draco.

— Bom, eles estavam falando que terão que usar a poção veritasserum em Harry, para resolver o caso de que ele estava sendo torturado, e usarão a poção na Umbridge também, eles falaram que se perguntarem para Umbridge sobre esse assunto ela pode confirmar que foi ela, já que ela não poderá mentir, e também tem que resolver outro assunto. — Falou Scorpius.

— Que assunto? — Perguntou Astória.

— Bom, eles disseram que na época deles Umbridge havia dito que foi ela que havia mandado os dementadores atrás dele no mundo dos trouxas. — Falou Cath.

— É verdade, eu estava junto quando ela afirmou isso, já que eu fazia parte do grupo que ela inventou para descobrir sobre as reuniões do grupo de defesa deles. — Falou Draco.

— A única coisa que eu posso dizer é que a coisa vai ficar feia para Umbridge. — Falou Astória — Vamos comer algo? Estou com fome. — Falou Astória.

— Ainda não esta escurecendo, podemos pedir algumas coisas na cozinha e depois comemos no jardim. — Falou Cath.

— Tudo bem então, Rose esta dormindo mesmo. — Falou Scorpius vendo a menina dormir.

— Há ele só iria se ela estivesse dormindo, isso sim é querer estar por perto. — Falou Draco fazendo o filho corar levemente — Só falta alguém dizer que terá que pedir permissão para o tal Felipe. — Falou Draco olhando especificamente para Cath que também corou, não havia dito que estava ficando com o menino, e por enquanto não diria.

— Não tem graça pai. — Falou Cath envergonhada.

Draco quase riu mais alto, mas a enfermeira olhou feio para eles.

— Vamos logo antes que ela me tire daqui pelas orelhas. — Falou Draco indicando a enfermeira, a esposa e os filhos riram dele, enquanto ele e Scorpius iam para o jardim Cath e Astória (adulta) iam para cozinha pegar algo para levarem para o jardim.

Ainda na ala hospitalar todos os Weasley estavam na cama onde Harry (adulto) continuava deitado, ele tentava se levantar varias vezes, olhou mais uma vez para enfermeira e viu que ela estava de costas, tentou se levantar novamente, mas antes que pudesse encostar os pés para fora da cama.

— Potter, continua a fica deitado. — Ouviu a voz da enfermeira e voltou a se deitar.

— Ta parecendo uma criança que não quer dormir sozinho. — Falou James rindo.

— _Depois de passar maior parte da minha vida dormindo com uma mulher como sua mãe, quem iria querer ficar em uma cama sem ela ao seu lado. — _Murmurou Harry (adulto) para si mesmo.

— O que disse? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Como estão Al e Elliz? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) constrangido.

— _Eu ouvi o que você disse. — _Sussurrou Gina (adulta) para o marido que escutou e sorrio pra ela.

— Estão bem, quer dizer, ainda estão desmaiados. — Falou Molly.

— Ainda não acharam o pomo de ouro. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Há, desculpa não ter falado, mas esta comigo. — Falou Gina (adulta) tirando o pomo do bolso.

— Quando fui tirar Elliz de cima do Al o pomo estava no meio deles. — Respondeu Gina (adulta).

— Que história é essa que ela estava em cima dele? — Perguntou Carlinhos (adulto) enciumado.

— Eles estavam desmaiados Carlinhos, não da para fazer nada desmaiado. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Carlinhos (adulto).

— Deixa de ser ciumento. — Falou Harry revirando os olhos.

— Da para parar vocês dois, e Carlinhos não exagera, e continuando a falar, quando eu separei os dois o pomo estava entre eles, só isso. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Então, deixem o meu paciente descansar um pouco, por favor, saiam. — Falou a enfermeira.

— Nem eu posso ficar aqui? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Tudo bem, você pode ficar, agora os outros saiam. — Falou a enfermeira indo para cama de outro paciente.

— É melhor sairmos mesmo, depois nós voltamos. — Falou Molly.

Todos saíram juntos, menos Carlinhos que ainda olhava para Harry.

— Não deixarei que outro Potter tire a inocência de uma Weasley. — Falou Carlinhos antes de sair com os outros, Harry ouviu aquilo indignado.

— Impressão minha ou ele falou inocência? — Perguntou Harry a esposa.

— Falou sim, porque? — Perguntou Gina.

— Gina, você nunca foi inocente, é capaz de eu naquela época ser mais inocente que você. — Falou Harry a esposa que olhou para ele com raiva.

— Harry, eu estou com uma vontade enorme de te matar, esta querendo dizer que eu era uma aproveitadora de inocentes? E que eu me aproveitei da sua grande inocência? — Perguntou Gina com os punhos fechados.

— Não, só é um pouco exagerado, não se tira uma inocência de alguém sem permissão Gina. — Falou Harry.

— Ta, chega desse assunto, agora descanse. — Falou Gina se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama — Não vai descansar não? — Perguntou vendo que o marido continuava a olhar para ela.

— Não. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Porque? — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— Se você vir aqui comigo eu descanso. — Falou Harry com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

— Harry, nem vem, olha em volta e veja o tanto de gente que tem aqui. — Falou Gina envergonhada.

— Há ta bom, mas se eu não conseguir descansar a culpa será sua. — Falou Harry se deitando adequadamente.

Antes que Gina pudesse dizer algo, a enfermeira com um aceno de varinha fechou as cortinas em volta da cama de Harry, logo o moreno olhou esperançoso para esposa que riu fraco, se levantou, tirou os sapatos e se sentou ao lado do marido, Harry passou o braço em volta da cintura da mesma e fechou os olhos.

— Não quer deitar mesmo? — Perguntou Harry ainda de olhos fechados.

— Não, já é muito eu estar sentada aqui. — Respondeu Gina.

Harry soltou um fraco riso e minutos depois já havia caído no sono, Gina ficou acariciando os cabelos dele, não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, ficara pensando em tudo de ruim havia acontecido na sua vida e a de seu marido, é claro que ele havia perdido bem mais pessoas que ele amava do que ela, que ele havia sofrido bem mais do que ela, e pensou que sofrer menos ou sofrer mais não fazia diferença, não importava quantas vezes já sofrera, sofrer ao menos uma vez na vida já era ruim, se perguntava se conseguiria sobreviver se estivesse no lugar do Harry, se sofresse tanto quanto ele, saiu de seus pensamentos quando viu o rosto de sua filha aparecer em uma brecha da cortina.

— Oi Lily, vem cá. — Falou Gina para filha que assentiu.

Ela abriu a cortina, e assim que entrou voltou a fechá-la.

— Você esta bem? — Perguntou Gina passando a mão no rosto dela.

— Sim. — Respondeu Lily.

— Precisa de algo? — Perguntou Gina para filha.

— Posso deitar aqui com vocês? — Perguntou Lily.

— É claro, só um momento. — Falou Gina.

Com um aceno de sua varinha a cama aumentou de largura, ela tirou o braço do marido que estava em volta e sua cintura, se levantou e fez sinal para que sua filha se deitasse, depois de ela estar deitada se sentou, cobriu a filha e fez carinho na mão da filha com sua mão direita, a mão da filha estava em seu colo, e carinho nos cabelos do marido com a mão esquerda, minutos depois olhou para o rosto da filha e constatou que ela estava dormindo, ficou um bom tempo em silencio, até que caiu no sono.

Depois de deixarem Harry e Gina (adultos) na ala hospitalar seguiram para sala precisa, alguns não agüentavam ficar em pé, gastaram suas energias conjurando os patronos, precisavam ficar sentados.

Molly parou na frente da parede e pensou no lugar onde sempre ficavam, mas pensou em uma sala diferente, com mais lugares para se aconchegarem, e logo que entraram depois da porta aparecer, e na sala encontraram vários sofás e poltronas com varias almofadas.

— Nossa, é sempre todo dia agitado aqui? — Perguntou Jorge (adulto) — Não me lembro desse ataque de monte de dementadores na minha época.

— Não, é a primeira vez que isso acontece depois que chegamos. — Falou James sentado em um sofá de dois lugares com Lysa ao seu lado.

— Não era para vocês estarem brigando? — Perguntou Jorge (adulto) novamente para James, se referindo as brigas do sobrinho com Lysa.

— Não, demos uma trégua. — Respondeu Lysa.

— Entendi. — Falou Jorge (adulto).

— Não devia estar trabalhando? — Perguntou Fred II.

— Trabalho quando eu quiser. — Falou Jorge (adulto) jogando a cabeça para trás, com o pescoço encostado no sofá, olhava para o teto.

— Porque eu nunca posso ficar cuidando da loja com você ou com a mamãe? — Perguntou Fred II.

— Não confio em você. — Respondeu Jorge (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Porque? Todo mundo diz que ele é igual a você. — Falou Roxanne confusa.

— E você acha que eu confio em mim. — Falou Jorge (adulto) fazendo graça — Quero falar com o Fred. — Falou Jorge ficando sério.

— Tudo bem, vamos. — Falou Fred II se levantando.

— O outro Fred. — Explicou Jorge (adulto) se levantando.

— Ei, porque quer conversar com ele e não comigo? — Perguntou Jorge (adolescente) indignado.

— Porque sim. — Falou Jorge (adulto) dando de ombros, ele pensou em um lugar que poderiam conversar e logo depois uma porta apareceu a esquerda, seguiu para porta e olhou para Fred que entendeu que ele queria que o seguisse, logo que viu Fred entrar fechou a porta, a trancou e usou abaffiato para que ninguém do lado de fora o escutassem.

Era uma sala grande com uma sacada que mostrava tudo que estava a volta de Hogwarts, Jorge (adulto) foi até lá, ficando de costas para Fred que estava curioso.

— E então, o que quer falar comigo? — Perguntou Fred parando ao lado da versão mais velha do irmão.

— Meus filhos costumam falar muito sobre o seu futuro? — Perguntou Jorge (adulto) fazendo Fred ficar confuso.

— Não, porque? — Perguntou Fred ainda mais confuso.

— Não acha isso muito estranho? — Retornou Jorge (adulto) com mais uma pergunta.

— O que esta querendo dizer? — Perguntou Fred.

— Sinto muito em dizer, mas você morreu no sexto ano da Gina. — Falou Jorge (adulto) com a voz embargada, não gostava de falar sobre aquilo.

— Mas... Mas... Como? — Perguntou Fred, ele nem ao menos conseguia dizer uma frase completa.

— Aconteceu uma guerra, caíram vários escombros em cima de você, me desculpe não pude evitar. — Falou Jorge (adulto).

— _Então é por isso que seu filho tem o meu nome? _— Sussurrou Fred triste.

— Sim, é por isso que meus filhos estão aqui, sempre quis que eles conhecessem você. — Falou Jorge (adulto) sorrindo para o irmão que retribuiu o sorriso.

— Vai contar a mamãe? — Perguntou Fred.

— Não, já esta sendo difícil eu estar contando a você, deixarei que ela saiba lendo o livro. — Respondeu Jorge (adulto).

— Posso contar ao Jorge? — Perguntou Fred.

— Não, contei a você apenas para que você pense bastante e aproveite bastante o tempo que meus filhos estão aqui. — Respondeu Jorge (adulto).

— Tudo bem então. — Falou Fred.

— Vamos voltar para lá. — Falou Jorge se ficando de costas para aquela maravilhosa vista.

— E o que eu digo ao Jorge se ele perguntar sobre o que conversamos? — Perguntou Fred.

— Diga que eu disse sobre alguns produtos da loja, se ele perguntar sobre os produtos, diga que eu mandarei alguns para vocês verem. — Respondeu Jorge (adulto) antes de destrancar a porta e voltar para onde todos estavam, Fred ficou mais alguns minutos ali pensando no que acabara de saber, ficara triste, mas saber que havia recebido aquela linda homenagem do irmão, que era colocar seu nome no filho dele, o deixava muito feliz, quando voltou para junto dos outros seu irmão Jorge (adolescente) perguntou sobre o que falaram, e ele respondeu o que o mais velho havia dito.

MINUTOS ANTES

Na sala de Snape as coisas na estavam sendo fáceis, fechar a mente era uma coisa muito difícil de se fazer, constatou Draco.

— Se levante Draco. — Falou Snape.

O loiro havia caído depois de sentir Snape invadir sua mente, tinha certeza que o professor havia visto a lembrança dele beijando Astória, não queria que ninguém soubesse daquilo, ao menos sabia que Snape não era pessoa que ficava se intrometendo na vida amorosa das pessoas.

_Espera ai, vida amorosa? O que esta acontecendo comigo? Pensou Draco indignado com seus próprios pensamentos._

— Vamos logo Draco, se levante. — Falou Snape novamente.

— Só espere um minuto. — Falou Draco se levantando e sentando em uma cadeira.

— Não era isso que você queria? Agora agüente. — Falou Snape.

— Eu vou conseguir, mas não hoje. — Falou Draco.

— Já cansou? — Perguntou Snape rindo.

— Idai se eu cansei, você nunca se cansou na vida, se eu fosse você já teria me cansado dessa personalidade ridícula que parece tentar esconder outra coisa. — Falou Draco não agüentando as brincadeiras do professor.

— E você por acaso não esconde sua verdadeira personalidade, fica tentando ser uma pessoa que não é só para agradar o idiota do seu pai. — Falou Snape.

— Eu ao menos faço isso para agradar ao meu pai, e você? Tem algum motivo para ficar se achando o melhor? — Perguntou Draco.

Snape fechou os punhos de raiva, do jeito que Draco estava falando parecia que ele queria se mostrar igual ao Potter.

— Eu não me faço de melhor. — Falou Snape com pura raiva na voz.

— Há não? — Perguntou Draco rindo — Você tenta sempre ser melhor que o Potter, tenho certeza de que se pudesse duelar com ele tentaria o humilhar, tenta ser melhor que o Lupin, tenta ser melhor que o meu pai e de todos os outros comensais. — Falou Draco como se fosse obvio.

— Não me compare ao Lupin, Draco. — Falou Snape ficando com raiva cada vez mais.

— E porque eu não posso comparar você ao Lupin? Qual a diferença entre você e ele? — Perguntou Draco.

— Eu não sou um monstro. — Respondeu Snape.

— Há você é sim, Lupin é um lobisomem porque teve a má sorte de ser mordido, ele não escolheu ser mordido, enquanto você escolheu ir para o lado dos comensais, matar pessoas apenas para que um idiota sinta prazer de ver a morte é o que? Na minha opinião ter essa ridícula marca no braço já é o significado de ser um monstro. — Falou Draco.

— E você acha que aquele homem que é o seu futuro não tem a marca? — Perguntou Snape sorrindo — O que significa que você também é um monstro. — Falou Snape sorrindo vitorioso.

— É, mas veja para ele, ele pode ter largado a vida de comensal para construir uma família, enquanto a você? Deixara que o sobrenome Snape morra? Nunca quis ter o prazer de escutar uma criança te chamar de pai? Ou até mesmo fazê-lo ser uma pessoa muito melhor que você jamais foi. — Perguntou Draco.

— Com apenas um beijo aquela menina conseguiu te mudar completamente. — Falou Snape debochando de Draco — Aquele beijo foi muito mais que um erro Draco, teve sentimentos ali. — Falou Snape.

— Não teve nada ali, você ouviu? E quem é você para falar da minha vida pessoal? Não comente aquilo com ninguém. — Falou Draco.

— Tem medo que alguém saiba que esta apaixonado por uma mestiça é? — Perguntou Snape com um sorriso enfeitando seu rosto.

— Você não tem o direito de falar alguma coisa sobre eu estar apaixonado ou não, afinal, o que você sabe sobre ter sentimentos? E qual o problema de uma mestiça? Você também é mestiço, um homem ruim como você não tem nada do que falar sobre sentimentos dos outros, um homem que sempre aparenta desejar o mal para um menino que nunca fez nada a você. — Falou Draco.

— Esta virando amiguinho do Potter é? Esta o protegendo e tudo mais. — Falou Snape.

— Ao menos ele fez a escolha certa, coisa que nem eu e nem você fizemos — Falou Draco indo até a porta — E não fale da Astória sendo que não a conhece, ela é uma pessoa muito melhor que eu e você, ela esta me ajudando, o que deve ser o dever de um padrinho e de um pai, mas parece que eu não tive tanta sorte assim igual ao Potter, ele mesmo sem pais ainda tem o padrinho e os amigos, mas uma coisa eu digo, eu não quero ser igual a todos os comensais, uma pessoa que não tem sentimentos para outra pessoa, eu ao menos uma vez queria saber como é ter os sentimentos verdadeiros de outra pessoa para mim. — Falou Draco saindo, Snape continuou de costas para porta.

— _Não desista da Astória, Draco. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu, eu tenho sim sentimentos, mas eles pertencem apenas a uma pessoa, e sim, é muito bom saber que os sentimentos que uma pessoa sente por você é verdadeiro, pena que os sentimentos de amigo que já me pertenceram se foi. _— Sussurrou Snape como se o menino pudesse ouviu, foi até sua mesa e abriu uma das gavetas, se deparando com carta e a foto de Lily, ainda não tivera a coragem de abrir aquela carta, pegou a foto e se lembrou que aquele fora um dos melhores dias de sua vida.

Draco por outro lado andava pelos corredores sem pensar onde iria parar, pensava no que Snape havia falado.

"_Aquele beijo foi muito mais que um erro Draco, teve sentimentos ali."_

O beijo havia sido muito bom, tinha um carinho que ele nunca havia sentido em toda sua vida, tinha a delicadeza que ele achava nunca ter com nenhuma outra menina, a beleza de Astória o encantava, era uma menina com mentalidade de mulher, ela não era tão nova assim, apenas dois anos, se lembrou de quando havia carregado ela no colo naquele mesmo dia mais cedo, ao pega-la sentiu uma vontade enorme de protegê-la, de ser seu escudo, vontade essa que pensava só existir com sua mãe, lembrou de quando havia pegado nas bochechas dela a fazendo sorrir, sua pele lisa e quando ficou avermelhada ficou extremamente fofa, ainda mais com seu sorriso encantador, sem querer trombou em alguém que deixou algo parecido com jarra de suco cair, nem ao menos viu quem havia trombado, rapidamente se abaixou e pegou a jarra que acabara de deixar todo o suco derramar, pegou a varinha e com um aceno o chão havia se secado.

— Desculpa eu estava... — Não conseguiu terminar de falar, fora ai que percebera que trombara em Cath, que estava com uma mulher ao lado.

— Distraído? Percebi que estava, mas eu devia ter desviado. — Falou Cath pegando a jarra que Draco segurava, ele parecia não olhar direito para Cath, prestava mais atenção em Astória (adulta).

(autora aqui: gente ele ainda não sabe que é a Astória)

— Desculpe não ter apresentado, mas essa é minha mãe. — Falou Cath sorrindo.

— Há, é um prazer. — Falou Draco.

— Estava indo visitar a Astória? — Perguntou Cath sorrindo largamente.

— Não, porque? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— Bom, é que você trombou na gente quando iria virar para entrar na enfermaria. — Respondeu Cath como se fosse obvio, viu a loira apontar para o lado e percebeu que estavam na frente da porta da ala hospitalar.

_Eu estava pensando tanto nela que acabei vindo aqui._ Pensou Draco.

— Eu nem me toquei que estava vindo aqui, estava andando sem rumo. — Falou Draco.

— Entendo, bom agora temos que ir, até mais. — Falou Cath seguindo seu caminho com sua mãe ao lado.

— Até, _já que estou aqui, não vai fazer mal fazer uma visita a ela._ — Sussurrou Draco dando de ombros, entrou no lugar e seguiu logo para onde a menina estava deitada, viu que a cama dela estava escondida pelas cortinas que estavam em volta, olhou em volta e não achou Madame Pomfrey, deu de ombros e abriu a cortina, entrou e tornou a fechá-la, se sentou ao lado de Astória que estava dormindo — Dormindo nem parece ser a menina que sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua. — Falou Draco soltando um riso — Engraçado, seus cabelos são parecidos com o daquela mulher. — Falou Draco se referindo ao cabelo da mãe de Cath — Será que você e ela são amigas, se dão bem. — Falava Draco sozinho.

Como sabia que não receberia resposta se levantou e saiu dali, andou em direção ao jardim, talvez lá ele poderia se aquietar, mas se enganou ao ver sua versão mais velha rir com sua família, viu Scorpius e Cath gargalhar também, e a mulher que estava com eles faziam o mesmo, nunca em sua vida pensaria que teria um momento daqueles, depois de ver que sua versão mais velha o percebeu ali deu as costas a aquela cena e voltou a andar, foi em direção ao salão comunal da Sonserina, chegando lá foi direto para seu dormitório, antes de abrir a porta ouviu mais gargalhadas vindo de seu quarto, eram de vozes masculinas e femininas, se encostou a porta para ver qual seria o motivo da graça.

— Ai, a idiota da minha irmã também foi atacada pelos dementadores, poderia ter recebido o beijo lá, poderia ter morrido lá mesmo. — Draco reconheceu a voz como sendo de Dafne.

— E a menina Potter então, quase virou comida de peixe. — Pode ver que era a voz de Pansy.

— Droga, o plano de Umbridge falhou, era para algo ter acontecido ao Potter e seus amiguinhos. — Ouviu a voz de um dos seus amigos.

— E a menina Weasley que quase foi estraçalhada pelo salgueiro. — Falou Pansy rindo mais ainda.

— O pior que ela foi salva pelo Malfoy, eu odeio aqueles irmãozinhos Malfoy, ficam sempre se intrometendo na vida dos outros, deviam ter sido sugados pelos dementadores também.

Draco não se agüentando abriu a porta revelando Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy e Dafne rindo.

— Vocês acham isso engraçado, não é mesmo? As pessoas sofrendo lá fora e vocês aqui, rindo da dor delas, muito bonito para vocês. — Falou Draco irônico.

— Há Draco, veio rir aqui com a gente? — Perguntou Pansy.

— Sabe qual é a nova história do castelo, que você carregou a nojenta da minha irmã até a ala hospitalar. — Falou Dafne rindo.

— Que bom que ficaram sabendo, porque é verdade sim, como pode falar essas coisas da própria irmã? E saibam de uma coisa, se Umbridge se ferrar, vocês se ferram junto, como cúmplice dessas coisas. — Falou Draco se sentando na cama.

— E como vão saber que sabíamos dos planos dela? — Perguntou Crabbe.

— Eu posso muito bem contar. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Para que achem que você estava participando também? Duvido. — Falou Pansy.

— Se lembre de uma coisa Parkinson, eu fui ao jogo, se eu soubesse não havia ido para lá, e outra coisa, eu passei o dia inteiro com a Astória, como poderia saber de algo estando com a Astória? — Perguntou Draco como se fosse obvio.

— Vemos que minha irmã esta passando a doença dela para você, e você por acaso sabe que ela é filha de uma trouxa nojenta? Tenho certeza que ela não falou isso para você. — Falou Dafne se sentando na cama de Draco.

— Sua certeza esta errada, porque ela me falou sim que é filha de uma trouxa, e sai da minha cama antes que suje o meu colchão com essa sua sujeira. — Falou Draco empurrando Dafne sem nenhuma gentileza.

— Minha irmã vai se arrepender por estar se aproximando de você. — Falou Dafne.

— Toque nela e quem irá ficar roxa será você, fiquem longe da Astória, os quatro. — Falou Draco para os quatro que olhavam para ele com atenção — E saiam daqui, as duas, e Crabbe e Goyle sai vocês também, se querem rir de alguém vão para outro lugar. — Falou Draco se jogando na cama.

Os quatro logo saíram do quarto sem ao menos dizer nada, Draco ficou ali, sabia que se fosse para se vingar de Astória, Dafne e Pansy nem ligariam para o que ele havia dito, pensava no que elas fariam contra Astória, começou a pensar na morena e logo caiu no sono.

Na sala precisa todos conversavam alegremente, Carlinhos e Helena conversavam com Sirius sobre as brincadeiras que os gêmeos costumam fazer em no futuro.

— Daqui a pouco será o jantar e mamãe e papai ainda estão na ala hospitalar. — Falou James — Vou lá ver como eles estão, aproveitar para ver o Al, a Elliz e a Lily, e também tem a Rose. — Falou James.

— Vou com você. — Falou Lysa.

Juntos os dois seguiram para ala hospitalar, como os dois estavam em silencio James resolveu falar algo.

— É, não será hoje que sairemos, vamos ver se amanhã dá. — Falou James.

— É, hoje que era para ser um dia divertido, acabou como uma catástrofe. — Falou Lysa.

Depois disso não falaram mais nada, chegando a ala hospitalar puderam ver que Al e Elliz estavam de olhos abertos em silencio, os dois nem ao menos pareciam ter se levantado ainda da cama, olharam para cama de Lily e não a viram lá, James achou aquilo muito estranho, viu que a cama de seu pai estava fechada por cortinas e imaginou que Pomfrey deve ter feito aquilo, abriu as cortinas e se surpreendeu ao ver seus pai e sua irmã dormirem na cama, com certeza haviam usado magia para aumentar a cama já que a mesma estava quase do tamanho de uma cama de casal.

_Parece que voltei no passado, Lily dormindo com papai e mamãe, até parece uma criança que acabara de ter um pesadelo e foi dormir com os pais, a procura de segurança._ Pensou James rindo.

O menino foi até a beirada da cama e cutucou o ombro de sua mãe, que não demorou para abrir os olhos.

— Oi James, quer deitar aqui também? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

James soltou um fraco riso.

— Não, vim acordar vocês, esta quase na hora do jantar, irão dormir aqui? — Perguntou James.

— Não, vou acordar seu pai, ele já descansou o necessário. — Falou Gina (adulta) esfregando os olhos.

— Espera ai, eu só preciso tirar uma foto dessa cena. — Falou James se referindo ao fato de sua irmã estar dormindo com seu pai, ouviu sua mãe rir, foi até a cadeira e viu uma bolsa que pode conhecer ser de sua mãe, pegou o celular da mesma e enquanto a mulher se espreguiçava ele tirava a foto — Essa será a prova de que Lily ainda é um bebê. — Falou James rindo.

— Para de graça, vou acordar seu pai. — Falou Gina (adulta) vendo o filho assentiu, foi para o lado do marido e cutucou ele, o chamou tão baixo na orelha do marido que poderia ser comparado a um sussurro.

— Só mais cinco minutos. — Falou Harry (adulto) sem ao menos abrir os olhos.

— Não Harry, levanta logo, temos que ir para casa. — Falou Gina (adulta) um pouco mais alto.

Harry (adulto) abriu os olhos e estranhou sua filha mais nova estar dormindo ao seu lado, olhou para esposa e viu que ela tinha uma cara de sono.

— Não me lembro da Lily vir dormir comigo. — Falou ele esticando os braços.

— Veio aqui um pouco depois de você dormir, daqui a pouco irá anoitecer e temos que ir, tem as outras pessoas para ir com a gente. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Você estava dormindo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) se levantando e colocando os sapatos.

— Estava porque? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Disse que não ir deitar. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— Cai no sono sem querer. — Esclareceu Gina (adulta), voltou a se sentar ao lado da filha — Lily, acorda meu amor. — Falava Gina mexendo na menina, não demorou muito e a menina estava acordada.

— O que foi mãe? — Perguntou Lily se sentando e esfregando os olhos.

— Eu, seu pai e os outros iremos embora daqui a pouco, e você tem que jantar. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Al, Elliz e Rose já acordaram? — Perguntou Lily se espreguiçando.

— Al e Elliz estavam acordados a um tempo, Rose acabou de acordar. — Falou Lysa atravessando as cortinas Gina (adulta) com um aceno de varinha fez as cortinas se abrirem completamente.

— Tenho que falar com uma pessoa. — Falou Lily indo até sua cama e colocando seus sapatos, já que fora para cama de seu pai descalço.

— Que pessoa? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) curioso.

— Ele não fará mal a mim, isso eu sei, tenho que ir antes do jantar, qualquer coisa eu ligo para você papai. — Falou Lily — Não sei se a conversa será rápida então, irei despedir de vocês agora. — Falou Lily dando um forte abraço em sua mãe e depois em seu pai.

— Toma cuidado em. — Falou Harry no meio do abraço.

— Tudo bem, já estou indo, tchau. — Falou Lily sumindo das vistas de seus pais.

— Temos que achar, Jorge, Carlinhos, Helena, Draco, Astória, Rony e Hermione para podermos ir embora. — Falou Harry (adulto) a esposa.

— Bom, Draco e Astória estão nos jardins, eu acho, eu vou chamar eles enquanto Lysa vai chamar os outros na sala precisa. — Falou James.

— Tudo bem, diga a eles para que nos encontre no salão principal. — Falou Gina (adulta).

Em sua própria sala Snape olhava para carta de Lily em cima de sua mesa, ainda não tivera coragem para abri-la, seu patrono em forma de corça estava parado ao seu lado, ter a companhia da corça era tão calmo, do mesmo jeito que Lily o deixava calmo, a corça ao olhar para ele parecia querer incentivar ele a pegar a carta, mas isso não era o suficiente, levou um susto ao ouvir batidas na porta, em segundos a corça sumiu e ele guardou a carta e a foto dele e de Lily.

— Entre. — Falou Snape depois de destrancar a porta com um aceno de varinha, viu que era Lily que batia na porta, continuou com sua cara séria e impenetrável — O que faz aqui? — Perguntou Snape.

— Vim conversar com você. — Falou Lily se sentando na cadeira a sua frente.

— Não temos o que conversar. — Falou Snape.

— Eu queria saber se leu a carta? — Perguntou Lily.

— Não, eu não li. — Respondeu Snape.

— Eu não entendo você, tem a oportunidade de saber que ela pode ter te perdoado, e outra coisa, irão descobrir de qualquer jeito que era você que estava conjurando aquela corça. — Falou Lily.

— Como sabe que era eu? — Perguntou Snape.

— Você me trata muito bem na minha época, somos amigos, você não é frio comigo no futuro como esta sendo agora, você costuma me contar as coisas, me contou que é apaixonado pela Lily, mesmo ela já não estando entre nós, me contou da amizade de vocês e do trato que fez com Dumbledore. — Respondeu Lily.

— Você esta mentindo. — Falou Snape.

— E porque eu mentiria a você? Não ganharia nada com isso, e no livro dirá sobre você, quem é você de verdade e do porque tratar meu pai daquele jeito. — Falou Lily — Bom, já que você não quer falar comigo eu vou embora, meu pai já deve ter ido embora. — Falou Lily se levantando — Até mais. — Falou Lily gentil antes de sair da sala.

Com um aceno de varinha Snape voltou a trancar a porta, pegou a carta que estava na gaveta e a abriu, reconheceu logo a linda e delicada letra de Lily, logo começou a ler.

_Severo, _

_Resolvi escrever esta pequena carta para pedir perdão. Perdão por ter guardado tanta mágoa de uma coisa tão ridícula como um apelido estúpido e só quase cinco anos depois resolver pedir desculpas por isso e ainda por cima, pedir desculpas por uma carta. Dito isto espero realmente que me perdoe. James pede perdão por tudo o que lhe fez. Sabe que talvez palavras não possam mudar nada, mas realmente sente muito por tudo._

_Apesar de tudo, este não é o único motivo da minha carta. Eu sei, e você também sabe muito bem, que tanto eu quanto James estamos marcados para morrer, e apesar de todos os feitiços de proteção, sei que uma hora, mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acontecer. Mas apesar de saber de tudo isso, ainda tenho um resquício de esperança de que pelo menos Harry consiga sobreviver. _

_Sei que é completamente egoísta depois de todos esses anos, vir aqui e te pedir alguma coisa, mas sei que de todas as pessoas no mundo, você é uma em que eu posso confiar. Harry é só um bebê, e não entende das coisas, mas sei que um dia ele entenderá, e quando isso acontecer, o mundo bruxo pode estar passando por momentos difíceis, e espero que quando isso acontecer, ele tenha alguém para explicá-lo o que aconteceu com seus pais, e o quanto nós o amamos. _

_Harry é parecidíssimo com James, e – mesmo sabendo que pode ser difícil e impossível para você – por favor, tente quando olhar em seus olhos não ver o James, e sim o garoto que perdeu seus pais enquanto o mundo bruxo passava por uma guerra. _

_Novamente queria pedir perdão por todos estes anos, e espero que toda aquela amizade que tínhamos a cinco anos, não tenha morrido dentro de ti. Você foi um dos melhores amigos que eu tive, e sei que o que disse, foi por impulso, assim como a minha reação. _

_Espero realmente que me perdoe. _

_Com amor, _

_Lily_

Severo no final do pergaminho viu três manchas redondas, e logo pode constatar que eram lagrimas, o professor de poções sentia seus olhos queimarem e sabia que os seus olhos estavam quase que transbordando de lagrimas.

_Harry é parecidíssimo com James, e – mesmo sabendo que pode ser difícil e impossível para você – por favor, tente quando olhar em seus olhos não ver o James, e sim o garoto que perdeu seus pais enquanto o mundo bruxo passava por uma guerra. _

— Droga, ela me mataria se soubesse o modo que eu costumo tratar o filho dela. — Falou Snape para si próprio, releu a carta a ponto de decorá-la, ficou pensando em cada palavra da carta, só saiu de seus pensamentos na hora que percebeu já ser a hora do jantar.

MINUTOS ANTES

Depois de ver sua filha sair para falar com não sabia quem, Harry seguiu para o grande salão, para que assim esperasse os outros para poderem ir, minutos depois de ter chegado no grande salão não demorou muito para que tivessem chegado junto de Lysa e James, junto deles seus filhos e as pessoas que estavam na sala precisa.

— Achei que fosse demorar mais para irmos. — Falou Hermione (adulta).

— Sempre soube que vocês querem se livrar da gente. — Falou Hugo fazendo graça.

— Engraçadinho. — Falou Hermione (adulta) bagunçando os cabelos do menino.

Rose foi até o pai e deu um forte abraço nele que logo retribuiu.

— _Se cuida em mocinha. _— Sussurrou o ruivo mais velho para filha que assentiu.

— Lily não vai vir aqui? — Perguntou Miguel.

— Não, já nos despedimos, ela disse que ia conversar com alguém. — Respondeu Gina (adulta).

— Se cuidem vocês. — Falou Harry (adulto) a todos os adolescentes do futuro que assentiram.

Depois de vários abraços os mais velhos do futuro deram as mãos e com o costumeiro clarão sumiram, na hora em que se viraram viram Lily entrando no salão.

— Eles já foram? — Perguntou Lily.

— Já. — Respondeu Al e James.

— Bom, eu vou tomar banho que daqui a pouco é o jantar. — Falou Lily.

— Eu também. — Falaram os outros adolescentes.

Na ala hospitalar Madame Pomfrey acordava os alunos que haviam sido atacados por dementadores, o diretor havia pedido para que acordassem os alunos para que assim eles pudessem acompanhar a leitura, e se foi uma ordem do diretor ela não iria desobedecer, estavam quase todos acordados, menos Astória, foi até a menina e a chamou baixinho, logo ela já havia acordado e esfregava os olhos.

— Srta. Greengrass, esta na hora de acordar, esta quase na hora do jantar e o diretor quer que todos estejam lá para acompanhar a leitura. — Falou a enfermeira.

— Tudo bem, obrigado por me avisar. — Falou Astória se espreguiçando e logo se levantando, olhou para o criado mudo da cama e viu uma rosa vermelha com um bilhete ao lado, pegou o bilhete e o leu.

"_Espero que fique bem." (Draco Malfoy)_

Astória ficou confusa, será que Draco havia mudado tanto a ponto de dar uma rosa a ela? Foi para seu dormitório pensando nisso, perguntaria para ele na hora do jantar.

(Autora aqui: Gente, por favor comentem, eu fiquei surpresa com a quantidade de pessoas deram suas opiniões ao meu pedido, e já que vocês deram suas opiniões quanto aquilo, quero ouvir as suas opiniões quanto a esse capitulo, porque eu digo, é muito difícil fazer um capitulo tão grande e no final quase não conseguir saber o que vocês estão pensando, espero seus comentários então)


	36. CAPITULO 24: O FABRICANTE DE VARINHAS

CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO

O FABRICANTE DE VARINHAS

Depois que todos haviam tomado banho desceram para o grande salão que já estava cheio.

— Bom, vamos apreciar esse maravilhoso jantar para que depois voltaremos a ler, no fim da leitura tenho um comunicado a fazer, outra coisa, hoje não teremos a presença da nossa professora Umbridge. — Falou Dumbledore.

Com um aceno de mão as comidas e talheres apareceram diante a mesa, e logo todos começaram a comer.

— Draco, você foi na ala hospitalar hoje? — Perguntou Astória que estava sentada ao lado do loiro — Digo, depois que você saiu com o professor Snape? — Perguntou Astória.

— Fui, porque? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— Quando acordei vi que tinha uma rosa em cima da mesa, e um bilhete, escrito, _espero que fique bem_, tinha seu nome embaixo. — Falou Astória, ela estava corada.

— Não, eu fui lá, mas não foi eu que deixei isso lá. — Falou Draco.

— Que estranho, será que foi alguém querendo tirar uma com a minha cara? — Perguntou Astória.

— Acho que não, porque se fossem para tirar uma com sua cara tivessem escrito uma coisa diferente, e até seria estranho eu mandar isso, tudo bem que eu estou tentando mudar, mas acho que seria uma mudança radical. — Falou Draco.

— Você tem razão, mas se não queriam brincar, porque me mandaram isso? — Perguntou Astória.

— Pode ter sido o Draco do futuro, Cath disse que eles conhecem você. — Falou Draco.

— É, deve ter sido ele, caso ele volte aqui eu pergunto a ele. — Falou Astória voltando a comer.

— Nossa, ainda bem que Madame Pomfrey curou todos os arranhões no meu rosto. — Falou Rose na mesa da Grifinória.

— Cair dentro de um lago também não é nada fácil, ainda mais não sabendo nadar. — Falou Lily.

— Com certeza o tempo em que Umbridge passara em Azkaban só estará aumentando por causa das coisas que eles estão fazendo contra vocês. — Falou Vic.

Depois disso todos voltaram a comer, e depois de comer a sobremesa Dumbledore fez com que as comidas e os talheres sumissem da mesa.

— Bom, vamos voltar a ler, antes de começarmos Crabbe e Goyle, os dois para seus dormitórios. — Falou Dumbledore vendo os dois alunos se levantaram e antes de saírem do salão olhar feio para Scorpius, logo em seguida a porta foi fechada — Quem quer começar hoje? — Perguntou Dumbledore com o livro nas mãos.

— Eu vou. — Falou Elliz.

O diretor foi até Elliz e lhe entregou o livro, a pagina em que haviam parado estava marcada e logo Elliz abrira na pagina certa.

— O fabricante de varinha. — Falou Elliz.

— Será que eles vão tentar descobrir algo conversando com Olivaras? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Pode ser. — Falou Rose.

**Foi como mergulhar em um velho pesadelo; por um instante, ele se viu mais uma vez ajoelhado ao lado do corpo de Dumbledore, ao pé da torre mais elevada de Hogwarts, mas, na realidade, estava contemplando um corpo minúsculo encolhido sobre o capim, trespassado pela faca de prata de Belatriz. A voz de Harry continuou a dizer: "Dobby... **_**Dobby**_**...", mesmo sabendo que o elfo se fora para um lugar onde já não poderia atender o seu chamado.**

— Ainda não acredito que isso aconteceu com ele. — Falou Lila.

— É, um elfo tão leal. — Falou Minerva.

**Passados um minuto ou pouco mais, ele percebeu que, afinal, tinha vindo parar no lugar certo, porque ali estavam Gui, Fleur, Dino e Luna, rodeando-o junto ao elfo.**

— **Hermione? — perguntou ele, repentinamente. — Onde ela está?**

— **Rony levou-a para dentro — disse Gui. — Vai ficar bem. **

**Harry tornou a olhar para Dobby. Esticou a mão e puxou a faca afiada do corpo do elfo, então despiu o próprio blusão e, como se fosse um cobertor, estendeu-o sobre Dobby.**

As meninas faziam caras tristes.

— Nem ao menos começamos e o capitulo já esta triste assim. — Falou Al.

**O mar batia contra rochas em algum lugar ali perto; Harry ficou escutando, enquanto os outros discutiam assuntos pelos quais ele não conseguiu se interessar, e tomavam decisões. Dino carregou Grampo, o duende ferido, para dentro de casa, Fleur se apressou em acompanhá-los; agora Gui dava sugestões para o enterro do elfo. Harry concordou, sem realmente saber o que estava dizendo. Ao fazer isso, olhou para o corpinho de Dobby e sua cicatriz formigou e ardeu, e uma parte de sua mente avistou, como se olhasse pelo lado contrário de um telescópio, Voldemort punindo aqueles que tinham ficado na Mansão dos Malfoy. Sua fúria era medonha e, no entanto, a dor de Harry pela perda de Dobby pareceu atenuá-la, transformando-a em uma tempestade distante que lhe chegava da outra margem de um vasto oceano silencioso.**

Draco sentiu seu corpo gelar, as pessoas que estavam em sua casa estavam sendo punidas, e ele também estava lá, pensava no que estava acontecendo com ele, sentiu algo quente tocar sua mão e pode perceber que era a mão de Astória, olhou para ela e viu os lábios dela formularem uma frase sem som.

— _Você vai ficar bem._

Ele mesmo achando um pouco estranho por estar fazendo aquilo entrelaçou seus dedos juntando as palmas de suas mãos.

— **Quero enterrá-lo como deve ser. — Foram as primeiras palavras que Harry teve plena consciência de pronunciar. — Não por magia. Vocês têm uma pá?**

**E pouco depois, ele começou a trabalhar, sozinho, abrindo uma cova no lugar que Gui lhe apontara no extremo do jardim, entre moitas e arbustos. Cavou com uma espécie de fúria, sentindo prazer no trabalho manual, envaidecendo-se com essa antimagia, porque cada gota de suor e cada bolha que se formava eram para ele uma oferenda ao elfo que salvara suas vidas.**

— Triste pensar que alguém importante morreu tentando te salvar. — Falou Dino.

— Dino, na próxima vez, tente ser mais sensível. — Falou Lily.

**Sua cicatriz ardeu, mas ele dominou a dor; sentiu-a, sem dela participar. Aprendera finalmente a se controlar, aprendera a bloquear sua mente a Voldemort, exatamente o que Dumbledore tinha querido que aprendesse com Snape. Da mesma forma que Voldemort não conseguira possuir Harry quando o garoto se consumira de pesar por Sirius, tampouco agora seus pensamentos conseguiam penetrar Harry, enquanto chorava por Dobby. O pesar, aparentemente, repelia Voldemort... embora Dumbledore, é claro, tivesse dito que era o amor...**

**Harry continuou a cavar cada vez mais fundo a terra dura e gelada, subordinando sua dor ao suor, negando a dor na cicatriz. No escuro, tendo por companhia apenas o som da própria respiração e das ondas quebrando, reviu o que acontecera na casa dos Malfoy, o que ouvira voltou à sua lembrança e a compreensão floresceu na treva...**

**O movimento compassado dos seus braços acompanhava o ritmo dos seus pensamentos. Relíquias... Horcruxes... Relíquias... Horcruxes... entretanto, ele já não ardia com aquele desejo obsessivo e estranho. A perda e o medo tinham-no extinguido: sentia-se como se tivesse levado um tapa para despertar.**

— As vezes só caímos na real quando uma coisa ruim acontece em nossas vida em forma de nos acordar. — Falou Al.

**Cada vez mais fundo, Harry penetrava na cova e sabia onde Voldemort tinha estado aquela noite, e quem ele matara na cela mais alta de Nurmengard, e por quê...**

**E ele pensou em Rabicho, morto por um mínimo impulso inconsciente de piedade... Dumbledore previra aquilo... que mais teria sabido?**

**Harry perdeu a noção do tempo. Sabia apenas que a noite clareara quando Rony e Dino vieram se juntar a ele.**

— **Como está Hermione?**

— **Melhor — disse Rony. — Fleur está cuidando dela.**

— E meu filho ainda não me apresentou essa tal de Fleur. — Falou Molly olhando para Gui que corou um pouco.

— Eu não tenho visto ela ultimamente, já que estou passando maior parte do tempo aqui em Hogwarts. — Falou Gui.

— Falando nisso, vocês não estão recebendo falta no trabalho, o ministro cuidou disso, estão avisando aos seus chefes que estão sem ir trabalhar por um assunto critico. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Harry tinha a resposta pronta se lhe perguntassem por que simplesmente não cavara uma cova perfeita com a sua varinha, mas não precisou usá-la. Os amigos pularam para dentro do buraco, que ele já fizera, trazendo pás e, juntos, trabalharam em silêncio até a profundidade parecer suficiente.**

**Harry aconchegou melhor o elfo em seu blusão. Rony sentou-se na beira da cova, tirou os sapatos e as meias e colocou-os sobre os pés descalços do elfo. Dino conjurou um chapéu de lã, que Harry pousou com cuidado na cabeça de Dobby, abafando suas orelhas de morcego.**

— **Devíamos fechar os olhos dele.**

**Harry não ouvira os outros se aproximarem no escuro. Gui estava trajando uma capa de viagem; Fleur, um grande avental branco, com um bolso do qual saía uma garrafa em que Harry reconheceu a Esquelesce. Hermione veio embrulhada em um robe emprestado, pálida e vacilante; Rony abraçou-a pela cintura, quando ela se achegou. Luna, que se agasalhara com um dos casacos de Fleur, agachou-se e colocou carinhosamente os dedos sobre as pálpebras do elfo, fechando-as sobre o seu olhar vidrado.**

— **Pronto — disse baixinho. — Agora ele poderia estar dormindo.**

Gina soltou um fraco riso, as palavras da amiga sempre pareciam amenizar o clima ruim.

**Harry colocou o elfo na cova, ajeitou suas perninhas, para parecer que estava descansando, então saiu e contemplou, uma última vez, o pequeno corpo. Esforçou-se para não cair no choro ao se lembrar dos funerais de Dumbledore, das muitas fileiras de cadeiras douradas com o ministro da Magia sentado à frente e a enumeração dos feitos de Dumbledore, a magnificência do túmulo de mármore branco. Sentiu que Dobby merecia um funeral igualmente pomposo, contudo, o elfo jazia entre moitas e arbustos, em um buraco toscamente cavado.**

— **Acho que deveríamos dizer algumas palavras — sugeriu Luna. — Eu falo primeiro, posso?**

**E, como todos olharam para ela, Luna se dirigiu ao elfo morto no fundo da cova.**

— **Muito obrigada, Dobby por me tirar daquele porão. É tão injusto que você tivesse que morrer, quando foi tão bom e corajoso. Eu sempre me lembrarei do que fez por nós. Espero que você agora esteja feliz.**

Algumas meninas já até sentiam lagrimas escorrer por seus rostos, Harry olhou para Luna e assentiu levemente para amiga que fez o mesmo para ele.

**Ela olhou para Rony na expectativa, e ele, pigarreando, disse com a voz rouca:**

— **É... obrigado, Dobby.**

— **Obrigado — murmurou Dino. Harry engoliu em seco.**

— **Adeus, Dobby — foi só o que pôde dizer, mas Luna já dissera tudo por ele. Gui ergueu a varinha e o monte de terra ao lado da cova se elevou no ar e caiu sem se espalhar sobre a cova, um montículo avermelhado.**

— **Vocês se importam se eu ficar aqui mais um pouco? — Harry perguntou aos outros.**

**Os amigos murmuraram coisas que ele não entendeu; sentiu palmadinhas carinhosas em suas costas, e, em seguida, todos voltaram ao chalé, deixando-o sozinho ao lado do elfo.**

_Como alguém pode perder tantas pessoas em suas vidas e ainda continuar a lutar, muitos já desistiriam temendo que perder mais alguém. Pensou Simas._

**Ele olhou a toda volta: havia muitas pedras grandes e brancas, polidas pelo mar, delimitando os canteiros. Harry apanhou uma das maiores e depositou-a, como um travesseiro, no lugar onde, agora, descansava a cabeça de Dobby. Apalpou, então, o bolso à procura de uma varinha.**

**Havia duas ali. Ele esquecera, perdera a noção; não conseguiu se lembrar de quem eram as varinhas; tinha a impressão de que as tirara à força da mão de alguém. Escolheu a mais curta, que se ajustou melhor à sua mão, e apontou-a para rocha.**

**Lentamente, às instruções que murmurava, foram aparecendo cortes fundos na superfície da pedra. Ele sabia que Hermione poderia ter feito melhor e provavelmente mais rápido, mas queria marcar o lugar como quisera cavar a sepultura. Quando Harry tornou a se levantar, a pedra exibia os dizeres:**

_** Aqui jaz Dobby, um Elfo Livre. **_

Harry pode escutar algumas meninas soluçar por causa do choro.

**Ele contemplou o seu trabalho por mais alguns segundos, então se afastou, sua cicatriz ainda formigando um pouco e sua mente repleta de pensamentos que tinham lhe ocorrido na cova, idéias que haviam se formado no escuro, idéias ao mesmo tempo fascinantes e terríveis.**

**Encontrou todos sentados na sala de estar quando entrou no pequeno hall, as atenções concentradas em Gui, que estava falando. A sala era bonita, tinha cores claras, e, na lareira, um fogo esperto com lenha recolhida na praia. Harry não quis deixar cair lama no tapete, por isso parou à porta para escutar.**

— **... por sorte, Gina está de férias. Se estivesse em Hogwarts, poderiam tê-la levado antes de chegarmos a ela. Agora sabemos que também está a salvo.**

**Gui virou a cabeça e viu Harry parado.**

Harry apertou a mão da namorada que segurava, ela por sua vez encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele que começara a fazer carinho em sua mão.

— **Estou tirando todos d'A Toca — explicou. — Levei-os para casa de Muriel. Os Comensais da Morte já sabem que Rony está com você, fatalmente irão perseguir nossa família; não se desculpe — acrescentou, ao ver a expressão de Harry. — Sempre foi uma questão de tempo, papai vem dizendo isso há meses. Somos os maiores traidores do sangue que existem.**

— **Como estão protegidos? — perguntou Harry.**

— Provavelmente feitiço Fedelius. — Falou Dumbledore.

_Dessa vez não existira nenhum traidor. _Pensou Remo.

— Tenho orgulho de pertencer a uma família traidora de sangue. — Falou Gina dando de ombros, não estava nem ai para o seu sangue ou o de outras pessoas.

— **Feitiço Fidelius. Papai é o fiel do segredo. E fizemos o mesmo com este chalé; aqui sou o fiel do segredo. Nenhum de nós pode ir trabalhar, mas isso não é o mais importante no momento. Quando Olivaras e Grampo melhorarem, vamos transferi-los para casa de Muriel também. Não temos muito espaço, mas ela tem. As pernas de Grampo estão se refazendo, Fleur lhe deu Esquelesce: provavelmente, poderemos fazer a transferência dentro de uma hora ou...**

— **Não — disse Harry, e Gui pareceu espantado. — Preciso dos dois aqui. Preciso falar com eles. É importante.**

— Tomara que não confie tanto assim em Grampo, Harry. Ele pode ter ajudado vocês uma vez, você recompensou o salvando, mas se você pedir ajuda a ele novamente, ele com certeza vai pedir algo muito valioso em troca. — Falou Gui.

**Ele sentiu autoridade na própria voz, a convicção, a determinação que lhe sobreviera enquanto cavava a sepultura de Dobby. Todos os rostos se voltaram para ele, intrigados.**

— **Vou me lavar — disse Harry a Gui, olhando paras mãos sujas de lama e sangue de Dobby. — Em seguida, preciso vê-los imediatamente.**

**Ele entrou na pequena cozinha e se dirigiu à pia sob a janela com vista para o mar. O dia amanhecia no horizonte, rosa-amarelado e com um leve matiz dourado, e ele foi se lavando, mais uma vez seguindo o fio dos pensamentos que tinham lhe ocorrido no jardim escuro...**

**Dobby jamais poderia lhes dizer quem o enviara ao porão, mas Harry sabia o que tinha visto. Um penetrante olho azul o espiara do caco de espelho, e o socorro tinha chegado. **_**Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem**_**.**

— Com certeza é alguém do nosso lado, mas porque não se revela? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Com certeza ele sabia que Harry precisaria de ajuda, se não, porque pegaria um objeto que ajudaria a ficar de olho no Harry? — Perguntou Rony.

— Ele poderia querer entregar Harry a Voldemort. — Supôs Lila.

— Mas se ele quisesse isso já teria feito há muito tempo, e se quisesse entregar Harry, porque teria mandado Dobby para tirar Harry do porão dos Malfoy? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— E tem outra coisa, Dobby nunca trabalharia para alguém que esta o querendo prejudicar Harry, e tem outra coisa também, essas pessoas que estão tentando matar o Harry costuma maltratar elfos, e Dobby nunca iria querer trabalhar para alguém que o maltratasse. — Falou Gina.

— Ela tem razão. — Falou Al.

— Tenho certeza que até o final do livro iremos saber quem é essa pessoa misteriosa. — Falou Minerva.

**Harry enxugou as mãos, insensível à beleza da paisagem à janela e aos murmúrios dos demais na sala de visitas. Contemplou o oceano e se sentiu mais próximo, neste amanhecer, do que jamais se sentira, do âmago de tudo.**

**E sua cicatriz formigava, e ele sabia que Voldemort também estava chegando lá. Harry entendia e, contudo, não entendia. Seu instinto lhe dizia uma coisa, seu cérebro outra bem diversa. O Dumbledore em sua mente sorria, observando-o por cima das pontas dos dedos juntos, como se estivesse orando.**

_**O senhor deu a Rony o desiluminador. O senhor o compreendeu... deu-lhe um meio de voltar atrás...**_

_**E o senhor compreendeu o Rabicho também... o senhor sabia que havia nele certo arrependimento, em algum lugar...**_

_**E se os conhecia... o que conhecia de mim, Dumbledore?**_

_**Estou destinado a saber, mas não a buscar? O senhor sabia como eu acharia isso penoso? Foi por isso que dificultou tanto? Para que eu tivesse tempo de concluir sozinho?**_

Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o nada, nunca imaginara que um dia deixaria Harry com tantas duvidas em sua cabeça quanto a si, parecia não ter coragem de dizer ao menino sobre sua vida, se culpara de tantas coisas ruins que acontecera em sua vida, e uma delas era a morte da irmã.

**Harry ficou muito quieto, os olhos vidrados, observando o ponto em que uma borda dourada e ofuscante do sol se erguia no horizonte. Baixou, então, os olhos paras mãos limpas e ficou momentaneamente surpreso de ver a toalha que segurava. Colocou-a de lado e voltou ao hall e, no caminho, sua cicatriz latejou, raivosa, e lampejou em sua mente, fugaz como o reflexo de uma libélula na superfície da água, os contornos de um edifício que ele conhecia excepcionalmente bem.**

**Gui e Fleur estavam parados ao pé da escada.**

— **Preciso falar com Grampo e Olivaras — disse Harry.**

— _**Nam**_** — respondeu Fleur. — **_**Você vai terr que esperrarr, Arry. Os dois stam muite ruins, cansades...**_

— E voltamos a escutar esse sotaque estranho da namorada do Gui, que no livro, já é esposa. — Falou Sirius fazendo o ruivo mais velho corar um pouco.

— **Lamento — disse ele, sem se exasperar —, mas não posso esperar. Preciso falar com eles agora. Em particular, e separadamente. E urgente.**

— **Harry, que diabo está acontecendo? — perguntou Gui. — Você aparece aqui com um elfo doméstico morto e um duende semi-inconsciente, Hermione com a aparência de que foi torturada e Rony se recusa a me dizer o que aconteceu...**

— Se contarmos o que aconteceu na mansão Malfoy, com certeza teríamos que contar o que fizemos a viajem toda antes disso. — Falou Hermione.

— Eles ainda estão tentando arrancar alguma coisa de nós. — Falou Rony.

— **Não podemos lhe contar o que estamos fazendo — disse Harry, taxativamente. — Você pertence à Ordem, Gui, sabe que Dumbledore nos confiou uma missão. Não podemos discuti-la com mais ninguém.**

**Fleur deu um muxoxo de impaciência, mas Gui não se virou; encarava Harry. Seu rosto coberto de cicatrizes estava impenetrável. Por fim, disse:**

— **Tudo bem. Com quem quer falar primeiro?**

**Harry hesitou. Sabia o que pesava sobre sua decisão. Restava-lhe muito pouco tempo. Agora era o momento de decidir: Horcruxes ou Relíquias?**

— **Grampo. Falarei com Grampo primeiro.**

— Decisão difícil essa em. — Falou Felipe.

**Seu coração disparou, como se tivesse corrido e acabado de saltar um enorme obstáculo.**

— **Aqui em cima, então — disse Gui, mostrando-lhe o caminho. Harry subira vários degraus, quando parou e olhou para trás.**

— **Preciso de vocês dois também! — gritou para Rony e Hermione, que estavam rondando, meio escondidos, o portal da sala de visitas.**

**Os dois surgiram à luz do hall, parecendo estranhamente aliviados.**

— **Como vai? — Harry perguntou a Hermione. — Você foi fantástica, inventando aquela história enquanto ela a machucava daquele jeito...**

**Hermione esboçou um sorriso, e Rony lhe deu um aperto carinhoso no braço.**

— _Que lindo_. — Rony e Hermione ouviram varias meninas falaram baixinhos.

— **Que estamos fazendo agora, Harry? — perguntou ele.**

— **Vocês verão. Venham.**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione subiram com Gui a um pequeno corredor. Nele havia três portas.**

— **Aqui — disse Gui, abrindo a porta para o quarto dele e de Fleur. O cômodo também se abria para o mar, agora salpicado de dourado. Harry aproximou-se da janela, deu as costas para vista espetacular e aguardou, os braços cruzados, a cicatriz formigando. Hermione sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da penteadeira, e Rony, sobre o braço do estofado.**

**Gui reapareceu, trazendo o pequeno duende, que ele acomodou cuidadosamente na cama. Grampo resmungou um agradecimento, e Gui saiu, fechando a porta e isolando todos.**

— **Lamento fazê-lo se levantar — disse Harry. — Como estão suas pernas?**

— **Doloridas — respondeu o duende. — Mas se recuperando.**

— Não precisava dizer que estão doloridas, é só dizer que estão melhores. — Falou Arthur.

**Ele ainda se agarrava à espada de Gryffindor, e tinha um ar estranho: meio truculento, meio intrigado. Harry registrou a pele macilenta do duende, seus longos dedos finos, seus olhos negros. Fleur tirara seus sapatos: os pés compridos estavam sujos. Era pouco mais robusto do que um elfo doméstico. A cabeça em forma de domo era muito maior do que a de um humano.**

— **Você provavelmente não lembra... — começou Harry.**

— **... que fui o duende que o levou ao seu cofre, na primeira vez que visitou o Gringotes? — completou Grampo. — Lembro, Harry Potter. Mesmo entre os duendes, você é muito famoso.**

— Não é difícil não conhecer alguém que tem seu nome sendo pronunciado por todas as pessoas bruxas no mundo. — Falou James.

**Harry e o duende se encararam, avaliando um ao outro. Sua cicatriz continuava a formigar. Ele queria acabar depressa a entrevista com Grampo, e, ao mesmo tempo, temia fazer um movimento em falso. Enquanto tentava decidir o melhor modo de abordar o seu pedido, o duende quebrou o silêncio.**

— **Você enterrou o elfo — disse ele, em um tom inesperadamente rancoroso. — Observei-o da janela do quarto ao lado.**

— **Enterrei — confirmou Harry.**

**Grampo olhou-o pelo canto de seus amendoados olhos negros.**

— **Você é um bruxo incomum, Harry Potter.**

— **Como assim? — perguntou Harry, esfregando distraidamente a cicatriz.**

— **Você cavou a sepultura. **

— **E?**

— Qual o problema de eu ter cavado a sepultura? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Normalmente os bruxos usariam magia para cavar, e não com as próprias mãos. — Explicou Minerva.

**Grampo não respondeu. Harry achou que estava sendo escarnecido por agir como um trouxa, mas não lhe importava se Grampo aprovava ou não a sepultura de Dobby. Preparou-se para o ataque.**

— **Grampo, preciso lhe perguntar...**

— **Você também salvou um duende. **

— **Quê?**

— **Você me trouxe para cá. Me salvou.**

— **Bem, espero que não esteja se lamentando — disse Harry, meio impaciente.**

— **Não, Harry Potter — e, com um dedo, torceu a barbicha rala do queixo —, mas você é um bruxo estranho.**

— **Certo. Bem, preciso de ajuda, Grampo, e você pode dá-la.**

**O duende não fez nenhum gesto de encorajamento, mas continuou a franzir a testa para Harry, como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido.**

— **Preciso arrombar um cofre no Gringotes.**

— VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO? — Gritou todos para Harry que arregalou os olhos por causa do susto.

— Não foi eu que tive essa idéia maluca, foi o pai dela. — Falou Harry apontando para Lily em sua própria defesa.

— Vocês são a mesma pessoa. — Falou James.

— Mas ele é mais velho, deve ter perdido alguns parafusos durante os anos. — Falou Harry.

— Mas o que você iria querer no Gringotes? — Perguntou Rony.

— Talvez ele pense que Voldemort possa ter guardado uma Horcrux lá. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas porque ele pensaria nisso? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Bellatriz ficou bastante perturbada ao pensar que seu cofre havia sido roubado, com certeza havia algo bem importante lá que pertencia a Voldemort para ela pensar que ele mataria ela por saber que sua preciosidade havia sido roubada. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Será mesmo que ele confiaria algo tão importante a um dos seus comensais? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Bom, pode se dizer que sim, afinal, o cofre da Bellatriz deve ser um dos mais seguros de todo o banco. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Sem mencionar que pode ter dragões lá. — Falou Hagrid de longe.

— Olha quem resolveu aparecer. — Falou Gina olhando para o guarda caça que sorriu fraco.

— Desculpe não ter aparecido antes, vários problemas a ser resolvido. — Falou Hagrid.

— Não tem problema Hagrid, espero que esses problemas tenham acabado. — Falou Molly gentil.

— É claro que sim Molly. — Falou Hagrid assentindo.

— Mas voltando ao antigo assunto Dumbledore, como você chegou na idéia de ter uma Horcrux no cofre de Bellatriz? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Bom, um dos alunos percebeu a alteração de Bellatriz no capitulo interior e comentou comigo, na verdade. — Respondeu Dumbledore olhando para Draco, ninguém havia percebido que ele olhava para o loiro, já Draco sabia que o diretor olhava para ele, mesmo estando de costas, Astória que olhava para Dumbledore estranhou ele olhar para Draco.

— _Foi você que deu a idéia da Horcrux estar no cofre de Bellatriz?_ — Sussurrou Astória apenas para que Draco escutasse, o menino assentiu em resposta.

— Falando em cofre, você conseguiu verificar se Voldemort soube do cofre que pertence a família materna dele? — Perguntou Gui ao diretor.

— Sim, eu fui ao Gringotes resolver sobre isso, e os duendes me confirmaram que a ultima vez que algum dono do cofre foi visto, foi quando Mérope que é mãe de Voldemort foi até o cofre e tirou o medalhão de sonserina, e isso foi antes dele nascer é claro, já que ela morreu um pouco depois de dar a luz. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Se a mãe dele morreu, e ele não tinha outro parente para informar a ele, ele não soube desse cofre, e mesmo que soubesse, ele com certeza não iria deixar a Horcrux no cofre da Bellatriz, e sim no dele, com certeza ele ameaçaria os duendes para que o cofre fosse o mais protegido possível. — Falou Arthur.

— Bom, vamos voltar a ler, tenho certeza de que essa Horcrux será mais fácil de ser pega do que as outras. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Harry não pretendera ser tão inepto; as palavras tinham lhe escapado da boca quando a dor trespassou sua cicatriz e ele viu, mais uma vez, os contornos de Hogwarts. Fechou a mente com firmeza. Precisava negociar com Grampo, primeiro. Rony e Hermione olhavam para Harry como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.**

— **Harry... — disse Hermione, mas foi interrompida por Grampo.**

— **Arrombar um cofre no Gringotes? — repetiu o duende fazendo uma careta e mudando de posição na cama. — É impossível.**

— Entrar e roubar é fácil, sair com a coisa que roubou que é difícil. — Falou Gina.

— Vocês serão mais uma vez pegos por comensais, com certeza na entrada do Gringotes deve ter no mínimo dois comensais. — Falou Gui.

— Achei que os duendes não entravam em guerra de bruxos, quem dirá ajudar eles. — Falou Lila.

— É diferente, alguns que não querem nem ajudar e nem prejudicar fogem, do mesmo jeito que o Grampo, agora tem outros que por medo não irão negar ajuda, mas eles não negam por medo, é capaz de que por traz eles reclamam por ter que estar ajudando humanos que não o respeitam. — Explicou Gui.

— Eu acho que falta atitude dos duendes e dos elfos, porque se eles não gostam de bruxos que os maltratam porque os ajudam? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Hermione, é por medo de morrer, isso sim, ainda mais que Voldemort esta no poder, e que a menor quantidade de bruxos esta contra o mal. — Falou Gui.

— Sim, mas eu acho que já passou da hora de tanto, duendes quando elfos pararem com tanta rivalidade contra os bruxos. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, o problema dessas rivalidades não terem acabados não é só por culpa dos bruxos, e sim também culpa parcialmente dos duendes. — Falou Arthur.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Harry.

— Do mesmo jeito que os bruxos sangue puro não perdem tempo para maltratar um duende, o duende não perde tempo para conseguir tramar algo contra os bruxos, e também eles não perdem tempo em nos culpar por roubo de algo que foi feito por duendes, e eles não sabem diferenciar entre os bruxos que os maltratam e aqueles que o salvam ou que não tem nada contra eles. — Explicou Gui — Então como alguns de nós pode dar uma trégua nessa rivalidade se eles não sabem nos diferenciar desses bruxos que o maltratam, só podemos rezar para que ele pense que não somos iguais a esses sangue puros que não gostam deles, já que do mesmo jeito que no livro, a gente ajudou na recuperação dele não ligando para opinião deles quanto a nós. — Falou Gui.

— Ouvindo você falar até fica fácil de entender porque essa rivalidade ainda continua. — Falou Rony.

— E eles parecem não gostar dos trouxas tanto quanto os sangues puros. — Falou Arthur.

— Mas porque? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Porque o trouxa não tem a quantidade de poder para se defender quanto os bruxos ou as criaturas mágicas. — Respondeu Minerva.

Depois de tanto conversarem voltaram a ler.

— **Não, não é — Rony o contradisse. — Já foi feito.**

— **É — disse Harry. — No mesmo dia em que eu o conheci, Grampo. Meu aniversário, faz sete anos.**

— **Na época, o cofre em questão estava vazio — retrucou o duende, e Harry compreendeu que, embora Grampo tivesse saído de Gringotes, a idéia de as defesas do banco terem sido vazadas o ofendia. — Tinha uma proteção mínima.**

— **Bem, o cofre em que precisamos entrar não está vazio, e imagino que deva contar com fortíssima proteção. Pertence aos Lestrange.**

— Se vocês chegarem ao menos até o cofre, poderemos saber se tem mesmo dragões protegendo os cofres mais antigos. — Falou Hagrid.

— Só saberemos se eles chegarem a ver o dragão, e para eles verem eles terão que estar bem perto, o que significa eles estarem em perigo. — Falou Molly voltando a ficar preocupada.

— Só estarem no meio de um lugar completamente bruxo já é estar em perigo. — Falou Arthur.

**Ele viu Hermione e Rony se entreolharem, abismados, mas haveria bastante tempo para explicações depois que Grampo desse sua resposta.**

— **Sem chance — respondeu ele, com firmeza. — Não há a menor chance. **_**"Se procuram sob o nosso chão, um tesouro que nunca enterraram..."**_

— _Ladrão, você foi avisado, cuidado._ É o lema deles. — Falou Gui.

— _**"... ladrão, você foi avisado, cuidado..."**_**, é, eu sei, lembro bem. Mas, não estou tentando roubar um tesouro para mim, não estou tentando apanhar nada para meu lucro pessoal. Dá para você acreditar?**

**O duende olhou enviesado para Harry, a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa formigou, mas ele a ignorou, recusou-se a reconhecer a dor ou o convite que encerrava.**

— **Se houvesse um bruxo em que fosse possível crer que não visa a um lucro pessoal — disse Grampo, finalmente —, este seria você, Harry Potter. Duendes e elfos não estão acostumados à proteção ou ao respeito que você demonstrou esta noite. Não de porta-varinhas.**

— **Porta-varinhas — repetiu Harry: a frase soou estranha aos seus ouvidos, a cicatriz formigou enquanto os pensamentos de Voldemort se voltaram para o norte e Harry ardia de vontade de interrogar Olivaras, no quarto ao lado.**

— **O direito de portar uma varinha — disse o duende, em voz baixa — tem sido, há muito tempo, motivo de contestação entre bruxos e duendes.**

— Bruxos só usam varinhas, por que sem elas não teria poder de magia. — Falou Sirius.

— Mas antes de virem para escola, os bruxos ou nascidos trouxas conseguem usar a magiar, tudo bem, que as vezes não conseguem controlar, mas elas usam. — Falou Lila.

— Mas isso é apenas um manifesto de magia, é como se o poder não conseguisse se controlar dentro da pessoa, sabe, e ai ela se manifesta de acordo com o que a pessoa esta sentindo no momento. — Falou Remo.

— Eu consigo as vezes usar magia sem varinha, quando estou com raiva, achei que isso parava depois que começamos a praticar a magia e a controlá-la na escola. — Falou Harry.

— Harry, não precisa dizer isso a gente, todo mundo sabe que você é anormal. — Falou James fazendo todos rirem.

— Mas isso acontece porque você esta com raiva, isso pode acontecer até mesmo com uma pessoa já formada na escola que esteja com raiva. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Esta vendo, eu não sou tão anormal assim. — Falou Harry para James que riu e deu de ombros.

— Voltando ao assunto, a magia dos duendes é bem mais evoluída, eles não tem que dizer nada quanto os nossos métodos de magia, eles não precisam ir para escola para poder desenvolver o que sabe fazer, então acho que eles não podem julgar nosso modo estando mais acima da gente, quando se fala de poder. — Falou Rony.

— É um ótimo jeito de se pensar. — Falou Dumbledore surpreso com o menino.

— **Bem, os duendes são capazes de magia sem o auxílio de varinhas — disse Rony.**

— **Isto não vem ao caso! Os bruxos se recusam a dividir os segredos tradicionais sobre varinhas com outros seres mágicos, nos negam a possibilidade de ampliar nossos poderes!**

— Eu duvido que eles nos diriam os feitiços de proteção que eles usam no banco. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— **Bem, os duendes também não dividem os seus conhecimentos de magia — argumentou Rony. — Vocês não querem nos contar como fazem suas espadas e armaduras. Os duendes sabem trabalhar o metal de um modo que os bruxos jamais...**

— **Não importa — disse Harry, reparando que Grampo estava ficando vermelho. — O que está em questão não são os bruxos contra os duendes, ou qualquer outra criatura mágica.**

**Grampo deu uma risada desagradável.**

— **Mas é essa, a questão é exatamente essa! A medida que o Lorde das Trevas se torna mais poderoso, a sua raça se coloca mais firmemente acima da minha! O Gringotes cai sob o domínio dos bruxos, os elfos domésticos são massacrados, e quem entre os porta-varinhas protesta?**

— Eu quase morri afogado tentando pegar uma porcaria de uma espada e ele fala que perdemos nosso tempo tendo rivalidades quanto a eles? — Perguntou Harry indignado.

— **Nós protestamos! — disse Hermione, empertigando-se na poltrona, os olhos brilhantes. — E sou caçada do mesmo modo que um duende ou um elfo, Grampo! Sou uma sangue-ruim!**

— **Não se chame de... — murmurou Rony.**

— **Por que não? Sou sangue-ruim com muito orgulho! Sob a nova ordem, não tenho uma posição melhor do que você, Grampo! Foi a mim que escolheram para torturar na casa dos Malfoy!**

**Enquanto falava, ela afastou a gola do robe para mostrar o corte fino que Belatriz fizera, vermelho contra a pele de sua garganta.**

— **Você sabia que foi Harry quem libertou Dobby? — perguntou ela. — Você sabia que há anos queremos que os elfos sejam livres? (Rony se mexeu incomodado no braço da poltrona de Hermione.)**

— Hermione, você faz isso a anos sozinha. — Falou Rony.

— Rony, tem que me apoiar. — Falou Hermione indignada para o namorado que riu.

— Então você escolhe, ou eu te apoio ou eu falo a verdade. — Falou Rony dando de ombros, Hermione nem ao menos respondeu.

— **Você não pode desejar a derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem mais do que desejamos, Grampo!**

**O duende olhou para Hermione com a mesma curiosidade que manifestara por Harry.**

— **Que procuram no cofre dos Lestrange? — perguntou-lhes, de repente. — A espada que está lá é falsa. Esta é a verdadeira. — O duende olhou de um para outro. — Acho que já sabem isso. Você me pediu para mentir lá no porão.**

— **Mas a espada falsa não é o único objeto naquele cofre, é? — perguntou Harry. — Talvez você tenha visto outras coisas lá dentro, não?**

— É contra o código deles dizer sobre os segredos escondidos no Gringotes. — Falou Gui.

**Seu coração batia cada vez com mais força. Ele redobrou os esforços para ignorar a pulsação da cicatriz.**

**O duende tornou a enrolar a barbicha no dedo.**

— **É contra o nosso código de ética falar sobre os segredos de Gringotes. Somos os guardiões de tesouros fabulosos. Temos um dever para com os objetos postos sob nossa guarda, e que foram, muitas vezes, feitos por nossas mãos.**

**O duende acariciou a espada e seus olhos negros correram de Harry para Hermione, dela para Rony e de volta.**

— **Tão jovens — disse, finalmente — para estarem lutando contra tantos.**

— Quando você vê que tudo deu certo, que muitas pessoas estão bem pelo seu esforço, tudo de ruim que aconteceu com você some, sabe, você pensa que valeu a pena, e que faria de novo se pudesse salvar mais vidas. — Falou Al.

— **Você nos ajudará? — perguntou Harry. — Não temos a menor esperança de arrombar o cofre sem a ajuda de um duende. Você é a nossa única chance.**

— **Vou... pensar no pedido — disse Grampo irritantemente.**

— **Mas... — começou Rony, zangado; Hermione cutucou-o nas costelas.**

— **Muito obrigado — disse Harry.**

**O duende inclinou a cabeça grande de topo arredondado, assentindo, e então flexionou as pernas curtas.**

— **Acho — disse ele, acomodando-se ostensivamente na cama de Gui e Fleur — que aquela Esquelesce já fez efeito. Poderei, enfim, dormir. Me dêem licença...**

— **É, claro — disse Harry, mas, antes de sair do quarto, inclinou-se e apanhou a espada de Gryffindor que estava ao lado do duende. Grampo não protestou, mas Harry pensou ter visto rancor em seus olhos quando fechou a porta.**

— Com certeza ele deve pensar que a espada pertence aos duendes. — Falou Gui.

— Os duendes pensam que Gryffindor roubou a espada do duende que a fez, na verdade não se sabe sobre como Gryffindor conseguiu a espada, mas se pensarmos que ele roubou, temos que dizer que essa é uma possibilidade impossível, já que a espada só aparece para um verdadeiro membro da casa de Gryffindor, e por que um duende colocaria um poder como esse na espada? Só temos a suposição de que a espada foi feita por encomenda, ou o duende que a fez pode ter tido amizade com Gryffindor e quis o parabenizar com a espada. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Bostinha — sussurrou Rony. — Ele está se divertindo em nos fazer esperar.**

— **Harry — sussurrou Hermione, afastando os dois da porta, para o meio do corredor ainda escuro —, você está dizendo o que penso que está dizendo? Você está dizendo que tem uma Horcrux no cofre dos Lestrange?**

— **Estou. Belatriz ficou aterrorizada quando achou que tínhamos entrado no cofre, perdeu a cabeça. Por quê? Que achou que tínhamos visto, que mais pensou que poderíamos ter levado? Alguma coisa que a deixou apavorada que Você-Sabe-Quem descobrisse.**

— Olha ele aprendeu a falar Você-Sabe-Quem. — Falou Rony zombando do melhor amigo.

— Você acha que alguém falaria o nome dele sabendo que poderia ser encontrado novamente e colocar pessoas em perigo, é claro que não. — Falou Harry como se fosse obvio.

— **Mas pensei que estávamos procurando lugares em que Você-Sabe-Quem tivesse estado, lugares em que tivesse feito alguma coisa importante! — disse Rony, desconcertado. — Ele algum dia entrou no cofre dos Lestrange?**

— **Nem sei se algum dia ele entrou no Gringotes — disse Harry — Quando era mais moço, jamais guardou ouro lá, porque ninguém lhe deixou nada. Mas teria visto o banco por fora, na primeira vez que foi ao Beco Diagonal.**

**A cicatriz de Harry latejou, mas ele não deu atenção; queria que Rony e Hermione entendessem a questão do Gringotes antes de falarem com Olivaras.**

— **Aposto como ele teria invejado qualquer um que possuísse a chave de um cofre no Gringotes. Acho que a teria considerado um verdadeiro símbolo de que se pertence ao mundo bruxo. E não esqueçam que ele confiava em Belatriz e no marido. Foram os servos mais dedicados antes de sua queda, e saíram à sua procura quando ele desapareceu. Você-Sabe-Quem disse isso na noite em que voltou, eu ouvi.**

— Eu acho que ele fala isso por falar, porque eu tenho certeza que deve ser mentira, porque se não Pettigrew também faria parte desse grupinho intimo, não é? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Não, Rabicho fugiu quando soube que Harry havia enfraquecido Voldemort quando ele foi atrás dos Potter, e só foi atrás dele novamente quando já não estava na proteção dos Weasley, quando estava na sua forma animaga. — Falou Remo.

**Harry esfregou a cicatriz.**

— **Mas acho que não disse à Belatriz que era uma Horcrux. Jamais contou a Lúcio Malfoy a verdade sobre aquele diário. Provavelmente, disse a ela que era um objeto de estimação e lhe pediu para guardá-lo no cofre. O lugar mais seguro do mundo para qualquer coisa que se queira esconder, segundo Hagrid... à exceção de Hogwarts.**

**Quando Harry terminou de falar, Rony sacudiu a cabeça.**

— **Você realmente entende ele.**

— **Bocadinhos apenas — respondeu Harry. — Bocadinhos... Eu gostaria de ter entendido tanto assim Dumbledore. Mas veremos. Vamos ao Olivaras agora.**

**Rony e Hermione pareciam perplexos, mas impressionados, ao acompanharem o amigo, que atravessou o corredor e bateu à porta oposta à de Gui e Fleur. Um débil "Entre!" respondeu-lhes.**

— Mas o que querem com um fabricante de varinhas, tudo bem que Grampo pode ajudar muito se o ajudassem a arrombar o Gringotes, mas o que irão querer com um fabricante de varinhas? Ele pode ter até mesmo o conhecimento que vocês quanto a feitiços, a única coisa que ele sabe mais que a gente pode ser sobre as varinhas mesmo. — Falou Rony.

**O fabricante de varinhas estava deitado em uma das camas de solteiro, distante da janela. Permanecera preso no porão mais de um ano e Harry sabia que fora torturado pelo menos em uma ocasião. Estava emaciado, os ossos do rosto destacavam-se nitidamente na pele amarelada. Seus grandes olhos cinzentos pareciam imensos nas órbitas fundas. As mãos que estavam sobre o cobertor poderiam pertencer a um esqueleto. Harry sentou-se na cama vazia, ao lado de Rony e Hermione. Dali não se via o sol nascente. O quarto dava para o jardim sobre o penhasco e a cova recém-aberta.**

— **Sr. Olivaras, me desculpe incomodá-lo — disse Harry.**

— **Meu caro rapaz. — A voz de Olivaras era fraca. — Você nos salvou. Pensei que fôssemos morrer naquele lugar. Jamais poderei lhe agradecer... **_**jamais**_** agradecer... o suficiente.**

— Ainda bem que ele é mais otimista que o duende. — Falou Gina.

— **Ficamos felizes em salvá-los.**

**A cicatriz de Harry latejou. Ele sabia, tinha certeza, que praticamente não lhe restava tempo para chegar ao alvo antes de Voldemort, nem tentar impedi-lo. Sentiu um assomo de pânico... contudo, tomara sua decisão quando optara por falar com Grampo primeiro. Fingindo uma calma que não sentia, apalpou a bolsa no pescoço e tirou a varinha partida.**

— **Sr. Olivaras, preciso de sua ajuda.**

— **O que precisar. O que precisar — respondeu o fabricante de varinhas, fraco.**

— **O senhor pode consertar isso? É possível?**

**Olivaras estendeu-lhe a mão insegura e Harry colocou em sua palma as duas metades quase soltas.**

— **Azevinho e pena de fênix — disse Olivaras, com a voz tremida. — Vinte e oito centímetros. Bem flexível.**

— **Sim. O senhor pode...?**

— **Não — sussurrou Olivaras. — Lamento muito, muito mesmo, mas uma varinha que sofreu tal dano não pode ser consertada por nenhum meio que eu conheça.**

**Harry se preparara para ouvir isso, mas, ainda assim, foi um choque.**

— Qualquer pessoa teria a mesma reação se tivessem passado por tanta coisa com essa varinha. — Falou Tonks.

**Recolheu as metades da varinha e tornou a guardá-las na bolsa, ao pescoço. Olivaras fitou atentamente o lugar onde a varinha partida desaparecera e não desviou o olhar até Harry ter tirado do bolso as duas varinhas que trouxera da casa dos Malfoy.**

— **O senhor pode identificar essas? — perguntou o garoto.**

**O bruxo apanhou a primeira varinha e segurou-a junto aos olhos enfraquecidos, girando-a entre os dedos nodosos, flexionando-a de leve.**

— **Nogueira e fibra cardíaca de dragão — disse. — Trinta e dois centímetros. Rígida. Essa varinha pertenceu a Belatriz Lestrange.**

— **E essa outra?**

**Olivaras fez o mesmo exame.**

— **Pilriteiro e pêlo de unicórnio. Exatos vinte e cinco centímetros. Razoavelmente flexível. Era a varinha de Draco Malfoy.**

Todos olharam para Draco que nem ao menos se importou em se virar de frente paras pessoas das outras três mesas.

_Era? Não é mais minha a varinha? Pensou Draco confuso._

— **Era? — repetiu Harry. — Não é mais dele?**

— **Talvez não. Se você a tirou...**

— **... tirei...**

— **... então talvez seja sua. O modo como a tirou, naturalmente, faz diferença. E também depende muito da varinha em si. Mas, em geral, quando uma varinha é conquistada, sua lealdade muda.**

_Ótimo, só o que me faltava era minha varinha começar a pertencer ao Potter. Pensou Draco revirando os olhos te tédio._

**Fez-se silêncio no quarto, exceto pelo ruído distante do mar.**

— **O senhor fala de varinhas como se elas tivessem sentimentos — disse Harry. — Como se pudessem pensar sozinhas.**

— **A varinha escolhe o bruxo — disse Olivaras. — Isto sempre esteve claro para os estudiosos da tradição das varinhas.**

— **Mas uma pessoa pode usar uma varinha que não a escolheu?**

— **Ah, sim, se você for realmente capaz de magia poderá canalizá-la através de quase qualquer instrumento. Os melhores resultados, porém, sempre ocorrerão quando houver a máxima afinidade entre bruxo e varinha. Esses vínculos são complexos. Uma atração inicial, depois a busca mútua de experiência, a varinha aprendendo com o bruxo, o bruxo com a varinha.**

_Essa ultima parte parece dizer o que acontece comigo. Pensou Harry._

**O mar avançava e recuava; era um som triste.**

— **Tomei a varinha de Draco Malfoy à força — disse Harry. — Posso usá-la sem perigo?**

— **Creio que sim. Leis sutis governam a propriedade das varinhas, mas uma varinha conquistada, em geral, se dobra à vontade do novo dono.**

— **Então eu devo usar esta? — disse Rony, tirando a varinha de Rabicho do bolso e entregando-a a Olivaras.**

— **Castanheira e fibra cardíaca de dragão. Vinte e três centímetros e meio. Quebradiça. Fui obrigado a fabricá-la, pouco depois do meu seqüestro, para Pedro Pettigrew. Sim, se você a conquistou, é mais provável que ela lhe obedeça, e obedeça bem, do que outra varinha.**

— Ninguém merece ter que usar a varinha desse rato. — Falou Rony.

— Eu já teria quebrado em milhões de pedacinhos. — Falou Sirius.

— A varinha não tem culpa de pertencer a ele. — Falou Tonks.

— Mesmo assim eu não iria querer usar essa varinha. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— **E isso se aplica a todas as varinhas? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Creio que sim — respondeu Olivaras, seus olhos salientes fixos no rosto de Harry. — O senhor me faz perguntas profundas, Sr. Potter. A tradição das varinhas é um ramo misterioso e complexo da magia.**

— **Então, não é necessário matar o dono anterior para se apossar realmente de uma varinha? — perguntou Harry.**

**Olivaras engoliu em seco.**

— **Necessário? Não, eu não diria que seja necessário matar.**

— **Mas há lendas. — E, ao dizer isso, o seu coração acelerou, a dor na cicatriz se tornou mais intensa; teve certeza de que Voldemort decidira pôr sua idéia em prática. — Lendas sobre uma varinha, ou varinhas, que passaram de mão em mão por assassinato.**

— Há, ele não quer ajuda de Olivaras para achar a Horcrux, ele quer saber o que o fabricante de varinhas disse a Voldemort, já que Voldemort soube por ele da varinha das varinhas. — Falou Gina

**Olivaras empalideceu. Sobre o travesseiro muito branco, ele parecia cinza-claro, e seus olhos enormes, injetados de sangue e salientes, talvez expressassem medo.**

— **Apenas uma varinha, acho — sussurrou ele.**

— **E Você-Sabe-Quem está interessado nela, não é? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Eu... como? — exclamou Olivaras rouco, e olhou para Rony e Hermione pedindo ajuda. — Como sabe disso?**

— **Ele queria que o senhor lhe dissesse como vencer a ligação entre as nossas varinhas.**

**Olivaras ficou aterrorizado.**

— **Ele me torturou, você precisa entender! A Maldição Cruciatus, eu... eu não tive escolha senão contar o que sabia, o que imaginava saber!**

— Prefiro que de a informação necessária do que saber que uma pessoa morreu tentando impedir que Voldemort me matasse. — Falou Harry baixo.

— **Compreendo. O senhor lhe falou dos núcleos gêmeos? O senhor disse que ele precisava apenas pedir emprestada a varinha de outro bruxo?**

**Olivaras estava aterrado, paralisado, pela extensão do que Harry sabia. Assentiu, lentamente.**

— **Mas não funcionou — continuou Harry. — A minha ainda derrotou a varinha emprestada. O senhor sabe por quê?**

**Olivaras balançou a cabeça tão lentamente quanto assentira. **

— **Eu... nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso. O senhor e sua varinha realizaram um feito único aquela noite. O vínculo entre os núcleos gêmeos é extremamente raro, ainda assim por que a sua varinha teria partido a varinha emprestada eu não sei...**

— É um assunto intrigante. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Estávamos falando de outra varinha, a que troca de mãos por assassinato. Quando Você-Sabe-Quem se deu conta de que a minha varinha tinha feito uma coisa estranha, ele voltou para lhe perguntar sobre a outra varinha, não foi?**

— **Como sabe? **

**Harry não respondeu.**

— **Voltou — sussurrou Olivaras. — Queria saber tudo que eu pudesse lhe dizer sobre a Varinha da Morte, Varinha do Destino ou a Varinha das Varinhas.**

**Harry olhou de esguelha para Hermione. Ela parecia perplexa.**

— **O Lorde das Trevas — respondeu Olivaras, em tom ao mesmo tempo abafado e temeroso — sempre se contentara com a varinha que eu fabricara para ele, teixo e pena de fênix, trinta e quatro centímetros, até descobrir o vínculo entre os núcleos gêmeos. Agora precisa de outra varinha, mais poderosa, porque acha que é o único meio de vencer a sua.**

— Mas se ele encontrar, como você irá escapar novamente? — Perguntou Rony — Porque, mesmo se você tentasse vencer com sua antiga varinha não da, já que ela se quebrou, a que você esta em posse com certeza será a varinha mais fraco perto da varinha das varinhas. — Falou Rony.

— **Mas logo ele saberá, se é que já não sabe, que a minha está irremediavelmente partida — disse Harry, baixinho.**

— **Não! — exclamou Hermione, em tom assustado. — Ele não pode saber isso, Harry, como poderia...?**

— **Priori Incantatem — respondeu Harry. — Deixamos a sua varinha e a de ameixeira-brava na casa dos Malfoy, Hermione. Se eles as examinarem direito, e as fizerem recriar os feitiços lançados recentemente, constatarão que a sua partiu a minha, que você tentou e não conseguiu consertá-la, e concluirão que estou usando a de ameixeira-brava, desde então.**

— Droga, agora que ele vai achar que conseguirá te matar mais facilmente. — Falou Remo olhando para Harry que assentiu em concordância.

**A pouca cor que ela recuperara desde a sua chegada desapareceu do seu rosto. Rony lançou a Harry um olhar de censura e disse:**

— **Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora... O Sr. Olivaras, no entanto, interferiu:**

— **O Lorde das Trevas não está procurando a Varinha das Varinhas apenas para destruí-lo, Sr. Potter. Está determinado a possuí-la porque acredita que ela o tornará verdadeiramente invulnerável.**

— **E tornará?**

— **O dono da Varinha das Varinhas sempre deve temer um ataque, mas a idéia do Lorde das Trevas possuir a Varinha da Morte, devo admitir... é formidável.**

**Harry lembrou-se subitamente de sua insegurança quando tinham se conhecido, do quanto gostara de Olivaras. Mesmo agora, depois de torturado e preso por Voldemort, a idéia de o bruxo das Trevas possuir a varinha parecia fascinar e causar aversão ao fabricante de varinhas, na mesma medida.**

— Se ninguém tem coragem de duelar com ele com aquela varinha de pena de fênix, imagine com a varinha das varinhas, as pessoas nem ao menos irão querer saber dele. — Falou Lila.

— **O senhor... o senhor então acha que essa varinha realmente existe, Sr. Olivaras? — perguntou Hermione.**

— **Ah, sim. É perfeitamente possível determinar o percurso da varinha através da história. Há lacunas, é claro, e bem grandes, onde ela desaparece de vista, temporariamente perdida ou escondida; mas sempre reaparece. Ela tem certas características reconhecíveis aos estudiosos da tradição das varinhas. Há relatos escritos, alguns obscuros, que eu e outros fabricantes de varinhas nos propusemos a estudar. Eles têm um tom de autenticidade.**

— **Então, o senhor... o senhor não acha que pode ser um conto de fadas ou um mito? — perguntou Hermione, esperançosa.**

— Hermione, esqueça da idéia de que elas não possam existir. — Falou Rony para namorada.

— **Não. Se **_**precisa**_** ser transmitida por assassinato, eu não poderia afirmar. A história é sangrenta, mas isto talvez se deva apenas ao fato de ser tão desejada e despertar tanta paixão nos bruxos. É imensamente poderosa, ameaçadora nas mãos erradas, e é um objeto que exerce imenso fascínio em todos os estudiosos do poder das varinhas.**

— **Sr. Olivaras — disse Harry —, o senhor informou a Você-Sabe-Quem que Gregorovitch tinha em seu poder a Varinha das Varinhas, não foi?**

**Se é que era possível, Olivaras empalideceu ainda mais. Parecia um fantasma quando engoliu em seco.**

— **Mas como... como sabe...?**

— **Não importa como sei — respondeu Harry, fechando os olhos momentaneamente ao sentir a ardência na cicatriz e vendo, por segundos apenas, a rua principal de Hogsmeade, ainda escura, porque estava situada muito mais ao norte. — O senhor informou a Você-Sabe-Quem que Gregorovitch tinha em seu poder a Varinha das Varinhas?**

— Ele esta indo em Hogwarts, mas o que ele esta procurando lá? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Impossível que a varinha esteja com alguém aqui do castelo. — Falou Fred rindo.

— É, aqui só tem alunos e alguns professores, tudo bem que os professores tem seus talentos na escola, mas nenhum nunca fez algo tão grande a ponto de acharmos que ela esteja com a varinha das varinhas. — Concordou Jorge com o irmão gêmeo.

— **Era um boato — sussurrou Olivaras. — Um boato que correu há muitos anos, muito antes de você nascer! Acredito que tenha sido o próprio Gregorovitch quem o espalhou. O senhor pode perceber como seria bom para os negócios que um fabricante estivesse estudando e duplicando as qualidades da Varinha das Varinhas!**

— **Posso. — Harry se levantou. — Sr. Olivaras, uma última coisa e, então, deixaremos o senhor descansar. Que é que o senhor sabe sobre as Relíquias da Morte?**

— **As o quê? — perguntou o fabricante de varinhas, parecendo absolutamente aturdido.**

— **As Relíquias da Morte.**

— **Receio não saber do que está falando. Isso ainda tem alguma relação com varinhas?**

**Harry fitou o rosto chupado e acreditou que Olivaras não estivesse fingindo. Não conhecia as Relíquias da Morte.**

— **Obrigado — disse Harry. — Muito obrigado. Vamos deixá-lo descansar.**

— Como ele pode acreditar na varinha, sem ao menos conhecer o conto? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Um dos amigos fabricantes de varinhas dele deve ter o dito apenas sobre a varinha, e não de todas as relíquias. — Falou Minerva.

**Olivaras parecia impressionado.**

— **Ele estava me torturando! — ofegou. — A Maldição Cruciatus... o senhor não faz idéia...**

— **Faço. Realmente faço. Por favor, descanse um pouco. Obrigado por nos contar tudo isso.**

**Harry saiu à frente de Rony e Hermione e desceu a escada. Vislumbrou Gui, Fleur, Luna e Dino sentados à mesa na cozinha, xícaras de chá diante deles. Todos ergueram os olhos para Harry quando passou pela porta, mas ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou em direção ao jardim, Rony e Hermione em seus calcanhares. O monte de terra vermelha que cobria Dobby destacava-se adiante, e Harry seguiu para lá sentindo sua dor de cabeça se intensificar. Era agora um enorme esforço bloquear as visões que se impunham à sua mente, mas ele sabia que teria de resistir um pouco mais. Logo, cederia porque precisava saber se a sua teoria estava correta. Mais um breve esforço apenas para poder explicar tudo a Rony e Hermione.**

— Que teoria? Das horcrux ou das relíquias? — Perguntou Roxanne.

— **Muito tempo atrás, Gregorovitch teve em seu poder a Varinha das Varinhas. Vi Você-Sabe-Quem tentando encontrá-lo. Quando conseguiu, soube que não estava mais com Gregorovitch: Grindelwald lhe roubara a varinha. Como Grindelwald descobriu que estava com Gregorovitch, eu não sei, mas se o fabricante de varinhas foi suficientemente burro de espalhar esse boato, não deve ter sido muito difícil.**

**Voldemort estava às portas de Hogwarts; Harry o via parado ali, e via, também, a lanterna balançando à luz da alvorada se aproximando cada vez mais.**

— **E Grindelwald usou a varinha para se tornar poderoso. E, no auge do seu poder, quando Dumbledore percebeu que era o único que poderia detê-lo, travou um duelo com Grindelwald e tomou-lhe a Varinha das Varinhas.**

— O QUE? — Gritaram todos olhando para Dumbledore que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Isso não pode ser verdade, impossível. — Falou Rony não acreditando.

Dumbledore soltou mais um suspiro e sacou sua varinha.

— Sim, essa é a pura verdade, eu sou o dono da varinha desde quando duelei com Grindelwald a anos atrás, quando o venci eu já não tinha mais tanta obsessão pelas relíquias, mas ai eu descobri sobre a capa de James, e a pedi emprestada, para visualizá-la de perto, em minha opinião não tenho nada contra você ter uma certa obsessão pelas relíquias, por que eu já tive isso, sei que depois de um tempo você irá perceber que é apenas uma bobagem, ainda mais porque normalmente sempre acontece coisas terríveis a essas pessoas que vão atrás das relíquias, comigo aconteceu a morte da minha irmã, eu nem sei ao menos que feitiço ou de quem a atingiu, meu antigo amigo praticamente perdeu a vida, já que depois da morte de Ariana ele foi preso em sua própria prisão. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Você esta tanto tempo com ela, nunca que eu imaginaria que estivesse com você. — Falou Rony.

— Bom, eu não sou idiota a ponto de ir gritando por ai dizendo que eu estou em posse dela — Falou Dumbledore soltando uma pequena risada — Mas eu queria um fim diferente para magia, eu pensava que se ninguém soubesse que ela estava comigo, e depois que eu morresse ela estaria sumida para sempre, as pessoas parariam de ficar se matando por causa dela, e se eu morresse de morte natural ninguém poderia ficar em posse dela, já que nunca poderiam me vencer. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas seu plano falhou, Snape te matou, ele com certeza não sabia da varinha, ou saberia? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Eu nunca pensei na possibilidade de contar a Severo sobre a varinha, contaria sobre qualquer coisa, menos sobre a varinha, não é que eu não confia nele, mas é um desejo meu que as pessoas parem de se matar por uma coisa tão fútil, do mesmo jeito que eu gostaria que a rivalidade da Sonserina entre as outras casas acabassem. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Sobre a rivalidade entre as casas, isso não acontece muito na nossa época, mas ainda existem Sonserinos que tem rivalidades contra a nossa casa, e com as outras também. — Falou Lily.

— É, parece que isso vai demorar um pouco mais para acontecer. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Você chegou a encontrar a pedra então, se a pedra for mesmo a que estava no anel em que você destruiu? — Perguntou Harry.

— Sim, eu tive a confirmação de que a pedra do anel é a mesma pedra do conto, eu penso que quando encontrei essa coisa maravilhosa voltei a ficar obcecado por alguns minutos, mas ai eu penso que quanto toquei a o anel fui atingido por uma maldição muito forte, que me daria um tempo máximo de vida. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Como pode saber que foi atingido por uma maldição, isso nem ao menos foi contado no livro ainda. — Falou Molly.

— Ele saiu atrás do anel, digo da Horcrux, ele junto de padrinho e tia Gina. — Falou Teddy surpreendendo a todos.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Meu padrinho e Tia Gina sumiram hoje de manhã, e você no mesmo momento, você ultimamente estava querendo destruir o anel o mais rápido possível, é apenas juntas os pontos, se você estava querendo destruir, era só saber onde estava e ir até lá, e quem melhor para ir com você do que padrinho que já sabia sobre as defesas que o anel continha. — Explicou Teddy.

— Estou impressionado com você Lupin, é um homem muito esperto, e sim, você esta completamente certo, o anel esta sim destruído. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E onde esta a pedra? — Perguntou Harry.

— Ela sumiu, quando atingi o anel com a espada uma rajada de vento nos atingiu, do mesmo jeito que fomos jogados para longe do anel eu penso que tenha acontecido o mesmo com a pedra. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Acho que o melhor para essa pedra seria ela se perder pelo mundo. — Falou Hermione.

— Ao menos temos uma Horcrux a menos para destruir. — Falou Tonks.

Dumbledore concordou.

— _**Dumbledore**_** tinha a Varinha das Varinhas? — admirou-se Rony.— Mas então... onde está agora?**

— **Em Hogwarts — respondeu Harry, lutando para permanecer com os amigos no jardim.**

— **Mas então vamos! — disse Rony, com urgência. — Harry, vamos buscá-la antes que ele a consiga!**

— **É tarde demais para isso. — Harry não conseguiu se conter, levou as mãos à cabeça, tentando ajudar sua mente a resistir. — Você-Sabe-Quem sabe onde está. E está lá agora.**

— **Harry! — exclamou Rony, furioso. — Há quanto tempo você sabe disso... por que estivemos perdendo tempo? Por que conversou com Grampo primeiro? Poderíamos ter ido... ainda podemos ir...**

— **Não — disse Harry, e caiu de joelhos no capim. — Hermione tem razão. Dumbledore não queria que eu a possuísse. Não queria que eu a tomasse. Queria que eu encontrasse as Horcruxes.**

— **A varinha invencível, Harry! — gemeu Rony.**

— **Minha obrigação é... é encontrar as Horcruxes.**

— A Hermione uma hora dessas deve estar com o sorriso mais largo do mundo. — Falou Rony olhando para namorada que fingiu estar brava.

**E agora tudo estava fresco e escuro: o sol apenas visível no horizonte enquanto ele deslizava ao lado de Snape, atravessando os jardins em direção ao lago.**

— **Daqui a pouco irei me juntar a você no castelo — disse, com sua voz aguda e fria. — Deixe-me agora.**

**Snape fez uma reverência e voltou pelo mesmo caminho, sua capa preta esvoaçando às costas. Harry caminhou lentamente, aguardando o vulto de Snape desaparecer. Não seria bom que Snape, nem ninguém, visse aonde estava indo. Mas não havia luzes nas janelas do castelo, e ele poderia se esconder... e, em um segundo, lançou sobre si mesmo um Feitiço da Desilusão que o ocultou até dos próprios olhos. E continuou andando, contornando o lago, apreciando os contornos do castelo, seu primeiro reino, seu direito por nascimento...**

— Reverencia. — Falou Sirius rindo com deboche pelo fato de Snape reverenciar diante de Voldemort, Snape apenas deu de ombros.

**E ali estava, ao lado do lago, refletindo-se nas águas escuras. O túmulo de mármore branco, uma mancha desnecessária na paisagem familiar. Ele sentiu mais uma vez um assomo de controlada euforia, aquela sensação intoxicante de propósito na destruição.**

**Ergueu a velha varinha de teixo: que apropriado que este fosse o seu último grande ato.**

**O túmulo se abriu da cabeceira aos pés. O vulto amortalhado continuava tão comprido e magro como fora em vida. Ele tornou a erguer a varinha.**

— Esse monstro não tem nem ao menos respeito pelos mortos. — Falou Gui.

**A mortalha se abriu. O rosto estava translúcido, pálido, encovado, contudo, quase perfeitamente preservado. Tinham lhe deixado os óculos sobre o nariz torto: ele sentiu desprezo e vontade de rir. As mãos de Dumbledore estavam cruzadas sobre o peito, e ali estava ela, presa sob as mãos, enterrada com ele.**

**Será que o velho tolo imaginara que o mármore ou a morte protegeriam a varinha? Será que pensara que o Lorde das Trevas teria medo de violar o seu túmulo? A mão aranhosa mergulhou e arrebatou a varinha de Dumbledore, e, quando a segurou, uma chuva de faíscas voou da sua ponta, salpicando o corpo do seu último dono, finalmente pronta para servir a um novo senhor.**

— A varinha não irá responder completamente a ele, já que ele não me matou e nem ao menos ganhou um duelo contra mim. — Falou Dumbledore.

— A única coisa que ele tem que fazer é matar Snape. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— James, você é tão sensível. — Falou Lily sarcástica para o irmão que deu de ombros.

— Acabou o capitulo, quem quer ler? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Eu vou. — Falou Simas.

(autora aqui: Gente esse capitulo foi postado especialmente para vocês que gostam do Fred e do Jorge, tudo bem que esse capitulo não tem muito haver com eles, mas imaginem que é um extra para aqueles que amam os melhores gêmeos que já foram criados e vividos no mundo inteiro, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e espero os comentários de vocês, espero muitos comentários, adoro as suas criticas)


	37. CAPITULO 25: O CHALÉ DAS CONCHAS

CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO

O CHALÉ DAS CONCHAS

Elliz se levantou e levou o livro nas mãos de Simas.

— O chalé das conchas. — Falou Simas.

— Depois de um capitulo inteiro no chalé eles vão falar sobre ele. — Falou Roxanne revirando os olhos.

**O ****chalé ****de Gui**** e Fleur ****erguia-se isolado em um rochedo de onde se descortinava o mar, as paredes caiadas e engastadas de conchas. Era um lugar belo e solitário. Sempre que Harry entrava na pequena casa ou em seu jardim, ele ouvia o movimento constante das ondas do mar, como a respiração de uma enorme criatura adormecida. Ele passou a maior parte dos dias seguintes dando desculpas para fugir do chalé apinhado de gente, ansiando por avistar do alto do rochedo um céu infinito e um mar vazio, e a sensação do vento frio e salgado em seu rosto.**

— Eu gosto de ir para lá, é tão calmo, você tem tanto sossego naquele lugar onde nenhum outro lugar tenha um sossego tão bom, tirando o fato de que é bem confortável. — Falou Gina.

**A enormidade de sua decisão de não competir com Voldemort pela posse da varinha ainda o amedrontava. Não conseguia se lembrar de jamais ter optado por **_**não**_** agir. Estava roído de dúvidas, dúvidas que Rony não conseguia deixar de verbalizar quando se reuniam.**

— **E se Dumbledore quis que a gente decifrasse o símbolo para obter a varinha? E se a decifração do símbolo o tornasse "merecedor" das Relíquias? Harry, se aquela é realmente a Varinha das Varinhas, como é que vamos liquidar Você-Sabe-Quem?**

— Vemos que Rony vai demorar um pouco mais para tirar essa idéia da cabeça. — Falou Hermione.

— Eu demorei anos, acho que o Sr. Weasley irá desistir dessa idéia bem mais rápido do que eu desisti. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Harry não tinha respostas: havia momentos em que se perguntava se não fora uma rematada loucura não tentar impedir Voldemort de violar o túmulo. Ele não conseguia sequer explicar satisfatoriamente por que se opusera a isso: cada vez que tentava reconstruir os argumentos íntimos que o levaram àquela decisão, eles lhe pareciam mais fracos.**

**O estranho era que o apoio de Hermione o fazia sentir-se tão confuso quanto as dúvidas de Rony. Agora forçada a aceitar que a Varinha das Varinhas era real, ela sustentava que era um objeto das Trevas e que o modo pelo qual Voldemort se apossara dele era repugnante, impensável.**

— Hermione faz de tudo para nos contrariar. — Falou Harry.

— Sr. Granger, dependendo do modo em que você usa pode se transformar em um objeto das trevas, e também depende das pessoas, porque, Voldemort com certeza a usara para matar pessoas, eu as uso para proteger o castelo e meus alunos. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Você jamais poderia ter feito isso, Harry — repetia ela, todo o tempo. — Você não poderia ter violado o túmulo de Dumbledore.**

**A idéia do cadáver de Dumbledore, porém, o assustava menos do que a possibilidade de não ter compreendido as intenções de Dumbledore vivo. Sentia que continuava a tatear no escuro; escolhera um caminho, mas não parava de olhar para trás, imaginando se não teria interpretado mal os sinais, se não deveria ter tomado o outro. De tempos em tempos, a raiva por Dumbledore tornava a desabar sobre ele, poderosa como as ondas que se atiravam contra o paredão de pedra abaixo do chalé, raiva de que o diretor não tivesse explicado tudo antes de morrer.**

— Talvez eu não tenha tido tempo de falar tudo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Mas ele está morto? — perguntou Rony, três dias depois de chegarem ao chalé. Harry estivera contemplando o muro que separava o jardim do chalé do rochedo quando Rony e Hermione o encontraram; desejou que não o tivessem feito, porque não queria participar da discussão dos dois.**

— **Está, sim, Rony, **_**por favor**_**, não recomece com isso!**

— **Examine os fatos, Hermione — insistiu Rony, falando com Harry, que estava entre os dois e que, por sua vez, continuava a fitar o horizonte. — A corça prateada. A espada. O olho que Harry viu no espelho...**

— **Harry admite que poderia ter imaginado o olho! Não é, Harry?**

— **Poderia — confirmou Harry, sem olhar para amiga.**

— Harry você tem que parar de concordar com a Hermione pensando que assim a conversa será terminada, eu acredito que você poderia ter visto mesmo o olho. — Falou Rony.

— É claro que é possível, esse é um dos meus espelhos, se você vê alguém refletindo no espelho é porque alguém que esta do outro lado esta observando você. — Falou Sirius.

— A Hermione não acredita nem quando estamos sendo ajudados. — Falou Harry.

— Eu só acho que se alguém estivesse ajudando ele mesmo, o observando, com certeza se revelaria. — Falou Hermione dando de ombros.

— Hermione, existem varias pessoas que fingem ser ruins e nos ajudam nas sombras, conseguindo até mesmo enganar Voldemort para nos ajudar. — Falou Lily olhando brevemente para Snape que olhou para o outro lado, para que assim Lily não o olhasse diretamente.

Depois do que Lily havia dito Hermione não disse mais nada

— **Mas você não acha que tenha, não é? — perguntou Rony. — Não.**

— **Taí! — concluiu Rony, rapidamente, antes que Hermione pudesse prosseguir. — Se não foi Dumbledore, explique como Dobby soube que estávamos no porão, Hermione?**

— Ele esta seguindo a mando de outra pessoa, com certeza ele não deve estar em posse de Hogwarts, deve estar trabalhando para outra pessoa. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Não posso... mas você pode explicar como Dumbledore nos mandou Dobby se estava em um túmulo em Hogwarts?**

— **Não sei, poderia ter sido o fantasma dele!**

— **Dumbledore não voltaria como fantasma — disse Harry. Agora havia pouca coisa sobre Dumbledore de que ele tivesse certeza, mas isto ele sabia. — Ele teria prosseguido.**

— **Que quer dizer com esse "prosseguido"? — perguntou Rony, mas, antes que Harry pudesse dizer alguma coisa, uma voz chamou-o, às costas:**

— Você pode escolher voltar como fantasma, mas em minha opinião, eu pensaria que se fosse para eu morrer eu não voltaria como fantasma, eu iria prosseguir para onde os mortos vão. — Explicou Dumbledore.

— _**Arry?**_

**Fleur saíra do chalé, seus longos cabelos prateados esvoaçando à brisa.**

— _**Arry, Grrampo gostarria de falarr com você. Ele sta no quarrto menorrzinhe, e diz que nam querr que o oucem.**_

— Ela nunca vai deixar esse sotaque. — Falou Gui rindo baixinho

**Seu desagrado com o duende por mandá-la dar recados era evidente; tinha um ar irritado quando voltou para casa.**

**Grampo estava esperando, tal como Fleur dissera, no menor dos três quartos, onde Hermione e Luna dormiam à noite. Ele fechara as cortinas de algodão vermelho para filtrar a pouca claridade do céu anuviado, o que emprestava ao quarto um tom flamejante incompatível com o resto do chalé, claro e leve.**

— **Cheguei a uma decisão, Harry Potter — disse o duende, que estava sentado de pernas cruzadas em uma poltrona baixa, tamborilando os dedos finos nos braços do móvel. — Ainda que os duendes de Gringotes considerem isso uma vil traição, decidi ajudá-lo...**

— **Que ótimo! — exclamou Harry, o alívio percorrendo-lhe o corpo. — Grampo, obrigado, estamos realmente...**

— **... mediante — continuou o duende, com firmeza — pagamento. Ligeiramente surpreso, Harry hesitou.**

— **Quanto você quer? Tenho ouro.**

— Ele irá querer uma coisa que tem mais valor do que tudo tem em seu cofre, ele não irá pedir ouro, ouro é o que não falta para os duendes. — Falou Gui.

— **Não em ouro. Tenho ouro.**

**Seus olhos negros cintilaram, e neles não se viam córneas brancas.**

— **Quero a espada. A espada de Godrico Gryffindor. **

**O ânimo de Harry despencou.**

— **Não posso lhe dar isso. Lamento.**

— **Então — disse o duende, mansamente —, temos um problema.**

— **Podemos lhe dar outra coisa — disse Rony, ansioso. — Aposto como os Lestrange têm um montão de coisas, pode escolher o que quiser quando entrarmos no cofre.**

**Acabara de dizer a coisa errada. Grampo corou encolerizado.**

— **Não sou ladrão, moleque! Não estou tentando obter tesouros a que não tenho direito!**

— Mas a espada é nossa, não podemos dar a ele. — Falou Harry.

— **A espada é nossa...**

— **Não é — respondeu o duende.**

— **Somos da Grifinória, e ela pertenceu a Godrico Gryffindor...**

— **E antes de Gryffindor, a quem ela pertenceu? — indagou o duende, aprumando-se.**

— **A ninguém — respondeu Rony. — Foi fabricada para ele, não?**

— **Não! — exclamou o duende, encrespando-se e apontando um longo dedo para Rony. — Outra vez a arrogância dos bruxos! Aquela espada era de Ragnok, o Primeiro, e lhe foi tomada por Godrico Gryffindor! É um tesouro perdido, uma obra-prima do artesanato dos duendes! Pertence aos duendes! A espada é o preço do meu serviço, é pegar ou largar!**

— Esses duendes, acho que eles não pensam, porque se a espada foi pegada por Godric, como ela pode aparecer apenas a Gryffindor, e isso foi um feitiço colocado por duendes, e porque um duende colocaria um feitiço desse porte se não fosse entregar a Godric? — Perguntou Minerva como se fosse obvio.

— Foi o que eu disse minutos atrás, a obsessão deles é tão grande que eles não pensam ligando os pontos. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Grampo encarou-os, zangado. Harry olhou para os amigos e disse:**

— **Precisamos discutir os seus termos, Grampo, se concordar. Pode nos dar uns minutos?**

**O duende assentiu, de cara azeda.**

**Embaixo, na sala de estar vazia, Harry encaminhou-se para lareira, a testa franzida, tentando pensar no que fazer. Às suas costas, Rony comentou:**

— **Ele está brincando. Não podemos lhe entregar a espada.**

— **É verdade? — perguntou Harry a Hermione. — A espada foi roubada por Gryffindor?**

— **Não sei — disse ela, desanimada. — A história dos bruxos com freqüência passa por cima do que fizemos a outras raças mágicas, mas nunca li que Gryffindor tivesse roubado a espada.**

— Era isso que eu quis dizer quando disse que eles costumam nos chamar de ladrões, para eles tudo que tem muito valor e tem grande porte de magia diferente, eles pensam que pertencem a eles. — Falou Gui.

— Há, mas ai eles não podem nos julgar por não gostar deles, eles ficam nos chamando de ladrões. — Falou Fred II.

— **Deve ser uma dessas histórias de duendes — disse Rony — que contam que os bruxos vivem querendo passá-los para trás. Suponho que devemos nos dar por felizes que ele não tenha pedido uma de nossas varinhas.**

— **Os duendes têm boas razões para não gostar dos bruxos, Rony — lembrou Hermione. — Foram tratados com brutalidade no passado.**

— **Mas os duendes não são exatamente coelhinhos fofinhos, não é? — contrapôs Rony. — Mataram muitos de nós. E também lutaram deslealmente.**

— Hermione, os duendes tem cuida dos lugares mais seguros do mundo, ninguém os obrigou a construir o Gringotes, eles trabalham para gente porque sem os bruxos eles não teriam o que guardar, e eles não são ingênuos, com apenas um aceno de dedo nós somos jogados para o outro lado do mundo, como podemos tratar eles com brutalidade sendo que eles são bem mais fortes do que nós. — Falou Gui como se fosse obvio.

— Quem vai ganhar essa briga, Hermione ou Gui? — Perguntou Lysa fazendo graça.

— Tenho certeza que ele vai passar a perna em vocês e ainda por cima conseguir ficar com a espada, ele não vai concluir o plano com vocês, ele vai conseguir uma brecha para deixarem vocês na mão. — Falou Gui.

— Eu não acho que ele vá fazer isso, afinal, nós o salvamos da mansão Malfoy. — Falou Hermione.

— Espere para ver então. — Falou Gui.

— **Mas discutir com Grampo qual é a raça mais desleal e violenta não vai animá-lo a nos ajudar, não é?**

**Houve uma pausa durante a qual os garotos tentaram pensar em uma forma de contornar o problema. Pela janela, Harry olhou para sepultura de Dobby. Luna estava arrumando limônios em um pote de geléia ao lado da lápide.**

— **Ok. — disse Rony, e Harry se virou para ele —, que acha disso? Dizemos a Grampo que precisamos da espada até entrarmos no cofre, e depois será dele. Tem uma duplicata lá dentro, não é? Trocamos as duas e lhe entregamos a falsa.**

— **Rony, ele saberia a diferença melhor do que nós! — objetou Hermione. — Ele foi o único que percebeu que tinha havido uma troca!**

— **É, mas poderíamos dar no pé antes que ele percebesse... **

**Ele se intimidou ante o olhar que Hermione lhe lançou.**

— Vejo que esse plano não ira funcionar completamente. — Falou Arthur.

— Não seja pessimista Arthur. — Falou Molly.

—Não estou sendo pessimista, só acho que não irá dar certo completamente, sabe, essa parte de enganar Grampo. — Falou Arthur.

— **Isso — disse ela, baixinho — é desprezível. Pedir a ajuda dele e depois traí-lo? E você se pergunta por que os duendes não gostam dos bruxos, Rony?**

**As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas.**

— **Tá, tá! Foi a única coisa em que consegui pensar! E qual é a sua solução?**

— **Precisamos lhe oferecer outra coisa tão valiosa quanto a espada.**

— **Genial. Vou arranjar uma das nossas outras espadas antigas fundidas por duendes e você poderá embrulhá-la para presente.**

Todos riram da ironia de Rony, até mesmo Hermione.

**Todos se calaram. Harry tinha certeza de que o duende só aceitaria a espada, mesmo que tivessem outro objeto igualmente valioso para lhe oferecer. Contudo, aquela espada era a arma indispensável contra as Horcruxes.**

**Ele fechou os olhos por instantes e ficou escutando o barulho das ondas. A idéia de que Gryffindor pudesse ter roubado a espada o desagradava: sempre tivera orgulho de pertencer à Grifinória; Gryffindor tinha sido o campeão dos nascidos trouxas, o bruxo que entrara em conflito com os sonserinos amantes do sangue puro...**

— **Talvez ele esteja mentindo — disse Harry, reabrindo os olhos. — Grampo. Talvez Gryffindor não tenha tomado a espada. Como vamos saber se a versão da história contada pelo duende é a certa?**

— Há, só se der a louca no mundo dos mortos, e as pessoas que estão lá voltar a vida, ai quando Godric aparecer aqui nós perguntamos a ele. — Falou Rony sarcástico.

— **Isso faz diferença? — perguntou Hermione.**

— **Muda o meu modo de encarar o pedido. **

**Harry inspirou profundamente.**

— **Diremos a ele que poderá ficar com a espada depois de nos ajudar a entrar naquele cofre, mas teremos a cautela de omitir exatamente **_**quando**_** a entregaremos.**

**Um sorriso espalhou-se lentamente pelo rosto de Rony. Hermione, entretanto, pareceu alarmada.**

— **Harry, não podemos...**

— Há Hermione, você tem que parar de ser tão certinha, você nunca mentiu na vida? — Perguntou Hugo sorrindo.

— E você já? — Perguntou Hermione ao ruivo.

— É claro, sempre quando eu vou roubar um doce de madrugada e mamãe percebi eu coloco a culpa na minha irmã ou no meu pai. — Respondeu Hugo rindo.

— Vagabundo, você vai me pagar cenoura ambulante. — Falou Rose para o irmão que fez careta ao ouvir o apelido.

— Volte a ler. — Falou Teddy antes que Hugo pudesse dizer algo.

— **Ele a terá — prosseguiu Harry — depois que a usarmos em todas as Horcruxes. Garantirei pessoalmente que ele a receba. E cumprirei com a minha palavra.**

— **Mas isso poderia levar anos! — protestou Hermione.**

— **Eu sei disso, mas ele não precisa saber. E não estarei mentindo... tecnicamente.**

**Harry encarou Hermione nos olhos com uma mescla de desafio e vergonha. Lembrou-se das palavras que estavam gravadas na entrada de Nurmengard: **_**Pelo Bem Maior**_**. Afastou a idéia de sua mente. Que outra escolha tinham?**

— **Não gosto disso — falou Hermione.**

— **Também não gosto muito — admitiu Harry.**

— **Pois eu acho genial — disse Rony, levantando-se. — Vamos dar a resposta a ele.**

— Concordo com o Rony. — Falou Fred.

**De volta ao quartinho, Harry fez a oferta, tomando o cuidado de fraseá-la de modo a indefinir a data para entrega da espada. Hermione franzia a testa, de olhos no chão, enquanto o amigo falava; Harry se irritou com ela, receoso de que pudesse entregar o jogo. Contudo, Grampo só tinha olhos para Harry.**

— **Tenho a sua palavra, Harry Potter, de que me dará a espada de Gryffindor se eu ajudá-lo?**

— **Tem.**

— **Então, aperte aqui — disse o duende estendendo a mão. Harry segurou-a e sacudiu-a. Ficou em dúvida se aqueles olhos negros teriam visto alguma apreensão nos seus. Então, Grampo soltou-o, juntou as palmas das mãos e disse:**

— **Então. Comecemos!**

— Assaltar o Gringotes, que loucura. — Falou Minerva.

**Foi uma repetição do planejamento para entrar no Ministério. Eles se acomodaram para trabalhar no pequeno quarto, que era mantido, seguindo a preferência de Grampo, na penumbra.**

— **Visitei o cofre dos Lestrange apenas uma vez — disse Grampo —, na ocasião em que me mandaram guardar a espada falsa lá dentro. É uma das câmaras mais antigas. As famílias de bruxos mais tradicionais guardam os seus tesouros no nível mais profundo, onde os cofres são maiores e mais bem protegidos...**

**Eles permaneciam trancados no quarto, que lembrava um armário, durante horas seguidas. Lentamente, os dias se alongaram em semanas. Surgia um problema atrás do outro para resolverem, dos quais o menor não era o estoque de Poção Polissuco estar extremamente desfalcado.**

— **Na realidade, só temos suficiente para um de nós — informou Hermione, inclinando a Poção cor de lama contra a luz.**

— Vocês parecem beber mais poção polissuco do que comer comida. — Falou Molly.

— **Será suficiente — disse Harry, que estava examinando o mapa dos corredores mais profundos, desenhado à mão por Grampo.**

**Os outros habitantes do Chalé das Conchas não poderiam deixar de notar que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, agora que Harry, Rony e Hermione só apareciam à hora das refeições. Ninguém fazia perguntas, embora Harry sentisse, com freqüência, o olhar de Gui sobre os três à mesa, pensativo e preocupado.**

**Quanto mais tempo passavam juntos, tanto mais Harry tomava consciência de que não gostava muito do duende. Grampo se mostrava inesperadamente sedento de sangue, ria-se da idéia de infligir dor a criaturas inferiores e parecia antegozar a possibilidade de que pudessem ferir outros bruxos para chegar ao cofre dos Lestrange. Harry percebia que o seu desagrado era compartilhado pelos outros dois, mas não o discutiam: precisavam de Grampo.**

— Quem garante que ele não tentara matar um de vocês depois de conseguir a espada? — Perguntou Gina.

— Parem de falar disso, ele esta nos ajudando, do mesmo jeito que ajudamos ele a sair da mansão, acho que ele não faria isso com a gente, sendo que estamos ajudando ele. — Falou Hermione.

**O duende só comia com os demais de má vontade. Mesmo depois de suas pernas estarem curadas, ele continuou a pedir que levassem a comida em bandeja ao seu quarto, como faziam para o ainda frágil Olivaras, até que Gui (após uma explosão de raiva de Fleur) subiu para lhe dizer que o esquema não poderia continuar. A partir de então, Grampo se reunia a todos na mesa lotada, embora se recusasse a comer a mesma comida, insistindo em se alimentar de pedaços de carne crua e cogumelos variados.**

— Se fosse eu no lugar do Gui, eu já teria esmagado a cabeça dele no chão. — Falou Vic com raiva.

**Harry se sentia responsável: afinal, ele insistira que o duende permanecesse no Chalé das Conchas para poder interrogá-lo; era sua culpa que toda a família Weasley tivesse sido obrigada a entrar na clandestinidade; que Gui, Fred, Jorge e o Sr. Weasley não pudessem mais trabalhar.**

— **Lamento muito — disse Harry a Fleur, em uma tempestuosa noite de abril quando a ajudava a preparar o jantar. — Nunca pretendi que vocês tivessem que enfrentar tudo isso.**

**Ela acabara de separar algumas facas para cortar bifes para Grampo e Gui, que preferia a carne sangrenta desde que fora atacado por Greyback. Enquanto as facas cortavam sozinhas às costas dela, sua expressão irritadiça se suavizou.**

— _**Arry, você salvou a vida da minha irrmã, eu nam esqueci.**_

— Tia Gabrielle, ninguém merece quando ela tem aqueles chiliques. — Falou Vic.

**Rigorosamente falando, isso não era verdade, mas Harry decidiu não lhe lembrar que Gabrielle jamais correra real perigo.**

— _**De qualquerr forrma**_** — continuou Fleur, apontando a varinha para uma panela de molho em cima do fogão, que começou imediatamente a borbulhar —,**_** o Sr. Olivarras vai parrtirr parra a casa de Murriel hoje à noite. Isse vai facilitarr um pouque. O duende **_**— ela franziu as sobrancelhas ao mencioná-lo**_** — pode se mudarr parra baixe, e você, Rony e Dino podem ficarr com aquele quarrte.**_

— **Não nos importamos de dormir na sala de visitas — disse Harry, que sabia que Grampo encararia com desagrado a idéia de dormir no sofá; manter o duende feliz era essencial para os seus planos. — Não se preocupe conosco. — E quando ela tentou protestar, acrescentou: — Logo vocês estarão livres de nós também, de mim, Rony e Hermione. Não precisaremos demorar muito mais tempo aqui.**

— Só faltava ela fazer igual a mamãe, dizer que vocês tem que ficar lá. — Falou Gina.

— _**Que querrr dizerr?**_** — perguntou ela, franzindo o cenho, a varinha que apontava para o prato de forno agora suspensa no ar. **_**— Clarro que vocês nam devem irr emborra, stão seguros aqui!**_

**Fleur lembrou-lhe a Sra. Weasley ao dizer isso, e ele ficou contente que a porta dos fundos tivesse se aberto naquele momento. Luna e Dino entraram, os cabelos molhados de chuva e os braços carregados de gravetos recolhidos na praia.**

— **... e orelhinhas minúsculas — Luna ia dizendo — parecidas com as de um hipopótamo, diz o meu pai, só que roxas e peludas. E se a gente quer chamá-las, precisa cantarolar de boca fechada; elas preferem valsas, nada muito rápido...**

_Luna nunca se cansa de falar sobre as coisas que ela e o pai dela costumam procurar. Pensou Gina rindo pelo pensamento._

**Sem graça, ao passar Dino encolheu os ombros para Harry, e seguiu com Luna para sala de estar onde Rony e Hermione estavam pondo a mesa do jantar. Aproveitando a chance para fugir das perguntas de Fleur, Harry passou a mão em duas jarras de suco de abóbora e acompanhou os dois.**

— **... e se algum dia você for lá em casa, poderei lhe mostrar o chifre. Papai me escreveu contando, mas ainda não o vi porque os Comensais da Morte me arrancaram do Expresso de Hogwarts e não cheguei a passar o Natal em casa — dizia Luna, enquanto ela e Dino rearrumavam a lenha na lareira.**

— **Luna, nós já lhe dissemos — interpôs Hermione. — Aquele chifre explodiu. Era de erumpente, não um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado...**

— Agora a Hermione vai ficar discutindo com a Luna por causa desse negocio que já deve ter virado pó. — Falou Cath rindo.

— **Não, positivamente era um chifre de Bufador — respondeu Luna, com serenidade. — Papai me disse. É provável que a essa altura já tenha voltado a se formar, eles se restauram sozinhos, sabe.**

**Hermione balançou a cabeça e continuou a arrumar os talheres no momento em que Gui descia a escada com o Sr. Olivaras. O fabricante de varinhas ainda parecia excepcionalmente frágil, e apoiava-se no braço de Gui, que lhe dava suporte e carregava uma grande mala.**

— **Vou sentir saudades, Sr. Olivaras — disse Luna, aproximando-se do velho.**

— **E eu de você, minha querida — disse-lhe, com uma palmadinha no ombro. — Você foi um consolo indizível para mim naquele lugar medonho.**

— _**Entam, au revoir, Sr. Olivarras **_**— disse Fleur, beijando-o nas faces**_**. — E serra que o senhorr poderria me fazerr o favorr de entrregarr esse embrrulho à tia de Gui, Murriel? Nunca lhe devolvi a tiarra.**_

— Muriel deve ter falado tanto por causa dessa maldita tiara. — Falou Gui balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— **Será uma honra — disse Olivaras, com uma pequena reverência —, é o mínimo que posso fazer para retribuir sua generosa hospitalidade.**

**Fleur apanhou um estojo de veludo puído, que abriu para mostrar ao fabricante de varinhas. A tiara brilhava e cintilava à luz do candeeiro suspenso.**

— **Pedras da lua e diamante — disse Grampo, que entrara na sala sem que Harry percebesse. — Acho que feito por duendes, não?**

— **E pago por bruxos — disse Gui calmamente, e o duende lhe lançou um olhar ao mesmo tempo furtivo e desafiador.**

— Esse duende esta querendo demais, ele quer passar na casa de todos os bruxos a procura dos objetos que ele acha ser dos duendes, eu já teria jogado esse duende no mar para ele morrer afogado. — Falou Sirius com raiva.

**Um vento forte fustigava as janelas do chalé quando Gui e Olivaras saíram noite afora. Os demais se espremeram em torno da mesa; cotovelo contra cotovelo, quase sem espaço para se mexer, começaram a jantar. O fogo estalava e saltava na grade da lareira ao lado deles. Fleur, Harry reparou, apenas ciscava a comida no prato; olhava para janela a todo instante; contudo, Gui regressou antes de terminarem o primeiro prato, os cabelos embaraçados pelo vento.**

— **Correu tudo bem — disse a Fleur. — Olivaras está acomodado, mamãe e papai mandaram lembranças. Gina enviou carinhos a todos. Fred e Jorge estão fazendo Muriel subir pelas paredes, continuam operando um reembolso-coruja de um quarto nos fundos da casa. Ela ficou contente com a devolução da tiara. Disse que pensou que a tivéssemos roubado.**

— Como uma pessoa pode pensar isso da própria família? — Perguntou Lila abismada.

— Nós nem ao menos ligamos. — Falou Gui dando de ombros.

— _**Ah, ela é charmante, a sue tie**_** — comentou Fleur indignada, acenando com a varinha e fazendo os pratos servidos se erguerem da mesa e formarem uma pilha no ar. Depois recolheu-os e saiu da sala.**

— **Papai fez uma tiara para mim — falou Luna. — Na realidade, foi mais uma coroa.**

**Rony surpreendeu o olhar de Harry e sorriu; Harry sabia que o amigo estava se lembrando daquele ridículo toucado que tinham visto na visita a Xenofílio.**

— **É, ele está tentando recriar o diadema perdido de Ravenclaw. Acha que já identificou a maioria dos elementos principais. Acrescentar as asas do gira-gira realmente fez diferença...**

**Ouviram, então, uma batida na porta da frente. Todas as cabeças se voltaram para o ruído. Fleur veio correndo da cozinha com ar assustado; Gui levantou-se de um salto, a varinha apontando para porta. Harry, Rony e Hermione o imitaram. Silenciosamente, Grampo escorregou para baixo da mesa, se escondendo.**

— Covarde. — Falou Rony bravo.

— **Quem é? — perguntou Gui.**

— **Sou eu, Remo João Lupin! — respondeu uma voz sobrepondo-se ao uivo do vento. Harry sentiu um tremor de medo; que acontecera? — Sou um lobisomem, casado com Ninfadora Tonks, e você, o fiel do segredo do Chalé das Conchas, me informou o endereço e me pediu para vir se houvesse uma emergência!**

— **Lupin — murmurou Gui e, correndo à porta, abriu-a.**

**Lupin desabou na soleira. Estava muito pálido, envolto em uma capa de viagem, seus cabelos grisalhos despenteados pela ventania. Ele se ergueu, correu o olhar pela sala, verificando quem estava presente, então gritou:**

— **É um menino! Demos a ele o nome de Ted, em homenagem ao pai de Dora!**

**Hermione deu um gritinho.**

— É, eu já nasci. — Falou Teddy sorrindo minimamente.

— Só mesmo uma noticia dessa para amenizar o clima ruim. — Falou Hermione feliz.

— **Qu... Tonks... Tonks teve o bebê?**

— **Teve, teve, teve o bebê! — gritou Lupin. Em volta da mesa ouviram-se gritos de alegria, suspiros de alívio. Hermione e Fleur guincharam:**

— **Parabéns! — E Rony exclamou:**

— **Caramba, um menino! — Como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar em tal coisa antes.**

— **É... é... um menino — repetiu Lupin, que parecia atordoado com a própria felicidade. E, contornando a mesa, abraçou Harry; a cena no porão do largo Grimmauld parecia jamais ter acontecido.**

— **Você será o padrinho? — perguntou, ao soltar o garoto.**

— **E-eu? — gaguejou Harry.**

— **Você, é claro... Dora está de acordo, ninguém melhor...**

— **Eu... é... caramba...**

_Uma ótima escolha de padrinho._ Pensou Teddy se lembrando que do padrinho nunca lhe faltara carinho, não apenas de seu padrinho, mas também de toda a família Weasley.

Teddy olhou para Tonks e pode constatar que seus olhos estava brilhando de alegria.

**Harry se sentiu orgulhoso, espantado, encantado: agora Gui corria a buscar vinho e Fleur convencia Lupin a tomar uma taça com eles.**

— **Não posso me demorar, preciso voltar — disse Lupin, sorrindo para todos: parecia mais jovem do que Harry jamais o vira. — Obrigado, obrigado, Gui.**

**Logo Gui enchera as taças; todos se levantaram e as ergueram num brinde.**

— **A Teddy Remo Lupin — disse o pai —, um futuro grande bruxo!**

— _**Com quam ele parrece?**_** — indagou Fleur.**

— **Acho que parece com Dora, mas ela acha que é como eu. Pouco cabelo. Parecia preto quando nasceu, mas juro que virou ruivo desde então. Provavelmente estará louro quando eu voltar. Andrômeda diz que os cabelos de Tonks começaram a mudar de cor no dia em que ela nasceu. — Ele esvaziou a taça. — Ah, aceito, só mais uma — acrescentou, sorridente, quando Gui fez menção de tornar a servi-lo.**

— Só não vai ficar bêbado. — Falou Sirius rindo, estava feliz pelo amigo.

**O vento açoitava o pequeno chalé, e o fogo saltava e estalava, e logo Gui estava abrindo uma segunda garrafa de vinho. As notícias de Lupin pareciam ter feito todos se descontraírem, tirou-os por uns momentos do seu estado de sítio: notícias de uma vida nova eram animadoras. Somente o duende parecia insensível ao clima subitamente festivo, e, após algum tempo, voltou discretamente para o quarto, que, agora, ocupava sozinho. Harry pensou que tivesse sido o único a notar, até ver o olhar de Gui acompanhando o duende subir a escada.**

— **Não... não... eu realmente preciso voltar — disse Lupin, por fim, agradecendo mais uma taça de vinho. Levantou-se, vestiu a capa de viagem. — Tchau, tchau... vou tentar trazer umas fotos dentro de alguns dias... todos ficarão muito contentes quando souberem que estive com vocês...**

— Gina provavelmente terá um ataque. — Falou Gui olhando para irmã que corou minimamente.

**Ele abotoou a capa e se despediu, abraçando as mulheres e apertando as mãos dos homens, então, ainda sorrindo, voltou para noite tempestuosa.**

— **Padrinho, Harry! — exclamou Gui, quando voltavam juntos para cozinha, ajudando a tirar a mesa. — Uma verdadeira honra! Parabéns!**

**Quando Harry pousou as taças vazias que trazia, Gui fechou a porta ao passar, isolando as vozes ainda loquazes que continuavam a comemoração, mesmo na ausência de Lupin.**

— **Eu queria mesmo dar uma palavrinha com você em particular, Harry. Não tem sido fácil arranjar uma oportunidade com o chalé tão cheio de gente.**

**Gui hesitou.**

— **Harry, você está planejando alguma coisa com Grampo.**

— Isso já esta na cara né Gui, porque se ele não estivesse planejando nada com o duende, porque ele ficaria tanto tempo com essa criatura insuportável. — Falou Gina.

**Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta, e Harry não se deu o trabalho de negar. Apenas olhou para Gui, e aguardou.**

— **Eu conheço duendes. Trabalhei no Gringotes desde que terminei Hogwarts. Até onde possa haver amizade entre bruxos e duendes, tenho amigos duendes, ou pelo menos, duendes que conheço bem e de quem gosto. — Mais uma vez, ele hesitou. — Harry, que está querendo do Grampo e o que lhe prometeu em pagamento?**

— **Não posso lhe dizer. Desculpe, Gui.**

**A porta da cozinha abriu-se às costas deles. Fleur vinha trazendo mais taças vazias.**

— **Espere — disse-lhe Gui. — Um instante. **

**Ela retrocedeu e tornou a fechar a porta.**

— **Então, preciso lhe dizer o seguinte: se você fez algum negócio com Grampo, e, muito particularmente, se esse negócio envolver tesouros, você precisa ter excepcional cautela. As idéias que duendes têm de posse, pagamento e retribuição não são as mesmas que as dos humanos.**

— Nem precisa passar muito tempo com duendes para perceber isso. — Falou Fernando.

**Harry sentiu um leve mal-estar, como se uma cobrinha tivesse despertado em seu íntimo.**

— **Que está querendo dizer?**

— **Estamos lidando com uma raça diferente. Os negócios entre bruxos e duendes há séculos têm sido desgastantes: mas você aprendeu isso em História da Magia.**

— Nós nem ao menos prestamos atenção na aula. — Falou Rony olhando para o amigo que assentiu.

— **Tem havido erros de ambas as partes. Eu jamais diria que os bruxos foram inocentes. Entretanto, há uma crença entre os duendes, e os de Gringotes são mais influenciados por ela, de que não se pode confiar nos bruxos em questões de ouro e tesouros, de que eles não respeitam o direito de propriedade dos duendes.**

— **Eu respeito... — começou Harry, mas Gui balançou a cabeça.**

— **Você não está entendendo, Harry, ninguém poderia entender a não ser que tenha convivido com duendes. Para um duende, o dono verdadeiro e legítimo de qualquer objeto é quem o fabricou e não quem o comprou. Todos os objetos feitos por duendes são, aos olhos dos duendes, legitimamente deles.**

— Do mesmo jeito da tiara. — Falou Molly.

— Nada pertence aos duendes se o duende que fabricou o objeto o vendeu, depois de vendido nunca mais o objeto pertencera a quem o fabricou. — Falou Rony.

— **Mas se tiver sido comprado...**

— **... então eles o considerariam arrendado à pessoa que desembolsou o dinheiro. Eles têm, entretanto, grande dificuldade em compreender que objetos feitos por duendes passem de bruxo para bruxo. Você notou a expressão de Grampo quando bateu os olhos na tiara. Ele não aprovou isso. Acredito que pense, como os mais radicais de sua espécie, que o objeto deveria ser restituído aos duendes quando o comprador original morresse. Eles consideram o nosso costume de guardar objetos feitos por duendes e passá-los de bruxo para bruxo sem novo pagamento praticamente um roubo.**

**Harry teve uma sensação agourenta; ficou imaginando se Gui teria adivinhado mais do que estava demonstrando.**

— **O que estou dizendo — continuou ele, pondo a mão na porta que dava para sala de estar — é para que tenha muito cuidado com o que prometer a duendes, Harry. Seria menos perigoso arrombar o Gringotes do que renegar uma promessa a um duende.**

— **Certo — disse Harry, quando Gui abriu a porta. — Obrigado. Não me esquecerei disso.**

— É, vamos ver se é difícil arrombar um dos cofres mais seguros do Gringotes. — Falou Jorge.

**Quando seguiu Gui para se reunir aos outros, ocorreu a Harry um pensamento esquisito, inspirado, certamente, pelo vinho que bebera. Parecia que estava em vias de se tornar um padrinho tão inconseqüente para Teddy Lupin quanto Sirius Black fora para ele.**

— Eu não sou um padrinho inconseqüente. — Falou Sirius.

— Há não, e quando eu usei magia para me defender dos dementadores, o que você me mandou por carta? — Perguntou Harry.

— Mandei você ficar na casa de seus tios e não usar magia, mas o que isso tem a ver? — Pergunto Sirius.

— Você me mandou fazer o oposto do que você fez quando tinha minha idade. — Falou Harry.

Sirius ficou um pouco envergonhado.

— É Almofadinhas, o garoto te pegou agora em. — Falou Remo vendo Sirius olhar feio para ele.

— Bom, o capitulo acabou, quem quer ler agora? — Perguntou Simas.

(Autora aqui: Bom, gente eu estava tendo outra ideia e queria a opinião de vocês, devo informar que planejo fazer outra fic contando como será o futuro dos nossos personagens depois que a leitura terminar, mas ultimamente tenho pensado bastante nos casais Astória e Draco e o outro casal é Helena e Carlinhos, mas como vocês devem ter percebido, Helena só começa a ter um relacionamento com o Carlinhos quando ela pensa em fazer a inseminação artificial, e isso vai demorar, por isso eu quero fazer duas fics separadas, uma contando sobre o Carlinhos e a Helena e o outro do Draco e da Astória, porque como vocês sabem, o Draco é dois anos mais velhos que a Astória, por isso a fic será contada na época em que Astória já tiver terminado a escola, não posso afirmar que a fic de Draco e Astória fique grande, mas a da Helena e do Carlinhos eu imagino que ficara grande, como tudo ocorrera durante 9 meses de gravidez né, bom eu queria saber se vocês gostam dessa ideia, porque ai eu irei dar um jeito de informar a vocês quando essa fic será postada)


	38. CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS: GRINGOTES

CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS

GRINGOTES

— Eu vou. — Falou Dino.

Simas passou o livro para Dino que estava ao seu lado.

— Gringotes. — Falou Dino.

— O assalto vai ser nesse capitulo. — Falou Molly preocupada.

_Será que tem mesmo muitos dragões do Gringotes. Pensou Hagrid._

**Os ****planos estavam traçados, ****os preparativos feitos; no quartinho mínimo, um único fio de cabelo negro, comprido e grosso (tirado do suéter que Hermione usara na Mansão dos Malfoy) estava enrolado em um frasquinho sobre o console da lareira.**

— **E você estará usando a varinha dela — disse Harry, indicando com a cabeça a varinha de nogueira —, portanto, acho que estará bem convincente.**

**Hermione olhou assustada, quando a apanhou, como se a varinha pudesse picar ou morder.**

— **Odeio essa coisa — disse em voz baixa. — Realmente odeio. Parece que não se amolda bem, que não funciona direito comigo... é como um pedaço **_**dela.**_

— Esse fio de cabelo é de quem? — Perguntou Parvati.

— Deve ser de Bellatriz, já que eles vão assaltar o cofre dela. — Respondeu Gina.

**Harry não pôde deixar de lembrar como Hermione desconsiderara a sua repulsa pela varinha de ameixeira-brava, insistindo que ele estava imaginando coisas quando achou que não funcionava tão bem quanto a dele, dizendo-lhe que só precisava praticar. Preferiu, porém, não repetir para amiga o próprio conselho; achou que a véspera da tentativa de assalto ao Gringotes era o momento errado para antagonizá-la.**

— **Provavelmente ajudará quando você tiver assumido a personagem — disse Rony. — Pense no que essa varinha já fez!**

— **Mas é disso que estou falando! — retorquiu Hermione. — Esta é a varinha que torturou os pais de Neville, e quem sabe quantas pessoas mais? Esta é a varinha que matou Sirius!**

**Harry não pensara nisso: olhou para varinha e sentiu um brutal impulso de parti-la, cortá-la ao meio com a espada de Gryffindor, que estava apoiada na parede ao seu lado.**

— Eu teria feito isso sem parar para pensar um minuto. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— **Sinto falta da **_**minha**_** varinha — reclamou Hermione, infeliz. — Gostaria que o Sr. Olivaras pudesse ter feito outra para mim também.**

**O fabricante de varinhas mandara uma nova para Luna naquela manhã. Nesse momento, a garota estava no quintal, testando o seu potencial ao sol do entardecer. Dino, que perdera a varinha para os seqüestradores, a observava, tristonho.**

**Harry olhou para varinha de pilriteiro que pertencera a Draco Malfoy. Ficou surpreso, mas satisfeito, em descobrir que ela funcionava tão bem com ele quanto a de Hermione. Lembrando o que Olivaras lhe dissera sobre o mecanismo secreto das varinhas, Harry julgou entender qual era o problema de Hermione: a amiga não conquistara a lealdade da varinha de nogueira tomando-a pessoalmente de Belatriz.**

— Porque eu iria querer que essa varinha me respondesse completamente? — Perguntou Hermione dando de ombros.

**A porta do quarto se abriu e Grampo entrou. Harry levou instintivamente a mão ao punho da espada e puxou-a para perto de si, mas, na mesma hora, arrependeu-se do gesto: percebeu que o duende vira. Procurando suavizar o momento embaraçoso, disse:**

— **Estivemos verificando umas coisinhas de última hora, Grampo. Avisamos a Gui e Fleur que estamos partindo amanhã e que não precisam se levantar para se despedir.**

**Tinham sido inflexíveis neste ponto, porque Hermione precisaria se transformar em Belatriz antes de saírem, e quanto menos Gui e Fleur soubessem ou suspeitassem do que iam fazer, melhor. Explicaram também que não retornariam. Como tinham perdido a velha barraca de Perkins, na noite em que foram pegos pelos seqüestradores, Gui lhes emprestara outra. Estava, agora, guardada na bolsinha de contas, e Harry ficou impressionado ao saber que Hermione a protegera dos seqüestradores pelo simples expediente de enfiá-la dentro da meia.**

— Nossa, como consegue pensar em uma coisa dessa estando em perigo, eu nunca conseguiria pensar nisso. — Falou Lila impressionada.

**Embora fossem sentir falta de Gui, Fleur, Luna e Dino, sem falar dos confortos de casa que tinham usufruído nas últimas semanas, Harry ansiava pela hora de escapar do confinamento do Chalé das Conchas. Estava cansado de verificar se estariam sendo ouvidos, cansado de ficar trancado em um quarto minúsculo e escuro. E, principalmente, ansiava por se livrar de Grampo. Contudo, exatamente como e quando se separariam do duende sem entregar a espada de Gryffindor ainda eram perguntas paras quais Harry não encontrara respostas. Tinha sido impossível decidir como iriam fazer isso, porque o duende raramente deixava Harry, Rony e Hermione a sós por mais de cinco minutos por vez: "Ele podia dar aulas a minha mãe", rosnava Rony quando os longos dedos do duende apareciam nas bordas das portas. Com o aviso de Gui em mente, Harry não podia deixar de suspeitar que Grampo estivesse alerta para uma possível trapaça. Hermione desaprovava tão vigorosamente a traição planejada que Harry desistira de tentar lhe pedir idéias sobre a melhor maneira de executá-la; Rony, nas raras ocasiões em que tinham conseguido roubar alguns momentos à presença de Grampo, não propusera nada melhor do que "Simplesmente teremos que improvisar, colega".**

— Esta vendo mamãe, Grampo esta tendo mais sucesso que você. — Falou Fred irritando a mãe.

**Harry dormiu mal aquela noite. Ainda deitado nas primeiras horas da manhã, pensou no seu estado de ânimo na véspera de se infiltrarem no Ministério da Magia e lembrou-se de sua determinação, quase uma excitação. Agora, experimentava choques de ansiedade e dúvidas persistentes: não conseguia se livrar do medo de que tudo fosse correr mal. Não parava de dizer a si mesmo que o plano deles era bom, que Grampo sabia o que iam enfrentar, que estavam bem preparados para todos os obstáculos que pudessem encontrar; ainda assim, sentia-se inquieto. Uma ou duas vezes ouviu Rony se mexer, e teve certeza de que o amigo também estava acordado, mas dividiam a sala de estar com Dino, por isso, Harry não falou nada.**

— Há vocês dormem no mesmo cômodo desde os 11 anos, não deve ser nada ruim, já sabem quem ronca e quem não ronca, quem fala dormindo e quem não fala. — Falou Lila.

**Foi um alívio quando deu seis horas e eles puderam sair dos sacos de dormir, se vestir na penumbra e sair furtivamente para o jardim, onde deveriam encontrar Hermione e Grampo. A manhã estava gélida, mas havia pouco vento, agora em maio. Harry ergueu os olhos paras estrelas que ainda refulgiam palidamente no céu escuro e escutou o mar avançando e recuando no rochedo: ia sentir falta daquele som.**

— É um ótimo lugar para ficar, como eu havia dito antes. — Falou Gina.

**Plantinhas verdes irrompiam agora pela terra vermelha na sepultura de Dobby; dentro de um ano, o local estaria coberto de flores. A pedra branca gravada com o nome do elfo já adquirira uma aparência gasta. Ele percebia que não poderiam ter enterrado Dobby em um lugar mais bonito, mas entristecia-o pensar que o deixaria para trás. Contemplando a cova, ele tornou a se perguntar como o elfo teria sabido aonde ir para salvá-los. Distraidamente, passou os dedos na bolsinha ainda pendurada ao pescoço, e sentiu, através do couro, o caco pontiagudo de espelho no qual tinha certeza de que vira o olho de Dumbledore. Então, o ruído de uma porta abrindo o fez virar a cabeça.**

— Ou um olho parecido com o de Dumbledore. — Falou Rony.

**Belatriz Lestrange atravessava o jardim ao seu encontro, acompanhada por Grampo. Enquanto andava, ia guardando a bolsinha de contas no bolso interno de outro conjunto de velhas vestes que trouxera do largo Grimmauld. E, embora Harry soubesse perfeitamente que era, de fato, Hermione, não conseguiu refrear um arrepio de repugnância. Ela estava mais alta do que ele, seus longos cabelos negros ondulavam pelas costas, seus olhos espelhavam desdém ao pousarem nele; mas, quando falou, Harry ouviu a voz da amiga através da voz grave de Belatriz.**

— **O gosto dela foi **_**nojento**_**, pior do que raiz-de-cuia! Ok. Rony, vem cá para eu poder dar...**

— **Certo, mas lembre, não gosto de barba comprida demais...**

— **Ah, pelo amor de Deus, a questão não é ficar bonito...**

— **Não é por isso, é que atrapalha! Mas gostei do meu nariz mais curto, tente deixá-lo como da última vez.**

— Você não acha que esta querendo demais não? — Perguntou Hermione.

— É claro que não. — Respondeu Rony.

**Hermione suspirou e se pôs a trabalhar, murmurando baixinho enquanto transformava vários traços na aparência de Rony. Precisava receber uma identidade completamente falsa, e eles estavam confiando que a aura maligna que Belatriz desprendia o protegesse. Entrementes, Harry e Grampo deveriam se ocultar sob a Capa da Invisibilidade.**

— **Pronto — exclamou Hermione. — Que acha, Harry?**

**Ainda era possível distinguir Rony sob o disfarce, mas, pensou Harry, só porque o conhecia muito bem. Os cabelos do amigo estavam agora longos e ondulados, ele tinha barba e bigodes castanhos e espessos, nenhuma sarda, um nariz curto e largo e sobrancelhas grossas.**

— **Bem, ele não faz o meu tipo, mas dará para o gasto — disse Harry. — Vamos então?**

— Já sabemos qual o seu tipo Harry. — Falou Jorge rindo.

**Os três olharam para o Chalé das Conchas, escuro e silencioso sob a luz evanescente das estrelas, então se viraram e seguiram para o ponto, pouco além do muro divisório, onde cessava o efeito do Feitiço Fidelius e poderiam desaparatar. Transposto o portão, Grampo falou:**

— **É agora que devo subir, Harry Potter, não?**

**Harry se curvou e o duende subiu em suas costas, cruzando as mãos na frente do seu pescoço. Ele não era pesado, mas Harry não gostou do contato com o duende e a força surpreendente com que se agarrava às suas costas. Hermione tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade da bolsinha de contas e atirou-a sobre os dois.**

— Ótimo, virei um cavalo para ficar carregando ele. — Falou Harry revirando os olhos.

— Ele deve estar tão feliz por estar sendo carregado por um bruxo, acho que ele deve estar imaginando que quem é o escravo é você e o senhor é ele. — Falou Gui.

— Folgado. — Murmurou Harry.

— **Perfeito — disse, abaixando-se para verificar os pés do amigo. — Não se vê nada. Vamos.**

**Harry girou com Grampo nos ombros, concentrando-se com todas as forças no Caldeirão Furado, a estalagem por onde se entrava no Beco Diagonal. O duende apertou-o ainda mais quando penetraram a escuridão compressora, e, segundos depois, os pés de Harry tocaram na calçada e ele abriu os olhos em Charing Cross. Os trouxas passavam apressados com a expressão deprimida de quem acordou cedo demais, inconscientes da existência da pequena estalagem.**

**O bar do Caldeirão Furado estava quase deserto. Tom, o estalajadeiro corcunda e desdentado, polia os copos atrás do balcão; uns dois bruxos que conversavam em voz baixa no canto oposto olharam para Hermione e recuaram paras sombras.**

— Eu devo imaginar como é ver uma pessoa olhar para mim e sentir medo. — Falou Hermione.

— Você tem que ser Bellatriz, então você precisa agir como ela. — Falou Molly.

— **Madame Lestrange — murmurou Tom, quando Hermione passou, e inclinou a cabeça subservientemente.**

— **Bom dia — disse Hermione no momento em que Harry passava por ela, ainda sob a capa, levando Grampo nas costas, e viu o ar surpreso de Tom.**

— **Gentil demais — sussurrou Harry no ouvido da amiga ao saírem para o pequeno pátio interno. — Você precisa tratar as pessoas como se fossem lixo!**

— **Ok, ok!**

— Não é como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo. — Falou Hermione.

**Hermione puxou a varinha de Belatriz e bateu de leve em um tijolo na parede de aspecto comum à sua frente. Na mesma hora, os tijolos começaram a girar e se deslocar: apareceu uma abertura no meio deles, que foi se ampliando e, por fim, formou um arco para estreita rua de pedras que era o Beco Diagonal.**

**Estava silencioso, ainda não era hora de abrirem as lojas, e havia raros compradores por ali. A via torta e calçada de pedras estava muito diferente do lugar movimentado que fora quando Harry a visitara no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, anos atrás. Muito mais lojas fechadas com tábuas, embora vários novos estabelecimentos dedicados às Artes das Trevas tivessem sido abertos desde sua última visita. A própria imagem de Harry encarava-o nos pôsteres colados sobre muitas vitrines, sempre legendada com os dizeres **_**Indesejável Número Um**_**.**

— Esse povo não tem o que fazer mesmo, ficar perdendo tempo criando esses cartazes. — Falou Lily entediada.

**Várias pessoas esfarrapadas se encolhiam nos batentes das portas. Ele as ouviu gemer para os poucos transeuntes, esmolando ouro, insistindo que eram realmente bruxos. Havia um homem com uma bandagem ensangüentada sobre o olho.**

**Quando começaram a andar pela rua, os mendigos avistaram Hermione. Todos pareciam desaparecer à sua aproximação, puxando os capuzes sobre os rostos e fugindo o mais depressa que podiam. Ela acompanhou-os com o olhar, curiosa, até que o homem com o curativo ensangüentado se colocou cambaleante em seu caminho.**

— Como podem fazer uma coisa dessas com pessoas inocentes. — Falou Cath com dó.

— Onde eles vêem que esse é um mundo melhor? Eu fico pensando o que os comensais tem na cabeça para escolherem uma coisa dessas paras pessoas que não tem nada haver. — Falou Sirius.

— **Meus filhos! — berrou, apontando para ela. Sua voz era entrecortada, aguda, ele parecia louco. — Onde estão meus filhos? Que foi que ele fez com os meus filhos? Você sabe, **_**você sabe**_**!**

— **Eu... eu realmente... — gaguejou Hermione.**

**O homem se atirou sobre ela, procurando agarrar sua garganta: então, com um estampido e um clarão vermelho, ele foi arremessado ao chão, inconsciente. Rony ficou parado ali, a varinha ainda no ar e uma expressão de choque visível apesar da barba. Apareceram rostos às janelas de ambos os lados da rua, enquanto um grupinho de transeuntes de aparência próspera juntou as vestes com as mãos e saiu quase correndo, ansioso para deixar o local.**

**A entrada dos garotos no Beco Diagonal não poderia ter sido mais conspícua; por um momento, Harry ficou em dúvida se não seria melhor irem embora logo e tentar pensar em um plano diferente. Antes que pudessem andar ou se consultar, no entanto, ouviram um grito às suas costas.**

— **Ora se não é Madame Lestrange!**

— Um comensal com certeza. — Falou Remo.

**Harry girou nos calcanhares e Grampo apertou seu pescoço: um bruxo alto e magro com uma densa cabeleira grisalha e um nariz longo e curvo vinha ao seu encontro.**

— **É Travers — sibilou o duende ao ouvido de Harry, mas naquele momento o garoto não conseguiu lembrar quem era Travers. Hermione se empertigou ao máximo e disse com o maior desprezo que conseguiu reunir:**

— Esse não é um dos comensais que foram atrás de Xenofilio? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Vamos ler para descobrir. — Falou Miguel.

— **E o que é que você quer?**

**Travers parou de chofre, visivelmente ofendido.**

— _**Ele é outro Comensal da Morte**_**! — murmurou Grampo, e Harry se encostou de lado em Hermione para repetir a informação ao seu ouvido.**

— **Só quis cumprimentá-la — disse Travers, friamente —, mas se a minha presença não é bem-vinda...**

**Harry reconheceu a voz; Travers era um dos Comensais da Morte que fora chamado à casa de Xenofílio.**

— **Não, não, de modo algum, Travers — Hermione apressou-se a responder, tentando corrigir o seu erro. — Como vai?**

— **Bem, confesso que estou surpreso de vê-la por aqui, Belatriz.**

— **Sério? Por quê? — perguntou Hermione.**

— **Bem. — Travers tossiu. — **_**Ouvi**_** dizer que os moradores da Mansão dos Malfoy estavam confinados em casa, depois da... ah... **_**fuga**_**.**

— Que meigo, eles estão de castigo. — Falou Sirius sarcástico.

**Harry desejou que Hermione mantivesse o sangue-frio. Se aquilo fosse verdade, Belatriz não devia estar andando em público...**

— **O Lorde das Trevas perdoa aqueles que o serviram mais lealmente no passado — disse Hermione, em uma magnífica imitação do tom mais insolente de Belatriz. — Talvez o seu crédito com ele não seja tão bom quanto o meu, Travers.**

**Embora o Comensal da Morte se mostrasse ofendido, pareceu também menos desconfiado. Baixou, então, os olhos para o homem que Rony acabara de estuporar.**

— **Como foi que ele a ofendeu?**

— **Não faz diferença, não tornará a fazê-lo — disse Hermione, friamente.**

— **Alguns desses bruxos sem varinha podem ser importunos — comentou Travers. — Não faço objeção quando estão apenas mendigando, mas, na semana passada, uma delas chegou a me pedir para defender o seu caso no Ministério. **_**Sou bruxa, senhor, sou bruxa, me deixe lhe provar!**_** — disse, com voz de falsete para imitá-la. — Como se eu fosse lhe entregar a minha varinha... mas de quem é a varinha — perguntou Travers, curioso — que você está usando no momento, Belatriz? Ouvi dizer que a sua foi...**

— Pelo jeito todos souberam que vocês roubaram a varinha de Belatriz. — Falou Gina.

— **A minha varinha está aqui — respondeu Hermione, friamente, erguendo a varinha de Belatriz. — Não sei que boatos anda ouvindo, Travers, mas parece estar lamentavelmente mal informado.**

**O bruxo pareceu um pouco surpreso ao ouvir isso, e se virou, então, para Rony.**

— **Quem é o seu amigo? Não o estou reconhecendo.**

— **Este é Dragomir Despard — apresentou-o Hermione; tinham decidido que um falso estrangeiro seria o disfarce mais seguro para Rony. — Ele não fala muito inglês, mas tem simpatia pelos objetivos do Lorde das Trevas. Veio da Transilvânia para conhecer o nosso novo regime.**

— **Verdade? Como está, Dragomir?**

— _**Como você**_**? — respondeu Rony, estendendo a mão.**

**Travers esticou dois dedos e apertou a mão de Rony como se tivesse medo de se sujar.**

— Eu que deveria ter nojo desse homem. — Falou Rony.

— **Então que traz você e o seu... ah... simpático amigo tão cedo ao Beco Diagonal? — perguntou Travers.**

— **Preciso visitar o Gringotes.**

— **Infelizmente, eu também. O ouro, o vil metal! Não podemos viver sem ele, mas confesso que deploro a necessidade de conviver com os nossos amigos de dedos longos.**

**Harry sentiu as mãos de Grampo apertarem por um momento o seu pescoço.**

— **Vamos, então? — disse Travers, convidando Hermione a prosseguir.**

— O plano já começou a falhar, além dos duendes vocês terão que enganar esse comensal. — Falou Gui.

**A garota não teve escolha senão seguir ao seu lado pela sinuosa rua de pedras até o local em que o alvíssimo Gringotes se destacava sobre lojas vizinhas. Rony acompanhou-os meio de viés, e Harry e Grampo os seguiram.**

**Um Comensal da Morte vigilante era a última coisa de que precisavam, e o pior era que Harry não via meios de se comunicar com Hermione e Rony, estando Travers ao lado da bruxa que supunha ser Belatriz. Cedo demais, chegaram às escadas de mármore que levavam às grandes portas de bronze. Tal como Grampo os prevenira, os duendes de libre que normalmente flanqueavam a entrada tinham sido substituídos por dois bruxos, ambos segurando longas e finas varas de ouro.**

— **Ah, os honestímetros — suspirou Travers, teatralmente —, tão rudimentares... mas tão eficientes!**

**E começou a subir os degraus, acenando com a cabeça à esquerda e à direita para os bruxos, que ergueram as varas e as passaram de alto a baixo por seu corpo. Os honestímetros, Harry sabia, detectavam feitiços de ocultamento e objetos mágicos escondidos. Sabendo que tinha apenas segundos, Harry apontou a varinha de Draco para cada um dos guardas e, duas vezes, murmurou: "**_**Confundo**_**!" Despercebido por Travers, que olhava através das portas de bronze para o saguão interno, os guardas estremeceram brevemente quando os feitiços os atingiram.**

— Esta bem mais difícil do que invadir o ministério. — Falou Jorge.

— É, mas no ministério tinha muitas pessoas em sua volta, e tiveram que se separar, mas os feitiços para descobrir invasores dos duendes são bem bons, o que quer dizer que é ruim para os três, e a dificuldade é sair depois do banco. — Falou Gui.

**Os cabelos longos e negros de Hermione ondularam às suas costas quando subiu as escadas.**

— **Um momento, madame — disse um dos guardas, erguendo o honestímetro.**

— **Mas você acabou de fazer isso! — exclamou Hermione, na voz autoritária e arrogante de Belatriz. Travers se virou, as sobrancelhas erguidas. O guarda ficou aturdido. Olhou para o seu fino honestímetro de ouro e em seguida para o colega, que falou com a voz ligeiramente pastosa:**

— **É, você acabou de revistá-los, Mário.**

**Hermione continuou a subir, Rony ao seu lado, Harry e Grampo trotando invisíveis em sua cola. O garoto olhou para trás ao cruzar o portal do banco: os guardas coçavam a cabeça.**

**Dois duendes estavam postados diante das portas internas, que eram feitas de prata e exibiam o poema alertando para terrível retribuição que aguarda os ladrões potenciais. Harry ergueu os olhos e de repente ocorreu-lhe uma lembrança muito nítida: parado naquele exato lugar, no dia em que completara onze anos, o aniversário mais fantástico de sua vida e Hagrid lhe dizendo: **_**"Não te disse? Só um louco tentaria roubar o banco."**_** Naquele dia, Gringotes lhe parecera um lugar assombroso, o repositório encantado de um tesouro em ouro que ele nunca soubera possuir, e nem por um instante poderia ter sonhado que voltaria ali para roubar... Segundos depois, porém, eles estavam no vasto saguão de mármore do banco.**

— São poucos os que tem uma idéias dessas. — Falou Gui.

— Ainda mais querendo roubar um dos cofres mais protegidos do banco. — Falou Arthur.

**O longo balcão era ocupado por duendes sentados em banquinhos altos, que atendiam os primeiros clientes do dia. Hermione, Rony e Travers se dirigiram a um velho duende que examinava, com um óculo, uma grossa moeda de ouro. Hermione deixou Travers passar sua frente a pretexto de explicar algumas características do saguão a Rony.**

**O duende jogou a moeda que tinha nas mãos para o lado e falou sem se dirigir a ninguém em particular "Leprechaun", em seguida, cumprimentou Travers, que lhe entregou uma chaveta de ouro. O duende examinou-a e restituiu-a.**

**Hermione se adiantou.**

— **Madame Lestrange! — disse o duende, evidentemente surpreso. — Céus! Que... que posso fazer hoje pela senhora?**

— **Quero entrar no meu cofre — respondeu Hermione.**

**O velho duende pareceu se encolher ligeiramente. Harry olhou para os lados. Não só Travers estava por perto observando, mas vários outros duendes tinham levantado a cabeça do seu trabalho para olhar Hermione.**

— **A senhora tem... identificação? — perguntou o duende.**

— **Identificação? Nun... nunca me pediram identificação antes!**

— _**Eles sabem**_**! — sussurrou Grampo ao ouvido de Harry. — **_**Devem ter sido avisados de que poderia aparecer um impostor!**_

— Sim, os bruxos quando suspeitam avisam aos duendes, tentarão verificar a varinha que Hermione esta em posse, quando verem que é a de Belatriz vão saber que são as pessoas que roubaram a varinha, ou seja, Harry, Rony e Hermione. — Falou Gui.

— **A sua varinha será suficiente, madame — disse o duende. Ele esticou a mão trêmula, e, em um aflitivo lampejo de percepção, Harry teve certeza de que os duendes do Gringotes sabiam que a varinha de Belatriz tinha sido roubada.**

— _**Aja agora, aja agora**_** — sussurrou Grampo outra vez —, **_**a Maldição Imperius!**_

**Harry ergueu a varinha de pilriteiro sob a capa, apontou-a para o velho duende e sussurrou pela primeira vez na vida:**

— _**Império!**_

**Uma curiosa sensação percorreu seu braço, uma sensação de quentura ardida que pareceu fluir do seu cérebro, e descer pelos tendões e veias que o ligavam à varinha e à maldição que acabara de lançar. O duende apanhou a varinha de Belatriz, examinou-a atentamente e, então, exclamou:**

— Eu não acredito que você usou uma das maldições. — Falou Hermione.

— Era isso, ou iríamos ser mandado para mansão Malfoy novamente. — Falou Harry, se sentia envergonhado por ter usado tal feitiço.

— **Ah, a senhora mandou fazer uma nova varinha, madame Lestrange!**

— **Quê? — disse Hermione. — Não, não, essa é a minha...**

— **Uma nova varinha? — indagou Travers, aproximando-se outra vez do balcão; os duendes a toda volta continuavam a observar. — Mas, como poderia ter feito, que fabricante de varinha usou?**

**Harry agiu sem pensar: apontou a varinha para Travers e murmurou mais uma vez:**

— **Império!**

— **Ah, sim, estou vendo — disse Travers, olhando para varinha de Belatriz —, é muito bonita. E está funcionando bem? Sempre acho que as varinhas precisam ser amaciadas, concorda?**

— Hermione deve estar tão confusa quanto eu quando ela explica aquelas coisas difíceis com aquelas palavras difíceis. — Falou Rony.

— Tão confusa quanto os dois guardas que foram confundidas. — Falou Gina.

**Hermione parecia absolutamente aturdida, mas, para enorme alívio de Harry, ela aceitou, sem comentário, a bizarra virada nos acontecimentos.**

**O velho duende atrás do balcão bateu palmas e um duende jovem se aproximou.**

— **Precisarei dos cêmbalos — disse ao duende, que correu e voltou logo depois com uma bolsa de couro que parecia cheia de metais soltos e que ele entregou ao seu superior. — Ótimo, ótimo! Então, se quiser me acompanhar, madame Lestrange — convidou-a o velho duende, saltando do banquinho e desaparecendo de vista —, levarei a senhora ao seu cofre.**

— Se vocês quiserem desistir deveriam desistir agora, depois que estiverem naquela profunda caverna não poderão voltar sem a Horcrux, e com certeza é melhor vocês irem agora que ainda estão tendo sucesso, porque se descobrirem de vocês agora, terão que tentar outra vez em outro dia, mas com certeza a segurança do banco estará bem mais protegido e com muitos mais comensais de vigia, vocês teriam que ser muito rápidos para poderem confundir todos. — Falou Gui.

— Resumindo vocês só tem essa chance. — Falou Vic.

— Como será que eles irão conseguir voltar para superfície depois de estarem com a Horcrux? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Se o descobrirem é capaz de deixarem eles lá em baixo sem o carrinho para voltarem, irão mandar comensais para lá, o que significa que eles não terão como voltar se o descobrirem. — Respondeu Gui.

— Há, vocês planejam uma loucura atrás da outra, primeiro aquela transferência pelo ar, depois a invasão ao Ministério, ai logo em seguida ir até Godric 's Hollow e ainda por cima seguir aquela velha. — Falou Molly.

— Como iríamos saber que ela na verdade era a cobra. — Falou Harry.

— Mas mesmo que não soubessem, tudo bem que vocês foram para lá apenas para uma coisa boa, mas tentar roubar o gringotes foi a maior loucura que vocês já resolveram fazer. — Falou Molly.

— É, seguir aranhas também foi a maior loucura que o Harry me fez fazer. — Falou Rony.

— Ainda bem que eu não fui nessa vez, tudo bem que aranha não é meu maior medo, mas ver milhares faria com que a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo ficasse com medo. — Falou Hermione.

— É Hermione, sabemos que aranhas não é seu medo, mas no terceiro ano que você quase desmaiou de medo quando um bicho papão virou a professora Minerva e disse que você levou bomba, eu nunca havia visto um medo daquele. — Falou Rony.

— Eu me lembro disso, coitada da menina, quase morreu de tanto medo. — Falou Remo.

— Há, mas deve existir outros medos mais engraçados. — Falou Sirius.

**Ele reapareceu na extremidade do balcão, saltitando feliz ao encontro da cliente, o conteúdo da bolsa de couro ainda tilintando. Travers agora estava parado, muito quieto, de boca aberta. Rony atraía as atenções para o estranho fenômeno olhando confuso para o bruxo.**

— **Espere... Bogrode!**

**Outro duende contornou correndo o balcão.**

— **Temos instruções — disse ele, curvando-se para Hermione —, me perdoe, madame Lestrange, mas recebemos ordens especiais com relação ao cofre de sua família.**

**Ele cochichou pressuroso ao ouvido de Bogrode, mas o duende sob o efeito da maldição se livrou dele.**

— **Estou ciente das instruções. Madame Lestrange quer visitar o seu cofre, família muito antiga... velhos clientes... acompanhem-me, por favor...**

— Quando eu fui lá pela primeira vez teve um duende que me olhou tão estranho, ou a aparência do duende é estranha de nascença, ou por causa da velhice ou sei lá. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

**E ainda tilintando, ele se dirigiu apressado a uma das muitas portas de saída do saguão. Harry olhou para Travers, que continuava pregado no mesmo lugar, parecendo anormalmente alheado, e tomou uma decisão: com um aceno da varinha, fez o bruxo acompanhá-los e se dirigir mansamente para porta e o corredor de pedra rústica além, iluminado por archotes.**

— É melhor mesmo levarem ele, por que se não seria estranho ele ficar ali parado no meio do saguão. — Falou Gui.

— **Estamos enrascados, eles suspeitam — disse Harry, quando a porta bateu às costas deles e despiu a Capa da Invisibilidade. Grampo pulou dos seus ombros; nem Bogrode nem Travers manifestaram a menor surpresa ao súbito aparecimento de Harry Potter entre eles. — Amaldiçoei-os com a Imperius — acrescentou, em resposta às indagações confusas de Hermione e Rony sobre Travers e Bogrode, ambos agora parados, com o olhar vazio. — Acho que não fiz com força suficiente, não sei...**

**E outra lembrança perpassou sua mente, da verdadeira Belatriz Lestrange gritando quando ele tentou usar uma Maldição Imperdoável pela primeira vez: É preciso querer usá-las, Potter!**

— Quantas vezes você já viu essa mulher? Tudo bem que você com certeza deve ter raiva dela, mas chegar ao ponto de usar uma Maldição Imperdoável. — Falou Tonks.

— A raiva que ele tem deve ter passado do limite quanto a Bellatriz, isso pode acontecer varias vezes, ainda mais quando uma pessoa que já fez tanto mal a muitas pessoas e uma delas uma pessoa que é importante para você. — Falou James.

— **Que faremos? — perguntou Rony. — Damos o fora já, enquanto podemos?**

— **Se pudermos — disse Hermione, olhando para porta que dava acesso ao saguão principal, e além da qual ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo.**

— **Chegamos até aqui, proponho que continuemos — disse Harry.**

— **Ótimo! — disse Grampo. — Então, precisamos de Bogrode para controlar o vagonete, eu não tenho mais autoridade. Mas não haverá espaço para o bruxo.**

**Harry apontou a varinha para Travers.**

— _**Império!**_

**O bruxo se virou e saiu pelo trilho escuro a passos rápidos.**

— O que será que você mandou ele fazer? — Perguntou Al para Harry.

— Não sei, poderia ter mandado ele andar, ou se esconder, qualquer coisa que o deixe longe de nós e dos outros duendes. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Com certeza é melhor ele ficar bem longe dos outros duendes. — Falou Scorpius.

— **Que é que você mandou ele fazer?**

— **Se esconder — disse Harry, apontando a varinha para Bogrode, que assobiou para chamar um vagonete que surgiu do escuro, sacolejando pelos trilhos, em sua direção. Harry teve certeza de ouvir gritos no saguão principal quando embarcaram, Bogrode na frente com Grampo, Harry, Rony e Hermione espremidos atrás.**

— Eu odeio ter que andar nesses carrinhos, da um enjôo muito grande. — Falou Gina fazendo careta.

**Com um tranco, o vagonete deu partida e começou a acelerar: passaram velozes por Travers, que se contorceu para dentro de uma fenda na parede, depois o veículo começou a serpear e fazer curvas por um verdadeiro labirinto, sempre descendo. Harry não conseguia ouvir nada com o barulho do carro sobre os trilhos: seus cabelos voavam enquanto evitavam estalactites, se aprofundavam em alta velocidade na terra, mas ele não parava de olhar para trás. Poderiam ter deixado enormes pegadas ao passar; quanto mais pensava no assunto, tanto mais idiota lhe parecia ter disfarçado Hermione de Belatriz, ter trazido a varinha da bruxa, quando os Comensais da Morte sabiam que tinha sido roubada...**

— Ao menos vocês sabem improvisar a ponto de tudo dar certo, independente do que estão fazendo. — Falou Felipe.

**Estavam mais fundo do que Harry jamais penetrara no Gringotes; fizeram uma curva fechada em alta velocidade e viram, tarde demais, uma cascata jorrando com violência sobre os trilhos. Harry ouviu Grampo gritar "Não!", mas não houve tempo de frear: eles a atravessaram disparados. A água encheu os olhos e a boca de Harry: não conseguia ver nem respirar; então, com uma guinada súbita e irresistível, o vagonete capotou e eles foram atirados para fora. Harry ouviu o veículo se despedaçar contra a parede do labirinto, ouviu Hermione gritar alguma coisa e se sentiu planar de volta ao chão, como se não tivesse peso, e aterrissar sem dor no piso da passagem de pedra.**

— Provavelmente feitiço amortecedor. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Vocês estão sem o carrinho, como irão voltar? — Perguntou Cath.

— E o que era aquela água? — Perguntou Fernando olhando para Gui.

— A queda do ladrão, é uma água que desfaz todos os encantamentos. — Respondeu Gui.

— Mas tem como essa água transmitir aos duendes lá em cima que os encantamentos que Hermione Rony usavam foram desfeitos? — Perguntou Lorcan.

— Isso eu não sei, é um dos segredos dos duendes, eu acho que o desvio do carrinho dos trilhos foi feito quando a água desfez o encantamento e assim perceberam que eles eram impostores tentando penetrar no banco. — Respondeu Gui.

— Mas e agora como eles vão voltar para cima? — Perguntou Lysa.

— No banco em que eu trabalhava nunca aconteceu um assalto, então eu não sei, pode ser que os duendes junto dos segurança vão os buscar para assim os prenderem, ou os deixarão lá como punição, mas acho que a ultima opção não é muito provável, já que eles não podem perder nenhum dos tesouros de ninguém. — Respondeu Gui.

— **F-feitiço Amortecedor — gaguejou Hermione, quando Rony a pôs de pé: mas, para seu horror, Harry viu que a amiga deixara de ser Belatriz. Em vez disso, usava vestes largas e encharcadas, e era ela própria; Rony estava novamente ruivo e imberbe. Eles foram percebendo isso ao se entreolharem, apalpando os próprios rostos.**

— **A Queda do Ladrão! — exclamou Grampo, se levantando e olhando para o dilúvio sobre os trilhos às suas costas, que Harry agora sabia que fora mais do que água. — Lava todos os encantamentos, todos os disfarces mágicos! Já sabem que há impostores em Gringotes e acionaram as defesas contra nós!**

— Porque ele não mencionou isso antes? — Perguntou Rose como se fosse obvio.

— Eu disse que ele tentaria passar a perna em vocês, mas se o pegarem com vocês ele irá ser conhecido como duende traidor, e se levarem vocês para Voldemort junto da espada com certeza ele nunca ficaria com a espada, já que Voldemort nunca faria um acordo com criaturas que na opinião dele são inferiores. — Falou Gui.

— Vocês têm que ir logo até o cofre. — Falou Elliz.

**Harry viu Hermione verificando se ainda levava a bolsinha de contas e enfiou depressa a mão sob o blusão para certificar-se de que não havia perdido a Capa da Invisibilidade. Virou-se, então, e viu Bogrode sacudindo a cabeça aturdido: a Queda do Ladrão aparentemente desfizera a Maldição Imperius.**

— **Precisamos dele — disse Grampo —, não poderemos entrar no cofre sem um duende do Gringotes. E precisamos dos cêmbalos!**

— A capa nunca sumiria, já que seu encantamento é próprio nela, não é um feitiço que foi colocado lá para que ficasse invisível. — Falou Dumbledore.

— _**Império**_**! — Harry disse; sua voz ecoou pela passagem de pedra e ele sentiu mais uma vez a sensação intoxicante de controle que emanava do cérebro para varinha. Bogrode voltou a se submeter à sua vontade, sua expressão de atordoamento se alterou para de cortês indiferença, enquanto Rony corria a apanhar a bolsa de couro com as ferragens de metal.**

— **Harry, acho que estou escutando gente vindo! — disse Hermione e, apontando a varinha de Belatriz para cascata, gritou: — **_**Protego**_**! — Eles viram o Feitiço Escudo interromper o jorro de água encantada ao subir passagem acima.**

— **Bem pensado — disse Harry. — Mostre-nos o caminho, Grampo!**

— **Como vamos sair daqui? — perguntou Rony, enquanto corriam pela escuridão atrás de Grampo, Bogrode ofegando em seus calcanhares como um cachorro velho.**

— Também estamos querendo saber. — Falou Hugo.

— **Vamos nos preocupar com isso quando for a hora — respondeu Harry. Estava tentando escutar: pensou ter ouvido alguma coisa metálica batendo e se mexendo ali perto. — Grampo, ainda falta muito?**

— **Não muito, Harry Potter, não muito...**

**E, ao virarem um canto, depararam com a coisa para qual Harry estivera preparado, mas que ainda assim fez todos estacarem de repente.**

— Então vocês viram, já estava demorando e eu estava achando que não teria mais no banco de Londres. — Falou Gui.

— Viram o que? — Perguntou Miguel.

— Vocês vão ver, volte a ler. — Falou Gui.

**Um dragão gigantesco achava-se acorrentado no chão à frente, barrando o acesso a quatro ou cinco dos cofres mais profundos do banco. As escamas do animal tinham se tornado pálidas e flocosas durante a longa prisão subterrânea; seus olhos estavam rosa-leitoso: as duas patas traseiras tinham pesadas argolas das quais saíam correntes ancoradas em enormes estacas enterradas no solo rochoso. Suas grandes asas, espiculadas e fechadas junto ao corpo, teriam enchido a câmara se ele as abrisse, e quando virou a feia cabeça para eles, rugiu com um estrondo que fez a rocha tremer, escancarou a boca e cuspiu um jato de fogo, fazendo-os retroceder rapidamente.**

— Então tem mesmo dragões lá, impressionante. — Falou Hagrid.

— Impressionante? Não acho nada impressionante nisso, iremos morrer queimados. — Falou Hermione.

— Ele é parcialmente cego. — Falou Gui.

— Mas isso é repugnante, fazer isso a uma criatura como essa passar por tanto sofrimento. — Falou Hagrid.

— Não sou eu que o deixo cego Hagrid, então não reclame para mim. — Falou Gui.

— Como colocam eles ai? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Eles são levados quando ainda são filhotes, os tratadores da Romênia cuidam deles ali até que eles estejam pronto para servir aos duendes. — Falou Gui.

— Esses duendes querem tudo ao seus pés, além de criticar os bruxos eles fazem os dragões de escravos. — Falou Hagrid.

— **Ele é parcialmente cego — arquejou Grampo —, e por isso é ainda mais feroz. Mas temos meios de controlá-lo. Ele sabe o que esperar quando trazemos os cêmbalos. Me dê a bolsa aqui.**

**Rony passou a bolsa para Grampo e o duende tirou de dentro pequenos instrumentos de metal que, quando agitados, produziam um barulho como o de martelos e bigornas em miniatura. Grampo os distribuiu: Bogrode aceitou os dele, obedientemente.**

— **Vocês sabem o que fazer — disse Grampo a Harry, Rony e Hermione. — O dragão sabe que sentirá dor quando ouvir o barulho: recuará e Bogrode deverá encostar a palma da mão na porta do cofre.**

— O barulho desse negocio é horrível. — Falou Gui.

**O grupo tornou a avançar pelo canto, sacudindo os cêmbalos, e os ruídos ecoaram pelas paredes rochosas, brutalmente amplificados, dando a Harry a impressão de que os ossos de seu crânio vibravam com a zoeira. O dragão soltou outro rugido rouco e retrocedeu. Harry o viu tremer e, ao se aproximar, reparou nas cicatrizes deixadas por fundos cortes em sua cara, imaginou que aprendera a temer espadas em brasa quando ouvisse o som dos cêmbalos.**

— **Faça-o pôr a mão na porta! — Grampo insistiu com Harry, que apontou a varinha para Bogrode. O velho duende obedeceu, comprimiu a palma da mão contra a madeira, e a porta do cofre se dissolveu, revelando uma espécie de caverna, atulhada do chão ao teto de moedas e taças de ouro, armaduras de prata, peles de estranhas criaturas, algumas com longas espinhas dorsais, outras com asas caídas, poções em frascos cravejados de pedras e um crânio ainda usando uma coroa.**

— **Procurem, rápido! — disse Harry, enquanto todos se precipitavam para dentro do cofre.**

— Nossa, tanta coisa. — Falou Lila impressionada.

**Ele descrevera a taça de Hufflepuff para Rony e Hermione, mas, se fosse a outra, a Horcrux desconhecida, que estivesse guardada no cofre, ele não sabia que aparência teria. Mal tivera tempo de olhar ao seu redor, quando ouviram um ruído abafado: a porta reaparecera, encerrando-os ali dentro, e eles foram mergulhados na mais absoluta escuridão.**

— **Não se preocupem, Bogrode poderá nos soltar — disse Grampo, ao mesmo tempo que Rony gritava, surpreso. — Será que não podem acender as suas varinhas? E andem logo, temos muito pouco tempo!**

— _**Lumos**_**!**

— Esse duende esta muito folgado, além de não ter avisado sobre a queda do ladrão quer ficar mandando. — Falou Rony.

— Imagino que esse deve ser o momento mais feliz da vida dele. — Falou Gui.

**Harry girou a varinha acesa pelo cofre: a luz incidiu sobre jóias cintilantes, ele viu a falsa espada de Gryffindor em uma prateleira alta, entre um emaranhado de correntes. Rony e Hermione tinham acendido as varinhas também e agora examinavam as pilhas de objetos que os cercavam.**

— **Harry, poderia ser...? Aiii!**

**Hermione gritou de dor e Harry iluminou-a em tempo de ver uma taça cravejada de pedras escorregando de sua mão: mas, ao cair, o objeto rachou e se transformou em uma inundação de taças, e, um segundo depois, com grande estrépito, o chão ficou coberto de taças idênticas rolando para todos os lados, a original indistinguível das demais.**

— **Ela me queimou! — choramingou Hermione, chupando os dedos vermelhos.**

— São a junção de dois feitiços, o duplicador e o abrasador, tudo que você tocar irá se multiplicar e queimar sua pele, as copias não tem valor é claro. — Falou Gui.

— Mas tem um limite para se duplicar? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Não, ele irá multiplicar matando as pessoas esmagados pelo peso do ouro. — Respondeu Gui.

— Então eles tem menos tempo, até os seguranças chegarem ou até o ouro esmagar eles. — Falou Minerva.

— Não fico surpreso que ninguém nunca tentara roubar esse lugar. — Falou Hermione.

— **Eles juntaram dois feitiços, o Duplicador e o Abrasador! -disse Grampo. — Tudo que tocarmos queimará e multiplicará, mas as cópias não têm valor... e se continuarem a mexer no tesouro, acabarão morrendo esmagados pelo peso do ouro em expansão!**

— **Ok, não toquem em nada! — recomendou Harry, desesperado, mas, no momento em que dizia isso, Rony acidentalmente empurrou uma das taças caídas com o pé e mais vinte surgiram de repente e, enquanto Rony saltava no mesmo lugar, parte do seu sapato queimou ao contato com o metal em brasa.**

— **Fiquem parados, não se mexam! — pediu Hermione, segurando Rony.**

— **Olhem apenas! — disse Harry. — Lembrem-se, a taça é pequena e de ouro, tem uma gravação, duas asas, ou então vejam se localizam o símbolo de Ravenclaw em algum lugar, a águia...**

— Eu ainda não posso acreditar que um objeto que a taça que pertenceu a Helga tenha virado uma Horcrux, como ele conseguirá isso? — Perguntou Susana Bones.

— Voldemort trabalhou em uma loja que tinha vários objetos valiosos que pertenceram a pessoas importantes, e trabalhando em um lugar desse ele pode conhecer pessoas que saibam onde encontrar esse objetos, ou até mesmo pessoas que estão em posse do objeto, eu mesmo já conheci uma mulher que dizia estar em posse da taça, mas nunca se confirmou, se Voldemort soube disso ele foi até ela, fingiu ser amigo dela e depois que ela lhe mostrou a taça a matou e pegou o objeto. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Ravenclaw na tinha família, quer dizer, ela teve uma filha que sumiu junto do Diadema, a filha dela com certeza morreu a muitos anos, ela pode ter escondido o Diadema, ou passado para outra pessoa. — Falou Cho.

— Ele com certeza não pode falar com a filha dela a procura do Diadema, afinal ela morre bem antes dele nascer. — Falou Marietta.

— Mas a filha de Ravenclaw ainda esta aqui. — Falou Luna fazendo todos olharem para ela, ela olhava confusa para Cho e Marietta que mencionavam que Voldemort nunca poderia ter falado com a filha de Ravenclaw.

— Não seja tola Luna, como ela poderia estar aqui? Ela morreu algum tempo depois de Hogwarts ser fundada. — Falou Cho rindo da menina que ainda olhava para ela confusa.

— Você que esta sendo tola, ela esta aqui desde sempre, ou você é tão cega que nunca a viu? — Perguntou Luna.

— Pode nos explicar melhor Srta. Lovegood? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— A filha de Ravenclaw, ela morreu sim, mas... — Luna não pode terminar.

— Se ela morreu como ela poderia estar aqui? — Perguntou Cho debochando de Luna.

— Quieta Srta. Chang, poderia continuar Srta. Lovegood? — Perguntou Dumbledore interessado em Luna.

— É claro diretor, bom a filha de Ravenclaw esta aqui sim, não em carne e osso, e sim em forma de fantasma, ela disse que quando ela morreu ela escolheu vir para cá como fantasma, eu converso bastante com ela, mas ela não costuma confiar nas pessoas, ela diz que um dia foi enganada, vocês nunca a viram? — Perguntou Luna.

— Não. — Responderam varias pessoas da mesa da Corvinal.

— Mas Luna a fantasma da Corvinal é a Mulher Cinzenta. — Falou Cho.

— E de quem você acha que eu estou falando? — Perguntou Luna.

— Não é possível. — Falou Cho não acreditando.

— Sim, é verdade, eu até havia me esquecido dela já que ela não costuma chamar muito a atenção igual aos outros fantasmas, ela é bastante tímida. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Sim, ela até me contou varias coisas. — Falou Luna.

— Eu nunca soube como ela morreu. — Falou Marietta.

— Há eu sei, ela disse que quando ela fugiu da mãe dela com o Diadema a mãe dela mandou o Barão Sangrento atrás dela, já que ele sempre fora apaixonado por ela, mas ai quando ela disse que não voltaria ele a matou e depois que viu o que fez com a mulher que amava se matou também, ela diz que é por isso que ela não gosta de falar com ele. — Falou Luna.

— Credo, que história horrível. — Falou Marietta.

— E ela nunca falou para você onde escondeu o Diadema? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Não, ela nunca falou sobre isso para mim, quando perguntei ela desconversou e eu não quis perguntar mais. — Respondeu Luna.

— O que mais vocês falaram? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Há, falamos de varias coisas, ela me contou de lugares que ela passou depois de fugir da mãe dela, mas ela contava tudo misturado, ela parecia não querer que eu soubesse qual fora o lugar em que ela morreu, diz que eu sou esperta demais e que juntaria alguns pontos chegando no resultado. — Falou Luna com cara de confusa — Confesso que fiquei bem confusa com o que ela disse. — Acrescentou Luna.

— Em que lugares exatamente ela disse que passou? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Há, vários lugares, Rússia, disse que passou por vários lugares diferentes da Inglaterra, Romênia também e que lá quase foi morta por vários dragões, ela disse que conheceu um dos fundadores da escola de magia da França, Estados Unidos também e disse que teve a coragem de passar na Albânia, aquela floresta que quase ninguém tem coragem de ir. — Respondeu Luna fazendo Dumbledore arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

— Ela esteve na Albânia? — Perguntou Dumbledore não acreditando.

— Sim, ela disse que lá seria um ótimo lugar para que pudesse enganar o barão e assim despistar ele da cola dela. — Respondeu Luna — Mesmo sendo perigoso aquele lugar deve ser legal lá. — Falou Luna nem percebendo a expressão do diretor.

— Em que lugar exatamente a filha de Ravenclaw foi encontrada pela ultima vez, onde exatamente o barão a matou? — Perguntou Dumbledore ao diretor da Corvinal.

— Bom, eu não sei, diz que o barão apenas chegou aqui com a moça nos braços morta, e que depois se matou, não respondeu nem ao menos aos outros fundadores o que havia acontecido, ninguém sabia que ele mesmo havia matado ela, nem mesmo eu, já que isso foi contada pela própria moça que virou fantasma. — Respondeu o diretor da Corvinal.

— Mas porque todo esse interesse na história da menina Alvo? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Porque se ela era a única pessoa a saber onde estava o Diadema, ela seria a única pessoa em que Voldemort poderia se informar em busca do objeto. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Acha mesmo que ela responderia algo a ele? Nem ao menos contou a Luna. — Falou Harry.

— Voldemort é esperto, fingiu ser amigo do professor Slughorn, poderia muito bem fingir ser amigo da fantasma para assim conseguir a confiança dela e poder saber onde ela escondeu o Diadema. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Se for assim temos que conversar com ela. — Falou Minerva.

— Ela nem ao menos falou para menina que é muito amiga dela, ela não irá confiar em nós tão cedo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas Alvo, você é diretor da escola, ela deve explicações a você. — Falou Minerva.

— Não Minerva, ela não deve explicações a mim, eu sou apenas Diretor da escola enquanto ela é filha de uma das fundadoras, ela é praticamente uma das herdeiras que se estivesse viva poderia fazer o que quisesse com Hogwarts, independente do que eu falaria ou fosse querer. — Falou Dumbledore — Bom, vamos voltar a ler, depois resolvemos o assunto desse Diadema, estamos quase a descobrir o esconderijo da taça. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo sinal para que voltassem a ler.

**Eles apontaram a luz da varinha para todos os cantos e reentrâncias, virando-se cautelosamente sem sair do lugar. Era impossível não roçar em nada; Harry fez rolar para o chão uma volumosa cascata de galeões falsos que se juntaram às taças, e agora quase não havia espaço para os pés deles, e o ouro reluzia, abrasador, transformando o cofre em um forno. A luz da varinha de Harry percorreu escudos e elmos feitos por duendes e guardados em prateleiras que iam até o teto. Sempre mais alto, ele erguia a varinha até que, de repente, incidiu sobre um objeto que fez o seu coração dar um salto e sua mão tremer.**

— _**Está lá, está lá em cima!**_

— As coisas já estão ruins ai no chão, como irão ir até lá em cima sem tocar em exatamente nada? — Perguntou Rose.

— Ta ai uma coisa difícil de acontecer, chegar lá em cima sem tocar em nada. — Falou Scorpius.

**Rony e Hermione apontaram suas varinhas para o lugar indicado fazendo com que a pequena taça cintilasse sob um foco triplo: a taça que pertencera a Helga Hufflepuff e passara ao poder de Hepzibá Smith, de quem fora roubada por Tom Riddle.**

— Hepzibá Smith, ela é uma parente de Helga? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Pode ser que sim, o sobrenome de Helga pode ter acabado depois que ela teve uma filha ou uma neta que depois de casar mudou o sobrenome para o sobrenome do marido. — Falou Sprout.

— **E como vamos chegar lá em cima sem tocar em nada, pô? — perguntou Rony.**

— _**Accio taça**_**! — ordenou Hermione, que evidentemente esquecera, em seu desespero, o que Grampo lhes dissera durante as sessões de planejamento.**

— **Não adianta, não adianta! — rosnou o duende.**

— **Então o que faremos? — perguntou Harry, olhando feio para ele. — Se você quiser a espada, Grampo, terá de nos ajudar mais... espere! Posso tocar nas peças com a espada? Hermione, me dê a espada aqui!**

**Hermione apalpou as vestes por dentro, tirou a bolsinha de contas, remexeu nela por alguns segundos, então tirou a espada brilhante. Harry segurou-a pelo punho incrustado de rubis e encostou a ponta da lâmina em uma garrafa de prata próxima, que não se multiplicou.**

— **Se eu pudesse enfiar a ponta da espada em uma alça... mas como vou chegar lá em cima?**

— Também queremos saber. — Falou Hugo.

**A prateleira em que repousava a taça estava fora de alcance, até mesmo para Rony que era o mais alto. O calor do tesouro encantado desprendia-se em ondas, e o suor escorria pelo rosto e as costas de Harry enquanto procurava encontrar um meio de chegar à taça; ouviu, então, o dragão rugir do outro lado da porta do cofre e o som dos cêmbalos sempre mais alto.**

**Aparentemente, estavam realmente encurralados: não havia saída exceto pela porta, e uma horda de duendes vinha se aproximando pelo outro lado. Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione e viu terror em seus rostos.**

— **Hermione! — chamou Harry, quando o tilintar se tornou mais forte. — Tenho que chegar lá em cima, temos que nos livrar...**

**Ela ergueu a varinha, apontou-a para o amigo e sussurrou:**

— _**Levicorpus!**_

— Eu e o James usávamos bastante esse feitiço. — Falou Sirius.

— Meu pai já me acordou usando esse feitiço. — Falou James fazendo os amigos rirem.

**Guindado para o alto pelo tornozelo, Harry bateu em uma armadura e as réplicas, como corpos incandescentes, encheram o espaço apertado. Com gritos de dor, Rony, Hermione e os dois duendes foram atirados contra outros objetos, que também começaram a se replicar. Meio soterrados por uma onda crescente de tesouros em brasa, eles se debateram e gritaram enquanto Harry enfiava a espada na alça da taça de Hufflepuff e a enganchava na lâmina.**

— _**Impervius**_**! — guinchou Hermione, em uma tentativa de proteger a si, Rony e os duendes do metal em combustão.**

**Então o grito mais aterrorizante fez Harry olhar para baixo: Rony e Hermione estavam cercados por tesouros até a cintura, lutando para impedir Bogrode de escorregar para baixo da maré crescente, mas Grampo submergira, deixando visíveis apenas as pontas dos seus longos dedos.**

**Harry agarrou os dedos do duende e puxou-os. Grampo, coberto de bolhas, reapareceu aos poucos, urrando.**

— Bem feito para ele, terá que sofrer muito para conseguir essa espada. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— _**Liberacorpus**_**! — berrou Harry, e, com um estrondo, ele e Grampo caíram sobre a superfície do tesouro em progressão, e a espada voou da mão de Harry. — Segure-a! — berrou ele, resistindo à dor das queimaduras em sua pele, quando Grampo tornou a subir em seus ombros, decidido a evitar a massa abrasadora que se expandia. — Cadê a espada? Tinha a taça enganchada nela!**

**O tinido de metal do outro lado tornava-se ensurdecedor... era tarde demais...**

— **Ali!**

**Foi Grampo quem a viu, e ele quem se atirou para espada e, naquele instante, Harry percebeu que o duende nunca esperara que eles cumprissem a palavra dada. Com uma das mãos segurando firme um punhado de cabelos de Harry, para não cair no mar de ouro quente, Grampo agarrou o cabo da espada e ergueu-a no alto, fora do alcance de Harry.**

— Eu não acredito que ele fez isso. — Falou Hermione indignada.

— Eu disse a você, disse que ele passaria a perna em vocês. — Falou Gui dando de ombros — Mas para má sorte dele, a espada pode sumir em segundos caso um grifinório precise dela, ele não pode ser dono dela não pertencendo a casa da Grifinória. — Falou Gui.

— Mas a espada já esteve em posse de Snape, e ele é da Sonserina. — Falou Simas.

— Só esteve em posse dele porque ele foi diretor da escola, e a espada já estava no escritório do diretor quando ele se tornou também diretor. — Falou Gui.

**A pequena taça de ouro, espetada pela alça na lâmina da espada, foi arremessada no ar. Com o duende ainda montado nele, Harry mergulhou e apanhou-a e, embora a sentisse queimar sua pele, não a soltou, mesmo quando incontáveis taças irromperam do seu punho caindo sobre seu corpo. Nesse instante, o cofre se abriu e ele se viu deslizando, sem controle, sobre uma avalanche desmesurada de ouro e prata incandescente que o carregava, e a Rony e Hermione, para câmara externa.**

**Sem tomar consciência da dor das queimaduras por todo o corpo, e ainda carregado pela onda de tesouros replicantes, Harry enfiou a taça no bolso e esticou a mão para recuperar a espada, mas Grampo desaparecera. Escorregando dos ombros de Harry quando pôde, correra a se abrigar entre os duendes que os cercavam, brandindo a espada e gritando "Ladrões! Ladrões! Socorro! Ladrões!". E sumiu entre a multidão que avançava, armada com adagas, e que o aceitou sem discutir.**

— Traidor. — Falou Harry com raiva.

**Deslizando sobre o metal quente, Harry se levantou com dificuldade e entendeu que só havia uma saída.**

— _**Estupefaça**_**! — berrou, e Rony e Hermione se juntaram a ele: jatos de luz vermelha voaram contra a multidão de duendes, alguns tombaram, mas outros continuaram a avançar e Harry viu vários guardas bruxos aparecerem correndo pelo canto da passagem.**

**O dragão preso soltou um rugido, e um jorro de chamas voou sobre as cabeças dos duendes: os bruxos fugiram, curvados, voltando pelo caminho que tinham vindo, e uma inspiração, ou loucura, acometeu Harry. Apontando a varinha paras grossas algemas que prendiam a fera no chão, berrou:**

— _**Relaxo!**_

— Você ficou maluco? Vai soltar um dragão? Quer morrer? — Perguntou Rony para o amigo.

Harry apenas deu de ombros.

**As algemas se abriram estrepitosamente.**

— **Por aqui! — berrou Harry e, ainda lançando Feitiços Estuporantes, disparou em direção ao dragão cego.**

— **Harry... Harry... que é que você está fazendo? — bradou Hermione.**

— **Subam, subam, andem logo...**

**O dragão não percebera que estava livre: o pé de Harry encontrou a dobra de sua perna traseira e o garoto usou-a para subir em seu dorso. As escamas do animal eram duras como aço: ele nem pareceu sentir. Harry estendeu a mão; Hermione se guindou para o alto; Rony montou atrás dos dois e, no segundo seguinte, o dragão sentiu que estava livre.**

**Com um rugido, empinou-se nas patas traseiras: Harry firmou os joelhos contra seu corpo, agarrou-se com força às escamas espiculadas e as asas do dragão se abriram, derrubando, como pinos de boliche, os duendes aos berros, e o animal levantou vôo. Harry, Rony e Hermione, deitados em seu dorso, rasparam no teto quando o animal rumou para abertura na passagem, perseguido pelos duendes, atirando adagas que resvalavam em seus flancos.**

— Legal, fugir em cima de um dragão. — Falou Dino.

— Legal vai ser quando os trouxas virem esse dragão voando por cima de Londres. — Falou Minerva — Já não bastava virem um carro voando. — Falou Minerva olhando para Harry e Rony que soltaram um sorriso amarelo.

— **Nunca sairemos daqui, é grande demais! — gritou Hermione, mas o dragão abriu a boca e arrotou chamas explodindo o túnel cujos pisos e teto racharam e desmoronaram. Usando a força, o dragão abria caminho com as garras e o corpo. Harry mantinha os olhos bem fechados para protegê-los do calor e da poeira. Ensurdecido pela colisão das pedras e os rugidos do dragão, só lhe restava agarrar-se ao seu dorso, na expectativa de ser atirado longe a qualquer momento; então, ele ouviu Hermione berrar: **

— _**Defodio**_**!**

— Daqui a pouco todo o lugar vai desmoronar. — Falou Rony.

**Ela estava ajudando o dragão a alargar a passagem, cavando o teto, enquanto o animal forcejava para subir em direção ao ar fresco e se distanciar dos duendes com seus guinchos e batidas de metal; Harry e Rony a imitaram, rompendo o teto a poder de feitiços. Eles passaram pelo lago subterrâneo e a enorme fera que rastejava e rosnava pareceu sentir a liberdade e o espaço à sua frente, enquanto, às costas, a passagem era entupida pelo movimento da cauda cristada, grandes pedaços de rocha, gigantescas estalactites partidas; o ruído metálico produzido pelos duendes foi ficando mais abafado e, à frente, as chamas expelidas pelo dragão desimpediam o seu avanço...**

— Com certeza vão passar pelo saguão. — Falou Teddy.

**Então, com a força dos seus feitiços somada à força bruta do dragão, eles finalmente abriram uma saída da passagem para o saguão de mármore. Duendes e bruxos gritaram e correram a se proteger, e o dragão encontrou espaço para abrir as asas: virou a cabeça chifruda para o fresco ar exterior que sentia além e partiu; com Harry, Rony e Hermione ainda agarrados ao seu dorso, ele abriu caminho pelas portas de metal, deixando-as dobradas e penduradas nas dobradiças, e se encaminhou vacilante para o Beco Diagonal, de onde se lançou em direção ao céu.**

— Acabou o capitulo. — Falou Dino.

— Roubar o gringotes e ainda por cima conseguir fugir em cima de um dragão, vocês tem muita sorte. — Falou Neville impressionado.

(Autora aqui: Peço desculpas pelo capitulo com tantas partes curtas, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas em alguns diálogos, eu tentei fazer o maior possivel)


	39. CAPÍTULO 27: O ESCONDERIJO DEFINITIVO

CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE

O ESCONDERIJO DEFINITIVO

— Quem quer ler? — Perguntou Dino.

— Eu vou. — Falou Vic.

Teddy pegou o livro com Dino e passou para esposa.

— O esconderijo Definitivo. — Leu Vic.

— Vamos ver que esconderijo é dessa vez. — Falou Molly.

**Não havia como conduzir o dragão; o animal não via aonde estava indo, e Harry sabia que, se ele desse uma guinada ou virasse de barriga para cima em pleno vôo, eles não poderiam se agarrar às suas costas largas. Apesar disso, à medida que ganhavam altitude, e Londres se desdobrava abaixo como um mapa verde e cinzento, Harry sentia um avassalador sentimento de gratidão por uma fuga que parecera inviável. Deitado sobre o pescoço da fera, ele se aferrava com toda força às escamas metálicas, e o vento fresco acalmava a ardência e as bolhas em sua pele, as asas do dragão abanavam o ar como as pás de um moinho. As suas costas, fosse por prazer ou medo, Harry não saberia dizer, Rony não parava de xingar, aos brados, e Hermione parecia chorar.**

— Eu não gosto de altura, devo estar quase morrendo de medo. — Falou Hermione.

**Passados uns cinco minutos, Harry perdeu um pouco do medo imediato de que o dragão fosse se desvencilhar deles, porque, aparentemente, sua única intenção era se distanciar o máximo de sua prisão subterrânea. Porém, a questão de como ou quando iriam desmontar continuava a apavorá-lo. Ele não fazia idéia de qual era a autonomia dos dragões para voar sem precisar pousar, nem de que modo este espécime, que mal enxergava, localizaria um bom lugar para o pouso. Harry olhava constantemente para os lados, imaginando que sentiria a cicatriz formigar...**

**Quanto tempo levaria para Voldemort saber que tinham arrombado o cofre da família Lestrange? Quando os duendes de Gringotes avisariam Belatriz? Com que rapidez perceberiam o que fora roubado? E quando dessem por falta da taça de ouro? Voldemort saberia, finalmente, que eles estavam caçando Horcruxes...**

— E também ele irá ir verificar todos os outros lugares que ele escondeu as outras Horcrux. — Falou Remo.

— O que significa que vocês tem pouco tempo para achar as ultimas. — Falou Teddy.

**O dragão parecia ansiar por ar mais frio e fresco: gradualmente ganhou altitude até voarem entre fiapos gelados de nuvens e Harry já não poder distinguir os pontinhos coloridos que eram os carros, entrando e saindo da capital. Continuaram a sobrevoar os campos divididos em retalhos de verde e marrom, estradas e rios que serpeavam pela paisagem como pedaços de fita fosca e acetinada.**

— **Que acham que ele está procurando? — berrou Rony, ao ver que rumavam sempre para o norte.**

— Quem vai saber? — Perguntou Hermione.

— **Não faço idéia — gritou Harry, em resposta. Suas mãos estavam dormentes e frias, mas ele não se atrevia a tentar mudar de posição. Havia algum tempo que estava imaginando o que fariam se vissem o litoral passando abaixo, se o dragão fosse paralto-mar: sentia frio, dormência, isso para não mencionar a fome e a sede desesperadas. Quando, pensou ele, a fera teria comido pela última vez? Com certeza, não iria demorar muito a precisar de alimento. E se, nessa altura, percebesse que tinha três humanos muito apetitosos montados em suas costas?**

**O sol começou a baixar e o céu foi se tornando azul-anil, e o dragão continuava a voar, cidades grandes e pequenas abaixo desaparecendo de vista, sua enorme sombra deslizando sobre a terra como uma grande nuvem escura. Todo o corpo de Harry doía com o esforço de se segurar no dorso do animal.**

— Será que alguém já o viu? — Perguntou Elliz.

— **É minha imaginação — gritou Rony, depois de muito tempo de silêncio — ou estamos perdendo altitude?**

**Harry olhou para baixo e viu montanhas e lagos verde-escuros acobreando-se ao pôr-do-sol. A paisagem parecia se tornar mais graúda e mais detalhada enquanto espiava pelo flanco do dragão, e ele se perguntou se o animal teria pressentido a presença de água fresca pelos reflexos repentinos de sol.**

**Descendo gradualmente, o dragão descrevia grandes círculos espiralados, visando, aparentemente, um dos lagos de menor tamanho.**

— **Vamos saltar quando ele baixar o suficiente! — gritou Harry para os dois atrás. — Direto para dentro da água, antes que ele perceba que estamos aqui!**

**Eles concordaram, Hermione com a voz fraca: e agora Harry pôde ver a barriga larga e amarela do dragão, ondulando a superfície da água.**

— **AGORA!**

— Ainda bem que tem a água para vocês caírem, porque se não, cair no chão com o corpo com varias queimaduras e bolhas seria horrível. — Falou Lily.

**Harry escorregou por um lado do dragão e se atirou, de pé, na superfície do lago; a queda foi maior do que estimara, e ele bateu com violência na água, submergindo como um pedregulho em um mundo gelado e verde, repleto de colmos. Bateu os pés em direção à superfície e emergiu sem fôlego. Viu, então, as marolas que se propagavam em círculos, onde Rony e Hermione tinham caído. O dragão não pareceu ter notado nada: já estava a uns quinze metros de distância, dando rápidos mergulhos sobre o lago para apanhar água com o focinho cheio de cortes. Quando Rony e Hermione subiram das profundezas do lago, cuspindo e tossindo, o animal já ia longe, as asas batendo com força para, por fim, pousar em uma margem distante.**

**Harry, Rony e Hermione nadaram para o lado oposto. O lago não parecia ser fundo: precisaram apenas abrir caminho entre os colmos e a lama em vez de nadar e, finalmente, chapinharam, encharcados, ofegantes e exaustos, no capim escorregadio.**

— Imagine o cansaço. — Falou Miguel.

**Hermione desmontou, tossindo e tremendo. Embora Harry pudesse ter deitado e dormido feliz, levantou-se cambaleando, sacou a varinha e começou a lançar feitiços protetores ao redor dos três.**

**Quando terminou, juntou-se aos amigos. Era a primeira vez que os via realmente, depois de terem escapado do cofre. Ambos tinham queimaduras feias nos rostos e braços, e a roupa chamuscada e rota aqui e ali. Faziam caretas ao aplicar essência de ditamno em seus muitos ferimentos. Hermione passou o frasco a Harry, depois tirou da bolsinha três garrafas de suco de abóbora que trouxera do Chalé das Conchas e vestes limpas e secas para todos. Eles se trocaram e, em seguida, beberam o suco, sedentos.**

— **Bem, pelo ângulo positivo — disse Rony, que observava a pele das mãos tornar a crescer —, conseguimos a Horcrux. Pelo negativo...**

— **... neca de espada — completou Harry entre os dentes, enquanto aplicava as gotas de ditamno em uma feia queimadura, pelo buraco que o metal quente abrira em seu jeans.**

— Olha o jeito que ele fala, _neca de espada_. — Falou Lily soltando uma risada.

— Qual o problema? — Pergunto Harry.

— Eu já ouvi varias coisas diferentes, mas _neca _eu nunca escutei, achei engraçado a palavra diferente usada. — Respondeu Lily dando de ombros.

— **Neca de espada — repetiu Rony. — Aquele trairazinho safado... **

**Harry tirou a Horcrux do bolso do blusão molhado que acabara de despir e depositou-a no capim em frente. Refulgindo ao sol, prendia suas atenções enquanto bebiam o suco.**

— **Pelo menos esta não podemos usar, ia ficar meio esquisita pendurada no pescoço — comentou Rony, limpando a boca com o dorso da mão.**

**Hermione olhou para outra margem do lago, onde o dragão ainda bebia água.**

— **Que acham que vai acontecer com ele? — perguntou. — Será que vai ficar bem?**

— Eu sim gostaria de poder encontrá-lo por ai. — Falou Hagrid.

— Ele ia aproveitar e comer você, isso sim. — Falou Rony.

— **Você está parecendo o Hagrid — disse Rony. — É um dragão, Hermione, sabe se cuidar. É conosco que temos de nos preocupar.**

— **Como assim?**

— **Bem, não sei como lhe dar a notícia — continuou Rony —, mas acho que eles **_**talvez**_** tenham notado que arrombamos o Gringotes.**

**Os três caíram na gargalhada, e, uma vez que começaram a rir, foi difícil parar. As costelas de Harry doíam, ele se sentia tonto de fome, mas se deitou no capim sob o céu avermelhado e riu até sentir a garganta doer.**

— Nossa, que engraçado ficar rindo por causa disso, vocês riem de cada coisa que não tem nada a ver. — Falou Fred II.

— **Mas o que vamos fazer? — perguntou Hermione por fim, recuperando a seriedade depois dos soluços. — Ele vai saber, não vai? Você-Sabe-Quem vai saber que sabemos das Horcruxes dele!**

— **Talvez eles fiquem apavorados demais para lhe contar! — arriscou Rony, esperançoso. — Talvez escondam...**

**O céu, o cheiro da água do lago, o som da voz de Rony se extinguiram: a dor rachou a cabeça de Harry como um golpe de espada. Estava parado em um quarto mal iluminado, e um semicírculo de bruxos o encarava, e, no chão, a seus pés, ajoelhava-se um vulto pequeno e trêmulo.**

— **Que foi que você disse? — Sua voz estava aguda e fria, mas a fúria e o medo o queimavam por dentro. A única coisa que temia... mas não podia ser verdade, não podia entender como...**

— Ele soube que vocês estão atrás das Horcrux. — Falou Dumbledore.

**O duende tremia, incapaz de fixar os olhos vermelhos muito acima dos seus.**

— **Repita isso! — murmurou Voldemort. — Repita!**

— **M-meu Senhor — gaguejou o duende, seus olhos negros arregalados de terror —, m-meu Senhor... t-tentamos imped-dir... os imp-postores, meu Senhor... arrombaram... arrombaram... arrombaram o... o c-cofre da f-família Lestrange...**

— **Impostores? Que impostores? Pensei que o Gringotes tivesse meios para desmascarar impostores. Quem eram?**

— **Era o... era o... o garot-to P-Potter e d-dois cúmplices...**

— **E **_**levaram**_**? — perguntou ele, sua voz se elevando, um medo terrível se apoderando dele. — Diga-me! **_**Que foi que levaram**_**?**

— **U-uma p-pequena t-taça de ouro, m-meu Senhor...**

— A coisa ficou feia para o lado dos duendes e dos bruxos que estavam no Gringotes. — Falou Sirius.

**O grito de raiva, de negação, irrompeu dele como se fosse da boca de um estranho: ficou possesso, frenético, não podia ser verdade, era impossível, ninguém jamais soubera: como o garoto poderia ter descoberto o seu segredo?**

**A Varinha das Varinhas cortou o ar e o clarão verde explodiu pela sala, o duende ajoelhado rolou para o lado, morto, os bruxos que o observavam dispersaram-se à frente, aterrorizados: Belatriz e Lúcio Malfoy empurraram outros para trás ao dispararem para porta, e repetidamente a varinha baixou, e os retardatários foram mortos, todos, por lhe trazerem essa notícia, por terem ouvido falar na taça de ouro...**

**Sozinho entre os mortos, ele se movimentou furioso pela sala, e os viu passar diante dos seus olhos: seus tesouros, suas salvaguardas, suas âncoras na imortalidade: o diário destruído e a taça roubada; e se, e se, o garoto conhecesse as outras? Poderia saber, já teria agido, já encontrara outras? Dumbledore estaria na raiz disso tudo? Dumbledore, que sempre desconfiara dele, Dumbledore, morto por ordem sua, Dumbledore, cuja varinha agora lhe pertencia, e, ainda assim, estendia o braço da ignomínia da morte por intermédio do garoto, o **_**garoto**_**...**

— É, o maior bruxos das trevas sendo derrotado por um garoto, irônico não acham? — Perguntou Sirius para todos.

**Era certo, porém, que se o garoto tivesse destruído alguma de suas Horcruxes, ele, Lord Voldemort, teria sabido, teria sentido? Ele, o maior bruxo de todos, o mais poderoso, ele, o assassino de Dumbledore e de quantos outros homens insignificantes, desconhecidos: como poderia Lord Voldemort não ter sabido, se ele próprio, mais importante e precioso, tivesse sido atacado, mutilado?**

**Era verdade que não sentira quando o diário fora destruído, mas pensou que fosse porque não possuía um corpo para sentir, sendo menos que um fantasma... não, certamente o resto estava seguro... as outras Horcruxes deviam estar intactas...**

**Ele precisava saber, precisava ter certeza... Andou pela sala, chutou para o lado o corpo do duende ao passar, e as imagens ficaram borradas e queimaram em seu cérebro escaldante: o lago, o casebre, e Hogwarts...**

— Uma delas está aqui, ele escondeu aqui no castelo. — Falou Hermione impressionada.

— Como? A ultima vez que o vi aqui ele veio pedir o emprego, e mesmo assim eu achei que veio pensando que conseguiria a espada de Godric, não vi nada na mão dele parecida com um Diadema. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Talvez ele não tenha encontrado o Diadema. — Falou Marietta.

— Tenho certeza que sim, não existe outro objeto tão valioso como aquele, seria uma gloria encontrar aquele objeto e o ter em seu poder, gloria essa que eu sei que qualquer um iria querer, especialmente ele. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Ele pode ter escondido antes de ir ao seu escritório. — Falou Rony.

— Mas onde ele esconderia? Com certeza ele escondeu em um lugar que na opinião dele, ele é o único a conhecer, a câmara secreta? — Perguntou Dumbledore a Harry.

— Não, aquele lugar estava muito sujo, acho que não seja um lugar que possa guardar um objeto tão especial como esse. — Falou Harry.

— É um esgoto, ele não guardaria lá, ainda mais por que lá tem ratos, esses bichos podem sumir com o que quiser. — Falou Gina.

— Onde mais? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Um minuto. — Falou James, o menino tirou de seu bolso o mapa do maroto e o abriu por inteiro em cima da mesa, Dumbledore chegou mais perto do mapa e assim começou a analisar.

— Nenhum lugar que seja seguro o bastante para o Diadema. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Então teremos que esperar que o livro nos diga onde achar. — Falou Tonks.

— Sim, é o único jeito, e ainda tenha que pensar em como enganar um duende para que assim ele me leve até o cofre de Belatriz, com certeza não poderei usar imperius já que tem a queda do ladrão e eles ficariam sabendo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Já tentou falar com o dono de todos os bancos? — Perguntou Gui.

— O que? — Perguntou Dumbledore confuso.

— Tem um duende, foi ele que construiu o primeiro banco, ele é bem velho já, não sei onde mora, ninguém sabe, dizem que ele teme que o achem e o matem, ouvi uns duendes falando mal dele, dizendo que ele era tão tolo a ponto de ajudar um bruxo, dizer que ele não tem preconceito com nós. — Respondeu Gui.

— Você sabe onde foi criado o primeiro banco? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Acho que é áfrica, na época os bruxos iam muito para lá para procurarem ouro, e que achavam muito, criando suas riquezas com os ouros que achavam lá, o duende sabendo que os bruxos não teria um lugar para guardar o ouro quis construir o banco lá, dizem que demorou muito para ele conseguir a confiança dos bruxos. — Falou Gui.

— E como ele conseguiu? — Perguntou Rony.

— Ele colocou sua vida em risco, disse que se ele deixasse ao menos uma pedrinha de ouro ser roubada, poderiam o matar. — Respondeu Gui.

— Mas o Gringotes foi roubado, sabe, no livro fala. — Falou Hermione.

— É ai que você tem que perceber as idéias dos duendes, ele disse que com ele guardando o ouro dos bruxos, ele nunca deixariam o roubar, quem esta cuidando do cofre de Londres são outros duendes, e não ele, então praticamente quem esta cuidando do ouro dos bruxos são seus empregados, e seriam seus empregados a sofrer o prejuízo. — Explicou Gui.

— Porque ele colocaria em risco a vida de sua própria espécie? — Perguntou Gina.

— Gina, ele conseguiu subir na vida com a ajuda dos bruxos, enquanto os outros duendes ficam a baixo dele por que não teve a mesma idéia que ele, ou seja, ele acha que sua espécie perde muito tempo com as rivalidades. — Respondeu Gui.

— Achar esse duende não será fácil. — Falou Minerva.

— Eu do um jeito, tenho velhos amigos que se tornaram amigos de duendes, eu posso conseguir algumas informações. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E se ele te conhecer, saberia que você não é de perder tempo enganando as pessoas. — Falou Gui.

— Com certeza. — Concordou Dumbledore — Vamos voltar a ler. — Falou o diretor fazendo sinal para Vic que assentiu e voltou a ler.

James com um aceno de varinha fez com que o mapa voltasse ao normal e o guardou no bolso, enquanto os outros meninos olhavam para o mapa atento.

**Um nada de calma atenuou agora a sua fúria: como o garoto poderia saber que ele escondera o anel no casebre de Gaunt? Ninguém jamais soubera que ele era parente dos Gaunt, escondera a ligação, as mortes nunca tinham sido atribuídas a ele: o anel certamente estava seguro.**

**E como poderia o garoto, ou qualquer outra pessoa, conhecer a caverna ou penetrar sua proteção? A idéia do medalhão ser roubado era absurda...**

**Quanto à escola: somente ele sabia onde, em Hogwarts, guardara a Horcrux, porque somente ele tinha explorado a fundo os segredos daquele lugar...**

**E ainda havia Nagini, que precisava ficar junto dele agora, sob sua proteção, e não mais ser enviada para cumprir tarefas...**

— Para matar a cobre terão que achar Voldemort. — Falou Arthur.

**Para ter certeza, entretanto, para ter absoluta certeza, ele precisava voltar a cada um dos esconderijos, precisava redobrar a proteção em torno de cada uma de suas Horcruxes... uma tarefa, como a busca da Varinha das Varinhas, que ele precisava empreender sozinho...**

**Qual deveria visitar primeiro, qual correria maior perigo? Uma velha inquietação ardeu em seu íntimo. Dumbledore conhecia o seu nome do meio... Dumbledore poderia tê-lo ligado aos Gaunt... sua casa abandonada era provavelmente o esconderijo menos seguro de todos, era lá que ele iria em primeiro lugar...**

**O lago, certamente impossível... embora houvesse uma possibilidade mínima de que Dumbledore tivesse sabido de alguns dos seus malfeitos passados, no orfanato.**

**E Hogwarts... mas ele sabia que a sua Horcrux ali estava segura, seria impossível Potter entrar em Hogsmeade sem ser detido, e, mais ainda, na escola. Contudo, seria prudente alertar Snape de que o garoto talvez tentasse entrar no castelo... contar a Snape por que o garoto faria isso seria uma tolice, é claro; fora um grave erro confiar em Belatriz e Malfoy: a burrice e o desleixo deles não comprovavam que era uma imprudência confiar em quem fosse?**

— Malfoy? — Perguntou Lino.

— Há sim, ele deixou o diário que também era uma Horcrux com Malfoy, por isso que o diário estava com ele antes de colocar em meio as coisas da Srta. Weasley. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo Gina tremer ao lembrar de seu primeiro ano.

**Ele visitaria o casebre de Gaunt primeiro, então, e levaria Nagini: não se separaria mais da cobra... E ele saiu da sala, atravessou o hall e se dirigiu ao jardim escuro onde jorrava a fonte; em ofidioglossia, chamou a cobra, que foi se juntar a ele como uma comprida sombra...**

**Os olhos de Harry se abriram subitamente quando voltou ao presente: ele estava deitado na margem do lago ao sol poente, e Rony e Hermione o observavam. A julgar por suas expressões preocupadas, e o latejamento contínuo de sua cicatriz, sua rápida excursão à mente de Voldemort não passara despercebida. Ele fez força para se levantar, tremendo, vagamente surpreso que ainda estivesse molhado até os ossos, e viu a taça inocentemente pousada no capim à sua frente, e o lago azul-escuro pontilhado de dourado ao sol que se punha.**

— **Ele sabe. — Sua própria voz pareceu estranha e grave depois dos gritos agudos de Voldemort. — Ele sabe e vai verificar as outras Horcruxes, e a última — ele já se pusera de pé — está em Hogwarts. Eu sabia. **_**Eu sabia**_**.**

— No momento é até perigoso vocês tentarem entrar lá. — Falou Lysa.

— **Quê?**

**Rony olhava-o boquiaberto; Hermione se ergueu nos joelhos, preocupada.**

— **Mas que foi que você viu? Como sabe?**

— **Eu o vi descobrir o que aconteceu com a taça, eu... eu estava na cabeça dele, ele está — Harry lembrou-se da matança — está enfurecido ao extremo, e amedrontado também, não consegue entender como soubemos, e agora vai checar se as outras estão seguras, o anel primeiro. Ele acha que a Horcrux em Hogwarts está a salvo, porque Snape está lá, e será dificílimo entrar na escola sem ser visto, acho que vai verificar essa por último, ainda assim, estaria lá em poucas horas...**

— **Você viu onde, em Hogwarts? — perguntou Rony, agora se levantando também.**

— **Não, ele estava se concentrando em avisar Snape... não pensou no lugar exato em que está...**

— **Espere, **_**espere**_**! — gritou Hermione, quando Rony recolheu a Horcrux e Harry tornou a apanhar a Capa da Invisibilidade. — Não podemos simplesmente ir, nem temos um plano, precisamos...**

— Porque será que seus planos nunca dão certo, sempre falham antes mesmo de chegar no que precisam pegar? — Perguntou Fred.

— Já até estamos acostumados com isso. — Falou Rony.

— **Precisamos ir andando — disse Harry, com firmeza. Tinha tido a esperança de dormir, a expectativa de entrar na barraca nova, mas isso agora era impossível. — Vocês podem imaginar o que ele vai fazer quando descobrir que o anel e o medalhão desapareceram? E se mudar o esconderijo da Horcrux de Hogwarts, resolver que não está bastante segura?**

— **Mas como vamos entrar?**

— **Bem, vamos a Hogsmeade — disse Harry —, e tentar pensar em alguma coisa depois de vermos qual é a proteção em torno da escola. Entre embaixo da capa, Hermione, quero todos juntos desta vez.**

— **Mas não cabemos realmente...**

— **Estará escuro, ninguém vai reparar nos nossos pés.**

**O ruído de enormes asas batendo ecoou pelas águas escuras do lago: o dragão saciara a sede e levantara vôo. Os garotos pararam os preparativos para observá-lo subir sempre mais alto, agora uma mancha negra no céu que escurecia rapidamente e, por fim, sumindo atrás de uma montanha próxima. Então, Hermione se adiantou e se encaixou entre os dois. Harry puxou a capa para baixo até onde foi possível, e juntos rodopiaram e penetraram na escuridão esmagadora.**

— Acabou. — Falou Vic.

— Nossa, esse capitulo foi bem curto. — Falou Teddy.

— Com certeza. — Falou Vic.

— Bom, já esta na hora de dormirmos, amanhã continuaremos a leitura. — Falou Dumbledore — Mas antes de irem, quero comunicar que amanhã os alunos do terceiro ano a cima irão ter aulas para aprenderem a conjurar um patrono, ou ao menos, conseguir fazer um escudo para se protegerem dessas criaturas horríveis, as aulas amanhã será aqui no grande salão, todas as casas juntas, com a ajuda dos professores Remo e Teddy Lupin, e também dos alunos que já sabem fazer o feitiço, boa noite. — Falou Dumbledore.

Vic se levantou e foi entregar o livro para Dumbledore que o fechou.

(Autora aqui: Bom, primeiramente peço desculpas pela demora, eu queria ter postado quarta feira, mas não deu certo, então postei hoje, espero que gostem, espero que lembrem que em um dos capítulos extras, Lily entrega uma carta a Snape, uma carta escrita por Lily Evans (Na época Lily Potter), essa carta confesso que não foi eu que a escrevi, foi uma leitora da fic, o nome dela é Carolina Beluzzo, queria agradecer a ela por essa grande ajuda, já agradeci faz um tempo, mas não faz mal agradecer de novo né kkk', outra coisa, a ideia de existir um dono do Gringotes, eu não sei se isso é verdade, mas quem sabe né kkk', mais uma vez agradeço a vocês pela participação, que mesmo não não ajudando a escrever, estão me ajudando a ter inspiração para continuar a fic kkk')

(Autora novamente: Desculpem pelo capitulo curto, mas eu prometo, que quarta feira eu posto mais um capitulo em kkk')


	40. EXTRA :D

EXTRA

Todos os alunos de todas as mesas se levantaram e seguiam para saída do salão, comentavam as varias descobertas que haviam feito naquela noite, alguns ainda não acreditavam que a varinha das varinhas estava em posse de Dumbledore, outros não acreditava que Harry, Rony e Hermione haviam conseguido assaltar o gringotes e saírem sem serem pegos e em cima de um dragão.

— Vocês são malucos mesmo, assaltar o Gringotes. — Falava Gina olhando para os três que sorriam.

— Era o único jeito de pegar a Horcrux. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Ainda bem que tinha mesmo uma Horcrux lá, imagine se vocês chegam lá e não encontram nenhuma Horcrux, seria uma perca de tempo, e aquele monte de machucado não valeria a pena o esforço. — Falou Fernando.

— É, e pelo jeito terão que invadir Hogwarts também, o que é bem pior, já que Snape é diretor. — Falou James.

— Eu fico pensando onde pode ser o lugar que Voldemort escondeu a outra Horcrux, onde pode estar em. — Falou Harry olhando para cada um dos amigos que estavam ali.

— Quem vai saber. — Falou Lily.

Al que andava um pouco atrás escutava toda a conversa que os amigos estavam tendo, mas seus pensamentos estavam mais focados em Elliz, a menina quase morrera, e pensar no que aconteceu no jogo de Quadribol fazia seu coração se apertar cada vez mais.

— Al, você esta bem? — Perguntou Lysa que notara como o menino estava quieto e pensativo, o moreno que herdara os olhos verdes do pai olhou fora tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz da loira.

— Estou, porque? — Perguntou Al.

— Por nada, é que você esta tão quieto. — Respondeu Lysa.

— Eu estou bem Lysa, só estava pensativo mesmo. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

Lysa deu de ombros e voltou a prestar atenção na conversa dos amigos que quanto mais andavam mais deixavam Al para trás, e o menino nem ao menos se importava com isso, Lysa olhou pela ultima vez para Al e correu para virar o corredor e encontrar com os outros que foram a frente.

Al nem ao menos se importou de estar ficando para trás, estava com os pensamentos nas nuvens, nem iria prestar atenção no que os amigos estavam falando mesmo, o moreno já iria virar o mesmo corredor que os outros haviam virado quando sentiu algo segurar sua mão e o fazer se virar, quando se virou percebeu ser Elliz.

— Há, oi Elliz. — Falou Al.

— Vem comigo. — Falou Elliz apenas o puxando, fazendo voltar de por onde estava vindo, o moreno estava confuso, de dia ela estava brava e triste com ele e agora esta o puxando para algum lugar.

— Para onde estamos indo? — Perguntou Al.

— Para uma sala que não tenha ninguém para nos atrapalhar. — Respondeu Elliz ainda o puxando.

Al deu de ombros e a seguiu sem ao menos perguntar nada, não demorou e eles já haviam encontrado uma sala vazia, Elliz entrou junto do moreno e logo em seguida trancou a porta e usou Abaffiato, ela havia pensado muito no que Gina (adulta) havia dito, e ela tinha razão em algumas coisas, ela e Al não estavam namorando, e se Al fez aquilo foi porque não gostou que ela estivesse dando chance para um menino dizendo que pensaria sair com ele estando gostando de Al, Elliz olhou para frente, ainda estava na porta enquanto Al estava a alguns metros afastado olhando para ela, provavelmente estava esperando que ela dissesse algo.

— Ér, o que exatamente vamos fazer aqui que as pessoas não podem nos atrapalhar? — Perguntou Al, ele não sabia o que dizer, queria muito poder abraçá-la, mas pensava que a menina com certeza desviaria de seus braços.

— Vamos conversar. — Respondeu Elliz dando de ombros.

— Sobre o que? — Perguntou Al.

— Iríamos conversar sobre o fato de você ter saído com aquela menina, mas já que você não quer nada comigo, pode ir embora, ou você fica aqui enquanto eu vou. — Falou Elliz se virando, mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta sentiu a mão de Al a puxar, fazendo ela se virar ficando de frente para ele.

— Eu não disse que não quero nada com você. — Falou Al.

— Mas é o que esta parecendo falando como se não soubesse do que temos que resolver, nossa você falou _sobre o que _como se não houvéssemos conversado hoje mais cedo. — Falou Elliz.

— Eu achei que você não quisesse mais nada comigo, já que praticamente rejeitou tudo o que eu havia dito aquela hora. — Falou Al.

— E você queria que eu fizesse o que? Poxa você saiu com a pior pessoa do mundo Al, é ruim você ser trocada pela pessoa que mais odeia e que também ouviu varias vezes você dizendo que também odiava ela. — Falou Elliz, quando ela pensava na hipótese de ver Al com aquela menina a machucava muito.

— Mas eu não troquei você por ela, mas é que eu fiquei com raiva de ver você com aquele menino, e ela foi a única opção que eu tive no momento. — Falou Al.

— Mas mesmo assim machuca que quem estivesse lá com você era ela e não eu, eu estou cansada das pessoas me verem apenas como sua prima, enquanto é possível que alguém tenha visto você com ela como se fossem namorados. — Falou Elliz, ela sentiu seus olhos queimarem, e sabia que não demoraria para lagrimas começarem a rolar por seu rosto.

— E você por acaso acha que eu fiquei feliz quando vi aquele menino te chamando para sair? — Perguntou Al.

— Al, não coloca ele no meio, ele não tem nada haver com o que esta acontecendo aqui, é engraçado eu não poder ser chamada para sair e você poder chamar as pessoas para saírem com você. — Falou Elliz soltando um sorriso sem nenhuma alegria.

— Eu já falei que me arrependo de ter saído com ela. — Falou Al.

— Mas arrependimento não irá fazer as pessoas esquecerem que viu você com ela. — Falou Elliz.

— Elliz esquece o que as pessoas vêem e o que deixam de ver, esquece o que as pessoas acham de você quando esta comigo, para de ligar paras pessoas, eu só tenho que ligar para o que você pensa e você só tem que ligar para o que eu penso, se não nunca vai dar certo, e porque? Porque as pessoas estarão sempre nos seus pensamentos antes de mim. — Falou Al.

— E você acha que é fácil? Você também é uma pessoa e do mesmo jeito que eu penso nas outras pessoas você pensa no Julian. — Falou Elliz.

— Existe uma diferença muito grande entre pessoas que vêem nós dois e pessoas que querem te distanciar de mim. — Falou Al.

— E quem disse que ele quer me distanciar de você, ele apenas me convidou para sair, e não vai acontecer nada, além disso, somos do futuro lembra? De qualquer jeito ele ficara aqui e eu daqui não sei quantos anos. — Falou Elliz.

— Elliz, vamos fazer um trato, você esquece que eu sai com aquela menina e eu esqueço que você deu alguma chance a aquele menino, e pare de se importar com o que as pessoas pensam de nós dois, eu nem me importo com isso. — Falou Al.

— Mas eu tenho certeza que ela vai me encher o saco quando voltarmos, jogando na minha cara que vocês saíram. — Falou Elliz.

— Mas nós dois nem ao menos se beijou, ela pode até sair dizendo que sim, mas eu juro para você que não beijei ela, ela até tentou, mas ai eu já havia percebido a burrada que havia feito e rejeitei o beijo dela. — Falou Al.

— E você ainda tem coragem de dizer que ela tentou te beijar? — Perguntou Elliz.

— E você acha que ela não tentaria? Você sabe como ela é irritante e persistente quando quer acabar com a vida de alguém. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

— E você não se importa mais? Digo, em relação da nossa família? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Quando digo pessoas, quero dizer no geral, tudo bem que antes eu ligava, mas agora eu não ligo mais, antes quem estava jogando verde era você com aqueles beijos, e eu era o burro por não estar percebendo, agora é você que não entende o que eu estou querendo com tudo isso que eu estou falando. — Falou Al.

— E o que é que você quer Al? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Eu quero você, só você, mas você fica ligando paras outras pessoas, você por acaso quer que eu saia gritando para o mundo inteiro que eu gosto de você para que assim eles não se intrometam na nossa vida? — Perguntou Al olhando para ela.

Elliz não sabia nem ao menos o que falar, estava mais que feliz, com aquela noticia a felicidade do resto de sua vida estava garantida, sem saber o que falar preferiu agir, do mesmo jeito que havia feito nas outras vezes, sem que ele pudesse pensar no que ela faria, ela o beijou de surpresa, foi apenas um toque de lábios enquanto suas duas mãos seguravam o rosto do moreno, não demorou muito para que Al a abraçasse e logo em seguida pedisse passagem com a língua, não demorou muito para que Al encostasse Elliz na porta e juntasse seus corpos, suas bocas se mexiam em sincronia, suas línguas se tocavam em uma dança lenta e sensual, as mãos de Elliz já não estava mais no rosto dele, e sim em suas costas o puxando para mais perto de si, enquanto ele também fazia o mesmo a abraçando pela cintura, mas logo tiveram que se separar, e assim separaram seus lábios, mas continuaram abraçados, sentindo a respiração um do outro.

— Então, você disse que... — Elliz não pode terminar.

— Que eu quero ficar com você, não suporto a hipótese de ver você com outro alguém que não seja eu. — Falou Al dando um leve selinho em Elliz que logo sorriu largamente.

— Você precisou conversar com quantas pessoas para saber o que sente? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Com duas, minha mãe e meu pai. — Respondeu Al — Agora temos que ir. — Falou Al.

— Há não, vamos ficar mais um pouco aqui. — Falou Elliz não se desencostando da porta.

— Tá, mas não podemos ser pegos por ninguém. — Falou Al.

Elliz assentiu e se sentou em uma mesa, esperando que Al fosse até ela, não demorou muito e ele foi até ela, ficaram um bom tempo ali, conversando e se beijando, coisa que na opinião dos dois deviam estar fazendo a muitos dias atrás.

Em uma outra sala estava dois casais fazendo o mesmo que Al e Elliz, eram Felipe e Cath, o loiro havia saído de perto dos amigos quando todos já estavam distraídos falando sobre o livro, durante a tarde não ficaram muito junto por causa que os pais dela estavam no castelo.

— Então você esta bem, não é? — Perguntou Felipe mais uma vez.

— Estou Felipe, que preocupação é essa, eu só cai no meio das arquibancadas quando alguém me empurrou, as pessoas daqui são muito mal educadas, mesmo que estivessem tantos dementadores não precisavam me derrubar. — Falou Cath.

— Mesmo assim, você tinha que ter vindo correndo para o castelo e não ter ficado lá. — Falou Felipe.

— É claro que eu ia ficar lá, meus pais estavam lá, meu irmão estava lá, você estava lá e todo o resto dos meus amigos, você queria que eu viesse correndo e os deixasse lá? — Perguntou Cath.

— Mas poderia ter acontecido coisa pior, não sei, imagine se em vez de te derrubarem na arquibancada te derrubasse para fora da arquibancada, você estaria bem mais machucada pela altura. — Falou Felipe.

— Você não acha que as vezes se preocupa demais não? — Perguntou Cath sorrindo, até que estava gostando que ele estivesse preocupado com ela.

— Com você? Não. — Respondeu Felipe dando de ombros.

— Pois eu acho que esta sim, aconteceu coisa pior com sua irmã e até agora não vi sua preocupação quanto a ela. — Falou Cath.

— Elliz tem o Al para cuidar dela, não é que eu me preocupe, mas você já percebeu que cada uma das meninas já tem alguém que se preocupe com elas? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Não, nunca havia notado. — Falou Cath passando a mão nos cabelos loiro dele.

— Mas tem, por exemplo, Scorpius se preocupa com a Rose, Al com a Elliz, Fred II com a Roxanne, o James e o Lorcan com a Lysa, Teddy com a Vic e Miguel e Hugo com a Lily, tudo bem que eles não puderam fazer nada para salvar, já que antes que percebessem tio Harry já havia ido atrás dela, Rony se preocupa com Hermione e Harry com Gina. — Falou Felipe — E eu com você. — Falou Felipe sorrindo para ela.

— Eu também me preocupo com você. — Falou Cath.

— Não precisa se preocupar, eu já sei me cuidar. — Falou Felipe.

— Mas em qualquer distração pode acontecer algo com você Felipe, isso acontece com qualquer pessoa, até mesmo com pessoas que tem seus poderes mais avançados. — Falou Cath.

— Você se preocupa mesmo comigo? — Perguntou Felipe.

— É claro, você é uma pessoa muito importante para mim. — Respondeu Cath.

— Você também é pra mim Cath. — Falou Felipe antes de a beijar e a abraçar, a puxando para si, como a menina estava sentada em uma mesa e Felipe em pé em meio a sua pernas foi mais fácil fazer com que seus corpos se colasse, um beijo que davam era melhor que o outro, suas línguas dançavam em uma dança lenta, fazendo com que cada um dos dois aproveitassem cada segundo duradouro dos lábios colados.

— E então me conte as loucuras que eu fiz quando fiquei bêbada. — Pediu Cath depois que haviam se separado com vários selinhos.

— Há, você falou cada coisa Cath, me deu um grande trabalho para conseguir te levar para seu quarto. — Falou Felipe rindo.

— Não é pra ri, mas me conta vai, eu não me lembro de nada. — Falou Cath.

— Vamos ver, quando você apareceu bêbada, disse o que parecia ser toda a verdade do que achava das suas _amigas_, jogou na cara das pessoas que você sabia que havia levado chifre, chamou uma menina de vagabunda que você sabia que tinha um caso com um professor para conseguir nota, e é claro me beijou na frente de todos e sem falar como você quase caiu escada abaixo quando tropeçou quando eu tentava te levar. — Falou Felipe rindo, a loira estava morrendo de vergonha.

— Eu não acredito que fiz tudo isso, agora sei porque as meninas só faltam me espancar na escola. — Falou Cath tampando o rosto com as mãos.

— Não precisa ficar assim, foi até engraçado. — Falou Felipe tirando as mãos dela do rosto.

— Não é pra ter graça. — Falou Cath dando um tapa no braço do loiro que continuou a rir.

— Você também acharia engraçado se fosse eu que estivesse bêbado. — Falou Felipe.

— Mas não é pra ter graça quando é eu, eu posso rir de você, mas você não pode rir de mim. — Falou Cath dando de ombros.

— É? E porque eu não posso rir de você? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Porque não ué. — Respondeu Cath dando de ombros.

— Porque não, não é uma resposta. — Falou Felipe.

— Ta bom, pode até rir de alguma loucura que eu já fiz, menos essa que eu fiquei bêbada, eu fico até envergonhada ao pensar que fiz isso. — Falou Cath com as bochechas rosada.

— Isso acontece. — Falou Felipe apertando a bochecha dela e logo iniciando mais um dos maravilhosos beijos que tinha com a loira.

— Acho... Que devemos... Ir... — Falava Cath entre o beijo.

— Mas... Já? — Perguntou Felipe não deixando com que o beijo terminasse.

Cath soltou uma risada e leve distanciou seus lábios do loiro o empurrando levemente.

— Temos que ir mesmo, depois nós ficamos juntos outra hora, agora não dá, talvez amanhã nós dois damos um jeito de fugir durante a tarde. — Falou Cath sorrindo.

— Há, qual é a graça de ter você tão perto de mim, mas não poder beijar você? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Nossa, agora eu sei que eu não tinha a menor graça para você antes de nós começarmos a ficar. — Falou Cath fingindo estar brava.

— Desculpa, eu não quis dizer nesse ponto, adoro ser seu amigo, mas saber que estamos ficando e não poder beijar é tortura. — Falou Felipe passando as mãos no cabelo.

— Entendi, mas tenho que confessar que é um pouco torturante ter um amigo bonito, que quase te beijou e não poder beijá-lo. — Falou Cath fazendo Felipe alargar ainda mais o sorriso que enfeitava seu rosto — Agora vamos logo. — Falou Cath descendo da mesa.

— Há não. — Falou Felipe fazendo manha, abraçando-a por trás.

— Há sim, vamos logo, porque meu irmão só se faz de idiota, e se for paras pessoas saberem de nós, eu mesma quero contar, não quero que ninguém saiba por nos ter visto juntos. — Falou Cath.

— Tem mesmo coragem de dizer as pessoas que estamos juntos? — Perguntou Felipe sorrindo.

— Ué, qual o problema? Não tenho nada contra você Felipe, se fossem para não aceitar alguém, seria eu, por que afinal eu sou uma Malfoy, a reputação dos Malfoy nem sempre são boas, mesmo que eu confirmo paras pessoas que eu não sou igual aos outros Malfoy, as pessoas sempre irão ficar com um pé atrás quanto a mim. — Falou Cath.

— Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas pensem Cath, sei quem você realmente é, sei que você não é igual aos outros Malfoy's. — Falou Felipe acariciando suas bochechas.

— Tenho que agradecer a sua mãe. — Falou Cath.

— Agradecer? Porque? — Perguntou Felipe confuso.

— Por ter adotado você, se não fosse por ela eu não teria conhecido você, um garoto muito especial, quer dizer, você é quase maior de idade, então é quase um homem. — Falou Cath rindo.

— Ainda bem que sou adotado, porque se eu fosse filha mesmo de sangue da minha mãe, nós seriamos parentes. — Falou Felipe.

— É mesmo. — Falou Cath rindo — Agora vamos logo. — Falou Cath indo em direção a porta, mas antes que pudesse a abrir foi puxada de volta por Felipe.

— Só mais um beijo vai. — Falou Felipe não a deixando nem ao menos responder, logo que terminou de falar a beijou, e ela logo correspondeu.

Felipe a abraçou intensamente colando seus corpos e com alguns passos pode encostar Cath na porta e em seguida prensar seu corpo no da loira, ela acariciava seus cabelos e ele também a acariciava na cintura, suas línguas dançavam sincronizadas, em meio ao beijo Felipe as vezes a abraçava um pouco mais forte, e ela faz o mesmo com ele, o beijo foi ficando intenso, um beijo com mais volúpia, e logo depois tiveram que se separar, suas respirações estavam muito pesadas, um sentia a sua própria respiração se mesclar com a do outro e bater contra seus rostos, Cath franziu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu estar um pouco mais alta, percebeu que Felipe ainda a abraçava forte pela cintura e sendo assim ela tinha ficado na ponta dos pés durante o beijo, soltou uma leve risada.

— Ta rindo do que? — Perguntou Felipe com a voz rouca, Cath sentiu sua nuca se arrepiar ao escutar aquela voz.

— Eu nem havia percebido que estava nas pontas dos pés. — Respondeu Cath.

Felipe olhou para seus pés a ponto de vê-la ela encostar o pé completamente no chão, riu junto dela e foi se aproximando cada vez mais.

— Nem vem com essa senhor, já beijamos até demais. — Falou Cath se virando e abrindo a porta — Agora vamos. — Falou a loira saindo da sala.

— Sem graça, o interessante é que quando não é o seu pai é o seu irmão, engraçado como seu irmão pode namorar a vontade e eu não, isso é injusto isso sim. — Falou Felipe de mãos dadas a ela enquanto caminhava pelos corredores junto da loira.

— Deixa de ser dramático Felipe, se tivermos sorte as pessoas irão dormir antes de nós dois, ai a gente poderia fingir que iremos ficar conversando e ficar um pouquinho, só um pouquinho. — Falou Cath.

— Mas eu não quero ficar um pouquinho, eu quero ficar MUUITO. — Falou Felipe começando a andar abraçado a ela.

— Eu também queria, mas por enquanto nós não podemos, daqui um tempo quem sabe seu desejo se torne realidade. — Falou Cath andando, suas mãos estavam pousadas em cima das dele, já que ele a abraçava por trás enlaçando sua cintura.

— Mas e se esse tempo demorar? — Perguntou Felipe.

Antes que a loira pudesse responder alguém apareceu na frente deles, sem nenhum dos dois perceber, Felipe logo parou de abraçar a loira e se colocou ao lado da loira que estava tão assustada como ele, Draco estava na frente dos dois olhando para cada um dos dois meio confuso e surpreso, estava confuso por eles serem amigos e estarem se comportando como namorados e surpreso por ver como eles estavam.

— Há, oi Draco. — Falou Cath sorrindo amarelo.

— Oi, o que fazem aqui? — Perguntou Draco — A uma hora dessa. — Acrescentou o loiro.

— Estamos voltando da cozinha, íamos pegar algo para que pudéssemos comer no salão comunal da Grifinória com nossos amigos. — Respondeu Cath o mais convincente possível.

— Entendo, e onde estão as comidas que foram pegar? — Perguntou Draco olhando paras duas mãos do casal que estavam vazias.

— Bom, chegamos lá e vimos que os elfos estão dormindo, então preferimos não acordar eles. — Respondeu Cath soltando um suspiro fraco por estar tendo respostas rápidas.

— E o que você faz andando uma hora dessas Malfoy? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Sou monitor da Sonserina, posso andar na hora em que eu quiser, e quem é você? — Perguntou Draco.

— Felipe Black. — Respondeu Felipe.

— Bom, agora temos que ir, boa noite Draco. — Falou Cath pegando na mão de Felipe e seguindo seu caminho, voltou a falar com Felipe quando já haviam virado um dos corredores, mas não havia percebido que Draco ainda os escutava.

Felipe tentou abraçar Cath novamente.

— Não, quase fomos pegos, agora daqui para frente temos que andar como se fossemos amigos, entendeu? — Perguntou Cath.

— Entendi, mas nem as mãos? — Perguntou Felipe manhoso.

— Tudo bem, só as mãos. — Falou Cath pegando na mão do loiro.

Draco observou os dois seguir em silencio, quando já não podia ouvir seus passos voltou a andar para onde estava indo, a torre de astronomia, não sabia porque, mas gostava daquele lugar.

— Amigos. — Falou Draco com deboche se referindo a Cath e Felipe, deu de ombros e seguiu para torre, chegando ao local pode ver uma certa menina encostada no mesmo lugar de sempre, quando não era ela que o achava ali, era ele, já estava virando rotina os dois se encontrarem ali.

Sorriu com o que pensou e sem fazer o menor barulho foi se aproximando cada vez mais, sem que ela pudesse perceber ele a abraçou por trás, enlaçando a cintura dela com os braços colando seus corpos, nos pequeno segundo que ele ficou daquele jeito ele pode sentiu seu próprio corpo cobrir o pequeno porco a sua frente, era até bom ficar daquele jeito, pensou ele, não demorou dois segundos e ela havia dado um pulo tão grande que ele pensou que se ela se desequilibrasse para frente cairia da torre, ela se assustou tanto que quando se desvencilhou dele correu para o outro lado da torre, como se para impedir que ele fizesse novamente, Draco começou a gargalhar do susto da morena, enquanto ela continuava a séria do outro lado da torre olhando para ele furiosa.

— Não teve graça. — Falou Astória cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

— É claro que teve, você viu o susto que você levou? — Perguntou Draco ainda rindo.

— É claro que eu não vi seu tarado, da próxima vez que fazer isso eu mesma jogarei você torre abaixo. — Falou Astória ainda longe.

— Isso é um desafio? Porque saiba uma coisa morena, eu não tenho medo de você. — Falou Draco ainda rindo.

— Como se eu tivesse medo de você, Draquinho. — Falou Astória rindo do apelido que arranjara para ele.

— Há então você não tem medo de mim é? Então você não vai dar um pulo daquele caso eu te abrace de novo? — Perguntou Draco rindo ao se lembrar do pulo.

— Não quero que me abrace novamente. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

— Vamos ver. — Falou Draco correndo para perto dela e a abraçando, quando ela começou a se debater a prensou na parede.

— Me solta Draco. — Falou Astória com os olhos arregalados.

— Esses olhos arregalados é de medo? Achei ouvir alguém dizer que não tem medo de mim. — Falou Draco sorrindo.

— Eu não tenho medo de você. — Falou Astória se debatendo novamente.

— Então porque não quer me abraçar? Não precisa se preocupar, meu corpo não tem espinhos. — Falou Draco rindo.

— Eu é que vou te furar com espinhos se não me soltar. — Falou Astória ameaçadoramente

— Olha, a baixinha é bem agressiva, uma menina com cara de anjo, mas com uma personalidade ameaçadora. — Falou Draco rindo.

— Eu não sou baixinha. — Falou Astória com raiva.

— É claro que é, tem que ficar olhando para cima para poder olhar no meu rosto. — Falou Draco ainda rindo.

— Idiota. — Falou Astória empurrando ele com força, mas mesmo assim ele não a soltou, fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão, ela por cima dele, com o tombo seus corpos se colaram completamente e Astória ficou com o rosto deitado no peito dele, os cabelos negros se espelharam pelo rosto do loiro que riu.

— Olha a baixinha do papai tem bastante força. — Falou Draco rindo.

Astória ao ouvir a risada dele, caiu na real e logo percebeu que estava deitada em cima dele, tentou se levantar e se distanciar dele novamente, mas ele a continuou a segura-la pela cintura.

— Me solta Draco. — Falou Astória olhando para ele que ainda sorria.

— Se você tem força para me empurrar, tem força para se soltar, pode tentar ai. — Falou Draco dando de ombros e rindo.

— Tudo bem, eu não queria fazer isso, mas é você que esta pedindo. — Falou Astória, antes que Draco pudesse perguntar ela mordeu seu peito, com um pouco de força, ele logo deu um grito curto e tirou seus braços da cintura dela, quando ela percebeu estar livro se levantou e arrumou suas roupas que estavam amarrotadas.

— Isso doeu Astória. — Falou Draco passando a mão onde foi a mordida.

— Era para doer mesmo, idiota. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

— Nossa, que mau humor, o que aconteceu? Esta de TPM? — Perguntou Draco se levantando e rindo.

Astória olhou para ele e bufou de raiva.

— Não, não estou de TPM idiota, você que fica de gracinha. — Falou Astória indo para o mesmo lugar que estava na hora que ele a abraçou.

Draco se posicionou ao lado dela.

— Há qual é? Não pode nem ao menos brincar? E essa mordida vai ter volta. — Falou Draco passando a mão onde ela havia mordido.

— Não teve graça Draco. — Falou Astória ainda com raiva.

— Foi apenas um abraço, não tem nada demais, afinal, somos amigos, não somos? — Perguntou Draco.

— Somos, mas abraço de amigos não é daquele jeito, se alguém entrasse e visse nós daquele jeito com certeza pensariam mais coisa do que deve. — Falou Astória sem ao menos olhar para ele.

— O interessante é que eu deixo de ligar para o que as pessoas irão pensar sobre eu estar tentando mudar, mas você não quer deixar de ligar para o que as pessoas irão ligar quanto a nós. — Falou Draco olhando para ela.

— Draco, somos amigos, eu não me importo que saibam disso, mas é que eu não gosto quando as pessoas pensam uma coisa que não esta acontecendo quanto a mim. — Falou Astória.

— Você fica muito chata quando esta com raiva, foi apenas uma brincadeira, ninguém fez uma brincadeira assim com você? — Perguntou Draco.

— Não, nunca fizeram brincadeiras desse tipo comigo, já faz um tempo que eu estou sem amigos, minhas amigas foram estudar na França, e eu nunca tive amigos homens. — Respondeu Astória.

— Eu também nunca fiz isso antes. — Falou Draco rindo.

— Mas você tem amigos e amigas. — Falou Astória confusa.

— Astória, acha mesmo que eu faria algo desse tipo com Pansy ou Dafne, e eu não quero mesmo ter esse tipo de brincadeira com o Crabbe e o Goyle. — Explicou Draco rindo e fazendo a morena rir também.

— Porque nunca fez esse tipo de brincadeira com Pansy ou Dafne? — Perguntou Astória.

— Não teria graça, elas não levaria o mesmo susto que você levou. — Falou Draco fazendo Astória voltar a olhar para ele com raiva.

A morena não querendo ver a risada dele olhou para o lado contrario ao dele. Draco riu e de vagar aproximou sua mão da cintura da morena, e antes que ela pudesse se virar para ele, ele começou a fazer cócegas nela, a morena deu um pulo e não conseguindo agüentar começou a gargalhar.

— Para... Por favor Draco... Por favor... Para... — Falava ela tentando se distanciar dele, mas ele se aproximava e continuava a cócegas.

— Não, você ta precisando rir, isso sim. — Falou Draco rindo das gargalhadas dela.

— Mas Draco... Eu vou... Eu vou... — Falava ela gargalhando.

— Vai o que? Você vai o que? — Perguntava ele ainda fazendo as cócegas.

— Eu vou... Vou... Fazer... Xixi... — Falava ela tentando empurrar ele.

— Tá bom, eu paro. — Falou Draco parando de fazer cócegas nela, a morena não se agüentando caiu de joelhos no chão, e ele se abaixou podendo ver ela respirar pesado — Esta vendo, riu tanto que nem parece aquela menina que me mordeu. — Falou Draco.

— Então, na sua opinião eu estava precisando rir? — Perguntou Astória ainda tentando acalmar seu coração que estava quase saindo pela boca.

— Sim, você estava precisando rir, e estava precisando muito. — Respondeu Draco.

— Hoje você esta muito engraçadinho, não acha? Esta cheio de brincadeiras e de bom humor. — Falou Astória gesticulando com as mãos.

— Você vive dizendo que quando eu do risada eu pareço ser uma pessoa diferente. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Mas você não tem que rir das minhas custas. — Falou Astória, Draco apenas deu de ombros para afirmação dela.

Ele estendeu a mão para que ela a pegasse e foi o que ela fez, mas ele não a levantou, antes de qualquer coisa ele foi aproximando a mão pequena de sua boca e Astória vendo o que ele iria fazer puxou a mão de novo, Draco a puxou e tentou morder, ele acabou por rir, ele tentava a todo custo não soltar a não dela.

— Por favor Draco, não morde, não morde. — Falava Astória rindo.

Draco também riu e continuou a puxar a mão dela para perto de sua boca, já estava quase conseguindo a morder quando sentiu algo beliscar sua perna, viu que era a morena o beliscando forte, soltou a mão dela e a viu se levantar rindo e tentando correr, antes que a menina pudesse ir para muito longe ele segurou o pé dela e ela caiu no chão, ele foi até ela, ficando ao seu lado.

— Machucou? — Perguntou Draco se referindo ao tombo.

— Não. — Respondeu Astória sorrindo.

— Então ta, onde você pensa que ia mocinha? — Perguntou Draco fazendo graça.

— Não é para me morder, vai doer. — Falou Astória puxando sua própria mão quando viu que ele a tentava pegar.

— Há, mas você não pensou nisso quando me mordeu né? — Perguntou Draco rindo.

— Mas eu mordi porque você não queria me soltar. — Falou Astória ainda puxando a mão.

Draco riu e rapidamente mordeu a barriga da menina, foi bem rápido, ela nem ao menos sentiu dor, apenas cócegas, ele se distanciou dela e riu.

— Nem doeu em, não venha fazer manha. — Falou Draco rindo dela que continuava deitada no chão.

— Engraçadinho. — Falou Astória, a morena continuou no chão, ficaram um bom tempo em silencio — O que você foi fazer com o professor Snape mesmo? — Perguntou Astória quebrando o silencio.

— Bom, eu pedi ajuda com a Legilimência, comecei a receber ajuda do Snape hoje, foi isso que eu fiz quando sai com ele. — Respondeu Draco.

— Entendo, e como foi? — Perguntou Astória.

— Horrível, Snape pega muito pesado. — Respondeu Draco.

— Como funciona esse negocio de legilimencia? — Perguntou Astória.

— Simples, eu tenho que fechar minha mente, se eu não fechar Snape invade minha mente e vê minhas lembranças, entendeu? — Perguntou Draco.

— Entendi. — Respondeu Astória com medo de que Snape tivesse visto sobre o beijo que ela teve com Draco, não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas pensando, Draco não sabia o que dizer para poder quebrar o silencio.

Minutos depois o loiro viu a morena bocejar.

— Esta com sono? — Perguntou Draco para ela que logo olhou para ele e assentiu — Vamos então, se você for sozinha é capaz de dormir no meio do caminho. — Falou Draco rindo.

Ele foi até a loira e a ajudou a levantar, e logo estavam em meio aos vários corredores do castelo, Astória que andava um pouco a frente já estava quase virando um corredor quando volta correndo para perto de Draco.

— Que foi? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— _O Filch, ele não vai ligar se estivermos andando uma hora dessas no corredor né? Você é monitor. _— Sussurrou Astória para Draco.

— _Eu nem posso estar pra fora uma hora dessas, temos um limite para ficar fora dos dormitórios, vamos nos esconder, vem. _— Falou Draco a puxando pela mão e correndo a procura de um lugar para se esconderem, quando paravam para respirar podiam ouvir cada vez mais passos.

— _Esse homem não cansa, acho que aqui por perto deve ter um banheiro ou armário de vassouras. _— Falou Astória voltando a correr e segurando a mão do loiro que a seguiu, depois de correrem muito encontraram um armário de vassouras (autora: ô armário que gosta de aparecer em kkkk') — _Droga, é muito pequeno._ — Falou Astória.

— _Damos um jeito de caber._ — Falou Draco ao ouvir mais passos, entrou dentro do armário de vassouras e quando viu que Astória ainda estava paralisada do lado de fora a puxou para entrar e logo fechou a porta, com certeza o armário de vassouras era muito pequeno, estava completamente grudado na morena que parecia estar mais concentrada em ouvir os passos do lado de fora.

o loiro que estava bem grudado a loira começou a reparar mais na aparência da menina, seus cabelos eram escuros e lisos e um pouco ondulados, os olhos claros e seu rosto era de um formato oval.

(Autora aqui: gente eu sei que a menina da foto esta com cara de mais velha, mas da um galho, espero que estejam gostando dos momentos especiais da Astória e do Draco)

Tinha que admitir, ela é uma menina muito bonita, mesmo sendo dois anos mais nova que ele, ainda lembrava a maciez da pele de suas bochechas da vez que havia pegado nas bochechas que logo ficaram rosadas.

Mesmo sendo mais nova a menina tinha um corpo bem desenvolvido para sua idade, o loiro não pode se controlar, estava tão concentrado em reparar na beleza da menina que nem ao menos percebeu que sua mão estava a milímetros do rosto da menina, mesmo sabendo que era uma loucura o que estava fazendo quanto a menina não conseguia controlar sua própria mão, como na primeira vez que havia beijado ela, quando seus dedos tocaram no rosto dela, ela parou de prestar atenção nos passos do lado de fora do armário para prestar atenção nos atos do loiro, ela sentia que estava acontecendo o mesmo que aconteceu quando o beijou na primeira vez, quando tinha o loiro tão perto de si seu corpo paralisava e seu coração disparava, ela tinha que admitir que ele também é um menino muito bonito, seus cabelos loiros e seus olhos cinzas faria com que qualquer menina se ajoelhasse em seus pés, logo que sentiu os dedos dele em seu rosto e depois a mão inteira sabia o que iria acontecer e também sabia que não iria conseguir negar um beijo a ele, e que se arrependeria depois que o beijo terminasse.

Não demorou muito e Draco juntou seus lábios, com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do lugar apertado, ele conseguir posicionar uma de suas mãos na cintura dela enquanto a outra continuava em seu rosto, não demorou muito e Astória já estava com os braços em volta do pescoço dele, seus corpos colados do mesmo jeito que seus lábios, Draco não conseguia se segurar, intensificava o beijo cada vez mais, a abraçando cada vez mais forte pela cintura, a cada segundo o loiro aumentava a velocidade do beijo e Astória o acompanhava, a morena as vezes bagunçava seus cabelos.

Logo que seus pulmões imploravam por ar o loiro se distanciou minimamente e começou a descer seus beijos para o pescoço alvo da menina, já Astória mesmo gostando da caricia caiu na real ao ver que os beijos desciam cada vez mais, o empurrou, mas não se distanciaram por causa do armário pequeno, o loiro ao perceber o empurrão se distanciou, percebeu que estava indo longe demais, mesmo estando em um armário pequeno dava para ver, e ele pode perceber que os olhos da menina estavam arregalados, meio que assustado.

— Desculpa, eu passei do limite. — Falou Draco entendendo do porque dela havia tido aquela reação, ela é uma menina inocente perto das meninas que ele costumava ficar, sabia que se fosse outra menina iguais as outras ele não pararia, mas quando se falava de Astória o loiro sentia algo diferente, sentia que se fosse para proteger ela ao invés de tentar fazer o que havia feito com outras meninas preferia protegê-la.

— Não, não tem problema, acho que cometemos o mesmo erro de novo. — Falou Astória soltando uma pequena risada.

— Não, não é isso Astória, estamos passando muito tempo junto, e sua beleza esta chamando minha atenção, tenho certeza que essa não vai ser a ultima vez que eu irei querer te beijar. — Falou Draco.

— Tudo bem então, podemos nos distanciar, assim minha _beleza _não irá mais chamar sua atenção. — Falou Astória tentando sair do armário, mas Draco não deixou.

— Astória, eu não quis dizer que te beijei só por causa da beleza, você por completo me chama a atenção, sua personalidade, seu jeito sincero de falar, o fato de estar querendo me ajudar, seu jeito quando esta feliz, gosto de ter você por perto e tenho certeza que ninguém entrara em minha vida como você, você é uma grande amiga para mim, mesmo estando pouco tempo passando com você, mas as vontades de beijar você mostra que não quero ser apenas seu amigo. — Falava Draco, o loiro falava com medo que no meio da frase paralisasse.

— O que esta querendo dizer? — Perguntou Astória, sentia suas mãos suarem.

— Me da uma chance, só uma. — Pediu Draco.

Astória não sabia o que responder, olhava para ele, não sabia se ele estava querendo tirar uma com a cara dela ou se estava sendo sincero no que pediu e que tinha certeza no que estava pedindo, estava com medo de sua resposta e das conseqüências.

— Não vai me responder? — Perguntou Draco aflito.

Astória não sabendo o que fazer abriu a porta do armário e saiu correndo, deixando o loiro estático para trás, Draco soltou um longo suspiro.

— Que droga, nunca uma menina como ela iria querer algo comigo. — Falou Draco com raiva e logo saindo do armário de vassouras e indo em direção ao salão comunal da Sonserina, chegando ao local foi direto ao seu dormitório, antes de conseguir dormir ficou um bom tempo pensando no beijo que havia tido com a morena minutos antes.

No salão comunal da Grifinória todos conversavam animadamente, na chegada de Al e Elliz todos perceberam que o casal havia se acertado, não encheram muito o saco deles, principalmente as meninas que costumavam perguntar como fora, já na chegada de Felipe e Cath todos olharam confusos para eles, perguntavam o que os dois faziam pela escola sozinhos e juntos diziam que estavam na cozinha, comendo algo.

— Mas e então Rose, conte ai como foi a sensação de estar sendo controlada? — Perguntou Fernando.

A menina mesmo incomodada em falar desse assunto resolveu responder.

— Há, senti uma certa leveza no corpo e na mente, sabe, como se os problemas tivessem sumido, escutava uma voz me dando ordens e outra dizendo para eu não obedecer, mas a que me dava ordens parecia ser mais alta, não consegui dizer não as ordens e foi assim. — Respondeu Rose dando de ombros.

— Papai ta uma fera, mesmo não demonstrando muito. — Falou Hugo.

— É, eu percebi. — Falou Rose.

— E aquela loucura de que a varinha das varinhas esta com Dumbledore em, eu nunca imaginei que estivesse com ele. — Falou Rony mudando de assunto.

— Nem eu nunca imaginei. — Falou Harry.

— Loucura né, a pessoa que esta em posse da varinha mais poderosa do mundo estava na nossa frente e nós nunca imaginamos que poderia ser ele. — Falou Rony.

— Há, eu estou cansada dessa obsessão pelas Relíquias da Morte. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, não é obsessão, é que estamos surpreso sabe, com milhões de pessoas no mundo e quem esta em posse da varinha mais poderosa do mundo esta entre nós desde sempre, quer dizer, desde que eu nasci ele esta aqui. — Falou Rony.

— Nós não, ele morreu bem antes de nascermos. — Falou James.

— Infelizmente. — Acrescentou Rose.

— Bom, hoje não foi um dos melhores dias que já tivemos, estou morrendo de cansaço, então vou dormir, boa noite. — Falou Gina se levantando, se despediu de Harry com um beijo e seguiu para o dormitório feminino.

— Eu também vou. — Falou Hermione fazendo o mesmo que Gina.

Harry e Rony se olharam.

— Nós também já vamos. — Falou Harry sabendo que o amigo também iria subir, os dois amigos subiram sendo observados por todos que continuaram sentados nos sofás e no chão.

— É assim, se a namorada foi embora, o que eles vão ficar fazendo aqui? — Perguntou Fred II rindo — Como eu sei que um de cada vez também vai dormir, eu já vou subir agora. — Falou Fred II seguindo o mesmo cominho que Harry e Rony.

— Eu também vou. — Falou Roxanne.

Um por um começaram a subir para o dormitório, sobrando apenas James, Lysa, Felipe e Cath, Felipe que estava quase rezando para que James e Lysa subissem olhava para os dois que estavam em uma mesa.

— Então, vou ver se amanhã podemos ir a Hogsmeade. — Falou James.

— Tá bom então. — Falou Lysa.

James se levantou e deu um breve beijo no rosto da loira, deu um leve tchau para Felipe e Cath e subiu para o dormitório masculino, Lysa também deu tchau para Cath e Felipe e subiu para o dormitório feminino.

Quando não pode ver nem James e nem Lysa, Felipe olhou para Cath que o olhava sorrindo, ela se levantou e se sentou na beirada do sofá, já que ele se deitou depois que todos se levantaram.

— E então? — Perguntou Felipe colocando a mão na cintura dela.

— Só um beijo Felipe, só um, também estou cansada. — Falou Cath.

— Tudo bem, mas se o beijo durar 30 minutos continuara sendo um beijo. — Falou Felipe sorrindo largamente.

— Nem vem com essa, o beijo irá terminar na hora que eu quiser, sendo longo ou curto. — Falou Cath.

— Há Cath, assim você me deixa triste, se eu não dormir bem essa noite a culpa será sua. — Falou Felipe se sentando.

— Deixa de graça. — Falou Cath.

Felipe riu e logo iniciou um beijo intenso como sempre, a menina enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços enquanto ele a enlaçava pela cintura, puxando para mais perto de si, por estar um pouco incomodado pela posição de estar sentado Felipe se deitou um pouco, e Cath não se importou em estar deitado em cima do loiro, principalmente por que não estava deitado em cima dele completamente, os dois aproveitavam o enrolar de suas línguas em uma dança sensual para os dois, Cath as vezes acariciava os cabelos loiros dele enquanto ele acariciava sua cintura, mas com o tempo os dois foi ficando sem ar, e assim tiveram que se separar.

— Agora eu vou dormir. — Falou Cath se levantando.

— Há não. — Falou Felipe fazendo a loira rir.

— Há sim, amanhã nós nos vemos, você vai ficar ai ou vai ir dormir também? — Perguntou Cath.

— Eu vou também né, não tem ninguém e nada para fazer aqui mesmo, acompanho você até a porta de seu dormitório. — Falou Felipe se levantando.

— Não, as meninas podem escutar passos de duas pessoas e achar estranho, podem abrir a porta e ver você lá, irão achar muito estranho ver você me levando até o dormitório. — Falou Cath.

— Tá bom então, só até a escada então. — Falou Felipe dando de ombros, o casal de loiro foram até a escada do dormitório feminino e com um selinho se despediram, Felipe depois de ver Cath sumir de suas vistas subiu para seu próprio dormitório, chegando lá estavam quase todos dormindo, menos seu irmão Fernando que estava deitado de olhos abertos.

— E então? Porque ainda não esta dormindo? — Perguntou Felipe pegando seu pijama no guarda roupa gigante.

— Saudade. — Respondeu Fernando.

— De quem? Da menina que até hoje não me contou quem é? — Perguntou Felipe tirando os sapatos, tirando a calça que vestia e vestindo o pijama branco de listras pretas.

— Sim, ta todo mundo daqui namorando e eu aqui, segurando vela. — Falou Fernando escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

— Entendo, mas não é todo mundo que esta namorando, tipo, eu não estou. — Falou Felipe já colocando a camisa que era igual a calça.

— Mas você fica o dia todo andando com a Cath. — Falou Fernando dando de ombros.

— Miguel também não esta namorando, e porque nunca disse a ninguém com quem esta namorando? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Ela diz que não esta pronta para contar ao pai dela, eu não me importo com isso, fico imaginando como será a reação dele quando souber que eu estou namorando a filha dele. — Falou Fernando.

— Estão juntos a quanto tempo? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Quase um ano. — Respondeu Fernando.

— Quase um ano? É muito tempo, depois de tanto tempo e ela ainda não esta pronta? — Perguntou Felipe surpreso.

— É complicado, mas eu não vejo a hora de isso acabar. — Falou Fernando.

— O namoro acabar? — Perguntou Felipe confuso.

— Não, essa história de ficar namorando escondido, parece que ficamos mais tempo se escondendo das pessoas do que namorarmos. — Falou Fernando.

— Não vai contar nem ao menos a mamãe? Ela vai ficar muito brava com você, por que esta escondendo um relacionamento dela por tanto tempo, gosta mesmo dessa menina? — Perguntou Felipe se deitando.

— Não é gostar, eu amo ela, sei disso, só não contei a ninguém por que ela esta um pouco insegura, darei um tempo a ela, quando ela estiver pronta contarei primeiro a mamãe, para que ela me de um desconto, e também porque ela é minha mãe né. — Falou Fernando soltando um riso.

— Acha que mamãe vai gostar dela? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Há sim, mamãe vai amar ela, na minha opinião, acho que se mamãe soubesse daria mais segurança a ela para que ela tenha coragem de contar ao pai e ao resto da família. — Falou Fernando.

— Boa sorte então e boa noite também. — Falou Felipe desligando a luz com um aceno de varinha, deixando o quarto com uma pequena iluminação vinda do lado de fora da janela, provavelmente era a luz da lua.

Depois de um bom tempo pensando na amada Fernando conseguiu dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Cath acordou com uma certa bagunça no quarto, na primeira tentativa de abrir os olhos os fechou rapidamente por causa da claridade, na segunda tentativa abriu os olhos devagar obrigando os olhos a se acostumar com a claridade do quarto, olhou em volta e viu todas suas amigas andando de um lado para o outro.

— Que bagunça é essa? Vocês por acaso acordam com o sol? Porque esta muito cedo e vocês já estão andando para todos os lados. — Falou Cath sentando e coçando os olhos.

— Já é quase 10:00 horas Cath, você que não vê a hora passar quando esta dormindo. — Falou Lily.

— Se eu estou de olhos fechados quer dizer que eu não posso ver as horas no relógio. — Reclamou Cath.

— Nossa, que agressividade nas palavras em. — Falou Lily.

— Desculpe Lily, não quis tirar uma com sua cara, mas é que eu ainda estou com sono. — Falou Cath se deitando novamente.

— Não tem problema, ficou muito tempo na sala depois que nós subimos? — Perguntou Lily colocando sapatilhas pretas.

— Não, só conversei um pouco com o Felipe, sobre eu quando voltarmos para o futuro ir estudar em Hogwarts, meu pai conseguiu uma vaga para mim. — Falou Cath.

— É sério? Que bom, nem contou para nós aqui em. — Falou Rose.

— Desculpem, aconteceu tanta coisa ontem que eu até esqueci de falar, só deu tempo de falar para o Felipe, na hora em que eu vim acordar ele. — Falou Cath.

— Hum, sabe agora que eu estava pensando, eu iria adorar ter você como cunhada. — Falou Elliz rindo.

— Eu e seu irmão somos apenas amigos Elliz. — Falou Cath pensando em como seria a reação de Elliz ao saber que ela estava ficando com Felipe.

— Nada haver, namorados também podem ser amigos. — Falou Elliz dando de ombros.

Cath deu de ombros, preferiu não responder, se levantou, pegou uma toalha e foi tomar banho, rezava para que o dia fosse melhor que o dia anterior, não soube quanto tempo ficou no banho, mas logo quando saiu do banheiro o dormitório já estava vazio, vestiu apenas um short, uma blusa básica e um chinelo mesmo, nem se importaria que as pessoas achassem estranho ela estar andando de chinelo pela escola, desceu para o salão comunal e lá encontrou todos sentados espremidos no sofá.

— Nossa, achei que nunca fosse sair do banheiro. — Falou Rose.

— Eu sei que vocês me ama, e sem mim o café de vocês não seria nada. — Falou Cath rindo.

— Nossa que menina humilde, vamos logo tomar café, estou morrendo de fome. — Falou Hugo.

— Quando é que você não esta morrendo de fome? — Perguntou Miguel seguindo o amigo que havia saído pelo quadro, todos se levantaram e seguiram juntos para o grande salão.

— E então, dormiu bem? — Perguntou Cath para Felipe.

— Bom, eu poderia ter tido uma noite melhor, mas fazer o que né, tive uma noite razoável. — Respondeu Felipe sorrindo largamente.

Depois disso não falaram mais nada, seguiram para o grande salão e chegando ao local comeram sem ter o que conversar, os mais velhos estavam da mesma forma, em silencio, até que Arthur percebendo o silencio resolveu falar.

— Amanhã não poderei acompanhar a leitura junto com vocês. — Falou Arthur tomando um gole de suco em seguida.

— Porque? — Perguntou Roxanne.

— Irei trabalhar no horário noturno, ficarei fora a madrugada inteira, sei que o Ministro esta cuidando dos nossos trabalhos para podermos acompanhar a leitura, mas me disseram que era urgente, que não tinha outra pessoa para me substituir, então eu vou, não irá fazer diferença perder ao menos um dia de leitura, vocês podem me dizer o que descobriram. — Respondeu Arthur.

— Eu odeio trabalhar de madrugada. — Falou Teddy.

— Porque? — Perguntou Remo, Tonks também estava curiosa.

— Porque ele é um dorminhoco. — Respondeu Vic rindo.

— Mas ninguém merece mesmo, tipo, você trabalha no turno da manhã todos os dias, ai de uma hora para outra tem que fazer uma mudança drástica. — Falou Teddy.

— E você? No que trabalha? — Perguntou Tonks a Vic que mastigou o que estava na boca antes de responder.

— Faço varias coisas, as vezes ajudo Tio Jorge com a parte financeira, também ajudo Tio Carlinhos, já que ele mora longe as pessoas costumam ligar no meu escritório para marcar algum trabalho para ele, porque assim eu repasso para ele, esses tempo atrás eu estava ajudando Tio Percy já que a secretaria dele estava doente, ai eu tive que fazer a agenda dele, já que ele não tem tempo nem para sentar no Ministério. — Respondeu Vic.

— Bastante coisa. — Falou Remo.

— Como assim fazer a agenda de Percy? — Perguntou Molly.

— Há, eu marco os eventos em que ele tem que ir, sabe, o lugar, a hora, a data, essas coisas, é porque ele vai em vários eventos, e estando em eventos não pode ficar atendendo telefone toda hora. — Respondeu Vic.

— Mas porque fazem tudo isso? Vocês tem problemas financeiros? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.

— Não, temos bastante dinheiro sobrando, não somos de gastar muito, mas é que eu gosto de trabalhar, e esses trabalhos são coisas que eu faço em casa mesmo, eu praticamente trabalho para família. — Falou Vic soltando uma risada.

— E não se incomoda por isso? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Não, não são trabalhos que demorem para fazer, tipo, eu só atendo telefone e uso a calculadora, só isso, e os meus tios também não ficam me pressionando, sabe, eles nunca reclamaram de nada, mesmo eu achando que as vezes demoro para terminar os serviços, na opinião deles eu faço as coisas até rápido demais. — Respondeu Vic.

— Mas eu não entendi uma coisa, como assim você atende ligações para o Carlinhos? Quer dizer, ele trabalha na Romênia, com dragões, ele nunca me falou que as pessoas ligam para ele. — Falou Arthur confuso.

— Eu explico para você, é que agora o tio Carlinhos trabalha por conta própria, e não apenas com dragões, com outras criaturas também, por exemplo, as pessoas que estão em posse de algumas criaturas o chamam quando os animais se machucam ou estão doentes, ai eles ligam para mim, eu verifico o dia em que ele estará livre e marco para ele fazer a visita naquele dia. — Explicou Vic.

— Entendi, mas ele agora esta trabalhando sozinho? E as criaturas perigosas? — Perguntou Molly.

— Há na Romênia ele te um grupo disponível para ajudar ele. — Respondeu Vic.

— E o Jorge? Eu não entendi direito, você falou parte financeira como se a loja que ele criou fosse muito grande, por que normalmente a maioria das lojas grandes que precisa desses cuidados na parte financeira. — Falou Molly.

— Ai que você se engana vovó Molly, tio Jorge não tem apenas _uma _loja, ele tem milhares, ele com apenas algum tempo com os logros e brincadeiras comprou a Zonko's, então a pequena loja virou uma grande empresa de logros e brincadeiras, o que significa que tem varias lojas dele e fabricas em toda parte do mundo, eu cuido da parte financeira da Inglaterra, do mesmo jeito que em outro pais outra pessoa cuida, então é uma grande responsabilidade, todo mês ele tem que verificar os relatórios dos outros lugares para ver se não tem nada errado, além do fato de ter que ir a todas as fabricas ver o que esta faltando, o que esta precisando ser melhorado e todo o resto complicado. — Falou Vic fazendo Molly ficar impressionada a cada palavra que ela falava.

— Nossa, com certeza precisa ter muita responsabilidade para cuidar de tudo isso. — Falou Molly — E eu que pensava que isso fosse uma bobagem.

— O interessante é que tanta responsabilidade não consumiu ele. — Falou Teddy.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Ele continua a fazer aquelas brincadeiras sem graça dele, acho que eu sou o alvo preferido dele. — Falou Teddy soltando uma risada.

— Não, o alvo preferido dele é o tio Harry. — Falou Vic rindo.

Depois da fala de Vic todos voltaram a comer em silencio.

— O que vamos fazer até chegar a hora de ler em? — Perguntou Lily.

— Não tenho a mínima idéia. — Falou Hugo.

Antes que Fred II fosse perguntar algo a James, o costumeiro clarão aconteceu, alguns fecharam os olhos por causa da claridade, outros colocaram as mãos na frente dos olhos esperando que o clarão sumisse, quando o clarão sumiu apareceram duas meninas, um menino e um casal, uma das meninas tinha os cabelos completamente ruivos e os outros tinham uma cor de cabelo mais ferrugem, uma mistura de loiro e ruivo, o homem era bem parecido com Gui, só que mais velho e tinha uma cicatriz no rosto a mulher tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, uma mulher muito bonita, que é claro chamava a atenção de todos, Vic quando viu quem era logo tratou de se levantar e abraçar cama uma das pessoas, principalmente o casal de mais velhos.

— Ótimo, era tudo o que eu estava precisando, um dia inteiro tendo que ouvir o meu sogro encher o saco. — Falou Teddy irônico e revirando os olhos.

— Teddy. — Repreendeu Vic antes de voltar a conversar com a mulher loira enquanto o homem se sentava ao lado de Teddy.

— Gui, como vai a vida? — Perguntou Teddy ao homem sentado ao seu lado — Bom, se ainda não perceberam, esse é o meu maravilhoso e _lindo_ sogro. — Falou Teddy.

(Autora aqui: Gente eu não sei fazer o sotaque da Fleur, me desculpem)

— Bom dia, eu sou Fleur Weasley. — Falou Fleur se sentando ao lado de Gui (mais velho) que já iria dar uma resposta irritada para Teddy.

— Como você esta mãe? — Perguntou Vic voltando a se sentar ao lado de Teddy que voltou a apreciar se café.

— Cansada. — Respondeu Fleur dando de ombros.

— Cansada? Porque cansada? — Perguntou Vic confusa.

— Ontem foi lua cheia. — Respondeu Fleur dando de ombros.

Ao ouvir o que a sogra falou Teddy parou de comer instantaneamente e olhou para esposa.

— Vic, ontem foi lua cheia no futuro. — Falou Teddy para esposa que olhou para ele confusa.

— E o que temos a ver com isso? — Perguntou Vic ainda confusa.

— Perdemos a lua cheia, isso é um absurdo, uma noite tão sagrada perdida assim. — Falou Teddy dramático — Essa deve ter sido a melhor noticia que você já recebeu em toda sua vida, não é Gui? — Perguntou Teddy ao mais velho que prestava atenção na conversa dele com Vic.

— Desde que você começou a namorar minha filha, sim, essa foi a melhor noticia que eu já recebi. — Respondeu Gui (mais velho) sorrindo largamente.

— Da para parar vocês dois, que coisa chata isso de vocês ficaram irritando um ao outro, eu em. — Falou Vic olhando para seu próprio pai e para Teddy que logo abaixou a cabeça.

— Sua cicatriz é tão... — Arthur não pode terminar de dizer.

— Feia. — Falou Teddy recebendo um olhar irritado da esposa — O que? É a minha opinião. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Vocês são sempre assim? — Perguntou Tonks.

— A maioria das vezes sim. — Respondeu Fleur dando de ombros — Mas eu ainda acho pouco, quero ver quando a Dominique arrumar um namorado também. — Falou Fleur.

— Dominique ainda é uma criança, não joga macumba Fleur, já basta um genro. — Falou Gui (mais velho) ciumento.

Teddy franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para uma das meninas, mais especificamente a de cabelos meio que enferrujados, ela estava conversando com Fernando.

— Criança? Onde você vê que a menina é uma criança? — Perguntou Teddy só para irritar Gui (mais velho) que o fuzilava com os olhos — Quantos anos ela tem mesmo? — Perguntou Teddy para Gui (mais velho) que ainda olhava para ele com cara de poucos amigos.

— Ela vai fazer 17. — Respondeu Fleur.

— Me admira que ela não esteja namorando ainda. — Falou Vic.

— Isso só pode ser um complô contra mim. — Falou Gui (mais velho).

De repente o clarão aconteceu novamente, todos esperaram que o clarão sumisse e quando aconteceu apareceram Harry (adulto), Helena e Carlinhos. Helena logo foi em direção a Fleur.

— Então Fleur, pelo que eu me lembre vocês deviam ter nos esperado. — Falou Helena olhando para Fleur e para Gui (mais velho).

— Eu estava com pressa para ver minha filha, apenas isso, não faria mal nós virmos na frente de vocês. — Falou Fleur dando de ombros.

— Há você estava com pressa, que bom, porque eu já decidi pra onde Vic e Teddy irão depois que voltarmos para o futuro, porque pelo que eu me lembre, tínhamos combinado de que como eles não tiveram uma boa lua de mel, faríamos uma segunda para eles, então eu mesma decidi para onde eles irão. — Falou Helena olhando vitoriosa para Fleur que olhou para ela indignada.

— Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso, tínhamos combinado de fazermos isso junta, porque você decidiu escolher o lugar sozinha? — Perguntou Fleur se levantando.

— Há, deixe me ver, eu estava com pressa para escolher o melhor para o meu afilhado, e já que eu faço parte da vida dele a mais tempo eu tenho o maior direito de escolher. — Falou Helena.

— Isso é mentira, você apareceu um tempo depois da guerra, o que significa que chegou bem depois que ele nasceu. — Falou Fleur.

— Mas lembre de uma coisa, meu pai é amigo do pai dele, o que significa que eu estou ligado a ele a mais tempo que todo mundo, menos na frente do Harry é claro. — Falou Helena vendo Fleur olhar feio para ela.

— Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia virmos na frente deles. — Falou Gui (mais velho) dando de ombros.

— Há, mas vocês não deviam mesmo, por causa disso eu tive que vir trazer os outros dois ai. — Falou Harry (adulto) apontando para Helena e Carlinhos.

— Ta vendo, seu animal. — Falou Carlinhos querendo irritar Gui (mais velho).

— Olha quem fala, seu pedófilo. — Falou Gui (mais velho) para Carlinhos que fez uma careta.

— Porque esta chamando seu irmão de pedófilo? — Perguntou Molly não gostando dos apelidos que um direcionava ao outro.

— E não é? Eu me lembro que quando um certo alguém foi cuidar de uma certa alguém disse que não faria nada porque ela estava grávida, ai a algum tempo depois alguém chega para mim dizendo que estava namorando uma mulher grávida e não sei quantos anos mais nova, e o resultado disso foi o que? Quatro filhos de resultado. — Respondeu Gui fazendo Harry (adulto) segurar a risada.

— Do que você esta querendo rir? E qual o problema de uma mulher grávida arrumar um namorado? — Perguntou Helena querendo fuzilar Gui (mais velho) com os olhos.

— Nenhum problema, o estranho é a pedofilia né, Carlinhos já era velho enquanto você estava na flor da idade. — Falou Gui (mais velho) dando de ombros.

— Gui, eu não quero tirar uma com a sua cara não, mas eu vou dizer, quem casou foi eu, e posso confirmar que não estava pensando em idade não, bom agora eu vou conversar com minha filha, com licença. — Falou Helena indo em direção de Elliz que estava conversando animadamente com Al.

— É sempre assim, eu não entendo essa rivalidade que as vezes Helena cria contra mim. — Falou Fleur.

— Há Fleur, não se faça de inocente, você que as vezes só pensa em você, você por acaso pensou que se tivesse esperado alguns minutos o Harry não teria precisado trazer eu e a Helena? — Perguntou Carlinhos apontando para Harry e depois para si próprio e depois para Helena.

— Eu apenas estava com saudades da minha filha, e sei que o Harry não se incomodou em trazer vocês. — Falou Fleur apontando para Harry que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Bom, eu vou indo porque se não irá sobrar para mim. — Falou Harry (adulto) se virando e indo em direção a seus filhos, deu um beijo na bochecha de Lily e depois bagunçou os cabelos de James e Al, logo em seguida sumiu com o costumeiro clarão.

— Ola, porque vocês estão estranhos? — Perguntou a menina de cabelos completamente ruivos.

— Nada não. — Falou Carlinhos indo para junto de Helena.

— E quem é você lindinha? — Perguntou Molly para menina que tinha um sorriso gentil.

— Eu sou Molly Weasley. — Respondeu a menina fazendo Molly (avó) sorrir amorosa, ela olhou para Fleur e depois para Gui (mais velho).

— Ela não é minha filha. — Falou Gui (mais velho) sabendo que Molly (avó) estava pensando que Molly (neta) fosse sua filha.

— Há, eu sou filha do Percy, já que os responsáveis dos pais dos meus primos não apresentaram os próprios filhos eu apresento, aquela que esta conversando com o Fernando é a Dominique e aquele que esta usando o poder veela com Lila é o Louis. — Falou Molly (neta) fazendo Gui (mais velha) parar de prestar atenção em Fleur e olhar para Louis.

— Ei, Louis pode parar com isso. — Falou Gui (mais velho) para o menino, logo que Louis desviou seu olhar de Lila que estava com cara de boba apaixonada a menina ficou olhando para os lados confusa.

— Mas pai o que eu vou ficar fazendo aqui então? — Perguntou Louis.

— Eu sei lá? Você que quis vir. — Respondeu Gui (mais velho) dando de ombros.

— Eu sou Dominique, filha do meio do Gui e da Fleur, depois eu falo com vocês, pai estou indo até o salão comunal da Grifinória com o Nando, até mais tarde, foi um prazer conhecer vocês dois. — Falou Dominique dando um leve beijo na bochecha de Molly (avó) e Arthur antes que os dois percebessem.

— Hum, Nando é? — Perguntou Teddy com um olhar significativo para Gui (mais velho), olhou para Dominique que andava com Fernando até o fim do grande salão.

— Para Teddy. — Falou Vic.

— Oi Vic, como anda a vida? — Perguntou Louis se sentando ao lado de Teddy.

— Normal, e a sua? Continua usando seus maravilhosos poderes com as meninas? Não sei porque tem que usar o poder veela, você já é bonito mesmo. — Falou Vic dando de ombros.

— Poder veela? — Perguntou Molly confusa.

— Eles herdaram uma parte do poder veela que eu possuo. — Respondeu Fleur dando de ombros.

— Eu ao menos nunca precisei usar, nem eu e nem a Dominique, só ele que usa de vez em quando. — Falou Vic dando de ombros igual a mãe.

— Ei onde vocês estão indo? — Ouviram a voz de Helena, olharam para onde ela estava olhando e puderam ver Felipe Cath se retirando da mesa.

— Vamos dar uma volta por ai. — Falou Felipe dando de ombros.

Helena ficou observando os dois saírem do salão, estava com uma duvida na cabeça, mas teria que ter certeza quanto essa duvida para depois conversarem com os dois, um certo barulho chamou a atenção de Helena e ela logo percebeu que era Minerva chamando a atenção de todos batendo a colher na taça, ela logo se sentou e Dumbledore se levantou olhando para ela e acenando com a cabeça como um pedido de obrigado.

— Bom, as aulas contra dementadores irá começar a uma hora, irei arrumar o salão para que fique mais confortável para vocês, enquanto isso vocês tem tempo para avisarem aos seus amigos que estão fora do salão, até daqui a pouco. — Falou Dumbledore voltando a se sentar.

Todos se levantaram e foram em direção a saída do salão,

SALÃO COMUNAL (FERNANDO E DOMINIQUE)

Fernando e Dominique seguiam para o salão comunal, chegando ao local Fernando pegou a mão de Dominique e seguiu para seu próprio dormitório, ao chegar no dormitório verificou se tinha alguém dentro do local e quando percebeu que não tinha entrou junto de Dominique e fechou a porta atrás de si, antes que ela pudesse pensar ele a beijou, e ela logo correspondeu, os dois se beijavam abraçados apaixonadamente, Fernando logo a encostou na parede e grudou seus corpos, não souberam quanto tempo ficaram se beijando, só se separaram quando seus pulmões imploravam por ar, separaram os lábios e deixaram suas testas e narizes colados, sentindo as respirações se mesclarem.

— _Estava sentindo tanta sua falta_. — Sussurrou Fernando para menina que soltou um leve sorriso.

— Eu também. — Falou Dominique abraçando ele com muita intensidade e saudade.

— Não sabia que viria para cá, porque não me avisou que viria? — Perguntou Fernando a abraçando tão forte que a tirou os pés da jovem do chão, a carregando até sua cama e se sentando ali, enquanto a menina sentava a sua frente.

— Queria fazer uma surpresa para você. — Falou Dominique passando a mão no rosto do loiro que fechou os olhos apreciando a caricia.

— Temos que resolver uma coisa, eu já não agüento mais ter que ficar namorando você escondido meu amor, estamos junto a tanto tempo e ainda não saímos do mesmo lugar quanto dizer a todos que estamos namorando. — Falou Fernando pegando a mão dela e a acariciando.

— Eu tenho medo Nando, meu pai é _muito_ ciumento, tenho medo que ele não nos deixe namorar, ele tem ciúmes da Vic com o Teddy até hoje, isso porque eles já são casados. — Falou Dominique de cabeça baixa.

O loiro levantou o rosto triste da menina levemente pelo queixo.

— Dominique, eu não me importo se seu pai vai deixar ou não, eu só quero que as pessoas saibam que eu goste de você, eu estou cansado de ver meninos dando em cima de você pensando que você esta solteira. — Falou Fernando chegando mais perto dela, delicadamente depositou as pernas da menina em cima da sua, os aproximando mais.

— Eu também não gosto quando as meninas ficam dando em cima de você, mas é que eu tenho medo, e se meu pai não deixar nós dois namorar? — Perguntou Dominique.

— Ai nós vamos voltar a namorar escondido como sempre, eu fico até surpreso que ninguém tenha percebido até hoje, ainda mais aquela vez que ficamos uma semana no Largo Grimmauld sozinhos. — Falou Fernando soltando uma pequena risada.

— Meu pai acha que eu dormi na sua casa aquela semana. — Falou Dominique.

— Minha mãe acha que eu dormi na casa do tio Harry, e na verdade eu dormi na casa do tio Harry, afinal o Largo Grimmauld numero 12 também é dele. — Falou Fernando.

— Eu até me sinto um pouco envergonhada por ter mentido para os meus pais, sabe poderia ter acontecido algo ruim com a gente e eles nem saberiam onde estávamos. — Falou Dominique.

— Mas nós nem ao menos saímos da casa, apenas ficamos lá sozinhos, melhor do que cada um ter ficado em um pais diferente, eu no Brasil e você na Inglaterra, e sem contar que aquela casa esta transbordando de feitiços de proteção. — Falou Fernando.

— É você tem razão, mas o que irão pensar quando descobrirem que estamos namorando, quer dizer, fomos criados como primo. — Falou Dominique.

— Eu não me importo com o que vão pensar, afinal não somos primos de sangue, e antigamente não fazia diferença casar com primo ou não. — Falou Fernando dando de ombros.

— Mas antigamente, moramos no mundo moderno Nando. — Falou Dominique.

— Dominique não somos as únicas pessoas considerados primos que namoram, Al e Elliz estão quase namorando também, e sua irmã e Teddy também se consideravam primos antes de namorar e depois casar. — Falou Fernando — O mais difícil vai ser quando minha mãe descobrir que ficamos uma semana inteira no Largo Grimmauld sozinhos. — Falou Fernando.

— Você vai contar? — Perguntou Dominique arregalando os olhos.

— Se eu não contar ela vai descobrir do mesmo jeito. — Respondeu Fernando dando de ombros.

— O pior é que se eu contar aos meus pais que eu fiquei uma semana naquela casa sozinha com você, terei que contar para minha mãe que não sou mais pura. — Falou Dominique vermelha de vergonha.

— Já somos quase maior de idade Dominique, e olha só, fizemos tudo certo, você não esta grávida. — Falou Fernando fazendo a menina corar ainda mais — Você ainda fica corada quando falamos no assunto. — Falou Fernando sorrindo.

— É claro né, nós roubamos preservativo da casa do tio Percy, a poção para não engravidar da casa da tia Hermione, as chaves do Largo Grimmauld da casa do tio Harry, mentimos para nossos pais e eu nem ao menos contei para minha mãe que eu não sou mais pura. — Falou Dominique ficando corada a cada palavra que dizia.

— Dominique para de falar esse negocio de ser pura, e nós estamos juntos a quase um ano, tem casal que faz na mesma noite que começa a namorar, nós devíamos ganhar um premio por ter namorado tanto tempo sem fazer nada. — Falou Fernando.

— Tenho certeza que tio Harry agüentou muito mais tempo. — Falou Dominique.

— Porque será? Com aquele monte de cunhado até mesmo eu iria agüentar. — Falou Fernando rindo.

— Há, eu já ia me esquecendo, você sabia que ontem foi o meu aniversario? — Perguntou Dominique sorridente.

— Sério? A data daqui e a data de lá estão diferente, desculpa não comprei nada para você. — Falou Fernando brincando com uma mecha de cabelo dela.

— Mas não precisa de presente, só estou querendo dizer que já sou maior de idade, enquanto você ainda não é. — Falou ela sorrindo com vitoriosa.

— Não precisa ficar me avisando que você é mais velha que eu né, desse jeito até me humilha. — Falou Fernando fingindo estar triste.

— Deixa de ser fingido, e temos que descer daqui a pouco, antes que subam aqui atrás de nós. — Falou Dominique.

— Isso até me da raiva, nunca podemos ficar sozinho sem que ninguém desconfie. — Falou Fernando irritado.

— Mas isso vai acabar, prometo para você. — Falou Dominique.

Fernando assentiu e foi com sua mão até o rosto da jovem, tocando em sua bochecha macia, e da bochecha foi até a nuca a puxando para mais perto de si, e não demorou muito para que os dois já estivessem se beijando, Fernando segurou a cintura dela com as duas mãos e delicadamente a puxou para seu colo, deixando a menina sentada ali, depois a abraçou em volta da cintura enquanto ela o abraçava pelo pescoço, o beijo era calmo e cheio de saudade, ela fazia carinho nos cabelos loiros e macios enquanto ele dava leves apertos em suas cintura, suas línguas se enrolavam em uma dança lenta que os dois apreciavam, como sempre nem ao menos percebia o tempo passar, nem ao menos tentavam pensar quanto o beijo estava durando, só queriam apreciar o toque um do outro, a paz que sentiam quando estavam juntos.

Dominique se separou do loiro dando vários selinhos e logo se levantou, mesmo tendo se levantando o loiro ainda segurava sua cintura com leveza.

— Vamos, meus pais estão aqui, e sem contar que esse dormitório é masculino e que meu irmão pode entrar aqui a qualquer momento. — Falou Dominique o segurando pelas mãos e o puxando em uma tentativa de levantá-lo.

— As vezes seu irmão me da uma raiva que meu Merlin, ele é muito chato as vezes. — Falou Fernando fazendo Dominique rir.

— Eu sei, se você já odeia ele, imagine eu que tenho que conviver com ele todos os dias. — Falou Dominique rindo.

Logo Fernando se levantou e ficou de frente para ela, deu um leve selinho e segurou na mão da jovem a levando para porta do dormitório, abriu a mesma e quando já ia saindo encontrou sua mãe a sua frente, instantaneamente quando viu Helena soltou a mão de Dominique que ficou meia corada de vergonha por estar sendo pega dentro do dormitório masculino.

— E então, achei que fossem vir para o salão comunal, e não para o dormitório masculino. — Falou Helena olhando atentamente para os dois.

— Há é que Dominique disse que ontem foi o aniversario dela e eu vim pegar uma coisa aqui para dar de presente para ela. — Falou Fernando.

— Mas você é menino, e ela é menina. Como pode ter uma coisa feminina no meio de suas coisas sendo que você é do sexo masculino? — Perguntou Helena não acreditando na desculpa dele.

— É que eu tinha comprado uma pulseira para uma amiga minha, sabe, do futuro e eu achei que tinha trazido, já que não dei ele ainda, então ia aproveitar que tinha a pulseira e daria para Dominique, mas como não esta aqui darei outra coisa para ela quando voltarmos. — Respondeu Fernando o mais convincente possível.

— Entendo, daqui a pouco terá as aulas contra dementadores, acho que não é obrigado, só vim avisar vocês. — Falou Helena — Cadê o seu irmão? — Perguntou Helena a Fernando.

— Qual deles? — Perguntou Fernando.

— O Felipe, você o viu? — Perguntou Helena.

— Não, não o vi, deve estar andando em algum lugar junto da Cath. — Falou Fernando.

— Tá bom então, e vocês dois saiam do dormitório masculino porque o Gui não irá gostar de saber que você esta aqui Dominique, e porque o dia esta lindo, vão dar uma volta pelos jardins. — Falou Helena.

— Tudo bem então. — Falou Dominique saindo do dormitório e indo ao salão comunal na frente de Helena junto de Fernando que não se atreveu a pegar na mão da menina novamente.

No jardim todos os outros do futuro e do presente estavam sentados em baixo de uma arvore no jardim, Felipe e Cath haviam chegado não fazia há muito tempo, James viu que Lysa estava um pouco mais afastada e decidiu chegar perto da loira, a menina mexia no celular, nem ao menos prestava atenção no que os outros estavam falando.

— Ei Lysa. — Chamou James quando se sentou ao lado da menina e percebeu que ela não havia notado sua presença.

— Há oi James, eu estou meio distraída. — Falou Lysa colocando o celular no bolso.

— Nem sabia que tinha trazido o celular. — Falou James.

— Eu fui me lembrar hoje que havia trazido. — Falou Lysa rindo.

— E então, vamos a Hogsmeade agora? — Perguntou James sorrindo largamente.

— Mas assim de repente, e ontem aconteceu aquele ataque, será que é seguro nós sairmos assim sem ninguém saber? — Perguntou Lysa receosa.

— Eu aviso ao Teddy e digo a ele que se não chegarmos até as três ele pode ir atrás de nós dois. — Respondeu James dando de ombros.

— E tem essa aula de defesa contra dementadores. — Falou Lysa.

— Lysa nós já sabemos conjurar patronos, mas se você não quiser ir a Hogsmeade comigo é só dizer, não precisa ficar procurando desculpas. — Falou James de cabeça baixa.

— Não, eu quero ir sim, vai lá avisa o Teddy que eu vou me trocar, me encontre no salão comunal da Grifinória daqui 30 minutos, se achar que estou demorando demais me chama no meu dormitório. — Falou Lysa.

Os dois se levantaram e seguiram juntos até a entrada do castelo e depois foi cada um para um canto, James a procura de Teddy e Lysa em direção do salão comunal para se trocar.

Não demorou muito e James já havia encontrado Teddy, ele conversava com Remo e Tonks.

— Teddy poderia falar com você? — Perguntou James quando já estava próximo o suficiente para poder escutar o que eles estavam falando.

— Eu já volto. — Falou Teddy para Remo e Tonks que assentiram, Teddy foi para um canto mais afastado para poder conversar com James — E então, sobre o que quer conversar? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Há é que eu vou a Hogsmeade com Lysa e vim avisar você, já que meu pai pediu para eu não sair do castelo sem avisar. — Falou James.

— Tá bom então. — Falou Teddy.

— E se não voltarmos antes das 15:00 você pode ir atrás de nós. — Falou James.

— Vou rezar para que eu não precise, e cuidado vocês dois em. — Falou Teddy.

James assentiu e foi em direção ao salão comunal, iria com a roupa que estava vestida no momento, uma camisa preta, uma calça jeans e seu All Star preto, não demorou muito e já estava no salão comunal, se sentou em um dos sofás e ficou esperando, não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas quando olhou para escada do dormitório feminino Lysa descia os degraus, na opinião do menino ela estava linda, e ele tinha certeza que qualquer um concordaria com ele, ela mesmo estando usando roupas simples chamaria a atenção de muitos, usava uma calça jeans colada, uma blusa branca com o símbolo de Hogwarts na frente e um All Star branco, a loira descia as escadas fazendo uma trança no cabelo, mesmo preferindo os cabelos soltos achou que a trança ficou muito bonita.

— Não sabia que fazem blusas com o símbolo de Hogwarts. — Falou James se levantando.

— Minha mãe foi viajar para um lugar lá e encontrou um lugar que faz camisetas com vários desenhos, é só você escolher ou fazer um desenho que quer na blusa que eles fazem, então minha mãe comprou pra mim, ela tinha um pingente com o símbolo da escola, então ficou melhor do que se tivesse desenhado. — Falou Lysa sorrindo largamente.

— Legal. — Falou James sorrindo.

— É, eu gostei tenho varias dela. — Falou Lysa sorrindo — Vamos indo? — Perguntou Lysa a James que ainda admirava sua beleza.

— Vamos, mas teremos que passar pela passagem secreta, e temos que pegar a capa do Harry ou do Al. — Falou James pegando na mão da menina.

— Mas pra que a capa? — Perguntou Lysa confusa.

— Porque nós iremos aparecer no porão da Dedos de Mel, e vai se estranho encontrarem a gente lá, vão achar que estamos tentando assaltar eles. — Respondeu James.

— Há vamos então, procurar o Al primeiro né. — Falou Lysa.

E juntos ainda de mãos dadas saíram do salão comunal e de lá começaram a procurar Al pelos corredores e sala, James imaginava que o irmão estaria em alguma sala com Elliz, mas o encontraram no jardim com a menina um pouco mais afastado do resto do grupo, foram até eles.

— Al empresta a capa? — Perguntou James.

— Pra que? — Perguntou Al.

— Pra tampar o frio que não é né, já que ela não faz isso, é que eu vou a Hogsmeade e preciso dela. — Explicou James.

— Tá bom então. — Falou Al tirando a capa do bolso da calça.

Lysa ainda pensava como os Potter's conseguiam guardar a capa no boldo das calças, mas preferiu não perguntar no momento, depois de James pegar a capa foram juntos para dentro do castelo, mais especificamente para entrada de uma das passagens secretas, chegaram no terceiro andar e pararam perto de uma estatua de uma bruxa corcunda de um olho só, James pegou a varinha e apontou para estatua.

— Dissendium. — Ditou e uma passagem se abriu, do mesmo jeito que James segurava a varinha verificava se tinha alguém por perto que pudessem vê-los — Pode entrar. — Falou James a Lysa que assentiu e entrou na passagem, assim que James entrou também no túnel com um aceno de varinha a passagem se fechou e o lugar ficou completamente escuro — Lumos. — Ditou o menino e uma luz se acendeu na varinha do menino que continuava na mão dele.

Lysa pegou a varinha que estava no bolso e também ditou lumos, fazendo com que a varinha também se acendesse.

— Vamos? — Perguntou James.

— Vamos. — Respondeu Lysa para o menino, ele pegou na mão dela novamente e assim seguiram, aproveitando que estavam em silencio Lysa resolveu perguntar — James, como a capa pode caber no bolso da calça do seu irmão? — Perguntou Lysa para o menino que olhou para ela e depois voltou a olhar para frente.

— Bom, as vezes quando precisamos de coisas simples pedimos ao meu pai, uma coisa dessas foi pedir para ele colocar um feitiço no bolso de nossas calças, para que ao menos coubesse a capa e o mapa. — Respondeu James.

— Você fica com o mapa e o Al com a capa, com que a Lily fica? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Meu pai diz que quando Lily precisar de alguma coisa é pra gente dar pra ela. — Respondeu James.

— Entendi, quando você recebeu a carta de Hogwarts o seu pai mesmo deu o mapa para você? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Mais ou menos, acho que ele me deu sem que minha mãe pensasse que ele me deu intencionalmente, mas eu encontrei o mapa na mesa do escritório do meu pai, acho que se fosse para ele esconder de mim o mapa, não teria deixado em um lugar tão obvio assim. — Explicou James.

— O que seus pais dizem sobre a bagunça que você faz na escola? — Perguntou Lysa novamente.

— Há ele nunca me disse nada, mas sei que as vezes ele fica decepcionado comigo quando as vezes faço coisa que não tem graça para algumas pessoas, mas acho que ele não fala nada querendo que eu pense nas minhas atitudes sem ninguém ficar me enchendo o saco, sabe, sem ficarem me pressionando. — Respondeu James.

— Entendi. — Falou Lysa.

— E você? O que pensa em fazer depois da escola? — Perguntou James para loira que parou para pensar um pouco antes de perguntar.

— Eu gosto de fazer pesquisas. — Respondeu Lysa.

— Que tipo de pesquisa? Igual aquelas que sua mãe faz? — Perguntou James.

— Não, por exemplo poções, sabe fazer pesquisas sobre ingredientes que são usados em poções que em um futuro próximo possa ajudar pessoas, sabe em doenças mais complicadas. — Respondeu Lysa.

— Entendi, mais alguma coisa? — Perguntou James.

— Gosto de animais, sabe, animais dóceis, me interesso em cuidar deles. — Respondeu Lysa.

— Como, por exemplo, veterinária? — Perguntou James.

— É, mais ou menos isso. — Falou Lysa.

— Então Lysa, você esta mesmo namorando com o Daniel? — Perguntou James sentindo seu coração se apertar ao falar nesse assunto.

— Não, não exatamente namorando, quer dizer, nós apenas conversávamos, ele até tentava fazer algo, mas eu nunca deixei. — Respondeu Lysa.

— Vou falar a verdade para você Lysa, eu não confio muito no Daniel, sabe, sei que as intenções dele é apenas me atingir. — Falou James.

— Mas como ele vai fazer isso James? Eu não tenho nada com você. — Falou Lysa.

— Lysa você é a única menina que me disse não, ele se acharia o melhor por estar conseguindo a menina que eu não consegui, se fosse uma menina qualquer que tivesse me dado um fora eu não ligaria, nem ao menos tentaria chamar a menina novamente para sair, mas você é diferente, todo mundo sabe que te considero diferente das outras, menos você que não percebe isso. — Falou James.

— Eu não sei James, só posso acreditar no que você diz tendo provas, do mesmo jeito que só posso acreditar no que Daniel diz tendo provas. — Falou Lysa.

— E o que ele diz? — Perguntou James curioso.

— Que você só tem intenções ruins quanto a mim. — Respondeu Lysa.

— Eu posso até ter destruído sentimentos de algumas garotas, mas eu não as conhecia, nem ao menos sabia se os sentimentos que elas diziam ter era verdadeiro, você é diferente delas, eu te conheço, se não chegarmos a ter alguma coisa iremos ser amigos, e como posso fazer mal a alguma amiga minha? — Perguntou James como se fosse obvio — Chegamos. — Falou James abrindo a passagem que dava para o porão da loja de doces.

Eles subiram para o porão que estava vazio, depois de ter fechado a entrada para de volta do castelo James pegou a capa e cobriu ele junto da loira, tiveram que ficar com os corpos grudados, devagar subiram as escadas e puderam ver todas as guloseimas da loja, rapidamente tendo que desviar das poucas pessoas que estavam na loja, seguiram pela rua a procura de um pequeno beco e logo que acharam foram até o lugar e lá James tirou a capa de cima dos dois.

— Vamos dar uma volta, por onde começamos? — Perguntou James.

— Vamos na Zonko's, na nossa época é apenas a Gemialidades, nunca vemos a Zonko's. — Falou Lysa.

— Tá bom então, mesmo que seja estranho você ir lá, normalmente sou eu que vou em lojas de logros e brincadeiras. — Falou James rindo.

Lysa deu um tapa no braço do menino, mas mesmo assim riu, logo ela mesma pegou na mão dele e saiu andando em direção da loja, não estava tão cheia a loja, já que só ficava cheia quando era passeio da escola nos finais de semana.

— É estranho, sabe, nem esta cheio. — Falou James.

— É né, mas essa loja só fica cheia quando tem passeio da escola, mas com certeza as outras lojas da Zonko's estão bem mais cheias. — Falou Lysa olhando para todos os lados, notando cada detalhe da loja — Mas a do Jorge parece chamar mais atenção, você não acha? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Acho. — Respondeu James olhando para os lados.

— Vamos a Dedos de Mel agora, adoro doces. — Falou Lysa sorrindo largamente, ela novamente eufórica para chegar a loja de doces pegou na mão de James e saiu puxando ele para outra loja, chegando ao local Lysa correu para sessão de chocolate, seus olhos brilhavam ao ver os vários tipos de bombons — Bombom com morango, meu preferido. — Falou Lysa.

— Pega alguns. — Falou James.

— Eu não trouxe dinheiro, deixa para próxima. — Falou Lysa meio tristonha.

— Pode pegar, eu guardei dinheiro da ultima visita a vila, pode pegar um de cada um. — Falou James.

— Você não tem nada melhor para fazer com o dinheiro? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Na verdade não, mas eu não posso deixar você morrendo de vontade ai né, vai que você fica doente por causa de um bombom. — Falou James rindo.

— Muito engraçado você, mas se eu gastar todo o seu dinheiro, a culpa não será minha, você que deixou em. — Falou Lysa rindo e logo pegando um bombom de morango, e a cada bombom diferente que viu pegava ao menos um, James ria quando via os olhos da loira brilhar quando ela via cada um dos bombons.

James também olhava os vários doces na loja, mas o que mais chamava sua atenção era a loira que no momento estava parecendo uma criança, minutos depois a loira já estava com as mãos cheias de bombons, ela foi até James que olhava alguns doces estranhos.

— Só vai levar isso ai? — Perguntou James rindo.

— Eu peguei um de cada um. — Falou Lysa dando de ombros.

— Pode pegar alguns repetidos. — Falou James.

— Você não vai pegar nenhum? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Não, doces não chamam muito a minha atenção. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Ao menos pega uma barra de chocolate, eu não me sinto bem quando alguém esta me bancando, mas não compram nada. — Falou Lysa.

— Tá bom, eu pego um. — Falou James indo até a prateleira de barras de chocolate e pegando a mais tradicional.

— Prefere os chocolates de origem trouxa? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Sim. — Respondeu James.

— Eu também, ainda mais aqueles que têm recheios de alguma fruta. — Falou Lysa sorrindo.

— Eu percebi. — Falou James soltando uma gostosa risada — Vamos pagar, se não daqui a pouco eles vão pensar que estamos demorando porque queremos sair correndo sem pagar. — Falou James fazendo a menina rir.

Foram até o caixa e pagaram, Lysa quando ouviu o preço ficou assustada, não achava que iria ficar tão caro, quando ia tirar alguns bombons caros James não deixou e pagou, a moça da loja colocou os bombons em um pacotinho e juntos saíram do lugar.

— Vamos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. — Falou James a puxando para o três vassouras, chegando ao local se sentaram em uma mesa no fundo do lugar, não demorou muito e Madame Rosmerta estava ao lado da mesa.

— O que o casal vai querer? — Perguntou Rosmerta sorrindo gentil.

— Duas cervejas amanteigadas. — Respondeu Lysa.

— Trago em um minuto. — Falou Rosmerta indo para o balcão.

Não tendo o que conversar ficaram em silencio, Lysa olhava em volta, as vezes algumas pessoa olhavam para James com cara de curiosos, Lysa imaginou que viam alguma semelhança entre James e Harry.

— Aqui estão as cervejas amanteigadas. — Falou Madame Rosmerta colocando as cervejas amanteigadas dos dois, Lysa logo pegou e começou a beber de pouco em pouco.

— E então, você perguntou sobre o que eu gostaria de fazer no futuro, eu respondi, mas agora eu pergunto, o que você pretende fazer no futuro depois da escola? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Há não sei, quero poder ajudar as pessoas como meu pai. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Quer ser Auror? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Ultimamente os Aurores não tem como ajudar as pessoas, já que não tem nada os colocando em perigo, então não sei exatamente se quero ser Auror. — Falou James bebendo um pouco de sua bebida.

— Mas talvez precise, eu não quero ser pessimista, mas é que eu sei que vai chegar um dia em que uma pessoa irá querer ser mais forte que todo mundo, e pra ser forte com certeza irão querer usar magia das trevas, e para colocarem nós em segurança novamente iremos precisar de Aurores. — Falou Lysa.

— É né, mas ainda não me decidi exatamente. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Com certeza é difícil decidir o que quer, são tantas opções. — Falou Lysa — Então, depois daqui vamos para onde? — Perguntou Lysa vendo que o assunto não havia rendido.

— Vamos para casa dos gritos? — Perguntou James sorrindo largamente.

— O que vamos fazer naquela casa que esta quase caindo aos pedaços? — Perguntou Lysa confusa e olhando para James atentamente com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Não vamos dentro da casa, vamos só até aquela cerca, sabe até onde as pessoas que pensam que a casa é amaldiçoada mesmo vão, esta ensolarado e calor, deve estar um bom lugar para ir, sem ninguém ficar olhando para você com cara de curioso. — Falou James se referindo as pessoas que estavam em volta nas outras mesas.

— Tá bom então, só vamos terminar a cerveja amanteigada. — Falou Lysa voltando a beber a bebida que já não estava tão quente. Não demorou muito e os dois já haviam terminado a bebida e pagado a mesma, já iam em direção da casa dos gritos e chegando ao local James se sentou encostado em uma arvora com a menina ao seu lado, era um ótimo lugar para se ficar, além de estar sendo um ótimo dia o lugar estava em um completo silencio, e na opinião de James a melhor parte é que ninguém os encontraria ali para atrapalhá-los. Lysa não sabendo o que falar esperou que James pensassem em algo para conversar, e esperando que o menino começasse a dizer logo começou a comer seus chocolates.

James não sabia o que falar, admirava a menina comendo o doce, tinha até inveja do doce por estar tendo contato com aqueles lábios tão convidativos, e com certeza depois que a menina havia bebido a cerveja amanteigada e comido o bombom o gosto de seus beijos estariam melhores do que já seriam, já não se agüentando mais ver aquela visão maravilhosa da menina comer ele direcionou sua mão para o queixo dela e virou o rosto de pele clara em sua direção, o canto da boca da loira estava sujo, foi se aproximando cada vez mais, não sabia para onde olhar, estava meio confuso se olhava para os lábios ou para os olhos dela que olhavam para ele petrificados.

Com a proximidade Lysa foi fechando seus olhos esperando que os lábios do menino se encontrasse com os seus, não demorou muito e isso aconteceu, os dois sentiu uma descarga elétrica percorrer todo seus corpos ao sentirem seus lábios se tocarem, James pediu passagem com a língua e Lysa logo concedeu, logo que suas línguas se encontraram uma dança sensual começou dentro da boca um do outro, Lysa direcionou sua mão para nuca do menino e pode sentir os curtos cabelos na nuca do moreno se arrepiar quando ela começou a acariciar ali, James se virou completamente o corpo para o lado podendo deixar suas mãos de cada lado da cintura, ficando de frente para loira.

O beijo era calmo, nenhum dos dois queria acabar com aquele momento, Lysa sempre sonhara com esse momento, mas nunca pensou que ele fosse mesmo acontecer, e tinha que admitir que o beijo real era bem melhor do que em seus sonhos, nas vezes em que via James beijar uma menina sentia até um certo nojo, já que sempre o viu beijando a menina com voracidade, já com ela era diferente, era calmo e se alguém os visse ali poderia dizer que eram um casal apaixonados.

Mesmo nenhum dos dois querendo se separar seus pulmões imploravam por ai, e por isso se separaram minimamente, James encostou suas testas, um sentia a respiração do outro, Lysa direcionou sua mão para o peito do menino, mais especificamente para o coração dele e pode constatar que o coração dele estava tão acelerado quanto o dela.

— Não seria melhor nós voltarmos? — Perguntou Lysa ainda regulando sua própria respiração.

— Vamos ficar mais um pouco aqui, só mais um pouco, depois podemos voltar. — Falou James se afastando um pouco, mas continuando com as duas mãos na cintura da loira.

— Tá bom então. — Falou Lysa.

E para surpresa de James foi a loira que iniciou um novo beijo, um pouco mais intenso que o primeiro, James logo correspondeu, não souberam quanto tempo durou o beijo, nem quantos beijos deram depois que cada um se separava para voltar a respirar por alguns minutos, só se lembraram que teriam que ir quando Lysa terminou um outro beijo e o chamou para irem, ele é claro concordou e assim voltaram para o castelo do mesmo jeito que saíram.

(Autora aqui: Imaginem que o passeio dele durou umas 2 horas)

DUAS HORAS ANTES

Draco ia em direção ao salão comunal a procura de Astória, com certeza a menina havia ficado meio assustada com o que ele havia dito na noite anterior, quando chegou no salão comunal a procurou, mas não a achou, foi em direção a seu dormitório, com certeza não a encontraria ali, mas precisava pensar um pouco no que havia dito, chegando no dormitório encontrou mais uma vez seus dois colegas de quarto acompanhados de Dafne e Pansy, eles conversavam baixinho, o loiro achou aquilo muito estranho.

— O que estão falando? — Perguntou Draco ainda na porta.

— Nada, resolveu finalmente deixar aquelazinha de lado para vir aqui com a gente? — Perguntou Pansy se levantando e seguindo Draco até a cama dele, ela tentou abraçar ele de surpresa, mas o loiro foi mais rápido e segurou seus dois braços e soltou a menina com um pouco mais de violência, jogando ela na cama que ficava ao lado da sua.

— Eu não preciso ter um motivo para vir aqui, vocês que não deveriam estar aqui, sabem que meninas não podem entrar no dormitório de meninos e vice e versa. — Falou Draco.

— Desde quando você respeita regras Draco? Minha irmã esta impregnando você com aquele veneno dela é? — Perguntou Dafne debochando.

— Ao menos o veneno dela é doce e vale à pena experimentar, ao contrario do veneno de vocês. — Falou Draco para Pansy e Dafne que olharam para ele petrificados.

— Beijou ela Draco? — Perguntou Pansy se levantando.

— Não tenho que dar satisfações do que faço ou deixo de fazer para vocês. — Falou Draco paras duas que ainda olhavam para ele indignadas.

— Mas pelo jeito ela não gostou muito do seu beijo né, eu vi quando ela fugiu quando você foi na direção dela, o que aconteceu Draco? Não teve tanto sucesso dessa vez? — Perguntou Crabbe rindo — Você não será o único que não terá sorte hoje. — Continuou Crabbe rindo.

— Do que esta falando Crabbe? O que vocês junto da Umbridge estão tramando agora? — Perguntou Draco olhando para cada um dos quatro que estava no dormitório.

— Não temos autorização para contar, mas eu aviso Draco, se sua namoradinha tentar nos impedir de alguma coisa ela também irá sofrer, não estamos nem ai se ela é sua protegida. — Falou Goyle dando de ombros.

— Respondam, o que vocês vão fazer? — Perguntou Draco.

— Acha mesmo que iremos contar? Não depois que percebermos que você esta mesmo mudando de lado, para o lado daquela sangue ruim. — Falou Goyle se levantando.

Não se agüentando Draco foi até o colega e antes que ele percebesse o loiro o deu um soco no olho, o menino instantaneamente caiu no chão com a mão no olho direito, que fora onde havia acertado o soco.

— Não fale dela desse jeito, e se acontecer algo com ela, fiquem sabendo que eu não irei pensar duas vezes em culpas vocês quatro. — Falou Draco olhando para cada um dos quatro que estava ali, vendo que nenhum deles diria nada o loiro saiu do dormitório e seguiu andando sem rumo, quando foi perceber estava no grande salão, o lugar estava lotado de pessoas e as mesas de cada uma das casas não estavam no lugar de costume.

Draco olhou em volta a procura de Astória e a viu sentada encostada na parede, ela olhava para todos os lados, foi até ela e sentou ao seu lado.

— Esta fugindo de mim de novo? — Perguntou Draco para menina que arregalou os olhos ao ver ele.

— Há eu nem te vi chegando Draco, e não, não estou fugindo de você. — Respondeu Astória voltando a olhar em volta — Vai fazer as aulas para aprender o feitiço do patrono? — Perguntou Astória mudando de assunto.

— Não, você vai? — Perguntou Draco para ela.

— Vou, se não vai fazer as aulas, porque esta aqui? — Perguntou Astória.

— Se não me quer aqui é só falar, mas mesmo que não me queira não pode me obrigar a sair. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Não é isso Draco, eu só estou confusa, todo mundo vai estar praticando e você vai ficar aqui, olhando e sem fazer nada? É meio sem graça, não acha? — Perguntou Astória.

— É, eu poderia ficar no meu dormitório, mas ele esta sendo infectado pela doença da Dafne e da Pansy, sem contar que a doença do Goyle e do Crabbe já esta impregnada há muito tempo lá. — Respondeu Draco dando de ombros.

— Vai começar. — Falou Astória indicando Remo e Teddy que estavam a frente, a morena se levantou enquanto Draco continuou sentado, ele olhou para entrada do salão e viu os quatro que estavam em seu dormitório entrar.

_Há eu já estou aqui, não vou voltou para o dormitório. Pensou Draco dando de ombros._

Ele ficou ali, sentado enquanto todos os outros estavam em pé, ouvindo o que Teddy dizia.

— Bom, hoje iremos praticar o feitiço do patrono, como já sabem, não posso garantir que todos consigam fazer na primeira vez, mas tudo depende de pratica, vocês podem ficar em círculos, se juntem com seus amigos e fiquem em círculos ou podem ficar do jeito que estão, relaxe o corpo e o coração, fiquem em silencio. — Falou Teddy enquanto todos fechavam os olhos, fazendo o que ele dizia.

— Quero que pensem em uma lembrança feliz, uma lembrança muito forte, pode até mesmo ser um sonho, não precisa ser real, apenas tem que ser feliz, após terem certeza de que é essa a lembrança pronunciem as palavras _Expecto Patronum_. — Disse Remo.

Harry é claro já havia conjurado seu patrono, eles e os amigos decidiram participar da aula mesmo já sabendo conjurar um patrono, seus animais prateados um diferente do outro já estavam soltos pelo salão, uns andando no chão e outros pulando no ar.

Draco olhava aquilo atento, os animais prateados parecia transmitirem felicidade para ele, olhou parastória que ainda estava de olhos fechados, estava esperando para ver se ela fosse conseguir, até que ela levantou a varinha e disse as palavras, mas percebeu que não funcionou corretamente, já que saiu apenas um fiapo dourado da varinha dela.

— Droga. — Falou Astória alto o suficiente para que Draco pudesse ouvir.

— No que pensou? — Perguntou Draco para ela.

— Há, teve uma vez que eu sai em um passeio pelo mundo trouxa com meu pai, só eu e ele, na minha opinião foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, mas parece que existe outro momento mais apropriado para o feitiço. — Respondeu Astória.

— Não tem outra memória? — Perguntou Draco para ela que negou.

— Quem é a pessoa que mais ama? — Perguntou Remo que acabara de chegar perto deles, havia escutado o que Astória havia dito.

— Meu pai. — Respondeu Astória.

— Talvez exista uma outra pessoa especial para você, uma pessoa recente, as vezes o patrono nos ajuda a descobrir quem realmente amamos. — Falou Remo.

— Será que exista outra pessoa que substitua meu pai? — Perguntou Astória.

— Não exatamente que substitua seu pai, o amor que você sente pelo seu pai é de pai para filha, existe vários tipos de amor, talvez seja uma pessoa que você amo de mulher para homem. — Falou Remo parastória que voltou a fechar os olhos.

— Eu vou tentar né. — Falou Astória antes de voltar a ficar em silencio.

— Não vai tentar? — Perguntou Remo para Draco.

— Há não, por enquanto não, talvez na próxima. — Respondeu Draco dando de ombros.

— Então ta bom. — Falou Remo saindo perto de Astória e de Draco.

_Eu não acredito que possa ser essa lembrança, mas eu não vou morrer se tentar. Pensou Astória começando a pensar nos últimos dias perto de Draco, terminando na noite passada com as palavras que ele havia dito._

— Expecto Patronum. — Falou Astória e uma onça prateada apareceu em sua frente e logo em seguida saiu correndo por todos os lados no salão, a felicidade do animal parecia nunca acabar.

— Uma patrono bonito. — Falou Teddy que acabara de chegar e percebera que a onça era de Astória.

— Obrigado, que forma é o seu? — Perguntou Astória.

— Um lobo, meio obvio, não acha? — Perguntou Teddy fazendo graça.

— Há é, havia me esquecido que seu pai é lobisomem e que você se transforma em um lobo. — Falou Astória sorrindo gentil.

— Deve ser a primeira pessoa que eu conheço que se esquece que meu pai é lobisomem, teve aula com ele? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Tive, mas eu estava no primeiro ano, então digamos que a aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas no primeiro ano seja um pouco sem graça. — Respondeu Astória.

— É, concordo. — Falou Teddy sorrindo e saindo de perto deles.

Depois de muito admirar a onça Astória decidiu se sentar, ainda com o animal correndo para todos os lados, ela ficou ao lado de Draco.

— Então, pelo que vejo você faz amizade rápido em. — Falou Draco para ela que assentiu.

— Será que terei que ensinar você a fazer o mesmo? — Perguntou Astória ao loiro.

— Vou deixar esse negócio de fazer amizade para mais tarde, quem sabe em um futuro próximo. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

Astória começou a dizer como era bom conjurar o patrono, dizia que ver que havia conseguido era uma felicidade inexplicável.

Do outro lado do salão Lily estava junto de seus amigos.

— Há eu vou na cozinha, não agüento mais ficar aqui, vamos Hugo e Miguel? — Perguntou Lily aos amigos.

— Pra que? — Perguntou Miguel.

— Sei lá, comer alguma coisa, já faz tempo que eu não como brigadeiro, e podemos conhecer o Dobby. — Falou Lily se levantando.

— Vamos então. — Falou Hugo se levantando junto de Miguel.

E assim os três saíram do salão juntos, na parte em que a maioria dos alunos da Sonserina estava Draco percebeu que Dafne, Pansy, Goyle e Crabbe também saíram do salão.

Umbridge que estava onde ficava a mesa dos professores percebeu quando Lily, Miguel e Hugo saíram e logo em seguida Dafne, Pansy, Goyle e Crabbe, percebeu que seria a hora perfeita para realizar seu plano, e assim olhando em volta para ver se alguém a olhava saiu do grande salão.

— Felipe acho que vou para o meu dormitório, não estou passando bem. — Falou Cath se levantando.

— O que você tem? — Perguntou Felipe preocupado, a loira havia chamado a atenção dos amigos ao dizer que não estava bem.

— É apenas cólica, eu tenho uma poção para diminuir a dor, mas para isso tenho que ir para o meu dormitório, aproveito e durmo um pouco para quando acordar a dor não existir mais. — Falou Cath.

— Tem certeza que consegue subir sozinha, meu bem? — Perguntou Molly preocupada com a menina.

— Tenho Sra. Weasley, essa cólica é normal, tão normal que eu já tenho até o estoque da poção que ameniza a dor. — Falou Cath soltando um fraco sorriso.

— Tudo bem então, daqui a pouco eu passo lá para ver se você esta bem. — Falou Rose que estava sentada de mãos dadas com Scorpius.

— Nós também vamos dar uma volta. — Falou Fernando se levantando junto de Dominique.

— Mas pra que tantas voltas assim? — Perguntou Fleur.

— Daqui a pouco ficara abafado aqui mãe, e é melhor que vocês mais velhos fiquem. — Falou Dominique.

— Porque é melhor que nós fiquemos? — Perguntou Gui (mais velho) confuso.

— Pai, olha o tanto de gente que o Remo e o Teddy têm que ajudar, vocês bem que poderiam dar uma ajudinha a algumas pessoas, já sabem conjurar um patrono e tudo mais. — Falou Dominique.

— O Harry que deveria estar aqui, ele e o Rony, são eles que conseguem conjurar três patronos diferentes. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Falando neles, porque eles não vieram? — Perguntou Molly.

— Bom, enquanto vocês estão ai conversando, a gente esta indo, Cath vamos que a gente acompanha você até metade do caminho. — Falou Dominique chamando a menina com a mão que assentiu e os acompanhou.

— Carlinhos, eu vou beber água e já volto. — Falou Helena se levantando e indo pelo mesmo caminho que Dominique e Fernando, a um bom tempo que ela estava de olho no casal.

— E então, porque Gina não veio? — Perguntou Molly novamente.

— Ela não acordou bem, disse que estava sentindo uma dor no peito, Hermione esta do mesmo jeito, por isso que o Harry queria que nós viéssemos sem a ajuda dele, porque ele não queria deixar a Gina na casa dele sozinha. — Respondeu Gui (mais velho).

— Helena acordou do mesmo jeito, mas quis vir do mesmo jeito, parece estar melhor. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Estranho, não acham? Isso acontecer com as três no mesmo dia? — Perguntou Louis.

— Mudando de assunto, cadê o James? — Perguntou Carlinhos a Al que estava um pouco mais afastado de onde ele estava, conversando com Elliz.

— Ele foi passear com a Lysa. — Respondeu Al.

— Depois de um tempão ele conseguiu sair com a menina. — Falou Gui.

— Se eu soubesse que iria encontrar um genro aqui, não teria vindo. — Falou Carlinhos com cara de poucos amigos, Gui (mais velho) olhou para o irmão e riu — Vai rindo Gui, porque sua filha já chegou na hora de arrumar namoradinhos, é até estranho ela não estar namorando até hoje. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo o irmão mais velho parar de rir.

— Carlinhos, deixa de jogar macumba nos outros. — Falou Gui (mais velho) sério.

Todos riram do modo como Gui (mais velho) não gostou de imaginar Dominique namorando.

Um pouco mais longe dali, depois de se separar de Cath, Dominique e Fernando seguiram para uma sala vazia, o loiro havia tido a idéia de namorarem um pouco, dizendo que seria melhor aproveitarem que todos estavam no salão, chegando a uma certa sala o menino sem falar uma palavra encostou Dominique na parede e a beijou intensamente.

Os dois nem havia percebido que Helena os seguia desde que haviam saído do grande salão, Helena esperou cerca de três minutos para entrar na sala, e não se surpreendeu ao ver o casal se beijando.

— Tudo bem, podem parando e me explicando esta história. — Falou Helena fechando a porta da sala, o casal se separou drasticamente, os dois tinham seus olhos arregalados de surpresa.

— Mãe... — Fernando não pode terminar de dizer.

— Não precisa vir me dizer "_não é isso que você esta pensando_", porque ao invés de pensar, eu vi, não demorem, podem começando a me explicar, quem sabe eu possa ajudar vocês com esse namoro. — Falou Helena se sentando em uma mesa esperando que um dos dois começassem a dizer algo.

— Tá bom, eu falo. — Falou Fernando vencido.

— Nando, eu ainda não estou... — Ela não pode terminar de dizer.

— Dominique, se não contarmos ela vai descobrir do mesmo jeito, essa mulher é louca, ela tem poderes sobrenaturais. — Falou Fernando fazendo graça.

— Nossa, eu sempre soube que você me amasse tanto assim. — Falou Helena ironicamente — Agora parem de enrolar e me contam logo, desde quando estão namorando? — Perguntou Helena.

— Quase um ano. — Respondeu Dominique.

— Tempo até demais, só posso dizer que o Gui vai ficar um pouco bravo, mas porque estão escondendo isso por tanto tempo? — Perguntou Helena.

— Eu tenho medo que meu pai não aceite, ele é tão ciumento e super protetor, não quero que ele tente me afastar de Fernando, e eu não contei para minha mãe porque... — Dominique não pode terminar de falar.

— Porque ela no mesmo minuto contaria a Gui, eu vou ajudar vocês, mas seus pais tem que parar de olhar para vocês como se fossem crianças, poxa vocês não são, olha o tamanho de vocês, já estão no ultimo ano escolar e mesmo assim eles lhes tratam como bebês. — Falou Helena.

— Nando, você poderia sair, eu preciso conversar uma coisa com sua mãe, particular. — Falou Dominique a Fernando que assentiu, deu um ultimo selinho na namorada e saiu da sala.

— E então, o que quer falar? — Perguntou Helena.

— Eu não contei isso a ninguém, nem mesmo a minha mãe e também nem a Vic, mas é que eu e o Fernando já fizemos amor. — Falou Dominique de cabeça baixa, estava morrendo de vergonha.

— O que? Quando? — Perguntou Helena surpresa se levantando e indo até a menina, levantou o rosto dela e pode perceber que a menina quase chorava.

— Faz um tempinho já. — Respondeu Dominique com a voz embargada.

— Porque esta chorando? Doeu tanto assim? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— Só estou imaginando o que meu pai vai pensar quando souber, e não, não doeu muito. — Respondeu Dominique secando rapidamente uma lagrima que escorreu por seu rosto.

— Dominique, não fica assim, seu pai já teve sua idade e duvido que ele tenha ficado virgem até se tornar maior de idade. — Falou Helena soltando uma leve risada.

— Mas eu sou menina. — Falou Dominique.

— E qual a diferença, seu pai devia ficar feliz isso sim, você ama o Fernando, né? — Perguntou Helena para menina.

— Amo, amo muito. — Respondeu Dominique para Helena que soltou um satisfeito sorriso.

— Na época em que moramos os adolescentes costumam fazer sexo com pessoas que acabara de conhecer, você e Fernando estão a quase um ano namorando, e você se tornou maior de idade hoje, perdeu a virgindade no ano em que se tornaria maior de idade, então quer dizer que você já era maior de idade quando fez, e se você fez, foi por vontade própria, e não obrigada, ou o Fernando insistiu? — Perguntou Helena.

— Não, ele não insistiu. — Respondeu Dominique.

— Bom, agora vamos conversar sobre a parte mais critica, você tomou a poção ou o Fernando usou o preservativo? — Perguntou Helena puxando a menina para que sentasse.

— Eu tomei a poção. — Respondeu Dominique.

— E você sabe que a poção só tem efeito por uma semana, né? — Perguntou Helena.

— Sim, eu sei, também fizemos algumas vezes usando preservativo. — Respondeu Dominique.

— Onde foi e como conseguiram a poção? — Perguntou Helena se abaixando na frente da menina.

— Eu consegui pegar três poções na casa da tia Hermione, achei que fosse mais seguro pegar dela, nada contra as poções que as outras mulheres fazem, e fizemos no Largo Grimmauld. — Respondeu Dominique.

— Se eu fosse você também teria ido pegar a poção da Hermione. — Falou Helena soltando um fraco sorriso — Então, você disse a seu pai que iria dormir na minha casa e Fernando disse que iria para sua casa, ficar um tempo lá com Louis, mas ao invés de fazerem o que disseram vocês foram para o Largo Grimmauld, estou certa? — Perguntou Helena para menina que apenas assentiu.

— Sim, você esta brava por nós termos ido para casa do seu pai sem pedir? — Perguntou Dominique.

— É claro que não, melhor em uma casa do que em lugares impróprios. — Respondeu Helena soltando um leve sorriso — Bom, pelo jeito que você não trouxe malão quer dizer que você não irá dormir aqui, né? — Perguntou Helena.

— Não, eu não vou dormir aqui. — Respondeu Dominique — Porque? — Perguntou a menina ainda estando confusa.

— Bom, faremos assim, eu convenço seu pai deixar você dormir aqui hoje, e quando estivermos no futuro eu converso com ele, digo que você esta namorando com o Nando e que já fizeram amor, porque ai ele não poderá tentar avançar no Nando e nem brigar com você, será até melhor que vocês estejam longe. — Falou Helena.

— Acha mesmo que ele vai deixar eu dormir aqui? — Perguntou Dominique.

— Eu do meu jeito, mas eu falo uma coisa, depois que seu pai aceitar o seu namoro você terá que falar com ele, e Dominique pare de aceitar o fato de seu pai a tratar como uma criança, porque você não é, já é uma mulher, e ele tem que acreditar que você já é grande o suficiente para fazer suas decisões e saber que a filha dele tem uma grande responsabilidade. — Respondeu Helena.

— Tá bom então. — Falou Dominique.

— Olha, agora eu tenho que voltar para o grande salão, e você e o Fernando vão ter que ficar sem namorar hoje, sabem muito bem que James esta em posse do Mapa do Maroto e aquele menino não é fácil de se enganar, e também sabem que as vezes ele deixa algumas coisas escapar, mesmo que ele não tenha a intenção de prejudicar ninguém, podem ficar andando pelo jardim conversando, mas onde todos possam ver que vocês estão apenas conversando, parem de ficar se trancando em salas vazias. — Falou Helena.

— Tudo bem então, vou chamar Fernando para ir ao jardim comigo. — Falou Dominique se levantando.

— Ótimo, agora eu tenho que ir falar com o Felipe, outra coisa para resolver. — Falou Helena.

— Acha que o caso dele é parecido com o nosso? — Perguntou Dominique.

— Tenho uma certa desconfiança que ele esteja tendo algo com a Cath, mas vou perguntar primeiro, as vezes esse negocio de ficar namorando escondido deixa muitas meninas magoadas e a insegurança cresce junto com o ciúme, o que acaba terminando com o namoro. — Falou Helena.

— É, você tem razão. — Falou Dominique soltando um fraco sorriso.

Seguiram para fora da sala onde Fernando estava esperando Dominique, eles logo deram as mãos.

— E Fernando, você e seu pai ainda terão uma grande conversa em, não espere que se livrou. — Falou Helena voltando ao grande salão enquanto Dominique e Fernando seguiam para o jardim, chegando ao local viu que vários dos adultos estavam ajudando alguns alunos que não haviam conseguido conjurar o patrono, achou Carlinhos que estava no mesmo lugar desde quando ela havia saído — Carlinhos, posso conversar com você? — Perguntou Helena para o ruivo que assentiu e se levantou, deram as mãos e também foram para o lado de fora do castelo, se sentaram em baixo de uma arvore.

— E então, sobre o que quer conversar? — Perguntou Carlinhos com seu sempre tom gentil.

— Sobre o Fernando. — Respondeu Helena.

— O que o Fernando fez? — Perguntou logo Carlinhos.

— Pra começar, me deixe terminar de te contar, ai depois direi a você o que tem que conversar com Fernando. — Falou Helena.

— Pode começar então. — Falou Carlinhos voltando a ficar em silencio esperando que Helena começasse a falar.

— Bom, a algum tempo eu estou desconfiando que Fernando esteja namorando escondido, não tinha certeza, mas minha certeza foi confirmada hoje, ele esta sim namorando, com Dominique. — Falou Helena vendo o marido arregalar os olhos ao ouvir que o filho estava namorando com a prima de consideração.

— Mas o que esta acontecendo com os nossos filhos? Deram para se envolver com quem considerava da família, imagino que o Gui irá querer matar ele, e meu irmão vai pensar que eu já sabia disso, já que eu vivo dizendo que é estranho a filha dele já não estar namorando. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Mas a história é muito pior, eles estão a quase um ano juntos e já fizeram amor. — Falou Helena notando o espanto que o marido tomou ao ouvir aquilo.

— A quanto tempo? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Já faz um tempinho já, mas o bom é que Dominique estava com quase 17 anos, o que significa que ela já era quase maior de idade. — Respondeu Helena.

— Só faltava você dizer que a menina esta grávida também, porque ai sim será o fim do Fernando. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Não, ela não esta grávida, ela usou a poção e algumas vezes eles usaram preservativo que o Fernando tinha. — Falou Helena.

— Agora eu sei porque encontrei um pacote de camisinhas na gaveta de cueca do Fernando. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Encontrou? E por que não me contou? — Pergunto Helena.

— Helena, um menino não precisa perder a virgindade para andar com camisinhas ou ter em casa, eu mesmo andava com cinco camisinhas no máximo antes mesmo de perder a virgindade. — Respondeu Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Pervertido, mas continuando, temos que contar ao Gui, então pensei em deixar a Dominique aqui essa noite, e quando voltarmos para o futuro nós conversamos com Gui e Fleur, porque é melhor mesmo ter o Fernando longe do Gui quando contarmos. — Falou Helena.

— Mas o Gui não pode nem ficar fazendo drama, ele perdeu a virgindade com quinze, e a menina tinha a mesma idade. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Carlinhos. — Chamou Helena vendo o marido olhar atentamente para ela.

— Sim. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu não preciso ficar sabendo com quantos anos seus irmãos perderam a virgindade. — Falou Helena como se fosse obvio, Carlinhos ao ouvir o que ela havia dito soltou uma leve risada.

— O Rony perder quando já tinha quase dezoito. — Falou Carlinhos para irritar a morena, ele como resposta dela recebeu um tapa no braço.

— Você tinha que ser mais carinhosa, sabia? — Perguntou Carlinhos a deitando no chão e ficando por cima dela ainda com os corpos separados.

— Você acha? E pode ir levantando seu tarado, não somos mais adolescentes para ficar como um casal recentemente namorando. — Falou Helena tentando.

— Eu tarado? Não fui eu que te agarrei quando você estava grávida. — Falou Carlinhos rindo, a mulher embaixo de si logo ficou corada de vergonha — Meus irmãos ainda acham que eu me aproveitei de sua fragilidade na gravidez. — Falou Carlinhos ainda rindo.

— É bom que eles continuem achando. — Falou Helena rindo.

Carlinhos riu e logo a beijou, seus beijos com Helena sempre foram cheios de carinho e amor, era calmo para que cada um dos dois pudessem apreciar a sensação de estar sentindo os lábios da pessoa amarada, suas línguas dançavam em uma dança lenta e sensual e do mesmo jeito que apreciavam o toque dos lábios eles apreciavam a sensação de ter suas línguas uma enrolada a outra.

— Eu deveria denunciar vocês dois por ataque ao pudor. — Ouviram uma voz e assim que reconheceram sendo a de Elliz os dois se separaram e riram.

— Ataque ao pudor é o beijo que vocês adolescentes costumam dar, na minha opinião mais parece dois leões passando fome, e ai um tenta devorar o outro. — Falou Carlinhos dando um ultimo selinho nela e se sentando corretamente puxando a mulher para que fizesse o mesmo.

— E então, o que faziam aqui além de estarem fazendo essa cena nojenta. — Falou Elliz se sentando.

— Olha, estamos invertendo os papeis, ela é a nossa mãe agora Helena. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo graça.

Al que havia chegado com Elliz continuou sentado.

— Pode sentar Al, eu não tentarei matar você, não perto da minha filha que ficaria com um trauma permanente. — Falou Carlinhos para o sobrinho que sorriu meio que corado e se sentou — As vezes eu acho que os Potter's me amam, porque primeiro foi o Harry com a Gina, e agora é ele. — Falou Carlinhos dramático.

— Há pai, não exagera em, ao menos temos a mesma idade, diferente de algumas pessoas. — Falou Elliz olhando especificamente para Carlinhos e Helena que deram de ombros.

— Acho que ela passa há muito tempo com os Weasley, está pegando essa mania de ficarem comparando as idades. — Falou Helena — Será que daria certo se tentássemos deixar ela um pouco mãos longe de sua família? — Perguntou Helena para Carlinhos.

— Se for assim ela também tem que ficar longe do Al, não podemos esquecer que ele foi desenvolvido no ventre da minha irmã. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Sem contar que sua mãe teria um ataque. — Falou Helena para o marido que concordou.

— É isso também, sabe, na minha época os meninos tinham o costume de pedir a menina em namoro para os pais dela, mas no futuro em que moramos eles nem ao menos pedem a mão da menina nem mesmo quando é pra casar. — Falou Carlinhos olhando especificamente para Al que começou a olhar para os lados — Não é só na aparência que ele puxou ao pai. — Falou Carlinhos para esposa que soltou uma leve risada — Nos conta Al, seu bicho papão também é um dementador, igual ao do seu pai, quer dizer, o do seu pai mudou agora né. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Mudou? Desde quando? — Perguntou Al confuso.

— A partir do momento em que um homem ama sua família o medo dele se torna a perda da família, então ele tem medo de perder sua mãe, você e seus irmãos. — Explicou Carlinhos — Eu fico me perguntando, se o Al tem medo de pedir a Elliz em namoro pra mim, imagine quando a Lily arrumar um namorado, o menino vai fazer xixi nas calças só de ver o Harry né. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo Al segurar a risada.

— Foi isso que eu comentei com meu pai ontem de manhã, que ele poderia ameaçar o namorado da Lily de ele ir encontrar Voldemort mais cedo se ele fizesse algo errado. — Falou Al soltando uma leve risada.

— É uma boa ameaça. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Vocês homens são ciumentos demais, são até mesmo exagerados. — Falou Elliz — Não entendo porque são assim. — Falou Elliz.

— Porque quando um homem tenta forçar uma mulher a mulher não tem como se defender, algumas conseguem até se defender, mas a maioria não, é por isso tanta preocupação, e homens que forçam costumam forçar em um aspecto em que a mulher é frágil. — Explicou Helena — É por isso que os pais normalmente são mais ciumentos e super protetores com suas filhas, porque não quer que algo ruim aconteça com elas — Em que etapa da leitura vocês estão? — Perguntou Helena.

— Iremos para o capitulo em que eles vão a Hogsmeade. — Respondeu Al.

— Então, vocês perceberam porque Bellatriz pegou a Hermione para torturar do que o Harry ou o Rony? Porque ela era a mais frágil do trio, e sabia que se ela machucasse a Hermione o Rony com certeza iria tentar fazer de tudo para salvar Hermione, até mesmo contar o que não devia. — Falou Helena.

— É a mesma coisa do Greyback, porque acham que ele costuma pegar crianças? Ou meninas? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Porque são mais frágeis. — Respondeu Al entendendo o que o casal de mais velhos estava querendo dizer — Do mesmo jeito que Umbridge escolher fazer aquilo com Rose e com Lily.

— Exatamente. — Respondeu Carlinhos — Nunca notaram que seu pai tenta se aproximar o quanto mais de Lily do que de você ou do seu irmão? — Perguntou Carlinhos a Al que negou com a cabeça — Ele faz isso porque sabe que se ela estiver em apuros irá pedir ajuda a ele, diferente da minha irmã que não se sentiu segura de pedir ajuda a nenhum dos irmãos quanto ao diário. — Respondeu Carlinhos a pergunta que ele mesmo havia feito.

— Mamãe nunca deixou Lily ter um diário. — Falou Al.

— É porque ela ensinou a Lily a desabafar com ela ou com seu pai, e quando a Lily não desabafa com algum deles dois ela costuma desabafar com Miguel ou Hugo que contam para Harry e Gina quando percebem que é grave. — Falou Helena.

— Seus pais nunca quiseram que vocês fizessem a mesma coisa que eles, tipo ficar desabafando com um diário estranho ou ficar por ai se metendo em confusões que podem matar vocês, eles preferem que vocês tenham uma vida como a do avô de vocês, com varias brincadeiras e alegrias. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Bom, depois de termos conversado sobre as idéias brilhantes que tio Harry e Gina teve para criar seus filhos perfeitamente, vamos dar uma volta, não é Al? — Perguntou Elliz se levantando.

— Vamos. — Falou Al se levantando também.

— Elliz você tem que parar de ficar chamando o Harry e a Gina de tio, já que daqui pra frente eles serão seu sogro e sua sogra. — Falou Carlinhos para filha.

— A mesma coisa para você Al quanto a nós dois. — Falou Helena para Al que assentiu e saiu andando junto de Elliz.

— Como eu gostaria de ir para um quarto. — Falou Carlinhos vendo que sua filha já estava longe.

— Porque? — Perguntou Helena.

— Porque estando em um quarto não estaríamos cometendo atentado ao pudor. — Falou Carlinhos gargalhando enquanto a morena riu e bateu nele — Eu te amo. — Falou Carlinhos passando a mão no rosto dela que fechou os olhos apreciando a caricia.

— Eu também te amo. — Falou Helena dando vários selinhos no ruivo, depois de um bom tempo voltaram para o grande salão onde encontraram todos os adultos sentados.

— E então, soubemos que estavam cometendo atentado ao pudor lá fora. — Falou Teddy fazendo graça.

— Antes lá fora do que na casa da vó da sua mulher enquanto seu sogro estava lá. — Falou Carlinhos vendo os cabelos de Teddy ficarem vermelhos de vergonha.

— Porque eu nunca fico sabendo disso? — Perguntou Gui (mais velho).

— Porque seu cunhado e nossa irmã sempre chegam para ver a cena antes que eu possa avisar você. — Respondeu Carlinhos rindo.

— Há meu padrinho é demais. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— O seu padrinho? Pelo que eu me lembre era Dinho apenas, não é? — Perguntou Helena rindo de Teddy que ficou mais envergonhado ainda.

— Dinho? Como assim Dinho? — Perguntou Tonks confusa.

— Há ele não contou sobre o Dinho dele. — Falou Helena rindo mais ainda.

— Mas vocês gostam de implicar com ele em. — Falou Vic em defesa do marido.

— Vic não fica com ciúmes só porque naquela época ele preferia o Dinho dele do que você. — Falou Helena rindo mais ainda.

— Poderiam explicar esse negocio de Dinho? — Perguntou Remo que estava confuso junto com todos do presente.

— O nosso lobão aqui, quando ele era pequeno, sabe, as primeiras palavras, ele não conseguia falar _padrinho_, então ele chamava o Harry de Dinho. — Explicou Carlinhos rindo.

— Credo Teddy, chamando ele de Dinho, que vergonhoso. — Falou Louis.

— Olha quem fala, pelo que eu me lembre você não falava Fleur, você falava Fleuma. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— Fleuma? Mas não tem comparação com Fleur. — Falou Molly confusa.

— A Gina que ficava no pé da Fleur e ensinou o menino a falar isso. — Explicou Gui (mais velho) — Mas o do Teddy era pior, Tonks eu tenho que informar a você que seu filho quando criança era muito ciumento. — Falou Gui (mais velho) apenas para irritar o genro.

— E porque? — Perguntou Tonks olhando para Teddy que mudou seus cabelos para um tom mais avermelhado ainda por causa que estava com vergonha.

— Ele não deixava o Harry e a Gina dormirem junto quando eles se casaram. — Respondeu Carlinhos rindo.

— É, naquela época ele ainda tinha o próprio quarto dele na casa do Harry, ai ele saia da cama dele para ir para cama do Harry, dormia no meio dos dois, e quase jogava a Gina para fora da cama. — Falou Helena.

— E o pior, ele dizia assim: _O Dinho é só meu_. — Falou Carlinhos rindo ainda mais.

Depois do que Carlinhos disse ninguém conseguiu mais se segurar, começaram a gargalhar enquanto Teddy abraçava Vic e escondia o rosto vermelho na curva do pescoço da loira.

— Como vocês são em, sorte que eu não fale o que sei sobre vocês, porque eu sei coisas bem mais vergonhosas, principalmente você pai. — Falou Vic em forma de repreender todos que estava fazendo Teddy ficar envergonhado.

— Minha própria filha se virando contra mim, ô vida que eu fui arrumar em. — Falou Gui (mais velho).

— É o charme dele, é o segundo meio lobisomem que casa com uma veela em, e vocês dizem que tem uma maldição. — Falou Carlinhos.

— E você é o segundo pedófilo que eu conheço. — Falou Teddy com a cabeça ainda escondida na curva do pescoço da esposa.

— Porque pedófilo? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Carlinhos, Helena era bem jovem quando você se aproveitou da gravidez dela. — Falou Gui (mais velho) só para irritar o irmão.

— Esta vendo Helena, eles acham que eu me aproveitei de você. — Falou Carlinhos para esposa que segurava a risada.

— Todo mundo sabe que mulher fica sensível na gravidez quando o assunto é relação sexual Carlinhos. — Falou Fleur.

— Era por isso que você e o Gui deixavam de ir a Toca nos finais de semana e só mandavam a Fleur né, Gui seu safado, mandando a filha para mamãe cuidar para se aproveitar que a Fleur estava grávida da Dominique, depois eu que sou o pervertido. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo Fleur ficar envergonhada.

— Já chega de falar sobre isso, não vêem que estamos entre crianças? — Perguntou Molly olhando para Harry, Fred, Jorge, Gina, Rony e Hermione que escutava toda a conversa.

O pessoal do futuro olhou em volta confusos.

— Que crianças? — Perguntou Helena como se fosse obvio.

— Bom mudando de assunto, a Lily já não devia ter voltado? — Perguntou Teddy olhando em volta a procura de Lily.

— Ela esta com os meninos, devem estar andando por ai. — Falou Fleur.

— Não sei não, não estou com um bom pressentimento. — Falou Teddy um pouco preocupado com a menina — Olha só, já voltaram, achei que fossem demorar mais. — Falou Teddy para James e Lysa que acabara de chegar.

— E então, do que estavam conversando? — Perguntou James se sentando no chão com Lysa ao lado.

— Estávamos comentando que os Weasley costumam ser pervertidos as vezes. — Respondeu Teddy soltando uma fraca risada.

— Sério? Porque será que eu não estou surpreso? — Perguntou James a si próprio soltando uma fraca risada.

— Surpreso com o que? O fato dos Weasley ser um pouco pervertido às vezes ou o fato de estarmos conversando sobre o assunto? — Perguntou Fleur.

— Ambos os fatos. — Respondeu James dando de ombros.

— James você viu sua irmã por ai? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Não, porque? — Perguntou James confuso.

— Ela saiu a um bom tempo dizendo que ia comer algo na cozinha e não voltou até agora, estou achando um pouco estranho a demora. — Respondeu Teddy dando de ombros.

— Ela foi sozinha ou com Hugo e Miguel? — Perguntou James.

— Foi com o Hugo e o Miguel. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Há então é normal ela demorar, até o Hugo estar satisfeito demora ainda. — Falou James rindo.

Mesmo com o que James havia dito Teddy continuou preocupado.

— Tiveram sucesso pra ensinar o patrono? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Bastante, achávamos que crianças do terceiro ano teria mais dificuldade em aprender, mas até que eles foram bem. — Falou Remo.

— Os Sonserinos também participaram? — Perguntou James.

— Alguns sim, outros ficaram apenas olhando, o Malfoy foi assim, ele ficou observando uma menina praticar. — Falou Teddy.

— Que menina? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Uma de cabelo escuro e olhos claros, porque o interesse? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Apenas curiosidade. — Respondeu Scorpius dando de ombros.

— Scorpius, porque seu pai anda com aquelas faixas no braço? — Perguntou Roxanne.

— Depois que Voldemort morreu a marca no braço dele se transformou em uma cicatriz, diz minha mãe que ele tentou fazer com que a cicatriz sumisse, mas quando não conseguiu começou a andar com aquilo no braço. — Respondeu Scorpius dando de ombros.

Lysa que via que o irmão estava meio distraído e quieto no canto se levantou e se sentou ao lado dele, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele, só depois de fazer isso ele percebeu sua presença.

— Olá. — Falou Lorcan.

— Porque você esta assim, quieto e distraído? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Não tem nada pra fazer. — Respondeu Lorcan dando de ombros.

— Sente falta de casa, da mamãe? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Um pouco, como foi o passeio? — Perguntou Lorcan mudando de assunto.

— Foi legal, calmo e sem ninguém para perturbar, como aquelas meninas que vivem dando em cima do James. — Falou Lysa baixinho para que ninguém escutasse.

— Você pode até enganar o Potter, dizendo que não se importa com o fato dele ficar com varias meninas, mas não me engana Lysa, não é de hoje que você vive triste por ele ser galinha, da para perceber que ele trata você diferente daquelas meninas. — Falou Lorcan para irmã que abaixou o olhar pensando no que James havia dito no túnel da passagem secreta.

— É, ele disse que nunca me magoaria, dizendo que eu sou diferente, mas eu ainda tenho medo de que no fim eu posso acabar machucada, acho que não seria fácil admitir a todos que gosto dele. — Falou Lysa baixinho.

— Lysa, pra ninguém é fácil admitir que ama alguém, você sabe muito bem que para ser feliz ao lado de um Potter não é fácil, mas para alguns valem a pena. — Falou Lorcan.

— De quem exatamente você esta falando? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Não se faça de burra, tem tantos exemplos, os avós de James, você conhece a história deles, é bem parecida com a de você e dele, ela conseguiu passar por cima de tudo que era difícil e acabou por ser feliz, mesmo não tendo tido uma vida muito longa ao lado dele, tio Harry e tia Gina são as mesmas coisa, sabe muito bem que a mãe do James passou por cima das opiniões ditas que ela só estava com o tio Harry por causa de dinheiro, e hoje eles estão juntos e felizes, esta acontecendo o mesmo com Al e Elliz, eles também terão que passar por cima das opiniões ditas sobre eles serem primos, quer dizer, não de sangue. — Respondeu Lorcan.

— Mas e se no meu caso com o James for apenas um erro? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Nós crescemos na vida cometendo erros, todo erro tem sua lição, sabe, pode até ser que não dê certo, mas pense que antes de acabar você teve momentos felizes. — Respondeu Lorcan sorrindo para irmã.

— Você é incrível Lorcan, não sei como até agora nunca arrumou uma namorada, gosta de alguém? — Perguntou Lysa para o irmão, sabia que ele daria uma resposta a ela.

— Não sei se gostar é a palavra certa. — Respondeu Lorcan.

— Tudo bem então, existe alguém que você fique observando, sabe, alguém que ganhe sua atenção. — Explicou Lysa.

— Sim, as vezes acho que fico olhando Roxanne até demais, digo, mais que o normal. — Respondeu Lorcan olhando para Roxanne, foi ai que Lysa percebeu que seu irmão não estava distraído olhando para o nada, ele estava olhando em direção a Roxanne.

— Roxanne? É, quem sabe né, ela é legal, mas você não é tão próximo assim dela, né? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Não muito, as vezes acho que converso com ela apenas porque costumamos ficar todos juntos, sabe, nós dois somos amigos do Al, mesmo tendo amigos em comum não conversamos muito. — Respondeu Lorcan.

— Porque você é tímido, tudo bem que eu também não sou de chegar e conversar, mas eu já percebi que você é tímido quanto a meninas. — Falou Lysa.

— Mamãe também era assim, quer dizer, não tanto quanto a gente, mas ela tem mais sucesso fazendo amizade do que nós dois. — Falou Lorcan.

— Mas lembre, a mamãe quando faz amizade sempre fala coisas fora do comum, tipo daquelas criaturas estranhas. — Falou Lysa.

— E eu ainda não acredito que consegui ver um daqueles. — Falou Lorcan rindo.

— Eu também não, você ficou muito engraçado com aqueles óculos coloridos. — Falou Lysa rindo mais ainda.

— Engraçadinha. — Falou Lorcan se levantando — Sabe, ficar o dia inteiro sem fazer nada nos deixa com preguiça, da até mesmo sono. — Falou Lorcan.

— Eu sei. — Falou Lysa.

Voltaram a ficar em silencio, um ao lado do outro.

— Você e seu irmão deviam ser assim. — Falou Vic indicando Lorcan e Lysa.

— Se fossemos eu desconfiaria que eu fosse trocada na maternidade e que não sou filha de Rony e Hermione. — Falou Rose rindo.

— Eu concordo que também acharia estranho se eles fossem calminhos demais. — Concordou Teddy.

— Então Teddy, você disse que eu era o segundo pedófilo, mas não disse quem era o primeiro, nos diga quem é primeiro. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Meu pai, quem mais seria? — Perguntou Teddy como se fosse obvio.

Todos olharam para Remo que ficou envergonhado e olhou para os lados.

— Você não tem que dizer nada, não esta muito pra traz não em. — Falou Tonks.

— Eu concordo, minha querida filha, tão inocente. — Falou Gui (mais velho).

— Inocente? Onde? Essa aqui ela... — Teddy não pode terminar de dizer, já que Vic tapou sua boca com a mão e beliscou o braço dele, o fazendo parar de falar.

— _Continue e fique sabendo que eu ficarei em greve durante um ano. — _Sussurrou Vic apenas para que o esposo ouvisse.

Depois que Vic tirou sua mão da frente da boca de Teddy todos ficaram confusos, já que ele não continuou o que estava falando, os mais velhos que já eram casados já imaginavam que Vic o ameaçou e Helena ria por isso.

Do outro lado do grande salão Draco e Astória continuavam do mesmo jeito desde quando a menina havia aprendido o feitiço, ela ainda estava falando sobre como era bom conjurar um patrono, e Draco sabia que ela estava fazendo aquilo para que ele não mencionasse algo sobre a noite passada.

— Como será que vai ser a leitura hoje? — Perguntou Astória antes que Draco pudesse dizer algo.

— Não sei, só peço que eu não esteja nos próximos capítulos. — Respondeu Draco.

— Ainda bem que até agora eu não apareci nesse livro, meu nome nem ao menos foi mencionado. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

— Mesmo que aparecesse seu nome com certeza não diria que você estivesse fazendo algo ruim, sabe, a única coisa que dizem naquele livro sobre mim é que eu estou fazendo mal a alguém. — Falou Draco.

— É, e você lembra quando eles disseram que na verdade são sete livros, contando sobre o Potter dos 11 a 17 anos, você deve aparecer bastante nos outros livros também. — Falou Astória.

— Ainda bem que não estamos lendo sobre o livro do terceiro ano. — Falou Draco.

— Porque? Você fez algo a eles no seu terceiro ano? — Perguntou Astória.

— Quando é que eu não faço né Astória, eu tirei uma com a cara do Potter o ano inteiro por ele ter desmaiado por causa do ataque do dementador, depois fiz aquela idiotice com o guarda caça, sendo que quem errou foi eu, sem contar que no terceiro ano a Granger me deu um forte tapa na cara. — Falou Draco se lembrando que Hermione havia usado muita força quando bateu nele.

— Vamos começar por parte, o negocio do Hagrid, me explica como aconteceu isso. — Falou Astória.

— Estavamos estudando hipogrifos e Hagrid disse que nunca de deve insultar um hipogrifo, só que ai eu insultei o animal e ele avançou em mim, só isso, e eu agi como a vitima, entende? Sendo que o professor havia dito que não podia fazer aquilo. — Falou Draco.

— E o que aconteceu com o hipogrifo? — Perguntou Astória.

— Meu pai disse que haviam sacrificado ele, mas o Potter disse que o Black fugiu com ele dos terrenos da escola, então podemos perceber que o Potter e seus amigos salvaram o animal. — Respondeu Draco.

— E como era o animal? — Perguntou Astória.

— Até que era bem dócil. — Respondeu Draco dando de ombros.

— Tá, e porque a Granger deu um tapa em você? — Perguntou Astória.

— Porque eu insultei o Hagrid. — Respondeu Draco.

— Você também em Draco, não da uma dentro. — Falou Astória rindo — Você as vezes precisa pensar no ponto de vistas deles. — Falou Astória para Draco que olhou para ela confuso.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Draco.

— Sabe, imagine que você é o Potter e que o Potter é você, sabe, você perde seus pais, passa por tantos momentos difíceis, e para piorar a situação uma pessoa irritante não sai do seu pé. — Respondeu Astória dando de ombros.

— Me acha irritante? — Perguntou Draco rindo.

— As vezes. — Respondeu Astória rindo junto dele — Vamos usar o Weasley como exemplo, ele tem uma família enorme e amorosa, a quantidade de carinho que um sente pelo outro recompensa o que eles não tem de dinheiro, e você pode perceber que eles enfrentam as dificuldades juntos, não é como lá em casa, a minha madrasta e a Dafne vivem gastando com bobagem e quem sofre é meu pai para poder pagar. — Explicou Astória, Draco pode entender o que ele havia dito.

— Entendi, do mesmo jeito que ele não gosta que eu insulte a mãe dele a o resto da família eu não gostaria que ele insultasse minha mãe, é isso? — Perguntou Draco.

— Exatamente, até que você raciocina rápido, mas na verdade ele não gosta dos insultos por que essas pessoas que você esta insultando é as pessoas mais importantes para ele, do mesmo jeito que sua mãe é importante para você. — Respondeu Astória.

— Fico me perguntando o que você esta fazendo na Sonserina. — Falou Draco soltando um leve sorriso.

— Bom, o chapéu seletor me disse que eu tinha poucas características que me mandassem para a Sonserina, mas ai eu pensei, meu pai foi da Sonserina, ele ficara orgulhoso por eu ter ido para a mesma casa que ele, então eu pedi para o chapéu seletor me colocar na casa de cor verde e prata, mas ele me avisou que eu iria me arrepender por ter pedido isso varias vezes. — Explicou Astória dando de ombros.

— E qual são essas características que te mandariam para cá? — Perguntou Draco.

— As vezes Draco, eu sei esnobar uma pessoa, mas só faço isso quando precisa. — Respondeu Astória dando de ombros.

— Mas mudando de assunto, sua irmã e minha antiga turminha parecia estar armando alguma coisa. — Falou Draco.

— Sério? Contra quem? — Perguntou Astória.

— Não sei, tenho certeza que eles estão tramando junto com Umbridge, eles não quiseram me contar, e vi quando Umbridge saiu logo depois que eles haviam saído também. — Respondeu Draco.

— Porque não me avisou? Poderíamos ter ido atrás deles para descobrirmos algo. — Falou Astória.

— Astória, não queira ser uma segunda Granger, já basta uma nessa escola, e outra coisa, não acha que aquele acidente com os Dementadores já foram o bastante? — Perguntou Draco, o loiro tinha que admitir que sentia uma certa preocupação quanto a Astória.

— Só não quero que aconteça com as pessoas o mesmo que aconteceu comigo. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

— Astória, antes de querer que as pessoas estejam em segurança, garanta a si mesma sua própria segurança, nem ao menos sabe se essas pessoas fariam o mesmo por você. — Falou Draco.

— Mas Draco, Umbridge sabe exatamente em quem ela tem que avançar, em uma pessoa fraca, para que assim ela possa atingir o Potter, seja do futuro ou do presente, e olha para eles, são pessoas que só querem o bem, se eu souber que ela esta tentando fazer algo ruim a algum deles eu tentaria impedir de qualquer forma, preste atenção, imagine que ela tentaria atingir o Draco do futuro, mas para isso ela teria que o atrair para cá, e para isso ela com certeza teria que fazer algo ruim a Cath e a Scorpius. — Falou Astória.

Rapidamente Draco tratou de olhou para o grupo do futuro que estava do outro lado do salão, olhou a procura de Scorpius e Cath, mas achou apenas Scorpius e o menino que Cath costumava andar estava junto dos outros, sentiu uma certa preocupação ao pensar que Cath estava andando pelo castelo sozinha, teria que saber onde a menina estava, mas para isso não poderia ir até lá.

— Astória, você poderia fazer um favor pra mim? — Perguntou Draco a Astória que olhou para ele confuso.

— Depende, se for uma coisa ruim eu não faço, mas me diga o que é. — Respondeu Astória.

— Você foi no ultimo passeio a Hogsmeade com o pessoal do futuro, então não seria nada estranho você ir até lá, então eu quero que você vá lá e pergunte onde esta Cath, arrume uma desculpa qualquer, só quero que saiba onde ela esta. — Falou Draco.

— Isso por acaso é preocupação? — Perguntou Astória sarcástica.

— Deixa de graça, vai lá e pergunta, estarei esperando você no meu dormitório. — Falou Draco se levantando.

— Ei, espera ai, eu não vou ir no seu dormitório. — Falou Astória se levantando e indo até ele antes que ele sumisse entre as pessoas que estavam ali.

— Eu não vou aprisionar você lá dentro, se Crabbe ou Goyle estiver lá nós saímos, porque se virem que você foi perguntar e voltou para conversar comigo irão perceber que eu tenho tido algo haver com sua pergunta. — Falou Draco.

— Mas me responde primeiro, esta preocupado com ela? — Perguntou Astória olhando nos olhos de Draco para ter certeza que ele não estava mentindo.

— Acho que sim. — Respondeu Draco saindo do salão e indo para seu próprio dormitório.

_"Pelo jeito ele esta mesmo mudando, não sei porque mas as vezes sinto medo de ficar próximo demais dele, como na noite passada, ter que ficar naquele armário de vassouras, pare de pensar nisso Astória, vocês só tiveram uma recaída" Pensou Astória abanando a cabeça de um lado para o outro._

Ela olhou para o grupo de pessoas que na maioria era do futuro e meia que insegura foi até ela, no caminho ela já pensava em uma desculpa caso eles perguntassem algo, quando foi perceber estava na frente de Scorpius e todos olhavam para ela confusa, a loira sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e tinha certeza que estava corada.

— Ér, Scorpius cadê a Cath? — Perguntou Astória tentando não olhar para as outras pessoas que estavam em volta.

— Ela subiu para o dormitório, disse que estava com cólica, iria tomar uma poção e deitar um pouco, para que a dor passasse, porque? — Perguntou Scorpius com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Eu só queria tirar uma duvida com ela, nada demais, sabe, o mundo trouxa me interessa bastante, quer dizer, chama minha atenção, e ela disse que gosta também, então eu queria conversar com ela sobre essas coisas, saber algo do futuro, curiosidade que qualquer um aqui tem né. — Respondeu Astória sorrindo amarelo.

— Há entendi, terá que falar com ela em outra hora. — Falou Scorpius ainda com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Tudo bem então, eu já vou indo. — Falou Astória se virando rapidamente, antes que pudesse sumir da visão do grupo do futuro ouviu Scorpius a chamando, se virou e viu que ele sorria.

— Eu esqueci de dizer, você é uma péssima mentirosa, diga a seu amigo que se ele quiser saber de algo que ele mesmo venha perguntar. — Falou Scorpius.

Astória sorriu amarelo mais uma vez, se virou e saiu andando o mais normalmente possível, foi logo em direção do salão comunal da Sonserina e em seguida ao dormitório de Draco, quando abriu a porta do dormitório encontrou o loiro na cama mais distante da porta.

— Entra, eles acabaram de sair rindo por ai, acho que eles não vão voltar tão cedo. — Falou Draco — Pode fechar a porta. — Falou Draco quando viu que Astória deixaria a porta aberta, ela fechou e foi até a cama dele, ficando em pé ao lado da cama — Pode sentar eu não mordo em. — Falou Draco rindo, ele encolheu as pernas deixando um espaço para que Astória sentasse e foi o que ela fez.

— Bom, eu fui perguntar para o Scorpius e ele... — Astória não pode terminar de responder já que Draco a interrompeu.

— Onde ela esta? Achei estranho ela estar andando sozinha, normalmente ela anda com aquele Felipe. — Falou Draco.

— Ele disse que ela esta no dormitório, ela disse que estava com cólica e que subiria para o dormitório para tomar uma poção e descansar esperando que a dor passasse. — Falou Astória — E o Scorpius perceber que quem estava querendo saber sobre Cath era você. — Falou Astória.

— Como ele percebeu isso? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— É que eu sou péssima em mentir. — Respondeu Astória sorrindo fraco.

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer algo escutaram passos vindo do lado de fora do quarto, Astória olhou apavorada para Draco que olhou para ela da mesma forma.

— Sobe em cima da cama. — Falou Draco para a morena que arregalou os olhos.

— O que? Nem pensar. — Falou Astória ainda com os olhos arregalados.

Draco ao ver uma sombra por baixo da porta puxou Astória para cima da cama, a menina ficou assustada, com um rápido aceno de varinha de Draco as cortinas da cama foram fechadas, Astória colocou suas pernas em cima da cama, para que assim as pessoas que estavam entrando no quarto não visse seus pés.

Draco rapidamente colocou sua mão na frente da boca de Astória, impedindo que ela falasse algo, colocou o dedo indicador na frente dos próprios lábios na tentativa de dar o sinal para que Astória não tentasse falar, depois que ela assentiu ele tirou sua mão da frente da boca dela.

Segundos depois puderam ver que as pessoas que entrara no quarto acabara de fechar a porta do local.

— Até que não foi difícil pegar aqueles três. — Falou uma menina, puderam perceber que era a voz de Pansy.

— Diferente daquela outra loira, ela estava com uma cara de dor, mas mesmo assim tentou jogar um feitiço em nós. — Ouviram a voz de Dafne.

— Ela acertou em mim, fui arremessado na parede, mas mudando de assunto, vocês sabiam que existia aquilo dentro da floresta proibida? — Perguntou quem parecia ser Goyle.

— Eu nunca entrei lá, como eu ia saber? — Perguntou Dafne.

— Eu também nunca entrei lá, mas o Draco uma vez teve que ir lá junto dos amigos do Potter e do guarda caça, nos contou como era, mas nunca mencionou aquilo. — Falou Crabbe.

— Aquele lugar era bem longe, talvez eles não tenham ido tão longe assim com Hagrid, vocês viram quantas aranhas tinha no caminho para lá, eu quase deixei aquela menina no mesmo lugar e voltei correndo, só não fiz isso porque Umbridge disse que nós ganharíamos algo melhor em troca quando ela tomasse o castelo de Dumbledore. — Falou Pansy.

— Será que ela vai mesmo conseguir fazer isso, porque Dumbledore foi tirado uma vez de Hogwarts, lembram? No segundo ano quando a escola estava sendo atacada pelo monstro que estava na camara secreta. — Falou Goyle.

— Mas o Ministério fez isso, Umbridge esta sozinha agora, ainda mais com as denuncias de que ela tem torturado o Potter. — Falou Crabbe.

— Eu ainda acho que é capaz de Ministério ajudar ela, sabe, olha esse monte de regras que ela conseguiu colocar na escola com a ajuda de Fudge, e Fudge é fraco perto das outras pessoas que trabalham no Ministério, e vocês viram o tanto de gente que estava em volta daquele lugar, é claro que estão ajudando Umbridge, Potter pode até ser bom em duelo, mas ganhar um duelo sendo que ele estará sozinho contra aquele monte de gente é quase impossível. — Falou Dafne.

— Mas e se mandarem pessoas do futuro para vir resgatar eles? E se Umbridge dizer que estamos junto com ela? — Perguntou Goyle com um leve tom de medo na voz.

— É só dizermos que estávamos sendo controlados pela Maldição Imperius, isso funcionou varias vezes, com varias pessoas, principalmente com o pai de Draco, ele disse que quando o pai dele foi preso ele disse que estava sendo controlado por Voldemort. — Falou Dafne.

— Meus pais também fizeram isso, ninguém da sua família é comensal Dafne? — Perguntou Crabbe.

— Não, meu pai não ajuda nem Dumbledore e nem Voldemort. — Falou Dafne — Ele é apenas um fracote, minha mãe e eu estamos apenas esperando ele morrer pegarmos a herança e jogar Astória na rua, ou podemos fazer ela de empregada, afinal ela não tem valor igual a um Elfo domestico. — Falou Dafne.

Astória já iria dizer algo quando escutou Dafne insultar seu pai, mas Draco tapou sua boca novamente, a morena tentou sair da cama, mas Draco enlaçou sua cintura com o braço livre e a puxou, colando seus corpos, ao sentir seu corpo grudado ao de Draco, Astória paralisou, ficando parada, voltaram a escutar o que os quatro dizia do outro lado da cortina.

— E não somos os únicos da Sonserina que esta junto de Umbridge, pra falar a verdade eu vi que tem uma menina da Lufa Lufa, ela disse que esta fazendo isso Umbridge prometeu a ela que quando tomasse a escola ela não precisaria estudar para passar o ano. — Falou Pansy.

— Duvido, acho que os únicos alunos que terão alguma vantagem em ter Umbridge como diretora será os Sonserinos mesmo, poderemos acabar com o resto da escola e nada irá acontecer com nós. — Falou Goyle rindo.

— Bom, daqui a pouco estará escurecendo, teremos que jantar na cozinha, não podemos sair do salão para ajudar Umbridge nas vistas de Dumbledore, e antes de irmos tenho que cuidar de outra pessoa antes, ela esta acabando com meus planos do futuro. — Falou Dafne.

— Sei de quem você esta falando, eu ajudarei você com o maior prazer. — Falou Pansy.

— Odeio ter que comer na cozinha com aquelas criaturas horríveis, mas fazer o que, se for para Umbridge conseguir realizar seu plano, eu posso fazer isso ao menos uma vez na vida. — Falou Crabbe.

— Vamos. — Falou Goyle.

Ouviram todos sair e depois a porta ser fechada, passara alguns minutos e Draco ainda estava abraçado a cintura de Astória, pensava em que pessoas os quatro que a pouco estava no quarto estava falando.

— Draco. — Chamou Astória.

— Sim. — Falou Draco olhando para ela.

— Poderia me soltar? — Perguntou Astória.

Draco olhou para seu próprio braço que estava em volta da cintura dela, e logo depois que perceber que ainda estava abraçado a ela a soltou, a menina se sentou de frente para ele, ela o olhava atentamente.

— No que esta pensando? — Perguntou Astória.

— Em quem poderia ser que eles estão falando, são tantas pessoas que eu sei que eles não gostam. — Respondeu Draco.

— Você ouviu o que eles estavam falando, que nada irá acontecer com eles só porque estão ajudando Umbridge, e eles também disseram que tem outras pessoas do Ministério ajudando eles, quem poderá ser? — Perguntou Astória.

— É provável que os pais de Crabbe e Goyle estejam ajudando. — Falou Draco.

— Mas o povo do futuro não estava falando que tinha algo que os impedia de falar sobre a leitura? — Perguntou Astória.

— Ela poderia ter dito que era algo que prejudicasse Potter e Dumbledore, ela não precisa necessariamente dizer algo sobre a leitura. — Falou Draco — Temos que descobrir quem sumiu e quem é a pessoa que a Dafne quer pegar antes de ir ajudar Umbridge. — Falou Draco se levantando da cama.

— Vamos,eu vou perguntar para o Scorpius se alguém que ande com ele sumiu, assim saberemos quem sumiu. — Falou Astória se levantando também.

— Vamos. — Falou Draco pegando a mão da menina e saindo do dormitório, quando passaram pelo salão comunal todos ficaram olhando confusos, Astória percebeu o porque, os dois estavam andando de mãos dadas.

Não agüentando que todos olhassem para eles curiosos Astória parou em meio a um corredor, o loiro olhou confuso para ela.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— Estão todos olhando para nós Draco, acabamos de sair do seu dormitório de mãos dadas, as pessoas da Sonserina vai achar que estamos juntos, e não estou agüentando essas pessoas olhando para mim com cara de curiosos. — Falou Astória.

— Tá bom, nada de mãos dadas, vamos. — Falou Draco soltando a mão dela e seguindo para o grande salão — Eu vou com você até onde estiver o pessoal do futuro, eu fico do seu lado e você pergunta. — Falou Draco.

— Mas porque eu tenho que perguntar? — Perguntou Astória.

— Astória, eu posso até estar mudando um pouco, mas não estou pronto para isso, vai ficar parecendo que eu estou me importando com eles, que estou preocupado. — Falou Draco andando pelos corredores.

— Mas você esta preocupado, já que sabe que se fizerem algo com eles irão fazer algo contra seus futuros filhos. — Falou Astória o seguindo.

— Outra hora nós conversamos sobre isso Astória, você sabe o que fazer, se tivermos sorte eles ainda estão no grande salão. — Falou Draco.

— Mas e se eles perguntarem porque estamos perguntando? — Perguntou Astória.

— Diga a verdade, diga que ouvimos Crabbe, Goyle, Dafne e Pansy dizer que Umbridge estava planejando algo, e que já estão realizando o plano. — Falou Draco.

— Mas porque acha que eles irão acreditar em você? — Perguntou Astória.

— Lembra o que Scorpius disse? Você é considerada parte da família, o que significa que ele conhece você e vai saber que você não mentiria. — Falou Draco.

Não demorou muito e já estavam no grande salão, depois de procurar um pouco acharam as pessoas do futuro e foram até lá, eles ficaram olhando para Astória e Draco, a morena olhava para Scorpius e Draco olhava em volta, tentando não notar o olhar curiosos das pessoas.

— Scorpius, alguém entre vocês por acaso sumiu? — Perguntou Astória o mais normal possível.

— Não, porque? — Perguntou Scorpius confuso.

— É que eu e o Draco estávamos no... quer dizer... Ouvimos Dafne, Pansy, Goyle e Crabbe dizer que estavam planejando algo com Umbridge, e ouvimos eles dizer algo sobre pegar alguém, então achamos que poderia ser algum de vocês. — Falou Astória.

— Cadê sua irmã James? — Perguntou Gui (mais velho).

— Eu não sei. — Falou James.

— Do tempo que ela saiu ela já teria voltado. — Falou Fleur.

— James procura sua irmã no Mapa do Maroto, agora. — Falou Teddy já preocupado.

Enquanto James pegava o mapa e procurava o nome de Lily ficaram todos olhando em volta, até Dumbledore chegar perto deles.

— E então, como foi as aulas? Porque parecem preocupados? — Perguntou Dumbledore olhando para cada um deles.

— Minha irmã sumiu, e Hugo e Miguel também não esta aqui, não encontrei os nomes deles. — Falou James.

— Onde esta Umbridge? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Sumiu, a muito tempo em. — Falou Draco.

Helena ao ouvir que seu filho sumiu sentiu seus olhos se umedecerem, for por isso que ela acordou sentindo uma dor no peito, sentia que algo ruim aconteceria a um de seus filhos, olhou para Carlinhos que olhava para os lados, como se a qualquer momento Miguel pudesse aparecer e dizer que fora apenas um engano o fato dele ter sumido.

— Carlinhos. — Chamou Helena baixinho.

— Vou achar eles, prometo a você. — Falou Carlinhos se levantado e ajudando a esposa a se levantar também.

— James liga para seus pais e para seu tio Rony. — Falou Gui se levantando.

— Não deveria ter saído da escola. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Vamos achar eles. — Falou Fleur.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, Fernando e Dominique apareceram juntos.

— Fernando, seu irmão sumiu, me ajude a procurar ele. — Falou Carlinhos ao menino que assentiu.

— Mas como assim sumiu? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Ele foi na cozinha, eu acho que alguém os pegou na hora que estavam indo ou na hora que estavam voltando. — Falou Carlinhos — James também procura a Cath, ela também saiu, podem ter pegado ela também. — Falou Carlinhos para o sobrinho que verificou no mapa.

— Ela também não esta no dormitório. — Falou James depois de um tempo procurando.

— O que? — Perguntaram Draco e Felipe ao mesmo tempo — Se ela não esta lá, onde ela vai estar? — Perguntou Felipe olhando para o pai.

— Ela com certeza também foi pega, James vai logo ligar para seu pai, e manda ele trazer o Malfoy também. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Vou ir pegar o celular do meu irmão. — Falou James se levantando e indo até o jardim, onde sabia que o irmão estaria com a namorada, podendo ver seu irmão sentado em baixo de uma arvore — Al empresta seu celular? — Perguntou James após chegar onde o irmão estava.

— Porque? Aconteceu algo? — Perguntou Al confusa.

— Sim, a Lily sumiu junto de Hugo e Miguel, e Cath também sumiu, vou lugar avisando ao papai e pedir para ele vir para cá imediatamente. — Falou James discando o numero do pai.

— Como assim meu irmão sumiu? — Perguntou Elliz preocupada.

— Um minuto. — Falou James esperando que alguém atendesse o celular.

— O que foi Al? — Ouviu a voz de seu pai do outro lado da linha.

— Não é o Al pai, é o James, estou ligando para você avisando que a Lily sumiu e pedindo para você vir imediatamente para cá. — Falou James.

— Como assim sua irmã sumiu James? — Perguntou Harry (adulto), James já podia identificar preocupação em sua voz.

— Eu não sei, ela foi até a cozinha com Hugo e Miguel e sumiu, os meninos sumiram junto com ela, e Cath também sumiu, então é melhor você chamar tio Rony e o Sr. Malfoy. — Falou James.

— Em menos de meia hora eu estarei ai, diga para seus tios me esperarem na sala precisa, não será bom conversarmos no meio do salão, você já procurou no mapa? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Sim, e não achei nenhum deles. — Respondeu James.

— Tudo bem, eu e sua mãe chegamos ai daqui a pouco. — Falou Harry encerrando a ligação.

— Al, levanta que temos que esperar o papai no grande salão e depois seguimos com ele até a sala precisa. — Falou James para o irmão que assentiu e foi com ele até o grande salão, ficando junto do resto do grupo — Ele falou que daqui a pouco esta ai, disse que não seria bom nós conversarmos sobre o sumiço dos quatro no meio do salão. — Falou James para seu tio Carlinhos que assentiu.

— Vamos esperar eles chegarem, e Dumbledore foi chamar Fudge. — Falou Gui (mais velho).

— Não tenho certeza se meu pai vai aceitar ajuda da equipe de auror dessa época, não temos nada contra, mas vocês sabem que Fudge não sabe em quem confiar, e é até capaz de trazer alguém que tenha a marca negra no braço. — Falou Al.

— Vamos esperar eles chegarem, com certeza não vai demorar, se ele vai ou não aceitar a ajuda do Ministério ele mesmo resolve. — Falou Fleur.

— Só não entendi porque os outros dois que nos avisaram saíram igual uns loucos a procura de alguém. — Falou Felipe.

— Astória disse que ela e Draco ouviram Dafne dizer que ainda iria ir atrás de alguém, então cada um foi para um lado, para tentar descobrir quem era a próxima pessoa que seria pega. — Falou Scorpius.

— Oferecemos ajuda, mas eles disseram que não precisavam. — Falou Rose dando de ombros.

Depois do que Scorpius e Rose havia dito todos voltaram a ficar em silencio, não souberam quanto tempo passou, apenas viram o costumeiro clarão iluminar o salão que não estava tão cheio assim, quando o clarão sumiu puderam ver Gina (adulta), Hermione (adulta), Astória (adulta) com os olhos vermelhos, provavelmente estavam chorando pelo fato de saber que seus filhos haviam sumido, seus marido estavam ao lado segurando a mão de cada uma das esposas, Gina (adulta) tinha faixas enroladas no braço, e isso não passou despercebido por James.

— O que você fez no seu braço? — Perguntou James que estava sempre preocupado com a mãe.

— Eu cai naquela escada que dá para o jardim no telhado, escorreguei na escada que estava molhada. — Explicou Gina (adulta) fazendo uma careta ao dobrar o braço — Não doe muito, só esta ardendo. — Falou Gina quando via que o filho iria falar mais alguma coisa.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, Dumbledore apareceu seguido por Fudge.

— Dumbledore me disse que alguns dos visitantes do futuro sumiu, tem alguém em mente que possa estar por trás disso? — Perguntou Fudge.

— É claro, Umbridge é a pessoa que esta fazendo isso, tenho certeza. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Pelo que vejo você acabou de chegar Potter, então não pode opinar não sabendo da situação, é falta de educação culpar pessoas sem provas, irei chamar a equipe de Auror do Ministério para ajudar na busca. — Falou Fudge já se virando.

— Não precisa, não quero ajuda de pessoas que eu não sei se posso ou não confiar, pode deixar que eu mesmo cuidarei disso. — Falou Harry (adulto) fazendo o Ministro se virar para ele incrédulo.

— Esta dizendo que não conheço quem trabalha para mim? Que não sei em quem confiar? — Perguntou Fudge.

— Sim, estou dizendo sim que você não sabe quem são as pessoas que trabalha para vocês, que não as conhece de verdade, você por acaso sabe porque tudo isto esta acontecendo? Porque você mandou uma mulher que não sabia quem realmente era para tentar tomar a escola de Dumbledore, você esta a mandando aqui porque a única coisa que deseja a si mesmo é popularidade, é a única coisa que você quer ser, popular, do mesmo jeito no torneio do ano passado, você poderia muito bem ter cancelado o torneio quando um menino de catorze anos entrou no torneio sem ao menos se inscrever, se tivesse feito isso Voldemort não teria voltado. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Não se faça do Sr. da razão Potter, não tem que dizer nada sobre o que eu faço ou o que eu deixo de fazer, e você esta achando que irá achar essas crianças sozinhas? Me poupe né. — Falou Fudge rindo.

— Não disse que irei achar eles sozinho, tenho a família da minha esposa para me ajudar, e posso garantir que eles tem mais experiências do que essas pessoas que você alega conhecer. — Falou Harry (adulto) — E outra coisa, eu sou o pai de uma das crianças que esta desaparecida, então eu tomo as minhas próprias decisões. — Falou Harry (adulto) fazendo o ministro fechar os punhos de raiva.

— Você pode ser tudo, pode ser o menino que sobreviveu e o menino que tem salvado a escola por vários anos, mas eu continuo sendo o Ministro. — Falou Fudge.

— É ai que você esta errada, você é o ministro das pessoas dessa época, eu sou do futuro, onde existe outro ministro, então você não é o meu ministro, não tenho que respeitar a você do mesmo jeito que respeito um ministro e não tenho que ficar seguindo suas ordens. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Tudo bem Potter, faça do jeito que você preferir, mas quando você perceber que não irá conseguir os achar sozinho, eu terei o maior prazer de negar ajuda a você. — Falou Fudge.

— Eu sei, afinal você só faz as coisas que Lucio Malfoy fala, não é, do mesmo jeito que no segundo ano, ele mandou você prender Dumbledore e você fez, é interessante como você sempre faz o que pessoas ruins pedem. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Dumbledore foi preso por votação do conselho. — Falou Fudge.

— É, você tem razão, mas Hagrid não foi preso por ordem de nenhum conselho, não é, você recebeu a denuncia de alguém é foi logo o expulsando da escola, ele não teve a mínima chance. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Voce se lembra quem o denunciou? — Perguntou Harry vendo Fudge empalidecer — Ó sim você lembra, foi Voldemort que o denunciou, o autor pela morte da menina denunciou Hagrid a você, e você expulsou uma pessoa inocente, queria saber o que a população bruxa iria pensar de você se soubessem disso. — Falou Harry olhando em volta, para os adolescentes que escutavam a conversa atentos.

Depois de ouvir tudo o que Harry (adulto) havia dito Fudge se virou e foi embora, deixando todos ali parados, estavam todos estáticos pelo que Harry (adulto) havia dito.

— O que foi aquilo? — Perguntou Fleur.

— É apenas algo que ele possa pensar, sabe, assim ele poderá pedir desculpas as famílias que com certeza irão tentar o tirar do Ministério. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— Como pode ter certeza que vão o tirar? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Todas as regras que Umbridge implantou aqui na escola tiveram a autorização dele, ainda mais aquela que diz que todos os alunos são obrigados a passar por um interrogatório, que na verdade é uma tortura que também é usada a poção veritasserum, e todos sabem que essa poção é proibida para esse tipo de uso, ainda mais quando Umbridge usou contra menores de idade, ele não tem mais chance de ficar sendo o ministro, e vai piorar depois que todos descobrirem que ele ocultou o fato de Voldemort estar vivo. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Vamos para a sala precisa, é mais seguro conversarmos lá. — Falou Harry (adulto) para todos que assentiram e o seguiram.

Muitos poderia pensar que Harry (adulto) estava calmo demais para alguém que tinha a filha desaparecida, mas o coração de Harry estava quase que se despedaçando ao pensar que a filha poderia estar em perigo, tentava ser o mais forte que possível, se demonstrasse que não estava agüentando não estaria ajudando Gina em nada que também tinha seu coração triste por não ter a filha ao lado.

Hermione (adulta) que estava quieta até demais segurava com força a mão do marido, em seus pensamentos passavam a ideia de que ela devia ter percebido que algo estava errado com seu filho, afinal, toda mãe sente que algo não esta certo quanto a seus filhos, não havia conseguido dormir de madrugada por acordar sentindo uma forte dor no peito, o marido logo percebeu que ela não estava bem, e para confortar a mulher passou a noite toda acordado com ela.

Seguiram para a sala precisa e Harry (adulto) mesmo imaginou um lugar confortável para que ficassem e pensassem onde Lily, Hugo, Miguel e Cath poderia estar.

— Quando foi a ultima vez que viram Cath? — Perguntou Astória sentada ao lado do marido que estava em silencio.

— Ela disse que iria ir para o dormitório, disse que estava com cólica e que tinha uma poção no dormitório que ajudasse a dor a passar, ela subiu e depois não a vimos mais. — Respondeu Felipe.

— Então ela não chegou a tomar a poção que estava no dormitório? — Perguntou Astória preocupada.

— Acho que não. — Falou Felipe.

— O que me deixa cada vez mais preocupada, Cath sempre tem que tomar essa poção quando tem cólica, e daqui a pouco vai escurecer, e ela não comeu nada desde que sumiu. — Falou Astória.

— O que cólica tem haver com comer? — Perguntou James confuso.

— Nesse período do mês a mulher não pode deixar de comer, sabe, sua energia vai se acabando, e a dor da cólica não ajuda muito, não pode deixar de comer, ela pode até mesmo desmaiar. — Falou Gina (adulta).

(Autora aqui: Gente isso aconteceu comigo, eu não tomei café e fui para o curso, estando menstruada, chegando ao curso a cólica começou e senti que não agüentaria ficar em pé, minha visão chegou a escurecer e eu cheguei até mesmo cair sem energia, então eu digo a vocês, nunca deixem de comer nesse período do mês)

— É por isso que eu agradeço por ser homem. — Falou Fernando.

— Eu vou até a cozinha, conheço alguns elfos lá e irei perguntar se eles viram se alguém pegou os três, quer dizer, os quatro. — Falou Harry (adulto) se levantando.

— Vou com você, já volto. — Falou Rony (adulto) para Hermione (adulta) que estava sentada em um sofá quieta, ela assentiu e Harry seguiu em direção da cozinha com Rony (adulto) ao seu lado.

Chegando na cozinha Rony (adulto) viu algo estranho atras de uma estatua e chamou a atenção do cunhado, chegando perto da estatua perceber que o que continha atrás era uma panela de chocolate no chão.

— Eles com certeza estavam levando o doce para o grande salão quando os pegaram no meio do caminho, olhe o tanto de colheres que tem ai, e Lily sempre quando faz chocolate diz que gosta de dividir com varias pessoas. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Vamos para a cozinha, talvez algum Elfo tenha escutado algum barulho, duvido que Lily não tenha gritado, e Cath também, sem contar os meninos que gritariam pedindo ajuda. — Falou Rony (adulto).

— Mas como ninguém teria escutado pelo castelo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Harry, todo mundo já deve conhecer o feitiço abaffiato, porque você sabe que ele esta sendo mencionado varias vezes no livro por nós mesmo. — Falou Rony (adulto).

— É, você tem razão, vamos logo falar com os elfos. — Falou Harry (adulto) seguindo para a cozinha, quando já haviam adentrado o lugar puderam ver vários elfos fazendo o que poderia ser o jantar — Dobby. — Chamou Harry ao ver o elfo amigo a alguns metros de distancia.

— Harry Potter, a Srta. Lily disse que você viria, mas Dobby não achou que fosse vir tão rápido, Dobby esta feliz que você derrotou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. — Falou Dobby segurando na mão de Harry e de Rony os levando para uma mesa um pouco mais longe dos fogões.

— Você esta bem Dobby? — Perguntou Harry se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de Rony e de frente para Dobby.

— Estou sim Harry Potter, Dobby esta gostando muito de estar trabalhando aqui em Hogwarts. — Falou Dobby.

— Então Dobby, você mencionou minha filha, você viu quando ela foi embora? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Sim, a Srta. Lily junto de seus amigos me ajudaram a fazer o doce que queriam, falaram que foi uma grande honra poder cozinhar com Dobby, Dobby ficou muito feliz pelas palavras dela, ela é uma ótima amiga. — Falava Dobby com um grande sorriso enfeitando seu rosto.

— Você viu se alguém pegou a Lily, na hora em que ela estava indo embora. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Dobby escutou um barulho estranho do lado de fora da cozinha um pouco depois que a Srta. Lily saiu, Dobby foi ver e viu que a Srta. Lily estava caída no chão junto de seus amigos, e tinha alguns meninos amigos do Sr. Draco indo a pegar no colo, também havia uma mulher vestindo roupas rosa, quando ela me viu disse que a Srta. Lily e seus amigos apenas haviam desmaiado e iriam levar elas para a ala hospitalar, mas chegou uma menina loira empurrando os meninos de cima da Srta. Lily, mas um dos meninos a pegou e a levou para algum lugar, Dobby escutou mais um barulho estranho e depois viu o menino carregando a menina loira que estava tentando impedir algo, mas porque a pergunta Harry Potter? — Perguntou Dobby com cara de confuso.

— Dobby, essa mulher que estava de rosa seqüestrou a Lily, precisamos saber para onde ela levou a Lily e os outros. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Quando Dobby entrou pode ouvir a alguém dizer sobre os levar para a cabana, mas Dobby não sabe onde fica essa cabana. — Falou Dobby.

— Ao menos é uma boa noticia. — Falou Rony (adulto) de repente.

— Como assim boa noticia Rony? Existem milhares de cabanas no mundo. — Falou Harry (adulto) olhando confuso para Rony.

— Mas ela esta recebendo ajuda de estudantes Harry, e estudantes não podem ir para muito longe, e teriam que os carregar nas costas, porque não podem usar magia fora da escola, e também não podem aparatar, e sabemos muito bem quem são as pessoas que ajudam Umbridge. — Falou Rony (adulto) — Essa cabana tem que ser em algum lugar perto daqui. — Falou Rony (adulto).

— Então vamos para junto dos outros, talvez algum deles saibam de alguma cabana aqui perto, não podemos nem pensar que poderia ser na casa dos gritos porque seria muito obvio e muito fácil chegar até lá. — Falou Harry (adulto) se levantando — Voltaremos outro dia, quem sabe um dia eu possa levar você para minha casa, no futuro, passar um dia inteiro lá com a gente, meus filhos gostam muito de você e minha esposa também. — Falou Harry (adulto) para Dobby vendo os grandes olhos verdes brilharem cada vez mais.

— Ficarei esperando Harry Potter. — Falou Dobby.

— Até outro dia Dobby, desejo a você um ótimo dia de trabalho. — Falou Rony (adulto) se levantando também.

Depois de se despedirem do elfo voltaram para a sala precisa encontrando todos do mesmo jeito que haviam deixado, cada um se sentou ao lado de sua própria esposa, enquanto Rony (adulto) falava sobre o que haviam descoberto Harry não pode deixar de pensar em sua filha.

O moreno mais velho pensou tanto na filha que sentiu ser transportado para um outro lugar e se viu em um cômodo escuro e gelado, as paredes de madeira tinha vários buracos feitos pelo que poderia ser cupim, olhou para o lado e pode ver que estavam sentados no chão Hugo e Miguel com suas mãos e pernas amarradas, viu uma menina loira deitada meia que desacordada no chão, também com suas mãos e suas penas desamarradas, não pode ver mais nada ao sentir alguém beliscar seu braço causando uma leve dor.

— Ai, o que foi ? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) voltando para a sala precisa ao lado da esposa, olhou para a ruiva e viu que ela estava com cara de espanto — Que foi? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) vendo que todos olhavam confusos para ele.

— Seus olhos ficaram castanhos e você ficou olhando para os lados. — Falou Gina (adulta).

Harry (adulto) sentiu algo escorrer de seu nariz e passou o dedo acima dos lábios e quando viu era sangue, com um aceno de varinha um pano de cor branca apareceu em sua mão e ele começou a limpar seu nariz, não era a primeira vez que havia acontecido aquilo com ele, antes de seus filhos nascerem ele havia tido uma briga com a esposa e havia saído de casa, durante a tarde ficava tão preocupado com a esposa em casa sozinha que as vezes parecia que seu corpo era transportado para o corpo da mulher, e assim ele sabia se a ruiva estava em perigo, mas isso nem sempre acontecia, só quando estava muito preocupado com pessoas que amava, havia muito tempo que isso não acontecia.

— Se eu não soubesse que era você, pensaria que vocês tem outro filho, a sua cara Harry só que com os olhos da Gina. — Falou Hermione (adulta).

— Mudando de assunto, alguém sabe de alguma cabana aqui perto? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) querendo mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

— Eu já vi uma cabana no meio da floresta proibida uma vez, mas eu não sei se ela já existe aqui, era bem velha e bem longe, mais longe que a toca de Aragogue. — Falou Teddy.

— E como conhece esse lugar? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Hã bom... Sabe, eu costumava andar pela floresta em forma de lobo, as vezes era bom para esquecer as coisas ruins. — Falou Teddy desarrumando o cabelo.

— Ir até lá só para ver se a cabana esta lá irá demorar demais, iremos apenas perder tempo, temos que ter certeza que a cabana esta lá mesmo para depois irmos para lá. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Harry e aquele negocio que aprendemos no Ministério, sabe, aquele que mostra a planta do lugar em que você esta. — Falou Helena.

— É, assim podemos saber se a cabana já existe, e também podemos saber se tem pessoas lá, e o que estão fazendo. — Falou Harry (adulto) fazendo um movimento com a varinha, e para o espanto de todos apareceu a planta completa do terreno de Hogwarts — Onde fica essa tal cabana? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) olhando para Teddy que olhou varias vezes para a planta do castelo e sacando a varinha também fez vários movimentos, ampliando alguns locares varias vezes, e encontrando a cabana em meio as altas arvores da floresta.

(autora aqui: Gente, quando eu digo cabana, é uma pequena casinha aos pedaços, e sobre a planta, imaginem que é como ver o castelo em 3D, sabem aqueles mapas que aparecem em filmes em que a tecnologia é bem mais avançada)

— Ai esta ela, não parece ter alguma diferença de quando eu fui até lá. — Falou Teddy.

— É bem longe de onde estamos, mais longe do que a Toca daquela aranha maldita, como você havia dito. — Falou Rony (adulto).

— O que são essas coisas que parecem com pessoas em volta? — Perguntou Arthur apontando para o que parecia miniaturas de pessoas.

— São na verdade pessoas, vemos que Umbridge tem algumas pessoas a ajudando, não apenas os alunos daqui da escola, mas também pessoas do Ministério. — Falou Carlinhos.

— São muitos, não acham? — Perguntou Vic.

— Mas é sempre fácil passar por eles, sabe, eles se distraem por qualquer coisa, precisamos ir logo, já esta escuro la fora e pelo que eu vi o céu estava se fechando. — Falou Teddy.

— Onde pensa que você vai? — Perguntou Harry e Gina (adulto) juntos.

— Eu vou junto ué, ou acharam que eu ia ficar aqui parado, Lily é minha irmãzinha mais nova, e eu também considero Hugo e Miguel irmãozinhos mais novos. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Se for ter que ficar considerando você não iria do mesmo jeito, ainda te vejo como o menininho de cinco anos. — Falou Helena.

— É, não esta vendo que seu Dinho esta preocupado. — Falou Gui (mais velho).

Harry (adulto) ao ouvir o nome _Dinho _ficou atento ao que eles falavam, quando Harry havia escutado pela primeira vez o afilhado que na época era baixinho de cabelos azuis o chamando de _Dinho_, foi o mesmo que ouvir seu próprio filho lhe chamar de papai.

— Eles não param com isso agora. — Falou Teddy olhando para Harry (adulto) e apontando para Gui, Harry (adulto) não conseguiu segurar o sorriso pequeno que surgiu em seu rosto.

— Existe apelidos mais feio que esse Teddy, não liga para isso não. — Falou Gina (adulto).

— Vamos logo, e o Teddy pode ir junto. — Falou Rony (adulto).

— Não pode não. — Falou Harry (adulto) se levantando.

— Quantos anos você acha que ele tem, ta parecendo a Andrômeda quando não queria levar ele para dormir na sua casa ou ir para Hogwarts. — Falou Rony (adulto) revirando os olhos.

— Porque minha mãe faria isso? — Perguntou Tonks confusa.

— Ela acha que um dia o Teddy iria gostar tanto da casa do Harry que não iria mais querer voltar para a casa dela e que a abandonaria, o mesmo motivo para Hogwarts. — Falou Hermione (adulta) rindo.

— Vamos logo, bom então vamos eu, Gina porque eu sei que ela não vai querer ficar, Rony, Hermione pelo mesmo motivo da Gina, Teddy, Vic também pelo mesmo motivo das outras mulheres, Carlinhos, Helena porque ela é a Helena mesmo, Gui, a Fleur eu não sei se vai, você vai? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) olhando para Fleur.

— Acho melhor não, as vezes eu me apavoro demais, posso até mesmo estragar o plano de vocês, vou ficar aqui cuidando dos outros. — Respondeu Fleur.

— Tá bom então, e o Malfoy também vai, você vai Astória? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para a loira.

— Não/Sim. — Falou Draco e Astória (adultos) ao mesmo tempo, Draco disse não enquanto Astória havia dito sim.

— Nem vem com essa Draco, eu vou e ninguém vai me impedir, você sabe muito bem que Cath sempre fica morrendo de dor quando não toma a poção, e eu tenho que cuidar da minha filha, sei que ela não esta bem, e só uma mulher pode fazer isso. — Falou Astória se levantando.

Ela ficou em pé na frente de Draco, com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé no chão, Draco ouviu cada palavra dita pela esposa, sabia que ela teria um ataque ao dizer que ela concordaria em ir atrás de Cath, e sabia também que não poderia impedir de Astória ir, vencido pela mulher, soltou um longo suspiro e abaixou a cabeça.

— Como eu sofro, já não basta minha filha em perigo e agora tem minha mulher, só pode ser uma maldição. — Falou Draco de cabeça baixa e depois se levantando — Vamos né. — Falou Draco segurando a mão de Astória.

Gina (adulta) soltou uma leve risada ao ver a situação em que Astória estava, seu marido a alguns anos atrás faria de tudo para impedir que ela fosse.

— Antes de irem, pai eu encontrei algo estranho no meu computador, algo com a localização de varias pessoas, e dentre essas pessoas tinha o nome de todos os Weasley. — Falou Al confuso.

Harry (adulto) tentou não olhar para a esposa.

— Achei que o computador pertencia a você antes de ir para ele. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o marido que ainda não olhava para ela.

— Era meu. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Eu até achei estranho, estava até achando que colocaram algo que poderia me localizar, meio coisa de filmes, não acham? Ai eu lembrei, meu pai trabalha para o Ministério da Magia, e esse negocio de coisas que possam localizar é de trouxa, então só estou perguntando para esclarecer mesmo. — Falou Al soltando uma fraca risada.

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo esperando a próxima fala de Harry (adulto) que olhava para o filho do meio parecendo irritado.

— Al eu devia ter ensinado a você a guardar o que descobre para si mesmo, e não espalhar para o mundo todo. — Falou Harry (adulto) irritado.

— Esta sempre vigiando a gente? Isso é falta de privacidade, sabia? Quando iamos saber? — Perguntou James.

— Primeiro: Olha o seu tamanho, ainda tenho o direito de saber onde vai ou deixa de ir, segundo: que privacidade? Terceiro: eu não preciso avisar a vocês, já que seu irmão já fez isso por mim e por ultimo: eu não sou o único da família que sabe. — Falou Harry (adulto) apontando para Rony (adulto).

— É hoje que teremos um Weasley a menos na família, Harry você deveria ser meu amigo, não tem que ficar me entregando assim. — Falou Rony (adulto) — E ele também sabia, afinal os filhos dele também esta sendo localizado. — Falou Rony (adulto) apontando para Carlinhos que fechou a cara para o irmão mais novo.

— O Gui também sabia. — Falou Carlinhos apontando para o irmão mais velho.

— Tudo bem, existe mais alguém que saiba sobre essas coisas? — Perguntou Vic olhando em volta.

Harry (adulto), Rony (adulto), Carlinhos (adulto), Gui (mais velho) se olharam e juntos apontaram para Draco (adulto) que já ia saindo de fininho. Astória se virou para Draco com a mão na cintura e batendo o pé direito no chão, todos perceberam Draco engolir em seco.

— Eles disseram que minha filha e meu filho estariam seguros, foi golpe baixo, e também mencionaram em dizer que se pegassem você, eu poderia te localizar rapidinho. — Falou Draco (adulto) antes que Astória dissesse algo.

— E quem iria me pegar? Draco as vezes eu tenho vontade de arrancar seu cérebro fora. — Falou Astória gesticulando com as mãos.

— E você acha que eu não sei? — Perguntou Draco como se fosse obvio.

— Olha, vamos logo em, já esta quase na hora do jantar, vamos com você até o grande salão e de lá vamos atrás das crianças. — Falou Helena.

— Eu quero ir. — Falaram James e Harry (adolescente) juntos.

— Não, nenhum dos dois vão. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Podemos ir. — Falou Remo se referindo a ele e a esposa.

— Não precisa, já somos bastante, e essa leitura foi iniciada para proteger vocês, não vai ser agora que iremos colocar vocês em perigo, não é a primeira vez que fazemos isso. — Falou Hermione (adulta).

— Mas pode ser perigoso e... — Molly não pode terminar de falar.

— Mamãe não começa, porque se você diz para sua filha que não pode, eu posso dizer para minha mãe que ela não sabe, e a filha é minha. — Falou Gina (adulta).

Molly olhou para Harry (adulto) esperando que ele dissesse algo, o moreno já imaginara que ela iria recorrer a ele se não conseguisse nada com Gina (adulta).

— Ela acabou de dizer, a filha é dela. — Falou Harry (adulto) indo na frente e ficando de costas para Molly.

— Vamos logo, iremos deixar vocês no grande salão. — Falou Rony (adulto) indo a frente com a esposa.

Não tendo mais o que dizer, todos seguiram para o grande salão, quando já estavam entrando no local puderam ver uma grande aglomeração de pessoas em volta de algo, todos gritavam _briga_.

— Eu não me lembro disso ter acontecido. — Falou Hermione (adulta) tentando olhar para quem estava no meio do circulo de pessoas.

— Porque estou achando que isso vai ter algo com algum de nós. — Falou Astória (adulta) confusa.

Rony (adulto) que era o mais alto tentava a todo custo ver o que estava acontecendo no meio da roda de gente, o ruivo que era mais alto que Harry (adulto) começou a adentrar no circulo de pessoas, tendo que empurrar alguns, Rony (adulto) não acreditou no que estava vendo, via Draco (adolescente) quase espancando Crabbe que estava caído no chão.

— Era normal você fazer isso? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) a Draco (adulto) que acabara de aparecer ao seu lado.

— Não, eu nunca fiz isso. — Respondeu Draco (adulto).

— Eu gostaria de ter visto você fazer isso na nossa época. — Falou Rony (adulto) rindo.

— Engraçado, me ajuda a separar isso, eu pego minha versão mais nova e você tenta levantar o Crabbe. — Falou Draco (adulto).

— Porque acha que eu faria isso? — Perguntou Rony (adulto).

— Olha, eu continuo não gostando de você, mas pense, nossos filhos estão aqui, podemos fingir que nos aturamos na frente deles, quando eles não tiverem perto, eu posso voltar ao normal. — Respondeu Draco (adulto).

— E o seu normal seria como? Vai voltar a xingar minha família? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) indicando os dois que ainda brigavam, Draco (adulto) entendeu e tirou Draco (adolescente) de cima de Crabbe, enquanto Rony (adulto) ajudava Crabbe a se levantar.

— Não, eu paro de pedir ajuda a você, e também irei parar de ir a casa do Potter e a sua casa. — Respondeu Draco (adulto).

— Esse não é o seu normal. — Falou Rony (adulto) vendo Draco (adolescente) tentando se soltar das mãos de sua versão futura que o segurava pelos braços.

— Esse se tornou meu normal depois que me casei, prefiro parar de xingar sua família do que ter que me separar. — Falou Draco (adulto) dando de ombros.

— ME RESPONDE CRABBE, ONDE ELA ESTA, SEI QUE A PEGARAM. — Gritou Draco (adolescente) tentando avançar para cima de Crabbe.

— Dá pra parar, se não vou mandar a Hermione te bater, e de quem você esta falando? — Perguntou Rony (adulto) para o loiro que ainda tentava se soltar.

— Onde esta a Astória? Onde ela esta e o que fizeram com ela? — Perguntou Draco (adolescente).

— Ei, de que Astória você esta falando? — Perguntou Draco (adulto) fechando a mão em volta do braço do mais novo, com força até demais.

— Astória Greengrass, estávamos querendo saber quem era a pessoa que Dafne estava atrás, fomos um pra cada lado, havíamos combinado de nos encontrar aqui, já era para ela ter aparecido aqui a muito tempo, foi ai que eu percebi que Dafne esta atrás de Astória, e esse ai não quer me dizer onde eles deixaram ela. — Falou Draco (adolescente).

— Tá bom, se você não dizer onde esta a garota quem vai espancar você será eu, e eu garanto que mato você antes que me tire de cima de você. — Falou Draco (adulto) ameaçador para Crabbe.

Crabbe arregalou os olhos e dava para ver que ele estava com medo, sua boca estava cortada nas laterais, e seu nariz também sangrava, o sangue descia de seu rosto para o pescoço.

— Ela esta no banheiro da murta, a Dafne e Pansy usaram a maldição cruciatos nela. — Falou Crabbe com dificuldade em respirar pelo nariz por causa dos machucados internos no nariz.

Draco (adolescente) arregalou os olhos e correu para fora do grande salão, provavelmente indo direto para o banheiro em que a menina estava, Draco (adulto) já iria pelo mesmo caminho quando Rony (adulto) o segurou pelo braço.

— Deixa que ele cuida da garota, no momento você tem que se preocupar mais com sua filha, apenas diga a enfermeira que precisam dela no banheiro da murta e ai ela poderá ajudar a menina, com certeza ela esta em pânico. — Falou Rony (adulto) para o loiro que assentiu e foi até a mesa dos professores, estava quase que completamente cheia, achou a enfermeira e disse a ela sobre como Astória estaria, a mulher arregalou os olhos e rapidamente correu em direção de onde a menina estava.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Astória (adulta).

Crabbe havia dito onde Astória (adolescente) estava em voz baixa, e com as pessoas em volta o pessoal do futuro que estavam longe não puderam ouvir direito.

— Nada, vamos logo atrás da Cath. — Falou Draco (adulto).

— Nem tentem vir atrás, se vierem escondidos eu mesma levarei vocês embora. — Falou Gina (adulta) ameaçadoramente.

— Então eu posso ir? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) esperançoso.

— Você também não, se vier eu levo você para o futuro e prometo que você vai voltar com um pedaço a menos. — Respondeu Gina (adulto) fazendo o menino ficar branco.

— Vamos logo, o clima lá fora esta tão bom quanto aqui dentro. — Falou Helena olhando para o céu que estava cinza, o clima tinha mudado de uma hora para a outra.

— Vamos, não é muito perto daqui. — Falou Teddy.

Molly soltou um longo suspiro, queria poder ir, se ela não fosse ao menos seu marido, eles se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória com o resto do pessoa, seja do futuro ou do presente, James sempre direcionava olhares preocupados para a própria mãe.

— Da para parar com isso. — Falou Harry (adulto) vendo o olhar do filho mais velho, soltando um longo suspiro tirou o filho de perto dos outros — _Vou cuidar dela. _— Falou Harry (adulto) baixo para apenas que seu filho escutasse.

— Mas é que eu me sinto culpado, devia ter ficado cuidando da Lily. — Falou James cabisbaixo.

— James, não é assim, você não vai poder ficar olhando a Lily para sempre, vai precisar cuidar de sua própria vida, e todos sabem que Lily não é menina que goste de ser perseguida, ela é como sua mãe, não gosta de ser tratada como criança, ou como uma menininha indefesa, e essas coisas acontecem, eu também já cometi o erro de não cuidar de você e da sua mãe com mais cuidado. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Mas nunca aconteceu nada comigo, ou aconteceu? — Perguntou James confuso.

— Eu conto quando voltar, terei que contar do mesmo jeito, agora tenho que ir atrás de sua irmã, e prometo a você que não irei deixar que sua mãe se machuque novamente hoje, você sempre foi o mais chegado a sua mãe, e sempre fica preocupado com facilidade como eu, ela se machucou hoje por um descuido meu, não deixarei isso acontecer novamente. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— Tudo bem, se cuidado em. — Falou James tentando sorrir o mais confiante possível.

— Pode deixar que vou me cuidar, e cuidar da sua mãe e da sua irmã também, não vou demorar muito, provavelmente a leitura não vai começar até voltarmos. — Falou Harry (adulto).

James apenas assentiu, Harry (adulto) sorriu para o filho e antes de voltar para junto da esposa passou a mão na cabeça do menino, bagunçando os fios escuros desarrumados.

— _Ele esta preocupado comigo de novo? — _Sussurrou Gina (adulto) apenas para que o marido escutasse.

— _Sabe que ele sempre esta preocupado com você. — _Sussurrou Harry (adulto) para a esposa.

— _Acho que ele herdou isso de você. _Vamos logo, se tivermos sorte voltaremos antes que a chuva comece. — Falou Gina (adulto) seguindo para fora do salão seguida por todos os outros que iriam atrás dos quatro que haviam sumido.

— Eu vou na minha forma animaga, é melhor. — Falou Teddy tirando a camisa e entregando a Vic, para logo em seguida se transformar em um grande lobo.

— Fica na cor escura. — Falou Helena para o lobo que mudou as cor dos pelos de castanhos claros para pretos.

Todos seguiram para a floresta, com Teddy na forma de lobo na frente, guiando todos em direção a cabana, já que ele havia sido o único que já esteve lá, ia cada um com seu marido, Vic ia ao lado de Teddy segurando a camiseta do marido, já que ela sempre carregava a camisa para ele quando ele se transformava em lobo, para que assim suas camisas não rasgassem.

MINUTOS ANTES

Ao ouvir o que Crabbe havia dito, sobre Astória ter sido atacada por Dafne e Pansy que haviam usado a maldição cruciatos nela, Draco saiu correndo o mais rápido possível para o banheiro da murta, sabia bem onde ficava, não demorou muito e já estava na porta do banheiro, quando abriu a porta com brutalidade viu a imagem mais horrível de sua vida, Astória estava no chão, encolhida e tremendo, o loiro sentiu seu coração parar ao ver aquela cena doentia, correu para perto da menina e a puxou para perto de si, deixando a menina sentada no seu colo enquanto um de seus braços estava a segurando pelas costas, pode perceber que a menina estava aterrorizada apenas por olhar nos olhos azuis dela, ela vendo que era Draco rapidamente segurou na camisa dele, como se quisesse impedir que ele saísse de perto dela, ela segurava a camisa dele com tanta força que a camisa poderia rasgar.

— Eu vou cuidar de você, não vou deixar que aconteça mais nada com você, prometo. — Falou Draco juntando sua testa a dela, fazendo carinho na bochecha da morena com a mão que estava livre.

— Não me deixa mais... Não deixa que façam isso comigo novamente... Por favor... — Falava a menina aterrorizada e com seus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas.

— Não vou deixar, prometo que não vou, fica acordada, vou levar você para a ala hospitalar. — Falou Draco se levantando e ainda a sustentando em seus próprios braços.

— Céus, vamos para a ala hospitalar, ela precisa de cuidados. — Falou madame Pomfrey aterrorizada ao ver o estado da menina.

Draco seguiu em direção da ala hospitalar com a enfermeira a frente, assim que chegaram ao local que no momento estava vazio, Madame Pomfrey indicou uma cama afastada da entrada, quando o loiro foi colocar a menina que segurava na cama, ela tentou se segurar na camisa dele, ela já estava chorando tentando a todo custo não sair dos braços de Draco.

— Espera Astória, vou ficar aqui com você, mas a Madame Pomfrey precisa te examinar, e pra isso você tem que estar deitada, por favor, fica calma, vou ficar aqui com você, prometo. — Falou Draco tentando acalmar a menina.

Ela ao ouvir as palavras dele e perceber que ele falava a verdade se acalmou, e sentiu quando ele a colocou deitada na cama, não querendo ficar longe dele por medo, ela rapidamente pegou a mão dele e o puxou para mais perto, o fazendo sentar na beirada da cama.

— Fica aqui comigo. — Falou Astória apertando a mão dele.

Ele olhou para ela atentamente, os lábios rosados estava com um corte no canto da boca, seu rosto tinha uma leve camada de sujeira e sua sobrancelha também estava cortada.

— O que fizeram com você em? — Perguntou Draco colocando sua mão livre no rosto dela.

— Elas me torturaram, usando a... usando a... maldição... eu quero esquecer Draco... me ajude a esquecer... por favor. — Falou Astória com lagrimas deslizando pela lateral de seu rosto.

— Não vai acontecer novamente, prometo. — Falou Draco tendo que levantar, já que Pomfrey se colocou em seu lugar.

— Você precisa dormir minha querida, só posso ajudar você passar por cima disso se você estiver dormindo. — Falou Pomfrey com a voz meiga e carinhosa.

— Como irá ajudar? — Perguntou Draco que estava ao lado, ainda segurando a mão da menina.

— Usamos um feitiço um pouco complicado quando alguém é atingido por algo assim, preciso fazer ela esquecer a dor, preciso fazer ela esquecer o pânico que passou no momento, e para isso ela tem que estar dormindo, eu tenho uma certa habilidade em legilimencia, preciso que ela durma para que eu consiga entrar na cabeça dela no momento em que aconteceu o fato, preciso puxar para mim o que ela sentiu no momento, assim ela irá esquecer um pouco, vejo que a tortura não durou muito tempo, o que é melhor, será mais fácil de fazê-la esquecer. — Falou Pomfrey.

— Fez isso com o Potter? — Perguntou Draco — Soube que ele foi torturado ano passado, quando se encontrou com Voldemort. — Falou Draco.

— É, mas com ele foi diferente, ele estava tão penetrado em sair do local com Cedrico que esqueceu completamente da dor que sentiu. — Falou Pomfrey.

— Draco vai ficar aqui, você vai né? — Perguntou Astória ainda tremendo.

— Vou, vou ficar aqui com você. — Falou Draco dando um leve beijo na bochecha da menina.

— Ela vai ficar dormindo, você pode voltar para o salão se quiser. — Falou Pomfrey para Draco que negou com a cabeça.

— Não, eu vou ficar aqui, ficarei aqui o tempo que precisar e o tempo que não precisar, aquela leitura já não me importa mais. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Tudo bem, sua presença parece trazer calma a ela, então fique aqui e assim poderá me ajudar. — Falou Pomfrey indo para o outro lado da cama.

Draco voltou a se sentar na beirada da cama, segurando as duas mãos da menina entre as suas, as vezes dava leves beijos nas costas da mão da menina que já não tremia tanto.

— Irei pegar uma poção para que você durma bastante, assim ficara bem relaxada. — Falou Madame Pomfrey.

Logo em seguida a enfermeira deixou Astória e Draco a sós, fechou a cortina em volta da cama enquanto ia para sua própria salinha, onde provavelmente guardava suas poções.

— Vou cuidar de você, amanhã quando você acordar eu estarei aqui. — Falou Draco indo até a morena e beijando sua bochecha.

— Obrigado Draco, muito obrigado, e desculpe por ontem, sabe, por ter saído correndo, depois do beijo. — Falou Astória corando levemente ao se lembrar do beijo.

— Não tem problema, agora você tem que descansar, Dafne e Pansy não sairão em pune dessa, Crabbe com certeza já foi pego. — Falou Draco ainda com as mãos dela segurada entre as suas.

— E onde elas estão? — Perguntou Astória.

— Com certeza no mesmo lugar que os outros que estão sumidos, e pelo que eu entendi, Cath também sumiu. — Falou Draco.

Astória sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ouvir que Cath havia sumido também, não sabia explicar a si mesma, mas sentia que tinha algo em Cath que parecia ser familiar a alguém que ela não havia descoberto ainda.

— Não achei que ela tivesse sumido mesmo, quando aquele menino disse que o nome dela não estava naquele mapa, achei que aquele mapa estivesse apenas se enganado. — Falou Astória.

— Eu também queria que fosse apenas um engano, mas eles chamaram minha versão do futuro, e não o chamariam se Cath estivesse bem. — Falou Draco.

— Você se preocupa mesmo com eles. — Falou Astória soltando uma leve risada, com um pouco de esforço conseguiu acariciar o rosto de Draco com a mão, viu o loiro fechar os olhos para apreciar a caricia, meia que indecisa, ela puxou o rosto dele para mais perto dela, continuando a acariciar o rosto dele.

O loiro abriu os olhos surpreso ao sentir a respiração da morena tão perto de seu rosto, olhou diretamente para os olhos dela e percebeu que ela não estava com medo, como das outras vezes em que ele havia se aproximado tanto daquele jeito, mesmo estando surpreso ele não se afastaria, não agora que quem tomara a iniciativa era ela.

Os dois fecharam seus olhos segundos antes de seus lábios se encostarem, foi apenas um selinho demorado, mas foi o bastante para que cada um sentisse uma extrema felicidade invadir seus corpos.

Draco percebendo que não passaria de um selinho, se distanciou alguns centímetros antes de voltar a dar outro selinho por fim e se distanciar completamente.

— Posso confessar algo? — Perguntou Astória.

— É claro. — Respondeu Draco.

— O beijo de ontem não sai da minha cabeça. — Falou Astória corada e desviando os olhos de Draco.

— Também não consigo esquecer aquilo, mas agora esta na hora de você ir dormir, Madame Pomfrey esta vindo ai. — Falou Draco dando um ultimo selinho na morena — Boa noite. — Falou Draco pegando uma cadeira e se sentando ao lado da cama, ainda segurando a mão da morena que mesmo depois de ter tomado a poção do sono e já estar dormindo, não soltou sua mão, e quando ele tentava distanciar suas mãos das dela, ela mesma segurava sua mão com força.

— Preciso que fique em silencio. — Falou Madame Pomfrey para Draco que assentiu.

O loiro ficou olhando a enfermeira apontar a varinha para Astória e murmurar algumas palavras, no momento seguinte Astória apertou sua mão cada vez mais forte.

— Seus sonhos estão naquele momento, é como se ela estivesse revivendo, será normal ela apertar sua mão e as vezes fazer movimentos com a cabeça. — Falou Madame Pomfrey quando Draco iria perguntar algo.

E assim seguiu a noite, com Draco ali apenas olhando a enfermeira ajudar Astória.

FLORESTA PROIBIDA

Já fazia um tempo em que eles andavam pela floresta, sempre com Teddy a frente e com Vic ao seu lado, chegando a um certo ponto da floresta, o clima começou a ficar frio, mais frio que o normal, e Rony (adulto) não deixou de perceber que varias aranhas seguiam pela mesma trilha que eles.

— Tudo bem, eu posso até não ter medo de aranha, mas quando se fala de milhares delas, e elas estão crescendo, daqui a pouco irá aparecer uma do tamanho do meu pé. — Falou Hermione (adulta).

— Não é a primeira vez que você vê aranhas Hermione, na guerra tinha aranhas, lembra? — Perguntou Rony (adulto).

— É, mas elas estavam preocupadas em atacar outras pessoas, e somos poucos para tantas, se alguma vir para cima de mim, eu jogo o Rony para me proteger. — Falou Hermione (adulta) fazendo Vic rir a frente.

— Eu também te amo muito Hermione, serio mesmo. — Falou Rony (adulto) irônico.

— Então, a sua primeira vez na floresta proibida foi assim, sabe, você disse que veio aqui cumprir detenção com eles. — Falou Astória para Draco.

— Não foi assim, tinha aquele cachorro para cuidar, eu estava cuidando mais dele do que de mim. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Eu lembro desse dia em, interessante para uma primeira vez aqui. — Falou Harry.

— Eu não vim com vocês, estava ocupado demais com uma mão inchada na ala hospitalar, enquanto eu estava lá, morrendo de dor, o Malfoy estava ocupado demais roubando bilhetes das pessoas. — Falou Rony para Draco que deu de ombros.

— Draco, roubando bilhetes, mal educado. — Falou Astória repreendendo o marido.

— Não enche, não foi eu que tive a ideia de colocar aquelas coisas estranhas dos trouxas que ajudam a localizar as pessoas. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— A quanto tempo estamos sendo localizadas? — Perguntou Helena.

— Faz anos já, Elliz tinha quase três anos. — Respondeu Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Depois dizem que ficamos bravas com vocês sem motivo. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, você _sempre _fica brava comigo sem nenhum motivo. — Falou Rony revirando os olhos.

— Como são casados até hoje brigando tanto? — Perguntou Astória.

— A briga pode até ser ruim, mas eles devem recompensar com a reconciliação. — Falou Gina rindo.

— Cuida da sua vida Gina. — Falou Rony vendo a esposa ficar corada.

— Mudando de assunto, estão sentindo um frio estranho? — Perguntou Astória passando as mãos pelos braços sentindo o frio que aumentou repentinamente.

— Parece que vários dementadores se esconderam aqui, depois do ataque no campo de Quadribol.— Falou Harry vendo a esposa também passar as mãos nos próprios braços, em uma tentativa de se esquenta.

— Umbridge esta realizando planos um atrás do outro. — Falou Vic.

— E o pior é que esta usando os mais novos para nos atingir. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Estamos chegando, já da até para sentir o cheiro das pessoas que estão lá. — Falou Teddy que acabara de voltar a sua forma humana, pegando sua camisa com a esposa e a vestindo.

— Já passamos da toca de Aragogue, já que as pequenas aranhas que normalmente vão para lá, não esta mais aqui com nós. — Falou Hermione.

— Quem se importa com essas aranhas? — Perguntou Rony dando de ombros.

— Vamos logo. — Falou Draco que não agüentava pensar em que situação sua filha poderia estar.

Quanto mais andavam podiam ver varias luzes a frente, iluminando a escuridão entre as arvores, puderam ver a cabana que era de madeira e tinha varias arvores a rodeando.

— Vamos por dupla, já sabem quem são suas duplas, não precisam combinar. — Falou Harry segurando na mão da esposa.

— Ei, temos que chegar até as crianças, porque se não tentarão fazer elas de escudo. — Falou Helena — Vamos dar a volta pela casa e podemos ver se tem algum outro jeito de entrar no lugar. — Falou Helena para todos que assentiram.

Tomando todo o cuidado para que não os vissem, foram dando a volta na cabana, até que Helena que estava ne frente parou, apontou para a parte de traz da casa e todos puderam ver uma pequena janela.

— Alguém tem que entrar por ali. — Falou Carlinhos.

Todos se olharam até que Hermione se pronunciou.

— Astória, você é a mais baixinha, e a mais magrinha entre a gente, poderia entrar lá, com a ajuda do Draco. — Falou Hermione.

— Ei, porque ela tem que ir? Vai você, você também não é gorda e de altura não tem nada. — Criticou Draco.

— Esta reparando demais Malfoy. — Falou Rony emburrado.

— Ela esta fazendo o mesmo com minha mulher. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Uma coisa é uma mulher reparar no corpo de outra mulher, agora se eu reparasse no corpo da sua mulher, no mínimo você teria tentado me dar um soco. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Eu e a Vic entramos, tá bom? Só me dêem cobertura. — Falou Teddy.

— Porque minha filha tem que ir? — Perguntou Gui.

— Achei que você tinha ficado mudo ultimamente. — Falou Carlinhos rindo baixo.

— Vamos logo, antes que nos vejam aqui. — Falou Teddy — Ataquem no mesmo momento em, e vê se acertem. — Falou Teddy.

— Posso estar velho, mas ainda tenho a visão perfeitamente. — Falou Harry.

— Vamos tirar esses óculos e saberemos que sua visão não é perfeita. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— Engraçadinho. — Falou Harry.

— Ataquem logo em, se ela for atingida vocês vão ver só. — Falou Teddy.

— No três. — Falou Carlinhos.

Todos se olharam e sacaram a varinha, observaram Teddy e Vic irem a frente e Harry começou contar sussurrando até três, quando chegou ao terceiro numero todos atiraram feitiços não verbais, atingindo alguns que estavam distraídos, outros quando viram seus aliados caindo sacaram as varinhas e começaram a olhar em volta a procura das pessoas que estavam atacando.

Harry atirou um feitiço em um homem que acabara de ver Teddy atravessando seu campo de visão, o homem rapidamente conseguiu se defender usando um feitiço escudo, quando ele percebeu de onde vinha o feitiço, lançou um feitiço em direção a Harry, que acertou na arvore em que Harry estava se escondendo.

Cada um dos homens foram se separando com suas esposas, cercando toda a casa, alguns já haviam começado um duelo complicado com um dos homens que estavam a escolta da casa.

Gui e Fleur já duelavam com duas pessoas, Astória do mesmo jeito também junto a Draco, o loiro toda vez que achava que Astória não conseguiria se defender colocava um escudo protetor na frente dela, não deixando que o feitiço do adversário acertasse ela.

Helena aproveitava qualquer distração do adversário para poder derrubá-los, não demorou muito e varias pessoas estavam no chão, Carlinhos havia sido atingido e sido lançado um pouco para longe de onde Helena estava, por sorte o feitiço não havia sido tão forte, e logo ele já estava em pé, a procura de Helena.

Teddy tendo que desviar de vários feitiços que passavam por perto de seu corpo, depois de conseguir chegar a casa, mais especificamente perto da janela que não era muito grande, projetava um escudo a frente dele sempre que alguém lançava um feitiço que pudesse atingir ele ou Vic, teve que ajudar a esposa a entrar na casa pela janela, antes de ajudá-la disse a ela para que ficasse com a varinha em punho, para que se possível tivesse alguém dentro do cômodo e ela pudesse se defender rapidamente.

Rony e Hermione como sempre estavam tendo sucesso em seus duelos, um ajudava ao outro, jogando feitiços atrás do outro, para que assim o oponente não tivesse tempo de atacar, e vezes que o adversário tentava atacar era atingido pelo feitiço deles antes que conseguisse pronunciar o feitiço.

— Precisamos achar Umbridge, antes que ela fuja. — Falou Harry a esposa que acabara de atingir um homem que estava bem perto de Teddy que no momento estava distraído.

— Eu terei o maior prazer de duelar com ela. — Falou Gina olhando para os lados a procura de mais adversários.

— Não, temos que levar ela consciente, nada de atacar ela, e se ela ficar desacordada teremos que levar ela no colo, ou usando magia, e isso é uma coisa que eu não quero. — Falou Harry se protegendo de mais um feitiço que fora lançado em sua direção.

— Harry, você é muito sem graça. — Falou Gina vendo sair fumaça de sua boca — O frio esta se intensificando. — Falou Gina sentindo as pontas de seus dedos ficarem gelados.

— Os dementadores perceberam os duelos, estão cada vez mais pertos. — Falou Harry sentindo o ar gelado entrar em seu corpo pela respiração.

— Eu ainda não sei como fiz aquilo, sabe, conjurar três patronos diferentes. — Falou Gina enquanto duelava mais uma vez.

— Aquilo, é um pouco mais complicado, além de pensar em uma lembrança, você tem que pensar no que sentiu, como se você estivesse vivendo aquele momento, você tem que pensar em todos os detalhes, e a lembrança que você pensa tem que ser a mesma que a pessoa que ama usa. — Respondeu Harry enquanto duelava.

— E como sabe que eu usava essa lembrança quando conjuro um patrono? — Perguntou Gina.

— Você me disse uma vez que o dia do casamento tinha sido o dia mais feliz de sua vida. — Respondeu Harry — Vamos terminar isso logo, para que depois que os dementadores chegar podemos conjurar o patrono sem nenhum feitiço nos interromper. — Falou Harry.

Enquanto isso, Vic logo que entrou no cômodo ficou horrorizada ao ver a situação das crianças, estavam com o rosto sujo e Hugo estava com o lábio cortado enquanto Miguel estava com a bochecha arranhada.

Estava indo em direção de Cath que estava desmaiada com as pernas e as mãos amarradas, caída no chão quando percebeu que a fechadura da porta do cômodo estava sendo forçada pelo lado de fora, rapidamente apontou a varinha para a porta e quando a pessoa entrou no lugar Vic a atingiu, a loira foi até a porta e a fechou, trancando rapidamente, antes que alguém entrasse e ela estivesse distraída, sendo atingida por algum feitiço.

Ela rapidamente foi até Cath verificou os batimentos do coração da loira, depois foi até Lily tirando as cordas que prendiam seus braços e pernas, a menina quando se viu desamarrada tirou o que estava amordaçando sua boca.

— Como chegaram aqui? — Perguntou Lily.

— Agora não importa, me ajude a livrar os outros, você sabe o que aconteceu com a Cath? — Perguntou Vic soltando Hugo.

— Ela começou a dizer que estava sentindo muita cólica, minutos depois a barriga dela começou a roncar, ai ela disse que a vista dela estava ficando escura, depois ela caiu desmaiada, teremos que a levar no colo. — Falou Lily ajudando Miguel a se soltar.

— Não, vamos esperar o movimento lá fora acabar, vão todos para o canto oposto da porta, fiquem atrás de mim, se alguém entrar aqui dentro eu derrubo, Miguel e Hugo coloquem Cath deitada no colo de vocês, daqui a pouco podemos chamar o pai dela para a pegar. — Falou Vic vendo todos fazendo o que ela havia dito.

Ficaram um bom tempo ali, ouvindo os barulhos que vinham do lado de fora, algumas vezes ouviam um estrondo vindo da parede do lado de fora, imaginavam que seria alguém que poderia ter sido jogado contra a casa, Vic ficava preocupada imaginando que fosse Teddy, depois que o barulho parou, Vic foi até a janela, ver como estaria o movimento do lado de fora, se horrorizou quando viu vários vultos e vários patronos correndo pela floresta.

— Fiquem ai, tem dementadores lá fora. — Falou Vic quando viu que Hugo se levantaria para ir em direção a janela.

Harry não sabia para onde direcionar seus três patronos, deixa ao menos o tigre prateado perto da janela, para que nenhum dementador fosse para lá, eram muitos, se surpreendeu quando viu uma corça passar a sua frente, olhou em volta a procura do dono do patrono que sabia quem era, mas como sempre não o achou, falaria com ele quando voltasse para o castelo, Gina havia sido atacada de surpresa, mas conseguiu ter forças para conjurar o cavalo prateado que espantou o dementador rapidamente, alguns minutos depois não havia mais nenhum dementador por perto.

Não demorou muito e Astória já entrava no cômodo a procura da filha, com Draco atrás de si, a morena logo deitou a cabeça da filha no próprio colo e acariciou o rosto que no momento estava pálido.

— O que fizeram com você, meu amor. — Falou Astória com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

— Asty, temos que levar ela logo para o castelo, para cuidarmos dela lá. — Falou Draco para a esposa que assentiu, Draco pegou a filha no colo e saiu da cabana.

Os outros três também saíram a procura dos pais, Lily correu direto em direção a Harry, e quando o abraçou puxou Gina junto para junto de si, a deixando no meio dos dois, buscando o conforto e a segurança dos pais.

Hermione abraçava forte e Hugo, enquanto Rony abraçava ela e Hugo ao mesmo tempo, sendo o mais alto rodeava os braços em volta da esposa que estava abraçando Hugo, ou seja, Rony abraçava os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Miguel não fez coisa diferente que os primos, correu logo para abraçar Helena, o menino sempre fora mais chegado a mãe, isso nunca fora novidade para ninguém.

(Autora aqui: Gente, eu não lembro se o Miguel é moreno ou ruivo, então vocês podem imaginar ele sendo moreno ou ruivo, também podem dar seu palpite para mim, assim eu poderei dizer nos próximos capítulos se ele é moreno ou ruivo)

— Antes de irmos temos que amarrar todas essas pessoas, podemos levar Umbridge com a gente, os outros podemos deixar aqui para que os _"confiantes"_ de Fudge venha buscar. — Falou Teddy saindo da cabana com Vic ao seu lado.

— Podemos levar eles sim, Draco vai na frente junto das crianças e das mulheres, podemos ir um atrás e um em cada lateral, em forma animaga, será mais fácil de pegar algum deles se tentarem fugir. — Falou Vic.

— Me sinto humilhado por perceber que você tem uma imaginação melhor que a minha. — Falou Teddy para a esposa.

— Vamos, peguem todas as varinhas deles, e cadê Umbridge? — Perguntou Rony.

— Eu a atingi quando ela estava saindo da cabana, também vi os pais de Crabbe e Goyle por ai. — Falou Astória.

— Eu tenho tanta inveja dela, queria tanto ter acertado Umbridge. — Falou Gina.

— Vamos logo pegar as varinhas, provavelmente as varinhas das crianças estejam com Umbridge. — Falou Hermione — O pior que eu vi vários adolescentes aqui, e não eram apenas da Sonserina. — Falou Hermione.

Depois disso todos foram pegando as varinhas dos adversários, pegaram as varinhas dos que haviam sidos seqüestrados e entregaram para os donos, Cath ainda não havia acordado, amarraram as mãos dos que estavam desacordados no chão e logo em seguida os acordaram, alguns entrara em pânico quando percebera que estavam encrencados, em seguida Harry, Rony e Teddy se transformaram em sua forma animaga, e realizaram o plano de Vic, Draco foi na frente com Cath, os outros mais novos e as mulheres, Rony foi na lateral direita enquanto Harry na esquerda, e por ultimo foi Teddy que corria em uma velocidade maior.

Harry não conseguia tirar da cabeça o fato de ter visto um patrono em forma de corça em meio aquele ataque de dementadores, provavelmente não iria conseguir falar com o dono daquela corça naquela noite, mas falaria o mais rápido possivel

Não demorou muito e já haviam chegado no castelo, Vic entrou para informar a Dumbledore que haviam pego os culpados pelo sumiço dos quatro, o diretor rapidamente chamou Fudge que ficou surpreso ao ver tantas pessoas que trabalhavam no Ministério cometendo um crime contra crianças e adolescente, minutos depois ele chamou Kingsley, Moody e alguns outros aurores para ajudar a levar todos que haviam ajudado Umbridge, e também os adolescentes que também estavam ajudando a professora.

— Dolores Jane Umbridge você esta presa, por seqüestro de menores, torturas contra adolescentes da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, por ser a possível culpada pelo ataque de Dementadores contra a escola. — Falou Fudge para a professora que estava com os cabelos bagunçados e com o rosto sujo, por ter caído de cara no chão na cabana suja.

— Não pode fazer isso comigo, eu estava sob a maldição imperius. — Falou Umbridge.

— Não seja sínica, todos esses acontecimentos foram planejados por você, e Fudge esqueceu de mencionar uma coisa. — Falou Gina.

— E o que eu esqueci de falar, Sra. Potter? — Perguntou Fudge.

— Foi ela que mandou os dementadores atrás do Harry no mundo trouxa. — Respondeu Gina como se fosse obvio.

— E como você sabe disso? — Perguntou Fudge para Gina, o diretor da escola que estava ao lado apenas observando ficou surpreso com o que Gina havia dito.

— Ela contou, na minha época quando ela ganhou o cargo de diretora ela fazia de tudo para nos pegar e nos expulsar, expulsar primeiramente o Harry é claro, e quando ela teve um motivo para o expulsa-lo, ela mencionou que foi ela que mandou os dementadores atrás dele, porque não sabia que ele sabia conjurar um patrono, achou que ele morreria. — Respondeu Gina.

— Irei investigar esse fato, no momento os mandaremos para Azkaban, os adolescentes estarão sendo vigiados no Ministério, como ainda são apenas adolescentes não posso os mandar para Azkaban, irei informar aos pais deles os acontecimentos. — Falou Fudge para todos que assentiram.

— Astória, irei chamar Madame Pomfrey para que ela possa cuidar de sua filha. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Não precisa, nós mesmos podemos cuidar dela, já sabemos o que precisamos fazer, só precisamos de um quarto. — Falou Astória.

— Vamos ir para a sala precisa então. — Falou Hermione.

— Harry, eu e a Fleur precisamos ir embora, pelo que vejo vocês vão ficar, não é? — Perguntou Gui.

— O Teddy e a Vic leva vocês, preciso que Teddy pegue algumas coisas e Vic pode pegar algumas coisas da Gina. — Falou Harry para o cunhado que assentiu.

— Vocês vão acompanhar a leitura junto de nós? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Eu vou direto para a sala precisa, não estou com muito animo para ficar escutando a leitura, e a Lily vai ir comigo, avisa aos outros que se quiserem ver Lily, que nos procurem na sala precisa antes de irem para o dormitório. — Falou Gina indo em direção a sala precisa com a filha ao lado, Astória e Draco seguiram a ruiva.

— Eu vou junto, pelo jeito, os outros também. — Falou Harry indicando Hermione e Rony que iam na mesma direção de Gina com Hugo ao lado.

— Gui, deixa a Dominique dormir aqui essa noite? — Perguntou Helena para Gui, a morena estava querendo ajudar o namoro do filho com a sobrinha.

— Eu não acho bom Helena, olha o que aconteceu hoje, não quero que nada aconteça com minha filha. — Falou Fleur respondendo pelo marido.

— Fleur, olha em volta e veja quantos adultos tem aqui para ficarem de olho neles, e eu prometo a você que ficarei de olho nela, olha em volta, Dominique esta passando as férias no futuro sendo que as amigas dela esta aqui, qual é a graça nisso? Deixa ela ao menos hoje, amanhã quando eu voltar eu mesma levo ela. — Falou Helena tentando convencer Gui.

— Tá bom Helena, ela pode ficar, mas apenas hoje, e essa leitura já esta acabando, ela agüenta ficar mais um tempo longe das amigas. — Falou Gui recebendo olhares indignados da esposa.

— Mas o Louis vai, ele não vai ficar aqui, é capaz dele ficar enfeitiçando as garotas que podem ser mãe dele. — Falou Gui.

_Melhor ainda que ele vá. Pensou Helena sorrindo mentalmente._

— Vamos para a sala precisa, Teddy leva vocês de lá. — Falou Helena — Vocês podem ir primeiro no grande salão, se despedirem de Dominique, com certeza ela vai ficar surpresa com a noticia. — Falou Helena para a cunhada francesa que assentiu.

Gui e Fleur seguiram juntos para o grande salão, enquanto os outros foram para a sala precisa, ao contar para Dominique que ela dormiria aquele dia naquele ano, a menina arregalou os olhos de surpresa e sorrio largamente, Fernando não pode deixar de sorrir minimamente, o que não passou despercebido por Vic que acabara de chegar e presenciara a cena.

Vic olhou para os dois que esboçara alegria, achou aquilo estranho, falaria com sua irmã em outra hora.

— Louis você vem com a gente amanhã você volta se quiser. — Falou Gui para o filho que assentiu e se levantou.

— Cadê minha irmã? — Perguntou Scorpius.

— Ela esta com sua mãe e seu pai na sala precisa. — Respondeu Fleur para o loiro que rapidamente se levantou e foi em direção a sala precisa.

Rose também se levantou e foi em direção da sala precisa, o namorado estava tão preocupado com a irmã que esquecera que Rose havia combinado com ele de ir verem seus irmãos juntos.

— Sua mãe falou que você pode ir ver sua irmã na hora que você estiver indo para seu dormitório. — Falou Vic para James que assentiu.

— Ela esta bem? — Perguntou Al.

— Está, não esta nada machucada. — Respondeu Vic.

— Iremos embora direto da sala precisa, então já estamos indo, vocês não vão ler não? — Perguntou Gui (mais velho).

— Vamos, iremos esperar o Scorpius e a Rose, parece que eles não se agüentaram de preocupação e já foram ver seus irmãos, eu também vou lá, acho que a leitura não será tão longa, sabe, pelo que aconteceu hoje. — Falou Elliz.

— Estamos indo então. — Falou Gui dando um ultimo abraço em Dominique, e logo em seguida indo em direção da sala precisa com sua esposa e com Louis.

— Daqui a pouco eu e Teddy voltamos para acompanhar a leitura. — Falou Vic se virando e indo até a sala precisa.

Na sala precisa a primeira coisa que Astória fez foi imaginar um quarto confortável para que pudesse colocar sua filha, depois de já ter um quarto adentrou ao local e Draco rapidamente colocou a filha na cama que tinha no local.

Enquanto Draco ia até a cozinha para que pegasse algo para a filha comer depois de acordar, Astória fazia algumas coisas para que Cath acordasse, não demorou muito e a menina acordou, meia tonta.

— Filha, você esta bem? — Perguntou Astória colocando a mão na esta da menina.

— Mãe? Eu tive um sonho estranho, que eu havia sido seqüestrada e... — Falou Cath não tendo forças para conseguir se levantar.

— Filha, não foi um sono, no momento você tem que tomar um banho, ainda esta sentindo cólica? — Perguntou Astória ajudando a menina a se sentar na cama.

— Um pouco. — Respondeu Cath.

— Irei pedir para que alguém pegue sua poção, vai tomar banho que seu pai foi pegar algo que você possa comer. — Falou Astória.

Minutos depois Scorpius chegou já abrindo a porta do quarto, não viu ninguém no quarto, viu uma porta e foi até ela, e se viu dentro de um banheiro com uma banheira, Cath estava dentro da banheira, parecia estar relaxada enquanto Astória acariciava seus braços, ao mesmo tempo que tirava a sujeira de seu corpo.

— Scorpius, vá até o dormitório da sua irmã e pegue a poção dela, sabe onde fica, não é? — Perguntou Astória para o filho que estava na porta, o loiro assentiu e saiu correndo, provavelmente a procura da poção — Vamos terminar esse banho logo, no quarto eu conto a você o que aconteceu. — Falou Astória para a filha que assentiu.

A mais velha ajudou sua filha a se levantar da banheira e a se enrolar em uma toalha azul, a ajudou a ir para o quarto, não antes de verificar se a porta do quarto estava fechada, ajudou a menina a se levantar, foi ai que percebeu que não tinha roupa para colocar na loira mais nova, conjurou um patrono e o mandou levar o recado para Scorpius, pedindo que ele pegasse uma roupa para a filha.

Não demorou muito e Scorpius já havia voltado com as roupas e a poção, Astória o deixou do lado de fora do quarto enquanto ajudava a filha a se vestir e tomar a poção, quando foi avisar que Scorpius poderia entrar, viu Draco junto a ele, segurando uma bandeja com comida, algumas frutas e uma garrafa de suco que parecia ser de abóbora, os dois entraram e Draco rapidamente foi até a cama de Cath, colocando a bandeja na frente da filha.

— Come Cath, esta melhor? — Perguntou Draco preocupado com a filha, enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo loiro que havia caído na frente dos olhos da menina que logo começou a comer a comida.

— Estou, os outros estão bem? — Perguntou Cath.

— Estão, amanhã você fala com eles, no momento você tem que comer e dormir. — Falou Astória para a filha que soltou um fraco sorriso.

— Pra que tanta comida pai? Aqui tem comida suficiente para três pessoas, e pra que tanta fruta? — Perguntou Cath rindo.

— Você sabe que os nutrientes de uma boa fruta não pode ser comparada com nenhuma outra comida, e você não precisa comer tudo, mas tem que comer ao menos a uva. — Respondeu Astória no lugar do marido.

— Vocês já comeram? — Perguntou Scorpius para os pais que se olharam.

— Não. — Responderam os dois juntos.

— Então podem comer ao menos os morangos e me ajudar com a uva, não quero vocês doente. — Falou Cath para os pais.

— Eu quero a goiaba e a maça. — Falou Draco pegando as frutas que acabara de dizer que queria — Agora termina de comer e vai dormir logo. — Falou Draco para a filha que assentiu.

Cath começou a comer enquanto os outros apenas a observavam, a menina parecia não ter comido a dias, a poção já estava fazendo efeito, já não sentia mais cólica, e suas forças estavam voltando cada vez que comia mais.

Depois de terminar de comer tomou um grande gole de suco e Scorpius tirou a bandeja de frente da irmã, vendo que ela não comeria mais nada, entregando apenas o cacho de uva para que ela comece, a menina depois de comer a fruta se mexeu na cama a procura de uma posição mais confortável.

— Ora de dormir. — Falou Draco.

— Pai, não sou mais criança. — Falou Cath.

— Sempre continuara sendo uma criança para mim. — Falou Draco para a filha.

Se sentou ao lado esquerdo da loira, enquanto Astória sentava no lado direito, a garota se aconchegou mais no meio dos pais, Scorpius se levantou e antes de sair do quarto, deu um beijo na testa da irmã, saindo do lugar e fechando a porta em seguida, deixando os pais e a irmã a sós, para que assim a menina dormisse.

Chegou ao andar e baixo onde ficava a sala, viu Rose dando um forte abraço em Hugo, a ruiva estava com os olhos banhados de lagrimas.

— Ela esta bem? — Perguntou Gina se referindo a Cath.

— Sim, no momento ela esta indo dormir. — Respondeu Scorpius — Rose, eu já estou indo descer, vai ficar aqui? — Perguntou para a namorada que ainda estava abraçada o irmão mais novo.

— Já estou indo. — Falou Rose apertando o abraço.

— Rose... Já chega... estou ficando... Sem ar... — Falava Hugo fazendo todos rirem.

Enquanto esperava, Scorpius observou Teddy levar Gui, Fleur e Louis para o futuro, e depois voltar com uma mochila nas costas, não demorou muito e ele e Rose estavam indo para o grande salão, para que assim acompanhar a leitura, Teddy e Vic os seguiam um pouco mais afastados.

— Bom, agora que estão todos aqui, vamos começar a leitura. — Falou Dumbledore pegando o livro que estava em cima da mesa dos professores — Quem vai ler? — Perguntou o diretor.

(Autora aqui novamente: Bom, gente eu não tenho certeza se a imagem de Astória apareceu, por isso colocarei o Link aqui no fim da fic, se vocês estiverem curiosa para ter uma ideia de como é a Astória, vejam aqui em baixo, outra coisa, a imagem não descreve Astória completamente, é apenas o jeito que eu a vejo, vocês podem imaginar ela de outra maneira, USEM A IMAGINAÇÃO)

(Autora aqui: Acho que a imagem não irá aparecer aqui nesse site, infelizmente né, tentei colocar o Link aqui, mas não deu certo, qualquer coisa me peçam o Link da imagem pelos comentarios, tentarei mandar para vocês de outro jeito, até o proximo capitulo eu arrumarei um jeito de mostrar a vocês)

(Ultimo recado: Espero os comentarios de vocês, principalmente quanto aos momentos de casais, é dificil fazer um capitulo tão grande, espero os comentarios e opiniões de vocês para ter ideia para os proximos EXTRAS)


	41. CAPÍTULO 28: O ESPELHO DESAPARECIDO

CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO

O ESPELHO DESAPARECIDO

— Eu vou ler. — Falou Rony.

— Nossa, eu achei que você nunca fosse ler. — Falou Hermione para o namorado que recebia o livro das mãos do diretor.

— Eu não sou muito fã de livros como você, é raro eu querer ler por vontade própria. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Espera um minuto, James marque a hora e a data de hoje, teremos que guardar esse dia como um feriado "_o dia em que Ronald Weasley quis ler sem ser ameaçado por Hermione Granger_". — Falou Lysa rindo.

— Muito engraçada você. — Falou Rony para a loira que riu.

— Mas eu nunca ameacei o Rony. — Falou Hermione confusa.

— Mas no futuro ameaça, é como se fosse uma nova versão de Molly Weasley. — Falou Rose.

— Bom, vou começar a ler em. — Avisou Rony antes que alguém voltasse a dizer algo — E o nome do capitulo é o espelho desaparecido.

**Os pés de Harry tocaram na estrada. Ele viu a rua principal de Hogsmeade, penosamente familiar: vitrines apagadas, os contornos escuros das montanhas além, a curva da estradinha que a ligava a Hogwarts à frente, e a luz das janelas do Três Vassouras, e com um sobressalto, lembrou-se, com absoluta precisão, de como aparatara ali quase um ano antes, sustentando um Dumbledore desesperadamente fraco, tudo isso no segundo em que descia — e então, quando largou os braços de Rony e Hermione, aconteceu.**

— O capitulo nem ao menos começou e já esta acontecendo algo. — Falou Arthur.

— Tomara que não seja algo ruim. — Falou Molly preocupada mais uma vez.

— Não sei não em Molly, se Voldemort sabe que Harry esta atrás da Horcrux, com certeza deve ter colocado um monte de comensais em Hogsmeade, sabendo que ele apareceria ali. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Existem vários feitiços que podem avisar quando alguém desaparata em um certo local. — Falou Remo.

— Tomara que eles não sejam pegos de novo. — Falou Tonks.

**O ar foi cortado por um grito que lembrava o de Voldemort ao perceber que a taça fora roubada: despedaçou todos os nervos do corpo de Harry, e ele percebeu imediatamente que fora causado por sua aparição. Quando olhou para os amigos sob a capa, a porta do Três Vassouras se escancarou e uma dúzia de Comensais da Morte, de capa e capuz, correu para a rua, empunhando varinhas.**

— Agora a coisa ficou feia mesmo em, vocês deveriam pensar que isso aconteceria né, deveriam ter pensado em algo antes de ter ido para lá sem nenhum plano. — Falou Sirius.

— Sirius, toda vez que planejamos o plano da errado. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Mas isso não acontece apenas com vocês não, já aconteceu varias vezes quando o Sirius e o James planejavam, serio mesmo, e quem pagava o pato depois? O inocente Aluado. — Falou Remo fazendo varias pessoas rirem.

— Onde você se acha inocente? — Perguntou Sirius para o amigo que deu de ombros.

**Harry segurou o pulso de Rony ao vê-lo erguer a varinha. Havia bruxos demais para estuporar: até porque uma tentativa denunciaria sua posição. Um dos Comensais da Morte acenou com a varinha e o grito parou, ainda ecoando nas montanhas distantes.**

— _**Accio capa**_**! — rugiu o Comensal.**

**Harry segurou-a pelas dobras, mas a capa não tentou lhe escapar: o Feitiço Convocatório não a afetara.**

— É por isso que eu amo essa capa. — Falou Al rindo — Mas infelizmente algumas pessoas consegue me achar de baixo dela. — Falou Al fazendo uma careta.

— Quem por exemplo? — Perguntou Gui.

— Minha mãe, sempre acabando com nossos planos, sabe, meu pai também nos acha quando quer. — Falou James — Falando em achar, ele ainda tem que explicar aquele negocio no seu notebook. — Falou James para o irmão que assentiu com a cabeça.

— **Então, não está embaixo do seu xale, Potter? — berrou o Comensal da Morte que tentara o feitiço, e voltando-se para os companheiros: — Espalhem-se. Ele está aqui.**

**Seis dos Comensais saíram em sua direção: Harry, Rony e Hermione recuaram o mais rápido possível para a rua lateral mais próxima, e, por um triz, não foram pegos. Os garotos aguardaram no escuro, escutando gente correndo para cima e para baixo, os feixes de luz das varinhas dos bruxos varrendo a rua à sua procura.**

— Quanto tempo irão ficar ai esperando? Vão embora logo. — Falou Molly como se no livro fosse fazer o que ela havia acabado de dizer.

— **Vamos embora! — cochichou Hermione. — Desaparatar agora!**

— **Grande idéia — disse Rony, mas, antes que Harry pudesse responder, um Comensal gritou:**

— **Sabemos que você está aqui, Potter, e não tem como escapar! Nós o encontraremos!**

— **Estavam de prontidão — sussurrou Harry. — Armaram aquele feitiço para avisá-los da nossa chegada. Imagino que tenham feito alguma coisa para nos segurar aqui, nos encurralar...**

— **Que tal uns dementadores? — gritou outro Comensal da Morte. — Se os deixássemos à vontade, eles não demorariam a encontrá-lo.**

— Irá saber quem é você e te localizar apenas pelo cervo, e se não conjurarem o patrono irão morrer, os dementadores irão encontrar vocês, estando ou não em baixo da capa. — Falou Teddy.

— Não se pode nem conjurar um cervo que eles já sabem que sou eu? — Perguntou Harry.

— Você queria o que? Conjurou um patrono no meio do Ministério. — Falou Lorcan como se fosse obvio.

— Sem contar que disse na audiência desse ano qual era a forma do seu patrono. — Falou Dumbledore que estava presente na audiência.

— Eu não precisaria ter dito se não tivessem mandado aquelas coisas atrás de mim, quer dizer, nem precisaria ter ido a uma audiência se não fosse por aqueles dementadores, quase fui expulso. — Falou Harry.

— **O Lorde das Trevas não quer que ninguém mate Potter exceto ele...**

— **... e os dementadores não irão matar Potter! O Lorde das Trevas quer a vida dele, e não a alma. Será mais fácil matá-lo se tiver sido beijado antes!**

**Ouviram-se rumores de aprovação. O temor apoderou-se de Harry: para repelir dementadores teriam que produzir Patronos, e isso os denunciaria na mesma hora.**

— Também não é novidade que você teme essas criaturas. — Falou Rony parando a leitura por alguns minutos.

— **É melhor desaparatar, Harry! — sussurrou Hermione. Enquanto ela pronunciava essas palavras, ele sentiu um frio anormal baixando sobre a rua. A luz ambiente foi sugada até as estrelas, fazendo-as desaparecer. Na escuridão de breu, Harry sentiu Hermione agarrar o seu braço e, juntos, eles rodopiaram.**

— Por que tenho a impressão de que isso não vai dar certo. — Falou Sirius como se fosse obvio.

— É meio obvio né Sirius, Voldemort quer o Harry, e ele não admitiria que seus comensais os deixassem espaçar assim tão fácil, se tem um feitiço que avisa que alguém desaparatou em Hogsmeade, tem um feitiço que proíbe a pessoa de aparatar para outro local. — Falou Remo.

**O ar que precisavam para se mover parecia ter se solidificado: não poderiam desaparatar; os Comensais da Morte tinham lançado os seus feitiços, eficientemente. O frio começou a cortar cada vez mais fundo na pele de Harry. Ele, Rony e Hermione recuaram para a rua lateral, tateando o caminho ao longo da parede, procurando não fazer o menor ruído. Do outro lado da esquina, deslizando silenciosamente, vinham dementadores, dez ou mais deles, com suas capas pretas e suas mãos feridas e podres visíveis porque seu negrume era mais denso do que o da rua. Poderiam sentir o medo por perto? Harry tinha certeza que sim: eles pareciam estar avançando mais depressa agora, inspirando daquele jeito arrastado e vibrante que ele detestava, saboreando o desespero no ar, fechando o cerco...**

— Estar perto deles por alguns minutos é pouco, imagine ficar perto deles por anos. — Falou Sirius que já havia passado pela situação dita.

— Eu não agüentaria. — Falou Fred.

— Para poder agüentar você tem que ter um objetivo que te ajude a viver, sabe, algo importante que você tem que fazer, e é claro você tem que você tem que ter plena consciência de que é inocente. — Falou Sirius.

**Ergueu a varinha: não iria, não queria, ganhar o beijo do dementador, fossem quais fossem as conseqüências. Foi em Rony e Hermione que ele pensou ao sussurrar:**

— _**Expecto patronum!**_

**O veado prateado irrompeu de sua varinha e atacou: os dementadores se dispersaram e ouviu-se um grito de triunfo em algum lugar fora de vista.**

— **É ele, lá embaixo, lá embaixo, vi o Patrono dele, era um veado!**

— James odiava que alguém dissesse veado, e não cervo, ele chegou a brigar comigo uma vez por causa disso. — Falou Sirius.

— Mas porque brigar por causa de uma bobagem? — Perguntou Molly.

— Porque o Sirius o chamava de chifrudo e veado, e ele não gostava disso. — Respondeu Remo.

— Mas Sirius você também gosta de implicar com as pessoas, chamar ele de veado e chifrudo, o que você tinha na cabeça? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Era ele que começava me chamando de cachorro sarnento e pulguento. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

Harry não pode segurar o riso ao ouvir o que os dois amigos de seu pai falava.

**Os dementadores tinham retrocedido, as estrelas estavam reaparecendo e os passos dos Comensais da Morte se tornaram mais pesados; mas, antes que Harry em seu pânico pudesse decidir o que fazer, ouviu bem perto um rangido de ferragens, uma porta se abriu do lado esquerdo da rua estreita e uma voz áspera disse:**

— **Potter, entre, depressa!**

**Ele obedeceu sem hesitação: os três se precipitaram pela porta aberta.**

— **Suba, não dispa a capa, fique quieto! — murmurou um vulto alto que passou por eles e saiu, batendo a porta.**

— Tomara que seja alguém do nosso lado. — Falou Jorge.

— Se não fosse, ele com certeza já pediria para o Harry tirar a capa e faria algo para que os comensais o vissem. — Falou Gina recebendo a concordância de algumas pessoas.

**Harry não fazia idéia de onde estavam, mas agora via, à luz vacilante de uma única vela, o bar sujo com o piso forrado de serragem do Cabeça de Javali. Eles correram para trás do balcão e por uma segunda porta que levava a uma escada bamba, que eles subiram o mais rápido que puderam. Desembocaram em uma sala de visitas com um tapete puído e uma pequena lareira, no alto da qual estava pendurado um grande retrato a óleo de uma garota loura que contemplava a sala com um ar de meiguice apática.**

_É claro, Aberforth. Pensou Dumbledore._

**Os gritos na rua chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Ainda usando a Capa da Invisibilidade, eles foram, pé ante pé, até a janela suja e espiaram para baixo. Seu salvador, que Harry agora reconhecia como o barman do Cabeça de Javali, era a única pessoa que não estava usando um capuz.**

— **E daí? — berrava ele para um dos rostos encapuzados. — E daí? Vocês mandam dementadores para a minha rua, e jogo um Patrono contra eles. Não vou admitir que se aproximem de mim, já lhes disse, não vou admitir isso!**

— **Aquele não era o seu Patrono! — contestou um Comensal da Morte. — Era um veado, era o do Potter!**

— **Veado! — rugiu o barman, sacando a varinha. — Veado! Seu idiota... **_**Expecto patronum**_**!**

**Um bicho enorme e chifrudo irrompeu da varinha, e, de cabeça baixa, avançou para a rua principal e desapareceu de vista.**

— Um bode. — Falou Tonks.

— É, já sabemos que podemos confiar nele. — Falou Hermione.

— **Não foi isso que vi... — retrucou o Comensal da Morte, embora com menos convicção.**

— **O toque de recolher foi violado, você ouviu o barulho — disse um dos seus colegas ao barman. — Alguém estava na rua contrariando o regulamento...**

— **Se eu quiser pôr o meu gato para fora, porei, e dane-se o seu toque de recolher!**

— _**Você**_** disparou o Feitiço Miadura?**

— **E se disparei? Vai me mandar para Azkaban? Me matar por meter o nariz fora da minha própria porta? Então faça isso, se é o que quer! Mas espero, para seu bem, que não tenham tocado na Marca Negra para convocá-lo. Ele não vai gostar de ser chamado para ver a mim e o meu velho gato, ou será que vai?**

— **Não se preocupe conosco — respondeu um dos Comensais da Morte —, preocupe-se com o seu desrespeito ao toque de recolher!**

— Meu Merlin, que ditadura é essa? — Perguntou Hermione indignada.

— Isso é pouco do que foi a anos atrás. — Falou Sirius.

— Imagino como deve ter sido a anos atrás. — Falou Hermione.

— Eles nem ao menos perguntavam algo, já iam atacando você, sem saber se foi você ou não que desrespeitou as regras deles. — Falou Remo que conhecera pessoas que já havia passado por isso.

— **E onde é que gente de sua laia irá traficar poções e venenos quando fecharem o meu bar? Que irá acontecer com os seus bicos?**

— **Você está nos ameaçando...?**

— **Não abro a boca, é por isso que vocês vêm aqui, não é?**

— **Continuo dizendo que vi um veado Patrono! — gritou o primeiro Comensal da Morte.**

— **Veado? — rugiu o barman. — É um **_**bode**_**, idiota!**

— **Tudo bem, nos enganamos — disse o segundo Comensal da Morte. — Desrespeite o toque de recolher outra vez e não seremos tão indulgentes!**

— Grandes coisas para o que eles vão ser ou não. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

**Os Comensais da Morte voltaram para a rua principal. Hermione gemeu de alívio, desvencilhou-se da capa e se sentou em uma cadeira de pernas bambas. Harry fechou bem as cortinas, depois retirou a capa de cima dele e de Rony. Ouviram o barman no andar térreo trancar a porta do bar e, em seguida, subir a escada.**

**Um objeto sobre o console da lareira chamou a atenção de Harry: um pequeno espelho retangular aprumado ali, logo abaixo do retrato da garota.**

**O barman entrou na sala.**

— **Seus idiotas infelizes — disse, rispidamente, olhando de um para outro. — Que idéia foi essa de virem aqui?**

— Nossa, que jeito mais gentil de cumprimentar alguém que acabou de salvar. — Falou Neville ironicamente.

— Ele é sempre assim, se acostumem. — Falou Dumbledore.

— O conhece? — Perguntou Simas.

— É meu irmão, e a garota do retrato é minha irmã que morreu, Ariana. Na opinião dele, ele era o único que tinha o direito de ter a companhia de Ariana pelo quadro, e como eu sempre percebi que ela era mais chegada a ele, cedi o quadro a ele, foi a ultima vez que falamos sobre ela. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Que triste, nunca mais a viu no quadro? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não, mas tenho fotos dela da época da nossa infância, só isso, a família se desfez depois da morte dela. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Imagino que deve ser difícil ter uma boa convivência com o irmão que quebrou o seu nariz. — Falou Jorge para o diretor.

— Eu não ligo para isso, na época eu já era acostumado quando ele ficava violento quando se tratava de Ariana, era meio que um modo de a proteger. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Obrigado — disse Harry —, não sabemos como lhe agradecer. Salvou nossas vidas.**

**O barman resmungou. Harry se aproximou dele, estudando o seu rosto, tentando ver sob a cabeleira e barba grisalhas e grossas. Ele usava óculos. Por trás das lentes sujas, os olhos eram muito azuis e penetrantes.**

— **É o seu olho que tenho visto no espelho.**

**Fez-se silêncio na sala. Harry e o barman se fitaram.**

— **Você mandou Dobby.**

**O barman assentiu e olhou para os lados, procurando o elfo.**

— **Pensei que ele estivesse com você. Onde o deixou?**

— **Está morto — disse Harry. — Belatriz Lestrange o matou.**

**O rosto do barman não demonstrou emoção. Passado um momento, ele disse:**

— **Lamento saber. Eu gostava daquele elfo.**

— A ultima emoção de tristeza que vi em seu rosto foi a morte de Ariana, acho que ele se acostumou em perder pessoas queridas ao longo da vida, primeiro a prisão de meu pai, depois a morte de minha mãe e por ultimo é claro a morte de Ariana. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Ele se virou, acendendo as luzes com toques de varinha, sem olhar para nenhum dos garotos.**

— **Você é Aberforth — disse Harry para as costas do homem.**

**Ele não confirmou nem negou, mas se curvou para acender a lareira.**

— **Como conseguiu isso? — perguntou Harry, atravessando a sala até o espelho de Sirius, a duplicata do que ele quebrara quase dois anos antes.**

— **Comprei-o de Dunga mais ou menos há um ano — disse Aberforth. — Alvo me disse o que era. Tenho tentado manter um olho em você.**

— É Harry, a família Dumbledore gosta de proteger você. — Falou Gui soltando uma fraca risada.

— Disse que não mantinha muito contato com seu irmão. — Falou Arthur.

— Tenho mantido contato com ele quando preciso de algo, ele costuma me ignorar quando falo com ele como irmão. — Explicou Dumbledore.

— Isso é horrível, dois irmãos se tratarem assim. — Falou Molly.

— Eu até gostaria que isso acabace, mas ele continua tão insuportável quanto antes. — Falou Dumbledore de um jeito que ninguém ali havia escutado ele falar.

— Esta parecendo um adolescente falando do seu irmão desse jeito. — Falou Sirius.

— Olha quem fala, você falava do seu irmão desse mesmo jeito Sirius. — Falou Remo.

— Mas ele era chato, vivia fazendo o que minha mãe dizia, e isso eu não suportava de ninguém. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Pelo menos seu irmão te chama pelo primeiro nome, e não como Dumbledore que é meio formal demais para alguém que é seu irmão. — Falou Molly para o diretor que assentiu.

— Com todos te chamando de Dumbledore, nem parece que esse é o seu sobrenome e sim seu primeiro nome. — Falou Vic.

— Isso veio depois que tomei as responsabilidades da escola, o que não foi muito fácil no começo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Porque não? — Perguntou Neville.

— Porque quando você é professor, você toma conta de suas turmas organizadamente, já que cada turma tem seu horário, só que quando você é diretor, você tem que tomar conta da escola inteira de uma vez só, então seu cérebro tem que trabalhar quase o dobro do que o normal, para que assim possa pensar em algo que resolva todos os problemas da escola. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Se ser monitor já é difícil, imagine ser professor e depois diretor. — Falou Rony.

— É, Rony não tem paciência para nada, ele as vezes parece querer matar os primeiros anos. — Falou Gina que já havia visto varias vezes o irmão discutir com alguns alunos novatas da escola.

— Engraçadinha. — Falou Rony para a irmã que riu — Vou voltar a ler, depois dessa grande conversa que mudou de assunto drasticamente. — Falou Rony.

**Rony ofegou.**

— **A corça prateada! — exclamou. — Foi você também?**

— **Do que está falando? — perguntou Aberforth.**

— **Alguém mandou uma corça Patrono até nós!**

— **Com um cérebro desses, você poderia ser Comensal da Morte, filho. Não acabei de provar que o meu Patrono é um bode?**

— **Ah — disse Rony. — É... bem, estou com fome! — acrescentou justificando-se, e sua barriga deu um enorme ronco.**

— **Tenho comida — disse Aberforth, e saiu da sala, reaparecendo momentos depois com uma grande forma de pão, queijo e uma jarra de metal com hidromel, que depositou em uma mesinha à frente da lareira. Famintos, eles comeram e beberam, e por algum tempo o silêncio foi quebrado apenas pelos estalidos do fogo na lareira, o tilintar de taças e o som de mastigação.**

— Rony deve ter comido 80% de tudo ali. — Falou Gina.

— Você me ama né Gina, não para de falar de mim. — Falou Rony para a irmã que deu de ombros.

— O que eu posso fazer, você é meu irmão, tenho a obrigação de te amar incondicionalmente. — Falou Gina.

— Já não basta a Hermione me enchendo o saco, agora tem você. — Falou Rony.

— Eu nem falei nada e vocês já me colocaram na conversa. — Falou Hermione.

— Antes você do que eu. — Falou Harry dando de ombros para a amiga que riu para ele.

— **Certo — disse Aberforth, quando eles terminaram de comer, e Harry e Rony se afundaram, sonolentos, nas poltronas. — Precisamos pensar na melhor maneira de tirá-los daqui. Não pode ser à noite, vocês ouviram o que acontece se alguém sai à rua depois do escurecer: dispara o Feitiço Miadura, e eles cairão sobre vocês como tronquilhos em ovos de fadas mordentes. Não acho que consiga passar um bode por um veado uma segunda vez. Esperem amanhecer, quando é suspenso o toque de recolher, então, podem tornar a vestir a capa e partir a pé. Saiam direto de Hogsmeade, subam a montanha e poderão desaparatar de lá. Talvez vejam Hagrid. Está escondido com Grope em uma caverna desde que tentaram prendê-lo.**

— **Não vamos embora — respondeu Harry. — Precisamos entrar em Hogwarts.**

— **Não seja idiota, moleque — disse Aberforth.**

— Nossa, como ele é educado e simpático. — Falou Dino sarcástico.

— **Temos que entrar.**

— **O que têm de fazer — retorquiu Aberforth, inclinando-se para frente — é ir para o mais longe que puderem.**

— **Você não está entendendo. O tempo é curto. Precisamos entrar no castelo. Dumbledore, quero dizer, o seu irmão, queria que nós...**

**A luz das chamas deixou as lentes sujas dos óculos do bruxo momentaneamente opacas, de um branco forte e chapado, e Harry se lembrou dos olhos cegos de Aragogue, a aranha gigantesca.**

— **Meu irmão Alvo queria muitas coisas, e as pessoas tinham o mau hábito de saírem feridas enquanto ele executava os seus planos grandiosos. Afaste-se da escola, Potter, e saia do país, se puder. Esqueça o meu irmão e seus esquemas imaginosos. Ele foi para um lugar onde nada disso pode atingi-lo, e você não lhe deve nada.**

— Ai fica difícil né, um Dumbledore me diz para fazer algo, outro diz para eu desistir desse negocio e fugir. — Falou Harry.

— Você não tem cara de que fugiria. — Falou Felipe para Harry.

— O que importa não é o que as pessoas dizem para você fazer, porque o que não falta é opção para você escolher, o que importa é você saber o que escolher o quer fazer, parar de pensar no que as pessoas querem que você faça, você tem que pensar no que quer fazer por vontade própria. — Falou Lorcan.

— **Você não está entendendo — repetiu Harry.**

— **Ah, será que não? — replicou Aberforth, mansamente. — Você acha que eu não compreendia o meu próprio irmão? Acha que conhecia Alvo melhor do que eu?**

— **Não foi isso que quis dizer — respondeu Harry, cujo cérebro estava lento de exaustão e excesso de comida e vinho. — É que... ele me deixou uma tarefa.**

— **Deixou, foi? Uma tarefa boa, espero? Agradável? Fácil? O tipo de coisa que se esperaria que um garoto bruxo ainda não qualificado pudesse realizar sem muito esforço?**

**Rony deu uma risada meio sem graça. Hermione demonstrava tensão.**

— **Eu... não é fácil, não — disse Harry. — Mas tenho que...**

— **Tem quê? Por que tem quê? Ele está morto, não está? — retorquiu Aberforth, com rispidez. — Deixe isso para lá, moleque, antes que você acabe indo se juntar a ele! Salve-se!**

— **Não posso.**

— **Por que não?**

— **Eu... — Harry sentiu-se desarmado; não podia explicar, então tomou a ofensiva. — Mas você também está lutando, você está na Ordem da Fênix...**

— Pelo jeito ele estava com a Ordem, não esta mais. — Falou Sirius.

— **Estava. A Ordem da Fênix acabou. Você-Sabe-Quem venceu, tudo está terminado, e qualquer um que finja que é diferente está se enganando. Aqui nunca será seguro para você, Potter, ele quer muito você. Vá para o exterior, vá se esconder, salve-se. É melhor levar esses dois. — Ele indicou Rony e Hermione com o polegar. — Correrão perigo enquanto viverem, agora que todos sabem que estiveram trabalhando com você.**

— **Não posso ir embora. Tenho uma tarefa...**

— **Passe-a para outro!**

— **Não posso. Tem que ser eu, Dumbledore me explicou tudo...**

— **Ah, foi, é? E ele lhe contou tudo, foi honesto com você?**

**Harry queria de todo coração responder "sim", mas, por alguma razão, essa palavra simples não chegava aos seus lábios. Aberforth parecia saber o que ele estava pensando.**

— **Eu conhecia meu irmão, Potter. Ele aprendeu a guardar segredo no colo de nossa mãe. Segredos e mentiras, foi assim que fomos criados, e Alvo... tinha um pendor natural.**

Dumbledore rezava para que ninguém perguntasse algo sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

**O olhar do velho se desviou para o retrato da moça sobre o console da lareira. Era, agora que Harry olhava o ambiente com atenção, o único quadro pendurado. Não havia fotografia de Alvo Dumbledore, nem de ninguém mais.**

— **Sr. Dumbledore? — perguntou Hermione, timidamente. — Essa é a sua irmã? Ariana?**

— **É — confirmou Aberforth, lacônico. — Andou lendo Rita Skeeter, mocinha?**

**Mesmo à luz rosada das chamas, ficou evidente que Hermione tinha corado.**

— **Elifas Doge mencionou-a para nós — disse Harry, tentando poupar Hermione.**

— Duvido que ele não irá se dirigir a Elifas como _velho babão._ — Falou Dumbledore.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Meu irmão é muito engraçadinho, apenas isso. — Respondeu Dumbledore dando de ombros.

— **Aquele velho babão — murmurou Aberforth, tomando um gole do hidromel. — Achava que o sol irradiava de todos os orifícios do meu irmão, é o que ele achava. Bem, muita gente tinha a mesma opinião, vocês três inclusive, pelo que vejo.**

**Harry ficou calado. Não queria expressar as dúvidas e incertezas sobre Dumbledore que o vinham intrigando havia meses. Tinha feito a sua escolha enquanto cavava a sepultura de Dobby; tinha decidido continuar a seguir o caminho tortuoso e arriscado que Alvo Dumbledore lhe indicara, aceitar que o diretor não tinha lhe dito tudo que gostaria de saber e, simplesmente, confiar. Não desejava voltar a duvidar, não queria ouvir nada que o desviasse do seu intento. Ele enfrentou o olhar de Aberforth, tão impressionantemente igual ao do irmão: os olhos muito azuis davam a mesma impressão de estarem radiografando o objeto que examinavam, e Harry achou que Aberforth sabia o que ele estava pensando, e o desprezava por isso.**

— **O professor Dumbledore tinha afeição por Harry, muita mesmo — disse Hermione, em voz baixa.**

— **Tinha, é? — comentou Aberforth. — É engraçado o número de pessoas por quem meu irmão tinha grande afeição, e acabaram em situação pior do que se ele as tivesse deixado em paz.**

— E eu achava que meu irmão gostava de me contrariar, se analisássemos a diferença de personalidades de você e do seu irmão, chegaríamos a resposta de que vocês não são irmãos de sangue. — Falou Sirius.

— **Como assim? — perguntou Hermione ofegante.**

— **Não se preocupe — respondeu o bruxo.**

— **Mas isso é uma afirmação muito grave! — replicou a garota. — O senhor... está se referindo à sua irmã?**

**Aberforth encarou-a sério: seus lábios se mexeram como se ele estivesse mastigando as palavras que refreava. Então desatou a falar.**

— **Quando minha irmã fez seis anos de idade, ela foi atacada fisicamente por três garotos trouxas. Eles a viram produzindo feitiços, quando a espionavam pela sebe que cercava o quintal: ela era pequena, não tinha controle sobre a magia, nessa idade nenhum bruxo tem. Imagino que o que viram os tenha apavorado. Eles se espremeram pela sebe e, quando ela não soube lhes mostrar o truque, exageraram ao tentar impedir a monstrinha de repeti-lo.**

— Que horror, chamar alguém de monstrinha. — Falou Fernando.

— E você ainda não entende porque alguns bruxos não gostam de trouxas. — Falou Lila para Hermione que estava horrorizada pelo apelido que colocaram em uma criança inocente.

**Os olhos de Hermione estavam enormes à luz das chamas: Rony parecia ligeiramente nauseado. Aberforth se levantou, alto como Alvo e inesperadamente terrível em sua cólera e na intensidade de sua dor.**

— **O que eles fizeram destruiu Ariana: ela nunca mais voltou ao normal. Não queria usar a magia, mas tampouco conseguia se livrar dela: o seu poder voltou-se para dentro e a enlouqueceu, irrompia dela quando não conseguia controlá-lo, e por vezes ela se tornava estranha e perigosa. Mas a maior parte do tempo era meiga, assustada e inofensiva.**

**"E meu pai foi atrás dos filhos da mãe que tinham feito aquilo", continuou Aberforth, "e os atacou. Por isso o prenderam em Azkaban. Ele nunca se defendeu, porque, se o Ministério soubesse da condição de Ariana, ela teria sido recolhida ao St. Mungus para o resto da vida. Seria considerada uma séria ameaça ao Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo, desequilibrada como ficara, a magia explodindo de dentro dela sempre que não conseguia refreá-la.**

Algumas pessoas ficavam horrorizadas a cada palavra que ouviam Rony ler do livro, alguns imaginavam como Dumbledore se sentia na época em que tudo aconteceu, outros pensavam no sofrimento que a inocente menina passou.

**"Tivemos que mantê-la a salvo e em silêncio. Mudamos de casa, espalhamos que era doentinha, e minha mãe cuidava dela e tentava mantê-la calma e feliz.**

**"Eu era o seu favorito." E, ao dizer isso, um encardido garoto de escola pareceu espiar através das rugas e da barba emaranhada de Aberforth. "Não era o Alvo, ele ficava sempre no quarto quando estava em casa, lendo seus livros e contando seus prêmios, mantendo em dia sua correspondência com 'os nomes mais notáveis da magia da época'", debochou Aberforth, "ele não queria se incomodar com a irmã. Ela gostava mais de mim. Eu conseguia convencê-la a comer quando não queria comer com a minha mãe, eu conseguia acalmá-la, se tinha um acesso de fúria, e, quando estava tranqüila, costumava me ajudar a alimentar os bodes.**

— Uma perfeita companheira. — Falou Dumbledore baixinho — "_Ela era tudo o que eu não fui, o mesmo a ele, foi o perfeito irmão que eu não fui_". Pensou Dumbledore.

**"Então, quando completou catorze anos... entendem, eu não estava em casa. Se estivesse, poderia tê-la acalmado. Ariana se descontrolou e minha mãe já não era tão jovem quanto antes e... foi um acidente. Ariana não pôde controlar. Matou minha mãe."**

**Harry sentiu uma horrível mistura de pena e repulsa; não queria ouvir mais nada, mas Aberforth continuou a falar e o garoto ficou imaginando quanto tempo decorrera desde a última vez em que ele tocara nesse assunto; se, de fato, algum dia tocara.**

— **Esse imprevisto pôs fim à viagem de Alvo com Doguinho ao redor do mundo. Os dois vieram a Godric's Hollow para os funerais de mamãe e, em seguida, Doge partiu sozinho e Alvo se acomodou no papel de chefe de família. Aah! Aberforth cuspiu nas chamas.**

— **Eu teria cuidado de Ariana, e disse isso a ele, eu não fazia questão de freqüentar a escola, teria ficado em casa. Ele me disse que eu tinha que terminar minha educação, e ele assumiria as obrigações de minha mãe. Um certo revés para o sr. Gênio, pois não há prêmios por cuidar de uma irmã semilouca, para impedi-la de explodir a casa a cada dois dias. Mas ele se desincumbiu bem nas primeiras semanas... até a chegada dele.**

— Eu me esqueci completamente de minhas obrigações depois que ele chegou, entendam, eu não tinha com quem compartilhar o que queria para o futuro, não tinha um simples amigo, e naquela época Ariana já havia desistido de se aproximar de mim, não adiantava eu dizer a elas as minhas vontades, e as vontades dela era apenas meu irmão, era tudo o que ele fazia e queria, ela sempre quis viver vendo ele fazer o que sempre gostava, mas comigo era diferente, na minha opinião ela apenas me via como irmão porque temos o mesmo sangue, afinal que irmão deixa de cuidar da própria irmã mais nova por fantasias bobas. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Agora uma expressão realmente ameaçadora surgiu no rosto de Aberforth.**

— **Grindelwald. E, finalmente, meu irmão teve um **_**igual**_** com quem trocar idéias, alguém tão genial e talentoso quanto ele. E o cuidado com Ariana passou a um segundo plano, enquanto eles tramavam os seus planos para uma nova ordem em magia, procuravam **_**Relíquias**_** e faziam o que mais despertasse o seu interesse. Planos grandiosos para o benefício da bruxidade, e se uma jovem deixasse de receber atenção, que importância teria, quando Alvo Dumbledore estava trabalhando para **_**o bem maior**_**?**

**"Mas, depois de algumas semanas, eu dei um basta, dei mesmo. Já estava quase na hora de regressar a Hogwarts, então eu disse aos dois, cara a cara, como estou falando com vocês agora." E Aberforth olhou com superioridade para Harry, e não foi preciso muita imaginação para vê-lo adolescente, vigoroso e zangado, enfrentando o irmão mais velho. "Disse-lhe: é melhor desistir agora. Não pode tirá-la daqui, ela não tem condição, não pode levá-la com você, seja lá aonde quer que pretenda ir, quando estiver fazendo os seus discursos inteligentes, tentando conquistar admiradores. Ele não gostou." Os olhos de Aberforth foram brevemente ocultados pela luz das chamas nas lentes dos óculos: eles tornaram a parecer brancos e cegos. "Grindelwald não gostou de ouvir isso. Ficou irritado. Me disse que eu era um menino idiota, tentando barrar o seu caminho e do meu genial irmão... será que eu não **_**entendia**_**, minha pobre irmã não precisaria mais ser escondida depois que tivessem transformado o mundo, e tirado os bruxos da clandestinidade, e ensinado aos trouxas qual era o seu lugar?**

Os alunos de ambas as casas não sabia o que dizer, não tinha perguntas, estava tudo bem explicado diante as palavras do irmão de Dumbledore.

**"Então tivemos uma briga... e saquei a minha varinha, ele sacou a dele, e fui atingido por uma Maldição Cruciatus lançada pelo melhor amigo do meu irmão, e Alvo tentou impedi-lo e, de repente, nós três estávamos duelando, e os clarões e os estampidos assustaram Ariana, ela não os suportava..."**

**A cor foi sumindo do rosto de Aberforth como se ele tivesse recebido um ferimento mortal.**

— **... e acho que ela quis ajudar, mas não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, e não sei qual de nós fez aquilo, poderia ter sido qualquer um de nós... e ela caiu morta.**

Poucos perceberam, mas quando Dumbledore escutou _"e ela caiu morta"_ uma lagrimas escorreu por seu rosto, sumindo após chegar a barba.

(Autora desabafando aqui: Gente, eu juro a vocês, que estou chorando agora, sério mesmo, o livro as vezes parece nos puxar para dentro dos personagens, e agora estou meia que no interior de Dumbledore, sentindo o que ele passou quando viu a irmão caída no chão)

**Sua voz falhou ao dizer a última palavra, e ele se largou na poltrona mais próxima. O rosto de Hermione estava molhado de lágrimas e Rony estava quase tão pálido quanto Aberforth. Harry sentia apenas asco: desejou não ter ouvido aquilo, desejou poder apagar tudo de sua mente.**

— **Estou tão... estou tão penalizada — sussurrou Hermione.**

— **Foi-se — disse Aberforth, com a voz embargada. — Foi-se para sempre.**

**Ele limpou o nariz no punho da camisa e pigarreou.**

— **É claro que Grindelwald deu o fora. Ele já tinha uma história pregressa em seu país e não queria que Ariana fosse acrescentada à sua folha. E Alvo ficou livre, não? Livre do encargo da irmã, livre para se tornar o maior bruxo da...**

— **Ele nunca se livrou — protestou Harry.**

— **Perdão? — disse Aberforth.**

— **Nunca. Na noite em que seu irmão morreu, ele bebeu uma poção que o deixou fora de si. Ele começou a gritar, suplicando a alguém que não estava presente. **_**"Não os machuque, não os machuque, por favor, por favor, a culpa é minha, machuque a mim..."**_

_É claro, aqueles malditos pesadelos que as vezes me atormentam até hoje. Pensou Dumbledore._

É claro que ninguém sabia, mas após a morte de Ariana, Dumbledore começou a ter pesadelos com aquele fato ocorrido, em seus sonhos ele tentava a todo momento morrer no lugar da irmã, tentava ser torturado no lugar do irmão e suplicava a Grindelwald que não machucasse nenhum dos mais novos, mas isso não adiantava, e é claro era como se ele fosse obrigado a ver sua irmã morrer e antes disso seu irmão ser torturado na sua frente, era uma imagem horrível de se ver.

**Rony e Hermione estavam de olhos arregalados para Harry. Ele jamais entrara em detalhes sobre o que acontecera na ilha do lago, os fatos que se desenrolaram depois que ele e Dumbledore voltaram a Hogwarts tinham eclipsado completamente todo o resto.**

— **Ele estava revivendo o passado com você e Grindelwald, sei que estava — disse Harry, lembrando-se de Dumbledore choramingando, suplicando. — Pensou que estivesse vendo Grindelwald machucar você e Ariana... foi uma tortura para ele, se você tivesse presenciado, não afirmaria que ele se livrou.**

Snape que estava na mesa dos professores estava espantado pelo que estava ouvindo, nunca pensara que o diretor havia sofrido tanto em sua vida, na sua opinião o diretor nunca havia sofrido tanto quanto ele quando Lily morreu, quando seu esforço não valeu a pena, mas agora ele vê que estava enganado, que o diretor já havia sofrido tanto quanto ele, a perda da irmã e o distanciamento do irmão, que mesmo estando vivo e tão perto, não aceitava sua proximidade familiar.

**Aberforth pareceu se perder na contemplação de suas mãos nodosas, de veias saltadas. Depois de uma longa pausa falou:**

— **Como pode ter certeza, Potter, de que o meu irmão não estava mais interessado no bem maior do que em você? Como pode ter certeza de que não é dispensável, exatamente como a minha irmã foi?**

**Uma ponta de gelo pareceu transpassar o coração de Harry.**

— **Não acredito. Dumbledore amava Harry — disse Hermione.**

— **Então, por que não lhe disse para se esconder? — retorquiu Aberforth. — Por que não lhe disse, cuide-se bem, eis como sobreviver?**

— **Porque — disse Harry, se antecipando a Hermione —, às vezes, a pessoa **_**tem**_** que pensar além da própria segurança! Às vezes, a pessoa tem que pensar no bem maior! Estamos em guerra!**

— **Você tem dezessete anos, moleque!**

_Esse adultos parecem não entender que eu não faço isso por mim, apenas não quero que pessoas percam pessoas como eu perdi, sei que algum dia eu posso morrer em um desses meus momentos de heróis, mas saber que morri por pessoas que amo pode me deixar feliz, prefiro morrer do que perder pessoas importantes para mim. Pensou Harry olhando para cada uma das pessoas ali em sua volta, o moreno apertava a mão de Gina entre as suas, a ruiva olhava para ele confusa as vezes e sorria fracamente, Harry olhava para o pessoal do futuro e mesmo sabendo que eles um dia iria embora, os guardaria em seu coração para sempre, e esperaria com toda sua felicidade que eles viessem ao mundo para lhe fazerem companhia, para que assim ele possa saber o que é ser um pai, o que é ouvir alguém o chamar de __**papai**__, e poder rir com todo o prazer de todas as coisas boas que viria a aparecer em sua vida._

— **Sou maior de idade, e vou continuar lutando mesmo que você já tenha desistido!**

— **Quem disse que eu desisti?**

— **"A Ordem da Fênix acabou" — repetiu Harry. — "Você-Sabe-Quem venceu, tudo está terminado, e qualquer um que finja que é diferente está se enganando."**

— **Não digo que gosto disso, mas é a verdade!**

— **Não, não é — contestou Harry. — Seu irmão sabia como liquidar Você-Sabe-Quem e passou esse conhecimento a mim, e vou continuar até conseguir isso ou morrer. Não pense que não sei como isso poderá acabar. Há anos que sei.**

_Ele tem plena consciência de que pode morrer em uma de suas aventuras, é Lily, espero que de onde estiver tenho orgulho de seu filho, farei de tudo para que ele não te encontre tão cedo, reze para que ele ache a felicidade incondicional o mais rápido possível, e assim se torne um dos melhores pai do mundo, como aquele que no momento esta cuidando de sua pequena filha. Pensou Dumbledore._

**Ele esperou Aberforth caçoar ou argumentar, mas o bruxo não fez isso. Apenas franziu as sobrancelhas.**

— **Precisamos entrar em Hogwarts — repetiu Harry. — Se não pode nos ajudar, esperaremos o dia nascer, deixaremos você em paz e tentaremos encontrar um jeito sozinhos. Se você puder, bem, agora será um bom momento para nos dizer.**

**Aberforth permaneceu pregado em sua poltrona, fitando Harry com olhos extraordinariamente semelhantes aos do irmão. Por fim, pigarreou, levantou-se, deu a volta à mesinha e se aproximou do retrato de Ariana.**

— **Você sabe o que fazer — disse ele.**

**Ela sorriu, virou-se e saiu, não como normalmente fazem os bruxos nos retratos, pelas molduras laterais, mas por uma espécie de longo túnel pintado atrás dela. Os garotos observaram o seu vulto franzino se retirar e, finalmente, ser engolido pela escuridão.**

— Não entendi. — Falou Rony.

— Eu também não. — Falou Hermione confusa.

— **Ah... quê...? — começou Rony.**

— **Só existe um modo de entrar agora — disse Aberforth. — Vocês devem saber que bloquearam todas as antigas passagens secretas dos dois lados, há dementadores em torno de todos os muros divisórios, patrulhas regulares dentro da escola, segundo informaram minhas fontes. O lugar nunca esteve tão fortemente guardado. Como espera fazer alguma coisa, se conseguirem entrar, com Snape na direção e os Carrow como seus assistentes... bem, a preocupação é sua, não é? Você diz que está disposto a morrer.**

— **Mas quê...? — perguntou Hermione, franzindo a testa para o quadro de Ariana.**

— Então existe uma outra entrada para o castelo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Quando achamos conhecer todo o castelo, aparece uma coisa dessas para nos surpreender. — Falou Sirius que também achava conhecer todo o castelo, até saber da sala precisa, lugar que ele nunca havia entrado na sua época escolar.

**Um minúsculo ponto branco reaparecera no fim do túnel pintado, e agora Ariana retornava em direção à sala, aumentando de tamanho à medida que se aproximava. Mas havia outra pessoa em sua companhia, alguém mais alto, que vinha mancando com ar agitado. Seus cabelos estavam mais longos do que Harry jamais vira, parecia ter sofrido vários cortes no rosto, e suas roupas estavam rasgadas e puídas. Cada vez maiores se tornaram os dois vultos até suas cabeças e ombros ocuparem todo o quadro. Então, o conjunto girou para a frente na parede como uma portinhola, e surgiu a entrada de um túnel de verdade. E dele, com os cabelos demasiado crescidos, o rosto cortado, as vestes rasgadas, saiu, com dificuldade, um Neville Longbottom real, que soltou um urro de prazer, saltou do console e gritou:**

— **Eu sabia que você viria! **_**Eu sabia, Harry**_**!**

— Isso sim é ter fé. — Falou Hermione soltando um fraco riso.

— Acabou o capitulo, quem quer ler? — Perguntou Rony.

(Autora aqui: Bom, gente primeiramente eu peço desculpas pela demora, eu queria ter postado esse capitulo na quarta, mas tive que ir no médico e ontem tive que limpar a casa, sem contar que tive que buscar minha sobrinha e durante a noite tinha que fazer as lições para o dia seguinte, sabem como é deixar a lição para o ultimo minuto, nem ultima hora não é, é ultimo minuto mesmo, espero que tenham gostado e espero também os comentários, quanto a ideia das outras duas fics, saibam que as idéias já estão sendo providenciadas, estou tentando produzir aos poucos, no momento estou mais centrada nessa fic, mas qualquer coisa eu informarei a vocês ou pedirei ajuda, afinal quem melhor que vocês para dar uma forcinha na hora da criatividade kkk')


	42. CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE: O DIADEMA PERDIDO

CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE

O DIADEMA PERDIDO

— Eu vou. — Falou Fred II pegando o livro das mãos de Rony — O diadema perdido. — Falou Fred II.

— Finalmente iremos saber onde esse diadema esta. — Falou Hermione.

— Será que o Diadema é mesmo uma Horcrux? — Perguntou Rony.

— Só vamos saber se descobrirmos. — Falou Fred II antes de começar a ler.

— **Neville... que... como...?**

**Mas Neville reconhecera Rony e Hermione e, com berros de alegria, abraçava-os também. Quanto mais Harry olhava o colega, pior ele lhe parecia: tinha um dos olhos inchado, amarelo e roxo, havia marcas fundas em seu rosto e sua aparência de desleixo sugeria que passara um mau bocado. Contudo, suas feições maltratadas irradiavam felicidade quando soltou Hermione e disse mais uma vez:**

— Como assim, ele levou uma surra? — Perguntou Simas indignado.

— Mas ele estava na escola, como pode estar nesse estado estando na escola? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Com certeza os Sonserinos estão no controle, e eles podem fazer qualquer coisa, não fico surpreso se soubesse que eles andaram espancando os alunos das outras casas. — Falou Rony.

— Mas isso é inadmissível. — Falou Minerva indignada.

— Quando você esta no controle é inadmissível, agora quando Snape esta no controle é uma coisa completamente diferente. — Falou James como se fosse obvio.

Minerva nunca em toda sua vida sentiu tanta raiva de Snape, antes não tinha nenhum motivo para ter raiva dele, tudo bem que o professor tinha seu método de ensino completamente diferente do seu, mas não podia ficar criticando as diferenças das pessoas.

— **Eu sabia que você viria! Sempre disse ao Simas que era uma questão de tempo!**

— **Neville, que aconteceu com você?**

— **Quê? Isso? — Ele menosprezou os ferimentos, sacudindo a cabeça. — Isto não é nada, Simas está pior. Você verá. Vamos andando, então? Ah — ele se virou para Aberforth —, Ab, talvez haja mais umas duas pessoas a caminho.**

— Ab? — Perguntou Dumbledore confuso.

— É um apelido carinhoso a alguém que nos ajuda. — Falou Elliz.

— O estranho não é o apelido, é a quem esse apelido foi dado, é engraçado. — Falou Dumbledore soltando uma fraca risada.

— Porque é estranho? — Perguntou Molly.

— Porque ele é meu irmão e já é velho, esse apelido parece ser dado a alguém mais jovem, como um adolescente. — Falou Dumbledore ainda rindo fraco, na verdade aquele apelido lembrava seu irmão quando ele ainda era uma criança, na época o irmão não o odiava tanto.

— **Mais umas duas pessoas? — exclamou Aberforth, em tom ameaçador. — Como assim, mais umas duas pessoas, Longbottom? Há um toque de recolher e um Feitiço Miadura sobre toda a aldeia!**

— **Eu sei, é por isso que elas estarão aparatando diretamente no bar — respondeu Neville. — Mande-as pela passagem quando chegarem, por favor? Muito obrigado.**

**Neville esticou a mão para Hermione e ajudou-a a subir no console, e dali para o túnel; Rony seguiu-a e depois Neville; Harry se dirigiu a Aberforth.**

— **Não sei como lhe agradecer. Você salvou duas vezes a nossa vida.**

— **Cuide bem delas, então — respondeu Aberforth, ríspido. — Talvez eu não possa salvá-las uma terceira.**

_Não muda nunca. Pensou Dumbledore._

**Harry subiu no console e entrou no buraco atrás do retrato de Ariana. Havia degraus de pedra lisa do outro lado: a passagem parecia existir há muitos anos. Luminárias de latão pendiam das paredes e o piso de terra estava gasto e sem asperezas; à medida que andavam, suas sombras ondulavam, abrindo-se em leque, pela parede.**

— Eu não me lembro disso no mapa do maroto. — Falou Rony.

— É porque não tem isso no mapa, eu saberia se tivesse. — Falou Sirius.

— É claro que saberia, você criou o mapa. — Falou Roxanne como se fosse obvio.

— **Há quanto tempo isso existe? — indagou Rony quando começaram a andar. — Não consta no mapa do maroto, consta, Harry? Pensei que só houvesse sete passagens para entrar e sair da escola, não?**

— **Eles lacraram todas aquelas antes de começar o ano letivo — respondeu Neville. — Não há a menor chance de se usar nenhuma delas, não com os feitiços que lançaram nas entradas e os Comensais da Morte e dementadores esperando nas saídas. — Ele começou a andar de costas, sorridente, absorvendo a presença dos amigos. — Mas deixa isso para lá... é verdade? Vocês arrombaram o Gringotes? Fugiram montados em um dragão? É o boato que corre, todo o mundo está comentando isso, Terêncio Boot foi espancado por Carrow por berrar isso no Salão Principal na hora do jantar!**

— **É, é verdade — confirmou Harry. Neville riu com gosto.**

— **Que foi que vocês fizeram com o dragão?**

— **Soltamos no mato — disse Rony. — Hermione era a favor de adotá-lo como bicho de estimação...**

Todos no salão riram do que Rony havia dito, Hermione também riu, mas não antes de dar um tapa no braço do namorado que ainda ria.

— Na minha opinião eu preferia um dragão do que aquele gato. — Falou Rony.

— Falando nisso, o Bichento esta sumido ultimamente, não acham? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Acha mesmo que eu ligo ou não para o sumiço desse gato. — Respondeu Rony como se fosse obvio.

— Ele deve estar procurando uma namorada por ai, ainda bem que ele anda sumido mesmo. — Falou Rose.

— Porque você quer que ele ande sumido? — Perguntou Hermione confuso.

— Porque eu tenho alergia a gatos, mas ele não deve ter percebido que você mudou de dormitório e esta dormindo na sua antiga cama, se aproveitando que a cama esta completamente livre para ele. — Falou Rose tentando acalmar Hermione que já começara a ficar preocupado com o gato.

— Hermione você também poderia ter alergia a gatos, né? — Perguntou Rony para a namorada que soltou um fraco sorriso.

— Rony, até quando você vai continuar a odiar o Bichento? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não sei, acho que nunca vou gostar daquele gato. — Respondeu Rony dando de ombros.

— Também acho, porque meu pai até depois de velho não gosta do gato. — Falou Rose para Rony e Hermione, o ruivo ao ouvir mencionar ele estar velho franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Seu pai pode até estar velho, na idade, mas na aparência não parece estar tão velho assim, continua bem inteiro em. — Falou Vic.

— Eu já percebi isso, ele ainda me agüenta carregar nas costas. — Falou Rose rindo, durante as férias ela costuma se aproximar bastante do pai, ele as vezes parecia mais crianção do que ela, o que a fazia rir bastante dele, as vezes parecia que os anos de sua vida não havia passado, parecia que ela continuava a viver na época em que o pai sempre a carregava nas costas ou nas vezes em que sempre antes de dormir, ele ia ao quarto dela, e quando a encontrava acordada a fazia rir fazendo suas caretas engraçadas.

— Esta meia pensativa Rose. — Falou Scorpius para a namorada.

A ruiva parecia ter saído daquela época para ir para a época em que ela era apenas uma criança, que tentava a todo custo se tornar adulta com suas atitudes, mas com o pai por perto ser adulta se transformava em ultimo plano.

— É, estava relembrando a infância. — Falou Rose para o namorado.

Fred II vendo que ninguém mais falaria alguma coisa, voltou a ler.

— **Não exagere, Rony...**

— **Mas que têm feito? As pessoas andaram dizendo que você estava apenas fugindo, Harry, mas acho que não. Acho que esteve armando alguma coisa.**

— **Você acertou, mas nos fale sobre Hogwarts, Neville, ficamos sem notícias.**

— **Tem estado... bem, realmente não parece mais Hogwarts -disse Neville, o sorriso desaparecendo do seu rosto. — Você ouviu falar dos Carrow?**

— **Os dois Comensais da Morte que estão ensinando aí?**

— **Eles fazem mais do que ensinar. São responsáveis por toda a disciplina. E gostam de castigar, os Carrow.**

— **Como a Umbridge?**

— **Nah, perto dos dois, ela é boazinha. Os outros professores têm ordem de nos mandar para eles quando fazemos alguma coisa errada. Mas não mandam, se puderem evitar. Dá para perceber que eles odeiam os dois tanto quanto nós.**

— E quem não odiaria, não posso imaginar como é estar ensinando em uma escola que esta nessa situação. — Falou Minerva que não estava gostando nada da nova forma de ensino de Hogwarts que Snape havia implantado.

— Ao menos agora temos a chance de mudar tudo isso, impedir que todas essas coisas ruins aconteçam. — Falou Tonks para Minerva que assentiu, Fred II vendo que ninguém falaria mais nada, voltou a ler.

**"Amico, o cara, ensina o que costumava ser Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, só que agora é apenas Artes das Trevas. Temos que praticar a Maldição Cruciatus nos alunos que ganharam detenções..."**

— _**Quê**_**?**

— O QUE? — Gritaram todos espantados pelo que acabaram de ouvir, alunos, sendo crianças ou adolescentes sendo torturados sem nenhum motivo, e também não pode existir um motivo que possa causar a tortura de alguém.

Os professores com raiva, fecharam os punhos e olharam para Snape que sustentou o olhar como se não tivesse acabado de ouvir que ele manda professores ensinar alunas a torturar outros alunos, os outros professores de outras matérias nunca em toda suas vidas sentiram tanta raiva do diretor da Sonserina.

Snape pensava que tudo o que estava acontecendo no castelo era culpa de Dumbledore, e o diretor sabia que ele pensava isso, o professor de poções sabia que com certeza estava a mando de Dumbledore de qualquer jeito, sabia muito bem quem mandara a corça, e a mando de quem a pessoa mandara, só não entendia o porque dele ter matado Dumbledore se ele sempre fora fiel ao diretor.

— Isso é horrível, fazer uma coisa tão horrível contra crianças, esses comensais são tudo covardes, eles só sabem fazer essas coisas com pessoas que sabem que não poderia fazer nada para se defenderem, mas quando é com nós adultos que conseguem se defender eles não fazem. — Falou Remo indignado.

— Sim, são todos covardes. — Falou Sirius olhando para Snape que olhava tão frio para ele quando o olhar que recebia do Black.

Teddy olhou para Vic, os dois pensaram na mesma coisa, o que Sirius iria pensar quando soubesse que Snape sempre esteve ajudando Dumbledore, que mesmo depois de tanto tempo da morte de Lily continuou a amar a mulher de cabelos ruivos e por ela concordou em proteger o filho do homem que sempre odiara.

_Não tenho certeza, mas achei ter visto uma corça na floresta essa noite, e pelo que eu sei, apenas uma pessoas que continua vivo tem o patrono em forma de uma corça, com certeza padrinho também percebeu isso. Pensou Teddy olhando de canto para Snape, o diretor nem percebeu, já que estava mais preocupado em responder o olhar frio de Sirius._

— Imagine quantas crianças ficaram traumatizadas por essas torturas, são crianças, seres humanos vulneráveis, frágeis que ao invés de estarem aproveitando a escola estão passando por uma coisa dessas. — Falou Arthur.

Harry e Hermione pensavam na mesma coisa, tinham pena de quem era novo no mundo bruxo ou até mesmo na escola, que ao invés de terem um ano letivo divertido como os deles, terem que viver nesse completo pesadelo em um lugar que antes era apenas alegria e comédia.

Fred II vendo que ninguém mais falaria alguma coisa voltou a ler, alguns estavam tão indignados que não sabiam o que falar.

**As vozes de Harry, Rony e Hermione ecoaram em uníssono pela passagem.**

— **Isso mesmo — confirmou Neville. — Foi assim que ganhei esse. — Ele apontou para um corte particularmente fundo na bochecha. -Eu me recusei a amaldiçoar. Mas tem gente interessada; Crabbe e Goyle adoram. Primeira vez que são primeiros alunos em alguma coisa, imagino.**

— Falando em Crabbe e Goyle, quero informar que esses dois alunos e outros que estavam ajudando Umbridge foram presos junto da professora, e quero afirmar a alguns que sei que ficarão surpresos, que não eram apenas Sonserinos, eram alunos de diversas casas que achando estar ajudando Umbridge iriam conseguir passar os anos escolares e achar que assim iriam ser melhores que os outros alunos, e já informo que alunos que cometem crimes como esses, são expulsos da escola e perdem o poder de suas varinhas. — Falou Dumbledore podendo ver muitas pessoas cochicharem umas com as outras sobre o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

**"Aleto, a irmã do Amico, ensina Estudos dos Trouxas, que é obrigatório para todos. Temos de ouvi-la explicar que os trouxas são animais, idiotas e porcos, e que obrigaram os bruxos a entrar na clandestinidade porque os tratavam com violência, e que a ordem natural está sendo restaurada. Recebi esse outro — ele apontou mais um corte no rosto — porque perguntei qual é a percentagem de sangue trouxa que ela e o irmão têm."**

— **Caramba, Neville — exclamou Rony —, tem hora e lugar para se fazer gracinhas.**

— **Você não teve de ouvi-la. Também não teria agüentado. E tem uma coisa, faz bem quando alguém os enfrenta, dá esperança a todos. Eu observei isso quando você se rebelava, Harry.**

— **Mas eles transformaram você em afiador de facas — comentou Rony, fazendo uma leve careta quando passaram por uma luz e os ferimentos do garoto se sobressaíram mais.**

**Neville sacudiu os ombros.**

— Esse menino é masoquista, gosta de sentir dor. — Falou Lila.

Neville estava até mesmo surpreso um pouco, não sabia que um dia teria uma coragem tão grande como essa a ponto de enfrentar um professor depois de ter sido ferido varias vezes.

— **Não faz mal. Eles não querem derramar muito sangue puro, por isso podem até nos torturar um pouco se formos atrevidos, mas não irão realmente nos matar.**

**Harry não sabia o que era pior, as coisas que Neville estava contando ou o tom banal com que as contava.**

— **As únicas pessoas que correm perigo, de fato, são as que têm amigos e parentes criando problemas do lado de fora. Viram reféns. O velho Xeno Lovegood estava fazendo críticas fortes demais **_**n'O Pasquim**_**, então, eles arrancaram Luna do trem quando íamos passar o Natal em casa.**

— **Neville, ela está bem, nós a vimos.**

— **É, eu sei, ela conseguiu me mandar uma mensagem.**

**Ele tirou do bolso uma moeda dourada, e nela Harry reconheceu um dos galeões falsos que os membros da Armada de Dumbledore usavam para trocar mensagens entre si.**

— Eu não acredito que isso ainda existe. — Falou Hermione rindo baixinho.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Minerva confusa.

— É umas moedas que eu inventei para podermos nos comunicar sem Umbridge perceber. — Respondeu Hermione.

Os professores e Dumbledore ficaram surpresa pelo que Hermione acabara de dizer, mesmo sendo jovem Hermione tinha varias idéias para ajudar no que precisa para o bem de todos.

— **Elas têm sido ótimas — disse Neville, sorrindo para Hermione. — Os Carrow nunca sacaram como nos comunicávamos, e ficaram enlouquecidos. Costumávamos sair escondidos à noite e rabiscar nas paredes: **_**Armada de Dumbledore: o recrutamento continua**_**, e outras coisas do gênero, o Snape odiava.**

— **Vocês **_**costumavam**_**? — perguntou Harry, que reparara no pretérito.**

— **Bem, com o tempo, foi ficando mais difícil. Perdemos Luna no Natal, Gina não voltou depois da Páscoa e nós três éramos os líderes, por assim dizer. Os Carrow perceberam que eu estava por trás de muitas dessas coisas, então começaram a me pressionar; depois Miguel Corner foi pego soltando um aluno do primeiro ano que tinham acorrentado e foi barbaramente torturado. Isso apavorou as pessoas.**

Gina mesmo não estando se comunicando a um tempo com Miguel, sentiu pena dele ao saber pelo que ele havia passado por ter tentado ajudar uma pessoa inocente, a preocupação de Gina não passou despercebido por Harry, o moreno pode perceber que estava sentindo ciúmes da namorada, mas entendeu o motivo da preocupação da ruiva, era apenas pena de alguém, e ele também sentiria pena de qualquer pessoa que havia passado por tortura, ele mesmo sabia como era doloroso a dor da maldição.

— **Não é para menos — resmungou Rony, e nessa hora a passagem começou a subir.**

— **É, bem, eu não podia pedir às pessoas para suportar o que o Miguel suportou, então, paramos com esses lances. Mas continuamos a lutar, agindo às escondidas, até umas duas semanas atrás. Foi quando eles concluíram que só havia uma maneira de me fazer parar, suponho, e prenderam minha avó.**

— **Eles fizeram **_**o quê**_**? — exclamaram Harry, Rony e Hermione juntos.**

Neville sentiu seu coração parar ao pensar que algo ruim pudesse ter acontecido com sua avó, para ele, ela era tudo em sua vida, mesmo tendo seus pais vivos, já perdera as esperanças que seus pais voltassem ao normal, sua avó fazia o papel de pai e mãe, a Neville nunca faltou nada, o menino já recebera conselhos que apenas um pai poderia dar a um menino, as vezes até ficava com vergonha de tirar duvidas com sua avó, e pensar na vida sem sua vó seria o fim para ele, o mesmo que estudar na escola sem seus amigos para estar sempre ao lado dele.

— **É — disse Neville, ofegando um pouco porque a passagem estava se tornando muito inclinada. — Bem, dá para vocês entenderem o raciocínio deles. O seqüestro de crianças para forçar os parentes a se comportarem tinha dado bons resultados, e suponho que seria apenas uma questão de tempo pensarem em fazer o contrário. Agora -Neville ficou de frente para eles e Harry se surpreendeu com o seu ar risonho —, com a vovó, eles deram uma dentada maior do que cabia na barriga. Uma bruxa velhota morando sozinha, provavelmente acharam que não era preciso mandar ninguém muito poderoso. Enfim — Neville deu uma gargalhada —, Dawlish ainda está no St. Mungus e, vovó, foragida. Ela me mandou uma carta — Neville bateu no bolso do peito das vestes — me dizendo que sentia orgulho de mim, que sou filho dos meus pais e que continue a resistir.**

Neville não pode deixar de soltar uma fraca risada, sua avó mesmo sendo uma mulher de idade era bem durona, nunca levava desaforo para casa e na opinião dela, não seria uma pessoa comandada por um homem sem nariz que a derrubaria tão fácil, e ela sempre dizia a ele para que ele não segurasse suas opiniões e decisões, que não tivesse medo de dizer o que pensa para as pessoas, dizia para ele, que sua mãe, mesmo estando naquele estado, não se lembrando do próprio filho, sempre estará orgulhoso dele, seja onde a consciência dela estar, e com as palavras da avó, Neville sentia o amor por sua avó e seus pais crescerem cada dia mais, ele as vezes dizia a si próprio que um dia seria tão corajoso quanto seus pais.

_Sim, esse menino será tão grande quanto os pais, tenho certeza disso. Pensou Dumbledore vendo os olhos de Neville brilhar, o diretor tinha certeza de que o menino estava pensando nos pais naquele momento._

— **Legal — disse Rony.**

— **É — concordou Neville, feliz. — Só tem que quando perceberam que não tinham como me pressionar, resolveram que Hogwarts poderia muito bem passar sem mim. Não sei se estavam planejando me matar ou me mandar para Azkaban; qualquer que fosse o caso, achei que era hora de desaparecer.**

— **Mas — perguntou Rony, inteiramente desconcertado — não estamos... Não estamos voltando direto para Hogwarts?**

— Mas eles não estão indo para o castelo? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.

— Se esconder, mas onde? Snape saberia se ele estivesse se escondendo em algum lugar do castelo, afinal ele é diretor da escola no momento, como não saberia? — Perguntou Minerva, a todo momento Minerva ficava cada vez mais surpresa pelas brilhantes maneiras que os jovens tinham em se proteger e proteger seus amigos.

— Snape é diretor por muito pouco tempo, um ano não é tempo suficiente para descobrir todo os esconderijos que existe no castelo, ele não descobriu onde eu estava me escondendo no terceiro ano do Harry, e olha que era um esconderijo bem obvio. — Falou Sirius.

Fred II riu e voltou a ler depois que ninguém mais voltou a falar.

— **Claro. Você verá. Chegamos.**

**Eles viraram um canto e logo adiante a passagem terminava. Um pequeno lance de escada levava a uma porta igual a que havia atrás do retrato de Ariana. Neville abriu-a e galgou a escada. Quando o seguia, Harry ouviu o colega gritar para pessoas invisíveis:**

— **Vejam quem está aqui! Eu não disse a vocês?**

**Ao emergir da passagem para a sala além, ouviram-se gritos e aplausos... — HARRY!**

— **É Potter, é POTTER!**

— **Rony!**

— _**Hermione!**_

— Isso são pessoas os chamando? — Perguntou Parvati.

— Deve ser. — Respondeu Felipe dando de ombros.

**Harry teve uma impressão confusa de coisas coloridas penduradas, de candeeiros e muitos rostos. No momento seguinte, ele, Rony e Hermione foram engolfados, abraçados, receberam palmadas nas costas, tiveram os cabelos despenteados, as mãos apertadas, aparentemente por umas vinte pessoas: parecia que tinham ganhado uma final de quadribol.**

— **Ok, ok, calma pessoal! — gritou Neville e, quando o amontoado de gente recuou, Harry pôde observar o ambiente.**

— Não precisavam bagunçar meu cabelo, ele não precisa de ajuda para estar desarrumado. — Falou Harry passando a mão nos fios escuros e bagunçados.

Gina riu.

— Eu te entendo. — Falou Al fazendo o mesmo movimento de mão nos cabelos que Harry, como o garoto do futuro estava de frente para Harry, Harry sentiu-se como se estivesse de frente para um espelho, vendo uma versão dele sem a cicatriz.

— Al, esta fingindo ser um espelho? — Perguntou James para o irmão que olhou para ele e riu.

— Volte a ler Fred II. — Falou Al para o primo que assentiu e voltou a ler.

**Não reconheceu a sala. Era enorme e lembrava o interior de uma casa de árvore particularmente suntuosa, ou talvez uma gigantesca cabine de navio. Redes multicoloridas pendiam do teto e de uma galeria que rodeava o cômodo cujas paredes sem janelas eram revestidas de painéis de madeira escura, cobertas de tapeçarias de cores vibrantes. Harry viu o leão dourado da Grifinória sobre o fundo vermelho, o texugo negro da Lufa-Lufa sobre o amarelo e a águia bronze da Corvinal sobre o azul. Só estava ausente o verde e prata da Sonserina. Havia estantes superlotadas, algumas vassouras encostadas nas paredes e, a um canto, um grande rádio com caixa de madeira.**

— Não conheço esse lugar. — Falou Sirius confuso.

— Nem eu. — Falou Remo também estando confuso.

— **Onde estamos?**

— **Na Sala Precisa, é claro! — respondeu Neville. — Desta vez ela foi demais, não? Os Carrow estavam me perseguindo, e eu sabia que só tinha um esconderijo possível: consegui passar pela porta e foi isso que encontrei! Bem, não estava exatamente assim quando cheguei, era bem menor, só tinha uma rede e tapeçarias da Grifinória. Mas se expandiu à medida que mais gente da Armada de Dumbledore foi chegando.**

— Essa sala precisa nos impressiona cada vez mais. — Falou um dos professores que estavam na mesa dos professores.

— Com certeza. — Concordou Minerva.

— **E os Carrow não podem entrar? — perguntou Harry, olhando ao redor à procura da porta.**

— **Não — respondeu Simas Finnigan, que Harry não reconhecera até ouvir sua voz: o rosto do colega estava inchado e roxo. — É um esconderijo de verdade, desde que um de nós esteja sempre presente, eles não podem nos surpreender, a porta não se abrirá. É tudo obra do Neville. Ele realmente **_**saca**_** essa sala. Você tem que pedir **_**exatamente**_** o que precisa... tipo "Não quero que nenhum seguidor dos Carrow possa entrar", e a sala fará isso! Você só tem que garantir que não deixou nenhum furo! Neville é o cara!**

— Só uma perguntinha, quem mostrou essa sala precisa para vocês? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Um amigo meu, o Dobby, o Elfo que nos ajudou, sabem, eu perguntei a ele se ele conhecia algum lugar que eu pudesse ficar sem Umbridge me achar e que fosse um lugar espaçoso. — Respondeu Harry.

— E como ele conheceu esse lugar? Esta aqui a apenas um ano. — Falou Minerva confusa.

Harry olhou para Hermione que negou minimamente com a cabeça.

— Há bom, ele não me disse como conhecer o lugar, e ele é um elfo, pode aparatar para onde quiser aqui no castelo. — Falou Harry o mais convincente possível.

Fred II percebendo que Minerva perguntaria mais alguma coisa voltou a ler, percebeu que a professora percebeu que Harry não falara a verdade, e que ele não queria mentir mais uma vez para ela.

— **Na realidade, não tem mistério — disse Neville, modestamente. — Eu já estava aqui fazia um dia e meio, louco de fome, desejei arranjar o que comer e a passagem para o Cabeça de Javali se abriu. Entrei por ela e deparei com Aberforth. Ele tem nos fornecido comida, porque, por alguma razão, essa é a única coisa que a sala não faz.**

— **É, bem, comida é uma das cinco exceções da Lei de Gamp sobre a Transfiguração Elementar — afirmou Rony, para surpresa geral.**

— Esta vendo, todo mundo tem seus momentos de inteligência rara. — Falou Rose para Rony que riu e deu de ombros.

— **E assim estamos nos escondendo aqui há quase duas semanas — informou Simas —, e a sala acrescenta mais redes toda vez que precisamos, e até fez brotar um banheiro muito bom quando as garotas começaram a chegar...**

— **... foi quando desejaram muito poder se lavar — acrescentou Lilá Brown, que Harry não havia notado até aquele momento. Agora que reparava melhor o ambiente, reconheceu os rostos de muitos colegas. As gêmeas Patil estavam ali, bem como Terêncio Boot, Ernesto Macmillan, Antônio Goldstein e Miguel Corner.**

Miguel ao ouvir seu nome soltou um fraco suspiro ao saber que estava junto dos amigos, e não na ala hospitalar onde os Carrow poderia o pegar a qualquer momento, ou ate mesmo outros alunos da Sonserina.

— Eu só não entendi muito bem, só apareceu banheiro depois que as meninas chegaram? E vocês tomavam banho onde? — Perguntou Hermione para Neville e Simas que se olharam e coraram ao pensar na mesma resposta.

— Hermione, é normal esses meninos porcos ficarem sem tomar banho, meus irmãos já ficaram uma semana sem tomar banho. — Falou Elliz indicando Fernando e Felipe que arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir o que a irmã havia dito.

Dominique olhou para Fernando esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas o namorado estava mais preocupado em fazer cara feia para a irmã que ria da cara dos dois.

— Olha que mentira Elliz. — Falou Felipe para a irmã que ria.

— Desculpe, é mentira mesmo, mas foi muito engraçado. — Falou Elliz ainda rindo a lembrar a cara que eles haviam feito.

— Eu vou jogar você dentro de um pântano e você vai ver quem é a porca, Fiona. — Falou Fernando para a irmã que parou de rir instantaneamente.

— Você não seria louco de fazer isso. — Falou Elliz para o irmão.

— É ele não faria isso mesmo. — Falou Dominique cutucando o namorado por baixo da mesa, o menino sentiu a menina cutucar sua perna e teve que se segurar para não ter pulado do banco, olhou para ela e a mesma estava com uma cara feia.

Viu ela mover os lábios em uma frase.

— _Fica quieto._

Elliz depois disso não falou mais nada para os irmãos, e nem os irmãos falou algo para ela, Fred II vendo que ninguém mais falaria algo, voltou a ler.

— **Mas contem o que vocês andaram fazendo — pediu Ernesto — são muitos os boatos que correm e temos procurado nos manter informados sobre vocês pelo **_**Observatório Potter**_**. — Ele apontou para o rádio. — Vocês não arrombaram o Gringotes?**

— **Arrombaram! — confirmou Neville. — E o dragão também é verdade!**

**Ouviram-se breves aplausos e alguns gritos; Rony fez uma reverência.**

Todos riram da atitude de Rony no livro.

— Temos que aproveitar as oportunidades da vida. — Falou Rony rindo também.

— **Que estavam procurando? — perguntou Simas, ansioso. Antes que alguém pudesse desviar a pergunta com outra, Harry sentiu uma dor terrível e causticante na cicatriz. Ao se virar rapidamente de costas para os rostos curiosos e extasiados, a Sala Precisa desapareceu, e ele se viu parado no interior de um casebre de pedra, em ruínas, as tábuas podres do soalho arrancadas aos seus pés, uma caixa de ouro desenterrada aberta e vazia ao lado de um buraco, e o berro de fúria de Voldemort vibrou em sua cabeça.**

— Ele esta atrás do anel. — Falou Dumbledore que já havia estado no casebre.

— Tinha essa caixinha? — Perguntou Tonks para Dumbledore que assentiu e fez sinal para que Fred II voltasse a ler.

**Com enorme esforço, ele se retirou da mente de Voldemort e voltou ao lugar em que estava, na Sala Precisa, oscilando, o suor porejando em seu rosto e Rony sustentando-o em pé.**

— **Você está bem, Harry? — Ele ouviu Neville perguntar. — Quer se sentar? Imagino que esteja cansado, não...?**

— **Não — respondeu Harry. Ele olhou para Rony e Hermione, tentando lhes comunicar, mudamente, que Voldemort acabara de descobrir a perda de uma de suas Horcruxes. O tempo estava se esgotando depressa: se Voldemort decidisse visitar Hogwarts em seguida, eles perderiam sua oportunidade — Temos que ir andando. — Falou, e as expressões dos colegas revelaram compreensão.**

— **Que vamos fazer, então, Harry? — perguntou Simas. — Qual é o plano?**

— Que plano? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Não estão planejando se colocar contra Snape e os Carrow, estão? — Perguntou Minerva confusa.

— Vamos ler para descobrir. — Falou Fred II voltando a ler.

— **Plano? — repetiu Harry. Ele estava exercendo toda a sua força de vontade para não se deixar sucumbir à fúria de Voldemort: sua cicatriz continuava a queimar. — Bem, tem uma coisa que nós, Rony, Hermione e eu, precisamos fazer, e depois temos que sair daqui.**

**Ninguém mais estava rindo nem aplaudindo. Neville pareceu aturdido.**

— **Como assim "sair daqui"?**

— Eles acharam que entramos no castelo para iniciar uma guerra contra Snape. — Falou Harry.

— Eu não perderia a chance e tentaria ao menos matar o Snape. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Sirius, acha mesmo que eu perderia meu tempo indo atrás de Snape, sabendo que Voldemort estava cada vez mais perto de me pegar? — Perguntou Harry como se fosse obvio.

— É, você tem razão, mas eu tentaria. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— O que temos que fazer é achar as Horcrux. — Falou Hermione.

— Mas poderíamos ajudar. — Falou Simas.

— Entenda uma coisa, o Harry recebeu ordens de Dumbledore, e essas ordens dizia não contar das Horcrux a ninguém, apenas para mim e para a Hermione, vocês acham mesmo que o Harry contaria as ordens que recebeu de Dumbledore para vocês? Tipo, não é que ele tenha algo contra vocês, mas é que para contar, ele teria que quebrar uma das ordens de Dumbledore que não era contar para mais ninguém. — Explicou Rony.

— Se fosse mesmo para o Harry contar a vocês sobre as Horcrux, eu e o Rony teríamos que implorar para ele falar para vocês. — Falou Hermione — Porque, convencer o Harry de uma coisa não é fácil não em, eu já sofri varias vezes tentando colocar algo na cabeça desse ai. — Falou Hermione apontando para Harry que riu.

— E você acha que é fácil ter que ler um monte de livros na biblioteca, até mesmo invadir a biblioteca no meio da noite eu fiz por você, isso no primeiro ano. — Falou Harry para a amiga que deu de ombros.

— Então era você? — Perguntou Minerva para Harry.

— Eu o que? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Era você que o Filch disse saber estar andando na biblioteca na sessão restrita no meio da noite. — Respondeu Minerva para o aluno que ficou com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

— Bom, foi né, mas foi a Hermione que mandou. — Falou Harry colocando a culpa na amiga.

— Não jogue a culpa em mim não, precisávamos saber quem era Nicolau Flamel. — Falou Hermione em sua própria defesa.

— E no final a resposta sobre Nicolau Flamel estava em um sapo de chocolate. — Falou Rony rolando os olhos de Teddy — Volte a ler antes que Hermione diga algo. — Falou Rony vendo que a namorada iria dizer algo, mas desistiu quando ouviu Fred II voltar a ler.

— **Não viemos para ficar — respondeu Harry, esfregando a cicatriz, tentando suavizar a dor. — Tem uma coisa importante que precisamos fazer...**

— **Que é?**

— **Eu... eu não posso dizer.**

**Seguiram-se murmúrios de desagrado a essa notícia: as sobrancelhas de Neville se contraíram.**

— **Por que não pode nos dizer? É alguma coisa ligada à luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem, certo?**

— Eles vão insistir em saber. — Falou Harry revirando os olhos.

— **Bem, é...**

— **Então nós o ajudaremos.**

**Os outros membros da Armada de Dumbledore assentiram, alguns entusiasticamente, outros solenemente. Uns dois se levantaram de suas cadeiras para demonstrar sua disposição de agir imediatamente.**

— **Você não está entendendo. — Pareceu-lhe ter repetido aquilo muitas vezes nas últimas horas. — Nós... Nós não podemos dizer. Temos que fazer isso... Sozinhos.**

— **Por quê? — perguntou Neville.**

— Ta parecendo minha mãe quando quer saber de algo. — Falou Gina recebendo um olhar de repreensão da mãe, a ruiva não pode deixar de rir diante o olhara da mãe que estava sentada ao lado do marido.

— **Porque... — Em seu desespero para começar a procurar a Horcrux restante, ou, pelo menos, ter uma conversa particular com Rony e Hermione para decidir por onde começar a busca, Harry teve dificuldade em pensar. Sua cicatriz ainda queimava. — Dumbledore nos encarregou de uma tarefa, que não devíamos comentar... quer dizer, ele queria que a fizéssemos, só nós três.**

— **Nós somos a Armada dele — insistiu Neville. — A Armada de Dumbledore. Estivemos todos unidos nisso, temos continuado a resistir enquanto vocês três estiveram lá fora sozinhos...**

— **Não tem sido exatamente um piquenique, colega — disse Rony.**

— Foi estranho o jeito que você falou agora. — Falou Hermione rindo.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— _Não tem sido exatamente um piquenique, colega._ — Falou Hermione fazendo uma careta e tentando imitar a voz do namorado, as pessoas que estavam em volta riram da tentativa dela de imitar uma voz masculina.

— **Eu nunca disse que foi, mas não vejo por que não podem confiar na gente. Todos nesta Sala estiveram lutando e acabaram aqui porque estavam sendo caçados pelos Carrow. Todos aqui provaram sua lealdade a Dumbledore, lealdade a você.**

— **Escute — começou Harry, sem saber o que ia dizer, mas não importava: a porta do túnel acabara de abrir às suas costas.**

— **Recebemos sua mensagem, Neville! Olá, vocês três, achamos que deviam estar aqui!**

**Eram Luna e Dino. Simas deu um urro de prazer e correu a abraçar o seu melhor amigo.**

— **Oi, pessoal! — cumprimentou Luna, feliz. — Ah, que ótimo estar aqui de novo!**

— Agora vai ser mais difícil de explicar. — Falou James rindo fracamente.

— **Luna — disse Harry, perturbado —, que está fazendo aqui? Como foi...?**

— **Pedi a ela para vir — respondeu Neville, mostrando o galeão falso. — Prometi a ela e a Gina que, se você voltasse, eu avisaria. Todos pensamos que a sua volta significaria realmente uma revolução. Que íamos derrubar Snape e os Carrow.**

— **Claro que é isso que significa — confirmou Luna, animada — Não é, Harry? Vamos expulsá-los de Hogwarts à força?**

— Luna esta louca ou só eu achei isso? — Perguntou Harry.

— Foi a companhia da Gina que a levou para o mal caminho. — Falou Rony levando um chute da irmã por baixo da perna, já que ela estava de frente para ele, com Harry do lado, o moreno riu e acabou por ter levado um tapa no braço da namorada, causando risos em Rony.

— **Escutem — disse Harry, com uma crescente sensação de pânico. — Sinto muito, mas não foi para isso que voltamos. Tem uma coisa que precisamos fazer e depois...**

— **Vocês vão nos deixar nessa confusão? — quis saber Miguel Corner.**

— **Não! — protestou Rony. — O que estamos fazendo vai acabar beneficiando todo mundo, estamos tentando nos livrar de Você-Sabe-Quem...**

— **Então nos deixe ajudar! — exclamou Neville, irritado. — Queremos participar!**

**Houve novo ruído atrás deles, e Harry se virou. Seu coração pareceu parar: Gina vinha agora passando pelo buraco na parede, seguida de perto por Fred, Jorge e Lino Jordan. Gina deu a Harry um sorriso radiante: ele tinha esquecido ou, então, nunca apreciara realmente como era bonita, mas nunca sentira menos satisfação em vê-la.**

— É agora que ele não vai conseguir dizer nada mesmo. — Falou Jorge rindo do cunhado.

— _Agora tudo esta ferrado de vez. _— Sussurrou Harry.

— **Aberforth está ficando meio rabugento — comentou Fred, acenando em resposta aos vários gritos de saudação. — Ele quer dormir, e aquilo virou uma estação de trem.**

**O queixo de Harry caiu. Logo atrás de Lino Jordan vinha sua antiga namorada, Cho Chang. Ela sorriu.**

Harry preferiu não ver a feição de irritada que Gina sustentava no rosto, olhou para frente, estando de frente para Hermione, viu a amiga segurando a risada.

Por outro lado, Gina não conseguiu deixar de perceber que Cho sustentava um radiante e convencido sorriso no rosto, não se agüentando ela direcionou sua mão por baixo da mesa e beliscou a coxa do namorado, como em uma tentativa de descontar sua raiva, o moreno ao sentir a dor em sua coxa colocou sua mão por cima da dela, a ruiva assim que sentiu a mão dele por cima da sua deixou de lado o beliscão, olhou para o lado esperando que ele olhasse também, e foi o que ele fez, o moreno tomando iniciativa própria entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, ainda deixando suas mãos que estavam juntas em cima de sua própria coxa.

Segundos depois Gina deu de ombros, percebeu que ela não tinha que dizer nada quanto a Harry ter namorado Cho, afinal ela namorou Dino, e o melhor ainda é que depois de receber o livro Harry perdeu seu interesse em Cho.

— É, outra coisa que se pode mudar na sua vida, olha como o meu pai quer te ajudar. — Falou James rindo para Harry.

James olhou em direção de Cho e percebeu ela fazer uma cara feia para ele.

— Eu não tenho medo de você, cara feia para mim é fome. — Falou James não ligando se estava toda a escola ali ou não.

— **Recebi a mensagem — disse ela, erguendo o seu galeão falso, e atravessou a sala para se sentar ao lado de Miguel Corner.**

— **Então, qual é o plano, Harry? — perguntou Jorge.**

— **Não há nenhum — respondeu Harry, ainda desorientado pela repentina aparição de tanta gente, incapaz de apreender tudo aquilo, enquanto sua cicatriz continuava a queimar barbaramente.**

— **Vai improvisar à medida que formos indo, é isso? É o que mais gosto — comentou Fred.**

— **Você tem que fazer isso parar! — disse Harry a Neville. — Para que chamou todos de volta? Isto é uma insanidade...**

— **Vamos lutar, não é? — perguntou Dino, tirando do bolso o galeão falso. — A mensagem dizia que Harry tinha voltado e que íamos lutar! Mas vou precisar de uma varinha...**

— Mas vocês não deviam ter feito isso, se precipitaram ao dizer ao monte de gente que chegamos para lutar, não havíamos dito nada. — Falou Hermione.

— E como você vai para um lugar, sabendo que irá duelar sem varinha? — Perguntou Simas para Dino que riu e deu de ombros.

— **Você não tem **_**varinha**_**...? — começou Simas. **

**Rony virou-se subitamente para Harry.**

— **Por que eles não podem ajudar? **

— **Quê?**

— **Eles podem ajudar. — Ele baixou a voz para que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir, exceto Hermione, que estava entre os dois. — Não sabemos onde a coisa está. Precisamos encontrá-la depressa. Não temos que dizer a eles que é uma Horcrux.**

**Harry olhou de Rony para Hermione, que murmurou:**

— **Acho que Rony tem razão. Nem sabemos o que estamos procurando, precisamos deles. — E, ao ver que Harry parecia em dúvida: — Você não tem que fazer tudo sozinho.**

— As vezes parece que vocês dois planejam estar contra mim. — Falou Harry para os dois melhores amigos que deu de ombros e soltaram fracas risadas.

**O garoto pensou depressa, sua cicatriz ainda formigando, seu coração ameaçando rachar outra vez. Dumbledore o alertara para não falar sobre as Horcruxes a quem quer que fosse, exceto Rony e Hermione. **_**"Segredos e mentiras, foi assim que fomos criados, e Alvo... tinha um pendor natural..."**_** Estaria virando um Dumbledore, guardando os segredos só para si, com medo de confiar? Mas Dumbledore confiara em Snape, e a que isso levara? A morte no topo da torre mais alta...**

— **Está bem — disse, em voz baixa, para os dois. — Ok. — dirigiu-se aos que estavam na sala, e todo o barulho cessou. Fred e Jorge que contavam piadas para divertimento dos que estavam mais próximos se calaram, e todos olharam atentos, nervosos.**

— Nos viramos por um minuto e Fred e Jorge já começam a contar piada, vocês não cansam não? — Perguntou Hermione para os gêmeos que se olharam.

— Não, não nos cansamos de contar piadas. — Respondeu Fred.

— Do mesmo jeito que você não cansa de ir até a biblioteca e ficar lendo aqueles livros empoeirados diversas vezes. — Falou Jorge dando de ombros, Hermione sorriu fracamente e fez sinal para que Fred II voltasse a ler.

— **Tem uma coisa que precisamos encontrar — começou Harry. — Uma coisa... uma coisa que nos ajudará a derrubar Você-Sabe-Quem. Está aqui em Hogwarts, mas não sabemos onde. Talvez tenha pertencido a Ravenclaw. Alguém já ouviu falar de um objeto assim? Alguém já topou com algum objeto com uma águia gravada, por exemplo?**

— Não é como se nós topasse com alguma coisa preciosa assim, de uma hora para a outra. — Falou Lysa como se fosse obvio.

**Ele olhou esperançoso para o pequeno grupo de alunos da Corvinal, para Padma, Miguel, Terêncio e Cho, mas foi Luna quem respondeu, empoleirada no braço da poltrona de Gina.**

— **Bem, tem o diadema perdido. Falei dele para você, lembra, Harry? O diadema perdido de Ravenclaw? Papai está tentando duplicar.**

— **É, mas o diadema perdido — comentou Miguel Corner, virando os olhos para o teto — está **_**perdido**_**, Luna. Essa é justamente a questão.**

— **Quando foi perdido? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Dizem que há séculos — informou Cho, e Harry sentiu desânimo. — O professor Flitwick diz que o diadema desapareceu com a própria Ravenclaw. As pessoas têm procurado, mas — e ela apelou para os colegas da Casa — ninguém encontrou o menor vestígio, não foi? **

— As coisas não mudaram de situação, continuamos sem saber de nada, com ou sem ajuda de outras pessoas, não é que eu esteja dizendo que ajuda de vocês não valem nada, mas é que da até um desanimo saber que vocês não tem nenhuma ideia. — Falou Harry para os amigos que assentiram.

**Todos sacudiram a cabeça confirmando.**

— **Desculpem, mas o que é um diadema? — perguntou Rony.**

— **É uma espécie de coroa — explicou Terêncio Boot. — Acreditava-se que o da Ravenclaw tinha propriedades mágicas, ampliava a sabedoria de quem o usava.**

— **Isso, os sifões dos zonzóbulos do papai... **

**Mas Harry interrompeu Luna.**

— **E nenhum de vocês nunca viu nada parecido?**

**Todos tornaram a sacudir a cabeça. Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione e viu o próprio desapontamento espelhado no rosto deles. Um objeto que se perdera havia tanto tempo, e aparentemente sem deixar vestígio, não parecia um bom candidato a Horcrux escondida no castelo, porém, Cho retomou a palavra.**

— **Se você quiser ver que aparência acreditam ter o diadema, eu posso levá-lo à nossa sala comunal e lhe mostrar, Harry. Ravenclaw foi esculpida usando-o.**

Gina ao ouvir aquilo apertou o abraço entre sua mão e a mão de Harry, não estava gostando nada daquela ideia, Cho poderia tentar se aproveitar de Harry enquanto iam até o salão comunal da Corvinal.

Cho continuava com seu sorriso de vitoriosa, Harry olhou feio para ela, mas ela continuou com aquele maldito sorriso, Harry agradeceu por saber agora quem realmente era Cho Chang.

— Isso não vai dar certo. — Falou Al.

Já até sabia o modo como sua mãe iria reagir a aquela ideia, provavelmente Elliz iria reagir da mesma forma.

**A cicatriz de Harry queimou outra vez: por um momento a Sala Precisa flutuou à sua frente, e em seu lugar ele viu a terra escura deslizando sob os pés e sentiu a enorme cobra enrolada em seus ombros. Voldemort estava voando outra vez, fosse para o lago subterrâneo fosse para ali, para o castelo, ele ignorava, mas tanto fazia, quase não restava tempo.**

— **Ele está viajando — disse, em voz baixa, para Rony e Hermione. Harry olhou para Cho e tornou a olhar para os amigos. — Escutem, sei que não é uma grande pista, mas vou dar uma espiada na estátua, para saber ao menos que aparência tem o diadema. Me esperem aqui e segurem, sabem... a outra... bem segura.**

**Cho se erguera, mas Gina disse meio agressiva.**

— **Não, Luna levará o Harry, fará isso, não, Luna?**

Luna arregalou os olhos, mas acabou por rir do medo de Gina em deixar Harry e Cho sozinhos, olhou para a amiga e viu que ela estava com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

— É pra isso que serve as amigas. — Falou Gina dando de ombros, a ruiva não deixou de piscar para Luna que piscou para ela em resposta também.

— _Ciumenta_. — Sussurrou Harry para Gina que ficou corada levemente.

— _Engraçadinho. _— Sussurrou Gina em resposta.

— **Aaah, claro, com todo prazer — respondeu ela, alegremente, e Cho tornou a se sentar, desapontada.**

— **Como saímos? — perguntou Harry a Neville.**

— **Por aqui.**

**Ele levou Harry e Luna para um canto, onde um pequeno armário se abria para uma escada íngreme.**

— **Surge a cada dia em um lugar diferente, por isso, nunca conseguiram encontrá-la. O único problema é que nós nunca sabemos exatamente onde vamos parar quando saímos. Cuidado, Harry, há sempre patrulhas nos corredores à noite.**

— **Tudo bem. Vemos vocês daqui a pouco.**

— Tomara que ninguém encontre eles. — Falou Molly preocupada novamente.

**Ele e Luna subiram correndo a escada, que era longa, iluminada por archotes e fazia curvas inesperadas. Por fim, chegaram ao que lhes pareceu uma parede maciça.**

— **Entre aqui embaixo — disse Harry a Luna, apanhando a Capa da Invisibilidade e atirando-a sobre os dois. Deu, então, um empurrãozinho na parede.**

**Ela se dissolveu ao seu toque e os dois saíram depressa: Harry olhou para trás e viu que a parede tornara a se fechar imediatamente. Achavam-se em um corredor escuro; Harry puxou Luna de volta às sombras, procurou na bolsa pendurada ao seu pescoço e encontrou o mapa do maroto. Segurando-o junto ao nariz, procurou e localizou os pontinhos dele e de Luna.**

— **Estamos no quinto andar — sussurrou, observando Filch se afastar deles, um corredor à frente. — Vamos, é por aqui.**

— Ainda bem que ele esta longe com aquela maldita gata. — Falou Lorcan que varias vezes já fora pego pela gata.

**Saíram, então, andando furtivamente.**

**Harry rondara à noite pelo castelo muitas vezes, mas nunca seu coração batera tão rápido, nunca tanta coisa dependera de passar ileso por esses corredores. Atravessando quadrados de luar no piso, passando por armaduras cujos elmos rangiam ao som dos seus passos abafados, dobrando quinas sem saber o que encontrariam do outro lado, Harry e Luna prosseguiram, verificando o mapa do maroto sempre que havia luz suficiente, parando duas vezes para deixar um fantasma passar sem atrair sua atenção para eles. Ele esperava encontrar um obstáculo a qualquer momento; seu maior receio era o Pirraça, e apurava os ouvidos a cada passo para identificar os primeiros sinais da aproximação do poltergeist.**

— **Por aqui, Harry — sussurrou Luna, puxando a manga dele em direção a uma escada circular.**

**Subiram em círculos apertados e estonteantes; Harry nunca estivera ali antes. Finalmente, chegaram a uma porta. Não tinha maçaneta nem fechadura: nada, exceto uma tábua lisa de madeira envelhecida e uma aldraba de bronze em forma de águia.**

— A maneira de entrar no salão comunal da Corvinal é a mais difícil do castelo. — Falou Minerva.

— É sério? — Perguntou Harry para a professora que assentiu.

**Luna esticou a mão pálida, que parecia a de um fantasma flutuando no ar, desligada de braço ou corpo. Ela bateu uma vez, e, no silêncio, a batida pareceu a Harry um tiro de canhão. Imediatamente o bico da águia se abriu, mas, em vez do grito do pássaro, uma voz suave e musical perguntou:**

— **O que veio primeiro, a fênix ou a chama?**

— **Humm... que acha, Harry? — perguntou Luna, pensativa.**

— O que? Não tem uma senha? — Perguntou Rony surpreso.

— Não, você tem que responder algo para poder entrar. — Respondeu Lysa.

— Imagine se nós dois estivéssemos na Corvinal, Neville, ficaríamos para fora 24 horas. — Falou Rony para Neville que assentiu e riu.

— **Quê? Não tem uma senha?**

— **Ah, não, você tem que responder a uma pergunta.**

— **E se você errar?**

— **Bem, aí terá que esperar até alguém acertar — disse Luna. — Assim, você aprende, entende?**

— Mas Luna, não podemos ficar esperando que alguém apareça. — Falou Harry para a amiga.

— **É... o problema é que não podemos realmente nos dar o luxo de esperar por mais ninguém, Luna.**

— **Não, entendo o que você quer dizer — respondeu Luna, séria. — Bem, então, acho que a resposta é que um círculo não tem princípio.**

— Uma ótima resposta. — Falou Dumbledore para Luna que sorriu e assentiu.

— **Bem pensado — disse a voz, e a porta se abriu.**

**A deserta sala comunal da Corvinal era ampla e circular, mais arejada do que qualquer outra que Harry já vira em Hogwarts. Graciosas janelas em arco pontuavam as paredes, ladeadas por repos-teiros de seda azul e bronze; de dia, os alunos deviam ter uma vista espetacular das montanhas ao redor. O teto era abobadado e pintado com estrelas que se repetiam também no carpete azul-escuro. Havia mesas, poltronas e estantes e, em um nicho na parede oposta à porta, uma alta estátua de mármore branco.**

**Harry reconheceu Rowena Ravenclaw pelo busto que vira na casa de Luna. A estátua se erguia ao lado de uma porta que provavelmente levava aos dormitórios no andar de cima. Harry se dirigiu à mulher de mármore, que pareceu fitá-lo com um meio sorriso intrigado no rosto belo, mas levemente intimidante. Um diadema de aspecto delicado fora reproduzido, em mármore, no topo de sua cabeça. Não era muito diferente da tiara que Fleur usara em seu casamento. Nesta havia dizeres mínimos gravados. Harry saiu de baixo da capa e subiu no pedestal de Ravenclaw para lê-las.**

— O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem. — Falou Luna que tinha as palavras decoradas na cabeça, desde pequena ela tinha essa frase na cabeça decorada.

— _**"O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem."**_

— **O que faz de você um pobre de espírito — disse uma voz aguda. Harry virou-se, e deslizou do pedestal para o chão. O vulto de ombros caídos de Aleto Carrow estava parado ali; no mesmo instante em que Harry erguia a varinha, ela pressionou com o dedo curto o crânio com a serpente, marcado a fogo em seu braço.**

— Meu Merlin, as coisas vão ficar feias. — Falou Tonks.

— Acabou, quem quer ler? — Perguntou Fred II.

(Autora aqui: Mais uma vez eu tentei fazer mais falas do que nos capítulos anteriores, espero que tenham gostado :D)


	43. CAPÍTULO 30: A DEMISSÃO DE SEVERO SNAPE

CAPÍTULO TRINTA

A DEMISSÃO DE SEVERO SNAPE

— Como é o nome do próximo capitulo? — Perguntou Elliz.

— A demissão de Severo Snape. — Respondeu Fred II.

Todos ao ouvirem o que Fred II disse ficaram surpresos, então seria naquele capitulo em que Snape deixaria de fazer suas maldades contra a escola e os alunos.

— Eu quero ler, por favor deixa eu ler. — Falou Sirius.

O animago estava parecendo uma criança que acabara de ver um doce na mãos dos pais.

— Não Sirius, você já leu. — Falou Remo para desapontamento de Sirius.

— Qual seria o problema de eu ler novamente? — Perguntou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Não Sirius, você já leu, e outros tem que ler também. — Falou Tonks.

Sirius deu de ombros vencido.

— Eu leio então. — Falou Dominique pegando o livro das mãos de Fred II.

— Eu queria ler. — Falou Sirius igual uma criança birrenta.

— Então comece logo querida, pelo que percebemos a comensal viu o Harry, quero saber que eles irão conseguir fugir e se salvar. — Falou Molly para a neta que assentiu e começou a ler.

**No momento em que o dedo de Aleto tocou a Marca, a cicatriz de Harry queimou violentamente, a sala estrelada sumiu de vista, ele se viu parado em um afloramento rochoso sob um penhasco, o mar quebrava em ondas ao seu redor e havia triunfo em seu coração: **_**eles pegaram o garoto**_**.**

— Droga, já o chamaram. — Falou Gui.

— Não fale assim Gui Weasley. — Falou Molly repreendendo o filho pelas palavras que acabara de usar.

— Desculpe mãe. — Falou Gui com a voz meia que entediada, Molly depois de tanto tempo ainda o tratava como se fosse uma criança que não podia fazer nada sem estar sendo observado pelos pais.

**Um forte estampido trouxe-o de volta à sala: desorientado, ele ergueu a varinha, mas a bruxa já estava caindo para frente; bateu no chão com tanta força que o vidro nas portas das estantes retiniu.**

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Roxanne confusa.

— Ela foi atingida. — Respondeu Fred II como se fosse obvio, fazendo a irmã revirar os olhos de tédio.

— Não isso idiota, quero saber quem a atingiu. — Explicou Roxanne.

— Deve ter sido a Luna. — Falou Rose.

— **Nunca estuporei ninguém exceto nas aulas da Armada de Dumbledore — comentou Luna, em tom levemente interessado. — Fez mais barulho do que imaginei que faria.**

**E sem dúvida, o teto começara a estremecer. O eco de passos correndo se tornou mais ruidoso por trás da porta que conduzia aos dormitórios: o feitiço de Luna acordara os alunos que dormiam no andar acima.**

— Provavelmente o feitiço chamou a atenção de todos que estavam fazendo ronda pelo castelo, incluindo o outro Carrow. — Falou Lysa.

— Mas ele saberia que viram o Harry de qualquer jeito, quando sentiu sua irmã chamar Voldemort usando a marca. — Falou Jorge.

— Vocês tem que sair daí rapidamente. — Falou Arthur.

— **Luna, onde você está? Preciso vestir a capa!**

**Os pés de Luna apareceram do nada; Harry correu para o seu lado e deixou a Capa cair sobre eles no momento em que a porta abriu e uma torrente de alunos da Corvinal, todos em roupas de dormir, inundou a sala comunal. Ouviram-se exclamações e gritinhos de surpresa quando viram Aleto caída no chão, inconsciente. Lentamente, eles a rodearam, uma fera selvagem que poderia despertar a qualquer momento e atacá-los. Então, um corajoso garoto do primeiro ano se aproximou ligeiro e cutucou o traseiro dela com o dedão do pé.**

— Poderia ter cutucado em um lugar mais higiênico. — Falou Sirius com cara de nojo.

— **Vai ver ela está morta! — exclamou, encantado.**

— **Ah, olhe — sussurrou Luna, feliz, quando os colegas se amontoaram em volta de Aleto. — Eles estão satisfeitos!**

— **É... ótimo...**

**Harry fechou os olhos, e, quando sua cicatriz tornou a latejar, ele resolveu submergir mais uma vez na mente de Voldemort... estava caminhando ao longo do túnel na primeira caverna... decidira verificar o medalhão antes de vir... mas isso não levaria muito tempo...**

— Você tem que parar de ficar entrando na mente dele e sair correndo daí, não será fácil achar o Diadema depois dessa bagunça toda. — Falou Al.

— Mas você acredita mesmo que possa ser o Diadema? — Perguntou Cho que não acreditava que Harry fosse encontrar o Diadema, uma coisa que esta sumida a tanto tempo, e que até pessoas que rodaram o mundo não acharam o objeto valioso.

— Eu acho que sim, também parece que não irá demorar para ele encontrar no livro. — Respondeu Al dando de ombros.

— Eu acho que não, nunca que Voldemort iria conseguir um objeto tão valioso assim, ainda mais pertencendo a Corvinal. — Falou Cho sempre com seu sorriso vitorioso.

— Qual o problema dele achar? Se ele conseguiu da Lufa-Lufa e da Sonserina. — Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— É diferente, esses pertences que ele achou foram dados de pai para filho, sabe, passando de família em família pelas gerações, o Diadema não, ele foi sumido junto com a filha de Rowena que também morreu. — Falou Cho.

— Mas a filha de Rowena voltou ao castelo como um fantasma, ela poderia muito bem ter dito a alguém sobre onde deixou o Diadema. — Constatou Gina.

— Ela não é burra, é filha de Rowena, não se enganaria com algumas perguntas bobas de pessoas por ai, se ela não contou nem mesmo para pessoas que trabalham aqui no castelo, porque contaria a uma pessoa qualquer? Ainda mais a Voldemort. — Falou Cho dando de ombros.

— Voldemort sabe ser uma das pessoas mais simpáticas quando quer, ele pode ficar um bom tempo ouvindo asneiras só porque no final ele irá conseguir o que quer, ele poderia muito bem ter feito isso com ela, e é claro ela acabou por acreditar nas palavras dele. — Falou Gina que uma vez já havia sido enganada por Voldemort pelo diário.

— Como eu disse antes Weasley, ela não é burra por se enganar com uma pessoa qualquer. — Falou Cho.

— Voldemort é uma pessoa qualquer para você? Você fala isso agora né? Mas quando é para enfrentá-lo ele já não é uma pessoa qualquer, não chame uma pessoa de qualquer pelas costas Chang, pode acabar por se arrepender depois. — Falou Elliz para Cho que assim que ouviu o que ela disse desfez o sorriso que enfeitava seu rosto — Bom, vamos deixar isso para lá, se o Diadema é ou não uma Horcrux iremos descobrir rapidamente, o livro parece estar quase no final mesmo, volte a ler Dominique. — Falou Elliz para a prima que assentiu e voltou a ler.

**Houve uma batida na porta da sala comunal e todos os alunos da Casa pararam. Do lado de fora, Harry ouviu a suave voz musical que saía da aldraba em forma de águia: "Para onde vão os objetos desaparecidos?"**

— **Sei lá, sei? Cala a boca! — rosnou uma voz grosseira que Harry identificou como a do irmão Carrow, Amico. — Aleto? **_**Aleto**_**? Você está aí? Agarrou-o? Abra a porta!**

— Ele nunca irá conseguir entrar desse jeito. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Os alunos da Corvinal cochicharam entre si, aterrorizados. Então, sem aviso, ouviram uma série de fortes estampidos como se alguém estivesse atirando na porta com uma arma.**

— _**ALETO**_**! Se ele vier e não tivermos agarrado o Potter... você quer acabar do mesmo jeito que os Malfoy? ME RESPONDA! — Amico berrou, sacudindo a porta com toda a força, mas, ainda assim, ela não abriu. Os alunos estavam todos recuando, e os mais apavorados começaram a subir rapidamente a escada para suas camas. Então, no momento em que Harry se perguntava se não seria melhor explodir a porta e estuporar Amico antes que o Comensal da Morte pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, uma segunda voz, muito conhecida, ecoou do outro lado da porta.**

Todos olharam em volta a procura de Draco ao ouvirem o sobrenome do loiro ser mencionado, mas não o acharam, Scorpius achou aquilo muito estranho, rezava para que o loiro não estivesse sido preso por ter ajudado Umbridge, ele parecia estar muito estranho ao sair perguntando sobre Cath.

— Quem será que esta do outro lado da porta em? — Perguntou Fred.

— Deve ser um dos professores que estavam fazendo a ronda no momento em que ouviram o barulho vindo do salão comunal da Corvinal. — Respondeu Simas.

— **Posso lhe perguntar o que está fazendo, professor Carrow?**

— **Tentando... passar... por essa maldita... porta! — gritou Amico. — Vá buscar Flitwick! Faça-o abrir esta porta, já!**

— **Mas sua irmã não está aí dentro? — perguntou a professora McGonagall. — O professor Flitwick não a deixou entrar mais cedo esta noite, a seu pedido urgente? Quem sabe ela mesma possa abrir a porta para o senhor? Assim, não precisará acordar metade do castelo.**

Todos ficaram surpresos ao escutar as palavras de Minerva, dessa vez ela se superara nas palavras, já Minerva não pode deixar de sorrir minimamente ao ouvir o que ela acabara de dizer.

— **Ela não está respondendo, sua trapeira velha! Abra você então! Pô! Abra, já!**

— **Certamente, se o senhor quiser — respondeu a professora McGonagall, com terrível frieza. Ouviu-se uma delicada batida na aldraba e a voz musical perguntou mais uma vez: "Para onde vão os objetos desaparecidos?"**

— **Para o não-ser, ou seja, o todo — respondeu a professora McGonagall.**

— Não entendi nada. — Falou Rony confuso.

— **Bem fraseado — replicou a aldraba, e a porta se abriu.**

**Os poucos alunos da Corvinal que ainda restavam na sala correram para a escada quando Amico arremessou-se pelo portal brandindo a varinha. Curvado como a irmã, tinha uma cara pálida e flácida e olhos miúdos, que recaíram imediatamente sobre Aleto, esparramada e imóvel no chão. Ele soltou um berro de fúria e medo.**

— **Que foi que eles fizeram, esses pestinhas? — gritou.**

— Mais respeito com as crianças. — Falou Molly.

— Mãe, todo mundo chama as crianças de pestinha. — Falou Gui revirando os olhos.

Molly deu de ombros a afirmação do filho e Dominique voltou a ler.

— **Vou torturar todos até denunciarem quem fez isso... e o que vai dizer o Lorde das Trevas? — guinchou ele, em pé junto à irmã, socando a testa com o punho. — Não agarramos ele, e ainda por cima a mataram!**

— **Ela está apenas estuporada — disse, impaciente, a professora McGonagall, que se abaixara para examinar Aleto. — Ficará perfeitamente bem.**

— **Uma ova que ficará! — berrou Amico. — Não depois que o Lorde das Trevas a pegar! Ela o chamou, senti a minha marca queimar, e ele acha que agarramos Potter!**

— **Agarrou Potter? — perguntou a professora McGonagall com rispidez. — Como assim "agarrou Potter"?**

— Meio obvio o que ele quis dizer né. — Falou James recebendo um olhar reprovador de Molly e um olhar severo de Minerva, o menino não temia mais aqueles olhares, já estava acostumado.

— **Ele disse que Potter podia tentar entrar na Torre da Corvinal e que queria ser avisado se a gente o pegasse.**

— **E por que Potter tentaria entrar na Torre da Corvinal? Potter pertence à minha Casa!**

**Por baixo da incredulidade e raiva, Harry percebeu um quê de orgulho na voz da professora, e a afeição por Minerva McGonagall jorrou em seu íntimo.**

— **Nos informaram que ele poderia vir aqui! — respondeu Carrow. — Não sei por quê, sei?**

— Sinceramente em, que comensais burros são esses, dizer suas ordens para mim, sabendo que não estou a favor de Voldemort. — Falou Minerva soltando uma fraca risada.

— São idiotas, se deixar até mesmo o James derruba eles em um duelo. — Falou Teddy para provocar James.

— Isso é ver... Ei, você é muito engraçadinho Teddy, só porque esta aprendendo com meu pai, não quer dizer que pode ficar se achando o melhor, afinal o _meu pai_ com certeza um dia vai me ensinar mais coisas que ensinou para você. — Falou James fazendo bico.

— Todo mundo sabe que o Teddy é o preferido do tio Harry. — Falou Vic para provocar o primo que fez cara feia ao ouvir a afirmação dela, o menino olhou diretamente para ela com raiva nos olhos.

— O Teddy? Preferido? Me poupe disso né Vic, nunca que isso vai acontecer. — Falou James rindo e com os braços cruzados a frente do peito.

— E você acha que quem seria o preferido? — Perguntou Vic se divertindo com as atitudes infantis do primo.

— Eu é claro, sou o filho mais velho, o mais bonito o favorito e outras coisinhas. — Falou James fazendo cara de pouco caso.

— Nossa, como você é humilde. — Falou Lysa para James que acabou por rir.

Vic e Teddy riam também, e não demorou muito e os familiares começou a rir também, era divertido como as vezes James parecia ser uma criança com ciúmes dos pais, James estava rindo tanto que até mesmo esqueceu a pequena rivalidade com Teddy, e Dominique depois de perceber o silencio voltar, voltou a ler.

**A professora McGonagall se levantou e seus olhos pequenos e brilhantes esquadrinharam a sala. Duas vezes passaram pelo lugar onde estavam Harry e Luna.**

— **Podemos lançar a culpa nos garotos — disse Amico, seu rosto porcino repentinamente ardiloso. — É, é o que vamos fazer. Diremos que Aleto caiu em uma armadilha preparada pelos garotos, os garotos aí em cima — ele olhou para o teto estrelado em direção aos dormitórios —, e diremos que eles a obrigaram a apertar a Marca e foi por isso que ele recebeu um falso alarme... ele pode puni-los. Meia dúzia de garotos a mais ou a menos, que diferença faz?**

— Como ele pode fazer isso? São crianças, e nunca que Voldemort iria acreditar nisso, crianças obrigando um adulto a fazer essas coisas, Voldemort com certeza acharia que só tem idiotas como comensais. — Falou Lorcan.

— Esses comensais não pensam, não sei como alguns deles conseguiram terminar a escola. — Falou Simas.

— E eu achando que eu era burro. — Falou Rony divertido.

— _Você não é burro Rony. _— Sussurrou Hermione apenas para o namorado escutar, o ruivo assentiu a afirmação da namorada.

— **Apenas a diferença entre a verdade e a mentira, a coragem e a covardia — disse a professora McGonagall, empalidecendo — em suma, uma diferença que você e sua irmã parecem incapazes de apreciar. Mas me permita deixar uma coisa bem clara. Você não vai culpar os alunos de Hogwarts por sua inépcia. Eu não permitirei.**

— **Desculpe?**

**Amico se adiantou até ficar ofensivamente perto da professora, seu rosto a centímetros do dela. McGonagall não recuou, olhou-o com superioridade, como se ele fosse uma coisa nojenta que ela encontrara grudada na tampa do vaso sanitário.**

— Você é muito bom em comparação. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— **Não entra em questão se **_**você**_** permitirá, Minerva McGonagall. Seu tempo acabou. Nós é que mandamos aqui agora, e ou você confirma o que eu disser, ou irá me pagar.**

**E ele cuspiu na cara de Minerva.**

**Harry arrancou a capa, ergueu a varinha e disse:**

A maioria das pessoas arregalaram os olhos ao ouvir o fato de que um homem acabara de cuspir na cara de Minerva, ninguém ali um dia permitiria aquilo.

— Como ele ousa fazer isso com você, ora as vezes eu tenho vontade de pegar essas pessoas pelo pescoço e torcer, até implorar para parar, mas ai eu iria torcer outra coisa. — Falou Sirius gesticulando com as mãos.

— Não exagere Sirius. — Falou Minerva.

— Nada de exagero, pessoas assim tem que sofrer mesmo, como podem fazer isso, que falta de educação. — Falou Sirius com raiva.

— E eu achava que meus tios eram mal educados. — Falou Harry — Por falar nele, como será que eles estão? — Perguntou Harry que mesmo não gostando dos tios, ficava preocupado, não podia nem ao menos imaginar alguém fazendo mal a eles por sua culpa.

— Devem estar bem, se não os comensais já estariam usando eles como isca, e para isso teriam que avisar a você que estão com eles, e como não disseram nada até agora. — Falou Remo.

— **Você não devia ter feito isso.**

**E quando Amico se virou, o garoto gritou:**

— _**Crucio**_**!**

**O Comensal da Morte foi erguido do chão. Contorceu-se no ar como um homem se afogando, debatendo-se e uivando de dor e então, com um baque e o ruído de vidro estilhaçando, bateu contra as portas da estante e desmontou, sem sentidos, no chão.**

— **Entendi o que Belatriz quis dizer — disse Harry, o sangue ribombando em seu cérebro —, "é preciso **_**querer**_** usá-la".**

— **Potter! — sussurrou a professora McGonagall, levando a mão ao peito. — Potter... você está aqui! Quê...? Como...? — Ela fez força para se controlar. — Potter, que tolice!**

— De nada. — Falou Harry irônico.

Minerva deu uma leve risada ao ver o que o aluno acabara de fazer.

— **Ele cuspiu na senhora.**

— **Potter, eu... isso foi muito... muito **_**galante**_** de sua parte... mas você não percebe...?**

— **Percebo, sim — Harry lhe assegurou. De alguma forma, o medo dela o tranqüilizou. — Professora McGonagall, Voldemort está a caminho.**

— Já podem dizer o nome dele? — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— Com certeza Voldemort já sabe onde eu estou. — Respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

— **Ah, já podemos dizer o nome dele? — perguntou Luna com ar interessado, despindo a Capa da Invisibilidade. A aparição de um segundo proscrito pareceu transtornar a professora, que recuou, vacilante, e caiu em uma cadeira próxima, segurando a gola de seu velho robe de tecido escocês.**

— **Acho que não faz a menor diferença o nome que o chamarmos — disse Harry a Luna —, ele já sabe onde estou.**

**Em uma parte distante do cérebro de Harry, a parte ligada à cicatriz que ardia furiosamente, ele viu Voldemort navegando veloz sobre o lago escuro no fantasmagórico barco verde... estava quase chegando à ilha onde se achava a bacia de pedra...**

— Até que esse negocio de chegar a ilha esta demorando. — Falou Tonks.

— Que bom né. — Falou Roxanne.

— **Você tem que fugir — sussurrou a professora McGonagall — Agora, Potter, o mais rápido que puder!**

— **Não posso. Tem uma coisa que preciso fazer. Professora, a senhora sabe onde está o diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw?**

— **O d-diadema de Ravenclaw? Claro que não... não está perdido há séculos? — Ela se empertigou na poltrona. — Potter, foi loucura, absoluta loucura, entrar no castelo...**

— Não esta ajudando ficar repetindo que eu não devia entrar. — Falou Harry para a professora.

— Quem sabe depois de ouvir tantas vezes você percebe a tolice que fez. — Falou Minerva a Harry que riu e deu de ombros.

— **Fui obrigado. Professora, há uma coisa escondida aqui que tenho de encontrar, e **_**poderia**_** ser o diadema... preciso... se eu pudesse ao menos falar com o professor Flitwick...**

**Ouviram, então, um movimento de vidro tilintando: Amico estava voltando a si. Antes que Harry e Luna pudessem agir, a professora se pôs de pé, apontou a varinha para o Comensal da Morte estonteado e ordenou:**

— _**Império!**_

Os alunos arregalaram os olhos ao saber que Minerva acabara de usar uma maldição imperdoável contra alguém, achavam incapaz que isso acontecesse algum dia, com qualquer pessoa.

**Amico se levantou, foi até onde estava a irmã, apanhou sua varinha, voltou em direção à professora e, obediente, lhe entregou as duas varinhas: a sua e a dela. Depois se deitou no chão ao lado de Aleto. McGonagall fez outro gesto com a varinha, e apareceu no ar um pedaço de corda tremeluzente, que espiralou em torno dos Carrow, amarrando-os, juntos, com firmeza.**

— **Potter — disse a professora, virando-se para ele com soberba indiferença ao problema dos dois irmãos —, se Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado tiver certeza que você está aqui...**

— Ele não precisa saber, já sabe mesmo. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

**Quando McGonagall disse isso, uma cólera que semelhava a uma dor física perpassou Harry, ateando fogo à sua cicatriz, e, por um segundo, ele contemplou a bacia cuja poção se tornara transparente e viu que não havia medalhão algum guardado sob sua superfície...**

— **Potter, você está bem? — disse uma voz, e Harry voltou: estava segurando o ombro de Luna para não cair.**

— Se ele tivesse segurado em mim, seria capaz de eu cair no chão junto dele. — Falou Roxanne rindo.

— Há você é muito mole Roxanne, todo mundo sabe disso. — Falou Fred II zoando com a irmã que fez cara feia para ele, Dominique riu um pouco e voltou a ler.

— **O tempo está se esgotando, Voldemort está se aproximando. Professora, estou cumprindo ordens de Dumbledore, preciso encontrar o que ele queria que eu encontrasse! Mas temos que fazer os alunos saírem enquanto estivermos vasculhando o castelo: sou eu que Voldemort quer, mas tanto faz para ele matar mais ou menos gente, não agora...**_** — Não agora que ele sabe que estou atacando Horcruxes**_**, Harry completou a frase mentalmente**

— **Você está cumprindo ordens de **_**Dumbledore**_**? — indagou ela com uma expressão de crescente assombro. Então aprumou-se ao máximo. — Vamos proteger a escola contra Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado enquanto você procura esse... esse objeto.**

— Já deve ser obvio que esse objeto é o Diadema, já que a primeiro coisa que ele perguntou foi pelo Diadema a Minerva. — Falou Dino.

— **É possível?**

— **Acho que sim — disse ela, secamente. — Nós, professores, somos muito bons em magia, sabe. Tenho certeza de que poderemos mantê-lo a distância por algum tempo, se empenharmos nisso os nossos melhores esforços. Naturalmente, teremos que fazer alguma coisa a respeito do professor Snape...**

— **Me deixe...**

— **... e se Hogwarts está prestes a ser sitiada, com o Lorde das Trevas às portas, seria de fato aconselhável tirar do caminho o maior número possível de pessoas inocentes. Com a Rede de Flu sob vigilância e a impossibilidade de aparatar...**

— **Tem um jeito — disse Harry depressa, e explicou sobre a passagem que levava ao Cabeça de Javali.**

— Ele vai ficar uma fera quando souber que a casa dele virou lugar de passagens de mais de cem pessoas. — Falou Dumbledore que conhecia muito bem seu próprio irmão.

— Se ele já ficou bravo ao saber que duas pessoas iriam aparatar na casa dele, imagine mais de cem e a maioria crianças. — Falou Remo.

— **Potter, estamos falando de centenas de alunos...**

— **Eu sei, professora, mas se Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte estiverem se concentrando nas divisas da escola, não irão se interessar por gente desaparatando no Cabeça de Javali.**

— **Você não deixa de ter razão — concordou McGonagall. Ela apontou a varinha para os Carrow e sobre seus corpos amarrados caiu uma rede prateada que se fechou em torno deles e os ergueu no ar, onde ficaram balançando sob o teto azul e ouro, como dois grandes e feios animais marinhos.**

— **Venha. Temos que alertar os outros diretores de Casas. É melhor vestir a capa.**

— Tenho impressão que as coisas não vão acabar boas. — Falou Parvati.

— Mas temos que torcer para que tudo fique bem. — Falou Molly preocupada.

**Ela saiu em direção à porta ao mesmo tempo que erguia a varinha. Da ponta, irromperam gatos prateados com marcas de óculos em torno dos olhos. Os Patronos correram graciosamente à sua frente, enchendo a escada em espiral de luzes prateadas, quando a professora, Harry e Luna desceram apressados.**

**Eles se precipitaram ao longo dos corredores, e, um a um, os Patronos foram abandonando-os; o robe de tecido escocês da professora McGonagall farfalhava arrastando pelo chão, e Harry e Luna a seguiam, correndo, cobertos pela capa.**

**Tinham descido mais dois andares quando passos abafados se juntaram aos deles. Harry, cuja cicatriz continuava a formigar, ouviu-os primeiro: apalpou a bolsa pendurada ao pescoço à procura do mapa do maroto, mas, antes que pudesse tirá-lo, McGonagall também pareceu tomar consciência do acompanhante. Ela parou, ergueu a varinha, preparando-se para duelar e perguntou:**

— Nunca vi ela duelar, deve ser legal. — Falou James imaginando como seria ver Minerva duelando com alguém.

— **Quem está aí?**

— **Sou eu — disse uma voz baixa.**

**De trás de uma armadura, saiu Severo Snape.**

**O ódio ferveu no peito de Harry ao vê-lo: tinha esquecido os detalhes da aparência de Snape diante da magnitude dos seus crimes, esquecido como seus cabelos negros e oleosos caíam como cortinas dos lados do seu rosto magro, como seus olhos negros tinham uma expressão fria e sem vida. Não estava de roupas de dormir, vestia a capa preta de sempre e também empunhava a varinha, pronto para lutar.**

Minerva olhou friamente para Snape que nem se importou com o olhar da diretora da Grifinória.

— Olha quem apareceu, é outro que eu queria torcer o pescoço. — Falou Sirius com raiva — E por acaso você acha que essa coisa dorme? Ele com certeza fica andando pela escola atrás de pessoas inocentes. — Falou Sirius olhando feio para Snape que revirava os olhos de tédio.

— **Onde estão os Carrow? — perguntou, em voz baixa.**

— **Onde você os mandou ir, imagino, Severo — respondeu a professora McGonagall.**

**Snape se aproximou e seus olhos passaram rapidamente por ela e o ar ao seu redor, como se soubesse que Harry estava ali. O garoto também erguera a varinha, pronto para lutar.**

— **Tive a impressão — disse Snape — de que Aleto prendeu um intruso.**

— **Sério? E o que lhe deu essa impressão?**

**Snape ergueu levemente o braço esquerdo onde a Marca Negra estava gravada em sua pele.**

— Naquela época ele não tinha vergonha de mostrar a marca né, mas pelo que eu me lembre na época de escola, ele andava todo medroso quando alguém tocava ou tentava destampar seu braço. — Falou Sirius olhando para Snape.

— Cuida da sua vida Black. — Falou Snape que já não agüentava ficar escutando tudo o que diziam ao respeito dele, sem nem ao menos saberem a verdade.

— Olha quem resolveu se manifestar. — Falou Sirius ironicamente.

— Sirius, já chega, Dominique volte a ler. — Falou Remo para a menina que rapidamente voltou a ler.

— **Ah, sim, naturalmente. Esqueci que vocês Comensais da Morte têm um meio particular de comunicação.**

**Snape fingiu não tê-la ouvido. Seus olhos continuavam a sondar o ar ao seu redor e ele foi gradualmente se aproximando com uma expressão de quem não tem consciência do que está fazendo.**

— **Eu não sabia que era a sua noite de patrulhar os corredores, Minerva.**

— **Alguma objeção?**

— **Não imagino o que teria tirado você da cama tão tarde da noite.**

— **Pensei ter ouvido um barulho — respondeu a professora.**

— **Verdade? Mas tudo me parece calmo. Snape encarou-a nos olhos.**

— **Você viu Harry Potter, Minerva? Porque se viu, devo insistir...**

— Vai insistir o que? — Perguntou James.

Dominique riu e voltou a ler.

**A professora McGonagall se mexeu mais rápido do que o garoto teria acreditado: sua mão cortou o ar e, por uma fração de segundo, Harry pensou que Snape fosse desmontar inconsciente, mas a rapidez do Feitiço Escudo que o professor lançou foi de tal ordem que McGonagall se desequilibrou. Ela brandiu a varinha para um archote e o objeto saiu voando do suporte na parede: Harry, que ia lançar um feitiço contra Snape, foi forçado a puxar Luna do caminho das labaredas que desceram e formaram um círculo de fogo que encheu o corredor e deslizou pelo ar como um laço contra Snape...**

— Eu faria de tudo para ver esse duelo, sério mesmo. — Falou Sirius.

_Se Lily estivesse aqui, ela não iria gostar nada nada do que estão falando aqui. Pensou James que conhecia muito bem a própria irmã._

**No momento seguinte não era mais fogo, mas uma grande cobra preta que McGonagall explodiu em fumaça, e tornou a se juntar e solidificar em segundos, transformando-se em um enxame de adagas que perseguiram Snape; ele só conseguiu evitá-las empurrando uma armadura à sua frente e, reunindo sonoramente, as adagas afundaram uma a uma no peito de metal...**

— **Minerva! — chamou uma voz fina e, ao olhar para trás, ainda protegendo Luna dos feitiços que voavam, Harry viu os professores Flitwick e Sprout em roupas de dormir, correndo pela passagem ao encontro deles, com o enorme professor Slughorn ofegando em seu encalço.**

— Tinha que estar ofegante mesmo, correndo com toda aquela banha. — Falou Sirius fazendo Teddy rir.

— **Não! — guinchou Flitwick, erguendo a varinha. — Você não vai matar mais ninguém em Hogwarts!**

**O feitiço de Flitwick atingiu a armadura atrás da qual Snape se abrigara: com estrépito, ela ganhou vida. Snape desvencilhou-se dos braços da armadura que o esmagavam e arremessou-a contra os seus atacantes. Harry e Luna precisaram mergulhar de lado para evitar a armadura, que colidiu com a parede e se espatifou. Quando Harry tornou a erguer os olhos, Snape fugia embalado, McGonagall, Flitwick e Sprout perseguiam-no em tropel: Snape se precipitou pela porta de uma sala de aula e, momentos depois, Harry ouviu McGonagall gritar:**

— **Covarde! **_**COVARDE**_**!**

— Eu não acredito, não vimos a melhor parte. — Falou Sirius desapontado.

— Sirius, da para parar com essa birra, ta parecendo uma criança. — Falou Al revirando os olhos.

— Ele não parece, ele é uma criança. — Falou Remo recebendo um olhar feio do melhor amigo que não estava gostando nada do que estavam falando sobre ele.

— Eu vou perguntar para seu pai porque ele colocou o nome daquele nojento em você. — Falou Sirius apondo para Al.

— Ele não vai te responder, e outra coisa, duvido que você o encontre acordado. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

— Ele não pode dormir assim tão cedo. — Falou Sirius debochado.

— Normalmente ele e mamãe só vai pro quarto depois que todos nós formos. — Falou James confuso com o que acabara de constatar — Porque será? — Perguntou James ainda estando confuso.

— James, você é um idiota ou só se faz de um? — Perguntou Al — Agora que eu entendi, pensar no que mamãe faz seria um crime para você, papai teria sido preso em Azkaban por fazer tal ato criminoso. — Falou Al sarcasticamente.

Teddy que havia entendido começou a rir.

— Não estou entendendo nada. — Falou James.

— É a segunda vez que seu irmão fala sobre isso desde que chegamos aqui James, não entendeu mesmo? — Perguntou Teddy sorrindo malicioso para James.

O menino rapidamente entendeu o que o irmão e Teddy queriam dizer.

— Não precisa explicar. — Falou James passando a mão nos cabelos.

As pessoas olhavam umas para as outras, para que assim pudessem entender do que eles estavam falando, eram pouco os que haviam entendido a conversa.

— _James ainda costuma ter ciúmes da mãe dele? — Perguntou Vic para Teddy que ainda sorria maliciosamente._

— _Sim. _— Respondeu Teddy fazendo a esposa rir.

Vendo que ninguém falaria mais alguma coisa, Dominique voltou a ler.

— **Que aconteceu, que aconteceu? — perguntou Luna.**

**Harry ajudou-a a se levantar e os dois dispararam pelo corredor, arrastando a Capa da Invisibilidade atrás deles, e entraram em uma sala de aula vazia onde os professores McGonagall, Flitwick e Sprout estavam parados perto de uma janela quebrada.**

— **Ele saltou — disse a professora McGonagall, quando Harry e Luna entraram.**

— Então Snape esta morto? Demorou para isso acontecer. — Falou Sirius sorrindo.

— Se Lily estivesse aqui, daria uma bronca em você por estar feliz pela morte de alguém. — Falou Hugo para Sirius que deu de ombros.

— Se fosse uma pessoa boa eu até ficaria triste, mas é o Snape, o homem que sempre esta querendo acabar com vidas de pessoas inocentes, o homem que tem a marca no braço, lembram? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Você nem ao menos o conhece direito. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

— Eu não conheço? Eu convivi com esse homem na escola, quer dizer, com essa coisa ai e você olha pra minha cara e diz que eu não o conheço, me poupe né. — Falou Sirius.

— Só porque você conviveu com ele não quer dizer que você o conheça. — Falou Elliz dando de ombros.

— Vocês por acaso estão querendo dizer algo quanto ao caráter de Snape? Porque eu não estou entendendo o porque de vocês estarem protegendo ele. — Falou Sirius.

— Não estamos protegendo ninguém, estamos apenas dizendo que é horrível o fato de você estar desejando a morte de alguém. — Falou Elliz.

— Mas para mim parece que vocês estão protegendo ele. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— É apenas a nossa opinião, é que as vezes nos enganamos quando dissemos algo sobre uma pessoa, e depois é tarde demais para pedir desculpas. — Falou Al.

— Eu pedir desculpas a ele? Já basta o meu momento carinhoso com o Monstro. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Depois que se arrepender não venha dizer que não avisamos. — Falou Dominique antes de voltar a ler.

— **A senhora quer dizer que ele está **_**morto**_**? — Harry correu à janela, sem dar atenção aos berros assustados de Flitwick e Sprout ao verem-no subitamente aparecer.**

— **Não, ele não está morto — lamentou McGonagall. — Ao contrário de Dumbledore, ele ainda tinha a varinha na mão... e, pelo jeito, aprendeu alguns truques com o seu mestre.**

— Estão vendo, ele aprendeu truques com Voldemort, o que com certeza é magia das trevas e vocês ai protegendo ele. — Falou Sirius.

— Já dissemos que não estávamos protegendo. — Falou Al.

_Ainda bem que ele não morreu nesse momento, se não seria capaz de Voldemort estar vivo no futuro, já que foi graças ao Snape que padrinho descobriu que ele era uma Horcrux e descobriu a verdadeira lealdade de Snape. Pensou Teddy._

**Com um arrepio de horror, Harry viu ao longe o vulto enorme de um morcego voando na escuridão, em direção aos muros que circundavam a escola.**

**Ouviram passos pesados às costas e alguém bufando: Slughorn acabara de alcançá-los.**

— **Harry! — ofegou ele, massageando o vasto peito sob o pijama de seda verde-esmeralda. — Meu caro rapaz... que surpresa... Minerva, por favor me explique... Severo... o quê...?**

— Eu não gosto desse professor, para ele pode estar acontecendo a coisa mais errada do mundo, mas se for para ele continuar vivo ele não faz nada quanto as coisas ruins que estão acontecendo. — Falou Sirius.

— Não fale assim dele, Sirius. — Falou Dumbledore ao animago.

— Mas é verdade, na época em que pedimos para ele ajudar a Ordem, ele disse não e começou a fugir, sabendo que Voldemort estava atrás dele, e depois disso ele não deu mais as caras, tenho certeza que ele continua fugindo agora que Voldemort voltou de novo. — Falou Sirius.

— Sim, ele esta fugindo, a cada semana esta em um lugar diferente. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Eu sabia, nem ao funeral da Lily ele foi, e olha que ela era a aluna preferida dele. — Falou Sirius.

— Porque Voldemort esta sempre atrás dele? Achei que Voldemort só esta atrás de pessoas que possa ameaçá-lo, e Slughorn é inofensivo, ele só reage quando alguém da uma dura nele. — Falou Remo.

— Acredito que Slughorn sabia de um segredo de Voldemort, e vocês já sabem que segredo é esse, Slughorn já imaginava que Voldemort faria Horcrux, foi por isso que ele saiu da escola, tinha vergonha de ter dado as informações a Voldemort, começou a fugir mais ainda quando soube que eu estava interessado nessas informações. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas como você soube das informações? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Slughorn foi o professor em que Voldemort mais se apegou aqui na escola, e é claro como sabem nosso querido professor de poções não é muito bom de guardar segredos, antes de ir embora eu consegui pegar uma lembrança com Slughorn, mas a lembrança estava danificada, ele modificou a lembrança na melhor parte, mostrando ele negando dizer algo de que Voldemort queria saber, mas sabemos que na verdade ele tirou todas as duvidas de Voldemort e isso causou das site Horcrux. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Vou voltar a ler. — Falou Dominique depois de perceber que ninguém mais falaria algo, depois da explicação de Dumbledore.

— **O nosso diretor vai tirar umas breves férias — disse a professora, apontando para o buraco com os seus contornos, que Snape deixara na janela.**

— **Professora! — Harry gritou, as mãos na cabeça. Via o lago pululante de Inferi deslizar sob ele, e sentiu o fantasmagórico barco verde bater na margem e Voldemort saltar dele com uma fúria homicida... — Professora, temos que barricar a escola, ele já está vindo!**

— **Muito bem. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado está a caminho — informou ela aos outros professores. Sprout e Flitwick ofegaram; Slughorn soltou um gemido. — Potter tem uma tarefa a cumprir no castelo por ordem de Dumbledore. Precisamos lançar sobre este lugar todo tipo de proteção de que formos capazes, enquanto Potter faz o que precisa.**

— Terá pouco tempo para achar o objeto, já que Voldemort com a varinha das varinhas destruiria os feitiços de proteção rapidinho. — Falou Rony.

— Ele poderia ir falar com a dama cinzenta, quem sabe ela se abrisse com ele, Harry tem um talento para deixar as pessoas a vontade e assim poder falar. — Falou Luna.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir para a amiga em agradecimento.

— **Naturalmente, você sabe que nada manterá Você-Sabe-Quem fora por tempo indefinido, não? — chiou Flitwick.**

— **Mas podemos retardá-lo — disse a professora Sprout.**

— **Obrigada, Pomona — disse McGonagall, e as duas bruxas trocaram olhares de sombria compreensão. — Sugiro que estabeleçamos uma proteção básica em torno da escola, depois reunamos os alunos e nos encontremos no Salão Principal. A maioria precisa ser evacuada, embora, se algum for maior de idade e quiser ficar e lutar, deveríamos lhe dar essa oportunidade.**

— Não estou gostando nada dessa ideia, ainda mais com Gina estando no castelo. — Falou Molly fazendo Harry sentir seu coração parar por alguns instantes em pensar na namorada no meio de uma grande batalha.

— Gina ainda é menor de idade mamãe, ela não pode sair duelando por vontade própria. — Falou Gui que também estava preocupado com a irmã.

— Isso não é justo. — Falou Gina antes de Dominique voltar a ler.

— **De acordo. — E a professora Sprout dirigiu-se, apressada, para a porta. — Encontro vocês no Salão Principal dentro de vinte minutos, com os alunos da minha Casa.**

**E enquanto a bruxa corria e desaparecia de vista, eles a ouviam murmurar:**

— **Tentácula. Visgo-do-diabo. E vagens de Arapucosos... sim, gostaria de ver os Comensais da Morte enfrentando esses.**

— **Posso agir daqui mesmo — disse Flitwick e, embora mal conseguisse enxergar o exterior do castelo, apontou a varinha pela janela quebrada e começou a murmurar encantamentos de grande complexidade. Harry ouviu um zunido esquisito, como se Flitwick tivesse desencadeado a força do vento nos terrenos da escola.**

— Hora perfeita para você perguntar sobre algum objeto da Corvinal. — Falou Lysa.

— **Professor — disse Harry, aproximando-se do bruxo miúdo que ensinava Feitiços —, professor, peço desculpas por interrompê-lo, mas é importante. O senhor tem idéia de onde está o diadema de Ravenclaw?**

— **... **_**Protego horribilis**_**... o diadema de Ravenclaw? — chiou Flitwick. — Um pouco mais de sabedoria nunca se perde, Potter, mas não consigo imaginar como poderia lhe ser útil na presente situação!**

— **O que quis dizer foi... o senhor sabe onde está? Algum dia o senhor o viu?**

— **Viu? Não se tem memória de alguém que o tenha visto. Há muito desapareceu, menino!**

**Harry sentiu uma mistura de agudo desapontamento e pânico. Que seria, então, a Horcrux?**

— **Encontraremos você e os alunos da sua Casa no Salão Principal, Filio! — disse a professora McGonagall, fazendo sinal a Harry e Luna para acompanhá-la.**

— Podemos saber agora que não é o Diadema, eu disse que Voldemort nunca conseguiria algo desse porte. — Falou Cho sorrindo mais uma vez vitoriosa.

— Pois eu acho sim que possa ser o Diadema. — Falou Gina contrariando a japonesa.

**Tinham acabado de chegar à porta quando Slughorn recuperou a voz.**

— **Puxa — bufou, pálido e suarento, sua bigodeira de leão-marinho sacudindo. — Que confusão! Não tenho muita certeza se o que está fazendo é sensato, Minerva. Ele acabará encontrando um modo de entrar, sabe, e qualquer um que tenha tentado atrasá-lo correrá um perigo atroz...**

— **Esperarei você e os alunos da Sonserina também no Salão Principal dentro de vinte minutos — disse a professora McGonagall. — Se quiser se retirar com eles, não iremos impedi-lo. Mas se algum de vocês tentar sabotar a nossa resistência, ou pegar em armas contra nós dentro deste castelo, então, Horácio, duelaremos até a morte.**

— Esta ai a dura que ele estava precisando receber. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo calmamente para Minerva que retribuiu o sorriso.

— Vamos ver qual será a decisão dele né. — Falou Arthur.

— **Minerva! — exclamou ele, horrorizado.**

— **Chegou o momento da Sonserina decidir a quem é leal — interrompeu-o a professora. — Vá acordar os seus alunos, Horácio.**

**Harry não esperou para ver Slughorn tartamudeando; ele e Luna correram atrás da professora McGonagall, que tomara posição de varinha erguida no meio do corredor.**

— _**Piertotum**_**... ah, pelo amor de Deus, Filch, **_**agora**_** não.**

**O zelador idoso acabara de surgir, mancando e aos gritos:**

— **Os alunos se levantaram! Os alunos estão nos corredores!**

— Eu não acredito que estão perdendo tempo com o Filch. — Falou Felipe.

— Filch só aparece na hora errada, da uma raiva disso. — Falou Fernando recebendo a concordância do irmão gêmeo.

— **É onde deveriam estar, seu rematado idiota! — gritou McGonagall. — Agora vá se ocupar com alguma coisa construtiva! Procure o Pirraça!**

— **P-Pirraça? — gaguejou Filch, como se nunca tivesse ouvido esse nome.**

— _**Pirraça**_**, sim, seu parvo, **_**Pirraça**_**! Você não se queixa dele há um quarto de século? Vá buscá-lo, imediatamente!**

**Filch evidentemente achou que a professora McGonagall tivesse perdido o juízo, mas afastou-se mancando, os ombros curvados, resmungando com seus botões.**

— Ele não deve ter gostado nada dessa história de procurar o pirraça. — Falou Fred II.

— Ele nunca gostou daquela coisa mesmo, e por acaso existe alguém que ligue para o que o Filch gosta ou deixa de gostar? — Perguntou Roxanne dando de ombros.

— Eles nem são sinceros né. — Falou Sirius ironicamente.

— **E agora: **_**Piertotum locomotor**_**! — exclamou ela.**

**E por todo o corredor, as estátuas e armaduras saltaram dos seus pedestais, e, pelo eco fragoroso nos andares abaixo e acima, Harry percebeu que as suas companheiras em todo o castelo tinham feito o mesmo.**

— Eu sempre quis executar esse feitiço. — Falou Minerva sorrindo.

— Mas você não o executou no tabuleiro de xadrez no primeiro ano? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Sim, foi eu que fiz aquilo, mas era uma situação completamente diferente né, uma coisa simples como os fazer jogar xadrez, assim não tem graça. — Falou Minerva.

— _Nunca vi a Minerva assim. — _Sussurrou Sirius para Remo que assentiu.

— _Ta parecendo uma criança que nunca fez um objeto flutuar. — _Sussurrou Remo para Sirius que assentiu em concordância.

— **Hogwarts está ameaçada! — bradou a professora McGonagall. —Guarneçam os muros, nos protejam, cumpram o seu dever para com a nossa escola!**

**Com estrépitos e berros, a horda de estátuas em movimento passou por Harry como um estouro de boiada; algumas pequenas, outras enormes. Havia animais também, e as armaduras chocalhando brandiam espadas e manguais.**

— **Agora, Potter — disse McGonagall —, é melhor você e a srta. Lovegood voltarem para os seus amigos e trazê-los para o Salão Principal; vou acordar os outros alunos da Grifinória.**

— Provavelmente todos ficarão surpresos ao saber que Snape sumiu e que uma batalha irá começar, e que talvez eles possam participar. — Falou Vic.

— O castelo com certeza irá ficar todo destruído. — Falou Minerva com a voz baixa, a professora não gostava de pensar como o lugar que ela considerava sua casa ficaria depois de uma batalha que seria tão grande, com tantos bruxos sendo do mal ou do bem.

— Mas depois é só reconstruir. — Falou James dando de ombros.

**Eles se separaram no alto da escada seguinte: Harry e Luna correram de volta à entrada oculta da Sala Precisa. No trajeto, encontraram grandes grupos de alunos, a maioria usando capas de viagem por cima dos pijamas, escoltados por professores e monitores para o Salão Principal.**

— **Aquele era o Potter!**

— _**Harry Potter!**_

— **Era ele, juro, acabei de ver o Harry!**

— Grandes coisa, o vejo todo dia com cara de sono para piorar. — Falou Al dando de ombros e com um olhar que dava para ver desinteresse.

— O ver com cara de sono é a mesma coisa que você acabar de acordar e se ver no espelho Al. — Falou Elliz rindo.

— O que eu posso fazer, sou um pouco parecido com ele, não posso mudar isso. — Falou Al dando de ombros novamente.

— Um pouco? — Perguntou Molly sorrindo gentil.

— É, só um pouquinho. — Respondeu Al gesticulando com as mãos a palavra pouquinho, aproximando o dedão e o dedo indicador.

**Harry, porém, não olhou para trás e, por fim, chegaram à entrada da Sala Precisa. O garoto se encostou na parede encantada que se abriu para admiti-los, e ele e Luna desceram correndo a escada íngreme.**

— **Qu...?**

**Quando avistaram a sala, Harry escorregou alguns degraus, assustado. Estava cheia, muito mais cheia de gente do que da última vez que tinha estado ali. Kingsley e Lupin olhavam para ele, e igualmente Olívio Wood, Cátia Bell, Angelina Johnson e Alicia Spinnet, Gui e Fleur, e o sr. e a sra. Weasley.**

— Em tão pouco tempo apareceu tanta gente. — Falou Minerva.

— Varias pessoas do time de Quadribol. — Falou Jorge.

— Olívio faz falta, até mesmo aquelas broncas dele. — Falou Angelina que sempre estava em silencio durante a leitura — O que me lembra que faz um bom tempo que não temos um treino. — Falou Angelina olhando para Fred, Jorge, Harry e os outros do time da Grifinória.

Harry pensou nas varias vezes que perdeu o treino por causa de Umbridge, confessava que até mesmo esqueceu de Quadribol depois que começou a namorar e é claro depois que a leitura começara.

— **Harry, que está acontecendo? — perguntou Lupin, indo ao seu encontro no pé da escada.**

— **Voldemort está a caminho, estão barricando a escola... Snape fugiu... que estão fazendo aqui? Como souberam?**

— **Enviamos mensagens a todo o resto da Armada de Dumbledore — explicou Fred. — Você não esperava que o pessoal fosse perder a festa, Harry, e a Armada de Dumbledore avisou a Ordem da Fênix, e a coisa virou uma bola de neve.**

— **Que vai ser primeiro, Harry? — perguntou Jorge. — Que está acontecendo?**

— **Estão evacuando os alunos menores, e todos vão se encontrar no Salão Principal para nos organizarmos — disse Harry. — Vamos lutar.**

**Ergueu-se um forte brado e uma onda de pessoas avançou para a escada; Harry foi empurrado contra a parede quando elas passaram apressadas, uma mistura de membros da Ordem da Fênix, da Armada de Dumbledore e da antiga equipe de Quadribol de Harry, todas empunhando varinhas, em direção ao interior do castelo.**

— Como eles podem ficar felizes sabendo que podem acabar se machucando em uma guerra, e se machucando bem feio em. — Falou Arthur.

— Provavelmente estarão vingando o que fizeram com eles e com as pessoas inocentes no castelo, vocês sabem, tortura e todo o resto. — Falou Felipe.

— **Vamos, Luna — chamou Dino ao passar, estendendo-lhe a mão livre; ela segurou-a e acompanhou o amigo escada acima.**

**A multidão foi rareando: apenas um grupinho de pessoas permaneceu na Sala Precisa, e Harry se reuniu a elas. A sra. Weasley debatia-se com Gina. Em torno das duas, Lupin, Fred e Jorge, Gui e Fleur.**

— Provavelmente Gina esta querendo participar da Guerra e mamãe não irá querer deixar. — Falou Jorge.

— Mas não tem que deixar mesmo, Gina é menor de idade, portanto ainda podemos dizer o que ela pode ou não fazer. — Falou Arthur recebendo a concordância da esposa.

— Odeio isso. — Falou Gina cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

— **Você é menor de idade! — gritava a sra. Weasley para a filha quando Harry se aproximou. — Não vou permitir! Os rapazes, sim, mas você tem que voltar para casa.**

— **Não vou voltar.**

**Os cabelos de Gina esvoaçavam enquanto ela tentava soltar o braço do aperto da mãe.**

— **Estou na Armada de Dumbledore...**

—**... Um bando de adolescentes!**

— **Um bando de adolescentes que está disposto a enfrentar ele, o que mais ninguém se atreveu a fazer! — replicou Fred.**

— É por isso que eu amo meu irmão. — Falou Gina olhando para Fred.

— Agora você me ama né, mas eu apenas disse aquilo a favor da Armada, quanto a você, concordo que não deve ir para a Guerra. — Falou Fred para a irmã que perdeu o sorriso na hora.

— O amor dura pouco. — Falou Gina fazendo cara de brava.

— _Espero que esteja dizendo isso apenas ao amor que você sente pelo seus irmãos. — _Sussurrou Harry apenas para Gina ouvir, a menina ao ouvir aquilo não agüentou e voltou a sorrir largamente.

— _É claro é Harry, meu amor por você não vai acabar, não depois de estarmos juntos. — _Sussurrou Gina em resposta para Harry, que sorriu para a namorada.

— **Ela tem dezesseis anos! — gritou a Sra. Weasley. — Não tem idade suficiente! Que é que vocês dois tinham na cabeça quando a trouxeram junto...**

**Fred e Jorge pareceram um pouco envergonhados.**

— **Mamãe tem razão, Gina — disse Gui, delicadamente. — Você não pode lutar. Todos os menores de idade terão de se retirar, é o certo.**

— **Não posso ir para casa! — gritou Gina, lágrimas de raiva brilhando em seus olhos. — Toda a minha família está aqui, eu não suportaria ficar lá sozinha, esperando sem saber e...**

**Seus olhos encontraram os de Harry pela primeira vez. Ela o olhou suplicante, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça e a garota lhe deu as costas amargurada.**

— Era só o que me faltava, já não basta meus irmãos Harry, você também? — Perguntou Gina brava para Harry, o menino apenas sorriu e deu de ombros.

— É por isso que gostamos do Harry. — Falou Jorge rindo.

— Sua mãe continua assim? Digo, sabe ter a mesma reação no livro. — Perguntou Gui para Al e James.

Os dois se olharam e pensaram na mesma resposta.

— É claro que não. — Responderam os dois juntos.

— **Ótimo — disse, com os olhos na entrada do túnel para o Cabeça de Javali. — Vou dizer adeus então e...**

**Ouviram alguma coisa raspando e um forte baque: alguém mais saíra do túnel, desequilibrara-se um pouco e caíra. O homem se guindou para a cadeira mais próxima, olhou ao redor através dos óculos tortos e perguntou:**

— **Cheguei tarde demais? Já começou? Acabei de saber, então eu... eu...**

**Percy embatucou e se calou. Evidentemente, não tinha esperado topar com quase toda a família. Houve um longo momento de espanto, rompido por Fleur que se virou para Lupin e falou, em uma tentativa muito transparente de quebrar a tensão:**

— _**Entam... come vai o pequene Tedí?**_

— Só Fleur mesmo para dizer uma coisa dessas em um momento desses. — Falou Teddy rindo — Ela pode até ser meia chata as vezes, com aquelas frescuras, mas é divertida. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Ela esta esperando um neto. — Falou Dominique rindo.

— O QUE? — Gritaram Teddy e Vic ao mesmo tempo.

— O que foi? Vocês estão juntos a quanto tempo? Ela sente falta de uma criança em casa ué. — Falou Dominique dando de ombros.

— Sua mãe ainda ta inteira, ela pode ter outro filho. — Falou Teddy, na opinião dele, ele não estava apito o suficiente para ser pai.

— Minha mãe não é a única que quer uma criança na família Teddy, tia Gina também quer, tio Harry não porque para ele Lily ainda é criança, tia Hermione também não conta por causa do Hugo o mesmo para tia Helena. — Falou Dominique.

— Casamos a pouco tempo Dominique, e ter uma criança precisa de uma boa quantia de dinheiro guardado e grande responsabilidade. — Falou Vic que também não sabia se estava pronta para ser mãe.

— Procurem outra desculpa né, responsabilidade é o que vocês mais tem e dinheiro também. — Falou James.

— Vovó Molly também esta esperando um bisneto. — Falou Fred II.

— Já chega dessa história, volte a ler por favor. — Falou Vic fazendo sinal para que a irmã voltasse a ler.

A loira não deixou de pensar nessa história de filho, o marido estava do mesmo jeito, ficavam em duvida se o parceiro queria ou não, ou se estavam pronto o bastante para serem pais.

— Volte ler logo quero saber o motivo da aparição de Percy. — Falou Molly vendo que Dominique estava meia distraída olhando para o cunhado e a irmã.

**Lupin piscou os olhos, espantado. O silêncio entre os Weasley pareceu se solidificar, como gelo.**

— **Eu... ah, sim... está ótimo! — respondeu Lupin em voz alta. — É, a Tonks está com ele... na casa da mãe.**

**Percy e os outros Weasley continuavam a se encarar, paralisados.**

— **Olhe, tenho uma foto! — gritou Lupin, puxando uma foto do bolso interno do blusão e mostrando-a a Fleur e Harry, um bebezinho com um tufo de cabelos turquesa-berrante, acenando os punhos gorduchos para a máquina fotográfica.**

— Que bonitinho. — Falou Tonks com os olhos brilhando.

Teddy não pode deixar de ficar envergonhado.

— **Fui um tolo! — bradou Percy, tão alto que Lupin quase deixou cair a foto. — Fui um idiota, um covarde pomposo, fui um... um...**

— **Cego pelo Ministério, um renegador da família, um debilóide sedento de poder — concluiu Fred.**

**Percy engoliu em seco.**

— **Fui tudo isso!**

— **Bem, você não poderia falar com maior justeza — disse Fred, estendendo a mão ao irmão.**

Mesmo com poucas palavras dos filhos, Molly já estava com os olhos transbordando de lagrimas, ela nem ao menos se importava em secar as lagrimas que molhavam suas bochechas.

**A Sra. Weasley caiu no choro. Avançou correndo, empurrou Fred para o lado e puxou Percy para um abraço de sufocar, enquanto ele retribuía com palmadinhas em suas costas, com os olhos no pai.**

— Nossa, não precisava do empurrão sabia? Poderia ter sido mais delicada. — Falou Fred fazendo a mãe rir.

— **Desculpe, papai — pediu Percy.**

**O sr. Weasley piscou rapidamente, então, ele também apressou-se a abraçar o filho.**

— **Que o fez tomar juízo, Percy? — perguntou Jorge.**

— **Eu já vinha tomando há algum tempo — respondeu ele, enxugando os olhos por baixo dos óculos com uma ponta da capa de viagem. — Mas precisava encontrar um modo de sair e não é fácil, no Ministério não param de prender traidores. Consegui fazer contato com Aberforth e ele me avisou faz dez minutos que Hogwarts ia resistir, então vim.**

— A família volta a se reunir. — Falou Arthur baixinho e sorrindo gentilmente.

— **Bem, esperamos que os nossos monitores assumam a liderança em momentos como esses — disse Jorge, em uma boa imitação do tom mais pomposo de Percy. — Agora vamos subir e lutar, ou não sobrará bons Comensais da Morte para nós.**

— **Então, você agora é minha cunhada? — perguntou Percy, apertando a mão de Fleur enquanto se apressavam a subir as escadas com Gui, Fred e Jorge.**

— **Gina! — bradou a sra. Weasley.**

**A garota estava tentando, sob o disfarce da reconciliação, subir furtivamente.**

James riu.

— Sabemos de quem você puxou. — Falou Al para o irmão que assentiu.

— **Molly, vou dar uma sugestão — disse Lupin. — Por que Gina não fica aqui, pelo menos permanecerá no castelo e saberá o que está acontecendo, mas não estará no meio da batalha?**

— **Eu...**

— **É uma boa idéia — disse o sr. Weasley, com firmeza. — Gina, você fica aqui nesta sala, ouviu?**

**Gina não pareceu gostar muito da idéia, mas sob o olhar raramente severo do pai concordou. O sr. e a sra. Weasley e Lupin se encaminharam também para a escada.**

— Eu sou o único que esta sentindo falta do Rony e da Hermione? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Eu também notei o fato deles não estarem na sala. — Falou Gina.

— **Onde está Rony? — perguntou Harry. — Onde está Hermione?**

— **Já devem ter subido para o Salão Principal — falou o sr. Weasley por cima do ombro.**

— **Não os vi passar — respondeu Harry.**

— **Eles disseram alguma coisa sobre um banheiro — disse Gina —pouco depois de você sair.**

— **Um banheiro?**

— Banheiro? Foram fazer o que no banheiro? — Perguntou Lila confusa.

— Ainda mais juntos. — Falou Molly.

— Mãe, estão no meio de uma guerra e você faz uma pergunta dessas como se estivesse um duplo sentido? — Perguntou Gui para a mãe que ficou com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas.

Rony e Hermione que haviam entendido o que Gui queria dizer também ficaram envergonhados.

**Harry atravessou a sala a passos largos em direção a uma porta que abria para fora da Sala Precisa e verificou o banheiro além. Estava vazio.**

— **Você tem certeza de que eles disseram banh...?**

**Nesse momento, sua cicatriz queimou e a Sala Precisa desapareceu: ele estava olhando pelas grades dos portões ladeados por pilares com javalis alados, olhando para os terrenos escuros na direção do castelo inteiramente iluminado. Nagini estava deitada sobre seus ombros. Apossou-se dele aquele senso de propósito frio e cruel que antecedia o homicídio.**

— Ele já chegou na escola. — Falou Minerva.

— Acabou o capitulo. — Falou Dominique — Quem vai ler? — Perguntou a mesma olhando em volta a espera da resposta de alguém.

(Autora aqui: Bom, espero que tenham percebido que eu tentei colocar o máximo de detalhes possíveis de todos os personagens, espero que gostem e espero as criticas e idéias pelos comentários em kkk', até a próxima... :D :D)


	44. CAPÍTULO 31: A BATALHA DE HOGWARTS

CAPÍTULO TRINTA E UM

A BATALHA DE HOGWARTS

— Eu irei ler. — Falou Minerva para Dominique.

Depois de conseguir um espaço no banco da mesa da Grifinória, Minerva pegou o livro e virou a pagina, onde iria começar o próximo capitulo.

— A batalha de Hogwarts. — Falou Minerva.

— É agora que as coisas vai ficar feia em. — Falou Tonks.

_E eu não gostei nada desse negocio de eu ficar na casa da minha mãe enquanto Remo esta correndo perigo, será que é nesse momento que Remo morre? Pensou Tonks olhando para Remo._

**A abóbada encantada do salão principal estava escura e salpicada de estrelas, e abaixo viam-se as quatro longas mesas ocupadas por alunos desarrumados, alguns de capas de viagem, outros de robes. Aqui e ali, brilhavam os vultos branco-perolados dos fantasmas da escola. Todos os olhares, dos vivos e dos mortos, fixavam-se na professora McGonagall, que falava de cima de uma plataforma no fundo do salão. Atrás dela, achavam-se, em pé, os demais professores, inclusive o centauro baio, Firenze, e os membros da Ordem da Fênix que tinham vindo lutar.**

— Ele ainda esta dando aula no castelo? — Perguntou Sibila.

— Parece que sim. — Falou Minerva.

— **... a evacuação será supervisionada pelo sr. Filch e por Madame Pomfrey. Monitores, quando eu der a ordem, vocês organizarão os alunos de suas Casas e os levarão, enfileirados, ao lugar da retirada.**

**Muitos alunos pareciam petrificados. Entretanto, quando Harry contornava as paredes, examinando a mesa da Grifinória à procura de Rony e Hermione, Ernesto Macmillan se levantou à mesa da Lufa-Lufa e perguntou:**

— **E se eu quiser ficar e lutar? **

**Ouviram-se breves aplausos.**

— Só se ele for maior de idade. — Falou Minerva para si mesma.

Os mais velhos que acompanhavam a leitura assentiram em concordância.

— **Se você for maior de idade, pode ficar — definiu McGonagall.**

— **E as nossas coisas? — perguntou uma garota à mesa da Corvinal. — Nossos malões, nossas corujas?**

— Com uma guerra preste acontecer e ele esta preocupado com malões e pertences que podem ser comprados novamente. — Falou Rony.

— Estar preocupado com os animais até vai, mas pertences é outra coisa. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, seria capaz de você se preocupar com seus livros. — Falou Rony para a namorada que fez cara de brava.

— É claro que não, tudo bem que os livros são importantes, mas preferir salvar um livro do que minha vida nunca. — Falou Hermione.

— **Não temos tempo para recolher pertences — respondeu a professora. — O importante é sair daqui são e salvo.**

— **Onde está o professor Snape? — gritou uma garota à mesa da Sonserina.**

— **Para usar a expressão vulgar, ele se mandou — esclareceu a professora, e ouviu-se uma grande ovação nas mesas da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal.**

Do mesmo jeito que no livro, ouve manifestações das mesas da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal a favor de Snape ter ido embora, já o professor não pode deixar de revirar os olhos.

— Ele se mandou, não é todo dia que ouvimos a professora dizer isso. — Falou Jorge rindo.

**Harry andou ao longo da mesa da Grifinória em direção ao fundo do salão, ainda procurando Rony e Hermione. Quando passou, os rostos se voltaram para ele, e uma onda de murmúrios o acompanhou.**

— **Já fizemos a proteção ao redor do castelo — continuava a professora —, mas é pouco provável que dure muito tempo, a não ser que a reforcemos. Portanto, devo pedir a vocês que andem rápida e calmamente e façam o que os seus monitores...**

— Porque não houve continuidade? — Perguntou Dumbledore confuso.

— Alguma coisa vai acontecer. — Falou Sirius.

— Vou voltar a ler. — Avisou Minerva antes de voltar a ler as próximas palavras.

**Suas palavras finais, no entanto, foram abafadas por outra voz que ecoou pelo salão. Era aguda, clara e fria: não era possível identificar sua origem; parecia sair das próprias paredes. Tal como o monstro que, no passado, ela comandara, poderia estar ali, em estado de latência, havia séculos.**

_**"Sei que estão se preparando para lutar."**_

**Ouviram-se gritos entre os alunos, alguns se abraçaram, aterrorizados, enquanto procuravam ao redor de onde vinha aquele som.**

— É claro Voldemort, estava demorando para ele aparecer. — Falou Sirius com tédio.

— Ninguém merece isso. — Falou Remo com tédio.

_**"Seus esforços são inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico."**_

— Sempre se preocupando com sangue mágico. — Falou Al.

— Uma perca de tempo se preocupar com tal coisa que não tem o mínimo de valor no mundo. — Falou Hermione.

— É ai que você se engana Srta. Granger, em lugares o sangue bruxo tem um grande valor, sim eu concordo que é uma injustiça pensar desse modo, mas não podemos esquecer que muitas pessoas ligam para isso, por exemplo, em alguns países as pessoas conseguem um cargo de trabalho de alta qualidade por que tem sangue mágico, mas eu penso que Voldemort interpretou as palavras dele errada, porque você pensa, sangue mágico qualquer um tem, ou seja, você tem sangue mágico, e ele não perderia a chance de te matar, acho que o que ele quis dizer foi derramar sangue puro, claro o que eu estou dizendo aqui, não vem ao caso, os preconceitos de Voldemort continuam horríveis seja quando ele diz sangue mágico ou sangue puro. — Falou Dumbledore.

— É sério que existe países em que a coisa mais importante para eles é o sangue? — Perguntou Hermione indignada.

— É claro que sim, por exemplo, no mundo trouxa, existe vários casos em que pessoas ricas, com nomes conhecidos saem livre da violência que eles fazem contra outras pessoas que não tem nem chance contra eles, isso acontece no mundo trouxa, não acontece? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Sim, varias vezes pessoas que tem dinheiro já cometeram crimes e quando foram julgados saíram livres, e as pessoas que foram atingidas acabam não podendo fazer nada. — Falou Hermione.

— É o mesmo que acontece no mundo bruxo, a diferença é que no mundo trouxa o importante é a quantidade de dinheiro e no mundo bruxo é a linhagem de sangue, é o sobrenome que carregam. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Podemos pensar que o mundo bruxo e o mundo trouxa não são muito diferentes. — Falou Rose.

— Exatamente Srta. Weasley. — Falou Dumbledore a Rose.

— Bom, vou voltar a ler. — Falou Minerva voltando a ler logo em seguida.

**Fez-se, então, silêncio no salão, o tipo de silêncio que comprime os tímpanos, que parece vasto demais para ser contido entre paredes.**

**"**_**Entreguem-me Harry Potter**_**", disse a voz de Voldemort, "**_**e ninguém sairá ferido. Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados.**_

_**"Terão até meia-noite."**_

**O silêncio tornou a engoli-los. Todas as cabeças se viraram, todos os olhares no salão pareciam ter encontrado Harry, para mantê-lo congelado à luz de milhares de raios invisíveis. Então, uma pessoa se levantou à mesa da Sonserina e ele reconheceu Pansy Parkinson, no momento em que ela esticou para o alto um braço trêmulo e gritou:**

— Estava demorando demais para alguém se manifestar. — Falou Elliz.

— E porque ela mesma não tenta fazer isso, ela não se acha a melhor que todo mundo? — Perguntou Gina.

— Falando em Parkinson, me lembra do caso de Astória Greengrass, alguém aqui é amiga de Astória? — Perguntou Dumbledore olhando em volta a espera que alguém dissesse algo, mas ninguém falou nada, ficaram apenas olhando em volta — Ela não tem nenhuma amiga? — Perguntou Dumbledore indignado.

— Ela disse que as amigas dela mudou para a França e que não estuda mais aqui. — Falou Scorpius — Porque? O que aconteceu com ela? — Perguntou Scorpius confuso.

— Ela foi torturada, pela própria irmã e por Pansy Parkinson, as duas já foram presas e no momento provavelmente estarão sendo interrogadas no Ministério. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Quantos anos essa menina tem? — Perguntou Molly horrorizada.

— Ela tem 13 anos. — Respondeu Dumbledore fazendo Molly ficar ainda mais horrorizada.

— E como esta a menina? — Perguntou Gui.

— Ela esta recebendo os cuidados necessários, amanhã provavelmente estará melhor. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— O Sr. Greengrass não terá uma das melhores noticias do mundo, a filha mais velha foi presa e a mais nova foi torturada pela mais velha. — Falou Minerva.

— Sim. — Falou Harry.

— Ela não é aquela menina que veio falar com a gente hoje, foi com nós no passeios de Hogsmeade? — Perguntou Gina.

— É minha mãe. — Falou Scorpius fazendo todos que ouviram arregalar os olhos ao ouvir aquilo — Eu vou ir ver minha irmã e já vou ir dormir, boa noite Rose, amanhã nós nos vemos. — Falou Scorpius dando um beijo na bochecha de Rose e saindo do castelo.

Rose não sabia nem o que dizer, sabia que Scorpius também passaria na ala hospitalar, para ver Astória, e também percebeu que o menino queria ficar sozinho.

— Ela não tem riscos de morrer, né? — Perguntou Rose para Dumbledore.

— Não, Madame Pomfrey me disse que ela estava um pouco em pânico, com medo de ficar sozinha, mas que amanha ela já estaria melhor. — Respondeu Dumbledore tranqüilizando Rose.

— A irmã e depois a mãe, o dia dele não esta sendo um dos melhores. — Falou Rony.

— Eu só posso dizer que a menina iria precisar da companhia de amigos, mas ela não tem nenhum aqui. — Falou Dumbledore olhando em volta.

— Ela ultimamente esta andando com Draco. — Falou Hermione.

— Só podemos desejar o melhor para ela. — Falou Dumbledore — No momento ela esta dormindo, então amanha cedo eu chamarei o pai dela, sei que não vai ser uma coisa boa de se ouvir, mas não posso deixar de contar a ele o que aconteceu com ela. — Falou Dumbledore — Volte a ler. — Falou Dumbledore para Minerva que assentiu.

— **Mas ele está ali! Potter está **_**ali**_**! Agarrem ele!**

**Antes que Harry pudesse falar, houve um movimento massivo. Os alunos da Grifinória tinham se erguido à sua frente e encaravam, não Harry, mas os colegas da Sonserina. Em seguida, os da Lufa-Lufa se puseram de pé e, quase no mesmo momento, os da Corvinal, todos de costas para Harry, todos olhando para Pansy, e Harry, aterrado e sufocado, viu varinhas surgirem por todo lado, sacadas de capas e mangas.**

— **Obrigada, Srta. Parkinson — disse a professora McGonagall, em tom seco. — Será a primeira a deixar o salão com o sr. Filch. Se os demais alunos de sua Casa puderem acompanhá-la...**

No salão irrompeu o barulho de palmas de todas as mesas do salão, menos é claro a mesa da Sonserina.

**Harry ouviu o atrito dos bancos no chão e o barulho dos alunos da Sonserina saindo pelo lado oposto do salão.**

— **Os alunos da Corvinal em seguida! — gritou a professora. Lentamente, as quatro mesas se esvaziaram. **

**A da Sonserina ficou completamente deserta, mas alguns alunos mais velhos da Corvinal continuaram sentados depois que os colegas saíram: um número ainda maior de alunos da Lufa-Lufa ficou para trás, e metade da Grifinória não deixou os bancos, e foi preciso a professora McGonagall descer da plataforma para fazer os menores de idade saírem.**

— **Absolutamente não, Creevey, vá! E você, Peakes!**

Gina que conhecia dos dois meninos olharam para eles e riram da cara que os dois fizeram para Minerva.

— Imagine, menores de idade quererem participar de uma coisa dessas. — Falou Minerva voltando a ler logo em seguida.

**Harry correu para os Weasley, todos sentados juntos à mesa da Grifinória.**

— **Onde estão Rony e Hermione?**

— **Você não os encon...? — começou o sr. Weasley, preocupado. Parou, no entanto, de falar: Kingsley se adiantara na plataforma para se dirigir aos que tinham permanecido.**

— **Temos apenas meia hora até a meia-noite, portanto precisamos agir com rapidez! Os professores de Hogwarts e a Ordem da Fênix concordaram com um plano de batalha. Os professores Flitwick, Sprout e McGonagall vão levar grupos de combatentes ao topo das três torres mais altas: Corvinal, Astronomia e Grifinória; dali terão uma visão abrangente e ótimas posições para lançar seus feitiços. Nesse meio-tempo, Remo — ele indicou Lupin —, Arthur — ele apontou para o sr. Weasley, sentado à mesa da Grifinória — e eu levaremos grupos para os jardins. Precisaremos de alguém para organizar a defesa das entradas das passagens para a escola...**

— **... parece trabalho para nós — falou Fred em voz alta, indicando a si mesmo e a Jorge, e Kingsley aprovou com um aceno de cabeça.**

Molly já estava começando a ficar preocupada com tudo o que estava acontecendo, estava preocupada com seus filhos, com os filhos de outras pessoas e é claro com seus amigos que eram professores de Hogwarts ou que trabalhavam em outra área pelo castelo.

— **Muito bem, os líderes subam aqui para dividirmos as tropas!**

— **Potter — disse a professora McGonagall, correndo para ele quando os estudantes invadiram a plataforma, se empurrando para se posicionar, recebendo instruções —, você não devia estar procurando alguma coisa?**

— **Quê! Ah — exclamou Harry —, ah, sim!**

**Quase esquecera a Horcrux, quase esquecera que haveria uma batalha para que pudesse procurá-la: a inexplicável ausência de Rony e Hermione momentaneamente expulsara qualquer outro pensamento de sua mente.**

— E a minha situação na sala precisa então, eu devo estar em uma tortura horrível por noticias de vocês. — Falou Gina.

— Então vai continuar nessa tortura, nem pense em sair de lá. — Falou Molly olhando para a filha.

— Diga isso para a Gina do livro e não para mim. — Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— **Então vá, Potter, vá!**

— **Certo... é...**

**Ele sentiu os olhares acompanhando-o quando saiu correndo do Salão Principal para o saguão ainda apinhado de alunos que se retiravam. Deixou-se arrastar por eles escadaria acima, mas, no alto, tomou um corredor deserto. O medo e o pânico anuviavam seus processos mentais. Tentou se acalmar, se concentrar na procura da Horcrux, mas seus pensamentos zumbiam, frenética e inutilmente, como vespas presas em um copo. Sem Rony e Hermione para ajudá-lo, não parecia ser capaz de colocar as idéias em ordem. Harry diminuiu o passo e parou no meio de um corredor vazio, sentou-se no pedestal que uma estátua desocupara e tirou o mapa do maroto da bolsa pendurada ao pescoço. Não viu os nomes de Rony e Hermione em lugar algum, embora a densidade dos pontos a caminho da Sala Precisa pudesse, pensou ele, estar encobrindo os dois. Tornou a guardar o mapa, escondeu o rosto nas mãos e fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar.**

_**Voldemort pensou que eu iria à Torre da Corvinal.**_

— Tem isso também Cho, se Voldemort não usou o Diadema como Horcrux, porque ele pensaria que Harry iria lá? — Perguntou Gina a Cho, o que a ruiva mais queria no momento era ganhar essa discussão com Cho.

— Poderia ser outro objeto. — Falou Cho dando de ombros.

— Então nos diga outro objeto que pertenceu a Corvinal que é assim tão valioso a ponto de chamar a atenção de Voldemort? — Perguntou Gina a japonesa.

— Eu não sei, não é só porque eu sou da Corvinal que eu saiba de tudo sobre a fundadora. — Falou Cho dando de ombros.

— Quando que isso vai acabar? — Perguntou Harry fazendo apenas as pessoas que estavam na mesa da Grifinória ouvir.

Al riu.

— Elliz também não gosta da filha da Cho. — Falou Al para Harry que ficou confuso.

— Porque? — Perguntou Harry.

— Porque a filha da Cho tem uma quedinha por Al, quer dizer, ela tem vontade de dizer que ficou com o Al, sabe, ela quer se gabar pro causa disso, sem contar que ela não gosta da Elliz. — Falou James.

— Vamos voltar a ler, assim iremos saber o que é a próxima Horcrux. — Falou Minerva voltando a ler, a professora até achava engraçado a rivalidade entre Gina e Cho.

**Tinha ali um fato concreto, o lugar por onde começar. Voldemort postara Aleto Carrow na sala comunal da Corvinal, e só poderia haver uma explicação: ele temia que Harry já soubesse que sua Horcrux estava ligada àquela Casa.**

**Entretanto, o único objeto associado à Corvinal era o diadema perdido de sua fundadora... e como poderia a Horcrux ser o diadema? Como era possível que Voldemort, que pertencia à Sonserina, tivesse encontrado o diadema que frustrara gerações de alunos da Corvinal? Quem poderia ter lhe dito onde procurar, quando não se tinha memória de alguém vivo ter visto o diadema?**

_**De alguém vivo...**_

— Fantasma. — Falou Luna.

— É parece que a filha de Ravenclaw foi mesmo enganada por Voldemort. — Falou Gina sorrindo vitoriosa para Cho que por baixo da mesa fechou os punhos de raiva.

— Mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha encontrado mesmo a Horcrux. — Falou Cho dando de ombros.

— Vamos ver. — Falou Gina ainda sorrindo.

**Cobertos pelas mãos, os olhos de Harry se abriram de repente. Ele saltou do pedestal e disparou pelo caminho que viera, agora em busca de sua última esperança. O barulho das centenas de pessoas que se dirigiam à Sala Precisa foi crescendo em seu retorno à escadaria de mármore. Monitores gritavam instruções, tentando não perder de vista os alunos de suas Casas; havia muito aperto e empurrão; Harry viu Zacarias Smith atropelando estudantes do primeiro ano para chegar à frente da fila; aqui e ali, os mais novos choravam, enquanto os mais velhos chamavam, desesperados, pelos amigos e parentes...**

— Eu não acredito que esse covarde ainda por cima participou da Armada, sabendo duelar muito bem e tendo mais medo do que os alunos do primeiro ano. — Falou Rony olhando para Zacarias que ficou com as bochechas avermelhadas de vergonha.

**Harry avistou o vulto branco-perolado flutuando pelo saguão de entrada e berrou o mais alto que pôde para se sobrepor ao clamor geral.**

— **Nick! NICK! Preciso falar com você!**

**Ele abriu caminho à força pela maré de alunos e, finalmente, chegou ao pé da escadaria onde Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, o fantasma da Torre da Grifinória, o aguardava.**

— Porque foi atrás do Nick? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Porque eu não sei quem é a fantasma da Corvinal, só soube agora que vocês falaram que ela se chama Dama Cinzenta, ou esse é o apelido dela ou sei lá. — Falou Harry.

— **Harry! Meu caro rapaz! — Nick fez menção de segurar as mãos de Harry nas dele: o garoto teve a sensação de que tinham sido enfiadas em água gelada.**

— **Nick, você precisa me ajudar. Quem é o fantasma da Torre da Corvinal?**

**Nick Quase Sem Cabeça pareceu surpreso e ligeiramente ofendido.**

— **A Mulher Cinzenta, naturalmente, mas se precisa de serviços fantasmais...**

— **Tem que ser ela... você sabe onde ela está neste momento?**

— **Vejamos...**

**A cabeça de Nick oscilou um pouco sobre a gola de tufos engomados quando a virou para cá e para lá, espiando por cima do enxame de estudantes.**

— **Olhe ela ali, Harry, a jovem de cabelos longos.**

— Com certeza ela não estaria longe né, provavelmente estará ajudando aos alunos do primeiro ano. — Falou Luna que conhecia muito bem a fantasma.

**Harry olhou na direção que o indicador transparente de Nick apontava e viu uma fantasma alta que percebeu o garoto olhando-a, ergueu as sobrancelhas e se afastou, atravessando uma parede maciça.**

**Harry correu atrás dela. Ao cruzar a porta do corredor em que a Mulher Cinzenta desaparecera, ele a viu quase no final, ainda se distanciando suavemente.**

— **Ei... espere... volte!**

**Ela concordou em parar, flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão. Harry achou-a linda, com seus cabelos até a cintura e a capa que chegava ao chão, mas parecia também arrogante e orgulhosa. De perto, ele a reconheceu como a fantasma pela qual passara tantas vezes no corredor, mas a quem nunca se dirigira.**

— **A senhora é a Mulher Cinzenta? **

**Ela assentiu silenciosamente.**

— **O fantasma da Torre da Corvinal?**

— **Correto.**

**Seu tom não era encorajador.**

— Ela é assim mesmo, foi assim comigo quando eu puxei assunto, sabe, ela não é muito de puxar conversa com quem não conhece. — Falou Luna.

— **Por favor, preciso de ajuda. Preciso saber qualquer coisa que a senhora possa me dizer sobre o diadema perdido.**

**Um sorriso frio arqueou os seus lábios.**

— **Receio — disse, virando-se para ir embora — não poder ajudá-lo.**

— **ESPERE!**

— Ela provavelmente esta pensando que você quer apenas cobiçar o Diadema para tentar ser mais inteligente do que os outros, afinal a maioria que já tentou o encontrar queria para esse propósito, além do fato de ser um objeto valioso e espetacular. — Falou Lorcan.

— O acha espetacular? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Acho, afinal não é qualquer objeto que possa dar inteligência a alguém. — Respondeu Lorcan dando de ombros.

**Harry não pretendia gritar, mas a raiva e o pânico ameaçavam dominá-lo. Olhou para o seu relógio de pulso enquanto ela pairava ali: faltavam quinze minutos para a meia-noite.**

— **É urgente — disse ele, com veemência. — Se aquele diadema está em Hogwarts, preciso encontrá-lo, e depressa.**

— **Você não é o primeiro estudante a cobiçar o diadema — respondeu ela, desdenhosamente. — Gerações de estudantes têm me importunado...**

— **Não se trata de obter notas melhores! — gritou Harry. — Trata-se de Voldemort... de derrotar Voldemort... ou a senhora não está interessada nisso?**

**Ela não podia corar, mas suas faces transparentes se tornaram opacas e sua voz irritada ao responder:**

— **É claro que eu... como se atreve a insinuar...?**

— **Bem, me ajude, então!**

— Harry sempre consegue aquilo que quer, impressionante isso. — Falou Hermione.

— Mentira. — Falou Harry.

— E o que você já tentou gostar, mas não conseguiu? — Perguntou Gina.

— Já tentei gostar de Poções, mas não consegui, meio obvio isso né. — Falou Harry soltando uma fraca risada.

— Eu ao menos sabia que você conseguiria convencer ela a falar sobre o Diadema para você. — Falou Luna.

— Ainda não temos certeza se é o Diadema, Luna. — Falou Cho que ainda tinha esperanças de ganhar aquela discussão de Gina que sorriu vitoriosa para ela quando a olhou.

— E o que mais poderia ser Cho? — Perguntou Luna.

— Não sei. — Respondeu Cho dando de ombros.

— Volte a ler professora. — Falou Gina a Minerva que assentiu e voltou a ler.

**Sua serenidade foi se desfazendo.**

— **Não... não é uma questão de... — gaguejou ela. — O diadema de minha mãe...**

— **De sua **_**mãe**_**?**

**Ela pareceu aborrecida consigo mesma.**

— **Quando eu era viva — disse, formalmente —, fui Helena Ravenclaw.**

— **A senhora é **_**filha**_** dela? Mas, então, deve saber o que aconteceu ao diadema!**

— **Embora o diadema conceda sabedoria — disse, com um esforço óbvio para se controlar —, duvido que possa aumentar expressivamente as suas chances de derrotar o bruxo que se intitula Lord...**

— Ela ainda não esta inteiramente certa de que deve dizer. — Falou Luna.

— E quem estaria, duvido que varias pessoas já não foram até ela importuná-la para tentar conseguir o Diadema. — Falou Hermione.

— Ela já me contou de varias histórias de que os alunos contavam, disse uma vez que tentaria azará-los se pudesse. — Falou Luna dando risada do dia em que ouvira isso.

— **Acabei de lhe dizer: não estou interessado em usá-lo! — enfatizou Harry, impetuosamente. — Não há tempo para explicar, mas se a senhora tem apreço por Hogwarts, se quer ver Voldemort liquidado, tem que me dizer o que souber sobre o diadema!**

**A Mulher Cinzenta ficou muito quieta, flutuando no ar, olhando Harry do alto, e uma sensação de desamparo o invadiu. Naturalmente que se ela soubesse de alguma coisa, teria contado a Flitwick ou a Dumbledore, que, sem dúvida, já lhe teriam feito a mesma pergunta. Ele balançara a cabeça e fizera menção de ir embora, quando a fantasma falou em voz baixa:**

— Não, eu nunca perguntei a ela sobre o Diadema. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Eu também não, esses desejos de saber onde esta coisas com grande valor acaba depois que sua mente começa a ficar mais evoluída, sabe, você pensa que é uma perca de tempo sair mundo a fora a procura de uma coisa que até hoje nem os maioria bruxos do mundo os achou. — Falou Flitwick.

— **Eu roubei o diadema da minha mãe.**

— **A senhora... a senhora fez o quê?**

— _**Roubei o diadema**_** — repetiu Helena Ravenclaw, sussurrando — Desejava me tornar mais inteligente, mais importante do que a minha mãe, e fugi com o diadema.**

**Harry não sabia como conseguira ganhar sua confiança, nem perguntou: simplesmente escutou, atento, quando ela continuou:**

— **Minha mãe, dizem, nunca admitiu que o diadema tinha desaparecido, fingiu que continuava em seu poder. Escondeu sua perda, minha terrível traição, até dos fundadores de Hogwarts.**

— Esse foi um dos maiores erros dos fundadores, esconder coisa um dos outros, o que acabava em intrigas e brigas. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Então ela caiu doente, fatalmente doente. Apesar da minha perfídia, quis desesperadamente me ver pela última vez. Mandou à minha procura um homem que sempre me amara, embora eu desdenhasse suas propostas amorosas. Minha mãe sabia que ele não descansaria até fazer o que lhe pedira.**

**Harry aguardou. A Mulher Cinzenta inspirou profundamente e atirou a cabeça para trás.**

— **Ele seguiu o meu rastro até a floresta em que eu estava escondida. Quando me recusei a acompanhá-lo, tornou-se violento. O barão sempre foi um homem de temperamento colérico. Furioso com a minha recusa, invejando a minha liberdade, ele me apunhalou.**

— **O**_** barão**_**? A senhora está se referindo...?**

— Então a história é verdadeira, que horrível. — Falou Lila.

— É podemos perceber que não é uma das mais românticas do mundo. — Falou Rose.

— Rose, Romeu e Julieta também acabam ruim. — Falou Elliz confusa.

— É, no final um morre por causa do outro. — Falou Al igualmente confusa como a namorada.

— Mas é uma linda história, sabe, o amor durante o tempo que estão juntos e o resto, sem falar que é um clássico, se bem que nem deu tempo de eu começar a ler. — Falou Rose.

— Não sei como agüenta ficar lendo um livro atrás do outro. — Falou Fernando.

— Olha de quem ela é filha Fernando. — Falou Dominique rindo.

Depois de perceber que ninguém falaria mais nada, Minerva voltou a ler.

— **Sim, ao Barão Sangrento — respondeu a Mulher Cinzenta, e, afastando a capa que usava, mostrou um único ferimento em seu peito branco. — Quando ele viu o que tinha feito, foi invadido pelo remorso. Apanhou a arma com que tirara minha vida e usou-a para se matar. E séculos depois ele ainda usa correntes como um ato de penitência... como deveria — acrescentou, amargurada.**

— **E... e o diadema?**

— **Ficou onde eu o tinha escondido quando ouvi o barão andando às tontas pela floresta em minha direção. Escondi-o no oco de uma arvore.**

— **No oco de uma árvore? — repetiu Harry. — Que árvore? Onde foi isso?**

— **Uma floresta na Albânia. Um lugar solitário que achei que estivesse bem longe do alcance de minha mãe.**

— Como eu pensei. — Falou Dumbledore.

— O que Alvo? — Perguntou Minerva confusa.

— Voldemort não iria para a Albânia e ficaria por tanto tempo se não estivesse atrás de algo realmente importante, pensei no caso dele ter achado o Diadema quando a Srta. Lovegood nos disse que a Dama Cinzenta havia dito que já esteve na Albânia, com certeza ela não revelou onde foi seu ultimo lugar de passeio porque ai saberiam onde ela deixou o Diadema, que seria no ultimo lugar que ela esteve, porque se ela pretendia ser mais inteligente com a mãe precisaria sempre estar em posse do Diadema, se fosse para ela esconde-lo, seria um plano de ultima hora. — Falou Dumbledore — Foi assim que Voldemort achou a floresta, ele não iria para lá em busca de refugio, já que naquela época ele era poderoso demais e se fosse para se esconder ou ficar nas sombras ele ficaria em um lugar melhor, como por exemplo a casa de um de seus féis. — Explicou Dumbledore por fim.

— Então ele pegou mesmo o Diadema, mas onde poderia ter escondido? — Perguntou Molly.

— Com certeza em um lugar que para ele fosse seguro, e para ser seguro na opinião dele, só ele poderia conhecer esse lugar. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Eu achei que o único lugar que só ele conhecia fosse a câmara secreta. — Falou Harry.

— Voldemort ficou muito tempo aqui na escola para descobrir apenas esse local, ele com certeza deve conhecer outros lugares, mas que ele ache que apenas ele conhece, mas com certeza outras pessoas conhecem também. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Sabemos que o Diadema será mesmo a próxima Horcrux, agora temos que descobrir onde esta escondido, sabemos que foi aqui em Hogwarts, já que Voldemort irá tentar entrar aqui para ter certeza que o objeto esta seguro. — Falou Minerva.

— Volte a ler Minerva, acho que iremos saber onde esta esse Diadema ainda nesse capitulo. — Falou Dumbledore para a professora que assentiu e voltou a ler.

— **Albânia — repetiu Harry. O sentido emergia milagrosamente da confusão, e agora ele entendia por que a fantasma estava lhe contando o que negara a Dumbledore e Flitwick. — A senhora já contou essa história a alguém, não? A outro estudante?**

**Ela fechou os olhos e assentiu.**

— **Eu não fazia... idéia... ele era... lisonjeador. Parecia... entender... se solidarizar...**

— Ele provavelmente se aproveitou do fato dela sempre estar sozinha e fingiu ser amigo dela, a escutando para depois poder arrancar as algumas informações sobre o Diadema. — Falou Gina que já havia passado pela mesma situação.

Minerva vendo que seria a única coisa que a ruiva iria dizer e que ninguém iria dizer nada, voltou a ler.

**Sim, pensou Harry, Tom Riddle certamente teria compreendido o desejo de Helena Ravenclaw de possuir objetos fabulosos a que não tinha muito direito.**

— **Bem, a senhora não foi a primeira de quem Riddle obteve coisas — murmurou Harry. — Ele sabia ser encantador quando queria...**

**Então Voldemort tinha conseguido extrair da Mulher Cinzenta a localização do diadema perdido. Tinha viajado àquela longínqua floresta e tirado o diadema do esconderijo, talvez logo que terminara Hogwarts, antes mesmo de ter começado a trabalhar para a Borgin & Burkes.**

**E aquelas matas albanesas isoladas não tinham lhe parecido um excelente refúgio quando, muito mais tarde, precisou de um lugar para ficar fora de circulação, sem ninguém perturbá-lo, durante dez longos anos?**

— Provavelmente ele pensou que seria o único lugar seguro depois de saber que cada um de seus comensais haviam dito que estava sob a maldição imperius apenas para salvar a si próprio e por o ter deixado de lado assim. — Falou Arthur.

— Falando de comensais que mentiram dizendo que estava sob a maldição imperius, os comensais Crabbe e Goyle foram presos hoje junto de outras pessoas que estavam ajudando Umbridge. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E o Ministro não acreditou que Crabbe e Goyle estivessem no cemitério junto de Voldemort ano passado. — Falou Harry.

— Mas porque eles decidiram ajudar Umbridge sendo comensais a serviço de Voldemort? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— Provavelmente Umbridge disse que depois do serviço entregaria Harry a eles, e assim eles entregaria Harry a Voldemort, achando que assim se dariam bem. — Respondeu Rony a resposta da namorada.

— É uma boa hipótese Sr. Weasley, também acho que possa ser isso. — Falou Dumbledore.

_Esse menino impressiona qualquer um, pode até parecer um pouco desligado das coisas, mas quando percebe que o assunto é importante raciocina bem até demais a ponto de responder a pergunta da namorada que sempre foi a que mais raciocina. Pensou Dumbledore olhando para Rony que ouvia o que a namorada dizia em voz baixa._

**O diadema, porém, depois de transformado em preciosa Horcrux, não teria sido deixado naquela árvore humilde... não, o diadema fora devolvido secretamente à sua verdadeira casa, e Voldemort devia tê-lo guardado lá...**

— **Na noite em que viera pedir emprego! — disse Harry, completando o pensamento.**

— **Perdão?**

— **Ele escondeu o diadema no castelo na noite em que pediu a Dumbledore para deixá-lo ensinar aqui! — Falar em voz alta lhe permitia encontrar o nexo de tudo. — Deve ter escondido o diadema a caminho do escritório de Dumbledore, ou na saída! Mas ainda valia a pena tentar obter o emprego... assim, poderia ter uma chance de roubar a espada de Gryffindor também... obrigado, muito obrigado!**

— Não entendi nada, tudo bem que ele poderia ter escondido aqui, mas em que lugar, o Harry pensou em tudo, menos no lugar. — Falou Tonks ainda confusa.

— Pode ser que ele já pensou em um lugar. — Falou Minerva.

— Onde poderia ser em? E quanto a dia em que ele pediu o emprego, você o viu com alguma coisa na mão? — Perguntou Remo olhando para Dumbledore que ficou um bom tempo apenas pensando.

— Não o vi com nada em mãos, mas me lembro que ele ficou olhando atento para todos os lados do meu escritório, como se estivesse a procura de alguma coisa. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Com certeza estava a procura da espada, já que era o único objeto que estava mais em segurança que os outros. — Falou Sirius.

— Com certeza né, já que o Diadema estava em uma floresta, o medalhão já pertencia a ele mesmo e a taça ele roubou de uma senhora ingênua demais. — Falou Arthur.

— Ainda bem que ele não pegou a espada, não é? Porque se não como a achariam sendo que ela some a qualquer hora? — Perguntou Lila.

— Mas ai ela teria aparecido do mesmo jeito no segundo ano, e estaria em posse de Dumbledore até hoje do mesmo jeito. — Respondeu Harry — A espada não poderia ficar em posse de Voldemort porque ele não pertence a Grifinória, e sendo assim a espada sumiria para um Grifinório que estivesse precisando dela. — Falou Harry.

— Ainda acho fantástico as características dessa espada. — Falou Tonks impressionada.

— São fantásticas mesmo, ai você pergunta o quão poderoso era essa pessoa que inventou esses feitiços que até hoje não foi revelado que feitiços usados foram esses. — Falou Minerva.

— O que mais existe no mundo são feitiços inventados por pessoas qualquer que poderia ser útil para todo mundo, seja do bem ou do mal. — Falou Dumbledore — Aquele Abaffiato por exemplo, eu nunca ouvi falar dele. — Falou Dumbledore.

Depois que ninguém mais voltou a dizer algo Minerva voltou a ler.

**Harry deixou-a flutuando ali, com um ar de total perplexidade. Ao contornar o canto de volta ao saguão, consultou o relógio. Faltavam cinco minutos para a meia-noite, e, embora soubesse qual era a última Horcrux, não estava nem próximo de descobrir onde encontrá-la...**

**Gerações de estudantes não tinham conseguido encontrar o diadema; isto sugeria que não estava na Torre da Corvinal — mas, se não ali, onde, então? Que esconderijo Tom Riddle descobrira no interior do castelo de Hogwarts, que acreditava que jamais seria descoberto?**

**Perdido em desesperada especulação, Harry virou um canto, mas dera apenas alguns passos no novo corredor quando a janela à sua esquerda estourou com um estrépito ensurdecedor. Ao pular para um lado, um corpo gigantesco entrou pela janela e bateu na parede oposta. Uma coisa grande e peluda se destacou do recém-chegado, choramingando, e se atirou sobre Harry.**

— Se fosse eu no lugar do Harry diria que era o Hagrid que acabara de entrar daquele jeito. — Falou Rony.

— **Hagrid! — berrou Harry, lutando para afastar Canino e suas atenções, enquanto o enorme vulto barbudo se levantava. — Que...?**

— **Harry, você está aqui! **_**Você está aqui**_**!**

— Acertou na mosca em Rony. — Falou Hermione para Rony que riu baixo.

**Hagrid se curvou, concedeu a Harry um apressado abraço de quebrar costelas, e se voltou para a janela estilhaçada.**

— **Bom garoto, Grope! — berrou ele pelo buraco na janela. — Vejo você daqui a pouco, isso é que é um bom garoto!**

**Para além de Hagrid, na noite escura, Harry avistou clarões ao longe e ouviu um grito esquisito e pungente. Ele olhou para o relógio: era meia-noite. A batalha começara.**

— Meu Merlin, o que vai dar essa batalha em? — Perguntou Molly preocupada.

Teddy olhou rapidamente para Remo e Tonks, o lobisomem não percebeu seu olhar, mas Tonks sim, e ao ver o olhar do filho percebeu que seria naquele momento em que Remo morreria, a primeira perda que Teddy teve em sua vida.

— **Caramba, Harry — arquejou Hagrid —, então é isso, hein? Hora de lutar?**

— Como eles podem ficar pensando apenas em lutar e lutar? São pensamentos horríveis sabendo que algo pode dar errado e alguém se machucar. — Falou Molly horrorizada.

— É a vontade de se vingar Molly, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com eles, sabe, tortura e o resto todo. — Falou Remo.

— **Hagrid, de onde você está vindo?**

— **Ouvi Você-Sabe-Quem lá de cima, na nossa caverna — respondeu, sombriamente. — A voz foi longe, não? "Vocês têm até meia-noite para me entregar Potter." Eu sabia que você devia estar aqui, sabia o que devia estar acontecendo. **_**Desce**_**, Canino. Então viemos participar, eu, Grope e Canino. Entramos arrebentando tudo pela divisa da floresta, Grope estava nos carregando, a mim e Canino. Pedi para ele me descarregar no castelo e ele me atirou pela janela, Deus o abençoe. Não foi bem o que eu queria, mas... onde estão Rony e Hermione?**

— Boa pergunta. — Falou Harry.

— Estou achando estranho o sumiço deles dois, provavelmente ainda devem estar no castelo, mas o que estão fazendo? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Para sumir desse jeito, eles provavelmente estão a procura de algo que possa ajudar Harry contra a próxima Horcrux. — Falou Gui.

— Mas essa demora da aparição deles é agoniante. — Falou Molly que estava morrendo de preocupação.

— **Essa é realmente uma boa pergunta. Venha.**

**Eles saíram apressados pelo corredor, Canino saltando ao lado dos dois. Harry ouvia movimento em todos os corredores: gente correndo, gritos; pelas janelas via mais clarões nos jardins escuros.**

— **Para onde estamos indo? — bufou Hagrid, andando pesadamente nos calcanhares de Harry, fazendo as tábuas do soalho tremer.**

— **Não sei ao certo — disse Harry, dando mais uma volta a esmo —, mas Rony e Hermione têm que estar aqui em algum lugar.**

**As primeiras baixas da batalha já estavam espalhadas em seu caminho: as duas gárgulas de pedra que normalmente guardavam a entrada da sala dos professores tinham sido destroçadas por um feitiço que entrara por outra janela quebrada. Suas ruínas se moveram impotentes no chão e, quando Harry saltou sobre uma das cabeças sem corpo, a estátua gemeu baixinho:**

— **Ah, não se importe comigo... ficarei aqui deitada desmoronando...**

— Imagine você ouvir isso vindo de uma estatua? — Perguntou Jorge rindo.

— Eu teria desmaiado de susto. — Falou Lila.

— Eu também. — Falou Parvati ao lado de Lila.

— _Duas frescas. _— Sussurrou Rose entediada.

Hermione não pode conter o riso ao ouvir o que Rose acabara de dizer.

**Sua feia cara de pedra fez Harry pensar subitamente no busto de mármore de Rowena Ravenclaw na casa de Xenofílio, usando aquele toucado delirante — depois na estátua na Torre da Corvinal, com o diadema de pedra sobre seus cachos brancos...**

**Quando chegava ao fim do corredor, ocorreu-lhe a lembrança de uma terceira efígie de pedra: a de um velho bruxo em cuja cabeça o próprio Harry colocara uma cabeleira e uma velha tiara escalavrada. O choque atravessou Harry como o calor do uísque de fogo, e ele quase tropeçou e caiu.**

**Finalmente sabia onde a Horcrux o aguardava...**

— Você já havia visto o Diadema, só não sabia que era ele, então ele esta mesmo aqui no castelo, mas onde? Se eu tivesse visto a tiara com certeza teria reconhecido. — Falou Dumbledore confuso.

— Isso deve ter acontecido no sexto ano, porque até agora eu não vi esse negocio de tiara ou ter colocado uma cabeleira velha em cima dela ou sei lá. — Falou Harry.

— Esta vendo, a Horcrux é o Diadema mesmo. — Falou Gina sorrindo vitoriosa para Cho que nem ao menos tentou esconder sua raiva da ruiva.

— Não posso acreditar que Voldemort conseguiu isso. — Falou Cho.

— E vai ser mais um objeto valioso destruído, pelo jeito o único objeto dos fundadores que irá restar será a espada de Griffyndor. — Falou Minerva para Dumbledore que assentiu, os alunos das outras casas ficaram indignados com aquilo e começaram todos do salão falarem juntos.

— Silencio. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo com que os alunos ficassem em silencio assim que ele disse a palavra — Eu suponho que vocês não entenderam ainda que para Voldemort morrer definitivamente esses objetos mesmo sendo valiosos tem que ser destruídos como qualquer um outro objeto que esteja espalhada pelo mundo.

— Mas não existe outra maneira de matar Voldemort, como por exemplo tirar a alma que esta no objeto e colocar em outro objeto, para que assim possam preservar essa relíquia que iremos saber finalmente onde esta? — Perguntou Marietta.

— Não, isso não é possível. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Mas é injusto apenas a Grifinória ter seu objeto intacto enquanto o nosso ter que ser destruído. — Falou uma menina que parecia estar no quinto ano da Lufa-Lufa.

— Não é nada injusto, o que querem que fazemos? Que peguemos a espada e a destruímos? É isso que vocês querem? Não podemos fazer nada se Voldemort só não conseguiu pegar a espada. — Falou Minerva.

— Mas continua sendo injusto. — Falou Cho.

— Engraçado, se apenas o medalhão da Sonserina fosse destruído e eles pedissem para destruir o de vocês, vocês não iriam gostar né? — Perguntou Dumbledore olhando para os alunos de todas as mesas.

— É diferente. — Falou Marietta.

— Qual a diferença? — Perguntou Dumbledore para a menina que corou um pouco ao chamar tanta a atenção do salão e do diretor.

— A Sonserina é uma casa que esta afastada das outras, e eles são todos ruins, e outra coisa, porque deveria guardar um objeto de alguém que tentou matar tantos nascidos trouxas? — Perguntou Marietta.

— Srta. Devo dizer que nem todos os Sonserinos são maus, do mesmo jeito que nem sempre os Grifinórios são corajosos, nem sempre os Corvinais são tão inteligentes e nem sempre os Lufa-Lufa são tão amigos assim. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Nos de um exemplo. — Falou Cho.

— Vocês ouviram o exemplo de Pedro Pettigrew, ele não foi corajoso o bastante e nem verdadeiro com os amigos, vocês devem levar em conta que as vezes o chapéu seletor pode errar. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Até agora você só deu exemplo quanto a Grifinória. — Falou Cho.

— Tudo bem, querem ouvir o exemplo de Lufa-Lufa? — Perguntou Dumbledore olhando para cada um dos alunos que estavam no salão, vários assentiram em resposta com a cabeça — Eu irei fazer uma pergunta antes, porque a turma da Lufa-Lufa começou a tratar o Harry diferente ano passado, criando aquelas brincadeiras contra ele, ao invés de passar força a ele começaram a criticá-lo, Harry por favor nos diga o que você foi falar com o Sr. Diggory no dia em que o Sr. Malfoy foi transformado em um doninha? — Perguntou Dumbledore a Harry que não tinha certeza se respondia a verdade — Harry, nos responda. — Pediu Dumbledore novamente.

(autora aqui: Gente eu não me lembro se isso acontece no livro mesmo, mas imagine a cena em que o Harry foi conversar com o Cedrico e os amigos de Cedrico ficaram criticando o nosso adorado Harry)

— Eu fui dizer que a primeira tarefa teria dragões. — Falou Harry alto o bastante para que todos ouvissem, todos ficaram indignados ao ouvir aquilo, saber que Harry havia ajudado Cedrico.

— Estão vendo, ele foi ajudar Cedrico, enquanto as pessoas que estavam em volta de Cedrico ficaram o criticando, dizendo coisas que eu tenho certeza que não o ajudariam em nada na tarefa, e isso é uma coisa que Cedrico devia ter descoberto sozinho, Harry nem ao menos devia ter contado, porque assim poderia o prejudicar e prejudicar aqueles que disseram a ele. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas nem todos os Lufa-Lufa são assim. — Falou Cho.

— Sim, nem todos, mas mundo já chegou em um momento e fez coisas que não é de se gabar, querem outro exemplo? Sei que todos ficarão bravos comigo, por eu estar dizendo isso, mas eu vi quando Cedrico passou reto na frente dos Srs. Potter e Weasley como se não os conhecesse, quando eles foram desejar boa sorte a ele, depois de ter ido a copa mundial de Quadribol junto deles, ele fingiu que não os conheceu, se isso não aconteceu, por favor me corrijam. — Falou Dumbledore olhando em volta, esperando que alguém se manifestasse, ele esperava especificamente que Cho se manifestasse, sabia que a menina com certeza estava com raiva do que ele acabara de dizer.

(autora aqui: Gente essa cena também acontece no filme, eu admito que fiquei com muita raiva do Cedrico quando ele passou na frente do Harry e do Rony como se não os conhecesse, me deu uma raiva mesmo)

— Mas o Cedrico retribuiu a ajuda que Harry deu a ele, ele me disse que deu uma dica para o Harry abrir o ovo. — Falou Cho.

— Sim, e foi uma atitude educada a dele, não digo que ele é uma pessoa ruim, mas as vezes o poder meche com nossa cabeça, eu mesmo sei como é isso. — Falou Dumbledore — Só porque uma coisa aconteceu com vocês, vocês não tem que desejar para outras pessoas, por exemplo só porque os objetos dos fundadores de seus casas foram destruídos, vocês não tem querer que o objeto da Grifinória também seja destruído. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Você usou um exemplo da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa, eu não acho que exista um desses exemplos com algum Corvinal. — Falou Cho.

— Posso deixar claro a você que alguns alunos da Corvinal foram presos hoje junto de Umbridge. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo o sorriso que estava enfeitando o rosto de Cho sumir.

A menina logo percebeu que estava vencida, e olhou para a amiga que estava no lado, como se pedisse ajuda.

— Tudo bem, pode até existir alguns exemplos de nossas casas, mas existir um exemplo de Sonserino ser bom, eu acho que não existe. — Falou Marietta tentando tirar um pouco da atenção de todos da amiga.

— Sim, existe e eu mesmo conheço, mas no momento não posso revelar quem é essa pessoa. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Porque não pode revelar? — Perguntou Marietta.

— Porque simplesmente me pediram sigilo, apenas por isso. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— _E ele foi acreditar em um Sonserino, depois dizem que ele é muito esperto. — _Sussurrou Cho para que apenas Marietta escutasse.

— Quer dizer algo Srta. Chang? — Perguntou Dumbledore que vira a menina sussurrar algo, tinha certeza que ela duvidava de suas palavras, depois que começaram a ler o livro as pessoas pareciam se revelar, ao saberem do futuro, um exemplo era Cho que depois que soube que Harry estava com Gina se tornou uma menina completamente diferente do que era antes — Agora que o assunto se acabou, vamos voltar a ler. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Tom Riddle, que não confiava em ninguém e só agia sozinho, poderia ter sido suficientemente arrogante para supor que ele, e somente ele, penetrara os mais profundos mistérios do castelo de Hogwarts. Naturalmente, Dumbledore e Flitwick, estudantes exemplares, nunca tinham entrado naquele determinado lugar, mas ele, Harry, vagara por caminhos pouco freqüentados no tempo que estudara na escola — ali, finalmente, estava um segredo que ele e Voldemort conheciam, que Dumbledore jamais havia descoberto...**

**Ele foi despertado pela professora Sprout que passava com estrondo, seguida por Neville e meia dúzia de outros, todos usando abafadores de ouvidos e carregando, aparentemente, grandes plantas envasadas.**

— Não acredito que vão usar isso na batalha, com certeza os comensais irão sentir uma dor forte nos tímpanos. — Falou Neville que já imaginava o que poderia ser a planta.

— **Mandrágoras! — berrou Neville por cima do ombro, ao passar correndo por Harry. — Vamos atirá-las por cima dos muros: eles não vão gostar nem um pouco!**

**Harry agora sabia aonde ir: saiu embalado, com Hagrid e Canino galopando atrás dele. Passaram retrato após retrato, e as imagens pintadas corriam acompanhando-os, bruxos e bruxas em rufos e calções, em armaduras e capas, comprimiam-se nas telas uns dos outros, gritando as notícias das outras partes do castelo. Quando chegaram ao final do corredor, o castelo inteiro sacudiu e Harry percebeu, quando um vaso gigantesco foi arrancado do pedestal com força explosiva, que estava nas garras de encantamentos mais sinistros do que os dos professores e da Ordem.**

— **Tudo bem, Canino... tudo bem! — berrou Hagrid, mas o grande cão fugiu desembestado diante dos cacos de porcelana que voaram pelo ar como estilhaços de granada, e Hagrid foi atrás do cão aterrorizado, deixando Harry sozinho.**

— Esse cachorro não muda mesmo em. — Falou Hermione.

— É eu sei muito bem desses medo dele. — Falou Harry.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Gina.

— No primeiro ano eu tive uma detenção com o Hagrid, iríamos para a floresta proibida, e lá fomos nós, tivemos que nos separar, o Malfoy foi comigo enquanto os outros foram com o Hagrid, encontramos Voldemort na floresta e ao invés do cão me ajuda, não ele apenas fugiu e me deixou lá. — Explicou Harry.

— E o Malfoy? — Perguntou Neville.

— Acha mesmo que ele ficou lá para ajudar, que nada, ele também saiu correndo igual um maluco atrás de ajuda e atrás do cão. — Falou Harry fazendo uma careta ao se lembrar do medo que sentiu no momento em que viu o homem encapuzado que sabia que poderia ser Voldemort.

— Credo, logo no primeiro ano ver Voldemort cara a cara. — Falou Lila horrorizada.

— Sei como é isso. — Falou Gina baixinho.

Harry pode ouvir o que a namorada acabara de dizer, e se sentiu mal por saber que ela fora usada para assim ele ser atingido, nunca quis que algo ruim acontecesse a ela, mesmo que naquela época não falasse muito com elas, já que não tinha muita intimidade com ela.

Minerva percebendo que ninguém falaria alguma coisa voltou a ler.

**O garoto avançou rapidamente pelas passagens movediças, a varinha em posição, e, ao longo de todo um corredor, o pequeno cavalheiro Sir Cadogan correu de quadro em quadro ao seu lado, chocalhando a lataria da armadura, gritando palavras de incentivo, seu pônei gorducho seguindo-o a trote.**

— **Fanfarrões e patifes, cães e canalhas, expulse-os, Harry Potter, ponha-os para correr!**

— Bem que papai dizia que esse homem é chato desde a época dele. — Falou Rose com cara de brava.

— Porque diz isso? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Porque ele é muito chato mesmo, não sai do nosso pé, vive nos irritando com essas palavras estranhas. — Falou Lysa.

— Ele só sabe atrapalhar as vezes, enche o saco. — Falou Al que muitas vezes havia ficado confuso nas vezes em que Sir Cadogan tentava ajudar ele.

Minerva riu baixo e voltou a ler.

**Harry se precipitou por um canto e encontrou Fred e um grupinho de estudantes, que incluía Lino Jordan e Ana Abbott, parados junto a outro pedestal vazio, cuja estátua escondia uma passagem secreta. Empunhavam as varinhas e escutavam pelo buraco oculto.**

— **Boa noite para isso! — gritou Fred, quando o castelo tornou a tremer e Harry passou embalado, eufórico e aterrorizado em igual medida. Por mais um corredor, ele disparou e deparou com corujas para todo lado; Madame Nor-r-ra bufava e tentava rebatê-las com as patas, sem dúvida para fazê-las voltar ao seu devido lugar...**

— Outra coisa que ninguém merece é essa gata. — Falou Rose.

— Vamos cruzar ela com o Bichento? — Perguntou Fred II sorrindo largamente.

— Não precisamos de mais gato na família Fred. — Falou Roxanne para o irmão que deu de ombros.

— Não seria ma ideia, as vezes Bichento parece estar tão sozinho, penso que ele precisa de companhia animal. — Falou Hermione ainda preocupada com o sumiço do gato.

— Dê um cachorro pra fazer companhia a ele. — Falou Felipe com os olhos brilhando.

— Não, cachorro pode ser muito agressivo. — Falou Hermione.

— Gosta de cachorro? — Perguntou Sirius a Felipe.

— Não, só penso que se desse um cachorro, o cachorro comeria o gato vivo, seria um espetáculo ver a cena. — Respondeu Felipe rindo.

— Me chame quando isso acontecer. — Falou Rose.

— Chamo sim, aproveita e avisa ao seu pai, se sua mãe perceber o sumiço do gato, dizemos que ele arrumou uma namorada e foi embora com ela, que não agüentava mais ficar como vela nos finais de semana na toca. — Falou Felipe dando de ombros.

— Ela com certeza não iria gostar de saber que o gato morreu, mas se descobrisse que ele morreu mesmo, poderíamos dizer que foi por causa da velhice, papai sempre usa essa desculpa mesmo. — Falou Rose dando de ombros.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— Por exemplo, lá em casa não costumamos acordar cedo, papai diz que dorme mais do que devia por causa da velhice. — Respondeu Rose dando de ombros — Mesmo que não pareça que ele esteja tão velho assim, ainda consegue correr da mamãe quando precisa. — Falou Rose fazendo Molly rir a beça.

_Mesmo com tantas brigas meu filho terá uma vida feliz, Rony é mesmo um menino de ouro. Pensou Molly olhando para o filho mais novo que olhava sorrindo largamente para a namorada._

— Bom, vamos voltar a ler né. — Falou Minerva que também não se agüentou em rir um pouco.

— **Potter!**

**Aberforth Dumbledore estava bloqueando o corredor à frente, de varinha em punho.**

— **Centenas de garotos passaram como uma trovoada pelo meu bar, Potter!**

— **Eu sei, estamos evacuando o castelo — disse Harry. — Voldemort está...**

— **... atacando porque eles ainda não o entregaram, sei — disse Aberforth —, não sou surdo, toda Hogsmeade o ouviu. E não ocorreu a ninguém manter alguns alunos da Sonserina como reféns? Tem filhos dos Comensais da Morte que vocês acabaram de mandar para um lugar seguro. Não teria sido mais inteligente mantê-los aqui?**

— Não é uma coisa certa a se fazer, os alunos não tem culpa de terem pais comensais da morte. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E isso nunca impediria Voldemort de atacar o castelo. — Falou Minerva.

— **Isso não deteria Voldemort — disse Harry —, e o seu irmão jamais teria agido assim.**

**Aberforth resmungou e saiu apressado na direção oposta.**

_**Seu irmão jamais teria agido assim**_**... ora, era a verdade, pensou Harry, recomeçando a correr; Dumbledore, que defendera Snape por tanto tempo, jamais pediria resgate por estudantes...**

**Então, o garoto derrapou ao virar um último canto e, com um berro que misturava alívio e fúria, ele os viu: Rony e Hermione, os dois com os braços cheios de objetos amarelos sujos e curvos, Rony sobraçando uma vassoura.**

— **Onde vocês se meteram, **_**pô**_**? — reclamou Harry.**

— **Câmara Secreta.**

— O QUE? — Gritaram todos os Weasley, menos Rony. Gina foi a que ficou mais indignada ainda, o que seu irmão estaria fazendo lá, não tinha nada que pegar lá ou achar.

— O que foram fazer lá? Ficaram malucos por acaso? O que vocês tem na cabeça? — Perguntou Molly preocupada.

— Como entraram lá? — Perguntou Minerva — Achei que só desse para entrar lá falando língua de cobra. — Falou Minerva curioso.

Rony e Hermione se olharam e deram de ombros em resposta, nem mesmo os dois sabiam o que foram fazer lá, em um lugar que dava medo em qualquer um.

Harry percebeu que Gina ficou preocupada com Rony ao saber que ele esteve na câmara secreta, e ela tinha seus motivos é claro, um dos momentos mais horríveis acontecera naquele local, e imaginar seu irmão lá não a agradava.

— Vou voltar a ler, assim descobriremos o que foram fazer lá. — Falou Minerva voltando a ler.

— **Câmara... **_**o quê**_**? — perguntou Harry, parando desequilibrado à frente deles.**

— **Foi o Rony, idéia do Rony!**

— Obrigado Hermione, sério mesmo. — Falou Rony para a namorada que riu.

— Nossa, ela falou como se fosse uma coisa errada e como se ele tivesse insistido, sério mesmo. — Falou Rose — Igual aquela vez em que eu e o Al fomos na biblioteca de madrugada e o Al falou da mesma maneira quando o Filch nos pegou. — Falou Rose rindo.

— O que foram fazer lá de madrugada? — Perguntou Teddy confuso.

— Eu tinha que pegar um livro, um livro bem disputado na verdade, se eu fosse de manha com certeza ele já não estaria mais lá, então eu chamei o Al para ir comigo, coitado parecia um sonâmbulo andando pelos corredores. — Falou Rose se lembrando da cara de sono do primo.

— Você queria o que? Eu estava apreciando o meu belo sonho e alguém acaba com ele, e o pior, pra me chamar para ir numa biblioteca de madrugada. — Falou Al bravo.

— Eu não queria ir sozinha. — Se justificou Rose.

— Porque não chamou Elliz? — Perguntou Al.

— Não, Elliz é assustadora quando é acordada e pelo que ela estava falando dormindo o sonho estava muito bom, se eu a acordasse seria capaz dela me jogar pela janela do dormitório. — Falou Rose.

— Fala dormindo? — Perguntou Al para Elliz.

— Como eu vou saber? — Perguntou Elliz como resposta.

— Fala dormindo sim, teve uma vez que eu e a Lily ficamos sem dormir quando estávamos na Toca porque você não parava de falar, devia me agradecer por ter segurado a Lily a noite toda. — Falou Rose.

— Porque teve que segurar a Lily? — Perguntou Dominique confusa do mesmo jeito que algumas outras pessoas que ouviam.

— Ela estava com tanta raiva por não conseguir dormir que quase jogou um balde de água em cima de você, para você acordar e parar de falar. — Falou Rose para Elliz que ficou envergonhada por saber que ela falava dormindo — Mas não é toda noite que você fala dormindo tá, é só algumas vezes. — Falou Rose vendo a prima ficar constrangida.

Elliz soltou um fraco suspiro de alivio.

— O pior erro que você pode cometer é interromper o sono da minha irmã, serio mesmo, ela gosta de interromper o sono dos outros, mas não gosta que façam a mesma coisa com ela. — Falou James.

— Sei a quem puxou. — Falou Teddy baixinho olhando brevemente para Gina e para Harry que perceberam o olhar dele, os dois ficaram confusos.

— O que? — Perguntou Tonks que não havia escutado direito o que o filho havia dito.

— Nada ué. — Respondeu Teddy dando de ombros e passando a mão direita nos cabelos, os bagunçando.

Minerva voltou a ler assim que percebeu que ninguém falaria mais nada.

**Exclamou Hermione, sem fôlego. — Não foi absolutamente genial? Nós estávamos lá, depois que você saiu, e eu disse ao Rony, mesmo que a gente encontre a outra, como vamos nos livrar dela? Ainda não nos livramos da taça! Então, ele se lembrou! O basilisco!**

— **Que b...?**

— **Uma coisa para destruir as Horcruxes — respondeu Rony, com simplicidade.**

**O olhar de Harry baixou para os objetos que Rony e Hermione traziam nos braços: grandes dentes curvos arrancados, percebeu ele, do crânio de um basilisco morto.**

— **Mas como vocês entraram lá? — perguntou ele, seu olhar surpreso indo dos dentes para Rony. — É preciso saber ofidioglossia!**

— Meu pai nunca me contou isso, traíra. — Falou Rose com raiva.

— Não é como se seu pai falasse tudo pra você, Rose. — Falou Vic rindo.

— É claro que fala. — Falou Rose.

— É claro que não. — Falaram Vic e Teddy rindo.

— Duvido que ele faça isso, se não ele também falaria da própria intimidade com a tia Hermione. — Falou Teddy em voz baixa, a esposa pode ouvir o que ele disse e pode também identificar um tom malicioso na voz dele, ela teve que segurar a risada.

— _Mas hoje você esta malicioso em, o que aconteceu com você para ficar pensando só com segundas intenções? — _Sussurrou Vic apenas para o marido ouvir, em resposta ele apenas deu de ombros.

— Vão ficar me deixando curiosa aqui? — Perguntou Rose que percebera os primos sussurrando um para o outro.

— Se falássemos em voz alta provavelmente seu pai nos mataria. — Falou Teddy para a prima ouvir, assim que ele terminou a frase, Vic deu uma cotovelada forte nele, o que o fez fazer uma careta — Mania de ficar batendo nos outros, eu só disse a verdade. — Falou Teddy recebendo um olhar feio da esposa.

— _Fica quieto. _— Falou Vic repreendendo o marido — Liga para o que o Teddy diz não Rose. — Falou Vic para a prima que deu de ombros.

Rose deu de ombros e fez sinal para que Minerva voltasse a ler.

— **Ele sabe! — sussurrou Hermione. — Mostre a ele, Rony! Rony emitiu um silvo estrangulado e medonho.**

— **Foi o que você fez para abrir o medalhão — disse ele a Harry, desculpando-se. — precisei experimentar algumas vezes para acertar, mas — ele encolheu os ombros modestamente —, no final, conseguimos.**

— **Ele foi **_**incrível**_**! — exclamou Hermione. — Incrível!**

— **Então... — Harry estava fazendo força para entender. — Então...**

— **Então, agora temos uma Horcrux a menos — concluiu Rony, e, de dentro do blusão, puxou os restos da taça de Hufflepuff destruída. — Hermione espetou-a. Achou que devia. Ainda não tinha tido esse prazer.**

— Ainda não acredito que vocês estiveram naquele lugar. — Falou Gina que tremia só de lembrar como era a câmara secreta.

— Rony já não esteve lá, digo, quando foi com o Harry? — Perguntou Simas.

— Não, teve uma hora em que eu não pude passar, já que a passagem estava barrada, então o Harry continuou a ir em frente enquanto eu tentava livrar a passagem para quando eles voltassem. — Respondeu Rony — Ainda bem que tive a ajuda daquele paspalho. — Falou Rony fazendo uma careta.

— Quem? — Perguntou Dino.

— O professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, ele foi junto com nós, mas no caminho acabou por acontecer um acidente e ele perdeu a memória, parecia um trouxa que não sabia que magia existia mesmo. — Falou Rony rindo — Até perguntou se eu morava naquele lugar. — Falou Rony ainda rindo.

— Ele esta internado St. Mungus, o vi lá quando fui visitar meus pais. — Falou Neville — Ele estava muito estranho, parece um homem louco. — Falou Neville fazendo uma careta.

— Vai visitar ele, Hermione. — Falou Gina rindo para a amiga que olhou brava para ela.

— Porque ela iria? — Perguntou Tonks confusa.

— Ele foi o professor preferido da Hermione. — Respondeu Harry rindo para a amiga que continuava séria.

— Que mentira, nunca disse que ele foi o meu professor preferido. — Falou Hermione ainda brava.

— Não podemos dizer que ele foi o professor preferido, porque pelo que ele ensinava, nem professor ele devia ser considerado, e você não precisava dizer, era só mostrar o seu pergaminho que marcava os horários de aulas. — Falou Rony para a namorada que olhou ainda mais feio para ele.

— Vocês gostam de me encher o saco em. — Falou Hermione olhando para cada um dos amigos que riu ainda mais.

— É apenas a pura verdade. — Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— Engraçadinha. — Falou Hermione.

Minerva riu e voltou a ler.

— **Genial! — berrou Harry.**

— **Não foi nada — respondeu Rony, embora parecesse felicíssimo consigo mesmo. — E quais são as suas novidades?**

**À sua pergunta, ouviram uma explosão no alto: os três olharam para a poeira que caía do teto e ouviram um grito distante.**

— **Sei como é o diadema e sei onde está — disse Harry, depressa. — Ele o escondeu exatamente onde escondi o meu velho livro de Poções, onde todo o mundo vem escondendo coisas há séculos. Ele pensou que fosse o único a descobrir esse lugar. Venham.**

— Vai demorar quanto tempo para sabermos onde esta o Diadema? — Perguntou Gina.

— Tomara que não muito. — Falou Minerva voltando a ler.

**Entre paredes que estremeciam, ele levou os amigos de volta à entrada oculta e desceu a escada para a Sala Precisa. Estava vazia, exceto por três mulheres: Gina, Tonks e uma velha bruxa com um chapéu roído de traças, em quem Harry reconheceu imediatamente a avó de Neville.**

— **Ah, Potter — disse ela, sem hesitação, como se estivesse à sua espera. — Você pode nos pôr a par do que está acontecendo.**

— **Estão todos ok? — perguntaram Gina e Tonks ao mesmo tempo.**

— Então o Diadema esta na sala precisa, não acredito. — Falou Hermione.

— Porque nunca pensamos em um lugar tão obvio assim? — Perguntou Rony.

— Porque seria uma resposta obvia, você nunca pensaria nessa ideia porque seria muito obvio, as pessoas pensam que a resposta não seria tão obvia assim. — Falou Minerva.

— Mas para você chegar a esse local, tem que pensar em um lugar exato, não tem? — Perguntou Lila.

— É só você pensar em um lugar que possa esconder algo, ou em um lugar que Voldemort esconderia algo. — Respondeu Hermione dando de ombros.

— **Até onde sabemos. Ainda tem gente indo para o Cabeça de Javali?**

**Ele sabia que a sala não poderia se transformar se ainda houvesse gente na passagem.**

— **Fui a última a atravessá-la — respondeu a Sra. Longbottom. — Lacrei-a, acho insensato mantê-la aberta agora que Aberforth deixou o bar. Você viu meu neto?**

— **Está lutando — informou Harry.**

— **Certamente — disse a velha senhora, orgulhosa. — Com licença, preciso ir ajudá-lo.**

— Sua avó vai lutar? — Perguntou Dino rindo.

— Ela é maluca. — Falou Neville de olhos arregalados.

— Maneiro, imagine eu ter uma avó assim. — Falou Simas rindo.

— E eu achando que minha mãe era maluca. — Falou James rindo.

— Eu não sou maluca. — Falou Gina irritada.

— _Imagina se fosse. — _Sussurrou Al rindo, mas logo parou de rir quando viu o olhar bravo de Gina em sua direção.

Minerva assim que percebeu que ninguém falaria mais nada, voltou a ler.

**Com surpreendente rapidez, ela se dirigiu à escada de pedra. Harry olhou para Tonks.**

— Há é, vocês falam tanto que eu até me esqueci de perguntar, o que você esta fazendo lá? — Perguntou Remo olhando para Tonks que olhou estática para ele.

— Eu... Eu... Você queria o que? Que eu ficasse em casa? — Perguntou Tonks indignada.

— É claro ué. — Falou Tonks dando de ombros.

— Mas Tonks, você tem um filho pequeno, deveria estar cuidando dele. — Falou Molly apontando para Teddy.

— Me sinto um bebe que precisa que alguém o limpe depois que faz coco. — Falou Teddy entediado, ele sabia que Tonks perceberia que seria naquele momento em que ela e Remo morreria.

— Provavelmente ele esta com minha mãe, e sei que ela cuidara dele muito bem. — Falou Tonks.

— Mas Tonks, é um lugar perigoso, pode acontecer algo com você, como o Teddy vai ficar? Sem pais? — Perguntou Molly sem saber que Teddy na verdade perdera mesmo os pais.

Tonks e Remo se olharam e a todo custo tentaram não demonstrar no olhar que sabiam que iriam morrer, olharam para Teddy e perceberam que o mesmo olhava para a esposa, em forma de não encarar o olhar deles.

Vic também não conseguia olhar para Remo e Tonks, pois sabia que demonstraria tristeza no olhar.

— Tento não pensar em coisas ruins Molly, volte a ler Minerva, por favor? — Perguntou Tonks com um olhar suplicante.

Minerva assentiu e voltou a ler.

— **Pensei que você estivesse com Teddy na casa de sua mãe.**

— **Não agüentei ficar sem saber... — Tonks parecia aflita. — Minha mãe cuidará dele... você viu Remo?**

— **Ele estava planejando levar um grupo de combatentes para os jardins.**

**Sem dizer mais nada, Tonks saiu correndo.**

— **Gina — disse Harry —, desculpe, mas você precisa sair também. Só por um instante. Pode voltar em seguida.**

— Acha mesmo que ela vai voltar? — Perguntou James como se a resposta fosse obvia.

— É claro que não. — Respondeu Al a pergunta do irmão.

— Mas ela tem que voltar, para ficar segura. — Falou Molly preocupada.

— Segura faz parte do segundo plano dela, em primeiro plano é entrar na batalha. — Falou Teddy.

— As vezes parece que vocês não conhece ela. — Falou Vic rindo.

**Gina pareceu simplesmente encantada de deixar o seu santuário.**

— **E depois você volta! — gritou para a garota que já dera as costas e corria escada acima atrás de Tonks. — **_**Você tem que voltar para cá**_**!**

— **Calma aí um instante! — disse Rony, com energia. — Esquecemos alguém!**

— **Quem? — perguntou Hermione.**

— **Os elfos domésticos, devem estar lá embaixo na cozinha, não?**

— **Você quer dizer que devíamos pôr os elfos para lutar? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Não — respondeu Rony, sério —, devíamos dizer a eles para dar o fora. Não queremos outros Dobbys, não é? Não podemos mandá-los morrer por nós...**

**Houve um estrépito quando os dentes de basilisco caíram em cascata dos braços de Hermione. Correndo para Rony, ela se atirou ao seu pescoço e chapou-lhe um beijo na boca. Rony largou os dentes e a vassoura que estava carregando e retribuiu com tal entusiasmo que tirou Hermione do chão.**

Ao ouvirem aquilo todas as meninas gritaram e seus olhos brilharam, todas fazendo caras surpresas e pareciam felizes pelas caras, os gêmeos, sejam Fred e Jorge ou Felipe e Fernando assobiaram alto fazendo o barulho ecoar por todo o salão, Molly não pode deixar de bater palma e Rony e Hermione coraram envergonhados, principalmente Hermione por saber que fora ela que tomou a iniciativa.

— Agora entendi o que você quis dizer quando disse que seus pais se entenderam no meio de uma guerra. — Falou Gina se lembrando que Rose havia dito aquilo no dia em que chegara.

— Não podiam fazer isso quando estavam na câmara secreta? Ai eu não precisaria atrapalhar e tal. — Falou Harry fazendo Rony rir baixinho.

Harry sabia que provavelmente os amigos estavam tão penetrados no beijo que com certeza esqueceriam que estava acontecendo uma guerra em volta do castelo, e que é claro ele estava ali, presenciando o beijo deles.

— **Isso é hora? — perguntou Harry, timidamente, e, quando a cena não se alterou exceto por Rony e Hermione terem se abraçado com tanta força que chegaram a bambear, ele ergueu a voz: — Oi! Tem uma guerra rolando aqui!**

— Harry, aprenda em momentos assim, não se pode ser educado, se você não gritar, não vão se separar. — Falou Teddy rindo — Já passei muito por isso. — Falou ele ainda rindo.

— Mas eles ao menos poderiam ter feito isso em outra hora né, pelo menos assim eu não precisaria atrapalhar. — Falou Harry meio que tímido ao pensar ele atrapalhando os amigos.

**Rony e Hermione se separaram, ainda abraçados.**

— **Eu sei, colega — disse Rony, com cara de quem acabara de levar um balaço na nuca —, então é agora ou nunca, não é?**

— **Deixa pra lá, e a Horcrux? — gritou Harry. — Você acha que poderia só... só segurar isso aí, até apanharmos o diadema?**

— **Certo... desculpe — disse Rony, e ele e Hermione começaram a recolher os dentes, os dois muito corados.**

**Ficou evidente, quando os três voltaram ao corredor de cima, que, nos minutos que tinham passado na Sala Precisa, a situação no castelo havia deteriorado seriamente: as paredes e o teto estavam sacudindo pior do que antes; a poeira enchia o ar e, pela janela mais próxima, Harry viu clarões verdes e vermelhos tão próximos à base do castelo que concluiu que os Comensais da Morte deviam estar na iminência de invadir o lugar. Olhando para baixo, viu Grope, o gigante, andando sem rumo e balançando o que lhe pareceu uma gárgula de pedra arrancada do telhado, urrando insatisfeito.**

— Ele até que poderia pisotear alguns né, seria uma bela ajuda. — Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— Tomara que ele saiba quem são as pessoas do nosso lado, para não confundir nenhum e nem machucar inocentes. — Falou Rose vendo Minerva assentir.

— **Tomara que ele pisoteie meia dúzia deles! — disse Rony, quando ouviram o eco de outros gritos muito próximos.**

— **Desde que não seja nenhum dos nossos! — disse uma voz; Harry se virou e viu Gina e Tonks, as duas brandindo as varinhas da janela adiante, já desfalcada de vários vidros. No momento em que olhou, Gina lançou um feitiço certeiro contra um grupo de combatentes embaixo.**

— **Boa menina! — berrou um vulto que corria pela poeira ao encontro delas, e Harry viu passar Aberforth, seus cabelos grisalhos esvoaçando, liderando um pequeno grupo de estudantes. — Parece que eles estão rompendo as ameias do norte do castelo, trouxeram gigantes aliados!**

— Isso seria uma boa ideia, não é? Trazer gigantes para o nosso lado? — Perguntou Sirius a Dumbledore.

— Mandei Hagrid tentar convencer eles para virem para nosso lado, mas não tem sido fácil, gigantes são muito difíceis de convencê-los, ainda mais que eles gostam de presentes, e com certeza Voldemort disse a eles que se o ajudassem a dominar o mundo, dariam mais liberdades a espécie deles, com certeza Voldemort não precisou dar um mínimo presente para eles. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Estamos perdendo em, Voldemort esta cada vez com mais aliados. — Falou Remo.

— Bom no livro estamos conseguindo destruir Voldemort, mas para isso acontecer vários de nós teve que morrer. — Falou Tonks triste ao pensar que seu grande amigo Moody havia morrido.

— Iremos mudar isso. — Falou Minerva antes de voltar a ler.

— **Você viu Remo? — gritou Tonks para ele.**

— **Estava duelando com Dolohov — gritou Aberforth —, depois não o vi mais!**

— **Tonks — disse Gina —, Tonks, tenho certeza de que ele está o.k... Tonks, porém, saíra correndo pela poeira no rastro de Aberforth. Gina se virou, desamparada, para Harry, Rony e Hermione.**

— **Eles vão ficar bem — disse Harry, embora soubesse que eram palavras vazias. — Gina, voltamos em um instante, fique fora do caminho, não se arrisque... vamos! — ele chamou Rony e Hermione, e os três correram para o trecho de parede atrás do qual a Sala Precisa aguardava para satisfazer o desejo do seu próximo ocupante.**

_Como se ela fosse fazer o que eu peço sabendo o perigo que seus amigos estão passando, amigos e família é claro. Pensou Harry olhando para Gina que olhava para Minerva que estava lendo._

_**Preciso do lugar onde se esconde tudo**_**, pediu Harry mentalmente e, em sua terceira passagem, a porta se materializou.**

**O furor da batalha morreu no instante em que cruzaram o portal e fecharam a porta às suas costas: tudo era silêncio. Estavam em um lugar do tamanho de uma catedral, com o aspecto de uma cidade, suas altas paredes formadas por objetos escondidos por milhares de estudantes que há muito haviam partido.**

— **E ele nunca imaginou que **_**qualquer um**_** poderia entrar? — perguntou Rony, sua voz ecoando no silêncio.**

— Ainda bem que ele sabe onde esta o Diadema, imagine ele ter que procurar em todos os lugares, em baixo de algumas coisas, deve existir pilhas de coisas ai. — Falou Jorge.

— Imagine quantas pessoas já esconderam coisas ali e Voldemort acha que é o único a conhecer a sala precisa. — Falou Gina rindo.

— Voldemort se sente demais. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— **Ele pensou que fosse o único — disse Harry. — Azar o dele que precisei esconder uma coisa no meu tempo de Hogwarts... por aqui — acrescentou —, acho que é ali embaixo.**

**Ele passou pelo trasgo estufado e o Armário Sumidouro que Draco Malfoy consertara no ano anterior com desastrosas conseqüências, depois hesitou, olhando para cima e para baixo das alas de quinquilharias; não se lembrava para que lado deveria virar...**

— _**Accio diadema!**_** — exclamou Hermione em desespero, mas nada voou pelo ar ao seu encontro. Parecia que, a exemplo do cofre em Gringotes, a sala não entregava os objetos com essa facilidade.**

— Ou se não pode ser um feitiço no Diadema que não o deixa ir direto para a mão da pessoa que ditou o feitiço. — Falou Molly.

— É uma ótima teoria. — Falou Minerva antes de voltar a ler.

— **Vamos nos separar — sugeriu Harry aos amigos. — Procurem o busto de pedra de um velho usando uma peruca e uma tiara! Está em um armário e, sem a menor dúvida, aqui por perto...**

**Eles saíram depressa pelas alas adjacentes; Harry ouviu os passos dos amigos ecoarem nas enormes pilhas de quinquilharias, garrafas, chapéus, caixotes, cadeiras, livros, armas, vassouras, morcegos...**

— **Em algum lugar por aqui — murmurou Harry com os seus botões. — Em algum lugar... algum lugar...**

— Imagine o desespero para a achar, e a ansiedade não ajuda muito. — Falou Elliz.

— Quero ver na hora em que vocês foram procurar. — Falou Gina olhando para Dumbledore.

— Pela descrição do livro, não é um lugar fácil de achar coisas, de colocar coisas comuns é fácil agora achar é difícil, mas com certeza iremos conseguir. — Falou Dumbledore — As mais difíceis já achamos e destruímos. — Falou Dumbledore confiante.

— Já destruíram o medalhão? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Ainda não, as coisas no castelo não esta sendo fácil ultimamente, com esses ataques contra as crianças, mas ao menos o medalhão esta em nossas mãos e em segurança, posso afirmar que não irá demorar para destruirmos o medalhão, mas de qualquer jeito iremos precisar do Harry. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo Molly arregalar os olhos.

— Mas para que Dumbledore, já sabemos o que fazer mesmo. — Falou Molly que como sempre não queria colocar os adolescentes em assuntos que na opinião dela era para adultos.

— Precisamos de alguém que fale língua de cobra. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Achei que você soubesse falar. — Falou Arthur.

— Eu sei, mas não o suficiente, por exemplo, eu não escutei vozes vinda das paredes em 1992 como o Harry escutou, já que era o Basilisco falando o que iria fazer, acredito que o medalhão terá mais chances de abrir com o Harry do que comigo, da mesma maneira que ele abriu a câmara secreta. — Explicou Dumbledore.

— Mas você poderia apenas tentar sem colocá-lo nisso. — Falou Molly.

— Molly, a destruição do medalhão será feito em Hogwarts, todos vocês estarão em volta observando e é claro também iremos precisar de alguém para apunhalar o medalhão com a espada. — Falou Dumbledore — Não irá acontecer nada de ruim com o Harry, ele apenas irá falar algumas palavrinhas e pronto, acabou. — Falou Dumbledore.

— _Nem perguntaram se eu vou querer ajudar ou não. — _Sussurrou Harry indignado e de braços cruzados, Gina ouviu o que o namorado disse e acabou por rir baixinho.

— _É melhor eles já dizerem que você vai ir do que tentar deixar você longe do que eles estão fazendo, tenho certeza que se eles não chamassem você, você ficaria bravo por não ter sido chamado. _— Sussurrou Gina para o namorado que riu e deu de ombros.

— Irei voltar a ler. — Falou Minerva depois que viu que Molly não tinha mais argumentos.

**Ele foi se embrenhando no labirinto, procurando objetos que pudesse reconhecer de sua visita anterior à sala. Sua respiração soava alta aos seus ouvidos e, então, a sua própria alma pareceu se arrepiar: ali estava, bem à frente, o velho armário com a superfície coberta de bolhas no qual escondera o velho livro de Poções, e em cima, o bruxo de pedra bexiguenta usando uma velha peruca empoeirada e algo parecido com uma antiga tiara descolorida.**

**Ele já estendera a mão, embora a três metros de distância, quando ouviu uma voz às suas costas:**

— O que é dessa vez em? — Perguntou Hermione entediada.

— Melhor perguntar quem é dessa vez. — Falou Rony na mesma situação da namorada.

— Mas vocês não tem sorte mesmo em, não podem fazer nada que alguém aparece para atrapalhar. — Falou Jorge.

— Vou voltar a ler para assim descobrirmos quem é dessa vez. — Falou Minerva voltando a ler.

— **Pare, Potter.**

**Ele parou derrapando e se virou. Crabbe e Goyle estavam postados ali, ombro a ombro, as varinhas apontadas para ele. Pelo estreito vão entre seus rostos zombeteiros, ele viu Draco Malfoy.**

— Era só o que faltava, o Malfoy mais uma vez para atrapalhar. — Falou Rony entediado.

Harry que havia esquecido que Draco não estava no salão olhou em volta a procura do loiro, mas quando não o achou se lembrou dele nem ao menos ter estado no salão quando a leitura começara.

— Ele nem deve imaginar que estamos lendo sobre ele. — Falou Rose.

Minerva vendo que ninguém diria nada voltou a ler.

— **É a minha varinha que você está segurando, Potter — disse Malfoy, apontando a que segurava pelo espaço entre Crabbe e Goyle.**

— **Não é mais — ofegou Harry, apertando com força a varinha de pilriteiro. — Ganhou, guardou, Malfoy. Quem lhe emprestou essa?**

— **Minha mãe — respondeu Draco.**

**Harry riu, embora não houvesse a menor graça na situação. Não estava mais ouvindo Rony e Hermione. Pareciam ter saído do seu campo de audição, procurando o diadema.**

— Sumiram outra vez na hora errada. — Falou Roxanne rindo baixo.

— **Então por que não estão com Voldemort? — perguntou Harry.**

— **Vamos receber uma recompensa — respondeu Crabbe: sua voz era surpreendentemente suave para uma pessoa com tal corpanzil; Harry quase nunca o ouvira falar. Crabbe sorria como um garotinho a quem tivessem prometido um grande saco de balas. — Ficamos na escola, Potter. Decidimos não sair. Decidimos levar você para ele.**

— Sério, isso nunca passou por minha mente. — Falou Harry sarcástico.

— **Ótimo plano — exclamou Harry, fingindo admiração. Não conseguia acreditar que, estando tão perto, fosse atrapalhado por Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. Ele começou a se deslocar lentamente, de costas para o lugar em que a Horcrux jazia enviesada na cabeça do busto. Se ao menos conseguisse pegá-la antes de começarem a lutar... — Como foi que entraram aqui? — perguntou, tentando distraí-los.**

— Isso já esta virando costume para você, Harry, conversa com o inimigo antes de começar a duelas. — Falou Hermione.

— Parece que ele esta tentando fazer amizade. — Falou Al sorrindo.

— O pior é o idiota que prolonga a conversa respondendo o que você esta falando. — Falou Sirius rolando os olhos — Por isso sempre achamos esses comensais idiotas, não são apenas esses adolescentes que são assim, se você se deparar com algum comensal da morte e dizer algo, ele responde e é capaz da história não ter fim.

— **Vivi praticamente nesta sala de objetos escondidos o ano passado — explicou Malfoy, a voz quebrando. — Sei como entrar.**

— **Estávamos escondidos lá fora, no corredor — resmungou Goyle. — Já sabemos lançar Feitiços da Desilusão! Então — seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso abobado —, você apareceu bem na nossa frente e disse que estava procurando um dia-D! Que é um dia-D?**

— Como uma pessoa pode ser tão idiota assim meu Merlin? — Perguntou Tonks rindo.

— Nem pronunciar o nome Diadema ele sabe. — Falou Remo rindo também.

— _E depois o burro sou eu. _— Sussurrou Rony para si mesmo.

— _Já disse que você não é burro. _— Sussurrou Hermione para o namorado que riu, revirou os olhos e assentiu para ela, a menina não pode se controlar ao sorriso dele e acabou por retribuir o lindo sorriso que fora dirigido a ela.

— **Harry? — A voz de Rony ecoou repentinamente atrás da parede à direita de Harry. — Você está falando com alguém?**

**Com um movimento de chicote, Crabbe apontou a varinha para a montanha de quase vinte metros de móveis velhos, malões desmantelados, vestes e livros e lixaria indiscriminada, e gritou:**

— _**Descendo!**_

**A parede começou a balançar, então desmoronou sobre a ala ao lado daquela em que Rony se encontrava.**

— **Rony! — berrou Harry, ao mesmo tempo que, em algum lugar, Hermione gritou e Harry ouviu um estrondo de objetos batendo no chão do outro lado da parede desestabilizada: ele apontou a varinha para o alto e gritou: — **_**Finite**_**! — E a parede se firmou.**

— As vezes da uma vontade de pegar um desses idiotas pelos cabelos, e bater a cabeça na parede até o cérebro deles virar pó e sumir. — Falou Hermione gesticulando com as mãos, fechando a mão direita e batendo na palma da mão esquerda.

Rony olhou assustado para ela, nunca havia visto a namorada tão brava daquele jeito, se sentia lisonjeado por pensar que aquela reação provavelmente foi feita pelo fato de ele ter sido atacado, dava até vontade de rir dela, mas saberia que ela olharia feio para ele, e ele acabaria rindo ainda mais.

— Ultimamente você esta assustadora Hermione. — Falou Harry olhando os movimentos que Hermione fazia com as mãos.

— Não começa a me encher o saco Harry. — Falou Hermione assustando ainda mais o amigo com suas palavras.

— Deve ser a convivência mais intima com o Rony. — Falou Gina rindo.

— Ei, só porque ela esta assim não significa que eu seja o culpado da mudança dela. — Falou Rony em sua própria defesa — Já esta virando rotina vocês colocarem a culpa em mim de tudo o que acontece com a Hermione. — Falou Rony fazendo Gui rir.

— **Não! — gritou Malfoy, segurando o braço de Crabbe quando ele fez menção de repetir o feitiço. — Se você desmontar a sala, talvez enterre o tal diadema!**

— **E daí? — retrucou Crabbe, se desvencilhando. — É o Potter que o Lorde das Trevas quer, quem se importa com um dia-D?**

— **Potter entrou aqui para apanhá-lo — replicou Malfoy, mal disfarçando a impaciência com o retardamento dos colegas —, então deve significar...**

— Vejam, o Malfoy pensa. — Falou Jorge zombeteiro.

— Um cérebro a menos de desperdício, já não basta os cérebros de Crabbe e Goyle. — Falou Hermione.

— **Deve significar? — Crabbe se voltou para Malfoy, com visível ferocidade. — Quem se importa com o que você pensa? Não recebo mais ordens suas, **_**Draco**_**. Você e seu pai já eram.**

— **Harry? — tornou Rony a chamar do outro lado da parede de quinquilharias. — Que está acontecendo?**

— **Harry? — arremedou-o Crabbe. — Que está... **_**não**_**, Potter! Crucio! **

**Harry mergulhara para pegar a tiara; o feitiço de Crabbe não o acertou, mas bateu no busto de pedra, que foi projetado no ar; o diadema pairou no alto e caiu, desaparecendo na massa de objetos em que o busto estivera apoiado.**

— Há não, agora quem quer esmagar os cérebros desses idiotas sou eu, comece a planejar Hermione. — Falou Gina fazendo Harry e Rony rirem das duas.

— Agora sabemos porque Rony parece ter medo da Hermione de vez em quando, tudo bem que eu já estou acostumada com os momentos assustadores da Gina, mas com a Hermione é diferente, em casa ela parece ser uma pessoa tão doce e calma. — Falou Fred fazendo Rony rir a cada palavra que ouvia.

— Hermione doce? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? — Perguntou Rony rindo e irritando a namorada que olhou para ele indignada e deu um beliscão no braço dele, o fazendo reclamar de dor — Ai Hermione, doeu. — Falou Rony passando a mão onde acabara de ser beliscada.

— E mesmo depois de ser espancado continua gostando dela. — Falou Gina rindo.

— Sempre soube que você era meio masoquista. — Falou Rose rindo.

— Engraçadinha. — Falaram Hermione e Rony ao mesmo tempo.

— **PARE! — gritou Malfoy para Crabbe, sua voz ecoando pela enorme sala. — O Lorde das Trevas quer ele vivo...**

— **Então? Eu não estou matando ele, estou? — berrou Crabbe, empurrando o braço de Malfoy que o tolhia —, mas, se eu puder, é o que farei, o Lorde das Trevas quer ele morto mesmo, qual é a dif... ?**

**Um jato de luz vermelha passou a centímetros de Harry: Hermione tinha contornado o canto por trás dele e lançado um Feitiço Estuporante direto na cabeça de Crabbe. Errou apenas porque Malfoy tirou o colega do caminho.**

— E eu sempre achei que o Malfoy se assustaria e iria embora, deixando os amigos estando na melhor ou na pior situação. — Falou Harry.

— Talvez que mesmo que Draco não se associe com outras pessoas, ele não deseja mal aos amigos, pelo que parece ele esta tentando ajudar os amigos, dizendo que se acontecesse algo com você, eles seriam os culpados e seria punidos. — Falou Dumbledore.

_E eu que achei que Draco seria uma pessoa como seu pai, que nunca se preocupou com ninguém, apenas a si mesmo, mas o menino tem salvação. Pensou Snape se lembrando do aluno que estava na ala hospitalar, na companhia de Astória._

— **É aquela sangue-ruim! **_**Avada Kedavra**_**!**

**Harry viu Hermione mergulhar para um lado, e sua fúria ao ver que Crabbe quisera matá-la apagou todo o resto de sua mente. Ele lançou um Feitiço Estuporante em Crabbe, que se arremessou para longe derrubando a varinha da mão de Malfoy; o objeto desapareceu sob uma montanha de caixas e móveis quebrados.**

— **Não o mate! NÃO O MATE! — urrou Malfoy para Crabbe e Goyle, que miravam em Harry: a fração de segundo de hesitação foi só o que Harry precisou.**

— _**Expelliarmus!**_

**A varinha de Goyle voou de sua mão e sumiu entre os objetos ao seu lado. Goyle ficou pulando inutilmente no mesmo lugar, tentando recuperá-la; Malfoy saltou fora do alcance do segundo Feitiço Estuporante de Hermione e Rony, aparecendo repentinamente no fim da ala, lançou um Feitiço do Corpo Preso em Crabbe, que, por pouco, não o acertou.**

— As coisas não estão só feias do lado de fora da sala precisa. — Falou Arthur.

— Estão demorando demais para pegar esse maldito Diadema, e não podem ficar duelando em lugares assim, vão acabar derrubando mais uma pilha de coisas em cima do Diadema e vai ficar mais difícil de pega-la. — Falou Gui.

— Mas não é como se eles pudessem dizer: "Parem que eu tenho que pegar uma coisa aqui, depois vocês continuam" — Falou Gina revirando os olhos — Depois pegar o Diadema e voltarem a duelar.

— Mas as coisas podem ficar piores. — Falou Elliz.

**Crabbe se virou e tornou a gritar:**

— _**Avada Kedavra**_**! — Rony, de um salto, se escondeu para evitar o jorro de luz verde. Malfoy, sem varinha, abrigou-se atrás de um guarda-roupa de três pernas quando Hermione avançou contra eles e a caminho, acertou Goyle com um Feitiço Estuporante.**

— **Está por aqui em algum lugar! — berrou Harry para ela, apontando uma pilha de destroços em que a velha tiara caíra. — Procure enquanto vou ajudar R...**

— **HARRY! — gritou ela.**

**Um rugido crescente às suas costas lhe deu um breve aviso. Ele se virou e viu Rony e Crabbe correndo o mais rápido possível pela ala em sua direção.**

— Meu Merlin, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Molly preocupada.

— **Que tal o calor, gentalha? — urrou Crabbe enquanto corria. Entretanto, ele parecia não ter o menor controle sobre o que fizera. Chamas de tamanho anormal os perseguiram, lambendo os lados da montanha de objetos, que se desfazia em fuligem ao seu toque.**

— _**Aguamenti**_**! — berrou Harry, mas o jato de água que voou da ponta de sua varinha se evaporou no ar.**

— Ele lançou fogo maldito. — Falou Molly indignada.

— Com certeza ele não tinha o controle pelo feitiço. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Tem que saírem daí logo, o fogo em forma de animal ira atrás de vocês enquanto vocês estiverem lá dentro. — Falou Tonks que conhecia muito bem o feitiço.

— Eu acho idiotice o fato dessas pessoas idiotas morrerem tentando fazer uma coisa que sabem que não irão conseguir. — Falou Sirius que também conhecia o tal feitiço.

— As vezes tentar é a nossa ultima alternativa, mas também concordo que tentar sem saber as conseqüências é uma idiotice sabendo o porte do feitiço. — Falou Hermione.

— Como vamos conseguir achar o Diadema sendo seguidos por um monte de animal de fogo? — Perguntou Rony.

— Acredito que o fogo maldito também é outra forma de destruir uma Horcrux, já que é um feitiço que não pode ser parado, não facilmente. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Se é uma forma de destruir uma Horcrux, porque nunca tentamos antes? — Perguntou Rony.

— Eu nem sei se consigo controlar um feitiço desse, prefiro não arriscar, imagine tentar usar esse feitiço no meio da floresta, poderia pegar fogo em tudo. — Falou Hermione.

— Ainda bem que não tentamos então. — Falou Rony.

— Com certeza. — Falou Harry concordando com o amigo que assentiu para ele.

— **CORRAM!**

**Malfoy agarrou o estuporado Goyle e arrastou-o consigo: Crabbe ultrapassou todos na corrida, agora aterrorizado; Harry, Rony e Hermione se precipitaram em seu rastro, o fogo atrás. Não era um fogo normal; Crabbe usara um feitiço que Harry desconhecia: ao virarem um canto, as chamas se lançaram em seu encalço como se estivessem vivas, conscientes, decididas a matá-los. Então, o fogo começou a mudar, a formar um gigantesco bando de feras: serpentes flamejantes, quimeras e dragões se elevavam e baixavam e tornavam a se elevar, e os detritos de séculos com que se alimentavam eram arremessados no ar para dentro de suas bocas dentadas, jogados para o alto sobre pés com garras, antes de serem consumidos pelo inferno.**

— Meu Merlin, vão demorar quanto tempo para saírem daí? — Perguntou Molly estando como sempre preocupada.

— Não é fácil sair de um lugar que é difícil ver a saída. — Falou Gina.

**Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle tinham desaparecido; Harry, Rony e Hermione pararam subitamente; os monstros de fogo os rodeavam, cada vez mais próximos, chicoteando garras, chifres e caudas, e o calor se tornava sólido como uma parede, sitiando-os.**

— **Que fazemos? — gritou Hermione, sobrepondo-se ao rugido ensurdecedor do fogo. — Que fazemos?**

— **Aqui!**

**Harry passou a mão em duas vassouras de aspecto pesado na pilha de lixo mais próxima e atirou uma para Rony, que puxou Hermione para a garupa. Harry montou a segunda vassoura e, chutando o chão com vigor, eles levantaram vôo, passando ao largo do bico chifrudo de um raptor flamejante que tentava abocanhá-los. A fumaça e o calor estavam se tornando avassaladores: embaixo, o fogo amaldiçoado estava consumindo o contrabando de gerações de estudantes perseguidos, o resultado criminoso de experiências proibidas, os segredos de incontáveis almas que buscaram refúgio naquela sala. Harry não via vestígio de Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle em lugar algum: mergulhou o mais baixo que a coragem lhe permitiu sobre as monstruosas chamas errantes para tentar encontrá-los, mas não viu nada exceto fogo: era uma morte terrível... jamais desejara isso...**

— Conhece alguém que deseja morrer queimado? Deve ser horrível. — Falou Lysa.

— Queimado e afogado deve ser as piores maneiras de morrer. — Falou Fred II.

— E vocês ficam perdendo tempo em pensar nas piores maneiras de morrer? Não tem coisa melhor para fazerem não? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Não somos você que esta sempre ocupado não, Teddy. — Falou Al para o primo que revirou os olhos de tédio.

— É tão ocupado assim? — Perguntou Tonks a Teddy que negou com a cabeça.

— Há não, se não esta ocupado com o trabalho esta ocupado com a mulher. — Falou James irônico para o primo que olhou feio para ele — Se bem que você não é o único.

— Esta falando de si mesmo? — Perguntou Vic — E eu não do tanto trabalho assim. — Falou a loira brava.

— Não estou falando de mim, estou falando do meu pai, as vezes eu penso que deveria rezar todas as noites por não estar passando por isso. — Falou James com os olhos brilhando.

— Vou me lembrar disso quando acontecer com você. — Falou Al rindo.

— Eu também, terei o maior prazer de zoar com a sua cara, senhor isso nunca aconteceu comigo. — Falou Teddy zoando James que fechou a cara para ele.

— Engraçadinhos. — Falou James sério para Teddy e Al que riram juntos.

Minerva soltou uma fraca risada e voltou a ler logo em seguida de perceber que ninguém diria mais nada.

— **Harry, vamos embora, vamos embora! — berrou Rony, embora fosse impossível ver onde estava a porta naquela fumaceira escura.**

**Então Harry ouviu um débil lamento humano no meio da terrível confusão, do rugido das chamas devoradoras.**

— **É... muito... perigoso! — berrou Rony, mas Harry fez meia-volta no ar. Seus óculos ofereciam aos seus olhos alguma proteção contra a fumaça, ele investigou a tempestade de fogo embaixo, procurando um sinal de vida, um membro ou um rosto que ainda não tivesse virado carvão como a madeira...**

— Provavelmente pode ser os outros, ou eles já acharam a saída? — Perguntou Molly.

— Acho que deve ser eles, Draco estaca puxando o outro, não teria condição de achar a saída tão rapidamente assim. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Poderia ter sidos encurralados pelo fogo. — Falou Gui.

**E ele os viu: Malfoy com os braços em volta do inconsciente Goyle, os dois empoleirados sobre uma frágil torre de escrivaninhas queimadas, e Harry mergulhou. Malfoy viu-o descendo, ergueu um braço, mas, no momento em que o agarrou, Harry percebeu que não adiantava: Goyle era pesado demais e a mão suada de Malfoy escorregou instantaneamente da dele...**

— **SE MORRERMOS POR CAUSA DELES, VOU MATAR VOCÊ, HARRY! — vociferou Rony, e quando uma grande quimera flamejante avançou sobre os dois, ele e Hermione puxaram Goyle para cima da vassoura e subiram mais uma vez no ar, rolando para os lados, para frente e para trás, enquanto Malfoy escalava com mãos e pés a traseira da vassoura de Harry.**

— Como vai mata-lo já estando morto? — Perguntou Jorge zombeteiro para o irmão mais novo que revirou os olhos entediados para ele, o gêmeo não pode deixar de rir da reação do irmão mais novo.

— **A porta, vão para a porta, a porta! — gritou Malfoy no ouvido de Harry, e o garoto ganhou velocidade, seguindo Rony, Hermione e Goyle através da crescente nuvem de fumaça escura, mal conseguindo respirar: a toda volta os últimos objetos ainda não queimados pelas chamas devoradoras foram parar no ar, enquanto as criaturas do fogo maldito comemoravam, atirando-os para o alto: taças, escudos, um colar cintilante e uma velha tiara descolorida...**

— O Diadema, provavelmente já deve estar destruído. — Falou Minerva para todos que assentiu.

— _**O que você está fazendo, o que você está fazendo? **_**A **_**porta é para o outro lado**_**! -gritou Malfoy, mas Harry fez uma curva fechada e mergulhou. O diadema parecia cair em câmara lenta, girando e rebrilhando em direção à barriga de uma serpente a bocejar, então ele o capturou, enlaçando-o no pulso...**

**Harry fez nova curva quando a serpente se atirou sobre ele, empinou o nariz da vassoura e voou direto para o lugar em que, pedia ele aos céus, haveria uma porta aberta: Rony, Hermione e Goyle tinham desaparecido, Malfoy gritava e se agarrava a Harry com tanta força que chegava a machucá-lo. Então, através da fumaça, o garoto viu um trecho retangular da parede e apontou para lá a vassoura, momentos depois o ar puro encheu seus pulmões e os dois se chocaram contra a parede no corredor além.**

— Graças ao Céus vocês já saíram daquele lugar. — Falou Molly.

— Se ele não tivesse saído eu não existiria, não estava obvio para vocês que ele sairia? — Perguntou James.

— Você nem gosta de encher o saco né James? — Perguntou Teddy sarcástico.

— O que eu posso dizer, como seria a família sem mim? — Perguntou James se gabando.

— Normal. — Falaram todos os do futuro, James arregalou os olhos e olhou indignado para eles.

— Vejo muito bem como vocês me amam. — Falou James fingindo estar triste com os parentes.

— Essa cena falsa de tristeza não funciona com a gente James. — Falou Dominique para o primo que mostrou a língua para ela.

— Eu sei disso. — Falou James fazendo sinal para que Minerva voltasse a ler, e foi o que a professora fez.

**Malfoy caiu da vassoura e ficou deitado de cara para baixo, arquejando, tossindo e engulhando. Harry rolou para o lado e se sentou: a porta da Sala Precisa desaparecera, e Rony e Hermione, ofegantes, estavam sentados ao lado de Goyle, que continuava inconsciente.**

— **C-Crabbe — engasgou Malfoy, assim que pôde falar. — C-Crabbe...**

— **Ele está morto — disse Rony, com rispidez.**

**Fez-se silêncio, exceto pelos arquejos e tossidas. Então, uma série de fortes estampidos sacudiu o castelo e uma grande cavalgada de vultos transparentes passou a galope, as cabeças gritando sedentas de sangue sob os braços dos fantasmas. Harry se ergueu cambaleando depois que os Caçadores Sem Cabeça passaram, e olhou ao seu redor: a batalha continuava para todo lado. Ouviam-se outros gritos além dos emitidos pelos fantasmas em retirada. O pânico cresceu em seu íntimo.**

— **Onde está a Gina? — perguntou, bruscamente. — Ela estava aqui. Devia ter voltado para a Sala Precisa.**

— Ela funciona na sua época? — Perguntou Harry a James e Al que se olharam confusos.

— Ela o que? — Perguntou Al ainda estando confuso.

— A sala precisa, ela ainda existe na sua época? — Perguntou Harry aos dois que logo entenderam a pergunta.

— Sim, ela ainda funciona, porque aquela sala que queimou foi uma sala da sua imaginação, a sala precisa não tem uma forma exata, tem varias formas, então supomos que ela não pode ser destruída, apenas uma sala em que você pede. — Explicou Al.

— Já tentou pedir um lugar que pudesse esconder algo? — Perguntou Gina aos dois que se olharam novamente.

— Eu nunca precisei esconder algo lá, se fosse uma coisa para me livrar definitivamente eu queimava ou sei lá, se fosse algo que desse para outra pessoa usar sem fazê-la mal, eu doaria. — Respondeu Al dando de ombros.

— Eu também nunca precisei esconder algo lá. — Falou James.

— Podemos pensar que Hogwarts continua sendo a mesma na sua época. — Falou Minerva.

— Mais ou menos, na nossa época tem mais algumas passagens secretas, tudo bem que eu não sei quem inventou, já que mamãe disse que na época dela não conhecia isso. — Falou James.

— Na minha época já existia, falando em passagem secreta você por acaso sabe que seu pai modificou o mapa do maroto? — Perguntou Teddy para James que olhou para ele de olhos arregalados.

— Desde quando? — Perguntou Al que estava tão surpreso quanto o irmão mais velho.

— Um pouco antes de eu entrar para Hogwarts, disse que tinha algumas passagens secretas que não estavam aparecendo no mapa, ele estava tentando multiplicar para poder dar um para a Lily, mas ele não teve tanto sucesso assim. — Falou Teddy.

— É claro, pra facilitar para a Lily, isso não e novidade. — Falou James.

— Você queria o que? Teve uma vez que sua irmã teve que te bater para poder usar o mapa, já que você não queria emprestar para ela. — Falou Vic.

— Eu iria usar ué, ela quase arrancou um tufo do meu cabelo. — Falou James passando a mão no coro cabeludo.

— Depois desse longo dialogo, pode voltar a ler Minerva. — Falou Elliz para a professora que assentiu e voltou a ler.

— **Caramba, você acha que ela ainda funcionará depois desse incêndio? — indagou Rony, mas ele também se levantou, esfregando o peito e olhando para os lados. — Vamos nos separar e procurar...?**

— **Não — disse Hermione, levantando-se também. Malfoy e Goyle continuavam caídos e inermes no chão do corredor; nenhum dos dois tinha varinha. — Ficamos juntos. Vamos... Harry, que é isso no seu braço?**

— **Quê? Ah, é...**

**Ele puxou o diadema do pulso e mostrou-o. Ainda estava quente, sujo de fuligem, mas, ao examiná-lo de perto, ele conseguiu entrever os dizeres minúsculos que havia gravados nele: **_**O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem**_**.**

**Uma substância semelhante a sangue, escura e resinosa, parecia vazar do diadema. De repente, Harry sentiu a coisa vibrar violentamente e se partir em suas mãos, e, quando isso aconteceu, ele pensou ter ouvido um leve e longínquo grito de dor, que não vinha dos terrenos do castelo, mas da coisa que acabara de se fragmentar entre seus dedos.**

— Nem precisava ter passado por aquele esforço de ter voltado e pegado o Diadema, quase virou churrasco. — Falou Gina para o namorado que deu de ombros.

— **Deve ter sido o Fogomaldito! — murmurou Hermione, seus olhos cravados nos cacos do diadema.**

— **Desculpe?**

— **Fogomaldito é uma das substâncias que destrói Horcruxes, mas eu nunca, jamais, teria me atrevido a usá-lo, tão perigoso que é. Como Crabbe terá...?**

— **Deve ter aprendido com os Carrow — disse Harry, sombriamente.**

— **Pena que não estivesse prestando atenção quando eles ensinaram a apagá-lo, pena mesmo — disse Rony, cujos cabelos, como os de Hermione, estavam chamuscados e cujo rosto estava preto. — Se não tivesse tentado nos matar, eu lamentaria a morte dele.**

— **Mas você não percebe? — cochichou Hermione. — Isto significa que se pudermos apanhar a cobra...**

**Ela, no entanto, se calou quando berros, gritos e o inconfundível barulho de combate encheram o corredor. Harry olhou e seu coração pareceu parar: Comensais da Morte tinham penetrado Hogwarts. Fred e Percy acabavam de aparecer, recuando, os dois duelando com os homens de máscara e capuz.**

— Vamos finalmente saber o que esta acontecendo com os outros fora da sala precisa. — Falou Dino curioso para saber o que estava acontecendo com seus amigos.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione correram a ajudar: jorros de luz voavam em todas as direções e o homem que lutava com Percy retrocedeu rapidamente: então, seu capuz escorregou e eles viram a testa alta e os cabelos raiados de branco...**

— **Olá, Ministro! — berrou Percy, lançando um feitiço certeiro contra Thicknesse, que deixou cair a varinha e agarrou a frente das vestes, aparentando extremo embaraço. — Cheguei a mencionar que estou me demitindo?**

— **Você está brincando, Perce! — gritou Fred, quando o Comensal da Morte a quem ele dava combate desmontou sob o efeito de três Feitiços Estuporantes distintos. Thicknesse tinha caído no chão com espículos brotando por todo o corpo; pelo visto, estava se transformando em alguma forma de ouriço-do-mar. Fred olhou para Percy com prazer.**

— **Você está mesmo brincando, Perce... acho que nunca ouvi você brincar desde que era...**

— Faz muito tempo que ele não faz piada em. — Falou Fred que sabia o que ele próprio iria dizer.

**O ar explodiu. Eles estavam agrupados, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred e Percy, os dois Comensais da Morte a seus pés, um estuporado, o outro transfigurado: e, naquela fração de instante, quando o perigo parecia temporariamente contido, o mundo se cindiu. Harry sentiu que voava pelo ar e tudo que conseguiu fazer foi agarrar com todas as forças aquele fino pedaço de madeira que era a sua única arma, e proteger a cabeça com os braços: ele ouviu berros e gritos de seus companheiros, sem esperança de saber o que acontecera com eles.**

**Então, tudo se resumiu em dor e penumbra: ele estava quase soterrado pelos destroços do corredor que sofrerá um terrível ataque: o ar frio o fez perceber que aquele lado do castelo explodira e a sensação pegajosa na face lhe informava que estava sangrando profusamente. Ouviu um grito terrível que arrancou suas entranhas, expressando uma agonia que nem fogo nem maldição poderiam causar, e ele se levantou, tonto, mais assustado do que se sentira naquele dia, mais assustado talvez do que já se sentira na vida...**

**E Hermione tentava ficar em pé entre os destroços, e havia três homens ruivos no chão, que estavam juntos quando a parede explodiu. Harry segurou a mão de Hermione e seguiram, cambaleando e tropeçando, sobre pedras e paus.**

— **Não... não... não! — alguém estava gritando. — Não! Fred! Não! **

**Percy sacudia o irmão, Rony estava ajoelhado ao lado deles, e os olhos de Fred estavam muito abertos e cegos, o fantasma de sua última risada ainda gravado em seu rosto.**

Molly não sabia o que dizer, acabara de ouvir a morte de seu filho, a única coisa que demonstrava sua tristeza era as lagrimas que brotavam em seus olhos e que logo em seguida descia por seu rosto, não conseguia deixar de apertar a mão do marido que tremia junto da sua.

Olhou para Fred que estava normal, o ruivo prestava atenção nas reações de todos, viu Fred II desviar o olhar ao ver que Molly iria dizer algo, então Molly vendo que não conseguiria falar com Fred II olhou para Roxanne que estava com o olhar triste, a menina já imaginava o que a avó perguntariam.

— Não conhecemos o tio Fred. — Falou Roxanne.

Molly desviou seu olhar para Vic que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Quando eu dizia que ele estava viajando, foi uma desculpa para não dizer que ele morreu, seria um choque muito grande, e já haviam pedido para não falarmos. — Falou Vic para a avó que já tinha o rosto quase que todo molhado por lagrimas.

— Achou que não foi um choque agora? Acabei de saber que meu filho iria morrer daqui dois ou três anos. — Falou Molly com a voz embargada.

— Me pediram para não contar, o que eu poderia dizer? Também não podíamos dizer sobre Regulo, o pai da Tonks, Ted. — Falou Vic angustiada.

— Mas é diferente. — Falou Molly com a voz baixa.

— _Querida, isso acontece, vamos mudar isso, garanto a você. _— Sussurrou Arthur para a esposa.

— Eu já sabia. — Falou Fred fazendo todos olharem para ele de olhos arregalados.

(Autora aqui: Gente, eu estou muito feliz, depois que a fanfic foi proibida no Nyah, eu nunca mais consegui fazer um capitulo de leitura tão grande, quis que esse ficasse enorme, mesmo que não tenha tido alguns momentos de graça, espero que tenham gostado e POR FAVOR, LEIAM O PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE É UM RECADO, NEM BOM E NEM RUIM, MAS EU DEIXO CLARO, NÃO É UM CAPITULO DIZENDO QUE EU NÃO DAREI CONTINUIDADE PARA A HISTÓRIA)


	45. RECADO

Gente, irei explicar agora do porque de eu não postar esse fim de semana, simples e clara, irei viajar hoje mesmo para a casa dos meus avós que é a 09:00 da minha casa, e para deixar claro na casa da minha avó não tem PC, eu tenho notebook, queria muito poder levá-lo, mas meu primo esta com probleminhas com drogas e vocês sabem o que eles fazem né, não posso correr o risco de perdeu meu sagrado notebook, o presente mais caro que eu já ganhei do meu pai, sim, eu sou uma pessoa simples que não gosta de jogar dinheiro fora, só para vocês terem uma ideia, até hoje eu só tive DOIS celulares contando com o que eu estou usando hoje em dia, e para mim esses celulares tem que durar no mínimo por dois anos, o que significa que eu irei comprar outro celular só no fim do ano, irei dizer a vocês da minha ideia para esse fim de semana, irei levar um caderno meu, mas mesmo assim não da para fazer os capítulos de leitura, por isso no caderno eu farei o próximo capitulo EXTRA, para a sorte de vocês e para minha sorte também, eu tenho dois capítulos de leitura pronto, o que significa que eu tenho um capitulo para hoje e outro capitulo para a semana que vem, quando eu voltar, que é segunda feira, já posto o próximo capitulo, talvez, eu disse TALVEZ eu consiga postar esse capitulo de segunda no domingo, na casa da minha tia, vocês que acabaram de ler sobre a casa da minha tia, imaginaram que lá tenha PC e net, tem mesmo, devem estar se perguntando do porque de eu não ficar lá, a resposta é simples também, a minha tia é muito controladora, se eu dormir lá terei que ir dormir as 20:00, sendo que eu durmo no mínimo as 00:00 quando não tem aula no dia seguinte, ou seja, vou aproveitar esse fim de semana para adiantar o EXTRA, melhor do que perder tempo para escrevê-lo depois.


	46. EXTRA :P :P

EXTRA

— Tio Jorge contou a você, não é? — Perguntou Teddy para Fred que assentiu.

— Porque não me contou? — Perguntou Jorge.

Fora a primeira vez que Fred olhou para o irmão gêmeo depois de todos saberem que ele morreria na guerra, e se surpreendeu ao ver o irmão gêmeo com os olhos cheio de lagrimas, era visível a tristeza dele.

— Ele... quer dizer... Você... Há sei lá, o pai dele pediu para eu não contar. — Falou Fred já ficando confuso ao falar do Jorge do futuro, a única maneira de explicar foi mencionar que era o pai de Fred II.

— Bom, acredito que esse seja um assunto de família, já lemos demais por hoje, vamos dormir e tenho certeza que alguns de vocês vão ir visitar seus parentes. — Falou Dumbledore pegando o livro após Minerva o fechar.

Todos se levantaram e seguiram para fora do salão, Molly pensando na vida sem o filho saiu abraçado junto a ele e ao marido, Harry ficou preocupado ao ver que Gina não se levantava, a menina estava paralisada pela noticia.

— Vamos Gina, vem. — Falou Harry a pegando na mão dela e a puxando, sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ver os olhos dela banhados de lagrimas.

Após a ruiva já estar levantada Harry secou o rosto dela que estava molhado por causa das lagrimas e a abraçando saiu do salão junto a ela, seguindo os Weasley que iam direto para a sala precisa, para assim saberem noticias de Lily, Hugo, Miguel e Cath.

Olhou para Rony e Hermione e não sabia quem estava tentando conforta quem, os dois andavam abraçados e Hermione as vezes o abraçava, escondendo o rosto no peito do namorado que fazia carinho em seus cabelos.

— Vem, depois vamos para lá. — Falou Harry puxando Gina para dentro de uma sala vazia, após ela ter entrado ele fechou a porta e iluminou a sala, a levou até uma mesa, a colocando sentada na mesa a fazendo ficar na sua altura, se colocou de frente para ela e acariciou seu rosto — Ei, não precisa ficar assim, aquilo não vai acontecer, prometo para você. — Falou Harry acariciando as bochechas da ruiva que continuava em estado de choque.

— Eu sei, mas é que... é meu irmão... minha família. — Falou Gina, a ruiva de começo não entendeu o porque de Harry ter paralisado, mas depois percebeu o que acabara de dizer, ela acabara de dizer da possível perda do irmão, uma pessoa que fazia parte da família dela, fora perceber apenas depois que Harry também passou a maior parte da vida sem os pais, sem ter irmãos, sem ter tido a alegria que ela teve na infância — Desculpa... Eu me esqueci... Dos seus pais... — Falou Gina com a voz embargada.

— Não tem problema. — Falou Harry voltando a acariciar.

Gina não se agüentou e separou os joelhos, antes que Harry pudesse pensar ela enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas e seu pescoço com os braços, o puxando para um forte abraço, ele mesmo pensando na situação em que estava não deixou de retribuir o abraço, já que o que mais que ela precisava era do conforto de alguém, e ele não iria negar esse conforto.

— Você é um menino de ouro, Harry... quer dizer... quase um homem. — Falou Gina soltando um fraco sorriso.

— Digo o mesmo de você. — Falou Harry sorrindo

Gina se separou dela e beijou Harry calmamente, ele logo correspondeu, não era um beijo como os outros, porque na verdade os beijos dos dois nunca eram iguais, eram sempre com surpresas, com diferenças que faziam os sentimentos de cada um explodir a cada movimento de lábios, a cada sensação que sentiam ao sentir as línguas juntas.

A ruiva se sentia mais apaixonada cada vez mais ao sentir os toques carinhosos, calmos e gentis de Harry ao abraçá-la durante o beijo, não souberam quanto tempo ficaram ali, mas sentiam que precisavam se separar para respirarem, e foram o que fizeram, deixando apenas suas testas grudadas.

— Precisamos ir, antes que eles venham atrás de nós. — Falou Harry com a voz rouca — Principalmente seus irmãos. — Falou o moreno fazendo a ruiva rir verdadeiramente depois de saber que seu irmão iria morrer em uma guerra.

— Só você pra me fazer rir em Harry. — Falou Gina descendo de cima da mesa.

— Fico lisonjeado por saber que eu tenho esse dom. — Falou Harry rindo e dando um leve selinho nela — Agora vamos mocinha. — Falou Harry saindo da sala abraçado a ela.

— Vamos que eu estou curiosa para saber como a Lily esta. — Falou Gina andando cada vez mais rápido, Harry riu ao ver tamanha preocupação que Gina estava com Lily.

ALGUNS MINUTOS ANTES

Enquanto Harry e Gina iam para uma sala qualquer, os outros seguiram em direção da sala precisa, Felipe queria cada vez mais querer ver Cath, estava mais que preocupado com ela, precisava vê-la, nem que ela estivesse dormindo e tivesse que velar o sono dela.

— Felipe, vai mais devagar. — Falou Fernando que tentava acompanhar o irmão com Dominique do lado.

— Preciso ver ela, vou ir na frente. — Falou Felipe começando a correr antes que Fernando pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

— O que deu nele? Parece mais preocupado do que o Sr. e a Sra. Malfoy, ou ele esta preocupado com outra pessoa. — Falou Dominique confusa.

— É com ela mesmo, eu desconfio que ele goste dela, mas não sei se eles estão juntos ou não, na nossa frente parece apenas amigos. — Explicou Fernando para Dominique que ouvia atentamente.

— Então, o que vamos fazer hoje? — Perguntou Dominique sorrindo largamente, antes de falar ela olhou em volta, vendo se alguém não estivesse perto o suficiente para ouvi-la.

— _Podemos sumir por algumas horas antes de irmos dormir. _— Sussurrou Fernando para Dominique que ficou com os olhos brilhando — _Você aceita minha companhia? — _Perguntou Fernando ainda sussurrando para a namorada.

— _É claro que eu aceito, não precisa nem pedir. _— Sussurrou Dominique em resposta.

— _Então depois sumimos. _— Falou Fernando por fim.

Dominique não se agüentou e começou a rir, chamando a atenção de todos.

— Esta rindo do que sua louca? — Perguntou Lysa rindo.

— Nada, Fernando fazendo graça aqui, esse idiota. — Falou Dominique ainda rindo, a menina para acabar deu um tapa no braço dele voltando a rir novamente.

— Vocês são loucos. — Falou Lysa rindo antes de voltar junto dos outros, não demorou muito e já estavam todos na sala precisa, entrando no local encontraram todos os mais velhos, menos Draco e Astória (adultos) e Gina (adulta).

— E então, cadê eles? — Perguntou James.

— Sua mãe esta com Lily no quarto, Malfoy acabou de sair e a esposa dele esta dormindo, Hugo acabou de dormir e Miguel esta capotado roncando lá. — Respondeu Rony (adulto).

— É a cara dele. — Falou Elliz rindo.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, Gina (adulta) desceu as escadas que levava ao corredor de quartos, sem dizer nada sentou no colo do marido que estava sentado em uma poltrona fofa perto da lareira.

— Ela dormiu, finalmente. — Falou Gina (adulto) se aconchegando ao colo do marido, aconchegando as costas no peito do marido, enquanto ele passava os braços em volta da cintura dela.

— Mãe, precisava ficar assim? — Perguntou James indignado.

— Não enche o saco James, não estou de bom humor hoje. — Falou Gina (adulta) soltando um longo suspiro de cansaço.

— _Mas não precisava ficar assim. _— Sussurrou James ainda estando indignada.

— Concordo. — Falou Al.

— Não comecem. — Falou Gina (adulto) para os filhos que deram de ombros e se sentaram no chão.

— O Felipe não deveria estar aqui? — Perguntou Fernando.

— E ele estava, mas aproveitou que o Malfoy saiu para poder ver a Cath. — Respondeu Hermione (adulto).

— Menino safado. — Falou Harry (adulto) atrás da esposa, ele escondeu o rosto atrás dos cabelos da ruiva ao ver o olhar feio de Helena que estava sentado no sofá ao lado de Carlinhos.

— Safado é você, Harry. — Falou Helena em defesa do filho.

— Mentira. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Verdade, e não começa porque eu sei que é verdade. — Falou Helena.

— Eu não sou o Carlinhos mesmo. — Falou Harry (adulto) se escondendo atrás da esposa novamente ao ver que Carlinhos jogaria uma almofada nele.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, Harry e Gina (adolescentes) chegaram de mãos dadas e se sentaram perto de James e Al que deram espaço no sofá.

— Preciso de crianças. — Falou Gina (adulta) de repente.

O susto foi tão grande que Harry (adulto) jogou Gina (adulta) no chão, olhou de olhos arregalados para ela, enquanto a mesma tinha o olhar confuso, os outros olhava da mesma forma para ela.

— Mãe para que você quer mais filho? Já não basta três? — Perguntou Al.

— Eu não pedi filho, eu apenas disse que queria crianças, não precisa ser minhas crianças, eu em. — Falou Gina (adulta) se levantando e olhando feio para o marido pelo tombo.

— Pra que você quer crianças? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Pra trabalhar ué. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros e voltando a ficar sentada no colo do marido que voltou a enlaçar os braços em volta da cintura dela.

— Mas você já tem um emprego. — Falou Rose confusa.

— Eu sai do profeta, já estou cansada de ficar naquele escritório, quero um pouco de ar, um trabalho mais livre, e um trabalho apenas meu. — Explicou Gina (adulta).

— Então, se você saiu do profeta, quer dizer que não teremos mais ingressos grátis para os jogos de Quadribol? — Perguntou James triste.

— James, eu não trabalhava lá só por que queria ingressos de graça, trabalhava porque eu queria, mas eu me cansei disso. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— Vai mudar de emprego de novo para ser o que dessa vez? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) que estava atrás dela.

— Quero ser professora, de Quadribol ou de vôo, é a mesma coisa pra mim. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Vai dar aula onde? Em Hogwarts? — Perguntou Vic.

— Não, como eu disse quero dar aulas para crianças, o que quer dizer crianças com menos de 11 anos, vou dar aula lá em casa. — Falou Gina (adulta) assustando Harry (adulto) novamente junto de Al e James.

— Crianças? Em casa? Onde vai colocar um bando de crianças Gina? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Harry, em casa tem um campo de Quadribol, só tenho que pedir para você colocar uma barreira em volta do campo, para não deixar que os trouxas vejam as crianças voando, preciso colocar feitiços de amortecimento no chão caso alguma criança caia da vassoura quando estiver no alto e preciso também colocar um limite, sabe, preciso de um feitiço que faça a vassoura voltar para o meio do campo caso a criança vá até a borda da barreira, para não ir até os trouxas. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Nossa, você precisa de tão pouca coisa. — Falou Harry (adulto) ironicamente.

— E também preciso de ajudantes, para poder ficar olhando, sou apenas uma para cuidar de um monte de criança. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Mãe porque parou de jogar Quadribol? — Perguntou James curioso.

— James, não se pode jogar Quadribol estando grávida. — Falou Gina (adulta) sem pensar na reação do filho ao ouvir aquilo.

James se sentiu triste com si mesmo ao pensar que por culpa dele sua mãe parara de jogar Quadribol, um sonho dela, em pensar que por culpa dele, ela deixara seu sonho de lado.

— _Ele vai pensar que você parou de jogar por culpa dele, por ter engravidado. _— Sussurrou Harry (adulto) no ouvido da esposa que logo percebeu do porque do filho ter ficado estranho.

— Quer dizer, eu já estava desistindo do Quadribol, nem estava grávida na época, mas é que eu estava cansada já, queria ter outras experiências, uma que não precisasse que eu ficasse viajando o tempo todo, então eu sai do Quadribol e decidi trabalhar no Ministério, já que eu entendia bastante de Quadribol pensei em trabalhar como colunista do Quadribol, e consegui o emprego, quanto tempo depois eu fiquei grávida mesmo, Harry? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) para o marido que parou para pensar.

— Descobriu que estava grávida três semanas depois de ter começado a trabalhar, estava de duas semanas já. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— É, ai eu pensei que não seria má ideia eu ter um filho, eu podia trabalhar em casa mesmo, e ao mesmo tempo teria companhia, ai veio você, eu costumava ter desejos quando estava escrevendo. — Falou Gina (adulta) rindo.

— É, e quem sofria para achar aqueles negócios nojentos era eu. — Falou Harry (adulto) fazendo todos rirem.

James ainda pensava na ideia dele ter acabado com o sonho de sua mãe, mas deixou essa ideia de lado, e Gina percebeu que o menino ainda estava meio que triste.

— Então, quem vai contar a ideia do rastreador? — Perguntou Teddy que sabia que o padrinho estava rezando para que ele não precisasse contar a história.

— Teddy. — Chamou Harry (adulto) de trás da esposa.

— Sim. — Falou Teddy.

— Você adora me irritar, né? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— É claro que sim. — Respondeu Teddy largamente.

— _De onde tirou essa ideia de rastrear eu e as crianças? _— Perguntou Gina (adulta) sussurrando para o marido.

— _Foi por causa daquela vez que invadiram a casa. _— Sussurrou Harry (adulto) em resposta — Tá eu conto, Lily ainda não era nascida, só o James e o Al, o James tinha 2 anos e o Al tinha um, era um pouco antes do final do ano, Lily nasceu no ano seguinte. — Falou Harry (adulto).

_FLASHBACK ON_

_Harry estava mais um dia em seu escritório, a espera da hora de sua saída, a muito tempo estava querendo ir para casa, ficar com sua esposa e seus dois filhos, mesmo podendo sair a qualquer hora por ser o chefe da seção de Aurores ele não gostava de fazer isso por que não queria que as pessoas pensassem que ele fosse mais importante que os outros, já lera e relera vários relatórios que havia recebido aquele dia, assinara e já mandara para o Ministro que também os analisaria._

— _Vamos? — Perguntou Rony que acabara de abrir a porta do escritório, para chamá-lo para irem embora, era sempre assim, eles junto de Hermione iam junto até a saído do Ministério._

— _Vamos. — Falou Harry se levantando o mais rápido possível, acompanhou o amigo até a o escritório de Hermione e depois saíram os três juntos._

— _Cadê Rose? — Perguntou Harry a Hermione._

— _Esta na casa da minha mãe. — Respondeu Hermione._

— _Hermione, você esta grávida e mesmo assim esta vindo trabalhar? Precisa ficar de repouso. — Falou Harry podendo notar o pequeno volume do ventre de Hermione._

— _Esse foi meu ultimo dia Harry, e já basta o Rony me dizer isso todos os dias. — Falou Hermione passando a mão carinhosamente na barriga._

— _Então amanhã você já não vem, Rony? — Perguntou Harry ao amigo que negou com a cabeça._

— _Não Harry, tenho que ficar em casa de olho nessa aqui e na Rose, Rose não é grande o bastante para poder ir comprar o que a Hermione desejar. — Falou Rony fazendo Hermione olhar feio para ele._

— _Então é por isso que vai ficar em casa, achei que fosse para acompanhar o crescimento do bebe. — Falou Hermione para o marido que não se agüentou e começou a rir._

— _Era apenas brincadeira Hermione. — Falou Rony rindo e abraçando a esposa por trás, por ela estar usando salto ela ficava quase que na altura dele — E que eu saiba, mulher grávida não pode usar salto. — Falou Rony._

— _E não podem depois de um tempo, eu ainda posso e será a ultima vez, já que em casa eu não preciso de salto. — Falou Hermione, a mulher logo percebeu o silencio de Harry e achou aquilo estranho — Harry, você esta bem? — Perguntou Hermione preocupada._

— _Só estou com um mal pressentimento, eu vou indo na frente. — Falou Harry indo na frente correndo, sentia um forte aperto no coração e queria ter certeza logo que Gina estava bem junto das crianças._

_No caminho para o lado de fora do Ministério esbarrou em alguém, mas não se esqueceu de pedir desculpas a todos, ao chegar ao lado de fora do Ministério procurou logo um lugar vazio, um beco que ninguém entrasse para poder desaparatar, logo que encontrou no beco e em segundos já havia aparatado para a frente de sua casa, estranhou o fato da porta estar aberta e entrou, dando de ombros por aquilo, ao ver a cena pensou que aquilo fosse um pesadelo, viu Gina caída no chão, ela tentava se levantar, mas não conseguia, correu para ajudá-la e para saber o que havia acontecido._

— _Ei, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Harry a pegando no colo e a colocando sentada no sofá, ela passou a mão na cabeça e fez uma careta de dor._

— _Entraram aqui e me atingiram pelas costas, Harry o James e o Al estão lá em cima, acabaram de subir, tira os meninos daqui. — Falou Gina com os olhos cheios de lagrimas — Eu posso esperar aqui, vai lá. — Falou Harry quando percebeu que Harry diria alguma coisa._

_O moreno pegou a segunda varinha que sempre carregava com ele e entregou na mão da ruiva._

— _Se alguém tentar ir para cima de você, aparate para a casa dos seus pais, me entendeu? — Perguntou Harry para a ruiva que arregalou os olhos._

— _Mas e você e os meninos? — Perguntou Gina._

— _Não se preocupe, se alguém aparecer aqui aparate para a casa dos seus pais ou para a casa de algum de seus irmãos, se não descer ninguém me espera aqui que eu vou pegar os menino para a gente sair daqui. — Falou Harry para a esposa que assentiu, rapidamente ele deu um selinho nela e começou a subir pelas escadas da humilde casa de dois andares, onde ficava os dois quartos, o dele e o dos meninos que dividiam._

_Já no quinto degrau ouviu um choro alto de criança, e pode identificar o choro de Al que era o mais novo, correu o mais rápido possível e ao chegar no quarto dos meninos pode ver Al chorando no berço e James chutando um homem que os pegava a força, provavelmente as crianças havia estranhado o homem e se assustado._

— _Solta eles. — Falou Harry com a varinha apontada para o homem, o homem encapuzado com uma das conhecidas mascaras de comensais olhou para ele e logo sacou a varinha._

— _Se tentar me evitar de sair, eu mato seu filho, Potter. — Falou o homem para Harry, ele deixou de tentar pegar Al e segurou James de forma que ele não pudesse chutá-lo._

— _Deixa eles ai e pode ir embora, não seja covarde o bastante para usar uma criança para me atingir. — Falou Harry para o homem que riu._

— _Com certeza, devia ter pegado sua mulher, ela até que é bonitinha, quem sabe eu poderia me divertir com ela. — Falou o homem causando uma raiva alucinante em Harry._

_Harry não sabendo se iria funcionar convocou seu patrono em forma de tigre, já fazia um tempo em que conseguir conjurar dois patronos de forma diferente, o tigre rugiu atrás do homem e antes que o homem pudesse olhar para trás, o tigre avançou o derrubando no chão, rapidamente Harry conseguiu fazer seu filho flutuar no ar, o homem olhou horrorizado para o tigre que logo sumiu, ele levantou e tentou pegar a varinha que havia caído longe, mas antes de ter conseguido, Harry o atingiu com um feitiço estuporante, o fazendo ser jogado para a parede e desmaiar, o moreno foi logo até James que ainda flutuava e ria ao mesmo tempo._

— _Você foi muito corajoso, vamos ver a mamãe? — Perguntou Harry pegando James no colo que assentiu e o abraçou._

_Harry foi até Al que estava no berço encolhido e o cutucou, o menino levou um susto e pensando ser o homem estranho correu para a borda contraria no berço._

— _Ei, é o papai, vem comigo vem. — Falou Harry fazendo carinho nos cabelos do menininho que olhou para ele com os olhos verdes brilhando, ele logo se levantou se desequilibrado no colchão e correu para a mão do pai, que com um pouco de dificuldade o pegou no colo, segurando cada um com um dos braços, os dois seguravam no pescoço dele — Vamos ver a mamãe. — Falou Harry para os dois que assentiram, antes de sair do quarto foi até o homem que ainda estava desmaiado e com um aceno de varinha ele foi enrolado por varias cordas, pelo corpo todo, com um aceno de varinha a varinha do homem foi para seu bolso, vendo que não podia fazer mais nada, voltou para a saída do quarto._

_Harry desceu para o primeiro andar e pode ver a mulher em pé, com um pouco de dificuldade, um filete de sangue descia dos meios de seus cabelos para a testa, ela segurava a varinha na altura dos seios, quando Harry desceu o ultimo degrau ela foi correndo até ele e beijou cada um dos filhos, que riu por causa do beijo._

— _Vocês estão bem? — Perguntou Gina para os meninos que assentiram, não se esquecendo do marido também deu um beijo leve nos lábios dele._

— _Estão ótimo, foi apenas um que você viu entrar aqui? — Perguntou Harry a esposa._

— _Sim, foi só um, o que fazemos? — Perguntou Gina pegando James no colo, ele estendia os braços para ela, já que sempre foi mais chegado a ela do que ao pai._

— _Vamos sair dessa casa, fica aqui em baixo que eu vou pegar nossas roupas e as coisas deles, depois voltamos para pegar o resto. — Falou Harry indo até o sofá, Gina se sentou com James no colo e deixando um espaço Harry colocou Al no colo dela — Fica de olho em, qualquer coisa grita. — Falou Harry para a ruiva que assentiu e voltou a segurar a varinha em punho, Harry dando uma ultima olhada nela foi para seu quarto, pegando uma mochila antiga dele e com um aceno de varinha todas as roupas dele que estavam no guarda roupa voou para a mochila junto dos sapatos, que estava com um feitiço de extensão._

_Em seguida foi até o quarto dos filhos e pegou as mochilinhas que eles usavam quando iam para a escolinha, adicionou o feitiço de extensão nas mochilas e com um aceno de varinha, as roupas e sapatos das crianças foram para as mochilas de acordo com cada um, as roupas do James foram para a mochilinha dele, enquanto o resto da roupa ia para a mochila do Al._

_Sabendo que seus filhos sentiriam saudades dos brinquedos, pegou uma outra mochila e com mais um aceno de varinha os brinquedos que estavam espalhados pelo quarto foram para a mochila que também tinha o feitiço de extensão, logo desceu para a sala onde encontrou Gina olhando em volta, principalmente para a porta que continuava aberta._

— _Vamos logo. — Falou Harry pegando Al no colo._

— _Para onde vamos? — Perguntou Gina se levantando, os dois foram até o carro dos dois que estavam na garagem e Harry colocou cada um dos filhos nas cadeirinhas, entrando no lugar do motorista, enquanto Gina ia no lugar do passageiro, entregou as mochilas para ela e começou a dirigir para a estrada — Godric's Hollow não é muito longe daqui, ou é? — Perguntou Harry para a esposa._

— _Tem uma entrada na esquerda que leva para lá, deve dar quase uma hora de viagem até lá, mas porque? Para onde iremos? — Perguntou Gina limpando o sangue que ainda escorria por sua testa._

— _Esta doendo? — Perguntou Harry a esposa._

— _Não, não esta doendo, me responde Harry. — Falou Gina._

— _Vamos para a casa dos meus avós, quer dizer, aquilo é uma mansão, mas será um ótimo lugar para se ficar, já faz um tempo que recebi vários pergaminhos com propriedades dos meus avôs, como apartamentos em Londres, nos pergaminhos dizem os feitiços que guardam a casa, e são bem fortes, lá ninguém vai tentar atacar você, podemos ficar lá até conseguirmos outro lugar para ficar. — Falou Harry._

— _Mas o que vamos fazer com a outra casa? — Perguntou Gina._

— _Podemos doar ela ou sei lá, irei reforçar a segurança em volta dela e dar a alguém, Helena nos disse que o antigo orfanato estava querendo comprar uma casa, podemos dar a eles, mas terei que colocar alguém sempre para ficar de olho, para não tentarem atacar a casa pensando que estamos lá, posso aumentar os cômodos com alguns feitiços e será ótimo. — Falou Harry para a esposa._

— _E o que tem nessas mochilas? — Perguntou Gina._

— _Roupas nossas e das crianças, as coisinhas dos meninos, digo brinquedos, fraldas e todo o resto, não peguei a mamadeira, chegar lá você vai tomar um banho e vamos para o St. Mungus. — Falou Harry._

— _Fazer o que lá? — Perguntou Gina confusa._

— _Precisamos ter certeza que você esta bem, agora descansa que eu vou pedir para alguém ir pegar aquele homem lá em casa, antes que ele fuja ou que algum parceiro dele o tire de lá, amanhã vou interrogá-lo. — Falou Harry para a ruiva._

— _Mas eu não quero ir no St. Mungus, sabe que eu não gosto de ir lá. — Falou Gina fazendo manha._

— _Deixa de ser teimosa, não vai demorar lá, é só para eles olharem você rapidinho, e tem esses seus enjôos estranhos, já faz um tempo que eu percebo que você levanta quase todas as noites para vomitar. — Falou Harry._

— _Você percebeu? — Perguntou Gina._

— _É claro ué, agora descansa. — Falou Harry para a esposa que assentiu e se acomodou no banco e fechou os olhos, ficando em silencio, não demorou muito e sua respiração ficou leve e ela dormiu, com um aceno de varinha seu patrono em forma de cervo apareceu e sumiu logo em seguida, pela escuridão do céu._

_Não demorou muito e ele chegou na vila em que morou com os pais por apenas um ano, seguiu para onde sabia ser a mansão de seus avós, que era um pouco depois da vila, chegou aos grandes portões e saiu do carro, ao tocar no portão um clarão aconteceu em volta do que parecia ser um feitiço protetor em volta da casa, abriu os grande portões e voltou para o carro, adentrando ao terreno da grande casa, para não precisar sair novamente usar apenas um aceno de varinha para que os portões voltassem a se fechar, se surpreendeu ao ver uma garagem, não sabia se seus avós dirigiam ou não, ao abrir a garagem se surpreendeu ao ver dois carros antigos que sabia valer uma fortuna, estacionou seu carro ao lado dos outros dois carros e com um aceno de varinha a garagem de iluminou, e quando já estava iluminada fechou a garagem, acordou Gina e com a ajuda dela entrou na casa dela portinha que tinha na garagem que com certeza levaria a casa, se depararam com um pequeno corredor e seguiram, Harry sempre com a varinha em punho, logo em seguida se viram em uma cozinha impecável._

— _Essa casa esta muito limpara para estar vazia. — Falou Gina estranhando._

_Antes que Harry pudesse dizer algo, um elfo domestico entrou na cozinha._

— _Quem é você? — Perguntou Harry._

— _Sou Annie, sou a elfa que cuida da casa dos senhores Potter's, para terem entrado aqui, imagino que algum dos dois sejam parentes deles. — Falou a Annie._

_Harry e Gina estranharam o fato dela falar tão natural, não como Monstro e Dobby, falava normalmente sem se dirigir a si próprio na terceira pessoa._

— _Sim, sou Harry Potter, filho de James e Lily Potter. — Falou Harry._

— _Ó, desculpe-me não ter tido uma atitude mais educada quanto ao senhor meu Mestre, mas é que tanto tempo estando sozinha aqui. — Falou Annie._

— _Porque esta aqui? — Perguntou Gina._

— _Minha mãe trabalhou para os antigos Senhores Potter's, eu estaria encarregada de cuidar do Sr. James Potter, mas ele disse que não precisaria de meus serviços, então voltei para cá, o mestre de minha mãe disse que eu poderia viver aqui depois da morte deles, e disse que algum dia algum Potter voltaria aqui, e assim eu poderia cuidar deles. — Respondeu Annie._

— _Porque disse que para entrar aqui precisa ser um Potter? — Perguntou Gina._

— _Os antigos moradores da casa colocaram um feitiço ao redor dela, já imaginavam que iriam morrer, e não queria que estranhos e pessoas do mal entrasse aqui, por isso colocaram um feitiço em volta da casa para que apenas um Potter entrasse, imagino que devem ter visto algo acontecer ao tocarem os portões. — Falou Annie._

— _Sim/Não. — Falaram os dois — Você não viu porque estava dormindo. — Falou Harry a esposa._

— _Sim, o feitiço sentiu a sua presença e percebeu que era um verdadeiro Potter, se não os portões nunca teriam sido abertos. — Falou Annie — Precisam de algo? Meus mestres. — Perguntou Annie fazendo uma leve reverencia._

— _Sim, só precisamos que nos mostre onde fica os quartos, poderia fazer isso? — Perguntou Harry a Annie que assentiu._

— _É claro, me sigam. — Falou Annie para os dois que a seguiu — Podem deixar as mochilas ai, eu levarei a vocês depois. — Falou Annie vendo que os dois estavam tendo dificuldades em levar os meninos e as mochilas._

_Harry colocou as mochilas que ele e Gina seguravam em cima da mesa, logo em seguida voltou a seguir Annie, ficou impressionado com o tamanho da casa, só de ver o tamanho da escada que levaria ao segundo andar já dava preguiça, mas do mesmo jeito voltou a segui-la que começou a subir as escadas, no andar de cima seguiram para o corredor a direita que dava para um outro corredor, que tinha varias portas._

— _Aqui fica o corredor dos quartos e banheiros, no outro corredor fica a biblioteca, os dois escritórios e uma sala que o Sr. Potter usava como lugar de treinamento em duelos, um lugar adaptado para que agüente vários feitiços de potencias altas. — Falou Annie._

— _Para que ele iria querer um cômodo desse? — Perguntou Gina impressionada._

— _Minha mãe dizia que ele trazia pessoas de confianças para fazer treinamentos avançados aqui. — Respondeu Annie._

— _Como assim treinamentos avançados? — Perguntou Harry confuso._

— _O Sr. e a Sra. Potter criaram vários feitiços, mas nunca publicaram eles, na biblioteca tem vários livros que foram eles mesmo que escreveram deixando anotado para os futuros Potter's. — Falou Annie — Aquele primeiro quarto é o quarto em que os senhores Potter's usavam, vocês podem usar qualquer um que quiserem, qualquer coisa me chamem. — Falou Annie voltando de onde acabaram de passar._

— _Vamos logo, você precisa de um banho, vai logo que vamos no St. Mungus rapidinho e depois voltamos, pedirei para a Annie começar a fazer o jantar para estar pronto até voltarmos. — Falou Harry abrindo a primeira porta que viu, entrou e colocou Al que estava no seu colo na grande cama._

— _Harry, precisamos mesmo ir até o St. Mungus? Eu não quero ir lá. — Falou Gina colocando James na cama._

— _Onde vamos, mamãe? — Perguntou James pulando na cama macia._

— _No St. Mungus, e vai logo tomar o banho, a noite esta fria, vou colocar uma roupa mais quente nos meninos, vai logo mocinha. — Falou Harry segurando Gina pela cintura e a levando até uma porta no quarto que supôs ser o banheiro, e acertou ao abrir a porta._

— _Se tem banheiro nos quartos, porque também tem banheiro no corredor? — Perguntou Gina olhando os detalhes do banheiro._

— _Não sei, agora vai logo. — Falou Harry voltando para perto dos meninos — Hora de trocar de roupa meninos. — Falou Harry para os dois que olharam atentos para ele._

_James foi logo tirando a calça, Al tentou fazer o mesmo, só que com a blusa, acabou por não conseguir, levantou os braços para cima esperando que o pai levantasse a blusa de frio simples e a tirasse._

— _Papai. — Chamou Al esperando que o pai tirasse a blusa de frio dele._

— _Tô indo. — Falou Harry indo tirar a blusa dele — Não precisava tirar a calça James, mas não tem problema, coloca ela de novo. — Falou Harry para James que assentiu e voltou a colocar a calça._

_Antes que Harry pudesse perceber Annie entrou no quarto com as bolsas junto a si._

— _Sr. Potter, aqui estão as bolsas. — Falou Annie._

— _Obrigado Annie, pode me chamar de Harry, esses são James e Al, a moça que veio comigo se chama Gina, minha esposa, ela também prefere ser chamada pelo primeiro nome, não gostamos muito de formalidade. — Falou Harry abrindo as duas mochilas dos meninos._

— _James e Al são lindos, e desculpe se desapontei você ao tratar vocês com tanta formalidade. — Falou Annie fazendo uma reverencia._

— _Não, não tem problema, e outra coisa Annie, eu já conheci vários elfos, e não quero que você fique se punindo ou se machucando, não gosto disso. — Falou Harry._

— _Sim Harry, me dê licença. — Falou Annie saindo do quarto._

— _É claro. — Falou Harry tirando algumas roupas de uma mochila e outras de outra mochila, vestiu os dois a tempo de Gina sair do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha._

— _Harry, onde esta minhas roupas? — Perguntou Gina da porta do banheiro._

— _Aqui. — Falou Harry pegando a mochila e entregando a Gina que voltou para o banheiro para se vestir, não demorou muito e ela já tinha saído do banheiro completamente vestida e agasalhada — Vamos indo. — Falou Harry._

— _Você não vai colocar ao menos uma jaqueta mais quente? — Perguntou Gina._

— _Não, estou bem. — Falou Harry._

— _Nem vem com essa, fez eu me agasalhar toda e você vai assim, nem pensar, vou pegar uma jaqueta para você. — Falou Gina pegando a mochila onde estava as roupas dele e dela e tirando varias roupas até achar uma jaqueta dele — Coloca essa. — Falou Gina jogando a jaqueta para Harry que a colocou rapidamente._

— _Vem, com certeza aqui tem uma rede de flu. — Falou Harry depois de pegar Al enquanto Gina pegava James — Annie deve estar na cozinha. — Falou Harry seguindo para a cozinha, logo encontrou a elfa sentada comportada em uma cadeira._

— _Annie, vamos sair e você poderia fazer o jantar para nós? Não precisa ser muita coisa, um jantar simples apenas para nós aqui, pode deixar tudo na mesa e depois ir dormir, eu cuido do resto. — Falou Gina para a elfa que se levantou e assentiu._

— _Desejam algo em especial para a comida ou sobremesa? — Perguntou Annie educadamente._

— _Não, faça o que você achar melhor, como eu disse, você pode ir dormir depois do jantar estar pronto, mas se quiser pode nos esperar para chegar e jantar com nós na mesa. — Falou Gina para a elfa que parou para pensar._

— _Eu posso esperar vocês chegarem. — Falou a elfa._

— _Tudo bem, Annie aqui tem uma rede de flu ativa? — Perguntou Harry a elfa._

— _Sim Harry, levarei vocês até lá. — Falou Annie indo na frente enquanto Harry e Gina a acompanhavam atrás, subiram as escadas novamente e dessa vez Annie seguiu para o corredor esquerdo, onde ela havia dito estar o escritório a biblioteca e a tal sala de treinamento, ela entrou na segunda porta revelando um grande escritório, com uma grande lareira na parede esquerda — O pó esta acima da lareira, posso ajudá-los em mais alguma coisa? — Perguntou Annie para os dois que negaram com as cabeças._

_Os dois seguiram para a lareira e um de cada vez usou a lareira, Harry foi a frente com Al, dizendo que esperaria Gina ir depois, não demorou muito e os dois já estavam na recepção do St. Mungus._

— _Em que posso ajuda-los? — Perguntou a secretaria não deixando de olhar intensamente para Harry, o que não passou despercebido por Gina que começou a ficar impaciente ao ver que a secretaria estava enrolando apenas para bater papo com Harry — Pra quem é a consulta? — Perguntou a moça sorrindo largamente para Harry._

— _Para mim, pode nos ajudar com mais rapidez, não posso ficar esperando a noite toda aqui, sabe eu e o Harry temos filhos para dar comida e para fazer dormir hoje ainda. — Falou Gina fazendo o sorriso da moça sumir completamente._

— _Desculpe a demora, vocês serão atendidos no quarto andar, a doutora já espera por vocês. — Falou a secretaria voltando a ficar seria._

_O casal assentiu e seguiu para o quarto andar, Harry ria ao ouvir as reclamações de Gina quanto a secretaria, dizendo que era por isso que não gostava de ir em locais que não precisava, por que alem de não precisar as mulheres sempre se esqueciam que ela estava por perto e que ficavam sempre dando em cima dele._

— _Não precisa ficar assim Gina, sabe que não te trocaria por ninguém, deixa de ser ciumenta. — Falou Harry olhando para as placas que estavam em cima das portas indicando o nome dos doutores._

— _Eu ciumenta, não fui eu que dei um soco a uns tempos atrás no Dino só porque ele estava falando comigo. — Falou Gina irritando Harry que parou de olhar para as placas para olhar para ela._

— _É diferente. — Falou Harry dando de ombros._

— _E você pode me dizer essa grande diferença? — Perguntou Gina rindo._

— _Sim, eu não fiquei olhando intensamente para o corpo da moça, diferente do que ele estava fazendo com você. — Falou Harry parando em frente a uma porta, Gina ficou assustada ao ouvir aquilo, nem percebera isso, percebeu porque Harry ficava bravo quando se tocava no assunto Dino, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, ele falou — É esse a sala de consulta. — Avisou Harry._

— _Quem é a medica? — Perguntou Gina._

— _Astória Malfoy. — Respondeu Harry estranhando o nome — Deve ser esposa do Malfoy, tomara que seja uma pessoa completamente diferente dele. — Falou Gina — Fico surpresa dele ter se casado com alguém. — Falou Gina rindo baixinho._

— _Pare de rir. — Falou Harry para Gina que riu mais um pouco e parou._

_Harry bateu na porta e esperou pela autorização para entrar, depois de ouvir um baixo entre, Harry abriu a porta e junto de Gina entrou na sala de consulta, se depararam com uma sala toda pintada de branco, uma cama ao lado onde provavelmente colocavam as pessoas que faziam consultas mais precisas._

— _Podem entrar, fiquem a vontade. — Falou Astória, uma moça de cabelos escuros e olhos claros, tinha uma afeição gentil e calma — A consulta é para você? — Perguntou Astória olhando para Gina._

— _Sim. — Respondeu Gina._

— _Tudo bem, me dizem o que aconteceu, senti alguma dor? — Perguntou Astória com um pergaminho em mãos, onde escrevia varias coisas depois de Gina ter entregado vários documentos de si próprio._

— _Bom, fomos eu fui atacada hoje, na minha opinião eu não precisava vir aqui, mas Harry insistiu, bom como fui atacada por trás acabei caindo e batendo a cabeça, o que resultou em um machucado, e também tem alguns enjôos que eu sinto a algum tempo já. — Falou Gina enquanto Astória continuava a escrever._

— _Enjôos? A quanto tempo? — Perguntou Astória olhando para Gina._

— _Quanto tempo? — Perguntou Gina a Harry._

— _Há, faz quase três semanas eu acho, no mínimo duas semanas. — Respondeu Harry dando de ombros._

— _Espera um minuto, quem esta tendo enjôos? — Perguntou Astória divertida._

— _Ela. — Falou Harry apontando para Gina._

— _Desculpem, fiquei meia confusa, sabem, ela estar sentindo enjôos e você saber a quanto tempo, bom eu posso fazer alguns exames simples que pode nos dar a resposta para seus enjôos, quanto ao ser atacada, deite ali na maca que eu vou fazer um curativo na sua cabeça e fazer um exame simples pelo corpo, para ter certeza que não sofreu nenhuma lesão. — Falou Astória — Sr. Potter alguns exames eu prefiro fazer com apenas Gina, você poderia sair e esperar fora do consultório, como sei que esta uma bagunça lá fora, você pode deixar as crianças aqui, se quiser é claro. — Falou Astória a Harry que assentiu._

— _Tudo bem, mas quanto tempo vai demorar para sair o resultado desses exames? — Perguntou Harry se levantando com Al nos braços._

— _Não vai demorar, em alguns minutos os resultados já estarão prontos, você pode sair, por favor? — Perguntou Astória a Harry que assentiu._

— _Você vai ficar, James? Quer ficar com a mamãe? — Perguntou Harry para James que abraçou a mãe e assentiu — Você vai com o papai? — Perguntou Harry para Al que assentiu e deu tchau para Gina que fez o mesmo para ele._

— _Então, vamos começar? — Perguntou Astória para Gina que assentiu._

— _Fica quietinho, nada de fazer bagunça e nada de mexer nas coisas, fica sentadinho aqui enquanto eu fico ali. — Falou Gina para James que olhava para ela atentamente._

— _Mas mamãe... — Falou James._

— _Nada de mais, fica quietinho aqui. — Falou Gina colocando James sentado na cadeira, ele ficou sentado enquanto ela ia até a maca._

— _Tire a blusa, por favor, passarei uma poção em suas costas, caso tenha algum hematoma irá sumir até amanhã, se sentir alguma dor me avise. — Falou Astória enquanto ia até um armário o abrindo e tirando um pote de dentro._

_Gina se despiu da roupas de cima, ficando apenas de sutiã e se deitou na maca, de barriga para baixo olhando para James que olhava para ela atentamente, viu ele observar Astória passar a tal poção nas costas de Gina._

— _Pelo jeito não tem nenhum hematoma, suponho que caiu de costas no chão? — Perguntou Astória enquanto terminava de passar a poção nas costas de Gina._

— _Sim, mas não senti nenhuma dor, só bati a cabeça apenas. — Falou Gina._

— _Tudo bem, levante e pode se vestir, irei fazer um curativo na sua cabeça, como esta a sua mestruação? Normal? — Perguntou Astória enquanto limpava as mãos em um pano._

— _Mestruação? Esta atrasada faz um tempo já, porque? — Perguntou Gina confusa._

— _Preciso que faça um teste de gravidez, é normal pedir esse tipo de teste quando se há enjôos e mestruação atrasada, se conseguir urinar agora será mais fácil que eu já faço a mistura com a poção e já teremos certeza. — Falou Astória._

— _Bom, tudo bem então. — Falou Gina dando de ombros._

— _Aqui esta o recipiente onde pode colocar a urina, pode usar meu banheiro mesmo. — Falou Astória tirando o recipiente e dando a Gina que foi até o banheiro — E então, como seu nome? — Perguntou Astória a James que olhava para ela sorrindo._

— _James, e o seu? — Perguntou o menininho._

— _O meu é Astória. — Respondeu Astória._

— _Seu nome é História? — Perguntou James confuso fazendo Astória gargalhar._

— _Não, o meu nome é Astória, mas você é um menininho lindo em, cabelo bonito. — Falou Astória passando a mão nos cabelos lisos dele, o menino riu pelo carinho._

_Não demorou muito e Gina já estava saindo do banheiro, com o recipiente cheio de um liquido amarelo, ela olhou James rir e acabou por rir também._

— _Aqui Astória. — Falou Gina entregando o recipiente a Astória que assentiu, ela foi até um canto e fez algo que Gina não pode ver._

— _Bom, por enquanto que não sai o resultado, vamos fazer esse curativo, caso doa alguma coisa, me avise. — Falou Astória ficando ao lado de Gina, tirando os fios de cabelos de cima do machucado, em alguns minutos o curativo já estava feito — Vamos ver se já deu o resultado. — Falou Astória indo até onde havia colocado a urina misturada com uma poção, ao ver a cor vermelha teve certeza — Bom, uma boa noticia, você esta grávida, e como não houve sangramento, não houve nenhum aborto, peço para que venha aqui amanhã, para fazermos exames mais intensos para sabermos o estado do bebe. — Falou Astória._

_Gina não soube explicar o que sentiu no momento, toda vez que recebia a noticia de que estava grávida sentia uma felicidade inexplicável, nem percebera que seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas._

— _E então, você que um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha? — Perguntou Gina para James olhava para ela confusa._

— _Irmãzinha. — Respondeu James batendo as mãos._

— _Chamarei seu marido. — Falou Astória indo até a porta._

_Gina nem ao menos percebera a hora em que Harry havia entrado no escritório e já estava ao lado dela, olhando-a confusa, provavelmente por não saber o motivo das lagrimas e do sorriso._

— _Deixarei vocês a sós, vocês tem 10 minutos em, com licença. — Falou Astória saindo do escritório os deixando a sós junto das crianças._

— _O que aconteceu? Você esta bem? — Perguntou Harry confuso._

— _Coloca ele no chão. — Falou Gina apontando para Al._

_Harry assentiu e colocou Al no chão, que ficou em pé, olhando para cima para assim ficar olhando para o rosto dos pais._

— _Estou grávida. — Falou Gina de uma vez._

— _O que? — Perguntou Harry assustado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso._

— _Estou grávida, você será pai novamente. — Falou Gina sorrindo largamente._

_Harry ao entender o que a esposa falava, abriu um largo sorriso para ela, que logo se jogou em seus braços, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços e o abraçando forte, o moreno logo correspondeu e com cuidado para que não batesse em Al a girou no ar, a abraçando tão forte que os pés dela deixaram o chão._

— _Vamos ser pais novamente. — Falou Gina gargalhando._

— _Papai. — Chamou Al o pai que parou de girar a esposa e a colocou no chão, se abaixando para ficar na altura do menino mais novo._

— _Oi meu amor. — Falou Harry pegando Al no colo._

_Gina se abaixou também e pegou James que sorria largamente._

— _Vamos para casa? Já esta ficando tarde. — Falou Gina olhando para os menininhos que batiam as mãos._

_De repente a porta foi aberta com brusquidão e por ela entrou algumas pessoas carregando uma maca e Astória desesperada em seguida, os olhos dela estavam cheios de lagrimas._

— _Desculpem interromper, mas é que é urgente. — Falou Astória indo até a maca que continha uma pessoa em cima._

— _Quem é? — Perguntou Harry confuso._

— _É o Draco, ele chegou aqui nesse estado com meus filhos, não sei o que aconteceu. — Falou Astória usando vários feitiços em Draco que estava deitado na maca desacordado._

— _E as crianças estão bem? — Perguntou Gina._

_Antes que Astória pudesse dizer algo, entrou duas crianças pela porta acompanhados por uma mulher de cabelos loiros, a tal mulher estava ofegante e parecia estar assustada._

— _O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Harry a moça._

— _Hoje era dia de eu ficar com eles, de uma hora para a outra Draco apareceu na minha casa todo machucado, pedindo para trazer as crianças aqui, ele chegou aqui desacordado, não agüentou a aparatação. — Falou a moça para Harry._

— _Ele esta bem, só esta exausto e os machucados não fizeram bem junto com a aparatação, provavelmente vai ficar em observação, cuidarei dele aqui, eles vão ficar comigo. — Falou Astória apontando para as duas crianças que tinha os olhares assustados — Vocês estão bem? — Perguntou Astória chamando os dois para perto de si._

— _Mamãe. — Falaram os dois indo para junto dela._

— _Esses são meus filhos, Cath e Scorpius. — Falou Astória para Harry e Gina._

— _São lindos, mas precisamos ir, já esta na hora de irmos e esta ficando tarde, sem contar que amanhã teremos que dar um jeito naquele outro assunto. — Falou Gina para Harry._

— _Sim, Astória avise-me quando Draco ficar melhor, preciso conversar melhor com ele sobre esse ataque ou o que aconteceu com ele. — Falou Harry a Astória que assentiu._

— _Aviso sim, boa noite e fico feliz pela gravidez. — Falou Astória._

_Harry e Gina se despediram e juntos voltaram para casa, a ruiva já pensava em que nome dar para o bebê, se fosse menino ou menina, já pensava em decorar o quarto e todo o resto._

— _Você nem esta empolgada né? — Perguntou Harry rindo dela._

— _Mas é claro, grávida mais uma vez. — Respondeu Gina rindo._

— _É, eu tendo que ir comprar as coisas que você desejar, ter que agüentar seus puns fedidos, o seu mau humor vindo e indo. — Falou Harry rindo e fazendo a esposa olhar feio para ela._

— _Engraçado, mas poderemos ouvir o coraçãozinho do bebê, sentir os chutes e todo o resto que com certeza sempre traz alegria. — Falou Gina rindo._

— _Ele é um pouco mais novo que o da Hermione, vai nascer quase que junto se deixar. — Falou Harry._

— _Seria legal, olha esse cheirinho, vamos Annie já deve ter terminado o jantar. — Falou Gina indo para a cozinha junto do marido e dos filhos, ao chegarem de depararam já com a mesa feita._

— _Harry, já estou terminando de fazer o suco, se quiserem podem começar a jantar, já sirvo o suco a vocês. — Falou Annie indicando a jarra de suco pela metade._

— _Vamos começar a dando comida para os meninos. — Falou Gina para Harry que assentiu._

_Os dois se sentaram a mesa, cada um dos dois com um filho do lado, para darem comida separadamente, os meninos comiam e depois de terem terminado de comer tiveram que dar suco que já estava terminado em copos, já que haviam deixado as mamadeiras na antiga casa._

— _Ainda bem que eles não é de mamarem muito a noite, se não estaríamos ferrados hoje. — Falou Gina colocando os dois copos e pratos na pia — Vamos comer Annie? — Perguntou Gina a elfa._

— _É claro, não se incomodam mesmo de eu sentar-me a mesa? — Perguntou Annie._

— _É claro que não, vamos só colocar as crianças na cama, já estão quase dormindo sentados, olha. — Falou Gina indicando os dois que bocejavam de sono._

— _Vamos logo antes que eles caiam da cadeira de tanto sono. — Falou Harry pegando Al enquanto Gina pegava James novamente, os dois subiram para o quarto em que haviam entrado antes e colocaram as duas crianças no centro da cama, pegando os vários travesseiros na borda da cama._

_Voltaram a descer para a cozinha para assim jantarem, apreciaram a comida da elfa que estava deliciosa e depois que Annie voltou para seu aposento Gina colocou as coisas da mesa na pia e juntos voltaram para o quarto, Gina colocou uma roupa para dormir enquanto Harry ia tomar banho, após sair do banheiro e se vestir Harry achou estranho não ver a esposa já deitada, mas se acalmou rapidamente ao vê-la na varanda apreciando as estrelas._

— _Esta frio demais para uma mulher grávida ficar ai, no sereno. — Falou Harry passando uma coberta em volta de si e da ruiva._

— _Soubemos a menos de 2 horas e você já esta todo preocupado. — Falou Gina rindo e ficando de frente para Harry que a puxou para mais perto de si._

— _É claro ué, temos que dormir agora, vamos mimi um pouco mocinha. — Falou Harry indo até a cama ainda abraçado a ela._

— _Nossa, já não basta meus irmãos me tratarem como criança tem você também, o que acha que vai ser? — Perguntou Gina sorrindo largamente._

_Harry foi até a varanda e fechou a porta de vidro que levava até lá, impedindo que o vento gelado entrasse no quarto._

— _Como assim? — Perguntou Harry confuso._

— _O sexo do bebê Harry, acha que vai ser menino ou menina? — Perguntou Gina._

— _Acho que de menino já esta bom, poderia ser uma menina, eu prefiro que seja uma menina, com os cabelinhos vermelhos, os olhos castanhos, se bem que se for castanhos iguais aos seus, é capaz de eu não conseguir mentir para ela. — Falou Harry rindo e indo até a ruiva, a beijando carinhosamente nos lábios — Agora vamos dormir porque teremos que dividir a cama com os outros dois grandões ai. — Falou Harry indicando James e Al que dormiam espaçosamente na grande cama._

— _Vamos né. — Falou Gina se deitando, enquanto Harry jogava a coberta por cima deles e em seguida desligava as luzes do quarto, se deitando logo em seguida com cuidado para não machucar as crianças que estavam entre eles._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

— E foi assim que aconteceu. — Falou Harry por fim.

— Eu ainda não entendi, de onde saiu essa ideia de colocar rastreador? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Hermione, se você não se lembra, esse negocio aconteceu no mesmo dia em que chegamos em casa e estava tudo revirado. — Falou Rony (adulto) para a esposa.

— No dia seguinte, o Malfoy foi falar comigo, disse que ele foi visitar os pais dele e encontrou tudo revirado também, os pais dele estavam caídos no chão desmaiados, e depois ele foi atacado, por pouco ele conseguiu aparatar, já que foram muitos atrás deles, enquanto atrás de vocês foram apenas uma pessoa, por sorte. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Na manhã seguinte eu soube que as pessoas que atacaram a Gina eram pessoas que havia fugido de Azkaban naquela mesma noite, com a ajuda de algumas outras pessoas que conseguiram se livrar de Azkaban ao dizer que estavam sendo controlados pela maldição _imperius_. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Foi então que veio a ideia de usar rastreadores, a maioria dos comensais são sangue puros ou mestiços, nunca iriam imaginar em idéias trouxas, teríamos apenas que colocar rastreadores em coisas que andassem sempre com aqueles que fossem seqüestrados para nos atingir. — Falou Draco aparecendo atrás deles sem ninguém perceber.

— _Sinistro ele em. _— Sussurrou Rose para Al ao levar um susto por ver Draco aparecer de uma hora para a outra.

— E onde colocaram esses rastreadores? — Perguntou Helena.

— Aliança. — Responderam os homens mais velhos e do futuro.

Harry (adulto) sabendo que a mulher teria um ataque encostou a cabeça nas costas dela, para assim poder agüentar os gritos.

— O QUE? VOCÊ COLOCOU ISSO ONDE HARRY JAMES POTTER? NA MINHA ALIANÇA? — Gritou Gina (adulto) para Harry que apenas escutava.

— Quem comprou a aliança foi eu mesmo. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— É, mas quem usa é eu, quem limpa sou eu, então é tecnicamente minha. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o marido que deu de ombros mais uma vez.

— E tem um na sua varinha também, diz ele que é por precaução. — Falou Draco rindo e subindo as escadas para o andar de cima, onde ficavam os quartos, Harry (adulto) o seguiu com os olhos transbordando raiva.

— O Malfoy, fica quieto que você ganha mais vai. — Falou Harry (adulto) para Draco que nem se preocupou em olhar para trás.

— _Você esta ferrado na minha mão Sr. Potter. _— Sussurrou Gina (adulta) para Harry antes de se levantar e subir para o andar de cima.

_Ótimo, isso era tudo o que eu precisava para essa noite. Pensou Harry (adulto) vendo sua esposa subir as escadas sem nem ao menos olhar para trás._

— Bom, eu vou dormir né. — Falou Harry (adulto) se levantando — Vai você também ou, já esta quase dormindo ai, sua mãe não te agüenta mais não e com certeza eu prefiro te deixar dormir ai do que ter que te levar até o seu dormitório. — Falou Harry (adulto) para James que já estava bocejando.

— Ótimo pai você é em. — Reclamou James.

— Eu estou mesmo pensando em ser um pai mais severo. — Falou Harry (adulto) se espreguiçando.

— O que tem em mente? — Perguntou James.

— Bom, posso colocar horário de recolher em casa, sabe, horário de dormir as 21:00, limite de tempo na internet, limite de créditos no celular, e da próxima vez que pegar detenção, quem sabe você fica sem dinheiro para o resto do ano. — Falou Harry (adulto) deixando James para trás com cara de assustado cada vez que ele falava mais alguma coisa.

— Não pode fazer isso. — Falou James para o pai.

— E porque eu não faria? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) já quase no ultimo degrau da escada — E é pra você ir dormir também Al, ou se não vai todo mundo para o salão comunal antes que fique mais tarde ainda. — Falou Harry sumindo da vista deles.

— Bom, vocês já conhecem o Harry do futuro, espero que tenham gostado do que minha irmã fez com ele. — Falou Rony (adulto) rindo e se levantando, indo pelo mesmo caminho que Harry (adulto) acabara de ir.

— Rony, você se acha o engraçadinho né? A Gina não fez nada com o Harry. — Falou Hermione (adulta) se levantando e seguindo o mesmo caminho que o do marido.

— _Vou te ensinar a identificar o que é brincadeira e o que é verdade, de um jeito mais divertido. — _Falou Rony (adulto) esperando a esposa terminar de subir as escadas — ROSE, HORA DE IR PARA O SALÃO COMUNAL EM. — Gritou Rony (adulto) para a filha que assentiu.

— Eu vou indo, antes que minha mãe volte e arranque alguma parte do meu corpo. — Falou James se levantando.

— Vai só porque não quer que sua mãe volte ou porque já esta quase caindo de sono ai? — Perguntou Teddy para James que olhou feio para ele — Afinal seu pai já avisou que não te levara no colo ou quer que ele troque sua fralda antes de ir dormir? — Perguntou Teddy rindo mais ainda.

— Cala a boca Teddy, não enche o saco. — Falou James saindo da sala precisa com o olhar de todos sobre si.

— Pelo que eu saiba, fomos trocados por mãos da mesma pessoa. — Falou Al se levantando junto de Elliz.

— Já vou pai, boa noite. — Falou Elliz para Carlinhos que assentiu.

Juntos saíram Al e Elliz pelo mesmo caminho que James.

— Alguém esqueceu o próprio filho em. — Falou Teddy rindo, olhou para Helena como se fosse um sinal de que ele falara para ela.

— Ai meu Merlin, cadê o Felipe? — Perguntou Helena se levantando e olhando em direção as escadas.

— Olhe pelo lado bom, o Malfoy ainda não jogou o Felipe de lá de cima. — Falou Carlinhos rindo até levar um forte beliscão de Helena que olhou com raiva para ele — Ai, se quer saber o que aconteceu, vai até lá. — Falou Carlinhos passando a mão onde acabara de ser beliscado.

— Você vai lá agora. — Falou Helena apontando em direção a escada.

— Não vou não. — Falou Carlinhos com cara de bravo.

— Vai sim. — Falou Helena meia que autoritária.

— Você escolhe, ou vai lá e continua casado ou você não vai e vira um homem divorciado e terá que arcar com um enterro de seu filho, o que significa que terá que gastar dinheiro com o divorcio e com o enterro. — Falou Helena ameaçadora.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Sim, saiba Carlinhos que se eu me separar de você, eu arranco o seu instrumento e o queimo, ou seja você será um homem divorciado e sem instrumento ou melhor um meio homem. — Falou Helena fazendo Carlinhos colocar as duas mãos em cima do centro das calças.

— Tá bom estou indo já. — Falou Carlinhos se levantando e passando o mais longe possível de Helena que ainda tinha o olhar ameaçador.

— Ela não herdou isso de mim não. — Falou Sirius depois que Helena subiu pelo mesmo caminho que Carlinhos.

— Deve ser da Lene, ela sempre quis arrancar seu instrumento mesmo. — Falou Remo para o amigo que olhou feio para ele.

— Aquilo que ela falava era só da boca pra fora. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

ALGUNS MINUTOS ANTES (DRACO MALFOY (ADULTO))

Depois de ver que Astória (adulta) já havia dormido ao lado de Cath, Draco saio da sala precisa indo em direção da ala hospitalar, estava preocupado com a Astória em fase adolescente depois de saber que ela fora torturada por Dafne, afinal com sua esposa aquilo não havia acontecido.

Antes de sair, encontrou Scorpius e pediu para que ele olhasse Cath e Astória que no momento dormiam na mesma cama, como em alguns outros momentos Astória cuidava de Cath como uma menininha que precisava da companhia da mãe para dormir, para assim que o bicho papão não a pegasse como Cath dizia quando pequena.

Depois de ter pedido o favor a Scorpius voltou a andar em direção da ala hospitalar, chegando ao local encontrou o lugar vazio, ao fundo pode ver que uma cortina fechava algo que estava no centro, se lembrou que costumavam fazer aquilo quando tinha alguém doente gravemente e precisavam ficar isolados.

Procurou pela enfermeira, mas não a achou, deu de ombros e entrou no local indo em direção a cortina, hesitou no começo em abrir a cortina, imaginando que a menina poderia estar em uma situação ruim, mas a preocupação era maior então abriu a cortina se deparando com uma Astória adolescente deitada na cama, após entrar no local fechou a cortina atrás de si e procurou por uma cadeira onde pudesse se sentar ao lado dela, e logo achou, se sentou ao lado da cama e pegou a mão da menina entre as suas.

_Como sempre macia. Pensou Draco (adulto) ao sentir a maciez das mãos de Astória entre as suas, a pequena e delicada mão entre as suas._

— Como podem tentar fazer mal a algum anjo? Como podem cometer tal pecado contra você? — Perguntou Draco (adulto) passando a mão nas bochechas da morena em uma leve caricia — Porque fizeram isso com você? — Perguntou Draco fazendo o carinho novamente.

— O que faz aqui?

Draco (adulto) nem ao menos percebera que alguém acabara de entrar por entre as cortinas, olhou para a pessoa e achou estranho ver sua versão mais nova, com exatamente 15 anos, ele olhava de Astória, para as mãos que estavam juntas e em seguida para ele mesmo.

— Não vai me responder? — Perguntou Draco (adolescente).

— E porque responderia? — Perguntou Draco (adulto) soltando a mão de Astória delicadamente a depositando na cama macia de lençóis brancos.

— Você esta brincando comigo? Eu chego aqui e vejo você segurando a mão dela, não tem uma filha para cuidar não? — Perguntou Draco (adolescente) já se irritando.

— Tenho, tenho sim uma filha, eu já cuidei dela, se quiser pode ir ter certeza de que ela esta bem se esta tão preocupado com a Cath. — Falou Draco (adulto).

— Que mania é essa das pessoas ficarem dizendo que eu estou preocupada com ela? — Perguntou Draco (adolescente) mais para si mesmo do que para o homem loiro que estava a sua frente.

— Se alguém mais que eu disse isso é por que você esta aparentando estar preocupado. — Falou Draco (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Não tenta me fazer mudar de assunto, sua mulher não vai ficar com ciúmes por você estar aqui? Quer dizer, me disseram que Astória era amiga da sua família, e seria muito estranho esse tipo de amizade, onde você se preocupa com ela e todo o resto, ou você se preocupa tanto assim por ela e você são amantes? — Perguntou Draco (adolescente) apontando para Astória e depois para Draco (adulto).

Draco (adulto) teve vontade de rir do que acabara de ouvir.

— Não, eu e ela não somos amantes, mas já tivemos nossos vários momentos íntimos, quer dizer ainda temos. — Falou Draco (adulto) rindo ao ver a cara de espanto do mais jovem.

— Astória não é mulher para isso. — Falou Draco (adolescente).

— Eu sei disso. — Falou Draco (adulto) olhando brevemente para Astória que continuava dormindo — Por acaso, quem disse que Astória é uma amiga da família? — Perguntou Draco (adulto) confuso.

— Seus filhos. — Respondeu Draco (adolescente).

— Você é idiota ou apenas se faz de um? — Perguntou Draco (adulto) para o adolescente que fechou os punhos de raiva.

— Não sou nenhum dos dois, mas porque me acha burro? — Perguntou Draco (adolescente).

— Porque até agora você não percebeu que minha esposa e Astória são as mesmas pessoas. — Falou Draco (adulto) fazendo o mais jovem arregalar os olhos de susto.

— Isso não pode ser verdade, você esta apenas brincando comigo. — Falou Draco (adolescente) rindo seco.

— Tudo bem, você até pode não ser burro, mas confesse que é cego, nunca percebeu a semelhança entre Astória e Cath? — Perguntou Draco (adulto).

— Elas tem algumas semelhanças, mas... — Draco (adolescente) não sabia o que falar — Como isso aconteceu? — Perguntou Draco surpreso.

— Quer que eu te explique como fizemos a Cath e o Scorpius? — Perguntou Draco (adulto) divertido com a conversa e com a cara que sua versão mais nova fez ao ele dizer aquilo.

— Não, estou falando como aconteceu de vocês ficarem juntos. — Explicou Draco (adolescente).

— Bom, aconteceu e guerra e ela perdeu o pai, foi nesse momento que eu conheci ela, ela viu a morte do pai e antes dele falecer completamente ele pediu para eu cuidar dela, depois disso eu comecei a me aproximar mais dela, ficamos cada vez mais próximos e ai ela começou a me mudar, sabe, me fazer de uma pessoa melhor, então eu me apaixonei por ela e ela o mesmo e acabamos nos casando. — Explicou Draco (adulto).

— Astória é casca dura, quase me matou só porque eu a abracei. — Falou Draco (adolescente).

— Ela é assim mesmo, mas depois ela se acostuma a você, e as recaídas ajudaram bastante. — Falou Draco (adulto).

— Vocês também já tiveram recaídas? — Perguntou Draco (adolescente) sem perceber.

— Sim, demorou um bom tempo até ela acreditar em mim quando eu disse que a amava, porque vocês também já tiveram recaídas? — Perguntou Draco (adulto) curioso.

— Apenas algumas vezes. — Falou Draco (adolescente).

— Bom, eu vou indo, se deixar daqui a pouco Astória acorda e percebe que sai do quarto. — Falou Draco (adulto) indo até a cortina.

— Não, espera ai, foi você que deixou um recado de melhoras aqui para a Astória junto de uma flor? — Perguntou Draco (adolescente).

— Foi sim, porque? — Perguntou Draco (adulto) já com a mão na cortina.

— É que ela pensou que foi eu, então eu apenas estou tendo certeza que não é apenas uma brincadeira, e só para deixar claro quem fez isso com ela foi a Dafne, achando que assim a Astória se afastaria de mim ou vice versa. — Falou Draco (adolescente) para o outro que assentiu.

— Tudo bem, vou indo e cuida dela em. — Falou Draco (adulto) para o mais jovem que assentiu, saindo logo em seguida de dentro das cortinas, voltando para a sala precisa.

— Desculpe Asty, tive que ir tomar banho. — Falou Draco (adolescente) se sentando ao lado da morena e pegando a mão dela a colocando entre as suas — Voce esta assim a tão pouco tempo e já estou sentindo falta de você brigando comigo. — Falou Draco fazendo carinho nas mãos da morena que continuou serena.

Um pouco mais longe dali Draco (adulto) seguia para a sala precisa, imaginou que a leitura já havia acabado, já que pelo caminho viu varias pessoas que olhavam para ele e as vezes sussurravam com os amigos e apontando para ele.

— _Esse povo não tem o que fazer mesmo. _— Sussurrou Draco (adulto) para si mesmo, não demorou muito e chegou na sala precisa, ao chegar lá encontrou varias pessoas na sala conversando sobre a ideia do rastreador, ele disse sobre de onde veio a ideia de colocar rastreador nelas e quanto ao fato de Harry (adulto) ter colocado também na varinha, subiu para o quarto onde estava Astória enquanto ainda podia ouvir Harry (adulto) gritar alguma coisa a ele, estranhou o fato de ver uma pessoa parada no batente da porta e ao se aproximar mais, percebeu ser Felipe.

— O que faz aqui? — Perguntou Draco fazendo o menino dar um pulo de susto.

— Eu... Eu... — Tentava falar Felipe sem gaguejar, mas o susto foi tão grande de ouvir a voz do pai de Cath que ficou até mesmo desconcertado.

— Não consegue responder? — Perguntou Draco para o menino que olhava para os lados, tentando juntar as palavras.

— Eu só vim ver ela. — Respondeu Felipe soltando um longo suspiro depois de ter conseguido responder, olhou brevemente para a menina que dormia na cama ao lado da mãe, Scorpius estava sentada na cama, olhando as duas.

— Eu posso conversar com você? Em particular. — Falou Draco para o menino que parou para pensar um momento e depois assentiu, Draco apontou para um canto mais longe da porta e Felipe entendeu, indo para mais longe da porta, antes de seguir o menino, Draco fechou a porta onde sua esposa e seus filhos estavam, quando já estava ao lado do menino logo começou a falar — O que tem com minha filha? — Perguntou ele direto, sem rodeios.

— Eu e ela somos amigos. — Respondeu Felipe rapidamente.

— Garoto, não tente ser mais esperto que eu, já notei a aproximação de vocês dois. — Falou Draco para o menino que pensou, olhou para os lados em busca de respostas.

— Bom, para sermos amigos precisamos ser próximos. — Falou Felipe sorrindo fracamente.

— Já pedi para não tentar ser mais esperto que eu, e se fosse teria uma resposta mais plausível do que essa, quando eu disse aproximação, disse um tipo de aproximação mais intima, entre homem e mulher, pode entender o que eu estou querendo dizer, só rezo para que essa aproximação não passou por entre as roupas. — Falou Draco torcendo para que ele afirmasse que o que ele acabara de dizer era verdade.

— Não. — Falou Felipe rapidamente.

— Não o que? — Perguntou Draco.

— Não chegamos a fazer isso, digo... Como pode estar perguntando para mim se eu fiz sexo com sua filha como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Quero lembrar a você que eu já tive 16 anos, é essa sua idade? — Perguntou Draco a Felipe que assentiu — Bom, eu já tive essa idade, e sei como é difícil se segurar, só não quero que machuque minha filha, seja fisicamente ou emocionalmente. — Falou Draco.

— Bom, estamos ficando a um tempo, mas eu não sei se vai dar certo, eu não sei se ela esta gostando mesmo de mim, eu gosto dela e não é minha intenção fazer ela ficar triste. — Falou Felipe.

— Eu não entendo mais os jovens, vocês meninos parecem ser as pessoas mais corajosas do mundo, fazem o que quiser com algumas meninas, mas com outras não tem nem coragem de perguntar a ela se gosta mesmo de vocês? — Perguntou Draco.

— Uma coisa é você fazer coisas com uma menina que não gosta, afinal não irá afetar seu emocional, mas levar um fora da pessoa que ama é horrível, nunca pensou dessa maneira? — Perguntou Felipe.

Draco parou para pensar no que ele acabara de dizer, preferiu não admitir que já havia pensado daquela maneira e de que já havia usado aquele jeito de pensar quando queria alguma menina.

— Bom, amanhã você conversa com a Cath, já estou indo dormir e tenho que tirar a outra da cama da Cath se não é capaz dela dormir ali para sempre. — Falou Draco.

— Tá bom. — Falou Felipe.

— Se resolva logo com minha filha, se eu souber que minha filha esta triste, se prepare para correr ou fugir do país. — Falou Draco, antes que ele pudesse se virar, escutou uma voz masculina atrás dele.

— Espero que isso não seja uma ameaça contra meu filho, Malfoy. — Falou Carlinhos que havia escutado o final da conversa.

Draco se virou e se deparou com Carlinhos atrás de si e Helena atrás dele, ele olhou para os dois calmamente.

— Não, não é uma ameaça, é apenas uma demonstração do que eu faria caso ele magoasse minha filha, mas devo imaginar que a mãe dele não ensinou ele a magoar meninas direitas, não é? — Perguntou Draco normalmente para Helena.

— Eu nunca admitiria isso, Felipe vamos conversar. — Falou Helena para Felipe que assentiu.

— Com licença, tenho que cuidar de algumas pessoas. — Falou Draco voltando para o quarto em que estava sua família.

— O que ele falou? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Nada, apenas quis entender minhas intenções com a Cath. — Respondeu Felipe dando de ombros.

— Mas você e seu irmão só sabem arrumar confusão em. — Falou Carlinhos.

— O que o Fernando fez? — Perguntou Felipe confuso.

— Nada, chama o Scorpius para voltar para o salão comunal, já esta ficando tarde. — Falou Helena para o filho que assentiu e fez o que ela pedira.

— Não quero nem ver qual será a reação do Gui ao saber que a filha dele não é mais virgem. — Falou Carlinhos para a esposa — Pode se preparando, terá que fazer de tudo para ele não avançar no Fernando. — Falou Carlinhos para a morena que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Sabe, vocês Weasley devem parar de pensar que as mulheres da sua família não sabe se defender, sabe, é igual a Gina, se deixar alguns dos seus irmãos podem pensar que sua irmã casou virgem. — Falou Helena.

— Ela não casou virgem? — Perguntou Carlinhos de olhos arregalados.

— Não, e pare de pensar que foi o Harry que forçou a barra, porque não foi não, pelo contrario, vocês deviam dar um troféu a ele por ter perdido a virgindade apenas com 18 anos, depois que Gina fez 17, e quer saber de outra coisa? — Perguntou Helena.

— Diga. — Respondeu Carlinhos.

— Harry e Gina nunca fizeram amor na casa de seus pais, Gina diz que Harry acha um desrespeito um homem fazer amor com a mulher na casa do pai dela. — Falou Helena.

— Também acho isso. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Carlinhos, a primeira vez que fizemos amor foi na casa do meu pai. — Falou Helena como se fosse obvio.

— Mentira, foi na casa da sua avó, a casa que seu pai mais odeia. — Falou Carlinhos indo para a porta onde ficava seu quarto e o da esposa.

— É o mesmo lugar. — Falou Helena também indo para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Nunca fizemos em Hogwarts. — Falou Carlinhos com as mãos na cintura dela, a puxando até a cama — Tomou a poção ontem? — Perguntou Carlinhos dando um leve selinho.

— Sim. — Respondeu Helena.

— Ótimo, fará efeito hoje, estamos velhos demais para ter filhos. — Falou Carlinhos rindo para a esposa que assentiu.

— Mas não estamos velhos para fazer isso né. — Falou Helena para o marido que riu e negou com a cabeça.

— Você tem energia o suficiente, espera ai. — Falou Carlinhos indo até a porta e a trancando, voltando para o lado da esposa na cama que sorriu largamente para ele.

Draco (adulto) depois que voltou para o quarto onde a esposa estava dormindo, teve que rir ao ver a situação em que as duas estavam, abraçadas como antigamente, quando Cath passava a maior parte da vida na França e depois quando voltava para a casa dos pais, gostava de ficar abraçada com a mãe durante a noite, contando as coisas que havia acontecido na escola até caírem no sono.

Ele se despediu do filho ao ver Felipe o chamando para ir para o salão comunal, e indo até o lado da esposa acariciou o rosto dela que se mexeu um pouco.

— Ei, esta na hora de irmos para nosso quarto, Asty. — Chamou Draco a morena que reclamou mais uma vez.

— Draco... só mais cinco minutos. — Falou Asty tentado afastar a mão do marido de seu rosto.

— Não vai ter jeito mesmo de você levantar. — Falou Draco a pegando no colo com cuidado, teve um pouco de dificuldades em tirar os braços dela de volta de Cath, foi com a morena no colo até o corredor e pediu um quarto, em minutos uma porta apareceu de frente para o quarto de Cath, abriu a porta e colocou Astória na cama macia que tinha no centro do quarto, a cobriu e voltou para o quarto da filha.

Foi até a menina e a arrumou direito na cama, já que ela estava desajeitada por ter dormido com a mãe abraçada a si, a cobriu e antes de sair deu um leve beijo na testa da menina.

— Te amo, papai. — Ouviu Cath falar sonolenta, olhou para ela e pode ver ela abrir um pouco os olhos sonolentos antes de dar um fraco sorriso.

— Também te amo. — Falou Draco percebendo que a menina já voltara a dormir, fechou a porta do quarto e seguiu para o que a esposa estava a encontrando do jeito em que havia deixado, fechou a porta do quarto e a trancou como de costume, tirou a varinha do bolso e deixou em cima de um criado mudo ao lado da cama, antes de se deitar, se lembrou que haviam dado a ele uma roupa mais confortável para dormir, se trocou e usando magia trocou Astória também, tirando a varinha dela do bolso e se deitando com ela deitada em seu peito.

— Boa noite, meu amor e obrigado por ter me trocado. — Falou Astória sonolenta.

— Boa noite, pelo jeito Scorpius não é o único bebê da família. — Falou Draco abraçando Astória com intensidade e dormindo logo em seguida.

Um por um, todos que estavam juntos na sala precisa subiam para seus quartos, até ficarem apenas Remo e Tonks, os dois se olharam.

— Ér, eu quero ir ver meus pais, faz tempo que não os vejo e eles nem conhecem o Teddy, poderíamos pedir autorização a Dumbledore para contar a eles sobre o futuro. — Falou Tonks.

— Seria uma boa ideia. — Falou Remo para Tonks.

— Você esta acostumado a conhecer os pais da mulher que esta namorando recentemente? — Perguntou Tonks para Remo que nem precisou parar pra pensar.

— Ér, eu não namoro a muito tempo, e não namorei muitas vezes, só uma vez quer dizer, então não, eu não sou acostumado com isso, porque? — Perguntou Remo confuso.

— Apenas por curiosidade. — Respondeu Tonks dando de ombros.

— E você, já namorou muitas vezes? — Perguntou Remo podendo perceber o pouco de ciúmes que sentiu ao dizer aquilo.

— Não, que menino ou homem iria querer uma pessoa desastrada como eu? Na minha época escolar, eu era apenas o motivo de risada entre a turma. — Falou Tonks cabisbaixa.

— Eu não acho você desastrada, você fica muito fofa quando sem querer quebra alguma coisa e fica toda corada de vergonha. — Falou Remo apertando a bochecha dela.

— Não faz isso, fica parecendo que eu sou uma simples criança. — Falou Tonks ficando envergonhada quando ouviu a risada dele.

— Tonks, só porque vocês tem essas características não quer dizer que você seja uma criança, olha eu que tenho medo até de ne aproximar de uma mulher. — Falou Remo.

— E eu acho que você fica muito fofo por estar sendo cantado por uma mulher. — Falou Tonks rindo.

— Eu não tenho um pingo de jeito com as mulheres, sério mesmo. — Falou Remo ficando também envergonhado.

— Bom, deixando esses assuntos que nos deixam envergonhados, vamos mesmo na casa dos meus pais amanha? — Perguntou Tonks.

— É claro, vamos dormir. — Falou Remo se levantando segurando na cintura dela e a levantando em seguida, abraçando-a por trás seguiu para a escada, assim que chegou no corredor de quartos, fechou os olhos e imaginou um quarto, e ao fundo apareceu uma porta — Vai dormir comigo ou em outro lugar? — Perguntou Remo para Tonks.

— Vou dormir com você. — Respondeu Tonks sorrindo para ele que retribuiu o sorriso.

— Ótimo. — Falou Remo entrando no quarto, assim que fechou a porta e a trancou virou Tonks de frente para si e a beijou com intensidade, a abraçou fortemente pela cintura enquanto ela o abraçava com os braços entrelaçados no pescoço, Remo durante o beijo ia em direção a cama e quando já estava lá, deitou a mulher que no momento estava com os cabelos mudando de rosa para loiro.

Já no salão comunal da Grifinória, estavam todos sentados juntos de frente para a lareira que os aqueciam.

— Eu vou dormir. — Falou Gina se levantando — Estar triste da uma vontade de dormir para sempre. — Falou Gina se espreguiçando.

— Vou até lá em cima com você. — Falou Harry subindo as escadas e indo em direção ao dormitório.

— Ele tem sorte que a escada não ta com aquele feitiço louco. — Falou Rose — Pior que eu nem vi o Hugo, uma hora dessas ele deve estar roncando. — Falou Rose rindo.

— Felipe, o que meu pai falou com você? — Perguntou Scorpius para Felipe que estava distraído, ele estava pensando no que Draco havia dito a ele.

— O que? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Aquela hora em que meu pai foi falar com você. — Explicou Scorpius.

— Bom, ele não falou nada de interessante. — Falou Felipe o mais convincente possível — Eu vou dormir. — Falou Felipe se levantando — Boa noite — Falou dando tchau e subindo pela escada do dormitório masculino.

— Ele esta estranho, não é? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Estava preocupado com Cath, foi lá falar com ela, mas ela já estava dormindo na hora em que ele chegou lá. — Falou Scorpius.

— Depois eu falo com ele. — Falou Fernando.

No andar de cima, mais especificamente em frente a porta do dormitório feminino estavam Harry e Gina, a ruiva ao se lembrar do que leram naquela noite já sentia seus olhos se enchendo de lagrimas, e isso não passava despercebido por Harry.

— Ei, esquece aquilo, por favor. — Pediu Harry a encostando na parede e limpando o rosto dela que já estava molhado de lagrimas.

— Eu não consigo. — Falou Gina baixinho.

— Consegue sim. — Falou Harry dando um leve selinho nela e a puxando para um abraço forte, ela retribuiu o abraço e encostou o rosto no peito dele, ainda chorando — Vamos, você precisa dormir. — Falou Harry abrindo a porta do dormitório e entrando com ela ainda abraçando ele.

— Vou me trocar. — Falou Gina terminando com o abraço e pegando seu pijama, Harry pensando que ela iria se trocar ali, se virou de costas para ela, com o rosto corado de vergonha — Harry, eu vou me trocar no banheiro, pode se virar, fica a vontade, só não meche nas coisas das meninas. — Falou Gina indo para a porta que seria o banheiro, com o pijama nas mãos.

Harry soltou um longo suspiro, pensou que em toda sua vida nunca ficaria envergonhado daquele jeito, se sentou na cama da menina e esperou que ela voltasse, não demorou muito e pode escutar a porta do banheiro ser aberto, e por ela sair Gina com um pijama de frio de cor branca.

— Nunca te vi envergonhado assim. — Falou Gina rindo de Harry.

— Engraçadinha. — Falou Harry para a ruiva que sorriu.

Ele se levantou ao ver ela começar a arrumar a cama, e logo se deitar.

— Boa noite, amanhã vai estar melhor. — Falou Harry a beijando e logo desligando a luz do quarto, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si, enquanto Gina continuava na cama, se acomodando melhor para conseguir dormir.

Harry desceu as escadas e depois de desejar boa noite a todos os que continuavam ali, foi para o seu próprio dormitório, encontrando Felipe já deitado na cama.

— Já vai dormir? — Perguntou Harry pegando seu pijama.

— Vou tentar. — Respondeu Felipe.

— Só dormindo mesmo para esquecer o que aconteceu hoje. — Falou Harry para o loiro que assentiu.

— Boa noite. — Falou Felipe virando para o lado contrario em que Harry estava, o moreno assentiu e deu de ombros, começando a se trocar ali mesmo indo dormir logo em seguida que já estava de pijama.

Já no andar de baixo, todos estavam em silencio, um de cada vez ia subindo para seus respectivos dormitórios, sobrando apenas Fred, Jorge, Rony e Hermione.

— Eu vou indo. — Falou Hermione.

— Vou até lá em cima com você. — Falou Rony vendo que os irmãos gêmeos precisariam de um momento a sós, Hermione assentiu e junto do namorado subiu para a escada do seu dormitório.

— E então. — Falou Jorge para o irmão que continuou a olhar para ele.

— Então o que? — Perguntou Fred.

— Você devia ter me contado Fred, somos irmãos. — Falou Jorge como se fosse obvio.

— Se eu falasse para você teria que falar para a mamãe e pro papai também, o que queria que eu fizesse, ele não me contou para eu poder reagir melhor, apenas me contou porque queria que eu passasse um pouco mais de tempo com Roxanne e o Fred II, porque os filhos dele nunca me conheceram. — Falou Fred.

— Sabe como é difícil saber como meu irmão vai morrer? — Perguntou Jorge sentindo seus olhos ficarem cheios de lagrimas, não demorou muito e a primeira lagrima escorreu por seu rosto.

— Eu entendo você, também não consigo imaginar minha vida sem algum dos meus irmãos, mas eu só posso pedir uma coisa pra você Jorge. — Falou Fred.

— E o que é? — Perguntou Jorge.

— Se caso eu morresse, eu nunca iria querer ver você caído, não queria que você ficasse sofrendo por tanto tempo, é claro a perda demora um tempo para passar, mas eu queria que você seguisse sua vida, que continuasse o que começamos, só porque eu morri não quer dizer que você não pudesse seguir o que fizemos sozinho. — Falou Fred.

— E você acha que seria fácil, a minha vida inteira eu tive sua ajuda, tudo o que eu fiz foi com a sua ajuda, eu provavelmente pensaria que sem a sua ajuda eu não conseguiria fazer uma coisa tão perfeita como fazemos juntos. — Falou Jorge.

— Jorge, eu posso te dar um soco? — Perguntou Fred.

— Porque quer me dar um soco? — Perguntou Jorge confuso.

— Pra ver se assim seu cérebro voltar a funcionar corretamente, tudo o que você falou até agora foi apenas idiotice, vamos deixar isso para lá, se deixar essa guerra nem vai acontecer. — Falou Fred.

— Tomara. — Falou Jorge limpando o rosto.

— Mudando de assunto, seu safado. — Falou Fred rindo.

— Porque safado? — Perguntou Jorge confuso.

— Você casou com a Angelina. — Respondeu Fred como se fosse obvio — A Roxanne é a cara da Angelina, ou você nem notou isso? — Perguntou Fred.

— Não notei. — Respondeu Jorge.

— Você é lerdo mesmo em. — Falou Fred.

— Você não se incomoda? — Perguntou Jorge confuso.

— Incomodar com o que? — Perguntou Fred estando tão confuso quanto o irmão.

— Por eu provavelmente ter me casado com a Angelina, afinal você foi com ela para o baile do ano passado. — Explicou Jorge como se fosse obvio.

— Não, eu não me incomodo. — Falou Fred — Vou dormir, a coisa deve estar boa lá em cima para o Rony, já que ele não voltou até agora. — Falou Fred rindo.

— Desse jeito seremos os únicos que não tem namorada na família. — Falou Jorge rindo.

— É mesmo, até a Gina esta namorando. — Falou Fred — Vamos dormir, amanhã será um longo dia. — Falou Fred para o irmão que assentiu.

Novamente de frente para o dormitório feminino, estavam mais um dos casais, dessa vez eram Rony e Hermione, a menina não sabia o que fazer para passar mais conforto para o namorado.

— Rony... — Tentou falar Hermione.

— Não precisa dizer nada. — Falou Rony colocando uma de suas mãos na cintura da namorada, a puxando para mais perto de si, enquanto ela enlaçava seu pescoço com os braços.

— Vai ficar bem? — Perguntou Hermione ainda abraçada a ele.

— Vou sim, nada dessas tragédias vai acontecer mesmo. — Respondeu Rony ainda abraçando ela.

— Tudo bem então, eu vou dormir, boa noite. — Falou Hermione o beijando e depois entrando para o próprio dormitório, enquanto Rony voltada para o salão comunal, para assim subir para seu próprio dormitório em seguida.

Ao chegar em seu próprio dormitório encontrou todos seus amigos deitados em suas respectivas camas, alguns já dormiam e outros ainda estavam acordados.

— Não consegue dormir, James? — Perguntou Rony a James enquanto se trocava.

— Não, estou sem sono no momento. — Respondeu James que estava com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

— Alguma coisa te preocupa? — Perguntou Rony mudando a camisa que usava pela do pijama.

— Não é nada. — Falou James se virando, ficando de costas para Rony que deu de ombros, terminando de se trocar e se deitando logo em seguida.

— Está bem então, boa noite. — Falou Rony desligando a luz e se acomodando, não demorou muito e ele já estava dormindo.

DUAS HORAS DEPOIS

Hermione tentava dormir de varias maneiras, acabara de acordar por ter tido um pesadelo em que via seu filho machucado e desmaiado em sua frente, e ao se lembrar disso pensava como ele teria ficado se não tivessem o achado a tempo, no momento ela estava deitada em sua cama ao lado do marido que dormia tranquilamente, estava deitada no peito musculoso dele enquanto fazia vários círculos imaginários no peito dele, se sentia tranqüila ali deitada ao lado de Rony, mas precisava a todo custo ver seu filho, se levantou com cuidado para não acorda o marido que se mexeu um pouco depois dela ter se levantado, colocou sua pantufa ao sentir o chão gelado em seus pés e em silencio saiu do quarto, indo até o quarto onde estava seu filho.

Chegando ao corredor dos quartos tentou não fazer barulho, para assim não acordar ninguém, chegando a porta do quarto de Hugo o abriu e se deparou com a cena que no mesmo instante acalmou seu coração, Hugo estava dormindo encolhido como se assim seu corpo se aquecesse mais rápido, sabia que seu filho se mexera tanto enquanto dormia que acabara por fazer a coberta se escorregar um pouco para o chão, fazendo a coberta deixar uma brecha para o frio chegar ao corpo do menino, sorriu e foi até ele, arrumando a coberta em cima dele que mexeu um pouco o corpo, se recompôs ficando em pé ao lado da cama, olhando o menino dormir calmamente.

— _Preocupada? — _Sussurrou Rony ao abraçar a esposa por traz, a fazendo levar um leve susto.

— _Isso Sr. Weasley, me faça acordar ele, me dando um susto desses. — _Sussurrou Hermione para o ruivo que a puxou mais forte, a puxando para mais perto de si, colocou uma de suas mãos por baixo da blusa dela e fez um leve carinho ali.

— _E então, esta preocupada ou esta apenas zelando o sono dele? _— Perguntou Rony sussurrando novamente para ela.

— _Tive um pesadelo, precisava vir aqui ver ele. — _Sussurrou Hermione em resposta.

— _Tudo bem então, vamos dormir logo, antes que acorde ele, e sabe que ele fica com raiva que o acorde de madrugada. _— Sussurrou Rony para a esposa, ainda fazendo carinho na barriga dela que estava quente.

— _Tá bom. _— Sussurrou Hermione se virando e indo até a porta com o marido atrás de si, fechou a porta do quarto do filho e voltou para seu quarto, apreciando o carinho que o ruivo ainda fazia em sua barriga — Faz muito tempo que você não faz isso. — Falou Hermione já chegando a seu quarto e entrando, ouvindo Rony fechar a porta do quarto deles.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Esse carinho, você costumava fazer quando eu estava grávida, mais especificamente na gravidez do Hugo. — Respondeu Hermione para o marido que assentiu.

— Me lembro bem, ele costumava ficar chutando durante a madrugada, não deixando você dormir, só dormia quando eu fazia carinho. — Falou Rony continuando o carinho — Quando você não me acordava para comprar as coisas que desejava, me acordava por que não conseguia dormir. — Falou Rony — E sempre que você não dorme eu não consigo dormir. — Falou Rony virando o rosto de Hermione para si e a beijando — Agora mais dormir Sra. Weasley. — Falou Rony indo com ela até a cama, a deitando e se deitando ao lado dela.

— Não precisa ficar me chamando de senhora. — Falou Hermione emburrada — Pode deixar que o espelho me lembra que estou ficando velha. — Falou Hermione por fim.

— Eu não te olho como uma velha, deveria parar de confiar em um espelho e confiar mais em mim. — Falou Rony cobrindo os dois com o cobertor quente — Daqui a pouco eu vou começar a pensar que você se importa mais com um espelho do que em mim, e se você esta ficando velha eu também estou ficando velho. — Falou Rony.

— Mas você ainda tem um corpo de dar inveja em vários homens. — Falou Hermione passando a mão no peito do marido.

— E você também tem um corpo de dar inveja em varias mulheres, agora vamos dormir, pare de ficar pensando em si mesma como se só porque esta ficando mais velha esta deixando de ser mulher. — Falou Rony a puxando para cima de seu peito.

— Mesmo depois de tanto tempo de convivência, acho que não te conheço o suficiente para saber que você se torna um homem maduro a cada dia, mesmo já sendo maduro o suficiente para ser um ótimo pai. — Falou Hermione.

— Ter você perto de mim junto da Rose e do Hugo já é um bom motivo para sempre estar melhorando, para fazer vocês felizes ainda mais. — Falou Rony.

— Você já nos faz feliz. — Falou Hermione cochilando logo em seguida.

— Sua felicidade é minha felicidade meu amor. — Falou Rony puxando Hermione para mais perto de si, também dormindo logo em seguida.

MANHÃ SEGUINTE

Molly que fora a primeira pessoa a acordar naquela manhã, foi até a sala e pensou em ela mesma fazer o café para sua família e amigos, pensou em um lugar em que ela pudesse fazer um café e que pudesse caber varias pessoas, ao abrir os olhos percebeu que tinha uma porta estranha a direita, e foi até ela, encontrando um ótimo lugar para cozinhar com uma mesa enorme no centro, se lembrou que os ingredientes que usaria nunca iria aparecer de uma hora para a outra dentro dos armários, percebeu a porta ser aberta e olhou, querendo saber quem era, viu Gina (adulta) parada no batente da porta.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) indo até ela.

— Na verdade sim, preciso que vá até a cozinha e peça para um elfo alguns ingredientes para fazer um belo de um café da manhã, acho que ainda da tempo de fazer, vai demorar um tempinho ainda para mais alguém acordar. — Falou Molly.

— Tudo bem, já volto com os ingredientes. — Falou Gina (adulta) saindo da sala precisa, indo até a cozinha do castelo, pediria a Dobby e aproveitaria para matar a saudade dele.

— Enquanto isso eu vou arrumar a mesa. — Falou Molly pegando vários pratos, copos, talheres e guardanapos de frente para cada uma das cadeiras, não sabia se eram lugares demais ou poucos demais, mas se caso não tivesse lugares para todos, pediriam para a sala.

Não demorou muito e Gina (adulta) já havia voltado na companhia de Dobby, ele sorriu para Molly que retribuiu o sorriso.

— Bom, eu trouxe os ingrediente, trouxe um ajudante e também alguém para tomar café com a gente, mamãe esse é o Dobby, Dobby essa é minha mãe. — Falou Gina (adulta) colocando vários ingredientes em cima da mesa.

— Prazer Dobby. — Falou Molly apertando a mão de Dobby que sorriu.

— Prazer Sra. Weasley. — Falou Dobby retribuindo o aperto de mão.

— Pode me chamar de Dobby, agora vamos cozinhar antes que os outros acordem, Dobby você poderia fazer um suco? Quer dizer, fazer em varias quantidades já que são muitas pessoas que irão comer com a gente. — Falou Molly pegando uma cesta de ovos e indo até o fogão.

— Acho que da tempo de fazer bolo, vários bolos quer dizer. — Falou Gina (adulta) pegando vários ingredientes para os bolos que iria fazer.

Depois de um bom tempo, a mesa estava cheia e o cheiro do café estava chamando a atenção de varias pessoas que já iam acordando, principalmente Hugo que estava descendo as escadas.

— Café da manha da vovó, que delícia. — Falou Hugo tentando pegar um bolinho que estava em uma bandeja em cima da mesa, mas antes que pudesse pegar sentiu a mão da avó bater na sua — Ai vovó. — Falou Hugo reclamando.

— Espera os outros. — Falou Molly para o neto que fez bico.

Hugo vendo que sua avó havia se distraído, pegou um bolinho e antes que pudesse comer viu sua avó se virar para ele, e antes que ela pudesse pegar da mão dele, ele correu para o quarto com o bolinho na mão.

— Mamãe, olha pelo lado bom, ele voltou ao normal, brincando igual ao Rony como sempre. — Falou Gina (adulta) rindo — Melhor ver ele aprontando por causa de comida do que estando deprimido, não queira ver ele deprimido é de dar dó. — Continuou a dizer Gina (adulta) para a mãe — Vou ir ver a Lily. — Falou Gina (adulta) saindo da cozinha logo em seguida.

— Dobby, me espere aqui, irei chamar todos para o café, ai assim já iremos comer. — Falou Molly para Dobby que assentiu, ela saiu da cozinha e foi para a sala, encontrando varias pessoas espalhadas pela sala, sentadas em sofás e poltronas — Se vocês quiserem podem ir para a cozinha, o café esta pronto. — Falou Molly para todos que assentiram e foram para a cozinha, ficando apenas Astória.

— Molly, acho que Draco não vai descer, vou preparar um café para comermos lá em cima, me desculpe. — Falou Astória.

— Não, o convença a comer aqui com a gente, eu insisto, eu apenas peço isso Astória, o convença a vir comer com a gente, já esta na hora de parar de ficar isolado, venha vocês com a gente, prometo a você que todos nós iremos tratar vocês normalmente, sem diferenças. — Falou Molly.

— Tudo bem então, mas não prometo que ele venha. — Falou Astória para Molly que assentiu, antes que Astória pudesse dar dois passos, as portas da sala foi aberta, e por ela entrou todos que provavelmente estavam no salão comunal — Felipe, chame Cath pra tomar café pra mim? — Perguntou Astória para Felipe que assentiu em resposta e saiu correndo escada acima.

MOMENTO CATH E FELIPE

Cath foi acordada pelo pai que a informava que já era de manhã, foi ao banheiro que ficava no quarto e tomou um relaxante banho, não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas soube que foi o suficiente para enrugar seus dedos, saiu do quarto apenas de toalha e antes de começar a se trocar lembrou-se de trancar a porta do quarto, depois de a trancar se trocou e penteou os cabelos, fazendo uma trança, antes que pudesse colocar suas sapatilhas pretas ouviu batidas na porta, foi até a mesma e a abriu, se deparando com Felipe que ao olhar para ela sorriu largo, não se segurando Cath pegou na mão dele e o puxou para dentro do quarto, o loiro não perdeu tempo e a puxou para mais perto de si, a abraçando forte, enquanto que com o pé fechava a porta do quarto da menina.

— Você esta bem? — Perguntou Felipe a abraçando com mais força, ela assentiu minimamente em resposta a ele — Não devia ter deixado você sozinha. — Falou Felipe se distanciando minimamente e a beijando.

Ela deu passagem para que a língua dele entrasse na sua, não souberam quanto tempo ficaram ali, sentindo as línguas em uma dança calma, Felipe a puxava pela cintura enquanto ela o puxava pelo pescoço.

— Quer namorar comigo? — Perguntou Felipe logo em seguida que o beijo acabou, a menina sentiu seu coração parar ao ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca do loiro.

— Q-Que? — Perguntou Cath confusa.

— Namora comigo? — Perguntou Felipe novamente.

— É-É sério? — Perguntou Cath.

— É claro ué, seu pai já sabe de nós mesmo. — Respondeu Felipe dando de ombros.

— Meu pai sabe o que? — Perguntou Cath de olhos arregalados.

— Ele percebeu ué, eu não consegui negar ontem. — Respondeu Felipe dando de ombros novamente.

— Felipe, não precisa namorar comigo só por que tem medo do meu pai só por estar ficando comigo. — Falou Cath sorrindo gentilmente.

— Mas não é por causa do seu pai, Cath eu gosto de você, sério mesmo, ficar escondido com você já não é o bastante para mim, quero algo mais sério, algo que podemos ter sem que fiquemos precisando se esconder das pessoas, o pedido de namoro foi sério. — Falou Felipe.

— Sério mesmo? — Perguntou Cath abaixando o rosto ao sentir seu rosto queimar de vergonha, ela sentiu Felipe segurar seu rosto pelo queixo e o levantar.

— Sério, namora comigo? — Perguntou Felipe sorrindo ao ver ela corada.

— Sim... Sim... Sim... — Respondeu Cath beijando todo o rosto de Felipe que sorriu ao ver a reação dela.

— Precisamos descer antes que seu pai venha atrás de nós, ele é meio estranho as vezes. — Falou Felipe para Cath que riu.

— Eu sei. — Falou Cath rindo indo colocar a sapatilha e depois saindo do quarto com Felipe, desceram de mãos dadas e ao chegar na cozinha, perceberam os olhares de todo mundo, além dos sorrisos largos em seus rostos, sentaram um ao lado do outro.

Não demorou muito e desceram as ultimas pessoas, Draco e Astória, Molly assentiu para Astória que assentiu em concordância, depois de muito tempo tentando acalmar Dobby que ao ver Draco ficou desesperado e começou a fazer um escândalo, todos começaram a comer, junto do elfo que interagia normalmente ali em volta deles.

Alguns minutos depois Dumbledore apareceu na porta da cozinha e sorriu para eles.

— Quer comer Dumbledore, é só se servir. — Falou Molly para o diretor.

— Isso se o Hugo não comeu tudo. — Falou Rony (adulto) para o filho que mais uma vez estava tomando suco, o ruivo mais novo olhou feio para ele.

— Olha só quem fala. — Falou Hugo para o pai que deu de ombros rindo.

— Molly e Sirius, tem visita para vocês. — Falou Dumbledore — E sim Molly, aceito um copo de suco. — Falou Dumbledore acenando a varinha, fazendo aparecer uma cadeira onde ele mesmo se sentou.

Sirius e Molly se olharam e deram de ombros, os dois olharam para a porta onde apareceram Carlinhos (adolescente) e Helena (adolescente), a menina logo olhou para Sirius depois de dar um tchau para Harry (adolescente) e Gina (adolescente) que também comiam ali.

— Nossa, foi difícil te achar em, como conseguem estudar em um lugar tão grande sem se perder? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) indo até o pai, o cumprimentando e depois se sentando ao lado dele depois de Dumbledore fazer aparecer uma cadeira — Obrigado. — Falou ela que nos últimos dias praticara muito bem seu inglês para quando pudesse rever seu pai — Uau, quem preparou esse belo café? — Perguntou Helena (adolescente) comendo um pedaço de bolo que seu pai acabara de servir para ela em seu próprio prato.

— Fui eu minha querida, sou Molly Weasley. — Falou Molly dando um beijo na bochecha de Helena (adolescente) que retribuiu com um sorriso gentil — Seus olhos são mesmo parecidos com o do seu pai. — Falou Molly olhando de Helena para Sirius.

— Você é mãe da Gina, não é? São bem parecidas. — Falou Helena (adolescente) olhando de Gina (adolescente) para Molly, de repente seus olhos caíram em Lily que sorriu — Sua filha também? Mas ela tem algo diferente, o sorriso, acho que é isso. — Falou Helena (adolescente) tomando um copo de suco.

— Carlinhos, vai ficar ai parado? — Perguntou Molly para o filho que ainda estava na porta, ele fez um aceno de espera para a mãe.

— Espera ai mãe, estou imaginando quanto tempo fiquei fora para não ter percebido que a família cresceu, temos até Malfoy a mesa, o que aconteceu aqui? Estou vendo três Harry, três Gina, três Hermione, três Rony, duas dessa Helena e mais um homem que esta tentando ser eu. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo).

— Bom, esse pessoal é do futuro. — Respondeu Dumbledore — Já faz um tempo que eles começaram a nos visitar. — Tomando o suco que acabara de servir em seu próprio copo.

— Há legal. — Falou Carlinhos (mais novo) indo até Lily — Quem é você? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) olhando para Lily que sorriu para ele.

— Sou Lily Potter. — Respondeu Lily.

— Legal, eu por acaso, preciso mesmo perguntar quem é a mãe dela? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) olhando para Harry (adulto) que olhou para ele.

— Carlinhos, eu casei com uma mulher um ano mais jovem que eu, enquanto você seria considerado pedófilo por casar com uma mulher bem mais jovem. — Falou Harry (adulto) para Carlinhos (mais novo) que ao escutar que se casara arregalou os olhos.

— Eu me casando, com quem? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais novo) rindo e bebendo um pouco do suco de Lily, que assentiu quando ele fez um gesto como se tivesse um pouco do suco.

— Com a Helena. — Falou Rony (adulto).

Ao ouvir aquilo, Carlinhos e Helena que no momento bebiam suco, começaram a cuspir o suco no mesmo momento, se engasgando e tossindo ao mesmo tempo.

— Nossa Rony, como você é ogro, não precisava dizer isso pra eles. — Falou Helena (adulta) para o cunhado que riu ao ver a cara feia que ela fez.

— Temos que ir embora, eu ainda tenho que ir no Ministério hoje, acho que amanhã voltamos. — Falou Gina (adulta) se levantando.

— Isso mesmo, Dominique e Fernando vocês irão juntos, temos que acertar aquele assunto com o Gui. — Falou Helena (adulta) para o filho que assentiu.

— O que tem eu? — Perguntou Gui (mais novo).

— Não é com você, espere no futuro e irá ficar sabendo. — Falou Helena (adulta) rindo da cara que Gui fez.

— Hoje você esta inspirada em, eu terei que agüentar isso pelo resto do dia? — Perguntou Carlinhos (mais velho) se levantando junto da esposa.

— Na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe, não é isso? — Perguntou Helena (adulta) para o marido que assentiu.

— O padre devia ter colocado também, na zuação ao Carlinhos, até que a morte os separe, que tal no sofrimento, isso sim são palavras realistas que podem definir um casamento. — Falou Carlinhos (mais velho).

— Vamos logo então porque eu tenho vários papeis para assinar. — Falou Hermione (adulta) se levantando junto do marido que acabara de tomar café.

— Mãe, quando é que você não tem coisas para assinar? — Perguntou Rose para a mãe que olhou feio para ela.

— Isso é mentira, eu não trabalho tanto assim. — Falou Hermione (adulta).

— É verdade, se deixar você trabalha até o final de semana, só não trabalha porque nos finais de semana tem que ir na casa da vovó. — Falou Hugo dando de ombros.

Hermione (adulta) olhou para Rony (adulto) que deu de ombros.

— Você vê Molly, estão todos em complô contra mim, já não basta eu quase ser mais baixinha de casa? — Perguntou Hermione (adulta) indignada, Molly riu ao ouvir Hermione (adulta) dizendo aquilo.

— Crianças, vão dar uma volta, vão mostrar o castelo para a Helena, a apresentar a esse lugar maravilhoso. — Falou Molly para todos os adolescentes que assentiram e saíram.

— Depois eu vejo você. — Falou Sirius para Helena (adulta) que assentiu e saiu com os adolescentes, os do futuro não se esqueceram de se despedir dos mais velhos que voltariam para suas épocas.

— Vocês não, podem ficando ai, prometo a vocês que de noite vocês voltam. — Falou Helena (adulta) para Fernando e Dominique que tentaram fugir junto dos outros — Hoje será um dia muito longo. — Falou Helena (adulta) olhando para o filho que estava ao lado da namorada.

— _Harry, bem que poderíamos levar o Dobby com a gente, só por essa tarde, sinto saudades dele, por favor? — _Sussurrou Gina (adulta) para o marido, ele não pode agüentar os olhinhos pidões dela.

— _Não faz isso. _— Sussurrou Harry (adulto) para a esposa que riu — _Tá bom, mas você fará o convite. _— Falou Harry (adulto) a esposa que assentiu antes de sorrir largamente para ele.

Harry (adulto) saiu da cozinha, enquanto a esposa continuou ali, indo até o elfo e o chamando para passar o dia na sua casa, o elfo no começo achou que iria trabalhar lá, e ficou honrado, mas logo Gina (adulta) explicou que ele iria para lá como amigo, e passaria um dia com eles.

— Peço que esperem um pouco, sei que vocês terão que ir, mas a Sra. Malfoy e o Sr. Malfoy precisam conversar com alguém que não demorara a chegar. — Falou Dumbledore que continuava na cozinha.

— Quem? — Perguntou Astória confusa.

— Seu pai, ele virá aqui. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— O que? Porque chamou ele? — Perguntou Astória.

— Não sei se você soube, mas hoje aconteceu um acidente com sua versão mais nova, ele veio aqui ver como ela esta sem contar é claro que eu tenho que deixar ele a par das situações. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Você por acaso, chamou a esposa dele? — Perguntou Draco (adulto).

— Não. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Mas é evidente que ela vai vir. — Falou Draco (adulto) fazendo uma careta.

— Olha só Draco, você vai conhecer meu pai, sempre esperei por esse dia. — Falou Astória se levantando rindo.

— Fala isso por felicidade de ver seu pai, ou para ver a minha cara quando estiver na frente dele? — Perguntou Draco para a esposa que parou para pensar.

— Um pouco dos dois, mas mais para a segunda opção. — Respondeu Astória rindo do marido — E então, onde ele esta? Ou onde ele vai procurar pelo senhor? — Perguntou Astória para Dumbledore.

— Vamos ao meu escritório, terão um momento a sós lá. — Falou Dumbledore se levantando — Vamos? — Perguntou Dumbledore para Astória que assentiu.

— Já estou indo, vai na frente. — Falou Draco para a esposa que assentiu.

— Não conheceu o seu sogro? — Perguntou Molly para Draco que negou.

— Não, ele morreu na guerra. — Respondeu Draco a Molly que se lembrou de Fred, e não pode esconder as lagrimas que apareceram em seu rosto — Há me desculpa eu não... — Draco não pode falar nada.

— Não tem problema, isso vai mudar, sei disso. Suponho que tenha sido difícil para sua esposa a perda do pai. — Falou Molly se sentando de frente para Draco que assentiu mais uma vez.

— Foi, ele era o único familiar, digo ela tinha a meia irmã e a madrasta, mas não se dava bem com elas, e depois da morte dele tudo piorou, o pai dela havia feito um feitiço de memória com a mãe dela, e depois que ele morreu, ela não pode retirar esse feitiço, então a mãe dela nunca a conheceu como filha, a única alternativa foi ficar ao lado dela como amiga. — Falou Draco pegando o prato que estava a sua frente na mesa e colocando na pia — Bom, tenho que ir antes que eles me deixem para fora do escritório de Dumbledore. — Falou Draco indo até a porta da cozinha, mas parou ao escutar Molly o chamar.

— Draco, sua mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa por saber que você cresceu tanto, mesmo que para isso tivesse que ter passado por dificuldades. — Falou Molly para Draco que assentiu.

— Seus filhos que devem sempre estar orgulhosos por ter uma mãe tão boa quanto você, Sra. Weasley. — Falou Draco para a mulher que sorriu para ele, o loiro logo saiu da cozinha e depois da sala precisa, tendo que correr para alcançar Astória e Dumbledore que já estavam quase que no escritório do diretor.

Seguiram em silencio até chegarem ao escritório, Dumbledore não se surpreendeu ao entrar no escritório e ver o casal Greengrass, os dois estavam sentados de costas, o homem se virou e arregalou os olhos ao ver Astória, a mulher que estava ao seu lado nem ao menos se importou em olhar para quem acabara de encontrar, junto do casal estava Minerva.

— Diretor, achei melhor os deixar aqui a sua espera. — Falou Minerva apontando para o casal.

— Fez bem Minerva, fez muito bem. — Falou Dumbledore para a professora que assentiu e saiu da sala, deixando os cinco na sala, Dumbledore foi se sentar na sua costumeira poltrona, enquanto Astória e Draco ficaram encostados na parede.

— Eu quero saber diretor, o porque de minha filha estar presa e correndo e perigo de ser proibida a usar magia, ela é uma sangue pura, não pode ser tratada como uma trouxa qualquer, eu quero explicações. — Falou Alyssa Greengrass.

— Bom, sua filha foi acusada de cometer vários crimes, sabemos que ela torturou a aluna Astória Greengrass em pleno banheiro e logo em seguida ajudou uma professora a seqüestrar vários outros alunos que não puderam fazer nada para se defender. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E você acreditou naquela mentirosinha? Aquela Astória, eu já avisei a você, Nicolas que ela estava virando uma perfeita mentirosa, igual a mãe dela. — Falou Alyssa para o homem que ainda olhava para Astória.

— Não ouse insultar minha filha na minha frente e nem pelas minhas costas Alyssa, se alguém que tem que dizer algo, sou eu por você ter educado sua filha daquela maneira. — Falou Nicolas para a esposa com a voz grossa e cheia de raiva.

— Minha filha? Nossa filha. — Corrigiu Alyssa o marido.

— Eu já avisei a você mil vezes, sobre o que essa menina poderia se transformar se você não começasse a educá-la corretamente, já cansei das vezes de saber dos trouxas que sua filha fica os ofendendo. — Falou Nicolas — Onde esta minha filha? — Perguntou Nicolas a Dumbledore que apenas ouvia a pequena discussão do casal.

— No momento ela esta na ala hospitalar, já recebi a informação de que ela esta melhor, a tortura não afeitou sua filha. — Falou Dumbledore para Nicolas que assentiu soltando um longo suspiro.

— Quero saber quando minha filha será solta. — Falou Alyssa a Dumbledore.

— Eu não sei, o caso dela não esta na minha responsabilidade, não posso fazer nada para ajudá-la. — Falou Dumbledore a mulher que se levantou indignada — Caso queira saber sobre isso, informo a você que vá falar com o Ministro. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Você não pode simplesmente dar as costas a minha filha, pelo que eu me lembre, você ajudou o garoto Potter no julgamento dele sendo que ele nem mesmo estava na escola quando usou magia imprópria, acho que todos já deveriam ter percebido que você, Dumbledore, tem um intimo pelo garoto Potter, tem algum interesse nele maior do que nos outros alunos, já que cuida do menino com prioridade maior que o resto da escola. — Falou Alyssa para Dumbledore que apenas ouviu mais uma vez.

— A acusação de sua filha e do Sr. Potter são diferentes, ele usou magia para se defender, enquanto sua filha usou magia para violentar a própria irmã, e devo lembrar a senhora que Astória Greengrass foi torturada pelo uso da maldição cruciatos, um feitiço que todos sabemos que é proibido. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Nicolas, não pode deixar que _minha_ filha seja presa desse jeito, tem que fazer alguma coisa. — Falou Alyssa para o marido que ficou apenas olhando para ela.

— Não posso fazer nada Alyssa, você cuide da sua filha e eu terei que cuidar da minha filha. — Falou Nicolas para a mulher que ficou mais indignada ainda.

— Você não pode estar falando a verdade, é nossa filha. — Falou Alyssa.

— Alyssa, a Dafne é menor de idade, o que dignifica que ela não irá para Azkaban, o máximo que farão com ela é proibi-la de usar magia, fazendo-a viver como trouxa, ela continuara a viver com você. — Falou Nicolas se levantando.

— Minha filha não pode viver como um miserável trouxa, mas não pode mesmo, ela vai se casar e... — Falou Alyssa, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo Nicolas a interrompeu.

— Casar? Com quem? Nem ao menos soube que ela estava namorando. — Falou Nicolas.

— Ela vai se casar com Draco Malfoy, já me resolvi com Lucio. — Falou Alyssa.

— Há, mas ela não vai mesmo, não pode arranjar um casamento para a menina como se ela fosse apenas um premio em que ele iria mostrar para todos se gabando. — Falou Nicolas.

— Qual o problema, nos casamos assim e estamos até hoje. — Falou Alyssa.

— Deixarei vocês a sós. — Falou Dumbledore se levantando rapidamente ao ver que logo começaria uma briga e que no final acabaria como uma noticia inacreditável, não queria estar ali quando aquela noticia fosse dita.

— Me diga Nicolas, qual o problema? — Perguntou Alyssa mais uma vez ao marido.

— O problema é você querer que sua filha fique na mesma situação em que estamos nesse momento. — Falou Nicolas.

— E em que situação é essa? — Perguntou Alyssa sorrindo seca.

— Eu não te amo Alyssa, e você sabe muito bem disso, a muito tempo isso esta estampado na minha cara, estou cansada de ver minha filha chorando pelas coisas que você e sua filha fazem a ela, a humilhando. — Falou Nicolas.

— E quem você ama? Aquela trouxa nojenta que no momento dorme com outro na cama, a mãe da Astória? A me poupe né Nicolas, aquela não tem nem onde cair morta. — Falou Alyssa sorrindo novamente seca.

— Alyssa já chega, eu estou cansado de você, você e sua filha passaram do limite, eu gosto mesmo da Dafne, e farei o possível para que ela não fique na pior situação, mas se eu souber que ela esta aprontando de novo, eu desisto dela, deixarei ela nas suas mãos, e outra coisa, eu quero o divorcio. — Falou Nicolas para a mulher que no mesmo instante paralisou.

— Você não pode estar dizendo a verdade, isso é uma coisa do mundo dos trouxas. — Falou Alyssa para o marido.

— Ótimo, então eu farei do modo mais fácil, eu saio daquela casa e levarei Astória junto comigo, eu darei o dinheiro a você para ajudar a criar a Dafne, para alimentar e comprar as coisinhas dela, mas já avise a ela que o luxo acabou, as contas da casa agora quem paga é você, espero que você arrume um emprego ou arruma um outro homem para fazer de idiota. — Falou Nicolas tudo de uma vez.

Draco e Astória ouviam de olhos arregalados, Astória tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto enquanto o marido estava apenas surpreso por ver o sogro falando aquelas palavras sem nenhum pudor, sem nem se importar que alguém estivesse os escutando.

— Antes que um de vocês saiam do escritório, temos que conversar sobre outro assunto também. — Falou Dumbledore que acabara de entrar no escritório — Eu lhes apresento Draco e Astória do futuro. — Falou Dumbledore de uma vez, apontando para Draco e Astória que sorriram amarelo ao ver o casal olhar para eles.

— O QUE? — Gritaram Alyssa e Nicolas ao ouvir o que o diretor acabara de dizer.

— É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, eles são do futuro, vieram nos visitar a alguns dias, e foi a filha deles que Dafne seqüestrou, já que ela também esta aqui a algum tempo. — Falou Dumbledore para os dois.

— Filho de quem? O que a filha de Draco tem haver com Astória? — Perguntou Alyssa.

— Eles são casados, ou seja a filha dele é a filha dela. — Respondeu Dumbledore como se fosse obvio.

— Isso não pode estar acontecendo, minha filha se casou com essa coisa. — Falou Nicolas fazendo Draco fechar a cara para ele — Ela com certeza é tão infeliz nesse casamento quanto eu, isso não pode estar acontecendo. — Falou Falava Nicolas mais uma vez.

— Eu que não posso aceitar que essa garota roubou o marido de minha filha, com certeza o embebedou, engravidou dele e ele teve que se casar com ela, isso é inveja. — Falou Alyssa fazendo Astória bufar de raiva.

— Dá pra vocês pararem com isso, eu não embebedei ninguém, não engravidei de propósito do Draco e muito menos sou infeliz, eu e Draco nos casamos por que nos amamos, e olha que demorou muito para ele me convencer a casar, digo, me convencer de que não me faria mal e que sempre me faria feliz. — Falou Astória.

— Dumbledore e Alyssa, nos deixe a sós. — Falou Nicolas ao diretor e a esposa que saíram, a mulher não deixou de olhar feio para Astória antes de sair do escritório, o diretor fechou a porta depois dele ter saído com a mulher.

Nicolas olhou para Astória que olhava para ele, reparou nas mãos dadas dele e começou a pensar a quanto tempo não ficava daquele jeito com a esposa, a muitos anos que não tinha um contato mais intimo com Alyssa, ainda mais porque já não a amava. Ele nem ao menos imaginou quanto tempo ficou ali, mas como se seus braços tivessem vida própria, os braços se abriu a espera de um abraço da morena que logo foi dado, ela correu para seus braços e deu o abraço mais forte que ele já dera em sua filha, parecia haver saudade no abraço, ele ficou feliz por ver um grande sorriso que enfeitava o rosto da filha e ficou feliz por saber que ela era feliz, e que ela se tornara uma linda mulher que parecia transmitir força e conforto apenas com um sorriso verdadeiro.

— Eu te amo, pai. — Falou Astória entre o abraço.

Nicolas levou sua mão para os cabelos dela, e apoiou a mão ali ao ver a menina encostar seu rosto no peito dele e chorar, ao ouvir os soluços dela, ele não pode fazer mais que apertá-la mais para perto de si.

— Eu também te amo, filha. — Falou Nicolas para a menina que assentiu.

Draco já iria sair do escritório, para assim deixar os dois a sós, mas antes que pudesse sair do escritório, ouviu Nicolas o chamar, esperou que ele falasse algo depois de ter se virado.

— Fique, ainda temos que conversar. — Falou Nicolas para Draco que assentiu e foi até uma das poltronas ali no escritório, se sentando esperando que pai e filha se separassem e assim eles conversariam.

O loiro não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, apenas observando os dois, começou a pensar se em algum dia de sua vida já tivera dado um abraço tão verdadeiro quanto eles estavam dando com seu pai ou sua mãe, se lembrou que com sua mãe sim, no dia em que ele tomara a decisão de ter uma vida independente, sem a ajuda do pai e da mão, saber o que era um pouco de dificuldade.

— Eu vou procurar Scorpius e Cath, para você conhecê-los. — Falou Astória depois do abraço ter terminado.

— Scorpius e Cath? Quem são esses? — Perguntou Nicolas confuso.

— São meus únicos filhos, gêmeos, irei chamar eles para você ver eles, já deixo claro a você que eles não são iguais ao Draco quando adolescente, quer dizer, Scorpius e bem parecido com ele, só que apenas na aparência física. — Falou Astória sorrindo e saindo do escritório, deixando os dois homens a sós, logo Nicolas se sentou ao lado de Draco, o olhando.

— E então, me explique como vocês se conheceram, ou melhor se tornaram íntimos. — Falou Nicolas para Draco que parou para pensar um pouco.

— Bom, não foi em um dos momentos mais felizes da Astória, isso eu tenho certeza. — Falou Draco.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Nicolas.

— Sinto muito em dizer, mas na minha época aconteceu uma guerra em 1998, e essa guerra aconteceu aqui em Hogwarts, você morreu nessa guerra tentando tirar a Astória do castelo, e eu vi tudo, antes de você morrer você me pediu para cuidar dela, foi então que consegui a tirar do castelo, eu havia perdido um amigo também, e o enterro foi no mesmo dia, de frente para sua lapide eu apenas vi Astória com uma mala na mão. — Falou Draco.

— Uma mala na mão? Pra que? — Perguntou Nicolas confuso.

— Depois que leram seu testamento, Alyssa mandou Astória ir embora, já que souberam que a maior parte do seu dinheiro ficou para ela, então ela saiu da sua casa, quer dizer, da casa da sua esposa, então eu me lembrei de seu pedido, para cuidar dela, eu sabia que ela não poderia mexer no dinheiro completo ainda sendo menor de idade, por isso eu ofereci um lugar para ela ficar, ao menos na época em que estava fora da escola, meu pai tinha um apartamento no Beco Diagonal, então emprestei a ela esse apartamento, e durante as férias e feriados dela eu fazia companhia para ela, e aos poucos sua filha foi me ajudando, me mudando aos poucos, então foi que ela terminou a escola e arranjou um curso em que ela aprenderia na pratica, ela queria trabalhar no St. Mungus, por isso precisou ir para a Rússia, para assim aprender ajudar as pessoas que aparecessem no St. Mungus depois de ter sofrido qualquer um acidente, seja lá qual for, e eu também tinha que ir para a Rússia, havia chamado para fazer um treinamento mais intensificado, então fomos nós dois, como lá era apartamento para cada duas pessoas decidimos ficar juntos, dividir o apartamento e cada um ficar no seu canto e espaço, e foi isso, até que eu percebi que gostava dela, então começamos a ter um relacionamento e depois de um tempo ela começou a confiar mais em mim, acabamos nos casando um tempo depois de termos voltado para a Inglaterra. — Explicou Draco para o sogro que assentiu depois de ter escutado toda a conversa.

— Então, seus filhos não me conhecem? — Perguntou Nicolas a Draco que negou com a cabeça.

— Não, eles nunca te conheceram, mas Astória costuma falar muito de você para eles. — Respondeu Draco.

— Astória chegou a conhecer a mãe dela? — Perguntou Nicolas.

— Como mãe, não. Ela não pode tirar o feitiço que você colocou nela, então só teve a alternativa de conhecer ela como amiga, se aproximou e se tornaram grandes amigas, mas ela nunca pode a chamar de mãe, ou ter alegria de ver o pai e a mãe juntas. — Respondeu Draco — Nicolas, irei pedir um favor a você, pelo amor de Merlin apague a memória da Alyssa, a faça esquecer que eu casei com a Astória, porque se não é capaz dela querer matar a Astória. — Falou Draco.

— Darei um jeito nisso, mas e essa história de casamento, você ficou sabendo que Alyssa estava querendo casar você com a Dafne? — Perguntou Nicolas a Draco que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Eu só soube disso bem depois da guerra, depois que Alyssa e Dafne ficaram pobres, ou seja sem o seu dinheiro, elas queriam juntar as famílias, para assim sobreviverem do dinheiro que eu herdaria do meu pai. — Respondeu Draco.

— Seu pai permitiu você se casar com uma mulher que você sabe ser mestiça? — Perguntou Nicolas.

— Ele tentou me fazer mudar de ideia e até me ameaçou deserdar da família, mais ai eu teria uma escolha, meu pai com aquelas paranóias dele ou a Astória, escolhi sua filha, só um ano depois que meu pai me pediu desculpas, mas eu já briguei varias vezes com ele por ele tentar falar mal da sua filha nas costas dela, cheguei a dar um soco nele coitado, já estava velho. — Falou Draco passando a mão na nuca.

— Então, você se tornou um verdadeiro homem. — Falou Nicolas.

— Depois de 18 anos né, estava demorando até demais. — Falou Draco ainda passando a mão na nuca, depois disso os dois não disseram mais nada, ficaram em silencio a espera de Astória junto de Cath e Scorpius, não souberam quanto tempo ficaram ali, apenas souberam que Astória havia chegado ao escutarem a porta do escritório ser aberta e por ela entrar a morena junto de Cath e Scorpius que conversavam alegremente.

— Dá pra vocês pararem, eu em, ninguém merece os dois estarem namorando e ficar falando disso toda hora, e dona Cath você por acaso conversou com seu pai? — Perguntou Astória para a filha que negou com a cabeça.

— Posso conversar com ele em outra hora, tenho a vida toda pra conversar com ele, tenho que aproveitar meu tempo com o Fernando, quando voltarmos cada um vai pra sua casa. — Falou Cath dando de ombros.

— É mais tem o final de semana, e vocês vão estudar juntos no próximo ano. — Falou Astória para a filha.

— Mas mãe, o fim de semana demora muito pra chegar. — Falou Cath olhando a mãe fechar a porta do escritório.

— Já estou sendo trocado? — Perguntou Draco para a filha que riu e foi até ele.

— Quem é ele? — Perguntou Cath — Tenho a impressão que já o vi em algum lugar. — Falou Cath olhando atentamente para Nicolas que sorria e conseguia identificar alguns pontos na aparência de Cath que lembrava Astória, como o sorriso por exemplo.

— É seu avô materno. — Respondeu Draco.

— Há ele é o vovô Nicolas, muito prazer. — Falou Cath indo até ele e dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

— E você deve ser Cath, esse é apelido ou nome? — Perguntou Nicolas a Cath que logo respondeu.

— É apelido, mas meu nome é Catherine, não gosto que me chamem assim, nome de velha, não acha? — Perguntou Cath a Nicolas que assentiu.

— E você não acha que Nicolas é nome para adolescente, coisa que eu já não sou. — Falou Nicolas sorrindo.

— Mas você não esta tão velho assim, esta com tudo em cima ainda, da até pra casar de novo, não acham? — Perguntou Cath para o pai que assentiu.

— Bom, meu primeiro casamento não foi tão animador assim, e ter passado por coisas assim podemos ficar até de mau humor pensando que pode acontecer o ruim de novo. — Falou Nicolas.

— Não custa nada tentar. — Falou Cath dando de ombros — E não se preocupe com meu irmão, ele é mudo assim mesmo. — Falou Cath rindo do irmão que olhou feio para ela.

— Engraçadinha, essa felicidade toda é porque esta namorando? Imagine se fosse casar. — Falou Scorpius para a irmã que ria — Prazer, sou Scorpius, e antes que você pergunte, meu nome é estranho assim mesmo, esse foi o resultado de ter deixado minha avó escolher meu nome. — Falou Scorpius rindo.

— Já ouvi falar que essas famílias dão nomes aos seus filhos de constelações e estrelas por causa de tradição. — Falou Nicolas apertando a mão de Scorpius.

— Pra você ver né, se eles escolhem nomes pelas constelações, eu me pergunto de onde veio o meu nome. — Falou Cath rindo.

— Lembro que você ficou dias pensando em um apelido para que as pessoas te chamassem, não gostava que todos te chamassem de Astória. — Falou Nicolas a Astória que assentiu.

— Qual o apelido? Asty? — Perguntou Draco a Astória que assentiu.

— Papai foi a primeira pessoa a me chamar assim. — Falou Astória apontando para o pai que assentiu e sorriu — Pai, eu e o Draco precisamos voltar para nossa época, mas o Scorpius e a Cath vão ficar aqui um tempo, se você quiser pode vir aqui ver eles um dia desses. — Falou Astória para o pai que assentiu.

— Tudo bem, mas você volta mais algum dia? — Perguntou Nicolas a Astória que parou para pensar um pouco, olhou para Draco como se pedisse a opinião dele.

— Acho que não faz mais diferença nós viermos para cá mais vezes na companhia dos Weasley depois daquele café com eles. — Falou Draco para a esposa que sorriu e assentiu.

— Vocês tem vindo com os Weasley? — Perguntou Nicolas.

— E com os Potter também. — Respondeu Astória.

— Então Potter sobreviveu mesmo a Voldemort na sua época, pelo jeito hoje eu ficarei o resto do dia de bom humor, pelas boas noticias que recebi. — Falou Nicolas olhando para todos que estavam ali — Virei ver vocês amanhã, pode ser? — Perguntou Nicolas aos netos que assentiram — Você me autoriza a levar eles a um lugar, sabe que nunca faria nada contra eles, e acho que eles irão gostar. — Falou Nicolas para Astória que primeiramente olhou para Draco.

— Não tem problema, fará bem para esses ai que só sabe ficar perto da namorada e perto do namorado. — Falou Draco — Espero que você saiba diferenciar muito bem o seu namorado do irmão gêmeo dele. — Falou Draco para a filha que riu e assentiu.

— Tudo bem pai, eu sei diferenciar eles dois, pode deixar. — Falou Cath para o pai que assentiu.

— Bom mesmo, vamos Astória, nos vemos outro dia Nicolas. — Falou Draco apertando a mão de Nicolas que assentiu e retribuiu o aperto de mão, os dois se levantaram logo em seguida.

— Eu também tenho que ir, vou ver a Astória na ala hospitalar e tenho que ver o que vai ser da Dafne, só posso dizer que as coisas não irão ser boas para ele. — Falou Nicolas imaginando como sua filha mais nova estaria.

— Tchau pai, olha os dois no momento esta dormindo no salão comunal da Grifinória, então se você vir procurar eles, os procure lá e não no salão comunal da Sonserina. — Falou Astória para o pai que assentiu.

— Bom, já vou. — Falou Nicolas abrindo a porta do escritório.

— Nós também, antes que nos deixem pra trás, e quero vocês de olhos abertos em, e mocinha não deixe de comer, ainda mais nessas épocas do mês. — Falou Draco para a filha que sorriu e assentiu novamente.

— O resultado de ontem foi tão feio que o Felipe agora só vive me perguntando se eu já comi ou não, ou se eu já estou com fome, daqui a pouco ele vai querer dar comida na minha boca. — Falou Cath rindo.

— Agora vamos. — Falou Astória.

— Sua esposa já foi para casa, ela pediu para eu avisar para que a encontre lá daqui no máximo uma hora. — Falou Dumbledore ao perceber que Nicolas olhava em volta a procura de Alyssa.

— Será melhor assim. — Falou Nicolas.

Depois disso os dois foram para o corredor que os separavam, Nicolas pegou o corredor direito que o levaria a ala hospitalar e Draco, Astória e os gêmeos foram pelo corredor esquerdo que os levaria a ala hospitalar.

MINUTOS ANTES

Harry (adulto) alguns minutos depois de Draco (adulto) ter saído da sala precisa se lembrou que precisava falar com Snape, achando que Draco (adulto) demoraria na sala do diretor ele resolveu ir falar com o antigo professor de poções.

— Eu vou ali e já volto. — Falou Harry (adulto) para Gina (adulta) que assentiu antes de voltar a falar com Dobby, Harry olhou pela ultima vez a esposa antes de sair da sala e foi em direção a sala do professor, no caminho encontrou algumas pessoas, e também ouviu a conversa de outras pessoas, como a de Cho que conversava com Marietta, provavelmente a japonesa não havia o visto ali, já que não parou de falar quando ele já estava perto o suficiente para ele ouvir.

— Umbridge até que poderia ter feito o favor de seqüestrar ou torturar a Weasley né, já não agüento mais aquela garota, darei o troco a ela, você vai ver, se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido a ela ninguém se importaria, afinal quem liga para a família dela, deixariam ela sendo seqüestrada, que morresse. — Falou Cho.

Harry (adulto) teve que se segurar para não pegar a varinha e atacar Cho, já não era a primeira vez que via a japonesa falar mal de sua esposa, até mesmo na época em que estava apenas namorando com a ruiva, Cho tentou o seduzir para Gina se separar dela, a japonesa tentara humilhar a ruiva que é claro nunca abaixou a pose de segura, a pose que mostrava que ela sabia o que estava fazendo e que ela arriscaria tudo para ficar com Harry (adulto).

— Sabe Cho, você não deveria dizer isso, porque se eu souber que fizeram algo com Gina, pode deixar que eu mesmo virei do futuro me encarregar do que acontecer com ela, afinal uma garota tão dedicada em fazer as outras pessoas felizes não pode ser deixada de lado. — Falou Harry (adulto) alto o suficiente para que ela ouvisse e se virasse para ele com aquela costumeira cara de santa, ela vendo que sua carinha de anjo não funcionaria sorriu maldoso.

— Sabe Harry, você já pensou em fazer um exame de DNA com a Lily, ou se não ter a prova que ela é sua filha mesmo, porque para mim ela não não nenhuma semelhança a você, vai saber se você não tem algo a mais na cabeça do que cabelo, talvez deveria procurar alguém que te satisfaça melhor. — Falou Cho com o mesmo sorriso.

Harry (adulto) sorriu e já sabia o que dizer, sorriu maldoso como ela e chegou mais perto dela, colocando sua mão no rosto dela que abriu mais ainda seu sorriso ao ver ele estar tão perto.

— Sabe Cho que você tem razão, eu sempre precisei de uma pessoa que me satisfizesse melhor. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Esta vendo como eu estou certa. — Falou Cho convencida.

— Foi por isso que eu deixei você de lado, porque sua companhia não me satisfazia o suficiente como Gina me satisfaz com sua companhia, até mesmo quando ela esta brava comigo é o suficiente, e essa satisfação em ter ela do meu lado foi tão grande, que eu queria ter ela do meu lado pra sempre, coisa que eu seria idiota em fazer com você, e eu lhe digo, não existe mulher que me satisfaça mais do que ela, em nenhum aspecto. — Falou Harry (adulto) para a japonesa que já não sorria mais — E eu lhe digo, Lily é mesmo minha filha, o dia em que a fiz foi tão maravilhoso, e olha que foram apenas alguns minutos, que esse dia esta mais guardado na minha cabeça do que o dia em que eu lhe conheci, afinal é uma perca de espaço eu guardar memórias em que eu estive com você. — Falou Harry tirando a mão do rosto dela e voltando ao normal, nada de ficar sendo maldoso com ela.

— Eu fui a primeira que você amou Harry, e isso é uma coisa que eu sei que ela nunca esquecera. — Falou Cho com raiva.

— Sim, eu te amei, mas o meu amor por Gina foi tão grande que depois da guerra eu decretei uma coisa quanto a ela, quer saber o que foi? — Perguntou Harry a Cho que assentiu.

— Que ela seria a única mulher que teria todo espaço no meu coração, nos meus pensamentos, na minha casa e principalmente, seria a única que se deitaria comigo na minha cama, e esse decreto eu fiz de tudo para que acontecesse, e aconteceu mesmo, agora me dê licença que eu tenho coisas melhores para resolver do que ficar aqui com você. — Falou Harry (adulto) seguindo seu caminho para a sala de poções.

Não demorou muito e já estava lá, bateu na porta e pode ouvir alguém a abri-la, na hora em que Snape viu que era ele, tentou fechar a porta, mas Harry colocou seu pé na fresta da porta, impedindo que o professor fechasse a porta.

— Sei que não é covarde Snape, então deixe de parecer um só porque vim aqui falar com você, esta até mesmo parecendo Slughorn tentando me evitar. — Falou Harry se lembrando das vezes em que Slughorn tentara fugir dele em seu sexto ano, Harry assim que viu a porta se abrir completamente entrou na sala, já vendo Snape sentado em sua cadeira, atrás de sua mesa, olhava para um pergaminho que acabara de tirar de uma pilha de pergaminhos.

— O que quer Potter? — Perguntou Snape sem se importar em levantar o rosto.

— Quero saber se já esta tão próximo da minha filha, chegando a ir atrás dela quando ela foi seqüestrada. — Falou Harry a Snape que por um momento parou de escrever, mas logo voltou.

— Não sei do que você esta querendo insinuar, Potter. No momento estou muito ocupado, não posso ficar perdendo meu tempo conversando com você aqui. — Falou Snape.

— É claro que você sabe do que eu estou falando, você nos seguiu por entre a floresta proibida, sabendo que estávamos indo atrás de Lily, eu pude ver muite bem o seu patrono lá, a sua corça. — Falou Harry olhando para o homem a sua frente.

— Isso é uma pegadinha? Decidiu seguir o mesmo caminho que seu pai em ficar brincando com a minha cara? — Perguntou Snape rindo seco.

— Achei que achasse que eu tivesse seguido o mesmo caminho que ela a muito tempo, ou você finalmente notou que eu me pareço mais com a mulher que você ama do que com James Potter? — Perguntou Harry para a professor que voltou a escrever.

— Amar sua mãe, acha mesmo que eu amaria uma... — Snape em meio a frase parou de falar, e Harry sabia muito do porque, ele nunca mais em sua vida cometeria o pecado de chamá-la de sangue ruim.

— Eu sabia que você não falaria, nunca cometeria esse pecado novamente, que você faria tudo por minha mãe eu sei, mas porque foi atrás de minha filha, por acaso você a acha muito parecida com a Lily que um dia foi sua única amizade? — Perguntou Harry a Snape — Abaffiato. — Falou Harry segurando a varinha, por um instante Snape parou de escrever ao ouvir aquele feitiço, mas voltou ao normal, achando que aquele feitiço já não era novidade no futuro — Sim Snape, em meu sexto ano eu achei um livro de poções, com o nome de alguém que preferia ser conhecido como Príncipe Mestiço, tenho certeza que você o conhece. — Falou Harry indo até o armário onde ficava alguns livros antigos.

Snape levantou o rosto ao ver Harry se distanciar, Harry ficou um tempo ali, vendo livro por livro, até achar o que ele queria e voltar com ele na mão, para perto de Snape que dessa vez não abaixou o olhar.

— Esse livro, meu conselho é dizer a você que queime isso, já que por causa dele, Draco Malfoy tem varias cicatrizes no peito e na barriga, sim eu usei o Sectumsempra nele, mas não foi por maldade, eu não sabia o que o feitiço faria, ele tem as cicatrizes até hoje eu imagino, eu fiquei usando isso durante o ano inteiro, consegui chamar bastante atenção de Slughorn, você acredita que ele achou mesmo que eu fosse bom em poções. — Falou Harry a Snape que riu seco.

— Slughorn é tão idiota, como em algum momento alguém poderia achar que você seria? — Perguntou Snape a Harry que deu de ombros normalmente.

— Ele dizia que essa qualidade eu havia herdado de minha mãe, e porque não seria possível? Afinal temos provas que nem todos Sonserinos são ruins, bom já falamos demais sobre isso, quero saber o porque de ter feito aquilo pela minha filha, Snape seja sincero comigo, eu vou ser com você, minha filha é tão apegada a você, digo ao seu quadro que esta na sala de diretor em Hogwarts, que ela fez com que eu fizesse um outro quadro seu em minha casa, para que quando ela precisasse de você, ela poderia lhe chamar e você a ajudaria. — Falou Harry.

— Porque eu um dia iria ser amigo da filha de um Potter? — Perguntou Snape.

— Porque quando você a conheceu, não sabia que ela fosse minha filha, e quando você menos percebeu já estava tão próximo dela quanto era de minha mãe, sabe como eu soube desse seu amor por minha mãe? — Perguntou Harry a Snape que negou com a cabeça — Por incrível que pareça, foi você que me disse isso, foi você que me disse que sempre esteve de olho em mim no intuito de me proteger, como um favor a minha mãe. — Falou Harry a Snape que continuou parado — Porque acha que meu filho tem seu nome? — Perguntou Harry a Snape que deu de ombros.

— Como eu posso saber? O filho é seu. — Falou Snape em resposta.

— Olha Snape, tira essa mascara de mal, somos adultos, nós dois, eu não estou aqui para ficar tirando uma com a sua cara, estou tentando cooperar, mas você não esta ajudando. — Falou Harry a Snape que continuou apenas olhando — Porque estava naquela floresta? — Perguntou Harry novamente.

— Dumbledore me mandou ir até lá. — Respondeu Snape.

— Esta mentindo, Dumbledore nunca te mandaria até lá, já que éramos o suficiente para pegarmos as crianças, Lily veio falar com você? — Perguntou Harry — Entregou a carta que minha mãe escrevera para você? — Perguntou Harry a Snape que ficou apenas o olhando.

— Você disse que sua filha conversa com meu quadro no futuro, isso quer dizer que... — Snape não terminou de falar, esperava que Harry continuava.

— Sim, você morreu, Voldemort matou você achando que quem estava em posse da varinha das varinhas era você, então o matou, e eu estava por perto, você já esta acostumado em eu ter minha capa, sempre que eu estive com ela perto de você, você desconfiava, mesmo não podendo me ver sabia que eu estava por perto, e naquele momento foi a mesma coisa, você deve ter me percebido e eu fui até você, e então você me deu algumas memórias suas, pedindo que eu levasse na penseira de Dumbledore, e lá mostrava tudo, da sua infância, de que ficava observando minha mãe e já sabia que ela bruxa, de quando pediu para que ela pedisse ao chapéu seletor para ir para a Sonserina, de quando se encontrou com meu pai no expresso de Hogwarts, de como ficou triste quando ela não foi para a Sonserina, de quando estava com ela e de uma hora para a outra meu pai aparecia para fazer bagunça, de quando você a chamou de sangue...

Foi Harry que não pode terminar de dizer dessa vez, já que Snape o interrompeu, dizendo o que Harry esperava que ele dissesse.

— Não diga essa palavra, o que você quer? Quer jogar na minha cara que eu não gostava de seu pai porque ele tomou sua mãe de mim? É isso o que você quer? Quer que eu admita que eu passei boa parte da minha vinda observando você, seja no mundo bruxo como no mundo trouxa. — Falou Snape surpreendendo Harry, ele não sabia que o professor de poções já o encontrou no mundo trouxa.

— Mundo trouxa? Eu nunca lhe vi. — Falou Harry.

— Já viu sim, passei boa parte das minhas manhas tendo que te seguir até sua escola trouxa, não parecia ser muito bom ir para aquela escola, já vi você sendo humilhado varias vezes Potter, e você já me viu sim, varias e varias vezes, mas entendo que não se lembre, era bem pequeno. — Falou Snape dando de ombros.

Harry parou para pensar um pouco, tentando se lembrar se já em algum momento da sua infância vira o professor de poções, buscou la no fundo de sua mente, uma memória em que o mostrava, e se lembrou de uma das vezes que tomara uma surra de Duda, e antes de desmaiar caído no chão, vira sim uma pessoa ao longe, mais necessariamente um adulto, tentou se lembrar da fisionomia do rosto da pessoa, e pelos poucos detalhes que se lembrara constatou que poderia ter sido sim Snape, preferiu deixar isso para outra conversa.

— Não, eu não vim aqui encher o seu saco, só quero saber porque foi até onde minha filha estava, o que se passou na sua cabeça para decidir ir até lá. — Falou Harry ao homem a sua frente que parou para pensar um pouco.

— Sabe Potter, eu já vi muitas pessoas sofrerem por ser iscas para atrair outras pessoas, entendo que no começo eu até pensaria que ela não fosse sua filha, se eu não soubesse o sobrenome dela, eu diria que não imaginaria, sua mãe morreu por minha causa, porque foi eu que contei a Voldemort sobre a profecia, se você não sabe, sua filha me fez um favor, foi apenas uma forma de retribuir o favor, apenas isso. — Respondeu Snape.

— Tudo bem, agora eu tenho que ir. — Falou Harry se virando e saindo da sala, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Snape ficou ali, pensando no que acabara de fazer, olhou para o livro que Harry havia deixado em cima da mesa e o pegou, colocando em sua mesa, se lembrou que Harry disse que por causa daquele livro, Draco tinha varias marcas pelo corpo, perguntaria a Draco outro dia para ter certeza de que aquilo era verdade.

Enquanto isso Harry voltava a sala precisa, e ao entrar lá encontrou todos, incluindo Draco e Astória.

— Vamos? — Perguntou Harry a todos que assentiram

Todos deram as mãos e com o costumeiro clarão sumiram dali.

FUTURO

Ao darem as mãos e depois sumirem, todos sentiram a mesma sensação de estar aparatando, e em segundos estavam na mansão dos Potter, depois de se despedirem cada um foi para sua casa.

— Quer que eu leve você, Dominique? — Perguntou Gina a Dominique que primeiramente olhou para Helena.

— Não precisa Gina, eu preciso falar com Gui, ai eu aproveito e levo ela. — Falou Helena para Gina que assentiu, Fernando estava quase que fazendo xixi nas calças ao imaginar qual seria a reação de Gui ao saber que ele estava namorando com Dominique, imagine ao saber o que eles fizeram no Largo Grimmauld — Vamos logo, Carlinhos se prepare para segurar seu irmão caso ele fique furioso. — Falou Helena ao marido que assentiu.

— Harry, nos empresta sua lareira? — Perguntou Carlinhos a Harry que assentiu.

— Já sabe onde ela fica, vem temos que passar alguma coisa nesse seu machucado. — Falou Harry a esposa, se referindo ao machucado que ela fez no braço ao cair da escada.

— Vamos logo senhores encrenqueiros, agora todos arrumaram a ideia de começarem a namorar com as pessoas inimagináveis possíveis. — Falou Carlinhos subindo a escada, indo até o escritório, onde ele sabia que ficaria a lareira.

— Miguel não esta namorando. — Falou Fernando dando de ombros.

— Enquanto você, Felipe e Elliz arrumaram namorados na mesma semana. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu estou com a Dominique já faz quase um ano, não uma semana. — Falou Fernando.

— Mas descobrimos a uma semana, então da no mesmo. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

Depois disso nenhum dos quatro disse mais nada, seguiram para o escritório e assim que chegaram lá usaram a lareira, logo aparecendo no chalé das conchas, depois de todos já estarem la, foram para a cozinha, encontrando Fleur, Gui e Louis tomando café.

— Nossa, chegaram cedo em. — Falou Fleur — Querem tomar café? — Perguntou a mesma novamente.

— Não precisa, viemos trazer a Dominique e também conversar com vocês, quer dizer, o Fernando veio conversar com o Gui enquanto eu e a Helena vamos apenas observar, por segurança. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou Gui.

— Sim, mas nada de perigoso, é apenas uma conversa amigável. — Falou Helena — Já tomamos café, vamos esperar vocês na sala, tudo bem? — Perguntou Helena a Fleur e Gui que assentiram.

Depois de se acomodarem na sala, não demorou muito para Gui aparecer junto de Fleur e Louis.

— Louis e Dominique, vão dar uma volta na praia. — Falou Gui para os filhos, Louis assentiu enquanto Dominique não respondeu, mas logo saiu ao ver Fernando assentiu deixando apenas os mais velhos e Fernando ali — E então, pode começar Fernando. — Falou Gui para Fernando que olhou para os lados, a procura de uma resposta.

— Bom... eu quero... quero... — Tentava falar Fernando de todas as maneiras.

— Pode falar Fernando. — Falou Fleur.

— Ér, é que eu queria oficializar meu namoro com... sua filha. — Falou Fernando passando a mão nos cabelos, esperava o grito de Gui.

— O que, acho que não escutei direito, como assim oficializar o namoro? — Perguntou Fleur confusa.

— Oficializar, mostrar para todos, sabe, parar de esconder. — Falou Fernando gesticulando com as mãos.

— Parar de esconder? — Perguntou Gui — A quanto tempo estão juntos? — Perguntou Gui fechando os punhos de raiva, o que não passou despercebido por Helena e Carlinhos.

— Bom, a quase um ano. — Respondeu Fernando.

— O que? Um ano? Como pode fazer isso, ela é minha filha. — Falou Gui se levantando.

— Ér, Helena vamos dar uma volta, deixar o Gui pensar um pouco. — Falou Carlinhos se levantando — Você vem com a gente. — Falou Carlinhos para Fernando que assentiu e saiu da casa.

— Chamem Dominique para mim. — Falou Gui ainda estando dentro da casa.

Depois de andar um pouco pela praia, encontraram Dominique e Louis, avisaram a ela que Gui a chamava e depois dela voltar para a casa do pai junto do irmão, eles ficaram ali, admirando a linda paisagem.

Já dentro da casa, Gui olhava bravo para sua filha, ela a toda hora desviava o olhar do pai para a mãe, esperando que assim ela a ajudasse, mas ela apenas a olhou, não falou nada.

— Como pode fazer isso Dominique? — Perguntou Gui.

— Fiz o que? — Perguntou Dominique.

— Namorando escondido? O que você tinha na cabeça para fazer isso? — Perguntou Gui para a filha que deu de ombros.

— Eu queria ter certeza que daria certo, eu estava com medo da sua reação, da reação das pessoas ao saber que eu estava namorando um menino que até a alguns anos atrás era apenas meu primo, você acha que é fácil ter que ficar vendo um monte de menina dar em cima dele, na minha cara? — Perguntou Dominique ao pai.

— Isso não é justificativa, o que as pessoas vão pensar ao saber que você ficou um ano namorando escondido? Você é menina, tem que se valorizar, e é muito cedo para você namorar, muito nova. — Falou Gui a filha que ficou indignada ao ouvir aquilo.

— Nova? Pai eu tenho 17 anos, tenho idade o suficiente para decidir minhas próprias decisões, e eu já fiz uma de minhas decisões quanto ao Fernando e eu. — Falou Dominique determinada.

— O que esta querendo dizer? — Perguntou Gui torcendo para que ela não falasse o que ele estava pensando.

A menina parou por um momento, pensando em como daria aquela noticia, e por fim decidiu falar de uma vez.

— Eu já sou uma mulher por completo. — Falou Dominique sentindo suas bochechas arderem ao dizer aquilo na frente de seus pais e de seu irmão, viu os olhos de sua mãe se arregalarem e ela colocar as duas mãos em frente a boca.

— Dominique, vá para seu quarto agora, esta proibida de chegar perto do Fernando. — Falou Gui apontando para a escada, direção onde ficaria o quarto da menina.

— Mas pai... — Tentou falar Dominique.

— AGORA, SAIA DAQUI, EU VOU ACABAR COM AQUELE MOLEQUE. — Gritou Gui para a filha que ao ouvir o grito sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas.

— Não pode fazer isso, não pode me impedir de ser feliz. — Falou Dominique sentindo suas primeiras lagrimas molharem seu rosto.

— EU FALEI PARA SAIR DAQUI, VÁ PARA SEU QUARTO. — Gritou Gui para a filha que não tendo escolhas, subiu para seu quarto chorando, com as mãos no rosto — Chame os outros. — Falou Gui para a esposa que ficou paralisada — Vai logo Fleur. — Falou ao ver que a esposa ainda estava em transe.

Em minutos Helena, Carlinhos e Fernando, Carlinhos assim que viu o rosto de Gui soube que ele não diria palavras adoráveis e calmas, viu Fui fechar os punhos e tentou ir para cima de Fernando, mas ele segurou o irmão antes que chegasse perto de seu filho.

— VOCÊ, NUNCA MAIS CHEGUE PERTO DE MINHA FILHA. — Gritou Gui ao ser jogado bruscamente para longe de Fernando, que o olhava de olhos arregalados.

— O que foi, o que aconteceu pra você ficar desse jeito? — Perguntou Carlinhos para o irmão que estava furioso.

— SEU FILHO, ABUSOU DE MINHA FILHA, TIROU A VIRGINDADE DELA. — Gritou Gui em resposta.

— Droga. — Falaram Carlinhos e Helena junto.

— Vocês já sabiam disso? Como pode esconder uma coisa dessas de mim Carlinhos, somos irmãos e ela é minha filha, você não tinha o direito de esconder isso de mim. — Falou Gui ao irmão que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Eu soube disso ontem Gui, foi ai que eles decidiram oficializar esse namoro, Gui não pode fazer isso com eles, estão juntos a tanto tempo. — Falou Carlinhos para o irmão que olhou com raiva a ele.

— Carlinhos, seu filho nunca chegara mais perto da minha filha, o fato dele estarem juntos não importa, e nem o fato deles se amarem por tanto tempo. — Falou Gui ao irmão que novamente soltou um longo suspiro.

— Vai afastar sua filha de quem ela ama, é isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Funcionou com você, não é? Foi para a Romenia porque queria esquecer você, pelo que eu me lembre esses dias você me disse que não queria ir para 95 por medo desse antigo amor voltar átona, afinal você com certeza encontraria... — Carlinhos interrompeu Gui.

— Não termine. — Falou Carlinhos ao irmão mais velho.

— A Tonks. — Terminou Gui.

A primeira reação de Carlinhos ao escutar a ultima parte, foi olhar para Helena que arregalou os olhos ao escutar aqui, ele tentou ir até ela, mas ela foi mais rápida e correu para fora da casa, Carlinhos se virou para seu irmão mais velho e olhou para ele do jeito mais frio possível.

— Esta feliz agora? Esta feliz por meu casamento poder se acabar a qualquer minuto só porque você não aceita que sua filha esta crescendo e tendo suas próprias decisões, só porque ela parou de seguir apenas as suas vontades e começou a seguir as delas? — Perguntou Carlinhos ao irmão que em primeiro momento ficou em silencio.

— Você é meu irmão, deveria ficar do meu lado. — Falou Gui.

— E ela é minha esposa, foi ela que me ajudou a ter uma família, porque se não fosse por ela eu seria o único Weasley que não sabe a felicidade de ter filhos. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Você não entende, Carlinhos. — Falou Gui.

— Não entendo o que? Se você não sabe, minha filha começou um relacionamento essa semana, e sei que um dia ela fará as mesmas coisas que sua filha fez, do mesmo jeito que você, do mesmo jeito que o Rony e do mesmo jeito que eu fiz, eu vejo que minha filha esta crescendo, que a qualquer hora ela pode se tornar mulher, sabe, você não muda mesmo, acha que esta em que época, na nossa época de adolescente? O mundo evoluiu Gui, e você tem o dever de evoluir com ele, mas uma coisa você tem que agradecer por sua filha ter achado alguém que um dia a respeitara, eu vou sair por aquela porta e meu filho ficara aqui, e se você tocar nele Gui, esqueça que um dia fomos irmãos. — Falou Carlinhos saindo pela porta atrás de Helena, deixando seu filho na casa de seu irmão.

— Louis fica aqui com seu primo, Gui sobe para nosso quarto que logo eu irei conversar com você, falarei com Dominique primeiro. — Falou Fleur para o marido que assentiu e foi para seu quarto.

Fleur foi para o quarto de sua filha do meio, e ao entrar a encontrou deitada na cama, chorando encolhida, foi até ela e fez um carinho em seus cabelos macios, minutos depois a menina virou seu rosto em sua direção.

— O meu amor, você não devia ter dito tudo aquilo ao seu pai. — Falou Fleur secando o rosto da menina.

— Porque não? Ele descobriria de qualquer jeito ou em algum dia mesmo, não poderia esconder isso por muito tempo. — Falou Dominique dando de ombros.

— A questão não é essa, mas é que você jogou tudo para fora, sabe que tem que ir com calma com seu pai, você é a ultima filha dele que ainda esta sob o mesmo teto que ele, tinha que ficar contando aos poucos. — Falou Fleur a filha.

— Estou cansada disso mãe, cansada de ser tratada como criança, o que vocês acham? Que só porque Vic não foi o que vocês esperavam eu tenho que ser? — Perguntou Dominique.

— Não é assim, não é fácil para um pai engolir o fato de que sua filha esta crescendo, você vai entender um dia, mas é que tudo é mais difícil para a mulher, ele sabe muito bem que para uma mulher entregar-se a um homem pela primeira vez com certeza teria que sentir dor, e isso não é uma coisa que o agrada, agora me responda uma coisa, quais proteções vocês usaram? — Perguntou Fleur fazendo a menina corar.

— Eu tomei a poção, e Fernando usou camisinha em algumas vezes. — Respondeu Dominique ainda estando corada.

— Camisinha? — Perguntou Fleur confusa.

— É mãe, sabe aquelas proteções trouxas. — Respondeu Dominique.

— Não é isso, é só que eu achei estranho, normalmente no mundo bruxo os homens não se protegem, eles só tem o dever de lembrar a mulher de tomar a poção. — Falou Fleur dando de ombros.

— Mas a poção previne pegar doenças sexualmente transmissíveis? — Perguntou Dominique confusa.

— Sim, ela previne a gravidez destruindo o espermatozóides antes de chegar ao ventre, e também destroem as células que transmitem doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, e quanto a poção, onde conseguiu? — Perguntou Fleur a filha que corou mais ainda.

— Eu peguei uma das poções da tia Hermione. — Respondeu Dominique — Mãe, não existe proteção bruxa para homem? — Perguntou Dominique.

— É claro que existe, ela é bem antiga mesmo, é como se fizesse com que uma camisinha aparecesse já em volta do homem, eu só conheço pessoas que fizeram amor com pessoas que amavam, e por isso elas decidiam não usar a proteção no homem, as vezes pensamos que é melhor quando sentimos o... la dentro, sabe, o liquido do homem. — Falou Fleur ficando envergonhada — E doeu? — Perguntou Fleur a filha.

— Um pouquinho, mas bem pouquinho mesmo, acho que não foi uma dor, acho que foi o desconforto, sabe da primeira vez de ter aquilo dentro. — Respondeu Dominique.

— Certo, e sua mestruação veio normalmente? — Perguntou Fleur para a filha que assentiu — Graças a Merlin, agradeço por Hermione ser boa em poções, e onde foi? Não foi no mato, né? — Perguntou Fleur.

— Não, imagine isso, não foi no mato mãe, pelo contrario, foi em um lugar macio macio. — Respondeu Dominique rapidamente.

— Tudo bem, agora preciso ir conversar com seu pai. — Falou Fleur se levantando e dando um beijo na testa da filha — Fica aqui, não é pra sair em. — Falou Fleur para a filha que assentiu.

Fleur seguiu para seu quarto e já iria começar a falar algo, mas parou ao ver que não tinha ninguém no quarto, ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro no banheiro em que tinha em seu quarto soltou um longo suspiro, de certo Gui fora tomar um banho, para acalmar os nervos, ela fechou a porta e se sentou na cama, esperando que o marido saísse do banho, não demorou muito e ele havia saído já vestido, secava os cabelos com a toalha que tinha nas mãos.

— Mais calmo? — Perguntou Fleur ao marido que estendeu a toalha em uma cadeira que estava ali, antes de responder ela, ele se jogou no colchão, respirando fundo antes de responder.

— Não. — Respondeu Gui com a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Tenho boas noticias. — Falou Fleur acariciando os cabelos deles.

— O que? Houve uma chuva de maldições da morte e uma das maldições acertou ao Fernando e ao Teddy, por que se for isso, será uma boa noticia. — Falou Gui sem ergue a cabeça.

— Não fala assim né Gui, imagine o sofrimento duplo que Helena passaria, quer dizer, triplo porque você não deixou a vida de casado do seu irmão em boa condição né, o que você tinha na cabeça para dizer aquilo, com aquelas palavras você praticamente quebrou o coração de Helena em pedaços. — Falou Fleur ainda acariciando o cabelo dele.

— Eu falei sem pensar, eram essas as boas noticias? Que eu acabei com o coração da Helena e que eu acabei com o casamento do meu irmão? — Perguntou Gui se sentando e ficando de costas para ela.

— Não, a boa noticia é que a chance de nossa filha engravidar acabou, e você deveria ter agradecido pelo namorado que ela arranjou, porque o que eles fizeram foi uma coisa que nem ao menos nós fizemos. — Falou Fleur massageando os ombros dele que logo relaxou.

— Fleur, o que eles fizeram foi o mesmo que fizemos para fazer ela. — Falou Gui.

— Não falo disso, mas é que ele usou camisinha. — Explicou Fleur como se fosse obvio.

— Camisinha? Porque? Mesmo ela tendo tomado a poção ou ela não havia tomado? — Perguntou Gui olhando por cima do ombro.

— Sim, ela tomou a poção, e uma poção que podemos ter certeza que estava completamente correta, já que foi uma poção feita pela Hermione, e mesmo tendo tomado a poção ele usou camisinha, e você sabe que são raros os bruxos que usam camisinha, isso quer dizer que ele quer a proteger, o que significa que ele é a pessoa correta para namorar ela, você não acha? Como o Teddy? — Perguntou Fleur.

— Já basta o Teddy para ficar me enchendo o saco. — Falou Gui.

— Porque você tem essa implicância com o Teddy, ele é um homem de educação, é simpático e faz nossa filha feliz. — Falou Fleur.

— As vezes eu penso que um dia minhas filhas serão levadas completamente para longe de mim. — Falou Gui de repente, surpreendendo a esposa.

— Amor, não pense assim, olha o Louis, ele é menino e um dia fará com a filha de outros homens o que fizeram com a nossa, o pai da sortuda também pensara que ela será levada para longe dele, do mesmo jeito que meu pai pensou, eu nunca te contei, mas meu pai temeu por meu casamento, quer dizer, nosso casamento. — Falou Fleur fazendo o ruiva virar o rosto instantaneamente em direção a ela.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Gui confuso.

— Amor, você nunca parou para pensar do porque de minha família não vir morar na Inglaterra? — Perguntou Fleur a ele que negou com a cabeça — Sabe, quando você pensa em magia, você pensa em Inglaterra, pelo menos onde eu nasci era assim, então o centro da magia ficava aqui, na Inglaterra, e se o centro da magia estava na Inglaterra, seria o primeiro lugar em que um bruxo das trevas tentaria tomar, minha família prefere não pensar em ajudar esse bruxo do mal e nem se colocar contra, então eles ficam na sua, e então eu conheci você, e todo mundo sabe que sua família é uma das primeiras que se opõem contra o mal, e meu pai de primeira achou que se eu me casasse com você, tentariam me usar para atingir vocês e para assim chegar ao Harry, mas ai ele tentou arriscar, e estamos aqui, nada aconteceu comigo, se naquele tempo meu pai resolveu arriscar, com um homem que nem ao menos conhecia, porque você não, sendo que o menino é seu sobrinho. — Falou Fleur a Gui que parou para pensar um pouco.

— Com quantos anos a Vic perdeu a virgindade? — Perguntou Gui de repente.

— 17 anos, e olha pelo que eu ouvi, a Dominique não sentiu dor, fique tranqüilo e é melhor você autorizar esse namoro, porque eles namoraram escondidos durante um ano, se você não deixar não vai fazer diferença. — Falou Fleur ao marido que assentiu.

— Dê a noticia a Dominique e Fernando, que eles podem namorar, mas já fale as regras para o Fernando em, nada de sacanagem aqui na minha casa, tenho que encontrar Helena e Carlinhos. — Falou Gui aparatando para o lado de fora da casa.

MINUTOS ANTES (CARLINHOS E HELENA)

Carlinhos assim que saiu do chalé, olhou em volta a procura de alguma dica de onde poderia estar sua mulher, ele pode ver passos na areia e soube que seria ela, Helena tinha a mania de fazer coisas simples para assim poder pensar, ele seguiu os passos e ao longe a viu, sentada na areia, onde a água ainda chegava, conforme no mar criavam ondas que direcionavam água pela areia e depois molhava a areia onde Helena estava sentada, com os sapatos do lado e observando a linda paisagem.

— Ei, você esta bem? — Perguntou Carlinhos se sentando ao lado dela.

— Sim, como foi lá dentro? Digo, qual a resposta de Gui? — Perguntou Helena sem nem ao menos olhar para o marido.

— Eu não sei, sai antes que ele pudesse responder. — Respondeu Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Me explica aquela história? Meu amor não foi o suficiente para substituir o de Tonks? — Perguntou Helena nem se importando com as lagrimas que desciam por seu rosto.

— Não é isso Helena, o amor de Tonks era o que eu mais queria na época da adolescência, mas seu amor era o que eu mais precisei na minha época adulta, como eu sou mais novo que Gui, ele foi o meu primeiro amigo quando entrei para a escola, além de ser meu irmão, e na época ele andava com a Tonks, já que ela era desajeitada e as pessoas só gostavam de rir dela, enquanto nós não, quer dizer, nós riamos dela, mas ela não se importava, varias e varias vezes eu já recebera convites de meninas para sair, mas elas eram todas iguais, e foi a época de eu começar a reparar mais nela, todas as vezes que ela dizia que me amava, deixava bem claro que era apenas como amigo, e foi ai que eu quis a deixar em paz, e achei que se fosse para a Romênia a esqueceria com mais facilidade, ai depois em certo dia ela me manda uma carta, eu ainda estava na Romênia, dizendo que estava apaixonada por um homem mais velho que preferia estar longe dela do que estar perto e a machucá-la, eu disse a ela para seguir em frente, seja persistindo na vida ao lado dele ou não, ela continuou persistindo né pelo jeito, depois disso não nos falamos mais, a ultima vez que a vi viva foi no casamento do Gui, ela estava muito feliz, e ai eu pensei, se ela esta feliz eu também estarei feliz por ela...

— Continue. — Pediu Helena.

— Depois eu conheci você, uma adolescente um pouco atrevida em, era diferente em aspectos comparado a Tonks, a Tonks tinha aquela mania de sempre estar rindo, ficando envergonhada por ter quebrado algo, enquanto você, gostava de me irritar, de tirar uma com a minha cara, também era engraçada, as suas zombarias não funcionavam comigo, no fundo eu sabia que era apenas sua personalidade brasileira, e foi quando você engravidou que tudo começou, nos aproximamos, e mesmo depois de tanto achando amar alguém, eu senti algo mais forte por você, Tonks foi minha amiga de escola, aquela que me deu alegria na escola, você não, me deu uma família, coisa que eu nunca pensei que teria, me deu um pouco mais de alegria, você era tão importante para mim que até os dragões eu esqueci, me ajudou a me tornar um homem com ainda mais responsabilidades, e muito mais alegrias a cada dia que passasse. — Falou Carlinhos por fim.

— E quanto aquela história de ter medo de reencontrar Tonks? — Perguntou Helena.

— Há aquilo nem mesmo eu sei explicar, acho que foi tanto tempo sem aquela amiga, que eu fiquei com medo, sabe, eu não quero me adaptar com as pessoas do passado, e digo a você que também não faça isso, sabe que depois que o livro acabar, iremos vir embora e não iremos mais voltar, e eu já estava acostumado com a Tonks morta, não é que eu fique feliz por ter acontecido isso com ela, mas é que faz tanto tempo. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

Carlinhos deitou por completo na areia, com os olhos fechados por causa da luz do sol que batia em seu rosto, pode ouvir Helena rir e depois a luz já não batia mais em seu rosto, Helena havia se abaixado e ficado a centímetros de distancia de seu rosto, ele abriu o rosto e sorriu para ela, que retribuiu o sorriso, direcionou a mão até o rosto dela e o puxou para mais perto de si, o beijando calmamente, como se aquele beijo comprovasse a sinceridade das palavras ditas por ele.

Os dois ao sentirem os lábios juntos se esqueceram do resto do mundo, Helena rapidamente se esqueceu que seu filho pudesse ser morto a qualquer momento por Gui, se esquecera do que Gui havia falado quanto a Carlinhos e Tonks, aproveitavam cada segundo que durava o enrolar de línguas, aproveitavam cada segundo que passavam ali, naquela praia que no momento estava deserta a não ser pela casa de Gui ao longe, se separaram vagarosamente.

— Por mim eu ficaria com você aqui até amanhã. — Falou Carlinhos depois de terem se separado.

— Eu também ficaria, mas lembre, a maré pode subir a qualquer momento, e acho que nem mesmo a água faria eu me separar de você tão fácil. — Falou Helena.

— Uau, fico lisonjeado por essa declaração de amor em. — Falou Carlinhos se sentando, fazendo a esposa ficar sentada em seu colo — A maré já subiu, estou todo molhado nas costas. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— A magia nos ajuda a nos secar. — Falou Helena se levantando e vendo o marido se levantar — A gente bem que podia ter a casa só pra nós essa noite né? — Perguntou Helena sorrindo largamente.

— Quem sabe, Fernando possa dormir na casa da Gina hoje, e teríamos a casa só para a gente, vai fazer uma semana que os meninos estão no passado. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Vamos indo, se não nunca iremos chegar no chalé a tempo, ai teremos um filho a menos. — Falou Helena para o marido que assentiu, e juntos como na época em que Helena estava grávida, eles foram andando juntos e abraçados.

Depois de andarem muito chegaram ao chalé, e ao entrar encontraram Fernando e Louis sentados no sofá, Louis olhava para a todo momento para Fernando com os olhos cheios de raiva, enquanto Fernando tentava não retribuir o olhar.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Helena.

— Minha irmã disse que já não é mais virgem. — Respondeu Louis olhando feio para Fernando que olhou suplicante para seus pais, a procura de ajuda.

— Mas a Dominique só piorou as coisas em, meu deus. — Falou Helena colocando a mão no rosto.

De repente Fleur desceu pelas escadas, ao ver Helena e Carlinhos arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Ué, vocês não encontraram Gui? — Perguntou Fleur ao dois.

— Não, porque? — Perguntou Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Bom, ele disse que ia atrás de vocês. — Respondeu Fleur.

— Vamos dar uma volta atrás dele, Helena. — Falou Carlinhos voltando para fora da casa, juntos saíram da casa e foram atrás do irmão de Carlinhos.

— Bom, eu e o Gui conversamos e decidimos que você pode namorar a Dominique, mas temos condições, como vocês já fizeram mais do que deviam, por favor, não façam isso aqui em casa, nem na casa da Molly, tudo bem? Porque aquela é uma casa de respeito, outra coisa, fiquem muito atento com a proteção, e outra coisa Fernando, eu já aviso, sabe que o Gui é meio lobisomem, então tente não passar dos limites na lua cheia, é claro se vir aqui. — Falou Fleur.

— Então, eu posso ir com a Dominique em um parque ou em um Shopping hoje? — Perguntou Fernando logo se levantando de entusiasmos por agora poder namorar a menina sem ficar se escondendo.

— Pode, mas só depois do almoço, se quiser almoçar aqui pode almoçar, se quiser vir buscar ela mais tarde também pode, mas se ficar pode ir dar uma volta com ela pela praia. — Falou Fleur.

— Prefiro a ultima opção, posso ir lá chamá-la? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Pode, mas você já sabe o que não pode em. — Respondeu Fleur assim que viu ele subindo as escadas para ir ao quarto da menina, ele se virou para ela e assentiu antes de voltar a subir para o quarto.

— Mãe o que você e o papai tem na cabeça para deixá-la namorar? — Perguntou Louis.

— Deixa de ser chato Louis, agora venha me ajudar a desfazer a mesa do café. — Falou Fleur para o filho que assentiu e foi ajudá-la.

Já no andar de cima, Fernando bateu três vezes na porta, a espera de uma permissão para entrar, mas quando não escutou, decidiu abrir e entrar, e foi o que fez, encontrando Dominique deitada na cama, olhando pela janela, foi até ela e fez um leve carinho em seus cabelos, ela olhou para ele e logo seu sorriso cresceu, sem pensar ela o puxou, fazendo ele cair deitado na cama e pulou em cima dele, o abraçando e o beijando.

— Se seu pai me ver assim aqui no seu quarto, é capaz dele mudar de ideia em. — Falou Fernando no momento seguinte em que ela se separou dele.

— Ele deixou? — Perguntou Dominique.

— Achei que não fosse deixar depois do que você falou, mas sua mãe foi falar com ele ai ele deixou. — Falou Fernando para ela que sorriu mais uma vez e o abraçou — Vamos dar uma volta na praia? Sua mãe falou que poderíamos sair para dar uma volta em Londres só depois do almoço. — Falou Fernando.

— Então me espera lá em baixo, vou me trocar, lavar esse rosto e já vamos. — Falou Dominique se levantando e logo depois o levantando, o levando até a porta, antes que ele saísse, ele parou e se virou para ela.

— Antes de sair eu quero um beijo, só um vai. — Falou Fernando para ela que deu vários selinhos em seus lábios — Quando já estivermos na praia você vai me recompensar com um beijo completamente diferente em, sabe do que estou falando. — Falou Fernando dando um selinho nela e depois saindo, podendo ainda escutar a risada dela, ele desceu para a sala que encontrou vazia, foi até a cozinha e encontrou a sogra e o cunhado arrumando a mesa — Quer ajuda, Fleur? — Perguntou Fernando a ela que assentiu.

— Por favor querido, enxugue a louça que o Louis vai guardar, já que ele sabe os devidos lugar onde guardar, se não é capaz de você ficar bem confuso por essa cozinha em. — Falou Fleur para ele que assentiu.

— Já ia te buscar lá em Fernando, estava demorando demais já. — Falou Louis olhando feio para ele enquanto guardava vários pratos.

Fernando riu e começou a fazer o que Fleur havia pedido.

Bem longe dali, Gui andava pela praia a procura do irmão e da cunhada, andara tanto e não os achara, decidiu voltar para sua casa e seguir pelo outro caminho, já estava um pouco mais perto do chalé quando viu duas pessoas vindo em sua direção, quando já estavam perto percebeu que as pessoas eram as duas que ele procurava, pensava todas as maneiras de pedir desculpas, mas não sabia como dizer.

— E então, porque nos procura? — Perguntou Carlinhos para o irmão que parou para pensar.

— Eu só vim pedir... Desculpas pelo que eu disse mais cedo. — Respondeu Gui se sentindo mais envergonhado.

— Não tem problema, foi as noticias repentinas, mas Gui preste atenção, não tente tapar o sol com a peneira, Dominique esta crescendo, do mesmo jeito que o Louis, e é melhor você fazer diferente com o Louis, porque Louis pode fazer uma coisa errada que não tem volta, e se essa coisa errada envolver uma menina, o pai dela pode fazer uma coisa horrível com o Louis. — Falou Helena.

— Ainda mais que esse menino tem esse dom veela e fica atraindo as meninas, Gui já esta na hora de você ter uma conversa de homem para homem com ele, explicar que tudo tem limite, sei que você pode pensar que seu filho é grande, e sabe das coisas, mas sempre relembrar faz bem. — Falou Carlinhos para Gui que assentiu.

— Eu vou conversar com ele. — Falou Gui passando a mão no cabelo.

— Bom, você vai deixar ou não eles namorarem? — Perguntou Helena para o cunhado que olhou confuso para eles.

— Eu já havia deixado, quer dizer, pedi para Fleur dar a novidade enquanto eu vinha atrás de vocês. — Falou Gui se lembrando que havia pedido a esposa.

— Ela deve ter dito depois que saímos então, é que nós nem ao menos entramos na casa e já saímos. — Falou Helena dando de ombros — Vamos voltar? — Perguntou Helena para os dois homens que assentiram, depois disso voltaram para o chalé, onde encontraram Fleur, Fernando e Louis arrumando a cozinha.

— Pai, vamos dar uma volta na praia, ta bom? — Perguntou Dominique que acabara de aparecer na cozinha, pegando Fernando pela mão.

— Podem, mas voltem antes do almoço em. — Respondeu Gui para a filha que assentiu e saiu da cozinha junto do namorado.

— E então, vocês vão comer aqui com a gente? — Perguntou Fleur para Carlinhos e Helena que primeiramente se olharam.

— Não, vamos comer fora, já faz um tempo que não damos uma volta por Londres, não é Carlinhos? — Perguntou Helena ao marido que assentiu — Nunca faz mal ter um momento romântico, você não acha Fleur? Já que morava na França, a cidade da paixão. — Falou Helena para a cunhada que assentiu.

— Já faz um tempo que eu e o Gui não temos esses momentos românticos. — Falou Fleur de cabeça baixa.

— E porque não? Se eu fosse você, que morava em uma praia tão linda como essa, daria uma volta com o Carlinhos todos os dias, as vezes os melhores momentos acontecem nos lugares mais simples do mundo Fleur, tem que aproveitar a bela paisagem que se vê todo dia, como por exemplo o por do sol, e aqui tem um silencio tão agradável, não é como no Brasil que tem todo aquele barulho de cidade grande. — Falou Helena — Olha, eu acho que Carlinhos e eu vamos mandar o Fernando para 95 amanhã, se vocês quiserem, podemos levar Dominique e Louis, ai se vocês não quiserem deixar eles dormirem lá, podemos trazer eles de noite, então terão seus momentos as sós até o anoitecer. — Falou Fleur.

— Obrigado Helena, até amanha respondemos você. — Falou Fleur depois de terminar de lavar a louça.

PASSADO (1995)

Tonks ia junto de Remo para o jardim da escola, os dois procuravam por Teddy e Vic, para assim irem para a casa de Andrômeda e assim apresentarem Teddy aos avós, e explicarem o fato deles estarem lendo sobre o futuro, andaram muito e em meio ao caminho encontraram Carlinhos, andando meio que pensativo.

— Sabe Remo, alguém parece ter ficado rico, já que se esqueceu das antigas amigas da época da escola. — Falou Tonks olhando para Carlinhos que pareceu não ouvir — Ei, esta surdo? — Perguntou Tonks cutucando Carlinhos que pareceu acordar só depois de ser cutucado.

— Há, oi Tonks. — Falou Carlinhos olhando de Tonks e depois para Remo que olhava para os dois.

— Nossa como você esta desanimado hoje em, cumprimente uma antiga amiga mais educadamente, onde esta meu abraço? — Perguntou Tonks abrindo os braços.

Carlinhos sorriu e a abraçou forte, enquanto Remo apenas olhava, o lobisomem sabia que estava sentido um certo ciúmes dos dois amigos.

— Há você já deve ter conhecido o Remo Lupin, meu namorado. — Falou Tonks apontando para Remo que sorriu para Carlinhos.

— E então, finalmente conseguiu o que queria, não conseguiu resistir a essa grande pessoa? — Perguntou Carlinhos para Remo apontando para Tonks, o antigo professor de defesa riu.

— Meio difícil de resistir, principalmente quando esta envergonhada. — Falou Remo sorrindo.

— Sei como é, convivi por muito tempo com ela quebrando coisas e ficando envergonhada logo em seguida. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo para Remo normalmente, o ruivo estava feliz por Tonks.

— E então, estava pensando no que? Nunca de vi desse jeito. — Falou Tonks para Carlinhos que demorou um pouco para responder.

— Só achei estranho aquela história de eu me casar. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo uma careta.

— Nunca pensou em casar? Ter filhos? Sei lá. — Falou Remo para Carlinhos — Se bem que eu não posso falar nada, também nunca me imaginei casando e tendo filhos. — Falou Remo.

— Por que nunca pensou, Remo? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Por causa de meu pequeno probleminha, bom quando digo pequeno estou sendo irônico até demais, mas você tem a vida inteira pela frente Carlinhos, deve pensar na ideia de construir uma família. — Falou Remo.

— Com uma menina que no momento tem quinze anos? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Não ué, é só você esperar que tudo aconteça, esqueça que soube que vai se casar, pense nela como amiga de sua irmã, apenas isso, e como amiga da sua irmã e filha do Sirius, qual seria o problema de você conversar com ela normalmente? — Perguntou Tonks.

— É, você tem razão, vou dar uma volta por ai. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Há Carlinhos, você viu o Teddy e a Vic por ai? — Perguntou Tonks ao amigo que parou para pensar um pouco.

— Se eu não me engano ele estava com os mais novos, eles devem estar lá no campo de Quadribol, iriam mostrar para Helena o campo. — Respondeu Carlinhos depois de voltar a andar.

— Vamos até lá. — Falou Remo para Tonks que assentiu, e juntos e de mãos dadas eles seguiram para o campo de Quadribol, encontravam vários grupos de pessoas sentadas no campo, e em meio a tanta gente encontraram o grupo que procuravam.

— Teddy, Vic venham aqui? — Perguntou Tonks aos dois que se olhara, assentiram e se levantaram, indo até onde eles estavam.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou Vic.

— Não, apenas queremos saber se podem ir com a gente até a casa dos pais da Tonks, vocês não foram até lá ainda, não é? — Perguntou Remo para os dois que negaram.

— Não tínhamos nada planejado mesmo, que horas vocês vão? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Iríamos agora, mas se quiserem podemos ir mais tarde. — Respondeu Tonks ao futuro filho.

— Não tem problema, podemos ir agora. — Falou Vic.

— Tudo bem, vamos sair dos limites do castelo e aparatamos. — Falou Remo.

Juntos os dois casais saíram andando, e assim que chegaram ao portão e o ultrapassaram aparataram juntos, estando em segundos na frente da casa de Andrômeda.

Ainda no castelo, mais necessariamente no campo de Quadribol, Helena olhava para todos os lados, notando cada pequeno detalhe do castelo, o lugar chamava tanto sua atenção que ela nem ao menos ligava para as pessoas em volta que a olhavam e cochichavam com as pessoas em volta.

— Deve ser um sonho estudar aqui, como foi o primeiro dia de vocês aqui nesse lugar? — Perguntou Helena olhando para cada uma das pessoas que estavam ali, a sua volta.

— No primeiro dia de aula eu e o Harry já nos perdemos pelos corredores. — Falou Rony rindo.

— Também, acho que na hora em que vocês acordaram já não existia ninguém na sala comunal, os dois eram dorminhocos. — Falou Hermione rindo do namorado e do amigo.

— A qual é? Na minha casa eu era acostumado a acordar as 10:00 e não bem mais cedo. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— E você, Harry, também só acordava tarde? — Perguntou Gina ao namorado.

— Não, eu tinha que acordar cedo para servir o café deles e ainda por cima ir para a escola. — Respondeu Harry fazendo uma voz de quem não gostava nada daquilo.

— Não gosta de onde mora? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— Eu moro com meus tios, eles não gostam de mim e por terem que me criar me fazem de empregado. — Respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

— E porque ainda mora com eles? — Perguntou Helena.

— Porque não tenho outro parente e por causa de outra coisinha, não posso fazer nada, espero que isso mude. — Falou Harry.

— Desejo boa sorte a você. — Falou Helena se levantando — Eu vou dar uma volta por ai em, qualquer coisa se eu demorar muito, me procurem. — Falou Helena saindo de perto do grupo.

ALA HOSPITALAR

Draco sentiu seu estomago roncar, estava ali a muito tempo esperando que Astória acordasse, e até aquele momento ela não acordara, ele já recusara varias vezes o pedido de Madame Pomfrey de ir tomar café e depois voltar, e mais uma vez a enfermeira foi até ele.

— Olha Malfoy, se você não for tomar café agora, eu proíbo a sua entrada aqui em. — Falou a enfermeira para ele que soltou um longo suspiro — E olha, o pai dela acabou de chegar, ele pode olhar ela enquanto você toma café, depois é só voltar. — Falou Pomfrey apontando para Nicolas que estava na porta.

— Tá bom. — Falou Draco se levantando e saindo da ala hospitalar.

O loiro seguiu para a cozinha, queria tomar café sem perturbações, sem que ninguém fique olhando ele e cochichando para os amigos que estavam do lado.

Já na ala hospitalar, Nicolas não pode segurar as lagrimas que apareceram em seus olhos ao ver a imagem de sua filha, em uma cama com alguns ferimentos no rosto, apenas uma menina que no momento estava machucada, uma criança.

— Como ela esta? — Perguntou Nicolas a enfermeira que olhou para ela antes de responder.

— Esta bem, mas acho que nos próximos dias ela pode ter medo de ficar sozinha, o Sr. Malfoy passou a noite aqui com ela, em meio a noite ela parecia ter medo de ficar sozinha, mesmo estando dormindo, e segurava na mão dele como forma de ter certeza que nada aconteceria com ela. — Falou a enfermeira para Nicolas que assentiu.

— Você por acaso sabe sobre essa intimidade que ela pode ter com esse Malfoy? — Perguntou Nicolas para a enfermeira.

— Não, mas sei que nos últimos dias ele esteve bem próximo dela, afinal foi ele que notou o sumiço, que a achou e na minha opinião, ela esta mudando ele completamente, para uma pessoa melhor. — Falou Pomfrey.

— Minha filha tem esse dom. — Falou Nicolas.

— Bom, já esta na hora dela acordar, será melhor a sua visita para ela. — Falou a enfermeira indo até Astória, passando a varinha em frente ao seu rosto dela, ela logo acordou, olhando em volta.

— Cadê ele? — Perguntou Astória.

— Ele precisava ir tomar café, por isso teve que sair, mas tenho certeza que você vai gostar dessa nova visita. — Falou a enfermeira apontando para Nicolas, assim que a menina viu o pai abriu um largo sorriso, tentou se levantar, mas a enfermeira a segurou, a fazendo ficar sentada.

— Pai. — Falou Astória o chamando.

Ele foi até lá e antes de qualquer coisa a abraçou forte, o abraço era tão forte que Astória saiu de cima da cama, ela retribuiu o forte abraço, ouvindo as palavras de consolo ditas pelo pai.

— O meu amor, você esta bem? Papai nunca mais vai deixar alguém tocar em você, tá bom? — Perguntou Nicolas a colocando de volta na cama, sentando-se depois de frente para ela — E então, você esta bem? — Perguntou Nicolas para a filha.

— Sim, agora estou bem melhor. — Respondeu Astória.

— Fico feliz, olha tenho uma noticia que acho que você vai gostar. — Falou Nicolas.

— Então diga. — Pediu Astória.

— Pelos meus cálculos, minhas próximas férias vão cair junto da suas férias da escola, então eu estava pensando, o que você acha de nós dois morarmos sozinhos? Em? Sem Alyssa e sem a Dafne? O que acha? — Perguntou Nicolas para a menina que tinha os olhos brilhantes.

— Eu vou amar pai, mas porque tomou essa decisão? — Perguntou Astória confusa.

— Já não agüentava você ser tratada mal lá, então tomei essa decisão, no momento eu tenho que acertar uma coisa no mundo trouxa, é outra surpresa para você, mas só saberá quando estiver tudo certo, e por ter que resolver esse negocio, não posso ficar muito tempo aqui com você, mas amanhã eu prometo que volto. — Falou Nicolas para ela.

— Tudo bem pai, eu já estou melhor, só preciso comer. — Falou Astória sorrindo.

— Eu já vou indo, tenho que resolver uma coisa no mundo trouxa, resolver uma coisa com sua madrasta, que é o divorcio e mesmo não gostando do que Dafne fez, tenho que ver o que vai ser dela. — Falou Nicolas acariciando o rosto da filha caçula.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Astória sorrindo mais uma vez.

— Vê se fica bem até amanha em, se não é capaz de eu ter um ataque cardíaco de algo acontecer com você mais uma vez. — Falou Nicolas dando um beijo na bochecha dela e depois saindo da ala hospitalar.

— Querida, tenho um uniforme aqui que acho que vai servir para você, quer colocar para poder ir comer e depois trocar de roupa? — Perguntou a enfermeira para Astória que assentiu.

— Obrigado. — Falou Astória depois de pegar a roupa.

— Ali tem um banheiro, se quiser tomar um banho, lá tem o sabonete e as toalhas que precisar, tem uma escova de dentes nova dentro do armário, esta embalado e todo o resto e também tem pasta de dentes, qualquer coisa me chame. — Falou a enfermeira para Astória que assentiu e foi até o banheiro onde ela havia apontado onde sendo o banheiro.

Depois de tomar um relaxante banho, vestir as roupas que ficaram muito bem dele junto dos sapatos, escovar os dentes com a escova de dente que a enfermeira havia dito, e penteado os cabelos com um pente que achara ali, ela saiu do banheiro se sentindo renovada.

— Pelo horário terei que ir na cozinha, será melhor do que ver as pessoas me olhando com cara de dó. — Falou Astória saindo da ala hospitalar e indo até a cozinha, por sorte não encontrou muitas pessoas pelos corredores, olhou em uma janela e viu que estava ensolarado lá fora, provavelmente todos estavam nos jardins da escola, ao ar livre.

Continuou a seguiu para a cozinha, e depois de achar, se surpreendeu ao ver Draco sentado em uma mesa ao lado direto da cozinha, foi até lá de vagarzinho, tentaria dar um susto nele, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso ele se virou para ela.

— Onde vai tão cheirosa assim? — Perguntou Draco bebendo um pouco de suco que tinha em seu copo.

— Cheirosa? Onde? — Perguntou Astória, ela nem ao menos havia percebido o cheiro que emanava de seu corpo.

— Esta cheirosa hoje, acabou de tomar banho? — Perguntou Draco cheirando o pescoço dela de repente, ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha pelo ato do loiro.

— Sim, acabei de tomar banho. — Respondeu Astória se sentando ao lado dele.

— Por isso que esta cheirando a sabonete, e um bem cheiroso mesmo, e então? Como esta? Madame Pomfrey quase me expulsou da ala hospitalar para vir tomar café. — Falou Draco — Esta com fome? — Perguntou Draco para ela que assentiu — Peça um prato, talheres e copo para eles, eles fizeram comida pra dois pra mim. — Falou Draco indicando a jarra de suco, um prato com vários pedaços de bolo, um vasilha com vários pães, geléia, manteiga.

Astória pediu o que Draco havia dito e logo já estava tomando café com ela, depois de terem comido eles foram para o salão comunal, o lugar estava vazio.

— Eu vou trocar de roupa, não vou ser a única a ficar o dia inteiro de uniforme. — Falou Astória subindo pela escada do dormitório feminino, se virou assim que ouviu Draco a chamando.

— Me encontra lá no meu quarto, pode relaxar que nenhuma das meninas estará lá, e nenhum dos meninos. — Falou Draco para a morena que assentiu, ele foi para a escada que o levaria a seu dormitório, enquanto ela seguiu caminho para seu quarto.

Astória subiu para se dormitório e se trocou, colocando uma roupa que não desse tanto calor, colocando um short que ia um palmo acima da coxa, uma blusinha e uma sapatilha comum, depois de ter dobrado as roupas que havia pegado emprestada ela foi para o quarto do loiro, assim que bateu na porta e recebeu a permissão de entrada ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, olhou em volta e viu que no dormitório só tinha as coisas de Draco, já não existiam mais malões e nem as camas dos companheiros de Draco estavam bagunçadas, o lugar parecia nunca ter tido ninguém além de Draco.

— Vai ficar olhando? Assim parece que você nunca entrou aqui. — Falou Draco sentado em sua cama, ele bateu em um espaço da cama onde ela poderia se sentar, ela logo foi até lá — E então, como foi a visita de seu pai? — Perguntou Draco a ela.

— Há foi bem, ele me deu uma boa noticia. — Falou Astória.

— Que boa noticia? — Perguntou Draco.

— Ele vai se separar de Alyssa, minha madrasta, disse que nas minhas próximas férias ele já estará morando em um lugar diferente, só comigo. — Falou Astória sorrindo largamente.

— Nem da para perceber tamanha alegria que você esta sentindo nesse momento. — Falou Draco sorrindo largamente.

— Também disse que tem outra surpresa para mim, e que por isso não pode ficar tanto tempo, mas disse que viria aqui amanhã. — Falou Astória sorrindo mais uma vez.

— Entendi. — Falou Draco.

— Você viu a Cath? — Perguntou Astória, a morena ainda não sabia o que dizer quanto ao fato dela se preocupar com Cath.

Draco ao ouvir o que ela havia perguntado se lembrou da conversa que teve com sua versão mais velha, que contou que Astória era a mãe de seus filhos, que era a mulher com quem ele se casaria.

— Draco, você me ouviu? — Perguntou Astória ao não ver Draco responder sua pergunta — Ei. — Chamou mais uma vez, chegando mais perto e o cutucando.

— Desculpa, eu estava distraído, o que você perguntou mesmo? — Perguntou Draco olhando para ela.

— Se você viu a Cath. — Falou Astória.

— Não, não a vi, e o foi mesmo o Draco do futuro que deixou aquela flor para você. — Falou Draco passando a mão no cabelo, ao imaginar que ele estava falando praticamente de si mesmo.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Astória confusa.

— Ele foi ver você ontem. — Respondeu Draco.

— Foi? Ele já foi embora? — Perguntou Astória.

— Acho que sim, porque? — Perguntou Draco confuso, ele sentiu um certo ciúmes.

— Pra mim agradecer pela visita ué, e pela flor também, ainda não murchou, esta vivinha no meu quarto ainda. — Falou Astória sorrindo.

— Você guardou a flor? — Perguntou Draco.

— Sim ué. — Respondeu Astória dando de ombros.

Draco levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto, pensando em uma forma de dizer a ela que a mulher que é mãe de Scorpius na verdade é ela, imagine o susto que ela levaria, com certeza pensaria que seria uma brincadeira dele.

— Porque você esta assim? — Perguntou Astória confusa.

— Só estou pensando. — Respondeu Draco.

Astória deu de ombros e começou a reparar no malão de Draco, de repente viu uma coisa estranha, estava meia que tampada por uma camisa branca de Draco, ela como sempre estando curiosa foi até ali, e antes de tirar a camisa de cima da coisa olhou para o loiro para ter certeza de que ele estava distraído, ela logo que tirou a camisa percebeu que era uma caixa, não muito grande, a pegou e a abriu se deparando com varias fotografias.

— Que fofo. — Falou Astória ao ver uma foto de Draco quando pequeno, era apenas um bebê, usando apenas uma fralda descartável e dando seus primeiros passinhos, ao cair chorava e a cena se repetia varias e varias vezes.

— Não, isso não. — Falou Draco tentando pegar a foto, mas Astória se levantou ficando bem longe dele, pode ver Draco estando envergonhado por ela estar vendo aquela foto.

— Você era tão lindinho, olha que fofo. — Falou Astória rindo, ela saiu correndo pelo quarto ao ver o loiro também correr atrás dela, e lá estavam eles mais uma vez, correndo um atrás do outro, não demorou muito e Draco a alcançou, a colocando contra uma parede, para que ela não fugisse, ele se colocou na frente dela, e Astória ao ver a situação em que estavam, sabia no que acabaria acontecendo.

— Você me beijou ontem a noite. — Falou Draco colocando a mão no rosto dela, a acariciando — Disse que não conseguia esquecer nosso beijo, pediu pra eu não deixar você, eu prometi que sempre cuidaria de você. — Falou Draco ainda acariciando o rosto dela que fechou os olhos, ele foi aproximando o rosto do dela da mesma forma que ela fizera na noite passada, encostou sua testa a dela, apenas apreciando a aproximação entre eles.

— Eu não consigo entender os meus sentimentos, meus pensamentos somem quando estamos assim. — Falou Astória se referindo a tamanha aproximação dos dois, o loiro sorriu ao ouvir aquela ultima parte da frase.

Draco já não se agüentando uniu completamente seus lábios em um só, abraçando a cintura dela para assim a trazer para mais perto de si, e ela fazia o mesmo o abraçando pelo pescoço, ele logo pediu passagem com o língua e ela logo concedeu, não demorou muito e suas línguas dançavam uma dança sensual que a cada segundo fazia eles quererem mais e mais, Draco ao ver que Astória estava bem baixa perto dele por causa da aproximação segurou na cintura dela com força e a levantou, ela ao pensar que a qualquer momento cairia enlaçou a as penas dela em volta da cintura dele, e assim continuaram, uma das mãos de Astória já estava nos cabelos de Draco, bagunçando os fios macios, enquanto a outra mão dela estava nas costas dele, o apertando como em um pedido que ele fosse para mais perto dele, Draco apenas fazia carinho na cintura dela, e de vez em quando descia uma de suas mãos por toda a extensão do corpo dela, ao sentir a falta de ar Astória se distanciou, acabando com o beijo, mas Draco direcionou seu rosto para o pescoço dela, dando beijos ali e subindo para a orelha onde deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo dela podendo a ouvir suspirar.

— Acho melhor pararmos. — Falou Astória percebendo que já estavam passando dos limites, Draco ao ouvir o que ela falara sentiu sua sanidade voltar, e concluiu para si mesmo que ela estava certa, ela era muito nova, apenas 13 anos, ele se separou dela e se deixou cair de joelhos no chão, ainda com ela grudado a cintura, seus joelhos estavam praticamente grudados a parede.

— Tem razão. — Falou Draco deitando seu rosto no ombro dela, em forma de esfriar a cabeça — Desculpe. — Pediu Draco por ter ido tão longe com ela.

— Não tem problema, entendo você. — Falou Astória acariciando os cabelos loiros dele, ela desenlaçou as pernas da cintura dele e ficou sentada nas coxas dele, esperando que os batimentos cardíacos voltassem ao normal — Porque se preocupou tanto comigo ontem? — Perguntou Astória sentindo ele ainda deitada com a cabeça em seu ombro, sentia a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço, batendo em sua pele.

— Você é especial Asty, uma pessoa única na minha vida, nunca conheci alguém que me ajudou tanto quanto você tem me ajudado nos últimos dias. — Respondeu Draco acariciando mais uma vez a cintura dela.

Astória sorriu e levantou o rosto dele de seu ombro, ele sorriu ao ver o sorriso que ela sustentava no rosto, um sorriso destinado a ele, um sorriso só dele, e sem pensar os dois foram fechando os olhos e logo uniram seus lábios mais uma vez, dessa vez o beijo não era tão intenso quanto o outro a segundos atrás, era mais calmo, mais proveitoso e mais apaixonado, um beijo lento, Astória começou a fazer carinho no rosto dele, enquanto ele continuava fazendo em sua cintura, o loiro já não sabia em que prestar mais atenção, se era nos lábios macios que estavam junto aos seus ou se era no carinho que estava recebendo por mãos tão macias, mas logo o beijo terminou e os dois ficaram ali, se olhando esperando que algum dos dois dissessem algo.

— Como eu havia dito mais cedo, esta muito cheirosa Asty. — Falou Draco cheirando o pescoço, depois o ombro e assim ia descendo.

— Ai não. — Falou Astória ao sentir que o nariz de Draco estava quase que na entrada da blusa que levaria ao busto da menina, já o loiro levou um susto pelo que ela havia dito, ele estava de olhos fechados e nem percebera onde cheirava, não fizera de propósito.

— Desculpa, eu não vi. — Falou Draco voltando a deitar no ombro dela, alguns minutos depois pode sentir um leve carinho nos cabelos e logo percebeu ser as mãos de Astória.

— Não tem problema. Seu cabelo é tão cheiroso e macio. — Falou Astória apreciando ter os fios loiros entre os dedos — Se eu tivesse te conhecido no seu primeiro ano, teria lhe dado um conselho. — Falou Astória.

— Que conselho? — Perguntou Draco.

— Que você deveria ter deixado seu cabelo assim, e não daquele jeito cheio de gel, parecia que a vaca tinha lambido, era feio. — Falou Astória fazendo ele rir.

— Como sabia que eu usava gel no cabelo? Você entrou na escola quando eu estava no terceiro ano e já não usava mais o cabelo daquele jeito. — Falou Draco.

— Dafne tem uma foto de você de cada ano escolar. — Explicou Astória dando de ombros — Não vai me magoar, não é Draco? — Perguntou Astória abaixando a cabeça.

— Não, não vou, prometo a você. — Respondeu Draco levantando a cabeça e dessa vez foi ele quem acariciou o rosto dela — Preciso te contar uma coisa, também é uma prova que eu não vou te magoar. — Falou Draco para ela que ficou confusa no começo.

— Conta então. — Falou Astória.

— Você já viu a mãe da Cath? — Perguntou Draco deixando a menina confusa.

— Sim, bonita ela né? — Perguntou Astória.

— Sim, muito linda. — Respondeu Draco sorrindo, levando um beliscão da menina no braço.

— Ei, você esta me beijando e me abraçando nesse momento, não precisa ficar elogiando ela na minha frente, dizendo que ela é bonita e todo o resto. — Falou Astória.

— Mas foi você me falou. — Falou Draco rindo.

— Mas eu posso ué, mulheres podem comentar da beleza de outra mulher. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

— Continuando, você já se perguntou quem é a mão dela? — Perguntou Draco para Astória que fez cara que significava que ela estava confusa com tudo o que ele havia dito.

— Não, mas algo nela me faz lembrar de alguém, só não sei quem, você sabe quem é ela? — Perguntou Astória dando de ombros.

— Tudo bem, la vai a bomba, a mãe da Cath e do Scorpius é você. — Respondeu Draco fazendo a morena ficar paralisada.

— Esta brincando comigo, né? De onde você tirou essa ideia Draco? — Perguntou Astória.

— Foi o meu eu do futuro que disse, quando ele foi visitar você ontem disse que a esposa dele era você, me chamou até de idiota e cego por eu não ver a semelhança entre você e a Cath. — Respondeu Draco — Esta ai a prova que não a farei triste. — Falou Draco ainda estando com a cabeça deitada no ombro dela.

Agora sim que Astória sabia explicar do porque de sentir preocupação quanto a Cath e a Scorpius, ela era a mãe dele, no fundo ela sabia que tinha um parentesco com eles, mesmo que fosse mínimo, ela não se agüentando de felicidade se jogou no loiro, e o abraçou forte, por causa disso ele acabou por cair de costas no chão, e ficaram os dois ali, caídos no chão rindo.

— Então a Srta. não tem mais medo que eu a abrace? — Perguntou Draco rindo.

— Não, não, não, não. — Respondeu Astória beijando cada canto do rosto dele — Vamos ficar aqui? Em? — Pediu Astória se referindo ao dormitório do loiro.

— Porque? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— Não quero ver as pessoas me olhando com dó, e será bem melhor ficar aqui com você, podemos ficar aqui? — Perguntou Astória mais uma vez para o loiro que assentiu, a morena levou um susto ao sentir ser mordida no queixo e logo que olhou para ele entendeu o que ele faria — Não faz isso Draco, mordida não. — Falou Astória se levantando rapidamente e saindo correndo pelo quarto, enquanto ele ia atrás dela — Nãão. — Falou Astória quando ele já havia pego ela — Na barriga não eu tenho cosquinha. — Falou Astória rindo ao sentir ele a pegar no colo e depois a jogar em cima de uma das camas, ele a mordeu mais uma vez na barriga e a beijou logo em seguida, ao sentirem seus lábios juntos os dois até mesmo esqueciam o que a segundos estavam fazendo.

— Você era bem fofo. — Falou Astória se levantando e pegando a foto que havia deixado cair no chão.

— Obrigado por ter falado que eu era, não sou mais. — Falou Draco sorrindo, dando espaço para que ela deitasse ao lado dele na cama, e foi o que ela fez.

— Há para de gracinha, olha as pernas gordinhas. — Falou Astória apontando para a foto.

— Engraçadinha. — Falou Draco pegando a foto e a guardando rapidamente, para logo em seguida esconder debaixo da cama, qualquer coisa se a menina tentasse pegar tentaria impedi-la

CASA DOS TONKS

Segundos depois de terem saído pelos portões de Hogwarts, Teddy, Vic, Remo e Tonks aparataram para a frente da casa de Andrômeda e de Ted, logo que foi ouvido o barulho de aparatação, Andrômeda que estava regando as poucas plantas que tinham ali se assustou e por isso já empunhou a varinha, Tonks riu da mãe que ao ver ela deixou a varinha cair no chão e correu para dar um forte abraço na filha que retribuiu o abraço com a mesma intensidade.

— Ninfadora Tonks, eu e seu pai estávamos quase morrendo de preocupação sem noticias suas, quer nos matar? Onde estava? O que estava fazendo para se esquecer dos pais? Em mocinha? — Perguntou Andrômeda fazendo os cabelos de Tonks mudarem para vermelhos, acabara de ser tratada como criança.

— Mãe, vamos entrar, tenho ótimas noticias para você, onde esta papai? — Perguntou Tonks enquanto entrava dentro da casa com a mãe, percebeu que os outros três a seguiam, Vic e Teddy entraram normalmente só Remo que ficou meio encabulado.

— Esta no seu quarto, tirando algumas bagunças de lá, se bem que esse trabalho é seu. — Falou Andrômeda para a filha que riu.

— Mãe, esses são Teddy, Vic e Remo. — Falou Tonks apontando para cada um deles.

— O Remo eu conheço, eu ainda estudava em Hogwarts quando ele entrou junto do Sirius, eram amigos, não eram? — Perguntou Andrômeda a Remo que assentiu — Também tinha o Potter, quer dizer, James. Você não se lembra da Ninfadora? Veio me fazer uma visita uma vez, ela já era até nascida. — Falou Andrômeda fazendo Remo lembrar que uma vez havia visto Tonks quando pequena, imaginar que aquele pequeno bebê se transformara em uma grande mulher deixava Remo impressionado.

— Há sim, ela era bem pequena. — Falou Remo sorrindo ao ver Tonks ficar envergonhada.

— E vocês meus amores, eu não me lembro de vocês, já nos vimos antes? — Perguntou Andrômeda para Teddy e Vic que negaram com a cabeça.

— Mamãe, vou chamar papai e assim eu explicarei para vocês, já volto. — Falou Tonks subindo as escadas para o andar acima.

— Sentem-se, querem comer alguma coisa? Beber alguma coisa? — Perguntou Andrômeda a todos que negaram com a cabeça.

— Tomamos café quase agora. — Falou Vic.

— Bom, então esta bem né, sentem-se, fiquem a vontade. Então me conte Remo, esta conseguindo conviver com aquele seu probleminha? — Perguntou Andrômeda a Remo que parou para pensar.

— É bem difícil Andrômeda, ainda mais que todo o mundo da magia sabe agora. — Respondeu Remo.

— Entendo, mas não esquenta, quando você menos esperar, algo bom irá acontecer em sua vida, como quando entrou na escola, sabe, fazendo amizades com Sirius e James. Remo me responde uma coisa, Sirius é mesmo um comensal da morte? Porque eu não entendo, nunca vi a marca no braço dele. — Falou Andrômeda a Remo que estranhou ela fazer aquela pergunta.

— A Tonks não contou a você? — Perguntou Remo confuso.

— Contou o que? — Perguntou Andrômeda também confusa.

— Que a Ordem esta de volta. — Respondeu Remo.

— Há sim, isso ela me contou, disse até que ela esta dentro do grupo. — Falou Andrômeda.

— Mas ela não contou quem são as outras pessoas que também estão na Ordem, ou ela contou? — Perguntou Remo.

— Há, ela disse alguns nomes, como os Weasley, Moody, Kingsley, Dumbledore é claro, Minerva e alguns outros. — Respondeu Andrômeda — Porque? Tem mais alguém que eu conheço que ela não disse? — Perguntou a mulher confusa.

— Tem, mas vamos esperar ela voltar. — Falou Remo.

Depois disso os quatro ficaram em silencio, Teddy olhava em volta a procura de semelhanças entre a casa em que ele morou na infância e a casa em que a mãe dele morou, tinha algumas diferenças é claro, mas o que mais chamava a atenção dele era que a casa estava arrumada, na época dele a casa nem sempre ficava daquele jeito, sempre tinha algum brinquedo no chão, ou algum enfeite que ele havia derrubado ou quebrado.

Não demorou muito e Tonks desceu junto de Ted, os dois riam.

— E então, qual o motivo dessa visita? — Perguntou Ted se sentando ao lado da esposa.

— É uma história bem longa em, deixa eu terminar que depois vocês podem perguntar algo. — Falou Tonks antes de começar a contar.

— _Bom, a alguns dias recebemos um livro do futuro, e ai começamos a ler ele, o livro conta sobre o que aconteceu em 1997, nessa época Dumbledore tinha morrido, e Snape tinha se tornado o diretor da escola, Harry Potter não podia voltar pra escola, tinha que fazer uma coisa que ajudaria a destruir Voldemort, e foi o que ele fez, antes de começarmos a ler um clarão iluminou todo o salão de Hogwarts e segundos depois apareceram varias pessoas, entre essas pessoas estavam eles dois, eles eram do futuro, queriam mudar o que aconteceu com os amigos dele, e para isso que estávamos lendo, em meio a História o Ministério foi tomado por Voldemort, quer dizer, quase que o mundo todo né, e ai varias pessoas morreram, incluindo você papai, entre outras pessoas, e ai estamos destruindo Voldemort aos poucos, e nessa época eu me casei com o Remo, e engravidei, e tive o Teddy, esse menino ai. — Terminou Tonks._

— Então esse menino, quer dizer, homem é seu filho? — Perguntou Andrômeda para Tonks que assentiu, Ted não sabia onde olhar, se era para Teddy ou para Remo que estava envergonhado.

— Então você casou com ele? — Perguntou Ted apontando para Remo que estava envergonhado, ele tentava não olhar para Remo.

— No momento eu estou apenas namorando com ele. — Respondeu Tonks fazendo o pai arregalar os olhos.

— O que? Namorando? E porque só soubemos agora? — Perguntou Ted olhando para Remo que ainda estava envergonhado.

— Pai, só faz alguns dias, eu vim apresentar vocês ao Remo e ao Teddy, e essa é a Vic, a esposa dele, é que vieram outros do futuro, a maioria são parte da família Weasley.— Falou Tonks.

— Então, o nome dele foi escolhido em homenagem a... — Ted não conseguiu terminar.

— A você, mas meu nome é escrito diferente, o meu é T-E-D-D-Y, enquanto o seu é apenas T-E-D, mas continua sendo uma homenagem. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Vamos dar uma volta lá fora, e o Teddy pode me contar do futuro, da época escolar dele, da família dele ou sei lá. — Falou Andrômeda se levantando toda feliz.

— Você fica, quero conversar com você. — Falou Ted para Remo que ficou mais envergonhado ainda.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Remo dando de ombros, já pensava as respectivas perguntas que Ted faria, ele já até pensava nas resposta.

Todos se levantaram e quando Tonks olhou para trás Remo deu sinal para que ela seguisse para fora, como se dissesse que ele ficaria bem, observou todos saírem e logo que não dava para ver nenhum deles, olhou para Ted a espera das perguntas.

— Remo, você sabe que eu não tenho nada contra você, são apenas perguntas de rotina, eu estive falando com a Andrômeda ultimamente, e ela disse que Tonks estava apaixonada por alguém que não aceitava ter algo com ela, porque temia a machucar, essa pessoa é você? — Perguntou Ted.

— Sim, sou eu. — Respondeu Remo dando de ombros.

— Então me explica isso. — Pediu Ted.

— Sr. Tonks você sabe como Lobisomens são tratados no mundo bruxo, por toda minha vida eu me imaginava solitário, e ai veio sua filha, uma mulher completamente diferente que não liga para os meus pequenos problemas, que são a licantropia e a falta da dinheiro, e ela é bem mais jovem que eu, então eu imaginei que eu era muito pouco para uma moça que poderia ter um grande futuro, e saber que as pessoas poderiam a maltratar por estar casada comigo ou estar tendo algo comigo não me deixa feliz, mas ai esse negocio de ler o futuro veio, e Tonks ao saber que não teria problema a gente ficar junto me colocou contra a parede, e eu acabei aceitando. — Explicou Remo.

— Entendo, mas você ficou com ela por que ela te colocou contra a parede ou porque você gosta mesmo dela? — Perguntou Ted a Remo que logo começou a responder.

— Sua filha é uma ótima mulher Sr. Tonks, não tem como não gostar dela, eu já gostava dela, a única coisa que me impedia de ficar ao lado dela é o medo de machucá-la. — Respondeu Remo.

— Tudo bem então, espero que minha filha seja feliz. — Falou Ted se levantando e deixando Remo ali, incrédulo por ter que ter passado por um questionamento tão pequeno.

— Era só isso? Achei que tivesse alguma coisa mais. — Falou Remo seguindo Ted até o lado de fora da casa, ao ouvir a risada do sogro teve certeza de que ele havia ouvido, ao chegarem ao lado de fora da casa se depararam com Teddy em sua forma de lobo, dessa vez ele tinha todos os pêlos negros os olhos também estavam negros.

— Ele é animago? — Perguntou Ted apontando para o futuro neto.

— Não, pelo que ele explicou a minha licantropia passou para ele em partes, então ele só vira lobo, tem sua consciência intacta quando esta na forma de lobo, diferente dos lobisomens e pode se transformar quando quiser, mas as conseqüências é que na lua cheia ele sente dores de cabeça e costuma ficar de mal humor. — Respondeu Remo — Mas a ultima vez que o vi nessa forma os pêlos dele estavam castanhos. — Falou Remo confuso.

— Ele consegue mudar a cor dos pêlos e dos olhos, quando esta fazendo algum trabalho para o Ministério, sabe quando tem que seguir alguém no escuro ele usa essa cor, assim é difícil ver ele. — Falou Vic com uma camisa na mão, era de Teddy — A camisa dele rasga quando se transforma, até hoje só conseguiu colocar um feitiço na calça, sapatos, meias e cuecas, para assim não rasgar, mas disse que esta perto para fazer um feitiço para a camisa, compramos camisas pra ele quase toda semana, pra mim não precisa, já que eu quase não me transformo, e ele não quer que eu me transforme por enquanto que não tiver o feitiço pra camisa. — Falou Vic.

— Você também se transforma? Porque não contou? — Perguntou Remo.

— Há, não é como se eu me transformasse todas as horas como ele. — Falou Vic dando de ombros.

— Seu pai também é lobisomem? — Perguntou Ted a ela.

— Não completamente, ele foi mordido em uma lua normal, sabe, sem lua cheia, mas continua tendo uma certa porcentagem de lobisomem, por isso quando estou em minha forma sou um pouco menor que Teddy, sem contar que sou mulher. — Respondeu Vic.

— E qual é a cor de seus pêlos? — Perguntou Andrômeda a Vic.

— Brancos. — Respondeu Vic olhando Teddy — Ele é tão grande que é capaz de carregar alguém, olha só. — Falou Vic apontando para Tonks que subiu em cima de Teddy.

— Se for criança ele pode carregar. — Falou Andrômeda.

— Ele costumava carregar Lily quando ela era pequena, quer dizer, é capaz de ainda conseguir carregar ela. — Falou Vic rindo.

— Quem é Lily? — Perguntou Andrômeda.

— Filha do padrinho do Teddy, Harry Potter. — Respondeu Vic.

— O padrinho dele é Harry Potter? — Perguntou Ted.

— É, Teddy foi o primeiro xodó do tio Harry. — Falou Vic.

— Espera, você é sobrinha de Harry Potter? Quem é seu pai? — Perguntou Ted confuso.

— Meu pai é Gui Weasley, Harry Potter se casou com Gina Weasley, foi assim que conheci o Teddy, ele sempre foi considerado parte da família Weasley, então eu sempre o via, acabamos gostando um do outro, namorando e depois casando. — Falou Vic sorrindo.

— Tonks, você não contou a sua mãe do Sirius? — Perguntou Remo a Tonks que foi até eles em cima de Teddy, Tonks parou para pensar e logo depois negou com a cabeça.

— Desculpe mãe, eu acabei me esquecendo, é que o Sirius foi inocentado entre nós da Ordem, descobrimos que na verdade quem traiu os Potter foi Pedro Pettigrew, e que ele esta vivo até hoje, depois que a leitura começou o Ministro aceitou que Sirius era inocente, só não espalhou ideia ainda porque quer que não quer que todos saibam sobre o que estamos descobrindo de Voldemort, tudo será revelado depois que Voldemort morrer, eu acho. — Falou Tonks.

— Ninfadora? Porque me escondeu isso a tanto tempo? Sabe que Sirius é meu primo. — Falou Andrômeda.

— Desculpe mãe, tem outra coisa, Sirius tem uma filha. — Falou Tonks fazendo a mãe arregalar os olhos.

— Tem? Desde quando? — Perguntou Ted.

— Ela tem quinze anos já, ele só soube esse ano, a mãe dela a mandou para o Brasil assim que nasceu, preferiu deixá-la longe por causa do que estava acontecendo naquela época, Voldemort atrás de Sirius e atrás dela, então a menina foi criada no Brasil, mas hoje ela esta em Hogwarts, fazendo visita ao Sirius, vai lá ver ela, ver o Sirius, todos da Ordem estão passando um tempo lá. — Falou Tonks a mãe que olhou para Ted.

— Poderíamos ir lá amanhã né? — Perguntou Andrômeda a Ted que assentiu.

— Não seria má ideia. — Falou Ted dando de ombros.

Os seis ficaram ali, na casa de Andrômeda e de Ted, os do futuro contavam como havia sido suas vidas escolares, Teddy até mesmo contara como foi difícil para ele concluir para si mesmo que estava amando a menina que um dia considerara apenas uma prima, Vic contou sobre seu casamento.

HOGWARTS

Helena andava pelos corredores da escola perdida, não sabia como voltar, já passara por vários tipos de corredores, alguns mais iluminados e outros menos iluminados, por varias estatuas diferentes, já estava ficando assustada, parecia filme de terror, em toda sua vida ela nunca ficara naquela situação, perdida em um lugar que poderia estar dando voltas e voltas, ela até mesmo sentia seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, ao virar mais uma vez esbarrou em alguém que a segurou pelos ombros antes que ela pudesse cair.

— Ei, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Carlinhos ao ver os olhos assustados dela.

— Há graças a Deus, eu me perdi. — Respondeu Helena sorrindo.

— E estava quase chorando por isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— O que foi? Eu me senti um passarinho preso em uma gaiola, não gosto de ficar em lugares que não consigo achar a saída, prefiro ficar ao ar livre. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Vem. — Falou Carlinhos a pegando pela mão e a levando para um lugar mais iluminado, foi até uma sala que tinha em um dos corredores, uma sala bem iluminada que ao fundo pudesse ser apreciado a bela vista que existia ao lado de fora do castelo — Uma ótima vista ajuda a acalmar, então fique a vontade. — Falou Carlinhos se sentando em uma cadeira.

— É uma linda vista mesmo, mas é que eu nunca estive em um lugar tão grande, sabe, minha escola é pequena, você deve saber, já esteve lá. — Falou Helena apreciando a vista.

— Já me viu antes? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Nossa, fico até magoada por você ter se esquecido da bolada em que eu ti dei, você é Carlinhos Weasley, né? — Perguntou Helena apenas para ter certeza.

— Sim, mas ainda não me lembro de você. — Respondeu Carlinhos.

— Deixe que eu refresque sua memória, acho que a um ano e meio atrás você recebeu um pedido de uma escola do Brasil, para ir pegar um dragão que apareceu lá, e estava andando em meio terreno da escola quando foi atingido por uma bola na cabeça, foi eu que joguei a bola em você, sugiro que saiba a força que tenho quando saco. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Há é mesmo, agora me lembrei de você, mudou bastante desde aquela época, suas amigas quase fizeram xixi nas calças de tanto rir de mim, educada elas né, ao invés de perguntar se estou bem. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— Elas são assim mesmo, problemáticas. — Falou Helena sorrindo — Mas me responde uma coisa? — Perguntou Helena.

— É claro. — Respondeu Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Como é trabalhar na Romênia? Ou melhor, como é trabalhar com dragões? É legal? — Perguntou Helena com os olhos brilhando.

— Uma pergunta de cada vez né, bom trabalhar na Romênia é legal, mas eu já não me impressiono tanto assim, já que estou lá a tanto tempo, trabalhar com dragões é legal, mas você tem muitas dores, sabe, quando é atingido pelas chamas que o dragão lança a você e sim, na minha opinião é legal trabalhar com essas criaturas. — Respondeu Carlinhos sorrindo.

— Minha mãe nunca deixaria eu trabalhar com dragões. — Falou Helena, o ruivo ao ouvir aquilo ficou confuso.

— Sua mãe? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Há é que eu costumo chamar a mulher que me criou assim, mas eu acho que não trabalharia com dragões, eu gosto de defesa, quero ser uma daquelas pessoas que treina Aurores, sabe? — Perguntou Helena a Carlinhos que assentiu.

— É quase o mesmo que ser professor, só que um tipo de professor mais avançado. — Falou Carlinhos para ela que assentiu.

— Como é ter vários irmãos? — Perguntou Helena.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Carlinhos ficando confuso.

— Eu não tenho irmãos, quer dizer, tenho apenas de considerações, e sua família é tão grande e pude ver que é bem feliz, então bateu a curiosidade. — Falou Helena se sentando ao lado de Carlinhos.

— Há eu não se explicar, nós nem sempre fomos felizes, acho que com essas visitas do futuro minha mãe esquece um pouco da tristeza que ela sentiu quanto ao meu irmão Percy. — Falou Carlinhos.

— O que aconteceu com seu irmão Percy? — Perguntou Helena.

— Percy é diferente, tem uma certa ganância, e é claro que é por dinheiro, sempre gosta de mandar nas pessoas, acredita muito em pessoas erradas, em poucas palavras ele é ingênuo, ano passado ele estava trabalhando com um homem que nem ao menos sabia pronunciar o nome dele, e mesmo assim ele faltava apenas beijar os pés desse homem, e tudo piorou esse ano, quando a Ordem, um grupo de pessoas que lutam contra Voldemort, essa Ordem voltou, as pessoas começaram a se reunir, e meus pais faz parte dessas pessoas, quando meu pai foi pedir para Percy se reunir ele simplesmente recusou dizendo que era uma perca de tempo se acreditar em Harry Potter, ele começou a acreditar em um jornal que a única coisa que faz é mentir, foi então que ele e meu pai começaram a se discutir, meu pai nunca é de discutir, pela primeira vez o vi alterado, e no final Percy acabou por sair de casa e dar as costas a família por fim. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Sinto muito. — Falou Helena de repente.

— Porque? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Por ter feito você me contar isso, as vezes não é bom ficar relembrando as coisas ruins. — Falou Helena.

— E no Brasil? Como é estudar e morar lá? — Perguntou Carlinhos mudando de assunto, ela parou para pensar um pouco antes de responder.

— Há é normal, a escola é meio enrolado sabe, todos os anos entram em greve, não se pode confiar em todo mundo da escola, sabe em toda escola tem aqueles encrenqueiros, patricinhas. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Há e você faz parte do grupo de patricinhas, né? — Perguntou Carlinhos rindo e levando um tapa do braço — Ué, mas você parece um pouco. — Falou o ruivo dando de ombros.

— Mas não sou eu, eu apenas gosto de cuidar da minha beleza ué, mas patricinha eu não sou, não sou igual elas que tem medo de tudo. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— E o que você mais gosta no Brasil? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Gosto de praia, juro mesmo, da beleza do mar, eu me sinto mais leve quando estou na praia, a brisa batendo em meu rosto, o espaço para fazer o que quiser, é um lugar livre pra se encontrar com os amigos. — Falou Helena sorrindo largamente.

— Já foi pra Londres? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Nunca, mas sempre tive vontade, já foi pra lá? — Perguntou Helena para ele que assentiu.

— Varias vezes, pede pro seu pai te levar pra dar uma volta por lá, tenho certeza que ele irá concordar em te levar, a quanto tempo você soube que ele é seu pai? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— A menos de um mês, ele disse que quando terminar essa tal leitura vai me trazer para morar com ele, acha que consigo me acostumar com a Inglaterra? — Perguntou Helena.

— É mais fácil se acostumar com a Inglaterra do que com o Brasil, lá onde você mora o clima é muito quente, e pra quem sempre viveu no frio é meio que sufocante, já se acostumar com o frio é fácil, só ficar debaixo de cobertores e tomar um belo de um chocolate quente. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— Mas lembre de uma coisa, eu sempre vivi no Brasil, falei Português a vida inteira. — Falou Helena.

— Há mas se você viver aqui vai passar a maior parte do tempo na escola, e na escola não será tão corrido como no mundo la fora, ai você vai se acostumando, e o fato de você saber falar Português pode te ajudar muito no futuro. — Falou Carlinhos — Sua mãe falava inglês de origem? — Perguntou Carlinhos para ela que assentiu — Esta vendo, o idioma Português é um dos mais difíceis de aprender e você já sabe de origem, e Inglês você já fala muito bem. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Já pensou em aprender Português? — Perguntou Helena ao ruivo ao seu lado.

— Já, mas não tenho certeza se ne darei bem. — Respondeu Carlinhos.

— Eu vou te ensinar algumas palavras, você vai ver, agora vamos dar uma volta? Você será meu guia, ou melhor, meu escravo. — Falou Helena rindo ao ver a cara que ele fez.

— Escravo? — Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— É claro, nem adianta negar me mostrar o castelo, porque você sabe que eu tenho uma grande força no braço, e posso te bater, e você não pode bater em mim. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— E porque eu não posso te bater? — Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— Porque você é homem e muito educado, sabe muito bem que não se deve bater em mulher, e se me bater eu conto pra sua mãe, eu percebi como ela é brava e justa. — Falou Helena saindo da sala.

— É capaz da minha mãe me pegar pela orelha, mesmo eu já sendo desse tamanho, e ainda por cima querer me colocar de castigo. — Falou Carlinhos fazendo a morena rir muito.

MUNDO TROUXA

Nicolas (pai de Astória) andava pelas ruas do mundo trouxa, pensando no que falaria para Layla, em primeiramente faria o reverso do feitiço da memória, a fazendo se lembrar dele, pensava em como explicaria o porque dele ter apagado a memória dela, se viu de frente para um hospital, lugar onde ela trabalhava, entrou e foi direto na recepcionista.

— Gostaria de falar com a doutora Layla. — Falou Nicolas.

— A Dra. Layla no momento esta almoçando na sala dela, você poderia esperar? — Perguntou a recepcionista.

— Tudo bem. — Pensou Nicolas.

Não daria ouvidos a recepcionista, falaria com ela naquele momento, confundindo a recepcionista ele seguiu para o elevador, e ao chegar lá apertou o botão do andar que ela trabalhava, assim que o elevador abriu Nicolas saiu e olhando as placas que tinham nas portas, indicando o nome das doutoras, chegando quase que no fim do corredor achou o escritório desejado e logo abriu a porta e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, ao entrar se deparou com Layla olhando para ele confuso, tinha um prato de comida em cima da mesa, a sua frente.

— Desculpe, mas não estou atendendo no momento, volte daqui 30 minutos. — Falou Layla.

— É importante, assunto pessoal. — Falou Nicolas.

— Não te conheço. — Falou Layla se levantando e indo para a parede oposta de Nicolas, ele entendeu que ela poderia estar com medo dele, afinal não é normal uma pessoa que você nunca viu na vida dizer que tem um assunto pessoal para falar com ela.

— Não precisa ter medo de mim. — Falou Nicolas.

No momento em que ela tentou pegar o telefone ele a petrificou, e logo em seguida começou a fazer o reverso do feitiço da memória, logo em seguida a trouxe ao normal, ela olhou para ele confusa.

— Nicolas? Porque a minutos atrás eu não conseguia me lembrar de você? Não vai me dizer que você... — Ela apontou para a varinha que tinha na mão dele e logo em seguida ficou furiosa, dando vários tapas no corpo dele, chegou até mesmo a dar um tapa no rosto dele — Eu não acredito que usou magia comigo, prometeu que nunca usaria. — Falou Layla indo para longe.

— Desculpa, eu não tive outra escolha. — Falou Nicolas.

— Não teve outra escolha? Essa é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já escutei em minha vida. — Falou Layla.

— Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Já não dava mais, eu não queria que você ficasse conhecida apenas por ser minha amante, queria que tivesse uma vida melhor, e minha esposa estava grávida. — Falou Nicolas.

— Você acabou com minha vida, eu te amava, onde esta minha filha Nicolas? — Perguntou Layla ainda estando com raiva — Onde esta minha filha? — Perguntou Layla novamente.

— Ela esta bem, esta na escola no momento. — Respondeu Nicolas.

— Que escola? Quantos anos ela tem no momento? Como ela esta? — Perguntou Layla.

— Ela estuda em Hogwarts, é uma bruxa, esta com 13 anos no momento, e sim ela esta muito bem, só que tem vontade de conhecer a mãe. — Falou Nicolas.

— Ela é mesmo uma bruxa? — Perguntou Layla sorrindo.

— Sim, ela é. — Respondeu Nicolas — Como anda sua vida no mundo trouxa? — Perguntou Nicolas — Ouvi dizer que se casou a muito tempo. — Falou Nicolas.

— Sim, eu me casei, foi um amor que foi criado por sua culpa, se eu não tivesse perdido minha memória, quer dizer, se você não tivesse apagado minha memória eu ainda continuaria solteira, mas eu agradeço pelo que fez comigo. — Falou Layla.

— E porque me agradeceria? — Perguntou Nicolas.

— Tenho filhos que amo, dois na verdade. — Respondeu Layla.

— E seu casamento, como anda? — Perguntou Nicolas, ele não podia negar que ainda a amava.

— Pior do que nunca, posso confirmar que não conheço o Jason, quando o conheci era uma pessoa normal e calma. — Falou Layla.

— E o que mudou até hoje? — Perguntou Nicolas.

— Ele esta agressivo, estou pensando em me divorciar a muito tempo, mas tenho medo que com a separação eu não consiga criar meus filhos. — Falou Layla.

— A situação salarial aqui no hospital não tem sido fácil? — Perguntou Nicolas.

— Sabe que não, e você? Como anda a vida de casado? — Perguntou Layla.

— Irei me divorciar também, não sei ainda, a única coisa que posso afirmar é de que irei me divorciar e depois construir minha vida com a Astória, ela já não agüentava mais ficar no mesmo lugar que Alyssa e junto da meia irmã. — Falou Nicolas.

— Vou poder ver ela então? — Perguntou Layla.

— Sim, tem muito serviço para amanhã? — Perguntou Nicolas.

— Não, tenho apenas algumas consultas durante a manhã, traz ela no horário de almoço. — Falou Layla.

— Ér eu trarei mais algumas pessoas, pode ser? — Perguntou Nicolas.

— Quem? — Perguntou Layla.

— O mundo da magia esta recebendo visita de pessoas do futuro, e uma dessas pessoas são nossos netos, eles nunca a conheceram como avó, então quero saber se você quer conhecê-los. — Falou Nicolas.

— É claro, como eles são? — Perguntou Layla.

— Amanhã você vai ver eles, preciso ir agora, estou com problema com minha outra filha e preciso resolver isso. — Falou Nicolas indo até a porta, já estava saindo quando a ouviu chamar.

— Como chama nossa filha? — Perguntou Layla.

— Astória, o nome dela é Astória, você disse uma vez que gostava do nome. — Falou Nicolas para ela que sorriu.

— Ér, tudo bem então, amanhã vejo vocês. — Falou Layla sorrindo.

— Até amanhã Lay. — Falou Nicolas como a chamava antigamente.

— Até Nico. — Falou Layla sorrindo, ele sempre fazia careta quando a ouvia chamar daquele jeito — _Espero você amanhã Astória. — _Sussurrou para si mesma sorrindo largamente.

(Autora aqui: OIIIIIIEEE, então eu disse que postaria ontem, mas é que eu fiquei o DIA inteiro dentro de um ônibus, mais especificamente nove horas, e na casa do meu avô não tinha net, lembram então, e uma das leitoras, mais especificamente a Carol Ribeiro, veio jogando manha pelo face e eu disse que postaria hoje, antes das 18:00, mas não deu né, e queria comunicar que ficara um pouco difícil de eu postar ou de eu escrever em dia de quarta, já que eu me inscrevi em outro curso, ou seja, a minha rotina nas quartas feiras será, ir para a escola seguir para o curso de manutenção de computador que é das 16:00 as 18:00 e até eu chegar lá já é a hora de entrar na sala, terei que ter sorte em pegar o ônibus rapidinho para não chegar muito atrasada no outro curso que começa as 18:30 e termina as 20:30, só vai ter tempo de jantar e me ajeitar pra dormir, se não irei acordar cansada no dia seguinte e nos outros dias da semana, irei fazer o possível para escrever BASTANTE, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e espero os comentários)


	47. CAPÍTULO 32: A VARINHA DAS VARINHAS

CAPÍTULO TRINTA E DOIS

A VARINHA DAS VARINHAS

Todos já estavam no grande salão, esperando para jantarem e depois começarem a leitura, Astória e Draco conversavam animadamente, a morena não conseguia conter a ansiedade que sentia para saber qual seria a surpresa que seu pai falara, ficara o dia inteiro no dormitório de Draco.

Já Helena ainda não havia ido embora, Adriana a moça que a criou havia pedido para que Sirius ficasse com Helena, já que ela precisava viajar para resolver algo com seu ex marido.

Naquele dia Hermione e Rony não namoraram tanto, do mesmo jeito que Harry e Gina, haviam passado o dia com todos os amigos, mostrando o castelo para Helena, Gina não pode deixar de zoar o irmão Carlinhos ao ver ele trazendo Helena para onde o grupo estava, alegando que ele não perdia tempo mesmo.

— Gina, não começa. — Falou Carlinhos mais uma vez.

— O que foi? Eu não disse nada. — Falou Gina sorrindo significante para o irmão.

Antes que Carlinhos pudesse dizer algo, um clarão repentino iluminou todo o salão e depois que sumiu, todos puderam ver Helena (adulta), Harry (adulto), Dominique e Fernando.

— Ótimo, estão entregues, agora vamos embora que o Harry tem muito o que fazer essa noite, não é? — Perguntou Helena (adulta) sorrindo malicioso para Harry que olhou feio para ela.

— Não começa, você e Carlinhos também tem muito o que fazer né, trouxe eles tão rápido. — Falou Harry (adulto) indicando Dominique e Fernando que já haviam se sentado.

— Eu não precisaria ter trazido se eles pudessem ficar na sua casa, poderia ter feito esse favor pra mim, né Harry, você lembra aquele favor que eu fiz a você, quando Gina estava grávida do James? — Perguntou Helena (adulto).

— Há deixe-me ver, você trancou eu e a Gina no nosso quarto, dentro da minha casa durante um dia inteiro, eu poderia fazer isso com você e o Carlinhos, mas eu preferia trancar vocês em um banheiro minúsculo e fedorento pra variar. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Porque fez isso? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.

— Ele e a Gina brigaram por causa de Quadribol, e ele saiu de casa, olha só, e Gina estava grávida, era o único jeito de eu fazer ele dormir na casa dele, e Carlinhos me pediu ajuda, disse que já não agüentava mais ficar cuidando da irmã. — Falou Helena (adulta) dando de ombros.

— Carlinhos só cuidou de Gina por uma noite. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— E em uma noite ele já sofreu, imagine se eu não tivesse feito nada. — Falou Helena (adulto).

— Você teve ajuda de alguém né? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Tive, aquela roupas quem foi que escolheu foi a mãe da Hermione, sério mesmo, eu amo a sua mãe, Hermione. — Falou Helena (adulta) para Hermione que ficou confusa.

— Ela só gosta da sua mãe, porque sua mãe da roupa pra elas todo mês. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Que tipo de roupa? — Perguntou Carlinhos sorrindo malicioso.

— Esse tipo de roupa mesmo, agora vamos embora. — Falou Harry (adulto) para Helena (adulta).

— E o pior, porque quando a Hermione briga com o Rony ela recebe cinco conjuntos? — Perguntou Helena (adulta) para si mesmo.

— Porque a Hermione é filha dela o tapada. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Lily, sua mãe comprou um vestido lindo, porque não vai pro futuro ver, seu pai vai adorar que passe a noite lá com vocês. — Falou Helena (adulta) para a sobrinha que parou para pensar.

— É brincadeira isso Lily, sabe que em casa tem uma louça enorme pra lavar, se você for pra lá sua mãe vai te fazer lavar. — Falou Harry (adulto) para a filha.

— Vou não, obrigada pelo convite tia Helena. — Falou Lily.

— Sem graça. — Falou Helena (adulta) para o cunhado que sorriu.

— Esses três é tudo preguiçoso, vou inscrever eles em um curso domestico. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Só porque você sofreu na sua infância, não quer dizer que precisamos sofrer também. — Falou James para o pai.

— Vamos embora logo, já demoramos demais aqui. — Falou Harry (adulto) pegando na mão de Helena (adulta), a única coisa que a mulher pode fazer foi dar tchau para seus filhos.

— Eu queria ter uma sogra igual a sua, Rony. — Falou Carlinhos para o irmão que fechou a cara pra ele.

— Tudo bem, vamos jantar e depois começar a ler. — Falou Dumbledore acenando com a mão, fazendo o jantar aparecer em cima da mesa, depois de já terem saboreado a comida e a sobremesa, Dumbledore pegou o livro.

— Pena que Arthur não esta aqui para acompanhar a leitura. — Falou Molly.

— Onde ele esta? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Trabalhando de vigia essa noite, lembra? — Perguntou Molly a Teddy que assentiu.

— Quem quer ler? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Eu quero. — Falou Carlinhos pegando o livro e começando a ler — A varinha das varinhas, tudo bem que eu não entendi nada. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Eu também não. — Falou Helena.

— Pra você ver, somos os únicos desinformados aqui. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo e começando a ler.

**O mundo acabara, então por que a batalha prosseguia, o horror não silenciara o castelo, e cada combatente não depusera suas armas? A mente de Harry estava em queda livre, girando descontrolada, incapaz de apreender o impossível, porque Fred Weasley não podia estar morto, o testemunho dos seus sentidos devia ser mentiroso...**

— Podem me explicar essa história de Fred estar morto? — Perguntou Carlinhos já sentindo lagrimas em seus olhos.

— Sim, ele morreu, nem mesmo o Teddy que nascera naquele ano o conheceu, a não ser que Fred já havia visto Teddy quando ele tinha alguns meses de vida. — Falou Vic.

Carlinhos já sentia a primeira lagrima descer por seu rosto antes de voltar a ler.

**E, então, um cadáver entrou pelo rombo na fachada lateral da escola e feitiços voaram contra eles vindos da escuridão, atingindo a parede atrás de suas cabeças.**

— **Abaixe-se! — gritou Harry, ao ver que outros tantos feitiços cortavam a noite: ele e Rony agarraram Hermione ao mesmo tempo e a puxaram para o chão, mas Percy se deitara sobre o corpo de Fred, protegendo-o de dano maior, e quando Harry gritou "Percy, anda, temos que sair daqui!", ele balançou a cabeça.**

— **Percy! — Harry viu uma trilha de lágrimas marcar a fuligem no rosto de Rony, quando ele segurou os ombros do irmão mais velho e puxou-o, mas Percy não se moveu. — Percy, você não pode fazer nada por ele! Vamos...**

_Nossa, as coisas não deve estar fáceis para ele. Pensou Helena olhando para Carlinhos que apenas ficava com o rosto abaixado._

**Hermione gritou e Harry, virando-se, não precisou perguntar o porquê. Uma aranha monstruosa do tamanho de um automóvel compacto estava tentando trepar pelo enorme rombo na parede: um dos descendentes de Aragogue viera participar da luta.**

— Ninguém merece essas coisas em. — Falou Rony revirando os olhos.

Hermione riu do namorado, sabia que ele morria de medo de aranha.

**Rony e Harry gritaram juntos; seus feitiços colidiram e o monstro foi rechaçado, suas pernas sacudiram freneticamente, e ele perdeu-se na escuridão.**

— **Ela trouxe os amigos! — Harry alertou os outros, correndo o olhar pelos muros do castelo, através do buraco que os feitiços tinham aberto: mais aranhas gigantescas vinham subindo pelo lado da construção, libertadas da Floresta Proibida por onde deviam ter penetrado os Comensais da Morte. Harry lançou Feitiços Estuporantes contra as invasoras, derrubando o monstro que as liderava em cima das companheiras, fazendo-as rolar fachada abaixo e desaparecer. Então, mais feitiços voaram sobre a cabeça de Harry, tão perto que ele sentiu seu ímpeto despentear-lhe os cabelos.**

— **Vamos sair, AGORA!**

— As coisas estão ficando cada vez piores, imagine a situação lá de baixo. — Falou Neville para os amigos que assentiram.

**Empurrando Hermione e Rony à frente, Harry se inclinou para agarrar o corpo de Fred por baixo dos braços. Percy, percebendo o que Harry estava tentando fazer, soltou o corpo e ajudou-o; juntos, abaixados para evitar os feitiços atirados contra eles, os dois tiraram Fred do caminho.**

— **Aqui — disse Harry, e o colocaram em um nicho onde antes estivera uma armadura. Ele não agüentaria olhar para Fred nem um segundo além do necessário e, se certificando de que o corpo estava bem escondido, saiu ao encalço de Rony e Hermione. Malfoy e Goyle tinham sumido, mas no fim do corredor, que agora se enchia de pó e destroços de alvenaria, de vidros das janelas há muito estourados, ele viu muitas pessoas avançando e recuando; se eram amigas ou inimigas, ele não saberia dizer. Dobrando um canto, Percy soltou um fortíssimo berro "ROOKWOOD!", e correu em direção a um homem alto, que perseguia uns estudantes.**

— Nunca vi Percy desse jeito. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Você não chegou a conhecer a filha dele. — Falou Molly para o filho.

— Filha? Quem foi a maluca que casou com ele? — Perguntou Carlinhos para a mãe que mandou um olhar feio para ele, o ruivo logo percebeu a besteira que havia feito.

— Carlinhos, olha o jeito que você fala do seu irmão. — Falou Molly repreendendo o filho.

— Há mãe desculpa né, mas é que eu fico escutando esses dois falando e as palavras deles ficam grudadas na minha cabeça, não posso fazer nada se o Percy é meio estranho comparado ao resto da família, eu até o consideraria normal se ele fosse filho da Muriel, mas ele é seu filho também né. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Imagine o Percy sendo o filho da Muriel? — Perguntou Jorge rindo.

— Imagine o susto de ter aquela mulher te acordando de manhã, se fosse comigo, eu iria preferir te um pesadelo do que ver aquela cara de manhã. — Falou Fred rindo.

— Há é, nesse livro tem um capitulo que conta o casamento do Gui, Muriel foi convidada. — Falou Gina para Carlinhos que arregalou os olhos e olhou para Gui.

— Casamento? Finalmente casou Gui, com quem? Com a francesa? — Perguntou Carlinhos para o irmão que assentiu — Nossa, achei que ela não fosse nunca te aceitar, as vezes ela tem um jeitinho meio que enjuadinha. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— A Fleur é minha sogra. — Falou Teddy.

— Má sorte a sua. — Falou Carlinhos rindo — É sua mãe? — Perguntou Carlinhos ao ver a cara feia que Vic direcionava a ele.

— Sim, ela é minha mãe. — Respondeu Vic.

— Desculpe ai. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— **Harry, entra aqui! — chamou Hermione.**

**Ela puxara Rony para trás de uma tapeçaria. Pareciam estar lutando e, por um delirante segundo, Harry achou que estavam se beijando outra vez; então viu que Hermione estava tentando impedir Rony de correr atrás de Percy.**

— **Me escute... **_**ESCUTE**_**, **_**RONY**_**!**

— **Quero ajudar... quero matar Comensais da Morte...**

**Seu rosto estava contorcido, sujo de poeira e fuligem, e ele tremia de fúria e pesar.**

— Enlouqueceu de vez. — Falou Helena.

— Se você acha que ele ficou louco, tem que conhecer meu pai. — Falou Vic.

— Imagine, seu pai é tão calmo, ele tentou me matar hoje, tinha que ver, a única coisa que faltava era ele estourar minha cabeça com o olhar. — Falou Fernando.

— Porque ele tentaria te matar? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Simples, estou namorando com a Dominique. — Falou Fernando dando de ombros.

Todos olharam assustados para Fernando e Dominique, Teddy gargalhava ao lado da esposa que não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, sua irmã nunca contara que gostava de Fernando, ainda mais se alguém dia já havia saído com ele.

— Eu sabia que estava demorando demais, eu até imagino a cara do seu pai, imagine o susto, em uma hora pensava que os dois eram apenas primos, na hora seguinte ele chega perguntando se pode namorar com ela, seu pai foi com você? — Perguntou Teddy a Fernando que assentiu — Sabemos porque você ainda esta inteiro. — Falou Teddy ainda rindo.

— Quem é seu pai? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Eu, a Elliz, o Fernando e o Miguel somos seus filhos, mas de sangue é só o Miguel mesmo. — Respondeu Felipe para Carlinhos que pensou que não deveria ter perguntado.

— Como só um de vocês é de sangue? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Eu e o Felipe somos adotados e a Elliz foi gerada de uma inseminação artificial. — Respondeu Fernando.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Existem vários bancos de esperma, o homem doa seu esperma e a mulher pode fazer uma inseminação, ela escolhe as características que quer do dono do esperma e depois eles colocam o sêmen no útero da mulher, e assim ela engravida, sem fazer sexo nem nada. — Respondeu Vic.

— _Eu fico me perguntando se uma mulher que faz isso tem preguiça de fazer sexo? — _Sussurrou Carlinhos para si próprio, Teddy pode ouvir e começou a rir.

— Não é isso, mas é que existem mulheres que não tem parceiro, então procura esses bancos de sêmen. — Explicou Teddy para Carlinhos que ficou confuso.

_Eu que tenho de sobra e direto da fonte e estou aqui, sem ninguém, isso é injusto, se bem que eu não penso em ter filhos. Pensou Carlinhos antes de voltar a ler._

— **Rony, nós somos os únicos que podemos pôr fim a isso! Por favor... Rony... precisamos da cobra, temos que matar a cobra! — Disse Hermione.**

— Que cobra? — Perguntou Helena.

— Francamente vocês deviam ter vindo antes em, vão ter que ler o livro inteiro para poder entender. — Falou Hermione.

— Há não, esse livro é muito grande, só de olhar da preguiça, eu só preciso ler um capitulo né? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Só, apenas um capitulo. — Respondeu Tonks.

— Imagine eu ter que ler todo o resto livro. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Acho que não gostar de ler é de família em. — Falou Hermione olhando para Rony.

— Você também não gosta de ler? — Perguntou Helena para Rony que negou com a cabeça — Eu também nem sempre tenho muito animo para ler, mas é bom de vez em quando. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

**Harry, no entanto, sabia o que Rony estava sentindo: capturar outra Horcrux não lhe traria a satisfação da vingança; ele também queria lutar, castigar as pessoas que tinham matado Fred, queria achar os outros Weasley e, acima de tudo, ter certeza, certeza absoluta de que Gina não estava... Mas ele não podia permitir que essa idéia tomasse corpo em sua mente...**

— **Nós **_**lutaremos**_**! — disse Hermione. — Teremos que lutar para chegar à cobra! Mas não vamos perder de vista, agora, o que devíamos estar f-fazendo! Somos os únicos que podemos pôr fim a isso!**

_Só Hermione mesmo para me ajudar em um momento desses. Pensou Rony apertando a mão da namorada que retribuiu o aperto, sorrindo fracamente para ele._

**Ela estava chorando também, e enxugava o rosto na manga queimada e rasgada enquanto falava, mas inspirou profundamente mais de uma vez para se acalmar e, sem largar Rony, virou-se para Harry.**

— **Você precisa descobrir onde Voldemort está, porque a cobra está com ele, não? Faça isso, Harry... Espie a mente dele!**

— Deixa eu ver se entendi, você consegue entrar na mente de Voldemort? Como é isso? E porque você fazer isso? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— Ainda não esta explicado, acho que nos próximos capítulos iremos saber, não foi explicado direitinho, não sabemos porque isso acontece. — Falou Harry — Mas eu sei que isso começou a aconteceu só depois do final do ano passado. — Falou Harry.

— Isso só pode ser um castigo né? Imagine, se eu já sofro com os meus próprios pensamentos, imagine com os pensamentos de uma pessoa tão horrível. — Falou Helena.

— Como assim, sofrer com os próprios pensamentos? — Perguntou Gui confuso.

— É uma mania dos brasileiros fazer isso, mas as vezes chega uma época em que as pessoas sofrem com os pensamentos, com as decisões que vai fazer e todo o resto. — Explicou Helena.

**Por que isso era tão fácil? Porque sua cicatriz estava queimando havia horas, querendo lhe mostrar os pensamentos de Voldemort? Ele fechou os olhos quando Hermione mandou, e, na mesma hora, os gritos e estampidos e todos os ruídos dissonantes da batalha foram abafados até se tornarem quase inaudíveis, como se ele estivesse longe, muito longe dali...**

**Harry estava parado em uma sala arruinada, mas estranhamente familiar, o papel descascando nas paredes e todas as janelas fechadas com tábuas, exceto uma. O fragor do assalto à escola soava indistinto e remoto. A única janela destapada revelava clarões distantes junto ao castelo, mas dentro da sala estava escuro, exceto por uma solitária lâmpada a óleo.**

— É impressão minha ou ele esta na casa dos gritos? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.

— Também tive essa impressão. — Falou Remo que varias vezes já esteve na casa que todos acreditavam ser assombrada.

**Ele estava girando a varinha entre os dedos, examinando-a, seus pensamentos na sala do castelo, a sala secreta que só ele encontrara, a sala, como a Câmara, que a pessoa tinha de ser inteligente, astuta e curiosa para descobrir... Ele estava confiante de que o garoto não encontraria o diadema... Embora o fantoche de Dumbledore tivesse ido mais longe do que ele jamais imaginara... longe demais...**

— **Milorde — disse uma voz falha e desesperada. Ele se virou: ali estava Lúcio Malfoy, sentado no canto mais escuro, rasgado e ainda trazendo as marcas do castigo que recebera depois da última fuga do garoto. Um de seus olhos fechado e inchado. — Milorde... Por favor... meu filho...**

— _Tudo o que eu precisava no momento é que todos me olhassem. — _Sussurrou Draco para si mesmo, sabendo que quase toda a escola estaria olhando para ele.

— _O que? — _Perguntou Astória sussurrando.

— Tudo o que eu precisava era que as pessoas ficassem me olhando como se eu pudesse explicar a reação do meu pai. — Falou Draco para a namorada que soltou um longo suspiro — Devíamos ter ficado no dormitório, estava mais divertido lá. — Falou Draco sorrindo.

— Eu não acho, quer dizer, é claro que lá estava divertido, mas eles nos olhariam de qualquer jeito, as meninas do meu dormitório por exemplo, ficaram me dizendo que sente muito pelo que aconteceu, eu nem me lembrava mais, ai só foi elas falaram e eu me lembrei. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

— Interessante, quando alguém não queria ser olhado pediu pra ficar no dormitório, eu deixei é claro, agora quando é eu, não pode. — Falou Draco sorrindo.

— Eu posso, você não. — Falou Astória rindo para ele que sorriu.

Scorpius e Cath olhava aquilo detalhadamente, como Draco e Astória estavam de costas, não dava para ter certeza se eles estavam sorrindo, mas imaginavam que sim.

— Estão se dando muito bem em. — Falou Cath para o irmão que assentiu.

— **Se o seu filho estiver morto, Lúcio, não será por minha culpa. Ele não veio se reunir a mim, como os outros alunos da Sonserina. Quem sabe decidiu ser amigo de Harry Potter?**

— **Não... Nunca — sussurrou Malfoy.**

— **Pois deseje que não.**

— **O senhor não... Não tem medo, Milorde, que Potter morra por outras mãos que não as suas? — perguntou Malfoy, a voz trêmula. — Não seria... Me perdoe... Mais prudente interromper essa batalha, entrar no castelo e procurá-lo p-pessoalmente?**

— Esta vendo, seu pai se preocupa muito bem com você. — Falou Astoria para Draco.

— Se ele se preocupasse deveria ter pensado em criar o filho longe desse tipo de pessoa, deveria ter impedido que eu me tornasse, e não ter se arrependido depois que ele não possa fazer nada. — Falou Draco.

Astória revirou os olhos por causa da teimosia do loiro.

— **Não finja, Lúcio. Você quer que a batalha termine para poder descobrir o que aconteceu com o seu filho. E eu não preciso procurar Potter. Antes que a noite termine, Potter virá me procurar.**

**Voldemort baixou novamente o olhar para a varinha entre seus dedos. Ela o incomodava... E as coisas que incomodavam Lord Voldemort precisavam ser resolvidas...**

— **Vá buscar Snape.**

— **Snape, M-milorde?**

— **Snape. ****Agora. Preciso dele. Tem um... Serviço... Que preciso que ele faça. Vá.**

_Ele não quer um serviço. Pensou Snape que conhecia muito bem o homem que fingia ser leal._

Ele percebeu o olhar de Lily sobre si e desviou o olhar logo em seguida, aquela menina mesmo não tendo os olhos verdes, lembrava muito o jeito que sua antiga amiga o olhava.

**Assustado, tropeçando um pouco na luz rarefeita da sala, Lúcio saiu. Voldemort continuou parado ali, girando a varinha nos dedos, estudando-a.**

— **É a única solução, Nagini — sussurrou, virando a cabeça para onde estava a cobra grande e grossa, agora suspensa no ar, revirando-se graciosamente no espaço encantado e protegido que Voldemort criara para ela: uma esfera transparente e estrelada, algo entre uma jaula cintilante e um tanque.**

**Com um ofego, Harry se retirou e abriu os olhos; no mesmo instante, seus ouvidos foram assaltados por guinchos e gritos, os choques e estampidos da batalha.**

— Vai ser um pouco mais difícil matar essa maldita cobra. — Falou Rony revirando os olhos.

— Imagine se essa cobra fosse a mesma que você soltou no mundo dos trouxas. — Falou James para Harry que olhou feio para ele, o menino riu ao perceber que Harry não queria que ninguém soubesse.

— Você soltou uma cobra quando era pequeno? — Perguntou Gina a Harry que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Foi sem querer, ela começou a falar comigo, é muito difícil alguém falar comigo com tanto respeito, ai sem querer eu soltei ela, mas não é a mesma que a cobra de Voldemort, me lembro que é diferente. — Falou Harry — E foi no mesmo ano em que eu vim pra Hogwarts, eu não era tão pequeno assim. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Imagine Harry, você não era pequeno. — Falou Jorge rindo.

— Querido, com sinceridade a primeira vez que te vi pensei se você se alimentava bem, porque você estava muito magrinho. — Falou Molly com sinceridade para Harry.

— Fome era uma coisa que não faltava pra mim. — Falou Harry.

Carlinhos teve até dó do cunhado, e voltou a ler logo em seguida.

— **Ele está na Casa dos Gritos. A cobra está com ele, tem uma espécie de proteção mágica em volta. E ele acabou de mandar Lúcio Malfoy buscar Snape.**

— **Voldemort está sentado na Casa dos Gritos? — exclamou Hermione, indignada. — Ele não... Ele não está nem lutando?**

— **Acha que não precisa lutar. Acha que vou procurá-lo.**

— **Mas por quê?**

— **Ele sabe que quero as Horcruxes... Está mantendo Nagini junto dele... Obviamente eu terei de procurá-lo para me aproximar daquela coisa...**

— **Certo — falou Rony, aprumando os ombros. — Logo, você não pode ir, se é o que ele quer, o que está esperando. Você fica aqui e cuida da Hermione, e eu irei pegar...**

**Harry interrompeu-o.**

— **Vocês dois ficam aqui. Irei com a Capa da Invisibilidade e voltarei assim que...**

— Vocês também em, em um momento como esses e vocês ficam discutindo ai, como que tivessem que escolher quem pediria algo para o pai sabendo que ele negaria. — Falou Helena rindo.

— Nossa, que comparação em. — Falou Carlinhos rindo antes de voltar a ler.

— **Não — discordou Hermione —, faz muito mais sentido eu levar a capa e...**

— **Nem pense nisso — disse Rony, rispidamente.**

**Antes que Hermione pudesse terminar de dizer "Rony, sou tão capaz...", a tapeçaria no alto da escada em que estavam foi rasgada.**

— **POTTER!**

**Dois Comensais da Morte mascarados achavam-se parados ali, mas, antes que pudessem acabar de erguer suas varinhas, Hermione ordenou:**

— _**Glisseo!**_

**Os degraus sob seus pés se achataram formando um plano inclinado pelo qual ela, Harry e Rony despencaram, incapazes de controlar a sua velocidade, tão alta que os Feitiços Estuporantes dos Comensais da Morte passaram muito acima de suas cabeças. Os bruxos atravessaram a tapeçaria que os ocultava e rolaram pelo chão, batendo na parede oposta.**

— _**Duro**_**! — gritou Hermione, apontando a varinha para a tapeçaria, e eles ouviram dois baques fortes e nauseantes quando a tapeçaria virou pedra e os Comensais que os perseguiam desabaram com a colisão.**

— Imagine a dor, e eu achando que a Hermione era uma menina tão inofensiva. — Falou Gui rindo fazendo sinal para que o irmão voltasse a ler, e foi o que ele fez depois de soltar um fraco sorriso.

— **Para trás! — gritou Rony, e os três se achataram contra uma porta no momento em que passou por eles um trovejante rebanho de carteiras a galope, pastoreadas por uma professora McGonagall velocista. Aparentemente não reparou neles: seus cabelos tinham se soltado e havia um corte em seu rosto. Quando virou o canto, eles a ouviram ordenar: "ATACAR!"**

— **Harry, vista a capa — disse Hermione —, não se incomode conosco...**

**Ele, porém, atirou a capa sobre os três; embora fossem grandes, ele duvidava que alguém pudesse ver os seus pés sem corpo através da poeira que entupia o ar, das pedras caindo, do brilho dos feitiços.**

— Principalmente os pés do Rony né, esse menino não para de crescer. — Falou Carlinhos rindo do irmão.

**Eles desceram a escada seguinte e toparam com um corredor repleto de combatentes. Os quadros de cada lado estavam cheios de figuras que gritavam conselhos e incentivos, enquanto os Comensais da Morte, tanto os mascarados quanto os sem máscara, duelavam com estudantes e professores. Dino conquistara uma varinha porque estava cara a cara com Dolohov, Parvati enfrentava Travers. Harry, Rony e Hermione ergueram imediatamente as varinhas, prontos para atacar, mas os adversários zanzavam para aqui e para ali de tal modo que, se eles disparassem feitiços, era grande a probabilidade de ferir um aliado. Ainda em posição, esperando uma oportunidade para agir, ouviram um guincho agudíssimo e, erguendo os olhos, Harry viu Pirraça que sobrevoava a cena, disparado, despejando vagens de Arapucosos nos Comensais da Morte, cujas cabeças eram subitamente engolfadas por túberas verdes que se mexiam como gordos vermes.**

— Esse deve estar sendo o dia mais feliz do Pirraça. — Falou Remo revirando os olhos.

— Remo, como ele reagiu ao ver você em 1993? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Normalmente com aquela musica idiota dele. — Respondeu Remo dando de ombros.

— **Irque!**

**Um punhado delas batera na capa sobre a cabeça de Rony; as raízes verdes e pegajosas pararam absurdamente no ar enquanto ele tentava sacudi-las fora.**

— **Tem alguém invisível lá! — gritou um Comensal da Morte mascarado, apontando.**

**Dino tirou partido da momentânea distração do Comensal e derrubou-o com um Feitiço Estuporante; Dolohov tentou retaliar, e Parvati lançou contra ele um Feitiço do Corpo Preso.**

— **VAMOS EMBORA! — berrou Harry, e ele, Rony e Hermione seguraram a capa mais junto do corpo e saíram correndo de cabeça abaixada entre os combatentes, escorregando um pouco nas poças de sumo de Arapucosos, em direção à escadaria de mármore do saguão de entrada.**

— **Sou Draco Malfoy, sou Draco, estou do seu lado! **

**Draco estava no alto da escadaria, se defendendo de outro Comensal mascarado. Harry estuporou o Comensal quando passaram: Malfoy olhou para os lados, sorridente, procurando o seu salvador, e Rony deu-lhe um murro por baixo da capa. Malfoy caiu para trás por cima do Comensal, a boca sangrando, completamente pasmo.**

— Esse povo me ama mesmo em. — Falou Draco revirando os olhos, Astória ao ouvir aquilo começou a rir — Você gosta de rir da cara dos outros né? — Perguntou Draco para a morena que não conseguia parar de rir.

— Desculpe. — Falou Astória respirando fundo, para assim parar de rir.

— **E essa é a segunda vez que salvamos sua vida hoje à noite, seu filho-da-mãe de duas caras! — berrou Rony.**

**Havia mais gente duelando por toda a escada e o saguão, havia Comensais da Morte para qualquer lugar que Harry olhasse: Yaxley, próximo às portas de entrada, dava combate a Flitwick, um Comensal da Morte mascarado duelava com Kingsley. Estudantes corriam em todas as direções, alguns carregando ou arrastando amigos feridos. Harry mirou um Feitiço Estuporante em um Comensal mascarado, falhou, mas quase acertou Neville, que surgira de algum lugar brandindo uma braçada de Tentáculos Venenosos, dos quais um espécime se enganchou feliz no Comensal mais próximo e começou a puxá-lo para si.**

— Sinceramente, eu tenho até dó dessas pessoas que tem que passar por essas criaturas estranhas. — Falou Gui.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram correndo a escadaria de mármore: vidros estilhaçaram à sua esquerda e a ampulheta da Sonserina que registrava os pontos da Casa vazou as esmeraldas pelo recinto, fazendo as pessoas escorregarem e se desequilibrarem ao fugir. Dois corpos caíram da galeria no alto quando os garotos chegaram ao térreo, e um borrão cinzento, que Harry pensou ser um animal, correu sobre quatro patas pelo saguão e cravou os dentes em um dos caídos.**

— **NÃO! — guinchou Hermione, e com um jato ensurdecedor de sua varinha, Lobo Greyback foi arremessado para longe do corpo ainda vivo de Lilá Brown. Ele se chocou com os balaústres de mármore e tentou se pôr de pé. Então, com um cintilante lampejo branco e um estalo, uma esfera de cristal atingiu-o na cabeça e ele desmontou no chão, e não mais se mexeu.**

Lila ao ouvir aquilo sentiu seu coração parar, então ela fora mordida por um lobisomem, pensava qual teria sido seu futuro.

— Então, o que acontece com uma mulher que é mordida? — Perguntou Lila para Remo que temeu responder.

— Depende, se for na lua cheia a mulher morre, porque não consegue suportar a transformação, mas se não for na lua cheia ela sobrevive, mas tem alguns sintomas, a mudança de gosto por comidas um pouco mais cruas, principalmente quando é carne, ela quando esta em tempo de lua cheia pode ficar agressiva. — Respondeu Remo.

— Mas fique aliviada, você esta bem, digo no futuro, tem uma vida comum, tem filhos e todo o resto. — Falou Teddy para Lila que soltou um longo suspiro de alivio.

(Autora aqui: Gente, eu vou fazer a Lila estar viva no futuro, porque se o Gui sobreviveu quando foi mordido ela também pode sobreviver, e quem sabe ela mude com essa noticia terrível)

— **Tenho mais! — gritou a professora Trelawney, do alto da escada. — Mais para quem quiser! Aqui vai...**

**E com um movimento que lembrava um serviço de tênis, ela ergueu outra enorme bola de cristal da bolsa, acenou com a varinha no ar e fez a bola disparar pelo saguão e atravessar uma janela, destroçando-a. No mesmo momento, as pesadas portas de madeira da entrada se escancararam, e mais aranhas gigantes forçaram a entrada no saguão.**

— Nós precisamos entrar na floresta para saber que existia essas aranhas, agora no livro ninguém precisou ir atrás, as aranhas que foram atrás delas. — Falou Rony para Harry que assentiu.

**Berros de terror cortaram o ar: os combatentes se dispersaram, tanto Comensais da Morte quanto Hogwartianos, e jatos de luz vermelha e verde foram lançados no meio dos monstros atacantes, que estremeciam e se empinavam, mais pavorosos que nunca.**

— **Como vamos sair? — berrou Rony, mais alto que a gritaria geral, mas, antes que Harry ou Hermione pudessem responder, foram empurrados para o lado: Hagrid desceu trovejando, brandindo seu florido guarda-chuva rosa.**

— **Não machuquem elas, não machuquem elas! — berrava.**

— Hagrid, você ficou maluco? Essas coisas tentando nos matar e você protegendo elas? O que você tem na cabeça? — Perguntou Rony horrorizado para o guarda caça.

— Rony, elas não tem culpa. — Falou Hagrid.

— Também não tiveram culpa por quase ter nos comido, né Harry? — Perguntou Rony para Harry que assentiu.

— São apenas criaturas incompreensíveis, elas tem mais medo da gente do que nós dela. — Falou Hagrid dando de ombros.

— Há não, eu afirmo a você que eu tenho mais medo delas do que elas tem de mim, mas eu concordo que elas tenham medo, eu mesmo tentaria matar essas coisas sem nenhum pudor. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Eu só não entendo do porque delas estarem atacando nós, deveria estar do nosso lado né Hagrid. — Falou Hermione.

— Foi porque Aragogue morreu no ano anterior. — Respondeu Teddy.

— É sério? — Perguntou Hagrid.

— É, padrinho presenciou até o discurso no enterro dele. — Falou Teddy sorrindo.

— Olha que sorte. — Falou Rony para Harry, mas o ruivo logo levou um cutucão da namorada que indicou Hagrid, Rony acabara de presenciar uma lagrima cair dos olhos do guarda caça — _Engraçado, ninguém chorou quando eu quase morri indo atrás desse bicho. — _Sussurrou Rony para a namorada que não pode deixar de sorrir.

— **HAGRID, NÃO!**

**Harry esqueceu todo o resto: saltou de baixo da capa e correu abaixado para evitar os feitiços que iluminavam todo o saguão.**

— **HAGRID, VOLTE AQUI!**

**Ele, no entanto, não cobrira sequer a metade da distância até Hagrid, quando viu acontecer: Hagrid desapareceu entre as aranhas e com grande correria e um movimento de enxame, elas se retiraram sob uma barragem violenta de feitiços, Hagrid soterrado no meio delas.**

— **HAGRID!**

— Você esta querendo morrer? — Perguntou Harry a Hagrid que encolheu os ombros.

— É maluco. — Falou Rony.

**Harry ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, fosse amigo ou inimigo não fez diferença: ele se precipitou pelos degraus da entrada em direção aos jardins escuros, e o enxame de aranhas se afastava com sua presa, e ele não conseguia ver nenhuma parte de Hagrid.**

— **HAGRID!**

**Ele pensou ter avistado um enorme braço acenando em meio às aranhas, mas, quando fez menção de persegui-las, seu caminho foi barrado por um pé monumental, que baixou da escuridão e fez estremecer o chão em que pisou. Harry ergueu a cabeça: havia um gigante parado diante dele, seis metros de altura, a cabeça oculta nas sombras, nada exceto canelas peludas e grossas como troncos de árvores iluminadas pelas luzes do castelo. Com um movimento brutal, ele enfiou o punho maciço por uma janela dos andares superiores e o vidro choveu sobre Harry, forçando-o a recuar para a proteção do portal de entrada.**

— As coisas estão ficando cada vez pior. — Falou Carlinhos — Eu estou nesse lugar? — Perguntou Carlinhos a mãe que negou com a cabeça — Devo estar na Romênia. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Como sempre. — Falou Gina revirando os olhos.

— Eu devo voltar né? Já que minha irmã esta namorando e nenhum dos meus irmãos me avisam. — Falou Carlinhos olhando para os irmãos que olharam para ele.

— Apenas Percy me manda carta ultimamente, para reclamar de sua _vida sofrida. _— Falou Carlinhos revirando os olhos.

— E como ele esta? — Perguntou Molly.

— Esta bem. — Respondeu Carlinhos voltando a ler logo em seguida.

— **Ah, meu...! — guinchou Hermione, quando ela e Rony alcançaram Harry e olharam para o gigante, que agora tentava gadunhar gente pela janela.**

— **NÃO! — berrou Rony, agarrando a mão de Hermione quando ela ergueu a varinha. — Se você o estuporar, ele achatará metade do castelo...**

— **HAGGER?**

**Grope surgiu correndo pela quina do castelo; só agora Harry percebia que ele era, na realidade, um gigante nanico. O monstro gargantuano, que tentava esmagar gente nos andares altos, olhou para o lado e soltou um rugido. Os degraus de pedra vibraram quando ele se voltou pesadamente para o seu pequeno parente, e a boca torta de Grope se abriu, deixando à mostra dentes amarelos do tamanho de tijolos; então eles se atiraram um ao outro com a selvagem de leões.**

— Ai Hagrid, ele esta quase a aprendendo a falar seu nome. — Falou Hugo para Hagrid que assentiu e sorriu.

— Ér sim. — Falou Hagrid secando uma lagrima de seu rosto, Rony ao ver aquilo revirou os olhos.

— **CORRAM! — berrou Harry; a noite se enchia de gritos medonhos e pancadas de gigantes em luta, e ele segurou a mão de Hermione e saiu disparado pelos degraus de acesso aos jardins, Rony seguiu-os. Harry não perdera a esperança de salvar Hagrid; corriam tão depressa que já estavam a meio caminho da Floresta quando foram novamente barrados.**

**O ar ao redor congelara: a respiração de Harry ficou presa e solidificou em seu peito. Sombras saíram da escuridão, vultos rodopiantes de puro negrume deslocavam-se em uma grande onda em direção ao castelo, os rostos ocultos sob o capuz e a respiração estertorante...**

**Rony e Hermione se colocaram dos lados de Harry quando os ruídos da batalha às suas costas repentinamente silenciaram, morreram, porque caía denso sobre a noite um silêncio que somente os dementadores poderiam trazer...**

— **Vamos, Harry! — Ele ouviu a voz de Hermione chamando de muito distante. — Patronos, Harry, vamos!**

— Acha que é fácil conjurar um patrono com tudo que acabei de ver em uma guerra? — Perguntou Harry para os amigos que deram de ombros.

**Ele ergueu a varinha, mas um surdo desalento o invadiu: Fred se fora e Hagrid certamente estava morrendo ou morto; quantos mais ele ainda ignorava que jaziam mortos? Tinha a sensação de que metade de sua alma abandonara seu corpo...**

— **ANDA, HARRY! — gritou Hermione.**

**Cem dementadores vinham avançando, deslizando ao encontro deles, sugando a distância para se avizinhar do desespero de Harry, que era uma promessa de banquete...**

**Ele viu o terrier prateado de Rony irromper no ar, brilhar fracamente e se extinguir; viu a lontra de Hermione girar no ar e se dissolver, e a varinha tremeu em sua mão, fazendo-o quase acolher com prazer o oblívio que chegava, a promessa do nada, da ausência da emoção...**

**Então, uma lebre, um javali e uma raposa prateados sobrevoaram as cabeças de Harry, Rony e Hermione: os dementadores recuaram ante a aproximação dos animais. Mais três pessoas emergiram da escuridão para se postar ao seu lado, as varinhas em punho, continuando a conjurar Patronos: Luna, Ernesto e Simas.**

Luna sorriu ao saber que ela acabara de ajudar seus amigos, já que naquele ano, fora eles que a ajudaram, dando uma chance para que ela mostrasse quem ela realmente era, que não era aquela esquisita que todos diziam ser, era uma pessoa completamente diferente, apenas com pensamentos e modos de agir diferentemente de outras pessoas.

— **Certo — disse Luna em tom de incentivo, como se estivessem de volta à Sala Precisa e aquilo fosse simplesmente uma prática de feitiços para a Armada de Dumbledore. — Certo, Harry... Vamos, pense em alguma coisa feliz...**

— **Alguma coisa feliz? — disse ele, a voz quebrada.**

— **Ainda estamos todos aqui — sussurrou ela —, ainda estamos lutando. Vamos, agora...**

**Houve uma faísca prateada, depois uma luz vacilante, então, com o maior esforço que já lhe custara, o veado irrompeu da ponta da varinha de Harry. Ele avançou em um meio galope e agora os dementadores realmente se dispersaram e logo a noite amornou, mas os sons da batalha circundante agrediam seus ouvidos.**

— **Nem sei como agradecer a vocês — disse Rony trêmulo, dirigindo-se a Ernesto e Simas —, vocês acabaram de salvar...**

— Nós somos demais. — Falou Simas se gabando.

— É, eu estou vendo o seu _demais. _— Falou Cath rindo da cara dele.

— Não se pode nem comemorar em. — Falou Simas.

Cath riu de Simas.

**Com um rugido e um tremor de terra, outro gigante se precipitou da escuridão vindo da Floresta, brandindo uma clava maior do que qualquer um deles.**

— **CORRAM! — tornou Harry a gritar, mas eles não precisaram ouvir a ordem: todos se espalharam na hora certa, pois o pé descomunal da criatura baixou exatamente no lugar em que tinham estado parados. Harry olhou para os lados: Rony e Hermione continuaram a segui-lo, mas os outros três tinham voltado à luta e desaparecido de vista.**

— **Vamos sair da linha de fogo! — berrou Rony, quando o gigante tornou a girar a clava e seus urros ecoaram pela noite nos terrenos da escola, onde clarões vermelhos e verdes continuavam a iluminar a escuridão.**

— **O Salgueiro Lutador — disse Harry. — Agora!**

— Ainda bem que vocês sabem como parar o Salgueiro. — Falou Sirius.

**De alguma forma, ele emparedara as emoções em sua mente, confinara-as em um pequeno espaço para o qual ele não podia olhar agora: pensamentos sobre Fred e Hagrid, e seu medo por aqueles que amava, espalhados dentro e fora do castelo, todos precisariam esperar, porque eles tinham que correr, tinham que chegar à cobra e Voldemort, porque era, como dizia Hermione, a única maneira de acabar com aquilo...**

**Ele correu velozmente, acreditando que, de certa forma, poderia ultrapassar a morte em si, ignorando os jatos de luz que voavam pela escuridão à sua volta, o ruído do lago quebrando como o mar, e os rangidos da Floresta Proibida, embora fosse uma noite de calmaria; através dos jardins que pareciam ter, eles mesmos, se rebelado, Harry correu mais veloz do que jamais o fizera na vida, e foi ele quem viu primeiro a grande árvore, o Salgueiro que protegia o segredo em suas raízes com ramos que cortavam como chicotes.**

**Com a respiração ofegante, Harry desacelerou, rodeando os ramos socadores do Salgueiro, examinando na escuridão o seu grosso tronco, tentando localizar o nó único na casca da velha árvore que a paralisava. Rony e Hermione o alcançaram tão sem fôlego que não conseguiam falar.**

— **Como... Como vamos entrar? — ofegou Rony. — Poderia... Ver o lugar... Se ao menos tivéssemos... Bichento...**

— Falando em Bichento, Hermione seu gato continua dormindo lá no seu antigo dormitório. — Falou Lila para Hermione que assentiu.

— Hoje a noite vou pega-lo. — Falou Hermione.

— Não vai não. — Falou Rose para Hermione que olhou para ela confusa.

— Porque não? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— Eu sou alérgica, não posso ficar perto desse gato, se não eu vou começar a me coçar, inchar e só depois de dias eu voltarei ao normal. — Falou Rose.

— Rose uma vez ficou quase uma semana parecendo um monstro, só por que o gato da vizinha entrou la em casa. — Falou Hugo rindo da irmão que olhou feio para ele.

— Gato maldito. — Falou Rose.

Rony riu do modo da menina de dizer.

— **Bichento? — chiou Hermione, dobrada, segurando o peito. — **_**Você é um bruxo ou não é**_**?**

— **Ah... Certo... É...**

**Rony olhou em volta e em seguida apontou a varinha para um graveto no chão e disse:**

— _**Wingardium Leviosa**_**! — O graveto ergueu-se do chão, girou no ar como se uma rajada de vento o apanhasse, então disparou certeiro contra o tronco entre os ramos do Salgueiro Lutador que balançavam agourentamente. Cravou direto em determinado ponto junto às raízes, e imediatamente a árvore se imobilizou.**

— **Perfeito! — ofegou Hermione.**

— **Esperem.**

**Por um lento segundo, ouvindo os choques e estrondos da batalha que enchiam o ar, Harry hesitou. Voldemort queria que ele fizesse aquilo, queria que ele viesse... Estaria levando Rony e Hermione para uma armadilha?**

— Vão ficar discutindo se o Rony e Hermione vai junto ou não? Que perca de tempo meu Merlin. — Falou Elliz fazendo sinal para Carlinhos ler, o ruivo ficou olhando para ela, via varias semelhanças entre ela e Helena — Ei, volte a ler. — Falou Elliz para Carlinhos que estava em transe.

— Já vou. — Falou Carlinhos mau humorado.

**A realidade, porém, pareceu assediá-lo, simples e cruel: o único modo de progredir era matar a cobra, e a cobra estava onde Voldemort estava, e Voldemort estava no fim do túnel...**

— **Harry, vamos com você, entre logo aí! — disse Rony, empurrando-o para frente.**

**Harry se espremeu pela passagem de terra oculta pelas raízes da árvore. Estava muito mais apertada do que da última vez que penetraram ali. O túnel tinha o teto baixo: eles precisaram se dobrar para atravessá-lo quase quatro anos antes, agora não havia opção exceto engatinhar. Harry entrou primeiro, a varinha iluminada, esperando encontrar barreiras a qualquer instante, mas não havia nenhuma. Eles se moveram em silêncio, o olhar de Harry fixo na luz oscilante da varinha que empunhava.**

— Nossa, é tão fácil assim parar aquela maldirá arvore? — Perguntou Dino para Sirius que assentiu.

— E nós aquela vez quase se matando imaginando como se parava aquela coisa. — Falou Simas para Dino que assentiu, os dois sempre tivera vontade de saber como parava aquela arvore medonha.

**Por fim, o túnel começou a se inclinar para o alto e Harry viu adiante uma fresta de luz. Hermione deu um puxão em seu tornozelo.**

— **A capa! — sussurrou ela. — Vista a capa!**

**Ele tateou às costas e ela empurrou em sua mão livre um embrulho de tecido escorregadio. Com dificuldade, ele puxou a Capa da Invisibilidade por cima do corpo e murmurou "**_**Nox**_**", apagando a luz da varinha e continuando a engatinhar o mais silenciosamente possível, todos os seus sentidos tensos, esperando a cada segundo ser descoberto, ouvir a voz fria e clara, ver um lampejo de luz verde.**

**Então, ele ouviu vozes que vinham da sala diretamente à frente, ligeiramente abafadas porque a abertura no final do túnel estava bloqueada por um objeto que parecia um velho caixote. Mal se atrevendo a respirar, Harry avançou cauteloso até a saída e espiou por uma pequena fresta entre o caixote e a parede.**

— Vamos saber como é a conversa do grande Snape com seu querido mestre. — Falou Sirius, Helena estranhou o modo de seu pai falar desse tal Snape.

— Porque fala dele desse jeito? — Perguntou Helena.

— Porque seu pai é idiota, desde a época escolar os dois não se gostam. — Falou Remo para Helena que ficou mais confusa ainda.

— E quem é Snape? — Perguntou Helena ainda confusa.

— É aquele ali, do cabelo oleoso. — Falou Sirius apontando para a mesa dos professores, Helena olhou e pode perceber o olhar de Snape em si.

— Oi. — Falou Helena normalmente para Snape que não respondeu — Nossa, esse homem é ogro mesmo em. — Falou Helena ficando de costas para Snape.

— Ogro? — Perguntou Carlinhos rindo.

— É, mal educado nem me respondeu. — Falou Helena dando de ombros — Eu também não queria o _oi _dele, quem liga para o _oi _dele? — Perguntou Helena dando de ombros.

Carlinhos riu antes de voltar a ler.

**A sala estava mal iluminada, mas dava para ver Nagini, girando e se enrolando como se estivesse embaixo da água, protegida em sua encantada esfera de estrelas, que flutuava sem apoio no ar. Dava para ver a ponta de uma mesa e uma mão branca de dedos longos brincando com uma varinha. Então Snape falou, e o coração de Harry deu um salto: o bruxo estava a centímetros do lugar em que ele se encolhia escondido.**

— **... Milorde, a resistência está entrando em colapso...**

— **... E está fazendo isso sem a sua ajuda — retorquiu Voldemort, com sua voz clara e aguda. — Mesmo sendo um bruxo competente, Severo, acho que você não fará muita diferença agora. Estamos quase chegando lá... Quase.**

— **Deixe-me procurar o garoto. Deixe-me trazer Potter. Sei que posso encontrá-lo, Milorde. Por favor.**

— Como pode ainda acreditar nele, Dumbledore? Ele quer ir atrás do Harry só para levá-lo a Voldemort. — Falou Sirius para Dumbledore.

— Sirius, não comece, ainda acredito que ele esta do nosso lado, temos provas do futuro quanto a isso. — Falou Dumbledore olhando brevemente para Lily que percebeu sendo observada — Volte a ler. — Falou Dumbledore para Carlinhos ao ver que Sirius tentaria falar alguma coisa.

**Snape passou em frente à fresta e Harry recuou um pouco, mantendo os olhos fixos em Nagini, imaginando se haveria algum feitiço que pudesse penetrar a proteção que a cercava, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Uma tentativa fracassada e trairia sua posição...**

**Voldemort se levantou. Harry o via agora, via seus olhos vermelhos e o rosto achatado e ofídico, sua palidez levemente luminosa na penumbra.**

— **Tenho um problema, Snape — disse Voldemort, suavemente.**

— **Milorde?**

**Voldemort ergueu a Varinha das Varinhas, segurando-a com a delicadeza e a precisão de uma batuta de maestro.**

— **Por que ela não funciona comigo, Severo?**

**No silêncio, Harry imaginou que ouvia a cobra silvar levemente, enrolando-se e desenrolando-se, ou seria o suspiro sibilante de Voldemort ainda vibrando no ar?**

— Como assim não funciona? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Alguém pode me explicar sobre essa varinha? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Lembra daquela história que a mamãe contava pra gente, em que os bruxos andavam ao anoitecer e ai eles encontravam a morte e eles ganham presentes? — Perguntou Gui.

— A história não acontecia a meia noite? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— É a mesma porcaria, Carlinhos. — Falou Gui já ficando com raiva do irmão, já era o segundo que questionava aquilo.

— Pra que tanta raiva? Sua namorada esta de TPM por acaso? — Perguntou Carlinhos ao irmão que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Eu não vejo a Fleur a uma semana já. — Falou Gui.

— A garota provavelmente esta pensando que você deixou ela de lado, Gui, ta eu sei que história são essas, o que essa história tem haver com a varinha? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— A história é real, a varinha existe, e esta em posse de Voldemort no livro. — Explicou Gui para o irmão que assentiu e voltou a ler.

— **Mi... Milorde? — replicou Snape, aturdido. — Não estou entendendo. O senhor realizou extraordinária magia com essa varinha.**

— **Não. Realizei a minha magia habitual. Sou extraordinário, mas esta varinha... Não. Ela não revelou as maravilhas prometidas. Não sinto diferença entre esta varinha e a que comprei de Olivaras tantos anos atrás.**

**O tom de Voldemort era reflexivo, calmo, mas a cicatriz de Harry começara a latejar e vibrar: a dor em sua testa aumentava e ele percebia um sentimento de fúria controlada crescer em Voldemort.**

— **Não há diferença — repetiu Voldemort.**

— Porque ele não adquiriu a varinha de forma certa. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Como assim de forma certa? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Tenho certeza que será explicado, volte a ler Sr. Weasley. — Falou Dumbledore para Carlinhos que assentiu e voltou a ler.

**Snape não respondeu. Harry não via seu rosto. Pôs-se a imaginar se ele perceberia o perigo, se estava tentando achar as palavras certas para tranqüilizar o seu senhor.**

**Voldemort começou a andar pela sala. Harry perdeu-o de vista por alguns segundos nos quais ele rondava, ainda falando naquele mesmo tom comedido; a dor e a fúria se avolumavam em Harry.**

— **Estive refletindo longa e intensamente, Severo... Você sabe por que o fiz voltar da cena da batalha?**

**E, por um momento, Harry viu o perfil de Snape: seus olhos estavam pregados na cobra que se enroscava na jaula encantada.**

_Ele já sabe do segredo de Voldemort, tenho certeza que o contei. Pensou Dumbledore olhando para Snape que percebeu seu olhar._

— **Não, Milorde, mas peço que me deixe retornar. Me deixe encontrar Potter.**

— **Você parece o Lúcio falando. Nenhum dos dois compreende Potter como eu. Ele não precisa ser achado. Ele virá a mim. Conheço sua fraqueza, entende, seu grande defeito. Ele não suportará ver os outros caírem fulminados ao seu redor, sabendo que é por ele que estão morrendo. Irá querer pôr um fim nisso a qualquer custo. Ele virá.**

— **Mas, Milorde, ele pode ser morto acidentalmente por outra pessoa que não o senhor.**

— **Minhas instruções aos meus Comensais da Morte foram absolutamente claras. Capturem Potter. Matem seus amigos... Quanto mais melhor... Mas não o matem.**

— Eu poderia cair de um lugar alto, ser atingido por um feitiço em meio a tantos, não da para ter certeza que não irão me matar, já Crabbe tentou. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Querem te matar e você fala quanto a isso normalmente? Você tem problema. — Falou Helena para Harry que deu de ombros.

— **Mas é sobre você que eu queria falar, Severo, e não Harry Potter. Você tem sido muito valioso para mim. Muito valioso.**

— **Milorde, sabe que só busco servi-lo. Mas... Me deixe ir procurar o garoto, Milorde. Deixe-me trazer Potter ao senhor. Sei que posso...**

— Ele esta querendo alguma coisa a mais você, sério mesmo, falar algo ou fazer algo. — Falou Helena.

— Porque acha isso? — Pergunto Remo.

— Não sei, só penso que ele saiba de alguma coisa e quer contar a você, ele pode pensar que se continuar ali na presença de Voldemort não consiga te dizer e por isso quer tanto sair dali. — Falou Helena.

— **Já lhe disse, não! — exclamou Voldemort, e Harry percebeu um brilho vermelho em seus olhos quando ele se virou, o farfalhar de sua capa lembrando o rastejar de uma cobra, e o garoto sentiu a impaciência de Voldemort na queimação de sua cicatriz. — Minha preocupação no momento, Severo, é o que irá acontecer quando eu finalmente me encontrar com o garoto!**

— **Milorde, não pode haver dúvida, certamente...?**

— **... mas **_**há**_** uma dúvida, Severo. Há.**

**Voldemort fez uma pausa, e Harry ouviu-o claramente escorregando a Varinha das Varinhas entre seus dedos brancos, com os olhos em Snape.**

— Só faltava ele matar Snape. — Falou Sirius.

Lily olhou brevemente para Sirius que nem percebeu ser observado.

— **Por que as duas varinhas que usei não funcionaram quando as apontei para Harry Potter?**

— **Eu... eu não sei responder, Milorde.**

— **Não sabe?**

**A pontada de raiva pareceu um furador penetrando a cabeça de Harry: ele enfiou o punho na boca para conter os gritos de dor. Fechou os olhos e, subitamente, ele era Voldemort, encarando o rosto pálido de Snape.**

— **Minha varinha de teixo fez tudo que lhe pedi para fazer, Severo, exceto matar Harry Potter. Falhou duas vezes. Olivaras me falou, sob tortura, dos núcleos gêmeos, me aconselhou a tomar a varinha de outro. Fiz isso, mas a varinha de Lúcio se partiu ao enfrentar a de Potter.**

— Como assim? A varinha de Lucio partiu ao enfrentar a sua? Isso já aconteceu ou não? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Não isso não aconteceu, mas simplesmente se partiu, como se a minha fosse mais forte. — Falou Harry.

— Legal. — Falou Carlinhos antes de voltar a ler.

— **Eu... Eu não tenho explicação, Milorde.**

**Snape não estava olhando para Voldemort no momento. Seus olhos negros continuavam fixos na cobra movimentando-se em sua esfera protetora.**

— **Procurei uma terceira varinha, Severo. A Varinha das Varinhas, a Varinha do Destino, a Varinha da Morte, tirei-a do seu dono anterior. Tirei-a do túmulo de Alvo Dumbledore.**

**E agora Snape olhou para Voldemort, e seu rosto lembrava uma máscara mortuária. Estava branco-mármore e tão imóvel que, quando ele falou, foi um susto perceber que havia um ser vivente por trás dos seus olhos inexpressivos.**

— **Milorde... Me deixe ir até o garoto...**

— Estou tendo a impressão de que Voldemort não esta satisfeito e de que a qualquer momento pode matar Snape. — Falou Hermione olhando para Dumbledore e depois para Snape.

— **Durante toda essa longa noite, de vitória iminente, estive sentado aqui — disse Voldemort, sua voz pouco mais do que um sussurro — pensando, pensando, por que a Varinha das Varinhas se recusa a ser o que deveria ser, se recusa a agir como a lenda diz que deve agir para o seu legítimo dono... E acho que sei a resposta.**

**Snape ficou calado.**

— **Talvez você já saiba, não? Afinal, você é um homem inteligente, Severo. Você tem sido um servo bom e fiel, e eu lamento o que terá de acontecer.**

— Sim, Voldemort irá tentar matar Snape, olha só Snape, você vai ser morto pelo seu precioso mestre. — Falou Sirius para Snape que apenas continuou a olhar Sirius, não se importando com o que ele estava fazendo.

— **Milorde...**

— **A Varinha das Varinhas não pode me servir corretamente, Severo, porque não sou o seu verdadeiro dono. A Varinha das Varinhas pertence ao bruxo que matou o seu dono anterior. Você matou Alvo Dumbledore. Enquanto você viver, Severo, a Varinha das Varinhas não pode ser verdadeiramente minha.**

— **Milorde! — protestou Snape, erguendo a varinha.**

— **Não pode ser de outro modo — replicou Voldemort. — Tenho que dominar a varinha, Severo. Domino a varinha e domino Potter, enfim.**

**E Voldemort cortou o ar com a Varinha das Varinhas. Ela não afetou Snape, que, por uma fração de segundo, pareceu pensar que sua execução fora temporariamente suspensa: então, a intenção de Voldemort se tornou evidente. A jaula da cobra girava no ar, e, antes que Snape pudesse dar mais do que um grito, ela o envolvera, a cabeça e os ombros, e Voldemort falava em linguagem ofídica.**

— _**Mate**_**.**

Todos ficaram horrorizados ao ouvir aquilo, Snape realmente fora morto por Voldemort, o professor mantinha o rosto impasse, mesmo sabendo que seria morto.

**Ouviu-se um berro terrível. Harry viu o rosto de Snape perder a pouca cor que lhe restava, embranquecer, e seus olhos negros se arregalarem quando as presas da cobra se cravaram em seu pescoço, pois não conseguira repelir a jaula encantada para longe, seus joelhos cederam e ele caiu ao chão.**

— **Lamento — disse Voldemort, friamente.**

**O Lorde das Trevas virou-se para sair; não havia tristeza alguma nele, remorso algum. Estava na hora de deixar a casa e assumir o comando, com a varinha que agora lhe obedeceria perfeitamente.**

**Apontou-a para a jaula estrelada que continha a cobra, e ela se elevou, afastando-se de Snape, caído de lado no chão, o sangue esguichando dos ferimentos no pescoço. Voldemort saiu imponente da sala sem sequer olhar para trás, e a grande cobra acompanhou-o flutuando em sua enorme esfera protetora.**

**De volta ao túnel e à sua própria mente, Harry abriu os olhos: fizera sangrar os punhos mordendo-os na tentativa de refrear seus gritos. Agora ele olhava pela pequena fresta entre o caixote e a parede, observando uma bota tremendo no chão.**

Todos olharam para Snape, esperando que ele fizesse algo, mas ele não o fez, continuou calmo em sua cadeira, já o professor sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— **Harry! — sussurrou Hermione às suas costas, mas ele já apontara a varinha para o caixote que bloqueava sua visão. O objeto se ergueu uns três centímetros no ar e se deslocou sem ruído para o lado. O mais silenciosamente que pôde, ele se guindou para dentro da sala.**

**Não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, por que estava se aproximando do homem moribundo: não sabia o que sentia ao ver o rosto branco de Snape e os dedos tentando estancar o sangue no ferimento do pescoço. Harry tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade e olhou do alto para o homem que odiava, cujos olhos arregalados encontraram Harry ao tentar falar. Harry se curvou sobre ele; Snape agarrou a frente de suas vestes e puxou-o para perto. Um gargarejo rascante e terrível saiu da garganta do professor.**

— **Leve... Isso... Leve... Isso...**

— Levar o que? — Perguntou Tonks.

**Alguma coisa além do sangue vazava de Snape. Algo prateado, nem gás, nem líquido, jorrou de sua boca, ouvidos e olhos, e Harry percebeu o que era, mas não sabia o que fazer...**

**Um frasco materializou-se no ar e foi empurrado em suas mãos por Hermione. Harry recolheu a substância prateada com a varinha. Quando o frasco se encheu e Snape pareceu exangue, ele afrouxou o aperto nas vestes de Harry.**

— **Olhe... Para... Mim — sussurrou o bruxo.**

**Os olhos verdes encontraram os negros, mas em um segundo alguma coisa no fundo dos olhos de Snape pareceu sumir, deixando-os fixos, inexpressivos e vazios. A mão que segurava Harry bateu no chão e Snape não se mexeu mais.**

— Acabou. — Falou Carlinhos — Vocês vão ler mais um capitulo? — Perguntou Carlinhos olhando em volta, viu sua mãe assentiu — E quem quer ler? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Eu vou, quero saber o que esse homem tem de estranho, talvez com isso que o Harry pegou explique tudo. — Falou Helena se esticando para pegar o livro das mãos de Carlinhos.


	48. CAPÍTULO 33: A HISTÓRIA DO PRÍNCIPE

CAPÍTULO TRINTA E TRÊS

A HISTÓRIA DO PRÍNCIPE

— A história do Príncipe. — Falou Helena.

— Príncipe? O que aconteceu? O autor pensou melhor e excluiu o capitulo que ia falar do Snape? Alguém me apresente ao autor que eu darei os parabéns a ela ou ele. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— Dá pra parar? Eu em, que birra é essa. — Falou Helena para o pai que logo parou de rir para olhar para ela.

— Não se pode nem ser feliz? — Perguntou Sirius.

— As custas de uma pessoa que acabou de passar por uma tragédia? Que coisa feia em. — Falou Helena de modo que o repreendesse, Remo ao escutar Sirius tomar uma dura da filha começou a rir — Ei, o que você esta rindo também? Da desgraça dele, só pode ser contagioso. — Falou Helena olhando para Remo que logo parou de rir.

— Concordo com ela em, coisa feia. — Falou Tonks tirando uma cara de Remo e Sirius que olharam para ela séria.

— Tonks não começa. — Falou Sirius para Tonks que riu.

Antes que Helena pudesse começar a ler, todos se apressaram em ver a única coisa que Snape fez, que foi se levantar e ir em direção da saída do grande salão.

— Severo, acho que deveria ler, não acha Lily? — Perguntou Dumbledore fazendo Snape parar em meio ao caminho, Lily logo respondeu o que o diretor perguntara.

— Acho. — Respondeu Lily.

— Achar não é ter certeza, e eu não me interesso por esse livro, não me importo para o que ele vai ajudar ou não. — Falou Snape voltando a andar.

— Iremos impedir varias mortes, Severo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— A minha morte eu espero a muito tempo Dumbledore, e nós dois sabemos que demorou muito para chegar, mas fique tranqüilo, parece que eu paguei o que devia a você. — Falou Snape saindo do grande salão por fim.

— Divida? — Perguntou Sirius confuso a Dumbledore.

— Nossa, sabe eu querendo ler com a maior das minhas vontades e vocês tentam fazer com que outra pessoa leia no meu lugar? Isso que é boas vindas. — Falou Helena olhando para Dumbledore que sorriu.

— Comece a ler, é só que eu acho que esse capitulo será tudo explicado, então Sirius, preste bastante atenção. — Falou Dumbledore a Sirius que assentiu — Varias pessoas aqui ficarão abismadas. — Falou Dumbledore antes de Helena começar a ler.

**Harry permaneceu ajoelhado ao lado de Snape, simplesmente contemplando-o, até que, de súbito, uma voz aguda e fria falou tão perto que ele se pôs de pé com um salto, o frasco bem seguro na mão, pensando que Voldemort tivesse voltado à sala.**

**A voz do Lorde das Trevas ressoou nas paredes e no chão, e Harry percebeu que o bruxo estava se dirigindo a Hogwarts e a toda a área vizinha, para que os residentes de Hogsmeade e todos que ainda lutavam no castelo o ouvissem tão claramente como se estivesse ao lado deles, bafejando-lhes na nuca, à distância de um golpe mortal.**

— Ele deve estar tão feliz, nem ao menos tem a certeza de que a varinha pertença a ele mesmo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas Snape te matou, se a varinha não pertencesse a ele a quem pertenceria? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Uma pessoa poderia ter me desarmado antes que Snape pudesse me matar. — Falou Dumbledore — O segredo da varinha é que não precisa matar para a adquiri-la, você pode simplesmente desarmar o antigo dono com um simples Expelliarmus. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas para o antigo dono estar em posse da varinha é por que tem no mínimo um pouco mais de poder que o comum, seja da varinha ou não, a pessoa que esta querendo a varinha terá no mínimo um pouco mais de trabalho para apenas desarmar. — Falou Rony.

— Com certeza, mas pode ser adquirida de um modo trouxa também, como na história, que conta que o primeiro irmão perdeu a varinha ao ser morto enquanto dormia, não precisa necessariamente usar magia para adquiri-la. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas são poucos os bruxos que tentam matar de maneiras trouxas, se bem que existem vários bruxos que preferem matar pelas costas e sem que ninguém fique sabendo. — Falou Gina.

— Com certeza, da mesma forma que Voldemort foi atrás de suas preciosidades, ele fingiu ser um homem comum, que tem um gosto para coisas valiosas, e assim quando já conseguia o que queria matava sem ninguém percebesse. — Falou Dumbledore.

— _**Vocês lutaram**_** — disse a voz — **_**valorosamente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura. Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isto aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício. Lord Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que as minhas forças se retirem imediatamente. Você têm uma hora. Dêem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos. Eu me dirijo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você em lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, então a batalha recomeçará. Desta vez eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter, e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que tentou escondê-lo de mim. Uma hora.**_

— Ninguém merece isso em. — Falou Helena — E eu que pensava que o ruim era ouvir a voz da diretora da minha escola falando comigo pra todo mundo ouvir era ruim, aquela vaca. — Falou Helena — Só por que eu coloquei terra no café dela. — Falou Helena fazendo Sirius começar a gargalhar.

— Porque fez isso? Não tem cara de quem faz coisas assim. — Falou Molly para Helena que logo respondeu.

— É que uma vez eu passei mal na escola e acabei por vomitar, eu fui pedir para ele chamar a minha tia né, ai ela olhou pra minha cara e disse assim: "Você não esta grávida né?" — Falou Helena fazendo uma careta, ao ouvir aquilo Sirius parou de falar.

— Como é que é? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Ela é maluca, pra ela tudo é gravidez, não se pode nem vomitar que já esta grávida, já quer saber o sexo do neném, qual vai ser o nome e todo o resto. — Falou Helena.

— Mas o que você falou quando ela perguntou isso pra você? — Perguntou Gina.

(autora aqui: Gente eu acho um absurdo alguém olhar pra sua cara e só por que você vomitou perguntar se você esta grávida, isso aconteceu comigo, juro para vocês, e foi a maldita pedagoga da escola, pensem uma menina virgem estar grávida, daqui a pouco irão pedir pra gente fazer teste para confirmar que somos virgens mesmo, vão pedir como se fosse um documento de comprovação de pureza na escola, esse negocio do pureza eu tirei das fics, não levem pelo lado ruim gente)

— Olha só o que eu pensei na hora, como uma resposta, eu me lembro até hoje, pensei aqui: "Estou grávida sim, não esta vendo, do seu marido aquele corno", eu pensei isso, mas ai eu fui educada e disse que tinha certeza que não estava grávida. — Falou Helena.

— Mas porque ela perguntou isso? — Perguntou Remo confuso.

— Porque as vezes acontece alguns casos de adolescentes terem filhos no Brasil, povo parece que tem preguiça de ir no posto de saúde e pegar camisinha, eu em. — Respondeu Helena.

— Esse mundo esta perdido. — Falou Molly.

— Esta mesmo, Vic quando se tornou maior de idade ganhou uma caixa de poções pra não engravidar da minha mãe. — Falou Elliz rindo da cara de envergonhada de Vic.

— Sua mãe é muito engraçadinha. — Falou Vic com cara feia.

— Bom, depois desse assunto de gravidez, irei voltar a ler. — Falou Helena depois de parar de rir da cara de Vic.

**Ambos, Rony e Hermione, sacudiram a cabeça freneticamente, olhando para Harry.**

— **Não dê ouvidos a ele — disse Rony.**

— **Tudo dará certo — acrescentou Hermione, irrefletidamente. — Vamos voltar ao castelo, se ele foi para a Floresta precisaremos pensar em um novo plano...**

**Ela olhou para o corpo de Snape e voltou correndo ao túnel. Rony seguiu-a. Harry recolheu a Capa da Invisibilidade tornou a lançar um olhar a Snape. Não sabia o que sentir, exceto choque pela maneira como fora morto, e a razão alegada...**

— Eu já imaginava que um dia Voldemort mataria Snape. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros — Por qual motivo eu não sei. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros novamente.

— Ele matou Snape pelo motivo errado, ele nem ao menos desconfia o que Snape fez a ele. — Falou Dumbledore — Matou por uma futilidade. — Falou Dumbledore novamente.

— O que tanto esconde Dumbledore? O que apenas Snape sabe? Porque até hoje nenhum membro da Ordem soube de um motivo tão grande assim para a morte de Snape. — Falou Sirius.

— Não Sirius, duas pessoas da Ordem soube, mas eles morreram. — Falou Dumbledore se lembrando que falara do acordo que fez com Snape para Lily e James.

— E porque apenas essas duas pessoas souberam? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Eles tinham certeza que iriam morrer, e na minha opinião eles precisavam saber quanto a Snape, eu fiz sim um trato com Snape, mas para esse trato acontecer ninguém poderia saber, e isso vai para o lixo, já que todo esse trato será exposto a vocês. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Isso aconteceu depois que Voldemort soube da profecia, porque eu me lembro muito bem que Snape só entrou pra Ordem depois que isso aconteceu. — Falou Sirius.

— Você esta correto, acho que esse trato nunca aconteceria se a profecia não tivesse sido exposta em partes para Voldemort. — Falou Dumbledore parando para pensar.

— Mas para esse trato acontecer Lily e James tiveram que morrer. — Falou Sirius.

— Não, não tiveram, eles esperavam a morte, mas isso nunca quis dizer que havíamos tentado parar de evitar a morte deles, e você sabe muito bem que se não fosse o Harry, seria o outro menino. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Que perderam os pais da mesma maneira, por que Dumbledore, ter pais que pensam não ter filho é tortura, é o mesmo que não ter pais. — Falou Remo.

— Mas o menino não perdeu as esperanças que eles voltarão ao normal. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Eles estão daquela maneira a quase 15 anos Dumbledore, o menino nem havia feito um ano quando aquilo aconteceu. — Falou Sirius olhando brevemente para Neville.

— Volte a ler Helena, se não nunca iremos terminar esse capitulo. — Falou Minerva vendo que Sirius tentaria falar algo.

**Eles voltaram engatinhando pelo túnel, calados, e Harry ficou em dúvida se Rony e Hermione ainda conseguiam ouvir o eco das palavras de Voldemort em sua cabeça, como ele.**

_**Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você em lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida... Uma hora...**_

**Pequenos embrulhos pareciam coalhar o gramado em frente ao castelo. Devia faltar pouco mais de uma hora para amanhecer, mas estava um breu. Os três se apressaram em direção aos degraus de pedra da entrada. Um tamanco solitário, do tamanho de um pequeno barco, se achava abandonado ali. Não havia sinal de Grope nem do seu atacante.**

**O castelo estava anormalmente silencioso. Não havia clarões agora, nem estampidos, nem gritaria. As lages do deserto saguão de entrada estavam manchadas de sangue. As esmeraldas continuavam espalhadas pelo piso ao lado de pedaços de mármore e lascas de madeira. Parte do balaústre fora destruído.**

— Cadê todo mundo? — Perguntou Rose.

— Provavelmente dentro do salão. — Falou Scorpius.

— **Onde estão todos? — sussurrou Hermione.**

**Rony saiu à frente para o salão principal. Harry parou à porta.**

**As mesas das Casas tinham sido retiradas, e o salão estava lotado. Os sobreviventes formavam grupos, abraçando uns aos outros. Na plataforma, os feridos recebiam atendimento de Madame Pomfrey e seus auxiliares. Firenze estava entre os feridos; seu flanco sangrava e ele se agitava deitado, incapaz de se levantar.**

**Os mortos estavam enfileirados no meio do salão. Harry não viu o corpo de Fred, porque a família o rodeava. Jorge estava ajoelhado à cabeça do irmão gêmeo; a Sra. Weasley se deitara sobre o seu peito, o corpo sacudindo, o Sr. Weasley acariciava os cabelos dela e as lágrimas desciam em cascata pelo seu rosto.**

Molly ao escutar aquilo pode sentir as lagrimas deslizarem por seu rosto, olhou em volta e percebeu que não era a única, pode ver varias meninas e meninos que eram amigos de Fred e que sentiam a mesma tristeza que ela ao imaginar a vida sem o gêmeo.

**Sem dizer palavra a Harry, Rony e Hermione se afastaram. Harry viu Hermione se aproximar de Gina, cujo rosto estava inchado e borrado, e abraçou-a. Rony se juntou a Gui, Fleur e Percy, que passou o braço pelos ombros do irmão. Quando Gina e Hermione se aproximaram do resto da família, Harry pôde ver com clareza os corpos ao lado de Fred: Remo e Tonks, pálidos e imóveis, a fisionomia plácida, aparentemente dormindo sob o escuro teto encantado.**

Sirius no mesmo instante sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, olhou para Remo e Tonks e viu os dois abraçados, já Teddy estava normal, quando o livro fora terminado o menino havia lido aquele mesmo trecho varias e varias vezes, imaginando a forma que os pais estariam, se suas almas estariam a volta daqueles que ainda estavam vivos, ou se não resguardando o sono de um bebê que achava que quando fosse acordar encontraria os pais, para brincar com ele, fazendo caretas.

— Eles morreram? — Perguntou Sirius não acreditando para Teddy que assentiu.

— Eu fui criado pela minha avó e também passava boa parte na casa do meu padrinho, quando pequeno cheguei a ganhar um quarto na casa deles, quer dizer, na primeira casa que eles tiveram. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Já sabíamos, Sirius. — Falou Tonks ao primo que tomou um susto ao ouvir aquilo.

— O que esta acontecendo com vocês? Sabem que vão morrer, não dizem nada a nós só esperam que fiquemos sabendo de qualquer maneira. — Falou Sirius — Desde quando vocês sabem disso? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Desde o começo da leitura, quer dizer, desde quando eles chegaram. — Respondeu Remo.

— Helena, volte a ler. — Falou Sirius, ele já não estava agüentando mais, não falaria nada no momento, por se falasse nunca mais terminaria de falar, daria uma de James Potter e iria dar uma dura em Remo.

**O salão principal pareceu fugir, se tornar menor, encolher, quando Harry recuou tonto do portal. Não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia suportar a visão dos outros corpos, saber quem mais morrera por ele. Não conseguia suportar a idéia de se reunir aos Weasley, não conseguia olhar em seus olhos, pois se ele tivesse se sacrificado em primeiro lugar, Fred talvez não tivesse morrido...**

**Ele deu as costas e subiu, rápido, a escadaria de mármore. Lupin, Tonks... Ele ansiava por não sentir... Desejava poder arrancar seu coração, suas entranhas, tudo que estava gritando dentro dele...**

**O castelo estava completamente vazio; até os fantasmas pareciam ter se reunido ao funeral coletivo no salão principal. Harry correu sem parar, apertando o frasco de cristal contendo as últimas lembranças de Snape, e não desacelerou até alcançar a gárgula de pedra que guardava o gabinete do diretor.**

— E a senha? — Perguntou Hermione sempre se lembrando dos detalhes.

— Que senha? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— Na minha sala tem que ter uma senha para entrar. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Uau. — Falou Helena impressionado com tamanha segurança que tinha no castelo.

_**"Senha?"**_

— **Dumbledore! — disse, sem pensar, porque era quem ele ansiava por ver, e, para sua surpresa, a gárgula se afastou revelando a escada circular que protegia.**

— Eu nunca pensaria nessa senha, não sendo que Snape escolheria. — Falou Tonks recebendo a concordância de varias pessoas ali em volta.

**Quando, porém, Harry irrompeu pelo gabinete, encontrou-o mudado. Os retratos pendurados a toda volta estavam vazios. Nem um único diretor ou diretora ficara para vê-lo: pelo visto, todos tinham saído voando, atravessado os quadros que se alinhavam pelo castelo, para poder ter uma boa visão dos acontecimentos.**

**Harry olhou desesperado para o quadro deserto de Dumbledore, diretamente atrás da cadeira do diretor, e lhe deu as costas. A Penseira de pedra estava no armário onde sempre estivera: Harry carregou-a para cima da escrivaninha e despejou as lembranças de Snape na grande bacia com a borda de runas. Fugir para a cabeça de outro era um alívio abençoado... Nada que mesmo alguém como Snape tivesse lhe deixado poderia ser pior do que os seus próprios pensamentos. As lembranças giraram, branco-prateadas e estranhas, e, sem hesitar, possuído de um sentimento de irrefletido abandono, como se isso pudesse aliviar a tortura do seu pesar, Harry mergulhou.**

— É agora que tudo começa. — Falou Lily antes de Helena voltar a ler.

**Caiu de cabeça em um lugar ensolarado e seus pés encontraram um chão morno. Quando se endireitou, viu que estava em um parquinho infantil quase deserto. Uma enorme chaminé solitária dominava o horizonte distante. Duas meninas se balançavam para frente e para trás, e um menino magricela as observava, de trás de uma moita de arbustos. Seus cabelos negros eram demasiado longos e suas roupas tão díspares que isso até parecia intencional: jeans excessivamente curto, um casaco enxovalhado e tão largo que poderia ter pertencido a um adulto, uma camisa estranha, com aspecto de bata.**

— É o Snape, com suas roupas estranhas. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— Isso não tem graça, você criticar uma pessoa pelo modo que viveu ou pelo modo que se veste. — Falou Helena de modo que o repreendesse, Sirius logo parou de rir.

— Tá bem, eu já parei. — Falou Sirius ficando zangado.

**Harry se acercou do garoto. Snape não parecia ter mais de nove ou dez anos, macilento, pequeno, rijo. Havia uma indisfarçável cobiça em seu rosto magro ao espiar a mais jovem das meninas que se balançava mais alto do que a irmã.**

— **Lily, não faz isso! — gritava a mais velha.**

**A garota, porém, soltava o balanço na altura máxima do arco que descrevia e voava no ar, literalmente voava, atirava-se para o céu com uma grande gargalhada e, em vez de cair no asfalto do parquinho, pairava no ar como uma artista de trapézio, permanecendo no alto tempo demais, aterrissando leve demais.**

— Ela tinha mais controle do que muitas crianças que estavam para entrar na escola. — Falou Dumbledore se lembrando do talento que Lily tinha ao usar magia.

— **Mamãe disse para você não fazer!**

**Petúnia parou o próprio balanço arrastando os calcanhares das sandálias no chão, produzindo um forte atrito, depois saltou, com as mãos nos quadris.**

— **Mamãe disse que você não podia, Lily!**

— **Mas eu estou ótima — respondeu Lily, ainda rindo. — Túnia, dá uma olhada. Veja o que eu sei fazer.**

_Ela tinha as melhores intenções possíveis, mas sua própria irmã não via isso, via apenas o poder que ela tinha. Pensou Dumbledore ao se lembrar de Petúnia._

**Petúnia relanceou a sua volta. O parquinho estava deserto exceto pelas duas e, embora as garotas ignorassem, Snape. Lily apanhara uma flor caída na moita em que o garoto espreitava. Petúnia se aproximou, evidentemente dividida entre a curiosidade e a desaprovação. Lily esperou a irmã chegar suficientemente perto para poder ver bem, então estendeu a palma da mão. A flor estava ali, abrindo e fechando as pétalas, como uma bizarra ostra com muitos lábios.**

— **Pára com isso! — guinchou Petúnia.**

— **Não estou machucando ninguém — respondeu Lily, mas fechou a flor na mão e atirou-a no chão.**

— Pelo jeito, minha tia não foi atribuindo sua frieza depois da adolescência, já era insuportável desde criança. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Sua tia na época tinha tudo pra ser normal, mas ela tinha um defeito que acabou com ela, a inveja, foi por isso que ela sempre odiou sua mãe, ela tinha inveja dela, seja por ser uma trouxa ou uma bruxa. — Falou Dumbledore surpreendendo a Harry.

— **Não é direito — reclamou Petúnia, mas seus olhos tinham acompanhado o vôo da flor até o chão e se detiveram nela. — Como é que você faz isso? — acrescentou, e havia um claro desejo em sua voz.**

— **É óbvio, não é? — Snape não conseguira mais se conter e saltara de trás da moita. Petúnia gritou e voltou correndo para os balanços, mas Lily, embora visivelmente assustada, não arredou pé. Snape pareceu se arrepender de ter se mostrado. Um colorido baço subiu às suas bochechas pálidas quando olhou para Lily.**

— **O que é óbvio? — perguntou ela.**

**Snape tinha um ar de nervosa excitação. Com um olhar rápido à distante Petúnia, agora parada ao lado dos balanços, ele baixou a voz e disse:**

— **Sei o que você é.**

— **Como assim?**

— **Você é... Você é uma bruxa — sussurrou Snape. Ela se ofendeu.**

— O que ele achou? Que ela iria gostar de ser chamada de bruxa? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Você não gostou quando eu disse. — Falou Minerva fazendo Hermione ficar vermelha de vergonha, quando Minerva fora na casa de Hermione, dar a noticia de que ela era uma bruxa, a menina não gostara nada, chegou até a fazer birra.

— Como assim Hermione? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— O que fez? — Perguntou Rony sorrindo, queria saber qual fora a reação da namorada.

— Eu não gostei daquilo ué, na escola já haviam me insultado de varias palavras diferentes. — Falou Hermione dando de ombros.

— O que você fez? — Perguntou Rony novamente.

— Não tem problema dizer Hermione, já vi reações piores. — Falou Minerva.

— Fala logo o que você fez, não pode ser tão ruim assim. — Falou Gina para a amiga que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Bom, digamos que eu tive uma reação meia infantil ao ser chamada de bruxa, já que eu fiz cara feia pra Minerva e mostrei a língua pra ela. — Falou Hermione ficando envergonhada — Desculpa. — Pediu Hermione a Minerva que sorriu gentil.

Rony tentava segurar a risada.

— Ei. — Falou Hermione para o namorado que sorriu.

— Bom, é que é difícil imaginar você mostrando a língua pra professora Minerva, sabe, você tem tanto respeito por ela e tal, mas ter uma reação infantil a ponto de mostrar a língua. — Falou Rony sorrindo.

— Você faria pior se fosse com você. — Falou Hermione dando de ombros.

— É claro que faria, afinal eu sou o Rony, mas com você é diferente. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Porque é diferente? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— É difícil ver você fazendo birra Hermione, imagine chegar a mostrar a língua. — Falou Harry sabendo que aquela seria a explicação que Rony daria a namorada.

— Eu nunca mais falo nada pra vocês, volte a ler Helena. — Pediu Hermione a Helena que assentiu e voltou a ler.

— **Não é bonito dizer isso a uma pessoa!**

**Ela deu as costas, empinou o nariz e se afastou com firmeza em direção à irmã.**

— **Não! — chamou Snape. Estava agora muito vermelho, e Harry se perguntou por que não tirava aquele casaco ridiculamente grande, a não ser que quisesse esconder a bata que usava por baixo. Ele saiu atrás das garotas abanando o casaco, já parecendo o absurdo morcego que veio a se tornar em adulto.**

**As irmãs o avaliaram, unidas em sua desaprovação, ambas se segurando na armação do balanço como se fosse um pique.**

— **Você é — disse Snape a Lily. — Você é uma bruxa. Estive observando um tempo. Mas não é uma coisa ruim. Minha mãe é, eu sou um bruxo.**

— Nem sabia que esse ai tinha mãe. — Falou Sirius.

— Mas ele tinha, Sirius. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Deve ser tão ruim quanto a minha. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Eu diria que são pessoas completamente diferentes, a mãe dele o amava, mas ao invés de passar mais tempo com o filho, perdia seu próprio tempo brigando com o marido e o servindo, enquanto ele ficava sozinho, como você viu, a Lily o atraiu, a magia dela. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Então a mãe dele não deu a atenção suficiente para ele, não deu a atenção que uma criança precisava naquela época. — Falou Tonks para o diretor que assentiu com a cabeça.

— Exatamente, e por sempre estar sozinho, sem amigos ele preferiu viver assim, sem ninguém em volta, eu acredito que ele teve apenas uma pessoa que considerou de verdade alguém especial, claro depois da mãe dele, que mesmo não dando atenção a ele, ele a amava. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E porque é essa pessoa estranha hoje em dia? Onde esta essa pessoa? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— Ele cometeu um erro e essa amizade acabou, e depois a pessoa morreu, e depois ele ficou assim. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Vou voltar a ler. — Falou Helena.

**A risada de Petúnia foi um balde de água fria.**

— **Bruxo! — guinchou ela, retomando a coragem, agora que se refizera do choque de sua inesperada aparição. — Eu sei quem você é. Você é aquele garoto Snape! Mora na rua da Fiação na beira do rio -disse Petúnia à irmã, deixando evidente, pelo seu tom, que considerava o endereço uma fraca recomendação. — Por que estava nos espionando?**

— **Não estava espionando — respondeu Snape, vermelho e constrangido, os cabelos sujos à claridade do sol. — Não espionaria você, pode ter certeza — acrescentou vingativo —, **_**você é**_** uma trouxa.**

**Embora Petúnia não entendesse a palavra, o tom não deixava dúvida.**

— E o mau educado sou eu. — Falou Harry.

— O que? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Minha tia, eu não posso falar uma palavra que já sou chamado de mau educado, já começo a ser mau educado por meu cabelo não ficar do jeito que ela quer. — Falou Harry.

— Cabelo? Você é mau educado só porque o cabelo é desarrumado de nascença? Essa mulher que é sua tia, essa Petúnia? — Perguntou Helena lendo o nome no livro.

— Sim. — Respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

— Se você não me confirmasse que elas são mesmo parentes, eu acharia que eram apenas pessoas conhecidas, como podem ser tão diferentes, né? — Perguntou Helena.

— Também somos diferentes, e olha que somos sete. — Falou Gina.

— Mas não _tão _diferentes assim né, quer dizer, vocês não teriam coragem de maltratar seu próprio sobrinho, né? — Perguntou Helena olhando para os Weasley que estavam ali, que logo negaram com a cabeça — Esta vendo, agora vou voltar a ler.

— **Lily, anda, vamos embora! — disse esganiçada. Lily obedeceu imediatamente à irmã, fazendo cara feia para Snape ao se afastar. Ele ficou parado observando-as se dirigirem ao portão do parquinho, e Harry, o único que restara ali, reconheceu o amargo desapontamento de Snape e compreendeu que o bruxo planejara aquele momento há muito tempo e que tudo saíra errado...**

**A cena se dissolveu e, antes que Harry tomasse consciência, uma nova se formara ao seu redor. Achava-se agora em um arvoredo. Via o rio banhado de sol cintilando entre os troncos. As sombras projetadas pelas árvores produziam um círculo de sombra verde e fresca. Snape agora despira o casaco; sua bata esquisita causava menos estranheza à meia-luz.**

— **... e o Ministério pode punir você se usar magia fora da escola, você recebe cartas.**

— Já se tornaram amigos? — Perguntou Remo confuso.

— Ela já deve ter recebido a carta, e percebeu que ele não havia chamado ela de bruxa por maldade. — Falou Tonks.

— Ele já chamou de coisa pior. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Não começa. — Falou Helena para Sirius que olhou sério para ela.

— Não começa você. — Falou Sirius antes que Helena voltasse a ler, ela preferiu não retrucar o que ele falara.

— **Mas eu usei magia fora da escola!**

— **Não é o nosso caso. Ainda não temos varinhas. Não castigam quando a gente é criança e não consegue se controlar. Mas quando se faz onze anos — ele acenou a cabeça com autoridade — e começam a nos ensinar, então temos que maneirar.**

**Houve um breve silêncio. Lily apanhara um gravetinho no chão e girou-o no ar, e Harry percebeu que ela estava imaginando faíscas saindo de sua ponta. Ela largou o graveto, se inclinou para o garoto e perguntou:**

— **Isso é verdade, não é? Não é uma brincadeira? Petúnia diz que você está mentindo. Petúnia diz que Hogwarts não existe. É verdade, não é?**

— Ela também tentou fazer com que eu não viesse. — Falou Harry.

— O que fizeram? — Perguntou Helena.

— Pegaram minhas cartas e queimaram, depois as coisas ficaram piores, as cartas começaram a chegar até dentro de casca de ovo, eles ficaram doidinhos. — Falou Harry rindo.

— Deve ter sido engraçado. — Falou Helena antes de voltar a ler.

— **É verdade para nós — respondeu Snape. — Não para ela. Mas nós receberemos a carta, você e eu.**

— **Sério? — sussurrou Lily.**

— **Sem a menor dúvida. — E mesmo com os seus cabelos mal cortados e suas roupas descombinadas, ele era uma figura estranhamente impressionante, esparramado à sua frente, esbanjando confiança no próprio destino.**

_Nunca o vi assim. Pensou Harry._

— **E realmente vai ser entregue por uma coruja? — sussurrou Lily.**

— **Normalmente é. Mas você é nascida trouxa, então alguém da escola terá de vir explicar aos seus pais.**

— **Faz diferença ser nascida trouxa?**

**Snape hesitou. Seus olhos negros, ansiosos à sombra esverdeada, percorreram o rosto pálido e os cabelos acaju da garota.**

— **Não — garantiu ele. — Não faz a menor diferença.**

— Quem é esse e o que fizeram com Severo Snape? — Perguntou Rony — Ele só pode estar brincando né, ele parece ser a pessoa que sabe ditar todas as diferenças entre nascido trouxa e sangue puro. — Falou Rony.

— Aquele menino que antigamente se esforçou em conversar com uma menina por vontade própria já não existe mais, e isso é meio obvio né. — Falou Lily para aqueles que estavam surpreso por saber tudo aquilo de Snape.

— **Que bom — disse Lily, se descontraindo: era evidente que andara preocupada.**

— **Você tem muita magia. Eu vi. Todas as vezes que estive espiando você.**

**Sua voz foi se distanciando; ela não estava mais ouvindo, deitara-se no chão coberto de folhas e contemplava a abóbada de folhas no alto. Ele a observava tão avidamente quanto o fizera no parquinho.**

— **Como vão as coisas em sua casa? — perguntou Lily. Um pequeno vinco apareceu entre os olhos dele.**

— **Ótimas.**

— **Eles não estão mais brigando?**

— **Ah, sim, continuam brigando. — Ele apanhou um punhado de folhas e começou a rasgá-las, aparentemente sem notar o que estava fazendo. — Mas não vai demorar muito e logo terei ido embora.**

_Ele naquela época tinha as mesmas vontades que eu, sair de um lugar que eu não considerava um lar. Pensou Harry de cabeça baixa, ele percebeu que em sua infância teve muita coisa incomum com Snape, como a falta de amigos e a infelicidade._

— **O seu pai não gosta de magia?**

— **Ele não gosta muito de nada.**

— **Severo?**

**Um pequeno sorriso curvou os cantos da boca de Snape ao ouvi-la pronunciar o seu nome. **

— **Quê?**

— **Me fale outra vez dos dementadores.**

— **Para que quer saber sobre eles?**

— Há sim, a especialidade do Snape. — Falou Sirius.

— Dementadores, nunca vi um. — Falou Helena.

— Sorte a sua. — Falou Harry a Helena que logo se lembrou de uma duvida.

— É verdade que no seu terceiro ano enfrentou dezenas ou centenas de dementadores? — Perguntou Helena.

— Como sabe disso? — Perguntou Harry.

— Há, os assuntos chegam ao Brasil, ainda mais quando minha tia trabalha lá no Ministério, e com certeza o Ministro daqui comentou com o Ministro de lá, mas parece que o tal do Fudge comentou com um pouco de descaso, sabe, com ironia ou sarcasmo? — Falou Helena.

— Ele não acreditou que eu havia mesmo feito aquilo, mas não é que eu fique me gabando por isso. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Apenas uma curiosidade, bom vou voltar a ler. — Falou Helena.

— **Se eu usar magia fora da escola...**

— **Não entregariam você aos dementadores só por isso! São para as pessoas que fazem coisas realmente ruins. Os dementadores guardam a prisão dos bruxos, Azkaban. Você não vai para Azkaban, você é muito...**

**Ele corou novamente e rasgou mais folhas. Então, um leve farfalhar atrás de Harry o fez se virar: Petúnia, escondida atrás de uma árvore, se desequilibrara.**

— **Túnia! — exclamou Lily, havia surpresa e boas-vindas em sua voz, mas Snape saltara em pé.**

— **Quem está espionando agora? — gritou. — Que é que você quer?**

**Petúnia ficou ofegante, assustada por ter sido descoberta. Harry viu que se concentrava à procura de alguma coisa para dizer que o magoasse.**

— Ela tem o talento para isso. — Falou Harry revirando os olhos.

— **Afinal, o que é isso que você está vestindo? — perguntou ela, apontando para o peito de Snape. — A blusa da sua mãe?**

**Ouviram um estalo: caíra um galho na cabeça de Petúnia. Lily gritou; o galho bateu no ombro da irmã, que cambaleou e caiu no choro.**

— **Túnia!**

**Petúnia, porém, estava fugindo. Lily virou-se para Snape.**

— **Você fez isso acontecer?**

— **Não. — Em seu rosto havia desafio e medo.**

— **Fez! — Ela foi se afastando dele. — Fez, sim! Você a machucou!**

— **Não... Não fiz!**

— Se eu tivesse feito teria admitido. — Falou Helena dando de ombros — Afinal ela mereceu, não se deve ficar tirando com cara das pessoas, pode até fazer isso com um amigo que entenda que é brincadeira, mas com uma pessoa que não conhece não. — Falou Helena.

— _Garota certinha, em um momento parece comigo, no outro parece com a Lene, só ela mesma para entender essa menina. — _Sussurrou Sirius para si próprio, Remo que estava ao lado do amigo riu baixo ao ouvir aquilo.

**A mentira, no entanto, não convenceu Lily; lançando-lhe um último olhar fulminante, ela saiu correndo do arvoredo atrás da irmã, deixando Snape com um ar infeliz e confuso...**

**A cena se reformulou. Harry olhou para os lados: estava na plataforma nove e meia com Snape ao seu lado, ligeiramente curvo, ao lado de uma mulher magra de rosto pálido e azedo, parecidíssima com ele. O garoto observava uma família de quatro pessoas não muito longe. As duas garotas um pouco separadas dos pais. Lily parecia estar justificando alguma coisa para a irmã; Harry aproximou-se para ouvir.**

— Curioso. — Falou Gina rindo do namorado.

— _Engraçadinha. — _Sussurrou Harry fazendo uma leve cosquinha na ruiva que riu.

— **... Desculpe, Túnia, me desculpe! Escute... — Ela segurou a mão da irmã e apertou-a, embora Petúnia tentasse se desvencilhar — Talvez quando eu estiver lá... Não, escute, Túnia! Talvez quando eu estiver lá, eu possa procurar o professor Dumbledore e convencê-lo a mudar de idéia!**

— **Eu não... Quero... Ir! — disse Petúnia, ela puxou com força a mão do aperto da irmã. — Você acha que eu quero ir para um castelo idiota e aprender a ser... Ser...**

**O seu olhar percorreu a plataforma, passou pelos gatos que miavam no colo dos seus donos, pelas corujas que esvoaçavam piando umas para as outras nas gaiolas, pelos estudantes, alguns já usando longas vestes pretas, embarcando os malões no trem de locomotiva vermelha ou então se cumprimentando com gritos de alegria, depois de um verão separados.**

— Como assim, fazer você mudar de ideia? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— **... Você acha que quero ser um... Um bicho estranho?**

**Os olhos de Lily se encheram de lágrimas quando Petúnia conseguiu largar a mão dela.**

— **Não sou um bicho estranho — respondeu Lily. — Que coisa horrível para dizer.**

— **É para onde você vai — insistiu Petúnia, com gosto. — Uma escola especial para bichos estranhos. Você e aquele garoto Snape... Bizarros, é o que vocês são. É bom que sejam isolados das pessoas normais. É para a nossa segurança.**

— Que coisa horrível para se dizer para a própria irmã. — Falou Hermione horrorizada.

— Ela e o marido dela fazem uma dupla ótima para insultar os bruxos. — Falou Harry entediado.

— Aquela coisa feia? — Perguntou Jorge rindo.

— Seus tios são o casal mais estranho que eu já vi em toda minha vida, ela já é estranha, e ele ainda mais com aquela pança enorme. — Falou Fred rindo junto do irmão.

— Imagine meu sofrimento de ter passado tanto tempo com eles. — Falou Harry.

**Lily olhou em direção aos seus pais, que examinavam a plataforma com um ar de entusiástico prazer, absorvendo o cenário. Então, ela voltou o olhar para a irmã e sua voz era suave e cruel.**

— **Você não achou que era uma escola para anormais quando escreveu ao diretor suplicando que a aceitasse.**

**Petúnia ficou escarlate.**

— **Suplicando? Não supliquei!**

— **Eu vi a resposta dele. Foi muito bondosa.**

— **Você não devia ter lido... — sussurrou Petúnia. — Era minha e particular... Como pôde...?**

— Ela pediu? Sério mesmo? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Eu nunca imaginaria isso da minha tia. — Falou Harry.

— É apenas o sonho de qualquer criança. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Diz pra ela que meu sonho era sair daquela casa, duvido que ela vá entender. — Falou Harry.

— Você e o Sirius combinaram alguma coisa? Parecem ter combinado de ficarem revoltados e em ficar retrucando tudo sem nem ao menos esperar a história ser terminada. — Falou Dumbledore.

Sirius e Harry se olharam e deram de ombros.

**Lily se traiu ao dar uma olhada em Snape parado ali perto. Petúnia ofegou.**

— **Foi aquele garoto que descobriu! Você e aquele garoto andaram espionando o meu quarto!**

— **Não... Não espionando... — Agora Lily estava na defensiva. -Severo viu o envelope, e não pôde acreditar que uma trouxa tivesse escrito para Hogwarts, foi isso! Ele diz que deve haver bruxos infiltrados nos correios que se encarregam de...**

— **Pelo visto, os bruxos metem o nariz em tudo! — replicou Petúnia, agora tão pálida quanto estivera corada. — **_**Anormal**_**! — Ela cuspiu na irmã e voltou acintosamente para o lado dos pais...**

— Que coisa feia para se dizer para a própria irmã. — Falou Molly.

**A cena se dissolveu mais uma vez. Snape estava andando apressado pelo corredor do Expresso de Hogwarts enquanto o veículo sacudia pelos campos. Já trocara as vestes da escola, talvez aproveitando a primeira oportunidade para despir suas horríveis roupas de trouxa. Finalmente, parou à porta de um compartimento onde um grupo de garotos barulhentos conversava. Encolhida no canto ao lado da janela, estava sentada Lily, o rosto colado na vidraça.**

**Snape abriu a porta do compartimento e se sentou em frente à garota. Ela lhe lançou um breve olhar e tornou a voltar sua atenção para a janela. Estivera chorando.**

— **Não quero falar com você — disse, em tom crispado.**

— **Por que não?**

— **Túnia me od... Odeia. Porque vimos aquela carta do Dumbledore.**

— **E daí?**

**Ela lhe lançou um olhar de profundo desagrado.**

— **E daí que ela é minha irmã!**

— **Ela é só uma... — Ele se refreou depressa; Lily, ocupada demais em secar os olhos discretamente, não o ouviu. — Mas nós vamos! — exclamou ele, incapaz de conter a exaltação na voz. — Isso é o que conta! Estamos viajando para Hogwarts!**

— É agora que todo o ódio começa. — Falou Sirius.

**Ela concordou, enxugando os olhos, e, apesar de não querer, deu um meio sorriso.**

— **É melhor você entrar para a Sonserina — disse Snape, animado ao vê-la menos triste.**

— **Sonserina?**

**Um dos garotos que dividia com eles o compartimento, e até aquele momento não mostrara o menor interesse em Lily e Snape, olhou para o lado ao ouvir aquele nome, e Harry, cuja atenção estivera totalmente concentrada nos dois ao lado da janela, viu seu pai: magro, cabelos negros como os de Snape, mas com aquele ar indefinível de alguém que foi bem cuidado, até adorado, que visivelmente faltava a Snape.**

— **Quem quer ir para a Sonserina? Acho que eu desistiria da escola, você não? — James perguntou a um garoto esparramado nos assentos defronte a ele, e, com um sobressalto, Harry percebeu que era Sirius. Sirius não riu.**

— **Toda a minha família foi da Sonserina.**

— **Caramba — replicou James —, e eu que pensei que você fosse legal!**

— Seu pai nem tinha medo de dizer tudo o que pensa né? — Perguntou Lila.

— Ele tem sorte de eu odiar minha família, porque se a amasse, menino seu pai não teria chegado vivo em Hogwarts. — Falou Sirius rindo ao se lembrar daquele dia.

— Ele apanharia tanto quanto você, Sirius. — Falou Remo.

— Esta dizendo que eu não sou bom o suficiente para bater naquela coisa magrela? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Estou afirmando. — Respondeu Remo.

Sirius olhou feio para Remo e depois virou a cara par ao lado contrario, fazendo bico.

— Infantil. — Falou Remo alto o suficiente para Sirius escutar.

— Pedófilo. — Falou Sirius apenas para irritar Sirius, e foi o que conseguiu, já que o amigo olhou bravo pra ele.

Helena vendo que Remo iria retrucar voltou a ler.

**Sirius riu.**

— **Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Para qual você iria se pudesse escolher?**

**James ergueu uma espada invisível.**

— _**"Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos!"**_** Como o meu pai. **

**Snape deu um muxoxo de descaso. James se virou para ele.**

— **Algum problema?**

— **Não — retrucou Snape, embora seu sorrisinho de deboche dissesse o contrário. — Se você prefere ter mais músculo do que cérebro...**

— Nem ao menos sabem o nome um do outro e já estão desse jeito. — Falou Hermione.

— Não me impressiona que o Snape não goste do Harry. — Falou Rony.

— **E para onde está esperando ir, uma vez que não tem nenhum dos dois? — interpôs Sirius.**

**James deu gostosas gargalhadas. Lily se empertigou, ruborizada, e olhou de James para Sirius com ar de desagrado.**

— **Vamos, Severo, vamos procurar outro compartimento.**

— **Oooooo...**

**James e Sirius imitaram o seu tom de superioridade; James tentou fazer Snape tropeçar quando ele passou.**

— **A gente se vê, Ranhoso! — uma voz gritou quando a porta do compartimento bateu...**

— Sirius, você e James não estavam sendo certos em fazer aquilo. — Falou Molly repreendendo Sirius.

— Era legal, e era crianças. — Falou Sirius.

— Também não seria legal se eu ficasse te chamando de cabeludo, de pulguento ou sarnento. — Falou Teddy para Sirius que deu de ombros.

— Sabia que isso pode dificultar o crescimento da pessoa, não é legal a ficar zoando, a pessoa se sente humilhado. — Falou Helena para o pai que revirou os olhos.

— Eu era criança. — Falou Sirius.

— Você chama ele assim até hoje. — Falou Remo.

— Há ele já deve ser acostumado com isso, nem deve se importar. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Do mesmo jeito que você não se importa em ser chamado de assassino traidor? — Perguntou Tonks vendo o primo fechar os punhos de raiva.

— Você já deveria ter se acostumado né? Já faz 14 anos que as pessoas o consideram assim. — Falou Hermione.

— Eu já entendi o que vocês estão querendo dizer, satisfeitos? — Perguntou Sirius olhando para cada um deles que assentiram — Mas ainda não acredito nele. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

**Mais uma vez a cena se dissolveu...**

**Harry estava atrás de Snape, ambos observando as mesas iluminadas a velas, repletas de rostos extasiados. Então, a professora McGonagall chamou:**

— **Evans, Lily!**

**Ele observou a mãe se adiantar de pernas trêmulas e se sentar no banquinho bambo. A professora deixou cair o Chapéu Seletor sobre sua cabeça, e, mal se passara um segundo após tocar seus cabelos acaju, o chapéu anunciou: "**_**Grifinória**_**!"**

**Harry ouviu Snape soltar um pequeno gemido. Lily tirou o chapéu, devolveu-o à professora McGonagall, e correu ao encontro dos alunos da Grifinória que a aplaudiam, mas a caminho se virou para olhar Snape, e havia um sorriso triste no rosto dela. Harry viu Sirius escorregar no banco para dar espaço a Lily. Ela deu uma olhada e pareceu reconhecê-lo do trem, cruzou os braços e, com firmeza, virou-lhe as costas.**

— Enjuadinha. — Falou Sirius revirando os olhos.

**A chamada continuou. Harry observou Lupin, Pettigrew e seu pai se reunirem a Lily e Sirius à mesa da Grifinória. Por fim, quando restavam apenas dez estudantes a serem selecionados, a professora McGonagall chamou Snape.**

**Harry acompanhou-o ao banquinho, viu-o colocar o chapéu na cabeça. "**_**Sonserina!**_**", anunciou o Chapéu Seletor.**

**E Severo Snape andou para o lado oposto do salão, longe de Lily, onde os alunos da Casa o aplaudiam e Lúcio Malfoy, com um crachá de monitor brilhando no peito, deu-lhe uma palmadinha nas costas quando Snape se sentou ao seu lado... E a cena mudou...**

— Achei que Lucio e Snape tivessem a mesma idade. — Falou Remo.

— Não, Snape é mais novo, do mesmo jeito que eu sou mais velha que a Lily. — Falou Molly.

— Há, não faz diferença, os dois continuam sendo velhos. — Falou Gina dando de ombros antes de ouvir Helena voltar a ler.

**Lily e Snape atravessavam o pátio do castelo, discutindo abertamente. Harry se apressou a alcançá-los e escutar. Quando chegou perto, percebeu o quanto ambos haviam crescido: alguns anos pareciam ter transcorrido desde a seleção.**

— **... pensei que fôssemos amigos? — reclamava Snape. — Grandes amigos?**

— _**Somos**_**, Sev, mas não gosto de um pessoal com quem você anda! Desculpe, mas detesto Avery e Mulciber! **_**Mulciber**_**! O que vê nele, Sev? Me dá arrepios! Você sabe o que ele tentou fazer com a Maria Macdonald outro dia?**

— Há eles não faziam nada, ficavam apenas tirando uma com a cara dela. — Falou Sirius ironicamente.

— Nada muito diferente do que vocês faziam. — Falou Parvati para Sirius.

— Mas nós nunca zoamos uma menina desse jeito, quer dizer, talvez nós tenhamos feito algo e a Lily entrou no meio do caminho e acabou se envolvendo. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Tipo o que? — Perguntou Harry.

— Bom, tipo ter jogado uma bomba de fumaça no banheiro das monitoras, e a Lily por acaso sabe estava tomando banho lá, e teve que sair correndo, coitada. — Falou Remo.

— Você é tarado. — Falou Helena par Sirius.

— É claro que não, é que tínhamos combinado de faze alguns meninos ir para lá, dizendo que as meninas estariam esperando lá, mas ninguém foi, a ideia de bomba de fumaça não envolvia a Lily, principalmente ver ela correndo pelo corredor de toalha. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Eles tiveram que limpar todo o banheiro depois. — Falou Remo — Secar toda a água. — Falou Remo novamente.

— Pra mim aquilo era a baba do James por ter visto a menina sair correndo de toalha, fiquei com cinco marcas na cara pelo resto da semana. — Falou Sirius passando a mão no rosto, onde levara um belo de um tapa.

— Se formos comparar suas atitudes com a do seu pai, diríamos que não são pai e filho. — Falou Helena.

**Lily chegou a uma pilastra e se encostou, com os olhos erguidos para o rosto magro e macilento.**

— **Aquilo não foi nada. Foi uma brincadeira, só isso...**

— **Foi Magia das Trevas, e se você acha que isso é brincadeira...**

— **E aquelas coisas que Potter e os amigos dele aprontam? — retrucou Snape. Seu rosto corou ao dizer isso, aparentemente incapaz de refrear o seu rancor.**

— **E onde é que o Potter entra nisso? — perguntou Lily.**

— **Eles saem escondidos à noite. Tem alguma coisa esquisita naquele Lupin. Aonde é que ele sempre vai?**

— **Ele é doente. Dizem que é doente.**

— **Todo mês na lua cheia?**

_Porque esse menino tinha que ser tão esperto? Pensou Remo._

— **Conheço a sua teoria — replicou Lily, e seu tom era frio. — Afinal, por que você é tão obcecado por eles? Por que se importa com o que eles fazem à noite?**

— **Só estou tentando lhe mostrar que eles não são tão maravilhosos quanto todo o mundo parece pensar.**

**A intensidade do seu olhar a fez corar.**

— **Mas eles não usam Magia das Trevas. — Lily baixou a voz. — E você está sendo realmente ingrato. Me contaram o que aconteceu outra noite. Você estava bisbilhotando naquele túnel do Salgueiro Lutador e James Potter salvou você de sei lá o que tem lá embaixo...**

**O rosto de Snape se contorceu e ele engrolou:**

— **Salvou? Salvou? Você acha que ele estava bancando o herói? Ele estava salvando o próprio pescoço e o dos amigos também! Você não vai... Eu não vou deixar você...**

— **Me **_**deixar**_**? Me **_**deixar**_**?**

— Ela odiava quando alguém dizia que ela não podia. — Falou Sirius.

**Os vivos olhos verdes de Lily se estreitaram. Snape retrocedeu na mesma hora.**

— **Eu não quis dizer... Só não quero ver você fazer papel de boba... ele gosta de você, James Potter gosta de você! — As palavras davam a impressão de serem arrancadas dele contra sua vontade. — E ele não é... Todo o mundo acha... Grande herói de Quadribol... — A amargura e a antipatia que Snape sentia deixavam-no incoerente, e as sobrancelhas de Lily subiam sem parar em sua testa.**

— **Eu sei que James Potter é um biltre arrogante — disse ela, cortando Snape. — Não preciso que você me diga. Mas a idéia que Mulciber e Avery fazem do que seja brincadeira é simplesmente maligna. **_**Maligna**_**, Sev. Não entendo como você pode ser amigo deles.**

— Não entendo como ela era amiga daquela coisa. — Falou Sirius.

**Harry duvidava que Snape tivesse sequer escutado as críticas de Lily a Mulciber e Avery. No momento em que ela insultara James Potter, todo o seu corpo se descontraiu, e, quando se separaram, havia uma nova leveza no andar de Snape...**

**E a cena se dissolveu...**

**De novo, Harry observou Snape deixar o salão principal, após prestar o exame de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para obtenção do N.O.M., sair do castelo sem destino e, distraído, parar perto da bétula onde James, Sirius, Lupin e Pettigrew estavam sentados juntos. Desta vez, porém, Harry guardou distância, porque sabia o que tinha acontecido depois que James pendurou Severo no ar para atormentá-lo; sabia o que tinha sido feito e dito, e não lhe daria prazer algum tornar a assistir. Ele viu quando Lily se reuniu ao grupo e saiu em defesa de Snape. A distância, ouviu o grito de Snape para ela em sua fúria e humilhação, a palavra imperdoável: "**_**Sangue-ruim**_**."**

— Eu não acredito que ele fez isso. — Falou Hermione indignada.

— Pois ele fez, e foi ali que a amizade deles acabaram. — Falou Sirius — Se bem que a amizade deles não acabou antes de Lily dar um ultimo fora em James, sinceramente né, ela comparou ele com a Lula Gigante, o que é isso? Ela praticamente humilhou ele.

— Com a Lula Gigante? Legal. — Falou Carlinhos rindo

Logo depois que Carlinhos parou de rir, Helena voltou a ler.

**A cena mudou...**

— **Me desculpe.**

— **Não estou interessada.**

— **Me desculpe!**

— **Poupe seu fôlego.**

**Era noite. Lily, de robe, estava parada de braços cruzados diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda, à entrada da Torre de Grifinória.**

— **Eu só saí porque Maria me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui.**

— **Estava. Teria feito isso. Nunca quis chamar você de sangue-ruim, simplesmente me...**

_Ele tentou pedir desculpas? Eu nunca soube disso. Pensou Sirius afinal não era todo dia que via um Sonserino pedir desculpas a um Grifinório, ainda mais se esse Grifinório fosse uma nascida trouxa._

— **Escapou? — Não havia piedade na voz de Lily. — É tarde demais. Há anos dou desculpas para o que você faz. Nenhum dos meus amigos consegue entender sequer por que falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos Comensais da Morte: está vendo, você nem nega! Nem nega que é isso que vocês pretendem ser! Você mal pode esperar para se reunir a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?**

**Ele abriu a boca, mas tornou a fechá-la sem falar.**

— **Não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu o seu caminho, eu escolhi o meu.**

— **Não... Escute, eu não quis...**

— **... Me chamar de sangue-ruim? Mas você chama de sangue-ruim todos que nasceram como eu, Severo. Por que eu seria diferente?**

**Ele se debateu, prestes a responder, mas, com um olhar de desprezo, Lily lhe deu as costas e atravessou o buraco do retrato...**

**O corredor se dissolveu, e a cena seguinte demorou um pouquinho a se formar: Harry teve a impressão de estar sobrevoando formas e cores mutantes até que o cenário se solidificou e ele se viu parado no escuro, no cume de um morro, abandonado e frio, o vento assoviando entre os galhos de umas poucas árvores desfolhadas. O Snape adulto arfava, virava-se no mesmo lugar, a mão apertando com força a varinha, esperando alguma coisa ou alguém... Seu medo contagiou Harry, embora o garoto soubesse que não podia ser atingido, e ele espiou por cima do ombro, imaginando o que Snape estaria aguardando...**

— Vai ver um dos amiguinhos dele estava o querendo matar. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Não era nenhum comensal, Sirius. — Falou Dumbledore.

**Então, um feixe denteado de ofuscante luz branca cortou o ar: Harry pensou em raio, mas Snape caíra de joelhos e sua varinha voara da mão.**

— **Não me mate!**

— **Não era a minha intenção.**

**Qualquer aviso da aparatação de Dumbledore fora abafado pelo ruído do vento passando pelos galhos. Ele surgiu diante de Snape com as vestes drapejando contra o corpo e o rosto iluminado de baixo para cima pela varinha.**

— **Então, Severo? Qual é a mensagem que Lord Voldemort tem para mim?**

— Que legal, ele esta trabalhando de mensageiro, pelo jeito Voldemort sabe dar serviços inúteis a pessoas inúteis. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Você vai se arrepender, aposto que vai. — Falou Helena.

— Aposta quanto? — Perguntou Sirius.

— 30 galeõs. — Falou Helena.

— Aposta aceita. — Falou Sirius apertando a mão de Helena que logo voltou a ler.

— **Não... Nenhuma mensagem, estou aqui por conta própria! **

**Snape torcia as mãos: parecia meio demente, com os cabelos negros desgrenhados voando em torno da cabeça.**

— **Eu... Eu venho com um alerta... Não, um pedido... Por favor... **

— Pedido? — Perguntou Remo.

— Que pedido? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Se vocês me deixarem ler eu leio e assim vocês vão saber qual é o pedido. — Falou Helena.

**Dumbledore fez um gesto com a varinha. Embora as folhas e ramos ainda se agitassem no ar da noite ao redor, fez-se silêncio no lugar em que ele e Snape se defrontavam.**

— **Que pedido poderia um Comensal da Morte fazer a mim?**

— **A... A profecia... O vaticínio... Trelawney...**

— **Ah, sim. Quanto daquilo você relatou a Lord Voldemort?**

— **Tudo... Tudo que ouvi! — respondeu Snape. — É por isso... É por esta razão... que ele julga que se refere a Lily Evans!**

— **A profecia não se referia a uma mulher. Mencionava um menino nascido no fim de julho...**

— Foi por ele que você ficou sabendo que a profecia havia sido dita a Voldemort? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Não, eu já sabia antes daquela noite, mas ai ele me confirmou que Voldemort iria atrás de Lily. — Falou Dumbledore — Já que tínhamos duas opções de pessoas que ele poderia ir atrás. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **O senhor sabe o que quero dizer! Ele acha que se refere ao filho dela, ele vai matá-la... Matar a todos...**

— **Se ela significa tanto para você — disse Dumbledore —, certamente Lord Voldemort irá poupá-la, não? Você não poderia pedir a ele misericórdia para a mãe em troca do filho?**

— **Pedi... Pedi a ele...**

— **Você me dá nojo — disse Dumbledore, e Harry nunca ouvira tanto desprezo em sua voz. Snape pareceu se encolher um pouco — Você não se importa, então, com as mortes do marido e do filho dela? Eles podem morrer desde que você tenha o que quer?**

**Snape não disse nada, apenas ergueu os olhos para Dumbledore.**

— **Esconda-os todos, então — falou rouco. — Mantenha ela... Eles... Em segurança. Por favor.**

— **E o que me dará em troca, Severo?**

— **Em... troca? — Snape olhou boquiaberto para Dumbledore, e Harry esperou que ele protestasse, mas, passado um longo momento, ele respondeu: — O que quiser.**

— Não estou entendendo, o que você quer dele? Digo, o que você pediu a ele? — Perguntou Molly a Dumbledore que não respondeu, apenas pediu para Helena voltar a ler.

**O cume do morro desapareceu e Harry se viu parado no gabinete de Dumbledore, e alguma coisa produzia um ruído terrível como o de um animal ferido. Snape estava dobrado para frente em uma cadeira e Dumbledore contemplava-o do alto, com um ar inflexível. Após alguns momentos, Snape ergueu o rosto, e parecia um homem que tivesse vivido cem anos de privações desde que deixara o cume do morro.**

— **Pensei... Que o senhor fosse... Mantê-la... Segura...**

— **Ela e James depositaram sua fé na pessoa errada — disse Dumbledore. — Muito semelhante a você, Severo. Você não tinha a esperança de que Lord Voldemort fosse poupá-la?**

**A respiração de Snape era ansiosa.**

— **O filho dela sobreviveu — ressalvou Dumbledore.**

Todos sentiram seu olhos se encherem de lagrimas ao ouvir aquilo, saber que a tristeza existente na vida de Harry começara com aquela tragédia, e depois tudo foi piorando.

**Com um brusco e quase imperceptível aceno da cabeça, Snape pareceu espantar uma mosca irritante.**

— **O filho sobreviveu. Tem os olhos dela, exatamente os mesmos. Você certamente se lembra da forma e da cor dos olhos de Lily Evans, não?**

— **NÃO! — berrou Snape. — Se foi... Morreu...**

— **Isto é remorso, Severo?**

— **Eu gostaria... Gostaria que eu é que estivesse morto...**

— **E que utilidade isso teria para alguém? — perguntou Dumbledore, friamente. — Se você amou Lily Evans, se você a amou verdadeiramente, então o seu caminho futuro é cristalino.**

**Snape parecia espiar através de uma névoa de dor, e as palavras de Dumbledore levaram um longo tempo para alcançá-lo.**

— **Como... Como assim?**

— **Você sabe como e por que ela morreu. Empenhe-se para que não tenha sido em vão. Ajude-me a proteger o filho de Lily.**

— Duvido que ele aceite isso, não parece estar fazendo isso me tratando daquele jeito. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Harry, você sempre responde ele na mesma frieza em que ele fala com você, não são tão diferentes assim. — Falou Hermione para Harry que deu de ombros.

— O que eu posso fazer? A primeira coisa que ele fez na sala de aula, no primeiro dia de aula foi zombar de mim, dizer coisas que eu não sou, dando as opiniões dele que sempre estão erradas a meu respeito. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Não tem tanta diferença com seu pai quando fala sobre certos assuntos. — Falou Sirius.

— Esta querendo dizer que ele não é diferente do James só porque os dois têm a mesma opinião quanto a Snape? — Perguntou Remo ao amigo que deu de ombros em resposta.

— **Ele não precisa de proteção. O Lorde das Trevas se foi...**

— **... O Lorde das Trevas retornará, e Harry correrá um perigo terrível quando isso ocorrer.**

**Fez-se uma longa pausa e lentamente Snape recuperou o controle, normalizou sua respiração. Por fim, disse:**

— **Muito bem. Muito bem. Mas jamais, jamais revele isso, Dumbledore! Isto deve ficar entre nós! Jure! Não posso suportar... Particularmente o filho de Potter... Quero sua palavra!**

— Ele concordou? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Concordou. — Respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo ao ver a cara de estático de Sirius.

— Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso, Dumbledore. Ele nem ao menos faz parte da família, se um dia tivesse que pedir algo quanto a Harry, é para mim, afinal... — Sirius não pode terminar de dizer.

— Você estava preso Sirius, e eu não poderia me opor a isso, afinal, a ideia de manter o fato de Pedro ser o fiel foi sua, do James e da Lily, você não contou a ninguém, nem mesmo a Remo, como acha que eu poderia me opor ao fato de que você ser o fiel? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Deveria ter ido atrás de mim, conversado comigo. — Falou Sirius.

— Faça-me o favor né Sirius, era o mundo inteiro como prova, eu nem sempre estive certo por completo que tivesse sido você o fiel, mas ainda não tinha provas, não sabia que você, James e Pedro fossem animagos, se eu soubesse teria pensado que seria fácil Rabicho ter conseguido fugir daquilo sem morrer. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Se eu tivesse te falado você com certeza saberia como eu tinha fugido de Azkaban. — Falou Sirius.

— Se eu soubesse eu poderia saber que Rabicho estava vivo ao fugir em forma de rato e você não teria ido pra Azkaban. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Esta me fazendo mudar de assunto. — Falou Sirius.

— Volte a ler, Helena. — Falou Dumbledore para Helena que logo voltou a ler, Sirius apenas não retrucou por que não queria interrompeu a leitura da filha.

— **Dou a minha palavra, Severo, de que jamais revelarei o que você tem de melhor. — Dumbledore suspirou, olhando para o rosto feroz e angustiado de Snape. — Se você insiste...**

**O gabinete se dissolveu, mas reapareceu instantaneamente. Snape andava de um lado para outro diante de Dumbledore.**

— **... medíocre, arrogante como o pai, deliberadamente indisciplinado, encantado com a fama, exibido e impertinente...**

— Ele me ama, só pode ser. — Falou Harry.

_Fui obrigado a escutar esses mesmos insultos durante um ano. Pensou Dumbledore se lembrando que Snape não parava de insultar Harry quando o menino entrara para a escola._

— **Você vê o que espera ver, Severo — disse Dumbledore, sem erguer os olhos do exemplar de **_**Transfiguração Hoje**_**. — Outros professores me informam que o garoto é modesto, amável e tem algum talento. Pessoalmente, eu o acho uma criança cativante.**

**Dumbledore virou uma página e disse sem erguer os olhos:**

— **Vigie Quirrell, por favor.**

— Então, você sabia? — Perguntou Hermione a Dumbledore, a menina estava indignada por saber que Dumbledore sabia sobre Quirrell e mesmo assim o deixou no castelo.

— Não tinha certeza, eu apenas desconfiava. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Então era por isso que Snape estava sempre atrás de Quirrell, por que você o mandou. — Falou Rony.

— Exatamente. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo sinal para Helena ler, a menina estava curiosa para saber quem era esse homem e o que ele fizera, decidiu que perguntaria outra hora quem era esse tal homem.

**Um redemoinho de cor, e em seguida tudo escureceu, e Snape e Dumbledore estavam parados a certa distância no saguão de entrada, enquanto os retardatários do baile de Natal passavam a caminho do dormitório.**

— **Então? — murmurou Dumbledore.**

— **A Marca de Karkaroff está escurecendo também. Ele está em pânico, receia uma retaliação, você sabe o quanto ele ajudou o Ministério depois da queda do Lorde das Trevas. — Snape olhou de esguelha para o perfil de nariz-torto de Dumbledore. — Karkaroff pretende fugir se a Marca arder.**

— Então era isso que Karkaroff queria aquele dia, em que foi procurar Snape todo desesperado? Porque estava com medo de a marca arder e ser chamado por Voldemort? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Sim, foi esse o motivo. — Responde Dumbledore.

— Uau, e olha que ele era o diretor da Durmstrang, imagine se fosse um aluno, cagaria nas calças ao ver apenas a marca escurecer. — Falou Rony rindo junto de Hugo.

— Durmstrang? Eles apareceram na minha escola uma vez, os meninos dessa escola queria se achar, dizia que era melhor que todos, um deu até em cima de mim. — Falou Helena rindo.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Rose.

— Ele me chamou para sair, e disse que se eu recusasse me arrependeria amargamente, eu deu um chute no meio das penas dele e disse que não me arrependi, povinho mais folgado. — Falou Helena com cara de brava.

— **É mesmo? — exclamou Dumbledore em voz baixa, no momento em que Fleur Delacour e Rogério Davies entravam do jardim às risadinhas. — E você está tentado a se juntar a ele?**

— **Não — disse Snape, seus olhos negros acompanhando os dois alunos que se retiravam. — Não sou tão covarde.**

— **Não — concordou Dumbledore. — Você é um homem bem mais corajoso do que Karkaroff. Sabe, às vezes penso que fazemos a Seleção cedo demais...**

— A coisa vai ficar feia. — Falou Teddy vendo Gui fechar os punhos de raiva.

— Continue a ler e não começa Teddy. — Falou Vic.

**Dumbledore se afastou, deixando Snape com um ar espantado...**

**E, mais uma vez, Harry se viu no gabinete do diretor. Era noite e Dumbledore estava sentado em sua cadeira-trono, à escrivaninha, com o corpo meio caído para um lado, aparentemente semiconsciente. Sua mão direita pendia do braço, escura e queimada. Snape murmurava encantamentos, apontando a varinha para o seu pulso, ao mesmo tempo em que, com a mão esquerda, inclinava uma taça cheia com uma densa poção dourada para a garganta de Dumbledore. Passados alguns momentos, as pálpebras dele mexeram e se abriram.**

— **Por quê? — perguntou Snape, sem preâmbulo. — Por que você pôs esse anel no dedo? Ele tem um feitiço, certamente você percebeu isso. Por que tocou nele?**

— Anel? Será que pode ser a Horcrux? — Perguntou Molly.

— Provavelmente. — Falou Dumbledore.

**O anel de Servolo Gaunt estava sobre a mesa diante de Dumbledore. Estava rachado; e, a espada de Gryffindor, ao lado da jóia. Dumbledore fez uma careta.**

— **Fui... Um tolo. Aflitivamente tentado...**

— **Tentado pelo quê? **

**Dumbledore não respondeu.**

— **É um milagre que tenha conseguido voltar a Hogwarts! — Havia fúria no tom de Snape. — Esse anel carregava um feitiço de extraordinário poder, paralisá-lo é o máximo que podemos ter esperança de conseguir; por ora, restringi o feitiço a uma das mãos...**

— Não seria mais segura pedir ajuda a alguém que entendesse mais desse assunto? Tudo bem que Snape é um grande bruxo, mas ele não é uma das pessoas mais apropriadas para fazer isso. — Falou Molly.

— Se eu fosse ao St. Mungus com certeza saberiam da minha ida lá, e com certeza a imprensa iria ir atrás, e também teria que explicar o que aconteceu. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Sem contar que o Snape é a primeira pessoa que ele pensa quando precisa de ajuda, nós ele apenas se lembra quando tem reunião da Ordem. — Falou Sirius olhando feio para Dumbledore.

O diretor apenas revirou os olhos.

**Dumbledore ergueu a mão enegrecida e inútil, examinou-a com a expressão de uma pessoa a quem mostrassem uma interessante curiosidade.**

— **Você cuidou muito bem de mim, Severo. Quanto tempo acha que me resta?**

**O tom de Dumbledore era coloquial; poderia estar perguntando qual era a previsão da meteorologia. Snape hesitou e então respondeu:**

— **Não sei dizer. Talvez um ano. Não há como paralisar um feitiço desses definitivamente. No fim, ele irá se espalhar, é o tipo de feitiço que se fortalece com o tempo.**

**Dumbledore sorriu. A notícia de que tinha menos de um ano de vida lhe pareceu de pequena ou nenhuma conseqüência.**

— Você é maluco? — Perguntou Helena a Dumbledore que sorriu.

— Um pouquinho. — Respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo minimamente.

— Da pra perceber. — Falou Helena antes de voltar a ler.

— **Tenho a sorte, a extrema sorte, de contar com você, Severo.**

— **Se tivesse mandado me chamar um pouco mais cedo, eu talvez tivesse podido fazer mais, ganhar mais tempo para você! — disse Snape, indignado. Ele olhou para o anel partido e a espada. — Você achou que partindo o anel pudesse romper o feitiço?**

— **Algo parecido... Sem dúvida eu estava delirando... — respondeu Dumbledore. Com esforço ele se aprumou na cadeira. — Bem, realmente isso torna as questões mais objetivas.**

**Snape pareceu extremamente espantado. Dumbledore sorriu.**

— **Estou me referindo ao plano que Lord Voldemort está tecendo a meu respeito. O plano de mandar o coitado do menino Malfoy me liquidar.**

Draco ao escutar aquilo e empalideceu, e ao olhar para sua mão que estava junta de Astória achou aquilo muito e interessante, e não querendo ver que todos olhavam pra ele ficou ali, olhando para a delicada mão da menina até escutar Helena voltar a ler.

**Snape sentou-se na cadeira que Harry tantas vezes ocupara em frente à mesa de Dumbledore. O garoto percebeu que ele queria acrescentar mais alguma coisa a respeito da mão amaldiçoada de Dumbledore, mas o diretor ergueu-a em uma cortês recusa de continuar a discutir o assunto. Amarrando a cara, Snape comentou:**

— **O Lorde das Trevas não espera que Draco seja bem-sucedido. Isto é apenas um castigo pelos recentes malogros de Lúcio. Uma tortura lenta para os pais de Draco, que o observam fracassar e pagar o preço.**

— **Em suma, o menino foi sentenciado à morte com tanta certeza quanto eu — disse Dumbledore. — Agora, eu diria que o sucessor natural para esse serviço, se Draco não tiver êxito, será você, não?**

— Você esta pedindo para ele te matar? Isso será um prazer pra ele. — Falou Sirius.

— Não comece Sirius. — Falou Dumbledore para Sirius.

— É. — Falou Helena antes de voltar a ler.

**Houve uma breve pausa.**

— **Esse, acho, é o plano do Lorde das Trevas.**

— **Lord Voldemort prevê um momento em futuro próximo em que não precisará ter um espião em Hogwarts?**

— **Ele acredita que a escola logo estará nas mãos dele, sim.**

— Eu não estou entendendo mais nada, uma hora você diz que ele esta do nosso lado, em outra hora admite que ele seja um espião no castelo, eu sinceramente não entendo você, Dumbledore. — Falou Sirius para o diretor que ficou apenas o olhando.

— Hoje você tirou o dia pra falar em Sirius. — Falou Remo para o amigo que deu de ombros.

— **E se realmente cair nas mãos dele — disse Dumbledore, quase como um aparte —, tenho a sua palavra de que fará tudo em seu poder para proteger os estudantes de Hogwarts?**

**Snape assentiu formalmente.**

— Há tá, deixar comensais da morte torturarem alunos é uma ótima forma de proteger os alunos. — Falou Sirius ironicamente.

Helena revirou os olhos e voltou a ler.

— **Ótimo. Agora então. Sua prioridade será descobrir o que Draco está fazendo. Um adolescente amedrontado é um perigo para os outros e para si mesmo. Ofereça-se para ajudá-lo e orientá-lo, ele deve aceitar, ele gosta de você...**

— **... Menos, desde que o pai caiu em desgraça. Draco me culpa, acha que usurpei a posição de Lúcio.**

— **Ainda assim, tente. Estou menos preocupado comigo do que com as vítimas acidentais dos planos que possam ocorrer ao menino. Em última hipótese, é claro, há apenas uma coisa a fazer se você quiser salvá-lo da ira de Lord Voldemort.**

— Eu não estou entendendo, o que quer que façam? Quer deixar o menino te matar? Simples assim? — Perguntou Jorge confu_so._

— _Concordo com o Rony quando ele diz que Dumbledore é meio maluco, ou melhor, completamente. — _Sussurrou Fred para o irmão gêmeo que assentiu, mesmo que o diretor houvesse dito que era meio maluco, todos tinham que sempre dizer com as idéias que o diretor tinha.

**Snape ergueu as sobrancelhas e seu tom foi sardônico quando perguntou:**

— **Você está pretendendo deixar que Draco o mate?**

— **Certamente que não. Você deverá me matar.**

— Não estou entendendo nada, você não esta pedindo a ele, esta mandando, porque isso? — Perguntou Sirius confuso a Dumbledore que não respondeu, assim que Helena percebeu que ele não responderia voltou a ler.

**Houve um longo silêncio, quebrado apenas por estranhos cliques. Fawkes, a fênix, estava roendo um pedaço de osso de siba.**

— **Quer que eu faça isso agora? — perguntou Snape, a voz carregada de ironia. — Ou gostaria de ter alguns momentos para compor um epitáfio?**

— **Ah, ainda não — respondeu Dumbledore sorrindo. — Acho que a oportunidade se apresentará no devido tempo. Considerando o que aconteceu esta noite — ele indicou a mão murcha —, podemos ter certeza de que isso ocorrerá dentro de um ano.**

— Se não se importa em morrer, porque pedir ao Snape? Deixasse Draco te matar de qualquer jeito, isso se ele fosse conseguir. — Falou Rony para Dumbledore.

— Eu sei quando uma pessoa não esta pronta para fazer tal coisa, e se não esta pronta quer dizer que ainda existe uma salvação, um jovem desperdiçando a vida por um pedido de Voldemort? Não é uma coisa que eu iria querer que acontecesse com ninguém, independente de como é e de quem é filho. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Se você não se importa de morrer — disse Snape, com aspereza —, então por que não deixa Draco fazer isso?**

— **A alma daquele menino ainda não está totalmente comprometida — contestou Dumbledore. — Eu não permitiria que se rompesse por minha causa.**

— **E a minha alma, Dumbledore? A minha?**

— _Achei que essa coisa não tivesse alma. —_ Sussurrou Sirius, mas ele falou em um tom que varias pessoas pudessem ter ouvido.

— Sirius, a quanto tempo vai ficar acreditando que Snape esta do lado de Voldemort? O livro já não te deu provas o suficiente de que ele é confiável? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Dumbledore, Snape estava em todas as batalhas de pessoas que eu conheci que ao menos se machucaram, algumas delas estão machucadas até hoje e você sabe quem é. — Falou Sirius olhando brevemente para Neville que não percebeu o olhar, mas Dumbledore entendeu que ele falava de Alice e Frank — E não se esqueça que por causa dele o filho da Molly perdeu uma orelha, poderia ter sido pior, como posso acreditar em uma pessoa que fez essas coisas? — Perguntou Sirius.

O diretor não teve resposta para aquilo, verdadeiramente não sabia o que se passara na cabeça de Snape para tacar o feitiço em Jorge, ele olhou para Helena e fez sinal para que ela voltasse a ler.

— **Somente você é capaz de saber se prejudicará sua alma ajudar um velho a evitar a dor e a humilhação — replicou Dumbledore. -Peço a você um único e grande favor, Severo, porque a morte está vindo me buscar tão certo quanto os Chudley Cannons terminarão este ano em último lugar. Confesso que prefiro uma saída rápida e indolor à opção demorada e suja que terei se, por exemplo, Greyback estiver envolvido; ouvi dizer que Voldemort o recrutou. Ou se for a cara Belatriz, que gosta de brincar com a comida antes de comê-la.**

— Não precisa humilhar assim né. — Falou Rony ao ouvir o mencionar de seu time, Dumbledore riu ao ouvir o que Rony havia dito.

**Seu tom era leve, mas seus olhos azuis perfuravam Snape como tão freqüentemente perfuravam Harry, como se ele pudesse ver a alma que discutiam. Por fim, Snape fez um breve aceno com a cabeça.**

**Dumbledore pareceu satisfeito.**

— **Obrigado, Severo...**

**O gabinete desapareceu, e agora Snape e Dumbledore estavam caminhando juntos nos jardins desertos do castelo ao crepúsculo.**

— **Que é que você está fazendo com Potter, todas essas noites em que se trancam no gabinete? — perguntou Snape, abruptamente.**

— Deve ser a época em que Dumbledore estava contando a você sobre as Horcrux. — Falou Gina ao namorado que assentiu, varias pessoas ali estavam confuso quando ouviram Snape mencionar o que Dumbledore estaria fazendo com Harry.

**Dumbledore tinha o ar abatido.**

— **Por quê? Você está tentando lhe dar mais detenções, Severo? Logo o menino passará mais tempo em detenções do que fora delas.**

— **Ele é o pai sem tirar nem pôr...**

— Seis anos depois e ele ainda fica falando a mesma coisa, parece um disco arranhado. — Falou Hermione revirando os olhos de tédio.

— **Na aparência, talvez, mas, em sua natureza profunda, ele parece muito mais com a mãe. Gasto tempo com Harry porque tenho coisas a conversar com ele, informações que preciso lhe passar antes que seja tarde demais.**

— **Informações — respondeu Snape. — Você as confia a ele... Não as confia a mim.**

— **Não é uma questão de confiança. Tenho, como ambos sabemos, um tempo limitado. É essencial que eu dê ao menino informações suficientes para ele fazer o que precisa ser feito.**

— **E não posso receber as mesmas informações?**

— **Prefiro não guardar todos os meus segredos em uma única cesta, particularmente uma cesta que passa tanto tempo pendurada no braço de Lord Voldemort.**

— **O que faço cumprindo suas ordens!**

— Eu ainda não entendo, Voldemort pensa que Snape é um espião aqui em Hogwarts, você pensa que Snape é um espião entre os comensais da morte, ele vê pessoas morrer na frente deles, pessoas de trabalho, como no primeiro capitulo, é muito confuso. — Falou Sirius.

— Deixe que a menina termine o capitulo Sirius, depois conversamos. — Falou Dumbledore para Sirius que assentiu.

— **E faz isso extremamente bem. Não pense que subestimo o constante perigo em que se coloca, Severo. Dar a Voldemort informações que pareçam valiosas, negando-lhe o essencial, é um serviço que eu não confiaria a ninguém exceto você.**

— **Contudo, você faz muito mais confidencias a um garoto que é incapaz de aprender Oclumência, cuja magia é medíocre e que tem uma ligação direta com a mente do Lorde das Trevas!**

— **Voldemort teme essa ligação. Não faz muito tempo, ele provou um pouquinho do que realmente significa partilhar a mente de Harry. Foi uma dor que ele jamais experimentara na vida. Não tentará possuir Harry outra vez, tenho certeza. Não da mesma forma.**

— Quando mesmo foi que Voldemort tentou me possuir? — Perguntou Harry ao pessoal do futuro.

— No seu quinto ano, quer dizer, esse mesmo ano. — Respondeu Al.

— **Não estou entendendo.**

— **A alma de Lord Voldemort, mutilada como está, não suporta o contato com uma mente como a de Harry. É como o contato de uma língua com o aço congelado, como a carne do corpo em chamas...**

— Almas? Até agora o assunto era sobre mentes. — Falou Molly confusa.

— **Almas? Estamos falando de mentes!**

— **No caso de Harry e Lord Voldemort, falar em uma é falar da outra.**

**Dumbledore olhou ao redor para se certificar de que se encontravam realmente sozinhos. Agora estavam muito próximos da Floresta Proibida, mas não havia sinal de ninguém na vizinhança.**

— **Depois que me matar, Severo...**

— **Você se recusa a me contar tudo, no entanto espera de mim esse pequeno serviço! — rosnou Snape, e uma fúria real inflamou o seu rosto magro. — Você presume muita coisa, Dumbledore! Talvez eu tenha mudado de idéia!**

— Olha isso, ele mesmo diz que pode mudar de ideia, do mesmo jeito que pode mudar de lado, como quer que acreditemos na confiança dele? — Perguntou Sirius novamente, mais uma vez revoltado.

— Sirius, eu já pedi para deixar a menina terminar o capitulo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Você me deu a sua palavra, Severo. E, já que estamos falando em serviços, você está em falta comigo, pensei que tivesse concordado em vigiar o nosso jovem amigo da Sonserina?**

**Snape não escondia a raiva, a rebeldia. Dumbledore suspirou.**

— **Venha ao meu gabinete hoje à noite, Severo, às onze, e você não se queixará de que não tenho confiança em você.**

— O que vai ser revelado agora? — Perguntou Remo.

— Não tenho certeza. — Respondeu Dumbledore, o diretor pensava em como seria a reação das pessoas ao saber o que provavelmente seria revelado, o que Harry iria sentir — _Não posso tomar o livro e dizer que a leitura acabou. _— Pensou Dumbledore.

**Tinham voltado ao gabinete de Dumbledore, as janelas escuras, e Fawkes estava tão silenciosa quanto Snape imóvel na cadeira, e o diretor andava em volta dele, falando.**

— **Harry não pode saber, não até o último momento, não até que seja necessário, do contrário como poderia ter a força para fazer o que deve ser feito?**

— **Mas o que deve fazer?**

— **Isto é entre mim e Harry. Agora escute bem, Severo. Virá um tempo... Depois da minha morte... Não discuta, não interrompa! Virá um tempo em que Lord Voldemort temerá pela vida da cobra dele.**

— **Por Nagini? — Snape pareceu admirado.**

— Há, isso nós já sabemos, que a cobra é uma Horcrux. — Falou Fred.

— Se não é o Sirius é algum outro em. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo Fred ficar um pouco vermelho — Mas confesso que o Sirius já estava sendo irritante.

— Eu irritante? Porque? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Sirius, você nunca irá aceitar a si mesmo que Snape é uma pessoa completamente ao contrario do que você pensa e do que você diz, que ele cuida do filho do James, digo e da Lily, mesmo não gostando do seu melhor amigo, o garoto com quem sempre teve uma implicância. — Respondeu Dumbledore — Que o errado entre você e Snape na adolescência foi você, você foi o errado que decidiu fazer aquela brincadeira.

— O que eu possa fazer se ele é um enxerido? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Não Sirius, isso não é motivo para você fazer aquilo, imagine se ele tivesse levado a Lily? Imagine o que teria acontecido? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Ele sabia muito bem o que iria encontrar lá, foi porque quis. — Falou Sirius.

— Foi por curiosidade, você deveria saber mais que todo mundo que todo adolescente tem uma certa curiosidade, e o Remo também nunca tentou disfarçar que era diferente, o que chamou a atenção de Snape, do mesmo jeito que chamou a atenção da Srta. Granger. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Vocês acham que é fácil esconder que se é um Lobisomem? Eu fico pálido toda lua cheia e no dia seguinte acordo arranhado, e as vezes nem era por culpa minha, era esse idiota que ficava arrumando briga comigo quando éramos adolescentes. — Falou Remo apontando para Sirius — E ele achando que poderia brigar comigo de novo em 93, levou uma bela de uma surra.

— Você queria o que? Três adolescentes, Rony desacordado, Rabicho acorrentado a ele, Snape também desacordado por causa daquele ali ó. — Falou Sirius indicando Harry.

— Não venham colocar a culpa em mim não. — Falou Harry.

— E respondendo a sua pergunta, sobre o que aconteceria se Snape tivesse levado a Lily, já não existiria mais Sirius, ele já estaria a sete palmos do chão porque com certeza James teria o matado. — Falou Remo.

Helena vendo que não diriam mais nada, voltou a ler.

— **Exatamente. Quando chegar o momento em que Lord Voldemort parar de mandar a cobra cumprir os seus mandados, e a mantiver segura ao seu lado, sob proteção mágica, então, acho, não haverá perigo em contar a Harry.**

— **Contar o quê?**

— Aha, estão vendo, eu sabia que esse Snape queria alguma coisa, era por isso que ele não parava de olhar para a cobra, ele queria ir tanto atrás do Harry porque queria contar a ele o que Dumbledore pediu. — Falou Helena parando a leitura repentinamente — Eu vou ganhar aqueles 30 galeoes. — Falou Helena sorrindo para Sirius.

— Até agora eu não vi nada de interessante quanto a ele. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

**Dumbledore inspirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.**

— **Conte-lhe que na noite em que Lord Voldemort tentou matá-lo, quando Lily pôs a própria vida entre os dois como um escudo, a Maldição da Morte ricocheteou em Lord Voldemort, e um fragmento da alma dele irrompeu do todo e se prendeu à única alma sobrevivente na casa que desabava. Parte de Lord Voldemort vive em Harry, e é esta parte que lhe dá tanto a capacidade de falar com cobras quanto uma ligação com a mente de Lord Voldemort que ele jamais entendeu. E enquanto esse fragmento de alma, de que Voldemort não sentiu falta, permanecer preso e protegido por Harry, Lord Voldemort não poderá morrer.**

Todos olharam estáticos para Dumbledore que soltou um longo suspiro, sabia que surpresa e indignação seria a reação de todos, esperava que Sirius logo desabasse, ele e Molly.

— Isso não pode ser verdade Dumbledore. — Falou Molly.

— Eu não posso dizer que é mentira, esta no livro, tudo o que contém ai é verdade. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas se isso for verdade, Harry terá que morrer. — Falou Sirius olhando para Dumbledore, o animago estava indignado com o que aconteceria com Harry.

— Eu estive pensando nessa hipótese nos últimos dias, desde quando soube dessa história das Horcrux. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E não tem um outro jeito de matar Voldemort? Digo, sem que aconteça algo com o Harry? — Perguntou Gina.

— Não sei, eu realmente não sei, nem sei se minha hipótese esta certa, já que se estivesse ele não teria filhos. — Falou Dumbledore indicando James, Lily e Al que sorriram amarelo.

— É Lily, se papai tinha que morrer para matar Voldemort, como nascemos? — Perguntou James a irmã.

— Porque esta perguntando isso pra mim? — Perguntou Lily ao irmão que logo respondeu.

— Ué, você sabe de tudo, você herdou a inteligência que o papai deveria ter herdado da vovó Lily, pode muito bem nos responder isso. — Falou James a irmã que olhou brava para ele.

— Engraçadinho, muito engraçadinho você. — Falou Lily para o irmão — Só porque eu quero conhecer o papai mais que você, não quer dizer que eu tenha a resposta pra tudo. — Falou Lily ainda brava com o irmão.

— Não é que eu não queira o conhecer, é só que penso que ter você enchendo o saco do papai já é o suficiente. — Falou James tirando com a cara da irmão que não entendeu como uma brincadeira.

_Será que o papai fica bravo comigo por eu perguntar tanta coisa? Pensou Lily meia chateada._

— Então, se o pai dela esta vivo, quer dizer que pode existir outra maneira para Harry ficar vivo, pra ele não precisar se suicidar. — Falou Remo que estava tão abalado quanto o melhor amigo.

— Provavelmente. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Olha que bom, ao menos iremos nascer. — Falou Al.

— Primeiro seus pais terão que casar e te fazer depois. — Falou Tonks rindo.

— Ou faça do jeito que meu pai faz, faça primeiro e depois pense em casar. — Falou Helena sorrindo divertida ao ver Harry ficar vermelho e os Weasley o olhar com os olhos banhados de raiva.

— Você deve me odiar né? — Perguntou Harry a Helena que riu.

— Desculpe, foi apenas uma brincadeira, e você é muito certinho pra fazer isso, sem contar a quantidade de cunhados. — Falou Helena rindo, voltando a ler logo em seguida.

**Harry teve a sensação de estar observando os dois homens do fim de um longo túnel, tão distantes estavam dele, as vozes ecoando estranhamente em seus ouvidos.**

— **Então o garoto... O garoto deve morrer? — perguntou Snape, muito calmo.**

— **E é Voldemort quem deve matá-lo, Severo. Isto é essencial. **

**Seguiu-se outro longo silêncio. Então Snape falou:**

— **Pensei... Todos esses anos... que nós o protegíamos por causa dela. De Lily.**

— **Nós o protegíamos porque era essencial que fosse ensinado, criado e pudesse experimentar a própria força — explicou Dumbledore, com os olhos ainda fechados. — Nesse meio-tempo, a ligação entre os dois foi crescendo, um crescimento parasitário: às vezes penso que Harry suspeita disso. Se bem o conheço, tomará providências para que, ao sair ao encontro da morte, isto represente, verdadeiramente, o fim de Voldemort.**

— Isso é um horror Dumbledore, falando assim parece que ele sobreviveu apenas para poder morrer novamente no tempo certo, como se ele tivesse um limite de tempo de vida. — Falou Minerva.

— Não é uma coisa que eu escolhi para a vida dele, Minerva. Não sou eu que escolho o destino das pessoas. — Falou Dumbledore.

A professora não disse mais nada, sabia que Dumbledore estava tão arrasado por saber daquilo quanto ela, Helena ao perceber o silencio voltou a ler.

**Dumbledore reabriu os olhos. Snape estava horrorizado.**

— **Você o manteve vivo para que pudesse morrer na hora certa?**

— **Não fique chocado, Severo. Quantos homens e mulheres você viu morrer?**

— **Ultimamente apenas os que não pude salvar. — Ele se levantou — Você me usou.**

— **Em que sentido?**

— **Espionei por você, menti por você, corri risco mortal por você. Supostamente tudo para manter o filho de Lily Potter vivo. Agora você me diz que o esteve criando como um porco para o abate...**

— Como se ele se importasse se você iria morrer ou não. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Sirius, pare. — Falou Tonks ao primo que olhou feio pra ela.

— **Ora, isso é comovente, Severo — exclamou Dumbledore, sério.**

— **Você acabou se afeiçoando ao menino, afinal?**

— **A **_**ele**_**? — gritou Snape. — **_**Expecto patronum**_**!**

**Da ponta de sua varinha irrompeu a corça prateada: ela pousou, correu pelo soalho do gabinete e saiu voando pela janela. Dumbledore observou-a se afastando pelos ares e, quando seu brilho prateado se dissipou, ele se dirigiu a Snape e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.**

— **Depois de todo esse tempo?**

— **Sempre — respondeu Snape.**

_Ele ainda a ama, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Pensou Sirius, mas logo o animago não se surpreendeu, e ao se lembrar de Lene entendeu o que Snape sentia em ter a pessoa que amava tão longe, e a situação dele ainda era pior, a amou por tanto tempo sem nem ao menos ser correspondido e mesmo depois dela começar a odiá-lo._

_Foi por isso que ele nunca desistiu de proteger o menino, por Lily, ele ainda a ama entendo do porque da raiva dele, e ele estava certo, o usei, menti dizendo que ele estaria cuidando do menino por Lily, mas no final ele cuidou de Harry apenas para que ele chegasse vivo no momento certo em que deveria morrer. Pensou Dumbledore triste com si mesmo, por ter enganado um homem como aquele, tão valente em fazer tudo o que precisasse, pensando que poderia ser uma forma de agradecer os momentos felizes que teve ao lado da ruiva, ou como se fosse uma forma de pedir desculpas por ter dito tais palavras que a levaram para longe dele._

— _Os homens de hoje em dia deviam ser iguais a ele. — _Sussurrou Helena se referindo ao amor que Snape sentia por Lily.

As meninas em volta estavam surpresas e emocionadas ao mesmo tempo, Snape nunca deixou transparecer um homem emocional, que faria de tudo para ver sua amada feliz, seja onde estiver, que mesmo odiando um homem não deixou de negar algo que fizesse a ruiva feliz, mesmo depois dela ter dispensado suas desculpas.

Draco não entendia o professor, porque ele se transformara naquele homem que parecia não ter sentimento por ninguém, um homem que pareceu nunca ter capacidade para chorar por uma mulher.

— Então, essa corça, ela é a mesma que mostrou onde estaria a espada? — Perguntou Rony tentando amenizar a situação.

Mas a verdade era que muitos ali ficaram tão surpresos com o fato de Snape amar Lily, que se esqueceram que a forma do patrono de Snape era uma corça, Sirius e Remo se lembraram da forma de animago de James e logo em seguida que a forma do patrono de Lily também era uma corça.

_Pelo jeito, a corça tomou o lugar da minha mãe quando Snape precisava de companhia. Pensou Harry, ele varias vezes que conjurava seu patrono sentia a presença de James por perto, como um escudo, como o dever do pai de sempre estar cuidando do filho._

— Bom, é provável que seja essa mesma corça. — Falou Minerva.

— Mas não temos certeza. — Falou Sirius.

Helena revirou os olhos para o pai e voltou a ler.

**E a cena mudou. Agora Harry via Snape conversando com o retrato de Dumbledore atrás da escrivaninha.**

— **Você terá de informar a Voldemort a data certa da partida de Harry da casa dos tios — recomendou Dumbledore. — Se não fizer isso, levantará suspeitas, uma vez que Voldemort o julga bem informado. Entretanto, você precisa plantar a idéia dos chamarizes: acho que isso deverá garantir a segurança de Harry. Tente confundir Mundungo Fletcher. E, Severo, se você for obrigado a tomar parte na perseguição, assegure-se de representar a sua parte convincentemente... Estou contando com você para continuar nas boas graças de Lord Voldemort o maior tempo possível, ou Hogwarts ficará à mercê dos Carrow...**

— Ai esta a prova para você perceber que ele não engana Dumbledore e que esta realmente do lado de vocês. — Falou Lily olhando para Sirius.

— Que prova? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.

— Ele sabia muito bem do plano da Ordem, quer dizer, ele foi o primeiro a saber, o que significa que ele ajudou a Ordem. — Falou Lily.

— Preciso de outra prova, já que ele quase matou o filho da Molly. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros, Lily soltou um longo suspiro como se houvesse desistido.

**Agora Snape estava face a face com Mundungo em uma taberna desconhecida, o rosto deste parecendo curiosamente inexpressivo, Snape franzindo a testa concentrado.**

— **Você irá sugerir à Ordem da Fênix — murmurou Snape — que use chamarizes. Poção Polissuco. Potters idênticos. É a única coisa que poderia dar resultado. Você esquecerá que lhe sugeri isso. Apresentará a idéia como sua. Entendeu?**

— Como vocês não desconfiaram do Mundungo? Eu teria desconfiado, ele nunca teria tido uma ideia dessas. — Falou Sirius.

— **Entendi — murmurou Mundungo, seus olhos desfocados... Agora Harry estava voando emparelhado com a vassoura de Snape, através da noite escura e desanuviada: o professor ia acompanhado por outros Comensais da Morte encapuzados, e à sua frente estavam Lupin e Harry que era na realidade Jorge... Um Comensal passou a frente de Snape e apontou a varinha diretamente para as costas de Lupin...**

— _**Sectumsempra**_**! — gritou Snape.**

**O feitiço que visava a mão do Comensal da Morte, no entanto, errou o alvo e atingiu Jorge...**

Helena naquele momento parou de ler e olhou significativamente para o pai, esperando mais uma de suas desculpas, Sirius não sabia o que dizer, acabara de saber que Snape tentara salvar a vida de Remo, olhou para o amigo a procura de uma resposta, mas ele apenas deu de ombros.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Remo.

— _Me ajude. — _Respondeu Sirius com a voz apenas em um sussurro.

— _Sirius, deixe de ser assim, já ouvimos muitas provas que comprovam que Snape esta do nosso lado, e olha só, ele salvou o homem que poderia ter o matado na época da adolescência, ele fez a segurança do Harry, o filho do James, do homem que ele sempre odiou, e fez isso por Lily, ele nunca guardou ressentimento quanto a Lily, ele fez o que muitos nunca nem ao menos tentaram fazer, mentiu para Voldemort para assim continuar cuidando do Harry. — _Sussurrou Remo para o amigo que apenas escutou, cada palavra.

Sirius sabia que estava sendo idiota, mas seu ego ainda estava alto, fez sinal para Helena voltar a ler, e no final do capitulo teria sua resposta pronta quanto a Snape.

**No momento seguinte, Snape se achava ajoelhado no antigo quarto de Sirius. As lágrimas escorriam da ponta do seu nariz curvo ao ler a carta de Lily. A segunda página tinha apenas algumas palavras:**

**... pudesse ter sido amigo de Gerardo Grindelwald. Pessoalmente, acho que ela está começando a caducar!**

**Afetuosamente,**

**Lily**

As meninas do salão, do mesmo jeito que alguns minutos tinham seus olhos banhados de lagrimas, um homem que mesmo depois de tanto sofrer nunca desistira, um homem que sempre pensaram ser um perfeito Sonserino, mas que na verdade tinha a coragem que muitos Grifinórios não tinham.

**Snape removeu a página que continha a assinatura de Lily e o seu afeto e guardou-a no bolso interno das vestes. Em seguida, rasgou ao meio a foto que segurava, para poder guardar a metade em que Lily ria, e atirou a outra com James e Harry no chão, sob a cômoda...**

**E agora Snape estava mais uma vez no gabinete do diretor e Fineus Nigellus voltava correndo para o seu quadro.**

— **Diretor! Eles estão acampando na Floresta do Deão! A sangue-ruim...**

— **Não use essa palavra!**

— Deve ser a palavra mais horrível que ele conhece na opinião dele. — Falou Lila com lagrimas nos olhos, ela sentia até uma certa inveja da mãe de Harry, tiveram um grande homem ao seu lado, seja ela o considerando como amigo e ele a amando como mulher.

_Nem ao menos eu tive tanta sorte em encontrar um homem assim, ela devia o agradecer por dedicar sua vida ao filho dela e dedicar o amor dele por ela. Pensou Lila sentindo mais uma lagrima descer por seu rosto._

— **... Que seja, a garota Granger mencionou o lugar quando abriu a bolsa e eu a ouvi!**

— **Muito bom. Ótimo! — exclamou o retrato de Dumbledore atrás da cadeira do diretor. — Agora, Severo, a espada! Não esqueça que deve ser apanhada sob condições de necessidade e coragem, e ele não pode saber quem a está entregando! Se Voldemort puder ler a mente de Harry e vir você ajudando-o...**

— **Eu sei — respondeu Snape, secamente. Aproximou-se, então, do retrato de Dumbledore e afastou-o para um lado. O quadro girou para frente, revelando uma cavidade oculta, da qual ele tirou a espada de Gryffindor.**

— **E você vai continuar a não explicar por que é tão importante dar a Potter a espada? — indagou Snape, vestindo uma capa de viagem por cima das vestes.**

— Foi ele mesmo. — Falou Sirius em voz alta.

— Ouvi alguma coisa? — Perguntou Helena sorrindo para Sirius que estreitou os olhos para ela.

— Continua lendo Helena. — Falou Sirius virando a cara, a menina riu antes de voltar a ler.

— **Vou, acho que vou — respondeu o retrato de Dumbledore — Ele saberá o que fazer com ela. E, Severo, tenha muito cuidado, os garotos podem não reagir bem à sua presença depois do acidente com Jorge Weasley...**

**A porta, Snape se virou.**

— **Não se preocupe, Dumbledore — disse tranqüilo. — Tenho um plano...**

**E, dizendo isso, saiu do gabinete. Harry ergueu a cabeça da Penseira, e momentos depois estava deitado no piso acarpetado exatamente na mesma sala: Snape poderia ter acabado de fechar a porta.**

— Acabou. — Falou Helena olhando para Sirius, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

— Garota, você seria uma boa interpretante do carrasco. — Falou Sirius para a filha que assentiu e riu.

— Devo ter herdado esse meu _**grande**_ talento do meu pai. — Falou Helena sorrindo largamente para ele que continuou a olhá-la — E então, eu acho que deveria estar escutando uma coisa parecida como: _eu estava errado quanto ao Snape. _— Falou Helena imitando uma voz grossa.

Carlinhos riu da menina.

— Tá bem, eu concordo com você, esta satisfeita? — Perguntou Sirius.

— É claro que não, eu quero ouvir de você, sai daí Carlinhos, quero ouvir isso. — Falou Helena se levantando e indo até Carlinhos, que estava sentado de frente para Sirius, o animago olhava atentamente para a filha.

— Nem pede por favor? — Perguntou Carlinhos olhando para Helena que continuava em pé, esperando que ele se levantasse.

— É claro que não, vai logo, deixa de ser chato, eu sou visita, tenho que ser bem tratada. — Falou Helena.

— E educada também, não acha? — Perguntou Carlinhos logo se arrependendo ao ver o olhar de raiva da menina, ela mesmo tendo apenas 15 anos era assustadora, antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele se levantou e foi para o lugar onde ela estava antes.

Helena se levantou e sustentou o rosto com as mãos, sorrindo largamente para Sirius, esperando que ele dissesse algo.

(Autora aqui: Gente, espero que gostem do capitulo em, eu sei que disse que postaria ontem, mas é que ontem foi o dia de passar a tarde toda na casa da mãe, então já viram né, nada de internet, espero os comentários e estou aceitando idéias para o próximo extra em kkk')


	49. CAPÍTULO 34: DE VOLTA À FLORESTA

CAPÍTULO TRINTA E QUATRO

DE VOLTA À FLORESTA

— Garota, você me surpreende a cada dia, não me lembro de você assim naquele dia na praia. — Falou Sirius para a filha que sorriu.

— É que eu estou me acostumando em ter um pai, sabe, e eu nunca fui muito de aceitar opinião sem conhecer, então vamos lá, quero ouvir isso pelo homem que minha mãe foi apaixonada, fala logo. — Falou Helena.

— O homem que a Lene amava odiava o Snape. — Falou Sirius sorrindo para a filha.

— Então quer dizer que não odeia mais? — Perguntou Helena sorrindo largamente ao ver o sorriso do pai sumir da face dele.

— Não, não odeia. — Falou Sirius.

— Sabe, em minhas aulas de Português na minha escolinha de quando eu era pequena, a professora falou que toda as resposta de perguntas tinham que ser bem explicativas e completas, fala bem direitinho em. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

Sirius soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu, abaixou a cabeça e depois ergueu, olhando para a menina, iria tirar uma com a cara dela também, ele pegou na bochecha dela e apertou, vendo a menina fazer uma careta meia que de dor.

— Eu não odeio o Snape, confio nele, já entendi que ele é muito corajoso e confiável. — Falou Sirius apertando a bochecha da menina.

— Entendi, agora solta, ta doendo. — Falou Helena fazendo cara de dor.

Sirius riu e soltou, dando risada ao ver ela massagear a bochecha, a menina se levantou e foi até Carlinhos.

— Carlinhos, esta no meu lugar. — Falou Helena.

— A sua professora da escolinha nunca disse que é bom ser educada com os mais velhos? — Perguntou Carlinhos para ela que fez cara feia para ele.

— Senhor, você poderia trocar de lugar comigo? Ou você esta com dificuldades de se levantar e precise da minha ajuda? Porque, sabe eu sou uma pessoa muito educada e gosto de ajudar senhores de idade. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Você se acha muito engraçadinha, né Helena. — Falou Carlinhos se levantando e indo para seu lugar, o ruivo estava sério, enquanto Helena sorria e se sentava.

— Eu apenas estou sendo educada. — Falou Helena sorrindo — E então, vamos ler mais? Já estamos no final em. — Falou Helena vendo o restante de folhas que faltavam ser lidas — Quem vai ler? — Perguntou Helena olhando em volta.

— Eu vou. — Falou Gina se esticando para pegar o livro das mãos de Helena — Finalmente vou ler. — Falou Gina — De volta a floresta, Harry eu tenho vontade de te bater, sabia? — Perguntou Gina ao namorado que ficou confuso.

— Porque? — Perguntou Harry.

— O que você vai fazer em uma floresta? — Perguntou Gina ao namorado que deu de ombros.

A ruiva voltou a ler.

**Finalmente, a verdade. Deitado com o rosto no carpete empoeirado do gabinete, onde no passado ele pensara estar aprendendo os segredos da vitória, Harry compreendeu, por fim, que não devia sobreviver. Sua tarefa era seguir calmamente para os braços abertos da Morte. No caminho, ele deveria dispor dos últimos vínculos de Voldemort com a vida, de modo que, ao se atirar à frente do bruxo, sem erguer uma varinha para se defender, o fim fosse limpo, e o serviço que deveria ter sido feito em Godric's Hollow fosse concluído: nenhum viveria, nenhum poderia sobreviver.**

Ninguém sabia o que dizer quanto aquelas palavras, muitos estavam tristes por saberem que o destino de Harry seria se sacrificar, do mesmo jeito em que ele se sacrificou para salvar as pessoas no primeiro, segundo e quarto ano.

— Parece que esse capitulo será bem detalhista. — Falou Gina reparando nos compridos parágrafos que tinham naquela pagina.

**Ele sentiu o coração bater violentamente no peito. Como era estranho que, em seu temor da morte, ele bombeasse com mais força, mantendo-o vivo. Teria, porém, que parar, e em breve. Seus batimentos estavam contados. Para quantos haveria tempo, quando se pusesse de pé e atravessasse o castelo pela última vez, para sair aos jardins e penetrar na Floresta?**

**O terror engolfou-o, ali deitado no chão, com aquele tambor fúnebre batendo em seu íntimo. Doeria morrer? Todas as vezes que julgara ter chegado a hora, e escapara, ele nunca realmente pensara na morte em si: sua vontade de viver sempre fora muito maior do que o seu medo de morrer. Contudo, agora não lhe ocorria tentar fugir, vencer Voldemort na corrida. Era o fim, ele sabia, e só lhe restava a coisa em si: morrer.**

— Talvez, se eu tivesse morrido antes, Voldemort não teria voltado a vida, digo ano passado. — Falou Harry.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas, o sacrifício que Voldemort fez, digo o sacrifício que Rabicho fez para trazer Voldemort a vida não precisava necessariamente do seu sangue. — Falou Dumbledore a Harry.

— Então porque me esperou lá? Porque não voltou a vida antes? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Simples, ele sabia que se usasse o seu sangue, poderia lhe tocar sem que algo o impedisse, e sem contar que ele aproveitaria para lhe matar. — Falou Dumbledore a Harry que assentiu — E foi você que conseguiu a memória em que Slughorn explicou a Voldemort quanto as Horcrux, eu tentei pegar essa memória a anos, mas nunca consegui, e é por isso que ele esta sempre fugindo de mim, porque sabe o que eu quero. — Falou Dumbledore.

Harry passou a mão no cabelo, e se por acaso, quando chegasse a hora de ele se entregar e ele morresse definitivamente, olhou para Gina e se lembra de que o livro mencionou vários momentos dele com Gina, e pensar que esses momentos poderia não chegar fazia seu coração se apertar dentro do peito, pensar que em sua vida ele nunca chegaria a ver James, Al ou Lily, saber a alegria de ser pai ou apenas um padrinho simples e companheiro.

**Se ao menos pudesse ter morrido naquela noite de verão quando deixara para sempre o número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros, quando a nobre varinha de pena de fênix o salvara! Se ao menos pudesse ter morrido como Edwiges, tão rápido, que nem sentiria que acontecera! Ou se pudesse ter se atirado à frente de uma varinha para salvar alguém que amasse... ele agora invejava até mesmo a morte dos seus pais. A caminhada a sangue-frio para a própria destruição exigia uma forma diferente de bravura. Ele sentiu os dedos tremerem levemente e fez um esforço para controlá-los, embora ninguém pudesse vê-lo; os quadros nas paredes estavam todos vazios.**

**Lentamente, muito lentamente, ele se sentou, e, ao fazê-lo, se sentiu mais vivo e mais cônscio de seu corpo vivente do que jamais estivera. Por que nunca apreciara o milagre que ele era, cérebro, nervos e coração pulsante? Tudo isso se iria... Ou pelo menos, ele os abandonaria. Respirava lenta e profundamente, e sua boca e garganta estavam muito secas, e seus olhos também.**

Os amigos de Harry ficavam espantados pelos detalhes da reação dele ao saber que teria que morrer de qualquer jeito, bom ele não era obrigado a morrer, mas todos sabiam que ele morreria para dar uma vida melhor aos seus amigos.

**A traição de Dumbledore quase não pesava. Naturalmente houvera um plano maior; Harry fora simplesmente tolo demais para enxergá-lo, percebia agora. Jamais questionara sua suposição de que Dumbledore o queria vivo. Agora entendia que a duração de sua vida sempre fora definida pelo tempo que gastaria para eliminar todas as Horcruxes. Dumbledore transferira a ele a tarefa de destruí-las, e, obedientemente, ele continuara a cortar os laços que ligavam não apenas Voldemort, mas ele próprio, à vida! Que precisão, que elegância, não desperdiçar mais vidas, mas entregar a perigosa tarefa ao garoto que já estava marcado para o abate, e cuja morte não seria uma calamidade e sim mais um golpe contra Voldemort.**

Dumbledore sentiu um aperto em seu coração mais uma vez ao ouvir que Harry se sentia ruim quanto alguns assuntos que envolviam a ele, como por exemplo a amizade dele entre Grindelwald, como ele escondera aquilo dele, como ele escondera também de Snape.

**E Dumbledore estivera seguro de que Harry não se esquivaria, que prosseguiria até o fim, embora fosse o seu fim, porque ele se dera o trabalho de procurar conhecê-lo, não? Dumbledore sabia, tal como Voldemort, que Harry não deixaria ninguém morrer por ele, uma vez que descobrisse que estava em seu poder impedir isso. As imagens de Fred, Lupin e Tonks deitados, sem vida, no Salão Principal tornaram a invadir sua mente, e por um momento ele mal pôde respirar: a Morte se impacientava...**

**Mas Dumbledore o superestimara. Ele falhara: a cobra sobrevivera. Restaria ainda uma Horcrux, ligando Voldemort à terra, mesmo depois de Harry ser liquidado. Era verdade que isso representaria uma tarefa mais fácil para alguém. Perguntou-se quem faria isso... Rony e Hermione saberiam o que era preciso fazer, naturalmente... Essa teria sido a razão por que Dumbledore queria que ele confiasse em mais duas pessoas... De modo que, se cumprisse o seu destino mais cedo, eles dessem continuidade à tarefa...**

Hermione e Rony ao mesmo tempo olharam brevemente para Dumbledore, o diretor sabia que eles estavam abatidos pelo que aconteceria com seu amigo.

**Semelhante à chuva batendo em uma janela fria, esses pensamentos tamborilavam na superfície dura da verdade incontroversa: ele devia morrer. **_**Eu devo morrer**_**. Isto deve findar.**

**Rony e Hermione pareciam estar muito longe, em um país longínquo; sentia como se tivessem se separado havia muito tempo. Não haveria despedidas nem explicações, assim decidira. Era uma viagem que não poderiam empreender juntos, e as tentativas que os amigos fizessem para impedi-lo seriam uma perda de tempo preciosa. Baixou os olhos para o relógio de ouro arranhado que recebera no décimo sétimo aniversário. Quase metade da hora que Voldemort fixara para sua rendição já transcorrera.**

**Ele se pôs de pé. Seu coração saltando contra as costelas como um pássaro frenético. Talvez ele soubesse que lhe restava muito pouco tempo, talvez estivesse decidido a completar os batimentos de uma vida antes de seu fim. Ele não olhou para trás ao fechar a porta do gabinete.**

**O castelo estava deserto. Sentiu-se um fantasma, atravessando-o sozinho, como se já tivesse morrido. Os bruxos dos retratos continuavam ausentes de suas molduras; o lugar estava soturnamente quieto, como se toda a sua força vital estivesse concentrada no Salão Principal, onde se comprimiam os mortos e os enlutados.**

**Harry vestiu a Capa da Invisibilidade e foi descendo os andares e, por último, a escadaria de mármore do saguão de entrada. Talvez uma parte infinitesimal dele tivesse esperança de ser percebida, de ser detida, mas a capa estava, como sempre, impenetrável, perfeita, e ele alcançou as portas da entrada sem empecilhos.**

**Então Neville quase colidiu com ele. Era um dos dois que traziam um cadáver dos jardins. Harry olhou para baixo e sentiu outra pancada surda no estômago: Colin Creevey. Embora menor de idade, devia ter voltado escondido como tinham feito Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle. Ele parecia minúsculo na morte.**

Gina ao ler o nome do amigo que estudava no mesmo ano que ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, ela olhou para o amigo que estava sentado ao longe, e pode ver apenas um sorriso fraco dele, olhou para Harry que deixou transparecer muito bem sua tristeza, e sabia que ele estaria se culpando, ela colocou o livro sobre a mesa, já que o segurava entre as mãos, depois de deixas suas mãos livres pegou as mãos do namorado entre as suas e a depositou em seu copo, apertando de forma que passasse forças para ele.

— **Sabe de uma coisa? Posso carregá-lo sozinho, Neville — disse Olívio Wood, e colocou Colin sobre o ombro, como fazem os bombeiros, e levou-o para o salão principal.**

**Neville encostou-se no portal por um momento e secou a testa com o dorso da mão. Parecia um velho. Em seguida, voltou a descer a escada e entrou pela escuridão para resgatar mais corpos.**

**Harry virou-se para olhar o salão principal. As pessoas se movimentavam, tentavam consolar umas às outras, se ajoelhavam ao lado dos mortos, mas ele não viu nenhuma das que amava, nenhum vestígio de Hermione, Rony, Gina, nem dos outros Weasley, nem de Luna. Sentiu que teria dado todo o tempo que lhe sobrava para uma última olhada neles; mas, então, encontraria forças para parar de olhar? Era melhor assim.**

Gina sentiu uma lagrima descer por seu rosto, e pensar que poderia existir a possibilidade em que ela ficaria sem olhar para os olhos verdes que tanto a fascinavam, para o sorriso que mesmo que não fosse para ela a deixava feliz, ou até mesmo poder imaginar ficar sem ver a face séria do moreno.

**Ele desceu a escada e saiu para a escuridão. Eram quase quatro horas da manhã e a quietude mortal dos jardins dava a impressão de que todos prendiam a respiração, aguardando para ver se ele conseguiria fazer o que devia.**

**Harry caminhou em direção a Neville, que ia se curvando para outro cadáver.**

— **Neville.**

— **Caramba, Harry, você quase me fez enfartar!**

— Esperto você em, tire a capa primeiro né. — Falou Gina sorrindo fraco para o namorado que tentou soltar um sorriso verdadeiro, mas que também apenas saiu fraco comparado aos verdadeiros sorrisos dela.

**Harry despira a Capa da Invisibilidade: a idéia acabara de lhe ocorrer, nascida de um desejo de garantir o desfecho.**

— **Onde é que você está indo sozinho? — perguntou Neville, desconfiado.**

— **É tudo parte do plano — respondeu Harry. — Tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer. Escute... Neville...**

— **Harry! — De repente o amigo se apavorou. — Harry, você não está pensando em se entregar, está?**

— **Não — mentiu Harry, sem hesitação. — Claro que não... É outra coisa. Mas eu talvez fique invisível por um tempo. Você conhece a cobra de Voldemort, Neville? Ele tem uma cobra enorme... Chama-a de Nagini...**

— **Já ouvi falar... e daí?**

— **Ela tem que ser morta. Rony e Hermione sabem disso, mas caso eles...**

Hermione sentiu horror ao ouvir aquilo, no mesmo instante em que pensou na possibilidade dela morrer ou de Rony morrer ela apertou a mão do namorado entre as suas, mas Rony logo inverteu suas mãos, segurando as dela entre as suas e a apertando logo em seguida ao ver o rosto angustiado dela.

**O horror daquela possibilidade o sufocou por um momento, impedindo-o de continuar a falar. Recuperou, porém, o controle: isto era crítico, ele precisava ser como Dumbledore, manter a cabeça fria, garantir que houvesse substitutos, outros para dar prosseguimento. Dumbledore morrera na certeza de que três pessoas ainda sabiam das Horcruxes; agora, Neville tomaria o lugar de Harry: continuaria a haver três que conheciam o segredo.**

— **Se eles estiverem... Ocupados... E você tiver a chance de...**

— Eu? Matar a cobra? Harry você ficou maluco? — Perguntou Neville para o amigo que deu de ombros, o menino achava impossível que ele fosse capaz de fazer aquilo, fosse capaz de cumprir uma tarefa tão importante como aquela.

— **Matar a cobra?**

— **Matar a cobra — repetiu Harry.**

— **Certo, Harry. Você está ok, não está?**

— **Estou ótimo. Obrigado, Neville.**

**Neville, porém, agarrou Harry pelo pulso quando o amigo fez menção de se afastar.**

— **Nós todos vamos continuar a lutar, Harry. Você já sabe?**

— **É, eu...**

**A sensação de sufocamento cortou o fim da frase, ele não pôde continuar. Neville aparentemente não achou isso estranho. Deu uma palmada no ombro de Harry, soltou-o e saiu a procurar outros mortos.**

Todos sentiram travarem ao pensar que um deles pudessem ser o próximo morto a ser achado.

**Harry tornou a vestir a capa e continuou a andar. Havia mais alguém se movendo não muito longe, curvando-se para outro vulto deitado de bruços no chão. Ele estava a vários passos de distância quando reconheceu Gina.**

_Gina é a pessoa debruçada ou o a pessoa caída no chão? Pensou Harry sentindo a namorada apertar as mãos dele entre as suas, como forma de passar forças a ele._

**Estacou. Ela estava debruçada sobre uma garota que sussurrava, chamando pela mãe.**

— **Está tudo bem — dizia Gina. — Tudo ok. Vamos levar você para dentro.**

— **Mas quero ir para casa — murmurou a garota. — Não quero mais lutar!**

— **Eu sei — disse Gina, e sua voz quebrou. — Vai dar tudo certo.**

**Arrepios percorreram em ondas a pele de Harry. Ele queria gritar para a noite, queria que Gina soubesse que ele estava ali, queria que soubesse aonde estava indo. Queria que o fizessem parar, que o arrastassem de volta, que o mandassem para casa...**

Gina sorriu ao ler aquilo e Harry não pode deixar de corar e soltar um fraco sorriso de vergonha.

**Contudo, ele **_**estava**_** em casa. Hogwarts era a primeira e melhor casa que conhecera. Ele, Voldemort e Snape, os garotos abandonados, tinham encontrado ali um lar...**

**Gina estava agora ajoelhada ao lado da garota ferida, segurando sua mão. Com um esforço supremo, Harry se obrigou a prosseguir. Pensou ter visto Gina olhar para os lados quando passou, e se perguntou se ela teria pressentido alguém andando por perto, mas ele não falou, e tampouco quis olhar para trás.**

**A cabana de Hagrid assomou na escuridão. Não havia luzes, nem o ruído de Canino arranhando a porta, seu latido bradando as boas-vindas, nenhuma das visitas que fizera a Hagrid, e o brilho da chaleira de cobre no fogo, os bolos com passas e os vermes gigantescos, e sua enorme cara barbuda, e Rony vomitando lesmas, e Hermione ajudando-o a salvar Norberta...**

— Aquela dragão é muito chamativa, parece que quer ficar colocando fogo em tudo apenas para chamar nossa atenção. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Norberta é um dragão? Não tinha um outro nome para colocar nela? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— Diga isso pra pessoa que colocou o nome Fofo em um cachorro de três cabeças. — Falou Rony olhando significativamente para Hagrid que sorriu sem graça.

**Ele continuou andando e, ao chegar à orla da Floresta, parou.**

**Um enxame de dementadores deslizava entre as árvores; ele sentia sua frialdade, e não teve certeza se seria capaz de atravessá-la são e salvo. Não lhe restavam forças para conjurar um Patrono. Já não conseguia controlar os seus tremores. Afinal, não era tão fácil morrer. Cada segundo que respirava, o cheiro do capim, o ar fresco no rosto, tudo era muito precioso: pensar que as pessoas tinham anos a fio, tempo para desperdiçar, tanto tempo que se arrastava, e ele se apegando a cada segundo. Simultaneamente, ele pensou que não seria capaz de continuar, e sabia que devia. O demorado jogo terminara, o pomo de ouro fora capturado, era hora de sair do ar...**

— E esse pomo, nunca vai ser aberto? — Perguntou Gina.

— Vamos ver se agora abre. — Respondeu Rony para a irmã que assentiu e voltou a ler.

**O pomo. Seus dedos desvigorados apalparam por um momento a bolsa que trazia ao pescoço e puxaram a bolinha.**

_**Abro no fecho.**_

**Respirando forte e rápido, Harry o contemplou. Agora que queria que o tempo passasse o mais lentamente possível, este parecia ter acelerado, e a compreensão sobreveio tão rápido que pareceu prescindir do pensamento. Este era o fecho. Este era o momento.**

**Ele encostou o metal dourado nos lábios e sussurrou:**

— **Estou prestes a morrer.**

**A concha de metal se abriu. Ele baixou a mão trêmula, ergueu a varinha de Draco sob a capa e murmurou:**

— _**Lumus!**_

— _Ninguém merece ele com minha varinha. — _Sussurrou Draco para si mesmo, mas Astória pode ouvir muito bem e acabou por rir fraco.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu na leitura ontem? — Perguntou Astória.

— Não, fiquei lá na ala hospitalar com você, lembra? — Perguntou Draco para Astória que sorriu e ficou corada de vergonha.

— Lembro. — Respondeu Astória ainda corada.

**A pedra negra com a fenda irregular ao centro estava aninhada nas duas metades do pomo. A Pedra da Ressurreição cortava a linha vertical que representava a Varinha das Varinhas. O triângulo e o círculo representando a capa e a pedra ainda eram perceptíveis.**

— Esta vendo Hermione, a pedra estava mesmo dentro do pomo. — Falou Rony para a namorada que olhou brava para ele e logo em seguida deu de ombros.

**E novamente Harry compreendeu, sem precisar pensar. Não fazia diferença trazê-los de volta, porque estava prestes a se reunir a eles. Não ia realmente buscá-los: eles estavam vindo buscá-lo.**

**O garoto fechou os olhos, e virou a pedra na mão três vezes.**

**Soube que tinha acontecido, porque ouviu leves movimentos ao seu redor que sugeriam corpos frágeis pisando o chão terroso coberto de gravetos que marcava a orla externa da Floresta. Abriu os olhos e relanceou ao redor.**

— Ele trouxe os pais a vida. — Falou Sirius.

— Acho que não só os pais. — Falou Harry sorrindo fraco.

**Não eram fantasmas nem propriamente corpos, isto ele via. Lembravam mais o Riddle que escapara do diário, havia tanto tempo, e aquele fora uma lembrança quase sólida. Menos substancial do que corpos viventes, mas muito mais do que fantasmas, eles vieram ao seu encontro e em cada rosto havia o mesmo sorriso amoroso.**

**James tinha exatamente a mesma altura que Harry. Usava as roupas com que morrera, e seus cabelos estavam descuidados e arrepiados, e os óculos tortos como os do Sr. Weasley.**

**Sirius estava alto e bonito e muito mais jovem do que Harry o vira em vida. Andava com uma elegância natural, as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso no rosto.**

— Eu sou muito lindo. — Falou Sirius sorrindo e passando a mãos nos cabelos, Helena sorriu e mexeu os cabelos para os lados, sorrindo largamente e convencida, como o pai.

— Pois é né, agora eu sei de quem herdei tanta beleza. — Falou Helena divertida.

Varias pessoas ali em volta riram, percebendo que era apenas uma brincadeira, mas muitas também levaram a sério, achando que Helena era mesmo muito convencida.

**Lupin estava mais jovem também, e muito menos desleixado, e seus cabelos eram mais bastos e mais escuros. Parecia feliz de voltar a este lugar familiar, cenário de tantas divagações na adolescência.**

**O sorriso de Lílian era o maior. Ela afastou os longos cabelos para as costas ao se aproximar, e seus olhos verdes, tão semelhantes aos dele, examinaram seu rosto vorazmente, como se nunca tivesse tido tempo de olhá-lo o suficiente.**

— **Você tem sido tão corajoso!**

Gina sentiu uma lagrimas descer por seu rosto ao pensar como seu namorado poderia estar emocionado em ver sua mãe e os três marotos, como aquele momento poderia estar sendo especial para ele e que quem estava tendo o prazer de ler era ela.

**Ele não pôde falar. Seus olhos se banquetearam nela, e lhe ocorreu que gostaria de ficar parado, contemplando-a para sempre, e que isto seria suficiente.**

— **Você está quase chegando — disse James. — Muito perto. Estamos... Tão orgulhosos de você.**

— **Dói?**

**A pergunta infantil escapara dos lábios de Harry antes que ele pudesse contê-la.**

— **Morrer? Nem um pouco — respondeu Sirius. — Mais rápido e mais fácil do que adormecer.**

— Eu imagino você falando isso, meio que filosófico. — Falou Hermione sorrindo.

— **E ele vai querer que seja rápido. Quer terminar logo — disse Lupin.**

— **Eu não queria que você tivesse morrido — disse Harry, as palavras saindo involuntariamente. — Nenhum de vocês. Sinto muito...**

**Ele se dirigia mais a Lupin do que a qualquer dos demais, súplice.**

— **... Logo depois de ter tido um filho... Remo, sinto muito...**

— **Eu também sinto. Lamento que nunca chegarei a conhecê-lo... Mas ele saberá por que morri, e espero que entenda. Estive tentando construir um mundo em que ele pudesse viver uma vida mais feliz.**

— _E conseguiu fazer. — _Sussurrou Teddy com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, Vic ouviu o marido dizer aquilo e pode sorrir fraco pra ele.

**Uma brisa gelada que parecia emanar do coração da Floresta ergueu os cabelos na testa de Harry. Sabia que eles não o mandariam ir embora, que isto seria uma decisão dele.**

— **Vocês ficarão comigo?**

— **Até o fim — respondeu James.**

— **Eles não poderão vê-los?**

— **Somos parte de você — disse Sirius. — Invisíveis a todos os outros.**

**Harry olhou para a mãe.**

— **Fique perto de mim — disse baixinho.**

Dumbledore sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, da mesma forma que varias meninas tinham os olhos cheios de lagrimas e algumas já choravam.

**E ele começou a andar. O frio dos dementadores não o envolveu; atravessou-o com seus companheiros, e eles produziram o efeito de Patronos, e unidos marcharam entre as velhas árvores que cresciam muito juntas, seus ramos emaranhados, suas raízes repletas de nós e torcidas sob seus pés. Naquela escuridão, Harry segurou a capa bem junto do corpo, se embrenhando cada vez mais na Floresta, sem fazer idéia do lugar exato em que estava Voldemort, mas certo de que o encontraria. Ao seu lado, quase sem fazer ruído, caminhavam James, Sirius, Lupin e Lílian; a presença deles era sua coragem e a razão pela qual era capaz de pôr um pé à frente do outro.**

_Tem que ter muita coragem para caminhar até a morte sem pensar em uma forma de reverter aquela situação. Pensou Draco._

**Sentia o corpo e a mente estranhamente desvinculados agora, suas pernas agiam sem comando consciente, como se ele fosse o passageiro, e não o motorista, do corpo que estava em vias de deixar. Os mortos que o escoltavam pela Floresta eram muito mais reais para ele do que os vivos que tinham ficado no castelo: Rony, Hermione, Gina, todos eles lhe pareciam fantasmas à medida que ele seguia tropeçando e escorregando em direção ao fim de sua vida, em direção a Voldemort...**

**Um baque e um sussurro: outra criatura vivente tinha se mexido ali perto. Harry parou sob a capa, espiou ao redor, atento, e sua mãe e seu pai, Lupin e Sirius pararam também.**

— **Alguém lá. — Ouviu-se a voz rouca muito próxima. — Está usando uma Capa da Invisibilidade. Seria...?**

— Até os comensais da morte são inteligentes para pensar na possibilidade de que um Potter esta debaixo da capa, menos o povo de Hogwarts, eles podem pensar qualquer coisa, mas pensar que estamos debaixo da capa nunca. — Falou James.

— Você deveria rezar por isso né, quantas vezes você seria pego se alguém imaginasse que você estava debaixo da capa. — Falou Al para o irmão que assentiu e deu de ombros.

— Essa capa esta mais rodada do que um microondas. — Falou Teddy.

— Porque diz isso? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.

— Esta vendo esse monte de gente do futuro, todos eles já a usaram, é só pedir emprestado e eles emprestam. — Explicou Teddy apontando para os adolescentes que sorriram amarelo.

— Teddy, você invadiu Hogwarts no meu primeiro ano usando a capa e as passagens secretas. — Falou Al para o amigo que sorriu e mexeu nos cabelos, olhando para a esposa que sorriu também.

— Minerva não estava querendo me deixar entrar, então eu tive a ideia. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Tudo isso pra ver a namorada? — Perguntou Felipe rindo.

— Felipe, não fala nada não, porque sua namorada é dois anos mais nova, ou seja você sair de Hogwarts, vai começar a trabalhar e ela vai ficar lá, só vai poder vê-la nos finais de semana, e quando se começa a trabalhar e treinar, o final de semana se transforma em dia pra dormir até as 14:00 da tarde. — Falou Teddy para Felipe que imediatamente pensou que deveria aproveitar mais o tempo que estudaria com Cath — Já que, sabe, a pessoa que estava me treinando parecia que estava me torturando, aquele carrasco. — Falou Teddy fazendo cara de bravo.

— Meu pai. — Falou Lily rindo de Teddy que para ela não era primo, era irmão.

— Eu achando que seria moleza né, meu padrinho me treinando, mas não, ele estava me torturando, e essa tortura existe até hoje. — Falou Teddy fazendo uma careta.

— Credo, se ele é assim com você, imagine com as outras pessoas que ele treina. — Falou Remo.

— Não, o único que o tio Harry treina é ele, enquanto que meu pai e a tia Helena cuida dos outros povo. — Falou Rose rindo.

— Mas porque ele só treina ele? — Perguntou Tonks confusa.

— Porque ele não pode treinar muitas pessoas porque não tem muito tempo livre, então eu sou a vitima dele nas horas vagas. — Falou Teddy sorrindo.

— Mas esse treinamento é pra Auror? — Perguntou Molly para Teddy que assentiu.

— É que só tem três pessoas que treina Auror, quer dizer, dois né, tio Rony e Helena, e ele treina também, mas não tem tanto tempo que esta sempre lendo relatórios, analisando os treinamentos e o resto. — Falou Teddy.

Depois que todos entenderam e não tinham mais o que dizer, Gina voltou a ler.

**Dois vultos emergiram de trás de uma árvore: as varinhas se iluminaram e Harry viu Yaxley e Dolohov examinando diretamente a escuridão que rodeava Harry, seus pais, Sirius e Lupin. Aparentemente não conseguiam ver nada.**

— **Decididamente, ouvi alguma coisa — disse Yaxley. — Animal, será?**

— **Aquele doidão do Hagrid guardava um monte de coisas aqui — comentou Dolohov, espiando por cima do ombro.**

**Yaxley consultou o relógio.**

— **O tempo está quase se esgotando. Potter já gastou a hora dele. Acho que não vem.**

— **E o lorde tinha certeza de que ele viria! Não vai ficar nada feliz.**

— Ele nem deve imaginar o verdadeiro motivo de você ter ido até lá. — Falou Gina olhando para Harry que assentiu.

— **Melhor voltar — sugeriu Yaxley. — Descobrir qual é o plano agora. **

**Ele e Dolohov deram meia-volta e se embrenharam na Floresta.**

**Harry seguiu-os, sabendo que o levariam exatamente aonde queria ir. Olhou para os lados, sua mãe lhe sorriu e seu pai acenou com a cabeça, encorajando-o.**

**Tinham andado apenas minutos quando Harry viu uma luz adiante, e Yaxley e Dolohov desembocaram em uma clareira que ele conhecera no passado como o hábitat da monstruosa Aragogue. Os restos de sua vasta teia ainda estavam ali, mas os descendentes que procriara tinham sido expulsos pelos Comensais da Morte, para defender sua causa.**

— Covarde, usando pessoas e criaturas para se proteger e ainda por cima se acha o melhor. — Falou Sirius.

**Havia uma fogueira no meio da clareira, e sua luz incerta iluminava uma multidão completamente silenciosa de vigilantes Comensais. Alguns deles ainda usavam máscaras e capuzes, outros mostravam o rosto. Dois gigantes estavam sentados na periferia do grupo, projetando imensas sombras sobre a cena, suas fisionomias cruéis, talhadas como pedras. Harry viu Greyback, sorrateiro, roendo as longas garras; Rowle, o grandalhão louro, enxugando o lábio sangrento. Viu Lúcio Malfoy, que transparecia derrota e terror, e Narcisa, cujos olhos estavam encovados e cheios de apreensão.**

Draco sentiu um aperto no coração ao saber que sua mãe estava naquele lugar, junto daquelas pessoas, ela nunca fora disso, sempre que tinha que ir em lugares que estava tendo uma reunião ou convocação de comensais, ela sempre ia por que era obrigada por Lucio, com certeza com a derrota de seu pai, Voldemort agora mandava nos dois, como se os controlasse como uma marionete, e se mandava em Lucio também mandava em Narcisa, ela faria de tudo para proteger seu filho que mesmo tendo feito escolhas erradas continuava sendo seu filho.

**Todos os olhares estavam fixos em Voldemort, em pé com a cabeça curvada, e as mãos brancas cruzadas sobre a Varinha das Varinhas, na frente do peito. Poderia estar rezando, ou então contando mentalmente, e Harry, ainda parado à margem da cena, pensou absurdamente em uma criança contando em uma brincadeira de esconde-esconde. Atrás de sua cabeça, ainda girando e se enrascando, a grande cobra Nagini flutuava na cintilante gaiola encantada como uma auréola monstruosa.**

**Quando Dolohov e Yaxley se reuniram ao círculo, Voldemort ergueu a cabeça.**

— **Não há sinal dele, milorde — informou Dolohov.**

**A expressão de Voldemort não se alterou. Os olhos vermelhos pareciam incandescentes à luz da fogueira. Lentamente, ele segurou a Varinha das Varinhas entre os longos dedos.**

— Esse homem devia ganhar um premio por ser o homem mais feio do mundo. — Falou Fred rindo, recebendo logo em seguida um olhar feio de sua mãe.

— **Milorde...**

**Belatriz falara: estava sentada mais próxima de Voldemort, desgrenhada, seu rosto um pouco manchado, mas, sob outros aspectos, intocado.**

**Voldemort ergueu a mão para silenciá-la, e ela nada mais disse, mas espreitou-o com fascinada adoração.**

— **Pensei que ele viria — comentou Voldemort em sua voz clara e aguda, seus olhos postos nas línguas de fogo. — Esperava que viesse.**

**Ninguém falou. Todos pareciam tão apavorados quanto Harry, cujo coração agora saltava contra as costelas como se tivesse decidido escapar do corpo que estava prestes a descartar. Suas mãos estavam suadas, e ele despiu a Capa da Invisibilidade e guardou-a, com a varinha, dentro das vestes. Não queria se sentir tentado a lutar.**

— Só você que tem tanta coragem para fazer isso em Harry, ir a morte sem ao menos tentar lutar por sua própria vida. — Falou Dino para o amigo que deu de ombros.

— **Aparentemente... Me enganei — disse Voldemort.**

— **Não se enganou.**

**Harry falou o mais alto que pôde, com toda a força que conseguiu reunir: não queria parecer amedrontado. A Pedra da Ressurreição escorregou dos seus dedos dormentes e, pelo canto dos olhos, ele viu seus pais, Sirius e Lupin desaparecerem quando ele avançou para a claridade. Naquele momento, sentiu que ninguém mais importava exceto Voldemort. Havia apenas os dois.**

— Você jogou a pedra em meio a floresta? O que tem na cabeça? — Perguntou Rony para o amigo que deu de ombros.

— Não acha que essas relíquias já fez muita confusão? É melhor assim, e a varinha também é muito perigosa, tanta gente morrendo por causa desses negócios. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

Rony concordou com ele.

**A ilusão se desfez tão logo sobreveio. Os gigantes bradaram quando os Comensais da Morte se ergueram juntos, e ouviram-se muitos gritos, exclamações e até risadas. Voldemort se imobilizara onde estava, mas seus olhos vermelhos focalizaram Harry, e o observaram enquanto o garoto caminhava ao seu encontro, sem nada a separá-los a não ser a fogueira.**

**Então, uma voz berrou...**

— **HARRY! NÃO!**

**Ele se virou: Hagrid estava amarrado dobrado e preso a uma árvore próxima. Seu corpo maciço sacudiu os galhos no alto quando ele se debateu desesperado.**

— **NÃO! NÃO! HARRY, QUE É QUE VOCÊ...**

— **CALADO! — berrou Rowle, e, com um aceno de varinha, silenciou Hagrid.**

Harry ao escutar o jeito que Rowle tratou Hagrid fechou os punhos de raiva.

**Belatriz, que se pusera em pé de um salto, olhava ansiosa de Voldemort para Harry, o peito arfante. As únicas coisas que se moviam eram as chamas e a cobra, se enrolando e desenrolando na gaiola atrás da cabeça de Voldemort.**

**Harry sentia sua varinha junto ao peito, mas não fez tentativa alguma para sacá-la. Sabia que a cobra estava muito bem protegida, sabia que, se conseguisse apontar a varinha para Nagini, cinqüenta feitiços o atingiriam primeiro. E Voldemort e Harry continuaram a se encarar, e agora o lorde inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, examinando o garoto parado à sua frente, e um sorriso singularmente sem alegria encrespou sua boca sem lábios.**

— **Harry Potter — disse ele, muito suavemente. Sua voz poderia fazer parte das fagulhas da fogueira. — O menino que sobreviveu.**

— Grandes coisas. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

**Nenhum dos Comensais da Morte se moveu. Aguardavam: tudo aguardava. Hagrid se debatia, e Belatriz ofegava, e Harry inexplicavelmente pensou em Gina, em seu olhar radioso e na sensação dos seus lábios nos dele...**

**Voldemort erguera a varinha. Sua cabeça ainda estava inclinada para um lado, como a de uma criança curiosa, imaginando o que aconteceria se ele prosseguisse. Harry encarou os olhos vermelhos e desejou que acontecesse naquele instante, rapidamente, enquanto ele ainda se mantinha de pé, antes que se descontrolasse, antes que traísse o seu medo...**

**Ele viu a boca se mover e um clarão verde, e tudo desapareceu.**

Ao escutar aquelas ultima frase sair de entre seus lábios, Gina sentiu uma lagrima descer por seu rosto e logo ao perceber que havia acabado, soltou um longo suspiro.

— Acabou. — Falou Gina.

— E agora, o que será que vai acontecer? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Provavelmente irá mostrar como irá terminar a guerra. — Falou Tonks.

(Autora aqui: Gente, estou com um pequeno probleminha, uma das leitoras deu a ideia de eu começar a colocar as mudanças depois da leitura em uma fanfic diferente, seria assim, quando eu postar o ultimo capitulo da fanfic Hogwarts lendo HP7 também postaria o primeiro capitulo da minha nova fic, que será a continuação dessa né isso é obvio, mas eu estou com o problema em escolher o nome da próxima fic, a sinopse é clara, acabei de ter uma ideia, que tal o nome da fanfic ser _as mudanças que uma leitura pode causar, _mas quero também a ideia de vocês para o nome da próxima fic, que tal também dar uma ideia para as fanfics de Helena e Carlinhos e de Astória e Draco, a do primeiro casal eu já comecei a escrever em partes, já a da Astória não em, mas estou querendo escrever, espero as opiniões de vocês)


	50. CAPÍTULO TRINTA E CINCO: KING'S CROSS

CAPÍTULO TRINTA E CINCO

KING'S CROSS

— Quem vai ler? — Perguntou Gina olhando em volta.

— Eu vou. — Respondeu Hugo pegando o livro — King's cross. — Falou Hugo.

— O que tem em King's cross? — Perguntou Miguel confuso.

— É o nome do capitulo, tapado. — Respondeu Hugo para o primo que olhou feio para ele.

— Olha quem fala, o menino mais inteligente da escola. — Falou Hugo irônico.

— Nem começa vocês dois. — Falou Lily para os primos.

— O nome do titulo é esse? Não estou entendendo nada, primeiro ele estava indo morrer, depois o começo começa assim, o que a guerra tem haver com a estação? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Se você esta confuso, imagine eu. — Falou Harry para o amigo.

— Vou começar a ler então. — Falou Hugo para todos que assentiram.

**Ele estava de bruços, escutando o silêncio. Absolutamente sozinho. Ninguém o observava. Ninguém mais estava ali. Nem tinha absoluta certeza de que ele próprio estivesse ali.**

**Muito tempo depois, ou talvez tempo algum, ocorreu-lhe que devia existir, devia ser mais do que pensamento incorpóreo, porque estava deitado, decididamente deitado, sobre alguma superfície. Portanto, possuía tato, e a coisa sobre a qual deitava também existia.**

**Quase no instante em que chegou a esta conclusão, Harry tomou consciência de que estava nu.**

Harry naquele momento ficou vermelho de vergonha, enquanto muitos ali riam pelo fato dele estar nu ou pelo fato dele ter ficado vermelho de vergonha.

— Imagine, você se ver na estação completamente nu? Que legal. — Falou Fred rindo.

— Mas eu ainda não estou entendendo nada, ele não tinha morrido? — Perguntou Dino confuso.

— Nossa Dino, eu agradeço pela sua sensibilidade, sério mesmo. — Falou Harry para o amigo.

**Convencido de sua total solidão, isso não o preocupou, mas deixou-o ligeiramente intrigado. Perguntou-se se, uma vez que podia sentir, também seria capaz de ver. Ao abrir os olhos, descobriu que os possuía.**

**Estava deitado em meio a uma névoa brilhante, embora não se parecesse com névoa alguma que já tivesse visto. O espaço que o rodeava não estava toldado, pelo contrário, a névoa vaporosa ainda não se formara ao seu redor. O chão em que estava deitado parecia ser branco, nem quente nem frio, existia apenas, algo plano, vazio sobre o qual estar.**

— Sinceramente, nesse livro já tiveram vários lugares estranhos, mas esse foi o pior. — Falou Rony confuso.

**Ele se sentou. Seu corpo parecia ileso. Apalpou o rosto. Não estava mais usando óculos.**

**Então, do nada informe que o cercava, chegou-lhe aos ouvidos um barulho: as batidinhas suaves de algo que adejava, se açoitava e se debatia. Era um barulho que inspirava piedade, mas também era ligeiramente obsceno. Teve a desconfortável sensação de que estava bisbilhotando alguma coisa furtiva, vergonhosa.**

**Pela primeira vez, desejou estar vestido.**

Todos riram daquilo, Gina olhou para o namorado que ficou vermelho mais uma vez e sorriu pra ele.

**Mal acabara de formular mentalmente esse desejo, apareceram vestes a uma pequena distância. Apanhou-as e vestiu-as: eram macias, limpas e quentes. Era extraordinário como tinham aparecido, instantaneamente, no momento em que as desejara...**

**Ele se levantou e relanceou ao redor. Estaria em alguma ampla Sala Precisa? Quanto mais olhava, mais havia para ver. Um enorme domo de vidro faiscava ao sol, lá no alto. Talvez fosse um palácio. Tudo era imóvel e silencioso, exceto por aquelas estranhas lamúrias e pancadas surdas que vinham dali perto em meio à névoa...**

— Até imagino a vontade de saber de onde vem esses barulhos estranhos, acho que se fosse comigo, eu já teria ido ver, do jeito que sou curiosa. — Falou Helena rindo.

**Harry se virou lentamente no mesmo lugar, e o ambiente pareceu se reinventar diante de seus olhos. Um grande vão, claro e limpo, um salão muito maior do que o Salão Principal com aquele teto abobadado de vidro. Vazio. Ele era a única pessoa ali, exceto por...**

**Encolheu-se. Localizara a coisa que estava produzindo os ruídos. Tinha a forma de uma criancinha nua, enroscada no chão, a pele em carne viva e grossa, parecendo açoitada, e tremia embaixo de uma cadeira onde fora deixada, indesejável, posta fora de vista, tentando respirar.**

— Credo, que coisa feia. — Falou Hermione fazendo uma careta horrível.

— Que criatura é essa? E o que faz ali? — Perguntou Rony.

— Quem vai saber? — Perguntou Gina retoricamente, como se fosse obvio.

**Teve medo. Pequena, frágil e ferida como estava, Harry não quis se aproximar dela. Contudo, ele foi se acercando devagar, pronto para saltar para trás a qualquer momento. Logo estava perto o suficiente para tocá-la, ainda que não conseguisse se obrigar a isso. Sentiu-se um covarde. Devia consolá-la, mas ela lhe causava repugnância.**

— **Não há nada que você possa fazer.**

— Tem mais alguém ai? Até agora não tinha ninguém. — Falou Molly confusa.

**Ele virou-se depressa. Alvo Dumbledore vinha ao seu encontro, animado e aprumado, trajando amplas vestes azul-escuras.**

— Agora eu fiquei mais confusa ainda. — Falou Molly com cara de confusa.

— Imagine nós. — Falou Hermione.

— **Harry. — Ele abriu bem os braços, e suas mãos estavam, ambas, inteiras, brancas e ilesas. — Garoto maravilhoso. Homem corajoso, muito corajoso. Vamos caminhar.**

**Aturdido, Harry acompanhou-o; Dumbledore se afastou da criança flagelada que choramingava, e o conduziu a duas cadeiras em que Harry não reparara antes, dispostas a alguma distância sob aquele teto alto e cintilante. Dumbledore sentou-se em uma delas e Harry se largou na outra, fitando o seu antigo diretor. Os longos cabelos e barbas prateadas de Dumbledore, os olhos azuis penetrantes por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua, o nariz torto: exatamente como ele lembrava. Contudo...**

— **Mas você está morto — disse Harry.**

— E depois o insensível sou eu. — Falou Dino olhando para Harry que deu de ombros e sorriu.

— **Ah, sim — respondeu Dumbledore, sem rodeios.**

— **Então... Eu estou morto também?**

— **Ah — disse o diretor com um sorriso ainda maior. — Essa é a dúvida, não é? De modo geral, meu caro rapaz, acho que não.**

**Eles se encararam, o velho ainda sorrindo.**

— As coisas só estão ficando piores, a cada frase estamos ficando mais e mais confusos. — Falou Fred II.

— **Não? — repetiu Harry. **

— **Não.**

— **Mas... — Harry levou instintivamente a mão à cicatriz em forma de raio. Aparentemente sumira. — Mas eu deveria ter morrido... Não me defendi! Deliberadamente deixei que me matasse!**

— **E isso, acho eu, terá feito toda a diferença.**

**A felicidade parecia se irradiar de Dumbledore como luz, como fogo: Harry jamais vira um homem tão absoluta e palpavelmente satisfeito.**

— **Explique — pediu Harry.**

— **Mas você já sabe. — E Dumbledore girou os polegares.**

— Você as vezes só piora a situação, fala que ele já sabe, mas na verdade ele não sabe. — Falou Rony.

— Se eu falei que sabe, ele sabe, só tem que pensar um pouco. — Falou Dumbledore.

_Esse homem tem que escolher em ajudar ou piorar a situação. Pensou Rony rindo mentalmente._

— **Eu deixei que me matasse. Não foi?**

— **Foi — assentiu Dumbledore. — Continue!**

— **Então a parte da alma dele que estava comigo... **

**Dumbledore assentiu ainda mais entusiasticamente, instando Harry a prosseguir, um amplo sorriso de incentivo no rosto.**

— **... se foi?**

— **Ah, sim! Ele a destruiu. A sua alma é inteira e totalmente sua, Harry.**

— **Mas então...**

**Harry espiou por cima do ombro, para onde a pequena criatura mutilada tremia embaixo da cadeira.**

— Bom, Harry tinha duas almas, quer dizer, o corpo dele era habitado por duas almas, ou seja, se a de Voldemort sumiu, sobrou a do Harry, foi por isso que ele não morreu? Porque a alma destruída não foi a dele, foi a de Voldemort? — Perguntou Hermione confusa para Dumbledore que parou para pensar por um momento e depois assentiu.

— Então ele não morreu? — Perguntou Gina sorrindo largamente.

— Acho que a escolha de morrer por completo é dele. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— **Que é aquilo, professor?**

— **Uma coisa além da nossa possibilidade de ajudar.**

— **Mas se Voldemort usou aquela Maldição da Morte — recomeçou Harry —, e desta vez ninguém morreu por mim... Como posso estar vivo?**

— **Acho que você sabe. Faça uma retrospectiva. Lembre o que ele fez em sua ignorância, cobiça e crueldade.**

**Harry pensou. Deixou o seu olhar vaguear pelo ambiente. Se de fato fosse um palácio o lugar em que estavam, era estranho, com cadeiras em pequenas fileiras e gradis aqui e ali, e Dumbledore e a criatura atrofiada embaixo da cadeira eram os únicos seres presentes. Então a resposta aflorou aos seus lábios facilmente, sem esforço.**

— **Ele tirou o meu sangue — respondeu Harry.**

— Bom, agora ficou um pouco mais explicado, a proteção que tem em meu sangue, ou seja, a proteção de minha mãe também corre nas veias de Voldemort, ou seja ele não pode me matar, já que essa proteção nos impede, e se ele não pode me matar, só teria a escolha de destruir a própria alma. — Falou Harry.

— A sua teoria e a da Srta. Granger estão corretas, uma completa a outra. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo sinal para que Hugo voltasse a ler, e foi o que ele fez.

— **Exato! — exclamou Dumbledore. — Ele tirou o seu sangue e usou-o para reconstruir o próprio corpo vivente! O seu sangue nas veias dele, Harry, a proteção de Lílian nos dois! Ele prendeu você à vida enquanto ele viver!**

— **Eu vivo... Enquanto ele viver? Mas pensei... Pensei que fosse o contrário! Pensei que nós dois tínhamos que morrer? Ou dá no mesmo?**

**Harry foi distraído pelo choro e as batidas da criatura angustiada às suas costas, e tornou a se virar para vê-la.**

— **Tem certeza de que não podemos fazer nada?**

— **Não há ajuda possível.**

— **Então me explique... Melhor — pediu Harry, e Dumbledore sorriu.**

— **Você foi a sétima Horcrux, Harry, a Horcrux que ele nunca pretendeu criar. Voldemort deixou a alma tão instável que ela se fragmentou quando ele cometeu aqueles atos de indizível maldade, o assassinato dos seus pais, a tentativa de matar uma criança. Mas o que escapou daquele quarto foi ainda menos do que ele percebeu. Voldemort deixou ali mais do que o seu corpo. Deixou uma parte de si mesmo presa a você, a pretensa vítima que sobrevivera. E o conhecimento dele permaneceu lamentavelmente incompleto, Harry! Aquilo a que Voldemort não dá valor ele não se dá sequer o trabalho de compreender. De elfos domésticos e contos infantis, amor, lealdade e inocência, Voldemort não entende nada. **_**Nadinha**_**. Que todos tenham um poder que supere o dele, um poder que supere o alcance da magia, é uma verdade que ele jamais compreendeu. Ele tirou o seu sangue acreditando que isto o fortaleceria. Integrou ao próprio corpo uma parte mínima do encantamento com que sua mãe o recobriu quando morreu para salvá-lo. O corpo dele guarda vivo o sacrifício de Lílian, e enquanto esse encantamento sobreviver, você também sobreviverá, assim como a última esperança de Voldemort.**

— Ele parece que fala grego. — Falou Helena sorrindo — Muito confuso.

**Dumbledore sorriu para Harry, e o garoto o encarou.**

— **E o senhor sabia disso? Sabia... O tempo todo?**

— **Tive um palpite. Mas os meus palpites normalmente têm sido muito bons — respondeu ele, feliz, e os dois ficaram sentados em silêncio por um tempo que pareceu muito longo, enquanto a criatura continuava a choramingar e tremer.**

— **Tem mais — disse Harry. — Tem mais coisas. Por que a minha varinha partiu a que ele pediu emprestada?**

— **Quanto a isso, não tenho muita certeza.**

— Dê um palpite então. — Falou Gina sorrindo para Dumbledore que retribuiu o sorriso.

— **Dê um palpite, então — pediu Harry, fazendo Dumbledore rir.**

Harry e Gina se olharam e sorriram.

— **O que você precisa entender, Harry, é que você e Lord Voldemort empreenderam juntos uma jornada ao reino de uma magia até agora desconhecida e não comprovada. Imagino, porém, que tenha acontecido o seguinte, e não há precedentes, nem fabricante de varinha algum, acho eu, que pudesse jamais ter predito ou explicado isso a Voldemort.**

**"Sem querer, como você agora sabe, Lord Voldemort duplicou o vínculo entre vocês quando retomou a forma humana. Uma parte de sua alma já estava presa a você, e, pensando em se fortalecer, ele incorporou uma parte do sacrifício de sua mãe. Se pudesse ter compreendido o poder exato e terrível daquele sacrifício, talvez não tivesse ousado tocar no seu sangue... mas se ele fosse capaz de compreender, não seria Lord Voldemort, e, talvez, nunca tivesse matado ninguém.**

— _Ele poderia ir direto ao assunto, não acha? — _Perguntou Gina sussurrando para o namorado que sorri e assentiu em concordância.

— **Tendo garantido essa dupla vinculação, tendo amarrado os seus destinos juntos, mais seguramente do que dois bruxos jamais fizeram em toda a história, Voldemort atacou você com uma varinha que possuía o mesmo núcleo que a sua. Então, ocorreu algo muito estranho, como sabemos. Os núcleos reagiram de uma forma que Lord Voldemort, que nunca soube que a sua varinha era gêmea da dele, não poderia prever. Ele sentiu mais medo do que você naquela noite, Harry. Você tinha aceitado, e até considerado bem-vinda, a idéia da morte, coisa que Lord Voldemort jamais foi capaz de fazer. Sua coragem venceu, sua varinha dominou a dele. E ao fazer isso, aconteceu entre as duas varinhas uma coisa que refletiu a relação entre os seus donos. Acredito que a sua varinha tenha absorvido parte do poder e das qualidades da varinha de Voldemort naquela noite, ou seja, o objeto captou um pouco do próprio Voldemort. Então, a sua varinha o reconheceu enquanto ele o perseguia, reconheceu um homem que era, ao mesmo tempo, parente e inimigo mortal, e regurgitou contra Voldemort um pouco de sua própria magia, magia muito mais poderosa do que qualquer coisa que a varinha de Lúcio pudesse realizar. Sua varinha passou a conter simultaneamente o poder de sua enorme coragem e da perícia letal de Voldemort: que chance teria aquela mísera varinha de Lúcio Malfoy?**

— **Mas, se a minha varinha ficou tão poderosa, como Hermione pôde quebrá-la? — perguntou Harry.**

— É meio obvio né Harry, esse tal poder só valia contra Voldemort, com outra pessoa, ainda mais Hermione que não é do mal, sua varinha contra a dela é uma varinha normal, sem nenhum poder a mais. — Falou Rose.

— Ela quis dizer que sua varinha reconhecia Voldemort, e quando reconhecia Voldemort ele ganhava esse tal poder, mas se fosse com outra pessoa, até mesmo com uma pessoa fraca em magia ela seria normal. — Falou Scorpius.

— **Meu caro rapaz, seus efeitos excepcionais eram dirigidos apenas a Voldemort, que mexeu de forma tão imprudente com as mais profundas leis da magia. Apenas contra ele aquela varinha era anormalmente poderosa. Nos demais casos, era uma varinha como outra qualquer... Embora, sem dúvida, fosse boa — concluiu Dumbledore bondosamente.**

**Harry parou refletindo um longo tempo, ou talvez segundos. Ali, era muito difícil ter certeza de dimensões.**

— **Ele me matou com a sua varinha.**

— **Ele **_**não conseguiu**_** matar você com a minha varinha — corrigiu-o Dumbledore. — Acho que podemos concordar que você não está morto... Embora, é claro — acrescentou ele, como se receasse ser indelicado —, eu não esteja minimizando os seus sofrimentos que, seguramente, foram rigorosos.**

— Harry tem o talento de exagerar em alguns assuntos. — Falou Gina que conhecia muito bem o namorado.

— **Mas estou me sentindo ótimo no momento — replicou Harry, olhando para suas mãos limpas e intactas. — Exatamente onde estamos?**

— **Bem, eu ia lhe perguntar isso — disse Dumbledore, olhando ao redor. — Onde você diria que estamos?**

**Até Dumbledore perguntar, Harry não fazia idéia. Então, descobriu que tinha uma resposta pronta para lhe dar.**

— **Parece — disse, lentamente — a estação de King's Cross. Exceto que muito mais limpa e vazia, e, pelo visto, não há trens.**

— **A estação de King's Cross! — Dumbledore estava dando gargalhadas. — Valha-me Deus, sério?**

— **Bem, onde o senhor acha que estamos? — perguntou Harry, um pouco na defensiva.**

— **Meu caro rapaz, não faço a menor idéia. Como costumam dizer, a festa é **_**sua**_**.**

— Quem diria em, Dumbledore falando desse jeito. — Falou Carlinhos sorrindo.

— Tenho meus momentos. — Falou Dumbledore também sorrindo.

— Deu pra perceber. — Falou Helena sorrindo largamente.

**Harry não entendeu o que isso queria dizer; Dumbledore estava aborrecendo-o. Olhou carrancudo para o diretor, então se lembrou de uma pergunta muito mais urgente do que a presente localização.**

— **As Relíquias da Morte — disse, e ficou satisfeito ao ver que as palavras tinham apagado o sorriso do rosto de Dumbledore.**

— **Ah, sim — disse ele, parecendo até um pouco preocupado.**

— **Então?**

**Pela primeira vez desde que Harry conhecera Dumbledore, ele pareceu menos que um homem idoso, muito menos. Pareceu, por um momento fugaz, um garoto apanhado em uma travessura.**

Dumbledore sorriu, ao falar em travessuras, ele se lembrou de quando pequeno, ainda não tinha aquela mania de poder, era apenas uma criança normal, que quando pego pela mãe, sorria amarelo e no mesmo instante pensava em uma desculpa.

— **Será que pode me perdoar? Será que pode me perdoar por não ter confiado em você? Por não ter lhe dito? Harry, eu só receei que você fracassasse como eu. Só temi que repetisse os meus erros. Imploro o seu perdão, Harry. Já faz algum tempo que sei que você é um homem melhor do que eu.**

— **Do que está falando? — perguntou o garoto, assustado com o tom de Dumbledore, com as lágrimas repentinas em seus olhos.**

— **As Relíquias, as Relíquias — murmurou Dumbledore. — O sonho de um homem desesperado!**

— **Mas elas são reais!**

— **Reais e perigosas, além de uma sedução para os tolos. E eu próprio fui um tolo. Mas você sabe disso, não é? Não tenho mais segredos para você. Você sabe.**

— **Que é que eu sei?**

**Dumbledore virou-se de frente para Harry e as lágrimas ainda cintilavam em seus olhos muito azuis.**

— **Senhor da Morte, Harry, senhor da Morte! Em última análise, terei sido melhor que Voldemort?**

— **Claro que foi. Claro... Como pode fazer essa pergunta? O senhor nunca matou quando pôde evitar!**

— Bom, pensando desse jeito, podemos pensar em algumas semelhanças, mas também há diferenças, você abriu seus olhos antes que fosse tarde, e nunca matou quando se pode evitar e um exemplo é Grindelwald, ele era seu amigo e mesmo tendo feito aquela coisa horrível, você não o matou, o deixou vivo. — Falou Rony para o diretor.

— Sim, é claro. — Falou Harry em concordância do amigo, Dumbledore dirigiu um fraco sorriso a Harry e Rony em agradecimento.

— **Verdade, verdade. — E ele parecia uma criança precisando de reafirmação. — Contudo, eu, também, busquei um modo de vencer a morte, Harry.**

— **Não como ele. — Depois de toda a sua raiva por Dumbledore, era estranho sentar ali, sob aquele teto abobadado, e defendê-lo de si mesmo. — Relíquias, não Horcruxes.**

— **Relíquias — murmurou Dumbledore —, não Horcruxes. Exatamente.**

**Houve uma pausa. A criatura choramingou, mas Harry não se virou.**

— **Grindelwald as estava procurando também? — perguntou ele. Dumbledore fechou os olhos por um momento e assentiu.**

— Depois de ler aquilo, e ter algumas certezas, você ainda pergunta? — Perguntou Lila a Harry.

— Eu não tive completa certeza, afinal era coisas ditas pela Skeeter , provavelmente estou apenas perguntando para ter a completa certeza. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— **Foi isso, acima de tudo, que nos aproximou — disse ele, em voz baixa. — Dois rapazes inteligentes e arrogantes com uma obsessão em comum. Ele quis ir a Godric's Hollow, como você certamente adivinhou, por causa do túmulo de Ignoto Peverell. Queria explorar o local em que o terceiro irmão falecera.**

— **Então, é verdade? A história toda? Os irmãos Peverell...**

— **... Eram os três irmãos do conto — confirmou Dumbledore. — Ah, sim, acho que sim. Agora, se encontraram a Morte em uma estrada deserta... Acho mais provável que os irmãos Peverell fossem simplesmente bruxos talentosos e temerários que conseguiram criar esses objetos poderosos. A história de que seriam as próprias Relíquias da Morte me parece o tipo de lenda que pode ter surgido em torno de suas criações. A capa, como você agora sabe, passou durante séculos de pai para filho, de mãe para filha, até o último descendente vivo de Ignoto, que nasceu na aldeia de Godric's Hollow.**

**Dumbledore sorriu para Harry.**

— Foi passando de Potter pra Potter, até chegar na família Weasley. — Falou Teddy sorrindo.

— Sabemos dividir as coisas. — Falou Rose.

— Sei, falou a menina que com raiva pelo irmão estar pedindo um pedaço de bolo jogou o bolo na cara dele, vocês sabem muito bem dividir as coisas. — Falou Teddy rindo ao ver Rose ficar vermelha.

— Eu era pequena, e tinha tantos, porque ele queria logo o meu? — Perguntou Rose apontando para o irmão.

— Porque ele era pequeno e pensava que um era diferente do outro. — Respondeu Rose como se fosse obvio.

— Se fosse assim a Lily teria tudo o que quer da família, ela é a mais nova e mais pequena. — Falou Felipe apontando para a ruiva que olhou brava para ele.

— Muito obrigado pelo elogio, sério mesmo. — Falou Lily para o primo que riu.

— Pra que ela iria precisar pedir algo para a família? Ela pode pedir pro meu pai, é bem mais fácil, é só ir de um quarto para o outro a procura dele pela casa, ou se estiver em Hogwarts, é só ligar pra ele. — Falou James rindo da irmã.

— Não fale de mim como se eu fosse uma mimada, você que vive fazendo coisas como se pudesse, como se tivesse mais autoridade que os outros. — Falou Lily para o irmão.

— Dá pra vocês dois pararem, vivem brigando no mínimo uma vez no dia. — Falou Al para os irmãos que deram de ombros.

— **Eu?**

— **Você. Você conjecturou, eu sei, por que a capa estava em meu poder na noite em que seus pais morreram. James a mostrara a mim poucos dias antes. Ela explicava muitos dos seus malfeitos, na escola, que passavam despercebidos! Mal consegui acreditar no que via. Pedi a capa emprestada para examiná-la. Havia muito tempo que desistira do meu sonho de juntar as Relíquias, mas não pude resistir, não pude deixar de vê-la de perto... Era uma capa como eu jamais vira, imensamente velha, perfeita sob todos os aspectos... Então seu pai morreu, e eu tinha finalmente duas Relíquias só para mim!**

**Seu tom era insuportavelmente amargurado.**

— Então, você com certeza sabia que poderíamos estar andando durante a noite pela escola, digo, debaixo da capa. — Falou Hermione.

— Da vez em que Harry invadiu a biblioteca, da vez em que foram entregar o dragão de Hagrid para Carlinhos, da vez em que Harry foi para Hogsmeade no terceiro ano, já que ele não tinha autorização e também algumas vezes ano passado. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Carlinhos, como pode aceitar um dragão assim? — Perguntou Molly ao filho.

— Foi melhor eu ter pego do que ter deixado aqui, ela crescia rápido até demais, mais um mês aqui e estaria maior que a cabana do Hagrid, isso se ela não tivesse colocado fogo na cabana antes. — Falou Carlinhos.

— **A capa não teria ajudado meus pais a sobreviver — apressou-se Harry a dizer. — Voldemort sabia onde meu pai e minha mãe estavam. A capa não os tornaria à prova de maldição.**

— **Verdade — suspirou Dumbledore. — Verdade.**

**Harry aguardou, mas o diretor não disse mais nada, então, ele o instigou.**

— **Então, desistiu de procurar as Relíquias quando viu a capa?**

— **Ah, sim — respondeu Dumbledore, com a voz fraca. Ele parecia fazer força para fitar Harry. — Você sabe o que aconteceu. Você sabe. Você não pode me desprezar mais do que eu me desprezo.**

— **Mas eu não o desprezo...**

— **Então deveria. — Dumbledore inspirou profundamente. — Você conhece o segredo da precária saúde da minha irmã, o que aqueles trouxas fizeram, no que a transformaram. Você sabe como o meu pobre pai buscou vingança e pagou por isso, morrendo em Azkaban. Você sabe como minha mãe abriu mão da própria vida para cuidar de Ariana. Tive raiva disso, Harry.**

Todos olharam para Dumbledore que estava sereno, parado em pé ao lado da mesa da Grifinória, ouvindo cada palavra dita por si próprio no livro, palavras essas que expressavam o que ele tinha vontade de dizer, mas nunca dissera.

**Dumbledore confessou abertamente, friamente. Olhava agora por cima da cabeça de Harry, para longe.**

— **Eu era talentoso, era brilhante. Queria fugir. Queria brilhar. Queria a glória.**

— **Não me entenda mal — disse ele, e a dor perpassou o seu semblante, fazendo-o parecer novamente muito idoso — Eu os amava. Amava meus pais. Amava meu irmão e minha irmã, mas era egoísta, Harry, mais egoísta do que você, que é uma pessoa extraordinariamente generosa, poderia imaginar. Então, quando minha mãe morreu, e me deixou a responsabilidade de uma irmã incapacitada e um irmão rebelde, voltei para minha aldeia enraivecido e amargurado. Preso e desperdiçado, pensei! Então, naturalmente, ele chegou...**

_Onde tudo começou, o começo do pesadelo. Pensou Dumbledore._

**Dumbledore tornou a fitar Harry nos olhos.**

— **Grindelwald. Você não pode imaginar como as suas idéias me contagiaram, Harry, me inflamaram. Trouxas forçados à submissão. Nós, bruxos, vitoriosos. Grindelwald e eu, os jovens líderes gloriosos da revolução. Ah, eu tinha alguns escrúpulos. Aliviava a minha consciência com palavras vãs. Tudo seria para o bem maior, e qualquer dano causado seria compensado cem vezes em benefícios para os bruxos. Se eu sabia, no fundo do meu coração, quem era Gerardo Grindelwald' Acho que sim, mas fechei os olhos. Se os planos que estávamos fazendo viessem a frutificar, todos os meus sonhos se concretizariam. E, no cerne dos nossos projetos, as Relíquias da Morte! Como elas o fascinavam, como fascinavam a nós dois! A varinha invencível, a arma que nos conduziria ao poder! A Pedra da Ressurreição significava para ele, embora eu fingisse não saber, um exército de Inferi! Para mim, confesso, significava o retorno dos meus pais e a remoção de toda a responsabilidade dos meus ombros. E a Capa da Invisibilidade... por alguma razão, nunca a discutimos muito, Harry. Nós dois éramos capazes de nos ocultar muito bem sem a capa, cuja magia, naturalmente, é poder ser usada para proteger e escudar outros, além do seu dono. Pensei que, se algum dia a encontrássemos, ela poderia ser útil para ocultar Ariana, mas o nosso interesse na capa era apenas completar o trio, porque, dizia a lenda, o homem que reunisse os três objetos seria verdadeiramente o senhor da Morte, e, para nós, invencível. Senhores invencíveis da morte, Grindelwald e Dumbledore! Dois meses de insanidade, de sonhos cruéis e descaso com os dois únicos membros da família que me restavam. Então... você sabe o que aconteceu. A realidade retornou, na forma do meu irmão rude, iletrado e infinitamente mais admirável. Eu não quis ouvir as verdades que ele atirou na minha cara. Não quis ouvir que não poderia partir em busca das Relíquias levando comigo uma irmã frágil e instável. A discussão virou uma briga. Grindelwald se descontrolou. Aquilo que eu sempre percebera nele, embora fingisse não existir, revelou-se de um modo terrível. E Ariana... depois de todo o cuidado e a cautela de minha mãe... jazia morta no chão.**

Ao ouvir cada palavra, Dumbledore sentia seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas e logo em seguida as gotas salgadas escorrerem por seu rosto, ele nem ao menos a limpava, só as deixava seguir seu caminho, do rosto para a barba.

**Dumbledore ofegou e começou a chorar profusamente. Harry estendeu a mão, e ficou contente de constatar que podia tocá-lo: apertou seu braço com força, e Dumbledore gradualmente recobrou o controle.**

— **Bem, Grindelwald fugiu, como todo o mundo, exceto eu, poderia ter previsto. Sumiu com os seus planos de tomar o poder e seus projetos de torturar trouxas, e seus sonhos com as Relíquias da Morte, sonhos em que eu o encorajara e ajudara. Ele fugiu, me deixando sozinho para enterrar minha irmã e aprender a viver com a minha culpa e o meu terrível pesar, o preço da minha vergonha. Os anos passaram. Correram boatos a respeito dele. Diziam que obtivera uma varinha de imenso poder. Entrementes, me ofereceram o posto de ministro da Magia, não uma, mas várias vezes. Naturalmente, recusei. Aprendera que não seria confiável se tivesse o poder em minhas mãos.**

— **Mas o senhor teria sido melhor, muito melhor do que o Fudge ou o Scrimgeour! — exclamou Harry.**

— Eu não acho que daria, quer dizer, não da pra saber, não da pra ter certeza e quando se fala de tanto poder, eu prefiro ficar onde estou. — Falou Dumbledore dando de ombros.

— Eu acho que ao menos melhor que Fudge você seria. — Falou Molly dando de ombros.

— **Teria? — perguntou Dumbledore, abatido. — Não estou muito seguro. Na adolescência, eu tinha comprovado que o poder era a minha fraqueza e a minha tentação. É uma coisa curiosa, Harry, mas talvez os que têm maior talento para o poder sejam os que nunca o buscaram. Pessoas, como você, a quem empurram a liderança e que aceitam o manto do poder porque devem, e descobrem, para sua surpresa, que lhes cai bem. Eu estava mais seguro em Hogwarts. Acho que fui um bom professor...**

— **O senhor foi o melhor...**

— Um pouco de exagero na minha opinião. — Falou Dumbledore dando de ombros.

— Mas você foi ao menos melhor do que o que tivemos nesses últimos anos. — Falou Rony dando de ombros, o diretor teve que concordar com aquilo.

— **É muita bondade sua, Harry. Mas, enquanto eu me ocupava com o ensino de jovens bruxos, Grindelwald estava reunindo um exército. Diziam que tinha medo de mim, e talvez fosse verdade, mas teria menos do que eu tinha dele... Ah, não de morrer — explicou Dumbledore em resposta ao olhar indagador de Harry — Não do que ele pudesse me fazer usando a magia. Eu sabia que nos equiparávamos, talvez eu fosse até um tantinho mais talentoso. Eu temia a verdade. Entende, eu nunca soube qual de nós, naquela última luta horrenda, havia realmente lançado o feitiço que matara minha irmã. Você pode me chamar de covarde: e teria razão. Harry, eu temia mais que tudo o conhecimento de que fora eu o causador de sua morte, não apenas por causa da minha arrogância e estupidez, mas que eu, de fato, tivesse dado o golpe que lhe tirara a vida. Acho que ele sabia disso, acho que sabia o que me apavorava. Adiei o confronto com ele até que finalmente fosse demasiado vergonhoso resistir por mais tempo. As pessoas estavam morrendo, e ele parecia irrefreável, e tive que fazer o que pude. Bem, você sabe o que aconteceu a seguir. Ganhei o duelo. Ganhei a varinha.**

— Vendo por esse lado, a varinha não parece tão poderosa assim, acho que o que conta bastante é o talento, já que você tem mais talento que Grindelwald, e ele estava em posse da varinha, e mesmo assim você ganhou. — Falou Jorge.

**Novo silêncio. Harry não perguntou se algum dia Dumbledore havia descoberto quem matara Ariana. Não queria saber, e menos ainda que o diretor se visse obrigado a lhe dizer. E, finalmente, ele soube o que Dumbledore teria visto no Espelho de Ojesed, e por que compreendera tão bem a fascinação que o objeto exercia sobre Harry.**

**Eles se sentaram em silêncio por muito tempo, e o choro da criatura às suas costas praticamente deixou de incomodar Harry.**

**Por fim, o garoto disse:**

— **Grindelwald tentou impedir que Voldemort fosse atrás da varinha. Mentiu, sabe, fingindo que nunca a tivera em seu poder.**

**Dumbledore assentiu, olhando para o colo, as lágrimas brilhando em seu nariz torto.**

— **Dizem que ele demonstrou remorso nos últimos anos, sozinho em sua cela em Nurmengard. Espero que seja verdade. Gostaria de pensar que ele percebeu o horror e a vergonha do que tinha feito. Talvez aquela mentira a Voldemort fosse a sua tentativa de compensar... De impedir que Voldemort se apossasse da Relíquia...**

— Ou talvez que violasse o seu tumulo? — Perguntou Harry dando de ombros.

—**... ou violasse o seu túmulo, talvez? — arriscou Harry, e Dumbledore secou as lágrimas.**

**Após mais um breve intervalo, Harry disse:**

— **O senhor tentou usar a Pedra da Ressurreição. **

**Dumbledore fez que sim.**

— **Quando a descobri, depois de tantos anos, enterrada na casa abandonada dos Gaunt, a Relíquia mais desejável de todas, embora na minha juventude eu a quisesse possuir por razões muito diversas, perdi a cabeça, Harry. Esqueci que fora transformada em Horcrux, que o anel certamente carregaria um feitiço. Apanhei-o e coloquei-o no dedo, e, por um segundo, imaginei que estava prestes a ver Ariana, minha mãe e meu pai e lhes dizer o muito que eu lamentava...**

— Você tentou pegar quando foi atrás dela, sabe, quando saiu do castelo com tia Gina e o padrinho. — Falou Teddy.

— Tentei, mas eles me impediram a tempo, eu até perguntei onde ela havia parado, depois que o anel fora destruído, mas ao dizerem que foi melhor eu concordei. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Fui muito tolo, Harry. Depois de tantos anos, eu não aprendera nada. Eu era indigno de unir as Relíquias da Morte, evidenciara isso repetidamente, e ali estava a prova final.**

— **Por quê? Era natural! Queria rever sua família. Que há de errado nisso?**

— **Talvez um homem em um milhão possa unir as Relíquias, Harry. Eu só merecia possuir a mais mesquinha delas, a menos extraordinária. Eu merecia possuir a Varinha das Varinhas, e não me gabar disso, e não usá-la para matar. Tinha permissão de domar e usar a varinha, porque a conquistara, não para meu ganho pessoal, mas para salvar outros do seu poder. Mas a capa, eu a tomei por mera curiosidade, por isso nunca poderia ter funcionado para mim como funciona para você, seu verdadeiro dono. A pedra, eu a teria usado na tentativa de trazer de volta aqueles que estão em paz, e não para permitir o sacrifício da minha vida, como você fez. Você é o digno possuidor das Relíquias.**

**Dumbledore deu uma palmadinha afetuosa na mão de Harry, e o garoto ergueu os olhos para o velho e sorriu; não pôde se conter. Como poderia continuar zangado com Dumbledore, agora?**

— Eu também não conseguiria ficar bravo com ele depois de ouvir tudo aquilo. — Falou Hermione.

— **Por que precisou dificultar tanto as coisas? **

**O sorriso de Dumbledore foi trêmulo.**

— **Receio que tenha contado com a Srta. Granger para refreá-lo, Harry. Tive medo que sua cabeça quente pudesse dominar o seu bom coração. Senti pavor que, se lhe apresentasse logo os fatos sobre esses objetos tentadores, você pudesse se apoderar das Relíquias, como fiz, no momento errado, pelos motivos errados. Se pusesse as mãos nelas, eu queria que fossem suas sem perigo. Você é o verdadeiro senhor da Morte, porque o verdadeiro senhor não busca fugir da morte. Ele aceita que deve morrer, e compreende que há coisas piores, muito piores do que a morte no mundo dos viventes.**

— Você falando nos ajuda a pensar da mesma forma. — Falou James.

— **E Voldemort nunca ouviu falar nas Relíquias?**

— **Acho que não, porque ele não reconheceu a Pedra da Ressurreição quando a transformou em Horcrux. Mas, mesmo que tivesse ouvido falar, Harry, duvido que se interessasse por qualquer delas, exceto a primeira. Não iria achar que precisasse da capa e, quanto à pedra, quem ele iria querer ressuscitar? Ele teme os mortos. Ele não ama.**

— **Mas o senhor esperava que ele saísse em busca da varinha?**

— **Tive certeza de que tentaria, desde que a sua varinha derrotou Voldemort no cemitério de Little Hangleton. A princípio, ele receou que você o tivesse vencido por possuir maior perícia. Uma vez que seqüestrou Olivaras, porém, ele descobriu a existência dos núcleos gêmeos. Achou que isso explicava tudo. Entretanto, a varinha emprestada não apresentou melhor resultado contra a sua! Então, Voldemort, em vez de se perguntar que qualidade havia em você que tornava sua varinha tão forte, que dom você possuía que lhe faltava, naturalmente saiu à procura da única varinha que, diziam, derrotaria qualquer outra. Para ele, a Varinha das Varinhas se tornara uma obsessão que rivalizava à que tinha por você. Ele acredita que a Varinha das Varinhas elimina sua última fraqueza e o torna verdadeiramente invencível. Coitado do Severo...**

— Coitado mesmo, não acha pai? — Perguntou Helena para Sirius.

— Garota você vai ficar fazendo isso até quando? — Perguntou Sirius para a filha que riu.

— Não sei ué. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— **Se o senhor planejou morrer nas mãos de Snape, pretendia que ele acabasse dono da varinha, não?**

— **Admito que tive essa intenção, mas não se realizou como eu pretendi, não é?**

— **Não. Essa parte saiu diferente.**

— Então, Snape não era o verdadeiro dono, o que significa que Voldemort continua não sendo o atual dono da varinha. — Falou Rony olhando para Dumbledore que negou com a cabeça.

— Pelo jeito não. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Se ele não era, quem é? — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— Vamos continuar a ler para saber. — Falou Hugo voltando a ler.

**A criatura às costas deles estremeceu e gemeu, e Harry e Dumbledore continuaram sentados, sem falar, fazendo a pausa mais demorada até aquele momento. A compreensão do que aconteceria a seguir foi pouco a pouco se consolidando em Harry, nesses longos minutos, como a neve caindo suavemente.**

— **Tenho que voltar, não é?**

— **Isto depende de você.**

— **Tenho opção?**

— **Ah, sim. — Dumbledore sorriu. — Estamos em King's Cross, não foi o que você disse? Acho que, se decidir não voltar, você poderia... Digamos... Tomar um trem.**

— **E aonde ele me levaria?**

— **Em frente — respondeu Dumbledore, com simplicidade. Novo silêncio.**

— **Voldemort tem a Varinha das Varinhas.**

— **Verdade. Voldemort tem a Varinha das Varinhas.**

— **Mas o senhor quer que eu volte?**

— Bom, não faz sentido temer a varinha estar em posse de Voldemort, afinal o antigo dono não era Snape, o que significa que a varinha não irá fazer o que Voldemort quer. — Falou Fernando.

— **Acho que se você escolher voltar, há uma chance de que ele seja liquidado para sempre. Não posso prometer. Mas de uma coisa eu sei, Harry, você tem menos a temer do que ele ao retornarem para cá.**

**Harry tornou a relancear a coisa em carne viva que tremia e engasgava na sombra, sob a cadeira distante.**

— **Não tenha piedade dos mortos, Harry. Tenha piedade dos vivos e, acima de tudo, dos que vivem sem amor. Ao regressar, você poderá assegurar que menos almas serão mutiladas, menos famílias serão destroçadas. Se isso lhe parecer um objetivo meritório, então, por ora, diremos adeus.**

**Harry assentiu e suspirou. Deixar esse lugar não seria tão difícil quanto fora entrar na Floresta, mas ali era quente, claro e tranqüilo, e ele sabia que estaria voltando à dor e ao temor de outras perdas. Ele se ergueu, Dumbledore o acompanhou, e os dois se fitaram demoradamente.**

— **Me diga uma última coisa — disse Harry. — Isso é real? Ou esteve acontecendo apenas em minha mente?**

**Dumbledore lhe deu um grande sorriso, e sua voz pareceu alta e forte aos ouvidos de Harry, embora a névoa clara estivesse baixando e ocultando seu vulto.**

— **Claro que está acontecendo em sua mente, Harry, mas por que isto significaria que não é real?**

— Nossa, ele ao mesmo tempo que respondeu deixou outra duvida, assim fica difícil né. — Falou Vic rindo.

— Acabou. — Falou Hugo.

— Bom, acho que é hora de irmos dormir, já lemos o bastante por hoje, Helena já que estamos quase no final de semana, irei ver se você terá aula na sua escola, se não tiver, peço a moça que cuida de você permissão para deixá-la aqui até segunda feira. — Falou Dumbledore para Helena que no mesmo instante ficou com os olhos brilhando de alegria.

— Tudo bem, onde vou dormir? — Perguntou Helena.

— Você pode dormir no mesmo quarto que as meninas. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

(Autora aqui: Gente, me desculpem pela demora, mas é que o meu notebook tem windows 8 e eu não sei mexer muito bem, sem contar que ele as vezes trava e eu tenho que ficar sempre restaurando, eu ia postar sexta feira, mas ai eu tive que restaurar o note e demora MUIITTOOO pra restaurar, por fim tive que formatar ele no domingo, mas é claro que eu salvei os documentos em um pendrive incluindo a fanfic e ontem eu ia postar também, mas é que meu cunhado pediu para mexer no note e eu não consigo dizer não porque ele quase nunca mexe aqui, então espero que gostem, e me desculpem também se o pessoal do futuro não esta falando muito, é que eu acho que eles as vezes tem que ficar na deles, já que eles já sabem o que vai acontecer eles não podem deixar escapar nada e tentarei postar o mais rapido possivel, é que eu também estou tendo um pouco com dificuldade para escrever, sabe, uma pessoa proxima de mim foi embora e, sabe, sinto a falta dele, ele não morreu, apenas mudou de cidade, digamos que ele era uma das pessoas que me fazia rir, me zuando ou zuando outra pessoa, bom, desculpe por praticamente estar desabafando, até a proxima)


	51. POR FAVOR ME AJUDEM!

Bom, gente eu sei que vocês ficariam muito felizes se fosse um capitulo, mas infelizmente não é, eu amaria poder fazer um capitulo a cada dia e assim poder postar para vocês, mas infelizmente eu não estou conseguindo, bom eu já disse que estou um pouco sem imaginação e sem inspiração e por isso a demora dos capítulos, sem contar que eu comecei a ler um livro, chamado _O Código da Vinci_, vocês já devem ter assistido o filme, ou não, mas eu recomendo, digamos que fala de coisas que vocês nunca imaginaram sobre a Bíblia, não são coisas ruins, mas eu imagino que se você ama Deus, não vai deixar de amá-lo só por causa do que irá ler, e eu recomendo o livro em, e ele esta digamos que pegando toda a minha atenção, bom agora iremos ao meu pedido, digamos que a fanfic esta TÃO grande que eu nem lembro mais de algumas partes, acho que já devem ter percebido isso, e por isso irei perguntar a vocês quantas e quais Horcrux já foram destruídas até agora, para mim poder ver qual a próxima Horcrux a ser destruída.


	52. EXTRA :P

EXTRA

— Bom, podem ir para a cama e eu os desejo uma boa noite. — Falou Dumbledore para todos que logo em seguida se levantaram e foram saindo pelo grande salão, Hugo fechou o livro e entregou ao diretor — Muito obrigado. — Agradeceu Dumbledore ao ruivo que assentiu e saiu do salão junto de Lily e Miguel.

Os outros iam junto de suas namoradas e namorados, Gina andava devagar, esperava que os outros fossem a frente, ela queria ter um momento a sós com o namorado, depois de ver que já estavam bem atrás dos outros ela parou em meio ao caminho, e o moreno parou junto, olhando para ela confusa, antes que ele pudesse perguntar algo ela o beijou, o abraçando forte, ele logo correspondeu ao abraço e ao beijo. O beijo era lento e calmo, a ruiva parecia querer apenas aproveitar o momento com ele.

O moreno achou estranho ao perceber um gosto um pouco mais salgado nos lábios dela, e logo terminou o beijo, antes que pudesse perguntar ele percebeu que ela estava chorando e sabia muito bem o do por que.

— Não fica assim, por favor. — Pediu Harry a abraçando, a trazendo para mais perto de seu corpo.

— Eu não consigo evitar. — Falou Gina de olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação de estar com o rosto encostado no peito dele, sentindo carinho em seus cabelos que eram feitos pelo moreno.

Ele a abraçou mais forte, esperando que ela se acalmasse, o moreno se sentia triste por saber que o motivo dela estar naquela situação era ele, sentia ela tremer em seus braços e soluçar.

— Respira, fica calma. — Falou Harry indo até a parede do corredor e a encostando ali, ficando de frente para ela e erguendo o rosto dela na altura dos seus, ele deu vários selinhos nela, esperando que ela ficasse mais calma.

— Promete que não vai fazer isso, por favor? — Perguntou Gina respirando calmamente, regularizando a respiração e o coração que começara a bater mais rápido conforme ela chorava.

— Prometo. — Respondeu Harry secando as lagrimas dela e em seguida a beijando calmamente, a ruiva parecia pensar que a qualquer hora ele teria que ir, e ao pensar nisso ela apertava a roupa dele entre os dedos, em forma de o manter mais tempo por perto.

Depois que o beijo terminou ele a abraçou, esperando que ela se acalmasse mais um pouco, não souberam quanto tempo ficaram ali, até que ouviram passos e puderam ver que era Cho que os olhava de longe.

— O que foi Weasley? Parece uma criança chorando. — Falou Cho sorrindo largamente, enquanto Gina continuava com o rosto encostado ao peito do moreno que olhou bravo para Cho.

— Sai daqui Cho. — Falou Harry para a japonesa que nem ao menos se moveu.

— E você acha que eu iria perder essa cena? A incrível Weasley, corajosa, a princesinha dos Weasley chorando como um bebê. — Falou Cho ainda sorrindo.

— Sai daqui Cho. — Falou Harry com a voz mais grossa e autoritária — Vai procurar o que fazer, ou melhor, vai procurar outro casal para sentir inveja e para atrapalhar. — Falou Harry para a japonesa que no mesmo instante parou de rir.

— Inveja, de vocês? Me poupe né. — Falou Cho sorrindo e seguindo pelo corredor.

Harry esperou ela se virar e ficaram mais um tempo abraçados ali, não demorou muito e Gina se afastou, mais calma, o moreno secou o rosto dela com a mão e deu um ultimo selinho nela.

— Esta melhor? — Perguntou Harry para a ruiva que assentiu — Ótimo, vamos. — Falou Harry a abraçando por trás e seguindo pelo corredor, seguindo para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

DRACO E ASTÓRIA

Draco e Astória seguiram junto para o salão comunal da Sonserina, sempre conversando e rindo, ainda mais a menina que quase gargalhava em meio aos corredores, ao chegarem no salão comunal perceberam que o local estava quase que cheio, a maioria das pessoas ali estavam em frente a lareira, todos em grupo, Draco sabendo que qualquer movimento dele as pessoas do salão o olhariam teve uma ideia.

— _Sobe pro meu dormitório que eu vou distrair eles. _— Sussurrou Draco para a namorada que olhou para ele de olhos arregalados.

— _Mas, e se alguém me ver? — _Perguntou Astória.

— _Deixa comigo, mas sobe bem rapidinho, antes que eles percebam. _— Falou Draco indo para longe da menina, ela percebeu que conforme ele andava as pessoas o seguiam com o olhar, ele foi para o lado contrario da escada do dormitório masculino e fez sinal com o olhar para que ela fosse logo, ela percebeu que continuava no mesmo lugar e logo foi andando até a escada, a subindo logo em seguida.

Draco depois de ficar um tempinho com os olhares em cima de si olhou para a escada e logo que percebeu que não dava mais para ver a menina, foi para o dormitório, ainda com os olhares o perseguindo, chegando ao dormitório e abrindo a porta viu Astória sentada em uma das camas, o olhando.

— Porque temos que ficar aqui? — Perguntou ela confusa.

— Se estivesse de tarde, até daria pra gente ficar lá fora ou no salão comunal que em dia de calor fica vazio, mas no momento não podemos sair e esta cheio, é chato ficar com as pessoas te olhando toda hora, não gosto disso. — Respondeu Draco se sentando em sua própria cama.

— Entendi. — Falou Astória se levantando meia que tímida e indo até ele, se sentando de frente para ele que logo sorriu.

— Esta com vergonha? — Perguntou Draco sorrindo.

— Um pouco. — Respondeu Astória dando de ombros e olhando em volta, evitando o olhar dele, pode ouvir a risada dele e logo em seguida sentir as mãos dele segurando as suas, a puxando, ela olhou confusa pra ele e ele logo explicou.

— Senta aqui do meu lado. — Falou Draco indo mais para o canto da cama, deixando um espaço para que ela se sentasse, ela se sentou e os dois ficaram em silencio, a morena de repente sentiu frio, olhou para a janela do quarto e viu que estava aberta, dando abertura para que um vento frio entrasse no quarto.

Draco logo percebeu o frio dela e foi fechar a janela, percebeu também que mesmo com a janela fechada estava frio dentro do quarto, com um movimento de mão ela entendeu que era para ela se levantar, e foi o que ela fez, ele tirou a coberta e o travesseiro, se sentando e puxando Astória para se sentar ao seu lado, depois de já estarem sentados ele colocou a coberta por cima das pernas dos dois.

— Eu ainda acho estranho. — Falou Astória de repente.

— O que é estranho? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— Estar aqui com você, você mudou tanto ultimamente. — Respondeu Astória.

— Agradeço a você. — Falou Draco virando o rosto para ela, a mesma continuou a olhar pra frente e ele logo virou o rosto dela em sua direção, aproximando seus rostos e depois seus lábios em um beijo calmo que os possibilitava aproveitar cada movimento de língua e a respiração um do outro batendo contra seus rostos, sentir a maciez das línguas que se enrolavam e os arrepios que passavam por seus corpos a cada segundo.

Astória depositou uma de suas mãos no rosto dele, acariciando ali enquanto ele tinha os dedos em seu queixo, logo o beijo acabou e os dois ficaram ali, na mesma posição, com as testas coladas e ainda podendo sentir a respiração um do outro.

— Senta aqui. — Falou Draco abrindo as pernas e batendo no colchão, Astória mesmo receosa se sentou em meio as pernas dele, passando a coberta por cima de suas penas, sentiu Draco passar os braços em volta de sua cintura e a puxou, a fazendo se deitar em seu peito, ficando os dois aconchegados ali.

— Se eu dormir, você me acorda pra me levar pro meu dormitório, ta bom? — Perguntou Astória para Draco que sorriu.

— Tá bom. — Respondeu Draco beijando a curva do pescoço dela que logo sentiu um arrepio passar por seu corpo.

TEDDY E VIC

Teddy e Vic já estavam em seu próprio quarto na sala precisa, naquela noite cada um foi para seu quarto, diferente do dia anterior que ficaram um bom tempo juntos na sala, Teddy tinha vários pensamentos diferentes na cabeça, na noite anterior varias pessoas haviam questionados o fato de eles não terem filhos, a verdade era que ele pensava que nunca chegaria ser um pai tão bom quanto o seu, que mesmo tendo ficado tão pouco com ele, dera o carinho suficiente para que o carinho de Teddy por Remo e Tonks durasse para sempre, e também achava que não seria um pai tão bom quanto seu padrinho havia sido para James, Al e Lily.

Outro pensamento que passava por sua mente era o fato de Arthur Weasley estar trabalhando de noite, ele temia que aquela noite fosse a que Arthur seria atacado por uma cobra, e com toda a mudança que havia acontecido, Harry não conseguisse ver o ataque e não conseguisse avisar.

— Amor. — Chamou Vic o marido que estava sentado na cama, olhando para o nada, ela sabia muito bem que ele estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos — No que esta pensando? — Perguntou Vic mexendo nos cabelos dele que naquele momento estavam pretos.

— Não é nada. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Você pode tentar mentir para qualquer pessoa, menos para mim e para o tio Harry. Anda logo, me conta o que penetrou na sua mente e não quer sair. — Falou Vic como sempre carinhosa.

Teddy soltou um longo suspiro, não conseguiria mentir para ela.

— Vic, acha que algum dia eu serei um bom pai? — Perguntou Teddy percebendo que no mesmo instante que ele perguntou ela parou de fazer carinho em seus cabelos.

— Teddy, você sabe que para ser um bom pai você tem que fazer escolhas certas e fazer escolhas erradas, acho que apenas com a pratica você pode saber, mas também podemos perceber que um homem será um bom pai por sua personalidade, sabe, pai que é pai nunca aceitaria para seus filhos que algo ruim que aconteceu com você acontecesse com eles, por exemplo, você não passou tanto tempo com seu pai, o que você faria quanto a isso para seus filhos? — Perguntou Vic para Teddy que parou um bom tempo para pensar.

— Seria o mais presente possível. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Exatamente, outra coisa, você aprende com os filhos, quer dizer, minha mãe disse isso, por exemplo, você tem dois filhos, como tio Rony, seus filhos são diferentes, mesmo sendo irmãos não da pra ter certeza que você será um bom pai pra eles, por exemplo, o tio Rony parece ser um pouco mais companheiro quanto a Rose, enquanto tia Hermione com o Hugo, e sabe por quê? Porque Hugo e Rose são parecidos com eles, então tia Hermione pode saber qual reação Hugo terá para algo por que ele é parecido com tio Rony e vice versa. — Falou Vic — Ficou muito confuso ou você entendeu? — Perguntou Vic rindo para ele que logo riu.

— Entendi bem, foi um pouco complicado, mas deu pra entender. — Falou Teddy se levantando e sorrindo, ele a beijou — Acha que estamos prontos para ter filhos? — Perguntou Teddy fazendo-a sorrir largamente antes de responder.

— As vezes eu penso que planejar um filho não dar certo, a única coisa que tem que ter é dinheiro para sustentar o bebê, ainda mais que eu não irei poder trabalhar, você não vai poder trabalhar tanto. — Falou Vic.

— Entendo, continua. — Falou Teddy para ela que sorriu mais.

— Mas é que eu prefiro que aconteça, o que todo mundo precisa pra ter um filho nós temos, dinheiro de sobra, o suficiente para nos sustentar, sabe que eu prefiro surpresas. — Falou Vic sorrindo.

Teddy sorriu e antes que Vic pudesse raciocinar o sorriso malicioso que ele colocou em seu próprio rosto ela foi erguida no ar, como no dia em que se casou, que ele a carregou até o quarto com ela nos braços, ele a levou até a cama e a deitou ali.

— Infelizmente não poderemos treinar em fazer um bebê, mas você vai dormir. — Falou Teddy indo até o banheiro, ela o seguiu confusa.

— Como assim _eu _vou dormir? Aonde você vai Teddy Lupin? — Perguntou Vic o vendo escovar os dentes.

— Não vou demorar, quando eu voltar, eu conto a você ou você já saberá. — Falou Teddy terminando de escovar os dentes e a levando mais uma vez a cama.

— Me responde aonde você vai? — Perguntou Vic o jogando na cama e se sentando em cima da barriga durinha dele, ele sorriu antes de responder.

— Confia em mim, prometo que volto pra você, não terá nenhuma mulher envolvida, e eu não tenho certeza do que farei, irei apenas observar para ter certeza que tudo ficara bem. — Falou Teddy se sentando com Vic em seu colo.

— Teddy, o que você vai fazer? Sabe que não podemos nos interferir nessa história de mudar o futuro. — Falou Vic para o marido que fez um leve carinho em seu rosto.

— Não vou me interferir, é apenas para ter certeza de que tudo ficara bem, confia em mim. — Falou Teddy encostando sua testa na dela, dando vários selinhos nela.

— Eu... Confio... Mas... Tenho... Medo... — Falava Vic em meio aos selinhos.

— Medo do que? — Perguntou Teddy confuso.

— Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com você, não quero correr o risco de ficar sem você, me promete que não vai me deixar, promete que vai ficar bem e que daqui no máximo algumas horas irá voltar pra mim. — Falou Vic já sentindo lagrimas escorrer por seu rosto.

— Prometo, daqui a pouco estarei aqui pra dormir com você, pra passar o resto da minha vida com você, só confia em mim, só preciso ter certeza de que tudo ficara bem. — Falou Teddy secando as lagrimas que desciam por seu rosto.

— Como _eu _posso ter certeza que você ficara bem? — Perguntou Vic.

— Apenas confia em mim, por favor. — Pediu Teddy a abraçando forte.

— Qualquer coisa no mesmo momento você me manda um patrono me pedindo ajuda, Teddy me prometa que não irá deixar de pedir minha ajuda por medo de que eu me machuque, me promete. — Falou Vic.

— Prometo, prometo que se caso eu precisar de ajuda eu lhe chamarei, mas fica calma, dorme que assim você nem irá perceber o tempo que eu fiquei longe, só vai se lembrar que eu sai ao sentir eu me deitar aqui na cama com você, vai dormir meu amor. — Falou Teddy a deitando na cama e a cobrindo com o cobertor, ele se aproximou para se despedir e a beijou, mas ela logo colocou uma mão na nuca dele e o puxou para mais perto, intensificando o beijo, logo que o beijou terminou ele deu uns últimos selinhos pelo rosto dela e saiu do quarto a deixando ali.

RONY E HERMIONE

Rony e Hermione estavam sentados um pouco mais afastados dos outros, ultimamente eles não haviam tido um momento a sós, era sempre em companhia dos amigos.

Os dois conversavam e sorriam, Hermione as vezes deixava uma lagrima descer por seu rosto ao se lembrar do que Harry teria que fazer, do tamanho do sacrifício que teria que realizar.

— Ei, esquece aquilo, vai dar tudo certo. — Falou Rony secando as lagrimas que escorriam pelo rosto da castanha que sorriu fraco e assentiu para o namorado.

— Mas é que, é uma coisa tão horrível que eu não consigo esquecer, Harry é como se fosse um irmão para mim, como se fosse não, ele _é_ meu irmão, e saber que ele pode ir para sempre... — Falou Hermione não conseguindo terminar de falar.

Rony logo secou as lagrimas que desciam pelo rosto dela e o aproximou para perto do seu, sentindo a respiração dela em seu rosto e colando suas testas uma na outra.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — Falou Rony beijando as bochechas dela que sorriu.

— O que eu faria sem você em. — Falou Hermione sorrindo e mexendo nos cabelos ruivos dele que sorriu.

— A minutos atrás o que você disse foi o mesmo que dizer o que faria sem o Harry. — Falou Rony rindo.

— É que são sentimentos diferentes, Harry é meu amigo, meu irmão e você é outra coisa, é mais que ele. — Falou Hermione sorrindo, ela percebera que ele falara daquele jeito apenas por brincadeira, sem nenhum ciúme.

— O mesmo sentimento que a Gina sente pelo Harry? — Perguntou Rony aproximando sua cadeira para mais perto da dela, ainda aproveitando a sensação de estarem tão pertos.

— Exatamente. — Respondeu Hermione aproximando mais seus lábios e logo o beijando, como sempre ele pedira a passagem com a língua e ela logo concedeu, se beijavam lentamente e ao mesmo tempo intensamente, prestavam tanta atenção na sensação daquele beijo que nem ao menos perceberam que a maioria do salão comunal havia parado de fazer o que estavam fazendo para prestar atenção neles.

— Que beijão em. — Falou Fred alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem e assim que Rony e Hermione ouviram pararam o beijo e Hermione ficou vermelha, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

— Vão pra outro lugar. — Falou Jorge rindo da cara de bravo que Rony olhou pra ele.

— _Bem que eu queria. _— Sussurrou Rony dando de ombros, Hermione escutou e sorriu, batendo nele logo em seguida, em forma de repreendê-lo.

— _Rony. — _Sussurrou Hermione para o namorado que riu.

— O que foi? Eu só disse a verdade. — Falou Rony dando de ombros rindo.

— Engraçadinho. — Falou Hermione rindo e voltando a beijá-lo, como o beijo anterior, mas não ligando se tinha ou não gente em volta deles, os olhando.

— Alguém censura isso, Hermione não esta vendo que tem crianças no recinto? — Perguntou Fred II rindo, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu ao ver Hermione nem ligar para o que ele disse, apenas viu ela mostrar o dedo do meio e continuar o beijo com o namorado que nem ao menos percebera a reação dela, o beijo até que duraria mais tempo, mas o casal ouviu o quadro do salão ser aberto e por isso acabaram com o beijo e por sorte fizeram isso, já que quem acabara de entrar na torre fora a Prof. Minerva.

— Todos os alunos para seus respectivos dormitórios, nada de irem dormir mais tarde hoje. — Falou Minerva para todos que fizeram som de desagrado e assim subiram para seus dormitórios, os casais tentavam dar um beijo o mais rápido possível, antes que Minerva pudesse reclamar eles interrompiam o beijo e subiam logo em seguida.

Já no dormitório feminino, Helena olhava para os cantos, maravilhada.

— Aqui é bem lindo mesmo. — Falou Helena sorrindo ao olhar cada detalhe do quarto.

— E então, você tem roupa de dormir? — Perguntou Cath para Helena que logo depois de pensar um pouco fez uma careta — Vejo que não, vem cá, eu tenho uma roupa pra você, tudo bem que você tem mais seio que eu né, você praticamente me humilha. — Falou Cath rindo ao ver a morena sorrir.

— Olha quem fala, eu posso até ter seios médios, mas seus cabelos são lindos. — Falou Helena indo até Cath e mexendo nos cabelos loiros dela — Eu tenho uma paixão por cabelos, sério mesmo, quando eu vi a Gina, confesso que quase babei, é lindo mesmo, o da Hermione nem se fala, com uns cachos meios lisos meios ondulados, da Rose também, que é uma mistura meia que Hermione e Gina né, cachos lisos e ao mesmo tempo ondulados e ruivos. — Falou Helena sorrindo enquanto olhava para cada uma das meninas que sorria.

— Então, foi difícil aprender Inglês? — Perguntou Rose.

— Um pouco, ainda mais porque pra eu conseguir falar, demorou de três a cinco anos né. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Eu sempre tive vontade de aprender Português, sorte da Elliz que desde pequena fala Português, a mãe dela preferiu que ela dissesse as primeiras palavras em português e que depois aprendesse inglês, já que aprender português é mais difícil. — Falou Rose para a prima que no momento trocava de roupa.

— Aqui esta. — Falou Cath jogando uma camisola para Helena que logo que olhou os detalhes sorriu.

— Pelo jeito eu não sou a única que gosta de roupas mais adultas. — Falou Helena sorrindo indo até o banheiro.

— Ei, só tem menina aqui, pode se trocar aqui mesmo. — Falou Lily confusa.

— Eu sou um pouco tímida, desculpas, mas é que é novidade demais a minha convivência com vocês. — Falou Helena voltando a ir para o banheiro e logo em seguida se trocando.

Lysa ouviu o barulho de um celular e logo foi até sua parte do guarda roupa, revirando suas roupas atrás do celular, assim que olhou para o visor do celular soltou um longo suspiro, era Daniel.

— Diga. — Falou ela com o celular no ouvido.

— _Boa noite, e então, quanto tempo não nos falamos. — _Falou Daniel do outro lado da linha.

— É que eu estou viajando. — Falou Lysa se virando para o lado contrario das meninas que olhavam para ela curiosas.

— _Há entendo, viajando com quem? _— Perguntou Daniel.

— Viajando com os Weasley. — Respondeu Lysa preferindo não dizer Potter.

— _Sei e com Weasley você quer dizer James Potter? _— Perguntou Daniel.

— Daniel, diga logo o que você quer, pegue um atalho e chegue logo ao assunto. — Falou Lysa já ficando sem paciência.

— _Só quero saber se é verdade se você saiu com o Potter esses dias, qual é né Lysa, ainda não entendeu qual é jogo dele? Não entendeu que ele quer fazer com você o mesmo que fez com as outras meninas? _— Perguntou Daniel.

— E o que ele vai fazer comigo? O que ele vai fazer que já fez com as outras meninas? — Perguntou Lysa.

— _Não seja ingênua, ele não te ama, apenas lhe deseja, vai se entregar para alguém que nem ao menos te ama? Faça isso e você será como as outras. _— Falou Daniel sorrindo por trás do telefone.

— Daniel, me deixa em paz, deixa que eu cuido da minha vida, pode deixar que eu sei me cuidar, e quem lhe contou que eu sai com ele? — Perguntou Lysa.

— _A Molly, a vi hoje e ela me contou. _— Respondeu Daniel.

— Tudo bem, agora não precisa se preocupar comigo, pode deixar que eu sei me cuidar. — Falou Lysa encerrando a ligação — Eu vou matar a Molly. — Falou Lysa fechando os punhos de raiva.

— O que ela fez? — Perguntou Dominique que conhecia muito bem a prima.

— Contou ao Daniel que eu sai com o James. — Respondeu Lysa.

— Há, a Molly as vezes fala o que não deve, mas Lysa isso aconteceria de qualquer forma, o mundo inteiro pode saber, mas você não tem que se importar, se importe apenas com você e com o James, deixa todo o resto de lado. — Falou Dominique dando de ombros.

— Eu sei que devo fazer isso, mas é que me envolver com alguém não estava em meus planos, ainda mais com o James, sabem que eu não o suporto com aquelas meninas. — Falou Lysa se jogando na própria cama.

— Mas eu tenho certeza que ele pode mudar se você o ajudar, ele nunca mudou antes porque nunca teve um interesse maior por nenhuma das meninas, é por isso que ele é assim até hoje, só dê uma chance a ele e tudo vai se resolver. — Falou Lily.

— Mas fique avisada, muitas meninas irão querer se interferir entre vocês, então se ligue, não tome decisões precipitadas, recomendo que converse com James quanto a tudo o que acontecer, se souber que algo de errado esta acontecendo, espere um tempo para ter certeza de que esta acontecendo mesmo. — Falou Elliz se trocando e se deitando.

Logo Helena saiu do banheiro vestindo uma camisola leve, olhou para os lados.

— Então, onde será que eu vou dormir? — Perguntou Helena.

— Olha aquelas camas estão vazias, uma é sua e a outra provavelmente é a de Dominique. — Falou Roxanne apontando para duas camas um pouco afastadas.

— Pode escolher Helena, eu fico com a que restar, é tudo igual mesmo. — Falou Dominique dando de ombros, Helena foi na cama que estava ao lado da de Lily enquanto Dominique na cama que estava por ultimo.

Logo em seguida todos se deitaram e dormiram.

DORMITÓRIO MASCULINO SALÃO COMUNAL DA SONSERINA

Draco e Astória continuavam da mesma maneira, ela deitada com as costas no peito do loiro enquanto ele a abraçava por volta da cintura, a aconchegando entre os braços, a menina por vezes se mexia, já fazia um tempo que ela caíra no sono.

Draco levou um leve susto ao ver a porta do dormitório ser aberto, mas logo soltou um leve suspiro de alivio ao ver que era Snape olhando dele para Astória que continuava dormindo.

— Acho que sua namorada já deveria estar no próprio dormitório. — Falou Snape como um recado de que queria conversar a sós com ele.

— Pode falar o que quer, Astória não vai ouvir, na verdade ela esta dormindo a muito tempo já. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Tudo bem então, eu posso falar, mas não me culpe caso a Minerva souber que essa menina não esta no dormitório dela. — Falou Snape.

Draco soltou um longo suspiro, saberia que não se daria bem se Minerva soubesse que Astória cochilou em seu dormitório, ainda mais que estava apenas com ele ali.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Draco se ajeitando na cama — Astória acorda. — Falou Draco cutucando ela, a mesma nem deu sinal de que estava acordada, cutucou mais algumas vezes até poder senti-la se mexer.

— Só mais cinco minutos. — Falou Astória voltando a cochilar.

— Você tem que ir para seu dormitório, já esta tarde, levanta. — Falou Draco se levantando ao ver que ela já estava se espreguiçando, logo que ela viu Snape parado na porta do dormitório congelou — Não liga para ele, vamos. — Falou Draco a levantando.

A menina saiu do dormitório corada de vergonha por ter sido pega no dormitório de Draco pelo diretor da Sonserina, eles desceram as escadas e Draco a levou até a escada do dormitório feminino, ela já estava subindo quando ele a segurou pela mão e a puxou, a fazendo ficar de frente para ela.

— Esta com vergonha. — Falou Draco rindo a segurando pela cintura, a morena já estava no primeiro degrau da escada, por isso estava quase que na mesma altura que ele.

— É claro né Draco, eu fui pega pelo Snape no _seu_ dormitório. — Falou Astória brava.

— Não precisa ficar assim, eu dou um jeito naquilo. — Falou Draco rindo.

— Tudo bem, boa noite. — Falou Astória, ela iria voltar a subir de novo, mas ele a puxou mais uma vez.

— Um beijo de despedida seria bom. — Falou Draco sorrindo para ela que também sorriu — _Só um. _— Sussurrou Draco antes de a abraçar pela cintura e a puxar para mais perto de si, de começo ele apenas aproximou seu nariz do dela, podendo-a ver quase de olhos fechados já, deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela e por fim juntou seus lábios, pedindo passagem com a língua logo em seguida, assim que ela concedeu ele adentrou sua língua na boca dela, a procura da língua macia dela que logo foi achada, ela assim que sentiu o beijo ficar mais intenso colocou suas mãos nos cabelos lisos dele, o bagunçando com os dedos e os puxando algumas vezes, no mesmo instante que ela puxava os cabelos loiro ele apertava sua cintura com as mãos.

— _Tenho que ir. _— Sussurrou Astória sem ar, após encerrar o beijo.

— _Só mais um pouco. — _Falou Draco a beijando mais uma vez, mas antes que o beijo se intensificasse mais os dois puderam ouvir alguém pigarrear, e ao se separarem puderam ver Snape no primeiro degrau da escada do dormitório masculino, ele parecia estar impaciente.

— _Ele esta te esperando. _— Sussurrou Astória sorrindo vermelha.

— _Vai amanha de manhã no meu dormitório. _— Pediu Draco fazendo a morena ficar confusa.

— _Porque? Quer dizer, pra que? _— Perguntou Astória ainda confusa.

— _Provavelmente será o único momento que poderemos nos ver, seu pai vai vir aqui e você vai passar o tempo com ele, então podemos nos ver de manhã._ — Explicou Draco ainda sussurrando.

— _Tudo bem, agora vai. _— Falou Astória por fim subindo as escadas e deixando Draco ali, ele soltou um longo suspiro ao ver Snape ainda o esperando, o que será que o professor queria com ele?

Draco subiu para seu próprio dormitório com Snape atrás de si, ao entrar e ir para sua cama ouviu a porta ser fechada e Snape entrar no dormitório, o olhando.

— E então, o que quer? — Perguntou Draco.

— Imagino que soube. — Falou Snape.

— O que? Que você se finge de ruim? Sim, eu já sei disso, que você ama uma nascida trouxa, e ainda por cima a mãe do Potter? Sim eu já sei, parece que eu finalmente sei quem meu padrinho é realmente. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

(Autora aqui: Eu não tenho certeza se Snape é padrinho do Draco, mas aqui ele vai ser, e será explicado do porque de eu ter escolhido ele para ser o padrinho)

— Porque acha que sua mãe escolheu a mim para ser seu padrinho? — Perguntou Snape.

— Porque acha que eu perguntaria isso a ela? E sabe qual é minha maior raiva, o jeito que falou da Astória aquele dia, pra que falar das pessoas friamente se você ama uma pessoa que é nascida trouxa? — Perguntou Draco.

— Você já deveria saber o fundamental de um comensal da morte é ser frio com pessoas que não sejam sangue puro ou mestiços, quer dizer, dependendo do mestiço. — Falou Snape.

— Então você vive por ai protegendo o Potter? — Perguntou Draco.

— Sim, mas não por vontade própria. — Respondeu Snape.

— Pelo que eu sei, ninguém te obrigou a protegê-lo, você o protege por causa da mãe dele, isso não quer dizer que você faz isso obrigado. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Eu não sou o único que finjo ser leal a Voldemort, eu sempre soube de Régulos Black, e ele soube mais ainda de mim quando me viu uma vez observando a Lily. — Falou Snape — Ele soube que eu poderia desistir de ser um comensal, e sabia que isso iria acontecer. — Falou Snape — E sua mãe também esta ajudando Dumbledore ultimamente. — Falou Snape.

— O que? Minha mãe? O que vocês têm na cabeça? — Perguntou Draco.

— Dumbledore prometeu a ela que protegeria você e ela caso acontecesse algo e dissessem que vocês estavam no meio, você mais que todos sabe que se algo acontecer com seu pai, também sobrara para você e para sua mãe. — Falou Snape.

— E quais as missões dela ultimamente? — Perguntou Draco.

— Ela não é como eu que me coloco em qualquer perigo que acontecer, Dumbledore pediu apenas que ela observasse, que tentasse arrancar tudo que fosse importante do seu pai, uma tarefa simples, ela conheceu Catherine e Scorpius. — Falou Snape.

— E o que achou deles? — Perguntou Draco.

— Bom, ela saiu com eles no dia em que o conheceu, foi dar uma volta com eles no mundo trouxa. — Respondeu Snape.

— Entendi, só veio aqui para isso? — Perguntou Draco.

— Não, eu quero saber o que aconteceu na leitura. — Falou Snape.

— Nada de importante, apenas ouvimos alguns momentos de você e da mãe do Potter na leitura. — Falou Draco.

— O nome dela é Lily. — Falou Snape para Draco que assentiu.

— Isso, sua infância com a _Lily_, como você conheceu o Potter e o Black, como odiava o Potter, como percebeu qual era o segredo do Lupin, depois como a sua amizade com ela se acabou, depois ouvimos você escutar a profecia, pedir um favor a Dumbledore, depois soubemos que a Lily morreu e você recebeu a missão de proteger o Potter, ouvimos também varias conversas entre você e Dumbledore, resumindo ouvimos varias coisas que no final resultaram em que Potter é uma Horcrux. — Falou Draco causando surpresa em Snape.

— Então, se ele é uma Horcrux, ele tem que morrer? — Perguntou Snape para Draco que assentiu — Depois de todo o meu esforço ele tem que morrer? O protegi apenas para que chegasse o momento dele morrer? Como se criasse um porco que depois iria para o abate. — Falou Snape.

— Engraçado, foi a mesma coisa que você disse no livro, mas não se preocupe eu não irei dizer "_Então você finalmente se afeiçoou ao menino_". — Falou Draco em uma péssima imitação de Dumbledore — Foi o que Dumbledore disse. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Dumbledore só pode estar ficando maluco, eu? Me afeiçoar por aquele moleque? — Perguntou Snape mais para si mesmo do que para Draco.

— Seria legal se você fizesse a corça aparecer, mas não precisa não. — Falou Draco tirando com a cara de Snape que continuava chocado.

— O que disse? — Perguntou Snape.

— Todo mundo sabe que seu patrono é uma corça, que foi você que levou o Potter para aquele poço onde estava a espada. — Falou Draco — E eu achando que comensais da morte não conseguissem conjurar patronos.

— Sabe que eu não sou um verdadeiro comensal da morte. — Falou Snape — Vou indo. — Falou Snape já abrindo a porta do quarto.

— Ei, porque minha mãe escolheu você pra ser meu padrinho? — Perguntou Draco.

— Porque achou que se algo acontecesse com seu pai e ela, eu cuidaria de você. — Respondeu Snape — Reze pra que ninguém veja sua namorada aqui, e boa sorte com ela. — Falou Snape fechando a porta deixando Draco confuso para trás.

— Vai ser difícil se acostumar com esse novo Snape. — Falou Draco se deitando após desligar a luz que iluminava o quarto.

UMA HORA DEPOIS

Harry se via em meio a uma sala completamente escura, se arrastando ao chão ele adentrava cada vez mais a escuridão, ia silenciosamente até sua presa que ele sabia estar mais a frente, mas em meio ao caminho viu um grande lobo negro a sua frente o olhando atentamente, como se soubesse que a qualquer minuto ele atacaria, e isso não demorou para acontecer, em meio as tentativas de se desvencilhar e ao mesmo tempo atacar o lobo ele via cenas que faziam parte de momentos que acontecera a alguns dias atrás, em meio a pequena batalha que estava tendo com o lobo ele conseguiu enrolar sua calda na mão do lobo e em seguida ao apertar a calda em volta da mão do lobo pode escutar o barulho de ossos quebrando e logo em seguida um som de dor ser feito pelo lobo que se distanciou, já iria avançar pelo caminho quando viu um homem aparecer a sua frente, com a varinha em punho, ao ver que o homem iria fazer movimentos com a varinha ele recuou.

E ao tentar olhar para ver quem era o homem, ele sentou na cama, estava suado e ofegante, pegou os óculos no criado mudo e os colocou, percebendo que todos seus companheiros de quarto o olhavam assustados.

— Desculpe por ter acordado vocês. — Falou Harry soltando um longo suspiro.

— O que estava sonhando? — Perguntou James, ao olhar para o irmão percebeu que ele estava pensando no mesmo que ele.

— Um sonho maluco, eu estava em um lugar escuro, parecia o mesmo local em que eu estive sonhando ultimamente, também tinha uma porta preta e... — Harry não pode terminar, já que Al havia o interrompido.

— Leva ele, vou chamar papai. — Falou Al se levantando e procurando o celular em meio a sua parte do guarda roupa que estava um pouco bagunçado até demais.

— O que vocês estão falando? Foi apenas um sonho. — Falou Harry se jogando na cama.

— Levanta logo, você viu o vovô Arthur? — Perguntou James.

— Não, vi apenas um lobo e depois apareceu um homem, do que vocês estão falando? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Lembra quando souberam que o vovô Arthur seria atacado? Então, parece que isso era para acontecer hoje, temos que saber se ele esta bem, vamos para o escritório de Dumbledore, o Hugo chama as meninas. — Falou James saindo do quarto, ao ouvirem algo sobre Arthur, eles se levantaram e foram seguindo James que seguia para a saída do salão comunal.

Hugo se levantou e foi em direção do dormitório feminino, ficou um bom tempo apenas batendo na porta, até ser atendido por sua irmã com cara de sono.

— O que você quer Hugo? — Perguntou Rose mal humorada.

— Talvez o vovô Weasley foi atacado, _talvez_ não temos certeza, chama as meninas e vai para o escritório de Dumbledore, o Al já esta chamando o pai dele.

Não demorou muito e todos já estavam no escritório de Dumbledore, o diretor olhava atentamente para Harry que contava o que havia visto, havia pedido para que um dos seus quadros entrasse em contato com alguém de confiança, para que fosse atrás de Arthur.

Al tentava ligar para seus pais, mas sempre caia na caixa de mensagens.

— Não quer atender. — Falou Al.

— Liga de novo, eles devem estar dormindo. — Falou James para o irmão que assentiu e voltou a tentar ligar.

De repente a porta se abriu e por ela entrou Vic e os outros que dormiam na sala precisa, a loira aparentava estar bem preocupada.

— Conseguiram falar com o tio Harry? — Perguntou Vic preocupada.

— Não, Teddy costuma ter mais sorte, sempre quando liga eles atende. — Falou Al esperando que alguém atendesse ao telefone na casa de seu pai — Falando nisso, cadê ele? — Perguntou Al para a prima que nem ao menos tentou esconder a preocupação.

— Cadê ele? — Perguntou Tonks ao ver Vic ficar mais preocupada ainda.

— Eu não sei, ele disse que ia sair, mas que não iria demorar. — Falou Vic andando de um lado para o outro.

— Alô, pai? — Perguntou Al ao perceber que alguém havia atendido ao celular de seu pai.

— _Diga Al, o que esta acontecendo pra você me ligar a uma hora dessas, seu irmão explodiu alguma parte do castelo? — _Perguntou Harry do outro lado da linha.

— Não, não foi isso que aconteceu, é só que o Harry, quer dizer, sua versão adolescente ou sei lá teve um sonho estranho e acho que é melhor você vir pra cá pra conversar sobre isso, sem contar que o Teddy sumiu. — Falou Al.

— _Já estou indo, daqui 20min eu estarei ai. — _Falou Harry (adulto) do outro lado da linha encerrando a ligação logo em seguida.

— Daqui 20min ele estará aqui. — Falou Al se jogando em uma poltrona.

— Meu Merlin, então seria nessa noite que o Arthur seria atacado? Como será que ele esta? Esta ferido? Esta bem? — Perguntou Molly andando de um lado para o outro.

— Molly, se acalme ele esta bem, já recebi informações de que ele esta bem e de que esta vindo para cá, esta tão confuso quanto nós quanto a esse sonho que o Harry teve. — Falou Dumbledore.

Ficaram um bom tempo esperando que algo acontecesse, Vic rezava para que a qualquer momento Teddy entrasse pela porta explicando seu sumiço e Molly rezava para que Arthur chegasse logo, todos olharam esperançosos para a porta assim que a ouviram se abrir, mas se decepcionaram ao ver que era apenas Snape.

— Pra que me chamou Dumbledore? — Perguntou Snape para o diretor que de imediato não respondeu.

— Espere apenas um momento Severo, tenho que ter certeza que seus serviços serão necessários. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Achei que você tivesse decisões próprias, não que esperasse a decisão de alguém para me dar algum serviço. — Falou Snape não se importando das outras pessoas que estivessem ali.

— Só espero a certeza do pessoal do futuro. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Entendo que tem que ter certeza da pessoa que criou para que morresse no momento certo, um pouco cruel de sua parte, esperava isso de qualquer pessoa no mundo, menos de você. — Falou Snape.

— Então você já soube? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Sim, você não é o único que tem com quem conseguir informações. — Falou Snape.

Dumbledore naquele momento percebeu que não adiantaria discutir com Snape e por isso ficou em silencio, esperando que algo mais acontecesse, não demorou muito e um clarão atingiu o escritório e logo em seguida apareceu Gina e Harry (adultos), a ruiva carregava com sigo uma mochila.

— Você esta com uma cara horrível. — Falou Lily para o pai que logo se jogou em uma poltrona que apareceu depois dele fazer um aceno de varinha.

— Que horas são? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— São exatamente 02h30min da madrugada. — Falou Fernando olhando em seu relógio de pulso.

— Não dormimos nem 30min. — Falou Gina (adulta) coçando os olhos.

— O que estavam fazendo para demorar tanto para atender ao telefone? — Perguntou Al para o pai que primeiramente olhou para Gina (adulta) antes de responder.

— Dormindo. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Dormindo, sei. — Falou Fernando sorrindo largamente.

— Pelo menos eu posso fazer a vontade e não com medo de que o Gui saiba. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o sobrinho que fez uma careta e ao mesmo tempo corou — Há menino safado, eu nem ao menos falei e você já pensou. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo do menino que virou o rosto em direção a namorada que corou junto — Então, com que sonhou? Tudo bem que eu já sei, mas pode falar de qualquer jeito. — Falou Harry (adulto) deitando a cabeça na mesa do diretor.

— Bom, eu estava em um lugar escuro, uma sala que eu não pude ver o fim e parecia que eu já sabia para onde estava indo, em meio ao caminho eu... — Harry (adolescente) não pode terminar por ser interrompido por sua versão adulta.

— Encontrou com o Sr. Weasley, não precisa contar o resto que eu já sei. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Não, eu não me encontrei com o Sr. Weasley, eu me encontrei com um lobo preto, pareço ter machucado ele com a minha... Enfim e depois ele se transformou em um homem que eu não pude ver o rosto, na hora em que iria conseguir ver eu acordei. — Falou Harry (adolescente) causando uma forte surpresa em sua versão mais velha que ao ouvir a palavra lobo levantou a cabeça.

— Um lobo? Que cor mesmo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para o adolescente que logo respondeu.

— Preto e era o maior lobo que eu já havia visto na minha vida. — Respondeu Harry (adolescente).

— Cadê o Teddy? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) olhando para Vic que continuava a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Eu não sei, ele disse que ia sair, falou que precisava ter certeza de algo, disse que tinha que ter certeza de que ia ficar tudo bem, não me disse para onde ir. — Falou Vic sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas.

— Disse que o lobo se machucou, onde ele se machucou? Você viu? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) para Harry (adolescente) que logo respondeu.

— Na mão, se machucou na mão. — Respondeu Harry (adolescente).

— Eu já volto. — Falou Harry (adulto) se levantando, antes que alguém perguntasse onde ele iria, ele desaparatou causando uma forte rajada de vento pelo escritório, mas não forte o suficiente para jogar alguém longe.

— O que foi isso? — Perguntou Rony.

— Ele faz essas coisas, normalmente quando esta com pressa. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros, sabia que não era bom aparatar com o marido quando ele usava tanta pressa, já que a sensação de vomitar parece ser duplicada.

Não demorou muito e Harry (adulto) voltou, mas em sua companhia estavam Teddy e Arthur, Molly foi correndo para abraçar ao marido que estava confuso, enquanto Vic olhava brava para o marido, olhou para a mão dele que estava enfaixada, foi até ele e de propósito apertou os dedos dele.

— Ai Vic, estão quebrados. — Reclamou Teddy ao sentir a dor em seus dedos.

— Eu deveria quebrar mais coisas Teddy Remus Lupin, você acha o que? Que pode a qualquer minuto sair, sumir e me deixar preocupada? Em? — Perguntou Vic para o marido.

— Eu disse que voltaria. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— É, você disse, mas como teria certeza? — Perguntou Vic puxando o marido para uma cadeira e tirando a faixa que estava em volta de seus dedos com um pouco de brutalidade.

— Poderia ser mais sensível, mais calma, esta machucando. — Reclamou Teddy novamente.

— Eu não quero saber, você que foi um insensível, eu aqui morrendo de preocupação, e você lá né, nem imaginando o que eu estava passando aqui, o que você fez aqui? — Perguntou Vic se referindo a mão dele que a alguns segundos atrás estava enfaixada.

— Eu quebrei, todos os dedos. — Respondeu Teddy.

A loira foi executando feitiços em cada um dos dedos, até a mão dele já estar se movendo normalmente e ele não estar sentindo dor.

— Podem ir dormir, amanhã talvez eu explico. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Menos vocês dois, podem ficar aqui, você pode ficar também. — Falou Harry (adulto) apontando para Teddy e Harry (adolescente) e depois apontando para Snape que estava parado ao canto.

— Acha que eu sou o que para receber ordens? — Perguntou Snape birrento.

— Então não fique ué, pode ir. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Pai, posso te fazer uma pergunta? — Perguntou Lily para o pai que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Lily, deixa essas perguntas malucas para outra hora, sim? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para a filha que se sentiu magoada e no mesmo instante baixou o olhar.

— Não quer ficar aqui? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) percebendo a tristeza da filha, mas o marido que estava um pouco distraído não percebeu o jeito que a menina ficara.

— Não, estou com sono, boa noite mãe. — Falou Lily dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe e depois saindo, sem nem ao menos desejar boa noite ao pai que também não percebeu ter ficado sem boa noite.

— Boa noite. — Falou Gina (adulta) pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com sua filha, nunca a vira daquele jeito.

Depois que todos saíram, Dumbledore fechou a porta, ficaram apenas o diretor, Harry (adolescente), Teddy, Gina (adulta), Snape e Harry (adulto), os outros todos foram para seus devidos dormitórios.

— Vic vai me matar. — Falou Teddy mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, mas Gina (adulta) logo tratou de falar.

— Você queria o que? Você some, sem dizer nada, sem falar para onde ia, queria que ela ficasse calma. — Falou Gina (adulta) repreendendo o homem que no momento se sentia mais um menino que daria qualquer desculpa.

— Mas não era pra tanto né? Eu disse que ia voltar. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— A questão não é essa, imagine se fosse ela a ter ido, sabe muito bem que existia muito bem a possibilidade dela querer ir e ter te deixado aqui, entenda o lado dela. — Falou Gina (adulta) para Teddy que se sentia diminuir ali.

— Porque foi pra lá? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) ao afilhado que logo respondeu.

— Porque eu não tinha certeza de que ele iria ver alguma coisa, o futuro já esta sendo mudado, como eu poderia ter certeza que o vovô Arthur estaria bem? Eu tive que ir lá. — Respondeu Teddy gesticulando com as mãos.

— E porque não me chamou? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) seriamente.

— Como eu disse antes, eu não tinha certeza, como eu poderia te chamar para uma coisa que eu não tinha certeza? — Perguntou Teddy como se fosse obvio.

— A questão não é essa Teddy, você sabia muito bem que eu viria de qualquer jeito, tanto que eu estou aqui, eu nem dormi direito e estou aqui, não estou? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Esta, mas você sabe que eu não gosto de incomodar as pessoas pra nada. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Imagine se algo acontecesse com você, primeiramente eu me sentiria culpado, segundamente a sua vó me mataria, ela só não vai me matar se não souber que você quase perdeu todos os dedos. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Não vão contar a ela né? Ela vai ter um enfarto do coração se souber que eu me meti em confusão. — Falou Teddy quase suplicante.

— Ela pode ter sentido, as vezes as pessoas não precisam ouvir de outras pessoas que algo aconteceu, quando é uma pessoa especial, sente que alguma coisa esta errada, eu senti, e por isso cai nas escadas. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Mas se ela perguntar é só vocês negarem, ela vai achar que foi apenas um engano. — Falou Teddy.

— Sua vó é tão ingênua quanto a minha mãe, é claro que ela vai acreditar na gente. — Falou Gina (adulta) ironicamente.

— Do que vocês estão falando? O que aconteceu com ele? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) não entendendo nada.

— Ele quebrou os dedos, não viu? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) para o menino que assentiu.

— É simples, tudo o que você sonhou, aconteceu de verdade. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o adolescente que arregalou os olhos.

— Então, a conexão esta acontecendo? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) assustado, ao ouvir aquilo, Snape e Dumbledore ficaram mais atento a conversa.

— Sim, já esta acontecendo, o que você viu? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Estava horrível de se ver direito, um monte de cenas estavam se juntando, na minha frente mesmo, tinha uma hora que eu via todo mundo do futuro fazendo algo, tinha outra hora em que eu via a cobra atacando o lobo. — Falou Harry (adolescente) fazendo cara de confuso.

— Tem que dar um jeito nisso, Voldemort a qualquer momento pode perceber a conexão e vai tentar aprofundar mais isso, vai tentar ver as memórias dele, vai saber o que estão sabendo o que estão fazendo contra ele e irá poder saber sobre a leitura. — Falou Harry (adulto) a Dumbledore que assentiu.

— Quantas Horcrux destruíram até agora? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) ao diretor que logo respondeu.

— Apenas o anel. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Só aquela? Em que capitulo vocês estão? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Lemos o capitulo seguinte ao que você, quer dizer, eu, sei lá, que morreu. — Falou Harry (adolescente) que já estava ficando confuso com aquele negocio de existir mais de um dele.

— Leram tanto assim e até agora só destruíram uma Horcrux? Porque estão demorando tanto? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) olhando para Dumbledore.

— Eu ultimamente estive um pouco ocupado, estou tentando criar um acordo com o dono do Banco do Gringotes. — Falou Dumbledore se sentando em sua costumeira poltrona.

— Mas porque? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) confusa.

— Voce não quer que eu arrombe o Gringotes atrás da taça, né? — Perguntou Dumbledore como se fosse obvio.

— O Harry ajuda. — Falou Gina (adulta) rindo.

— Nem vem, estou tentando me manter longe de confusão. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Porque não destroem o medalhão? Sabem que só irão poder destruir ele com a ajuda dele. — Falou Harry (adulto) apontando para sua versão mais nova.

— Eu até havia esquecido isso. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— É normal se esquecer das coisas quando se tem namorada. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Mas quando se é casado, a primeira coisa a se esquecer é o dia do aniversario de casamento. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o marido que abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu não vou esquecer esse ano, tá bom? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para a esposa que riu.

— Eu sei que não, já que você se lembrou de marcar esse dia como lembrete no celular, ai quando for o dia ele vai despertar de manhã, dando tempo para você correr no shopping e comprar um presente. — Falou Gina (adulta) como se fosse obvio — Só não esquece de certas coisas porque se pratica quase todo dia. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o marido que abaixou a cabeça.

Snape se segurou para não rir, nunca vira um Potter ser humilhado tão bem, Gina (adulta) havia superado até mesmo Lily.

— Sugiro que comecem a destruir as Horcrux logo, e ensinar ele a fechar a mente. — Falou Harry (adulto), apontando para sua versão adolescente.

— Como farei isso? Estou cheio de tarefas, e você disse que não funcionou muito bem você ter tentado aprender com Severo. — Falou Dumbledore andando de um lado para o outro.

— O Harry ensina. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o marido que arregalou os olhos para ela,a ruiva logo tratou de falar — Você sim, quem melhor do que você para ensinar a si próprio Legilimencia, ou Oclumencia, sei lá. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— E quando quer que eu faça isso? Não estou tendo tempo nem para dormir. — Falou Harry (adulto) para a esposa que logo respondeu.

— Iremos dormir aqui hoje ué, amanhã você faz uma hora com ele, ou se não até o almoço e pronto, só isso, não temos nada para fazer no futuro mesmo. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— Meus planos para hoje não envolvia uma terceira pessoa. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros e abaixando a cabeça, encostando a testa na mesa.

— Vamos dormir, se eu dormir aqui, sentada, Harry você vai ter que me carregar no colo, porque se eu dormir, você sabe que eu não levanto por nada. — Falou Gina (adulta) se levantando.

— Vamos então, porque Gina, eu não consigo mais te carregar não. — Falou Harry (adulto) se levantando também, mas logo tratou de sorrir ao ver a cara de brava da esposa — É brincadeira.

— Vamos criança, levaremos você, para não correr o risco de se perder pelo castelo. — Falou Gina (adulta) para Harry (adolescente) que fez cara de bravo — Teddy, pode ir para seu quarto, sei que tem muito o que resolver com sua esposa. — Falou Gina (adulta) para Teddy que assentiu e saiu do escritório.

Harry (adolescente) odiava que o chamassem de criança, e tinha certeza que a ruiva sabia disso, decidiu apenas seguir eles, mas percebeu que fez a escolha errada ao ver o casal ao seu lado parecendo dois adolescentes que acabara de começar a namorar, estava segurando vela para os dois.

— Podem ir para o quarto de vocês, eu sei chegar ao dormitório sozinho. — Falou Harry (adolescente) parando no meio do caminho.

— Achei que nunca fosse falar, já estava ficando sem ideia para te irritar. — Falou Gina (adulta) rindo e voltando pelo caminho que a levaria para a sala precisa.

— Boa noite. — Falou Harry (adulto) para sua versão mais nova, antes de virar o corredor junto da esposa.

— Eu não mereço. — Falou Harry (adolescente) seguindo para o salão comunal da Grifinória, assim que atravessou o quadro foi direto para seu dormitório, encontrou todos dormindo e fez o mesmo que eles, depois de se jogar na própria cama, rezava para que não tivesse um sonho tão ruim quanto o outro.

QUARTO DE VIC E TEDDY

Teddy assim que saiu do escritório de Dumbledore começou a pensar no que falaria para a esposa, sabia que ela estava muito chateada, brava e triste com ele, sabia que ela estava sentindo todas aquelas emoções de uma vez, estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que só foi perceber que havia chegado a sala precisa quando se viu de frente para a parede do sétimo andar, pensou no lugar em que estava dormindo e logo a porta apareceu, subiu para seu quarto e ao entrar se deparou com sua esposa deitada e encolhida no canto, sabia que ela tentaria rejeitar tudo o que ele falaria, foi até o guarda roupa e pegou apenas uma calça de moletom, tirando a roupa que havia ido para o Ministério e colocando apenas a calça, foi até a cama e se deitou, de inicio colocou a mão na cintura da esposa, que logo tirou sua mão dali.

— Vic. — Chamou Teddy a esposa que logo respondeu.

— Vai dormir Teddy. — Falou Vic se encolhendo mais um pouco.

Teddy se sentiu um monstro ao ver sua esposa daquele jeito, como se fosse uma criança que tentava se desvencilhar do bicho papão, ou quando acabara de brigar com alguém importante e ia em busca da cama, a procura de conforto.

— Me escuta. — Falou Teddy a virando para si, teve que usar um pouco mais de força do que o esperado, ao vê-la de frente para si pode ver a lagrima que escorreu pelo rosto claro.

— Foi você que não me escutou antes de ir, você deve ser cego porque parece que não vê o jeito que eu fico quando você sai de uma hora pra outra, sem dar explicação nem nada, o que acha que eu senti ao perceber que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e você não estava aqui. — Falou Vic olhando nos olhos do marido.

Ele naquele momento voltou para sua forma normal, com os cabelos castanhos.

— Me desculpe, eu não queria te ver desse jeito, mas achei que se não falasse, você não descobriria e ficaria tudo bem. — Falou Teddy.

— É ainda pior, esta escondendo coisas de mim. — Falou Vic.

— Não estou escondendo, só não contei naquela hora porque sabia que ficaria assim, mas você sabe que eu contaria depois, você me conhece. — Falou Teddy limpando o rosto da loira.

— Como você pode pensar que irá me contar depois se nem sabe se iria sair vivo, Teddy olha no que você se meteu, quase perdeu os dedos, poderia ter sido pior. — Falou Vic desvencilhando o rosto das mãos dele, ela se sentou na cama, deixando que a coberta caísse até sua cintura, ele com um pouco de força, mas sem machucá-la, a trouxe para seu colo, a fazendo ficar de frente para si.

— Não fala isso, prometo que não faço mais, mas por favor para de chorar, para de chorar meu amor. — Falou Teddy levantando o rosto dela e secando as lagrimas, para logo em seguida a beijar, um beijo calmo.

Vic sabia que não teria mais o que falar, por isso correspondeu ao beijo, enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele e os braços em volta do pescoço dele, o puxando para mais perto de si, ela em meio ao beijo embrenhava uma das mãos nos fios de cabelo castanhos dele e com a outra mão apertava a camisa dele entre os dedos.

Logo em seguida que o beijo terminou, Teddy enlaçou a cintura dela com os braços e a puxou para si, enquanto ela ditava o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, ficaram um bom tempo naquela posição, a loira já estava com a respiração normal, seu coração já estava calmo, e mesmo que ela já estivesse bem, ele preferiu ficar daquele jeito, aproveitando o contato com a esposa, do mesmo jeito que ela.

— Vamos dormir. — Falou Teddy se deitando e levando a mulher junto ao peito, ela se arrumou na cama, tirando as pernas de volta da cintura dele, ficando deitada de lado, com os braços e o rosto deitado no peito dele, enquanto ele enlaçava a cintura fina dela, abraçando-a ali.

Não souberam quanto tempo ficaram ali, acordados, pensando na noite que haviam tido, um tempo depois Teddy percebeu que Vic havia dormido e logo dormiu também.

DORMITÓRIO DE ASTÓRIA

Astória acordou com o barulho de algo andando pelo quarto, assim que se levantou e se espreguiçou viu todas suas companheiras de quarto andando de um lado para o outro.

— Olha só, a Bela Adormecida acordou. — Falou Melissa.

— É, o que estava esperando para acordar? Esperando que o seu príncipe viesse aqui, te dar um beijo apaixonado e assim você acordaria? — Perguntou Nicole.

— Não enche vocês duas. — Falou Astória se jogando na cama.

— Vimos o seu príncipe encantado hoje, pelo jeito ele foi na cozinha e pegou algo para ir comer no quarto, porque não vai lá, tomar café com ele em. — Falou Melissa rindo.

— É talvez eu vá lá, lá eu poderia ter mais paz do que aqui. — Falou Astória se levantando e pegando uma roupa do dia a dia, indo para o banheiro, tomou um banho e se trocou, não deixando de pentear o cabelo, ao sair do banheiro não viu as duas companheiras de quarto.

Soltou um longo suspiro e foi para o salão comunal da Sonserina, ao chegar lá não viu ninguém, o dia devia estar bem ensolarado, para todos estarem fora do salão comunal, desceu as escadas e depois subiu as escadas que levaria aos dormitórios masculinos, por sorte não encontrou ninguém no corredor, foi até o quarto de Draco e bateu na porta, recebendo a confirmação para entrar, e ao fazer aquilo se deparou com Draco sentado em sua cama com uma bandeja cheia de comida em frente a si.

— Pelo jeito alguém dormiu demais. — Falou Draco sorrindo.

— Pelo jeito, alguém não que comer mais no grande salão. — Falou Astória indo até ele, mas não se esquecendo de fechar a porta atrás de si, ao ficar de frente pra ele, ele segurou sua mão e a puxou, a fazendo se abaixar, ficando com o rosto na altura do rosto dele, ela não pode pensar no que ele falaria até ele a beijar, um beijo simples e rápido.

— Senta ai. — Falou Draco apontando para o outro lado da cama, o que os separavam era a bandeja de comida, apenas isso — Quer comer? — Perguntou Draco.

— Isso é torta? Desde quando tem torta no café da manhã? — Perguntou Astória pegando o pedaço de torta que tinha em um pratinho separado.

— É só você ir na cozinha e pedir ué. — Respondeu Draco dando de ombros.

— O que o professor Snape conversou com você ontem? Ele brigou com você por eu estar aqui? — Perguntou Astória meio receosa.

— Não, apenas quis saber o que aconteceu na leitura mesmo. — Respondeu Draco dando de ombros.

— Me da um pouquinho? — Perguntou Astória olhando para o copo de suco que Draco segurava na mão, ele tomou um gole e entregou o copo a ela, que estava pela metade — Então, porque não foi para o grande salão, tomar café? — Perguntou Astória para Draco que primeiramente deu de ombros.

— Estou aproveitando a minha estadia nesse quarto vazio, acho que antes do ano letivo acabar eles colocam mais alguém para dormir aqui. — Respondeu Draco.

— Eu até gostaria de ter companheiras de quarto que não me enchem o saco. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

— Porque, o que elas fazem? — Perguntou Draco confusa.

— Elas são muito chata, me chamando de bela adormecida e dizendo que fico esperando que um certo príncipe vá me beijar e me acordar. — Falou Astória revirando os olhos.

Draco riu, mas logo parou ao ver o olhar fulminante que ela lançou para ele.

— Vamos terminar, tenho que levar a bandeja para a cozinha. — Falou Draco se levantando — Aproveitamos e passamos no grande salão, apenas esse pedaço de torta não vai encher sua barriga. — Falou Draco.

— Nossa, obrigado por ter me chamado de gulosa. — Falou Astória terminando a torta e se levantando.

— Desculpa. — Falou Draco a puxando para si e logo a beijando.

Astória enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco e assim o beijo se intensificou, Draco logo pediu passagem com a língua e ela é claro concedeu, o loiro no momento só se importava em aproveitar o beijo com a morena, que fazia o mesmo, a cada segundo um abraçava o outro, em forma de trazer o corpo do outro para mais perto de si.

— Acho melhor irmos. — Falou Astória se separando de Draco, sabia que se continuasse, seria difícil de se separarem depois.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Draco indo até sua cama e pegando a bandeja, de mãos dadas os dois seguiram para fora do dormitório, e logo em seguida para fora do salão comunal da Sonserina, e depois seguiram para a cozinha, sempre de mãos dadas, a morena contava como estava ansiosa para ver o pai naquele dia, não demorou muito e já estavam na cozinha.

— Draco, acho que vou pedir apenas um pedaço de bolo mesmo. — Falou Astória — Depois podemos seguir para o jardim. — Falou Astória para o loiro que assentiu.

— Pede uma garrafinha também, de suco ou de sei lá. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Astória indo até um elfo e pedindo um pedaço de bolo e um suco, esperaram alguns minutos até que o elfo fossem até eles, Astória não imaginava que o elfo daria um pedaço de bolo tão grande, mas também não ligou, pegou o bolo e a garrafinha de suco de laranja, junto de Draco seguiram para o jardim, e ao chegar lá encontraram uma arvore que fazia uma grande sombra e lá se sentaram, Draco olhava para frente, enquanto Astória apenas comia o bolo e tomava vários goles de suco.

— E então, como esta o bolo, criança? — Perguntou Draco rindo.

— O que foi? Porque perguntou desse jeito? — Perguntou Astória confusa.

— Porque você esta parecendo uma criança comendo. — Falou Draco rindo — Falando nisso, sua bochecha esta suja. — Falou Draco ainda rindo.

Astória ficou vermelha e logo tratou de limpar onde ele disse estar sujo.

— Engraçadinho. — Falou Astória ainda vermelha, pode ouvir a risada dele e sentir os dedos dele em seu queixo, virando seu rosto em direção a ele, o olhou e pode ver o sorriso dele e logo seus rostos se aproximaram, em um beijo simples e calmo, o loiro já ia aprofundar o beijo quando o silencio foi interrompido por um grito.

— ASTÓRIA. — Gritou Nicolas de longe, ele é claro havia visto toda a cena, o que assustou ao casal, Draco logo pensou que Nicolas fosse brigar com ele, ou ao menos tentar afastar Astória de perto dele — Vamos, preciso te levar para um lugar. — Falou Nicolas chegando perto deles.

— Tudo bem pai, mas tem que avisar a Dumbledore primeiramente, vai indo lá que eu não vou demorar para chegar lá. — Falou Astória para o pai que assentiu, logo que Nicolas estava longe, a morena olhou para Draco — Não achou que ele pudesse te bater a qualquer momento, né? — Perguntou Astória rindo da cara de Draco.

— Porque eu pensaria isso? — Perguntou Draco sorrindo amarelo.

— Tenho que ir Draco, tenho certeza que ele vai me perguntar o que esta acontecendo entre nós dois. — Falou Astória se levantando, e Draco se levantando ao lado.

— Tudo bem, te vejo mais tarde, e boa sorte com a surpresa. — Falou Draco sorrindo, pegando o prato de bolo e a garrafinha que estava quase no fim, a morena havia deixado as coisas no chão — Deixa que eu leve isso pra você. — Falou Draco se referindo ao prato e a garrafinha, ele já estava indo para longe quando Astória foi até ele e o virou de frente pra si.

— Parece que alguém se esqueceu de algo. — Falou Astória sorrindo e logo em seguida para a surpresa de Draco, ela o beijou, e ele é claro intensificou o beijo pedindo passagem com a língua que logo foi concedida, o loiro deixou o prato e a garrafinha caírem no chão e puxou Astória para mais perto de si, ela enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e claro o puxou para mais perto de si, apenas podiam aproveitar a sensação de terem os lábios junto ao outro, mas Astória logo teve que terminar com o beijo ao pensar que seu pai a qualquer momento pudesse aparecer ali — Tenho que ir, se não meu pai vai vir mesmo atrás de nós e tenho certeza que ele estará bravo. — Falou Astória rindo.

— Tudo bem, quando voltar me procura, se eu não estiver no meu dormitório eu estarei na torre de Astronomia. — Falou Draco se abaixando e pegando as coisas que estavam no chão, por sorte o prato não havia quebrado, já que havia caído na grama fofa — Até mais tarde. — Falou Draco dando um ultimo beijo nos lábios dela.

— Até. — Falou Astória sorrindo e logo em seguida saindo correndo, antes que ele pudesse a perder de vista, ela se virou e deu um ultimo tchau, antes de entrar pela grande entrada do castelo.

Draco logo que já não a viu mais, seguiu para a cozinha, pensava no que poderia fazer durante a tarde, sem Astória por perto.

Logo que acordou, Harry (adulto) pensou em como ajudaria sua versão mais nova em aperfeiçoar a oclumencia, olhou para a esposa que continuava a dormir deitada em seu peito, ficou a admirando, não soube quanto tempo ficou apenas observando, mas logo depois percebeu que a ruiva estava acordando.

— Acordado a muito tempo? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) coçando os olhos.

— Bom dia pra você também, e sim, estou acordado já faz um tempo. — Respondeu Harry a abraçando pela cintura, fazendo a ruiva voltar a deitar em seu peito, já que ela já estava se sentando na cama.

— E o que esta martelando em sua cabeça? No que esta pensando? — Perguntou Gina sorrindo pra ele.

— Como eu vou ajudar aquele menino a aperfeiçoar oclumencia, eu quase morri pra conseguir. — Falou Harry fazendo uma careta.

— Com quem você aprendeu mesmo? — Perguntou Gina.

— Com o Kingsley, ele disse que se eu aprendesse ao menos o básico, conseguiria aperfeiçoar com o tempo, também tive alguns conselhos do quadro de Dumbledore e de Snape. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— E quais foram esses conselhos? — Perguntou Gina.

Harry no momento em que ouviu aquilo, sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

— Esta com vergonha porque? Conta pra mim. — Falou Gina se apoiando no peito dele, ficando com o rosto a centímetros de distancia do moreno.

— Imagine-se no meu lugar, imagine-se um menino que tem cinco cunhados e um sogro que finge não ter ciúmes da filha, imagine seu pai praticando oclumencia em mim, e vendo o que fazíamos no Largo Grimmauld. — Explicou Harry podendo ouvir muito bem a risada de Gina.

— Então, você teve que imaginar que meu pai estava entrando na sua mente e que tinha que fechar a mente instantaneamente, só pra ele não ver aquilo? — Perguntou Gina ainda rindo.

— Exatamente. — Respondeu Harry — Você se acha muito engraçada, né Dona Gina Potter. — Falou Harry olhando sério pra ela.

— Vai dizer que não é engraçado. — Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— Não para você né, não era você que poderia morrer a qualquer momento se um de seus irmãos soubesse o que fazíamos, imagino que eles pensem que você casou virgem. — Falou Harry rindo.

— Bom, deixando o momento engraçado de lado, porque não tenta usar essa teoria com o seu eu adolescente? — Perguntou Gina sorrindo para Harry que logo respondeu.

— Gina, ele tem 15 e você 14, o que ele esconderia? — Perguntou Harry — Não tem nada vergonhoso que fizemos nessa idade. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Vai saber, lembra que no terceiro ano eu quase cai no seu colo? Podemos usar isso como exemplo, e o que deixamos de fazer nessa idade, eles podem ter feito, claro nada exagerado, mas ao menos algo que ele queira esconder do meu pai e dos meus irmãos. — Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— Tem certeza que daria certo? — Perguntou Harry para a esposa que sorriu e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios, ele é claro tentaria beijá-la mais intensamente, mas a ideia não deu muito certo quando o celular dele começou a tocar.

— Quem deve ser? — Perguntou Gina.

— Eu vou ver. — Falou Harry se sentando e se esticando para pegar o celular que estava no criado mudo ao lado da cama — Não é que o sinal pega bem aqui. — Falou Harry rindo e atendendo o telefone — Diga, agora? Tudo bem, se arruma ai que eu já irei buscar você, sim eu já estou no passado, tudo bem, tchau. — Falou Harry encerrando a ligação, colocando o celular no criado mudo e logo em seguida se deitando, puxando a ruiva novamente para a cama ao ver que ela se levantaria.

— Quem era? — Perguntou Gina.

— Seu irmão Percy, pediu para mim ir buscar ele, ele quer vir aqui. — Respondeu Harry.

— Há tá, achei que fosse uma amante. — Falou Gina sorrindo, e ele percebeu que ela estava apenas brincando, pegou a mão que continha a aliança de casamento e tirou a aliança.

— Quem sabe eu esteja precisando de uma, quer ser minha amante? — Perguntou Harry rindo.

— Engraçadinho, mas vou pensar no seu caso. — Falou Gina rindo — Mas temos que levantar, preciso de um banho e pelo que eu vejo, o seu dia vai ser bem corrido. — Falou Gina se levantando.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Harry se levantando logo em seguida.

Já no escritório do diretor de Hogwarts, Dumbledore estava sentado em sua costumeira poltrona, pensava em o que fazer, aquele dia era o dia em que o duende, dono do Banco Gringotes, disse que mandaria a carta como resposta, estava ansioso para saber qual seria a resposta.

— O que quer, Dumbledore? — Perguntou Snape entrando no escritório sem bater, ele ainda estava meio que emburrado.

— Preciso de um trabalho seu. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Pode pedir a outra pessoa, peça ao Black. — Falou Snape.

— Severo, não comece, sabe que estou tentando manter Sirius longe de confusão, mesmo que esse trabalho seja aqui mesmo em Hogwarts. — Falou Dumbledore.

— É claro, se for pra morrer, que seja eu no lugar dele. — Falou Snape revirando os olhos.

— Tudo bem, se não quer mais me ajudar, pode ir, mas saiba Severo, você sabe muito bem que apenas compartilho o que sei com pessoas que me ajudam. — Falou Dumbledore dando de ombros.

Snape se sentiu vencido.

— Bom, vejo que mudou de ideia, quero que vá a sala precisa e faça o mesmo que Harry fez ao ir atrás da Horcrux que é o Diadema, precisamos muito começar a destruir as Horcrux. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Porque não pede ao herói do futuro? — Perguntou Snape.

— Ele já esta ocupado, vai ensinar ao menino a oclumencia, já que quando você ensinou, não deu certo, imagino que você não queira que o menino entre na sua mente e saiba do seu desagradável dia no quinto ano. — Falou Dumbledore — E quanto a Voldemort, quais são os planos dele? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Esta meio que equivocado com o que aconteceu a noite passada, ele sabe que já estavam o esperando, que não foi um simples acaso um lobo estar no Ministério. — Falou Snape.

— E ele desconfia que seja o Sr. Lupin? — Perguntou Dumbledore a Snape que logo respondeu.

— Para a sorte do menino não, mas mesmo que soubesse, não poderia saber, afinal o menino é Metamorfo. — Respondeu Snape.

— Fico feliz, se Tonks quase teve um ataque ontem, apenas por ele ter sumido. — Falou Dumbledore.

Antes que algum dos dois pudesse dizer algo, escutaram batidas na porta.

— Pode entrar. — Falou Dumbledore — Continue aqui, Severo. — Falou Dumbledore ao professor que já iria sair do escritório — Há, bom dia Sr. Greengrass, em que posso ajudá-lo? — Perguntou Dumbledore bem humorado.

— Eu gostaria de informar que levarei minha filha comigo, e quero pedir permissão para levar o garoto Scorpius Malfoy e a irmã dele. — Falou Nicolas.

— Bom, não quero que me entenda mal, mas é que preciso falar com os pais deles, para pedir permissão, você poderia esperar apenas um tempo, falarei com alguém que me ajude a me comunicar com os pais deles e assim você pode os levar, apenas regras da escola, mesmo que eu seja o diretor, não posso abrir exceções. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Eu entendo, posso esperar. — Falou Nicolas.

Antes que Dumbledore pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, puderam ouvir batidas na porta mais uma vez, Dumbledore deu a permissão para a pessoa entrar e logo que a porta foi aberta puderam ver Astória.

— Vocês dois podem me acompanhar, imagino que nesse meio tempo em que me comunico com o futuro, você queira falar com seus futuros netos. — Falou Dumbledore se levantando.

— Ér, tudo bem. — Falou Nicolas vendo o diretor se levantar e ver sua filha olhar para ele confusa — Vamos filha, depois você me explica o que eu vi no jardim. Ola Severo. — Falou Nicolas cumprimentando Snape.

— Como vai Nicolas? — Perguntou Snape.

— Bem. — Respondeu Nicolas seguindo Dumbledore, enquanto o professor de poções ficava no escritório.

Dumbledore junto dos outros dois seguiram para a sala precisa, imaginava que Cath e Scorpius estivessem lá, junto dos Weasley e dos Potter, Astória no momento estava confusa, imaginava que a surpresa seria apenas para ela, então onde eles estariam indo?

— Aonde iremos pai? — Perguntou Astória ao mais velho que logo respondeu.

— Você conhece Cath e Scorpius né? — Perguntou Nicolas para a filha que assentiu — Vamos para onde eles estão. — Respondeu Nicolas a menina que logo perguntou mais uma vez.

— Mas porque, você já sabe que eles são... — Astória não pode terminar de dizer, ficou completamente envergonhada ao saber que seu pai conheceria seus filhos.

— Os conheci ontem e sim, sei que eles serão seus filhos, eles irão conosco para a sua surpresa. — Falou Nicolas.

— Mas, se a surpresa é pra mim, porque eles irão? — Perguntou Astória.

— Porque não é uma surpresa apenas para você, é uma surpresa para outra pessoa também e não se preocupe, ela vai amar te conhecer. — Falou Nicolas para a filha que sorriu.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Astória dando de ombros.

Depois disso seguiram em silencio, não demorou muito e se viram de frente para uma parede, Nicolas e Astória se olharam confusos, mas logo ficaram surpresos ao ver uma porta aparecer na frente deles, ainda surpresos entraram junto de Dumbledore e puderam vislumbrar uma grande sala, ao fundo uma porta e na lateral direita uma escada que dava para o andar acima.

— Devem estar na cozinha, já tomaram café? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Já sim. — Respondeu Nicolas enquanto a filha apenas assentia, eles continuaram a seguir Dumbledore até a porta e logo que entraram viram mais de dez pessoas sentados em uma grande mesa, Astória sentiu seu rosto corar ao ver todos pararem de comer e olhar para ela, não gostava muito de chamar atenção.

— Preciso que alguém me ajude a me comunicar com o Sr. Malfoy. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Usa o celular da Lily. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) antes de tomar um grande gole de suco.

— Ei, porque o meu? — Perguntou Lily indignada.

— Porque somos nós que colocamos créditos no seu celular. — Respondeu Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— Papai. — Falou Lily em forma de pedir ajuda ao pai.

— Mas é verdade, e não reclama. — Falou Harry (adulto) se levantando após ter terminado o seu café.

— É tudo eu nessa família, já volto, vou pegar meu celular. — Falou Lily se levantando e saindo da cozinha — Só que eu não tenho o numero dele, já aviso. — Falou Lily alto o suficiente para que todos escutassem.

— Eu tenho o numero dele. — Falou Cath se levantando ao terminar de tomar o café.

— É meio obvio que tem né, é seu pai. — Falou Felipe recebendo um olhar feio da namorada.

— Quer tomar café, Astória? — Perguntou Scorpius para a menina que negou com a cabeça antes de falar.

— Eu já tomei café, mas obrigado pelo convite. — Falou Astória ainda um pouco envergonhada.

— _Engraçado, nunca vi mamãe envergonhada desse jeito. _— Sussurrou Cath para o irmão que assentiu.

— _Eu também não. — _Sussurrou Scorpius sorrindo.

Não demorou muito e Lily voltou com o celular na mão, ela marcou o numero de Draco (adulto) e seguiu para um lugar que estivesse mais calmo, já nesse lugar explicou a Dumbledore como funcionava o celular, e logo em seguida ela efetuou a ligação e voltou para a cozinha, onde ainda encontrava seus pais.

— E então? — Perguntou Scorpius que estava um pouco confuso e ao mesmo tempo curioso.

— Eu não sei o que ele quer com seu pai, sai de lá antes que ele pudesse dizer Alo. — Falou Lily dando de ombros.

Scorpius apenas deu de ombros para o que a ruiva havia dito, descobriria o que Dumbledore queria com seu pai. Um tempo depois Dumbledore voltou, e surpreendeu a Cath e Scorpius ao dizer.

— Sr. e Srta. Malfoy, vocês estão autorizados a sair com o Sr. Nicolas Greengrass, obrigado Srta. Potter. — Falou Dumbledore a Lily que assentiu e pegou o celular que ele estendia para ela.

— Mas para onde vamos? — Perguntou Cath confusa.

— Eu não sei, mas é o avô de vocês, tenho certeza que ele não faria mal a vocês, quer dizer, não esse avô. — Falou Dumbledore dando as costas.

— Esta se referindo ao Lucio? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Sim, espero que ele tenha mudado, no futuro. — Falou Dumbledore para os gêmeos Malfoy, Cath riu antes de dizer.

— Não muito, já que meu pai deu um soco nele ao ouvi-lo dizer que éramos uma vergonha para a família Malfoy. — Falou Cath dando de ombros e se levantando.

— Só porque temos amizade com eles, como se ele fosse importante para ligarmos para a opinião dele, tudo bem que ele é nosso avô, mas não é _aquela _pessoa importante. — Falou Scorpius dando de ombros.

— Seu pai bateu no seu avô? — Perguntou Arthur impressionado para Scorpius que assentiu.

— Eu queria ter presenciado essa cena. — Falou Rony rindo e logo em seguida recebendo um olhar feio da namorada e da mãe — O que foi? Tenho certeza que os outros também queriam. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Então, vamos logo Scorpius. — Falou Cath dando um ultimo selinho em Felipe e puxando o irmão antes que o mesmo pudesse se despedir de Rose que riu.

— Bom, eu vou indo, mas daqui a pouco já volto. — Falou Harry (adulto) indo até a porta, mas antes de sair alguém perguntou.

— Porque você vai e depois vai voltar? — Perguntou Lily confusa.

— Vou buscar seu tio. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) saindo da cozinha.

— Qual deles? — Perguntou James como se fosse obvio, ele olhou para a mãe a espera que ela respondesse a pergunta dele.

— Não vou dizer. — Falou Gina (adulta) seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que o marido.

_Chata. Pensou James emburrado._

Passou-se um tempo e todos já haviam terminado de comer, os adolescentes é claro foram para os jardins, Dumbledore havia pedido para que todos saíssem da sala precisa, para que Snape procurasse o Diadema na tal sala em que Voldemort escondera.

FUTURO (2021)

— Precisa levar algo para ajudar na legilimencia? — Perguntou Gina ao marido que negou com a cabeça.

— Não, já sei o que devo fazer, vamos para a casa do seu irmão? — Perguntou Harry para a ruiva que assentiu.

— Espera um minuto que eu falarei com o Monstro, direi a ele que passaremos a tarde fora de casa e pedir para que ele cuide de tudo por aqui. — Falou Gina para o marido que assentiu, ela foi para a cozinha, onde provavelmente o Elfo estaria, enquanto o marido ficava esperando no sofá, não demorou muito e ela voltou — Vamos. — Falou Gina.

Harry se levantou e logo que deram as mãos eles aparataram para o fundo da casa de Percy, ele provavelmente já estaria pronto, o fato de Percy não gostar de se atrasar não havia mudado, logo que se viram ao lado do jardim eles deram a volta na casa e bateram na porta, sendo recebidos logo em seguida por Audrey, esposa de Percy.

— Chegaram bem na hora, Lucy acabou de terminar de se arrumar, sabem como ela é demorada. — Falou Audrey sorrindo gentil e logo em seguida dando espaço para que eles entrassem — Fique a vontade. — Falou Audrey fechando a porta após eles terem entrado.

— Uma das poucas coisas que diferenciem Lucy de Percy é a demora, como anda as coisas aqui? — Perguntou Gina sorrindo para a cunhada que logo sorriu de volta.

— Normais, quer dizer, Percy ultimamente esta um pouco desconfiado de que Molly esteja arrumando um namorado, mas eu acho que não. — Falou Audrey dando de ombros.

— Mas porque ele acha isso? — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— Diz que ela esta mudando demais, na minha opinião é que ela esta apenas crescendo, sabem o desenvolvimento de 13 até os 15 anos. — Falou Audrey dando de ombros.

— Sim, acontece varias mudanças. — Falou Gina sorrindo.

— E você Harry? Esta mudo hoje. — Falou Audrey sorrindo.

— Não sou muito de falar sobre crescimentos de meninas. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— E porque não, Lily é menina. — Falou Audrey.

— Exatamente, prefiro não saber das mudanças femininas, prefiro deixar isso com Gina mesmo. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Sei. — Falou Audrey rindo.

— Já estava pensando que não viria, tio Harry. — Falou Lucy descendo as escadas, sorrindo largamente e logo em seguida correndo para abraçar os tios.

— Eu também precisava tomar café né, ou você acha que é a única que tem o direito de apreciar o café? — Perguntou Harry rindo depois de abraçar a sobrinha.

— Esta muito bem humorado em. — Falou Lucy rindo.

Enquanto riam, puderam ver Percy e Molly descer as escadas, rindo um da cara do outro.

— Vamos? — Perguntou Molly para todos que assentiram.

— Esperem ai que eu preciso fechar as janelas dos quartos lá de cima, e vocês três fechem as janelas daqui de baixo, estão folgados demais para o meu gosto. — Falou Audrey subindo as escadas enquanto Percy olhava para as filhas e ria, indo logo em seguida cada um para um lado.

— E eu achando que eu era o único que é mandado pela esposa. — Falou Harry rindo, enquanto recebia um olhar fulminante da esposa.

— Você se acha muito engraçadinho né. — Falou Gina para o marido que deu de ombros — Já deveria estar acostumado com o fato de mulheres mandar em você.

— Mulheres? — Perguntou Harry confuso pelo fato dela ter falado no plural.

— É ué, não da nem para eu contar nos dedos quantas vezes ouvia a Hermione mandar você ir dormir, na época da adolescência, parecia uma mãe mandando o filho mais novo ir dormir. — Falou Gina rindo.

— Você sabe como Hermione fica assustadora quando esta com raiva, e ela só fazia isso quando brigava com o Rony, ou seja, sempre sobrava para mim. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Sei, o que seria de você sem uma mulher para te dar uma dura de vez em quando. — Falou Gina rindo.

— Nunca parei pra pensar como seria, acho que o James e o Al vai ser do mesmo jeito. — Falou Harry.

— Também acho. — Falou Gina rindo — Você percebeu que a Lily ficou meia estranha ontem? Depois que você negou responder algo a ela. — Falou Gina para o marido que fez cara de confuso.

— Não, não percebi. — Falou Harry pensando no motivo que poderia ter deixado a filha chateada.

— Ela é muito apegada a você, eu tenho certeza que ela agüentaria receber um não como resposta minha do que como sua resposta, talvez a pergunta que ela fosse fazer ontem, fosse muito importante. — Falou Gina para o marido que assentiu.

— Quando voltarmos eu falo com ela. — Falou Harry para a esposa que assentiu — Mas é que eu achei que fosse aquelas perguntas bobas dela, não achei que fosse importante a ponto dela ficar triste. — Explicou Harry.

— Pra você são perguntas bobas, pra ela são perguntas essenciais, coisas importantes que ela quer saber, o que ela costuma perguntar? — Perguntou Gina ao marido que logo respondeu.

— Costuma perguntar sobre nós, como aconteceu. — Respondeu Harry — As vezes chega até perguntar coisas constrangedoras. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Hoje você vai ter o que fazer em, sabe muito bem como a Lily fica quando esta triste, não escuta ninguém. — Falou Gina para o marido que assentiu em concordância.

— Terminei, eu fiz tudo lá em cima sozinha e acabei rapidinho, e eles ainda não terminaram, eu não mereço em. — Falou Audrey descendo as escadas — Vou ir chamar ele para ir com a gente. — Falou Audrey sumindo da vista dos dois.

Não demorou e todos voltaram para a sala.

— Vamos? — Perguntou Harry para todos que assentiram.

— Com certeza. — Respondeu Lucy sorrindo largamente.

— Essa menina ama uma aventura. — Falou Audrey rindo.

— Você deveria agradecer por essa aventura não ter ao menos um pingo de perigo, agora vamos logo. — Falou Gina segurando a mão do marido, enquanto Audrey segurava as mãos de Lucy que segurava a de Molly que segurava a de Percy, o ruivo mais velho segurava a do cunhado, não puderam ao menos pensar, apenas sentiram aquela sensação, como se estivessem aparatando.

PASSADO (1995)

O salão estava vazio quando o clarão iluminou todos os lados e quando sumiu lá estava Harry (adulto), Gina (adulta), Audrey, Percy (adulto), Lucy e Molly.

— Nossa, não tem nada de diferente, estranho, ainda me sinto em 2021. — Falou Lucy rindo.

— Quando você ver as pessoas lá fora, irá perceber a diferença. — Falou Percy sorrindo.

— Vamos então. — Falou Lucy indo em direção a saída do salão.

— Eles provavelmente estão no jardim, vamos lá. — Falou Harry seguindo para o jardim de mãos dadas com a esposa, a família do cunhado o seguia, um tempo depois ele achou a versão mais nova de sua esposa, e junto dela estavam todos, sejam do futuro ou do presente.

— Há, era esse tio que você foi buscar, poderia ter falado né. — Falou James quando já podia ver Percy e Audrey.

Os Weasley (futuro), Black (futuro) e Potter (futuro) se levantaram e foram cumprimentar o tio e a tia, Molly olhava atentamente para Percy e logo em seguida para Lucy, a menina se parecia bastante com Audrey, mas também tinha alguns traços familiares do pai.

— Vem comigo, rapidinho. — Falou Percy puxando Fred pelo braço, não muito forte, apenas para ajudá-lo a se levantar, já que ele estava sentado na grama fofa, no começo Fred achou que seu irmão começaria a falar bobagens, mas achou estranho ele levar Audrey e Lucy junto deles.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Fred.

— Você não conheceu minha esposa Audrey e nem minha filha mais velha Lucy. — Falou Percy indicando as duas que sorriram simpáticas, Fred sorriu para as duas.

— Muito prazer, achei que você fosse me encher o saco. — Falou Fred soltando um longo suspiro de alivio.

— Pode ficar tranqüilo, ele só faz isso quando mamãe esta na TPM. — Falou Lucy rindo.

— Esta muito inspirada hoje. — Falou Percy rindo e indo para junto dos outros com a filha que ria.

— Ele as vezes tem seus momentos chatos, mudou bastante, mas as vezes tem seus momentos autoritários, mas nada que alguns gritos meus resolva. — Falou Audrey para Fred que riu.

— Entendi, minha mãe esta curiosa para te conhecer. — Falou Fred rindo.

— Eu imagino. — Falou Audrey sorrindo e indo em direção ao marido, que conversava com todos de muito bom humor, ao chegar percebeu o olhar penetrante de Molly — Há, me desculpem, eu sou Audrey, esposa do Percy. — Falou Audrey sorrindo.

— Simpática demais para ser esposa do Percy. — Falou Jorge rindo.

— Eu também achava que você se casaria com alguém que só sabe fazer piada ou fazer todos rirem, mas olha só, Angelina tem seu lado que mostra a vontade de matar as pessoas. — Falou Percy para Jorge que sorriu amarelo.

— É tão difícil perceber que os Weasley estão acostumados a receber ordem da esposa? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) rindo, não se abalou ao receber olhares fulminantes de todos os Weasley ali, principalmente de sua esposa — Vamos garoto, temos muito o que fazer. — Falou Harry (adulto) indicando sua versão mais nova com o pé, que logo se levantou.

— Acho que não preciso te lembrar novamente que precisa resolver um problema familiar, bem mais importante. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o marido que mesmo estando de costas assentiu, ele já estava saindo de perto de todos, enquanto Harry (adolescente) o seguia.

— ACHEI TER OUVIDO QUE APENAS WEASLEY RECEBE ORDEM DA ESPOSA. — Gritou Rony (adolescente) para Harry (adulto) que já estava longe, mas pode ouvir e rir.

— AS PESSOAS COSTUMAM DIZER, QUE A ÚNICA COISA QUE FALTA PARA EU ME TORNAR UM WEASLEY, É RECEBER O SOBRENOME, JÁ QUE EU TENHO ALGUNS COSTUMES IGUAIS. — Gritou Harry (adulto), fazendo os cunhados ruivos rirem.

Já longe dali, os dois Potter's seguiam pelos corredores, o moreno mais velho seguia em direção da sala precisa, era o melhor lugar para se praticar aquilo, já estava de frente para a parede do sétimo andar quando a porta apareceu, Harry (adulto) no começo ficou confuso, pensou que não teria ninguém ali.

Desde a época que virara Auror ele começou com o costume de deixar a varinha na manga da camisa, já fazia um tempo que ele em apenas de esticar a palma da mão conseguia fazer a varinha deslizar do pulso e já parar diretamente em sua mão, já estava pronto para fazer aquilo quando viu que era apenas Snape saindo pela porta, ele estava suado e em suas mãos continha o Diadema, o professor parecia cansado, estava bem ofegante.

— Parece que colocaram os planos em ordem. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o professor.

Snape apenas saiu andando, deixando os dois morenos o seguirem com o olhar, até ele virar o corredor e sumir da vista dos dois.

— O que era aquilo na mão dele? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) para o mais velho que logo respondeu.

— Era o Diadema, vamos logo. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) fechando os olhos e logo em seguida a porta apareceu na frente dos dois, entraram e puderam se ver em um lugar do tamanho de uma sala de aula, a parede era coberta por espelhos e no centro tinha uma poltrona fofa — Senta lá. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o mais novo que assentiu e se sentou.

— Você por acaso sabe se eles destruíram o medalhão? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) se acomodando na poltrona.

— Não, quando forem destruir irão chamar você. — Respondeu Harry (adulto), já estava com duas varinhas em suas mãos, o adolescente olhava confuso, uma sabia que era a sua, já a outra.

— Pra que duas varinhas? E porque irão me chamar para destruir o medalhão, achei que me deixariam longe daquilo. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Você sabe muito bem que precisa falar língua de cobra para abrir o medalhão, e por isso irão chamar você, e a varinha, uma delas é a minha da fênix, a outra é a que eu roubei de Draco. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— Então você não devolveu a de Draco, eu achei que a de fênix nunca mais seria concertara. — Falou Harry (adolescente) — Porque você não ajuda em destruir o medalhão? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Eu tive sorte. — Falou Harry (adulto) — E eu não falo mais língua de cobra. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) chamando a atenção do mais novo, que arregalou os olhos.

— Porque não? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Você vai saber, e tenho certeza que quando tudo acabar, você também não vai mais falar, vamos começar. Preciso que pense em um momento com a Gina, um momento que você nunca em sua vida queira que seus cunhados saibam. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Eu não tenho um momento como esse. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Então pense em algo que você tem certeza que nunca falaria para seus cunhados, pode ser algo pervertido, qualquer coisa. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Eu não sei em o que pensar. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Tá bom, então só pra te lembrar, você terá três filhos com a Gina, já é um pensamento que você não quer ficar relembrando aos seus cunhados. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o mais novo que assentiu, ele estava com as bochechas rosadas de vergonha — Tá bom, agora imagine que quem irá tentar invadir sua mente é o Sr. Weasley, e você não quer que ele saiba sobre esse pensamento, faça de tudo para que ele não saiba, se não será morte na certa. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo.

— De onde você tirou essa ideia? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Da Gina, ela as vezes tem boas idéias. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros — Vou começar, concentre-se, Legilimência. — Falou Harry (adulto) apontando a varinha para o mais novo que no mesmo momento sentiu sua cabeça ser invadida, se viu em vários momentos de sua vida, e em todos esses momentos Harry (adulto) estava ao lado, olhando.

O mais novo sentia como se sua mente estivesse sendo aberta a força, tentava a todo custo fechar a sua mente, ao ver o momento em que esteve no Brasil com Gina ele se esforçou mais, e por sorte tudo parou, estava na sala precisa e o mais velho o olhava ofegante.

— Foi bem, mas você precisa fechar todos os seus pensamentos, tente usar essa determinação em todos os momentos, no instante em que me sentir dentro de sua cabeça, não apenas em um momento. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o mais novo que assentiu.

— Entendi. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Vamos tentar mais uma vez. — Falou Harry (adulto) um minuto antes de efetuar o feitiço mais uma vez, o mais velho sentia que o mais novo já estava ficando cansado, veria até onde ele iria, em uma das vezes ele foi forçado a sair da mente do mais novo, mas antes que o outro pudesse respirar ele a invadiu mais uma vez, e isso aconteceu por mais duas vezes, até que ele meio que com o impacto de ser jogado para fora da mente caiu e o mais novo aproveitou para efetuar o feitiço nele.

De imediato não pode fechar a mente, no segundo seguinte se via em uma memória que nunca em sua vida fora feliz, normalmente as pessoas pensavam que ele e Gina nunca haviam brigado, não a ponto de um sair de casa ou ficar dias se falando, mas já havia acontecido sim.

Harry (adolescente) pode-se ver em uma pequena casa, simples e aparentemente muito confortável, via sua versão mais velha de frente para Gina, o homem estava aparentemente com raiva e a ruiva tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas, parecia ter ouvido uma coisa absurda, uma injustiça contra ela, a ultima coisa que pode ver antes de ser tirado da mente do mais velho foi o tapa que a ruiva deu na cara do mais velho, foi pouco tempo para ver a cena, mas viu que foi forte o suficiente para o rosto do moreno ficar marcado e se virar com o impacto.

Ao sair da mente do mais velho se viu caído no chão, Harry (adulto) estava um pouco mais longe de si, também caído no chão, olhou no espelho e viu seu estado, estava suado, os dois homens na sala estava com as respirações descompassadas.

Ficaram um bom tempo em silencio, o mais velho estava quase rezando para que o menino não perguntasse sobre a cena que viu, mas tinha certeza que ele estava curioso.

— Porque o tapa? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Não interessa, já chega por hoje. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) se levantando e pegando a varinha que tinha caído um pouco longe de onde ele havia caído.

— É claro que me interessa, o que você fez para ela fazer aquilo? Gina não é de bater em pessoas, não pessoas próximas. — Falou Harry (adolescente) se levantando também.

— Eu não fiz nada, quem estava errada era ela, e não eu. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— O que você fez? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) mais uma vez.

— Olha, meu casamento com a Gina nunca foi apenas um mar de rosas, já brigamos muitas vezes, mesmo que não pareça, aquele dia foi apenas uma das varias brigas que já tivemos, eu apenas tentei proibi-la de jogar Quadribol. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Porque fez isso? Sabe que ela ama jogar e mesmo assim faz uma coisa dessas, como se não a conhecesse, como se não soubesse que ela odeia receber ordens ou ser proibida de fazer algo e... — Harry (adolescente) não pode terminar de dizer, já que o outro falou.

— ELA ESTAVA GRAVIDA. Estava grávida do James, ela não podia jogar, mas é cabeça dura, foi só uma daquelas insuportáveis do time pedir que ela já disse que iria, ela nem fazia mais parte do time. — Falou Harry (adulto) saindo da sala logo em seguida, deixando o mais novo para trás, estático por causa do que acabara de ouvir.

Ao se ver sozinho ali, Harry (adolescente) saiu da sala, andando pelos corredores iluminados do castelo, pensava no que ele havia dito "_O meu casamento com a Gina nunca foi apenas um mar de rosas". _Ele entendia que em todos os casamentos existiam brigas, mas pensava quais seriam os motivos para causar uma briga entre ele e Gina.

Harry (adulto) andava em direção do jardim, iria se resolver com Lily, sabia que se demorasse para conversar com ela, a menina ficaria muito triste com ele, e isso sempre foi o que ele mais temia, ter os dois filhos bravo com ele era bem diferente de ter Lily brava com ele, sempre fora apegado a menina curiosa.

Não demorou muito e já estava no jardim, viu o grande grupo de pessoas e foi até lá, chegando ao local foi direto até Lily, não falaria com Gina agora, se sentou ao lado da filha que estava um pouco mais longe dos outros, de cabeça baixa e parecia meia triste, ao ver que ela não levantaria o rosto, a empurrou um pouco, para que ela percebesse que ele estava ali, e funcionou já que ela olhou para ele de lado.

— Há, oi pai. — Falou Lily meio tristonha.

— Oi, quer conversar? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para a menina que negou com a cabeça — Vamos lá, me conta o que você queria perguntar ontem. — Pediu Harry (adulto) para a filha que soltou um longo suspiro, sabia que ela estava pensando se deveria ou não perguntar.

— Você me acha chata por eu ser curiosa e estar sempre perguntando coisas pra você? — Perguntou Lily.

Harry (adulto) no primeiro instante ficou confuso com a pergunta, pensava o que havia passado pela cabeça dela para ela pensar daquela forma.

— Não, eu não te acho chata, é só que as vezes você pergunta coisas meio que constrangedores, e é difícil para um pai responder isso para a filha de apenas 13 anos. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) sorrindo.

— Há, entendi. — Falou Lily sorrindo, era verdade o fato de ela as vezes perguntar coisas constrangedores, já havia perguntado para o pai quando ele havia perdido a virgindade, e naquele dia foi a primeira vez que havia visto o pai ficar com _muita _vergonha, confessava que ela era bem curiosa.

— Mas o que se passou na sua cabeça para você achar isso? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para a filha que logo respondeu.

— O James disse, quer dizer, ele não disse com todas as letras, mas deu para entender. — Falou Lily dando de ombros.

— Eu já disse varias vezes para você e para o Al não ligar para o que seu irmão diz, as vezes ele diz essas coisas por ciúmes, ele não fala, mas sempre foi uma pessoa ciumenta, mas tem outras vezes que ele fala apenas por brincadeira, você sabe, ele gosta de zuar as pessoas. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— O James é ciumento? Desde quando? — Perguntou Lily confusa.

— Desde sempre, por exemplo, você sabe que ele sempre foi muito apegado a sua mãe, e quando ele era pequeno não era muito diferente, tinha vezes que ele não gostava que eu a abraçasse, em outras vezes dormia com a gente apenas para ficar no meio de mim e da sua mãe, sabe, para eu não ter contato com ela, e quando recebeu a noticia que teria um irmãozinho não foi diferente, achou que o Al pegaria o lugar dele, ficava morrendo de raiva, ai quando recebeu a noticia de que teria uma irmãzinha ele ficou mais feliz. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) rindo.

— Sério? Porque? — Perguntou Lily mais uma vez confusa.

— Achava que se fosse uma menina, sua mãe só daria atenção aos meninos, ele achava que sua mãe não ligaria para você, só para eles, como se ela gostasse apenas de meninos, entende? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) a menina que assentiu sorrindo — Ótimo, e me desculpe por ontem, eu não havia dormido ainda e digamos que o assunto lá era um pouco mais preocupante. — Falou Harry (adulto) para a filha.

— Está desculpado. — Falou Lily dando um rápido beijo na bochecha do pai.

— Lily, vamos dar uma volta? — Perguntou Miguel ao lado de Hugo que sorria, a ruiva olhou antes para o pai que assentiu.

— Estou indo. — Falou Lily se levantando e indo, quando já estava longe se virou e deu um tchau para o pai.

Harry (adulto) teve que rir, mesmo a ruiva já tendo 13 anos não deixava de ter o comportamento de criança quanto a ele.

Um pouco mais longe dali, mais especificamente no escritório de Dumbledore, o diretor estava sentado em sua respectiva poltrona, na poltrona a sua frente estava Snape e entre eles, em cima da mesa estava o Diadema.

— Espetacular. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Espetacular foi a dificuldade para achar essa coisa. — Falou Snape ironicamente.

— Venha, vamos destruir isso logo. — Falou Dumbledore se levantando, o professor de poções tirou tudo o que estava em cima da mesa, enquanto o diretor ia pegar a espada.

Os dois se olharam antes de Dumbledore encostar a lamina da espada no Diadema, que igual ao anel, criou uma forte rajada de vento dentro do escritório, e como se fosse a alma de Voldemort, uma fumaça negra saiu do Diadema.

Já no jardim, Harry (adolescente) sentiu como se uma lamina o perfurasse, e não se agüentando caiu no chão, todos ao perceber se colocaram a sua volta, apenas Harry (adulto) deixou de ir para perto do menino para poder ver a fumaça negra sair pela janela do escritório do diretor, pode ver a fumaça virar um rosto e depois sumir, olhou em volta e percebeu que ninguém mais havia percebido a fumaça.

— Ele esta bem, foi apenas uma... Recaída. — Falou Harry (adulto) para todos que olharam para ele confuso.

— Recaída? Como sabe que foi apenas uma recaída? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Simples, ele sou eu, já tive recaídas também, não precisam ficar preocupados, ele já ficara melhor. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

Depois que ele falou aquilo, ninguém mais disse nada, Harry (adolescente) se levantou, já estava melhor.

MUNDO TROUXA

Depois de terem saído pelos portões de Hogwarts, Nicolas ergueu a varinha e logo depois na frente deles apareceu o Notebus, ficaram um bom tempo até que o ônibus de dois andares parou, no meio do centro de Londres, Nicolas pagou e junto de Cath, Scorpius e Astória desceu do ônibus.

— Dêem as mãos, vê se não se perdem em. — Falou Nicolas para todos que assentiram e deram as mãos, andaram por um bom tempo entre as pessoas que circulavam apressados.

Depois de um tempo ficaram de frente para a entrada de um grande prédio, entraram e seguiram em direção da recepcionista, Nicolas disse que tinha hora marcada com uma doutora e a recepcionista indicou o elevador e disse o andar que eles teriam que ir, é claro que Nicolas sabia para onde ir.

Juntos do mais velho, os adolescentes o seguiram pelo elevador e logo em seguida se viram em um grande corredor, Nicolas andou mais um pouco e parou de frente para uma porta.

Astória olhou para cima e viu o nome Layla Scoot, nunca havia se quer escutado aquele nome.

— Quem é Layla? — Perguntou Astória confusa.

— Você já a viu, mas eu nunca a disse o nome dela, vamos entrar. — Falou Nicolas abrindo a porta, se viu de frente para uma mulher de cabelos negros meio que ondulados e os olhos azuis, ela estava sentada na cadeira atrás da mesa do consultório, Layla estava bonita como sempre.

— Bom dia Nicolas, quase boa tarde, chegou cedo. — Falou Layla sorrindo, os três adolescentes ainda não havia entrado, estavam confusos atrás da porta.

— Entrem, é chegamos cedo, digamos que todos nós estávamos ansiosos para vir aqui. — Falou Nicolas sorrindo e dando espaços para que os outros três entrassem.

— Digamos que eu também estava ansiosa para ver vocês. — Falou Layla se levantando e se colocando de frente para todos, encostada a mesa banhada de papeis.

Layla olhou atentamente os três entrarem e logo em seguida Nicolas fechar a porta, ela primeiramente olhou Cath, olhou atentamente seus cabelos loiros indo até o meio das costas, tinha um sorriso lindo, mas tinha certeza que não era sua filha.

Olhou Scorpius, e só por saber que ele era menino sabia que não era ele, mas pode ver algumas semelhanças entre ele e Cath, que também existia em Nicolas, achou meio confuso aquilo, começou a pensar se Nicolas trouxera seus filhos do outro casamento, e achou mais estranho ainda pelo que lembrava, Nicolas só tinha uma filha, nenhum menino.

E finalmente olhou para Astória, a mais baixinha e parecia ser a mais nova entre os outros dois, tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam, apenas por ver a alegria no sorriso e nos olhos da moreninha, Layla soube, era sua filha.

Sorriu para ela e se colocou de frente para ela, que sorriu mais, estendeu a mão para ela que assim que a pegou, a puxou para si, a abraçando forte, pode sentir as lagrimas de felicidade molhar sua blusa branca, e com a maior alegria do mundo ela abraçou a filha com mais intensidade, como forma de mostrar para ela, que a mãe dela estava lá para ela, que daquele dia em diante, nunca mais a deixaria, nunca mais.

— Então, ela é a vovó Layla? — Perguntou Scorpius chamando a atenção de Layla, que mesmo ainda abraçando a filha olhou confusa para eles dois.

— Como assim? Vovó Layla? — Perguntou Layla ainda abraçada a Astória.

— Eu disse que traria seus netos. — Respondeu Nicolas como se fosse obvio.

— Mas eu achei que você estivesse brincando, quer dizer, pelas minhas contas Astória tem apenas 13 anos, ela não pode ter filhos, quer dizer, não dessa idade, quer dizer, você é mais velho que ela, não é? — Perguntou Layla para Scorpius que assentiu.

— Dois anos. — Respondeu Scorpius mostrando dois dedos.

— Layla, eles vieram do futuro, simples assim. — Explicou Nicolas dando de ombros.

— E isso é possível? — Perguntou Layla confusa.

— Até onde eu sabia não. — Respondeu Nicolas dando de ombros mais uma vez.

— Mas é o futuro né, com toda aquela modernidade, a única coisa que não é possível é trazer os mortos de volta a vida. — Falou Cath sorrindo.

— Eu achei que ela fosse sua filha, tem algumas coisas em comum. — Falou Layla para Nicolas que negou e fez uma careta logo em seguida.

— Eu sou Cath e esse é meu irmão Scorpius, não liga para o nome dele não, sabe como é, nomes bruxos as vezes são escolhidos de acordo com estrelas e constelações. — Falou Cath sorrindo, Layla havia feito uma cara de confusa ao ouvir o nome de Scorpius.

— _Mãe. _— Sussurrou Astória entre as lagrimas.

— Ér, vamos deixar elas a sós um pouco. — Falou Nicolas saindo do escritório junto de Cathe de Scorpius.

— Não sabia que viria me ver? — Perguntou Layla para a menina que ainda abraçada a ela negou com a cabeça — Seu pai quis fazer surpresa, é a cara dele. — Falou Layla sorrindo.

— _Porque você me deixou? _— Perguntou Astória com a voz embargada.

— O meu amor, eu não te deixe, vem ca. — Falou Layla puxando a menina para uma das cadeiras que tinha de frente para sua mesa, para os pacientes que ela atendia, sentou a menina ali e delicadamente secou o rosto molhado pelas lagrimas — A questão é que a minha relação com seu pai foi complicada, ele era casado, me deixou bem claro que não se casou com vontade própria, foi abrigado por causa da tal tradição familiar, quando seu avô paterno soube de nós dois, disse que me mataria, caso não terminássemos, eu sabia que seu pai já tinha uma filha, mas eu não ligava, mas seu pai temeu por mim, e disse que faria algo, mas ai eu descobri que estava grávida, a única coisa que eu lembro de você, foi o parto, no dia seguinte eu já não sabia de nada, seu pai havia apagado a minha memória, e levou você de mim. — Falou Layla.

— Mas porque ele me levou? — Perguntou Astória.

— Imagino que ele queria que eu seguisse minha vida, ele tinha que escolher, ou uma de nós duas, ou nenhuma, então provavelmente pegou você, e acho também que ele temia ver você sendo criada por outro homem, entenda uma coisa, ver uma pessoa que não seja você, criando a criança que você ajudou a gerar, é uma tristeza, eu me sinto triste por saber que eu não estava com você quando você mais precisava. — Falou Layla fazendo carinho no rosto da menina que assim que fechou os olhos, sentiu uma lagrima descer por todo seu rosto.

— Então, você é casada? Tem uma família? — Perguntou Astória limpando o rosto.

— Sim, sou casada, tenho dois filhos, dois meninos. — Respondeu Layla.

— E como é sua convivência com seu marido? — Perguntou Astória.

— Filha, vou confessar a você que não esta sendo fácil, já pensei em me divorciar, mas a confirmação ainda não é exata. — Falou Layla para a menina que assentiu — Então, vamos chamar os outros para entrar, quero conhecer seus filhos, e depois você vai me contar quem é o pai deles em. — Falou Layla vendo a filha ficar vermelha de vergonha, ela se levantou e foi até a porta, abrindo a porta e dizendo para que todos entrasse, e foi o que os três fizeram — Então, vão me contar como é estudar em Hogwarts? Estou muito curiosa em. — Falou Layla sorrindo largamente — Ou melhor, me contar como é o futuro, estou muito ansiosa. — Falou Layla se sentando em sua respectiva poltrona, enquanto os outros três sentavam-se a sua frente.

Nicolas olhava maravilhado a alegria de Layla ao ouvir tudo o que Cath e Scorpius diziam, a fazendo gargalhar em algumas vezes, começava a pensar em como fora covarde o suficiente para deixar aquela mulher que poderia ter mudado sua vida da água para o vinho.

HOGWARTS

Dumbledore continuava em seu escritório, achou até estranho ninguém ter ido até seu escritório para comentar da fumaça escura que havia saído pela janela de seu escritório, Snape estava a sua frente.

— Então, o garoto terá que passar por esse mesmo tratamento? — Perguntou Snape.

— Ser esfaqueado pela espada? Não, o dele é fácil e ao mesmo tempo mais complicado. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Snape.

— A única pessoa que pode destruir a Horcrux dentro dele é Voldemort, então eu imagino, se Harry for entregue de bandeja aos comensais, Voldemort não vai querer apenas o matar, vai querer brincar com ele, o torturar. — Falou Dumbledore — É isso o que eu temo no momento, o que Harry possa passar antes de Voldemort querer o matar. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas que maneira exatamente Voldemort o matou? — Perguntou Snape.

— Era diferente, Voldemort estava desesperado, sabia que muitas de suas Horcrux já havia sido destruída, e sabia que se Harry morresse, ele não correria mais perigo de vida, estava desesperado. — Explicou Dumbledore para Snape que assentiu.

— Entendo, e quanto ao Medalhão, como será feito? — Perguntou Snape.

— Só poderá ser feito com a ajuda do garoto. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Porque? — Perguntou Snape — Achei que você falasse língua de cobra. — Falou Snape.

— Sim, eu sei falar língua de cobra, mas mesmo assim não escutei o Basilisco falar por entre as paredes do castelo, diferente do Harry, e o fato dele falar língua de cobra acontece porque ele era uma Horcrux, por que tinha uma parte de Voldemort dentro dele, e o que melhor para liberar uma alma de Voldemort do que uma pessoa que tem outra alma de Voldemort dentro do corpo. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Então, o Potter do futuro, não fala mais língua de cobra? — Perguntou Snape.

— Provavelmente, mas pode ter acontecido de ele continuar a falar a língua de cobra. — Falou Dumbledore.

Antes que Snape pudesse dizer algo, ouviram batidas na porta, com um aceno da varinha de Dumbledore, a espada e o resto do Diadema entraram para dentro de uma gaveta, e todas as pistas que indicariam que algo aconteceu sumiram, por exemplo as coisas que haviam caídas no chão voltaram para seus devidos lugares.

— Entre. — Falou Dumbledore.

Snape não havia se movido desde quando ouvira batidas na porta, continuou a olhar para frente enquanto ouvia a porta ser aberta, ouviu passos de alguém entrando e logo em seguida o barulho da porta sendo fechada.

— Achei que fosse demorar mais para começarem a destruir as Horcrux. — Falou Harry (adulto) alguns centímetros de distancia da cadeira que Snape estava sentado.

— Costuma ficar adivinhando as coisas? — Perguntou Snape sempre arrogante.

— Fica meio fácil de adivinhar ao ver uma fumaça negra sair pela janela do escritório e formar um rosto no céu azul, vocês deveriam ensinar seus alunos a ficar atentos a detalhes, saber sobre isso ajuda muito quando alguém tenta se transformar em alguém conhecido seu, como por exemplo, usando poção polissuco. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Há é, seria ótimo que tivesse uma fila de alunos ai na frente perguntando por que o rosto de Voldemort se formou no ar. — Falou Snape ironicamente.

— Aproveitando que você esta aqui, pode nos dizer como esta indo o treinamento do garoto quanto a oclumencia. — Falou Dumbledore indicando a poltrona ao lado de Snape, Harry (adulto) se sentou ali, antes de começar a falar.

— Foi bem, digamos que ouve um certo progresso. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Com _certo progresso _ele quis dizer que o garoto continuara a ter a mente invadida facilmente. — Falou Snape revirando os olhos.

— Faça melhor então, mas pêra ai, você já fez, mas não deu muito certo né. — Falou Harry (adulto) não agüentando mais a ladainha de Snape.

— Vocês dois, parem. — Falou Dumbledore para os dois que ficaram em silencio — Gostaria de saber se você ainda fala língua de cobra. — Falou Dumbledore a Harry (adulto) que negou com a cabeça.

— Não, e faz muito tempo que não consigo mais falar. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Vai ter que pedir ajuda ao garoto. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Molly terá um ataque por causa disso. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Imagino. — Falou Harry (adulto).

Enquanto os três ficavam em silencio, uma coruja negra entrou pela janela, deixando cair uma carta na mesa do diretor e indo até a fênix que no momento estava do tamanho de um filhote, a coruja ficou ali, observando Dumbledore pegar a carta e abrindo o lacre.

Dumbledore ficou um bom tempo lendo o conteúdo da carta, enquanto Snape e Harry (adulto) olhavam atentamente ele ler, estavam muito curiosos é claro.

Dumbledore depois esboçou um leve sorriso, colocando a carta em uma das gavetas, o que deixou os dois a frente ainda mais intrigados e curiosos quanto a carta.

— E então? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) deixando transparecer sua curiosidade, fazendo Dumbledore rir.

— Achei que com a idade adulta, você deixaria de ser um pouquinho curioso. — Falou Dumbledore.

— É, eu também pensava que meu filho seria um pouco mais responsável com o tempo em Hogwarts, mas veja só, ele não mudou muito, não muito, ao menos um pouco. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros, esperou que o diretor dissesse algo, mas ele não disse — Vai nos deixar na curiosidade até quando? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) impaciente.

— Nós quem? — Perguntou Snape fingindo não estar curioso.

— Eu e o Sr. Invisível aqui do meu lado, consegue ver ele? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) ironicamente.

— É simples, eu apenas pedi ajuda a alguém muito importante e confiável para me ajudar a conseguir entrar no cofre de Bellatriz e pegar a taça. — Falou Dumbledore.

— O Duende aceitou te ajudar então? — Perguntou Snape.

— Duende? Eu vou desistir da ideia de vocês lêem o livro e fazer as coisas tudo certo, depois de ler ainda vai confiar em um duende? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Não é um duende comum, é o dono do Gringotes. — Falou Dumbledore a Harry (adulto) que assentiu em concordância.

— Há tá entendi, gente fina ele. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— O conhece? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Quem não deve conhecer o famoso Harry Potter? — Perguntou Snape ironicamente e revirando os olhos.

— Sim, o conheço, ele me contratou uma vez, para tratar de algumas coisas que estavam acontecendo no Gringotes da França. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Entendo, posso o considerar confiável. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Ele é assim, ajuda quem o ajuda. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— O que significa que Dumbledore ficara devendo a ele? Sinceramente estou começando a achar que todo mundo dessa escola tem que ficar devendo favores a outras pessoas. — Falou Snape revirando os olhos.

— Para isso tem uma solução simples, ele ajuda e se caso pedir algo a você, diz que se o bem ganhar os empregados dele não terá que ficar trabalhando para Voldemort, que se caso ele negar ajuda, o fim do Gringotes pode ser praticamente tomado por Voldemort, simples assim, já que Duendes não gostam de receber ordens de bruxos. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Uma ótima ideia. — Falou Dumbledore.

— É claro, se deixar ele usa essa tática com todas as pessoas que o ajudam, você me ajuda e fica vivo, só isso. — Falou Snape.

— _Eu não mereço uma coisa dessas. _— Sussurrou Harry (adulto) para si mesmo — Bom, eu vou ir dar uma volta, antes que minha esposa venha atrás de mim. — Falou Harry (adulto) sorrindo e se levantando, indo em seguida para fora do escritório.

— Arrogante. — Falou Snape com cara de nojo como sempre, quando se tratava de algum Potter.

— Severo, não tente me enganar, você pode odiar Harry e seus filhos, mas não odeia a filha dele, talvez porque a garota se pareça com Lily, mas eu digo a você meu amigo, a personalidade da menina tem vestígios da mesma personalidade do pai, personalidade essa que para você, não tem nada a ver com Lily Evans, mas que para os outros é obvio que o jeito dele é o mesmo que de Lily. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Não Dumbledore, são duas pessoas completamente diferentes. — Falou Snape.

— Meu amigo, não cometa um erro como esse, porque o que você esta fazendo é o julgando por sua aparência, o julgando uma pessoa que ele não é e nunca será, Lily ficaria muito chateada com você, sabe que ela nunca gostou disso, aceite o fato que nenhum Potter é igual, e que a qualquer momento eles podem amadurecer, do mesmo jeito que James amadureceu. — Falou Dumbledore para o professor que logo se levantou.

— Dumbledore, James Potter amadurecendo? Não me faça rir. — Falou Snape rindo com descaso.

— Isso é uma ofensa a Lily e você sabe, se ela se interessou por ele foi porque percebeu que ele mudou, mudou por ela, Lily não é o tipo de mulher que se interessa por homens desse tipo que você fala. — Falou Dumbledore.

— O que? Homem galinha? Diga isso as mulheres que ele machucou. — Falou Snape.

— Snape, pessoas podem errar nas escolhas feitas pela vida, você errou e eu aceitei a sua mudança, faço de tudo para que a Ordem aceite isso também, você sabe como Lily é justa com todos, sabe a dificuldade para ela aceitar a mudança de James, porque você não pode simplesmente aceitar o fato de que todos os Potter's não são como o James? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Cansei dessa conversa. — Falou Snape virando as costas e saindo do escritório.

Dumbledore ficou observando a porta se fechar.

— Só mesmo aquela garota para colocar algo na cabeça desse ai, mas mesmo sendo ela, não vai ser fácil. — Falou Dumbledore balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

MANSÃO MALFOY

Em meio aos livros destruídos que continha na mansão Malfoy estavam Voldemort e Lucio, o dono da casa olhava meio que aterrorizado para seu mestre, nunca havia o visto daquele jeito.

— Lucio, você que trabalha no Ministério, me diga como estão as coisas por lá, as noticias. — Falou Voldemort.

— Estão confusas as coisas por lá, Fudge já não fala mais comigo como antes, ele mesmo mandou prender Dolores, mas até agora não foi divulgado o porque. — Falou Lucio.

— Ele não fala mais com você? O que você fez de errado Lucio? Até alguns dias atrás Fudge acreditava mais em você do que em Dumbledore, e de uma hora para a outra ele muda. — Falou Voldemort com o olhar ameaçador.

— Não estou entendendo Milorde, estava tudo normal, já não sabemos mais como esta as coisas entre ele e Dumbledore, o profeta parou de difamá-lo, Hogwarts já não esta mais nas mãos de Fudge, pelo que percebi, ele parece estar com medo. — Falou Lucio.

— Medo, então é isso. — Falou Voldemort que acabara de ter uma ideia.

— O que Milorde? Como foi na busca pela profecia? — Perguntou Lucio.

— Nagini falhou. — Respondeu Voldemort não se importante em revelar aquilo.

— Falhou? Como? Porque? — Perguntou Lucio.

— De alguma forma eles sabiam que Nagini faria o ataque essa noite, contou a alguém o plano Lucio? — Perguntou Voldemort.

— Sim, a Narcisa, mas ela não pode ter feito nada, fiquei com ela o tempo todo, não a vi sair, nem dar recado algum a nenhum dos Elfos, não foi ela, Milorde, seja quem for, iremos descobrir, o que faremos? — Perguntou Lucio.

— O plano todo será mudado, Fudge esta com medo porque provavelmente esta acreditando que estou de volta e também que será dispensado do cargo de Ministro por estar afirmando que eu não esteja de volta. — Falou Voldemort.

— Sim, é uma ótima teoria, mas quanto ao plano, como será feito? — Perguntou Lucio.

— Ele será adiantado, quanto a Severo, quais são as noticias quanto a Ordem? — Perguntou Voldemort.

— Ele disse que a Ordem no momento esta parada, não esta tendo reuniões, esta meio que sem saída, não tiveram muita sorte com os Gigantes. — Falou Lucio.

— Bom, ao menos uma boa noticia, espero que fique com a boca fechada Lucio. — Falou Voldemort antes de aparatar para seu esconderijo, onde tinha Nagini em segurança.

"_Tenho que usar essa conexão contra o Potter, descobrir como anda as coisas naquele castelo e finalmente o atrair para cá." Pensou Voldemort fazendo carinho na cobra._

HOGWARTS

Estavam todos na ala hospitalar de Hogwarts, Molly havia praticamente obrigado Harry (adolescente) a ir para lá, para ser consultado por Madame Pomfrey, Harry (adolescente) não teve muita escolha e acabou indo, acompanhado por todos que estavam preocupados e por Gina (adolescente).

— Bom, ele não tem nada, foi apenas uma recaída. — Falou Madame Pomfrey fazendo sinal para que Harry (adolescente) se levantasse.

O garoto não gostava de ficar ali.

— Recaída? Mas madame Pomfrey, ele tem 15 anos, se fosse uma pessoa idosa eu até acreditaria que foi uma _simples_ recaída, não é normal um menino de apenas 15 anos ter recaídas. — Falou Molly.

— Só porque não é normal não quer dizer que não possa acontecer. — Falou Sirius percebendo que aquilo havia sido um exagero, se Harry (adulto) tivesse falado que foi _apenas _uma recaída e que ficaria bem ele acreditaria.

— Sirius, você não entende, nem parece que se preocupa com ele. — Falou Molly deixando o animago com raiva.

— Só porque eu não faço um escândalo não quer dizer que eu não me preocupe com ele. — Falou Sirius.

— Vocês dois parem, Molly é o que o Sirius disse, pode acontecer sim, e Sirius você não tem que ficar julgando a Molly e nem vice versa, Molly já foi mãe sete vezes, considera Harry um filho o que da liberdade para ela se preocupar ué. — Falou madame Pomfrey dando de ombros.

— Sete filhos e ela quer se preocupar com mais um? — Perguntou Sirius como se fosse meio obvio.

— Falando assim até parece que não conhece minha mãe. — Falou Carlinhos recebendo um olhar fulminante da mãe.

— Garoto, é verdade que esta namorando com a Dominique? — Perguntou Percy sempre curioso.

— Sim, porque? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Não quero nem ver como vai ser o próximo jantar no chalé das conchas com dois cunhados, sonhe para que não seja em uma lua cheia e para que Teddy não irrite muito o Gui, porque se não, vai sobrar pra você. — Falou Percy rindo.

— Percy você gosta de encher o saco dos outros em, meu Deus como pode ser assim? — Perguntou Audrey indignada com o esposo, que apenas sorriu dando de ombros.

— Quem disse que eu fico irritando o Gui? — Perguntou Teddy indignado.

— Imagina se não ficasse. — Falou Vic para o marido que sorriu amarelo.

— Mas eu não fico, ele que sempre leva pro lado exagerado tudo o que eu falo. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros e dando risada, recebendo logo em seguida um olhar fulminante da esposa — É tudo eu nessa família, ninguém merece em. — Falou Teddy em sua própria defesa.

— Bom, chega desse assunto, bem que poderia ter algo pra fazer né, hoje esta um tédio. — Falou Lily soltando um longo suspiro.

— Faz tanto tempo que não temos uma aula de defesa com um pouco mais de emoção, estou cansado de apenas ter aulas teóricas. — Falou James com a mesma cara de entediado que a irmã.

— Que tal vocês treinarem um pouco na pratica, aproveitamos e fazemos uma sessão de treinamento, já faz tempo que você não treina. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o afilhado que negou com a cabeça.

— Não vai dar, eu e a Vic temos um compromisso hoje né? — Perguntou Teddy para a esposa que olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas de confusão.

Harry (adulto) soltou uma fraca risada antes de ir para o meio do casal, os separando e passando os braços em volta dos ombros dos dois, olhou para Vic.

— Interessante, ninguém lembrou desse compromisso de casal ontem a noite, o que você acha Vic? Esse compromisso existe mesmo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para a loira que sorriu.

— Não, não existe e nem vai existir entre quatro paredes, você vai comer na minha mão Sr. Lupin. — Falou Vic se desvencilhando dos braços de Harry (adulto) que estavam em seus ombros e dando as costas a todos, indo em direção a saída da ala hospitalar — Então, talvez esse treinamento seja bom, espero vocês na sala precisa. — Falou Vic antes de sair do lugar deixando todos olhando sorridentes para Teddy que olhava para o padrinho com cara de bravo.

— Você não deveria fazer o papel de padrinho? Onde você arruma tanta criatividade para acabar com a vida intima e prazerosa do seu _afilhado. _— Falou Teddy para o padrinho que deu de ombros antes de responder.

— Simples, eu tenho cinco cunhados, e se eu tenho cunhados eles são casados com mulheres, meio obvio isso. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros e sorrindo.

— O que tem a ver com você estragar a vida intima e _prazerosa _do seu afilhado com o fato de seus cunhados terem esposas? — Perguntou Audrey para Harry (adulto) que logo disse.

— Vocês acham que só porque a minha casa é grande não dá pra ouvir a mulherada rasgando o verbo falando de tudo quanto é coisa? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) fazendo Audrey ficar corada — Sim, eu escuto bastante coisa, é o Rony ultimamente tá com tudo. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo e saindo do local, deixando todos curiosos.

Percy logo que escutou aquilo ficou curioso, não podia negar que se deixar ele era o mais curioso de toda a família, olhou para a esposa esperando que ela explicasse.

— Ainda não acredito que ele tenha feito tudo aquilo em uma noite. — Falou Gina (adulta) se esquecendo que todos estavam ali, percebeu o olhar fulminante que Audrey mandou para ela — Há desculpa, saiu sem querer, fiquei surpresa com aquilo poxa. — Falou Gina (adulta) sentindo suas bochechas corar.

— Ninguém vai me contar? — Perguntou Percy olhando para a esposa que olhou indignada para ele.

— Percy! Hoje você extrapolou na curiosidade. — Falou Audrey para o marido que deu de ombros.

— É a vida do meu irmão ué, eu posso ficar curioso. — Falou Percy dando de ombros.

— Primeiramente, o assunto não envolve apenas ele, é a vida intima dele ué, não se pode ficar contando para todo mundo. — Falou Audrey dando de ombros.

— Eu entendi isso ai. — Falou Teddy sorrindo — Fiquei curioso para saber o resto em, vou conversar com ele, será que ele fala? — Perguntou Teddy sorrindo maliciosamente, havia perguntado mais para si mesmo do que para os outros que estavam em volta.

— Você tem coisa melhor pra fazer, pode ir treinando ou você volta para o futuro que eu não agüento mais ficar cuidando daquele seu animal, aquele monstro no corpo de um cachorro. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— O que ele fez dessa vez? — Perguntou Teddy soltando um longo suspiro.

— Bom, ele já quebrou não sei quantos quadros de casa, tem mania de ficar pulando em cima da minha cama durante a manhã, Harry já esta ficando com raiva, sem contar que ele cruzou com a cachorrinha da Lily, a bichinha tá lá, de cria daquele monstro. — Falou Gina (adulta) gesticulando com a mão.

James começou a gargalhar.

— O cachorro do Teddy com a cachorrinha da Lily, como ele conseguiu isso? Aquela cachorra parece um rato e ele parece um urso de tão grande. — Falou James rindo.

— Coitadinha dela, deve ter sofrido tanto na primeira vez com aquele bicho. — Falou Lily — Você vai pagar pensão, acha o que? Que aquele bicho pode ficar se aproveitando da minha Lu e sair impune, não não, isso é um crime contra a bichinha. — Falou Lily indignada.

— É um cachorro Lily, não fale como se tivesse sido com um humano. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Engraçado, eu tenho certeza que Harry falaria dessa mesma maneira se a virgindade no caso fosse da Lily, se ele já expulsa todos os amiguinhos dela que ele não conhece lá de casa, imagine quando ela namorar. — Falou Gina (adulta) de repente.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas queimarem ao ouvir aquilo.

— Como assim expulsar? — Perguntou Al confuso.

— Expulsar mesmo, e ele tem ajuda, olha lá o comparsa. — Falou Gina (adulta) indicando o filho mais velho que já estava saindo de fininho — Vamos conversar mocinho, se você continuar assim, pode saber que namorada para você terá o mesmo significado que nada, porque dependendo de mim você não vai ter e se tentar fazer mesmo eu não deixando, irei arrancar uma coisinha que você não vai gostar. — Falou Gina (adulta) seguindo o filho que acabara de sair correndo da ala hospitalar.

— Minha mãe é meia macabra, parece a Rochele do Todo mundo odeia o Chris, mas no caso é todo mundo odeio o James. — Falou Al rindo.

— Nossa, aquilo era tão legal, pena que não passa mais. — Falou Elliz fazendo cara de triste.

— Vocês são muito estranhos. — Falou Rony, ele havia escutado toda a conversa de todos os assuntos e ficara confuso por eles falarem daquele jeito na frente de todos ali, sejam crianças ou adultos.

— Ronald, não fale desse jeito. Mas acho que teve alguns assuntos que não precisavam ser ditos, e alguém poderia me explicar esse negocio do Rony, ele é meu filho e eu tenho o direito de saber. — Falou Molly.

Audrey no momento que viu que era a única ali que sabia, tratou de sair do local para não ser questionada e por não querer passar por um turbilhão de perguntas.

— Isso porque não tem a Helena aqui, vocês tem que ver ela tendo conversa de _adulto_. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— Conversa de _adulto? _— Perguntou Tonks confusa.

— É, sabe na opinião dela, uma criança de 13 anos se quiser já pode fazer suas perguntas sobre sexo, se você perguntar pra ela, ela responde, pode acreditar, eu já tive essas conversas. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Vamos Lily, a conversa aqui já foi classificada como para maior. — Falou Al pegando a irmã e indo pelo mesmo caminho que os pais havia ido.

— Quem conversou sobre isso com você? — Perguntou Tonks confusa.

— Helena ué, o padrinho não era muito bom nesses assuntos, minha vó também não tinha muito jeito, então foi com a Helena, não é tão chata assim e nem tão constrangedora, apenas chama a atenção dos adolescentes. — Falou Teddy rindo, indicando os adolescentes ali que estavam com toda a atenção em sua direção.

— Deu pra perceber quando você já não era mais virgem, Helena te deu um pacote de camisinha e uma caixa com poções para a Vic. — Falou Percy rindo.

— _Nunca usei aquilo. _— Sussurrou Teddy para si mesmo.

— Já chega com esse assunto, vamos logo. — Falou Molly saindo da ala hospitalar seguida pelo marido.

— Há, agora que eles iam começar a falar. — Falou Gina (adolescente) decepcionada.

— Estão vendo, eu entendo muito de adolescente. — Falou Teddy indicando a ruiva adolescente que no momento saia da ala hospitalar seguida pelos irmãos.

— Pena que não entende a própria mulher a ponto de a deixar fazer esse complô contra você. — Falou Percy rindo de Teddy que olhou bravo para ele.

— Vou indo porque hoje não vai ser um dos melhores dias pra mim, tenho certeza que ele vai pegar pesado. — Falou Teddy saindo da ala hospitalar.

— Vamos também pai, já esta na hora de eu saber duelar, então você vai me ensinar, se não quiser pode deixar que eu peço para o tio Harry ou a Tia Gina. — Falou Lucy para o pai que deu de ombros.

Juntos todos saíram da ala hospitalar, seguiram juntos para a sala precisa, ao chegar no sétimo andar se depararam com Gina e Harry (adultos) conversando de frente para uma porta que perceberam ser a da sala precisa.

— Fazendo o que? Não deviam estar lá dentro? — Perguntou Molly (adulta).

— Só estamos esperando vocês ué, pra porta não sumir. — Respondeu Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

Os mais novos deram de ombros e foram entrando, ao entrar se depararam com um grande salão com vários obstáculos, algumas estatuas estavam de pé ao fundo, todos com varinhas em punho, alguns metros acima tinha uma grande rede que era segurado por ganchos que estavam presos por todas as paredes.

— Eu não entendi o porque da rede. — Falou Lily confusa.

— Ainda não descobriu? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) rindo da filha.

— Mãe, não seja malvada, diz ai pra que aquilo. — Falou Lily com cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

— Eu não sei, quem pensou na ideia foi seu pai, vai lá perguntar pra ele ué. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros e dando as costas para a filha que soltou um longo suspiro.

Um pouco mais longe dali, Harry (adulto) observava os detalhes do local, estava bem parecido com a sala de treinamento do Ministério da Magia, olhava detalhadamente vendo se estava tudo certo, para que nada ali machucasse algum dos adolescentes ou adulto.

— Então, o que faremos hoje? — Perguntou Teddy chegando perto do padrinho.

— Você vai treinar aparatar no ar, faz tempo que você esta tentando, mas não consegue. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Desconfiava que seria isso por causa da rede, é pra que eu não caia? — Perguntou Teddy para o moreno que assentiu em concordância — Entendi, mas se eu não consegui antes, porque conseguiria agora? — Perguntou Teddy confuso.

— Eu acho que você esta precisando de um incentivo, você precisa de uma motivação ou precisa que algo aconteça, as vezes isso acontece, quando só conseguimos algo quando a situação já esta feia, a questão no momento não é _fazer_ e sim o fato de que você _tem que fazer_, _tem que conseguir._ — Falou Harry (adulto) deixando o afilhado confuso.

— E quanto aos outros? O que vai fazer com eles? Vai mandá-los duelar com as estatuas? — Perguntou Teddy para o padrinho que assentiu novamente.

— Exatamente, sabe como faço, o efeito do feitiço deles fará o efeito exato na estatua, a estatua é claro também vai se defender, mas os feitiços não terão efeito, sabe, nada de machucados, já esta na hora dos meninos aprender a duelar. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Entendi, eu acho que os adolescentes iam achar legal ver você duelando. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— O que quer dizer? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) confuso.

— Nada ué, só achei que eles iriam gostar de ver você duelando, os mais velhos também iriam gostar, principalmente o Sirius que ficaria orgulhoso do afilhado e tal. — Falou Teddy sorrindo e saindo de perto do padrinho que olhava para ele confuso.

Teddy foi até Gina (adulta) que estava longe do marido (obvio).

— Então, pronto para começar? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) sorrindo para Teddy que assentiu.

— Fazer o que né, então tia Gina, eu estava pensando em uma forma de deixar os adolescentes mais interessados em duelar, e o que melhor pra fazer isso do que ver outras pessoas duelando. — Falou Teddy sorrindo.

— Que ideia seria? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) interessada no assunto.

— Sabe que adolescentes as vezes se inspiram nos adultos, então eu achei que eles ficariam feliz de ver o grande Harry Potter duelando, sabe, como ele duela em sua fase adulta. — Falou Teddy.

— Esta querendo dizer que seria uma boa ideia eu duelar com o Harry para mostrar aos jovens como seria? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) para Teddy que assentiu — Não seria uma má ideia. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— Então, sem contar é claro que seria bom ele mostrar ao pessoal do presente em como ele desenvolveu a arte de duelar durante os anos no Ministério ou na pratica mesmo. — Falou Teddy.

— HARRY VAMOS DUELAR. — Gritou Gina (adulta) para o marido que a primeira reação foi negar com a cabeça quase que no mesmo instante que ouviu.

— Não vamos não. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Vamos sim, vai ser legal. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo.

— Legal? Não sei onde você esta vendo algo legal nisso, nem pensar em, de onde você tirou essa ideia? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) se desvencilhando do olhar suplicante da esposa.

— O Teddy ué, ele falou que seria legal ver você duelarem e quem melhor do que eu pra duelar contra você, sem contar que você quase nunca quer duelar comigo, é até estranho. — Falou Gina (adulta) fazendo cara de confusa.

— Agora eu entendi o verdadeiro motivo que essa ideia tem, esse Teddy esta ficando um pouco vingativo demais. — Falou Harry (adulto) lançando um olhar fulminante ao afilhado que apenas sorriu amarelo.

— Mas Harry, qual o problema? Deixa de ser chato. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Não é ser chato, mas você sabe que pode acontecer algo, posso exagerar no feitiço e acabar machucando você, ou outra pessoa. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Bom, você acabou de falar como se eu fosse apenas uma criança que não consegue se cuidar e você sabe que eu odeio isso, e quanto a segurança dos outros, podemos colocar um escudo transparente em nossa volta pra que não acerte ninguém que esteja fora. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Porque sempre quer duelar comigo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Bom, digamos que é apenas uma vontade ué, eu sou a única pessoa que você nunca duelou, até com a Hermione você já duelou até mesmo por brincadeira, porque eu não posso ter essa sensação? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

Harry (adulto) soltou um longo suspiro.

—Está bem, mas se der algo errado sabe que eu não vou me perdoar em, na hora que eu disser que o duelo acabou, é porque acabou mesmo em, pode dar a noticia para os outros. — Falou Harry (adulto) para a esposa que sorriu e foi logo dar a noticia para todos.

_Eu vou acabar me arrependendo por isso. _Pensou Harry (adulto) vendo a esposa ir até onde estavam todos e começar a falar sorridente e gesticulando com as mãos apreçadas.

— Não achei que você fosse concordar com isso. — Falou Teddy chegando de repente, ele estava se referindo ao fato de que Harry (adulto) fosse mesmo duelar com a esposa.

— É, e você tinha que cutucar minha ferida, valeu mesmo. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Você que começou, eu estou cansado sabia? Minha mão ainda dói. — Falou Teddy.

— E você se lembra do porque que esta doendo, se não se lembrar eu posso te lembrar novamente. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Pare de ficar exagerando, falando assim nem parece ser o menino que fez coisas piores quando tinha apenas 11 anos. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros, estava parecendo uma criança birrenta.

— Teddy, ninguém melhor do que eu para saber como é estar quase ou prestes a morrer, eu não desejo a ninguém o que aconteceu comigo e sabe que eu faço de tudo para que todos a minha volta não tenha que passar por aquilo, eu sempre fui companheiro com você, sempre disse a você para pedir ajuda a mim, não precisa fazer as coisas precipitadas daquele jeito. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o afilhado que soltou um longo suspiro de tédio.

— Ninguém mais que você sabe que eu odeio incomodar pessoas por nada e... — Teddy não pode terminar de dizer, já que o padrinho o interrompeu.

— Incomodar? De onde você tirou isso? Você sabe que nunca me incomodaria, fez pior, me fez sentir uma pessoa incapacitada para cuidar de você, uma pessoa insuficiente para cuidar do filho de pessoas que um dia cuidou de mim, Teddy eu perdi a única pessoa que eu considerava um pai por que me precipitei, não quero perder você também, e fazendo isso você pode estar perdendo um dos momentos que poderia ser o mais feliz do seu dia, com sua esposa que no momento continua triste com você. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o afilhado que assentiu, olhando para Vic que brincava com os adolescentes ao longe — Bom, não sei se você entendeu o certo, mas eu não estou cuidando apenas de você porque seus pais cuidaram de mim por um tempo, mas porque eu também perdi meus pais, sei como é viver sem uma mãe para chamar durante a noite depois de ter acordado por causa de um pesadelo, sei como é não ter um pai para conversar quando se esta virando adulto e quando as mudanças estão acontecendo, quando quer um conselho por causa de coisas sentimentais, e de alguma forma eu me apeguei muito a você, te considero meu primeiro filho, você é uma das pessoas mais importantes do mundo pra mim e não quero que mesmo depois de eu já estiver velho que você deixe de pedir algo pra mim. — Falou Harry (adulto) deixando Teddy ali, pensativo.

— O Harry e a Gina duelando? Essa vai ser boa. — Falou Percy rindo.

— O que tem de interessante nisso? — Perguntou Molly (adulta) confusa.

— Você já viu o Harry duelando com a Gina? — Perguntou Percy.

— Não. — Respondeu Molly (adulta) simplesmente.

— Exatamente, em toda minha vida eu também nunca os vi duelar, Gina sempre teve vontade, sabe como é ela, sempre querendo fazer coisas que muitas pessoas dizem não. — Falou Percy dando de ombros.

— Mas porque ele nunca aceitou duelar com ela? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Quando o assunto é Gina a coisa se complica, ele as vezes até pode fazer uma brincadeira que pode machucar, mas ele faz isso com os amigos, o Rony por exemplo, estão sempre brincando como dois adolescentes que acabaram de aprender a duelar, mas com a Gina é diferente, ele não se agüentaria se por acaso e por brincadeira ou sem querer ele a machucasse, ele não aceitaria nem mesmo arranhar o rosto ou qualquer parte do corpo dela, mesmo que ela não se importe. — Explicou Percy dando de ombros, já estava acostumado com jeito do cunhado.

— Entendi, ele tem medo de a machucar. — Falou Arthur.

— Exatamente, por exemplo, se um dia eles brigassem, ele aceitaria ser espancado pela Gina, mas nunca levantaria a mão para ela, tentaria se defender, mas acho que na opinião dele é melhor a deixar sozinha, ou seja, sair da vista dela do que a machucar numa tentativa mais brusca de se proteger dela, porque saibam de uma coisa, a Gina não é uma mulher qualquer, se o assunto se agrava muito, ela não vai usar magia, ela vai usar as mãos mesmo, principalmente quando o assunto é a família dela. — Falou Percy — Tenho certeza que o Rony adoraria estar aqui para ver essa cena. — Falou Percy rindo.

Um pouco mais longe dali, Gina (adulta) pedia para que o marido executasse o feitiço escudo em forma de um circulo, ele logo começou, depois se colocando de um lado do circulo, enquanto a ruiva ficava do lado contrario do dele.

— Vamos começar. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo largamente e empunhando a varinha, direcionada para o marido que fazia o mesmo.

_Onde foi que eu me meti? Pensou Harry (adulto) já pensando no estrago que aquele tal duelo poderia ter._

— Não vai começar não? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) ficando confusa pela paralisação do esposo.

— Se dependesse dele esse duelo nem aconteceria. — Falou James rindo nem ligando para a cara de bravo do pai direcionada a ele — Isso se for acontecer. — Falou James rindo mais ainda.

— Garoto, vai procurar o que fazer. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o filho que riu e deu de ombros.

— Começa logo. — Falou Vic entediada.

— Espera ai. — Falou Harry (adulto) no momento que percebeu os lábios da esposa se mexer — Não vale Reducto. — Falou Harry (adulto) causando indignação na esposa.

— Se não valer Reducto não vale Expelliarmus. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Mas se não vale Expelliarmus como esse duelo vai acabar? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) confuso para a esposa que deu de ombros rindo.

— Vale tudo, se a coisa ficar feia nós paramos aqui e termina o duelo mais tarde. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— Excelente, se não morrermos aqui, viveremos para destruir a casa, começaremos pelo quarto do James, se bem que não precisa muito para destruir um local que já começou a ser destruído faz tempo. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Ele esta enrolando. — Falou Hugo entediado.

— Com quem aprendeu a enrolar desse jeito? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Com seu irmão. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros e sorrindo.

— Entendi, já que você gosta do jeito que o Rony enrola os outros, eu vou te mostrar o jeito que a Hermione gosta de fazer quando ele tem esses momentos. — Falou Gina (adulta) fazendo um movimento rápido com a mão, lançando um feitiço de cor clara em direção ao marido, sem deixar chances ela foi continuando com os feitiços continuamente, não deixando espaço nem tempo para que o moreno pudesse atacar, ele no momento só podia se proteger.

Em momentos o moreno mudava de localização, se continuasse daquele jeito o duelo não terminaria nunca, vendo que a esposa lançava vários feitiços no mesmo lugar ele correu para a direita, antes que ela pudesse atacar na direção dele, ele lançou um feitiço não muito forte e também não muito fraco.

A ruiva conseguiu se defender, mas com apenas aquele feitiço a ideia de apenas atacar havia sido destruída, já que no mesmo momento que ela atacava o marido fazia o mesmo, a ruiva precisava apenas que o moreno se distraísse um pouco, estranhou quando percebeu de relance que o olhar do marido estava um pouco atrás de si, olhou para trás e viu de relance algo sumir, se transformando apenas em uma fumaça prateada, achou estranho aquilo.

— MÃE.

Gina (adulta) ouviu o grito do filho mais velho, só depois percebeu que havia ficado um pouco distraída com a tal fumaça prateada, no momento estava parada com o feitiço de proteção a sua frente, sentiu o impacto de um feitiço forte bater contra a proteção e sentiu ser empurrada por causa da força do feitiço que viu ser de cor meia que violeta, sem perceber o feitiço de proteção havia sido desfeito a sua frente. Depois do feitiço forte percebeu um outro feitiço vir em sua direção, mas por causa do feitiço anterior ficou um pouco desestabilizada e por isso não conseguiu executar o feitiço de proteção novamente, viu de relance o feitiço que acabara de ser lançado passar a centímetros de sua cintura, com certeza se tivesse a acertado ela com certeza teria sido lançada longe.

A ruiva percebeu o olhar curioso do marido, percebeu o olhar dele passar por todo seu corpo apenas para ter certeza de que ela estava bem, também percebeu que ele estava bem ofegante, da mesma maneira que ela, com certeza duelar causava bastante canseira, com Harry (adulto) ainda mais.

Gina (adulta) voltou a atacar continuamente assim que viu que Harry (adulto) fosse dizer algo, teria certeza que ele diria que estava na hora de parar, vendo que o marido mais uma vez não estava conseguindo atacar, executou um feitiço que causaria fumaça a sua volta.

Harry (adulto) estranhou o motivo daquela fumaça, mas não pode fazer nada já que só tinha tempo para se defender dos vários feitiços que continuavam a ser lançados pela esposa que estava dentro da fumaça, estava muito confuso, de repente os feitiços pararam de ser lançados.

A fumaça continuava a existir e Gina (adulta) ainda estava sumida dentro dela, já estava indo para lá para ter certeza de que nada tivesse acontecido, mas não pode chegar dentro da fumaça, já que tudo aconteceu de uma vez.

— Reducto.

Ouviram a voz feminina de Gina (adulta) vir de dentro da fumaça, Harry (adulto) só teve tempo para ter apenas duas reações, levantar o braço e não verbalmente executar o feitiço de proteção a sua frente, pode perceber a luz clara do feitiço vir em sua direção e bater contra o feitiço de proteção a sua frente, o impacto foi tão grande que seus pés não conseguiram se fixar no chão, fazendo com que seus pés se escorregassem e fazendo com que ele fosse parar bem longe de onde estava, como se uma parede batesse de frente para ele e o arrastasse para longe.

Todos ficaram chocados com o que havia acontecido. Gina (adulta) apareceu logo em seguida em meio a fumaça, com a mão na altura do busto, a ruiva pode presenciar a cena do feitiço de proteção na frente do esposo se quebrar como se fosse uma simples janela que havia sido atacada fortemente, o ato surpreendeu a todos, já que ninguém nunca havia visto aquilo, o marido estava estupefato com o que havia acontecido ali, aquilo nunca havia acontecido, nunca havia sido atacado por um feitiço tão forte como aquele.

— Eu venci? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) sorrindo.

— Ainda estou com a varinha na mão. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) indicando a varinha que estava na altura do peito.

— Como fez isso? — Perguntou James de repente.

— Isso o que? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) confusa.

— Você praticamente destruiu o feitiço dele, quer dizer, praticamente não, você destruiu de verdade e completamente. — Falou James como se fosse obvio.

— Eu não sei, nunca havia usado esse feitiço contra o Harry. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— Nossa, falando desse jeito até parece que você já o atacou usando magia, sabe, atacar pra valer mesmo. — Falou Molly (adolescente) confusa.

— Há eu já ataquei ele uma vez sim, mas nem lembro mais que feitiço foi. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— Você me estuporou naquela vez. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Acabou o duelo, vamos começar Teddy, explicarei a você o que fazer e depois converso com os outros. — Falou Harry (adulto) guardando a varinha depois de desfazer o feitiço de proteção em forma de circulo.

Teddy soltou um longo suspiro e foi até ela, os dois foram para o centro do lugar, mais especificamente para debaixo do centro da rede quadriculada.

— O que tenho que fazer? — Perguntou Teddy olhando para cima — Sabe que as vezes sou péssimo com altura. — Avisou Teddy ao padrinho que assentiu.

— Espera ai que eu esqueci de uma coisa. — Falou Harry (adulto) pegando a varinha e fazendo uma grande linha no ar, conforme ele fazia a linha vários degraus de mais ou menos 30 centímetros de distancias um do outro foi se formando nas paredes, cortando uma pequena parte da rede, os degraus atravessaram a altura da rede indo até alguns metros acima — Bom, você vai subir esses degraus, quando estiver lá no ultimo, vai pular em direção da rede e vai tentar aparatar antes que caia na rede, se não conseguir será segurado é claro. — Falou Harry (adulto) como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

— E como posso ter certeza que essa tal rede vai me segurar? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Quer que eu teste a rede? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) como se fosse obvio, ao ver o afilhado assentir ele soltou um longo suspiro e se distanciou dele, sendo seguido pelos olhares de todos ali.

Soltou um longo suspiro antes de aparatar e em menos de cinco segundos aparecer no ar a alguns metros acima da rede, não tendo onde segurar é claro ele caiu e foi segurado pela rede, um pouco desajeitado pela rede ele aparatou para o lado do afilhado.

— A rede não tem elástico, então ela não irá te mandar para cima novamente com o impacto, confesso que é um pouco difícil andar por cima dela, mas não impossível. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando passagem para que o afilhado fosse até o primeiro degrau.

— Entendi, mas padrinho se você não se lembra, eu não sou igual a você que consegue aparatar em lugares protegidos, terá que pedir a Dumbledore para tirar o feitiço anti-aparatação daqui, se não eu nunca vou conseguir. — Falou Teddy ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

— É mesmo, eu havia me esquecido, mas eu sei que feitiço usar para tirar, pelo menos daqui. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros e executando o feitiço.

— Como consegue fazer isso? Achei que a única pessoa que pudesse fazer isso fosse o diretor. — Falou Teddy confuso.

— Não, na verdade existem vários feitiços para se proibir a aparatação, mas é que nessa escola, esse feitiço foi inventado por Dumbledore, então se esse feitiço foi feito e usado apenas por Dumbledore, só existe um outro feitiço que desfaz essa proteção, e por acaso eu sei desse tal feitiço. — Falou Harry (adulto) sorrindo e dando de ombros — Pode começar.

— Porque não fez degraus mais próximos em? Eles nem estão juntos. — Falou Teddy que tinha que levantar bastante a perna para alcançar o próximo degrau.

(Autora aqui: Gente esses degraus não é como uma escada comum, imaginem como naqueles filmes que as pessoas jogar algo que grudam nas paredes e vão subindo, como se ele jogasse uma faca, sabem, e depois tivessem varias e varias facas, uma distanciada tanto quando na largura e na altura da outra, sei que ficou um pouco confusa, mas espero que tenham entendido)

— Pra exercitar um pouco as penas, você tem sorte por eu ter feito de uma maneira que você pudesse subir com os pés, o que é fácil, mas também poderia ter feito de uma maneira que você tivesse que usar a força do braço para agüentar o próprio peso. — Falou Harry (adulto) indo para perto dos outros que observavam Teddy subir.

— Você disse que tinha uma ideia que poderia me ajudar a conseguir, até agora não vi essa ideia. — Falou Teddy já na altura da rede.

— Se você soubesse, imploraria para eu não fazer, reze para você conseguir, se não teremos mesmo que fazer e tenho certeza que não irá gostar. — Falou Harry (adulto) já perto dos outros.

— Vamos ter que fazer o mesmo? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Mesmo que seja divertido cair lá de cima, não vocês não irão fazer isso, farão o básico. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Como conseguiu aparatar? Esta dentro do castelo. — Falou Lucy.

Harry (adulto) pensou na primeira coisa que veio a cabeça, não queria contar para todos que as vezes conseguia fazer aquilo, quer dizer, sempre conseguia fazer aquilo.

— Bom, eu pedi a Dumbledore para que ele tirasse o feitiço de anti-aparatação dessa sala, só isso. — Falou Harry (adulto) agradecendo a si mesmo por ter tirado a proteção daquele lugar.

— Tá, o que vamos fazer? — Perguntou James animado.

— Podem ir brincar com as estatuas, Gina cuida deles pra mim, sabe como é deixar crianças a vontade. — Falou Harry (adulto) olhando especificamente para o filho mais velho que deu de ombros.

— Mas são poucos para todos eles. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— É só pedir para eles fazerem duplas, cada dupla com uma estatua, os do terceiro ano vem comigo, vamos começar é claro pelo começo. — Falou Harry (adulto) olhando especificamente para a filha que já iria para perto dos mais velhos — Estou de olho em você mocinha. — Falou Harry (adulto) para a filha que sorriu largamente.

— Vamos praticar com quem? — Perguntou Miguel.

— Vão praticar comigo, Lucy você que já tem 14 anos pode ir com os outros, se não souber fazer nada, é só usar o feitiço estupefaça, pode ficar tranqüila que você não vai se machucar. — Falou Harry (adulto) para a sobrinha que assentiu e foi junto dos outros.

— Percy e Audrey, acho que a Gina não vai conseguir olhar todos aqueles de uma vez, vai lá ajudar eles. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o cunhado e a cunhada que assentiram e foram para junto da ruiva mais velha.

— Bom, eu posso ajudar você, são crianças demais para praticar, vocês podem fazer duas filas, uma fila pratica comigo e a outra pratica com o tio Harry. — Falou Vic do lado do tio que assentiu.

Depois disso o grande grupo de pessoas estavam espalhados em grupos separados por toda a direção do salão, os adolescentes mais velhos estavam a direita enquanto os mais novos a esquerda.

Gina (adulta) observava que estavam em duplas ou trio atacarem continuamente suas respectivas estatuas, as mesmas também se protegiam e atacavam também, as meninas principalmente ficavam com medo ao ver um feitiço vir em suas direções, mas se acalmavam ao ver que o feitiço se desfazia ao ter contato com suas peles. A ruiva mais velha percebeu que muitos não conseguiam executar o feitiço de proteção, por isso executou uma barreira entre eles, fazendo com que todos parassem para olhar para ela confusos.

— Gente, é normal não conseguir fazer o feitiço escudo, ainda mais porque vocês são jovens para aprender isso, mas tentem fazer com mais convicção na voz, com mais vontade, as vezes se é mais fácil fazer quando está com medo, porque ai o feitiço é executado com um pouco de medo, então tentem pensar que o feitiço deles contra vocês farão mesmo efeito, se não conseguirem cada um tentará comigo. — Falou Gina (adulta) a todos que assentiram, desfez a barreira entre eles e os feitiços voltaram a ser feitos tanto quanto pelas estatuas tanto quanto pelos adolescentes.

— Não agüento mais isso. — Falou Teddy que mais uma vez havia acabado de cair na rede, no momento fazia o esforço para conseguir ficar de pé e conseguir chegar ao degrau, para que pudesse tentar mais uma vez, com certeza aparatar sem estar com os pés no chão era muito difícil, olhou para o padrinho e viu que não poderia falar com ele naquele momento, já que ele estava ocupado com os mais novos.

— Então, por onde vamos começar? — Perguntou Miguel entusiasmado.

— Vocês vão começar a aprender a desarmar, depois disso tentarão estuporar e se conseguirem aprenderão o feitiço escudo. — Falou Harry (adulto) para todos que assentiram — Podem começar, só uma dica, feitiços de proteção e ataca sempre precisa ter convicção na voz, como se fosse estar dando ordem a uma varinha, se não conseguirem na primeira vez, tudo bem, tentarão mais vezes e depois que todos conseguirem vamos para o próximo passo. — Falou Harry (adulto) para eles que assentiram mais uma vez — Cuidado ai se a varinha for para esse lado em. — Falou Harry (adulto) para Vic que sorriu e se distanciou um pouco.

Depois dos poucos adolescentes mais novos fazerem as filas, começaram a praticar o feitiço Expelliarmus, alguns deles não havia conseguido na primeira vez, outros conseguiam jogar a varinha apenas por uma pequena distancia da pessoa dona da varinha, mas conforma iam praticando conseguiam fazer cada vez melhor.

— EU DESISTO. — Gritou Teddy depois de ter caído na rede mais uma vez.

Harry (adulto) viu aquilo e riu, não teria jeito, teria que apelar para o medo do afilhado.

— Desce aqui. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o afilhado que depois de muito tempo conseguiu descer, já que ainda tinha dificuldade para andar pela rede e ainda por cima ter que descer os vários degraus — Vem você também. — Vem você também, vai me ajudar. — Falou Harry (adulto) para Vic que assentiu e foi com ele após ser desarmada mais uma vez por um dos adolescentes.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo? — Perguntou Vic confusa.

— Tipo eu vou fazer algo com você, mas não fica com medo não tá? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) já imaginando que a menina entraria em pânico pensando no que ele poderia fazer, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que ela apenas deu de ombros.

— Tio Harry, sei que só fará algo perigoso tendo certeza de que eu não irei me machucar, afinal todo mundo sabe que você não faria isso por medo do meu pai. — Falou Vic dando risada.

— Tá bom então, mas se o Teddy ficar com raiva de mim, você vai me ajudar em, vai ter que conversar com ele. — Falou Harry (adulto) em voz baixa para que apenas para que Vic escutasse.

— Então, vai fazer mesmo o que você falou? — Perguntou Teddy chegando perto deles.

— Vou, mas fique tranqüilo que tudo ficara bem no final. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) indo até uma certa parte do salão, com um aceno de varinha toda a rede sumiu, ficando apenas os degraus grudados a parede.

— O que você vai fazer? Como eu vou tentar sem a rede? — Perguntou Teddy confuso.

— Sabe, as vezes o medo nos toma completamente e nós mesmo nos forçamos a conseguir fazer algo para salvar as pessoas que mais amamos. — Falou Harry (adulto) em forma de preparar o afilhado.

— Não estou entendendo. — Falou Teddy confuso.

— Simples, você terá que se forçar a conseguir para salvar a pessoa que ama. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— O que você vai fazer? — Perguntou Teddy já temendo o que poderia vir a seguir, antes que pudesse raciocinar viu a varinha do padrinho ir em direção de Vic e logo em seguida na direção do ar.

Antes que pudesse soltar a respiração viu Vic ser erguida quase que perto do teto e cair como se acabasse de cair de uma vassoura, Teddy não pode pensar, com a varinha na mão a apertou e tentou desaparatar, seu coração estava a mil e a qualquer momento poderia parar, caso visse a pessoa amada cair ao chão duro, não agüentaria ver com um arranhão sequer no rosto da esposa, antes que percebesse a estava abraçando e não sentia o chão nos pés, antes que pudesse pensar no que havia acontecido se sentiu cair e tentou fazer o mesmo que antes só que com a esposa em meio aos braços e tão rápido como na primeira vez se viu caído no chão com a esposa acima de si. Olhou para o padrinho que estava a alguns passos de distancia, estava com muita raiva dele.

— Quer me matar de susto? — Perguntou Teddy com a voz transbordando de raiva, viu a esposa se levantar e logo em seguida se levantou também, se aproximando do padrinho — O que passou na sua cabeça para fazer aquilo? — Perguntou Teddy para o padrinho que logo respondeu.

— Você não estava levando a sério, foi a única coisa que eu pensei que poderia lhe ajudar. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros — E olha, eu havia avisado a ela que faria. — Falou Harry (adulto) olhando brevemente para Vic que no momento arrumava os cabelos que no momento estavam bagunçados.

— É Teddy, não precisa exagerar desse jeito, se ele fez isso foi porque teve certeza que eu ficaria bem se você não conseguisse fazer. — Falou Vic tentando acalmar o marido.

— Isso não significa que ele tinha o direito de fazer aquilo. Poderia ter acontecido algo. — Falou Teddy.

— Sabe que eu nunca faria nada de mal para ela. — Falou Harry (adulto), todos no salão haviam parado de fazer o que estavam fazendo para ver no que terminaria aquela pequena discussão.

— _Do mesmo jeito que pensou que não faria mal a tia Gina caso a abandonasse com um filho no ventre? _— Perguntou Teddy sussurrando, pode ver os olhos do padrinho se arregalaram e o ver perder a coloração do rosto — _É, eu me lembro muito bem daquilo, a deixou sozinha, sabia que ela estava grávida, mas isso não o impediu de ir embora, tinha coragem para zelar o sono dela todas as noites, mas não tinha coragem de nem ao menos olhá-la, sabia que ela estava magoada com você, varias e varias vezes eu fui acordado no meio da noite por você, que a via chorando enquanto dormia e pensando que com minha companhia ela ficaria bem, e por isso me colocava para dormir com ela. _— Falou Teddy ainda com a voz baixa.

— Você só tinha 07 anos, não tinha idade para entender o que estava acontecendo. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— _Eu tinha idade suficiente para perceber quando uma pessoa esta triste ou não, e percebia que nem você e nem ela estavam, também sei que James não vai gostar de ficar sabendo disso. _— Falou Teddy.

— Já chega com isso, eu já entendi que você esta com raiva de mim, mas não coloque o James na história, ele não era nem mesmo nascido ainda, e você nem sabe o que aconteceu na época, sair de casa foi a única alternativa que eu tive no momento, não tinha outra saída. Eu entendo que você teme pelo que pode acontecer com Victoire, isso também acontece comigo todas as vezes que eu saio a trabalho e deixo minha família sozinha, as pessoas podem errar Teddy, eu já errei e confesso que foi mais de uma vez, mas eu peço que não coloque meus filhos no meio disso. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o afilhado que sem dizer mais nada, virou as costas e saiu do lugar, deixando a esposa, os amigos e os familiares para trás.

— O que estava acontecendo aqui? Posso saber? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) que havia deixado os adolescentes e ido até lá.

— Eles estão brigando, discutindo. — Respondeu Vic.

— Sobre o que? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) confusa — Você esta bem? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) ao ver que Vic estava um pouco pálida, parecia estar cansada.

— Bom, o Teddy não gostou do que o tio Harry fez comigo e começou a brigar com ele, disse algo sobre o tio Harry ter lhe abandonado estando grávida do James, meio que chamou o tio Harry de covarde, ai o tio Harry disse que errou em fazer aquilo. — Respondeu Vic sem nem se importar com a segunda pergunta que a ruiva havia feito.

— Vic me respondo, você esta bem? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) novamente — Olha pra mim, o que esta sentindo? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) se colocando na frente da sobrinha, a viu piscar lentamente, como se estivesse perdendo a consciência.

— Me sinto um pouco tonta, um pouco de enjôo, acho que a ideia de me jogar no ar não deu muito certo. — Falou Vic colocando a mão por cima do ombro da tia, em forma de conseguir apoio.

— Harry, me ajude aqui. — Falou Gina (adulta) olhando para o marido, mas o mesmo só olhava na mesma direção que Teddy havia saído, como se esperasse que ele voltasse a qualquer momento — HARRY. — Gritou Gina (adulta) fazendo com que o moreno a olhasse.

— O que? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) ao ouvir o grito da esposa.

Antes que Gina (adulta) pudesse dizer algo, Vic caiu no chão, de joelhos na frente de Harry (adulto) e antes que pudesse se conter começou a vomitar no pé do tio que imediatamente olhou para cima com nojo.

— Engraçado como isso só acontece comigo. — Falou Harry (adulto) olhando para cima, preferia nem olhar para o que estava saindo de dentro da sobrinha.

— Harry me ajuda a pega-la. — Falou Gina (adulta) preocupada.

— Deixa ela vomitar, depois que acabar tudo você faz algo. — Falou Harry (adulto) recebendo um olhar fulminante da esposa.

— Como pode pensar isso? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) indignada.

— Fizemos isso quando você disse estar grávida, engraçado como naquela época você também vomitou em mim, espere ela terminar se não ela vai vomitar em tudo. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Me desculpe tio Harry, aquela ideia não me fez bem. — Falou Vic limpando o canto da boca.

— Tudo bem, não é a primeira vez que fazem isso comigo. — Falou Harry (adulto) fazendo apenas um aceno de varinha para que todo o vomito sumisse — Estou muito acostumado com esse negocio mulheres tontas, vomitando, com a mestruação atrasada, só na minha casa, debaixo do meu nariz aconteceu três vezes. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros e se abaixando, com um pouco de facilidade conseguiu pegar a menina no colo, pensou em uma poltrona confortável que logo apareceu a sua frente e a depositou ali.

— Mestruação. — Falou Vic com os olhos arregalados.

— O que esta acontecendo com você? — Perguntou Molly (avó) se aproximando da neta e a analisando de cima a baixo — Está tudo bem? Quer alguma coisa querida? — Perguntou Molly (avó) ficando cada vez mais preocupada.

— Qual foi sua ultima mestruação? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) olhando brevemente para o marido que entendeu no que ela estava pensando.

— Era pra vir semana que vem, não sei se esta atrasada ou não. — Falou Vic ficando assustada com o que aquilo poderia significar.

— E enjôo e tontura, faz tempo que isso começou? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Não, começou hoje. — Respondeu Vic.

— Tudo bem, coloquem ela aqui. — Falou Gina (adulta) fazendo aparecer uma cama um pouco longe de onde ela estava sentada.

Harry (adulto) teve que pegar a sobrinha no colo e a depositar na cama, a deixando em uma posição um pouco mais confortável, via que a loira ainda estava um pouco pálida.

— James, vai correndo até a ala hospitalar e chame a Madame Pomfrey. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o filho mais velho.

— Porque não a levam lá? — Perguntou James.

— Se você quiser levar ela no colo, para no meio do caminho ela começar a vomitar em cima de você, tudo bem, podemos levar ela até lá, mas se não quiser, vai correndo chamar a Madame Pomfrey. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o filho que soltou um longo suspiro e saiu da sala precisa — Harry, vai procurar o Teddy. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o marido.

— Você por acaso acha que ele vai me ouvir depois daquilo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) como se fosse obvio.

— Tá bom, vai você então Felipe, é maior e corre mais rápido, vai procurar ele e diz que a esposa dele não esta bem. — Falou Gina (adulta) vendo o sobrinho sair correndo logo em seguida que ela terminou de falar — Provavelmente ele vai chegar na mesma velocidade que o Harry chegou quando soube que eu passei mal pela primeira vez. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo.

— Engraçado, se fosse um dia normal e eu tivesse demorado mais dez minutos, acho que não existiria mais Harry Potter. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Não sabia que você era ciumenta, Tia Gina. — Falou Vic sorrindo fraco.

— Não é ser ciumenta, confio no Harry, só não confio em uma mulher com uma varinha querendo conquistar um homem, ainda mais se ele é o menino que sobreviveu, ou seja, meu marido ué. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros — Hermione também estava sempre com os olhos abertos, porque você sabe né, as vezes o homem não sabe perceber quando uma mulher esta dando em cima de você. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— Já passei por isso. — Falou Vic sorrindo.

— Bom, acho que vai demorar um pouco para a Madame Pomfrey chegar, porque não conta essa história pra mim em? sabe que sempre estarei aqui para minhas sobrinhas. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo.

— Bom, foi simples, foi na época que eu e o Teddy estávamos namorando escondido, sabe no inicio do namoro, um dia uma colega da turma dele o chamou para fazer trabalho com ele, o idiota do Teddy não percebeu o olhar malicioso dela. — Falou Vic dando de ombros.

— Namoro escondido é complicado em partes, por exemplo não pode demonstrar para ninguém que esta junto. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo.

— Já não é fácil namorar escondido, ainda mais quando estão com parentes por perto e iam se agarrar no quarto de uma certa alguém na Toca. — Falou Harry (adulto) olhando de lado para a sobrinha que corou um pouco.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) confusa.

— Eu peguei o casalzinho se beijando no seu quarto na Toca uma vez, nem sabiam disfarçar, qual foi a desculpa mesmo? Há é, que foi sem querer, vocês não sabem mentir, já disseram isso pra você? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) sorrindo.

— Sim, algumas vezes. — Falou Vic com as bochechas rosadas.

— E então, já pensou em ser mãe? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) fazendo um leve carinho na sobrinha que soltou um longo suspiro antes de dizer.

— Não, eu estive conversando com o Teddy esses dias, sobre isso e ficou meio obvio que nós dois somos inseguros. — Falou Vic.

— Isso é normal, o Harry ficou inseguro até quando era para ser padrinho, tinha que ver quando eu fiquei grávida do James, ele não podia escutar um grito meu que já estava aos prantos. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo — Até mesmo quando eu tinha enjôo, todas as vezes que eu acordava para vomitar ele ia no banheiro, me acudir. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo com os olhos brilhando.

— Mas Tia Gina, do que o Teddy estava falando? Esse negocio do tio Harry lhe abandonar. — Falou Vic nem percebendo que o tio havia ficado triste ao ouvir aquilo.

— Não foi culpa do Harry aquilo, foi minha, eu mesma sabendo estar grávida aceitei fazer algo que seria arriscado, ele tentou me impedir e você sabe que eu odeio ser impedida de fazer algo, eu fiz algo que causou a saída dele de casa. — Falou Gina (adulta) vendo o marido se levantar e se distanciar.

— O que você fez? — Perguntou Vic curiosa.

— Eu dei um tapa na cara dele e disse que ele não era ninguém para me impedir de fazer algo, acho que isso causou a saída dele, não foi correto eu dizer aquilo, imagina, ele é meu marido, como eu posso dizer que ele não era ninguém. — Falou Gina (adulta) sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas — E foi isso que aconteceu, ele saiu de casa, fiquei muito tempo sem noticias dele, quase não conseguia dormir sozinha na cama, varias e varias vezes eu acordava no meio da noite, eu não sei porque, mas sempre sentia a presença dele durante a madrugada e no dia seguinte, eu acordava com Teddy do meu lado, ele dormir lá comigo. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo.

— Teddy disse algo sobre o tio Harry zelar seu sono. — Falou Vic chamando a atenção da ruiva que ficou confusa — Talvez, nas vezes que você sentia a presença dele, ele estivesse mesmo lá, tendo certeza que você estava bem. — Falou Vic sorrindo para a tia.

— É a cara dele fazer isso, quase todos os dias eu recebia a visita do Rony ou do Neville, a mulherada ia lá em casa todas as tardes, ficavam comigo lá, eu sempre desconfiei que fosse o Harry a mandar elas para lá, mas agora que eu parei para pensar, nunca perguntei para ele para poder confirmar. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo — Vic entenda uma coisa, casamento não é uma coisa fácil, as pessoas imaginam que meu casamento é o mais calmo e perfeito do mundo, mas na verdade ele não é nada disso, eu e ele já brigamos varias e varias vezes, muitas vezes por causa do meu ciúme ou por causa do ciúme dele, e com uma criança as coisas não ficam mais fáceis ainda, principalmente para a mulher que tem que saber dividir as atenções entre o marido e o filho, porque pode até não parecer, mas muitos homens sentem ciúmes da mulher com o filho. — Falou Gina (adulta) para a sobrinha que ficou com bastante atenção — Olha o exemplo do Rony e da Hermione, eles brigam, isso é obvio, o orgulho deles é muito grande, mas eles sabem quando chega a hora de pedir desculpas, seja em forma de palavras ou em forma de provar que esta sentindo saudades, você entende, já é bem grandinha, o Rony sente muito ciúmes da Hermione, com qualquer homem, mas olha o que a Hermione fez, ela deixou claro para ele que ninguém o substituiria, eu não sei bem dizer o que ela disse a ele, mas você entende ela, você é mulher, imagine você passar a sua adolescência inteira ao lado da pessoa que ama sendo considerada apenas uma amiga, uma mulher que passa por isso e mesmo depois de muito tempo ama a mesma pessoa nunca o trocaria por outro, comigo foi pior ainda, eu não era nem mesma amiga do Harry e estamos aqui, até hoje eu descubro um lado do Harry que nunca havia conhecido e o mesmo acontece quanto a mim, e outra coisa, o amor entre duas pessoas nunca esta completo, ele sempre esta em desenvolvimento, qualquer coisa entre vocês dois pode deixar o amor cada vez melhor, cada vez mais puro, brigas serve para ajudar o casal a se entender, a conhecer um jeito de pensar e também a conhecer a personalidade um do outro, principalmente o do Teddy que esta sempre em mudança por causa da lua cheia, você sabe né, eu até estava pensando, que o Teddy esta um pouco agressivo por causa da chegada da lua cheia. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo.

— Tia Gina, as vezes eu penso que você é a mulher que tem conselhos para tudo, sabe, aquela pessoa que já passou por algumas coisas na vida e sabe o que dizer para ajudar alguém que esta passando a mesma coisa ou parecido. — Falou Vic.

— Não minha querida, ainda tem muitas coisas que sei que irão acontecer na minha vida, mas uma coisa que eu aprendi, meu casamento com o seu tio pode acontecer coisas horríveis, mas é coisa entre eu e ele, ninguém nunca irá conseguir se infiltrar entre nós dois, já tentaram varias vezes nos jogar um contra o outro, mas não funcionou. — Falou Gina (adulta) — Me promete uma coisa. — Pediu Gina (adulta).

— O que? — Perguntou Vic.

— Você tem sua mãe, é claro, quando algo acontecer você irá direto para conversar com ela, mas eu me sentiria muito bem caso você fosse até mim, para desabafar, para discutir, para gritar comigo, as vezes eu posso até aceitar em ver você quebrando algo para tirar a raiva de dentro de si, sabe, um jeito de se aliviar. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Quer que eu lhe procure quando precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa? — Perguntou Vic.

— Qualquer coisa, e se prepare em, se você estiver mesmo grávida, terá muitas dicas de todas as mulheradas da família, e você sabe que são muitas. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo e batendo o dedo indicador fracamente no nariz da menina.

— A Madame Pomfrey chegou e o Teddy também. — Falou Harry (adulto) indo para o lado da esposa, segurando a mão dela entre as suas — Vamos deixar eles ai. — Falou Harry (adulto) para a esposa que assentiu e saiu de perto da loira.

— O que aconteceu com ela? Vovó Molly estava quase nos ameaçando a não chegar perto da Vic, dizendo que ela precisava de espaço para respirar. — Falou Lily confusa.

— Um dia você vai estar nessa situação. — Falou Gina (adulta) para a filha que ficou mais confusa ainda.

— Espero que isso demore bastante. — Falou Harry (adulto) indo para longe da multidão que olhava Vic ser atendida por Madame Pomfrey, Teddy acabara de chegar perto da esposa.

— Vamos conversar Sr. Potter. — Falou Gina (adulta) pegando o marido pela mão e saindo da sala precisa acompanhada por ele que no momento estava bem confuso.

— O que foi que eu fiz agora? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Qual foi o motivo daquela discussão com o Teddy? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Simples, ele não gostou do que eu fiz com a Vic, exagerou um pouco. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Entendi, e o que ele falou sobre aquilo de você o ter abandonado? O que mais ele falou? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) vendo o marido desviar o olhar.

— Nada, apenas me chamou de covarde por ter saído de casa. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros mais uma vez.

— E sobre você ficar zelando meu sono, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) fazendo o marido soltar um longo suspiro, não tinha mais jeito — Você entrava em casa durante a noite? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) para o moreno que assentiu.

— Eu não conseguia dormir, toda noite pensava em como você poderia estar, se estava bem, não conseguia me controlar. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Era você que estava sempre pedindo para a Andrômeda levar o Teddy para dormir em casa né, para eu não ficar sozinha. — Falou Gina (adulta) para ele que mais uma vez assentiu — Você também mandava minha família ficar lá comigo, minhas amigas, o Neville. — Falou Gina (adulta) que mais uma vez viu o marido assentiu em concordância.

Gina (adulta) não pode se conter, aproximou seus lábios da face do moreno e o beijou delicadamente, sentiu os braços dele passar em volta de sua cintura e ser puxada para mais perto dele, o beijo foi simples, mas foi o bastante para demonstrar que o amor dela por ele estava intacto.

— Te amo, te amo muito. — Falou Gina (adulta) separando os lábios dos deles e passando os braços dele por volta das costas dele, o abraçando forte, sendo correspondida na mesma intensidade.

— Também te amo muito. — Falou Harry (adulto).

Ficaram cerca de três minutos ali, apenas abraçados, sentindo a companhia um do outro, o calor que emanava do corpo um do outro, um podia sentir o coração do outro batendo forte no peito.

— Desculpe interromper, mas preciso de sua ajuda. — Falou Dumbledore aparecendo no corredor de repente, os dois se separaram, ficando um do lado do outro.

— Minha ajuda? Pra que? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Preciso que vá comigo até o Gringotes. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Bom, tudo bem então. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Boa sorte. — Falou Gina dando um rápido selinho no marido que seguiu pelo corredor na companhia de Dumbledore, Gina já estava pensando em entrar na sala precisa quando viu a porta ser aberta e por ela sair Teddy com o rosto pálido — Qual foi o resultado? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) esperançosa.

— Vic esta grávida. — Falou Teddy se encostando na parede e se deixando cair no chão — Tia Gina. — Chamou Teddy sem nem ao menos olhar para ela.

— Diga. — Falou Gina (adulta) se sentando ao lado do menino, no chão.

— Como é ser pai? — Perguntou Teddy olhando para a parede como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

— Pra ser sincera eu não sei, você já deve ter percebido que eu sou mulher, sei como é ser mãe, mas não sei como é ser pai, já perguntou isso ao seu pai? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Perguntei, mas ele não sabe o que dizer, já que não sabe o que é ser pai. — Falou Teddy soltando um longo suspiro.

— Porque não pergunta ao seu padrinho? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Acabei de brigar com ele, o insultei usando palavras que nunca o descreveria, duvido que ele queira falar comigo depois daquilo. — Falou Teddy passando as mãos nos cabelos lisos que no momento estavam pretos.

— Ele também não gostou da briga, tenho certeza que ele reza para que a situação de vocês melhore o quanto antes. — Falou Gina dando de ombros — E não é sua culpa, falando nisso, a lua cheia esta chegando né. — Falou Gina para ele que assentiu.

— Havia me esquecido disso, deve ser por isso que ultimamente estou sentindo um pouco de raiva de algumas coisas. — Falou Teddy soltando mais um de seus longos suspiros.

— O que mais Madame Pomfrey disse sobre a Vic? — Perguntou Gina.

— Disse para ela ficar longe de feitiços, que a gravidez é recente e por isso ela não pode sofrer nem o mínimo de violência, não pode ser atingida por nada. — Falou Teddy.

— E o que você falou para ela? — Perguntou Gina.

— Pra quem? — Perguntou Teddy confuso.

— Para Vic, ela esta grávida Teddy, daqui para frente pode se tornar uma mulher sensível emocionalmente, e então, o que falou para ela? — Perguntou Gina (adulta), assim que percebeu que o menino não responderia, já imaginou qual seria a resposta dele — Esta inseguro? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) para ele que assentiu.

— É sempre assim no começo, fique ao lado da sua esposa que a insegurança passa, como eu disse ela vai ficar sensível, com certeza ela deve ter ficado triste por não ter ouvido nada de você, Teddy um simples te amo seria o suficiente para ela, tenho certeza disso, não será fácil para nenhum dos dois, mas estando juntos será um pouco mais fácil e você tem eu, tem seu padrinho, você pode chamar ele de qualquer coisa, mas ele nunca irá virar as costas para você. — Falou Gina dando um leve beijo na bochecha dele que sorriu fraco, Teddy como se fosse uma criança deitou a cabeça no colo da ruiva — Quando todos saírem você vai lá falar com a Vic, tá bom? — Perguntou Gina para ele que assentiram.

Ficaram um bom tempo ali, até que ouviram a porta da sala precisa se abrir, Teddy logo se sentou, observando todos saírem da sala, percebeu o olhar ameaçados de Gui em sua direção.

— Ai esta sua chance. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo para ele — Boa sorte. — Falou Gina a ruiva se levantando e indo para perto da filha que estava perto dos familiares.

Teddy viu todos seguirem pelo corredor, ficando ali sozinho, tomando coragem se levantou e foi para frente da parede que minutos depois se transformou em uma grande porta, entrou se deparando com Vic deitada de lado em uma cama no centro do lugar, tinha uma leve coberta cobrindo o corpo de cor clara, ela ao ver ele ali, virou o corpo para o lado contrario, ficando de costas para ele, Teddy soltou um longo suspiro antes de começar a ir até lá, se sentando na beirada da cama.

— Amor. — Chamou Teddy a loira.

— Teddy, se você não o quiser, não precisa se preocupar, pode deixar que eu cuido dele sozinho, não precisa assumir um filho que você não quer. — Falou Vic precipitada.

— Victoire Lupin, não diga uma coisa dessas. — Falou Teddy.

— Não é preciso eu dizer, todo mundo entendeu que será essa sua escolha quanto a mim e esse filho, porque eu vou ficar dizendo, já esta meio obvio. — Falou Vic dando de ombros.

— Me deixa falar. — Pediu Teddy.

— Ninguém está lhe impedindo. — Falou Vic dando de ombros novamente.

Teddy soltou um longo suspiro, tinha que se resolver logo com ela, aquele era o sinal que indicava que Vic não escutaria por muito tempo.

— Entenda meu lado Vic, conversamos sobre isso esses dias, eu não esperava receber a informação de que seria pai assim, de uma hora para a outra, eu fiquei estático, nunca me imaginei sendo pai, quer dizer, não tão cedo, o que você pensou quando recebeu a noticia de que seria mãe? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Não foi fácil, mas eu não te deixei de lado igual você fez comigo. — Falou Vic se sentando e olhando para Teddy que mais uma vez soltou um longo suspiro.

— Eu já expliquei, fiquei assustado no começo é claro, mas não é como se eu fosse te deixar por causa disso, isso não é algo ruim, iremos construir nossa família, mas é que naquele momento eu não sabia o que pensar, mas eu vou ficar do seu lado sempre, eu te amo Vic, eu nem sei se é menino ou menina, mas eu já amo eles também, me perdoa por aquilo, sabe como eu fico perto da lua cheia. — Falou Teddy acariciando o rosto da loira.

— Eu te amo. — Falou Vic.

— Eu também te amo, agora vamos comer, já faz um bom tempo que você não come, e agora vai ter que comer por dois. — Falou Teddy sorrindo e se levantando, ajudando a loira a se levantar também.

— Já conversou com seu padrinho? — Perguntou Vic seguindo para a saída da sala, acompanhada por ele.

— Não, ele saiu, vou ver se converso com ele mais tarde. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— É bom mesmo em. — Falou Vic com um olhar ameaçador, causando risada no marido.

GRINGOTES

Harry (adulto) e Dumbledore acabara de aparatar em um beco no Beco Diagonal, o lugar naquele momento estava vazio, o diretor já estava indo em direção a saída do beco quando se lembrou.

— É melhor mudar sua aparência, os olhos e o cabelo. — Falou Dumbledore para Harry que assentiu, pegou sua varinha e fez um aceno em direção de seu rosto, sentiu seu rosto mudar.

Os cabelos ficaram castanhos claros e lisos, sem aquele ar de bagunçado e os olhos ficaram castanhos escuros.

— Bom, a mudança dos olhos não ajudou muito, porque agora parece com os do seu pai, mas com a mudança do cabelo fez bastante diferença, não vão notar muito em você. — Falou Dumbledore dando de ombros e começando a sair do beco, enquanto Harry ia atrás.

— Porque mesmo me chamou? — Perguntou Harry já andando pela rua principal do lugar.

— Penso que será mais fácil achar com sua ajuda, já que você quem achou, suponho que não consegue mais senti-la. — Falou Dumbledore para Harry que assentiu.

— Supôs certo, e agradeço por isso não acontecer, falando nisso, a cicatriz na minha testa sumiu né? — Perguntou Harry para o diretor que no mesmo instante olhou para verificar.

— Sim, ainda bem que lembrou, havia me esquecido que as pessoas tem mania de ficar olhando para sua testa, iriam pensar que existisse outro menino que sobreviveu. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo — Isso ainda acontece na sua época? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— As vezes sim, quando eu digo meu nome, as pessoas parecem precisar olhar na minha testa para ter certeza que sou eu mesmo. — Respondeu Harry dando de ombros — Mas minha esposa no caso as vezes é mais famosa que eu. — Falou Harry dando de ombros novamente, soltando uma leve risada.

— Porque mesmo da fama dela? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Jogadora de Quadribol, mas já faz um bom tempo que ela não joga profissionalmente, faz quase 17 anos, contando com os 09 meses de gestação do James. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Sim, é uma das poucas profissões que impedem a mulher de trabalhar por causa da gravidez, mas ela não quis voltar mais a jogar depois que deu a luz? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Não, a Gina tem o costume de ficar enjoando das coisas que faz, deixou o Quadribol porque já estava enjoada, ai veio a gravidez então ela preferiu um emprego mais calmo, virou colunista do profeta diário da sessão de esporte, agora quer mudar para professora de Quadribol, para crianças é claro. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Tudo ligado a Quadribol. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo enquanto ainda iam em direção ao banco.

— É né, fazer o que. — Falou Harry sorrindo também.

— E você, ainda joga? — Perguntou Dumbledore para Harry que assentiu, dando de ombros.

— No mínimo uma vez por semana, eu e o Rony aproveitamos a reunião de família na Toca e fazemos alguns jogos. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Imagino que o primeiro brinquedo que você deu aos seus filhos quando eles já tinham mais ou menos 01 ano, foi uma vassoura. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo.

— Não apenas para eles, mas para o Teddy também, mas com o Teddy era diferente, tinha que ficar de olho nele, era bastante desajeitado. — Falou Harry sorrindo.

— Me lembro que Tonks também era assim, o Sirius varias vezes a levou em uma das reuniões da Ordem, sua mãe costumava brincar com ela, era uma das poucas pessoas ali que conseguiam a acalmar. — Falou Dumbledore olhando para Harry, pode ver os olhos dele brilhar ao ouvir ele falar da mãe.

— Imagino, acredita que o Teddy tem todos os presentes do dia dos pais guardado, quando ele era pequeno, eu dei a ideia de pegarmos os presentes e colocar em uma caixa, guardada e depois enterrar ao lado do tumulo do Remo, eu dizia que assim o pai dele poderia estar pertinho dos presentes, com os presentes dos dias das mães foi a mesma coisa. — Falou Harry.

— É uma boa ideia, imagino que você sempre sabia o que falar a ele quanto a saudade que ele sentia dos pais. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Eu fazia o possível, agora que eu me lembrei, ele falou que entregaria a caixa com os presentes, quando viesse para cá, mas deixou a caixa no meu quarto, tenho que pegar. — Falou Harry passando a mão nos cabelos.

— Por curiosidade, onde enterrou o corpo do Severo? — Perguntou Dumbledore, a pergunta acabara de vir a cabeça.

— Em Godric's Hollow, porque? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Por nada, apenas curiosidade. — Respondeu Dumbledore dando de ombros — Chegamos. — Falou Dumbledore já entrando no lugar, estava do mesmo jeito que Harry se lembrara, no futuro já estava diferente é claro, por causa da destruição que o dragão fizera.

— Espero que eles tenham recebido a notificação dizendo que você teria passe livre, se não iremos mesmo precisar de um dragão para quando sairmos. — Falou Harry fazendo Dumbledore rir.

— Qualquer coisa eu trouxe a carta que o duende que mandou. — Falou Dumbledore dando de ombros, seguiram pelo extenso corredor até chegarem ao balcão — Com licença, recebi essa carta hoje, do dono do Gringotes. — Falou Dumbledore entregando a carta.

O duende pegou a carta e o leu, analisou Dumbledore de cima a baixo e depois analisou Harry que olhava para os lados, nem havia se ligado muito ao duende.

— Sim, Alvo Dumbledore não é? — Perguntou o duende a Dumbledore que assentiu — Você tem autorização para entrar, mas ele não. — Falou o duende apontando para Harry.

— Não iremos roubar meu caro, ai na carta já diz o que irei pegar, e penso que na notificação que recebeu também, se quiser nos acompanhar para ter certeza de que pegaremos apenas isso, aceitarei sua companhia, ele apenas me ajudara a achar, apenas isso. — Falou Dumbledore muito convincente.

— Claro, Grampo os acompanhe até o cofre dos Lestrange. — Falou o duende para Grampo que assentiu — _Fique de olho no que eles irão pegar, e também nesse outro ai._ — Sussurrou o duende para Grampo que assentiu.

Dumbledore segurou a risada, havia escutado o que ele havia dito.

— Me segam. — Falou Grampo para os dois que seguiram.

Harry o analisou de cima a baixo, estava bem mais novo do que na ultima vez que ele havia o visto, não estava machucado, na ultima vez que havia o visto ele parecia cansado e com motivos é claro.

Seguiram em direção a porta, ao atravessar puderam ver o costumeiro corredor de pedra, com os trilhos ao lado, não demorou muito e um vagonete apareceu, Harry odiava aqueles negócios, depois de um tempo que já era adulto, ele começou a trabalhar e assim ganhou mais dinheiro do que já tinha, teve que mudar de cofre, pegando um ainda mais no fundo do lugar, onde ficava não apenas o dinheiro, mas também todo o resto, como jóias de família, heranças valiosas e antigas, tinha até coisas que parecia ser de guerras, nunca havia mexido naquele negocio e se for por ele, nunca irá mexer, a única coisa que mexera foi em uma caixa média que sua mãe havia deixado, onde estava guardado fotos dela e de seu pai ou dos dois separados, diários da adolescia dela, ou o diário que ela fez durante a gravidez, descrevendo tudo o que havia sentido, também sabia que tinha no mínimo uns 10 livros de feitiços complexos que seu avô havia escrito, alguns ele apenas dizia como fazer um feitiço confuso.

Subiram no vagonete e ele logo começou a andar, ganhando cada vez mais velocidade, a cada volta que ele dava, Harry se lembrava de quando havia invadido aquele mesmo lugar, para ir para o mesmo lugar que estava indo agora, um tempo depois, quando já estavam bem no fundo, o vagonete parou bruscamente, eles desceram e seguiram o duende, os dois bruxos utilizavam o feitiço lumos para iluminar o caminho.

— Andar nesse negocio é pior que aparatar pela primeira vez. — Falou Harry.

— Imagino que tenha que passar por essa tortura ao menos uma vez por ano. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo.

— Praticamente, ainda mais quando se tem que comprar os livros das crianças, eu não sei se o meu é mais para baixo ou mais para cima. — Falou Harry confuso.

— Você trocou de cofre? — Perguntou Dumbledore para Harry que assentiu — Então o sei é mais para baixo, a família Lestrange surgiu depois das dos Potter, o que significa que o seu cofre tem que ser ainda mais protegido que dos dele. — Falou Dumbledore.

— O cofre do Teddy eu dei um jeito para ser lá em cima. — Falou Harry — O da Gina também é lá em cima. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— São separados? — Perguntou Dumbledore para Harry que assentiu — Porque? — Perguntou confuso.

— Diz ela que sempre quis ter um separado, então quando o meu mudou aqui para baixo, quer dizer, quando apenas transferiram o meu dinheiro aqui para baixo, ela pegou o meu lá de cima, ai quando ela precisa pegar dinheiro, vai só lá no de cima, não precisa ficar descendo, a mesma coisa das crianças, sem contar que o meu está uma bagunça, tudo empilhado. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Percebo que sua mulher é bem independente. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Bem mais do que você esta imaginando. — Falou Harry.

— Mas as vezes os cofres lá de cima é bem mais fácil de ser assaltado, mesmo sendo o Gringotes, podemos ver que não é impossível. — Falou Dumbledore baixo a ultima parte para que o duende não escutasse.

— Eles nem se importam, eu só mudei o meu porque estava ficando apertado, e pra que eu iria querer dois cofres? — Perguntou Harry como se fosse obvio.

— É. — Falou Dumbledore.

Antes que pudessem criar outro assunto, ouviram aquele barulho irritante que faziam os dragões se afastarem, os dois já conheciam aquele barulho e esquecer não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, viram o dragão que guardava os cofres se afastar e assim eles passaram, Harry pode ver que o Dragão não havia mudado, e provavelmente não mudaria.

Grampo colocou a mão no meio da porta e ela se abriu, revelando o cofre dos Lestrange banhado de coisas, tudo dourado e prata.

— Onde esta? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Bem no fundo, não será fácil de pegar, esta no alto e não podemos tocar em cada. — Falou Harry.

— Você esta usando cinto? — Perguntou Dumbledore que acabara de ter uma ideia, Harry achou estranho ele perguntar aquilo.

— Estou, porque? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Tire-o. — Pediu Dumbledore.

Harry começou a tirar enquanto ia para o lugar onde a taça estava, já estava quase perto do lugar quando já havia terminado de tirar o cinto, entregou a Dumbledore que o pegou e com um aceno de varinha, deixou-o como se fosse uma bengala.

— Ótima ideia, nem eu pensaria isso, acho que seria mais fácil pegar com os negócios me queimando do que fazer isso. — Falou Harry — Lá no alto, precisarei de um banco ainda para alcançar lá em cima, devíamos ter trazido o Rony, ele sim alcançaria. — Falou Harry rindo.

Com um aceno de varinha, um banco baixo apareceu na frente de Harry e assim ele subiu em cima do mesmo, pegou a cinta e a ergueu, faltava bem pouco para alcançar, pegou a cinta bem na ponta e assim conseguiu pegar a taça, a entregando a Dumbledore logo em seguida, fazendo a cinta voltar ao normal e voltando a colocá-la.

(Autora aqui: Gente, desculpem se eu não fiz uma cena emocionante para esse momento, mas é que eu penso que Dumbledore prefere fazer tudo na moita, porque se não é claro que Voldemort ficaria sabendo que o Gringotes foi roubado)

— Vamos voltar, ainda tenho que destruir o medalhão. — Falou Dumbledore guardando a taça em uma sacola qualquer, Harry nem havia percebido a tal sacola.

(Autora de novo: Desculpa ai a desculpa da sacola, nem pensei onde ele guardaria, só sei que ele não pode andar pelo beco diagonal com a taça na mão né)

Os dois saíram do cofre, sempre sendo observados por Grampo, usaram aquele instrumento para afastar o dragão e logo que encontraram o vagonete subiram no mesmo, não demorou muito e já estavam a quilômetros acima, passaram pela porta onde os levaria para a gerencia do banco, chegando lá é claro que o duende quis ver o que Dumbledore havia pego, o diretor mostrou e logo depois eles saíram, assim que encontraram um beco aparataram para a frente dos portões de Hogwarts.

— Quando você encontrar o Harry, diga a ele para ir ao meu escritório. — Falou Dumbledore para o moreno que assentiu.

Harry (adulto) primeiramente passou pelo grande salão, não encontrou ninguém ali, foi até a sala precisa e também não os encontrou, foi para o jardim e também não os encontrou, como a cozinha estava mais perto, ele preferiu passar por lá antes de ir ao salão comunal da Grifinória, por sorte que passou lá primeiro, já que encontrou todos lá.

— Tia Gina estava quase indo atrás de você em. — Falou Felipe rindo.

— Olha que mentira. — Falou Gina (adulta) estreitando os olhos para o sobrinho que riu.

— Qual foi o resultado? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para a esposa.

— Vic esta mesmo grávida. — Respondeu Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— E qual foi a reação dele? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) tomando um pouco do suco que tinha no copo da esposa.

— A mesma que a sua, não falou nada, ficou pálido, morrendo de medo e depois que eu falei com ele, ele foi falar com ela. — Falou Gina (adulta) vendo o olhar confuso do esposo.

— Eu não fui assim. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Há é? E como foi? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Eu fiquei pálido sim, morrendo de medo também, mas você não falou comigo. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros — Acho que era por que era você que estava grávida, mas ao invés de você falar, o Rony foi me ameaçar. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros e rindo.

— Eu queria ver essa cena. — Falou James rindo.

— Meu filho querido, fique você sabendo que o pai da Lysa é bem pior que o Rony, não vejo a hora de você voltar, sua mãe fará um jantar lá em casa, chamaremos o Rolf e a Luna. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo ao ver o filho ficar pálido.

— Ele já não gosta de mim. — Falou James balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Ele também não gostava do seu pai quando ele começou a namorar a Luna. — Falou Gina (adulta) rindo.

— Não gostava? Ele ainda não gosta de mim. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Porque ele não gosta de você? — Perguntou Al confuso.

— Acho que não é gostar, mas é que ele é meio desconfiado, as vezes até é engraçado. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo.

— Seu pai foi em uma festa com a minha mãe. — Falou Lysa como se fosse obvio.

— Ele foi tão cavalheiro que deixou a coitada da Luna sozinha, como você é ogro, Harry. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o marido que deu de ombros.

— Eu não era a única pessoa lá que estava deixando o par de lado, a Hermione também estava fazendo a mesma coisa, ela chegou a se esconder atrás de uma cortina, quando a pessoa estava vindo, pra quem sobrou ter que ajudá-la? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) indignado.

— Vocês dois que são idiotas, pra que convidaram alguém que iria deixar de lado, se fosse assim que fossem sozinhos. — Falou Gina (adulta) como se fosse obvio.

— A culpa é da Hermione, ela poderia ter ido comigo, mas não, ela tinha que fazer aquilo. — Falou Harry (adulto) — E o que eu iria fazer? Tinha que convidar a Luna, ao menos assim eu me livrei daquelas malucas. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— É o primeiro homem que eu conheço que quer se livrar de um bando de mulheres que o perseguem. — Falou Rose sorrindo.

— Há, eu já ia me esquecendo, Dumbledore esta lhe chamando no escritório dele. — Falou Harry (adulto) para Harry (adolescente) que assentiu, se despediu da namorada e seguiu para a saída da cozinha, com certeza estava indo direto para o escritório do diretor.

ESCRITÓRIO DE DUMBLEDORE

Dumbledore assim que chegou no próprio escritório, tratou de esconder a taça, não queria que alguém que entrasse no lugar visse a raridade, ainda mais se fosse uma pessoa que ele sabia fingir ser do bem, como Lucio por exemplo, no mesmo lugar que escondeu a taça, pegou a espada de Griffyndor e colocou sobre sua mesa e logo em seguida pegou o medalhão, que também estava no mesmo lugar, já estava na hora de destruir aquilo.

Sentou-se na poltrona confortável e esperou que Harry (adolescente) chegasse, não demorou muito e ele chegou, parecia estar bem curioso.

— Me chamou? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) fechando a porta atrás de si, Dumbledore assentiu em forma de resposta — Precisa de algo? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) se sentando de frente para o diretor.

— Sim, preciso que me ajude a destruí-lo. — Falou Dumbledore se levantando e pegando o Diadema e a espada, com um aceno de varinha, apareceu no chão algo parecido com uma mesa, só que mais alto, como se fosse um lugar para depositar algo que não precisasse de espaço.

— O que tenho que fazer? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) se levantando também.

— Bom, você pode escolher, pode usar apenas ofidioglossia para abrir o medalhão, ou pode fazer isso e apunhalá-lo com a espada, é só escolher. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo novamente um aceno de varinha, fazendo com que as janelas do escritório se fechasse, com mais um aceno uma luz apareceu e foi até o teto, ficando ali, podendo iluminar todo o escritório.

— Bom, acho que posso fazer o mesmo, mas posso perguntar algo? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— É claro. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Porque precisa de mim para usar minha língua de cobra, porque você mesmo não faz isso, achei que soubesse falar língua de cobra. — Falou Harry.

— É simples, eu acho que funcionara apenas com você falando, você deve entender, Harry sempre acontece alguma coisa quando alguma Horcrux chega perto de Voldemort, ou quando duas almas dele estão uma perto da outra. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Quando você esta perto de Voldemort, sua cicatriz sente, isso significa que a parte da alma que esta dentro de você começa a se manifestar, como uma vontade própria de voltar ao corpo original, da mesma maneira como você sente quando esta perto de alguma Horcrux, consegue sentir algo? — Perguntou Dumbledore apontando para o medalhão que estava em cima da mesinha mais alta que o normal.

— Sim, algo bem ruim. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Isso é apenas o jeito que o medalhão se defende, eu também posso sentir. — Falou Dumbledore — Mas as vezes com você as coisas é mais complexa, lembra de quando lemos sobre quando você estava no cofre, no Gringotes? — Perguntou Dumbledore para Harry que assentiu — Então, você sentiu a alma que estava na Taça, e ela deu vestígios a você, ela também sentiu você, e é isso que acontece, eu fui ao Gringotes hoje, fiquei de frente para a Taça e não senti nada, mas você sentiria. — Falou Dumbledore indo até onde havia escondido a Taça, tirou o quadro que guardava o lugar e assim que ele fez aquilo, Harry sentiu algo chamar sua atenção, era o mesmo que olhar para o medalhão, só que em dobro.

— Então, essa é a taça? — Perguntou Harry se aproximando e a pegando.

— Sim, só estou pedindo ajuda a você no caso do medalhão porque eu preciso abrir ele, mas nos outros não será tão difícil. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Pode pedir ajuda pra mim quando quiser. — Falou Harry dando de ombros — Acho que posso fazer isso sozinho. — Falou Harry.

— Se você quiser, eu posso tentar usar a minha ofidioglossia. — Falou Dumbledore voltando a esconder a Taça — Ai você não precisa ficar com tudo nas costas. — Falou o diretor.

— Não precisa, acho que conheço. — Falou Harry.

Dumbledore se afastou, Harry pegou a espada e a levantou, acima de sua cabeça, olhou diretamente para o medalhão, viu o desenho de uma cobra e começou a imaginá-la se mover, ficou um bom tempo imaginando, até que tentou falar.

— _Abra. _

Assim que a voz saiu, ele viu o medalhão se abrir bruscamente, e um olho aparecer, analisando sua situação, antes que pudesse se mover uma fumaça escura tomou quase que todo o escritório e vários dementadores aparecer a sua volta, sentiu o ar gélido tomar conta de seu corpo e seu corpo de tremer de medo, viu também a frente do medalhão se formar um corpo de criança, tinha mais ou menos uns 10 a 12 anos, olhou detalhadamente e pode ver que era Gina, estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que a encontrou quando ela havia ido para a câmara secreta.

— _Porque me deixou aqui? Por quê? _— Perguntou a menina com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

No mesmo instante que ouviu aquilo, Harry sentiu seu coração se despedaçar, sentiu a força que usava para levantar a espada se esvair por seu corpo, a culpa que sentia de si mesmo, por ter feito Gina passar por aquilo voltou com carga total.

— Harry, faça logo, faça que tudo isso vai acabar, faça. — Falou Dumbledore aparecendo de relance atrás de um dementador que logo se colocou a sua frente.

Ao lado da menina no chão que chorava, apareceu uma mulher, de cabelos ruivos acajus, ela chorava compulsivamente, mas não parecia de tristeza, parecia também estar com raiva.

— _Porque? Porque? Joguei minha vida fora por um menino incapaz, um menino sem valor, o Zé ninguém. — _Falou a mulher que assim que se levantou Harry pode perceber ser sua mãe, agora ele sentia como se seu peito estivesse vazio, como se o coração que lá jazia tivesse sumido de tanta tristeza.

— Harry, acabe logo com isso. — Falou Dumbledore.

Harry já não agüentava mais escutar o choro das pessoas que amava, olhou brevemente para Dumbledore que tinha o olhar encorajador e avançou para perto do medalhão, teve que passar por cima da menina ao chão para estar próximo o suficiente do medalhão para apunhalá-lo, e foi o que ele fez, no momento em que a lamina tocou no medalhão, um grito assustador ecoou por todo o escritório e segundos depois, tudo o que havia acontecido sumiu, os dementadores, a menina chorando no chão e a mulher que estava com raiva de si mesma.

Ficou ali, na mesma posição que ficou quando apunhalou o medalhão, ouviu a aproximação do diretor para perto de si e logo em seguida percebeu Dumbledore tirar a espada das mãos dele.

— Esqueça aquilo Harry, não vale a pena perder seu tempo pensando em mentiras, mentiras essas que são obvias. — Falou Dumbledore indo para sua poltrona — Sente-se aqui. — Falou Dumbledore indicando a cadeira a sua frente.

Harry pegou o medalhão e se dirigiu a cadeira que o diretor havia indicado, entregou o medalhão a Dumbledore que logo guardou e com um aceno de varinha fez com que o lugar que ele havia feito para colocar o medalhão sumisse, o escritório voltou ao normal, se Harry não estivesse ali, nunca pensaria que aquilo tudo teria acontecido.

— Sentiu algo quando perfurou o medalhão? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— A cena anterior me chamou tanta a atenção que eu nem parei para pensar ou sentir algo. — Respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

— Entendo, vá dar uma volta, passar o dia com seus amigos, esqueça o que aconteceu, esqueça as mentiras que acabou de ouvir. — Falou Dumbledore ao moreno que assentiu e se levantou, seguindo para fora do escritório.

Harry seguiu para o jardim, ele junto dos outros haviam combinado de ir ao jardim depois de ter comido e com certeza todos já deviam ter terminado de comer, andou por um bom tempo pelo imenso jardim até encontrá-los.

— E então, o que ele queria? — Perguntou Gina (adolescente) como sempre curiosa.

— Nada, apenas quis saber como havia sido o treino para fechar a mente. — Mentiu Harry (adolescente), falaria com a namorada depois, naquele momento queria apenas esquecer dos detalhes de tudo o que havia acontecido, como havia falado o diretor.

— Finalmente chegaram em. — Falou Felipe para Cath e Scorpius que havia acabado de chegar perto deles, os dois estavam sorridentes, após deles chegaram Nicolas e Astória.

— E então, o que fizeram a tarde inteira? — Perguntou Cath curiosa.

— Nada de interessante, treinamos defesa contra as artes das trevas, vimos o Teddy cair de uma grande altura, depois ele discutir com o meu pai, ai depois ficamos sabendo que a Vic esta grávida, comemos e mais nada, só isso. — Falou Al dando de ombros, como se fosse pouca coisa, Elliz sorriu ao ver o jeito do namorado de dizer.

— SÓ ISSO? COMO ASSIM SÓ ISSO? — Perguntou Cath indignada para Al que riu — Quero saber todos os detalhes. — Falou Cath indo até Elliz que começou a falar detalhadamente tudo o que haviam feito.

— Deixa de ser escandalosa. — Falou Fernando rindo ao ver a cara de brava que Cath fez para ele.

— Cala a boca. — Falou Cath voltando a escutar o que Elliz dizia.

— Engraçado como vocês só fazem isso quando eu saio. — Falou Scorpius vendo a namorada rir do lado.

— Eu vou indo, até a próxima. — Falou Nicolas dando as costas a todos e saindo da companhia da filha.

— E o dia de vocês, como foi? — Perguntou Rose para Scorpius que primeiramente deu de ombros.

— Normal, apenas conhecemos alguém. — Respondeu Scorpius dando de ombros — Outra hora de conto. — Falou Scorpius para Rose que assentiu.

ESCRITÓRIO DE DUMBLEDORE

Dumbledore estava em seu escritório quando ouviu batidas na porta, deu permissão para entrarem e logo em seguida pode ver Severo entrar pela porta, trazia com sigo um pacote entre as mãos, assim que fechou a porta jogou o pacote em cima da mesa, Dumbledore pegou nas mãos e o abriu, se deparando com o Diadema como sempre lindo e exuberante.

— O avaliou? — Perguntou Dumbledore pegando o papel do embrulho e o jogando no lixo.

— Sim, e se eu não estiver enganado, você não irá conseguir destruir a alma que esta ai sem destruir o objeto. — Falou Snape se sentando de frente para o diretor.

— Entendo, eu realmente não tinha esperanças que o contrario fosse possível. — Falou Dumbledore soltando um longo suspiro.

Antes que pudessem pensar, a porta foi aberta com brusquidão e por ela entrou Fudge, o ministro estava ofegante e assim que viu o Diadema em cima da mesa começou a falar, não se importando com o tom de voz ou o fato de que a porta continuava aberta.

— Recebi mais um de seus relatórios e não posso acreditar que você fará mesmo isso Dumbledore, destruir um objeto histórico que a muito tempo esta sendo procurado, você não por fazer isso, essa noticia devia ser divulgada para o mundo da magia inteiro, sabe o que eles fariam se soubessem que você destruiu um objeto valioso desses. — Falou Fudge como se fosse a coisa mais louca do mundo a se fazer com o Diadema — O meu dever como Ministro é dar essa noticia a todos. — Falou Fudge.

— Fudge, o seu dever como Ministro é cuidar da nação mágica e não ficar se gabando por algo que foi feito por outra pessoa que nem se importa em ser conhecido como a pessoa que achou o tal Diadema e outra coisa, o que você acha que as pessoas vão preferir, saber que o Diadema foi achado ou saber que no Diadema continha a Alma de Voldemort e assim ele foi destruído, Severo já me deu a noticia de que o Diadema será destruído quando for apunhalado pela espada ou por outra coisa. — Falou Dumbledore — Você tem que parar com isso Fudge.

— Parar com o que? — Perguntou Fudge.

— Não fique achando que só porque você diria que o Diadema foi achado que as pessoas iriam esquecer das coisas que você fez, na verdade, eu sinto em lhe informar isso meu amigo, mas eu penso que esse será seu ultimo ano como Ministro, dessa vez não terá volta para as mentiras que você inventou. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E você vai fazer o que? Se eleger? — Perguntou Fudge rindo.

— Não, eu irei perguntar para as pessoas do futuro quem é o Ministro, e se eles me disserem, eu irei dar um jeito para que essa pessoa se eleja, sei que algumas pessoas pensarão que ele não será o suficiente, mas eu darei minha palavra de que ele será. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Isso é uma vingança Dumbledore? — Perguntou Fudge para Dumbledore que negou com a cabeça.

— Porque seria? Você não fez nada a ele, apenas teve coragem para fazer algo que ninguém havia tentado, tentar transformar Hogwarts em Ministério. — Falou Snape no canto da sala.

— Severo, por favor. — Falou Dumbledore para Snape.

— Eu vou indo, conversamos outra hora Dumbledore. — Falou Snape saindo do escritório logo em seguida, deixando os outros dois para trás.

— Como eu havia dito, serei sincero com você, eu acho mesmo que você não tem mais chances para conseguir a gloria de todos, não depois de tantas mentiras, não depois das torturas que os alunos passaram nas mãos de Umbridge, pessoa essa que você colocou aqui dentro. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E você por acaso vai contar a todo mundo o que tem acontecido aqui na escola? — Perguntou Fudge, como se tentasse atingir Dumbledore.

— Sim, tudo o que vai acontecer irá ser divulgado a todo mundo da magia, mas isso só irá acontecer depois que Voldemort morrer, para não correr risco de Voldemort ficar sabendo do que iremos fazer contra ele. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Espero que você tenha tanta sorte quanto eu em conseguir a confiança de todo o mundo da magia. — Falou Fudge dando as costas a Dumbledore que soltou um longo suspiro e jogou a cabeça pra baixo, pensando no que faria, antes que pudesse formular um pensamento que fosse o ajudar ouviu passos dentro do escritório, a pessoa com certeza não havia batido na porta porque Fudge não a havia fechado, assim que levantou a cabeça se deparou com Percy.

— Boa tarde. — Falou Percy meio que tímido, assim que o diretor o viu, percebeu que ele queria saber o que havia acontecido, que ele sabia de alguma coisa e que com certeza queria saber sobre a família.

— Boa tarde, sente-se, por favor. — Falou Dumbledore indicando a cadeira a frente — E feche a porta, por favor. — Pediu o diretor para o Weasley que assentiu — E então, me diga o que lhe traz aqui. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Bom, eu sem querer peguei um dos relatórios do Ministro, o levei para casa e por acaso eu li, o relatório foi enviado por você, quero que me explique. — Falou Percy.

— Você por acaso se lembra de alguma parte do relatório? — Perguntou Dumbledore — É que eu ultimamente mandei vários e vários.

— Bom, dizia sobre algo parecido com leitura do livro, a volta de Voldemort, morte de Caridade Burbage, eu não sabia que ela tinha morrido. — Falou Percy confuso.

— Irei lhe explicar, a algum tempo a professora Umbridge recebeu um livro, dizendo que com ele iríamos poder conhecer o verdadeiro Potter, e então começamos a ler, quando começamos percebemos que líamos fatos que iriam acontecer daqui dois anos, e até lá varias e varias pessoas iriam morrer. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas como vocês receberam certeza de que aquilo era verdade? — Perguntou Percy.

— Simples, acho que no segundo capitulo aconteceu um clarão no grande salão e assim logo em seguida apareceu varias pessoas, algumas pessoas dessas varias versões mais velhas de seus irmãos, como o seu irmão Ronald Weasley e Gina Weasley, e depois de conversarmos um pouco com eles percebemos que eles vieram do futuro, uma das pessoas que vieram foi Harry Potter, e ele nos disse que teve o plano de mudar o futuro, porque na época deles varias pessoas morreram e ele queria evitar isso, e é claro para evitar aquilo começamos a ler, descobrimos varias coisas boas e ruins, descobrimos um jeito de destruir Voldemort. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas Voldemort não voltou. — Falou Percy como um verdadeiro cabeça dura.

— Meu jovem, sua família acredita, você nunca deve desconfiar da sua família, eles são especiais e você sabe disso, olhe. — Falou Dumbledore pegando o livro que estava na gaveta da direita, colocando em cima da mesa e vendo Percy o pegar entre as mãos logo em seguida.

— Esse é o tal livro? — Perguntou Percy folheando as varias e varias paginas.

— Sim, eu darei uma noticia que você não irá gostar, mas tenho que dizer isso porque você não leu. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Que noticia? — Perguntou Percy deixando o livro de lado.

— Bom, no final desse livro acontece uma guerra e nele acaba acontecendo a morte de seu irmão Fred. — Falou Dumbledore.

No mesmo momento, Percy sentiu seu coração parar, tudo bem que a muito tempo não falava com os irmãos, mas não queria que nenhum deles se machucassem, começou a pensar em todos os momentos que teve com ele, todas as vezes que poderia ter vários momentos de gargalhadas, mas que ele destruiu com sua compulsiva vontade de chegar ao poder, de ligar para pessoas que nunca ligaram para ele.

— Isso não pode ser verdade. — Falou Percy com a voz embargada, sentindo a primeira lagrima descer por seu rosto.

— Sinto muito, nessa mesma época Remo e Tonks estavam casados e tinham um filho, mas o casal morreu nessa mesma guerra, deixando o menino apenas na companhia da avó, do padrinho e da família Weasley. — Falou Dumbledore.

— E como você sabe de tudo isso? Desse menino. — Falou Percy.

— Ele está aqui, estão em algum lugar do castelo junto de seus pais e de seus irmãos, junto dele esta todos os seus futuros sobrinhos e futuros filhos. — Falou Dumbledore podendo ver Percy arregalar os olhos.

— Filhos? — Perguntou Percy não acreditando que acabara de ouvir aquilo.

— Sim, seus futuros filhos e sobrinhos estão aqui, quase todos os sobrinhos né, porque não vai lá? Sua mãe mesmo tendo passado esse tempo com o pessoal do futuro sente sua falta, sua visita e o pedido de desculpas será o melhor presente que sua mãe irá receber, faça isso por ela, porque acredite em mim, o Ministério vai cair, ele vai mudar e você vai ter que mudar com ele, mas com sua família é diferente, eles sempre estarão a sua disposição, aceitando as suas mudanças e suas diferenças, estarão sempre lhe apoiando. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Meu pai nunca vai me perdoar. — Falou Percy sentindo seu coração se despedaçar.

— Vai sim, sua versão do futuro esta ai, eles já sabem que você um dia iria mudar, a única diferença é que você vai mudar dois anos antes, o que vai fazer uma diferença completa, e olha, um dos deveres do pai é sempre perdoar o filho quando ele faz escolhas erradas e percebe o erro, você estará se formando um novo homem meu jovem, não perca mais tempo com bobagens, não se precipite com o futuro, ele virá na hora certa e quando você menos imaginar. — Falou Dumbledore — Agora vá, não perca tempo que varias gargalhadas lhe esperam. — Falou Dumbledore de uma forma para encorajar o homem a sua frente que se levantou e saiu do escritório.

— Você sabe onde eles podem estar? — Perguntou Percy voltando ao escritório.

— Provavelmente em algum lugar no jardim, eles passam bastante tempo por lá. — Respondeu Dumbledore para o ruivo que assentiu e voltou a sair do escritório, seguindo para o jardim calmamente, pensando no que falaria para os pais.

Andou por boa parte do jardim, até encontrar um grupo com uma grande quantidade de pessoas, viu varias dessas pessoas com cabelos ruivos, viu até pessoas que pareciam ser idênticas, chegou perto e viu todos gargalhando, a muito tempo não participava de um momento como aqueles, chegou perto e viu que ninguém percebeu sua presença, pigarreou fazendo todos pararem de dar risada e olhar para ele, viu o olhar esperançoso da mãe e do pai, sentiu as palavras entalarem em sua garganta.

— Mãe... Pai... Desculpem-me? — Perguntou Percy sentindo a primeira lagrima descer por seu rosto.

Ele não se sentiu um covarde por estar chorando ali, na frente de sua família e de pessoas que não conhecia, que nunca viu na vida. Molly sorriu e também sentiu a primeira lagrima descer por seu rosto, antes que Arthur pudesse ver, Molly já estava em pé, abraçada ao filho, Arthur sorriu fracamente e foi até os dois, que continuavam abraçados e os abraçou, depois de todos já estarem com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, se levantaram também e fizeram um abraço coletivo.

(Autora aqui: Agora que eu parei para pensar, os dois Percy são adultos, por isso quando for o do futuro eu vou colocar Percy (futuro) e o do presente vai ser Percy (presente), talvez eu use esse mesmo método para outros personagens)

Os únicos que não participavam do abraço era Gina (adulta), Harry (adulto), Audrey, Percy (futuro), Sirius que sorria, Helena que olhava confusa, já que não conhecia Percy (presente), Remo e Tonks os oito olhavam o abraço e achavam a cena linda, principalmente as duas mulheres, sem contar os gêmeos que não faziam parte da família Weasley.

— Faz um bom tempo que eu não vejo uma cena dessas no futuro né? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) sorrindo.

— Com certeza. — Falou Audrey também sorrindo.

— Sente-se aqui, vamos conversar, você tem que conhecer todos. — Falou Molly tendo que empurrar varias pessoas para conseguir passar por elas, ela segurava a mão do filho, estava sorridente, praticamente o forçou a se sentar na grama, se sentando ao lado dele.

— _Foi só ele aparecer que ela esqueceu dos outros filhos. _— Sussurrou Rony para a namorada que riu.

— _Deixa de ser ciumento. _— Sussurrou Hermione para o namorado que olhou indignado para ela.

— _Eu não sou ciumento. _— Falou Rony fazendo cara de bravo.

— Carlinhos, o que faz aqui? — Perguntou Percy (presente) para o irmão que conversava com Helena.

— Há, eu apenas vim visitar a família ué, já estou aqui a alguns dias. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Por isso que eu mando carta para você e você não responde. — Falou Percy (presente) — E você Gui? Desde quando esta aqui? — Perguntou Percy.

— Já faz um tempo já. — Respondeu Gui dando de ombros também.

— Tudo bem, quem vai começar a se apresentar? — Perguntou Molly olhando em volta, esperando que alguém se manifestasse, mas ninguém o fez, ficaram um olhando para o outro.

— Tudo bem, os mais velhos comecem. — Falou Molly olhando para Vic que arregalou os olhos.

— O Teddy é mais velho que eu, ele começa ué. — Falou Vic para o marido que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Tá fácil ficar mandando em mim em. — Falou Teddy.

— Vai logo. — Falou Vic.

— Sou Teddy Lupin, já sabem de quem eu sou filho, e se não sabem, sou filho de Remo e Tonks Lupin, pronto, não foi tão difícil assim. — Falou Teddy olhando para a esposa que olhou feia para ele.

— Quantos anos você tem? — Perguntou Percy (presente).

— Tenho 23 porque? — Perguntou Teddy confuso.

— Por nada, apenas curiosidade. — Respondeu Percy (presente) dando de ombros — Próximo. — Falou Percy.

— Eu era Victoire Weasley, mas mudou para Lupin, já que eu me casei com alguém que se esqueceu de dizer que é casado, tenho 21 anos, sou filha de Gui Weasley e Fleur Weasley. — Falou Vic olhando fulminante para o marido.

— Se acostume com esse olhar. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo para o afilhado.

— Tá, casada, mas quem é Fleur? — Perguntou Percy (presente) confuso.

— Fleur Delacour, conhece? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) rindo.

— Sua aluna? — Perguntou Percy (presente) rindo para o irmão mais velho que revirou os olhos de tédio.

— É, ele é um professorzinho muito mal. — Falou Teddy rindo, assim que viu que Gui o olhou com um olhar fulminante, ele se levantou, indo para perto do padrinho.

— Você por acaso acha que eu vou me intrometer nas suas brincadeiras? Você já esta grandinho demais para saber se proteger, além disso, quando você vai decidiu falar para o seu sogro que sua esposa ta grávida? Quando a gravidez completar nove meses? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para o afilhado que deu de ombros.

— Vou esperar a próxima lua cheia. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— Entendo, antes que possa amanhecer a Vic já virou viúva. — Falou Gina (adulta) rindo.

— Imagina, nunca que o Gui tentaria me matar. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— É claro que não, apenas tentaria arrancar seus testículos. — Falou Percy (futuro) rindo e dando de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

— Meu padrinho me protegeria. — Falou Teddy.

— Há tá, fica ai esperando, já tenho confusões com o Gui a mais de... Quantos anos você tem mesmo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para o filho mais velho que olhou para ele indignado.

— Você não sabe minha idade? Que raios de pai é você? — Perguntou James ainda indignado para o pai que deu de ombros.

— De raios o seu pai só tem a cicatriz na testa. — Falou Percy (futuro) rindo da cara que o cunhado fez.

— Que graça, e eu sei sua idade sim, só estava brincando, já tenho confusão com o Gui a mais de 16 anos. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Vocês parecem se dar bem. — Falou Molly que não havia entendido que era apenas brincadeira.

— É que a velhice que o esta atingindo o faz esquecer as coisas. — Falou Harry (adulto) sorrindo.

— A sua idade ele sabe e é fácil saber, agora pergunte a ele se ele sabe a quanto tempo esta casado. — Falou Percy (futuro) rindo da cara que o cunhado fez novamente.

— Sabe que eu parei para pensar, eu não me lembro de você sem aliança Harry, como você fica sem tirar ela? — Perguntou Audrey.

— Acha que ele é idiota, se deixar ele colou a aliança no dedo, porque se uma certa pessoa o ver sem aliança, acontecera morte no recinto. — Falou Percy (futuro) rindo.

— Haha, olha a graça que teve essa sua piada, esta pensando em mudar de emprego, ser palhaço? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) sério.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou Percy (presente) para Percy (futuro) que olhou para ele indignado.

— Eu sou você seu tapado, não reconheceu não? — Perguntou Percy (futuro) fazendo todos gargalharem menos Molly, até mesmo Arthur deixou uma risadinha escapar.

— Há tá, é que você esta tão velho. — Falou Percy (presente).

— Não precisa ficar me lembrando disso, meu espelho já faz isso. — Falou Percy (futuro) dando de ombros.

— Se eu não estivesse vendo sua cara de divertido, acharia que você estaria sendo ignorante. — Falou Arthur para Percy (futuro).

— Ele esta inspirado hoje. — Falou Audrey sorrindo.

— Tá bom, agora quem vai ser o próximo ou próxima a se apresentar? — Perguntou Molly olhando em volta.

— Eu sou Lily, tenho 13 anos. — Falou Lily sorrindo.

— _Vish, quer ver que vai sobrar pra mim. _— Sussurrou Harry (adulto) podendo ouvir a esposa rir.

— Tá sua mãe eu sei quem é, sua aparência deixa a resposta meio obvia, mas agora me diz, quem é seu pai? — Perguntou Percy (presente) curioso — Seu sorriso é familiar. — Falou Percy (presente).

— Sabe né, meu pai é o mais lindo do mundo e... — Lily não pode terminar.

— Depois perguntam porque você se acha tanto. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o marido que olhou para ela indignado.

— Gina, você devia me ajudar e não me entregar assim de bandeja. — Falou Harry (adulto) indignado com a esposa.

— Você? — Perguntou Percy (presente) não acreditando.

— Tem um lado bom em ter o Harry como cunhado. — Falou Percy (futuro).

— Que lado bom? — Perguntou Rony recebendo um olhar fulminante da namorada — O que é? Eu só estou curioso ué. — Falou Rony dando de ombros, podendo ainda ver o olhar da namorada.

— Ele não faz coisas que pode fazer a vontade de Rony crescer quanto querer tentar mata-lo, ainda mais que a maioria dos meus irmãos são maior que ele, sem contar que a Gina sozinha tem mais chances de matar ele do que Voldemort. — Falou Percy (futuro) rindo.

— Até agora eu não vi graça no que você falou. — Falou Harry (adulto) sério.

— Sem contar que ele é meu cunhado preferido. — Falou Percy (futuro) dando de ombros.

— Mas ele é seu único cunhado. — Falou Gina (adulta) confusa.

— Por isso mesmo. — Falou Percy (futuro) rindo.

— Nossa, que graça. — Falou Harry (adulto) sério.

Varias pessoas ali riram.

— Então, vocês são casados? — Perguntou Percy (futuro).

— Há quanto tempo em Harry? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) olhando com os olhos estreitados para o marido, que parou para pensar um pouco antes de responder.

— Há 20 anos, tá certo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para a esposa que assentiu.

— Tudo isso? — Perguntou Percy (futuro) para a irmã que assentiu.

— Eles casaram antes da gente, Percy. — Falou Audrey.

— Você casou antes do seu irmão? — Perguntou Arthur para a filha.

— Ele poderia ter casado antes de mim, mas é lerdo demais, se eu fosse esperar meus irmãos casar para eu poder casar, eu estaria frita, já que o Carlinhos casou quando o James já era nascido. — Falou Gina (adulta) — Agora vamos voltar as apresentações, ele já conheceu minha filha mais nova, agora o próximo. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Filha mais nova, tem mais? — Perguntou Percy (presente).

— Afinal, qual é o problema de eu ter alguns filhos? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) indignada.

— Falando _alguns_ desse jeito até parece que são tantos. — Falou Harry (adulto) para a esposa que deu de ombros.

— Pode não ser tantos, mas vocês têm mais que a gente. — Falou Audrey indicando a si própria e ao marido.

— Grandes coisas ter algo mais que algumas outras pessoas. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros — Agora vamos deixar isso para outra hora, vai lá James, se apresenta. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o filho mais velho que olhou com os olhos arregalados para ela.

— Porque eu? — Perguntou James.

— Porque eu estou mandando, vai lá, se apresenta ai ao seu tio. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o filho que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Sou James Sirius Potter e tenho 16 anos, você já sabe quem são meus pais. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Eu sou Fred Weasley, tenho 16 anos também e sou filho de Jorge e Angelina Weasley. — Falou Fred sorrindo — Próximo. — Falou Fred olhando em volta, esperando que outra pessoa começasse a se apresentar.

— Eu sou Roxanne Weasley, sou irmã dessa coisa aqui e tenho 15 anos e não preciso dizer quem são meus pais. — Falou Roxanne sorrindo.

— Roxanne? — Perguntou Percy (presente) confuso.

— Sim, porque? — Perguntou Roxanne.

— Nada, é que seu nome é diferente. — Falou Percy (presente) dando de ombros — Próximo. — Falou Percy novamente.

— Eu sou Dominique, tenho 17 anos, irei fazer o ultimo ano na escola e sou filha do Gui e da Fleur, irmã do meio da Vic. — Falou Dominique.

— Irmã do meio? — Perguntou Percy (presente).

— Sim, eu tenho um irmão mais novo, é o Louis. — Explicou Dominique.

— Seus nomes têm algo de diferente. — Falou Percy (presente).

— São nomes franceses. — Explicou Vic.

— Hoje em dia nem se precisa dizer se esta namorando ou não. — Falou Percy (futuro).

— É, na nossa época se não dissesse era morte na certa. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo junto com o cunhado — É brincadeira. — Falou Harry (adulto) rapidamente vendo que a esposa já iria avançar.

— Agora sabemos porque o James morre de medo de mulher. — Falou Lily rindo da cara do irmão.

— Ele deveria mesmo, se todas as meninas que ele já magoou se juntasse, já não teria sobrado um fio de cabelo. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o filho que deu de ombros.

— Você não pode deixar fazerem isso com ele, fizemos um combinado, eu cuidaria da Lily quando ela crescer e você cuida dos outros dois. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Mas olha o tamanho deles, são praticamente marmanjos, quer dizer, o James vai fazer quase 17 anos, já esta bem grandinho. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Afinal, a melhor maneira de aprender algo é quando recebemos o troco. — Falou Percy (futuro).

— Tá vendo, até seu irmão sabe disso, obrigado pela ajuda. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Percy, fica na sua porque você tem duas meninas, não é nenhum menino não tá. — Falou Audrey para o marido que soltou um longo suspiro ao se lembrar que com ele o buraco é mais embaixo.

(autora aqui: Bom, não sei se vocês sabem o que significa esse negocio de que o buraco é mais embaixo, resumindo quer dizer que o problema dele é bem maior e mais complicado)

— _Depois quando eu digo que sofro ninguém acredita. _— Sussurrou Percy (futuro).

— Bom voltando as apresentações, eu sou Elliz Weasley Black, tenho 15 anos, sou filha de Carlinhos e Helena Weasley. — Falou Elliz sorrindo.

— Black? Desde quando existe uma mulher da família Black, achei que o ultimo sobrevivente daquela família fosse Sirius Black, que eu quero saber do porque de estar aqui. — Falou Percy (presente) olhando brevemente para Sirius que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Então, eu sou neta de Sirius Black. — Explicou Elliz.

— Entendi, por acaso me veio o pensamento de que o Carlinhos não deve ser tão mais velho que sua filha. — Falou Percy (presente) olhando brevemente para o irmão que ficou um pouco corado.

— Então, a Helena, que é filha do Sirius, tem minha idade, é só alguns meses mais velha que eu. — Falou Harry (adulto) sorrindo.

— Carlinhos. — Falou Percy (presente) espantado com o que acabara de ouvir.

— O que foi? A culpa não é minha. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros, Helena até mesmo ria com aquela situação, não se importava muito com o fato dele ser mais velho, mas mesmo assim não se imaginava com ele.

— Então, você é o Percy. — Falou Helena olhando para Percy (presente) que assentiu.

— Me conhece? — Perguntou Percy (presente) confuso.

— Há, ele já falou de você ué. — Falou Helena dando de ombros e apontando para Carlinhos.

— Quando? — Perguntou Sirius achando aquilo muito estranho.

— Quando eu me perdi no castelo, ele me achou. — Falou Helena apontando para Carlinhos como se ela tivesse feito algo de errado e a culpa fosse dele.

— Vocês não acharam que alguém que acabou de chegar tivesse todas as passagens do castelo decorado na cabeça, acharam? — Perguntou Carlinhos como se fosse obvio — Coitada da criança, já estava quase começando a chorar de medo. — Falou Carlinhos rindo, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Helena.

— Cala a boca que é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer no momento. — Falou Helena dando um leve tapa no braço do ruivo que riu.

— _Engraçado, foi assim que começou. _— Falou Gina (adulta) rindo, podendo ver o marido rir também já que ele havia escutado.

— Então, seu sotaque é diferente. — Falou Percy (presente) para Helena.

— Há, é que eu morava no Brasil, mas sei falar inglês. — Explicou Helena.

— Depois explicamos, quem mais vai se apresentar? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Bom, já que a Elliz começou, porque o resto da família Black não se apresenta? — Perguntou Audrey olhando para os outros três filhos de Helena.

— Bom, eu sou Miguel Weasley Black, sou o mais novo entre eles, quer dizer, tenho 13 anos. — Falou Miguel sorrindo.

— Eu sou Felipe e ele é o Fernando, iremos fazer 17 anos daqui um mês, iremos fazer o ultimo ano na escola é claro, só pra deixar claro, eu sou o mais velho. — Falou Felipe sorrindo.

— Somos filhos de Helena e Carlinhos. — Falou Fernando sorrindo.

— E eu achando que três filhos já fossem demais. — Falou Percy (presente) olhando brevemente para Gina (adulta) e Harry (adulta) que deram de ombros — Quem é o próximo? — Perguntou Percy (presente).

— Eu sou Rose, tenho 15 anos. — Falou Rose sorrindo largamente.

— É filha de Hermione e tem os olhos do Rony, eu já percebi, imagino que ele deva ser seu irmão. — Falou Percy (presente) sorrindo para a ruiva que assentiu.

— Meu nome é Hugo. — Falou Hugo sorrindo também.

— Suponho que seja mais velha que ela. — Falou Percy (presente) olhando brevemente para Rose.

— Não, sou dois anos mais novo. — Falou Hugo.

— Tem o mesmo problema que seu pai em não parar de crescer? — Perguntou Percy (presente) sorrindo para os dois que assentiram.

— Do mesmo jeito que minha irmã tem má sorte quanto a ganhar no xadrez, igual minha mãe. — Falou Hugo sorrindo.

— Você quis dizer xadrez de bruxo. — Falou Percy (presente).

— Não, ela também não consegue ganhar no xadrez de trouxa. — Falou Hugo rindo da irmã.

— Cala a boca. — Falou Rose para o irmão que continuou a rir.

— Quem mais falta? Vocês dois também são Weasley? — Perguntou Percy (presente) olhando para Lorcan e Lysa que apenas ouviam as apresentações da mesma maneira que Cath e Scorpius.

— Há, não fazemos parte da família Weasley, eu sou Lysa e esse é meu irmão Lorcan, somos da família Scamander. — Falou Lysa sorrindo gentilmente.

— Lysa, ele não conhece nosso pai, somos filhos de Luna Lovegood. — Falou Lorcan como sempre educada.

— Há, entendo, são bem parecidos mesmo, principalmente você, com os cabelos loiros cacheados e relativamente longos, e vocês? — Perguntou Percy (presente) olhando de Cath para Scorpius.

— Bom, eu sou Scorpius Malfoy e essa é minha irmã Cath, não liga para ela não, ela é muito curiosa quanto algumas coisas, temos 15 anos e imagino que deve estar pensando o que um Malfoy esta fazendo na presença da família Weasley e Potter, a família Black eu não vou comentar porque eles já foram parceiros. — Falou Scorpius olhando brevemente para Sirius que deu de ombros.

— Podem me explicar, porque daqui em diante estarei do lado da minha família, se ela disser que você é de confiança, eu acreditarei. — Falou Percy (presente) vendo a mãe sorrir.

— Então pode acreditar, eu admito que na primeira noite que ele dormiu em casa, eu fiquei de olho nele, um menino bastante curioso, gosta de olhar livros e todo o resto, acho que as vezes passa tanto tempo com a Rose que a doença por inteligência esta passando para ele. — Falou Harry (adulto) sorrindo.

— Eu não acredito que você fez isso. — Falou Gina (adulta) indignada com o marido.

— Mas eu fiz, ele ficou com saudades de casa, mas foi só ele ficar ao ar livre, em cima de uma vassoura, ficou calminho. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo — Mas eu confesso algo, você voa melhor que o seu pai. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo para Scorpius que sorriu.

— Bom, eu costumava voar bastante com minha mãe, quando eu era pequeno. — Falou Scorpius dando de ombros.

— Então, saudades de casa? — Perguntou Rose sorrindo.

— O que? Eu não tinha amigos, acha que era normal eu dormir fora de casa, nem na casa dos meus avós eu não gostava de dormir e nem ia. — Falou Scorpius dando de ombros.

— Eu também não gostava de ir lá não. — Falou Cath voltando a ouvir Elliz contar sobre o dia deles.

— Acabaram as apresentações? — Perguntou Audrey.

— Não, faltam vocês duas e ele. — Falou Percy (presente) olhando primeiramente para Lucy e Molly e depois para Al que sorriu brevemente para as primas que começou a falar.

— Eu sou Lucy e essa é minha irmã Molly, eu tenho 15 anos e a Molly tem 14, somos sua filha. — Falou Lucy sorrindo.

(Autora aqui: Gente, eu não me lembro se falei da idade da Molly, mas ai eu pensei, em fazer um grupo de primos do terceiro ano que fazem parte Lily, Hugo e Miguel, sem contar outros dois que revelarei outra hora, mas se eu falei a idade da Molly antes, esqueçam, pensem dessa maneira, me desculpem se estou deixando vocês confusos)

— É o que? — Perguntou Percy (presente) piscando varias vezes, como se não pudesse acreditar naquilo, olhou para as duas e percebeu que ela tinha algumas semelhanças com sua versão mais velha e Audrey.

— Sim, somos suas filhas. — Falou Molly sorrindo.

— Tá bom, ainda falta você, seus pais eu sei quem é, só não sei seu nome e qual sua idade. — Falou Percy (presente) para Al que assentiu.

— Meu nome é Alvo, mas me chame pelo meu sobrenome que é Al, eu não gosto que me chamem pelo nome e eu tenho 15 anos. — Falou Al sorrindo e dando de ombros.

— Uma das coisas que tem em comum com sua mãe é essa, não gostar de ser chamada pelo nome. — Falou Percy (presente) sorrindo.

— Só isso mesmo. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo — _Quanto a mulher tem o mesmo problema de ser cego quanto eu. _— Sussurrou Harry (adulto) sorrindo e podendo perceber a esposa sorrir também.

— Então, o que vão me contar? — Perguntou Percy (presente) sorrindo.

Antes que todos começassem a falar juntos, Molly começou a falar, explicar sobre o inicio da leitura, da primeira visita do pessoal do futuro e como Harry (adulto) contou que Sirius tinha uma filha, contaram o que Marlene havia feito com Helena e porque, Sirius contou de quando foi visitar Helena no Brasil, contaram das Horcrux, contaram até mesmo de quando haviam ido para o Lardo Grimmauld a procura do medalhão, quase haviam esquecido de contar do casamento de Gui e Fleur, até Vic começar a falar do assunto, para a sorte de Harry (adolescente) não contaram do presente que ele recebera em seu sétimo aniversario no livro, Percy (presente) havia percebido a intimidade entre Harry e Gina (adolescentes), intimidade essa que percebeu estar bem diferente do normal, também percebeu a aproximação entre Rony e Hermione, mas a resposta da aproximação era obvia e estava feliz por seu irmão mais novo, ficaram um bom tempo ali, conversando, o pessoal do futuro também contaram bastante coisas de suas vidas, de algumas coisas que havia acontecido que acharam ser engraçado, quando perceberam já esta escurecendo.

— Já está na hora de irem tomar banho e irem ler. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Ela tem razão, vão tomar banho que daqui a pouco é o jantar. — Falou Molly (avó) se levantando — Vão tomar banho. — Falou Molly.

— E nós já vamos indo. — Falou Harry (adulta).

— Achei que fossem dormir aqui. — Falou Lily que gostava de ter os pais por perto.

— Não meu amor, seu pai ainda tem muito relatório para ler e assinar e eu tenho que colocar minha agenda em ordem, já estou resolvendo aquela minha ideia quanto a dar aulas, tenho que dar uma bela olhada no campo lá em casa, para não ter perigo nenhum. — Falou Gina (adulta) sorrindo.

— Vai mesmo trabalhar com crianças? Ainda mais dando aula de Quadribol? — Perguntou James.

— Qual o problema? Ensinei vocês a jogar. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— Valeu mesmo em, acabou de falar que eu não ensinei. — Falou Harry (adulto) fingindo estar bravo.

— Trabalha com o que? — Perguntou Percy (presente).

— Já joguei Quadribol como artilheira na Harpias, já trabalhei na sessão de Quadribol do Profeta Diário e no momento pretendo dar aulas de Quadribol para crianças. — Respondeu Gina (adulta).

— Uau, pelo jeito percebo que gosta de mudar de emprego. — Falou Percy (presente) para a ruiva que assentiu sorrindo.

— E sabe quem vai me ajudar com as crianças? Meu maridinho. — Falou Gina (adulta) com um jeitinho dengoso.

— Há tá? Maridinho agora? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) rindo — Você é bipolar? — Perguntou Harry de repente.

— Não, idiota. — Falou Gina (adulta) voltando ao normal.

— Tá pior que a Hermione em dia de TPM. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— E você por acaso sabe os dias? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) confusa.

— Não, mas quando ela esta, tudo sobra pro Rony o que significa que ele também fica de mau humor, e eu vejo ele todo dia. — Explicou Harry (adulto) — Agora vamos logo, antes que aconteça algo que me faça o culpado. — Falou Harry (adulto) rindo.

— Molly, posso conversar com você, só por um minuto. — Pediu Lysa para Molly (neta) que assentiu.

— Papai, já volto para podermos ir. — Falou Molly (neta) se levantando e indo para um local mais afastado.

— Achei que ela fosse dormir aqui. — Falou Molly (avó) olhando para Percy (futuro) que deu de ombros — E você, também vai embora? — Perguntou Molly (avó) para Lucy que assentiu.

— Eu e minha irmã temos um compromisso amanhã. — Falou Lucy.

MOLLY E LYSA

— Molly, porque você contou ao Daniel que eu sai com seu primo? — Perguntou Lysa sem rodeios.

— Não era para falar? Eu achei que não tivesse problema, ele me encontrou no shopping um dia desses e eu disse que você estaria fazendo uma viagem com a nossa família, ele perguntou se você estivesse com meu primo, então eu apenas disse que vocês tinham saído, não disse nada que estavam em um compromisso sério um com o outro. — Falou Molly — Mas o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Molly logo em seguida.

— Ele me ligou e praticamente jogou na minha cara que o seu primo esta apenas me usando. — Explicou Lysa.

— Lysa, olha na época em que fomos criados, somos mulheres, não temos que ficar ouvindo asneiras de homens, ainda mais do Daniel, eu sinto muito em dizer isso, mas ele é um idiota, todo mundo sabe que ele esta apenas querendo ser melhor que o James, e esta usando você, coisa que eu sei que o James não vai gostar de saber, isso se ele já não soube né? Porque eu tenho certeza que vai acontecer coisa pior com o Daniel do que cair de uma vassoura caso ele faça algo a você e o James souber. — Falou Molly.

— Tudo bem, eu só queria perguntar isso. — Falou Lysa.

— Tudo bem, mas você quer um conselho, mesmo eu não entendendo essas coisas eu digo, não se iluda ou fique se machucando por uma pessoa tendo uma que lhe ame de verdade debaixo do seu nariz. — Falou Molly.

— Eu tenho medo que o James me machuque. — Falou Lysa.

— Mas olha, se você esta se deixando cair na lábia do Daniel, porque não pode simplesmente dar uma chance ao James? — Falou Molly sorrindo e dando as costas.

— _Mas o impacto de alguma decepção quanto a James será bem maior, mais profundo, mas porque não né? — _Sussurrou Lysa para si mesma, sorrindo logo em seguida e voltando para perto dos outros.

— E então, vamos acompanhar vocês até o salão comunal e depois iremos embora. — Falou Audrey.

— Eu nunca me senti tão famosa, sendo escoltada por Harry e Gina Potter, sem contar de Percy e Audrey Weasley, como eu estou famosa minha gente. — Falou Cath desfilando a frente, enquanto os outros riam no mesmo lugar.

— E eu achando que já não bastava o meu irmão ser metido, a namorada dele também. — Falou Fernando recebendo um olhar mortal de Cath.

— Olha aqui Sr. Black, metido é você. — Falou Cath erguendo a cabeça e saindo com o nariz empinado, deu três passos e se virou, dando risada para todos que riram também.

— Então, nós acompanhamos vocês, e vocês dois ficam aqui, se daqui dez minutos você não estiver no salão comunal, virei atrás de você. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o marido que olhou confuso, foi então que entendeu ao ver Teddy também ficar pra trás, resumindo a esposa queria que ele e Teddy se resolvessem.

— Então... Ér desculpe. — Falou Teddy sem jeito.

— É tão difícil assim pedir desculpas? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) sorrindo.

— Você nunca fica de mau humor? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Eu não, e só pra sua informação, eu já passei pela mesma coisa que você, sei como é, agora vamos que daqui até o salão comunal são praticamente 10 minutos. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Acha mesmo que ela viria atrás de você? — Perguntou Teddy rindo.

— As vezes eu acho que vocês não conhecem Gina Weasley Potter. — Falou Harry (adulto) sorrindo para o afilhado e seguindo para dentro do castelo, na companhia do afilhado.

Ao chegarem ao sétimo andar, Teddy foi em direção a sala precisa, dizendo ter certeza que a esposa tivesse ido direto para o quarto, enquanto Harry (adulto) segui para o salão comunal da Grifinória, aproveitou que alguém estava entrando e entrou, já que não sabia a senha, se deparou com o grande grupo de pessoas, estavam se despedindo.

— Já? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) depois de se separar de um abraço com a filha.

— É né, vamos? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para a esposa que assentiu.

— Tchau pai, boa noite. — Falou Lily dando um forte abraço no pai que correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

— Boa noite minha querida, fica de olho aberto em. — Falou Harry (adulto) para a filha que assentiu.

Depois de um bom tempo, Harry (adulto) se despediu de todos, dali mesmo ele e os outros adultos do futuro deram as mãos e como o costume o clarão aconteceu e logo em seguida eles não estavam mais ali.

Depois disso todos foram tomar seus banhos, hoje começaria mais um capitulo revelador.


	53. CAPÍTULO TRINTA E SEIS: A FALHA NO PLANO

CAPÍTULO TRINTA E SEIS

A FALHA NO PLANO

Depois de todos terem tomado banho, desceram para o grande salão, que no momento estava vazio, esperaram um bom tempo, até que o lugar estivesse cheio e os professores já estavam em seus devidos lugares, o diretor se levantou e chamou a atenção de todos.

— Boa noite, espero que todos tenham tido uma ótima tarde, vamos aproveitar esse maravilhoso banquete antes de começarmos mais uma noite de leitura. — Falou Dumbledore fazendo um aceno de varinha e logo em seguida fazer a comida aparecer em cima das mesas.

Depois disso as pessoas do salão só começaram a comer e conversar com os amigos que estavam em volta.

— _E então, o que Dumbledore queria com você? — _Sussurrou Gina para o namorado que logo que engoliu a comida respondeu.

— _Me pediu ajuda para destruir o medalhão. _— Respondeu Harry a ruiva que pareceu ficar mais curiosa ainda.

— _E como foi? — _Sussurrou Gina para o moreno que voltou a comer antes de responder — _Porque não contou aos outros? — _Perguntou Gina ainda mais confusa, Harry não era de ficar escondendo as coisas dos amigos.

— _Foi normal ué, e eu só não contei a ninguém porque sei que eles vão querer saber dos detalhes e isso não é uma coisa que eu queira contar. _— Respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

— _Normal? Harry, com o Rony ele praticamente viveu um pesadelo, e com você? Vai dizer que não aconteceu nada? — _Sussurrou Gina para o moreno que soltou um longo suspiro, com certeza tentar esconder algo da namorada não era fácil.

— _Deixa isso pra outra hora, agora não dá pra contar ou explicar isso. — _— Sussurrou Harry colocando um ponto final na conversa.

Já do outro lado do salão, Draco perguntava a namorada o que havia acontecido com ela durante a tarde.

— Bom, eu conheci minha mãe. — Respondeu Astória sorrindo largamente.

— Sério? E como foi? Como ela é? — Perguntou Draco que percebia muito bem a felicidade da namorada.

— Foi legal, conversamos bastante, olha ela aqui. — Falou Astória entregando uma fotografia que havia ganhado da mãe, entregou ao loiro que logo começou a olhar atentamente para a foto de Layla.

— Ela é bem parecida com você, os olhos. — Falou Draco voltando a entregar a foto para Astória — E o que ela faz? Digo, do que ela trabalha? Como é a vida dela no mundo trouxa? — Perguntou Draco.

— Ela é medica, é casada e tem dois filhos. — Falou Astória.

— E como você se sentiu ao saber disso? Que sua mãe é casada? — Perguntou Draco.

— Normal, você não iria querer que sua mãe fosse feliz? Seja da forma que ela quisesse? — Perguntou Astória tomando um belo gole de suco.

— É, você tem razão, mas você conheceu eles? Seus meios irmãos? — Perguntou Draco.

— Não, só conheci ela mesmo, ela me disse sobre o casamento dela, parece que não é a mesma coisa de antes. — Falou Astória.

— Quer dizer que pode ser possível que ela não esteja feliz, quanto ao casamento dela com o outro homem? — Perguntou Draco.

— Eu imagino que tenha sido difícil para ela, já que meu pai apagou a memória dela, ela acabou por ser obrigada a esquecê-lo, e se casou novamente, mas parece que a vida dela mudou completamente, sabe como se fosse da água para o vinho. — Falou Astória.

(autora aqui: essa parte ficou confusa, eu sei, me desculpem)

— Sei como é, minha mãe também disse que o casamento dela com meu pai não foi bem o que ela imaginou, sabe, na época de namoro era diferente do que é agora, _ele _era uma pessoa diferente. — Falou Draco tomando um grande copo de suco.

— As vezes eu penso que vários casamentos acabam por causa disso, por causa das mudanças. — Falou Astória.

— Tá, vamos deixar isso de lado, vai demorar até chegar a nossa vez, quer dizer, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que fica sempre planejando o futuro. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Eu também não, só no meu futuro profissional. — Falou Astória sorrindo para o loiro que também sorriu.

Depois disso a conversa se acabou, não tinham mais o que falar e por isso voltaram a comer, passou-se um tempo e Dumbledore com mais um movimento de varinha fez com que tudo que estava na mesa sumisse para logo em seguida aparecer as sobremesas.

Teddy assim que viu o olhar da esposa brilhar em direção de uma torta ficou com vontade de rir, a loira estava quase babando por causa da maldita torta, se servia rapidamente por parecer que não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo sem comer a maldita torta.

— Esta tão gostosa assim? — Perguntou Teddy para a loira que suspiro ao saborear a torta, assentindo logo em seguida como resposta.

— Quer? — Perguntou Vic.

— Quero. — Respondeu Teddy pegando um pedaço da torta que estava no prato da esposa, parecia ser uma torta normal, assim que olhou para ela, viu o olhar fulminante da esposa — O que foi? — Perguntou Teddy confuso.

— Não era para ter pegado. — Falou Vic como se ele tivesse cometido o pior pecado ou crime do mundo.

— Mas você perguntou se eu queria. — Falou Teddy em sua própria defesa.

— Sim, mas olhe o tanto de torta na bandeja e você veio pegar do meu? — Perguntou Vic apontando para a bandeja que tinha apenas alguns pedaços a menos.

— Do que é essa torta? — Perguntou Teddy se servindo de um pouco da torta.

— Meio obvio né, de Marshmalloy com Morangos. — Respondeu Vic revirando os olhos.

— Não é minha preferida, mas fazer o que né. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros e comendo — Já comeu torta de Champagne? — Perguntou o homem que no momento estava com os cabelos claros.

— Não, você já? — Perguntou Vic para ele que assentiu.

— Sim, lembra uma festa que meus antigos amigos fizeram, em Hogwarts, na sala precisa. — Falou Teddy para ela que assentiu — Tinha essa torta, era muito boa.

(autora aqui: Gente, eu não sei se essa de Champagne é boa, então não garanto nada em, apenas fiz uma pesquisa de tortas e apareceu aqui, me desculpem por esse assunto meio idiota de comida, mas acho que muitas grávidas têm momentos em que o assunto é esse)

— Eu lembro dessas festas, eu não podia ir, não era convidada. — Falou Vic dando de ombros, como se não se importasse com aquilo, mas a verdade era que se importava bastante, quando namorava escondida com o Lupin, varias e varias vezes ele não podia a levar para alguns eventos porque ninguém podia desconfiar dos dois.

— Não começa, você sabia muito bem do porque de eu não ter lhe levado aquelas festas. — Falou Teddy — E você conhecia aquele povo, se alguém desconfiasse e fosse mentira, eles inventariam, é sempre assim. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Em qualquer lugar que fossemos existiria um fofoqueiro. — Falou Vic também dando de ombros.

— Bom, quem irá querer ler? — Perguntou Dumbledore se levantando com o livro em mãos e indo até o centro do grande salão.

— Eu vou. — Falou Percy se levantando e indo pegar o livro, abrindo na pagina marcada, pagina que se iniciava um novo capitulo — Capitulo trinta e seis: a falha no plano. — Falou Percy.

— De que lado vai acontecer uma falha? Do nosso ou dos dele? — Perguntou Rony.

— Tomara que dos dele. — Falou Percy antes de começar a ler.

**Harry estava novamente deitado com o rosto no chão. O cheiro da Floresta enchia suas narinas. Ele sentia a terra dura e fria sob sua face, e a dobradiça dos seus óculos, deslocados para um lado durante a queda, cortando sua têmpora. Cada centímetro do seu corpo doía, e, no ponto em que a Maldição da Morte o atingira, parecia ter levado um murro de punho de ferro. Ele não se mexeu, manteve-se exatamente onde caíra, com o braço esquerdo dobrado em um ângulo estranho e a boca aberta.**

— Como você vai conseguir sair daí sem ser atingido novamente? — Perguntou Gina temendo o que pudesse acontecer.

— _Ele não vai se livrar novamente se for atingido. _— Sussurrou Dumbledore para si mesmo, mas mesmo assim alguns ainda puderam escutar, Gina ficou horrorizada ao pensar na possibilidade de algo ainda pior acontecer a pessoa que amava.

— E com certeza ninguém ali vai pega-lo e levá-lo para longe a tempo de Voldemort atingi-lo novamente. — Falou Dino.

— Vou voltar a ler. — Falou Percy depois de ver que ninguém mais falaria depois de terem ouvido o que Dino havia dito.

**Esperara ouvir vivas de triunfo e júbilo por sua morte, mas, em vez disso, o ar se encheu de passos apressados, sussurros e murmúrios solícitos.**

— **Milorde... **_**Milorde**_**...**

— Não estou entendendo. — Falou Roxanne confusa.

— Aconteceu algo com Voldemort. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— Oras, existia uma alma de Voldemort no Harry, ele mesmo a destruiu e por isso teve uma conseqüência, basicamente ele deve ter sentido a destruição da própria alma separada do corpo. — Explicou Dumbledore do jeito mais simples possível.

— Mas não deu tempo ainda dele levantar? Depois de toda aquela conversa e tal? — Perguntou Simas.

Hermione ao ouvir aquilo revirou os olhos.

— Com certeza toda aquela conversa comparado ao tempo dos vivos não passou de meros segundos, o que quero dizer, é que para ele que estava do outro lado poderia ter passado dias, mas quando ele voltasse, veria que nesse mundo não passou de segundos. — Falou Hermione.

— Que outro mundo era esse Hermione? — Perguntou Harry querendo tirar uma com a cara da amiga.

— Ué, o mundo dos mortos. — Respondeu Hermione sem pensar direito.

— Eu agradeço pela sua sensibilidade Hermione, sério mesmo. — Falou Harry rindo da amiga que ao perceber o jeito que falou, ficou corada.

— Não seja tão mal com ela, Harry. — Falou Rony rindo junto do moreno.

— Vocês estão muito engraçadinhos hoje né. — Falou Hermione não se agüentando e rindo também.

— Bom, voltando ao assunto, aconteceu algo com Voldemort, vamos saber o que. — Falou Arthur fazendo sinal para que Percy voltasse a ler, e foi o que ele fez.

**Era a voz de Bellatrix, como se falasse a um amante. Harry não ousou abrir os olhos, deixou seus outros sentidos explorarem a situação. Sabia que a varinha continuava guardada sob suas vestes porque a sentia espremida entre seu peito e o chão. Um fino acolchoamento na área do estômago lhe informava que a Capa da Invisibilidade também estava ali, escondida.**

— Vai ficar difícil para pegar a varinha. — Falou Rony.

— Qualquer movimento que ele fizer o denunciara. — Falou Remo.

— _**Milorde...**_

— **Agora chega. — Ele ouviu a voz de Voldemort.**

**Mais passos: várias pessoas estavam retrocedendo do mesmo lugar. Desesperado para ver o que estava acontecendo, e por quê, Harry entreabriu os olhos um milímetro.**

**Aparentemente, Voldemort estava se levantando. Vários Comensais da Morte se afastavam depressa dele, reintegrando a multidão à volta da clareira. Somente Belatriz continuou ali, ajoelhada ao lado de Voldemort.**

— Nojenta. — Falou Sirius.

— Quem é essa? — Perguntou Helena.

— Uma parente ai, a mãe daquele menino também é minha parente, mas as duas seguiram escolhas um pouco diferentes, Belatriz aceitou ser comensal da morte, Narcisa se casou com um comensal, mas nunca se tornou uma. — Falou Sirius vendo Draco o olhar sem pudor, o ouvindo atentamente.

— Já vi que é normal existir famílias parentes por aqui. — Falou Helena olhando em volta.

— Eu sou parente da Molly, só não sei se ela é parente do Harry porque eu não tenho uma arvore genealógica da família do Harry. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— E onde esta a sua arvore genealógica? — Perguntou Helena.

— Em uma parede na casa dos meus pais, eu já tentei tirar aquilo, mas é um pouco difícil né, fazer o que. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Então, existe a possibilidade do Harry ser parente da Gina? — Perguntou Helena para Sirius que assentiu como resposta — Imagine, namorando com sua própria parente. — Falou Helena sorrindo.

— Só pra deixar claro, se seu pai é parente da minha mãe, você é parente do Carlinhos. — Falou Percy como se fosse obvio, Helena ao ouvir aquilo ficou séria.

— Chato, acabou com a graça da idéia. — Falou Helena fazendo Carlinhos olhar indignado para ela.

— O garota, você não tem coisa melhor pra fazer não? Talvez crescer? — Perguntou Carlinhos rindo da cara da garota.

— Olha aqui, você pode até ser mais alto que eu, mas não é tanto assim não, eu posso muito bem crescer e ser mais alta que você. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

— Sei, é tão capaz quanto eu ser mais alto que o Fred e o Jorge. — Falou Carlinhos.

(autora aqui: Gente, no livro a descrição do Carlinhos diz que ele não é muito alto, e como não mostra ele no filme, eu uni os três, o Carlinhos do livro e o Fred e Jorge do filme, vocês devem ter percebido que eles são bem altos né kkkkk')

— Esse povo nos ama em, quando não nos metemos no assunto, eles nos metem no meio da confusão. — Falou Fred para Jorge que assentiu em concordância.

— Parem vocês, continue a ler Percy. — Falou Molly para o filho que assentiu.

— Dessa vez quem começou foi eles, não nós. — Falou Jorge indicando a si mesmo e ao irmão gêmeo.

**Harry fechou os olhos e considerou o que vira. Os Comensais da Morte tinham se aglomerado em torno de Voldemort, que, pelo visto, caíra ao chão. Algo havia ocorrido quando atingira Harry com a Maldição da Morte. Teria tombado também? Parecia provável. Ambos teriam caído, momentaneamente desacordados, e agora ambos recobravam os sentidos...**

— **Milorde, me deixe...**

— Puxa saco. — Falou Sirius mal humorado.

— **Não preciso de sua ajuda — respondeu Voldemort, friamente, e, embora não pudesse ver, Harry visualizou Belatriz, solícita, afastando a mão. — O garoto... Está morto?**

— Vish, vão ter que verificar se você esta vivo ou não. — Falou James como se não soubesse que no fim tudo ficaria bem, ele estava mais acostumado em se preocupar com a mãe, a quem sempre foi mais apegado e não com o pai que ele sabia que se protegia muito bem.

— Duvido que exista alguém ali que depois que ver que ele esta vivo, vá dizer que ele esta morto. — Falou Remo.

Scorpius que sabia quem iria ajudar, olhou brevemente para Draco, que percebeu seu olhar e logo em seguida franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso com aquilo.

— _Ela vai ajudar, não é? — _Sussurrou Cath para o irmão que assentiu.

— _Papai disse a você do porque dele não ter sido preso com os outros comensais? Ele, a vovó e o vovô? — _Perguntou Scorpius para a irmã que assentiu em resposta, seu pai não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de falar do passado, nem mesmo lembrar.

**Fez-se absoluto silêncio na clareira. Ninguém se aproximou de Harry, mas ele sentiu que os olhares se concentravam nele, pareciam empurrá-lo mais fundo no chão, e apavorou-se que uma pálpebra ou um dedo seus pudessem mexer.**

— **Você — disse Voldemort, e houve um estampido e um gritinho de dor. — Examine-o. Me diga se está morto.**

— Quem deve ser? — Perguntou Rose olhando para Scorpius, como se perguntasse para qualquer pessoa, ela não devia nem desconfiar que era Narcisa que ajudaria Harry.

— Eu não sei. — Respondeu Scorpius o mais convincente possível.

— Olha só, ele tem tanto medo do Harry que não pode ir até lá e verificar ele mesmo, e ainda por cima se acha o bonzão que manda em todo mundo. — Falou Fred II.

**Harry não sabia quem ele mandara verificar. Só lhe restava ficar parado, com o coração batendo forte, traindo-o, e aguardar ser examinado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, registrando, embora isso não fosse grande consolo, que Voldemort tomava a precaução de não se aproximar dele, que Voldemort suspeitava que tivesse havido uma falha no plano...**

**Mãos, mais leves do que imaginara, tocaram o seu rosto, ergueram uma pálpebra, se introduziram sob sua camisa e sentiram seu coração. Ele ouvia a respiração rápida da mulher, seus longos cabelos fizeram cócegas em seu rosto. Harry sabia que ela ouvia a pulsação ritmada da vida contra suas costelas.**

— Não pode ser Belatriz. — Falou Molly.

— Não, essa descrição não é adequada para Belatriz, parece ser outra pessoa. — Falou Tonks.

— _**Draco está vivo? Está no castelo?**_

**O sussurro era apenas audível; os lábios dela estavam a meros centímetros do seu ouvido, sua cabeça tão curvada que a cabeleira protegia seu rosto dos espectadores.**

— _**Está**_** — sussurrou ele em resposta.**

— _Mãe. _— Sussurrou Draco para si mesmo.

— É a Narcisa. — Falou Sirius.

_Ela esta mais preocupada com Draco do que com o fato de Harry estar vivo, ela vai ajudá-lo, e mais uma vez, Harry será salvo pelo amor de uma mãe preocupada com o filho. Pensou Dumbledore impressionado._

**Harry sentiu a mão em seu peito se contrair; suas unhas o espetaram. Então, ela retirou a mão. Sentara.**

— **Está morto! — anunciou Narcisa Malfoy para os Comensais.**

**E agora eles gritaram, agora deram berros de triunfo e bateram com os pés no chão, e, entre as pálpebras, Harry viu clarões vermelhos e prateados subirem ao ar, comemorando.**

— Não quero nem ver quando eles descobrirem a verdade. — Falou Molly.

— Só temos que rezar para que Narcisa esteja bem longe na hora em que ele descobrir que Harry esta vivo. — Falou Sirius que ao ver o amor que a prima tinha pelo filho, a ponto de mentir para Voldemort, afinal, Narcisa salvou a vida de seu afilhado.

**Ainda fingindo-se de morto, ele compreendeu. Narcisa sabia que a única maneira de lhe permitirem entrar em Hogwarts e procurar o filho era participar do exército conquistador. Ela já não se importava se Voldemort venceria ou não.**

— **Viram? — guinchou Voldemort, sobrepondo-se ao tumulto — Harry Potter foi morto por minha mão, e agora nenhum homem vivo poderá me ameaçar! Vejam! **_**Crucio**_**!**

— Já não basta tentar matá-lo, tem que torturar ele também? — Perguntou Neville que não gostava que ninguém torturasse alguém que fosse próximo dele, já não gostava do fato de terem torturado seus pais até o deixarem naquele estado.

Gina apertou a mão do namorado entre as suas, não gostava da idéia do namorado ser torturado, ainda mais que a descrição da dor que ele for sentir ela terá que ouvir.

**Harry estivera esperando aquilo: sabia que não deixariam o seu corpo descansar intocado no chão da Floresta, teria que ser humilhado para comprovar a vitória de Voldemort. Ele foi erguido no ar, e precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para continuar inanimado; entretanto, a dor que previra não ocorreu. Foi atirado uma, duas, três vezes no ar, seus óculos voaram do rosto e ele sentiu a varinha escorregar um pouco sob suas vestes, mas continuou mole e sem vida e, quando caiu no chão pela última vez, a clareira ressoou com insultos e risadas agudas.**

— Parece que os feitiços de Voldemort contra você não fazem mais efeito. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Que bom né. — Falou Gina aliviada.

— **Agora — disse Voldemort —, vamos ao castelo lhes mostrar o que restou do seu herói. Quem arrastará o corpo? Não... Esperem...**

**Houve nova explosão de risadas e, transcorridos alguns instantes, Harry sentiu o chão tremer sob seu corpo.**

— **Você o carrega — ordenou Voldemort. — Ficará bem visível em seus braços, não é mesmo? Apanhe o seu amiguinho, Hagrid. E os óculos... Reponha os óculos... Ele precisa ficar reconhecível.**

— Será que o Hagrid não vai perceber que você esta vivo? Quer dizer, da pra perceber pela temperatura do corpo e pelos batimentos do coração, se você estivesse morto mesmo, seu corpo provavelmente já estaria como gelo de tão frio. — Falou Lila.

— Nossa, essas pessoas não pensam em ser mais sensíveis, quer dizer, era eu lá. _— _Sussurrou mais para si mesmo do que para todos ouvir, Gina riu com aquilo.

— Desculpa ai, eu falei no geral, qualquer pessoa que você pega no colo, se estiver morto, a temperatura do corpo estará gelado. — Falou Lila dando de ombros.

— Provavelmente o Hagrid vai estar mais preocupado em sofrer com o acontecimento do que em ter a prova de que Harry estar morto ou vivo. — Falou Rony.

— Mas se você ver que a pessoa acabou de ser atingido pela maldição da morte, você vai pensar que as chances da pessoa estar viva são mínimas, isso aconteceu uma única vez. — Falou Elliz.

— De acordo com o livro, duas vezes. — Falou Al.

— Vou voltar a ler. — Avisou Percy antes de voltar a ler.

**Alguém chapou os óculos no rosto de Harry com intenção de machucá-lo, mas as mãos enormes que o ergueram no ar foram extremamente gentis. Harry sentiu os braços de Hagrid tremendo com a violência dos seus profundos soluços, grossas lágrimas choveram sobre ele quando Hagrid o aninhou nos braços, e Harry não ousou, por movimento ou palavra, insinuar ao amigo que nem tudo estava perdido, ainda.**

— O Hagrid as vezes é muito escandaloso, imagine se ele começa a pular de alegria de uma hora para a outra, deixaria claro para todos que Harry estaria vivo. — Falou Hermione.

— Mas a sensação de carregar um amigo morto deve ser horrível. — Falou Teddy que ainda bem nunca havia passado por coisas parecidas com aquilo.

— Com certeza. — Falou Gina que imaginava como seria.

— **Ande — ordenou Voldemort, e Hagrid avançou aos tropeços, abrindo passagem entre as árvores muito juntas, em direção à saída da Floresta. Os galhos prenderam nos cabelos e nas vestes de Harry, mas ele continuou inerte, a boca aberta molemente, os olhos fechados, e no escuro, enquanto os Comensais da Morte se aglomeravam ao seu redor, e enquanto Hagrid soluçava às cegas, ninguém se preocupou em verificar se pulsava uma veia no pescoço nu de Harry Potter...**

— Será que o Hagrid não sente a respiração dele? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Provavelmente ele deve estar com a respiração lenta, acho que a idéia de se fingir de morto foi a melhor que ele teve no momento, por que imaginem, ele está no meio de um exercito de comensais da morte. — Falou Carlinhos como se fosse obvio.

— Temos que rezar para que tudo dê certo. — Falou Molly como sempre preocupada com Harry.

— Mas como ele vai fugir? Ele esta no meio de um monte de comensais, só se o Hagrid fosse para junto de nós e depois ele revelar que esta vivo, ele não pode simplesmente levantar estando perto dos comensais e de Voldemort. Falou Luna preocupada com o amigo.

— _Tenho certeza que ele terá uma boa idéia e conseguirá realizar essa idéia. — _Sussurrou Gina para si mesma.

**Os dois gigantes acompanharam com estrondo os Comensais da Morte, Harry ouvia as árvores partindo e tombando à sua passagem, faziam tanto barulho que os pássaros levantavam vôo, aos gritos, abafando até as caçoadas dos Comensais. A procissão da vitória marchou para campo aberto, e depois de algum tempo, Harry percebeu, pelo clareamento da escuridão através de suas pálpebras fechadas, que as árvores estavam começando a rarear.**

— **AGOURO!**

**O inesperado berro de Hagrid quase forçou Harry a abrir os olhos.**

— **Estão felizes agora por não ter lutado, seu bando covarde de mulas velhas? Satisfeitos de ver Harry Potter... M-morto...?**

— O Hagrid tem que ficar quieto, não pode acontecer nada com ele. — Falou Hermione.

_Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a Hagrid, a culpa não é dele, afinal ele nem sabe que eu estou apenas fingindo, se algo acontecer a ele foi por causa dessa idéia maluca de ficar fingindo. Pensou Harry preocupado com o amigo que o mostrou o mundo que hoje ele considera o seu, o homem que falara de um lugar que hoje Harry considerava sua própria e única casa até o momento._

**Hagrid não pôde continuar, sucumbiu às lágrimas. Harry ficou imaginando quantos centauros estariam assistindo à procissão passar, não se atreveu a abrir os olhos para avaliar. Alguns Comensais da Morte gritaram insultos para as criaturas, à medida que as deixavam para trás. Pouco depois, Harry sentiu, pelo refrescamento do ar, que tinham chegado à orla da Floresta.**

— **Pare.**

— Tomara que ele não tenha percebido que você esta vivo. — Falou Gina temendo pelo moreno.

— Não, ele esta feliz demais, recebeu a confirmação da minha morte por uma pessoa que pensa confiar, eu não acho que ele irá ter certeza exatamente, esta apenas querendo se gabar por uma coisa que acha que fez. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Porque acha que ele confia em Narcisa? Quer dizer, ela não é uma comensal. — Falou Hermione.

— Mas é casada com um, eu acho que ele nunca desconfiaria de Narcisa porque sabe que ela com certeza deve ter medo dele, ou ele pensa que ela tem, já que muitos comensais temem ele quando fazem algo de errado, e Lucio já errou uma vez e pagou o preço, ele deve pensar que ela não iria querer que isso acontecesse mais uma vez com a família dela. — Tentou explicar Harry da melhor maneira e com as melhores palavras que veio a cabeça.

(Autora aqui: Espero que não tenha ficado confuso em, as vezes eu mesma me confundo kkk')

**Harry achou que Hagrid devia ter sido forçado a obedecer, porque ele cambaleou ligeiramente. Agora baixava uma frialdade sobre o lugar em que haviam parado, e Harry ouviu os arquejos roucos dos dementadores que patrulhavam as árvores naquele ponto da Floresta. Não o afetariam agora. A realidade de sua sobrevivência abrasava-o por dentro, um talismã contra eles, como se tivesse no coração o veado Patrono de seu pai a guardá-lo.**

— Mas os comensais não conseguem sentir o coração dele batendo, ou sei lá, a temperatura quente do corpo dele. — Falou Lila.

— Se eles soubessem, porque eles comunicariam a Voldemort? Eu acho que as vezes, os dementadores fingem dar lealdade a Voldemort, mas na verdade pensam apenas em si mesmo, no que eles forem ganhar. — Falou Sirius.

**Alguém passou perto de Harry e ele percebeu que era Voldemort, porque ele falou em seguida, sua voz magicamente amplificada de modo a se propagar pelos terrenos da escola, retumbando nos tímpanos do garoto.**

_**"Harry Potter está morto. Foi abatido em plena fuga, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês ofereciam as vidas por ele. Trazemos aqui o seu cadáver como prova de que o seu herói deixou de existir.**_

— Nossa que mentira, existem varias e varias maneiras de fugir pelo castelo, caso alguém tentasse fazer isso, não iria pela floresta, ainda mais sabendo que Voldemort estaria lá. — Falou Lily.

_**"A batalha está ganha. Vocês perderam metade dos seus combatentes. Os meus Comensais da Morte são mais numerosos que vocês, e O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está liquidado. A guerra deve cessar. Quem continuar a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será exterminado, bem como todos os membros de sua família. Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim e serão poupados. Seus pais e filhos, seus irmãos e irmãs viverão e serão perdoados, e vocês se unirão a mim no novo mundo que construiremos juntos."**_

— Sabe o que esse Voldemort me lembra? — Perguntou Helena.

— O que? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Ele me lembra uma pessoa que quando estava na escolinha, tinha uma pessoa que ficava mandando em todo mundo e ele é claro fazia tudo o que essa tal pessoa mandava, ai quando cresce tem a vontade de mandar também, só porque quando pequeno não podia mandar. — Falou Helena.

— Isso é normal acontecer? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Ué, toda escola tem um idiota que gosta de ficar se achando e mandando em todo mundo. — Respondeu Helena.

— Na minha época o idiota era seu pai. — Falou Remo rindo.

— Nossa, que graça. — Falou Sirius sério.

— Na minha época o idiota continua sendo o meu irmão. — Falou Al recebendo um olhar fulminante do irmão.

— Eu não mando em ninguém. — Falou James.

— Mas se acha. — Falou Lysa para o moreno que olhou para ela indignado.

— Até você? Olha, eu parei em, e faz tempo que eu não faço mais aquilo. — Falou James em sua própria defesa.

— Na minha época da escola, o Teddy tinha os momentos idiotas dele com os amiguinhos e as amiguinhas dele. — Falou Vic com um olhar ameaçador em direção ao marido que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Ela não parece gostar muito do seu tempo de estudante. — Falou Tonks.

— É porque eu não podia apresentá-la como minha namorada aos meus amigos. — Explicou Teddy dando de ombros.

— E porque não? Sr. Teddy Lupin. — Perguntou Tonks ameaçadoramente.

— Porque estávamos namorando escondido ué, se era escondido, ninguém devia saber, então as vezes era cada um de um lado, eu com os meus amigos e ela com os dela. — Respondeu Teddy dando de ombros.

— Por quanto tempo vocês ficaram namorando escondido? — Perguntou Lily como sempre curiosa.

— Eu nem sei, mas que foi por muito tempo foi. — Falou Teddy.

— Quase um ano e meio. — Falou Vic parando para pensar um pouco.

As pessoas que ouviram aquilo ficaram chocadas, namorar escondido não é fácil, imagine por um ano e meio.

— Tudo isso? Como conseguiram fazer essa proeza? — Perguntou Rose.

— Não foi fácil, mas ao menos conseguimos ué. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Teríamos conseguido namorar por mais tempo, se o tio Harry não tivesse nos visto. — Falou Vic.

— Com certeza. — Falou Teddy assentindo em concordância.

Percy vendo que ninguém mais voltaria a falar, voltou a ler.

**Houve silêncio nos jardins e no castelo. Voldemort estava tão perto que Harry não se atreveu a abrir os olhos.**

— **Venha — ordenou Voldemort. Harry ouviu-o avançar e Hagrid foi forçado a segui-lo. Harry abriu minimamente os olhos e viu Voldemort caminhando à frente, levando em torno dos ombros sua grande cobra, agora, livre da gaiola encantada. Harry, porém, não tinha possibilidade de sacar a varinha guardada dentro das vestes sem ser visto pelos Comensais da Morte que o ladeavam, marchando na escuridão que gradualmente se dissipava...**

— _Na época ele ainda não conseguia aparatar em qualquer lugar. _— Sussurrou Teddy para si mesmo.

— _Isso é obvio né Teddy, ele tinha 17 anos, sabia apenas o básico, não era igual ao que é na nossa época que ele consegue fazer um monte de coisas que outros não sabem. _— Sussurrou Vic para o marido, havia escutado o que ele havia dito.

— _Agora você se pergunta, onde ele aprende essas coisa? — _Perguntou Teddy para a loira que pensou e ao não ter uma resposta, deu de ombros — _Exatamente, eu nunca havia visto livros que falam sobre as coisas que ele faz. _— Falou Teddy para a esposa — _E ele só lê aqueles livros que ficam na biblioteca na casa delo ou alguns que estavam no cofre no Gringotes. _— Falou Teddy.

— _Se a gente for parar para ver, existe muitos mistérios por trás da família Potter. _— Sussurrou Vic para o marido que assentiu em concordância.

— **Harry — soluçava Hagrid. — Ah, Harry... ****Harry...**

**O garoto tornou a fechar os olhos com força. Sabia que estavam se aproximando do castelo, e apurou os ouvidos para distinguir, acima das vozes alegres dos Comensais da Morte e dos seus passos pesados, sinais de vida em seu interior.**

— **Parem.**

— Toda vez que ele manda parar parece que ele descobriu que você estava apenas fingindo. — Falou Gina que sentia seu coração parar ao ouvir a voz de Percy lendo as falas de Voldemort.

— Meu coração esta quase saindo pela boca. — Falou Lily que no momento apertava a mão de Miguel e de Hugo ao mesmo tempo.

**Os Comensais pararam: Harry os ouviu debandar, para formar uma linha em frente às portas abertas da escola. Via, mesmo através das pálpebras fechadas, a claridade avermelhada indicando que a luz que o iluminava saía do saguão de entrada. Ele aguardou. A qualquer momento, as pessoas por quem ele tentara morrer o veriam, deitado aparentemente morto, nos braços de Hagrid.**

— **NÃO!**

**O grito foi ainda mais terrível porque jamais esperara ou sonhara que a professora McGonagall pudesse emitir tal som. Ouviu uma risada de mulher ali perto, e percebeu que Belatriz exultava com o desespero de McGonagall. Ele tornou a espreitar por um segundo, e viu a entrada começar a se encher de gente, à medida que os sobreviventes da batalha saíam aos degraus, para encarar os seus vencedores, e constatar, com os próprios olhos, a realidade da morte de Harry. Viu Voldemort parado um pouco à frente dele, acariciando a cabeça de Nagini com um dedo branco. Ele fechou os olhos outra vez.**

— Esse cara é muito nojento. — Falou Miguel fazendo cara de nojo — Eu já tive muitos animais de estimação, mas chegar a ser assim com algum deles, ainda mais com uma cobra. — Falou Miguel ainda fazendo cara de nojo.

— **Não!**

— _**Não!**_

— **Harry! HARRY!**

**As vozes de Rony, Hermione e Gina foram piores que as de McGonagall; tudo que Harry queria era gritar em resposta, manteve-se, porém, deitado e calado, e os gritos dos amigos tiveram o efeito de um gatilho, a multidão de sobreviventes se uniu a eles, gritando e berrando insultos para os Comensais da Morte até...**

— **SILÊNCIO! — exclamou Voldemort. Em seguida, um estampido, um forte clarão, e o silêncio se impôs a todos. — Acabou! Ponha-o no chão, Hagrid, aos meus pés, que é o lugar dele!**

**Harry sentiu que Hagrid o pousava na grama.**

— Agora é só esperar que eles fiquem distraídos e você pode levantar a tempo de pegar a varinha. — Falou Sirius.

— Provavelmente Voldemort vai fazer um discurso, é sempre assim, quero dizer, eu nunca o vi é claro, mas já mexi nas memórias na penseira do meu pai e na maioria das vezes que eles se encontravam, Voldemort fazia um discurso. — Falou James.

— É como eu falei, parece uma criança que nunca chamou a atenção de todo mundo para si próprio, apenas vontade de ficar se exibindo. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

'— **Estão vendo? — disse Voldemort, e Harry sentiu-o andando de um lado para outro, paralelamente ao lugar em que ele jazia. — Harry Potter está morto! Entenderam agora, seus iludidos? Ele não era nada, jamais foi, era apenas um garoto, confiante de que os outros se sacrificariam por ele!**

— **Ele o derrotou! — berrou Rony, e o feitiço se rompeu, e os defensores de Hogwarts voltaram a gritar e a insultar até que um segundo estampido mais forte tornou a extinguir mais uma vez suas vozes.**

Ao mesmo tempo, todos bateram palmas pela coragem que Rony teve ao fazer aquilo, Dumbledore olhou para o ruivo que sorria para a namorada e teve certeza do pensamento que havia passado por sua cabeça.

_Sim, esse menino esta desenvolvendo cada vez mais e mais, sua coragem vai chegar a um ponto que muitos nunca imaginarem. Pensou Dumbledore olhando brevemente para Rony que sorria minimamente._

— **Ele foi morto tentando sair escondido dos terrenos do castelo — disse Voldemort, e, na sua voz, havia prazer com a mentira —, morto tentando se salvar...**

**Voldemort, no entanto, foi interrompido: Harry ouviu uma movimentação e um grito, em seguida mais um estampido, um clarão e um gemido de dor; ele abriu infinitesimalmente as pálpebras. Alguém se destacara da multidão e investira contra Voldemort: Harry viu o vulto bater no chão, desarmado, Voldemort atirar a varinha do desafiante para o lado e rir.**

— Quem será que foi? — Perguntou Hermione temendo ser um de seus amigos.

Todos se olharam, pensando se a pessoa que acabara de ser atingido fosse seu amigo que estava ao lado, sentado.

— **E quem é esse? — perguntou com o seu silvo suave de ofídio. -Quem está se voluntariando para demonstrar o que acontece com os que insistem em lutar quando a batalha está perdida?**

**Belatriz deu uma gargalhada prazerosa.**

— **É Neville Longbottom, milorde! O garoto que andou dando tanto trabalho aos Carrow! O filho dos aurores, lembra?**

Todos olharam aterrorizados para Neville que continuou parado, como se não tivesse acabado de escutar seu nome e escutar que ele teve a coragem de tentar atingir Voldemort, enquanto outros continuaram apenas a ouvir o Lord.

_É outro que irá se tornar o que muitos pensaram que ele nunca seria. Pensou Dumbledore com sigo mesmo._

— **Ah, sim, lembro — disse Voldemort, baixando os olhos para Neville, que fazia força para se pôr de pé, sem arma nem proteção, parado na terra de ninguém entre os sobreviventes e os Comensais da Morte. — Mas você tem sangue puro, não tem, meu bravo rapaz? — perguntou Voldemort a Neville, que o encarava, as mãos vazias fechadas em punhos.**

— Grandes coisas. — Falou Neville fazendo pouco caso de uma coisa que para ele, não tinha valor algum.

— **E se tiver? — respondeu Neville em voz alta.**

— **Você demonstra vivacidade e coragem, e descende de linhagem nobre... Você dará um valioso Comensal da Morte. Precisamos de gente como você, Neville Longbottom.**

— **Me juntarei a você quando o inferno congelar. Armada de Dumbledore! — gritou ele e, da multidão, ouviram-se vivas em resposta, que os Feitiços Silenciadores de Voldemort pareceram incapazes de conter.**

— **Muito bem — disse Voldemort, e Harry detectou um perigo maior na suavidade de sua voz do que no feitiço mais poderoso. — Se essa é a sua escolha, Longbottom, revertemos ao plano original. A culpa será toda sua — disse ele, calmamente.**

As pessoas no salão olharam impressionadas para Neville, que até agora não sabia de onde havia tirado tanta coragem assim, nunca pensou que um dia seria uma pessoa que se quer conseguisse olhar para Voldemort, cara a cara.

**Ainda observando por trás das pestanas, Harry viu Voldemort acenar com a varinha. Segundos depois, das janelas estilhaçadas do castelo, algo semelhante a um pássaro disforme voou na semi-obscuridade e pousou na mão de Voldemort. Ele sacudiu o objeto mofado pelo bico e deixou-o pender vazio e roto: o Chapéu Seletor.**

— **Não haverá mais Seleção na Escola de Hogwarts — disse Voldemort. — Não haverá mais Casas. O emblema, escudo e cores do meu nobre antepassado, Salazar Slytherin, será suficiente para todos, não é mesmo, Neville Longbottom?**

— O que ele vai fazer? — Perguntou Luna temendo pelo amigo que continuou parado, apenas escutando as palavras lidas por Percy que já percebera que não seria nada bom.

— Não sei, mas coisa boa que não deve ser. — Falou Harry como resposta a Luna, já que ninguém se atreveu a responder a loira, estavam todos querendo saber o que iria acontecer.

— Imagine, que tortura deve ser estudar na Sonserina. — Falou Fred.

— Ainda bem que a gente já tinha terminado a escola. — Falou Jorge em concordância ao irmão, havia até se esquecido com o que havia acontecido com o gêmeo em meio a batalha.

**Ele apontou a varinha para Neville, que ficou rígido e calado, então forçou o chapéu a entrar na cabeça do garoto, fazendo-o escorregar abaixo dos seus olhos. A multidão que assistia à porta do castelo se movimentou e, sincronizados, os Comensais da Morte ergueram as varinhas, acuando os combatentes de Hogwarts.**

— **Neville agora vai demonstrar o que acontece com quem é suficientemente tolo para continuar a se opor a mim — anunciou Voldemort e, com um aceno da varinha, fez o Chapéu Seletor pegar fogo.**

Gritos horrorizados foi produzido por todas as meninas do salão, incluindo as professoras, enquanto os meninos se lamentavam quietos, com a cabeça baixa, vendo que tudo aquilo havia acontecido com Neville apenas por que ele tem lealdade a Hogwarts, a casa Grifinória, aos amigos e é claro a sua própria família.

Era cruel o que acabara de fazer a uma pessoa que estava apenas querendo lutar por sua liberdade e a de muitas pessoas por ali, lutar pela liberdade de outra gerações de crianças que um dia chegaria a Hogwarts, mas que poderia perder a chance de conhecer a escola maravilhosa que eles um dia conheceram.

**Gritos cortaram o amanhecer, e Neville ardeu em chamas, pregado ao chão, incapaz de se mexer, e Harry não pôde suportar: tinha que agir...**

**Então, muitas coisas aconteceram no mesmo instante.**

**Ouviu-se um clamor nas distantes divisas da escola, dando a impressão de que centenas de pessoas escalavam os muros fora do campo de visão de todos e corriam em direção ao castelo, proferindo retumbantes brados de guerra. Nessa hora, Grope apareceu contornando a quina do castelo e berrou "HAGGER!". Seu grito foi respondido por urros dos gigantes de Voldemort: eles avançaram para Grope como elefantes estremecendo a terra. Depois vieram os cascos, a vibração de arcos distendendo e flechas começaram repentinamente a chover entre os Comensais da Morte, que romperam fileiras, gritando, surpresos. Harry tirou a Capa da Invisibilidade de dentro das vestes, cobriu-se e ergueu-se de um salto, ao mesmo tempo que Neville.**

— Os centauros resolveram avançar, finalmente em. — Falou Sirius.

— Ainda bem que pararam de fazer aquilo com Neville. — Falou Tonks soltando um longo suspiro, do mesmo jeito que não desejava nada de mal ao seu próprio filho, não desejava ao filho de outra pessoa.

— Mas por que você ainda foi vestir a capa? Invés de se levantar logo? — Perguntou Remo que não havia entendido o ato que Harry havia feito.

— Eu não sei. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Vamos voltar a leitura, também não entendi essa parte e quero entender. — Falou Sirius fazendo sinal para que Percy voltasse a leitura, e foi o que o ruivo fez.

**Com um único movimento rápido e fluido, Neville se libertou do Feitiço do Corpo Preso que o imobilizava; o chapéu em chamas caiu de sua cabeça e, do fundo dele, o garoto puxou um objeto prateado com um punho cravejado de rubis.**

— A espada apareceu pra ele. — Falou Hermione impressionada.

Todos olharam impressionados para Neville depois que Hermione havia dito aquilo, todos sabiam que só um verdadeiro membro da Grifinória tiraria a tal espada do chapéu, como Harry havia dito ter feito no segundo ano escolar.

**O ruído da espada de prata cortando o ar não pôde ser ouvido acima do vozerio da multidão que se aproximava, ou o estrépito dos gigantes se enfrentando, ou a cavalgada dos centauros, contudo, pareceu atrair todos os olhares. Com um único golpe, Neville decepou a cabeça de Nagini, que girou no alto, reluzindo à luz que vinha do saguão de entrada, e a boca de Voldemort se abriu em um berro de fúria, que ninguém pôde ouvir, e o corpo da cobra bateu com um baque surdo aos seus pés...**

Ao ouvirem aquilo, todos ficaram de boca aberta, se olharam e ao mesmo tempo começaram a bater palmas para Neville que olhou para o lado, o garoto estava corado, até mesmo os professores e o diretor batiam palmas para o ato que ele havia feito, o menino de cabelos escuros não pode fazer nada, apenas sorriu fraco, como se estivesse parabenizando a si mesmo.

**Oculto pela Capa da Invisibilidade, Harry lançou um Feitiço Escudo entre Neville e Voldemort antes que este pudesse erguer a varinha. Então, sobrepondo-se aos gritos, rugidos e ao pesado sapateio dos gigantes em luta, ouviu-se o berro de Hagrid mais alto que tudo.**

— **HARRY! — gritou ele. — HARRY... ONDE ESTÁ HARRY?**

— Eu imagino o que ele sentiu quando não viu mais o corpo do Harry. — Falou Gina.

— Já estava demorando demais para o Harry reagir. — Falou Rony que temia que algo acontecesse a mais alguns de seus irmãos, já bastava ter acontecido aquilo com Fred.

**Reinou o caos. A investida dos centauros dispersava os Comensais da Morte, todos fugiam das pisadas dos gigantes, e, cada vez mais próximos, estrondeavam os reforços que ninguém sabia de onde tinham vindo; Harry viu grandes criaturas aladas, os testrálios e Bicuço, o hipogrifo, rodeando as cabeças dos gigantes de Voldemort, gadunhando seus olhos, enquanto Grope os esmurrava; e agora os bruxos, defensores de Hogwarts, bem como os Comensais de Voldemort, estavam sendo empurrados para dentro do castelo. Harry lançava feitiços contra cada Comensal da Morte à vista, e eles caíam sem saber o que ou quem os atingira, e seus corpos eram pisoteados pela multidão em retirada.**

— Eu não sei porque, mas tinha uma época da escola, quando eu era monitora, que as vezes parecia que alguém me perseguia. — Falou Lysa um pouco pensativa.

James fingiu não ter ouvido aquilo, e olhou para o lado, como se ele não tivesse nada a ver com aquilo, mas Teddy percebeu o jeito que ele ficou e logo entendeu a situação de James.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Eu não sei explicar direito, só sei que eu sentia como se alguém estivesse me observando, alguém já sentiu isso alguma vez? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Tia Gina as vezes passa por isso, mas no caso é os meninos em baixo da... aiii. — Falou Vic olhando confusa para o marido, ele havia acabado de beliscar a coxa dela por baixo da mesa — O que foi? — Perguntou Vic.

— _Deixa o assunto no ar. — _Sussurrou Teddy para a esposa que mesmo confusa assentiu.

— Então, deixando essas coisas da tia Gina de lado, eu também tinha isso na época escolar, acho que é por causa dos corredores vazios, ainda mais de noite naquele castelo. — Falou Fleur olhando confusa para Teddy logo em seguida.

— Irei voltar a ler. — Falou Percy antes de voltar a ler.

**Ainda sob a capa, Harry foi empurrado para dentro do saguão: procurou Voldemort e viu-o do lado oposto, a varinha disparando feitiços para todo lado enquanto recuava para dentro do Salão Principal, ainda berrando ordens para os seus seguidores; Harry lançou mais Feitiços Escudo, e as supostas vítimas de Voldemort, Simas Finnigan e Ana Abbott, passaram por ele correndo e entraram no Salão Principal, onde se uniram à luta que já se desenvolvia ali.**

— Espera ai, são alunos que estão lutando contra os comensais? — Perguntou Percy que não estava acreditando naquilo — Nunca achei que você os deixasse fazer isso. — Falou Percy olhando para Minerva.

— Se fossem maiores de idade eu não poderia fazer nada. — Falou Minerva dando de ombros.

— Há é, e a Gina é maior de idade. — Falou Gui olhando bravo para a irmã.

— Ué, não era você que estava protegendo todos os irmãos? Você queria o que? Que eu fosse para o outro lado do mundo, queria que eu fosse para casa e ficasse lá, dormindo para no dia seguinte saber de todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram? — Perguntou Gina.

— Você tinha 16 anos. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Era minha família que estava lá e meus amigos. — Falou Gina.

— Você por acaso pensou que você é _minha _filha de 16 anos que estava no meio de uma guerra? — Perguntou Molly como se fosse obvio — O que adianta você ficar para não ficar preocupada com seus amigos, sendo que ficando lá quem ficara preocupada serei eu. — Explicou Molly para a filha que abaixou a cabeça.

— É, você por acaso sabe como é a dor de uma mãe que passa por uma situação dessa? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— E você por acaso sabe o que é ter um filho morando na Romênia? — Perguntou Gina para o irmão que ao perceber o que ela queria dizer, preferiu não dizer mais nada.

— O sujo falando do mal lavado. — Falou Rony.

— Falou o garoto que no primeiro ano escolar quase foi morto em um jogo de xadrez. — Falou Fred para o irmão mais novo que olhou feio para ele, Jorge riu ao lado do irmão gêmeo.

— Do que você esta rindo? Vocês que vivem destruindo o castelo. — Falou Rony para os irmãos que deram de ombros.

— Pra resumir a família de vocês não é normal. — Falou Fred II rindo.

— E continua não sendo normal na nossa época. — Falou James rindo para o primo Fred II que riu também.

Os Weasley riram e logo depois que pararam, Percy voltou a ler, ele estava se divertindo como há muito tempo não se divertia.

**E agora havia mais, muito mais gente irrompendo pela escadaria da entrada, e Harry viu Carlinhos Weasley alcançar Horácio Slughorn, que ainda usava o pijama verde-esmeralda.**

— Nossa, eu estava começando a achar que ninguém me avisaria isso. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Também, olha onde você mora. — Falou Gina.

— Onde você mora mesmo? — Perguntou Helena.

— Na Romênia. — Respondeu Carlinhos para a morena.

— Então você não mora, você se esconde, porque sair da casa dos seus pais para morar do outro lado do mundo. — Falou Helena fazendo os Weasley rir.

— Todo mundo quer sair de casa, ter suas próprias decisões quando chega a uma certa idade. — Falou Carlinhos dando de ombros.

— Como será que vai ser eu deixar de morar no Rio de Janeiro para ir para Londres? — Perguntou Helena pensando em si mesma morando em uma das cidades que sempre pensara em conhecer.

— Depende que parte de Londres você vai morar né. — Falou Molly — Porque até que o Largo Grimmauld tem uma vizinhança bem calma. — Falou Molly olhando para Helena. No mesmo momento Sirius tratou de dizer.

— Você acha mesmo que daqui para frente, agora que todos sabem que eu sou inocente eu vá ficar naquele buraco? — Perguntou Sirius — É obvio que não, já não gostava de ficar lá antes. — Respondeu Sirius sua própria pergunta.

— Porque você não reforma esse lugar que tanto odeia? — Perguntou Helena para o pai.

— Seria uma boa idéia, se a mudança fosse tão drástica você nem perceberia que esta no Largo Grimmauld. — Falou Harry que concordava com a idéia de Helena.

— Reformar aquele lugar com certeza não vai ser fácil. — Falou Rony.

— Quase não conseguimos limpar o lugar, imagine reformar. — Falou Fred ao lembrar o desastre que foi eles limparem a casa dos Black.

— Mas reformar é tão divertido, em casa nós soltamos varias e varias gargalhadas quando temos que reformar alguma parte da casa, na ultima vez foi a sala e a cozinha, vish eu tomei um banho de tinta azul, imagine o sacrifício de tirar aquela tinta do cabelo e do corpo. — Falou Helena com os olhos brilhando ao lembrar do tal dia.

— Bom, quem sabe um dia eu tenha vontade o suficiente para reformar aquele lugar. — Falou Sirius falando de um jeito que transpassava para as pessoas que ele nunca faria aquilo mesmo.

— Vou voltar a ler. — Falou Percy para todos que estavam falando que logo em seguida assentiram.

**Pareciam ter reassumido a liderança dos familiares e amigos de cada estudante de Hogwarts que ficara para lutar, acompanhados dos lojistas e habitantes de Hogsmeade. Os centauros Agouro, Ronan e Magoriano invadiram o saguão em um forte tropel, no momento em que a porta que levava à cozinha era arrancada das dobradiças.**

— Então, seria legal ter aula com um centauro. — Falou Lily como sempre querendo fazer coisas diferentes na vida.

— Como assim? De onde você tirou essa idéia? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Há, é que o presente já mudou né, porque na época do papai a professora Trelawney foi afastada do cargo, só não foi afastada da escola porque Dumbledore impediu, dizendo que ela não tinha autoridade o suficiente para mandá-la embora do castelo e o centauro Firenze. — Explicou Lily.

— Imagino que os centauros não tenham gostado que Firenze tenha vindo dar aula aqui em Hogwarts. — Falou Dumbledore.

— A professora Trelawney também parece não ter gostado. — Falou Hermione soltando uma leve risada ao ver a professora fazer cara de indignada por saber que ela havia sido substituída por um centauro.

— É claro, imagine um centauro ter a capacidade de explicar os fenômenos da adivinhação. — Falou Sibila.

— Sibila, não diga umas coisas dessa. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Mas é a mais pura verdade. — Falou Sibila.

— Depois as pessoas perguntam do porque dos centauros não gostarem de muitos bruxos, a resposta é muito obvio, até mesmo para mim que não tenho lá _aquela_ capacidade de raciocínio. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— É quase a mesma coisa que falamos sobre os duendes. — Falou Gui.

— Bom, deixemos esse assunto para lá, e para esclarecer não haveria problema nenhum um centauro dar aulas aqui em Hogwarts. — Falou Minerva podendo ver Dumbledore assentir em concordância.

— Eu vou voltar a ler. — Falou Percy.

— _E eu ainda não esqueci que aquela velha falou que eu iria ser uma solteirona no futuro. _— Sussurrou Hermione para si mesma, Rony ao ouvir sorriu fraco, fazendo um leve carinho na mão da namorada.

**Uma enxurrada de elfos domésticos de Hogwarts adentrou o saguão, gritando e brandindo seus trinchantes e cutelos, e à frente deles, com o medalhão de Régulo Black pendurado ao peito, vinha Monstro, sua voz de rã audível, apesar da zoeira:**

— Como você ainda pode não gostar desse elfo? — Perguntou Helena para o pai.

— Ele não é assim, pode até ter mudado, mas no momento continua sendo o mesmo elfo irritante e chato que minha mãe criou. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Sua mãe criou, você falou certo, eu sempre achei que muitos elfos são do jeito que são pela forma que foram criados por seus donos. — Falou Hermione.

— Volte a ler antes que voltemos a dizer sobre o preconceito entre os bruxos e as outras criaturas. — Falou Carlinhos.

— **A luta! A luta! A luta pelo meu senhor, defensor dos elfos domésticos! A luta contra o Lorde das Trevas, em nome do corajoso Régulo! À luta!**

— _Sempre o Régulo. — _Sussurrou Sirius revirando os olhos de tédio.

— _Ciumento, para de ser tão ciumento, desse jeito nem eu mesma te agüento. _— Cantarolou Helena para o pai ouvir que logo em seguida fez cara de confusa para ela que teve que revirar os olhos — É apenas uma forma de zuar as pessoas que tem ciúmes, é uma musica brasileira, mas para que você entenda eu tive que cantar em inglês, e eu não gostei nada da musica em inglês. — Falou Helena.

— Também concordo que não tenha ficado boa. — Falou Sirius.

— Fazer o que né, é o jeito. — Falou Helena dando de ombros.

**Eles cortavam e furavam os tornozelos e canelas dos Comensais da Morte, seus pequenos rostos brilhando de malícia, e, por onde quer que Harry olhasse, os Comensais estavam se dobrando à superioridade dos números, vencidos pelos feitiços, arrancando flechas dos ferimentos, esfaqueados na perna pelos elfos, ou, simplesmente, tentando fugir, mas engolidos pela horda invasora.**

— Eu imagino como deve ter sido para o Monstro convencer todos esses elfos a lutar contra Voldemort. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Porque? — Perguntou uma menina que parecia ser do primeiro ano.

— Porque não é comum os elfos se opuserem contra os bruxos, seja lá de qual lado for. — Explicou Dumbledore para a menina que assentiu, sinal de que devia ter entendido.

— Eu acho que os centauros devem estar ao menos um pouco feliz em estar lutando contra Voldemort, ainda mais que eles invadiram a floresta e praticamente acabaram com a moral deles. — Falou Miguel.

Alguns ficaram confusos com o jeito de Miguel falar, mesmo assim entenderam o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

**A batalha, contudo, ainda não terminara: Harry disparou entre os duelistas, passou por prisioneiros que se debatiam e entrou no Salão Principal.**

**Voldemort estava no centro da luta e atacava e fulminava tudo ao seu alcance. Harry não conseguiu um ângulo desimpedido para mirar, então lutou para se aproximar, ainda invisível, e o Salão Principal foi lotando sempre mais, pois todos que podiam andar entravam à força.**

— Com tamanha montueiro é mais fácil acabar acertando em alguém do nosso lado. — Falou Minerva.

— Mas também não é como se alguém fosse gritas e falasse _"GENTE VAMOS LÁ PARA FORA PORQUE SE NÃO IREMOS ACERTAR QUEM NÃO QUEREMOS"._ — Falou James como se fosse obvio.

— Ér, eu vou voltar a ler. — Falou Percy que em toda sua vida nunca vira alguém falar aquilo para Minerva.

**Harry viu Yaxley ser nocauteado por Jorge e Lino Jordan.**

— É isso ai. — Falou Jorge batendo a mão direita na mão de Lino que sorria largamente, a maioria dos meninos do salão assobiaram em alto e bom som.

**Viu** **Dolohov cair com um grito às mãos de Flitwick, viu Walden Mac-nair ser atirado do outro lado do salão por Hagrid, bater na parede de pedra e escorregar, inconsciente, para o chão. Viu Rony e Neville abaterem Lobo Greyback, Aberforth estuporar Rookwood, Arthur e Percy derrubarem Thicknesse, e Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy correndo entre a multidão, sem sequer tentar lutar, chamando, aos berros, pelo filho.**

— Meu pai é demais, não existe melhor que ele. — Falou Rose.

— Eu já vi melhores. — Falou Lily.

— Seu pai? Seu pai não conta, ele é anormal. — Falou Rose dando de ombros.

— Meu pai é anormal? — Perguntou Lily indignada.

— Se você falar que é mentira, lembre-se que ele vive chegando de fininho, é pior que a vovó Weasley quando percebe que o James e o Fred II vão aprontar. — Falou Rose como se fosse obvio.

— Isso é verdade. — Falou James.

— Comigo ele nunca fez isso. — Falou Lily.

— Ele nunca entrou primeiro no seu quarto para depois bater ou anunciar a chegada dele? — Perguntou Teddy para a ruiva que negou — Bom pra você, porque comigo ele já fez isso, principalmente quando ele queria me acordar da melhor maneira possível. — Falou Teddy.

— Como? Jogando água em você? — Perguntou Al para Teddy que assentiu.

— Ele já fez pior, uma vez eu bebi demais, fiquei de ressaca e ele resolveu me acordar com um forte sol na cara, jogando água fria na minha cama e dizendo que estava na hora de eu ir buscar a Vic. — Falou Teddy fazendo cara de poucos amigos — Eu não acordei nada bem naquele dia. — Falou Teddy.

— Ressaca? — Perguntou Tonks.

— É, eu fui sai com alguns amigos e quando eu passei da conta eles ligaram para meu padrinho e ele foi me buscar, ele me acordou dizendo que já era 15:30 sendo que era para mim buscar a Vic as 15:00, quando eu fui ver ainda era 09:00 da manhã. — Falou Teddy.

— Olha o lado bom. — Falou Vic.

— Qual é o lado bom? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Se sua vó tivesse ido te buscar, ela no mínimo lhe jogaria das escadas. — Falou Vic dando de ombros.

— Isso é verdade. — Falou Hugo rindo.

— Sua mãe não parece ser tão brava. — Falou Remo para Tonks.

— E ela não é, apenas não gosta que eu fique bebendo ou arrumando confusão por ai, esperem ela ficar sabendo que eu fiz aquilo, eu no mínimo ficarei na cama por um dia, com alguma parte do corpo quebrado. — Falou Teddy — Mas eu ainda tive que ouvir um discurso da sua mãe dizendo que eu não devo beber a ponto de ficar daquele jeito. — Falou Teddy olhando para James que riu.

— Vai se preparando, porque com o Teddy ela não pode fazer nada, já que ele não é filho dela, a única coisa que ela pode fazer é dar uma bronca, mas com você, se preparem que vai baixar a Molly Weasley no corpo da sua mãe. — Falou Vic.

— Ela não faria algo tão ruim assim. — Falou James dando de ombros, o menino não acreditava que a mãe faria algo TÃO ruim assim, algo que o deixasse com tanto medo dela.

— Ela não fez nada quanto ao fato dele ser galinha. — Falou Lysa.

— É porque ela pensou de uma forma, melhor ele sendo galinho do que caçador de problemas como o pai. — Falou Vic recebendo um olhar indignado de Harry.

— Caçador de problemas? — Perguntou Harry.

— Olha ai Harry, mas um apelido para você, isso sim é criatividade. — Falou Rony para Vic, recebendo um olhar fulminante do melhor amigo, não deixando de rir.

— Você é meu melhor amigo. — Falou Harry para Rony que deu de ombros.

— Isso não quer dizer que eu deva lhe apoiar. — Falou Rony sorrindo.

— Isso vai ter troco em. — Falou Harry para o amigo ainda sorria.

— Vou voltar a ler. — Falou Percy sorrindo ao ver a grande amizade entre Harry e Rony, parece que o irmão mais novo finalmente tinha achado um irmão, não precisava ser de sangue, já que Gui e Carlinhos sempre estavam juntos da mesma forma que Fred e Jorge, o que restava Gina e Rony, já que ele sempre fora sozinho, já que ele foi idiota o suficiente para deixar a família de lado e mesmo que ainda tenha Gina, ele entendia que Rony que precisava de um IRMÃO que estivesse ali para ajudá-lo, não para apenas brincar com a cara dele, coisa que Fred e Jorge sempre fazia.

**Voldemort agora duelava com McGonagall, Slughorn e Kingsley ao mesmo tempo, e seu rosto transparecia um ódio frio ao vê-los trançar e se proteger ao seu redor, incapazes de acabar com ele...**

— É, parece que Voldemort não esta mais com sorte, nem contra Harry e nem contra ninguém. — Falou Gina.

**Belatriz também continuava a lutar, a uns cinqüenta metros de Voldemort e, como seu senhor, ela duelava com três de uma vez: Hermione, Gina e Luna, todas empenhadas ao máximo, mas Belatriz valia por todas juntas, e a atenção de Harry foi desviada quando uma Maldição da Morte passou tão perto de Gina que por menos de três centímetros não a matou...**

— EU VOU MATAR ESSA MULHER. — Gritou Molly assustando a todos que já tinham se assustado com a hipótese de Gina quase morrer.

— Espera mamãe, espere eu terminar de ler. — Falou Percy para a mãe que assentiu, a ruiva mais velha tinha as mãos seguradas pelas do marido que estava tão aflito quanto ela.

**Ele mudou de rumo, avançando para Belatriz em lugar de Voldemort, mas dera apenas alguns passos quando foi empurrado para o lado.**

— **A MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA VACA!**

— Ai sim mamãe. — Falou Jorge antes de começar a assobiar na companhia do irmão gêmeo, o barulho ecoou por todo o local, varias pessoas ali bateram palmas pela atitude de Molly, a atitude mãe protetora.

Molly ficou envergonhada ao ver a forma que falara mesmo que fora com Belatriz.

**A Sra. Weasley atirou sua capa para longe enquanto corria, deixando os braços livres. Belatriz girou nos calcanhares, às gargalhadas, ao ver quem era sua nova desafiante.**

— **SAIAM DO MEU CAMINHO! — gritou a Sra. Weasley às três garotas, e, fazendo um gesto largo com a varinha, começou a duelar. Harry observou com terror e animação a varinha de Molly Weasley golpear e girar, e o sorriso de Belatriz Lestrange vacilar e se transformar em um esgar. Jorros de luz voavam de ambas as varinhas, o chão em torno dos pés das bruxas esquentou e fendeu; as duas mulheres travavam uma luta mortal.**

— Merlin, proteja minha mãe. — Falou Gina que temia pela mãe.

— **Não! — gritou a Sra. Weasley quando alguns estudantes correram, em seu auxílio. — Para trás! **_**Para trás**_**! Ela é minha!**

**Centenas de pessoas agora se encostaram às paredes observando as duas lutas, Voldemort e seus três oponentes, e Belatriz e Molly, e Harry parado, invisível, dilacerado entre as duas, querendo atacar e ao mesmo tempo proteger, incapaz de garantir que não iria atingir um inocente.**

— Sem contar que com certeza você irá denunciar a sua localização. — Falou Lila.

— Com o tanto de gente que deve ter no salão, duvido que alguém perceba que o feitiço veio do nada, quer dizer, eles nem tem tempo para olhar de onde veio. — Falou Hermione.

— É, uma pequena distração e pode acontecer algo ruim a alguém do nosso lado. — Falou Rony.

— **Que vai acontecer com seus filhos depois que eu matar você? — provocou Belatriz, tão desvairada como o seu senhor, saltando para evitar os feitiços de Molly que dançavam ao seu redor. — Quando a mamãe for pelo mesmo caminho que o Fredinho?**

— **Você... Nunca... Mais... Tocará... Em... Nossos... Filhos! — gritou a Sra. Weasley.**

_Deus, a Molly com certeza deve estar transtornada, o pior erro que alguém pode cometer contra a Molly é ameaçar a segurança de um dos sete, qualquer um, seja um dos mais velhos ou um dos mais novos. _Pensou Arthur olhando para cada um de seus filhos e logo em seguida olhar para a esposa que apertava sua mão com força, era obvio que a ruiva estava com raiva.

**Belatriz deu uma gargalhada, a mesma gargalhada exultante que seu primo Sirius dera ao tombar para trás e atravessar o véu, e de repente Harry previu o que ia acontecer.**

**O feitiço de Molly voou por baixo do braço esticado de Belatriz e atingiu-a no peito, diretamente sobre o coração.**

Molly não resistiu e deixar um grande sorriso aparecer em seu rosto, para ela a prisão já não era o suficiente para aquela mulher, já que ela passou muito em Azkaban e mesmo assim recebeu ajuda para fugir e trouxe tristeza para o coração de muitas pessoas que haviam perdido entes queridos pelas mãos daquela mulher horrível.

— Ai sim em Molly. — Falou Tonks para a ruiva que ainda sorria — Eu queria ter tido a sorte que você teve em realizar esse acontecimento histórico. — Falou Tonks.

_E eu queria ter a sorte de me encontrar com Greyback nesse passado, há Greyback, espere a minha chegada até você. _Pensou Teddy que em toda sua vida não conseguira perdoar o que o lobisomem tinha feito com seu pai e com os pais de muitas outras pessoas ou até mesmo feito algo contra crianças.

**A risada triunfante de Belatriz congelou, seus olhos pareceram saltar das órbitas: por uma mínima fração de tempo, ela percebeu o que ocorrera e, então, desmontou, e a multidão que assistia bradou, e Voldemort deu um grito.**

— Que dó que eu tenho dele. — Falou Sirius rindo.

_É para quem se gaba tanto, Belatriz foi derrotada pela pessoa que eu tenho certeza que ela nunca pensou estar ao seu alcance, se todos que a odeiam se juntasse contra ela, a morte dela seria ainda mais dolorosa. _Pensou Snape olhando para Molly, Neville, Harry, Teddy e algumas outras pessoas ali que ele sabia ter perdido alguns parentes por culpa de Belatriz.

**Harry sentiu como se estivesse virando em câmara lenta; viu McGonagall, Kingsley e Slughorn serem arremessados para trás, debatendo-se e contorcendo-se no ar, quando a fúria de Voldemort, face à queda de sua última e melhor tenente, explodiu com a força de uma bomba. Voldemort ergueu a varinha e apontou-a para Molly Weasley.**

Naquele momento todos os Weasley sentiram a raiva e o medo tomarem conta de seu corpo por completo, não sabiam qual dos dois venciam o seu corpo, se era a raiva por ver Voldemort apontar a varinha em direção a mãe deles ou se era medo por acontecer algo contra ela, os meninos não se moviam enquanto Gina apertava a mão do namorado cada vez mais forte.

— _**Protego**_**! — berrou Harry, e o Feitiço Escudo expandiu-se no meio do Salão Principal, e Voldemort olhou admirado ao redor, procurando de onde viera, ao mesmo tempo que Harry despia, finalmente, a Capa da Invisibilidade.**

— Com um grito desse é meio difícil ficar despercebido. — Falou Al ironicamente.

— É que a gente ainda não estamos praticando feitiços não-verbais. — Falou Hermione.

— E vocês por acaso praticaram alguma coisa esse ano em alguma das aulas? — Perguntou Rose como se fosse obvio.

— Praticamos poção. — Falou Lila se metendo na conversa.

— Eu agradeceria se não praticássemos isso. — Falou Neville que não tinha muita sorte na tal matéria.

— Ano que vem a matéria de defesa das artes das trevas com certeza vai ser um pouco mais intensa, já que vocês praticamente não tiveram aula dessa matéria. — Falou Minerva.

— Quem será que vai vir ano que vem em? — Perguntou Dino.

— Tomara que não seja nenhum louco. — Falou Rony — Já não basta o professor do segundo ano.

— Ele só ficou louco depois de ter sido atingido pelo feitiço da memória. — Falou Hermione.

— Só você acha isso. — Falou Rony para a namorada que deu de ombros.

**O berro de choque, os vivas, os gritos de todos os lados de "HARRY!", "ELE ESTÁ VIVO!" foram imediatamente sufocados. A multidão se amedrontou, e o silêncio caiu brusca e completamente quando Voldemort e Harry se encararam e começaram no mesmo instante a se rodear.**

— Alguém quer apostar que eles vão começar a conversar? — Perguntou James olhando em volta.

— É mesmo né, porque sempre antes de duelar eles começam a conversar? — Perguntou Elliz.

— Idiota é Voldemort, ele já deixou bem na cara que _só quer _matar, ai se alguém falar com ele, qualquer coisa, o idiota é capaz de esquecer o que ia fazer para poder responder. — Falou Teddy.

— Mas a maioria das vezes, seja na vida real ou em desenhos ou sei lá o que, as pessoas param para conversar antes de irem para cima um do outro com a vontade de se matar. — Falou Rose.

— Azarado é Greyback que não terá essa sorte de conversar caso o Teddy o ache. — Falou Miguel.

_Esse povo não tem nada melhor pra dizer, estou ferrado. _Pensou Teddy vendo a mãe e a esposa olharem para ele com um olhar mortal.

— Eu espero que você não vá atrás do Greyback. — Falou Vic para o marido.

— É claro que não ué, porque eu iria atrás dele? — Perguntou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Você disse a mesma coisa e fez a mesma coisa quando eu perguntei se você iria atrás do menino que pediu pra ficar comigo e no outro dia o menino apareceu com o braço quebrado. — Falou Vic para o marido que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Ninguém pediu pra ele aparecer na minha frente em dia de lua cheia. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— É normal um meio ou completo lobisomem fazer isso? Digo, ficar agressivo desse jeito? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Quebrar o braço de alguém é pouco, o Aluado já me estuporou. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— Mas você não vai ir atrás do Greyback né? — Perguntou Tonks.

— É claro que não, deve ser mais fácil achar Voldemort do que Greyback, sem contar que é capaz do meu padrinho me matar se eu for atrás do lobisomem. — Falou Teddy.

— Isso é verdade. — Falou Lily.

— Mas com o Teddy é diferente, ele não se transforma, o que significa que ele pode andar normal estando ou não de mau humor. — Falou Vic.

— O Remo praticamente some por mais ou menos dois dias, então ele não desconta o mau humor dele em ninguém. — Falou Sirius dando de ombros.

— De noite as coisas ficam piores. — Falou Teddy passando a mão pelos cabelos que estavam pretos — Volte a ler, deixa esse assunto de lado, a única diferença entre eu e um lobisomem completo é que eu só me transformo em lobo e consigo raciocinar o que pretendo fazer. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

Percy percebeu que ninguém mais falaria algo, por isso voltou a ler.

— **Não quero que mais ninguém tente ajudar — disse Harry em voz alta e, no silêncio total, sua voz ecoou como o toque de uma trompa. — Tem que ser assim. Tem que ser eu.**

**Voldemort sibilou.**

— **Potter não está falando sério — disse ele, arregalando os olhos vermelhos. — Não é assim que ele age, é? Quem você vai usar como escudo hoje, Potter?**

— Estão vendo, eles começaram a conversar. — Falou James balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Acho que o papai conversa mais com Voldemort do que com a gente. — Falou Al fazendo o mesmo gesto com a cabeça.

— Vocês são muito exagerados, James imagine se o papai comparasse a quantidade que você conversa com ele e a quantidade que você conversa com a mamãe. — Falou Lily.

— É obvio que ele conversa mais com a mamãe. — Falou Al — Dizem que quando duas pessoas pensam e agem da mesma maneira acabam não se dando bem, olha o James, ele é igualzinho ao papai. — Falou Al.

— Igualzinho como? Impulsivo? — Perguntou Lysa.

— Exatamente. — Falou Al.

— Eu não sou impulsivo. — Falou James.

— Não, só tema mania de se meter em algo que não é da sua conta. — Falou Lily ironicamente.

— Olha quem fala. — Falou Al baixinho _— Eu acho que eu sou o único normal nessa família. _

— _Você achou errado, só porque você não faz coisas tão malucas não quer dizer que você seja normal. _— Sussurrou Elliz para o namorado que olhou indignado para ela.

— Imagine se eu tivesse uma namorada sincera. — Falou Al.

— **Ninguém — respondeu Harry, com simplicidade. — Não há mais Horcruxes. Só você e eu. Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, e um de nós está prestes a partir para sempre...**

— **Um de nós? — caçoou Voldemort, e todo o seu corpo estava tenso e seus olhos vermelhos atentos, uma cobra armando o bote — Você acha que vai ser você, não é, o garoto que sobreviveu por acaso e porque Dumbledore estava puxando os cordões?**

— Eu odeio quando falam isso. — Falou Harry.

— O que? — Perguntou Gina.

— Quando dizem que eu sou como uma marionete. — Respondeu Harry.

— Entendi. — Falou Gina.

— **Acaso, foi? Quando minha mãe morreu para me salvar? — desafiou Harry. Eles continuaram a se movimentar de lado, os dois, em um círculo perfeito, mantendo a mesma distância entre si, e para Harry só existia um rosto, o de Voldemort. — Acaso, quando decidi lutar naquele cemitério? Acaso, quando não me defendi hoje à noite e, ainda assim, sobrevivi e retornei para lutar?**

— _**Acasos**_**! — berrou Voldemort, mas ainda assim não atacou, e os circunstantes permaneceram imóveis como se estivessem petrificados, e, das centenas de pessoas no salão, ninguém parecia respirar, exceto os dois. — Acaso e sorte e o fato de você ter se escondido e choramingado atrás das saias de homens e mulheres superiores a você, e me permitido matá-los em seu lugar!**

Harry baixou a cabeça ao ouvir aquilo, mesmo ouvindo varias e varias vezes que não era culpa dele a morte de muitas pessoas, ele ainda se sentia culpado, ele sempre colocava as pessoas em risco, muitas vezes por se meter em situações que não era a respeito dele e as pessoas se colocavam a sua frente quando ele estava perto da morte.

— **Você não matará mais ninguém hoje à noite — disse Harry, enquanto se rodeavam e se encaravam nos olhos, verdes e vermelhos. — Você não será capaz de matar nenhum deles, nunca mais. Você não está entendendo? Eu estive disposto a morrer para impedir que você ferisse essas pessoas...**

— **Mas você não morreu!**

— **... Mas tive intenção, e foi isso que fez a diferença. Fiz o que minha mãe fez. Protegi-os de você. Você não reparou que nenhum dos feitiços que lançou neles são duradouros? Você não pode torturá-los. Você não pode atingi-los. Você não aprende com os seus erros, Riddle, não é?**

— Agora sim ele vai ficar com raiva. — Falou Dumbledore — Na opinião dele o maior pecado que alguém pode cometer é chamá-lo de Riddle. — Falou Dumbledore explicando para todos.

— Riddle? — Perguntou Percy confuso.

— É o sobrenome de Voldemort, o nome dele é Tom Servolo Riddle. — Explicou Molly (neta).

— Servolo? Já li em algum lugar algo que dizia sobre esse sobrenome, o Servolo, mas podem não ter nada a ver uma coisa com a outra. — Falou Percy dando de ombros.

— Você esta falando sobre um livro que dizia sobre as antigas famílias puro sangue? — Perguntou Dumbledore para Percy que assentiu — Então você esta errado, uma coisa tem tudo a ver com a outra, Voldemort faz parte da família que você leu. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Sério? Nunca cheguei a imaginar sobre a origem de Voldemort. — Falou Percy.

— Também imagino que nunca pensou na possibilidade de Voldemort ser mestiço. — Falou Hermione para Percy que arregalou os olhos e apenas com a reação do ruivo Hermione percebeu que estava certa.

— Ainda existem muitas coisas a ser descobertas por trás da antigas famílias. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Tipo o que? — Perguntou Percy.

— Pessoas de duas famílias que podem ser parentes, fatos ocorridos que talvez nunca imaginássemos. — Falou Dumbledore alguns exemplos.

— Me contaram que as tais relíquias da morte existem. — Falou Percy — E que esta mais perto do que podíamos imaginar. — Falou o ruivo vendo Dumbledore assentir — Ér, eu vou voltar a ler.

— _**Você se atreve...**_

— **Me atrevo, sim. Sei coisas que você ignora, Tom Riddle. Sei muitas coisas importantes que você ignora. Quer ouvir algumas, antes de cometer outro grande erro?**

— E lá foi ele prolongar a conversa. — Falou Hugo revirando os olhos.

— Desse jeito nunca iremos terminar esse livro de tanto que essa gente fala. — Falou Fernando.

**Voldemort não respondeu, continuou a rondá-lo em círculo, e Harry percebeu que o mantivera temporariamente hipnotizado e acuado, detido pela tênue possibilidade de que Harry pudesse, de fato, conhecer o segredo final...**

— **É o amor de novo? — disse Voldemort, a zombaria em seu rosto ofídico. — A solução favorita de Dumbledore, amor, que ele alegava conquistar a morte, embora o amor não o tivesse impedido de cair da Torre e se quebrar como uma velha estátua de cera? Amor, que não me impediu de matar sua mãe sangue-ruim como uma barata, Potter; e ninguém parece amá-lo o suficiente para se apresentar desta vez e receber a minha maldição. Então, o que vai impedir que você morra agora quando eu atacar?**

No instante em que Harry e Snape ouviram a forma que Voldemort disse de Lily tiveram a mesma reação, os dois, por baixo da mesa mesmo fecharam os punhos de raiva, não gostavam daquela palavra e muito menos a quem se referiam ao dizer aquela palavra que só trazia tristeza as pessoas, sim Hermione havia se recuperado pelo fato de ser chamada daquela forma, mas isso não significava que Harry ou Rony deixariam que a chamasse daquela forma novamente.

— Esta apertando minha mão. — Avisou Gina ao namorado, até que tinha agüentando bastante, mas já tinha chegado ao seu limite, Harry poderia até ter apenas 15 anos, mas aquele aperto não era de nenhum garotinho.

— Desculpa. — Falou Harry, nem havia percebido que havia fechado um dos punhos em volta da mão da namorada.

Olhou para Snape e ele não parecia se importar pelo fato de Lily ter sido chamada de sangue-ruim. Minerva que estava sentada ao lado de Snape pode ver muito bem a raiva que o professor sentia e que ele demonstrava isso com os punhos fechados com tremenda força.

— **Só uma coisa — respondeu Harry, e eles continuavam a se rodear, absortos um no outro, separados apenas por aquele último segredo.**

— **Se não for o amor que irá salvá-lo desta vez — retrucou Voldemort —, você deve acreditar que é dotado de uma magia que não tenho, ou, então, de uma arma mais poderosa do que a minha?**

— **Creio que as duas coisas — replicou Harry, e observou o choque perpassar aquele rosto de cobra e instantaneamente se dispersar; Voldemort começou a rir, e o som era mais apavorante do que os seus gritos; desprovido de humor e sanidade, o riso ecoou pelo salão silencioso.**

— Voldemort rindo? A imagem deve ser uma tortura. — Falou Percy.

— Se você esta falando isso porque esta acompanhando os últimos capítulos do livro, imagine se estivesse lendo desde o começo. — Falou Felipe para o ruivo.

— _**Você**_** acha que conhece mais magia do que eu? Do que eu, do que Lord Voldemort, capaz de magia com que o próprio Dumbledore jamais sonhou?**

— **Ah, ele sonhou, sim, mas sabia mais do que você, sabia o suficiente para não fazer o que você fez.**

— **Você quer dizer que ele era fraco! — berrou Voldemort. — Fraco demais para ousar, fraco demais para se apoderar do que poderia ser dele, do que será meu!**

— O que aconteceu ele ter _"coragem" _pra fazer essas tais magias contra você e mesmo assim não funcionar. — Falou Neville.

— **Não, ele era mais inteligente do que você, um bruxo melhor e um homem melhor.**

— **Eu causei a morte de Alvo Dumbledore!**

— **Você pensa que causou, mas se enganou.**

— Espera ai, quem matou Dumbledore? — Perguntou Percy confuso.

— Severo Snape. — Respondeu Sirius não sentindo o mesmo prazer de antes quando dizia que Snape era culpado de tudo, que era do lado das trevas.

— Mas a morte de Dumbledore foi combinado entre Snape e o diretor, como explicamos mais cedo. — Falou Molly para o filho que assentiu.

— Há tá, entendi. — Falou Percy voltando a ler.

**Pela primeira vez a multidão que assistia se moveu quando as centenas de pessoas em torno das paredes unanimemente prenderam o fôlego.**

— _**Dumbledore está morto**_**! — Voldemort atirou as palavras para Harry como se pudessem lhe causar uma dor insuportável. — O corpo dele está apodrecendo no túmulo de mármore nos jardins deste castelo, eu o vi, Potter, e ele não irá retornar!**

— **Dumbledore está morto, sim — respondeu Harry, calmamente —, mas não foi você que mandou matá-lo. Ele escolheu como queria morrer, escolheu meses antes de morrer, combinou tudo com o homem que você julgou que era seu servo.**

Todos olharam para Snape que continuou imóvel, como se não tivesse acabado de descobrir que Voldemort saberia toda a verdade.

— _Grandes coisas Voldemort saber disso, eu já estava morto mesmo. _— Sussurrou Snape para si mesmo.

— **Que sonho infantil é esse? — exclamou Voldemort, mas, ainda assim, ele não atacou, e seus olhos vermelhos não se afastaram dos de Harry.**

— **Severo Snape não era homem seu. Snape era de Dumbledore, desde o momento em que você começou a caçar minha mãe. E você nunca percebeu, por causa daquilo que não pode compreender. Você nunca viu Snape conjurar um Patrono, viu, Riddle?**

— Se deixar Voldemort nem imaginava que ele conseguia conjurar um, imagine já ter visto. — Falou Rose como se fosse obvio.

— Ninguém imaginaria que um comensal da morte possa conseguir conjurar um feitiço, já que exige algo essencial que seja puro, ou seja, uma lembrança, e não da para pensar em um comensal que tenha tal pureza em qualquer uma de suas lembranças. — Falou Minerva.

**Voldemort não respondeu. Eles continuaram a se rodear como dois lobos prestes a se estraçalhar.**

— **O Patrono de Snape era uma corça — disse Harry —, o mesmo que o de minha mãe, porque ele a amou quase a vida toda, desde que eram crianças. Você devia ter percebido — disse Harry quando viu as narinas de Voldemort incharem —, ele lhe pediu para poupar a vida dela, não foi?**

— Ótimo, sou o mais novo e favorito assunto entre esses dois. — Falou Snape não se importando com o fato de todos estarem ouvindo e o olhando.

— **Ele a desejava, nada mais — desdenhou Voldemort —, mas, quando ela se foi, ele concordou que havia outras mulheres, de sangue mais puro, mais dignas dele...**

Com ainda mais raiva Snape fechou a mão com ainda mais força, olhou para o pessoal da Grifinória e pode ver a raiva no olhar de cada um, principalmente dos marotos e de Harry.

Dumbledore pode sentir a raiva emanar do corpo das pessoas que conheceram Lily, sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se aquilo continuasse, antes que pudesse dizer algo vários vidros das janelas do grande salão explodiram como se tivessem sido atingidas por alguma coisa plana, como se uma rajada de vento tivesse batido em todas elas com tamanha força que fizesse as vidraças quebrar.

— Peço que fiquem calmos. — Falou Dumbledore olhando para o pessoal da mesa da Grifinória, quando viu que todos tentaram se acalmar olhou para Snape, para assim ele entender que ele também havia dito para ele, o diretor sacou a varinha e a levantou acima de sua cabeça, fazendo um movimento circular e assim fazendo as vidraças voltar ao normal, intactas — Volte a ler, por favor. — Falou Dumbledore para Percy que assentiu.

— **Naturalmente foi o que Snape lhe disse, mas ele se tornou espião de Dumbledore a partir do momento em que você a ameaçou, e dali em diante trabalhou contra você! Dumbledore já estava morrendo quando Snape o matou!**

_Duvido que Voldemort vá se importar com isso agora, eu e Dumbledore já estávamos mortos mesmo. Pensou Snape dando de ombros, ao ouvir tudo aquilo podia ver todo seu esforço passar diante de seus olhos, como se estivesse mesmo em uma penseira e estivesse vendo tudo o que já havia feito, começava a pensar que se Lily estivesse ali, será que ela ao menos o perdoaria de verdade, aceitaria sua amizade de volta, depois de tanta leitura não se importava mais se Lily tinha escolhido James Potter, apenas a queria perto de si, não se importava mais em ser apenas um amigo que ela poderia contar e saber que a ruiva poderia estar feliz por ele estar cuidando do filho dela o dava forças o suficiente para se colocar em perigo e para salvar Harry Potter, faria isso por Lily._

— **Não faz diferença! — guinchou Voldemort, que acompanhara cada palavra com extasiada atenção, mas, em seguida, soltou uma gargalhada demente. — Não faz diferença se Snape era meu seguidor ou de Dumbledore, ou que mesquinhos obstáculos ele tentou colocar em meu caminho! Eu os esmaguei como esmaguei sua mãe, o pretenso grande **_**amor**_** de Snape! Ah, mas tudo isso faz sentido, Potter, e de modos que você não compreende!**

Snape não pode impedir que todos o olhassem, continuou do mesmo jeito de sempre, com o olhar frio e com a face que demonstrava desinteresse algum, tentou não olhar para Lily, ela podia até não ter os olhos verdes, mas parecia olhar para ele com a própria avó que com apenas um olhar dizia: "_eu avisei que todos saberia algum dia, não adianta você tentar esconder algo das pessoas, um dia a verdade vem a tona_". Podia ouvir a voz da mulher que amava em sua mente, dizendo que não adiantava ele tentar mentir para ela.

— **Dumbledore tentou me impedir de possuir a Varinha das Varinhas! Queria que Snape fosse o verdadeiro senhor da varinha! Mas passei à sua frente, garotinho: cheguei à varinha antes que você pudesse pôr as mãos nela, compreendi a verdade antes que você a percebesse. Matei Severo Snape há três horas, e a Varinha das Varinhas, a Varinha da Morte, a Varinha do Destino é realmente minha! O último plano de Dumbledore falhou, Harry Potter!**

— Pra que ficar falando a varinha do destino, a varinha da morte e todo o resto, que frescura da pega em. — Falou Scorpius revirando os olhos.

— É por isso que nunca terminamos o texto, eles usam palavras com o mesmo significado varias e varias vezes. — Falou Cath concordando com o irmão.

— **É, falhou. Você tem razão. Mas, antes de você tentar me matar, eu o aconselharia a pensar no que fez... Pensar, e tentar sentir algum remorso, Riddle...**

— **Que é isso?**

— Eu acho que para Voldemort essa palavra não existe. — Falou Hugo.

— Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. — Falou Miguel.

**De tudo que Harry lhe dissera, acima de qualquer revelação ou zombaria, nada chocara tanto Voldemort. Harry viu suas pupilas se contraírem até virarem finos traços, viu a pele em torno dos seus olhos embranquecer.**

— **É a sua última chance — continuou o garoto —, e é só o que lhe resta... vi em que se transformará se não aproveitá-la... Seja homem... Tente sentir algum remorso...**

— É como o Neville disse, é mais fácil o inferno congelar do que esse homem sentir remorso. — Falou Gina.

— **Você ousa...**

— **Ouso, sim, porque o último plano de Dumbledore não saiu às avessas para mim. Saiu às avessas para você, Riddle.**

_A cada minuto que esse garoto perde falando coisas sem importância alguma, é um minuto a mais caso Voldemort tente fugir. Pensou Snape, _o professor de poções não achava impossível o fato de Voldemort tentar fugir, só por que nunca havia acontecido não significava que ele nunca faria.

**A mão de Voldemort estava tremendo em torno da Varinha das Varinhas e Harry apertou a de Draco com força. O momento, ele sabia, estava apenas a segundos de distância.**

— Também, nunca vi ficar perdendo tempo conversando, ainda mais com essa coisa. — Falou James.

_A varinha parece não estar respondendo muito bem a Voldemort, por que será? Isso apenas acontece quando a pessoa não possui a varinha, mas como isso poderia acontecer? Voldemort matou Snape que era o possuidor anterior. Pensou Dumbledore achando aquele fato muito estranho._

— **A varinha não está funcionando corretamente para você, porque você matou a pessoa errada. Severo Snape jamais foi o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas. Ele jamais derrotou Dumbledore.**

— Não estou entendendo, se Snape matou Dumbledore, porque ele não possuiria a varinha? — Perguntou Rony não entendendo.

— Eu também não estou entendendo, Snape só não se transformaria no possuidor da varinha se... — Snape no mesmo momento parou.

— Espera, você havia dito, digo, o Harry no capitulo anterior havia dito que seu plano era deixar Snape sendo o possuidor da varinha, mas não deu muito certo, o que significa que alguém... — Hermione não pode terminar.

— Que alguém desarmou Dumbledore antes de Snape o matar. — Falou Rony.

— Mas quem, Snape só matou Dumbledore porque ele deixou, quem conseguiria desarmar Dumbledore, ainda mais ele estando com a varinha das varinhas. — Falou Gina.

— Ele estava fraco lembra? Por causa da poção que ele tomou para poder pegar o medalhão. — Falou Lorcan que na maioria da leitura havia ficado quieto.

— Que medalhão? — Perguntou Percy confuso.

— Um medalhão que ele achou ser uma Horcrux, mas que na verdade era falsa, era uma poção que o deixaria fraco, causaria alucinações e também poderia acontecer de a pessoa pedir para ser morto. — Explicou Rose que já ouvira a mãe explicar a ela sobre a tal poção.

— Há, eu já li sobre algumas poções com as mesmas características, mas nem lembro mais o nome. — Falou Percy — Vou voltar a ler, quem sabe descobrimos quem é o possuidor atual da varinha. — Falou Percy voltando a ler.

— **Ele matou...**

— **Você não está prestando atenção? **_**Snape nunca derrotou Dumbledore**_**! A morte de Dumbledore foi planejada pelos dois! Dumbledore pretendia morrer sem ser derrotado, o último e verdadeiro senhor da varinha! Tudo correu conforme ele planejou, o poder da varinha morreria com ele, porque jamais foi arrebatada de suas mãos!**

— Aff, será que vai demorar para chegar na melhor parte? — Perguntou Al que estava começando curioso, ele não conseguia pensar em quem poderia ser o possuidor da varinha.

— **Mas, então, Potter, Dumbledore praticamente me entregou a varinha! — A voz de Voldemort tremeu de malicioso prazer. — Roubei a varinha do túmulo do seu último senhor! Retirei-a, contrariando o desejo do seu último senhor! O seu poder é meu!**

— **Você ainda não entendeu, não é, Riddle! Possuir a varinha não é o suficiente! Empunhá-la, usá-la, não a torna realmente sua. Você não escutou o que Olivaras disse? **_**A varinha escolhe o bruxo**_**... A Varinha das Varinhas reconheceu um novo senhor antes de Dumbledore morrer, alguém que jamais tinha posto a mão nela. O novo senhor tirou a varinha de Dumbledore contra sua vontade, sem perceber exatamente o que tinha feito, ou que a varinha mais perigosa do mundo lhe dedicara a sua fidelidade...**

_Quem será? Começou a pensar Dumbledore, de acordo com o livro as únicas pessoas lá, na torre em que ele havia morrido, além de Snape e Harry eram vários outros comensais da morte. O diretor estava curioso demais, sabia que seja quem fosse Voldemort mataria a pessoa._

**O peito de Voldemort subia e descia rapidamente, e Harry sentiu a maldição a caminho, sentiu-a crescer no cerne da varinha apontada para o seu rosto.**

— **O verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas era Draco Malfoy. **

**Absoluto aturdimento surgiu no rosto de Voldemort por um momento, mas logo desapareceu.**

— _Ótimo, era tudo o que faltava para acabar com a minha vida. — Sussurrou Draco para si mesmo, passando a mão pelos fios que antes do ato estava arrumado, começara a pensar em como havia sobrevivido a isso, é claro que Voldemort tentaria o matar e não seria Narcisa e Lucio que o impediriam de fazer isso._

— Seus pais não deixariam que algo acontecesse a você, principalmente sua mãe. — Falou Astória acariciando de leve a mão do loiro.

— Se eles se manifestarem eles morrem também. — Falou Draco como se fosse obvio.

— Acho que Voldemort esta sem tempo para se manifestar contra você, na minha opinião ele só faria isso depois que matasse o Potter. — Falou Astória, o loiro ao ouvir a menina falar de Harry pelo sobrenome percebeu o modo que ela dizia comparada ao modo que ele dizia, ele sempre falava de uma forma um tanto zombeteira.

Scorpius ao ouvir aquilo fechou os olhos no mesmo instante, nunca imaginara que seu pai um dia havia possuído a varinha das varinhas, mesmo não tendo nunca a pegado na mão, olhou para sua irmã e ela estava da mesma forma.

(autora aqui: Gente, eu não tenho certeza, a fanfic é muito grande e eu não me lembro de cada detalhe dela, então eu não tenho certeza se já mencionei quanto a Scorpius e Cath saber que o Draco havia possuído a varinha)

_Meu plano teria dado certo se Olivaras não tivesse dito a Voldemort sobre a varinha das varinhas, mesmo que Snape soubesse da varinha e acabasse a querendo, ele nunca a teria, já que não sabia que Draco havia me desarmado e é claro que Draco nunca iria atrás da varinha não sabendo o poder dela, e assim é claro ninguém saberia que a varinha estava no tumulo comigo e tudo acabaria ali._

— **Que diferença faz? — perguntou, brandamente. — Mesmo que você tenha razão, Potter, não faz a menor diferença para você nem para mim. Você não possui mais a varinha de fênix: duelaremos apenas com a perícia... e depois de tê-lo matado, posso cuidar de Draco Malfoy...**

— **Mas é tarde demais. Você perdeu sua chance. Cheguei primeiro. Subjuguei Draco faz semanas. Arrebatei a varinha dele.**

— Sortudo do caramba. — Falou Carlinhos deixando escapar um sorriso em seu rosto.

— Eu havia dito que ele acabaria com três varinhas. — Falou Al sorrindo fracamente e dando de ombros.

— Sim, você disse que ele devolveu a mais poderosa e quanto as outras, ele continua com as outras? Quer dizer, com a que ele pegou do Malfoy né, já que a dele foi quebrada e Olivaras disse que não tinha mais concerto. — Falou Rony.

— Ele continua com as duas, acho que nesse livro conta como ele conseguiu concertar a varinha que contém a pena da Fênix. — Falou Vic que há havia lido aquele livro no mínimo uma vez.

**Harry girou a varinha de pilriteiro e sentiu convergirem sobre ela todos os olhares no salão.**

— **Então, a questão se resume nisso, não é? — sussurrou Harry. -Será que a varinha em sua mão sabe que o seu último senhor foi desarmado? Porque se sabe... eu sou o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas.**

— Eu não estou entendendo, a maldição de Voldemort contra Harry não funcionou porque o verdadeiro dono da varinha era Harry ou se Voldemort tentasse o matar com a varinha aconteceria a mesma coisa? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Aconteceria a mesma coisa se ele tivesse sido atingido pela maldição por outra varinha. — Falou Dumbledore — Acho que o fato de Voldemort estar usando a varinha de Harry só irá dificultar o duelo para ele. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Porque? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Porque a varinha das varinhas não mata o próprio dono, pelo contrario, é possível que o feitiço volte para a pessoa que a esta usando de forma errada. — Explicou Dumbledore.

— O que facilitaria para o Harry. — Falou Hermione.

— Com certeza. — Falou Dumbledore.

Vendo que ninguém mais falaria algo, Percy voltou a ler.

**Um brilho ouro-avermelhado irrompeu subitamente no céu encantado e incidiu sobre eles, quando um retalho ofuscante de sol surgiu no parapeito da janela mais próxima. A luz iluminou o rosto dos dois ao mesmo tempo, de modo que Voldemort se tornou subitamente um borrão chamejante. Harry ouviu o seu grito agudo quando ele próprio berrou sua grande esperança para o céu, apontando a varinha de Draco:**

— _**Avada Kedavra!**_

— _**Expelliarmus!**_

— Você não cansa mesmo desse feitiço. — Falou Jorge para Harry que deu de ombros.

— Se deixar os inimigos do seu pai não pode o ouvir dizer sequer o nome desse feitiço que já fica morrendo de medo. — Falou Fernando rindo.

— Se o meu _Expelliarmus _fosse tão forte assim até eu o usaria sempre e pra tudo. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Pra tudo? Se o papai o usasse para tudo já estaríamos mortos, ainda mais por causa do tanto que vocês aprontam. — Falou Lily para os irmãos que olharam indignados para ela.

— Se fosse só a gente até ia né, mas e você? Virou santa que nunca aprontou na vida? — Perguntou Al para a irmã.

— Eu posso até fazer uma baguncinha e tal, mas vocês se superam. — Falou Lily para os irmãos que fizeram cara de quem não acreditava naquilo.

— É porque ela inda ta no terceiro ano né James, porque até ela chegar no sexto ano ela vai bagunçar mais do que a nós dois juntos. — Falou Al para o irmão mais velho que assentiu.

— Tá, volte a ler. — Falou Miguel para Percy que assentiu.

**O estampido foi o de um tiro de canhão e as chamas douradas que jorraram entre as duas, no centro absoluto do círculo que eles tinham descrito, marcaram o ponto em que os feitiços colidiram. Harry viu o jato verde da maldição de Voldemort ir de encontro ao seu próprio feitiço, viu a Varinha das Varinhas voar para o alto, escura contra o nascente, girar pelo céu encantado como a cabeça de Nagini, girar pelo ar em direção ao senhor que se recusava a matar e que viera, enfim, tomar legitimamente posse dela. E Harry, com a habilidade infalível de um apanhador, agarrou a varinha com a mão livre ao mesmo tempo que Voldemort caía para trás de braços abertos, as pupilas ofídicas dos olhos vermelhos virando para dentro. Tom Riddle bateu no chão com uma finalidade terrena, seu corpo fraco e encolhido, as mãos brancas vazias, o rosto de cobra apático e inconsciente. Voldemort estava morto, atingido pelo ricochete de sua própria maldição, e Harry ficou parado com as duas varinhas na mão, contemplando o invólucro do seu inimigo.**

No momento em que Percy leu a ultima palavra daquele parágrafo, o salão irrompeu em gritos e aplausos de alegria como se todos tivessem combinado comemorar o fim de Voldemort, até mesmo os professores se permitiram em comemorar, Dumbledore olhava aquilo maravilhado, não apenas por estarem todos comemorando, mas sim por também ver que os alunos da Sonserina também comemoravam, não era como o final da capo das casas, que sempre que a Grifinória ganhada a Sonserina ficava de lado, mas dessa vez via os alunos como se fizessem parte de apenas uma família, a família Hogwarts.

Antes que os professores pudessem colocar ordem na escola, Fred II executou o feitiço _Accio _fazendo com que segundos depois duas mochilas aparecessem flutuando pelo ar, ele entregou uma delas para James e juntos tiraram vários fogos de artifício, se olhando brevemente, como se estivessem combinando mentalmente eles lançaram os fogos de artifício no ar que ao chegar a muitos metros de altura, acima das velas que iluminavam o salão para logo em seguida explodirem, produzindo faíscas que chamavam a atenção de todos por causa de tanta beleza, eram faíscas tinham varias e varias cores diferentes.

Os alunos de varias casas se abraçavam, como se tivessem dando os parabéns para as pessoas que abraçavam, como se todos estivessem comemorando o próprio aniversário todos juntos, Minerva nunca havia visto o salão tão cheio de alegria, nem mesmo nos vários bailes que já havia dito em Hogwarts, nem mesmo com o comunicado de que aquele seria o local onde seria feito o torneio tribuxo.

Dumbledore nem ao menos tentou colocar ordem no local, afinal era um ótimo motivo para comemoração, ninguém mais estava sentado, estavam todos em pé, mesmo com tantas mortes que havia ocorrido, a alegria preenchia o sofrimento. Rony olhava maravilhado o fogo de artifício que deixaram de ser apenas faíscas e se formaram vários animais diferentes que corriam a metros de altura do chão, o ruivo seguia com os olhos o formato de um peixe feito por faíscas azuis quando de repente foi abraçado por Hermione, no primeiro minuto ele ficou confuso, mas logo tratou de corresponder o abraço com tamanha intensidade que tirou os pés da menina do chão.

— Eu te amo. — Sussurrou Rony no ouvido da namorada que no mesmo instante intensificou o abraço.

— Eu também te amo. — Sussurrou Hermione.

A alguns passos de distancia dali Harry admirava o modo como Gina olhava para os fogos de artificio, os olhos castanhas brilhavam como uma criança que acabara de ver um belo pedaço de bolo ao acabar de acordar, nem se importou quando viu Neville puxar Gina pela mão e logo em seguida a abraçar, ela correspondeu ao abraço e depois observou o amigo se distanciar para ir junto de Luna, ao se virar a ruiva se deparou com Harry sentado no mesmo lugar desde o começo da comemoração a observando serenamente, olhando em volta e percebendo que todos estavam distraidos Gina foi até o moreno e segurou a mão dele o puxando fazendo com que se levantasse.

— Esta vendo, vai ficar tudo bem. — Falou Gina apoiando a mão no peito do namorado, o moreno sorriu levemente e dirigiu sua mão para a cintura da ruiva, a deixando ali.

— Eu sei. — Falou Harry se aproximando vagarosamente e dando um leve selinho nos lábios macios e doce da ruiva, foi simples, mas mesmo assim foi proveitoso, afinal apenas o fato de estarem juntos já era bom, ficaram abraçados ali sendo despertado por varias faíscas que ao se juntarem se formaram uma corça que os ficou olhando.

— _É impressão minha ou sempre tem uma corça ou um cervo lhe perseguindo? — _Sussurrou Gina sorrindo para o namorado que sorriu também.

— _Você não é a única que tem essa mesma impressão. _— Sussurrou Harry rindo enquanto ele e a ruiva observavam a corça se despedaçar por completo.

Jorge comemorava com o irmão e os sobrinhos Fred II e James, havia ganhado varios fogos de artificios dos meninos e os jogava para o alto, onde explodiam em pura beleza, estava observando os fogos quando mais uma vez foi surpreendido por um abraço, percebeu ser uma morena um tanto familiar para ele, ao se separar dela se deparou com Angelina sorrindo largamente. A morena ao ver o que havia feito ficou um pouco envergonhada, mas logo deixou de lado ao ser abraçada por uma de suas amigas e ser levada para o centro das outras que estavam juntas.

Jorge passou a mão meio que sem graça e logo em seguida se deparou com o irmão o olhando dando risada, pelo jeito ele não havia ligado para aquilo.

Passaram um bom tempo ali, apenas comemorando, tinham alguns casais que já não fizeram tanta algazarra, ficaram apenas juntos observando a beleza dos fogos de artificios e conforme os mesmo foram acabando as pessoas ficaram cançadas e por isso se sentaram e o lugar voltou a ficar em silencio.

— Bom, ainda não terminamos o capitulo, sem contar que não terminamos o livro, por isso por favor Sr. Weasley, volte a ler porque temos que terminar esse livro hoje, amanhã vocês terminam de comemorar. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo para Percy.

— Eu ainda não acredito que isso aconteceu. — Falou Minerva.

— Já vimos coisas piores. — Falou Dumbledore se lembrando das varias pegadinhas que os Marotos já haviam feito.

**Um segundo arrepiante de silêncio, o choque do momento suspenso no ar: então sobreveio o tumulto em torno de Harry, quando os gritos e vivas e brados dos circunstantes rasgaram o ar. O intenso nascente ofuscou as janelas, e eles correram com estardalhaço para ele, e os primeiros a alcançá-lo foram Rony e Hermione, e foram os seus braços que o envolveram, seus gritos incompreensíveis que o ensurdeceram. Depois Gina, Neville e Luna estavam ali, e todos os Weasley e Hagrid e Kingsley e McGonagall e Flitwick e Sprout, e Harry não conseguia ouvir uma palavra do que cada um deles gritava nem dizer de quem eram as mãos que o agarravam, puxavam, tentavam abraçar alguma parte do seu corpo, centenas de pessoas se empurrando, todas decididas a tocar n'O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, a razão de aquilo ter finalmente terminado...**

— Já aqui foi bem diferente, era cada um por si. — Falou Gina sorrindo.

— Acho que eles perceberam que a única coisa que eu fiz foi matar Voldemort, mas que o esforço deles para proteger os alunos mais novo foi até maior do que eu fiz. — Falou Harry.

— Sem contar que eles só não podiam te ajudar porque a missão só foi passada a você, ao Rony e a Hermione. — Falou Felipe.

**O sol subiu gradualmente sobre Hogwarts, e o Salão Principal resplandecia de vida e luz. Harry era uma parte indispensável da mescla de manifestações de júbilo e luto, de pesar e comemoração. Todos o queriam ali, seu líder e símbolo, seu salvador e guia, e que ele não tivesse dormido, que desejasse a companhia de apenas uns poucos, não parecia ocorrer a ninguém. Ele devia falar aos consternados, apertar suas mãos, testemunhar suas lágrimas, receber seus agradecimentos, ouvir as notícias que agora chegavam aos poucos de todos os lados ao longo da manhã, que os que estavam sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius no país tinham voltado a si, que os Comensais da Morte estavam fugindo ou sendo capturados, que os inocentes de Azkaban estavam sendo libertados naquele exato momento, e que Kingsley Shacklebolt fora nomeado ministro da Magia interino...**

— Ele sim vai ser um ótimo Ministro. — Falou Remo.

— Com certeza. — Falou Tonks.

— Ele pode se candidatar ué, se deixar será feita uma reeleição para Ministro, duvido que Fudge consiga ficar no cargo depois de tudo ser revelado. — Falou Minerva.

— Seria mesmo uma boa ideia. — Falou Arthur.

**O corpo de Voldemort foi retirado e posto em uma câmara ao lado do Salão Principal, longe dos corpos de Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey e cinqüenta outros que tinham morrido, combatendo-o. McGonagall havia reposto as mesas no salão, mas ninguém estava sentado de acordo com as Casas: todos estavam misturados, professores e alunos, fantasmas e pais, centauros e elfos domésticos, e Firenze convalescia deitado a um canto, e Grope espiou para dentro, por uma janela quebrada, e as pessoas estavam atirando comida em sua boca sorridente. Depois de algum tempo, exausto — física e emocionalmente —, Harry se viu sentado em um banco ao lado de Luna.**

— Se eu fosse você eu iria querer ter um pouco de descanço. — Falou Luna sorrindo.

— Tenho certeza que eu também iria querer ter, ainda mais depois de ficar um bom tempo sem dormir. — Falou Harry — Sem contar que é quase impossivel meu corpo estar intacto. — Falou Harry imaginando os varios machucados que poderia ter ganhado se aquilo fosse acontecer mesmo.

— **Se fosse eu, iria querer um pouco de paz e sossego — comentou ela.**

— **Eu adoraria — respondeu ele.**

— **Eu os distrairei. Use a sua capa.**

— Luna e suas maravilhosas idéias. — Falou Gina sorrindo para a amiga que sorriu e deu de ombros.

**E, antes que Harry pudesse falar, ela exclamou:**

— **Aaah, vejam que máximo aquele bliberente! — e apontou para as janelas. Todos que a ouviram olharam, e Harry escorregou a capa por cima do corpo e se levantou.**

Todos riram, só mesmo Luna para fazer umas coisas dessas, ainda mais quando é para ajudar seus próprios amigos.

**Ele pôde, então, andar pelo salão sem interferências. Localizou Gina a duas mesas de distância; estava sentada com a cabeça no ombro da mãe: haveria tempo para conversarem depois, horas e dias e talvez anos. Ele viu Neville, a espada de Gryffindor pousada ao lado do seu prato enquanto comia, cercado por um grupinho de fervorosos admiradores. Ao longo dos corredores entre as mesas, ele caminhou e viu os três Malfoy juntinhos, como se não soubessem se deviam ou não estar ali, mas ninguém lhes dava a menor atenção. Para todo lado que se virava, Harry via famílias reunidas, e, por fim, viu os dois cuja companhia ele mais desejava.**

— **Sou eu — murmurou, agachando-se entre os amigos. — Podem me acompanhar?**

— Ainda bem que nos chamou em, se não iríamos ficar preocupados de novo. — Falou Hermione.

— A Hermione do jeito que é louca é capaz de sair gritando atrás de você. — Falou Rony deixando a namorada irritada.

— Vai dizer que você não ficaria preocupado? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Eu ficaria, mas nem tanto assim. — Respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

**Eles se levantaram imediatamente e juntos, ele, Rony e Hermione deixaram o Salão Principal. Faltavam grandes pedaços da escadaria de mármore, parte da balaustrada desaparecera e, a intervalos, havia entulho e manchas de sangue nos degraus que subiam. Em algum lugar distante ouviam Pirraça disparando pelos corredores, cantando o hino da vitória que ele compusera:**

_**Vencemos, esmagamos a fera, Potter é o Máximo, **_

_**Voldy já era, então agora vamos nos divertir á vera!**_

— O castelo pode estar o mais mudado possível, mas o Pirraça nunca muda mesmo em. — Falou Sirius.

— **Realmente passa o sentimento da amplitude e tragédia da coisa, não é mesmo? — comentou Rony, abrindo uma porta para deixar Harry e Hermione passarem.**

**A felicidade viria, pensou Harry, mas, no momento, estava anuviada pela exaustão e a dor de perder Fred, Lupin e Tonks o atravessava pelo caminho como se fosse uma dor física. E, principalmente, ele sentia um estupendo alívio e um grande desejo de dormir. Primeiro, porém, devia uma explicação a Rony e Hermione, que o tinham apoiado por tanto tempo, e que mereciam ouvir a verdade. Meticulosamente, narrou o que vira na Penseira e o que acontecera na Floresta, e eles nem sequer tinham começado a expressar todo o seu choque e assombro quando, finalmente, chegaram ao lugar a que estavam se dirigindo, embora nenhum deles tivesse mencionado esse destino.**

— Onde estão indo? — Perguntou Gina curiosa.

— Quando você souber vai perceber que não é nenhuma novidade ele estar indo para lá. — Falou Lily sorrindo.

— Se ele estava com sono, provavelmente vai para o dormitório né, isso se ele estiver inteiro. — Falou Lila.

**Desde que a vira pela última vez, a gárgula que guardava a entrada para o gabinete do diretor tinha levado um tranco; estava inclinada para um lado, parecendo meio bêbada, e Harry ficou em dúvida se ela ainda seria capaz de distinguir senhas.**

— **Podemos subir? — perguntou ele à gárgula.**

— **À vontade — gemeu a estátua.**

— Vendo assim até parece que sente alguma dor. — Falou Miguel.

— Vai saber se não. — Falou Lysa rindo.

**Eles passaram por cima dela para chegar à escada em espiral, que subiu lentamente como uma escada rolante. Harry abriu a porta no alto.**

**Deu uma única olhada na Penseira de pedra que deixara sobre a escrivaninha, e um barulho de estourar os tímpanos o fez gritar, pensando em maldições e no retorno dos Comensais da Morte e no renascimento de Voldemort...**

**Eram, porém, aplausos. A toda volta das paredes, os diretores e diretoras de Hogwarts lhe ofereciam uma vibrante ovação; acenavam com os chapéus e, em alguns casos, com as perucas, esticavam-se através das molduras para se cumprimentarem; dançavam para cima e para baixo das cadeiras em que tinham sido pintados; Dilys Derwent chorava sem constrangimento, Dexter Fortescue agitava a corneta acústica; Fineus Nigellus gritava com sua voz fina e esganiçada: "E que se registre que a Casa da Sonserina fez a sua parte! Que a nossa contribuição não seja esquecida!"**

— Meu Deus, quem é esse? — Perguntou Helena.

— Um parente seu. — Falou Sirius para a filha.

— Parente paterno né? — Perguntou Helena.

— Pelo que eu me lembre na sua familia por parte de mãe não tinha ninguem tão louco quanto esse cara, ainda mais uma pessoa que diga coisas tão absurdas. — Falou Sirius.

**Harry, entretanto, só tinha olhos para o homem pintado no maior retrato logo atrás da cadeira do diretor. As lágrimas escorriam por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua e penetravam nas longas barbas prateadas, e o orgulho e gratidão que emanavam do bruxo inundaram Harry com o mesmo bálsamo do canto da fênix.**

**Por fim, o garoto ergueu as mãos e os retratos respeitosamente silenciaram, sorrindo, enxugando os olhos e aguardando, ansiosos, que ele falasse. O garoto, porém, dirigiu-se a Dumbledore, e escolheu suas palavras com enorme cuidado. Exausto e com a vista turva como estava, precisava fazer um último esforço, para buscar um último conselho.**

— **A coisa que estava escondida no pomo — começou ele — deixei-a cair na Floresta. Não sei exatamente onde, mas não vou sair procurando. O senhor concorda?**

— Com certeza. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Meu caro rapaz, concordo — respondeu Dumbledore, enquanto seus colegas retratados se mostravam confusos e curiosos. — Uma decisão sábia e corajosa, mas eu não esperava menos de você. Alguém mais sabe onde caiu?**

— **Ninguém mais — disse Harry, e Dumbledore assentiu satisfeito. — Mas vou guardar o presente de Ignoto — acrescentou Harry, e Dumbledore abriu um largo sorriso.**

— **Naturalmente, Harry, será sua para sempre até você passá-la adiante!**

— É minha. — Falou Al sorrindo largamente.

— É nossa. — Falaram James e Lily ao mesmo tempo.

— Mas eu ganhei ela primeiro. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

— **E tem mais isto.**

**Harry ergueu a Varinha das Varinhas, e Rony e Hermione a olharam com uma reverência que, mesmo em seu estado de tonteira e falta de sono, Harry não gostou de ver.**

— **Não a quero — disse Harry.**

— Meu caro amigo, tenho que confessar que você tem problema. — Falou Rony para Harry fazendo o moreno rir.

— Não é legal ter uma varinha que foi o motivo da morte de muitas pessoas. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Mas você nem precisou matar ninguém ué. — Falou Rony indignado.

— Mas ela continua sendo o motivo da morte de muitas pessoas inocentes sem contar que eu já tenho uma, para que eu iria querer outra? — Perguntou Harry como se fosse obvio.

— Você tem problema. — Falou Rony por fim.

— **Quê? — exclamou Rony em voz alta. — Você é maluco?**

— **Eu sei que é poderosa — continuou Harry, extenuado. — Mas eu era mais feliz com a minha. Portanto...**

**Ele procurou na bolsa pendurada ao pescoço e retirou as duas metades do azevinho ainda ligadas apenas por um fio de pena de fênix. Hermione tinha dito que não poderia ser consertada, que o dano era sério demais. Tudo que ele sabia era que, se isso não resolvesse, nada mais resolveria.**

**Ele colocou a varinha partida sobre a escrivaninha do diretor, tocou-a com a ponta da Varinha das Varinhas e disse:**

— _**Reparo!**_

— Ta explicado como ele conseguiu concertar a varinha. — Falou Hermione — Pena que o Rony não teve a mesma oportunidade de arrumar a dele do primeiro e do segundo ano. — Falou Hermione olhando para o namorado que deu de ombros.

— Mas eu prefiro a minha que eu comprei no terceiro ano do que aquela. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

**E, enquanto sua varinha se emendava, faíscas vermelhas subiram de sua ponta. Harry percebeu que conseguira. Apanhou a varinha de azevinho e fênix, e sentiu um repentino calor em seus dedos, como se a varinha e a mão se rejubilassem com a sua reunião.**

— **Estou devolvendo a Varinha das Varinhas — comunicou ele a Dumbledore, que o contemplava com enorme afeição e admiração — Ao lugar de onde veio. Ela pode continuar lá. Se eu morrer de morte natural como Ignoto, o seu poder será rompido, não é? O senhor anterior nunca foi vencido. E será o fim dela.**

— Acho que até hoje ele continua sendo o dono da varinha. — Falou Lily.

— Eu tenho certeza. — Falou James.

**Dumbledore assentiu. Eles sorriram um para o outro.**

— **Você tem certeza? — perguntou Rony. Havia um levíssimo vestígio de desejo em sua voz ao olhar para a Varinha das Varinhas.**

— **Acho que Harry está certo — disse Hermione em voz baixa.**

— **A varinha não vale a confusão que provoca — respondeu Harry. — Sinceramente — deu as costas aos retratos, pensando na cama de dossel à sua espera na Torre da Grifinória, e imaginando se Monstro lhe levaria um sanduíche lá em cima —, já tive problemas suficientes para a vida inteira.**

— Do jeito que você o conquistou é bem capaz. — Falou Sirius.

— Acabou o capitulo. — Falou Percy — Quem quer ler? — Perguntou Percy olhando em volta.

Gente, me desculpem pela demora, mas é que eu ultimamente estou meia que sem imaginação, e sem tempo também, já que eu voltei a cuidar da minha sobrinha né, já que ela também esta de férias kkkk', então eu postarei no mínimo todas as segundas feiras, espero que não estejam TÃO bravos...


	54. AJUUUUDAAAA

Gente por favor me ajudem, hoje eu estava fazendo o próximo extra né, e como de costume meus documentos que contem os capítulos estão no pendriv, e eu não sei o que aconteceu, tirei o pendriv normalmente e depois quando fui colocar de novo ele não pegou mais, vocês sabem como arrumar ele? Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, foi simplesmente assim, eu estou procurando no Google e até agora não consegui recuperar, e o pior, eu tinha escrito tanto e tanto e agora eu perdi tudo, se algum de vocês são aquele tipo de pessoa que sabe tudo por favor me ajudam porque a única coisa que eu sei de computador é restaurar o sistema, coisa que sempre me ajudou, eu tentei fazer isso e não adiantou nada


	55. ESTAMOS SALVOS KKKK

UHUUULLLLL, GENTE DESCULPEM SE EU PREOCUPEI VOCES, MAS É QUE EU ESTAVA DESESPERADA, ISSO JÁ ACONTECEU ANTES NÉ, ACHO QUE VOCES LEMBRAM, QUANDO A FIC FOI PROIBIDA NO NYAH E EU DESESPERADA SEM QUERER APAGUEI UMA PASTA NO MEU PENDRIV, PASTA ESSA QUE CONTINHA TODOS OS CAPITULOS PRONTOS, E POR TER FEITO ISSO EU TIVE QUE REBOLAR PARA DEIXAR PRONTO ALGUNS CAPITULOS, JÁ QUE EU IA VIAJAR E NÃO IA ONSEGUIR ESCREVER, ESSA OUTRA VEZ FOI DIFERENTE, EU DE COSTUME DEIXEI TODOS OS MEUS DOCUMENTOS EM UM PENDRIV, E NEM ME PASSOU PELA CABEÇA QUE O PENDRIV ESTAVA FICANDO VELHO E QUE PODERIA DAR ALGUM TRABALHO, HOJE, DEPOIS DE EU TER ESCRITO MAIS UM PEDACINHO DO PROXIMO CAPITULO EU DESCONECTEI O PENDRIV DO NOTEBOOK NORMALMENTE, DESLIGUEI O NOTEBOOK E TUDO, AI DEPOIS ME PASSOU PELA CABEÇA A IDEIA DE PASSAR TODOS OS DOCUMENTOS PARA O NOTEBOOK, E NA HORA EM QUE EU FUI COLOCAR O PENDRIV ELE NÃO PEGOU MAIS, SIMPLESMENTE ASSIM, ELE LIGOU A LUIZINHA E TUDO, MAS NÃO APARECEU ELE AQUI NO NOTEBOOK AI EU ENTREI EM DESESPERO, TENTEI COLOCAR O PENDRIV EM OUTRO COMPUTADOR E NÃO ACONTECEU NADA SABE, E AI O DESESPERO AUMENTOU DRASTICAMENTE, COMECEI A MEXER AQUI NO NOTEBOOK, RESTAUREI O SISTEMA PARA VER SE FUNCIONAVA E NADA, POR SORTE AGORA FUNCIONOU E EU APROVEITEI PARA COLOCAR NO NOTEBOOK, BOM GENTE, DESCULPEM SE EU PREOCUPEI VOCÊS... EU IMAGINO QUE VOCÊ DEVEM TER ENTRADO EM DESESPERO TANTO QUANTO EU KKKKK'...


	56. DEZENOVE ANOS DEPOIS

DEZENOVE ANOS DEPOIS

— Eu vou ler. — Falou Dumbledore de repente.

— Ér, quer se sentar? — Perguntou Percy enquanto entregava o livro a Dumbledore.

— Não obrigado Sr. Weasley, ficarei em pé mesmo. — Falou Dumbledore virando a pagina do livro, onde começaria o capitulo seguinte — Não será um capítulo normal. — Falou a diretor deixando todos confusos.

— Porque? — Perguntou Arthur.

— É um epilogo, mais especificamente 19 anos depois. — Respondeu Dumbledore.

— Você já estava com 19 anos, já havia terminado a escola e tudo, não vai aparecer não é? — Perguntou Tonks para o filho que passou a mão nos cabelos e olhou para a esposa que sorriu.

— Eu não vou _aparecer _necessariamente, mas serei citado, e estou no local onde eles estão, só que um pouco mais afastado. — Respondeu Teddy ainda passando as mãos nos cabelos.

— Eu ainda acho que esse epilogo poderia ser melhor. — Falou Lily.

— Foi feito mais especificamente para os trouxas Lily, você sabe que toda história merece o momento em que a pessoa que esta lendo precisa escolher o melhor termino para o livro, ou até mesmo uma continuação que ele acharia melhor. — Falou Vic para Lily que deu de ombros.

— Irei começar a ler. — Avisou Dumbledore.

**O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã do dia primeiro de setembro estava revigorante e dourada como uma maçã, e, quando a pequena família atravessou saltitante a rua, em direção à grande estação encardida, a fumaça que os carros expeliam e a respiração dos pedestres cintilavam como teias de aranha no ar frio.**

— Dia de ir para Hogwarts. — Falou Harry sorrindo.

— Droga. — Falou Al mexendo nos cabelos lembrando o que aconteceria naquele dia, só de pensar que aquilo havia acontecido mesmo com ele se sentia uma criança inocente.

— O dia em que Al iria para Hogwarts como estudante pela primeira vez, que bonitinho. — Falou James zoando com o irmão que olhou com raiva para ele.

— Pelo menos eu não passei a vergonha de ver a mamãe abrir o meu malão no meio da estação para verificar o que tinha lá dentro. — Falou Al fazendo com que o irmão parasse de dar risada instantaneamente.

— Aquilo foi injusto, não tinha nada de errado ali. — Falou James.

— Não tinha? E o que o Monstro estava fazendo lá? — Perguntou Lily.

— Ele seria meu primeiro amigo lá ué. — Falou James como desculpas, dando de ombros.

— E o que eu era seu? — Perguntou Fred II para o primo que logo respondeu.

— Meu primo ué, o que mais seria? — Perguntou James não percebendo a força que suas palavras tinha.

— Sério? Que ótimo porque agora você será tratado como qualquer cliente na loja do meu pai, nada de desconto e mais nada para você. — Falou Fred II para James que logo se arrependeu do que havia dito.

— Você não pode fazer isso, quem é o dono é seu pai, e ele continua sendo meu tio, duvido que ele vá fazer isso comigo. — Falou James dando de ombros novamente.

— Tá bom, mas e quanto aos produtos novos que ele produz, quem vai conseguir esses produtos para você testar antes de ser lançado? — Perguntou Fred II para o amigo que quase ficou pálido.

— Então é você? Daquela vez que explodiu algo no quintal, era você que tinha pegado aquele negocio? — Perguntou Roxanne para o irmão que logo respondeu.

— Você achou que fosse quem? — Perguntou Fred II como se fosse obvio.

— Seu desgraçado, eu fiquei uma semana de castigo porque a mamãe pensou que tinha sido eu. — Falou Roxanne com raiva para o irmão que deu de ombros não se importando.

— Você não devia fazer umas coisas dessas com sua irmã. — Falou Molly para o neto.

— Pergunte a ela quem colocou um gato morto em cima da minha cama. — Falou Fred II apontando para a irmã — Eu tive que dormir no sofá até meu pai comprar outra cama para mim, quer dizer, outro coxão porque eu não ia dormir naquele.

— Falando assim até parece que seu pai não tem dinheiro sobrando para comprar uma cama nova. — Falou Vic.

— Ele tem dinheiro de sobra, mas ai eu tive que esperar ele ter um tempo para ir na loja comprar a cama comigo e até a cama chegar em casa já foi uma eternidade. — Falou Fred II como sempre exagerando.

— Você esta fazendo todo esse escândalo só porque dormiu três dias no sofá? — Perguntou Teddy revirando os olhos de tédio assim que o primo assentiu.

— E você acha bom dormir no sofá? Não se pode nem se mexer que já cai no chão. — Falou Fred II — E se você acha que eu esqueci de você, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva. — Falou Fred II para James que soltou um longo suspiro.

— Volte a ler. — Falou Rose para Dumbledore que assentiu.

**Duas grandes gaiolas sacudiam em cima dos carrinhos cheios que os pais empurravam; as corujas dentro delas piavam indignadas, e a menina ruiva acompanhava chorosa os irmãos, agarrada à mão do pai.**

— Esses meninos nem são folgados. — Falou Teddy.

— Porque? — Perguntou Miguel.

— Porque não é eles que levam os carrinhos, é os pais deles, isso é muita folga. — Explicou Teddy indignado.

— O tio Harry também levava para você. — Falou Vic para o marido que deu de ombros.

— Pra mim podia né, eu sou mais importante. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Vish, baixou o Sirius Black no corpo dele. — Falou Helena fazendo Sirius olhar indignado para ela, enquanto muitos riam.

— Você é mais importante que os filhos dele? Desde quando você sonha com isso? — Perguntou Lily para Teddy.

— Mas é verdade ué, eu vim antes, sou mais importante ué. — Falou Teddy.

— Não fala nada não Lily, deixa ele ficar pensando isso. — Falou Vic.

— Impressionante, quando disse sobre a menina ruiva chorosa eu me lembrei de você. — Falou Molly apontando para Gina que ficou com as bochechas rosadas.

— Há é, no dia em que eu vim para Hogwarts a Gina ficou chorando coitada. — Falou Rony rindo da irmã, levando uma cutucada da namorado logo em seguida.

— Eu lembro disso também. — Falou Harry podendo ver a cara que a namorada fez, cara de quem comeu e não gostou — Que foi? — Perguntou Harry — Qual o problema nisso? — Perguntou Harry para a esposa que logo respondeu.

— Nenhum, só não quero que as pessoas me vejam como uma criança. — Falou Gina dando de ombros.

— Você não é a única pessoa que quando criança chorou porque não podia vir para Hogwarts, Srta. Weasley. — Falou Dumbledore voltando a ler logo em seguida.

— **Não vai demorar muito, e você também irá — disse-lhe Harry.**

— **Dois anos — fungou Lílian. — Quero ir **_**agora**_**!**

— Não precisam me zuar em, eu só tinha 09 anos. — Falou Lily antes que alguém começasse a dizer algo.

— Engraçado, com nove anos já éramos considerados homenzinhos. — Falou James para o irmão que sorriu.

— Daqui a pouco vocês vão dizer que nasceram já sabendo ir ao banheiro. — Falou Elliz para o namorado e para o cunhado.

— Mas é claro que sim, saímos da barriga da minha mãe já com vontade de ir no banheiro, não agüentávamos mais ficar lá dentro. — Falou James fazendo Elliz revirar os olhos.

— Será que se eu bater a cabeça desse menino em algum lugar ela começa a funcionar corretamente? — Perguntou Felipe.

— Vem tentar. — Falou James desafiando Felipe.

O loiro estava se levantando quando James voltou a dizer.

— Não, não precisa vir tentar. — Falou James sorrindo amarelo para o loiro que voltou a se sentar revirando os olhos pela atitude do primo.

**Os passageiros olharam curiosos para as corujas quando a família se encaminhou em ziguezague para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Alvo chegou aos ouvidos de Harry apesar do barulho reinante, seus dois filhos tinham retomado a discussão começada no carro.**

— Eu não mereço um irmão desses. — Falou Al entediado.

— Não merece mesmo, eu sou um irmão bom até demais para vocês dois. — Falou James fazendo os irmãos se olharem e depois o olhar como se o que ele acabara de dizer fosse a menor importancia do mundo.

— Nossa, que interessante. — Falou Lily sem esboçar emoção alguma.

— _**Não quero ir! Não quero ir**_** para Sonserina!**

— **James, dá um tempo! — pediu Gina.**

— **Eu só disse que ele **_**talvez**_** fosse — defendeu-se James, rindo do irmão mais novo. — Não vejo problema nisso. Ele **_**talvez**_** vá para Sonse...**

**James, porém, viu o olhar da mãe e se calou.**

— Só assim mesmo para fazê-lo parar. — Falou Al.

— Pelo jeito você teve o mesmo medo que seu pai. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo levemente.

Harry passou as mãos nos cabelos bagunçados, como se assim não soubessem que no caso o pai era ele.

— Tinha medo de ir para a Sonserina? — Perguntou Sirius para o afilhado que assentiu.

— As primeiras coisas que eu ouvi da Sonserina não me fizeram ter vontade de ir para essa casa. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Mas sua família é inteiramente da Grifinória. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu não conheci minha família Sirius, a única coisa que eu sabia sobre ela era que meus pais haviam sido mortos em um acidente de carro, que no final foi apenas mais uma das mentiras que minha tia inventou, como eu poderia imaginar que todos eles eram bruxos e que mais ainda todos eram da Grifinória. — Falou Harry.

— E não é só porque uma família inteira foi para a Grifinória que um descendente dessa mesma família vá também, você é um forte exemplo disso. — Falou Lorcan para Sirius.

— Verdade. — Teve que admitir Sirius.

— E outra coisa Sirius, também não se pode julgar uma pessoa pela casa que ele é. — Falou Tonks.

— Podemos sim. O chapéu seletor diz para onde a pessoa vai pela sua personalidade. — Rebateu Sirius.

— Primeiro, as pessoas mudam. E segundo, acho que ele pode errar de vez em quando. — Respondeu Tonks — Dumbledore já deu vários exemplos antes, mas se quiser posso explicar para seu cérebro lerdo.

— Não sou lerdo. — Falou Sirius.

— É sim. — Falou Tonks fazendo com que o primo ficasse bravo.

— Continue a ler, por favor, se não esses dois vão ficar nisso. — Falou Remo.

**Os cinco Potter se aproximaram da barreira. Lançando ao irmão um olhar ligeiramente arrogante por cima do ombro, James apanhou o carrinho que a mãe levava e saiu correndo. Um instante depois tinha desaparecido.**

— Porque você olhou arrogantemente para seu irmão? — Perguntou Molly.

— Sei lá, faço isso varias vezes, não precisa ter motivo. — Respondeu James.

— _Um verdadeiro neto de James Potter. — _Sussurrou Snape para si mesmo enquanto revirava os olhos.

— **Vocês vão escrever para mim, não vão? — perguntou Alvo aos pais, capitalizando imediatamente a ausência momentânea do irmão.**

— Não chegou nem no trem e já estava com saudades? — Perguntou James zombando do irmão.

— Pelo menos eu não fico fazendo vários tipos de bagunça só para chamar a atenção das pessoas. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

— Eu não faço isso. — Falou James.

— Mas as vezes parece que faz. — Falou Lily.

— **Todo dia, se você quiser — respondeu Gina.**

— _**Todo**_** dia não — replicou Alvo, depressa. — O James diz que a maioria dos alunos recebe carta de casa mais ou menos uma vez por mês.**

— **Escrevemos para James três vezes por semana no ano passado — contestou Gina.**

— Não por pedido meu. — Falou James passando as mãos nos cabelos bagunçados.

— Isso quando sua mãe não mandava duas. — Falou Fred II rindo.

— Nossa, pra que duas? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Minha mãe me ama. — Falou James.

— É obrigação dela lhe amar. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— No primeiro ano ela lhe mandou um _berrador. — _Falou Lily rindo.

— Ninguém merece um daqueles. — Falou James.

— Mas ela mandou porque? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Ela procurou desesperada o mapa do maroto por toda a casa, e quando não achou imaginou que estava com ele, e mandou um berrador. — Falou Al.

— Falou que era para mim usar ele com moderação, que se eu passasse dos limites ela não mandaria um berrador, iria atrás de mim em Hogwarts. — Falou James rindo — Qualquer um acharia esse mapa, estava na primeira gaveta da mesa do papai no escritório. — Falou James dando de ombros — Eu tinha que escolher a capa ou o mapa, ai eu pensei que fugir com o mapa é mais fácil do que com a capa, já que tem a Madame Nora, gata dos inferno. — Falou James.

— Foi no dia em que eu fui para Hogwarts que eu aprendi a _NUNCA _confiar no James. — Falou Al.

— _NUNCA _não, as vezes eu digo a verdade. — Comentou James.

— Claro, uma vez a cada vinte. — Disse Lily.

— É... Quase isso. — Afirmou James.

— **E você não acredite em tudo que ele lhe disser sobre Hogwarts — acrescentou Harry. — Ele gosta de brincar, o seu irmão.**

**Lado a lado, eles empurraram o segundo carrinho e ganharam velocidade. Ao alcançarem a barreira, Alvo fez uma careta, mas a colisão não ocorreu. Em vez disso, a família emergiu na plataforma nove e meia, que estava encoberta pela densa fumaça clara que saía do Expresso de Hogwarts. Vultos indistintos pululavam na névoa, em que James já desaparecera.**

Todos lembraram de como foi a primeira vez que entraram na plataforma nove e meia. Vários sorriam com a lembrança.

— Você nunca havia ido para a plataforma? Nem quando foi levar seu irmão no ano anterior? — Perguntou Molly confusa.

— Não, quando o James foi no primeiro ano preferimos ficar na casa do tio Rony, o James havia acordado metido naquele dia e as vezes eu não agüento ficar perto dele, ele é muito irritante. — Falou Al.

— E Rose e Hugo também não iam mesmo. — Falou Lily dando de ombros.

— Bom, irei voltar a ler. — Falou Dumbledore.

— **Onde eles estão? — perguntou Alvo, ansioso, espiando os vultos brumosos pelos quais passavam ao avançar pela plataforma.**

— **Nós os acharemos — tranqüilizou-o Gina.**

— Quem vocês estavam procurando? — Perguntou Lilá.

— Se você deixar ele ler saberemos. — Falou Rose.

— _Você não vai com a cara dela mesmo em. _— Falou Scorpius para a namorada que deu de ombros.

**Mas o vapor era denso, e estava difícil distinguir os rostos das pessoas. Separadas dos donos, as vozes ecoavam anormalmente altas. Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar sonoramente sobre o regulamento para uso de vassouras, e ficou feliz de ter um pretexto para não parar e cumprimentar...**

— Um cunhado melhor que esse não existe. — Falou Percy.

— Você fica um pouco chato quando se trata de regras ou quando esta um pouco irritado e com certeza estava naquele momento. — Falou Roxanne para o tio.

— **Acho que são eles, Al — disse Gina, de repente.**

**Um grupo de quatro pessoas que estava parado ao lado do último vagão emergiu da névoa. Seus rostos só entraram em foco quando Harry, Gina, Lily e Alvo estavam quase em cima deles.**

— **Oi — disse Alvo, parecendo imensamente aliviado.**

**Rose, que já estava usando as vestes de Hogwarts recém-compradas, deu-lhe um grande sorriso.**

— Esse é o lado bom de ter parentes com a mesma idade. — Falou Rose — Assim eu não iria precisar ficar sozinha no vagão. — Falou Rose sorrindo.

— **Afinal, conseguiu estacionar direito? — perguntou Rony a Harry. — Eu consegui. Hermione não acreditou que eu pudesse passar no exame de motorista dos trouxas, não é mesmo? Achou que eu ia precisar confundir o examinador.**

— Eu nunca pensaria isso de você. — Disse Hermione — Acho você super capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que queira, e isso não é tão difícil assim. — Falou Hermione.

— É irritante ter alguém do seu lado dizendo o que fazer ou não. — Falou Teddy.

— Eu acho possível eu ter confundido o cara. — Falou Rony.

— Você é sincero até demais. — Falou Gina.

— Mas é a cara do Rony ele fazer isso. — Falou Harry rindo.

— Eu também acho. — Falou Arthur concordando com o genro.

— **Não pensei, não — replicou Hermione —, fiz a maior fé em você.**

— **Pois eu o confundi, mesmo — sussurrou Rony para Harry, quando, juntos, embarcaram o malão e a coruja de Alvo no trem. -Só me esqueci de olhar pelo retrovisor externo, e, cá entre nós, posso usar um Feitiço Supersensorial para isso.**

— Estão vendo. — Falou Rony sorrindo.

— Bom saber. — Disse Hugo — Agora sei que se eu fizer algo que não quero que a mamãe saiba, posso usar isso contra o papai.

— Porque você faria isso. — Perguntou Rose.

— Porque não é todo mundo que é tão apegado ao papai quanto você. — Falou Hugo.

— Ok. Mas eu não teria coragem de fazer isso com o papai, é chantagem. — Falou Rose.

— Eu teria coragem. — Falou Hugo dando de ombros.

**De volta à plataforma, eles encontraram Lílian e Hugo, o irmão mais novo de Rose, entretidos em uma animada discussão sobre a Casa para a qual seriam selecionados, quando finalmente fossem para Hogwarts.**

— Você parece muito com a sua mãe quando ela tinha a sua idade. — Falou Molly.

— Sempre me dizem isso. — Disse Lily — Dizem que eu pareço fisicamente também, não só na personalidade e no comportamento.

— Parece mesmo. — Disseram Carlinhos, Gui, Rony, Molly e Arthur.

— **Se você não for para a Grifinória, nós o deserdaremos — ameaçou Rony —, mas não estou pressionando ninguém.**

— Rony, isso não é coisa que diga a crianças. — Falou Hermione.

— Eu disse que não estava pressionando ninguém. — Replicou Rony.

— Se isso não é estar colocando pressão em alguma pessoa é o que? — Perguntou Gina para o irmão que deu de ombros como resposta.

— Vou voltar a ler. — Falou Dumbledore sorrindo.

— _**Rony!**_

**Lílian e Hugo riram, mas Alvo e Rosa ficaram muito preocupados.**

— **Ele não está falando sério — disseram Hermione e Gina, mas Rony já não estava prestando atenção. Atraindo o olhar de Harry, ele acenou discretamente com a cabeça para um ponto a uns cinqüenta metros. O vapor tinha rareado por um momento, e três pessoas estavam paradas destacando-se contra a névoa em movimento.**

— Quem é? — Perguntou Jorge.

— **Veja só quem está ali.**

**Draco Malfoy estava parado com a mulher e o filho, um sobretudo escuro abotoado até o pescoço. Seus cabelos já revelavam entradas que salientavam o seu queixo fino. O novo aluno parecia com Draco tanto quanto Alvo parecia com Harry. Draco viu Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina olhando para ele, deu um breve aceno com a cabeça e se afastou.**

— Seu pai me ama. — Falou Scorpius rindo.

— **Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpius — comentou Rony em voz baixa. — Não deixe de superá-lo em todos os exames, Rosinha. Graças a Deus você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe.**

— Que coisa feia a se dizer para sua filha, Rony. — Brigou Molly.

— Primeiro, não tenho idade para ter filhos. E segundo isso não aconteceu ainda. — Falou Rony.

— Mas na verdade você já pode ter filhos sim. — Falou Fernando.

— Vocês só falam na hora errada em. — Falou Rony para o gêmeo que deu de ombros.

— Sabemos que isso não aconteceu ainda, mas só para você não esquecer no futuro, vou te lembrar. — Falou Molly.

— Mamãe, você não consegue nem distinguir a diferença entre eu e o Jorge, duvido que irá lembrar disso daqui alguns anos. — Falou Fred para a mãe que olhou para ele emburrada.

— De vez em quando você erra o nosso nome no futuro. — Falou Elliz.

— Também, com a quantidade de neto que ela tem. — Falou Teddy.

— Teve uma vez que você falou o nome de todo mundo menos o meu, isso porque você estava falando comigo. — Falou Vic.

— Minha avó é diferente, ela não sabe escolher o jeito que vai me chamar. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— Mas você só tem um nome. — Falou Cath.

— Ela não sabe se me chama de Teddy ou de Peste. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— Mas porque ela lhe chamaria assim? — Perguntou Tonks confusa.

— Teddy só tem cara de santo. — Falou Vic enquanto o marido sorria e mexia nos cabelos.

— Deve ter puxado do pai então, porque o Remo também só tem cara de santo. — Falou Sirius.

— Não exagere. — Falou Remo para o amigo que deu de ombros.

— Vou voltar a ler. — Avisou Dumbledore.

— **Rony, pelo amor de Deus. — O tom de Hermione mesclava seriedade e vontade de rir. — Não tente indispor os dois antes mesmo de entrarem para a escola!**

— **Você tem razão, desculpe — mas, incapaz de se conter, ele acrescentou —, mas não fique **_**muito**_** amiga dele, Rosinha. Vovô Weasley nunca perdoaria se você casasse com um sangue-puro.**

— Meu Merlin, ele não precisava me chamar assim. — Falou Rose com as bochechas rosadas de vergonha.

— Acho que as próximas gerações Weasley estão destinadas a passar vergonha com esses apelidos que nossos pais nos dão. — Falou Hugo sorrindo.

— Eu não vou chamar um filho meu assim, digo, pelo diminutivo. — Falou Rose.

— Já pensando em filhos Rose? — Perguntou Fernando.

— Enquanto eu penso, você faz. — Retrucou Rose fazendo com que o primo ficasse com as bochechas rosadas — Bem, mudando de assim, acho que pela primeira vez não fiz o que meu pai mandou. — Disse Rose.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Lilá.

— Só acho que é porque eu namoro o Scorpius. E ele é o garoto que meu pai pediu para eu não ser muito amiga. — Disse Rose sarcástica.

— Volte a ler, por favor. — Falou Hermione para o diretor que assentiu.

— **Ei!**

**James reaparecera; tinha se livrado do malão, da coruja e do carrinho e, evidentemente, estava fervilhando de novidades.**

— Eu acho que a palavra certa devia ser fofocas. — Falou Al deixando o irmão bravo.

— **Teddy está lá atrás — disse ele, sem fôlego, apontando por cima do ombro para as gordas nuvens de vapor. — Acabei de ver! E adivinhe o que ele está fazendo? **_**Se agarrando com a Victoire**_**!**

— Moleque fofoqueiro em. — Disse Teddy — Foi logo correndo para contar o que viu.

— Eu não sou fofoqueiro. — Falou James.

— Imagina se fosse. — Falou Vic.

— Imagine se eu fosse correndo até seus pai só para falar que você estava beijando alguém, eu teria que falar com ele toda hora. — Falou Teddy para James que deu de ombros.

— Mas eu não fico mais com prima. — Falou James.

— O idiota você acabou de confessar que ficou com uma prima, só temos que descobrir quem. — Falou Teddy olhando para suas primas.

— Foi só um beijo ué. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— E eu só beijei a Vic ué. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Mas para a Vic estar grávida você teve que fazer bem mais. — Falou James sorrindo.

— Depois de casados. — Constatou Teddy.

— Melhor uma prima do que irmã. — Falou Fred II dando de ombros.

— Espera, ficar com prima até vai, ficar com irmã deve ser nojento. — Falou James fazendo cara de nojo e olhando para a irmã — Eu acho que nem bêbado beijaria você, Lily. — Falou James para a irmã que olhou com raiva.

— O que eu posso fazer para agradecer por saber que você nunca ficaria comigo? Isso não é algo que me chateia, é algo que me deixa feliz. — Falou Lily sorrindo.

— Eu também te amo Lily. — Falou James ironicamente.

— Idiota. — Falou Lily para o irmão.

— Eu ainda vou descobrir quem foi. — Falou Teddy rindo.

— Mas você gosta de cuidar da minha vida em. — Falou James para Teddy que deu de ombros.

— Ficaram quase um ano inteiro me enchendo o saco quando souberam que a gente tava junto, você vai ter que passar por isso também meu amigo. — Falou Teddy rindo, colocando um fim na conversa.

Depois de perceber que ninguém mais falaria algo, Dumbledore voltou a ler.

**Ele ergueu os olhos para os adultos, visivelmente desapontado com a falta de reação.**

— Há! Há! — Riu Teddy — Pelo jeito a tentativa de chamar a atenção deles não deu certo. — Falou Teddy rindo para James que olhou bravo para ele.

— Cala a boca. — Disse James.

— **O **_**nosso**_** Teddy! **_**Teddy Lupin**_**! Agarrando a **_**nossa**_** Victoire! Nossa prima! E perguntei a Teddy que é que ele estava fazendo...**

— Só ele mesmo tem a cara de pau de nos interromper. — Falou Vic.

— Como assim _nossa _Victoire? — Perguntou Teddy indignada.

— Era nossa Victoire ué. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Nossa é o caramba. — Falou Teddy bravo.

— Isso tudo é ciúmes Lobinho? — Perguntou James zombando do primo.

— Você vai ver o lobinho quando eu lhe pegar e fazer um tapete de você. — Falou Teddy ameaçadoramente.

— Ui. — Falou James rindo.

— Mas ele interrompeu vocês? — Perguntou Hermione olhando para Vic que assentiu — Tem certeza que você é filho do Harry? Esta parecendo o Rony. — Falou Hermione.

— Eu por acaso tenho cara de Rony Weasley? — Perguntou James.

— Se ao menos fosse tão engraçado quanto ele estaria bom. — Falou Lily dando de ombros.

— Eu sou engraçado. — Falou James.

— Tanto quanto Snape. — Falou Fred II.

— Eu digo o mesmo a você. — Falou James para o primo que riu e deu de ombros — Volte a ler, por favor. — Pediu James para o diretor que assentiu e voltou a ler.

— **Você interrompeu os dois? — indagou Gina. — Você é **_**igualzinho**_** ao Rony...**

— **... e ele disse que tinha vindo se despedir dela! E depois me disse para dar o fora. Ele está **_**agarrando**_** ela! — acrescentou James, preocupado que não tivesse sido suficientemente claro.**

— Opa, esta exagerando, foi só um beijo. — Falou Vic — E eu já era maior de idade ué, estava no ultimo ano. — Falou Vic dando de ombros.

— **Ah, seria ótimo se os dois se casassem! — sussurrou Lily enlevada. — Então o Teddy ia **_**realmente**_** fazer parte da nossa família!**

— Nossa, obrigado mesmo Lily por acabar de ter dito que eu não fazia parte da família antes de me casar. — Falou Teddy — Saiba que para mim você sempre foi minha irmãzinha.

— Não precisa ser dramático. — Falou Lily.

— E você poderia ter tido mais consideração comigo né. — Falou Teddy para a ruiva que apenas revirou os olhos.

— **Ele já aparece para jantar quatro vezes por semana — disse Harry. — Por que não o convidamos para morar de uma vez conosco?**

— **É! — concordou James, entusiasmado. — Eu não me importo de dividir o quarto com o Alvo... Teddy poderia ficar com o meu!**

— Até eu aceitaria ir morar na sua casa. — Falou Elliz sorrindo.

— Tendo um quarto daquele tamanho só pra mim, um banheiro só pra mim, imagine. — Falou Felipe com os olhos brilhando.

— Sua própria casa não esta bom? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— A minha casa já esta boa, mas é que como a casa deles é antiga, no caso uma mansão é muito legal, da pra se perder lá dentro. — Falou Elliz rindo.

— Por isso que é bom quando tem festas, é fácil se perder por lá. — Falou Fernando rindo enquanto olhava para a namorada.

— Vocês são espertinhos demais. — Falou Sirius — Eu também gostava bastante daquela casa, aproveitávamos bastante quando a tia saia com o tio Potter. — Sirius.

— Que tia? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Seus avós. — Explicou Remo — Como eu havia dito antes, Sirius costumava chamar seus avós de tio ou tia, sem contar as vezes que os chamava de mãe e pai.

— **Não — disse Harry, com firmeza —, você e Al só dividirão um quarto quando eu quiser ter a casa demolida.**

— O quarto do James esta quase caindo aos pedaços sem a minha ajuda. — Falou Al dando de ombros.

— O que eu posso fazer, tenho que fazer as minhas experiências. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Experiências? — Perguntou Molly confusa.

— James tem a mania de testas as brincadeirinhas dele no quarto antes de fazer as pegadinhas na escola. — Falou Lily.

— Sua mãe não briga? — Perguntou Molly.

— Mais ou menos, ela disse que eu posso fazer se deixar ela a par da situação. — Explicou James.

— Mas ela teve que colocar magia nas paredes do quarto dele, pro lugar não ter o risco de explodir. — Falou Lysa.

— Eu fico surpreso por ainda saber que a mansão esta de pé. — Falou Scorpius.

— Volte a ler, o assunto acabou pelo jeito. — Falou Lorcan.

**Ele consultou o velho relógio arranhado que, no passado, tinha pertencido a Fábio Prewett.**

— Ele ainda existe? — Perguntou Molly com os olhos brilhando.

— É, papai tem cuidado com as coisas que ganha. — Falou Lily sorrindo.

— Tem que ter mesmo, o primeiro presente que ele ganhou na vida foi com 11 anos e um bolo de aniversário, o que não foi tão ruim. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Eu ia dar uma motoquinha de brinquedo pra ele quando ele era bebê, mas aconteceu tudo aquilo e acabei não dando. — Falou Sirius fazendo Harry rir.

— Já estava querendo passar para ele o seu jeito de gostar das coisas? — Perguntou Tonks para Sirius que deu de ombros.

— Eu lembro até hoje o dia em que a Lily proibiu você de chegar perto do Harry. — Falou Remo para o amigo que deu de ombros.

— Porque ela fez isso? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Porque o Sirius resolveu pegar o bebê e o levar para dar uma voltinha na moto voadora dele. — Falou Remo olhando atentamente para o amigo que não ligava para o fato daquilo ter sido perigoso — Ele não sabia nem andar direito na época e você já estava fazendo aquilo.

— Eu já estava ensinando ele a andar ta legal? O que eu posso fazer se o James só vivia com ele no colo, daquele jeito ele não ia aprender nunca a andar. — Falou Sirius.

— É bem mais fácil cuidar de uma criança que esta no colo do que uma criança que sai engatinhando pela casa. — Falou Teddy.

— Você nunca cuidou de criança. — Falou Vic confusa.

— Foi o que me disseram. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Bom, só podemos dizer que o Sirius foi um irresponsável a 14 anos atrás. — Falou Molly.

— Mas deve ser legal andar de moto voadora. — Falou Helena sorridente.

— Estão vendo, ao menos alguém aqui me entende. — Falou Sirius apontando para a filha.

Dumbledore riu e percebeu que ninguém mais falaria algo e por isso voltou a ler.

— **São quase onze horas, é melhor embarcar.**

— **Não se esqueça de transmitir a Neville o nosso carinho! — recomendou Gina a James ao abraçá-lo.**

— **Mamãe! Não posso transmitir **_**carinho**_** a um professor!**

— **Mas você **_**conhece**_** Neville... **

**James girou os olhos para o alto.**

— Não é uma coisa normal um aluno transferir carinho para o professor. — Falou Cath sorrindo.

— Diga isso a minha mãe. — Falou James para Cath.

— **Aqui fora, sim, mas, na escola, ele é o professor Longbottom, não é? Não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia falando em carinho...**

**E, balançando a cabeça para a tolice da mãe, ele sapecou um pontapé em Alvo.**

— **A gente se vê, Al. Cuidado com os testrálios.**

— **Pensei que eles fossem invisíveis. **_**Você disse que eram invisíveis**_**!**

Al abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, olhou em volta e percebeu que todos o olhavam.

— Qual é? Eu só tinha 11 anos, na época eu nem me tocava na mentira da cegonha. — Falou Al fazendo varias pessoas ali rirem.

**James, porém, riu apenas, permitiu que a mãe o beijasse, deu no pai um rápido abraço e saltou para o trem que se enchia rapidamente. Eles o viram acenar e sair correndo pelo corredor à procura dos amigos.**

— **Não precisa se preocupar com os testrálios — disse Harry a Alvo. — São criaturas meigas, não têm nada de apavorante. E, de qualquer modo, você não irá para a escola de carruagem, irá de barco.**

**Gina deu um beijo de despedida em Alvo.**

— **Vejo vocês no Natal.**

— Um dos melhores dias do ano. — Falou Hugo com os olhos brilhando.

— Você gosta do natal? — Perguntou Molly para ele que assentiu.

— Ele não gosta do natal, ele gosta da comida do natal. — Explicou Scorpius que conhecia muito bem o cunhado.

— **Tchau, Al — disse Harry, e o filho o abraçou. — Não esqueça que Hagrid o convidou para tomar chá na próxima sexta-feira. Não se meta com o Pirraça. Não duele com ninguém até aprender como se faz. E não deixe James enrolar você.**

— **E se eu for para Sonserina?**

— Você teve o mesmo medo que seu pai? — Perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo para Al que assentiu.

— Com um irmão mais velho enchendo o saco, quem não teria? — Perguntou Al como se fosse obvio.

**O sussurro foi apenas para o pai, e Harry percebeu que só o momento da partida poderia ter forçado Alvo a revelar como o seu medo era grande e sincero.**

**Harry se abaixou de modo a deixar o rosto do menino ligeiramente acima do dele. Dos seus três filhos, apenas Alvo herdara os olhos de Lily.**

— **Alvo Severo — disse Harry, baixinho, para ninguém mais, exceto Gina, poder ouvir, e ela teve tato suficiente para fingir que acenava para Rosa, que já estava no trem.**

— Ela tem o tato que você não tem. — Falou Hermione para Rony que deu de ombros.

— Não ter tato é apenas uma das minhas qualidades. — Falou Rony com o ego inflado.

— Você se acha né? — Perguntou Hermione para o namorado que apenas deu de ombros.

— **Nós lhe demos o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina, e provavelmente foi o homem mais corajoso que já conheci.**

— Espera ai, já exagerou bastante em, você me conhece e diz que ele é um dos homens mais corajosos que você já conheceu? Isso é um complô contra mim. — Falou Sirius.

— Sirius, para de ser tão irritante, ele esta apenas explicando algo para uma criança. — Falou Remo achando o amigo excessivamente dramático.

— É igual a história da cegonha. — Falou Al.

— Porque não colocou meu nome em você então? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Porque seu nome já esta em mim. — Respondeu James como se fosse obvio.

— Há é, eu havia me esquecido. — Falou Sirius fazendo sinal para que Dumbledore pudesse ler.

— **Mas me **_**diga**_**...**

— **... Então, a Sonserina terá ganhado um excelente estudante, não é mesmo? Não faz diferença para nós, Al. Mas, se fizer para você, poderá escolher a Grifinória em vez da Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor leva em consideração a sua escolha.**

— **Sério?**

— **Levou comigo.**

— Ele nunca disse isso pra mim, eu tive que ler no primeiro livro. — Falou Lily.

**Ele jamais contara isso a nenhum dos filhos, e notou o assombro no rosto de Alvo ao ouvi-lo. Agora, entretanto, as portas estavam começando a se fechar ao longo do trem vermelho, e os contornos indistintos dos pais se aglomeravam ao avançar para os beijos finais, as recomendações de última hora. Alvo pulou para o vagão, e Gina fechou a porta do compartimento dele. Os estudantes estavam pendurados nas janelas mais próximas. Um grande número de rostos, tanto dentro quanto fora do trem, parecia estar virado para Harry.**

— **Por que eles estão todos nos **_**encarando**_**? — perguntou Alvo, enquanto ele e Rose se esticavam para olhar os outros estudantes.**

— **Não se preocupe — disse Rony. — É comigo. Sou excepcionalmente famoso.**

Todos riram.

**Alvo, Rose, Hugo e Lily riram. O trem começou a se deslocar, e Harry acompanhou-o, olhando o rosto magro do filho já iluminado de excitação. Continuou a sorrir e acenar, embora tivesse a ligeira sensação de ter sido roubado ao vê-lo se distanciando dele...**

**O último vestígio de vapor se dispersou no ar de outono. O trem fez uma curva, a mão erguida de Harry ainda acenava adeus.**

— **Ele ficará bem — murmurou Gina.**

**Ao olhá-la, Harry baixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.**

— **Sei que sim.**

**A cicatriz não incomodara Harry nos últimos dezenove anos. Tudo estava bem.**

— Acabou. — Falou Dumbledore fechando o livro por fim.

— Agora que acabou o que vamos fazer? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Só podemos mudar tudo o que aconteceu no livro, tudo de ruim que aconteceu. — Falou Dumbledore — Bom, agora que a leitura acabou, vão para os dormitórios, farei um relatório sobre os capítulos de hoje. — Falou Dumbledore se levantando enquanto os alunos faziam o mesmo e iam para fora do grande salão.

(Autora aqui: Bom, gente eu sei que era para mim ter postado segunda, mas é que nesse ultimo capitulo eu estive pensando na pessoa que me encorajou a começar a postar a fanfic no Nyah!, e eu digo que ela não esteve me ajudando muito depois que a fanfic foi proibida no Nyah!, eu não sei porque, mas digo que ela é uma pessoa ocupada, então eu estive pensando, _ela me encorajou, tem o direito de escrever no mínimo uma frase nesse ultimo capitulo_ e com essa forma de pensar eu pedi para ela escrever uma parte, mas como ela estava ocupada, já que ela esta participando da JMJ, ela não teve tempo de fazer muito e estava difícil falar com ela, para pedir que ela me mande o Docs da história, eu consegui falar esses dias, mas ela não tinha terminado o capitulo e eu tive que fazer o resto, era para eu postar ontem, mas eu estava muito curiosa sobre o livro _a culpa é das estrelas _e eu ontem comecei a ler e acabei me empolgando e esqueci de terminar, então eu estou fazendo agora, espero que tenham gostado, bom eu já estou fazendo o próximo extra, que será o ultimo dessa fanfic, quando eu for começar a postar as próximas fics eu aviso, aqui mesmo na fanfic em, espero que tenham gostado)


	57. AVISO!

Gente desculpa, mas é que eu não vou poder postar hoje, sim eu tinha combinado que postaria uma vez por semana, na verdade é que hoje vai completar uma semana que eu não vou postar, eu não sei se já disse, mas esse vai ser o ultimo capitulo da fanfic, e vocês sabem como vai ser um extra ele tem que ser GRANDE e como é o ultimo ele tem que estar perfeito, ao menos para mim né kkk', eu prometo a vocês que vai ser bem legal, já a um tempo eu tive uma idéia de fazer algo assim, e digamos que para isso acontecer algo terá que ser explicado e do mesmo jeito que foi longa a explicação da lealdade de Snape essa explicação também vai ser um tanto que longa e confusa, mas tentarei explicar da melhor maneira, e já que eu não vou postar hoje, estou pensando em postar amanhã de noite. POR FAVOR ME DESCULPEM POR ISSO, mas é que eu dividi o capitulo em duas partes, uma que eu faço no Notebook e outra que eu faço em um caderno, e ainda não terminei nenhuma das duas, mas farei o meu máximo, mas deixo claro que já estou quase terminando.


	58. ULTIMO EXTRA :

ESCONDERIJO DE VOLDEMORT

Estavam todos no esconderijo de Voldemort, cada um sentado em seu devido lugar em uma extensa mesa comprida, na ponta sentava Voldemort, enquanto na outra sentava Lucio, esperavam a chegada de Snape, como sempre ele não aparecia na hora marcada, sempre minutos depois, esperaram mais um pouco e a porta foi aberta, por ela entrou Snape que se sentou na única cadeira vaga no local, que ficava ao lado de Lucio.

— Estávamos começando a achar que seus deveres como professor fosse mais importante do que a nossa reunião, Severo. — Falou Voldemort olhando Severo atentamente, o professor de poções sabia exatamente o que ele estava tentando fazer, quando ele olhava daquele jeito, era porque estava tentando ver algo que pudesse dar o motivo da morte de alguém, como se estivesse desconfiado e de que com aquilo teria a prova de sua desconfiança — Espero que essa demora seja porque estava descobrindo algo sobre os planos de Dumbledore e da tal Ordem. — Falou Voldemort para Snape que ficou sério.

— Dumbledore perdeu as esperanças de pedir ajuda aos Gigantes, depois que eles foram conquistados por nós. — Falou Snape fazendo vários comensais sorrirem como se tivessem ganhado o dia.

— Entendo, e quais os planos dele que irão substituir os Gigantes? — Perguntou Voldemort.

— Digamos que Dumbledore vai ter que fazer muito para chegar a nossa altura. — Falou Snape.

— Quais os planos dele, Severo? — Perguntou Voldemort.

— No momento parece estar sem saída, perdeu os gigantes, e não esta sendo fácil achar alguém que esteja acreditando nele e que esteja acreditando que você tenha mesmo voltado, esta difícil para ele reunir reforços, não mudou muito comparado a ultima vez. — Falou Snape.

— Podemos pensar que o velho esta ficando gaga. — Falou Belatriz fazendo todos ali rirem, menos Voldemort, Snape apenas entortou o canto da boca, como uma risada sem graça.

— Silencio. — Falou Voldemort.

Assim que ele disse, o silencio voltou a reinar no lugar mal iluminado, todos olharam para Voldemort, esperando que ele voltasse a dizer, o mesmo apenas olhava para Snape, como se ainda procurasse uma fraqueza.

— Bom, e quanto à aproximação de Fudge e Dumbledore? — Perguntou Voldemort a Snape que arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Como assim Milorde? — Perguntou Snape.

— Fudge esta cada vez mais se distanciando da ideia de que Milorde esteja morto, parece estar acreditando em Dumbledore. — Falou Lucio para Snape que logo entendeu.

— E então, Fudge tem ido visitar muito Dumbledore? — Perguntou Voldemort.

— Sim, parece estar com medo, desesperado. — Falou Snape, era verdade, se ele mentisse, ficaria muito na cara sua escolha de lado e a desconfiança de Voldemort quanto a si apenas cresceria.

— Entendo, algo brotou na cabeça daquele velho, o que aconteceu para ele tirar aquela Umbridge do castelo? — Perguntou Voldemort.

— Ele descobriu que a mulher torturava os alunos. — Respondeu Snape dando de ombros.

— Poderia ser o motivo do desespero dele, se essa história for solta ao mundo, com certeza ele será tirado do cargo de Ministro, ainda mais porque foi ele que a colocou lá dentro. — Falou Voldemort — Bom, deixemos esse assunto de lado, o assunto mais importante é outro, a invasão ao Ministério para pegar a profecia será adiada. — Falou Voldemort fazendo muitos ali sorrirem, muitos queriam que aquilo acontecesse o mais rápido possível, enquanto Snape ficava estático por dentro.

— Adiada para quando? — Perguntou Snape sério.

— Para hoje a noite, vai dizer que não pode ir porque tem que corrigir trabalhos e provas? — Perguntou Voldemort fazendo todos rirem da cara de Snape que não disse mais nada — Bom, já esta combinado com os que irão na frente, os outros esperem o sinal para entrarem em cena, caso a tal Ordem apareça, mas acho isso muito difícil. — Falou Voldemort.

— Não podemos avançar junto com os outros que irão na frente? — Perguntou um dos comensais que a muito tempo queria mais ação.

— Não, tenho certeza que irá apenas o Potter, não é preciso muitos para pegar aquele garoto. — Falou Voldemort.

— Tem certeza que ele vai vir, Milorde? — Perguntou Dolohov.

— Tenho certeza que irei conseguir trazê-lo para cá. — Falou Voldemort.

— E quanto a armada de Dumbledore? — Perguntou Crabbe de uma hora para a outra.

— Quem? — Perguntou Voldemort.

— Meu filho, que foi preso me contou algo sobre Armada de Dumbledore, uma organização feita por Dumbledore para treinar seus aliados. — Falou Crabbe olhando para Snape, esperando que ele explicasse aquilo.

— Esta com medo de adolescentes, Crabbe? — Perguntou Snape fazendo alguns rirem e outros olharem confuso para ele — É simples, essa armada é apenas um grupo de adolescentes que ficam brincando de duelar achando que estão fazendo algo certo. — Falou Snape.

— E quem esta treinando esses alunos? — Perguntou Voldemort.

— Harry Potter. — Respondeu Snape com deboche.

— Eles podem vir então, afinal ganharíamos do mesmo jeito de adolescentes que pra piorar aprenderam algo com Harry Potter, mas você tem certeza que não tem nenhum dedo de Dumbledore nisso? Porque se tivesse, com certeza Harry Potter ensinaria algo que aprendeu com aquele velho babão. — Falou Voldemort.

— Tenho Milorde, tenho certeza que Dumbledore não tem nada a ver com aquilo, tive que ver o que os alunos sabiam e posso afirmar que eles não fará nenhuma diferença, tudo terá sucesso, independente de quem teremos que duelar. — Falou Snape.

— Certo. — Falou Voldemort — Bellatriz, junte um grupo, quero que vocês peguem alguém em Azkaban, tenho certeza que ela tem alguma coisa a me dizer, ainda mais depois do que aconteceu com ela, os outros estão dispensados, Bellatriz você fique, passarei as informações a você. — Falou Voldemort vendo todos saírem do lugar.

Bellatriz foi para mais próximo de Voldemort, Snape que foi o ultimo a sair, ficou a olhar o que os dois falavam, mas teve que sair ao ver o olhar de Voldemort ir em sua direção, precisava dizer a Dumbledore o que havia acontecido naquela reunião.

HOGWARTS (1995)

Todos voltavam para o salão comunal da Grifinória, pensavam em como seria dali em diante, o que mudaria, quais seriam os próximos passos, já os do futuro, principalmente os mais novos, ficavam tristes ao pensar que em pouco tempo, teriam que ir embora, haviam se acostumados a ficar na companhia de seus pais na época de adolescência deles, principalmente Lily que estava gostando de ver o desenvolver do namoro do pai e da mãe, já que seu pai, a quem era mais apegada, não contava em detalhes quando ela perguntava aquilo.

— Então, como será daqui pra frente, o que será que vai mudar? — Perguntou Miguel fazendo Lily sair do transe, a ruiva observava os pais andar de mãos dadas, ao seu lado.

Gina ficou confusa ao perceber que Lily olhara para ela e para o namorado atentamente, conclui mentalmente que falaria com ela depois.

"_Ainda bem que aquela coisa horrível não vai acontecer com a Hermione._" Pensou Rony ao se lembrar que a namorada havia sido torturada na mansão Malfoy.

— Será que no futuro ainda esta nas férias? — Perguntou James que não pensava em voltar para a escola tão cedo — Só de pensar na escola dá até um arrepio.

— Também, você fica devendo detenção quase todos os anos. — Falou Lysa olhando para James que deu de ombros.

— Falando em escola, vocês vão ter que rebolar esse ano em, sem contar que todas as matérias estão atrasadas. — Falou Hermione olhando para o namorado e para o melhor amigo.

— Nossa, faz tanto tempo que eu não ouço você falar de matéria escolar. — Falou Rony que estava de mãos dadas com ela.

— E esse ano vocês tem o NOM.s. — Falou Gina podendo ver o irmão e o namorado fazerem caretas juntos.

— Então, eu acho que papai ainda vai deixar a gente por um tempo aqui, ele vai querer acompanhar todos os passos da ordem contra Voldemort. — Falou Lily.

— Milagre você não estar dizendo que esta com saudades de casa. — Falou Hugo — Na escola em todos os anos, você diz que esta com saudades de seus pais, da sua casa, do seu quarto e todo o resto. — Falou Hugo para a prima que deu de ombros.

— Depois de três anos estudando em Hogwarts você ainda sente falta de casa como se estivesse no primeiro ano? — Perguntou James para a irmã mais nova que mesmo envergonhada assentiu.

— James, deixa a Lily em paz, você até hoje fica bravo com a mamãe quando ela não te dá a atenção que para você é necessária. — Falou Al para o irmão que negou com a cabeça.

— Eu não sou assim. — Falou James.

— É sim. — Falou Al.

— Eu vou ir na frente que eu não quero discutir com você. — Falou James indo na frente, deixando os outros para trás.

— Me explica isso de ser apegado a mãe e ao pai. — Falou Helena.

— É que o James é o mais velho, e quando é recém nascido, o bebê se apega mais ao pai ou a mãe, no caso do meu irmão, ele se apegou a minha mãe, depois eu vim, mas eu não tenho tanta preferência assim e por ultimo veio a minha irmã, e acho que meu pai já tinha se cansado de ter filhos, estou dizendo de filhos homens, a Lily teve preferência ao meu pai, tudo que ela quer saber e precisa que alguém explique para ela, ela pede ajuda ao meu pai e continua sendo assim até hoje. — Explicou Al dando de ombros.

— É a mesma coisa lá em casa, eu sou mais apegado a minha mãe e minha irmã ao meu pai. — Falou Hugo dando de ombros também.

— Minha mãe acha estranha essa intimidade entre mim e meu pai. — Falou Rose de mãos dadas com Scorpius.

— Porque? — Perguntou Helena.

— Porque meu pai as vezes é muito ogro. — Falou Rose rindo, ao ver que Helena não havia entendido, tratou logo de explicar — Ele é um pouco insensível, quer dizer, minha mãe diz que na época que a conheceu, ele era. — Falou Rose dando de ombros.

Helena assentiu em concordância.

— Lily, vamos ali comigo rapidinho. — Falou Gina para a ruiva mais nova que primeiramente olhou confusa para ela.

— Claro, tudo bem então. — Falou Lily assentindo — Não faz muito tempo que passamos por uma sala que deve estar vazia, vamos voltar lá. — Falou Lily para Gina que assentiu, não demorou muito e já estavam lá.

— E então, diga porque você esta assim. — Falou Gina assim que entraram na sala e Lily fechou a porta.

— Assim como? — Perguntou Lily confuso.

— Eu percebi que você esta bem abatida. — Falou Gina podendo observar Lily soltar um longo suspiro e se sentar em uma das mesas.

— É que eu estou aqui a tanto tempo que acabei me apegando a vocês e fico triste ao pensar que terei que ir embora. — Falou Lily dando de ombros.

— Não precisa ficar assim Lily, eu também vou sentir saudades de você e de todos os outros, mas é que isso acontece, você não vai nos perder, apenas terá do seu lado uma versão adulta de nós. — Falou Gina indo até a menina e mexendo nas mechas ruivas do cabelo da mesma — E eu um dia terei você do meu lado. — Falou Gina fazendo a menina sorrir um pouco.

— É diferente estar com você e estar com minha mãe. — Falou Lily dando de ombros.

— Não, não tem diferença, a única diferença entre mim e sua mãe é que ela é mais velha, mais madura no modo de pensar. — Falou Gina — Você tem que conversar mais com sua mãe, só isso ué, verá que ela e eu somos a mesma pessoa. — Falou Gina — Agora vamos voltar. — Falou Gina puxando a ruiva menor para mais perto de si e saindo andando junto dela, ao chegarem no salão comunal da Grifinória encontraram todos seus amigos juntos de frente para a lareira.

— Gente, teremos que ir para nossos dormitórios, a Minerva me pediu para eu não deixar os alunos espalhados pelo salão comunal hoje e se não irmos pode sobrar pra mim. — Falou Hermione.

— Tudo bem então, vamos gente. — Falou Dominique se levantando de onde estava sentada ao lado do namorado.

2021

Harry estava em sua casa, mais especificamente em seu quarto, esperava a esposa terminar o banho, precisava falar com ela, desde que soube que a leitura havia terminado no passado, começara a pensar em algumas possibilidades, escutou o chuveiro do banheiro ser fechado e minutos depois viu a ruiva sair do local apenas enrolada em uma toalha.

— Não te ouvi chegar. — Falou Gina indo até seu guarda roupa, onde pegou a roupa intima, um short jeans não muito grande e não muito pequeno e por fim uma blusinha comum e simples.

— O banho parecia estar ótimo. — Falou Harry se sentando na cama, enquanto observava ruiva se vestir.

— E estava, eu estava precisando relaxar um pouco e nada melhor que um banho para ajudar. — Falou Gina enquanto colocava a blusinha.

— Sério? Nem mesmo alguém poderia ser melhor que o banho? — Perguntou Harry para a esposa que sorriu para ele.

— Quem sabe esse alguém me faça relaxar mais tarde, antes de dormir. — Falou Gina indo até o moreno, colocando as mãos nos cabelos negros e sedosos, fazendo um leve carinho ali, podendo logo em seguida sentir as mãos do marido em sua cintura, onde ele também fazia um leve e gostoso carinho.

— E porque não poderíamos relaxar agora? — Perguntou Harry enquanto a puxava para mais perto, encostando o rosto na barriga lisinha dela, apreciando o simples e gostoso carinho que recebia nos cabelos bagunçados.

— Porque eu sei que você estava pensando em algo e que quer me dizer. — Falou Gina sorrindo levemente.

— Não da pra enganar e nem mesmo esconder algo de você né? — Perguntou Harry rindo enquanto rodeava a cintura da ruiva com os braços, antes que Gina pudesse dizer algo, o moreno se jogou de costas na cama, levando a mesma junto que logo começou a rir — Vem cá. — Falou Harry girando na cama e ficando por cima da esposa, arrumou a si mesmo na cama e a esposa, a deitando em cima dos fofos travesseiros.

— Deita aqui e comece a dizer. — Falou Gina indicando o próprio busto, onde o moreno logo apoiou a cabeça, sentindo o mesmo subir e descer por causa da respiração leve da ruiva.

— Então, eu estive pensando, com certeza Voldemort esta percebendo as mudanças que está acontecendo de uma hora para a outra no passado. — Falou Harry.

— E o que isso tem a ver com você? — Perguntou Gina começando a se interessar pelo assunto.

— Tenho certeza que ele vai querer mudar seus planos e se mudar, não vai adiantar em nada a leitura se ele mudar seus planos. — Falou Harry para a esposa.

— E qual seria a solução para isso? — Perguntou Gina já imaginando o que o marido poderia dizer.

— Vou pedir autorização para o ministério me deixar interferir junto da minha equipe no caso do futuro, para ver se consigo mesmo proteger as pessoas do passado. — Falou Harry sentindo a esposa levantar bruscamente.

— Você ficou maluco Harry? Você vai proteger eles, mas quem vai proteger você? — Perguntou Gina se levantando e andando de um lado para o outro, parando logo em seguida de frente para o moreno.

— O que você quer que eu faça? Que eu fique esperando que eles morram? Quer que eu fique apenas olhando? — Perguntou Harry se endireitando na cama.

— Tudo bem, se você for fazer isso, saiba que eu também farei isso, se acontecer uma batalha, eu estarei lá. — Falou Gina para o marido que logo se levantou, é claro que ele não iria aceitar aquilo tão facilmente.

— Agora quem ta ficando maluca é você, eu não irei deixar você se meter em algo perigoso dessa maneira. — Falou Harry se levantando.

— Harry, você é meu marido, pai dos meus filhos, o que você quer que eu faça? Quer que eu fique sentada esperando alguma noticia ruim? — Perguntou Gina como se fosse obvio.

— Olha o que você acabou de dizer, nossos filhos, você vai ir comigo sabendo que algo pode acontecer a nós dois. — Falou Harry para a ruiva que ficou em silencio — Eu não quero que meus filhos fiquem sem os pais, eu sei, sua família sempre estará para tudo o que eles precisar, mas não é a mesma coisa. — Falou Harry para a ruiva que se sentou de frente para ele, pegando as mãos do moreno entre as suas.

— Se fizermos tudo corretamente, nada irá dar errado. — Falou Gina olhando diretamente para os olhos verdes.

— É fácil adivinhar algo que eu sei que vai acontecer, mas eu tenho certeza, que a batalha no Ministério não vai ser a mesma como na nossa época. — Falou Harry olhando diretamente para os olhos castanhos.

— Temos que fazer essa mudança ser favorável para o nosso lado, temos que juntar a todos, não deixar você ir sozinho. — Falou Gina.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Pelo que eu saiba, o departamento de Auror é dividido em vários grupos, cada grupo tem um responsável mais velho, o da Helena e o do Rony, esses são os que eu conheço. — Falou Gina.

— Você quer que eu junte todos os grupos? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não, todos não, seria melhor apenas seu grupo e dos outros dois, mas se isso for pouco, podemos pedir ajuda a outras pessoas. — Falou Gina.

— Em quem você esta pensando? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Bom, temos varias pessoas para pedir ajuda. — Falou Gina se levantando — Temos a Armada de Dumbledore, o antigo time das Harpias, sem contar meus irmãos né, ou você acha que eles vão ficar de fora? — Perguntou Gina para o marido que assentiu e deu de ombros.

— Vai ser difícil eu conseguir autorização para levar todas essas pessoas. — Falou Harry.

— Sem contar que você não pode deixar o Draco e a Astória de lado, você tem que deixar os dois a par das situações. — Falou Gina.

— Mas eu não sei se Draco irá querer participar de algo assim. — Falou Harry, conhecia Draco a muito tempo, não era amigo dele, mas conhecia muito bem o loiro, ele não tinha um lado, sabia que ele preferia ficar na dele, sem fazer uma escolha exata, entendia que o loiro só queria o bem da família.

— Você sabe onde ele trabalha? Quer dizer, em que departamento do Ministério? — Perguntou Gina para o marido.

— Lembra quando o Ministro quis me mandar para outro país? Dizendo que lá eu faria um treinamento diferente. — Falou Harry para a esposa que assentiu.

— Eu lembro, você até que ficou receoso em negar ao pedido. — Falou Gina.

— O Ministro fez o mesmo pedido ao Draco, só que diferente de mim, ele aceitou e foi mandado para a Rússia. — Falou Harry para a esposa — Eu sei de tudo o que ele fez lá porque era eu que recebia os relatórios e depois passava para o Ministro. — Falou Harry.

— E o que aconteceu com ele, digo, o que aconteceu com ele depois que ele voltou? — Perguntou Gina.

— Eu sei que um grupo foi criado por todos os que tinham sido mandado para outro país, todas as vezes que o Ministro precisava de um trabalho, algo contra outro país, ele mandava esse tal grupo, poucas vezes eu, Rony e Helena fomos mandados para junto deles. — Falou Harry.

— Talvez se o Ministro mandar esse tal grupo, Draco não poderá negar ajuda a você, ou melhor, negar a um pedido do Ministro. — Falou Gina.

— Sim, mas Gina, preste atenção, quando o garoto, digo o meu eu mais jovem, quando ele se for atingido pela maldição da morte, pode acontecer de eu cair também. — Falou Harry para a ruiva que ficou confusa.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— Talvez, eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que pode acontecer de eu cair, desmaiar quando ele for atingido. — Falou Harry para a esposa.

— Mas você vai levantar né? Digo, será um simples desmaio. — Falou Gina temendo a resposta.

— Bom, na ultima vez que eu o vi, ele tentou usar varias maldições em mim, mas não funcionou, eu não tenho certeza se isso irá acontecer novamente, eu queria dizer que se eu ficar de frente para ele, eu não tenho certeza se os feitiços dele terá ou não efeito contra mim. — Falou Harry para a esposa.

—Então você pensa mesmo em ficar frente a frente com ele? — Perguntou Gina para o marido que assentiu.

— Sim, eu penso em ficar frente a frente com ele, porque quando eu o enfrentei, eu tinha 18 anos, já no passado o garoto tem apenas 15 anos. — Falou Harry.

— Você acha que pode ser arriscado ele enfrentar Voldemort sozinho com apenas 15 anos. — Falou Gina para o marido.

— Não arriscado, acho que ele não tem muita experiência quanto eu tive na época. — Falou Harry para a esposa que assentiu em concordância.

— Entendo, mas porque você não duela contra ele? — Perguntou Gina para o marido que ficou mais uma vez confuso.

— Contra Voldemort? — Perguntou Harry para ela que revirou os olhos.

— Não, contra sua versão mais nova, você pode duelar com ele, sabe, dar dicas para ele conseguir aprofundar a pratica no duelo. — Falou Gina para o marido.

— Será que vai dar certo? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não custa tentar. — Falou Gina dando de ombros — Agora vamos descer, esta quase na hora do jantar, como somos apenas nós dois, farei o jantar. — Falou Gina se levantando.

— Eu ainda tenho que tomar banho. — Falou Harry.

— Tá bom então, vai tomar banho que eu já estou indo preparar o jantar. — Falou Gina saindo do quarto.

O moreno se levantou, pegou uma toalha e se dirigiu para o banheiro.

HOGWARTS (1995)

No dormitório feminino, todas já haviam se arrumado e já estavam prontas para descer para o salão comunal, como sempre iriam para o jardim com os meninos depois do café da manhã.

— O que temos pra fazer hoje? — Perguntou Cath.

— Não temos nada para fazer, os meninos bem que poderiam pensar em algo né? — Perguntou Lily para as meninas que assentiram em concordância.

— Eu acho que vou começar a ler hoje. — Falou Rose pegando o livro que havia ganhado do pai, Hermione ao ver o livro se lembrou que também havia ganhado e que ainda não havia começado a ler.

— Nossa, eu havia até me esquecido do livro. — Falou Hermione indo até sua parte do guarda roupa e pegando o livro — Acho que agora eu posso começar a ler, já que terminamos a leitura ontem. — Falou Hermione.

— Nem terminamos direito um livro e vocês já estão pensando em começar outro? — Perguntou Elliz para as duas que ao mesmo tempo deram de ombros — Isso sim é gostar de ler em. — Falou Elliz novamente.

Antes que Rose pudesse dizer algo foi ouvida batidas na porta e como se tivessem combinado todas as meninas no quarto olhou em direção da porta, Roxanne se levantou e foi abrir a porta, se deparando com Felipe.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Roxanne para o loiro.

— Os meninos pediram pra mim vir chamar vocês, a Cath já esta pronta? — Perguntou Felipe recebendo como resposta um aceno de cabeça de Roxanne.

— Vamos descer então. — Falou Roxanne para as meninas que assentiram em resposta, cada uma de uma vez foram descendo para o salão comunal.

Cath foi a ultima a sair do dormitório, pode ver o namorado a olhar de cima a baixo, naquele dia a loira vestia uma roupa simples, um short, uma blusinha e uma rasteirinha, se vestia como se estivesse em sua própria casa.

— Vem cá. — Falou Felipe a puxando para mais perto e enlaçando a cintura da loira para logo em seguida, enquanto sentia o próprio pescoço ser enlaçado pelos braços da loira que logo depois depositou as mãos em cima das costas dele — Dormiu bem? — Perguntou Felipe com a voz baixa, afinal com toda aquela aproximação não se precisava dizer em voz alta.

— Sim e você? — Perguntou Cath calmamente.

— Prefiro estar acordado. — Falou Felipe afastando os cabelos loiros que tampava os ombros e o pescoço.

Cath sentiu o corpo se arrepiar todo ao sentir o loiro beijar seu ombro esquerdo e logo em seguida seu pescoço.

— Descobri seu ponto fraco. — Falou Felipe sorrindo para logo em seguida juntar seus lábios aos dela que antes mesmo de sentir o contato dos lábios já havia fechado os olhos.

O selinho simples durou cerca de um minuto para logo ser aprofundado por Felipe que adentrou a boca da loira, a menina sentiu ser empurrada levemente e logo depois sentiu as costas bater na porta do dormitório que ela acabara de fechar.

Beijavam-se vagarosamente, um aproveitando a presença do outro, Cath passou as mãos pelos ombros largos do loiro que apalpava sua cintura vagarosamente enquanto imprensava seu corpo ao dela, podiam sentir o peito um do outro subir e descer por causa da respiração.

— Quando vocês vão... — Fernando que acabara de subir as escadas se calou tarde demais, o irmão já havia se distanciado da namorada — Desculpem.

— Não tem problema, já estamos descendo. — Falou Felipe para o irmão que assentiu e logo depois sumiu das vistas dos dois.

— Vamos. — Falou Cath pegando a mão do namorado e descendo para o salão comunal — Vamos indo povo, estou morrendo de fome. — Falou Cath saindo do salão comunal com o namorado, enquanto os outros iam mais afastados.

Juntos todos desceram para o grande salão que já estava bem cheio e todos que estavam à mesa tomavam café.

O grande grupo de pessoas do futuro junto das pessoas do presente tiveram uma grande dificuldade em achar um extenso espaço na mesa da Grifinória e assim que acharam se sentaram e começaram a comer.

Não muito tempo depois o costumeiro clarão iluminou todo o salão, muitas pessoas que já estavam acostumadas com aquele acontecimento, nem mesmo viraram em direção da fonte da iluminação para olhar quem havia chegado.

— Bom dia. — Falou Lily para o pai que havia acabado de chegar junto da esposa e de dois pré adolescentes.

Harry (adulto) parecia estar cansado.

— Bom dia. — Falou Harry (adulto) se apertando em um espaço pequeno ao lado da filha.

— Parece estar cansado. — Falou James para o pai.

— Eu estou cansado, não só pareço estar cansado. — Falou Harry (adulto) olhando para o filho mais velho.

— Esta cansado porque? — Perguntou Al.

— Vocês não vão gostar de saber. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Como sabe que eles não vão querer saber? — Perguntou Cath.

— Porque conheço muito bem meus filhos. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros como se fosse obvio.

— Vai contar pra mim né? — Perguntou Lily em voz baixa para o pai que no mesmo instante negou com a cabeça, deixando a menina confusa.

— Vamos garoto. — Falou Harry (adulto) para Harry (adolescente) para logo em seguida se levantar e seguir andando, deixando o moreno mais novo no mesmo lugar, confuso com o que ele havia dito.

— Vai com ele, depois você termina o seu café. — Falou Gina (adulta) para o moreno que assentiu, se levantou e seguiu na mesma direção do mais velho.

Gina (adulta) se sentou ao lado da filha, que como sempre ficara curiosa.

— Filha, entenda uma coisa, seu pai e eu temos nossa privacidade, do mesmo jeito que um dia você e seu namorado também irão ter, e tem certas coisas que um pai não diz a uma filha, ainda mais sento tão jovem como você. — Falou Gina (adulta) para a filha — Então não precisa ficar chateada com ele só porque ele não te contou algo.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Lily olhando logo em seguida para os dois pré adolescentes que ainda estavam em pé, olhando em volta — Vão ficar ai pra sempre? — Perguntou Lily para os dois que sorriram.

— Esses dois são Frank e Alice Longbottom. — Falou Miguel dando um espaço para os dois sentarem.

— Oi, podem me chamar apenas de Lice. — Falou Lice sorrindo meio tímida.

— Ela é tímida assim só na primeira vez que vocês a vêem, depois ela se solta. — Falou Lily sorrindo para a amiga.

— É, ai depois ela se solta mais do que devia. — Falou Frank recebendo um olhar feio da irmã.

— Cala a boca idiota. — Falou Lice olhando ameaçadora para o irmão que sorriu, o menino estava acostumado com o jeito da irmã e por isso sorrio.

— Estão vendo. — Falou Frank.

— Então, cadê o Neville? — Perguntou Lice.

Gina (adolescente) se levantou e olhou a extensa mesa da Grifinória, voltando a se sentar logo em seguida.

— Ele esta quase no fim da mesa. — Falou Gina (adolescente) para Lice que assentiu e logo depois olhou para o irmão.

— Depois a gente fala com ele. — Falou Frank para a irmã que assentiu — Agora vamos tomar café. — Falou Frank.

— Mas Frank a gente tomou café na casa da tia Gina. — Falou Lice para o irmão que deu de ombros.

— Mudando de assunto, o tio Harry não dormiu bem e ainda por cima teve que ir buscar a gente as 5:30 da manhã. — Falou Frank.

— Digamos que ele não dormiu muito. — Falou Gina (adulta) dando de ombros.

— Mas porque meu pai teve que ir buscar vocês? — Perguntou Al confuso.

— Estávamos viajando, papai pediu para o tio Harry ir nos buscar no aeroporto, assim ele não ia precisar voltar com a gente e depois voltar onde a mamãe estava. — Falou Lice.

— E onde vocês estavam mesmo? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Estávamos no México. — Respondeu Frank.

— É legal lá? — Perguntou Elliz.

— É diferente tanto quanto os outros lugares diferentes que já fomos. — Respondeu Lice.

— Eu pensei que seu pai provavelmente os mandaria usando uma chave de um portal. — Falou Teddy olhando para os dois irmãos.

— É que pedimos para vir de avião. — Falou Frank — Sem contar que a ultima vez que usamos a chave de um portal, a Lice quebrou o braço, já que ela caiu de mau jeito. — Falou Frank dando de ombros.

— Agora o grupo esta completo com a chegada de vocês dois. — Falou Vic olhando para os dois.

— Grupo completo? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— É, já que eles são do mesmo ano e estão juntos desde criança, estão sempre juntos. — Falou Rose.

— Mas vocês não ficam todos juntos? — Perguntou Helena olhando para todos os adolescentes do futuro.

— Não ficamos o dia INTEIRO juntos, já que os horários de aulas nos separam. — Falou Fred II dando de ombros.

— Mais convidados? Quem são vocês? — Perguntou Sirius que acabara de chegar — Não tem um espaço para mim não? — Perguntou Sirius procurando um espaço entre as pessoas.

— Espaço para nós né Sirius. — Falou Tonks que acabara de chegar junto de Remo.

— Já volto, não comecem as apresentações sem mim em. — Falou Sirius indo até uma certa parte da mesa da Grifinória e falando com alguns alunos que estavam ali.

— E cadê o resto do povo? — Perguntou Jorge se referindo a própria família.

— Ficaram na sala precisa, tomando café com seus irmãos mais velhos, sem contar que Percy esta ai né, então eu acho que sua mãe esta aproveitando a estadia dele aqui e a volta dela para a família. — Respondeu Tonks.

— Nossa, nem fomos convidados. — Falou Gina (adolescente) olhando para os irmãos que assentiram em concordância.

Minutos depois Sirius voltou, as pessoas sentadas a mesa se apertaram para assim dar espaço para os marotos e Tonks sentarem.

— Pronto, agora podem se apresentar. — Falou Sirius se sentando.

— Meu nome é Alice e esse é meu irmão Frank, mas pode me chamar apenas de Lice. — Falou Lice sorrindo carinhosamente.

— São netos de Alice e Frank Longbottom, se parecem muito com eles. — Falou Remo.

— E vocês são Remo Lupin e Sirius Black, tem fotos de vocês lá em casa, você é a Tonks né? — Perguntou Frank para Tonks que assentiu em resposta.

— Não, nós somos Sirius Black e Remo Lupin. — Falou Sirius deixando Frank confuso.

— Qual a diferença do que eu disse? — Perguntou Frank.

— Você disse o nome dele primeiro, o meu nome tem que vir primeiro já que eu sou o mais importante. — Respondeu Sirius.

— Nossa, eu acho que não existe pessoa mais modesta que você. — Falou Helena para o pai que deu de ombros.

— Porque tem foto nossa na sua casa? — Perguntou Remo nem ligando para o que o amigo havia dito.

— Você quer os nossos autógrafos? — Perguntou Sirius sorrindo largamente.

— Está inspirado hoje em. — Falou Helena para o pai.

— Meu Merlin, esta parecendo sua mãe que ficava implicando com tudo o que eu dizia. — Falou Sirius para Helena que deu de ombros.

— Ela com certeza tinha um motivo para implicar com você. — Falou Helena.

— Ele era bem pior antigamente. — Falou Remo.

— Mudando de assunto, diga logo o porque de ter fotos nossas na sua casa. — Falou Sirius para Lice e Frank.

— Porque vocês estão juntos dos nossos avós nas fotos. — Respondeu Lice.

— Vocês são gêmeos? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Somos, só que eu sou o mais velho. — Falou Frank.

— Pra que tantos amigos gêmeos? — Perguntou Rony.

— Se acostumar com eles é fácil, já que eles são menino e menina, já com o Felipe e o Fernando foi difícil. — Falou Cath dando de ombros.

— Vamos ir para o jardim? — Perguntou Lorcan.

— Vamos. — Falou Roxanne, todos se levantaram e seguiram para o jardim, deixando os mais velhos para trás, já que eles estavam apenas começando a tomar o café.

SALA PRECISA

Estavam todos tomando café quando ouviram a porta ser aberta e por ela entrar Harry (adulto).

— Sente-se Harry, quer tomar café com a gente? — Perguntou Molly servindo um pouco de bacon no prato do marido.

— Já tomei café hoje Molly, obrigado pelo convite. — Falou Harry (adulto) para a ruiva que assentiu.

— Gina veio junto? — Perguntou Arthur.

— Veio, ela esta lá em baixo, trouxemos mais dois adolescentes hoje. — Falou Harry (adulto) se sentando ao lado de Percy — Bom dia. — Falou Harry (adulto) para Carlinhos, Gui e Percy que tomavam café.

— Bom dia. — Falaram os três irmãos.

— Quem veio com vocês? — Perguntou Molly empolgada.

— Frank e Alice Longbottom, são filhos do Neville, eles estavam viajando, tive que ir busca-los. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Então o nome dos filhos dele é o mesmo que os dos pais. — Falou Molly.

— Conheceu os Longbottom? — Perguntou Carlinhos para a mãe que assentiu.

— Sim, a conheci na época da escola, eu era mais velho é claro, quer dizer, continuo sendo mais velha. — Falou Molly.

— Então, o que quer comigo? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) que acabara de chegar no local, o moreno mais novo estava curioso.

— Educação é bom e todo mundo gosta, sabia? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo, o mais novo revirou os olhos de tédio.

— Diz logo. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Eu vou duelar com você. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros, como se o que ele acabará de dizer não tivesse tanta importância.

— Pra que? Duelamos ontem, quer dizer, eu duelei com uma estatua, mas é quase a mesma coisa que duelar com uma pessoa de carne e osso. — Falou Harry (adolescente) dando de ombros.

— Duelar com uma estatua é diferente de duelar contra mim. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Não me lembro de você sendo assim. — Falou Carlinhos olhando para Harry (adulto).

— Assim como? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) confuso.

— Talvez humilde. — Falou Percy sarcastico, recebendo por uma fração de tempo o olhar de seus irmãos e de seus pais.

— Eu não estava querendo me exiber. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Então porque quer que ele duele com você? Já não foi o suficiente ele ter duelado com a estatua ontem? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— É só que eu estive pensando e constatei que o modo que eu usei para aprender a duelar não será a mesma forma que ele vai usar. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Sem contar que eu acho melhor mesmo você saber duelar a ponto de você conseguir se proteger de Voldemort. A não ser que vocês queiram deixá-lo praticar igual eu pratiquei, quando tinha 17 a 18 anos. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— É, ele tem razão, seria melhor mesmo você saber se proteger. — Falou Arthur olhando para Harry (adolescente).

— Eu não preciso dizer o que vai acontecer e nem o que você precisa fazer. — Falou Harry (adulto) olhando para sua própria imagem aos 15 anos, o mesmo apenas assentiu, mesmo sabendo que não iria morrer de verdade, sentia um certo medo.

— Vocês querem usar a sala? — Perguntou Molly.

— Seria melhor, ao menos saberemos que não irá machucar ninguém. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Então meninos terminem logo o café. — Falou Molly para os filhos mais velhos.

— Não precisam ter pressa, podemos esperar. — Falou Harry (adolescente) podendo ver o mais velho assentiu em concordância ao seu lado.

— Bom, eu vou indo. — Falou Arthur se levantando.

— Onde vai? — Perguntou Percy para o pai.

— Trabalhar né, o Ministro me pediu um relatório sobre o dia do ataque. — Falou Arthur — Desejo a vocês um bom dia e bom treinamento para você Harry. — Falou Arthur se despedindo da mulher e saindo da cozinha,

— Obrigado Sr. Weasley. — Falou Harry (adolescente) alto o suficiente para Arthur escutar.

— Eu também tenho que ir trabalhar, vou dar aula para Fleur, eu acho que chegarei antes do jantar. — Falou Gui se levantando também.

— E quando você vai me apresentar sua namorada? —Perguntou Molly deixando o filho mais velho vermelho de vergonha.

— Mãe, eu não estou namorando com ela. — Falou Gui.

— Ainda não. — Falou Carlinhos e Percy juntos e sorrindo para o irmão mais velho que olhava para os dois com raiva.

— Engraçadinhos. — Falou Gui para os dois que sorriram — Eu vou indo, um bom dia para vocês. — Falou Gui saindo da cozinha.

— Você também vai trabalhar? — Perguntou Carlinhos para Percy que negou com a cabeça.

— Não, estou de folga hoje. — Respondeu Percy.

— Ótimo, vamos lá para fora, já terminou? — Perguntou Carlinhos para o irmão que assentiu — Mãe, você vai vir com a gente? — Perguntou Carlinhos para Molly.

— Não, eu ainda tenho que arrumar essa bagunça. — Respondeu Molly.

— Molly essa louça vai sumir na hora que eu imaginar outro lugar, não precisa arrumar isso. — Falou Harry (adulto) para Molly que parou para pensar por um momento.

— Tudo bem. — Falou Molly dando as costas para a pia cheia de louça suja — Boa sorte a vocês. — Falou Molly saindo definitivamente.

— Esta com a varinha ai? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para o adolescente que assentiu e pegou a varinha que estava no bolso — Ótimo, vamos começar. — Falou Harry (adulto) saindo da cozinha sendo seguido pelo mais novo.

— E como iremos fazer? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Vai ser simples, iremos praticar algo que você só aprenderia ano que vem, depois começamos a duelar. — Falou Harry (adulto) ficando no centro da sala onde continha varios lugares para se sentar como poltronas fofas e sofás com varios lugares.

Em segundos tudo aquilo sumiu, até mesmo a escada que levaria aos quartos sumiu junto da porta da cozinha.

— E o que é isso que iremos praticar? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) curioso.

— Iremos praticar feitiços não verbais. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) para o mais jovem.

— Você não espera que eu tenha sucesso com isso na primeira tentativa né? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) como se afirmasse que ele não conseguiria, pelo menos não tão cedo.

— Você não tem escolha, tem que conseguir fazer tudo o que eu ensinar. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Não pode fracassar, você só pode ser morto por vontade própria e uma única vez.

— Você sabe que esta praticamente me pressionando né? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) como se fosse obvio.

— Vamos começar, normalmente a varinha decora o feitiço que você vai usar apenas pelo movimento que você faz ao executa-lo. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o mais jovem que apenas ouvia — É normal nas primeiras tentativas dizer a palavra, comece com o Expelliarmus. — Falou Harry (adulto) erguendo a mão que segurava a varinha um pouco abaixo do peito.

Harry (adolescente) levantou a varinha e começou a pensar no feitiço, fez o movimento de costume algumas vezes e não conseguiu.

— Vamos fazer diferente. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Você sabe produzir o feitiço protego? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para o menino que assentiu.

— Mas eu não sei fazer sem dizer a palavra. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Tudo bem, irei mandar um feitiço estuporante, qualquer coisa, se você não conseguir produzir o feitiço sem dizer a palavra você será lançado nas almofadas. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Que almofada? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) confuso.

— Aquelas almofadas. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) apontando para um monte de almofadas que aparentavam ser bem fofas.

— Porque você não chama as pessoas que me odeiam e pedem para eles me atacar? Pelo menos assim alguém ficaria feliz. — Falou Harry (adolescente) que não gostara nada da idéia de ser estuporado.

— Não precisa ficar com medo, irei calcular a potencia do feitiço. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— E da para fazer isso? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) confuso, nunca ouvira falar daquilo.

— É preciso ter concentração, mas da para se fazer isso. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Você usa esse metodo quando está duelando com a Gina? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

— Sim, só não vai contar pra ela, se não ela vai querer duelar de novo. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Acha que eu sou igual ao Rony que nem se importa em duelar com a esposa?

— O Rony nem se importa em duelar com a Hermione? — Perguntou Harry confuso, o amigo sempre foi protetor.

— Não, afinal o jeito deles duelar é diferente, a Hermione sempre leva as coisas a sério e ele sempre leva na brincadeira, por isso sempre consegue ganhar sem machuca-la, já comigo e com a Gina é diferente, ela também leva as coisas a sério, eu até tento ganhar sem usar feitiços que podem machuca-la, mas nunca dá certo. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Como na hora em que você fez aparecer um patrono atras dela ontem, na hora em que estavam duelando, só que ela percebeu. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Exatamente, se ela não tivesse percebido, eu poderia ter conseguido fazer ela se distrair, quem sabe dar uma leve rasteira nela e conseguir desarma-la. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Porque você usa o patrono pra tudo? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Porque ele não tem mais utilidade para mim no futuro, apenas para mandar recados e tal, já que os Dementadores foram extintos a muito tempo. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Me diz ai para que coisas você usa o Patrono. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Para varias coisas, varias vezes enquanto eu estava duelando aparecem animais, ou seja, animagos então enquanto eu duelo com a pessoa ele luta contra o animal, ou se não, quando duas pessoas proximas de mim estão em perigo e eu sou apenas uma pessoa, eu o mando para um lugar me representar ou seja proteger a pessoa enquanto eu vou ajudar a outra. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Como consegue fazer isso? Acha que eu conseguiria? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Não, ainda não, eu apenas consegui fazer isso depois que consegui conjurar patronos diferentes, é como se eles tivessem criado vida, ou se não é como se cada um deles tivessem a personalidade de uma pessoa em especial. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— E quem seria essas pessoas especiais? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— O cervo é claro que é James Potter, o meu pai não meu filho, o cavalo o da Gina, meio obvio né já que o dela também é um cavalo e o tigre a minha propria personalidade. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— Onde você consegue aprender tudo essas coisas, eu não me lembro do Prof. Lupin falando da possibilidade de eu conseguir fazer essas coisas, ou de alguma pessoa que pode conseguir. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Acontece que essas coisas não foram publicadas ao mundo, eu já vi varios livros de feitiços aperfeiçoados, ou sejá, a pessoa pega um feitiço e consegua o deixar evoluido. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Onde conseguiu esses livros então, se disse que eles não foram publicados. — Falou Harry (adolescente) como sempre curioso.

— O fato é que esses livros pertencem a nossa familia, ele foi escrito pelo nosso avô Charles Potter, eu na sua idade também não sabia desses tais livros, mas os descobri quando fui ao meu verdadeiro cofre do Gringotes, o cofre onde fica as coisas materias, não apenas o dinheiro, por exemplo albuns de fotos, joias da familia, enfeites de casa banhados a ouro, eu nunca usei isso, nem pensei em tirar do cofre e lá também tinha os livros, sem contar diarios dos nossos pais. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Diarios? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) confuso.

— Sim, James e Lily Potter sabiam que iriam morrer e por isso resolveram escrever um diario com suas proprias palavras contando os melhores dias da vida deles, eles também deixaram lembranças, mas as vezes os diarios são melhores, já que conta o que eles sentiram no momento em que tudo aconteceu, ou sejá, nos melhores momentos da vida deles. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— E quando eu vou poder ver isso? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Só quando você completar 17 anos mesmo, o Sirius não pode dar permissão para você abrir, já que ele não é da familia, digo, ele não é seu pai e a única pessoa que tem permissão para entrar lá é você, só que só depois dos 17 anos, antes disso você só tem acesso ao dinheiro. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) — Bom, vamos deixar isso de lado e vamos logo ao que interessa, como eu já disse é normal você dizer a palavra sem perceber, é como se fosse instinto, mas tente não dizer, tente pensar que esta acontecendo de verdade.

— Engraçado, eu serei atingido de verdade. — Falou Harry (adolescente) revirando os olhos.

— Como eu já disse, não precisa ficar preocupado. — Falou Harry (adulto) ficando a alguns metros de distancia e mirando a varinha entre o peito e a barriga do mais jovem, viu o menino levantar a varinha — Estupefaça. — Falou Harry (adulto) alguns minutos depois de ficar observando o moreno mais jovem com a varinha de frente para o corpo.

Harry (adolescente) ficou parado, como se estivesse vendo o feitiço de cor vermelha vir em camera lenta, a cada centimetro que o feitiço avançava a palavra Protego passava por sua mente varias e varias vezes, tentou mexer a mão varias vezes para ver se o feitiço se formava em sua frente, mas não aconteceu nada.

— _PROTEGO. _— Gritou Harry (adolescente) por ultimo ao ver que não conseguiria, no momento em que gritou o feitiço estava perto e por sorte o escudo se formou a sua frente o salvando de uma desconfortavel sensação, tudo bem que tinha algumas almofadas ali, mas isso não significava que ele não iria sentir dor e por isso querer ser atingido.

— Tudo bem, vamos fazer diferente, irei lançar varios feitiços de uma vez e... — Falou Harry (adulto) não pode terminar, já que o menino ao escutar aquilo entrou em panico.

— O QUE? VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO? — Gritou Harry (adolescente).

— Espera eu terminar de falar né, então eu lançarei varios feitiços de uma vez, tente se esquivar e caso você ver que não consegue tente usar o feitiço sem dizer a palavra. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Mas fique esperto, lançarei varios feitiços de uma vez perto do seu corpo.

— Porque você usou a palavra? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) confuso.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Você usou a palavra ao executar o feitiço contra mim. — Explicou Harry (adolescente).

— Há tá, é porque eu usei uma única vez, quando se usa uma vez não tem problema, o ruim é quando você vai usar varias e varias vezes e vai ter que ficar falar _estupefaça estupefaça estupefaça. _— Explicou Harry (adulto) — Vamos lá. — Falou Harry (adulto) fazendo o mesmo procedimento de antes, ficou alguns minutos apenas olhando sua versão mais jovem, como se desse tempo para ele se preparar.

O moreno mais novo ficou apenas olhando até que viu o adulto mexer o pulso levemente e com isso ele produziu apenas um feitiço e para seu azar ele começou a fazer movimentos mais bruscos lançando mais e mais feitiços, Hrary (adolescente) sentiu um feitiço passar a alguns centimetros de sua cintura e outro ia em direção do seu peito se ele não tivesse dado um passo para o lado, depois de ter que se mover uma vez teve que se mover varias e varias vezes, por causa de um dos feitiços ele teve que abaixar a cabeça, ficando meio que distraido de onde proximos feitiços poderia o atingir, ao levantar a cabeça viu a luz vermelha perto de si e como se fosse por instinto a palavra _PROTEGO _passou por sua cabeça e assim ele levantou a mão, sem perceber que ainda nem havia dito a palavra e para sua sorte o escudo se formou em sua frente o salvando mais uma vez. Harry (adulto) vendo que o menino havia conseguido parou de executar os feitiços.

— Ótimo, pelo menos se proteger você consegue, agora precisa saber atacar. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Eu só consegui uma vez até agora e você já quer que eu tente usar outro metodo? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Se você conseguir atacar, ai sim poderemos duelar de verdade, quer algumas dicas de feitiços? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para o mais jovem que assentiu — Tudo bem, tem o Estupefaça que é obvio, se você quiser deixar a pessoa inconciente pode usar Estupore, mas ai para acordar a pessoa use Ennervate, Reducto também se quiser. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Mas eu vou ter que te atacar? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Sim, será como se fosse um duelo, você irá me atacar para tentar usar os feitiços de ataque não verbalmente, eu irei revidar para você aproveitar e treinar o _protego _não verbalmente, como quase agora. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Tá bom. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

Os dois posicionaram as varinhas em punho, ficaram em silencio, esperando que algum dos dois se manifestassem, Harry (adulto) percebeu que o mais jovem não se manifestaria por isso resolveu lançar o primeiro feitiço, e foi o que ele fez, não verbalmente ele lançou o Estupefaça executando o feitiço varias e varias vezes, escutou o mais jovem gritar o feitiço escudo sendo protegido.

— Tente sair do lugar para conseguir espaço para atacar. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o mais jovem.

Harry (adolescente) ficou esperando um espaço de tempo entre um feitiço e outro e quando achou saiu do local, enquanto os feitiços iam em direção de onde ele estava ele começou a pensar em qual feitiço ele usaria.

— Reducto. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Jogue varios feitiços de uma vez para ganhar tempo e não dar tempo para a pessoa lhe atacar. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o mais novo que logo o fez.

— _Estupefaça, estupefaça, estupefaça. — _Falava Harry em voz alta varias e varias vezes até que ao desviar de mais um feitiço executou o feitiço antes que pudesse dizer a palavra e assim o começou a executar varias e varias vezes sem precisar dizer a palavra.

— Chega. — Falou Harry (adulto) de repente, no mesmo momento o mais novo parou, achando que algo tivesse acontecido — Foi bom, já consegue se proteger e atacar sem dizer a palavra, vamos continuar? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para o mais jovem que assentiu — Não dá para se melhorar em defesa apenas com a teoria, tem que usar a pratica, use feitiços mais diferentes, tente não apenas desarmar seu oponente, mas também deixa-lo desacordado para não correr o risco dele poder revidar. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Tudo bem. — Falou Harry (adolescente) se preparando para começar a duelar e assim passaram um bom tempo ali, apenas duelando, Harry (adolescente) começara a pensar que as dicas que estava recebendo naquele dia estava começando a mudar completamente no seu modo de duelar, e mudando para melhor, é claro que nada se comparava a ajuda que havia recebido de Remo Lupin.

JARDIM

Estavam todos sentados em baixo de uma arvore no meio do imenso jardim de Hogwarts, Lily falava sobre os outros livros que contavam a história de seu pai, Gina (adulta) achava até engraçado o modo como a filha falava do pai, com os olhinhos brilhando, como se ela estivesse contando uma história que havia ouvido antes de dormir, uma criança que gosta de uma história e quer compartilhar com seus amigos.

— Mas quem escreveu esses livros? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— Uma amiga da família, ela é escritora, a conhecemos em um dos jogos de Quadribol, ela não é sangue puro, é uma nascida trouxa e como todo nascido trouxa ela quis saber da história do Harry. — Respondeu Gina (adulta).

— E qual a diferença dela para as outras pessoas? — Perguntou Gina (adolescente) já que achar uma pessoa que estivesse curiosa sobre Harry era uma coisa tão fácil quanto diferenciar um trouxa de um bruxo.

— Ela queria saber a verdade, nos disse uma vez, que preferia esperar a oportunidade de perguntar ao Harry do que ir até um livro e ver o que diziam sobre ele, já que muitas vezes o que estava no livro era mentira. — Falou Gina (adulta) — E então ela começou a trabalhar no Ministério, junto comigo no Profeta Diário, um tempo depois ela pediu ao Harry a oportunidade de mostrar ao mundo a verdade do que aconteceu com ele, e ele é claro aceitou.

— Mas, o livro é tão cheio de detalhes, não são detalhes que se possa contar, como em uma batalha, no livro tem muitos detalhes do lugar em que estão, e eu penso que o Harry não teria tempo de ficar olhando em volta, para guardar os detalhes para si, para assim poder passar para ela. — Falou Hermione.

— Você tem razão, por isso ele também decidiu mostrar a ela, ele mostrou a ela as lembranças e assim ela pode colocar os detalhes e todo o resto. — Explicou Gina (adulta).

— É muito bem escrito, em minha opinião. — Falou Hermione.

— Sim, mas foi escrito duas versões do livro, um contendo as informações verdadeiras, por exemplo a localização do Largo Grimmauld e a Passagem 9 ¾ . — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Porque? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Porque os livros também foram lançados no mundo trouxa. — Respondeu Gina (adulta) surpreendendo a todos ali.

— Como é? Ficaram loucos? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Não, Harry começou a pensar, não teria problema algum se o mundo trouxa soubesse, afinal seria apenas mais uma história de fantasia, mas é claro que a localização dos lugares tiveram que ser trocadas por lugares falsos, se não é claro que algumas crianças que leriam o livro iria para lá. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— E como foi a publicação dos livros? Imagino que fez muito sucesso em Londres. — Falou Arthur.

— Foi mais do que Harry pode imaginar, o livro cativou o mundo inteiro, começou a aparecer fãs de tudo quanto é lugar, já vimos até mesmo pessoas trouxas vestidas com casacos, camisas e tantas outras coisas apenas com o emblema de Hogwarts, digamos que foi impressionante. — Falou Gina (adulta) — E então começamos a ouvir histórias de pessoas que começaram a perceber de pessoas indo para a estação de King's Cross da mesma maneira que nos livros, mas ai as pessoas mesmo nos ajudaram, elas começaram a pensar que eram apenas fãs. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— O Harry nem deve ter ganhado dinheiro. — Falou Helena.

— Bom, digamos que deu um bom lucro, é claro que ele foi dividido, entre a nossa grande amiga e o Harry, o dinheiro que seu pai arrecadou digamos que já não é nosso, já tínhamos o suficiente para nós sobrevivermos por anos e até décadas, então ele decidiu doar, para o mundo trouxa mesmo, algumas instituições que digamos que precisava da nossa atenção. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Mas tia Gina, não se esqueça que com apenas a metade do lucro dos livros a sua amiga quase se transformou em uma das mulheres mais ricas do mundo. — Falou Vic para a ruiva que assentiu.

— São quantos livros mesmo? — Perguntou Jorge.

— São sete. — Falou Teddy.

— E vocês ficaram famosos, ficaram conhecidos como os gêmeos favoritos do mundo inteiro. — Falou Roxanne rindo ao ver os gêmeos se levantarem e começarem a fazer uma dancinha da vitória.

— Vocês não viram nada, esperem um minuto aqui que eu vou buscar meu notebook. — Falou Al se levantando e saindo correndo em direção ao castelo, deixando os gêmeos curiosos.

— Será que ele vai mostrar o quanto vocês são famosos? — Perguntou Rony para os irmãos gêmeos.

— Não fale assim Rony, esta nos deixando encabulado. — Falou Fred fingindo estar com vergonha.

Todos riram de Fred que fazia cara de inocente e ao mesmo tempo encabulado, como um menininho quando pequeno que recebe o elogio de uma menina bonita, um tempo depois Al voltou com seu notebook e junto com uma mochila, abriu a mochila e tirou um moden o instalando depois no notebook.

— Até que aqui tem sinal em. — Falou Lily olhando o irmão mexer no notebook.

— Pra você ver, tem lugar no centro de Londres que é horrível e aqui no meio do nada é muito bom, ainda mais em 1995, quero ver um gênio conseguir explicar isso. — Falou Al sorrindo — Venham dar uma olhada. — Falou Al para os gêmeos que se sentaram — Vamos pesquisar aqui, só pra deixar claro, Internet é como se fosse um local onde as pessoas divulgam as coisas, é como se fosse um jornal, só que desse jeito, não precisa pagar para colocar qualquer coisa aqui, se você quiser fazer uma pagina de um assunto insignificantes você pode fazer, não tem importancia, é um lugar onde as pessoas tem liberdade para divulgar suas opiniões, no caso de vocês é sobre personagens da literatura que na verdade eles pensam ser fictícios, vamos pesquisar _os gêmeos mais engraçados do mundo. _— Falou Al apertando enter, logo em seguida apareceu varias opções de sites que falavam sobre gêmeos engraçados — Olha só, tem milhares de opções sendo que a quinta opção fala de vocês dois. — Falou Al apontando para a quinta opção.

— E como você sabe que esta falando de nós? — Perguntou Jorge duvidando.

Al riu e clicou na opção, assim que abriu a pagina ele começou a ler.

— _Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge Weasley tiveram suas primeiras aparições em Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, como os irmãos de Carlinhos, Gui, Percy, Rony e Gina Weasley, descritos como os irmãos mais brincalhões, os humorísticos da série de J.K Rowling. — _Leu Al em voz alta.

— Série? — Perguntou Jorge confuso.

— Sim, como havíamos dito, as pessoas pensam que isso nunca aconteceu, pensam que Harry Potter não existe, que é uma pessoa inventada. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Legal, somos famosos. — Falou Fred para o irmão, os dois bateram as mãos em forma de comemoração.

— É porque vocês ainda não viram desenhos que algumas fãs fizeram de vocês, espera ai que eu já mostro pra vocês. — Falou Al fazendo o mesmo procedimento que antes — Olha só. — Falou Al colocando a imagem em tamanho original.

— Somos nós levando um vaso sanitário para o Harry na enfermaria. — Falou Jorge gargalhando alto.

— Eu não entendi essa. — Falou Fred apontando para um outro desenho diferente.

— No caso, esse ruivo é o Jorge com o Fred II no colo e esse aqui sem cor é o seu fantasma que aparece para o Fred, ai no caso o Jorge fica confuso ao ver o filho brincando com o nada. — Explicou Al não sabendo quais palavras usar para explicar aquilo.

— Olha essa, somos nós assustando o Rony com uma aranha. — Falou Fred rindo de um outro desenho.

— Isso porque vocês não viram os outros, tem tantos, alguns que vocês nem devem ver, os piores são os que fazem de você e do papai, né mamãe. — Falou James olhando a mãe que assentiu revirando os olhos logo em seguida.

— Nem queiram ver, mas tem alguns que até ficam bonito. — Falou Gina (adulta).

(Autora aqui: Gente, sobre eles aparecerem em quinto lugar é verdade em, eu decidi juntar um pouquinho, não sei se vocês vão gostar, mas espero que sim, e eu mesma fiz uma pesquisa no Google pra ver se aparecia os nossos maravilhosos Gêmeos Weasley)

— Estranho. — Falou Harry quando Edwiges pousou a sua frente segurando um jornal no bico — Esta um pouco tarde para você trazer jornal, não acha? — Perguntou Harry pegando o jornal e começando a ler.

— Ela não é a única que esta fazendo isso, olha o tanto, deve ter acontecido algo de muito importante para as corujas estarem entregando jornais a essa hora. — Falou Hermione.

— Com certeza, houve uma fuga de Azkaban. — Falou Harry lendo a manchete.

— Quem fugiu? — Perguntou Rony.

— Todos que foram presos pelo seqüestro de vocês, os adolescentes e Umbridge. — Falou Harry olhando para Lily, Hugo e Miguel.

— Mas para fazerem isso eles precisariam de ajuda, não conseguiriam sozinhos. — Falou Jorge.

— Eu sei quem os pode ter ajudado, só precisamos saber para que ele os libertaria. — Falou Gina (adulta) se levantando — Acho que já tenho uma resposta, Voldemort quer saber o que esta acontecendo, e o que melhor que pegar as resposta direto das pessoas que estavam entre vocês, vão para o salão comunal, Lily passe na sala precisa e mande seu pai ir me encontrar no escritório de Dumbledore. — Falou Gina (adulta) deixando todos para trás, seguindo em direção do castelo.

— Vamos logo gente. — Falou Lorcan.

E assim todos se levantaram e seguiram para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

MAIS TARDE

Harry (adolescente) estava em seu próprio dormitório quando sentiu sua cicatriz arder violentamente, não tendo força nas próprias pernas se deixou caiu em cima de uma cama qualquer, de repente ele não se via mais no confortável dormitório, estava em um lugar mau iluminado, andava em círculos, em volta de uma pessoa caída no chão.

— Não vou pega-la. — Falou a pessoa caída de bruços, os cabelos bagunçados que iam até os ombros.

— Vou fazer que a pegue. — Falou Voldemort erguendo a varinha e apontando diretamente para a pessoa — Crucio. — Falou Voldemort, no mesmo momento a pessoa gritou fazendo com que o barulho ecoasse por toda a sala que aparentava ser extensa e escura, no momento em que o efeito torturante se acabou a pessoa levantou o rosto e ao ver quem era, Harry sentiu o medo passar por seu corpo e assim ele voltou a se ver no dormitório masculino.

— Sirius. — Falou Harry se levantando e cambaleando um pouco antes de descer correndo para o salão comunal — Alguém viu o Sirius? — Perguntou Harry ao se deparar com todos seus amigos espalhados pelos sofás no local.

— Não, a ultima coisa que ele disse para nós antes de sumir era que Dumbledore queria que ele fizesse algo. — Falou Helena que estava ao lado de Carlinhos.

— Harry, o que aconteceu? Porque você esta suado? — Perguntou Gina para o namorado que ficou confuso e depois olhou para si próprio percebendo que sua camisa estava molhada de suor.

— A quanto tempo ele saiu? — Perguntou Harry olhando para Helena que logo respondeu.

— Vish, já faz um bom tempo em. — Respondeu Helena.

Antes que Gina pudesse perguntar mais uma vez Harry já havia saído correndo.

— O que esta acontecendo com ele? — Perguntou Rony.

— Não sei, mas vou atrás dele descobrir. — Falou Gina saindo correndo na mesma direção.

— Bom, se ele estava atrás do Sirius e sabe que ele pode estar no escritório de Dumbledore é meio obvio que ele esta indo para lá, vamos ir junto, pode ter acontecido algo. — Falou Hermione se levantando e indo pela mesma direção acompanhada do namorado.

SALA DO DIRETOR (MINUTOS ANTES)

— Eu acho que Voldemort esta planejando alguma coisa. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Você ainda acha? É claro que ele esta pronto para fazer algo, Dumbledore vocês não tem tanto tempo, temos que estar prontos para quando ele dar o primeiro passo. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Porque temos que esperar que ele avance? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.

— Porque não sabemos onde ele esta para podermos ir até lá. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) como se fosse obvio — Foi a mesma coisa na minha época.

— Mas se você já sabe o que vai acontecer, sabe onde ele esta. — Falou Tonks — Não sabe? — Perguntou novamente ao ver que ele na verdade não sabia.

— Não, não sei, única coisa que eu posso dizer é que tudo vai acontecer no Ministério, já que o que ele quer esta lá. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Gina tem razão, não podemos esperar dar ao luxo de você sentir vontade para destruir essa Horcrux, é a única que falta, digo a única que esta nas nossas mãos.

— Só iremos avançar com o propósito de acabar com as duas ultimas Horcrux e acabar com ele por completo, porque se ele perceber das Horcrux, que a maioria delas estão destruídas, ele não vai se colocar de frente com vocês sem ter um plano grande, e até lá ele já conseguiu reforço de tudo quanto é lugar e de todas as espécies. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Vocês tem a chance de o ver essa noite. — Falou Snape entrando de repente no escritório.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Ele antecipou o ataque para essa noite, houve uma reunião ontem. — Respondeu Snape — E analisando a ultima fuga, não tendo resposta de mim sobre as duvidas dele imagino que ele pense que vai conseguir alguma de Umbridge, só por isso mesmo ele a tiraria de lá. — Falou Snape.

De repente mais uma vez entrou pela porta Harry (adolescente), o mesmo estava muito ofegante, aparentava ter corrido o castelo inteiro, olhou as pessoas dentro do escritório e assim que viu Sirius se deixou cair no chão, aliviado.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Remo ajudando o menino a se sentar na poltrona vaga de frente a Dumbledore, todos os mais velhos que estavam no local antes estavam em pé, e mais uma vez de um minuto para o outro todos os adolescentes entraram no escritório, olhando para Harry (adolescente) confusos.

— Espera eu recuperar... o fôlego. — Falou Harry (adolescente) respirando com um pouco de dificuldade.

Todos ficaram em silencio, esperando que ele recuperasse o fôlego, minutos depois ele voltou a falar, com a respiração calma.

— Quase agora minha cicatriz ardeu e eu meio que sai do castelo, sabe, como se estivesse sido tele transportado pata outro lugar. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— E o que você viu? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Eu estava em um lugar escuro... — Gina (adulta) interrompeu o mais jovem que olhou meio bravo para ele.

— Ta, é possível que você estivesse no Ministério, o que você viu? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) para o moreno mais jovem que respondeu logo.

— Eu já ia falar né. — Falou Harry (adolescente) olhando para Gina (adulta) — Então, eu vi o Sirius, sendo... torturado, por isso vim aqui ver se ele estava aqui. — Falou Harry (adolescente) passando a mão nos cabelos negros desalinhados.

— Pelo jeito a batalhe no Ministério vai ter que ser hoje mesmo. — Falou Tonks.

— Vocês não vão. — Falou Gina (adulta) olhando para todos, no mesmo momento em que Remo falou para Tonks.

— É, você não vai. — Falou Remo para a namorada que olhou indignada para ele.

— Porque não? — Perguntaram Sirius e Tonks ao mesmo tempo, a mulher perguntando a Remo enquanto Sirius perguntava para Gina (adulta).

— Se não vamos ir, quem vai? — Perguntou Sirius olhando para Harry (adulto).

— Nós vamos. — Respondeu Gina (adulta).

— Vocês dois? Duvido que vocês dois sozinhos consigam ganhar contra cinco deles. — Falou Sirius rindo.

— É Sirius, não ta vendo, vai nós dois sozinhos. — Falou Harry (adulto) sarcástico — Tenho que chamar o povo ainda né, eu até posso ser rápido mas nem tanto assim. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Vai trazer pessoas que não são confiáveis para o passado? Tem certeza disso? — Perguntou Remo para Harry (adulto).

— São pessoas que podemos confiar sim, pessoas treinadas para fazer isso. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— Vai chamar sua equipe? O que significa que eu estou no plano. — Falou Teddy sorrindo.

— Todos da minha equipe vão, menos você. — Falou Harry (adulto) deixando o afilhado indignado com o que acabara de ouvir.

— Porque eu não vou? Porque todo mundo pode ir menos eu? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Você não é todo mundo e pelo que eu me lembre sua esposa esta grávida. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) como se fosse obvio.

— Ta, sua equipe é constituída por nove pessoas, acha que é o suficiente? — Perguntou Vic para o tio que logo explicou.

— Tem a equipe da sua tia Helena e do Rony, já é bem favorável para a gente, essas pessoas. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— É pode até lhe ajudar, mas não é o suficiente, tem muito mais comensais da morte. — Falou Snape.

— Tem meus irmãos, o meu antigo time, Angelina também pode pedir ajuda para o antigo time dela também e temos Astória e Draco. — Falou Gina (adulta) olhando para o marido.

— Precisa de mais? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) a Snape que negou com a cabeça — Você esqueceu de Luna e Neville.

— Há é, mas eu não sei muito bem se eles podem vir, Neville já voltou de viagem, mas ele pode estar ocupado ajudando Ana no bar e Luna eu sei que não perderia isso por nada. — Falou Gina (adulta) — Só não sei se o marido dela vai vir, Luna tem a mania de deixá-lo fora dos assuntos que envolvem mais ou menos a Armada.

— Vai demorar um bocado para você os achar e traze-los para cá, vai precisar de muita magia para fazer apenas uma viagem, terá que fazer varias. — Falou Teddy para o padrinho.

— Isso não é problema. — Falou Harry (adulto) pegando a varinha e fazendo um movimento com o braço de cima a baixo, nem parecia que ele estava executando um feitiço até começar a aparecer algo que se semelhava a uma porta a uma parede de cor clara e de uma hora para outra os patronos de Harry (adulto) apareceu, atravessando o portal.

— O que tem do outro lado? — Perguntou Dumbledore.

— Minha casa. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— É sério, deixa eu ver. — Falou Gina (adolescente), ainda que alguém a segurasse ela tinha atravessado o portal e depois voltado — Muito bonita. — Falou Gina (adolescente) sorrindo enquanto a mãe a olhava como se a desaprovasse daquele ato.

— Obrigado, sabe porque foi eu que escolhi cada um dos moveis. — Falou Gina (adolescente).

— Mas foi eu que sofri para os colocar no lugar que você queria. — Falou Harry (adulto) falando como se ele tivesse sofrido muito para fazer aquilo.

— Harry, você só usou magia então nem reclama. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Pra que os patronos? — Perguntou Al.

— Para avisar a seu tio Rony e suas tias Helena e Angelina que juntem a turminha deles. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) — Vamos, já voltamos. — Falou Harry (adulto) pegando a mão da esposa e a puxando para fora do escritório, segundos depois o portal sumiu.

— Eu não entendi, então tudo vai ficar nas costas dele? E o que vamos fazer? Ficar parados olhando? — Perguntou Sirius para todos que se olharam — Eu não estou gostando dessa idéia e podem apostar que eu vou fazer alguma coisa.

— Aproveita e morre por lá do mesmo jeito que aconteceu no quinto ano do meu pai, ai tudo será em vão. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Eu não vou morrer. — Falou Sirius.

— É só ficar longe de Bellatriz. — Falou Lorcan.

— Eu acho que vai ser um pouco difícil de Bellatriz chegar perto de você, tem tanta gente do futuro que não gosta dela que eu acho que é capaz de todos irem atrás dela para matá-la. — Falou Scorpius.

— Será uma bela caçada. — Falou Al deixando todos para trás na companhia da namorada.

— Bem que eu gostaria de participar. — Falou James.

— Eu também. — Falou Teddy.

— Você também não tem um grupo? — Perguntou Lily para ele que assentiu.

— Porque não os chama? — Perguntou Lysa.

— São de outro departamento e eles não gostam muito de receber ordem de gente estranha, mesmo sendo de Harry Potter. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros e saindo na companhia da esposa.

— O que será que seu pai foi fazer? — Perguntou Dumbledore para Lily que meneou com a cabeça como resposta.

— Eu tenho certeza que ele estava planejando algo que os ajudasse, enquanto vocês pensam que ele esta quieto, ele esta pensando em varias e varias idéias, mas as vezes para isso ele precise de algo. — Falou Teddy que acabara de voltar.

— Mas o que pode ser? — Perguntou Molly que até agora estava quieta.

— Algo que ele não precise ir até o futuro e pegue. — Respondeu Teddy.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Dumbledore confuso.

— Ele _algo_ que ele vá pegar, irá os ajudar e ele não vai precisar esperar que algo aconteça para ele poder ir pegar, ou seja, essa tal coisa já esta aqui. — Falou Teddy dando as costas definitivamente.

— Algo que possa estar aqui no castelo? — Perguntou Rony.

— E algo que possa nos ajudar. — Falou Hermione.

— O que temos que fazer para ganhar a batalha? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Precisamos destruir as ultimas Horcrux e Voldemort. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Ta, Voldemort vai ficar para o final e eu não sei de algo que esteja aqui no castelo que nos ajude a destruí-lo. — Falou Tonks.

— Precisamos de coisas para matar a cobra, seria bom se varias pessoas tivesse algum objeto que possa matá-la, assim caso qualquer um de nós a ache a mate. — Falou Sirius.

— Ele foi atrás das presas de basílisco. — Falou Rony de repente.

— E levou a minha mãe, as vezes eu tenho uma raiva do meu pai. — Falou James.

— James, a mamãe é bem adulta, não é uma menininha de 11 anos. — Falou Lily.

— Diferente de você. — Falou James também deixando todos para trás, a irmã foi atrás dele e todos puderam os escutar discutindo enquanto desciam as escadas.

BANHEIRO DA MURTA QUE GEME

— Achei que você não soubesse mais falar língua de cobra. — Falou Gina (adulta) quando o marido e ela havia acabado de parar de frente com as pias do banheiro da murta que geme.

— E eu não falo mais, só sei imitar mesmo, igual ao Rony. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— O que vamos fazer lá embaixo? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) que não estava com a menor vontade de ir até lá.

— Pegar presas do basilisco. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— Pra que? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) confusa.

— Bom, eu estava imaginando e irão varias pessoas com a gente, as quero em duplas e cada uma das duplas irá estar com um dente, caso alguma dela as ache quero que tentem matar a cobra, será mais fácil do que mandar apenas uma pessoa atrás dela. — Explicou Harry (adulto).

— Eu fico imaginando que fará uma dupla comigo. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Estarei de olho em você Senhorita. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando um passo a frente, enquanto a ruiva ficava para trás — _Abra._

Ao ouvir o marido produzir o silvo de voz Gina (adulta) sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, mesmo depois de já ser mulher feita se lembrava do que havia acontecido e temia que algo parecido acontecesse com um de seus filhos, não fazia muito tempo que havia tido um pesadelo com o que havia acontecido naquela época.

As pias do banheiro começaram a se mover, se afastando do centro e ao fazerem isso possibilitaram que pelas frestas entre duas das pias vissem o buraco que os levaria para a camara secreta, um buraco se formou na frente de uma das pias e a mesma se encaixou naquele lugar, como se fosse uma forma de dar passagem para Harry e Gina passarem.

(Autora aqui: Gente, eu não tenho certeza se é assim que acontece no livro, já que faz tempo que eu o li)

— Vamos? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para a esposa que estava no mesmo lugar.

— Vamos. — Respondeu Gina (adulta) se aproximando do buraco escuro, onde o marido estava na beirada a esperando, assim que se aproximou sentiu o moreno segurar sua mão.

— Não vai acontecer o mesmo que antes, só vai ser uma voltinha até lá. — Falou Harry (adulto) percebendo que ela não estava muito confiante de ir lá.

— Tá bom. — Falou Gina (adulta).

Juntos eles pularam, Gina (adulta) sentiu o horrível cheiro de esgoto adentrar por suas narinas, se sentia em um gigante tobogão, havia até se esquecido que o lugar era tão profundo, não demorou muito e os dois caíram por cima dos ossos de pequenos animais que a muito tempo haviam sido morto.

— Vamos logo. — Falou Harry (adulto) se levantando e a ajudando a levantar, seguiram pelo túnel que levava a próxima câmara, passaram direto pela gigante pele de cobra que ainda estava ali, Harry ainda podia identificar algumas pedras que estavam ali por causa do pequeno acidente do antigo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, por sorte, a próxima porta estava aberta e novamente, ao atravessarem Gina sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar novamente ao se deparar com aquele lugar, ao longe ainda jazia a cobra em decomposição — Nossa, como Rony e Hermione agüentaram esse cheiro? — Perguntou Harry fazendo uma careta, o cheiro ali estava ainda mais forte por causa da cobra.

O moreno desceu a escada primeiro, ele foi adentrando a câmara enquanto Gina descia as escadas e depois ia até seu lado, o acompanhando.

— Onde vamos colocar os dentes? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

De repente a ruiva viu o moreno mexer no pescoço e assim que parou uma bolsa se apareceu em sua mão.

— Eu não vi isso, foi a que você ganhou do Hagrid? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) para ele que assentiu.

— Sim, vamos fazer isso logo para podermos ir. — Falou Harry (adulto) quando já estavam bem perto do basilisco — Pegue com cuidado e o coloque aqui, pode pegar quantos quiser, ainda não sabemos de quantos precisaremos. — Falou Harry (adulto) deixando a pequena bolsa no chão, foi para um lado da boca enquanto Gina foi para o outro e assim pegaram vários dentes.

— Acho que já é o suficiente. — Falou Gina (adulta) — Harry, acho que precisamos que alguém especifico vá em busca na cobra, não podemos esperar que ela apareça de uma hora para a outra na frente de algum de nós, se ao menos soubéssemos onde ele esta escondido mesmo.

— Ele esta escondido em algum lugar das profundezas do Ministério, mas não sei onde. — Falou Harry (adulto) pegando a bolsa depois que já tinham guardado os dentes, e voltou a coloca-la no pescoço.

— Então terá que ser alguém que conheça muito o Ministério. — Falou Gina (adulta).

— Acho que mandarei Neville e o casal Malfoy, eu não acho muito bom Draco e Astória se revelarem para Voldemort, ele pode pensar que isso vem acontecendo a muito tempo na família Malfoy e mesmo que eu não goste dele não quero que Draco perda uma mãe, não é fácil viver sem elas. — Falou Harry (adulto) — É melhor mandar eles três mesmo, sei que Neville conseguir a matar sozinho, mas só para garantir os dois vão junto. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros.

— Vamos voltar. — Falou Gina (adulta) segurando a mão do marido e voltando para a primeira porta que os levaria a saída, Harry (adulto) tratou de deixar a primeira porta para a saída fechada, quando ficaram de frente para o túnel a pergunto veio a mente de Gina (adulta) — Como vamos subir? — Perguntou a ruiva.

Harry (adulto) sorriu e aparatou, em segundos estavam de volta ao banheiro.

— Como consegue? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) para o moreno que deu de ombros como resposta.

— Eu não sei, apenas decidi tentar, ai consegui. — Falou Harry (adulto) — _Fechar. _— Falou Harry em língua de cobra e assim a entrada se fechou.

— Mas quando você estudava aqui, você não conseguia não é? —Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Não, eu não conseguia, eu também não sei como tenho controle sobre os feitiços de proteção. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Então, vamos ficar o dia inteiro com esse cheiro? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) se lembrando que por ter ido naquele lugar o cheiro havia impregnado em sua roupa.

Harry sorriu e com um aceno de varinha o cheiro parou de emanar da roupa dele e da esposa.

— Vamos voltar para o futuro, suponho que Rony, Helena e Angelina já tenham chamado todos, e você tem também que chamar suas amigas, sem contar que preciso que Jorge arrume alguns brinquedinhos para mim. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Como o que por exemplo? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) curiosa como sempre.

— Bom, na nossa época o Ministério foi praticamente destruído, e seu irmão digamos que tem uns brinquedinhos que pode nos ajudar com isso. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Engraçado, nunca soube do lançamento desses _brinquedinhos. _— Falou Gina (adulta).

— Você não acha que seu irmão colocaria esses produtos na loja acha? Porque ele não colocou, seu irmão não é apenas uma pessoa que inventa brinquedinhos que adolescentes usam. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— E o que mais ele produz? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Podemos dizer que ele tem _armas_, ninguém sabia disso, apenas eu e Rony, ele fazia para a gente, quando íamos fazer missões, lembra das granadas de filmes de guerra trouxa? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) para a esposa que assentiu — Ele já produziu algo semelhante aquilo, só que algo que produz um feitiço forte ao ter contato com o chão depois de ser lançado, é pra ser secreto, é melhor que ninguém saiba porque podem tentar pega-lo para produzir algo contra a gente, e ele sempre produziu a quantidade certa para a gente e nos entrega assim que estão pronto, para que James ou Fred II não tente pega-los e acabem se machucando.

— Algum mais dos meus irmãos fazem algo que eu não saiba? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Na verdade não, eu acho que não. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— E você Sr. Potter, faz algo que eu não saiba? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) sorrindo.

— Costume acariciar sua barriga de madrugada quando de vez em quando acordo sem sono, algo que lhe preocupa? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) sorrindo para a ruiva que também sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

— Não, mas me agrada. — Respondeu Gina (adulto) sorrindo.

FUTURO (2021)

Rony ainda dormia na sua cama dócil quando um tigre apareceu ao lado da cama, por causa da leitura o Ministro havia dispensado ele, dizendo que ele não precisava ir para o Ministério e por sorte naquele dia sua esposa iria trabalhar em casa, nos dias em que Rose e Hugo não estavam em casa eles dormiam até mais tarde.

_Rony chegou a hora, Voldemort irá avançar e nós também, junte sua equipe e por favor a minha também, se encontrem na minha casa as 19:00 em ponto, darei um jeito de traze-los todos para o passado direto da minha casa, fale com seus irmãos. _Falou o tigre com a voz de Harry antes de sumir de vez.

— O que ele quis dizer com isso? — Perguntou Hermione sonolenta, a mulher de cabelos castanhos estava deitada no peito do ruivo.

— Que a batalha que aconteceu no nosso quinto ano vai na verdade acontecer hoje e eu vou participar. — Falou Rony se levantando e indo até seu guarda roupa, pegando uma roupa confortável para ficar em casa e uma toalha limpa.

— Acho que você quis dizer que nós iremos participar. — Falou Hermione.

— Tudo bem, mas não é para contar para minha mãe em. — Falou Rony.

— Porque? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— Hermione, minha mãe esta velha, você não quer que ela tenha um ataque cardíaco por saber que estamos indo para algo que é praticamente uma guerra né. — Respondeu Rony indo até o banheiro.

— Eu vou preparar o café. — Disse Hermione se levantando da cama enrolada a uma lençol.

— Hermione já passou da hora do almoço e você ainda vai fazer café? — Perguntou Rony do banheiro.

— Vamos almoçar então, e vê se não demora em, preciso tomar banho também. — Falou Hermione descendo as escadas de sua casa e indo direto para a cozinha, por sorte não havia jantado em casa e por isso a cozinha estava impecável como sempre.

Hermione resolveu fazer frango assado com batatas, comida essa em que ela e o marido haviam comido no Brasil e até que haviam gostado bastante, não era tão difícil de fazer, após temperar o frango e a batata as colocou para assar, fez arroz e uma salada leve, sempre quando cozinhava acabava sujando muita louça, por isso enquanto o frango assava ela resolveu lavar as coisas que estavam espalhadas pela pia.

Havia acabado de começar quando sentiu ser abraçada por trás, levou um leve susto no começo.

— Você e sua mania de andar de fininho. — Falou Hermione.

— Hoje será frango com batata? Porque? Algo especial? — Perguntou Rony se sentando em uma cadeira a alguns passos atrás da esposa.

— Não, apenas estou com um pouquinho de preguiça para cozinhar, e as vezes eu acho que comida brasileira é bem mais fácil de fazer do que comida Britânica, que para mim só tem frescura. — Falou Hermione dando de ombros.

— Eu imagino o que sua mãe fazia para você comer quando era pequena ou na adolescência. — Falou Rony.

— Minha mãe também tem mania de fazer comida de vários lugares, ela costumava fazer comida Francesa. — Falou Hermione dando de ombros.

— Eu gosto de comida Italiana. — Falou Rony dando de ombros também — Depois da comida da minha mãe e da sua comida.

— Você não gosta de comida Italiana, apenas gosta de comer massa. — Falou Hermione sorrindo — Rony, termina de lavar a louça para mim poder tomar banho? — Perguntou Hermione lavando as mãos que estavam com espuma do sabão e as secando.

— Sim, mas enquanto ao frango? — Perguntou Rony — Sabe que eu tenho o talento para fazer comidas queimarem.

— Quando aquele relógio apitar é que você pode desligar o forno, o tire de dentro do forno e coloque em cima da mesa tirando o papel alumínio, o arroz eu já vou desligar porque já esta pronto. — Falou Hermione indo até o fogão e tirando o arroz do mesmo, pegou uma panela e a colocou em cima da mesa.

— Tá bom. — Falou Rony se colocando de frente para a pia e começando a lavar o que ainda estava sujo.

— Eu vou tomar banho rapidinho. — Falou Hermione deixando Rony sozinho na cozinha.

Rony já havia terminado a louça quando o relógio apitou, ele rapidamente pegou um pano e tirou o frango do forno, o colocando em cima da mesa e tirando o papel alumínio de cima, desativou o relógio que fazia um barulho insuportável e com um aceno de varinha a um pano de prato começou a secar a louça flutuando e depois ela seguia para seu respectivo lugar, enquanto as coisas iam para seus devidos lugares, colocou dois pratos em cima da mesa acompanhados de dois garfos e duas facas não se esquecendo dos dois copos.

— Tem refrigerante na geladeira? — Perguntou Hermione entrando na cozinha.

— Tem, mas faz um suco que é melhor. — Pediu Rony para a esposa que assentiu.

— Tá, mas tem laranja na geladeira? — Perguntou Hermione para o ruivo que assentiu como resposta, ela pegou as laranjas e fez o suco o colocando em uma jarra e deixando em cima da mesa — Pronto, vamos comer.

— A casa fica tão vazia sem Hugo e Rose. — Falou Rony se sentando de frente para a esposa que assentiu.

— E pensar que hoje foi um dos poucos dias que eu fiz algo que eu quisesse, normalmente é o Hugo que escolhe o que vamos comer no almoço. — Falou Hermione se servindo primeiramente de frango.

— Devo admitir que Hugo tem um bom gosto para comida. — Falou Rony sorrindo.

— Acho que ele puxou isso do pai. — Falou Hermione sorrindo, depois do pequeno dialogo os dois voltaram apreciar o almoço, não demorou muito e já tinham terminado — Tem sorvete na geladeira, pega ai. — Pediu Hermione enquanto pegava a louça suja de cima da mesa e a colocava em cima da pia.

O ruivo levantou e pegou o sorvete que estava no congelador, enquanto apreciavam o sorvete Rony conjurou um cachorro e o leão, um foi em busca de sua equipe e o outro o de Harry.

MAIS TARDE

Já estava quase na hora de Rony e Hermione irem para a casa de Harry quando o ruivo ouviu o telefone tocar, desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para a sala, onde ficava o telefone, pode perceber pelo identificador de chamadas que era seu cunhado.

— Eu já estava indo para sua casa. — Falou Rony antes que o cunhado pudesse dizer algo do outro lado da linha.

— Arrume um jeito de falar com o Draco. — Falou Harry.

— Porque eu? — Perguntou Rony.

— Porque eu não tenho o numero ué. — Respondeu Harry.

— Harry, o Scorpius ta ai, porque não pergunta para ele? — Perguntou Rony como se fosse obvio.

— Eu me esqueci disso, bom eu sei que a Rose tem uma agenda com o numero de todos os amigos dela, procure e veja o numero da casa do Scorpius, ligue para o Draco e diga o que vai acontecer hoje. — Falou Harry fazendo Rony bufar, sempre sobrava para ele — Peça para ele se encontrar com você na minha casa.

— Ta bom, vou procurar o numero e caso eu não ache eu lhe mando uma mensagem. — Falou Rony encerrando a ligação e voltando a subir as escadas, encontrou a esposa no quarto — Me ajude a encontrar a agenda da Rose. — Falou Rony para a esposa que olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Pra que? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Preciso descobrir o numero da casa do Scorpius, o gênio do seu melhor amigo esqueceu de avisar a ele sobre o que vai acontecer hoje. — Respondeu Rony fazendo a mulher a sua frente assentir, foram juntos para o quarto da filha.

— Vou procurar nos criados mudos, procura na mesa dela. — Falou Hermione.

Rony seguiu para a mesa onde sua filha costumava fazer o dever de casa e abriu todas as gavetas, achou vários tipos de cadernos, de poesia, um diário que nem sabia que sua filha tinha, um algum de foto, caderno de anotações que pode perceber que a maioria das anotações eram sobre poções.

— Se a Rose não fosse a sua cara, nem precisaríamos fazer um teste de DNA para ter certeza de que ela é sua filha. — Falou Rony.

— Rony, ela foi gerada no meu útero, é obvio que é minha filha, mesmo se não fosse a minha casa. — Falou Hermione.

— Mas imagine se ela tivesse sido trocada na maternidade. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Você esta assistindo novela até demais. — Falou Hermione.

— Ela parece uma psicopata obcecada. — Falou Rony quando achou uma foto de Scorpius, o menino de cabelos loiros estava com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos, parecia ser na época do primeiro ano e com certeza a foto não havia sido tirada com o consentimento dele.

— O que? — Perguntou Hermione confusa indo até o marido e vendo a foto.

— Eu acho que eles ainda não eram amigos. — Falou Rony.

— Porque acha isso? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— Ele esta sozinho e cabisbaixo, estar em Hogwarts é bom apenas quando tem amigos, quando se esta sozinho não tem graça, ainda mais sendo ele, até imagino a forma que o olhavam quando ele foi em direção ao chapéu seletor. — Falou Rony.

— Porque Rose tiraria uma foto de alguém que não conhecia? — Perguntou Hermione.

— As vezes penso que Rose tem os mesmo problemas que você. — Falou Rony rindo da cara de brava — Você também fazia coisas sem motivo ué. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Vou procurar no guarda roupa. — Falou Hermione deixando o marido sozinho que começou a arrumar a mesa que havia bagunçado ao procurar a agenda.

O ruivo abriu o Notebook da filha, ela tinha a mania de não desligá-lo corretamente por isso ele ligou automaticamente, sem que ele precisasse apertar o botão de ligar.

— Eu me lembro desse dia. — Falou Hermione se aproximando do marido novamente — Aqui esta a agenda. — Falou Hermione entregando o caderno de tamanho médio para o marido.

— Foi no dia em que fomos a Disney. — Falou Rony folheando o caderno até achar o nome de Scorpius — E agora? Quais dos números são?

— Tente usar o fixo já que o celular com certeza deve estar com ele. — Falou Hermione como se fosse obvio.

— Eu nunca em toda minha vida imaginaria que eu um dia teria que ligar para Draco Malfoy. — Falou Rony.

— Acho que também não imaginava que se casaria comigo. — Falou Hermione.

— Casar não, fazer outras coisas eu posso até já ter imaginado. — Falou Rony podendo ver a esposa ficar com as bochechas rosadas — Depois de já ter feito tantas vezes ainda fica com vergonha, só você mesmo para ser assim, vou ligar para ele. — Falou Rony pegando seu celular e discando o numero.

— Alo, quem fala? — Perguntou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

— Aqui é Rony Weasley, com quem eu falo? — Perguntou Rony podendo ouvir a esposa rir.

— _Até parece um executivo, o homem mais educado do mundo. — Falou Hermione em voz baixa._

— Ola Rony, é a Astória, aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou Astoria, Rony pode perceber que a mulher do outro lado da linha já estava começando a ficar preocupada.

— Não, mas vai acontecer, bom imagino que você saiba da batalha que aconteceu em 1995, e informo que irá acontecer a essa noite, eu gostaria de falar com seu marido sobre isso, ele esta? — Perguntou Rony.

— Sim, espere um minuto que irei passar para ele. — Falou Astória, o ruivo esperou alguns minutos.

— Sim Weasley, diga o que esta acontecendo. — Falou Draco.

— Então, é que vai acontecer uma batalha contra Voldemort hoje, Harry pediu para mim lhe avisar, se você quiser participar, apareça na casa do Harry as 19:00. — Falou Rony.

— Obrigado por avisar, mas eu acho que não vou. — Falou Draco.

— Tudo bem então, mas se mudar de idéia apareça na casa do Harry as 19:00. — Falou Rony.

— Ta, tchau. — Falou Draco encerrando a ligação.

— Tchau. — Falou Rony como se Draco ainda pudesse escutar.

— Ele vai? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Draco é um bundão, é obvio que ele não vai. — Falou Rony.

— Tudo bem então, vou terminar de me arrumar e já vamos para a casa do Harry. — Falou Hermione recebendo um aceno do marido como resposta.

CASA DOS MALFOY (2021)

— E então, o que ele disse? — Perguntou Astória para o marido que estava em pé ao lado da cama, enquanto ela estava deitada na espaçosa cama que ficava no centro do quarto.

— Não era nada. — Respondeu Draco.

— Sabe que eu odeio mentira. — Falou Astória.

— Eu não estou mentindo. — Falou Draco se sentando na beirada da cama.

— Eu também não gosto quando omite as coisas de mim Draco, eu sei que é sobre alguma batalha, se você não me disser, vai se arrepender. — Falou Astória.

— Eles queriam saber se a gente ia ajudar eles na batalha. — Falou Draco, não queria confusão com a esposa, a conhecia muito bem e de anjo ela não tinha nada.

— Que bom, onde devemos encontrar eles para combinar o que vamos fazer? — Perguntou Astória.

— Não vamos encontrar ninguém Asty, combinamos deixar Scorpius e Cath irem e não que iríamos participar de algo assim. — Falou Draco, sua esposa tinha apenas 15 anos quando ocorreu a guerra, não sabia se defender e ter passado entre pessoas que estavam duelando foi o máximo que a esposa havia chegado perto de um duelo, e a preferia daquele jeito.

— É uma pena que você não vá, lhe vejo quando voltar. — Falou Astória se levantando e indo até o guarda roupa, o marido assim que ouviu aquilo se levantou indignado com o que havia escutado.

— Como assim Astória? Você não esta pensando em ir né? — Perguntou Draco.

— Mas é claro que eu vou ué, porque não iria? — Perguntou Astória como se fosse obvio.

— Mas você não vai mesmo, ficou maluca? — Perguntou Draco a segurando pelo braço.

— E quem vai me impedir, você? Você não pode fazer nada Draco, somos casados sim, mas isso não significa que você tenha o direito de mandar em mim, são os pais dos amigos de meus filhos que precisam de ajuda...

Draco interrompeu Astória.

— Idai? Só porque são pais de amigos do Scorpius não quer dizer que você precise ir. — Falou Draco.

— Draco, a minha companhia pode fazer a diferença no futuro de uma criança, eu posso prender alguém que no ano seguinte mataria os pais de uma criança. — Falou Astória.

— Sim, do mesmo jeito que alguém pode matar a mãe dos meus filhos. — Falou Draco.

— Isso não vai acontecer. — Falou Astória dando as costas ao marido, mas mais uma vez foi segurada pelo braço novamente.

— Como pode ter certeza? Astória, presta atenção, não é uma pequena batalha da Sonserina contra a Grifinória, não é um duelo de adolescente contra adolescente, é tudo de verdade, as vitorias são de verdade e as mortes também. — Falou Draco.

— Pare, pare com isso, eu vou do mesmo jeito, nos vemos quando eu voltar. — Falou Astória.

— Eu tenho certeza que Ninfadora Lupin disse a mesma coisa ao filho antes de ir para a guerra, mas olha só, ela não voltou. — Falou Draco ironicamente.

— Mas ela conseguiu um futuro melhor para ele. — Falou Astória.

— O futuro de nossos filhos já estão garantidos. — Falou Draco.

— Draco, eu perdi meu pai quando eu tinha 15 anos, depois da morte dele eu fiquei sem ninguém. — Falou Astória.

— Eu fiquei do seu lado todo o tempo depois que seu pai morreu Asty. — Falou Draco sentindo seu coração diminuir, do jeito que a esposa falara até parecia que a companhia dele não havia feito a menor diferença.

— Eu não falei nesse sentindo Draco. — Falou Astória se aproximando dele, o loiro havia sentado novamente na beirada da cama, se colocou entre os joelhos dele, acariciando os cabelos de aparência oleosa mas na verdade macios, descendo a mão logo em seguida para o rosto dele, erguendo o rosto podendo se deparar com os olhos que era um tanto quanto cinzas — Mas é que se fosse para escolher, eu escolheria os dois ao meu lado, meu pai me deu amor paterno, o essencial para uma pessoa ser completamente feliz é ter o amor paterno e materno, eu já não tive, eu tinha um minuto de alegria com o meu pai e o resto do dia de tristeza com aquelas mulheres, você já me deu um amor completamente diferente, você é tudo pra mim, você, o Scorpius e a Cath, mas é que meu pai faz muita falta para mim, eu sofri por ter perdido ele aos meus 15 anos, imagine o que o Potter deve sentir ao ter perdido os pais antes de completar dois anos de vida. — Falou Astória.

Draco direcionou uma de suas mãos para a coxa da morena, onde a puxou para mais perto de si, sentiu a esposa acariciar seus cabelos e com aquele gesto simples e carinhoso ele deixou a cabeça bater entre a barriga e o busto volumoso da mulher a sua frente.

— Tenho medo de perdê-la Asty, muito medo. — Falou Draco.

— O medo não pode superar a nossa vontade de ajudar alguém Draco. — Falou Astória, percebeu que o marido estava pensando no que ela havia dito, ele não estava chorando, pelo contrario, estava fazendo algo que raramente fazia, estava confessando sentir medo, pessoas sentia medo de admitir que sentia medo de algo, o loiro já havia sido algo assim, na verdade, Astória foi a segunda pessoa a quem ele confessou sentir medo, a primeira pessoa foi Dumbledore, quando ele estava pronto para matar o diretor e o medo do dominou, fazendo com que o Draco que estava bem escondido dentro dele se revelasse, um menino que tinha medo de perder pessoas importantes para ele e de morrer também — Eu preciso ir. — Falou Astória.

— Eu vou com você. — Falou Draco — Prenda o cabelo. — Falou Draco deixando a esposa confusa.

— Prender o cabelo? Pra que? — Perguntou a morena confusa.

— Eu tenho certeza que você vai ter que correr e nessas horas o seu cabelo vai apenas dificultar as coisas. — Falou Draco — Se arrume e me encontre em dez minutos lá em baixo.

— O que vai fazer? — Perguntou Astória.

— Preciso falar com o Ministro, ele perguntou se eu poderia levar minha equipe para o passado, para ajudar, eu pensei que não iríamos, por isso eu disse não. — Falou Draco.

— As vezes eu penso que o Ministro dá muita moleza para você. — Falou Astória.

— Não importa mais, irei chamar minha equipe. — Falou Draco deixando a esposa no quarto enquanto seguia pelo corredor que levaria a escada

MANSÃO POTTER (2021)

Kingsley estava na casa de Harry, olhava as varias pessoas de diferentes grupos que iriam para o passado, não imaginava que iria todas aquelas pessoas.

— Achei que não fosse vir, Draco. — Falou Rony para o loiro que deu de ombros.

— E não ia, mas tenho que ficar de olho na Astória. — Falou Draco.

— Fico feliz que estão se dando bem. — Falou Kingsley.

— É que Hermione diz que mesmo que você não goste da pessoa, tem que tratá-lo com educação. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Nossa, eu agradeço pela educação, e pelo conselho ao seu educadíssimo marido. — Falou Draco olhando primeiramente para Rony e depois para Hermione que estava ao lado.

— Temos que nos tratar com educação ué, seremos parentes. — Falou Hermione.

— Até hoje eu não me dou bem com suas primas e nem primos. — Falou Rony para a esposa que fingiu não ouvir de imediato.

— Eles não são como minha família. — Falou Hermione.

— É claro que não, são piores. — Falou Rony fazendo varias pessoas rirem.

— Eu não entendi muito bem, porque vocês vão ser parentes? — Perguntou uma mulher de cabelos castanhos que iam na medida da cintura.

— Minha filha esta namorando com o filho dele. — Respondeu Hermione.

— É, todos tem que confessar, até mesmo eu que ela tem um péssimo gosto. — Falou Rony se jogando em um confortável sofá.

— Deve ter puxado a mãe. — Falou Draco.

— Digo o mesmo quanto ao gosto da sua esposa, você não acha que ele esta um pouquinho velhinho pra você não? — Perguntou Rony para Astória.

— Os mais velhos são os melhores. — Falou Astória.

— Devo me considerar muito bom porque eu tenho a mesma idade que ele. — Falou Rony fazendo varias pessoas ali rirem.

— Rony, você já pensou em fazer um livro de si próprio, faria muito sucesso. — Falou Jorge para o irmão que sorriu galanteador e deu de ombros.

— Hermione é muito ciumenta. — Falou Rony ainda sorrindo.

— Pode fazer Rony, eu não me importo. — Falou Hermione.

— Tudo bem então, escreverei tudo, mas eu já lhe aviso, a coloração vermelha de vergonha no seu rosto ficara permanente depois que ele for publicado. — Falou Rony sorrindo.

— Tudo bem, quando terminar me dê o rascunho para eu poder concertar os erros de escrita. — Falou Hermione.

— Hermione, não diga isso, ficara sem graça sem os erros. — Falou Angelina rindo.

— Então você se considera muito bom, se você que tem apenas essa idade se considera bom, você Carlinhos deveria se considerar espetacular. — Falou Helena para o marido.

— Esta me chamando de velho? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Na verdade não, estou lhe chamando de experiente. — Respondeu Helena.

— Helena, saiba diferenciar experiência de pedofilia. — Falou Rony fazendo o irmão e a cunhada o olharem com raiva.

— Pedofilia contra uma mulher grávida ainda por cima. — Falou Percy.

— Mas é na gravidez que acontece as melhores. — Falou Carlinhos rindo.

— Na gravidez dela né? — Perguntou um homem que estava meio afastado.

— Nãããoo, na gravidez dele. — Falou Rony ironicamente.

— Onde vocês arrumam essas beldades de inteligência pura? — Perguntou Draco.

— O Harry acredita no potencial das pessoas, independente se a pessoa é inteligente ou não. — Falou Rony.

— É, ele começou a pensar assim depois de conviver tanto tempo com o Rony. — Falou Percy.

— Disse a pessoa mais inteligente da família. — Falou Hermione para o cunhado — Mas saiba Percy Weasley, você não chegaria com palavras o que seu irmão chegou a fazer apenas com as mãos. — Falou a mulher saindo andando, deixando todos para trás.

— Huuuu... — Falou todos os homens da sala.

Rony pode perceber a esposa sorrir para ele enquanto subia as escadas.

— Você podia dormir sem essa em Percy. — Falou Helena para o cunhado que estava sério.

— Vocês são sempre assim? — Perguntou Astória.

— É pior quando a Gina esta perto, juramos Harry de morte quando ela diz algo semelhante. — Falou Gui dando de ombros.

— Só porque ela pode dizer que para ela o marido dela é melhor? — Perguntou Astória confusa.

— Talvez seja porque para ela saber disso ele teve que fazer _algo_ com ela. — Falou Draco fazendo com que a esposa se calasse percebendo a burrada que estava fazendo.

Depois do que Draco falou todos ficaram em silencio, não demorou muito e ocorreu um clarão descomunal na sala de visitas, no mesmo instante todos sacaram as varinhas, esperando que algo acontecesse, Rony já começava a ficar preocupado com Hermione que estava lá em cima.

— Vão demorar quanto tempo? Não é fácil deixar esse portal aberto. — Falou Harry (adulto) atravessando o portal, os ruivos e Draco ficaram confusos, nunca haviam visto aquele método de viajar no tempo.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Gui confuso.

— É um portal ué, é mais fácil mandar vocês para lá desse jeito do que levando grupo por grupo. — Falou Harry dando de ombros — E essa festa aqui em, pra que tanta gente? — Perguntou Harry.

— Foi você que pediu ué. — Falou Rony.

— Mas esses eu não conheço. — Falou Harry apontando para algumas pessoas que estavam meias que afastadas.

— Essa é a equipe de Draco, achei que eles poderiam ajudar. — Falou Kingsley.

— Você também vai? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não, vim apenas traze-los, estou velho para isso. — Falou Kingsley sorrindo.

— Dumbledore também e isso não o impediu de duelar naquela época. — Falou Rony.

— Deixa para a próxima, eu até iria, mas eu não sou igual a vocês que não tem serviço no Ministério. — Falou Kingsley.

— O que podemos fazer se acabamos com o nossos trabalho antes de completarmos 25 anos. — Falou Rony dando de ombros — Já podemos nos aposentar. — Falou Rony sorrindo.

— Quem vai ficar de olho na Hermione se você se aposentar? — Perguntou Harry.

— Eu vou ir visitar ela ué, se não eu faço ela trabalhar em casa. — Falou Rony.

— Duvido ela concordar em trabalhar em casa todo dia, e eu acho que ela não conseguiria trabalhar direito com você lá. — Falou Harry — Bom, vamos deixar isso de lado, por favor atravessem logo e não conversem com ninguém do passado, e se eles conversarem com vocês, podem responder só não revelem nada.

— Mais do que você já revelou? — Perguntou Draco retoricamente.

— Vai logo. — Falou Harry sem muita paciência.

— Espere um minuto que eu vou chamar a Hermione. — Falou Rony subindo as escadas.

— O que ela esta fazendo lá em cima? — Perguntou Harry confuso enquanto observava seu melhor amigo ir a procura da esposa.

— Depois do que ela falou aqui é até melhor ela ter subido. — Falou Helena indo em direção do portal.

— O que ela disse? — Perguntou Harry e assim Astória começou a falar tudo o que havia acontecido nos poucos minutos que ficaram ali esperando Harry.

NO ANDAR DE CIMA

Hermione estava em um dos quartos da mansão, pensando no que aconteceria naquela noite, estava com medo é claro, mesmo depois de varias e varias vezes ter duelado com pessoas estranhas ela sentia medo que algo acontecesse a ela ou ao seu marido, e ainda pior, o que aconteceria com Rose e Hugo se acontecesse algo com os dois.

— Mione. — Chamou Rony ao se aproximar da esposa, direcionando uma de suas mãos para a cintura dela.

— Sim. — Falou Hermione.

— Harry esta lá em baixo nos esperando, vamos? — Perguntou Rony para a esposa que assentiu — Em que você estava pensando? — Perguntou Rony.

— To com medo. — Falou Hermione.

— Não vai acontecer nada com você, prometo. — Falou Rony.

— Mas e Rose e Hugo, como vai ficar eles? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Nós dois ué, Hermione não vai acontecer nada com nós dois, vai ficar tudo bem, não aconteceu nada com nós dois quando tínhamos 15 anos e não sabíamos duelar direito, imagine agora então. — Falou Rony.

Hermione não disse mais nada, apenas abraçou o ruivo e foi correspondida na mesma maneira, ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, até serem interrompidos por Harry que apareceu na porta do quarto.

— Desculpe incomodar, mas temos que ir. — Falou Harry.

— O Neville disse que vai chegar atrasado, ele e Luna. — Falou Rony.

— Tudo bem, Gina tem que chamar as amigas dela do time então ela vai ficar aqui, depois eu volto para pega-los. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Harry, você acha confiável levar tantas pessoas para o passado? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Mais ou menos, os confio para ir, mas acho melhor que eles esqueçam depois na hora de voltar. — Falou Harry olhando para a melhor amiga.

— Esquecer? Como? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Você vai apagar as memórias deles, fará com que pensem que tenham uma noite de comemoração em algum restaurante e esse será a desculpa para eles estarem todos juntos. — Falou Harry — Ainda mais porque alguns não conhecem os outros.

— Mas eles são muitos, não vou conseguir isso. — Falou Hermione.

— Consegue sim, executar um feitiço de memória é bem mais fácil do que desfazê-lo, e você não vai apagar uma vida inteira, como fez com seus pais, será apenas algumas horas. — Falou Harry.

— Você a esta pressionando. — Falou Rony.

— Ela consegue sim, apenas gosta de ser modesta. — Falou Harry dando de ombros e sumindo das vistas do casal.

— Vamos. — Falou Rony seguindo para fora do quarto segurando a mão da esposa, assim que chegaram a sala foram direto para o portal onde atravessaram, ao olharem em volta não conheceram o lugar.

— Onde estamos? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Na sala precisa. — Respondeu Gina — Eu vou indo, pode deixar que eu passo o plano para o pessoal que ainda não chegou. — Falou Gina olhando para o marido que assentiu, a ruiva seguiu para o portal e assim que ela atravessou o portal se fechou.

— Sentem-se. — Falou Harry para todos, indicando uma enorme mesa, com vários e vários lugares vagos.

— Sinto-me estar em uma reunião dos comensais. — Falou Draco ao se sentar junto da esposa.

— Fique tranqüilo, não vou pedir sua varinha emprestada. — Falou Harry.

— Eu imagino que não, já se apossou de uma delas a muito tempo. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Vamos continuar, hoje acontecera uma batalha, batalha essa que eu imagino que vocês nunca pensaram em participar. — Falou Harry olhando para cada um deles, ao olhar para u grupo de Draco se perguntava por que eles usavam mascaras — Ér, porque da mascara? — Perguntou Harry para Draco.

— Eles fazem parte dos Inomináveis, imagino que estão apenas seguindo as regras para serem um deles. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Nos explica isso. — Falou um homem de cabelos claros.

— Os inomináveis é como os Aurores, é separados por equipe, somos uma das equipes, só que trabalhamos fora do país, enquanto as outras equipes trabalha dentro do país. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Fora do país? — Perguntou uma moça de cabelos longos castanhos.

— Uma equipe especializada para trabalhar contra outras nações, investigar os planos deles contra a Inglaterra Mágica, ou seja, os planos deles contra a população bruxa Britânica. — Falou Harry recebendo a concordância de Draco — Bom, não me importo com as mascaras, acontecera uma batalha hoje e todos vocês irão participar, foram treinados para isso, seja no Ministério ou nas escolas, eu só peço uma coisa. — Falou Harry fazendo com que todos o olhassem, esperando que ele terminasse de dizer — Por favor, nessa batalha, caso vejam Voldemort, não entrem em pânico.

No instante em que Harry falou aquilo as pessoas começaram a murmurar umas para as outras, alguns até olhavam para Harry como se ele fosse louco, o moreno podia identificar a confusão até mesmo nas pessoas que estavam de mascaras.

— Até parece possível ver ele, aquilo já deve ser pó a muito tempo. — Falou um homem sorrindo, levando o que Harry havia dito para o lado brincalhão.

Harry não pode dizer nada, no momento em que ia o fazer a porta da sala precisa foi aberta e por ela entrou Gina (adolescente), as pessoas ao ver a jovem ficaram estupefatos.

— Cara, você clonou sua esposa, faz uma dessas pra mim também. — Falou um homem que olhava Gina (adolescente) atentamente.

— Ér, eu só vim avisar que Sirius esta vindo ai, junto com o resto da Ordem. — Falou Gina (adolescente) olhando de relance para o homem que havia falado aquilo.

— Obrigado, _acho melhor você ir. _— Falou Harry sussurrando a ultima parte para que apenas ela escutasse, ela assentiu e saiu da sala, o moreno olhou fulminantemente para o homem que havia falado aquilo — Pega ai. — Falou Harry jogando uma bola do tamanho de uma bola de tênis, o cara pegou a bola confuso, antes que pudesse perguntar a bola explodiu fazendo com que ele fosse lançado para longe — Vou te mostrar o que vou clonar. — Falou Harry.

As vezes ele achava que as pessoas tinha liberdade até demais ao falar de certos assuntos.

— Pisei na bola? — Perguntou o homem enquanto se levantava e passava a mão na cabeça que estava latejando.

— Muito. — Respondeu Harry.

O homem assentiu e voltou a se sentar.

— Mas eu não entendi, a menina é igualzinha a sua esposa, ou sua filha cresceu tanto assim em menos de um mês porque a ultima vez que a vi ela não estava como aquela pessoa. — Falou o homem.

— Aquela menina não é minha esposa e nem minha filha, mas é sim a Gina. — Falou Harry.

— Nossa, esclareceu tudo em Harry. — Falou Rony.

— O fato é que vocês estão em 1995, é essa a questão, vocês estão no passado e irão participar da batalha que aconteceu em 1995 no Ministério da Magia. — Falou Harry.

— Esta brincando com a gente né? — Perguntou uma mulher de cabelos curtos.

— Não, não estou brincando, é que a algum tempo atrás estávamos pensando em mudar o passado, e colocamos esse plano em ação, estamos planejando nós irmos a essa batalha no lugar de adolescentes. — Falou Harry.

— Eu achei que muitos desses adolescentes foram treinados por você. — Falou uma mulher de cabelos loiros, estilo Joãozinho.

— Eu não sou perfeito Sra. Carter, cometi erros até demais, estou tentando concertá-los. — Falou Harry.

— Desculpe, acho que levou o que eu digo para o lado ruim. — Falou a mulher não querendo que Harry achasse que ela fosse o tipo de pessoas que só ligavam para as coisas ruins que ele fez, para assim poderem jogar na cara dele.

— Não, eu não costumo julgar pessoas pelo jeito que falam, pelo jeito que se expressam ou pelo que fez no passado. — Falou Harry olhando brevemente para Draco — Bom, voltando ao assunto, eu imagino que vocês saibam quem vai fazer parte do grupo de comensais que iremos combater...

O moreno não pode terminar de falar, já que a porta da sala foi aberta e por ela entrou Sirius na companhia de todos os membros da Ordem, as pessoas olhavam espantados para ela.

— Podem se sentar, imagino que não tem mais ninguém vindo para assim não me interromperem. — Falou Harry para eles que assentiram e foram se sentar em lugares que ficaram vagos quando a mesa aumentou.

— Desculpe a demora, é que Sirius foi trocar o absorvente. — Falou Tonks fazendo todos rirem da cara que o maroto fez.

— Nossa minha querida, deixe que eu ajude você a se sentar. — Falou Sirius puxando a cadeira um pouco para trás, ele ficou esperando atrás da cadeira.

— Mas é claro, obrigado Sr...

Tonks não pode terminar de dizer já que Sirius puxou a cadeira completamente e ela caiu no chão, enquanto os dois brigavam a porta foi aberta novamente e por ela entrou Snape na companhia de Dumbledore.

— Cara eu sempre quis lhe conhecer, me passa seu autografo? — Perguntou o mesmo homem a quem Harry havia atacado por fazer bobagem, todos ficaram olhando ele se levantar e ir atrás dos dois que haviam acabado de entrar, mas ao invés dele parar na frente de Dumbledore, a quem todos pensaram que ele estava se referindo, ele parou na frente de Snape, no instante em que Sirius viu a cena ele começou a gargalhar da cara de bravo que Snape fez.

— Jorge, por favor, não acha que esta um pouco iluminado demais? — Perguntou Harry para o cunhado que sorriu e em menos de um minuto toda a sala ficou escura, antes que alguém pudesse pensar em algo para clarear o lugar tudo ficou claro e eles puderam ver o homem que estava na frente de Snape preso em sua cadeira por cordas — Você vai parar agora? — Perguntou Harry para ele que assentiu, ele tentou falar, mas algo estava em frente a sua boca, Harry soltou um longo suspiro e com um aceno de varinha a boca do homem ficou livre.

— Você é muito mau humorado, já pensou se tornar parente do Snape? — Perguntou o homem deixando Harry com raiva.

— Como você esta engraçadinho hoje né? Imagino que esteja pensando em mudar de carreira, se quiser eu posso lhe reprovar na prova final do treinamento de Auror para você poder ir trabalhar com meu cunhado. — Falou Harry indicando Jorge.

— Seria bom, estou precisando de uma faxineira na loja. — Falou Jorge.

— Não obrigado, estou muito bem no Ministério. — Falou o homem voltando a ficar em silencio.

— Bom, fiquem a vontade. — Falou Harry indicando mais duas cadeiras vagas para Dumbledore e Snape, ele não pode voltar a falar, já que sentiu seu celular vibrar em seu bolso, o pegou e ao ver que era a esposa ó atendeu — Diga, já conseguiu falar com eles? Tá já to indo. — Falou Harry ao telefone.

— Porque eu consigo ver na sua cara que é a Gina? — Perguntou Rony para Harry que não respondeu.

— Porque ele não atenderia se não fosse a Gina. — Respondeu Gui como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

— Vocês me amam, eu sei disso. — Falou Harry acenando com a varinha em um canto vazio fazendo com que o portal se abrisse e por ela atravessou não apenas Gina, Luna e Neville, mas também toda a antiga Ordem da Fenix, o moreno ficou olhando a ruiva se aproximando, esperando que ela explicasse.

— _Foi o Neville, ele achou que seria bom chama-los e os chamou. _— Sussurrou Gina para ele — _Acho que ele esqueceu que não gostamos mais de certas pessoas. _— Falou Gina fazendo cara de brava, o marido no momento não entendeu, mas logo tudo ficou claro para ele que ela estava daquele jeito porque Cho havia vindo junto.

— E o Dino veio também. — Falou Gina para ele que soltou um longo suspiro, a muito tempo não falava com Dino, trabalhavam no mesmo departamento, mas desde a época que ele tentou dar em cima de sua mulher, eles não haviam se falado mais, ainda mais porque Harry havia dado um soco nele.

— Bom, sentem e fiquem a vontade, é que eu ainda não consegui explicar o que vamos fazer, já que alguém não fica quieto. — Falou Harry olhando brevemente para o homem que continuava amarrado — E porque o povo não para de chegar.

— Eu posso até imaginar quem não para de falar. — Falou Gina sorrindo e se sentando ao lado do marido.

— Bom, voltando ao assunto, vocês vão fazer parte dessa batalha, alguns já fizeram parte daquilo e outros nem adianta dar chilique por que não vai. — Falou Harry olhando para Sirius — Eu imagino que vocês saibam quem no mínimo estará lá, Bellatriz, Dolohov, Greyback, Lucio e os outros, no mínimo. — Falou Harry novamente.

— São muitos, eu penso que a batalha que aconteceu na sua época não será a mesma que vai acontecer hoje. — Falou Snape.

— Bom, faremos o mesmo de antes, só que eu quero todos em duplas, será feito assim, os mais velhos, eu estou me referindo aos Weasley, eu e a Helena iremos na frente, eles irão achar que apenas nós fomos e iremos os levar para perto de vocês. — Falou Harry.

— Ou seja, faremos o que eles fizeram com a gente. — Falou Carlinhos.

— Exatamente, só que não temos apenas a missão de duelar contra eles, eu quero que três pessoas de vocês vão atrás de algo, mais especificamente atrás de uma cobra, mas os outros irão ter algo que os ajude a matar essa cobra caso as veja por acaso. — Falou Harry.

— E quem vai atrás da cobra? — Perguntou Luna.

— Neville, Draco e Astória. — Respondeu Harry.

— Porque a gente? — Perguntou Draco.

— Neville tem experiência com isso e você conhece muito o Ministério, o levara para o lugar onde acha que Voldemort estava escondido, sim eu acho que o esconderijo de Voldemort era em algum lugar do Ministério, o lugar é grande, eu sei que existe lugares que as pessoas nem ligam mais e é claro que eles nunca vão lá para ter certeza de que tem algo. — Falou Harry, ele tirou do pescoço a mochila e olhou para todos — Espero que as duplas já estejam feitas. — Falou Harry.

O líder de cada grupo olhou para cada um dos integrantes que haviam treinado, sabia quem seria a dupla de quem.

— Eu e o Carlinhos. — Falou Helena.

— Meio obvio. — Falou Harry jogando um dente de basilisco que deslizou pela mesa até parar na frente da morena — Tenha cuidado com ele, não deixe que o perfure.

— Precisaria de força para isso. — Falou Helena.

— Confia em mim, não gostara de sentir a sensação de o ter dentro de sua pele. — Falou Harry sorrindo.

Harry jogou um dente para Draco, Rony, Jorge, Gui, Percy e deu um para Gina, sabia que cada um daqueles homens fariam duplas com suas esposas.

— Cadê o meu? — Perguntou Neville — Harry, Ana terá que ir comigo. — Falou Neville deixando o amigo confuso, ele olhou para todos na mesa e ficou surpreso ao ver a esposa de Ana.

— Você ficou tão quieta ai que eu nem percebi você. — Falou Harry — Você vai com Neville então, mas os dois irão levar algo diferente. — Falou Harry, ele mexeu novamente na mochila e ao invés de tirar um dente ele tirou a espada de Godric Gryffindor, fazendo com que todos ficassem surpresos, ele deu impulso na espada que deslizou pela mesa e parou de frente para Neville — Sabe o que fazer com ela. — Falou Harry para o amigo que assentiu e a pegou — Eu quero que um representando de cada dupla levante a mão, para poder pegar a presa. — Falou Harry para que assim ficasse mais fácil, varias pessoas levantaram as mãos e o moreno foi jogando presas para cada uma delas.

— Disse que Greyback estará lá, imagino que seu afilhado esteja ansioso para ficar frente a frente com ele. — Falou Lila, outra pessoa que Harry nem percebera que viera.

Harry olhou brevemente para Remo que esperou que ele dissesse algo.

— O Teddy não vai. — Respondeu Harry enquanto tirava mais uma de suas coisas de dentro da mochila, todos se olharam confusos, alguns já começaram a pensar que ele queria proteger o afilhado.

— Porque não? — Perguntou Gui.

— Bom, eu imagino que sua filha ainda não disse, mas ela esta grávida, eu não acho apropriado o Teddy deixar sua esposa grávida para ir algo como isso, Vic não pode se estressar com Teddy, por causa da gravidez. — Falou Harry tirando um pergaminho de dentro da mochila e o abrindo em cima da mesa, antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa a porta da sala foi aberta mais uma vez.

— Eu pensei que seu dever é estar ao lado de sua esposa. — Falou Harry.

— Ela falou que eu poderia vir participar ué. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros.

— Entendo, imagino que saiba o que é isso. — Falou Harry para o afilhado que assentiu.

— De que lugar é? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Da minha casa que não é. — Respondeu Harry sorrindo.

— É obvio que não né, pra que você traria o mapa de sua casa? — Falou Teddy se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de Remo.

— Vamos continuar. — Falou Harry, com um aceno de varinha linhas se formaram em cima do mapa, formando o prédio que no caso seria o Ministério da Magia, podiam ver por completo a área do lugar.

— Incrível. — Falou Sirius olhando cada detalhe — Como fez isso? — Perguntou o maroto impressionado.

— A tecnologia Magia evoluiu muito. — Falou Teddy.

— Estando lá dentro nem parece que o lugar é tão grande assim. — Falou Remo.

— Então, eu ainda não sei com quem vou fazer par. — Falou Sirius.

— Eu já disse que você não vai. — Falou Harry para ele que bufou.

— Pelo que eu me lembre, eu sou maior de idade e posso fazer o que bem entender. — Falou Sirius.

— Então você quer ir? Então vá ué, mas arrume um jeito de ir, eu não irei levar você. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

— Eu conheço aquele lugar como a palma da minha mão. — Falou Sirius.

— Que bom, então me diga Sr. Sabichão que lugar é esse. — Falou Harry fazendo com que o mapa mudasse, se transformando em uma sala de tamanho espetacular.

— Bom, esse é... — Sirius olhou confuso, bufou ao ver que não sabia e não gostou de ter visto o sorriso triunfante do afilhado.

— Para quem não sabe esse foi o primeiro local onde os Aurores treinavam, esse lugar foi escolhido porque no treinamento sempre acontecia explosões e por isso tinha que ficar longe dos outros Departamento, esse lugar esta abandonado a muito bem, um ótimo lugar para se esconderem, não acham? — Perguntou Harry.

— O que são esses pontos? — Perguntou Remo.

— É ai que esta, esses pontos representam a presença de pessoas, o que significa que tem alguém lá, não apenas um alguém né pelo que podemos ver, mas varias pessoas também, por coincidência o local tem varias passagens secretas que os levam para outros Departamentos. — Falou Harry.

— Então Voldemort esta ai? — Perguntou Tonks.

— Sim, e será nesse local que vocês tem que ir. — Falou Harry olhando para Draco e Neville que iriam na companhia das esposas — Essa é a localização do lugar. — Falou Harry fazendo mais um aceno de varinha, o mapa voltou ao normal, em uma certa área estava de uma cor diferente.

— Meio longe da entrada, não é? — Perguntou Ana olhando para Neville que assentiu.

— Vamos virar sardinhas enlatadas dentro daquele elevador para podermos chegar até ai em baixo. — Falou Draco passando a mão nos cabelos loiros.

— Enquanto vamos para lá, onde vocês vão estar? — Perguntou Astória.

— Estaremos no nono nível, na sala das profecias ou na sala da morte, iremos os encontrar na sala das profecias, gente caso vocês entrem na sala da morte, eu peço para que fiquem longe do véu, e também peço que não fiquem de costas para ele, tentem colocar o inimigo na direção do véu. — Falou Harry.

— É um pouco longe o local onde precisamos ir para o lugar onde vocês estarão. — Falou Ana.

— Com certeza, por isso eu preciso que vocês façam o serviço rápido, eu provavelmente vou me encontrar com Voldemort no Hall de entrada, onde vocês sabem que estão as lareiras, caso vocês consigam achar alguma lareira ativada, a não ser aquelas, venham diretamente para Hogwarts. — Falou Harry.

— Eu não entendi. — Falou Cho.

— Ele quis dizer que quando ele estiver duelando com Voldemort que nós fiquemos longe, se possível depois de terminar o serviço contra os comensais que venhamos para Hogwarts, que não fiquemos perambulando no Ministério ou olhando o _grande _duelo dele contra Voldemort. — Explicou Gina.

— Isso vale para você também. — Falou Harry para a esposa.

— Eu sei, mas não pense que eu vou seguir essa regra, não faço parte da sua equipe para você ficar mandando. — Falou Gina para o marido que soltou um longo suspiro, já imaginava que ela falaria algo do tipo.

— Eu não estou mandando em ninguém, apenas estou fazendo um pedido. — Falou Harry dando de ombros.

Vendo que a esposa não diria mais nada, Harry acenou mais uma vez com a varinha e o tigre apareceu e sumiu ao atravessar a parede.

— Foi chamar quem? — Perguntou Gina.

— James. — Respondeu Harry.

— Você esta maluco? Pra que chamou ele? — Perguntou Gina.

— Eu só pedi para ele trazer a capa ué. — Respondeu Harry.

— A ta, achei que iria o chamar para ir junto. — Falou Gina soltando um longo suspiro.

— Ele não esta querendo nem me deixar ir imagine seu filho. — Falou Sirius.

— Imagino que queira isso. — Falou Dumbledore colocando a taça em cima da mesa, as pessoas olhavam espantados, antes que alguém pudesse fazer algo, Harry usando magia fez com que a taça flutuasse para o alto, com outro aceno uma presa de basilisco também flutuou e com velocidade perfurou a taça, uma grande onda de vento foi produzido, fazendo com que os cabelos das pessoas voassem para trás.

— Nossa, você nem foi seco em. — Falou Gina.

— Queria que eu fizesse uma festa para destruir essa coisa? — Perguntou Harry retoricamente.

Gina ia falar algo, só que mais uma vez a porta foi aberta e por ela entrou James.

— Porque quer ela? — Perguntou James entregando a capa — Eu iria usá-la. — Falou James fazendo com que o pai o olhasse atentamente, o menino percebeu que já havia começado a falar demais.

— Iria sair escondido do castelo James? — Perguntou Harry para o filho que não respondeu — Eu espero que isso seja um não, não é para ir ao Ministério James, eu não estou pedindo como das outras vezes, estou mandando ficar aqui no castelo. — Falou Harry.

James não disse nada, apenas deu as costas e saiu da sala.

— Vamos voltar, Voldemort quer que eu, ou seja, o menino do presente pegue a profecia que esta mais ou menos nessa área, bem no centro da sala de profecias. — Falou Harry fazendo com que um circulo se formasse onde a profecia poderia estar — Iremos até lá, eu, Gina, Hermione, Rony, Luna, Rolf, Jorge e Angelina, os outros ficarão afastados, nessa direção. — Falou Harry indicando no mapa o local onde eles iriam ficar — Faremos como na nossa época, para vocês que não sabem, iremos atacar eles no objetivo de conseguir passagem para correr e levá-los para perto dos outros.

— Você vai pegar a profecia? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Acho que é melhor não arriscar, pode ser capaz que ela não me reconheça, como naquela época eu tenho certeza que Lucio vai aparecer e tentar me convencer, eu darei um jeito de avisar a vocês na hora de agirmos. — Falou Harry.

— Me dêem licença, preciso ir conversar com os adolescentes. — Falou Harry para todos que assentiram, ele se dirigiu a saída da sala e depois seguiu para o salão comunal, por sorte tinha um aluno passando pelo quadro, assim ele não teria que se preocupar com a senha, ao entrar no local achou muito estranho encontrar todos os adolescentes juntos, para ele aquilo significava que estavam tramando alguma coisa — O que estão fazendo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) assustando a todos.

— Só estávamos conversando. — Falou Al.

— Sei, eu já falei para seu irmão, não é para saírem do castelo, não importa o que esteja acontecendo vocês não devem ir até lá. — Falou Harry (adulto) olhando para cada uma das pessoas ali.

— Falou o homem que nos primeiros dias de aula ficou cara a cara com um cachorro gigante de três cabeças. — Falou James como sempre não tendo limite nas palavras.

— Só porque eu fiz algo perigoso não significa que vocês precisam fazer. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Não falei nesse sentido, o que eu quis dizer é que você não tem que ter moral nenhuma para dizer algo do tipo. — Falou James novamente.

— Há é claro, eu imagino que você queira passar pela mesma coisa que eu passei, quando eu finalmente faço amigos um deles quase morre por cair de uma peça de xadrez gigante e a outra quase morre envenenada, eu imagino que você queira passar por isso, há eu, antes que eu me lembre a irmã do meu melhor amigo quase morreu no ano seguinte. — Falou Harry (adulto) para todos, alguns até abaixaram as cabeças.

— Você não teve culpa, nem amigo dela era na época. — Falou James nem percebendo que no caso _ela _era sua mãe.

— Mesmo assim não a queria morta. — Retrucou Harry (adulto).

— Mesmo se quiséssemos sair não iríamos conseguir. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Tem a lareira. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— É claro, temos duas opções, a de Dumbledore e a de Minerva, seriamos idiotas se tentássemos entrar escondidos na sala de algum dos dois. — Falou James revirando os olhos.

— Harry não teria que ir junto? — Perguntou Lily.

— Eu venho o buscar na hora certa. — Falou Harry (adulto) olhando para o mais novo — E vai ser um pouco difícil vocês fugir com Teddy aqui, a não ser que ele vá também, e isso é um pouco difícil já que para isso Vic teria que ir. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Sirius também vai? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Vai, infelizmente ele vai. — Respondeu Harry (adulto).

— Você disse que ele não iria. — Falou Helena.

— Seu pai já é maior de idade Helena, não posso mandar nele. — Constatou Harry (adulto) — Bom eu tenho que ir, estão me esperando.

— Como iremos saber que estarão bem? — Perguntou James.

— Darei um jeito. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando as costas definitivamente.

— Você se preocupa com ele. — Falou Gina para James que deu de ombros.

— Ele já é grandinho demais, e passou por coisas piores. — Falou James se levantando e subindo para seu dormitório.

MAIS TARDE

Todos que iam para o Ministério da Magia estavam na sala precisa, terminando o jantar, haviam passado o dia inteiro combinando melhorias para que tivessem sucesso sem muitos danos naquela noite, Harry teve que dizer tudo o que havia acontecido em sua época e ao ter conversado com Sirius ele concordou em os levarem juntos, mas eles não iriam fazer parte do pequeno grupo que atrairia os comensais para a emboscada, ficariam esperando os comensais aparecerem para eles avançarem.

— _Teddy, deixarei isso com você, se alguma coisa acontecer comigo você os leva para o futuro, tudo bem? — _Perguntou Harry para o afilhado, em voz baixa para que ninguém escutasse.

— É claro. — Falou Teddy pegando o colar que continha um vira tempo um tanto quando diferente, ele o colocou no pescoço deixando o objeto por dentro da camisa.

— _Acho melhor você o guardar no seu quarto. _— Sussurrou Harry para ele.

Já que havia terminado de jantar, Teddy subiu para seu quarto e guardou o vira tempo, trancou até a porta enquanto o guardava para ter certeza de que ninguém o estava vendo, enquanto o guardava achou sua mochila com as coisas que havia ganhado no Ministério para quando ele fosse fazer missões, começou a ter idéias que o possibilitariam de usar aquilo.

Um tempo depois já estavam todos prontos para irem ao Ministério, haviam combinado varias coisas, mas não em como eles chegariam lá. Por sorte Harry já havia pensado naquilo.

— E então, vamos? — Perguntou Harry.

— Como? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Todos dêem as mãos. — Falou Harry — Farei uma viagem só. — Falou Harry enquanto observava todos darem as mãos, ele deu a mão a Gina que estava em uma das pontas e ficou a olhar o afilhados os olhar, esperando que eles fossem.

— Até mais tarde. — Falou Harry segundos antes de aparatar levando a todos com sigo.

No momento em que todos sumiram Teddy foi até um dos sofás que tinha ali e pegou sua mochila e depois seguiu para o grande salão, provavelmente todos já haviam terminado de jantar, ao chegar lá encontrou todos terminando de apreciar a sobremesa.

— Não ficaremos de fora. — Falou Teddy pegando um pergaminho que estava na mochila e o abrindo em cima da mesa, sabia exatamente como usar, não era tão difícil assim, com um aceno de varinha o mapa se formou, não era o mesmo do seu padrinho, a verdade era que ele também tinha um daqueles e não apenas do Ministério da Magia, mas também de outros lugares como por exemplo Hogwarts.

— Pegou do meu pai? — Perguntou Lily.

— Não, eu já tinha ele, na verdade eu ganhei, a muito tempo. — Falou Teddy localizando onde eles haviam aparatado, não demorou muito e os achou, no Hall de entrada do Ministério — Aqui estão eles. — Falou apontando para as dezenas de pontinhos em um canto.

— E esses são quem? — Perguntou Dumbledore que acabara de chegar perto deles.

Harry (adulto) havia pedido para ele ficar no castelo, cuidando dos adolescentes enquanto ele dava um jeito em Voldemort.

O diretor apontou para outro canto, onde parecia ter a mesma quantidade de pontinhos.

— São os comensais. — Falou Teddy.

— São muitos. — Falou Hermione impressionada.

— Com certeza esteve mais fácil para eles recrutarem do que para a gente. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Vai ficar melhor ainda. — Falou Teddy tirando vários algo parecido com moedas, eram muitos até, os colocou na mesa, pegou seu Notebook que também estava lá e mexeu por algum tempo nele, até que começaram a ouvir vozes saindo dos objetos parecidos com moedas.

— Você não fez isso. — Falou Vic para a marido que deu de ombros.

— E porque eu não poderia fazer isso? Não tem problema algum sabermos o que eles irão fazer e o que irão falar. — Falou Teddy se sentando enquanto observava o mapa.

— Nós não fica sem fazer nada na hora do jantar em, agora que não vamos ler iremos ficar ouvindo eles. — Falou Lily sorrindo enquanto também observava os pontinhos.

MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA (MINUTOS ANTES)

Harry havia acabado de aparatar no Ministério com todos quando algo encafifou em sua cabeça, não daria certo mandar Neville, Draco e as duas mulheres lá para baixo naquela hora, Voldemort precisaria estar fora do esconderijo para que eles pudessem matar a cobra.

— Esperem. — Falou Harry fazendo todos pararem, já estavam indo para o elevador, ou melhor, para os elevadores já que apenas um não serviria para tanta gente — Draco e Neville vocês quando descer não podem ir imediatamente para o esconderijo de Voldemort. — Falou Harry.

— Porque não? — Perguntou Draco.

— Voldemort não vai sair de lá tão cedo, faremos assim, tem uma outra sala naquele lugar, fica para o lado contrario de onde eles estão, vão para lá e fiquem por lá, quando eu ter certeza que Voldemort não estará lá eu lhes mando um recado. — Falou Harry.

— E como você vai saber onde ele vai estar. — Perguntou Draco.

— Ele só vai sair de lá quando souber que eu estou aqui e quando estiver pronto para duelar comigo, quando eu estiver cara a cara com ele eu lhe mando um recado, pelo que eu me lembre ele não vai trazer a cobra. — Falou Harry.

— Então temos que ir para o local contrario ao dele? — Perguntou Neville.

— Exatamente. — Respondeu Harry.

— Tudo bem então, vamos. — Falou Astória.

Assim eles se dividiram em vários grupos ao chegarem aos elevadores, Harry apertou o botão que indicava para que nível ele iria e com um solavanco o elevador começou a se mover.

— Eu odeio esse elevador. — Falou Gina enquanto se segurava no marido.

— Imagine eu que tenho que usar essa porcaria todo dia. — Falou Hermione.

Poucos minutos depois o elevador parou com o mesmo solavanco de antes, Harry saiu primeiro enquanto os outros iam para trás, olhou em volta e viu os outros elevadores pararem e todos descerem com cautela, o moreno decidiu ir na frente, foi em direção que o levaria para o corredor que daria na porta que sonhara tantas vezes, em poucos minutos ele já estava de frente para a porta.

— Quando entrarmos vocês já sabem, os que vão comigo me sigam, enquanto os outros dêem a volta até o outro lado da sala. — Falou Harry.

— Teremos que ir até o fim da sala? — Perguntou Dino.

— Não, só precisam se distanciar o bastante para que não os percebam, tentem não ficar tão longe para não precisarmos correr tanto. — Falou Harry para todos que assentiram

Enquanto ele ia a frente com um pequeno grupo ele via os outros irem por outro caminho, eles provavelmente seguiriam por um corredor que teria algumas prateleiras de distancia dele. Com um aceno de varinha uma luz do tamanho de uma bola de tênis se formou e começou a flutuar a sua frente, iluminando o caminho, os outros usavam o feitiço _lumos _mesmo.

Harry seguiu em frente, olhando a numeração das prateleiras, precisava achar o numero 27/28, enquanto andava a luz iluminava a numeração das prateleiras para assim ele poder ver até que finalmente achou o numero, ao achar ele parou, esperando que algo acontecesse.

— O que fazemos agora? — Perguntou Jorge.

O erro do gêmeo foi falar em voz alta, na verdade Harry imaginava que só fossem aparecer se ele pegasse a profecia, mas ele não a pegaria, ficou de frente para ela, a observando como se isso fosse fazer eles avançarem.

— _**Fica quieto, eles já estão vindo. **_— Gina moveu os lábios formando aquela frase para o irmão que entendeu, ficaram em silencio por uma fração de tempo, observando Harry ficar olhando para a profecia. Mas diferente do que aconteceu na época deles, a profecia não emitiu voz alguma, ficou como se não estivesse ninguém ali.

— E não é que ele veio mesmo. — Falou uma voz que na opinião de Harry era enjoativa, sabia muito bem que era Bellatriz, o moreno não moveu um músculo, já seus amigos e esposa formaram um circulo, estando um de costas para o outro, ficando de frente para adversários que apareciam de tudo quanto era lado.

— Cadê o Sirius? — Perguntou Harry, ele sabia que seus companheiros ficariam confusos com a pergunta dele, mas ele queria fazer como na sua época, iria ver até onde aquilo ira.

— Você tem que aprender a diferença entre sonho e realidade. — Falou uma voz masculina, mais especificamente a voz de Lucio, de canto de olho Harry pode ver ele movimentar a varinha em frente ao rosto, fazendo com que a mascara de comensal sumisse, como se ela tivesse evaporado — Você apenas viu o que o Lorde das Trevas queria que visse, agora entregue a profecia. — Falou Lucio.

— Venha tentar pegar. — Falou Harry.

Ouviram a risada de zombaria de Bellatriz.

— Ele sabe brincar. Olha só, que gracinha... O pequeno e tolo bebê Potter. — Falou Bellatriz se aproximando.

Gina ao ouvir aquela mulher falar sentiu o sangue em suas veias correr mais depressa, sentia uma vontade de pular em cima daquela mulher e com suas próprias mãos matá-la, sem usar magia, na opinião de Gina matar Bellatriz usando magia é muito pouco do que ela merece.

— Só queremos a profecia. — Falou Lucio.

— Se Voldemort quer a profecia, o mande vir pegar. — Falou Harry.

— Nunca quis saber o motivo entre a conexão entre você e o Lorde das Trevas? Do porque que ele não pôde mata-lo quando era apenas um bebê. Você não quer saber o segredo da cicatriz, é só entregar para mim e eu lhe mostro tudo. — Falou Lucio como sempre tentando manipular as pessoas, do mesmo jeito que Voldemort tentou manipular Harry em seu primeiro ano, dizendo que traria James e Lily de volta — As resposta estão ai Potter, na sua mão, é só entregar para mim.

— Eu já sei sobre ela, Lucio. — Falou Harry se virando, ficando de frente para Lucio e Bellatriz que o olharam espantados, pelo jeito haviam percebido que ele não era apenas um adolescente e sim um homem.

— Eles acham que pode nos assustar usando magia para ficar mais velhos. — Falou Bellatriz.

Lucio estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho, Potter não era o único que estava mais velho, os outros em sua companhia também estavam do mesmo jeito, pareciam mais velho, não parecia ser as mesmas pessoas a quem ele havia encontrado no ano passado.

— Vejo que esta pensando, Lucio. — Falou Harry para ele que saiu do transe e o olhou normalmente.

— Já chega Lucio, se ele não quer nos entregar por vontade própria irá nos entregar a força. — Falou Bellatriz atacando, sem muito esforço Harry se protegeu o que causou espanto em Lucio e antes que ele mesmo pudesse falar algo, estavam todos duelando enquanto ele apenas observava.

Como se um estalo passasse por sua cabeça, Lucio começou a duelar, seu alvo era Harry enquanto Gina duelava com Bellatriz, alguns de seus amigos já havia derrubado seus adversários, de repente um disco de alguns centímetros de espessura passou ao lado de Harry caindo exatamente aos pés de Lucio, antes que o loiro pudesse reagir o disco produziu uma forte rajada de ar, jogando os dois para longe.

— Vamos por aqui. — Falou Harry seguindo em frente enquanto Lucio e Bellatriz estavam caídos no chão, conforme corriam encontravam mais e mais comensais pelo caminho, alguns já usavam a técnica que os fazia ficar coberto por uma fumaça negra e assim os ajudava a correr mais rápido, um comensal que usava essa mesma técnica segurou Harry pela camisa e o jogou para longe — Continuem, encontro vocês lá. — Falou Harry ao ver que a esposa havia parado.

De repente começou a ser atacado de frente, o comensal estava a alguns metros de distancia dele e por estar se protegendo com o escudo não tinha muito tempo para atacar, tinha um intervalo de poucos segundos para atacar e voltar a se proteger e em um desses intervalos ele conseguiu atacar, o adversário se protegeu e voltou a atacar, Harry foi para trás de uma prateleira de globos, pelo reflexo das esferas ele podia ver a pessoa se aproximando, em um movimento rápido, usando magia ele fez com que a mesma esfera flutuasse e a jogou na pessoa, acertando diretamente no rosto, a pessoa abaixou a cabeça e com isso Harry saiu de trás da prateleira e o atacou, a pessoa foi jogada para longe desacordada.

Antes que mais alguém aparecesse ele voltou para o corredor que levaria ao lugar combinado, corria não muito de pressa, sempre com o maior cuidado, a frente já podia ver varias luzes iluminando que indicavam vários duelos.

De repente alguém apareceu ao seu lado e o derrubou, a varinha caiu a alguns metros de distancia, a pessoa ficou em pé, enquanto ele tentava pegar a varinha a tempo, no momento em que a pessoa atacou outra pessoa apareceu na frente de Harry, executando o feitiço escudo e o protegendo, enquanto as duas pessoas duelavam Harry se preocupou em pegar a varinha e quando já havia feito isso se virou tentando ver quem era, a pessoa estava de mascara, mas tinha certeza que não era alguém da equipe de Draco, ninguém daquele grupo estava usando uma mascara daquelas, na verdade aquele alguém era um comensal.

Já de pé Harry pode perceber que a pessoa conseguiu ganhar o duelo e ao ver os longos cabelos loiro soube quem era.

— Narcisa? — Perguntou Harry não acreditando — O que faz aqui? — Perguntou Harry, ele não se lembrava da mulher ter feito parte da batalha no Ministério.

— Draco esta aqui não esta? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Ele esta lá em baixo. — Respondeu Harry — Ele não vai ter contato com comensais, vai fazer algo mais fácil, em partes. — Falou Harry.

— Ele esta sozinho? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Não, esta com a esposa, Neville e Ana. — Respondeu Harry — O que vai fazer? — Perguntou Harry quando a viu sair andando.

— Vou atrás de Lucio. — Falou Narcisa sumindo na escuridão.

Quando já não podia ver mais a mulher, Harry voltou a seguir pelo corredor, estava mais que tudo preocupado com a esposa.

HOGWARTS

Estavam todos escutando e vendo o que acontecia no Ministério da magia, mas ficava difícil saber quem era quem, já que os pontos não tinham nenhuma diferença.

— E agora, quem é quem? — Perguntou Lily.

— Não parece que eles estão tendo tanta dificuldade. — Falou Al.

— É porque nem todos os comensais apareceram. — Falou Teddy indicando um grupo maior que estava mais afastado de onde os outros estavam duelando.

— _Narcisa. _

No momento em que ouviram Harry (adulto) dizer aquele nome todos olharam para Draco que começou a se preocupar com a segurança da mãe, olhou para a namorada que segurava sua mão.

— Me promete que vai ficar aqui? — Perguntou Draco para ela que ficou confusa.

— Pra onde mais eu iria né Draco? — Perguntou Astória como se fosse obvio — Mas espera ai, para onde você vai? — Perguntou Astória começando a achar que o namorado estava ficando estranho.

— Vou ali e já volto, me promete que vai ficar aqui. — Pediu Draco para ela que assentiu.

— Tá bom, eu vou ficar aqui. — Falou Astória.

— Mais tarde a gente se vê. — Falou Draco dando um ultimo selinho na namorada e se levantando, foi observado por todo o salão enquanto saia do lugar.

Scorpius ao ver aquilo se levantou e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Draco enquanto os amigos apenas o olhavam, Rose se levantou e seguiu atrás do namorado e como se todos pensassem juntos eles levantaram e foram atrás dos amigos.

— Vamos ir dormir mais cedo. — Falou James que foi o ultimo a se levantar e ir junto dos outros.

— Você não acha isso muito estranho? — Perguntou Vic.

— Não, acho que estão apenas preocupado com o Scorpius e o Scorpius com Draco. — Falou Teddy dando de ombros — Sem contar que eu não acho que tenha um jeito deles saírem do castelo. — Falou Teddy.

— E as passagens secretas? — Perguntou Vic.

— Mesmo que eles saiam do castelo, como vão chegar a Londres? Voando? Eles nem sabem em que direção fica Londres, como chegariam a alguma entrada para o Ministério? Elas só andam pela cidade de carro. — Falou Teddy.

Bem longe dali Draco seguia pelos corredores mal iluminados de Hogwarts, tentava chegar ao local desejado o mais rápido possível, estava preocupado com a mãe, aumentando o passo quase correndo ele seguiu para a antiga sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas, em alguns minutos ele chegou a sala, subiu as escadas que levaria ao escritório de Umbridge, a sala ainda estava pintada de rosa, foi até a lareira e teve sorte ao encontrar um vasinho com uma boa quantidade de pó de Flu.

Ele pegou um pouquinho do pó e entrou na lareira.

— Ministério da Magia. — Disse Draco jogando o pó logo em seguida.

Scorpius observava tudo da porta, ficou a olhar as chamas de cor verde cobrir o corpo do loiro para logo o fazer sumir, Scorpius entrou na sala e fez o mesmo que o pai, para logo depois aparecer no Hall do Ministerio da Magia.

— Precisamos ir para lá. — Falou Rose na sala de Umbridge na companhia dos amigos.

— Podemos até ir, mas vocês vão ficar. — Falou James olhando para a irmã mais nova, Miguel e Hugo.

— Porque? — Perguntou Lily indignada.

— Porque vocês tem apenas 13 anos. — Respondeu Al como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

— Vamos, sabem o que dizer né? — Perguntou Rose enquanto entrava na lareira.

— Ministério da Magia. — Falou Rose desaparecendo logo em seguida.

— O que pensam que estão fazendo? — Perguntou Nick Quase Sem Cabeça ao atravessar a parede e poder ver Rose sumir.

— Nada. — Respondeu James o mais convincente possível.

— Nada é? Quero ver o que o diretor vai fazer ao saber disso. — Falou Nick deixando a entender que ele falaria, todos se olharam.

— Vamos logo, antes que eles venham atrás de nós. — Falou James.

Em poucos minutos todos já haviam sumido, sobrando apenas Lily, Miguel e Hugo que ficaram a se olhar.

— Eu não vou ficar aqui. — Falou Lily entrando na lareira.

— Mas Lily, nem sabemos nos defender direito. — Falou Hugo.

— Nossos pais fizeram parte dessa batalha sabendo apenas atacar e nós sabemos fazer isso. — Falou Lily dando de ombros — Ministério da Magia. — Falou ela sumindo logo em seguida.

— Não podemos deixar ela ir sozinha. — Falou Miguel.

— Ainda bem que Lice ficou lá em baixo. — Falou Hugo.

— Com medo que ela fosse Hugo? Muito estranho isso em. — Falou Miguel sorrindo.

— Cala a boca, só acho melhor ela ter ficado lá em baixo ué. — Falou Hugo dando de ombros enquanto o primo sumia.

Soltando um longo suspiro ele entrou na lareira com uma boa quantidade de pó de flu nas mãos, quando estava para dizer algo escutou passos nas escadas que levaria para a sala de aula.

— HUGO. — Gritou Teddy quando o viu na lareira.

— Ministério da Magia. — Falou Hugo rapidamente ao ver que o primo vinha em sua direção, antes que ele pudesse o deter Hugo já tinha sumido em meio as chamas verdes.

— Padrinho vai me matar. — Falou Teddy passando as mãos nos cabelos enquanto Dumbledore entrava no escritório.

— Só podemos torcer para que eles encontrem alguém do nosso lado antes de algum comensal. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Vai atrás deles, Teddy. — Falou Vic que acabara de chegar ao escritório.

— Mas e você? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Eu vou ficar bem, você precisa achar eles, ao menos Lily, Hugo e Miguel. — Falou Vic.

— Bom, eu vou deixar vocês a sós. — Falou Dumbledore saindo do escritório enquanto os outros dois ficavam ali.

— Enquanto você vai eu tentarei ligar para tio Harry para avisar das crianças. — Falou Vic se aproximando do marido e acariciando o rosto dele — Me promete que vai tomar cuidado? — Perguntou Vic.

— Prometo. — Falou Teddy enquanto a beijava delicadamente, assim que o beijo terminou ele foi até a lareira, pegando um pouco de pó de flu — Ministério da Magia. — Falou Teddy sumindo logo em seguida.

Vic desceu para o grande salão, enquanto descia tentou varias e varias vezes ligar para seu tio Harry, mas ele não atendia, ela chegou no local e ele ainda não havia atendido.

MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA

Teddy havia acabado de chegar no local pela lareira, se transformou em lobo e saiu correndo em direção do elevador, assim que chegou voltou ao normal, havia se esquecido da camisa e acabou por rasgá-la ela, apertou o botão que indicava o nível que sabia que seu padrinho estava, não demorou muito e chegou lá, com cuidado seguiu para o corredor que no final tinha a porta de cor negra.

Já estava com a varinha em punho quando abriu e porta e entrou, a sala estava em uma completa escuridão.

— Lumos. — Falou Teddy fazendo com que uma luz produzisse na ponta da varinha, seguiu correndo pelo corredor, quanto mais corria mais podia escutar barulhos que pareciam duelos e que com certeza eram.

— Ai. — Falou alguém quando sem querer Teddy esbarrou nessa pessoa, ele apontou a varinha para a pessoa e soltou um longo suspiro ao ver que era Elliz.

— Ao menos eu achei você, cadê os outros? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Nos perdemos quando vimos um comensal vindo na nossa direção, deve estar um para cada lado. — Respondeu Elliz.

— E os mais novos? — Perguntou Teddy.

— Que mais novos? — Perguntou Elliz — Lily, Miguel e Hugo não ficaram lá em Hogwarts? — Perguntou Elliz começando a temer pela resposta.

— Veio, os três vieram para cá. — Falou Teddy — Olha, vamos fazer um trato, se por acaso encontrarmos com alguém você fica do meu lado em, não corra, eu protejo a gente e você ataca. — Falou Teddy para ela que assentiu — Então vamos. — Falou Teddy seguindo pelo corredor.

A vários metros dali, Harry procurava a esposa, estava no meio de varias pessoas que duelavam contra comensais, alguns estavam tendo sucesso enquanto outros tinham um pouco de dificuldade.

Harry sentiu seu celular vibrar dentro do bolso, estava pegando o celular quando viu um feitiço vir em sua direção, com uma velocidade incrível ele conseguiu se proteger, a pessoa a quem o atingiu se aproximou, ficando apenas a alguns metros de distancia, enquanto apenas se protegia ele viu no visor do celular que era Vic, achou estranho ela ligar em um momento como aquele.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Harry enquanto duelava ao mesmo tempo.

— Tio Harry, eu só liguei para avisar que o Teddy foi para ai atrás das crianças. — Falou Vic.

— Que crianças? — Perguntou Harry torcendo para que ela não dissesse os nomes que ele estava pensando.

— Seus filhos, filhos do tio Rony e todos os outros, os únicos que ficaram aqui foi Lice e Frank. — Falou Vic.

— Mas e os do presente, Hermione o Rony. — Falou Harry.

— Eles estão aqui, pelo que eu sei, o pessoal do futuro foi porque viram o Draco e o Scorpius ir junto. — Falou Vic do outro lado da linha.

— Tá, obrigado por avisar. — Falou Harry encerrando a ligação, imaginava em como iria atrás da filha que era quem mais preocupava, já que os filhos mais velhos sabiam basicamente se proteger, não sabia nem onde a esposa estava, com um pouco mais de determinação ele derrubou o adversários e conjurou seus três patronos, mandando dois para seus filhos e um deles para sua esposa, iria atrás da filha.

Bem longe dali Lily corria desesperadamente, havia se perdido dos primos e podia ouvir alguém vindo atrás de si, nem sabia para onde estava indo.

— Para onde pensa que vai? — Perguntou uma voz grossa.

Ao se virar Lily se deparou com Greyback, sentiu um calafrio passar por toda sua espinha ao olhar para aquele homem.

— Precisa de ajuda? — Perguntou Greyback se aproximando, ele percebeu a varinha de Lily tremer em sua mão, ao respirar profundamente o lobo pode sentir o perfume suave que emanava da menina.

— Estupefaça. — Falou Lily sabendo que ele apenas se protegeria, no momento em que disse o feitiço se virou e saiu correndo, sabia que em segundos ele a pegaria, estava torcendo para que alguém aparecesse para ajudar, mas parecia que a sorte não estava do seu lado.

— Porque esta fugindo de mim? Eu não faria mal a alguém tão doce como você. — Falou Greyback a segurando pelo braço.

— Me solta. — Falou Lily sentindo o suor descer por sua testa, o medo e o pânico já tomava conta de seu corpo — PAPAIIIII. — Gritou Lily vendo o sorriso maldoso de Greyback e o vendo se aproximar de seu pescoço, por impulso mexeu todo seu corpo como se assim ela conseguisse fugir — SOCORRO, POR FAVOR ME SOLTA. — Gritou Lily em pânico.

— Quietinha, não vai doer nada. — Falou Greyback rindo prazerosamente.

A menina já podia sentir a respiração do homem em seu pescoço quando ele foi jogado para longe de seu corpo, por causa do pânico ao ser solta ela não conseguiu ficar em pé e por isso caiu no chão, se encolhendo o máximo possível.

Enquanto Lily estava encolhida ao canto, com a cabeça entre os joelhos, não via Greyback sendo atingido por um feitiço, o lobo não conseguia ver a pessoa que o atacava e por estar sendo atingido varias e varias vezes não conseguia se quer levantar a varinha para atacar, sabia que a tal pessoa estava a sombra do corredor extenso, entre um intervalo e outro dos feitiços ele levantou a cabeça e viu outro feitiço vir em sua direção, sentiu o impacto no peito e caiu desacordado alguns metros de distancia da menina.

— Você ficou maluca, o que pensa que esta fazendo? Porque esta aqui? — Perguntou Snape se aproximando da menina e com um pouco de esforço levantou a cabeça dela, ela tremia de medo.

— Eu... Eu... — Lily não conseguia falar e também não podia acreditar, ao ver a face de Snape a única coisa que veio a sua cabeça foi sorrir como forma de agradecimento, viu uma mascara ao lado do professor de poções e observou suas vestes, ele estava todo de preto como sempre, mas ao ver a mascara Lily percebeu que ele estava disfarçado de comensal — Achei que estivesse vindo com o meu pai. — Falou Lily.

— Não, eu tinha que estar ao menos na presença de Voldemort, para ele não desconfiar de mim. — Falou Snape — Vamos sair daqui. — Falou Snape se levantando e a ajudando a levantar.

— Eu não posso ir, tenho que achar meus primos e meus pais. — Falou Lily.

— Primos? Quem mais esta aqui? — Perguntou Snape.

— Meus primos, todos eles ué. — Respondeu Lily.

— E o que passou pela cabeça de vocês para virem aqui? — Perguntou Snape.

— Bom, nós estávamos ouvindo tudo o que estava acontecendo aqui, então descobrimos que Narcisa veio para cá também e Draco ouviu isso, ele ficou estranho e saiu andando, acho que Scorpius percebeu isso e veio atrás dele e nós viemos atrás do Scorpius. — Falou Lily dando de ombros.

— Se Narcisa esta aqui e Draco sabe disso é obvio que ele veio para cá. — Falou Snape.

— Mas o que Narcisa veio fazer aqui? Você sabe? — Perguntou Lily enquanto andava ao lado do professor pelos corredores rodeados por prateleiras.

— Provavelmente imaginou que hoje seria o fim de Voldemort e veio atrás de Lucio, assim ele não seria preso por acusação de estar aqui. — Respondeu Snape — Eu só fico imaginando a irresponsabilidade que passou pela cabeça de uma menina de 13 anos para vir a uma batalha sabendo que algo do tipo poderia acontecer.

— O que você queria que eu fizesse? Meus irmãos veio. — Falou Lily.

— Seus irmãos tem 16 e 15 anos, uma grande diferença de você que tem apenas 13, você não tem nem idade para aprender a se proteger nas aulas de defesa. — Falou Snape.

— Meu pai participou dessa mesma batalha com 15 anos e não sabia se proteger direito, só atacar. — Falou Lily dando de ombros.

— É, mas antes disso ele participou de um torneio mortal, matou um basilisco, uma pessoa que faz isso pode até fazer parte de algo assim, mas mesmo assim seu pai continua sendo um irresponsável até hoje, como ele pode ser tão burro, conhecendo os filhos e acreditando que eles não viriam. — Falou Snape enquanto iluminava o caminho.

— Não chame meu pai de burro, eu não entendo você, uma hora parece ser o amigo que minha vó teve, outra hora parece ser o insuportável professor de poções. — Falou Lily.

— E você é a mesma orgulhosa que sua vó era, parece não entender que para cada idade tem uma fase da vida a ser completa, mas vocês tem o mesmo modo de pensar, que são adultas e que podem fazer o que querem. — Falou Snape.

— Eu não preciso de sermão ta bom? Pode deixar que meu pai vai fazer isso por você quando me achar. — Falou Lily.

— Acho que a preocupação dele vai ser maior do que a vontade de lhe dar um sermão. — Falou Snape.

— Acho que ele nem sabe que eu estou aqui. — Falou Lily.

— Dumbledore já deve ter sentido a falta de vocês e com certeza o avisou. — Falou Snape.

— Acha mesmo? — Perguntou Lily.

— É obvio. — Respondeu Snape.

Estavam virando o corredor quando um feitiço veio diretamente na direção deles, Snape rapidamente se protegeu, esperou que mais algum feitiço viesse, mas isso não aconteceu.

— Lily? — Perguntou uma voz masculina aparecendo das sombras.

— James? — Perguntou Lily.

— O que você esta fazendo aqui? — Perguntou James.

— Eu, o Hugo e o Miguel viemos atrás de vocês. — Respondeu Lily.

— Papai vai me matar quando souber disso. — Falou James colocando a mão na nuca — E desculpa ai pelo feitiço. — Falou James para Snape que assentiu.

— Só fique mais esperto, poderia ser um de seus primos e ele não conseguiria se proteger tão rápido. — Falou Snape.

— Você esta doente? — Perguntou James fazendo o professor ficar confuso.

— Não, porque? — Perguntou Snape.

— Normalmente você esnobaria meu feitiço e disse isso, muito estranho. — Falou James — Deve ser por causa que você esta com Lily, as vezes eu penso que ela tem poderes sobrenaturais, sabe meio demoníacos. — Falou James fazendo a irmã ficar brava.

— E as vezes eu acho que vocês são mais parecidos com nascidos trouxas do que com puro sangue, pelo modo como dizem. — Falou Snape sem pensar.

— Nós basicamente não éramos bruxos até irmos para Hogwarts. — Falou Lily dando de ombros.

— Naquela época a gente só vivia com a tecnologia trouxa Lily, magia não é para brincadeira. — Falou James.

— Falando assim até parece alguém responsável. — Falou Lily.

— Vamos logo, quanto antes achemos seus pais ai eu vou me embora. — Falou Snape antes que James pudesse retrucar.

— Não vai ficar com a gente depois que acharmos meu pai? — Perguntou Lily.

— Eu por acaso tenho cara de segurança particular? — Perguntou Snape.

— É, ele voltou ao normal. — Falou James.

— Vamos logo. — Falou Snape.

Depois de alguns minutos andando, um cervo parou ao lado de James o olhando atentamente.

— Quando eu lhe achar, vamos conversar mocinho. — Falou o cervo com a voz de Harry.

— Estou ferrado. — Falou James.

— Você sempre esta ferrado. — Falou Lily — Porque será que ele não mandou um patrono atrás de mim? — Perguntou Lily confusa.

— É normal ele fazer isso? — Perguntou Snape.

— Ele costuma mandar os patronos atrás de nós quando não sabe onde estamos. — Falou James — Acho que ele foi a sua procura pessoalmente, deve ter mandado o tigre atrás do Al.

— Tomara que seu irmão seja melhor que você em duelo, assim quem sabe ele tenha sorte. — Falou Snape.

— Esta falando que sou ruim? — Perguntou James — Não era eu que era humilhado por uma pessoa centenas de vezes, eu ao menos sei me defender, não sou igual a certas pessoas que perdia a varinha com um simples Expelliarmus. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Não começa em. — Falou Lily olhando para os dois de canto de olho, começaram a andar pelos corredores em silencio.

Alguns corredores antes Greyback se levantava cheio de raiva.

Em meio a varias pessoas, Helena duelava com alguém que parecia ser um homem, pelo que percebera não tinha muitas mulheres comensais da morte, em toda sua vida, nunca havia participado de algo tão real assim, é claro como sendo uma profissional que treina as pessoas para ser Auror ela já havia participado de duelos, mas não um que poderia levar sua morte. Estava pronta para atacar novamente quando sentiu um aperto no coração, como se pressentisse que algo ruim aconteceria, olhou a pessoa mascarada e já esperava ser atingida quando viu o ser humano a sua frente cair, e atrás dela aparecer Carlinhos, ele correu para perto de si e a segurou pelos braços, ao perceber que ela não conseguiria levantar a pegou no colo e tirou do meio daquelas varias pessoas, poderia ocorrer de ela ou ele ser atingido por um feitiço, a levou para longe dali, onde não dava nem para ver as luzes de cores diferentes de feitiços.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Perguntou Carlinhos preocupada.

— Não sei, não estou me sentindo bem. — Falou Helena colocando a mão no peito, sentia o coração se acelerar ainda mais.

— Como assim Helena? Você foi atingida? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Não, apenas não estou tendo uma sensação muito boa. — Falou Helena massageando onde batia seu coração.

Antes que Carlinhos pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ouviram um grito e Helena entrou em pânico ao poder identificar a voz da pessoa, olhou para seu marido, esperando que ele confirmasse o que havia ouvido, estava rezando para que tivesse sido apenas sua imaginação.

— Miguel. — Falou Carlinhos com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Ele esta aqui. — Falou Helena cambaleando um pouco antes de conseguir ficar em pé, saiu correndo pelos corredores, quando se estava em pânico, a procura de alguém importante o lugar parecia ser um labirinto que confundia a mente das pessoas — Carlinhos, temos que o achar. — Falou Helena começando a sentir os olhos de encherem de lagrimas e o desespero tomar conta de seu corpo.

Parecia estar dando voltar em círculos, em menos de dois minutos viram faíscas vermelhas se distinguir entre as profecias de cores azuis, os dois se olharam como se pensassem a mesma coisa.

— Vamos, temos que ver se eles estão lá antes que varias comensais apareçam por lá porque eu tenho certeza que eles vão para lá por causa disso. — Falou Carlinhos segurando Helena pela mão e a puxando em direção das faíscas.

Em alguns andares a baixo, o quarteto que havia recebido a missão de matar Nagini haviam acabado de chegar na tal sala que ficava na direção oposta do lugar em que Voldemort estava, esperavam o aviso de Harry para poderem ir atrás da cobra.

— Não estou me sentindo bem. — Falou Astória.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— Eu não sei, estou com um péssimo pressentimento, preciso subir. — Falou Astória se levantando rapidamente.

— Subir para onde? — Perguntou Draco.

— Preciso subir Draco, preciso ir para onde esta os outros. — Falou Astória.

— Espera ai, o que você vai fazer lá? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— Eu não sei, só sei que não devo ficar aqui, preciso ir. — Falou Astória novamente indo em direção da saída do lugar, iria o mais rápido possível para o corredor que levaria ao elevador.

— Ei ei, você não vai para lá, combinamos de vir para cá, não podemos simplesmente ir para lá e pronto. — Falou Draco.

— Mas eu vou, quer ir comigo? Se não quiser pode ficar, qualquer coisa eu volto. — Falou Astória.

Draco soltou um longo suspiro, olhou para Neville e Ana que estavam em um canto afastados.

— Podem ir, nós damos conta do recado. — Falou Ana.

— Só não tentem fazer barulho para não chamar a atenção dos comensais para cá. — Falou Neville.

— Você só me arruma problema Astória. — Falou Draco segurando a mão da esposa e saindo do lugar com ela, foram direto para o elevador e assim que chegaram ao lugar apertaram o botão que levaria a sala das profecias — Me explica isso. — Falou Draco enquanto o elevador ia para o lugar destinado.

— Eu não sei, intuição feminina ou intuição maternal. — Falou Astória.

— Mas Cath e Scorpius estão no castelo. — Falou Draco.

— Eu sei, é isso que me preocupa. — Falou Astória.

— Não é tão fácil fugir de Hogwarts, Astória. — Falou Draco.

— Já tentou fugir alguma vez? — Perguntou Astória.

— Não, mas é um castelo e Dumbledore sabe quando uma pessoa da um passo para fora dos dormitórios durante a noite, seria descoberto se eles tentassem sair de lá. — Falou Draco — Alem disso, todo mundo diz que Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro do mundo bruxo. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— Eu não concordo com você, não depois de ter lido os livros do Potter. — Falou Astória.

— Você leu? — Perguntou Draco surpreso.

— Eu li, foi uma idéia melhor do que chegar nele e perguntar todos os detalhes do que aconteceu com ele, sabe que eu sou uma pessoa curiosa e que adoro aventuras. — Falou Astória.

— Eu percebo seu gosto por aventuras, olha no que você nos meteu. — Falou Draco.

— Disse a pessoa que participou de reuniões de comensais na sua própria casa. — Falou Astória sorrindo.

— Engraçadinha. — Falou Draco para ela que deu de ombros — Vamos. — Falou Draco a puxando para perto de si, esperaram que as grades do elevador se abrissem e assim que isso aconteceu eles saíram no corredor que os levaria a sala das profecias, logo em seguida que entraram ouviram gritos de algum lugar que não estava muito longe, viram algo iluminar a alguns metros a frente.

— Vamos até lá. — Falou Astória começando a andar rapidamente.

— Ei, pare de ser precipitada, fique de olhos abertos, preste atenção em ruídos e fique pronta para executar o feitiço de proteção. — Falou Draco para a esposa que assentiu — Não precisa ir correndo, alguém pode aparecer entre uma prateleira e outra.

Em passos não muito rápidos eles chegaram ao tal lugar, viram varias pessoas duelando e em meio delas adolescentes abaixados tentando se proteger.

— Ei. — Falou Draco puxando Hugo que corria desesperadamente, viu um feitiço vir na direção do menino que nem ao menos havia percebido — O que você esta fazendo aqui? — Perguntou Draco confuso.

— Viram meus pais? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Não, mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? — Perguntou Astória.

— Viemos atrás de Scorpius. — Respondeu Hugo.

— O Scorpius aqui? Onde ele esta? — Perguntou Astória ficando preocupada.

— Eu não sei, eu vim com meus primos da minha idade, nos perdemos. — Falou Hugo.

— Eu vou atrás do Scorpius, você cuida desse ai. — Falou Astória.

— Espera ai, eu por acaso tenho cara de babá? — Perguntou Draco.

— Me deixem ir com você, provavelmente minha irmã vai estar com o Scorpius. — Falou Hugo.

— Esta bem, vamos logo, você vem comigo e Astória você vai pelo outro lado, nos encontramos aqui em meia hora. — Falou Draco para Astória que assentiu.

Alguns minutos depois Astória já estava bem longe dali, não sabia se estava mais preocupada com Scorpius ou com Cath, já estava começando a pensar que estava perdida quando sentiu ser atingida e ser jogada para longe, a varinha escapou de suas mãos, sentiu ser pega com brusquidão pelo braço e depois uma mão masculina a segurar pelo pescoço, a levantando do chão fazendo com que tivesse muita dificuldade em respirar, ao ver os longos cabelos loiros soube quem era, tentou bater os braços, bater no rosto da pessoa para tentar liberar seu pescoço.

— Draco... — Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer ao ver a versão mais jovem de seu marido, ele parecia não tê-la reconhecido ainda, mas ela já havia percebido que era ela, um pouco atrás dele apareceu Scorpius e ao ver o filho ali, vivo e sem nenhum machucado ela sentiu um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto e uma lagrima espaçar de seus olhos.

Lucio ficou confuso por ter ouvido a mulher dizer o nome de seu filho, mas isso não foi motivo suficiente para fazê-lo solta-la. Antes que ele pudesse apertar o aperto em volta do pescoço da mulher viu seu filho aparecer no seu lado esquerdo.

— Pai, solta ela pai, solta. — Implorou Draco colocando a mão por cima da do pai e tentando tirar do pescoço de Astória.

— O que faz aqui Draco? O que quer que eu faça? — Perguntou Lucio enquanto continuava com o aperto.

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer mais uma coisa o pai foi atingido por um feitiço não muito forte, que o fez apenas soltar Astória e cair aos pés da mulher, já ela não se agüentando quase caiu também, mas foi segurada pelo filho que a levou para longe de Lucio que logo se levantou com a varinha em punho, olhando em volta quem havia o atingido.

— Ele pediu para você soltar. — Falou Draco (adulto) aparecendo das sombras.

Ao ver o mais velho Lucio ficou mais confuso que antes, estava espantado, primeiramente o que seu filho estava fazendo ali no Ministério da Magia e segundo porque tinha um menino se parecendo fisicamente com seu filho e o homem a quem o atingiu se parecia também com Draco, só quem é mais velho.

— O que esta acontecendo? Que brincadeira é essa? — Perguntou Lucio olhando espantado para os três e pelo jeito seu filho não estava do seu lado, o único a estar confuso ali era ele mesmo.

— Não é brincadeira Lucio, você esta vendo a futura família Malfoy. — Falou uma voz feminina um pouco distante de Lucio, ele conhecia muito bem aquela voz, convivia com ela a muito tempo e todos os dias, de trás de Draco (adulto) apareceu Narcisa.

— Narcisa? O que faz aqui? — Perguntou Lucio não abaixando a varinha.

Draco (adulto) que não estava nem ai se Lucio estava o seguindo com os olhos e com a varinha foi até seu filho e pegou a esposa no colo, ela tentava recuperar a respiração calmamente, o loiro olhou para o pescoço da esposa e sentiu a raiva tomar seu corpo ao ver a marca dos dedos de Lucio.

— Scorpius. — Falou Astória com um pouco de dificuldade, sua voz estava falha, enquanto era levada para longe de Lucio, ela pegou a mão do filho e o puxou, fazendo com que ele fosse para perto dela e do marido — Você esta bem meu amor? — Perguntou ela para o filho que assentiu.

— Estou mãe, estou bem. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— Não esta machucado? — Perguntou Astória analisando o filho de cima a baixo.

— Não, não estou machucado. — Respondeu Scorpius.

— Cadê sua irmã? — Perguntou Astória.

— Eu não sei, a ultima vez que a vi ela estava correndo na companhia do Felipe. — Respondeu Scorpius podendo identificar a preocupação no olhar de sua mãe.

— Ele vai cuidar dela. — Falou Draco (adulto) passando confiança para a esposa que assentiu.

— Sei que vai. — Concordou Astória.

Enquanto ficavam no canto, observaram Narcisa sair de perto deles e ir para junto de Draco (adolescente) o primeiro ato que o menino teve foi abraçar a mãe com força e pelo que puderam ver, ela fez o mesmo.

— _Eu soube que esta namorando, Draco. _— Sussurrou Narcisa para o filho que assentiu em meio ao abraço — _E soube também que ela esta lhe mudando completamente, para melhor. _— Sussurrou ela novamente, em resposta ele assentiu novamente — _Quando vou conhecê-la? Ela esta aqui? — _Perguntou Narcisa.

— Não, ela ficou no castelo, vejo que Snape lhe contou tudo. — Respondeu Draco (adolescente).

— Que bom, o que veio fazer aqui? — Perguntou Narcisa sorrindo para o filho.

— Vim atrás de você. — Respondeu Draco (adolescente).

— Como soube que sua mãe estaria aqui? — Perguntou Lucio.

— Todos sabem, Dumbledore também sabe e posso dizer que Voldemort não vai ter muita sorte hoje. — Falou Draco (adolescente).

— Garoto, sai daí de trás. — Falou Draco (adulto) de repente olhando para a escuridão um pouco atrás deles.

Lucio ficou observando a família junta ao longe, ficou curioso para saber com quem Draco (adulto) estava falando.

— Eu acho melhor não, é um momento de família, vou ficar aqui mesmo. — Falou uma voz masculina, não era voz de homem e sim de um garoto.

— Vem para cá logo, se acontecer alguma coisa com você é capaz de seu pai matar o Draco. — Falou Astória.

— E eu não quero confusão com ele. — Falou Draco (adulto).

Da escuridão apareceu Hugo, ele estava com as bochechas rosadas por estar fazendo parte de um momento daqueles.

— Weasley? — Perguntou Lucio não acreditando que seria possível um Weasley ser tratado com tanta educação por um Malfoy e por ver aquilo teve certeza de que aquele homem não fazia parte de sua família — Agora eu entendi, poção polissuco. — Falou Lucio segurando a varinha com ainda mais firmeza.

— Não pai, não é poção polissuco. — Falou Draco (adolescente).

— Os conhece Draco? — Perguntou Lucio ao filho que assentiu.

— Eles estão hospedados no castelo a algum tempo. — Respondeu Draco (adolescente).

— E porque não me contou, eu poderia contar ao Lorde das Trevas. — Falou Lucio.

— Acho melhor sairmos daqui. — Falou Narcisa.

— Scorpius, cadê minha irmã? — Perguntou Hugo fazendo com que os olhos do loiro se arregalassem.

— Ela não esta no castelo? — Perguntou Scorpius vendo o cunhado negar com a cabeça.

— Vou atrás dela. — Falou Scorpius tentando passar pelo pai, mas ao fazer isso sentiu ser segurado pelo braço e percebeu ser seu pai que o impedia de ir atrás da namorada — Não posso deixá-la sozinha. — Falou Scorpius.

— Eu sei, mas não vai ser você que vai atrás dela. — Falou Draco (adulto).

— Abaixe isso Lucio. — Falou Narcisa pegando a varinha da mão do esposo que olhou confuso para ela.

— Leve-os para a sala do Chefe dos Auror, imagino que poderão conversar lá, eu tenho que ir atrás da minha filha. — Falou Draco (adulto) para Narcisa que assentiu.

— Eu acho melhor eu ir com você, quem sabe eu não encontro meus pais. — Falou Hugo.

— Você vai ir junto. — Falou Astória.

— Eu acho melhor não. — Falou Hugo olhando de relance para Lucio que olhava para ele desconfiado.

— Não vai acontecer nada com você garoto, agora vamos logo. — Falou Narcisa indo na frente em direção a saída daquele lugar.

— Irei avisar seus pais que você vai estar e aos outros, imagino que eles irão levar os outros adolescentes para lá também, vocês não podem ficar aqui. — Falou Draco (adulto) olhando em direção de onde ele sabia estar acontecendo uma grande batalha entre o pessoal do futuro e comensais da morte.

— Vamos logo, antes que nos achem aqui, eu sei onde fica a saída. — Falou Narcisa ao lado do filho.

— Vamos garoto. — Falou Draco (adolescente) puxando Hugo com sigo que ainda queria ir junto de Draco (adulto).

E assim eles conseguiram sair da sala, por sorte não encontraram ninguém em meio ao caminho, mas puderam escutar os barulhos que indicavam as pessoas duelando e a única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Hugo era onde estava seus pais e Rose.

Harry corria em meio a um corredor quando mais a frente pode ver um casal duelando contra alguém, eles estavam tendo uma grande dificuldade, ele percebeu que um deles não conseguia executar a proteção e por isso essa etapa ficava para o parceiro, um deles foi atingido e jogado para longe, Harry tratou de pegar a pessoa no colo antes que ela caísse no chão violentamente, no momento em que percebeu ser um adolescente viu que era Elliz, pela sua face pode perceber que ela estava sentindo uma certa dor onde havia sido atingida.

— Eu já volto. — Falou Harry a colocando sentada no chão e indo para junto do outro que ainda duelava, percebeu ser seu filho, no momento em que se juntou a ele outro comensal apareceu, deixando a situação um tanto quanto empatada.

— Fique atento no seu ataque, deixe que com a proteção eu do um jeito. — Falou Harry para o filho que assentiu, eles levantaram a varinha e a posicionaram deitada a frente de seus corpos, Al ficou meio que de lado, com o pé direito na frente enquanto o outro ficava atrás — Comece. — Falou Harry para o filho que começou atacando.

— Estupefaça. — Falou Al atacando o oponente que rapidamente se protegeu.

— Continue, deixe que o duelo lhe leve, deixe que ele lhe guie. — Falou Harry enquanto protegiam ele e o filho, atacando logo em seguida, o oponente sabia o que estava fazendo, o moreno pode perceber o filho usar o feitiço varias e varias vezes até que chegou em um momento que ele não disse, o duelo estava equilibrado, o menino poderia até não conseguir se proteger, mas atacava o suficiente para que seu pai não se preocupasse muito com isso, vendo que o oponente estava um tanto quanto entretido no que acontecia entre eles que com um aceno de varinha o tigre dourado apareceu atrás dos comensais e os atacou, os assustando e fazendo com que eles atrapalhassem um pouco, rapidamente Harry executou o feitiço Estupore duas vezes e os adversários foram lançados longe, desacordados.

Assim que perceberam que haviam ganhado eles voltaram para perto de Elliz que estava consciente.

— Vamos, vocês tem que sair daqui. — Falou Harry pegando a namorada de seu filho no colo.

— Onde esta mamãe? — Perguntou Al.

— Eu estava procurando ela. — Respondeu Harry enquanto indicava uma direção por onde eles seguiram — Espere, vamos voltar e garantir que eles não serão acordados ou ao menos que não poderão atacar ninguém. — Falou Harry, assim eles voltaram para onde os dois homens estavam caídos, mesmo com Elliz no colo, Harry conseguiu acenas a varinha em circulo, fazendo com que cordas amarrassem os dois homens juntos ao canto — Pegue a varinha deles, qualquer coisa se eles fugirem o Ministério poderá identificar quem estava aqui pelas varinhas. — Falou Harry apontando para a varinha, o filho o pegou e ficou segurando com a mão esquerda enquanto segurava a sua própria com a mão direita — Onde esta sua irmã? — Perguntou Harry enquanto ele e o filho voltavam a andar pelo corredor de antes.

— Ahn? Ela esta no castelo. — Falou Al confuso.

— Não, ela não esta no castelo, ela veio atrás de vocês. — Falou Harry — Você não sabia? — Perguntou Harry para o filho que negou com a cabeça.

— Então... meu irmão esta aqui? — Perguntou Elliz com a voz terrivelmente fraca.

— Todos eles tão, os únicos que estão no castelo é a Armada de Dumbledore, Lice e Frank. — Falou Harry.

— Havíamos pedido para Lily, Miguel e Hugo ficarem no castelo, por terem apenas 13 anos, eles são muito jovens. — Falou Al.

— Isso não é motivo algum, e o fato de você já ter 15 anos não é uma justificativa plausível para estarem aqui, eu mandei ficarem no castelo. — Falou Harry severamente.

— E estávamos planejando ficar lá, mas ai o Draco veio para cá e o Scorpius veio atrás dele, tivemos que vir. — Falou Al — Teddy também esta aqui. — Falou Al para o pai que fez cara de indignado.

— Eu mandei ele ficar com a Vic. — Falou Harry.

— Mas ela o mandou vir para cá atrás ao menos dos mais novos, ele veio, eu estava com ele, mas depois que encontramos o Al eu pedi para ele me deixar e ir atrás dos mais novos, eu acho que o feitiço que me atingiu me faz esquecer das coisas porque eu já sabia que meu irmão veio e mesmo assim estou perguntando. — Falou Elliz sorrindo fracamente.

— As vezes, mesmo sabendo que é verdade, preferimos achar que é mentira que coisas ruins estão acontecendo, eu até agora só tenho certeza que Gina veio pelo fato de ela ter vindo ao meu lado. — Falou Harry para a afilhada que assentiu.

— Teddy é um só para ir atrás de três crianças. — Falou Harry.

Depois disso ficaram em silencio, ficaram um bom tempo andando até que alguém apareceu de repente na frente deles, Harry já iria atacar, mas percebeu ser Draco (adulto).

— Eu achei meu filho e o Hugo. — Falou Draco.

— Que bom, mas onde eles estão? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Pedi que os levassem para a sala do chefe dos Aurores, melhor do que os deixar aqui nessa sala. — Falou Draco.

— Boa idéia, vocês também vão para lá. — Falou Harry olhando para Elliz e Al, o filho já ia falar algo quando ele disse primeiro — Al, sua namorada não vai conseguir executar nem mesmo um feitiço de destrancar portas, e eu ainda tenho que achar sua mãe. — Falou Harry para o filho que pensou um pouco e depois assentiu.

— Eu vou procurar mais uma das crianças. — Falou Draco sumindo da vistas deles.

— Não somos crianças. — Falou Elliz.

— No caso você esta parecendo um bebê que ainda não aprendeu a andar. — Falou Harry sorrindo.

— Tio Harry, você é mau. — Falou Elliz fazendo bico.

— Me dê a mão. — Falou Harry sorrindo para o filho que logo o fez, no momento em que sentiu ser a mão segurada pelo filho ele aparatou.

— Onde estamos? — Perguntou Elliz segundos depois, ao aparecerem em um escritório muito bem arrumado.

Harry a colocou sentada na poltrona fofa que estava atrás da grande mesa que continha vários papeis em cima da mesma, ao ver uma jarra de água em cima da mesa, acompanhada de um copo colocou um pouco do liquido transparente no copo e deu para a menina.

— Beba, fique sentada aqui e vai ficar melhor, é como uma lesão, doe no começo, pode ficar roxo, mas não é grande coisa. — Falou Harry pegando o copo novamente e o colocando em cima da mesa.

— Como sabe? — Perguntou Al.

— Se fosse algo grave teria quebrado uma das costelas, já que você foi atingida nessa localização, e se tivesse quebrado você estaria fazendo bem mais que apenas uma cara feia de dor, estaria morrendo de dor. — Falou Harry — Fique de olho nela, ela não vai piorar, só precisa ficar em um lugar calmo.

Antes que Harry pudesse aparatar novamente ouviu passos do lado de fora do escritório, viu o filho segurar a varinha e se colocar na frente da namorada, ele fez o mesmo em ter levantado a varinha, ficou esperando que algo acontecesse, que no mínimo a porta do escritório fosse destruída por uma ação do lado de fora, mas isso não aconteceu, viu Narcisa abrir a porta, ela estava na companhia de adolescentes e do marido, o moreno não abaixou a varinha, a apontou em direção de Lucio.

— Scorpius. — Falou Al abaixando a varinha enquanto soltava um leve suspiro de alivio.

— Não se preocupe, ele não vai fazer nada, estou com a varinha dele. — Falou Narcisa ao perceber que Harry estava desconfiando de seu marido — O que faz aqui? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Draco disse que eles estavam vindo para cá e aproveitei para trazer meu filho e Elliz. — Respondeu Harry — Quando achar algum dos outros também os trarei para cá.

— Tudo bem, aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? — Perguntou Narcisa.

— Sim, ela foi atingida, mas já esta tudo bem, esta apenas sentindo a dor momentânea. — Falou Harry.

— Você fala como se não fosse dor alguma. — Falou Elliz.

— Nem é tão forte assim Elliz. — Falou Harry.

— Fale por você que esta acostumado com isso. — Falou Elliz.

— Eu vou indo, ainda preciso achar sua irmã. — Falou Harry para o filho que assentiu — E achar seus pais. — Falou Harry para Elliz que assentiu da mesma forma que o namorado, logo em seguida ele aparatou, deixando todos surpresos por o verem fazer aquilo dentro do Ministério.

— Draco vá para junto deles, Lucio você fica em um canto afastado, vou lhe explicar tudo. — Falou Narcisa para o marido que assentiu, foi o único ato que ele pode fazer, já que estava sem varinha alguma — Vou explicar tudo a você.

E ao dizer aquilo, Narcisa começou a explicar tudo, ela disse até mesmo que estava ajudando Dumbledore, fazendo com que o marido ficasse espantado.

Minutos depois de ter visto as faíscas vermelhas subirem no ar Helena achou seu filho mais novo, tratou de tirar ele logo dali depois de ver varias pessoas chegarem e começarem a duelar, ainda não entendia o que ele estava fazendo ali.

O marido estava duelando com alguém que havia acabado de chegar impossibilitando a passagem deles, o ruivo estava indo bem no duelo, mas tinha que atacar, porque se ele continuasse daquele jeito nunca iriam sair daquilo.

— Fique aqui. — Falou Helena para o filho — Se abaixe. — Falou ela vendo o menino de olhos azuis como os do pai se sentar e colocar a mão na cabeça, como se fosse se proteger de alguma coisa.

Com um aceno de varinha, Helena fez com que uma esfera que estava em cima de uma das prateleiras em volta caísse exatamente na cabeça do oponente do marido, mesmo sendo atingido por isso o oponente continuou duelando, mas se distraiu um pouco em meio ao duelo e com isso Carlinhos atacou, o adversários se protegeu, mas não tendo visto o feitiço de Helena desfez a proteção e acabou sendo atingido segundos depois.

— Miguel, vamos. — Falou Helena pegando o filho pela mão e saindo correndo dali o mais rápido possível, correram por um bom tempo até por cansaço pararem, a morena imaginou que estivessem bem longe do local de antes.

— O que você esta fazendo aqui Miguel? — Perguntou Carlinhos recuperando o fôlego por ter corrido tanto.

— Todos do futuro estão aqui, os únicos que ficaram no castelo foi a Lice e o Frank, o Scorpius viu o Draco vindo para cá e veio também e nós é claro viemos atrás dele, quer dizer, era para eu, o Hugo e a Lily ter ficado no castelo, mas vocês sabem como a Lily é, quando vimos ela vindo tivemos que vir junto. — Falou Miguel.

— Ao invés de terem vindo, vocês deviam ter avisado a Dumbledore. — Falou Helena repreendendo o filho mais novo.

— Alguém sabe que vocês estão aqui? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Devem ter sentido a nossa falta já. — Falou Miguel.

— Vamos, temos que achar o Harry, ele já deve ter achado alguma das crianças e sabe onde as deixar, aqui vocês não podem ficar. — Falou Helena começando a andar — Temos que achar seus irmãos.

— Felipe e Fernando já são grandes o suficiente para saberem se proteger, mas Elliz, se ela souber um feitiço de ataque e um de proteção já é muito. — Falou Carlinhos preocupado.

— Vamos falar menos e agir mais. — Falou Helena enquanto andava cautelosamente, agora com seu filho a cautela teria que ser redobrada.

Gina corria desesperadamente pelos corredores daquela sala mal iluminada, sentia que alguma coisa estava errada, não conseguia encontrar o marido, ouviu um barulho estranho atrás de si e no mesmo instante ela parou, ficando de costas para uma prateleira, assim a pessoa não apareceria por trás dela e não a surpreenderia.

Antes que pudesse saber quem era viu um feitiço vir em sua direção, no instante certo ela se protegeu, e depois disso nada aconteceu, minutos depois alguém apareceu da escuridão entre duas grandes prateleiras de esferas, viu uma mulher de vestido preto aparecer e teve certeza que era Bellatrix.

— Ora, ora, ora, sozinha? O seu grande protetor parece não estar aqui para lhe salvar. — Falou Bellatrix com sua voz terrivelmente irritante.

— Eu não preciso de protetor algum. — Falou Gina determinada.

— Vamos ver. — Falou Bellatrix começando a atacar.

Gina se protegeu rapidamente do feitiço lançado pela mulher que se encontrava a alguns metros de distancia, desfazendo o feitiço de proteção ela atacou, passou a alguns centímetros da cintura de Bellatrix, a comensal riu.

— É só isso? — Perguntou Bellatrix precipitadamente, ela sentiu algo se quebrar em sua cabeça e olhou para cima, viu cacos de uma das esferas no chão, olhou para frente e se protegeu tarde demais de um feitiço executado por Gina e por causa disso foi lançada para longe, desacordada.

— Nunca baixe a guarda. — Falou Gina antes de virar as costas e voltar a andar a procura de alguém, minutos depois ao virar o fim de uma prateleira sentiu trombar com alguém, por ter ficado um tanto quanto desorientada por causa do trombo.

— Finalmente eu te achei. — Falou Harry ajudando a esposa a se levantar.

— O que deu em você? Sumiu, disse que iria aparecer logo e só fez isso agora. — Falou Gina preocupada.

— Bom, aconteceu algumas coisas e eu estou tentando resolver. — Falou Harry — Você esta bem? — Perguntou Harry para ela que assentiu.

— Sim, mas o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Gina.

— As crianças, digo, os adolescentes do futuro estão aqui no Ministério da Magia, aqui nessa sala mesmo. — Falou Harry podendo ver o medo nos olhos da esposa.

— Como assim? Como eles vieram parar aqui? Como eles saíram do castelo e onde eles estão? — Perguntou Gina.

— Eles usaram a lareira do escritório de Umbridge, vieram atrás de Scorpius que veio atrás de Draco e estão aqui, os únicos que eu vi até agora são Al, Elliz, Scorpius, Hugo e Draco, foram os únicos que eu achei, estou correndo de um lado para o outro atrás da Lily e do James, mas não consigo os achar. — Falou Harry.

— Então temos que os achar logo, vamos. — Falou Gina saindo correndo, logo atrás dela estava o marido, ele nem conseguira avisar que um de seus patronos estava fazendo companhia a eles.

MINUTOS DEPOIS

Snape já estava cansado de ficar andando de um lado para o outro em meio as prateleiras cobertas por esferas, até agora ninguém que pudesse cuidar daqueles dois havia passado por perto e isto o estava deixando com raiva, não podia correr o risco de trombar com algum comensal, acabariam dizendo a Voldemort que ele estava cuidando dos filhos de Harry Potter e assim seu disfarce iria por água a baixo.

— Droga, onde deve estar meus pais? — Perguntou James.

— Estamos andando a tanto tempo. — Falou Lily.

— _Eu cheio de coisa para fazer e tendo que cuidar dessas crianças irresponsáveis. — _Sussurrou Snape para si mesmo, mas James escutou o que ele havia dito.

— Pode ir embora, eu cuido da minha irmã e sei me cuidar. — Falou James.

— Eu to vendo o quanto você sabe se cuidar, e se soubesse cuidar da sua irmã apropriadamente ela não estaria aqui, nessa confusão. — Falou Snape.

— O que queria que eu fizesse? O Scorpius veio aqui, eu posso não ser o melhor amigo dele, mas me preocupo com ele e não o deixaria aqui sozinho. — Falou James.

— Poderia ter avisado a algum responsável, seria bem melhor. — Falou Snape.

— Eu acho que não faria diferença alguma, teria adolescentes aqui de qualquer maneira. — Falou James dando de ombros.

— Não, não seria a mesma coisa, existe uma grande diferença entre ter apenas dois adolescentes em perigo do que vários de uma vez e ainda mais por cima todos separados. — Falou Snape.

— Nem era para você ter vindo pirralha, só piorou tudo. — Falou James para a irmã que bufou de raiva.

— Você não conhece a sua irmã o suficiente para saber que ela viria de qualquer maneira? Com ou sem a sua autorização? — Perguntou Snape.

— Eu achei que ela não fosse vir mesmo, não apenas por eu ter pedido, mas também porque meu pai havia pedido também, a Lily nunca foi de desobedecer meu pai. — Falou James.

— Acho que você diz isso porque nunca a viu em uma situação assim. — Falou Snape.

— Não é todo dia que acontece algo do tipo na nossa época. — Falou James dando de ombros.

Depois disso eles continuaram em silencio, Lily olhava para todos os lados esperando aparecer algum sinal de vida de alguém, andaram bastante até que um casal apareceu na frente deles, era Harry e Gina.

— Finalmente. — Falou Harry e Snape ao mesmo tempo, mas os dois tinham motivos diferente, Harry estava feliz por ter finalmente achado seus filhos e Snape estava feliz por finalmente sumir com aquelas crianças.

— Lily meu amor, você esta bem querida? — Perguntou Gina preocupada com a ruiva mais nova, ela assentiu em resposta.

— E eu aqui? Não se preocupa comigo não? — Perguntou James indignado.

— Com sua irmã mais porque ela não sabe se defender, diferente de você e você esta bem pelo jeito. — Falou Gina.

— Sim, eu estou bem. — Falou James.

— Ótimo, agora vamos para o assunto, VOCÊS FICARAM MALUCOS? O QUE VOCES PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO VINDO PARA CÁ? — Gritou Gina para os dois que fichavam os olhos quando a voz da ruiva ficava mais alta.

— Os dois estão de castigo. — Falou Harry.

— Por quanto tempo? — Perguntou Lily triste.

— Pelo resto das férias, vocês estão proibidos de sair sozinhos, serão acompanhados por adultos. — Falou Harry.

— Mas pai, não vai ser todo dia ou toda hora que um adulto estará disponível para sair com a gente. — Falou James como se fosse obvio — E se quisermos sair e não ter ninguém para ir comigo ou com a Lily? — Perguntou James.

— Simples, se não ter ninguém, vocês não vão sair. — Falou Harry.

— Ninguém merece em. — Falou James.

— Poderia ser ruim, eu poderia mandar vocês para a Toca. — Falou Harry.

— Ei, a casa da minha mãe não é chata, não deveria ser considerada um castigo. — Falou Gina.

— Mãe, convenhamos né, não existe lugar mais entediante que a Toca quando esta vazia, vovô e vovó já estão velho e o que faríamos o dia inteiro lá. — Falou Lily.

— Poderiamos levar alguns brinquedinhos tecnológicos, tio Rony fez ter sinal para internet lá, lembra? — Perguntou James para a irmã que assentiu.

— Eles acham que a gente deixaria eles levar. — Falou Gina rindo.

— Eles não parecem ter tanto medo de ficar de castigo, acho que o castigo na época de vocês estão leves demais. — Falou Snape antes de dar as costas.

— Ó, desculpe se eu não torturo meus filhos toda vez que eles fazem alguma coisa de errado. — Falou Harry sarcasticamente.

— Quando é que vocês vão parar com isso? — Perguntou Lily.

— Só depois que ele for o mesmo homem que existe no quadro em Hogwarts. — Respondeu Harry.

— Tudo bem, agora vamos embora, vocês tem que ir para junto de seus primos. — Falou Gina pegando os filhos pela orelha, eles fizeram uma careta, tentavam acompanhar a mãe para que não doesse tanto.

— Para onde vamos? — Perguntou Lily.

— Vou levar vocês para o escritório do chefe dos Aurores, terão adultos e adolescentes lá para ficarem de olho em você, sem contar que temos que achar o Teddy, ele não pode ficar aqui. — Falou Harry segurando na mão de Lily, a esposa fez o mesmo com o filho, deixando as orelhas dos dois de lado.

Segundos depois o moreno mais velho aparatou, levando com sigo a esposa e os filhos, como das outras vezes em instantes eles já estavam no escritório que um dia iria pertencer a Harry, a primeira coisa que Lily fez foi ir conversar com Hugo.

— Onde esta o Miguel? — Perguntou Lily para o primo que apenas negou com a cabeça como resposta.

— Eu não sei, ainda não o vi. — Falou Hugo.

— Vamos, ainda temos que avisar aos outros que eles estão aqui, pedir para que caso ache algum adolescente os traga para cá. — Falou Harry para a esposa que assentiu.

— O que faz aqui? — Perguntou James para Lucio que estava do outro lado do escritório, pelo jeito a esposa ainda estava com a varinha dele.

— Meio obvio né Harry, qualquer mulher tentaria proteger o marido, mesmo depois de tudo de horrível que ele fez. — Falou Gina — _E para ele ainda estar aqui, ele esta arrependido do que fez, ou mudou de lado. _

— _Ou está imparcial. — _Falou Harry para a esposa.

— Vamos logo, temos que achar os outros, principalmente Miguel, sem contar que temos que avisar a Carlinhos e Helena sobre ele. — Falou Gina para o moreno que assentiu, ela segurou a mão do marido e assim ele aparatou, levando a ruiva junto com sigo, em segundos estavam em meio a sala das profecias, antes que pudessem começar a correr, Rony apareceu, desesperado.

— Viram a Hermione em algum lugar? — Perguntou Rony preocupado.

— Não, mas Rony, acho que o sumiço de Hermione não é um dos seus únicos problemas. — Falou Gina, saberia que seu irmão entraria em desespero e se por acaso soubesse que algo acontecesse com Hermione ou Rose, e poderia acabar se tornando um homem transtornado e também sabia que nem seu marido, que era o melhor amigo dele o controlaria.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Rony temendo a resposta.

— Rony, os adolescentes vieram para cá, já achamos alguns, incluindo o Hugo, ele esta em um lugar seguro na companhia de Scorpius, mas nenhum dos dois sabem onde esta a Rose. — Falou Harry vendo o desespero tomar conta do olhar do amigo e cunhado.

— Vou atrás das duas. — Falou Rony passando por entre os dois bruscamente.

— Rony, espere. — Falou Gina.

Mas já era tarde demais, o irmão havia se transformado em leão e com sua velocidade sumido entre a escuridão da sala, a ruiva ficou preocupada com o irmão, rezava para que ele ficasse bem.

— Vamos, temos que achar o Carlinhos e a Helena. — Falou Harry segurando a mão da esposa e seguindo pelos corredores desertos e escuros.

Hermione corria o mais depressa possível, podia perceber que sua filha que estava ao seu lado estava bem cansada, precisava achar alguém que a ajudasse, ou que ao menos levasse Rose para um lugar seguro, já havia duelado com seu oponente que ela tinha certeza estar a perseguindo, mas percebeu que era inútil, ela podia até ser boa em duelos, mas nem tanto assim, e não podia correr o risco de perder para ele e deixar sua filha em um perigo daqueles.

Antes que pudesse virar para a direita foi atingida nas costas e jogada para longe da filha que ficou paralisada, sentiu suas costas bater em objetos frágeis que se quebraram.

— Corre Rose. — Falou Hermione sentindo uma lagrima descer por seus rosto ao ver o homem se aproximar de sua filha, sentiu o pânico tomar conta de seu corpo ao ver o homem pegar a menina pelos cabelos, ela se debateu tentando se soltar, mas logo parou quando ele puxou os cabelos ruivos com força.

— Me solta, por favor me solta. — Falava Rose enquanto grossas lagrimas desciam por seu rosto — Greyback, por favor me solte. — Pediu Rose novamente, sabia que aquilo não adiantaria, mas precisava distrair aquele monstro.

— Você acha que vai me fazer de idiota igual aquela outra ruivinha? — Perguntou Greyback fazendo com que Rose ficasse confusa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

— Que outra ruivinha? — Perguntou Hermione tentando se levantar, mas sentia seu corpo todo doer, havia caído em cima de varias esferas de vidro e muitas delas havia quebrado, não sentia dor que pudesse ter sido causado por um ferimento, mas sentia seu corpo dolorido e ao olhar para sua própria mão viu que não estava com a varinha, a procurou em volta e a viu bem longe de si — Deixe ela de lado, leve a mim. — Falou Hermione vendo que ele não responderia.

— Você também não é nada mal, mas eu prefiro essa aqui, mais novinha. — Falou Greyback sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Sei que gosta de criancinhas Greyback, mas pense direito, uma criança não agüentaria uma investida sua, quem sabe, posso ser mais duradoura. — Falou Hermione, via o olhar confuso da filha, ela também estava espantada, nunca em sua vida ouvira a mãe falar daquela maneira, ou sequer usar aquelas palavras em nenhum assunto e com ninguém.

Greyback soltou Rose, ela caiu no chão, mas antes que pudesse correr ou fazer alguma coisa cordas circularam seu corpo, a deixando imobilizada, o lobisomem havia feito aquilo, para assim impedir que ela fizesse qualquer coisa.

— De onde me conhece? Eu me lembraria se já estivesse me encontrado com você em algum lugar e mesmo que já tivéssemos nos vistos pessoalmente, eu imagino que você não estaria mais aqui, diga-me, qual seu nome? — Perguntou Greyback indo até Hermione e levantando o rosto da mulher pelo pescoço, por sorte ele não estava prejudicando na respiração de Hermione.

— Hermione Granger Weasley. — Respondeu Hermione.

— Bom, esta mais explicado, imagino que seja sua filha, e acho que sei quem poderia ser o pai dela, mas pelo que eu me lembre, ele é apenas um garoto, nunca que uma mulher como você teria um filho com um garoto daquele, ainda mais uma filha desse tamanho, ela tem o que? 15? — Perguntou Greyback.

Hermione estava tendo sucesso, ele estava se distraindo e ela estava conseguindo a maior quantidade de tempo possível, rezava para que alguém chegasse logo ali.

— Sim, ela tem 15, de onde conhece o Rony? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Digamos que eu já espreitei bastante em volta daquela casa, muitas criancinhas ali, e seria maravilhoso ter aquela ruivinha para mim, mas tire uma duvida minha Sra. Weasley, você parece me conhecer bem mais, diga-me de onde. — Pediu Greyback.

— Você... Você mordeu pessoas que eu conheço. — Falou Hermione.

— Entendo, quem? — Perguntou Greyback.

— Remo Lupin, você o mordeu, não era para ninguém saber sobre ele, mas eu descobri e ele me contou o que havia acontecido, incluindo quem o mordeu, que no caso é você. — Falou Hermione sentindo uma dor aguda em suas costas.

— Há sim, o pequeno Remo Lupin, faz muito tempo, seria ótimo poder faze-la de meu bichinho, mas confesso que prefiro sua filha. — Falou Greyback soltando Hermione e voltando em direção a Rose que olhou desesperada para ele e depois para a mãe.

— Mãe, mãe. — Falava Rose como um pedido para que ela a ajudasse.

— Espere, por favor, não a leve. — Falou Hermione implorando, tentando se levantar de varias maneiras, mas sem sucesso, ouviu um barulho perto de si, era baixo, como se fossem pegadas abafadas por algo — Rony? — Perguntou Hermione esperando que algo acontecesse.

Greyback foi até Rose e a pegou, ela começou a se debater fazendo com que ele tivesse dificuldade em levá-la, Hermione olhou para a direção de onde havia escutado um barulho e viu um leão aparecer de entre a escuridão, ele andou em silencio e com o focinho arrastou a varinha dela que estava longe até sua mão, ela a pegou rapidamente, poderia não estar conseguindo se levantar, mas isso não significava que ela não conseguiria executar algum feitiço.

O animal passou por ela, fez um barulho que chamou a atenção do lobisomem, antes que o homem pudesse se virar por completamente ele o atacou, bateu com as patas nas costas dele o que fez com que ele soltasse Rose, ela iria cair no chão se Hermione não tivesse usado com sucesso um feitiço de levitação, acenando a varinha Rose foi flutuando até ela, a colocou delicadamente ao seu lado, executou outro feitiço que faria com que as cordas se desfizessem.

Greyback se levantou, já não bastava ter perdido a garota ruiva de antes por alguém que não havia conseguido ver, agora teria que se resolver com quem acabara de aparecer, se virou e entrou em pânico quando viu um grande leão a alguns metros de distancia de si, com certeza era um Animago, mas nunca em sua vida havia visto um Animago que se transformava em um leão daquele tamanho, mesmo estando em forma de animal ele pode ver a fúria nos olhos do felino.

Em segundos ele se transformou em um homem, Greyback ficou espantado, já que aquele homem era o menino que morava na Toca, ou seja, o filho mais novo dos Weasley estava a sua frente, só que em um corpo de homem, via a raiva nos olhos azuis penetrantes e antes que pudesse pegar a varinha ele já estava com a varinha dele em punho, esperando para atacar, o lobo teve uma certeza naquele momento, duelar com ele não seria o mesmo que duelar com a mulher que naquele momento estava caída ao lado da filha.

— Não sabe que tem que se respeitar uma mulher, Greyback? — Perguntou Rony com a voz grossa.

— Weasley, saiba que existe muitos tipos de homens, tem os como eu que são do mal e faz coisas ruins com elas e tem o seu tipo de homem, que chega na hora para salva-las, o normal é que a mocinha sempre fica com o _herói_, imagino que você já a tenha a muito tempo. — Falou Greyback olhando maliciosamente em direção de Hermione, fazendo com que o ruivo fechasse os punhos de raiva.

— É, você imaginou certo, mas eu vou lhe ensinar a nunca mais chegar perto de mulher nenhuma, sendo ela tendo um companheiro ou não. — Falou Rony.

— E como vai fazer isso? Acha que pode me vencer, você pode até ser bom, mas não tanto assim. — Falou Greyback debochado.

— Vou fazer com você o que seu pai devia ter feito. — Falou Rony.

Greyback atacou e no mesmo instante Rony se proteger lançando um feitiço tão rápido que nem deu tempo do lobo se proteger, sua mão foi atingida como se ele tivesse tido tempo de mirar, Greyback achou aquilo uma brincadeira, o ruivo havia feito apenas um feitiço que o desarmaria, feitiço esse que funcionou muito bem, mas não causou nenhum dano a ele, a não ser o fato de que ele estava desarmado, sua varinha agora estava nas mãos do ruivo que a pegou do chão, ela havia caído nos pés de seu oponente.

— Era só isso? Era isso que meu pai devia ter feito comigo? Poupe-me Weasley, se eu fosse você, pegaria sua filha e sua esposa e sairia daqui antes que eu fizesse algo que acabasse deixando uma mulher viúva e uma criança sem pai. — Falou Greyback.

De repente Rony avançou para cima de Greyback, dando um soco em cheio no rosto do lobo que caiu desorientado, antes que o mesmo pudesse se levantar Rony chutou ele no estomago, viu sangue escorrer da boca no logo, esperou que ele se levantasse e em minutos ele o fez, ainda estava desorientado, ele fechou os punhos e os ergueu, pronto para bater em Rony, mas ao fazer isso o ruivo se esquivou facilmente fazendo com que o lobisomem passasse por ele e quase caísse atrás de si, estava com tanta raiva que sua força pareceu se multiplicar, já que ele conseguiu pegar o adversário pela camisa e o jogar em uma prateleira de profecias, ele caiu e em cima dele varias esferas que se quebraram em sua cabeça e corpo, estava com tanta raiva que foi até o corpo mais desorientado ainda e chutou o rosto do mesmo que caiu completamente desacordado.

— Rony, já chega. — Falou Hermione ainda caída no chão, ele olhou para a filha que olhava para ele assustada, não era para menos, ela nunca o vira bater em um homem daquela forma.

— Você esta bem? — Perguntou Rony indo até ela e se abaixando.

— Não, dê uma olhada nas minhas costas. — Falou Hermione, ela sentiu o marido a ajudar a se virar, fazendo com que ela ficasse de costas para ele, com um pouco de dificuldade ela levantou a blusa revelando toda a extensão de suas costas, deixando apenas a localização do busto tampados, olhou para sua barriga que por sorte estava intacto.

— Não, esta tudo intacto, mas eu tenho certeza que vai ficar roxo em algumas partes. — Falou Rony — Dói quando aperto? — Perguntou Rony colocando pressão em uma certa localização das costas, ao ouvir ela gemer de dor ele não teve duvidas — Tudo bem, vem comigo. — Falou Rony a pegando no colo — Vamos Rose, terá que vir andando.

— Tudo bem, mas ao menos sabe onde fica a saída? — Perguntou Rose para ele que pensou por algum momento.

— Veja pela numeração das prateleiras, temos que ir para o lado decrescente. — Falou Hermione para o marido que assentiu e fez o que ele disse.

— Então vamos por aqui, Rose fica do meu lado filha. — Falou Rony para a filha que se aproximou mais do pai enquanto ele ia na frente, ela ficava a cada detalhe, tentava deixar os ouvidos o mais atento possível para caso alguém aparecesse.

— Onde esta o Hugo? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Esta seguro, não faz muito tempo que eu me encontrei com o Harry e ele disse que Hugo esta na companhia do Scorpius, estão em um lugar seguro, lugar esse que eu vou levar as duas. — Falou Rony.

— Eu só vou levar a Rose com você e depois voltamos juntos, até chegarmos lá eu já estarei bem melhor. — Falou Hermione como sempre orgulhosa.

— Você tem que parar de ser assim, foi jogada contra uma prateleira de vidro que quebrou boa parte em cima de você, você tem até sorte pela prateleira não ter caído por completo em cima de você, sorte que a prateleira continuou em pé depois de boa parte do pé ter quebrado. — Falou Rony.

— Magia Rony, como poderia quebrar por inteiro? — Perguntou Hermione como desculpas, falava de uma forma obvia.

— Ele não ficou em pé quando a Gina lançou aquele feitiço nesse mesmo local na nossa época. — Falou Rony dando de ombros, ouviu a esposa bufar e sabia que ela não faria mais nada depois daquilo.

Depois de muito andarem eles chegaram a porta da extensa sala, podiam ouvir barulhos que eram feitos por duelos e antes que alguém aparecesse Rony abriu a porta e saiu da companhia da filha, foram direto para o elevador e dali para o Departamento de Aurores, o ruivo teve um pouco de dificuldade para ficar com a esposa nos braços naquele elevador, já que ele produzia solavancos fortes e faziam com que ele fosse jogado para frente e para trás.

— Graças a Deus. — Falou Rose saindo do elevador.

— Não precisava ter me segurado durante todo o tempo no elevador, eu poderia ter ficado em pé. — Falou Hermione para o marido.

— Poderia ter falado antes então né, brincadeira, não tem problema eu te segurar Hermione, agora vamos logo, você vai ter um bom tempo para ficar longe de mim quando voltarmos. — Falou Rony dramático.

— _Não quero ficar longe de você. _— Sussurrou Hermione sorrindo e fazendo com que ele sorrisse também — _Estou ansiosa para que isso acabe, que vamos embora e que possamos dormir, eu do seu lado, com você ao meu lado o mundo parece ser o lugar mais seguro do mundo. _— Sussurrou Hermione novamente para ele.

— _Eu faria tudo para que o mundo fosse o lugar mais seguro do universo pra nossa família. _— Falou Rony para a esposa que deu apenas um beijo simples na bochecha do ruivo.

— Por favor parem com essa melação, as vezes é nojento ver vocês assim, parecem dois adolescentes. — Falou Rose para os pais que juntos reviraram os olhos.

— Quando você começar a envelhecer vai saber do porque sermos assim. — Falou Hermione dando de ombros na medida do possível de sua situação.

— Saiba como eu também vou odiar ficar vendo você e o Scorpius dessa mesma maneira. — Falou Rony para a filha que voltou a ficar em silencio.

Assim eles voltaram a caminhar, Rony na frente ditando o caminho e em alguns minutos eles chegaram ao escritório que estavam os outros, no momento em que chegaram e fecharam as portas Rose foi recebida por um abraço repentino de Scorpius.

Lucio olhou aquilo estupefato, se a menina não fosse ruiva, teria certeza de aquele casal seria Draco e Hermione, olhou para seu filho e percebeu que ele não estava nem um pouco surpreso com aquilo.

Hugo que estava sentado em um canto esperando os pais aparecerem se levantou rapidamente e foi para os braços da mãe que ficou em pé com a ajuda do pai, estava preocupada com ela é claro, porque ela estaria sendo carregada por seu pai?

— Oi meu amor, você ta bem né? — Perguntou Hermione abraçando o filho enquanto sentia o marido a segurar pela cintura — Não se machucou nem nada? — Perguntou Hermione, só estava calma porque já estava com seu filho em seus braços.

— Estou ótimo. — Falou Hugo.

— Como chegou aqui? Harry o trouxe? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não, foi o Sr. Malfoy que me achou, digo, o pai de Scorpius, ele me levou com ele por enquanto que procurava o Scorpius. — Falou Hugo para a mãe.

— Onde você estava quando ele o achou? — Perguntou Rony.

— Eu não sabia muito bem a localização, mas só posso dizer que tinha muitas pessoas duelando em tudo quanto é parte, eu estava correndo de lá quando eles me acharam, depois que já estavam com Scorpius eles nos trouxeram para cá e estamos aqui desde então. — Falou Hugo.

— Ótimo, temos que agradecer a eles. — Falou Hermione olhando brevemente para o marido que assentiu.

— Você esta bem? Precisa de ajuda? — Perguntou Narcisa que estava conversando com o filho.

— Eu to bem sim, só machuquei as costas e acho que Rony pode dar um jeito nisso. — Falou Hermione para Narcisa — Mas obrigado por ter perguntado.

— Como se machucou? — Perguntou Hugo.

— Só cai, apenas isso. — Falou Hermione olhando de canto para a filha, como se pedisse para que ela não contasse nada para o irmão, ao menos não naquele momento.

— Vamos, aqui na sala tem um banheiro, vamos dar um jeito nessas costas. — Falou Rony a ajudando andar até a porta que no momento estava fechado, ele abriu e puderam ver o banheiro decorado com cores claras, assim que entraram ele fechou a porta, deixando os outros para trás.

NO BANHEIRO

— _Abaffiato. — _Sussurrou Rony com a varinha em punho — Preciso que tire a blusa por completo Hermione. — Pediu ele para a esposa que assentiu e fez o que ele pediu, o ruivo pode ver que ela usava um top por cima do sutiã naquele dia — Você e sua mania de usar duas peças de roupa intima.

— Eu gosto, do mesmo jeito que você gosta de dormir com no máximo uma calça de moletom. — Falou Hermione sorrindo.

— E porque eu dormiria com mais roupa que isso? — Perguntou Rony indo até a pia e lavando as mãos.

— Talvez por causa de frio? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Hermione, não existe frio estando dormindo ao seu lado. — Falou Rony rindo.

— Engraçadinho. — Falou Hermione — Porque usou aquele feitiço?

— Que feitiço? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Aquele agora pouco, _abaffiato. _— Falou Hermione.

— Há, é que normalmente temos o problema de conversar sobre coisas de duplo sentido, por exemplo o que eu acabo de dizer, que não existe frio estando dormindo com você, poderia ser porque seu corpo é quente ou por outra coisa, acho que não seria recomendável eles ouvirem isso. — Falou Rony sorrindo — Se bem que muitas outras pessoas ouviram isso. — Falou Rony dando de ombros.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Hermione confusa.

— O Teddy tratou de colocar uma escuta em todos nós, duvido que ele não tenha instalado no grande salão para assim ouvirem. — Falou Rony sorrindo — Só que o meu eu tratei de jogar ele fora a muito tempo, imagino que você não. — Falou Rony.

— Eu acho que vou desmaiar. — Falou Hermione passando a mão na testa.

— Vamos concordar que já passamos por coisa piores. — Falou Rony rindo.

— Há claro, quando não era eu me escondendo da sua mãe era você do meu pai, você por acaso sabe o quanto é difícil mentir para sua mãe Ronald Weasley? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Sei, Fred e Jorge fizeram ela de cobaia para aprender a mentir, todas as vezes que eles mentiam e ela descobria, queria dizer que precisavam treinar mais, só que você e o Harry costumam ser um tanto quanto transparentes para ela. — Falou Rony.

— Ela sempre sabe quando a gente briga. — Falou Hermione rindo.

— Uma pessoa não precisa ser inteligente para saber quando a gente brigou né Hermione, quando isso acontece tudo que aconteceu de errado no universo na sua opinião foi culpa minha. — Falou Rony vendo a esposa dar de ombros como resposta — Vou começar, suas costas já esta ficando roxa. — Falou Rony.

Ele começou a executar feitiços não verbais, a mulher a sua frente sentia suas costas arder em certos pontos, local onde poderia ter sido atingida por mais força, não demorou muito e ele já havia terminado.

— Vamos? — Perguntou Rony entregando a blusa que ela havia deixado de lado, um pouco longe de onde estava.

— Me ajuda a levantar, acho que estou ficando um pouco velha demais. — Falou Hermione sorrindo.

— Bom, a carteira de identidade já diz isso, só sua aparência que não. — Falou Rony sorrindo enquanto se colocava de frente para ela e a segurava pelas mãos a ajudando a se levantar — Consegue andar mesmo? — Perguntou Rony apenas para ter certeza.

— Consigo sim, já não sinto mais as dores. — Falou Hermione.

— Mas sabe que isso é só momentâneo né? Sabe que ela vai voltar daqui a algumas horas? — Perguntou Rony.

— Sim, eu sei sim. — Afirmou Hermione.

Juntos eles saíram do banheiro, avisaram aos filhos que teriam que voltar e juntos foram para a sala das profecias, tinham que ajudar aos outros e ver se encontravam outros alunos.

Helena e Carlinhos andavam pelos corredores da sala das profecias na companhia do filho Miguel, ainda não haviam achado ninguém, em meio a corrida eles esbarravam em alguém.

— Finalmente achamos vocês, ainda bem que estão com o Miguel. — Falou Gina soltando um longo suspiro.

Antes que algum som pudesse sair da boca de Harry, um patrono em forma de cão apareceu ao lado deles, o moreno de olhos verdes pode perceber que era de Sirius.

— _Estamos na companhia de um bando de adolescentes perto das prateleiras de numeração 1500, não estão todos aqui, mas uma boa quantidade, estamos tentando avisar aos outros. _— Falou o cão com a voz de Sirius.

— Vamos para lá, esta bem longe daqui. — Falou Helena.

— Quem vocês já acharam? — Perguntou Carlinhos enquanto andavam apressadamente em direção da numeração que Sirius havido dito.

— Poucos, Lily, Hugo, Scorpius, Al, James, Elliz e Draco. — Falou Harry.

— Bom, da ultima vez que fomos lá só tinham esses. — Falou Gina.

— Draco? — Perguntou Helena confusa.

— Foi por causa deles que viemos, eu acho que ele veio quando descobriu que a mãe dele estava aqui. — Falou Miguel enquanto acompanhava aos mais velhos.

— Elliz esta bem? — Perguntou Carlinhos.

— Agora esta tudo bem. — Falou Harry.

— Como assim agora? — Perguntou Carlinhos confuso.

— Bom, ela foi atingida, mas não é nada preocupante, ela já deve estar bem melhor. — Respondeu Harry.

E depois do que o moreno disse eles seguiram em silencio até a prateleira que haviam dito, demorou um pouco, mas chegaram e lá encontraram todos os adolescentes que estavam voltando.

— Vocês vão me pagar por ter feito isso. — Falou Helena olhando para seus filhos gêmeos, cada um estava ao lado de suas respectivas namoradas, em minutos Jorge e Angelina chegaram ali, a morena começou a dar broncas nos filhos, e assim quase todos os adultos da família estava ali, cada um brigando com seus respectivos filhos.

— Vamos logo, temos que tirar vocês daqui. — Falou Gina.

— Esses dois ai até que se deram bem com os duelos em, derrubou vários. — Falou Sirius apontando para Fernando e Felipe que sorriram convencidos.

— Nós somos muito foda. — Falou Fernando para o irmão que assentiu.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Tonks confusa.

— Nada, esquece o que ele disse. — Falou Felipe — É complicado explicar em palavras.

— Vamos levar esses logo. — Falou Percy.

— Deixa que eu levo, é mais rápido. — Falou Harry.

— Você vai levar aquele ali junto. — Falou Tonks apontando para Teddy que estava atrás de todos os adolescentes, como se assim eles não o percebessem ali.

— Isso não vale. — Falou Teddy.

— Eu acho que você perdeu a oportunidade de se encontrar com Greyback. — Falou Rony que acabara de chegar no local na companhia da esposa.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Teddy confuso.

— O Rony deu uma surra no Greyback, se ele conseguir se levantar a primeira coisa que vai pensar em fazer vai ser em sair daqui do Ministério. — Falou Hermione.

— E eu ainda quero me encontrar com Bellatrix. — Falou Gina.

O telefone de Harry tocou, ele logo atendeu.

— _Bom, a situação aqui já esta controlada, apenas Bellatrix que fugiu, parecia estar indo para a saída da sala, prendemos todos os comensais e estamos em posse das varinhas deles. _— Falou a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

— Já esta na hora de trazer o garoto, vou levar vocês e já irei ir pegar eles, preciso que vão supervisionar os que estão presos junto com os outros, eu preciso voltar para o Hall, você vai ficar aqui. — Falou Harry para a esposa que tentou falar — Estou falando sério, se ninguém vai você também não.

— Todo mundo dando as mãos. — Falou Rony para os adolescentes que fizeram o que ele pediu e assim Harry foi até eles, mais especificamente ao lado de Teddy, pegou na mão do afilhado e aparatou — Vamos gente, você também Gina, não precisa ir atrás dele agora, ainda precisão tirar Voldemort do esconderijo dele para poderem matar a cobra. — Falou Rony para a irmã — Espere mais um tempinho e ai você vai, sabe que ninguém iria lhe segurar.

Depois do que Rony disse todos seguiram para onde suas equipes estavam duelando, no meio do caminho eles encontraram Draco e Astória.

— O que estão fazendo aqui? Não deviam estar lá embaixo? — Perguntou Percy.

— Ela sentiu que tinha algo errado e subimos, encontramos o Scorpius, alguém viu minha filha? — Perguntou Draco olhando para cada um deles, haviam andado tanto e nada da menina.

— Sim, Harry já a levou para o escritório do chefe dos Aurores, todos os adolescentes estão lá. — Falou Hermione.

— Ótimo, agora temos que descer para ajudar ao Neville e Ana. — Falou Astória para o marido que assentiu.

— Astória, gostaria lhe agradecer por ter cuidado do meu filho, ele me disse que vocês o acharam e o levaram para lá. — Falou Hermione para a morena a sua frente que assentiu.

— Sei que teria feito o mesmo por mim. — Falou Astória — Bom, agora temos que ir, antes que as coisas ficam feia lá em baixo. — Falou ela dando as costas a eles e saindo na companhia do marido.

Depois de ter levado os adolescentes para o escritório dos Aurores, Harry seguiu para o Hall de entrada, não sabia como faria para fazer Voldemort ir até lá.

MINUTOS DEPOIS

Harry (adulto) corria em direção do Hall de entrada do Ministério da Magia, já estava na hora de Voldemort aparecer, naquele momento percebeu que Voldemort só iria aparecer se Harry (adolescente) estivesse ali, soltou um longo suspiro antes de aparatar, como das outras vezes em segundos ele estava no local destinado, o grande salão de Hogwarts.

— O que faz aqui? — Perguntou Dumbledore para ele, mas o moreno não estava dando muita atenção para o diretor e sim para o mapa em 3D no formato do Ministério da Magia que estava em cima da mesa da Grifinória.

— Teddy. — Falou Harry (adulto) passando a mão pelas teclas do notebook, o conhecia o suficiente para saber que era do afilhado — Chegou a sua hora. — Falou Harry (adulto) deixando de lado o que o afilhado havia feito, olhou para o adolescente que um dia ele fora.

Harry (adolescente) engoliu em seco, sabia que aquilo era o certo a se fazer, olhou para a namorada e pode perceber o medo em seu olhar.

— Vamos, não precisa se despedir. — Falou Harry (adulto) fazendo com que o jovem se levantasse com apenas um puxão pelo braço — Na minha época você era mais esperto quanto aos alunos. — Falou Harry para o diretor segundos antes de aparatar, levando com sigo o jovem de olhos verdes, mesmo que Harry (adulto) já tivesse ido, Dumbledore não deixou de retrucar o comentário.

— Eram apenas três, nem mesmo dois de mim conseguiria ficar de olho em todos eles, eu achei que eles ao menos seguiriam as regras dos pais. — Falou Dumbledore dando de ombros.

Minerva não pode deixar de rir, acabara de ver um lado de Dumbledore que não conhecia, ele estava parecendo um adolescente que não gostava do comentário maldoso dos pais.

Como sempre Harry (adolescente) não estava acostumado a ficar aparatando e quando já estava no Ministério sentiu a ligeira vontade de vomitar.

— Você poderia ao menos avisar quando for aparatar, você por acaso sabe como é aparatar nas primeiras vezes? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) respirando fundo, tentando controlar a vontade de jogar todo seu jantar para fora.

— Já fizeram essa pegadinha/surpresa comigo. — Falou Harry (adulto) dando de ombros — Só que no caso eu já tinha 16 anos.

— Quem fez isso com você? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) como sempre curioso.

— Dumbledore. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) — Mas mudando de assunto, foi bem melhor eu ter lhe trazido sem que você percebesse. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Como assim? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Convenhamos, você não conseguiria ver se não fosse pressionado, ficaria lá como se não soubesse o que iria acontecer, ficaria no mínimo pensando o que dizer a Gina. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Você não sabe de nada. — Falou Harry (adolescente).

— Acho que você se esqueceu quem sou eu. — Falou Harry (adulto), depois do que ele disse o mais novo ficou em silencio — Vamos logo, você pode ir na frente.

— Porque eu? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Bom, você esta na flor da idade e Voldemort esta querendo você e não eu. — Falou o adulto fazendo com que o outro assentisse.

— Pelo que eu me lembre, a magia dele não funciona contra você, então porque o medo de ir na frente? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente).

— Meus cunhados nunca fizeram nada contra mim, mesmo assim eu nunca passei dos limites. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o mais novo — Vá para o centro, eu acho que não vai demorar para ele aparecer.

Harry (adolescente) saiu de onde estava, foi na direção que não sabia onde o levaria, estava pronto, mas torcia para que Voldemort o matasse rapidamente, sem tanta crueldade na mania de torturar, saiu de seus pensamentos quando escutou uma risada feminina e debochada vindo de trás de si, sabia quem era, nunca havia ficado frente a frente com ela, mas depois de tanto ler o livro do futuro, era como se já a conhecesse, como se já tivesse se encontrado com ela.

— _Essa mulher não para. _— Sussurrou Harry (adulto) para si mesmo, de repente pode ver uma fumaça escura aparecer de trás de Bellatrix e de dentro da fumaça ele viu os olhos vermelhos se destacarem para logo em seguida a fumaça se dissipar, revelando Voldemort por completo, antes que o ofidioglota o visse ele produziu um patrono em forma de tigre, ele seria mais rápida para chegar até Neville, já não dando para ver o tigre prateado ele saiu de seu esconderijo e foi em direção de onde estava Voldemort, Bellatrix e Harry (adolescente).

— Boa noite Tom. — Falou Harry (adulto).

No momento que viu os olhos vermelhos pararem em sua direção, Harry (adulto) pode ver um certo medo no olhar de Voldemort e um olhar de confusão de Bellatrix, ela já havia o visto, mas poderia imaginar que na verdade ele fosse Harry (adolescente) usando poção polissuco para ficar mais velho.

— Isso não pode estar acontecendo, eu te matei antes de matar sua esposa. — Falou Voldemort — James Potter morreu, acha que pode me assustar com isso? — Perguntou Voldemort rindo secamente.

— James Potter? Eu não sou James Potter, esta tão ocupado me olhando confuso que ainda não notou meus olhos. — Falou Harry (adulto) mexendo nos óculos, fazendo com que a atenção de todos fossem para seus olhos. Para que tudo ficasse claro ele levantou os cabelos negros que tampava sua cicatriz.

— Não pode ser. — Falou Voldemort, ele não sabia para qual dos dois olhar, pelo jeito suas suspeitas de que algo estava errado com Voldemort, sabia que ele havia mudado depois do começo da leitura, que seus planos havia começado a mudar, o que significava que o futuro já estava mudando.

— Pode deixar que eu vou explicar tudo. — Falou Harry (adulto) se aproximando mais de sua versão adolescente — _Segure a varinha com mais firmeza, não abaixe a guarda. _— Sussurrou para o menino que segurou a varinha com mais firmeza e determinação.

ALGUNS MINUTOS ANTES

Neville estava sentado no chão daquela imensa sala vazia, a varinha estava em punho, pronto para caso alguém do lado adversário aparecesse, a espada com enfeites de rubis estava entre suas pernas, sua esposa estava ao seu lado, apoiada com a cabeça em seu ombro, poderia jurar que ela teria tirado um cochilo de tão tedioso que estava aquele lugar.

O professor de Herbologia assim que escutou o barulho de passos segurou a varinha com mais firmeza, esperando que algo acontecesse, os sons de passos se aumentaram e de longe ele pode ver que o que parecia ser o feitiço _lumos_, não dava para ver direito quem era, foi perceber naquele minuto que sua esposa estava tão atenta quanto ele.

— Longbottom?

— Malfoy? O que faz aqui? — Perguntou Neville.

— Viemos lhe ajudar. — Falou Astória.

— E então, resolveu seu problema? — Perguntou Ana.

— Sim, é que meus filhos vieram para cá, quer dizer, não apenas eles dois, mas outros adolescentes também. — Explicou Astória fazendo com que Ana ficasse preocupada.

— Como assim? Meus filhos estão aqui? — Perguntou Ana começando a ficar ainda mais preocupada pela demora da resposta de Astória.

— Não, pelo que eu entendi os únicos que ficaram no castelo foi seus filhos, mas os que vieram causaram um grande problema lá em cima. — Falou Astória.

Antes que eles começassem a dizer alguma coisa um tigre prateado atravessou uma das paredes da sala e se posicionou na frente deles, iluminando uma boa parte do local, eles ficaram olhando esperançosos pelo que o animal fosse falar.

— _Voldemort já esta aqui, irei atrasa-lo para que possam matar a cobra, por favor não demorem. _— Falou o tigre se dissipando logo em seguida.

— Chegou a nossa hora. — Falou Neville se levantando.

— Ainda bem porque eu já estava quase que dormindo aqui. — Falou Ana se levantando e se espreguiçando antes de dar as mãos ao marido, assim eles foram em direção da saída daquela sala, sendo seguidos pelo casal Malfoy.

— Bom, se o seu marido não vai avisar eu faço isso por ele, tentar matar um comensal não é a mesma coisa que matar aquela cobra, saiba que aquele animal é bem pior que Bellatrix Lestrange. — Falou Draco.

— O bom é que estamos em quatro pessoas, estamos na maioria, então acho que não vai ser tão difícil assim. — Constatou Ana.

— No passado meu amor, só foi fácil porque a cobra e Voldemort estavam distraídos, se Harry fosse vir aqui distrair a serpente seria bem mais fácil. — Falou Neville.

— Bom, para vocês vai ser fácil, estão com uma espada, eu e o Draco estamos com um dente de basilisco, o que significa que teremos que chegar mais perto da maldita cobra. — Falou Astória.

— Nem era para você estar aqui Astória, era para ter ficado com Cath e Scorpius. — Falou Draco para a esposa, ela olhou brava para ele.

— Como assim? O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Ana confusa.

— Bom, eu meia que esbarrei no meu sogro e ele tentou me matar, mas não usando magia e sim me sufocando mesmo. — Falou Astória, como se não se importasse com o que Lucio havia feito.

— Eu nunca disse a você que se encontrar com meu pai seria fácil. — Falou Draco dando de ombros.

— E eu achando que eu me entender com sua avó fosse difícil. — Falou Ana para o marido.

— Eu sei como é difícil agradar a minha avó. — Falou Neville.

Poucos minutos depois eles já estavam no esconderijo de Voldemort, o lugar estava vazio, não tinha objetos algum e em muitas partes da parede tinham buracos que eles imaginavam ter sido feitos por feitiços em treinamentos. No centro havia uma única mesa um tanto quanto extensa, não conseguiam ver o que iluminava a mesa. Minutos depois viram algo se rastejar para cima da mesa, era Nagini, a cobra de estimação de Voldemort.

— Eu acho que você não vai precisar muito da varinha. — Falou Draco para Astória — Pega logo a porcaria do dente. — Falou o loiro para Astória que logo fez o que o marido havia pedido.

Ana e Neville já se aproximavam da mesa, a mulher estava com a varinha enquanto o marido com a espada.

O outro casal também se aproximou e na medida do possível eles se colocaram em volta da serpente que parecia analisar cada um deles, esperando a hora de atacar.

— Tentem imobilizá-la primeiro, depois que tivermos controle sobre ela a matamos. — Falou Neville.

No mesmo instante a cobra atacou na direção de Draco, por um milésimo de segundos o loiro achou que não conseguiria desviar da serpente, viu cada centímetro do corpo da cobra passar ao seu lado e cair no chão atrás de si.

— Não a deixe fugir. — Falou Neville em voz alta, quase que gritando.

Com um aceno de varinha Ana fez com que a porta do lugar se fechasse, a sala ficou escura, Neville executou um feitiço que fez com que a sala se iluminasse por inteiro, procuraram a cobra e a acharam a menos de dois metros de distancia de Ana, ela ficou paralisada, imaginava que a cobra planejava atacar e antes de poder se distanciar a cobra deu o bote, sentiu algo bater forte e pesado em seu estomago, a deixando desorientada, a pancada foi forte, havia sido atingida pela causa da serpente.

Neville tirou a esposa do chão, a colocando em cima da mesa que agora estava vazia, enquanto isso Draco e Astória tentavam imobilizar a cobra usando magia, mas não estavam tendo muito sucesso.

Em um certo momento Neville se aproximou da cobra com a espada em mãos, estava com raiva por ter visto o que a serpente havia feito com sua esposa, estava pronto para tentar matar a serpente quando ela fez o mesmo com ele o que havia feito com a esposa.

— Astória, tente imobilizar ela que eu vou pegar a espada. — Falou Draco para a esposa que assentiu, ela estava a alguns metros de distancia, tentava varias vezes usar um feitiço que faria a cobra imobilizar e assim poderia a tirar do chão.

Em todas as vezes que lançava um feitiço a serpente se esquivava, o que a fazia ficar com raiva daquilo. Em um certo momento a cobra parou de se mover instantaneamente, a morena achou ter conseguido imobilizar a serpente, mas isso não aconteceu, antes que pudesse reagir a cobra atacou e em segundos ela se enrolou no corpo curvilíneo da mulher, após se enrolar no corpo a cobra tratou de dar a volta pelo braço dela que segurava a varinha, apertou o corpo em volta do abraço da morena que no mesmo instante soltou a varinha que segurava, o aperto era forte.

Em segundos a serpente estava a sua altura, a boca do animal a uns 30 centímetros de seu rosto, sentiu seu corpo gelar, ela abriu a boca e ao ver aquilo Astória imaginou que em segundos sentiria a dor quando as presas pontiagudas se cravariam em sua pele.

Mas isso nunca aconteceu, já estava com os olhos fechados esperando a dor, mas ao perceber que isso demorou a acontecer ela abriu os olhos, ouviu o baque de algo cair ao seu lado, ficou aliviada com o que viu, Draco estava atrás da cobra, pelo que ela percebera ele havia cortado a cabeça da serpente, sentiu o aperto que a cobra produzia diminuir de seu corpo e de seu braço e por fim a cobra estava no chão e ela ali, em pé olhando o marido com a espada de Gryffindor em mãos.

— Você esta bem? — Perguntou Draco.

— É claro. — Falou Astória não se agüentando, acabou rindo e percebeu que o marido ficara confuso — Você esta parecendo um verdadeiro membro da Grifinória, corajoso. — Falou ela saindo de perto do corpo da serpente e abraçando o loiro.

— Eu preciso ser corajoso para ao menos cumprir o que prometi ao seu pai. — Falou Draco deixando a espada cair no chão para logo retribuir ao abraço.

— E o que você prometeu? — Perguntou Astória.

— Que protegeria você, que cuidaria de você meu amor. — Falou Draco a abraçando com ainda mais intensidade.

— Parabens Malfoy, mandou bem. — Falou Neville que observou os dois, ele estava ao lado da esposa.

HALL DE ENTRADA (MINUTOS ANTES)

Enquanto isso Harry (adulto) explicava do porque de ele estar ali, dizendo tudo o que aconteceu em sua época, deixando claro que todos sabiam das Horcrux, disse que muitas vezes ele foi enganado por pessoas que ele achava controlar, que todo seu segredo antes de ser descoberto por Dumbledore foi descoberto por Régulo Black.

— É, mas em que terminou todo seu esforço para descobrir todo meu segredo? — Perguntou Voldemort retoricamente — Morreu em mais uma de minhas armadilhas. — Falou o bruxo maléfico.

Harry (adulto) podia imaginar que a cicatriz estava queimando violentamente na testa do adolescente ao seu lado, Voldemort emanava raiva, e ele tinha certeza disso, sabia que ele estava se segurando para não atacá-lo usando magia.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa Voldemort e Harry (adolescente) cambalearem e quase que ao mesmo tempo eles caíram, Voldemort caiu deitado no chão enquanto o jovem de olhos verdes caiu de joelhos, ele estava com as mãos no rosto, pressionando os dedos na cicatriz.

Harry (adulto) e Bellatrix tiveram a mesma reação, foram ajudar cada um dos que haviam caído, o moreno é claro foi atrás do adolescente que ainda pressionava a cicatriz, imaginava a dor que ele estava sentindo, não demorou muito e os dois se recompôs, voltaram a ficar em pé novamente e ficaram se encarando.

— Veja bem Tom, mais uma de suas Horcruxes foi destruída, dessa vez foi a sua adorável cobra. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Você não pode ter conseguido fazer isso, mesmo que soubesse que elas existissem, não poderia saber quais eram, onde estavam e muito menos as proteções que coloquei em volta delas. — Falou Voldemort.

— Bom, o diário eu já havia destruído no meu segundo ano, foi muito boa proteção que você colocou no anel, conseguiu pegar Dumbledore direitinho, mas não foi isso que o matou, o medalhão já havia sido pegado por Regulo, ele descobriu e com a ajuda de Monstro o pegou, ele morreu, mas ao menos conseguiu tirar o medalhão da sua proteção, foi uma boa idéia de colocar uma delas no banco Gringotes, um pouco óbvio, mas mesmo assim perigoso de pegar, e eu ainda consegui e por ultimo e não menos importante, o Diadema perdido, guardado nas proteções de Hogwarts, foi difícil entrar no castelo já que Dumbledore havia morrido e para o novo diretor eu não era mais bem vindo, mas mesmo assim consegui. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Já chega disso. — Falou Voldemort.

— _Fique atento garoto. _— Sussurrou Harry (adulto) para o adolescentes segundos antes de ver Voldemort executar um feitiço contra ele e Bellatrix o mesmo contra o menino.

Os dois se protegeram, mas Voldemort não parou por ali, produziu um feitiço atrás do outro e Harry (adulto) utilizou a mesma técnica, tinha que atacar, se proteger e depois atacar novamente em menos de um minuto, olhou de lado para o menino e pode ver que apenas por ele ter conseguido aprender o feitiço _protego_ já tinha feito uma grande diferença na pratica de seu duelo.

(Autora aqui: Gente, eu acho que esse duelo vai ser um tanto quanto parecido com o do Voldemort e de Dumbledore em 1995, me desculpem, mas devem ter percebido que eu não sou muito boa nessas partes)

Em um descuido o moreno mais velho levou um susto ao ver uma gigante cobra aparecer em sua frente, usaria a mesma técnica, não verbalmente ele fez com que um tigre, um cavalo e um cervo aparecessem, gigantes, só que ao invés deles estarem pegando fogo pareciam ter sido produzidos de água, podia se ver o liquido transparente dar voltas e voltas pelo corpo do animal enquanto eles três atacavam a gigantesca serpente.

— Vejo que aprendeu muito bem a usar magia, mas acho que isso não será o suficiente. — Falou Voldemort e com apenas um aceno de varinha uma explosão enorme aconteceu no lugar, como uma rajada de vento, que quebrou todos os vidros que continha no hall de entrada, exatamente como havia acontecido em sua época, sabia o que ele iria fazer.

Os vidros caíram de toda a parte, viu Voldemort erguer os braços e fazer um movimento brusco e repetindo seus movimentos os vidros começaram a ir em direção dele e do mais novo com uma velocidade imensa, do mesmo jeito que Voldemort controlou os vidros ele controlou os animais, um deles se colocou em cima de Harry (adolescente), fazendo um escudo em volta de todo o seu corpo e por fora desse circulo um outro escudo foi feito e o mesmo ele fez com si próprio, enquanto o único animal que sobrara que era o Tigre ainda brigava com a cobra.

No momento em que os cacos de vidros chocaram com a primeira barreira eles se transformaram em pó, ou melhor, ficaram no estado triturado, e quando tentaram passar pela segunda barreira de água não conseguiram, assim que os vidros acabaram Harry (adulto) desfez as duas barreiras, olhou para Voldemort e Bellatrix que os olhava chocados.

Harry (adolescente) também olhava aquilo chocado, poderia jurar que o poder daquele homem ao seu lado, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes teria poder tanto quanto Dumbledore, se não mais ainda. Andou alguns metros para estar mais perto do outro, sentia que algo ruim aconteceria.

Viu Voldemort e Bellatrix se olharem brevemente e achou aqui estranho, antes que pudesse pensar em algo que eles poderiam fazer a mulher o atacou com toda sua força, enquanto ele duelava viu Voldemort olhar para Harry (adolescente) e logo em seguida ele desapareceu, fazendo com que uma grande quantidade de vidro triturado se levantasse, como uma grande quantidade de areia, ao ver aquilo ele percebeu o que o Lorde faria, precisava tirar o garoto dali, mas já era tarde demais, ele viu alguns cristais de vidro se mexerem e logo em seguida o jovem cair no chão, parecia sentir dor, precisava fazer algo, mas Bellatrix diferente de Voldemort usava feitiços contínuos e ele não conseguia tempo para fazer algo, viu a cobra gigante de fogo sumir, com um aceno de varinha o tigre foi para cima de Bellatrix, já estava indo para cima de Harry (adolescente) quando quase foi atingido novamente, olhou para a mulher e viu que o tigre havia sumido, é claro, havia se desconcentrado nele e feito com que ele sumisse, precisava de ajuda, mas ninguém aparecia.

Viu o menino se contorcer no chão, e de repente viu seu coração parar ao ver Lily sair correndo em direção do mais novo.

_Lily, o que você esta fazendo aqui? _— Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dele.

— LILY, SAIA DAÍ AGORA. — Gritou Harry (adulto) para a filha que não obedeceu, pelo contrario, ela se sentou ao lado do menino e com um pouco de esforço trouxe a cabeça dele para seu colo — LILY LUNA POTTER, SAIA DAÍ AGORA. — Gritou Harry (adulto) novamente, mas como antes ela não escutou.

— Olha pra mim, você vai conseguir passar por isso, você é forte, mostre para ele toda sua capacidade de mostrar que você é melhor que ele, lute Harry, lute. — Falava Lily olhando nos olhos do menino que toda hora mudavam de cor, hora ficava vermelho e outra hora ficava verdes intenso, viu ele fazer uma careta que significava dor, ele estava sofrendo internamente — Você tem amigos, pela Gina, vença pela Gina. — Falou Lily sentindo lagrimas escorrer por seu rosto, era como se ela estivesse sentindo a mesma dor que ele, viu uma lagrima descer pelo rosto do menino em seu colo e o viu como um bebê que queria o carinho e o colo da mãe, um garotinho que havia caído da vassoura e precisava da mãe para ajudar a sarar o machucado, a ruiva levou um susto ao ver os olhos dele mudar de cor e sentir sua garganta ser apertada com uma força brutal, precisava ajudar ele a dar a volta por cima — _Eu acredito, que você vá conseguir, eu te amo papai. _— Sussurrou Lily com um esforço extremo, mas antes que sentisse cair no chão por falta de ar sentiu alguém tirar as mãos do menino de seu pescoço e a pegar no colo, a tirando dali correndo em uma velocidade que ela não poderia imaginar, imaginou ser seu pai, estava com os olhos fechados.

— Lily. — Ouviu alguém a chamar, a pessoa que a levava no colo, mas não era seu pai, era alguém que já a tinha salvo uma vez, não imaginou que ele fosse aparecer novamente — Ei, abra os olhos. — Pediu o homem — Você precisa sair daqui menina, esse não é o lugar para você.

— Você o deixou te ver. — Falou Lily olhando para Snape que a segurava no colo.

— Você também não devia ter se deixado vista, ele vai usar você contra seu pai agora, não da para sairmos daqui. — Falou Snape, estavam atrás de uma pilastra.

— Mas e o Harry, como ele esta? — Perguntou Lily tentando olhar por uma fresta, mas ele a segurou onde estava, a única coisa que ouviam era o duelo entre Harry (adulto) e Bellatrix.

Do outro lado da pilastra, Harry (adulto) mesmo ainda estando duelando estava aliviado, Snape havia tirado sua filha de perto de Harry (adolescente) que estava com Voldemort no corpo, olhou para o garoto e de repente fosse como se ele tivesse surtado, seu peito foi instantaneamente para cima e foi como se uma fumaça preta saísse do corpo dele e ao seu lado apareceu Voldemort, o Lorde havia sentido a dor de estar se apossando do corpo do garoto.

— Vou cuidar do garoto primeiro. — Falou Voldemort levantando a varinha logo em seguida, o garoto se virou de lado, podendo ver Lily olhando para ele ao lado da pilastra, como se ninguém soubesse que ela estava ali na companhia de Snape, viu um sorriso mínimo aparecer no rosto da menina que tinha os olhos da mãe e não pode deixar de sorrir também.

— _Gina. — _Sussurrou ele olhando para a menina antes de ver a boca de Voldemort se mexer, se concentrou em todos os momentos bons que havia tido aquele ano, estava tão concentrado que nem ao menos ouviu as palavras da maldição da morte serem ditas, viu apenas o feitiço de cor verde vindo em sua direção e depois perdeu a consciência.

No momento em que o menino foi atingido pela maldição Harry (adulto) sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido junto e do mesmo jeito que o menino ele caiu inconsciente no chão gelado, por sorte caiu antes que o feitiço de Bellatrix o atingisse.

— _Meu pai caiu também, ele esta inconsciente. _— Sussurrou Lily para Snape que soltou um longo suspiro, temia que isso acontecesse, afinal ele estava ali com Lily, não iria conseguir duelar contra os dois de uma vez.

— _Você fica aqui, terei que cuidar deles por enquanto que seu pai ainda não levantou. — _Sussurrou Snape para a menina que assentiu, ele a colocou sentada de costas para a pilastra, antes de sair dali ele conjurou seu patrono e logo em seguida a corça formosa e prateada saiu correndo iluminando por onde passava, ao sair de trás da pilastra ele viu Voldemort e Bellatrix o olharem, eles estavam esperando que ele saísse logo.

— Explique-se Snape, o que foi aquilo? — Perguntou Bellatrix.

— É simples, eu fui o espião de Dumbledore, sempre fui, desde quando Lily morreu, você havia me prometido que não a mataria e quando soube que ela havia morrido eu mudei de lado, fiz um acordo com Dumbledore. — Falou Snape.

— Que acordo? — Perguntou Bellatrix com o maior prazer de estar ali para desmascarar Snape, sempre tivera uma desconfiança do professor de Poções.

— O acordo não foi por ele, foi por Lily, jurei que protegeria o filho dela por ela, já que alguém a tirou de perto da criança, e estou fazendo isso desde então, a algum tempo atrás Umbridge recebeu um livro, dizendo que mostraria a verdade sobre Harry Potter e Alvo Dumbledore, e exigiu que todos do castelo lessem, o livro já foi terminado e todos daquele castelo sabem a forma como você foi destruído na época dele. — Falou Snape olhando de relance para Harry (adulto) que estava caído no chão.

— Então era verdade o que aquela mulher estava falando, sobre o livro e tudo. — Falou Voldemort.

E em minutos Umbridge apareceu das sombras, ficando perto de Bellatrix e Voldemort, ela estava com a varinha em punho e ao ver o homem e o menino caído no chão ela não pode deixar de sorrir satisfeita.

— Onde esta seu querido Dumbledore agora? — Perguntou Umbridge com deboche.

— E quem é a garota? — Perguntou Voldemort para Snape que sentiu seu coração bater mais fraco, sabia que a aparição de Lily não daria certo, e que Voldemort tentaria a pegar.

— Eu ouvi Milorde, aquele homem a chamou de Lily. — Falou Bellatrix.

— A filha suponho, sabe que parece que eu já a vi, mas não consigo me lembrar onde. — Falou Voldemort.

— Você conhece a mãe dela, Gina Weasley. — Falou Umbridge.

— Há sim, a garotinha que eu controlei em 1992, suponho que ela esteja aqui no Ministério também, a questão é, quem mais esta aqui? Será que eles vão lhe ajudar do mesmo jeito que você ajudou a garotinha? — Perguntou Voldemort sorrindo maleficamente.

Lily sentiu como se estivesse sendo puxada e não conseguiu ficar no local onde Snape havia pedido, estava indo em direção de Voldemort, mas Snape a segurou perto de si, ela se colocou atrás do homem de vestes preta, mesmo não temendo Voldemort não queria ficar cara a cara com ele.

— Coitadinha, vemos que ela não tem a mesma coragem que os pais. — Falou Voldemort — Não adianta ela tentar se esconder, vai ser a próxima depois de você, Severo. — Falou Voldemort e no segundo seguinte os três atacaram juntos.

Snape se protegeu, já parecia difícil ganhar desse duelo contra Voldemort e Bellatrix, agora com Umbridge parecia impossível, passou minutos e ele não conseguia atacar, apenas se proteger, conseguiu atacar uma ou duas vezes contra as duas mulheres.

Mas de repente feitiços apareceram de todos os lados contra os três, no mesmo instante eles pararam e olharam em volta, esperando saber de onde havia vindo os feitiços, mas não esperavam ver dezenas de pessoas aparecer de todos os lados com varinhas em punho, com a aparição do pessoal eles ficaram na minoria.

— Já estava pensando que ninguém viria. — Falou Snape quando Gina veio até si, mais especificamente atrás de Lily que tentava se proteger atrás dele.

— Desculpa a demora, mas é que foi meio difícil reunir todos. — Falou Gina — O que você esta fazendo aqui LILY? — Perguntou Gina brava com a filha que ficou meia que envergonhada.

— Eu consegui fugir de Narcisa e quando vim para cá Voldemort estava tentando se apossar de Harry o adolescente, ai eu fui até ele o ajudar, ele meio que tentou me matar, mas Severo me tirou de perto dele, mas ai quando Voldemort atingiu Harry com a maldição da morte o papai também desmaiou, então ficamos na minoria. — Respondeu Lily.

— Seu pai? Onde esta ele? — Perguntou Gina não acreditando no que havia escutado, o que seu marido havia dito realmente tinha acontecido, que ele poderia desmaiar junto do adolescente quando ele fosse atingido.

— Filha se esconde, vou pegar seu pai e o garoto, levar eles para junto de você. — Falou Gina para a filha.

— A mande para trás da pilastra, ela não pode sair das suas vistas, se não vai arrumar mais confusão. — Falou Snape para a ruiva mais velha que assentiu, ela pegou a filha e a levou até a pilastra onde antes estava escondida, enquanto as pessoas do lado do bem faziam um circulo em volta de Voldemort ela pegou seu marido e o adolescente, com um aceno de varinha eles flutuaram e assim ela pode levá-los para junto de sua filha.

— Olha só, a garotinha cresceu. — Falou Voldemort olhando para Gina que sentiu o ódio tomar conta de seu corpo, odiava ser chamada de garotinha — Vejo muitos Weasley aqui, e até mesmo Longbottom. — Falou Voldemort olhando para Neville, havia o reconhecido.

— Eu fico com Bellatrix. — Falaram Ana, Hermione e Helena juntas.

— Não se eu pega-la primeiro. — Falou Gina sorrindo.

— Vamos ver então Weasley, quem conseguir pegar ela fica sem fazer o jantar de comemoração. — Falou Astória aparecendo fora do circulo e se colocando entre duas pessoas, ao lado do marido.

— Weasley? A quanto tempo não me chamam assim, mas eu aceito a proposto, o jantar pode ser lá em casa, mas ai vocês vão cozinhar em. — Falou Gina sorrindo.

— Você cuida da louça depois? — Perguntou Helena sorrindo.

— Isso é golpe baixo. — Falou Gina.

— O primeiro a ser derrubado por ela cuida da louça. — Falou Hermione.

— Não sabia que tinha filha priminho. — Falou Bellatrix olhando brevemente para Sirius que fazia parte do circulo e depois olhando para Helena — Como eu sei? Só um idiota não perceberia.

— Isso não importa. — Falou Helena.

Depois daquilo ninguém mais falou nada, Voldemort analisou um por um ali, estreitou os olhos ao ver Draco ao lado da esposa, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

— Veja Bella, parece que sua irmã também mudou de lado, não apenas ela, mas também toda a família Malfoy. — Falou Voldemort fazendo com que Bellatrix olhasse para o loiro.

— Eu mesma cuidarei deles, Milorde. — Falou Bellatrix.

— Seus esforços de hoje parece que não tenha dado muito certo, todos os comensais estão presos, e você será a próxima Bella. — Falou Sirius para a prima que sorriu debochada.

— Aquilo era apenas uma distração. — Falou Voldemort e antes que alguém pudesse entender o que ele estava falando varias pessoas apareceram do nada, incluindo vários adolescentes que haviam sido presos por ter seqüestrado os adolescentes do futuro em Hogwarts.

— Dafne. — Falou Astória ao ver a irmã.

— Se dividam, os mais velhos ficam com os três aqui, as equipes contra os comensais. — Falou Rony alto o suficiente para que todos escutassem — _Teremos que fazer com que a distração de Voldemort venha contra a gente, não podemos deixar que eles matem os mais novos pelas costas. _— Pensou Rony olhando boa parte de sua equipe se virando de costas para Voldemort, Bellatrix e Umbridge — _Harry tem que se levantar logo._

No segundo seguinte os comensais da morte começaram a atacar e as diversas equipes fizeram o mesmo, já toda a família Weasley, os mais velhos que haviam participado da guerra começaram a duelar contra Umbridge, Bellatrix e Voldemort. Os três estavam dando conta em parte, Helena, Hermione, Gina, Angelina, Ana, Astória, Audrey e Vic duelavam contra Umbridge e Bellatrix, enquanto os maridos duelavam contra Voldemort, ele estava indo bem demais, conseguia duelar até mesmo de homens que estavam atrás deles, Neville ao ver a mulher ser lançada para longe parou de duelar e foi até ela, ajudá-la.

Rony viu Hermione ser lançada para cima e com um aceno de varinha fumaça de cor branca se formou em volta de si próprio, correu o máximo possível para conseguir pegar a esposa antes que ela caísse com violência no chão, a levou para onde estava o cunhado.

— Fica aqui ao menos dessa vez. — Falou Rony voltando para perto dos outros, algumas vezes quase foi atingida por um feitiço que eram direcionados contra os comensais, olhou em volta e percebeu que muitas pessoas do lado do bem estavam se dando de bem, haviam muitos comensais no chão, caídos desacordado, a quantidade de comensais não era muita, era cerca de um comensal para cada dois bruxos do futuro.

Voldemort havia derrubado varias pessoas que duelavam contra ele, a maioria era um de seus irmãos, soltou um longo suspiro de alivio ao ver que eles haviam sido derrubados com feitiços simples, nada de maldições da morte, começou a duelar novamente contra Voldemort, mas a falta de Harry estava fazendo uma grande diferença.

Bellatrix já havia derrubado Helena que ao ser jogada para longe bateu contra o corpo do marido que também caiu no chão, alguns minutos se passaram e nada de Harry (adulto) se levantar. Gina e Luna era as únicas que ainda estavam duelando com Bellatrix, as outras meninas haviam deixado de duelar com a Lestrange por quase terem sido atingidas pelas costas por comensais mascarados, Luna vendo que não dava para ela e Gina duelarem contra apenas Bellatrix sendo que Umbridge também estavam atacando elas duas, então começou apenas a atacar a antiga professora, em minutos Luna já havia derrubado a professora e vendo que a amiga estava indo bem contra Bellatrix decidiu a deixar duelando sozinha contra a adversária, foi a procura do marido que duelava contra dois de uma vez.

Gina já havia tido um plano, iria usar quase que a mesma tática que o marido, sem que Bellatrix percebesse ela conjurou seu cavalo prateado, ele estava atrás de da mulher, rapidamente ela fez com que o cavalo fizesse uma rasteira em Bellatrix que caiu no chão confusa, não verbalmente ela usou o feitiço Reducto contra a mulher que não teve tempo de se proteger e acabou por ser lançada para longe, Gina sorriu confiante e foi para perto de Rony que duelava com Voldemort, enquanto duelavam Gina foi atingida com uma força violenta e acabou sendo jogada para longe, já esperava bater em alguma parede, já que daquele lado não tinha quase ninguém duelando, mas pelo contrario, sentiu ser abraçada por trás, a batida veio, mas ela não sentiu dor alguma, sentiu apenas suas costas bater no peito de alguém e a pessoa cair de joelhos no chão ainda a abraçando.

Olhou as duas mãos que se seguravam em volta dela e pode perceber que era o marido apenas pela aliança.

— Harry? — Chamou Gina quando ele continuou em silencio, ao se virar para ficar de frente para ele, ela o viu pegar um lenço no bolso e limpar o nariz que estava sangrando — Harry, esses sangramentos não são normais, tem que ir no medico ver isso. — Falou Gina para o marido que negou com a cabeça.

— Eu já me consultei com a Astória e ela disse que nunca viu algo do tipo, mas esse não é o momento para discutirmos sobre isso. — Falou Harry (adulto) se levantando e ajudando a esposa enquanto guardava o lenço no bolso, ele já estava com a varinha em punho — Vai para junto da Lily e do garoto. — Falou Harry (adulto) para a esposa que assentiu e fez o que ele havia dito.

Enquanto ia em direção de Voldemort que ainda duelava com Rony o moreno foi lançando feitiços contra comensais que duelavam com pessoas de sua equipe e a equipe de outras pessoas, os desarmando e os amarrando, fazendo com que ficassem imobilizados, estava atrás de Voldemort a muitos metros de distancia, executou um feitiço contra ele que se protegeu muito bem, com uma rapidez incrível ele viu o Lorde derrubar seu melhor amigo longe e logo em seguida virar em sua direção.

— Eu esqueci de contar algo para você, Tom. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Eu fui uma Horcrux, do mesmo jeito que o garoto que você acabou de matar também era, quer dizer, você não o matou, você apenas matou a sua própria alma que estava nele, você percebe o seu erro, sua melhor Hocrux foi destruída por si próprio, se ele continuasse vivo você continuaria vivo para sempre, mas isso não vai acontecer mais, o plano sempre foi esse, trazê-lo para que você pudesse o matar, afinal apenas você poderia destruir a própria alma que existia nele, agora não existe mais nada, só apenas você olhe em volta, veja o quanto seu plano deu certo. — Falou Harry (adulto) erguendo seus braços, viu Voldemort olhar em volta e ver que seus comensais estavam todos no chão, enquanto os do lado do bem estavam em pé, comemorando.

— Se você já foi uma Horcrux, se não tem mais nenhuma alma dentro de você a não ser a sua, significa que se for atingido pela maldição da morte novamente não irá mais voltar a vida. — Falou Voldemort — O que será de sua família quando isso acontecer?

— Isso não vai acontecer. — Falou Harry (adulto) antes de ver o adversário o atacar com a maldição da morte, ele usou o feitiço Expelliarmus continuamente, achou estranho quando o seu próprio feitiço começou a mudar, havia vestígios de cor vermelha que era do próprio feitiço e cores roxas, não deu mais tanta importancia, em um descuido de Voldemort um dos feitiços acertou sua mão em cheio, o fazendo ficar desarmado, outro feitiço que já ia a caminho enquanto sua varinha voava para longe o acertou diretamente no peito e ele foi lançado para longe, no momento em que viu aquilo Harry parou de lançar feitiço, ficou esperando que Voldemort se levantasse, mas isso não aconteceu, a passos cuidadosos ele foi até o homem de olhos vermelhos, os olhos estavam opacos, se abaixou e verificou os batimentos e pode constatar que o coração já não batia mais, ele estava morto.

Olhou para trás e viu que todos esperavam uma resposta concreta.

— Ele esta morto. — Falou Harry (adulto).

No mesmo instante todos comemoraram, estavam tão concentrados em apenas comemorar que não viram Bellatrix pegar a varinha e ir até uma das lareiras, só puderam ver as chamas verdes tomarem conta de seu corpo e logo em seguida ela sumir.

— _Todo meu esforço foi por água a baixo. — _Sussurrou Gina para si mesma ao ver a mulher sumir entre as chamas verdes.

Harry (adulto) ainda estava perto do corpo de Voldemort quando tudo aconteceu, sentiu sua varinha queimar em sua mão quando tudo ficou branco, olhou para onde vinha a claridade e pode ver a varinha de Voldemort iluminar tudo e logo em seguida ele caiu inconsciente novamente. Gina saiu correndo de onde estava até o marido, no instante em que ele caiu desmaiado a luz sumiu e dezenas de pessoas apareceram do nada, mas não estava preocupada com quem havia aparecido e sim com seu marido, não entendia o porque dele ter caído desmaiado, mas ao ver o nariz dele sangrar novamente percebeu que logo logo aquele sangramento incomum seria explicado.

— Gina, acho melhor voltarmos para Hogwarts, não será bom alguém chegar aqui e nos ver aqui, e Madame Pomfrey pode cuidar do Harry. — Falou Rony chegando perto do marido.

— Não precisa, foi só uma recaída. — Falou Harry (adulto) ainda de olhos fechados, ele os abriu, sua visão no começo estava embaçada, mas logo voltou ao normal, sua varinha agora estava normal, olhou para a mesma e se assustou ao ver listras de cores roxas de uma extensão a outra.

— O que esta acontecendo? — Perguntou Rony confuso.

— Consegue se levantar? — Perguntou Gina para o marido que assentiu em resposta, ela o ajudou a se levantar, mas no momento em que ele o fez ficou com os olhos paralisados e assustados, parecia não acreditar no que via, olhou para trás de si e também não pode acreditar.

— Mãe? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) confuso.

— Harry, consegue me ver? — Perguntou Lily (avó) tão confusa quanto o filho que olhava em volta, via pessoas que no caso era para estarem mortas, a muito tempo.

— É claro que consigo. — Falou Harry (adulto) como se fosse obvio.

— _Eu também consigo. _— Falou Gina em apenas um sussurro.

— James, o que esta acontecendo? — Perguntou Lily (avó) para o marido que estava ao lado.

— Só pode ser uma pegadinha. — Falou Hermione — Esses dois não eram para ser seus tios gêmeos que morreram? — Perguntou Hermione indicando dois homens ruivos gêmeos.

Eram Gideon e Fabian Prewett, irmãos de Molly que faziam parte da antiga Ordem da Fenix, os Weasley os olhavam confusos com o que estava acontecendo, tinha varias pessoas ali que na verdade era para estarem mortos, Sirius não estava acreditando, em sua frente estavam Marlene Mckinnon e Regulo Black, a mulher o olhava com os olhos brilhando, não sabia se olhava para ele ou para Helena que estava ao seu lado.

Remo e Tonks estavam juntos, os dois olhavam para pessoas que haviam aparecido com aquele clarão, Tonks olhava para todos com um sorriso gigante no próprio rosto, enquanto Remo olhava para Dorcas Meadowes.

_Isso não vai dar certo. _Pensou Remo enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Precisamos voltar para Hogwarts. — Falou Carlinhos indo até o cunhado.

— Tudo bem, é só pegar as crianças e já podemos ir, só não sei se vai dar pra levar eles. — Falou Harry (adulto) apontando para as pessoas a sua frente, ainda mais a mulher e o homem que se parecia com seus pais.

— Não podemos ficar aqui, estamos tão confuso quanto vocês. — Falou uma mulher de cabelos pretos ondulados.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou Gina confusa.

— Emmeline Vance. — Respondeu a mulher.

— É impressão minha ou só tem pessoa morta aqui? — Perguntou Rony.

— Ronald, deixa de ser insensível. — Falou Hermione.

— Mas é a verdade, olhe em volta. — Falou Rony olhando para todos que haviam aparecido do nada — Olha só essa menina aqui, eu nunca vi na vida.

— Eu já a vi, só não me lembro onde. — Falou Hermione começando a pensar onde havia visto a criança.

— Harry, isso não pode ser poção polissuco, onde arrumaria algo como fios de cabelos, era para eles estarem embaixo da terra. — Falou Gina.

— Gina, olha o jeito que fala. — Falou Harry repreendendo a esposa que deu de ombros.

— Na verdade era para ela estar certa, era para meu corpo estar embaixo da terra. — Falou James (avô).

— Mesmo que eles sejam do mal, pense bem, eles estarão em Hogwarts, tem Dumbledore lá, ele não vai deixar pessoas do mal escaparem do castelo assim. — Falou Gina.

— Ta bom, vamos levar eles juntos, mas eu já aviso, meu nariz vai sangrar de novo. — Falou Harry (adulto) tendo certeza de que aquilo que ele havia falado era verdade.

Com um aceno de varinha o tigre prateado apareceu novamente e saiu correndo, atravessando uma parede, todos olharam para ele confuso, não sabiam para que Harry (adulto) havia feito aquilo.

— E então, acabou mesmo? — Perguntou Harry (adolescente) vindo para perto deles na companhia de Lily (neta), a ruiva ao ver o casal que parecia seus avós ficou estática, já o menino ainda não havia visto eles, e foi surpreendido por um abraço dos dois.

O menino de olhos verdes correspondeu ao abraço, mesmo não tendo visto direito quem era, sentia que era um abraço verdadeiro, continuou abraçado ali, já estava até ficando confuso porque daquele abraço carinhoso e demorado, se ao menos fosse a Sra. Weasley ele entenderia, mas tinha certeza que não era ela.

Minutos depois os adolescentes que estavam no escritório do chefe dos Aurores desceu na companhia da família Malfoy, Lucio ficou pálido ao ver o corpo de Voldemort caído no chão, imóvel. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi tratar de falar com a esposa.

— Narcisa, acho melhor voltarmos para casa. — Falou Lucio para a esposa que ficou confusa — Eu acho que será obvio souberem que eu estava do lado de Voldemort quando virem as minhas vestes. — Explicou para a esposa que assentiu, ela foi até Harry (adulto).

— Você leva o Draco para o castelo para mim? Preciso ir para casa. — Pediu Narcisa para Harry que assentiu como resposta — Obrigado, nos falamos amanha. — Falou Narcisa para o filho, ela deu um leve beijo na bochecha dele e depois foi com o marido até uma lareira que usaram para chegar até em casa.

— Eu sabia que estava faltando alguém. — Falou Teddy olhando para Lily (neta) — O que você estava fazendo aqui mocinha? — Perguntou Teddy para a sobrinha, vendo as bochechas dela ficarem avermelhadas.

Antes que ela pudesse explicar eles ouviram barulhos nas lareiras, em quase todas, se colocaram pronto para caso fossem mais comensais da morte, mas era o Ministro e companhia, Fudge olhava o lugar estupefato, não acreditando no resultado que toda aquela batalha havia deixado o Ministério. Ele já ia começar a falar com Harry (adulto) quando viu o corpo de Voldemort parado ao lado dele.

— Bom, agora você cuida do resto, a profecia que pertencia ao garoto continua no mesmo lugar, os outros comensais da morte que foram capturados estão na sala das profecias, todos presos, Bellatrix fugiu. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Greyback também, não o achamos em lugar algum. — Falou Remo chegando na companhia de Tonks.

— Então vamos embora, o Ministro pode cuidar do resto. — Falou Harry (adulto) — Por favor, quero que todos dêem as mãos, voces que apareceram do nada também. — Falou Harry (adulto) para eles que fizeram o que ele havia dito, no momento em que todos estavam de mãos dadas Harry aparatou, levando eles com sigo, em segundos todos estavam em Hogwarts, o lugar estava banhado em gritos, pelo jeito estavam todos comemorando também.

Molly paralisou ao ver uma copia exata de seus irmãos gêmeos que haviam morrido a muito tempo, correu para abraçá-los e logo foi correspondida, Dumbledore ficou do mesmo jeito ao ver a menina que havia vindo com eles, ele não tinha reação.

Harry (adulto) estava sentindo que algo ruim iria acontecer, um mal pressentimento, era como se algo estivesse rondando o grande salão, como se a qualquer momento a alegria daquelas pessoas fossem acabar, ser dizimadas, antes que pudesse saber de onde estava vindo esse pressentimento sentiu sua cabeça doer violentamente e não se agüentando se deixou cair no chão, não era dor na cicatriz, era como se algo estivesse sendo forçado a sair de sua cabeça.

Viu a esposa se abaixar ao seu lado desesperada querendo saber o que estava acontecendo, sentiu ser abraçado e percebeu que era Gina (adulta) que o abraçava.

— Harry, o que esta acontecendo? — Perguntou Gina (adulta) desesperada — É a cicatriz? Me fala o que é. — Pediu Gina.

— Não, minha cabeça, é a cabeça, Gina, corre.

Harry (adulto) sabia que algo ruim aconteceria com Gina se ela ficasse ali, mas já era tarde demais, de uma hora para a outra um circulo se formou em volta de si e da esposa e depois se fechou, como se os encurralassem dentro de uma bola transparente, ouviu algo se quebrar com um estrondo e viu todo o vidro atrás da mesa dos professores se quebrarem, o castelo entrou em um completo silencio, e do nada quatro pessoas apareceram atrás de Dumbledore, o diretor ficou impressionado com aquilo, as quatro pessoas emanavam poder, sentia a grande quantidade de poder que estava vindo das quatro pessoas, um deles era um simples adolescente e parecia ser o mais estranho, ele estava com a mão em direção de Harry (adulto), no movimento de um dedo a dor de Harry (adulto) aumentou gradativamente.

— Faz parar. — Pediu Harry (adulto).

— Para com isso, por favor para. — Falou Gina (adulta) desesperada para o adolescente que não deu ouvidos.

— Lucifer, pare com isso, já basta. — Falou James (avô) como se o conhecesse.

— Espere James, existe uma grande diferença entre você ler o que uma pessoa já sofreu na vida e ver. — Falou o adolescente não fazendo mais nada, ainda escutavam Harry (adulto) gemer de dor.

— JÁ BASTA. — Gritou Lily (avó) para o adolescente que pareceu não dar atenção, em um movimento rápido Lily (avó) pegou a varinha da primeira pessoa que encontrou na frente, e foi Sirius, antes que alguém pudesse pensar no que ela faria ela atacou o adolescente que apenas com um olhar fez um escudo aparecer em sua frente, mas para isso ele abaixou o braço e assim a dor de Harry (adulto) parou.

— EU JÁ ESTA TERMINANDO MULHER. — Gritou o adolescente para a ruiva que não se importou.

— O que você esta fazendo aqui? Não devia estar aqui. — Falou Lily (avó).

— Você também não se lembra? Não era para você estar aqui, vim resolver o problema que esse homem que arrumou, onde se viu? Trazer pessoas a vida por completo? Ele ficou maluco? — Perguntou o garoto.

— Eu não fiz nada. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Acho melhor você ficar quieto, esta muito encrencado, não acha que já arrumou problemas demais? Quebrando regras bruxas? — Perguntou um dos homens que estavam ali.

— Tinha que ser seu parente. — Falou o outro homem olhando para quem parecia ser o mais velho deles três.

— A profecia se completou. — Falou o mais velho olhando para Harry (adulto).

— Não falava nada disso na profecia. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Porque você não sabe de que profecia eu estou dizendo, tem muitas profecias que falam sobre você garoto, a primeira delas foi na época em que as relíquias foram criadas. — Falou o mais velho calmamente, ele tinha o jeito de Dumbledore.

— Desfaça esse escudo. — Falou Harry (adulto) referindo-se ao circulo que se formara em volta dele e da esposa.

— Não, ainda não terminei, mas fique tranqüilo, não vai mais sentir aquela dor, satisfeita? — Perguntou o adolescente olhando para Lily (avó) que assentiu.

De repente Harry (adulto) caiu desacordado no colo de Gina (adulta), a ruiva ficou confuso.

— Ele ta dormindo, preciso que vêem algumas coisas. — Falou o adolescente.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou Remo.

— Sou Lúcifer, digamos que eu cuido do outro lado, digo, eu cuido dos mortos, eles tem duas opções, só que a minha é melhor. — Falou Lúcifer — Alguns aqui já me conhecem, a questão é, não era para vocês terem voltado a vida. — Falou ele apontando para as pessoas ali que haviam aparecido de uma hora para a outra.

— Já estava previsto isso Lúcifer. — Falou um dos homens ao lado dele.

— Mas eu não achei que já fosse acontecer. — Falou Lúcifer.

— Essa profecia foi prevista a milhares de anos atrás Lúcifer, você fala como se tivesse acontecido ontem. — Falou outro homem ao lado de Lúcifer.

— Quem é vocês? — Perguntou Luna (adulta).

— Eu sou Antíoco Peverell, e esses são meus irmãos Cadmo e Ignoto. — Falou Antíoco apontando para cada um dos seus respectivos irmãos e dizendo o nome.

— Os irmãos Peverell. — Falou Dumbledore.

— Exatamente. — Falou Ignoto.

No momento em que Ignoto confirmou o que Dumbledore havia dito o salão entrou em um completo silencio, se passou minutos e ninguém havia dito mais nada, Lúcifer desfez o circulo em volta do casal Potter e minutos depois Harry (adulto) acordou.

— Acontece que o motivo de nós ter feito as relíquias não foi explicado direito, é que uma parente nossa previu algo que aconteceria em um futuro muito longo depois da nossa morte, disse que dois de nossos tatara netos se colocariam um contra o outro, um estaria do lado certo e o outro não, e por isso criamos as relíquias, mas é claro não explicamos como usá-las corretamente, não explicamos como alguém conseguiria a varinha e nem mesmo direito como usar a pedra, acontece que para usar a pedra existe duas formas, a forma de girar a pedra na mão que faz a pessoa voltar como fantasma, e a forma que faz com que as pessoas que amamos voltem a vida, então inventamos as relíquias para ajudar a pessoa que estaria do lado certo, e depois como vocês sabem morremos, e o mundo seguiu, fizemos um acordo com Lúcifer que na verdade é o Sr. Da Morte, resumindo nos transformamos sócio, ajudávamos ele a comandar o outro mundo, depois de muito tempo fomos vendo pessoas que poderiam ser quem estaria do lado errado, chegamos a pensar que era Grindelwald, mas não era ele, um tempo depois, descobrimos que era Tom Riddle, que como vocês sabem é Voldemort, mas a pessoa que lutaria contra ele ainda não havia sido descoberta. — Falou Cadmo.

— Muito tempo depois a família Peverell estava escondida em varias partes do mundo, cada um com um sobrenome diferente, então ficou difícil descobrirmos quem era, mas tínhamos uma pista, essa pessoa sofreria muito nas mãos de Voldemort, e quando seus pais morreram soubemos que era você. — Falou Ignoto — Eu sou o primeiro membro a existir na família Potter, mudei meu sobrenome depois que me casei, não queria que ninguém viessem atrás de minha família ao saberem que eles na verdade eram Peverell's, mas depois de minha morte a família se dividiu em varias partes, cada um com um sobrenome diferente, e até mesmo com o sobrenome Weasley, a coisa ficou mais difícil, durante toda a sua vida eu esperei que você conseguisse vencer Voldemort e na verdade conseguiu, mas do jeito mais triste possível.

— Bom, mas a profecia que foi feita na nossa época ainda não havia sido realizada, ela dizia que alguém puro conseguiria pela primeira vez usar as relíquias da maneira correta, pensamos que você iria conseguir na floresta, mas não conseguiu. — Falou Antíoco — E outra coisa, na profecia foi dita que você acabaria com a tristeza de todas as pessoas que você encontrou no mundo que acabaram perdendo alguém para Voldemort, mas como deve ter visto isso não aconteceu, então tivemos que apelar, quebramos regras da nossa condição, a condição é que a gente não podemos ajudar pessoas do mundo mortal, essas condições foram feitas por Merlin, _o Deus dos bruxos_, ou melhor, o pai de Lúcifer.

— Ele não é meu pai, nunca foi. — Falou Lúcifer — Existe uma grande diferença entre o homem que o fez e o homem que cuida de você, ele foi apenas o homem que me fez, nunca cuidou de mim, o que significa que nunca foi meu pai.

— Continuando, tivemos que apelar, criamos vira-tempo de formas diferentes e colocamos no mundo mortal, o mais perto de você possível. — Falou Cadmo.

— No meu cofre do Gringotes. — Falou Harry (adulto).

— Sim, exatamente e então você teve a idéia de vir para cá, em certos pontos você acabou com a tristeza de algumas pessoas, mas a primeira coisa que passou pela sua cabeça era possibilitar que seu afilhado tivesse os pais ao seu lado, coisa que você não teve. — Falou Ignoto — E é claro, acabar com a tristeza que sua esposa tinha por não ter mais o irmão Fred ao lado dela e de Jorge, já estávamos perdendo a esperança quando tudo aconteceu, você ao tentar destruir o anel dos Gaunt acabou por sem querer usar a forma correta de usar a pedra, tê-la nas mãos não é o bastante, ela tem que estar tão próxima de você a ponto de entender seu coração, e o que melhor para fazê-la entendê-la do que fazer com que ela faça parte de sua varinha, objeto que mais o conhece, que conhece seus desejos mais íntimos, a verdade é que para um bruxo a varinha é como se fosse a outra metade do coração, é como se ela tivesse uma ligação com seu coração e seus sentimentos e foi isso que aconteceu, quando Dumbledore apunhalou a espada de Gryffindor na pedra ela se soltou do anel e se juntou ao núcleo de sua varinha, começando assim a entender você, seu coração, suas vontades. — Falou Antíoco.

— E foi isso que aconteceu hoje, você percebeu como o feitiço _Expelliarmus _ficou completamente diferente agora a pouco? Era a magia da pedra, e quando você atingiu a varinha de Voldemort ela percebeu tudo o que você queria, ela percebeu toda a maldade que Voldemort fez mandando as pessoas matarem aqueles que queriam apenas o bem, o engraçado é que a magia da pedra é um tanto quanto divina, o poder dela não é trazer pessoas a vida, é realizar os desejos mais puros que existe em alguém que ela possa compreender. — Falou Ignoto.

— Eu só não estou entendendo uma coisa, tem pessoas aqui que eu nunca vi na vida, que desejos são esses que nem mesmo eu compreendo? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Acho que você não percebeu, mas você pegou as dores de Aberforth quanto ao fato dele ter perdido a irmã, pegou as dores de Molly quando soube que ela havia perdido os irmãos gêmeos, tomou as dores de Sirius quando soube que ele havia perdido a mulher que amava, você sofreu tanto quanto eles, mesmo não tendo conhecidos as tais pessoas. — Explicou Ignoto.

— Voce por acaso sabe como é esperar que você morra? — Perguntou Lúcifer.

— Lúcifer, seja mais sensível. — Falou Lily (avó).

— O que? Mas é a pura verdade, vamos ver. — Falou Lúcifer, com um aceno de mão algo como um telão por exemplo se formou atrás dele e Harry (adulto) ficou pálido, pelo jeito ele havia pegado todas suas lembranças, por isso da dor, estava pegando a força.

— Privacidade é bom sabia? — Perguntou Harry (adulto).

— Foi você que quis mostrar a todos como você sabia, mas é que eu acho que você não sabe a diferença entre ler elas e ver. — Falou Lúcifer dando de ombros.

Tudo aconteceu de uma vez, a primeira imagem a aparecer no _telão _foi de quando era criança, ou melhor, apenas um bebê, parecia estar aprendendo a dar os primeiros passos, um bebê usando apenas uma fralda descartável, com as perninhas gordinhas e as bochechas fofas, o homem ao seu lado parecia ser Sirius, pessoa que o segurava quando se desequilibrava.

— Acho que foi a única vez em que o Harry foi gordo. — Falou Rony (adolescente) fazendo com que as pessoas em volta rissem.

— Droga, antigas demais, tudo começa com a perca de seus pais. — Falou Lúcifer, com um estalar de dedos a imagem mudou e Harry (adulto) pode identificar como sendo o dia em que seus pais morreram, viu novamente seu pai ser atingido em cheio com a maldição da morte, do mesmo jeito que sua mãe, mas no caso quando Voldemort estava para atingi-lo e sua mãe entrou na frente tinha mais alguém no quarto de bebê, era Lúcifer.

O adolescente que estava ao canto observou a cicatriz aparecer na testa do garoto e Voldemort sumir no mesmo momento, no instante em que isso aconteceu Antíoco, Cadmo e Ignoto apareceram ao lado de Lúcifer e ficaram a olhar para o bebê que retribuía o olhar, como se pudessem os ver.

— _Esse é o garoto. _— Falou Ignoto.

O menininho sorriu para eles.

— Crianças, ou bebês conseguem nos ver, é algo divino. — Falou Lúcifer.

— _É garoto, não chegou a sua hora. _— Falou Lúcifer no _telão_, ele mexeu a mão e com o seu movimento o berço saiu do local, indo para a outra extremidade do quarto, segundos depois um pedaço do teto que antes estava em cima do berço caiu, havia ficado frágil por causa da explosão do feitiço e naquele mesmo instante o bebê começou a chorar, olhava para a mãe caída no chão, com os olhos opacos, como se pedisse colo. Como se tudo estivesse sendo gravado por uma câmera a imagem foi seguindo para a janela e depois para fora da casa, nos jardins, de repente um vulto aconteceu na frente da casa, segundos depois viram Snape parado na frente da casa quase que toda escura, seu rosto estava aterrorizado, ele foi entrando na casa, passou por James Potter e foi direto para o quarto do bebê, ao ver Lily caída no chão uma lagrima escorreu por seu rosto, olhou para o garoto que parecia implorar por colo, mas não o pegou, viu uma chupeta no chão e usando magia levou até a criança que esperta a pegou e colocou na boca, em segundos ele já não chorava muito, observou o neném ficar cansado e logo em seguida se deitar no berço, dormindo levemente, observou toda a cena, ao escutar barulho do lado de fora da casa ele foi até a janela e viu Sirius lá fora, tão aterrorizado quanto ele, ao ver que ele estava indo entrar na casa ele rapidamente aparatou.

— Bom, acho melhor acabar por aqui, depois dessa parte já sabem o que aconteceu, mas uma coisa vocês nunca imaginara. — Falou Lúcifer olhando de relance para Cadmo que soltou um longo suspiro.

— O que? — Perguntou Gina (adulta).

— Harry Potter e Lorde Voldemort são parentes, afinal não é nenhuma coincidência você ter a posse da capa e Voldemort ter a posse da pedra da ressurreição, há e por favor, me entregue a sua varinha para que eu possa tirar a pedra dela, você já arrumou problemas demais e acho que não vá mais usá-la. — Falou Lúcifer.

Harry (adulto) pegou a varinha e jogou para Lúcifer que a pegou e em segundos as listras roxas que tinham na varinha sumiram e a pedra apareceu na mão de Lúcifer.

— Ei, pode nos explicar porque do nariz do Harry sangrar com freqüência? — Perguntou Gina (adulto).

— Como ele poderia saber? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) como se fosse obvio.

— É porque ele abusa do próprio poder, as vezes meu caro, uma pessoa que tem cara de fraca na verdade tem uma quantidade incrível de poder dentro de si e com o tempo ela vai se revelando, falando nisso seus filhos tem esse probleminha, o fato é que você tem que saber controlar e saber usar, tudo tem um limite e se você não colocar um limite nisso o poder vai tomar conta de você. — Falou Lúcifer para Harry (adulto) — Outra coisa, você não tem que ficar triste pela perda de seu irmão. — Falou Lúcifer olhando para Jorge (adulto) — Ele esta sempre na sua companhia, esta cuidando dos queridos sobrinhos, e digo todos eles, há eu já ia me esquecendo, esses que voltaram a vida tem que ficar aqui no passado, eles podem até dar uma voltinha no futuro, mas não ficar lá, uma catástrofe pode acontecer se você fazer isso. — Falou Lúcifer com um estalo de dedos a imagem no _telão _mudou novamente, mostrava Gina (adulta) dormindo em um grande quarto, ao lado tinha um homem de cabelos ruivos, todos puderam perceber que era um dos gêmeos, mas Jorge não se lembrava de ser ele, já que seu irmão já estava morto.

— No caso, esse é o Fred, esta cuidando da irmã quando ela meia que brigou com o marido. — Falou Ignoto.

A imagem continuou, até que de repente na sacada do quarto apareceu alguém, era Harry (adulto), com calma ele abriu as portas que o deixariam entrar no lugar e entrou no mesmo, ficou a observar a mulher dormir calmamente por vários minutos, estava tão entretido com a mulher que amava que não percebeu Rony (adulto) aparecer na porta e o observá-lo, Fred que estava na frente de Harry (adulto) olhou o irmão mais novo pegar a varinha e executar um feitiço que o atravessou e acertou o cunhado em cheio, fazendo com que ele fosse lançado para longe, ele caiu da sacada, o ruivo olhou para a irmã que continuou a dormir, foi até a sacada e viu que o cunhado havia caído na piscina lá em baixo, ele desaparatou aparecendo logo em seguida lá em baixo, podendo ver o cunhado sair da piscina todo encharcado.

— O que você esta fazendo aqui Rony? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) se sentando na beirada da piscina.

— Parece que estou cuidando da sua mulher. — Respondeu Rony (adulto) como se fosse obvio.

— Ava, quer que eu vá cuidar da sua? — Perguntou Harry (adulto) — Tudo bem, não falo mais. — Falou Harry (adulto) ao ver a cara que o cunhado havia feito.

— Cara, você durante sete anos ficara cara a cara com Voldemort, mas quando sua esposa fica grávida você decide deixar ela sozinha? Com que cabeça você esta pensando? — Perguntou Rony (adulto).

— Se fosse com a de baixo eu teria ficado em casa. — Respondeu Harry (adulto) dando de ombros e ficando de cabeça baixa, por ter feito isso ele não viu a cara que o cunhado fez e por isso se surpreendeu ao sentir ser jogado na piscina novamente, não estava conseguindo sair de baixo da piscina e meio que de relance viu que o cunhado estava fazendo aquilo com magia, aparatou e apareceu no ar, teria se machucado se tivesse caído no chão, mas aparatou novamente e apareceu sentado ao lado do cunhado.

— Se eu tivesse pensado com a cabeça de baixo também teria ficado em casa. — Falou Rony para o moreno que fez uma cara de que havia entendido.

— Agora eu entendi, você esta cuidando da Gina porque a Hermione lhe obrigou, não por vontade própria. — Falou Harry (adulto) vendo o cunhado assentir com a cabeça.

— Porque só vem ver ela durante a noite? — Perguntou Rony.

— Porque é o único momento em que ela esta calma. — Falou Harry dando de ombros — Me sinto estar na escola durante a infância. — Falou Harry enquanto balançava os cabelos que estavam encharcados.

— Porque? — Perguntou Rony.

— O meu primo sempre tentou me afogar, só que não em uma piscina, na privada da escola mesmo. — Falou Harry normalmente.

— É sério? — Perguntou Rony rindo vendo o moreno apenas assentir — Harry, não quer usar o banheiro não? — Perguntou Rony para ele que arregalou os olhos e negou com a cabeça — E quando vai se resolver com a Gina? — Perguntou Rony.

— Eu não sei. — Falou Harry.

— Tomara que seja logo em, não agüento mais ver minha irmã chorando, agora vai embora. — Falou Rony dando as costas ao melhor amigo e entrando na casa.

Atrás de Harry (adulto) apareceu Fred balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— _Dois patetas. _— Falou sumindo logo em seguida.

Depois disso Harry aparatou e sumiu de vez da cena.

— Vocês tem cada conversa besta. — Falou Gina (adulta) olhando para o marido e depois para o irmão, os dois deram de ombros juntos.

— Bom, já devemos ir embora, nosso trabalho aqui acabou, espero que curtem bem a vida de vocês. — Falou Lúcifer para aqueles que haviam voltado a vida.

Em um estalar de dedos o _telão _sumiu e os vidros que haviam sido quebrados voltaram ao normal, sumiram logo em seguida, o salão ficou em silencio.

— Acho que já esta na hora de irmos dormir. — Falou Hermione (adulto).

— Uma boa idéia Srta. Weasley, cada um para seus dormitórios e vocês é claro para a sala precisa. — Falou Dumbledore para todos.

— Vocês podem ir com a gente. — Falou Sirius olhando para as pessoas que haviam voltado a vida, ele estava mais interessado em Marlene e Regulo, mas com seu irmão ele falaria depois.

— Uma ótima idéia Sirius, mas eu gostaria de conversar com você primeiro, conheço alguém que senti sua falta. — Falou Dumbledore para a menina que sorriu e foi com ele.

— Alvo, antes de você ir, o que vamos fazer com o livro? — Perguntou Minerva.

— Podem ficar com ele, de presente, Teddy desfaça toda essa bagunça. — Falou Harry (adulto) para o afilhado que assentiu e foi até onde estavam suas coisas.

Depois disso cada um deles seguiram para seus dormitórios, daqui pra frente tudo estava para mudar, como se eles tivessem folhas em branco que seria preenchidas a cada passo que eles dessem, tudo o que havia acontecido no livro se transformaria em apenas uma história de fantasia qualquer.

FIM

(Autora aqui: Bom gente vocês já devem ter percebido, mas a história acaba aqui, eu sei, ficou sem muito significado, não mostra o futuro de ninguém, mas é porque eu vou fazer outra fanfic como continuação dela lembram? Então será tudo contado lá, por favor se vocês tiverem alguma duvida me digam, e outra coisa, comentem e digam o que vocês gostariam que acontecesse na próxima fic, sabe, algo que vocês acham que faltou, e fiquem calmos, quanto a Bellatrix e Greyback ficara para a próxima fic, do mesmo jeito que eu combinei que Dobby passaria alguns dias no futuro, eu também quero fazer uma noite de lua cheia e é claro nela terá Aluado, Almofadinhas, Pontas e quem sabe o Teddy, o Harry (adulto) e o Rony (adulto), também já estou pensando em um futuro para o Snape, agora que eu lembrei gente, o Rabicho recebera uma lição, bom eu acho que é só, estou feliz por ter combinado que postaria hoje, por que gente do céu, ontem eu só tinha escrito até a parte em que a Nagini morre e imagine como é difícil escrever todo o resto em apenas um dia, estou com dor de cabeça de tanto ficar na frente do Notebook, vou começar a providenciar a próxima fic acho que amanha mesmo, depende, a de Helena e Carlinhos eu já tenho alguns capítulos, mas ainda não sei quando vou começar a postar, qualquer coisa eu aviso nessa mesma fic, obrigado por terem sempre estado acompanhando a fic, e eu esqueci de dizer, a fic fez aniversario no mês passado, dia 04/07, estou feliz que tenha conseguido terminar eu já estava ficando um pouco cansada de escrever e meus amigos perguntavam, nossa então porque você continua escrevendo, e eu explico, é porque eu já vi varias fics desse gênero e quase nenhuma terminada então meu sonho é terminar a minha para não magoar ninguém que lê, porque eu já fiquei magoada com algumas fics não terminadas, bom vou parar de falar, até a próxima)


	59. AVISO KKK', VOCÊS VÃO GOSTAR DESSE EM

Gente eu postei o capitulo da minha nova fic, a questão é, eu não tenho criatividade alguma para capa e preciso da ajuda de vocês, por favor me ajudem e também quero que mandem fotos de gêmeos adolescentes loiros, e outra coisa, bom eu não posso afirmar que não vou demorar pra postas, mas é que antigamente eu pensava que era entediante ter que ficar fazendo os capítulos de leitura e agora não sei o que fazer na próxima fic, eu quero escreve-la é claro, mas para isso eu preciso da ajuda de vocês, então dêem idéia do que vocês querem na nova fanfic, e antes que eu me esqueça, eu tenho algumas fanfics aqui que comecei e não terminei, são todas falando de viagem para o futuro e para o passado, se vocês quiserem, eu posso doar para vocês, só não falo que posso lhes ajudar a continua-la porque pelo que perceberam estou sem tempo, espero que gostem, há é, a minha nova fic se chama Reescrevendo a História, eu sei o nome é simples, eu pensei e decidi que seria esse porque seria fácil de vocês acharem, ou se não vão no meu perfil daqui mesmo e vejam lá kkk'


End file.
